Le fantominus qui parle (The talking gastly)
by dsloupa
Summary: L'histoire retrace les aventures de Tate Kikuko, le fils unique d'Agatha la championne de l'élite des 4 à Kanto. Vous vous souvenez peut-être du fantominus de la pointe de la bien aimée durant la ligue indigos. Il s'agit en faite de notre jeune homme Tate, transformé bien malgré lui en fantominus.
1. Chap 1 à 5 - La famille Kikuko

**Le fantominus qui parle.**

 **.**

Professeur Chen: _Bienvenu dans le monde merveilleux des pokémon. Ce monde est peuplé de créatures magiques du nom de pokémon. Pour certains, ils sont des animaux domestiques et de gentils compagnons de jeux, pour d'autres ils sont un moyen de combattre et de se mesurer à de nombreux adversaires._

Tate: _Attendez, vous croyez vraiment qu'un pokémon se résume seulement à... à... à ça ?!_

Professeur Chen: _Je suis professeur pokémon, je connais mon boulot. J'ai répertorié toutes les espèces différentes dans mon pokédex !_

Tate: _Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais avant tout... Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire._

.

 **Chapitre 1. La famille Kikuko.**

Agatha Kikuko était un des membres de l'élite depuis quelques années, elle avait un caractère fort qui faisait d'elle une redoutable adversaire. Sa spécialité était les pokémon spectres et son premier pokémon était un fantominus qui aujourd'hui, avait évolué en un fier ectoplasma.  
Elle était aussi une jeune mère depuis à peine cinq ans, elle avait eu un fils unique avec un homme du nom de Fergus qu'elle avait rencontré à Jadielle, sa ville natale et où elle vit toujours. C'était un homme simple, qui s'occupait de très jeunes enfants dans la crèche de la ville. Son caractère très doux et pacifique faisait de lui l'homme parfait pour aller avec la nature plutôt râleuse d'Agatha. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs mariés suite à la naissance de leur unique enfant, Tate. Ils vivaient paisiblement dans une jolie maison de campagne en famille avec leurs pokémon et la vie leur semblait douce et paisible.

Un après-midi, Agatha était au plateau indigo avec l'élite et affrontait des dresseurs expérimentés. Mais comme toujours, elle se montrait très forte et impressionnante. Souvent, son ectoplasma à lui tout seul suffisait à terrasser ses adversaires. Pour l'occasion, elle portait une longue et magnifique robe pourpre de velours et était parée de bijoux brodés avec des minuscules perles noires. Sa tenue se mariait à la perfection avec ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux châtain très clair. Après un combat intense contre un Colossinge, elle profita de sa pause pour passer un coup de téléphone à son mari. Celui-ci lui annonça alors avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme qu'il partait pour deux jours avec son fils et ses camarades pour un voyage scolaire pédagogique au Parc Safari.

Quelques jours plus tard, un son de radio grésillait dans le vieux bus scolaire qui conduisait la petite troupe sur la route pour la ville de Parmanie.  
 _-krshhh... Le soleil ne sera finalement pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui Gérard ! Krsshkrkrksshh... Oui, la ligue pokémon se déroulera cette année dans la pluie et la gadoue ! Ce sont les pokémon de type eau qui vont s'en réjouir._  
Des gouttes de pluie tombaient en trombe sur le vieux véhicule rouillé et coulaient dans un flot le long des vitres. Sur le siège avant, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés portant un manteau blanc et brun regardait les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur le par-brise. Son regard était très doux, son visage rayonnant et, il était assis de façon décontractée. C'était Fergus, qui était installé à côté du célèbre professeur Chen. Il les avait accompagnés pour le voyage, tandis que trois autres surveillants se trouvaient derrière eux.  
Le professeur était jeune lui aussi, ses cheveux étaient bruns et comme toujours, il les coiffait n'importe comment et portait d'étranges chaussures semblables à des pantoufles.

Assis vers le fond, le visage à moitié caché dessous une tignasse de cheveux noirs et bouclés semblable à ceux de Fergus, le jeune Tate était assis avec des camarades de classe et chantait joyeusement une chanson sur les pokémon pour faire passer le temps. Comme son père, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et il avait l'air particulièrement ravi d'être ici.

La radio continuait à toussoter difficilement sous l'oreille attentive des accompagnateurs.  
 _-Krshhh... Pensez-vous que ce temps de Caninos va durer encore longtemps ? Et bien heum... Krshhh... Beaucoup de pluie... Krrsshhh... Kshrrhhii fortes av... Kshhh...  
-Radio de malheur !  
-SPONK !_  
Le conducteur venait de donner un grand coup de pied dans la radio qui semblait rendre l'âme.  
 _-Allons, allons, ce n'est pas bien grave !_  
Rigola Fergus.  
Une des surveillantes se pencha vers les deux organisateurs de la sortie.  
 _-Monsieur Kikuko, pensez-vous vraiment que ça soit une bonne idée de faire cette sortie avec ce mauvais temps ? La boue risque de rendre la balade moins agréable._  
Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
Le professeur Chen rigola de sa remarque.  
 _-Bien au contraire ma cher, des pokémon très intéressants et rares se montreront plus facilement avec la pluie !_  
 _-Je pense effectivement que quelques gouttes ne nous gêneront pas trop pour la balade._  
Admit Fergus.  
 _-J'ai quand même l'impression que le temps ne fera que se gâter en vue des nuages encore plus noirs à l'horizon..._  
Marmonna la jeune femme non rassurée.  
Elle savait que le parc Safari pouvait être dangereux en cas de temps trop mauvais. Mais les deux hommes qui avaient organisé la sortie depuis des mois semblaient sûrs d'eux et confiants. Alors elle n'insista pas plus.

Une fois arrivé, tout le monde descendit. Les enfants se rangèrent en rang et suivirent les adultes jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Le professeur Chen profita un instant que les surveillants guident les enfants devant un guichet pour s'entretenir discrètement avec son collègue, avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.  
 _-Comment va Agatha ? Toujours parmi l'élite des 4 après tout ce temps ?_  
Fergus sentit que sa question n'était pas innocente et tenta de répondre le plus sèchement possible.  
 _-Bien évidemment. Elle est devenue un membre important de la ligue pokémon. Et elle se débrouille très bien.  
-Moui... Je vois plutôt qu'elle n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite contre moi il y a quelques années de ça, lors de la finale du championnat de la ligue pokémon._  
Répondit le professeur Chen avec toujours autant d'orgueil.  
 _-Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui est jaloux._  
Soupira Fergus.  
 _-Pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'elle ? Je suis devenu professeur pokémon après avoir fini champion de la ligue et battu l'élite des 4 de l'époque._  
Railla-t-il.  
 _-Pas jaloux d'elle, mais de moi. Ce que tu éprouves pour elle ressemble plutôt à de l'amertume.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire ça ?  
-Parce que c'est moi qu'elle a choisi._  
Trancha Fergus dans un sourire poli avant de partir vers son fils qui était en train d'arracher des plantes dans un pot de fleur, aidé par un de ses camarades. Le professeur Chen ravala avec agacement sa salive avant de jeter un regard rempli d'aigreur vers Tate, qui lui rappelait sa plus grande défaite : celle d'avoir perdu Agatha.  
Une surveillante éleva soudainement la voix.  
 _-Mettez-vous en rang les enfants, on va pouvoir y aller !_  
Puis, elle se tourna vers Fergus.  
 _-Monsieur Kikuko, c'est à vous.  
-Très bien, les enfants, aujourd'hui c'est votre toute première sortie scolaire ! Pour l'occasion, nous allons vous faire découvrir des pokémon dans leur milieu naturel et le professeur Chen ici présent vous fera la démonstration de la capture d'un pokémon ! Et cette nuit, nous dormirons dans des tentes au milieu des étendues sauvages du safari._  
Fit Fergus avec enthousiasme.

Pendant ce temps là, sur la route du retour, la radio dans le vieux bus semblait continuer à se battre pour la vie. Entre deux grésillements d'informations, le conducteur semblait se demander si cette sortie scolaire était une bonne idée.  
 _-Krshhh, krshh... Alors Gérard, vous avez des nouvelles de la météo ? Ksshhh... Et oui j'en ai bien peur, nous avons reçu un... Ksshhh. D'informations. La météo se dégrade à vue d'œil sur Kanto mon cher Kevin._  
Fit la radio.  
 _-Allons bon, j'espère pouvoir arriver sans soucis jusqu'à chez moi._  
Ronchonna le conducteur.  
 _-Krsshh... Une tempête est en train d'arriver sur Kanto, elle s'est formée très rapidement au-dessus l'océan au sud du pays. Ksshhh... Cramois'ile est déjà touché par la tempête. Certains disent que des Léviators se sont mis en colère... Ksshhh..._  
Le conducteur jeta un regard inquiet dans son rétroviseur et constata qu'une masse inquiétante de nuages se déplaçait doucement vers le pays.  
 _-Surtout, restez bien chez vous... Ksshhh..._  
Une étrange et inquiétante musique se démarra entre les crissements sourds de la radio.

.

 **Chapitre 2: Tempête sur le parc Safari**

Quelques heures défilèrent pendant l'excursion scolaire menée par Fergus et le professeur Chen. Mais le temps médiocre était bien un problème pour le bon déroulement de la journée. Car la pluie s'abattait à torrent sur le Parc Safari, le sol était devenu boueux et glissant. Les pokémon sauvages se terraient tout au fond de leurs habitats, à l'abri de la tempête. Les arbres pliaient sous les rafales, mais cela n'empêchait pas les enfants de rire et de courir dans tous les sens au grand désarroi des accompagnateurs qui voyaient leur sortie tomber à l'eau... Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Mais le plus contrarié de tous devant ce mauvais temps était le professeur Chen, qui voulait faire une démonstration de capture devant tous ses élèves. Mais aucun pokémon ne montra le bout de son nez à cause des trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur eux.  
Malheureusement pour Fergus, la capture de pokémon était le cadet de ses soucis, car il remarqua vite avec une très grande inquiétude que des enfants manquaient à l'appel. Il se tourna alors en panique vers le professeur Chen qui était en train de se plaindre ouvertement du temps qu'il faisait devant tout le monde.  
 _-Je ne comprends pas, nous n'en trouvons aucun ! Il y a pourtant plein de pokémon qui aiment la pluie !_  
Grinça-t-il devant une surveillante qui n'avait aucune patience et qui souffla d'exaspération.  
 _-Ils aiment peut-être la pluie, mais en revanche les tempêtes, j'en doute...  
-Il y a des pokémon qui aiment la tempête comme le Léviator !_  
Réagissait alors vivement le professeur.  
 _-Et vous comptez faire une démonstration de capture de Léviator devant les enfants ?!_  
Pesta la surveillante.  
D'un geste, Fergus interrompit la discussion houleuse sur la météo de ses deux collègues. Puis il leur parla d'une voix grave.  
 _-Votre séance de capture de Léviator au cœur d'un ouragan attendra... J'ai l'impression qu'il manque des enfants._  
La surveillante tira une grimace en réalisant qu'il avait raison.  
 _-On devrait prévenir l'agent Jenny. Seuls dans ce parc avec ce temps, ils sont en danger._  
Dit-elle sous le regard perplexe du professeur Chen.  
 _-On devrait se séparer en deux groupes, l'un resterait sous une tente à l'abri avec les enfants et appellerait les secours, l'autre irait à la recherche des enfants manquants._  
Proposa le professeur Chen.  
Fergus approuva son idée.  
 _-Faisons comme ça alors.  
-... Il manque qui d'ailleurs ?_  
Demanda la surveillante.  
 _-Il manque deux fillettes... Le professeur Chen et moi allons partir à la recherche des petites avec nos pokémon. Toi et les deux autres surveillants, installez une tente et gardez les enfants à l'abri jusqu'à notre retour._  
Répondit Fergus dans un ordre.  
Puis il partit, suivit de près par son collègue le professeur Chen sous le regard préoccupé de tous. Tate regarda son père avec inquiétudes, il tenta de le rejoindre, mais la surveillante le stoppa dans son élan et l'attrapa par la main.  
 _-Papa !  
-Ça ira mon petit, ça ira..._  
Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Quelques pas plus loin à la recherche des deux enfants perdus, Fergus décida d'appeler un de ses pokémon à la rescousse. Il libéra un Tauros; un énorme pokémon semblable à un taureau avec trois queues. Il était fougueux et semblait très bien entraîné au combat. Il fut vite imité par le professeur Chen qui libéra son Arcanin. Arcanin était un gros chien de feu à la fourrure tigrée et rouge, le pokémon idéal pour flairer une piste. Il n'aimait pas du tout la pluie torrentielle qui tombait à cause de son type feu, mais il semblait lui aussi si fort que la pluie ne le gênait finalement pas tant que ça.  
 _-Arcanin, essaye de sentir la piste. Nous recherchons deux petites filles qui se sont égarées._  
Ordonna le professeur.  
 _-Je suis inquiet Sam, Il y a de grandes étendues d'eau sur le Parc. Avec cette tempête elles pourraient tomber dedans et se noyer. Nous devons faire vite._  
Dit Fergus qui grimpa à crue sur le dos de son Tauros.  
 _-On devrait longer la rive du lac le plus proche, il est à cent mètres d'ici d'après la carte._  
Répondit le professeur Chen qui avait sorti une carte et s'apprêtait en même temps à grimper sur son Arcanin qui était presque aussi gros que le Tauros.  
Ils continuèrent leur chemin, le regard rivé sur l'Arcanin qui reniflait le sol avec attention. La tempête quant à elle ne semblait pas se calmer, bien au contraire les bourrasques de vent et la pluie étaient de plus en plus violentes.  
Après avoir bravé les intempéries de longues minutes à travers une épaisse jungle, ils arrivèrent enfin sur la rive du lac.  
 _-TU M'ENTENDS AVEC CE VENT ?! C'EST DE PIRE EN PIRE !_  
Hurla Fergus à son collègue.  
 _-J'AI DU MAL ! TU AS VU LES FILLES ?!  
-PAS ENCORE ! JE NE VOIS RIEN DU TOUT AVEC TOUTE CETTE PLUIE !  
-PAF !_  
Une violente bourrasque fit tomber Fergus de son Tauros. Le pokémon surpris et effrayé exécuta une ruade et partit au galop vers la jungle derrière eux.  
 _-C'est pas vrai !_  
Grommela Fergus qui s'était retrouvé le cul par terre dans la panique.  
 _-Tu aurais pu mieux le dresser quand même ! C'est malin. Tu sais que les Tauros sont intenables s'ils sont surpris._  
Railla le professeur Chen agacé de voir que Fergus avait perdu son Tauros dans la tempête. Il en devenait même hautain.  
 _-Ho ça va toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment, imbécile !  
-Imbécile ? Je suis professeur pokémon, j'ai bien plus de connaissances que toi mon pauvre ! Et en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai perdu le contrôle de mon pokémon ! _  
Les deux hommes commencèrent à se disputer.  
 _-Tu me fatigues Sam ! VRAIMENT TU ME...  
-GRRROOWWW !_  
Un grognement sourd les interpella plus bas, les coupants dans leur querelle absurde.  
 _-C'était quoi ça ?!_  
Demanda le professeur surpris.  
 _-Graoooww !  
-Regarde, il y a un Rhinocorne qui est en train de se noyer dans le lac ! Il a du être surpris par la tempête._  
S'écria Fergus qui montra du doigt un énorme pokémon semblable à un rhinocéros de pierre. Il luttait contre les flots et était épuisé à force de chercher à regagner la terre ferme, en vain.  
Contre toute attente, dessous le Rhinocorne, une petite voix tenta de s'élever du lac. Quelqu'un était fermement accroché à la peau épaisse de roche du pokémon sauvage.  
 _-À l'aide !  
-On dirait que quelque chose est accroché à ce pokémon..._  
Dit le professeur Chen qui plissa des yeux, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose dans toute cette agitation.  
 _-Tu as raison Sam... Ce sont les deux petites filles ! Ce pokémon a dû essayer de les aider !_  
Les deux hommes décidèrent de mettre leur conflit de côté afin d'aller à leur aide.  
 _-Comment on va faire ? Tu as une idée ?_  
Demanda Fergus, très inquiet.  
 _-Tu as toujours ton Florizarre ? On devrait envoyer nos deux pokémon plantes, avec leurs lianes ils pourront les remonter jusqu'ici._  
Proposa le professeur.

Pendant que les deux hommes se battaient contre les intempéries pour sauver ce pauvre Rhinocorne et les deux petites, les trois surveillants, eux avaient pu monter trois tentes et abriter les enfants en dessous. Chacun prit un petit groupe et se cacha en attendant le retour de leurs collègues.  
Inquiet pour son père, le petit Tate fixait l'ouverture à demi ouverte de leur abri de fortune qui s'agitait et dansait sous le vent. En dépit de son jeune âge, il comprenait que quelque chose de grave se passait et que son père était peut-être en danger.  
Voyant l'angoisse qui se lisait sur son visage, la surveillante qui gardait le petit groupe où se trouvait Tate prit place à côté de lui et tenta t'en bien que mal de le rassurer encore une fois.  
 _-Tu t'inquiètes pour ton père ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est un puissant dresseur et il est juste parti chercher tes deux petites camarades qui se sont un peu trop éloignées du groupe._  
Dit-elle.  
Tate tourna doucement la tête avec un regard vide et répondit à la jeune femme sans jamais croiser son regard.  
 _-Elles ne se sont pas éloignées madame.  
-Quoi ? Et bien si... Elles ne sont plus ici parmi nous, elles doivent être perdues dans le parc._  
Balbutia la surveillante très étonnée par sa réponse.  
 _-Elles ne se sont pas éloignées madame. Elles l'ont juste suivi.  
-Suivre qui ? Je ne te suis pas Tate..._  
Dit la surveillante qui fronça ses sourcils et ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.  
 _-Le grand pokémon qui ressemblait à une personne, il les a pris par la main et il les a emmenées avec lui pour visiter le parc, madame. Elles ont dit qu'elles allaient revenir vite._  
Fit Tate de façon très monotone.  
 _-Nous n'avons vu aucun pokémon qui ressemblait à un humain, Tate..._  
Répondit d'une voix mélangée entre la surprise et l'inquiétude la jeune surveillante. « Ce gosse me fait flipper... » Se dit-elle alors en son for intérieur.  
Soudainement, les rires de petites filles éclatèrent non loin derrière les tentes. Les trois surveillants les reconnurent immédiatement, c'était les rires des deux petites qui avaient disparu.  
 _-Ha elles sont revenues ! Quel soulagement !_  
Fit la surveillante en se levant précipitamment et qui s'empressa de sortir aussitôt pour aller à leur rencontre. Ils trouvèrent effectivement les deux petites, seules, devant les tentes. Elles ne faisaient pas attention au reste du groupe ni aux accompagnateurs et chantaient une étrange comptine à propos d'un pokémon de type psy.  
 _-Monsieur Kikuko et le professeur Chen ne sont pas avec vous... ?_  
Questionna alors la surveillante avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.  
Mais les fillettes continuèrent à chanter.

.

 **Chapitre 3: Une mystérieuse comptine**

 _-Milly... Joanne, pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas... ?  
_ Implora la surveillante d'une petite voix qui trahissait son angoisse.  
Elle serrait de plus en plus fort entre ses doigts maigres les plis de sa robe bleue à fleurs. Elle regardait avec insistance depuis plusieurs longues minutes les deux petites filles qui fredonnaient une bien mystérieuse comptine en se regardant l'une et l'autre dans les yeux avec un regard vide.  
Tout en chantant, elles jouaient en frappants mutuellement dans leurs mains. Elles refusaient non seulement d'écouter les adultes, mais en plus, elles préféraient rester sous la pluie et le vent glacial de la tempête. Et pour ne rien arranger, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber.  
 _-Viens petit enfant, viens à moi. Je vais te bercer toute la nuit. Viens n'ai pas peur tu verras, je serais pour toujours ton ami. Dès que tes yeux se fermeront et que tu t'endormiras, ne t'en fais pas, je serais là. Je dévorerais tous tes rêves, puis je m'assurerais que plus jamais tu ne te réveilleras. Viens petit enfant viens à moi. Je t'enroulerais dans tes beaux draps froids, puis de mon délicieux cauchemar jamais tu ne te réveilleras._  
Firent en cœur les deux petites filles comme si elles chantaient la danse des canards.  
Leurs vingt autres petits camarades semblaient terrorisés et restaient cachés au fond des tentes tandis que les trois surveillants cherchaient à comprendre.  
 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, d'où elles ont appris de telles paroles ?! Je ne comprends pas ce qui leur arrive et pourquoi elles ne font pas attention à nous !_  
Paniqua un des surveillants qui commença à chercher à séparer les deux petites, de plus en plus effrayé par la comptine. Mais elles réagissaient agressivement comme des bêtes sauvages et se débattaient dans ses bras. Finalement, la petite blondinette du nom de Milly lui mordit avec acharnement la main, le poussant à la lâcher pour qu'elle reprenne place devant son amie qui continuait de chanter.  
 _-On dirait qu'elles sont dans un état second... Vous croyez qu'un pokémon les aurait hypnotisées ?!  
-Probablement. Quelqu'un de mentalement dérangé a du repérer les enfants et les a peut-être attaqués avec un pokémon psy... Vous avez pu appeler l'agent Jenny ?_  
Demanda l'autre surveillant à sa collègue de plus en plus intrigué et persuadé que la situation n'était pas normale. Celle-ci sortit alors une étrange montre de sa poche. Cet objet s'appelait un Pokématos. Il lui servait de téléphone portable, mais aussi de mini-ordinateur. C'est un objet bien pratique quand on voyage beaucoup dans le monde des Pokémon.  
 _-Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la tempête, ou qu'il n'y a aucun réseau... Mais je ne capte rien du tout. Impossible d'envoyer le moindre message ou coup de fil..._  
Grimaça la jeune femme.  
 _-REGARDEZ !_  
Cria un des enfants dans la tente.  
Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un Tauros arriver tout seul au galop vers eux. Les surveillants le reconnurent tout de suite. C'était le Tauros de Fergus.  
 _-Ce n'est pas normal, il a dû leur arriver quelque chose._  
Affirma un des surveillants qui cherchait du regard une trace de ses deux collègues.  
Tate, le jeune fils de Fergus avait entendu sa remarque et avait bien reconnu le pokémon de son père. Inquiet, il commença à se poser beaucoup de questions. Il se tourna alors vers son ami qui était toujours présent pour l'aider quand il voulait faire les quatre-cents coups.  
 _-Sid. Je dois aller chercher mon papa. Donne-moi un truc qui fait coupe-coupe._  
Dit-il à un jeune gamin aux cheveux verts et habillé avec un affreux pull en laine jaune poussifeu tricoté par sa mère.  
 _-Tu veux mes ciseaux-Carapuces ?! Mais tu me les redonnes après par ce que ce sont MES ciseaux-carapuces ! C'est ma maman qui me les a achetés en plus._  
Fit-il tout en cherchant à voir les yeux de son petit camarade qui étaient cachés sous une mèche de cheveux noirs bouclés.  
 _-Fais voir, tu sais que je ne te volerais jamais rien, d'abord._  
Fit Tate vexé par sa remarque.  
 _-Tu m'as déjà pris mes crayollas ! Et je les attends toujours.  
-Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est Adellie ! Elle le fait tout le temps et elle m'a volé aussi ma gomme ! C'est une méchante !_  
Pesta Tate qui avait oublié qu'il n'était pas tout seul.  
 _-C'est pas vrai ! Je vais le dire au maître si vous continuez !_  
Protesta Adellie mécontente qui avait entendu la conversation.  
 _-C'est mon papa le maître ! Et je dois aller le chercher. Dites pas aux grands que je suis parti._  
Dit Tate qui attrapa des mains de Sid la paire de ciseaux et découpa un passage à l'arrière de la tente. Il s'y glissa, puis partit en courant dans la direction de la Jungle.  
 _-MADAAAAAME ! Il y a Tate qui est parti !_  
Cria Adellie à la surveillante, décidée à se venger pour l'avoir dénoncée. Mais il était trop tard, Tate avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette.  
Les trois surveillants semblaient maintenant dépassés par les éventements entre le jeune Kikuko qui était parti tout seul à la recherche de son père et les deux petites filles qui étaient sous hypnose. Et pour couronner le tout, la nuit était déjà en train de tomber. L'horizon s'assombrissait de plus en plus au fil des minutes qui passaient et on y voyait de moins en moins clair. De plus, la tempête ne se calmait pas, bien au contraire, le vent et la pluie continuaient de bombarder le petit groupe. Cette petite excursion scolaire était sur le point de virer au désastre.  
 _-Le jeune Tate Kikuko est bel et bien parti, il est sûrement parti chercher son père._  
Fit avec pessimisme un des surveillants qui avait constaté son absence. Visiblement, les trois accompagnateurs étaient en train de céder à la panique.  
 _-Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?! Les téléphones ne passent pas, il fait nuit... Et le professeur Chen qui n'est pas là pour nous venir en aide!  
-Calmez-vous Elsa ! Calmez-vous... Nous devons trouver une solution.  
-Mais on ne peut pas laisser le jeune Tate seul dans la jungle au beau milieu de la nuit ! C'est de la folie, il va se faire dévorer par des pokémon sauvages !_  
Cria la surveillante d'horreur.  
Le surveillant le plus calme des trois se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de sortir une pokéball de sa poche.  
 _-On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser les enfants sans surveillances, il vaut mieux qu'on reste tous les trois ici au cas où celui qui a hypnotisé les enfants reviendrait... Je vais envoyer mon Feunard à sa recherche._  
Il libéra de sa petite balle blanche et bleue un énorme renard blanc à neuf queues.  
 _-Bonne idée, quant à moi, je vais libérer mes trois Rattatas pour qu'ils patrouillent autour du campement au cas où le petit Tate revienne, ou qu'on ait une visite imprévue..._  
Fit l'autre surveillant qui fit sortir à son tour trois gros pokémon semblables à des rats violets.

Pendant ce temps, Tate s'était bien enfoncé dans la jungle. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose et ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds. Il commençait à regretter sa décision d'être parti comme ça, tout seul et avait de plus en plus peur. Il se faufila entre d'énormes fougères et de plantes grasses et trébucha sur une grosse racine.  
 _-SPLATCH !_  
Il tomba la tête la première, le nez dans la boue.  
 _-Papa ! J'ai peur !_  
Poussa-t-il d'inquiétude, étendu au sol dans une épaisse flaque de gadoue. Mais bien évidemment son père n'était pas là.  
Il se releva péniblement, ses habits étaient maintenant tous sales. Son jean s'était même déchiré au niveau du genou, laissant apparaître une vilaine écorchure. Il était trempé et avait froid à cause de ses habits humides. Heureusement, l'épaisse végétation de la jungle le protégeait du vent.  
 _-Papa! Où es-tu ?!_  
Continua-t-il à crier de vive voix.  
Il continua son chemin, à appeler avec désespoir son père, de plus en plus persuadé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.  
 _-PAF !  
-HAAAAA !_  
D'un coup, c'est avec brutalité que Tate se retrouva suspendu la tête en bas dans les airs. Quelque chose le tenait fermement par une cheville et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Le petit garçon tenta comme il pouvait de voir parmi l'épaisse végétation et la nuit qui tombait qui était son agresseur. Mais il fut incapable de voir quoi que ce soit.  
 _-Au secours !_  
Cria-t-il à s'en déchirer la voix.  
Le cri mystérieux d'un pokémon résonna dessous sa tête, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer la créature qui cherchait à le manger.  
 _-Buuaarrrghh !  
_ Grogna la bête. _  
-Lâche-moi !_  
Continua le pauvre Tate terrorisé.  
Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Pokémon qui l'avait attrapé, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un énorme Empiflor, un monstre en forme de plante carnivore. Il y en avait d'ailleurs toute une colonie qui s'était rassemblée dessous un gros bananier afin de se protéger de la pluie. Le pokémon de plante semblait très affamé et Tate était un casse-croûte idéal.  
Alors que le jeune Kikuko pensait vivre ses derniers instants, un pokémon arriva au galop et apparut de façon fracassante entre les fougères épaisses de la jungle.  
 _-FEUNARD !_  
Le Feunard du surveillant arriva juste à temps et cracha un torrent de flammes sur l'Empiflor. Celui-ci riposta d'un lancé de feuilles tranchantes que le renard de feu esquiva avec facilité. Mais la liane d'un autre Empiflor l'attrapa dans la foulée, l'immobilisant au sol, tandis que trois autres déversèrent sur lui des spores paralysants.  
Le pauvre Tate regarda impuissant un de ces gros pokémon de plante enrouler le corps du renard de feu dans ses lianes et le faire disparaître dans sa gueule béante.  
La situation semblait désespérée.

.

 **Chapitre 4: Quand la tempête vire au cauchemar**

Le vent sifflait comme une locomotive dans le parc safari depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. La nuit était tombée très vite et une pluie diluvienne tombait à flot. Il faisait si sombre que le professeur Chen avait perdu de vue Fergus et les deux petites filles qu'ils avaient secourues un peu plus tôt. N'ayant pas d'autres solutions pour pouvoir retrouver son chemin, il libéra un Raichu de sa pokéball.  
Une grosse souris jaune aux joues colorées montra alors sa frimousse à sa sortie. Mais il fit très vite la grimace devant le temps médiocre et jeta une forte décharge électrique sur son maître afin de témoigner son mécontentement. Le dos courbé, une expression contrariée au visage comme s'il faisait sa grosse commission, le pokémon souris déchaîna toute sa colère sur son maître.  
 _-RAIIICHU !  
-GzzzAAaaaaaAAahhHHh !_  
Le professeur tomba raide à terre sous le choc, le visage brûlé et encore tout fumant.  
 _-Tu es trop susceptible Raichu... J'ai besoin de toi pour une attaque Flash, car je n'y vois rien du tout !_  
Dit-il alors.  
Le pokémon s'exécuta dans une moue d'agacement et fit briller ses joues de mille feux. Une puissante lumière éclaira alors le chemin du jeune homme. Celui-ci se releva vite et se recoiffa comme si de rien était avant de suivre son pokémon. Ils marchèrent ensuite le long du chemin de terre qui allait dans la direction du campement. Ils prirent soin d'éviter l'épaisse jungle et arrivèrent enfin à destination après dix longues minutes de marche et une chute dans une flaque d'eau. Mais à la grande surprise de Sam et son Raichu, les trois tentes étaient vides et ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace, ni des enfants, ni des surveillants. Le professeur Chen très étonné tenta de les appeler à voix haute, mais sans résultat.  
 _-Il y a quelqu'un ?! Hého ! Je suis rentré !  
-Raiichuuu !_  
Raichu aida son propriétaire avec son plus fort cri. Mais toujours aucun résultat.  
 _-C'est étrange... Pourquoi se seraient-ils éloignés des tentes avec les enfants au beau milieu de la nuit ? Auraient-ils perdu la raison ?!_  
Marmonna le jeune homme très inquiet de la situation.  
Il regarda, penché en avant et les fesses en l'air l'intérieur des tentes au cas où il trouverait un mot ou un indice. Tout semblait vide... Mais tout d'un coup...  
 _-Au secours !_  
La voix d'un enfant venait de résonner dans la nuit, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Sam. La classe qu'il devait surveiller était sûrement en danger et il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre ! Il partit en courant dans la direction de la jungle, suivit de très près par son Raichu et son Arcanin. Ensuite, il traversa comme une flèche l'épaisse végétation et les fougères géantes, puis il tomba nez à nez avec une gigantesque colonie d'Empiflors. Il aperçut alors avec horreur le petit Tate qui se débattait désespérément dans la gueule de l'un d'eux.  
Le professeur Chen savait que les Empiflors sauvages étaient très dangereux, surtout pour un enfant aussi jeune. Ils se nourrissaient de proies en tout genre et ne feraient aucune différence entre un Rattata ou un humain. Le plus pénible dans cette situation était le nombre qu'ils étaient et un seul pokémon ne suffirait pas à sauver Tate. Mais Sam refusait d'abandonner un enfant et encore moins celui d'Agatha, la femme dont il était amoureux.  
Il attrapa vivement dans sa poche deux autres pokeballs et libéra son pokémon le plus fort, un Dracaufeu accompagné de son pokémon de type plante, un Noadkoko.  
 _-Arcanin, Raichu, Dracaufeu ! Attaquez ensemble toute la colonie et mettez-y le paquet ! La vie d'un enfant est en jeux !_  
Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.  
Tandis que ses trois pokémon se jetèrent en avant sur les Empiflors, Sam se tourna vers Noadkoko.  
 _-Toi, attrape le petit avec tes lianes._  
Ordonna-t-il.  
D'un coup violent, le Noadkoko arracha le petit garçon de la gueule de l'Empiflor. C'est avec soulagement que le professeur Chen attrapa Tate et le prit dans ses bras.  
 _-Tu n'as rien !_  
Fit-il avec bonheur en essayent de le réconforter.  
 _-Les vilains pokémon ont avalé le Feunard de monsieur le surveillant._  
Pleura Tate terrorisé.  
 _-C'est fini Tate je suis là... N'y pense plus..._  
Il était déjà trop tard pour Feunard, l'Empiflor qui l'avait mangé avait déjà fini son repas et regardait d'un air mauvais le professeur Chen qui venait d'arracher le casse-croûte de son copain. Heureusement, le Dracaufeu du professeur poussa la colonie à partir plus loin avec une puissante déflagration qui fit brûler les arbres autour malgré la forte pluie.  
Une fois le danger éloigné, Sam porta Tate dans ses bras et partit hors de la jungle afin de regagner le campement toujours aussi vide.  
 _-Tate, sais-tu où sont partis tous les autres ? Ils ne sont plus au campement._  
Le questionna le professeur Chen avec gravité.  
 _-Non ils étaient encore là quand je suis partit... Je ne comprends pas... Et où est mon papa ?  
-Ton papa ? Je n'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûre, heureusement que MOI j'étais là pour toi, sinon tu aurais mal fini ! Quel idiot, j'espère qu'il n'a pas perdu les deux autres petites filles._  
Vociféra le professeur Chen comme si il sous-entendait que Tate aurait dû être son fils et non celui de Fergus.  
 _-Les filles ? Mais elles étaient déjà rentrées tout à l'heure alors qu'il faisait encore jour..._  
Répondit le petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés, confus.  
 _-Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible... Elles étaient avec nous...  
-Je vous assure monsieur, même qu'elles chantaient une chanson étrange..._  
Certifia Tate qui visiblement ne mentait pas.  
Sam semblait embêté, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il partir à la recherche des enfants ou devait-il attendre le retour de Fergus au campement ? Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait et une vieille légende revenait dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait jamais voulu y croire, mais pourtant, le fait que les deux petites filles étaient au même endroit à deux lieux différent n'était pas possible... Et si c'était l'œuvre d'un pokémon psy ?  
Le professeur Chen sentit alors contre lui que Tate frissonnait anormalement. Il réalisa tout à coup que le petit était devenu blanc comme un linge, et tremblait de froid. D'inquiétantes poches noires de fatigue se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Son corps était devenu froid et il était devenu faible et anémié.  
 _-Tate... Ça ne va pas ?_  
Fit-il avec inquiétude devant la pâleur anormale du petit garçon.  
Il comprit très vite l'état d'urgence de la situation. Tate avait du suc gastrique de l'Empiflor sur lui et avait été gravement empoisonné. Pris de panique, il s'empressa de chercher des remèdes dans son sac et son Pokematos qui lui servait de téléphone portable afin d'appeler les secours. Mais il se souvenus amèrement que les médicaments d'urgences étaient dans le sac de Fergus et réalisa avec désespoir qu'aucun coup de téléphone ne passait avec la tempête.  
 _-Évidemment... Et Fergus qui n'est encore une fois pas là pour son fils... Ça m'apprendra à lui faire confiance en lui laissant la trousse de secours !_  
Beugla Sam dans son coin.  
Il décida alors d'allonger Tate et de l'enrouler dans une couverture, voyant qu'il n'aurait pas la force de faire le chemin jusqu'à la ville de Parmanie. Il espérait que Fergus revienne au plus vite.  
Après une heure à se tourner les pouces à l'abri de la tempête, bien installés à l'intérieur d'une des tentes, une éclaircie semblait enfin se dégager. Le professeur Chen avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, tout en constatant que l'état de Tate s'était stabilisé malgré son état préoccupant. Tandis que Tate, lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir et une sensation d'étourdissement et de sommeil le gagnait.

Il luta quelques minutes pour ne pas fermer ses yeux, puis il réalisa alors qu'une douce lumière se reflétait sur le fin tissu en toile de leur tente. L'éclat était devenu fort et multicolore, tel celui d'un arc en ciel.  
Il sortit silencieusement de son abri, d'un pas lent et n'avait pas réveillé le professeur. Il leva ensuite le nez au ciel, éblouit par la douce lumière.  
Ce qu'il vit alors était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue : Un oiseau d'une beauté indescriptible, un Phoenix d'or tout droit sortit d'entre les nuages noirs comme de l'encre. De forts rayons de lumières de toutes les couleurs fusaient de son plumage rouge et se reflétaient partout dans le paysage comme des étoiles filantes de cristal. C'était Ho-Oh l'oiseau légendaire qui d'après certaines légendes, apparaîtrait après les tempêtes et les orages.

Tout d'un coup, un étrange halo se dégagea de son corps, et une voix en sortit tel de la télépathie.  
 _-Petit enfant, j'ai entendu tes pleures et ta détresse... As-tu besoin d'un guide pour ton chemin ?_  
Demanda-t-il à Tate.  
L'oiseau merveilleux se percha avec délicatesse sur un grand rocher moussu non loin de la tente et regarda Tate avec tristesse.  
 _-Je n'ai pas pleuré... J'ai juste appelé mon papa... Je l'ai perdu.  
-Tu viens pourtant de pleurer... Je t'ai entendu. Ton âme a pleuré._  
Affirma le Oh-Ho devant Tate qui ne comprenait pas.  
 _-J'ai perdu mon papa...  
-Les pleurs des enfants perdus sont si tristes... Si tristes..._  
Tate, cette fois-ci, fondit en larmes. Ses petites mains tentèrent d'essuyer ses yeux humides. Mais ses joues dégoulinaient déjà de petites gouttes d'eau salées.  
 _-Snif, snif... Je ne suis pas perdu...Snif...C'est mon papa que j'ai perdu...  
-Je sais où est ton père. Un pokémon maléfique l'a kidnappé avec tous tes amis. Je peux t'y emmener si tu le souhaites... Mais tu ne dois en aucun cas aller voir l'homme qui était avec toi dans la tente. Compris ?_  
Continua le Ho-Oh qui fixait Tate comme si il regardait quelque chose de tragique. Le petit garçon suivit alors le phœnix dans la nuit sans prévenir le professeur Chen.

.

 **Chapitre 5: Le calme après la tempête**

Les Paras, ces petits pokémon porteurs de champignons sur le dos se pressaient dans l'herbe humide. Ils étaient sortis de leur cachette et partaient vers la grande prairie afin de s'y nourrir de pousses végétales. Le ciel au-dessus d'eux se dégageait tranquillement et les cumulus amaigris par la tempête laissaient place à un ciel noir étoilé. Au loin, un Hoot-hoot, le pokémon hibou hululait et tout le parc semblait revivre enfin aux chants de petits pokémon insectes semblables à des grillons.

Tate marchait au rythme de sa respiration et foulait le chemin encore humide du bout de ses pieds. Il suivait de près le grand pokémon oiseau Ho-Oh qui savait où était son père. Ils se dirigeaient d'ailleurs vers les parties rocheuses et escarpées du parc qui était plus difficile d'accès. Et aussi plus dangereuses en vue des pentes raides, des ravins et des pokémon plus puissants.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le campement, Tate se sentait étrangement bien. Plus léger, plus en forme. Alors qu'il avait été empoisonné par un Empiflor quelques heures plus tôt. Il trouva même l'énergie nécessaire pour grimper sur les rochers.

Une fois arrivé sur les hauteurs qui culminaient le parc, le jeune garçon constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Ni son père, ni tous les enfants disparus de sa classe. Il tourna la tête vers Ho-Oh et lui jeta un regard de déception.

 _-Je ne vois pas mon papa..._

Dit-il devant un Ho-Oh qui fixait attentivement l'horizon.

 _-Écoute..._

Dit alors l'oiseau d'or.

Tate tendit l'oreille et réalisa qu'une petite voix faisait écho vers d'autres rochers plus bas. Cela semblait sortir de la crevasse qui s'y trouvait et qui semblait très profonde. Elle était même très sombre et lugubre, surtout avec la nuit où on n'y voyait absolument rien.

 _-On dirait une berceuse._

Murmura le Ho-Oh toujours d'une manière télépathique, son halo lumineux enveloppait toujours son corps lorsqu'il prenait la parole. Malgré le danger, Tate descendit dans la direction de la petite voix à tâtons. Se cramponnant au maximum à des pierres qui tenaient mal sur la paroi rocheuse toute glissante à cause de la pluie fraîchement tombée. Une fois arrivé tout en bas, il suivit à l'oreille la berceuse dans l'espoir de retrouver la jeune fille qui la chantait. Il trouva vite une entrée d'où sortait l'écho, elle était cachée entre deux énormes pierres et s'y faufila.

Après quelques pas dans le noir total, avec comme seule lumière celle de Ho-Oh et pour guide la paroi rocheuse de la grotte dans laquelle il venait de se glisser, Tate avança d'un pas nonchalant. Ils ne savaient pas vers où ils allaient, et certains passages devenaient très étroits. Surtout pour Ho-Oh qui avait tout de même une certaine taille et était plus gros que Tate. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un pokémon aussi noble que Ho-Oh se retrouve coincé entre deux murs dans une grotte. Ils prirent donc soin de prendre des passages suffisamment étroits pour lui.

Tout à coup, une petite lumière apparut au loin, semblable à celle d'une petite flamme. Plus le jeune garçon et le pokémon oiseau s'approchaient, plus ils arrivèrent à distinguer la masse noire qui tenait la flamme. C'était cette chose qui chantait et qui s'arrêta soudainement à la vue de ses visiteurs.

 _-Bonjour._

Dit une étrange petite fille aux cheveux roses attachés en deux longues tresses dans son dos. Elle semblait avoir l'âge de Tate et tenait dans ses mains une bougie blanche qui dansait et brillait dans le noir. Tate s'approcha inquiet. Il ne connaissait pas cette petite et elle ne faisait visiblement pas partie de son école.

 _-Bonjour... Mon papa est avec toi ?_

Demanda-t-il alors.

 _-Ton papa ? Il est peut-être là, ou peut-être pas... J'ai plein d'amis ici ! Tu veux être mon ami toi aussi ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas le temps d'être ton ami, je dois retrouver mon papa et les autres de mon école._

Dit-Tate.

La petite fille semblait très contrariée et lui jeta un regard sombre.

 _-Ce sont mes amis, ils restent ici._

Répondit-elle sèchement.

 _-Ils ne peuvent pas, nous devons tous rentrer chez nous. Mes camarades doivent retourner chez leurs parents._

 _-NON ! Ils restent ICI et pour toujours dans la grotte avec moi !_

Gronda-t-elle en tapant du pied tandis que la flamme de sa bougie virait à la couleur bleue.

 _-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ils doivent rentrer chez eux !_

Fit Tate sévèrement.

La petite fille se mit alors très en colère et pleurnicha de vive voix.

 _-NORBERT ! le garçon, il est méchant avec moi !_

Cria-t-elle.

 _-Qui est Norbert?_

Fit le Ho-Oh inquiet.

Une très haute silhouette humaine apparut dans l'ombre derrière la petite fille, et c'est finalement un pokémon de presque deux mètres de haut qui se montra. C'était un Hypnomade plus grand et maigre que la normal, à la silhouette humaine, de couleur jaune, un gros nez et un pendule à la main. Sa simple vue fit frissonner de peur Tate.

Le grand pokémon jaune regarda d'un air surpris Tate et se mit à parler la langue humaine de vive voix, comme un être humain parlerait. Chose surprenante et presque impossible pour un pokémon.

 _-Il n'y a rien à manger sur celui-là, il ne fera plus jamais de rêves... Par contre le Ho-Oh..._

Dit-il en regardant l'oiseau d'or avec un regard vicieux. Celui-ci était à présent sur ses gardes.

 _-Ne me touche pas. Ni moi, ni cet enfant._

 _-Tu dois avoir des rêves délicieux. Je n'avais jamais goûté à un Ho-Oh... Mais je doute que tu sois aussi délicieux qu'un enfant._

Continua l'hypnomade en se léchant les lèvres.

 _-Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle._

Dit Tate inquiet.

 _-Hypnomade est un pokémon qui hypnotise ses proies pour pouvoir les endormirent et manger leurs rêves. C'est comme ça qu'il se nourrit. Mais certains pokémon qui utilisent le pouvoir de dévorêve vont trop loin et mangent l'âme de leurs victimes... Et j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas de celui-ci._

Répondit sombrement le Ho-Oh.

Tate ne comprenait toujours pas, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était la mort et tout ça le dépassait en vue de son jeune âge. Mais il était bien décidé à retrouver son père.

 _-Dis-moi où est mon papa !_

Tonna-t-il à l'hypnomade.

La petite fille se mit à rire.

 _-Venez ici les amis... Venez jouer avec moi !_

Tate et le Ho-Oh entendirent alors une sorte de chorale infernale à droite et à gauche. Ils furent ensuite vite entourés et encerclés par tous les enfants, les trois surveillants et Fergus qui chantaient l'étrange comptine. Tous avaient des yeux blancs et étaient dans un état second sous hypnose. C'était visiblement l'œuvre de l'hypnomade. Ils marchaient comme des zombis et se dirigeaient vers eux.

 _-PAPA !_

Cria Tate qui se précipita sur son père.

Le petit garçon s'agrippa aux vêtements de Fergus et tenta de le secouer pour le réveiller, mais sans résultat. Lui comme toutes les autres victimes de Norbert l'hypnomade, restèrent tels des zombis à chanter une berceuse inquiétante.

Devant la situation critique, Le Ho-Oh se jeta sur l'hypnomade, les griffes acérées en avant affin de l'attaquer pour qu'il libère tout le monde de son emprise.

 _-Ça suffit ! Tu vas stopper cette mascarade tout de suite ! Nous pokémon ne devons pas faire de mal aux humains !_

Gronda Ho-Oh de colère.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, lui qui est connu à Johto pour être un symbole de paix. Le pokémon humanoïde tenta de repousser du bras l'oiseau, mais celui-ci lui cracha un torrent de flammes au visage.

L'hypnomade hurla de douleur et fit un pas en arrière en se cachant le visage entre ses deux mains. Les attaques feu de Ho-Oh étaient particulièrement virulentes et il en gardera sûrement des traces à vie.

 _-Sale volatile répugnant ! Tu vas me payer ça très cher !_

Vociféra de rage l'hypnomade qui se tenait une partie de son visage endolori.

 _-C'est une attaque de feu sacré, elle brûle à jamais ceux qui osent briser la paix entre les humains et les pokémon._

Dit Ho-Oh, les ailes en avant, cherchant à impressionner son adversaire.

Norbert retira ses mains qui cachaient ses yeux, et se jeta à son tour sur Ho-Oh dévoilant un visage brûlé sur tout le côté droit. Il en gardera à coup sûr une cicatrice créée par les flammes qui ne partira jamais. Il répliqua vivement d'une forte attaque psychique qui fit tomber l'oiseau d'or au sol et le plaqua sous son corps pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il empoigna ensuite fermement le cou maigre du Ho-Oh et le serra entre ses doigts.

 _-Maintenant, tu vas t'endormir joli petit oiseau. Fais de beaux rêves._

Lui murmura l'Hypnomade dans un sourire sadique.

Tate se cacha terrifié derrière son père qui continuait de chanter sa berceuse. Il regarda impuissant le Ho-Oh s'endormir et tomber en un tas de cendres au sol. Il étouffa un cri de terreur.

 _-Que le festin commence !_

Rigola à gorge déployée comme un fou furieux l'hypnomade, fière comme un paon pour avoir abattu et dévoré les rêves d'un Ho-Oh.


	2. Chap 6 à 10 - Le bébé fantominus

**Chapitre 6: Douce berceuse au fond du gouffre**

 _-Viens petit enfant, viens à moi. Je vais te bercer toute la nuit. Viens n'ait pas peur tu verras, je serais pour toujours ton ami. Dès que tes yeux se fermeront et que tu t'endormiras, ne t'en fais pas, je serais là. Je dévorerais tous tes rêves, puis je m'assurerais que plus jamais tu ne te réveilleras. Viens petit enfant viens à moi. Je t'enroulerais dans tes beaux draps froids, puis de mon délicieux cauchemar jamais tu ne te réveilleras._

 _-Papa... J'ai peur._

Murmura Tate tremblant, agrippé à un bout du pantalon de son père. Tout le monde autour de lui chantait l'étrange berceuse de l'hypnomade et Ho-Oh n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres fumant au sol.

 _-Papa, s'il te plaît... Réveille-toi !_

 _-Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas jouer avec moi ?_

Rigola d'un air mesquin la petite fille aux cheveux roses qui semblait ravie de la tournure que prenait la situation.

Tate se retourna et couru vers elle furieux.

 _-Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ?!_

 _-Ils dorment dans un profond sommeil. Ils sont tous en train de jouer avec moi dans le rêve que Norbert a créé. Tu veux venir aussi ?_

Demanda la petite fille amusée.

 _-Il y aura mon père ?_

 _-Bien-sûr !_

Répondit-elle.

Tate se mit à réfléchir, c'était peut-être sa seule chance de sauver tout le monde.

 _-Très bien, je veux venir jouer avec vous tous._

Dit Tate.

La petite fille pointa sa main devant le visage du jeune garçon et montra trois doigts.

 _-Je compte jusqu'à trois, et tu t'endormiras... Un, deux... Trois._

Les yeux de Tate se fermèrent, et il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Il faisait tout noir, tout froid. Des voix résonnèrent au loin comme un écho, les oreilles de Tate peinèrent à les entendre.

 _-Tate ?_

 _-Tu crois qu'il nous entend Sid ?_

 _-Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher le maître._

Les voix semblèrent de plus en plus proches et percutantes.

 _-Lève-toi Tate, regarde où on est ! Cet endroit est génial !_

Tate reconnut la voix de son ami Sid. Une image de plus en plus nette apparue sous ses yeux, il voyait enfin. Trois de ses amis étaient debout devant lui et le dévisageaient avec intérêt. Il était allongé dans un champ de coquelicots, le soleil brillait intensément, il faisait enfin beau et chaud. La grande prairie s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon et un très grand arbre parmi trois autres plus petits surplombaient tout, tout en haut d'une colline. Les arbres avaient tous des bouts de papier attachés aux branches et qui se balançaient au bout de petites chaînettes. Le plus gros des arbres avait même une bien mystérieuse porte arrondie en bois peinte en vert et elle semblait bien verrouillée.

Autour de l'arbre, une sorte de petit mur en pierre, encastré dans l'herbe formait un grand cercle et il était décoré par des centaines de Jizos, l'ami des enfants : Des petites statues japonaises en formes grossières de bouddhas qui représentaient les âmes de tous les enfants qui ont perdu la vie. Chaque pierre était vêtue de petits bonnets et bandanas rouges, ainsi qu'en accompagnement des petits moulinets à vent multicolores qui pivotaient et tournoyaient au vent.

 _-Où on est ?_

Demanda alors Tate qui se releva en s'agrippant à l'horrible pull jaune poussin de Sid.

 _-Je ne sais pas vraiment, ça fait un moment qu'on est tous là. Tu crois que ça faisait partie du voyage ?_

 _-Non Sid et nous devons absolument partir d'ici... Tu as vu mon papa ?_

Demanda Tate.

Sid pointa du doigt le haut de la colline. La petite fille aux cheveux roses était là-bas, entourée de quatre Nidorans. Ils ressemblaient à des gros lapins bleu gris et violets avec des épines.

 _-Elle doit savoir elle, mais pourquoi on doit partir maintenant ? Qui a-t-il de si urgent ? On s'amuse si bien ici !_

Soupira Sid.

 _-Nous sommes dans un rêve Sid... Tout ça n'est pas réel et nous allons nous faire manger par l'hypnomade ! Il faut rassembler tout le monde et partir au plus vite._

Scanda Tate qui partit en courant vers la petite fille.

Une fois devant elle, la fillette le regarda avec satisfaction tout en caressant la tête d'un des Nidorans.

 _-Tu veux jouer avec moi ?_

Proposa-t-elle de nouveau.

 _-Pas le temps, je dois parler à mon papa !_

 _-Mais tu avais promis !_

 _-Dis-moi où il est !_

Dit Tate en haussant la voix.

 _-Ton père, ton père... Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche. Tu n'as pas besoin de parents tout comme moi, ils ne servent qu'à nous gronder et nous donner des règles. Norbert lui est là pour prendre soin de nous et il nous laisse faire tout ce que l'on veut._

Ria t-elle.

 _-C'est faux, il va tous nous manger et tu le sais !_

La petite se mit alors à rire de façon hystérique.

 _-Norbert ne mange pas les enfants, il les enferme juste pour toujours dans son placard quand je me suis lassée de mes nouveaux amis._

 _-Un placard ?!_

Demanda Tate.

La petite montra la grande porte en bois peinte en vert qui était juste derrière elle. Elle était solidement encastrée dans l'arbre et la peinture était si vieille qu'elle s'écaillait sur les rebords.

 _-Quand Norbert fait entrer un de mes amis ici, il n'en ressort plus jamais._

Fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

 _-Dit-moi où est mon père s'il te plaît. Et après je te promets que je jouerais avec toi._

Dit Tate qui insista de plus en plus.

La petite continua de rire d'un air mesquin en caressant le nidoran violet qui était assis sur ses genoux.

 _-Il est juste sous ton nez, grand bêta._

Tate écarquilla ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait transformé son père et les trois autres surveillants en nidorans.

 _-Il... Il va rester comme ça toute sa vie ?!_

 _-T'es bête ou quoi. C'est juste un rêve. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux ici, je peux même te transformer en aspicot !_

Fit-elle dans un rire moqueur.

 _-Alors, rends-lui sa forme normale !_

Implora Tate.

 _-On va faire un jeu, si tu gagnes je retransforme ton papa comme il était avant. Si je gagne je te transforme en... En mélofée !_

 _-Très bien !_

Dit Tate qui soudain s'immobilisa.

 _-Heu... Mais quel jeu ?_

Demanda-t-il non rassuré.

 _-Cap' ou pas cap'. On se donne un défi à tour de rôle... Et comme je suis gentille, je te laisse commencer._

Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans un sourire avant de se lever.

 _-D'accord... Tu n'es pas cap'... De réveiller tous les enfants ici._

Dit Tate devant l'expression changeante de la gamine. Celle-ci semblait profondément contrariée par son gage et n'avait visiblement aucune envie de le faire.

 _-Ce n'est pas juste, tu triches !_

 _-Si tu ne le fais pas, je gagne et tu dois retransformer mon père._

Dit Tate d'un ton ferme.

 _-Très bien... Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi. Alors c'est d'accord, je réveille tout le monde._

La petite fille respecta son accord et d'un claquement de doigts, tous les enfants revinrent à eux dans la grotte. Tous étaient très inquiets et surpris du lieu où ils avaient atterri.

...

Toujours dans son rêve, Tate attendait maintenant et avec beaucoup d'appréhensions le gage de la petite fille aux cheveux roses.

 _-Tu n'es pas cap'... D'aller derrière la porte verte._

Dit-elle en montrant la vieille porte en bois encastrée dans l'arbre.

.

 **Chapitre 7: Derrière la porte verte.**

La petite fille venait de donner son gage... Tate devait aller derrière la mystérieuse porte verte où l'hypnomade emmenait les enfants pour les faire disparaître à jamais.

Tate fit les yeux ronds et sentit le traquenard.

 _-Attends, ce n'est pas juste, si je vais derrière cette porte je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir !_

Râla-t-il.

 _-Si tu ne le fais pas, je gagne et ton père restera un nidoran pour toujours._

Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Tate ravala sa salive, il se tourna alors vers la porte et hésita longuement à l'ouvrir. L'inquiétude le gagna. Qui avait-il derrière cette porte de si terrible ? Il posa sa main sur la vieille poignée en bois et commença doucement à la tourner. Seulement, l'arrivée de Norbert l'hypnomade dans le rêve tombait à pique et Tate retira aussitôt sa main. Le grand pokemon jaune semblait en colère après la petite fille et se précipita vers elle.

 _-Pétronille, pourquoi avoir réveillé tous les enfants ?!_

 _-Mais Norbert, si je ne l'avais pas fait, ce gros méchant aurait gagné notre jeu._

Répondit la petite en pleurnichant.

 _-Je me fiche de ton jeu idiot, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?_

 _-Mais..._

 _-Le jour où je t'ai récupéré dans une corbeille au milieu de la forêt, je ne t'ai pas mangé et tu sais pourquoi._

 _-Par ce que tu m'as adopté..._

Répondit Pétronille d'une petite voix.

 _-J'attends de toi une aide pour attraper les enfants, pas que tu les relâches sur un coup de tête._

Dit l'hypnomade très fâché contre la petite. Visiblement, elle était en quelque sorte sa fille adoptive. Une petite humaine qu'il avait trouvé abandonnée et qui avait été laissée à son sort dans une forêt. Il lui avait appris à parler et à utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques pour qu'elle puisse venir dans les rêves qu'il fabriquait.

 _-Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu..._

Fit tristement Pétronille la tête basse.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave mon bébé soporifique... Il nous reste une proie, je vais quand même pouvoir manger ce soir._

Répondit affectueusement l'hypnomade en levant soudainement la tête vers Tate.

-Moi ?!

Dit Tate dans un sursaut.

 _-Pas toi andouille. Je ne peux manger les rêves d'un enfant qui n'en fera plus jamais. Je parlais de ton père. Les adultes ne sont pas aussi bons que les enfants, mais ça me calera au moins l'estomac pour cette nuit._

Répondit l'hypnomade.

 _-Et les trois autres ?_

Demanda la gamine dans un sourire goguenard.

 _-On va les garder pour plus tard. Qu'ils restent en nidoran pour le moment._

À l'entente de la sentence, Tate courut immédiatement vers son père et l'attrapa dans ses bras avant de partir en courant vers les trois surveillants. Les trois nidorans se mirent à le suivre et tous partirent à toute vitesse le plus loin possible de l'hypnomade jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

 _-Il faut qu'on se réveille au plus vite ! Faites quelque chose vous quatre !_

Cria Tate, mais les quatre nidorans étaient incapables de parler.

Ils continuèrent à courir, seulement au bout d'un moment, ils retombèrent sur la petite colline avec les arbres. À chaque tentative de fuite, le même scénario se reproduisait au grand dam du petit groupe terrorisé. Visiblement, la voie était sans issue et peut importe le chemin qu'ils prendraient, ils retomberaient toujours au même endroit.

Pétronille s'était assise sur le grand muret en pierre entre deux jizos et riait joyeusement tout en les regardant tourner en rond.

 _-Ils sont pris au piège comme des rattatas ! C'est tellement rigolo !_

Fanfaronna-t-elle, tandis que les yeux de Norbert l'hypnomade se mirent à briller et un halo bleu l'entoura. Il était en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. L'attaque en question était une attaque cauchemar, et le merveilleux ciel bleu se changea en un ciel rouge sang. Le champ de coquelicots se consuma intégralement et ne laissa plus qu'un tapis de cendres par terre. Quant aux arbres, ils se transformèrent en de longs piliers en bétons.

Devant ce spectacle, Tate sera fort son père contre lui, tandis que les trois surveillants se cachèrent derrière lui. Tout était enfin prêt, et l'hypnomade pouvait désormais commencer à attaquer le petit groupe afin de manger les rêves de Fergus. Il tendit sa main en avant, et une bulle sortit aussitôt de la tête du nidoran. Elle flottait dans l'air et semblait légère comme une bulle de savon. Elle avait une douce couleur arc-en-ciel et brillait comme si elle était pleine de souvenirs heureux. L'hypnomade l'attrapa comme si c'était une brioche et mordit dedans avec un sourire de satisfaction.

 _-Très intéressant... Je vois que vous aimez les ectoplasmas dans votre famille... Votre femme et vous en avez chacun un. Comme c'est touchant._

Dit-il dans un rire mauvais.

Il venait de manger un fragment de souvenir, et voyait une scène attendrissante où Fergus et Agatha tenaient tous les deux un ectoplasma dans leurs bras. C'était à l'époque où ils commençaient à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

La gamine tira une moue de dégoût.

 _-Je déteste les ectoplasmas. Ils sont gros et moches._

Fit-elle.

L'hypnomade frappa dans ses mains, et la vieille porte verte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Une ombre en sortit et commença à prendre la forme d'un ectoplasma de grande taille. Mais celui-ci était plus maigre, élancée et avait vraiment une silhouette humaine. Il était terrifiant et regardait d'un air mauvais le petit groupe avec des petits yeux rouges. Il sortait tout droit d'un affreux cauchemar. Il semblait très mince, comme une ombre avec de grandes jambes et de très longs bras.

La gamine attrapa alors l'hypnomade par le bras.

 _-Attends Norbert. Je n'en ai pas fini avec l'autre imbécile qui a voulu jouer aux plus malins tout à l'heur._

 _-Très bien, mon petit Soporifique adoré, amuse-toi un peu._

Lui répondit-il.

Elle frappa à son tour dans ses mains, et Tate se changea en un fantominus dans un _« pop ! »_ bruyant. Se retrouvant sans bras sous cette forme de pokemon, son père toujours sous sa forme de nidoran tomba au sol. La gamine se mit à rire de façon hystérique.

 _-Regarde comme tu es affreux ! Tu es tout rond et gazeux, tu ne ressembles plus à rien ! Alors, c'est qui qui a gagné le jeu, hein ?!_

Se vanta-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

Puis elle désigna le pauvre Tate du doigt en regardant l'ectoplasma d'un air réjoui.

 _-Emmène le derrière la porte verte, je ne veux plus jamais revoir sa tête affreuse !_

Le pokemon géant hocha la tête en signe d'obéissance et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le petit groupe.

 _-Je suis si fière de toi mon petit soporifique._

Se réjouissait l'hypnomade.

À la vue de l'ectoplasma qui arrivait vers eux, Tate partit le plus vite possible du groupe afin de ne pas les mettre en danger. Une course poursuite commença entre Tate sous sa forme de fantominus et l'ectoplasma géant. Mais c'était perdu d'avance pour le pauvre enfant qui se voyait trop vite rattraper par l'énorme ombre. Une grosse main noire attrapa Tate et le pokemon l'emporta aussitôt derrière la porte sous le regard dévasté de son père.

 _-Tate ! Non !_

Cria-t-il de désespoir dans sa langue de nidoran.

La petite fille continua de sourire avec satisfaction.

 _-Tout ce qui entre derrière cette porte, n'en ressors jamais. Et tu ne redeviendras plus jamais humain, Tate._

Fergus se mit à courir à toute vitesse et suivit son fils aveuglément derrière la porte verte qui se referma aussitôt derrière eux.

Pendant ce temps là, ignorant tout ce qui se passait dans la grotte où étaient piégés les enfants, le professeur Chen encore endormi ouvrit timidement les yeux. Une étrange plume d'or était posée juste sous son nez. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors, mais la plume dégageait une douce lumière. Intrigué, il se releva difficilement et l'examina. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle plume et se demandait de quel genre de pokemon elle pouvait bien provenir.  
Puis, dans un flash, il se rappela de la situation critique de la veille et de l'état préoccupant de Tate. Il réalisa avec une grande angoisse qu'il s'était endormi alors que le jeune garçon avait été empoisonné. Il regarda dans un saut de panique si Tate allait bien, il le trouva sous la couverture dans la même position où il l'avait laissé la veille.

Le professeur Chen sentit son souffle devenir plus intense et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du petit garçon. Comme si un terrible pressentiment l'envahissait.

 _-Tate, est-ce que tu te sens mieux par rapport à tout à l'heure ?_

Demanda-t-il.

Mais Tate ne répondit pas.

 _-Tate, tu dors ?_

Il souleva la couverture et tenta de le secouer légèrement. Mais en vue du petit corps qui ne réagissait pas et qui resta raide, le professeur Chen du se rendre à l'évidence que Tate avait déjà succombé au poison de l'empiflor quelques heures plus tôt, et c'était la raison pour laquelle Ho-Oh était venu le chercher.  
Il s'écroula alors sur le petit corps sans vie et poussa un cri déchirant de douleur. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver le fils d'Agatha, et le poids énorme de la culpabilité commençait à le ronger.

Il enroula alors Tate dans la couverture et le prit dans ses bras, puis, en larmes, il partit à la recherche des enfants et de ses collègues. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Fergus ?

.

 **Chapitre 8: Le miracle de la tour pokémon.**

Le professeur Chen courait à travers le parc à grandes foulées, le corps de Tate dans ses bras. Son arcanin était sorti de sa pokeball et flairait la trace des enfants. Le grand pokémon chien de feu trouva finalement son chemin plus facilement que lors de ses premières recherches sous la tempête. Il n'y avait plus de vent ni de pluie et cela lui facilitait beaucoup la tâche. Son museau trouvait plus facilement les odeurs et ils arrivèrent en un rien de temps sur une piste au bord du petit chemin de terre. Ils tombèrent très vite sur la grotte et remontèrent sans peine jusqu'aux enfants et les surveillants qui s'étaient enfin réveillés de leurs cauchemars. Tous dans la grotte étaient terrifiés de peur et regardaient le corps de Fergus au sol qui semblait ne pas se réveiller. Norbert l'hypnomade et Petronille la gamine aux cheveux roses étaient là eux aussi, et semblaient se délecter du spectacle.

Tout le monde regarda alors avec effrois et surprises le petit corps de Tate dans les bras du professeur Chen.

 _-Pourquoi Tate est ici ?_

Demanda alors le petit Sid, la voix coupée.

 _-Il a toujours été avec moi... Je... Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver... Il a été empoisonné par des empiflors..._

Sanglota le professeur Chen qui posa Tate au sol.

 _-Mais ce n'est pas possible, il était avec nous il n'y a même pas cinq minutes dans le rêve d'hypnomade..._

Bredouilla la surveillante sous le choc.

Mais l'esprit de Tate était toujours coincé dans le rêve créé par hypnomade...

 _« Il y a quoi derrière cette fichue porte verte? Il n'y a rien, rien du tout. Si seulement je pouvais sortir de là... »_

Tate semblait désespéré, il s'était retrouvé derrière cette porte maudite sous sa forme de fantominus, celle où les enfants disparaissaient pour toujours. Son père n'était pas là et tout autour de lui était complètement noir.

Après une longue ''marche'' en flottant en l'air, il arriva dans une petite zone bien étrange. Il y avait une faible lumière grisonnante qui sortait de nulle part et devant lui, plusieurs centaines de statues de pierres représentant des Jizos étaient placées en plusieurs rangées de cercles et semblaient attendre dans le néant, tel un macabre cimetière qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Norbert l'hypnomade apparut alors devant lui et ne semblait pas surpris de le voir ici.

 _-Comme je m'y attendais, tu n'es pas devenu une statue de pierre comme les autres enfants._

Fit le pokémon.

Tate lui jeta un regard confus.

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Je n'ai pu manger ni tes rêves ni ton âme par ce que tu étais déjà mort. Et à présent, tu vas errer bêtement dans mon rêve à tout jamais parce que je n'ai pas pu manger ton âme comme pour tous ceux qui viennent ici. Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?_

Continua l'hypnomade soucieux.

Tate jeta un regard d'effrois vers les statues de pierre, il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Soudain, l'un des Jizos prit feu. Une immense flamme d'or grimpa jusqu'au ciel et se changea en Ho-Oh. Les ailes tendues et lumineuses, il fonça sur le petit fantominus.

 _-J'arrive petit, nous devons sortir d'ici !_

Dit le merveilleux oiseau. Tel le phénix, il venait de renaître de ses cendres. Il attrapa Tate entre ses griffes et dans un tourbillon de feux, il les sortit tous les deux de leur état de rêve dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

Dans la grotte, le professeur Chen qui avait rejoint les enfants et les surveillants observa sans voix le tas de cendres au sol se consumer avant de devenir de vives flammes.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ?!_

Dit-il surpris, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

Ho-Oh leur apparu alors, aussi fort et vif qu'avant. Il venait de se redonner la vie et avait put renaitre de ses cendres. Norbert l'hypnomade et Pétronille regardèrent avec dégoût l'oiseau apparaître devant eux, et il semblait très en colère.

D'une voix télépathique, Ho-Oh s'adressa à ses deux adversaires.

 _-Vous croyez-vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Je vais vous montrer la véritable puissance d'un pokémon légendaire. Avec mon pouvoir de résurrection, je deviens plus puissant ! Vous allez goûter à ma colère !_

Cria-t-il furieux.

D'un battement d'ailes, il claqua les deux extrémités de ses plumes les unes aux autres et enflamma le corps de Tate qui était aux pieds du professeur Chen. Ensuite, son propre corps s'enflamma à son tour, et Tate lui donna davantage de forces pour affronter l'hypnomade. Ses ailes de feu devenaient alors multicolores et une lumière aveuglante illumina la grotte. Ils ne formèrent plus qu'un grand barrage de feux entre l'hypnomade et les enfants et s'abattit sur Norbert en un éclair dans une déferlante. Une véritable tornade brûlante les souffla, les poussant à se replier.

 _-Nous reviendrons !_

Dit Norbert qui voyait qu'il ne contrôlait plus la situation.

Il utilisa aussitôt après une attaque téléportation et disparu avec Pétronille sous le regard de tous. Ho-Oh redevint alors un oiseau dans sa forme normale et regarda calmement les enfants avant de repartir dehors et disparaître dans le ciel.  
Tate venait de disparaître avec lui.

Peu après, tout le monde constata que Fergus avait lui aussi perdu la vie après avoir affronté l'hypnomade. Mais pour une mystérieuse raison, tous avaient oublié les événements dans la grotte en rapport avec Ho-Oh. Comme si leur mémoire avait été endommagée.

C'est avec le cœur lourd que le professeur Chen récupéra les pokémon de son rival avant d'annoncer l'horrible nouvelle à Agatha. Celle-ci effondrée, demanda à son vieil ami de veiller sur les pokémon de Fergus, sauf son ectoplasma qu'elle garda.

Dévastée par la perte de son mari et de son fils, elle s'isola ensuite dans sa petite maison à Jadielle avec ses pokemons spectres. Tandis que l'ectoplasma de son défunt mari, lui, était finalement resté à Lavanville pour veiller sur la tombe de son maître. Il resta à son poste jour et nuit dans l'espoir d'un miracle.

 _-Fin du cycle 1 de la fan-fiction. Début du cycle 2.-_

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, la vie reprenait son cours normal. Ou presque. Car pour Agatha, plus rien n'était comme avant. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, retrouver son fils et son mari. Et elle se noyait dans son chagrin.

Quant à Ho-Oh, il continuait de survoler la région de Kanto et de Johto comme à son habitude. Partout où il passait, un gigantesque arc en ciel apparaissait et portait chance à ceux qui le regardaient.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Ho-Oh. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs de résurrection sur une autre créature que lui-même. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était il y avait environ 110 ans. Ce jour-là, la grande tour cendrée à Johto, anciennement appelée tour de cuivre, était en feux. Elle aurait pris feu durant 3 jours suite à un éclair qui s'était abattu au sommet de la tour et avait fait périr trois bébés evolis qui y vivaient dans le brasier. Quand Ho-Oh trouva les trois malheureux pokémon sans vie, devant leur innocence, il décida de leur faire le cadeau de les ressusciter. Mais ses pouvoirs étaient si grands que les evolis s'étaient tous les trois changés en un pokémon fabuleux chacun : C'est ainsi que Suicune, Raikou et Entei apparurent grâce aux pouvoirs merveilleux de Ho-Oh.

Décidé à refaire un miracle pour récompenser le courage de Tate pour avoir sauvé ses amis, le grand oiseau d'or se posa tout en haut de la tour de Lavanville et y installa son nid avant de pondre un unique œuf, lui aussi d'or. Puis, il le couva durant quelques jours bien à l'abri des regards. Il était perché si haut, que personne n'arrivait à vraiment distinguer de quelle sorte de pokémon il s'agissait. C'est donc tout naturellement que les habitants de Lavanville l'ignorèrent en pensant à un simple rapacedepic, un des pokémon oiseaux les plus communs de Kanto.

Et puis un beau matin, le miracle se produisit et l'œuf se mit à bouger, il allait enfin éclore. La coquille se fissura doucement sous le regard protecteur du grand oiseau et commença à craqueler ci et là. Quelques minutes suffirent à libérer ce qu'il contenait. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Ho-Oh s'attendait. Car en effet, au lieu de voir la bouille d'un bébé humain nouveau né, il y trouva quelque chose de plutôt rond, noir et gazeux. Ce n'était pas un petit enfant non, mais un fantominus. Ne comprenant rien, Ho-Oh regarda d'un air confus le bébé pokemon avant de se mettre à réfléchir :

Tate avait gardé sa forme de pokémon lorsque Pétronille, la gamine aux cheveux rose l'avait métamorphosé dans le rêve de l'hypnomade. Mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'il garderait réellement cette forme !

Ho-Oh ne réalisa alors que trop tard son erreur. Il avait ressuscité Tate dans le rêve alors qu'il était un fantominus avant de le ramener dans le vrai monde. Ce qui a eu comme effet pour lui de garder cette forme-ci en emportant avec lui un fragment des pouvoirs de Pétronille. Voilà qui était bien embêtant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement à méditer sur cette saugrenue transformation, au risque de se faire attraper par un humain. Il glissa alors le fantominus nouveau-né par une fenêtre de la tour pokémon et disparue dans le ciel gris.

Peut après, Tate ouvrit pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de son œuf ses yeux. Il ne vit alors qu'un endroit triste et sombre remplit de tombes et de pokémon spectres. Les murs étaient en bétons et le sol un carrelage blanc et froid. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui et avait froid et peur.

De nombreux fantominus et spectrums accoururent alors pour le saluer, impatients de devenir amis avec lui. Mais le pauvre Tate était plus effrayé qu'autre chose et se cacha sous un vieux meuble en bois qui traînait au fond de la salle.

Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il ne se rappelait de rien, sauf d'une chose : Qu'il avait été humain. Il se rappelait de ses mains, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de son escapade au parc safari. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'arrivait même plus à parler dans une langue humaine.

 _-Fanto fantominus..._

Il fondit en larme, il voulait ses parents. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Et puis soudain, parmi les fantominus et les spectrums qui l'entouraient, l'ectoplasma de son père apparut. Il le reconnut immédiatement par instinct.

 _-Tate.. ?_

.

 **Chapitre 9: Le bébé pokémon:**

Tate s'était retourné, à sa grande surprise, il découvrit l'ectoplasma de son père. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait ce qu'il lui disait et comprenait le langage des pokémon. Pensant encore être un petit garçon, il se dirigea vers lui en larmes.

 _-Où est mon papa ?_

Dit-il dans un sanglot, dans le langage pokémon, et en se blottissant dans les bras de l'ectoplasma. Mais le gros pokémon ombre ne sut quoi lui répondre, comment dire à un enfant que son père était décédé ?

 _-Il... Il... Hum... Dorénavant, c'est moi qui serai ton papa mon petit Tate..._

 _-Ha bon ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Demanda le petit fantominus.

 _-Ton père n'est plus là, comme je suis son pokémon, c'est donc moi qui veillerai sur toi._

Répondit Ectoplasma.

Tate ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il semblait s'être résigné à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Fergus, comme s'il le savait déjà. Ectoplasma prit ensuite délicatement Tate dans ses bras et partit en chemin pour rentrer à Jadielle chez Agatha.

Malheureusement, la journée était bien mauvaise pour voyager, la saison des tempêtes était bien entamée avec la fin de l'été et de nombreux orages grondaient au-dessus du pays. La pluie tombait tristement sur les carreaux de la petite maison en pierre d'Agatha. Depuis des semaines elle était inconsolable et cherchait à noyer son chagrin dans une tasse de thé près du feu.

Le professeur Chen tambourinait à sa porte, mais elle n'ouvrait plus à personne depuis le tragique accident au parc safari. Elle s'était complètement renfermée sur elle et broyait du noir avec ses pokémon.

 _-TOC, TOC, TOC !_

 _-Agatha ! C'est moi Sam, ouvre-moi !_

Cria le professeur Chen inquiet. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

 _-Fiche moi la paix, je ne veux voir personne ! Je ne me lèverais pas de mon canapé !_

Répondit-elle sans se lever du canapé.

 _-Tu comptes rester assise là jusqu'à ce que les choses changent ?!_

 _-Parfaitement !_

Fit Agatha au professeur Chen.

 _-Tu finiras bien par te lever !_

 _-Même pour aller pisser je ne bougerais pas._

Dit-elle fermement.

 _-Très bien..._

Celui-ci soupira et repartit vers le Bourg-Palette à vélo, dépité.

Agatha grommela intérieurement avant de remettre un peu de bois dans le feu de la cheminée. Puis elle reprit place sur son canapé entre deux coussins avant de regarder amèrement une photo de famille où elle tenait Tate dans ses bras et où Fergus la regardait avec douceur.

 _-Où es-tu maintenant mon fils ? As-tu peur ? Es-tu heureux ? Est-ce que tu joues en ce moment avec Mew et ton père ? Ou bien..._

 _-Gratt, gratt, graatttt !_

Un bruit de grattements se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Elle aperçut alors intriguée, l'ectoplasma de son défunt mari qui attendait posté devant la vitre. Elle s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir.

Il se rendit aussitôt aux pieds de la pauvre veuve, tenant quelque chose dans les mains. Elle se pencha en avant et aperçu alors un bébé fantominus qui dormait lové contre lui. Le gros pokémon violet fit comprendre à Agatha qu'il s'agissait de Tate. Mais Agatha semblait avoir compris de travers l'ectoplasma et pensait qu'il s'agissait de son petit à lui. Ravie et surprise de la nouvelle, elle s'empressa de prendre le nouveau-né dans ses bras. S'occuper de lui lui changerait sûrement les idées.

Quand Tate ouvrit les yeux, c'est avec bonheur qu'il retrouva sa mère. Il s'était alors mis à la suivre partout comme un petit poussin. Bien sûr, Agatha ne comprenait pas d'où venait une si soudaine affection démesurée du petit pokémon pour elle, mais cela lui remontait beaucoup le moral.

En très peu de temps, elle fut prise d'une affection immense pour ce bébé pokémon. Elle décida de l'élever et le prendre sous son aile afin de faire de lui un de ses nouveaux pokémon pour son équipe. Elle avait besoin de pokémon forts pour continuer de faire partit de l'élite des quatre de la ligue pokémon, et elle sentit énormément de potentiels dans ce petit.

Mais Tate ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'était plus à ses yeux son fils et une barrière invisible s'était dressée entre eux. Il était privé de sa condition d'humain. Il n'était plus qu'un pokémon pour Agatha et il se sentit vite très mal dans sa peau à cause de ça. Il ne ressemblait plus à un humain, mais surtout, il n'arrivait plus à parler la même langue qu'eux. Il n'arrivait donc pas à dire à sa mère qu'il était son fils. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de le lui dire.

Heureusement pour lui, Agatha avait quelques bonnes années d'expérience derrière elle pour apprendre à communiquer avec les pokémon de type spectre. Elle avait donc vite compris que Tate avait quelque chose de spécial, et ne l'enferma pas dans une pokeball comme elle l'aurait fait avec d'autres pokémon.

Elle n'eut aucun mal ensuite, à apprendre à son rejeton les premières bases au combat. Elle constata de jour en jour à quel point il comprenait vite et progressait. Ses pouvoirs fantomatiques se développaient particulièrement bien et appris vite à faire des tours d'illusions, de métamorphose, avaler les rêves de ses adversaires et envoyer des ondes folies. Son père adoptif se chargeait personnellement de l'entraîner et l'emmenait toutes les nuits au cimetière de Lavanville pour qu'il apprenne auprès de ses cousins fantominus.

En à peine quelques mois, Tate savait parfaitement changer d'apparence à la grande surprise de sa mère. Ses premiers essais, bien qu'impressionnants, n'étaient pas glorieux. Il se changeait en un rattata au corps gazeux tout en gardant son visage de fantominus. Un morphing restait une attaque très difficile à apprendre pour un pokémon et le père adoptif de Tate était un des rares Ectoplasmas à connaître cette technique. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui s'était occupé personnellement de la lui enseigner dans l'espoir qu'elle lui soit utile un jour.

Agatha était devenue profondément fière de lui, mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Après de multiples essais, Tate arrivait à se changer en un autre pokémon à la perfection. Mais contre toute attente, un matin, Tate essayait de pousser des petits cris différents du cri habituel du fantominus. Remarquant ce comportement anormal, elle se pencha inquiète vers son pokémon.

 _-Ça ne va pas mon petit ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _-Gaaa... GA Gaaa fuuuu !_

Bredouilla le bébé pokémon.

 _-Tu as quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge ?_

Fit-elle soucieuse.

 _-Akk, Gak, aggg..._

Le pokémon continua de hoqueter et gazouiller pendant de longues minutes avant d'arrêter. Elle l'observa recommencer cet étrange rituel à plusieurs reprises dans la journée, puis reprendre ses cris incompréhensibles le lendemain.  
Se posant des questions, elle décida d'en parler à sa très jeune amie et élève Olga, une dresseuse de pokémon de glace qui rêvait de faire partit un jour du conseil des quatre.

Olga rendait fréquemment visite à la championne pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques de combat et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule personne avec qui Agatha parlait depuis qu'elle avait perdu son fils et son mari.

Un soir, elles se donnèrent rendez-vous dans un petit salon de thé.

 _-Je te le promets, je n'avais jamais vu ça avec mes autres pokémon spectres... Et pourtant j'en ai vu passer beaucoup vu le nombre de fois où je me rends à Lavanville ! Il ne fait pas son cri habituel de fantominus... On dirait qu'il cherche à cracher quelque chose au lieu de parler... Je commence à être inquiète, je devrais peut-être aller voir l'infirmière Joëlle._

Olga regarda son verre d'eau et chercha à comprendre avec son amie la situation.

 _-Je n'ai jamais eu ça non plus avec mes pokémon... Peut-être est-il effectivement malade. Il a peut-être perdu sa voix ?_

 _-Tu as peut-être raison..._

La pauvre Agatha commença à être rongée par l'inquiétude, et si c'était une maladie grave ? Puis, Olga leva la tête et continua à parler d'un air pensif.

 _-En même temps, ça me rappelle un truc que j'avais lu dans un livre. Il paraît que certains pokémon babillent de temps en temps pour essayer de communiquer avec nous. Mais la plupart du temps, c'est sans grand résultat. Par contre, il paraît que certains pokémon psy extrêmement puissant développent leurs pouvoirs de télépathie pour parler avec les humains. Mais ça reste juste des ragots de dresseurs._

Dit-elle.

Agatha regarda avec tristesse Olga.

 _-Oui c'est vrai, effectivement j'avais déjà entendu parler de ça... Mais ce petit fantominus est un pokémon spectre, pas un pokémon psy, il ne peut pas apprendre la télépathie._

 _-Il essaye peut-être tout simplement de dire des mots._

Proposa Olga l'air de rien.

Son fantominus, parler ? C'était absurde aux yeux de sa mère, mais l'idée lui trotta tout de même dans la tête.

.

 **Chapitre 10: Premiers pas vers la lumière.**

Finalement, Agatha observa son rejeton les jours suivants, elle voulait comprendre ce comportement inhabituel. Puis un soir, son Ectoplasma regarda Tate venir vers lui, il recommença à pousser ses petits babillements. Agatha observa sans un mot son petit protégé Tate parler à son père adoptif.

 _-Baaa babaaaaa ghuuus !_

Le gros pokémon spectre se mit à rire en voyant son petit pousser des cris incongrus et lui répondit.

 _-Ecto Ecto ! Ectoplasma !_

 _-Acccc Acccc.. Eccc !_

Fit le petit pokémon.

 _-Ecto Ectoooo Ecto !_

 _-Eoooo Epooo Ecoooo !_

Agatha n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'était pas une impression, Tate semblait chercher à imiter le cri de son père adoptif. Les deux pokémon échangèrent plusieurs cris jusqu'au moment où Tate arriva à dire quelque chose d'audible et compréhensible.

 _-Ecoooo Asmaaaaa ! Ecoo Ecoasmaaa !_

Fit joyeusement Tate suivit des applaudissements de l'ectoplasma. La championne en était sûre, Tate cherchait à dire le mot _« Ectoplasma »_. Impressionnée, elle chercha à lui faire dire un autre mot. Elle s'accroupit à côté de son petit fantominus et lui adressa un large sourire.

 _-Allez mon grand, dit Maman! MA-MAN !_

Dit-elle dans l'euphorie en prenant bien soin d'articuler.

Le fait d'entendre Agatha lui demander de l'appeler maman fit un déclic à Tate. Il comprit que ses tentatives de parler étaient une première victoire pour retrouver son identité.

 _-Muuusss muuusss missss..._

Bredouilla Tate qui redoubla d'efforts.

 _-Ma-man, tu peux y arriver mon petit, c'est Maman !_

Continua-t-elle.

 _-Miiiii !_

Cria le petit pokémon.

 _-Oui ! Maman ! Maman ! Tu y es presque !_

Elle fixa Fantominus dans un regard encourageant.

 _-Mama !_

Lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Agatha jubila. Elle avait du mal à le réaliser, Tate venait de dire un mot, son premier mot ! Un premier petit pas dans le langage humain, mais une grande victoire pour retrouver son humanité. S'en suivront ensuite de longues séances d'apprentissage pour lui à la langue humaine et dans d'autres domaines comme la métamorphose.

Quelques mois passèrent, Tate avait un peu grandi et il commençait à maîtriser un tout petit peu le langage humain. Mais ce qui était surprenant, c'est que ses cordes vocales de pokémon lui donnaient un accent étrange proche de l'accent britannique lorsqu'il s'exprimait. Il avait encore bien des lacunes, mais il voulait sans cesse progresser. Il était habitué à passer ses journées auprès d'Agatha et son père adoptif à apprendre et s'entraîner. La championne avait d'ailleurs fini par installer Tate dans une chambre pour enfant, afin qu'il puisse avoir un lieu tranquille pour apprendre. Il semblait que cette pièce était déjà comme elle était avant son arrivée. Les murs étaient bleu et blanc et la pièce très lumineuse. Il y avait un lit pour bébé, des étagères remplies de jouets et peluches pour les tout petits ainsi que des livres d'enfants.

 _-Voilà, tu pourras venir ici autant que tu le souhaites._

Dit Agatha en regardant Tate faire joyeusement le tour de la pièce.

Puis, il mit quelques minutes avant de se souvenir. C'était autrefois sa chambre, il la reconnaissait. Il reconnaissait ses jouets, ses peluches, ses livres... Il se sentait enfin heureux quand il entrait dans cette pièce. C'était sa chambre, et il pouvait enfin se sentir de nouveau comme un enfant quand il y était. Soudain, son attention se porta sur une des peluches en particulier. Elle était posée sur le recoin d'une étagère. C'était un nounours semblable à un teddiursa blanc avec un ruban bleu, des petits flocons étaient brodés sur son pelage. Le petit fantominus la regarda longuement, c'était autrefois son doudou préféré. Après un long gazouillis incompréhensible, Agatha l'entendit prononcer un nom.

 _-Mon Pilou ! Mon Pilou !_

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était le nom que lui avait donné son fils. Comment ce petit fantominus pouvait-il connaître son nom ? Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas trop donner d'importance à ces petites réactions, elle n'arrivait plus à les ignorer. Car plus Tate grandissait et apprenait à dire des mots, plus de troublantes coïncidences avec son fils venaient la frapper... Et des _« Et si... »_ heurtaient de plus en plus ses pensées.

Il était devenu au fil du temps son secret, elle ne parlait de lui à personne mis à part à Olga sa jeune amie. Et donc, le petit pokémon ne sortait jamais dehors et ne pouvait plus accompagner son père à Lavanville de peur qu'il se fasse remarquer et ne s'attire des soucis. Il ne voyait donc rien d'autre de la journée que des livres scolaires que sa mère lui avait offerts et la salle de l'arène où il allait s'entraîner au combat. La championne faisait de son mieux pour enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait à Tate, il avait fini par apprendre le langage des hommes comme elle et les mots qu'il prononçait devenaient des phrases.

Un matin, un des livres scolaires qu'elle lui avait rapporté attira tout particulièrement son attention.

Alors qu'il étudiait les bases de la lecture, il en profita pour faire part de ses questions à Agatha. La championne était penchée à coter de lui et lui faisait réciter un texte à voix haute.

 _-Allez mon petit, essaye de lire ce chapitre. Je voudrais que tu puisses apprendre à lire correctement et après je verrais s'il est possible de t'apprendre aussi à écrire... Si toutefois j'arrive à te faire tenir correctement un crayon avec tes pouvoirs de type spectre._

Dit-elle avec douceur.

 _-Le petit garçon allait à l'éc... L'eco... L'école ! Le petit garçon allait à l'école avec un sac à dos vert._

 _-Oui c'est bien, on dit l'école, tu arrives à lire les lettres L et E correctement ?_

Demanda Agatha.

 _-Oui maman, moi pas sûr, mais c'est bien le L..._

 _-On dit « je ne suis pas sûr » et non « moi pas sûr », souviens-toi, tu dois dire « je » quand tu parles de toi._

La championne remarqua alors que Tate ne l'écoutait pas et fixait tristement le petit dessin coloré sur le livre, il représentait le petit garçon de l'histoire.

 _-ça ne va pas Fantominus ?_

Demanda la vieille dame.

 _-Je pas savoir un petit garçon ? Le bonhomme sur le feuille, il marche sur deux pattes comme toi._

Questionna Tate.

Agatha fut troublée par la question, mais elle lui répondit.

 _-Un petit garçon, c'est un enfant, le bébé qu'a eu un homme et une femme._

 _-Un bébé comme je ?_

S'exclama Tate.

 _-Là, tu dois dire « moi » quand tu te désignes dans une phrase... Et bien sinon pour te répondre... Si on veut, tu es encore un enfant aussi donc oui._

Bafouilla Agatha un peu troublée.

 _-Alors, moi aller à l'école à nouveau ? Comme dans histoire ?_

 _-Non tu ne peux pas aller à l'école, tu n'es pas un petit garçon. Et on dit « de nouveau » quand on y était déjà allé._

Fit sa mère.

 _-Mais tu as dit que moi aussi je suis enfant ! Je être enfant ! Je être déjà allé à l'école._

Agatha eut un petit rire gêné, elle trouvait sa réaction mignonne. Bien qu'elle était toujours troublée par ses questions.

 _-Toi tu ne peux pas aller à l'école, c'est comme ça, seuls les petits garçons et les petites filles y vont, pas les fantominus._

Tate regarda de nouveau son livre avec beaucoup de peine, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait tout ça. Agatha réalisa alors que Tate était beaucoup trop plongé dans ses apprentissages, et qu'il en oubliait ce qu'il était; un pokémon. Il fallait absolument qu'il retourne au contacte des autres pokémon afin de retrouver un peu ses sources. Elle demanda alors à Ectoplasma d'emmener son fils à la tour de Lavanville afin qu'il aille jouer avec des fantominus de son âge. Après tout, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé pokémon.

Tate regarda alors plusieurs photos qui traînaient sur la commode dans sa chambre.

 _-Maman... C'est bien petit garçon sur photo ?_

Demanda-t-il en désignant une photo de lui à l'époque où il était encore humain.

Agatha parut alors triste et lui répondit.

 _-Oui, c'était mon petit garçon... Il s'appelait Tate._

 _-Tate, c'est moi. Je t'avais dit, je suis petit garçon._

Fit le petit fantominus.

Agatha le regarda avec douleur.

 _-Non, c'est mon fils Tate._

Elle se leva et partit laissant le petit pokémon dans la confusion.

Il fixa la photo.

 _-Tate, son fils... C'est moi..._

Murmura-t-il.


	3. Chap 11 à 16 - Un Pokémon à l'école

**Chapitre 11: Ni homme, ni pokémon**

La nuit tombée, Tate le fantominus était encore en train de lire, il essayait d'apprendre les chiffres. Il s'exerçait pour la première fois aux mathématiques et apprenait des additions très simples. Agatha ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait lu tous les livres qu'elle lui avait achetés quand celui-ci était seul dans sa chambre. Comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire à son goût, il préférait apprendre. La culture des êtres humains le fascinait et il avait envie de tout savoir et tout connaître.

Tandis qu'il tentait d'apprendre à compter jusqu'à 10, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna alors et vit son père adoptif assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, elle était d'ailleurs grande ouverte.

 _-Papa, c'est toi !_

 _-Ectoooo! Ectoplasma !_

Son père lui disait de le suivre, qu'ils allaient sortir un peu tous les deux ce soir. Tate comprenait le langage des autres pokémon, même s'il avait totalement cessé de parler sa langue de fantominus. Il en avait honte et ne voulait plus parler que la langue des hommes. Il ferma son livre de mathématiques et grimpa sur le dos de son père.

En un vol au-dessus des pleines, ils arrivèrent à la ville de Lavanville. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la tour lugubre qui surplombait la ville et arpentèrent quelques tombes. Les deux pokémon furent accueillis par des familles entières de fantominus et de spectrums. Parmi eux, il y avait aussi un ossatueur qui restait discrètement au fond de la salle et qui observait les nouveaux arrivants. Tate descendit du dos de son père et passa devant les pokémon spectres sans leurs adresser un regard. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui, mais inconsciemment, ses instincts le poussaient à rejeter tout ce qui faisait de lui un pokémon. Intérieurement, il se savait être un petit garçon et donc, il ne pouvait pas être un fantominus. Son père en revanche, bondissait au milieu d'un groupe de fantominus et de spectrums pour les saluer.

Tate ne fit pas attention à ses semblables et observa une à une les tombes, il tenta de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur chaque bloc de granit. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant une pierre plus imposante et entendit des rires derrière. Il leva son nez et aperçut trois petits fantominus de son âge.  
L'un d'eux lui parla dans un grand sourire.

 _-Fantominus !_

Il lui disait: _« Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? »_

Comme à son habitude, Tate répondit dans la langue des hommes.

 _-Non, moi désolé, moi ne joue pas avec pokémon !_

Le fantominus prit un air déçu et partit avec ses deux amis. Ectoplasma observa son fils adoptif qui restait seul devant une pierre tombale, il fit la grimace et décida d'aller le voir.

 _-Ecto ecto plaplasmaaa !_

Dit son père, ce qui signifiait: _« Tu ne veux pas jouer avec tes amis ? »_

 _-Eux pas mes amis, eux pokémons ! Moi vouloir jouer avec des enfants garçons et filles !_

L'ectoplasma se mit en colère après son fils adoptif.

 _-ECTOPLASMA ! ECTOECTOECTOOO !_

 _« Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es un pokémon maintenant, comme moi et ces fantominus ! Tu n'es plus un humain. »_

 _-Pas vrai ! Maman est un humain, je dire sa langue, j'apprends comme les enfants garçons, je suis comme eux !_

Pleura Tate.

 _-Ectooo Ectooo ! Plasmaaaaa !_

 _« Tout ça, c'est du passé. Tu es un fantominus et tu dois apprendre à vivre comme nous maintenant. »_

Tate ne voulait pas entendre la vérité, il se sauva et partit dehors afin d'échapper à son père adoptif.

Tate volait de toutes ses forces à travers les ruelles de Lavanville. Il essayait d'échapper à l'ectoplasma qui le poursuivait. Mais il perdra vite la trace de son petit, bien plus malin que lui. Tate s'était caché dans un minuscule conduit d'aération et Ectoplasma ne l'avait pas vu. Il arpenta les rues une bonne heure à sa recherche en vain, et rentra finalement tout seul à la maison espérant le retrouver là bas.

Une fois son père éloigné, Tate sortit de sa cachette. Il était soulagé d'avoir pu lui échapper et se mit à errer dans la ville. Quand soudain, son attention fut attirée par le rire d'une petite fille. Il vit alors à l'autre bout de la ruelle une jolie fillette aux longs cheveux noirs, elle jouait avec un ballon tout rouge. Tate eut un grand sourire, il reconnaissait cette petite fille, c'était une de ses anciennes amies d'école. Rempli de joie, il se précipita vers elle.

 _-Hé ! Tu me reconnais ?!_

Dit-il dans son élan.

Mais la petite qui lui fit face le regarda tétanisée et se mit à hurler comme Tate n'avait jamais entendu hurler. Un cri de terreur à faire frissonner les morts. C'était couru d'avance, Tate était devenu un pokémon spectre, et il lui faisait maintenant très peur.

Alerté par les cris de la petite, le père de celle-ci bondit hors de la maison et envoya sans réfléchir un caninos sur le pauvre fantominus.

 _-Pattapouf, attaque lance-flamme !_

Ordonna l'homme.

Tate ne comprenait pas, il était un petit enfant comme elle, pourquoi avaient-ils peur... Et surtout, pourquoi un pokémon était en train de l'attaquer ? Le petit fantominus se prit le torrent de flamme de plein fouet et se sentit très mal immédiatement. Il n'avait plus de force et tomba lourdement au sol. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger et était terrifié. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et n'avait jamais connu un état pareil. Il était KO.

L'homme observa attentivement le pokémon au sol et rappela son caninos dans sa pokeball. Puis il appela sa fille.

 _-C'est bon ma chérie, le vilain pokémon est à terre, il ne pourra plus te faire de mal._

Dit-il.

Tate était toujours au sol, et il y resta pendant un long moment, incapable de bouger et souffrant atrocement de douleur. Il n'avait jamais était préparé à ça, et personne ne se soucia de lui. Les gens passaient autour sans lui prêter ni aide ni attention. Le petit pokémon éclata en sanglots.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que la nuit battait son plein, il sentit quelque chose s'approcher doucement de lui. Il pensa alors que c'était sa mère Agatha. Rempli de désespoir, il espérait la voir et se sentir en sécurité auprès d'elle. La femme le prit dans ses deux grosses mains et l'emporta avec elle. Tate tenta d'entre ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais finalement il avait perdu connaissance en chemin.

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans le corps gazeux de notre petit pokémon, il se sentit lourdement revenir à lui. De la super potion, un médicament pour soigner les pokémon avait était aspergé sur lui et avait grandement soulagé ses brûlures. Tate ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil... Qui s'était déjà levé ! Il sentit la frayeur monter en lui, sa famille va sûrement s'inquiéter. Surtout sa mère. Il sursauta brutalement et réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans la ruelle, mais dans une maison. Installé dans une panière en osier. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui les alentours, il se trouvait dans un salon aux couleurs chaudes et orangées. Des pierres précieuses multicolores pendaient du plafond, c'était des pierres pour faire évoluer des pokémons. Un peu partout autour de lui, il y avait toute sorte de plantes médicinales pour soigner les pokémon, la plupart étaient soit accrochées aux murs, soit rangées dans des étagères. Une voix le fit revenir à lui.

 _-Tu es enfin réveillé petit fantominus !_

Surpris, il fit volt face et se retrouva face à une jeune femme très grande et mince aux cheveux bleu pâle.

 _-Où... Moi où ?_

Bredouilla Tate.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

 _-Mais... Tu parles ?!_

Le pokémon prit un air offusqué et lui rétorqua.

 _-Oui je parle, moi suis un enfant !_

La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait en rire, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le moment, il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux.

 _-Tu n'y ressembles pas du tout pourtant..._

Répondit-elle, toujours étonnée de l'entendre dire des mots.

 _-Pas possible !_

Fit Tate.

Elle lui montra alors un grand miroir qui fit un choc pour le petit spectre. Il se regarda avec douleur.

 _-Non... Ce pas possible...Moi ne peux être un pokémon !_

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais... Tu n'es pas humain. Tu ressembles à un fantominus, mais tu parles comme un enfant. Tu es unique._

Dit la jeune femme avec douceur, essayant de le réconforter. Mais visiblement le petit pokémon était très gêné d'être ici, mal à l'aise il commença à partir en direction de la fenêtre.

 _-Je dois rentrer à ma maison... Il brille dehors, il y a soleil... Je vais être grondé par maman. Merci d'avoir soigné moi._

Fit-il dans une moue.

Tate n'était donc pas un enfant, un goût amer emplissait sa bouche. Son estomac avait un poids et des larmes montaient à nouveau dans ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi la petite fille avait peur de lui, il ressemblait à un pokémon. Pourtant, il était persuadé qu'à l'intérieur il était un petit humain. Il sentit une honte monter en lui, il se sentait coincé dans le corps d'un pokémon. Et la plupart de ses congénères humains auraient donc peur de lui.

Son retour à la maison fut difficile, Agatha et son père étaient morts d'inquiétudes et n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ils étaient furieux et en même temps soulagés de le revoir. La championne voulait le disputer comme jamais, mais elle ne put rien faire d'autre que fondre en larmes et prendre le bébé pokémon dans ses bras. Tate réalisa comme sa famille avait eu peur et regretta d'être bêtement parti.

Le temps passa de nouveau, Tate ne retourna plus dehors et s'isola un peu plus dans l'arène privée d'Agatha ainsi que dans leur maison. Chaque jour il perfectionna un peu plus son langage et ses attaques. Il ne savait pas s'il était humain ou pokémon, mais, il devenait de plus en plus solitaire et ne voulait plus se confronter ni aux autres pokémon hormis son père adoptif, ni aux autres humains hormis sa mère. Il commençait vraiment à parler comme une personne normale et ses transformations devenaient parfaites. Il pouvait se changer en ectoplasma, rattata ou roucool à souhait et son apparence était plus vraie que nature. Mais, il n'avait jamais cherché à se changer en autre chose que des pokémon... Jusqu'à un soir où l'idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Comme à son habitude, dans sa chambre, installé devant un petit bureau, il lisait des livres. Ou plutôt, il les dévorait ! Ses étagères débordaient de livres en plus de ses peluches. En ce moment, il s'était pris de passion pour la science et les mathématiques. Toujours passionné par les chiffres, il tentait d'apprendre les calculs. Et il arrivait sans soucis à additionner des petits chiffres ensemble. Puis, il fixa longuement la petite illustration de son livre d'écolier. C'était toujours le même petit garçon qui illustrait son livre de lecture. Il apparaissait sur tous ses cahiers. Tate sentit alors un vide remplir son estomac, il avait toujours cette impression de malaise.  
Sans trop réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, espérant se changer les idées. Mais il vit son reflet dans la vitre, et ce qu'il voyait le dégoûtait. Il était petit, rond, violet et flottait dans les airs. Il ne ressemblait à rien, et encore moins à un enfant comme il était avant.  
Pris de colère, il jeta tous ses livres par terre dans une attaque ténèbres et piqua une crise de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain il n'était plus humain comme s'il était dans un mauvais rêve. C'était injuste.

Quelques minutes passèrent afin qu'il reprenne son calme. Pendant tout ce temps, il regardait sans un mot son cahier qui était tombé par terre. Il regardait avec tristesse le petit garçon sur le livre, il aurait tellement voulu être encore comme ça. Sa vie aurait été plus facile, il ne ferait pas peur aux autres enfants et il irait de nouveau à l'école comme eux. Il regarda ensuite les vieilles photos de lui à l'époque où il était encore humain, posées sur la commode.

 _-Pourquoi je ne suis plus comme ça ?_

Murmura-t-il avec douleur.

Le pauvre Tate fixait avec peine la petite photo qui était posée sur la commode. C'était une époque qui lui manquait, une époque où tout était plus facile. Il avait sa maman et son papa, il avait des amis aussi et tout le monde le considérait comme un petit garçon.

Puis, une idée lui traversa subitement l'esprit, s'il était capable de changer d'apparence et de devenir un autre pokémon... Pourquoi ne pourrait-il donc pas devenir un enfant grâce à ses pouvoirs de métamorphose ?

Tate se releva alors, il observa bien attentivement la photo et en un clin d'œil se changea en petit garçon. Il était de nouveau semblable à ce qu'il était avant, sauf que là, ce n'était plus qu'une apparence, un déguisement.  
À sa grande surprise, il avait réussi parfaitement son morphing à quelques détails près. Les mèches de cheveux bouclés noirs qui tombaient sur son front avaient désormais des reflets violets de sa couleur de pokémon, ses yeux avaient un peu gardé l'aspect de ses yeux d'origine de fantominus avec en plus ses poches noirs sous les yeux et il était très peu habillé, car il avait du mal à imiter les habits lors de sa transformation. Il ne portait donc qu'un genre de pyjama tout simple de couleur blanc. Il regarda avec beaucoup de bonheur ses petites mains qu'il examina de long en large et jeta un œil à ses pieds nus. Pris dans une euphorie aussi éclatante que le soleil, il bondissait à travers le couloir et se précipita vers Agatha.

 _-Maman ! Maman ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis de nouveau moi !_

S'écria-t-il.  
Il avait beau avoir changé d'apparence, sa voix resta la même et il garda son étrange accent semblable à un accent british. La femme alertée par les appels de Tate se leva et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle fut vraiment surprise et choquée de le voir débarquer sous cette forme... Celle de son enfant. Elle ne réalisa d'ailleurs pas immédiatement que c'était réellement lui.

 _-T... Tate ?! Tate, est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?!_

Bredouilla-t-elle, sur le point de faire un malaise.

 _-C'est moi, ça a toujours été moi. C'est Tate, pourquoi tu refuses de l'entendre ?_

 _-Mais... C'est impossible... Tu es un pokémon... Et mon fils est... Il est..._

Mais Tate ne faisait déjà plus du tout attention à elle, il redécouvrait enfin son corps d'humain et attrapait pleins d'objets qui traînaient dans la pièce pour tester les capacités de ses nouvelles mains, il dégourdissait aussi ses bras et ses jambes en bondissant un peu dans tous les coins comme un lapin. Il sautillait partout et avait l'air d'être en train de danser. La championne le regarda bouche bée, elle se sentait dépassée par les événements. Son rejeton était en train de franchir la barrière entre l'homme et le pokémon. Pire encore, il devenait son fils. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel puis regarda de nouveau l'enfant et le vit se tourner vers elle.

 _-Maman, je voudrais aller à nouveau à l'école !_

Dit-il les yeux brillants de mille feux.

.

 **Chapitre 12: un pokémon à l'école**

 _-DRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG !_

La sonnerie de l'établissement scolaire de Jadielle résonnait à travers la salle de cours. Tate était plongé dans un exercice d'écris et apprenait à conjuguer des verbes. Tous ses camarades autour de lui étaient déjà en train de ranger leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à aller jouer dans la cour.

Voilà déjà cinq mois que Tate était redevenu un enfant, il allait à l'école et apprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Comme il était de nouveau semblable à ce qu'il était avant, Agatha avait pu réinscrire le petit fantominus sous son identité de défunt afin qu'il soit scolarisé. À sa grande surprise, le stratagème marcha et Tate put retourner à l'école avec ses anciens camarades et avoir de nouveau une identité humaine. La disparition de son corps lors de l'accident était un argument très convaincant pour que tout le monde accepte ce retour improbable.

Pourtant, Tate n'arrivait plus à se mélanger aux autres enfants comme avant. Il sentait bien qu'il était devenu différent d'eux et il n'arrivait plus à s'intégrer comme autrefois. De plus, il avait gardé le traumatisme de son agression l'autre fois quand il avait tenté de jouer avec une petite fille, il n'arrivait donc plus à aller vers les autres enfants. Et eux, qui l'avaient cru mort et qui le voyaient revenir, prirent également leurs écarts avec lui, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La maîtresse, madame Priscilla, une magnifique femme d'une trentaine d'années, observa quelques minutes Tate qui était penché sur son cahier. Elle déplissa sa jolie chemise blanche et recoiffa ses cheveux azur avant d'aller le voir et lui parla avec une voix de miel.

 _-Ça a sonné Tate, tu peux aller jouer avec tes camarades maintenant. Si tu ne profites pas de la pause, tu seras fatigué à la fin de la journée._

Dit-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

 _-Mais, je n'ai pas encore fini cet exercice, madame..._

Bredouilla Tate un peu déçu.

La jeune femme posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune garçon.

 _-Parfois il faut savoir profiter d'un petit moment de détente pour être plus efficace au travail !_

Elle lui adressa un radieux sourire et convaincu enfin Tate de fermer son livre. Mais elle l'interpella une dernière fois avant qu'il ne sorte.

 _-Tate... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi après ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais... Essaye d'aller un peu vers tes camarades._

Tate ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il fit tout de même l'effort de l'écouter. Seulement, dès qu'il eut mis le pied dehors, il marcha ensuite dans la cour jusqu'à un grand platane qui culminait l'école et alla s'asseoir en tailleur au pied de l'imposant tronc. Il regarda ensuite sans expression un groupe d'enfants jouer au ballon dessous le préau. Le pauvre petit ne savait pas s'il pouvait les rejoindre, il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec ses camarades et choisissait toujours de s'isoler pour les observer.

Il regarda ensuite Sid, son ancien meilleur ami qui jouait aux cartes avec un autre petit garçon. Depuis qu'il était revenu à l'école, il était devenu un parfait étranger pour lui. Tate sentit alors une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant devant l'indifférence totale de son vieux camarade. Il se souvint amèrement de l'époque où ils faisaient des bêtises ensemble dans la cour de récré et arrachaient les fleurs de la maîtresse. Mais aujourd'hui, plus personne ne voulait jouer ou faire de bêtises avec lui.

Les paroles de sa maîtresse lui revenaient en tête, et il décida de faire l'effort d'aller vers Sid. C'est avec hésitation qu'il lui adressa timidement la parole, le coupant dans son jeu.

 _-Heu... Sid ? Tu crois que je peux jouer avec vous ?_

 _-Désolé, je ne joue pas aux cartes avec l'intello de la classe. Moi comme je suis cool, bah je ne joue qu'avec des amis dignes de ma coolitude !_

Répondit le garçon avec un regard hautain.

 _-Quoi ? Mais..._

 _-Discute pas. C'était mieux avant quand mes parents croyaient que tu mangeais les pissenlits par la racine. Ils me faisaient des cadeaux tout le temps pour ne pas que je sois triste._

 _-Des racines ? Je ne savais pas que Tate mangeait ce genre de chose._

Répliqua alors l'ami de Sid très sérieusement.

 _-Je crois que je préfère encore être tout seul._

Bougonna Tate qui leur tourna finalement le dos et repartit s'asseoir dessous son arbre en compagnie de sa solitude.

Tandis qu'il continuait d'épier les élèves tel un Hoothoot à l'affût dans son coin, il n'entendit pas qu'une personne avec des cheveux en bataille sur la tête et une longue veste blanche venait de passer le portail d'entrée et rendait visite à nos chers bambins.

C'était le professeur Chen, qui avait fait le déplacement du Bourg Palette. Ses bras étaient visiblement chargés de cadeaux et la maîtresse s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre. Elle l'accueillit très chaleureusement les bras ouverts.

 _-Professeur, quelle agréable surprise de vous voir ici ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?_

 _-J'ai été invité par le proviseur de votre établissement pour une visite pédagogique. Nous avons reçu de nouveaux pokedex et plusieurs variétés de pokeballs ainsi que d'objets pokémon. Nous allons les présenter aux élèves afin de leur faire découvrir le monde des dresseurs._

Tate observa l'étrange homme en blouse blanche pénétrer dans l'école et déposer toutes ses affaires sur une table. Il semblait avoir le même âge que sa mère Agatha, son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il fut incapable de se souvenir qui. Tous les enfants qui jouaient se sont alors brutalement arrêtés en voyant le professeur dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et se sont précipités vers lui. Seul Tate restait au fond de la cour et hésitait à venir. Le professeur Chen remarqua vite l'étrange petit garçon assis au pied de l'arbre et se tourna vers Priscilla.

 _-Qui est ce petit là-bas ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu, il est nouveau ?_

Demanda-t-il.

Le professeur Chen avait ses raisons de se demander qui était ce petit garçon, car étant le plus important professeur pokémon de la région, il connaissait tous les enfants des villages du bourg palette et de Jadielle. Et s'il connaissait personnellement tous les jeunes de son village depuis ces dernières années, c'était par ce qu'il s'occupait de leur offrir leur premier pokémon. Il était donc tout de suite au courant quand un nouvel enfant aménageait dans sa commune.  
De plus, l'enfant lui rappelait amèrement quelqu'un.

 _-Ha oui, il s'appelle Tate. Il est revenu ici depuis quelques mois à peine, c'est le fils de votre vieille amie Agatha. Il est plutôt spécial, toujours dans son coin, mais c'est un de mes meilleurs élèves ! Il est vraiment très éveillé et curieux pour son âge._

Le professeur ne disait rien, mais il fut vraiment très intrigué et étonné par ce petit gars. Il savait qu'Agatha ne pouvait pas avoir de fils car son unique enfant était décédé dans ses bras il y avait des mois de ça. De plus, il portait le même nom que cet enfant défunt et lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et semblait aussi âgé que son unique fils décédé. La présence de Tate ici semblait donc illogique et irrationnelle pour notre professeur pokémon, c'était comme s'il était en face d'un fantôme.  
L'homme en blouse blanche se dit alors qu'elle lui devait des explications.

Quelques minutes suffirent à Tate pour se décider à rejoindre ses camarades, il se posa devant la table et regarda bêtement tout un ramassis d'objets qu'il ne connaissait pas, mis à part les pokeballs qu'il avait déjà vus chez sa mère.  
Il sentit ensuite quelqu'un poser lourdement sa main sur son dos, puis se retourna maladroitement pour voir à qui il avait affaire. C'était le professeur Chen qui lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé, on aurait dit qu'il était en face d'une énigme qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Il se pencha à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui adressa quelques mots.

 _-Alors comme ça, tu es le fils d'Agatha ?_

Tate sentit très vite un malaise monter en lui, et, malgré la boule qui s'installa dans sa gorge, il lui répondit.

 _-Heum, oui... J'étudie ici depuis peu de temps._

Balbutia-t-il dans un accent étrange.

 _-Vraiment ? Où est-ce que tu..._

Mais la maîtresse coupa net le professeur dans son élan dans une exclamation joyeuse.

 _-Regardez les enfants ce que le professeur Chen vous a apporté ! Des pokedex ! Aujourd'hui, il va vous montrer comment capturer des pokémon et comment fonctionne le pokedex !_

S'écria Priscilla en se dandinant dans tous les sens.

En entendant les mots _« capturer des pokémon »_ Tate sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et n'aimait pas du tout cette phrase. Il suivit tout de même la petite troupe qui se dirigea dehors pour une sortie éducative.

Le professeur Chen marchait tout devant, ils allaient s'aventurer dans des hautes herbes. Ils s'étaient rendus au cœur de la campagne du Bourg-Palette et l'endroit grouillait de roucools et de rattatas sauvages. C'était l'endroit parfait pour débuter un voyage pokémon. Tate était juste derrière lui pas très rassuré, tandis que tous les autres écoliers, eux, étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de rencontrer des pokémon sauvages.  
L'homme tendit ensuite un pokedex rouge comme le feu à Tate qui ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre.

 _-Tien mon garçon, je vais te montrer comment ça marche._

Il aperçut un Rattata droit devant. L'enfant prit le pokedex dans ses mains et il s'alluma.

 _-Je fais quoi maintenant ?_

Gémis Tate.

 _-Tu appuies sur le bouton ici, et tu diriges l'avant du pokedex dans la direction du Rattata là bas._

Il montra à Tate avec ses doigts où il fallait appuyer.

 _-Ça... Ça ne lui fera aucun mal ?_

 _-Bien-sûr que non !_

Répondit le professeur.

Le pokedex se mit à sonner et une voix métallique y sortit.

 _-pokémon détecté ! Pokémon détecté ! Son nom est..._

Le jeune garçon cru avoir une attaque, et si jamais le pokedex le démasquait ? Il devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

.

 **Chapitre 13: Le triste destin d'un pokémon.**

 _-pokémon détecté ! Pokémon détecté ! Son nom est..._

Tate cru avoir une attaque, et si jamais le pokedex le démasquait ? Il devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

 _-Son nom est... Rattata ! Le pokémon rat des champs !_

Dit le pokedex.

Tate souffla alors. Mais ses angoisses n'étaient pas finies, le pokémon en question s'approchait dangereusement du petit groupe. Et si le rattata voyait qu'il était lui aussi un pokémon et qu'il l'attaquait comme le caninos de l'autre jour ? Le garnement prit peur et courut se cacher derrière la maîtresse.

Attendrie, elle essaya de le rassurer.

 _-N'ai pas peur Tate, ce Rattata ne te fera aucun mal, le professeur Chen est là pour vous protéger et il a pris des pokémon avec lui !_

Dit-elle avec douceur.

Le professeur se pencha sur un autre élève et lui donna une pokéball. En premier temps, il lui expliqua qu'il devait envoyer un pokémon au combat. Un salamèche sorti alors de la pokeball afin d'affaiblir le rattata avant de finir dans une pokeball sous l'œil horrifié de Tate. Il avait toujours renié son côté pokémon, mais, il voyait en face l'avenir qu'on lui réservait : Finir dans une pokeball et devoir se battre sous les ordres d'un dresseur. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie comme celle-là, captif, tel un petit animal en cage. Il voulait être libre comme les humains et découvrir le monde.

Le soir venu, Tate prit son sac à dos vert par-dessus son épaule et prit le chemin en direction de la maison d'Agatha. Il était encore bouleversé par la séance de capture du Rattata et se sentait terriblement triste pour lui, ne sachant pas quel avenir l'attendait.

Il marcha avec beaucoup de mélancolies, la tête basse. Ses godasses tapaient dans les cailloux du petit chemin de terre, cailloux qui partaient valser droit devant lui. Ce n'était pas juste, il était peut-être un fantominus, mais il voulait avoir le choix de son avenir. Il était hors de question qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un, il voulait être un pokémon libre et vivre comme un humain.

Soudain, une voix dans son dos l'interpella.

 _-Tate ! Attends-moi !_

Il se tourna et s'aperçut que c'était le professeur Chen, un pokedex à la main. Le jeune garçon resta figé, il lorgna sur le pokedex et sentit une terreur soudaine monter en lui. Le professeur parla de nouveau.

 _-Je ne voulais pas causer du chahut dans la classe tout à l'heure, mais je l'ai compris quand je t'ai vu... Tu es un pokémon. Tu ne peux être le véritable Tate, par ce qu'il est mort._

Dit-il sur un ton très lucide.

Tate ne bougea pas, pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était comme paralysé et ne savait pas comment réagir. Le pokedex s'alluma.

 _-Pokémon détecté, pokémon détecté._

Tate arriva enfin à sortir un mot de sa bouche.

 _-Non, stop !_

Il regarda avec une expression de fin du monde le professeur Chen.

 _-Fantominus, le pokémon gazeux !_

Fit le pokedex.

L'homme eut une moue un peu déçue.

 _-Un fantominus ! J'étais persuadé que tu étais plutôt un pokémon psy comme un abra... Ou même un missingno... Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Agatha s'occupait de toi._

Missingno était un pokémon inconnu, il apparaissait souvent sous des formes grotesques comme un amas de pixels et était une véritable légende à Kanto. Le professeur bidouilla son pokedex sous le regard terrorisé de Tate qui ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ses jambes à son cou ou supplier le professeur de ne rien dire et le laisser rentrer chez lui sans faire d'histoires.

Le pokedex parla de nouveau.

 _-Ce pokémon n'a pas de dresseur, c'est un pokémon sauvage. Vous possédez déjà un fantominus dans vos bases de données._

Le professeur soupira.

 _-Agatha ne l'a même pas capturé... Mais à quoi pensait-elle ! Et si jamais il tombait sur un dresseur peu scrupuleux ?! Il faut vraiment que je la surveille tout le temps celle-là, elle me remerciera plus tard !_

Le petit garçon avait compris où le professeur Chen voulait en venir, il était un pokémon sauvage et donc, n'importe qui pouvait le capturer. Seulement, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse attraper ! Le gamin se mit à courir à en perdre allène, il fallait absolument qu'il rentre chez lui afin que sa mère le protège. Le professeur ouvrit son sac et attrapa une pokeball.

 _-Hé oui, je sais que ça ne sera pas agréable pour toi petit, mais c'est pour ton bien, crois-moi !_

Il lança la petite balle rouge et y libéra un vif carapuce.

 _-Carapuce, ne le laisse pas s'échapper ! Attaque rugissement !_

Ordonna le professeur Chen.

Le cri agressif du pokémon eau atteignit Tate qui reprit aussitôt après son apparence de fantominus. Il commença à paniquer et riposta avec une onde folie. Son adversaire était touché, la pauvre créature se roula par terre comme s'il était pris de crises d'épilepsie. L'homme étonné de le voir riposter rappela Carapuce. Visiblement, Tate n'était pas juste doué en métamorphose, Agatha l'avait aussi entraîné au combat. Il décida donc de faire appel à un pokémon avec un niveau bien plus élevé et libéra un papillusion de sa pokeball.

 _-Je compte sur toi Loulou, utilise sécrétion puis psyko !_

Un énorme pokémon violet en forme de papillon surgissait au-dessus du pauvre Tate, il se prit alors une lancée de fils blancs collant dans la figure. Suivi par une vague puissante qui donnât le tournis au petit fantominus. Celui-ci se retrouva à terre, il était confus à son tour. Il vit ensuite le papillusion lâcher une poudre paralysante sur lui, c'était fini, le professeur Chen allait gagner le combat. Il était à sa merci. Il regarda du coin de l'œil le vieil homme prendre une pokeball vide dans son sac, il s'apprêtait à la lancer sur Tate.

Et alors qu'il pensait que tout était fini, alors que la pokeball était en train de se diriger vers lui, un éclair noir surgissait de nulle part à la grande surprise du professeur. C'était ectoplasma, le père adoptif de Tate qui apparut en pleins milieux du terrain et avait fait voltiger la pokeball dans les airs. Il regarda furieux le professeur et gonfla son corps pour l'impressionner.

 _-Papa !_

Pleura Tate, soulagé.

Le professeur Chen vit alors Agatha débouler vers lui en furie, elle était vraiment très en colère. Elle lui cria littéralement dessus, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise rouge et le secoua violemment.

 _-Espèce de magicarpe sans cervelle ! Je vais t'apprendre à agresser mon petit Tate ! Est-ce que j'envoie mon Nosferalto agresser ton plus jeune fils la nuit moi ?!_

 _-Ce n'est pas ton fils, c'est un pokémon ! Et si tu ne le mets pas en pokeball, quelqu'un d'autre risque de le faire à ta place ! Je faisais ça pour ton bien, Agatha !_

Pesta le professeur.

 _-Ce n'est pas qu'un pokémon, tu l'as bien vu non ?! Il n'a rien d'un pokémon normal ! Je le protège et l'élève comme mon fils ! Il est hors de question qu'il aille dans une pokeball !_

Répondit Agatha sur un ton agressif.

Le professeur Chen fronça les sourcils.

- _Et puis franchement, ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ?! Tu as vu cinq minutes ce pokémon ?! Pourquoi tu lui as donné le nom de ton fils... Et pourquoi il prend son apparence ?! Tu nous fais quoi là ?! Tu réalises que dans quelques années tu vas créer un monstre ?! Tu dois l'empêcher de continuer dans cette voie, enferme le dans une pokeball et remets le à sa place de pokémon avant que tu ne sois dépassée par son comportement !_

Dit le professeur amèrement, mais d'un air réellement inquiet pour elle.

 _-Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de lui. Qui es-tu pour me dire comment je dois élever mes pokémon ?! J'en ai plus que marre de ta sale manie de te croire toujours meilleur et de toujours tout savoir mieux que les autres ! Il mérite mieux qu'une vie de combats et de pokeball._

Trancha-t-elle.

Le professeur prit un air très sévère, vexé par ses paroles.

 _-Ce Tate-là n'est pas et ne sera jamais ton fils décédé ! Ce n'est même pas un humain, ce n'est qu'un pokémon qui utilise des tours d'illusions ! Il ressemble à ton enfant, mais ce n'est qu'une attaque morphing ! Si tu lui enlèves sa frontière entre l'homme et le pokémon, il sera désorienté et mal dans sa peau ! Regarde-le, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il est !_

Agatha le lâcha et lui jeta un regard furieux.

 _-J'ai pensé ça aussi au début, que ce n'était qu'une attaque d'illusion très puissante, mais regarde-le ! Il est différent. Il n'est pas un pokémon qui se comporte comme les autres, il parle et il veut étudier ! Il n'est pas fait pour se battre et rester dans une pokeball ! Il sera malheureux !_

 _-C'est toi qui l'a conditionné comme ça, tu l'as élevée comme s'il était ton enfant, et il croit qu'il en est un maintenant ! Il croit être un petit garçon et ça va empirer dans l'avenir ! Oui c'est surprenant un pokémon qui parle, mais certains pokémon de type psy ont cette faculté naturellement, c'est un moyen de communiquer avec leurs dresseurs. Mais il n'est pas et ne sera jamais un être humain !_

Agatha lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers Tate qui était toujours au sol et son ectoplasma qui protégeait son petit, puis, lâcha un dernier mot au professeur.

 _-Tu crois tout savoir sur les pokémon, alors qu'en réalité, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de les attraper et écrire des informations sur eux pour ton fichu pokedex, et quand un pokémon n'est pas comme tu le conçois, qu'il brise toutes tes théories sur leur monde, tu refuses d'admettre l'évidence. Retourne jouer les petits scientifiques qui découvre de nouvelles espèces, moi je retourne chez moi élever mes pokémon spectres auprès du conseil des quatre et les laisser-aller à leur véritable personnalité._

Elle prit Tate dans ses bras et partit sans adresser un regard au professeur Chen. Celui-ci rappela son papillusion et la regarda s'éloigner avec beaucoup de douleurs. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir une conversation correcte avec elle, et ça depuis longtemps, leurs visions sur le monde des pokémon s'opposaient et c'était pour ça qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu fonder une famille ensemble. Il partit amèrement tout seul en direction du bourg palette et espérait que personne ne volerait Tate à sa vieille amie.

Mais contre toute attente, la petite voix de Tate résonna dans la campagne. Elle s'adressait au professeur Chen.

 _-S'il te plaît, relâche Rattata._

L'homme se retourna confus et vit la petite tête de Tate dépasser du bras d'Agatha. Il le regardait intensément dans les yeux. Le professeur soupira, sortit une pokeball de sa poche et libéra le petit pokémon violet. Le rattata poussa un cri de joie et partit en courant dans un champ. Agatha s'était retournée pour assister à la scène. Elle fit un timide sourire au professeur avant de repartir.

Le temps passa encore et encore. Chaque jour, Tate devenait un peu plus grand et continuait ses études en dépit des recommandations du professeur Chen qui voyait la scolarité de Tate d'un mauvais œil...

.

 **Chapitre 14: Le vrai visage des hommes.**

Plus de 10 ans se sont écoulés depuis que le professeur Chen avait découvert l'existence de Tate sous sa forme de fantominus. Depuis, tous les enfants de son école avaient reçu leur premier pokémon pour leurs dix ans. Tous sauf lui.

Le jour de ses dix ans, il aurait dû recevoir comme tous les enfants de son âge un pokémon, mais il l'avait refusé. En revanche, il continuait de poursuivre ses enseignements scolaires avec d'autres jeunes de son âge tandis que beaucoup étaient devenus dresseurs et étaient en ce moment en train d'arpenter les routes avec leurs compagnons de voyage.  
Notre fantominus avait bien grandi et il poursuivait des études au collège pour perfectionner encore ses connaissances, notamment dans les finances, mathématiques et les sciences. Bien que la science dans le monde des pokémon était très limitée tant il y avait de bizarreries dans ce monde et de choses inexpliquées.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante ce jour-là, c'était le début de l'été et il était difficile de rester en plein soleil au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Dans un petit parc, un jeune garçon d'environ 17 ans paressait à l'ombre sur une branche d'un très vieux chêne. L'arbre était énorme et supportait sans aucun souci son poids. Le jeune homme possédait un style grunge très affirmé et était habillé avec un jean déchiré, un tee-shirt noir avec le visage d'un ectoplasma dessus et des vieilles baskets bleu délavé. Il portait autour du cou une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de missingno, le pokémon légendaire inconnu. Ses cheveux noir très légèrement ondulés se baladaient devant ses yeux clos et il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Son visage pâle avait aussi l'air fatigué et criblé de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait ne pas beaucoup dormir la nuit.

D'un coup, une voix féminine le fit redescendre sur terre.

 _-Tate ! Tu viens ?!_

Le garçon bâilla péniblement puis tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune fille pleine de vie qui venait de l'appeler. C'était une de ses camarades de classe, elle portait le nom de Kita et avait des cheveux turquoise et vert coiffés d'une manière indescriptible. Son rêve était de devenir infirmière Joëlle, mais comme ses cheveux n'étaient malheureusement pas roses, elle avait du faire une croix sur cette idée-là. C'était sa seule et meilleure amie et il passait beaucoup de temps avec elle en dehors des cours. Son instinct de pokémon l'avait attaché à elle et même s'il se disait être un pokémon libre, il avait parfois l'impression d'être son pokémon. Malgré tout, elle ignorait complètement la nature de Tate et encore moins qu'il était un Fantominus.

Après réflexion, il se décida à descendre de son perchoir et rejoignit son amie.

 _-On a cours dans cinq minutes, on devrait se dépêcher !_

Dit-elle derrière des beaux yeux émeraude qui le dévisageaient.

 _-Ça va, on a encore le temps, pas besoin de se presser._

Dit-il en bâillant de plus belle et en se grattant le haut de la tête.

 _-Tu sais que tu n'es pas possible toi ! À chaque fois, je te retrouve ici alors que c'est infesté de pokémon sauvages ! Et tu n'as même pas de pokémon avec toi pour te protéger ! Tu imagines si un roucool s'en prenait à toi ?!_

Sermonna la jeune fille. Tate se mit à rire.

 _-Tu crois vraiment que les roucools agressent comme ça les gens ? À part le risque de me prendre une fiente sur la tête, je n'ai vraiment pas de soucis à me faire !_

 _-Il n'empêche qu'à ton âge, tu devrais déjà avoir un pokémon ! Tout le monde en a un au collège sauf toi ! Même les professeurs s'arrachent les cheveux tu sais, il y a des cours où on a besoin de pokémon avec nous..._

Dit elle solennellement.

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de pokémon et je trouve stupide de les enfermer dans des boules. De plus, je ne ferais pas le plaisir à monsieur Mcallister d'avoir un nouveau pokémon qu'il pourra maltraiter pour son cours de dressage !_

Trancha Tate.

 _-Et pourquoi tu ne capturerais pas un fantominus ? Tu as l'air d'adorer ces pokémon, tu as même un ectoplasma sur ton tee-shirt !_

Proposa joyeusement Kita.

 _-C'est la chose la plus absurde que je n'ai jamais entendue !_

 _-Ce que tu peux être ronchon toi alors !_

Bouda la jeune fille.

Tate se décida finalement à bouger et suivit son amie jusqu'à leur école, son sac sur l'épaule.

Ils se rendirent dans le collège sous le regard glacial de plusieurs élèves à l'entrée du grand bâtiment. L'établissement n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il était plutôt gris et triste avec la statue abîmée d'un gros Nidoran en béton à l'entrée. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir toujours avec la désagréable sensation d'être dévisagés. Une des adolescentes aux allures de pimbêche qui poireautait dans le couloir fixa intensément Kita et se pencha à l'oreille de sa voisine.

 _-Tu sais, il paraît que son copain n'a aucun pokémon dans son pokedex._

 _-Pfff, la loose._

Tate avait entendu deux filles pouffer de rire derrière eux, il eut envie de se retourner, mais Kita attrapa à temps sa main.

 _-Laisse tomber, elles n'en valent pas la peine._

Dit-elle à voix basse.

Ils longèrent des casiers et arrivèrent jusqu'à une salle où plusieurs élèvent attendaient à l'entrée. Un garçon se tourna vers Tate avec le sourire.

 _-Salut mec ! Prêt pour le contrôle ?_

Tate le salua à son tour avant de se retourner, il vit alors que la jeune fille s'était placée contre un mur un peu à l'écart de la classe et la regarda avec tristesse. On pouvait très facilement retrouver Kita dans la classe, et pour cause, elle était la seule élève de sa classe à avoir les cheveux turquoise et verts. Toutes les autres filles avaient soit des cheveux roses et espéraient entrer dans une école de médecine pokémon afin de devenir infirmières Joëlle. Sois des cheveux bleu marine et espéraient devenir agent Jenny en intégrant une école de police. Par sa différence, Kita était souvent mise de côté et Tate trouvait cela profondément injuste et stupide.

Monsieur Anderson, leur professeur de littérature arriva tranquillement, des papiers à la main et invita les élèves à entrer. Tate déposa discrètement trois romans sur le bord de la table et échangea un sourire avec le jeune professeur.

 _-Merci de m'avoir prêté ces livres, je les ai déjà tous lus !_

Le professeur eut l'air étonné.

 _-Déjà ? Tu me surprendras toujours Tate ! Je t'en apporterais d'autres demain._

Dit-il avec un sourire complice.

Monsieur Anderson aimait beaucoup Tate, il était à ses yeux un élève brillant à qui on promettait un grand avenir et il ne doutait pas de ses capacités à entrer dans un très bon lycée l'an prochain. Tate était toujours très travailleur, curieux et visiblement adorait énormément lire. C'est pour cette raison-là que le cours de littérature était un de ses cours favoris.

Tate prit ensuite place au fond de la salle sur une table où il était seul et déposa ses affaires. Kita, elle, s'était assise devant, à côté d'une fille qui ne semblait pas tellement ravie d'être à côté d'elle. Malgré les années, Tate était resté solitaire et distant avec les autres. Mis à part Kita, personne n'avait vraiment réussi à s'en faire un ami tant il était spécial et renfermé dans ses livres. Il était incapable d'aller vers les autres, ne sachant pas non plus quoi leur dire. En réalité, les humains étaient tout simplement inintéressants à ses yeux, il voulait juste en devenir un et se mélanger à eux.

Il ouvrit son manuel et se plongea dedans sans ne plus prêter la moindre attention aux autres élèves autour de lui.

Kita se retourna et observa Tate dans son coin, c'était tout lui. Toujours à s'isoler du monde et plonger dans sa bulle. Elle voulait pouvoir y entrer et le comprendre, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle savait malgré tout que le simple fait de pouvoir être son ami était une chance et qu'un jour sûrement, elle pourrait mieux arriver à le comprendre.

Elle se souvenait encore du premier jour où elle lui avait adressé la parole :

Ce jour-là, comme d'habitude, Tate était seul dans son coin dans la cour du collège. Il était plongé dans un roman qui parlait d'un homme en voyage d'affaires. Kita était seule elle aussi dans son coin, elle s'était assise au pied d'un des murs de l'établissement afin de chercher un peu de calme et fuir certaines filles qui se moquaient ouvertement d'elle.  
Elle observa alors intriguer Tate assis seul sur un banc plongé dans un bouquin. Personne ne faisait jamais attention à lui, il était comme invisible aux yeux des autres élèves et ils ne cherchaient ni à l'importuner ni à faire amis-amis avec lui. Tate semblait se plaire de la situation et ne cherchait pas à aller vers les autres non plus. Seuls quelques camarades de classe étaient amicaux avec lui et venaient le voir pour avoir de l'aide sur des devoirs.  
Elle le regarda et se demandait alors pourquoi il était toujours à l'écart des autres alors que tout le monde semblait bien l'apprécier dans la classe.

Elle avait envie d'aller vers lui et de discuter un peu afin de mieux le connaître. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais adressé la parole malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans la même classe, mais pourtant, elle n'osait pas aller le voir à cause de sa timidité et sa peur d'être rejetée. Car Kita subissait régulièrement des harcèlements de la part de ses camarades de classe, tout particulièrement venant des filles. Elle regarda alors tristement le sol, se disant qu'un garçon cool comme lui devait probablement ne rien avoir à faire d'une fille comme elle.

.

 **Chapitre 15: Une nouvelle amitié.**

Alors que Kita était plongée dans ses pensées, Adellie, une des filles de sa classe surgissait avec deux de ses copines. Tate l'avait d'ailleurs déjà connu à l'époque où il était encore un véritable petit humain. Adellie avait l'habitude de chiper les crayons de couleur de ses camarades de classe et Tate n'avait pas fait exception sur sa liste de victimes. Elle avait maintenant les cheveux roses et voulait devenir infirmière Joëlle, autant dire qu'elle avait bien changé et pas dans le bon sens. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur et avait visiblement besoin d'un souffre-douleur pour passer ses nerfs. Elle donna alors un premier coup de pied dans le cartable de Kita.

 _-Hé, mais ça ne va pas ?!_

Tonna l'adolescente qui attrapa aussitôt son sac.

 _-Pourquoi tu restes par terre comme un ronflex ? Tu bloques le passage._

Beugla Adellie.

Kita détourna le regard et se leva sans faire d'histoire.

 _-Ça va, ça va... Je vais partir..._

Dit-elle d'une petite voix soumise.

 _-C'est ça oui. Bouseuse !_

Fit agressivement la fille suivie des rires de ses copines.

Tate qui était à à peine quelques pas d'elles leva le nez de son livre avec un air neutre.

 _-Il y en a un ici qui aimerait bien pouvoir lire en paix._

Dit-il dans un accent British en jetant un regard froid vers les filles. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture avec tout ce chahut. Rollie, l'amie d'Adellie se tourna et aperçu Tate qui les fixaient toujours le nez au-dessus de son livre.

 _-Tiens... Tu parles toi maintenant ?!_

Vociféra Rollie qui semblait surprise de voir Tate s'adresser à un autre être humain.

Adellie se pencha vers elle.

 _-Fais gaffe, ce mec est bizarre il n'a même pas de pokémon ! Il n'a aucune donnée dans son pokedex !_

 _-C'est juste un looser..._

Répondit l'autre fille.

Mais Tate leva son bouquin et ne prêta plus la moindre attention aux filles qui le fixaient sans trop savoir comment réagir.

 _-Je rêve ou il nous snob ?  
-Tu ne rêves pas... _

Continua Rollie à Adellie, agacée par le comportement de Tate.

 _-Si je te revois, je te refais ton portrait ! Tu m'as bien compris ?!_

Menaça Rollie qui lançait un regard mauvais et menacent vers la pauvre kita.

Exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir continuer sa lecture dans le silence, Tate referma violemment son livre et se leva. Il se plaça ensuite devant Rollie et se pencha pour la regarder intensément dans les yeux de façon neutre et glaciale à la fois. Elle n'avait pas réalisé comme Tate était grand. Il dépassait largement les 1m70 qui était une sacrée taille pour un garçon au collège, d'autant plus que la plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pas fait leurs pubertés et avaient encore une taille d'enfant.

Elle se figea devant lui sous le regard intrigué de Kita. Tate se baissa alors un peu plus à son niveau.

 _-Savais-tu que dans les contes, les personnages qui s'adonnent au harcèlement moral finissaient toujours très mal à la fin de l'histoire ?_

Dit le garçon de façon tout à fait franche avec un superbe accent British.

Kita se retenue alors d'exploser de rire.

Adellie ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle partit alors en courant en lâchant un _« Mais c'est quoi son problème ?! »_ suivit par ses copines d'un _« ce mec est malade ! »_.

Tate retourna s'asseoir tranquillement sur son banc comme si de rien n'était et rouvrit son livre là où il l'avait laissé, avec un sourire de satisfaction en coin de lèvre. Kita hésita alors longuement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Tate. Elle était un peu nerveuse et ne disait pas un mot. À sa grande surprise, le garçon l'ignorait totalement et lisait son bouquin.

Elle jeta un regard curieux vers le livre. Il semblait très épais et l'histoire sérieuse et compliquée, même la tournure des phrases du livre semblait difficile à suivre pour des personnes non habituées à la lecture. Bref, un roman vraiment pas adapté pour un adolescent de son age. Elle était très intriguée et impressionnée.  
En dépit de sa timidité, elle tenta de lui parler et prit son courage à deux mains.

 _-Il a l'air très compliqué ce livre..._

Dit-elle timidement.

 _-Silence, je lis._

Trancha Tate qui tourna une page.

Kita fit une petite moue déçu et regarda ses chaussures.

 _-Pardon..._

Dit elle tristement.

Tate resta de marbre et continuait de lire.

Kita se disait que son livre devait vraiment être très passionnant pour être à ce point prit dedans et se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de partir. Elle entendit alors un groupe de filles s'approcher d'elle. La vision de Kita en compagnie d'un garçon semblait attirer anormalement l'attention. Elle resta assise sur le banc près de Tate, mais elle sentait le stress monter en elle.

 _-Haaaaa ! Kita mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec Tate ?!_

Siffla une des filles qui s'approchait.

 _-Tu devrais laisser tomber ma pauvre fille, une mocheté comme toi ça n'a aucune chance de se trouver un mec !_

Lança dans une moquerie une autre fille du groupe.

Les filles se mirent à rire en cœur et à balancer des insultes à Kita qui regarda honteusement le sol. Tate baissa alors de nouveau son livre.

 _-J'aimerais bien avoir la paix là..._

Dit-il froidement.

Il se tourna alors vers Kita et s'apprêtait à lui demander de partir, voulant être enfin au calme pour lire. Mais il remarqua l'expression de douleur et de tristesse sur son visage. Il entendit alors le mot de trop.

 _-Pourquoi tes cheveux sont de cette couleur ? Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est ridicule ?_

Fit une des filles en cœur, alors que ses cheveux à elle étaient roses.

Tate soupira, Kita n'avait rien fait de mal après tout. Il jeta alors un hypnose discret à une des filles qui était en arrière du groupe. L'effet fut direct et elle tomba raide sur place par terre sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de ses copines. Elles s'empressèrent de la relever sans comprendre ce qui était arrivé et l'emmenèrent en urgence à l'infirmerie, cessant immédiatement d'importuner Kita.

 _-Bon..._

Fit Tate qui se replongea dans son livre comme si de rien était.

Soulagée de les voir si vite repartir, Kita ouvrit alors son sac et sortie ses affaires de sciences, elle pensait profiter du calme et du banc pour faire ses devoirs. Elle ouvrit son classeur et commença à griffonner des choses dessus. Tate jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et regarda la copie.

 _-Ce n'est pas du tout ça..._

 _-Hein?_

S'étonna Kita qui remarqua le garçon penché sur son classeur. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il venait de lui parler.

 _-Mystherbe est un pokémon qui ne supporte pas du tout les trop grosses chaleurs et la sécheresse. Il a besoin d'un fort taux d'humidité et d'ombre pour se développer, c'est pour ça qu'ils vivent surtout dans les forêts et non en prairie comme tu l'as écrit. Et là aussi tu as fait des fautes, il est mature qu'à l'âge de 5 ans et non 1 an et ne pond que 5 à 10 œufs par an. En plus, il n'a pas de squelette, c'est un pokémon végétal, son corps est fait avec de la sève comme une grosse plante._

Dit-il d'une voix douce en montrant une des réponses qu'elle avait écrite.

 _-Merci, tu en sais des choses c'est impressionnant !_

Fit kita qui rectifia son texte.

Il regarda plus en détail son classeur.

 _-Là aussi ça ne va pas... Metamorph n'est ni mâle ni femelle, il est hermaphrodite. Il peut se reproduire avec n'importe quel pokémon, et son corps n'a pas de squelette non plus, ce n'est que de la gélatine. Si tu tapes un grand coup dedans, ça ne fera pas « crac ! » mais « sploutch ! »._

 _-Et fantominus, il est fait de quoi ? Je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui dans notre livre de cours... Je n'arrive pas à répondre à cette question, mais pour rattata j'ai trouvé juste non ?_

Dit Kita.

Tate se mit alors à rougir.

 _-Eu... Fantominus... Il a un corps fait de gaz..._

 _-Et ensuite ?_

Fit Kita qui écrivait sur son classeur.

Tate continuait de rougir un peu gêné et continua de lui parler d'une voix plus timide.

 _-Il est fait de gaz, il n'a pas de squelette... Il... Il est adulte vers 15/ 16 ans... Un peu comme les humains... Il se nourrit grâce à ses attaques hypnose et devorêve et est de type spectre._

Bredouilla-t-il.

 _-Ha bon ?! Tu sais vraiment tout sur les pokémon, tu es incroyable ! Je ne savais pas que fantominus devenait adulte aussi tard par rapport à certaines espèces de pokémon._

Fit Kita surprise.

 _-Bien-sûr. Ils ont une longue durée de vie et une croissance lente, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont adultes aussi tard. Certains pokémon peuvent même vivre mille ans, mais c'est quand même exceptionnel..._

 _-C'est possible qu'on pokémon puisse vivre mille ans ?!_

S'étonna Kita.

 _-Oui, mais ils sont quand même très rares, en général ils ont une longévité similaire à celle des hommes._

 _-Ça doit être bien d'être un pokémon ! D'avoir des pouvoirs exceptionnels, c'est comme si on était un super héros. Si je pouvais je deviendrais un pokémon feu ! J'adore les pokémon feux !_

Fit alors kita rêveuse, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tate la regarda avec surprise, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça. Toute sa vie de fantominus, il était persuadé qu'il vivait une véritable malédiction et elle, elle rêvait d'être un pokémon. Voilà qui est bien curieux aux yeux de Tate.

Après un moment d'égarement à rêvasser, Kita revenue à elle. Le cours battait son plein et le professeur lisait un chapitre d'un livre qu'ils étudiaient.

Tate était plongé dans son livre, comme toujours rien du tout ne pouvait briser sa concentration. Rien, sauf peut-être...

 _-Pof !_

Son attention fut alors troublée par un bout de papier qu'on lui avait lancé et qui s'écrasa comme une fusée Soyouz sur sa page. Il tourna la tête pour voir d'où ça venait et aperçut une des filles de sa classe lui sourire de façon niaise en faisant coucou de la main. Il hésita à jeter le bout de papier dans la corbeille de la classe, quand il réalisa qu'il y avait un mot à l'intérieur.

Il le déplia.

À l'intérieur était inscrit _« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Signé Cynthia »_.

Tate eut un moment d'égarement.

.

 **Chapitre 16: La lettre.**

Une fois le cours fini, Tate s'empressa de retrouver Kita pour lui montrer le petit mot qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il semblait à la fois outré et intrigué. On aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir un message codé et qu'il était incapable de le lire.

 _-Tiens, tu as reçu une déclaration d'amour ?_

S'étonna Kita qui semblait surprise aussi.

 _-Je suis censé en faire quoi ?_

 _-Et bien... Tu dois lui répondre, elle te dit qu'elle veut être ta petite amie donc si elle te plaît tu peux lui dire oui... Ou non si elle ne te plaît pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué, si ?_

Fit Kita comme une évidence.

 _-Ma... Petite amie?_

Balbutia Tate dans une grimace indescriptible. Ses yeux étaient devenus tout ronds et regardaient dans le vide comme s'il cherchait à voir quelque chose d'invisible.

 _-Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est... En plus avec tous les livres que tu lis, tu n'as jamais lu des romans d'amour ?_

S'étonna Kita devant la réaction improbable de Tate.

 _-Mais c'est bizarre..._ _Je sais ce que c'est, mais... comment dire, je ne peux pas sortir avec elle._

Répondit le garçon avec affirmation.

 _-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?_

 _-Et bien..._

Bredouilla Tate.

 _-Tu sais, si tu aimes quelqu'un il n'y a pas de mal !_

Dit la jeune fille dans un sourire.

 _-Oui, mais je ne l'aime pas. En plus, écrire ça sur un petit bout de feuille de cours déchiré, ce n'est pas vraiment romantique... Et puis de toute façon c'est idiot, je ne peux pas._

Dit Tate qui jeta le bout de papier par terre.

 _-Oui, je t'accorde que le « veux tu sortir avec moi ? » écrit à l'arrache sur un bout de papier déchiré, ce n'est pas super romantique ! Mais en revanche, une lettre d'amour bien écrite peut faire une belle déclaration d'amour._

Affirma la jeune fille dans un rire.

Tate se tourna alors vers Kita avec une expression étrange au visage.

 _-Si quelqu'un t'écrivais une lettre d'amour, tu réagirais comment ?_

Questionna-t-il mystérieusement avec une voix inquiète.

Kita eut une expression de surprise, puis se mit à rougir timidement.

 _-Et bien, si la lettre est bien soignée et bien écrite, j'avoue que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Je suis sur que si un garçon se donne le temps de m'écrire une belle déclaration, il ne peut qu'être quelqu'un de bien._

 _-Ha ba j'espère que non alors._

Marmonna Tate comme si la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse écrire à Kita l'agaçait.

 _-Mais tu sais, ce genre de mot fait forcément plaisir... Tu n'es pas content toi que l'on t'ait écrit une déc... Eu... Tu m'écoutes ?_

Kita voyait que Tate n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il regardait d'un air sombre et jaloux deux garçons qui rangeaient leurs casiers à quelques pas d'eux. Puis, un groupe de filles qui passaient non loin dans le couloir attira ensuite son attention. Elles parlaient à voix haute dans un rire.

 _-Tu savais qu'elle avait un evoli ?_

 _-Un evoli ? C'est un pokémon pour les petites filles !_

Firent-elles en jetant un regard hautain vers Kita avant de repartir en riant.

Tate soupira et se retourna vers son amie.

 _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde est aussi méchant avec toi... Tu es pourtant vraiment adorable et gentille... Je n'y comprends rien._

 _-Les autres ne supportent pas la différence, c'est comme ça... Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai mon evoli qui est avec moi et il vaut bien mieux que tous ces idiots ! Et puis tu es là toi aussi, ça me convient très bien !_

Répondit-elle dans la bonne humeur tout en sortant une petite pokeball de sa poche.

Tate regarda tristement Kita, il souhaitait vraiment que tout puisse s'arranger pour elle.

La journée avait passé à toute vitesse, et Tate était enfin rentré chez lui. Il était tranquillement installé sur son bureau et faisait ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Il corrigeait des textes qu'il avait écrits pour le cours de littérature, il était très concentré comme à son habitude. Tate s'arrêta ensuite, il s'était mis à penser à Kita. Il repensait à sa discussion avec elle au sujet de son mot d'amour. Il était amoureux d'elle et n'arrivait pas à se le cacher, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'était plus humain et était maintenant coincé dans le corps d'un fantominus, et pour cette raison-là, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

C'était idiot, mais il avait envie de lui écrire une lettre, de lui avouer ses sentiments et peut-être aussi lui dire la vérité à son sujet. Mais c'était difficile, il appréhendait sa réaction. Il n'avait pas seulement peur que son amour ne soit pas réciproque, mais aussi qu'elle ne le rejette et le déteste pour ce qu'il est. Tate ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il décida tout de même d'écrire sa lettre, ne sachant pas s'il la lui donnerait un jour. Il pourrait au moins poser par écrit ses sentiments et se sentir soulagé moralement. Il attrapa alors une feuille de papier et un stylo-plume, puis se pencha sur le bout de papier pour écrire avec sa plus belle écriture.  
Deux heures passèrent, Tate continuait d'écrire, il avait presque rempli deux pages. Il fut alors troublé par sa mère qui entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

 _-Tate, tu travailles ?_

Demanda-t-elle en entrant l'air de rien, elle lui avait apporté une tasse de chocolat.

Tate s'empressa de cacher sa feuille sous un cahier, mais elle remarqua tout de suite son geste suspect et fut intriguée.

 _-Maman ! Tu aurais pu frapper ! Combien de fois je vais te le dire ?!_

Ralla Tate avec une pointe de colère.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu caches comme ça ?_

Fit-elle en s'approchant de Tate.

 _-Ce n'est rien, juste un brouillon..._

Répondit le garçon d'un air mal à l'aise.

Agatha connaissait bien Tate, elle savait quand il mentait. Et il mentait.  
Elle souleva alors le cahier et attrapa la feuille.

 _-Un brouillon, hein ? Tu es si sûr de toi ?!_

Dit-elle en jetant un œil sur la mystérieuse feuille qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Tate se leva énervé.

 _-Mais arrête, de toute façon c'est pas tes oignons !_

Gronda-t-il en essayant de récupérer sa feuille.

Agatha le stoppa net en plaquant sa main en plein milieu du visage de son fils et leva la lettre au niveau de ses yeux.

 _-Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Je suis responsable de toi, déjà un adolescent en temps normal il faut le surveiller et l'encadrer pour ne pas qu'il dérape, mais toi en plus d'être un ado, tu es un pokémon psychologiquement instable. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser faire des choses dans mon dos !_

Pesta Agatha.

Tate tira une moue d'énervement et de colère avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son lit en ronchonnant.

 _-Psychologiquement instable ?! Je te déteste, sérieux ! Vieille peau d'ecremeuh !_

Grommela-t-il de façon mauvaise.

Agatha ne prêta pas attention aux ronchonnements de son fils et se mit à lire attentivement la lettre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle l'avait déjà lu entièrement. Elle regarda alors avec un mélange d'étonnements et d'horreur le garçon qui la dévisageait dans une grimace.

 _-Tate... T'es pas sérieux là ?! Dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague..._

 _-De quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant dans ma lettre..._

Lança Tate surpris par la réaction exagérée de sa mère.

 _-Non, mais attends... Tu rigoles là ?! C'est une véritable déclaration d'amour ! Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être plus clair, tu as écrit noir sur blanc « je t'aime » !_

 _-Et alors ?! J'ai bien le droit d'être amoureux, c'est un monde ça !_

Se défendit le garçon qui était outré par ce qu'elle lui disait.

Agatha devint rouge de colère.

 _-J'espère pour toi que la destinataire de cette lettre est une fantominus !_

 _-Tu te fou de moi ? Un fantominus ? Je suis un garçon à ce que je sache._

 _-Tate... Non..._

Agatha prit une chaise et alla s'asseoir dessus, bouleversée.

Tate souffla.

 _-Kita est une fille de ma classe, elle est vraiment gentille je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras bien, si tu veux je pourrais l'inviter à la maison pour te la pré..._

Agatha le coupa net.

 _-Je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes cette fille._

 _-Qu... Quoi ?! Tu te fiches de moi là ! C'est ma seule amie, je ne veux pas la perde !_

Sursauta le garçon.

 _-Non, je suis sérieuse, je vais te retirer de cette école si tu ne prends pas tes distances avec elle._

 _-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Et mes études ?!_

 _-Tes études ? Et après quoi ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'un pokémon va pouvoir devenir professeur un jour ?!_

Dit-elle durement.

Tate sentit une fureur monter en lui.

 _-Je ne suis pas un pokémon ! Bien sûr que je vais devenir professeur pokémon, je vais finir mes études, avoir mon diplôme et j'y arriverais ! Je serais même meilleur professeur pokémon que le prof Chen !_

 _-C'est impossible. Tu es un pokémon. Que tu le veuilles ou non._

Souffla Agatha devant Tate qui semblait de plus en plus frustré par sa réaction.

 _-J'ai toujours pensé que tu me croyais quand je te disais que j'étais ton fils, mais en faite tu es comme le professeur Chen, tu ne me vois que comme un pokémon et non comme un humain ! Tu es une menteuse et tu ne m'as jamais cru ! Je suis Tate, je suis le VRAI Tate. Et je compte bien avoir une vie d'humain normal ! Je serais professeur pokémon, je gagnerais de l'argent, j'aurais ma maison et..._

Agatha était tellement en colère qu'elle s'emporta.

 _-Tu es STUPIDE ! Je t'ai laissé étudier pour te faire plaisir, mais la plaisanterie a assez duré, tu dépasses les bornes ! Tu veux te comporter comme un humain, soit, je t'ai laissée faire, je t'ai laissé de la liberté comme tu le souhaitais, mais là tu vas beaucoup trop loin ! Je ne peux plus te laisser faire n'importe quoi. En plus, c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu me dis, arrête un peu de rêver bêtement, tu ne peux pas devenir professeur pokémon, par ce que tu es un pokémon et personne ne te confirais le moindre laboratoire ni le moindre sérieux ! Tu ne peux pas non plus tomber amoureux de cette jeune fille, c'est contre nature ! C'est immoral et c'est dérangeant ! Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur ton comportement Tate ! Le professeur Chen avait raison, j'aurais dû t'enfermer dans une pokeball et te remettre à ta place de pokémon il y a longtemps !_

Tate regarda amèrement sa mère avec plein de déceptions.

 _-Je te haï ! Je te haï, je voudrais que tu disparaisses ! Je te HAI !_

Hurlait-il avec douleur en partant en courant en larmes, renversant au passage volontairement la table de la chambre qui déversa une tonne de livres par terre. Puis, il partit en claquant la porte

 _-Tu vas me rendre folle !_

Cria Agatha à bout.

 _-Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour l'être !_

Riposta Tate en partant fou de rage dans les escaliers qu'il dévala, puis disparu dehors. Agatha déchira la lettre et partit dans la cuisine sous le regard médusé de son ectoplasma qui avait entendu la dispute.

 _-J'hésite vraiment à demander l'aide du professeur Chen... Ectoplasma, Tate devient ingérable..._

Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.


	4. Chap 17 à 23 - Fantôme du passé

**Chapitre 17: Déception.**

Tate partit en courant dans Jadielle, il ne savait pas où aller et il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il se rappela alors de l'adresse de Kita. Elle la lui avait donnée il y a quelques jours, et elle vivait elle aussi dans la ville de Jadielle. Il décida d'aller voir s'il serait le bienvenu malgré qu'il soit déjà tard. Il changea alors dans un « pop ! » ses habits grâce à la métamorphose pour avoir l'air plus présentable. Il portait maintenant une élégante chemise blanche avec un pantalon en jean tout sobre. Il avait aussi caché son collier de missingno dans son vêtement.

Il arriva ensuite à destination. La maison de son amie était charmante, elle était parée de volets turquoises, de murs en pierre de taille et un joli petit jardin tout en fleurs. Tate sentit son cœur se réchauffer en arrivant devant la porte de la maison, c'était ici que Kita habitait. Il hésita, puis frappa à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme lui ouvrit, probablement la mère de Kita. C'était une belle femme d'âge mûr avec des cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de sa fille. Elle semblait intriguée d'avoir de la visite et ouvrit à demi la bouche en toisant Tate de haut en bas dans un regard très perplexe.

 _-Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ? Nous n'ouvrons pas aux témoins d'arceus, monsieur._

Demanda la femme surprise de découvrir Tate à sa porte, elle le dévisageait comme s'il sortait tout droit d'une secte ou d'un vaisseau spatial.

Tate s'inclina et la salua poliment.

 _-Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, je suis un ami de Kita... Je passais la voir._

Dit-il timidement.

 _-Un ami de Kita ?! Alors elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait s'être fait un ami à l'école ! Je vais la chercher tout de suite, je reviens !_

S'enjoua la femme dans un sourire soudainement enthousiaste.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, Kita arriva en courant et accueillit Tate avec un grand sourire rayonnant. Elle portait aux pieds d'étranges chaussons en forme de pikachu et sur le dos, un vieux tee-shirt rose plein de taches de chocolat.

 _-Ho ! Tate, je ne savais pas que tu allais passer !_

 _-Moi non plus à vrai dire..._

Soupira-t-il tout en fixant de façon hébétée ses chaussons.

Elle remarqua tout de suite ses yeux rouges.

 _-Ça ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as pleuré... Viens entre ! Maman va nous préparer un chocolat chaud !_

Proposa-t-elle en invitant Tate à franchir la porte.

Ils s'installèrent sur un joli canapé en cuir, le père de Kita était là lui aussi. Il fit un grand sourire niais à Tate.

 _-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un chéri !_

Dit-il à sa fille dans le but de la taquiner.

Kita eut un rire gêné.

 _-Papa, voyons ! Tate est mon meilleur ami !_

 _-Tate... ?_

Marmonna alors pour lui même le père qui semblait vraiment surpris, comme s'il connaissait déjà ce prénom.

Sa mère se tourna vers eux.

 _-Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'es fait un ami, tu avais l'air tellement seule avant !_

Dit-elle à Kita, puis elle se tourna vers Tate.

 _-Je vous remercie de prendre soin de ma fille._

 _-Ho vous savez, elle est tellement gentille. Je tiens énormément à elle._

Dit-il dans un sourire poli.

Kita se tourna vers Tate.

 _-Alors, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as les yeux tout rouges... Ça me tracasse..._

Dit-elle, tout en agitant joyeusement ses chaussons jaunes qui ne tenaient plus qu'à un doigt de pied.

 _-En faite... Je me suis disputé avec ma mère et je suis parti. J'étais en train d'écrire une lettre et ça l'a mise en colère. Pourtant je ne faisais rien de mal et elle m'a dit des choses vraiment blessantes._

Kita sentit dans la voix de Tate qu'il avait envie d'éclater en sanglots. Les parents de Kita s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, ils avaient compris qu'il avait fugué de chez lui.  
Le père se pencha vers Tate.

 _-Qui sont tes parents mon petit ? Ils te disputent souvent comme ça ? Je trouve sa réaction disproportionnée pour une simple lettre..._

 _-Je vis seul avec ma mère, c'est Agatha la championne de pokémon spectre de l'élite des 4... Elle n'est pas méchante, mais souvent elle me dispute pour des broutilles, c'est fatigant..._

Répondit le jeune garçon.

Le père semblait de plus en plus confus au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Choqué et inquiet, il se tourna vers Kita.

 _-Kita, ma puce... Tu peux emmener Tate dans ta chambre ? Je crois que ton ami aurait besoin de parler avec toi, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien._

Dit-il dans un prétexte pour s'entretenir seul avec sa femme.

Kita se leva, prit Tate par la main et l'emmena avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle balança au passage ses chaussons en plein milieu du couloir comme si c'était un jeu avant de grimper les escaliers.

Une fois à l'étage, Tate découvrit une jolie petite chambre d'adolescente toute colorée et bien rangée. Il y avait beaucoup de livres, dont principalement des comics américains rangés dans les étagères, un beau bureau tout blanc et un lit avec des peluches de pikachus et d'evolis dessus. Parmi les peluches, un véritable evoli se prélassait sur le dos. C'était Kiki, le pokémon de Kita.

La jeune fille enlaça soudainement Tate dans ses bras, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il resta figé, rouge comme une tomate, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche d'elle. Le jeune garçon n'osait plus faire le moindre geste.

La jeune fille lui parla d'une douce voix.

 _-Je n'aime pas te voir triste Tate, j'espère que ça va aller..._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, tant que je suis avec toi, ça ira._

Répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus joyeuse.

Pendant ce temps, en bas, les parents de kita discutaient à voix basse au sujet de Tate. Ils semblaient se poser des questions. Le père s'adressa à sa femme d'un air grave.

 _-Je trouve ça curieux... Il dit qu'il est le fils d'Agatha... Et qu'il s'appelle Tate._

 _-Oui c'est la championne de l'élite des 4, mais où est le souci, c'est une mauvaise personne ? Tu penses que ce pauvre garçon est maltraité ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

 _-Je suis troublé, tu sais, je connaissais son mari. Il s'appelait Fergus et il travaillait avec moi autrefois quand j'étais surveillant à l'école maternelle. Ils avaient bien un fils unique, mais il est mort avec son père de façon brutale il y a des années... Enfin d'après ce que je me souviens, il faudrait que je me rafraîchisse la mémoire, c'était quand même i peu près dix ans. Mais j'étais là quand c'était arrivé._

Relata-t-il sombrement.

Cet homme avait connu Tate et Fergus, c'était l'un des trois surveillants qui les avaient accompagnés lors de la sortie scolaire au parc Safari et c'était même le propriétaire du pauvre feunard qui avait lui aussi péri ce jour-là.

La mère parut alors bouleversée.

 _-Mais... Mais ce n'est pas possible, il est là avec notre fille. Ce n'est quand même pas un fantôme._

 _-Oui, justement c'est ça qui est bizarre, et puis je me souviens bien de ce petit gars, c'était bien lui, les mêmes cheveux bouclés noirs, le même regard... je ne comprends pas..._

Dit-il, songeur.

 _-Sa mère doit être folle... Elle a peut-être perdu la garde de son fils après le décès de son mari et elle a pu le récupérer... Tu as vu comme ce garçon avait l'air mal ? Elle doit avoir un problème cette bonne femme..._

 _-Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à l'agent jenny ? Je ne sais pas si ce garçon est en danger._

Admit le père d'une voix soucieuse.

 _-J'avoue que ça me tracasse cette histoire, s'il a bien été passé pour mort, ce n'est absolument pas normal. On devrait peut-être garder ce garçon ici pour la nuit dans la chambre d'amis et aller au poste de police demain matin._

Proposa la mère.

Du côté de Kita et de Tate, tous les deux étaient assis par terre sur la moquette bleue au centre de la chambre. Kita discutait avec Tate au sujet de ses problèmes relationnels avec sa mère, son evoli Kiki était installé sur ses genoux et se laisser papouiller le haut du crâne.

 _-Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air cool avec toi ta mère, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu sois bouleversé à ce point ?_

S'emporta Kita, soucieuse pour son ami.

Tate regarda la jeune fille avec un air un peu gêné pour lui répondre.

 _-En faite, elle m'a dit que j'étais stupide, que je n'arriverais jamais à rien ni à devenir professeur pokémon et..._

Bredouilla-t-il timidement.

Kita parut aussitôt outrée par ces propos.

 _-Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? Mais elle n'a pas le droit ! C'est vraiment méchant ! Elle a un problème ta mère pour te dire des trucs pareils !_

S'indigna-t-elle.

 _-Oui, je la déteste..._

 _-Il y a de quoi ! Je me demande de quoi parlait ta lettre pour qu'elle te dise toutes ces choses méchantes..._

Fit la jeune fille d'une voix compatissante, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Agatha avait dit toutes ces choses blessantes à son fils. Car bien évidemment, elle ignorait encore les détails épineux de cette affaire.

Tate se mit alors à rougir et regarda d'un air de plus en plus gêné le sol.

 _-En faite... J'écrivais une lettre à cause de ce d'on on a parlé cet après-midi..._

 _-Tu écrivais une lettre d'amour ? Pour qui ? Pour Cynthia ?_

S'étonna-t-elle dans une expression troublée.

Sur le coup, Tate lui lança aussitôt un regard scandalisé.

 _-Ha non, pas elle, t'es folle ! Pourquoi je tomberais amoureux d'une fille qui passe ses journées à te dire des choses méchantes ?_

Kita leva un sourcil interrogateur et passa ses doigts sur son menton, semblant réfléchir.

 _-Ho... Alors, qui est-ce ?_

Demanda-t-elle piquée par la curiosité.

.

 **Chapitre 18: Un fantôme du passé.**

 _-Alors cette amoureuse secrète, qui est-ce ? Je peux le savoir ?_

Continua Kita dans un rire taquin.

Tate détourna le regard et continua de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _-Je ne peux pas te le dire..._

 _-Et pourquoi ?_

Demanda Kita un peu déçu.

 _-Par ce que si je te le dis, celle que j'aime sera au courant._

Fit-il dans un petit rire. Il venait de lui tendre une perche.

Kita regardait Tate avec des yeux tristes, visiblement, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il parlait d'elle.

 _-Ho, mais je ne le lui dirais pas, je te le promets ! Je garde les secrets, tu sais._

 _-Mais... Tu n'as pas besoin de le lui dire pour qu'elle soit au courant._

Déclara-t-il dans sa lancée.

Su le coup, Kita semblait très embêtée, elle venait enfin de comprendre.

 _-Ha..._

Lâcha-t-elle alors.

Tate regarda le sol et sentit quelque chose de pesant l'envahir, il venait d'entrer dans l'impitoyable friendzone.

 _-Je n'aurais peut-être pas du..._

Marmonna-t-il.

Kita semblait très embarrassée, elle avait enfin compris les sous-entendus de son ami.

 _-Tate, tu es un garçon charmant et tu sais comme je t'adore, mais... Mais..._

Tate lui lança un regard douloureux.

 _-Je ne te plais pas ?_

Kita soupira difficilement.

 _-En faite, tu vois... Je suis amoureuse d'un autre garçon depuis deux ans... C'est Sid qui est dans notre classe... Et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je suis terriblement désolé Tate._

 _-Je comprends..._

 _-Mais si ça peut te réconforter, même si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de lui, je n'aurais de toute façon pas voulu de toi._

Dit-elle d'une voix sincère en prenant la main du jeune garçon entre les siennes comme s'il était souffrant.

 _-C'est vrai, je me sens tout de suite mieux tout d'un coup..._

Railla Tate d'une voix amère.

 _-J'espère que ça ne va pas casser notre amitié, tu sais comme je tiens à toi... Mais je ne veux surtout pas te mentir._

 _-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je resterais toujours ton ami._

Kita prit Tate dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin de réconfort avant de le relâcher.

 _-Je vais rentrer, ça sera mieux comme ça._

Dit-il en se levant.

Kita raccompagna Tate à la porte et le laissa partir. Elle était triste pour lui, mais elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça.

Une fois Tate partit pour rentrer chez lui, les parents de kita l'appelèrent.

 _-Kita, ma chérie, il faut qu'on parle._

Fit le père d'une voix dur à sa fille.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _-C'est au sujet de ton ami... Tu vois il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

 _-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?_

Questionna Kita, inquiète devant ses deux parents qui avaient quelque chose de grave à lui annoncer.

 _-Tu vois, j'ai connu le père de Tate et je l'ai connu lui quand il était tout petit... Et bien il y a dix ans environ ils sont morts tous les deux accidentellement... Ton ami est censé être mort, il y a même une tombe à son nom au cimetière de Lavanville... Je me rappelle même avoir vu son corps sans vie dans les bras du professeur Chen..._

Fit-il avec gravité alors que sa mère gémissait de déception comme si Tate avait insulté toute sa famille et ses ancêtres.

Kita semblait tomber des nues.

 _-Eu... C'est une blague ?_

 _-Non, je suis très sérieux... Je voulais aller au poste de police, mais plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ce garçon est censé être mort... Je ne comprends pas. C'était bien lui, le même garçon, je reconnais Tate, je suis sûr que c'est ce petit garçon qui a grandi. Les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, le même regard, c'était lui, j'en suis certain._

Fit le père de plus en plus troublé.

 _-Et quand on sait qu'Agatha est une experte en pokémon de type spectres... Une sorcière... Les rumeurs de madame Chen à son sujet étaient probablement vraies._

Continua la mère sombrement.

Kita souffla.

 _-Écoute papa, ne dit rien à personne, ok? Je vais aller parler à Tate demain de cette histoire... Je pense qu'il va nous donner une bonne explication. En plus on risquerait de porter des ennuis à Tate et à sa famille si on va comme ça au poste de police..._

Implora-t-elle, cherchant à convaincre son père de ne pas faire de bêtise.

Le père ne semblait pas convaincu.

 _-Je m'inquiète pour toi ma chérie, fait attention à ce garçon, on ne sait rien de lui finalement et cette histoire n'est pas claire..._

Kita prit les mains de son père et le regarda dans les yeux.

 _-J'ai confiance en Tate, c'est quelqu'un de bien, je te le jure, il me protège tous les jours d'élèves qui me harcèlent au collège. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, mais s'il est vraiment mort alors c'est sûrement un ange qui est venu pour veiller sur moi._

Dit-elle confiante.

Le père accepta de laisser kita parler avec Tate avant de prendre la décision de s'il irait au poste de police ou non.

Quant à Tate, il avait enfin regagné sa maison. Il entra, passa devant Agatha qui buvait un thé sans lui prêter le moindre regard et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il tomba alors sur son lit de façon vraiment pathétique en pleur. Il était fatigué psychologiquement et ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point le rejet de son amour de la part de Kita aurait pu le blesser. Il avait soudain beaucoup de pensées négatives qui circulaient dans sa tête en plus des paroles blessantes de sa mère, il avait envie de disparaître. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer, de se noyer, qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Il n'avait jamais connu cette douleur avant et pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir sur son oreiller, il n'arrivait plus à calmer ses sanglots. Comment Kita pouvait-elle aimer cet idiot de Sid, qui n'a jamais daigné lever le petit doigt pour la protéger de toutes les personnes qui s'en prenaient à elle ? Ce même gars qui disait des choses méchantes sur elle comme tous les autres. Alors que lui, Kita, il l'aimait comme un fou.

Tate eut envie d'hurler sa colère et sa douleur et de se terrer au fond d'un trou noir sous sa forme de fantominus.

Quelqu'un tambourina alors à la porte.

 _-Tate, tu es là ?_

C'était Agatha. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer. Cette fois-ci, Tate avait pris soin de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre pour avoir la paix. Le fanominus répondit entre deux sanglots.

 _-Non ! J'suis pas là !_

 _-Je t'entends pleurer Tate, tu m'inquiètes..._

Dit-elle en redoutant une bêtise de la part de son petit protégé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fermer à clef la chambre.

 _-Et ça t'étonne ? Après toutes les choses horribles que tu m'as dit ?! Même les pokémon pleurent !_

 _-Je suis juste réaliste Tate ! Je dis ça pour te protéger ! Aller, ouvre-moi maintenant, tu me fais peur là !_

Répondit Agatha.

Tate lâcha de nouveau des larmes.

 _-Je toute façon, tu peux être tranquille, Kita m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ! Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! Et tu as probablement raison pour tout le reste, je ne deviendrais jamais un professeur pokémon comme je le souhaiterais ! Je ne pourrais jamais avoir une vie normale par ce que je suis destinée à une pokeball ! Alors viens et capture-moi qu'on en finisse ! Et ne m'en sors plus jamais... Puisque de toute façon, je ne suis plus ton fils depuis longtemps !_

Hurla Tate de douleur.

Il se leva et déverrouilla la porte pour faire face à sa mère. Agatha découvrit alors le visage de son fils dégoulinant de larmes.

 _-Calme-toi Tate._

Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle efforça d'être douce. Elle agita fébrilement ses mains en avant pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

 _-Vas-y, capture-moi ! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?!_

Continua Tate qui mit les mains en l'air comme si on allait lui tirer une balle dans la poitrine.

Elle hésita à le faire, puis finalement s'y résigna. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça, c'était malgré tout son fils. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour lui faire subir ça et elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie de pokémon.

 _-Non, je ne le ferais pas._

Trancha Agatha. L'amour pour son fils était plus fort que la raison.

Ectoplasma, le père adoptif de Tate arriva, il semblait très inquiet pour lui et lança un hypnose sur Tate qui fit effet très vite. Le garçon tomba raide en arrière et se retrouva plongé dans un profond sommeil tout en s'écrasant douloureusement sur le plancher.

Agatha se tourna alors vers son pokémon.

 _-Tu as bien fait... Il est à bout et a clairement besoin de repos... Aide-moi à le mettre au lit._

Elle et l'ectoplasma tirèrent Tate tel un sac à patates jusqu'à son lit et l'installèrent sous les draps avant de partir de la pièce pour le laisser dormir.

Le lendemain à l'école, Tate se montra très distant avec kita. Rester près d'elle le faisait grandement souffrir et il n'arrivait pas à penser à elle sans se mettre à pleurer. Tout le monde remarqua le comportement étrange de Tate, mais personne ne chercha à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Seul Kita ne savait pas trop quoi faire et avait bien vu qu'il l'évitait. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle lui parle pendant la pause, elle devait connaître la vérité à son sujet. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et y aller.

Elle trouva alors Tate adossé sur les casiers l'air pensif et triste.

 _-Tate !_

Dit-elle en allant à sa rencontre.

Tate détourna le regard et s'efforça de ne pas pleurer.

 _-Salut..._

 _-Il faut que je te parle... C'est vraiment important, mais il faut qu'on aille un peu à l'écart..._

Dit Kita.

Tate tourna alors la tête vers elle, se demandant pourquoi elle voulait lui parler et de quoi. Il espérait alors secrètement qu'elle lui donne sa chance. Peut-être que la nuit lui avait porté conseil et qu'elle aurait changée d'avis et réalisé qu'elle l'aimait. Rempli d'espoirs, Tate bougea des casiers et suivis Kita jusqu'à un coin vide de la cour dans le fond.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

 _-Tate... J'ai une question qui va sûrement te sembler bizarre..._

 _-Non, je t'écoute._

 _-En faite... Heu... Comment je pourrais te dire ça..._

Balbutia-t-elle.

 _-Hmm ?_

Tate commença à se demander vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

 _-Et bien, tu es censé être mort, non ?_

Dit-elle de but en blanc.

.

 **Chapitre 19: Une histoire de toilettes.**

Tate regarda Kita avec des yeux ronds. Il tirait la même tête effarée que si elle lui avait annoncé la destruction prochaine de Jadielle et avait sursauté pour la même occasion comme si on lui avait piqué le postérieur avec une fourche.

 _-Qu... Quoi ?!_

 _-Oui, il y a environ dix ans, tu aurais dû être mort dans un accident. J'en ai entendu parler... C'est mon père qui t'a connu quand tu étais bébé, car il était surveillant de l'école maternelle à Jadielle. Et en faite tu as ta propre tombe à Lavanville... Alors... J'aimerais des expl..._

À ces mots, Tate était devenu blanc comme un linge, puis il eut un malaise et s'écroula brutalement par terre. Kita se jeta sur lui et tenta de le réveiller, il reprit connaissance quelques secondes plus tard pour son plus grand soulagement.

 _-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !_

S'écria-t-elle, soulagée en posant la main sur sa poitrine.

Tate revenait doucement à lui.

 _-Ha..._

 _-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?!_

Demanda Kita inquiète.

 _-Non... Non... Je dois te dire la vérité, mais jure-moi de garder le secret, je t'en supplie..._

 _-Oui, je te le jure, je garderais ton secret quoiqu'il arrive._

Promit Kita.

Tate se releva difficilement.

 _-J'espère que tu ne seras pas choquée et que tu resteras mon amie... J'ai vraiment peur de te montrer la vérité, mais je n'ai pas le choix..._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Tate, je serais toujours ton amie._

Le rassura Kita.

 _-Il vaut mieux que personne ne me voit... Je te dirais ça ce soir chez moi._

Dit Tate. Mais Kita semblait trop impatiente.

 _-Ce soir ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas me le dire maintenant ? Parsque mes parents vont me poser des questions dès la sortit du collège. Ils ont même menacé de prévenir la police..._

 _-Bon... Bah on va aller dans les toilettes si tu préfères... Eu, je vais te suivre dans les toilettes des filles._

Dit Tate qui s'était enfin relevé.

Kita était surprise.

 _-Dans les toilettes ? Tu es sûr ?! Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit le plus hygiénique pour discuter._

 _-Oui, dans un cabinet bien fermé. Personne d'autre que toi ne pourra voir ce que j'ai à te montrer pour t'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé... Je dois absolument rester caché, si on me voit je suis mal. Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me transformer dans les couloirs, quelqu'un pourrait me voir. Et si je te le dis juste sur parole, tu ne me croiras jamais._

 _-Te... Transformer ?!_

Kita appréhendait de savoir le secret de Tate, mais la curiosité la poussa à le suivre. Ils se glissèrent alors ensemble dans les toilettes des filles et trouvèrent un cabinet de libre. Bien sûr, des filles aperçurent les deux amis entrer ensemble dans un cabinet et s'empressèrent de le rapporter aux autres filles de la classe. Les commérages étaient partis, et quand il s'agissait en plus de kita, les élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Mais pour le moment pour nos deux amis, c'était le cadet de leurs soucis.

Tate était enfin seul avec Kita dans les toilettes, il allait pouvoir lui montrer ce qu'il est... Un fantominus. Il se changea alors en pokémon sous ses yeux. Dans une nuée de fumée gazeuse et violette, Kita découvrit devant elle un pokémon rond, noir et violet avec de grands yeux. Honteux, Tate regarda tristement kita.

 _-Voilà... Tu connais mon secret... En réalité je suis un fantominus et je prends forme humaine pour pouvoir venir à l'école. Mais tu ne dois le dire à personne surtout ! Si ça s'apprenait, je serais très mal... On risquerait de vouloir me capturer ou même pire, de me renvoyer du collège et je voudrais poursuivre mes études..._

Dit-il à voix basse.

Kita était très étonnée et surprise, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

 _-Wow... Tate... C'est vraiment... Incroyable, tu es un pokémon ?! Mais comment ça se fait que tu parles et te changes en humain ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire !_

 _-Oui, je te raconterais tout plus en détail plus tard... En réalité je ne suis pas réellement un pokémon. J'étais autrefois un humain tout comme toi... Et puis un jour je me suis réveillé comme ça... Mais il faut que tu gardes le secret, c'est promis ?_

Lui supplia Tate qui reprit sa forme humaine.

 _-Oui promis !_

Fit kita.

 _Quelqu'un frappa s_ oudainement à la porte des toilettes, faisant sursauter les deux amis.

 _-C'est bon, on ne vous dérange pas trop ?!_

Fit une voix d'homme mûr.

Tate et Kita se regardèrent avec horreur, c'était la voix du CPE, le conseiller principal d'éducation et ils allaient avoir des problèmes. Le jeune fantominus hésita à reprendre sa forme de pokémon pour se rendre invisible comme il était de type spectre. Mais comme il avait été vu entrer dans les toilettes sous sa forme humaine, cela le rendrait plus que suspect s'il se volatilisait comme ça.

Tate ouvrit finalement la porte et en sortit timidement sa tête pour faire face à ses problèmes.

 _-Oups..._

 _-Oui, oups... Suivez-moi dans mon bureau vous deux._

Fit un homme dégarni et imposant d'une voix grave.

Les deux adolescents suivirent le CPE jusqu'à une petite salle grisonnante. Ils s'assirent sans dire un mot sur des chaises très dures et s'échangèrent des regards gênés. Dans un coin, un énorme grodoudou rose les regardait sans expression avec des yeux globuleux. Il leur jeta un regard glacial, comme si le gros pokémon rose allait lui même les punir à coup de torgnoles. L'homme referma la porte de son bureau, puis se racla la gorge.

 _-Le règlement interdit formellement de se rendre à deux dans les toilettes de l'établissement. Pourquoi étiez-vous ensemble là bas alors que le règlement l'interdit ?  
-Grodouddouuu ! _

Dit-il sur un air sévère suivi par la voix hyper aiguë de son pokémon qui imitait le moindre de ses gestes dans son dos.

Tate tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, de plus il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il voulait montrer sa forme de fantominus à Kita. L'adolescente parla alors.

 _-On ne se faisait que des bisous, monsieur. C'est promis._

Elle avait probablement pensé que c'était l'explication la plus logique à donner afin de ne pas dévoiler l'identité de Tate.

L'homme en face d'eux sembla pris d'un mélange entre la colère et l'envie de rire.

 _-Je vais appeler vos parents...  
-Grodoudouu !_

Sur le coup, Tate eut l'air dévasté.

 _-Ho-ho... NON ! Surtout pas, ma mère va me tuer !_

 _-Hooooooo si... Je vais mettre vos parents au courant de vos activités extrascolaires.  
-Grodouuugrooo grodoudouuu doudoudodu grodoudou !_

Déclara le CPE en attrapant son téléphone et appela à tour de rôle leurs parents tandis que son pokémon rose continuait à imiter de façon ridicule ses moindres faits et gestes. Tate était redevenu blanc comme un linge, on aurait dit qu'il attendait son exécution prochaine. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui pendant que l'homme poireautait au téléphone et lui parla d'une voix rassurante.

 _-Je vais tout expliquer à ta mère quand elle sera là, ne t'en fais pas._

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le CPE était revenu en compagnie des parents de kita et d'Agatha. Les deux adolescents regardèrent très gênés le sol. L'homme regarda durement les parents.

- _Je vous ai appelés, car nous avons trouvé vos deux enfants ensemble dans les toilettes... On ne vous a jamais appris à enseigner les codes d'hygiènes à vos enfants ? Aller aux toilettes à deux, c'est mal.  
-Grogrgrooo doudoudoud grodoudoudoudouu ! Grodougrododou grodou ! Grodoudou !_

La mère de Kita prit un air offusqué et regarda sa fille, scandalisée.

Kita ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour arranger la situation sans révéler l'apparence de Tate. Elle lui avait promis de garder le secret et fixait ses chaussures avec désespoir. Le père quant à lui, se leva en colère tout en brandissant le poing vers Tate. Lui crachant au passage des postillons à la figure.

 _-Je ne veux plus que tu approches ma fille, compris ?! Je vais aller au commissariat à notre retour, tu vas voir ! Je vais t'arracher les..._

 _-Calmez-vous monsieur.  
-Grodoudou !_

Tonna alors le CPE.

 _-Oreilles..._

Grommela d'un ton en dessous le père qui n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

Agatha ne disait rien, mais elle fixait Tate avec beaucoup de déception. Elle avait à présent une envie furieuse de changer son fils en bouillie de fantominus.

Après quelques sermons, ils arrivèrent à s'en sortir sans trop de soucis. Une fois dehors, Tate expliqua aussitôt à sa mère qu'il avait révélé à Kita son apparence de fantominus. Quant à Kita, elle aussi avait pu dire la vérité à ses parents une fois seule avec eux. Elle arriva à les convaincre de garder le secret, car Tate était son ami.  
Voyant que c'était vraiment important pour elle, ses parents acceptèrent de ne rien dire à contrecœur à son sujet. Même si la nouvelle à propos de la nature de celui-ci ne les enchantait gère. Kita avait confiance en ses parents et elle savait qu'ils garderaient le secret même s'ils étaient inquiets pour elle.

Une fois que Kita avait pu finir de s'expliquer avec ses parents, elle partit aussitôt rejoindre Tate en ville afin d'avoir une discussion qu'ils n'avaient pas pu avoir à cause de toute cette histoire. Elle voulait en savoir plus et surtout savoir pourquoi Tate était un fantominus qui pouvait prendre une forme humaine. Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant une supérette qui se trouvait à mis chemin entre la maison de Tate et celle de Kita, elle était située au cœur de Jadielle et restait ouverte jusqu'à très tard.

Quand Kita arriva sur les lieux, elle trouva Tate qui l'attendait patiemment adossé à un mur de pierre. Il était à moitié avachi dans une grande jarre de fleurs et lisait un livre pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes.

 _-Re-coucou Kita... Tes parents ont dit quoi pour cet après-midi ?_

Demanda Tate qui ne décrocha pas les yeux de son livre.

 _-Ils étaient vraiment remontés contre toi. Je leur ai expliqué que tu étais un pokémon._

 _-Tu as... Quoi ?!_

Tate leva alors enfin le nez de son livre dans une expression d'horreur et semblait désormais tétanisé.

 _-Je te rassure, ils ne diront rien ! Ils me l'ont promis !_

Assura la jeune fille devant un Tate dubitatif.

 _-Entre ce que les parents font et promettent, il y a une différence... Je le vois bien chaque jour avec ma mère !_

 _-Je te jure qu'ils ne diront rien !_

Insista Kita.

Tate semblait bougonner dans son coin, mais il se força à ne pas faire la tête à Kita. Il espérait qu'elle aurait raison. La jeune fille se pencha ensuite vers lui, et le regarda comme une bête curieuse.

 _-Du coup tu es quoi... ? Un pokémon ? Ou bien un extra-terrestre ?_

 _-Non je ne suis rien de tout ça !_

Réagissait Tate.

 _-Ha oui... Mais alors comment ça se fait que tu puisses devenir un fantominus ? Ce sont des super pouvoirs ? Ou alors... Tu es un genre d'hybride pokémon et humain ? C'est géant !_

 _-Je suis un humain enfin ! Un humain coincé dans le corps d'un pokémon... Je... Enfin je crois..._

Tate ne semblait lui même pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il était. Il s'assit alors par terre contre le mur et fut vite imité par Kita qui prit place à côté de lui.

 _-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi... Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis humain ou pokémon. Mais dans ma tête, je ne me vois pas être un pokémon. Je voudrais être... Une personne normale._

 _-Je trouve ça triste moi d'être normal._

Répondit Kita. Tate semblait très surpris par sa réponse.

 _-Eu... Tu crois ?_

 _-Je suis sur que beaucoup de monde payerait une fortune pour avoir des pouvoirs de pokémon comme toi. Tu es unique et tu n'as pas de raison à vouloir être comme tout le monde. C'est ta particularité qui te rend exceptionnel. N'importe qui peut être un simple être humain, mais tu es le seul à pouvoir te changer en fantominus._

Répondit sincèrement Kita.

Tate se mit alors à rougir, c'était la première fois qu'il avait la sensation d'aimer sa nature de pokémon. Kita lui apprenait à s'aimer tout simplement.

La jeune fille reprit ensuite la parole.

 _-Par conte, c'est normal de vouloir savoir ce que tu es, et pourquoi tu es... Comme ça. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi tu es devenu un pokémon ?_

Tate semblait réfléchir.

 _-Et bien... Je n'ai jamais vraiment trop réfléchi à la question. Mais je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Non, quand j'étais petit j'étais un petit enfant tout à fait normal, et je jouais sans aucun problème avec les autres enfants. C'est quand j'ai eu cinq ans que tout a changé... Je me suis réveillé et j'étais devenu un fantominus. Et je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible._

 _-Il y a bien quelque chose dont tu dois te souvenir. Essaye de faire travailler ta mémoire._

Proposa Kita. Tate ferma les yeux. Il essayait de se souvenir...

 _-Tout ce qui me revient en tête, c'est du flou... Du flou et la tour sombre de Lavanville... Mmm... Quoi que. J'ai souvent la sensation d'entendre de la musique grésillante dans un vieux bus scolaire, le bruit de la pluie sur les vitres aussi... Peut-être qu'il pleuvait ce jour-là. Je crois que j'étais encore humain._

Dit Tate qui avait l'air plongé dans ses souvenirs.

 _-Mes parents ont dit que tu étais mort avec ton père dans un accident tragique... Tu peux peut-être demander à ta mère comment c'est arrivé. Peut-être que les souvenirs reviendront._

 _-Tu as peut-être raison... Mais... Et si je n'étais réellement pas son fils, mais juste un pauvre pokémon stupide qui voudrait devenir humain ? J'ai tellement peur d'être déçu..._

Admit Tate qui avait déjà pensé à cette possibilité.

Kita se leva alors et lui adressa un sourire en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

 _-Nous trouverons, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis certaine que tu es humain._

Dit-elle.

.

 **Chapitre 20: Querelle d'adolescents.**

Le jour suivant à l'école, les choses s'arrangèrent pour Tate et Kita au niveau de leur entrevue avec le CPE... Enfin presque. Car même s'ils s'en étaient tirés sans heures de colles, les élèves eux, continuaient de faire des commérages sur leurs cas. Ils s'en rendirent compte dès le lendemain matin. Car à peine ils furent arrivés au collège, que des regards plus pesants que d'habitude planaient sur eux et les dévisageaient.

Kita inquiète se tourna nerveusement vers Tate alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe..._

 _-Ne fais pas attention, c'est juste une bande de crétins._

Répondit Tate qui était plongé dans un livre.

Kita entendit un groupe de filles pouffer de rire dans leurs dos, elle avait bien compris que les moqueries les visés eux. Elle commença vraiment à s'inquiéter.

 _-Tu sais Tate, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus énervés que d'habitude..._

Dit-elle d'une petite voix en se collant à lui.

Le garçon ferma son livre et jeta un regard autour d'eux, et effectivement, tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Tate était trop occupé à lire pour avoir remarqué ça.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là._

Dit-il sur un ton rassurant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la classe où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà là à attendre. À la vue de Tate, un des garçons de la classe alla à sa rencontre et lui donna un coup amical avec le poing sur l'épaule, suivi d'un clin d'œil.

 _-Faudra que tu me dises ton secret mec! Tu es un homme maintenant! Enfin... T'en seras vraiment un quand tu auras eu ton premier pokémon._

Dit-il dans un rire.

Tate lui lança un regard confus et rouvrit son livre pour l'ignorer. Deux filles qui étaient là lançaient des regards moqueurs à Kita.

 _-Ho là là il y en a qui ont fait des bisous en privé dans les toilettes !_

Fit l'une d'elle en se dandinant tandis que sa copine imita des faux mouvements de baisers dans l'air.

 _-Houuu les amoureuuuuuxxxxx !_

Répondit en cœur une troisième.

Tate lâcha son livre et regarda curieusement le groupe de filles qui s'esclaffaient de leur propre bêtise.

Un des garçons beugla dans son coin.

 _-C'est pas juste, Tate n'a même pas un seul pokémon dans les données de son pokedex et il embrasse des filles avant moi !_

 _-C'est par ce que Tate n'a pas besoin de pokémon pour avoir une chérie. Même avec des badges, tu ne plairas jamais aux filles toi._

Répondit son copain comme si c'était une évidence.

Tate devenait alors rouge de honte en écoutant la conversation.

 _-Moi aussi je veux un bisou ! Pourquoi Kita en plus ? Elle n'est même pas belle !_

Rétorqua Cynthia qui semblait jalouse et qui attendait d'ailleurs toujours une réponse à son petit mot de l'autre fois.

 _-Laissez-nous tranquilles !_

Grommela Tate agacé tandis que Kita était apeurée par les élèves attroupés autour d'eux, elle s'était cachée derrière Tate.

Sid arriva à son tour, le garçon que kita aimait. Il regarda bêtement les élèves, recoiffant au passage d'un geste de la main ses cheveux vert pomme coiffés à la Elvis Presley.

 _-Il se passe quoi là ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Kita et Tate sont amoureux !_

Chantonna un des garçons dans un air de gamin.

Sid se mit alors à rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tate comme si c'était son pote.

 _-Bravo champion ! Mais tu resteras toujours un looser pour nous tous vu que ton pokedex est vide !_

 _-De quoi je me mêle..._

Réagissait Tate.

Adellie, une des filles se mit à rire.

- _Puis entre nous... Pourquoi choisir grotadmorv quand on peut avoir un mélofée ?_

 _-Moi jamais je ne sortirais avec une fille aussi laide !_

Dit Sid en souriant à Tate comme un gros crétin.

Mais son sourire ne fut que de courte durée face au regard de mort que Tate était en train de lui lancer.

 _-Je vais te faire manger ton horrible pull jaune couleur psykokw..._

Heureusement, monsieur Anderson, le professeur de littérature arriva à temps avant que ça ne dégénère plus. Il invita les élèves à entrer dans sa classe et réclama le calme. Les deux heures de littératures étaient les bienvenues pour Tate qui avait maintenant les nerfs à vif à cause de Sid. Lire était sa seule source d'échappatoire à tout le stress qu'il éprouvait.

Le midi arriva très vite. La confrontation avec Tate avait un peu refroidi la classe et tout le monde partit de son côté, laissant enfin Kita respirer un peu. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Tate qui se rendait avec hâte à la bibliothèque du collège dans l'espoir de décompresser après autant d'agitations. Le cours de littérature n'avait pas suffi à l'apaiser totalement.

 _-Tate ! Attends-moi ! Tu vas faire quoi à la bibliothèque ?_

 _-Eu... lire ?_

Répondit Tate en partant vers la grande salle où étaient rangés tous les livres de l'école. Plutôt que de rester seule dans la cour au risque de se faire de nouveau déranger par d'autres élèves, Kita préféra le suivre dans la bibliothèque. La salle était toujours très grande et de nombreuses étagères là-bas débordaient de livres. La bibliothécaire qui surveillait l'endroit salua Tate à son arrivé, comme si c'était une habitude pour elle de le voir venir ici. Il déposa alors sur le bureau de celle-ci une grosse pile de livres qu'il avait sortis de son sac.

 _-Voilà madame, je ramène ma lecture de la semaine._

Dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal de lire autant en si peu de jours. Kita lui jeta un regard troublé et stupéfait, comme si elle venait de voir un extraterrestre.

 _-Tu... Tu as vraiment lu tout ça ?!_

 _-Bah oui, c'est juste des petits bouquins de quatre-vingt-dix pages. Ça se lit vite._

Répondit Tate l'air de rien.

Puis il montra à Kita un des livres en particulier qui était posé en haut de la pile.

 _-Tu devrais lire celui-là, c'est un des plus étranges que j'ai lus depuis cette semaine. Ça parle de bestioles imaginaires appelées « animaux ». Dedans tu as des créatures, c'est comme les pokémon pour nous sauf que ça n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Du coup les hommes les exploitent pour tirer profit au maximum d'eux._

 _-Mais... C'est horrible ton histoire._

Répondit Kita les yeux ronds.

Tate s'installa ensuite à une petite table ronde pendant que Kita était parti chercher de la lecture plus loin. Il attrapa un nouveau livre qui dépassait d'une étagère qui était placée juste derrière lui. Il le regarda et soupira.

 _-Déjà lu..._

Il le reposa à sa place et attrapa plusieurs livres avant d'en trouver enfin un qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Le livre était un peu usé. Il y avait une très vieille femme hideuse sur la couverture.

 _-Yama-Uba, la sorcière des montagnes... Bon je suppose que cet ouvrage doit être intéressant à lire._

Marmonna-t-il en posant le roman sur sa table.

Il vit ensuite arriver Kita avec une très grosse encyclopédie dans les mains, elle la laissa lourdement tomber dans un bruit sur la table avant de l'ouvrir. Tate regarda le bouquin intrigué.

 _-Tu fais quoi avec ça ?_

 _-C'est une encyclopédie complète sur fantominus et ses évolutions. Peut-être qu'ils expliqueront ton souci à l'intérieur._

Proposa Kita.

La bibliothécaire, dérangée par le bruit, commençait à grommeler au fond de la salle. Tandis que Tate regardait curieusement le livre que Kita avait apporté. Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. La jeune fille commença alors sa lecture et à parler à voix haute.

 _-Tiens, je ne savais pas que les fantominus n'avaient pas de système digestif. Tu avais raison, c'est complètement que du gaz.. mais alors comment ils font pour faire..._

 _-Ferme-moi ce livre !_

Réagissait Tate qui lui retira immédiatement le gros bouquin des mains.

 _-C'est pour ça alors que tu manges si peu à la cantine. Notre nourriture doit te rendre malade._

Dit Kita qui réalisa enfin pourquoi il ne mangeait jamais rien.

 _-Effectivement, la nourriture humaine ne me convient pas tellement. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de manger des croquettes pour pokémon alors je mange quand même la même chose que vous. Sinon... Il y a bien un autre moyen de me nourrir avec des devoreves... Mais je trouve ça trop barbare. Pour ça, il faudrait que je m'attaque à des personnes endormies._

Répondit-il à voix basse.

La bibliothécaire, agacée par les chuchotements commença à se lever pour se diriger vers eux. Tate qui n'avait pas fait attention à elle continuait de bavarder à voix basse pour raconter ses dernières années de calvaires en étant dans la peau d'un pokémon. Il réalisa soudainement que quelqu'un venait de lui donner une tape sur la tête avec un bouquin.

 _-Silence ! Lis plutôt ça au lieu de bavarder._

Grinça la bibliothécaire avant de repartir mécontente en laissant son livre sur leur table, tandis que Kita pouffait discrètement de rire. Tate fixa alors le livre dans un gros silence pesant. Il s'intitulait _« Le festin des Empiflors »_. Une sensation étrange le prit soudainement à la gorge.

 _-Ça ne va pas Tate ?_

Demanda alors Kita intriguée.

 _-Tout... Tout va bien. Allons plutôt prendre l'air dehors._

Proposa Tate.

.

 **Chapitre 21: A la recherche d'un passé.**

Tate courait à en perdre allène dans la jungle, il avait de nouveau cinq ans. Quelque chose le pourchassait, mais il était incapable de savoir quoi. Affolé, il appelait son père, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que d'épaisses fougères humides. De plus, il pleuvait à flot et il avait du mal à y voir quelque chose. Des grésillements d'une radio se faisaient alors entendre et raisonnèrent à travers l'épaisse jungle.

 _-krshhh... Le soleil ne sera finalement pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui Gérard ! Krsshkrkrksshh... Oui, la ligue pokémon se déroulera cette année dans la pluie et le vent ! Krsshhh..._

Tate trébucha par terre et se retrouva dans la gadoue. Il avait peur et froid et ne voulait qu'une chose, les bras de son père.

 _-Papa !_

Cria-t-il, affolé.

 _-Krrshh... Si tu ne le fais pas, je gagne et ton père restera un nidoran pour toujours. Krshhh... Hahahaha ! Kshhh..._

 _-Qui est là ? Qui ?!_

Tate s'était relevé, une petite fille s'était mise à parler dans la radio.

 _-Krsshh.. Il ne fera plus jamais de rêves ! Plus jamais de rêves ! Krssh.. Tu es tellement laid regarde toi !_

Plusieurs voix se mêlaient les unes aux autres dans l'étrange radio grésillantes. Tate réalisa ensuite qu'il était encerclé par des empiflors géants.

 _-Il ne rêvera plus jamais ! Plus jamais! Plus jamais !_

Les énormes pokémon de plantes parlaient et tentaient de dévorer Tate tout cru. L'un d'eux l'attrapa par la cheville et le jeta dans sa gueule béante.

 _-Plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! Il ne rêvera plus jamais !_

 _-HAAAA !_

Tate venait de se réveiller en sueur dans son lit, il avait fait un cauchemar. C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait depuis qu'il était devenu un fantominus. Habituellement quand il dormait, il se retrouvait dans un noir total, un sommeil sans rêves. Alors, pourquoi cette fois-ci son rêve fut aussi fort et pourquoi en a-t-il fait un justement maintenant ? Il se releva déjà tout habillé avec ses chaussures, c'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prit à cause de sa transformation humaine. Il gardait intégralement ses habits pour dormir vu qu'il les faisaient apparaître avec son pouvoir de métamorphose. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de sa mère, cherchant du réconfort. Il tapa à la porte.

 _-Maman... J'ai fait un cauchemar..._

Gémit-il d'une petite voix.

 _-Pour l'amour du ciel Tate, tu as dix-sept ans ! Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour ça ?!_

Bougonna Agatha, irritée pour avoir était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ne manquerait plus qu'en prime, qu'il ait fait pipi au lit comme un enfant en bas âge.

 _-Mais je n'avais jamais fait de rêves avant celui-là... Il pleuvait beaucoup et j'étais perdu dans la jungle... J'appelais papa... J'ai vu des empiflors..._

Continua Tate encore bouleversé par son rêve.

Agatha prit quelques minutes à se lever et s'habiller avant de rejoindre son fils dans la cuisine. Elle réalisa que c'était réellement sérieux à l'entente du mot «empiflor» et lui prépara du thé. Elle se rappela alors de leur dispute de l'autre fois à propos de sa lettre pour Kita.

 _-Tu sais Tate, je n'ai jamais voulu te donner l'impression que je ne te considérais pas comme mon fils. Car tu l'es et tu le sais._

Fit-elle en posant la tasse devant lui.

Tate prit une grande respiration.

 _-J'aimerais savoir... Comment papa est mort et comment... J'ai pu me changer en fantominus ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé avant._

Agatha semblait mal à l'aise, puis elle récupéra un vieux journal qu'elle avait soigneusement rangé dans une boite en carton. Elle lui montra alors un vieil article qui parlait du fameux accident au parc Safari qui avait coûté la vie de Fergus.

 _-C'est arrivé il y a une bonne dizaine d'années. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu as fini comme ça... Je ne sais même pas si tu es réellement mon fils biologique que j'ai perdu cette nuit-là... Mais c'est arrivé dans le parc Safari. À ce qu'il paraît, un hypnomade sauvage vous a tous attaqués pendant la nuit. Il y avait une forte tempête et on a retrouvé ton père sans vie après avoir tenté de sauver les enfants._

 _-Et moi... ?_

Agatha prit une inspiration difficile.

 _-Le professeur Chen t'a sauvé d'une horde d'empiflors sauvage... Mais tu as succombé au poison. Et puis tu as disparu. C'est ce qu'il nous a dit._

 _-J'ai disparu... Comme ça ? Et personne ne s'est jamais posé de question... ?_

Réagissait Tate qui semblait abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Agatha semblait très triste, comme si de douloureux souvenirs étaient revenus.

 _-Tu sais, je n'y étais pas... Mais on nous a raconté qu'il y avait eu un combat violent entre l'hypnomade et un autre pokémon que nous ne connaissions pas. Un oiseau de feu est intervenu pour délivrer les enfants, car un hypnomade les avait tous hypnotisés. Mais suite à ce drame, tous les enfants ont perdu la mémoire très peu de temps après et ils ont tout oublié durant cette nuit... Comme s'ils avaient eu un traumatisme. Tous sauf le professeur Chen qui n'avait pas était hypnotisé et les trois surveillants._

Répondit-elle d'un air désolé.

 _-Alors si je comprends bien, tout le monde en a conclu que j'étais mort parce que le professeur Chen l'a dit... Pas de corps, pas de preuve... Juste des mots. D'accord..._  
 _-Mais tu sais le professeur Chen avait l'air sûr et certain que tu avais perdu la vie. Il avait ausculté ton corps et il jurait que ton cœur ne battait plus... Il avait l'air si sincère et bouleversé que je ne pense pas qu'il ait menti..._  
Affirma Agatha devant l'air dubitatif de son fils.  
 _-Mmm... S'il le dit..._

 _-C'est aussi à cause de ça que tout le monde a aussi facilement gobé ton retour pour que je puisse te scolariser... Personne n'avait vu ton corps et du coup, j'ai pu facilement convaincre notre entourage que tu étais toujours en vie._

 _-Oui, sauf le professeur Chen... Et le père de Kita qui c'est souvenu de moi également. Lui aussi me pensait mort._

Dit Tate.

 _-De toute façon, si tu es réellement mon fils comme tu le penses, il a du bien se passer quelque chose de grave pour que tu te sois retrouvé dans ce corps de fantominus... Alors... Rien n'est à exclure..._

Relata Agatha avec douleur.

Tate retourna ensuite se coucher, mais il eut beaucoup de mal à se rendormir. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il commençait enfin à entrevoir un petit bout de ce qui lui était arrivé. Son rêve avait donc bien un rapport avec sa transformation. Il s'était donc retrouvé autrefois dans le parc Safari une nuit de tempête, des empiflors l'auraient attaqué... Il y aurait eu un hypnomade et un oiseau de feu inconnu. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne un peu plus au sujet de tout ça.

Les jours suivants, les cours se déroulèrent calmement. Tate était encore plus plongé dans ses pensées que d'habitude au point de ne plus faire attention ni à Kita, ni au cours de littérature. Le professeur, monsieur Anderson remarqua vite l'étrange comportement de son élève favori. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas écouter ni participer à son cours.

Quand la sonnerie résonna pour indiquer l'heure de pause, le professeur de littérature interpella le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne sorte.

 _-Monsieur Kikuko, puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ?_

Demanda le professeur.

Tate se tourna et jeta un regard furtif vers Kita qui l'attendait devant la porte. Il lui fit signe de ne pas l'attendre.

 _-Je te rejoins dehors Kita, pars devant._

La jeune fille semblait un peu triste et partit dans le couloir seule tandis que Tate se tourna vers son professeur. Celui-ci lui parla d'un air inquiet.

 _-Monsieur Kikuko, est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai remarqué que vous étiez psychologiquement absent pendant les deux heures de cours. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. De plus, j'avais entendu des collègues dire que vous aviez eu des soucis récemment avec le CPE._

 _-Ha... En faite j'étais pensif._

Répondit Tate un peu gêné que son professeur ait remarqué son comportement.

 _-Vous savez, comme je suis votre professeur principal, si vous avez des soucis vous pouvez venir me voir. Vous pouvez me faire confiance._

Dit le professeur dans un sourire compatissant.

 _-En faite... Je me posais des questions au sujet d'un pokémon. Vous qui lisez beaucoup aussi... Avez vous déjà entendu parler d'un hypnomade qui attaque les enfants, voir les kidnappe et change leur apparence ?_

Demanda le jeune garçon en regardant timidement le sol.

 _-Tu parles de la vieille légende de l'hypnomade vagabond ?_

 _-La quoi ?_

Le professeur invita Tate à s'asseoir pour lui raconter une vieille légende qu'il avait lue dans un vieux conte pour enfant.

 _-Quand j'étais petit, il était fréquent que les parents disent à leurs enfants quand ils n'étaient pas sages « Fais attention, si tu fais des bêtises, Hypnomade viendra te chercher dans ton sommeil ». Bien sûr, c'était une légende urbaine inventée par les adultes pour que leurs enfants soient sages et leur obéissent._

Tate semblait intéressé par l'histoire.

 _-Vous avez lu le livre donc, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette histoire ?_

 _-Bien sûr... C'est une histoire qui date depuis des années et des années... Mes grands-parents n'étaient même pas nés, c'est pour dire ! Et en faite, elle raconte que les nuits de tempêtes, un hypnomade emmenait les enfants avec lui. Il les prenait par la main et leur chantait une comptine pour les mettre en confiance. Puis, il les endormait et dévorait leurs rêves. Les enfants ensuite étaient retrouvés sans âme, les laissant comme des coquilles creuses._

Raconta le professeur.

 _-Et... C'est tout ? Il ne transforme personne ? Il ne fait pas revenir d'enfants à la vie ou quelque chose de ce genre ?_

Demanda Tate vraiment captivé par son histoire qui ressemblait étrangement à ce que lui avait décrit sa mère.

 _-Non, hypnomade ne transforme pas les enfants, il se contente juste de manger leurs rêves._

 _-Et un oiseau d'or ? Il le ferait ? Il ressusciterait un enfant ?_

Le professeur souleva intrigué ses sourcils.

 _-Un oiseau d'or ? Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'un pokémon puisse ressusciter un enfant ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas grave monsieur, merci quand même pour l'histoire. Je chercherais le livre si je le trouve._

Bafouilla Tate un peu mal à l'aise.

 _-Il y a bien un oiseau merveilleux dans une légende de Johto qui est capable de faire revenir à la vie des pokémon. Mais je serais incapable de te donner son nom... Si un jour tu as l'occasion d'y aller, tu trouveras peut-être des réponses._

Dit le professeur en laissant Tate repartir dehors dans le couloir.

.

 **Chapitre 22 : Cynthia.**

Enfin sorti de classe, son sac à dos sur l'épaule, Tate longea le couloir pour retrouver son amie qui devait l'attendre quelque part dans la cour. Il était un peu inquiet de laisser kita seule au milieu de leurs camarades de classe et espérait que personne ne s'en prendrait à elle dans son dos. Il fut alors interpellé par un petit groupe de filles avant même d'avoir pu atteindre les escaliers. Parmi elles, l'une d'elles semblait très contrariée et mâchait frénétiquement son chewing-gum à la menthe tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux roses. C'était Cynthia, celle qui lui avait jeté un mot d'amour l'autre jour sur son cahier. Et visiblement, elle était très fâchée contre lui.

 _-Alors Tate, tu as lu mon mot ? Mais tu es peut-être trop bien pour moi après tout. Tu es même trop bien pour tout le monde et tellement plus intelligent. Personne n'est plus passionnant qu'un roman._

Pesta Cynthia sur un ton que Tate ne pouvait déchiffrer.

C'était une sorte de sarcasme et il ne savait pas si elle rigolait ou si elle était sérieuse. Tate s'était figé comme si on allait lui frapper dessus et regarda la jeune fille de façon indescriptible. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

 _-Il a perdu sa langue ?_

Piailla une des copines de Cynthia qui semblait décidée à le faire parler.

 _-Alors monsieur zéro pokémon, tu comptes ouvrir la bouche un jour ou bien ?_

Mais Tate ne disait toujours rien et avait l'air comme paralysé.

Une des filles qui était avec Cynthia sortit alors sa calculette et lui posa une question.

 _-Combien font 645219 x 45876 ?_

 _-29600066844._

Répondit Tate d'une traite.

L'amie de Cyntia se pencha sur elle en lui montrant le résultat qui était affiché sur sa calculatrice, et il était correct.

 _-Tu vois Cynthia, je te l'avais dit, ce gars n'est pas normal._

 _-Tu as raison Josie... Il n'a pas de pokémon, il est doué en maths et il lit des livres... Mettons-lui la tête dans les toilettes !_

Déclara Cynthia.

 _-Je croyais que tu étais amoureuse de moi._

Dit alors Tate qui avait enfin retrouvé sa langue.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les humains. Les filles se mirent à rire en cœur.

 _-Tu crois sincèrement que Cynthia, la plus belle, la plus forte et la plus mignonne des filles de la classe voudrait d'un gars aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine avec la tête d'un déterrer comme toi ? Tu n'as même pas un seul badge ! Tu sais qu'elle a un minidraco au niveau 34 ?! Un minidraco ! Elle ne voudrait jamais d'un looser qui a zéro pokémon dans la base de données de son pokedex._

Rirent les filles en cœur.

 _-Oui et sinon, les hommes instruits et doués en maths, ça par contre..._

Rétorqua Tate avec ironie.

Mais il était vrai que les trois quarts des enfants quittaient l'école dès leurs dix ans pour leurs voyages pokémon au lieu de continuer leurs études au collège. Ce qui rendait une grande partit du pays complètement illettré et ignorant. Sachant tout juste écrire pour certains et cela ne semblait inquiéter personne à Kanto mis à part Tate.

 _-Les maths c'est la loose total ! Ça ne sert à rien quand tu es dresseur pokémon. Retourne donc faire de la magie noire avec ta sorcière de mère et ses pokémon spectres espèce de macchabée._

Pesta Cynthia.

Tate soupira et leur tourna le dos pour reprendre son chemin, les remarques des filles lui avaient fait beaucoup de mal. Mais les filles n'en avaient visiblement pas fini avec lui.

 _-Reste là ! On a dit qu'on allait te mettre la tête dans les toilettes !_

Gronda Cynthia.

Tate lui fit aussitôt volte-face dans un regard à geler des glaçons.

 _-Ho excusez-moi my lady, je n'aurais jamais l'impolitesse de refuser un bain avec vous dans le water-closet de ce si somptueux collège, si c'est votre souhait le plus cher..._

Dit-il dans une voix si agressive qu'elle faisait encore plus ressortir que d'habitude son accent British. Mais une des copines de Cynthia ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue par l'idée de son amie.

 _-Moi je veux bien ma belle... Mais il est quand même plus grand et costaud que nous._

Dit-elle en réalisant que Tate faisait bien 1m75 alors qu'elles ne mesuraient pas plus d'1m60 pour la plus grande du groupe.

Cynthia libéra alors un pokémon de sa pokeball, c'était un gros machoper, un pokémon humanoïde avec des muscles surdéveloppés et qui était plus grand que Tate.

 _-Machoper ! Chope-le !_

 _-Cynthia, si jamais les surveillants te voient avec un pokémon hors de sa pokeball dans les couloirs, tu vas avoir des problèmes !_

Gémissait alors Josie.

Mais Cynthia n'avait que faire des avertissements de son amie et du règlement.

Tate tira la grimace devant l'imposant pokémon qui arrivait sur lui et l'attrapa dans ses grosses mains par les épaules. Bien que le type spectre de Tate aurait dû le rendre invulnérable contre le type combat de son adversaire, sa forme humaine qu'il prenait sous un morphing en revanche, le rendait tout à fait saisissable. Machopeur souleva donc sans aucun problème le pauvre Tate qui se retrouva la tête en bas. Pendant un instant, il ne savait pas quoi faire et se retenait de redevenir un fantominus pour contre-attaquer. Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il pourrait alors faire une croix sur son rêve de devenir professeur pokémon. Il se laissa alors faire sans broncher et ne bougea pas. Les filles riaient aux éclats devant le pauvre Tate qui avait l'air maintenant bien ridicule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le malheureux fantominus se retrouva la tête la première dans les toilettes des filles et encore une fois, il ne réagissait pas malgré qu'il était dans la flotte. Il attendait juste patiemment qu'elles se calment et essayait comme il pouvait de garder son propre calme à lui. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se dévoile sous sa forme de pokémon devant tout le monde. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Une fois leurs méfaits accomplis, les filles repartirent en riant. Elles étaient fières de leur bêtise, laissant derrière elles leur victime pataugeant dans un des WC. Tate se sortit alors des toilettes des filles, les cheveux trempés et partis se laver dans le lavabo du côté des garçons.  
Dans sa tête, une envie folle furieuse de vengeance bouillonnait en lui. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation à se demander s'il allait aller chez Cynthia pour sauvagement l'attaquer dans son sommeil sous sa forme de pokémon, il se ressaisissait. Après tout, il voulait se comporter comme un humain et non comme un fantominus.

 _-Rah... je ne vais quand même pas me comporter comme un sauvage moi aussi. Réglons ça de façon courtoise et plus fair-play._

Se dit-il.

Il prit alors discrètement l'apparence de Cynthia en cachette dans un cabinet bien fermé à l'abri des regards et sortit calmement des toilettes des garçons. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait une forme féminine et il trouvait cela très étrange.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus roses comme toutes les autres filles de sa classe et il portait maintenant un chemisier bleu et blanc très ouvert. Il se regarda bêtement semblant réaliser lentement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le décolleté qu'il avait et tira une grimace mélangée entre la curiosité et la satisfaction. Puis il regarda son dos en posant une main sur ses hanches.

 _-J'ai un beau châssis arrière maintenant. J'aurais peut-être dû dire oui à sa lettre tout compte fait._

Dit-il en regardant ses fesses d'un air amusé.

 _-Ha oui c'est vrai, je dois aller me venger._

Fit-il alors en se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il avait pris son apparence.

Il marcha alors le long du couloir en faisant attention de ne pas croiser la vraie Cynthia et trouva Joe, le garçon qu'elle supportait le moins dans la classe. En réalité Cynthia le détestait, car elle disait toujours qu'elle le trouvait moche comme un pou et que son pokémon qui était un smogo était aussi laid et puant que lui. Il s'approcha alors de lui avec un grand sourire aguicheur.

 _-Hey Joe, il faut que je te parle d'un truc..._

Joe semblait très étonné par le comportement surprenant de Cynthia et se mit à lui sourire bêtement.

 _-Cy... Cynthia ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?_

 _-Il faut que je t'avoue un secret..._

Fit Tate qui s'approcha doucement de lui en lui jetant un regard très doux. Puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots.

 _-Je suis complètement folle de toi, mais je le cache devant mes copines. Ne sois pas timide avec moi la prochaine fois._

Fit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue du garçon qui était maintenant rouge comme une tomate et semblait aux anges.

 _-Je t'aime Cynthia ! Je suis fou de toi ! Partons ensemble élever des pokémon dans une pension familiale !_

Fit-il de façon théâtrale en cherchant à retenir Tate.

Mais il était déjà reparti vers les escaliers pour lui fausser compagnie. Il entra ensuite sans frapper dans le bureau du CPE qui se trouvait juste à l'étage du dessous.

L'homme qui était plongé dans des papiers importants leva la tête, surprit.

 _-Vous auriez pu frapper, mademoiselle Delarosa. On ne vous a jamais appris la politesse ?!_

Grommela-t-il.

Mais Tate se moqua royalement du CPE et sous le regard perplexe de celui-là, se mit à déchirer un par un tous les documents importants qui traînaient sur son bureau et disparu en lui faisant un geste grossier de la main.

 _-CYNTHIA DELAROSA ! DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE ! VOUS ALLEZ ÊTRE COLLEE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE L'ANNÉE !_

Hurla de rage le CPE tandis que Tate partit en courant se cacher afin de reprendre sa forme humaine normale.

 _-Voilà, comme ça on est quittes._

Ricana Tate qui retrouva enfin le sourire et ses cheveux noirs bouclés.

Puis il s'empressa de retrouver Kita qui l'attendait sur un banc. Elle se leva à sa vue, ravie et en même temps surprise de le voir arriver aussi tard.

 _-Ha Tate, tu en a mis du temps ! Il t'a retenu un sacré moment monsieur Anderson._

 _-Oui désolé, on parlait d'un livre..._

S'excusa Tate.

 _-Tiens, c'est étrange, tu as les cheveux tout mouillés._

Remarqua alors Kita en attrapant une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs.

 _-Ha ça, ce n'est rien, je suis juste passé faire un tour aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir._

Répondit-il mystérieusement.

La sonnerie retentissait enfin, indiquant la fin de la pause. C'était l'heure du prochain cours, et Kita détestait ce cours. Car c'était celui de monsieur Mcallister le professeur de cours de dressage pokémon. C'était un homme toujours glacial qui prenait un malin plaisir à regarder les pokémon se taper dessus pendant son cours. Pour lui, un pokémon ne servait qu'à combattre et rien de plus et d'ailleurs, tous les pokémon qu'il possédait semblaient le haïr profondément. Les deux amis soupirèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur établissement à contrecœur.

.

 **Chapitre 23: Le cours de dressage pokémon.**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la confrontation de Tate avec Cynthia, tous les élèves étaient en train d'attendre leur prochain cours impatiemment dans le couloir. Kita était au fond comme à son habitude et regardait avec intérêt son pokedex en appuyant sur plein de touches en même temps. Tate quant à lui, observait silencieusement Cynthia qui bavardait avec ses copines.

 _-Je vous le jure les copines, le CPE a pété une durite ! Il m'a collée pendant les 2 mois à venir et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Soi-disant par ce que j'ai déchiré des documents et tout et tout... Il a craqué du slip lui._

Se plaignait énergiquement Cynthia devant un groupe de filles absorbées par son récit, la bouche grande ouverte comme si elles allaient gober des mouches. L'adolescente continuait à mâcher avec fougue un chewing-gum pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes.

Tate ricanait intérieurement, même s'il avait espéré qu'elle reçoive une punition encore plus sévère. Il avait aussi remarqué que Joe n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers elle depuis au moins 10 bonnes minutes. Il espérait intérieurement une bonne scène de scandale entre eux devant tout le monde et il attendait patiemment que ça explose. Il voulait avoir le plaisir d'être au premier rang quand Joe ridiculiserait Cynthia devant tous ses camarades.

 _-Ma pauvre, il a vraiment un problème le CPE._

Compatissait Josie.

 _-Mais trop, je suis sûr qu'il se venge sur moi par ce que sa femme est partie avec un dresseur pokémon plus fort et plus beau que lui._

Admit-Cynthia.

Au bout de quelques hésitations, Joe alla lui parler. Cynthia se figea sur place à sa vue et le regardait avec autant de sympathie qu'elle aurait regardé un sac-poubelle.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?_

Grinça-t-elle.

 _-Cynthia, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi durant toute la semaine ! Je suis fou de toi ! Tu es la femme de ma vie ! Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, alors ne cache plus tes sentiments pour moi !_

Dit-il à genoux devant toute la classe.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Cynthia se jeta dans ses bras sous le regard halluciné de Tate.

 _-Je t'aime moi aussi ! Comment as-tu deviné ?!_

Ils s'échangèrent aussitôt après un long baiser langoureux.

Tate était dégoûté, il avait involontairement mis ces deux-là en couple alors qu'il voulait juste mettre le bazar entre eux. Lui qui croyait qu'ils se détestaient, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les humains. Il plaqua sa main sur son front et partit ronchonner dans son coin.

Kita regarda d'un air intrigué Cynthia et Joe qui s'embrassaient devant tout le monde et retourna auprès de Tate.

 _-Tu en tires une tronche. On dirait qu'on vient de t'enfoncer la tête dans les toilettes._

Dit-elle alors que Tate lui répondit d'un grommellement incompréhensible.

Le professeur arriva alors. C'était monsieur Mcallister, qui s'occupait du cours de dressage pokémon.

 _-On se calme les enfants, rentrez en classe je vous pris... Un peu de tenu vous deux._

Dit-il en séparant le couple qui se câlinait au beau milieu du passage.

Il était venu faire cours dans son éternelle mauvaise humeur et comme à son habitude, regardait Tate de façon froide derrière ses lunettes carrées. Le jeune fantominus était encore en train de ronchonner dans son coin à propos de Cynthia.

 _-Monsieur Kikuko Tate... Ne commencez pas déjà à perturber mon cours. Vous êtes bien suffisamment inutile comme ça._

Grinça-t-il en ouvrant la porte alors que Tate n'avait rien fait de mal.

Le jeune garçon se retenait de jeter une réplique bien cassante à son professeur, agacé d'avoir été disputé pour rien et chercha son calme. Heureusement, Kita posa sa main amicalement sur son épaule afin de le radoucir.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave Tate, laisse tomber, tu sais bien qu'il se venge par ce que tu refuses d'avoir un pokémon à martyriser pour son cours._

Tout le monde gagna sa place dans la salle, tandis que l'homme se plaça devant la classe. Il regarda ensuite sournoisement les élèves les uns après les autres. Puis il jeta un regard de fierté vers Sid.

 _-Mon garçon, j'ai eu vent que vous aviez attrapé un nouveau pokémon très fort avec votre père ce week end. Voulez-vous le présenter à la classe?_

Fanfaronna le professeur en incitant le jeune adolescent aux cheveux verts à se lever. Ce que Sid fit aussitôt en bombant le torse, fier comme un paon.

 _-Oui monsieur. J'ai attrapé mon 50 ème pokémon ! C'est le plus grand, le plus fort et le plus intelligent de tous les pokémon ! Et il y a ici des loosers qui devraient vraiment prendre exemple sur un très bon dresseur comme moi !_

Dit-il en appuyant son regard sur Tate qui eut subitement envie de passer par dessus sa table pour lui en coller une. On peut dire que sa patience était mise très souvent à rude épreuve pendant ce cours-là. Mais cette fois-ci s'en était trop. Il fallait qu'il en place une pour le remettre à sa place.

 _-Je paris que je bats ton pokémon si puissant, si grand et si fort à main nue !_

Lâcha subitement Tate.

Toute la classe explosa de rire aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tate et ses camarades s'étaient rendus sur le terrain de combat qui était placé dehors, devant le collège. Il était à peu près grand comme un terrain de football et la plupart des matchs qu'organisait l'école se déroulaient là bas.

Tate réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas du parler si vite, car le professeur monsieur Mcallister s'était fait une joie de faire relever le défit de Tate en lui faisant combattre personnellement le pokémon de Sid. Bien sûr, tout le monde se doutait de l'issue du combat. Un humain n'avait aucune chance face à un pokémon en combat et se ferait lamentablement laminer. Mais Tate, lui, était confiant, car il savait qu'il n'était pas humain.

Kita qui connaissait désormais aussi son secret était plus inquiète que d'ordinaire pour son ami. Et si jamais il révélait accidentellement son identité de pokémon pendant l'issue du combat ? C'est courageusement qu'elle s'interposa devant Tate afin de le protéger.

 _-C'est moi qui serai ton adversaire Sid._

Dit-elle.

Monsieur Mcallister suivit des autres élèves se mirent à rire. Sid se moqua volontiers d'elle à son tour.

 _-Toi? Mais tu n'as qu'un seul pokémon... Un evoli au niveau 5. C'est ridicule._

 _-Aurais-tu peur de mon evoli ?_

Répondit alors Kita sur un ton de défis.

Sid lui adressa un sourire sournois et libéra un énorme onix de sa pokeball. Il avait l'air vraiment fort et agressif. Le pokémon semblable à un serpent géant de pierre grogna pour impressionner la jeune fille.

 _-Mon onix est si grand et puissant qu'il réduira ta peluche en bouillit._

Railla-t-il dans un sourire goguenard.

Tate décida d'intervenir. Il jeta un discret onde folie à l'onix, une attaque qui le rendrait confus. Évidemment, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il lui avait fait. L'effet fut direct. L'onix se mit à se tordre sur lui même et à frapper le sol avec sa tête avant de commencer à devenir ingérable. Il agita ensuite furieusement sa tête dans les airs et poussa de longs grognements sourds.

Tate souriait avec satisfaction devant la scène.

 _-Alors Sid. C'est ça ton super pokémon mega fort, mega puissant? On dirait qu'il ne t'obéit même pas._

Sid s'empressa de rentrer son pokémon dans sa pokeball avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un, et regarda amèrement sa pokeball. Le professeur quant à lui, bien décidé à venger son élève favori, s'adressa de façon vraiment très méprisante à Kita.

 _-Jeune fille, sur le terrain avec votre evoli. Vous allez affronter Adellie._

 _-Quoi ? Mais..._

Kita n'avait aucune envie d'affronter Adellie. Et pour cause, elles ne s'aimaient pas du tout et Adellie cherchait toujours à faire du mal à son evoli pendant un combat.

 _-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu as peur, la différence entre toi et un magicarpe c'est que toi tu n'évolues jamais._

Railla Adellie.

 _-Cette blague vieille comme le monde ne fait rire que toi._

Répondit Tate qui attrapa ensuite Kita par la main.

 _-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça._

Continua Tate avec plus de douceur à Kita.

Le combat était malheureusement inévitable, car le professeur menaçait Kita de se prendre des heures de colles si jamais elle refusait de faire son «exercice» de combat pokémon. Tate très énervé s'assit alors dans un coin et observa amèrement le combat en se demandant comment il pourrait venir en aide à Kiki l'evoli de Kita.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent face à face à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre dans le terrain et envoyèrent leurs pokémon respectifs.

Kita avait choisi Kiki son evoli alors que Adellie avait choisi un mélofée. Un petit pokémon tout rond et rose qui se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière. À sa vue, toutes les filles de la classe poussèrent un cri très aiguë, attendries devant la bouille du pokémon rose qui semblait non seulement mignon, mais aussi très fort.

 _-Melofée, montre-leur que tu es la meilleure!_

Cria Adellie à son pokémon.

Le Melofée fonça sur le petit evoli et lui lança une attaque torgnole. Il donna alors des dizaines de baffes au petit fennec brun qui cacha aussitôt sa tête dessous ses pattes, apeuré. Adellie lança un regard hautain à Kita.

 _-Ton pokémon est pitoyable ! Ça fait au moins cinq ans que tu l'as et il n'a même pas pris un seul niveau ? C'est lamentable !_

 _-Je n'aime pas me battre... Je préfère prendre soin des pokémon pour devenir infirmière Joëlle._

Répondit Kita qui courut vers son evoli pour le protéger. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras.

 _-Tu t'es bien battu Kiki..._

Dit elle en le serrant contre elle pour le consoler.

 _-Toi ? Infirmière Joëlle ? C'est une blague ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien dans la vie comme ton pokémon par ce que vous êtes aussi minable l'une que l'autre !_

Pesta Adellie qui arracha l'evoli des bras de sa maîtresse et le jeta brutalement par terre.

 _-Kiki, non !_

 _-Mélofée, le combat n'est pas fini ! Attaque plaquage !_

Les élèves s'agitèrent et encouragèrent le mélofée qui s'attaquait à Kiki avec de fortes attaques plaquages. Le petit evoli criait de douleur et cherchait à s'enfuir du combat. Il était effrayé par le mélofée et les exclamations de joie des élèves.

 _-Vas-y Adellie ! Mets le K.O ! Mets le K.O !_

 _-Fait mordre la poussière à Kita !_

Criait un groupe de filles.

Tate alerté par la tournure du combat se leva alors et interpella le professeur qui regardait sans réagir.

 _-Monsieur, elle agresse son pokémon, ce n'est pas réglementaire aux règles de la ligue pokémon ! Vous vous devez d'intervenir !_

 _-Silence, monsieur Kikuko, c'est moi le professeur ici !_

Répondit froidement monsieur Mcallister.

 _-Attendez, c'est une blague ?! Les combats pokémon doivent être fait sur des coups réglementaires et seulement avec des pokémon qui acceptent de combattre, Kiki ne veux pas comb..._

Le professeur poussa Tate violemment d'un coup de bras pour le remettre à sa place et s'adressa aux filles.

 _-Adellie, montre à cette petite écervelée comment on dresse un pokémon ! Ce n'est pas normal un evoli qui refuse le combat et qui se cache comme un bébé ! Donne-lui une bonne leçon !_

Cria Mcallister tandis que Kita éclata en sanglots, impuissante devant son pokémon qui se faisait lyncher publiquement.


	5. Chap 24 à 27 - L'ange de la mort

**Chapitre 24: La fureur du fantominus.**

 _-Arrêtez, je vous en pris ! Laissez-le tranquille, il n'aime pas se battre !_

Pleurait Kita désespérément devant des camarades complètement impassibles face à sa détresse.

Le pauvre Kiki, l'evoli de kita poussait des cris de peurs. Il recevait des coups donnés par le mélofée et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tandis que Kita sa maîtresse, tentait maintenant désespérément de le rappeler dans sa pokeball. Mais des élèves l'en empêchèrent en se ruant sur elle. Ils souhaitaient voir le lynchage jusqu'au bout.

 _-Tu ne vas quand même pas stopper le combat, pleurnicheuse !_

Rigola un élève qui arracha la pokeball de ses mains, lui faisant mal au passage et jeta la petite balle dans la poubelle la plus proche. Josie tira fermement Kita par les cheveux pour l'empêcher de la récupérer pour rappeler son évoli.

 _-Arrêtez !_

Cria à son tour Tate qui fit un pas en avant, tremblant de colère. Mais tout à coup.

 _-Hahahaha... Quelle nunuche. Elle va bien finir par apprendre ce que c'est qu'être dresseuse celle-là._

C'était le rire de Monsieur Mcallister qui regardait avec satisfaction le massacre... S'en était trop pour Tate.

 _-TU VEUX UN COMBAT ?! TIENS, JE VAIS T'EN METTRE PLEIN LA VUE PAUVRE TANCHE !_

Fou de rage, il s'était jeté sur son professeur et le fit tomber violemment au sol sous le regard interloqué des élèves. Comment ce professeur pouvait-il tolérer ça dans son cours ? Tate était sur le point de l'étrangler, excité par les pleurs de son amie. Ses instincts de pokémon reprenaient le dessus et le poussait à attaquer afin de protéger Kita.

Sid intervenu dans la bagarre, attrapa Tate par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua violemment contre un des poteaux qui longeaient le terrain avant de lui donner un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac pour le calmer. Tate le regarda aussitôt après dans les yeux et eut un rire mauvais.

 _-Je vais vous faire payer pour tout le mal que vous faites à Kita._

Fit-il dans un regard de psychopathe.

Ses yeux ressemblaient plus que jamais à des yeux de fantominus. Un halo glacial et fantomatique violet se dégagea alors autour de lui. Le fantominus sauvage qui était en lui était en train d'exploser et de ressortir. Toute la colère et la haine qu'il avait refoulée pendant ces années se déversèrent en lui. Il se jeta aussitôt sur Sid et lui donna un grand coup dans la figure. Celui-ci surprit, répliqua d'un coup plus fort encore dans le ventre de Tate qui s'écroula au sol et reprit finalement sa forme de fantominus. Tout le monde semblait désormais tomber des nues et cherchait à comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient. Un grand silence pesant tomba sur le terrain de combat et les élèves regardèrent bouche bée ce pokémon sortit de nulle part. Tate avait perdu le contrôle de lui même, en rage contre tous, il lança alors une violente attaque ténèbres sur les élèves terrifiés qui partirent tous en courant.

 _-C'est quoi ce délire ?!_

 _-Tate, c'est pas un humain !_

Hurlèrent deux élèves en fuyant tandis qu'Adellie dans la panique attrapa son mélofée et suivit le groupe, abandonnant son combat.

Kita se jeta sur Tate en pleure après avoir pu retrouver sa pokeball.

 _-Tate, non, tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! Tu vas avoir des problèmes !_

Dit-elle en tremblant.

Tate reprit sa forme humaine et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Il réalisa la bêtise qu'il venait de faire.

 _-Tate, tu devrais partir tout de suite, tu vas vraiment avoir des problèmes !_

Pleura kita en serrant Tate contre elle.

 _-Non, je ne partirais pas._

Le professeur et les élèves effrayés étaient tous partis à toute vitesse prévenir le directeur de la nature de Tate. Mais celui-ci ne voyait pas en quoi il avait fait du mal et trouvait juste d'avoir pris la défense de Kita et de son evoli.

Refusant d'être renvoyé de l'école et désirant finir ses études, Tate décida de faire face et rentra dans le collège où il attendrait son sort au bout d'un couloir. Kita, très inquiète, et toujours en larmes le suivit.

Le directeur, le CPE et deux surveillants arrivèrent en courant au bout de quelques minutes, alarmés par les élèves, ils avaient des pokémon avec eux. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à Tate sous sa forme humaine dans les bras de Kita en pleur.

 _-Encore vous ?!_

Hurla le CPE à la vue de kita et Tate.

Un carabaffe et un reptincel tenaient Tate en joue lui bloquant la possibilité de fuir, bien qu'en reprenant sa forme de fantominus il aurait pu traverser le mur sans aucun problème. Mais Tate ne bougea pas et fit face aux personnes devant lui sous le regard dévasté de Kita.

Le proviseur se tourna vers le CPE.

 _-Appel immédiatement le professeur Chen et dit lui de venir._

 _-Oui monsieur._

Fit le CPE qui sortit une pokémontre de sa poche.

Un des surveillants continuait de tenir Tate avec son pokémon contre le mur.

 _-Pourquoi tu es dans cette école ? Quel est ton but ?_

 _-Eu... Étudier ?_

Répondit innocemment Tate.

 _-Quoi ?! Mais qui est ton dresseur ? C'est Agatha ?_

Gronda Le CPE.

Tate cherchait alors à s'expliquer, espérant peut-être avoir une chance de rester dans cette école.

 _-Je n'ai pas de dresseur. Je voulais juste étudier, comme vous voyez je peux prendre forme humaine, lire et écrire. Je suis venu ici dans un but pacifique, pour apprendre. Mais monsieur Mcallister et les autres élèves s'en prenaient à Kita, alors je l'ai protégée._

Déclara Tate.

 _-Oui monsieur, c'est vrai, je témoigne ! Les élèves s'en prennent sans cesse à moi, vous devriez bien le voir non ? Ils font ça sans gênes devant les professeurs et les surveillants. Ils sont allés trop loin et seul Tate a eu le courage de prendre ma défense._

Affirma kita qui était toujours en larmes.

Le proviseur regarda alors Kita sans la moindre expression pour lui répondre :

 _-Votre harcèlement n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'un pokémon se balade librement dans les couloirs et attaque les élèves. Vos problèmes sont vos problèmes et vous n'aviez pas à envoyer un pokémon dans cette école pour régler vos soucis. Le règlement est clair, aucun pokémon ne doit être utilisé pour les règlements personnels et tout pokémon hors de sa pokeball en dehors des cours qui le demandent sont interdit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Vous aurez une retenue pour avoir enfreint les règles._

 _-Les règles hein ? C'est drôle de voir que vous les respectez seulement quand ça vous arrange dans ce collège !_

Protesta Tate qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment pouvaient-ils être à ce point sans cœur ? Il comprenait pourquoi personne n'était jamais intervenu pour aider Kita dans cette école, ici c'était chacun pour soi. Il sera fort les poings et avait envie d'attaquer le directeur à coup d'attaque onde folie.

Le proviseur se tourna vers le CPE de nouveau.

 _-Quand vous aurez fini avec le professeur Chen, appelez Agatha pour lui dire de venir récupérer son pokémon. C'est cette sorcière qui a inscrit cette erreur de la nature en tant que son fils dans notre établissement._

Dit-il sèchement.

 _-Nous devrions peut-être appeler aussi l'agent Jenny ?_

Suggéra le CPE.

Kita était de plus en plus inquiète.

L'un des surveillants l'attrapa par le bras.

 _-Venez jeune fille, ne restez pas ici. Nous allons régler nos affaires avec ce pokémon sauvage, retournez donc en classe._

Kita ne voulait pas bouger, mais Tate l'y incita.

 _-Vas-y Kita, ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

Elle regarda Tate avec des grands yeux remplis de larmes et le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras dans un dernier câlin.

 _-Merci de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heur, tu es mon seul ami au monde. Je t'aime plus que Sid, sache-le._

Dit-elle en partant.

Les paroles de Kita réchauffèrent son cœur, mais il craignait la suite des événements.

De longues minutes défilèrent, l'équipe scolaire continuait de tenir Tate en joue avec leurs pokémon en attendant patiemment la venue du professeur Chen qui arriva accompagné d'Agatha et de l'agent Jenny. Pendant tout ce temps, Tate tenta désespérément de convaincre en vain qu'il n'était pas méchant et qu'il voulait rester ici pour étudier. Mais il voyait que la conversation était inutile. Pour l'équipe scolaire, il était juste un pokémon sauvage et agressif et c'était tout. La pauvre femme qui arriva enfin regarda son petit protégé maintenu contre le mur comme un criminel.

 _-Tu m'en donnes des soucis Tate, il se passe quoi encore ?_

Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Mais Tate fronça ses sourcils à la vue du professeur Chen et s'exclama tout haut.

 _-Attendez, je rêve où il est venu en chaussons ?_

Le fantominus semblait soudainement plus absorbé par les pantoufles du vieil homme que de la situation en elle même. Le directeur se tourna vers Agatha et le professeur Chen.

 _-Votre fils, il n'est pas humain, des élèves m'ont rapporté qu'il s'agissait d'un pokémon. De plus, il a attaqué un de nos professeurs._

Le professeur Chen se tourna furieusement vers Agatha.

 _-Comment as-tu pu continuer à le laisser aller à l'école comme si de rien n'était ? Tu n'as pas suivi mes conseils ?!_

Dit-il très mécontent de voir que Tate continuait encore ses études.

 _-Tate voulait étudier._

Répondit sèchement Agatha.

Le professeur Chen s'avança vers Tate.

 _-C'est fini de jouer les apprentis humains Tate, tu vas gentiment reprendre ta forme de pokémon et entrer dans une pokeball._

Dit-il en regardant Tate droit dans les yeux.

 _-Je ne suis pas un apprenti humain, je suis humain. Tu n'as pas le droit de me capturer._

Répondit-il en lui rendant un regard mauvais.

Le CPE se tourna vers le professeur Chen.

 _-Excusez-moi professeur, mais, c'est quoi comme pokémon ? Les élèves disent que c'est un fantominus, mais un fantominus ne peut pas devenir humain comme ça... C'est cette sorcière d'Agatha qui aurait fait de la magie noire pour transformer ce pokémon en son fils pour le ressusciter ?_

Bredouilla-t-il impressionné et terrifié à la fois. Le professeur Chen sortit de sa blouse blanche un objet très étrange qui lui servait d'ordinateur de poche et l'actionna. Le CPE observa alors sur l'écran des dessins qui représentaient différents pokémon, il en montra un en forme de pixels qui ne ressemblait à rien.

 _-Ce pokémon est un missingno, il n'existe aucune donnée sur ce pokémon... Mais vous voyez, il s'agit là d'un véritable mystère._

Agatha et Tate se mirent à pouffer de rire.

 _-Un missingno, il nous la sort encore celle-là._

Ricana Tate. Le professeur Chen fut froissé par la remarque.

 _-Je suis très sérieux, ce pokémon n'est pas ordinaire, et là, il est clair que Agatha n'a aucun contrôle sur lui, elle le laisse faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il faut être responsable et remettre ce pokémon à sa place de pokémon._

Dit le professeur en sortant une pokeball de sa poche.

Tate lui lança un regard froid.

Tout le monde observa le professeur envoyer un pokémon au combat. Un dracaufeu sortit de sa pokeball.

 _-Tate, je vais te capturer puis ce qu'Agatha refuse de le faire. Je ne peux plus te laisser faire de bêtises et te laisser te mélanger ainsi aux humains, tu vas finir par provoquer une catastrophe._

Fit le professeur sombrement.

.

 **Chapitre 25 : un pokémon dans l'école.**

Tate fixa le professeur d'un regard mauvais sans lui répondre. Agatha en colère agrippa le vêtement du professeur Chen.

 _-Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Tate est mon fils ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre !_

Cria-t-elle d'hystérie, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Le professeur Chen la repoussa du bras et envoya son dracaufeu au combat sous le regard attentif de l'équipe scolaire.

Un des surveillants n'était pas très emballé par un combat dans le collège.

 _-Vous allez faire brûler toute l'école professeur..._

Le professeur daigna alors répondre à Agatha.

 _-Ton cher fils a attaqué des enfants tout à l'heure, j'ai bien voulu fermer les yeux quand il était petit et inoffensif, mais cette fois-ci, il va trop loin. Je suis désolé Agatha, je ne peux pas te laisser ce pokémon, il est potentiellement dangereux. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as devant toi, tu as apprivoisé un pokémon que l'on ne connaît pas et qui visiblement devient de plus en plus fort et incontrôlable chaque jour. Et il est clair que tu n'as aucun contrôle sur lui._

 _-Mon fils n'est pas dangereux._

Scanda Agatha.

 _-En plus, tu radotes mon vieux._

En rajouta Tate qui provoqua ouvertement le professeur.

Le proviseur attrapa Agatha et la poussa en arrière, l'agent Jenny se tourna vers elle.

 _-Rentrer chez vous sorcière, nous allons maîtriser ce pokémon._

Mais Agatha ne le voyait pas de cet œil, il était hors de question qu'ils capturent son fils, elle envoya alors son ectoplasma à la rescousse.

 _-Vas-y, protège-le !_

Dit-elle à son pokémon qui s'interposa entre le dracaufeu et Tate.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Tate.

 _-Mon chéri, va-t'en ! Viiiiiite, sauve toi !_

Lui hurla-t-elle.

Tate ravala des larmes, sa mère était encore là pour le protéger comme autrefois. En un saut, il se changea en ombre et disparu dans le sol sous le regard furieux du professeur Chen qui voyait une fois de plus Tate lui échapper. Agatha esquissa un sourire de satisfaction à la vue de son enfant s'enfuir sous le regard dégoûté de son vieux rival. Elle le savait, il n'aura jamais son rejeton. Le professeur fou de rage se tourna vers Agatha et l'attrapa par les épaules en la secouant comme un cocotier.

 _-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! J'allais le capturer !_

 _-Tu n'allais rien faire du tout, tu croyais sincèrement que Tate allait se laisser faire ?_

Dit-elle.

 _-Mais ce pokémon est dangereux ! Il va très probablement aller attaquer de nouveau des élèves ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Des blessés à cause de ton pokémon ? Soit responsable un petit peu !_

Ragea le professeur Chen.

Le proviseur, qui était lui aussi furieux que le pokémon qui ai attaqué ses élèves soit en liberté, se tourna vers l'agent Jenny.

 _-Mais attrapez cette sorcière et punissez là ! Son pokémon terrorise mes élèves !_

Agatha eut un rire mauvais.

 _-Vous ne pouvez rien faire, Tate n'est pas mon pokémon, je ne l'ai jamais attrapé donc il ne m'appartient pas ce qui fait que je ne suis pas responsable de ses actes._

Dit-elle.

L'agent Jenny ravala sa salive.

 _-Oui, elle a raison, si le pokémon ne lui appartient pas, je n'ai pas le droit de l'arrêter._

Du coup, Agatha put partir l'air de rien, en sifflotant.

Le professeur Chen en colère donna un coup de pied dans le vide, perdant au passage un de ses chaussons qui vola dans le couloir.

 _-Vieille peau !_

Lâcha-t-il sous le coup de l'énervement.

Pendant que toute l'équipe scolaire était attroupée autour de Tate avant qu'il ne se sauve, personne n'avait fait attention aux élèves qui avaient traîné de force Kita à l'étage dans une salle de classe vide. Un des élèves avait pu récupérer la clef pour ouvrir la pièce et y accéder. La classe entière s'enferma avec elle afin de pouvoir se venger de Tate. Il avait fait l'erreur de frapper Sid, le chef de classe. Et pour cet affront, il avait demandé à ses amis d'attraper Kita pour les punir. La classe tout entière avait finalement suivi leur meneur pour l'aider à accomplir ses bassesses. Les filles maintenaient Kita pendant que Sid la regardait avec mépris.

 _-Alors comme ça ton petit chéri c'est un pokémon ? Et en plus il a pris l'apparence de mon ancien meilleur ami qui est mort ! Tu es vraiment dérangeante !_

Cracha-t-il d'un air mauvais.

 _-Ton ancien meilleur ami ? C'est une blague ?_

Réagissait Kita.

Un élève du nom de Max montra les marques de doigts que Tate lui avait laissé sur la joue.

 _-Regarde ce que ton pokémon sauvage m'a fait, il va falloir que tu payes pour lui maintenant._

Dit-il froidement.

Kita était terrorisée et prise au piège, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de là. Elle savait aussi que Tate était lui aussi en mauvaise situation et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à son secours. Elle poussa tout de même un appel désespéré des fois qu'un professeur ou un surveillant passerait.

 _-À l'aide !_

Mais une des filles plaqua violemment sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

 _-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça._

Fit Adellie.

 _-On lui fait quoi ?_

Demanda un des garçons à Sid.

Une des filles sortit un stylo-feutre et commença à écrire et dessiner des choses déplacées sur le visage et les bras de Kita.

 _-Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir !_

Implora-t-elle en se débattant sous les rires de ses camarades.

Le calvaire de Kita allait bientôt commencer, incapable de se défendre elle se laissa peu à peu submerger par la terreur et l'envie de fuir. Elle voudrait disparaître, ne plus revoir tous ces visages qui la haïssaient sans raison.

 _-Clic ! Kshhaaaa !_

Kiki l'evoli venait de sortir courageusement tout seul de sa pokeball. Il fit face à toute la classe pour protéger sa dresseuse.

 _-EVOLI !_

Grogna-t-il de colère.

 _-Kiki !_

S'écria Kita qui semblait heureuse et à la fois inquiète de voir son pokémon venir à son aide. Lui qui ne se battait jamais risquait aussi de subir les coups des élèves.

Tout le monde se mit à rire du petit pokémon. Mais Kiki ne se laissa cette fois-ci pas impressionner en voyant les bleus sur les bras de sa maîtresse. Il envoya alors une forte attaque charge sur Adellie qui était en train de griffonner des insultes sur le bras de Kita. Elle tomba sur les fesses et le petit evoli la mordit ensuite sauvagement au bras. Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le pokémon pour le projeter plus loin.

 _-Salle bestiole ! Tu vas le regretter toi aussi !_

Les élèves s'attroupèrent devant l'evoli, le regard sombre. Ils libérèrent plusieurs pokémon dont le mélofée, le minidraco et le machoper des filles.

 _-Non, ne lui faites pas de mal !_

Cria Kita.

Mais Sid ordonna aux pokémon d'attaquer. Le petit fennec brun évita plusieurs attaques avant d'utiliser de nouveau charge sur ses ennemis. Mais le combat devenait bien vite inégal en vue du nombre d'adversaires et du faible niveau de Kiki. Kita s'empressa de le rappeler dans sa pokeball et de le mettre à l'abri dans son sac. Il était hors de question qu'ils fassent de nouveau du mal à son petit compagnon. Mais les élèves n'en avaient pas fini avec elle.

Tate ne s'imaginait pas ce que vivait Kita plusieurs étages plus hauts, il avait réussi à filer entre les doigts du professeur Chen et échapper à une capture qui était imminente et aurait probablement détruit ses projets et sa vie. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie où il serait enfermé dans une pokeball, il voulait être libre. Il avait eu une idée folle, puisque Kita ne trouvait pas non plus sa place ici, peut-être aurait-elle voulu partir faire un voyage avec lui dans le monde des pokémon. Beaucoup de jeunes sont partis devenir dresseur pokémon depuis longtemps, alors, pourquoi pas elle ? Après tout, elle aussi n'avait aucun avenir ici. Il décida alors de partir à sa recherche dans l'école. Mais il ne la trouva pas, les couloirs étaient déserts et aucun élève ne traînait dehors. Les cours battaient encore leur plein et visiblement tout le monde était déjà en classe. Tate souffla, tant pis se dit-il, il attendrait la fin des cours pour aller lui parler. Il irait se cacher dehors en attendant pour ne pas que l'équipe scolaire ne lui tombe dessus.

Et alors qu'il sortait dans la cour, au bout de quelques pas en retrouvant sa forme humaine, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment, une impression terrible l'envahissait. Il sentait que Kita était en danger, il en était certain. Il aperçut alors au pied du bâtiment principal le corps de quelqu'un allongé par terre.

Tate ne bougea pas, son cœur s'était arrêté un instant et son souffle aussi. C'était Kita. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller. La classe tout entière regardait sans un mot leur camarade qui venait de s'ôter la vie en passant par la fenêtre pour leur échapper. Tate poussa un cri déchirant de douleur à la vue de son amie au sol et se mit à courir vers elle, il espérait qu'elle ai survécu à sa chute.

Il la découvrit sans vie gisant au sol. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire. Puis il se demanda, pourquoi ?

Il regarda plus attentivement le corps de son amie, couvert de bleus et de coupures. Plusieurs écritures différentes avaient marqué son visage avec du feutre, il pouvait y lire des mots durs, des insultes dérangeantes. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal à Kita, ils l'avaient torturée, blessée et humiliée. La colère brûla les yeux de Tate, il leva la tête et regarda fou furieux les élèves attroupés devant la fenêtre. C'était eux les responsables, ils avaient tué Kita. Ils lui avaient volé son amie. Ses yeux se brouillèrent par ses larmes. Il se leva alors avec le corps de Kita dans les bras et il hurla à l'attention des élèves :

 _-Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous êtes des monstres ! Elle ne vous avait rien fait ! Elle ne vous a jamais fait de mal, elle vous aidait avec vos devoirs, elle a toujours été la plus gentille du monde, alors, pourquoi ?!_

Hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer la voix.

Personne ne lui répondit, les élèves allèrent même se cacher dans la salle, honteux. Pour eux toutes ses moqueries incessantes n'avaient toujours été qu'un jeu, un divertissement. Et pourtant un jeu bien mortel pour celle qui subissait ces brimades depuis le début de l'année.

Tate reposa Kita au sol. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et disparu sous sa forme de fantominus. Désormais, les humains le dégoutaient. Il n'avait plus envie d'en devenir un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alerté par les hurlements de colère de Tate, toute l'équipe scolaire se précipita dehors et découvrit le corps sans vie de Kita. Agatha se tenait debout devant l'entrée, le visage dur et fermé, elle ne disait pas un mot. Le proviseur accouru.

 _-Que s'est-il passé ?! Quelle horreur ! C'est Kita ! J'espère que ce n'est pas encore l'œuvre de ce fichu pokémon !_

S'écria-t-il en panique.

Le CPE accouru auprès du proviseur.

 _-Elle s'est suicidée ?!_

Demanda-t-il dans une expression d'horreur.

 _-Elle s'est défenestrée on dirait..._

Conclut-il finalement en regardant dans une grimace une fenêtre grande ouverte plusieurs étages plus haut.

Le CPE observa les différentes écritures sur le corps de Kita.

 _-Il y a plein d'insultes, d'écritures différentes et des blessures... Visiblement des élèves s'en sont pris à elle..._

Marmonna-t-il.

Agatha passa, et d'une voix mélangée entre la douleur et la colère s'adressa aux deux hommes.

 _-Mon fils voulait la protéger, vous êtes fière de vous ? Les élèves ont tué cette petite et vous vouliez punir mon fils en insinuant qu'il était dangereux alors qu'il ne faisait que la défendre. Il n'y a pas comme un problème ?_

Dit-elle en lançant ensuite un regard mauvais vers le professeur Chen qui s'écrasa dans son coin.

 _-À cause de vous, une enfant a perdu la vie et mon fils a perdu sa seule amie. Mon pokémon au final est plus humain et juste que vous tous réuni._

Dit-elle en partant froidement la voix cassée par les sanglots.

Agatha partit laissant derrière elle l'équipe scolaire et le professeur Chen devant la scène macabre.  
...Tate va-t-il venger son amie ?

.

 **Chapitre 26 : L'adieu.**

Agatha inquiète pour Tate accouru jusqu'à chez elle, elle espérait le retrouver dans sa chambre. Elle arriva à destination, s'empressa de monter les escaliers de bois qui se trouvaient au bout d'un couloir et découvrit enfin son fils qui était bel et bien rentré. Seulement, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Elle s'y attendait, mais son comportement l'inquiétait beaucoup. Tate était assis sur le bord du lit, le regard vide dans une chambre plongée dans le noir, il n'avait même pas remarqué Agatha qui était entrée. Il semblait avoir des tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps et qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Elle s'assit devant lui, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

 _-Tate, Tate regarde moi._

 _-Ils l'ont tuée..._

Chuchota Tate toujours le regard dans le vide. Il était sous le choc.

Après une longue étreinte pour consoler son fils, Agatha décida de laisser Tate un peu seul se remettre de ses émotions. Elle repasserait dans quelques heures voir s'il reprenait un peu conscience, car il semblait complètement fermé au monde.

Malgré son départ, Tate ne bougea pas, le regard cassé il fixait une petite peluche en forme d'evoli que Kita lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire. Son regard se brouilla par ses larmes et le petit evoli devenait flou et difforme. Il eut alors la sensation que quelqu'un l'enlaçait dans son dos. Le parfum de Kita revenait dans sa tête, comme si elle était là, près de lui. Et puis il y eut un murmure, un chuchotement à peine audible. C'était sa voix, c'était Kita.

 _-Tate, ne pleure pas..._

Elle semblait si proche, si réelle. Le cœur de Tate se serra un peu plus.

 _-Tu n'es plus là._

Se lamenta-t-il.

 _-Tu es un pokémon spectre... Tu as la possibilité de parler aux défunts. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit grand bêtas, tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Tu es unique._

 _-Alors, ça veut dire que tu es toujours là ? Que tu resteras toujours auprès de moi malgré tout ? Peut-être... Peut-être que tu deviendras un pokémon toi aussi. Un pokémon feu ?_

Tate se retourna. Elle était là et en même temps elle n'était pas là. Mais il revoyait la douceur de ses yeux, son sourire et sa présence.

 _-Non Tate... C'est impossible. Je ne deviendrais pas un pokémon comme toi et je ne resterais pas. Je suis désolée. Mais ma place n'est plus ici. Il va falloir faire nos adieux._

 _-Je ne peux pas..._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas. Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un plus apte que moi à t'aimer, j'en suis sûr. Merci d'avoir été mon ami._

Murmura Kita.

Tate laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains, son cœur se serra un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas faire ses adieux.

 _-Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?_

Dit Tate, mais kita resta silencieuse, car elle n'était déjà plus là. Il resta désespérément seul dans le noir.

Plus tard, Agatha passa la nuit à veiller auprès de son fils devenu inconsolable.

Trois jours plus tard, Tate dormait toujours aussi mal. Il se remettait à faire des cauchemars. Il se retrouvait de nouveau au même endroit, dans le Parc Safari sous une pluie battante. Il était encore une fois perdu dans la jungle alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans. Quelque chose le poursuivait au milieu des fougères géantes et une vieille radio grésillante raisonnait dans sa tête.

 _-Krssshhh... Bonjour Gérard ! Êtes-vous prêt pour accueillir nos auditeurs ?... Krrshh... Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir le jeune Tate qui ne pourra plus jamais rêver ! Krsshh..._

 _-Taisez-vous !_

Cria Tate qui courait à en perdre allène.

 _-Krrssh... Krrsshh... Hahahahhaa ! Krsshhh..._

La radio semblait déconner de plus en plus, et la créature qui poursuivait le pauvre Tate semblait se rapprocher dangereusement. Tate pleurait, il voulait son papa.

 _-Kshhhh... Vas-y cours petit aspicot, cours ! Tu ne nous échapperas de toute façon pas ! Krshh... Ton père est coincé pour toujours dans mon placard ! Hahaha... Krsshh..._

 _-Mon papa ?! Où est-il ?!_

Cria Tate qui réalisa qu'on était en train de lui parler.

 _-Hoo le pauvre bébé, il n'a toujours pas compris qu'il ne rêverait plus jamais ! Il n'a toujours pas compris ! Hahahahaha !_

La radio était devenue si claire que Tate entendait parfaitement la voix de la jeune fille qui parlait. Cette voix lui rappelait amèrement quelque chose, mais il fut incapable de se rappeler quoi. Réalisant alors qu'il était dans un rêve et non dans la réalité, il décida de s'arrêter. Il voulait voir cette chose qui le poursuivait.

 _-Mensonges ! Regarde, je peux de nouveau rêver ! Je suis dans un rêve ! Vas-y attrape moi !_

Dit Tate qui faisait face.

Un énorme ectoplasma très mince avec de longs bras et de longues jambes apparu entre les arbres et les fougères. Il était très grand, il faisait au moins trois mètres de haut. Il rigolait comme un fou. Sur sa tête, une petite fille aux cheveux rose le dévisageait. Tate fronça les sourcils à sa vue.

 _-C'est vous qui m'aviez parlé dans la radio ?_

 _-C'est quoi cette tête d'idiot ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?_

Fit la petite fille dans un rire.

C'était Pétronille. Tate ne se souvenait plus d'elle depuis qu'il avait été ressuscité en fantominus.

 _-Je devrais ?_

 _-Bien-sûr que tu devrais te rappeler de moi ! C'est moi qui t'ai changé en un fantominus moche, rond et gazeux ! C'est grâce à moi que ta vie est aussi pourrie qu'un smogo depuis des années ! Tous les jours, je ris de te voir aussi pathétique depuis que tu es ressorti du rêve de Norbert._

Tate sentit la colère lui brûler les yeux. C'était donc elle la responsable de son malheur. Elle serait donc la clef de son apparence de fantominus ? Des tas de questions se heurtèrent dans sa tête. Il voulait des réponses, mais aussi, et surtout des solutions pour redevenir humain.

 _-Alors tout ça, c'est de ta faute ?! Rends-moi mon apparence humaine !_

 _-Impossible !_

Dit Pétronille en lui tirant la langue.

 _-Pourquoi ?!_

Mais une voix féminine d'âge plus mûr raisonna dans le rêve.

 _-Tate ?! Tate réveille toi !_

Tate ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa mère Agatha était assise sur le lit et était en train de le secouer légèrement pour le réveiller. Elle le regardait avec beaucoup de tristesse.

 _-Tate, écoute-moi, aujourd'hui c'est le jour des funérailles de Kita... Aimerais-tu y aller pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

Il était bel et bien réveillé, une sensation pesante et amère le gagna. Il se rappela avec douleur qu'il avait perdu Kita, il aurait peut-être préféré ne plus jamais rouvrir ses yeux. Il se leva difficilement et se changea sans dire un mot en fantominus.

 _-Merci d'être venu... Merci..._

Sanglotait la mère de Kita un peu plus tard entre deux hoquets de larmes, elle s'adressait aux personnes présentes dans le grand cimetière de Lavanville. Elle portait une pauvre robe noire et se mouchait dans un grand morceau de tissu blanc semblable à un torchon. Les mouchoirs ne suffisaient plus à étancher sa peine et sa douleur. Son mari était là lui aussi avec Kiki le petit evoli qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. L'homme regardait le sol sans dire un mot. Il semblait absent.

Tous avaient dû pénétrer dans une grande tour de béton des plus austères et avaient grimpé des marches jusqu'au second étage. Tate reconnaissait avec douleur ce lieu le plus macabre de Kanto, c'était là que son père reposait et c'était aussi ici qu'il s'était réveillé pour la première fois sous sa forme de fantominus : Entre les murs grisâtres et froids et les tombes de pierres délaissées depuis des années. Quelques pokémon spectres observaient timidement dans un coin leurs nouveaux visiteurs de la journée et comprenaient avec tristesse qu'une nouvelle locataire allait les rejoindre pour l'éternité.

La voix douce de la mère de Kita stoppa Tate, elle l'avait reconnu en dépit de sa forme de pokémon.

 _-Tate..._

 _-Oui, c'est moi... Je suis... Je suis..._

Quelque chose se bloquait en travers de sa gorge, comment présenter ses condoléances à une mère qui venait de perdre de façon si atroce son unique enfant ?

 _-Tu as été son seul ami... Merci._

Continua-t-elle la voix cassée.

 _-Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Elle était tout pour moi. Je suis tellement désolé..._

 _-Je le sais... Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

Fit la mère avant de partir rejoindre son mari et le petit evoli plus loin. Mais Tate se sentait coupable chaque matin pour ne pas avoir pu la sauver à temps. Fou de douleur, Tate ferma ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas croire à ce qui lui arrivait. Il voulait juste partir ailleurs et oublier l'absence de Kita. Il souhaitait juste se réfugier dans une petite bulle, avec rien d'autre autour de lui qu'une douce lumière composée des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il s'allongerait ensuite dans l'herbe, et il ne penserait plus à rien.

Il entendit alors deux adolescentes rire discrètement en arrière, _« Cet evoli pleurniche comme sa maîtresse. Tel maître, tel pokémon. »_ ce qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité comme une gifle, il se retourna. Agatha les avait entendues elle aussi.

 _-Qui a laissé venir ces petites pestes ?_

Lança discrètement Agatha avec dureté.

Tate les avaient reconnues, c'était Adellie et Rollie des filles de sa classe, elles avaient l'habitude d'être méchantes avec kita. Pourquoi étaient-elles venues ? Elles qui s'en prenaient toujours à son amie et qui étaient toujours les premières à lui jeter des pierres ! La colère monta alors en lui. Il fallait que les élèves payent pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait, ils ne devaient pas s'en tirer comme ça. Tate réalisa alors vraiment où il était, c'était les funérailles de sa meilleure amie.  
Une lueur diabolique s'illumina dans ses yeux soudainement alors qu'il fixa les deux filles qui riaient au fond. C'était décidé, demain, il retournerait à l'école.

...

Quelle journée magnifique pour aller à l'école aujourd'hui. Le soleil brillait les oiseaux chantaient, et Tate marchait d'un pas décidé vers son école, un bidon d'essence dans une main et une boite d'allumettes dans l'autre.

Il avait changé son apparence humaine. Il n'était plus lui, il avait pris l'apparence de son amie défunte kita. Il avait ses longs cheveux turquoise détachés qui volaient derrière lui. Des fleurs de chrysanthèmes d'un rouge très vif étaient attachées à sa chevelure. Sa peau était couverte de tatouages représentant «la Muerta». Un tatouage morbide avec de l'encre noire et de la peinture blanche qui dessinait une tête de mort sur le visage et le squelette sur le reste du corps. Il portait une longue veste en cuir noire et des chaussures gothiques à sangles.

Il entra froidement dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, personne ne le remarqua jusqu'au moment où il entra dans l'école. Il traversa le couloir dans un pas calme et détendu et passa entre les élèves qui le regardèrent avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétudes. Les adolescents commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux.

 _-Ce n'est pas kita? De la classe des 3emes E..._

Murmura un élève.

 _-Mais, elle est morte il paraît._

Répondit une autre dans une messe basse.

Tate commença à déverser de l'essence par terre toujours avec un pas calme et continua son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers. Le CPE sortit alors d'une salle, alerté par les réactions des élèves et crut avoir une attaque en voyant Kita devant lui. Tate le fixa et l'endormit d'un hypnose avant de continuer son chemin. Il endormit de la même façon plusieurs surveillants et le directeur qui passaient au même moment. Il grimpa ensuite les marches lentement devant des adolescents curieux. Tate se dirigeait droit vers une salle de classe, celle où son ancienne classe allait à cette heure là. Il continua de monter et traversa un autre couloir jusqu'à la salle recherchée. C'était le cours de dressage pokémon de monsieur Mcallister et Tate le savait, ce professeur-là était un pauvre type qui n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour aider Kita quand on la harcelait et l'insultait en cours. Il déversa alors de l'essence dans ce couloir. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte sans frapper et entra dans la pièce sous le regard effaré des élèves. Ils n'y croyaient pas leurs yeux, c'était Kita. Elle était là, devant eux, elle n'avait aucune expression sur son visage et dévisageait tout le monde. La classe entière était horrifiée par la vision qu'ils avaient, elle était revenue du monde des morts.

La porte se ferma derrière elle. Le professeur se leva brutalement.

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?!_

 _._

 **Chapitre 27: L'ange de la mort.**

Tate, toujours sous son apparence de Kita dévisageait le professeur avec une expression totalement froide et neutre.

 _-Qui je suis ? Auriez-vous déjà oublié mon visage ? Celui que vous attendiez tous les matins pour l'insulter et lui cracher dessus depuis le début de l'année ?_

Dit-il d'une voix glaciale en se tournant vers la classe.

Tous les élèves furent parcourus d'un frisson.

 _-Vous... Vous... Vous êtes kita ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle est morte !_

Gémit le professeur.

 _-Haaaa tient, vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous pouvez enfin reconnaître mon visage ! J'ai une question pour vous professeur, pourquoi n'avez vous jamais levé un petit doigt quand toute la classe disait des choses horribles à mon sujet ? Et pourquoi, Sid avait-il la clef de votre classe le jour de ma mort ?_

Cette classe, était la classe où Kita avait péri. C'était celle du cours de dressage pokémon.

Le professeur se figea, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

 _-Je vois que vous n'y êtes pas pour rien alors._

Dit calmement Tate.

La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers les élèves.

 _-Pour vous punir, je vais détruire votre chère école. Et j'espère que je hanterais vos cauchemars à tout jamais à chaque fois que vous fermerez vos paupières. Parce que des rêves, je n'en ferais plus jamais par votre faute à tous._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il utilisa une technique d'illusion très puissante qui changea complètement l'apparence de la pièce et la rendue cauchemardesque. Les murs étaient devenus noir dégoulinant de sangs et des spectres particulièrement macabres en forme de crânes humains volaient partout autour d'eux. Un halo bleu spectral enveloppa Tate et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lumière glaçante et morbide. Tout le monde se mit à hurler de peur et se précipita vers la porte pour s'enfuir, tandis que Tate vidait par terre le reste du contenu de son bidon d'essence. Il prit ensuite l'apparence d'un pyroli et déversa un torrent de flammes, puis il se sauva par la fenêtre laissant derrière lui une école en feu.

Il rentra ensuite chez lui sous sa forme humaine normale, passa calmement devant sa mère et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il prit son sac à dos et le vida sur le lit. Il attrapa des affaires personnelles, dont un livre qu'il aimait beaucoup : celui de Yama-Uba qu'il n'avait du coup jamais pu rendre à la bibliothèque de son collège. Yama-Uba était un démon des montagnes semblable à une vieille sorcière aux cheveux longs, hirsutes et blancs qui attirait les voyageurs en changeant de forme pour devenir une jeune femme séduisante afin de les dévorer.

Une fois ses affaires rangées, il partit le sac sur une épaule en passant par la fenêtre. Mais Agatha arriva à temps pour le stopper.

 _-Attends ! Où tu vas comme ça ?_

 _-Maman..._

Elle regarda avec douleur le sac à dos qu'il tenait sur son épaule et avait instinctivement compris qu'il partait définitivement.

 _-Tu t'en vas... ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

 _-Il le faut, je détruis tous ceux que j'aime. Je suis une malédiction vivante depuis que je suis devenu un pokémon. Il est préférable que je n'approche plus les humains._

 _-Mais, ce n'est pas juste !_

Pleura sa mère.

 _-Kita est morte par ma faute, et tout le monde te traite de sorcière par ce que je devrais être mort. Je te mettrais en danger toi aussi tôt ou tard si je reste avec toi._

 _-Ne part pas mon fils..._

Il se retourna une dernière fois.

 _-Au revoir maman._

Dit-il tandis que les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la pauvre femme qui perdait pour la seconde fois son fils.

Puis, il lui tourna le dos et disparu de chez lui pour quelques années. Sa nouvelle vie d'errance allait désormais commencer.

Le soir même, l'histoire de l'école en feu se propagea à travers le pays et tout le monde pensa que l'incendie fut provoqué par le fantôme de Kita qui était revenu se venger, personne ne pensa à Tate qui s'était fait oublier. Heureusement, personne ne perdit la vie dans l'incendie, mais l'école elle, aura disparue à tout jamais dans les flammes. Kita n'était peut-être pas devenue un pokémon feu comme elle en rêvait, mais en tout cas, ce sont les flammes qui l'on vengée.

 _(PS: Ne faites pas la même chose à votre école les enfants.)_

Le temps passa doucement, les mois devenaient des années. Au bout d'un moment, Tate ne les comptait même plus. Il voyageait à présent à travers les océans en se laissant porter par les vents tel une graine de pissenlit. Son aura gazeuse s'était presque complètement dissipée avec les vents et seule sa petite tête ronde et noire restait en vol au vent.

Il était seul depuis maintenant bien longtemps et il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il ne savait pas vers quoi il se rendait. Il ne savait juste plus qui il était. Il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un fantominus.

Ses rêves n'étaient plus que des rêves lointains et il n'avait plus goût à rien. Toute une vie d'effort à devenir humain, toute une vie de rêves avait été anéantie en une poignée de secondes par quelques mots. Il ne deviendrait jamais professeur pokémon comme le fait qu'il ne sera jamais humain. Sa vie s'était brisée sous ses pieds comme un morceau de glace.

Et il se noyait dans son chagrin.

Seul.

N'étant plus non plus nourris par sa mère Agatha qui prenait soin de lui préparer de la nourriture adaptée pour les pokémon spectre quand il vivait avec elle, la faim avait eu raison de lui. Il refusait de toucher aux croquettes pour pokémon par fierté et ne se nourrissait que de nourriture pour humain qui ne lui convenait pas et ne le rassasiait pas. Et un soir, son ventre criait tellement famine qu'il tenta l'interdit. Il se trouva une proie qu'il attaqua durant la nuit en l'endormant, puis en se nourrissant d'un dévorêve.

Il recommença sa traque des centaines de fois et le nombre de ses victimes devenait impressionnant. Petit à petit au fil du temps, il devenait sauvage et méconnaissable. Comme Norbert l'hypnomade, il devenait un mangeur de rêves en s'attaquant aux humains.

Son long voyage l'avait tout de même emmené dans différents pays du monde comme Johto, pour faire des recherches au sujet de l'hypnomade et du mystérieux oiseau d'or. Et puis un jour, voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucun résultat à ses recherches, il décida de revenir à Kanto.

Ce jour-là, la mer était agitée et le ciel noir comme de l'encre. Tate était perdu en mer et une tempête fonçait droit sur lui. Finalement, le pauvre Pokémon trouva une noix de coco qui bravait les vagues et cacha à l'intérieur le reste de son corps devenu minuscule. La petite noix de coco voyagea longtemps, affrontant de plein fouet la terrible tempête et les flots déchaînés.

Portée par les vagues en furie, elle s'échoua plusieurs jours plus tard un soir, sur une petite plage déserte.

La Pointe de la Bien-aimée, un lieu paisible sans histoire... Ou du moins actuellement ! La petite ville au bord de la mer avait oublié ses légendes du passé. C'est la fin de l'été, et comme tous les ans, la ville s'apprêtait à célébrer la fête des Morts.

Tout le monde était déjà survolté et les festivités battaient leur plein. Des lampions étaient accrochés partout, et, malgré le temps médiocre, la pluie et le vent, tout le monde tentait tant bien que mal de s'amuser. Et alors que les tambours résonnaient dans la ville, la musique enivrait les gens et une douce odeur de sucrerie embaumait l'air. Personne ne faisait attention à la petite plage en contrebas de la ville.  
Pourtant, debout, face à la mer en furie, une magnifique femme regardait intensément l'horizon. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un pourpre très clair et une fleur rouge d'hibiscus accrochée à sa chevelure. Son regard était profondément triste et perdu, il semblerait qu'elle soit positionnée là depuis des heures.

Finalement, elle regarda à ses pieds une noix de coco qui venait de s'échouer. Elle entendit un gémissement suivi d'une légère toux. La jeune femme laissa s'échapper une délicate voix fantomatique, mais fébrile. _« Est-ce que c'est toi mon bien-aimé ? »_ Elle fixa intensément la petite noix de coco qui tremblait comme une feuille. Un murmure lui répondit. _« Je suis navré, je ne pense pas être celui que vous cherchez... »_ La jeune fille pour la première fois changea d'expression, et son visage se remplit de surprise. Elle regarda ébahit le petit Pokémon violet sortir de la noix de coco... Un Fantominus en piteux état après un long voyage. Elle bredouilla.  
 _-Tu... Tu arrives à me voir ?_  
Lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot de joie.  
 _-Bien sûr ! Je suis un Pokémon spectre, mon nom est Tate et je peux voir et entendre les esprits._  
Fit la petite créature en gonflant le gaz de son corps tel un ballon de baudruche. Il reprenait petit à petit une forme normale de Fantominus.

 _-Alors tu es un seigneur Psychopompe, je comprends mieux._

Murmura-t-elle.

 _-Je suis quoi ?_

 _-Tu es différent, il n'y a que toi qui puisses me voir. Ni les pokémon, ni les vivants ne me voient. Le monde oublie ma tristesse peu à peu... Ma mémoire disparaît avec mon chagrin, il ne me reste plus que ma solitude._  
Fit la jeune femme dans un air dépressif.  
Tate semblait désolé pour elle. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir une vie aussi tragique que celle d'un kokiyas sur la queue d'un ramoloss.  
 _-Regarde en haut de la corniche, tu vois la statue qui surplombe la mer ? Et bien ce sont les vestiges de mon corps. J'attends depuis plus de deux mille ans là-haut le retour de mon bien-aimé. Seule cette statue est là pour rappeler à cette petite ville mon histoire. Mais chaque année on y pense de moins en moins et ils m'oublient._

 _-Deux-mille ans ? Ha oui, en faite ta vie est encore plus dramatique que la mienne..._

Déclara Tate tandis que le fantôme de la jeune fille éclata presque en sanglots.

 _-Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu d'offrandes. Personne ne me voit, je ne peux pas leur dire comme je me sens seule._  
Dit-elle tristement.

Tate eut un sourire, il repensa à son livre de Yama-Uba. Il avait une idée.  
 _-Je vois, tu attends ton bien-aimé là-haut et tu aimerais que les villageois te tiennent compagnie en attendant... Mais tu sais, j'ai une idée. Si les humains ne peuvent te voir, moi, ils me voient ! Je pourrais devenir le fantôme de la jeune fille et animer un peu les rues de ta ville. Comme ça, ils auront peur et apporteront de nouveau des offrandes pour attirer la paix et ton respect._  
Dit-il dans un sourire sadique.  
 _-Tu... Tu ferais ça pour moi ?!_  
S'exclama de joie le petit fantôme.

 _-Bien sûr ! Au passage, je pourrais me nourrir des peurs et des rêves de quelques victimes et en même temps je ferais vivre ta légende !_  
La jeune fille eut l'air un peu inquiète devant les propos de son nouvel ami.  
 _-Mais... Tu ne leur feras pas de mal quand même, non ?_  
Bredouilla-t-elle.  
 _-Tant que je suis un Fantominus, je suis incapable de faire du mal à un humain comme à un Pokémon. Je peux me contenter uniquement de manger leurs rêves quand ils dorment et leurs tristesses. Mais rassure-toi, personne ne sera blessé. Je te le promets._  
Assura Tate d'une voix rassurante.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tate se changea en un ectoplasme identique que son amie et devenu une jeune fille fantomatique aussi effrayante que séduisante. Ainsi, comme Yama-Uba, il pourrait attirer de futures victimes grâce à son pouvoir de métamorphose.


	6. Chap 28 à 34 - Lottis Asuna

**Chapitre 28, le fantôme de la jeune fille:**

Bien que Tate soit un Pokémon de sexe masculin, il trouvait très amusant de prendre une apparence féminine et jouer des tours aux jeunes garçons en les attirants sur la plage. Surtout quand il utilisait sur eux une attaque hypnose pour faciliter le boulot. Tous les soirs, il en attirait un ou deux sur La Pointe de la Bien-aimée et les vidait de leur énergie vitale ainsi que de leurs rêves en les plongeants dans un profond sommeil.

Tate se régalait, il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé de sa vie et devenait un Fantominus plutôt imposant au bout de quelques mois. C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait une véritable alimentation de fantominus depuis qu'il était devenu un pokémon.

Une fois ses victimes retrouvées inanimées, Tate leur apparaissait ensuite sous la forme d'une vieille femme et racontait tout un tas de légendes au sujet du fantôme de la jeune fille afin de pousser les touristes à dépenser tout leur argent en offrandes et en Ofuda: des petits talismans de papier à l'utilité de repousser les fantômes et les mauvais esprits. Tate gagnait alors beaucoup d'argent en plus de bien se remplir la pense à son plus grand bonheur, tandis que le fantôme la jeune fille se sentait enfin revivre et aimée dessous toutes ces offrandes. Son plan d'honorer la mémoire de son amie roula comme sur des roulettes, et leur commerce fleurissait admirablement bien.

Après 7 ans de dur labeur, Tate avait amassé un beau salaire avec son petit commerce. Il avait même gagné tellement d'argent qu'il avait pu s'acheter une maison dans la grande capitale de Kanto : Céladopole et une voiture : un vieux modèle DS des années 70. Une première pour un pokémon ! Il se servait de son identité humaine pour vivre comme un humain avec l'argent qu'il gagnait et ne se mêlait plus du tout avec eux pour tisser de relations, sauf pour faire des affaires.

La dernière humaine avec qui il gardait contacte parmi les vivants était sa mère Agatha. Il avait profité de son retour à Kanto pour retourner discrètement la voir de temps en temps. Ce qui faisait énormément plaisir à la vieille femme :

C'était arrivé un matin d'hiver rigoureux, le jeune fantominus avait laissé son amie le fantôme de la jeune fille pour retourner à Jadielle voir si sa mère allait bien. Il avait pris soin de ne pas être vu par qui que ce soit et encore moins par le professeur Chen et avait apparu devant sa mère au beau milieu de son salon.

 _« Tate ! Mon fils ! Tu es revenu ! Tu es vraiment revenu ! Je suis si soulagée de te revoir et de voir qu'il ne t'ait rien arrivé... »_ Avait-elle crié de joie en le serrant contre elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, qu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris de l'âge et quelques cheveux gris. Tate ne lui parla pas trop de sa nouvelle vie, ni de ses affaires qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle apprenne. Il savait qu'elle serait déçue si elle venait à découvrir ce qu'il était devenu et qu'il était tombé bien bas. Elle aurait eu honte de lui. Mais au moins, pouvoir la revoir le réconfortait beaucoup. Il la quitta le lendemain matin pour retourner à La Pointe de la Bien-aimée, mais il promettait de revenir la voir de temps en temps, ce qu'il fera tous les mois suivants.

Au bout de quelque temps, il constata qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'effrayer les touristes pour qu'ils viennent faire des cadeaux à son amie défunte. Un vieil homme avait même pris à cœur d'écouter les histoires de Tate sous sa forme de vieille sorcière et de peindre un faux tableau de deux-mille ans pour raconter aux touristes son histoire. Il était temps pour lui de partir maintenant que son travail ici était fini et d'ouvrir un nouveau commerce ailleurs. Le meilleur moment pour lui de lever les voiles serait durant O-Bon le festival honorant les esprits des ancêtres. Portant aussi le nom de la fête des Morts, et qui se célébrait à la fin de l'été. Il repartirait le jour où il était arrivé ici il y a quelques années.

Il décida alors pour rendre un dernier hommage à son amie de faire une dernière blague aux touristes.

Mais pour ça, il lui fallait trouver des pigeons. Des garçons, plus précisément, pas très malins de préférence et très attirés par toutes les jolies filles qu'ils croiseraient.

 _-Des crétins... Il me faut de parfaits petits crét... Ha!_

En pleine balade sur le port en étant invisible, il trouva les idiots parfaits. Il aperçut un ferry qui déposait des touristes, et parmi eux, un petit groupe de jeunes composé d'une jeune femme rousse coiffée d'une petite couette, un gamin avec une casquette rouge et un sac à dos vert visiblement encore bien jeune et un ado prépubère aux yeux clos et aux cheveux en pétards qui reluquait toutes les filles du port. Le tout, accompagné d'un pikachu.

L'ado prépubère du nom de Pierre semblait être une victime idéale.

 _-La saison des bikinis est déjà finie... Je vais déprimer !_

Se plaignait Pierre à voix haute.

Ses deux amis soupirèrent tandis qu'il continuait à gémir.

 _-Je veux revoir des bikinis... Si seulement je pouvais faire revenir le début de l'été et retourner à la plage. Rhaaaa... Pourquoi l'automne ? Pourquoi l'hiver ?... Ça ne sert à rien !_

 _-Arrête de te plaindre Pierre, il n'y a pas que les bikinis dans la vie._

Pesta Ondine, la jeune femme rousse.

Le jeune garçon du nom de Sacha avec son pikachu s'exclama joyeusement.

 _-Non, il y a aussi des glaces au chocolat et des badges pokémon ! Allons-y !_

Dit-il en partant devant en courant comme un âne tandis que la jeune femme rousse tentait de le retenir.

 _-Et tu oublies ma bicyclette !_

Lui cria-t-elle après d'une voix hyper aiguë.

Pierre n'écoutait pas, et aperçut Tate qui avait repris sa forme de jeune fille en forme non fantomatique. Il était au bord de la mer, les cheveux au vent. Il tourna la tête et lui lança un regard de braise.

 _-Ho... Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !_

S'écria Pierre.

Tate jubila à sa vue. _"Alors lui, c'est le profil parfait, il sera la proie idéale !" Se dit-il._

Il disparut rapidement entre deux souffles de vent, décidant de traquer sa proie un peu plus loin, tout en entendant le jeune gamin du nom de Sacha et son pikachu crier en courant vers le centre-ville.

 _-On va faire la fête ! À nous les beignets au chocolat, les crêpes et les churros !_

 _-PIKA !_

Ondine soupira devant son comportement puéril.

 _-Il ne pense vraiment qu'à son estomac, celui-là !_

Tate décida de suivre le groupe avec le garçon prépubère tout en réalisant qu'un autre homme l'avait vu sous sa forme de jeune fille. C'était James de la Team Rocket, un homme aux cheveux bleu qui avait aussi pris le même ferry en compagnie de ses deux acolytes : Jessie, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violet rose et Miaouss, un pokémon chat au pelage blanc. Les deux compères et leurs pokémon étaient chacun habillés d'une tenue noire et blanche de la Team Rocket avec des ''R'' rouges brodés dessus.

Apès réflexion, Tate reprit sa forme de vieille sorcière afin de retrouver ses futurs victimes et leur tendre son piège. Il trouva en premier temps le premier homme, Pierre qui était encore en train de déprimer en compagnie de ses deux amis. Tate s'en frotta les mains.

 _-Tiens, tiens... Regardez qui voilà. Je sens que ça sera facile cette fois-ci._

Dit-il l'air satisfait.

Le trio et son pikachu faisaient la fête au milieu des danseurs et danseuses. Les deux amis Sacha et Ondine avaient acheté des friandises pour l'occasion. Tous les deux mangeaient des pommes d'amour, Sacha avait son pikachu perché sur son épaule et riait de bon cœur avec son amie.

Cette vision agaçait Tate qui sentit un semblant de jalousie et de colère l'envahir. Depuis ces dernières années, la solitude l'avait considérablement endurci et aigri. Il n'avait plus qu'un désir lorsqu'il s'adressait à des humains, c'était d'être odieux, désagréable et cassant avec eux. Il esquissa un long sourire sournois. Le fantominus avait bien l'intention de gâcher leur séjour sur La Pointe de la Bien-aimée à ceux-là.

 _-Je vais leur faire cracher un max de pognon à ces trois-là. Héhéhé..._

Il observa Pierre suivre ses deux amis en ronchonnant.

 _-C'était la plus belle fille que je n'avais jamais vue... Ma vie est fichue._

Se lamenta-t-il en se trainant lamentablement derrière Sacha et Ondine.

 _-Tu dis ça à chaque fois !_

Lui répondit Ondine tandis que Sacha se retourna dans un sourire.

 _-Oublie là un peu et profite de la fête !_

Tate choisissait alors ce moment-là pour apparaître.

 _-Hé, toi!_

Dit-il en surgissant de la foule d'une façon fracassante, et toujours sous sa forme de vieille femme rabougrie.

Pierre se retourna vivement avec un sourire d'abrutis.

 _-C'est toi ma... HAAAAA!_

Dit-il. Son expression changeât d'un coup et il tomba par terre à la vue de Tate en vieille bonne femme.

 _-Mais... Mais vous n'êtes pas jolie..._

Bafouilla le jeune homme dans une grimace horrifiée.

 _-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas jolie ?!_

Ronchonna Tate qui se retenait de rire, il semblait bien s'amuser à les tourmenter.

Il se pencha ensuite sur Pierre avec une loupe sortit d'on ne sait où et lui jeta un regard menacent.

 _-Prend garde si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, mon garçon ! Et reste à l'écart de la jolie jeune femme... Je ne parle pas de moi bien sûr !_

Dit Tate dans un air des plus graves.

Pierre se leva inquiet et surpris.

 _-Haaaa, mais comment savez-vous cela, et qui êtes-vous ?! Vous êtes médium ?_

 _-Ne soit pas idiot mon garçon. Les médiums, ça n'existe pas. Moi je suis une sorcière._

Déclara Tate.

Ondine, la jeune femme rousse qui se tenait derrière se mit à rougir, flattée tout en se tenant les joues avec les mains. Visiblement, elle croyait que Tate parlait d'elle.

 _-Merci pour le compliment, mais je ne ferais jamais de mal à Pierre, vous savez... Enfin juste un peu !_

 _-J'ai parlé d'une jolie jeune femme, pas d'une petite pimbêche prétentieuse comme toi !_

Gloussa Tate en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire narquois.

Ondine fut piquée.

 _-Prétentieuse ?!_

Sur le coup, Sacha sautilla joyeusement derrière elle, amusé par les propos de la vieille sorcière.

 _-Et ce n'est pas tout !_

Dit-il dans un fou rire.

Agacée, Ondine se retourna brutalement et donna une grande baffe à Sacha.

 _-PAF !_

 _-HAAA !_

Ondine piquait à présent une crise terrible tandis que Sacha la regardait avec effrois, le cul par terre.

 _-J'en ai suffisamment vu comme ça pour aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas rester là pour me faire insulter par tout le monde !_

Gronda-t-elle, le poing en l'air.

- _Venez ! Allons-nous-en !_

Continua-t-elle, furieuse en embarquant de force ses deux amis avec elle sous le regard halluciné et amusé de Tate qui les regardaient partir.

 _-Une vraie hystérique celle là, c'est encore plus drôle de s'en prendre à des gens caractériels comme ça ! Je sens que je vais me lâcher avec eux..._

Se dit le fantominus d'un air entendu.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il parte à la recherche de son autre proie : James de la Team Rocket, qui ne devait pas être bien loin lui aussi.

Jusque là, tout allait bien pour Tate, ses affaires marchaient comme toujours à merveille et il allait bientôt pouvoir mettre le grappin sur ses proies afin de pouvoir leur soutirer un maximum d'argent. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'à quelques mètres de La Pointe de la Bien-aimée, en pleine mer, un bateau approchait du port. Un énorme paquebot plus impressionnant que les autres. Il revenait d'un long voyage. Et à bord, une ombre allait bientôt s'ajouter au tableau.

.

 **Chapitre 29: Lottis Asuna.**

Tout content après avoir tourmenté un petit groupe de jeunes, Tate décida de faire un petit tour dans la fête, toujours sous sa forme de vieille sorcière au cas où il trouverait d'autres touristes à piéger. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait quelques pas plus loin. Il aperçut deux personnes d'âge un peu plus mûr que les enfants de tout à l'heure, et qui cherchaient des pièces de monnaie à quatre pattes par terre. Tate se retenait de rire à leur vue tellement la scène était improbable.

 _-Alors eux, il ne faut pas que je les laisse filer... De vrais gogos..._

Fit-il, l'air amusé.

La femme du nom de Jessie avait toujours ses longs cheveux violet rose, et elle semblait désespérée.

 _-Il n'y a rien ! RIEN !_

Râla-t-elle à voix haute alors qu'elle fouillait sous un stand de bonbons.

James, son ami qui avait des cheveux bleus mis longs gémissait à son tour.

 _-Rien, pas même une pièce, ni un billet ou une carte bancaire ! Je suis désolé Miaouss, tu n'auras pas ta barbe à papa..._

Soupira James d'un air profondément désolé.

Tate fut alors très surpris de voir un miaouss les rejoindre, marchant sur ses deux pattes arrières comme un humain et lui aussi était visiblement capable de parler. Il aurait pu être pris d'affection pour lui, si seulement il n'avait pas l'air aussi idiot que ses deux amis humains.

 _-Mais dans quel genre de fête stupide on est tombés ?! Personne ne perd son argent ici !_

S'écria-t-il en s'arrachant les moustaches.

Tate soupira, il attrapa un centime qui traînait dans sa poche et la fit rouler par terre afin d'attirer vers lui les trois idiots. La pièce n'échappa pas à James qui se précipita dessus.

 _-HO ! Un centime !_

S'écria-t-il tout content.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait atterri aux pieds de Tate sous sa forme de sorcière, qui le dévisageait à présent avec une loupe tout comme pour Pierre tout à l'heure.

 _-Lâchez ça tout de suite !_

Dit Tate qui voulait finalement récupérer sa pièce, en bon radin qu'il était. Depuis qu'il faisait ses errances, l'argent était devenu un sujet épineux pour lui. Car Tate avait connu des jours de famine et de froid à force de vivre comme un pokémon errant dans la rue. L'argent était du coup à ses yeux une promesse pour rester encore humain en lui permettant de s'acheter lui même ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre décemment.

 _-Non ! C'est à moi !_

Rouspéta James avec force qui leva son nez.

 _-Je t'ai observé, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien !_

Dit Tate pour le narguer.

James parut outré.

Tate le fixa toujours plus.

 _-Et ton futur, il est comme toi, il est loin d'être brillant !_

Continua le fantominus dans sa lancée.

James se pencha, inquiet vers lui. Il semblait prendre ces paroles très au sérieux.

 _-Quoi, la police est à mes trousses? Pourtant je n'ai encore rien fait pour l'instant..._

 _-Je vois une jeune femme mystérieuse qui t'entraîne vers un destin cruel..._

Relata sombrement Tate qui ne le lâcha pas d'un regard.

James prit un air peiné et regarda le sol.

 _-Elle n'est pas vraiment mystérieuse, je dirais plutôt qu'elle est tyrannique... Mais que voulez-vous je n'ai pas le choix... C'est ça ou le mariage avec une femme encore pire. Haaaa..._

Souffla-t-il avec tragédie tout en parlant de sa complice.

Son amie Jessie se pencha vers lui, l'air en colère.

 _-C'est de moi que tu parles ?!_

Grommela-t-elle.

Quelqu'un apparut alors, avec une voix féminine très forte, très dynamique. Elle s'adressait au trio.

 _-Bonjour !_

C'était l'agent Jenny, avec ses cheveux bleus courts et ses yeux pétillants. Elle portait son uniforme de police sur elle et elle avait repéré le petit groupe qui cherchait de l'argent par terre. Tate tourna immédiatement le dos au groupe à sa vue, pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à des stands et passer inaperçue pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la Team Rocket. D'un coin du regard, il observa d'un oeil amusé le trio s'enfuir en courant poursuivi par la policière.  
Il entendit ensuite à côté de lui deux personnes discuter devant un stand de sucreries. Une jeune femme semblait très enthousiaste d'être là et était accrochée au bras de son époux.

 _-Tu savais que pour le dernier soir du festival de la fin de l'été, ils allaient lâcher des lampions dans l'océan ?_

Dit-elle.

 _-C'est vrai ? Ça doit être vraiment beau !_

 _-Oui, tous les visiteurs vont mettre un lampion sur l'eau qui indiquera aux esprits égarés le chemin à suivre qui les mènera à leur foyer._

Fit joyeusement la jeune femme.

 _-Mon foyer..._

Bredouilla Tate qui avait écouté et qui semblait maintenant perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus nulle part où il se sentait chez lui depuis bien longtemps. Même dans sa propre maison à Celadopole. Il s'était perdu lui même dans sa recherche pour retrouver son identité. Il était mort, il n'était plus qu'un fantôme, un esprit égaré lui aussi. Il pensait se soulager de tout ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur en déversant sa rancune sur les touristes, en vain. Il ne se sentait pas mieux.

Finalement, il repartit tristement en direction de la falaise de La Pointe de la Bien-aimée où se trouvait la statue de son amie.

Pendant ce temps-là sur le port, un autre bateau de voyage était arrivé. Il était plus impressionnant que les autres ferry des alentours. Plein de monde en sortit, il revenait d'un long voyage en destination de la fabuleuse région de Hoenn.

Parmi les passagers qui descendaient, l'une d'elle s'appelait Lottis Asuna, elle avait de longs cheveux rouges flamboyants, des yeux bleus saphir et était vêtue d'une veste blanche de scientifique semblable à celle que portait le professeur Chen... Sauf que sa veste à elle était plus longue et lui arrivait en dessous des genoux. Elle portait aussi sur le côté de son visage une petite tresse qui descendait jusqu'en dessous de son épaule. À côté d'elle, un elecsprint l'accompagnait. C'était une femelle qui portait le nom de Chaussette et elle ressemblait à un chien de foudre aux couleurs jaune et bleu. Elle suivait au pas sa maîtresse et semblait bien dressée. Elles revenaient d'un long séjour à Hoenn. Lottis était une toute jeune archéologue et scientifique, elle travaillait dur et avait déjà écrit un ouvrage sur des recherches menées par son organisation.

Son second pokémon, Piou-piou un Brasegali, se reposait dans sa pokéball. C'était un gros pokémon de feu qui ressemblait à un coq humanoïde et mesurait presque deux mètres. Lui et Chaussette étaient deux souvenirs qu'il lui restait de sa longue aventure à Hoenn. Elle travaillait en tant que scientifique pour la Team Aqua pour qui elle était dévouée. Mais depuis quelque temps, ils faisaient n'importe quoi et elle n'arrivait plus à travailler convenablement, la poussant à fuir. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était revenue à Kanto dans l'espoir de faire de meilleures recherches à son propre compte le temps que l'orage passe.  
Sa grande sœur du nom d'Aidana savait que Lottis devait arriver à Kanto en amarrant à La Pointe de la Bien-aimée, elle était arrivée exprès pour cette date afin de venir célébrer ensemble la fête des morts en l'hommage de leurs défunts parents. Une fête des Morts où on célébrait le départ des âmes des êtres chers.

Lottis retrouva immédiatement sa sœur qui l'attendait sur le port et alla à sa rencontre.

 _-Tu as fait bon voyage Lottis ?_

Lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas tomber sous le poids du gros pokémon chien de sa sœur qui lui faisait la fête et lui grimpait à moitié dessus.

Aidana ressemblait beaucoup à sa petite sœur, elle était plus âgée et avait des cheveux coupés très courts et d'un rouge plus foncé. Elle était vraiment belle et portait souvent des shorts avec des petits hauts colorés pour mettre ses formes en valeur.

 _-Salut frangine! Ça peut aller... Disons que ça a été dur pour moi de laisser notre petite sœur Adriane et papy, mais je suis contente de te revoir!_

Fit Lottis, toute joyeuse.

Après avoir fait leurs retrouvailles et échangé quelques mots à propos de l'organisation de Lottis, Aidana invita ensuite sa petite sœur à la suivre.

 _-Aller viens, la fête bat déjà son plein en ville ! Il faut vraiment que tu te changes les idées, ça te fera le plus grand bien !_

Dit Aidana d'une voix douce.

Lottis leva son nez dans la direction d'un grand rocher en haut d'une corniche qui surplombait l'océan.

 _-Tien, c'est quoi ça ?_

Demanda Lottis, intriguée. Étant archéologue, elle était toujours intéressée par les folklores des villes, surtout quand il y avait des monuments anciens. Elle avait compris du premier coup d'œil que ce rocher renfermait une histoire. Aidana se retourna.

 _-J'en ai entendu parler justement ce matin en arrivant en ville, il paraît que depuis quelque temps, une vieille sorcière raconte l'histoire que tout le monde avait oubliée sur ce rocher. Comme quoi il a deux mille ans... Mais je n'ai pas trop écouté, tu sais moi et les légendes..._

Répondit-elle d'une voix un peu désolée.

 _-Un vieux rocher oublié ? Ça m'intéresse ! Allons voir !_

S'enjoua Lottis qui bondissait en avant en tirant par le bras sa sœur, qui du coup, réalisa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

 _-Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit ça !_

Soupira Aidana qui aurait préféré aller danser.

Elles montèrent alors la côte pour atteindre le fameux monument et tombèrent directement sur un attroupement de personnes qui regardaient un petit hôtel sacré construit dans un style asiatique. Tout le monde regardait un vieil homme qui présenta à la foule un superbe tableau d'une jeune femme.

Aidana voulait alors taquiner sa sœur et donna un coup de coude amical dans les cotes de Lottis.

 _-Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble ?_

Dit-elle dans un rire taquin.

 _-Euu... pas vraiment..._

Fit Lottis qui regardait intensément le tableau derrière la foule.

 _-Ce tableau a deux-mille ans !_

Cria le vieil homme.

Lottis chercha à mieux voir, mais étant trop loin, elle ne pouvait pas vérifier si c'était vrai.

 _-Il a quand même l'air sacrément bien conservé pour un tableau de cet âge._

Dit elle, suspicieuse.

Aidana se tourna vers Lottis.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu es archéologue, pas professeure des beaux-arts... Tu étudies les cailloux et non les vieilles croûtes._

Lui dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Lottis lui jeta un air blasé avant d'écouter les paroles du vieil homme.

 _-Soyez tous les bienvenues pour célébrer cette nouvelle fête de la fin de l'été !_

Dit-il sur un ton cérémonieux.

 _-Nous allons vous présenter comme chaque année, le plus grand trésor du temple de la jeune fille..._

Raconta le vieil homme avec tout son sérieux.

 _-On peut partir si tu veux..._

Lui chuchota Aidana qui elle, avait très envie de partir de là.

 _-Non, je veux écouter !_

Râla Lottis.

Elles écoutèrent alors le speech du vieil homme qui racontait l'histoire de la jeune fille qui attendait son homme partit en guerre depuis plus de deux mille ans. Son corps était devenu de la pierre à force d'attendre son bien-aimé et ne faisait plus qu'un avec le rocher. À la fin du récit, tout le monde retourna dans la direction du centre-ville afin de faire la fête. Seul Lottis, Chaussette et sa sœur étaient restées pour admirer le fameux rocher qui se trouvait derrière le temple.

Aidana soupira.

 _-Tu veux rester ici ?_

 _-Oui, j'aimerais en savoir plus._

Admit Lottis qui regardait la mer.

 _-Ok, fais comme tu veux, je retourne au centre-ville, je t'attendrais dans le restaurant de sushi qui est sur la plage. J'aurais une petite pensée pour ton organisation une fois là-bas._

Pouffa-t-elle d'un air moqueur en laissant derrière elle sa sœur et son pokémon. Mais la jeune archéologue ignora royalement ces railleries, semblant trop absorbée par le lieu.

Pendant qu'Aidana disparaissait sur le petit chemin qui se trouvait derrière l'hôtel, Lottis jeta un œil autour d'elle. Elle enjamba ensuite la barrière qui se trouvait sur les rebords de la falaise et chercha une idée pour pouvoir se glisser jusqu'à la pierre en forme de femme de l'autre côté. Mais il y avait un problème : Pour pouvoir y arriver, il fallait passer par dessus une sorte de précipice. Car une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut l'attendait en bas et l'atterrissage promettait d'être terrible si elle se ratait.

 _-J'aimerais bien savoir si c'est juste une sculpture ou un véritable corps pétrifié par de la pierre._

Marmonna Lottis qui fixait avec envie le fameux monument après quelques acrobaties dangereuses.

 _-Peut-être même que ses organes sont encore fossilisés à l'intérieur eux aussi._

Ricana Lottis qui avait bien envie de faire des prélèvements une fois sur place.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un accourir dans son dos.

 _-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?!_

Il s'agissait de Tate sous sa forme de vieille sorcière, et il semblait très en colère.

 _-Descendez de là tout de suite ! Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a eu suffisamment de morts sur cette corniche ?!_

Continua-t-il en criant.

Lottis se tourna aussitôt d'un air désolé vers lui.

 _-Excusez-moi... Je voulais juste vérifier de quel type de roche il s'agit. Vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux vous, d'être mort et de rester quand même debout dans la même position jusqu'à devenir un caillou ?_

Demanda Lottis très sérieusement.

 _-C'est une blague ?! Vous êtes en train de profaner un lieu sacré ! Vous allez mettre les esprits en colère !_

S'énerva Tate qui n'y croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

 _-Vous n'avez aucun respect !_

Continua-t-il furieux.

 _-CROC !_

 _-Haaa !_

Chaussette l'elecsprint de la jeune archéologue venait de mordre les fesses de Tate, très contrariée qu'on dispute sa maîtresse.

 _-Grrrr ! Ouaf ! Ouaf ! Ouaf !_

Grogna le pokémon en le repoussant, crocs à l'air et des éclaires qui volaient autour de lui. Tate effrayé fit marche arrière, mais Lottis rappela à temps son pokémon dans sa pokeball. Elle venait de retourner de l'autre côté de la barrière. Elle s'excusa sincèrement et repartit rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait sur la plage. Tate la regarda partir avec beaucoup de rancunes et le regard sombre.

 _-Alors toi, je ne vais pas te louper._

Grommela-t-il.

.

 **Chapitre 30: Attaque de fantôme.**

Le lendemain après-midi, Lottis remarqua quelque chose d'étrange alors qu'elle se baladait seule sur la côte. Elle voulait contempler encore un peu la statue de pierre de la jeune femme qui posait fièrement devant l'océan. Elle passa devant le petit hôtel, cette fois-ci, elle fut surprise de le voir couvert de petits talismans de papier. Un groupe de personnes était en train d'en placarder partout. Lottis, intriguée, s'approcha d'eux. C'était le groupe de Sacha.

Ondine, la femme rousse semblait parler au jeune garçon avec une casquette rouge :

 _-elle a dit qu'il fallait en coller sur tout le temple !_

Lui dit-elle, tandis que Sacha, lui, était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Lottis s'avança alors vers eux dans une expression interloquée.

 _-Excusez-moi... Vous faites quoi exactement, c'est pour la cérémonie des morts ?_

Demanda Lottis qui savait que la fête de la fin de l'été était célébrée le lendemain soir.

Sacha leva la tête.

 _-Ha bonjour... Et bien nous collons des ofuda pour éloigner le fantôme de la jeune fille qui en a après mon ami._

Lottis regarda d'un air étonné un des talismans de plus près.

 _-Vous avez vu un fantôme vous dites?_

 _-Et moi je viens de voir la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue !_

Cria un homme dans le dos de Lottis.

 _-Hein ?!_

Sursauta la jeune archéologue qui réalisa qu'un garçon était en train de lui foncer dessus. Il s'agissait de Pierre, un garçon très étrange aux yeux en permanence clos. Il se précipita sur Lottis en lui attrapant les mains.

 _-Vous cherchez un petit ami mademoiselle ? Et bien ne cherchez plus, je suis là !_

Reprit-il dans un air théâtral.

 _-Je cherche surtout à comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici... C'est quoi ces histoires de fantôme ?_

Répondit Lottis en cherchant à le repousser du bras.

Une étrange vieille dame apparut dans son dos, Lottis l'avait immédiatement reconnue, c'était la même qui l'avait disputée la veille. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de Tate sous son apparence de sorcière.

 _-Le fantôme de la jeune fille vient parfois la nuit pour emporter avec elle des hommes imprudents et stupides comme ce gars-là ! Et elle va venir pour vous aussi ! J'en suis certaine ! Parce que vous êtes imprudente et stupide vous aussi !_

Railla Tate en regardant avec hargne Lottis tout en lui foutant un vieux bâton de bois dans la figure qu'il baladait avec lui sous sa forme de sorcière.

Ondine, la jeune femme rousse qui accompagnait Sacha montra du doigt son ami Pierre, elle lui répondit à son tour avec gravité.

 _-Hier soir, le fantôme de la jeune femme a attiré notre ami pour lui faire du mal. Cet idiot tombe amoureux de tous les jolis minois qu'il croise et comme un imbécile, il a foncé dans son piège ! Maintenant nous devons le protéger du mauvais sort. Heureusement que cette vieille sorcière est là pour nous aider, je ne sais pas ce que l'on aurait fait sans elle._

Lottis dévisageait Tate sous sa forme de vieille sorcière, puis elle lui montra un des nombreux talismans de papier.

 _-C'est donc bien vous qui leur avez dit de placarder tout ça ?_

Ondine répondit à sa question sans laisser Tate en placer une.

 _-Oui, elle nous a vendu ces ofuda pour que l'on puisse éloigner le fantôme de la jeune fille._

 _-Vous réalisez que ces simples bouts de papier ne feront rien du tout ?_

Soupira Lottis en lançant un regard en biais à la vieille dame.

Le concerné réagissait vivement.

 _-Bien-sûr que si, ces_ _talismans de papier vont faire effet et éloigner le fantôme de la jeune fille, petite écervelée. Je ne ferais pas la fière si j'étais vous ! Parce qu'hier après-midi vous l'avez E-NER-VEE à grimper sur les restes de son corps !_

Bougonna-t-il.

 _-C'est quoi ces histoires ?!_

Demanda Ondine, inquiète.

Mais Lottis ne se laissa pas impressionner par ces menaces.

 _-C'est elle qui a écrit et recopié vos ofuda. Elles ne feront rien du tout. Si j'étais vous, je demanderais un remboursement immédiat. Elle vous prend pour des pigeons._

Dit-elle en agitant le papier devant le nez du garçon.

 _-V... Vraiment ?!_

S'étonna Sacha.

Tate, agacé, se mit entre elle et Sacha.

 _-Vous ne croyez peut-être pas aux pouvoirs des ofuda, mais croyez-moi que vous le devriez ! Elles vont bien protéger ces enfants de l'attaque du fantôme de la jeune fille alors occupez-vous de vos oignons au lieu de nous polluer avec vos mauvaises ondes._

Pesta-t-il.

Lottis soupira longuement.

 _-Je dis ça, par ce que ce ne sont PAS des ofuda, ça se voit. Elles ne repousseront aucun esprit, bien au contraire, ces feuilles sont des objets qui augmentent la puissance des attaques de type spectre chez les pokémon ! Ce ne sont juste que des runes sorts, rien de plus !_

Déblatéra Lottis qui s'adressait à Sacha.

 _-Ha bon ?! Mais elle nous avait dit que..._

 _-En plus vous nous faites quoi là ? Vous êtes en train de nous refaire le scénario de Yama-Uba..._

Lottis se tourna vers Tate avec un air très dubitatif, tandis que lui, il la fusillait d'un regard vraiment glacial et mauvais.

 _-Tu n'es vraiment pas allé chercher ça bien loin, c'est une légende très populaire à Johto et dans les îles écumes... Non seulement tu n'as aucune imagination, mais en plus, t'as aucune fierté pour arnaquer ainsi des enfants. C'est vraiment honteux !_

Le sermonna la jeune fille qui se tourna ensuite vers le groupe des enfants.

 _-Je le re-dit les enfants, vous êtes en train de vous faire pigeonner._

Tate était vraiment agacé par la clairvoyance de Lottis qui avait vu juste et il semblait désormais mal à l'aise.

 _-T'es plus futée que t'en a l'air toi... Mais ces_ _talismans repoussent réellement les fantômes pourtant ! Je vous l'assure les enfants ! Attendez ce soir et vous verrez !_

Promit Tate devant une Lottis qui en resta perplexe.

 _-Moi je vous crois madame !_

Dit Sacha qui était bien décidé à repousser ce fantôme afin de défendre son ami Pierre.

Pendant que les heures passaient, Tate, toujours sous sa forme de vieille sorcière restait au fond de l'hôtel. Il était installé non loin du groupe à lire un livre qui semblait très compliqué. Il était décidé à ne pas se mélanger aux humains et ignorait complètement leur présence comme il savait le faire depuis toujours, derrière un bon livre. Lottis, qui s'était absentée quelques minutes pour aller prendre un chocolat chaud à un stand en ville était de retour, elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux ce fameux « fantôme ». Elle s'approcha sous un regard intrigué de Tate et regarda par-dessus son épaule le livre qu'il lisait.

 _-La nucléosynthèse primordiale ? Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire pour une sorcière de lire ce genre d'ouvrages ?_

 _-C'est trop compliqué pour toi, et je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est._

Répondit sèchement Tate à Lottis qui tira immédiatement la tronche en vue de cette réponse fort désagréable. Elle déversa alors son chocolat chaud sans dire un mot sur le bouquin en question et repartit l'air de rien vers Sacha et ses amis.

 _-Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Tu as vraiment un problème dans ta tête toi !_

Râla immédiatement Tate devant l'air « je-m'en-foutiste » de Lottis.

Elle préféra ne plus lui prêter d'attention et discutait avec Sacha, se présentant au passage et lui expliquant qu'elle était archéologue alors que Sacha, lui, parlait de ses dernières aventures de dresseur pokémon. La Team Rocket s'était jointe elle aussi à la discussion comme si tout ça était tout à fait normal. Ils racontèrent même avec nostalgie toutes leurs défaites contre Sacha et ses amis.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et la nuit tomba. Tout le monde attendait patiemment la venue du fantôme de la jeune fille. Un grand coup de vent ouvrit alors violemment la porte.

 _-Elle arrive !_

Cria la vieille sorcière qui disparut dans la panique.

Pour son plus grand étonnement, Lottis vit alors apparaître un véritable spectre devant elle, une jeune fille qui embarqua aussitôt avec elle Pierre, l'ami de Sacha et James, un des membres de la Team Rocket. Tout le monde se précipita dehors afin de leur venir en aide.

Un des deux garçons criait à l'aide.

 _-J'ai peur, le fantôme va m'emporter au secours !_

Cria-t-il.

 _-Les ofuda n'ont aucun effet !_

Continua le jeune homme en panique.

 _-Forcement, ce sont de faux talismans ! Je vous l'avais bien dit !_

Grommela Lottis d'une voix agacée et toujours intriguée par le fantôme. Elle cherchait du regard la vieille sorcière en se doutant qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Mais elle était loin d'imaginer qu'elle était le fantôme.

Tout le monde sortit dehors en panique et empêcha leurs deux amis d'être emmenés par le fantôme. Celui-ci envoya en réplique des mini spectres voler autour d'eux afin de les terrifier.

 _-c'est quoi ça ?!_

S'écria Sacha en sortant maladroitement son pokedex.

 _-Aucun pokémon détecté._

Répondit le pokedex de sa voix métallique.

 _-Ce ne sont pas des pokémon !_

S'écrit Sacha qui était collé à Ondine en tournant son pokedex vers le fantôme de la jeune fille.

 _-pokémon détecté._

Fit le pokedex.

Sacha pointa son pokedex maladroitement vers le fantôme en se retournant, Tate paru alors très gêné et agacé d'avoir été démasqué.

 _-Fantominus le pokémon gazeux !_

Répondit la petite machine rouge.

 _-Fantominus ?! Alors tu es un pokémon ?!_

S'exclama Sacha dans une expression très étonnée.

Lottis s'approcha elle aussi stupéfaite.

 _-Euuu... Quoi, vraiment ?! J'en avais jamais vu des comme celui-là._

Le fantôme de la jeune fille se mit à rire.

 _-Vous avez enfin compris ? Parfois, je suis le fantôme de la jeune fille, parfois, je suis l'affreuse vieille sorcière ! Mais peu importe le déguisement, je serais toujours... Un fantominus !_

Dit-il en reprenant sa forme de pokémon et en récupérant son habituelle voix masculine.

 _-C'est un mâle ?_

S'étonna Lottis de surprise et à voix haute sans trop réaliser que tout le monde avait entendu sa réflexion.

 _-Fantominus, prépare-toi à combattre !_

S'écria aussitôt Sacha qui voulait en découdre avec lui avant de se tourner vers son pikachu pour lui donner un ordre :

 _-Pikachu ! Occupe-toi de ce démon !_

 _-Pika !_

Cria à son tour la petite souris électrique avant de galoper vers Tate pour l'affronter.

 _-Hooo... Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Comme c'est mignon... Mes pouvoirs hypnotiques marchent aussi sur les pokémon._

Dit-il en se changeant en tapette à souris géante.

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et regardait le combat sans y donner part.

 _-Des pouvoirs hypnotiques ? Il est sérieux là ? Il fait plus que de l'hypnose... C'est carrément un morphing, une transformation qu'il fait de mémoire ! Sa forme de sorcière, c'était bien plus que de l'illusion, il était devenu une sorcière ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie, mis à part des ragots sur le pokémon légendaire mew... Et en plus... En plus il parle !_

Fit-elle abasourdie.

Même le pokémon metamorph qui était un expert en morphing était incapable de faire des transformations de mémoire et à la chaine comme le faisait Tate. La jeune archéologue comprit en un clin d'œil qu'elle n'avait pas un pokémon ordinaire sous les yeux.

 _-Mew ?! C'est un mew ?_

S'exclama Ondine qui regarda soudainement Lottis avec intérêt.

 _-Non, le pokedex a clairement dit que c'était un fantôminus. Mais il semble avoir des pouvoirs similaires..._

Répondit Lottis, bien que ce fantominus-là n'avait clairement rien à envier à un pokémon légendaire.

Chaque dresseur envoya à tour de rôle un pokémon différent, à chaque fois, Tate le fantominus arrivait à le contrer avec une grande facilitée comme s'il ne faisait que s'amuser. Il prenait des formes très différentes et avait même créé une pokefusion entre un tortank et un florizarre. Lottis était scotchée par le combat, elle avait du mal à croire qu'un pokémon puisse faire tout ça. Il avait l'air complètement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'ici, il était unique.

 _-Ha c'est ridicule, c'est bien trop facile..._

Soupira le fantominus en balayant les derniers pokémon qu'il avait en face de lui.

 _-C'est inutile, il est trop fort..._

Gémit Sacha.

 _-Mais vous n'avez même pas cherché à le toucher...Vos pokémon ont fui dès la première difficulté._

Railla Lottis qui voyait que toutes ces transformations étaient surtout du bluff et que ni le fantominus, ni les pokémon en face n'envoyaient de vraies attaques. Probablement parce que le fantominus ne voulait pas réellement se battre.

Sacha se tourna alors vers Lottis.

 _-Tu n'as pas de pokémon toi ?!_

Fit-il comme si elle était leur dernier espoir.

Lottis se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire et de hausser les épaules comme si elle s'en foutait royalement. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'agresser des pokémon sauvages, bien au contraire, elle préférait les apprivoiser voir leurs prodiguer des soins et n'aime ni les combats, ni la capture. Affronter et attaquer Tate pour lui faire du mal n'était donc pas dans ses intentions, surtout qu'il était clair qu'il cherchait à éviter le combat en vue de sa façon de se battre.

Ondine intervenue alors.

 _-Et ça ?! J'ai un crucifie, une croix, de l'ail, un pieu et un maillet !_

Fit-elle en brandissant tout un étendard digne de Buffy contre les vampires.

 _-Ho... Tu me prends pour un vampire ?!_

S'indigna Tate qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Finalement, ennuyé par le combat, et ayant mieux à faire, Tate se mit à faire une scène bien étrange. De toute façon, il préférait ne pas s'éterniser ici comme sa nature de pokémon avait été découverte.

 _-Ho non, je ne supporte pas le soleil et le matin se lève déjà ! Je pars, mais je reviendrais !_

Dit il en disparaissant de façon théâtrale, comme un vampire sous les yeux de tout le monde. Il se moquait en réalité ouvertement de la jeune fille rousse.

 _-Ha ! Voilà le soleil !_

Cria le miaouss de la Team Rocket. Le soleil était revenu et le groupe avait survécu au terrible fantôme de la jeune fille.

Le temps que Lottis ne réalise ce qu'elle venait de voir, le fantominus avait déjà disparu. Dégoûtée de ne pas en savoir plus sur lui, elle chercha un peu autour de la statue de la jeune fille sans succès tandis que les autres dresseurs étaient déjà repartis, ayant d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne réagissaient pas plus que ça alors qu'ils venaient de voir un pokémon hors du commun juste avant. C'était peut-être un fantominus, mais il n'avait rien à envier à un pokémon légendaire en vue de ses facultés exceptionnelles. C'est donc seule qu'elle chercha le fantôminus pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

 _-Il se fou de qui lui ? Il s'est baladé en plein jour toute la journée sous sa forme de vieille sorcière et il nous dit qu'il ne supporte pas le soleil !_

Frustrée, elle donna un coup du bout du pied dans un caillou qui roula plus loin.

.

 **Chapitre 31: A la recherche du fantominus qui parle.**

La nuit suivante, c'est avec émotion que Tate le fantominus contempla pour un dernier soir la corniche où se tenait fièrement la statue de son amie. Il flottait calmement au-dessus de l'océan et suivait les lampions que des familles avaient posé à la surface pour rendre hommage à leurs morts. Soudain, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, une douce voix l'interpella :  
 _-Tate ! Alors c'est décidé, tu pars vraiment ?_  
Demanda d'une voix triste le fantôme de la jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître non loin de lui.  
 _-Oui, je reprends mes errances... J'ai été heureux de pouvoir t'aider, cela m'a beaucoup amusé de faire revivre des légendes que les gens oublient avec le temps. Je vais aussi partir gagner un peu plus d'argent, j'ai de nouvelles idées de légendes urbaines de fantôme en tête à faire revivre. Et puis pour ne rien arranger, des enfants m'ont vu sous ma forme de pokémon hier... Je ne peux donc définitivement pas rester ici au risque qu'ils alertent d'autres dresseurs et risquer de me faire attraper...  
_ Son amie eut une expression profondément triste.

 _-Je comprends, tu dois te mettre en sécurité avant tout..._  
 _-Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner, tu sais que je ne dirais pas non... Nous sommes amis après tout._  
Proposa-t-il dans un sourire.  
 _-Tu sais comme je t'adore Tate, mais j'aime mon mari et je l'aimerais toujours. Je continuerais de l'attendre ici tous les jours jusqu'à son retour. Je ne peux t'accompagner, j'en suis désolée. Ma place est ici._  
Dit-elle tristement.

 _-Oui je comprends, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il reviendra. Ne perds jamais espoir. Si jamais je le rencontre lors de mes errances, je lui dirais que sa fiancée l'attend_ _toujours à la Pointe de la Bien-aimée._

 _-Merci du fond du cœur pour tout ce que tu as fait Tate... Merci, merci encore et au revoir mon ami..._

Dit elle dans un dernier murmure.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lottis était retournée près de la statue et regardait tristement l'océan. Elle devait faire part à la fête de l'été avec sa sœur, du coup, elle avait laissé de côté sa blouse blanche de scientifique pour se vêtir d'un beau kimono rouge avec des poissons japonais brodés dessus. Elle aurait aimé revoir ce fantominus, elle avait laissé passer sa chance. Puis, elle réalisa que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de s'entendre tous les deux. Elle pensa donc retourner voir sa sœur qui faisait la fête et allait profiter des douceurs que les stands vendraient là-bas.  
Elle entendit alors une voix qu'elle reconnaissait, avec un accent British. C'était celle du fantominus. Elle leva la tête et jeta un œil plus bas en dessous de la falaise.  
Des centaines de lampions flottaient à la surface de l'océan et au-dessus l'un d'eux, elle reconnut le fantominus qui flottait dans les airs et semblait discuter avec quelqu'un. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir dans la nuit qui était avec lui. Elle observa longuement le fantominus qui suivait les lampions qui partaient dans la mer. Il resta positionné sur l'un d'eux puis d'un coup, il s'arrêta pour les contempler. Ils passaient le long de la ville et partaient en direction des côtes vers le Bourg-Palette et Jadielle.

 _-Les lampions doivent me guider vers mon foyer... Mon foyer..._

Il se rappela tristement des paroles du petit couple qui parlait des lampions dans une des ruelles de la ville. Après tout, lui aussi était une âme égarée.

 _-Je devrais peut-être faire un saut à Jadielle._

Se dit-il. Il fit alors demis-tour pour partir vers la ville, là où se tenait la fête. De plus, il se rappela qu'il avait oublié quelques affaires à lui dans le petit hôtel qui était en face de la mer. C'était donc l'occasion de faire un dernier tour en ville pendant que la fête battait son plein.

Lottis décida de partir à son tour dans la même direction que lui, elle continuait de l'observer de loin et se rendit compte qu'il changeait d'apparence sur la plage. Il hésita en premier temps à reprendre sa forme habituelle où il était lui même en garçon. Mais après réflexions, ne souhaitant pas être vu ici sous sa forme humaine normale après le chahut qu'il avait provoqué la veille, Tate reprit prudemment sa forme de vieille sorcière. Mais il avait complètement changé sa tenue en espérant ne pas être reconnu trop facilement : Il s'était à présent coiffé avec un chignon bien implanté en haut du crâne comme une mamie japonaise et portait un yukata vert pour la fête afin de se fondre dans la masse.

 _-Alors te revoilà Gastly-boy..._

Murmura pour elle même la jeune archéologue qui semblait heureuse de le revoir. Lottis s'empressa de le rejoindre en ville où se trouvait la fête, elle aperçut non loin Sacha et ses amis qui s'amusaient et s'apprêtaient à suivre la foule hors de la ville pour atteindre une scène immense dressée pour la fête de l'été, mais elle ne leur prêta pas attention. Elle regardait à gauche et à droite si elle ne revoyait pas le fantominus sous sa forme humaine. Ses recherches portèrent leurs fruits au bout de la rue d'en face. Il s'était installé devant une petite échoppe illuminée par des lampions jaunes et rouges qui vendait des ramens et était à demi caché derrière de longs rideaux accrochés en haut de l'encadrement du stand. Visiblement, il était en train de manger des nouilles sautées tout en étant plongé dans un livre.

Lottis alla alors s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de lui sous le regard ravi du commerçant, il était d'ailleurs en train de faire sauter de longues nouilles Udons sur le feu pour ses autres clients.

Alléchée par les parfums des plats asiatiques que faisait cuir le cuisiner devant elle, Lottis passa vite fait commande, puis, jeta discrètement un regard vers Tate qui était toujours à sa place devant son bol en porcelaine. Elle en était sûre, c'était bien le fantominus. Il était pratiquement identique à son autre forme de sorcière mis à part ses vêtements qui avaient changé. Il lisait également un autre livre compliqué de la même collection que celui de la veille, et qui parlait de particules et d'atomes.

Elle mangea une assiette de ramens parfumée aux cacahuètes grillées sans lui adresser la parole. Bien qu'elle était assise juste à côté de lui sur le comptoir pour manger, il ne lui adressa pas un regard. Comme si elle était une parfaite inconnue. Peu après qu'il avait fini, il paya sa part, disputa le cuisiner comme quoi c'était la chose la plus infecte qu'il ait mangé de sa vie et se leva pour repartir dans la direction de l'hôtel.

Lottis paya à son tour ses nouilles et le suivit calmement en prenant un peu de distance pour ne pas avoir l'air trop suspecte. Une fois la ville traversée et arrivée tout en haut de la côte, elle retrouva le fameux hôtel sacré. Elle s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte sans bruit et y trouva Tate, toujours sous sa forme de sorcière en train de ranger ses affaires et compter l'argent qu'il avait pu gagner avec ses tours de passe-passe. Tout en continuant de ranger, il se mit alors à parler à voix haute.

 _-Tu comptes me rembourser mon livre ?_

Lottis se mit à rougir maladroitement. Elle avait été repérée.

 _-Je... Eu..._

Bredouilla-t-elle.

Tate se leva et s'avança vers elle d'un pas calme avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

 _-Si tu n'es pas là pour ça, alors, ne reste pas là à traîner dans mes pattes._

Lottis resta figée à le dévisager avec de grands yeux. Tate roula des yeux d'exaspération en vue de sa réaction.

 _-Ne soit pas effrayée jeune fille, je ne te mangerais pas... Du moins si ça arrive, ça sera seulement pour les jours de pleine lune et les mardis-gras._

Ricana-t-il.  
Son comportement était toujours aussi odieux.

 _-Tu ne m'as pas effrayée, j'ai juste été un peu surprise..._

 _-C'est toujours l'effet que je fais._

Répondit Tate mystérieusement avant de retourner fermer son sac.

 _-Pourquoi faisais-tu ça ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air si méchant..._

Bredouilla Lottis qui voyait bien que son caractère n'était qu'une façade.

 _-J'ai besoin de me nourrir avec des dévorèves et en même temps, je rends service à la véritable jeune fille qui vit ici... Je fais revivre sa légende en tourmentant un peu les gens, mais je ne leur fais jamais de mal. La situation a un peu dérapé en revanche hier, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, mais je n'ai pas pu résister... Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'idiots de ma vie._

Ricana-t-il en attrapant son sac et en le prenant par-dessus une épaule.

Lottis le regarda sans dire un mot s'avancer de nouveau vers elle et se diriger dehors.

 _-Sur ce, je vais partir. Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie me déplaît, mais tu comprends, je dois garder mes distances avec les humains..._

Lottis le regarda partir vers un petit chemin sans dire un mot, elle aurait voulu le retenir, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers elle.

 _-Au fait, Lottis, j'avais lu ton livre il y a quelque temps... Un vrai torchon, quand on ne sait pas écrire, on évite de sortir des livres... Bref, Au revoir._

Dit-il de façon détestable en partant. Il ne voulait pas réellement être méchant en réalité, mais cachait difficilement sa haine envers les êtres humains à cause de son passé douloureux. Il en voulait au monde entier pour lui avoir arraché Kita.

Lottis eut l'air blessée par la remarque puis le regarda tristement partir sur un chemin qui s'enfonçait vers la campagne. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle continua de regarder Tate disparaître dans une forêt qui mangeait de grands champs de tournesols. Cette forêt était la grande forêt de Jade qui traversait les zones entre Jadielle, Celadopôle et Carmin sur mer. Il prenait maintenant la direction de Celadopole en prenant cette route pour ne pas avoir à passer par carmin sur mer. Lottis hésita longuement, elle avait très envie de le suivre même s'il semblait très distant avec elle. Mais après tout, elle n'aura pas l'occasion de rencontrer un pokémon pareil tous les jours et même si elle n'avait aucune intention de le capturer, elle avait bien envie de le connaître un peu plus. Sa façon de se comporter comme un humain la troublait et la fascinait à la fois, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'avoir un pokémon en face d'elle quand elle lui parlait et elle trouvait ça plutôt incroyable.

Elle alluma alors son pokematos qui lui servait aussi de téléphone, puis elle appela sa sœur Aidana.

 _-Oui, c'est Lottis, ne m'attends pas pour faire la fête et rentrer à la maison demain matin. J'ai une affaire importante à régler..._

C'était décidé, elle allait le suivre.

.

 **Chapitre 32: Surprise au centre pokémon.**

Lottis partit avec hâte en direction de la forêt de Jade, elle regardait à droite et à gauche si elle ne voyait pas Tate malgré qu'il fasse déjà nuit, mais elle ne trouva que des pokémon insectes comme des chenipans ou des aspicots. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour donner des soins à des pokémon sauvages blessés qu'elle trouvait sur le chemin, laissés par des dresseurs peu scrupuleux qui s'entraînaient ici pour la ligue pokémon. Au bout d'un petit moment, le temps se gâta, un fort orage éclata et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur la forêt de Jade. Trempée au cœur de la nuit, Lottis fut soulagée de trouver un centre pokémon non loin de là dans la forêt et alla y trouver un abri pour finir la nuit.

 _-Je me demande où il est..._

Se dit Lottis pleine de déception pour avoir perdu la piste du fantôminus.

Son ventre qui gargouillait malgré qu'elle avait déjà mangé des ramens une heure plus tôt lui rappela alors où elle était, du coup, elle sortit de leurs pokeballs ses deux compagnons Piou-piou le brasegali et Chaussette l'elecsprint.

 _-On va aller manger un bout. Vous avez faim ?_

Proposa Lottis en se dirigeant vers une table dans la partit self du centre pokémon. Piou-piou prit place en face de Lottis comme s'il était humain et son elecsprint alla s'allonger sur la chaise à coter de Lottis comme un gros toutou.

Une fois bien installés, elle consulta son ordinateur portable en attendant que sa commande pour se caler l'estomac soit passée et regarda ses e-mails et la météo pour voir quand la pluie allait enfin s'arrêter. Après avoir supprimé plusieurs mails venant du même expéditeur et bloqué cette même personne dans la foulée de ses contacts, elle referma son ordinateur à la vue du serveur arriver et commença à servir à ses deux pokémon des plats qu'elle leur avait commandés. Finalement, elle n'avait pris qu'un chocolat chaud pour elle afin de se réchauffer un peu.

Étant trop occupée avec sa tasse de chocolat et à penser à l'idée de se changer à cause de ses habits froids et humides, elle ne remarqua pas Tate qui arrivait d'une autre salle plus haut qui faisait office de librairie pour les voyageurs. Il possédait d'ailleurs un nouveau livre fraîchement acheté sous le bras et une barre d'umaibo saveur pizza qu'il s'apprêtait à aller manger dans la salle. Il avait en plus repris sa forme humaine habituelle, pensant être enfin tranquille. Il tenta de recoiffer vite fait ses cheveux noirs bouclés et releva le col de sa chemise. Puis, il se figea alors à la vue de Lottis qui était en compagnie de ses deux pokémon.

 _-J'y crois pas... Elle me suit !_

Grommela-t-il, très désagréablement surpris de la voir ici en se planquant subitement derrière un mur hors du champ de vision de la jeune femme.

Il commença alors à être vraiment inquiet et à réaliser la situation.

 _-Elle ne compte pas me capturer j'espère..._

Se dit-il à lui même.

Il se sentait soudainement en danger. Mis à part le professeur Chen, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait autant s'intéresser à lui sachant qu'il était un pokémon. De plus, elle l'avait vu non seulement sous sa forme de pokémon, mais aussi sous sa forme de sorcière qu'il utilisait pour faire des affaires et avait pu être témoin de ses talents de métamorphose. La panique montait en lui, elle représentait un danger pour sa liberté si elle venait à être une dresseuse mal intentionnée. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse peur une bonne fois pour toutes, il devenu alors invisible sous sa forme de pokémon et guetta calmement la jeune fille dans un coin de la salle. Il préféra attendre patiemment de pouvoir la coincer dans sa chambre à l'abri des regards pour lui donner une bonne leçon afin de ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur lui.

 _-Je vais lui faire quoi ? Je l'hypnose et l'attaque avec un bon dévorève et une attaque cauchemars, ou bien je prends une forme bien glauque pour lui donner la trouille de sa vie ? C'est bête, je n'ai pas encore appris l'attaque malédiction._

Fit-il en ricanant.

Tout compte fait, il avait faim et un simple dévorêve suffirait non seulement à faire peur à Lottis, mais en plus, il pourrait se rassasier.

Après un bon quart d'heure passé à table, Lottis se leva enfin et rentra ses deux pokémon au chaud dans leurs pokeballs. Elle demanda une chambre pour la nuit et partit à l'étage afin de pouvoir aller dormir. Sans réaliser qu'elle était suivie, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges marchait calmement jusqu'aux escaliers.

Pendant qu'elle montait les marches, elle sentit un vent froid souffler dans son cou et eut la sensation d'avoir une main blanche posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et constata qu'il n'y avait personne.  
Pensant être juste fatiguée, elle continua de marcher le long du couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis, quelque chose caressa de nouveau ses cheveux rouges. Surprise, elle se retourna brutalement. Et là, elle réalisa qu'elle était bel et bien suivie. Car juste devant elle, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, Tate était là et il avait pris une forme d'un migalos : le pokémon-araignée immonde. Sauf que là, il mesurait bien 2 mètres de haut, possédait des pâtes courtes et velues et un corps noir bien gras, l'accueillant crochets ouverts et dans une pose agressive comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus. Une véritable vision d'horreur.

Lottis fit un bon de surprise en arrière à sa vue.

 _-D'haaaaaaa !_

Cria-t-elle terrifiée le dos maintenant collé au mur du couloir tout en fixant l'étrange bestiole.

 _-Je n'irais plus jamais dans cet hôtel !_

Continua Lottis dans la panique.

Elle prit peur et tenta d'attraper la pokeball de Piou-piou son Brasegali, seulement elle ne pouvait déjà plus bouger.

Tate venait d'utiliser son attaque hypnose, il regarda alors avec satisfaction la jeune fille tomber raide à terre. Il reprit ensuite sa forme humaine d'un jeune garçon et la tira par les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre afin de pouvoir assouvir sa faim à l'abri des regards.

 _-Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir posé tes pieds à la pointe de la Bien-aimé._

Jubila-t-il.  
Seulement... Quelqu'un qui sortait de sa chambre observa à demi bouche bée Tate qui tirait Lottis par les pieds.  
Le fantominus eut un rire nerveux en le regardant.  
 _-Ma femme est un peu fatiguée, elle a le sommeil très lourd._  
Dit Tate en lui faisant amicalement coucou de la main.  
 _-Je vois ça..._  
Marmonna l'homme.  
 _-Bonne nuit.  
-Oui, bonne nuit...  
_  
L'homme referma finalement la porte de sa chambre en marmonnant quelque chose semblable à un _"encore des jeunes qui ont trop fait la fête cette nuit"_ avant de partir vers les escaliers.  
Une fois dans leur propre chambre, Tate tira la porte derrière lui. _"J'ai eu chaud"_ se dit-il.

Comme Lottis était toujours profondément endormi, il utilisa enfin son dévorêve.

Les rêves de Lottis étaient plutôt mouvementés, il y avait des flashs très variés, dont beaucoup avec des vues de l'océan, de plongées sous-marines, de personnes habillées avec des tee-shits à rayures et des bandanas bleus sur la tête, mais aussi de pokémon marins ainsi que de fouilles archéologiques. Il voyait des morceaux de jungle et un majestueux Tropius, un pokémon qui ressemblait à un grand dinosaure de plante, qui attrapait des baies tout en haut d'un palmier. Et puis... Un empiflor ?!

 _-Hahahaha !_

Des rires inconnus résonnaient dans sa tête, des rires qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus, tandis que les rêves devenaient de plus en plus sombres au fur et à mesure qu'il les mangeaient. Il voyait des visions de combats de pokémon, dont un dracaufeu. Et alors qu'il avait bien entamé son repas, il eut une vision macabre, ce même dracaufeu étendu au sol suivi de Lottis qui pleurait à la tour pokémon de Lavanville. Elle pleurait son pokémon, son ami, son tout premier compagnon de route. Une ombre d'ectoplasma géant et difforme le fixait sans dire un mot au fond de la salle derrière la jeune archéologue en larmes. Le rire fendit de nouveau l'air et raisonna agressivement dans la tête de Tate.

 _-Hahahaha ! Regarde comme tu es laid en fantominus ! Regarde à quoi tu te rabaisses ! Tu es pathétique ! Hahahaha !_

Surpris, Tate se sentit piégé lui même dans le rêve qu'il était en train de manger et ne savait plus comment stopper son action. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait pendant un de ses repas.

 _-Que... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!_

 _-Tu es pitoyable, tu deviens comme Norbert, tu deviens un mangeur d'âme ! Hahahaha !_

Vilipenda joyeusement la voix de Pétronille tandis que des empiflors géants l'entourèrent.

 _-Tu ne rêveras plus jamais ! Tu ne rêveras plus jamais ! Tu es condamné à devenir un mangeur de rêves toi aussi !_

 _-NON !_

Tate relâcha soudainement Lottis et la regarda longuement bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu tout en tremblant de tout son corps. Réalisant en même temps ce qu'il venait de faire, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait : il devenait un monstre.

Il se sentait nauséeux, et se mit à toussoter comme s'il allait vomir. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, car aussitôt après, une des pokeballs de Lottis s'ouvrit et son énorme Elecsprint, la chienne de foudre, se jeta sur lui, les crocs en avant.

Elle semblait très en colère qu'on ait attaqué sa maîtresse, elle le reconnaissait et cela faisait deux fois qu'il importunait Lottis. D'un bon de fureur, elle libéra une forte décharge électrique sur Tate. Et contrairement aux pokémon de Sacha et ses amis de l'autre jour, elle, elle ne faisait pas semblant. Le choc de foudre eut un effet immédiat sur lui, il s'effondra lamentablement au sol et retrouva sa forme de pokémon en étant KO. Il avait perdu connaissance et avait maintenant l'air d'une boule de bowling au sol.

.

 **Chapitre 33: Un destin de solitude.**

Une vision d'horreur se dressa sous les yeux de Lottis alors qu'elle dormait profondément à cause de l'hypnose : Ses mains étaient en sangs, puis, elle entendit un hurlement déchirant dans sa tête.

 _-Que... Qu'est ce que c'est ?!_

Elle tourna la tête et réalisa qu'elle était dans une cour d'école, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Puis, elle prit conscience qu'a ses pieds gisait le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux turquoises. La jeune archéologue sentit un souffle derrière elle, elle tourna la tête. Un terrifiant empiflor était juste là, prêt à la dévorer.

Un cri perçant de détresse vrilla subitement ses oreilles alors qu'elle fit un pas en arrière de peur.

-ILS L'ONT TUEE !

 _-HA !_

Lottis reprit son souffle, se réveilla en sueurs et toussota. Il lui fallut un petit peu de temps pour prendre conscience qu'elle s'était réveillée d'un cauchemar. Elle découvrit alors le fantominus inconscient au sol. Elle s'approcha avec prudence de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Elle venait de réaliser qu'il l'avait attaqué, mais heureusement il ne l'avait pas vraiment blessée. Elle caressa doucement son elecsprint en signe de remerciement tout en continuant de regarder de façon très mécontente Tate.

 _-Il a vraiment un problème ce pokémon ! Il n'est pas bien de faire des farces pareilles... J'ai failli faire une attaque !_

Gronda-Lottis.

 _-Grrrraaarrr !_

Grogna à son tour Chaussette, crocs à l'air, encore sous le stress.

Le pokémon foudre semblait toujours très fâché après Tate, mais Lottis arriva à la calmer.

Elle prit ensuite Tate sous le bras comme un ballon et referma correctement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle avant de l'installer sur son lit. Quand un fantôminus était mis KO, son corps qui normalement devrait être fantomatique devenait saisissable comme quand il se laisserait toucher volontairement, il devenait alors fragile et vulnérable dans cet état là. Lottis ne voulait donc pas le laisser blessé et sans défense par terre.

 _-Heureusement que je ne suis pas rancunière avec tout ce qu'il me dit et fait. Et pourtant j'ai eu ma dose._

Râla Lottis qui ouvrit ensuite sa sacoche qu'elle posa sur le lit et sortit tout un attirail de soins pour les pokémon blessés ainsi que son ordinateur portable. Puis, elle libéra son Piou-piou qui alla s'asseoir près de sa maîtresse sur un coin du lit tandis que Chaussette s'installa de l'autre côté du lit pour s'y allonger. Lottis retira ensuite ses habits trempés par la pluie pour se changer avec des habits plus chauds composés d'un tee-shirt marin à rayures bleues et d'un pantalon bleu ciel avec des cercles blancs sur le côté.

Une fois bien à l'aise, elle prit le fantôminus pour le poser devant elle sur un coussin, et ouvrit un sachet de cotons. Elle en imbiba un avec de la potion en spray afin de le soigner et le passa doucement sur le corps du pokémon afin de ne pas lui faire mal, puis, elle arriva à lui faire avaler avec difficulté un peu de potion à boire. Elle disposa ensuite son ordinateur à côté et l'alluma, elle avait branché un petit appareil au port usb et l'avait pointé dans la direction du fantôminus.

Son pokémon Piou-piou semblait s'être étalé sur le côté du lit et avait l'air de somnoler, les yeux à demi clos, tandis que Chaussette s'était blotti contre lui.

Le temps que son ordinateur s'allume et fasse des mises à jour, Lottis sortit de son sac une pokeball en plastique rose avec des paillettes qu'elle avait gagnée à la fête foraine et la posa à côté d'elle sous le regard effaré de Chaussette. Elle semblait lui dire _« Tu ne vas pas oser ?! »_ du regard.

Lottis jeta un œil amusé vers son pokémon qui cherchait à comprendre.

 _-Mais non je ne vais pas vraiment le capturer, ce n'est même pas une vraie pokeball... Je vais juste lui apprendre un peu les bonnes manières. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas capturer un pokémon hors du commun comme celui-là, c'est une question de bon sens._

Dit-elle dans un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le fantominus d'un air sournois.

 _-Je crois qu'il va avoir une sacrée surprise à son réveil celui-là._

Ricana-t-elle.

Elle regarda ensuite l'écran de son pc, elle avait allumé un logiciel qui était relié à l'appareil qu'elle avait branché à son ordinateur. Il s'agissait d'une variante du pokedex, mais ce n'était pas une création du professeur Chen. Celui-ci était bien plus complet et professionnel qui lui servait sur le terrain lors de ses recherches archéologiques, car il analysait le pokémon qu'il scannait et ne donnait non pas des informations en gros sur une espèce, mais sur le pokémon en particulier qui était très précise avec des statistiques. Elle en avait souvent besoin pour analyser les pokémon qui vivaient sur des sites de fouille et pouvait rester des heures à chercher à comprendre le mode de vie de certaines espèces et faire des liens avec l'histoire.

Sur le logiciel était affiché toutes sortes de renseignements sur Tate, il donnait son niveau, son sexe, son âge approximatif, ses attaques et aussi s'il était dans les fichiers de données du centre pokémon. Visiblement, Tate était inscrit comme étant un pokémon sauvage sans dresseur. Elle consulta ensuite une sorte de petit tableau que lui affichait son logiciel, il montrait ses statistiques au combat et fut très surprise par ce qu'elle y voyait. Visiblement, Tate avait un niveau très bas, en particulier dans sa défense qui était tout simplement catastrophique. En vue de son niveau si bas, elle devinait que Tate ne se battait jamais et se demandait par quel miracle il n'avait pas été déjà capturé par un dresseur. Elle comprit très vite pourquoi une simple décharge électrique venant de Chaussette l'avait immédiatement mis K.O.

Au petit matin, Lottis ouvrit doucement les yeux, le réveil semblait difficile. D'autant plus qu'elle avait revu cet étrange empiflor dans son sommeil, comme si ce fantominus lui avait enfoncé des souvenirs dans la tête durant son attaque de la veille. Elle voulut se tourner sur le côté, mais sentait une masse lourde blottie à moitié sur elle qui dormait paisiblement. Les yeux encore à demi clos, elle passa furtivement sa main sur la tête de ce qu'elle pensait être son piou-piou. Mais elle comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas lui. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et réalisa que le fantominus était blotti tout contre elle et dormait encore profondément. Elle se rappela alors après un instant de panique et d'incompréhension des événements de la veille.

 _-Ho... Ce n'est que lui... Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas repris sa forme de sorcière, car j'aurais sûrement hurlé..._

Marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Tate ouvrit à son tour les yeux, et réalisa qu'il était contre Lottis. D'un bond d'une peur intense, il se cacha dessous les draps en gémissant et semblait à la fois terrifié et perdu.

 _-N'ai pas peur enfin..._

Murmura d'une voix douce Lottis, très étonnée de cette vive réaction sous les yeux de Chaussette et Piou-piou qui venaient de se réveiller à leurs tours. Ils regardaient le petit fantominus qui s'était caché sous le drap et tremblait comme une feuille.

 _-Tu m'as fait quoi ?! Tu m'as capturé ?!_

Lâcha-t-il alors réalisant qu'il s'était fait mettre K.O la veille.

Lottis lui adressa en réponse un sourire malfaisant, leva la pokeball rose avec des paillettes sous son regard tétanisé et la secoua joyeusement de gauche à droite.

Tate laissa ouvrir en grand sa bouche avec de grands yeux horrifiés.

 _-QUOI... QUOI ?!_

Paniqua-t-il.

L'aurait-elle donc capturé ? Et dans une pokeball pareille en plus ?

Lottis ouvrit alors la pokeball, laissant dévoiler à l'intérieur une petite boite à musique qui s'enclencha dans une musique absurde : _« L'oiseau de papa dans la cage à maman, s'amuse à la picorer pour la faire chanter et c'est bon ! Quand papa est content...~ »._

La jeune fille jeta aussitôt un regard intrigué et scandalisé vers la pokeball en découvrant elle aussi l'étrange mélodie.

 _-Alors c'est ça le nouveau tube de l'été ?_

Bafouilla-t-elle d'un air perplexe.

Tate continua de fixer à tour de rôle la pokeball rose et Lottis, la bouche toujours pendante comme s'il allait gober des mouches. Devait-il céder à la panique ?

Mais Lottis explosa soudainement d'un fou rire avec ses deux pokémon qu'elle calma avec difficulté.

 _-bien sûr que je ne t'ai pas capturé, je ne suis pas dresseuse, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te capturer..._

Répondit Lottis qui semblait revenir sur terre et reprendre contenance avec une larme à l'œil.

Tate semblait lui aussi réaliser petit à petit qu'elle s'était fichue de lui.

 _-Vraiment ? Je suis toujours libre alors ?_

Répondit-il, troublé.

 _-Bah, oui... Tu voulais que je fasse quoi de toi de toute façon avec ton caractère d'urssaring mal léché ? Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas dresseuse._

Répondit Lottis avec sincérité.

 _-Peu importe... Je dois partir de toute façon._

Bougonna-t-il en se levant et en sortant du lit. Puis il reprit sa forme de vieille sorcière.

 _-Quoi, déjà ? Mais tu t'es à peine remis de tes blessures !_

 _-Je te l'ai dit, je ne m'approche pas des humains, je dois garder mes distances. C'est pour ça que je préfère que tu me fiches la paix._

Vociféra Tate.

Lottis lui jeta un regard accusateur.

 _-Ha oui, comme le fait que monsieur ne supporte pas le soleil alors qu'il s'est promené toute la journée dehors en plein jour la veille ? Tu ne serais pas encore en train de te payer ma tête ?_

 _-Hé... J'ai dit ça moi... ?_

Fit-il l'air de rien en tentant de s'éclipser par la porte.

 _-Idiote..._

Marmonna-t-il pour lui même à voix basse.

Lottis se leva et fit un signe à son elecsprint qui se leva à son tour avec un air plutôt hostile. Le pokémon libéra alors une décharge électrique qui entoura Tate, c'était une cage éclaire qui le stoppa net dans sa tentative de se sauver.

Lottis s'approcha de lui.

 _-Écoute-moi bien Yama-Uba, je ne t'en veux pas malgré que tu m'aies délibérément agressée, rabaissée, insultée et hypnotisée hier et je n'ai pas l'intention de te capturer, ou de te faire du mal. Et crois-moi ce n'est pas l'envie de te distribuer une paire de claques qui me manque avec ton comportement odieux ! Sache que je ne retiens jamais les pokémon sauvages et ne leur fais jamais de mal. Je comprends que tu puisses te méfier des inconnus ou du premier venu en vue de ce que tu es, mais ne te fiche pas de moi quand tu dis des trucs pareils. Comment tu peux vouloir garder tes distances avec les humains alors que tu vis parmi eux et te fais passer pour l'un d'eux ? Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens._

Dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Tate semblait sur la défensive.

 _-Je vis parmi les humains, c'est vrai... Mais je ne tisse jamais de liens avec eux. C'est pour ça que je garde mes distances, je n'ai confiance en personne et je ne veux m'attacher à personne et encore moins à une petite enquiquineuse dans ton genre._

 _-Tu ne veux pas t'attacher ? Mais tu es un fantominus, c'est une espèce grégaire qui a besoin de compagnie ou de ses congénères, car il souffre de la solitude. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais croisé de fantominus et ses évolutions seul sans un groupe de deux ou trois individus ensemble ! Et pourtant je te promets que j'en ai vu passer vu que je suis archéologue !_

Tate se mit à rire d'une façon très mauvaise à sa remarque.

 _-Comme je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Ni d'humains, ni de pokémon._

 _-Je ne te comprends pas... Alors pourquoi vivre parmi eux si tu mets un mur entre eux et toi et que tu prétends n'avoir besoin de personne ?_

Répondit Lottis.

Tate reprit alors sa forme de fantôminus et semblait très énervé.

 _-Pour ça ! Je ne me considère pas comme un pokémon. Et je ne suis pas humain. Et je ne le serais jamais ! Je suis destiné à la solitude !_

Fit-il avec colère et amertume.

Lottis écarquilla les yeux et paru alors à la fois triste et surprise.

 _-C'est quoi le problème exactement ? Tu dis ça, car tu voudrais être un humain ? C'est pour ça que tu parles et prends cette forme humaine ?_

 _-Tu ne sais rien de moi et ma vie de toute façon ne te regarde pas._

Dit-il en reprenant sa forme de vieille sorcière.

 _-Très bien... Je vais te laisser repartir puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites... Mais..._

Commença Lottis qui fouilla dans son sac.

 _-Je vais te redonner un peu de potion avant que tu ne partes, pour que tu sois complètement remis sur pied._

Dit-elle en lui tendant un flacon violet/bleu et blanc.

Tate regarda froidement le flacon comme si elle venait de l'insulter et détourna la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en voulait pas. Lottis soupira en rangeant la potion.

 _-Une dernière chose, et je te laisse..._

 _-Quoi ?!_

Répondit Tate de façon agressive.

 _-J'ai regardé tes statistiques sur mon ordinateur, elles sont mauvaises. Surtout ta défense. C'est pour ça qu'une simple décharge électrique de mon pokémon t'as mis K.O hier soir. Tu es un pokémon sauvage, et tu côtoies les humains de près... Méfie toi, une attaque suffit à te terrasser. Ton morphing est un don, mais ne l'utilise pas aveuglément comme tu l'as fait... Sinon tu te feras capturer par le premier crétin qui passera._

Dit-elle sombrement.

Chaussette fit disparaître la cage éclaire et Tate se retrouva libre.

Le fantominus s'empressa ensuite de sortir par la porte en poussant des jurons. Lottis soupira avant de préparer ses affaires pour partir à son tour.

Peu après, elle descendit jusqu'au self pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle aperçut Tate qui repartait vers le coin librairie et semblait fouiller un peu dans les rayons. Elle resta pensive un petit instant, se demandant s'il était tout le temps tout seul et où comptait-il aller maintenant. Surtout sous la forme aussi improbable d'une hideuse vieille sorcière alors que c'était un pokémon mâle encore relativement jeune. Ça n'avait aucun sens de le voir sous cette forme s'il voulait devenir humain.

Mais son attention fut vite reportée sur un groupe d'individus habillés en noir qui firent leur entrée dans le centre pokémon. Elle les reconnut immédiatement, c'était des membres de la Team Rocket. Elle rappela discrètement ses pokémon pour ne pas attirer leur attention, de peur de se faire de nouveau agresser comme quand elle était plus jeune :

Dans le passé, la Team Rocket avait volé à Lottis son pikachu et tué son dracaufeu, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle en avait peur.  
Elle jeta un regard intrigué vers deux d'entre eux qui placardaient ce qui semblait être un avis de recherche. Elle reconnut alors immédiatement Tate sous sa forme de vieille sorcière sur la photo. La Team Rocket était donc à sa recherche, et elle savait comme ils étaient dangereux.

Tate était donc en danger.

.

 **Chapitre 34: Le bébé osselait.**

Un des hommes de la Team Rocket parla à son collègue dans le hall du centre pokémon, Lottis écouta avec attention.

 _-Le boss a dit qu'il pouvait prendre différentes formes, les trois loosers l'ont vu l'autre soir... Ça peut-être n'importe qui. Il aurait pu prendre une forme humaine autre que la sorcière ou même un pokémon._

Déclara-t-il avec gravité.

 _-À mon avis, il doit déjà être loin ce pokémon... Un fantôminus en plus, ça se barre vite._

Répondit l'autre homme avec évidence.

 _-Non justement, le boss pense fortement qu'il doit encore être dans les parages, car il se fait passer pour un humain, alors il doit être dans les environs de la pointe de La Bien-aimée. C'est pour ça que le boss nous a envoyés dans les centres pokémon des alentours._

Assura son complice.

Lottis ravala sa salive, elle aperçut alors un pokedex dans les mains d'un des membres de la Team Rocket. Il l'actionna et sonda la pièce du self avec.

Lottis décida de se lever et de se rendre dans le coin librairie qui était dans une autre salle en haut des escaliers et y chercha Tate. Elle le trouva dans un rayon qui vendait des magazines de sciences. Il feuilletait tranquillement les pages d'un article sur les supernovas et leva la tête d'un air intrigué en voyant Lottis arriver vers lui en panique.

 _-Encore toi ? Tu vas me lâch..._

Grommela-t-il, mécontent.

 _-Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici, surtout sous cette forme-là... La Team Rocket est à ta recherche, je viens de les voir entrer dans le centre pokémon. Ils placardent des affiches avec ta photo sous ta forme de sorcière et ils sont en train de sonder le hall avec un pokedex._

Dit-elle inquiète.

Tate fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire et se dirigea vers le hall pour passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il aperçut alors effectivement un groupe d'hommes suspects habillés de noir et une affiche qui était collée à l'entrée. Il retourna en arrière et regarda Lottis de façon suspicieuse.

 _-Pourquoi sont-ils à ma recherche ? Comment ça se fait ? C'est toi qui les as appelés ?!_

Fit-il dans une pointe de colère.

 _-Mais non, si je te voulais du mal, j'avais eu largement l'occasion de le faire avant... Faut te calmer un petit peu..._

 _-C'est vrai, tu as raison... Mais je ne comprends pas..._

Marmonna-t-il.

 _-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est le trio avec le miaouss de l'autre fois qui t'a balancé... Ils étaient des membres de la Team Rocket, et tu les as attaqués en montrant ouvertement tes capacités... Ils ont dû en parler à leur boss... Tu as fait une grosse erreur, car visiblement, il te veut très probablement pour sa collection maintenant..._

Tate tira la grimace, elle avait raison, il avait attaqué des membres de la Team Rocket, et maintenant ça lui retombait dessus. Car en effet, après avoir affronté Tate sur la pointe de la bien-aimée, Jessie, James et Miaouss se sont empressés d'en parler à Giovanni le grand patron de la Team Rocket. Celui-ci très intéressé par les fabuleux pouvoirs de Tate avait donc envoyé plusieurs équipes à sa recherche.

 _-En tout cas, il ne faut pas que je reste ici... Merci de m'avoir prévenu._

Dit Tate en se rendant subitement invisible.

 _-Va t'en le plus loin possible, ils ont du cercler les alentours sur plusieurs kilomètres..._

Souffla la jeune archéologue.

Lottis ne s'attarda pas non plus au centre pokémon. Elle s'empressa de sortir afin de pouvoir reprendre au plus vite son chemin vers Celadopole.

Tandis que Lottis sortit du centre pokémon en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par la Team Rocket, elle sentit avec surprise un pikachu qui grimpa sur son épaule, il ressemblait à celui de Sacha. Elle le regarda d'un oeil très étonné, d'autant plus qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que..._

Balbutia Lottis.

Le pikachu lui parla aussitôt dans une langue humaine à voix basse.

 _-Ce n'est que moi... Le fantominus de tout à l'heure. J'ai besoin de ton aide... Regarde._

Chuchota-t-il, puis il montra d'un geste de la patte deux hommes de la Team Rocket qui étaient devant eux à quelques mètres de là.

 _-Regarde, ils ont capturé un bébé pokémon. Ils sont en train de lui faire du mal, il faut qu'on intervienne._

Dit-il en désignant un minuscule osselait de couleur vert étincelante qui semblait malmené par les deux hommes de la Team Rocket. C'était bel et bien un pokémon nouveau-né et en plus de couleur shiney qu'ils avaient volé, une couleur rarissime dans le monde des pokémon et très recherché par les collectionneurs. Lottis jeta un regard dubitatif vers le pikachu.

 _\- « On » ?_

Tate se pencha un peu plus sur Lottis et lui parla à voix basse.

 _-Je vais faire diversion, toi, tu récupères le petit osselait et tu parts vers Céladopole. Tu trouveras un centre pokémon là-bas. Tu le confiras à une infirmière, elle saura retrouver son propriétaire. Tu m'as aidée tout à l'heure... Donc, je sais que je peux te faire confiance sur ce coup-là._

 _-Fais attention à toi alors, souviens-toi que tu as une petite défense._

Répondit Lottis qui comprit pourquoi Tate était là au lieu de s'être enfuis sous une forme invisible, il voulait aider ce petit. Et comme elle le pressentait, Tate n'était pas au fond un mauvais pokémon.  
Elle décida de lui prêter main-forte, accepta de faire ce qu'il lui disait, tandis que Tate sous sa forme de pikachu sauta de son épaule et prit la forme d'un elecsprint similaire à Chaussette, le pokémon de Lottis.

La Team Rocket le regarda se changer en un chien de foudre, et semblait longue à la détente.

 _-Ce pikachu vient d'évoluer en un elecsprint où j'ai rêvé ?_

 _-Ha bon? Ça évolue en ça un pikachu ?_

Firent mollement les deux collègues qui tenaient fermement l'osselait qui se débattait et appelait sa mère. Tate soupira devant leur bêtise et prit la forme d'une pokefusion, il se changea en un elecsprint croisé avec un arcanin, le chien de feu à rayures et ajouta en plus des grandes ailes de feu en guise de fantaisie. Puis il leur fit un grand sourire niais.

 _-Regardez comme je suis beau !_

Dit Tate dans la langue humaine tout en dandinant ses fesses.

 _-C'est le fantominus qu'on été venu chercher pour le boss !_

S'écrièrent enfin les deux hommes de la Team Rocket en cœur.

Ils lâchèrent bêtement l'osselait en le laissant de côté et partirent en courant derrière Tate comme des ânes. Seulement Tate était bien plus rapide et n'eut aucun problème à les semer.

Lottis en profita pour prendre le bébé osselait dans ses bras et partit en courant vers la forêt pour ne pas se faire attraper par la Team Rocket. Elle chercha avec hâte la direction de Céladopole où elle devait justement se rendre. La destination de Tate tombait donc très bien pour elle.

Elle arriva à bon port après une journée complète de marche, le bébé pokémon dans les bras. La nuit était déjà tombée et il fallait qu'elle trouve un coin où dormir. Il faisait même nuit noire et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient les rues.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges marchait calmement dans la ville à la recherche d'un centre pokémon qui serait encore ouvert. Le petit osselait devait avoir faim et elle commençait à être fatiguée. Ses deux pokémon, eux, se reposaient encore dans leurs pokéballs.

Dans sa marche rapide, sa longue veste de scientifique blanche grande ouverte volait derrière elle. Dévoilant au passage son tee-shirt marin à rayures de la Team Aqua. Elle s'arrêta un instant puis regarda la lune qui était cachée derrière un voile de nuages. Ses longs cheveux rouges flottaient légèrement dans la petite brise nocturne. Elle inspira longuement et se demanda quel chemin prendre, elle libérait alors son elecsprint de sa pokeball.

 _-Chaussette, sort ma grande !_

Dit-elle en regardant son pokémon s'ébrouer à sa sortie de sa petite maison ronde.

Le pokémon partit en courant vers un arbre qui était planté dans la rue d'en face et se soulagea dessus avant de revenir vers sa dresseuse en sautillant. La jeune fille regarda son pokémon avec beaucoup de tendresses et l'observa partir dans la direction d'une poubelle. Elle se mit à rire à la vue de son compagnon à quatre pattes renifler l'imposante benne à ordure.

 _-Ne touche pas à ça, j'ai tes croquettes dans mon sac !_

Dit elle avec douceur.

Mais son regard fut attiré par une bien étrange ombre sur le mur en face d'elle, elle y voyait son ombre et une seconde juste au-dessus sa tête. Surprise elle se retourna rapidement, mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Elle eut comme une sensation glacée dans son dos et ne se sentit pas rassurée, comme si elle était suivie.

 _-Chaussette ! Viens, ne restons pas là, allons vite trouver le centre pokémon, je commence à avoir froid._

Dit-elle à son pokémon qui la rejoignit.

Tous deux marchèrent de nouveau et arpentèrent la rue marchande déserte. Tout le temps, Lottis avait cette sensation stressante d'être traquée et observée, elle se retournait souvent pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un.

Ne voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours personne, elle continua son chemin et aperçu enfin le centre pokémon. Elle s'y précipita, mais sa joie fut vite retombée quand elle regarda les horaires d'ouvertures. _«Nous prenons les réservations de chambres jusqu'à 22 heures 30, après, nous sommes fermés.»_ Ce n'était vraiment pas de veine. Elle fit alors demi-tour et se mit à réfléchir à un lieu où elle pourrait trouver à manger pour le petit osselait qui avait besoin d'une alimentation adaptée pour son âge.

Puis elle réalisa que son pokémon ne marchait plus à côté d'elle.

 _-Chaussette ? Tu es où ?_

S'inquiéta Lottis de plus en plus songeuse.

Elle entendit alors un craquement dans son dos.

 _-Qui... Qui est là ?!_

Bredouilla-t-elle, convaincu d'être suivit, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle vit alors un nosferapti débouler dans les airs, passer juste à coter d'elle et partir plus loin dans la nuit telle une fusée. Elle souffla tout en serrant contre elle le petit osselait.

 _-Ce n'est qu'un nosferapti..._

Mais elle ne savait toujours pas où était son pokémon. Elle se mit à le chercher en sens inverse du chemin qu'elle avait pris.

Elle arriva dans un petit parc au centre-ville, il était visiblement vide et elle y trouva de grands espaces verts, elle espérait y trouver son pokémon.  
Tandis que la jeune fille continua ses pas à travers la route sinueuse qui zigzaguait entre les arbres, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose plus loin, comme si elle avait bien fait de se retourner. Elle reconnut son elecsprint qui semblait regarder quelque chose avec intérêt et méfiance.

Elle s'empressa de la rejoindre.

 _-Chaussette, tu es là !_

S'écria-t-elle, soulagée.

Le pokémon se retourna et remua la queue, Lottis la rappela alors dans sa pokeball.

 _-Tu devrais dormir un peu, je te rentre au chaud._

Soupira Lottis de fatigue.

Elle sentit alors une présence très proche dans son dos.

Elle se retourna précipitamment et fit alors face à trois membres de la Team Rocket qui avaient l'air de sortir du casino depuis peu.

 _-Et bien alors ma jolie, on sort toute seule à cette heure ?!_

Dit un homme habillé dans un uniforme noir avec un grand «R» en rouge, tout en louchant bêtement sur le petit pokémon vert qu'elle tenait contre elle.

 _-Laissez-moi._

Dit Sèchement Lottis qui cacha le petit osselait sous sa veste blanche.

 _-Il est joli cet osselait que tu tiens, c'est une bien belle couleur... C'est marrant, deux de nos collègues nous ont appelés ce matin comme quoi une petite peste et son fantominus mutant nous auraient piqué un osselait shiney..._

Fit le second voyou.

Lottis recula très mal à l'aise, elle tenta alors de faire demi-tour espérant pouvoir se rendre à un poste de police, mais le troisième voyou lui coupa le chemin.

 _-Tu ne vas tout de même pas déjà nous fausser compagnie! Donne-nous l'osselait, on en prendra bien soin._

 _-Fais gaffe, elle a peut-être des pokémon fort..._

Souffla son complice en voyant qu'elle approchait une main de sa ceinture pour tenter d'attraper une pokeball. Un des mecs ne lui laissa pas le temps, il attrapa Lottis violemment et la plaqua contre le sol en la tenant fermement d'une main par les poignets. Le petit osselait tomba par terre sous le coup et se mit à pleurer.

 _-Je ne lui laisserais pas l'occasion de les sortir._

Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

 _-Par contre..._

Il sortit une pokeball de sa poche.

 _-Moi j'ai un rondoudou._

Continua-t-il dans un sourire mauvais en attrapant une pokeball avec son autre main et libéra le pokémon rose.

 _-Ho j'ai peur !_

Répondit Lottis qui tentait de ne pas se laisser impressionner, tandis que l'osselait alla se blottir bien contre elle en larmes.

 _-Attaque berceuse !_

Ordonna-t-il.

Le rondoudou s'exécuta et se mit à chanter, ce qui eu pour conséquences non seulement d'endormir immédiatement Lottis... Mais aussi les trois membres de la team rocket qui voulaient s'en prendre à elle.

Ce combat aurait pu avoir l'air stupide, si seulement le rondoudou n'avait pas eu la capacité de réveiller le trio à coup de torgnoles, comme si c'était devenu une habitude. La jeune archéologue était désormais à leur merci, inconsciente dans l'herbe.


	7. Chap 35 à 40 - Ruines de Pokémonpolis

**Chapitre 35: La petite maison de Celadopole.**

Le trio de la Team Rocket se mit à ricaner, Lottis était endormi au sol et était à présent vulnérable.

 _-Prend l'osselait, et pique lui son sac et ses pokémon au passage !_

Ordonna l'un d'eux.

Son copain se pencha sur Lottis, mais il sentit alors comme un vent froid dans sa nuque et vit apparaître au-dessus de sa tête un fantominus qui était tout simplement Tate sous sa forme de pokémon. Le fantominus avait suivi la jeune archéologue depuis un bon moment afin de s'assurer qu'elle ramène bien le petit osselait au cente pokémon.

Il ne disait pas un mot et fixait d'un air mauvais les trois loubards qui s'en prenaient à la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants.

 _-Ce n'est pas le fameux fantominus ?!_

Demanda un des hommes, intrigué.

Tate semblait très en colère. Il lança alors une attaque très puissante qui pouvait atteindre les types normaux. Il avait beau avoir une défense ridiculement basse, son attaque spéciale, elle, était à l'inverse juste monstrueusement puissante et il le savait. Car après tout, c'était Agatha de l'élite des 4 qui l'avait dans le passé entraîné.

Le rondoudou ne faisait donc pas le fière à côté de ce colosse spectral.

 _-Il est agressif en plus !_

Gueula un des mecs qui partit en courant.

 _-Ton rondoudou, il s'est fait balayer !_

Pleurnicha l'homme qui partait en courant à la vue du pokémon de son ami K.O.

 _-Et alors, t'en a pas des pokémon toi ?! met lui une raclée ! Le boss veut ce pokémon !_

Râla l'autre homme, furieux.

 _-J'ai juste un rattatac et un miaouss... Des types normaux !_

 _-Allons-y, les pokémon spectres me fichent la trouille !_

Se lamenta le dernier.

Finalement, ils partirent en courant sans demander leurs restes.

Tate semblait lui même surpris de sa propre force et reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune fille allongée au sol avec l'osselait inconscient.

 _-Hé... Réveille-toi._

Dit-il en se penchant sur Lottis.

Il avait enfin repris sa forme humaine normale, et avait maintenant l'air d'un jeune homme trentenaire avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et sa tenue chic composée d'une veste noire et d'une chemise blanche. Il tapota de la main le visage de Lottis qui semblait revenir tout doucement à elle.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe... ?_

Bredouilla-t-elle encore dans les vapes.

 _-Tu es enfin réveillée..._

Soupira Tate soulagé qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

D'un coup, Lottis ouvrit les yeux, elle étouffa un cri de peur à la vue de cet inconnu à demi allongé sur elle alors qu'il était en train de tenter de la réveiller. Tate fut très surpris à son tour et se releva très vite.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu faisais sur moi ?! C'est toi qui m'a attaqué avec les deux autres ?!_

Gronda la pauvre apeurée en attrapant le petit osselait dans ses bras. Elle était encore sonnée et n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était venu à son aide.

 _-Non, tu fais erreur ! Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

Balbutia Tate désorienté, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction de sa part.

 _-Est-ce que je dois vraiment te croire ?! Tu as une tête à bosser pour la Team Rocket toi aussi !_

S'écria-t-elle en étant morte de peur et méfiante. Elle attrapa la pokeball de son brasegali au cas où Tate s'en prendrait à elle. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci souleva sa chemise pour montrer une ceinture et des poches complètement vides.

 _-Calme-toi... Calme-toi, tu es encore traumatisée et c'est normal... Regarde, je n'ai aucun pokémon ! Je n'en ai jamais eu ! Et heureusement que j'étais passé par là pour rentrer chez moi, car sinon la Team Rocket t'aurait fait du mal..._

Lottis écarquilla les yeux et observa attentivement sa ceinture.

 _-Effectivement... Je ne vois aucunes pokeballs sur toi... Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi._

Lottis se leva encore sous le choc et regarda Tate curieusement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sous cette forme et elle ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu malgré qu'il avait conservé son accent british de sa forme de fantominus. On peux même dire que son teint pâle de déterrer lui avait vraiment fait peur.

 _-Vous m'avez donc vraiment aidé ? C'est vous qui avez fait fuir la Team Rocket monsieur... ? Je vous en remercie... Merci beaucoup et pardon pour ce que j'ai dit... Je devais apporter cet osselait au centre pokémon, car la Team Rocket l'avait volé. Mais c'était déjà fermé à mon arrivée..._

 _-Tu ne me..._

Tate eut soudainement comme un déclic. Il réalisa que Lottis n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était le fantominus qu'elle avait rencontré à la pointe de la bien-aimée et elle le prenait visiblement pour une personne tout à fait normale.

 _-Vraiment je m'excuse, j'ai été méchante avec vous injustement... J'ai eu si peur... Je..._

Continua Lottis encore tremblante serrant contre elle le bébé pokémon qui pleurait. Il était lui aussi sous le choc de l'agression.

Profitant de l'occasion, il décida de la laisser croire qu'il était humain afin de ne pas griller sa couverture. Il serait plus sûr de le lui cacher pensa-t-il, on est jamais trop prudent avec les humains. Et ça même si elle n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'être un danger pour lui. C'est sans aucun remords qu'il lui cacha sa vraie nature.

 _-Oui je suis venu t'aider, c'est normal. Je ne voudrais pas non plus te laisser ici seule en pleine nuit avec l'osselait... Ils pourraient revenir... Si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir passer la nuit chez moi et demain on ira au centre pokémon pour remettre l'osselait à une infirmière Joëlle._

Proposa-t-il à Lottis pour ne pas la laisser passer la nuit dehors.

La jeune fille se méfiait un peu, mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant et venait visiblement de la sauver. Elle accepta donc de le suivre malgré ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. De plus, il était tard et le bébé osselait était affamé et fatigué. L'aide de ce jeune homme était donc la bienvenue. Et le fait d'avoir son Piou-piou et Chaussette dans sa poche la rassurait tout de même, elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire appel à eux si jamais il y avait un souci.

Ils partirent ensuite ensemble en direction d'un petit quartier en dehors du centre-ville. Les maisons avaient l'air délabrées et en piteux état, mais chaque pavillon avait tout de même le luxe d'avoir son propre petit jardin clôturé.

Tate s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles, une petite maisonnette de ville aux murs blancs et ouvrit la porte : c'était sa demeure et il l'avait payée lui même avec le maigre salaire qu'il s'était fait en arnaquant les touristes. Sa vieille voiture bleue des années 70 était garée devant le garage elle aussi.

Une fois dans sa maison, Lottis découvrit un lieu visiblement très mal entretenu. On sentait que Tate n'était pas souvent chez lui et pour cause : L'intérieur était sale et poussiéreux et un bon coup de balai ne serait pas du luxe. La lumière dans le couloir d'entrée grésillait et menaçait de sauter à tout instant. La tapisserie à fleurs s'arrachait même par endroit et une télévision grise à tube cathodique de la décennie dernière trônait sur une étagère entre plusieurs piles de livres sous une tonne de poussière.  
 _-C'est une vraie pièce de musée ici..._  
Marmonna Lottis en fixant le vieux poste de télévision. _  
-Ne fais pas attention à cette épave, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle marche encore..._  
Répondit Tate avec douceur.

Il proposa ensuite à Lottis de s'installer dans sa chambre pour dormir pendant que lui irait sur le canapé.

Mais avant d'aller se coucher, il fallait nourrir l'osselait. Il proposa alors à Lottis de venir manger pendant qu'il préparait un petit quelque chose d'adapté pour l'âge du bébé pokémon. Une chance pour le petit osselait, Tate avait de la nourriture en poudre pour pokémon nouveau-né dans un tiroir. Ce qui était en soi étrange, étant donné que Tate n'avait aucun pokémon, ni aucun nouveau-né.

La jeune archéologue chercha quelque chose à grignoter dans la petite cuisine, mais elle constatait que le frigo était complètement vide et semblait étonnée de découvrir des boites de cassoulets dans un placard... Elle avait d'ailleurs peur d'aller vérifier leurs dates de péremption au dos.

 _-Tu es sûr que c'est bien chez toi ici ?_

Bredouilla-t-elle en se retournant.

Tate qui était en train de donner le biberon à l'osselait leva le nez vers elle. Il avait remonté ses manches et tenait le petit pokémon comme un véritable bébé.

 _-Oui c'est bien chez moi. Mais je n'y vais pas souvent._

Répondit-il sans plus de convictions.

Lottis préféra finalement ne rien manger et aller directement se coucher en priant pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises dans la chambre.

Après avoir passé la nuit dans cette petite maison très étrange, tombant à moitié en ruine, Lottis se réveilla difficilement et avait espéré avoir juste fait un mauvais rêve. Mais non. Elle était bien arrivée à Céladopole avec le petit osselait vert et il fallait maintenant qu'elle l'emmène au centre pokémon.  
Ils y arrivèrent que plus tard dans la matinée, Tate avait d'ailleurs suivi Lottis, soucieux de savoir ce qu'allait devenir l'osselait. Il avait même pris à cœur de redonner le biberon au bébé pokémon avant de partir.

Leur destination était un très joli centre pokémon, très récent, avec à l'intérieur une zone de soins pour humains.

Ils furent accueillis par plusieurs médecins, infirmières, et un accueil à l'entrée du hall identique que celui d'un centre pokémon ordinaire. Une infirmière ressemblant aux infirmières Joëlle mais avec des cheveux vert pomme recevait les visiteurs en compagnie d'un gros Leveinard. À cet endroit, il y avait une grande salle d'attente avec de nombreux dresseurs, pokémon et personnes blessés, attaqués par un pokémon pour la plus grande partie d'entre eux.  
Certains avaient été brûlés, d'autres ont reçu des coups plus ou moins graves. L'un d'eux avait des feuilles tranchantes plantées entre les deux yeux et un autre saignait abondement du bras à cause d'une attaque tranche.

Au bout de 5 minutes, Tate préféra s'éloigner, jugeant avoir suffisamment côtoyé de près la jeune archéologue.

Il trouva une chaise en plastique dans la salle d'attente pour s'y asseoir et s'était plongé aussitôt après dans un livre épais qui parlait de science. Il attendait que Lottis ait vu une infirmière pour lui montrer l'osselait.

Pendant que la jeune archéologue patientait dans le hall d'entrée, un gars couvert de fils blancs collants qu'il n'arrivait visiblement pas à se défaire se tourna vers Tate avec un sourire idiot.

 _-Il vous est arrivé quoi à vous?_

Demanda-t-il, pensant que Tate était lui aussi dans l'attente des urgences pour recevoir des soins.

 _-Moi, c'est mon chenipan, il s'est trompé de cible pendant un combat lors d'une attaque sécrétion !_

Continua le grand zigoto en rigolant sans attendre la réponse de Tate.

Agacé, Tate leva son livre à la hauteur de son visage, cherchant à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de continuer cette conversation grotesque.

 _-Laissez-moi deviner... En vue de votre teint pâle et les cernes noires énormes sous vos yeux... Attaque d'empiflor?_

Supposa l'homme couvert de fils gluants.

Tate se leva en grommelant et partit rejoindre Lottis qui attendait toujours une infirmière avec le bébé osselait dans ses bras.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

 _-Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore demandé ton nom... Moi c'est Lottis, Lottis Asuna ! Et je suis archéologue pour la Team Aqua !_

 _-Je m'appelle Tate Kikuko... Et je m'en fou de ta vie._

Répondit-il en rouvrant son livre. _« J'aurais peut-être dû lui donner un faux nom. »_ Se dit-il aussitôt.

Mais il réalisa que de toute façon, elle savait maintenant où il habitait et que ça propre réflexion intérieure était du coup stupide.

Lottis jeta un regard intrigué au bouquin qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il lui rappelait étrangement les livres que le fantominus lisait quelques jours plus tôt.

 _-Orbitale atomique? C'est marrant, j'ai rencontré un pokémon qui lisait le même genre de livre que toi il y a peu de temps._

Ria-t-elle d'un air taquin.

 _-C'est absurde._

Répondit Tate.

 _-Mais si je te le jure. Même qu'il parlait._

 _-Un pokémon qui lit et qui parle, ça n'existe pas._

Répondit sèchement Tate.

 _« Je devrais éviter de lui dire qu'il pouvait en plus changer de forme, par ce qu'il va vraiment me prendre pour une folle. »_ Se dit alors Lottis en son for intérieur, vexée par le fait qu'il ne la croyait pas.

Une infirmière avec cette fois-ci des cheveux roses arriva finalement à temps avant qu'un silence pesant ne leur tombe dessus. Elle se précipita sur le petit osselait à sa vue. Elle s'extasiait de façon très hébétée la bouche pendue dans le vide devant la peau verte étincelante du bébé pokémon qui brillait comme des paillettes.

 _-Ho il brille ! Comme il est mignon ! Il est malade ?_

 _-La question existentielle à poser dans un hôpital._

Pouffa discrètement Tate.

 _-Il a été enlevé par la Team Rocket. Il faudrait retrouver ses propriétaires._

Répondit tristement Lottis en lui confiant le petit pokémon vert.

Après quelques minutes d'inspection, le verdict tomba : Le petit pokémon appartenait à la tour pokémon de Lavanville. Sa mère l'attendait là bas auprès de monsieur Fuji, le propriétaire du plus gros refuge pour pokémon abandonnés du pays. La Team Rocket aurait repéré le bébé pokémon shiney et l'aurait arraché au vieil homme.

 _-Nous allons nous occuper de le rendre à son propriétaire._

Assura l'infirmière Joëlle.

Lottis laissa repartir le bébé pokémon avec la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avec le cœur lourd, mais c'était mieux comme ça. Il allait pouvoir retrouver sa mère et son maître.

.

 **Chapitre 36: Les ruines de pokémonpolis**

Après cet épisode épineux en compagnie de l'archéologue Lottis, Tate put retrouver sa vie habituelle loin de tout humain. Il avait laissé la jeune femme qui avait à faire à Céladopole pour reprendre sa vie d'errance dans des lieux touristiques afin de gagner encore un peu d'argent et se nourrir.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés, l'hiver passa et le printemps refaisait doucement surface. Du coup, Tate décida après s'être lassé de son nouveau terrain de chasse de partir retrouver ses racines à Jadielle.

Il était à court d'idées pour arnaquer des touristes et pensait profiter de son passage dans la maison de son enfance pour trouver de nouveaux mauvais tours à leur jouer. De plus, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu sa mère Agatha. Il ne passait la voir que de temps en temps depuis qu'il était devenu un pokémon errant.

Son retour était donc très attendu par la vieille femme.

Une fois arrivé à destination avec sa bonne vieille voiture bleue, il observa un étrange camion garé près des collines derrière la petite ville entre Jadielle et le bourg palette. Il avait d'ailleurs manqué de s'en prendre un sur la route quelques minutes plus tôt.

Agatha n'habitait pas très loin, sa maison était un peu à l'extérieur de la ville dans la forêt sur le chemin du plateau indigo qui était dans les montagnes. De grandes étendues d'herbes fraîchement coupées bordaient la petite maison et formaient un chemin vers les montagnes.

Durant les premiers jours de son arrivée, il entendait des véhicules faire des aller et retour entre la colline et Jadielle sur une petite route de terre en contre-bas.

Le troisième jour, les camions étaient toujours là. Tate s'était penché à la fenêtre, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Le jeune homme portait aujourd'hui une véritable chemise blanche que la vieille dame avait repassée, il avait toujours ses cheveux légèrement bouclés et son style grunge qui n'avait pas changé depuis des années. Pendue à son cou depuis longtemps elle aussi, sa chaîne avec missingno se balançait de droite à gauche.

Agatha avait remarqué que son fils était troublé :

 _-Et bien alors Tate, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air plongé dans tes pensées._

 _-Ha m'an, tu as remarqué ces étranges camions qui passent dans le petit chemin de terre ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que je les observe. Ils n'étaient pas là avant._

S'interrogea Tate.

 _-Ha oui, en faite il y a un mois de ça, un randonneur est tombé sur un curieux objet en forme de vase, et en y regardant plus près, il a trouvé d'autres objets très anciens. Du coup des archéologues sont venus faire des fouilles depuis plusieurs jours._

 _-Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un site archéologique par ici._

 _-Tu savais qu'ils ont même trouvé une statuette en forme d'ectoplasma ? J'aimerais bien aller la voir, tu m'accompagnerais ?_

Demanda Agatha dans un prétexte pour aller prendre un peu l'air avec son fils qui n'était plus sorti de chez elle depuis plusieurs jours.

 _-Bien sûr !_

Accepta Tate.

Tous deux sortirent de la maison, longèrent le petit chemin de terre et arrivèrent enfin sur un véritable site de fouille en contrebas. Sur un espace au milieu de la végétation et des falaises, à côté de plusieurs camions blanc et verts étaient plantées des tentes vertes. Des banderoles jaunes étaient installées un peu partout pour délimiter les zones de fouille et plusieurs personnes habillées avec des chemises brunes et des casques de sécurité creusaient le sol.

Un étrange homme avec une tête d'idiot et une grosse moustache s'empressa de les rejoindre à leur vu pour les saluer.

 _-Bonjour, vous êtes intéressés par l'histoire de pokémonpolis ?_

Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

 _-Ma mère voulait voir la statuette d'un ectoplasma._

Lâcha machinalement Tate.

 _-Ho oui, la statuette ! Nous avons trouvé plusieurs pokémon comme psykokwak ou Teddiursa aussi en petite statuette ! Venez, toutes nos trouvailles sont exposées sous la tente !_

S'emballa-t-il en faisant signe aux visiteurs de venir.

Ils trouvèrent effectivement dessous une petite tente verte de nombreux objets antiques exposés sur des tables de camping. Il y avait des cuillères, des vases, des bols et autres objets étranges qui ne ressemblaient à rien. L'objet le plus curieux de la salle était une grande tablette en pierre gravée d'une très vieille écriture. Agatha quant à elle, semblait absorbée par les petites statuettes de pokémon tandis que Tate s'ennuyait atrocement.

 _-Puis-je sortir dehors regarder les fouilles ?  
_ Demanda Tate entre deux bâillements.

 _-Vous pouvez même aider GRATUITEMENT si l'archéologie vous passionne ! Tenez, prenez avec vous la tenue pour travailler en toute sécurité ! Nous engageons de la main-d'œuvre depuis quelques jours, de l'aide n'est pas de refus pour notre équipe !_

S'enflamma l'étrange petit homme à la moustache tout en tendant à Tate une chemise neuve et un casque de chantier.

 _-Heum... Travailler sans salaire ? Sans façon._

Lâcha Tate d'un ton désagréable en sortant de la tente, laissant en plan derrière lui l'archéologue avec ses affaires. La déception du refus de Tate pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Il se dirigea alors vers un gros rocher et s'appuya contre, il souffla d'agacement puis jeta un œil vers le ciel. Il n'avait pas très envie de s'éterniser ici, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à faire ni à voir. Il sortit donc un vieux roman de sa poche et commença à le parcourir.

Et alors qu'il se demandait quand sa mère allait se décider à le rejoindre pendant qu'il recherchait une page, une voix féminine l'interpella à sa droite.

 _-Hé, mais c'est toi ! Tate c'est ça... ? Ça faisait un moment !_

Il tourna la tête et aperçut devant lui une fois de plus, Lottis, la jeune femme de l'autre fois. Toujours avec ses longs cheveux rouge flamboyant, une grande blouse blanche et son elecsprint à ses cotés en compagnie d'un autre pokémon : un armaldo qui ressemblait à un gros insecte croisé avec un lézard. À en juger du casque de protection qu'elle portait sur la tête, elle avait l'air de travailler ici et elle le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux bleu saphir. Elle tenait également dans la main un curieux objet qu'elle venait visiblement de trouver dans les ruines : Une relique de pierre en forme de demi-lune qu'elle allait très probablement conserver dans ses affaires.

Tate ne savait pas s'il devait être enchanté de la revoir ou non et qui plus est, près de chez sa mère. Mais il la regarda avec un air très surpris et remit son roman dans sa poche.

 _-Ho... Qu... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

Balbutia-t-il maladroitement.

La demoiselle lui fit un beau sourire.

 _-J'habite à Jadielle !_

Tate qui avait sa famille qui vivait aussi à Jadielle sursauta d'effrois devant la nouvelle.

Lottis continua de parler.

 _-Je travaille gratuitement ici depuis quelques jours. Comme je te l'avais dit, je suis archéologue et scientifique. Je fais des fouilles sur différents sites pour en apprendre plus sur les pokémon. Je te présente mes assistants Chaussette mon elecsprint et armaldo le pokémon du chef, qui porte le nom d'Athéna. Chaussette a un très bon flair pour trouver des fossiles et Athéna creuse comme une experte !_

Le pokémon antique leva un genre de mandibule en l'air pour saluer le garçon.

 _-Le mot « travail » et « gratuit » ensemble me donne de l'urticaire._

Grommela Tate qui se disait que décidément, elle était vraiment trop naïve pour se laisser aussi bêtement abuser.

L'elecsprint lui montra subitement les crocs. Visiblement elle n'appréciait pas Tate et l'avait reconnu.

Le jeune garçon fit aussitôt un pas en arrière à la vue de l'imposant animal.

Lottis rappela son pokémon dans sa pokeball confuse.

 _-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris... Elle est un peu à cran ces derniers mois depuis que je me suis faite attaquer par un fantominus._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je vais bientôt part..._

Alors que Tate commençait à parler, quelqu'un posa énergiquement sa main sur son épaule dans son dos. Il s'agissait d'Agatha sa mère, qui lui coupait la parole.

 _-Bonjour jeune fille ! Dis-moi Tate, te voilà en bonne compagnie mon garçon ! Vous vous connaissez ?_

Questionna la vieille dame dans un sourire taquin.

Lottis eut un petit rire timide.

Prit de panique, Tate commença à prendre sa mère par l'épaule et tenta de s'éclipser avec elle.

 _-Ha, grand-mère ! Et si nous rentrions à la maison ? Je crois que c'est l'heure de tes pilules !_

Dit-il nerveusement, mais Agatha n'avait visiblement pas envie de partir immédiatement.

 _-Rien ne presse voyons !_

Répondit-elle en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Lottis se tourna vers la vieille dame, amusée par la scène.

 _-En faite j'ai rencontré Tate il y a quelques mois à Celadopole... Pour tout vous expliquer, j'ai rencontré un fantominus bizarre qui parle et qui s'amusait à faire peur aux touristes en prenant des formes terrifiantes de fantôme afin de les attaquer et les arnaquer pour voler leur argent. Et ensuite, j'ai dû l'aider à sauver un pokémon volé par la Team Rocket et il est reparti dans la nature. Et alors que je m'étais faite attaquer par la Team Rocket qui voulait récupérer le pokémon volé, Tate est venu m'aider et les a fait déguerpirent ! Grâce à lui j'ai pu rendre cet osselait à son propriétaire. Ça paraît dingue hein ? Il a pas voulu me croire quand je le lui est raconté !_

Dit-elle d'une traite en tapotant le dos de Tate qui était maintenant rouge de honte, sa main cachait ses yeux.

Agatha parut surprise et regarda de travers Tate qui n'avait plus qu'une envie : fuir d'ici.

C'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa mère entende... Qu'il jouait des tours aux humains ! La vieille dame se retourna vers Lottis et posa ses vieilles mains ridées sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

 _-Enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance, je suis Agatha championne de l'élite des 4 et j'habite tout prêt si un jour vous désirez passer prendre le thé à la maison. Ce garçon c'est Tate et il est mon rejeton, il est un peu idiot, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre._

Dit-elle chaleureusement.

 _-Idiot ?!_

Sursauta Tate qui bouda alors dans son coin.

 _-De même. Je m'appelle Lottis Asuna et je suis archéologue. Ma sœur habite aussi à Jadielle, je vis avec elle mais nous sommes plus vers le centre-ville._

Répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire radieux.

 _-Bonne continuation à vous, jeune fille. Sur ceux, j'espère vous dire à bientôt... j'ai à m'entretenir avec mon voyou de fils._

Grommela Agatha en tirant Tate par les oreilles. Il allait très probablement se prendre une bonne correction à la maison.

Lottis les regarda sans un mot partir pour la petite maison de campagne où semblait habiter cette bien étrange grand-mère.

 _-C'est curieux... Agatha la championne de l'élite des 4, ce ne serait pas justement la championne de type spectre ? Il me semble que oui..._

Marmonna alors Lottis songeuse, réalisant que Tate avait une voix très similaire au fantominus qu'elle avait rencontrée.

.

 **Chapitre 37: La fête des enfants.**

 _-VIENS ICI PETIT VOYOU ! Je vais t'apprendre moi, à te comporter comme un sauvage !_

Fulmina Agatha de colère après son fils. Elle poursuivait Tate dans le salon avec un balai à la main et menaçait de l'assommer avec.

 _-Depuis quand tu joues des tours aux touristes en plus ? Je comprends mieux d'où tu sors toutes ces sommes d'argent faramineuses maintenant ! Et dire que tu voulais me faire gober que tu étais vendeur de tupperware à domicile !_

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés jeta un regard scandalisé et terrorisé vers sa mère en cherchant à protéger sa tête avec ses mains tout en courant vers la cuisine.

 _-Argh ! Mais calme-toi maman !_

Cria Tate qui évita de peu le balai qu'elle venait de lui lancer. Celui-ci finissait d'ailleurs joyeusement sa course en volant dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant échapper au loin des bruits d'objets qui se cassaient de façon fracassante contre un mur.

Agatha semblait vraiment très furieuse et hors d'elle.

 _-Tu en as attaqué beaucoup comme ça ? Tu sais que nous en avions déjà parlé, tu ne dois pas t'en prendre aux humains, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, voir pire !_

 _-Je ne suis pas non plus un rustre... Je n'ai fait de mal à personne... Juste quelques dévorèves en les hypnotisant... Et je les rassurais ensuite en leur vendant des fausses prières pour leur faire croire que ça éloignerait les mauvais esprits. Pas de quoi en faire un drame !_

Rétorqua-t-il comme si ce n'était pas la fin du monde en se cachant maintenant derrière le canapé.

 _-Mais bien sûr ! Quelle délicate attention ! La prochaine fois que tu feras une victime, tu auras aussi la politesse de l'accompagner à l'hôpital ?!_

Gronda Agatha d'une voix énervée.

 _-Ho ça va, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Je me contente juste de quelques devorèves, rien de bien méchant... J'avais vraiment faim, tu sais..._

 _-Si tu as faim, tu dois acheter de la nourriture pour pokémon spectre, il y en a plein en magasin. Tu sais que la nourriture pour humain ne te convient pas. Regarde, tu as tellement faim que tu agresses des inconnus la nuit. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi._

Dit-elle en lui tapant la tête avec une canne sortie d'on ne sait où.

 _-Oui maman..._

 _-Tu veux être un être humain et agir comme eux, c'est ton choix et je le respecte. Tu sais que je t'admire pour ça et que je te vois comme mon réel fils... Mais tu restes un pokémon que tu le veuilles ou non et tu dois prendre tes responsabilités pour ne pas devenir un danger ambulant._

Continuait de gronder Agatha.

 _-Je sais, je ne recommencerais plus._

Menti Tate mal à l'aise... Bien sûr qu'il recommencera !

Il tenta de s'éclipser dans sa chambre, mais la vieille dame le stoppa en l'agrippant par le haut du dos de sa chemise.

 _-De plus tu as menti à cette jeune fille à ton sujet. Ce soir il y a une grande fête à Jadielle pour la fête des enfants, les archéologues devraient tous y être pour présenter des fossiles aux écoles qui y seront, j'ai entendu leur chef m'en parler. Cette petite y sera elle aussi, je veux que tu y ailles, et que tu lui présentes tes excuses._

Dit elle sèchement comme si elle se doutait que Lottis figurait aussi sur sa liste de victimes.

Tate se retourna brutalement.

 _-Faire mes excuses ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je lui avoue être un pokémon !_

 _-Bien sûr que tu vas le faire ! Ça te fera les pieds !_

Ordonna la vieille dame.

La fête des enfants, tous les ans la petite ville de Jadielle la célébrait pour animer les rues de la ville avec l'aide des écoles. Les habitants se regroupaient tous devant un grand feu de joie, chantaient et dansaient tout en faisant des cadeaux et des jeux avec les bambins. Comme chaque année, la ville était décorée de Koinobori, qui sont des banderoles en forme de magicarpes. Ainsi que de guirlandes en papier multicolores, de sculptures de pokémon en cartons et de lampions un peu partout.

Tate s'était rendu au centre-ville en prenant sa voiture. Il gara sa vieille DS dans un parking en contrebas et marcha la tête basse vers la ruelle qui était animée plus loin. _«Je déteste la fête des enfants...»_ Soupira-t-il dans une grimace.

Pour l'occasion, il s'était habillé de façon plus chic : il avait laissé de côté ses habits grunges et avait remis par dessus sa chemise blanche sa belle veste noire sobre avec un pantalon en tissu noir qu'il portait habituellement. Il avait aussi caché son collier de missingno sous ses habits et traînait des pieds à travers la ville en direction du feu de joie. Car notre pauvre fantominus n'aimait pas se mêler à la foule, il avait toujours peur d'être démasqué sous son apparence humaine.

Il trouva finalement après quelques minutes de marche un coin vide où s'asseoir et observa un peu à l'écart les fêtards qui s'amusaient autour des grandes flammes qui léchaient le ciel. Tout le monde semblait danser et s'amuser en cœur avec la musique qui résonnait dans les rues. Les parents faisaient même la ronde avec les enfants et leurs rires résonnaient à travers tout Jadielle.

Tate regardait ces personnes qui se regroupaient et s'amusaient toutes ensemble sans la moindre expression.

Comme toujours, il ne savait pas se mélanger aux humains et il ne savait pas non plus comment interagir avec eux. Il pouvait comprendre tous les livres de sciences et les mécanismes de l'univers tout entier, mais il était incapable de comprendre les relations humaines.

Il chercha ensuite du regard Lottis parmi les villageois en se demandant si elle allait venir.

Quand soudain, une délicieuse mélodie attira son attention, c'était le doux son d'une sorte de flûte. La petite chanson avait un effet très reposant et agréable pour lui, il en oublia presque où il était. Il voulait savoir d'où venait cette douce mélodie et se leva.

Il aperçut alors presque aussitôt la joueuse de flûte au milieu d'un groupe de très jeunes enfants : C'était Lottis, avec ses longs cheveux rouges ardents comme le feu et visiblement, elle avait pris à cœur de jouer un air aux enfants de la ville. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient attroupés autour d'elle et applaudissaient en rythme pour l'accompagner.

Elle avait laissé encore une fois sa blouse blanche de scientifique pour son magnifique kimono japonais rouge, noir et or avec des poissons rouges brodés dessus. Tate se figea au milieu des danseurs et la fixa de longues minutes sans réagir, il était sous le charme. Elle jouait de l'ocarina, une petite flûte bleue arrondit qui avait un son très doux, elle avait l'air très vieille. Sans doute, Lottis l'avait trouvée lors de fouilles plus anciennes.

Quelques notes plus tard, elle s'aperçut de la présence du garçon. Elle baissa son instrument et lui adressa un doux sourire avant de le rejoindre en laissant la petite classe derrière elle.

 _-Tu as aimé ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer de l'ocarina, j'ai du faire quelques fausses notes._

 _-C'était magnifique... Je n'avais jamais entendu un aussi joli son._

Bredouilla Tate qui semblait encore un peu groggy sous les effets mystérieux de la musique.

 _-C'est gentil ! Cette chanson est très vieille, je l'ai trouvée sur un site de fouille dans le désert de Hoenn, l'ocarina était là lui aussi. Elle a le pouvoir d'apaiser les cœurs meurtris des pokémon._

 _-Et tu cherches quoi comme ça quand tu participes à des fouilles comme celles-là ?_

Demanda Tate, intrigué.

 _-J'étudie les anciennes civilisations qui étaient beaucoup plus proches avec la nature et les pokémon, je fais aussi des recherches sur les océans et les roches qui offrent de grands pouvoirs aux pokémon. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est collectionner et étudier les pierres et les fossiles ! Tu t'intéresses à l'archéologie aussi ?_

 _-Oui. Enfin, j'essaye surtout de savoir s'il y a des pokémon qui peuvent avoir des pouvoirs divins ou hors du commun comme la résurrection ou la métamorphose..._

Avoua Tate qui se demandait si Lottis pouvait lui être utile dans sa quête pour redevenir humain.

 _-C'est drôle que tu me dises ça, par ce que l'autre fois, j'ai vu un fantominus qui pouvait se métamorphoser ! Tu aurais adoré ! C'est juste dommage, parce qu'il avait un caractère de groret._

Répondit joyeusement Lottis.

Tate tira aussitôt une tronche de malaise et d'agacement profonde. _« Caractère de groret ? »_ comment pouvait-elle oser !

 _-Eu non, mais je parle dans les légendes quoi... Pas dans tes dél..._

Mais Tate se stoppa à temps avant de dire à nouveau des méchancetés gratuites qui pourraient le trahir et se retourner contre lui.

 _-Dans l'archéologie._

Reprit-il d'un air plus sec en gardant son sang-froid.

 _-Ha oui ça... Dans l'archéologie il existe de nombreuses légendes sur des pokémon comme ça. Le meilleur exemple c'est Mew ou Ho-Oh, l'oiseau d'or légendaire de Johto._

Admit Lottis.

Tate semblait alors soudainement très intéressé. Lottis connaissait très bien la légende de Ho-Oh. Souhaitant connaître les détailles de ses recherches pour avoir des informations sur son passé, Tate proposa à Lottis d'aller boire quelque chose. Mais en chemin, la jeune archéologue posa la question de trop.

 _-Et toi alors, tu fais quoi du coup si tu n'es pas dresseur ? Tu es archéologue aussi ?_

Tate semblait soudainement mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il donc bien lui répondre ?

 _-Et bien... Je voulais devenir professeur pokémon... Et donc... Bah je me contente juste de faire quelques affaires par-ci par-là. Mais rien de bien glorieux._

Tate regarda amèrement le sol, il réalisait qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Il n'était plus humain, il s'était perdu et n'était plus qu'un pokémon sauvage qui dépouillait les touristes. Ce n'était pas lui, et il avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu, lui qui désirait juste être une personne normale. Il avait oublié son rêve et ce qu'il était.  
Lottis remarqua sa réaction.

 _-Tu voulais être professeur ? C'est génial comme vocation ! Mais... Pourquoi tu ne veux plus ?_

 _-Peu importe, c'est du passé._

Dit Tate.

 _-Du passé ? Tu sais Tate, tu as l'air très cultivé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé de tragique au point que tu es l'air perdu comme ça, mais je suis sûr que tu ferais un très bon professeur pokémon. Où est le problème exactement ?_

Lottis appuya son regard sur son nouvel ami qui avait l'air mal à l'aise et agacé qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires. Il inspira lourdement une bouffée d'air.

 _-Tout ça c'est fini et ça a mal fini. Je ne peux plus devenir professeur pokémon. C'est comme ça, les rêves ne se réalisent pas toujours et c'est la triste vérité. J'ai perdu espoir depuis longtemps, je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais._

À l'entente de ces paroles meurtries, Lottis lui prit la main et lui adressa un sourire.

 _-Ça ira. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas._

Dit-elle.

Tate semblait surpris par cette réponse à la fois simple, mais percutante. Il se sentit en premier temps touché de voir que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un semblait croire en lui. Puis il se renfrogna, la gentillesse insouciante de Lottis lui rappelait amèrement Kita et ça l'agaçait et l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait plus rêver, ni s'attacher et souffrir. Il s'était depuis bien longtemps résigné à son sort de fantominus.

Tous les deux passèrent tout de même la soirée ensemble à discuter sur la terrasse d'un bar derrière un bon rafraîchissement. Ils parlèrent pendant des heures de mystères sur les pokémon et en particulier de Ho-Oh qui avait ressuscité trois evolis.

Après avoir fini leurs verres, Lottis lui fit une proposition :

 _-Tu sais Tate, si tu t'intéresses à l'archéologie pour tes recherches sur Ho-Oh, je pourrais t'emmener sur des sites intéressants qui parlent des oiseaux légendaires. Je comptais justement me rendre au nord de Kanto pour aller y étudier des hiéroglyphes précolombiens et là-bas, ils parlent d'un grand pokémon oiseau qui apporte le soleil._

 _-Ha oui ? Et cet endroit... Il y a plein de touristes ? Des légendes ?_

Réagissait aussitôt Tate qui semblait intéressé. Après tout, qui dit touriste, dit argent et donc proies pour manger. Et c'était là sa triste priorité à ses yeux.

 _-Ha ba ça des touristes... Il va y en avoir même beaucoup ! C'est une zone très visitée ! J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop... Sinon nous irons ailleurs, il y a des sites plus calmes._

Lottis sortit alors de sa sacoche une petite brochure illustrée avec une grande pyramide de type précolombienne et la lui montra d'un air passionné.

 _-pokémonpolis était autrefois une grande civilisation qui vivait à Kanto, plusieurs édifices y ont été retrouvés. Mais le plus grand de tous se trouve au nord, après Azuria : Deux grosses pyramides de type précolombiennes y ont été battit en l'honneur des pokémon et beaucoup de touristes viennent du monde entier pour venir les visiter._

Dit la jeune archéologue qui lui faisait la lecture.

 _-Pourquoi pas après tout... S'il y a beaucoup de touristes, je devrais facilement tomber sur des pigeo... Des gens sympa pour nous aider dans nos recherches._

Se rectifia de justesse Tate qui accepta de la suivre.

Mais allait-il pouvoir lui cacher sa véritable nature pendant leurs prochaines péripéties ?

.

 **Chapitre 38: Les grandes pyramides de pokémonpolis.**

Le lendemain, Tate prit sa voiture pour emmener Lottis vers le site afin de leur éviter une semaine de marche. Après deux jours sur la route, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Leurs rapports s'étaient un peu adoucis pendant ce court laps de temps et ils avaient peu à peu appris à se connaître l'un et l'autre malgré que Tate continuait de garder un mur entre elle et lui, incapable de se résoudre à accorder une réelle confiance et un attachement envers quelqu'un d'autre.

Lottis l'avait bien remarquée, il avait toujours été étrangement distant et mystérieux depuis leur rencontre. Mais elle se contenta d'apprécier le fait qu'il fasse tout de même un bout de chemin à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent en début de matinée à destination, il faisait un temps radieux et de nombreuses familles avec des enfants et des pokémon se pressaient sur le bord du chemin pour rejoindre le site. Tate laissa sa voiture sur un immense parking presque complet et noir de monde, puis suivit de près sa nouvelle amie vers la sortie.

Les doux yeux bleus de la jeune archéologue scrutèrent les deux imposantes pyramides qui se dressaient enfin devant eux, puis, elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son elecsprint Chaussette qui trottinait joyeusement à côté d'elle.

 _-allons-y, nous avons beaucoup de boulot qui nous attend !_

S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Son pokémon chien la suivit elle et Tate jusqu'à l'entrée des pyramides, un grand hall y avait été construit en guise d'accueil et le lieu avait plus des airs de musées que de ruines.

L'intérieur était tout récent, la peinture ocre sur les murs était encore fraîche et le sol carrelé impeccable. La grande salle était là aussi noire de monde et les visiteurs se faufilaient entre de nombreuses vitrines. C'était définitivement plus une attraction pour les touristes qu'autre chose.

Lottis se tourna vers Tate d'un air enjoué.

 _-Bon... Tu voudrais commencer par quoi ? Tu veux visiter le musée ou aller directement dans les tombeaux ?_

 _-Merci de m'avoir guidé jusqu'ici, je préfère partir_ _ **SEUL**_ _de mon côté si cela ne te dérange pas._

Répondit le garçon de manière nonchalante.

Puis il lui adressa un sourire poli et se pencha en avant pour lui dire au revoir avant de repartir dehors sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part.

Elle le regarda tristement s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers le hall. En réalité, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte aussi vite, elle avait toujours eu l'impression de l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. C'était même bien gentil de sa part de l'avoir conduit en voiture jusqu'ici.

Dans un soupir de déception, elle du se résoudre à continuer son chemin sans lui.

À l'intérieur du grand bâtiment, elle trouva un espace plus loin tout fait de verre. Elle y trouva un grand restaurant luxueux, un hôtel, une exposition de reliques trouvées dans la pyramide, un accueil pour les visiteurs ainsi qu'une boutique de souvenirs. Lottis s'y rendit et présenta son passe d'archéologue à une hôtesse.

 _-Bonjour, je suis archéologue._

 _-Bonjour, les archéologues sont attendus dans la salle de conférence, rendez-vous dans le couloir derrière moi, vous trouverez une porte bleue, c'est ici._

Répondit l'hôtesse poliment.

Lottis s'y rendit sans plus attendre, elle tomba effectivement dans une salle où plusieurs archéologues semblaient être installés. Elle reconnut certaines têtes déjà rencontrées sur d'autres zones de fouilles. Tout le monde semblait tranquille, certain prenaient un café alors que d'autre relisaient des notes ou écrivaient sur une table.

Lottis prit place sur une chaise en plastique verte et semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, tandis que Chaussette s'installa à ses pieds.

Un homme arriva finalement, il avait l'air d'un beau crétin, avec un grand chapeau vert et un grand costard de la même couleur que son couvre-chef. Il travaillait ici et semblait avoir l'habitude de recevoir des touristes.

 _-Bonjour les petits nouveaux ! Comme vous le savez, les pyramides de pokémonpolis sont très fragiles et nous ne pouvons pas laisser trop de personnes se promener à l'intérieur. Donc, seules les entrées des galeries ouvertes aux touristes vous sont autorisées pour vos recherches. Vous disposerez aussi d'une grande salle et de reliques ainsi que de photographies du site pour travailler. L'intérieur des tombeaux vous est malheureusement fermé, car c'est bien trop dangereux, il y a des chutes de pierres et le passage répété de personnes endommagerait davantage le lieu._

Fit-il avant de repartir dans un sourire qui semblait faux et malhonnête.

Lottis soupira de déception, elle voulait justement descendre dans les tombeaux pour ses recherches. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant dans les galeries ouvertes aux touristes.

Pendant ce temps-là, Tate faisait le tour du site pour admirer les pyramides et tenter de repérer des coins stratégiques. Il semblait à ses aises et jubilait discrètement à la vue de tous ces touristes.

 _-Ça pullule de péquenots en vacance ici, c'est l'endroit idéal pour faire des affaires... Cette petite sotte ne s'était pas trompée ! Je vais pouvoir me faire un bon festin ce soir._

Dit-il en jetant de furtifs regards satisfaits autour de lui.

 _-Par contre... La Team Rocket me recherche sous ma forme de vieille sorcière et je ne voudrais pas qu'en plus Lottis me reconnaisse si elle me croise... Il va me falloir une nouvelle apparence. Surtout que j'ai apporté ma voiture ici et on pourrait remonter jusqu'à moi avec ma plaque d'immatriculation. Je devrais peut-être faire un repérage et revenir plus tard sans ma voiture..._

Se dit-il.

Il se rendit ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée des pyramides. Car pour ouvrir son commerce de prières, il fallait avant tout savoir comment il s'y prendrait pour faire peur à ses futures victimes.  
Seulement après y avoir fait le tour, il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de très intéressant à faire revivre dans ce qui était exposé ici... Ou tout du moins avec ce qui était dit et montré aux touristes. Il se doutait que des choses plus alléchantes devaient se passer dans les tombeaux.

Il profita alors de reprendre sa forme de pokémon pour y descendre, et il ne fut pas déçu. Les murs étaient recouverts de hiéroglyphes. De fières statues de pokémon trônaient aussi dans la salle et des coffrets en marbres cachaient des tombes de personnes disparues il y a bien longtemps.

Tate tenta de lire les nombreux hiéroglyphes qui tapissaient le mur, mais il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout cette écriture. Il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de la déchiffrer. Cela le frustrait beaucoup, il aurait donc besoin d'aide.

Il dû se résoudre à chercher des fantômes ou des pokémon spectres qui seraient en mesure de l'aider, mais il ne trouva dans les tombeaux qu'une salle anormalement vide. Ce qui était surprenant, étant donné que ce genre de lieu grouillait habituellement de fantominus, de spectrums et d'osselaits sauvages.  
Tate eut un mauvais pressentiment devant ce vide et cette absence pesante, mais il avait plus important à penser : L'argent des touristes qui l'attendait.

 _-Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir les traduire moi même... Je vais remonter et voir dans une librairie si je ne trouve pas un ouvrage sur les hiéroglyphes... Parce que si j'invente une histoire sans rien connaître de ce lieu... Je ne serais juste pas crédible._

Soupira Tate qui prenait très à cœur ses arnaques en ne voulant pas faire les choses à moitié.

Le lendemain, Tate avait passé la journée à chercher des livres sur les hiéroglyphes tandis que Lottis, elle, faisait des recherches dans la grande salle sur des reliques. Mais tout cela n'avançait ni l'un ni l'autre. Les livres que Tate trouvait étaient très incomplets et ne représentaient pas les mêmes symboles que dans le tombeau, alors que Lottis, elle, ne trouvait rien d'intéressant sur les reliques que tout le monde avait déjà vues et manipulées.

Le soir venu, le fantôminus avait repris sa forme humaine pour se rendre dans le self du restaurant qui se trouvait dans le hall et boire quelque chose pendant sa lecture. Il avait l'air fatigué et mécontent pour cette journée de perdue.

 _-Je sens que je ne vais pas m'attarder ici si ça continue. C'est bien dommage vu le nombre de touristes, mais là, je n'ai rien pour faire revivre une bonne légende..._

Soupira-t-il intérieurement.

La seule histoire que Tate pouvait lire à l'entrée du musée parlait d'un rondoudou magique qui pétait des paillettes et des arcs-en-ciel et d'un psykokwak qui apportait la pluie aux cultures de blés des habitants de pokémonpolis... Bref, rien qui ferait suffisamment peur au point de pousser ses victimes à acheter des ofuda.

Tate soupira de nouveau. Si seulement les hiéroglyphes des tombeaux pouvaient lui apporter quelque chose de plus terrifiant, quelque chose qui ferait frémir plus d'une guibole.

Il buvait un jus de baies et restait plongé dans son livre.  
Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré devant un ouvrage qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourtant il en avait appris des langues étrangères, mais les hiéroglyphes restaient pour lui un mystère impénétrable.

Lottis arriva à son tour dans le restaurant, elle mourait de faim et venait d'acheter un onigirazu qui était une sorte de sandwich japonais fait avec du riz et des aliments frits. La journée avait été difficile et inutile pour elle aussi. Tout ce qu'on lui avait proposé à examiner, elle le connaissait déjà.

Voyant le monde fou qu'il y avait dans la salle, elle trouva difficilement une place. Elle tomba alors sur Tate qui était seul à une table.

Elle hésita un peu, se demandant s'il allait encore lui faire comprendre qu'elle le dérangeait.  
Puis elle se lança.

 _-Je peux m'asseoir?_

Demanda-t-elle timidement.

 _-Si tu veux._

Répondit-il en baissant son livre.

Un sentiment qu'il croyait oublié le gagna en voyant la jeune fille s'asseoir en face de lui. Il réalisa que la présence de Lottis lui faisait plaisir et sentit son cœur s'emballer anormalement dans sa poitrine. Visiblement, elle lui avait manqué un peu même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre.

Lottis jeta un regard vers lui.

 _-Alors, tu t'en sors ? Tu as pu trouver des informations sur les oiseaux légendaires ?_

Demanda-t-elle en mordant dans son repas.

 _-Pour être honnête... Pas vraiment, les touristes sont bien là, mais alors les légendes..._

Soupira Tate.

Lottis parut très surprise.

 _-Ha bon... ? Comment ça se fait ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il manque ici. Tu n'as pas vu la grande plaque à l'entrée ?_

Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

 _-Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas lire les hiéroglyphes..._

Admit Tate d'un air dépité et dans une pointe de honte.

 _-Moi, je sais les lires._

Répondit Lottis.

Tate regarda alors Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-C'est vrai ?_

 _-Bah oui, je suis archéologue... Et d'ailleurs, tu peux balancer ton livre, par ce que là tu es en train de regarder des hiéroglyphes de la région de Hoenn... Ce n'est pas du tout la même civilisation ni les mêmes compositions, tu ne risquais pas d'y comprendre grand-chose. Archéologue est un métier, tu ne peux pas apprendre à traduire des écritures anciennes en un claquement de doigts. Il faut un professeur et plusieurs années d'apprentissage pour y arriver._

Dit-elle dans un rire taquin.

Tate se mit à rougir furieusement de honte et rangea son bouquin.

 _-Oui... Et toi tu t'en sors avec tes... Tes recherches ?_

Demanda-t-il alors.

 _-Non, comme toi j'ai un souci, sauf que je n'ai justement pas accès aux hiéroglyphes qui m'intéressent et qui se trouvent dans le tombeau... Ils interdisent aux visiteurs et aux archéologues d'y aller... Comme quoi c'est dangereux et tout et tout..._

Soupira Lottis.

 _-Moi je peux y aller._

Répondit Tate.

 _-Quoi... C'est vrai ? Tu en as de la chance !_

 _-Je pourrais t'y emmener._

Proposa le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Vraiment ?_

Répondit Lottis qui semblait ravi et étonné à la fois.

 _-Et bien, j'ai besoin de toi pour les traduire et tu as besoin de moi pour y aller... Donc, on pourrait faire équipe..._

Supposa Tate.

Il était décidé à emmener Lottis dans les tombeaux en dépit de l'interdiction et des mises en garde des gardiens du lieu.

.

 **Chapitre 39 : Les tombeaux de Pokémonpolis.**

 _-T'es sûr qu'on a le droit d'entrer ? Par ce qu'on m'a clairement fait comprendre que ni les visiteurs ni les archéologues n'avaient l'autorisation de se rendre dans les tombeaux des pyramides._

Affirma Lottis dans un ton qui montrait qu'elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, tout en suivant de près Tate hors du grand hall d'entrée. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés soupira et lui répondit comme si sa question était stupide.

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais le droit d'entrer. J'ai juste dit que je savais comment faire pour y aller. Tu croyais quoi, que j'avais un passe VIP ?_

 _-Non, tu as dit que tu pouvais y aller. Pouvoir et savoir ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Et l'intérieur des tombeaux est dangereux..._

Le rectifia Lottis.

 _-Danger ou non... Quand on veut, on peut. Tu veux aller voir les tombeaux pour tes recherches oui ou non ?_

Grommela Tate.

 _-Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi tête brûlée._

Blagua Lottis qui accepta malgré tout de le suivre.

 _-Crois-moi, je suis loin d'être ce que tu imagines mon chou._

Rétorqua le garçon dans un sourire en coin sous le regard perplexe de Lottis.

 _-Hey ! Je ne suis pas ton chou !_

 _-Dans ce cas... Allons-y, Alonzo ! Des hiéroglyphes nous attendent._

Lança joyeusement le garçon aux cheveux bouclés dans son habituel accent british en ouvrant la marche.

Ils arpentèrent la route qui menait derrière les ruines de la plus petite pyramide qui se trouvait au fond du site. Ils se faufilèrent dans la masse de la foule et passèrent la zone où se trouvait toute la zone ouverte aux touristes avant d'atterrir dans un coin de nature en lisière de forêt. Étrangement, il n'y avait plus personne par ici.

 _-Par ici !_

S'écria Tate qui désigna un petit chemin plus en arrière.

Ils enjambèrent un panneau d'un rouge criant au sol avec écrit _**« Passage interdit. Danger »**_ puis, se retrouvèrent à l'arrière de la pyramide. Le coin était superbe, de grandes étendues de forêt longeaient le terrain, mais en revanche, le sol était très boueux et glissant.

Lottis admira le paysage, ils étaient dans un charmant petit coin boisé et pas mal de pokémon sauvages flânaient dans les alentours à l'abri des touristes.

 _-On va avoir des ennuis._

Dit Lotti à Tate dans un rire complice.

 _-C'est ça qui est excitant._

 _-Mais... Il ne serait pas préférable de s'y faufiler en douce pendant la nuit plutôt qu'en plein jour à la vue de tous ?_

Fit remarquer Lottis.

Bien qu'on était déjà en soirée, il faisait encore jour et beaucoup de monde se promenait encore dehors. Tate semblait vouloir lui répondre et ouvrit la bouche. Mais il ne disait rien, elle avait raison. Il n'était pas sous sa forme de fantominus et ils allaient attirer l'attention sur eux de cette façon.

C'est donc assis tranquillement dans un coin à l'écart qu'ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à attendre que la nuit tombe. Tate s'était caché derrière un livre pour ne pas changer alors que Lottis badait et regardait les nuages tout en chantant une étrange comptine pour les enfants : "Row row your boat".

Une fois la nuit tombée, ils regagnèrent le terrain où ils étaient allés quelques heures plus tôt derrière la plus petite des pyramides. Ils ne voyaient plus grand-chose à cause de l'obscurité, et même si Tate pouvait voir dans le noir comme il était un pokémon spectre, Lottis elle n'y voyait rien du tout. Elle du faire appel à Chaussette son elecsprint pour qu'elle utilise l'attaque flash.  
Le pokémon s'illumina comme une ampoule et passa en première devant. Ils trouvèrent enfin la face de la pyramide où Tate voulait aller.

Il se tourna ensuite maladroitement vers sa partenaire et lui montra une grande dalle en pierre sur la façade du mur qui avait l'air aussi haute que son brasegali.

 _-Je vais essayer d'aller ouvrir ce passage, car tu ne pourras passer que par là. Attends-moi ici, je reviens._

Dit Tate.  
Lottis semblait surprise par ces propos et le regarda partir plus loin.

 _-Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il cherchait à faire..._

Bredouilla la jeune archéologue à son elecsprint.

Tate s'assura que Lottis ne pouvait plus le voir pour reprendre sa forme de pokémon et se glisser à l'intérieur de la pyramide. Il avait repéré un passage pendant sa première visite et se demandait s'il allait pouvoir l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, car il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur.

Alors qu'il cherchait bêtement une solution de son côté en retrouvant sa forme humaine, Lottis examina la grande dalle de pierre depuis l'extérieur.

 _-Bon, je ne sais pas où il est parti dans le noir et en prime sans lumière... Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution pour ouvrir ce passage._

Elle remarqua alors un entrebâillement dans la porte. Peut-être était-ce un moyen pour l'ouvrir. Elle leva la tête et regarda dans la direction où Tate était parti. Elle souhaitait lui dire de venir voir, mais il ne semblait pas revenir.

 _-J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas pris un arbre._

Pouffa-t-elle discrètement.

De l'autre côté du mur, Tate tâtonna les rebords pour chercher une ouverture, mais il réalisa que ça sera difficile, même pour lui. Lottis n'était pas un pokémon spectre et elle n'avait pas la possibilité de passer au travers des murs tout comme lui. Comment allait-il donc bien pouvoir lui montrer les hiéroglyphes ?

Un bruit sourd venant de la porte s'éleva soudainement avec fracas dans un écho. Elle raisonna à travers la grande salle des tombeaux. Tate fit un grand bond en arrière à la vue de la porte en pierre qui lui tombait lourdement dessus. Il évita de peu d'un saut ce poids extrêmement lourd et regarda bêtement Lottis et Piou-piou son brasegali qui surgissaient de derrière, les mains tendues en avant.

 _-Ha tiens, ça a marché._

Lâcha mollement Lottis qui semblait en être elle-même surprise.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! Tu n'as pas fini de tout casser ?! Tu es vraiment une catastrophe ambulante ma parole ! Je t'avais dit de me laisser faire !_

Rouspéta Tate en voyant la porte de pierre par terre.

 _-Ha bah, tu es là toi ? Par où tu es passé ? J'ai utilisé la technique force avec piou-piou et la porte s'est ouverte avec facilité !_

 _-Ouverte ? Tu rigoles ? Tu l'as carrément détruite ! Tu viens de vandaliser un monument historique !_

 _-Ho ça va, détend toi un peu, elle est intacte et en un seul morceau. Piou-piou pourra la remettre à sa place tout à l'heure avec l'attaque force._

Ria Lottis en tapotant l'épaule de Tate qui voyait rouge.

Puis, elle partit la première dans la direction d'un long couloir sombre suivit de près par la seule source de lumière de la pièce : Chaussette et son attaque flash.  
Tate la regarda disparaître derrière un mur avec ses deux pokémon, il soupira en regardant de nouveau la porte puis se mit à ouvrir de grands yeux : Il venait de se souvenir d'un détail important.

Il se précipita alors en panique vers elle en criant :

 _-Attends, ne part pas comme ça ! L'intérieur de la pyramide est composé d'un grand labyrinthite. Tu pourrais te perdre et ne plus retrouver du tout la sortie !_

Mais il ne voyait déjà plus Lottis au détour du couloir. Il ne la voyait, ni elle, ni ses deux pokémon qui la suivait.

 _-...Lottis ? Tu es où ?!_

Tate avait beau voir dans le noir comme tous les fantominus, il n'arrivait pas à voir par où elle était partie. Aucune lumière n'apparaissait dans le long couloir, comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

 _-Tate ! Par ici !_

Raisonna soudainement la voix de la jeune fille.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se retourna et réalisa qu'il y avait un petit passage étroit qu'il n'avait pas vu juste au niveau de ses pieds et qui s'enfonçait à demi dans le sol. Lottis s'était faufilée dedans avec ses pokémon.

Tate prit réellement conscience que ce lieu possédait de nombreuses galeries et qu'il était très facile de s'y perdre. Pour lui, ce n'était pas grave puisqu'il pouvait traverser les murs. Mais en revanche, si Lottis se retrouvait coincée, elle serait dans l'incapacité de se sortir de là.

Le fantominus se glissa à son tour dans la galerie étroite pour arriver derrière la jeune fille et se concentra sur elle intensément. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser son attaque regard noir, mais il pensait qu'elle pourrait être utile en vue de la situation.  
Cette technique permettait à son lanceur de visualiser son adversaire et de ne jamais pouvoir le lâcher une seconde des yeux. Ainsi, Tate s'assura qu'il ne puisse pas perdre Lottis un instant au risque qu'il ne lui arrive du mal dans ce souterrain.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lumière rouge et son regard noir se posa sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Ils pénétrèrent après quelques minutes de marche dans une grande salle secrète. Chaussette l'elecsprint se concentra pour illuminer d'avantage la pièce, révélant de nombreux hiéroglyphes et de grands dessins sur les murs. Un gigantesque oiseau semblable à un Ho-Oh avec une longue queue en forme de roue était représenté au plafond. Tate s'immobilisa à sa vue et le fixa longuement, la bouche à demi ouverte. Il n'avait pas encore vu cette salle lors de son premier passage.

Lottis s'adressa à lui d'une voix très enjouée.

 _-Chaussette a encore fait un excellent boulot ! Elle flaire toujours tout de suite les meilleurs endroits pour mes recherches et encore une fois, elle a trouvé LA pièce qu'il nous fallait ! Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, ma Chaussette est très spéciale !_

Elle serrait joyeusement contre elle son pokémon chien et l'embrassait sur le haut de la tête pour le féliciter pour cette belle trouvaille. Puis elle s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce :

 _-Entre ça et la relique que tu as trouvée sur le site de Jadielle, on peut dire que tu assures !_

S'enjoua Lottis.

Tate, quant à lui, continuait à bader en regardant d'un air très hébété le grand oiseau multicolore au plafond. L'oiseau avait de gigantesques ailes déployées et de nombreux rayons de lumières se dégageaient de ses plumes couleur arc-en-ciel. Un soleil était représenté dans son dos et autour de lui se positionnaient différents personnages aussi curieux les uns que les autres.

 _-Et si c'était bien lui..._

Marmonna Tate qui essayait de se souvenir de cet oiseau.  
Il retrouva un vif intérêt pour son passé et ses origines. Il en oublia même pourquoi il était initialement venu : Pour dépouiller les touristes.

Lottis lâcha son pokémon pour le rejoindre au centre de la grande salle. Chaussette arriva elle aussi et éclaira un peu plus l'illustration représentée au plafond.

 _-J'ai bien fait de t'avoir emmené sur ce site. J'étais sûr qu'ils parleraient de Ho-Oh ici, il me semblait bien que ce fût lui et non sulfura qui était représenté sur les reliques. En revanche, ce qui m'étonne, c'est la grande fresque au plafond... C'est la première fois que j'observe ce genre de peinture sur des monuments de cette période._

Dit Lottis à son ami qui ne décolla pas un œil de ce fabuleux dessin.

 _-Et qu'est ce qu'ils disent à son sujet sur les hiéroglyphes ?_

Demanda Tate qui se tourna enfin pour rejoindre un mur couvert de vieilles écritures.

Lottis ouvrit son sac et en sortit plusieurs carnets. Elle commença à griffonner des notes et à comparer l'écriture avec différents dessins représentés sur les pages. Elle resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes et concentrée sur la tâche, alors que Tate l'observait d'un air intrigué. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle leva son carnet, l'air satisfait.

 _-Voilà, j'ai à peu près déchiffré les textes. Ce n'était pas facile, car il y avait plusieurs compositions qui me paraissaient inhabituelles... Mais, je pense qu'on peut comprendre l'histoire avec les informations réunies._

 _-L'histoire ? C'est donc une histoire ?_

Demanda Tate.

Lottis l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de Chaussette qui continuait à briller comme une ampoule et lui montra ses notes. Elle lui expliqua calmement comment traduire et déchiffrer tout ça.

 _-Tu vois ici, ils ont placé une série de dessins dans un cadre. Chez eux cela représente un mot et non une phrase comme les hiéroglyphes de Hoenn et tout est écrit de haut en bas et non de droite à gauche. Là, ils parlent d'un grand pokémon oiseau qui brille comme le soleil. Et sur les textes de cette page-ci, ils racontent que la lumière de ce pokémon avait le pouvoir d'offrir la vie à ces habitants et qu'ils le vénéraient comme un dieu. Par contre, je ne comprends pas cette phrase-là... Ces dessins n'ont jamais été mentionnés dans nos manuels._

Lottis semblait très embêtée et fixait longuement la petite série d'images afin d'en percer les secrets. Elle gribouilla à nouveau différentes choses pour tenter d'y trouver une logique. Tate en profita pour admirer le mur et observer une autre série de dessins. Il essayait de déchiffrer sans aide les textes avec ce que lui avait expliqué Lottis. Mais ce n'était pas facile pour lui.

 _-Mmm... Pas si facile en effet. Peut-être que ce mot-là signifie enfant et celui-là oiseau. Et là..._

Son regard se posa alors sur une étrange ombre qui semblait ne pas bouger tout au bout de la pièce. Tate plissa des yeux et ne semblait pas rassuré en l'apercevant. Elle avait une forme humaine, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de sinistre.

 _-Lottis... Dis, tu vois ça là bas ?_

Bredouilla-t-il.

 _-Voir quoi ?_

Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'ombre.

Mais elle ne la voyait pas.  
Chaussette tourna elle aussi la tête, mais ne semblait pas réagir, visiblement, lui seul la voyait. Un mauvais pressentiment envahissait le fantominus.  
Comme il était un pokémon spectre, il avait déjà pu voir dans le passé des fantômes, d'étranges personnes dans ses cauchemars... Mais en revanche, il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de phénomène. Il se tourna vers Lottis et remarqua avec effrois une seconde ombre sur le grand bloc de pierre juste derrière elle.

 _-Tu es sûr que tout va bien Tate ? Tu as l'air plus pâle que d'habitude._

Demanda Lottis quelques minutes plus tard d'un air décontenancé et toujours assise par terre avec son carnet à la main. Elle continuait de prendre des notes à propos des écrits qui recouvraient les murs. Elle avait déjà rempli plusieurs pages.

 _-Oui ne t'en fais pas... Je... Je n'aime juste pas les lieux clos comme ceux-là._

Bafouilla-t-il en sueur et en observant avec beaucoup appréhensions l'ombre noire qui restait immobile derrière son amie.

L'ombre s'anima soudainement. Sa tête semblait tourner pour regarder dans la direction d'un grand passage sur leur droite. Tate tourna aussi sa tête pour apercevoir quelqu'un arriver tranquillement : l'autre ombre venait de prendre forme humaine afin de sortir du mur. Tate s'adressa aussitôt à Lottis d'un air perturbé.

 _-Tu ne vois toujours rien ?!_

 _-Voir quoi ? Tu as vu un pokémon ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

 _-C'est possible..._

Bredouilla-t-il en fixant la personne qui continuait à marcher tranquillement dans leur direction. Comme Tate s'y attendait, il s'agissait là d'un spectre à l'allure d'un jeune homme dans une tenue d'époque faite d'un long tissu léger et blanc. Une autre personne arriva dans son dos et bientôt, des dizaines de spectres arrivèrent lentement à l'entrée de la salle.

Tate le sentait mal et attrapa Lottis par le bras.

 _-On ne devrait vraiment pas rester ici, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'inquiète. Viens avec moi, il faut qu'on sorte de là._

Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Lottis qui ne voyait toujours rien sortit une petite machine à la couleur rouge de son sac, il s'agissait d'un pokedex. Elle le pointa vers l'entrée alors que Tate s'était agrippé à elle.

 _-Ce n'est sûrement qu'un pokémon sauvage. Ne t'en fais pas..._

Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante et attrapant son bras. Le pokedex s'alluma et cria dans sa voix métallique à l'attention de la jeune fille :

 _-pokémon détecté ! pokémon détecté ! Son nom est fantominus. Le pokémon gazeux._

 _-Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre. Il y a souvent des fantominus qui se baladent dans des lieux comme celui-là, j'en croise très souvent._

Le rassura Lottis devant un Tate qui n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Ce n'était pas les fantômes que le pokedex venait de détecter... C'était tout simplement lui. Mais ça, Lottis ne pouvait pas le savoir.

 _-Hey Tate, si ça ne va pas on va ressortir, ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends que ça fasse peur ce genre..._

D'un coup, Lottis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle s'écroula par terre.

 _-Lottis ?_

S'exclama Tate dans une expression effarée.

Elle avait perdu connaissance.  
Ses pokémon Chaussette suivit de Piou-piou firent de même quelques secondes plus tard et tombèrent au sol près d'elle. Tate écarquilla de grands yeux paniqués et regarda autour de lui des centaines de personnes qui les encerclaient. Tous étaient habillés de manières identiques et étaient tournés vers eux. Il ne se sentait pas bien non plus, il entendait des murmures qui raisonnaient dans sa tête. Sa vision se brouilla et il tomba à son tour dans les vapes.

.

 **Chapitre 40 : Les ombres du tombeau.**

Toujours dans la pyramide, Tate revenait doucement à lui. Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il avait perdu connaissance, mais par contre, une douleur horrible le lançait dans la tête avec une migraine atroce. Il se releva difficilement dans la poussière.

 _-Lottis, tout va bien ?_

Bredouillait-il les yeux encore clos en la cherchant à tâtons. Il se trouvait dans le noir complet et ne ressentait pas la présence ni de Lottis ni de ses pokémon près de lui.  
Il arriva à décoller ses paupières après quelques minutes à se frotter les yeux et réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la même pièce qu'avant. Il pouvait voir dans le noir et constater avec inquiétudes que non seulement Lottis n'était pas là, mais qu'en plus, il se trouvait dans une minuscule pièce poussiéreuse et complètement vide sans portes ni aucun passage sur des murs nus. S'il n'avait pas était un fantominus, il aurait été comme emmuré vivant.  
L'inquiétude le gagna rapidement, et si Lottis était dans une situation similaire ? Il se sentait responsable de l'avoir emmenée ici alors qu'elle l'avait mise en garde à propos de cet endroit dangereux.

Une curieuse démangeaison le prenait à l'avant-bras et se gratta sans trop y donner d'importance puis se leva et tenta de reprendre sa forme de pokémon. Il retrouva sa forme ronde et gazeuse de fantominus et fonça dans le mur pour pouvoir passer au travers. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se heurta violemment aux blocs de pierre et tomba lourdement au sol pour rouler par terre sur plusieurs mètres.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

 _-... Je ne passe pas au travers ?!_

Il se releva difficilement et tenta de retraverser de nouveau le mur, puis le plafond dans succès. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de cette sinistre salle. Quelque chose l'empêchait de fuir.

 _-Alors ça, ce n'est pas normal..._

Marmonna t-il préoccupé par la situation.

Un gémissement dans un coin tout au fond de la salle attira son attention. Il tourna sa tête et remarqua plusieurs pokémon spectres serrer les uns contre les autres dans un coin, l'air terrorisé et paniqué. C'était tout comme lui un regroupement de petits fantominus qui auraient normalement dû eux aussi pouvoir sortir de là. Visiblement, Tate n'était pas le seul à avoir été coincé ici.

 _-Alors voilà où étaient passés tous les pokémon spectres de ce lieu... Je comprends pourquoi je n'en voyais aucun dehors._

Se dit-il sombrement pour lui même en s'approchant du petit groupe.

La démangeaison revenait, il reprit forme humaine et se gratta le bras avec fougue.

Pendant qu'il se grattait, il remarqua que les autres pokémon spectres présents dans la salle possédaient d'étranges croûtes blanches qui recouvraient certaines parties de leur corps. Son attention se reporta alors sur son bras. Des rougeurs avaient complètement envahi sa peau au niveau de son poignet.

Il examina attentivement son bras avec inquiétudes, quelque chose le piquait et le chatouillait, comme si de minuscules insectes dévoraient sa peau et rentraient dans ses muscles et sa chair. Il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'une telle maladie chez les pokémon spectres et visiblement, ça semblait très contagieux.

Il tenta de gratter à nouveau ses rougeurs, et même à les lécher, sans succès. Il recouvra complètement son avant-bras de salive, mais les rougeurs ne partaient pas.

 _-Ça ne sert à rien..._

Gémissait un des fantominus à Tate.

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Cette maladie rentre dans nos corps et nous dévore de l'intérieur. Il faudrait qu'un humain nous soigne pour nous en immuniser... Mais c'est impossible, car nous sommes coincés ici._

Pleurnicha-t-il.

 _-Nos corps sont complètement dévorés par cette maladie..._

Dit-un autre.

Plusieurs heures passèrent dans la pyramide, la situation semblait toujours aussi désespérée et Tate n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de la jeune archéologue. Il ne trouvait aucun moyen de sortir de cet endroit et il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Il avait beau donner des coups de poing contre les murs, gratter, chercher à passer au travers sous différentes formes fantomatiques, il ne parvenait pas à s'extirper de ce lieu sordide.

Toujours sous sa forme humaine, il inspectait le mur dans ses moindres détails. Il perdait patience et il commençait à avoir peur.

 _-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir de là !_

 _-C'est inutile... Cela fait plusieurs mois pour certains que nous sommes ici... Rien ne marche..._

Pleurnicha un fantominus dans le dos de Tate.

 _-Vraiment ? Vous êtes là depuis si longtemps ?! Un pokémon spectre qui ne mange pas pendant plus d'une semaine commence à dépérir et à s'affaiblir._

S'étonna le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Et bien comme tu as pu le constater... Nous sommes tous malades et affaiblis ici. Mais ce n'est pas le pire._

Dit le petit fantominus.

Un autre fantominus lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer le plafond. Tate leva le nez.

 _-C'est quoi le pire ?_

 _-Il y a ce... Ce pokémon étrange... Il vient de temps en temps pour emmener l'un d'entre nous et le dévorer..._

Lâcha le petit pokémon d'un ton caverneux.

Tate remarqua une longue crevasse dans le mur, il avait d'ailleurs déjà tenté de s'y faufiler sans succès.  
La soudaine sensation d'être observé par ce passage lui fit froid dans le dos. Un grand œil rouge brillant comme du feu apparut alors dans la fente et fixa Tate d'une sombre lueur.

 _-Alors c'est lui qui nous retient prisonniers ?_

Demanda-t-il aux autres pokémon apeurés.

Tate comprit alors pourquoi il ne pouvait plus sortir de la pièce. Ce pokémon avait utilisé son attaque regard noir sur lui. Il ne pouvait donc plus sortir d'ici. Le pokémon referma ensuite son œil, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Après avoir longuement observé la fente, Tate reporta ensuite son attention sur le mur, il remarqua quelques écritures dans un coin qui lui avaient échappé. Il s'y rendit dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici et tenta maladroitement de les déchiffrer avec ce que Lottis lui avait appris. Tate avait une mémoire photographique, et il retenait tout ce qu'il voyait dans la journée dans ses moindres détails.

 _-Alors... Il me semble qu'ils parlent d'un roi fou enfermé dans son sarcophage... Il a enterré avec lui tous ses sujets dans la pyramide. Arg quelle horreur... Ils parlent de sacrifice humain..._

Marmonna Tate qui déchiffrait à une vitesse folle les écrits.

Une forte inquiétude au sujet de Lottis le gagna à sa lecture. Et s'il la sacrifiait lui aussi ?

Le cri perçant d'un des fantominus s'éleva subitement dans son dos, le coupant dans sa lecture. Tate se retourna vivement pour voir un long bras d'ombre fendre la pièce et attraper fermement un des petits fantominus et l'emporter dans la fente.

Tate observa bouche bée la scène d'horreur avec un haut-le-cœur sans avoir eu le temps de lui venir en aide. En deux secondes, c'était déjà fini et le petit pokémon s'était fait dévorer sous le regard affolé et terrorisé de ses compagnons.

Quelques goûtes de sang violet s'écoula du plafond et tomba dans un goûte à goûte par terre.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés sentit la chair de poule le gagner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le long bras d'ombre sortit de nouveau de la fente et tenta d'attraper un autre fantominus, mais cette fois-ci, Tate fut plus rapide et lui barra le passage en changeant de forme. Il se transforma en un croisement entre un grolem et un demolosse : Il prit l'apparence d'un énorme pokémon semblable à une grosse boule de pierres avec des bras, des jambes et une petite tête. Mais sa gueule était plus longue, avec de longs crocs acérés et des cornes sur la tête.  
Il exécuta aussitôt une forte attaque mâchouille sur leur agresseur et le repoussa. Puis, il lui grogna et feula dessus dans l'espoir de l'impressionner.  
Le pokémon à qui appartenait le bras semblait contrarié et rentra sa main. Tate resta devant les petits pokémon et ne bougea pas sous cette forme, bien décidé à les défendre.

 _-Montre-toi, lâche._

S'écria Tate.

La créature se mit à rire avant de se terrer au fond de sa crevasse.

 _-Tu fais le malin avec tes transformations, joli cœur... Mais on en reparlera dans quelques jours, quand tu te seras affaibli. Je te mangerais en premier._

Ria le pokémon mystérieux.

Tate tenta de lui envoyer une attaque balle-ombre pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais le pokémon était bien caché derrière son mur et il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre en dépit de ses efforts. Il aurait fallu briser le plafond pour l'atteindre, mais Tate en était incapable.

Il reprit sa forme humaine et regarda les pokémon spectres qui lui lançaient des regards désespérés, comme s'ils l'imploraient de les sauver.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me battre, je vous défendrais. Personne ici ne se fera manger._

Assura-t-il.

Mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

Car malgré sa promesse, Tate ne savait pas lui même s'il arriverait à contrer bien longtemps ce pokémon en étant lui-même affamé, malade et affaiblis avec ses démangeaisons.

Il ne savait aussi pas réellement se battre, car ses transformations n'étaient que du bluff, et, en vue de sa petite défense comme lui avait souligné Lottis, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à ce pokémon pour comprendre que Tate était une proie facile dès la première attaque qu'il recevrait sur le coin de la figure. Il allait donc d'autant plus devenir vulnérable dans les jours qui arriveraient.

Il regarda d'un air perdu le sol, il espérait que Lottis puisse venir à son aide. Car il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'en tirer seul.

Mais elle-même était-elle dans une fâcheuse situation ? Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard, se disait-il.


	8. Chap 41 à 46 - Archéologie interdite

**Chapitre 41 : Archéologie interdite.**

Plus loin, dans le grand hall à l'entrée de la pyramide, plusieurs gardes de nuit et leurs caninos s'étaient attroupés autour de quelqu'un évanouis au sol. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille étendue à même sur le carrelage froid avec ses deux pokémon : C'était Lottis, Chaussette et Piou-piou.

Elle revenait doucement à elle, et avait comme pour Tate, une sale douleur à l'arrière du crâne. La lumière blanche et agressive des lustres au plafond lui brûlait les yeux. Tout en se relevant difficilement, elle étira une longue grimace de mécontentement qui tordit son visage.

 _-Ouch..._

Se plaignit-elle en se massant l'arrière de la tête, suivi de ses deux compagnons qui se relevaient difficilement eux aussi. Le propriétaire des lieux, un homme très petit aux cheveux blancs habillé dans une chemise trop grande, se pencha sur elle, l'air très mécontent.

 _-Jeune fille, c'est une chance qu'on vous ait trouvée à l'entrée de la seconde pyramide, je ne comprends même pas par quel miracle vous êtes toujours en vie. On vous avait pourtant prévenu que le lieu était dangereux et d'autant plus la nuit !_

Vociféra-t-il.

 _-Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé..._

Souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en jetant des rapides coups d'œil aux vitrines remplies de sculptures autour d'eux. Elle semblait réaliser tout doucement qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la pyramide.

 _-Croyez-moi, ça aurait pu être pire._

Grinça le propriétaire.

Lottis leva la tête en panique et réalisa que Tate n'était pas là.

 _-Et mon ami... Il n'est pas là ?_

 _-Votre ami... ?_

 _-Un garçon avec des cheveux noirs et bouclés... Il s'appelle Tate... Il était avec moi. Je ne le vois pas..._

S'écria Lottis à demi affolée en agitant ses mains comme si elle voulait dessiner son portrait.

Personne ne répondit, mais tout le monde échangea un regard de terreur avant de le reporter de nouveau vers la jeune archéologue.

 _-C'est mauvais... Ne me dites pas qu'il est resté dedans..._

 _-Moi je n'irais pas le rechercher..._

Bafouillèrent deux gardes du site à l'arrière du groupe.

Lottis se releva.

 _-Il faut aller le chercher, il s'est peut-être perdu dans les galeries souterraines. Il n'a aucune source de lumière en plus, car il n'a pas l'attaque Flash !_

Dit-elle, inquiète.

Mais le propriétaire ne semblait pas très chaud pour y aller.

 _-Y aller au beau milieu de la nuit ? Certainement pas. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux... Personne n'en ressortira vivant. C'est même un miracle que vous ayez pu en ressortir saine et sauve. Si on y va, ça ne sera qu'en plein jour, quand... Quand le danger sera absent._

 _-Monsieur, demain il sera probablement déjà trop tard..._

Chuchota un des gardes avec effrois.

 _-Où est le problème exactement ? Mon pokémon a l'attaque flash, on pourra y voir à l'intérieur. On ne peut pas le laisser seul dans le noir total, il sera incapable de sortir de la pyramide._

Implora Lottis au propriétaire.

 _-Le problème ? Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ?_

 _-Mon ami est peut-être en danger de mort... Alors oui, peut-être que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se trame dans cette fichue pyramide !_

Éleva-t-elle la voix.

 _-Il y a un... Un mauvais esprit qui est pris au piège là-dedans. C'était un ancien roi fou qui a été enterré vivant avec tous ses sujets. Il a condamné avec lui l'âme de tous les défunts qui sont enterrés dans les tombeaux. Ils sont destinés à une vie de servitude pour ce monstre. Et la nuit, ils attrapent les personnes imprudentes en offrande à ce mauvais esprit pour les garder avec eux pour toujours. Et ils sacrifient tous les enfants et les jeunes femmes vierges au dieu psychopompe sur un hôtel sacrificiel, et ils auraient pu vous trancher la tête !_

Conta sombrement le propriétaire.

Un des gardes approuva ses propos.

 _-Et le pire ce sont les pauvres pokémon spectres qui viennent pour se cacher là bas... Ils pensent trouver un abri au calme des dresseurs, le lieu est propice au développement de leurs pouvoirs spectres... Mais... Mais cette chose les capture pour les manger._

 _-Exactement, voilà pourquoi on interdit à chaque visiteur de venir ici._

Dit sombrement le propriétaire.

 _-C'est pour ça que nous ne ferons pas d'excursion de nuit. C'est trop risqué._

Ajouta le garde.  
D'un coup, Lottis échangea un regard avec ses deux pokémon, et tous trois se mirent à pouffer de rire d'une manière vraiment pas discrète du tout.  
 _-Prrfff... J'aurais tout entendu... Hahahaha... Un mauvais esprit qui bouffe de la vierge... Mais bien sûr. Vous devriez peut-être un peu moins fumer de la noadkoko après le boulot, moi je vous le dis._  
Lança Lottis d'un air amusée devant le regard perplexe de tous.

Puis, elle se tourna vers ses deux pokémon en essayant de reprendre contenance.  
 _-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous n'allons pas nous attarder ici. Piou-Piou, Chaussette ! Aller, venez vous deux !_

Continua la jeune archéologue qui attrapa ses affaires et partit dehors suivit de près par ses deux pokémon qui rigolaient encore.

 _-Où allez-vous comme ça jeune fille ?!_

Hurla le propriétaire.

Lottis se retourna d'un air hostile et décidé.

 _-Je vais sauver mon ami au lieu d'écouter vos sornettes ridicules. Si vous voulez rester ici à attendre, c'est votre choix. Moi je ne vais pas attendre les bras croisés qu'il lui arrive du mal._

Elle disparut ensuite dans la nuit noire avec ses deux pokémon.

 _-De toute façon c'est sûrement déjà trop tard. Il doit déjà manger les pissenlits par la racine. Et si elle veut finir pareil, et bien qu'elle y aille!_

Marmonna le propriétaire des lieux d'un air mauvais.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la plus petite pyramide, des murmures emplissaient le mur à l'intérieur de la grande salle. _«Pourquoi tu l'as laissée partir? Pourquoi tu as fait ça?» «C'est elle, c'est elle qui apporte sulfura.» «Le maître va être furieux.» «Mais elle devait nous apporter sulfura, elle va nous sauver.»_

 _-SILENCE !_

Les ombres prises au piège dans le tombeau semblaient paniquer, tous s'étaient tues et se tournèrent avec crainte vers un homme qui les observaient de loin.

L'homme spectral en question portait une couronne sur la tête ainsi qu'une longue barbe et avait l'air au bord de la folie.

 _-Pourquoi vous avez libéré la fille ? Elle devait être sacrifiée au dieu psychopompe._

Beugla-t-il dans une expression contrariée.

Un des hommes terrorisés s'agenouilla devant son maître d'un air soumis, se recroquevillant sur lui même tel un petit rongeur.

 _-Nous avons déjà offert le fantominus à votre pokémon, votre altesse._

 _-Et mon pokémon va tous vous punir si vous continuez à relâcher ainsi nos visiteurs !_

S'énerva l'étrange roi.

 _-Mais, votre altesse..._

 _-SILENCE ! Vous m'appartenez tous ! Pour toujours ! Et si vous n'obéissez pas, mon pokémon vous punira encore et encore !_

Cria le roi.

Tous ses sujets semblaient le craindre, mais un bruit attira alors l'attention de tous. C'était Lottis, qui était revenue. Accompagnée par ses deux pokémon Piou-piou et Chaussette. Elle passa calmement devant l'assemblée sans réaliser qu'elle était entourée de spectres. Car elle ne pouvait toujours pas les voir.

Le roi se leva, et la regarda comme si elle venait de l'insulter. Il eut un rictus d'agacement avant de s'adresser à tous les spectres.

 _-Vous attendez quoi ?! Capturez-la ! Capturez-la ! Le dieu psychopompe n'aime pas attendre ses repas ! Il a faim, il a TOUJOURS faim !_

Hurla-t-il de fureur en la pointant du doigt.

Tous les spectres s'avancèrent pour lui obéir, mais ils se figèrent la seconde d'après. Lottis ne le savait pas, mais son âme dégageait de grandes flammes brûlantes qui aveuglaient les esprits. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur incandescente rappelant ceux d'un sulfura et une chaleur bienveillante apaisa tout le monde. Tous s'agenouillèrent en la laissant passer en dépit de l'excitation du roi. Ils ne pouvaient pas la toucher.

 _-Sulfura est de retour, elle nous a apporté sulfura. Le dieu psychopompe a entendu nos prières._

Dirent tous les spectres en même temps, croyant voir un sulfura.

Lottis continua son chemin sous le regard du roi qui ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Son pokémon Chaussette reniflait le sol, elle était à la recherche de Tate.

Après avoir parcouru une bonne partie du labyrinthe, l'elecsprint se figea devant un mur. Un grand dessin symbolisant la mort y avait été gravé. La jeune fille posa sa main dessus et l'examina attentivement.

 _-C'est ici ? Mais je ne vois pas de porte._

Bredouilla Lottis.

Le pokémon jappa positivement.

Visiblement Tate serait bel et bien derrière ce mur sans aucune entrée ni issue.

 _-Comment Tate a-t-il bien pu entrer là dedans... ? C'est à ne rien y comprendre..._

Souffla-t-elle.

La jeune archéologue se tourna vers Piou-piou.

 _-Je vais avoir besoin de ton attaque force pour défoncer ce mur mon grand._

Dit-elle.

Le pokémon semblable à un coq humanoïde se concentra longuement, et d'un coup de pied, s'apprêta à démolir le mur de pierre.

Après des dizaines de coups de plus en plus insistants contre la façade du mur, une longue fissure apparut finalement. Tate se leva sur la défensive. _« Qui vient là ?! »_ S'écria-t-il. Mais tous les petits pokémon derrière lui se jetèrent contre son dos de terreur au cas où un autre monstre viendrait pour les mangers.

 _-POOF !_

Le coup de grâce fut envoyé, et le mur tomba en miettes aux pieds du jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Une forte lumière l'aveugla et fit disparaître l'obscurité dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

Il reconnut avec un grand soulagement Piou-piou, qui avait martelé le mur de coups de pieds. Il avait eu suffisamment de forces pour défoncer le mur et prenait maintenant une pause de karaté en bombant fièrement le torse devant sa dresseuse.

 _-Là tu m'impressionnes Piou-piou ! C'était génial !_

S'écria Lottis suivit de près par Chaussette l'elecsprint, qui brillait comme une ampoule grâce à son attaque flash. La jeune archéologue regarda ensuite Tate et lui adressa un sourire gêné en lui faisant coucou de la main.

 _-Désolé, j'ai encore tout cassé !_

 _-Et bien vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! Parce que c'est un vrai danger ici !_

S'écria Tate de soulagement qui se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se demandait sérieusement s'il allait pouvoir échapper à ce lieu sinistre un jour.

Lottis semblait surprise par cette soudaine étreinte et se mit à rougir, mais elle réalisa qu'une énorme main d'ombre fonçait à toute allure vers son ami.

Le pokémon mystérieux attrapa fermement Tate par la cheville et le tira fortement en arrière. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés poussa un cri de peur, il fut traîné quelques mètres en arrière avant de se retrouver suspendu par le pied dans les airs. Une grande gueule s'ouvrit devant la fente du plafond. Le pokémon s'en lécha les babines avec sa longue langue pointue, et s'apprêtait à le dévorer vivant.

.

 **Chapitre 42: Le monstre caché de la pyramide.**

La situation semblait périlleuse pour Tate qui se retrouvait suspendu en l'air par une cheville, prêt à être avalé tout cru par un pokémon d'ombre mystérieux. Le pokémon tenta de mordre le pauvre garçon aux cheveux bouclés, mais celui-ci se débattait de toutes ses forces. _  
« Au secours ! »_ Gémissait-il désespérément.

 _-Tate ! Tiens bon, on arrive !_

S'écria Lottis en bondissant à l'intérieur de la salle, suivie par ses deux pokémon.

En un claquement de secondes, Chaussette, l'elecsprint de la jeune fille fendit l'air les crocs en avant et se jeta sur la main d'ombre qui retenait Tate pour la mordre. Des éclaires sortirent de sa mâchoire et se déversèrent dans un torrent de lumière sur cet agresseur.

Tate fut libéré. Il retomba lourdement au sol sous sa forme humaine, puis il courut à 4 pattes jusqu'à Lottis pour se cramponner à sa jambe de façon apeurée.

Piou-piou se jeta aussi sur ce mystérieux pokémon dans une attaque éclate-Roc. Il frappa directement à la source au niveau du plafond de toutes ses forces avec un coup de pied bien placé.

Le choc fut si brutal que le plafond lâcha et libéra un énorme sarcophage d'or dans un bruit assourdissant et un tas de roches et de poussières. Le pokémon semblait se cacher à l'intérieur du sarcophage et émit un long grognement de mécontentement pour avoir été délogé de son trou.

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux à sa vue.

 _-C'est quoi ça ?!_

 _-C'est un pokémon ! C'est lui qui a voulu me bouffer !_

Pleurnicha Tate en se relevant.

 _-C'est donc lui qui t'a enfermé ici ?_

 _-Oui, il a aussi essayé de manger les pokémon derrière moi et les séquestres depuis un moment... Il … Il en a même mangé un sous mes yeux... Ce pokémon est malfaisant, c'est aussi lui qui nous a attaqués tout à l'heure et qui rend le lieu dangereux._

Continua de chouiner Tate en s'agrippant à Lottis comme un gros bébé.

Lottis sortit son pokedex très intriguée. Il réagissait vivement au moment même où elle l'allumait.

 _-pokémon détecté ! Fantominus le pokémon gazeux !_

 _-C'est un fantominus ça ?!_

Lança Lottis de surprise.

 _-Mais non ! Ce n'est pas un fantominus ! Le pokedex a dû biper le mauvais pokémon._

Répondit nerveusement Tate qui se doutait que c'était lui que le pokedex venait de sonder, puis ce qu'il s'était foutu malencontreusement devant en s'agrippant à la jeune fille.

Lottis tapa sur son pokedex et l'avança un peu plus vers le sarcophage.

 _-Ce pokémon n'existe pas dans la base de données du pokedex._

S'écria la petite machine rouge.

 _-Merci professeur Chen. 40 ans d'études sur les pokémon pour ça. Tu n'es pas foutu d'ajouter plus que 150 pokémon là dedans ?!_

Railla Lottis d'une voix frustrée.

Tate ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette remarque et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour se calmer. Mais cela ne faisait pas rire le pokémon qui était dans son sarcophage. 2 grands yeux rouges s'ouvrirent et fixèrent ses adversaires. Il avait l'air très en colère.

Il se souleva dans les airs et flotta d'un air spectral, décidé à attaquer. Tate poussa un gémissement de peur en le voyant s'animer et recula en arrière pour se coller contre tous les pokémon spectres terrorisés eux aussi.

Quant à Lottis, elle était décidée à l'affronter. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de se battre contre les pokémon sauvages, mais celui-ci devait être absolument mis hors d'état de nuire étant donné qu'il traquait et tuait les fantominus sauvages de cette zone.

 _-Chaussette, attaque cage-éclaire pour ne pas qu'il bouge !_

Le chien de foudre libéra une puissante décharge électrique et emprisonna à l'intérieur le pokémon sauvage en le paralysant, l'empêchant de bouger ou de fuir. Tate observa avec beaucoup d'étonnements la jeune archéologue à l'œuvre. Elle sortit son ordinateur portable de sa sacoche et y ouvrit son logiciel plus performant. La machine le bipa.

 _« Tutankafer : Mâle, niveau 47. Taille de 5 pieds et un poids de 168 livres. Propriétaire : Décédé. Il est originaire du pays d'Unis et vit dans le désert. Quand il est inactif, Tutankafer a l'air d'un sarcophage antique. Mais dès qu'il passe à l'attaque, son visage apparaît et ses mains jaillissent, créant un effet de surprise. Il est de type spectre, cet individu a une grosse défense, mais une toute petite attaque et il est très lent. »_

 _-Comment un pokémon d'Unis a pu se retrouver ici ? Visiblement, il doit en plus vivre dans une zone désertique alors qu'ici, c'est la campagne..._

 _-C'est vrai que c'est curieux, quelqu'un l'aurait abandonné ici tu crois ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Ta mère est bien la championne de type spectre de l'élite des 4 ? Je vais le capturer et tu le lui confiras pour qu'elle l'empêche de devenir un danger pour tout le monde... Ce pokémon est complètement paumé... Il est incapable de ce nourrir par lui même ici, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu un prédateur pour les pokémon spectres sauvages._

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son brasegali.

 _-Piou-piou, je crois que ce pokémon est pour toi. Il va falloir que tu tapes fort si on veut le mettre hors d'état de nuire._

Elle sortit ensuite de son sac une étrange pokeball verte et noire, elle était adaptée pour les captures dans le noir sur des pokémon spectres. Tate regarda avec crainte la petite balle et recula tout au fond de la salle derrière les autres pokémon spectres.

Piou-piou s'élança sur son adversaire déjà paralysé et lui infligea suffisamment de dégâts avec une attaque de feu pour que Lottis puisse le capturer. En cinq minutes c'était fini et le Tutankafer avait disparu dans la pokeball.

Elle rangea sa précieuse capture dans son sac et se tourna vers le groupe de pokémon sauvages apeurés.

 _-C'est fini, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre._

Dit-elle dans un sourire rassurant en tendant son bras vers eux.

 _-Ils sont blessés et malades._

Dit Tate qui regardait l'étrange croûte blanche qui avait recouvert la plupart des petits fantominus.

 _-On va aller soigner ça. Il faudrait que je regarde ça à la lumière._

Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Les fantominus se précipitèrent sur Lottis et restèrent collés et accrochés à elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin ressortir à l'abri dehors sous le regard foudroyant de jalousie de Tate. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'air très enjoué à partager la jeune archéologue avec d'autres pokémon spectres. Et d'autant plus des mâles.

Pendant qu'il suivait en ronchonnant Lottis jusqu'à la sortie, ils durent traverser la grande salle des tombeaux dans le sous-sol. À sa grande surprise, tous les fantômes étaient là, à les attendre.

Mais ils avaient changé, ils avaient l'air plus détendus et bienveillants contrairement à leur première rencontre.

Tate se figea, pendant que Lottis qui ne voyait toujours pas les spectres continuait de marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie avec les petits fantominus dans les bras.

Un des hommes fantomatiques s'avança vers lui, un air de gratitude dans les yeux.

 _-Seigneur Psychopompe, nous vous remercions vous et votre amie. Vous avez pris le pokémon de l'homme malfaisant qui nous retenait prisonniers ici depuis des années et des années. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous sauver et nous étions condamnés à lui obéir pour l'éternité. Mais grâce à vous, cet homme n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur nous._

Tate ouvrit de grands yeux de surprises et observa les centaines d'âmes qui semblaient attendre quelque chose de sa part.

 _-Seigneur Psychopompe, vous devez nous indiquer la sortie. Nous devons vous suivre maintenant._

Sans dire un mot, Tate passa devant tout le monde et emboîta le chemin jusqu'à la grande porte que Lottis avait ouverte avec Piou-piou. Lorsqu'il se retourna, tout le monde avait disparu.

Ils étaient enfin libres.

Tate retrouva Lottis en compagnie des petits pokémon spectres quelques pas plus loin devant l'entrée. La jeune archéologue rigolait et sentait des chatouilles dans le cou à cause de plusieurs d'entre eux. Les fantominus, même sauvages, avaient toujours l'habitude d'être très amicaux avec les humains, voir même un peu trop câlins. C'était dans leur nature.

Un des fantominus se frotta affectueusement contre la joue de Lottis et la lui lécha amicalement en guise de remerciement.

 _-Un peu de tenue..._

Ronchonna Tate à l'attention de l'autre fantominus. Il semblait ne pas apprécier la scène et lui grognait presque dessus.

Une fois installés sur une table de pique-nique, Chaussette éclaira Lottis afin qu'elle examine avec attention le corps des petits pokémon spectres. Seul Tate restait à l'écart en écoutant et se grattait de nouveau son bras qui le démangeait.

Lottis attrapa une petite loupe, du coton et un produit de couleur bleue avant de faire des prélèvements. Au bout que quelques minutes, le liquide bleu sur le coton changea de couleur.

Elle tira une grimace perplexe.

 _-On dirait le pokerus... Je croyais cette maladie éteinte depuis plusieurs siècles... Heureusement, une injection toute bête d'un antibiotique soigne ce virus en trois jours._

Les fantominus regardèrent Lottis avec insistance, ils voulaient être soulagés de leurs démangeaisons qui duraient depuis des semaines.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis archéologue-scientifique et j'ai un permis de soin sur les pokémon sauvages comme je les étudie et m'en approche pour mon travail. Je suis en mesure de vous faire cette injection, comme ça, vous irez mieux dès demain matin._

Elle sortit une seringue et plusieurs aiguilles de son sac et prépara le terrain pour soigner les fantominus.

Seul Tate, qui avait trop honte de lui avouer qu'il était un pokémon resta de marbre et la regarda faire sans demander de l'aide. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Piou-piou et Chaussette qui se grattaient déjà eux aussi.

 _-Vous aussi, le pokerus est extrêmement contagieux sur tous les pokémon, je suis certaine que vous l'avez aussi._

Une fois les soins prodigués sur tout le monde, à l'exception de Tate, les deux amis retournèrent dans le grand-hall tout en laissant derrière eux les fantominus dans la nature. Le Tutankafer quant à lui, fut envoyé à Agatha et tout le monde partit se coucher.

À l'intérieur, le roi était désormais seul, sans sujets et sans pokémon. Une expression de frustration se dessina sur son visage. Une voix féminine s'éleva alors dans son dos.

 _-Comme c'est pitoyable... Comment as-tu pu laisser un stupide fantominus et sa copine battre ce pokémon ultra fort venant d'Unis que nous t'avions offert sur un plateau d'argent ?_

Il se retourna pour faire face à Pétronille, la fillette aux cheveux roses attachés en deux nattes dans son dos. Malgré les années, elle n'avait pas changé. À côté d'elle, Norbert l'hypnomade lui tenait la main comme s'il avait été son papa.

 _-S... Seigneur psychopompe, je n'ai rien pu faire, les pokémon de cette jeune archéologue étaient plus forts..._

Bredouilla le roi en s'agenouillant devant l'hypnomade.

 _-Nous attendions de toi que tu nous offres un maximum d'âmes ici avec les voyageurs égarés. Tu ne sers plus à rien sans ton armée d'ombres, Norbert te mangera pour la peine !_

La petite se mit à rire et laissa l'hypnomade attraper le roi pour l'engloutir dans sa gueule béante.

L'hypnomade se lécha ensuite les lèvres d'un air non satisfait. Il ne semblait pas avoir aimé son repas.  
 _-Dégoûtant... Je préfère la saveur des âmes pures..._

Ronchonna-t-il.

Petronille observa ensuite d'un œil mauvais le grand dessin du Ho-Oh qui décorait le plafond de la grande salle. Elle se doutait que ce fantominus, c'était Tate.

 _-Alors tu continues de nous importuner toi... Ça ne se passera pas comme ça._

Dit-elle avant de disparaître dans la nuit avec son hypnomade.

Le lendemain matin, Lottis et Tate décidèrent de ne pas rester dans les pyramides de pokémonpolis et de partir ensemble de bonne heure en voiture pour un autre lieu moins périlleux. Tous deux avaient jugé le coin trop dangereux pour s'y attarder.

Ils retournèrent avec hâte dans la vieille voiture bleue du garçon aux cheveux bouclés dans l'intention de visiter un nouvel endroit. À la grande surprise de Lottis, Tate décida de rester avec elle pour reprendre à ses côtés le voyage à travers Kanto. Elle ne put retenir un sourire radieux qui n'échappa pas à Tate.

 _-Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m'accompagnes toujours pour nos recherches sur les oiseaux légendaires !_

S'enjoua t-elle.

Tate lui jeta un regard surpris. Il ne regarda donc pas la route durant quelques instants, absorbé par les beaux yeux bleu saphir de la jeune archéologue. _« Ho Arceus, elle vient de me sourire ?! »_ Se dit-il intérieurement, très surpris que quelqu'un puisse lui adresser un sourire.

Mais manque d'attention, sa voiture accrocha une autre voiture sur le parking. Une voix particulièrement désagréable et hautaine d'un adolescent prépubère s'échappa aussitôt du véhicule d'en face.

 _-Hey ! Fais un peu attention minable, cette voiture vaut plus cher que ta maison !_

Éructa la voix, aussitôt suivie par des cris de filles dissonants.

 _-Je sens qu'on a du lourd..._

Marmonna Lottis en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué par la fenêtre sur le véhicule qu'ils venaient de heurter.

Tate jeta un regard scandalisé et furieux vers le petit effronté qui venait de lui manquer de respect. Il réalisa alors que la voiture qu'il venait de heurter était une décapotable rouge flambant neuve et semblait être un modèle récent américain. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années était au volant et à l'arrière, un jeune gamin d'à peine dix ans aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés était entouré par une dizaine de jeunes femmes du même âge que la conductrice. Elles avaient toutes l'air très excitées, habillées en tenues de pompom-girls et agitaient énergiquement des pompons roses en l'air.

 _-T'es qui toi ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est beaucoup une dizaine de baby-sitters pour toi tout seul ?_

Ronchonna Tate, vraiment agacé.

 _-Qui je suis ?! Et il ose me demander qui je suis cet idiot ! T'es vraiment un looser avec ton épave du siècle dernier._

Ricana le gamin suivi par les pouffements de rires des nanas derrière lui dignes d'une basse-cour.

 _-C'est une DS de 1973, une voiture de collection qui a plus de charmes que ta canette de cola qui te sert de véhicule, petit ignorant. De plus, à ton âge, tu devrais plutôt écumer les bacs à sable et non les femmes._

Lança Tate d'un air mauvais.

L'adolescent leva alors les bras d'un air particulièrement prétentieux et s'adressa à ses passagères.

 _-Aller les filles, dites-lui qui je suis ! On va bien lui faire cet honneur, non ?_

Fanfaronna-t-il.

.

 **Chapitre 43: La surprise de Lottis.**

En face du véhicule de Lottis et de Tate, une dizaine de filles en pompom-girls s'agitaient de manière très hystérique dans la voiture qu'ils venaient d'accrocher. Elles criaient sans retenues le nom du gamin de dix ans qu'elles accompagnaient en voyage.

 _-HHHOUUUAAAA ! Regis, Regis Chen c'est notre héros ! Tout le monde face à lui sont des Zéros ! Regis, Regis Chen c'est le meilleur ! C'est le petit-fils du grand professeur ! Oooouuiiiii !_

Lottis s'étouffa aussitôt de rire contre le bras de Tate, la main plaquée contre sa bouche.

 _-Je crois qu'on est face à un cas psychiatrique là._

Rigola-t-elle à en perdre son souffle.

Tate ne put s'empêcher de mourir de rire à son tour dans un _«C'est toute sa famille qui est foutue»_ suite à la remarque de son amie, en tapant sur le volant tellement la scène leur paraissait ridicule et improbable.

 _-Regis Chen. Le petit-fils du professeur Chen. Ha, je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es autant attardé mon pauvre ! Tu n'as pas été gâté, je compatis. Et ton grand-père, il t'a offert une voiture de luxe alors que tu n'as que dix ans et même pas le permis ? Il y a vraiment un sérieux problème dans votre famille._

Ricana Tate avec une larme à l'œil.

 _-Et vous, vous êtes qui vous ? À quel nom mon grand-père doit-il envoyer la facture pour l'éraflure que tu as faite à la carrosserie de ma magnifique voiture ?_

Ragea aussitôt Régis Chen.

Lottis chuchota quelque chose semblable à une blague de Carambar à l'oreille de Tate, qui se pencha ensuite vers Regis en se tenant à la fenêtre de sa portière dans un sourire sournois. Il jeta un regard amusé en arrière à la jeune archéologue suite à sa remarque, pendant que le gamin sortait une pokémontre afin de téléphoner à son grand-père.

 _-Donc... Ton nom... ?_

 _-Alors mon nom c'est Collique et mon prénom All._

Répondit courtoisement Tate en toisant le jeune garçon.

Regis composa un numéro sur sa petite machine. Son grand-père, le professeur Chen, décrocha au bout du fil.

 _-Allo papy ? Il y a un All Collique qui vient d'érafler ma voiture !_

Grommela-t-il.

Le temps que Régis ne capte la blague que Lottis avait glissée à l'oreille de Tate, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés appuya de façon précipitée sur l'accélérateur de sa voiture et se barra en lui faisant salut de la main.

 _-L'alcoolique te salut !_

Cria Tate en disparaissant sur la route.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent ensuite depuis ce malencontreux accrochage. Lottis et Tate apprenaient doucement à se connaître un peu plus l'un et l'autre. La jeune fille se montrait timide, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de former d'autres personnes au métier d'archéologue. Mais Tate appréciait la douceur de Lottis et elle lui devenait de plus en plus utile pour se renseigner non seulement sur son passé, mais aussi pour ses futures arnaques quand il la quittera... Enfin du moins s'il y arrive !

Car depuis les derniers événements à pokémonpolis, ils étaient devenus tous les deux inséparables. Il ne savait pas si ça durerait, mais finalement, plus le temps passait et plus il s'attachait à elle.

Car il ne pouvait pas se mentir : Lottis avait raison quand elle disait qu'il était un pokémon grégaire qui souffrait de la solitude. Car effectivement, comme tous les fantominus de son espèce, il en souffrait. Et l'idée de voyager de nouveau seul commençait à le peser.

Il se sentait tout de même mal, car elle n'était toujours pas au courant de sa nature de fantominus. Et pour couronner le tout, ses démangeaisons ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il avait contracté le pokerus dans la pyramide au contacte des autres pokémon spectres malades et il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser seul. Si jamais Lottis s'en rendait compte, elle pourrait avoir des doutes à son sujet et réaliser qu'il n'est pas humain. Car il redoutait par-dessus tout le jour où elle découvrirait sa vraie nature, il avait peur non seulement de sa réaction, mais aussi qu'elle ne le rejette.

Un matin, ils étaient revenus faire un saut à Jadielle. Lottis devait passer voir sa sœur pour une affaire, elle avait reçu du courrier qu'elle devait aller chercher.

Tate décida de ne pas aller voir Agatha et lui cacha son passage à Jadielle. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse d'avouer à Lottis qu'il était un pokémon et il craignait les foudres de sa mère si elle s'en rendait compte.

Il suivit alors discrètement Lottis chez son aînée.

Il rencontra pour la première fois de sa vie la grande sœur de Lottis, Aidana:

Une jeune femme avec des cheveux lui arrivant juste en dessous des oreilles et d'un rouge légèrement plus foncés que ceux de Lottis. Contrairement à Lottis qui était dans la vingtaine, Aidana, elle, était plus âgée et déjà trentenaire. Elle n'était pas mariée, mais elle tenait une petite épicerie à Jadielle.

La jeune femme apparue à la porte avec un grand sourire accompagnée de son reptincel. Un pokémon lézard de feu.

 _-Lottis, te revoilà, ça me fait plaisir !_

Dit la grande sœur.

Puis elle jeta un regard intrigué vers Tate.

 _-Heu... Bonjour ? Vous êtes son ami ?_

Balbutia-t-elle.

Tate approuva d'un hochement de la tête.

Lottis lui fit un sourire.

 _-Oui, il s'appelle Tate, il m'accompagne en ce moment sur les fouilles._

Répondit Lottis.  
Puis, elle se tourna vers Tate.

 _-Tate, je te présente ma grande sœur Aidana! Et lui c'est son reptincel._

Tate salua la jeune femme en s'inclinant poliment en avant comme un gentleman.

 _-Enchanté. Je suis Tate Kikuko._

Aidana invita tout le monde à entrer.

Tate découvrit la maison où vivait Lottis. Contrairement à chez lui, la maison était chaleureuse, impeccable, propre et soigneusement rangée. Le parquet en bois semblait même très bien lustré et brillait de façon éclatante alors qu'un léger parfum de baies et d'épices embaumait l'air. La grande sœur de Lottis avait visiblement l'air d'une maniaque du ménage, car comme son amie voyageait souvent, Tate se doutait bien que ce n'était pas son œuvre.

Après s'être attardé sur le plancher, il remarqua des photos de famille dans le couloir d'entrée : l'une d'elles représentait Lottis plus jeune en compagnie de sa sœur Aidana, d'un salamèche dans ses bras et un pikachu femelle sur son épaule. À côté, une autre photo la représentait en étant entourée d'Aidana et deux autres jeunes filles aux cheveux rouges qui se ressemblaient beaucoup en compagnie d'un vieil homme. Lottis aurait donc 3 sœurs et peut-être un grand-père.

Il jeta ensuite un regard vers une grande arche en bois qui menait sur le salon, il était décoré d'un joli canapé rouge en tissus, de poufs colorés, d'une table basse en verre et d'une télévision à écran plat.

Tate se dirigea vers le salon d'un bon pas, l'air absorbé par ce qu'il y voyait, détaillant du regard les meubles et les décorations de la pièce. Aidana en profita pour attraper le bras de sa sœur et la retenir un peu en arrière.

Elle s'adressa à elle à voix basse.

 _-Lottis... Je peux te parler quelques minutes en privé ?_

 _-Oui pas de soucis... Tu nous attends là Tate ? Mets-toi à l'aise._

Répondit Lottis en s'adressant à sa sœur, puis à son ami.

Tate lui répondit en prenant place sur le canapé du salon tout en sortant un livre de sa poche comme si de rien était. Les deux filles s'éloignèrent ensuite dans une autre pièce à côté, laissant Tate tout seul dans la grande pièce de vie. Il s'assura qu'elles se soient suffisamment éloignées pour se gratter le poignet. Il souleva sa manche et regarda avec beaucoup de douleur de longues griffures ensanglantées sur son avant-bras. Ses démangeaisons devenaient un calvaire et s'étendaient sur son bras jusqu'à l'épaule, mais il avait trop honte pour demander de l'aide ou aller voir une infirmière Joëlle.

Son regard se porta alors sur le reptincel d'Aidana qui s'était positionné devant lui, l'air songeur et le fixait intensément dans les yeux pour le dévisager.

Tate sentit un malaise.

Le pokémon lézard se mit à renifler l'air d'un air concentré et s'avança vers Tate d'un pas lent. La réaction affolée de Tate ne se fit bien évidemment pas attendre.

 _-Ha non ! Ne t'approche pas toi ! Je suis contagieux !_

Ordonna-t-il d'un air grave.

Mais le pokémon sembla s'en contrefoutre et continua d'avancer d'un air penaud vers Tate. Le pauvre fantominus du se résoudre à chercher à le stopper avec le pied en essayent de l'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui.

 _-Éloigne-toi pauvre imbécile !_

Mais le pokémon commençait déjà à se gratter les dessous de bras.

Du côté de la jeune archéologue, elle remarqua que sa sœur avait une expression inhabituellement sévère sur le visage. Ce qui ne rassura pas Lottis.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Demanda Lottis à sa sœur qui continuait de la toiser d'un air suspicieux et silencieux.

 _-Je te promets que ce n'est pas moi qui ai laissé moisir la bouteille de lait dans le placard du salon !_

Ajouta Lottis à voix basse d'un air innocent.

 _-Lottis, tu sais ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des témoins d'arceus... Je ne veux pas les voir à la maison.  
_ Déclara Aidana d'une voix grave.

 _-Quoi ?! Mais non, Tate n'est pas un témoin d'arceus et il est gentil, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Je l'ai rencontré à Celadopole. Il m'a sauvée quand je me suis fait attaquer par la Team Rocket et ensuite je l'ai revu à Jadielle alors que je faisais des fouilles avec l'équipe d'archéologues. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à mon travail alors je l'ai laissé venir avec moi en formation pour lui apprendre à faire des fouilles archéologiques._

Fit Lottis, convaincue que Tate était quelqu'un de confiance.

 _-Il a l'air quand même étrange... Je ne sais pas si tu l'as bien regardé, mais il a l'air morbide, on dirait qu'il sort d'une secte où de je ne sais pas où... Il te suit en plus juste parce que ton travail l'intéresse ? T'es sûr que c'est quelqu'un de fiable ? Je n'aime pas trop te savoir seule avec des inconnus... Surtout que tu as toujours le chic pour attirer les garçons dépravés, et tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas digéré le dernier venu..._

 _-Oui il est spécial, mais... Je t'assure que ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Il est très gentil avec moi. Faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça... En plus, il vient de Jadielle lui aussi, sa mère c'est Agatha la championne du conseil des 4._ Ça _peut expliquer son look un peu spécial vu qu'elle est dresseuse de pokémon spectres._

Dit Lottis.

Aidana fut alors très surprise.

 _-Agatha ?! T'es sûr ?_

 _-Oui, c'est son fils, il m'a même présenté sa mère quand je l'ai vu aux fouilles, je l'ai vu de mes yeux, je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai._

Aidana attrapa alors Lottis par le col de sa blouse blanche d'un air dramatique.

 _-Tu sais ce que l'on raconte sur Agatha dans le village ? Son fils unique serait mort il y a plus de 30 ans, dévoré par des empiflors. C'est une veuve qui vit seule avec ses pokémon spectres depuis des années... C'est carrément étrange qu'il se présente comme étant son fils... Vu qu'il est censé être mort !_

Déblatéra Aidana qui avait beaucoup entendu parler d'Agatha, et pour cause, elle était connue dans tout Kanto comme elle faisait partit de l'élite des 4 et qu'en prime, elle vivait à Jadielle.

 _-Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas croire des commérages de quartier ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Tu me fatigues, je vais aller récupérer ma lettre dans ma chambre et je repars avec Tate._

Pesta Lottis qui refusait d'ouvrir les yeux mêmes si au fond d'elle, elle savait que Tate avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

Aidana s'énerva.

 _-Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs, c'est un fait ! Même madame Chen, la femme du grand professeur approuve ces ragots ! En plus, tu te fais attaquer au beau milieu de la nuit, et comme par magie, le fils d'Agatha l'experte en pokémon spectres arrive et t'aides alors qu'il devrait être mort ? Il n'y a pas comme quelque chose qui cloche ?! J'insiste bien sur le pokémon SPECTRE._

 _-Quoi, je dois en conclure qu'elle a fait du vaudou dans sa chambre avec son ectoplasma pour le ramener à la vie du monde des morts ?! Tu es ridicule Aidana._

 _-Peut-être. On ne connaît jamais suffisamment les gens. Et madame Chen parle souvent d'elle comme d'une sorcière. Tout le monde sait que les dresseurs de pokémon spectres et les mystimaniacs sont mentalement dérangés._

Répondit la grande sœur. Lottis se leva en colère et monta dans sa chambre en laissant sa sœur en plan, prit la lettre et redescendit à toute allure.

 _-Madame Chen est une vieille peau à la langue bien tendue, frustrée parce que son mari passe ses journées avec la voisine. Et puis tu pourrais être plus gentille avec lui et lui donner une chance au lieu de le juger comme ça. Tu ne sais rien de lui._

Gronda Lottis en repartant dans le salon en colère d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

 _-Je pense au contraire que c'est plutôt toi qui ne sais rien sur ce garçon._

Trancha Aidana qui laissa Lottis partir.

Aidana avait toujours été de nature très inquiète pour Lottis.

Quand elle avait déménagé à Kanto, c'est elle qui s'était occupée de sa sœur comme mère de substitution. Elle avait toujours veillé sur sa petite sœur et fait de son mieux pour la protéger. Elle ne se méfie pas toujours autant des gens habituellement, mais la vue de Tate ne la mettait pas du tout en confiance et son instinct protecteur lui disait que ce garçon avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Surtout que dans le passé, la jeune archéologue s'était entichée d'un garçon qui avait fini par s'enrôler dans la Team Rocket et par la même occasion, provoqué la mort de son premier pokémon et le vol de l'autre.

Elle était donc d'autant plus méfiante.

Lottis attrapa Tate par le bras et l'emmena avec elle dehors.

 _-ça ne va pas avec ta sœur ? Je vous ai entendu vous disputer..._

Demanda-t-il inquiet.

 _-Laisse tomber, elle est idiote, allons-nous-en !_

Ronchonna Lottis, énervée.

Ils repartirent alors dans un coin plus tranquille, Lottis devait montrer le contenu de l'enveloppe à Tate. Elle ne voulait plus penser à sa sœur et se disait alors que c'était le moment idéal pour faire une surprise à son ami. Il était assis sur un muret en pierre et buvait une canette de soda fraîchement achetée dans un distributeur à deux pas d'ici. Lottis ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit deux billets qu'elle montra fièrement à Tate.

Il leva le nez.

 _-C'est pour quoi ces billets ?_

Questionna-t-il tranquillement.

Lottis lui adressa un grand sourire.

 _-Ce sont des passes pour le ferry qui va à Cramois'ile demain après-midi ! Nous allons passer quelques jours là-bas !_

Dit-elle, ravie.

Tate semblait tout content tout en se regrattant énergiquement le poignet.

 _-Ho cramois'ile ! J'y suis allé il y a longtemps, je ne me souviens plus trop de l'île, mais c'était un très bel endroit... ça va faire au moins plus de quinze ans..._

Raconta-t-il, plongé dans ses pensées.

 _-Ha oui, il y a si longtemps ?!_

Sursauta Lottis surprise qui repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit sa sœur.

 _-Et bien... J'ai quand même 35 ans..._

Admit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

 _-Tu as vraiment cet âge-là ? Mais alors, tu as peut-être une famille qui t'attend voir des enfants non ? Tu ne leur manques pas trop pendant notre voyage ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu as déjà ta propre voiture et ta maison._

Demanda Lottis très surprise. Et pour cause, il ne faisait pas vraiment son âge.

Elle se rendait compte que finalement, même si sa grande sœur exagérait beaucoup... Et bien elle avait tout de même un petit peu raison, car au final elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. Car Tate ne parlait jamais de lui.

 _-Une famille ? Eu... Et bien j'ai ma mère Agatha._

Répondit Tate, simplement.

 _-Tu n'as personne d'autre mis à part elle ? … Pas de chérie ?_

 _-Je suis plutôt du genre solitaire._

 _-Personne ne veut rester seul..._

Contesta tristement Lottis.

 _-Qui voudrait de moi de toute façon ? Le mec bizarre avec une tronche de mort-vivant et toujours caché derrière ses livres... Je n'ai même pas d'amis, c'est pour dire._

 _-Je ne te trouve pas si repoussant..._

Répondit-elle timidement.

 _-Si tu me connaissais mieux, tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou._

 _-Je suis sûr que non.. Laisse-moi juste l'occasion de le faire..._

Répondit Lottis en se rapprochant de lui.

Tate ravala sa salive et jeta un regard à Lottis qui venait de se blottir contre lui en rougissant.

.

 **Chapitre 44 : Une bien triste maison.**

Comme le voyage vers Cramois'ile n'était prévus que pour le lendemain après midi, Tate décida d'en profiter pour faire un saut chez lui. C'est donc tout naturellement que Lottis l'avait suivi.

De retour chez Tate à Céladopole en fin de matinée, la jeune archéologue retrouva la petite maison délabrée. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas plus fait le ménage à l'intérieur par rapport à la dernière fois et la lumière de l'entrée avait tragiquement rendu l'âme après une interminable lutte.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés invita son amie à entrer et déposa leurs affaires sur un portemanteau dans le couloir.

Puis, il se tourna vers Lottis.

 _-Tu connais un peu la maison, fais comme chez toi. Je vais aller préparer le repas de midi dans la cuisine._

Dit-il de façon courtoise en apportant un sac de course dans la petite cuisine.

Ils avaient fait un saut en vitesse en ville pour acheter à manger avant de rentrer chez lui. Car comme pour la dernière fois, le frigo demeurait toujours aussi vide, et le fantominus avait du faire un saut à l'épicerie la plus proche pour que sa nouvelle amie ne reste pas cette fois-ci encore le ventre vide.

Mais l'attention du garçon aux cheveux bouclés se reporta sur son ticket de caisse et semblait agacé.

 _-Ça ne va pas ?_

Demanda Lottis, intriguée.

 _-Ils n'ont pas compté la promo sur les barquettes... ils sont vraiment gonflés, je vais retourner au magasin pour râler._

Dit-il en jetant un regard mauvais vers le bout de papier qu'il tenait.

Lottis se mit à rigoler, pesant qu'il blaguait. Mais non. Tate était vraiment reparti pour la supérette au coin de la rue d'en face pour faire une réclamation sous le regard médusé de Lottis.

 _-Bon... Bah je vais m'occuper du déjeuner du coup..._

Marmonna Lottis pour elle même en le voyant disparaître derrière la porte.

Elle entra donc dans la cuisine, il y faisait sombre et ouvrit aussitôt les volets de bois qui donnaient sur un joli petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, car à sa dernière venue ici, il faisait nuit et ils n'étaient pas sortis du tout.

Piquée par la curiosité en voyant la luxuriante végétation qui y prospérait, elle décida d'aller y faire un saut pour se détendre un peu, elle entra dans le salon qui était collé à la cuisine et ouvrit une grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait accès au jardin.

Bien que Tate ne s'en occupait jamais, le jardin semblait facile d'accès et de nombreuses plantes et d'arbres fruitiers débordaient de baies et de fleurs. Quelques pokémon sauvages s'étaient cachés dans les hautes herbes et y avaient trouvé un refuge. Il y avait même un imposant persian, une sorte de gros chat blanc qui somnolait à l'ombre d'un arbuste.

Elle fit calmement le tour du petit terrain, s'attarda longuement sur un couple de roucools qui couvaient des poussins dans un nid sur un vieil arbre et retourna un petit quart d'heure après vers l'entrée.

Lottis remarqua sur son chemin des gamelles au sol sur une terrasse goudronnée, Tate semblait nourrir de temps en temps ces pokémon sauvages.

Elle retourna ensuite à l'intérieur, et jeta un œil rapide au salon. Mis à part trois tonnes de courrier et de factures non ouvertes et de catalogues empilés les uns sur les autres dans un coin d'une table basse, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à voir. La maison semblait vraiment très vide, s'en était triste et mélancolique. Comme si le lieu avait été abandonné et oublié par toute vie depuis longtemps.

Quelque part, la maison ressemblait un peu à son propriétaire.

Lottis se demandait sincèrement si Tate habitait ici, étonnée par le peu d'affaires personnelles à lui qui traînait, en dehors d'une grosse bibliothèque remplie à raz-bord de livres.

Puis elle remarqua une radio poussiéreuse posée en évidence sur une commode à côté d'une vieille photo dans un cadre gris.

Le cliché un peu jauni par le temps intrigua beaucoup la jeune archéologue. Elle représentait Tate plus jeune, probablement à l'adolescence en compagnie d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux turquoise. Et il souriait, chose surprenante venant de Tate.

Elle se demandait bien qui elle pouvait être puisque Tate lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt ne pas avoir d'amis, ni de copine. Mais peut-être était-elle juste une sœur ou une cousine ? Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas trop sa famille.

Et puis... Le visage de cette fille lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, comme si elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où.

Lottis trouva ensuite une cassette de musique posée derrière la radio, visiblement il y avait des chansons enregistrées dessus : Pixies - Where Is My Mind. Et quelques titres de David Bowie comme _« Heroes »_ , _« Life On Mars »_ ou même du Nirvana.

Lottis souriait en lisant le titre de la première chanson de la liste : _« Where Is My Mind_ ». Étrangement, cela ne l'avait même pas étonnée. L'air et les paroles correspondaient tout à fait à son style de vie, sans compter la vieille cassette audio à bobine qui ajoutait un peu plus de nostalgie à l'ambiance générale du lieu.

Elle alluma la radio, glissa la cassette à l'intérieur et enclencha le bouton play.

Visiblement, la radio marchait encore. La chanson se lança.

Lottis sentit alors une soudaine présence dans son dos, elle se retourna de façon précipitée et eut peur en découvrant Tate positionné juste là à quelques centimètres d'elle, il la dévisageait sans bouger. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et avait été très surprise de le voir apparaître presque comme par enchantement juste derrière elle.

Il la regarda d'un air mitigé, ne sachant pas s'il devait se mettre en colère ou non.

 _-Tu... Tu as fait vite._

Bredouilla Lottis qui cherchait à reprendre contenance et calmer ses palpitations.

Tate continuait de fixer Lottis d'un air glacial, mais il répondit d'une voix très -voir trop- calme.

 _-Oui, car ils n'ont pas voulu me rembourser._

Siffla-t-il, mais son regard se glissa lentement comme un serpent vers la photo posée près de la radio. Lottis l'avait vue.

La jeune archéologue suivit le regard de son ami vers la photo.

 _-Qui est cette jeune fille ?_

Demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

Tate plaqua alors la photo face contre le meuble en bois sur lequel elle reposait afin de la cacher et s'emporta.

 _-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Arrête un peu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !_

Gronda-t-il d'une voix blanche qui apeura Lottis, puis, il partit dans la cuisine de manière précipitée.

La chanson continua à tourner dans le salon, alors que la jeune archéologue sortit dans le jardin, le cœur lourd. Tate la rejetait encore une fois, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Le soir venu, Lottis avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon devant le vieux modèle d'un poste de télévision à tube cathodique à cause de l'heure tardive. L'image à l'écran en couleur crépitait légèrement et donnait un effet très rétro à la grande pièce de vie, une émission peu intéressante passait à l'écran et parlait de pokémon marins et de plongées sous-marines. Visiblement, la mer lui manquait, car elle restait une membre de la Team Aqua.

Tate l'observa silencieusement dormir alors qu'il revenait du jardin où il avait rempli les gamelles des pokémon sauvages. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la journée depuis l'incident de la photo, et une sensation de culpabilité le gagna en remarquant une trace sur les joues de la jeune archéologue : Elle avait pleuré à cause de lui.

Lottis n'avait rien fait de mal pour mériter autant de froideur de sa part.

Tate se gratta longuement son bras endolori et ensanglanté par le pokerus tout en continuant de la regarder avec tristesse, il avait honte de lui.

Sans trop réfléchir, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre pour la laisser dormir dans son lit. Mais Lottis ouvrit timidement ses yeux alors qu'il la portait contre lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Tate se mit à rougir maladroitement.

 _-Tu es en colère après moi ?_

Bredouilla Lottis à demi réveillée.

 _-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute... C'est la mienne._

Marmonna Tate d'une petite voix.

 _-Pourtant, tu avais l'air de m'en vouloir... Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser avec cette photo._

 _-Cette photo me rappelle juste de mauvais souvenirs... Je suis désolé pour mon comportement odieux vis-à-vis de toi, je n'aurais pas dû me fâcher. Je ne le referais plus._

Dit Tate en déposant un baiser sur son front.

 _-Alors... Pourquoi ne rien garder d'autre dans cette maison qu'une photo qui te fait du mal ? Je ne comprends pas..._

Répondit Lottis à voix basse.

Tate regarda douloureusement le sol sans répondre. Sa vie était tout simplement aussi vide que cette maison.

Ils se couchèrent finalement l'un près de l'autre dans la chambre pour la nuit, car Lottis l'avait retenu, ne voulant pas le laisser dormir à nouveau sur le canapé comme un malpropre.

Avant de se mettre au lit, pendant que Lottis retirait ses chaussures et se changeait afin de se mettre plus à l'aise, Tate attrapa un grand polochon dans un des placards. Puis, il le plaça au centre du lit entre lui et la jeune fille.  
Il lui lança ensuite un regard menaçant :

 _-Voilà, maintenant tu as ton espace vital, et j'ai le mien. Chacun respecte l'espace de l'autre. Bonne nuit._

Dit-il en lui tournant le dos et en tirant le drap vers lui.

 _-Décidément... Tu resteras vraiment un mystère jusqu'au bout._

Marmonna Lottis d'un air amusé en se couchant de son côté du lit. Puis, elle ricana et passa sa jambe de l'autre côté du polochon pour lui donner des coups de pieds.

 _-Je te vole ton espace vital !_

Ria-t-elle sous les grognements d'agacement du garçon.

Décidée à pourrir la soirée du fantominus jusqu'au bout, Lottis retira complètement le drap pour constater qu'il portait encore sur lui l'intégrale de sa tenue habituelle pour dormir : de sa veste noire par dessus sa chemise blanche, jusqu'à ses chaussures.

 _-Tu dors comme ça ? Même avec tes godasses ? T'es vraiment bizarre !_

Lança Lottis à demi hallucinée.

Tate décida de se venger en balançant le polochon sur Lottis pour la faire taire, avant que celui-ci ne finisse sa course par terre. Mais cela semblait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose.

Après quelques minutes de bagarres, de rires et de coups de pieds, Lottis s'endormit en s'étalant bien dans le lit, très vite imité par Tate.

Seulement dans son sommeil, la jeune archéologue recommençait ses rêves troublants qu'elle faisait depuis quelque temps.

En faite, ça faisait depuis son passage à la pointe de la bien-aimée qu'elle faisait le même rêve récurant des suites de son agression par le fantominus qui parle.

Elle courait comme à chaque fois dans une cour d'école, et soudain :

-ILS L'ONT TUÉE !

Lottis se retourna pour faire brutalement face à un empiflor géant qui cherchait à la dévorer toute crue. La jeune fille recula de peur. Et puis... Sa sœur ? Ici ?

Depuis quand Aidana intervenait dans ses cauchemars ?

 _-Son fils unique serait mort il y a plus de 30 ans, dévoré par des empiflors !_

Lui dit-elle sombrement dans une mise en garde.

 _-Hein ? Quoi ?_

 _-Tu te fais attaquer au beau milieu de la nuit, et comme par magie, le fils d'Agatha l'experte en pokémon spectres arrive et t'aides alors qu'il devrait être mort ? Il n'y a pas comme quelque chose qui cloche ?!_

Répondit Aidana dans une voix d'outre-tombe.

 _-pokémon spectre. pokémon spectre. pokémon spectre. pokémon spectre. pokémon spectre..._

Continua sombrement l'empiflor dans une voix continue comme s'il était devenu une machine. La voix devenait un écho qui se mélangea à des pleurs et des lamentations.

La jeune archéologue recula de peur devant l'air macabre et angoissant que prenait sa sœur et le pokémon , mais son pied heurta quelque chose de dur juste derrière elle.

Sur le coup, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière pour s'écraser durement contre le sol goudronné de l'école. Le temps qu'elle relève la tête pour se remettre du choc, elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait heurté un corps sans vie.

Elle l'avait reconnu, c'était elle... La fille de la photo ! Et elle l'avait effectivement déjà vue dans d'autres rêves. Comment était-ce possible ?!

.

 **Chapitre 45 : L'île de Cramois'ile.**

-ILS L'ONT TUÉE !

Hurla un empiflor dans le cauchemar de Lottis. Elle fixait avec horreur le corps sans vie de la jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise qui était à ses pieds.  
 _-Haaa !_

Lottis se réveilla brutalement comme si elle venait de recevoir un électrochoc. La respiration coupée, elle prit une grosse bouffée d'air. Elle se rappela alors des paroles de sa sœur un peu plus tôt dans la journée : Tate, le fils d'Agatha serait mort il y a plus de trente ans dévorés par des empiflors. Est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec le fantominus de la pointe de la bien-aimée ? Depuis sa rencontre avec ce pokémon hors du commun, elle voyait régulièrement des empiflors dans ses cauchemars. Mais plus troublant encore, cette jeune fille qui apparaissait souvent dans ses rêves se trouvait sur la photo du salon de Tate.

Elle jeta un regard sur le côté afin d'observer son ami qui dormait profondément sur son oreiller d'un sommeil sans rêves, il s'était d'ailleurs tourné vers elle et sa respiration semblait très douce et apaisée. La lumière orangée des lampadaires dans la rue d'en face éclairait avec douceur la chambre entre les lattes de leurs rideaux en bois. Il semblait si paisible, il n'avait pourtant vraiment pas l'air d'être un pokémon. Et encore moins celui de la pointe de la bien-aimée avec son sale caractère... Bien qu'en y repensant, Tate avait lui aussi un sacré caractère !

Mais après réflexion, Lottis trouva l'idée absurde. Car Tate avait sa mère -qu'elle avait d'ailleurs rencontrée-, des papiers d'identité, une maison qu'il s'était achetée et avait même eu son permis de conduire et une voiture... Un pokémon ne pouvait pas avoir et faire tout ça. Surtout que pour avoir des papiers d'identité, il fallait avoir un acte de naissance en tant qu'être humain, et ça, un pokémon pouvait difficilement s'en procurer un.

Qu'il parle et se métamorphose était une chose, mais pouvoir vivre comme une personne normal en était une autre. Que Tate soit un fantominus paraissait tout simplement insensé.

Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise de la photo la troublait, elle devait bien l'avouer... Peut-être que Tate avait tout de même un lien avec ce fantominus ? Peut-être était-ce autrefois son pokémon ?

Car étrangement, Tate n'avait aucun pokémon sur lui et sa mère était championne de type spectre. L'idée cogita donc dans sa tête et lui semblait déjà moins farfelue.

Malgré tout, persuadée que Tate était une personne tout à fait humaine, elle se rendormit tant bien que mal tout près de lui.

Le lendemain, la douce lumière du soleil levant réveilla Lottis encore blottie sous la couette. Quelques rayons d'or se faufilèrent entre les lattes de bois du rideau pour atterrir sur les draps du lit. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux et constata que Tate s'était déjà levé.

Elle bailla longuement et observa la poussière qui flottait et dansait dans les rayons de lumière avant de se décider à se lever.

Son cauchemar de la nuit passée n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et elle ne pensait maintenant plus qu'au voyage à Cramois'ile qui les attendaient cet après-midi.

Le temps de s'habiller, elle sentit une délicieuse odeur sucrée se dégager de la cuisine. C'était Tate qui avait fait griller des brioches au four et avait sorti de la confiture.

 _-Bonjour Lottis, bien dormis ? Tu dois avoir faim._

Dit-il en accueillant la jeune archéologue dans la cuisine.

Lottis lui adressa un sourire radieux et prit place sur la table. Mais d'un seul coup, un énorme persian sauta sur les couverts devant elle et se mit à ronronner joyeusement en piétinant la confiture et les cuillères.

Lottis poussa un cri de surprise, mais Tate se retourna vivement pour l'attraper et le gronder comme s'il avait été son chat.

 _-Lucien ! Tu sais que tu ne dois pas monter sur la table !_

Pesta Tate en déposant le gros félin blanc par terre.  
Le persian poussa un _« meow... »_ très mou avant de s'allonger lamentablement là où Tate l'avait posé au sol, donnant la vision d'un sac à patates sur pattes.

Lottis avait reconnu le pokémon, c'était le même persian qu'elle avait aperçu dans le jardin la veille.

 _-Lucien... ?_

Bredouilla Lottis en jetant un regard en coin à Tate.

 _-Oui Lucien, mon persian. Je lui ai expliqué des centaines de fois qu'il ne devait pas grimper sur la table pendant le dîner... mais il n'en fait qu'a sa tête._

Continua Tate d'un air exaspéré.

 _-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de pokémon._

Dit Lottis songeuse en fixant le félin grassouillet qui se léchait maintenant les parties intimes.

 _-En faite, il n'est pas réellement à moi. J'ai trouvé Lucien blessé avec une patte cassée dans la rue à l'époque où il n'était qu'un miaouss et je m'en suis occupé. Je ne l'ai jamais capturé, mais il s'est installé dans le jardin et en a fait son territoire._

Répondit Tate.

Lottis jeta un regard surpris vers le pokémon.

 _-Tu ne l'as jamais attrapé... ? Pourtant ce pokémon a clairement l'air de te considérer comme son maître... Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un te le vole ?_

S'étonna-t-elle.

Tate déposa des tranches de brioche grillées sur la table et répondit avec douceur à sa question en prenant place sur la chaise d'en face.

 _-Je ne souhaite pas enfermer des pokémon dans des pokeballs. Et puis, il vit sa propre vie de pokémon ici, car je ne suis pas souvent à la maison._

Dit Tate.

Le persian leva la tête et s'adressa à Tate dans sa langue de pokémon :

 _-Capture moi trou d'uc. Comme ça, tu auras obligation de m'acheter de la pâtée pour miaouss tous les jours._

Bien entendu, Lottis ne pouvait pas comprendre ce langage, mais Tate qui était un fantominus le pouvait.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés lui répondit d'un coup de pied discret dans la tronche, faisant fuir le félin contrarié.

Lottis regarda le pokémon partir à fond de cale dans le jardin en passant par la fenêtre et reporta son attention sur Tate qui se servait un chocolat chaud.

 _-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien._

Dit Lottis.

Mais Tate tira soudainement une longue grimace en fixant la fenêtre. Le garçon sembla se souvenir qu'il portait le pokérus... Et qu'il était contagieux !

Son Lucien va très probablement développer le pokérus lui aussi.

Après avoir fini le petit déjeuner, les deux amis se rendirent au jardin. Tate ramassa quelques baies pour grignoter et en profita pour ordonner discrètement à Lucien de se rendre au centre pokémon le plus proche pour recevoir des soins.

Tandis que de son côté, Lottis cueillait des fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs.

Elle les ramena ensuite dans le salon et trouva un grand verre qui pouvait faire office de vase, puis les déposa sur la grande table centrale.

Son attention se reporta ensuite sur la photo qui était toujours couchée sur la commode.

Les souvenirs de son rêve de la nuit revenaient doucement et les questions qu'elle se posait aussi.

Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers Tate, qui venait de la rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait raviver des souvenirs douloureux. Mais elle souhaitait lui parler de ses rêves nocturnes.

Elle ravala difficilement sa salive.

 _-Tate... Au fait..._

 _-Mmm ?_

Fit-il en observant le bouquet de fleurs.

Il en attrapa une par la tige qui s'était cachée entre plusieurs fleurs de cosmos, c'était une petite pâquerette blanche et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts d'un air attendrit.

Lottis sentit son pouls accélérer, elle ne savait pas comment lui en parler. Et s'il se fâchait encore ?

Tate glissa la fleur dans les cheveux de Lottis juste au-dessus de son oreille et lui adressa un petit sourire après avoir tenté de bredouiller quelque chose semblable à un _« Tu es très jolie »_.

Lottis ouvrit enfin la bouche.

 _-Tu aimerais qu'on accroche quelques décorations plus colorées aux murs de ta maison ? On a toute la matinée de libre. Et comme ça... Tu n'auras pas juste une photo qui te rend triste ici._

Proposa-t-elle.

Tate semblait très surpris par cette proposition, mais il accepta dans un sourire.

L'après-midi arriva vite. Après avoir accroché quelques photographies au mur et pris le déjeuner ensemble, ils partirent jusqu'à Parmanie dans la voiture de Tate. Ils la laissèrent sur place dans un parking fermé, puis ils se rendirent au ferry et naviguèrent à bord jusqu'à Cramois'ile.  
Ils étaient montés à bord d'un grand paquebot blanc qui faisait des croisières autour de l'île en plus des navettes entre l'île et Parmanie. Ils arrivèrent à destination au bout de quelques heures de navigation et s'attardèrent sur les quais. Lottis avait ouvert son pokématos pour voir une carte de l'île. Tate jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

 _-Tu as réservé un hôtel au fait ? On est en pleine saison, vu le nombre de touristes qu'il y a ça risque d'être coton d'avoir des chambres de disponibles._

Lottis se tourna vers lui, confiante.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où se trouve un hôtel qui ne prend pas de touristes, mais juste des personnes en déplacement comme les dresseurs qui font la ligue pokémon et les personnes en déplacement professionnel. Ils ont toujours des places de disponibles vu qu'ils refusent les touristes._

Assura Lottis dans un sourire rassurant.

Tate eut l'air dubitatif.

 _-Comment le sais-tu ? Tu es sûr qu'on va nous accepter ?_

 _-Bien sûr ! C'est un ami de ma famille qui tient cet hôtel ! Il est le champion d'arène de type feu de kanto, et ma famille tient aussi une arène de type feu sur Hoenn. Cet homme s'appelle Auguste, il a connu ma mère autrefois, car ils étaient passionnés tous les deux par les pokémons feu._

Expliqua la jeune fille.

Tate semblait comprendre et souriait amicalement à son amie.

 _-Ha bon, vous êtes des amoureux des pokémons feu dans ta famille ?_

 _-Oui, j'avais eu un salamèche comme premier pokémon et ensuite Piou-piou, un poussifeu que mon grand-père m'a offert ! Nous nous transmettons la passion et un don pour élever les pokémons de feu de génération en génération._

Raconta Lottis qui repensait avec émotion à son défunt dracofeu.

 _-Mais... Tu dis que ta famille vient de Hoenn ? Je croyais que tu avais grandi à Jadielle._

Questionna Tate troublé.

 _-Ha oui... En faite je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il c'est passé, mais ma grande-sœur et moi ont s'est retrouvées séparées de nos deux autres sœurs et de notre grand-père maternel qui eux sont restés à Hoenn... Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents de ma vie et je n'ai jamais su ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Ma sœur ne m'en parle jamais, mais je pense qu'ils sont décédés, car nous allons tous les ans rendre hommage aux esprits à la fête de la fin de l'été._

Admit tristement Lottis.

 _-Et tes deux autres sœurs, tu les as déjà vues ?_

 _-Oui, je vais de temps en temps à Hoenn pour les voir. Et comme moi, elles sont aussi passionnées toutes les trois par les pokémons feu. On a toutes reçu un type feu comme premier pokémon._

Dit Lottis.

Après une petite pause silencieuse entre eux, Tate regarda maladroitement le ciel.

 _-Et sinon... Il y a d'autres pokémons que tu aimes bien mis à part les types feu... ?_

Continua-t-il innocemment.

 _-Ho oui, beaucoup même ! Je suis une grosse amoureuse des types foudre !_

Tate regarda tristement le sol, c'était évident, Lottis ne pouvait pas aimer les pokémons spectres... Qui pouvait les aimer ?

Il souffla et prit Lottis par la main.

 _-Viens, allons faire un tour en ville. Il y a beaucoup de monde on devrait se tenir pour ne pas se perdre._

Dit Tate dans une excuse pour lui tenir la main.

Puis, ils marchèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre à travers la foule jusqu'à atteindre une rue remplie de stands en tout genre un peu plus loin. Ils allaient pouvoir visiter Cramois'île, et la ville en bord de mer semblait magnifique.

Lottis jeta un regard ravi autour.

 _-On dirait qu'il y a une fête foraine ici._

Tate la tira par la main jusqu'à un stand qui vendait des sucreries.

 _-Tu dois avoir faim non ?_

 _-Un petit peu..._

Admit Lottis dans une moue timide.

Le ventre de Tate laissa échapper un long gargouillis sonore.

 _-Toi aussi on dirait ! J'entends souvent ton ventre gargouiller en ce moment !_

Rigola Lottis qui n'avait pas conscience que Tate avait effectivement extrêmement faim. Car étant un pokémon spectre, les aliments humains ne le nourrissaient pas et donc, il fallait qu'il chasse la nuit les rêves de ses proies pour se caler l'estomac. Mais Tate n'avait pas rechassé depuis qu'il était avec Lottis de peur qu'elle ne découvre sa véritable nature de pokémon.

D'un coup, la jeune archéologue remarqua que Tate se grattait à nouveau ardemment l'avant-bras. __

_-Ton bras, ça va aller ? Tu te grattes beaucoup en ce moment..._

 _-Ce n'est rien, juste une vilaine piqûre d'insecte... Ça va passer..._

Mentit le fantominus qui souffrait encore et toujours du pokérus. Et avec en prime, la faim qui tiraillait sérieusement son ventre, il avait peur pour les jours à venir.

.

 **Chapitre 46: Sulfura.**

Après avoir fait un petit tour le long des stands, nos deux amis arrivèrent devant une grosse échoppe qui vendait pleins de bonnes choses à manger : ils avaient du melonpan une sorte de pain au lait en forme de melon, des pukupuku tai qui sont des gaufrettes en forme de magicarpe fourrés au chocolat, des bonbons, des beignets et aussi des crêpes et des churros.

Alléché par toutes ces friandises, Tate s'empressa d'acheter quelques douceurs à Lottis et d'aller manger tout ça avec elle quelque part.

Après quelques recherches en arpentant la grande rue principale, ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur un banc non loin d'une étrange cabine de police londonienne bleue.

Lottis en profita pour sortir son pokématos : un mini-ordinateur semblable à une montre.

 _-Bon, il faut qu'on trouve le laboratoire. Normalement, il devrait se trouver en ville, mais je ne sais pas s'il est encore ouvert à cette heure-ci, on a passé la journée à voyager dans ta voiture et à naviguer et il se fait déjà tard..._

Dit-elle.

Tate ferma le pokématos de Lottis.

 _-Je pense que nous devrions plutôt tenter de trouver l'hôtel dont tu m'as parlé. On cherchera le labo demain matin._

Proposa-t-il.

Lottis trouva l'idée bonne, ils regardèrent alors l'adresse et trouvèrent sans peine l'établissement en hauteur dans la montagne. Ils étaient même placés sur un volcan qui culminait l'île. Il y avait aussi une grande horloge et visiblement un joli petit parc avec de grands arbres derrière qui appartenait à l'hôtel.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, pour y découvrir un hôtel aménagé simplement, mais dans des thèmes chaleureux. Ils furent tout de suite accueillis dès leur entrée.

Lottis fit donc face à un homme d'un âge mûr plutôt mystérieux caché dessous une fausse perruque brune, une fausse moustache de la même couleur et une paire de lunettes de soleil rondes. Il portait aussi sur lui de longs habits colorés rappelant une tenue hippy.

 _-Bonjour les enfants, une petite devinette ? C'est quelque chose qui permet d'avoir une place en avance sans être présent !... Je suis ? Je suis ?!_

 _-Une réservation._

Lâcha aussitôt Tate.

 _-BRAVO !_

Réagissait vivement l'homme comme s'il animait un jeu télévisé et que Tate venait de remporter le gros lot.

 _-C'était pas vraiment difficile._

Continua Tate dans un air las. Ce qui refroidissait immédiatement son interlocuteur.

Lottis intervenue :

 _-Nous n'avons malheureusement pas de réservation, mais nous sommes en déplacement professionnel pour le laboratoire de cramois'ile._

L'homme se tourna vers Lottis d'un air grave.

 _-Vous avez des papiers sur vous ? Nous devons vérifier la crédibilité de nos clients... Vous comprenez avec les touristes sans gènes, nous ne pouvons pas laisser entrer n'importe qui dans cet hôtel, sinon nos pauvres amis dresseurs n'ont nulle part où passer la nuit... Blablablah... Les touristes ont ruiné l'île ! Blablablablah... Plus aucun dresseur ne vient ici ! Blablablah..._

Déblatéra alors l'homme dans un véritable flot de paroles et de plaintes dissonantes.

Lottis montra son passe d'archéologue et ses papiers qui prouvaient sa bonne foi. L'homme s'interrompit dans son discours théâtral et eut l'air alors surpris et heureux en même temps.

 _-Lottis Asuna, LA famille Asuna ?!_

Sursauta-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _-Oui, ma famille tient l'arène de type feu à Hoenn._

 _-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit plus tôt ! Bienvenue à toi dans mon hôtel, ça me fait grand plaisir ! Mais c'est vrai... Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère... Je n'en reviens pas comme tu as grandi... Et comment va mr. Moore du coup ?!_

S'enjoua alors le vieil homme d'une voix gaillarde. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et brillèrent avec une soudaine passion à la seconde même où le nom _« Asuna »_ effleura ses oreilles.

Lottis eut un sourire.

 _-Mon grand-père va bien, il s'occupe de ma plus jeune sœur et tient toujours l'arène, une de mes sœurs va peut-être en hériter d'ailleurs ! Et sinon, nous voudrions des chambres si c'est possible !_

Tate leva un sourcil interrogateur en se penchant sur l'homme mystérieux.

 _-Je suppose que vous êtes Auguste ?_

Questionna-t-il en tendant sa main pour arracher d'un coup sec le postiche que l'homme avait collé sur son visage.

 _-Ce qui n'explique d'ailleurs pas votre accoutrement bizarre... Vous vous cachez de quelqu'un ?_

Ajouta le garçon aux cheveux bouclés dans une expression intriguée.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 _-Oui mon garçon, je suis bien Auguste le champion d'arène de Cramois'ile ! Et je tiens aussi cet hôtel. Et oui, nous avons encore de la place pour que vous puissiez dormir sous notre toit ! Pour vous ça sera gratuit !_

Chantonna Auguste tout content sans répondre à la question de Tate.

Lottis semblait un peu gênée de cette offre si généreuse, mais elle accepta quand même de prendre la chambre. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas refuser la possibilité de dormir gratuitement dans un bel hôtel. Auguste leur donna les clefs et proposa à nos deux amis de venir dîner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel avec lui. Ils acceptèrent la proposition.

 _-Vous allez voir, il y a un très grand banquet le soir ! Vous allez vous régaler et c'est moi qui invite !_

Fit joyeusement le vieil homme.

 _-Tout est gratuit ici ? Je vous aime déjà !_  
Lâcha Tate d'un air ravi.

Durant le repas, Lottis et Auguste parlèrent de la famille de la jeune fille. Visiblement, il avait bien connu la mère de Lottis, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il tenta de parler le moins possible d'elle et elle n'eut qu'une vague description du caractère de sa maman sans plus d'informations. Il ne parla même pas du tout de son père comme s'il n'avait tout simplement jamais existé.

Avant de s'éclipser, Auguste se tourna une dernière fois vers Lottis et Tate.

 _-Au fait les jeunes, il y a des sources chaudes si vous voulez prendre un bain. Elles appartiennent à l'hôtel et l'entrée y est gratuite pour ceux qui y logent. Vous devriez en profiter un peu, ça serait dommage de rater ça !_

Fit-il dans un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

 _-Tu savais qu'à Vermilava, la ville d'où je suis originaire, il y a un grand volcan aussi et des sources chaudes ? C'est le mont Chimnée et il est souvent en éruption._

Raconta Lottis à Tate alors qu'ils ressortaient des bains de l'hôtel après y être restés pendant une petite heure. Elle lui parlait de la ville où se trouvait l'arène que tenaient sa sœur et son grand-père.

 _-Il y a un grand volcan aussi derrière l'arène de Cramois'île. On devra y faire un tour pour tes recherches ?_

Demanda Tate en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

 _-Il paraît qu'il est au repos pour le moment, donc je pense qu'on pourra organiser sans danger des fouilles là bas dès demain matin. Il y a des écrits sur le pokémon légendaire sulfura là-bas. Ce n'est pas Ho-Oh, mais peut-être que ça pourrait t'intéresser._

Répondit Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-Et tu sais ce gars... Auguste, il est quand même étrange. Il connaît tes parents et il t'en a à peine parlé. Puis je trouve ça curieux qu'il se déguise comme s'il se cachait de quelque chose... Je veux bien comprendre qu'il aime poser des énigmes à ses visiteurs, mais quand même, de là à se cacher sous une perruque et une fausse moustache toute la journée..._

Continua Tate qui semblait intrigué par le champion d'arène de Cramois'île.

 _-Oui je suis un peu déçu, mais pas étonné. Que ça soit mon grand-père ou mes deux sœurs aînées... jamais personne ne veut me parler d'eux comme si... Comme si c'était un secret d'État. Ce sont mes parents quoi._

Soupira Lottis qui avait l'air habituée par ce genre de réaction.

 _-Toi aussi tu as l'air de ne pas savoir d'où tu viens, hein..._

Continua Tate songeur.

Il était vrai que la situation de Lottis était des moins banales. Elle avait été séparée très jeune de deux de ses sœurs pour vivre dans un pays loin de ses origines et sans jamais avoir connu ses parents. Il y avait probablement un lourd secret derrière tout ça. Surtout que personne ne voulait lui donner d'explication.

Ils partirent ensuite se coucher, demain serait une journée très chargée.  
Lottis s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, car ils partageaient la même chambre pour ne pas avoir à trop s'imposer, puisqu'Augute les hébergeait gratuitement.  
Cette fois-ci, Tate n'imposa pas un polochon entre eux, mais chacun prit place à chaque extrémité du lit pour ne pas se déranger l'un et l'autre.  
La jeune archéologue remarqua d'ailleurs comme beaucoup de soirs que Tate se grattait beaucoup le bras. Mais le plus étonnant à ses yeux depuis qu'elle le connaissait, c'était cette manie que Tate possédait à dormir complètement habillé avec sa veste et ses chaussures, mais elle ne lui refit aucune remarque.

Tate dormit de nouveau mal cette nuit-là...

Ces cauchemars revenaient, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il avait toujours 5 ans, mais il n'était plus dans la jungle et il ne pleuvait plus. Il regarda ses pieds, il marchait dans la neige. Elle crissait dessous les semelles de ses bottes comme des coquilles d'œufs. Il n'y avait autour de lui aucun bruit, ni aucun son. Le silence en était pesant. Il portait un épais blouson blanc, il le reconnaissait : sa mère le lui avait acheté pour le Noël de ses 5 ans. Mais il avait froid, le vent était très pénétrant et il grelottait de tout son corps.

 _-Au moins... Au moins il n'y aura pas d'empiflors._

Se dit-il.

Il regardait autour de lui, il était dans la montagne. Sur les bords du chemin, de nombreux sapins étaient cachés dessous des couches de neige et de longues falaises de roches se dressaient partout autour de lui.

Tate continua à marcher le long du chemin de glace, mais il ne faisait que de s'enfoncer dans la montagne. Il réalisa que les arbres autour de lui étaient de plus en plus nombreux pour devenir au fil du chemin un labyrinthe. Il s'était perdu. Et s'il allait mourir ici ?

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un arbre plus grand et imposant que les autres. La scène lui rappelait désagréablement quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Devant lui s'était dressé un immense arbre avec une porte en bois verte incrustée dans le tronc. Autour, une sorte de petit muret en pierre, encastré dans la neige formait un grand cercle et il était décoré par des centaines de Jizos : Des petites statues japonaises en forme grossière de bouddhas qui représentaient les âmes de tous les enfants qui ont perdu la vie.

Chaque pierre était vêtue de petits bonnets et bandanas rouges, ainsi qu'en accompagnement des petits moulinets à vent multicolores qui pivotaient et tournoyaient au vent.

 _-J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part... Mais où ?_

Marmonna Tate.

Une voix de gamine s'éleva alors dans son dos.

 _-Tiens, tu es revenu toi._

Tate se retourna pour faire face à une petite fille de quelques années à peine de plus que lui aux cheveux roses attachés en deux longues nattes dans son dos. C'était Pétronille, il l'avait déjà vue dans d'autres rêves. Elle avait un sourire narquois et un regard malveillant.

 _-C'est toi... C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de venir dans mes cauchemars. C'est à cause de toi que je suis un fantominus._

Continua Tate sur ses gardes.

 _-Pfeuh... Mon pauvre, c'est toi qui viens dans le rêve de Norbert quand tu dors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de nous déranger que ça soit ici ou dehors. J'en ai plus que mare de voir ta sale tête._

Répondit-elle d'un air hautain.

Une grande ombre d'un ectoplasma difforme apparut dans son dos et attrapa Tate. Il tenta de se débattre en vain.

 _-On va enfin se débarrasser de toi._

Dit-elle.

Tout en se débattant, Tate aperçut dans un coin un bien étrange hypnomade qui observait silencieusement la scène derrière un arbre. Un côté de son visage était complètement brûlé et son regard était aussi sournois que celui de la gamine.

La grande porte verte dans l'arbre géant s'ouvrit et l'ectoplasma jeta Tate à l'intérieur. Le rire de Pétronille résonnait dans l'air tandis qu'il tombait à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un puits sans fond.

L'atterrissage fut difficile et il s'écrasa lourdement sur un tapis de neige. Il releva la tête, et ne voyait plus que de lointaines étendues montagneuses couvertes de glaces. Aucune maison, aucun village à l'horizon. Il était seul dans le froid.

 _-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_

Tate avait une sensation étrange. Tout autour de lui avait l'air faux, brouillé, l'ambiance du paysage avait une vieille couleur sépia. Comme s'il se trouvait dans une vieille photographie, un souvenir. Un oiseau survolait le ciel, il formait de grands cercles et de longues flammes traînaient derrière lui.

 _-C'est toi Ho-Oh ?_

Demanda Tate, le cœur bondissant en se levant.

L'oiseau s'approcha et se posa avec grâce devant lui. Ce n'était pas Ho-Oh, c'était sulfura. Les flammes de ses ailes ondulaient autour de son corps et réchauffaient l'air. Son regard était intense et il fixa longuement le fantominus de ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Une voix douce et féminine raisonna derrière le dos du garçon.

 _-Tout va bien ? J'ai cru que vous étiez mort au milieu de toute cette neige. Heureusement que Sulfura vous a vu._

Tate voulut se retourner pour voir qui lui parlait. Mais quelqu'un le réveilla en sursaut.

 _-Tate ? Tout va bien ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux, c'était Lottis qui était penchée sur lui. Il s'était bel et bien réveillé pour son plus grand soulagement.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges passa son pouce sur les épaisses cernes noires du garçon et semblait très inquiète.

 _-Tu grelottais dans ton sommeil... J'ai cru que tu étais malade, tu n'as pas de fièvre ?_

Continua-t-elle en touchant ensuite son front. Mais elle le trouva anormalement froid.

Il la regarda hébété sans dire un mot, il avait encore du mal à se sortir de son cauchemar. Il tremblait même encore de froid, les membres engourdis et gelés, comme s'il s'était réellement retrouvé dehors dans la neige.

 _-Tiens c'est curieux, tu as le front complètement glacé... Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une autre couverture ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien._

Fit-Lottis qui se leva du lit en le voyant claquer des dents à force de grelotter, puis elle ouvrit un placard au fond de la chambre. Elle rapporta une épaisse couverture en laine et s'installa de nouveau près de lui en le couvrant. Tate se gratta de nouveau le bras, Lottis l'avait remarquée.

 _-Tu n'arrêtes pas de te gratter depuis des semaines... J'ai vu des taches de sang sur ta chemise. Laisse-moi regarder ça. Tu es peut-être en train de faire une infection et c'est pour ça que tu es en état d'hypothermie._

Tate regarda Lottis dans de grands yeux suppliants, il ne voulait pas qu'elle remarque sa maladie. Mais il était déjà trop tard, il lui tendit son bras avec beaucoup d'anxiétés. Et si elle se rendait compte qu'il était un fantominus ?

Elle prit délicatement son bras dans ses mains et examina dans une grimace les longues plaies qui zébraient sa peau blanche. Elle avait mal pour lui.

 _-Tu aurais dû me le dire ou aller voir un médecin. Regarde l'état de ton avant-bras..._

Elle s'interrompit et examina de plus près à la lumière les rougeurs autour de ses griffures. Certaines étaient couvertes de croûtes blanches semblables à celles qu'avaient les pokémon spectres qu'elle avait soignés dans la pyramide.

 _-Mon pauvre... Tu dois souffrir horriblement, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? C'est curieux, ça rassemble à..._

Elle regarda d'un air songeur les plaies, cherchant à comprendre.

 _-Au pokérus..._

Continua Lottis dans une expression indescriptible.

Tate ne savait pas quoi répondre et la fixa d'un air inquiet.

 _-Mais ce n'est tout de même pas ça, ça ne touche que les pokémon normalement. En tout cas, ça a l'air de s'étendre sur tout ton bras..._

Elle fronça des sourcils et attrapa sa sacoche qui était sur sa chaise.

Tate continuait à se gratter et regardait avec crainte Lottis qui cherchait sa trousse de soins dans une des poches de son sac. Elle sortit un coton et un produit bleu qu'il reconnaissait, elle en avait utilisé sur les fantominus malades de l'autre jour. Elle imbiba le coton de ce produit et le frotta sur son bras. Tate sursauta, ça le piquait un peu, mais il se laissa faire. Dans le fond, il était soulagé que Lottis lui prodigue enfin des soins.

Lottis retira le coton et voyait le liquide virer dans une couleur violette/rose. Elle tira la grimace.

 _-Tu as choppé le pokérus ?!_


	9. Chap 47 à 52 - Grabuges à Lavanville

**Chapitre 47: petits soucis touristiques.**

 _-Tu as le pokérus ?! C'est la première fois que je vois une personne humaine atteinte de ce virus... C'est hyper contagieux entre les pokémon, mais normalement, ça ne se transmet pas aux hommes... J'avoue que je suis inquiète pour toi. Les pokémon ont des effets secondaires avec ce virus et se développent plus vite, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça donne sur les êtres humains. On devrait t'emmener voir un médecin au plus vite._

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés regarda le sol avec une expression mal à l'aise.

 _-S'il te plaît, non... Tu... Tu as des médicaments dans ton sac, non ? Ça fera très bien l'affaire._

Dit-il d'un ton à la limite du suppliant.

 _-Mais Tate, il serait plus prudent de..._

 _-S'il te plaît._

Insista-t-il.

Lottis capitula, même si elle était très inquiète pour lui. Tate était adulte, c'était son choix de ne pas vouloir aller voir de médecin.

 _-J'ai effectivement encore des antibiotiques dans mon sac, je ne sais pas si ça va te soigner par contre... J'ai un permis de soin pour les pokémon, mais je suis bien moins experte dans le domaine des soins pour les humains._

 _-Essaye une dose comme celle pour les fantominus. Ça devrait marcher, ce sont les mêmes antibiotiques qu'on donne aux humains._

Proposa Tate.

La jeune fille sortit une seringue et lui fit une injection avant de le recoucher.

 _-On va voir demain ce que ça donnera. J'espère que ça fera effet, car comme tu l'as dit, ce sont les mêmes antibiotiques... Par ce que sinon, on devra t'emmener aux urgences si ça ne marche pas, que ça te plaise ou non._

Après avoir était bordé d'une seconde couette bien épaisse, Tate se rendormit très vite d'un sommeil sans rêves auprès d'elle. Il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour enlacer Lottis au niveau de la taille et déposa sa tête contre son ventre comme si elle était un oreiller avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lottis en profita pour envoyer discrètement un message écrit au professeur Chen via son pokématos : _« Bonjour professeur, avez-vous déjà observé un cas de pokérus sur un être humain ? Je viens de trouver un cas des suites à mon passage sur un site de pokémonpolis au nord du pays. Nous avons touché plusieurs pokémon sauvages qui possédaient le virus et qui étaient recouverts de croûtes. Je me demandais si c'était inquiétant et s'il y avait eu d'autres cas humains ? Son bras est couvert de rougeurs et de croûtes blanches comme pour les cas chez les pokémon. J'ai besoin de votre aide, car je suis très inquiète pour mon ami et je ne sais pas si les antibiotiques vont le soigner. J'attends de vos nouvelles au plus vite. Lottis. »_

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent tôt le matin au laboratoire de Cramois'île.

Lottis avait constaté durant la matinée que le professeur Chen avait vu son message. Il s'était d'ailleurs juste contenté de lui répondre un : _« Ça ne peut pas être le pokérus. Tu as dû te tromper, voilà tout. » S_ ans même demander un prélèvement pour en avoir le cœur net. La mettant maintenant de mauvaise humeur.

 _« Et ça se prétend professeur pokémon... »_ Ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Heureusement, Tate avait l'air d'aller mieux : ses démangeaisons avaient totalement cessé grâce à son injection et son coup de froid nocturne n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Lottis avait même pris soin de lui faire un bandage au bras pour que ses plaies cicatrisent plus vite. Il se sentait même anormalement plus en forme que d'habitude, comme si le virus l'avait rendu plus tonique. Mais son ventre en revanche, gargouillait de plus en plus souvent. Ce qu'il mangeait depuis quelque temps ne lui suffisait pas. Comme tous les pokémon spectres, il avait besoin de manger des rêves et de chasser.

Une fois arrivés à destination, la surprise fût bien désagréable pour Lottis en réalisant que tout comme l'île, le laboratoire n'était plus qu'un attrape touriste, et son contenu une véritable attraction accompagnée de stands. Elle semblait bien déçue et comprit en un clin d'œil qu'elle ne trouverait rien d'intéressant dans ce labo. Après avoir fait un tour à l'intérieur, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre dedans que des bibelots à vendre aux touristes et des spectacles avec des pokémon de type combats.

 _-Non, mais regarde-moi ça Tate, ils vendent des fossiles en plastiques et des ptéras en figurines ! Et comment on travaille nous ?! Rhaaaa..._

Elle plaqua sa main sur son visage de désespoir et se tourna vers son ami qui regardait bêtement des amonitas gonflables.

 _-Mmm... j'en veux un._

Dit-il d'un air folâtre.

Une grande dame avec des cheveux d'un jaune indescriptible surgissait alors de derrière les pokémon gonflables. C'était la vendeuse de la boutique et elle tendit un des amonitas à Tate dans un sourire. Elle s'adressa ensuite à Lottis après avoir échangé des pièces de monnaie avec le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Vous cherchez des renseignements peut-être mademoiselle ?_

 _-On voulait effectivement des renseignements sur les oiseaux légendaires. Il me semblait qu'il y avait un site qui en parlait, mais on dirait qu'il n'y a rien du tout dans le laboratoire._

Approuva la jeune fille.

 _-Vous avez regardé autour du flanc du volcan ? Je crois qu'il y a un site par là bas avec des vieilles plaques en marbre. Sinon, il paraît que Auguste le champion de la ville a connu un sulfura dans sa jeunesse._

Elle montra à Lottis une carte et pointa une zone avec son doigt pour lui indiquer le lieu. Tate se tourna d'un air intéressé vers la grande dame.

 _-Il a vu un sulfura vous dites ?_

 _-Oui quand il était jeune. Il s'était perdu un hiver dans la montagne et un sulfura lui aurait sauvé la vie alors qu'il était en train de mourir de froid dans la neige. Et depuis ce jour, il est passionné par les pokémon de type feu et leur voue un amour sans bornes._

Tate écarquilla les yeux et regarda Lottis sans dire un mot. Il avait rêvé de tout ça la nuit dernière. Il avait rêvé d'une jeune femme et de son sulfura qui avait sauvé Auguste du froid. La soudaine passion pour les pokémon feu d'Auguste aurait-il un lien avec cette même passion qui anime la famille Asuna ?

Tate semblait pensif, mais il n'osait pas en parler à Lottis.

Un peu plus tard, ils se rendirent sur le flanc du volcan sous les recommandations de la vendeuse. Lottis avait sorti ses affaires pour travailler sur le terrain alors que Tate traînait derrière lui un amonita rose en plastique gonflé à l'hélium et jetait des regards hésitants et pensifs vers Lottis. Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans une épaisse forêt luxuriante et longeaient en coupant dans des hautes herbes un grand mur de roches naturelles formées par des précédentes éruptions.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement après une longue marche quand le mur devenait suffisamment accessible et bien fourni par différentes roches.

La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Tate dans l'intention de lui annoncer que le coin était idéal pour faire quelques recherches et qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'installer ici. Mais Tate la dévisageait avec un grand sourire idiot qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Car Tate ne souriait jamais.

 _-Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un psychopathe quand tu souris._

Dit Lottis d'un air songeur.

Il lui tendit alors d'une main son amonita rose gonflable avec un regard toujours aussi improbable.

 _-Tiens, c'est pour toi._

 _-Hein... ?_

La jeune fille semblait chercher à décrypter ce qu'il se passait.

 _-Je voulais te l'offrir, mais je n'avais pas osé tout à l'heure._

Avoua Tate d'une voix un peu timide.

 _-C'est... C'est gentil, merci. Mais là je vais avoir besoin de mes deux mains pour travailler..._

Dit Lottis d'un air un peu embêtée sans comprendre le délire.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le tenir._

Dit Tate d'un air ravi et poli.

Lottis se pencha ensuite sur une roche rougeâtre tirant sur le brun avec un aspect spongieux, composée de lave solidifiée et de bulles de gaz sous le regard attentif de Tate. Elle sortit une trousse de son sac et en sortit différents instruments pour faire des analyses et des prélèvements.

 _-J'aime beaucoup la lave du volcan de Cramois'île, la roche est très spongieuse et légère à cause de tout l'air qu'il y a dedans. Elle apporte beaucoup de nutriments à la végétation autour et cela nourrit les pokémon de l'île._

 _-Moi ça me rappelle un maltesers._

Répondit simplement Tate qui observait Lottis au travail. Cela lui était plutôt utile s'il voulait devenir professeur pokémon. Mais il continuait à penser que ça n'arriverait jamais. Pourtant Lottis lui donnait un peu plus confiance en lui, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des années.

 _-Tiens, c'est quoi ça ?_

Dit soudainement Tate qui montra du doigt le chemin d'où ils venaient. Lottis tourna la tête intriguée par un bruissement. C'était un ponyta sauvage qui arrivait paisiblement d'entre les plantes, il s'approcha doucement des deux amis.

 _-Il est trop beau. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de tels pokémon ici._

S'enjoua Lottis, émerveillée par le pokémon cheval tout blanc. De plus c'était un pokémon de type feu et elle adorait ces types-là.

Elle sortit alors un pokedex de son sac. La petite machine rouge sonna.

 _-pokémon détecté ! pokémon détecté ! Fantominus ! Le pokémon gazeux._

Lottis regarda avec surprise la machine alors que le teint de Tate vira au vert. Les pokedexs étaient devenus visiblement bien plus sensibles par rapport à ceux d'autrefois.

 _-...Quoi ?_

 _-À sa naissance, Ponyta est très faible. Il peut à peine tenir debout. Ce Pokémon se muscle en trébuchant et en tombant, lorsqu'il essaie de suivre ses parents. Pouvant sauter par-dessus la Tour d'illumis en un seul saut, ce Pokémon possède des sabots plus durs que le diamant. Il peut aplatir n'importe quoi en le piétinant._

Continua le pokedex.

 _-Ha oui Ponyta c'est déjà plus logique... Et puis c'est quoi cette description absurde ? Le professeur Chen m'inquiète des fois..._

Continua Lottis intriguée.

Mais un autre bruit plus sourd non loin des deux amis alerta le petit pokémon cheval et le fit déguerpir au galop pour disparaître plus loin dans la forêt. Lottis le regarda partir pleine de déceptions, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le caresser ou de lui offrir une friandise. Un groupe d'une bonne vingtaine de personnes apparu à son tour du point d'où avait surgi le ponyta, massacrant au passage toute la végétation. Plusieurs pokémon oiseaux comme des roucools et des piafabecs s'envolèrent effrayés et les mystherbes qui flânaient autour de nos deux amis se cachèrent.

 _-C'est pas vrai..._

Soupira Lottis.

Les touristes arrivèrent au niveau des deux amis, beaucoup prenaient des photos, parlaient à voix haute et arrachaient les plantes pour faire des bouquets de fleurs. Certains au fond de la file mangeaient des sandwichs et des bonbons et jetaient les emballages par terre. Lottis les foudroya du regard. Le groupe partit en direction de la forêt là où était parti le ponyta. Certains parlaient même de capturer des pokémon et semblaient prendre leur excursion pour un jeu. Un des touristes jeta une canette vide de Soda à côté des affaires de Lottis et rigolait bêtement.

Agacé par ces manières, Tate tendit l'amonita rose gonflable à Lottis.

 _-Prends-le... Je reviens._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_

 _-Continue tes recherches, je serais vite de retour._

Répondit-il sans plus d'explications.

Lottis le regarda intriguée s'éloigner, puis elle retourna sur les roches qu'elle était en train d'examiner. Il était probablement parti aux petits coins, se dit-elle. Elle était de toute façon trop absorbée par ses trouvailles pour plus se poser des questions que ça et glissa différentes roches dans des petits sachets plastiques. Puis, elle observa longuement le mur et se gratta le menton, soucieuse.

 _-Nous avons longé la grande muraille rocheuse et nous n'avons encore vu aucun écrit ni aucune relique sur Sulfura... Je croyais pourtant qu'il y avait une zone avec des plaques de pierres gravées par les anciens habitants de l'île. Les touristes n'ont quand même pas tout saccagé j'espère..._

Elle fit la grimace et se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Auguste. D'après lui, les touristes auraient détruit l'île et l'ancienne arène de Cramois'île n'était plus que des ruines.

Plus loin, les touristes piétinaient de rares variétés d'orchidées aux belles couleurs violettes. Une femme aux allures de brocolis décorée avec des guirlandes se pencha, et en cueillit plusieurs en s'éloignant un peu du groupe. Elle entendit alors un bruissement derrière des fourrés et leva son nez.

 _-Mon cœur, viens voir, je crois que le ponyta que tu voulais attraper est ici !_

Gloussa-t-elle d'une voix pompeuse.

Son mari arriva en courant avec une pokéball bleue à la main. Comme sa femme, il avait l'air d'un légume, mais avec une grosse moustache. Un énorme appareil photo pendait à son cou.

 _-Ma chérie, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas encore un chetiflor ?_

 _-Je veux voir le ponyta ! Je veux le voir !_

Gesticula leur fils qui ressemblait à un croisement entre une tomate et un cochon d'Inde. Il arriva et regarda bêtement la masse importante d'herbes qui s'agitait devant ses parents. C'était en réalité Tate, qui s'était caché et qui désirait tester une nouvelle technique de morphing et d'illusion.

Il voulait aller plus loin : il se concentra, prit la forme d'un gros migalos velu noir identique à celui avec lequel il avait attaqué autrefois Lottis, puis fit apparaître une véritable meute d'araignées autour de lui avec une technique d'illusion. Plusieurs dizaines de migalos grandes comme des humains apparurent alors hors des hautes herbes et se jetèrent en avant.

La vue des pokémon monstrueux avait eu un effet direct sur les touristes, qui prit de peur, prirent aussitôt leurs jambes à leur cou.

Tous sauf un, le pollueur à la canette de soda qui ne se laissa pas impressionner. Probablement à cause d'un trop gros manque de neurones en vue de son regard de ramoloss inexpressif.

 _-Hooo... Une nouvelle espèce de pokémon._

Dit-il en regardant bêtement les araignées autour de lui.

Tate décida de lui faire peur et lui fit face en sortant ses crochets, mais le garçon ne bougea pas en dépit de l'air menaçant de Tate. Il glissa alors sa main dans la poche du sac banane multicolore qu'il portait sur le ventre et en sortit une pokéball.

Tate s'en rendit compte que trop tard, il venait de la lui lancer dessus. Une lumière rouge aveuglante l'enveloppa et il disparut dans la petite balle qui commença à s'agiter aux pieds du jeune voyageur.

 _-Ho cool !_

Fit-il en regardant bêtement sa pokéball gigoter dans un clignotement rouge.

.

 **Chapitre 48: Tate a disparu.**

Tate se libéra in extremis de la pokéball avant que celle-ci ne valide la capture, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Une chance pour lui, il avait suffisamment de forces pour s'en extirper. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une de ces machines qui aurait pu lui voler sa liberté.  
Pris d'une peur intense devant cette situation qui lui échappait, il perdit son sang-froid et céda à une crise de panique en attaquant physiquement le garçon.

Toujours sous sa forme d'araignée, une de ses pattes qui se terminait par des petites griffes fendit l'air et fit une longue entaille sur la joue du dresseur. Le garçon réagissait enfin à la vue de son sang et partit en hurlant alors que Tate s'enfuyait à son tour de peur dans la direction opposée pour se cacher dans la forêt afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Il reprit sa forme humaine et regarda avec horreur ses mains couvertes du sang de ce touriste.  
Il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Pendant ce temps, Lottis continuait ses recherches le long du grand mur rocailleux.

 _-Ouaah, une roche ultramafique, du coup le sol ici doit être très riche en fer, en magnésium et en calcium. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a plein de mystherbes ici !_

S'écria Lottis qui regardait avec attention un caillou tout noir comme si c'était de l'or.

Un regroupement de mystherbes s'était d'ailleurs attroupé autour d'elle et certains s'étaient même installés sur ses genoux. Ils ressemblaient à des petites boules noires aux longs cheveux d'herbes avec des yeux et deux petites pattes. Lottis avait sorti de sa sacoche une boite remplie de croquettes pour pokémon et le festin en avait attiré plus d'un.

 _-Myst mystherbe !_

Cria soudainement un des pokémon de plante.

Lottis tourna la tête, elle reconnut alors au loin le garçon qui avait jeté sa canette de Soda vers elle, il partait en courant vers la ville. Il semblait affolé et se tenait sa joue en sang. _« Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir ! »_ Braillait-il.

Elle se leva et regarda alertée dans la direction où Tate était parti quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _-J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé..._

Se dit-elle inquiète.

Ne le voyant pas revenir, elle décida de partir à sa recherche. Elle traversa les hautes herbes pour couper à travers la forêt suivie de près par une dizaine de mystherbes. Elle continua ses recherches de longues minutes en appelant en vain Tate qui ne répondait pas. Son pied heurta alors un objet au sol, il roula un peu plus loin. Elle se pencha et réalisa que c'était une pokéball vide.

 _-Ils jettent vraiment n'importe quoi ces touristes... Vive le respect de l'environnement._

Soupira-t-elle sous le regard émerveillé des mystherbes qui avaient l'air d'attendre qu'elle sorte un énorme festin de sa sacoche.

Elle continua de marcher encore plusieurs mètres suivis de près par la petite troupe de pokémon sauvage et réalisa qu'elle ne trouverait pas son ami de cette façon. Aucune trace de Tate, et la forêt semblait très épaisse et s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon.

 _-Bon, je suis vraiment inquiète là, il a dû se perdre, je vais devoir demander de l'aide._

Elle sortit une pokéball de sa poche et libéra Chaussette son elecsprint. Elle s'ébroua à la sortie de sa pokéball et regarda ravis sa maîtresse. Lottis se pencha et caressa doucement la tête de son pokémon chien.

 _-Ma Louloute, tu peux retrouver la piste de Tate ? Je ne le retrouve pas._

L'elecsprint jappa positivement et se mit à renifler intensivement le sol.

Lottis la suivit entre les arbres aux feuillages déjà roussis par le soleil, puis arpenta un passage étroit entre des roches volcaniques solidifiées. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de marche sur le flan du volcan dans une zone très reculée et éloignée de la ville. Le coin était escarpé et rocailleux. Peu de plantes arrivaient à pousser et une grotte se dessina un peu en hauteur sur les falaises. Chaussette leva son museau et jappa en direction de la grotte.

 _-Comment a-t-il pu grimper là haut lui ?_

Grimaça Lottis qui se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir le rejoindre.

Piou-Piou son brasegali arriva à la rescousse, il arriva à aider sa maîtresse à atteindre la grotte grâce à ses longues pattes puissantes de coq. Comme il était un pokémon de forme humanoïde et qu'il était très grand, il pouvait porter Lottis sans aucun souci. Lui et Chaussette s'assirent ensuite à l'entrée de la grotte et regardèrent la jeune archéologue entrer pour y chercher son ami.

 _-Tate, tu es là ?_

Appela Lottis d'une voix rassurante.

Elle l'aperçut finalement dans la pénombre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'air apeuré et la respiration rapide et haletante. Il tourna doucement la tête vers elle et eut une réaction de replis comme si elle allait lui taper dessus.

Étonnée par ce comportement inhabituel venant de sa part, elle prit doucement place en face de lui.

 _-De quoi as-tu peur comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé dans la forêt ?_

Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés avait la gorge nouée et n'arrivait pas à répondre.

 _-Tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici ?_

Continua Lottis.

Mais elle n'obtenait aucune réponse de sa part. Seul son ventre en revanche, s'était mis à gargouiller. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent dernièrement. Il n'arrivait pas à se rassasier avec la nourriture humaine et il n'avait plus chassé de rêves depuis qu'il était avec Lottis. Son estomac était donc vide et il le ressentait de plus en plus.  
Tate se sentait non seulement apeuré, mais en plus il était affaibli. Lottis avait remarqué un changement chez lui depuis quelques jours, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, car bien entendu, elle ignorait toujours que sous son apparence humaine se cachait un pokémon spectre.

La jeune archéologue ouvrit son sac et en sortit des sachets de biscuits, elle lui en tendit un.

 _-Tiens, ça te fera du bien._

Tate ne réagissait toujours pas. Il avait très faim, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger des gâteaux.

Il leva les yeux et regarda froidement Lottis, ses instincts de prédateur se réveillaient au fond de lui et un comportement sauvage de pokémon spectre reprenait doucement le dessus. Son ventre criait famine, il était en état de choc à cause de la pokéball et avait perdu son sang-froid. Il était redevenu méfiant, craintif et distant par rapport aux êtres humains.

Lottis était une humaine aussi après tout et les humains étaient ses proies. Et s'il endormait Lottis pour refaire un devorêve comme la dernière fois ?

Son ventre grogna de nouveau, il avait si faim. Son regard croisa celui de Lottis, il était prêt à attaquer.

Puis, il se ravisa, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.  
Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits en dépit de la fatigue, elle ne lui avait jamais fait de mal et elle ne méritait pas ça. Des larmes d'épuisement coulèrent de ses yeux, il avait honte de cette partie de lui qui ne demandait qu'à ressortir, il avait honte du fantominus qu'il avait en lui. Il était fatigué de devoir lutter sans cesse contre ce qu'il était. Tôt ou tard, Lottis allait forcement ne plus vouloir de lui à cause de sa nature de fantominus ou pire encore, il allait lui arriver malheur par sa faute.

Sa respiration devenait alors de plus en plus mauvaise et rapide au fur et à mesure que les pensées négatives se bousculaient dans sa tête. Au bout d'une bonne minute, l'air qu'il avalait se mettait à lui brûler le larynx. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle et attrapa sa gorge comme s'il s'asphyxiait.

Il faisait une crise d'angoisse provoquant chez lui de l'hyperventilation, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Et ça lui arrivait parfois depuis qu'il était devenu un pokémon errant.

Lottis le voyait se pencher en avant pour se retrouver le front contre le sol, il avait l'air d'aller mal. Elle s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle dans une étreinte de réconfort. Elle voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien, elle était très inquiète et ne savait pas quoi faire. Allait-elle pouvoir faire venir les secours là où ils étaient perchés ? Lottis tendit sa main vers sa sacoche dans l'intention d'attraper son pokématos qui lui servait de téléphone. Mais Tate sortit soudainement de son mutisme entre deux essoufflements.

 _-Toi aussi tu vas mal finir si tu restes avec moi._

Mais Lottis ne le lâcha pas.

Plus tard, Tate semblait aller beaucoup mieux après avoir été câliné et réconforté longuement par son amie. L'étreinte de Lottis lui avait donné meilleure mine. Et sa crise d'angoisse n'était plus que du passé.

Lottis lui adressa un sourire de tendresse et caressa sa joue.

 _-Alors, ça va mieux ?_

 _-Oui... Je... Pardon pour la peur que je t'ai faite. J'ai souvent les idées noires et parfois... Je fais des crises comme celle-là quand je me sens vraiment au plus bas._

Admit Tate.

 _-Je comprends. Il est vrai que tu as l'air souvent très triste et déprimé... Et je ne sais pas toujours comment t'apporter le sourire._

 _-Ta présence me suffit._

Répondit-il avec douceur.

 _-Tu voudrais voir quelque chose de cool pour te changer les idées ?_

Demanda alors Lottis dans un sourire en jetant un regard vers l'entrée de la grotte. Ses deux pokémon s'étaient éloignés de l'entrée pour admirer le paysage, lassés d'attendre que Tate se calme de sa crise d'angoisse.

 _-Eu... Oui pourquoi pas._

Répondit Tate, intrigué par la question.

 _-Mais... Crois moi que je ne montre pas ça à tout le monde. Je te fais une exception !_

Rigola alors Lottis qui se tourna aussitôt pour lui montrer son dos, elle enleva sa longue blouse blanche, puis, pour le grand étonnement de Tate, retira également son débardeur noir et releva ses longs cheveux rouges pour les placer sur son torse afin de dégager complètement ses épaules.

Tate eut un sursaut de surprise et d'étonnement en rougissant furieusement. Son cœur fit un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine, se demandant pourquoi elle se dénudait ainsi devant lui. Mais son regard se changea dans une expression d'effarement lorsqu'elle lui dévoila complètement son dos nu. Il ouvrit en grand la bouche, semblant très surpris et étonné par ce qu'il voyait :

Un gigantesque sulfura avait été tatoué sur tout son dos dans un style japonais avec des motifs tout autour de lui. Le tatouage était très coloré avec du rouge, du bleu et du vert et semblait vrai et imposant. Il partait d'en dessous de ses épaules et descendait visiblement jusqu'à ses fesses. Il ne pouvait du coup pas voir le bas à cause de son pantalon qu'elle avait bien évidemment gardé.

 _-C... C... C'est un vrai ?!_

Balbutia Tate à demi émerveillé.

Il avait déjà effectivement remarqué deux ou trois fois des marques de couleurs sous ses tee-shirts, pensant tout bêtement à un vêtement. Mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait carrément d'un tatouage. D'autant plus que les longs cheveux de la jeune fille cachaient beaucoup son dos.

 _-Bien-sûr que c'est un vrai, c'est un tatouage traditionnel fait avec de l'encre de charbon. J'ai été un membre de la Team Aqua. Comme toutes les mafias des régions qui entourent Kanto, les membres avec un certain grade reçoivent un tatouage dans le dos pour marquer nos rangs. En avoir un est un honneur et un rite initiatique pour intégrer la Team Aqua. Mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, le chef a voulu que je porte un sulfura._

Admit Lottis.

 _-Ça a dû faire vraiment mal... Mais il est magnifique, je suis impressionné._

Bredouilla Tate qui s'était levé pour lui toucher le dos et détailler le dessin de plus prêt.

 _-Oui, ce fut une douleur affreuse étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un tatouage traditionnel. Mais je t'avoue que la journée a aussi été très gênante... Vu que j'ai dû complètement me déshabiller pour me le faire tatouer._

Répondit Lottis d'un air un peu gêné tout en remettant ensuite son vêtement sur le dos.

 _-Mais je ne regrette pas mon tatouage. Je le trouve sublime._

Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Une fois qu'elle avait remis ses affaires sur le dos, elle prit Tate par la main dans l'intention de l'inviter à sortir de cette grotte. La journée avait défilé à toute vitesse et il valait mieux qu'ils rentrent avant la nuit.

Une fois dehors, Lottis regarda mal à l'aise le rebord de la corniche sur laquelle ils étaient, et se demandait si elle allait pouvoir redescendre en un morceau. Piou-Piou s'apprêta à l'aider, mais c'est finalement Tate qui le devança et attrapa Lottis par-dessous le bras aussi facilement que si elle avait était un polochon. La jeune archéologue fut très surprise par sa force et surtout de le voir redescendre la pente avec autant de facilité qu'un cabriolaine.

 _-Comment as-tu..._

Bredouilla-t-elle, mais Tate ne lui donna qu'en seule réponse _« Tu aurais pu te faire mal. »_ Puis il observa les deux pokémon de la jeune fille les rejoindre. Piou-Piou semblait même contrarié que Tate lui ait pris sa maîtresse et lui jeta un regard mauvais en biais.

Ils reprirent ensuite la route pour rejoindre la ville, mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que quelque chose attirât l'attention du fantominus dans la végétation. Entre deux arbres, une personne se tenait immobile et l'observait intensément. Son teint était blafard et pâle et il était vêtu d'un habit en tissu d'un âge très reculé. Ce n'était pas réellement un humain, c'était un spectre et ses pieds flottaient au-dessus du sol. Tate avait la faculté de le voir comme il était un fantominus. Ni Lottis, ni ses deux pokémon ne le remarquèrent, car ils n'avaient toujours pas la faculté de voir les esprits.

Tate les stoppa en chemin. _« Attendez ! »_ Dit-il en alerte.

Le spectre adressa ensuite un sourire au garçon et lui fit un signe de la main de le suivre avant de se retourner pour glisser dans la direction opposée où ils se rendaient.

 _-Que se passe-t-il Tate ?_

Demanda Lottis.

 _-J'ai comme une intuition... Suis-moi._

Fit-il en partant devant à la poursuite du spectre.

Lottis jeta un œil vers ses deux pokémon avant de suivre Tate en courant à travers la forêt. Piou-piou et Chaussette suivirent de près leur maîtresse sur plusieurs mètres. Tate se stoppa d'un coup, il souleva plusieurs grosses feuilles de fougères et regarda très intrigué droit devant. Lottis se faufila entre les épaisses plantes et se glissa contre lui pour regarder aussi par-dessous son bras. Un grand sourire rayonnant se dessina alors sur son visage et ses yeux s'illuminèrent : juste derrière la végétation, au cœur de la forêt, ils venaient de découvrir une vieille citée en ruine. Des pokémon étaient dessinés sur les murs de pierre jaunis par le temps et de nombreux objets divers comme des poteries jonchaient le sol. La jeune archéologue semblait enchantée et se précipita sur le site en sortant un carnet de notes. Elle avait l'air aussi surexcitée qu'un enfant qui attendait le Père-Noël et commença à gribouiller sur son calepin.

Tate s'assura que Lottis s'éloigne vers les hiéroglyphes qui jonchaient un mur plus loin pour se tourner vers le spectre qui les avait conduits ici. Il s'était positionné sans bouger devant une vieille statue d'un oiseau à demi ensevelie par du lierre.

 _-Merci._

Lui dit Tate.

 _-C'est moi qui vous remercie seigneur Psychopompe. Je vivais ici avec mon village il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque où le volcan était encore en activité. Nous vénérions Sulfura et le volcan qui apporte la chaleur et la vie sur cette île. Ton amie a-t-elle apporté Sulfura avec elle ?_

Demanda le fantôme.  
Tate écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

 _-Eu... Quoi ? Pourquoi Lottis aurait-elle apporté Sulfura ?_

 _-J'ai pensé que la jeune femme qui nous avait apporté sulfura était revenue..._

Répondit le spectre avec déception.

 _-Quelle jeune femme ?_

 _-Un matin glacial d'hiver, la neige avait complètement enseveli l'île et le petit garçon qui avait l'habitude de se rendre au pied du volcan pour nourrir les pokémon sauvages s'était retrouvé coincé dans la montagne. Mais cette enfant aux cheveux aussi rouge que le magma est apparue sur le dos de Sulfura et lui a sauvé la vie en le réchauffant. Cela faisait longtemps que Sulfura n'était pas revenu sur l'île et nous étions si heureux de le revoir._

Expliqua le spectre.

Tate comprit alors pourquoi ce fantôme leur était apparu aussi soudainement. Il avait pris Lottis pour cette jeune enfant à cause de ses cheveux flamboyants. Dépité, le spectre disparut sous les yeux de Tate.

Le fantominus se tourna ensuite vers Lottis pour l'observer calmement de loin prendre des notes sur des vieilles reliques, l'air pensif. Cherchant à faire le lien entre le passé de Auguste, sa soudaine passion pour les pokémon de feu depuis sa rencontre avec Sulfura et cette jeune femme qui ressemblait à Lottis. D'autant plus que la famille de Lottis est passionnée par les pokémon de feu depuis des générations.

Et Tate croyait rarement aux hasards.

Soudain... Un long gargouillement surgissait dans une plainte de son estomac, lui rappelant un besoin vital : Il mourait de faim.

Il le savait, il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment dans cette situation, il fallait absolument qu'il se nourrisse avant que son état n'empire.

Tempi pour son côté humain. Ce soir, il chasserait...

.

 **Chapitre 49 : Une langue bien pendue.**

Le soir était arrivé très vite, les heures passaient à toutes vitesses pour Lottis quand elle était plongée dans ses recherches sur de nouveaux sites archéologiques. Elle s'endormit très vite une fois à l'hôtel, épuisée par cette longue journée de marche dans la forêt. Mais Tate lui ne dormait pas, il en était incapable. La nuit était le moment de la journée la plus propice à la chasse pour les pokémon spectres et son estomac criait famine depuis des jours. Il devenait urgent pour lui de se nourrir.

Il se tourna vers Lottis qui dormait déjà paisiblement près de lui, elle était vulnérable et probablement en train de rêver. Elle était une proie facile et à portée de main. Mais Tate refusait de lui refaire du mal.

Le fantominus se leva du lit de l'hôtel et reprit sa forme de pokémon avant de disparaître dehors : il était parti chasser.

Le lendemain au petit matin, il retourna se coucher auprès de Lottis et semblait enfin rassasié : visiblement, la chasse a été très bonne pour lui. Le voilà enfin tranquille pour quelques jours. Et comme l'autre fois, une fois au lit, il ne se gêna pas pour se coller à elle et l'enlacer comme un polochon pour s'endormir contre elle en reprenant forme humaine.

Lorsque Lottis fut réveillée un petit peu plus tard, elle se retrouva complètement écrasée sous son ami qui s'était visiblement vautré de tout son long sur elle pour dormir.

 _-C'est qu'il commence à devenir envahissant celui-là._

Ricana Lottis tout en se dégageant tant bien que mal de dessous son poids et sortit ensuite en silence de sa chambre pour aller faire un tour dehors.

Elle laissa derrière elle Tate qui dormait encore à poings fermés, il avait peu dormit et ne semblait pas vraiment motivé à se lever dans l'immédiat. La jeune archéologue ne souhaitait donc pas le priver de quelques précieuses heures de repos, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme ces derniers jours.

En arpentant la petite rue animée de bonne heure par de nombreux stands, elle trouva un charmant petit salon de thé dans le style du pays de Kalos non loin de son hôtel.

Attirée par une délicieuse odeur de brioche encore toute chaude, elle s'y installa pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Le petit commerce donnait une belle vue sur le volcan, l'intérieur était chaleureux et coloré et de nombreuses viennoiseries attendaient patiemment d'être dévorées dans une vitrine. Elle surprit alors une conversation dans le réfectoire, alors qu'elle venait de se servir un bol de céréales et un morceau de gâteau. Dans son dos, assis autour d'une petite table de bistro, elle reconnaissait le touriste qui avait été blessé la veille et qui discutait avec la petite famille à l'allure de légumes. Un long pansement avait était collé sur sa joue encore endolorie et il partageait plusieurs croissants avec ses amis.

 _-Et les grosses bestioles d'hier t'ont attaquées tu dis ?_

S'exclama avec effrois le père de famille.

 _-J'ai bien failli mourir, il allait m'arracher la tête ! Il avait des yeux malfaisants et était assoiffé de sang. Heureusement que je cours vite, sinon il m'aurait dévoré tout cru._

Répondit le garçon aux yeux de ramoloss.

 _-J'ai entendu dire aussi que l'hôtel en face de la plage avait était attaqué cette nuit par une créature maléfique. Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas la seule victime de l'île._

Répondit sombrement la femme guirlande qui portait toujours des colliers et des boucles d'oreilles plus grosses que son maigre cou.

 _-Oui maman a raison, il y en a même un qui est allé à l'hôpital, car nous avions été réveillés par une ambulance au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai même entendu les voisins de notre chambre dire qu'il était mort._

Répondit son fils en mâchant son croissant.

 _« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires ? »_ Se dit alors Lottis intriguée. Elle se rappela alors que Tate n'allait pas bien hier après-midi pendant leur excursion dans la forêt, peut-être avait-il était lui aussi attaqué par une de ces créatures ?

Heureusement, la jeune archéologue n'avait plus réentendu parler de ces bestioles diaboliques durant le reste de son séjour sur Cramois'île et pouvait reprendre sereinement ses fouilles sur le site que Tate avait déniché la veille.

Le dernier jour de leur escapade à Cramois'île arriva très vite, ils profitèrent de cette chaude journée pour se détendre un petit peu et se mêler à la fête. Car avec les beaux-jours, la ville de Cramois'île était animée tous les jours dans une gigantesque fête foraine afin de distraire et amuser les touristes.

Lottis, qui avait retrouvé sa robe noire et rouge brodée avec des poissons japonais tenait la main de Tate dans la sienne et semblait vraiment heureuse.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Tate s'amusait lui aussi. Il avait pris part à la fête et ne pensait même plus à l'idée de s'en prendre à des touristes pour les escroquer ou les attaquer. De plus, son repas nocturne l'avait bien revigoré et il était maintenant en pleine forme pour en profiter.

Ils longèrent ensuite une longue allée parsemée de stands en tout genre, et plein de monde, pour atterrirent un peu plus loin sur la plage sous un grand chapiteau ouvert où beaucoup de personnes dansaient et s'amusaient au rythme d'une chanson douce et calme. Un petit orchestre était placé sur une estrade et les musiciens semblaient tout autant s'amuser que les touristes présents.

Enivré par l'ambiance festive, Tate se tourna vers Lottis et lui tendit la main.

 _-M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?_

Lottis se mit à rougir timidement et attrapa sa main pour venir se blottir contre lui. Tate en profita pour poser sa main libre sur la taille de la jeune fille et la guida pour danser.

 _-Tu savais que certaines espèces de pokémon dansaient pour se faire la cour ? Le mâle invite sa partenaire pour danser et si celle-ci est séduite, elle accepte de se joindre à lui._

Dit Tate d'une voix douce à la jeune archéologue.

Lottis rougissait un peu plus et lui répondit dans un rire timide.

 _-Tu ne te prendrais pas pour un pokémon par hasard ?_

Tate se mit à rire à son tour un petit peu gêné par cette remarque et continua de la serrer contre lui tout en continuant sa danse. Sa main s'était glissée le long de la hanche de sa partenaire pour descendre doucement tout en bas de sa taille.

Il ravala sa salive et tenta maladroitement de lui faire passer un message.

 _-Les fantominus aussi se font la cour en dansant toute la nuit. C'est comme ça que se forment les couples à la fin de l'été..._

Bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

Alors que les lèvres de Tate se rapprochaient tout doucement de celles de Lottis dans l'optique de l'embrasser, celle-ci reprit la parole d'un air sournois.

 _-D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comment ça pouvait réussir à se reproduire un fantominus... C'est juste deux têtes qui flottent !_

Rigola-t-elle.

Tate stoppa aussitôt son geste et se mit à regarder Lottis d'un air ahuri et terriblement gêné avant de la lâcher.

 _-Je... je vais aller chercher un jus de baies._

Bafouilla-t-il maladroitement en tentant de s'éclipser. Mais la chanson douce et romantique venait de changer pour un vieux tube dynamique et entraînant des années 90. Lottis l'attrapa aussitôt par le col de sa veste pour le retenir.

 _-Viens danser d'abord la Lambada, on boira tout à l'heure !_

Fit-elle dans un rire pour l'inviter à danser au corps à corps.

Ils regagnèrent plus tard leur hôtel en fin de soirée, après l'avoir passé à s'amuser et danser. Ils allaient passer leur dernière nuit sur cette île avant de repartir le lendemain matin pour les îles écumes. Nos deux amis étaient un peu tristes de déjà devoir partir, ils s'étaient bien amusés et avaient eu l'impression d'être parti en vacance au lieu de travailler.

Ils rentrèrent calmement à l'hôtel et s'installèrent dans la chambre.

Lottis s'allongea sur le lit comme à son habitude et retira ses chaussures pour se détendre. Tate s'empressa de la rejoindre.

 _-Tu as encore faim au fait, où les cochonneries qu'on a mangées à la fête foraine t'ont calé l'estomac?_

Demanda-t-il en se collant à elle autant qu'il le pouvait.

 _-Il est tard, je n'ai plus faim. Je pense que je vais me mettre au lit._

Tate s'allongea contre elle, tourné dans sa direction. Il la regardait tendrement.

Lottis se tourna à son tour vers lui et lui fit un sourire timide.

 _-On dirait que tu veux un câlin._

Dit-elle sur un air de plaisanterie.

 _-Je ne dirais pas non._

Répondit honnêtement Tate en rougissant, encore enivré par leur soirée à avoir fait la fête. De plus, Lottis avait encore sa robe sur elle et elle ne le laissait pas insensible.

Elle regarda Tate un instant, il semblait tout à fait sérieux. Après hésitation, elle surmonta sa timidité et s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle se glissa ensuite tout contre lui et tenta un maladroit enlacement, Tate attrapa finalement Lottis dans ses bras et la sera tout contre son corps. Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs s'emballèrent dans leurs poitrines.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position sans bouger, Tate commença alors à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et posa sa tête tout prêt de son cou. Il eut un petit moment de réflexion, il désirait l'embrasser.

 _« C'est juste un baiser... Juste un baiser... »_ Se dit Tate qui déposa finalement tendrement ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle se laissa faire et se mit à rougir. Elle se tourna alors sur le dos laissant Tate venir sur elle, il s'allongea de tout son long sur son corps et posa ses mains sur son visage. Il voulut déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il hésitait.

C'est finalement la jeune fille qui déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser quelques instants.

 _« Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? »_ Pensa-t-il alors en constatant que la situation lui échappait complètement.

 _-Je t'aime._

Lui murmura soudainement Lottis.

Le cœur de Tate fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait plus se cacher l'évidence : il était amoureux lui aussi.

Mais un sentiment amer le gagna, un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité. Car elle ignorait toujours ce qu'il était.

Finalement, il avait réalisé qu'il s'était emballé trop vite et qu'elle risquerait de lui en vouloir à mort le jour où elle apprendrait qu'il n'est pas réellement humain. Ou tout du moins, qu'il ne l'est plus. Car il était encore et toujours coincé dans ce maudit corps de fantominus. Et une fois de plus, sa nature de pokémon gâchait tout bien malgré lui, et bien malgré qu'il soit une personne humaine dans son esprit.

C'est avec douleur qu'il stoppa la douce étreinte de Lottis et se releva.

 _-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

 _-Pourquoi? J'ai pensé que tu partageais aussi ce sentiment._

Dit-elle tristement.

 _-Et bien tu ne me déplais pas, bien au contraire. Mais je pense qu'il est trop tôt et que nous devrions d'abord apprendre à mieux nous connaître... C'est mieux comme ça... Car j'ai peur de te faire souffrir en vue de ce que je suis au fond de moi. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste pour le moment juste des amis._

Répondit-il à contrecœur.

Lottis semblait vraiment déçue, mais elle pensait qu'il avait malgré tout raison en vue de sa sincérité. Elle ne le connaissait depuis pas si longtemps que ça, et peut-être qu'il était effectivement mieux d'attendre. Car il était vrai que Tate était souvent imprévisible et qu'elle allait en général de surprises en surprises avec lui. D'autant plus que les précédentes relations amoureuses de Lottis n'avaient été que déceptions et douleurs.

Ils se couchèrent alors chacun de leur côté le cœur lourd et firent comme s'il ne c'était rien passé entre eux.

Le passage de nos deux amis sur l'île dura une semaine, ils explorèrent ensuite les jours suivants les petites îles autour de Cramoisile comme les îles écumes. Ils avaient fait des recherches sur les trois oiseaux légendaires artikodin, electhor et sulfura, mais n'avaient pas obtenus de grands résultats. Tate aurait espéré en apprendre un peu plus sur Ho-Oh qui était aussi un oiseau légendaire, mais la déception était là aussi au rendez-vous.

Quelques jours plus tard, toujours soucieuse pour sa petite sœur, Aidana Asuna se baladait au milieu du marché de Jadielle afin de faire quelques courses pour le dîner. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Lottis depuis son court passage de la dernière fois et se demandait vraiment si Tate était quelqu'un de confiance. Surtout que connaissant sa sœur et ses goûts pour les garçons un peu étranges, elle ne douta pas un instant que Lottis s'était probablement déjà entichée de lui.

Et pour couronner le tout : son reptincel avait mystérieusement développé d'étranges croûtes blanches qui le démangeaient suite au court passage de Tate. Et bien évidemment, elle le soupçonnait d'en être la cause.

Après avoir acheté quelques légumes, elle aperçut soudainement le professeur Chen parmi la foule en compagnie d'une jeune femme séduisante aux cheveux châtains : il s'agissait de madame Ketchum, la mère de Sacha, le jeune dresseur au pikachu que Tate avait rencontré à la pointe de la bien-aimée.

Elle était souvent vue en compagnie du vieux professeur et l'accompagnait même parfois lors de ses déplacements. Ce qui provoquait inévitablement les commérages dans le Bourg-Palette et agaçait profondément madame Chen, la femme du professeur Chen.

Depuis que Tate avait quitté le collège, le professeur Chen avait pris un sacré coup de vieux, des rides étaient apparues sur son visage et ses cheveux étaient devenus grisonnants. Il était en train d'acheter un grand nombre de baies pour les pokémon qui vivaient dans son laboratoire. Son fidèle et vieil arcanin l'accompagnait, et portait les sacs dans sa gueule. Le pokémon aussi avait pris de l'âge et son poil devenait blanc par endroits.

Après quelques hésitations, de peur de déranger le couple, Aidana se décida à aller au moins les saluer tous les deux.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un grand sourire à sa vue.

 _-Bonjour miss Asuna, vous allez bien ? Votre sœur est toujours en déplacement en ce moment ? Si elle a le temps, je pourrais la recevoir pour parler avec elle de ses dernières recherches sur Pokémonpolis... Ha oui et j'allais oublier le plus important : dites-lui de ne pas passer avant 18 heures, car j'ai mon feuilleton avant._

Dit-il d'un air folâtre alors que madame Ketchum proposait dans son dos des petits gâteaux à tout le monde qu'elle avait elle-même préparé.

 _-Justement, il faut que je vous parle de Lottis monsieur... J'espère que ma question ne vous paraîtra pas idiote ou déplacée, mais... Vous connaissez bien Agatha Kikuko il me semble ?_

Demanda Aidana un peu mal à l'aise.

Le professeur Chen semblait alors se durcir d'un ton et son sourire amical disparaissait aussitôt de son visage pour laisser place à une grimace perplexe.

 _-Bien-sûr que je la connais, c'est une vieille... Eu, connaissance. Je la connais très bien même... Pourquoi ?_

 _-Vous connaissez alors un certain Tate Kikuko ?_

Demanda Aidana qui remarqua vite la réaction de malaise et d'effrois du vieil homme.

À l'entente du prénom _« Tate »_ le professeur eut la chair de poule, son poil se hérissa et une expression indescriptible trahissait son visage aussi vite qu'un feu de signalisation. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, et il se serait bien passé d'en entendre de nouveau parler. Ses vieilles mains ridées tremblèrent et il eut du mal à répondre à la question de la jeune femme.

 _-Vous l'avez vu? Je veux dire... Vous avez vu Tate récemment ?!_

Demanda-t-il d'une voix coupée et horrifiée.

Aidana posa ses mains sur ses hanches et prit un air des plus graves.

 _-Un peu que je l'ai vu... Il accompagne en ce moment même ma petite-sœur en voyage, il s'est présenté comme étant le fils d'Agatha. Mais il me semble bien qu'elle n'a pas de fils ? Vous comprenez que je suis inquiète pour Lottis._

 _-Agatha n'a plus de fils, son fils unique est mort quand il avait 5 ans._

Dit sombrement le professeur.

 _-Mais alors... Qui est avec ma sœur en ce moment ?!_

Sursauta Aidana qui se disait bien que ce garçon était bizarre.

 _-Miss Asuna, je vais de toute urgence appeler Lottis, elle n'est pas en sécurité. La pauvre enfant, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà subi suffisamment de malheurs comme ça avec son dracaufeu..._

Se lamenta le professeur d'un air tragique en tendant sa main vers son sac.

 _-Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? Vous le connaissez ?!_

Gémi d'inquiétude Aidana qui le regarda prendre son téléphone portable.

 _-Oui je le connais... J'ai déjà eu de sérieux problèmes avec ce pokémon._

Répondit le vieil homme qui composa le numéro de Lottis et chercha à la joindre au plus vite.

 _-Quoi ? Un pokémon, comment ça ?!_

S'écria alors Aidana qui ne comprenait pas.

Sans se soucier de ce qui se tramait dans leur dos, et frustrés d'avoir perdu leur temps sur les petites îles autour de Cramoisîle, Tate et Lottis était enfin de retour sur la terre ferme en métropole. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une aire de repos au bord d'une autoroute et s'apprêtaient à déjeuner tranquillement dans un petit restaurant qui se trouvait au bord de la mer. Les deux amis avaient choisi une table sur une terrasse en bois qui donnait pile sur l'océan et leur donnait une vue des plus belles.

L'établissement en question était spécialisé dans la gastronomie de Kalos et servait des crêpes salées. En attendant d'être servie, Lottis rangeait des dossiers dans son pokématos.

Après quelques minutes, elle délaissa la petite machine sur un coin de la table afin de s'occuper de nourrir ses deux pokémon Piou-piou et Chaussette. Tate et Lottis échangèrent peu après une discussion des plus passionnantes sur un petit pokémon en forme de méduse qui venait d'un pays lointain et tuait les gens dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais il furent rapidement coupés par la petite machine de la jeune archéologue qui se mit à sonner :

 _-Ring ring ring, un appel ! Ring ring ring un appel ! Le professeur Chen cherche à vous joindre ! Ring ring ring !_

.

 **Chapitre 50 : Un orage dans l'air.**

 _-Ring ring ring, un appel ! Ring ring ring un appel ! Le professeur Chen cherche à vous joindre ! Ring ring ring !_

S'écria de nouveau la petite montre qui servait de téléphone à Lottis.

 _-Ho non pas lui... Je ne décroche pas._

Soupira Lottis qui caressait Chaussette son elecsprint qui se trouvait assise sur ses genoux. Lottis n'avait vraiment pas l'air motivée à répondre et laissa sonner dans le vide.

En réalité, elle était très fâchée après le professeur pour ne pas avoir pris au sérieux son message au sujet du pokérus de l'autre jour.

Tate regarda d'un air perplexe le petit objet qui sonnait à tue-tête avant d'entendre le répondeur s'enclencher:

 _-Ring ring... Je ne suis pas là, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message après le bip sonore... Biiip ! Oui Lottis ? C'est le professeur Chen, il faut de toute urgence que tu me répondes. C'est au sujet de Tate Kikuko qui t'accompagne en voyage. Je suis avec ta sœur et..._

Sans réfléchir et prit de panique, Tate attrapa la petite montre et la jeta aussitôt dans les flots plus bas sous le regard médusé de Lottis et de Chaussette. Puis, il réalisa peu à peu ce qu'il venait de faire.

 _-Oups..._

 _-Tu es vraiment un stressé de la vie toi._

Continua Lottis qui recommençait à caresser Chaussette l'air de rien.

 _-Eu... Je vais te rembourser ta montre... J'espère que tu n'avais rien d'important dedans..._

S'excusa Tate très mal à l'aise pour son geste.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, tous mes fichiers sont de toute façon sauvegardés sur mon pc portable qui est dans mon sac..._

Tate regardait honteusement le sol et soupira.

 _-Pardon... Pardon... Je payerais les dommages... Pardon..._

 _-Et sinon, qu'est ce que le professeur Chen a de si urgent à me dire à ton sujet?_

Continua Lottis qui avait l'air de se foutre du sort de sa montre. Et pour cause, l'appel du professeur Chen semblait l'intriguer beaucoup plus.

 _-Rien, c'est juste un vieil imbécile qui allait probablement me critiquer pour que tu me détestes. Il ne m'a jamais aimé par ce que je suis... Différent._

Lottis lui jeta un regard appuyé et non convaincu, semblant comprendre qu'il lui cachait des choses. Mais elle n'insista pas, comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir quoi. Peut-être par peur d'être de nouveau déçu par un homme alors qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

Un peu plus tard, la jeune archéologue voyait que Tate n'était toujours pas bien à cause de tout ça, il semblait anormalement stressé pendant tout le repas et avait à peine touché à sa crêpe. Elle décida alors de lui proposer une sortie quelque part pour décompresser un peu. Après tout, après un voyage aussi frustrant à Cramoisîle, ils en auraient bien besoin tous les deux.

 _-Quoi... Le parc Safari ?!_

S'écria Tate qui recracha son jus de baies.

 _-Pourquoi il y a un souci avec cet endroit ? Je pensais que tu trouverais ça amusant d'aller faire une balade au milieu des pokémon sauvages ! Ils ont même ajouté un nouveau parc avec des pokémon de la région d'Unis !_

S'enjoua Lottis avec enthousiasme tout en agitant une brochure qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Tate ne semblait pas emballé du tout et semblait faire la tête. Il avait l'air carrément perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lottis remarqua vite la grimace sur son visage et comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'air emballé du tout. Elle qui espérait lui redonner le sourire à cause de sa montre qu'il avait accidentellement jeté, c'était raté.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave Tate, si tu n'aimes pas les parcs pokémon nous irons ailleurs... Et puis c'est vrai que tu refuses d'avoir des pokémon à enfermer dans des pokéballs, tu n'aimes peut-être pas voir des pokémon enfermés dans un parc du coup..._

Fit-elle en cherchant à le comprendre.

 _-Non en faite... Tu as raison, allons-y._

Dit Tate qui pensait alors peut-être revoir l'hypnomade là bas. Après tout, il pourrait peut-être trouver des réponses à ses questions en se rendant là où tout avait commencé. C'était donc décidé, leur prochaine destination serait le parc Safari. Mais le professeur Chen qui tentait de prévenir Lottis à son sujet le préoccupait aussi. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps voir d'heures avant qu'elle n'apprenne sa nature de pokémon.

 _-Kaboom !_

 _-Allons-bon, une tempête, il ne manquait plus que ça..._

Grommela Tate.

Un orage venait d'éclater au-dessus de nos deux amis qui approchaient de Parmanie. Ils devaient se rendre au Parc Safari mais le temps n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous et il commençait à se faire tard. En plus des éclaires, la pluie tombait à flots, les trempant de la tête aux pieds. Ils coururent en direction du centre pokémon afin de s'abriter et y passer la nuit.

 _-Dépêchons-nous, l'accueil ferme dans une demi-heure !_

S'écria Lottis en tirant Tate par le bras.

 _-De toute façon je crois bien que c'est fichu pour la sortie au parc Safari. Ils ferment le parc dès qu'il y a une tempête depuis qu'il y avait eu un accident il y a longtemps._

Expliqua Tate dans une grimace.

Et effectivement, le parc avait fermé ses portes pour le week end complet en vue du mauvais temps.

Une fois arrivé à destination dans le centre pokémon, ils constatèrent que celui-ci était bondé de voyageurs et de vacanciers de passage. Parmanie était une ville très touristique à cause de son safari, de la mer et du port qui permettait de faire la navette jusqu'à Cramois'ile. Il y avait donc forcément du monde.

Nos deux amis se faufilèrent entre les personnes et trouvèrent une place pour quatre parmi plusieurs tables de formes carrées dans le coin restaurant du bâtiment. La pièce était super grande et spacieuse avec des murs blancs et rouges très modernes, ils avaient fait un centre pokémon plus grand que les autres à cause de son important nombre de touristes de passage.

Lottis posa ses affaires sur le dossier d'un siège en cuir rouge à côté du sien, et libéra Chaussette son elecsprint sur le même siège. Elle fit ensuite sortir son Piou-Piou le brasegali qui prit place sur l'autre siège d'en face à côté de Tate. Tandis que Tate qui avait faim, se releva finalement pour prendre la direction des distributeurs d'eau et de nourriture.

Lottis l'interpella.

 _-Tu ne veux pas plutôt commander un repas au self tout simplement ?_

 _-Il y a beaucoup trop de monde là bas, je vais en avoir pour une heure._

Grimaça Tate qui ne se sentait jamais à l'aise dans la foule. Lottis lui sourit.

 _-Je vais y aller alors, ne t'en fais pas._

L'archéologue se leva et partit en direction du service repas pour passer commande. Tate retourna s'asseoir, et s'avachit contre une grande vitre afin de regarder la pluie tomber mélancoliquement sur la vitre le temps qu'elle revienne. Il observait la foudre s'abattre plus loin et illuminer le ciel. Le clapotis des gouttes de pluie qui ruisselait contre la fenêtre se mélangeait avec le brouhaha des personnes qui discutaient autour de lui. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitre, il voyait son visage humain. Il soupira, ce n'était plus son vrai visage depuis bien longtemps et il le savait. Il aurait aimé que ça le soit à nouveau.

Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il voyageait avec Lottis et elle n'était toujours pas au courant de sa nature de pokémon.

Il était incapable de le lui dire, de lui avouer ce qu'il était de peur de sa réaction. Il savait que si Lottis ne voulait plus de lui, il en serait malade de chagrin, car il s'était énormément attaché à elle.

Pire encore, elle était tout ce qu'il avait. Car son départ provoquerait inévitablement le retour de sa pesante solitude et de son retour à la vie de pokémon.

Mais de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas rester avec elle. Pensa-t-il. Car tôt ou tard, il la mettrait en danger elle aussi. Et il lui arriverait malheur comme il était arrivé malheur à Kita.

Son cœur se sera, il n'avait pas envie de la quitter.

Chaussette leva son nez vers lui, remarquant l'air terriblement triste sur son visage.

 _-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu es un pokémon toi aussi ? Les choses seraient bien plus faciles._

Demanda-t-elle.

Piou-Piou acquiesça sa remarque en silence.

 _-Si elle réalise que je suis un pokémon, elle va me détester..._

 _-Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle puisse te rejeter pour ça ? Elle t'en voudra surtout pour tes mensonges._

Répondit Chaussette en bâillant.

 _-Chaussette à raison. Elle ne m'en a pas voulu le jour où j'ai mis des fientes partout dans ses chaussures et sur son Leader._

Ajouta Piou-Piou comme si sa bêtise était comparable aux mensonges de Tate.

 _-Probablement. Mais au point où j'en suis... C'est gentil à vous deux de ne pas m'avoir grillé en tout cas..._

Répondit Tate dans sa langue de pokémon.

 _-Elle tient à toi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ferait ça au risque de la décevoir et de briser son cœur. De plus, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant et je pense que tu mérites d'avoir une chance pour t'expliquer avec elle au lieu qu'on lui apprenne brutalement la vérité._

Répondit Chaussette qui détourna ensuite le regard pour poser sa tête sur la sacoche de Lottis comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreiller et ferma doucement les yeux dans l'intention de faire une sieste.

 _-Mais si tu attends de trop, tu risques de voir passer ta chance. Car même si nous, on ne lui dira rien, tôt ou tard, tu te feras forcément démasquer d'une autre manière. Et à ce moment-là, elle risquerait effectivement de ne pas réussir à te le pardonner aussi facilement. Tu dois lui parler le plus tôt possible._

Ajouta Chaussette tout en gardant ses yeux clos.

Et elle avait probablement raison, car Tate imaginait déjà le dégoût de son amie si elle apprenait brutalement qu'il était le fantominus qui lui avait manqué de respect et même attaqué à la pointe de la bien-aimée. Il sentait son estomac se nouer, elle finirait de toute façon par l'apprendre tôt ou tard, c'était obligé. Elle avait peut-être même déjà des doutes et il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, voir même d'heures avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par sa sœur ou le professeur Chen. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux, il fallait qu'il le lui dise, mais il ne savait pas comment.

Il avait peur.

Il entendit soudainement le bruit lourd d'un objet qu'on venait de poser sur la table. Il tourna la tête, c'était Lottis qui était déjà revenue avec un plateau-repas bien garni.

 _-Voilà, c'était plutôt rapide finalement ! J'ai pris des boulettes de riz, de la soupe et du ramen. Bon appétit !_

Elle attrapa aussitôt après un onigiri qu'elle avala d'une traite.

 _-Merci._

Dit-il en attrapant un bol de ramen.

Lottis leva alors le nez vers lui, comme Chaussette, elle remarqua tout de suite l'air bouleversé sur son visage.

 _-Ho Tate... Tu te sens de nouveau mal ? Ça va aller ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'un air attristé en se penchant sur lui.

Tate ravala sa salive douloureusement, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle.

 _-Lottis... Il faut vraiment que je te parle... C'est important..._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui est important ?_

 _-Je... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Je..._

Mais Tate n'arrivait pas à le dire, il avait trop honte. Lottis voyait bien que c'était difficile pour lui.

 _-Je dois te dire quelque chose à mon sujet... Je... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire..._

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix à demi-étranglée.

 _-C'est à cause du professeur Chen ? À cause de ce qu'il voulait me dire à ton sujet ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix triste.

Tate essaya de baragouiner quelque chose, mais ses paroles furent totalement incompréhensibles pour la jeune femme. Seuls les mots _« Je suis une abomination »_ parvenaient à ses oreilles.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à m'en parler. On dirait que tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant pour que tu fasses des crises d'angoisses comme l'autre jour... Peut-être que si tu m'en parlais par écrits dans une lettre, ça serait plus facile pour toi._

Répondit-elle d'un air compatissant.

Tate hocha positivement la tête, l'idée de la lettre n'était pas mauvaise.

 _-Je ferais ça après manger._

Répondit-il en se plongeant dans son déjeuner.

Pendant qu'il dégustait nerveusement ses nouilles, Lottis sortit ses pokéballs et commençait à les nettoyer une à une avec un petit chiffon alors que Chaussette dormait enfin sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient assises juste derrière elle sur la table voisine, ils parlaient si fort que nos deux amis pouvaient à peine s'entendre. La jeune fille sortit ensuite son pokédex et passa un coup de chiffon sur l'écran digital. Tate n'aimait vraiment pas cette petite machine et faisait toujours la grimace quand elle entrait dans son champ de vision.

 _-Tu devrais ranger ça._

Dit il en avalant un des champignons bouilli de son plat.

 _-Il faudrait que je le répare, il a toujours ses bugs étranges !_

Marmonna Lottis en l'allumant.

Mais Tate esquissa une grimace inquiète, il avait toujours peur d'être démasqué.

Le pokédex vibra, alors qu'elle le tenait pointé vers la direction de son ami.

 _-Pokémon détecté !_

Tate tenta de faire comme si de rien était, mais il était réellement anxieux. Il aurait clairement préféré que Lottis apprenne sa nature de pokémon d'une manière plus douce avec sa lettre, que brutalement à cause de son pokédex.

 _-Tu es un pokémon d'après le pokédex !_

Dit Lottis dans un éclat de rire. Elle pensait qu'il avait plutôt détecté un pokémon d'un des dresseurs derrière eux dans le centre pokémon. Mais ça ne faisait vraiment pas rire Tate qui se sentait très mal à l'aise.

 _-pokémon détecté ! Fantominus ! Le pokémon gazeux !_

Continua le pokédex.

 _-Ho, encore ce fichu bug à la noix._

Ronchonna Lottis qui tapa dessus, tandis que Tate s'écrasait de plus en plus dans son coin, affolé par le pokédex. Et si jamais Lottis comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bug ?

Tate ravala sa salive.

Mais le dresseur qui était assis derrière elle avait tout entendu et se retourna. C'était un garçon plus jeune qu'elle, un adolescent encore prépubère avec une casquette rouge et blanche identique à celle de Sacha du Bourg-Palette qu'ils avaient rencontré à la pointe de la bien-aimée. Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique et bavard.

 _-C'est bizarre, ton pokédex est cassé tu dis ?_

Lottis se retourna vers lui et lui tendit son pokédex tandis que Tate lâcha un très désagréable _« Mais de quoi je me mêle ? »_ qui réveilla Chaussette. Le dresseur prit le pokédex de sa voisine de table et le dirigea vers son goupix qui buvait un bol de lait meumeu. Le pokédex sonna.

 _-Pokémon détecté, Goupix le pokémon renard._

L'adolescent se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

 _-Il a l'air de marcher normalement pourtant..._

Lottis récupéra son pokédex, soucieuse.

 _-Je ne comprends pas, il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il voit un fantominus pourtant et me remet des noms de pokémon que j'ai en face de moi. Parfois il me donne le nom d'un pokémon et il me donne la description d'un fantominus. C'est à ne rien y comprendre !_

Lottis aurait pu tout simplement soupçonner Tate, et pourtant elle ne le faisait absolument pas car elle pensait sincèrement qu'il était bel et bien humain.

Son pokédex vibra de nouveau.

 _-Pokémon détecté, fantominus !_

 _-Ha, ça recommence ! Fichu pokédex, aussi raté que ton créateur !_

Grommela Lottis qui tapa un grand coup sur sa petite machine rouge. Le dresseur sortit alors son propre pokédex de sa poche. Tate commença à être sérieusement inquiet.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, on devrait aller dormir il est tard._

Dit Tate en tentant de partir, mais le pokédex du dresseur derrière eux vibra avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de se lever.

 _-Pokémon détecté, Fantominus, le pokémon gazeux._

Lottis eut un petit moment d'absence avant de réaliser que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son pokédex qui était en cause. Elle regarda ensuite sa propre machine sans remarquer Tate qui partait se cacher en dessous de sa table.

Le dresseur se leva en sursaut.

 _-Il y a un Fantominus dans la pièce, à qui appartient ce pokémon ?!_

Demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, seul un groupe de filles tout au fond de la salle se mit à hurler d'effrois comme si elles allaient en mourir. Il se tourna vers Lottis.

 _-Visiblement, tu es suivi par un pokémon sauvage depuis un moment, ton pokédex marche sans aucun souci !_

La jeune archéologue émit une grimace.

 _-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi un fantominus nous suivrait ? J'ai du mal à y croire !_

Lottis se remit à penser aux petits fantominus qu'elle avait aidés à la pyramide de pokémonpolis... Et si l'un d'eux les avait suivis depuis tout ce temps ?

Piou-Piou et Chaussette quant à eux, échangèrent une grimace inquiète, ne sachant pas comment venir en aide au garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Tate, tu réalises toi ? Peut-être que les petits de la pyramide veulent nous... Tate ?!_

Continua Lottis qui voulut se tourner vers son ami, mais elle remarqua alors qu'il s'était caché sous la table, encore plus blanc comme un linge qu'a son habitude. Elle se mit à rire, attendrit par sa réaction.

 _-Je n'y crois pas... Tu as peur d'un fantominus ?!_

Tate ne disait plus un mot, il était incapable de bouger à cause de l'angoisse et avait envie de vomir. Lottis se pencha et essaya de le rassurer, puis elle commença à le regarder de plus en plus inquiète. Tate n'avait jamais eu peur des fantominus quand il en avait vu à la pyramide, il n'avait donc logiquement aucune raison d'avoir peur pour celui-ci. À moins... à moins qu'il avait peur non pas du fantominus, mais du pokédex ?

Elle se rappela alors qu'il avait beaucoup de points communs avec le fantominus de la pointe de la bien-aimée. Et il y avait toutes ces choses inexplicables autour de lui, comme le fait qu'il avait contracté le pokérus, ou la jeune fille de la photo. Elle commença peu à peu à réaliser l'évidence qu'elle s'était toujours refusé de voir.

 _-Non... Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être lui..._

Bredouilla Lottis dans un regard cassé.

Le dresseur coupa Lottis dans sa réflexion intérieure et attrapa une pokéball dans sa poche.

 _-Le fantominus comme ses évolutions peut devenir invisible à sa guise, c'est pour ça qu'on ne le voit pas. Mais j'ai ce qu'il faut !_

Il lança en l'air sa petite balle qui s'ouvrit et libéra un gros pokémon semblable à une chouette sous le regard horrifié de Tate.

 _-Hoothoot ! Attaque clairvoyance !_

Ordonna le dresseur.

De gros projecteurs lumineux sortirent des yeux de Hoothoot qui sonda entièrement la pièce, en vain, le pokémon voltigea un peu partout à la recherche de son adversaire.

 _-Il ne doit pas être bien loin... Goupix attaque flaire ! Cherche le fantominus !_

Dit-il à son second pokémon qui était à côté de lui.

Le goupix renifla deux secondes et s'avança vers Tate en le reniflant.

À la vue du pokémon qui approchait Tate, Chaussette se leva de sa place et commença à montrer ses crocs d'un air très menaçant au goupix afin de protéger Tate qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son second maître puisque Lottis l'aimait.

Mais le goupix l'ignora royalement et alla se coller au garçon aux cheveux bouclés pour le renifler de plus près.

Tate tenta de repousser le goupix avec son pied, très vite aidé par Chaussette qui sauta de sa place dans l'attention d'attaquer le goupix.

Mais Hoothoot fut plus rapide qu'elle, il arriva derrière le pokémon renard et lui projeta son attaque clairevoyance dans la figure.

Contre toute attente et avec le plus grand étonnement de tous, Tate prit la forme d'un fantominus.

.

 **Chapitre 51 : Un fantominus pas comme les autres.**

Tate venait de retrouver sa forme de fantominus sous le regard médusé de tous. Il était à nouveau un horrible pokémon spectre rond et gazeux.

Il regarda avec un air terriblement désolé Lottis. Il tenta de dire quelque chose à son amie, il voulait s'expliquer, s'excuser... mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Il ne voyait plus que le regard cassé et déçu de Lottis. Elle resta sans voix et lui adressa un signe négatif de la tête. Elle avait compris qu'il était le fantominus de la pointe de la bien-aimée.

La gorge de Tate se serra, _« Et voilà, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais »_. Pensa-t-il en la voyant regarder maintenant le sol d'un air douloureux.

 _« Elle ne m'aimera plus... »_ Tate se sentait si mal et avait si honte qu'il préféra partir à toute allure dans un gémissement de crainte, traversant la vitre et disparaître dehors.

Visiblement, tout le monde était abasourdi par la scène. Mais de tous, la personne la plus choquée et étonnée était Lottis, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de voir. Imaginer que Tate puisse être un pokémon lui était difficile à croire. _« Il m'a caché ce qu'il était pendant tout ce temps... »_ Pensa-t-elle douloureusement.

 _« Il m'a fait croire qu'il était humain... »_ Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur. _« Ce n'était qu'une apparence... »_ Que devait-elle penser de lui maintenant ?

 _« Il m'a menti. »_

Le garçon à la casquette se tourna vers la jeune archéologue, la ramenant à la réalité.

 _-C'était quoi ce délire, comment il a fait ça ton copain ? Il s'est barré en plus !_

Mais celle-ci bouleversé se leva sans dire un mot, elle attrapa en catastrophe ses affaires qui étaient posées sur sa chaise, appela ses pokémon pour qu'ils la suivent et prit la porte de sortit.

Les mensonges et l'apparence de pokémon de Tate lui faisaient mal, mais la peur de ne plus jamais le revoir lui faisait encore plus de mal. Car elle l'aimait malgré tout.

Elle déboula sur le chemin devant le centre pokémon et regarda furtivement partout autour d'elle. Puis elle se mit à crier et à l'appeler désespérément.

 _-Tate ! Tu es où ?!_

Lottis courait dehors sous la pluie et fit le tour de la ville à sa recherche, aidée par Chaussette son fidèle elecsprint.

Mais malheureusement pour son pokémon chien, Tate avait repris une forme gazeuse et pu s'enfuir très loin. Il ne laissa donc aucune odeur derrière lui, ce qui compliqua sérieusement les recherches. Surtout sous la pluie qui brouillait encore plus les odeurs.

En chemin, elle croisa un couple sous un parapluie.

 _-Excusez-moi, auriez-vous vu passer un fantominus ? Je le cherche partout !_

Demanda-t-elle en panique.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur crème se tourna tristement vers Lottis.

 _-Je suis navré mademoiselle, je n'ai pas vu passer de fantominus... C'est votre pokémon qui s'est enfui ? Vous devriez le signaler à l'agent Jenny._

 _-Mon... Mon pokémon ?_

Lottis se figea et regarda dans le vide, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette question. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'était Tate ? Car il n'avait vraiment rien d'un pokémon. Il avait l'air si humain et elle s'était énormément attachée à lui. Tout demeurait confus dans sa tête, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve pour avoir des explications.

Lottis partit en courant et longea la route qu'ils avaient pris. Finalement, elle ne trouva Tate nulle part et rentra tristement sans lui à Jadielle.

Il faisait déjà nuit et il pleuvait encore beaucoup à ce moment-là, elle avait passé deux heures et demie dans un bus pour rentrer à la maison.

Une chance pour elle, des bus passent très souvent dans les villes de Kanto et font le tour du pays. Mais malheureusement, Lottis craqua sur le chemin à cause de tous ces sentiments négatifs qui la submergeaient d'un coup. Et elle passa tout son trajet à pleurer. Seulement, elle même ne savait pas si elle pleurait à cause des mensonges et de son sentiment d'avoir été dupé et trahit, par son apparence de pokémon ou par ce que Tate était subitement partit sans laisser de traces et qu'elle n'allait peut-être plus jamais le revoir. Il s'était sauvé comme un voleur, sans une excuse, sans un mot. Il était juste parti et elle se sentait abandonnée. Lottis avait mal au cœur.

En descendant du bus, elle aperçut de l'autre côté de la route la petite maison d'Agatha qui dépassait de derrière les arbustes. Malgré qu'il fasse sombre et qu'il pleuve, une petite lumière à la fenêtre dansait entre les gouttes de pluie et la cheminée crachait de la fumée.

 _-Peut-être qu'elle saura me donner une explication... C'est sa ''mère'' après tout..._

Pensa Lottis.

Mais elle se demandait si c'était vraiment nécessaire d'aller déranger cette pauvre vieille femme, car Tate ne voulait peut-être pas la revoir. Par ce qu'il était le fantominus de la pointe de la bien-aimée : ce pokémon vicieux qui passait tout son temps libre à tromper et duper les gens pour les escroquer et les attaquer au beau milieu de la nuit sous différentes formes.

Mais Tate n'était pourtant pas comme ça quand elle l'avait ensuite connu sous sa forme humaine. Bien sûr, au début il était un peu sauvage, un peu froid et distant. Mais après, il était devenu adorable, il était devenu son ami.

Lottis tenta de rassembler ses esprits, et se souvenir que Tate aussi avait l'air mal. Elle se rappelait de sa crise d'angoisse, de son attitude triste de ces derniers temps. Et de la honte qui trahissait son visage quand elle l'avait vu sous sa forme de fantominus.

Tate n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et elle le savait bien. Peut-être même qu'il souffrait encore plus que ce qu'elle imaginait de sa situation et de son apparence de pokémon comme elle avait cru le comprendre à la pointe de la bien-aimée.

Elle hésita alors un instant avant de se rendre chez Agatha. Car elle était sa mère après tout, et elle saurait peut-être où retrouver Tate et lui donner des explications à son sujet.

Il était tard, Lottis avait peur de déranger, mais tant pis, elle devait absolument savoir où était son ami et s'expliquer avec lui.

Elle frappa à la porte. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un ne lui ouvre. C'était Agatha, qui semblait surprise d'avoir de la visite par ce temps et à cette heure.

 _-Oui... ?_

Demanda-t-elle hésitante, elle plissa les yeux à la vue de Lottis. Son visage lui était familier. Lottis était complètement trempée, ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau et ses habits collaient sur son corps.

 _-Je m'excuse de vous déranger à cette heure madame... Mais c'est important... Je suis l'amie de Tate._

Bredouilla Lottis.

Le regard de la vieille dame s'éclaira alors, elle se rappela enfin de Lottis. C'était la jeune fille qu'elle avait vue sur le site de fouilles en compagnie de Tate. Il était subitement parti en voyage avec elle en la prévenant juste avec un bout de papier.

 _-La miss Archéologue ! Oui, je me souviens de toi !_

Dit-elle.

 _-Oui c'est bien moi... Tate était parti en voyage avec moi ces derniers temps..._

 _-Oui, entre, tu vas attraper froid ! Il pleut comme ecremeuh qui pisse dehors !_

Roucoula la vieille dame en attrapant Lottis par le bras pour l'inviter à rentrer.

Elle installa Lottis sur un vieux canapé en tissus, lui apporta une serviette et alluma la cheminée afin de la réchauffer. Lottis observa un gros ectoplasma bien gras qui l'observait dans un coin du salon sans bouger.

La vieille dame se tourna vers Lottis.

 _-Tu veux une tisane ou un chocolat chaud ?_

Bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, Lottis accepta l'offre.

Peu après, la vieille dame apporta tout un plateau avec du chocolat, des jus de fruits et des gâteaux. Elle semblait particulièrement heureuse et ravie d'avoir de la visite. Elle n'en recevait probablement pas souvent, et pour cause, la femme du professeur Chen avait fait circuler beaucoup de rumeurs sur elle dans le Bourg-Palette et à Jadielle comme quoi elle était une sorcière. Mais les rumeurs de madame Chen étaient le cadet des soucis de Lottis.

Agatha s'était ensuite assise en face de son invitée sur un fauteuil qui semblait bien confortable et se servit une boisson.

 _-Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue jeune fille ?_

Demanda Agatha comme si la visite de Lottis ne l'avait pas surprise du tout.

Lottis prit une difficile inspiration en prenant son mug de chocolat entre les doigts et bredouilla.

 _-C'est au sujet de Tate... Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer..._

 _-Commence à me dire la raison de ta venue ici... Ensuite, je répondrais à toutes tes questions._

Dit la vieille dame en buvant ensuite une gorgée de sa tisane.

Lottis regarda le sol d'un air gêné.

 _-Bon, pour résumer la situation, Tate n'est pas avec moi, car il s'est enfui en trombe quand j'ai découvert qu'il était un fantominus. J'ai passée plusieurs semaines à croire qu'il était humain... Et j'ai découvert la vérité de façon brutale à cause d'un dresseur qui l'a en quelque sorte attaqué au centre pokémon... Après quand je dis brutal, j'avoue que j'avais eu quelques soupçons... Mais je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment ça._

Agatha passa sa main sur son front.

 _-Il ne t'a rien dit... Pendant tout ce temps... C'est tout lui ça..._

Souffla-t-elle d'exaspération.

Décidément, son fils la désolait vraiment.

 _-Non, j'étais persuadée qu'il était humain... J'ai encore du mal à y croire en faite... Et j'aurais aimé savoir où je pourrais le trouver pour avoir des explications, car je suis troublée._

 _-Tu sais Tate est un pokémon très imprévisible. La dernière fois où il est partit sur un coup de tête, je ne l'ai pas revue pendant plusieurs années. Un matin il est revenu... Cet idiot avait d'ailleurs amassé une quantité folle d'argent sans jamais me dire comment..._

Dit Agatha qui regarda amèrement sa tasse.

Lottis regarda tristement le sol.

 _-Mais, Tate est mon ami, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre des années avant de le revoir. Je ne lui en veux pas en plus... Il pense ou voudrait être un humain je me trompe ? J'ai vu son expression de honte quand il s'est changé en pokémon devant moi._

 _-L'histoire de Tate est plus compliquée que ça encore. Mais en gros c'est à peu près l'idée. Comme il reste malgré lui un pokémon, il fait souvent tout de travers._

Approuva Agatha.

 _-Comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire... Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant... Ce n'est quand même pas banal..._

Bredouilla Lottis.

 _-Son histoire est longue, et je ne sais pas si tu as très envie de passer ta soirée ici..._

Admit Agatha.

 _-J'ai le temps pour en écouter plus... Je tiens beaucoup à Tate vous savez. J'aimerais vraiment le comprendre._

Dit timidement Lottis d'un air intéressée.

Agatha reposa sa tasse et la regarda mystérieusement avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

 _-Suis-moi alors, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer._

Lottis se demanda ce qu'Agatha avait de si important à lui faire voir, elle la suivit alors dans un couloir et monta un vieil escalier en bois.

Tandis que Lottis suivit Agatha dans les escaliers, elle aperçut une vieille photo accrochée au mur qui représentait Agatha plus jeune en compagnie d'un homme et un très jeune enfant. Elles arrivèrent ensuite devant une porte en bois, Agatha l'ouvrit délicatement. L'intérieur de la pièce était sombre, la vieille femme appuya sur un interrupteur afin d'allumer la lumière.

Lottis découvrit alors étonnée une chambre d'enfant, il y avait un lit d'une place avec un grand bureau remplit de cahiers d'écoles, de livres et de stylos. Sur un meuble était perché des peluches et des figurines de pokémon et de super héros. Il y avait aussi un bac rempli de jouets et une étagère qui débordait de livres de toutes sortes. Visiblement, la personne qui vivait dans cette chambre adorait la lecture.

Lottis fit le tour de la chambre et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était celle de Tate.

Lottis se tourna bouleversée vers Agatha.

 _-Tate a grandi dans cette chambre?_

Demanda-t-elle.

Agatha soupira longuement et attrapa une des nombreuses photos qui traînaient sur une étagère.

 _-Oui, il a grandi ici, il y a toutes ses affaires d'école sur le bureau, Tate était un élève très travailleur et il aurait dû avoir son diplôme... Tiens, regarde ça._

Dit-elle en montrant la photo à Lottis.

 _-Ho... C'est Tate non ? Je le reconnais !_

S'écria Lottis attendrit qui voyait un garçon en bas âge avec un grand sourire qui ressemblait énormément à Tate. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et des grands yeux pleins de bonne humeur.

 _-Oui et non... Enfin si c'est lui, en quelque sorte. C'est mon fils unique qui est décédé alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans._

Dit tristement la vieille dame.

 _-Je... Je suis désolée..._

Se figea Lottis.

 _-Mais tu as raison quand tu dis que tu le reconnais... Car c'est bien lui malgré tout._

Dit Agatha qui regarda avec douleur la photo.

Lottis lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension. Agatha prit place sur une chaise en bois et continua de parler.

 _-Il y a plus de trente ans, mon mari et mon fils unique perdirent la vie dans un tragique accident... Je me suis retrouvée seule avec mes pokémon spectres... Mon plus gros réconfort était mes pokémon qui sont restés auprès de moi pendant longtemps. Mais la douleur et le vide que j'avais après la perte de mon enfant étaient si grands que j'étais devenue inconsolable. Peu de temps après, l'ectoplasma de mon mari est arrivé avec Tate dans les bras..._

Agatha commençait à raconter à Lottis tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et tous les efforts de Tate pour redevenir humain, ainsi que sa scolarité houleuse. La jeune archéologue écoutait attentivement son récit et comprenait peu à peu comment son ami était devenu ce qu'il était. La vieille dame continuait son histoire avec beaucoup d'émotions qui cassait sa voix. Lottis comprenait que pendant tout ce temps, personne n'avait donné la moindre attention aux sentiments de cette vieille femme qui était très seule face au calvaire de son enfant.

Toutes ces années, elle avait dû gérer seule tous leurs problèmes en dépit des remarques déplacées de son entourage. Par amour pour son fils, elle avait bravé les insultes et les jugements en laissant Tate grandir comme il le souhaitait.

 _-Plus les années avançaient et plus je perdais le contrôle de la situation, Tate est devenu ingérable, surtout lors de son adolescence... Il ne prenait plus juste la forme d'un adolescent, il se comportait totalement comme une personne humaine. Il a entamé des études pour devenir professeur et n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout..._

Raconta Agatha.

Lottis sentait au son de sa voix qu'elle était profondément bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait raconté et elle avait l'air complètement désarmée face à la situation.

 _-Pourquoi Tate a-t-il stoppé ses études?_

Demanda Lottis.

 _-Il était devenu ami avec une jeune fille vraiment adorable pendant ses études et il avait des sentiments pour elle. La jeune fille était souvent prise comme souffre-douleur ou cible de moqueries et subissait des agressions à répétition dans leur école. Seulement un jour, après une altercation entre Tate et ces élèves, tous découvrirent que Tate était un pokémon. Et alors, ils ont roué de coups son amie en la traitant de monstre, car elle s'était amourachée d'un pokémon. Tate, découvert, fut viré de l'établissement et ne put poursuivre ses études. Quant à son amie, elle en a perdu la vie. Tate n'a jamais supporté sa perte et se sentant coupable de son sort, est parti pendant plusieurs années..._

Lottis venait enfin de comprendre qui était la jeune fille sur la photo du salon de Tate, c'était tout simplement son amie d'enfance qui avait tragiquement perdu la vie.

Agatha se leva et alla à la fenêtre.

 _-C'est comme ça que j'ai perdu pour la seconde fois mon fils ce jour-là... Je crois qu'il avait était si dégoutté par la nature humaine qu'il n'avait plus envie d'en devenir un, à tel point qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il était..._

 _-C'est horrible..._

Gémissait Lottis, attristée par cette histoire.

 _-Tate est vraiment votre fils donc ? Ce n'est bel et bien pas un pokémon ?_

Reprit Lottis dans une question.

 _-Bien sûr que c'est mon fils ! Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, car il a très clairement conservé des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant et m'en avait fait part alors qu'il apprenait à peine à parler._

Assura Agatha qui attrapa ensuite Lottis par les épaules afin de la regarder sombrement dans les yeux.

 _-Ma petite, sais-tu ce que l'ont raconte sur les ectoplasmas ? Car comme tu le sais, fantominus évolue en spectrum, puis en ectoplasma._

Demanda-t-elle sous le regard inquiet de Lottis.

 _-N... Non..._

Répondit-elle inquiète.

 _-Ectoplasma est surnommé le Gangar ou Gengar dans d'autres pays pour doppelgänger. Ce mot signifie à la fois ombre, double, reflet et esprit d'un mort. On raconte que ce pokémon est l'ombre d'une personne. L'une des plus anciennes représentations de l'âme est celle de l'ombre. L'ombre est le double d'une âme... Est-ce que tu comprends ?_

Dit-elle sombrement.

Lottis regarda le sol après un petit temps d'absence à réfléchir, puis leva les yeux.

 _-Oui, je vois où vous voulez en venir. D'après certains récits archéologiques, après la mort, l'âme devient une ombre pour revenir ensuite à la vie... Mais... Si Tate est vraiment votre défunt fils... Il serait donc revenu à la vie sous la forme d'un fantominus ? Mais comment ? À cause de ce fameux Ho-Oh qu'il recherche ?_

Bredouilla de nouveau Lottis.

Agatha fixait la pluie dehors sans répondre à sa question. Visiblement, Lottis connaissait déjà la réponse.

 _-Si tu le cherches, Tate est sûrement aller à Lavanville pour se recueillir sur la tombe de son amie. Son nom est Kita Floren. Elle est au 5ème étage._

Dit la vieille dame.

Lottis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Agatha l'interpella une dernière fois :

 _-Lottis..._

La jeune femme se retourna intriguée.

 _-Je t'en supplie, ramène moi mon fils... Il me manque tellement._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais le chercher immédiatement en prenant le premier train que je trouverais._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Je ne parle pas de le ramener de cette façon-là._

Continua Agatha tristement.

 _-Je vous promets que je vais aider Tate._

Promit Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-Et... Merci d'avoir pris votre temps pour me parler de lui. À bientôt._

Ajouta-t-elle avant de se sauver.

Grâce à Agatha, Lottis comprenait que Tate était exceptionnel, il n'était pas qu'un simple pokémon. Il y avait une véritable personne derrière cette apparence de fantominus. Une personne seule et désespérée qui avait besoin d'aide pour redevenir à nouveau quelqu'un.

Et Lottis tenait beaucoup trop à lui pour ne pas lui tendre la main.

Mais la jeune archéologue réalisait peu à peu que l'apparence de pokémon de Tate ne faisait pas souffrir que lui-même. Car inévitablement, son entourage aussi en souffrait. Et Agatha en était la première à en subir les conséquences.

Tendre là main à son ami serait également tendre la main à cette pauvre mère désemparée qui attendait depuis plus de trente ans le retour de son fils.

.

 **Chapitre 52 : Grabuges à Lavanville.**

De son côté, Tate avait bel et bien foncé vers Lavanville, toujours sous sa forme de fantominus. Il se rendit directement dans la tour et grimpa à toute vitesse les escaliers pour atteindre le niveau réservé aux personnes humaines. Il longea une allée de tombes en pierres grises et tomba directement sur celle de son amie Kita quelques pas plus loin.

 _-C'est tout ce que je mérite..._

Déplora Tate avant se s'effondrer aussitôt dessus.

Il reprit sa forme humaine et fut pris de crises de larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Il respirait de nouveau mal et n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle, ni à se calmer. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait se transformait en une terrible brûlure dans ses poumons. Il refaisait une crise d'angoisse similaire à celle de Cramois'île.

Il avait mal et peur, il craignait d'être de nouveau seul. Lottis devait maintenant le détester, c'est sûr. Et tandis qu'il agonisait de nouveau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter que sa vie d'errance et de solitude était la seule chose qu'il méritait.

Et puis il repensait à elle. Le jour où il l'avait attaqué, elle ne lui en avait même pas voulu. Elle l'avait tout simplement soigné alors qu'elle aurait pu le jeter dehors comme un malpropre ou même se venger.

Et il y avait aussi ce jour où elle avait veillé sur lui alors qu'il avait refait son cauchemar avec cette horrible gamine aux cheveux roses. Il repensait à son étreinte avec elle. Tate serra ses bras contre lui, il voulait de nouveau être auprès d'elle.

Pourquoi était-il aussi bêtement parti ? Elle ne lui en aurait probablement pas voulu pour ses mensonges.

Peut-être qu'elle était même à sa recherche en ce moment et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Ça n'aurait pas était étonnant venant de Lottis.

La respiration de Tate se calma doucement, et une bouffée d'air frais arriva enfin dans ses poumons encore endoloris. Il s'était enfin calmé.

Il resta un moment allongé contre la pierre en marbre, et somnola doucement. Il souhaitait s'endormir ici, quand un bruit attira son attention.

 _-BOOM !_

C'était une détonation très forte à l'étage du dessus. Le garçon sursauta de surprise et sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, alarmé, il écouta attentivement au-dessus de lui.

 _-PAF !_

Un autre bruit résonna suivi par le cri qu'un pokémon en détresse et de plusieurs personnes qui dévalèrent les escaliers en panique et en criant de peur.

Tate en était sur, il se passait quelque chose à l'étage du dessus. Sans plus attendre, il se changea en fantominus et passa à travers le plancher.

Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec des hommes de la Team Rocket. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'ils tenaient le corps sans vie d'un ossatueur au bout d'un épais collier en métal et ils étaient responsables de cet acte abominable. Tate entendit ensuite les sanglots d'un pokémon dans son dos, il jeta un œil en arrière et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du bébé osselait shiney de l'autre fois. Il était toujours très petit et dépendant de sa mère, bien qu'il avait grossi depuis la dernière fois et sa peau avait gardé sa couleur anormale verte qui scintillait à la lumière. La Team Rocket n'avait jamais cessé de le pourchasser et venait de tuer sa mère. Elle protégeait probablement son petit de ces malfaiteurs.

Fou de colère, Tate agressa méchamment ces voyous en leur expédiant une balle ombre. Un des hommes envoya alors un malosse, un pokémon semblable à un doberman à l'attaque, Tate savait que le petit pokémon derrière lui était vulnérable. Il fallait absolument qu'il le protège et envoyer des attaques sous sa forme de fantominus ne pouvait que le mettre davantage en danger. Il changea alors de forme et prit l'apparence d'un énorme dracolosse, le pokémon dragon, haut de plusieurs mètres et croisé avec un tortank le pokémon tortue. Ce qui donnait un dracolosse dans une carapace colossale : un dracotank.

Puis, il s'adressa à la Team Rocket avec une voix clairement humaine, ce qui dérouta tout le monde.

 _-Dégagez de là, je me suis transformé en un véritable bulldozer, vous n'approcherez pas ce petit !_

Il utilisa aussitôt après sa technique d'illusion pour faire apparaître dans son dos plusieurs grosses poupées en forme de dinosaure de l'attaque clonage. Elles formaient un mur de protection devant l'osselait. Il relança ensuite une grosse attaque balle ombre qui fit voler tous les ennemis en face jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle.

Tous prirent peur et partirent en courant, emmenant au passage le corps de la mère du petit osselait.

Tate reprit sa forme de fantominus et voulut les poursuivre pour leur flanquer une autre raclée, mais il n'y arriva pas et se retrouva comme figé sur place.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il réalisa que son corps s'était mis à le chatouiller, et une lumière aveuglante blanche se dégagea soudainement de lui. Incapable de stopper cet état qu'il ne connaissait pas, il réalisa alors qu'il était en train de se transformer.

 _-Eu... QUOI ?!_

Sursauta-t-il en regardant d'étranges mains violettes qui lui étaient apparues l'instant d'après. Il n'était plus un fantominus, car il venait d'évoluer en spectrum. Il n'était plus tout rond et violet, il ressemblait maintenant à un fantôme violet. Avec deux grosses mains, une longue queue et des grandes oreilles pointues sur la tête.

 _-Je rêve, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_

Heureusement, les pleurs du bébé osselait le ramenèrent à la raison. Car il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de chercher à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son corps. Tate redevint alors humain et prit le petit pokémon dans ses bras.

 _-C'est vrai... Ne restons pas là, ils vont sûrement revenir avec du renfort, on va monter tout en haut de la tour, là-bas il y a des pokémon spectre balèzes. Ils vont te protéger eux aussi._

Mais le bébé osselait se remit à pleurer de plus belle. _« J'ai peur ! »_ Dit-il. Il voulait sa maman. Tate comprenait ce qu'il disait, car étant lui même un pokémon, il comprenait le langage des osselaits.

 _-Ne pleure pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas._

Affirma Tate.

 _-Tu l'as fait l'autre fois, tu m'as laissé revenir ici._

 _-Plus jamais. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais._

Promit-il en courant vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

Et Tate ne s'y trompa pas, la Team Rocket avait alarmé tout le monde à son sujet et de nombreuses personnes montèrent la tour afin de voir de leurs propres yeux le pokémon. Une fois arrivés à l'étage, deux spectrums, un fantominus, un ectoplasma et un ossatueur l'avaient rejoint.

 _-écoutez les gars, on va devoir protéger osselait, la Team Rocket a tué sa mère sous ses yeux, et à cause de sa couleur verte, ils veulent le capturer..._

Ectoplasma regarda le petit osselait et parla dans sa lange de pokémon.

 _-Ha oui c'est sûr. Les hommes deviennent fous quand ils voient un pokémon brillant avec une couleur différente, ils le veulent absolument comme s'il était en or !_

Tate regarda l'osselait avec tristesse, les humains sont vraiment dérangés à y donner tellement d'importance au point d'arracher un petit à sa mère.

 _-Très bien, on va leur faire peur un bon coup, je vais leur flanquer la frousse de leur vie et ils n'oseront plus jamais remettre les pieds à cet étage ! Je vous en fais la promesse !_

Dit Tate.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent à l'étage du dessous, la Team Rocket était en train de revenir.

Tate se changea alors en quelque chose d'affreux, un humain... Mort. Un mort-vivant, un véritable zombie. Il se posta devant les escaliers et accueillit aussitôt les personnes qui montaient à l'étage pendant que les autres pokémon spectres gardaient le bébé osselait avec eux pour le réconforter. Tate salua ses visiteurs de façon très morbide.

 _-Salut les enfants, et si nous faisions un petit combat ? Si vous perdez contre moi, je mangerais votre cerveau !_

Dit-il dans un sourire très glauque et sadique.

À sa vue, beaucoup de personnes firent demi-tour en courant. Mais certains membres de la Team Rocket restèrent courageusement pour faire face.

 _-Hooo vous voulez vous battre ? Quel courage !_

Dit Tate qui invoqua grâce à ses pouvoirs d'hypnose et de métamorphose un dracaufeu bleu spectral. En évoluant et avec en plus le pokérus qui boostait ses capacités, il était devenu plus fort et ses attaques d'illusions étaient devenues bien plus impressionnantes.

Un énorme dracaufeu fantôme à la peau noire avec une flamme bleue au bout de la queue apparue dans son dos, le pokémon était lui aussi effrayant et semblait sortir d'un véritable cauchemar. Il était si grand que le bout de sa queue arrivait tout au fond de la salle et sa tête touchait presque le plafond. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière bleue glaçante, il était prêt à attaquer et dévorer quiconque approcherait du petit osselait. Il poussa un long grognement et déversa un torrent de flammes violettes droit devant. Tout le monde s'empressa de faire demis tour à la vue du monstre tandis que Tate se changea en un ossatueur géant zombie pour leur faire la peur de leur vie. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait pris une forme aussi horrible et cauchemardesque.

 _-Allez-vous-en !_

Cria Tate en faisant tournoyer un os au-dessus de sa tête.

Il fit ensuite apparaître des spectres en forme de têtes de mort flottantes dans les airs avec son hypnose et les envoyas à la poursuite de ses visiteurs à travers les escaliers pour les dissuader de revenir.

Pendant ce temps, Lottis avait fait la route pour aller à Lavanville. Elle avait pu prendre le dernier train qui passait tard le soir et traversait le pays en à peine une heure. Elle se rendit alors devant la tour pokémon, et remarqua pour son plus grand étonnement un attroupement de personnes devant elle, dans la nuit. Elle s'approcha et aperçut une des agents Jenny qui essayait sans succès de remettre de l'ordre. Elle en interpella une pour savoir ce qui se passait, inquiète pour Tate qui était probablement dans le coin.

 _-Excusez-moi, il se passe quoi ? Car je cherche un ami qui a des cheveux noirs bouclés et qui est probablement dans le coin._

Demanda Lottis.

 _-Ha, j'espère que votre ami n'est pas dans la tour, il paraît qu'il y a deux missingnos tout en haut qui effrayent les pauvres gens qui sont venus se recueillirent sur la tombe de leurs pokémon !_

Répondit sombrement la policière.

 _-Quoi ?! C'est quoi ces histoires ?!_

Questionna Lottis très étonnée.

Un homme se tourna alors vers elle et il était encore sous le choc.

 _-J'y étais, c'était horrible, il y avait un dracaufeu zombie et un pokémon qui arrivait à parler et il prenait pleins de formes différentes affreuses! C'est sûr, ça ne peut être qu'un missigno un pokémon pareil !_

 _-Là c'était carrément une créature maléfique, un démon ou un mauvais esprit... Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que ça soit un pokémon._

Affirma un autre homme terrifié.

Une femme se tourna aussi vers le groupe.

 _-Tout ça, c'est de la faute de la Team Rocket ! C'était le fantôme de l'ossatueur de monsieur Fuji, quelqu'un l'a tué et maintenant les esprits de la tour sont en colères !_

 _-Quoi, des pokémon ont étés tués ?!_

Sursauta Lottis.

L'agent ne semblait pas rassuré.

 _-Oui, la Team Rocket rode en ville depuis quelque temps. Et là, ils veulent les deux missingnos, et il y a quelques heures, ils ont effectivement tué un ossatueur en voulant tendre un piège à monsieur Fuji pour faire du mal à ce pauvre homme. Nous en avons attrapé un qui cherchait à fuir, mais les autres sont repartis dans le repère de leurs boss à Jadielle avec le corps du pauvre pokémon._

Dit-elle sombrement.

Lottis leva le nez et regarda tout en haut de la tour. Un pokémon qui pouvait parler et changer de forme, ça ne pouvait qu'être Tate ! Et si c'était le bébé osselait qui avait encore des ennuis ? Tate voulait très probablement le protéger encore une fois. Lottis ne chercha pas plus loin, il fallait qu'elle y aille.

Elle s'empressa de rentrer dans la tour et de la grimper à toute vitesse, elle arriva finalement au dernier étage. À peine les escaliers franchis, elle se retrouva face à face avec un pokémon affreux, c'était Tate qui avait pris l'apparence d'un ossatueur zombie à moitié en décomposition.

Il cria quelques mots avec une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

 _-Va-t'en d'ici !_

Il lui grogna ensuite dessus puis se figea aussitôt quand il réalisa qui était en face de lui. Lottis se figea elle aussi à la vue de l'imposant pokémon.

 _-Ha oui, quand même..._

Dit-elle, impressionnée par cette transformation plus que réaliste.


	10. Chap 53 à 54 - Nouvel ami

**Chapitre 53 : Retrouvailles.**

Toujours dans la lugubre tour de Lavanville, Lottis resta figée de surprise devant l'apparence affreuse de Tate qui avait pris la forme d'un ossatueur zombie.

À la vue de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges, Tate reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine et sans réfléchir, se jeta sur elle. Il s'agrippa à son cou en larmes, puis elle l'attrapa à son tour contre elle dans une étreinte. Ils étaient soulagés de s'être retrouvés l'un et l'autre.

 _-Ne repart plus jamais comme ça !_

Le disputa-t-elle furieuse en le serrant contre elle.

 _-Je suis tellement désolé, je voulais te le dire, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru que tu me détesterais..._

Lottis empoigna les manches de la veste de son ami pour le pousser légèrement en arrière afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

 _-Écoute, on s'expliquera plus tard à ce sujet, au calme. Pour l'instant c'est la panique générale dehors, que se passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi tu effrayes tous ces gens ? C'est à cause de la Team Rocket ?_

Demanda Lottis qui essayait de raisonner Tate.

Le garçon réalisa alors qu'il était en train d'effrayer toute la ville, il essaya de s'expliquer.

 _-Regarde derrière moi... Tu te souviens du bébé osselait shiney ?_

Lottis regarda derrière Tate et aperçut effectivement le bébé en larmes.

 _-Ho... Non... C'est bien ce que je craignais, la Team Rocket l'avait bien retrouvé._

 _-Oui, la Team Rocket a massacré sa mère, ils voulaient capturer aussi ce bébé alors j'ai dû intervenir pour le protéger. Je l'ai donc emmené dans cet étage, car il y a des pokémon très forts qui pouvaient le protéger._

Dit Tate.

Lottis comprit alors pourquoi Tate empêchait quiconque de venir à l'étage. Il protégeait tout simplement l'osselait. Elle lui fit un sourire.

 _-Tu l'as bien défendu, la Team Rocket ne peut plus venir à présent, ils sont partis et l'agent Jenny est en bas et des agents vont arriver en renfort pour défendre la tour. Plus personne ne devrait monter pour le moment, ils ont tous trop peur. Ils croient que tu es un missingno et ça les terrifie._

À ces mots, Tate soupira de soulagement.

 _-J'espère qu'ils ne reviendront pas._

 _-Oui, et ne restons pas ici, car tout le monde a vu de quoi tu étais capable et ils vont probablement vouloir te capturer. Tout le monde te prend pour un missingno._

Tate esquissa une grimace, il était vrai qu'il avait fait une belle démonstration publiquement de ses pouvoirs et ce n'était pas vraiment positif pour lui.

Il prit le bébé pokémon dans ses bras et sortit de la tour en compagnie de la jeune fille. L'agent Jenny qui était toujours à son poste se précipita vers les deux amis dès qu'elle les vit sortir de la tour.

 _-Vous... Vous allez bien?! Vous avez vu les deux missignos?_

 _-J'ai pu récupérer mon ami dans le cimetière, mais je n'ai pas vu les deux pokémon inconnus en revanche. Je crois qu'ils sont partis._

Répondit Lottis.

L'agent Jenny se tourna vers ses collègues et leur fit un signe de rentrer dans la tour. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Lottis.

 _-Merci, soyez prudent, nous allons sécuriser le secteur et empêcher la Team Rocket de revenir._

Lottis regarda l'agent Jenny partir en courant vers ses collègues, puis elle se tourna vers son ami.

 _-Il faudrait qu'on parle... Mais d'abord, il faudrait qu'on retrouve la famille de ce pauvre petit._

Fit la jeune archéologue en caressant la tête du bébé osselait. Tate regarda tristement le petit pokémon qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

 _-Il n'a plus de mère. Il est tout seul..._

Dit-il amèrement.

Le bébé pokémon pleurait à chaudes larmes depuis que Tate l'avait retrouvé et il s'agrippait à sa chemise de toutes ses forces comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le pauvre petit avait été choqué et traumatisé par l'agression de la Team Rocket, ainsi que de l'assassinat de sa mère sous ses yeux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'accrochait à ce point à Tate qui l'avait protégé et défendu.

 _-Regarde-le. Il me fait de la peine..._

Murmura Lottis qui s'était penchée sur lui pour sécher ses larmes alors que Tate le cajolait comme il le pouvait en le serrant dans ses bras.

 _-Il lui faudrait une nouvelle maman._

Répondit Tate en jetant un regard en coin à Lottis.

 _-Il me semble qu'il a encore de la famille. Je crois qu'il appartient à monsieur Fuji, nous pourrions lui rapporter demain matin._

Proposa Lottis.

Tate serra de plus belle le petit pokémon contre lui et regarda Lottis avec le cœur serré.

 _-Tu es sûr que tu veux lui ramener le bébé osselait ?_

 _-Il n'est pas à nous, ce vieil homme doit être très inquiet pour son pokémon et il lui manque probablement. On ne peut le garder._

Soupira Lottis qui était triste elle aussi de devoir le rendre encore une fois.

 _-La Team Rocket serait capable de revenir encore une fois pour lui. Ils savent où le trouver maintenant. Même s'il n'est pas à nous, le rendre serait leur offrir le bébé sur un plateau d'argent. Et sa mère n'est même plus là pour le défendre._

Grinça Tate.

 _-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi et ça me fait mal aussi, mais ça serait injuste pour ce vieil homme qui aime sûrement son pokémon. On ne peut pas lui faire ça et le lui voler. Je ne me rabaisse pas aux bassesses de la Team Rocket. En plus, le petit osselait aime sûrement son maître et a très probablement envie de le revoir..._

 _-Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour vouloir rendre un pokémon shiney qu'on pourrait garder pour nous. Je suppose que c'est à cause de cette gentillesse aveugle que je t'aime et te fais confiance. Mais tu as raison..._

Tate soupira douloureusement avant de reprendre sa phrase.

 _\- On ne peut pas faire ça à cet homme, on lui rendra osselait demain._

Dit-il avec déception.

Dans l'attente de l'ouverture du refuge de monsieur Fuji au petit matin, les deux amis passèrent d'abord la nuit dans une petite auberge, ils étaient là-bas au calme pour enfin réellement faire leurs retrouvailles et s'expliquer comme le souhaitait Lottis. Car Tate lui avait menti pendant un bon bout de temps au sujet de sa nature de pokémon.

La jeune archéologue en profita également pour téléphoner vite fait à Agatha avec le téléphone de l'auberge afin de la rassurer et la prévenir qu'elle avait retrouvé son fils avant de le rejoindre dans la chambre.

 _-Donc, c'est bien toi le fantominus de la pointe de la bien-aimée..._

Dit Lottis en refermant la porte derrière elle.

 _-Tu sais... Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire de méchant là bas... Je... Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais... Je... Pardon. Je ne suis qu'un idiot._

Bafouilla Tate, très mal à l'aise. Il avait peur de se faire disputer par son amie et elle était probablement très en colère après lui.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la réaction de Lottis était totalement différente de ce qu'il imaginait. Elle installa et borda en premier temps le petit osselait dans le lit afin qu'il dorme et se dirigea ensuite vers lui, le regard bouleversé.

 _-J'ai rendu visite à ta mère tout à l'heure comme je m'inquiétais pour toi... Elle m'a raconté ton histoire._

Expliqua Lottis. Elle semblait avoir du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Tate resta silencieux et mal à l'aise tandis que la jeune fille continuait de parler.

 _-Elle m'a dit que tu es une personne coincée dans le corps d'un pokémon... Que tu étais autrefois son fils qu'elle croyait mort. Je réalise que tout ce temps, tu es resté seul par ce que personne n'a voulu comprendre ta détresse, que personne n'a voulu voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière ton apparence de fantominus. Et c'est pour ça que tu te comportais ainsi à la pointe de la bien-aimée, et que tu t'isolais, n'est-ce pas ?_

Dit-elle.

Tate se tourna vers elle dans une moue timide.

 _-Tu... Tu penses vraiment aussi que je suis bien humain ?_

 _-Bien-sûr que tu en es un. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Aucun pokémon ne se comporte comme toi, tu as des traits humains tellement marqués et tu as fait tellement d'efforts pour reconstruire ta vie que je n'y avais vu que du feu ces dernières semaines._

Admit Lottis.

Tate se mit à rougir timidement et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Mais Lottis le prit dans ses bras, la voix cassée de tristesse.

 _-Tout ce temps, tu as dû subir une double et injuste sentence entre ta forme de pokémon et le regard de ton entourage qui ne voulait pas te comprendre, te poussant à t'isoler... Et c'est pour ça que tu recherches Ho-Oh depuis tout ce temps... Tu souhaites redevenir humain ?_

Tate fondit en larmes, comme s'il avait attendu depuis toujours que quelqu'un lui dise tout ça.

 _-Oui...Je veux redevenir une personne normale. Je veux juste redevenir moi._

Sanglota-t-il d'un coup, il du même faire un petit temps de pause avant de reprendre ce qu'il disait.

 _-Je ne veux plus être un horrible pokémon spectre. Je ne veux plus être vu comme une abomination, je souhaite juste être accepté pour ce que je suis._

 _-Tu n'es pas un horrible pokémon spectre... Même en fantominus, je t'aime bien. Et puis, humain ou non, personne ne mérite d'être tout seul._

Dit Lottis.

 _-À propos de fantominus, il faudrait que je te montre quelque chose._

Répondit Tate en lui dévoilant sa nouvelle apparence : celle d'un spectrum.

Il était tout violet et avait une grande bouche et des grosses mains séparées de son corps avec des oreilles pointues bien dressées sur sa tête. Lottis le regarda à la fois étonnée et ravit. Il se regarda avec fascination avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain qui était raccrochée à la petite chambre de l'auberge.

 _-J'ai changé d'apparence d'un coup... Est ce que... Est ce que c'est ça d'évoluer... ?_

Questionna-t-il en se contemplant dans la glace.

 _-Ha oui, tu es devenu un spectrum... C'est vrai que ça te change !_

Dit Lottis qui l'avait rejoint sur le pas de la porte.

 _-C'est arrivé pendant que je protégeais osselait... Je savais que les pokémon évoluaient, mais... Mais ça m'a surpris, car je n'avais jamais évolué de ma vie._

Dit Tate d'un air un peu inquiet et anxieux devant sa nouvelle apparence, il se pencha sur le côté pour détailler dans le miroir les moindres traits de son nouveau corps de pokémon. Il se palpait même le visage d'un air songeur avec ses deux grosses mains violettes comme s'il cherchait à s'éclater des boutons.

 _-Je pense que ça te sera positif même si tu devras t'y habituer._

Dit Lottis d'une voix douce tandis que Tate reprit sa forme humaine pour ressortir de la salle de bain. Il jeta un regard doux vers le petit osselait qui bâillait doucement, il avait sommeil.

Lottis se tourna vers Tate et prit place sur le rebord du lit près du bébé pokémon.

 _-Et donc, tu souhaites faire quoi maintenant ? Tu voulais m'accompagner pour une formation d'archéologie... Tu souhaites toujours me suivre pour continuer ta formation ? Par ce que... Moi je veux bien t'aider avec Ho-Oh si ça peut te faire redevenir humain... Et... Rester avec toi tout court._

Ajouta Lottis en rougissant timidement.

Tate ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre à cette question et rougissait à son tour.

 _-Je te laisse y réfléchir, nous en reparlerons demain après avoir rendu l'osselait._

Dit Lottis.

Tate n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle voulait toujours rester son amie et voyager avec lui en dépit de tous ses mensonges et de son apparence repoussante de spectrum.

Il la regarda d'un air attendri, il voulait lui parler de ses sentiments pour elle, il voulait la serrer contre lui. Surtout qu'elle lui avait ouvertement fait une déclaration d'amour à Cramois'île et elle souhaitait maintenant l'aider à redevenir humain.

Mais il se sentait trop honteux à cause de ce qu'il était et préféra finalement se taire sur ce sujet. Car leur relation ne serait pas acceptable, et ça, même s'il était au fond un humain.

 _-Merci._

Lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix remplie d'émotions.

 _-Pourquoi merci ?_

 _-Par ce que tu es toujours là._

Dit-il.

Touchée par ces paroles, Lottis s'avança vers lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

La nuit passa vite, et le lendemain promettait d'être difficile. Et pour cause, nos deux amis devaient annoncer la dure nouvelle à monsieur Fuji à propos de son ossatueur. Il était toujours difficile d'annoncer une nouvelle aussi funeste.

Lottis avait le cœur serré, mais Tate aussi. Il fallait en plus rapporter l'osselait orphelin qui était encore petit et vulnérable. Ils allaient devoir lui dire au revoir, encore. Avec la crainte qu'il ne redevienne la proie de la Team Rocket.

Après avoir traversé Lavanville, ils arrivèrent dans un petit chemin entouré de gazon. Au bout, se trouvait le refuge pour pokémon abandonnés de monsieur Fuji. Un grand panneau en bois indiquait l'entrée et de grands parcs clôturés étaient visibles autour du bâtiment.

Tate ronchonna de mécontentement et suivit Lottis jusqu'à la grande maison en pierre. Dans le jardin, plusieurs pokémon comme des bulbizarres et des mystherbes gambadaient joyeusement à l'intérieur d'un parc. Ils passèrent à côté et toquèrent à la porte. Un très vieil homme chauve aux sourcils blancs ouvrit et leur adressa un large sourire.

 _-Bonjour, vous venez ici pour aider le refuge ou pour recueillir un de nos protégés ?_

Demanda-t-il d'un air folâtre sans avoir remarqué le bébé pokémon que tenait Lottis.

Tate se manifesta alors.

 _-Oui, si on pouvait gard..._

 _-Pof !_

Lottis venait d'écraser le pied de Tate pour qu'il se taise.

 _-Ouch ! Mais ça ne va pas toi !_

Grommela-t-il.

Lottis laissa Tate en plan qui se tenait le pied endolori et montra le petit osselait à l'homme qui les invita à entrer.

 _-Ha, vous avez retrouvé le bébé osselait._

Dit-il alors simplement.

 _-Vous ne lui avez même pas donné de nom ?!_

S'écria Tate d'une voix contrariée.

 _-Sa mère doit le chercher, je ne sais pas où elle est... Des hommes de la Team Rocket s'étaient introduits à plusieurs reprises dans notre refuge pour voler ce bébé et à chaque fois elle partait les poursuivre. J'ai prévenu plusieurs fois les agents Jenny, mais à chaque fois, cela ne les empêchait pas de revenir pour me voler des pokémon._

Admit le vieil homme d'une voix désolée.

 _-Elle... Elle s'est fait tuer par la Team Rocket. Nous n'avons pu sauver que le petit osselait._

Fit tristement Lottis. Tate regarda le sol à son tour tandis que le vieil homme tira une grimace de douleur.

 _-Ses vaututrices étaient si déterminés... Je craignais que cela n'arrive un jour..._

Avoua monsieur Fuji d'un air dépité et résigné.

 _-Et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour empêcher la Team Rocket de venir ?_

Demanda Lottis qui berçait comme elle pouvait le bébé pokémon. Car celui-ci se remettait à pleurer dans ses bras.

 _-On rentre nos pokémon le soir dans leurs pokéballs pour les ranger dans une armoire, mais ils trouvent toujours un moyen de s'introduire dans notre établissement en dépit des protections installées par la ville... La dernière fois, ils se sont servis d'un triopikeur pour faire un tunnel et résultat : nous avons un grand trou dans les chenils..._

Il montra du doigt une zone fraîchement recouverte de terre et de pavées là où plusieurs pikachus et raichus dormaient.

 _-En effet, ils ont l'air déterminés..._

Dit Lottis dans une grimace.

 _-Et donc c'était vous aussi la dernière fois qui nous avez ramenés ce bébé ? L'infirmière nous avait parlé d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés. Et encore une fois, vous le sauvez de leurs griffes. Je vous en remercie sincèrement._

Fit le vieil homme.

 _-C'était bien nous... Mais c'est normal, vous devez être attaché à lui._

Répondit Lottis.

 _-Normal ? C'est un pokémon shiney, la Team Rocket est prête à tout pour l'avoir. N'importe qui à votre place l'aurait gardé... Voir revendu..._

Répondit monsieur Fuji.

Tate regarda tendrement Lottis en coin, c'était pour ça après tout qu'il l'avait suivi. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait confiance en elle et que jamais elle ne le capturerait.

 _-Vous devriez le garder._

Continua le vieil homme.

.

 **Chapitre 54 : Un nouvel ami.**

Lottis et Tate regardèrent monsieur Fuji avec beaucoup de surprises, mais un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Il était soulagé.

 _-Je pense sincèrement que vous devriez garder le petit osselait. Il sera plus en sécurité avec vous, car la Team Rocket reviendra pour lui s'il reste dans mon refuge. Beaucoup de dresseurs ont réclamé son adoption à cause de sa couleur inhabituelle, mais aucuns mis à part vous ne m'ont prouvé qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance._

Continua le vieil homme.

 _-Alors cet osselait était au refuge avec sa mère dans l'attente de trouver une famille lui aussi..._

Réalisa Lottis qui regarda les nombreux pokémon autour d'elle.

 _-Je recueille les pokémon abandonnés et blessés depuis des années, et je leur trouve ensuite un nouveau foyer quand je trouve des adoptants de confiance. Nous prenons soin d'eux, nous leur donnons de l'amour... Mais nous ne pourrions jamais remplacer une véritable famille._

Répondit monsieur Fuji.

Le vieil homme partit d'un pas lourd et lent vers une grande commode en bois et ouvrit un des tiroirs. De nombreuses pokéballs de toutes les couleurs étaient alignées les unes à côté des autres avec des noms notés dessus. Il en prit une de couleur rouge et blanche au nom d'osselait et retourna près des deux amis. Lottis qui tenait le bébé contre elle le regarda et lui adressa un sourire.

 _-Tu veux nous accompagner ?_

Le petit pokémon poussa de minuscules cris positifs semblables aux babillements d'un chiot. Puis, il tourna la tête vers Tate. L'osselait tendit ses petites pattes vers lui. Le spectrum se mit à rougir, et adressa une moue timide à Lottis.

 _-Tu devrais le prendre, il sera bien avec toi._

 _-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il a choisi._

Répondit Lottis.

Tate écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

 _-Mais... Je ne peux pas le prendre. Je ne suis qu'un spectrum et les pokémon ne peuvent pas avoir de pokémon._

 _-On s'en fiche, tu es quoi au fond ? Un humain ou un pokémon ? Qu'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment être ?_

Demanda Lottis.

 _-Un humain bien sûr, mais je..._

 _-Alors rien ne t'empêche de le prendre._

Tate semblait terriblement gêné et se mettait à rougir furieusement jusqu'aux oreilles. L'osselait articula quelques mots dans sa langue de pokémon que Tate pouvait comprendre. _« Tu avais promis de ne plus me laisser »_ Dit-il.

Nos deux amis ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard du refuge. Tate tenait le petit osselait dans ses bras et une pokéball était pour la première fois de sa vie accrochée à sa ceinture. Il venait de recevoir son tout premier pokémon.

Toutes ces années, il s'était refusé la présence d'un pokémon à ses côtés, car il se voyait comme un fantominus. Il accepta enfin tout doucement son côté humain et il repensait avec un pincement au cœur au carapuce qu'il avait refusé le jour de ses dix ans et qui aurait dû devenir son compagnon à vie. Il se rappela de la déception dans les yeux du petit pokémon eau qui l'avait choisi comme dresseur et se demandait aujourd'hui pourquoi il l'avait refusé.

La voix de Lottis le sortit de ses pensées et de ses regrets.

 _-Tu vas lui donner un nom ?_

 _-Ikana._

Répondit-il dans un sourire.

 _._

 _._

 _-Alors du coup, tu souhaites faire quoi ?_

Demanda Lottis une semaine plus tard, sur un site archéologique situé derrière la rivière qui passait près d'Azuria. Elle observait d'un air dubitatif Tate qui déballait ses affaires dans un petit hôtel abandonné. Le coin était idéal pour lui pour rouvrir ses affaires, car comme pour les pyramides ou Cramois'île, ce nouveau lieu pullulait de touristes.

À coté, Ikana le nouvel osselait de Tate l'aidait et se trouvait assis sur une table en bois. Tate avait d'ailleurs trop pris à cœur son nouveau rôle de _« papa »_ et avait enfilé un tee-shirt bleu taille enfant à l'osselait. Prenant même soin de le couvrir de cadeaux et de bonbons qui se trouvaient soigneusement rangés dans le minuscule sac à dos jaune poussin qu'il portait par dessus son vêtement. Autant dire que Ikana était vite devenu un sale gosse pourri gâté.

À l'entente de son amie, Tate leva la tête avec surprise.

 _-Comment ça : « Je souhaite faire quoi » ?_

- _Et bien, maintenant que tu as ton pokémon et que je connais ta nature de... Eu... Spectrum ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas reprendre tes errances quand même ? Je voulais t'emmener ici pour continuer à rechercher ensemble des renseignements sur Ho-Oh pour que tu redeviennes humain, mais tu n'as pas l'air tellement intéressé, au final._

Demanda-t-elle dans une pointe de reproche en voyant que Tate semblait vouloir rester un petit moment sur ce nouveau site, mais pas pour des raisons très glorieuses. Elle se doutait qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à reprendre ses affaires pour piller les touristes. Se rabaissait-il donc à redevenir ce qu'il était autrefois ? Juste un pokémon errant ? La déception se lisait sur le visage de la jeune archéologue.

 _-Et bien je me disais que peut-être, pendant que tu ferais tes recherches dans le coin, moi je pourrais en profiter pour continuer a..._

Tate soupira douloureusement avant de reprendre sa phrase d'un air tragique.

 _-À faire ce que je sais faire le mieux..._

Répondit Tate d'une voix tristement résignée, comme si c'était une fatalité.

 _-Ce que tu fais le mieux ?! Donc tu vas continuer à te comporter comme un sauvage, quoi._

 _-Hey ! Je ne me comporte pas comme un sauvage. Arnaquer les gens c'est de l'art ! Et puis il faut bien que je mange moi aussi. L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel._

Se défendit Tate.

 _-Moi je vois juste que tu ne fais que te comporter comme un pokémon sauvage en attaquant les gens et en leur dérobant de façon fourbe leurs biens. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux être ? En quoi tu vas être plus humain en hypnotisant les gens et en les agressant avec des attaques spectres ? Comment tu veux pouvoir redevenir un humain si toi même tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux être._

S'emporta Lottis.

 _-En attendant, ce sont mes arnaques qui m'ont permis de m'en sortir et m'offrir une maison. Sans argent, la vie humaine est impitoyable. Et je sais de quoi je parle._

Dit-il d'une voix honteuse et crispée.

Lottis jeta un regard douloureux vers Tate.

 _-Mais tu n'as plus rien à craindre... je suis là et je ne te laisserais jamais dans la misère même si tu n'avais plus un sou._

Elle soupira avant de reprendre la parole d'un air plus dur.

 _-De l'argent, tu pourras de toute façon en avoir bien plus et de façon plus légale si tu deviens professeur pokémon. Pense un peu à Ikana et à la vie que tu vas lui offrir. Il a décidé de suivre Tate Kikuko, pas... Pas un vulgaire spectrum sauvage. Il va t'arriver malheur tôt ou tard si tu continues dans cette direction._

Dit Lottis en lui tournant le dos pour regagner la porte de sortie.

Tate ouvrit de grands yeux de douleurs, puis jeta un regard furieux en arrière pour ne pas la regarder partir.

 _-Écoute, je resterais quelques jours pour faire tes recherches sur Ho-Oh. Quand j'aurais fini, je te les donnerais puisque je te les avais promis. Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit. En attendant, éclate-toi bien avec tes... Tes arnaques._

Dit-elle en disparaissant dehors.

Lottis n'aimait pas être aussi dure avec lui, mais elle était réellement inquiète. Si elle le laissait continuer dans cette voie, elle savait qu'il allait mal finir tôt ou tard.

Tate quant à lui, ne semblait pas fier en la regardant partir. Il aurait voulu la suivre, il aurait voulu arrêter ses arnaques. Il aurait voulu partir à la recherche de Ho-Oh avec elle pour redevenir humain et essayer de devenir professeur pokémon qui avait toujours été son rêve depuis tout petit. Mais il en était incapable.

Il avait peur, peur de rester sans argent et peur qu'il arrive du mal à Lottis s'il restait avec elle. Car il restait avant tout un pokémon, et tôt ou tard, Lottis en souffrirait.

De plus, Tate avait connu autrefois la rue avec le froid, la peur et la faim avant de faire son commerce de prières. Rester sans revenus le mettait dans une situation d'insécurité et devoir tout stopper du jour au lendemain lui était difficile... Car il avait vécu un véritable traumatisme durant ces années là en passant brutalement d'une vie confortable de pokémon de « salon » chez Agatha à une vie d'errance dans des lieux qu'il ne connaissait même pas sans aucun vivre ni ressources.

Ikana regarda Tate tristement.

 _-Pourquoi est-elle fâchée ?_

Demanda le petit osselait.

 _-Parce que je ne suis qu'un idiot..._

Bredouilla Tate.

Trois jours plus tard, Lottis était retournée dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac et s'assurait de ne rien oublier derrière elle. Une fois son rangement fini, elle prit sa sacoche sur une épaule et appela son elecsprint. Il était temps pour elle de partir, mais avant de quitter le site où elle se trouvait, elle devait d'abord dire au revoir à son ami Tate.

Elle se rendit alors dans le petit bâtiment où il s'était installé pour faire des affaires avec les touristes et le chercha. Elle le trouva seul dans la remise avec son osselait, il avait fermé la boutique et était en train de compter avec bonheur l'argent qu'il avait gagné dans la journée.

Il leva la tête et fit un grand sourire à Lottis en la voyant, comme si leur dispute quelques jours avant n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il était tellement ravi de l'argent qu'il avait amassé en deux jours qu'il n'était déjà plus fâché.

 _-Lottis ! Ça a été tes recherches ? Tu as vu, pour moi ça roule comme sur des roulettes, les touristes payent plein pot ici, c'est génial !_

Dit-il ravis en agitant une liasse de billets.

Lottis lui adressa un sourire crispé, elle avait un peu mal au cœur de devoir déjà partir.

 _-Oui, je suis super heureuse pour toi ! Fais attention à toi cette fois-ci, évite de te faire de nouveau griller sous ta forme de pokémon... Et prends soin de toi surtout._

 _-Eu... ?_

 _-Et tiens, voilà comme promis les informations sur Ho-Oh et aussi les oiseaux légendaires. J'ai tout noté dans ce carnet. Et je t'ai mis un petit explicatif pour les hiéroglyphes._

Dit-elle en posant un carnet sur la table.

Tate fit alors une légère molle et avait peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

 _-Pourquoi tu me dis de faire attention à moi... ? On dirait que tu vas partir..._

Dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

Lottis lui adressa un sourire triste.

 _-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression... Je t'ai dit que je ne resterais pas, je dois repartir à Jadielle maintenant pour préparer la suite de mes recherches pour le mont Célenite et prévoir un retour à Hoenn auprès de mon Leader. On dirait que tu as fait ton choix. Tu souhaites rester ici, ça me fait de la peine, mais je le respecte. Mais je ne resterais pas à attendre et à te regarder... Finir comme ça... Enfin voilà quoi, je ne peux pas... Je préfère encore retourner dans mon organisation._

Fit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Tate regarda le sol avec un regard désolé.

 _-Ha..._

 _-Mais, si tu veux prendre de mes nouvelles, tu sais où j'habite de toute façon... Et puis je connais ton adresse aussi, je pourrais même t'envoyer un mot de temps en temps._

Dit-elle en lui laissant une carte où elle avait pris soin de noter son adresse au cas où, et aussi celle de Vermilava.

 _-Je... Je t'écrirais..._

Fit Tate en regardant amèrement le petit carton.

Lottis se mit alors à rougir timidement avant de l'enlacer amicalement pour lui dire au revoir.

 _-Mais je continue de penser que tu vaux mieux que ça._

Dit Lottis.

Un pincement au cœur prit Tate, il la prit à son tour dans ses bras. La voir repartir était alors de plus en plus difficile pour lui quand elle le lâcha enfin.

 _-Au revoir !_

Fit-elle en levant sa main et en partant, suivit de près par Chaussette.

Dehors, après avoir marché un petit peu, Chaussette attrapa soudainement Lottis par un bout du bas de son pantalon afin de la retenir. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner Tate.

Lottis se pencha sur elle en lui caressant la tête.

 _-Tu as peur qu'on laisse Tate derrière nous ma puce ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Si je ne le secoue pas un peu, il va continuer à attaquer des touristes. Et il va lui arriver du mal, tu comprends ? Je suis certaine que de me voir partir va le motiver à arrêter ses arnaques, et d'ici peu, il nous rattrapera pour nous suivre._

Dit-elle à son pokémon qui la lâcha en remuant gentiment la queue d'un air ravi.

Mais Lottis regarda inquiète en direction du petit bâtiment où elle avait laissé Tate.

 _-Enfin j'espère que ça le secouera... Car si ça ne marche pas, je ne sais pas comment on va faire..._

Admit-elle tristement.


	11. Chap 55 à 58 - Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 55 : Nouveau départ.**

Tate avait regardé Lottis partir sans un mot. Après avoir fixé quelques minutes la porte sans bouger, il réalisa qu'une profonde détresse l'envahissait : il était incapable de la laisser partir.

La colère montait en lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne supportait plus la solitude comme avant.

 _« Elle ne va quand même pas m'abandonner ?! »_ Se dit-il furieux.

D'un geste de la main, il donna un grand coup dans ses affaires sous le regard inquiet d'Ikana, laissant tomber au passage son sac et des sachets de nourritures.

 _-Tu ne la rattrapes pas ?_

Demanda l'osselait.

 _-Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Je ne suis qu'un pokémon..._

 _-NON. Tu es mon dresseur. Tu as encore le choix de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie..._

Dit Ikana.

Tate regarda honteusement le sol. Ce n'était pas Lottis qui l'abandonnait, c'était lui. Car elle lui avait proposé son aide, et il l'avait refusé.

Après réflexion, Tate s'empressa de tout remettre dans son sac et de ranger ses affaires afin de poursuivre Lottis.

 _-Viens Ikana !_

Dit-il à son osselait.

Ikana le suivit de près et grimpa sur son épaule.

 _-Ha bah quand même !_

Lança l'osselait.

Après une heure de marche sur la route en direction de Jadielle, Lottis se rendit vite compte qu'elle était suivie. Elle apercevait Tate et Ikana qui se cachaient timidement derrière un arbre et qui semblaient hésitants à se montrer. Chaussette aussi semblait l'avoir vu et senti, Lottis réalisa que ce n'était donc bel et bien pas son imagination.

Soulagée de voir que son petit stratagème avait marché, elle échangea un sourire avec son elecsprint.

 _-Pourquoi on se cache ?_

Demanda Ikana toujours perché sur l'épaule de Tate.

 _-Et bien... Je ne sais pas. Je me dis que peut-être... Elle va peut-être me trouver ridicule ou qu'elle ne veut plus de nous._

Bredouilla-t-il.

 _-En attendant, c'est moi qui te trouve ridicule._

Répondit Ikana qui roulait des yeux d'un air blasé.

Après avoir marché encore un peu, Lottis sentit son ventre gargouiller. Elle fit alors une pause déjeuner sur le rebord du chemin et jetait quelques regards en coin des fois qu'elle apercevrait encore Tate et Ikana. Elle avait trouvée une table de pique-nique à l'ombre des arbres et sortit son sac.

Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil en arrière et aperçut de nouveau furtivement son ami qui se cachait toujours.

 _-On dirait que monsieur fait son timide._

Chuchota-t-elle d'un air amusé à son pokémon.

Elle sortit de la nourriture de son sac, libéra Piou-piou, prépara trois gamelles pour pokémon et sortit deux assiettes pour faire comprendre à Tate qu'elle l'avait vu et posa son assiette sur le côté, comme une invitation à venir la rejoindre.

Tate avait vu l'assiette, mais il semblait malgré tout hésitant à y aller.

 _-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se cache... Il a peur que je le morde vous croyez ?_

Bredouilla Lottis à ses deux pokémon tout en sortant une boite dans laquelle elle avait préparé une salade avant de partir pour le déjeuner.

Piou-piou et Chaussette s'échangèrent un regard perplexe.

 _-Je devrais peut-être tout simplement aller le chercher._

Se dit-elle dans un soupir.

Tate ne bougea pas de sa cachette sous sa forme humaine, de plus en plus hésitant à aller la rejoindre.

Ikana soupira, son maître le désespérerait.

 _-Il va bien falloir te décider à y aller mon grand. Soit un homme._

Dit l'osselait tout en lui donnant des petits coups sur la tête avec son os.

Mais Tate continuait de regarder avec intérêt dans la direction de la table de pique-nique. Lottis se décida finalement à se lever et à l'appeler.

 _-Viens Tate, le repas est prêt!_

Quelques minutes plus tard...

 _-Alors tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si dur._

Ricana Ikana qui était en train d'engloutir sa gamelle de croquettes pour pokémon juniors. Tate ronchonna dans son coin en écrabouillant sa salade : il s'était finalement décidé à rejoindre Lottis. Mais il semblait contrarié et rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _-Quand je pense que tu étais prête à partir et à m'abandonner._

Ronchonna le garçon aux cheveux bouclés sur un air de tragédie.

Lottis s'empressa de réagir vivement devant ces reproches.

 _-Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'étais sûr que tu allais me suivre. Et j'avais raison puisque tu es ici._

 _-Ho la belle excuse !_

Râla Tate en relevant son nez.

Lottis se pencha alors sur lui, ravie.

 _-Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venu en tout cas, tu m'aurais trop manqué sinon._

Dit Lottis en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

Mais Tate lui jeta un regard sournois en biais.

 _-J'ai fait des sacrifices pour toi en arrêtant mon commerce. Tu vas devoir en faire aussi pour moi._

Dit-il d'un faux-air menacent.

Lottis ouvrit des yeux perplexes tandis que ses deux pokémon recrachaient à moitié leurs repas dans leurs gamelles, semblant comprendre où il voulait en venir.

 _-Eu, de quel genre ?_

 _-Tu vas prendre tes affaires chez ta sœur, et tu vas venir vivre avec moi à Céladopole._

Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Ikana se mit à rire, mais avala de travers une croquette et se mit à tousser alors que Piou-piou et Chaussette fixaient Tate d'un air ébahit.

 _-Très bien, c'est d'accord. Mais je sens que la réaction d'Aidana va être très drôle quand je vais lui dire que je déménage chez toi._

Répondit la jeune archéologue de façon amusée.

Tate jeta un regard doux vers Lottis, elle voulait bien rester avec lui définitivement.

Il se pencha lentement sur elle en rougissant, Lottis le remarqua et se tourna vers lui en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser, et dans sa lancée, l'enlaça tendrement contre lui quelques instants.

Quand Tate la lâcha enfin, il jeta un regard en arrière.

 _-Je vais aller rechercher notre voiture qui est restée sur le parking, et ensuite on rentre dès ce soir à Céladopole. Je prépare doucement les rangements de la maison pour faire de la place, et quand on aura fini, on ira chez ta sœur récupérer tes affaires._

Dit Tate en se levant.

3 jours plus tard, Aidana observa d'un air perplexe la vieille DS de Tate avec des cartons à l'arrière. Lui même était accoudé devant sa portière et la regardait d'un air profondément satisfait. Puis elle reporta son attention sur sa petite sœur qui fixait d'un air gêné ses chaussures.

 _-J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer... Je... Je vais déménager._

Bredouilla Lottis.

 _-Le professeur Chen te cherchait je te signale, ma grande. Il devait te parler à propos... À propos de lui là. Tu n'as pas répondu au moindre de ses appels depuis un moment. Il vient presque tous les jours me demander de tes nouvelles, car il est inquiet de te savoir avec lui._

Gronda Aidana en pointant Tate du doigt.

 _-Mon pokématos est cassé, du coup je peux difficilement lui répondre... Et puis en plus, je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre dire du mal de mon ami._

 _-Ton ami est un..._

 _-Un HUMAIN coincé dans le corps d'un pokémon, je le sais._

Aidana jeta un regard froid vers Tate.

 _-Ce n'est pas un humain, c'est ce qu'il te fait croire à cause de son morphing. Tu es encore moins futée qu'un pokémon mit en pension avec un metamorph... Et si je comprends bien, tu pars vivre avec lui en plus ?! Il y a quoi entre vous ? Et ton organisation en plus, t'en fais quoi ? Tu vas vraiment quitter la Team Aqua ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ton Leader va apprécier._

Lottis se mit à rougir suite à sa question alors que Tate en arrière poussa un _« Hé ! »_ de mécontentement et d'agacement profond suite à l'entente du mot _« metamorph »_ à son égard.

 _-Eu... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il veut que je reste avec lui pour l'instant, car il a besoin de moi pour l'aider à redevenir humain. On fait des recherches sur les oiseaux légendaires depuis quelque temps et aussi, je vais l'aider à devenir professeur pokémon. Je tiens énormément à lui tu sais et je ne veux pas l'abandonner... Je suis certaine que mon organisation le comprendra._

Assura Lottis. Aidana soupira longuement.

 _-Il compte beaucoup pour moi. Je veux vraiment l'aider._

Renchérissait Lottis.

 _-Je ne t'empêche pas de partir de toute façon, c'est ton choix... J'ai du travail avec l'épicerie et ce n'est pas mon rôle de te surveiller. Mais tu devrais au moins écouter ce que le professeur Chen a à te dire à son sujet avant de partir à l'aveuglette._

 _-Je sais parfaitement en qui je dois avoir confiance._

Continua Lottis.

 _-Pourtant il me semble que monsieur Kikuko t'a caché beaucoup de choses à son sujet, je me trompe ? Par ce que tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air au courant de sa nature de pokémon il y a quelque temps. Tu devrais vraiment aller voir le professeur Chen. C'est mon avis._

Lottis regarda le sol tristement. Tate lui avait menti c'est vrai. Mais elle comprenait pourquoi, car Tate ne pouvait pas se permettre de donner sa confiance comme ça à n'importe qui.

Tate qui avait entendu la discussion s'imposa.

 _-Pourquoi ne pas proposer à ma mère Agatha et au professeur Chen de venir ici, afin de parler avec vous miss Asuna, en ma présence, pour que vous puissiez voir par vous même que je ne suis pas méchant et que jamais je ne ferais de mal à votre sœur ?_

Demanda-t-il avec une grande politesse qui dérouta la jeune femme.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réellement discuté avec lui et que son comportement n'avait rien de celui d'un pokémon sauvage comme le professeur Chen le lui avait décrit.

 _-Je suppose qu'on pourrait organiser ça._

Admit-elle.

...

 _-Tu sais Tate, je ne suis pas sûr que ton idée d'avoir invité tout le monde soit très lumineuse..._

Chuchota tout doucement Lottis à Tate, le soir venu.

 _-Je vais vomir._

Répondit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui ne souhaitait effectivement plus qu'une chose : se cacher sous la table. Il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de dîner chez Aidana en compagnie d'Agatha et du professeur Chen. Et cerise sur le gâteau : la femme du professeur Chen, -qui ne tenait pas à le laisser partir seul avec Agatha- était venue elle aussi. Et tout le monde fixait de façon médusée le pauvre Tate qui ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

 _-Alors c'est lui le démon qu'a invoqué Agatha il y a trente ans avec de la magie noire ? Il est encore plus répugnant que ce que j'imaginais. C'est sale de le laisser manger avec nous à table._

Lâcha machinalement la femme du professeur Chen en mangeant ses coquillettes au beurre.

Madame Chen était une petite femme âgée aux allures de mamies aigries. Elle n'avait jamais sa langue dans sa poche, et pour cause, elle était la plus grande commère de tout le Bourg-Palette.

 _-Mon fils n'est pas un démon. C'est un très bon garçon, et il est même plus propre et bien mieux élevé que vous !_

Réagissait aussitôt Agatha.

 _-Un bon garçon ? Moi je dirais plutôt un pokémon spectre... Et dire que je suis en train de rater mon feuilleton pour ça !_

Ajouta le professeur Chen d'un air accablé.

 _-Je croyais que votre feuilleton passait avant 18 heures._

Lui répondit Aidana dans un regard circonspect.

 _-C'est qu'ils ont changé les horaires, ces malotrus..._

Ronchonna le professeur de manière scandalisé.

Aidana soupira longuement avant de se lever pour allumer la télévision du salon afin que le vieil homme puisse regarder la suite de _« Amour, gloire et pokémon »_.

Mais Agatha qui avait déjà envie de rentrer chez-elle poussa un juron en se tournant vers la grande-sœur de Lottis.

 _-Et donc, en dehors du feuilleton de l'autre vieux machin, pourquoi sommes-nous ici, miss Asuna ?_

Lâcha-t-elle avec désespoir.

 _-Ma sœur déménage. Elle part vivre avec Tate. C'est pour ça que je vous ai tous réunis ici._

Dit Aidana d'un air cérémonieux.

Agatha fut alors mélangée entre la surprise, la joie de savoir son fils avec quelqu'un, mais aussi l'inquiétude en vue de ce qu'il est. Elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher d'adresser à Lottis un sourire radieux, semblant ravie de savoir son fils avec elle.

 _-Et miss Asuna souhaite vivre avec lui alors qu'elle ne l'a même pas capturé ?! Quel genre de relation malsaine entretenez-vous avec ce pokémon ?!_

Sursauta le professeur Chen qui avait pris place devant la télé avec son assiette.

Lottis qui était en train de manger ses pâtes se mit à rire d'un coup en s'étouffant à moitié avec. Elle tenta de reprendre un peu son souffle avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme.

 _-Et moi, je vous en pose des questions au sujet de votre relation avec madame Ketchum ? Vous passez plus de temps avec votre voisine plutôt qu'avec votre femme, elle a quand même l'âge de votre propre fille. Vieux dégoûtant !_

Lança joyeusement Lottis.

Le professeur lui jeta un regard scandalisé alors que sa femme foudroyait maintenant la jeune archéologue du regard. Tandis qu'Agatha se mit à ricaner doucement dans son coin, Lottis venait de lui attirer toute sa sympathie.

Le professeur Chen s'emporta en balançant à Lottis des reproches très grossiers au sujet de sa relation avec Tate, mais sa femme le coupa dans ses sermons avec un sourire sournois en coin.

 _-Très bien miss Asuna, admettons que votre relation soit simplement amicale... Mais puisque vous partez vivre en «colocation» ensemble. Je suppose que monsieur Kikuko ne vous fait donc pas trop peur ? Moi à votre place, je me méfierais d'un pokémon aussi dépravé._

Ajouta alors madame Chen dans un sourire perfide destiné à Lottis.

 _-Eu... Pourquoi aurais-je peur de lui ?_

 _-Nous avons de toute évidence devant nous un pokémon spectre qui se prend pour un humain et dont les pensées et intentions sont plutôt floues. Il est capable de devenir invisible, de traverser les murs, de voir dans le noir, de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui voir n'importe quoi, de vous hypnotiser, de vous endormir et de voir dans vos rêves et souvenirs en les mangeant. Il y a de quoi ne plus dormir avec un pokémon comme celui-là sous son toit. Vous ne croyez pas ?_

Ajouta madame Chen sous le regard approbateur de son mari.

 _-Imaginez un instant que Tate souhaite prendre votre apparence à votre insu à des fins obscures, miss Asuna._

Ajouta sombrement madame Chen.

Tate recracha aussitôt l'eau qu'il était en train de boire comme si on venait de lui balancer une insulte grossière sur sa virilité.

Lottis s'empressa de répondre à la vieille mégère d'un air fourbe.

 _-Où voulez-vous en venir, madame Chen ? Par ce que si vous vous imaginez que Tate puisse avoir de vilaines attentions vis-à-vis de moi sans mon consentement, ça n'arrivera pas._

 _-Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr petite écervelée ?!_

Lui lança madame Chen.

 _-Par ce que nous allons avoir un bébé._

Ajouta Lottis dans un sourire poli.

.

 **Chapitre 56 : Amour interdit.**

 _-Un bébé ?!_

Cria alors Madame Chen en plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine de façon dégoûtée.

Tout le monde reporta immédiatement un regard complètement ahuri, choqué et halluciné vers Lottis. Ils eurent tous des réactions vives et diverses. Mais tous sans exception tirèrent des expressions à la fois indescriptibles et intéressantes à observer. En particulier la sœur de Lottis qui avait viré au vert.

 _-QUOI ?! Tu es enceinte de lui ?!_

S'écria Aidana au bord de la folie, prête à arracher la tête du pauvre Tate.

 _-Quand les voisins vont savoir ça..._

Ajouta madame Chen d'un air sombre.

 _-C'est vrai ?! Je vais être grand-mère ?!_

Sursauta Agatha qui ne savait pas si elle devait être enchantée par la nouvelle ou non.

 _-Ce n'est pas possible, mais vous avez perdu la boule ?!_

Hurla le professeur Chen en se levant pour reprendre place à table.

 _-... Hein ? Comment ?_

Demanda Tate en se tournant vers Lottis d'un air perplexe.

 _-Ppprrffff !_

Devant tous les regards rivés sur elle, Lottis éclata d'un rire soudain en tapant sa main sur la table. Elle semblait vraiment se délecter du spectacle et des expressions particulièrement affolées de tous.

 _-Hahahahaha !_

Rigola joyeusement Lottis en pointant madame Chen du doigt.

Elle se calma ensuite, après quelques minutes de fou rire, et prit une grande inspiration. Puis, elle s'adressa à tous dans un sourire sournois.

 _-Haaa... Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais je tenais absolument à vous faire comprendre à quel point vos réactions en nous voyant ensemble étaient exagérées et stupides ! Et c'était très drôle !_

Ajouta Lottis d'un air entendu avant de reporter son attention sur ses ongles qu'elle tenta ensuite de curer avec la fourchette du professeur Chen.

Elle venait encore de faire une de ses blagues de mauvais goût dont elle avait le secret. Évidemment qu'elle n'attendait aucun enfant de Tate. Un grand silence pesant s'abattit alors sur la table, et tous cherchèrent à reprendre contenance. Bien qu'Agatha regardait d'un air un peu déçu son assiette.

Mais le professeur Chen tapa du poing sur la table, exaspéré par le comportement indécent de la jeune archéologue.

 _-Je ne trouve pas cela très drôle miss Asuna, nous sommes ici tous très inquiets pour vous... Et vous osez vous payer notre tête ? Tate reste un pokémon sauvage et imprévisible ! Vous pourriez au moins le capturer._

Renchérissait le professeur Chen.

 _-Détendez-vous et pétez un coup... Tate n'est pas dangereux._

Soupira Lottis en jetant un regard de fatigue vers le vieil homme.

 _-Je ne suis pas un pokémon ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ?_

Réagissait vivement Tate.

 _-Bien-sûr que tu en es un. Tu es un pokémon, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ce sont tes pouvoirs de spectre qui te permettent de parler et de prendre forme humaine avec un morphing. Si Agatha t'avait mis en pokeball dès le début comme je le lui avais demandé, on en serait pas là et tu aurais eu une vie de fantominus plus épanouis._

Pesta le professeur.

 _-Nous y revoilà vingt ans plus tard. C'est encore de ma faute si Tate en est là._

Soupira Agatha.

Mais madame Chen s'empressa de lui répondre avec hargne.

 _-Bien-sûr que c'est de ta faute. Ton fils n'est ni un pokémon, ni un humain. C'est juste une erreur de la nature. Car mes enfants, eux, ne sont jamais devenus des monstres comme le tien. Tu es une sorcière et tu l'as transformé en une créature répugnante avec de la magie noire. Voilà l'explication. Espèce de mère indigne._

 _-Face de limonde ! Tes enfants sont encore vivants je te signale. Pas le mien._

Répondit Agatha avec rage.

 _-Ton fils est mort, oui, et ce Tate-là n'est qu'un pokémon qui se fait passer pour ton véritable fils. Il est là le problème._

Répondit le professeur Chen comme si cela expliquait tout.

 _-Mais... Vous avez conscience que Tate a des sentiments... ? Ça ne vous dérange pas de sortir des horreurs pareil à son sujet et en plus devant lui ? Et jamais vous ne vous excusez ?_

Ajouta Lottis qui semblait sidérée par la conversation.

 _-Si ça me dérange ? Certainement pas !_

Vilipenda Madame Chen à une Lottis qui du maintenant faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas passer par dessus la table afin de l'étrangler... Car Lottis ne supportait pas qu'on manque ainsi de respect à son compagnon.

Mais de voir le sourire sournois en coin de madame Chen se dessiner sur son visage la fit craquer définitivement et elle entreprit de lever son cul de sa chaise pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Ça allait barder !

Tate éleva alors la voix et d'un geste de la main, empêcha Lottis de passer par dessus la table par la même occasion.

 _-Je suis un humain, tout comme vous. Fils d'Agatha et de Fergus Kikuko, je suis né humain. Je ne suis pas mort, et j'ai été transformé en fantominus très probablement à cause d'un Ho-Oh. Je ne sais pas comment redevenir normal, mais j'y travaille et Lottis m'aide. Et je compte bien redevenir normal un jour. Alors, arrêtez de me traiter de monstre !_

Gronda-t-il.

 _-Miss Asuna n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé. Elle est très bête et naïve et a probablement gobé toutes tes histoires fantaisistes. Mais tu ne pourras jamais redevenir humain parce que tu n'en as jamais été un. Le vrai Tate Kikuko est mort et je le sais, car j'ai tenu son corps sans vie dans mes bras._

Pesta le professeur Chen.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur son front d'un air exaspéré et jeta un regard courroucé vers Lottis.

 _-Votre histoire est d'autant moins crédible à cause de votre Ho-Oh, car il n'est rien d'autre qu'une légende. Ce pokémon n'existe pas, des dresseurs ont passés leur vie à le chercher sans jamais le voir. La simple idée qu'il puisse exister et transformer un enfant en fantominus est d'une absurdité ridicule._

Railla-t-il.

 _-Parce que vous ne l'avez jamais vu, vous démentissez son existence ? Hé bien je comprends mieux pourquoi Tutenkafer ne figurait pas dans votre pokedex._

Lança Lottis en lui balançant une poignée de coquillettes à la figure.

Tate se leva de sa chaise, énervé.

 _-Ho-Oh n'est pas une légende ! Comment osez-vous vous prétendre professeur pokémon et sortir des inepties pareilles ?_

 _-D'autant plus, venant d'un homme qui prétendait avoir vu un Celebis._

Ajouta Agatha d'un air entendu.

Tout en ignorant royalement les remarques de la famille Kikuko, les yeux du vieil homme lorgnèrent sur la pokeball que Tate portait à sa ceinture. Elle sautait désormais aux yeux de tout le monde depuis qu'il s'était levé de sa chaise. Le professeur pointa alors son doigt dans sa direction d'un air effaré.

 _-C'est quoi ça ?!_

 _-C'est Ikana, mon pokémon._

Répondit tout simplement Tate.

 _-Ton pokémon ? C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie j'espère !_

Sursauta le vieux professeur avec une expression scandalisée au visage.

Lottis intervenue.

 _-Non professeur, c'est même Osselait qui a choisi Tate comme dresseur. Monsieur Fuji en personne le lui a donné, c'était un pokémon qui appartenait à son refuge. C'est son premier pokémon._

Tate prit la pokeball et en libéra son hôte.

Un adorable petit osselait shiney d'un vert étincelant apparu alors devant tout le monde sur la table. La vue du pokémon rarissime accoutré dans des habits pour enfant énerva un peu plus le professeur.

 _-Tu ne peux pas le garder, c'est indécent ! C'est immoral et absurde, jusqu'où tu vas aller comme ça dans tes délires de devenir humain ? Je ne serais même pas étonné que Lottis revienne réellement un matin avec un monstre qu'elle aura mis au monde par ta faute. Et je n'imagine même pas dans quel état psychologique va être ce pauvre osselait dans quelque temps. Quand est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin te remettre à ta place de pokémon ?!_

Dit-il en frappant les poings sur la table.

Lottis attrapa aussitôt Ikana dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, le bébé pokémon était encore fragile et sensible et la vue du professeur qui râlait lui faisait peur. Mais Tate s'emporta à son tour, excédé par les propos du vieil homme.

 _-Mais tu n'es pas possible, depuis toutes ces années tu ne veux pas voir l'évidence ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me rabaisser comme un pokémon comme ça en dépit de tous mes efforts ? Pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour mériter ça ?!_

Le professeur Chen qui habituellement arborait toujours une nature calme s'emporta après un poids de trente ans sur le cœur.

 _-Depuis que tu es arrivé, je revois tout le temps ce petit garçon que tu ne seras jamais. J'aurais pu être son père, j'aurais même voulu l'être... Non j'aurais DU l'être ! Car j'étais très amoureux d'Agatha à l'époque. Il était sous ma responsabilité, je me devais de le sauver de son empoisonnement. Et je me suis endormi au lieu de veiller sur lui comme un père. Et il est mort par ma faute et j'ai brisé la vie d'Agatha. Et oui, à chaque fois que je te vois, je revois ce jour horrible où ce petit a perdu la vie par ma faute et je le revois mort dans mes bras. Alors oui, je maudis le jour où tu es arrivé ! Et si tu ne me crois pas, regarde dans mes souvenirs. Tu en es capable vu que tu es un pokémon spectre. Et tu verras que le vrai Tate Kikuko est mort et que toi.. Toi tu n'es qu'un imposteur !_

Madame Chen jeta un regard glacial vers Agatha, car elle connaissait les sentiments de son époux vis-à-vis d'elle. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle la détestait à ce point et la traitait ouvertement de sorcière devant tout le monde.

De plus, elle détestait et jalousait également Tate.

Car le professeur Chen avait toujours donné plus d'attentions et d'intérêts à Tate plutôt qu'à ses propres enfants en dépit de tout le mal qu'il disait sur lui. Car le vieux professeur ne se souvenait même pas du prénom de ses enfants, alors que Tate, lui, attirait toujours un grand intérêt de sa part.

Madame Chen se renfrogna alors dans son coin et semblait maintenant faire la tête pour le reste de la soirée.

Tate jeta un regard douloureux au professeur. Voilà tout ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux depuis si longtemps. Il n'était là que pour lui rappeler qu'un enfant était mort par sa faute et que la femme qu'il aimait en avait aimé un autre que lui.

 _-Mais je ne suis pas mort..._

Bredouilla-t-il.

 _-Vas-y, hypnotise-moi. Et regarde._

Continua le professeur Chen d'une voix coupée en se positionnant sur une chaise devant Tate.

Lottis se leva brutalement, elle le sentait mal.

 _-Non, vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! Si Tate se voit sans vie, cela va le traumatiser ! On ne sait pas comment il est devenu un fantominus..._

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Tate avait plongé le professeur dans un profond sommeil, et il regardait dans ses souvenirs à l'aide d'un dévorêve : Il se revoyait alors petit trente ans aux parts avant, il avait 5 ans.

Ils étaient abrités sous une tente, il faisait encore nuit, mais l'atmosphère semblait très humide, comme si une averse venait tout juste de se calmer. Le professeur Chen qui était bien plus jeune à l'époque se leva difficilement, il avait l'air épuisé et encore à demi endormi.

Le Tate du présent observa silencieusement un petit garçon qui ne bougeait pas, recroquevillé sur lui même au fond de la tente. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de lui alors qu'il était encore petit.

Le professeur se leva, et s'avança doucement vers l'enfant qui semblait endormi.

 _-Tate, est-ce que tu te sens mieux par rapport à tout à l'heure ?_

Demanda-t-il.

Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas.

 _-Tate, tu dors ?_

Il souleva la couverture et tenta de le secouer légèrement. Mais en vue du petit corps qui ne réagissait pas et qui resta raide, le professeur Chen du se rendre à l'évidence que Tate avait déjà succombé au poison de l'empiflor quelques heures plus tôt.

Le Tate du présent qui observait le souvenir sentit un poids énorme appuyer sur sa poitrine. Il observa estomaqué la scène. Et si le professeur Chen avait raison ? Et s'il n'était qu'un imposteur ?

Le poids sur sa poitrine était de plus en plus lourd, et bientôt, semblait peser des tonnes.

Le professeur s'écroula sur le petit corps sans vie et poussa un cri déchirant de douleur. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver le fils d'Agatha, et le poids énorme de la culpabilité commençait à le ronger.

La poitrine de Tate se serra encore un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il observait le souvenir, quelque chose l'étouffait lentement. Comme s'il se noyait.

Le professeur enroula alors le petit Tate dans la couverture et le prit dans ses bras, en larmes. Le Tate du présent ne pouvait que constater l'amère réalité : il était bien mort.

.

 **Chapitre 57 : Revenu parmi les vivants.**

Tate lâcha le professeur Chen pour sortir de son souvenir. Le vieil homme reprenait doucement conscience et ouvrit les yeux d'un air groggy.

 _-Alors ? Qu'as-tu vu ?_

Le questionna-t-il.

Tate jeta un regard cassé par terre. Quelque chose le prenait à la gorge. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

 _-J'ai vu cet enfant... Mort..._

Bredouilla-t-il.

Le professeur voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais il se stoppa en remarquant que Tate se mettait à respirer très mal.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se pencha en premier temps en avant pour vomir son repas de midi ainsi que ses coquillettes sur les chaussons du vieil homme. Celui-ci se recula aussitôt avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Après quelques tentatives à inspirer de l'oxygène en suffoquant, il porta ensuite ses mains à sa gorge pour la maintenir comme s'il s'asphyxiait. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre de l'air et refaisait une violente crise d'hyperventilation.

Tate s'effondra alors au sol à ses pieds, sous le regard tétanisé de tous. Et chaque bouffée d'oxygène qu'il prenait lui brûlait atrocement les voies respiratoires.

Devant la scène, le professeur se tourna vers Agatha d'un air affolé.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?!_

Mais la vieille femme resta bouche bée et sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais vu son fils dans un tel état. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une de ses crises d'angoisse.

Lottis se leva et se précipita sur lui, elle l'avait déjà vue dans un état similaire à Cramois'île. Elle le tourna afin de l'allonger sur le dos et fit pression sur sa poitrine.

Au bout de quelques minutes à sentir Lottis contre lui, Tate se détendit doucement et retrouva peu à peu une respiration normale.

Il s'agrippa ensuite au cou de Lottis et la laissa l'enlacer.

 _-Là... Ça va aller, je suis là. Je suis là... Tu vois, ça va déjà mieux._

Murmura Lottis avec douceur en lui caressant les cheveux.

Derrière, le petit groupe regarda honteusement le sol devant les efforts de Lottis pour aider Tate à aller mieux, semblant comprendre qu'ils avaient exagéré. Ils ne pouvaient que constater que Lottis et Tate tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre.

Quand Tate fut enfin complètement calmé, il se releva lourdement pour partir silencieusement dehors. Puis, il s'empressa de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée sans dire un mot. Il ne jeta même pas un regard vers le professeur ou sa mère.

Il avait juste l'air terriblement abattu.

Lottis se tourna ensuite très remontée contre le professeur Chen, madame Chen, Agatha et sa propre sœur.

 _-Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi Tate a passé ces dix dernières années seul. On vous présenterait un fossile sous vos nez, vous n'y verrez qu'une pierre froide et non une merveilleuse créature qui a vécu sur cette terre des milliers d'années avant vous ! Vous avez une véritable merveille sous les yeux et vous le traitez comme le dernier des déchets ! Il n'a même pas le droit à un peu d'empathie, ni même à une excuse. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous !_

Elle repartit furieuse avec Ikana vers la voiture où l'attendait Tate pour s'empresser de pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Heureusement, pendant qu'ils attendaient la venue d'Agatha et du professeur quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient eu le temps de rassembler les affaires de Lottis dans des cartons.

La jeune archéologue et l'osselait montèrent dans la voiture, Tate était assis devant le volant, il avait ses mains devant les yeux, il pleurait.

 _-Tate..._

Lottis le prit dans ses bras. Tate dégagea son visage de ses mains pour lui répondre entre deux sanglots.

 _-Je suis désolé Lottis._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Tate jeta un regard douloureux et humide vers elle.

 _-Il a raison. Je ne suis qu'un imposteur._

 _-C'est faux. Tu sais que c'est faux._

Dit Lottis.

 _-J'ai vu ce petit garçon dans ses souvenirs, mort... Je suis bien un pokémon. Je suis désolé... Je suis tellement désolé._

Lottis attrapa la tête de Tate entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

 _-Tu n'es pas un imposteur, j'en suis certaine. Tu étais peut-être mort dans le passé... Mais tu es revenu à la vie sous une forme de pokémon. Tu es donc réellement Tate Kikuko et je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, même si je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu es revenu parmi les vivants sous cette forme._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Admettons que tu es raison... Mais de toute façon, ça ne nous avancera pas plus. Je suis de toute façon mort. Je suis perdu._

 _-Mais non... Tu es juste devenu un pokémon._

 _-Mais je suis mort, du coup je ne redeviendrais jamais humain, je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi à cause de ce que je suis. Je connais tes sentiments et je les partage, mais ils ont raison, même si je suis un humain à l'origine et que je pense et agit comme un humain, je reste coincé dans le corps d'un pokémon. Notre amour est donc impossible comme notre relation n'est pas appropriée. Et elle ne le sera jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais fonder un foyer avec toi comme je ne pourrais jamais devenir professeur pokémon un jour._

Lottis ne le lâcha pas et plaça Ikana sur ses genoux. Le petit osselait prit également son maître entre ses petites pattes.

 _-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais pour autant. Pour moi tu restes humain et puis regardes toi, est-ce que tu as réellement envie de redevenir complètement humain comme autrefois ?_

 _-Comment ça ? Ça ne te dérange pas que je sois devenu un spectrum immonde et sauvage ?_

 _-Tu as un don extraordinaire, tu peux changer de forme, tu as des pouvoirs de pokémon spectre, mais tu peux redevenir humain quand tu le souhaites. N'importe qui rêverait d'avoir des pouvoirs de pokémon. Tu vois ça comme une malédiction, pourquoi ça ne serait pas plutôt un don du ciel ?_

Proposa Lottis d'une voix douce.

 _-Mais Lottis... Je reste un pokémon malgré tout... Et ça c'est un problème et pas seulement pour nous, regarde la réaction de nos familles quand ils nous ont vu ensemble. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de personnes extérieures..._

 _-Ce n'est pourtant pas l'image que tu montres. Regarde-toi, est ce que tu as l'air d'un pokémon ? Tu peux prendre apparence humaine, Tu as ton propre pokémon, une maison, tu parles... Tu n'as rien d'un pokémon, peu importe ce qu'en dit le professeur Chen. Tu es humain._

La jeune fille soupira ensuite pour reprendre la parole.

 _-Mais si tu souhaites vraiment redevenir totalement humain comme autrefois, on trouvera bien une solution. Je suis sûr qu'il existe un moyen de te faire redevenir humain._

Tate prit Lottis contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il se tourna vers le volant de sa voiture.

 _-On rentre à la maison._

Dit-il en tournant les clefs pour démarrer le moteur.

Le petit groupe composé du professeur Chen, Agatha et Aidana sortit dehors pour suivre Lottis. Le professeur Chen constata d'ailleurs d'un air affolé que Tate possédait une voiture, et qu'en plus, il la conduisait. Il l'observa d'un air perplexe partir dans sa vieille DS bleue et s'éloigner sur la route au loin dans Jadielle. Tate repartait avec Lottis et Ikana pour Céladopole.

Devant sa réaction, Agatha lui adressa quelques mots.

 _-La voiture est à lui. Il a eu son permis de conduire, et il est propriétaire d'une jolie petite maison à Céladopole... Ho, tu ne le savais pas ?_

Le vieil homme tourna la tête pour la regarder d'un air scandalisé.

Une fois bien rentrés chez eux, Tate et Lottis s'échangèrent un regard ravi. Ils étaient enfin ensemble et ils ne se sépareraient plus.

 _-Bienvenue chez toi._

Dit Tate avec douceur en posant un gros carton dans l'entrée.

Lottis se retourna pour prendre Tate dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes. Ils voulaient s'embrasser, mais ils n'y parvenaient pas. Car malheureusement, leurs familles avaient déjà tout gâché pendant le dîner.

La sœur de Lottis, comme le professeur Chen et sa femme voyaient d'un œil mauvais leur relation. Pointant bien du doigt que de les voir ensemble serait dérangeant.

Leur relation était donc inacceptable et Lottis et Tate sentaient le poids de la honte peser sur leurs épaules et les envahir comme du poison.

Tate jeta un regard douloureux vers Lottis, puis reporta son attention vers le sol d'un air honteux et coupable. Il s'interdisait de l'aimer.

Il se sentait responsable de la situation et Lottis allait en souffrir elle aussi.

 _-J'ai mal au cœur de te dire ça. Mais nous ne pourrons pas être plus que des amis, parce que je reste un pokémon et que notre relation pourrait te mettre en danger. J'ai déjà perdu Kita à cause de ce que je suis, il est hors de question que je te perde toi aussi. Mais... Je souhaiterais rester quand même à tes côtés. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi... Donc tu es ici chez toi quand même._

Bafouilla Tate d'un air douloureux et résigné.

La jeune fille passa sa main sur sa joue et lui adressa un sourire de tendresse.

 _-On trouvera un moyen de te faire redevenir humain. Et comme ça, rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble. Je t'attendrais pendant 2000 ans s'il le faut._

Dit-elle dans une promesse.

Tate lui adressa un timide sourire, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

 _-Oui, gardons espoir._

Répondit-il le cœur serré.

Ils s'enlacèrent un peu plus et se promirent de s'autoriser enfin à s'aimer le jour où Tate redeviendrait un réel humain à nouveau.

En attendant... Ils devront se contenter de rester amis l'un et l'autre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tate et Lottis étaient activement occupés à ranger les affaires de la jeune archéologue dans leur petit chez eux. Piou-Piou et Chaussette avaient été installés dans le bureau sur un grand lit clic-clac et le garçon aux cheveux bouclés semblait très occupé à vider dans cette même pièce une vieille armoire pleine d'affaires qu'il n'utilisait plus.

Lottis jeta un rapide regard dans des cartons afin de faire un premier tri et voir si elle n'avait rien d'inutile à jeter. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur ses affaires de la Team Aqua : et y trouva au milieu de ses tee-shirts à rayures une pierre en forme de lune qu'elle avait ramassée sur le site de Pokémonpolis à Jadielle et une photo d'elle en compagnie de son Leader et de plusieurs pokémon aquatiques comme un relicanth, un lovdisc et un sharpedo. Elle émit une expression attristée, douloureuse, voir honteuse en voyant la photo avant de refermer le carton. Elle semblait vouloir oublier à l'intérieur de ces petites boites sa vie passée à Hoenn.

Peu après, la jeune fille arriva dans son nouveau bureau avec quelques cartons dans les bras, et remarqua une pile de vieilles cassettes vidéos et de vieux romans poussiéreux.

 _-Ha bah, elle n'est pas si vide que ça ta maison._

Ria-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

Elle se pencha alors sur les cassettes et se mit à rire.

 _-Grease ? Je ne te savais pas aussi fleur bleue._

Souriait Lottis en lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Tate se tourna en panique vers la cassette en question et la retira de la vue de son amie comme s'il en avait honte.

 _-Tu t'attendais à quoi venant d'un type qui aidait une jeune femme à attendre son bien-aimé depuis plus de 2000 ans ?_

Répondit-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _-Comme c'est mignon._

Reprit Lottis d'un air amusé.

Tate grommela et se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

 _-Je m'en vais puis ce que c'est comme ça._

Dit-il en levant le bout de son nez en l'air.

Lottis rigola à nouveau avant de se plonger dans ses cartons.

 _-Hey Tate, regarde !_

S'écria Lottis un peu plus tard dans la journée, après avoir fini de déballer un gros carton de journaux. Elle se précipita vers lui avec un vieux magazine à la main. Il traînait dans ses affaires et datait du Noël dernier.

La jeune archéologue pénétra dans leur petite salle de bain au sol et aux murs bleus et carrelés. Juste à l'entrée, elle tomba sur Lucien le persian.

Le gros félin était perché sur le lavabo, et Lottis en profita pour lui glisser quelques grattouilles derrière l'oreille. Tate l'avait d'ailleurs capturé à leur retour et en avait définitivement fait son pokémon. Il lui avait même depuis acheté un collier rouge avec un grelot d'or que le pokémon portait autour du cou.

Il observait depuis un moment son maître qui avait la tête dans la baignoire, car il faisait une lessive avec les moyens du bord afin de laver les doudous d'Ikana.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se stoppa à la vue de Lottis pour jeter un œil à son journal.

 _-Qu... Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _-On a peut-être une solution à ton problème._

Fit-elle en lui montrant un article. Tate observa deux photographies, dont celle d'un pokémon sur l'une et d'un jeune homme sur l'autre. Sur le titre était écrit en gras _« Quand le transfert de pokémon tourne mal »_. Tate se sécha vite fait les mains avec une serviette et attrapa le journal.

 _-C'est Léo, le grand pokemaniac qui a crée le système de stockage et d'échange pokémon sur les ordinateurs du centre pokémon. Il est malencontreusement entré dedans lors d'une expérience ratée et il s'est retrouvé dans le corps d'un rattata. Et il a pu retrouver sa forme humaine._

Expliqua Lottis.

 _-Il est vraiment devenu un pokémon ?!_

 _-Oui, et du coup, peut-être qu'il pourra te redonner ta forme humaine ! Il habite dans le grand phare près d'Azuria, on pourrait y aller._

S'enjoua la jeune fille. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient pleins d'espoirs.

 _-Je vais préparer la voiture, prends nos affaires et rejoins-moi._

Dit Tate qui s'empressa d'aller mettre les doudous à sécher sur la corde à linge avant d'attraper les clefs de sa voiture. Ikana grimpa sur son épaule pour le suivre dans le garage alors que Lucien retourna dans sa pokeball.

.

 **Chapitre 58 : Léo le pokémaniac.**

Après quelques heures sur la route, Tate et Lottis arrivèrent à destination. Ils trouvèrent très facilement le phare où travaillait Léo qui était en hauteur sur la côte et dominait la vallée. Le lieu ne semblait pas très accueillant, mais la plage s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon et la mer offrait une vue sublime. Lottis aimait l'air de la mer et resta quelques instants face au vent pour se ressourcer. Elle jeta ensuite un regard en coin vers Tate qui semblait un peu nerveux.

 _-Et si ça ne marche pas ?_

Demanda-t-il.

Depuis sa confrontation avec le professeur Chen, il avait perdu tout espoir de redevenir humain.

Lottis chercha à le rassurer. Elle voulait encore y croire.

 _-Alors nous continuerons à chercher. Mais dans tous les cas, tu seras toujours quelqu'un pour moi._

Dit-elle en attrapant sa main dans les siennes.

Elle l'invita ensuite à la suivre avec Ikana et à monter la pente jusqu'au phare. Il avait des airs de vieux manoir hanté et tout ça n'était pas tellement rassurant. La grande porte était décorée par des pokémon légendaires et semblait indestructible. Les deux amis s'attardèrent sur ces mystérieuses gravures avant de se décider à se manifester : ils sonnèrent à la porte.

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne reçois pas les témoins d'Arceus._

S'éleva une voix dans un interphone.

Tate ronchonna dans son coin en laissant échapper un _«Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça?»_ Suivi d'un long soupir.

Lottis se pencha pour répondre d'une voix polie.

 _-Bonjour, nous cherchons Léo le pokémaniac. Je suis Lottis Asuna, une scientifique archéologue. Et... Et j'aimerais beaucoup vous présenter quelqu'un, qui je pense, devrait vous intéresser. C'est un cas un peu... particulier._

Bredouilla-t-elle.

 _-Une archéologue ?! Super, entrez, vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt !_

Répondit-Léo avec enthousiasme.

Les grandes portes en bois s'ouvrirent de façon mécanique et laissèrent le passage ouvert aux deux amis et à l'osselait vert. Ils furent très vite accueillis par un garçon d'une trentaine d'années lui aussi avec des cheveux légèrement bouclés et verts très foncés, presque noirs. Il avait par contre très bonne mine et souriait presque comme un evoli.

 _-Bonjour à vous chers visiteurs. Merci d'être venu me voir. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?_

Dit-il avec bonne humeur.

Lottis se tourna vers Tate pour le lui présenter.

 _-Je vous présente Tate Kikuko. Il a besoin de votre aide, car il a un gros souci depuis un moment. Nous avons vu vos dernières péripéties dans le journal avec votre transformation en pokémon. Et donc peut-être que vous pourriez l'aider._

Dit Lottis à un Léo qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

 _-Comment pourrais-je vous aider ? Votre ami a quel genre de soucis ?_

Tate lui donna qu'en seule réponse sa forme de pokémon. Il reprit l'apparence d'un spectrum et avait l'air mal à l'aise.

 _-Voilà le problème._

Continua Lottis dans le même ton.

 _-Je suis coincé dans le corps d'un spectrum... Enfin, je suis devenu un fantominus, et ensuite j'ai évolué. Mais avant j'étais humains et..._

Tate bafouillait et essayait de s'expliquer, mais il était difficile pour lui d'expliquer quelque chose que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Léo ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés et remplis de surprises, et s'approcha de Tate en l'examinant de haut en bas.

 _-Ça alors, vous êtes un humain qui peut se changer en pokémon ? C'est la chose la plus géniale et la plus cool que je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie ! Vous devez absolument me dire comment vous avez réussi ça !_

Dit-il en ouvrant grand la bouche.

 _-Ha, en faite, c'est plutôt l'inverse monsieur. Je suis un pokémon qui peut devenir humain. J'étais une personne tout à fait normale autrefois et pour une raison qui m'échappe, je me suis changé en fantominus._

Répondit Tate.

 _-Et il souhaiterait redevenir humain._

Ajouta Lottis.

 _-Et vous n'avez jamais été voir un médecin pour votre problème ?_

Demanda Léo qui semblait très étonné.

 _-Non... Comment un médecin pourrait... Pourrait soigner mon problème de toute façon ?_

Répondit Tate d'un air évident et accablé.

 _-Nous espérions justement que vous puissiez faire quelque chose pour lui... Par ce que vous êtes le plus grand pokémaniac du pays et que vous aviez justement pu vous changer en pokémon, puis, redevenir humain à nouveau suite à votre expérience._

Admit Lottis.

 _-Et vous avez frappé à la bonne porte ! Je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut. Si aucun médecin ne vous a encore vu, je m'en occuperais également. Car en plus d'être un pokémaniac, j'ai aussi un doctorat de médecine pokémon qui m'aide pour mes recherches._

Assura joyeusement Léo qui continuait de toiser Tate de haut en bas comme s'il s'apprêtait à le disséquer. Puis, il l'emmena dans une grande salle à l'arrière vers une grosse cabine étrange en cuivre qui semblait être un téléporteur. La pièce était dans un bordel monstre et des tonnes de documents et de paperasses sur les pokémon s'empilaient un peu partout dans la salle.  
Léo attrapa une grosse clef à molette et resserra quelques boulons à l'arrière, puis, continua de regarder Tate de haut en bas en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche d'un air pensif.

 _-Dites monsieur Kikuko, comment êtes-vous devenu un pokémon ? Je vais avoir besoin de pas mal d'informations et de détails pour mes réglages._

Dit-il.

Tate resta silencieux, les mains dans les poches et se tourna vers Lottis, semblant attendre qu'elle réponde pour lui.

Lottis soupira et prit la parole.

 _-En faite, Tate est mort. C'est arrivé quand il avait 5 ans. Et il s'est réveillé en fantominus, mais il a gardé ses souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. On pense que c'est un Ho-Oh qui l'a ramené à la vie. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi il est sous une forme de pokémon._

Léo entre ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire. Mais en vue de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, elle ne semblait pas lui mentir.

 _-Si votre ami est à l'origine mort, ça sera plus compliqué que prévu..._

Admit Léo.

 _-Ha bon ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Et bien, si votre corps d'origine est mort et que c'est votre esprit qui s'est changé en pokémon spectre, vous faire redevenir comme avant pourrait réellement vous tuer... Je ne peux pas vous mettre dans ce téléporteur à l'aveuglette._

Répondit sincèrement Léo.

Il lui jeta ensuite un regard envieux de coté.

 _-Puis pour être honnête, si j'étais à votre place, pour rien au monde je ne redeviendrais comme avant. Personnellement, j'aime enfiler des costumes de pokémon pour pouvoir me glisser dans leurs peaux et essayer de vivre comme eux. Devenir un pokémon m'aide à mieux les comprendre et vous avez justement cette chance incroyable de pouvoir vous glisser à l'intérieur d'un pokémon monsieur Kikuko._

 _-Honnêtement, je préférerais me glisser à l'intérieur d'un humain._

Répondit Tate d'une voix très sérieuse tandis que Lottis commençait à trouver cette conversation vraiment bizarre.

 _-Mais, je vais quand même essayer de vous aider._

Ajouta joyeusement Léo.

Le pokemaniac prépara ensuite une table en métal et invita Tate à s'y allonger sous sa forme humaine alors que Lottis tenait maintenant Ikana dans ses bras.

 _-Très bien, maintenant, déshabillez-vous._

Dit-Léo.

 _-En temps normal, les hommes me proposent habituellement un verre d'abord._

Répondit Tate d'une voix nerveuse. Lottis hésita à rigoler en se demandant s'il blaguait, mais finalement s'y abstenu.

Le spectrum semblait très mal à l'aise, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se faire disséquer sur place, mais il ne bougea pas de la table et retira sa veste et sa chemise. Lottis se demandait tout de même ce que Léo voulait faire à son ami, mais elle l'observa silencieusement préparer du matériel médical sur le bureau d'à côté.

 _-Très bien monsieur Kikuko, ça ne sera pas très agréable, mais je vais en premier temps vous faire une prise de sang sous vos deux formes. Humaine et pokémon pour analyser un peu votre sang et votre ADN voir si elle est humaine ou pokémon._

Dit Léo.

Tate se sentait nerveux, c'était la première fois qu'on lui proposait de faire ce genre de test et il n'avait jamais aimé les piqûres. Mais l'idée n'était dans le fond, pas mauvaise. Il tendit son bras vers le jeune homme qui avait une seringue à la main.

 _-Vous devriez regarder ailleurs._

Dit Léo qui constatait que Tate regardait son bras.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Demanda Tate en tournant la tête pour fixer le plafond.

 _-Pour ça._

Répondit Léo en plantant une aiguille dans le bras du pauvre spectrum.

 _..._

 _-HAAAAAAAAA !_

 _-Vous êtes vraiment douillet ! Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi à faire mes prélèvements._

Ria Léo une fois qu'il avait récupéré ses deux fioles de sang : Une prise sous sa forme humaine et une autre sous sa forme de pokémon.

Tate lui jeta un regard mauvais en appuyant un petit coton sur son bras à l'endroit où on l'avait piqué. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié.

Lottis observa les deux fioles. Le sang que contenait l'une avait une couleur rouge tout à fait normale, alors que l'autre était violette.

 _-C'est dingue, son sang est différent dans les deux cas._

Fit remarquer Lottis.

 _-Oui, c'est plutôt bon signe si son sang sous sa forme humaine est synthétisé comme du véritable sang humain. Ça veut dire que la transformation de votre ami est absolument parfaite. Mais nous allons voir s'il ne nous cache pas d'autres belles surprises avec les analyses sanguines plus poussées._

Admit Léo.

 _-Bien-sûr qu'elle est parfaite ! J'ai la capacité d'utiliser des attaques auquel je ne suis pas apte quand je prends l'apparence d'un autre pokémon ! Je peux même devenir un extincteur pour incendie et cracher de l'eau !_

Grommela Tate comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable exploit.

 _-Et quand tu prends une apparence féminine comme à la pointe de la bien-aimée... Elle est parfaite aussi ?_

Le questionna Lottis d'un air intéressé, suivit par le regard gêné et scandalisé de Tate qui ne lui donna aucune réponse.

Mais Léo interrompit leur discussion fort passionnante pour arriver avec une grosse machine sur roulette qui possédait un écran.

 _-Vous voulez lui faire une échographie ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix surprise.

 _-Je voudrais voir comment il est fait à l'intérieur._

Répondit Léo en bidouillant sa machine.

 _-Vous commencez sérieusement à me faire peur..._

Lança Tate.

Après avoir tripoté et malmené le pauvre spectrum dans tous les sens au cours de l'après-midi, Léo avait maintenant suffisamment de renseignements pour pouvoir régler son téléporteur.

Il présenta à Tate et Lottis plusieurs fiches et radios et semblait très heureux de ses trouvailles. Il prit un air sérieux et tenta de leur présenter ses résultats qu'il étala sur une table.

 _-On va pouvoir mettre Tate dans le téléporteur. Mais je tiens quand même à vous montrer quelque chose de vraiment très intéressant ! Voilà son ADN, et voilà aussi son échographie et le résultat des autres tests. Et..._

 _-Et ?_

Demanda Tate en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Et il y a des traces humaines dans ton ADN. Des traces évidentes ! Je peux même voir dans ton patrimoine génétique des origines humaines venant d'îles situées au sud de Johto et ta peau aurait dû être plus ambrée que ça à cause du climat tropical de la région._

Assura Léo.

 _-Donc, je confirme tes doutes, Tate. Tu as bien des origines humaines. Car les spectrums « normaux » n'ont normalement pas de traces humaines dans leur ADN. Et je suis catégorique là dessus !_

Ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un air très enthousiaste.

Tate se figea. Son père était effectivement originaire des archipels oranges situées très au sud de Johto, il avait bel et bien à l'origine une peau légèrement mâte typique des tropiques, des yeux un peu bridés et avait rencontré sa mère lors de son déménagement à Kanto quand il était enfant.

Les résultats de Léo correspondaient donc parfaitement.

Il serait donc réellement humain à l'origine, et ça faisait toute la différence. Une flamme d'espoir le prit. Lui, Lottis et Ikana s'échangèrent un regard de soulagement. Ils étaient tout proches du but.

Léo ouvrit alors son téléporteur, revissa quelques boulons et exécuta de nombreux réglages compliqués. Puis, il invita le garçon aux cheveux bouclés à entrer dans la machine. Tate se sentait nerveux, il serra les poings. Mais il prit tout de même place à l'intérieur.

Léo referma la porte derrière lui. Et commença à bidouiller sur les boutons.

Lottis s'avança l'air un peu inquiet vers Léo.

 _-Dites Léo, il ne risque rien, hein ? Ça ne va pas de le tuer ? … N'est-ce pas ?_

Demanda Lottis, pas très confiante.

Léo lança la machine et répondit à la jeune archéologue dans un grand sourire.

 _-Ho vous savez, il y a toujours des risques !_

Répondit-il joyeusement en agitant une de ses mains, comme s'il voulait chasser des mouches.

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux en fixant le téléporteur d'un air affolé, tandis que la machine se mettait maintenant à fumer et à faire des bruits de machine à laver.

Elle ravala sa salive.


	12. Chap 59 à 63 - L'arène de Jadielle

**Chapitre 59 : Une grande inquiétude.**

Pendant que le téléporteur de Léo grondait et grognait comme une machine à laver de façon infernale, Lottis et Ikana l'osselait se demandaient s'ils allaient revoir Tate vivant. Puis, l'expression d'inquiétude de la jeune femme se changea pour prendre un air sournois. Elle venait de penser à quelque chose.

Elle se tourna alors vers Léo.

 _-Monsieur Léo, serait-il possible pour vous d'envoyer les résultats de vos analyses au professeur Chen, avec en dessous un petit mot de notre part à Tate et moi ? Vous lui direz : « On vous l'avait bien dit ! »._

Léo ouvrit de grands yeux intrigués, mais acquiesça.

 _-Bien sûr, aucun problème !_

Répondit-il.

La machine infernale se calma au bout de quelques minutes, c'était enfin prêt. Tate devrait normalement être redevenu à nouveau humain... Enfin seulement si tout c'était bien passé !

Lottis ravala sa salive, pleine d'espoir. Elle espérait, priait et croisait les doigts pour que Tate redevienne un humain à nouveau. Et elle avait hâte de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

Léo s'avança vers l'épaisse porte en métal, puis il l'ouvrit.

Une épaisse fumée blanche s'en dégagea, ils n'y voyaient rien.

 _-Alors ? Il est comment ?_

Demanda Lottis en plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose.

Léo tenta de faire partir la fumée d'un geste de la main, mais il n'y voyait rien non plus.

Au fur et à mesure que la fumée disparaissait, ni Léo, ni Lottis ne parvenaient à apercevoir le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Tate ? Tout va bien ?_

Demanda Lottis en le cherchant désespérément du regard.

La fumée se dissipa et... Aucune trace de Tate.

 _-Tate ?!_

Reprit Lottis qui était devenue blanche comme un linge.

Tate n'était plus dans la machine.

Ikana ouvrit alors la bouche et se mit à brailler et à pleurer à chaudes larmes comme un bébé. Il voulait son papa.

 _-Alors ça, ce n'était pas prévu..._

Marmonna Léo d'un air songeur.

D'un bond, Lottis empoigna furieusement Léo par le col de sa chemise et lui cria dessus :

 _-Où il est ?! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Tate ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il est mort !_

 _-Je... Je ne sais pas. Il s'est peut-être juste désintégré dans le téléporteur. Ça arrive parfois._

Répondit simplement Léo.

 _-Quoi ?!_

S'emporta Lottis en se retenant de l'étriper.

 _-Ho rassurez-vous, le pire scénario aurait été qu'une mouche entre dans le téléporteur et fusionne avec son corps durant la téléportation... Mais là, s'il s'est juste désintégré, au moins, il n'aura pas souffert !_

Répondit Léo d'un air entendu.

 _-En quoi ça va me rassurer ?!_

Beugla Lottis de colère.

 _-OOOUUUIIINNNN !_

Pleura de plus belle Ikana en se roulant par terre.

Mais subitement, une voix fit sursauter Lottis, Ikana et Léo. Elle venait de leur dos.

 _-Haha ! Ne panique pas Lottis, ne panique pas..._

Tous deux se retournèrent précipitamment. Tate était ressorti d'une seconde cabine de cuivre au fond de la salle, au milieu d'un bordel monstre. Il renversa d'ailleurs une pile de documents aussi haute que lui en ouvrant la porte de métal. La machine ressemblait énormément à la précédente, car il s'agissait d'un second téléporteur...

Mais Tate avait l'air carrément différent par rapport à d'habitude. Il avait une sorte de gros casque en métal avec des ressorts qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens sur la tête et deux gros globes globuleux à la place des yeux. Cela ne semblait d'ailleurs pas le déranger.

 _-Oups. Il y avait une mouche dans le téléporteur._

Dit Léo dans un rire nerveux.

Lottis étouffa un cri d'horreur, mais Tate retira ce qu'il avait sur la tête... Ce n'était en fait rien d'autre qu'un casque d'aviateur. Finalement il était toujours normal.

 _-Ha ne faites pas attention, il y avait ce chapeau bizarre dans le téléporteur._

Rigola Tate en balançant son casque dans un coin de la salle. Cassant des pots de verre au passage qui contenaient très probablement des analyses importantes pour les recherches de Léo.

Aussitôt qu'il voyait son maître surgir, Ikana se releva et partit en courant vers lui pour se blottir contre ses jambes d'un air ravi et soulagé.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avait l'air amusé par la scène et ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en prenant son bébé pokémon dans ses bras.

 _-Désolé pour la frayeur... Je me suis juste retrouvé transféré dans l'autre machine là bas._

Fit-il en montrant du pouce le second téléporteur qui été maintenant dans son dos.

Lottis soupira et plaqua sa main sur son front. Léo se mit à rire nerveusement devant la jeune archéologue qui lui jetait maintenant des regards mauvais pour la belle frousse qu'il lui avait faite.

 _-Ha... Pardon... J'avais complètement oublié que le téléporteur... Allait le téléporter !_

 _-Bravo...C'était du pur génie..._

Souffla Lottis qui se retenait de l'étrangler.

Léo s'empressa de bondir vers Tate en attrapant son bras pour regarder en dessous comme s'il allait y trouver un trésor.

 _-Alors ?! Ça a marché ? Es-tu redevenu humain ?!_

Lottis jeta alors un regard plein d'espoirs vers Tate, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle attendait sa réponse avec impatience.

Tate esquissa une longue grimace, reposa Ikana par terre puis reprit sa forme de spectrum.

 _-Non..._

Fit-il tristement en regardant Lottis d'un air désolé.

Le sourire de Lottis disparu, elle regarda d'un air déçu le sol.

 _-Au moins, on aura essayé..._

Dit-elle dépitée.

Tate reprit forme humaine et alla rejoindre Lottis pour la réconforter. Léo se tourna vers eux, ses doigts caressèrent son menton d'un air pensif.

 _-Je pense que si la machine ne vous a pas transformé, monsieur Kikuko... C'est peut-être par ce que quelque part... vous êtes déjà humain._

Supposa-t-il.

 _-Je ne suis pas humain. Je suis toujours coincé dans cette forme de pokémon... Et nous sommes toujours sans solution pour mon problème._

Ronchonna Tate.

Léo lui adressa une grimace perplexe sans lui répondre.

Tate se tourna vers Lottis et lui prit la main.

 _-Bon... Rentrons à la maison. Et ne t'en fais pas... On trouvera une solution, je te le promets. En attendant, on va aller manger quelque part pour se changer les idées. Ok ?_

Dit-il tendrement à la jeune archéologue pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Elle lui adressa un timide sourire.

Tate se retourna ensuite vers Léo pour se pencher d'un air poli en avant.

 _-Pardon pour le dérangement. Et merci pour votre aide._

Fit Tate dans son éternel air courtois, il invita ensuite Lottis à le suivre suivit par Ikana jusqu'à la porte de sortie.

Léo les salua de la main.

 _-Ho, mais non, vous ne m'avez pas du tout dérangé bien au contraire ! Vous pourrez repasser quand vous le voulez !_

Dit-il d'un air joyeux.

Une fois rentré chez eux, après avoir dîné dans un petit restaurant en fin de journée, Tate profitait d'une bonne soirée de repos avec Lottis pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Ils s'étaient installés dans le jardin de leur petite maison en compagnie de leurs pokémon et les derniers rayons du soleil illuminaient le décor d'une douce lumière orangée. L'été avait bien avancé et le temps était particulièrement agréable à cette heure-ci.

Le petit couple ramassait des baies pêcha dans les arbres fruitiers plantés devant la maison et les partageaient avec Piou-piou, Ikana, Lucien et Chaussette.

Ils s'apprêtèrent ensuite à aller s'allonger les uns contre les autres dans l'herbe, quand un bruit soudain les interrompit : le téléphone dans le salon sonnait.

 _-Ring ring ring un appel ! Ring ring ring un appel ! Ring..._

Tate se releva en soupirant pour repartir dans la maison, puis décrocha.

 _-Oui, ici Tate Kikuko. J'écoute ?_

 _-C'est ta mère, on a une urgence._

 _-Ha maman, tu tombes bien, il fallait que je te dise..._

Commença Tate d'un air ravi au téléphone. Il souhaitait lui parler des recherches de Léo et de ses trouvailles sur son ADN. Il avait hâte de lui annoncer qu'il était réellement son fils comme il l'avait toujours dit.

 _-Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps Tate, il faut absolument que tu viennes à Jadielle tout de suite. Je le répète, c'est urgent._

Répondit Agatha dans une voix affolée.

 _-Quoi ? Ça ne va pas maman ? Tu as un souci ?!_

 _-Je t'expliquerais sur place, essaye de faire au plus vite._

Tate raccrocha et jeta un regard à demi inquiet vers Lottis. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui parla d'une voix grave.

 _-C'était ma mère, elle est bizarre... Viens, préparons nos affaires tout de suite, on doit aller immédiatement à Jadielle. Je rappelle mes pokémon et je prépare la voiture._

Dit-il de façon précipitée en partant vers le jardin.

 _-Pourquoi ? Il y a un souci ?  
_ Demanda Lottis.

 _-Je ne sais pas..._

Avoua Tate.

Puis, il éleva la voix pour appeler leurs pokémon. Lottis jeta un regard perplexe vers l'horloge qui était accroché dans le salon. _« 20h48 »_ Il était déjà tard.

 _-C'est quand même étrange qu'elle nous demande de venir aussi vite et à cette heure-là. On est déjà le soir, ça doit être grave..._

Supposa-t-elle.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise et partirent vers le garage une fois leurs pokémon rappelés -à l'exception d'Ikana et de Chaussette qui grimpèrent aussi dans la voiture- et leurs sacs récupérés sous le bras.

Ils montèrent dans la vieille DS bleue de Tate et roulèrent un petit moment sur l'autoroute alors que la nuit tombait doucement.

Après moins d'une heure de route, ils arrivèrent à Jadielle.

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber et une lueur rougeoyante s'éteignait doucement à l'horizon.

Tate était crispé sur son volant, il espérait que sa mère n'avait pas de problème. Elle était déjà âgée et il savait qu'elle devenait fragile avec le temps.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il remarqua plusieurs voitures garées devant la petite maison d'Agatha, et en plus, il y avait des motos des agents Jenny de la ville.

C'est très préoccupé qu'il s'adressa à Lottis.

 _-Regarde, il y a du monde chez elle et même la police... Je n'aime pas ça, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose._

Bredouilla-t-il.

Lottis tenta de passer sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer, mais elle-même se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

.

 **Chapitre 60 : L'arène de Jadielle.**

Tate trouva un coin où garer sa voiture derrière la maison d'Agatha. Lui et Lottis sortirent avec inquiétude de la voiture, suivit par Ikana l'osselait qui marchait au pas derrière son maître, son os sur l'épaule. Et de Chaussette, qui suivait elle aussi sa maîtresse.

Ils s'empressèrent de venir toquer à l'entrée. De nombreuses questions et une grande inquiétude emplissait la tête de Tate. Et s'il était arrivé malheur à sa mère ?

C'est finalement un petit homme âgé, habillé en tenue de sport, à la barbe grisâtre et une casquette bleue à l'envers qui accueillit nos deux amis à la porte. Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents à leur vu.

 _-Haaa enfin vous voila, vous devez être monsieur Kikuko ? Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Je suis monsieur Charly, le président de la ligue pokémon de Kanto... Ravis de faire enfin votre connaissance._

Dit le petit homme en lui serrant amicalement la main.

 _-Oui c'est bien moi, mais... Qu'est ce que vous fichez chez ma mère ?_

Bredouilla Tate nerveusement.

Chaussette avait l'air sur ses gardes et reniflait le vieil homme d'un air concentré.

 _-On va y venir mon garçon, mais maintenant, nous allons pouvoir enfin aller à l'arène._

Continua le petit homme en ressortant de la maison, suivi de près par deux agents Jenny.

 _-L'arène ? Mais pourquoi l'arène ?_

Bafouilla Tate, perdu.

Lottis et Tate s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de voir Agatha surgir à son tour de derrière la porte.

Tate s'empressa d'aller la voir.

 _-Maman, tu n'as rien ?! Il ne t'est rien arrivé ?_

 _-Bien-sûr que non, pourquoi il m'arriverait quelque chose enfin ? Allez, remonte dans ta voiture et suis-nous jusqu'à l'arène._

Répondit-elle dans un rire avant de suivre le petit homme barbu et de grimper dans sa voiture.

Plusieurs autres personnes sortirent à leur tour aussitôt derrière elle.

Lottis les avait reconnus : il s'agissait de l'élite des quatre au grand complet avec Peter, le dresseur de dragons avec ses cheveux rouges, Aldo, le grand balèze dresseur de pokémon de types combat, et la ravissante Olga qui était la championne des pokémon de glace. Autant dire qu'ils étaient la crème de la ligue pokémon, et ils ne se déplaçaient en général pas pour de simples visites de courtoisie. Ils étaient tous présents et regardaient Tate de façon très amicale en lui tapotant le dos.

 _-Je ne comprends vraiment pas._

Chuchota Tate à Lottis d'une petite voix tout en serrant la main à un mec baraqué et torse nu qui se baladait d'ailleurs aussi nu-pied. Il s'agissait du champion Aldo.

 _-Bah, suivons-les, ils devraient nous expliquer..._

Répondit-elle en repartant vers la voiture, suivie par Ikana et Chaussette.

Quelques minutes après, Tate et Lottis suivirent le cortège en voiture et traversèrent le centre-ville de Jadielle avant de découvrir l'arène... En morceaux et en feu. Elle s'était effondrée et une épaisse fumée noire s'en dégageait jusqu'au ciel.

Autour, des pompiers se battaient avec des carabaffes contre de gigantesques flammes qui léchaient le ciel pour éteindre l'arène. Tate ouvrit de grands yeux de stupeur.

 _-Alors ça... L'arène s'est effondrée, c'est quoi ce délire ? Ce n'était pas la Team Rocket qui s'en occupait ?_

Lottis se pencha en avant pour observer le spectacle.

 _-Déjà en début d'année, le centre pokémon avait été détruit... Ils ont dû le reconstruire à cause d'un dresseur qui avait tout fait exploser. Décidément, Jadielle c'est devenu la ville de la délinquance._

Rigola Lottis en ouvrant la fenêtre de la voiture pour mieux regarder.

Beaucoup de personnes de Jadielle s'étaient déplacées pour observer eux aussi l'arène en feu, formant une foule noire et compacte dans la grande rue principale. Mais tous s'écartèrent immédiatement à la vue des membres officiels de la ligue pokémon qui arrivaient sur place. Le petit homme Charly sortit en premier de la voiture qui l'avait conduite ici et leva les bras à l'attention de tous. Tate sortit également de son véhicule pour suivre les membres officiels de la ligue pokémon, suivit de près par Chaussette et Lottis qui prit Ikana dans ses bras. Ils observèrent d'un air perplexe le petit homme qui s'adressa à la population de vive voix.

 _-Habitants de Jadielle, écoutez : Giovanni a enfin perdu l'arène aujourd'hui même suite à un combat qui a très mal tourné. La ligue pokémon l'a enfin récupéré en profitant de la situation. Cela faisait des années que nous n'y avions plus accès à cause de la Team Rocket. Nous allons devoir la reconstruire et la mettre sous la protection d'un nouveau champion ! Et en tant que président de la ligue pokémon, j'ai l'honneur de vous le présenter aujourd'hui même !_

Tout le monde autour chuchota et échangea des regards soulagés. Puis, ils se mirent à applaudirent.

Lottis jeta un regard de côté sur Tate, elle venait de comprendre pourquoi on leur avait demandé de venir ici. Elle constata, en vue de l'expression tétanisée qu'il prenait, que lui aussi venait de comprendre. Il ravala nerveusement sa salive et se mit à rougir.

Le petit homme barbu attrapa alors fermement le garçon aux cheveux bouclés par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui en haut des escaliers de l'arène pour le présenter à la foule.

Tate fixa d'un air ahuri toute la population de Jadielle qui attendait la suite du discours du vieil homme. Tous le dévisageaient d'un air ravi et se mirent aussitôt à l'acclamer dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Le petit homme barbu reprit la parole.

 _-J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Tate Kikuko, le fils de la grande Agatha de l'élite des quatre. Il sera le nouveau champion du badge terre de l'arène de Jadielle : plus puissante arène de Kanto !_

Tate ne savait plus où se mettre, il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et se mit à regarder le ciel en se retenant de partir en courant. La situation le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

 _-P... Pourquoi moi ? J'ai jamais fait un combat de ma vie..._

Bredouilla-t-il en tremblant et en redescendant ses yeux sur le président. Il se sentait indigne d'un tel honneur.

Le petit homme se racla la gorge et répondit à sa question.

 _-Tu es le fils unique d'Agatha. Elle est la doyenne de l'élite de la ligue pokémon depuis plus de trente-cinq ans. Comme tu le sais sûrement, les arènes se transmettent à la famille et aux enfants entre champions d'arène de génération en génération. C'est donc à elle et à sa famille que revient de droit l'arène puis ce que l'ancien champion Giovanni a était bannis par la ligue pokémon. Comme tu le sais, ta mère est déjà très prise par l'élite des quatre et se fait vieille, c'est donc à toi que reviens l'arène mon garçon. Toutes mes félicitations._

Dit-il en donnant une poignée de main à un Tate qui ne savait pas s'il devait vomir, s'évanouir ou pleurer de joie.

 _-As-tu quelque chose de spécial à dire à tout le monde à présent ?_

Demanda le petit homme.

Tate lui répondit en vomissant littéralement par terre devant tout le monde sous le coup de l'émotion.

 _-Haaa... On a affaire à un grand sensible. L'arène sera entre de bonnes mains, j'en suis certain._

Rigola joyeusement Monsieur Charly en tapotant le dos de Tate qui venait de repeindre le bitume avec son repas du soir.

Peu après, Tate retourna auprès de Lottis, Chaussette, Ikana et sa mère qui le regardaient avec fierté, un peu à l'écart. Les yeux de la jeune archéologue brillaient, elle était vraiment heureuse pour lui. Elle s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras en le félicitant. Sa mère se tourna aussi vers lui d'un air tendre.

 _-Si seulement ton père avait été encore là pour voir ce que tu es devenu. Il serait très fier de toi._

S'enjoua t-elle en attrapant ses mains.

Tate lui jeta un regard ému, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait quelque chose de semblable. Surtout qu'elle ne lui parlait pas souvent de son père.

Il prit ensuite Lottis par l'épaule afin de la tenir contre lui et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _-Et dire que tu voulais rester dans ton commerce de talismans de papier ! Je t'avais dit que tu méritais mieux !_

Ria t-elle doucement.

Tate ne répondit pas, mais rougit timidement en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte contre Lottis sous le regard attendri de sa mère qui approuvait les paroles de la jeune fille.

 _-C'est justement pour ça que j'ai accepté l'arène. Parce qu'il se comporte enfin comme une personne en arrêtant ses bêtises et en recevant enfin son premier pokémon : Ikana. Je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de devenir champion d'arène._

Admit Agatha d'un air entendu à Lottis.

Mais Lottis se tourna vers Agatha, un air embêté au visage. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce beau moment, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'ils avaient un gros problème :

 _-Ils sont au courant au fait pour... Pour ce qu'il est ?_

Demanda-t-elle en montrant Tate du doigt.

Agatha esquissa une longue grimace.

 _-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le leur dire..._

 _-À tout le pays et la ligue pokémon ? Vous pensez sérieusement que Tate va réussir à cacher ce qu'il est indéfiniment ? Parce que là, il va être connu dans tout le pays s'il devient champion d'arène..._

À ces mots, Tate devint aussitôt blanc comme un linge. Lottis n'avait pas tort. Autant elle, elle avait accepté sa nature de pokémon par amour pour lui. Autant le reste de la population, ce n'était pas si sûr... Que toute la population de Kanto accepte d'avoir un pokémon comme champion d'arène semblait être difficile, voire impossible.

 _-Tout ira bien._

Assura Agatha d'une voix douce.

 _-Comme pour ma scolarité... ?_

Ajouta Tate d'une voix étranglée en repensant à de douloureux souvenirs.

Lottis attrapa sa main pour la serrer contre la sienne en observant des personnes s'approcher d'eux.

 _-Essayons au moins de positiver... Quelque part, c'est aussi une chance et un premier pas vers ton rêve de devenir professeur pokémon. Montre-leur que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu mérites cette arène mieux que n'importe qui d'autre._

L'encouragea Lottis qui poussa Tate à aller à la rencontre des habitants de Jadielle.

Tous s'empressèrent très vite de s'attrouper autour de leur nouveau champion afin de le saluer, le féliciter et lui serrer la main. Habituellement, tout le monde le rejetait, se méfiait de lui et le rabaissait. Parce qu'il était un pokémon spectre, ou par ce qu'il avait l'air morbide ou sortit de chez les témoins d'Arceus à cause de ses épaisses cernes noirs sous les yeux. Cernes qui étaient les témoins du drame qu'il avait vécu étant enfant.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde l'aimait et l'admirait. Et Tate sentit son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. On ne le voyait plus comme un pokémon sauvage ou un moins que rien. Il était désormais leur champion d'arène. Il était devenu quelqu'un.

Charly s'approcha à son tour du petit groupe et échangea un sourire avec Agatha. Puis, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se tourna vers lui d'un air inquiet.

 _-Au fait monsieur, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, je n'ai que deux pokémon sur moi et ils ne se battent jamais... Et c'est quel type ici... Type sol ?_

 _-Oui mon garçon, il te faudra une équipe de pokémon de type sol. Car tu devras remettre le badge terre aux dresseurs qui viendrons te défier._

Approuva le président en lui montrant le badge en question qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il avait la forme d'un épi de blé, et sa pierre au centre était d'un magnifique vert émaillé.

Tate ravala sa salive en attrapant le petit objet afin de le détailler du regard, Lottis se pencha sur son oreille.

 _-À croire que c'est le destin qui a voulu que ton premier pokémon soit un osselait... Car c'est un type sol !_

Tate sourit, elle avait raison. Ikana était de type sol.

 _-Oui c'est vrai ! Mais... Je ne veux pas que mon bébé se batte..._

Dit Tate qui accrocha soigneusement le badge sur sa veste avant de prendre Ikana dans ses bras.

 _« Mais si. Tu pourras compter sur moi pour me battre à tes côtés. »_ Dit Ikana à Tate dans sa langue de pokémon. Tate lui adressa alors un sourire un peu gêné, mais plein de fierté.

 _-Je suis certaine que tu trouveras d'autres pokémon de type sol pour ton équipe. Des pokémon qui accepteront de se joindre à toi pour ton arène._

Ajouta Lottis.

Charly se pencha d'un air entendu sur Tate.

 _-Et de toute façon, il nous faudra bien deux ou trois ans pour reconstruire l'arène... Il va y avoir vraiment énormément de boulots, ce qui te laissera beaucoup de temps pour trouver de nouveaux pokémon et t'entraîner. Tu es le fils d'Agatha, je n'ai aucun doute que tu seras un champion d'exception._

Dit-il d'un air confiant.

Tate rougit timidement, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le complimente comme ça. De plus, il ne savait pas du tout si il serait un bon champion...

Soudain, une agent Jenny arriva en panique, tout en courant vers le président. Elle était essoufflée et visiblement très inquiète.

 _-Monsieur Charly, c'est terrible ! Vraiment terrible ! Les pompiers viennent tout juste de me dire qu'ils ont entendu un pokémon sous les décombres. Les pokémon de l'arène sont très probablement restés à l'intérieur, la Team Rocket a fui sans eux ! Nous pensions l'arène vide !_

 _._

 **Chapitre 61 : Caché sous sa coquille.**

Tout le monde se tourna en catastrophe vers l'arène de Jadielle en morceaux et en feux. Les pokémon coincés à l'intérieur allaient tous périrent si ils n'intervenaient pas au plus vite. Le président esquissa une grimace de peur, semblant ne pas savoir quoi faire.

 _-Les pompiers ne peuvent-ils donc rien faire pour les sauver ?_

Bredouilla-t-il.

 _-Ils essayent... Mais nous aurions besoin de pokémon avec une grande force physique pour soulever des blocs de pierre. Les carabaffes et les tortanks des pompiers n'arrivent pas à dégager de passage._

Admit l'agent d'un air catastrophé.

 _-Et le temps qu'ils aillent chercher des renforts, il sera peut-être déjà trop tard._

Continua-t-elle sur le même ton de tragédie.

Aldo, le champion de type combat se tourna vers Tate et Peter, le champion de type dragons.

 _-On devrait intervenir avec nos pokémon._

Proposa-t-il.

Tate approuva en silence et suivit les deux hommes jusqu'à l'arène en feu sous le regard inquiet de Lottis.

 _-Attends, prends Piou-piou avec toi, on ne sait jamais... Il a les attaques ''force'' et ''éclate-roc''._

Dit-elle de façon précipitée en lui donnant sa pokeball.

Tate la récupéra et s'adressa à Lottis d'un air calme et posé.

 _-Je vais revenir. Ne t'en fais pas. Garde Ikana avec toi._

Dit Tate en lui tendant Ikana.

Lottis prit le petit osselait dans ses bras et le regarda s'éloigner avec son brasegali. Tate suivit ensuite de près Peter et Aldo de l'élite des quatre jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment en feu. L'arène de Jadielle avait explosé quelques heures plus tôt, et des pokémon étaient toujours en danger sous les décombres. Ils devaient donc faire au plus vite.

Ils tentèrent d'ouvrir une ouverture avec l'aide de Piou-Piou, du mackogneur d'Aldo et du dracolosse de Peter, puis de se faufiler par un passage étroit. Un des carabaffes de l'escadron suivit de près les trois hommes dans les décombres et arrosa les flammes pour les éteindre.

 _-Vous savez où ils sont ?_

Demanda Peter.

 _-Par ici._

Dit Tate qui avait entendu un cri de pokémon en détresse. Comme il était lui même un pokémon, il avait développé une ouïe fine. Et visiblement, la pauvre bête se trouvait dans le sous-sol.

Tout le monde suivit donc Tate, qui se fraya un autre chemin à travers un escalier qui donnait dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave.

Ils y trouvèrent tout de suite d'épaisses cages en métal dans un large couloir, mais elles étaient éventrées par d'énormes blocs de pierre. Les pokémon qui étaient prisonnier dedans avaient peut-être pu fuir à temps. Car ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace d'eux.

En revanche, Tate trouva le pokémon en détresse que les pompiers et lui même avaient entendu. Il se trouvait dans un grand aquarium brisé à côté des cages : c'était un crustabri, le pokémon coquillage, qui semblait être en très mauvaise posture au milieu des éclats de verre. Toute l'eau que contenait l'aquarium s'était même déversée dans le grand couloir et menaçait de conduire l'électricité des câbles électriques arrachés. Il n'y avait donc pas une minute à perdre.

Le pokémon pleurait et implorait de l'aide recroquevillé au fond de sa coquille qui formait une solide carapace. Il était incapable de se sortir de là tout seul. Car Crustabri était un énorme pokémon de la famille des bivalves, et il était bien évidemment dépourvu de bras et de jambes.

 _-Je ne sais pas où sont passés les autres pokémon de l'arène, mais celui-ci n'a pas réussi à fuir tout seul._

Dit Tate inquiet.

Aldo sortit dans la panique une sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière et lui tendit une pokéball verte et blanche imprimée aux marques officielles de la ligue pokémon.

 _-Rentre-le dedans et prends-le. La Team Rocket l'a abandonné, et c'est un pokémon qui appartient de toute façon à l'arène._

Dit-il.

Tate lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, mais attrapa la pokéball verte. Car de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici.

Il s'occupa de le capturer et se retrouva avec la pokéball qui contenait son sauvetage dans les mains. Il voulut se tourner vers Aldo pour le lui donner, mais l'homme semblait fixer intensivement quelque chose au fond de la salle.

Peter, l'homme aux cheveux rouges se pencha sur le grand balèze.

 _-Toi aussi tu te demandes ce que c'est que cet édifice ?_

 _-Oui, quel genre de pokémon on enferme là dedans ? Un type psy ?_

Demanda Aldo à Peter d'un air intrigué.

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais ce pokémon devait être terrifiant. Et dire qu'il doit-être encore en la possession de la Team Rocket..._

Admit Peter avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Tate s'approcha prudemment des deux hommes pour y découvrir une étrange construction en parfait état avec des murs en verre de quartz blindés. Les éboulements, le feu et les murs de plusieurs tonnes qui s'étaient écroulés dessus n'avaient pas suffi à la briser.

À l'intérieur, de nombreux câbles pendaient avec des liens. Un pokémon était visiblement autrefois détenu ici, et en vue des moyens qu'ils avaient mis pour le retenir, il devait être réellement dangereux et incontrôlable.

Tate se tourna vers les deux hommes.

 _-On ne devrait pas s'attarder ici, tout va s'effondrer._

Fit-il en jetant un regard inquiet vers le plafond qui se fissurait de façon inquiétante.

Tous deux, ainsi que le carabaffe, approuvèrent sa remarque et ressortirent ensuite avec hâte des décombres et du bâtiment en feu.

C'est soulagé que tout le monde regarda le petit groupe de sauveteurs ressortir sain et sauf de l'arène en feu avec le pokémon qu'ils avaient pu secourir.

Après avoir rassuré sa mère et Lottis, Tate décida de laisser les deux femmes qui discutaient ensemble des recherches de Leo et s'empressa de rejoindre Aldo, car il avait toujours le crustabri sur lui.

 _-Qu'est ce que je dois en faire ? Le donner à monsieur Charly ?_

Bafouilla-t-il en interpellant Aldo qui discutait avec des agents Jenny, monsieur Charly et Peter.

 _-Bien sûr que non. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il appartenait à l'arène. C'est ton pokémon maintenant, tu pourras l'utiliser dans ton arène._

Dit Aldo en appuyant son regard sur Tate pour lui faire comprendre que c'était maintenant son pokémon. Monsieur Charly approuva ces paroles et affirma à Tate qu'il pouvait le garder. Tate prit aussitôt un air bouleversé sur le visage, le voilà à présent avec trois pokémon dans son équipe: Ikana l'osselait, Lucien le persian et maintenant un crustabri.

Peter se mit à rire devant la conversation et se tourna vers Aldo.

 _-Utilise un peu plus ton cerveau au lieu de tes muscles, mon grand Aldo... Crustabri est un pokémon de type eau. Il a besoin de pokémon de type sol pour son arène. Celui-là ne servira qu'à lui tenir compagnie dans un bel aquarium._

 _-Giovanni s'en fichait lui, et utilisait n'importe quel type de pokémon. Il peut très bien combattre avec celui-là. Du moment qu'il est fort..._

Rétorqua Aldo.

 _-Oui c'est vrai. Mais tout le monde sait que Giovanni trichait et qu'il n'avait normalement pas le droit d'utiliser d'autres types de pokémon que des types sols. Tate ne souhaite pas tricher lui... N'est-ce pas Tate ?_

Dit Peter.

Tate fit silencieusement non de la tête, puis regarda bêtement la pokéball. Qu'allait-il donc bien pouvoir faire d'un crustabri ? En tout cas, il allait devoir le garder... Et ça, même s'il ne faisait du coup pas partit de son équipe officielle pour la ligue pokémon.

 _-Mais alors... Comment je vais faire pour mon arène ? J'ai juste mon bébé osselait qui est un type sol. Je vais être le pire champion d'arène de tous les temps._

Se lamenta Tate.

Aldo lui tapa alors amicalement dans le dos.

 _-Toi, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air à l'aise avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive, hein ? Mais si tu veux, je t'apprendrais quelques trucs pour que tu puisses devenir un bon champion d'arène. Je fais partit de l'élite après tout, alors j'ai quelques années d'expériences derrière moi._

Ria Aldo.

 _-C'est une excellente idée Aldo._

Approuva monsieur Charly.

 _-Woah... Vous feriez ça ? Vous deviendriez mon mentor ?_

S'étonna Tate, ravi.

 _-Mais oui mon petit ! Je dois bien ça à ta mère pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi !_

Dit joyeusement Aldo.

 _-Alors Aldo... Comment pourrais-je devenir un bon champion d'arène ?_

Demanda Tate en ouvrant de grands yeux intéressés.

 _-Et bien pour être un bon champion d'arène... Il va te falloir des pokémon forts !_

Dit Aldo avec évidence.

 _-Ouah... C'est une véritable révélation !_

Se moqua joyeusement Peter qui se prit un coup dans la figure de la part du grand balèze aux muscles surdéveloppés dans la seconde qui suivit. Mais Aldo ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par son ami Peter qui continuait à pouffer de rire dans son coin et se pencha ensuite sur Tate avec un air des plus sérieux au visage.

 _-Écoute bien mes conseils, Tate. Pour être le meilleur, tu dois capturer les pokémon les plus forts : si tu en vois un qui est grand, gros, fort avec des allures de robots, de titan destructeur, de monstre géant effrayant ou de jouet rempli de gadgets... Capture-le !_

Ajouta Aldo à un Tate qui semblait boire ses paroles sans cligner des yeux.

 _-Et où il va trouver ça ? Dans une pochette surprise ?_

Questionna Peter d'un air perplexe.

 _-Dans mes montagnes bien sûr ! Elles ne sont pas très loin d'ici, vers le plateau indigo. Il y a des onix géants. Là bas, tu y trouveras les plus gros et les plus énormes onix que tu n'auras jamais vus de ta vie !_

Assura Aldo.

 _-Chouette, je vais être l'heureux propriétaire d'un crustabri et d'un onix géant !_

Persifla Tate.

Après avoir passé la soirée avec Aldo et Peter à discuter de pokémon, Tate retrouva Lottis qui avait passée tout ce temps avec Agatha. Ils rentrèrent finalement chez eux à Céladopole tard dans la soirée.

Ils devaient maintenant attendre quelques jours pour connaître la suite des événements au sujet de l'arène, car la ligue pokémon devait dans les mois qui suit, la raser et ensuite la reconstruire.

Et bien évidemment, Tate aller devoir faire partit du projet, vu qu'il s'agissait là de sa future arène.

En attendant... La vie semblait désormais bien plus douce pour Tate et Lottis depuis que notre spectrum allait devenir champion d'arène. Tout semblait enfin lui sourire, et il reprenait un peu plus confiance en lui avec l'infime espoir de redevenir humain un jour.

Pourtant, bien que l'avenir semblait meilleur, Lottis ignorait encore pas mal de choses au sujet de son doux compagnon.

En particulier au niveau de son alimentation. Car Lottis ignorait encore que Tate était un dévoreur de rêves et que la nuit, il devait parfois s'absenter une à deux fois par semaine pour partir chasser en ville. Et bien sûr, toujours discrètement pendant qu'elle dormait.

Seulement une nuit, sa chasse ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Il avait pris en traque un sbire de la Team Rocket qui sortait juste du casino. Il voulait attendre qu'il quitte ses collègues pour l'hypnotiser une fois que celui-ci se retrouverait seul dans une rue.

Mais au lieu de se séparer, les hommes libérèrent leurs pokémon dans un petit parc pour les nourrir pendant qu'eux, buvaient des boissons rafraîchissantes et mangeaient un casse-croûte.

Tate attendit donc patiemment, caché dans un arbre sous sa forme de pokémon en attendant que l'un d'eux ne s'isole du groupe.

Parmi les sbires qu'il observait silencieusement, l'un d'eux lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais il avait du mal à se rappeler qui. Car la personne en question avait visiblement mal vieilli et avait l'air assez âgée. Il semblait même avoir l'âge de sa mère Agatha.

Le vieil homme déposa des gamelles rouges au sol et libéra trois pokémon dans la foulée : un premier caninos en sortit, puis un second qui était un goupix... Et enfin le dernier : un evoli.

L'estomac de Tate se noua. L'evoli lui rappelait très amèrement quelque chose. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net et se rapprocher.

Il prit une forme invisible et se glissa dans un buisson qui se trouvait à quelques pas des hommes.

Il réalisa alors avec horreur l'évidence : cet evoli n'était autre que Kiki, l'evoli de Kita, son amie d'enfance qui était décédée.

Et donc cet homme... C'était tout simplement son père qui avait mal tourné suite à la perte tragique de sa fille unique. Son chagrin et sa rancune vis-à-vis du monde entier l'avaient poussé à s'enrôler dans la Team Rocket, comme s'il voulait se venger de cette façon pour ce qu'on lui avait arraché.

Le regard de Tate se brisa, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

.

 **Chapitre 62 : Le prédateur de la nuit.**

C'était bien lui, il en était sûr. C'était Kiki, l'evoli de son amie Kita et il appartenait maintenant à la Team Rocket.

Tate plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler, et observa dans un mélange de colère et de dégoût le petit evoli couvert de cicatrices.

Visiblement, il se battait beaucoup, et très probablement pour de mauvaises raisons. Car la Team Rocket se servait des pokémon pour faire du mal aux innocents et les dépouiller de leurs biens, de leurs argents et de leurs pokémon.

Aussi longtemps que Tate s'en souvienne, Kiki n'avait jamais voulu se battre, ni jamais aimé les combats. Il était un pokémon doux, gentil et pacifique qui n'aurait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Du coup, Kita l'avait toujours choyé, protégé et préservé des combats. Et là, il était clair que ce pauvre petit se battait très souvent et très probablement tous les jours.

Tate se retint d'exploser de rage. Comment pouvait-il faire ça à sa fille ? Comment pouvait-il ainsi faire du mal à son petit compagnon, son premier pokémon ?

S'en était trop, Tate ne voulait pas voir le massacre une seconde de plus, il repartit furieux vers chez lui à toute vitesse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire du mal au père de Kita.

Parce qu'en dépit de tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait maintenant à son égard, il restait son père.

C'est brutalement que Lottis fut réveillée dans son sommeil. Tate s'était étalé de tout son long sur elle en reprenant forme humaine et la serrait fermement dans ses bras en pleurant comme un bébé.

 _-Il a fait du mal à KIKI !_

Chouina Tate.

 _-... Hein ?_

Bredouilla Lottis qui immergeait de son rêve.

La jeune fille tenta maladroitement de se redresser dans son lit, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Tate pleurait d'hystérie en tremblant comme une feuille au beau milieu de la nuit.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?_

Balbutia Lottis en attrapant Tate dans ses bras pour le calmer.

 _-C'est Kiki, le père de Kita n'en prend pas soin. Il s'est enrôlé dans la Team Rocket, et il le maltraite !_

S'étrangla Tate dans un sanglot.

 _-Qui est Kiki ? Et ce gars-là, c'est le père de ton amie d'enfance... C'est ça ?_

Bailla Lottis qui essayait de comprendre en dépit de son envie de dormir et de ses yeux qui se refermaient tout seuls.

 _-Oui, Kiki était l'evoli de mon amie Kita qui est décédée. Son père le maltraite. Je l'ai vu avec lui devant le casino tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas quoi faire..._

 _-Devant le casino... ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas en pleine nuit ?_

S'étonna Lottis en jetant un regard intrigué vers le réveil matin qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin.

 _-Je... Je..._

 _-Tu n'étais pas en train de jouer à des jeux d'argents toute la nuit j'espère ? En plus le casino de Celadopole est très mal fréquenté, il pullule de sbires de la Team Rocket. C'est un coup à t'attirer des ennuis..._

Grommela Lottis avec inquiétude tout en lui lançant un regard suspect. Connaissant les goûts particuliers de Tate pour l'argent, elle ne serait pas étonnée de le savoir jouer dans des casinos.

 _-Je ne jouais pas à des jeux d'argent._

Répondit Tate.

 _-Alors tu faisais quoi là bas à cette heure ?_

Tate marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible sous le regard insistant de Lottis.

 _-Hein ? Tu as dit quoi ?_

 _-J'ai dit... J'ai dit... Je chassais..._

Dit-il d'une toute petite voix honteuse.

Lottis se leva d'un coup, elle semblait vraiment très en colère.

 _-Tu chassais ?! TU CHASSAIS ?! Tu attaques encore des personnes dans la rue au beau milieu de la nuit en te comportant comme un sauvage ?! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus arnaquer et attaquer qui que ce soit ! Tu me l'avais promis quand je suis parti vivre avec toi et tu me mens encore !_

Elle partit pour sortir de la chambre pieds nus et en culotte en claquant la porte. Elle était furieuse.

Tate la poursuivit jusque dans la cuisine et attrapa son bras dans sa lancée.

 _-Attends, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !_

 _-M'expliquer quoi ? Que je vis encore avec un sauvage qui attaque des innocents la nuit ?_

Ronchonna Lottis en se retournant.

- _Je ne chassais pas pour leur dérober leurs biens. Je te le promets ! Je ne faisais que de me nourrir ! J'avais très faim, tu sais..._

Jura-t-il.

Lottis soupira et rentra dans la cuisine, l'air furieux.

 _-Si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je te préparerais un truc. Mais chasser... Urgh, non... Je ne pourrais plus dormir la nuit en te sachant en vadrouille dans la rue la nuit au risque qu'il ne t'arrive malheur ou que tu fasses du mal à quelqu'un. En plus, tu vas devenir champion d'arène, tu ne peux plus te permettre d'agir de la sorte._

Ronchonna-t-elle en attrapant une casserole dans l'optique de préparer des pâtes. _« Ce n'est pas digne d'un champion d'arène »_ continua-t-elle d'un air vraiment exaspéré. Tate attrapa son bras pour la couper dans son geste et lui parler d'un air grave et désolé.

 _-Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis un pokémon spectre... Comme tous les spectrums je suis un mangeur de rêves. Les aliments humains ne me nourrissent pas, je les mange, mais seulement par gourmandise. Si je reste sans chasser, je dépéris et ça même si j'avale des pâtes tous les jours, ce n'est pas par plaisir que je fais ça. C'est pour ma propre survie._

Dit-il.

 _-Et les croquettes pour pokémon spectres ?_

Demanda Lottis.

Tate esquissa une moue de dégoût, il était vrai qu'elles pouvaient le nourrir... Seulement, il n'aimait pas ça.

 _-Très bien... J'ai compris._

Soupira Lottis en reposant sa casserole.

Elle attrapa fermement Tate par le poignet pour le tirer jusqu'à leur chambre où elle s'allongea devant lui sur le matelas.

 _-Tu fais quoi ?_

Bredouilla Tate mal à l'aise.

 _-Tu vas m'hypnotiser, et tu vas manger._

 _-... T'es sérieuse ?! Je ne ferais pas ça !_

 _-Si tu ne manges pas de rêves, tu dépéris c'est ce que tu as dit non ? Je ne veux pas que tu attaques des innocents. Alors tu vas te nourrir avec moi._

Dit Lottis d'un ton ferme.

 _-Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal._

 _-C'est ça ou les croquettes._

Exigea Lottis fermement.

Tate esquissa une longue grimace douloureuse. Toute sa vie d'adulte, il avait soigneusement évité de manger des croquettes, car elles lui rappelait ce qu'il était : un pokémon.

Après avoir fait les cent pas en se demandant s'il devait le faire ou non, Tate s'installa finalement près d'elle sur le lit. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, puis il se pencha sur Lottis.

 _-Ok... On peut essayer une fois. Et tu me diras si ça te fait du mal ou non..._

Soupira-t-il.

 _-Mais... Tu es bien sûr de vouloir le faire ?_

Continua Tate d'une voix tremblante.

 _-Si ça peut t'empêcher de partir au beau milieu de la nuit je ne sais où pour chasser... Alors, vas-y._

Répondit Lottis.

Quelques secondes suffirent à l'endormir avec une hypnose. Il allait pouvoir entrer dans son rêve et manger pendant qu'elle dormirait.

Il s'allongea alors tout doucement sur elle avant de plonger lui même dans un profond sommeil pour se nourrir.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement contre elle, ses yeux se fermèrent et il glissa tout doucement dans un autre monde : celui des songes.

Il trouva un premier souvenir qui flottait telle une bulle de savon lumineuse. Après hésitation, il l'attrapa tel un petit pain et croqua dedans.

Les rires de Lottis parvenaient petit à petit à ses oreilles, et le souffle du vent dans les feuillages des palmiers qui se dessinaient autour de lui se mêla à sa douce voix. Il était maintenant en train de manger dans une attaque devorêve et du coup, il visitait le rêve que Lottis était en train de faire.

Comme lors de sa dernière attaque après la pointe de la bien-aimée, Tate retrouva les rêves de Lottis. Il revoyait à nouveau un grand tropius, une sorte de brachiosaure de plante au milieu d'une épaisse jungle à Hoenn. Il mangeait des baies semblables à des bananes.

Tate s'avança entre les feuillages épais des fougères et trouva Lottis assise à califourchon sur le dos du gros pokémon.

 _-Hey Tate, tu as vu ce grand Tropius ? C'est un ami que je m'étais faite à Hoenn !_

Cria t-elle comme si tout ça était normal. Visiblement, elle était en plein rêve lucide.

 _-Tu es consciente dans ton rêve ?! Alors ça, ce n'est pas normal, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive avec une de mes proies..._

S'étonna Tate.

 _-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est curieux._

Répondit Lottis en descendant du grand pokémon de plante.

Tate regarda d'un air distrait les grands palmiers qui surplombaient le site. Lottis attrapa sa main.

 _-Ça s'explique peut-être par le fait que je peux moi même me balader dans tes rêves. Et en plus, je fais très souvent des rêves lucides depuis que je t'ai rencontré ! J'arrive à être consciente dans les cauchemars que je fais où je vois des bouts de ton passé._

Dit-elle timidement.

 _-Tu... Tu vois mon passé ?!_

S'étonna Tate dans une expression horrifiée et d'effrois.

 _-Oui !_

 _-Tu as vu quoi ?!_

Grinça-t-il d'inquiétudes comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

 _-Et bien... Je vois souvent des empiflors... Et ton amie Kita que tu as perdue._

Admit Lottis.

 _-Ha..._

Tate regarda tristement sur le côté pour fuir le regard de la jeune archéologue.

 _-Et donc... Tu dois faire quoi pour manger ?_

Demanda Lottis.

 _-Je dois me balader dans tes rêves. Ou tes souvenirs... Et ça me nourrit._

Répondit Tate.

 _-Un souvenir hein... Il y en a peut-être un qui pourrait te plaire. Mais... Ça ne l'effacera pas, hein ?_

 _-Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne fais que le visiter et ça me nourrit. Mais je n'efface pas la mémoire. Par contre, ça risque de pomper un peu de ton énergie. Tu risques d'être très fatiguée demain matin comme si tu n'avais pas dormi du tout._

Admit Tate.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave... Bon alors on va le visiter ce rêve ?_

Proposa Lottis en prenant la main de Tate dans les siennes.

.

 **Chapitre 63 : Attrape-songes.**

Toujours en ballade à l'intérieur du rêve de Lottis afin de se nourrir d'un devorêve, Tate attendait que celle-ci lui montre un souvenir pour pouvoir se rassasier.

La jeune fille semblait réfléchir, puis elle se tourna avec un sourire vers lui.

 _-Je sais ! Je vais te montrer le jour où mon grand-père m'a offert mon Piou-piou. C'est un joli souvenir, ça devrait te plaire._

Dit-elle joyeusement.

Tate se laissa guider, et le décor autour d'eux changea rapidement. Les grandes fougères et le sol d'herbes laissèrent vite place à un beau parquet brun et à des murs orangés. C'est finalement une adorable chambre d'adolescente qui apparut sous leurs yeux, avec un lit une place, des posters de pokémon marins de la région de Hoenn, des peluches et un beau bureau installé devant la fenêtre.

Tate pouvait même apercevoir un volcan par la vitre qui surplombait l'horizon et qui fumait abondamment de la cendre.

C'était donc évident : ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un souvenir qui se passait à Vermilava à Hoenn.

Tate découvrit aussitôt après son amie dans ce souvenir, bien que ce souvenir s'était passé trois ou quatre ans plus tôt, elle ne semblait pas avoir changé et était assise sur son bureau à lire un manga d'un air triste.

La Lottis du présent se pencha vers lui pour lui expliquer la situation :

 _-C'était il y a quelques années. Je venais d'arriver chez mon grand-père pour essayer de me changer les idées, car je venais juste de perdre mes pokémon à cause de la Team Rocket. Et depuis mon arrivée à Hoenn, j'étais en permanence abattue. Je ne mangeais plus grand-chose et je restais repliée sur moi sans quitter la maison familiale._

Expliqua-t-elle.

Tate ne répondit rien et observa deux jeunes femmes entrer dans la petite chambre. Il s'agissait d'Houria et d'Adriane, ses deux sœurs qui avaient elles aussi les cheveux longs et rouges. Elles voulaient lui remonter le moral, mais elles ne savaient pas trop comment faire.

C'était la première fois que Tate voyait ces deux jeunes filles, il semblait heureux de découvrir les autres sœurs de Lottis et souriait tendrement en observant la scène. Et tout comme Lottis, Tate les trouvait elles aussi très mignonnes. Et pour cause, elles se ressemblaient énormément toutes les trois.

Houria se pencha vers Lottis en prenant appui sur son épaule.

 _-Tu sais, je pense vraiment que tu devrais avoir un nouveau pokémon... Même si ça ne te ramènera pas et ne remplacera jamais ton Flammi et ton Pouka, cela te fera du bien et t'aidera à retrouver le moral pour avancer._

Dit-elle sans trop de tact.

 _-Je ne souhaite plus avoir de pokémon... Je te l'ai déjà dit._

Répondit Lottis qui ne détacha pas son regard de son livre.

 _-Grand-père a des Héricendres depuis quelques semaines, ce sont les petits de son typhlosion... Il pourrait t'en donner un quand ils seront sevrés._

Continua sa sœur d'une voix réconfortante.

Monsieur Moore, le grand-père le Lottis, était non seulement champion d'arène, mais élevait aussi avec l'aide de ses petites-filles des pokémon de type feu pour les professeurs pokémon de différentes régions. Houria avait même fait des études dans le but de devenir éleveuse et projetait d'avoir sa propre pension pokémon un jour.

Lottis fit mine d'ignorer sa sœur, mais leur grand-père arriva joyeusement.

 _-Les filles, venez vite ! La couvée de poussifeus pour le professeur Seko va bientôt éclore !_

Dit-il en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Lottis et Houria se levèrent et rejoignirent Adriane déjà installée devant la couveuse où cinq œufs blancs et rouges remuaient déjà.

Monsieur Moore semblait très optimiste.

 _-J'ai hâte de voir nos poussins, le père est un Akwakwak... C'est un croisement qui devrait les rendre plus résistants aux types eaux. Ha, marier le feu avec l'eau, ça me donne envie d'écrire des poésies._

Dit-il tout fier, sa femelle brasegali était présente elle aussi afin de couver et s'occuper de ses futurs poussins. Elle regardait d'un œil tendre les petits becs qui brisaient leurs coquilles.

La famille assista à l'éclosion des œufs et des petits poussifeus minuscules sortirent et montrèrent enfin leurs becs et leurs têtes.

Tate semblait à demi émerveillé devant la scène touchante, il n'avait encore jamais vu de poussifeus sortir de l'œuf et la scène était des plus adorables.

Les poussins sortirent les uns après les autres de la couveuse pour rejoindre en file indienne leur mère.

Tous sauf un, qui resta silencieux. Les quatre poussifeus ignorèrent cet œuf et se jetèrent vers leur maman sans attendre, puis piaillèrent déjà à gorge déployée. La Brasegali admira avec tendresse ses quatre petits avant de contempler de nouveau avec déception le dernier œuf qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

 _-On dirait que celui-ci n'éclora pas... Ça arrive parfois._

Dit le grand-père d'un ton compatissant en cherchant à réconforter son pokémon tout en lui tapotant le dos.

Lottis se tourna vers la couveuse.

 _-Attendons un peu, il met peut-être juste un peu plus de temps que les autres pour naître._

Supposa-t-elle.

 _-En général les œufs éclosent tous en même temps, il y a un nombre de jours exact pendant l'incubation et passé ce délai, les œufs ne sont généralement pas viables._

Répondit le grand-père d'un air désolé.

Au bout de dix minutes, tout le monde perdit patience, la femelle brasegali partit accompagnée de ses quatre poussins dehors tandis que le grand-père et les sœurs de Lottis partirent dans la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner. Monsieur Moore avait éteint la couveuse avant de partir et laissé l'œuf à sa place pour le moment.

Lottis soupira.

 _-Il va prendre froid avec la couveuse éteinte..._

Elle prit l'œuf sans trop réfléchir et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Devant la scène du souvenir, Tate se mit à rire doucement en se tournant vers la Lottis du présent.

 _-Ha oui, tu l'embarques carrément pour t'en occuper. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ça._

Fit-il alors que Lottis rougissait timidement.

La Lottis du souvenir l'installa ensuite dans une couverture chaude sur son ordinateur portable et laissa l'air chaud de la machine souffler sur l'œuf afin de le réchauffer. Elle alluma également avec soin sa grosse lampe de bureau au-dessus pour augmenter la température.

Après être redescendue pour aider en cuisine puis remontée pour voir comment allait l'œuf, elle constata qu'il bougeait.

Contente, elle prit place sur une chaise à son bureau et attendit que le pokémon pointe le bout de son bec.

Après de longues minutes à entendre le poussin bouger et gigoter, la coquille se brisa finalement et un minuscule et fragile poussifeu en sortit. Il ouvrit ses yeux et se précipita aussitôt sur Lottis en piaillant et en se blottissant contre elle comme si elle avait été sa maman. Visiblement, le petit pokémon avait froid et trembla dès qu'il eut quitté la couverture.

 _-Finalement il est bien sorti de l'œuf, j'avais eu raison d'attendre. Il va falloir t'apporter à ta mère maintenant._

Dit-elle en prenant le pokémon sous sa veste afin qu'il se réchauffe.

Elle se précipita ensuite vers son grand-père et ses deux sœurs pour leur montrer le petit pokémon.

 _-Regardez, le dernier poussifeu est finalement sorti de l'œuf ! On va pouvoir le donner à Nini ton Brasegali._

Dit-elle dans un sourire en montrant la tête du petit poussin qui dépassait de sa fermeture éclaire.

Le grand-père se figea en voyant Lottis qui tenait le petit pokémon dans ses bras et semblait hésiter entre la grimace et le rire. Houria, elle, pouffait déjà discrètement dans son coin tandis qu'Adriane se jetait sur Lottis à demi hystérique à la vue du poussin.

 _-Ho qu'il est mignon ! Il est vraiment adorable celui là, il est encore plus petit et duveteux que les autres ! Je peux le prendre et lui faire un câlin ?! Dit, dit, dit ?_

Et elle avait raison, ce petit mâle faisait bien au moins cinq centimètres de moins que les autres poussifeu et ressemblait à une boule de plume tellement il était rond et bien emplumé de duvet jaune/ orangé. Au final, on se demandait plus si ce n'était pas une peluche plutôt qu'un pokémon.

Lottis lui adressa un sourire sans trop faire attention à l'expression hilare de son grand-père et de sa sœur aînée tandis qu'elle tendait le poussifeu à sa plus jeune sœur.

Dans un _« Spouik ! »_ Le petit pokémon largua une première bombe de fiente sur la pauvre Lottis.

Celle-ci regarda alors sa veste souillée d'un air dépité.

 _-Il ne t'a pas manquée !_

Ria Adriane qui attrapa le petit poussifeu.

À la grande surprise des deux jeunes filles, quand le petit pokémon changea de mains, il se mit à hurler et pleurer littéralement.

Surprise, Adriane le lâcha, permettant au poussifeu de sauter pour se jeter de nouveau sur Lottis comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne cessa d'arrêter d'hurler comme une sirène seulement lorsque Lottis le reprit de nouveau dans ses bras.

Adriane, confuse, regarda de plus près le petit poussin.

 _-Je ne comprends pas, je lui ai fait mal tu crois ? J'ai pourtant fait attention._

Dit-elle d'une voix désolée.

Monsieur Moore se leva pour examiner le pokémon et continua de regarder sa petite-fille d'un air amusé.

 _-Il va bien, sa réaction est normale... Il prend tout simplement Lottis pour sa mère._

Dit-il.

 _-Eu... Quoi ?_

Sursauta la concernée.

 _-Les bébés pokémon sont fragiles les premières semaines, ils ont besoin de leur mère pour survivre, surtout pour que celle-ci lui tienne chaud et le nourrisse. Surtout les pokémon oiseaux comme Poussifeu, ou même les kangourex par exemple. Du coup, la première personne ou pokémon qui va toucher un poussifeu sera immédiatement considérée comme sa mère si ce n'est pas sa vraie mère qui s'en occupe._

Dit-il.

Lottis partit vers le jardin et sembla ne pas trop prendre au sérieux les propos de son grand-père.

 _-Je suis sûr que dès qu'il verra sa mère, il va aller la rejoindre._

Dit-elle avec assurance.

Elle déposa le poussifeu près de Nini et des quatre autres poussifeus, mais il avait l'air d'un parfait étranger pour eux. Le petit pokémon fit donc demis-tour et se précipita dans les jambes de Lottis pour s'y blottir.

Après plusieurs tentatives en vain afin de faire adopter le poussifeu par sa mère biologique, elle du se résoudre à l'évidence que le poussifeu refusait de la quitter et s'accrochait littéralement à son pantalon en s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces avec son bec et ses pattes. La brasegli regardait le spectacle sans trop comprendre et chercha à s'éloigner avec ses quatre petits. Visiblement, elle ne réalisait pas elle non plus qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses poussins étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à l'éclosion.

 _-Je vais devoir employer la manière forte._

Soupira Lottis.

Elle attrapa le poussifeu et le lança énergiquement comme un ballon vers sa mère avant de partir en courant vers la maison, elle ferma aussitôt derrière elle la baie vitrée pour ne pas qu'il la suive, espérant qu'il se décide à retourner vers sa vraie mère.

Tate explosa de rire en marmonnant un _« T'es une violente toi. »_ Alors que le poussifeu poursuivit en courant la Lottis du souvenir à toute allure pour se retrouver devant la porte fermée.

 _-Attention les oreilles !_

Fit aussitôt après la Lottis du présent à Tate d'une voix amusée.

Le poussifeu poussa alors un cri très fort et perçant qui fit sursauter Tate. Le petit pokémon se montrait frustré de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre sa mère adoptive.

 _-Piou piou pioupioupiuppiouuuupioupiouppiiiooouuuuupioupioouuuîou ! PIIII - PIOUPIOUPIOUPIOUPIOUPOOOUUUPPIIIOOOOUUUUUUUU !_

La Lottis du souvenir tira la grimace devant le spectacle qui lui vrillait littéralement les oreilles alors que Nini était parti plus loin.

 _-Il a du coffre le petit, c'est dur d'imaginer qu'un si petit pokémon puisse crier aussi fort._

Se mit à rire Adriane qui se bouchait les oreilles.

Monsieur Moore se leva et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer le bébé pokémon.

 _-Il va avoir froid, il ne faut pas le laisser sans chaleur à cet âge._

Dit-il fermement.

 _-Comment on va faire alors si sa mère n'en veut pas?_

Demanda Lottis.

Le grand-père attrapa le poussifeu et le tendit à Lottis.

 _-Tu vas devoir t'en occuper._

Dit-il.

 _« Spouik ! »_

Piou-piou venait de larguer une nouvelle bombe sur le grand-père de la jeune fille.


	13. Chap 64 à 68 - Le casino Rocket

**Chapitre 64 : Un ventre bien rempli.**

Tate ouvrit timidement les yeux, il reprenait lentement conscience et se réveilla avec douceur tout en se sortant du rêve qu'il visitait. Il s'était senti si bien dans la tête de Lottis à partager des rêves avec elle qu'il y avait passé la nuit entière.

Il se sentait d'ailleurs très détendu et rassasié, le ventre bien rempli comme s'il avait mangé plus qu'il ne lui fallait. Lottis s'était laissée volontairement faire lors de l'attaque dévorêve et donc, il avait pu manger comme il le souhaitait. Chose qui lui était difficile avec des proies qui se débâtaient.

Il avait maintenant des réserves pour plusieurs jours, ce qui laisserait à Lottis l'occasion de souffler un peu.

 _-Mmm... Déjà le matin..._

Bafouilla Tate encore dans les vapes.

Quand il regarda autour de lui, il pouvait constater que le jour s'était déjà levé depuis un certain temps.

La lumière du soleil passait à travers les lattes en bois du rideau de leur chambre, tandis que les rues semblaient bien animées par les moteurs des voitures et les brouhahas des passants.

Tate bailla longuement, il était allongé sur Lottis et se releva lourdement, mais délicatement pour ne pas l'écraser. Son ventre était lourd et tendu, il avait trop mangé.

Remarquant son état, il sembla alors se souvenir qu'il avait utilisé un dévorêve sur son amie la veille.

 _-Hé... Lottis. Tout va bien ?_

Demanda-t-il inquiet, en se penchant sur elle pour caresser une mèche de ses cheveux rouges.

Lottis sembla doucement revenir à elle dans un grommellement. Des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais elle ne semblait pas si mal en point pour autant. On aurait juste dit qu'elle avait passée une nuit blanche à faire des folies.

 _-Mmm... Dormir... Encore un peu..._

Marmonna-t-elle en se tournant sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos.

Tate la prit dans ses bras et la glissa sous la couette, il la laisserait se reposer toute la matinée pour se remettre de son attaque dévorêve.

 _-Repose-toi, je m'occupe de la maison._

Fit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

 _-J'ai passé une nuit magnifique._

Continua-t-il dans un sourire en la regardant replonger dans un profond sommeil.

Puis, il se leva et partit dans le salon pour réveiller leurs pokémon.

Il trouva en premier temps Ikana, roulé en boule dans un grand carton rempli de coussins et de peluches qui lui servait de lit de fortune. Juste à côté, Lucien le persian dormait lui aussi, mais complètement étalé de tout son long sur le canapé. Le grelot attaché à son collier rouge tintait timidement au rythme de sa respiration.

Tate les réveilla doucement tous les deux d'une voix douce.

 _-Debout vous deux, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner._

Dit-il avant de se diriger ensuite vers la petite salle de bain.

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda avec peine son crustabri replié sur lui même au fond de la baignoire.

Depuis qu'il l'avait attrapé dans l'arène au milieu des flammes, le pokémon n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois sa coquille et semblait terrorisé en dessous. Tate l'entendait souvent gémir en pleurant, mais il comprenait que ce pokémon avait dû être non seulement traumatisé par la destruction de l'arène, mais avait dû en plus être autrefois maltraité par la Team Rocket.

Il s'agenouilla avec douceur devant lui et essaya de lui parler en langage de pokémon pour rendre son approche moins agressive.

 _-Il faudrait que je te donne un nom mon petit. Je n'ai pour le moment pas trop d'idée qui me vient en tête... Quelque chose te ferait plaisir ?_

Demanda-t-il avec douceur dans l'espoir de faire sortir le pokémon de sa coquille.

Le pokémon tenta de lui répondre, mais seule sa voix étouffée dans sa coquille en sortit.

 _-Mmmffuumfufufummffumfuuuu._

Tate ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _-Hein... ?_

 _-Mfuumfufmfuuufumfuu..._

 _-Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu dis là dessous. Tu me rappelles Kenny sous sa capuche, dans ce drôle de dessin animé._

Rigola doucement Tate.

 _-Mais oui ! Je vais t'appeler Kenny._

Ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

Le pokémon entre-ouvrit doucement sa coquille et la referma ensuite d'un air apeuré.

Devant sa réaction, Tate soupira. Il ne savait pas comment obtenir sa confiance et lui jeta un regard attristé.

 _-Donc Kenny... Je vais aller te chercher à manger._

Dit Tate en se relevant.

Il ouvrit le robinet et laissa de l'eau couler sur son épaisse coquille avant de partir vers le bureau de Lottis pour réveiller Chaussette et Piou-piou qui dormaient sur un grand lit clic-clac.

 _-On se lève tous les deux, vous pouvez venir manger dans la cuisine, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner... Lottis est... Elle est un peu fatiguée ce matin, elle se lèvera un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si elle ne nous rejoint pas tout de suite._

Dit Tate un peu mal à l'aise.

Piou-piou et Chaussette s'échangèrent un regard douteux avant de se lever pour suivre le garçon aux cheveux bouclés dans la cuisine. Ikana et Lucien les attendaient déjà devant leurs gamelles et semblaient affamés.

Tate versa les rations de croquettes de tout le monde et entreprit ensuite d'aller s'allonger paresseusement dans le canapé devant la télévision.

Mais sa tranquillité fut très vite troublée, car on venait de frapper à la porte.

Tate bâilla longuement en se grattant derrière la tête, puis entreprit de se lever paresseusement tout en grommelant.

 _-Mrrff... Qui ça peut-bien être à cette heure ? On attend personne._

Ronchonna le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit avec étonnement devant lui deux personnes habillées complètement en noir, avec chemises, costards, cravates et lunettes noires.

Tate leur jeta un regard circonspect et dubitatif avant de lâcher un _« C'est pour quoi ? »_ En bâillant de nouveau.

Un des deux hommes se pencha sur lui d'un air grave.

 _-Vous êtes l'un des nôtres... Vous devez être mis au courant vous aussi..._

Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Tate, suivi par l'approbation de son collègue qui s'avança vers eux d'un air dramatique.

 _-Oui, vous devez être mis au courant, mon ami. Vous le devez !_

Commença l'homme en noir.

Soudain, son collègue reprit la parole d'une voix profonde et mystérieuse en ouvrant des yeux aussi grands que ceux d'une chouette et agita de droite à gauche ses mains grandes ouvertes, comme s'il voulait essuyer un mur invisible.

 _-Il va revenir... Il va revenir ouiiii, celui qui est à l'origine de la création du monde : Arceus notre seigneur à tous. Il est de retour parmi nous, les bras chargés d'amour et de patates. Et cette nuit, il passera sur notre terre dans son vaisseau cacahuète de lumière et prendra avec lui à bord un grand nombre d'entre nous pour faire connaissance avec notre grande mission qui est d'accompagner l'humanité vers l..._

 _-PAF !_

Tate venait de lui refermer la porte au nez.

 _-Fichus témoins d'Arc..._

Tate, qui s'apprêta à repartir vers son canapé se stoppa finalement dans son geste et sembla alors avoir une soudaine illumination.

Il rouvrit donc la porte aux deux hommes qui étaient toujours là... Seulement... Il s'était transformé pour prendre l'apparence d'un Arceus avec son morphing.

Il avait maintenant l'air d'un pokémon chevalin divin blanc avec une roue dorée en forme de croix reliée à son corps par son abdomen rond.

 _-Je vous écoute mes enfants._

S'exclama Tate dans un air noble.

Les deux hommes ouvrirent grand la bouche et s'agenouillèrent devant le pokémon merveilleux. Tous deux tentèrent d'articuler quelque chose, mais préférèrent finalement embrasser le sol en béton comme s'il était fait d'or massif.

 _-Repassez plus tard, je n'ai pas encore bu mon chocolat._

Déclara Tate d'un air solennel.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et partirent en courant.

Ikana qui observait son maître à l'œuvre s'adressa à lui d'un air intéressé.

 _-Dit papa... Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que ta transformation était parfaite ?_

 _-Si._

 _-À quand le jour du jugement dernier ?_

Demanda Ikana très sérieusement.

 _-Un autre jour peut-être... Le canapé m'appelle._

Répondit Tate.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Tate avait retrouvé son canapé et s'était complètement étendu dedans sous sa forme de spectrum. Il semblait somnoler et laissait ressortir son petit ventre tout rond : témoins de son festin nocturne.

Il avait visiblement besoin de digérer. Mais Ikana semblait réjoui de la situation et s'occupait en titillant le ventre de son père adoptif du bout de l'os qu'il baladait partout, comme si c'était un jeu. Tate tenta de le faire partir en grommelant et en agitant paresseusement sa main, mais il lui manquait cinq centimètres pour l'atteindre.

Ikana rigola de nouveau et continua d'embêter son maître.

La douce voix de Lottis s'éleva soudainement dans le salon, faisant stopper tout de suite Ikana dans son activité. Visiblement, elle venait tout juste de se lever.

 _-Ça va, la cantine a été bonne cette nuit ?_

Demanda Lottis dans un rire taquin.

Elle louchait sur son ventre en constatant que Tate avait l'estomac bien rempli.

Tate lui adressa en réponse un sourire un peu mou sans bouger d'un centimètre.

 _-Tu ressembles à un wailord échoué comme ça._

Ria de plus belle Lottis en se penchant sur Tate, elle commença même à titiller à son tour son bedon du bout des doigts pour voir si ça allait gigoter comme du flan. Ikana rigola de nouveau et se joignant à elle pour recommencer à l'embêter lui aussi.

Tate grommela de façon molle avant de reprendre forme humaine, mais il resta avachit dans la même position.

 _-Comment te sens-tu ? Le dévorêve de cette nuit ne t'a pas fait de mal ?_

Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme d'un air navré.

 _-Je dois t'avouer que le plus difficile fut de me lever... Mais ça va mieux, je me sens moins fatiguée qu'au réveil. Un peu comme lors de ta dernière attaque de l'autre fois._

Répondit Lottis.

Tate soupira de soulagement, c'était déjà ça si Lottis s'en était remise aussi vite.

 _-Combien de fois par semaine dois-tu manger du coup ? Ou tous les combien ? Parce que tel que je te connais... Tu ne vas pas venir me voir si tu as faim._

Questionna Lottis en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

 _-Je... J'ai besoin de chasser une à deux fois par semaine... Parfois plus quand la chasse a été mauvaise. Mais vu la quantité que j'ai avalé en une nuit comme tu ne me montres aucune résistance... Je pense qu'une fois par semaine me suffira très largement._

Admit Tate.

Lottis sembla retenir l'information avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

Mais quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte.

 _-Ho non, ils sont revenus..._

Ronchonna Tate.

Lottis entreprit d'aller ouvrir, mais Tate la stoppa.

 _-Laisse, je m'en occupe. Ils reviennent sûrement pour moi._

Dit Tate qui se rendit devant la porte d'entrée en reprenant la forme d'un Arceus.

Quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte, il découvrit avec stupéfaction le professeur Chen en chaussons -pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes- qui attendait devant le pas de la maison. Il était en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme : Madame Ketchum, la mère de Sacha. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge et tenait un panier en osier dans ses mains. En vue du parfum qu'il s'en dégageait, le petit panier contenait très probablement de la nourriture.

Le professeur ouvrit de grands yeux de stupeurs en découvrant qu'un arceus lui ouvrait la porte, mais il arriva à reprendre contenance en comprenant qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Tate.

 _-Vous avez une drôle de façon d'accueillir vos visiteurs..._

Marmonna le vieux professeur.

Tate détailla et toisa le vieil homme de la tête au pied dans un regard de méfiance et reprit sa forme humaine. Il plissa ensuite ses yeux pour se rapprocher de lui.

 _-Vous vous êtes perdu... ?_

Vilipenda-t-il.

Lottis apparut dans le dos de Tate et passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un œil interrogateur vers leurs visiteurs.

 _-Moi je me demande surtout où il a eu notre adresse._

S'interrogea-t-elle.

 _-Probablement ta sœur._

Ronchonna Tate.

 _-Comme c'est navrant... Il va falloir déménager maintenant._

Répondit Lottis sur le même ton d'un air grave. Puis, elle jeta un regard intrigué vers madame Ketchum qui semblait attendre quelque chose en souriant.

 _-Et bah dit donc ! Elle a sacrément rajeuni votre femme !_

Lança Lottis en la montrant du doigt.

Sa remarque fit rire la jeune mère d'un air badin et salua au passage dans un grand sourire niais nos deux amis d'un air particulièrement enjoué et guilleret. Puis, elle tendit sa petite panière garnie à Lottis.

 _-Haha, non je ne suis pas sa femme. Je suis Delia Ketchum, la voisine. Mais j'ai été aussi son étudiante il y a quelques années lorsque j'allais encore à l'université ! Ha... et j'ai préparé quelques douceurs avant de venir ! Je les ai préparés avec Mimi chéri !_

Puis elle se retourna pour appeler quelqu'un de vive voix.

 _-Mimi chériiiii, viens, ne sois pas timide !_

 _-« Mimi chéri » ?_

Bredouilla Lottis en se demandant si elle parlait de son fils ou de son mari.

Un accourut alors aussitôt auprès de la jeune mère, c'était un pokémon humanoïde très étrange qui ressemblait à un genre de clown. Lottis avait toujours eu la phobie des , elle trouvait ces pokémon terrifiants, mais elle ne préféra pas le dire, de peur de froisser la jeune femme.

La jeune archéologue attrapa le panier qu'on venait de lui tendre d'un air réellement mal à l'aise et lui tendit sa main pour se présenter à son tour.

 _-Eu... Lottis Asuna. Enchanté. Et moi je suis la... La « colocataire »._

Bredouilla-t-elle.

Le professeur Chen en profita pour sortir une enveloppe de sa sacoche pour la montrer à Tate.

 _-Je suis venu à propos de ça._

Dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Tate attrapa la lettre pour y jeter un œil, elle contenait les analyses que Leo avait prélevées sur lui l'autre jour. Il y avait ses analyses sanguines, les recherches d'ADN ainsi que ses échographies et d'autres notes. Le professeur en avait reçu plusieurs copies à la demande de la jeune archéologue.

Tate souleva un sourcil pour regarder le vieil homme de façon mitigée.

 _-Vous avez reçu les analyses de Leo... ?_

 _-Et je suis venu pour en discuter._

Ajouta le professeur.

Lottis et Tate échangèrent un regard d'étonnement, comme s'ils avaient du mal à y croire.

.

 **Chapitre 65 : La tristesse d'un spectrum.**

Finalement, Tate invita le vieux professeur Chen, Delia Ketchum et son à entrer et les installa autour de la grande table du salon.

 _-Alors, c'est votre maison ?_

Questionna le professeur Chen en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

Lottis lui répondit aussitôt après.

 _-Oui et si jamais vous venez à vouloir utiliser la salle de bain, ne vous inquiétez pas s'il y a un crustabi dans la baignoire... C'est normal._

Dit-elle.

Le de madame Ketchum poussa soudainement un cri à l'attention de sa maîtresse en lui montrant un balai qui traînait dans un coin derrière un meuble, celle-ci lui répondit d'une voix folâtre.

 _-Non Mimi chéri, on ne doit pas passer le balai dans une maison qui ne nous appartient pas... Même si le carrelage est sale ! Tu feras le ménage chez nous !_

Dit-elle très sérieusement.

 _-C'est bon, il peut se faire plaisir..._

Intervint Lottis qui se tourna vers la jeune mère.

 _-Tiens ''Mimi chéri'', amuse-toi bien._

Ajouta Lottis en tendant le balai au pokémon humanoïde qui la regardait maintenant d'un air émerveillé, comme si elle venait de lui tendre un véritable trésor.

Pendant que Mimi chéri balayait avec la plus grande des passions le carrelage brun de la maison, Tate prit place sur une chaise en face de celle où le professeur Chen s'était installé et s'adressa à lui d'un air intéressé.

 _-Donc, vous avez vu les résultats des analyses ?_

 _-Je les ai vus. Il est vrai que Leo est un grand chercheur très respecté à Kanto qui a largement déjà fait ses preuves et je pourrais difficilement contester ses résultats..._

Le professeur reprit la parole dans un soupir d'agacement. Car s'il y avait bien une personne dans tout Kanto à qui on ne pouvait pas contredire les résultats de ses recherches, c'était Leo. Car il était le créateur du système de stockage de pokémon et de nombreux dresseurs dans le monde entier l'utilisaient. Il était d'ailleurs le créateur de nombreux objets du quotidien utile pour les dresseurs pokémon comme le système d'échange.

 _-Les traces d'ADN sont effectivement troublantes. J'en ai donc parlé avec lui au téléphone... Et peut-être, peut-être que je me suis trompé à ton sujet._

Ajouta-t-il d'un air mal à l'aise.

« _Peut-être que je me suis trompé à ton sujet. »_ Les paroles du professeur Chen semblaient presque improbables, voire inespérées.

Le regard de Tate se détendit d'un cran. C'était la première fois que le professeur admettait ses erreurs. Surtout quand ça le concernait lui.

Le professeur continua à s'exprimer.

 _-Il y a effectivement des traces évidentes humaines dans ton sang et donc... Tu aurais bien une part humaine... Mais après, de là à dire que tu es complètement humain et que tu étais autrefois un humain... Ça serait exagéré. Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas s'enflammer pour autant pour le moment et qu'il y a peut-être une explication plus rationnelle derrière ces résultats. Cet ADN humain n'est peut-être pas non plus celui te venant de Fergus, et rien ne l'indique._

Tate appuya son regard sur le vieil homme.

 _-Bref, je tenais tout de même à m'excuser._

Ajouta le vieil homme. Madame Ketchum tendit aussitôt sa panière en osier sous le nez de Tate.

 _-C'est pour ça que Samuel m'a demandé de vous préparer des douceurs !_

Fit-elle d'un air joyeux.

Tate fronça les sourcils d'un air fâché et se leva.

 _-Vous vous excusez ? Vous me dites que je ne suis pas complètement humain et vous voulez que je vous pardonne... Après tout ce temps ?_

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés jeta un regard meurtri sur le vieil homme.

 _-Moi aussi j'ai trente ans de douleur sur le cœur vis-à-vis de vous. Vos gâteaux ne me rendront jamais toutes les années que j'ai passées dans la rue suite à la mort de Kita. Vous auriez dû me protéger au lieu de m'enfoncer quand j'ai eu besoin de votre aide. Vous auriez pu être mon père comme vous l'avez si bien dit, mais vous n'en avez jamais été un !_

Le professeur Chen lui jeta un regard désolé, mais Tate se leva pour partir fâché vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma pour rester près de Kenny son crustabri.

Cherchant à se radoucir lui-même face à toute la frustration et à la rancune qui l'avait envahie, il prit l'initiative de faire un câlin à son crustacé dans la baignoire.

Dans le salon, Lottis soupira en regardant le sol.

Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Tate était tout particulièrement en colère après le professeur Chen, il représentait sans doute la seule figure paternelle qu'il avait puisque son véritable père était décédé. Et inversement, le professeur Chen aurait voulu que Tate soit son fils par ce qu'il aimait Agatha. C'était donc un malaise bien plus profond que la simple apparence de pokémon de Tate qui divisait les deux hommes.

Delia Ketchum se pencha alors sur Lottis et le professeur Chen d'un air guilleret.

 _-Vous devriez prendre une madeleine !_

Fit-elle d'un air mélodieux.

Un peu plus tard, ne voyant toujours pas Tate revenir, le professeur se décida à aller le chercher dans la salle de bain. Laissant derrière lui Lottis et Madame Ketchum qui discutaient à propos de son fils Sacha.

Il toqua à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit.

 _-Tate écoute... J'ai eu tort... et je ne savais pas que tu avais fini dans la rue. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive et je comprends que ça puisse être une épreuve difficile pour toi après tout ce qu'il t'ait arrivé._

Dit-il à la porte.

 _-J'ai aussi appris pour l'arène de Jadielle. J'ai entendu dire... Que c'était toi qui allais la reprendre._

Tate ne semblait toujours pas répondre. Le professeur tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte en baissant la poignet.

 _-Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi et ta mère. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit..._

À sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit. Visiblement, Tate ne l'avait pas fermée à clef.

Il jeta un œil dans la petite salle de bain au carrelage blanc. Mais visiblement, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés n'était plus là et son crustabri non plus.

 _-Tate... ?_

Balbutia le vieil homme.

Alerté par le vieux professeur, Lottis accourue pour effectivement constater que Tate n'était plus dans la salle de bain.

Elle se tourna d'un air furieux vers lui, comme si c'était de sa faute.

 _-Pourquoi il est parti ?!_

 _-Je... Je ne sais pas._

Admit-il.

Lottis jeta un dernier regard dans la salle de bain et y trouva un mot délicatement posé sur le rebord du lavabo. C'était l'écriture de Tate :

 _« Ma douce Lottis, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne me vois pas à la maison. Je suis juste parti voir Kiki. Je rentrerais ce soir, reste à la maison et attends moi. Tate. »_

Lottis soupira avant de faire quand même un tour rapide de la maison au cas où Tate ne serait pas encore parti et jeta un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Ikana et Lucien répondaient également absents eux aussi. Visiblement, Tate était parti avec ses pokémon.

Lottis reprit place sur la grande table, l'air pensif. Elle se demandait si Tate était retourné au casino voir s'il y retrouverait le petit evoli du nom de Kiki.

Le professeur Chen la sortit de ses pensées.

 _-Tate dit avoir vécu dans la rue. Tu as une idée de ce qui lui est arrivé ? Car je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de lui après qu'il eut quitté le collège. Agatha aussi était restée longtemps sans nouvelles._

Lottis lui jeta un regard sur le côté, semblant réaliser que le vieil homme venait de lui poser une question.

 _-Et bien... Quand j'ai rencontré Tate, c'était une situation un peu spéciale. Il survivait à sa façon parmi les humains, mais il était très seul. Il n'avait personne._

Expliqua-t-elle.

 _-Mais après, il ne me parle jamais de son passé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a vécu avant d'atterrir à la pointe de la bien-aimée, mais ça a dû être particulièrement difficile en vue de l'état où je l'ai récupéré. La crise qu'il avait faite chez ma sœur l'autre fois... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en faisait une. Et il fait très souvent des cauchemars la nuit._

Admit tristement Lottis.

 _-Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose à mon avis. J'en ai parlé justement avec Agatha, et elle me disait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir ce genre de crise quand il vivait encore avec elle autrefois..._

Raconta le vieux professeur.

Pendant que Lottis et le professeur Chen discutaient de Tate, Madame Ketchum était partie dans la cuisine avec son afin de faire la cuisine et préparer à manger.

Ils espéraient que Tate se décide à rentrer à la maison, mais visiblement, il ne revint toujours pas au bout de quelques heures.

Voyant l'heure tardive et la nuit qui approchait tout en sachant Tate dans le casino, Lottis commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Surtout si jamais Tate était parti dans le repère de la Team Rocket.

Le professeur Chen et Madame Ketchum étaient restés eux aussi afin de ne pas laisser Lottis seule dans l'angoisse.

 _-Ce n'est pas normal..._

Soupira Lottis.

 _-Il est avec ses pokémon, ça devrait aller._

Répondit madame Ketchum avec évidence.

 _-Peut-être aussi qu'il ne revient pas à cause de ma présence._

Supposa le vieux professeur.

Lottis se leva dans l'intention de prendre sa longue blouse blanche et s'adressa à ses deux visiteurs.

 _-Non, déjà hier il n'était pas bien à cause de l'evoli de son amie Kita qu'il aurait vu au casino avec des hommes de la Team Rocket. Il a dû y aller, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit dans son mot, c'est pour ça qu'il a pris ses pokémon. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir s'il n'est pas en mauvaise posture._

Déclara Lottis d'un air sombre.

 _-On vient avec toi. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Tate, Agatha ne me le pardonnerait jamais._

Réagissait aussitôt le professeur en se levant.

Lottis lui jeta un regard désolé.

 _-Je vais devoir entrer dans le casino et m'introduire dans le repère de la Team Rocket qui est à l'intérieur, car le casino appartient à la Team Rocket. C'est là bas que se trouvent les hommes que Tate doit rechercher. Vous êtes trop connus, ils vont tout de suite vous reconnaître._

 _-Mais moi je peux venir avec Mimi chéri, car je ne suis pas connue comme le professeur Chen !_

Lança joyeusement madame Ketchum comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Lottis se décomposa sur place et jeta un regard de détresse vers la jeune mère, l'idée lui paraissait mauvaise. Elle ne voulait pas entraîner des personnes avec elle, au risque de les mettre eux aussi en danger.

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr que..._

 _-Je suis très touchée par ce qu'a vécue Agatha. Avoir perdu son fils alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans devait être une épreuve absolument terrible et insoutenable. Mon fils Sacha est tout pour moi, je ne m'en serais jamais remise s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose... Et par miracle, Agatha a pu retrouver son fils, même s'il est devenu un pokémon. C'est pour ça que je tiens absolument à vous aider à retrouver Tate._

S'emporta Delia Ketchum avec une voix sincère et émue.

Lottis lui adressa un regard profondément touché, même si la mère de Sacha semblait être une jeune femme très joyeuse et naïve, elle avait aussi un très grand cœur. Et les personnes qui pouvaient comprendre la détresse d'Agatha étaient rares.

La jeune archéologue lui adressa alors un sourire, elle allait accepter son aide.

 _-En plus je sais coudre avec Mimi chéri ! Je vais pouvoir nous fabriquer des faux costumes de la Team Rocket pour nous y infiltrer !_

Dit Delia dans son habituel air guilleret.

 _-L'idée est bonne, vous vous infiltrez toutes les deux et moi je ferais diversion à l'entrée du casino._

Admit le professeur Chen.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lottis, et Delia se retrouvèrent tous les trois accoutrés dans une des célèbres tenues de la Team Rocket.

Lottis portait un haut noir à manches courtes avec un grand _« R »_ rouge brodé dessus et s'arrêtait à mis ventre, laissant dévoiler son nombril. Ses bras étaient recouverts par de longues mitaines de couleur blanche. Et en bas, elle ne portait qu'une courte jupe noire avec de longues bottes noires en cuir.

 _-C'est vraiment tendancieux comme tenue._

Marmonna Lottis en se regardant.

« _J'en regrette presque l'uniforme marin de la Team Aqua. »_ Pensa-t-elle d'un air amusé tout en se souvenant de ses longues paires de chaussettes grimpantes rayées de blanc et de bleu.

La mère de Sacha portait une tenue identique à côté et se tourna vers son .

 _-Mimi chéri, tu resteras bien près de nous, c'est d'accord ?_

Le pokémon approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Il était d'ailleurs accoutré lui aussi avec un grand tee-shirt noir aux insignes de la Team Rocket et d'une casquette de la même couleur.

Lottis emboîta le pas dans la direction du casino en poussant un _« Allons-y Alonzo! »_ très vite suivit par la mère de famille, son pokémon et le vieil homme.

.

 **Chapitre 66 : L'araignée sur sa toile.**

De son côté, quelques heures plus tôt. Alors que Lottis, le professeur Chen et madame Ketchum l'attendaient encore à la maison, Tate était bel et bien parti pour le casino comme Lottis l'avait pressenti.

Il avait récupéré ses trois pokémon sur lui dans leurs pokéballs qu'il avait accrochées à sa ceinture. En particulier Ikana, qu'il ne souhaitait pas sortir à la vue des hommes de la Team Rocket pour le moment. Car un pokémon shiney risquerait bien de trop attirer l'attention sur lui.

Pour son infiltration, Tate avait complémentent changé son apparence humaine pour ne pas se faire repérer, ou risquer de griller sa couverture humaine normal. Il s'était donc métamorphosé en une séduisante jeune femme aux cheveux brillants, longs, noirs et très légèrement bouclés. Ses longues mèches de devant formaient de plus belles boucles qui tombaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux violets pétillaient sous la lumière des néons de la ville. Son tee-shirt noir aux motifs de la Team Rocket collait parfaitement à son corps maigre et menu, et pourtant, il mettait très bien sa poitrine en valeur. Tout comme Lottis, il portait aussi une jupe noire très courte et de longues bottes à talons aiguilles en cuir qui montaient jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux... Autant dire que sa mère elle-même ne l'aurait pas reconnu !

Bien que l'apparence féminine de Tate donnait presque la vision d'une jeune femme frêle et malade, il n'en dégageait pas moins une mystérieuse beauté envoûtante.

Une fois devant l'entrée, il replaça sur sa tête une casquette noire et rentra dans l'établissement d'un bon pas. Il jeta des regards à droite et à gauche. Il ne savait pas comment se rendre à l'intérieur même du repère, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait très probablement une entrée secrète.

Tate se dit qu'il aurait pu tout simplement y aller sous sa forme de spectrum et traverser les murs, mais il souhaitait se mélanger aux hommes de la Team Rocket afin de remonter jusqu'au père de Kita et lui parler pour le raisonner afin de le convaincre de quitter la Team Rocket.

Il opta donc pour une solution radicale : se mélanger aux hommes en jouant avec eux à des jeux d'argent et rentrer avec eux ensuite dans le repère une fois la confiance établie.

Quand Tate pénétra à l'intérieur du casino de Céladopole sous sa forme féminine, il se retrouva tout de suite dans une ambiance classe et raffinée. Le sol était intégralement recouvert par un tapis rouge soyeux, les murs semblaient être faits d'une matière identique à la moquette et le plafond brillait de mille feux grâce à des néons d'or.

 _-Toujours aussi chouette ce casino..._

Se dit Tate en jetant un œil aux grands palmiers posés dans l'entrée, placés devant le comptoir luxueux de l'établissement. Un barman chiquement habillé était installé derrière et servait des boissons à plusieurs clients.

En vue de l'air décontracté de Tate, cela n'était probablement pas sa première venue dans ce genre de lieu. Et pour cause, Tate avait toujours été un amateur d'argent. Et le casino était un bon moyen pour lui d'en gagner, de le dépenser et de casser sa solitude à l'époque où il faisait ses errances.

Son habituel costard chic qu'il portait sur le dos sous sa forme humaine masculine était d'ailleurs taillé et pensé pour traîner dans ce genre d'endroit.

Devant le costume de Rocket et la beauté sulfureuse que Tate dégageait sous cette forme féminine, l'hôte d'accueil du casino l'accueillit immédiatement et lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'intérieur même de la salle de jeu, et ça, sans même lui demander sa carte d'identité.

Tate lui adressa un sourire charmeur en le saluant.

 _-Merci pour votre accueil, mon ami. Pouvez-vous me guider jusqu'à mes collègues ? J'aimerais faire une partie de Blackjack._

Dit-il d'une voix très séduisante.

Sans demander son reste, le jeune homme guida immédiatement Tate jusqu'à une grande table qui formait un demi-ovale aux rebords en bois précieux et tapissé d'un magnifique velours vert. Puis, l'hôte d'accueil repartit tranquillement vers l'entrée en le laissant avec les autres joueurs.

La table de black-jack était pleine de cartes de poker, de jetons de casino colorés et de verres et de bouteilles de soda-cool qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Cinq hommes en tenu de la Team Rocket étaient installés tout autour en face d'un croupier qui battait le reste des cartes. Il s'apprêtait à distribuer le contenu de son deck, quand son attention se porta sur la charmante jeune femme qui se joignait à eux.

 _-Vous désirez faire une partie mademoiselle ?_

Demanda poliment le croupier.

Tate prit une petite moue timide et charmeuse tout en posant sa main devant ses lèvres colorées par du rouge à lèvre pourpre.

 _-J'adorerais... Mais, je n'ai plus d'argent sur moi._

Soupira-t-il d'une voix profondément triste.

Les cinq hommes n'attendirent pas pour proposer à Tate de venir se joindre à eux dans de grands sourires idiots et dragueurs. _« Aller ce n'est pas grave ma belle, joins-toi à nous ! »_ Fit l'un. _« On va te prêter des jetons ! »_ Répondit un autre.

Tate jubila intérieurement. Visiblement, le plan de notre spectrum marchait encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Mais cela ne l'étonna même pas, puisqu'il était maintenant habitué à prendre des formes féminines pour attirer ses proies telle une araignée en chasse sur sa toile quand il en avait besoin. Il s'agissait donc tout bêtement de la routine habituelle pour le prédateur qu'il était.

Tate prit tout de suite place entre deux sbires de la Team Rocket sur la table et posa une mise d'argent avec des jetons : Jetons gentiment offerts bien sûr par ses nouveaux collègues !

 _-Tu connais les règles du jeu ?_

Demanda le sbire à sa droite qui s'était délicatement penché vers lui.

 _-Bien-sûr._

Répondit Tate en attrapant deux cartes que le croupier avait posées devant lui. Notre spectrum regarda son jeu, il semblait ravi. Un valet et un 7. Ce qui lui faisait 17 points. Un très bon début.

 _-On ne t'avait jamais vu ici avant, tu n'es pas de notre unité, je me trompe ?_

Demanda son autre voisin de table.

Tate se pencha un premier temps en avant pour faire signe au croupier qu'il allait jouer.

 _-Carte !_

Dit Tate.

Le croupier lui tira une nouvelle carte et la lui tendit.

Tate regarda sa carte. Il s'agissait d'un 3, ce qui lui faisait 20 points. Et le nombre de points maximum à gagner était de 21.

Il souriait, il s'était dégoté une très bonne pioche.

Le spectrum se tourna ensuite vers son voisin pour répondre à sa question.

 _-On vient de me changer d'unité. Je viens de Johto, je m'occupais de la zone autour de Doublonville. Mais j'ai eu une promotion pour venir dans cette région._

Raconta-t-il.

Son voisin lui adressa un nouveau sourire crétin avant d'abattre ses cartes sur la table.

Tate suivit lorsque ce fut son tour, et abattit ses cartes. C'est haut la main qu'il rafla la mise du croupier.

 _-20 points contre 17 ! La chance a l'air de mon côté._

Dit Tate dans un sourire.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment, et Tate ne vit pas les heures défiler tellement il s'était pris au jeu. Finalement, après quelques tours victorieux, les sbires décidèrent de fêter leurs gains d'argent dans la partie-bar du casino.

Le sbire qui avait passé tout le jeu collé à Tate en profita pour tenter d'ouvrir la discussion avec lui. Il semblait très attiré par la délicieuse apparence féminine que Tate avait prise et n'en manqua pas une pour tenter de le séduire.

 _-Tu comptes faire quoi de l'argent que tu as gagné ? Si ça t'intéresse, il paraît qu'ils ont des pokémon en vente contre des jetons dans le casino. Un des gars de notre unité s'était acheté un porygon avec le jackpot des machines à sous ! Ou alors... nous pourrions aussi aller quelque part tous les deux pour manger un truc._

Tate se demanda en premier temps s'ils avaient en vente des pokémon de type sol qui serait un plus pour sa future équipe de champion d'arène. Mais après réflexion, il préféra s'y abstenir. L'achat d'un pokémon n'était pas très étique à ses yeux.

 _-Et si nous nous rendions dans le repère plutôt ? Je devais parler à un de nos collègues pour une mission. Est-ce que tu connais le sbire Floren ?_

Le questionna Tate.

 _-Si je le connais ? Bien sûr, je travaille souvent avec ce looser pour le boss. Viens avec moi, je crois savoir où il est. Comme il n'a plus un rond sur lui, il est très certainement parti jouer ses affaires personnelles dans le sous-sol du repère. Car ici, il est interdit de jeux à force de tricher._

Le sbire laissa ses quatre copains devant le bar et partit avec Tate vers une porte rouge à demi cachée derrière la tapisserie au fond de la salle de jeux. Un homme aux allures de gorille en smoking était placé devant et montait la garde.

 _-Mot de passe._

Dit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

 _-Jessie, James et miaouss sont des ratés._

Répondit le sbire.

 _-Vous pouvez passer._

Approuva l'homme en s'écartant de la porte afin de laisser les deux sbires entrer.

Pendant ce temps là, après être passés par plusieurs petites rues sombres à travers Céladopôle, Lottis, le professeur Chen, Delia Ketchum et son trouvèrent le casino Rocket bien placé devant le plus grand rond-point de la ville. Le toit de l'établissement était arrondi et coloré de rouge et de orange. Un grand _« R »_ rouge était placé sur la façade à l'entrée et de nombreux projecteurs éclairaient le ciel avec des faisceaux lumineux blancs qui pivotaient de droite à gauche.

On pouvait d'ailleurs apercevoir en arrière, derrière trois pâtés de maisons, trois grands immeubles. C'était la prestigieuse université des sciences de Celadopole, et le professeur Chen y avait travaillé autrefois. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas d'en faire la remarque aux deux femmes, histoire de raconter un peu sa vie. Et Delia ne manqua pas à son tour de lui rappeler qu'elle y avait été son élève dans ce même établissement pendant plusieurs années.

Lottis se tourna ensuite vers le professeur.

 _-Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir venir ?_

 _-Je vais faire diversion avec des amis journaliste pour réclamer une interview de la boutique qui vend des pokémon dans le casino. Elle devrait être illégale en plus, car la vente des pokémon est normalement interdite à Kanto. Pendant ce temps, Delia et toi allez vous infiltrer dans le repère et récupérer Tate._

Lui répondit le professeur en sortant son téléphone.

 _-L'idée me paraît bonne, ça fera de l'animation et ils ne feront pas attention à nous comme ça._

Admit Lottis.

Peu de temps après, deux journalistes rejoignirent le petit groupe. Il s'agissait de deux hommes habillés dans de grands manteaux bruns, tous deux équipés d'un carnet de note et de stylos plumes à la main. Ils semblaient même très enthousiastes d'écrire un article sur le casino sans vraiment avoir conscience qu'ils allaient servir à introduire les deux jeunes femmes dans le repère de la Team Rocket.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, ils se préparèrent pour entrer dans le casino.

Ils semblaient décidés à aller chercher et aider Tate qui s'était très probablement mis en mauvaise situation.

Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Car Lottis avait peur que sa nature de pokémon hors du commun n'attire la convoitise de la Team Rocket et elle redoutait plus que tout de le voir finir au fond d'une pokeball.

C'est donc inquiète pour Tate que Lottis franchit la porte du casino, suivi par Delia, , les deux journalistes et le professeur Chen.

Dès leur entrée, ils furent tout de suite interpellés par l'hôte d'accueil.

 _-Puis-je vous aider ?_

Demanda-t-il en jetant des regards intrigués vers le professeur Chen et les deux journalistes.

Lottis tenta de prendre au maximum des airs de fille rebelle et pointa du doigt le professeur Chen d'un air dédaigneux.

 _-Oui ce gars-là souhaite parler aux responsables de la boutique du casino pour eu... Pour une interview. Ma collègue et moi les avons guidés jusqu'ici. Puis-je disposer maintenant ?_

 _-Eu... Oui vous pouvez y aller._

Bredouilla l'hôte d'un air mal à l'aise, mais il agrippa tout de même Lottis par le bras afin de ne pas la laisser partir tout de suite.

 _-Puis-je voir vos cartes d'identité d'abord ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu vos têtes ici, mes demoiselles._

Ajouta l'hôte d'un air suspicieux en dévisageant Lottis et Delia à tour de rôle.

.

 **Chapitre 67 : Le casino Rocket.**

Toujours du côté de Lottis, Delia et du professeur Chen, la situation semblait ne pas être aussi parfaite que pour Tate. Et pour cause, Lottis n'était visiblement pas une sbire de la Team Rocket aussi convaincante que lui.

L'hôte d'accueil du casino Rocket avait tendu sa main vers Lottis et Delia et attendait les cartes d'identité des deux femmes.  
 _-Vos cartes !_  
Insista-t-il.

Le professeur Chen tira la grimace en voyant ses deux amies en mauvaise posture et décida de leur venir en aide.

 _-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais nous souhaitons voir le responsable de la boutique des pokémon !_

Dit le vieux professeur d'un air pressé.

Les deux journalistes derrière lui approuvèrent sa remarque.

Trois sbires de la Team Rocket arrivèrent très vite en renfort devant l'agitation, l'un d'eux se plaça derrière les filles alors que les deux autres se positionnèrent à côté du vieux professeur Chen. Lottis tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'hôte d'accueil, mais il avait bien plus de forces qu'elle.

 _-Vous êtes le célèbre professeur Chen. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici dans notre casino ?_

Demanda un des sbires en se frottant le menton d'un air pensif.

 _-Nous sommes venus ici pour faire une enquête au sujet des pokémon que vous vendez dans votre établissement._

Se défendit le vieil homme.

Le sbire jeta un œil vers les deux femmes, semblant deviner qu'elles étaient de mèche avec lui.

 _-Et vous deux, pourquoi vous déguiser en sbires de la Team Rocket ?_

Demanda-t-il en toisant Lottis d'un air suspicieux.

Lottis et Delia s'échangèrent un regard inquiet alors que le alla se cacher derrière sa maîtresse d'un air apeuré.

Le troisième sbire qui était placé derrière les filles profita de l'emprise de l'hôte sur Lottis pour soulever le tee-shirt de la jeune fille afin de regarder son dos. Il avait remarqué son tatouage à cause du vêtement qui lui arrivait au nombril.

 _-Ce tatouage et ce bleu... Je reconnais la marque de fabrique de la Team Aqua... Que fait une espionne de la Team Aqua chez nous ?_

Demanda alors l'homme d'un air grave en découvrant l'énorme sulfura gravé dans sa peau.

Lottis fit aussitôt volt-face et lui colla une baffe pour qu'il lâche son habit afin de cacher son dos.

 _-Tu es de la Team Aqua ?!_

S'étonna alors le professeur Chen en se tournant vers Lottis d'un air ahuri.

 _-Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème principal pour le moment._

Lui répondit Lottis d'un air mal à l'aise.  
 _-Mais, tu es une criminelle alors ?_  
Reprit le vieil homme dans une expression réellement surprise. Car Lottis n'avait rien d'une personne mal intentionnée.

Pendant que Lottis cherchait à s'expliquer avec le professeur Chen, le sbire en profita pour se tourner vers l'hôte d'accueil.

 _-Gégé, préviens le boss, dit lui qu'on a capturé le professeur Chen et des espionnes de la Team Aqua. On va les enfermer dans le cachot de notre planque en attendant ses directives._

Dit-il en faisant signe à d'autres sbires dans la salle de venir.

 _-Vu le tatouage de la gamine, elle doit avoir un haut grade, voir peut-être une Admin... C'est un irezumi. Giovanni va sûrement vouloir se déplacer en personne pour voir ça de ses propres yeux._

Déblatéra l'hôte.

 _-Surtout que la Team Aqua n'était jamais venue mettre son nez dans nos affaires jusqu'à maintenant... C'est la première fois que je vois un de leurs membres à Kanto._  
Approuva un des sbires.

Plusieurs hommes de la Team Rocket lâchèrent aussitôt les machines à sous et se dirigèrent vers les prisonniers.

En quelques secondes, Lottis, le professeur Chen, Delia, et les deux journalistes furent encerclés par la Team Rocket et leurs pokémon. Visiblement, ils étaient pris au piège.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le repère de la Team Rocket, Tate suivait toujours le sbire qui devait le conduire jusqu'à monsieur Floren, le père de Kita. Le spectrum se trouvait toujours sous sa forme de jeune femme dans une tenue de sbire de la Team Rocket.

L'intérieur de la planque était loin d'être aussi glamour que l'aménagement du casino. Les murs et le sol en béton étaient laissés tels quels sans la moindre touche de peinture et des ampoules à nues au plafond illuminaient le long couloir d'une lumière blanche et agressive.

Plusieurs sbires de la Team Rocket vadrouillaient dans la planque et bavardaient de leurs dernières missions.

Tate suivit le sbire jusqu'à une grande salle tout aussi moche que le reste de l'endroit où plusieurs hommes de la Team Rocket s'étaient attroupés autour d'une grande table en métal. Au fond de la salle, une grande benne remplie de pokéballs semblait attendre qu'on vienne s'occuper d'elle. Elle contenait très probablement des pokémon volés destinés à leur boss.

Les sbires présents dans la salle étaient tous en train de jouer aux cartes et plusieurs billets, bijoux et pokéballs figuraient comme mises pour les gains.

Parmi les sbires, Tate reconnu effectivement l'homme qu'il cherchait : Monsieur Floren le père de Kita. C'était un vieil homme en tenue de Team Rocket, ses vêtements étaient froissés et sales, et il portait une barbe de trois jours mal rasée. De plus, il avait visiblement mis en jeux sa propre montre et une pokéball sur la table.

Le sbire s'approcha de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

 _-Hé mec, il y a une jolie beauté qui te cherche._

Lui dit-il à voix basse.

L'homme jeta un regard mou vers Tate avant de soupirer.

 _-Qui c'est ? Elle me veut quoi ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, elle dit venir de Johto._

Répondit simplement l'homme.

Tate regarda d'un air inquiet la pokéball sur la table, il espérait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait.

 _-Vous jouez au poker ?_

Demanda timidement Tate.

 _-Oui, mais j'ai plus un sou, alors je joue mes affaires personnelles._

Admit monsieur Floren dans un rire un peu gêné.

 _-Je peux participer ?_

Demanda Tate.

Le vieil homme se poussa d'un cran pour laisser une place à Tate à côté de lui et en profita pour lui adresser la parole.

 _-Pourquoi tu me cherches ? C'est le boss qui t'envoie ?_

Demanda Floren à voix basse.

 _-Plus ou moins... C'est au sujet d'une mission, mais on pourra en parler tout à l'heure au calme._

Répondit Tate en fixant toujours la pokéball.

 _-Vous jouez un de vos pokémon... ?_

Enchaîna alors Tate d'une voix un peu inquiète.

 _-Si tu veux, on ira en discuter après notre partie de cartes. J'ai toute la soirée devant moi._

Répondit le vieil homme en se servant un verre. Puis, il releva la tête pour répondre à sa question.

 _-Sinon pour mon pokémon... J'ai des dettes à régler, il me manque 5 000 pokédollars. Alors les gars ont bien voulu que je joue un de mes pokémon pour les payer. Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ?_

 _-Vous jouez souvent vos pokémon comme ça ?_

Demanda Tate qui se retenait de faire un malaise. Le père de Kita semblait le décevoir un peu plus à chaque seconde supplémentaire passée en sa présence.

 _-Je peux te le montrer si tu veux ma jolie, je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer. Mais il est un peu méchant, il mord tout le monde si on approche la main._

 _-Je veux bien le voir._

Répondit Tate.

Quand la pokéball s'ouvrit, Tate du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rage. Comme il l'avait pressenti, c'était Kiki qu'il avait mis en jeux.

Un petit evoli couvert de blessures apparu sur la table sous ses yeux. Les sbires autour se mirent à rire à sa vue.

 _-Hé Floren, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais même si tu me le donnais, j'en voudrais pas de ton evoli psychopathe !_

Ria t-il suivit par ses camarades qui semblaient aussi hilares que lui.

Tate tendit sa main vers le petit evoli, avec un air profondément bouleversé sur le visage. Mais au moment où le vieil homme s'apprêtait à demander à Tate de retirer sa main, Kiki chopa avec violence son poignet et lui planta ses crocs dans la chair. Son sang coula sur la table, mais Tate ne bougea pas, ne cria pas, ne retira même pas son bras et regarda Kiki se défouler sur lui.

Floren entreprit alors de lever sa main pour frapper son pokémon afin qu'il le lâche, mais Tate attrapa son bras en plein mouvement et l'empêcha de lui taper dessus. Il regarda alors avec colère l'homme alors que Kiki continuait à s'acharner sur lui.

 _-Ne refait jamais ça._

Menaça Tate d'une voix glaciale à l'homme.

Monsieur Floren jeta un regard confus vers Tate, mais des sbires accoururent dans la salle en ouvrant la porte de façon fracassante.

 _-On a besoin de renforts les gars ! On a des espions chez nous._

Dit un des sbires qui s'était montré à la porte.

Tout le monde se leva dans la panique pour sortir dehors, mais Tate resta sans bouger à table en regardant Kiki qui continuait de le mordre.

Monsieur Floren se leva et se pencha sur Tate.

 _-Viens, allons discuter de ta mission._

Fit-il en rappelant l'evoli dans sa pokéball.

Voyant qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la salle, Tate suivit Floren près de la benne remplie de pokéballs. En chemin il ravala sa salive nerveusement à cause de la douleur de la morsure et regarda son poignet ensanglanté.

Il sortit un mouchoir qu'il avait glissé dans sa jambière et le plaqua contre sa blessure pour stopper les saignements.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser en bas de son dos et descendre dangereusement au sud de sa taille. La réaction de Tate fut vive et immédiate devant ce geste particulièrement déplacé et il se retourna en poussant un gémissement de peur tout en repoussant l'homme.

 _-Mais ça ne va pas ?!_

Grogna-t-il en se reculant encore pour se retrouver dos contre la benne.

 _-Tu ne voulais pas discuter ?_

Répondit le vieil homme dans un sourire mauvais.

 _-Pas de cette façon. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous. Je me retiens de m'énerver depuis l'autre jour où je vous ai vu avec Kiki... Mais là, s'en est trop !_

 _-Kiki ? Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ridicule que ma fille lui avait donné ?_

Balbutia l'homme d'un air dérouté.

 _-Vous devriez avoir honte, honte de ce que vous avez fait subir à Kiki, honte de votre comportement. Honte pour ce que vous êtes devenus... Vous me décevez et vous devez très certainement décevoir Kita aussi !_

Hurla Tate d'hystérie en pleurant.

 _-Mais t'es qui bon-sang ?!_

Grommela monsieur Floren en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Qui je suis ?! Commencez par vous demander qui vous êtes-vous !_

Tate prit alors la forme de Kita.

 _-Regardez un peu votre fille et dites-moi si vous n'avez pas honte de ce que vous êtes devenu ! Honte pour ce que vous avez fait subir à Kiki alors qu'il n'a jamais aimé les combats. Et en plus, en plus vous étiez prêt à le parier au poker. Vous étiez prêt à parier le pokémon de votre propre fille !_

Hurla Tate de rage.

L'homme se figea devant l'image de sa fille et ouvrit de grands yeux affolés.

 _-Vous êtes un démon ?! Vous êtes venu pour m'emporter dans le royaume de darkrai ?_

Geint le vieil homme en levant les bras d'un air affolé.

 _-Je suis Tate le fantominus, l'ami de Kita._

 _-... Tate ?_

 _-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Me souvenir de toi ?_

Commença alors monsieur Floren dans un soudain rire macabre.

 _-Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ?_

Continua-t-il dans le même rire inquiétant.

Tate esquissa un regard de panique et d'incompréhension devant sa réaction improbable, il voulut reculer encore d'un pas, mais la benne derrière lui le stoppa dans son geste.

 _-Comment pourrais-je oublier le responsable de sa mort ?_

Continua le père d'une voix rude.

Le regard de Tate se cassa.

 _-Je n'ai jamais voulu..._

 _-Tout ça c'est de ta faute._

Continua monsieur Floren d'une voix meurtrie en regardant Tate dans les yeux.

 _-Si tu n'avais jamais existé, elle serait encore en vie. Ses camarades de classe ne l'auraient jamais poussée à bout et moi, je serais encore à la maison auprès d'elle et de ma femme à l'heure qu'il est. Tu es un monstre, et ils l'ont tuée par ta faute._

Ajouta le vieil homme en jetant un regard profondément mauvais et rancunier vers Tate.

Le pauvre spectrum sembla profondément blessé par ses paroles. Encore quelqu'un qui lui reprochait sa simple existence. N'était-il donc destiné qu'à faire du mal autour de lui ?

 _-Ce n'était pas de ma faute... J'ai voulu la protéger... Je..._

 _-Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu es une erreur de la nature et si tu n'étais jamais entré dans sa vie, elle serait toujours en vie. J'ai vu les inscriptions sur sa peau. Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute. S'ils s'en sont pris à elle, c'était à cause de toi ! Tu as gâché sa vie et tu as gâché la vie de toute sa famille._

Monsieur Floren sortit alors la pokeball de Kiki de sa ceinture alors que Tate avait un haut-le-cœur et une terrible envie d'éclater en sanglots. Il s'était toujours senti coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à Kita, et entendre ça des lèvres de son père avait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

 _-Le pokémon de ma fille est devenu fou lui aussi par ta faute depuis que Kita nous a quittés. Mais puis ce que tu es là... La justice va enfin pouvoir nous être rendue._

Vociféra-t-il en balançant la pokéball par terre.

Kiki l'evoli en sortit et grogna sur Tate, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que la personne en face de lui était Kita... Ou tout du moins en apparence seulement.

 _-Evoli, c'est Tate, le fantominus qui est responsable de la mort de ta maîtresse. Règle-lui son compte et venge-la._

Le regard de Kiki se changea alors dans une expression de folie et de haine. Monsieur Floren en profita pour s'éclipser, laissant derrière lui par terre la pokeball de Kiki.

C'est ainsi que le vieil homme prit la porte et laissa Tate seul avec le petit pokémon brun couvert de blessures qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge.

.

 **Chapitre 68 : Prisonniers de la Team Rocket.**

 _-On va avoir des problèmes, on va avoir des problèmes, on va avoir des problèmes..._

Répétait Lottis d'une voix blanche alors que des hommes de la Team Rocket lui attachaient les poignets à l'aide de cordes. L'un d'eux se pencha aussitôt à son oreille.

 _-Attends un peu que le boss soit là pour te régler ton compte. Là, tu vas comprendre tes problèmes, ma petite._

Fit-il dans un rire sournois.

Son collègue se tourna vers lui alors qu'il venait de ligoter le professeur Chen comme un saucisson.

 _-On devrait peut-être la faire parler pour savoir pourquoi la Team Aqua nous espionne._

Proposa-t-il.

 _-C'est une très bonne idée._

Approuva son collègue.

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués, elle n'aimait pas cette conversation.

 _-N'oubliez pas de leur prendre leurs pokémon._

Ajouta un troisième sbire d'un air grave.

L'homme approuva sa remarque et se pencha pour s'emparer des pokéballs à la ceinture du professeur Chen et aux deux journalistes. Seulement, il constata ensuite que ni Delia Ketchum, ni Lottis n'avaient de pokéballs sur elles.

 _-Où sont vos pokémon, Mesdames ?_

Demanda le sbire d'un air agacé.

 _-Je n'ai pas pris mes pokémon avec moi, je n'avais aucune envie de prendre le risque qu'on me les vole._

Répondit Lottis qui avait effectivement laissé Piou-Piou et Chaussette chez elle par peur qu'on les lui vole.

 _-Et moi je n'ai que Mimi chéri !_

Répondit joyeusement Delia dans un sourire alors que son approuvait d'un signe de tête les paroles de sa maîtresse.

Deux sbires s'échangèrent un regard douteux, semblant ne pas y croire.

 _-Je suis sûr qu'elles mentent..._

 _-Elles ont dû cacher leurs pokéballs dans des endroits insolites... On devrait faire une fouille complète au corps._

Proposa son complice dans un sourire salace tout en agitant vicieusement ses doigts en regardant à tour de rôle Lottis et Delia.

Lottis paniqua un peu plus en les écoutants.

 _-Ouai nan, ça ne va pas être possible ça._

 _-On ne te demande pas ton avis._

Répondit le sbire.

 _-J'ai mes ragnagnas._

S'exclama Lottis dans une tentative de décourager le sbire avec ses envies de la fouiller.

 _-Tu crois qu'elle ment ?_

Demanda le sbire d'un air horrifié à son complice.

 _-Bon ok, pas de fouille... Mais vous irez quand même au cachot._

Céda l'homme tout en faisant signe à ses complices de le suivre dans le repère.

Une fois descendus à l'avant-dernier sous-sol de la planque de la Team-Rocket, Lottis et Delia se retrouvèrent séparés des journalistes, du et du professeur Chen afin d'être guidés dans une autre salle.

 _-Mimi chéri ! Maman revient viiittee !_

Cria Delia à son avec tragédie.

 _-Garde tes forces ma petite... Crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin pour la suite. Et de toute façon, il ne t'entend déjà plus. On est à l'étage du dessous._

Soupira le sbire en les forçant à avancer le long d'un couloir particulièrement sinistre. Seule une ampoule tout au fond de l'allée brillait et crépitait faiblement, donnant un aspect encore plus lugubre au lieu.

Lottis remarqua même une étrange flaque jaunâtre sur le côté, mais préféra ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

 _-Pourquoi vous nous séparez des autres ?_

Demanda la jeune archéologue d'un air non rassuré en relevant son attention sur le sbire.

 _-Tu fais partie de la Team Aqua, il va falloir te faire parler. Et ta complice aussi. Car votre chef Antho-truc doit certainement préparer un mauvais coup !_

Répondit sombrement le sbire.

 _-Son nom, c'est Arthur ! Et si vous voulez discuter, je préférerais faire ça dans un salon de thé._

Admit Lottis en jetant un œil vers une grosse porte métallique à demi dissimulée dans la pénombre, tout au fond du couloir.

 _-Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer notre salle de jeux privée. On a même un aquarium avec des grotadmorvs à l'intérieur._

Répondit le sbire dans un sourire.

 _« Je crois que je vais vomir. »_

Pensa Lottis.

Alors que la pauvre archéologue réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une idée pour se sortir de cette délicate situation, Delia quant à elle, tenta comme elle pouvait d'amadouer le sbire :

 _-Vous ne voulez pas plutôt une madeleine ? Je les ai préparées moi même !_

Proposa-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

En apercevant une grande benne destinée à stocker des pokéballs au bout du couloir, Lottis eut une soudaine idée. Elle se tourna alors vers Delia avec un sourire en coin.

 _-Parle lui-donc de ton fils Sacha, je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire._

Dit Lottis.

Le sbire jeta un regard douteux vers la jeune archéologue, mais Delia sembla ravie de pouvoir parler de son fils adoré.

 _-Mon petit Sacha a eu dix ans l'an dernier, il a eu son premier pokémon et il a participé à la ligue pokémon de Kanto. Il a tellement grandit, et je continus de lui rappeler de changer de vous-savez-quoi tous les jours ! Mon petit Sacha a eu un pikachu comme premier pokémon et blablahbla, Sacha Blablabla mon petit garçon, blablabla..._

Pendant que le sbire semblait occuper à écouter madame Ketchum parler de son fils avec la plus grande des passions, Lottis en profita pour ralentir la marche et finalement se placer dans son dos.

Mais quand le sbire s'en rendit compte, la jeune archéologue avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.

 _-Bah... Elle est passée où ?!_

S'étonna l'homme en se retournant.

Mais le temps qu'il tourne la tête pour voir Lottis dans son dos, celle-ci en profita pour le pousser fortement en s'aidant d'un premier coup de boule et ensuite d'un croche-pied vers la grande benne vide dès que celui-ci se mit à perdre l'équilibre.

La technique de Lottis fut très efficace et le sbire tomba lourdement la tête la première à l'intérieur de la benne. Puis, un dernier coup de pied bien placé dans son derrière le poussa même tout au fond, pour le faire disparaître complètement dedans.

Sous le choc de sa chute, le fond de la benne s'ouvrit sur un conduit et l'homme de la Team Rocket tomba dans un grand tuyau qui était relié jusqu'au sous-sol d'en dessous. En moins de deux, il se retrouva tout en bas en glissant comme dans un toboggan dans une salle destinée à trier les pokéballs volées.

Lottis regarda avec satisfaction à l'intérieur de la poubelle pour constater qu'il avait disparu tout au fond.

 _-Ça va, je n'ai pas trop perdu la main avec les techniques de défense que mon Leader adoré m'a personnellement appris. Encore une fois, elles me sauvent la mise. On va pouvoir se sauver à présent._

Dit-elle en faisant signe à Delia de la suivre.

Heureusement pour elles, Lottis savait plutôt bien se défendre en dépit de sa petite taille et de son petit gabarit grâce à l'entraînement rigoureux enduré chez la Team Aqua. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait lutter contre un nombre inégal d'adversaires et sa force restait limitée. Mais ces techniques de défense avaient quand même largement fait leurs preuves pour la sortir de situations périlleuses comme celle-ci.

 _-Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça pour que je puisse défendre mon jardin contre les voleurs !_

S'écria joyeusement Delia en suivant Lottis dans une bouche d'aération.

 _-Je te présenterais Arthur, il t'apprendra à les faire voler dans le vide. Ses techniques de défense sont redoutables._

Répondit simplement Lottis dans un rictus machiavélique.

Les deux femmes se glissèrent tant bien que mal à l'intérieur à cause de leurs mains liées, mais elles arrivèrent quand même à remonter jusqu'à l'étage du dessus grâce à un circuit qui servait à ventiler tous les sous-sols du repère.

Après quelques passages difficiles dans différents recoins, elles retrouvèrent enfin la pièce où la Team Rocket détenait le professeur Chen, et les journalistes.

Mais malheureusement pour les deux jeunes femmes, la Team Rocket leur tomba très vite dessus avant qu'elles n'aient pu avoir le temps d'ouvrir au professeur Chen et à leurs autres otages.

Un grand nombre de sbires les encerclèrent et obligèrent leurs deux prisonnières à entrer dans le cachot à leur tour pour les y enfermer.

 _-Vous croyez pouvoir nous échapper, hein ?_

Ricana un des sbires en poussant Delia et Lottis derrière les barreaux.

D'un coup, un grincement de porte interrompit tout le monde dans le feu de l'action. Les membres de la Team Rocket se retournèrent subitement et réalisèrent qu'un homme venait d'entrer à son tour dans la salle.

 _-Alors c'est eux les prisonniers ?_

Fit la voix agressive et hautaine de Giovanni, le boss de la Team Rocket.

Il était plus grand et imposant que la plupart des sbires de la salle et comme toujours, portait son horrible et célèbre costume orange. Son énorme et fidèle persian était placé à ses pieds et grogna de façon mauvaise pour imposer également sa présence.

Tout le monde se recula et se poussa sur le côté pour laisser passer leur chef.

 _-Merci d'être venu boss, nous attendions vos ordres pour le devenir de nos prisonniers._

Dit-un des sbires en se redressant devant lui.

 _-Bien sûr que je suis venu, petit imbécile. J'étais de toute façon de passage pour une affaire urgente à régler. Alors, autant en profiter pour leur régler leurs comptes à ces petits rattatas._

Grogna l'homme.

Un des sbires accourut devant Giovanni et s'agenouilla devant lui d'un air soumis.

 _-Boss... Le professeur Chen en personne a été fait prisonnier et des espionnes de la Team Aqua ont étaient elles aussi capturées et mises hors d'état de nuire._

Fit-il fièrement.

 _-C'est du très beau travail tout le monde... Du très beau travail. Les filles ont-elles parlé ? Comment avez-vous su qu'elles travaillent pour la Team Aqua ?_

Demanda alors Giovanni.

Un des sbires montra Lottis du doigt d'un air grave.

 _-La plus jeune avec des cheveux rouges. Elle a un sulfura de tatoué dans le dos avec les signatures de la Team Aqua. Nous sommes certains qu'elle travaille pour eux. Elle porte un irezumi !_

 _-Un sulfura ? Voilà qui est intéressant..._

Admit le grand homme tout en caressant la tête de son persian.

 _-Giovanni !_

S'écria alors une jeune femme avec des lunettes qui accourut dans son dos. Elle arrivait en lui tendant une pokéball noire et verte et semblait très pressée.

 _-Qui a-t-il ?_

Fit-il en se retournant vers elle.

 _-Votre Nidoking, nous l'avons entraîné pendant tout le mois à votre demande. Il a appris de nouvelles techniques et il est devenu bien plus fort. Je profite de votre retour parmi nous pour vous le rendre._

 _-En voilà une bonne nouvelle, nous allons pouvoir le tester sur nos prisonniers._

Ria Giovanni en jetant un regard sournois vers le cachot.

 _-Je me demande bien sur qui je vais le tester en premier... J'ai envie d'entendre des pauvres âmes crier et supplier mon nom aujourd'hui._

Commença-t-il d'un air amusé sous le regard fourbe de son persian qui semblait se délecter de la scène et du regard de terreur que prenaient les prisonniers... Enfin mis à part Lottis, qui ne put s'empêcher de se faire remarquer, pour ne pas changer.

 _-Vous voulez entendre crier votre nom ? Et bah, vous ne devez pas entendre bien souvent votre femme alors._

Rigola-t-elle doucement sous le regard assassin du boss de la Team Rocket, comme si elle avait touché un point sensible. Mais elle réalisa la seconde d'après ce qu'elle venait de faire et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Le sourire fourbe de Lottis disparut alors la seconde d'après.

 _-Toi, au lieu de faire ta maline !_

Dit alors Giovanni en posant son choix sur Lottis.

 _-Tu vas venir avec moi... Je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à nous raconter sur ton sulfura et la Team Aqua._

Vilipenda-t-il dans un sourire en coin tout en accrochant la petite pokéball noire à sa ceinture.

Lottis entre ouvrit la bouche et recula d'un pas. Ça lui apprendra à faire l'imbécile et à balancer des grossièretés.

 _-Ouai, non... Je crois que je vais rester ici, hein. J'apprécie vraiment la... La déco de ce somptueux cachot._

Dit-elle dans un rire nerveux.

 _-Comme tu es mignonne... Mais je pense que tu changeras vite d'avis si j'envoie mon nidoking te chercher par la peau des fesses._

Railla Giovanni d'un air mauvais.

Lottis ravala sa salive et sortit du cachot en jetant un regard paniqué en arrière vers Delia et le professeur Chen, puis, elle suivit Giovanni dans le couloir.


	14. Chap 69 à 74 - L'ocarina

**Chapitre 69 : Le psychopathe du sous-sol.**

C'est particulièrement soucieuse et inquiète que Lottis suivit Giovanni et son persian le long d'un couloir, et remonta à l'étage du dessus. Mais ils se trouvaient encore et toujours dans le repère de la Team Rocket en dessous du casino. Seulement, ils atterrirent dans une grande salle vide avec une table de métal et une grosse benne remplie de pokéballs volées.

C'est donc seul avec Lottis et son persian que Giovanni s'enferma dans la salle, afin de régler le compte de la jeune archéologue.

Lottis regardait dans une expression affolée Giovanni qui se tenait maintenant devant elle, un sourire profondément malfaisant et sournois en coin.

Allait-il lui envoyer son nidoking et lui faire du mal ? Elle recula de peur, semblant de moins en moins rassurée.

Mais l'imposant persian s'avança vers elle, et à sa grande surprise, au lieu de l'attaquer, frotta sa tête contre sa jambe en poussant un _« meow »_ mou.

 _-... Lucien ?!_

S'étonna soudainement Lottis dans une tête indescriptible.

Il jouait tellement bien son rôle qu'elle ne l'avait absolument pas reconnu. D'autant plus que Tate lui avait retiré son collier rouge à grelot.

 _-''Vous ne devez pas souvent entendre votre femme''... Non mais tu es sérieuse, Lottis ?_

Ce mit à rire le Giovanni en face d'elle.

Lottis jeta ensuite un regard tétanisé vers lui... Ce n'était pas le véritable Giovanni. Elle fronça les sourcils dans un regard contrarié et leva son doigt pour le pointer avec d'un air maintenant effaré.

 _-Tate ?! T'as quand même pas osé !_

S'écria-t-elle alors.

L'homme au costard orange lui adressa un grand sourire ravi et dans un _« pouf »_ changea d'apparence pour redevenir le garçon aux cheveux bouclés que la jeune archéologue connaissait si bien.

 _-J'allais me gêner tiens !_

Répondit l'intéressé.

Tate avait eu un sacré culot. Le Giovanni qui était devant elle, était bel et bien son ami Tate, qui avait tout simplement pris la forme du boss de la Team Rocket afin de lui venir en aide dans les cachots.

 _-Ha nan... Mais là t'abuses ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, j'ai failli faire une attaque !_

S'écria la jeune femme qui se retenait de l'étriper.

 _-J'avoue que je me suis bien marré... Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! J'ai été très convaincant dans mon rôle de Giovanni, hein ?_

 _-Nos têtes ? Tu rigoles ? Tu es un psychopathe Tate, tu as un trouble mental qu'aucune thérapie ne guérira !_

S'écria Lottis dans une colère noire alors que son ami se mit à rire de sa remarque d'un air très amusé. _« Et encore, t'as pas tout vu ! »_ Ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

 _-Tu imagines comme je me suis inquiétée pour toi en plus ?! On a fait tout ça pour toi, je te signale._

Ajouta Lottis en grinçant des dents.

 _-J'ai fait ça pour vous couvrir, pour pouvoir vous aider. Et ça a parfaitement marché. Sans mon intervention, vous auriez tous fini dans la fausse aux grotadmorvs !_

Se défendit Tate d'un air innocent.

 _-Et puis... je m'en sortais très bien tout seul. C'est vous, qui vous vous êtes mis bêtement en danger pour me suivre. Je t'avais dit sur le papier de ne pas me suivre, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. En plus, tu n'es pas suffisamment gonflée et convaincante pour être prise au sérieux. Pour pouvoir s'introduire dans ce genre de lieu et passer incognito, il faut y aller franchement au culot et ne pas hésiter à jouer son rôle à fond. Toi, tu es trop timide et hésitante pour être crédible. Crois-en mon expérience, je suis un expert du déguisement. Je sais de quoi je parle._

Se vanta Tate en se rapprochant de Lottis qui le fusillait d'un regard de mort.

Il détailla ensuite d'un air très intéressé la tenue qu'elle portait. Elle avait toujours sur le dos ses habits de la Team Rocket avec sa jupe courte, ses longues bottes et son débardeur qui lui arrivait au nombril.

 _-Très jolie tenue au passage._

Ajouta Tate dans un grand sourire aguicheur.

 _-Ouai... En attendant, il va falloir sortir le professeur Chen et Delia de là, car eux aussi sont dans de beaux draps. Ils ont risqué leurs fesses pour te venir en aide._

Ronchonna Lottis qui plaqua sa main en plein sur le visage du pauvre garçon afin qu'il cesse de la reluquer comme un pervers.

Tate soupira lourdement comme si ça l'ennuyait profondément de devoir aller les rechercher -ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus, en bon égoïste qu'il était- mais, dut se résoudre à céder à la demande de son amie.

 _-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais laissé l'autre vieux machin là-bas._

Ricana Tate.

 _-Tu vas aller l'aider... Avec tout mon amour et mon pied dans ton derrière !_

Grommela Lottis.

 _-Bon très bien, très bien... Je vais me montrer convaincant pour faire libérer nos otages. Puisque tu insistes._

Soupira le garçon aux cheveux bouclés en reprenant l'apparence de Giovanni dans un _« pouf ! »_.

Il prit ensuite la pokéball du nidoking et le fit sortir. Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et non rassurés à sa vue :

Elle découvrit un énorme pokémon bien plus grand qu'elle qui ressemblait à un genre de dinosaure sur deux pattes violet avec des oreilles de lapin. Il avait une grande corne sur la tête, de longues griffes acérées et d'épaisses épines sur le dos. Et cerise sur le gâteau : Nidoking avait le type sol, le type que Tate recherchait pour son équipe.

En voyant Tate, le nidoking sembla réellement croire qu'il s'agissait de Giovanni et se montra obéissant.

 _-Nidoking, tu vas venir avec moi._

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lottis et la pointa du doigt.

 _-Toi, tu restes ici et cette fois-ci,_ _ **TU M'ÉCOUTES**_ _. Tu ne bouges surtout pas et tu attends que je revienne te chercher, car je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver engluée au fond de la fausse aux grotadmorvs. Donc tu restes cachée dans la benne à pokéballs en attendant._

Dit Tate avec fermeté en partant devant suivi par le persian et le nidoking.

Lottis lui jeta un regard à la fois fâché et inquiet et se glissa dans la benne sans le contredire.

Une fois Tate de retour dans le cachot, plusieurs sbires de la Team Rocket s'empressèrent d'aller à la rencontre de leur boss.

 _-Alors chef, la prisonnière a-t-elle parlé ?_

Demanda l'un d'eux d'un air ravi. Giovanni tourna sa tête vers lui en le regardant de façon neutre.

 _-Elle n'a même pas tenu 5 minutes la pauvre petite... Trop fragile._

Il regarda ensuite un autre sbire.

 _-Les pokémon des prisonniers. Donnez-les-moi._

 _-O... Oui boss. Tout de suite boss._

Répondit un des sbires en courant vers une autre salle.

Giovanni se dirigea vers les cages où étaient enfermés le professeur Chen, Madame Ketchum, et les deux journalistes.

 _-Que fait-on d'eux chef ?_

Demanda un des sbires.

 _-Libérez-les. Ils ne servent à rien, le professeur Chen est un vieux croûton inutile qui va nous gêner à rester dans nos pattes et la femme au ne fait même pas partie de la Team Aqua. La fille aux cheveux rouge a parlé. C'est tout ce qui m'intéressait._

Répondit Giovanni d'une voix glaciale.

 _-Les... Les libérer ?_

S'étonna le sbire.

Le boss lui jeta un regard particulièrement glacial alors que son nidoking et son persian se mirent à grogner ensemble d'un air menaçant.

 _-Eu je veux dire... Oui boss. Tout de suite boss._

Répondit l'homme d'un air paniqué et apeuré devant le regard de fou que le nidoking lui adressait.

Il attrapa un gros trousseau de clefs et s'empressa d'ouvrir les cachots.

 _-Voilà chef..._

Bafouilla le sbire.

Un autre sbire arriva avec les pokéballs du professeur Chen et des journalistes.

 _-Voilà leurs pokémon boss._

Dit le sbire en lui tendant les pokéballs.

 _-Merci. Vous pouvez disposer. Je vais moi même ramener nos prisonniers dehors._

Dit Giovanni en faisant signe aux concernés de le suivre.

Le professeur Chen jeta un regard confus vers le faux Giovanni, il semblait ne pas comprendre ni y croire.

 _-Nous sommes vraiment libres ? Mais... Et pour Lottis ? Que va-t-elle devenir ?_

Demanda-t-il d'un air très inquiet.

 _-Ça, ce n'est pas votre problème, vieux machin. Je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas une fois que vous serez dehors. En attendant, je n'ai pas toute la journée, j'ai du travail alors, bougez-vous._

Fit Giovanni en les incitants à avancer.

 _-Récupérez vos pokémon et foutez-moi le camp avant que je ne change d'avis._

Ajouta-t-il.

Le professeur attrapa ses pokéballs et fit courageusement face au chef de la Team Rocket.

 _-Je ne partirais pas sans cette jeune femme. Je suis certains que vous allez encore lui faire du mal._

Dit-il.

Giovanni poussa un soufflement d'énervement, se demandant sérieusement s'il n'allait pas réellement laisser le professeur Chen dans le cachot. Et finalement, il l'agrippa avec force à sa blouse blanche.

 _-Écoute-moi, si tu ne veux pas qui lui arrive malheur, tu vas très gentiment faire ce que je te dis. C'est compris ?!_

Tate n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se résoudre à regarder le professeur dans les yeux et l'hypnotiser afin qu'il lui obéisse avant qu'il ne fasse tout capoter.

Les yeux du vieil homme devinrent alors vitreux, et il s'exécuta tel un zombi en répétant ses paroles. _« Je vais très gentiment faire tout ce que tu me dis. »_ Répéta le professeur d'un air absent.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle où se cachait Lottis, la jeune archéologue restait encore cachée dans la grande benne remplie de pokéballs.

Elle regarda tristement ce butin en se demandant si leurs dresseurs pleuraient eux aussi leurs pokémon, tout comme elle avait pu pleurer elle aussi son Pouka quand on le lui avait volé.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd la sortit de ses pensées.

Dans un _« Clac ! »_ assourdissant, une grande trappe au fond de la benne s'ouvrit et tout son contenu se déversa le long d'un grand tuyau, emportant Lottis au passage qui dévala deux étages par ce conduit.

La jeune femme se retrouva juste après dans une nouvelle pièce où de nombreuses pokéballs étaient triées par des sbires sur un grand tapis roulant.

Tous levèrent la tête avec étonnement, en découvrant Lottis tomber devant eux la tête la première, et dans une position ridicule.

 _« Merci Tate... Merci. »_

Pensa-t-elle alors dans un air exaspéré. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir se sortir de là ?

La jeune femme se releva l'air de rien et fit coucou de la main.

 _-Désolé, je ne fais que passer. Ne faites pas attention à moi._

Dit-elle nerveusement.

Devant son costume de la Team Rocket, personne ne chercha à comprendre, et ils reprirent leur travail, l'air de rien. Ils ne semblaient pas affolés ni au courant de la présence d'intrus dans le repère.

Elle tenta alors de s'éclipser le plus vite possible et se dirigea vers la première porte qu'elle trouva au fond de la salle. Mais un homme la stoppa en chemin en posant lourdement sa main sur son épaule.

 _-Dit-donc, je te reconnais toi. C'est toi qui m'a balancée dans une benne à coup de pied tout à l'heure ! Tu es de la Team Aqua !_

Lottis se retourna d'un air affolé pour faire face au sbire qui l'avait arrêtée un peu plus tôt. Et il semblait vraiment très mécontent et énervé.

 _-Ha ouai... Eu. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, hein._

Rigola nerveusement la jeune archéologue.

 _-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !_

Grinça l'homme.

Dans la foulée et dans une tentative désespérée pour se défendre, la jeune femme attrapa au pif des pokéballs sur le tapis roulant et les envoya en combat.

 _-Bon... Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais aide moi ! Et toi aussi !_

Implora Lottis en ouvrant les pokéballs.

Un ramoloss et un magicarpe en sortirent. Le ramoloss regarda d'un air crétin le plafond pendant que le magicarpe remuait sur place d'un air pathétique en poussant des _« Carpe, carpe, carpe, magicarpe carpe... » ._

 _-Ils l'ont fait exprès. Je suis sûr, ils l'ont fait exprès..._

Gémit Lottis de désespoir sous les rires des hommes de la Team Rocket qui s'étaient levés pour rejoindre leur collègue.

Lottis tenta de s'enfuir, mais d'autres sbires lui bloquèrent le passage et elle se retrouva en deux secondes ligotée et ficelée comme un saucisson avec des cordes.

.

 **Chapitre 70 : Giovanni y es-tu.**

 _-Je veux rentrer chez moi !_

Chouina Lottis alors qu'elle était au tout dernier étage du sous-sol, ligotée et suspendue au-dessus des tapis roulants qui transportaient de nombreuses pokéballs volées. Elle avait les mains ligotées avec ses pieds et ressemblait à un groret, le pokémon cochon, qu'on s'apprêtait à faire rôtir.

 _-Arrête de te plaindre, on attend le retour de Giovanni pour savoir quoi faire de toi._

Ronchonna un sbire qui travaillait juste en dessous.

Lottis soupira, vivement que Tate vienne à son secours.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et les sbires se tournèrent d'un air ravi vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer : c'était Giovanni et il était toujours accompagné par son persian.

Enfin, Tate était revenu pour la sauver, se dit aussitôt Lottis avec soulagement. Visiblement, le professeur Chen et Délia n'étaient pas avec lui. Ils avaient sûrement déjà dû ressortir dehors grâce à lui.

Elle avait maintenant hâte que Tate vienne la rechercher et la sorte de là.

Les sbires se précipitèrent sur Giovanni.

 _-Boss, nous avons attrapé l'espionne, c'est elle, la fille de la Team Aqua._

Dit l'un d'eux en montrant la jeune femme du doigt.

Le Giovanni jeta un regard circonspect vers Lottis, un air pensif au visage et se tourna vers les sbires.

 _-Faites-la descendre de là, bande d'idiots. Je vais aller m'occuper d'elle à côté._

Dit-il d'un air exaspéré.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent et libérèrent Lottis qui se précipita sur Tate d'un air rassuré.

 _-Ha merci..._

Soupira-t-elle.

Bien que Lottis était toujours très fâchée et contrariée par le comportement de Tate et de cette petite mésaventure, elle semblait tout de même très soulagée de le retrouver et d'être enfin hors de danger.

L'homme jeta un regard vers la jeune archéologue et lui fit signe de la suivre dans la pièce d'à côté. C'est sans demander son reste que Lottis se précipita derrière lui pour s'éclipser de cette salle.

Quand Giovanni referma la porte derrière lui, Lottis se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras d'un air profondément reconnaissant.

 _-Merci, merci. Je me suis vraiment demandé si tu allais venir à mon aide. J'ai vraiment cru que ces crétins de la Team Rocket allaient me balancer dans la fausse aux grotademorvs._

Dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Mais quand elle releva la tête, elle remarqua que Tate avait une expression inhabituelle au visage.

Giovanni tendit alors sa main, attrapa Lottis par le haut de son tee-shirt et la souleva en l'air pour la positionner à la hauteur de ses yeux. Et bien sûr, avec autant de facilités que si elle avait été un chaton.

 _-Les membres de la Team Aqua sont encore plus stupides et pathétiques que je ne le pensais._

Fit Giovanni d'un air désolé.

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Ce n'était pas Tate... C'était le VRAI Giovanni.

Elle s'était totalement laissée embrouillée par la perfection du pouvoir de morphing de Tate, et elle s'était mélangé les pinceaux en prenant le véritable Giovanni pour lui.

Elle entre ouvrit la bouche d'un air affolé et ouvrit de grands yeux de terreur. Là, elle était mal.

 _-Euuu... Je.. Je... Eu..._  
Baragouina-t-elle.

 _-Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps plus longtemps avec une débile profonde dans ton genre. J'ai autre chose à faire._

Soupira Giovanni qui reposa brutalement Lottis par terre.

 _-Alors, vous allez me laisser rentrer chez moi ?_

Demanda Lottis d'un air inquiet.

 _-Bien sûr que non. Mes sbires vont se débarrasser de toi._

Railla Giovanni en repartant.

Deux étages au-dessus, Tate avait bien réalisé que le véritable Giovanni était arrivé. Ce qui allait considérablement changer ses plans et rendre leur évasion plus délicate. Il avait tout de même eu le temps de faire sortir les otages des cachots avant que les sbires ne se rendent compte de quelque chose et ne comprennent le pot aux roses.

Il rappela ensuite Lucien et le nidoking dans leurs pokéballs, reprit sa forme féminine de Team Rocket avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, sa courte jupe et ses longues bottes noires à talons aiguilles, puis, se précipita vers la salle où il avait laissé Lottis suivit par le professeur Chen, Delia et . Les deux journalistes, eux, n'avaient pas voulu les suivre et s'étaient empressés de prendre directement la sortie.

 _-Tate... Non, mais alors là franchement... Ton accoutrement est particulièrement indécent ! Si ta mère te voyait ainsi, elle en ferait un malaise !_

S'emporta le professeur Chen en toisant la tenue sulfureuse et la forme féminine de Tate d'un mauvais œil. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait se changer ainsi en femme, et il portait de longues bottes en cuir qui grimpaient le long de ses jambes.

 _-Elle en a vu d'autres, ma mère... Et puis... Arrête de regarder ma culotte._

Rétorqua Tate sous le regard maintenant outré du vieil homme.

Madame Ketchum se mit à rire de façon très amusée en voyant Tate ainsi.

 _-Mais laissez-le professeur, il s'amuse !_

Celui-ci lui répondit dans un grommellement incompréhensible.

 _-Dépêchez-vous au lieu de bavarder, Lottis nous attend là-bas. Il ne faut surtout pas que le véritable Giovanni nous tombes dessus._

Dit Tate d'un air blasé en ouvrant la porte.

Tout le monde rentra dans la pièce et referma prudemment la porte derrière eux.

 _-Elle est où ?_

Demanda le professeur Chen en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Tate se tourna vers la benne et regarda à l'intérieur. Mais il constata amèrement que tout son contenu avait disparu, et Lottis aussi par la même occasion.

En voyant la trappe grande ouverte au fond, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour comprendre que Lottis avait dû tomber dans les étages du dessous.

 _-Oh oh.._

Poussa Tate dans une grimace.

 _-Où est miss Asuna ?_

Redemanda le professeur Chen d'une voix plus rude à Tate.

 _-Eu... Je crois qu'elle est... Qu'elle est en bas._

Répondit Tate en lui montrant du doigt le passage dans la benne.

Le professeur Chen soupira et souffla d'un air fatigué et exaspéré.

 _-Tu nous en causes des soucis, tu le sais ça ?!_

 _-Oui bah je le sais, merci. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai passé dix ans de ma vie tout seul._

Ronchonna Tate en enjambant le rebord de la benne alors qu'il était en mini-jupe, montrant au passage sa petite culotte à dentelle rouge à tout le monde, et essaya de passer dans le conduit qui menait en bas. Il se laissa ensuite glisser tout en bas en se tenant aux rebords tel un ninja.

Le professeur Chen, Delia et le suivirent à leur tour et passèrent eux aussi dans le conduit pour descendre tout en bas et atterrir sur les tapis roulants.

 _-Hé ! Ce n'est pas un ascenseur ce truc !_

Éructa un sbire exaspéré de voir des personnes tomber pour la troisième fois consécutive sur les tapis roulants sous son nez.

Tate se releva sans lui prêter attention et se tourna vers ses complices qui venaient de le rejoindre.

 _-Bon, il faut retrouver Lottis au plus vite._

 _-Elle est peut-être dans la salle de jeux._

Répondit Madame Ketchum.

 _-Quoi, dans le casino ?_

S'étonna Tate.

 _-Ha non pas le casino. Le sbire de tout à l'heure nous a parlé d'une salle de jeux privée._

Tate lui jeta un regard affolé et descendit des tapis roulants. Il se tourna ensuite vers un autre des sbires qui travaillait dans cette salle.

 _-Où vous avez mis la jeune femme avec des cheveux rouges ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Le boss l'a emmené dans la salle derrière._

Répondit-il en lui montrant une porte en métal au fond de la pièce.

 _-Allons-y._

Dit Tate en partant devant.

Les sbires leur jetèrent des regards confus, mais préférèrent de pas intervenir à cause du costume de Rocket que portait Tate, et Delia.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lottis était en bien mauvaise posture. Elle fulminait intérieurement et en voulait terriblement à Tate pour l'avoir entraînée dans ces histoires.

 _-Va dans la benne qu'il me disait. Ne bouge pas qu'il me disait... Ça m'apprendra à faire confiance au fantominus de la pointe de la bien-aimée ! Il a peut-être évolué physiquement, mais mentalement, c'est toujours le même ! Pauvre crétin gazeux !_

Pesta-t-elle.

 _« Si je le revois, il va m'entendre ! »_

Lottis était encore une fois ligotée et attachée tout en se faisant suspendre au plafond, les mains liées dans le dos. Et elle n'était pas prête à pardonner à Tate pour ces mésaventures dans le casino Rocket de si tôt.

Elle jeta ensuite un regard affolé en bas. Sous ses pieds se trouvait un gigantesque aquarium remplit d'eau, et à l'intérieur, le plus gros aligatueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie nageait en cercle et la regardait de coté d'un air intéressé. Car le monstre semblait particulièrement affamé.

Aligatueur était un pokémon vraiment terrifiant. Et pour cause, il avait l'air d'un croisement entre un tyrannosaure et un crocodile bleu.

Il tenta un premier saut à la vue de son casse-croûte et ouvrit en grand sa puissante mâchoire afin de dévoiler son imposante dentition de crocs acérés. Il referma sa gueule dans le vide tout en manquant de peu la jeune femme, laissant raisonner un terrible claquement dans l'air. Puis, replongea lourdement dans son bassin, éclaboussant toute la salle au passage.

La jeune archéologue ravala craintivement sa salive en regardant le monstre disparaître sous l'eau.

 _-Je préférerais voir celui de mon Leader…_

Marmonna-t-elle.

Bien que le véritable Giovanni était déjà reparti pour son QG qui se trouvait non loin du Bourg-Palette, plusieurs hommes de la Team Rocket, eux, s'étaient attroupés autour de l'aquarium pour assister au spectacle. Certains faisaient des paris pour savoir combien de temps elle allait tenir avant de se faire dévorer tout cru. Alors que d'autres, se marraient et riaient en faisant remarquer que se faire manger par un pokémon aquatique était une fin particulièrement pathétique pour un membre de la Team Aqua.

Pour couronner le tout, monsieur Floren le père de Kita était présent lui aussi. Et il s'occupait personnellement de tenir la corde qui retenait Lottis au-dessus du bassin.

 _-Je fais le décompte ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-À 10, je lâche la corde !_

Ajouta monsieur Floren dans un grand sourire.

Devant la situation critique, Lottis détailla du regard l'aligatueur qui nageait en dessous et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle avait toujours su apprivoiser les pokémon sauvages et même les plus peureux d'entre eux pour pouvoir les approcher et les soigner.

Ce pokémon appartenait peut-être à la Team Rocket, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il serait indomptable pour autant.

Elle se mit alors à siffler un air de mélodie semblable à celui qu'elle avait joué à l'ocarina le jour de la fête des enfants. C'était un air qui apaisait les pokémon. Elle ne savait pas si ça marcherait, mais elle devait au moins essayer pour sauver sa peau.

Alors que tous les hommes de la Team Rocket faisaient le décompte pour que Floren lâche la corde, Tate arriva en force en claquant la porte. Il apparut sous sa forme féminine, suivit de près par le professeur Chen, Delia et son .

 _-Tiens bon Lottis ! J'arrive !_

S'écria Tate dans la précipitation.

Lottis jeta un regard intrigué vers Tate sous son apparence féminine, semblant ne pas le reconnaître. Mais la vue du professeur Chen et de Delia la rassura un peu.

Devant la terrible vision de Lottis suspendue au-dessus d'un pokémon féroce qui s'apprêtait à la dévorer vive, Tate changea de forme... Pour prendre celui de la jeune fille de la pointe de la bien-aimée.

Ses longs cheveux noirs se changèrent en de longs cheveux lisses et pourpres. Il se retrouva vêtu d'une longue robe blanche et une fleur d'hibiscus rouge était soigneusement attachée dans ses cheveux. Il dégagea une aura spectrale autour de lui et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un bleu profond.

Le professeur Chen lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu f..._

Puis d'un coup, il se figea.

Tate s'était mis à employer une forte attaque attraction sur tous les hommes présents dans la pièce.

.

 **Chapitre 71 : À la rescousse de Lottis.**

Toujours suspendue au-dessus du vide, ligoté, et les mains liées dans le dos au-dessus d'un aquarium géant, Lottis attendait que vienne son heure. Elle ne pouvait que fixer avec crainte un énorme aligatueur qui nageait sous ses pieds, prêt à la dévorer tout cru.

Heureusement, ses amis venaient de débarquer pour venir à son aide.

Devant l'urgence, Tate s'était changé en jeune fille de la pointe de la bien-aimée.

Une aura spectrale l'entourait, et un étrange pouvoir attirant se dégageait de lui. Le pokérus avait rendu ses capacités plus performantes, et son attaque attraction marcha encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Tous les sbires de la Team Rocket se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui, l'air transits d'amour, les yeux en cœur, rappelant l'état de James et Pierre à la pointe de la bien-aimée quand il les avaient hypnotisés.

 _-Comme elle est belle._

Fit-un des sbires.

 _-C'est la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue._

Dit un autre.

 _-Je l'aime ! Je l'aime !_

S'emporta un autre en tendant les bras vers lui.

Tate sembla lui même surpris par la réaction des sbires et recula de façon intimidée en les voyants approcher en grand nombre.

 _-Mmm... Je n'aurais peut-être pas du faire ça... Quand ils sont 1 ou 2 c'est utile et marrant... Mais pas quand ils sont 20 !_

Pensa-t-il tout haut, à demi paniqué.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout !_

Intervenu Delia d'un air positif et enjoué.

Devant cet attroupement de véritables zombis qui s'approchaient d'eux, Delia envoya son à la rescousse afin qu'il fasse une attaque mur lumière : Un grand mur semblable à du verre.

Cette protection inespérée crée par le pokémon clown apparu alors devant eux, empêchant les sbires d'approcher plus.

 _-M... Merci Delia._

Bredouilla Tate qui en rigola nerveusement en observant derrière le mur lumière une scène digne de Walking Dead. Car les sbires s'agglutinaient les uns sur les autres, le visage écrasé sur la vitre en bavant dessus. Mais il réalisa avec horreur que le professeur Chen aussi avait été touché par son hypnose de charme.

Il sentit une main l'agripper dans son dos et se retourna en panique.

 _-Mon amour. Je suis fou de toi._

Fit le vieil homme en prenant Tate dans ses bras, les yeux en cœurs.

 _-Ha nan, mais là t'abuses de te laisser aussi facilement hypnotiser !_

Sursauta Tate qui le poussa à le lâcher.

 _-Je veux un bisou._

Continua le professeur.

 _-NON. Ça ne va pas être possible, j'en ai bien peur !_

Grogna Tate en lévitant en l'air avec ses pouvoirs de pokémon spectre afin de se mettre hors de porté de l'homme qui voulait l'embrasser.

 _-Alors c'est ça ton plan pour aider Lottis ? Tu as de curieuses façons d'agir, mon garçon._

Rigola madame Ketchum qui observait Tate d'un œil amusé.

 _-Pourquoi tu te sauves ? Viens dans mes bras !_

Continua le professeur Chen d'un air attristé.

 _-Arrête ça ou je vais le dire à ma mère !_

Lança Tate d'un ton agressif.

Mais malheureusement pour Tate qui désirait juste sauver Lottis, la situation lui échappa totalement. Elle lui échappait à tel point que monsieur Floren qui était du coup lui aussi sous hypnose se retourna vers Tate et lâcha bêtement la corde qui retenait Lottis pour pouvoir aller le rejoindre.

C'est fatalement que la jeune archéologue tomba avec fracas dans l'eau et se retrouva incapable de remonter à la surface à cause des liens dans son dos. Elle se retrouvait bien malgré elle incapable de nager avec les bras liés dans son dos et ne pouvait que couler au fond de ce grand bassin et attendre son sort.

 _-Ho non ! Lottis est tombée dans l'eau !_

Cria Madame Ketchum à l'attention de Tate qui était trop absorbé par le professeur Chen. Car le vieil homme lui agrippait le pied avec acharnement et essayait même de le mordre pour le faire redescendre.

Tate jeta aussitôt un regard affolé vers l'aquarium, et constata qu'en même pas deux secondes, son amie venait de disparaître dans la gueule de l'aligatueur qui lui avait foncé dessus.

 _-Non !_

Poussa Tate en reprenant sa forme de spectrum.

Il se précipita désespérément vers l'aquarium, mais l'énorme pokémon marin sortit sa tête de l'eau et s'agrippa aux rebords de sa prison de verre avec des grosses pattes griffues.

Il planta ses griffes bien profondément sur les rebords et se hissa tout en haut avec difficulté.

Le gros pokémon grogna sur Tate qui s'approchait de lui et se souleva pour passer par dessus les rebords de son aquarium pour en sortir. Dans son geste, il renversa une bonne partie de son eau par-dessus l'aquarium, arrosa tous les sbires, et inonda toute la salle au passage.

Au contact de l'eau, tous les sbires semblèrent alors reprendre enfin leurs esprits, et regardèrent avec horreur le pokémon qui se dressait devant eux sur ses deux pattes arrière. Cet aligatueur était encore plus imposant hors de sa prison de verre et regardait tout le monde avec des yeux de fou.

C'était un pokémon particulièrement gros et plus grand que ses congénères normaux. Il était grand au point de pouvoir faire entrer une personne entière dans sa gueule.

Il poussa un long grognement agressif pour impressionner les sbires.

Tous reculèrent de peur.

Le monstre marin ouvrit alors la bouche et permit à Lottis d'en sortir pour qu'elle puisse descendre de là. Il ne l'avait finalement pas avalée... Car il l'avait tout simplement secourue en la prenant dans sa gueule. Il avait d'ailleurs coupé les cordes qui la retenaient avec ses crocs, lui permettant de dégager et soulager enfin ses poignets.

 _-Merci mon gros. Tu es un brave pokémon. Ho oui, c'est un gentil aligatueur ça !_

Dit Lottis en caressant la tête de l'aligatueur comme s'il s'agissait d'un gros chien.

Personne dans la salle ne semblait comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et surtout, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas mangé.

Le pokémon lui adressa un grand sourire ravi. Visiblement, la chanson de Lottis avait parfaitement fonctionné et même apprivoisé le pokémon monstrueux. Il semblait apte à n'écouter que la jeune archéologue et semblait prêt à obéir à ses moindres faits et gestes.

Tate poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que Lottis allait bien, et qu'elle avait mis le gros pokémon marin dans sa poche.

Lottis, qui se tenait encore sur sa tête, descendit prudemment de son dos pour prendre place derrière lui. Elle se positionna ensuite dans son dos et s'adressa à lui d'un air plus ferme et déterminé.

 _-Aller mon gros, asperge-moi tout ça ! On va refroidir un peu leurs hardeurs ! Ils se sont moqués de la Team Aqua. Et bien on va leur montrer QUI sont les meilleurs dresseurs de pokémon aquatiques !_

Le pokémon ouvrit en grand la bouche et déversa un véritable torrent sur ses ennemis.

Les sbires en face tentèrent vainement d'envoyer des pokémon au combat pour essayer de le neutraliser. Mais Tate reprit sa forme humaine masculine et envoya le nidoking en renfort aux côtés de Lottis afin de lui prêter main-forte.

Étrangement, le nidoking s'était mis à lui obéir en constatant que Tate possédait sa pokeball et chargea en duo avec l'aligatueur contre quelques pokémon moins forts envoyés en face par la Team Rocket comme des caninos, des smogogos, des rattatacs et des miaouss. Mais tous prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et détalèrent comme des laporeilles en voyant que le combat était inégal.

 _-Ouuaaa, c'est la première fois que je gagne un combat pokémon en utilisant des pokémon !_

S'écria Tate d'un air ravi en serrant les poings.

 _-On fait un bon duo avec aligatueur et nidoking._

S'enjoua le garçon aux cheveux bouclés en se tournant vers Lottis.

 _-Peut-être... Mais ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement pour tous les risques que tu nous as fait prendre._

Répondit Lottis d'un air fâché en détournant la tête.

L'aligatueur se tourna vers Lottis et Tate et se mit à quatre pattes, suivi de près par le nidoking.

Il marcha alors d'un pas lourd vers la jeune femme pour réclamer son affection.

 _-On va pouvoir sortir de là grâce à lui._

Dit Lottis en faisant signe au professeur, et Delia de la rejoindre tout en caressant la grosse tête de l'aligatueur.

Le professeur Chen jeta un œil vers les deux imposants pokémon d'un air un peu dubitatif et reporta son regard vers Tate et Lottis.

 _-Vous comptez les garder ?_

 _-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on les laisserait à la Team Rocket. Ils se servent des pokémon pour faire du mal aux gens et les maltraites. Ils méritent une vie bien meilleure que celle-ci._

Répondit Tate avec évidence.

 _-Oui je le sais qu'il est préférable de ne pas les leur laisser, mais je veux dire... Ils ne sont pas un peu...dangereux ?_

Questionna le professeur en pointant l'aligatueur du doigt.

 _-Tsss... Tu les trouves dangereux toi ? Heureusement que tu n'as pas vu l'evoli que j'ai dans ma pokeball alors... On dirait un croisement entre la poupée de chucky et l'exorciste._

Dit Tate très sérieusement.

À ces mots, Lottis jeta aussitôt un regard horrifié vers Tate.

Finalement, tout le monde put sortir sain et sauf du casino Rocket grâce à aligatueur et nidoking qui savaient se montrer très convaincants. En particulier devant les sbires qui voulaient leur barrer la route.

Dès la sortie du casino, Tate remarqua le comportement froid et distant de Lottis vis-à-vis de lui. Elle marchait tout devant en gardant un bon mètre de distance et ne lui adressa ni un mot, ni un regard.

Elle avait déjà l'air fâchée peu de temps avant son premier sauvetage, mais là, il ne l'avait jamais vu lui en vouloir à ce point. Et ça même lorsqu'elle avait découvert ses mensonges sur son apparence de pokémon.

Visiblement, elle lui en voulait beaucoup et n'arrivait pas à digérer cette escapade au casino Rocket.

Devant l'heure tardive et la nuit qui était déjà tombée, Delia et le professeur Chen décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, laissant derrière eux Lottis et Tate qui repartaient vers leur petite maison.

Lottis en profita pour capturer et rentrer l'aligatueur dans une nouvelle pokeball toute bleue et Tate rappela son tout nouveau nidoking dans sa pokeball noire et verte. Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin dans un silence religieux et pesant.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés jeta un regard triste vers Lottis, il ne savait pas comment la radoucir. Il ne savait d'ailleurs tout simplement pas comment se comporter avec une personne qui lui faisait la tête, étant donné qu'il avait évité au maximum d'être proche avec qui que ce soit pendant des années.

Les relations humaines lui échappaient donc toujours.

Il reporta son regard vers le sol d'un air abattu et ne chercha pas à ouvrir la conversation tout en espérant que cette ambiance maussade passe toute seule.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'humeur massacrante de Lottis empira d'un cran en apercevant un attroupement de personnes accoutrées dans des tenues invraisemblables devant chez eux. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Certains étaient même agenouillés devant la porte et embrassaient leur perron.

Elle jeta alors un regard assassin en biais vers Tate, semblant comprendre qu'il n'y était pas pour rien.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?!_

Ronchonna-t-elle.

 _-Je crois qu'ils sont là pour Arceus..._

Soupira Tate.

.

 **Chapitre 72 : Partenaires.**

Durant la nuit, Tate constata amèrement que Lottis ne vint pas le rejoindre pour dormir contre lui comme à son habitude. Bien qu'ils s'interdisaient mutuellement de se mettre en couple par éthique en attendant qu'il redevienne un véritable humain, ils avaient tout de même gardé l'habitude de partager leurs nuits l'un près de l'autre pour rester proches.

Mais maintenant, Lottis lui faisait la tête suite à leur escapade dans le casino Rocket. Et pour ne rien arranger, les témoins d'Arceus avaient débarqué chez eux en réclamant le pokémon divin et en squattant le pas de leur porte.

Tate avait dû passer une heure à les virer de chez eux à coups de pieds au derrière, mais cela n'avait pas radoucis Lottis pour autant.

Elle s'était du coup installée dans le canapé et n'avait aucune envie ni de le voir ni de le rejoindre pour l'instant.

Dans la chambre, Tate soupirait péniblement et était partagé par plusieurs sentiments mélangeant la tristesse, la colère et l'incompréhension.

Il regarda alors la pokéball de Kiki et se rappela de la façon avec laquelle le petit pokémon brun l'avait attaqué. Son regard était plein de haine et de mépris pour lui, et Tate en avait mal au cœur. À tel point qu'il n'avait pas le courage de le faire sortir de sa pokéball. Car s'il le faisait, le pokémon se jetterait à nouveau sur lui pour le mordre. Il posa alors la petite balle sur sa table de chevet et la regarda d'un air désolé.

Au bout d'une heure à se demander si Lottis allait finir par le rejoindre, Tate décida d'aller de lui-même la chercher en sortant de son lit.

Sans surprise, il la trouva allongée dans le canapé du salon avec Lucien et Chaussette blottis contre elle. Elle ne dormait pas non plus et avait laissé la télé allumée pour lui tenir compagnie.

Tate se plaça devant la tv et jeta un regard accusateur à Lottis sans bouger.

 _-Tu n'es pas transparent Tate... Du moins, pas sous cette forme-là._

Dit Lottis d'un ton las en serrant Chaussette contre elle. Mais Tate était bien décidé à la faire bouger.

 _-Tu viens te coucher ?_

 _-Je suis très bien là où je suis..._

Répondit Lottis dans une moue boudeuse.

Tate émit un grognement et entreprit de s'installer sur le canapé à son tour en se vautrant sur Lottis et les deux pokémon. Ce à quoi Lucien lui répondit d'un coup de patte dans la figure. Mais Tate ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et ne bougea pas de sa place.

 _-Si tu ne bouges pas, alors moi non plus._

Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Lottis tenta alors de le repousser, semblant énervée.

 _-Je suis fâchée après toi, tu ne vois donc pas ? J'ai besoin de digérer ces deux jours à te voir agir n'importe comment, alors je n'ai plus envie de te voir pour le moment._

Râla-t-elle.

 _-Quoi ?! Je ne fais pas n'importe quoi !_

S'indigna Tate.

 _-La nuit dernière, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir partir seul je ne sais où en pleine nuit, au risque qu'il ne t'arrive du mal. Je me suis même en quelque sorte sacrifiée pour te nourrir en subissant un devorêve, afin que tu n'aies plus à chasser et à te comporter comme un pokémon sauvage au risque qu'il n'arrive un malheur. Et aujourd'hui, tu es parti tout seul sur un coup de tête dans le repère de la Team Rocket sans même tenir compte de ma présence ou de mes sentiments._

 _-Lottis, c'était différent aujourd'hui je ne voulais pas..._

Répondit Tate, mais Lottis n'avait pas fini de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

 _-J'ai eu très peur aujourd'hui, et pas une seule fois tu ne m'as mise au courant de tes agissements ou fait confiance. Tu m'as juste laissé un stupide mot pour me dire que tu étais déjà parti... Parti sur un coup de tête. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi, et le professeur Chen, Delia et moi avons risqué nos vies pour toi en plus. Mais toi tu t'en fiches, tu continues de te comporter comme un pokémon sauvage et solitaire._

S'emporta-t-elle en se levant avec colère.

 _-Tu te comportes toujours comme si tu étais tout seul. Comme autrefois quand nous étions allés dans les pyramides de pokémonpolis, quand tu m'avais abandonné pour partir de ton côté... comme si je ne comptais pas._

Ajouta-t-elle en pleurant.

 _-Je voulais sauver l'evoli de mon amie d'enfance. J'ai voulu t'en parler, mais tu avais l'air de t'en moquer complètement. Tout ce qui t'inquiétait, c'était de ne plus me voir sortir dehors la nuit._

Gronda Tate pour se défendre.

 _-Je ne m'en moquais pas, j'ai juste jugé que de te voir partir chasser la nuit était plus grave et urgent. Tu ne réalises pas que ton comportement te mets en danger, mais, met aussi les autres en danger ?_

 _-Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est pour ça que je vivais seul. Je n'arrête pas de le dire. Pourquoi tu croyais que je te repoussais autant au début à la pointe de la bien-aimée ?!_

Gronda Tate.

Lucien et Chaussette regardaient tristement leurs maîtres se disputer. Ne sachant pas comment les calmer, ils préférèrent finalement se lever pour partir dormir dans le bureau avec Piou-Piou le brasegali sur le lit clic-clac qui leur était réservé.

 _-Oui justement, quand tu as pris l'apparence de Giovanni et que je l'ai ensuite pris pour toi, j'ai compris qu'il y avait un gouffre entre nous. Parce que tu fais n'importe quoi sans réfléchir aux conséquences ni aux risques que tu fais encourir à tes proches. Je ne te traiterais pas d'égoïste parce que tu as ta façon à toi de prendre soin de ceux que tu aimes, mais tu ne sais pas te mettre à la place des autres._

Répondit Lottis.

 _-Je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre en danger, bien au contraire. C'est pour ne pas que tu sois blessée que je n'ai justement pas voulu que tu viennes. Pour ne pas que tu finisses dans une situation comme cette après-midi. Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre, mais tu l'as fait quand même._

Répondit Tate d'un air dur.

 _-Je croyais que nous étions des partenaires. On devrait normalement pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre. Mais visiblement, tu ne veux jamais compter sur moi quand tu en as besoin._

Dit Lottis d'une voix cassée avant de partir.

Tate entre ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Puis, il se leva pour la rejoindre dans la chambre, elle était encore fâchée, mais il tenta tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner en la prenant dans ses bras pour dormir.

 _-Tu as raison, nous sommes des partenaires. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je te promets que je ne partirais plus nulle part comme ça sans toi._

Lui murmura Tate dans l'espoir de la radoucir.

Lottis se tourna vers lui pour l'enlacer et se blottir dans ses bras. Mais Tate sembla prendre une importance démesurée aux paroles de Lottis.

Le lendemain, Lottis se réveilla tout doucement dans les bras de Tate. Elle semblait de meilleure humeur et n'avait plus l'air de lui en vouloir pour son comportement de la veille.

Elle bâilla longuement avant de se pencher ensuite sur son compagnon pour le réveiller en lui chatouillant le nez.

Tate ouvrit les yeux d'un air lent et endormi, s'étira comme un chat et lui adressa un sourire très doux juste après.

 _-On dirait que tu n'es plus fâché._

Dit-il d'un air soulagé.

Lottis lui répondit d'un baiser sur le front, et tourna ensuite la tête vers la table de chevet. Après hésitation, elle tendit le bras pour attraper la pokeball de kiki d'un air intéressé.

 _-Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas encore pu voir le petit evoli. Il doit avoir faim._

Dit-elle d'un air tendre en attrapant la pokeball.

Tate se leva d'un coup et la stoppa dans son geste.

 _-Attends ! Crois-moi, il vaudrait mieux le faire sortir dans le salon._

Soupira-t-il d'un air grave en prenant la petite pokéball dans ses mains.

 _-Pourquoi ? Il y a un souci avec lui ?_

 _-Kiki est vraiment, vraiment très agressif... Il a dû subir de mauvais traitements là bas. J'ai pu de justesse récupérer sa pokéball que le père de Kita avait laissée par terre, mais il a essayé littéralement de me sauter à la gorge. J'ai eu très peur sur le coup et j'ai dû me jeter sur sa pokéball pour le rentrer dedans dès que monsieur Floren avait quitté la pièce, et je n'ai plus osé le ressortir de sa pokéball depuis._

Expliqua Tate d'un air attristé.

 _-Ensuite, quand j'ai entendu dans le couloir des sbires dire qu'ils avaient mis la main sur une espionne de la Team Aqua, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de toi et je me suis précipité vers les cachots pour te venir en aide._

Ajouta Tate.

Et effectivement, quand la pokéball de Kiki s'ouvrit dans le salon, Lottis découvrit avec effarement un petit evoli couvert de blessures. Il était très agressif et grognait d'un air belliqueux sur tout le monde.

Son poil se hérissait dès qu'on approchait de lui et fit même le gros dos comme un chat.

Lottis tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais le petit evoli poussa un long grognement d'avertissement avant de se jeter sur elle. _« Meurs ! Meurs ! »_ Cria de rage le petit evoli dans sa langue de pokémon.

 _-Mais ça ne va pas ?!_

Répliqua Tate qui s'empressa d'intervenir et fit reculer Lottis de peu avant qu'elle ne se fasse mordre. Il du même se résoudre à utiliser une de leur chaise en guise de bouclier pour ne pas que le petit monstre ne leur saute dessus.

Mais cela n'impressionna pas Kiki qui chargea plusieurs fois la chaise et y planta ses crocs et ses griffes tout en poussant des hurlements furieux.

 _-Meurs, meurs sale créature des enfers !_

Cria Kiki.

 _-Sois poli !_

Râla Tate à son attention.

 _-Toi, je ne te parle pas ! Je te déteste ! Sale bête immonde et puante !_

Grogna Kiki à un Tate qui en tira une expression outrée.

 _-Tu devrais peut-être l'hypnotiser pour le calmer un peu ?_

Proposa alors Lottis.

 _-Non, il a besoin de se défouler. Il faut qu'il se calme de lui-même._

Répondit Tate.

Après plusieurs assauts particulièrement agressifs, la chaise était maintenant couverte de profondes marques sur le bois de ses pieds. Le pokémon en arracha même un morceau, qui vola plus loin dans la pièce.

Il tenta ensuite d'attaquer à nouveau plusieurs fois, avant de se résoudre à battre en retraite. Il se retourna alors en poussant de nouveaux cris de fou _« Vous finirez tous dans un trou au fond du jardin ! »_ cria-t-il, avant de partir en courant pour se cacher sous un meuble.

 _-Mmm... Il a effectivement l'air... Un peu énervé._

Admit Lottis en se penchant par terre pour essayer de le voir sous la commode du salon. Tate attrapa fermement Lottis en l'agrippant pas les hanches pour la reculer avant que l'evoli ne revienne à la charge pour l'attaquer au visage et l'incita à rester à une bonne distance du pokémon.

 _-Ne t'approche pas trop... Il est vraiment furax..._

Dit Tate.

Lottis lui adressa une petite moue non convaincue, elle aurait bien voulu l'apprivoiser. Mais un bruit les interrompit : on venait de frapper à la porte.

 _-Tu crois que les témoins d'Arceus sont revenus ?_

Demanda Lottis dans une grimace.

Tate ronchonna et s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée. Il demanda une dernière fois à Lottis de rester éloignée du meuble et jeta ensuite un œil dehors.

 _-Oui... ?_

Demanda-t-il en entre ouvrant sa porte.

Il constata avec horreur que devant son perron, des dizaines de personnes habillées en blanc semblaient attendre le déluge et le regardaient comme s'il allait apporter la paix dans le monde.

Il soupira de fatigue. Comme l'avait pressenti Lottis, les témoins d'Arceus étaient revenus.

 _-Vous voulez Arceus... C'est ça ?_

Demanda Tate dans un regard de fatigue.

Tout le monde approuva dans la seconde et se mit à implorer son apparition.

 _-Il n'est pas là. Désolé. Il ne viendra plus, alors, ne revenez plus !_

Gronda Tate en refermant la porte derrière lui d'un air nonchalant.

Il poussa un long soupir et retourna auprès de Lottis qui ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou non.

 _-Je crois qu'il va falloir déménager... J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont revenir tous les jours..._

Grommela Tate à Lottis en jetant un dernier regard ennuyé vers la porte.

 _-C'est malin ça... La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras deux fois avant de te changer en Arceus devant des inconnus._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Je vais préparer à manger... Ikana et Lucien attendent déjà leur petit déjeuner._

Ajouta Tate en partant vers la cuisine.

Lottis le regarda disparaître derrière la porte et entreprit ensuite de s'asseoir en tailleur devant la commode. Elle avait l'intention d'apprivoiser Kiki et elle ne baisserait pas les bras comme ça.

Une fois bien installée, elle resta sans bouger à sa place. Une idée lui était venue en tête, elle voulait essayer d'adoucir la colère du petit evoli.

Elle attrapa donc sa sacoche qui traînait sur une chaise non loin d'elle et l'ouvrit pour y chercher son ocarina et un vieux carnet de notes.

Une fois ses affaires en main, elle reposa son sac sur la chaise et ouvrit le petit livre d'un air songeur et pensif. Elle semblait chercher une mélodie en particulier et tournait les pages avec attention.

.

 **Chapitre 73 : Le fabuleux pouvoir de l'ocarina.**

Quand Tate retourna dans le salon avec une gamelle remplit de croquettes pour pokémon à la main, il trouva Lottis en train de jouer de l'ocarina.

La musique était différente de l'autre fois, mais elle était toujours très douce et apaisante. Tate se sentit étrangement bien et détendu, comme si on venait d'apaiser toutes ses angoisses et les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés autrefois.

Il resta immobile à écouter la mélodie, jusqu'à réaliser que Kiki venait de sortir timidement sa tête d'en dessous du meuble.

Après quelques minutes à écouter Lottis jouer de l'ocarina, Kiki sortit complètement de sa cachette et alla s'installer sur les genoux de la jeune femme d'un air apaisé. Il ferma doucement ses yeux, et resta blotti dans ses jambes. Il venait de s'endormir.

Une fois l'evoli apaisé, Lottis reposa délicatement son instrument de musique à côté d'elle et se mit à caresser le petit pokémon brun d'un air tendre.

 _-La mélodie d'Oracion est toujours la plus efficace pour adoucir les pokémon en colère._

Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle leva ensuite la tête pour s'adresser à Tate qui l'observait avec une grande attention.

 _-Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à nous... Beaucoup de temps._

Admit-elle tristement.

Tate hocha positivement la tête. Il allait pour le moment laisser Kiki avec Lottis quelque temps, afin qu'elle le radoucisse. Car il le savait, Kiki ne le laisserait pas l'approcher ou le toucher dans l'immédiat.

Tate observa alors le petit instrument de musique d'un air intrigué, et posa à Lottis une question qu'il se posait depuis un moment à son sujet :

 _-Où as-tu appris à jouer de l'ocarina ?_

 _-Quand j'étais toute petite. Avec celui qui appartenait autrefois à ma mère... Mais un jour, on nous l'a volé chez mon grand-père. Heureusement, j'en ai trouvé un autre à Hoenn dans les ruines d'un désert._

Répondit tristement Lottis.

Tate sembla surpris. Mais quelque part, cela expliquerait son talent de musicienne. Elle tenait probablement ce don pour apprivoiser les pokémon par la musique de sa mère.

Quelques semaines passèrent doucement, et durant deux mois, Tate et Lottis passèrent une grande partie de leur temps à s'occuper du nidoking qu'ils avaient renommé Akane, de Kiki l'evoli, de l'aligatueur renommé Blue et de Kenny le crustabri. Les quatre pokémon avaient tous été maltraités et ils avaient beaucoup de travail à faire sur eux pour leur redonner confiance en l'humain. En particulier Kiki qui était devenu agressif avec tout le monde, humains comme pokémon, et seule Lottis à présent arrivait à le toucher sans se faire mordre. Tate décida donc carrément de donner Kiki à Lottis en lui cédant sa pokéball. Le petit evoli se retrouva donc sous la responsabilité de la jeune femme.

Quant aux témoins d'Arceus, ils revenaient eux aussi tous les jours afin de réclamer le pokémon divin à Tate. Ce qui commençait très sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de nos deux amis. Et l'idée de déménager commençait vraiment à être une option non négligeable à leurs yeux. D'autant plus qu'ils auraient de toute façon besoin de se rapprocher de l'arène de Jadielle dans les mois qui arriveraient.

Un soir, Lottis alla se positionner devant Tate qui s'était paresseusement allongé sur le canapé, et semblait occupé à regarder un peu la télévision avant d'aller au lit. Il cherchait à se décontracter afin d'évacuer tout le stress accumulé dans la journée.

La jeune archéologue se pencha sur lui pour attraper sa main et lui parler.

 _-Ça va faire une semaine depuis ton dernier repas. Du coup... Il va falloir que tu manges à nouveau aujourd'hui. Tu viens ?_

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés lui jeta une moue un peu triste, elle parlait bien sûr de le faire manger avec un devorêve.

Il n'aimait jamais faire ça, mais il se leva sans protester plus que ça, car ça faisait plusieurs fois déjà qu'il se nourrissait de cette façon grâce à elle et finalement, ça lui convenait plutôt bien.

Comme à chaque fois, Lottis prit place en s'allongeant sur le lit et Tate s'installa à côté d'elle. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'elle était bien installée, il employa une hypnose, puis un devorêve et entra dans son rêve et ses souvenirs afin de se nourrir.

Une fois Lottis endormit, Tate se retrouva dans l'habituel souvenir du tropius dans la jungle de Hoenn sous son apparence humaine. C'était devenu leur lieu de rencontre avant de décider quel genre de rêve ou de souvenir ils allaient visiter pour que Tate puisse manger dans un dévorêve.

 _-Tu veux que l'on crée un rêve de toute pièce cette fois-ci ?_

Proposa Lottis.

Tate rougit un peu et acquiesça en silence.

Mais Lottis se tourna vers lui dans un doux sourire.

 _-Tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose..._

 _-Ha ? Tu as une idée de rêve ?_

 _-Nous pourrions nous allonger dans l'herbe et profiter du rêve pour nous détendre. On pourrait imaginer quelque chose de doux et reposant et rester l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit._

Tate se mit à rougir un peu plus en voyant son amie s'approcher de lui.

Ils s'enlacèrent aussitôt l'un l'autre et semblèrent heureux de se retrouver de cette façon.

 _-C'est vrai qu'en plus ici... Personne ne nous embêtera._

Admit Tate en la serrant contre lui.

En un claquement de doigts, Lottis fit disparaître dans son rêve la jungle et fit tomber la nuit. Elle pouvait modeler ce monde dans lequel elle et Tate se trouvaient grâce aux pouvoirs du spectrum.

Tel un pokémon de type fée, la jeune archéologue fit apparaître au-dessus de leurs têtes un grand ciel dégagé et étoilé brillant de mille feux. Des astres se mélangeaient aux étoiles, et un décor d'un autre monde se mit en place avec trois lunes et une planète à anneaux. Un léger vent doux souffla dans les herbes qui ondulaient sous leurs pieds et l'océan apparut non loin alors qu'ils étaient en hauteur sur une corniche.

Un phare au loin brillait dans la nuit et le chant de quelques pokémon marins se mêla au clapotis des vagues.

La vue qui s'en dégageait était féerique et Lottis et Tate restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit à regarder la mer. Ils n'avaient plus envie de quitter le rêve tellement ils étaient bien ensemble et s'échangèrent même un baiser... Même si ce n'était que le temps d'un rêve.

Le réveil fut difficile quand le jour se leva enfin. Déjà pour Lottis qui avait une migraine affreuse et qui peinait de plus en plus à se lever après chaque nouveau dévorêve, mais aussi pour Tate, qui n'arrêtait pas de se dire que leur nuit ensemble n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'au final, tout ça le faisait plus souffrir qu'autre chose, car il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait.

Car il ne voulait pas juste l'aimer dans un rêve, il voulait l'aimer en vrai. Seulement pour ça, il fallait encore et toujours qu'il trouve une solution pour redevenir humain.

Tate soupira de tristesse en se levant et entreprit d'aller faire un saut dans la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette et de nourrir ensuite leurs pokémon le temps que Lottis se lève.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que la jeune archéologue arriva enfin à se sortir du lit. Mais elle se sentait anormalement faible, elle avait froid, ses jambes la tenaient à peine et des douleurs la prenaient au niveau des muscles et en bas du dos en plus des migraines. Probablement à cause des attaques devorêves répétées chaque semaine, et chacun de ses réveils devenaient de plus en plus pénibles. Mais elle ne voulait pas le dire à Tate, car elle lui avait promis de le nourrir avec ses rêves pour lui éviter les croquettes.

Quand elle avança vers la cuisine, elle fut prise d'un violent vertige. Sa vision devint noire quelques instants et elle perdit l'équilibre pour se rattraper maladroitement contre le mur. Il lui fallut quelques interminables secondes pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de rejoindre Tate dans le salon, comme si de rien était.

Au grand soulagement de Lottis, Tate semblait ne se rendre compte de rien pour le moment. Mais ça n'allait pas durer.

Le lendemain, Tate comprit bien que Lottis était encore très faible. Elle avait encore une fois du mal à se lever et peinait à sortir du lit alors même qu'il n'avait pas fait de devorêve sur elle la veille.

Tate décida donc de la ménager, et l'obligea à rester au lit toute la journée.

 _-Écoute Lottis, si tu es malade, restes allongé et reposes toi. Je vais aussi rester ici avec toi le temps que tu ailles mieux._

 _-Mais tu devais aller signer des papiers importants à Jadielle pour la succession de l'arène aujourd'hui... Vous deviez apporter toute cette paperasse avec ta mère à votre rendez-vous chez le notaire. Tu ne peux pas rester ici._

 _-Mais je ne veux pas partir quelque part sans toi... Je te l'avais promis._

Répondit Tate d'un air inquiet.

 _-Tu peux très bien te passer de moi pour signer des papiers... Si tu n'y vas pas, ça risque de poser pas mal de problèmes et il faudra reprendre des rendez-vous. Mais si vraiment tu ne veux pas me laisser seule dans mon état, je peux essayer de venir..._

Soupira Lottis en essayant de se lever.

 _-Non c'est bon, je ne veux pas que tu te lèves, tu es trop faible... je vais demander à Ikana et Piou-Piou de veiller sur toi..._

Dit-il en la recouchant et en la bordant avec la couette. Puis, il lui caressa la joue d'un air inquiet.

Lottis chercha à le rassurer comme elle le pouvait.

 _-Ça va, je peux encore me lever..._

 _-J'ai dit non. Tu restes au lit aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas négociable... Je vais te préparer à manger pour le petit-déjeuner et après je pars à Jadielle. Je rentrerais ce soir, donc je demanderais à Piou-Piou et à Ikana de s'occuper de toi._

Dit Tate d'un ton plus sévère.

Lottis n'insista pas plus, il était vrai qu'elle se sentait particulièrement faible et rester au lit ne lui déplairait pas.

 _-D'accord..._

Capitula-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 _-Si tu ne vas pas mieux demain, j'appellerais un médecin._

Ajouta Tate qui alluma au passage la petite télévision de leur chambre, puis partit dans la cuisine.

Peu après, il fut de retour en compagnie des pokémon de Lottis et de son osselait. Il tenait dans ses mains une assiette et des croissants tout chauds qu'il donna à Lottis. Kiki s'empressa de venir lui aussi et de se rouler en boule contre la jeune fille.

Tate se pencha ensuite sur Lottis et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, se tourna vers leurs pokémon.

 _-Ikana, Kiki, Piou-Piou, je compte sur vous pour veiller sur elle !_

Dit-il en regardant à tour de rôle les pokémon qui étaient placés autour de lui.

 _-Je veillerais sur elle bien mieux que toi, petite pourriture._

Cracha Kiki en feulant sur Tate, puis, en frottant sa tête d'un air innocent sur Lottis.

Les deux autres pokémon hochèrent positivement la tête en regardant ensuite Tate partir par la porte dans un _« A ce soir tout le monde ! »_.

Une fois Kiki, Piou-Piou, Ikana et Chaussette allongés contre Lottis dans le lit pour lui tenir compagnie, et son petit-déjeuner dans les mains, Tate prit ses autres pokémon avec lui et grimpa dans sa voiture pour partir à Jadielle.

Au bout d'une heure de route, il arriva enfin chez sa mère Agatha qui l'attendait seule à la maison avec une liasse de documents à signer et de contrats à lire qu'elle avait récupérée chez le notaire.

Tate soupira avant de prendre place sur la table du salon avec un stylo et attrapa la montagne de papiers qui l'attendait.

Sa mère lui apporta un thé et des biscuits pour le réconforter.

 _-Courage mon petit. Encore 500 signatures, et tu auras fini._

Ria-t-elle sous le regard de désespoir de son fils.

Après plus de deux heures complètes passées devant sa liasse de documents qu'il lisait, remplissait et signait, Tate décida de faire une pause.

Il se leva et trouva sa mère qui s'occupait d'un gros ectoplasma, c'était celui de son père. Un second ectoplasma, celui de sa mère, était assis à côté et mangeait un gâteau avec un spectrum. En réalité, ce spectrum était le petit qu'avaient eu leurs deux ectoplasmas ensemble il y avait bien longtemps.

La vieille femme se tourna vers son fils dans un sourire.

 _-Tu as déjà fini ?_

Ria t-elle.

Tate regarda les deux ectoplasmas en lui répondant juste un _« Ouai... »_ et ravala sa salive avant de poser une question d'un air timide.

 _-Au fait, je me demandais... Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment tu avais rencontré mon père. Tu disais qu'il venait à l'origine des îles orange, c'est ça ?_

Bredouilla-t-il.

 _-C'est vrai... Si tu veux, je peux te raconter notre histoire._

Répondit la vieille femme dans un sourire avant d'inviter son fils à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle attrapa un gros livre de photos de famille qui traînait dans une étagère et lui montra des photographies d'une île paradisiaque.

 _-Voici l'île Shamouti dans l'archipel orange au sud de Johto. C'est ici qu'est né ton père avant de migrer à Kanto avec sa famille... C'est aussi ici que nous nous sommes mariés._

Dit-elle en tournant la première page afin de débuter son récit...

.

Le récit d'Agatha allait pouvoir commencer et tout en tournant la première page de son gros livre, racontait à son fils comment elle avait connu son père environ 50 ans plus tôt...

 **Chapitre 74 : Le passé d'Agatha et du professeur Chen. Partie 1.**

Il y a bien longtemps, quelque part sur l'île Shamouti, une île comparable au paradis sur terre dans les archipels orange, un enfant de dix ans du nom de Fergus Kikuko vivait sur cette petite terre tropicale aux allures de rêves.

La mer cristalline y bordait les plages de sable fin, et le vent chaud soufflait et agitait les longues feuilles des bananiers et des palmiers. Le jeune garçon avait une peau un peu mate due au climat tropical de son île, des yeux gris légèrement bridés et une épaisse tignasse de cheveux noirs et bouclés sur la tête qui s'emmêlaient. Quelques feuilles d'arbres s'étaient glissées dans ses mèches qui lui tombaient sur le nez. Il semblait plutôt négligé et sauvage et était habillé avec un grand tee-shirt coloré tout simple. Il portait aussi un bermuda brun et se baladait pieds nus à même sur le sable blanc.

Il vivait littéralement dans un lieu magique et tranquille où la végétation se paraît d'une belle couleur turquoise quand le soleil est au plus bas dans le ciel, et où un paisible vent chaud soufflait sous les branchages. De nombreux pokémon y vivaient cachés dans les feuillages et les hibiscus... Et certaines légendes racontaient même que parmi eux, des créatures encore plus extraordinaires, comme les oiseaux légendaires, y vivaient !

L'île était d'ailleurs très rythmée et bercée par toutes ses légendes et racontait que le gardien des abysses et le gardien des cieux apportaient la vie et la sérénité sur l'île. L'un représentant la lune et l'autre le soleil.

Un nouveau matin se levait sur l'île, des Hoothoots somnolaient sur des branches et commençaient à tomber dans un profond sommeil en vue des premiers rayons de soleil qui illuminaient le ciel. Des noadkokos à la silhouette inhabituelle et au corps allongé patrouillaient sur la plage. Des coxys rampaient au pied des arbres et cherchaient activement de la nourriture entre les épaisses fougères. Plusieurs cerfrousses marchaient calmement dans l'herbe encore humide par la rosée jusqu'à un grand lac au cœur de l'île afin de s'y désaltérer.

Plus au nord, près de l'océan, un peuple y vivait dans une jolie petite ville façonnée dans la pierre et cohabitait en harmonie avec la nature et les pokémon depuis des générations.

Tous les ans, les habitants de l'île célébraient de nombreuses fêtes en l'honneur des oiseaux légendaires et leur vouaient un culte sans pareil.

C'était d'ailleurs pendant un de ces jours de fête que le père de Fergus décida d'emmener son fils avec lui en forêt afin de faire une offrande à Ho-Oh, le dieu du soleil, sur l'île hôtel la plus au sud de l'île Shamouti.

 _-C'est encore loin papa ?_

Demanda Fergus avec impatience alors qu'il sautait sur des grosses pierres plus hautes que lui avec la même agilité qu'un capumain.

 _-Patience, mon fils, ce n'est plus très loin._

 _-Dis papa... Pourquoi nous devons offrir des cadeaux aux oiseaux légendaires ?_

Demanda alors le petit garçon à son père d'un air curieux.

 _-Une légende raconte qu'un jour, Sulfura apporta sur l'île une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges alors que le lieu n'était qu'un caillou désolé sans vie ni habitants. Elle est devenue notre princesse et elle était la seule à pouvoir approcher et toucher les oiseaux légendaires. Sulfura offrit la chaleur à l'île, et les autres oiseaux apportèrent la vie, pour que nous puissions nous installer._

 _-C'est pour ça que tous les ans, le village désigne une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges pour jouer la princesse et qu'elle joue un air avec son ocarina ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Oui, car l'ocarina apaise les cœurs des pokémon._

 _-Et le gardien des abysses et des cieux ?_

 _-Ces deux-là sont venus pour surveiller les trois oiseaux légendaires qui se battaient, car ils ne s'entendaient pas. Le gardien des abysses calma la colère des trois oiseaux, alors que le gardien des cieux ressuscita les habitants de l'île qui avaient péri dans le fléau que Sulfura, Artikodin et Electhor avaient créé. Ils sont les gardiens de la paix et de l'harmonie._

Dit le père.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel, le père de Fergus s'agenouilla devant et déposa une gerbe de fleurs et des baies sur une grande stèle de pierre gravée avant de joindre ses mains pour prier :

 _-Hô gardien des cieux, protège et veille sur ma famille. Nous te remercions cette année encore pour la vie que tu apportes sur notre île._

Dit-il d'une voix calme à l'attention de Ho-Oh sous le regard attentif de son fils.

Fergus imita ensuite son père et répéta les mêmes mots avant de repartir chez eux.

Plus tard, la mère de Fergus lui annonça qu'elle partait vivre à Kanto. Car la jeune femme se retrouvait mutée bien malgré elle pour poursuivre sa carrière de professeur sur le continent de Kanto. Mais son père ne souhaitait pas quitter cette île qu'il aimait tant et qui comptait tellement à son cœur. Car il vouait et consacrait sa vie aux oiseaux légendaires.

C'est ainsi que ses parents se séparèrent et que le pauvre garçon suivit sa maman, le cœur lourd, jusqu'à une nouvelle ville... Jadielle.

Sa nouvelle vie en ville s'annonçait des plus difficile pour lui, bien loin de sa belle île et de ses nombreuses coutumes. Il devrait s'adapter malgré lui à toutes ces nouvelles mentalités, et à un nouveau rythme de vie.

Gardant encore ses mauvaises habitudes de l'île Shamouti, Fergus marcha pieds nus le long d'une petite ruelle à Jadielle et s'empressa de rejoindre son école pour son premier jour de cours. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient toujours aussi mal peignés, et pire encore, il voulait faire une entrée fracassante en présentant ses propres coutumes à ses futurs nouveaux camarades de classe.

Il s'était donc vêtu d'habits semblables à un pagne un peu large et crasseux avec un grand masque en bois présentant la tête d'un pokémon dragon sur le visage.

En passant la petite porte en bois de son école, il fut accueilli par la maîtresse qui était à l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé à la vue de ses habits et le laissa entrer dans la classe :

 _-Euuu... Bonjour mon petit... Tu es ?_

 _-Je suis Fergus Kikuko madame ! Je suis nouveau._

Répondit le petit dans un sourire radieux en retirant son masque.

 _-Ha oui... Le jeune Kikuko de l'île Shamouti... Je vois... Et bien entre..._

Continua-t-elle dans une grimace gênée sans trop savoir si elle devait lui faire une remarque à propos de son accoutrement.

En entrant dans la classe, Fergus sentit très vite un malaise pesant vis-à-vis des élèves qui se moquèrent doucement de ses habits à sa vue. Les chuchotements et les ricanements fusaient à droite et à gauche.

Finalement, Fergus sentit un gouffre immense entre lui et ces enfants. Autant pour la différence de couleur de sa peau, qui était un peu plus bronzée que la normale, que ses yeux en amande et ses habits également juraient avec les tenues sobres et ternes que portaient les autres enfants.

On aurait tout simplement dit qu'il revenait de la plage après plusieurs mois de vacances pour se mêler à des élèves travailleurs qui n'avaient pas quitté leur école depuis des années.

Mal à l'aise, il chercha à droite et à gauche une place avec désespoir en espérant tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir son ami. Et surtout, quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas.

Son regard se posa finalement sur un des bureaux dans la rangée du devant.

À côté d'une place vide, un garçon plutôt maigrichon et aux cheveux bruns clairs semblait plongé et concentré sur une feuille de dessin. Visiblement, il avait tout juste son âge, voir à peine un an de moins que lui, et pourtant, son regard très concentré reflétait déjà une grande maturité.

Contrairement à Fergus, il était très bien coiffé et ses habits étaient parfaitement propres et étincelants. Il portait d'ailleurs une simple chemise brune soigneusement repassée et un pantalon bleu.

Ce petit garçon, c'était Samuel Chen, le futur professeur Chen.

Fergus décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et s'avança d'un pas maladroit vers la place vide afin de s'y asseoir. En dépit de la différence physique et vestimentaire entre les deux garçons, Fergus s'installa à côté de Samuel Chen et espéra ne pas se faire virer ou disputer.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns clairs ne lui fit aucune remarque négative. Et pour cause, il semblait très occupé à griffonner quelque chose sur une feuille de papier. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il observa ensuite silencieusement le dessin que son camarade était en train de faire. Visiblement, il dessinait des pokémon, et quelqu'un qui aimait les pokémon ne pouvait pas être méchant.

Afin d'attirer un peu son attention... dans l'espoir de se faire un ami, Fergus sortit à son tour une feuille :

 _-Tu aimes dessiner toi aussi ?_

Lui demanda alors Sam qui sembla prendre conscience de la présence de son nouveau voisin à l'instant même où le papier canson effleura la table.

 _-Oui, enfin je ne sais pas... Je n'avais jamais dessiné avant._

Répondit Fergus d'une petite voix timide.

 _-Tu es le nouveau, hein. C'est quoi ton prénom ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Je m'appelle Fergus. Et je viens des archipels orange._

 _-Moi c'est Sam. Et j'habite au Bourg-Palette, mais je viens à l'école ici car mon village n'en possède pas._

Répondit le jeune garçon.

Les deux garçons commencèrent alors à discuter et tout doucement à devenir de bons amis.

Ils s'entendaient bien, à tel point, qu'ils se considérèrent très vite comme des meilleurs amis, voir même des frères.

Au bout de plusieurs jours, dessiner devint un rituel pour eux. Comme ils aimaient les pokémon, ils prenaient l'habitude de les dessiner. Mais Fergus ne dessinait pas que des pokémon, il dessinait aussi son île qui lui manquait.

Une nouvelle journée de cours débuta pour les deux garçons quelques semaines plus tard. Le temps de la pause, ils sortirent tous les deux des carnets de dessins et commencèrent à gribouiller.

Sam se pencha alors sur Fergus d'un air intéressé :

 _-Tu dessines encore ton île ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Oui, c'est ma seule façon de la retrouver..._

Admit tristement Fergus. Il avait le mal du pays.

 _-Et si nous dessinions un pikachu pour changer ?_

Proposa Sam pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. Mais Fergus se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise et se cacha à moitié derrière une feuille de papier. Plusieurs filles plus âgées qu'eux venaient de rentrer dans la salle et il était toujours terriblement intimidé par elles.

Mais une en particulier le mettait mal à l'aise : c'était la Miss Takeda qui n'était pas vraiment gentille avec lui. En faite, la plupart des filles de son école l'évitaient à cause de sa dégaine et de son profil un peu négligé.

Comme il venait d'un autre monde, elles le voyaient comme un sauvageon. Pourtant, derrière ses cheveux mal coiffés et ses habits trop larges, se trouvait un très gentil garçon.

Derrière la forte tête féminine de la classe, on pouvait y trouver la jeune Agatha Miller qui la suivait toujours de très près.

Agatha était légèrement plus âgée que les deux garçons, d'environ deux ou trois ans. Elle semblait aux premiers abords plutôt timide et se tenait toujours dans son coin.

Pourtant, on ne voyait qu'elle dans la classe, ce qui attirait tout naturellement la jalousie de Miss Takeda. Et pour cause, non seulement elle était d'une grande beauté, avec son visage fin et ses grands yeux noirs. Mais en plus, ses parents descendaient d'une famille noble et fortunée. L'une des plus riches de Kanto. Du coup, elle était toujours extrêmement bien coiffée, avec des bijoux semblables à des baguettes chinoises en or qui lui tenaient ses longs et fins cheveux châtains clairs.

Ses parents l'accoutraient toujours de beaux Kimonos brodés à la main, et aujourd'hui, celui qu'elle portait était coloré de mauve et de rouge imprimé avec des cerisiers en fleurs. Et il valait très probablement une petite fortune en vue de la qualité du tissu et de la délicatesse des broderies.

En plus de ses bijoux, une petite fantominus femelle la suivait partout comme son ombre depuis qu'elle avait fêté ses dix ans... Et Agatha semblait la chérir tout particulièrement, car il s'agissait de son tout premier pokémon.

Samuel aimait bien Agatha, même plus que bien... Mais il était encore trop immature pour comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il se contentait donc de faire discrètement quelques croquis de la jeune fille pendant la classe.

Fergus se pencha sur la feuille de son copain et lui sourit bêtement :

 _-Tu peux me dessiner moi aussi ?_

 _-Je ne dessine que les pokémon._

Répondit Sam.

Devant sa réponse, Fergus émit une grimace perplexe et boudeuse.

 _-Mais... Agatha n'est pas un pokémon. Tu ne dessines qu'elle en plus._

 _-Oui mais... Voilà._

Répondit Sam sans vouloir lui donner une quelconque explication logique.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux clairs rangea sa feuille où il avait gribouillé plusieurs croquis d'Agatha d'un air mal à l'aise. Fergus semblait déçu et attrapa un crayon :

 _-Moi je vais te dessiner alors._

Dit-il dans un sourire.

Sam en profita pour attraper l'autre feuille sur laquelle Fergus avait dessiné et remarqua une fois de plus qu'il avait juste dessiné des palmiers et une plage. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, au coin de la feuille, il avait dessiné aussi un grand pokémon oiseau qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

 _-C'est un pokémon ?_

Demanda-t-il d'un air intéressé.

 _-C'est le gardien des cieux. Il apporte la vie sur mon île._

Répondit simplement Fergus qui lui raconta ensuite les légendes de son île avec la plus grande des passions.

Du côté des filles, Agatha observait d'un air intrigué et envieux les deux garçons qui dessinaient et bavardaient. Elle aurait beaucoup aimé dessiner elle aussi, mais ses parents lui interdisaient toutes sortes de distractions _« futiles »_ à leurs yeux. Et l'art était donc banni de son programme.

À coter, sa copine la Miss Takeda s'adonnait à son passe-temps favori et à sa plus grande passion : les commérages. Et elle prenait plaisir à critiquer tout le monde et à tout va.

Remarquant son amie Agatha qui regardait avec attention les deux garçons, elle ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle pour y apporter son grain de sel :

 _-Il ne faut pas s'approcher d'eux, en particulier de Fergus. Il paraît qu'il vivait dans la jungle et qu'il a été élevé par une famille de capumains._

 _-C'est vrai ?! C'est une histoire incroyable._

Demanda Agatha en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés. Son petit fantominus qui virevoltait autour d'elle ria joyeusement à cette remarque.

 _-Ho que oui, ce garçon est sale. Rien qu'à voir ses habits, il ne doit pas souvent faire de lessive chez lui._

Déblatéra la Miss Takeda d'un air désolé.

Mais visiblement, Agatha n'écoutait même plus et était déjà partie à la table des deux garçons, l'air émerveillé.

Fergus leva son nez d'un air intrigué pour voir Agatha s'approcher de sa table, alors que Sam, à côté de lui, se mit à rougir timidement en entre-ouvrant la bouche. La venue de cette jeune fille semblait être à ses yeux quelque chose de complètement improbable.

 _-C'est vrai que tu as été élevé par une famille de capumains ?_

Demanda alors Agatha à Fergus. Visiblement, la jeune fille avait gobé tout ce que lui avait raconté sa copine.

 _-Eu... non, mais j'ai grandi sur une île dans les archipels orange. Là bas il y a des capumains sauvages et je jouais souvent avec eux, mais aussi avec d'autres pokémon dans la jungle._

Répondit Fergus.

Il montra ensuite avec fierté un de ses dessins à la jeune fille :

 _-Mon île ressemblait un peu à ça. Il y a des bananiers, des noadkokos avec des cous gigantesques, du sable blanc et la mer._

 _-J'aime beaucoup la mer. Je vais souvent à Parmanie le weekend avec mes parents dans notre maison de vacance._

Dit Agatha.

Sam essaya alors de retrouver sa langue dans l'espoir d'avoir son attention :

 _-Eu, tu... Tu aimerais dessiner avec nous ?_

Proposa-t-il en rougissant.

 _-Je suis navré les garçons, mais je n'ai pas le droit de dessiner. Mes parents ne veulent pas que je m'adonne à ce genre d'occupation oiseuse. Ils disent que c'est mauvais pour mon éducation._

Répondit tristement Agatha d'un air triste et poli.

 _-Ho tu t'en fiches. Prends un crayon, une feuille et dessine avec nous !_

S'écria Fergus alors que Sam lui tendit une feuille de dessin dans un sourire tout en cherchant à calmer ses palpitations de bonheur.

Agatha se laissa convaincre et se joignit avec une grande joie à ses deux nouveaux amis sur la table afin de dessiner son fantominus. Et bien qu'il s'agissait de ses tout premiers essais en dessin, Agatha se débrouilla vraiment très bien.

Depuis ce jour, Agatha prit l'habitude de rejoindre les deux garçons pour dessiner des pokémon avec eux. Cela enchantait littéralement Samuel Chen qui éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, mais aussi Fergus, qui s'était fait une nouvelle amie, et qui sentait sa tristesse vis-à-vis de son déménagement disparaître petit à petit. Ils devinrent très vite inséparables et prirent même l'habitude de rester ensemble dans la cour de l'école pour jouer et chahuter après les cours.

Malheureusement pour nos trois amis, leur amitié naissante ne fut que de courte durée... Car la gouvernante qui s'occupait d'Agatha dans leur résidence familiale remarqua très vite les feuilles de dessin dans ses affaires, et elle n'en manqua pas une pour en faire part à ses parents.

Furieux de voir que leur fille avait désobéi à leurs attentes, ils décidèrent de la retirer de la petite école de Jadielle afin de lui donner une éducation à domicile avec les meilleurs professeurs du pays.

Agatha en pleura de chagrin dans sa chambre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'avait plus le droit de voir ses amis. Mais ses parents n'avaient que faire des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Sa petite fantominus resta alors sa seule amie et elle se renferma un peu plus sur elle même.

 _-Ce n'est pas juste..._

Gémit Samuel de tristesse le lendemain. Il venait d'apprendre le départ d'Agatha de leur école et un sentiment d'injustice le prenait au ventre.

Fergus semblait lui aussi très abattu et regardait le sol d'un air misérable. Il se sentait même un peu coupable d'avoir invité et proposé à leur amie de venir les rejoindre pour dessiner.

 _-On pourrait peut-être aller lui rendre visite et tenter de convaincre ses parents de la laisser revenir parmi nous._

Proposa Fergus.

 _-Ça ne servirait à rien. Ses parents appartiennent à une riche famille de Kanto... Ce sont les Miller, son père est l'un des plus gros courtiers du pays. Elle n'est pas de notre monde et ils ne voudront jamais la laisser revenir parmi nous._

Admit Sam d'un air dépité.

 _-On pourrait au moins essayer..._

 _-Ils vont nous mettre à la porte à coup de balai... Mais tu as raison. Nous devrions au moins essayer. Faisons-le pour Agatha._

Grimaça Samuel.


	15. Chap 75 à 78 - Le passé d'Agatha

**Chapitre 75 : Le passé d'Agatha et du professeur Chen. Partie 2.**

Dès que le soir arriva, Sam et Fergus se rendirent devant la résidence où vivait Agatha. Il s'agissait d'une très grande maison géorgienne dans un style un peu campagnard, avec une façade en bois, une grande porte d'entrée et des fenêtres immenses sur la devanture. Sous le porche de la maison, une jolie balancelle en bois attendait qu'on vienne s'asseoir dessus.

Les deux garçons ouvrirent l'immense portail de métal de la résidence et avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison dans l'espoir de convaincre les parents d'Agatha de la laisser revenir dans leur école. Mais comme Sam s'y attendait, ils ne furent pas vraiment les bienvenus, et se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard pourchassés par une meute de caninos jusqu'aux grilles de la demeure familiale.

Suite à cette malheureuse mésaventure, les deux garçons baissèrent les bras et se résignèrent à ne jamais revoir un jour leur amie Agatha.

Le mois suivant, Fergus et Samuel reçurent tous les deux leur premier pokémon. Le vieux professeur pokémon de leur petite ville de Jadielle offrit à Samuel Chen un salameche pour ses dix ans et à Fergus Kikuko un bulbizarre avec leurs pokéballs.

À l'époque, les pokéballs étaient bien différentes de celles que l'on connaissait aujourd'hui. Les pokémon étaient rentrés dans des premiers prototypes de pokéballs en métal refermées par un système avec un goulot que l'on pouvait visser. Car la technologie de l'époque n'était pas aussi avancée et performante que celle de nos jours.

Elles n'étaient aussi, pas très esthétiques, plutôt encombrantes et de couleur grises, mais cela était déjà bien pratique pour transporter ses pokémon.  
Seules les familles très aisées et riches comme celles d'Agatha pouvaient à l'époque, s'offrir des pokéballs plus petites semblables à celles que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

Ravis et heureux de leurs tout nouveaux compagnons, les deux amis décidèrent de partir ensemble en voyage dans le but de capturer de nouveaux pokémon et pour en apprendre un peu plus sur eux.

Samuel avait même un projet en tête : il voulait dessiner tous les nouveaux pokémon qu'ils rencontreraient et les classer dans un carnet pour noter des informations sur eux comme une sorte d'encyclopédie. Et Fergus décida de l'aider dans son projet. C'est ainsi qu'ils entreprirent la dure tâche d'explorer les régions de Kanto et de Johto l'année suivante afin de dessiner et étudier tous les pokémon qu'ils croiseraient.

Un matin d'été, les deux amis continuaient à voyager ensemble à travers Johto à la recherche de pokémon. En dépit de trois ou quatre années supplémentaires qui s'étaient écoulées, ils restaient toujours soudés et inséparables. En revanche, ils semblaient tourner en rond depuis un bon moment. Heureusement, un panneau attira subitement l'attention de Sam sur le petit chemin de campagne qu'ils empruntaient.

Il s'y approcha pour le lire :

 _-Regarde Fergus, on va enfin pouvoir retrouver notre chemin._

Dit-il en ouvrant une carte qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche.

 _-On dirait qu'on approche d'une épaisse forêt, on devrait peut-être la contourner... Si on veut atteindre Oliville, il serait plus prudent de prendre ce chemin-là._

Fit remarquer Fergus en lui montrant une allée sur la carte.

Sam fit une moue boudeuse en regardant la forêt :

 _-Mais si on veut trouver des pokémon rares, il va bien falloir s'aventurer dans la forêt !_

Dit-il.

Fergus soupira.

 _-Bon, très bien..._

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et passèrent à travers un grand champ de blé pour pouvoir atteindre plus vite la forêt de pins et de chênes qui se dressait au loin.

 _-Tu as vu comme c'est beau ?_

Demanda Sam qui marchait le nez en l'air.

Les arbres de cette forêt semblaient particulièrement grands et la cime des arbres atteignait des hauteurs vertigineuses.

Mais Fergus semblait trop occupé à regarder attentivement la carte. Puis, il lui montra sur le papier une tache qui apparaissait au beau milieu de la forêt.

 _-Regarde Sam, la carte indique qu'il y a un grand lac par là bas ! Qui dit lac, dit pokémon rares et intéressants à observer !_

S'enjoua-t-il.

Tous deux décidèrent donc de se rendre au lac.

En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un vieux rondin de bois en décomposition, et libérèrent leurs deux pokémon, qui avaient entre temps évolué en reptincel et en herbizarre, et s'y installèrent avec des calepins. Beaucoup de pokémon flânaient dans les parages et les deux garçons décidèrent de les dessiner.

Sam et Fergus avaient d'ailleurs fabriqué ensemble un grand classeur afin de ranger et catégoriser leurs dessins. Ils avaient créé des dossiers pour chaque espèce de pokémon différente et rangeaient les croquis en fonction du pokémon, de la famille et du type qu'ils représentaient. Ils avaient également accumulé pas mal d'informations écrites à côté en observant les pokémon dans leurs milieux naturels. On pouvait dire que le projet d'encyclopédie de Samuel avançait bien, et Fergus lui était d'une grande aide pour ses observations.

Après avoir fait plusieurs croquis d'un coxy, un gros pokémon semblable à une coccinelle, Fergus remarqua une forme bien étrange et gazeuse entre deux fourrés plus loin.

Il se leva de sa place, l'air particulièrement intéressé, et posa son carnet de dessin à côté de Samuel.

 _-Tu as vu quelque chose ?_

Demanda Sam, intrigué.

 _-Je crois que j'ai vu un fantominus._

Dit Fergus en attrapant son sac et en rappelant son herbizarre dans sa grosse pokéball métallique.

Sam ne dit rien et observa son ami s'approcher doucement des hautes herbes plus loin. Et effectivement, en soulevant une branche, il découvrit un petit fantominus qui vadrouillait dans les parages et flottait dans les airs.

Le pokémon se rendit compte qu'on l'observait et jeta un regard affolé vers Fergus avant de partir à toute vitesse.

 _-Attends !_

Cria Fergus en partant à sa poursuite, laissant Sam derrière lui.

Samuel se leva, attrapa à son tour ses affaires, rappela son reptincel, et essaya de suivre Fergus dans la forêt. Mais il perdit très vite sa trace. Car le lieu était un véritable labyrinthe.

 _-Il n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça..._

Soupira Sam d'un air inquiet.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche intensive, Sam tomba sur un curieux endroit... Endroit qui allait changer sa vie à tout jamais puisqu'il tomba peu de temps après sur un celebi.

Celebi était le protecteur de la forêt, mais aussi le voyageur du temps. Beaucoup de légendes parlaient de ce petit pokémon, mais personne n'en avait encore jamais vu jusque là. Et ce merveilleux pokémon allait emmener Sam faire un bond dans le temps d'environ quarante ans... Même quarante ans, trois jours, vingt-et-une heures et seize minutes pour être plus exacte ! Avant de le ramener dans le présent le lendemain.

Entre temps, Fergus avait réussi avec bonheur à capturer le fantominus sauvage qu'il avait repéré. Il lui rappelait Agatha et c'était la raison pour laquelle il le voulait.

Après avoir recherché son ami pendant des heures, Fergus retrouva enfin Sam le jour suivant dans la forêt. Son ami semblait profondément bouleversé, voire même un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il regardait bêtement le ciel et semblait chercher quelque chose du regard alors qu'il était allongé au sol.

Inquiet pour son ami, Fergus se précipita vers lui :

 _-Sam ! Sam tu vas bien ?!_

S'écria Fergus en se penchant sur lui pour l'aider à se relever.

 _-Tu... Tu ne me croiras jamais... J'ai vu... J'ai vu..._

 _-Tu as vu quoi ?_

Demanda Fergus.

 _-J'ai vu un Celebi... Il m'a emmené dans le futur. C'était incroyable. J'ai rencontré des enfants de notre âge, ils viennent du futur._

Balbutia Sam qui semblait encore tout chamboulé.

 _-Un quoi ? C'est quoi ?_

Demanda Fergus qui avait du mal à y croire.

Sam sortit alors un calepin de son sac, et montra à Fergus plusieurs dessins qu'il avait faits durant son voyage. Il y avait des dessins d'un pikachu, mais surtout plusieurs feuilles remplies de croquis d'un petit pokémon qui ressemblait à une sorte de croisement entre une fée et un insecte. Le pokémon avait une grande tête ovale avec de grands yeux et semblait adorable.

 _-Il m'a emmené dans le futur... Une dame m'a prévenue de faire attention si je croisais ce pokémon. Et il m'a emmené avec lui dans un voyage dans le temps. J'ai rencontré un garçon du nom de Sacha avec son pikachu et on a affronté ensemble un homme qui voulait faire du mal à Celebis !_

Ajouta Sam avec énergie.

 _-C'est dingue ton histoire ! Il faudrait prévenir monsieur Gordon, le professeur pokémon de cette région pour lui en parler ! C'est une découverte incroyable que tu as faite !_

S'enjoua Fergus.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Les deux garçons s'empressèrent de partir sans perdre de temps vers la ville la plus proche avec les croquis du Celebi sous le bras. Ils avaient l'intention de raconter l'histoire de Sam à tout le monde.

Deux ans s'étaient encore écoulés depuis l'incroyable voyage dans le temps qu'avait vécu Samuel Chen. Pendant que lui et son ami Fergus continuaient leurs récoltes d'informations sur les pokémon afin de compléter leur projet d'encyclopédie, Agatha, elle, vivait toujours auprès de ses parents à Jadielle.

La maison n'avait pas changé malgré les années, et la jeune femme continuait à subir les caprices de ses parents qui l'avaient isolée chez elle.

Mais un matin, ils dépassèrent les bornes. Et la goûte d'eau fit déborder le vase pour Agatha qui devenait de plus en plus rebelle au fur et à mesure des années qui passaient.

Alors qu'elle étudiait patiemment dans sa petite chambre en compagnie de sa petite fantominus, sa mère débarqua brutalement. Elle ne se donna d'ailleurs même pas la peine de frapper, et entra sans la moindre gêne. De plus, elle semblait anormalement gentille, ce qui était en général aux yeux d'Agatha... un mauvais présage.

 _-Agatha, ma chérie... J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi._

Roucoula-t-elle.

La mère d'Agatha était une petite femme bien étrange, portant toujours sur la tête une immense choucroute verdâtre qui lui servait de cheveux. Un gros collier de perles blanches s'agitait également à son cou quand elle s'exprimait. Quant au trop-plein de fond de teint et de maquillage qui recouvrait grossièrement son visage... il laissait fortement penser qu'elle voulait cacher une horreur en dessous.

Agatha lui jeta un regard en biais, non convaincue. Sa mère n'avait habituellement jamais de bonne nouvelle pour elle, pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois-ci ?

 _-Quoi ?_

Répondit la jeune adolescente d'une voix sèche.

À la grande surprise d'Agatha, sa mère lui présenta un tout nouveau kimono, celui-ci était différent de ce qu'elle portait habituellement, et pour cause, il ressemblait à une tenue de mariage. La robe était blanche dans un tissu semblable à du velours, et de nombreuses broderies de fleurs rouges japonaises embellissaient la tenue. Un long ruban, lui aussi de couleur rouge, servait de ceinture et était délicatement attaché à la robe. Dans son autre main, sa mère tenait des bijoux et du maquillage hors de prix.

Agatha esquissa une longue grimace sans trop comprendre.

 _-Encore une nouvelle robe ? Ho, merveilleux..._

Soupira-t-elle lourdement.

 _-Ce n'est pas qu'une simple robe, ma chérie. C'est la robe que tu porteras pour ton mariage._

Ajouta joyeusement la mère.

 _-Mon... QUOI ?!_

S'écria alors Agatha en jetant un regard horrifié vers sa mère.

La petite fantominus prit un regard fâché et se plaça contre sa maîtresse dans l'optique de la défendre.

 _-Ho pitié, ne fait pas cette tête, ma fille. Ton père et moi sommes tombés sur un très bon partit pour toi. Il est très riche, et peut-être plus tout jeune... il a aussi été veuf trois fois, mais... tu t'entendras à merveille avec lui, j'en suis certaine._

Éructa la mère avec dédain.

 _-Il a été veuf trois fois... Et tu ne te poses même pas la question du pourquoi ? Désolé mère, mais je ne l'épouserais pas._

S'exclama Agatha en se levant.

 _-Ne dit pas de sottises mon enfant. Bien sûr que tu vas l'épouser !_

 _-Non. J'ai dit NON._

Gronda Agatha qui jeta un regard mauvais vers sa mère.

Celle-ci esquissa alors une moue choquée et posa sa main d'un air révolté sur sa poitrine pour jouer la comédie à sa fille. Elle prit un air des plus théâtral pour lui répondre, comme si elle subissait une terrible injustice.

 _-Comment ça, non ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?! Petite ingrate ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?!_

 _-Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Excusez-moi mère, tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusque là,_ _c'est foutre ma vie en l'air. J'ai dit non. Et je n'épouserais pas cet homme !_

S'emporta Agatha d'une voix furieuse.

Sa mère entreprit de traverser la chambre pour gifler sa fille, mais le petit fantominus s'interposa et jeta une violente attaque ténèbres sur sa mère qui tomba lourdement par terre.

 _-Je ne serais plus jamais ta poupée, que tu habilleras et maquilleras comme bon te semblera. Je pars ! Et je n'épouserais pas cet homme !_

Cria Agatha en lui passant par dessus pour sortir de la chambre, très vite suivie par son fantominus. En grandissant, la jeune femme avait pris un sacré caractère pour survivre à sa famille, et elle était devenue un véritable volcan maintenant, prêt à exploser à la moindre occasion.

Elle décida donc de prendre ses affaires personnelles dans la maison et de partir au plus vite de chez elle avec son fantominus afin de vivre sa propre vie, loin de cette famille toxique.

Après s'être enfuie de chez elle, Agatha décida les jours suivants de se tourner vers une vie de dresseuse pokémon. Elle se mit alors à écumer les arènes pour gagner des badges afin de devenir une grande dresseuse.

Son nouvel objectif était maintenant la ligue pokémon, et elle souhaitait faire un jour partit de l'élite des quatre : Élite composée par les meilleurs et les plus respectés dresseurs du pays.

Elle avait pris goût aux combats pokémon qui lui avait toujours été interdit par ses parents, et elle ne se lassait pas de voir ses compagnons gagner et faire mordre la poussière aux pokémon de ses adversaires. Comme si les combats apaisaient toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulée en elle au fil des années.

En quelques mois, elle était devenue une redoutable adversaire, et peu de personnes n'avaient le courage d'affronter son équipe de pokémon de type poison.

Trois ans s'écoulèrent encore...

Agatha avait bien changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison des Miller...

Elle avait coupé ses longs et fins cheveux châtains clairs en une coupe courte au carré et les avait carrément teints en noir comme les cornèbres, le pokémon corbeau.

Elle avait aussi abandonné ses kimonos pour de longues robes gotiques à corset de couleur noire, avec des touches de violets voir de rouges. Rappelant les types spectre et poisons qu'elle dressait exclusivement.

Agatha savait également se mettre en valeur avec son propre style qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'affirmer autrefois à cause de sa mère. Le corsage de sa robe s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, lui faisant un beau décolleté qui n'était retenu que par le tissu en dentelle qui entourait son torse. Elle s'était aussi parée de somptueux bijoux assortis à sa robe composée de minuscules petites perles noires brodées ensemble et finement rattachées à son cou.

La plupart des dresseurs qu'elle affrontait l'admiraient autant pour sa beauté, que pour ses techniques de combat. Et durant ces trois ans, elle s'était fait un véritable fan-club.

Et d'ailleurs, Agatha ne se promenait jamais seule : car en dehors de son fan-club, un énorme arbok, un serpent violet rappelant un cobra avec un dessin vraiment particulier dans son cou, se tenait en permanence prêt d'elle.

Le motif qui ornait la gorge de son pokémon rappelait un visage en colère, voir même profondément mauvais et malsain. Le motif reflétait visiblement toute la rancune qu'elle éprouvait désormais à cause des années qu'on lui avait volées en l'enfermant chez elle. Le pokémon se tenait toujours positionné dans son dos et semblait extrêmement calme. Et pour cause, il pouvait rester immobile des heures entières sans bouger d'un pouce.

Et bien sûr, non loin d'elle, son petit fantominus chéri qui avait évolué depuis en spectrum se tenait toujours sur ses gardes. Et il semblait toujours prêt à attaquer quiconque regarderait de travers sa maîtresse.

.

 **Chapitre 76 : Le passé d'Agatha et du professeur Chen. Partie 3.**

Du côté de Samuel Chen et de Fergus Kikuko, on pouvait dire qu'eux aussi avaient beaucoup changé avec les années. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants eux non plus, mais étaient devenus deux fiers et jeunes adultes. Sam avait laissé tomber sa chemise brune bien repassée pour une tenue plus chic, et avait également changé sa coiffure qu'il commençait à trouver ridicule en prenant de l'âge. Il n'avait plus les cheveux bien coiffés et peignés, mais maintenant, une coupe plus sauvage et ébouriffée dans un style électrique à but de plaire aux filles.

Quant à Fergus, il ne put faire grand-chose pour lutter contre son épaisse tignasse noire et bouclée qu'il avait sur la tête. Mais en revanche, il avait aussi laissé tomber ses habits de sauvageon pour une chemise blanche très chic... À but lui aussi, de plaire aux filles.

Et d'ailleurs... il n'y avait pas que les pokémon qui les intéressaient à présent. Car tous les deux étaient devenus de véritables coureurs de jupons. Et on peut dire que la vieille histoire du Celebi de Sam était un bel argument pour faire leurs intéressants devant la gente féminine. Et même, pas seulement devant les femmes. Car ses croquis et son récit avaient aussi attiré toute l'attention des professeurs pokémon des régions de Johto et de Kanto, leur ouvrant à tous les deux les portes de la plus grande université des sciences de Céladopole.

Fergus et Sam y étaient donc devenus étudiants afin d'obtenir leurs diplômes pour devenir professeurs pokémon et continuaient de faire mûrir leur vieux projet d'encyclopédie.

Sam avait même désormais une idée plus précise de son projet en tête : faire une encyclopédie numérique qui répertorierait toutes les espèces de pokémon connues et qui serait aussi capable de donner le nom d'un pokémon à un dresseur quand il l'actionnerait. Et il le savait, cette petite merveille changerait la vie à beaucoup de monde. Mais il lui fallait pour ça un budget conséquent pour les créer.

Une fois sortis de leur école, leurs diplômes de sciences en poche, Fergus et Sam décidèrent d'aller fêter leur promotion en compagnie de plusieurs de leurs camarades de classe.

Ils invitèrent également deux charmantes amies avec qui ils s'entendaient particulièrement bien, et qui avaient elles aussi eu brillamment leurs diplômes.

Contrairement à Sam et Fergus qui souhaitaient tous les deux devenirs professeurs, les deux demoiselles avaient pour projet de partir à Hoenn afin de travailler sur le centre spatial d'Algatia.

Après s'être tous retrouvés devant la majestueuse fontaine du centre-ville, ils s'installèrent ensuite à une table dans un des meilleurs cafés de la ville.

 _-C'est vrai que vous avez vu un Celebi ?_

Demanda une des deux demoiselles d'un air intéressé, derrière ses grands yeux verts. Elle s'était accrochée au bras de Sam et ne semblait pas prête à le lâcher pour le reste de la soirée. La jeune femme portait encore sur elle l'uniforme bleu de leur université et avait coloré ses cheveux en bleu avec quelques extensions violettes.

 _-Oui, racontez-nous ça les garçons !_

S'enjoua sa copine qui s'était assise à côté de Fergus. Un pikachu qui était sagement perché sur son épaule poussa un petit cri d'approbation.

La jeune femme portait sur le dos une tenue identique que celle de sa camarade, mais elle avait de longs cheveux blonds avec des pointes roses.

 _-En faite, c'est Sam qui l'a vu._

Répondit Fergus en sirotant son verre.

Il laissa donc la parole à Sam, qui semblait ravi de pouvoir raconter une fois de plus son histoire, et bomba même fièrement le torse en racontant sa fabuleuse rencontre avec un Celebi.

Tout le petit groupe l'écouta d'un air émerveillé. À tel point qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas plusieurs jeunes femmes habillées dans de somptueuses robes au style gotique qui firent irruption dans le café.

Enfin... Fergus le remarqua.

Et il remarqua en particulier celle qui semblait être le centre de l'attention du groupe : elle portait une robe particulièrement éblouissante avec de la dentelle, un corset, tout ça ornée de pierres précieuses aux reflets violets.

Fergus s'empressa de donner un coup de coude discret à Sam afin de capter son attention. Celui-ci se stoppa dans son récit et jeta un regard en arrière vers le groupe qui venait d'entrer dans le café.

Il remarqua lui aussi immédiatement la jeune femme en question, avec son joli visage fin, sa longue robe à dentelle noire, ses courts cheveux teins en noirs et ses magnifiques yeux bien maquillés. Elle était comme un mariage entre le feu et la glace, elle était belle et délicate, et en même temps, elle dégageait une grande force et un tempérament brûlant. Elle ressemblait presque à une actrice qu'ils voyaient habituellement dans les magazines ou dans les cinémas.

Ni Fergus, ni Samuel n'avaient reconnu Agatha, leur vieille amie. Mais tous les deux avaient visiblement flashés dessus.

 _-Je l'ai vu le premier._

Lui chuchota Fergus d'un air ravi.

 _-Tu n'as aucune chance, mon chou. C'est toujours moi qu'elles choisissent._

Répondit Sam sur le même ton.

Fergus lui jeta un regard contrarié et observa son vieux frère se lever pour aller à la rencontre de la belle.

 _-Hé, Agatha, il y a un drôle de type en approche, je crois qu'il te veut quelque chose._

Chuchota une des amies d'Agatha, alors qu'elle et ses copines étaient installées devant le comptoir du café pour commander des boissons.

La concernée tourna la tête pour toiser le jeune homme qui se tenait planté dans son dos, il semblait attendre le déluge.

Il avait l'air à demi halluciné par la belle et longue robe noire qu'elle portait.

Le arbok et la spectrum d'Agatha hésitèrent à repousser Sam afin de l'éloigner de leur maîtresse, mais celle-ci leur fit signe de ne pas bouger.

 _-Qui es-tu ? Tu veux un combat pokémon ?_

Demanda Agatha d'une voix qui en devenait presque hautaine.

Sam entr'ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné et chercha à lui répondre :

 _-Eu... Je, je voulais... Votre nom...Et... peut-être boire un verre... Vous..._

Baragouina-t-il en perdant tous ses moyens devant les beaux yeux de la jeune femme.

Agatha sembla ne pas entendre ces quelques mots décousus et jeta un regard intrigué à l'énorme pokéball de métal qui était accroché à sa ceinture.

 _-Tu n'as qu'un seul pokémon ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné et déçu à la fois.

 _-Eu... Oui j'ai...un reptincel._

Dit Sam, l'air mal à l'aise.

 _-Mais, je ne fais jamais de combat pokémon. Je préfère les dessiner. Par contre, j'ai déjà rencontré des pokémon très rares comme un Celebi._

Ajouta-t-il.

Toutes les copines d'Agatha lancèrent des regards de pitié vers lui, mais Agatha trouva Sam inintéressant et se retourna devant elle pour boire son verre de soda-cool, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Visiblement, seul les combats pokémon l'intéressait.

Sam décida donc de faire demi-tour et retourna s'asseoir à côté de ses amis en ronchonnant. Mais Fergus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant le beau râteau que son ami venait de se prendre.

 _-Toi aussi tu n'avais aucune chance mon petit Sammy._

Pouffa de rire Fergus, aussitôt suivi par le rire aigu et insupportable d'une de leurs amies.

Sam lui jeta un regard vexé, tenta de dire quelques mots incompréhensibles et tira ensuite la langue à son vieux copain.

Un des garçons du groupe, qui portait une affreuse casquette couleur vert caca d'oie sur la tête, lui tapota amicalement le dos en guise de soutien.

 _-C'est rien Sammy. Il y en a plein d'autres des filles._

Fit le jeune homme d'un air compatissant.

 _-Et elle t'a dit quoi du coup ?_

Demanda Fergus d'un air amusé et intéressé.

 _-Elle voulait juste un combat pokémon. Mais moi, je préfère les répertorier dans nos dossiers pour faire une encyclopédie. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de faire des combats histoire de les regarder se battre, si ce n'est pas pour nous protéger d'un danger._

Grommela Sam.

 _-Pfff, je vois, je vois... tu t'y es juste mal pris mon pauvre._

Ria Fergus.

 _-Vas-y toi, puisque tu es si malin._

Railla Sam en lui jetant un regard vexé.

Fergus attrapa alors son sac, le plaça sur une épaule et se leva pour rejoindre la jeune femme sous l'œil circonspect de Sam.

Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés approcha d'Agatha, il remarqua tout de suite ses deux pokémon : un arbok, mais surtout... Un spectrum femelle.

Il souriait, ça tombait très bien, car il avait lui aussi un spectrum qui pourrait être un atout de choix pour une tentative de séduction. Puis, il se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention de la belle.

Agatha entendit Fergus l'appeler, et lui répondit tout en continuant de regarder droit devant elle, avec un air las au visage :

 _-Si tu n'es pas là pour combattre toi aussi, alors passe ton chemin !_

Ronchonna Agatha sans lui adresser un regard.

 _-Je veux faire un combat contre toi._

Dit Fergus d'une voix joyeuse, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de la jeune femme.

Les copines d'Agatha pouffèrent discrètement de rire autour, mais la concernée se retourna, et commença à détailler Fergus du regard, tout en plissant des yeux.

Contrairement à Sam qui avait l'air d'un monsieur tout le monde et qui ne l'avait pas marqué du tout pendant son enfance, Fergus, lui, l'avait visiblement marqué : les cheveux bouclés, les yeux en amandes et le teint mat du jeune homme lui rappelaient effectivement quelqu'un. Comme il avait physiquement le type et les traits de personnes ayant vécu sur des îles tropicales, elle fit tout de suite référence à son vieil ami d'enfance.

 _-On ne se connaîtrait pas ?_

Demanda alors Agatha dans un sourire.

 _-Je... Je ne sais pas ? Mon nom est Fergus Kikuko._

Répondit le garçon.

Agatha ouvrit alors de grands yeux ravis et descendit de sa chaise sous le regard perplexe de ses copines.

 _-Je suis Agatha, Agatha Miller. Tu te souviens de moi ?! Nous étions à l'école ensemble !_

S'écria-t-elle d'un air profondément ravi.

Fergus lui adressa un grand sourire radieux et entreprit de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras pour un câlin de retrouvailles.

Plus loin, Sam esquissa une moue dégoûtée de jalousie en voyant son ami dans les bras d'Agatha, et regarda juste après son verre d'un air fâché, comme si celui-ci venait de l'insulter. Il l'avait mauvaise, habituellement, c'était lui qui faisait tomber les filles dans ses bras.

Mais Fergus l'appela de vive voix :

 _-Hé Sam ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! C'est Agatha ! Agatha Miller ! Notre amie d'enfance !_

S'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés.

Sam ouvrit alors de grands yeux de surprise et se leva de sa chaise pour les rejoindre. Une vive joie le prit, il n'avait jamais oublié Agatha qui avait été son premier amour d'enfance. Et il n'avait jamais jeté non plus les dessins qu'il avait faits d'elle.

Fergus montra alors Sam à Agatha en tendant sa main vers lui.

 _-C'est Samuel Chen, tu te souviens de lui aussi ? Il était avec nous à l'école._

Dit Fergus.

Agatha répondit juste un _« Ha, oui. »_ Sans plus de convictions et se pencha sur Fergus d'un air impatient :

 _-Alors ce combat, on le fait ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'un air enjoué en ignorant totalement la présence du pauvre Sam. Visiblement, il n'y avait que les combats pokémon qui intéressait réellement la belle.

Mais Samuel Chen n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

 _-Moi aussi je veux me battre contre toi._

Intervint-il aussitôt pour ne pas laisser Fergus lui voler sa place.

Il montra aussitôt sa grosse pokéball métallique à la jeune femme.

 _-Très bien. Tu vas affronter mon arbok._

Dit Agatha.

Tout le monde sortit dehors dans la rue et se plaça dans un coin de trottoir où ils ne dérangeraient pas les voitures, ni les passants. Mais sans surprise, l'unique pokémon de Sam, un reptincel, ne fit pas long feu devant l'arbok bien dressé d'Agatha. Et en deux attaques bien placées, le combat était déjà fini.

Bien que Sam avait appris à son pokémon à se battre et à se défendre, les techniques et les tactiques de combat d'Agatha lui donnaient largement l'avantage sur lui qui n'avait pas du tout l'habitude des combats. Car elle savait parfaitement quelles stratégies adopter face à un pokémon de type feu comme reptincel.

 _-Wow... Ton pokémon est faible._

S'étonna Agatha, sans vraiment réaliser le poids de ses mots.

Mais la fierté de Sam fut piquée, et il en oublia ses sentiments pour la jeune femme.

 _-Quoi... faible ?! Moi aussi je peux être un très bon dresseur !_

 _-Je ne dis pas que tu es mauvais, hein... Mais, comment dire... On voit que tu ne combats pas souvent avec lui._

Admit Agatha d'un air mal à l'aise. Mais une de ses copines n'avait pas vraiment sa langue dans sa poche :

 _-Non mais laisse tomber Agatha. Il est nul et ne fera probablement jamais de championnats de sa vie, c'est tout. De toute façon, tout le monde sait qu'on ne gagne pas des matchs d'arène avec un seul pokémon. Il ne pourra jamais gagner un seul badge dans de telles conditions._

Soupira la jeune femme d'une voix dédaigneuse.

 _-Tu as des badges toi ?_

Demanda alors Fergus à Agatha d'un air intéressé.

Agatha adressa un grand sourire au jeune homme et lui présenta fièrement une petite boite colorée en bambou. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle fit découvrir à Fergus et à Sam quatre badges brillants, soigneusement disposés sur un petit coussin de velours. Tous venaient des différentes arènes de Kanto.

 _-Incroyable !_

S'écria Fergus, plein d'admiration.

 _-Et je vais m'inscrire au championnat de la ligue pokémon ! Il me manque encore quelques badges, mais je compte bien tous les gagner avant la fin de l'année pour la compétition._

Dit Agatha dans un sourire ravi.

Sam sembla bouillonner dans son coin, il ne comptait pas se laisser ridiculiser comme ça après une telle défaite !

 _-Nous aussi... Nous aussi on va participer au championnat ! Et on le remportera !_

S'égosilla-t-il d'un air belliqueux.

Fergus jeta un regard affolé vers son ami, et le fixa comme si celui-ci venait de perdre la boule et lui annonçait qu'il allait faire un marathon en sous-vêtements dans la neige.

 _-Hein ? T'es pas sérieux ?_

Sursauta Fergus.

 _-Je suis très sérieux. Et je battrais Agatha pendant le tournoi !_

S'enflamma Sam.

Fergus attrapa son ami pour le prendre à part.

 _-Ne te laisse pas emporter par tes sentiments Samuel, on vient tout juste d'être diplômés. On va devoir chercher une place de professeur disponible dans des écoles maintenant, on n'a pas le temps de faire des c..._

Mais Sam le coupa en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

 _-Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Il faut laver notre honneur, Fergus. Elle vient de nous humilier, de nous casser, de nous arracher notre fierté devant tous nos amis. Nous venons de perdre toute crédibilité et toute notre réputation en quelques secondes par sa faute._

Ragea Sam.

 _-Non elle t'a humilié toi. Moi je ne l'ai pas affrontée._

Rétorqua Fergus en haussant les épaules.

 _-Alors affronte-la et lave mon honneur, mon frère._

Dit Sam.

Fergus entre ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais finalement, fronça les sourcils d'un air décidé et accepta sa requête. Sam était son ami, alors il allait le faire. Il allait défier Agatha.

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, et la désigna du doigt d'un air décidé.

 _-Agatha ! Je souhaite t'affronter aussi ! À un pokémon contre un._

Lança Fergus sur un ton de défi.

Agatha envoya alors sa petite spectrum au combat, mais elle découvrit avec surprise que Fergus possédait lui aussi un spectrum qu'il envoya au combat. Et même plus précisément... un mâle !

 _-Ho... Tu as aussi un spectrum ?! Il est si mignon !_

S'enjoua Agatha d'une voix douce et ravie, car elle avait un faible en particulier pour les pokémon spectres.

 _-Mais ça n'impressionne pas pour autant ma spectum ! Attaque balle ombre !_

Ordonna la jeune femme à son pokémon spectre.

La spectrum exécuta une attaque que le mâle de Fergus évita de justesse.

 _-Ne te laisse pas faire spectrum. Attaque hypnose !_

Dit Fergus.

Mais son pokémon sembla ne pas l'écouter et se précipita sur la femelle, les yeux en cœur dans l'optique de lui faire un bisou. Ce que celle-ci lui répondit par une bonne gifle.

Le pokémon se retourna en pleurant, les mains devant les yeux et partit à toute allure.

Fergus se retrouva alors obligé de le rentrer dans sa pokéball.

 _-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris..._

S'excusa Fergus.

 _-Vous deux, vous êtes vraiment une catastrophe en combat pokémon..._

Soupira Agatha d'un air désolé.

Fergus regarda honteusement ses chaussures.

 _-Désolé vieux frère, je n'ai pas pu laver ton honneur._

Soupira le garçon aux cheveux bouclés à son ami Sam.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'une grimace non convaincue.

Agatha soupira profondément :

 _-Très bien... Je vais vous accompagner en voyage si vous voulez affronter les arènes de Kanto. Car si on vous laisse tout seul, j'ai bien peur de ne jamais vous voir au championnat de la ligue pokémon._

Déclara Agatha d'un air décidé.

Puis, elle adressa un sourire ravi aux deux garçons. En réalité, il s'agissait là d'une excuse de sa part pour pouvoir les accompagner en voyage, et retrouver ses deux amis d'enfance qui lui avaient tant manqué.

.

Chapitre 77 : Le passé d'Agatha et du professeur Chen. Partie 4.

 _-Va chercher le bois Fergus... Va regarder si il n'y a pas des bestioles aux alentours Fergus... Va donc faire la lessive Fergus... Pff, ils me prennent pour leur palefrenier ou bien ?_

Pesta Fergus dans son coin, trois mois plus tard alors que lui, Samuel Chen et Agatha Miller voyageaient maintenant tous ensemble à travers Kanto dans le but de capturer de nouveaux pokemons pour leurs équipes, mais aussi, gagner des badges d'arène.

Il revenait vers le campement en ronchonnant avec plusieurs rondins de bois dans les bras afin d'alimenter leur feu de camp. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'était toujours lui qui était désigné pour faire les corvées et les tâches ingrates. Et tout ça bien sûr, dans le but de l'éloigner un petit peu. Et Fergus devait bien l'avouer, la situation commençait franchement à l'agacer.

Sans surprise, il retrouva Sam en compagnie d'Agatha en train de monter les tentes... L'un collé à l'autre en riant. Et encore une fois, ils avaient l'air de flirter ensemble. Ça faisait même déjà des jours qu'ils se tournaient autour sans gêne sous son nez, ce qui commençait -ça aussi- sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

La vision de ses deux amis qui riaient de bon cœur ensemble l'agaça profondément, il déposa alors le bois d'une manière vraiment pas discrète sur les pieds de Sam afin de lui écraser les orteils avec les rondins. Et bien sur, avec tout son amour.

 _« PAF ! »_

 _-Oups !_

Dit Fergus dans un grand sourire sadique.

 _-Argh Fergus ! Tu pourrais faire plus attention ! Espèce d'idiot !_

Grommela Sam en se massant maintenant douloureusement le pied.

 _-Dites-le si je vous dérange._

Râla à son tour Fergus en jetant un regard mauvais à Sam, puis à Agatha à tour de rôle.

Mais Sam et Agatha regardèrent le sol mal à l'aise tous les deux sans lui répondre.

Fergus soupira et partit aussitôt après faire du boudin dans sa tente. Il était jaloux, et il se doutait que Sam allait probablement sortir avec la jolie Agatha d'ici peu vu comment c'était partit entre eux.

Et c'est effectivement ce qui arriva le lendemain matin. Quand Fergus sortit de sa tente pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner, il les trouva tous les deux assis, en train de s'embrasser amoureusement devant le feu de camp. Agatha se tenait blottit dans les bras de Sam, et il ne semblait pas prêt à la lâcher pour le moment. Il était même littéralement pendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme et échangeait un baiser langoureux avec elle.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se figea sur place et sentit une envie de fondre en larmes monter en lui. Non seulement il était en train de voir son meilleur ami s'éloigner de lui, mais en plus, il perdait aussi Agatha qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

Un sentiment pesant l'envahit, il se sentait de plus en plus rejeté et mit à l'écart.

Le cœur lourd, Fergus décida de rebrousser chemin pour ne pas les déranger. Il partit donc avec le ventre vide et le moral dans les chaussettes faire un tour afin de trouver un nouveau pokemon à capturer. Au moins, ça lui changerait les idées.

C'est donc pendant la matinée toute entière qu'il traqua un imposant tauros sauvage, le pokemon taureau, et arriva à le capturer qu'en fin de matinée.

A son retour au campement, il constata que les deux tourtereaux étaient encore en train de se bécoter devant leurs tentes. Fergus sembla exaspéré et décida de s'imposer. Il avait bien voulu s'éloigner d'eux une matinée entière pour leur laisser de l'intimité, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Sa patience avait des limites et il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

 _-Bon... Sinon, mis à part chercher la langue d'Agatha tout au fond de sa gorge... tu souhaiterais qu'on cherche aussi des badges et des pokemons aujourd'hui ?_

Demanda Fergus à Sam d'une voix dédaigneuse, pour qu'il lâche enfin la jeune femme. Il s'était carrément placé devant eux, les mains sur les hanches et les fusillaient d'un regard accusateur.

 _-Ha... Désolé Fergus, je n'avais pas vu que tu t'étais déjà levé..._

Ria nerveusement Sam en se levant à son tour.

 _-Oui, ce n'est pas comme si il était déjà midi passé._

Rétorqua Fergus dans un sarcasme.

Sam regarda alors sa montre d'un air affolé et réalisa qu'il était effectivement déjà bien tard.

 _-Pendant ce temps là, moi, j'ai capturé un tauros._

Dit Fergus d'une voix hautaine tout en montrant une pokeball à son ami.

 _-Et alors ? Ton tauros ne sera de toute façon jamais aussi fort que mon arcanin !_

Pesta Sam.

 _-Encore faudrait-il que tu l'entraînes, espèce de tire au flanc._

Rétorqua Fergus.

 _-Je m'entraînes plus que toi !_

Râla Sam.

Les deux garçons semblaient maintenant bien énervés devant la pauvre Agatha qui ne savait pas trop comment calmer ses deux amis.

 _-Doucement les garçons... Ce n'est pas une compétition... Nous capturons et dressons des pokemons pour le plaisir et chacun à notre rythme. N'oubliez pas ça, l'important c'est de s'amuser pendant un match._

Fit Agatha d'une voix douce dans l'espoir de calmer les deux garçons qui se chamaillaient.

Fergus jeta alors un regard en biais à Agatha, il ne voulait pas s'emporter devant elle et chercha à se radoucir. Mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner sur Sam qui était mauvais perdant.

 _-Bien sur que c'est une compétition ! Il y a le championnat de la ligue pokemon à la fin de l'année. Et j'ai bien l'intention de le remporter._

 _-Tu oublies que nous aussi on participe._

Lui répondit Fergus.

 _-Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi._

Répondit Sam.

 _-Ha oui, et affronter Agatha, ce n'est pas un problème non plus pour monsieur ? Je croyais que c'était ta chérie et non ta rivale._

Demanda Fergus à Sam qui s'empressa de lui répondre.

 _-Tu sais que je vais de toute façon gagner. Rivale ou non._

 _-Haha... Toi ? Gagner contre Agatha ? Dois-je te rappeler ton humiliation de ton dernier combat contre elle ? Ce n'était pas toi qui était ensuite venu pleurer dans mes basques afin que j'aille laver ton honneur ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, elle est meilleur que nous et a plus d'expériences. Et sans elle, on aurait jamais eu le moindre badge._

Railla Fergus.

 _-C'était différent la dernière fois. Je n'étais pas prêt à me battre et je n'avais qu'un seul pokemon. Maintenant, je suis devenu bien meilleur qu'elle._

Dit Sam d'une voix pompeuse.

 _-Ha oui ? Tu es devenus meilleur que moi ? Vraiment ?_

Ria Agatha.

 _-Parfaitement ! Et je vais te le prouver sur le champ !_

S'enflamma Sam, poussé par son orgueil.

Il envoya son dracaufeu en combat et défia Agatha ouvertement. La jeune femme semblait hésitante, elle n'avait pas vraiment envies de se battre dans ces conditions là et en plus, contre celui qu'elle aimait. Mais elle se décida tout de même à envoyer son arbok au combat.

Sans surprise, c'est Agatha qui remporta le premier match contre Sam. Son arbok avait prit l'avantage avec des techniques de type poison et une attaque dards-venin eu vite raison du pokemon de feu.

Les autres pokemons du jeune homme qui suivirent, comme son arcanin, son raichu ou son noadkoko, finirent tous K.O à leur tour. Car encore une fois, Agatha s'était montrée plus maline et plus expérimentée avec son équipe.

Aussitôt le match perdu, Sam partit ronchonner dans son coin, tel un petit enfant qui venait de recevoir une grosse frustration, car il n'aimait pas perdre.

 _-Sam..._

Implora Agatha d'une voix triste en le regardant partir d'un air fâché derrière les tentes.

 _-Il va s'en remettre._

Dit Fergus à Agatha d'une voix simple.

 _-Oui mais... Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. On dirait que ça compte beaucoup pour lui de gagner. Peut-être que je devrais le laisser gagner pour une fois._

 _-Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Si il t'aime, il acceptera que tu gagnes contre lui de temps en temps._

Dit Fergus.

Trop aveuglée par ses sentiments, Agatha retourna tout de même auprès de Sam pour aller dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas le voir lui faire la tête pour des broutilles pareil. Ce n'était qu'un petit combat amical après tout.

Celui-ci tenta tant bien que mal d'oublier sa défaite par amour pour elle et tenta de tourner la page. Car il lui était difficile de bouder bien longtemps sous les baisers et les câlins de sa belle.

Pour éviter de nouveaux conflits de ce genre, Agatha et Sam décidèrent de ne plus s'affronter jusqu'à la ligue pokemon. En attendant, elle allait continuer de le soutenir et l'aider à gagner des badges.

Mais d'autres conflits allaient malheureusement vite déchirer le couple. Car à leur retour à Céladopole, Samuel Chen rencontra un nouvel ami qui venait de Johto : Il s'appelait Fargas. Et le vieux projet d'encyclopédie de Sam allait vite refaire surface.

Ce jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans se passionnait de technologies et travaillait sur un tout nouveau prototype de pokeballs. Il souhaitait créer une pokeball plus petite, plus écologique et plus pratique pour transporter les pokemons. Elles seraient crées à base d'un fruit à coque venant de Johto : le noigrume.

Il était venu à Céladopole dans l'espoir de demander à l'université des sciences de la ville de l'aide et des fonds pour réaliser son projet.

Bien que Fargas était un peu plus âgé que lui, Sam s'intéressa immédiatement à ce garçon et lui parla de son propre projet de pokedex. Il avait d'ailleurs continué de son coté ses recherches d'informations sur les pokemons et continuait de faire mûrir son projet.

Fargas lui proposa donc de l'accompagner dans son ancienne école afin de demander un coup de main de leur part pour créer un premier prototype de pokedex. Et pour leur plus grande satisfaction, l'université accepta leur requête.

Un matin, Agatha et Fergus retrouvèrent les deux hommes assis à une table dans un salon de thé. Ils avaient fait des plans sur plusieurs feuilles de dessin et étaient en train de discuter ensemble de leurs projets.

Agatha et Fergus pourraient ne pas donner d'importance à ce petit rendez-vous... Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que Sam partait une journée entière avec ce nouvel ami, les délaissant totalement. Et malheureusement, leur voyage à travers Kanto pour gagner des badges commençait à passer au second plan. Car le pokedex de Sam prenait maintenant tout son temps et son énergie.

Fergus se tourna vers Agatha pour lui demander de l'attendre dans l'entrée et se dirigea ensuite vers son vieux copain :

 _-Eum... Sammy ? Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?_

Demanda Fergus.

 _-Pas maintenant. Je suis avec Fargas, nous sommes en train de travailler sur un projet important._

Répondit Sam.

Fergus jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et vit des plans d'une drôle de petite machine plate de forme rectangulaire. Elle avait un écran digital et pleins de boutons comme une calculatrice.

 _-Mais... Nous devions aller ensemble à l'arène de Céladopole cet après-midi pour gagner un nouveau badge. Tu ne viens plus ? Tu ne veux plus participer aux championnats de la ligue avec nous ?_

 _-J'irais plus tard... Allez-y sans moi. Je dois travailler sur les plans du pokedex et aussi sur des prototypes de pokeballs avec Fargas. On a le soutien de l'université des sciences pour réaliser nos projets._

Répondit Sam.

 _-Quoi ? Avec lui ? Je croyais qu'on devait travailler ensemble sur le pokedex. On a passé plusieurs années ensemble à rassembler tout un tas d'informations sur les pokemons de notre région... Et tu ne veux plus de moi pour le projet ?_

S'étonna Fergus d'une voix frustrée et blessée.

 _-Je suis navré Fergus, mais depuis quelques temps, tu ne travailles plus du tout sur ce projet et tu ne rassembles plus non plus la moindre information sur les pokemons que nous croisons. Alors effectivement, je le fais avec quelqu'un de plus motivé que toi._

Rétorqua Sam.

Fargas leva son nez d'un air amusé :

 _-Ton nom c'est Fergus ? C'est marrant, moi c'est Fargas. Ça se ressemble !_

Dit-il d'un air simple tout en tentant d'adresser la parole au jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, semblent se foutre de la situation et du malaise entre les deux hommes en face de lui. Il voulait essayer d'adoucir un peu l'atmosphère, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Car Fergus était maintenant en colère.

Il jeta un regard de frustration à Fargas sans lui répondre et se pencha ensuite d'un air fâché sur Sam.

 _-Et bien, très bien. Amuse toi bien avec ton nouveau copain sur ton...ton pokedex. Je vais faire les arènes sans toi puisque c'est comme ça. Car moi aussi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi._

 _-Parfait._

Dit Sam.

Mais Fergus lui jeta une dernière recommandation qui sonnait presque comme une menace :

 _-Et je t'interdis de mettre toutes mes recherches dedans, ni tous mes dessins et tous mes écris sur les pokemons de ces dernières années !_

Vociféra Fergus en partant ensuite dehors d'un pas rapide. Il fulminait de colère et regarda furieusement le sol. Il se sentait trahi et abandonné par son vieux frère.

Agatha stoppa immédiatement Fergus à la sortie du salon de thé, l'air inquiète.

 _-Attends, tu t'en vas ?_

 _-Visiblement, Monsieur a mieux à faire que de participer avec nous à la ligue pokemon. Donc... Tu viens avec moi ou tu restes avec lui et son pokedex ?_

Demanda Fergus.

Agatha ne savait pas quel choix faire. Car elle aimait Samuel et qu'elle souhaitait rester avec lui. Mais elle aimait les combats pokemon et voulait participer à la ligue.

 _-Attends Fergus... je vais essayer de lui parler. Peut-être qu'il m'écoutera moi._

Proposa Agatha.

Fergus soupira bruyamment pour témoigner son profond mécontentement. Mais il accepta de faire l'effort d'attendre pour elle.

Malheureusement pour Agatha, Sam ne l'écouta pas plus et semblait trop prit dans son projet de pokedex. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle quand elle lui adressa la parole.

 _-Désolé Agatha, je vais rester un peu ici à Céladopole avec Fargas pour créer un premier prototype de pokedex. L'université des sciences de Céladopole accepte de nous aider et de financer le projet._

Répondit Sam d'un air enjoué.

 _-Mais... Et la compétition de la ligue pokemon ? Tu ne veux plus qu'on reste ensemble et qu'on la fasse ensemble ? Je me faisais une joie d'y participer avec toi..._

Demanda Agatha, le cœur lourd.

 _-Écoute Agatha je ne te force pas à rester... Va faire les arènes si tu le souhaites de ton coté. Tu sais que je t'aime et on reste quand même un couple tous les deux. On se retrouvera vite dès que mon pokedex sera fini, et je serais là pour le championnat à la fin de l'année pour y participer avec vous. Je te le promet._

 _-Mais... Tu vas terriblement me manquer si on reste longtemps séparés toi et moi..._

Gémit Agatha douloureusement.

 _-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Mais ce projet est si important pour moi... Je te promets qu'on se retrouvera vite et qu'on pourras même fonder un foyer tous les deux quand mon pokedex fonctionnera. Je deviendrais riche et célèbre et je nous offrirais une belle maison pour notre future famille._

Dit Sam en se levant pour prendre Agatha dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Mais Agatha ne souhaitait pas que Sam soit riche et célèbre avec une belle maison. Elle voulait juste rester avec lui afin de vivre de belles histoires ensemble en parcourant Kanto et en participant tous les deux au championnat. Pour elle, l'amour, ce n'était pas l'argent et la richesse de l'autre, mais les liens et le temps qu'ils avaient à se consacrer.

Sam la laissa donc repartir avec Fergus sans même chercher à la retenir.

Blessée, Agatha suivit tristement Fergus dehors dans l'attention de faire le tour des arènes du pays avec lui.

 _-Fichu pokedex... Si Sam ne travaillait pas sur cette foutue machine, il serait encore avec nous à l'heure qu'il est._

Dit Agatha le cœur lourd. Elle se sentait délaissée par celui qu'elle aimait.

 _-Tempi pour Sam. On a pas besoin de lui après tout. On va participer ensemble à la ligue pokemon et je suis certain que toi ou moi, gagnerons la coupe._

Dit Fergus d'un air enjoué afin d'essayer de remonter le moral de son amie. Il passa son bras autour du cou d'Agatha et la serra contre lui afin de la réconforter.

 _-Je l'espère, on va tout faire pour._

Répondit Agatha avec douceur.

 _-On a qu'a se faire la promesse de rester toujours unis et que l'on participera ensemble à la compétition. On fera de notre mieux pour arriver ensemble en final, voir même la gagner._

Dit Fergus en resserrant avec douceur son étreinte sur Agatha.

 _-Enfin... Je suis même certain que c'est toi qui va la gagner._

Ajouta Fergus dans un rire.

.

Chapitre 78 : Le passé d'Agatha et du professeur Chen. Partie 5.

Pendant plus de huit mois, Fergus et Agatha continuèrent leur voyage seuls. Ils gagnèrent d'ailleurs haut la main leurs derniers badges et s'entraînaient maintenant durement pour la ligue pokemon. Alors que de son coté, Samuel Chen -a qui il manquait encore la moitié des badges- avait enfin pu finir son projet et un tout premier prototype de pokedex venait d'être achevé et allait être maintenant présenté au grand public dans l'idée de le commercialiser ensuite.

Tout ce temps, Agatha continuait d'entretenir une relation amoureuse à distance avec Sam, mais elle ne pouvait pas se nier à elle même qu'elle se sentait maintenant plus proche de Fergus que de lui à cause de son absence. Car c'était maintenant avec Fergus qu'elle s'entraînait et avec qui elle passait ses journées. Leur amitié en devenait même fusionnelle et ils ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle.

Et c'est dans un centre pokemon à Azuria qu'ils se firent une bien curieuse promesse après leurs premiers mois de voyage ensemble.

Agatha avait l'air encore une fois déprimée et regardait le sol d'un air abattu alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc. Car Sam lui manquait et il n'avait pas non plus répondu au téléphone depuis trois jours... Car il avait probablement mieux à faire.

Fergus le remarqua immédiatement et prit place à coté d'elle :

 _-Tu sais Agatha, on dit que les absents ont tords. Et Sam ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. En tout cas, je suis là moi. Et je serais toujours là pour toi._

Promis le garçon aux cheveux bouclés en prenant la main d'Agatha dans les siennes.

 _-Merci Fergus, heureusement que tu es là, oui._

Répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Fergus se mit à rougir suite à cette étreinte en semblant ravi d'être dans ses bras. Car en réalité, il n'attendait qu'une chose : que la jolie Agatha finisse par ouvrir les yeux et le choisisse lui.

 _-Tu sais ce que font des personnes qui tiennent beaucoup l'une à l'autre ? Ils échangent chacun un pokemon, ce qui resserre les liens. Tu voudrais qu'on en fasse un ?_

Proposa Fergus.

Agatha sembla trouver l'idée plaisante et sourit. Mais elle ne voulait pas un simple échange, elle voulait un échange symbolique pour sceller leur amitié fusionnelle.

 _-Spectrum évolue en ectoplasma suite à un échange... On pourrait échanger les nôtres._

 _-Quoi, tu veux vraiment échanger ta spectrum avec moi ?! Mais tu adores ton pokemon._

S'étonna Fergus.

 _-Oui, comme ça ils évolueraient tous les deux. Et on se rendra nos pokemons après la compétition de la ligue pokemon. Comme une promesse de ne jamais se quitter jusque-là, car on aura chacun le pokemon de l'autre._

Répondit la jeune femme.

Pour qu'Agatha confie ainsi son premier pokemon qu'elle aimait et chérissait plus que tout à Fergus, elle devait vraiment énormément l'aimer.

Fergus continua à rougir et prit sa pokeball pour faire l'échange avec Agatha. Ils passèrent par une grosse machine dans le centre pokemon et s'envoyèrent ensuite leurs pokeballs.

Quand les deux pokemons sortirent de leurs pokeballs, les deux spectrums se mirent à briller ensemble et à évoluer exactement en même temps.

Deux magnifiques ectoplasmas tout ronds apparurent alors devant leurs yeux et sourient tous les deux.

Agatha semblait tellement heureuse et ravi par la nouvelle apparence de son pokemon, qu'elle prit à nouveau Fergus dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de câliner en permanence son ami, car elle le trouvait toujours terriblement mignon derrière ses deux petits yeux en amandes qui semblaient toujours joyeux.

Seulement, au lieu de l'embrasser sur la joue, c'était sur ses lèvres qu'elle déposa son baiser à cause d'une trop grosse bouffée d'euphorie. Fergus sembla vraiment heureux de ce geste inattendu de sa part et entreprit de lui rendre son baiser.

Malheureusement pour lui, Agatha s'excusa et le repoussa, l'air mal à l'aise en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _-Pardon..._

Dit alors Fergus dans une grimace de déception.

 _-Non, c'est de ma faute..._

Dit Agatha qui réalisa qu'elle venait de s'emballer. Puis, elle regarda le sol un peu gêné. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle aimait un peu trop Fergus et se sentit très vite coupable vis à vis de Sam.

Car contrairement à Sam, Fergus avait toujours été là pour elle et s'était toujours montré particulièrement attentionné vis à vis d'elle. Son cœur commençait donc inévitablement à balancer entre les deux hommes.

Malgré tout, elle fut tout de même bien heureuse de retrouver Sam à leur retour à Céladopole quelques mois plus tard, car il lui avait manqué. Et réciproquement, Sam fut lui aussi bien heureux de revoir sa petite-amie. A tel point que dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, qu'il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras dans un _« Tu m'as terriblement manqué mon amour »_ et de l'embrasser aussitôt après sous l'œil envieux et jaloux de Fergus.

Agatha sentit son cœur exploser de joie en retrouvant enfin les bras de son amour, mais malheureusement pour elle, le pokedex restait visiblement le seul sujet de conversation que Sam avait pour le moment. Et il ne put attendre deux secondes pour lui en parler :

 _-Il faut vraiment que vous assistiez à la conférence que l'on va donner pour mon pokedex. Je suis vraiment fière de ma création, nous avons travaillés dur dessus ! Je suis sûr que ça va marcher ! Tu vas voir Agatha, nous allons devenir riches !_

S'enjoua Sam qui était visiblement sur un petit nuage.

Celui-ci continua d'enlacer Agatha avec enthousiasme pendant que Fergus regardait maintenant le sol d'un air triste. Il voulu s'éclipser pour les laisser tranquille, mais quelqu'un arriva, tel un boulet de canon vers eux, manquant de peu de faire trébucher le pauvre garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

Il s'agissait d'une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, toute habillée d'une longue robe blanche et bleue. Elle semblait sans gêne et dérangea aussitôt le couple qui s'adonnaient encore à un tendre câlin de retrouvaille.

Elle posa alors une main intéressée et soigneusement bien manucurée sur son épaule afin d'avoir son attention :

 _-Excusez-moi monsieur Chen. Je m'appelle Dadella, je suis une jeune chroniqueuse qui travaille pour le journal télévisé de Doublonville. Serait-il possible d'avoir une interview ?_

Demanda t-elle.

Agatha lui lança un regard courroucé et agacé, mais Sam sembla ravit par la proposition et s'empressa de répondre positivement à sa demande.

Un cameraman accouru alors dans le dos de la jeune journaliste afin de ne pas en manquer une miette, tandis qu'elle tendait un micro au jeune homme.

 _-Alors monsieur Chen, c'est aujourd'hui que vous allez présenter votre pokedex aux régions de Kanto et de Johto ! Pouvez-vous nous expliquer exactement en quoi cela va changer la vie à de nombreux dresseurs dans le pays ?_

 _-Dans le pays ? Je dirais même dans le monde ! Le pokedex possède une toute nouvelle technologie inédite qui permet de détecter un pokemon. Et mieux encore, il peut le scanner et vous dire le nom de ce pokemon avec toutes les informations à son sujet sur une distance de quelques mètres._

Répondit Sam d'un air ravis.

 _-Vraiment ? Et combien de pokemons avez-vous répertorié dans ce pokedex ?_

Demanda la journaliste.

 _-Pour le moment, il y en a 35. C'est un premier début, mais je compte en ajouter une bonne centaine bientôt dans la base de données. Et de nombreux dresseurs m'aideront par la suite à compléter ce pokedex en parcourant le monde entier._

La journaliste continua à interviewé Sam un long moment et lui posa même des questions au sujet du Celebi qu'il aurait rencontré étant enfant. Il ne se lassait d'ailleurs toujours pas de raconter cette histoire.

Attirés par les caméras et l'interview, un groupe de curieux s'attroupèrent même autour de Samuel Chen. Beaucoup de personnes désiraient maintenant lui adresser la parole et lui serrer la main en comprenant qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'important.

Agatha se sentit mal en voyant ensuite plusieurs belles jeunes femmes s'agripper à son cou devant la caméra et décida de faire un petit tour avec Fergus pour ne pas exploser de colère et de jalousie. Elle se sentait mal et la situation commençait sérieusement à lui échapper. Car ce pokedex allait rendre Sam célèbre et il allait par la même occasion très probablement continuer à l'éloigner un peu plus d'elle. Car ils ne faisaient plus vraiment partit du même monde tous les deux. Lui était tourné vers la science, la recherche, les découvertes et les études sur les pokemons, alors qu'elle, elle aimait tout simplement l'aventure et les combats pokemons avec leurs nombreuses techniques et tactiques de combat à perfectionner.

Agatha regarda le sol d'un air attristé, le cœur lourd. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour essayer de le garder auprès d'elle. Tôt ou tard, Sam allait finir par se désintéresser d'elle, car ils n'avaient plus rien en commun. De plus, son pokedex semblait être à présent la seule chose qui comptait pour lui et de très belles femmes commençaient également à lui tourner autour à cause du succès qu'il commençait à avoir.

Le lendemain, Agatha et Fergus reprirent seuls la route pour leur voyage à travers Kanto. Samuel n'avait pas pu les accompagner, car il devait encore faire de nombreuses interviews pour divers magasines et émissions télévisées pour présenter son pokedex au pays tout entier. Autant dire que son planning était chargé pour les jours à venir.

La jeune journaliste Dadella avait d'ailleurs prit à cœur de rester avec lui pendant les prochaines semaines afin de suivre son parcours et faire des reportages sur sa vie.

Exaspérée par la tournure que prenait les événements, Agatha se tourna bien malgré elle vers sa seule source de réconfort qu'elle avait : Fergus. Car le jeune homme continuait de la soutenir et il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse dans sa relation. Car Sam semblait complètement la délaisser et la mettre de coté au profit de sa nouvelle carrière et de son pokedex.

A tel point que Sam ne se gênait même plus pour s'afficher à la télé avec de jolies jeunes femmes accrochées à son cou, en bon coureur de jupons qu'il était. A croire qu'il ne se demandait pas si Agatha pouvait regarder la télévision de temps en temps.

Mais cela arrangeait bien Fergus qui commençait sérieusement à en profiter. Car la belle commençait à tomber littéralement dans ses bras à force de voir Sam s'éloigner d'elle et agir comme un idiot. Et même si elle avait toujours des sentiments très forts pour lui, Fergus lui, était toujours là pour elle...

La goute qui fit déborder le vase arriva deux semaines après, alors que Fergus semblait occupé à allumer un feu de camp. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux au beau milieu des bois au nord d'Azuria et avaient eu envie de visiter le grand château de Cameran, qui se trouvait dans la ville de Rota dans le royaume d'Aldoran tout au nord de Kanto, perdu dans les montagnes.

Mais le voyage entre cette ville et Azuria leur prenait tout de même quelques jours de marche en forêt.

Ce jour là, Agatha était -comme depuis des mois- de mauvais humeur à cause de Sam, et ça allait même faire plus d'une semaine qu'il ne s'était tout simplement pas donné la peine de lui répondre au téléphone. Énervée, elle tenta une énième fois de l'appeler, et cette fois-ci, quelqu'un décrocha... Mais ce n'était pas Sam qu'elle trouva au bout du fil :

 _-Oui, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Samuel Chen, je peux vous aider ?_

Demanda une douce et séduisante voix féminine, il s'agissait de la journaliste Dadella. Mais Agatha ne la reconnue pas. En revanche, elle trouvait réellement suspicieux qu'une femme réponde sur son pokematos, et de plus à une heure tardive alors qu'il aurait du se trouver dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

 _-Je suis Agatha, sa petite-amie... Où est Sam? Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui décroche ?_

Demanda Agatha en soulevant un sourcil perplexe.

La femme à l'autre bout du fil prit alors une voix des plus hautaines pour lui répondre.

 _-Haaa bien sûûûûr, sa petite amie... Hein. Et bien... Il faudra rappeler plus tard, car Sam est sous la douche en ce moment. Vous comprenez, il n'aime pas être dérangé le soir. Il a travaillé dur aujourd'hui._

La façon avec laquelle Dadella lui avait répondu était très peu chaleureuse et donnait vraiment l'impression à Agatha qu'elle n'était plus pour lui qu'une simple fan qui essayait de lui parler au téléphone.

Prise de colère, elle lui raccrocha carrément le téléphone au nez et partit fulminer en allant s'asseoir sur un rondin de bois devant le feu de camp. Fergus lui lança un regard circonspect et entreprit d'aller s'asseoir à coté d'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé :

 _-Ça ne va pas Agatha ? Tu t'es disputée avec Sam ?_

 _-Non, je n'arrive plus à l'avoir au téléphone depuis des jours. Et il y a une femme étrange qui répond à sa place maintenant... Est ce que... Est ce que tu crois que Sam est du genre..._

Commença Agatha d'une voix inquiète. Elle se demandait si Sam ne l'avait pas déjà remplacée par une autre femme.

 _-Que Sam soit du genre volage ?_

Compléta Fergus, qui comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Le jeune homme trouvait l'occasion trop belle pour obtenir les faveurs de la belle. Bien que Fergus était dans le fond gentil, il n'était pas moins plutôt roublard de nature. De plus, la situation l'exaspérait et il en avait plus que mare d'être prit pour la cinquième roue du carrosse ou d'être juste _"le bon copain"_.

Sans scrupules, il décida de confirmer ses craintes afin d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait :

 _-Pour être honnête avec toi, nous étions comme des frères depuis nos dix ans, toujours ensemble comme les deux doigts de la main... Donc je le connais très bien. Et pour ne rien te cacher, Sam a toujours aimé courir après les femmes et ça, même en étant déjà en couple._

Répondit Fergus dans un faux air désolé pour elle, et sans le moindre remords pour Sam. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'inventer cette histoire, car Sam avait effectivement toujours été un amateur de belles femmes et il avait autrefois multiplié ses conquêtes amoureuses avant de connaitre Agatha.

La jeune femme fondit en larmes en entendant ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, et alla enfouir son visage dans le torse de son ami qui s'empressa de la serrer contre lui, un air satisfait au visage.

Le soir, Agatha décida de ne pas rester dans sa propre tente pour dormir, et entreprit finalement de rejoindre Fergus dans la sienne pour passer ses prochaines nuits avec lui afin d'y trouver du réconfort.

Deux mois plus tard, bien qu'elle se sentait coupable pour ses petites bêtises faites avec Fergus, Agatha fut tout de même heureuse de retrouver les bras de Sam, devant son université à Céladopole. Et même si elle était toujours très en colère après lui... Elle continuait de l'aimer, et il continuait de lui manquer malgré tout, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait durer. Elle avait peur de le perdre et aimait de moins en moins ce qu'il devenait. Car le succès de son invention le rendait un peu plus inaccessible chaque jours.

 _-Promets moi de venir au championnat Sam... C'est dans un mois maintenant... Tu avais promis qu'on s'affronterait à nouveau là bas._

Dit Agatha d'une voix suppliante à Sam le soir venu.

Il était déjà tard, et Sam avait enfin pu finir un autre reportage et une interview sur son Celebi après deux ou trois heures de discours. Ça n'avait pas été simple pour lui, mais il avait enfin pu se dégager un peu de temps pour passer sa soirée avec Agatha.

Le petit couple avait d'ailleurs laissé Fergus tout seul au centre pokemon comme un malpropre pour avoir un peu d'intimité tous les deux. Car eux, étaient partis en amoureux dans la chambre d'un très bel hôtel plutôt luxueux. Leur chambre avait été gentiment offert à Sam par l'université de Céladopole à cause de son projet de pokedex, et ils le logeait ainsi depuis plusieurs mois.

Pour l'occasion, le couple s'était installé sous les draps et blotti l'un contre l'autre dans un grand lit à baldaquin.

 _-Oui, je te l'ai dit Agatha, je viendrais. Je vais aller chercher en vitesse les badges qu'il me manque dès demain et je serais bien au rendez-vous pour le mois prochain. Je tiendrais ma promesse._

Répondit Sam en embrassant sa chérie sur les lèvres.

 _-Et tu verras, je gagnerais même le championnat comme je te l'avais dit ! Et je te battrais cette fois-ci ! Crois le ou non, mais je me suis entraîné durant ces derniers mois !_

Ajouta t-il dans un rire déjà victorieux.

 _-Ho, je n'en doute pas..._

Fit Agatha dans un sourire un peu crispé.

Le lendemain, Samuel Chen reprit **enfin** la route avec Agatha et Fergus pour gagner les badges qu'il lui manquait et par la même occasion, rattraper son retard sur l'entraînement de son équipe. Il devait absolument rendre ses pokemons plus forts si il voulait battre Agatha.

Mais, pour le plus grand désarroi de la jeune femme, la jolie journaliste du nom de Dadella décida de les suivre également et de faire un reportage sur l'entraînement de Sam et de sa future participation à la ligue pokemon.

Bien sur, Agatha n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait bien compris que cette Dadella avait des vues sur son petit-ami et que ce ''reportage'' n'était qu'une excuse.

Ils passèrent donc la matinée toute entière à marcher jusqu'à une nouvelle ville : Parmanie. C'est là bas que Sam obtiendrait enfin son prochain badge. Mais en attendant, le petit groupe du faire une pause sur le rebord du chemin afin de souffler un peu et de déjeuner. Car il était déjà midi passé.

Agatha et Fergus en profitèrent pour s'asseoir tous les deux un peu à l'écart sur un petit muret en pierre. Ils libérèrent leurs deux ectoplasma et les placèrent sur leurs genoux. Bien que Sam était maintenant présent pour le voyage, Agatha et Fergus avaient gardés leur petite routine habituelle pour leurs repas et restaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et ravis avant de se passer des sandwichs pour déjeuner.

Samuel décida de rejoindre Agatha pour partager une poche de chips avec elle. Mais il se stoppa en chemin et lança un regard suspicieux aux deux amis qui rigolaient ensemble en parlant de leurs ectoplasmas.

Un malaise envahit aussitôt Sam en regardant à tour de rôle les deux pokemons spectres. Il réalisa alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux échangés leurs pokemons dans son dos. Et pas n'importe lesquels...

 _-Eu Fergus... Ce n'était pas un mâle ton pokemon ?_

Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Hé bien non. Tu vois bien que c'est une femelle ! Tu devrais revoir tes cours de biologie mon pauvre Sammy._

Répondit Fergus avec évidence, comme si Sam était un idiot.

 _-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile Fergus. Ce n'était pas le tient, celui-là. Tu as échangé ton spectrum avec celui d'Agatha ! Pourquoi ? C'était son pokemon préféré !_

Demanda Sam d'une voix agressive en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Cet échange l'agaçait réellement. Il commençait à comprendre que Fergus avait une place un peu trop envahissante dans le cœur d'Agatha et qu'il en avait visiblement bien profité pendant son absence. Et la jalousie commençait à lui monter au nez.

 _-Je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile voyons._

Répondit Fergus dans un sourire poli qui semblait faux et moqueur.

Sam émit une sorte de grognement et s'apprêta à attraper Fergus pour lui taper dessus, mais Agatha le stoppa d'une voix douce.

 _-Ne le prends pas comme ça Sammy... Je voulais juste faire évoluer ma spectrum pour obtenir un ectoplasma et Fergus a voulu me rendre ce service. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Il m'a promis de me la rendre pour le championnat._

Dit-elle d'un air rassurant.

Sam essaya de se radoucir, mais malheureusement, la vision de l'ectoplasma femelle qui se mit subitement à briller comme si elle allait évoluer n'allait pas arranger les choses.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?!_

S'étonna Agatha en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _-Il évolue peut-être ?_

Demanda Dadella qui avait rejoint le groupe, attirée par la dispute.

 _-Un ectoplasma ne peut pas évoluer._

Répondit Sam avec évidence.

L'état de l'ectoplasma femelle resta identique pendant quelques minutes. Elle brillait d'une douce lumière blanche et diffuse. Au bout d'un petit moment, une seconde forme lumineuse et ovale apparue entre ses pattes avant, puis, la lumière se stoppa subitement.

A la grande surprise de tous, elle venait de pondre. Et entre ses pattes, se trouvait maintenant un magnifique œuf violet avec des taches noirs. La texture de la coquille était lisse et les motifs à l'intérieur rappelaient le gaz des fantominus.

Dès que l'ectoplasma mâle de Fergus remarqua l'œuf, il s'empressa de rejoindre sa femelle pour venir se blottir de joie contre elle afin de l'aider à le couver. Il était clair que cet œuf était son œuvre et visiblement, leurs dresseurs les avaient laissés batifoler ensemble sans rien dire ces dernières semaines.

Sam jeta alors un regard de mort et accusateur sur Fergus, son pokemon venait de faire un petit avec celui d'Agatha. Et sa plus grande crainte... C'était bien sûr que leurs deux dresseurs aient fait la même chose de leurs cotés.

Agatha eut énormément de mal à séparer les deux garçons qui se bagarraient maintenant à cause de cet œuf. Mais les deux ectoplasmas décidèrent d'intervenir et d'endormir Samuel et Fergus afin que l'œuf ne soit pas endommagé à cause du chahut qu'ils étaient en train de provoquer à coté.


	16. Chap 79 à 82 - La surprise du prof Chen

**Chapitre 79 : Le passé d'Agatha et du professeur Chen.** ** _Partie 6_** **.**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Sam eut beaucoup de mal à digérer l'arrivée de cet œuf. Et une forte tension s'était installée entre lui et Fergus, car Sam avait bien compris qu'il avait maintenant affaire à un sérieux rival pour le cœur d'Agatha.

Il entreprit donc de s'entraîner encore plus durement et intensément qu'avant pour le championnat de la ligue Pokémon. S'il voulait garder Agatha auprès de lui, il devait absolument tenir sa promesse d'y participer pour elle afin de l'affronter là bas.

Le temps pressait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la date du championnat de la ligue Pokémon approchait, car il avait à peine un mois pour réunir les 8 badges demandés pour la compétition. Mais Sam arriva à gagner à temps tous les badges qu'il lui manquait grâce à la voiture de Dadella. Car faire le chemin à pieds aurait été trop long pour lui, et il aurait manqué son inscription.

La dernière semaine avant le début du championnat arriva vite. Et Sam gagna de justesse son tout dernier badge à Jadielle.

Mais en début de matinée, pendant que celui-ci faisait son combat pour le badge Terre, Agatha dû s'absenter pour aller aux toilettes. Car elle ne se sentait pas en forme et était malade.

Elle se sentait même nauséeuse et avait mal au ventre depuis quelques jours et commençait tout doucement à comprendre l'évidence... Elle attendait un enfant.

 _-Agatha... Ça va aller ? Tu es là depuis presque une heure._

Demanda Fergus devant la porte de la salle de bain du centre Pokémon, il était inquiet en ne voyant pas Agatha les rejoindre. Car elle était restée aux toilettes pour vomir.

 _-Oui je... C'est juste un petit mal de ventre. J'ai dû attraper froid. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va t'entraîner avec Sammy. Je vais aller faire un saut chez le médecin en attendant._

Dit Agatha d'une voix rassurante.

Fergus acquiesça et partit avec Sam dans la forêt de Jade en début d'après-midi pour s'entraîner pendant qu'Agatha se rendait chez le docteur. Elle n'était pas complètement sûre d'être enceinte, mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Après avoir été longuement auscultée, une infirmière lui préleva ensuite un peu de sang pour quelques analyses. Et le verdict tomba en fin de journée... Elle était bien enceinte.

Bien sûr, Agatha pensa tout naturellement que Sam était le père de ce petit. Mais elle avait trop honte pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Ils étaient encore très jeunes, et elle ne savait pas comment il allait prendre la nouvelle. Car ils avaient tout juste vingt ans et encore toute leur jeunesse devant eux. Sam n'avait probablement pas envie d'être père aussi tôt.

Mais en même temps, la nouvelle lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Car elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une véritable famille.

Le grand moment tant attendu arriva la semaine suivante... L'ouverture des championnats de la ligue Pokémon !

Le petit groupe se rendit dans la voiture de Dadella jusqu'au village de la ligue Pokémon sur le plateau indigos, un petit village olympique constitué d'hôtels, de chalets, de nombreux restaurants et de boutiques souvenir pour tous les visiteurs qui souhaitaient participer ou assister au championnat de la ligue Pokémon. Il y avait énormément de touristes et de supporters également qui se pressaient dans les rues.

Ils arrivèrent à temps pour les inscriptions dans le centre Pokémon installé à l'entrée d'un grand stade et purent ensuite admirer la cérémonie d'ouverture de la ligue Pokémon avec l'arrivée de la flamme olympique.

Un des participants grimpa devant toute l'assemblée jusqu'à une grande torche en forme de coupe et enflamma son contenu avec la flamme.

Les gradins dans le stade étaient bondés de monde et une foule en délire chantait l'hymne de Kanto et criait de joie en voyant les flammes danser sous leurs yeux. Tandis que sur le terrain, tous les participants pour le championnat étaient alignés et regardaient eux aussi la flamme olympique avec de grands yeux rêveurs.

Parmi leur rang se trouvait Agatha qui souriait de bonheur. Elle était placée entre Fergus et Sam, et tenait la main de Sam dans la sienne.

Elle resserra ensuite avec douceur son emprise sur la main du jeune homme et lui parla d'une voix timide en rougissant.

 _-Au fait Sam... J'aurais une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer... Mais je me suis dit que la surprise sera encore plus belle à la fin du championnat._

Dit Agatha en rougissant toujours un peu plus.

 _-Une bonne nouvelle ?_

Demanda Sam d'un air curieux.

Mais Agatha ne lui répondit pas et détourna les yeux vers le sol d'un air intimidé avec un petit sourire.

 _-En tout cas, le championnat n'attend plus que nous._

Ajouta Sam avec enthousiasme.

 _-Oui... Voilà des mois qu'on a travaillés dur pour ce moment. Et moi, ça fait même 3 ans que j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir participer à ce championnat. Mais je voulais attendre de me sentir prête pour gagner mes badges... Tu as hâte toi aussi ?_

Demanda-t-elle à Sam dans un grand sourire.

 _-Si j'ai hâte ? Bien sûr ! J'ai très hâte de remporter le championnat ! Je te dédierais ma victoire._

Dit Sam d'un air amusé en embrassant Agatha, mais elle esquissa une grimace. Elle pensait juste au fait de s'amuser ensemble et pas seulement... de gagner.

Fergus se pencha alors sur le couple, il voulait y mettre son grain de sel.

 _-Et si Agatha te bat à plate couture lors de la final devant tout le monde et ça, sous les caméras du monde entier qui filmeront la compétition... Tu vas pleurer à chaudes larmes comme un bébé ? Parce que moi, j'ai vraiment hâte d'assister à ça._

Railla Fergus dans un sourire poli.

 _-Je ne t'entends même pas._

Répondit Sam en levant son nez en l'air.

Après une semaine intensive de combats en championnat, Agatha et Sam se retrouvèrent en final comme ils en avaient rêvés. Fergus quant à lui, avait malheureusement perdu en quart de final contre un dresseur visiblement plus malin que lui.

Mais il ne se sentait pas triste pour autant, car il souhaitait maintenant encourager Agatha et se sentait heureux d'avoir pu se retrouver en quart de final qui était un très bel exploit pour un dresseur débutant comme lui.

Le grand final arriva finalement très vite, et Agatha se sentait nerveuse de devoir se battre contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. De plus, elle était enceinte et ses nausées ne se calmaient pas... Ce qui était très embêtant pour réfléchir et se concentrer pendant le combat. Mais Sam ne remarqua rien, et envoya son dracaufeu en combat.

Agatha utilisa alors son arbok pour démarrer le match contre lui, et le combat s'annonça du coup très serré et intense. Mais sans surprise, le arbok d'Agatha remporta la victoire, encore une fois.

Après avoir gagné sa première manche, Agatha utilisa ensuite un nosferalto contre le léviator de Sammy, car celui-ci avait pris l'avantage sur son arbok... Mais le léviator ne fit finalement pas long feu à son tour. C'est donc le raichu de Sam, qui arriva en renfort et se retrouva avantagé grâce à ses attaques électriques. Mais le nidoqueen d'Agatha arriva à reprendre l'avantage le tour d'après avec son type sol.

Elle utilisa ensuite un rafflesia, puis un feuvorêve contre le noadkoko et l'arcanin de Sam.

Et puis ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux avec un seul et dernier Pokémon à la fin du match... Agatha utilisa son ectoplasma qu'elle avait récupéré en l'échangeant à nouveau avec Fergus juste avant ce match. Elle voulait garder son meilleur Pokémon pour la fin, et, sachant que Sam avait déjà utilisé le sien qui était son dracaufeu, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait maintenant et clairement l'avantage.

À sa grande surprise, le Pokémon qui restait à Sam était... Un leveinard. Un Pokémon de type normal. Et les attaques de type normal ne pouvaient pas atteindre les Pokémon spectres. Et inversement, les Pokémon de type spectres ne pouvaient pas atteindre les Pokémon de type normaux avec une attaque de type spectre.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, car la seconde spécialité d'Agatha était les Pokémon de type poison, et son ectoplasma avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Après plusieurs attaques virulentes comme toxique et bombe-beurk, le Leveinard de Sammy commençait à tirer la langue et à très sérieusement fatiguer. Il utilisa des attaques tonnerre qui était la seule attaque que Sammy lui avait appris, et qui n'avait pas le type normal. Mais l'ectoplasma d'Agatha avait clairement l'avantage en dépit qu'il commençait lui aussi à atteindre ses limites.

Le moment du coup de grâce était finalement arrivé. Ectoplasma était plus rapide, il allait donc pouvoir l'achever d'une attaque bien placée. Seulement, Agatha commençait à hésiter au moment de lui demander d'utiliser une dernière attaque bombe-beurk.

Tout le monde sur les gradins retenait son souffle et attendait la victoire imminente d'Agatha, mais finalement, elle changea d'avis. Samuel voulait tellement gagner et elle avait peur qu'il lui en veuille si elle gagnait ce combat. Elle était en train de le perdre, et cette victoire le ferait peut-être revenir vers elle et lui redonnerait goût à la compétition afin qu'il lâche enfin son Pokédex pour passer à nouveau du temps avec elle.

Agatha serra le poing et soupira, elle allait lui laisser sa victoire.

 _-Ectoplasma, attaque balle-ombre !_

S'écria-t-elle.

L'ectoplasma obéit sans se poser de questions et utilisa une attaque balle-ombre qui passa à travers le leveinard. Il s'agissait d'une attaque de type spectre et donc, elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

 _-Leveinard, attaque tonnerre !_

S'écria Samuel.

Son Pokémon utilisa aussitôt après son attaque et le coup frappa l'ectoplasma de plein fouet et le mit très vite K.O.

Le combat était enfin fini, et c'est Samuel qui le remporta. Mais il n'avait même pas compris qu'Agatha avait volontairement fait l'erreur d'utiliser une attaque spectre sur un Pokémon de type normal afin de le laisser prendre l'avantage.

Ils rappelèrent chacun leurs Pokémon, et se retrouvèrent ensuite à même sur le terrain pour se serrer la main.

Agatha adressa un sourire ému à Sam et préféra le prendre dans ses bras pour l'enlacer en le félicitant. Ce n'était pas grave si elle n'avait pas remporté la victoire, elle souhaitait juste lui faire plaisir. Car elle avait vu à quel point cela comptait beaucoup pour lui.

 _-Bravo Sam... Tu as vu, tu as gagné ! Je suis vraiment fière de toi, tu t'es bien battu... Ça te fait plaisir d'être devenu le grand vainqueur de la ligue Pokémon ?_

Demanda Agatha d'une voix douce.

 _-Un peu que j'ai gagné ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que j'allais gagner et que j'allais te battre !_

Commença-t-il d'un air hautain.

 _-Oui... Il s'en est fallu de peu._

Ria nerveusement Agatha.

 _-De peu ? Comme je te l'avais dit, je sais tout des Pokémon, je connais leurs points faibles, car ça fait des années que je les étudie pour mon Pokédex. J'étais sûr de gagner._

Dit Sam dans un sourire.

 _-Et dire que vous doutiez de mes capacités en tant que dresseur Pokémon..._

Reprit-il d'une voix pompeuse.

 _-Et qu'est ce que tu essayes de prouver exactement... ?_

Demanda Agatha dans un regard blessé.

 _-Tu vois, je t'ai prouvé que moi aussi je pouvais être un très bon dresseur et que je pouvais te vaincre. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as perdu, cela ne veut pas dire que tu es nul, hein. C'est simplement parce que les Pokémon n'ont plus de secrets pour moi._

Expliqua Sam. Mais Agatha sentit ces mots comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et il ne cherchait même pas à la féliciter pour ce combat ni même à la réconforter, car elle avait perdu alors qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps ce championnat. Finalement... Il était juste content pour lui.

Elle voulut le gifler, mais elle préféra se retenir devant tout le monde.

 _-Je... Je..._

Commença à balbutier Agatha d'un air blessé.

En l'écoutant, Sam prit une expression intriguée et se pencha vers elle, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Profite bien de ta victoire._

Dit-elle alors d'une voix cassée de déception, et partit finalement en silence et le cœur blessé vers la sortie sans se retourner.

Sam réalisa alors qu'il venait de blesser Agatha à la façon dont elle venait de le quitter. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, réalisant son erreur et ses paroles, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il avait peut-être gagné ce combat, mais il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

 _-Agatha... Attends..._

Dit-il en levant la main vers elle.

Mais la jeune femme disparue aussitôt derrière les deux grandes portes métalliques du stade.

Peu après avoir reçu les félicitations du président de la ligue Pokémon sur le terrain, Sam retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour y chercher Agatha. Mais il la trouva en pleur dans les bras de Fergus. Il la réconfortait comme il le pouvait en l'embrassant sur la tête et en caressant le haut de son dos. La pauvre jeune femme était prise d'une crise de sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer. Et comme toujours, la seule personne bienveillante qui était là pour elle, c'était Fergus.

 _-Agatha..._

Dit Sam en s'approchant d'elle, mais Fergus lui jeta un regard froid en resserrant son étreinte sur Agatha.

 _-Voilà, tu as gagné. J'espère que tu es fière de toi._

Gronda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

 _-Retire tes pattes de ma petite-amie._

Répliqua Sam.

Mais Agatha se dégagea de l'étreinte de Fergus pour regarder Samuel dans les yeux.

 _-Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est ta gloire personnelle et ton fichu Pokédex... Je voulais te faire la surprise à la fin du championnat... Je voulais t'annoncer que j'attendais un bébé... Notre bébé. Mais tu as tout gâché !_

Dit Agatha, pleine de rancœurs, et les yeux humides.

Sam et Fergus ouvrirent alors de grands yeux de surprise et ouvrirent grand la bouche.

 _-Quoi ?_

Demanda Sam d'une voix remplie de surprises et d'émotions.

Mais Agatha partit sans lui donner la moindre réponse. Elle venait de rompre avec lui.

Le lendemain, Sam et Agatha assistèrent à la remise des trophées sur le podium. L'un tenait dans ses mains une grosse coupe d'or aux insignes de la ligue Pokémon alors que l'autre avait une plus petite coupe en argent. Mais le sourire n'y était pas, car Sam avait perdu Agatha. Il lui jetait un regard amer en coin, elle attendait son enfant et elle ne souhaitait plus lui adresser de nouveau la parole.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Agatha s'était isolée dans sa chambre au centre Pokémon du village olympique. Elle préparait ses affaires, car elle souhaitait maintenant partir puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Mais les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues.

Bien sûr, Samuel Chen allait devoir maintenant affronter l'élite des 4 dans le stade, et devant tout le monde. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'assister à ses matchs ni la moindre envie de l'encourager. Car elle ne voulait plus le voir. Pourtant, il avait tenté de lui envoyer des messages sur son pokématos, la suppliant de revenir. Mais elle refusait de lui répondre.

Peu après, Fergus entra dans la chambre et adressa un doux sourire à la jeune femme. Mais un air triste traversa son visage en constatant qu'elle faisait déjà ses valises.

 _-Tu parts déjà ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Oui..._

 _-Mais tu vas aller où avec ton bébé ?_

Questionna Fergus en s'approchant d'Agatha.

 _-Je ne sais pas encore... Je... Je ne peux de toute façon pas retourner chez mes parents... Ils sont trop...toxiques..._

Admit Agatha d'une voix embêtée.

 _-Viens vivre avec moi alors. Il y aura de la place pour toi et le bébé chez nous à Jadielle... Bon je vis encore avec ma mère c'est vrai, mais je trouverais bien un travail sur Jadielle pour nous trouver une maison à nous._

Proposa alors Fergus dans un sourire.

 _-Tu ferais ça ? Tu es tellement adorable Fergus..._

Fit Agatha qui avait du mal à éclater en sanglot devant la gentillesse de son meilleur ami.

C'était décidé, Agatha allait repartir avec Fergus, et trouver un coin où vivre ensemble.

 _-J'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme._

Ajouta alors le jeune homme dans un sourire.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, la jeune femme accepta de devenir sa femme et se précipita dans ses bras. Et finalement, c'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Car elle réalisa à quel point elle aimait Fergus.

D'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Au début, Agatha pensa à Sam, qui venait très probablement pour tenter de la retenir. Mais non. Pour leur plus grande surprise, c'était le président de la ligue Pokémon en personne qui était venu rendre visite à Agatha.

 _-P... Président ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?_

Demanda Agatha dans une expression intriguée.

 _-Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous mademoiselle Miller... Au sujet de votre combat contre Samuel Chen... Ha, et vous pouvez rester Monsieur, il n'y a pas de soucis._

Dit le vieil homme en regardant en premier temps Agatha, puis Fergus qui hésitait à s'en aller pour les laisser discuter en privé.

 _-Pour commencer... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de vos techniques de combat bien avant la ligue Pokémon. Je sais que pas mal de personnes vous encourageaient et vous admiraient également durant votre parcours au point d'avoir un fanclub... Et je suis très bien au courant de tout ça, car ma propre fille vous admire._

Dit le vieil homme.

Agatha semblait ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir et l'observa en attendant la suite de son discours.

 _-Là où je voulais en venir Mademoiselle Miller, c'est que votre dernier combat avec votre ectoplasma contre le leveinard de Samuel Chen ne ressemblait pas à un accident et encore moins à une erreur de débutant. Vous êtes une jeune femme très intelligente et expérimentée, l'erreur d'une attaque de type spectre sur un Pokémon normal commise lors d'un match pour le grand final de la ligue Pokémon me paraît un peu gros._

Dit le vieil homme d'un air grave.

Fergus regarda alors Agatha avec des yeux surpris. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait fait exprès de perdre par amour pour Sam. Agatha regarda alors honteusement le sol et ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

 _-Tu as fait exprès de perdre ?!_

Demanda alors Fergus d'un air effaré.

 _-Ça comptait tellement pour lui..._

Admit Agatha en se frottant le haut du bras d'un air gêné.

Puis elle leva le nez dans un regard attristé et abattu.

 _-Du coup, je suppose que vous allez me disqualifier et me retirer de la seconde place, c'est ça ? Vous voulez que je vous rende la coupe d'argent ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'un air résigné et en se tournant vers son sac de voyage. Elle comptait rendre son trophée au vieil homme. Mais celui-ci la stoppa.

 _-Qui parle de vous disqualifier ? J'étais venu pour une autre raison._

Dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

 _-Vraiment ?_

Demanda Agatha, surprise.

 _-Je voulais vous demander de nous faire l'honneur d'intégrer l'élite des 4._

Dit le vieux président.

Agatha ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et resta sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

 _-De toute ma carrière, je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un sacrifier sa victoire lors d'une finale par amour pour quelqu'un. Des dresseurs puissants qui peuvent remporter le championnat, il y en a à la pelle. Mais des dresseurs capables de réaliser ce genre de sacrifice, il n'en existe que très peu._

Dit le vieil homme d'un air entendu.

C'est ainsi qu'Agatha se retrouva parmi l'élite de peine vingt ans... Un record dans la ligue Pokémon !

Elle put ainsi remplacer une très vieille femme parmi eux qui se spécialisait dans les Pokémons de glace, car celle-ci souhaitait enfin prendre sa retraite. Et cela faisait donc déjà des mois que le président de la ligue Pokémon recherchait LA perle rare pour intégrer l'élite des 4 puis ce qu'une place allait bientôt se libérer. Et son flair ne le trompa pas, puis ce qu'il voyait en Agatha une dresseuse d'exception.

Mais avant tout... Agatha devait mener à terme sa grossesse.

Les mois défilèrent tout doucement...

Agatha avait pris soin de se cacher chez Fergus pour mettre son enfant au monde durant l'automne, et n'avait depuis plus donné de nouvelles à Samuel.

Samuel, qui était d'ailleurs devenu au fil des mois professeur Pokémon au Bourg-Palette et partait également enseigner à l'université de Céladopole. Pour l'occasion, il s'était acheté une vieille ferme qu'il réorganisa et rénova pour se faire un laboratoire. En vendant son Pokédex, il s'était fait suffisamment d'argents pour s'offrir un magnifique terrain pour continuer à réaliser tous ses projets et ses recherches.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à être pleinement heureux. Car il était toujours triste et fou de chagrin depuis sa rupture avec Agatha. La sachant enceinte de lui, il continuait d'espérer la retrouver grâce à ce bébé. Mais elle ne semblait pour le moment pas prête à lui pardonner pour le comportement qu'il avait eu durant la ligue Pokémon.

Il lui envoya des centaines de messages désespérés sur son pokématos, demandant de lui pardonner ses erreurs et son comportement. Mais il ne reçut qu'en seule et unique réponse un : _"Je vais me marier avec Fergus."_ Ce qui brisa littéralement son cœur.

Et puis un matin...

 _« Ring ring ring, un appel ! Ring, ring, ring, un appel ! »_ Le téléphone dans le laboratoire de Sam sonna à tue-tête. Quand il décrocha, il tomba carrément sur le président de la ligue Pokémon qui sembla ravie de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle :

 _-Monsieur Chen, avez-vous reçu la nouvelle ce matin ? Votre amie Agatha vient de donner naissance à son bébé. C'est un magnifique petit garçon d'environ quatre kilos qui est né au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle l'a appelé Tate._

Dit le vieil homme.

 _-Vraiment ?! Un garçon ?! Puis-je aller le voir ?!_

Demanda-t-il alors, son cœur fit un bond de joie dans sa poitrine. Il était devenu papa et son fils portait le nom de Tate. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, mais il l'aimait déjà.

 _-Oui, ils sont à la maternité de Jadielle. Je pense qu'ils voudront bien vous recevoir. En tout cas, on m'a laissé entrer pour voir le petit._

Répondit le vieil homme d'un air joyeux.

Sam s'empressa de préparer sa voiture, et fonça à Jadielle pour aller voir son enfant.

Seulement... Quand il entra dans la chambre pour rendre visite à Agatha et à son fils, il eut la très désagréable surprise de trouver Fergus auprès d'elle. Du coup, sa joie retomba aussi vite et brutalement qu'un bon seau d'eau glacé qu'on lui aurait jeté à la figure.

Le petit couple se trouvait en compagnie de leurs deux ectoplasmas et d'un minuscule fantominus qui virevoltait joyeusement autour d'eux... Il était né de l'œuf que le petit couple avait soigneusement conservé.

En bref, ils avaient tout l'air d'une famille très heureuse et unie. Et cerise sur le gâteau : Agatha se tenait blottie contre Fergus, avec le bébé dans ses bras. Et le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés souriait d'un air particulièrement fier et radieux.

 _-Tiens, tu es là toi ? Tu es venu voir MON fils ?_

Lui lança Fergus dans un grand sourire ravi.

En s'approchant, le jeune professeur constata amèrement que l'enfant qu'Agatha tenait dans ses bras n'était finalement pas le sien.

Car Tate était le portrait craché de Fergus : Il avait une petite mèche de cheveux noirs et bouclés qui tombait sur son front et possédait les mêmes traits physiques que son père. Il avait clairement le type des personnes qui vivaient sur les îles tropicales, avec des yeux légèrement bridés et une peau un peu mâte. Mais il avait le sourire de sa mère.

 _-Nous l'avons appelé Tate... Il est si beau, je n'avais jamais autant aimé de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment je pouvais vivre avant sans mon fils..._

Murmura à son tour Agatha d'une voix douce en berçant tendrement le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Elle était tellement absorbée par l'arrivée de son petit qu'elle en avait oublié toute sa colère pour le professeur Chen.

En écoutant Agatha, le poids de la jalousie vis-à-vis de Fergus envahissait un peu plus Sam. C'est son enfant à lui qu'elle aurait dû aimer et chérir comme ça.

 _-Alors... Elle portait ton enfant depuis le début... Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Tu étais comme un frère pour moi !_

S'emporta Sammy en prenant Fergus à part pour ne pas réveiller le bébé qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère.

 _-Désolé Sam, tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi même. Agatha avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés et non d'un rival. Tu as choisi ton Pokédex, elle m'a choisi moi. C'est comme ça._

Lui chuchota Fergus d'un air victorieux et profondément amusé par l'expression amère que son rival prenait.

Samuel devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait définitivement perdu Agatha en regardant avec dégoût Fergus auprès d'elle.

Afin de tourner la page, Samuel épousa la jolie Dadella l'année suivante qui donna par la suite naissance à sa première fille. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il arrivait difficilement à oublier Agatha qui avait toujours été son grand amour.

.

 **Chapitre 80 : L'idée d'Aidana.**

 _-Et voilà comment tu es arrivé._

Dit Agatha à son fils avec sérieux, et en refermant son album photo.

Tout en écoutant son récit, Tate avait gardé entre ses doigts une photo de ses parents ensemble en train de le tenir dans leurs bras alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours. Sa mère avait enfin terminé de raconter sa longue histoire et il s'était écoulé au moins deux heures depuis qu'elle avait commencé à conter sa rencontre avec son père.

Tate la regardait d'un air effaré et semblait outré par ce qu'il avait entendu.

 _-Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître certains détails de votre passé en faite._

Ajouta-t-il.

Mais cela semblait bien faire rire sa mère.

 _-Tu te rends compte que tu aurais réellement pu être le fils du professeur Chen. À tel point que j'ai cru que tu l'étais au début._

Ajouta-t-elle d'un air amusé.

 _-Je me rends surtout compte pourquoi il me déteste autant maintenant. Je vais me sentir obligé de lui envoyer des fleurs avec une lettre d'excuse._

Dit Tate d'un air amer, ce qui fit rire à nouveau sa mère.

Tate reporta ensuite son regard sur la photo qu'il tenait, il n'avait pas revu de photos de son père depuis bien longtemps. Et bien qu'il ne l'avait que très peu connu, il lui manquait souvent.

 _-Tu souhaiterais garder la photo ?_

Demanda Agatha d'une voix douce. Tate leva sa tête en souriant.

 _-Je peux ?_

 _-Bien-sûr._

Fit sa mère. Tate se leva du canapé et embrassa sa mère sur la joue pour la remercier, mais la vieille femme prit carrément son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

 _-En tout cas, tu étais vraiment très jolie maman._

Dit Tate dans un sourire en se laissant enlacer.

 _-Mais je le suis toujours !_

Ria Agatha.

Tate se dépêtra de ses bras, et ria à son tour.

 _-Oui et tu es aussi très courageuse pour avoir enduré l'absence de papa tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aurait tenu le coup. Et il laisse un grand vide dans notre famille._

Dit Tate avec douceur.

 _-Oui... Et du coup en parlant de famille... Comme Léo a bien confirmé que tu étais mon fils... Quand est-ce que j'aurais des petits-enfants ?_

Demanda Agatha d'une voix intéressée, mais Tate ouvrit de grands yeux gênés en rougissant et se sauva à toute vitesse par la porte en courant, sans lui répondre.

 _-Bon et bien il semblerait que ça ne soit pas encore pour maintenant._

Dit Agatha d'un air désolé en attrapant son thé qui avait refroidi sur le rebord de la table.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent par la suite, Tate et Lottis continuaient leur petit rituel nocturne avec l'attaque dévorêve pour que le spectrum puisse se nourrir convenablement. Mais il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne faisait pas du mal à Lottis. Car depuis qu'il avait commencé à utiliser des attaques devorêve sur elle chaque semaine, l'état de la jeune femme semblait se dégrader petit à petit.

Elle avait aussi perdu pas mal de poids, et d'impressionnantes cernes de fatigue étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Bien que la jeune femme lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et que ça ne lui faisait aucun mal.

Elle lui mentit donc délibérément en lui disant que sa fatigue venait tout simplement d'un mauvais coup de froid attrapé en allant travailler sur un site vers Azuria.

Tate tenta tant bien que mal de la croire, mais malgré tout, il décida quand même de se serrer la ceinture et d'espacer chacun de ses repas sur deux semaines pour voir s'il y aurait une différence. Et tant pis s'il avait plus souvent faim, la vie de Lottis était plus importante à ses yeux.

Bien qu'il aurait préféré tout simplement stopper cette façon de s'alimenter, mais Lottis insistait par peur de le voir repartir chasser la nuit.

Heureusement, nos deux amis avaient de quoi se changer les idées. Car ils étaient très pris par les projets de reconstruction de l'arène et du nettoyage du site. Ils passaient presque leurs journées entières à Jadielle et au plateau indigo avec toute l'équipe de la ligue pokémon pour remplir de la paperasse et discuter de l'avenir de l'arène.  
Tout le monde était présent: Peter, Agatha, Aldo et Olga de l'élite des 4, ainsi que monsieur Charly, l'infirmière Joëlle du village olympique et quelques personnes du secrétariat qui gérait l'organisation des championnats.

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient tous assis autour d'une grande table ronde en bois dans le QG principal de la ligue pokémon qui se trouvait au plateau indigos. Le lieu était constitué d'un imposant bâtiment aux grandes baies vitrées encastré dans le stade principal qui culminait au-dessus du village olympique.

Ils s'étaient tous enfermés dans une salle de réunion des plus banales et regardaient tous ensemble les plans de l'arène avec un architecte et décidèrent de refaire construire l'arène exactement comme elle était à l'origine, à la demande de Tate.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés tenait son badge en forme d'épi de blé entre ses doigts et l'admira longuement, il brillait d'une belle couleur verte et turquoise. Puis, il reporta son attention sur les personnes autour de lui qui étaient penchées sur des papiers, des photographies et des plans.

En jetant un œil aux photocopies qu'il avait sous le nez, Tate put constater que la Team Rocket avait fait faire à l'époque des constructions des plus étranges : comme un long sous-sol pour y entasser des pokémon dans des cages, et un réseau électrique douteux en dessous du terrain de combat pour torturer les dresseurs pendant les matchs. Tate hésitait à garder le système de torture par pur sadisme, mais Lottis le dissuada de le faire.

Puis, son attention se reporta sur un autre document :

 _-Et ça, c'est quoi ? Je l'avais déjà remarqué l'autre jour dans le sous-sol._

Demanda Tate, intrigué, en montrant une des photographies du doigt qui dépassait d'un dossier.

 _-Ça... C'est... C'était une ancienne construction récemment rénovée par Giovanni. Elle servait à enfermer et maîtriser un pokémon machiavélique dedans. Je ne sais pas de quel pokémon il s'agissait, mais j'ai eu vent qu'il s'agissait d'un monstre invincible créé en laboratoire par la Team Rocket... Giovanni s'en servait dans son arène, plusieurs dresseurs ont même été sérieusement blessés et c'est pour cette raison que nous voulions absolument reprendre l'arène et le bannir de la ligue pokémon._

Bredouilla le vieux président d'un air embêté.

Peter se tourna alors vers monsieur Charly d'un air grave.

 _-Je crois que cette construction datait déjà d'avant l'époque où la mère de Giovanni, Madame Boss, régnait sur cette arène. Car l'arène est vraiment très vieille de plusieurs siècles..._

Relata-t-il.

 _-Et ces rumeurs sont vraies. Il s'agissait à l'époque d'un Colisée qui a été repris pour devenir une arène pour la ligue pokémon. Et les combats d'autrefois étaient particulièrement sanglants._

Assura monsieur Charly d'une voix sombre.

Lottis lui jeta un regard à la fois inquiet, mais aussi curieux.

 _-Bon, on va complètement refaire et détruire le sous-sol alors._

Dit Tate qui voulait clore le dossier.

Un matin, Lottis décida de faire un saut chez sa sœur pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pendant que Tate aiderait sa mère avec des membres officiels de la ligue pokémon à finir de déblayer complètement le terrain en vue de pouvoir reconstruire l'arène. Ils avaient passés plus de cinq mois à enlever les gravats et les épais blocs de pierre de plusieurs tonnes.

Aidana faisait la tête ces derniers temps depuis que Lottis avait déménagé chez Tate et avait peur de voir sa sœur finir en couple avec ce phénomène. Mais depuis que Tate avait récupéré l'arène de Jadielle, elle s'était adoucie et voyait un peu moins Tate comme un monstre de foire... Probablement parce qu'être un champion d'arène officiel pour la ligue était dans le monde des pokémon une immense fierté et un honneur pour leurs familles.

Même si la situation la préoccupait toujours, elle acceptait donc un peu plus de voir le garçon aux cheveux bouclés auprès de sa sœur.

Aidana apporta ensuite un plateau avec des biscuits et du jus de fruit sur la table basse centrale du salon, et prit place sur le canapé à côté de sa petite sœur. Elle avait posé le plateau à côté d'un joli bouquet de fleurs rouges et blanches et se tourna vers Lottis :

 _-Du coup, vous allez faire quoi en attendant la reconstruction de l'arène ? Est-ce que vous allez vous rapprocher de Jadielle ? Car je suppose que ça va faire de la route pour Tate de devoir faire tous les jours le trajet entre chez vous et l'arène._

Questionna la sœur en se servant un verre.

 _-Et bien effectivement, on en a même déjà discuté, et nous allons peut-être déménager à Jadielle. L'immobilier a bien monté sur Céladopole et on a calculé que notre petite maison valait aussi cher qu'une belle maison de campagne ici. Tate semble décidé à la revendre._

Admit Lottis.

Aidana esquissa un grand sourire ravi, elle semblait heureuse de savoir que sa petite-sœur allait se rapprocher d'elle en revenant vivre à Jadielle.

 _-Et bien c'est super, en plus il y a de jolies maisons à vendre vers la forêt de Jade en ce moment._

S'enjoua Aidana.

 _-Et bien pour tout t'avouer, nous en avons déjà repéré une qui nous plaisait beaucoup en lisière de la forêt de jade. C'est un peu éloigné du centre ville, mais Tate ferait sans soucis le voyage en voiture le matin, ça ne lui prendrait que dix minutes. Nous allons sûrement l'acheter dès que notre taudis sera vendu._

Répondit joyeusement Lottis.

 _-Ha et pendant que j'y pense..._

Fit Aidana qui se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers une armoire où elle semblait y chercher un magasine parmi un tas de paperasse. Lottis lui jeta un regard intrigué en mordant dans un biscuit.

 _-Tu sais, tu parlais de faire redevenir Tate humain, mais vous ne trouvez pas de solution. J'ai peut-être trouvée une idée... Mais ça ne sera pas évident._

Elle sortit enfin la revue qu'elle cherchait et la montra à Lottis. Elle parlait d'une fête des étoiles du nom de Tanabata avec l'apparition d'une comète qui est célébrée à Hoenn tous les ans pendant l'été.

Le magazine parlait du pokémon Jirachi, qui ne se réveillait que durant sept jours tous les mille ans. Mais il pouvait aussi se réveiller s'il était appelé par une voix de pureté tous les ans pendant cette fête. On disait que pendant les brèves périodes où il était réveillé, Jirachi exauçait les vœux.

 _-Jirachi pourrait exaucer le vœu de Tate afin qu'il redevienne humain. Mais pour ça, il vous faudra le réveiller._

Dit Aidana.

Lottis attrapa le journal et sembla vraiment intéressée. Ça pourrait effectivement marcher et Tate redeviendrait humain grâce à Jirachi.

 _-C'est à Hoenn. Comme votre arène est en reconstruction, vous pourriez y faire un saut tous les deux en attendant et rendre visite à Adriane et Papy. Ça leur fera plaisir, et je suis sûre qu'ils se feront une joie de vous aider._

Dit Aidana.

 _-C'est une très bonne idée, en plus Tate pourrait s'entraîner un peu et capturer de nouveaux pokémon en attendant pour son arène. Et notre grand-père qui est champion d'arène depuis de longues années pourrait le conseiller et l'entraîner. Je vais lui en parler pour voir s'il est partant._

Admit Lottis.

Puis elle jeta un regard en biais à sa sœur d'un air interrogateur.

 _-Mais... Pourquoi tu veux nous aider tout d'un coup ?_

Aidana soupira.

 _-Je vois bien qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi et qu'il fait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour être un humain. Je pense qu'il pourrait peut-être vraiment redevenir humain un jour vu comme ça lui tient à cœur._

Répondit-elle.

Lottis lui sourit, semblant ravie d'entendre ça.

 _-Et d'ailleurs... Je vais en profiter qu'on soit enfin seule toutes les deux pour te donner quelques avertissements à son sujet._

Ajouta Aidana, alors que son expression encore douce d'il y a quelques instants se changea en un regard plus sévère.

Le sourire de Lottis disparut alors à son tour.

 _-... Hein ?_

 _-Peut-être que Tate a l'air de quelqu'un de très gentil, mais garde en tête que tu as pris sous ton aile quelqu'un de visiblement très instable psychologiquement. pokémon ou non, tu as tout intérêt à lui poser des limites avant que tu ne puisses plus gérer la situation._

Dit Aidana.

Lottis fronça les sourcils et sembla ne pas vouloir écouter sa sœur.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est complètement redevenu humain dans sa tête et je maîtrise très bien la situation avec lui._

Dit-elle en cherchant à rassurer sa sœur.

 _-Lottis, je suis très sérieuse. Tate a visiblement vécu seul pendant des années sous la forme d'un pokémon dans des conditions qu'on ignore... Des conditions probablement traumatisantes en vue de son état émotionnel. Et vu comme il est déjà collé à toi en permanence, cela ne serait pas étonnant qu'il développe une sorte d'hyper attachement maladive vis-à-vis de toi, ou même un genre d'obsession ou de dépendance affective._

 _-Tate n'est pas comme ça. On est toujours ensemble c'est vrai, mais c'est parce qu'on est très attachés l'un à l'autre, et moi aussi je suis toujours collée à lui._

Répondit Lottis d'un air un peu mal à l'aise.

Lottis savait que sa sœur avait toujours raison, mais elle n'avait jamais envie de voir les choses en face. Surtout qu'elle avait tendance à surprotéger Tate et à accepter tout et n'importe quoi venant de lui par amour pour lui.

 _-As-tu au moins essayé de voir sa réaction si tu restais un peu seule avec d'autres personnes que lui ? D'autres amis ou collègues ? Depuis que tu es avec lui, tu ne l'as jamais lâché d'une semelle pour reprendre ton boulot lors de voyages. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il va apprécier de te voir t'éloigner de lui et il serait capable d'être terriblement jaloux parce qu'il n'a très probablement jamais appris à vivre parmi d'autres personnes et encore moins à partager._

Répondit sombrement sa sœur.

 _-Quand je suis avec toi ça ne le dérange pas, et il n'est pas jaloux de mes pokémon._

Assura Lottis.

 _-Parce que moi comme tes pokémon font partit de votre cercle familial, il n'y voit aucun danger pour votre relation. Ça sera bien différent s'il croise des collègues de ton travail avec qui tu voudras passer un peu de temps..._

 _-Ne dis pas de bêtises..._

 _-Tu ne me diras pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! Surtout si tu retournes à Hoenn avec lui et qu'il se confronte à ton équipe de la Team Aqua avec laquelle tu bosses !_

Grommela Aidana.

 _-Je suis sûr qu'il va les aimer._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Et tu crois qu'il va accueillir Nero avec le sourire ?_

Demanda Aidana.

À l'entente du prénom _« Nero »_ , Lottis fit une grimace de malaise, semblant avoir oublié l'existence de celui-là.

.

 **Chapitre 81 : La surprise du professeur Chen.**

 _« Et tu crois qu'il va accueillir Nero avec le sourire ? »_ Avait dit Aidana.

 _-Ha oui... Lui..._

Admit Lottis dans une expression crispée et embêtée.

 _-D'ailleurs... Tu n'es plus en couple avec lui je suppose ?_

Demanda alors la jeune femme en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Techniquement... Non... Je crois._

Répondit Lottis en regardant son biscuit.

 _-Tu crois... ?_

Répondit Aidana en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Lottis lui répondit d'un rire gêné en souriant bêtement. Là, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne savait pas comment Tate réagirait s'il le voyait, car ce garçon avait été son petit-ami lors de son précédent voyage à Hoenn. Et même si elle était repartie à Kanto sans lui avoir donné de nouvelles depuis, ils n'avaient jamais clairement rompu. Et Tate risquait bien d'avoir le plaisir de le rencontrer si Lottis retournait voir ses collègues de la Team Aqua à Hoenn.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, Lottis se décida enfin après une longue nuit de réflexion, à parler à Tate de son idée de partir en excursion à Hoenn. Elle espérait que l'idée lui plaise et en plus, cela leur ferait le plus grand bien de partir en voyage.

 _-Comment ça, tu veux voyager ? On est pas bien à la maison ?_

Bredouilla Tate alors qu'il rapportait le courrier dans le salon.

 _-Et bien comme nous avons beaucoup de temps devant nous avant que l'arène ne soit reconstruite, j'avais pensé t'emmener à Hoenn pour te présenter au reste de ma famille. Mon grand-père est champion d'arène depuis des années en plus, il pourrait te former au métier. Et puis... J'ai quelques trucs à régler encore avec la Team Aqua pour mon boulot._

Dit-elle.

Tate lui adressa un sourire.

 _-Maintenant que tu le dis... Ça me plairait bien de rencontrer ta petite-sœur et ton grand-père. Ils ont l'air gentils avec ce que j'ai pu voir dans tes rêves._

Approuva Tate qui reporta ensuite son attention sur le courrier et regarda les enveloppes une à une. Mais parmi elles, une des lettres attira tout particulièrement son attention. Car elle venait de l'académie de Céladopole.

C'était une université très renommée dans de nombreux pays qui formait les futurs professeurs Pokémon et les scientifiques. Le professeur Chen y avait d'ailleurs autrefois travaillé en tant qu'enseignant et y avait formé le professeur Seko et le professeur Orme dans leur jeunesse.

Tate pensa en premier temps qu'elle devait être adressée à Lottis à cause de son métier, mais non. Elle était bien à son nom.

 _-C... C'est bizarre..._

Balbutia Tate en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-De quoi ? C'est une lettre de qui ?_

Questionna Lottis en s'approchant.

 _-C'est l'académie de Céladopole. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils m'écriraient._

S'étonna Tate.

 _-Peut-être par ce que tu vas devenir champion d'arène ? Ils veulent peut-être te donner des cours de dressage pour t'aider dans tes débuts ?_

 _-C'est impossible... C'est une grosse académie qui forme les scientifiques et les chercheurs, pas les dresseurs. Ils n'ont aucune raison de m'écrire._

Répondit Tate en déchirant le rebord de la lettre pour l'ouvrir.

Il retira le papier qu'elle contenait et la leva ensuite à la hauteur de ses yeux afin de la lire à haute voix pour que Lottis puisse aussi profiter de son contenu :

 _-Monsieur Kikuko. Suite aux chaleureuses recommandations et à l'appui du professeur Chen, l'académie des sciences de Celadopole a le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature pour le concours de fin d'année qui décernera le diplôme de professeur Pokémon a été retenue. N'oubliez pas de venir vous inscrire sur la liste des candidats dans notre établissement avant la date inscrite au dos de votre document afin de la valider. Cordialement, le proviseur._

Tate posa ensuite le courrier sur la table basse et prit place sur le canapé en posant sa main sur sa poitrine d'un air bouleversé.

 _-Je me fais trop vieux pour autant d'émotions, entre ça et l'arène... Mon pauvre cœur va lâcher._

Bredouilla-t-il.

 _-Ton cœur ira très bien. Allonge-toi, c'est juste des palpitations de joie._

Dit Lottis d'un air tendre en sortant son nouveau pokématos -Que Tate n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remboursé au passage-.

 _-De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas y aller... Je dois assumer l'arène de Jadielle._

Dit Tate d'une voix un peu déçue.

 _-Tu peux y aller sans aucun souci, tu as deux ou trois ans de libre devant toi avant que l'arène ne soit reconstruite. Et devenir champion d'arène ne t'empêche de toute façon pas de devenir par la suite professeur Pokémon. Beaucoup de champions se reconvertissent d'ailleurs au cours de leur vie et confit ensuite l'arène à leurs enfants._

 _-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça serait merveilleux que je puisse tenir une arène et ensuite devenir professeur Pokémon d'ici quelques années quand j'aurais un successeur._

Admit Tate dans un sourire rêveur.

 _-Je vais tout de même demander au professeur Chen des éclaircissements. C'est quand même curieux qu'il appuie ta candidature pour ce concours._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Surtout que je n'ai envoyé aucune candidature._

Ajouta Tate en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

 _-Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle ils m'ont retenu, je n'ai aucun diplôme, j'ai dû quitter le collège avant même d'avoir mon brevet... Normalement, les sélections sont drastiques dans cette université, je suis certain d'être recalé._

Continua Tate tristement.

 _-Ton miracle s'appelle professeur Chen... C'est la loi du piston. Il a dû les baratiner pour leur assurer que tu avais le niveau. Et vu comme le professeur Chen est reconnu et respecté par tous et qu'il a bossé là-bas, ils ont dû fermer les yeux sur ton dossier._

Répondit Lottis avec évidence tout en allumant son téléphone.

Le professeur Chen décrocha au bout d'une petite minute d'attente, mais Tate se leva précipitamment à l'entente du _« Allô ? »_ pour prendre le téléphone.

 _-Je vais le remercier moi même._

Dit-il.

Lottis lui passa son pokématos et prit place sur le canapé en le regardant.

Tate répondit maladroitement.

 _-Bon... Bonjour, eu... c'est Tate Kikuko. Je, eu..._

 _-Ha Tate, bonjour. Tu as reçu la lettre de l'académie de Céladopole je présume ?_

Répondit le professeur qui avait tout de suite compris. Car Tate ne lui téléphonait jamais habituellement.

 _-Je... Oui, j'ai reçu la lettre. Mais... Pourquoi ?_

Bredouilla-t-il.

 _-Ont-ils retenu ta candidature ?_

Demanda le professeur.

 _-Oui. Ils me demandent de me présenter à l'université pour la faire valider... Je... Merci._

 _-Pas de merci mon garçon. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de m'excuser. Car j'ai été injuste et un peu trop dur avec toi. Mais... Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante de te voir devenir professeur Pokémon. Tu sais ce que tu es au fond, ça ne peut changer les choses et ça ne changera jamais ce que je pense de toi. Je tiens tout de même à te souhaiter bonne chance. Passe à mon labo si tu souhaites te documenter avant le concours._

Dit maladroitement le professeur Chen avant de raccrocher.

Tate soupira, il ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou non. La réponse du vieil homme le décevait un peu, il aurait voulu entendre autre chose. Mais le professeur Chen avait sa façon de montrer à Tate son intérêt pour lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés était tout de même heureux, car il allait pouvoir toucher son rêve de gosse du bout des doigts. Ainsi, sa colère et sa rancune vis-à-vis du professeur Chen étaient un peu retombées.

Tate et Lottis n'attendirent pas pour se rendre à l'université de Celadopole. À peine eut-ils terminés de manger le déjeuner de midi, qu'ils prirent la voiture afin de s'y rendre avec la lettre.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés était nerveux, mais en même temps, il semblait impatient.

Ils arrivèrent vite devant trois grands bâtiments semblables à des petits immeubles de cinq étages qui composaient le campus. Ils étaient très récents, des travaux et des rénovations y avaient été faits il y a peu de temps et un très grand globe en bronze était sculpté à l'entrée avec le nom de l'établissement d'inscrit dessus.

Les murs semblaient être constitués uniquement de gigantesques baies vitrées, faisant refléter le ciel sur les grandes façades à l'entrée.

Tate se gara sur l'immense parking de devant puis ils grimpèrent quelques marches pour arriver à l'accueil du bâtiment principal où de nombreux étudiants se pressaient pour se rendre en cours.

Tate souffla un grand coup pour essayer de rassembler son courage. Lottis attrapa alors sa main pour l'encourager.

 _-Ça va aller._

Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Ils passèrent entre deux grands cocotiers implantés dans des bacs de chaque côté de l'entrée et se rendirent au comptoir du secrétariat où plusieurs personnes semblaient aux prises avec des documents.

Une jeune femme leva le nez à la vue de leurs deux visiteurs et se leva en laissant son collègue se débrouiller avec sa liasse de feuilles.

 _-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?_

Demanda-t-elle poliment d'une voix douce.

Tate lui présenta aussitôt sa lettre.

 _-Je suis Tate Kikuko, je me présente pour être candidat au concours pour devenir professeur Pokémon qui a lieu dans deux mois._

Dit-il.

La jeune femme attrapa le bout de papier et l'étudia avec attention avant de commencer à noter quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

 _-Monsieur Kikuko... Oui effectivement, le professeur Chen vous a recommandé pour le concours... Vous êtes sur la liste d'attente._

Commença-t-elle d'une voix lente et réfléchie.

 _-Kikuko a-t-il une signification ?_

Ajouta-t-elle dans le même air concentré.

 _-Euuu... Kikuko, ça signifie ''enfant de chrysanthème''... Pourquoi ?_

Bafouilla Tate, intrigué par la question.

 _-Parce que nous acceptons les candidats seulement s'ils portent un nom de famille en rapport avec des arbres ou des plantes... Donc, Tate Chrysanthème. C'est parfait. Je vous inscris sur la liste sous ce nom. Soyez à l'heure pour le concours, il se déroulera sur trois jours et il y aura de nombreuses épreuves..._

Dit la jeune femme.

 _-C'est vrai ? Vous acceptez les candidats seulement s'ils ont des noms de plantes ?!_

S'étonna Lottis dans un regard ahuri et halluciné.

La jeune secrétaire releva son nez d'un air amusé.

 _-Oui, c'est la loi de la ligue Pokémon qui veut ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais seuls les étudiants avec des noms de plantes sont autorisés à devenir professeurs ! C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Votre ami a de la chance de s'appeler Chrysanthème._

 _-Mais et le prof Chen, ce n'est pas une plante._

Continua Lottis sur le même air d'étonnement.

 _-Le professeur Chen est une coquille. Normalement, c'est le professeur Chêne._

Répondit poliment la jeune femme.

Lottis entre ouvrit la bouche comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation qui changerait le cours de son existence, _« Le professeur Chêne »_ , puis jeta un regard en biais à Tate.

 _-Tate Chrysanthème... La fleur des cimetières. Tu vas devenir professeur Pokémon pour la région de Halloweenland tu crois ?_

Ria doucement Lottis.

Tate lui jeta un regard satisfait en attrapant plusieurs documents que la secrétaire lui tendait.

 _-Au moins, je réaliserais mon rêve._

Dit-il d'un air joyeux.

 _-Professeur Chrysanthème..._

Continua Lottis d'une voix plus basse et profonde.

.

 **Chapitre 82 : Le laboratoire du Bourg-Palette.**

La semaine suivante, Tate accepta la proposition du professeur Chen et se rendit dans son laboratoire en vue de se préparer pour le concours.  
C'était la toute première fois que Tate visitait le laboratoire du vieil homme, et c'est avec une grande excitation qu'il découvrit un bâtiment relié à une superbe éolienne rappelant un moulin situé au cœur du Bourg-Palette. Il était entouré par de gigantesques étendues qui formaient un grand parc pour tous les pokémon qu'il recevait. Tous provenaient des dresseurs avec qui il collaborait pour ses recherches.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés gara sa vieille DS bleue sur un petit parking devant la grille d'entrée et s'empressa d'aller sonner sur le bouton du portique.

La seconde d'après, le long portail de métal s'ouvrit de façon automatique, laissant la voie ouverte sur un très grand escalier de pierre qui donnait tout droit vers l'entrée du laboratoire.

Quand Tate arriva à la porte, il observa un jeune garçon tout juste sorti de l'adolescence lui ouvrir. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs tenus par un bandeau rouge et portait sur le dos un tee-shirt vert.

C'est avec un grand sourire radieux qu'il accueillit Tate.

 _-Bonjour, je suis Jacky. J'ai le grand et merveilleux honneur d'être devenu le nouvel assistant du professeur Chen. C'est incroyable, hein ? Je suis son plus grand fan depuis que j'ai cinq ans._

 _-Ha, le professeur Chen a un assistant maintenant ?_

Questionna Tate en lui tendant une poignée de main.

 _-Je suis nouveau ici, ça ne fait que quelques jours que j'assiste le grand professeur Chen... Et je fais de mon mieux !_

Ajouta le jeune garçon avec énergie.

Tout à coup, une porte qui s'ouvrit dans le dos de Jacky interrompit les deux jeunes garçons dans leurs présentations.

 _-Ha ! Tate, te voilà enfin !_

S'écria le professeur Chen qui apparut soudainement au fond du couloir. Il avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et semblait se débattre de l'étreinte d'un énorme grotadmorv un peu trop collant. Il cherchait d'ailleurs à grimper sur lui pour son plus grand désespoir, afin de l'embrasser et lui faire un câlin.

 _-Eu... Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

Proposa Tate en tirant une expression mélangée entre l'envie de rire et la pitié en voyant le vieil homme essayer d'enfermer le Pokémon dégueu derrière la porte de sa salle de bain pour s'en débarrasser.

 _-Non ça ira... Comme tu peux le voir, le fils de Délia prend un malin plaisir à m'envoyer des Pokémon un peu trop collants... Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès..._

Soupira le professeur Chen en refermant la porte derrière lui. Puis, il se rendit aussitôt à la rencontre de Tate, et lui adressa une poignée de main pleine de morve que Tate sera avec dégoût. Le vieux professeur se tourna ensuite vers Jacky d'un air jovial.

 _-Tate Kikuko est venu ici pour étudier en vue de devenir professeur Pokémon. Peux-tu l'emmener dans le salon et lui montrer tes dessins ? Je vais aller chercher quelque chose dans la réserve._

Dit-il en tournant le dos à un Tate qui essayait désespérément d'essuyer sa main tout engluée sur le coin de son pantalon.

À ces mots, le jeune homme sembla subitement émerveillé et regarda Tate comme s'il était le messie avant de l'attraper par le bras et le tirer jusqu'à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Il l'installa ensuite dans un grand canapé rouge, prit place à côté de lui, et lui présenta un calepin rempli de dessins qu'il avait lui-même faits.

Tate ouvrit le calepin et jeta un regard de malaise vers Jacky.

 _-Eu... C'est normal qu'il n'y ait que des dessins représentant le professeur Chen ?_

Questionna Tate en montrant des croquis représentant le professeur Chen sous toutes ses coutures. Il y avait même un dessin de lui en train de se faire ensevelir sous un grotadmorv. Jacky ouvrit alors de grands yeux affolés et referma le calepin dans la précipitation.

 _-Excuse-moi, je me suis trompé de calepin... Tiens, prends plutôt celui-là._

Dit-il dans un rire gêné en lui montrant un autre carnet de dessins.

Le professeur Chen arriva quelques minutes plus tard en portant dans ses bras plusieurs gros bouquins. Ils avaient d'épaisses reliures en cuir et semblaient anciens et valoir une fortune.

Tate jeta un regard vraiment très intéressé vers les ouvrages, ses yeux semblaient pétiller. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lire des livres de cette collection.

Le professeur les posa devant le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés et les poussa vers lui.

 _-Il s'agit -à mon goût- des encyclopédies les plus complètes qui aient été écrites sur les Pokémon. Ils m'ont servi pour devenir professeur Pokémon dans ma jeunesse et ne sont plus édités depuis bien longtemps... Ils sont à toi._

Dit le professeur.

 _-Ah... À moi ? Vraiment ?_

Bafouilla Tate avec surprise.

 _-À l'origine, je voulais les donner à mes enfants. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'intéresse au métier. C'est pour ça que je te les donne comme je sais que tu aimes lire._

Répondit le vieil homme dans une excuse.

Tate jeta un regard à la fois curieux, mais attristé vers le vieil homme.

 _-C'est effectivement dommage... Je n'avais jamais vu vos enfants d'ailleurs, même quand j'étais petit... Où sont-ils ?_

Demanda-t-il en attrapant un des livres entre ses mains avec l'intention d'y jeter un œil.

Le professeur regarda honteusement le carrelage blanc de son labo et sembla hésitant à lui répondre. Tate remarqua tout de suite sa réaction et souleva un sourcil intrigué alors qu'il ouvrait la première page de son ouvrage. À côté, Jacky semblait prendre le même air que son voisin de canapé.

 _-Je ne sais pas où sont mes enfants._

Admit honteusement le professeur Chen.

 _-Comment ça ? Mais vous avez un petit-fils pourtant ? Je l'ai croisé il y a quelque temps._

Demanda Tate de plus en plus intrigué.

 _-Comme tu l'as si bien dit l'autre jour, je n'ai jamais été un père... Ni pour toi, ni même pour mes propres enfants._

Répondit le vieil homme en jetant un regard triste vers la fenêtre.

Jacky semblait étonné par ce qu'il entendait et esquissa une triste grimace.

 _-Par exemple, ma femme m'a dit que notre plus jeune fils Tyson était parti à Johto pour s'enrôler dans la Team Rocket. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu y croire... Heureusement, nous avons tout de même eu deux magnifiques petits-enfants que ma femme et moi chérissons._

Répondit le vieil homme d'un air désolé.

Tate et Jacky le fixèrent alors d'un air attristé sans rien dire, comme s'ils attendaient la suite de l'histoire. Mais le professeur Chen tourna soudainement la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce en esquissant un sourire, il venait de voir quelqu'un arriver.

 _-Tiens, justement en parlant de mes petits-enfants..._

Commença le vieil homme.

Tate tourna soudainement la tête en même temps que Jacky pour voir un jeune garçon apparaître derrière la porte. Et Tate le reconnut... Il s'agissait de Regis Chen.

À peine Regis fut entré dans la pièce, qu'il pointa Tate du doigt d'un air fâché et agacé.

 _-Hé, mais je te reconnais ! T'es le minable qui a rayé ma voiture ! Je savais bien que j'avais reconnu ta vieille épave dehors !_

Cracha-t-il.

 _-Change de ton Regis, cet homme s'appelle Tate, et il aurait dû être ton oncle !_

Lâcha le professeur Chen alors que son petit-fils lui lançait maintenant un regard à la fois sidéré et frustré. _« Quoi, comment ça ce minable ? Mon oncle ?! »_ Râla-t-il.

 _-Et toi, tu es le petit-fils du professeur Chen... Tu as perdu tes baby-sitters en chemin ?_

Demanda Tate d'une voix calme tout en arborant un sourire poli.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien, mais lui jeta un regard mauvais. Tandis qu'à côté, toujours assis sur le canapé, Jacky ouvrit soudainement la bouche d'un air perplexe.

 _-Mais Regis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais déjà parti à Johto ! Tu nous as fait tes adieux il n'y a même pas trois jours !_

 _-J'étais bien parti pour Johto. Mais en chemin, les filles qui m'accompagnaient en voyage ont piqué ma voiture et sont parties avec mes affaires. Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas digéré ma défaite à la ligue Pokémon._

Dit Regis d'un air désolé.

 _-Ce fut une véritable leçon d'humilité pour mon petit-fils._

Ajouta le professeur Chen dans un rire.

 _-Et du coup je dois refaire mon sac avant de repartir pour Johto._

Termina Regis en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Peu après, tout le monde préféra se lever afin de laisser Tate étudier tranquillement. Le professeur Chen devait de toute façon s'occuper des Pokémon de son laboratoire alors que Regis devait faire son sac en faisant un saut dans sa chambre.

En fin de journée, Regis retourna dans le grand salon où Tate semblait plongé dans sa lecture sur les gros ouvrages que le professeur Chen lui avait confiés. Cela intrigua beaucoup le jeune garçon qui comprit qu'il n'était pas dresseur et s'approcha de lui d'un air curieux.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas dresseur Monsieur ? Pourquoi étudiez-vous chez mon grand-père ?_

Demanda alors Regis en se plaçant derrière la table basse.

Tate leva ses yeux de son livre pour lui répondre.

 _-En fait, je dois participer à un concours pour recevoir mon diplôme de professeur Pokémon grâce à l'aide de ton grand-père. Mais je suis bien ''en quelque sorte'' un dresseur, pour répondre à ta question._

 _-Vraiment ?_

S'étonna Regis.

Mais le professeur Chen arriva dans le dos de Tate, il venait visiblement tout juste de rentrer et avait surpris leur conversation.

 _-Tate est le futur champion de l'arène de Jadielle._

Dit-il.

Regis entre ouvrit la bouche, l'air réellement surprit.

 _-V... Vraiment ? Vous allez remplacer Giovanni ?!_

Balbutia-t-il.

Tate approuva en silence d'un hochement de tête.

 _-Je n'ai jamais eu le badge Terre... Giovanni m'a agressé avec un Pokémon monstrueux quand j'ai voulu le combattre._

Dit alors Regis d'une voix grave.

 _-Si tu veux gagner le badge Terre, tu pourras toujours m'affronter dans mon arène quand elle sera de nouveau ouverte._

Lui proposa Tate.

Regis sembla ravi de la proposition. Il était vrai qu'il lui manquait toujours ce badge dans sa collection, et le gagner ne lui déplairait pas. Un semblant d'admiration brilla alors dans ses yeux, et un début de respect vis-à-vis de Tate le gagna enfin.

 _-Finalement, tu ne serais pas un si mauvais oncle que ça._

Dit Regis dans un sourire.

Peu après, Tate décida de rentrer chez lui à Celadopole en reprenant sa voiture, car Lottis l'attendait à la maison. Mais sur le chemin, il trouva Regis qui marchait au bord de la route. Il partait visiblement en voyage pour Johto. Tate soupira et décida de ralentir le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Puis, il baissa la fenêtre pour lui parler.

 _-Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?_

Proposa-t-il.

 _-Hé bien... Il est vrai que je ne voudrais pas laisser Sacha prendre de l'avance sur moi avec toutes ces histoires... Mais, je dois me rendre à Johto. Je ne pense pas que ça soit sur ta route._

Admit Regis.

 _-La frontière n'est pas trop loin comme je dois passer par Jadielle, je peux t'y déposer si tu le souhaites. Ça me fera un petit détour, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ma compagne sait que je dois rentrer tard de toute façon._

Lui proposa Tate.

Finalement, Regis accepta la proposition de Tate et grimpa sur le siège passager afin que Tate le dépose à la frontière. Ainsi, Regis pourrait rattraper son petit retard et doubler de nouveau Sacha qui était lui aussi parti pour Johto.

Le temps s'écoula doucement à nouveau et le dernier soir avant la première journée d'examens arriva vite.

Lottis décida alors de nourrir à nouveau Tate avec un dévorêve afin qu'il soit en pleine forme pour avoir son diplôme de professeur Pokémon.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés accepta son repas en pensant qu'elle devait très probablement avoir raison. Il lui fallait toute son énergie pour affronter cette journée qui promettait d'être stressante.

Une fois endormis sous hypnose, ils se retrouvèrent comme à chaque fois devant le grand tropius au beau milieu de la jungle. C'était devenu pour eux leur point de rencontre.

Tate s'empressa de retrouver Lottis et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

Emporté par l'euphorie du moment, Tate s'emballa pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Lottis. Il était si heureux de pouvoir devenir professeur Pokémon qu'il en oublia qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain.

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire doux et timide en se laissant enlacer.

 _-Je suis sûre que tu vas avoir ton diplôme. Tu as tellement travaillé ces dernières semaines, tu vas y arriver, c'est certain ! Surtout avec l'aide du vieux professeur Chen._

Dit-elle.

Tate lui adressa un grand sourire de tendresse.

 _-Après, on pourra fêter ça quelque part !_

S'enjoua-t-elle.

 _-On pourra aller à Hoenn voir ta famille._

Dit Tate avec douceur.

Le couple s'apprêta à échanger à nouveau un baiser, mais des rires d'enfants brisèrent leur petit instant de bonheur.

Tate leva aussitôt sa tête d'un air intrigué.

 _-C'était quoi ça ? Il y avait des enfants dans ce souvenir ?_

Demanda-t-il d'un air songeur.

 _-Non. J'étais seule dans la jungle... Il n'y avait personne mis à part des Pokémon sauvages à ce moment-là._

Admit Lottis.

Tate fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ça.

 _-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Suis-moi._

Dit-il.

Lottis attrapa sa main, et ils marchèrent en direction des rires des enfants.

Au bout d'un moment, ils sortirent de l'épaisse végétation constituée de palmiers et de longues fougères pour atterrir dans un immense champ de coquelicots.

C'est très stupéfait que Tate et Lottis observèrent une petite dizaine d'enfants jouer dans l'herbe. Ils riaient et s'amusaient avec un ballon.

 _-Ho comme c'est mignon ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?_

S'exclama Lottis qui pensait que Tate avait façonné ce rêve comme ça lui arrivait parfois de le faire.

Tate fixa longuement trois grands arbres en haut d'une petite colline plus loin. Il reconnaissait ce lieu, il reconnaissait cette porte verte encastrée dans le plus gros des arbres et ce petit muret décoré par des centaines de Jizo.

 _-Ce n'est pas mon œuvre._

Dit alors Tate d'une voix blanche.


	17. Chap 83 à 87 - Le mangeur d'âmes

**Chapitre 83 : Le mangeur d'âmes.**

Tate s'avança pour aller à la rencontre des enfants. Ils étaient toujours dans le rêve et leur présence ici n'était pas normale.

 _-Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose..._

Dit-il.

Lottis le suivit d'un air intrigué et le regarda s'agenouiller devant un des enfants qui cherchait des trèfles dans l'herbe.

 _-D'où viens-tu petit ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-J'habite à Safrania, comme tous mes copains ici monsieur._

Répondit le petit.

 _-C'est bien ce que je craignais..._

Marmonna Tate qui passa sa main devant les yeux et le front de l'enfant comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son esprit, puis tira la grimace en se tournant vers Lottis.

 _-Ces enfants ne font pas partie du rêve... Ce sont de vrais enfants qui sont venus ici en rêvant. Ils sont en grand nombre et tous rassemblés au même endroit. Je ne pense donc pas à un hasard._

Dit-il sombrement.

 _-Comment ça ? C'est grave ?_

Demanda Lottis confuse en regardant les enfants qui couraient autour d'eux.

 _-C'est la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre de phénomène même si j'en avais déjà entendu parler dans des ouvrages... Je pense qu'un Pokémon a dû les emmener ici..._

Admit Tate d'un air mal à l'aise. Bien évidemment, il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de son tragique passé.

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Pour les manger..._

Répondit Tate en jetant des regards méfiants autour de lui.

 _-Eu... Je ne comprends pas vraiment._

Admit Lottis.

 _-Les Pokémon de type spectres et psy qui utilisent l'hypnose peuvent emmener des enfants dans un rêve et ils les mangent dans ce rêve pour ne laisser qu'un corps vide d'âme à leurs parents. Car ils mangent leurs âmes à travers le rêve. Comme tu t'en doutes, les petits n'en survivent bien évidemment pas..._

Répondit Tate d'un air dramatique.

 _-C'est horrible... C'est ce qui va arriver à ces petits-là alors ? Nous devons faire quelque chose pour les aider._

Gémit Lottis dans une grimace inquiète.

 _-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous devons leur venir en aide._

Approuva Tate.

Il leva alors les mains en l'air à l'attention des enfants.

 _-OK les enfants, nous allons faire un jeu ! Ça vous dit ? Vous êtes tous ici ? Venez vous regrouper autour de moi ! Allez venez ! N'ayez pas peur !_

S'écria Tate de vive voix d'un air enjoué et enthousiaste afin de capter au maximum leur attention.

Tous les enfants portèrent immédiatement attention vers Tate et s'attroupèrent devant lui, l'air intéressé et amusé.

 _-Oooouuiii !_

S'écrièrent les enfants en cœur.

 _-Vous voyez mes mains ? Regardez-les bien, je vais les agiter pour un tour de magie. Dans quelques secondes, vous serez tous chez vous. Prêt ?_

Tate commença à bouger ses mains de droite à gauche sous l'œil attentif de tous les petits. Au bout de quelques secondes à pianoter des doigts dans le vide, il frappa dans ses mains un grand coup en s'écriant _« Réveillez-vous ! »_ et tous les enfants disparurent dans un _« pop ! »_.

Ils venaient de se réveiller et avaient tous retrouvé sains et saufs leurs parents à Safrania.

 _-Tu as pu les réveiller ?_

Demanda Lottis dans une expression intriguée.

 _-Oui, ils sont sortis d'affaire. Je suis un Pokémon spectre, alors je peux moi aussi contrôler les rêves des enfants. Mais moi, je ne mange pas les âmes._

Assura Tate.

 _-Je me demande quand même qui a fait ça... Ce Pokémon doit être monstrueux et dangereux s'il s'attaque à des enfants sans défense... Il faudrait à tout prix le neutraliser._

Dit Lottis, songeuse.

 _-Oui, on a tout intérêt à le retrouver... Bien que j'aie peur d'avoir ma petite idée là-dessus. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que jusque-là, ils ne s'en étaient encore jamais pris à des enfants._

Admit Tate qui se demandait si ce n'était pas les personnes qui apparaissaient souvent dans ses cauchemars qui en étaient les responsables.

Soudain, la voix désagréable d'une gamine fit sursauter nos deux amis, elle semblait très en colère et furieuse.

 _-Comment osez-vous ! C'était le dîner de Norbert, vous avez tout gâché ! Vous allez me le payer vous deux !_

Éructa-t-elle.

Bien évidemment, c'était Pétronille, la salle petite peste aux cheveux roses qui était derrière tout ça. Les enfants étaient là pour nourrir son père adoptif : l'hypnomade du nom de Norbert.

Tate et Lottis eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir qui leur parlaient, qu'elle frappa dans ses mains pour leur faire changer de monde dans ce vaste étendu de rêves. Et dans un _« pop ! »_ identique à celui qui avait ramené les enfants vers chez eux, nos deux amis disparurent brutalement à leur tour.

Le décor changea littéralement sous leurs pieds après que nos deux amis aient subi un grand écran noir. Ils n'étaient plus dans un grand champ de coquelicots : ils étaient maintenant en promenade au beau milieu d'une forêt en plein mois de novembre.

Les arbres étaient déjà nus de leurs feuilles jaunies qui jonchaient maintenant le sol, et une légère brume sinistre formait un mince tapis sur le sol. Un silence pesant se faisait même ressentir, car aucun Pokémon ne semblait vouloir pointer son nez depuis un moment, comme s'ils s'étaient tous cachés d'un danger imminent.

Tout semblait normal... Enfin, mis à part que Lottis ne portait pas sur elle sa blouse blanche, et surtout..., surtout la tenue étrange et noire que portait Tate.

Mais cela ne semblait pas les gêner du tout. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas l'air d'avoir conscience qu'ils rêvaient. Et visiblement, absolument rien ne pouvait les choquer, comme s'ils traversaient une journée totalement banale.

Ni le pikachu qui était perché sur l'épaule de Lottis, ni le gros dracaufeu, un Pokémon semblable à un gros dragon orange, qui les suivait, ou même la tenue de la Team Rocket que Tate portait sur le dos ne semblaient les faire tilter à propos d'un probable rêve.

Alors que Lottis portait un blouson semblable à du cuir rouge sur le dos, Tate, lui, était vêtu d'un léger tee-shirt noir avec un _« R »_ rouge cousu dessus, une casquette noire, et un simple pantalon noir. La tenue de base du sbire de la Team Rocket.

Tate commença tout de même à trouver l'ambiance générale très étrange et inhabituelle après quelques pas. Il dut faire un gros effort pour que son cerveau travaille de lui-même, et tenta d'essayer de se convaincre que tout ça était réel.

 _-Dis, Lottis... Je ne me souvenais pas que tu avais un pikachu. Ton Pokémon foudre n'était-il pas plus gros que ça ?_

Balbutia-t-il d'un air confus.

Le dracaufeu grogna un coup comme s'il riait de sa remarque, mais Lottis lui répondit gentiment.

 _-Tu parles de Pouka ? Il a toujours été là !_

 _-Pouka..._

Tate essayait de rassembler ses idées, mais il avait décidément vraiment du mal.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air suspicieux avant de réaliser que des personnes s'approchaient d'eux. Elles étaient tout comme lui habillées en tenue de la Team Rocket, et l'un des sbires s'avança vers Tate d'un air ravi alors que Lottis lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet.

 _-Tu as encore ramené tes amis ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix étranglée.

Tate lui jeta un regard confus, et voulu lui répondre que mis à part elle, il n'avait aucun ami. Mais l'homme lui parla.

 _-Tu avais raison Gilbert, cette gamine a un dracaufeu qui a l'air vraiment bien dressé !_

À ces mots, Tate sentit un profond malaise l'envahir. _« Gilbert ? »_ Bon, là c'était clair que quelque chose clochait. Il ne se rappelait pas s'appeler Gilbert.

 _-Mais je ne m'appelle pas comme ça..._

Bredouilla Tate.

Lottis se mit devant son Pokémon de feu et jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle pour regarder un à un les hommes qui les encerclaient.

 _-Ne touchez pas à mon Flammi !_

S'écria-t-elle apeurée.

À l'entente du mot _« Flammi »_ Tate eut comme un électrochoc. Flammi était le Pokémon que Lottis avait perdu à l'adolescence. C'était donc évident, ils étaient dans un rêve. Et ils avaient chacun perdu leur lucidité pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Tout revint doucement dans sa tête pour prendre place comme un puzzle. Il se rappela alors de la situation, des enfants et de son examen qui l'attendait le lendemain matin.

Et vue comme Lottis semblait affolée devant la situation, elle ne devait pas avoir conscience elle aussi qu'ils étaient dans un rêve.

Tate se tourna vers elle pour lui parler d'un air grave.

 _-Lottis, tu n'es plus lucide. Je crois... Je crois qu'on est dans un de tes souvenirs._

Bredouilla-t-il d'un air affolé.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas et le fixait d'un air accusateur tout en l'implorant.

 _-Pourquoi tu les as amenés ici ? Fais quelque chose, ils veulent du mal à mon Flammi !_

Tate entre ouvrit la bouche, Lottis n'avait pas l'air ouverte à comprendre qu'ils étaient dans un rêve. Mais en même temps ce n'était pas étonnant. Devenir lucide dans un rêve était quelque chose de particulièrement difficile et demandait un gros travail sur soi. Il avait conscience que la situation était en prime anormale et que le rêve tournait au cauchemar.

 _-Lottis écoute-moi, nous sommes dans un souvenir, et sous un dévorêve... Nous avons pris la place des personnes dans ton rêve. C'est très mauvais, car nous ne sommes pas dans une situation de rêve normal... Il s'agit d'un dévorêve. Les rêves de ce genre tournent très mal quand on y est acteur. Et on peut réellement subir des dégâts physiques dans ce genre de situation. Tu comprends . Si un de tes rêves tourne mal, on en subira les conséquences en_ _ **vrai**_ _._

Mais Lottis n'écoutait toujours pas, terrorisée par les hommes de la Team Rocket qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'elle.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui comptait : protéger son Pokémon .

Les hommes de la Team Rocket leur avaient tendu une embuscade, et ils semblaient déterminés. Ils voulaient voler Flammi et ne reculeraient devant rien. Lottis l'avait bien compris au grand désespoir de Tate qui ne parvenait pas à la raisonner ou à capter son attention.

La situation empira sérieusement lorsqu'un des sbires envoya son rhinoféros se jeter sur son dracaufeu. Un coup de corne blessa le dragon au ventre et le repoussa sur plusieurs mètres avant que celui-ci ne riposte d'un bon lance-flamme.

 _-Tiens bon Flammi !_

Cria Lottis, crispée.

Malgré la puissance du jet de flammes, le dracaufeu n'arrivait pas à prendre l'avantage. Lottis était en mauvaise posture, elle savait que son pikachu ne pourrait pas l'aider, car il n'aurait aucune chance face à un type sol. À l'époque, Flammi avait toujours su les tirer d'un mauvais pas, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient bel et bien en difficulté.

 _-C'est pas bon... Ce n'est vraiment pas bon._

Paniqua Lottis qui voyait sous ses yeux son dracaufeu se prendre une forte attaque bélier et tomber au sol.

 _-Flammi, il ne faut pas qu'on reste là, viens !_

Cria-t-elle précipitamment en rappelant Pouka dans sa pokeball pour le mettre à l'abri.

Tate regarda affolé la scène sans bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais en voyant Lottis partir en courant, il ne put se permettre de réfléchir plus, il devait la rattraper et essayer de la réveiller.

 _-Lottis ! Attends-moi !_

S'étrangla-t-il désespérément.

Elle décida de s'enfuir avec ses Pokémon en voyant que le combat était inégal et perdu d'avance. L'adversaire était plus fort, et surtout, ils étaient bien plus nombreux.

Voyant leur victime chercher à fuir, deux hommes de la Team Rocket envoyèrent des rattatacs en renfort tandis que le rhinoferos chargea de toutes ses forces Flammi pour lui barrer le chemin. L'un des rattatacs arracha la pokeball de Pouka qui était à la ceinture de Lottis dans une vive attaque. Elle fit volte-face et tenta de la reprendre en agrippant la queue de celui-ci, mais le second Pokémon rat lui donna un grand coup dans le dos en retour pour la dégager.

 _-Pouka !_

Cria-t-elle à s'en casser la voix tout en tombant lourdement par terre.

Tate assista avec horreur au souvenir du vol du pikachu de son amie. Un sentiment profond de colère et d'impuissance le prenait aux tripes. Mais il fallait avant tout qu'il la réveille. Car ce n'était malheureusement que le passé, et rien de ce qu'il ferait ne changerait les choses.

 _-Lottis, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi !_

Hurla Tate désespérément, mais un des sbires le poussa violemment en arrière pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Le choc fut si violent dans le rêve que Tate trébucha et se cogna la tête par terre.

 _-Flammi, ils ont Pouka !_

Cria de nouveau Lottis de désespoir.

À l'entente du cri de sa maîtresse, Flammi donna un cru-aile sur son adversaire pour se dégager et fonça vers sa maîtresse qui semblait en mauvaise posture.

 _-On ne va pas y arriver, on a besoin d'aide au plus vite... Je vais appeler l'agent Jenny._

Dit Lottis précipitamment en allumant son pokématos. Elle put envoyer un SOS au poste le plus proche. Puis, elle poursuivit le rattatac voleur qui prit la direction de la mer, et se rendit sur une côte plus haut. Lottis et son dracaufeu le prirent en chasse afin de récupérer Pouka tandis que la Team Rocket la poursuivit aussi.

À la vue d'un précipice droit devant eux qui donnait sur la mer, Tate commença à être sérieusement inquiet. Il voulut essayer de stopper le rêve, de le changer ou de se transformer en Pokémon pour intervenir. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Visiblement, le rêve avait trop dérapé pour qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose et il y était désormais coincé et prisonnier sous sa forme humaine à son grand malheur.

 _-C'est pas vrai ! Ça va mal finir tout ça !_

Gémissait Tate.

Flammi attrapa le rattatac et l'emporta dans les airs dans une attaque vol, espérant faire lâcher à celui-ci la pokeball du pikachu.

Il ne la lâcha malheureusement pas et utilisa ses griffes pour se dégager de son emprise.

Pendant ce temps, les hommes de la Team Rocket arrivèrent dans le dos de Lottis et se mirent à rire.

 _-Tu n'as visiblement plus de Pokémon sur toi et ton dracaufeu est trop occupé à poursuivre notre rattatac, te voilà en bien mauvaise posture._

Dit l'un.

 _-On va se débarrasser de toi du haut de la falaise et on aura plus qu'à récupérer tes Pokémon ._

Dit un autre qui fit signe à son rhinoferos de charger.

Tate ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en entendant le sbire parler.

 _-NON !_

Cria-t-il en se jetant sur l'homme pour le neutraliser. Mais deux autres sbires attrapèrent Tate pour le jeter sur le côté dans un coup violent au ventre. Tate voulu se relever, mais la violence coup qu'il avait reçu le freina dans son geste. C'est donc impuissant qu'il observa l'énorme rhinoferos obéir aux ordres de son maître.

L'imposant Pokémon chargea de toutes ses forces Lottis dans un empal'korne afin de la faire tomber avec violence dans l'océan sous le regard tétanisé de Tate.

D'un éclair, Flammi s'interposa entre l'attaque du Pokémon et sa dresseuse. Mais la brutalité de l'attaque fut telle, qu'il emporta Lottis et Flammi dans sa chute, tout en ne s'arrêtant pas dans son élan.

Tous les trois firent une grande chute jusqu'en bas, et terminèrent leur course avec un plongeon. Flammi s'était tourné dos à la mer pour tenir Lottis contre son ventre afin de la protéger du choc.

Tous deux coulèrent avec le rhinoferos et s'enfoncèrent dans le bleu intense de l'océan, perdant leurs souffles dans les flots.

Tate se releva en criant douloureusement à la vue de son amie tomber du haut du précipice. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille la chercher, car elle pourrait se noyer pour de vrai.

Il sauta désespérément à son tour pour plonger plusieurs mètres plus bas. Mais l'atterrissage fut plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

.

 **Chapitre 84 : Cauchemars.**

Toujours prisonniers dans le cauchemar, Tate, Lottis et Flammi le dracaufeu coulèrent au milieu des fracas de la mer et des courants marins. Les Pokémon sauvages qui observaient tapis dans l'ombre les regardaient descendre délicatement sur le plancher océanique. Ils étaient très probablement en train de se noyer.

La Team Rocket ne se soucia même pas du rhinoféros qui avait coulé lui aussi, mais regarda avec une grimace de déception les bulles qui remontaient à la surface. Ils venaient de louper leur tentative de vol de Pokémon et récupèrent le pikachu comme maigre consolation.

Ils hésitèrent à descendre pour finir le travail, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire. Mais l'arrivée d'agents de police avec plusieurs véhicules les refroidit immédiatement. Ils tentèrent comme ils purent de prendre la fuite, mais les agents Jenny étaient plus rapides avec leurs motos. Sur cinq membres de la Team Rocket, seul deux put fuir avec les rattatacs et le pikachu volé.

Trois arcanins, des gros Pokémon semblables à des chiens rouges et blancs avec des rayures noires, eurent vite raison des trois autres en vue de l'absence de leur rhinoféros, et ils se retrouvèrent enfermés dans le fourgon de police en deux temps, trois mouvements.

 _-Beau travail Arcanins ! Encore des malfaiteurs mis hors d'état de nuire._

Dit fièrement une des agents.

Les trois arcanins aboyèrent joyeusement.

Sa collègue se tourna vers une autre de leurs collègues.

 _-Hé Jenny, ce n'est pas ton mari, le sbire assis au fond du camion qu'on vient de coffrer ?!_

Chuchota-t-elle discrètement.

 _-Oui Jenny... C'est bien lui._

Répondit amèrement la concernée qui arracha son alliance incrustée de diamants et la jeta dans un faussé.

 _-Je savais que j'aurais dû épouser son frère._

Ajouta-t-elle dans une expression acide.

Un autre agent plus grand qu'elles avec des cheveux en batailles sur la tête arriva, il semblait troublé.

 _-Dites, la jeune fille qui a lancé le SOS... Où est-elle ?_

Demanda-t-il aux Jenny.

 _-Bonne remarque, la Team Rocket était seule... Elle a peut-être pu se cacher en attendant les secours ?_

 _-Bon point Jenny._

Approuva sa collègue.

 _-Merci Jenny._

Répondit-elle.

Le grand policier se tourna vers l'équipe de patrouille.

 _-La victime de l'attaque n'est visiblement pas là, séparez-vous dans le secteur pour la retrouver, elle est peut-être blessée, ou pire..._

Dit-il.

 _-Je vais essayer de localiser le signal de son pokématos._

Fit une des Jenny qui partit enfourcher sa moto dans le but de retrouver son ordinateur au commissariat.

De retour dans le vrai monde à Celadopole, Tate ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés en se réveillant en sursaut suite à sa chute. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se mit à tousser au point de recracher de l'eau de mer par la bouche et le nez en grande quantité et à même sur le lit, comme s'il venait réellement de se noyer dans la mer.

Son corps lui faisait également très mal, et de multiples bleus et hématomes étaient apparus un peu partout sur son corps aux endroits où il avait reçu des coups.

Le temps qu'il retrouve son souffle et ne se remette de la violence du rêve, il se tourna ensuite avec horreur vers Lottis qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et qui semblait suffoquer dans son sommeil.

 _-Lottis ! Lottis réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie !_

Cria-t-il en la secouant comme il le pouvait.

Mais la jeune fille toussa et cracha de l'eau de mer à son tour sans se réveiller alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoula de son nez. Tate dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne se réveillerait pas seule, il fallait qu'il retourne au plus vite dans le rêve pour la réveiller.

Tate se concentra, passa sa main devant les yeux et le front de Lottis et replongea ensuite dans le rêve qu'il faisait l'instant d'avant.

 _"Monsieur ? Monsieur vous m'entendez ?..."_

Tate resta silencieux. Il tenta d'ouvrir péniblement ses yeux, mais tout autour de lui était flou et lumineux. Était-il mort ? Avait-il fini au fond des mers avec Lottis ?

 _-Jenny, je crois qu'il reprend ses esprits._

Continua la voix mélodieuse.

Une silhouette apparut finalement au milieu de la lumière et des formes floues qui dansaient autour de lui. Un visage se dessina petit à petit et les yeux noirs de l'agent Jenny apparurent plus nettement au garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Une douce voix l'avait fait revenir à lui, non il n'était pas mort. En revanche, il était bien retourné dans ce rêve et il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il s'était écoulé entre son plongeon et l'instant présent. Mais une chose était sûre, la chute était violente et il s'inquiétait pour Lottis. Où était-elle ?!

Il tenta de se lever difficilement et constata qu'on l'avait transporté là où la Team Rocket s'était fait attraper. Il était allongé sur un brancard et une ambulance attendait la venue d'un médecin avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il tenta de se lever brutalement, mais sa main droite le stoppa dans son geste. Il était menotté au brancard, car visiblement, les agents Jenny le prenaient pour un sbire de la Team Rocket à cause de sa tenue dans le rêve.

 _-Mais... Mais pourquoi je suis attaché ? Libérez-moi !_

S'écria-t-il, inquiet.

Une des agents Jenny tenta de le calmer.

 _-Vous êtes gravement blessé, Monsieur... Il faut vous allonger. Vous pourriez perdre connaissance. De plus, vous êtes un malfaiteur, vous avez agressé une jeune fille il n'y a même pas une heure. Vous allez rester en garde à vue 24 heures avant votre procès._

Dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

 _-Ho oui, hors de question de vous libérer espèce de voyou !_

Approuva sa collègue d'une même voix.

 _-Où est Lottis ?! Comment va-t-elle ?!_

Lâcha alors Tate désespérément.

 _-Qui est Lottis ? C'est une de vos complices ?_

 _-Non, c'est la victime, la jeune fille qui s'est fait agresser !_

Répondit Tate d'une voix paniquée et angoissée.

 _-Nous ne l'avons pas vu. Nous sommes justement à sa recherche._

Répondit Jenny avec un air désolé.

 _-Elle était avec moi... Nous sommes tombés ensemble dans l'océan pendant l'agression..._

Continua Tate d'un air grave.

L'agent Jenny s'apprêta à installer le brancard de Tate dans l'ambulance, mais deux hommes de la police arrivèrent et s'empressèrent de prendre leur collègue à part.

 _-Nous avons retrouvé deux Pokémon et une jeune fille sur la plage un peu plus bas, il faudrait faire venir le médecin d'urgence et l'infirmière Joëlle au plus vite._

Murmura-t-il tout bas.

Tate, qui avait tout entendu, voulait absolument y aller. Mais il savait que les agents Jenny du rêve ne le laisseraient pas partir comme ça. Il devait essayer de reprendre le contrôle du rêve.

Après un effort monstrueux, il parvint à retrouver sa forme de spectrum sous le regard ébahi des agents Jenny.

En se sortant du rêve après sa chute, il avait pu reprendre plus facilement contrôle de la situation en revenant de lui-même tout en étant lucide. Tate se sauva ensuite sous cette forme sans perdre de temps. Lottis était peut-être en danger.

Une fois la plage retrouvée en contrebas de la côte, Tate reprit forme humaine. Il chercha intensivement Lottis et continua son chemin jusqu'à une grande dune plus bas. Au sol, il y avait beaucoup de sable brut et brun tout le long de la plage, et sur les rebords, de fines et très longues herbes sèches et jaunes étaient implantées un peu partout en épaisses touffes.  
Le ciel quant à lui était gris et vide de lumière. Un fin voile de nuages cachait complètement le soleil et pas un seul Pokémon oiseau ne se montrait. L'ambiance générale du lieu était tout simplement tragique et vide de vie.

 _-Lottis ?!_  
Appela désespérément Tate.  
 _-Lottis, où es-tu ?! Je t'en pris... Réponds !_  
Continua-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi triste et perdue.

D'un coup, Tate la trouva enfin sur le rebord de l'eau. Son dracaufeu était là lui aussi, étendu par terre. La flamme de sa queue s'était éteinte à cause de l'eau de mer dans laquelle il avait plongé, et son cœur était sur le point de s'arrêter. Car les dracaufeus, comme ses sous-évolutions, ne survivaient pas si leur flamme s'éteignait. Et plus rien ne pouvait à présent le sauver.

La jeune archéologue tenait sa grosse tête dans ses bras et la caressait doucement d'un air désespéré alors que son Pokémon respirait difficilement dans un gémissement de douleur.

 _-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée... Je voudrais tellement te sauver. Je suis désolée._

Répéta Lottis en boucle qui voyait son Pokémon s'éteindre dans ses bras. Elle se sentait impuissante et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre qu'attendre l'inévitable.

Le dracaufeu ferma doucement ses yeux, il venait de rendre son dernier souffle, et sa jeune dresseuse ne put retenir des sanglots désespérés en le serrant contre elle tout en répétant encore et encore qu'elle était désolée.

Tate resta figé devant la scène, le chagrin de Lottis le prenait à la gorge.

Lottis remarqua finalement sa présence après avoir longuement pleuré, puis leva ses yeux mouillés par ses larmes vers le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Il... Il... Il est..._

Tate se pencha vers elle et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, il savait comme c'était dur, car il avait lui aussi perdu un être cher de façon tragique dans le passé.

Tate posa ensuite la paume de sa main sur le front de Lottis et la regarda dans les yeux.

 _-Lottis il faut que tu m'écoutes. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un souvenir, c'est le passé. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Est-ce que tu comprends ? On ne peut rien y faire ni rien y changer._

 _-Flammi... Il est..._

Tate se rapprocha d'elle pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

 _-Tu dois te réveiller. Tout ça c'est passé il y a plusieurs années. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, nous sommes dans ton souvenir. En ce moment tu as un brasegali qui s'appelle Piou-Piou, tu as Chaussette ton elecsprint et Blue et Kiki... Et tu m'as moi aussi. Je suis Tate, ton ami. Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? Tu es parti vivre avec moi il n'y a pas si longtemps._

Dit-il de vive voix.

 _-Ils ont aussi pris Pouka..._

Continua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

 _-Lottis, écoute-moi, c'est le passé. On ne peut plus rien y faire. Pense à nous, pense à chez nous..._

 _-Tate..._

La jeune fille sembla enfin capter son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce souvenir. Elle le sera contre lui en larmes.

 _-Je ne voulais pas que tu voies tout ça..._

 _-Je m'en doute..._

Bafouilla-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

 _-Mais nous devons nous réveiller maintenant..._

Ajouta-t-il tristement.

Lottis et Tate se réveillèrent enfin après une nuit difficile et brutale. Le jour venait de se lever et la lumière se reflétait déjà à travers le rideau.

Lottis semblait encore bouleversée par son souvenir et se blottit dans les bras de Tate en larmes pour se faire consoler. Il la regarda tristement en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

 _-C'est fini... Je suis là..._

Murmura-t-il avec douceur en la serrant contre lui.

Lottis leva alors sa tête d'un air paniqué vers Tate. Elle venait de se souvenir d'un détail important :

 _-Ton... Ton examen..._

Bredouilla-t-elle.

 _-Ton examen est aujourd'hui, tu vas le rater..._

Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés jeta un regard affolé vers le réveil qui était posé sur la petite table de chevet, il allait bientôt être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

 _-Ho non... Ça commence dans un quart d'heure. J'ai à peine le temps d'y aller..._

S'écria-t-il, affolé.

Mais il se tourna d'un air plus inquiet sur Lottis.

 _-Mais et toi... Comment tu te sens ? Tu es blessée ? Je ne veux pas te laisser si tu ne vas pas bien..._

 _-Vas-y, ne t'en fais pas. Piou-Piou va s'occuper de moi. Et puis je vais dormir encore un peu pour m'en remettre. Ne te soucie pas de moi. Ton examen est plus important._

Insista Lottis.

 _-Plus important que ta vie ? Ne dit pas de bêtises !_

Réagit aussitôt Tate d'une voix dure.

 _-Non vraiment, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Vas-y._

Insista Lottis.

Tate tira une grimace inquiète et se pencha sur Lottis pour l'embrasser sur le front.

 _-Reste au lit alors et ne fais aucune folie d'ici mon retour._

 _-Je n'en ferais pas... Mais toi, ça ira ?_

Demanda Lottis, inquiète.

 _-Oui, oui, ça ira._

Menti Tate qui avait mal partout. De plus, le cauchemar ne l'avait absolument pas nourri, bien au contraire. Il l'avait affaibli et il se sentait dans un état similaire à s'il n'avait pas dormi du tout depuis plusieurs jours. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué et diminué. Mais tant pis, il devait absolument avoir son examen. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour laisser tomber.

Lottis le regarda partir inquiète et espéra que ça irait pour lui.

.

 **Chapitre 85 : L'examen.**

Tate grimpa rapidement dans sa vieille DS bleue pour faire la route jusqu'à l'université de Céladopole. Il put se garer sur le grand parking de l'établissement et attrapa en catastrophe sa sacoche qui contenait ses papiers pour pouvoir participer à l'examen.

Il grimpa rapidement les marches qui menaient à l'entrée de l'université et manqua de peu de se vautrer lamentablement par terre en se prenant les pieds dans une marche. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas réveillé.

Il arriva finalement essoufflé devant l'accueil, et tendit les documents à la secrétaire.

 _-Haa... Voilà... Mon dossier... Haa... Pour le concours de professeur Pokémon ..._

Tenta de cracher Tate entre deux inspirations saccadées. Il en avait des palpitations et un douloureux point de côté.

La secrétaire attrapa les dossiers calmement et y jeta un œil.

 _-Mon garçon, le concours commence dans à peine cinq minutes. Il faudra sortir votre carte d'identité sur la table et un crayon. Mais les trousses sont interdites pour éviter les tricheries. C'est en salle 211, faite au plus vite pour ne pas rater le début de l'examen._

Dit la jeune femme en rendant à Tate ses papiers.

Le jeune homme la remercia vite fait et partit en courant vers les escaliers. Puis, il grimpa jusqu'au second étage et manqua à nouveau de se casser la figure.

Une fois arrivé au bon étage, il se sentit tout de suite rassuré en constatant que les élèves étaient encore tous attroupés devant la porte à attendre un surveillant. Tate se posa donc contre le mur et reprit doucement son souffle. Puis une fois calmé, il jeta un œil sur les différents participants. Il était visiblement le plus vieux de l'assemblée, car tous avaient l'air d'avoir à peine 20 ans.

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place et un malaise le gagna, mais tant pis. Il avait travaillé si dur, il n'allait quand même pas baisser les bras maintenant.

Quand le surveillant arriva, tout le monde fut invité à rentrer dans une salle de classe. Celle-ci semblait très banale, avec des murs peints en beige, et de grandes fenêtres alignées le long d'un mur. En revanche, chaque table était individuelle et séparée d'une bonne distance pour éviter les tricheries.

Tate trouva son nom inscrit sur un petit papier collé sur une des tables : _« Tate Chrysanthème »_ , visiblement, c'était sa place.

Il s'y installa avec hâte, sortit un stylo plume et sa carte d'identité, puis attendit que le surveillant s'installe et ne prenne la parole :

 _-Merci d'être venu à ce concours. Comme vous le savez, nous décernons un diplôme de professeur Pokémon à un nombre limité de personnes. C'est donc ceux qui auront le plus de points à la fin qui se verront récompensés._

Dit le surveillant d'une voix encourageante.

 _-Je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous bonne chance. Mais avant tout, je vais vous appeler les uns après les autres pour récupérer vos cartes d'identité._

Ajouta le surveillant.

Il attrapa ensuite une liste et commença à appeler tout le monde par leur nom de famille dans l'ordre alphabétique.

 _-Monsieur Abricotier... Monsieur Artichaut, Mademoiselle Arbousier... Mademoiselle Bruyère-Vagabonde, Monsieur Bouleau, Mademoiselle Cacahuète, Mademoiselle Chèvrefeuille, Monsieur Choux-fleur..._

Tate dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas exploser de rire en écoutant l'appel... Tous les concurrents portaient des noms absurdes de plantes ou de végétaux. À tel point, qu'il n'écoutait même plus en s'enterrant dans la manche de sa veste pour ne pas exploser de rire.

 _-Monsieur Chrysanthème ?..._

Demanda le surveillant. Mais Tate continuait à rire intérieurement.

 _-Monsieur Chrysanthème est absent ?_

Demanda le surveillant.

Tate réalisa alors que c'était lui, le fameux _« Chrysanthème »_ puisque c'était la signification de son nom de famille. Il se leva alors de façon gênée et précipitée.

 _-Excusez-moi Monsieur... J'avais mal entendu._

Dit-il en apportant sa carte d'identité.

 _-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on rigole dans son coin au lieu d'écouter._

Ronchonna le surveillant en jetant un regard accusateur à Tate qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se réinstalla ensuite à sa table et se tassa dans son coin, rouge de honte.

Une fois l'appel fini, le surveillant distribua les sujets. Il s'agissait de cinq feuilles remplies des questions pour ce premier test, accompagné par dix-neuf pages vierges pour écrire et argumenter les réponses.

 _-Vous avez deux heures._

Dit le surveillant en se réinstallant derrière son bureau.

Tate attrapa ses feuilles et commença à y jeter un œil inquiet. Car ce premier test ne parlait pas de Pokémon ... Mais des dresseurs que les professeurs Pokémon devraient coacher et suivre durant leur carrière. Car un professeur Pokémon ne faisait pas qu'étudier les Pokémon , il devait aussi enseigner aux plus jeunes. Et ça, Tate ne s'y était jamais vraiment préparé, car il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des relations humaines et encore moins des enfants.

 _« C'est bien ma veine »_ pensa Tate un peu embêté.

La première question le fit tout de même sourire. Car on pouvait y voir une petite fille sur une photographie en tenue de dresseuse. Elle semblait prête à partir à l'aventure avec son sac à dos sur les épaules et une pokéball à la main.

 _« Est-ce que c'est un garçon ou une fille ? »_

Tate était à demi halluciné devant la question. C'était un peu trop évident et facile pour être crédible dans un concours pareil... Est-ce que c'était une question piège ?

Étant fatigué, Tate tenta tant bien que mal de réfléchir puissamment et à toute vitesse. Que devait-il répondre ? Peut-être que c'était bien une question piège, et qu'ils avaient mis des habits de fille sur un petit garçon. Ou bien alors, c'était peut-être un hermaphrodite, et que les deux réponses devaient être cochées pour être bonnes ?

Mais Tate avait le cerveau ralenti par son envie de dormir et chercha un maximum de réponses possibles à cette question afin d'étudier laquelle serait la réponse la plus logique. Il lutta quelques instants pour ne pas s'écrouler sur la table et décida finalement de répondre à la question piège.

 _« C'est peut-être un garçon qu'ils ont habillé en fille pour nous piéger »_ ce dit Tate en cochant la case ''Garçon''. Et le pire, c'est qu'il devait ensuite argumenter du pourquoi il avait coché cette case. Tate dut donc expliquer pendant une bonne dizaine de lignes pourquoi les garçons avaient le droit de porter des habits féminins s'ils en avaient envie et qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir.

 _« Très bien, question suivante... »_ soupira Tate intérieurement.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent très lentement, les questions semblaient toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Tate devait par exemple, expliquer pourquoi un Pokémon de type feu correspondrait plus à un type d'enfant, plutôt qu'un Pokémon eau. Ou alors, pourquoi il ne devait pas intervenir entre la rivalité de deux dresseurs qui se disputeraient pour savoir qui des deux possédait le plus gros krabby...

Tate répondit maladroitement à tout ce qu'il pouvait en dépit de sa fatigue et de son cerveau qui faisait grève... Mais malheureusement, dès la première pause du matin, Tate se sentait déjà vidé de toute son énergie et n'avait plus de courage non plus.

Il entreprit donc d'acheter une boisson énergisante dans un distributeur qui traînait dans un couloir de l'université et se posa contre un mur. Il espérait reprendre quelques forces et arriver à se réveiller un peu. Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir...

Il n'eut sa réponse qu'en fin de journée, quand il réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'était endormi sur sa table pendant le dernier examen de la journée. Il avait ouvert les yeux dans un sursaut et se tenait la tête posée lourdement contre son bras. Et sous lui, sa feuille encore à moitié vide l'attendait depuis un petit moment.

Il jeta un regard affolé sur l'horloge de la salle... Il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes, ça faisait donc déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'il dormait !

Tate s'empressa de répondre maladroitement aux questions, mais il savait que ça lui serait fatal pour l'issue finale des résultats. Car la concurrence était rude, les places limitées et le moindre petit point comptait pour recevoir son diplôme.

À la fin de cette journée éprouvante, Tate se retient comme il put de pleurer en rentrant chez lui. Il n'avait pas encore les résultats et il lui restait deux jours d'examens, mais il savait d'avance que c'était foutu... Car il s'était endormi.

Mais il voulait faire bonne figure devant Lottis, car elle se faisait une joie de le voir devenir professeur Pokémon .

C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et espéra y retrouver Lottis.

 _-Lottis, je suis rentré !_

Dit Tate d'une voix qu'il s'efforça d'être joyeuse.

Mais Lottis ne répondit visiblement pas.

 _-Lottis... ?_

Continua-t-il d'une voix moins assurée.

Il posa sa sacoche sur une chaise dans l'entrée, mais constata qu'elle n'était visiblement pas dans le salon : il trouva juste Kiki, Chaussette et Lucien qui dormaient blottis les uns contre les autres dans le canapé.

Puis, il tourna la tête pour voir finalement Ikana arriver en courant vers lui, l'air un peu bouleversé, mais en même temps soulagé de voir qu'il était enfin rentré.

 _-Ikana, ça ne va pas ?_

Questionna aussitôt Tate en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Papa, heureusement que tu es rentré ! Piou-Piou et moi sommes inquiets, Lottis ne s'est pas levée du tout de la journée, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien._

S'écria le petit osselait en attrapant son maître par un bout de son pantalon pour l'inciter à le suivre.

 _-Comment ça elle ne s'est pas levée ? Elle n'a rien mangé non plus de la journée ?_

Demanda Tate d'une voix grave en suivant Ikana.

 _-Non papa, elle s'est endormie peu après ton départ, et on n'a pas pu la réveiller du tout depuis. Nous avons essayé de lui faire boire quelque chose, mais elle ne se réveille pas._

Dit Ikana d'un air catastrophé.

Quand Tate arriva dans la chambre, il put effectivement constater que Lottis n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle semblait dans les vapes et n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux alors même qu'il était rentré dans la pièce.

Piou-Piou le brasegali était penché sur elle et semblait désarmé.

 _-Tate, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

Demanda-t-il d'un air désespéré.

Tate lui adressa tristement un signe négatif de la tête. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Lottis ne se réveillait pas... Mais il se pencha tout de même sur elle, et passa sa main sur sa joue et son front.

 _-Lottis ? Lottis tu es réveillée ?_

Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Mais Lottis ne répondait pas.

Tate fronça les sourcils et passa sa main devant ses yeux, il ferma ses yeux à son tour et se concentra pour essayer de capter son esprit, voir si elle ne rêvait pas.

 _-Alors ?_

Demanda Ikana qui joignit ses deux petites pattes contre son torse d'un air inquiet.

 _-Elle est dans les vapes, je ne capte pas son esprit... Je ne peux rien faire..._

Dit Tate en se relevant.

Puis, il se tourna vers Piou-Piou d'un air grave.

 _-Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital. Porte-la, je vais ouvrir la voiture et conduire._

Dit Tate qui fit immédiatement demi-tour pour aller chercher sa sacoche et ses clefs, suivit de près par Ikana qui semblait très inquiet pour la jeune archéologue.

.

 **Chapitre 86 : Le choix de Tate.**

Lottis revenait tout doucement à elle, ses paupières semblaient lui peser des tonnes et elle peinait à les ouvrir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis que Tate était parti pour son examen, mais une douce odeur de chocolat et un curieux bruit attira toute son attention.

 _« Biiip biiip biiip »_ le bruit semblait venir d'une machine... Il ressemblait aux battements d'un cœur.

Elle voulut bouger un peu afin de se redresser sur son oreiller, mais son bras lui faisait mal.

D'un coup, la douce voix de Tate s'éleva non loin d'elle.

 _-Lottis, tu es enfin réveillée ?_

Elle l'entendit se lever précipitamment d'une chaise et s'avancer vers elle.

Lottis arriva difficilement à décoller ses yeux et à les ouvrir. Une forte lumière blanche l'aveugla en premier temps, puis le visage de Tate lui apparut enfin plus nettement.

 _-Mmm... Tate... ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe... ?_

Bafouilla Lottis en essayant maladroitement de se lever à nouveau.

Elle jeta un regard rapide dans la pièce, ses Pokémon Piou-Piou, Chaussette et Ikana étaient là eux aussi, et elle venait en plus de remarquer qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans leur chambre. Car la pièce était très propre et lumineuse et les murs parfaitement blancs. Mais Tate la stoppa dans sa lancée et l'obligea à reprendre place sur son lit.

 _-Tu dois rester allongée, Lottis, tu es trop faible._

Dit Tate d'une voix douce en replaçant l'oreiller de son amie.

Lottis jeta un regard douloureux sur son bras, elle avait une perfusion, ce qui expliquait la douleur qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil. Elle comprit alors très vite que les battements de cœur qu'elle entendait étaient les siens, et qu'ils venaient d'un cardiographe.

 _-Je suis à l'hôpital ?! Depuis quand ?_

Demanda alors Lottis d'une voix inquiète.

 _-Depuis hier soir... Quand je suis rentré de ma première journée d'examen, je t'ai retrouvée inanimée dans notre lit... Je m'en veux, c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser ces dévorêves sur toi et je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser non plus toute seule alors que tu n'étais pas bien. Je suis terriblement désolé, Lottis._

Se lamenta Tate en attrapant sa main.

 _-Depuis hier ?! Mais... Il est quelle heure ?! Tu ne devrais pas être à l'université ?!_

S'écria Lottis en se relevant d'un coup. Tate tenta de la calmer et chercha à la rallonger.

 _-Peu importe, tu vas mieux, c'est la seule chose qui compte._

Répondit Tate, mais Lottis semblait hors d'elle.

 _-Non, tu as toujours voulu devenir professeur Pokémon ... Tu es en train de laisser passer ta chance ! Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant ton examen !_

 _-Lottis, il est déjà 16 heures... Et je n'aurais de toute façon pas mon diplôme. J'avais déjà échoué mes tests hier pendant l'examen. Je me suis retrouvé face à des questions auxquelles j'étais incapable de répondre. Je ne suis pas fait pour être professeur Pokémon . C'est comme ça._

Relata-t-il d'une voix calme et pausé.

Le regard affolé de Lottis se changea alors en une expression triste et abattue. Elle ne sut quoi lui répondre et regarda alors le drap de son lit d'un air cassé.

Quelques minutes après, elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Tate. Mais elle remarqua l'air particulièrement maussade qui trahissait son visage. Visiblement, il déprimait beaucoup. De plus, ses yeux s'étaient rougis et étaient devenus humides. Il se retenait de pleurer.

Lottis comprenait qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il devait être terriblement déçu d'avoir raté son concours, car devenir professeur Pokémon lui tenait vraiment à cœur, et ça, depuis des années. Elle entreprit donc de l'inciter à venir s'allonger contre elle, sur le lit d'hôpital, pour le serrer dans ses bras afin de le réconforter.

Tate ne dit rien, mais il s'empressa de la rejoindre dans le plus grand des silences et de se blottir dans son étreinte. Il en avait bien besoin.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne semaine plus tard que l'hôpital laissa Lottis rentrer chez elle auprès de Tate. La jeune archéologue avait été très déshydratée et les médecins souhaitaient la garder en observation tout ce temps pour qu'elle ne refasse pas de malaise chez elle.

Bien qu'elle était encore un peu diminuée physiquement, elle fut tout de même soulagée de pouvoir retrouver sa maison et ses Pokémon à Céladopole.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Kiki se précipita sur ses jambes et s'y frotta pour l'accueillir.

Lottis sourit d'un air attendri devant le petit Pokémon brun et se pencha pour le caresser. Kiki avait bien changé depuis son arrivée dans leur petite maison de Céladopole et s'était considérablement adouci grâce à Lottis. Mais il continuait de repousser Tate et refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole.

Le reste de leurs Pokémon s'empressèrent de venir à leur tour pour l'accueillir chaleureusement, puis, elle suivit Tate dans la cuisine. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés voulait préparer quelque chose à grignoter pour Lottis afin qu'elle reprenne des forces. Mais pendant qu'il s'activait devant une casserole à faire cuire du lait meuh-meuh avec du sucre et du riz, Lottis remarqua une étrange poche de croquettes dans un coin sur le meuble de cuisine qui longeait le mur. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et se leva pour y jeter un œil de plus près.

 _-Ce sont des croquettes pour Pokémon spectres ?!_

Demanda-t-elle alors d'un air réellement surpris.

Tate touilla d'un air gêné sa casserole et n'y détacha pas son regard en lui répondant.

 _-Oui... C'est ça ou... Ou faire à nouveau du mal à quelqu'un avec mes dévorêves..._

Admit-il.

 _-Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça..._

 _-Je ne veux plus jamais te refaire de mal._

Trancha Tate d'une voix grave et dure.

Un long silence tomba sur eux le temps que Tate termine la cuisson de son riz au lait, et servit ensuite Lottis dans un bol en porcelaine.

 _-Tiens mange, ça te fera du bien._

Dit Tate en lui tendant une petite cuillère.

Mais Lottis regardait d'un air amer son bol. Elle aurait voulu empêcher Tate d'en venir à manger de la nourriture pour Pokémon , mais elle avait échoué.

Tate posa alors sa main sur son épaule, il voyait bien qu'elle était triste pour lui.

 _-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lottis._

Commença-t-il.

 _-Mais... Tate..._

 _-Je mangeais déjà des croquettes pour Pokémon quand j'étais petit, ma mère me forçait à en prendre pour que je ne dépérisse pas. J'ai essayé d'y échapper quand je suis devenu adulte. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas continuer à être un danger pour tout le monde... Je ne veux pas finir comme ces Pokémon monstrueux qui en viennent à manger les âmes des enfants dans leur sommeil._

Dit-il d'une voix posée.

Lottis ouvrit alors de grands yeux, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose de grave.

Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte de façon très énergique.

Lottis tourna alors la tête vers Tate.

 _-Les témoins d'Arceus sont encore revenus on dirait..._

Soupira-t-elle.

 _-Je vais m'en occuper... Mange ton riz au lait avant qu'il ne refroidisse._

Dit Tate en partant vers l'entrée de la maison.

Mais finalement, en s'approchant de la porte, il put reconnaître clairement les voix d'Agatha sa mère, d'Aidana la grande sœur de Lottis et du professeur Chen. Ce n'était donc pas des témoins d'Arceus... Et Tate avait bien peur de savoir pourquoi ils étaient là, puisque c'était aujourd'hui que l'université de Céladopole affichait les résultats pour la remise des diplômes de professeur Pokémon . Ils avaient donc probablement déjà dû avoir vu son résultat... Médiocre.

 _« Je n'y peux rien si ton fils agit comme un idiot, j'ai faits ce que j'ai pu. »_ Râla la voix du professeur Chen à travers la porte.

 _« Il n'agit pas comme un idiot, il a sûrement eu une très bonne raison de le faire. »_ Répondit Agatha.

 _« Vous me donnez très sérieusement mal à la tête. Vous étiez de meilleure humeur tout à l'heure avant de voir les résultats. »_ Soupira Aidana.

 _« Tu crois vraiment qu'il puisse avoir une bonne excuse pour ça ? »_ Rétorqua le professeur Chen.

 _« Oui bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il agit comme un idiot des fois. Mais il tient ça de son père, vous savez. »_ Approuva Agahta.

 _« Oui, et ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Tate avait été mon f... »_ Commença le professeur Chen.

Mais d'un coup vif et brusque, Tate ouvrit la porte et jeta un regard glacial sur ses trois visiteurs.

 _-Qu'est-ce que lui vous voulez à l'idiot ?_

Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

 _-Et je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon père._

Ajouta-t-il d'une même voix menaçante.

Mais Agatha fut la première à lui adresser la parole d'un air accusateur.

 _-Pourquoi tu as raté tes deux derniers jours d'examens ? Sammy s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour t'aider à passer ce diplôme ! Tu voulais tellement devenir professeur Pokémon , je ne te comprends pas ! Comme toujours, tu fais n'importe quoi et agis sans réfléchir ! Tu me déçois beaucoup._

Gronda-t-elle.

Tate inspira un grand coup et émit une longue grimace devant les yeux remplis de déception de sa mère.

 _-En plus, tu as répondu n'importe quoi sur le test du premier jour ! Comment as-tu pu te tromper pour la première réponse ? C'était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une fille !_

Ajouta Agatha d'une voix encore plus courroucée, tout en sortant une feuille avec les résultats de ses réponses qu'elle avait récupérées pour lui à l'accueil de l'université.

 _-Mais maman... j'ai cru à une question piège..._

Se défendit Tate.

 _-Et visiblement, tu es tombé dedans._

Rétorqua Aidana d'un air ironique.

Mais étrangement, le professeur Chen prit sa défense :

 _-Il a raison vous savez, cette question-là était difficile. C'était son père qui m'avait soufflé la réponse lorsque nous avions passé tous les deux l'examen._

Dit le vieil homme d'un air désolé en tapotant l'épaule de Tate d'un air compatissant. Mais cela n'adoucissait pas pour autant Agatha qui avait l'air toujours aussi furieuse après son fils.

 _-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et ça ne l'excuse en rien de ne pas être venue les jours suivants !_

Râla Agatha.

Heureusement, Lottis arriva dans le dos de Tate pour intervenir et lui venir en aide :

 _-Détrompez-vous, Tate voulait vraiment y aller et avoir son diplôme. C'est de ma faute s'il ne l'a pas eu._

Dit Lottis en s'inclinant d'un air navré devant leurs visiteurs.

 _-Non, tu n'y es pour rien..._

Lui répondit Tate d'une voix triste. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle culpabilise à cause de toute cette histoire, car c'est surtout lui qui avait sa part de responsabilité.

Tate et Lottis invitèrent ensuite leurs visiteurs à entrer dans leur maison et les installèrent autour d'une table avec des boissons dans le salon avant de leur expliquer la situation.

 _-Si Tate a raté son examen, c'est par ce que j'ai fait un malaise le premier jour, et il a préféré m'amener à l'hôpital et rester à mon chevet au lieu de retourner à l'université les jours suivants pour passer son diplôme._

Raconta Lottis.

 _-C'est vrai ?!_

Demanda alors Agatha à Tate.

 _-Oui... En fait c'est même plus compliqué que ça..._

Répondit Tate d'un air gêné, mais il laissa à Lottis le soin de raconter leur mésaventure.

 _-La nuit avant son premier jour d'examen, Tate et moi avons faits un rêve commun... Et d'un seul coup, nous nous sommes retrouvés entourés d'enfants qui venaient de Safrania et qui se sont retrouvés eux aussi coincés dans le même rêve que nous._

Expliqua-t-elle avec gravité.

Le professeur Chen fronça les sourcils, l'air intrigué.

 _-Des enfants... Des vrais ?_

 _-Oui professeur, des vrais, ils nous ont dit qu'ils venaient de Safrania._

Approuva Lottis.

Mais Tate reprit la parole.

 _-Ce qui était inquiétant, c'est qu'un Pokémon les avait amenés ici... Et je pense très sincèrement qu'il voulait manger leurs âmes._

Dit-il avec gravité.

 _-Les Pokémon ne mangent pas les âmes, Tate... Ils le font seulement dans les livres pour enfants._

Répondit le professeur Chen avec évidence.

Mais Agatha plaqua ses mains d'effrois sur sa bouche et se tourna d'un air catastrophé vers Samuel Chen.

 _-Pourtant... Pourtant cette histoire... C'est... C'est exactement le même scénario qui s'était produit le soir où j'ai perdu Tate et Fergus. Tu ne te souviens donc pas ? Et s'il ne mentait pas ?_

Réagissait-elle.

 _-Et c'est sûrement ce même Pokémon ._

Approuva Lottis.

 _-Et c'est un hypnomade._

Ajouta Tate.

 _-Bon, admettons... Mais retrouver un hypnomade sauvage qui entre dans les rêves de ses proies à distance serait très difficile à coincer, vu que nous ne savons pas où il est. Il pourrait être n'importe où. De plus, nous n'avons aucune preuve que vos enfants étaient réels. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence et que, vous avez tout simplement cru que votre rêve était réel. Ça arrive parfois._

Proposa le professeur Chen.

La sœur de Lottis se tenait un peu en arrière et ne disait rien, mais elle écoutait attentivement la conversation en affichant une expression perplexe. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à y croire, elle fixait Lottis et semblait prendre ses paroles au sérieux.

La jeune archéologue prit alors la parole avec gravité.

 _-Si jamais cet hypnomade existe, cela veut dire que ce Pokémon pourrait de nouveau attaquer et donc, que des enfants seront en danger. Nous devons absolument en avoir le cœur net. Car s'il existe vraiment, il recommencera._

Le professeur Chen soupira devant ces paroles sensées et chercha un objet dans son sac.

 _-Je dois admettre que tu as raison Lottis... Si jamais Tate dit la vérité... Les enfants de Kanto sont en danger._

Il sortit alors un pokématos d'une de ses poches et l'alluma.

 _-Vous dites que ce sont des enfants de Safrania. Vous me le confirmez ? Et quel âge ?_

 _-Oui professeur. Safrania. Ils avaient entre 5 et 8 ans._

Affirma Lottis.

Tate croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et observa le professeur Chen composer un numéro.

 _-Il y a école aujourd'hui à cette heure-ci. Je vais téléphoner à l'école primaire de Safrania et questionner leur instituteur._

Dit le vieil homme en positionnant le téléphone à son oreille.

.

 **Chapitre 87 : Le mystérieux hypnomade.**

Au même moment, à Safrania, l'instituteur de la petite école primaire de la ville se trouvait effectivement en plein cours quand une surveillante frappa à sa porte.

 _-Monsieur, je suis désolé pour l'interruption de votre cours... Mais quelqu'un cherche à vous joindre. Il dit que c'est très important._

Dit la jeune femme dans un doux sourire. Elle tenait un pokématos à la main et le tendit à l'instituteur en le passant par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

L'homme s'excusa devant les enfants, attrapa la petite machine en remerciant la jeune femme avant de sortir en vitesse dans le couloir pour voir qui l'appelait pendant son heure de travail.

 _-Oui ?_

Demanda-t-il en décrochant.

 _« Oui, c'est le professeur Chen, pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement, j'aurais quelques mots à dire au téléphone à vos élèves. Est-ce que ce serait possible ? C'est important. Nous faisons des recherches sur un Pokémon que ces enfants auraient peut-être vu. »_

Expliqua le vieil homme au bout du fil.

 _-Oui, bien sûr professeur, je retourne dans ma salle de classe et je mets le haut-parleur._

Répondit l'instituteur.

Il posa ensuite son pokématos sur son bureau et invita tous les enfants à se lever de leur place et à le rejoindre.

 _-Les enfants, le célèbre professeur Chen souhaiterait vous parler._

Dit l'instituteur.

Tous les enfants crièrent alors un _« Bonjour professeur Chen ! »_ en cœur.

Puis, le vieil homme leur répondit dans la petite machine.

 _« Bonjour les enfants, je suis le professeur Chen, je suis en ce moment avec quelqu'un qui me dit qu'un Pokémon vous a emmenés tous ensemble dans un rêve lors d'une nuit. Pouvez-vous me le confirmer ? »_

Demanda le professeur Chen.

Mais les enfants ne répondirent pas, ils semblaient même ne pas comprendre. Et tous fixaient bêtement le pokématos en attendant la suite de l'histoire.

L'instituteur attrapa alors le pokématos d'un air désolé.

 _-Essayez d'être plus précis. Peut-être qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de tout._

Proposa-t-il.

 _« Il est vrai qu'on ne se souvient pas toujours de nos rêves au réveil... »_ Marmonna le professeur Chen d'un air embêté à travers le pokématos.

 _-Par curiosité... De quel Pokémon s'agit-il ?_

Questionna l'instituteur.

 _« Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais nous pensions à un hypnomade. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici se souvient d'un hypnomade parmi vous les enfants ? Auriez-vous vu ou croisé un tel Pokémon ces dernières semaines ? »_ Demanda le professeur Chen.

Tous les enfants firent non de la tête.

 _-Il semblerait que non._

Répondit l'instituteur.

Le professeur Chen se tourna alors vers Tate.

 _-Explique-toi... Toi, tu y étais._

Tate attrapa le pokématos, sa voix résonna alors dans la salle :

 _« Bonjour les enfants, vous vous souvenez de moi ? Nous nous sommes vus la semaine dernière ! C'était la nuit, un dimanche soir. Vous aviez tous école le lendemain. Quelqu'un est venu vous chercher dans votre rêve, et il vous a tous emmenés dans un très grand endroit, avec une colline, de l'herbe verte et des fleurs rouges ! Vous étiez tous là. Et on jouait tous ensemble. »_

Dit Tate d'une voix joyeuse.

Comme un déclic, tous reconnurent la douce voix si particulière à l'accent british du spectrum. Les enfants semblèrent surpris, ils échangèrent des regards et semblèrent réfléchir. Le récit de Tate leur parlait et semblait raviver des souvenirs en eux.

Finalement, l'un d'eux, un jeune garçon de 8 ans, ouvrit la bouche le premier afin de s'adresser à ses camarades.

 _-C'était vrai alors ? Vous aussi vous étiez vraiment là ? Vous avez fait le même rêve dans ce grand champ de coquelicots ?_

Demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

Une petite fille lui répondit aussitôt.

 _-Je croyais aussi à un simple rêve !_

Plusieurs enfants commencèrent alors à s'agiter aussitôt après.

 _-Il y avait toute la classe ! On jouait au ballon !_

Dit l'un.

 _-Oui, et un grand garçon aux cheveux bouclés est venu pour jouer avec nous ! Je suis sûr que c'était ce monsieur qui nous parle dans le pokématos ! Il avait la même voix amusante !_

Approuva un autre enfant d'une voix ravie.

 _-Il nous a fait revenir chez nous. Il nous a tous aidés à rentrer à la maison avec un tour de magie. C'était vraiment rigolo !_

Répondit une petite fille d'une même voix enthousiaste.

 _-Oui, il a fait un tour de magie ! On en veut un autre !_

Renchérit son camarade.

Tous les enfants se mirent ensuite à vouloir prendre la parole, à s'énerver et à parler en même temps. On ne pouvait même plus comprendre ce qu'ils disaient au téléphone et l'instituteur n'arrivait visiblement pas à les calmer. Le professeur Chen jeta alors un regard terriblement mal à l'aise vers Tate... Il avait raison. Et il y avait bien un Pokémon qui s'en prenait visiblement aux enfants la nuit.

Tate éleva alors la voix pour calmer toute la classe.

 _« Les enfants ! Les enfants, calmez-vous ! J'ai une question pour vous !»_

Dit-il de vive voix.

 _« Qui vous a amenés ici ? Qui vous a amenés dans ce rêve ? »_

Questionna Tate d'une voix grave.

Tous les enfants répondirent alors d'une même voix :

 _« C'est notre amie Pétronille ! »_

Tate ouvrit alors de grands yeux affolés... _« Pétronille »._ Il connaissait cette petite peste aux cheveux roses, à son grand désarroi . Cette gamine insolente qui était très probablement responsable de tous ses malheurs. Et il n'avait aucun doute que ces enfants parlaient d'elle.

Ils étaient donc bien en danger... Toute une classe même !

Devant l'expression d'horreur que prenait Tate, le professeur Chen décida de mettre un terme à la conversation avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Il remercia donc poliment l'instituteur sans chercher à l'affoler sur la nature de ce mystérieux Pokémon visiteur de rêves et raccrocha au plus vite.

Il était préférable pour le moment de ne pas effrayer les parents au sujet de cet hypnomade et de Pétronille. Surtout tant qu'ils étaient sans aucune solution pour l'attraper et l'empêcher d'attaquer à nouveau les enfants.

Un affolement général de la population pourrait corrompre leurs recherches pour le coincer.

Tout le monde observa silencieusement le professeur Chen éteindre sa machine et soupirer lourdement.

 _-Il semblerait que votre rêve était réel, les enfants viennent de nous le confirmer. Il y a bien un Pokémon qui s'en prend à eux dans leur sommeil._

Admit-il d'une voix des plus austères.

Tate ne répondit rien, et regardait maintenant le sol d'un air catastrophé. Il n'écoutait qu'a moitié la conversation autour de lui.

 _-Donc... Cet hypnomade existe vraiment ? Tate serait devenu un Pokémon à cause de lui ? Et il va probablement attaquer d'autres enfants ?_

Demanda Aidana d'une voix horrifiée, elle s'était tournée vers Agatha qui semblait approuver ses paroles.

 _-Déjà, Leo a bien confirmé nos doutes à propos de mon fils avec son test d'ADN. Tate était réellement humain autrefois, car on a retrouvé des origines humaines qui correspondent à son père dans son patrimoine génétique. Donc, on a bien affaire à un Pokémon qui a attaqué Tate et sa classe quand il était petit et ce même Pokémon est visiblement toujours en liberté dehors et il attaquerait encore des enfants._

Dit la vieille femme d'un air grave et réfléchis.

 _-Et si c'est pour manger leurs âmes comme Tate nous le dit, ça ne laisse rien présager de bon pour l'avenir..._

Admit sombrement le professeur Chen.

 _-Vous croyez qu'il a fait d'autres victimes entre-temps ?_

Demanda alors Lottis avec gravité, elle se tourna vers Tate en particulier, car il faisait souvent le même rêve la nuit avec cet hypnomade.

Tate sembla alors prendre conscience qu'on lui parlait et lâcha le carrelage brun de sa cuisine du regard pour reporter son attention sur Lottis.

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais je vois souvent ce Pokémon dans mes rêves, accompagnés d'une gamine aux cheveux roses... Cette ''Pétronille'' qui semble être sa dresseuse. J'ai sûrement un lien avec eux depuis ma transformation et je suis peut-être le seul à pouvoir les pister et les retrouver._

Dit Tate d'une voix grave.

 _-Tu es aussi le seul à pouvoir sauver leurs victimes étant donné que tu as réussi à réveiller ces enfants du rêve dans lequel ils étaient prisonniers et condamnés._

Approuva Lottis.

 _-Et tu vois d'autres choses dans ton rêve ?_

Demanda Aidana dans une expression effarée.

 _-Oui, des empiflors. Ils essayent toujours de me manger. Par contre, je n'ai jamais vu Ho-Oh dans mes rêves..._

Dit Tate.

Le professeur Chen ne pouvait en écouter plus, car il gardait un très amer souvenir de ce soir où il avait arraché Tate de la gueule de ces empiflors. Mais malheureusement, cela n'avait pas suffi à le sauver.

Il rangea à la hâte ses affaires dans son sac et se tourna vers tout le monde.

 _-Bon, du coup je vais rentrer au plus vite à mon laboratoire. Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté sur cet hynomade._

Dit-il dans son air le plus sérieux possible.

 _-Vous allez vraiment nous aider ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix surprise, mais aussi ravie.

 _-Bien sûr, vous allez avoir besoin des connaissances d'un grand homme comme moi sur les Pokémon pour retrouver cet hypnomade et le maîtriser._

Approuva le professeur Chen en se tournant ensuite vers Tate.

 _-Mon garçon, du coup, je te tiens au courant de l'avancement des choses sur le pokématos de Lottis vu que tu n'en as pas. Faites-moi part de vos découvertes de votre côté vous aussi si vous en faites sur lui. Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve afin de l'empêcher de nuire aux enfants de Kanto._

Il donna une poignée de main à Tate, puis à Lottis qui lui répondit.

 _-Oui, merci professeur._

Répondit Lottis.

Le professeur Chen lui adressa un sourire avant de s'éclipser par la porte.

 _-On va rentrer nous aussi. On ne va de toute façon pas vous déranger plus longtemps, surtout si Lottis est fatiguée. Reposez-vous bien et faites attention à vous._

Dit Agatha en les saluant de la main, puis suivit le vieux professeur en prenant la sortie. Aidana suivit le pas pour sortir elle aussi après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde.

Tate les regarda partir plus loin dans la rue pour se rendre dans la voiture du professeur Chen, puis se tourna vers Lottis après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

 _-Et nous, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire en attendant ?_

Demanda alors Tate en se tournant vers Lottis.

 _-Nous ? Eh bien on va à Hoenn !_

S'écria Lottis dans un sourire.


	18. Chap 88 à 92 - Hoenn, nous voilà !

**Chapitre 88 : Hoenn, nous voilà !**

 _-Vite, vite ! Dépêches-toi Lottis, ou on va rater le départ du ferry !_

S'écria Tate en panique. Il agrippait nerveusement sa sacoche sous son bras tout en tirant Lottis par la manche de sa blouse blanche. Derrière eux, Ikana l'osselait, Chaussette l'elecsprint et Kiki l'evoli couraient à en perdre haleine afin de ne pas les perdre.

 _-C'est bon Tate, relax ! Notre embarcation ne lève l'ancre que dans une heure._

Gémit Lottis dans la précipitation.

 _-Papa, je suis fatigué, je peux avoir une glace au chocolat ?!_

Demanda Ikana entre deux essoufflements.

Pour ne pas changer, le petit osselait vert portait toujours sur lui un tee-shirt pour enfant de couleur rouge et jaune sur le dos. Et pour l'occasion, Tate lui avait aussi acheté un petit chapeau de paille, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil pour la croisière à destination de Hoenn.

 _-Tout ce que tu veux Ikana, mais d'abord, trouvons ce bateau..._

Répondit Tate en scrutant les environs avec attention.

Tous, parcouraient l'immense port de Carmin-sur-Mer et cherchaient un grand paquebot parmi les nombreux navires du port qui partait pour Hoenn.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite du professeur Chen, d'Agatha et d'Aidana. Pendant tout ce temps, nos deux amis avaient soigneusement préparé leur départ pour ce grand voyage de plusieurs mois, et prévenu la famille de Lottis qui vivait dans cette lointaine région.

Tate semblait très impatient et excité, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité Hoenn de sa vie. Et l'idée de voyager dans un tout nouveau pays avec Lottis lui plaisait beaucoup.

Après avoir repéré le bateau, Tate céda aux caprices de son osselait chéri et l'emmena acheter une glace chez un vendeur qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux sur le port. Il entreprit d'en prendre une aussi pour Kiki l'evoli, en espérant l'apprivoiser. Mais cela n'était pas gagné.

Après avoir donné sa glace à Ikana, il se pencha ensuite devant le petit Pokémon brun et lui tendit une autre glace dans un cornet.

 _-Tu aimes le chocolat ?_

Lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Le petit evoli observa Tate quelques instants, attrapa la boule glacée entre ses pattes et la lui balança aussitôt en pleine figure dans un _« Splatch ! »_.

 _-Je n'aime ni le chocolat, ni ton horrible tronche d'erreur de la nature. Espèce de sale bête puante._

Répondit Kiki avant de partir se coller aux jambes de Lottis pour la regarder d'un air innocent.

Tate ronchonna en s'essuyant le visage et reporta son attention sur Ikana qui mangeait calmement sa glace.

 _-Toi au moins, tu apprécies._

Soupira-t-il.

Mais un bruit soudain attira l'attention de nos amis sur le côté. C'était un _« Clang ! »_ sourd qui provenait de quelqu'un qui avait heurté avec fracas une rambarde de métal. Et visiblement, ça se passait vers les navires qui amarraient non loin d'eux.

Lottis et Tate tournèrent aussitôt la tête, et ne semblèrent pas ravis du spectacle qui se déroulait maintenant sous leurs yeux : juste à quelques mètres devant eux, un homme de la Team Rocket semblait très occupé à terroriser un petit garçon de dix ans.

L'enfant se tassait d'un air apeuré contre une malheureuse barrière qui l'empêchait de tomber de l'autre côté, dans l'océan. Il était petit, avait des cheveux noirs, un grand chapeau de scout et portait un short bleu et des sandales. Et pour couronner le tout, ses jambes jouaient des castagnettes tellement il avait peur.

 _-Je... Je n'ai pas de pokématos ni de téléphone portable sur moi ! J'ai juste ma montre en plastique !_

Pleurnicha le petit garçon.

 _-Comme c'est triste, tu dois au moins avoir de l'argent sur toi, gamin ! File-moi ton blé !_

Rétorqua d'un air mauvais l'homme sous sa casquette noire.

 _-S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi... J'ai juste l'argent de mon déjeuner de midi sur moi et des cartes Pokémon ..._

Implora le petit garçon.

Le sbire de la Team Rocket tendit la main pour l'attraper. _« Tss... Aboule tes cartes Pokémon , le mioche. »_ Cracha l'homme, mais quelqu'un le stoppa dans son geste en le chopant par-derrière pour le tirer avec force en arrière. Le sbire poussa un cri de surprise, mais cet inconnu le retourna d'un geste vif.

Il réalisa alors qu'un homme plus grand que lui aux cheveux noirs et bouclés l'empoignait par sa veste, et d'un coup, le souleva en l'air avec autant de facilité que s'il avait été en mousse.

 _-Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?!_

Râla le sbire en découvrant Tate en face de lui. Il l'avait soulevé en l'air et ses pieds se tenaient maintenant à une distance de 20 cm du sol.

Sans même lui adresser le moindre mot, Tate balança le mec à la mer d'un simple geste de la main. Il disparut dans les flots dans un _« Plouf ! »_ sous le regard amusé de Lottis, de leurs Pokémon et du jeune garçon qui grelottait encore de peur.

 _-Il faut toujours qu'il fasse son intéressant._

Dit Kiki d'un air mou en toisant Tate.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se frotta les mains de satisfaction en voyant l'homme ressurgir deux secondes plus tard d'entre deux vagues, et partir à la nage à toute vitesse le plus loin possible de lui en poussant un nouveau cri de peur très aigu.

 _-Alors ça c'est fait..._

Murmura Tate dans une expression de grande satisfaction.

Deux secondes plus tard, le petit de dix ans se jeta sur Tate pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il semblait encore bouleversé par son agression, mais voulait lui témoigner toute sa reconnaissance. Car il venait de le protéger de cet horrible individu.

 _-Merci, merci, merci !_

Chouina-t-il.

 _-C'est bon... Je crois qu'il a compris la leçon et qu'il ne reviendra plus t'embêter._

Dit Tate en le calmant, dans un sourire rassurant. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon afin de le calmer, car il tremblait toujours comme une feuille.

Puis, Lottis se pencha sur le jeune garçon à son tour pour se positionner à sa hauteur.

 _-Tu n'as pas de Pokémon pour te défendre ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

 _-N... Non. Je n'ai pas reçu mon premier Pokémon Madame. J'ai eu dix ans le mois dernier... Mais personne ne m'en a donné un. C'est le Major Bob qui devait me donner mon premier Pokémon comme il n'y a pas de professeur Pokémon dans ma ville... Mais il n'a pas voulu et s'est moqué de moi en me traitant de bébé._

Dit le jeune garçon d'un air désolé. Tate fronça les sourcils, il semblait agacé d'entendre ça. Lui qui allait devenir champion d'arène, il ne se serait jamais permis d'être aussi odieux avec un enfant.

 _-C'est quoi ton nom ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Je m'appelle Joe, monsieur. Je vis ici à Carmin-sur-Mer._

Répondit le petit garçon en regardant ses sandales.

Tate ouvrit sa sacoche et fouilla dedans d'un air réfléchi, puis, il sortit une des nombreuses pokéballs que la ligue Pokémon lui fournissait pour capturer des Pokémon pour son arène. Elle était verte et blanche et avait une gravure en forme du badge de son arène dessus. Il avait d'ailleurs changé toutes les pokéballs de ses propres Pokémon pour les installer dans des pokéballs similaires.

 _-Tiens, j'ai des pokéballs vides dans mon sac. Prends-en une._

Dit Tate d'une voix douce en lui tendant le précieux objet.

 _-Vous... Vous voulez que je capture un Pokémon ? Mais je ne sais pas comment faire._

Dit Joe en prenant la pokeball verte dans sa main droite.

Tate lui montra alors du doigt un rattata sauvage qui se baladait non loin sur le port. Il semblait occupé à chercher à manger.

 _-Tiens, regarde ce Pokémon là-bas. Il est mignon non ? Il pourrait devenir ton Pokémon ._

Proposa Tate.

Lottis se mit à rire et sortit un gâteau de sa sacoche. C'était un sablé tout simple de forme ronde.

 _-Tiens, attire-le avec ça. Et propose-lui de te suivre. Il a l'air affamé._

Lui conseilla Lottis.

Joe prit le gâteau dans son autre main et s'approcha prudemment du rattata qui semblait errer sur le port.

Le Pokémon le remarqua immédiatement, se stoppa et jeta un regard intrigué vers le petit garçon.

 _-Vas-y ! Donne-lui le gâteau !_

Dit Tate.

Joe s'agenouilla non loin du rattata, et lui présenta le biscuit sablé.

 _-Regarde... C'est pour toi !_

Dit Joe.

Le petit Pokémon rat semblait plutôt méfiant, mais reniflait tout de même l'air d'un œil intéressé. Le biscuit avait l'air très bon et son ventre gargouillait depuis un moment.

Il tenta alors prudemment de s'approcher du jeune garçon et prit le biscuit dans ses petites pattes avant. Il le renifla à nouveau et mordit dedans sous le regard attentif de tout le monde.

 _-Ho, il le mange !_

S'enjoua Joe d'un air ravi en le voyant dévorer le biscuit de bon cœur.

Quand le Pokémon termina son repas, il se lécha les pattes, puis, il s'approcha de Joe et se mit à le renifler d'un air intrigué.

 _-Vas-y petit ! Montre-lui la pokeball !_

L'encouragea Tate.

Joe montra alors nerveusement la pokeball au rattata.

 _-Tu... Tu... Tu... Tu veux bien... V... Venir avec moi ?_

Bafouilla-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, le rattata posa sa petite patte sur le bouton de la pokeball et rentra à l'intérieur.

 _-Il est rentré !_

S'écria alors Joe qui ne semblait pas y croire. La pokeball venait de valider la capture et le rattata était maintenant à lui.

 _-C'est parce qu'il t'aime bien !_

Dit Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-Il a surtout encore faim, et tu vas devoir lui donner à manger avec l'argent de ton déjeuner maintenant !_

Ria Tate.

Le petit garçon se leva joyeusement, fit sortir le rattata de sa pokeball et le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner. Il semblait terriblement heureux d'avoir enfin son Pokémon à lui et dansait presque sur place.

 _-J'ai mon premier Pokémon ! J'ai mon premier Pokémon !_

S'enjoua-t-il en se précipitant vers Tate.

 _-Merci Monsieur, merci ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, mais merci !_

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi joyeuse.

 _-Je suis Tate Kikuko..._

Dit Tate.

Mais devant le regard admiratif du jeune garçon qui le dévisageait avec son Pokémon dans les bras, Tate reprit ses présentations. Il se pencha alors poliment en avant.

 _-Et je suis le nouveau champion de Jadielle pour le badge Terre._

Ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard émerveillé et partit en courant vers, ce qui semblait être sa maison. Il criait à tue-tête : _« Maman ! Maman ! J'ai rencontré le champion de Jadielle et il m'a donné mon premier Pokémon ! »_. Tate le regarda partir et sembla très touché. C'était la première fois qu'il offrait à un enfant son premier Pokémon . Il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à sourire bêtement, un sentiment de fierté l'envahissait.

 _-Alors ça, ce n'est pas banal..._

Dit Lottis en le voyant disparaître derrière une porte dans une petite maisonnette au fond de la ruelle d'en face.

La jeune archéologue se tourna ensuite vers Tate.

 _-Viens, c'est presque l'heure... Un long voyage nous attend !_

Dit-elle avec douceur tout en le prenant par la main.

.

 **Chapitre 89 : Sur la route de Vermilava.**

Après quelques jours de navigation à travers une mer déchaînée sous un soleil de plomb, Tate, Lottis et leurs Pokémon quittèrent Kanto pour la magnifique région de Hoenn. Et ce n'est qu'en fin d'une chaude après-midi qu'ils accostèrent enfin sur le port de Poivressel, et foulèrent du pied le sol recouvert de pavés turquoise qui brillaient telles des pierres précieuses.

Tate balaya du regard ce tout nouveau pays qu'il découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie. Il admira quelques palmiers qui étaient plantés face à l'océan, et remarqua ensuite des Pokémon semblables à des mouettes blanches et bleues qui s'envolaient dans le ciel : Il s'agissait de goëlises.

 _-C'est si beau !_

S'écria Tate en fixant ensuite de grands hôtels luxueux non loin de là.

Lottis sortit une carte de la région de sa poche et se tourna vers Tate alors qu'ils descendaient d'une longue rambarde de bois pour quitter leur paquebot.

 _-Tu veux visiter Poivressel ? C'est une ville magnifique ! Il y a un très grand marché ouvert en plein air qui vend beaucoup d'objets pour les Pokémon ainsi que des baies et il y a aussi un chantier naval et le plus grand Musée Océanographique du pays !_

S'enjoua Lottis qui semblait rayonner de bonheur. Visiblement, Hoenn lui avait beaucoup manqué.

 _-Je veux bien visiter le musée._

Admit Tate en jetant un regard en arrière vers leurs Pokémon Ikana et Chaussette qui les suivaient de près. Les autres étaient restés dans leurs pokéballs pour faire la sieste, fatigués par ce long voyage.

 _-Ikana, tu veux visiter le musée ?_

Proposa Tate à son petit osselait qui s'empressa de venir se blottir dans ses jambes.

 _-Oui papa, je veux bien... Et je veux bien aussi que tu me portes._

Ajouta le Pokémon vert en tendant ses petites pattes vers lui.

Tate céda à sa demande, comme toujours, et prit Ikana dans ses bras, avant de suivre Lottis qui partait vers une immense plage. Tate y découvrit alors de nombreux touristes qui somnolaient et s'étalaient sous des parasols, plantés à même dans le sable encore chaud.

 _-Ça sent les vacances._

Dit Tate dans un sourire.

Et effectivement, nos deux amis pouvaient sentir les parfums iodés de la plage qui se mélangeaient avec des odeurs sucrées de bonbons et des différentes effluves de pollutions urbaines.

Lottis lui fit alors un signe de la main pour lui montrer une petite échoppe non loin de là.

 _-Regarde Tate... Je voulais aussi te montrer la plage de Poivressel, c'est une des plus belles plages que je connaisse ! Et il y a une petite boutique là-bas, en face de la mer qui fait librairie et restaurant. Tu aimerais y aller ?_

Proposa Lottis.

 _-Oui bien sûr, allons-y faire un tour !_

S'enjoua Tate.

 _-Papa, je veux une glace !_

Dit alors Ikana.

Ils traversèrent une partie de la plage en enlevant leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes pour sentir le sable et les coquillages sous leurs pieds, puis rentrèrent avec hâte dans le petit établissement : une très grande paillote en bois avec un toit de paille du nom de " _Maison du bord de mer_ ".

Elle était très accueillante et chaleureuse, avec en décor sur la façade d'épais cordages de pêche, une encre et à l'intérieur, un tapis de paille au sol.

Dans l'entrée, Tate trouva des petites étagères qui croulaient sous des journaux et les livres de poche alors que Lottis cherchait une table plus loin à l'intérieur.

Après quelques minutes à flâner, et à chercher de la lecture pour Tate, ils s'installèrent sur une petite table en bois pour commander des boissons et une glace pour Ikana. Tout en sirotant une boisson très colorée et sucrée, Lottis continuait d'étudier sa carte de Hoenn alors que Tate aidait Ikana à manger sa glace comme si son osselait était un bébé en bas âge.

Chaussette à côté, le regardait d'un air perplexe et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

 _-Tu sais Tate... Il en profite un peu trop. Ce n'est plus vraiment un bébé maintenant._

Dit Chaussette.

 _-Ne l'écoute pas papa. C'est une méchante !_

Lança Ikana à Tate en faisant l'enfant.

 _-Mais, c'est encore un bébé._

Dit Tate.

 _-Non. Ce n'est plus un bébé... C'est toi qui le prends pour ton bébé..._

Soupira Chaussette.

 _-C'est même pas vrai !_

Rétorqua Tate.

 _-Tu as dit quelque chose ?_

Demanda alors Lottis en levant son nez de sa carte en voyant que Tate parlait à leurs Pokémon . Car Lottis ne comprenait pas le langage des Pokémon .

 _-Ce n'est rien..._

Dit Tate.

 _-Et donc, on fait quoi ensuite ? On va directement voir ta famille ?_

Ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet alors qu'il donnait une cuillerée de chantilly à Ikana.

 _-On pourrait d'abord visiter le musée ce soir. Et demain, on part pour Vermilava. J'ai trouvé une route directe qui y va : on devra traverser la route 110, ensuite, on passe par la ville de Lavandia..._

Commença Lottis en finissant ensuite par une grimace.

 _-Et ensuite ?_

Demanda Tate en ouvrant un livre.

 _-Eh bien il faudrait passer par la route 111... Mais j'ai pas très envie de croiser mes collègues de la Team Aqua. Il y a des risques pour qu'ils travaillent dans cette zone car on y allait très souvent._

Dit Lottis d'un air réellement embêté.

 _-Il y a un problème avec la Team Aqua ? Je croyais que c'était tes amis._

Demanda Tate d'un air intrigué.

 _-Non... Rien. Il n'y a aucun problème._

Trancha Lottis d'une voix mal à l'aise.

Mais Chaussette ronchonna dans sa voix de Pokémon .

 _-Ça va nous prendre des semaines pour arriver à Vemilava à pied._

Dit-elle d'un air fatigué.

Tate, qui l'avait entendu, soupira.

 _-Je pourrais peut-être louer une voiture._

Proposa-t-il.

 _-Tu ferais ça ? Mais ça doit coûter cher..._

Dit Lottis d'un air embêté. Mais il est vrai qu'elle regrettait la vieille DS bleue de Tate qui était bien pratique pour eux pour se déplacer à Kanto.

 _-Je vais aller me renseigner. Mais comme je sais conduire, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter._

Dit Tate dans un sourire courtois.

 _-Sinon, tu pourrais te transformer en voiture._

Proposa Chaussette dans un rire.

 _-Et qui conduirait si je fais ça ?_

Lui répondit Tate avec évidence.

 _-Faire quoi ?_

Demanda Lottis qui ne comprenait toujours pas le langage des Pokémon .

 _-Chaussette veut que je me transforme en voiture... Mais ça serait terriblement dérangeant si je faisais entrer des gens dans mon corps en me transformant en voiture._

Dit Tate.

 _-Et tu serais capable d'aimer ça._

Ajouta Chaussette sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Finalement, Tate se laissa tenter par son idée et décida de louer une voiture dès le lendemain dans un garage de la ville de Poivressel. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une petite voiture rouge qui pouvait se montrer bien pratique en ville, surtout pour se garer.

Tate était un peu déboussolé de conduire une autre voiture que la sienne, surtout que sa vieille DS était une voiture longue et très volumineuse, alors que celle-ci était légère, moderne, petite et courte. Mais il arriva rapidement à s'y faire et à prendre la main dessus après avoir heurté deux ou trois poubelles et quelques boîtes aux lettres sur le rebord de la route... Et bien sûr, tout ça par ce qu'il était trop occupé à chercher à comprendre le fonctionnement de son nouveau tableau de bord plutôt que de regarder où il allait.

Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant deux jours à bord, et arrivèrent très facilement jusqu'à la route 112, non loin de Vermilava. On pouvait apercevoir une très grosse montagne aux roches rougeâtres et fumantes recouverte d'une épaisse forêt de pins. Il s'agissait d'un volcan encore en activité, et le ciel était noir de cendres qui retombaient un peu partout autour d'eux.

 _-Regarde Tate, on voit déjà le mont Chimné d'ici !_

S'écria Lottis qui semblait rayonner de joie en retrouvant le lieu où elle avait passé une partie de son adolescence et où elle avait vu le jour.

 _-Oui c'est magnifique !_

Approuva Tate, qui gara ensuite sa voiture en bordure du chemin. Car la route tombait visiblement sur un cul-de-sac et il devait faire demi-tour. Il se tourna alors vers Lottis.

 _-Je crois que je n'ai pas pris la bonne route... Ce chemin-là mène visiblement nulle part._

Dit-il d'un air désolé.

 _-Mmm... oui en effet... Je crois que tu as pris la route qui mène au téléphérique qui part vers le sommet du Mont Chimnée. On peut rejoindre la ville de Vermilava grâce à lui. Mais la route qui mène en ville doit être plus au sud du volcan._

Dit Lottis en lui montrant la carte.

 _-Je suis fatigué... On a roulé depuis déjà plus de deux heures, on va faire une pause et on repart tout à l'heure._

Dit Tate en coupant le moteur.

 _-Pas de soucis. Tu veux que je prépare le déjeuner ? Sinon, si tu as faim, ils vendent aussi des biscuits délicieux du nom de Lava-cookies en haut du mon Chimné, il y a une petite boutique très célèbre là-haut qui les fabriques._

Proposa Lottis.

 _-Pourquoi pas, je vais aller faire pipi en attendant._

Dit Tate en détachant sa ceinture et en sortant de la voiture.

À son retour, il chercha Lottis qui avait visiblement trouvé une table de pique-nique un peu plus loin en forêt. Il laissa donc la voiture seule sur le bord du chemin et partit la rejoindre au milieu des pins.

Quand il l'a retrouva cinquante mètres plus loin, il se stoppa et l'observa calmement préparer à manger sur la table dans des boîtes de bento. Il resta quelques minutes à la contempler tristement, puis il soupira. Il était toujours très amoureux d'elle et avait très envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il avait mal au cœur de ne pas pouvoir aussi l'embrasser. Car ils devaient rester juste des amis pour le moment.

Il se laissa tout de même venir dans son dos pour l'enlacer tendrement et posa sa tête dans son cou. Lottis se mit à rire, car il la chatouillait, mais elle se laissa faire.

 _-Ça va Tate ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué par le voyage ?_

Demanda Lottis qui le trouvait plus câlin que d'habitude. Car il se blottissait doucement contre elle, il cherchait sa chaleur.

 _-Un peu... Mais ça va, nous sommes bientôt arrivés de toute façon._

Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Lottis voulut proposer à Tate de sortir leurs Pokémon afin de les laisser jouer un peu dehors, mais Tate semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher pour l'instant et la berça doucement dans ses bras. Il commença alors à soulever les cheveux de Lottis pour les relever et les placer sur une épaule afin de dégager son cou et l'embrasser. Mais après quelques baisers timides, son attention se reporta rapidement sur les alentours : il leva alors brusquement la tête et sembla écouter avec attention les environs.

 _-Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Demanda alors Lottis qui remarqua son comportement inhabituel.

 _-J'entends quelque chose de suspect._

Dit Tate d'une voix particulièrement calme.

En dépit de sa forme humaine, Tate restait un Pokémon , et son ouïe était donc plus développée et plus fine que celle des humains. Et pareil pour son odorat, il pouvait sentir certaines odeurs de très loin.

Et il en était sûr, il entendait une présence vers leur voiture. S'agissait-il de personnes mal intentionnées ? Tate voulait en avoir le cœur net, car un mauvais pressentiment le prenait.

 _-Viens, récupère nos affaires et suis-moi._

Dit Tate en alerte.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Demanda Lottis en rangeant ses boîtes de bento.

 _-J'ai entendu quelque chose, on ne devrait pas laisser la voiture sans surveillance. Car on dirait des bruits de motos, je n'aime pas ça._

Dit Tate en partant devant.

Lottis rangea ses affaires et suivit Tate, et effectivement, un bourdonnement suspect arriva très vite à ses oreilles à son tour.

Après quelques escapades entre les arbres et sur d'épais rochers rougeâtres, ils retrouvèrent la voiture sur la bordure de la route. Et des dizaines de motos s'étaient garées autour avec leurs conducteurs : des loubards.

.

 **Chapitre 90 : Un Pokémon très gluant.**

Tate et Lottis continuèrent d'observer quelques minutes une bande de loubards en moto qui semblaient faire un bordel monstre autour de leur petite voiture rouge. Ils jouaient avec des barres de fer et tapaient dans une poubelle qui avait été installée là, à disposition des voyageurs qui désiraient pique-niquer dans le coin.

La poubelle ne fit d'ailleurs pas long feu et tomba en morceaux sous les coups de ces délinquants. Les hommes se mirent ensuite à rire de leur bêtise et klaxonnèrent avec leurs motos comme des débiles.

La jeune archéologue, pas très rassurée, s'adressa discrètement à Tate alors qu'ils se cachaient derrière un buisson.

 _-Ces types ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en prendre à notre voiture ?_

Demanda-t-elle en observant les tatouages tribaux de têtes de skelenoxs que les loubards avaient sur les bras. La plupart portaient d'ailleurs des tee-shirts sans manches qui révélaient leurs tattoos ou des blousons en cuir sur le dos.

C'était visiblement des hommes peu recommandables qui se baladaient souvent dans le coin pour tout casser et importuner les voyageurs.

Tate regarda calmement les motards et approuva les paroles de Lottis.

 _-Oui, ce ne sont pas de simples bikers passionnés, ceux-là ont visiblement l'air de loubards... Ils sont en train de renverser des poubelles. Et ils pourraient effectivement s'en prendre à notre voiture. Et je n'ai pas très envie de la rembourser au garage de Poivressel... Car mon assurance ne prend pas en charge ce genre d'accident._

Soupira Tate.

Lottis émit une longue grimace. Rembourser une voiture comme celle-là coûterait très cher à Tate et peut-être même qu'il n'aurait pas les moyens de payer la note. Car la plus grosse partie de son argent avait déjà servi à payer sa maison et sa voiture personnelle.

 _-Je vais essayer de leur parler. Peut-être qu'ils seront plus civilisés qu'ils en ont l'air._

Proposa Lottis en se levant.

Tate lui jeta un regard affolé et la regarda partir vers le groupe de loubards. _« Lottis, non, attend ! »_ Bafouilla-t-il très inquiet. Il la poursuivit aussitôt pour la rattraper, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la stopper. Car les loubards les avaient déjà remarqués.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

Lança un des motards à Lottis.

 _-Nous aimerions juste récupérer notre voiture pour partir. Nous ne voulons en aucun cas de problèmes avec vous._

Tenta la jeune femme de l'air le plus poli possible.

Les hommes s'échangèrent des regards et se mirent à rire.

N'aimant pas leurs réactions, Tate attrapa Lottis par le bras et essaya de la cacher derrière lui.

 _-Fais attention Lottis, on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables._

Lui chuchota le garçon à voix basse.

Mais sa réaction amusa encore plus les loubards qui s'étaient maintenant tous tournés vers lui.

 _-Regardez-moi ce joli petit cœur... Comme il est mignon avec son petit costume et ses bouclettes._

Pouffa de rire un des motards en s'approchant.

Un autre se mit à rire à son tour.

 _-Passe ton chemin mauviette !_

Tate, agacé, se changea en spectrum, prêt à défendre Lottis et sa voiture.

 _-Dégagez !_

Grogna-t-il.

Les hommes furent surpris et s'échangèrent des regards intrigués.

 _-Il a fait ça comment ?_

Marmonna un des loubards à ses complices.

Mais Lottis tenta de s'adresser maladroitement à Tate :

 _-Tate... Tu as des Pokémon maintenant. Tu es censé envoyer tes Pokémon en combat pour te défendre, pas combattre à leur place. Rappelle-toi... Tu dois te comporter comme un humain si tu veux en devenir un._

 _-Pour que mes Pokémon affrontent ce genre d'énergumènes ?! Il en est hors de question !_

Rétorqua Tate, sur ses gardes.  
 _  
-Mais Tate, il serait plus prudent de..._

Commença Lottis qui fut vite interrompue par les loubards :

Un des motards se mit alors à siffler à l'attention de Lottis en lui faisant signe de la main de venir vers lui.

 _-Ho ma belle ! Tu veux pas venir t'asseoir sur mes genoux ?! Je vais bien m'occuper de toi._

Dit-il d'une voix de groret.

 _-Quelle grossièreté !_

S'emporta Tate.

Lottis se retourna aussitôt vers ce malotru en colère, des flammes dans les yeux.

 _-T'as dit quoi ?_

 _-Je t'ai faits une proposition, et j'attends ta réponse._

Continua-t-il à rire.

Tate lui lança un regard mauvais.

 _-Tu ne la toucheras jamais avec tes sales pattes._

Lança-t-il.

Le loubard lui adressa un sourire sournois et s'avança vers lui, une pokeball à la main.

 _-Je vais commencer par m'occuper de toi, joli cœur ! Et après, je m'occupe de ta donzelle !_

Dit-il en lançant sa pokeball.

Lottis lança un regard inquiet vers Tate.

 _-Je n'aime pas ça, on devrait partir..._

Gémit-elle. Mais Tate ignora sa remarque, et jeta un regard mauvais vers l'homme.

 _-Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !_

 _-Je sens que tu vas le regretter._

Soupira Lottis, inquiète de voir son ami se battre.

Tate se mit à rire.

 _-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me faire peur, je te rappelle que je suis un Pokémon spectre, tout me passe au travers._

Dit-il comme si le match était gagné d'avance.

Au même moment, un énorme grotadmorv sortit de la pokeball du loubard sous le regard intrigué de Tate.

 _-Ha ba oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que les spectrums n'avaient pas d'odorat !_

Lança Lottis dans un rire en se bouchant le nez.

 _-Bon... Grotadmorv est un type poison, donc évite d'envoyer des attaques de type poison mon grand !_

Continua-t-elle plus sérieusement.

 _-Mais je pense que tu devrais plutôt envoyer Kenny au combat. Il serait plus avantagé avec sa coquille. Ou bien un de tes Pokémon de type sol, qui sont super efficaces !_

Tate ne prit pas en compte les conseils de Lottis. Il se montra tout de même méfiant, mais lança dans la foulée des attaques balle-ombre sur le grotadmorv. Le gros Pokémon dégueu absorbait sans aucun souci les attaques de Tate. Visiblement, ce n'était pas une bonne technique. Il virevolta ensuite autour du grotadmorv pour éviter des attaques lance-boue qui s'avéraient d'ailleurs être plus du lance-morve que du lance-boue.

 _-Grotadmorv, vas-y, tire lui dessus avec des détritus !_

Fit le loubard.

Tate n'arriva pas à éviter l'attaque et se retrouva au sol englué dans une mélasse immonde.

 _-Berk!_

Lança-t-il.

Lottis vit bien que Tate n'était pas à son avantage.

Le grotademorv libéra ensuite un lourd gaz pestilentiel et épais comme une purée de pois, le loubard se mit à rire.

 _-Avec ce gaz, tu ne pourras plus envoyer d'attaques correctement à distance, ton Pokémon n'a plus aucune précision et ce gaz explose au contact du feu !_

Dit-il en rigolant.

Tate ne connaissait que des attaques à distance mise à part ses facultés de morphings et d'illusions, Lottis ne savait donc pas trop comment le sortir de là, mais elle eut soudainement une idée.

 _-Utilise ton morphing, essaye de devenir un Pokémon qui pourrait le contrer !_

 _-Oui... Bonne idée !_

Dit Tate. Mais finalement, il ne fit rien.

 _-Eh bien alors ?!_

Cria Lottis.

 _-Je n'ai pas d'idée qui me vient, là, tout de suite ! Je ne peux pas me transformer si je n'ai pas l'image de ma transformation dans la tête!_

Pleurnicha-t-il.

Lottis plaqua sa main contre son visage.

 _-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi..._

Soupira-t-elle.

Le loubard s'adressa à son Pokémon .

 _-C'est bon grota, tu le tiens pour ton coup de grâce ! Il est pris au piège !_

Hurla-t-il.

Tate regarda Lottis, inquiet.

 _-Je n'aime pas ça..._

Gémit-il.

 _-Mais essaye de te défendre, transforme-toi en autre chose ! Par exemple, en carapuce ! Ainsi, tu pourrais nettoyer les détritus avec un pistolet à eau, te dégager et te battre !_

Proposa Lottis.

Tate changea de forme, mais c'était pire. Carapuce était un Pokémon qui avait un corps contrairement à spectrum qui est de gaz et il resta encore plus collé dans les détritus.

 _-Pas une bonne idée finalement._

Admit Lottis.

 _-Aide-moi !_

Cria Tate qui voyait le grotadmorv se jeter sur lui. Le Pokémon gluant n'eut aucun mal à l'engloutir et Tate disparut alors complètement sous le gros Pokémon .

 _-C'est pas bon ça..._

Fit Lottis dans une grimace.

 _Non, c'est vraiment pas bon.. Tate ?!_

Hurla-t-elle.

 _-Arg, vite, vient me chercher !_

Cria Tate, désespéré.

 _-Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il va lui faire !_

Rigola à gorge déployée le loubard, suivi du rire de ses amis. Lottis eut une grande grimace d'inquiétude.

 _-Ok... Ok... Blue ! À_ _toi !_

Implora Lottis en envoyant une pokeball en avant.

Mais quand l'énorme aligatueur sortit de sa pokeball, celui-ci tira une grimace de dégoût devant l'odeur du grotadmorv.

 _-Aide Tate, vite !_

S'écria Lottis à son aligatueur.

Le Pokémon fit non de la tête en se bouchant les narines et partit en courant en sens inverse. Lottis soupira et le rappela.

 _-Au moins, j'aurais essayé !_

Grommela Lottis.

Mais ce grotadmorv était particulièrement immonde et elle comprenait qu'aucun de ses Pokémon ne veuille affronter un monstre pareil. Pas même Piou-piou ou Chaussette qui eurent une réaction similaire quand Lottis leur demanda de l'aide à leur tour. Et elle-même aurait bien pris ses jambes à son cou devant l'odeur si elle le pouvait.

Plus pathétique encore, quand se fut le tour de Kiki l'evoli, celui-ci prit place à côté du terrain, montra Tate de la patte et ria de son malheur à gorge déployée. _"Donnez-moi un appareil photo !"_ Raillait-il d'hystérie.

C'est donc exaspéré, que Lotti dut se résoudre à le rappeler dans sa pokéball en voyant que lui non plus ne viendrait pas à son aide.

 _-Il faut absolument que je le sorte de là... Car si je ne réagis pas, il va se faire dévorer tout cru... Voire pire ! Mais comment l'aider ?!_

Se questionna Lottis, en panique.

Puis, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le combat, alerté par les gémissements désespérés de Tate qui avait repris sa forme de spectrum. Elle l'entendit faire un dernier effort pour tenter de l'appeler.

 _-Lottis ! Aide-moi !_

Gémit Tate, coincé sous le gros Pokémon immonde.

Elle décida donc de prendre son courage à deux mains, et d'aller le chercher elle-même. Elle partit en courant et se rua sur le grotadmorv, essayant de dégager son ami, en vain. Le Pokémon commença même à engloutir Lottis sous les rires hystériques des loubards. En quelques secondes, elle était elle aussi prise au piège en dessous.

 _-C'est encore mieux que les trucs malsains qu'on voit à la télé !_

Fit un des hommes qui riait comme un porc.

Lottis voyait que Tate était en très mauvaise posture, complètement englué. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

 _-Lottis... Faits quelque chose !_

Implora-t-il.

.

 **Chapitre 91 : Retrouvailles entre sœurs.**

 _-Tate ! Vite ! Transforme toi en un petit objet, deviens un caillou, ou un balai... Ou une boîte de conserve ! Dépêche-toi !_

Ordonna Lottis de vive voix.

Toujours en mauvaise posture contre le grotadmorv des loubards, Tate se changea en une boîte de conserve afin de se sortir de la mélasse immonde qui le retenait. À son grand soulagement, le plan marcha et Lottis arriva à l'extirper de là.

 _-Super !_

Elle lança Tate hors du terrain de combat à l'abri, mais elle en revanche, fut à son tour tout englué dans le Pokémon boueux.

 _-Évidemment..._

Soupira-t-elle.

Tate redevint humain, mais il était plein de détritus et complètement englué, il n'arrivait pas à enlever la mélasse qui coulait et collait sur lui.

 _-C'est immonde, dégoûtant, répugnant ! Vraiment aucune éducation ces loubards !_

Protesta-t-il.

Il vit alors Lottis et réalisa qu'elle était en mauvaise posture à son tour.

 _-Ho non, à cause de moi elle a pris ma place... je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça !_

Se dit-il.

Il se changea alors à son tour en un énorme grotadmorv, Lottis regarda Tate sans comprendre du tout la stratégie.

 _-Tu me fais quoi là ? Un seul, c'était pas suffisant ?_

Dit-elle en essayant de se dégager du grotadmorv.

À la surprise de Lottis, le grotadmorv se retourna et regarda Tate dans les yeux avec beaucoup d'agressivité. Tate était aussi un mâle, et les grotadmorvs étaient de caractères territoriaux, les poussant à la rivalité pour avoir un harem de tadmorvs femelles. Les mâles ne s'entendaient donc tout simplement pas entre eux, et entraient bien souvent en conflits pour les femelles.

Celui-ci dégagea alors Lottis de sa mélasse gluante afin de s'avancer vers Tate pour se battre au corps-à-corps avec lui.

Une fois face à face, Tate regarda le Pokémon gluant droit dans les yeux et sa stratégie fut payante. Il put envoyer une hypnose au Pokémon adverse et l'endormir profondément. Tate reprit alors forme humaine, et s'empressa d'aller aider Lottis à se relever.

Une fois les deux amis hors de portée du terrain, Tate se changea en dracaufeu, et utilisa un puissant lance-flamme sur le gtotadmrov, faisant exploser tous les loubards en face à cause du gaz.

Finalement, nos deux amis s'en tirèrent plutôt bien. À une exception près... Ils étaient tous les deux couverts d'une mélasse dégoûtante et mal odorante. Mais au moins, les loubards avaient pris peur et étaient partis en libérant leur voiture.

Lottis se tourna ensuite vers Tate qui avait repris sa forme humaine. Elle avait l'air fâchée.

 _-La prochaine fois, tu enverras un de tes Pokémon en combat. Ça ne serait probablement pas arrivé si tu avais utilisé Kenny dès le début avec ses attaques de type eau._

Le disputa-t-elle.

 _-Tu as raison... En plus, Kenny n'a pas de jambes, il n'aurait pas pu se sauver devant l'odeur._

Dit Tate en regardant ses chaussures.

Lottis soupira alors en regardant ses habits et en regardant Tate... Car ils étaient tout sales.

 _-Il y a un centre Pokémon devant le téléphérique au pied du mont Chimné. Il n'est pas bien loin d'ici. Allons-y pour demander une chambre avec une salle de bain. On va avoir besoin d'un bon bain... On récupérera la voiture demain._

Soupira de nouveau Lottis.

Tate approuva d'un hochement positif de la tête et suivit Lottis sur un petit chemin en arrière qui menait sur le flanc du volcan.

Sur la route, en direction du centre Pokémon , ils s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard et explosèrent tous les deux d'un rire soudain. Toutes leurs émotions venaient de retomber et ils trouvèrent finalement leurs mésaventures plus comiques qu'autre chose. Car il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

 _-Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre !_

Ria Lottis.

 _-Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je ne vis pas des trucs pareils._

Répondit Tate dans un rire.

 _-Et maintenant, on pue c'est une horreur !_

Ajouta Lottis qui continuait de rire à en avoir mal au ventre.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche dans la bonne humeur et la puanteur, ils trouvèrent enfin le centre Pokémon du téléphérique. Ils furent très vite accueillis par une infirmière Joëlle qui se boucha le nez.

 _-Eu... Il vous est arrivé quoi là ?_

Demanda-t-elle, très surprise de les voir dans un état pareil. Tous les passants et voyageurs qui étaient au centre Pokémon regardèrent d'un œil mauvais les deux amis et se bouchèrent le nez à leur tour en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

 _-Attaque de grotadmorv Madame._

Déclara Tate qui pouffa de rire avec Lottis.

 _-On doit aller se laver, c'est urgent, vous avez une chambre avec des douches de disponible ?_

Demanda Lottis.

L'infirmière leur tendit des clefs avec dégoût et les regarda partir en direction des escaliers pour atteindre la chambre.

 _-Surtout, n'en mettez pas partout ! Parce que c'est moi qui nettoie !_

Cria l'infirmière.

Lottis et Tate trouvèrent tout de suite la chambre et y entrèrent. Ils trouvèrent ensuite la salle de bain sur le côté du couloir de l'entrée. Ils passèrent alors un bon moment à galérer ensemble sous la douche pour enlever toute la mélasse qui s'était collée sur eux et dans leurs cheveux. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à la retirer, mais à force de frotter avec du savon ils y arrivèrent.

Une fois propres, ils passèrent la nuit blottie l'un contre l'autre dans le centre Pokémon pour dormir.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Lottis et Tate quittèrent le centre Pokémon le lendemain matin pour retrouver leur voiture en un seul morceau, là où ils l'avaient laissé. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Vermilava et reprirent aussitôt la route.

Dans la voiture, Lottis s'impatientait de plus en plus et elle avait déjà très hâte de retrouver sa petite sœur. Tate l'avait senti, elle était plus joyeuse qu'a son habitude et semblait même rayonnante. Visiblement, sa famille lui manquait énormément.

Après deux heures de conduite en contournant le volcan, ils arrivèrent enfin à Vermilava en traversant un grand pont rouge qui reliait la ville à la route 112. La route traversait d'ailleurs une rivière qui coupait à travers la ville, qui elle-même, était placée au pied du mont Chimné.

Ils roulèrent tranquillement entre de nombreuses jolies petites maisons en pierres, puis ils passèrent devant de grandes étendues de sable où les gens pouvaient s'enterrer dedans afin de se détendre. Visiblement, cette ville était très touristique grâce aux sources chaudes que le volcan leur offrait. Quelque part, cette charmante petite ville leur rappelait Cramois'île.

 _-Nous y voilà, Vermilava ! Ma ville natale !_

S'écria Lottis d'une voix particulièrement enjouée en se penchant par la fenêtre.

 _-La ville est vraiment belle, tu dois avoir hâte de revoir ta famille ! Et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être aller aux sources chaudes ensemble quand on aura du temps._

Proposa Tate tout en cherchant du coin de l'œil une place où il pourrait garer sa voiture.

 _-Désolé Tate... Je ne pourrais pas t'y accompagner. Je suis interdite de sources chaudes ici. Je suis sur liste noire dans tous les bains publics de Hoenn._

Répondit Lottis dans un sourire crispé et navré.

 _-... Pourquoi ? Tu as faits quoi ?_

S'étonna Tate qui commençait déjà à se faire des films obscènes dans sa tête.

 _-C'est à cause du tatouage de sulfura que j'ai dans le dos. Je fais partie de la Team Aqua, et ils interdissent l'accès des bains aux personnes tatouées faisant partie de mafias._

Répondit Lottis. Puis, elle regarda sa carte attentivement en reprenant la parole.

 _-Mais ne t'en fais pas, même si je ne peux pas aller aux sources chaudes avec toi, je te présenterais quand même à ma famille. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'aimer, et eux pourront t'y emmener !_

 _-Oui, je l'espère._

Dit Tate.

 _-Bon, on doit aller à l'arène et ensuite on continue tout droit dans la campagne, il y a d'immenses champs là-bas qui entourent notre maison._

 _-Ta sœur n'habite pas à Vermilava même ?_

S'étonna Tate.

 _-Non, il y a un tout petit village juste derrière la ville au milieu des champs de blé, c'est ici qu'elle habite avec notre grand-père maternel._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Ha oui, c'est vrai que tu as ton grand-père aussi !_

 _-Mais il est sûrement à l'arène en train de se battre à cette heure-ci... Comme je te l'avais dit, il est champion d'arène. Donc on peut y faire un saut pour le saluer._

Proposa Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-Oui c'est une bonne idée._

Approuva Tate.

Ils continuèrent à rouler à travers la ville et trouvèrent enfin l'arène : un superbe et très imposant bâtiment de style japonais à la toiture rouge. Il était soigneusement entouré d'un beau jardin asiatique et quelques pins blancs japonais bordaient les murs de pierres. Tate trouva un coin où garer sa voiture à l'extérieur et suivit son ami jusqu'à l'entrée.

Lottis s'avança pour traverser la grande arche en bois qui menait à l'arène et se tourna vers Tate en même temps.

 _-Ha et au fait, tu as déjà rencontré Aidana ma grande sœur : Adriane est mon autre sœur que tu avais vue dans un de mes rêves, elle est née juste après moi. C'est la dernière et plus jeune de la famille et elle est aussi la plus extravertie. Elle est légèrement exubérante, mais super-attachante, tu verras, tu vas l'adorer !_

Dit Lottis.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu appelles par « légèrement exubérante » ?_

S'inquiéta Tate.

Lottis eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la baie vitrée qui servait de porte d'entrée pour l'arène, que Tate eut sa réponse. Une jeune fille plutôt grande avec des cheveux rouges attachés bizarrement en pétards derrière sa tête arriva en courant vers eux, les bras tendus. Elle portait des habits très décontractés, un pantalon bleu et un tee-shirt noir très court qui lui arrivait au nombril.

-LOTTIS ! TU ES RENTRÉE !

Hurla-t-elle d'hystérie en se jetant sur la jeune fille, la faisant tomber et rouler en arrière plusieurs mètres plus bas. Tate observa bouche bée la scène et regarda les deux sœurs se jeter l'une sur l'autre et se faire un gros câlin de retrouvailles. Adriane se releva ensuite, reprit contenance, et s'avança avec calme et sérieux vers Tate en lui tendant la main.

 _-Bonjour, je suis Adriane, la frangine de Lottis. Ravis de faire votre connaissance !_

Dit-elle tranquillement.

Tate la regarda avec une grande inquiétude et leva prudemment la main pour la serrer... On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il y trouve un piège explosif dans la paume de sa main.

 _-Eu... Enchanté... Tate. Tate Kikuko..._

Bredouilla-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire émerveillé et se tourna vivement vers Lottis la seconde suivante.

 _-Rooo ce qu'il est chou celui-là ! T'as changé de mec ?!_

S'écria-t-elle.

Lottis parut aussitôt très mal à l'aise devant cette remarque.

 _-Eu en fait, Tate n'est pas vraiment mon petit ami..._

Bredouilla-t-elle.

Tate lança un regard surpris et douteux à Lottis. Il se pencha alors vers elle.

 _-Elle veut dire quoi par « t'as changé de mec » ?!_

Chuchota-t-il.

Lottis sursauta en esquissant une grimace de malaise.

 _-En... En fait, j'ai ''oublié'' de te préciser que j'avais déjà un petit ami qui vit à Hoenn... Enfin... je t'expliquerais..._

Fit elle l'air de rien, une goûte de sueur sur la tête.

Tate appuya son regard sur elle et sembla à la fois choqué et mécontent. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Adriane le coupa et attrapa les deux amis par la main.

 _-Venez, grand-père va être ravi de vous voir !_

Dit-elle en les invitants à entrer.

Ils suivirent Adriane dans l'arène. Mais Tate qui semblait ne pas digérer la nouvelle s'approcha doucement de Lottis pour lui parler à voix basse.

 _-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami... C'est pas bien de jouer les filles volages._

Chuchota-t-il d'une voix pleine de reproches.

 _-Je ne suis pas une fille volage._

Se défendit Lottis d'une voix agacée.

.

 **Chapitre 92 : La famille Asuna.**

Après quelques pas pour passer la baie vitrée, Tate, Lottis et Adriane arrivèrent à l'intérieur de l'imposante arène de Vermilava.

Ils y découvrirent une partie aménagée avec des commodités, une salle de documentation aux murs jaunes et diverses petites pièces où étaient rangées des affaires utiles à l'arène. Il y avait même un coin cuisine pour pouvoir déjeuner.

En pénétrant dans un grand bureau décoré par des étagères et des plantes vertes, ils tombèrent sur un vieil homme plutôt massif et bien portant. Il était assis à une table et lisait sagement un livre de poésie. Il avait d'épais cheveux gris et frisés implantés sur le haut du crâne et un vieux yukata couleur violet et bordeaux sur le dos. Son regard s'illumina derrière une paire de lunettes rondes à la vue des deux sœurs qui arrivèrent. Il reposa rapidement son livre et se tourna dans un sourire radieux vers ses visiteurs :

 _-Lottis, tu es enfin arrivée ! Nous nous demandions justement quel jour tu viendrais nous rendre visite ! Je suis si heureux de te revoir !_

Dit-il en se levant précipitamment pour venir à sa rencontre.

 _-Bonjour papy, tu m'as manqué !_

Dit Lottis.

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la saluer, la lâcha ensuite et se tourna curieusement vers Tate dans la foulée.

 _-Bonjour jeune homme, vous êtes son ami ? Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis monsieur Moore le champion de cette arène et le grand-père maternel de Lottis et d'Adriane._

Demanda le grand-père en lui tendant une poignée de main chaleureuse. Tate lui sera aussitôt la main et se présenta devant lui et Adriane.

 _-Bonjour, je me présente : mon nom est Tate Kikuko, futur champion de l'arène de Jadielle à Kanto. En fait, j'accompagne Lottis pour l'aider dans ses recherches et aussi pour m'entraîner avec mes pokémon en vue de devenir champion d'arène pour la ligue Pokémon de Kanto._

Fit-il poliment en s'inclinent en avant pour le saluer.

L'homme fit mine de comprendre en inspirant légèrement tout en lui rendant sa main après l'avoir serrée.

 _-Soit le bienvenu alors mon garçon. Fais comme chez toi ! Les amis de Lottis seront toujours les bienvenus chez nous. Si tu souhaites de l'aide de ma part pour ton arène ou un entrainement, n'hésite pas à venir me demander conseil. J'en serais ravi._

Répondit poliment le vieil homme dans un sourire.

 _-M... Merci monsieur._

Bafouilla Tate en rougissant légèrement. Il semblait impressionné par le vieil homme, mais il voulait faire bonne impression. Seulement, Lottis tapota gentiment le dos de Tate pour le présenter à son tour à son grand-père.  
 _  
-En faite papy, Tate n'est pas un simple ami. Je vis avec lui depuis quelques mois.  
_  
Dit-elle dans un sourire un peu intimidé et gêné. Adriane ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise dans un _" Hoooo ! C'est dingue ! "_ alors que le grand-père lui répondit d'un air intéressé :

 _-Vraiment ? Mais du coup... Nero n'est plus avec toi ?_

Demanda le grand-père qui semblait surpris de ne plus voir le garçon avec elle. Mais Lottis fit simplement non de la tête, laissant comprendre qu'elle l'avait quitté :

- _En faite vous m'avez mal comprise... Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en couple tous les deux, Tate et moi. Enfin... C'est en quelque sorte mon colocataire et aussi mon meilleur ami. Mais du coup, j'ai aussi quitté Nero, je l'avoue._

Rectifia Lottis dans une expression désolée.

 _-Pauvre Nero... C'était pourtant un très gentil garçon. Pour une fois que tu trouvais quelqu'un de bien. Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas quitter un garçon comme celui-là, mais comme ta sœur, tu n'écoutes jamais mes conseils._

Se désola le grand-père.

À l'écoute de ces paroles, Tate sentit comme un vent glacé dans son dos et des frissons de colère monter en lui. Il ne savait pas qui était ce _« Nero »,_ mais sa simple existence l'agaçait déjà. Tout en ronchonnant intérieurement, il observa silencieusement Lottis lui répondre :

 _-Et bien en fait, je suis un peu parti précipitamment l'autre fois, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui dire au revoir et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Donc je suppose que ma relation avec lui est finie._

Dit-elle simplement.

Lottis semblait un peu mal à l'aise, surtout vis-à-vis de Tate qui ne savait plus où se mettre et qui lui jetait des regards accusateurs. Elle prit place sur une chaise et invita le garçon à s'asseoir aussi. Adriane prit place sur une autre chaise autour de la table, suivie du grand-père.

 _-Et ça te prend souvent de partir comme ça sans laisser de nouvelles ?_

Lâcha subitement Tate avec inquiétude sur un ton de reproche.

Voyant la tension devenir de plus en plus lourde entre sa famille et Tate, Lottis décida de mettre les choses au clair. Elle n'était pas venue à Hoenn pour Nero après tout.

Elle s'adressa donc en premier à Tate d'un air sincère :

 _-Non Tate, je ne vais pas partir comme ça, en te laissant tout seul derrière moi si c'est ce que tu penses... Ton cas est différent._

Puis elle se tourna vers son grand-père et sa sœur d'un air grave.

 _-Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on change de sujet, car je ne suis pas venue à Hoenn pour lui, mais pour Tate._

Trancha Lottis.

Tate regarda Lottis avec un mélange de soulagement et de peine.

 _-C'est dommage, vous faisiez un joli couple. Et moi qui souhaitais l'inviter à venir prendre le thé à la maison._

Soupira le grand-père.

 _-En parlant de thé... Vous boirez bien quelque chose tous les deux ? Vous devez être fatigués du voyage !_

Proposa aussitôt Adriane. Le grand-père Moore approuva ces sages paroles et se leva ensuite vers un petit frigo afin de servir des boissons sucrées aux filles et à Tate sur la table.

Tate en profita pour se pencher vers Lottis afin de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

 _-Est-ce qu'on leur dit la vérité à mon sujet ? On devait leur expliquer la situation pour Jirachi._

Dit-il d'une voix si basse que seule la concernée put entendre. Lottis se pencha à son tour à son oreille.

 _-Tu peux leur faire confiance, c'est ma famille et ils sont adorables et gentils. Enfin... Quand ils veulent, hein._

Le grand-père et Adriane s'échangèrent un regard curieux à la vue des messes basses.

Tate fit alors un signe positif de la tête à Lottis et se leva, puis, il s'inclina poliment devant la sœur et le grand-père de Lottis.

 _-Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance, donc je ne vais pas vous cacher plus longtemps la vérité à mon sujet... Mais il ne faudra rien dire et garder le secret pour ne pas me mettre en danger._

Dit-il.

Adriane et le vieil homme regardèrent Tate curieusement.

 _-Quelle vérité ?_

Demanda Adriane à Lottis d'un air dubitatif.

Lottis fit signe avec ses deux mains à Tate pour l'encourager à se montrer sous sa vraie forme. En un instant, il redevint un spectrum sous le regard ébahi de la famille de son amie.

Adriane se leva en sursaut et alla examiner Tate de plus près.

 _-Hooooooo incroyable ! Mais comment t'as faits ça ?! T'es quoi, un magicien ?!_

Demanda-t-elle étonnée et en admiration.

 _-Je suis un spectrum, mais je suis un peu spécial... J'étais autrefois un humain, tout comme vous, et puis un jour, je me suis retrouvé prisonnier dans ce corps de Pokémon . Lottis et moi sommes venus ici à la recherche de Jirachi pour que je puisse redevenir humain. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai la capacité de prendre forme humaine grâce à la technique morphing et de parler._

Expliqua Tate d'une voix calme.

Lottis s'avança vers eux pour prendre la parole à son tour :

 _-Tate voudrait qu'on le considère et le traite comme un humain, car c'est ce qu'il est. Mais il n'a pas de pokeball donc il est extrêmement vulnérable. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas dévoiler son aspect de Pokémon , mais dire qu'il est humain afin de le protéger des personnes mal intentionnées._

Adriane fit un grand sourire à Tate.

 _-Ton secret sera bien gardé ! Tu as ma parole !_

Dit-elle dans une promesse tout en posant sa main sur le cœur.

Tate retrouva sa forme humaine et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Lottis. Elle leur expliqua alors sans trop entrer dans les détails sa rencontre avec Tate et comment elle avait découvert qu'il était un Pokémon .

Ensuite, le grand-père prit un air des plus graves et s'adressa à ses deux filles.

 _-Écoutez mes deux chéries, le temps est bientôt venu pour moi de partir... Et je ne serais plus là pour veiller ni sur vous, ni sur l'arène et il faut qu'Adriane puisse reprendre l'arène quand je ne serais plus parmi vous..._

Lottis devint blanche comme un linge.

 _-Qu... Quoi tu vas mourir pépé ?!_

Tate regarda douloureusement le grand-père.

 _-Ha, je suis désolé pour vous..._

Puis, Adriane s'étala sur la table, la tête en avant.

 _-Noooooonnnn pépé, je ne veux pas y croire, tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu n'es pas encore suffisamment vieux pour ça !_

 _-Allons, allons mes chéries, il faut être fortes. Je comptais à l'origine sur votre sœur aînée Houria pour reprendre l'arène, mais elle s'est enfuie avec un homme dans un pays lointain pour ouvrir une pension Pokémon et faire des bébés !_

Répondit le grand-père avec tragédie.

Tate le stoppa dans son délire en levant son index en l'air.

 _-Attendez... Quoi ?!_

Mais le grand-père le coupa de façon théâtrale. Faisant sursauter légèrement Tate qui tira dans sa lancée une tête exaspérée.

 _-Je compte maintenant sur toi Adriane pour reprendre l'arène !_

Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant sa petite-fille.

 _-Vous avez pourtant l'air de péter la forme pour votre âge. Je ne vous crois pas mourant._

Ajouta Tate d'un air soupçonneux.

 _-Bien sûr que je ne vais pas mourir, enfin._

Dit le grand-père à Tate qui tira une tronche d'ahuri exaspéré.

 _-Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que l'une de mes petites-filles reprenne l'arène. Car je souhaite voyager pour écrire des poèmes. Et il n'y a qu'Adriane qui puisse récupérer l'arène à présent._

Dit le grand-père d'un air plus sérieux.

Adriane se tourna alors vers le grand-père Moore tout en lui prenant les mains.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas papy. Je reprendrais l'arène, tu peux compter sur moi._

Dit-elle. Lottis adressa ensuite un sourire à sa sœur.

 _-C'est une responsabilité et une fierté de devenir champion d'arène, et je suis sûr que tu seras une championne fantastique !_

Dit-elle en adressant un regard tendre et encourageant vers sa sœur.

 _-Mais... Il y a un hic..._

Répondit Adriane à Lottis.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Je ne suis juste pas prête... Je n'ai que deux Pokémon feux, Meg et Mag mes deux limagmas et ils sont... Ils sont très faibles, ils savent à peine se battre et il me faudrait d'autres Pokémon de type feu ! Car je devrais donner le badge « chaleur ». Je serais une championne vraiment lamentable !_

Dit-elle d'une voix dépitée

 _-Bienvenue au club des champions ratés !_

Fit joyeusement Tate, les mains dans les poches, provoquant immédiatement l'hilarité d'Adriane.

Mais Lottis eut l'air surprise. Et tenta de se montrer réconfortante en vers sa petite-sœur.

 _-Mais non, ils se battent très bien tes limagmas... Et puis Tate doit s'entraîner pour devenir champion lui aussi, vous pourriez vous entraîner ensemble !_

Proposa Lottis.

Adriane regarda quelques instants le sol d'un air dépité, puis leva soudainement la tête avec un sourire. Elle semblait avoir une illumination.

 _-Mais oui ! Je pourrais carrément vous accompagner en voyage comme autrefois ! Il faut que j'entraîne Meg et Mag et que je trouve un nouveau Pokémon feu ! On pourrait le faire ensemble !_

Dit-elle en serrant les poings d'un air particulièrement enthousiaste.

Lottis lui adressa alors un grand sourire.

 _-Bien sûr que tu peux nous accompagner ! Tu pourras t'entraîner avec Tate pour devenir champion d'arène et nous aider par la même occasion à trouver Jirachi !_

Dit-elle d'une voix ravie.

Tate ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non, il soupira longuement de désespoir et regarda le sol. Il allait devoir partager Lottis avec sa sœur.

Après avoir fini leur discussion, les filles passèrent à la maison qui se trouvait dans le petit village derrière la ville et préparèrent les affaires d'Adriane pour son voyage. Elles passèrent la nuit là-bas afin de continuer de profiter un peu de la famille réunie, et partir au petit matin.

Pour son plus grand malheur, Tate se retrouva à dormir entre les deux sœurs, se prenant des coups de pieds au passage.

À partir de maintenant, c'est lui qui allait servir de polochon entre les deux sœurs pour la nuit.


	19. Chap 93 à 98 - La Team Aqua

**Chapitre 93 : La Team Aqua.**

Le lendemain, Lottis, Tate et Adriane prirent la route à pied tout en laissant la petite voiture rouge à Vermilava. Car ils voulaient continuer leur voyage à pied afin de mieux s'entraîner dans la nature au contact des Pokémon sauvages.

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans la grande forêt de pins pour atterrir au bord d'une petite route qui longeait le mont Chimné. Ils espéraient croiser des Pokémon de type feu ou de type sol par là bas grâce au grand nombre de roches volcaniques qui jonchaient le chemin. Mais pour le moment, ils ne croisèrent ni Pokémon , ni dresseurs.

Voulant faire un peu plus connaissance avec la sœur de sa Lottis, Tate questionna Adriane sur sa vie et sa famille. Il jeta au passage un furtif coup d'œil dans le dos de la jeune femme qui était à demi à l'air libre, à cause de son tee-shirt qui s'arrêtait à hauteur de son nombril :

 _-Et donc, tu fais aussi partie de la Team Aqua, c'est ça ? Tu as un tatouage toi aussi ?_

 _-Oui, je suis un membre moi aussi, même si à la base, j'y suis allé surtout pour suivre Lottis. Par contre, j'ai refusé le tatouage dans mon dos. Papy me tuerait s'il me voyait avec un tel tatouage sur moi ! Mais Lottis elle, elle n'a peur de rien. C'est une rebelle !_

S'écria-t-elle en tapant le dos de sa sœur dans un rire.

 _-D'ailleurs, ils voulaient aussi faire un sulfura dans ton dos, soeurette._

Admit Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-Et justement... Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi un sulfura, puisqu'ils tattoos habituellement des Pokémon aquatiques comme des léviators ou le logo de la Team Aqua dans le dos des membres._

S'interrogea Adriane.

 _-Le pire c'est qu'ils ne m'ont pas loupé, ils m'ont fait tout le dos jusqu'aux fesses. Alors que normalement les simples recrues reçoivent juste un tatouage plus discret au niveau du haut du dos, souvent bien caché par leurs tee-shirts._

Répondit Lottis.

 _-Oui, c'est un tatouage normalement réservé aux hauts-grades ! Et j'ai failli en avoir un aussi, c'est chouette !_

S'enjoua Adriane.

Tate se pencha sur Lottis d'un air intéressé.

 _-Peut-être qu'ils te cachent des choses... Et je ne pense pas que le sulfura ait été choisi au hasard._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix intriguée.

 _-Tu sais, je peux voir et parler avec les morts, et même lire dans les souvenirs comme je suis un Pokémon spectre. Et à chaque fois, les esprits que l'on croise te prennent pour quelqu'un qui doit leur apporter sulfura. Je ne pense donc pas que ça soit le hasard._

Assura Tate.

Lottis lui jeta un regard non convaincu pendant qu'ils marchaient, mais Adriane rigola de cette remarque. Elle trouvait cette histoire absurde, mais elle chercha à reprendre son sérieux, car elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire à sa sœur.

 _-Au fait Lottis, en parlant de la Team Aqua..._

Commença Adriane à sa sœur.

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-J'ai justement reçu du courrier la semaine dernière, une convocation du Lieutenant Halvard. C'est au sujet de la disparition de Porcius qui faisait partie de notre équipe, et nous sommes toutes les deux priées d'être présentes au camp sur la route 111 pour une enquête._

Répondit Adriane en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Lottis fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la lettre pour la regarder.

 _-Et moi qui espérais ne pas a avoir à revoir notre équipe... Bon, pas grave... Je devais de toute façon parler à notre Lieutenant, alors tant qu'à faire... Allons à la route 111._

Dit Lottis dans un soupir.

 _-Un de vos collègues a disparu ?_

Demanda aussitôt Tate d'un air intrigué.

 _-Oui, le lieutenant pense qu'il est mort !_

Répondit Adriane d'une voix profonde et mystérieuse.

 _-Tu parles._

Pouffa Lottis dans un rire en lisant vite fait la lettre.

 _-Mais du coup, si on retourne voir notre équipe... On devrait peut-être se changer pour mettre nos tenues de la Team Aqua !_

S'enjoua Adriane qui se posa sur le côté de la route et ouvrit son sac à dos pour y chercher des vêtements propres.

 _-Oui, tu as raison Adriane. Je vais faire pareil._

Approuva Lottis en chiffonnant sa lettre, pour la balancer dans le fossé. Puis, elle imita sa sœur pour ouvrir elle aussi sa sacoche sous le regard circonspect de Tate.

 _-Vous allez vous changer... Ici ?_

Demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Oui !_

Affirma Adriane en enlevant son jean devant lui. Elle semblait se foutre d'être en culotte sur le rebord du chemin. Et Lottis sembla faire la même chose à côté en se déshabillant complètement.

 _-J'ai comme un bouleversement dans mon pantalon._

Dit Tate en se délectant du spectacle.

Suite à cette remarque, Lottis et Adriane se mirent à rire en même temps, tout en lui balançant un pantalon au coin de la figure. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés attrapa le vêtement pour le redonner à Lottis et se pencha vers elle.

 _-Et du coup, moi aussi, je dois me changer ? Je dois porter les habits de la Team Aqua ?_

Demanda Tate en regardant son costume noir de casino.

 _-Oui, ça serait bien que tu te changes toi aussi. Tu seras tout de suite accepté au sein de l'équipe dans la tenue de la Team Aqua._

Approuva Lottis qui attrapa une paire de longues chaussettes bleues à rayures et un pantalon bleu.

Pendant qu'ils se changeaient pour mettre leurs habits de la Team Aqua, Adriane ronchonna en enfilant avec difficulté son tee-shirt blanc à rayures bleues. Sa tête passait difficilement dans l'encolure de son vêtement.

 _-Mes vêtements sont trop serrés. On aurait dû aller chez la Team Magma je te dis, là-bas on a le droit à des capuches avec des oreilles !_

Dit Adriane qui se battait toujours avec son habit. Car maintenant, c'était sa poitrine qui ne voulait pas passer et Lottis avait elle aussi le même souci à côté.

 _-Et on en parle de votre passion pour les Pokémon de type feu ? Je suppose qu'en vue du nom de votre ''Team Aqua'', que ça doit-être là-bas un clan de passionnés de Pokémon aquatiques... Vous ne faites pas un peu tache là-bas ?_

Rétorqua Tate, mais Adriane lui répondit d'un bruit grossier de la bouche.

 _-Ouais, mais la Team Aqua a un bateau pirate, et pas eux ! La Team Magma ils ont juste une grotte toute pourrie comme Q.G._

Lança Lottis.

 _-Argument imparable. Je m'incline !_

Ria Adriane qui attrapa ensuite un pantalon bleu aux motifs ronds et blancs qui traînait dans ses affaires en bordel.

 _-Ils ont un bateau pirate ?!_

S'écria Tate en ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés.

 _-Ho oui, c'est un grand voilier à trois mâts avec de grandes voiles blanches et de véritables canons ! C'est notre quartier général ! Arthur est notre capitaine et on parcourt les mers de Hoenn à bord !_

Dit Lottis d'un air particulièrement ravi en attachant un bandana bleu aux motifs de la Team Aqua sur la tête.

 _-Et ils ont un sous-marin géant et un hélicoptère aussi !_

Ajouta Adriane.

 _-Bon, je suis convaincu. Je veux bien devenir membre._

Dit Tate en changeant intégralement sa tenue dans un _« pouf ! »_. Il laissa de côté son élégante chemise blanche et sa veste noire pour un joli bandana bleu sur la tête avec le logo de la Team Aqua. Son pantalon chic et noir vira au bleu avec des motifs de ronds blancs, et sur son dos, il se retrouva avec un simple tee-shirt blanc à rayures bleues foncées.

 _-Oh Arceus, tes habits sont tout colorés !_

Sursauta Lottis en découvrant son ami dans sa nouvelle tenue, elle semblait même tellement amusée de voir Tate habillé de cette façon qu'elle ne faisait plus attention à Adriane qui s'était levée, alertée par un bruit.

 _-Lottis, Tate, vous avez vu ce machin ?!_

Lança la jeune sœur.

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête pour voir une épaisse fumée sortir de derrière plusieurs gros rochers non loin d'eux.

 _-C'est peut-être un Pokémon ! Allons voir !_

S'enjoua Tate en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

Les trois amis s'approchèrent et escaladèrent plusieurs cailloux empilés les uns sur les autres avant de découvrir la cause de ce rejet de fumée : Un gros Pokémon en forme de tortue rouge dormait paisiblement à l'ombre des arbres.

 _-C'est quoi comme Pokémon ?!_

Demanda alors Adriane.

 _-On dirait un carapuce rouge, il est trop cool ! Tu crois qu'il est de type sol ?! Je pourrais peut-être l'attraper !_

Demanda Tate dans un grand sourire ravi.

 _-Hey, je l'ai vue la première ! Il est pour moi !_

Ronchonna Adriane à Tate en lui donnant une pichenette sur le coin de la joue.

 _-Mais regarde sa carapace de pierre, il a l'air de type roche ou sol. C'est un Pokémon pour moi._

Rétorqua Tate.

Lottis sortit alors son ordinateur portable afin d'avoir des informations sur le Pokémon . La machine leur donna une base de données et une présentation du monstre :

 _« Chartor, Pokémon de type feu. L'organisme de Chartor brûle du charbon pour produire de l'énergie. Pour se défendre, Chartor libère de la fumée de ses narines et de son arrière-train. Cela déstabilise ses ennemis. »_

 _-Il crache de la fumée par les fesses !? Il me le FAUT !_

Cria Adriane d'une voix ravie.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tate et lui adressa un sourire narquois victorieux.

 _-Désolé, c'est un type feu ! Il est pour moi !_

Dit-elle joyeusement en lui tirant ensuite la langue.

Tate ronchonna, mais n'y ajouta rien. Ce Pokémon était effectivement pour elle à cause de son type feu. Adriane attrapa alors la pokeball de son limagma Meg et s'élança vers le Pokémon pour le défier au combat.

 _-Chartor, je veux t'affronter dans un combat !_

S'écria Adriane.

Le Pokémon leva sa tête et cracha une épaisse fumée noire pour aveugler la jeune dresseuse avant de partir en courant vers la montagne.

 _-Ho non... Il s'enfuit ! Tate, je fais quoi ?!_

Gémit Adriane dans une expression déconcertée.

 _-Cours-lui après ! Ne le laisse pas partir !_

Dit Tate en la rejoignant.

Les deux amis partirent en courant après la grosse tortue de feu et en laissant Lottis en plan derrière eux. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de ranger son ordinateur dans sa sacoche.

 _-Eu... Attendez-moi !_

S'écria Lottis.

Elle se leva de façon précipitée, glissa à la hâte son PC dans son sac en bandoulière et courut après les deux amis afin de les rejoindre dans la montagne. Mais Tate et Adriane s'étaient carrément aventurés dans une grotte afin de pouvoir coincer le pokémon. Lottis dut donc se glisser à son tour dans une longue crevasse afin de les retrouver derrière.

Seulement, en arrivant à l'intérieur du volcan, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise à tous les trois quand ils tombèrent sur une véritable colonie de Chartors.

 _-Ho ba ça alors ! Je vais pouvoir en capturer plusieurs et faire tout un élevage !_

S'enjoua Adriane.

 _-Déjà, essaye d'en attraper un seul pour voir._

Lui répondit Tate en regardant à gauche et à droite.

Plusieurs dizaines de chartors dormaient partout autour d'eux et ils arrivèrent à peine à trouver un endroit où poser leurs pieds. Il y en avait d'ailleurs de toutes les tailles et fumaient tous par leurs nez et leurs derrières comme des locomotives. À tel point qu'ils ne voyaient plus grand-chose.

 _-Bon je veux bien en attraper un, mais j'attrape lequel ? Il y en a tellement !_

Demanda Adriane à Tate.

 _-Mon mentor Aldo me disait toujours : capture le plus gros, le plus grand, et le plus fort. C'est celui qui te fera gagner tous tes combats !_

Répondit Tate avec évidence.

Il montra ensuite du doigt le plus gros de tous les chartors au fond de la caverne. Il était si large et imposant qu'il avait presque l'air d'un tortank. Et il dégageait une épaisse fumée noire et nauséabonde qui piquait les yeux à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

 _-Vas-y, attrape celui-là au fond ! C'est le plus gros ! Tu ne perdras jamais aucun match avec un tel Pokémon !_

Dit Tate.

 _-Tu sais Tate, je ne suis pas sûr que les conseils d'Aldo soient les meilleurs..._

Admit Lottis d'une voix songeuse.

 _-Vraiment ? Pourtant il a l'air balèze, je ne me vois pas perdre avec un tel Pokémon dans mon équipe !_

S'étonna Adriane.

 _-Je pense que tu devrais plutôt en choisir un avec qui le contact passera bien. Il faut une bonne complicité avec son Pokémon pour gagner un match. En plus, ce n'est pas la taille du Pokémon qui compte, c'est comment tu combats avec._

Dit Lottis avec sérieux.

Mais Tate ignora royalement sa remarque et attrapa Adriane par le bras afin de l'inciter à le suivre.

 _-Ne l'écoute pas, Aldo fait partie de l'élite de Kanto, et c'est le meilleur ! Fais ce que je te dis et capture le plus gros. Tu vas voir, personne ne te battra après dans ton arène !_

Renchérit Tate.

 _-Ouai, tu as raison !_

S'exclama Adriane en suivant Tate vers le plus gros des chartors.

 _-Je sens que la route de la réussite va être très longue pour ces deux-là..._

Admit Lottis d'un air désolé en les observant s'éloigner d'elle.

.

 **Chapitre 94 : Les yeux plus gros que le ventre.**

 _-Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Il est vraiment grand, je ne sais même pas si je vais arriver à le réveiller !_

S'exclama Adriane en se tournant vers Tate. Ils s'étaient placés devant un énorme chartor qui dormait profondément. Le Pokémon était si gros et large que les deux amis avaient l'air minuscules à côté de lui.

 _-Je n'imaginais pas qu'un chartor puisse devenir aussi gros._

Admit Lottis dans leur dos.

 _-Justement, il dort, c'est le moment ou jamais ! Lance-lui une pokeball !_

S'enflamma Tate. Sous les conseils de son ami, Adriane sortit une pokeball vide de son sac et la jeta sur le chartor. Mais la capture rata et eut comme seule utilité de réveiller le Pokémon . Résultat : celui-ci semblait maintenant très en colère et souffla furieusement de la fumée par ses narines pour impressionner Adriane.

 _-Il n'a pas l'air très amical._

Dit la jeune femme en reculant d'un pas.

 _-Envois un de tes Pokémon pour l'affaiblir !_

Proposa Tate.

 _-Eu... Très bien !_

Dit Adriane en envoyant son limagma en combat.

 _-Meg, je compte sur toi ! Flammèche !_

S'écria-t-elle.

Mais le limaga sembla comprendre ses ordres de travers, et se retourna pour envoyer son attaque flammèche sur sa dresseuse.

 _-Pas sur moi !_

Cria Adriane en évitant de peu les flammes de son Pokémon limace.

Malheureusement, le chartor ouvrit en grand sa bouche et employa un puissant lance-flamme vers Tate et Adriane.

Devant la puissance de l'attaque, Tate se précipita sur Adriane. Il attrapa la jeune femme de justesse dans ses bras et la poussa hors de portée de l'attaque du chartor en faisant un grand bond sur le côté. Sous sa maladresse et sa précipitation, ils tombèrent tous les deux avec fracas par terre à même sur le sol dur de la grotte.

 _-Rien de cassé Adriane ?_

Demanda Tate en essayant de se relever.

 _-Il est trop fort ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Meg puisse avoir une chance contre lui !_

Admit Adriane d'un air affolé.

L'énorme chartor se tourna alors vers eux et s'apprêta à employer une puissante attaque surchauffe. Il s'agissait de la plus puissante attaque de chartor, et les deux amis n'allaient pas tarder à finir rôtis vu comme c'était parti.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes de concentration, le Pokémon leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche afin de déverser son attaque dans une véritable fournaise. Mais au dernier moment, un des plus petits chartors qui vivait dans la grotte balança une forte boule de feu sur lui et le dévia de sa cible. Le coup fit perdre l'équilibre au chartor géant qui trébucha et se cassa la figure pour se retrouver sur le dos, tandis que son attaque surchauffe partait vers le plafond, manquant de peu Tate et Adriane.

 _-Regardez ! Ce chartor vient de vous sauver la vie !_

S'écria Lottis en leur montrant un des chartors de la horde. Il s'agissait de celui qu'ils avaient trouvé tout à l'heure alors qu'il dormait sous les arbres.

Le chartor s'adressa ensuite à Tate dans sa langue de Pokémon : _« Suivez-moi, ne restez surtout pas ici, c'est dangereux ! »_ Dit-il en se retournant pour partir vers la sortie.

Tate attrapa Adriane par la main afin qu'elle le suive et rejoignit Lottis.

 _-Chartor nous demande de ne pas rester ici. Suivons-le et sortons._

Dit-il.

Les filles n'insistèrent pas et suivirent elles aussi le chartor dehors. Puis, une fois hors de la grotte, le Pokémon tortu s'adressa de nouveau au groupe.

 _-Vous avez du courage, je dois l'admettre... Même si vous êtes vraiment des idiots. Mais j'accepte d'affronter la jeune dresseuse. Seulement, ne croyez pas que je sois plus faible que celui que vous venez d'affronter !_

Dit le Pokémon d'un air décidé.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_

Demanda Adriane qui ne comprenait pas le langage des Pokémon .

 _-Il veut un combat contre toi. C'est ta chance !_

Lui dit Tate.

Adriane sembla sautiller de joie sur place devant les paroles de son ami, et envoya son autre limagma Mag au combat pour affronter le chartor.

Le feu contre le feu rendait le combat très intéressant et intense. Même si Adriane avait beaucoup de mal à prendre l'avantage, car ce chartor était effectivement un très bon combattant. Mais après une très longue bataille, elle captura finalement son adversaire dans sa pokéball.

C'est très fier d'elle qu'elle montra sa capture à Tate et à sa sœur qui la félicitèrent aussitôt.

 _-J'ai réussi ! J'ai capturé chartor ! Je suis trop heureuse !_

S'écria Adriane avec enthousiasme.

 _-Tu vois Tate. Pas besoin de capturer le plus gros et le plus grand des Pokémon pour avoir un bon Pokémon !_

Dit Lottis dans un rire.

 _-Mmm... Je continue de penser qu'Aldo a raison et qu'il vaut mieux attraper les Pokémon les plus gros et les plus forts. Mais... Adriane a eu son chartor. C'est le principal._

Dit Tate.

Lottis lui adressa une moue non convaincue. Mais Tate finirait bien par comprendre un jour ou l'autre qu'Aldo n'était pas forcément le meilleur des exemples à suivre... Surtout pour attraper des Pokémon .

 _-Il lui faut un nom ! Il faut que je trouve un nom à mon chartor !_

Dit Adriane en sortant son nouveau compagnon de route de sa pokeball afin de lui faire un câlin.

 _-Ho je sais... Je vais l'appeler Totor !_

Ajouta Adriane en prenant sa tortue dans ses bras.

 _« Totor... J'aurais peut-être du les laisser périr dans la grotte. »_ Se disait alors le chartor d'un air désolé.

 _-Totor c'est très bien. Maintenant, nous devons reprendre la route !_

Dit Lottis.

Tate et Adriane approuvèrent sa remarque et la suivirent sur le chemin qui menait vers le grand désert de Hoenn, suivi de près par leur nouvel ami Totor. Une longue route les attendait.

Ils n'arrivèrent à destination dans le désert de la route 111 qu'au bout de quelques jours de marche, et toujours dans leurs habits de la Team Aqua.

C'est près des ruines du Regirock que nos amis devaient d'ailleurs retrouver la section d'archéologie de la Team Aqua pour qui travaillaient les sœurs Asuna.

Une fois arrivé en haut d'une dune, et tout ça, après avoir traversé une bonne partie du désert, le petit groupe aperçut enfin le campement de la Team Aqua. Ils s'étaient placés dans une sorte de cuvette en plein désert et de nombreuses tentes blanches et bleues étaient éparpillées un peu partout autour de vieilles ruines à demi ensevelies dans le sable. Beaucoup de personnes et d'archéologues semblaient même s'activer dans les environs et autour de gros blocs de pierre.

Avant d'entrer dans le campement, Lottis stoppa Tate et Adriane afin de leur parler d'une voix grave.

 _-Au fait, vous ne devez parler de Chaussette à personne là-bas. D'accord ? Je vais devoir la leur cacher pendant tout notre séjour ici._

Dit Lottis.

Tate fronça les sourcils, l'air surpris. Lottis lui faisait visiblement encore des cachotteries.

 _-Chaussette ? Pourquoi ?_

Questionna-t-il.

Adriane sembla immédiatement comprendre où elle voulait en venir et hocha positivement la tête.

 _-Ha oui, tu as toujours Chaussette avec toi ! J'avais pensé que tu l'avais planquée à Kanto chez Aidana... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne leur dirais pas qu'elle est avec toi._

Approuva sa sœur.

 _-Mais, pourquoi on ne doit pas parler d'elle ? Pourquoi tu la leur caches ?_

Demanda Tate qui ne comprenait pas.

 _-Je... Je t'expliquerais. Disons que je ne suis pas censée avoir Chaussette avec moi... Et qu'ils ne doivent surtout pas savoir qu'elle est là._

Répondit mystérieusement Lottis.

Tate n'était pas convaincu, mais il accepta de ne rien dire et observa Lottis cacher la pokeball jaune et noire de son elecsprint dans son sac.

Une fois arrivé sur le camp, le petit groupe fut tout de suite accueilli par un homme plutôt grand avec des cheveux bruns très gras et bien coiffés au gel. Il portait sur lui la tenue intégrale de la Team Aqua et semblait haut gradé. Et en effet, il s'agissait du Lieutenant Halvard qui agissait sous le contrôle du grand chef Arthur. C'était lui qui se chargeait des directives de l'équipe d'archéologie.

Il reconnut tout de suite Lottis et sa sœur qu'il avait déjà vu quelques années auparavant quand elles travaillaient pour eux.

 _-Lottis, Adriane, vous avez pu venir comme je vous l'ai demandé ! C'est super, l'équipe est de nouveau presque au complet à présent ! Il ne manque plus qu'Hector !_

S'enjoua l'homme d'un air ravi.

Adriane lui adressa aussitôt un sourire.

 _-Oui, nous sommes bien là mon lieutenant !_

Dit-elle.

Lottis salua à son tour son boss.

 _-Je vous apporte aussi un nouveau pour intégrer la Team Aqua, il s'appelle Tate. Il aurait voulu devenir professeur Pokémon, mais maintenant, il souhaite nous aider dans nos recherches._

Fit Lottis qui présenta Tate.

Tate sembla bader, ne sachant visiblement pas trop comment réagir devant ce nouveau visage.

 _-Dis bonjour, Tate._

Fit alors Lottis à voix basse.

Tate fit un coucou de la main, un peu mal à l'aise, mais il s'efforça de sourire.

 _-Bienvenu à toi parmi nous, Tate. J'espère que tu te plairas au sein de la Team Aqua._

Dit l'homme dans un sourire.

 _-Je l'espère._

Dit Tate.

Puis, l'homme se tourna vers Lottis et Adriane d'un air grave.

 _-Et donc... Aucun de vous n'a eu de nouvelles de Porcius depuis l'an dernier ?_

Questionna le Lieutenant Halvard à l'intention des deux sœurs. Mais les filles firent non de la tête.

 _-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, nous allons continuer notre enquête dans les jours prochains, dès que Hector sera revenu au campement..._

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Puis, Lottis se pencha d'un air mal à l'aise vers son Lieutenant.

 _-Au fait, Monsieur... J'attends toujours ma paye... Vous savez quand je pourrais l'avoir ?_

Bredouilla Lottis timidement dans une question.

Le Lieutenant regarda d'un air gêné sur le côté pour lui répondre.

 _-Vous voulez savoir quand vous pourrez avoir... votre paye ?_

Répéta-t-il.

 _-Oui, mon chèque, vous deviez m'en faire un et je ne l'ai toujours pas reçu._

Renchérit Lottis.

 _-Je vais le faire._

Dit l'homme.

 _-Je ne crois pas que vous tiendrez votre parole._

Dit alors Tate d'une voix soudaine, ce qui étonna Lottis, Adriane et le Lieutenant qui le regardaient tous maintenant avec des yeux ronds.

 _-Eu... Quoi ?_

Fit l'homme, qui semblait dérouté par le fait qu'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques secondes lui parle ainsi.

 _-Votre regard est fuyant, les lignes de votre visage sont crispées, vous vous êtes frotté le nez et les lèvres en répondant et en plus, vous avez répété la question de Lottis avant de lui répondre. Ce sont des gestuelles de mensonge._

Dit Tate avec une grande lucidité.

 _-Moi, mentir ? Bien sûr que non enfin, bien sûr que je vais préparer ce chèque... Quelle idée._

Ria le Lieutenant d'un air mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant de Tate.

 _-Allez donc saluer les autres avant de reprendre le travail, ils sont déjà sur les ruines. Ils vous donneront les directives pour la suite._

Ajouta le Lieutenant en s'éclipsant.

Une fois le Lieutenant éloigné, Adriane se tourna vers Lottis.

 _-Il ne t'a toujours pas payé pour ce mois-ci ?! Elle remonte à quand ta dernière paye ?_

 _-Il a dû oublier..._

Soupira Lottis qui avait honte de lui avouer qu'il ne lui avait rien versé depuis des mois.

 _-Oublier ?! Moi je crois qu'il est malhonnête. Et comme toujours, tu te laisses abuser par les autres. Comme pour les ruines de Jadielle où ils te faisaient bosser gratuitement._

Dit Tate d'une voix calme, mais dure. Lottis regarda le sol d'un air mal à l'aise sans répondre à la question, laissant comprendre qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas reçu la moindre paye depuis un bon moment.

 _-Je suis d'accord avec Tate. Tu devrais t'imposer plus que ça, ils t'exploitent là !_

S'indigna Adriane.

 _-Je pense qu'il va me faire mon chèque maintenant que je le lui ai rappelé... Bon, allons saluer les autres en attendant._

Trancha Lottis en partant devant afin de rejoindre leur équipe de travail.

 _-Lottis, écoute-moi, je suis sérieux ! À_ _force d'être trop gentille et de te laisser faire comme ça par tout le monde, il va t'arriver des problèmes ! Et je sais de quoi je parle !_

Tenta Tate de vive voix en essayant de la retenir. Mais Adriane marmonna un _« C'est déjà arrivé... »_ à voix basse dans son dos.

.

 **Chapitre 95 : Joyeuses retrouvailles.**

Quelques pas plus loin dans le désert, sur le site de fouilles, Lottis et Adriane serrèrent quelques mains de collègues de la Team Aqua qu'elles reconnaissaient. Sauf Tate qui ne serra aucune main, et traîna des pieds derrière.

L'équipe était composée d'une bonne dizaine d'archéologues, et de six sbires et leurs grahyenas et colhomars qui étaient là pour intervenir en cas d'attaque de la Team Magma.

Tous s'activaient autour de vieilles ruines en pierre à moitié enfoncées dans le sable du désert du regirock. Et de nombreuses tentes bleues aux armoiries de la Team Aqua étaient implantées partout autour.

Derrière, Tate suivait silencieusement les filles et jetait des regards méfiants à droite et à gauche, fixant chaque garçon qu'ils croisaient. Car il avait peur que Lottis retrouve ce fameux _« Nero »_. Sa crainte était bien évidemment qu'elle ne retourne dans ses bras...

 _-Tiens, les sœurs Asuna ! Vous revoilà, j'en suis très heureux !_

S'écria soudainement un homme mal rasé en serrant les mains des deux jeunes filles. Il était plutôt bien portant, et même baraqué comme une armoire à glace et portait un marcel rayé de blanc et de bleu sur le dos qui lui collait à la peau.

- _J'ai cru que vous étiez parti chez la Team Magma à cause de vos Pokémon de type feux, haha... George était même prêt à parier que vous étiez des espionnes envoyées par Max !_

Ajouta-t-il dans un rire. Tandis que les filles le saluaient en rigolant et lui firent la bise en guise de bonjour. Tate, lui, le dévisagea sans aucune expression et le regarda carrément droit dans les yeux avec froideur. Était-ce cet homme ''l'ex petit ami'' de sa Lottis ?

 _-Bonjour... T'es nouveau ?_

Demanda alors l'homme à Tate en lui tendant sa main dans l'optique de serrer la sienne.

Tate continua à le fixer silencieusement sans la serrer.

 _-Je suis Marco. J'aide la Team Aqua aux fouilles depuis plus de cinq ans._

Ajouta l'homme dans un sourire.

Tate lui adressa alors à son tour un sourire poli et lui attrapa la main pour la serrer.

 _-Tate Kikuko. Et... Oui, je suis nouveau._

Fit-il en se détendant d'un cran, avant de se tourner vers Lottis. Cet homme, ce n'était donc pas Nero, et il sembla rassuré.

D'un coup, Lottis se figea et regarda de loin une jeune femme qui semblait avoir son âge. Elle semblait concentrée et grattait le sol avec une spatule. La jeune femme avait des cheveux coupés plus courts qu'une coupe au carré et de couleur châtain clair, tirant sur le doré. Une de ses mèches était beaucoup plus longue que les autres et tombait devant un de ses yeux jusqu'en dessous de sa joue.

Dans son cou, était également visible un tatouage avec un curieux symbole rappelant un kanji japonais : celui du feu. Elle devait donc très probablement aimer les Pokémon feux, elle aussi.

Elle portait sur son dos une blouse similaire à celle de Lottis : celle portée par les professeurs Pokémon et les scientifiques, mais la sienne était de couleur brune.

Elle portait également sur son épaule un sac en bandoulière bourrée de poches.

Tate remarqua le regard de Lottis, elle semblait mélangée entre de la joie, mais aussi de la crainte et hésitait à aller lui dire bonjour.

 _-Tu la connais ?_

Demanda Tate.

Marco, qui se tenait dans son dos, se mit à rire et répondit le premier :

 _-Elle, c'est la troisième pommée de la Team Aqua. La troisième adoratrice des Pokémon de type feu. À se demander ce que vous fabriquez parmi nous, mes brasigalettes !_

Dit-il en regardant à tour de rôle Lottis et Adriane, puis, en tapotant joyeusement le haut du dos de Tate comme si c'était son copain. Tate se retourna en lui jetant un regard glacial, il n'aimait pas les familiarités, et encore moins venant d'inconnus.

 _-Ne refais plus jamais ça._

Grinça-t-il dans une mise en garde. L'homme esquissa une moue perplexe devant sa réaction et retira prudemment sa main de son dos.

 _-C'est... C'est ma meilleure amie._

Répondit finalement Lottis à voix basse pour répondre à sa question.

 _-Enfin je crois._

Ajouta-t-elle d'un air mal assuré.

Tate écarquilla les sourcils tout en reportant son attention sur elle.

 _-Comment ça : «Tu crois ? »_.

Bredouilla-t-il sans comprendre. De plus, il ignorait que Lottis avait une meilleure amie. Car elle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle non plus.

Entre ça, Chaussette et ce pseudo _« Nero »,_ Tate sentit de la colère bouillonner de plus en plus en lui. Il avait peut-être lui aussi fait de nombreuses cachotteries à Lottis de son côté, mais il semblait très mal vivre le fait que Lottis lui en fasse à son tour. En fait, le simple fait de penser que Lottis ait pu avoir une vie avant de l'avoir rencontré l'agaçait profondément.

D'un coup, Adriane s'adressa joyeusement à Lottis en montrant la jeune femme du doigt. Visiblement, elle venait juste de se rendre compte de sa présence.

 _-Hé ! Regarde Lottis ! C'est Sighrid ! Elle travaille encore ici elle aussi !_

Hurla-t-elle de façon vraiment pas discrète du tout. À tel point que la concernée se stoppa dans son travail pour tourner la tête vers eux.

La jeune femme du nom de Sighrid adressa alors un léger sourire aux deux sœurs et se leva pour aller les rejoindre.

 _-Tiens, bonjour les filles, ça fait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vues. Je me suis demandé si vous alliez revenir._

Fit la jeune femme d'un air crédule en dévisageant à tour de rôle Lottis, puis Adriane d'un regard fâché. Elle fit la bise aux deux sœurs pour échanger des salutations, puis son regard se posa ensuite vers Tate, mais elle lui adressa seulement un léger sourire.

 _-Pourtant, je t'ai écrit plusieurs fois... Mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu._

Lui répondit Lottis tristement.

 _-Ha oui ? Je n'ai rien reçu..._

Répondit Sighrid d'une voix qui paraissait moqueuse aux oreilles de Tate. Il fronça alors les sourcils et se demanda si elle était sincère.

 _-Eh oui, nous étions rentrées chez nous ! Je devais aider un peu papy, et Lottis voulait revoir notre grande sœur à Kanto !_

Intervint joyeusement Adriane.

 _-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous absenter aussi longtemps pour ça._

Rétorqua Sighrid en jetant un regard hautain vers la jeune sœur.

 _-Eh bien t'as pas changé depuis le temps ma grande, toujours à faire la gueule pour un rien !_

S'écria Adriane d'un air amusé tout en la regardant. Lottis cacha tant bien que mal son malaise derrière sa main, c'était bien sa sœur ça, toujours à parler trop vite et trop fort.

Tate, qui se tenait planté comme un piquet derrière la jeune archéologue se pencha vers elle.

 _-Je ne comprends pas sa réaction... Vous vous êtes barrées sans prévenir personne ou quoi ?_

 _-Pourtant si. On avait bien prévenu tout le monde pour notre départ... M'enfin, tu comprendras dans pas longtemps pourquoi on est partis aussi vite, crois-moi..._

Lui répondit Lottis à voix basse d'un air las.

 _-Oui enfin tout le monde... Tout le monde sauf lui._

Ajouta Adriane en se tournant vers Lottis. Elle venait de lever sa main droite pour désigner quelqu'un qui approchait dans le dos de sa sœur et de Tate.

La jeune archéologue se retourna, surprise, pour voir arriver derrière elle un garçon très grand au corps svelte et athlétique. Il semblait visiblement plus âgé qu'elle, et se cachait derrière des lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnaient un air intellectuel. Il avait des cheveux d'un bleu foncé et argenté qui lui tombaient sur le côté du visage et étaient longs jusqu'en dessous de ses oreilles. Mais ils étaient coupés bien plus court derrière, au niveau de la nuque et derrière les oreilles.

Il portait lui aussi une grande blouse blanche de scientifique et s'empressa de prendre Lottis dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la bouche sans attendre la moindre réaction de sa part.

Bien sûr, tout ça sous le regard choqué et foudroyant de Tate qui lui jetait maintenant des regards de mort. Il voulut faire un geste pour séparer le couple, mais l'homme l'avait lâché tout seul pour la regarder dans les yeux d'un air doux.

 _-Déjà revenue des toilettes ? Tu as mis du temps._

Fit très sérieusement l'homme du nom de Nero qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'absence de Lottis pendant l'année entière.

 _-Les toilettes étaient bouchées._

Répondit Lottis.

 _-Bonjour Nero !_

S'écria Adriane qui explosa littéralement de rire la seconde d'après, et s'en roula par terre alors que Tate grinçait maintenant des dents dans son coin.

Nero remarqua tout de suite Tate qui était pour lui une nouvelle tête. Il se tourna donc vers lui d'un air vraiment poli afin de se présenter.

 _-Bonjour, vous êtes nouveau ? Je suis Nero. Je suis archéologue et je me charge des prélèvements des roches sur les sites. Mais je suis aussi médecin si jamais vous avez un problème de santé un jour._

Dit alors le grand gaillard en tendant sa main vers Tate dans l'optique de la lui serrer chaleureusement. Mais Tate le snoba ouvertement en gardant ses mains dans les poches.

 _-Ok._

Répondit simplement Tate sans lever ses mains de là où elles étaient.

Nero avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Il semblait même très doux et gentil, Tate n'avait aucune raison de détester ce gars. C'était même le genre d'homme qui, dans des circonstances différentes, aurait pu attirer sa sympathie. Mais Tate le détestait déjà.

Devant le regard glacial de Tate, Nero récupéra sa main, et retourna vers Lottis pour lui parler de ses dernières fouilles. Il la prit par le bras d'un air amoureux et la poussa à venir avec lui afin de lui montrer un caillou qu'il avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt.

Devant cette scène, Tate ronchonna et fulmina intérieurement. Il fixait maintenant avec hargne celui qu'il considérait comme son rival. Et de le voir adresser la parole à sa douce le mettait dans une colère noire. Lui-même se demandait combien de temps il parviendrait à la contenir en lui.

Profitant de l'agitation autour de Nero, Sighrid tapota le bras de Tate d'un air intéressé.

 _-Nous n'avons pas été présentés, je crois._

Dit-elle.

Son regard de reptile se posa sur Tate et le détailla avec profondeur, comme si elle comprenait qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial. Elle s'en lécha les lèvres d'envie, mais Tate ne la voyait même pas. Trop absorbé par le couple qu'il avait sous les yeux.

 _-Eu... Tate Kikuko... Enchanté..._

Répondit-il en continuant de fixer Lottis et Nero d'un air mauvais en se mordant les lèvres.

Sighrid suivit son regard, et comprit tout de suite à sa façon de regarder douloureusement Lottis qu'il était fou de jalousie.

 _-Ha ces deux-là, une belle histoire d'amour. Lottis t'en a déjà parlé ? Et d'ailleurs... Ça fait longtemps que tu la connais ?_

Demanda la jeune femme d'un air intéressé.

 _-Je connais Lottis depuis plus d'un an... Et elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui._

Répondit Tate d'une voix étranglée par la rancune.

 _-Lottis a rencontré Nero il y a environ trois ou quatre ans quand elle est entrée dans la Team Aqua. Nero faisait partie de la Team Magma, notre team rivale. Et un jour, ils se sont rencontrés lors d'un combat entre nos deux teams sur un site de fouilles. Et puis, Nero est tombé en amour pour elle. Il a tout quitté et a changé de camp pour nous rejoindre afin de rester auprès d'elle. Ils se sont tout de suite entendus et partagent la même passion pour les cailloux. C'est romantique, n'est-ce pas ?_

Raconta Sighrid sans prendre de pincettes. Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tourmenter Tate.

Le pauvre garçon aux cheveux bouclés émit un gémissement douloureux.

 _-Bordel. C'est le truc le plus romantique que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie !_

Lâcha-t-il avant de partir en courant, il était vraiment fâché et il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre ça.

Sighrid observa Tate s'éloigner en se caressant les lèvres.

 _-Comme il est mignon..._

Se dit-elle pour elle-même dans un sourire perfide.

Plus loin, Nero semblait ravi de retrouver Lottis, et l'avait emmené dans sa tente pour lui montrer l'avancée de ses recherches. Il sortit de ses valises une boîte en métal verte et lui montra différents échantillons de pierres prélevées dans le désert.

Aux pieds du jeune homme, un flobio à la peau bleue attendait des instructions de son maître avec une trousse entre ses pattes. Il sembla reconnaître Lottis et eut l'air heureux de la revoir.

 _-Regarde ces roches Lottis, j'ai trouvé ces morceaux grâce à l'érosion des grottes plus au Sud de la route 111. Je pense qu'ils sont faits de calcaire... Et là, je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un météore pour celui-ci à cause de son taux élevé de métal. Il est beau hein ? Regarde comme il brille._

Dit Nero en montrant à Lottis une pierre aussi noire que la nuit.

Mais la jeune archéologue devait absolument lui parler de Tate et lui expliquer qu'elle vivait maintenant avec lui. Et donc, qu'elle devait clairement mettre un terme à leur relation, puisque visiblement, son absence pendant plus d'un an sans donner de nouvelles n'avait pas été claire pour lui.

Mais comme toujours, seul son travail semblait important à ses yeux. Car il ne parlait exclusivement que de ça alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plus d'un an.

 _-Nero... Il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose..._

Balbutia Lottis d'une voix triste.

 _-Ho, tu aimerais qu'on aille voir ensemble l'étrange édifice qui est plus au Sud de la route 111 près des falaises ? J'ai vu des gravures qui dataient de plus de 10 000 ans. C'est excitant, non ?_

S'enjoua le jeune garçon.

 _-Nero, écoute..._

 _-On va sûrement y trouver des hiéroglyphes intéressants ! J'ai très hâte d'y aller, pas toi ?_

Continua Nero qui ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il attrapa une autre pierre d'une belle couleur verte et la lui montra dans l'intention de la lui présenter.

 _-Et regarde celle-ci..._

Dit-il.

 _-Je suis parti depuis un an... Et tu n'as rien vu, rien remarqué. Je ne suis même pas sûr de t'avoir manqué !_

S'emporta Lottis en repoussant son caillou.

 _-Un an ? Ho, tu exagères... Tu ne t'es pas..._

 _-Un an et plus de cinq mois._

Rectifia Lottis.

Nero ravala sa salive et referma sa boîte en métal verte d'un air dépité. Il venait de comprendre que Lottis était en train de rompre avec lui.

 _-Je suis parti pendant plus d'une année. J'ai eu le temps de faire le voyage en bateau pour partir et revenir, de rencontrer des gens, d'avoir deux nouveaux Pokémon ... J'ai même carrément eu le temps de déménager de chez ma sœur et de partir vivre ailleurs..._

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés lui jeta un regard suppliant.

 _-Je n'avais pas réalisé..._

 _-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Je vois..._

Murmura Nero d'une voix très basse. Puis il releva la tête vers elle dans une grimace.

 _-Mais si tu veux rompre avec moi, il faudra d'abord me battre dans un combat Pokémon !_

Dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Lottis entr'ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré à cause de sa demande.

 _-Tu es sérieux ?!_

 _-Oui, c'est dans les règlements de la ligue Pokémon . Si deux partenaires veulent se séparer et que l'un d'eux n'est pas d'accord, ils s'affrontent dans un combat Pokémon pour se départager. Et c'est la même chose pour les demandes en mariage. Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre, alors, je veux un combat._

Dit Nero, très sérieusement.

 _-Et si je perds ?!_

 _-Si tu perds, tu restes ma petite amie et tu seras en plus obligée de sortir au restaurant avec moi. Et c'est toi qui payeras la note._

Dit Nero dans un grand sourire.

 _-Très bien..._

Grinça Lottis en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

 _-On fera ton match demain matin._

Ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la tente.

.

 **Chapitre 96 : Un curieux petit garçon.**

Dehors, derrière les tentes bleues du campement de la Team Aqua, Tate faisait du boudin et marchait un peu pour passer sa colère. Il ruminait sa frustration intérieurement et se demandait quoi faire par rapport à Lottis. Car il était toujours fou amoureux d'elle, mais ce Nero lui posait un réel souci, car il n'avait aucune envie de le voir lui voler l'amour de sa vie.

La jalousie commençait donc à le consumer peu à peu, et ses bas instincts de Pokémon spectre se réveillaient bien malgré lui. Il en ronchonna de mécontentement et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. _"Stupide Nero, t'auras jamais ma Lottis !"_ Grogna-t-il.

D'un coup, un gémissement dans une des tentes attira son attention : _« Il y a quelqu'un ?! Aidez-moi ! »_ s'éleva une petite voix. On aurait dit un enfant qui appelait au secours. Mais sa voix était étouffée.

Intrigué, Tate décida d'aller y jeter un œil et ouvrit la tente. C'était la plus grande du campement, elle était haute et large comme une tonnelle de Jardin. Et... C'est très surpris et étonné qu'il tomba nez à nez sur un petit garçon de dix ans aux mains attachées dans son dos, et mis dans une grosse cage. Il était brun, portait une chemise mal repassée et mal mise dans son pantalon et n'avait pas l'air bien robuste physiquement. Car il était fin comme un coton-tige.

Tout autour se trouvait pas mal de bordel avec des boîtes en carton, une table pliable et des gros sacs en toile de jute qui contenaient visiblement de l'argent et des objets divers.

Tate ne le savait pas, mais il s'agissait-là de butins saisis lors de différents pillages en ville.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés fronça les sourcils en approchant le petit prisonnier. La vision d'un enfant mis en cage n'était pas normale et n'avait rien à voir avec des fouilles archéologiques dans lesquelles il pensait être. Il commença alors à se poser de sérieuses questions à propos de cette Team Aqua.

Tate se pencha sur la cage, utilisa ses pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre pour ouvrir la serrure et rentra pour l'aider. Il essaya ensuite de le libérer en défaisant le nœud de ses liens.

 _-Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

Demanda Tate d'une voix intriguée en retirant complètement la corde qui servait à attacher les mains de cet enfant.

 _-M... Merci. Je m'appelle Owen, la Team Aqua m'a fait prisonnier par ce que je m'étais un peu trop approché de leur campement. Ça m'apprendra à être un peu trop curieux..._

Expliqua le petit dans un soupir.

 _-Prisonnier ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Demanda Tate qui ne comprenait rien.

 _-Et bien parce que la Team Aqua est une organisation criminelle au même titre que la Team Magma ou la Team Rocket ! C'est la mafia de Hoenn. Et ils n'ont pas arrêté de me martyriser pendant tout mon séjour chez eux !_

Répondit Owen avec évidence.

Il sortit de la cage et chercha quelque chose dans une grosse malle en bois qui était installée sous une table pliable. Après avoir manipulé deux ou trois objets, il en sortit une pokeball qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture. Il s'agissait visiblement de son Pokémon .

Tate entr'ouvrit la bouche, l'air surpris par ces propos.

 _-Ce n'est pas... possible. Lottis ne peut pas faire partie de ce genre d'organisation, elle ne peut pas être une criminelle. Je croyais que la Team Aqua était... Enfin qu'ils faisaient de l'archéologie._

Dit Tate en se penchant sur le petit garçon d'un air grave.

 _-De l'archéologie ? Bien sûr que non ! La Team Aqua a pour but d'ensevelir le monde sous les océans, tout le monde sait ça. Tu fais partie de la Team Aqua et tu n'es même pas au courant de vos plans ? Tu es bizarre comme garçon._

Dit Owen en se tournant vers Tate.

 _-Merci de m'avoir libéré en tout cas._

Ajouta-t-il en se massant les poignets encore douloureux.

 _-Urhh... Quoi ? Sérieusement, recouvrir le monde sous les océans ? Mais... C'est juste scientifiquement impossible. Même un enfant devrait le savoir._

S'emporta Tate en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Bah oui, mais c'est pourtant ce que souhaite faire la Team Aqua. Ils veulent intégralement recouvrir le monde sous les eaux et le dominer de cette façon._

Dit le petit garçon.

Tate entr'ouvrit la bouche, c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il n'avait jamais entendue de sa vie... Et Lottis adhérait à ça ?!

 _-Je n'arrive pas à y croire..._

Commença Tate d'une voix grincheuse en sortant hors de la tente avec le jeune Owen.

 _-Alors pourquoi tu t'es joint à eux si tu n'es pas d'accord avec leurs plans ?_

Demanda le petit garçon en écarquillant les yeux.

 _-Parce qu'ils ont un bateau pirate et un sous-marin géant... Et que j'ai envie de monter dedans._

Répondit Tate.

 _-Je dois avouer que cet argument est très convaincant..._

Approuva Owen.

 _-Ça tu l'as dit !_

Dit Tate.

 _-Merci en tout cas, eu... Monsieur... ?_

 _-Tate. Tate Kikuko._

Répondit Tate.

 _-Merci Monsieur Kikuko. Grâce à vous... Je vais pouvoir discrètement rentrer chez moi !_

Dit Owen en essayant de partir, mais Tate attrapa fermement le petit garçon par le haut de son tee-shirt et le bloqua ensuite par-dessous son bras dans une véritable prise de judo.

 _-Je t'ai sorti de cette cage, car je trouvais ça cruel... Mais en revanche, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je te laisserais partir._

Déclara Tate, imperturbable.

 _-Mais, pourquoi ?!_

S'étonna Owen.

 _-Comme tu as pu le constater, je fais partie de la Team Aqua. Aussi absurdes soient leurs plans... S'ils t'ont fait prisonnier, c'est qu'ils avaient sans doute une bonne raison. Et les prisonniers de la Team Aqua sont mes prisonniers._

Dit Tate d'une voix ferme.

 _-Je n'ai donc aucune intention de te laisser partir._

Ajouta-t-il en continuant de le maintenir fermement sous son bras.

Owen ouvrit la bouche en grand et réalisa que les yeux de Tate s'étaient mis à briller d'une étrange lueur rouge en se posant sur lui. Tate venait d'utiliser son attaque regard noir afin qu'Owen ne puisse pas lui échapper.

 _-Maintenant Owen, je te conseille de rester sagement près de moi si tu ne veux pas retourner dans ta cage._

Dit Tate d'une voix un peu trop calme pour en être rassurante.

 _-Tu rêves !_

Cracha Owen qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il donna alors un grand coup de pied dans les chevilles de Tate afin que celui-ci le lâche.

Surpris par le coup et la vive douleur, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés lâcha sa prise et regarda l'enfant faire un grand saut à un bon mètre de lui. Puis, il se retourna vivement et envoya un archéomire en combat.

 _-Tu vas voir ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici avec vous !_

Dit Owen en ouvrant sa pokeball.

 _-Archeomire, vite, attaque Psycho !_

Ordonna Owen à son Pokémon qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il ressemblait à un grand disque bleu avec des yeux jaunes.

Mais Tate fut plus rapide, car il avait eu le temps de prévoir l'attaque pendant que Owen sortait son Pokémon de sa pokeball et employa un puissant hypnose dès la sortie de celui-ci.

L'archéomire tomba alors raide endormi au sol sous les yeux étonnés de son dresseur qui ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Car Tate n'avait envoyé aucun Pokémon .

Owen balaya vite fait les environs du regard, l'air étonné, mais rappela son Pokémon qui n'était plus en état de le protéger. Puis, il jeta un regard apeuré vers Tate. Comment avait-il fait ça ?

Il voulut lui poser la question, mais Tate ouvrit la bouche en premier d'un air menaçant.

 _-Premier avertissement, mon petit, avant que je ne te renvoie dans ta cage. Maintenant, suis-moi._

Dit Tate en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

 _-Et n'essaye pas de t'enfuir. Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper._

Ajouta Tate d'une voix grave.

Owen fit un hochement positif de la tête, semblant inquiet, et suivit craintivement Tate vers le centre du campement en traînant des pieds. _« J'essayerais de m'enfuir quand j'en aurais de nouveau l'occasion. »._ Pensa le petit garçon.

De son côté, Adriane n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre Tate après l'avoir cherché rapidement autour du campement. Elle se précipita tout de suite vers lui au moment même où ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, et remarqua le petit garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés.

 _-Ho Tate te voilà ! Je me demandais où tu étais parti, tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner comme ça. Surtout dans le désert !_

Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon.

 _-Et toi, d'où tu sors ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici._

Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _-Je suis Owen, la Team Aqua m'a fait prisonnier... Et monsieur Kikuko me surveille..._

Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

 _-Ho je vois._

Murmura Adriane.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Tate, semblant se souvenir d'une chose importante.

 _-Tate au fait, ça te dirait de venir t'entraîner avec moi ? J'étais venu pour te proposer un combat !_

Proposa-t-elle ensuite avec fougue.

Tate accepta sa requête et se tourna vers Owen.

 _-Bon, petit, tu nous suis et tu regardes. Tu feras notre arbitre._

Dit Tate en partant derrière Adriane pour la suivre jusqu'à une zone bien dégagée un peu à l'écart. Owen soupira lourdement et suivit le pas, la tête basse.

Une fois les deux adversaires face à face, Tate envoya Ikana en combat contre Meg et Mag, les limagmas d'Adriane.

Owen observait le combat d'un air mitigé, devant lui, les deux dresseurs faisaient un peu n'importe quoi et lui offraient un spectacle ridicule. Car visiblement, ni Ikana, ni les limagmas ne savaient se battre. Ikana jetait son os au pif dans les airs comme s'il faisait un numéro de majorette et les limagmas crachaient du feu sur Adriane.

 _-C'est n'importe quoi..._

Marmonna Owen pour lui-même.

Lottis arriva au bout de quelques minutes et trouva Adriane en train de courir vers elle en essayent d'éteindre les flammes qui mangeaient son pantalon.

 _-Lottis ! Aide-moi ! C'est chaud ! Chauuuddd !_

Cria Adriane en courant maintenant en cercle autour de Lottis.

La grande sœur roula des yeux d'un air fatigué et envoya Blue, son alligatueur, pour éteindre les flammes.

Blue se mit alors à courir à son tour en cercle après Adriane qui elle-même, tournait toujours autour de Lottis en courant. Puis, il cracha de l'eau sur la jeune femme qui avait son pantalon en feu. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, mais au moins, les flammes s'étaient éteintes.

 _-Merci Lottis... Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me changer._

Soupira Adriane.

Puis, Lottis jeta un regard vers Tate qui courait lui aussi, mais après son osselait. Ikana faisait une crise de larmes et hurlait en agitant son os au-dessus de sa tête. Visiblement, Tate ne savait pas comment le calmer.

 _-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?_

Demanda Lottis en élevant la voix.

 _-On s'entraîne pour devenir champion d'arène !_

Dit Adriane avec évidence.

 _-Vraiment ? J'aurais juré que vous faisiez un numéro de cirque._

Répondit Lottis dans un rire en plaquant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _-Et toi, tu faisais quoi ?_

Demanda Adriane.

Mais Tate, qui avait réussi à attraper Ikana, arriva et parla à Lottis avec hargne.

 _-Elle était partie roucouler avec Nero. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'elle faisait ?!_

Râla-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

 _-Je ne roucoulais pas !_

Lui répondit-elle aussitôt.

Pendant que Lottis, Adriane et Tate se disputaient, Owen en profita pour tenter de s'éclipser à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, discrètement. Il se leva alors avec prudence et tenta de partir en courant vers des rochers plus loin où il pourrait éventuellement se cacher.

Mais d'un coup, une main invisible l'attrapa par la cheville.

La force du choc le fit perdre l'équilibre, puis tomber la tête la première dans le sable chaud du désert. D'un coup sec, cette force invisible le tira à toute vitesse et le traîna vers Tate.

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva à ses pieds.

 _-C... Comment tu as faits ça ?!_

Paniqua le petit garçon.

 _T... T'es pas humain !_

Ajouta-t-il. Ça faisait deux fois que Tate faisait quelque chose de surnaturel pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Tate lui jeta alors un regard froid et se pencha sur lui pour positionner son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son prisonnier.

 _-C'est mon deuxième avertissement. Crois-moi que tu n'en auras pas cinquante._

Dit Tate d'une voix glaçante.

Owen prit peur et s'agrippa dans un bond aux jambes de Lottis, comme si elle allait le protéger.

 _-C'est qui ?_

Demanda alors Lottis en soulevant un sourcil.

Tate se releva alors pour jeter un regard vicieux vers Lottis.

 _-Tiens, oui... J'ai deux mots à te dire à toi..._

Dit Tate.

 _-Si tu veux. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question._

Fit Lottis en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _-C'est notre prisonnier._

Dit Adriane.

 _-Pourquoi ? Il a fait quoi ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Je ne sais pas._

Répondit Adriane.

 _-T'as faits quoi ?_

Demanda alors Lottis à Owen qui se tenait encore à sa jambe comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _-J'ai rien fait, Madame ! Je vous le jure !_

Dit Owen à Lottis.

 _-C'est ce que disent les gens qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher !_

Dit Lottis.

 _-EXACTEMENT !_

Approuva Adriane.

 _-Et toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher peut-être ?!_

S'énerva alors Tate en s'adressant à Lottis.

Un grand silence pesant s'abattit alors sur le groupe.

.

 **Chapitre 97 : Un match un peu spécial.**

Toujours dans le désert de Hoenn sur la route 111, Tate faisait une scène à Lottis devant Adriane et Owen, leur prisonnier. Et notre jeune champion d'arène avait visiblement beaucoup de choses à lui dire, car il semblait hors de lui.

 _-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as adhéré à la Team Aqua ? Tu es au courant qu'il s'agit d'une organisation criminelle au même titre que la Team Rocket ?! Depuis quand tu vas te fourrer dans ce genre d'organisations douteuses ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas, toi qui es normalement si douce et gentille... Ça me dépasse ! Surtout après ce qui est arrivé à tes Pokémon autrefois !_

S'emporta Tate.

 _-La Team Aqua n'a pas les mêmes objectifs que la Team Rocket. Nous ne volons pas les Pokémon des innocents, et nous ne sommes pas non plus des trafiquants de Pokémon . En plus, tu es mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarque. Dois-je te rappeler QUI agressait des gens l'an dernier en les arnaquant pour leur dérober de façon fourbe leur argent ?_

Se défendit Lottis en pointant Tate du doigt. Car il était vrai que Tate n'était pas lui non plus un modèle en termes d'honnêteté et de gentillesse envers son prochain.

 _-Non c'est vrai, je ne suis pas un saint. Mais regarde un peu en face les objectifs de la Team Aqua : Vous voulez recouvrir et détruire le monde avec de l'eau de mer ! Non seulement ça implique de détruire tous êtres vivants qui vivent sur terre, mais en plus, c'est d'autant plus stupide parce que c'est scientifiquement impossible à faire !_

Râla Tate.

Lottis et Adriane échangèrent alors un regard étonné et pouffèrent littéralement de rire devant ces propos. Tate ne comprenait pas ces rires soudains alors qu'Adriane se penchait à l'oreille de Lottis pour murmurer quelque chose en rigolant joyeusement.

Puis, après un autre échange de chuchotements entre sœurs, Lottis se tourna vers Tate, un air amusé au visage pour lui répondre :

 _-Mais si, avec Kyogre. Il a le pouvoir de faire tomber la pluie et inonder les terres ! Et ensuite, on dominera le monde entier sur des bateaux pirates quand toute la terre aura péri sous les eaux !_

Répondit Lottis avec évidence en prenant un faux-air machiavélique.

 _-Ho oui, tu imagines mener une vie de corsaire sur notre bateau géant ensuite ? Ça serait trop bien, on partirait à la chasse au trésor et on boirait du rhum tous les matins au petit déjeuner dans des crânes humains ! Notre plan diabolique est juste parfait !_

Approuva Adriane, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

 _-J'aime pas le rhum._

Dit Lottis d'un air dramatique.

 _-Tu boiras du lait Meuh-meuh aromatisé._

Répondit Adriane.

 _-Oui, mais ça ne fait pas très pirate..._

Rétorqua Lottis d'un air désolé.

Tate plaqua sa main sur son visage d'un air exaspéré en écoutant la discussion des deux sœurs Asuna. C'était trop d'absurdités à encaisser pour lui en si peu de temps. Et il ne comprenait visiblement pas le second degré.

Il répondit alors d'une voix fatiguée aux filles.

 _-I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E. Le cycle de l'eau vous connaissez ?_ _La pluie vient de l'évaporation des océans. Une fois rendue à l'état gazeuse, elle retombe sur les terres sous forme de gouttelettes et repart ensuite dans la mer. Seulement 70,9 % de la surface de la Terre est recouverte d'eau et même en faisant fondre les glaciers, ça ne suffirait pas pour tout recouvrir. Et même les Pokémon de type eau comme votre Kyogre ne peuvent pas créer de l'eau sortie de nulle part, ils le puisent eux-mêmes de l'eau déjà existante sur terre dans les océans._

Déblatéra Tate qui voulait ramener sa science.

Toujours accroché à la jambe de Lottis, Owen n'osait rien dire, ni même bouger. Mais il observa la dispute d'un air abasourdi.

 _-Et puis faites preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Comment voulez-vous survivre sans terres, sans plantes, ni Pokémon ? Même avec un bateau, vous mourrez tous en même pas un an dans de telles conditions !_

Ajouta Tate. Adriane se pencha alors vers Lottis pour lui parler à voix basse :

 _-Il casse toute la magie... Tu crois que c'est un espion de la Team Magma ?_

 _-Malheureusement non. Il est juste aussi barbant que le professeur Chen._

Répondit Lottis.

Tate entr'ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine dans un regard fâché. Il dévisageait maintenant Lottis d'un regard accusateur.

 _-Panique pas mon doudou. La Team Aqua n'a jamais eu comme objectif de détruire le monde. C'est juste une croyance populaire qu'ont les habitants de Hoenn. Ils croient qu'on cherche à provoquer un déluge divin à cause de nos recherches pour trouver Kyogre._

Dit alors Lottis à Tate en reprenant un air plus sérieux.

 _-Oui, notre Leader Arthur œuvre depuis qu'il est tout petit pour sauver et protéger les Pokémon marins. Et ça lui tient vraiment à cœur ! Notre organisation n'est juste pas très réglo, parce qu'on se comporte comme des pirates et qu'on fait quelques pillages. Mais notre objectif premier est de défendre la faune et la flore marine, et Kyogre doit nous aider dans cette tâche._

Relata à son tour Adriane.

 _-Ha bon... ?_

Fit Tate alors que Owen a coté, ne semblait pas convaincu par ces propos. Mais Lottis posa sa main sur son épaule afin de lui jeter un regard amusé :

 _-En vérité tu t'en moques bien des plans foireux de la Team Aqua. Et je sais pourquoi tu es autant énervé et grincheux._

Dit alors Lottis à l'attention de Tate.

 _-Moi, énervé ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air énervé ?_

Grinça Tate.

 _-Tu es jaloux de Nero._

Dit Lottis en s'attrapant les bras dans son dos.

Tate appuya son regard sur elle sans lui répondre. Mais elle avait touché dans le mille. Il était effectivement énervé à cause de sa jalousie qui le rendait particulièrement exécrable.

 _-Mais ne t'en fais pas. J'ai... Enfin j'essaye de rompre avec lui. Parce que je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui depuis longtemps. Alors tu n'as pas à être jaloux._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Comment ça, tu essayes ?_

Demanda alors Adriane.

 _-Je lui ai dit que je voulais le quitter. Mais il n'était pas d'accord. Alors il veut m'affronter dans un match Pokémon et si je perds, je dois rester en couple avec lui._

Répondit Lottis avec fatalité.

 _-Ho, c'est nul de sa part !_

S'indigna Adriane.

 _-Et tu ne peux pas juste dire non et le plaquer ?_

Demanda Tate en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Malheureusement non. C'est dans le règlement de la ligue Pokémon . Si l'un des deux partenaires souhaite rompre et que l'autre n'est pas d'accord, ils doivent régler ça dans un combat Pokémon . Et c'est pareil pour les mariages._

Répondit Lottis d'un air désolé.

 _-Alors je combattrais pour toi !_

Dit Tate d'un air mauvais.

Lottis n'avait pas l'air très convaincue et ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Car Tate ne s'était jamais réellement battu dans un combat Pokémon , mis à part dans le repaire de la Team Rocket à ses côtés en utilisant son nidoking. Mais elle accepta de le laisser combattre pour elle.

La nuit tombée, Tate du remettre Owen dans sa cage sous la demande du Lieutenant. Mais il parvint quand même à le convaincre de le laisser sortir la journée, à condition qu'il reste sous sa surveillance. Tate promit que l'enfant ne s'échapperait pas et qu'il garderait un œil sur lui.

Owen était donc parti pour passer un bout de chemin avec la Team Aqua à son grand damne. Et tout ça sous la surveillance de Tate, mais au moins, il ne resterait pas coincé toute la journée dans sa cage.

Du côté de Nero, dans sa tente, le jeune homme semblait avoir du mal à digérer les paroles de Lottis. Son souhait de rompre avec lui, lui était tombé dessus comme un coup de massue et il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du tout de l'absence de sa douce durant une année entière et réalisait enfin la bêtise qu'il avait faite. Car il ne souhaitait pas perdre Lottis.

Tout en étant assis sur son sac de couchage, il fixait maintenant quatre pokéballs disposées devant lui et tirait une grimace douloureuse. Sa relation ne tenait plus qu'à ses Pokémon . Une seule chose comptait à présent : il devait absolument gagner son combat s'il ne voulait pas la voir partir dans les bras d'un autre. _« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un »._ Les paroles de Lottis résonnaient dans sa tête, et il se doutait qu'il allait en baver pour la récupérer. Car visiblement, quelqu'un était en train de lui voler Lottis dans son dos. Mais il ne savait pas qui.

 _-Je compte sur vous les amis._

Dit Nero d'une petite voix en allant se coucher avec ses pokéball près de lui.

 _-J'espère vraiment gagner notre combat demain matin..._

Ajouta-t-il tristement dans une expression amère.

Il retira ses lunettes avant de dormir et retint comme il put les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Il regrettait d'avoir délaissé Lottis tout ce temps et commençait à s'en vouloir terriblement.

Nero était comme ça, c'était quelqu'un de très négligent et tête en l'air. Mais c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement doux et gentil. Et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Lottis ni ressentir de la colère pour elle. En revanche, il avait maintenant peur qu'elle ne parte, et il ne comptait pas baisser les bras comme ça. Car il était tout sauf défaitiste.

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée, et Nero tombait doucement dans le sommeil. Mais un souffle glacial se glissa dans son sac de couchage et dans son cou. Le jeune homme grelotta doucement, et commença à avoir froid. Il chercha alors à changer de position pour se rendormir en refermant un peu plus la fermeture éclair de son lit. Mais un nouveau souffle l'interpella... Ce souffle devint une véritable respiration qui inspirait et expirait doucement à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Nero en était sûr, quelqu'un ou quelque chose se trouvait dans sa tente. Il ouvrit les yeux et attrapa ses lunettes, mais il faisait totalement noir tout autour de lui, alors il n'y voyait rien.

Il chercha maladroitement ses pokéballs qu'il avait disposées près de lui, mais ne les trouva pas. Aucune des quatre. Elles s'étaient comme volatilisées.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe..._

Commença-t-il à marmonner en paniquant légèrement. Quelqu'un lui aurait dérobé ses Pokémon pendant son sommeil ?

Il sentit alors une main se glisser le long de sa joue et disparaître ensuite.

Nero se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas qui était là.

 _-Qui... Qui est là ?!_

Demanda Nero de plus en plus inquiet.

Personne ne répondit.

 _-Ce n'est pas drôle !_

Ajouta Nero d'une voix étouffée d'inquiétude.

Il arriva alors à trouver une lampe torche, et malgré qu'il tremblait beaucoup, il arriva à appuyer sur le bouton ''on''.

C'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit en allumant sa lampe un particulièrement morbide penché au-dessus de son sac de couchage, le visage à quelques centimètres de lui. Il souriait de toutes ses dents pointues et le regardait avec de grands yeux exorbités et injectés de sang.

 _-Coucou !_

Fit le Pokémon clown d'une voix rauque sortie d'outre-tombe.

Nero poussa un cri de peur et fit un bond au fond de son sac de couchage. Ce Pokémon était non seulement terrifiant, mais en plus, il parlait le langage humain. Mais le n'en avait pas fini avec lui et le sortit de son lit par les pieds pour le traîner plus loin.

 _-Tu veux que je te montre le véritable sens du mot ''Féerie'' ?!_

Demanda le en traînant Nero qui hurlait de peur.

 _-Non ! Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi !_

Supplia Nero d'un air terrorisé.

Alertées par les cris, plusieurs personnes sortirent de leurs tentes en catastrophe pour aller voir ce qui arrivait à Nero. Beaucoup de sbires de la Team Aqua craignaient même une attaque de la Team Magma pendant leur sommeil. Lottis et Adriane qui avaient leurs tentes à deux pas de là accoururent elles aussi pour venir à son aide.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de Nero, le se volatilisa en laissant retomber les quatre pokéballs du jeune homme derrière lui en entendant des personnes approcher.

 _-Nero, tout va bien ?!_

Demanda Adriane à travers la porte de la tente du jeune homme. Elle était en petite tenue et ses cheveux étaient détachés et lui tombaient sur les épaules. Coiffée comme ça, elle semblait presque identique à Lottis.

 _-O... Oui. Je... J'ai juste vu une bestiole... Ça va aller !_

Répondit-il.

 _-Ho... D'accord !_

Répondit Adriane. Mais Lottis, qui elle aussi n'avait pas grand-chose sur le dos, n'était pas convaincue.

 _-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu avais quand même l'air vraiment terrorisé !_

Renchérit-elle d'un air inquiet. Car elle ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler ainsi de sa vie. Surtout que Nero était habituellement quelqu'un d'extrêmement calme et réservé.

Nero aurait voulu demander à Lottis de rester, l'histoire de se rassurer. Mais il avait honte et n'osait pas. De quoi aurait-il l'air devant elle si elle voyait qu'il avait peur d'un fantôme ?

 _-Ça... Ça ira. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pardon de vous avoir réveillés._

Balbutia Nero qui tremblait encore comme une feuille sous le coup de l'émotion.

Les filles échangèrent un regard mitigé, mais elles retournèrent dans leur tente.

Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau seul, Nero allait devoir retourner se coucher avec la peur au ventre et la crainte que ce terrifiant Pokémon ne revienne. Il fit alors prudemment sortir son flobio de sa pokeball pour le garder auprès de lui et chercha tant bien que mal à se rendormir.

 _-Heureusement que tu es là toi..._

Murmura Nero en tenant son flobio contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une grosse peluche.

Le Pokémon poussa un léger _«Flo flobioooo »_ pour essayer de rassurer son maître.

Mais la nuit allait lui paraître une éternité...

.

 **Chapitre 98 : Une mauvaise impression.**

Le lendemain matin, Nero avait extrêmement mal dormi et des cernes monstrueux étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Il se demandait encore d'où avait pu sortir cet étrange sorti tout droit d'un mauvais rêve et pourquoi il s'en était pris à lui. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir et à essayer de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui lui était arrivé au lieu de dormir. Mais aucune réponse logique ne lui était venue en tête.

Ce Pokémon était peut-être un terrible démon sorti de nulle part, ou peut-être même un fantôme tourmenté qui souhaitait s'en prendre à lui, car il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Mais peu importe, le jour s'était levé et il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui comptait à présent pour lui... : préparer son combat contre Lottis qu'il ne devait surtout pas perdre. Car il ne voulait pas la perdre et en avait mal au ventre rien que d'y penser.

Dans la tente voisine, Lottis s'était levée elle aussi. Bien que chacun avait son propre sac de couchage, elle avait passé la nuit tout contre Tate, qui lui-même s'était blotti entre elle et Adriane. Car encore une fois, il jouait le rôle du polochon humain. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, car Lottis et sa sœur étaient de très bonne compagnie pour lui et il semblait ravi de pouvoir dormir avec elles. Car il avait beau être devenu un spectrum, il n'en restait pas moins un mâle avec des goûts d'humains.

Pendant que les deux sœurs s'habillaient et se coiffaient, Tate rangea leurs affaires et écouta d'une oreille discrète leur conversation. Visiblement, elles repensaient aux hurlements qu'avait poussés Nero la veille pendant la nuit et elles se demandaient encore pourquoi il avait crié comme ça.

 _-Tu as une idée de ce qu'il lui est arrivé hier soir ?_

Questionna Adriane.

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais il avait vraiment l'air terrifié._

Admit Lottis d'une voix songeuse.

 _-Il a peut-être vu un énorme Pokémon insecte avec de longues pattes velues dans son sac de couchage._

Proposa Adriane en jetant un œil horrifié vers son propre sac de couchage, des fois que l'insecte y serait.

Tout en écoutant, Tate se mit à sourire de satisfaction en tournant le dos aux deux jeunes femmes. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais en réalité, c'était lui qui s'était amusé à martyriser Nero pendant son sommeil en prenant la forme d'un .

C'était vraiment méchant et mesquin de sa part, et il le savait. Mais il n'en éprouvait aucune culpabilité. Car il n'avait aucune envie d'être sympa avec lui puisqu'il voulait lui prendre sa Lottis. Et Tate était bien décidé à le pourrir jusqu'au bout, puisqu'il le voyait comme un danger pour son bonheur avec elle. Et la peur de perdre Lottis le rendait odieux et agressif.

D'un coup, Lottis se leva et s'assura que l'ouverture de leur tente était bien close et fermée pour sortir une pokéball noire et jaune de son sac : c'était celle de chaussette.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur.

 _-Adriane, surveille l'entrée s'il te plaît. Je vais discrètement donner à manger à Chaussette et la laisser se dégourdir un peu les pattes avant qu'on ne sorte rejoindre les autres._

Dit Lottis d'une voix calme.

Adriane hocha positivement la tête et s'installa devant l'ouverture afin de faire le guet. À côté, Tate observa Lottis d'un œil intrigué faire sortir Chaussette et lui donner un bol de croquettes. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi les filles la cachaient et elles ne semblaient pas prêtes à lui révéler la vérité pour le moment. Et en y repensant, Tate réalisa qu'il savait comment son amie avait eu son Piou-Piou, mais en revanche, il n'avait jamais su comment elle avait eu Chaussette. Car elle ne lui avait jamais raconté sa rencontre avec son elecsprint.

Pendant que Chaussette prenait son repas, Lottis sortit une poche de croquettes pour Pokémon spectre de son sac pour ensuite, s'adresser à Tate :

 _-Toi aussi, tu dois avoir faim. Il vaudrait mieux que tu manges ça hors des regards._

Proposa Lottis.

Tate soupira et s'approcha, tandis que Lottis sortait un bol dans l'intention de préparer les croquettes afin qu'elles aient l'air plus appétissantes pour Tate. Elle les mélangea ensuite avec différentes sortes de céréales et du lait Meuh-meuh.

Depuis que Tate était passé aux croquettes, Lottis avait pris à cœur de lui préparer ses repas elle-même pour qu'il n'est pas l'impression de manger de la nourriture pour Pokémon . Elle concoctait donc différentes sortes de plats comme des biscuits ou des mélanges. Les croquettes avaient l'avantage d'être ni salées ni sucrées, ce qui permettait à Lottis de les préparer de différentes façons et dans de différents plats.

 _-Merci._

Dit Tate en récupérant son bol de muesli.

Peut après que Chaussette fut retournée dans sa pokeball, et que Tate eut lui aussi fini son repas, les deux sœurs Asuna sortirent de leur tente, laissant Tate derrière elles. Elles se rendirent ensuite vers des tables de jardin en plastique regroupées à l'extérieur afin d'y prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres membres de la Team Aqua.

Ils avaient installé les tables au centre du campement, à côté du feu de camp sous une grande tonnelle bleue. Ainsi, les membres de la Team Aqua pouvaient y aller pour manger tout en étant abrités en dessous.

Une fois là-bas, Lottis et Adriane trouvèrent Nero assis tout seul un peu à l'écart, l'air pensif avec son flobio. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir touché à son bol de céréales et regardait sa cuillère d'un air vide.

Non loin de lui, Marco, le sbire mal rasé habillé d'un marcel rayé semblait se foutre de sa tristesse et rigolait à gorge déployée avec deux de ses amis : Des hommes du nom de George et Blase, et ils semblaient tous les trois boire des boissons peu recommandables dès le matin. George et Blase étaient eux aussi des archéologues, et comme Marco, de sacrés gaillards. Bien que George était plus élancé que musclé et avait tout d'un grand zigoto.

Les deux sœurs s'échangèrent un regard désolé et prirent finalement place chacune à côté de Nero afin de le réconforter un peu tout en lui disant bonjour. Car elles voyaient bien qu'il était encore bouleversé par ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, mais il ne voulait toujours pas leur dire ce qui s'était passé.

 _-Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

Demanda Lottis en posant sa main sur son épaule. Bien qu'elle souhaitait rompre avec Nero, elle éprouvait toujours un fort attachement pour lui et n'aimait pas le voir triste. Car elle restait malgré tout son amie.

Le garçon lui répondit d'un regard triste, mais les rires gras et bruyants de Marco et de ses amis coupèrent Lottis dans sa tentative de réconfort.

 _-Crétins..._

Soupira la jeune archéologue en regardant les garçons sur le côté.

Peu après, Sighrid arriva à son tour pour manger quelque chose et s'installa à côté des sœurs et du jeune homme tout en les saluant. Elle aussi se demandait ce qu'avait Nero, mais encore une fois, le garçon aux cheveux d'argent resta muet au sujet de son agression de la veille. Elle entreprit donc de discuter avec les deux sœurs Asuna :

 _-Il n'est pas là votre ami ?_

Questionna-t-elle tranquillement en attrapant une tranche de pain.

 _-Tate ? Il est resté dans la tente, mais je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à nous rejoindre._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Je l'ai trouvé un peu bizarre d'ailleurs. Il est souvent... Comme ça ?_

S'interrogea alors Nero qui sembla sortir de son état larvaire.

 _-Comment ça : ''Comme ça'' ?_

Répondit Lottis en se tournant vers Nero.

 _-Eh bien... Il m'a paru vraiment glacial hier, il ne m'a même pas serré la main. Ce n'était pas très poli. Honnêtement, il m'a fait mauvaise impression._

Dit Nero d'un air un peu blessé.

Marco, qui entendait la conversation ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir à son tour en débarquant derrière eux, tout en posant son bras autour du cou de Nero comme si c'était son copain.

 _-Oui moi aussi je l'ai trouvé froid, il a failli ne pas me serrer la main non plus, et m'a fait des remarques désagréables quand j'ai touché son dos._

Dit-il d'un air grave.

Lottis ne s'était pas rendu compte de ça, et esquissa une grimace. Il était vrai que Tate avait du mal avec les inconnus en vue de ce qu'il était et de son vécu, et il lui serait difficile de leur expliquer pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon.

 _-Il... Il a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. Il est juste très intimidé par toutes ces nouvelles têtes, il est nouveau, vous savez. Il faut lui laisser du temps._

Dit alors Lottis d'une petite voix. Mais Sighrid tourna la tête vers elle pour se joindre au point de vue des garçons :

 _-Moi je l'ai trouvé très antipathique. Il m'a à peine regardé hier, comme s'il se moquait de tout ce qui l'entoure. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas cherché non plus à ouvrir une réelle discussion avec moi quand je suis venue lui dire bonjour, et s'est contenté de répondre quand je lui parlais. Comme s'il se fichait de ma présence._

 _-J'ai eu la même impression. On dirait qu'il n'a pas d'empathie pour les autres... Ou carrément qu'on n'existe pas à ses yeux._

Dit Nero, suivi par l'approbation de Marco.

 _-Tate n'est pas comme ça._

Dit Lottis en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Adriane à côté ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi dire de ça. Elle savait ce qu'était réellement Tate, alors elle comprenait que son comportement n'était pas vraiment le même que celui d'une personne humaine.

 _-Vraiment... ? Il a pourtant l'air plutôt renfermé sur lui, non ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne nous rejoint pas pour le petit déjeuner._

Fit Sighrid, l'air non convaincu.

 _-Il... Il est spécial et beaucoup dans son monde, mais pas méchant. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de s'habituer et s'attacher à vous._

Dit Lottis.

Sighrid esquissa alors un sourire un peu sournois et se tourna un peu plus vers Lottis d'un air intéressé.

 _-Au fait, toi et Adriane, vous l'avez rencontré où du coup ? À Kanto ? Parce que vous ne le connaissiez pas il y a encore un an. En plus, vous avez l'air pas mal proche vu qu'il partage carrément ta tente avec ta sœur._

Dit-elle.

 _-Le petit veinard !_

Se mit à rire Marco comme un groret. Mais sa remarqua agaça Nero, qui semblait contrarié d'entendre ce genre de remarque au sujet de sa petite-amie.

Adriane se tourna alors vers Lottis, l'air très mal à l'aise.

 _-C'est Lottis qui l'a rencontré, moi je n'étais pas là, j'étais avec papy._

Dit Adriane.

 _-J'ai rencontré Tate à Kanto... Sur le site de fouilles de Jadielle et celui au Nord d'Azuria. Et eu... On est devenus amis. Il m'a aidé dans mes recherches et a voulu m'accompagner à Hoenn._

Répondit simplement Lottis d'un air réellement gêné. Mais Sighrid n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien que Lottis était loin de tout raconter et encore moins les meilleures parties de leur rencontre.

Elle se caressa alors les lèvres, l'air pensif sans rien ajouter à son histoire.

 _-Et il fait quoi dans la vie, il est archéologue aussi ?_

Questionna Marco.

 _-Tate, non. Il est champion d'arène._

Dit Lottis.

Sighrid semblait de plus en plus perturbée par la conversation, trouvant illogique qu'un champion d'arène parte loin de sa ville et de ses obligations pour suivre une archéologue. Elle marmonna un _« Vraiment ...? »_ , tandis qu'Adriane tenta de dévier le sujet en voyant que Lottis était de moins en moins à l'aise dans cette discussion.

 _-Et vous savez quoi ?! Moi aussi je vais devenir championne d'arène ! Papy va me laisser son arène, c'est génial, hein ?!_

S'écria-t-elle. Tout le monde se mit alors à la féliciter d'un air ravi.

Du côté de Tate, le garçon était retourné dans l'autre tente qui servait à ranger et à entasser les butins dérobés ou trouvés lors de différentes missions par les équipes d'archéologies de la Team Aqua. Et parmi eux, se trouvait la grande cage dans laquelle Owen avait dormi.

Tate l'y retrouva à l'intérieur, ainsi que le Lieutenant Halvard qui semblait occupé à ranger des objets de valeurs. Tate entra sans dire un mot. Le Lieutenant se retourna et le salua :

 _-Bonjour mon garçon. Tu viens récupérer le prisonnier ? Je peux compter sur toi pour le nourrir ce matin ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Pas de problème. Je m'occupe de tout._

Répondit simplement Tate en attrapant un trousseau de clefs que l'homme lui tendait.

 _-Que voulez-vous faire de lui au fait ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Il fouinait dans nos affaires. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir comme ça. Surtout qu'il a vu le trésor que nous cachons ici. Nous devons donc l'emmener voir notre chef Arthur dans notre quartier général afin de savoir quoi en faire._

Expliqua le Lieutenant d'un air grave.

 _-D'accord._

Répondit simplement Tate. Mais il sentait au timbre de sa voix que le Lieutenant ne lui disait pas tout. Car le jeune homme pouvait sentir quand quelqu'un lui mentait ouvertement. Et il mentait. Encore.


	20. Chap 99 à 105 - L'orbe de la mer

**Chapitre 99 : L'orbe de la mer.**

Toujours sous la tente, Owen qui écoutait Tate discuter avec le Lieutenant Halvard semblait réveillé et observait Tate s'approcher maintenant d'une grande table. Visiblement, un objet en particulier venait tout juste d'attirer son attention.

 _-Ho... C'est vraiment joli. C'est quoi ?_

Demanda Tate en montrant à son supérieur une drôle de sphère ronde en verre soigneusement installée dans un petit coffret en bois. C'était une boule colorée d'une belle couleur turquoise et elle avait l'air remplie d'eau de mer. Elle semblait fragile et précieuse, elle avait probablement une grande valeur.

Étant un Pokémon , Tate sentait une puissante énergie se dégager de cet objet.

 _-C'est un orbe. L'orbe de la mer._

Répondit le Lieutenant.

 _-Un orbe ?_

 _-Oui, nous l'avons eu lors d'une expédition sous-marine la semaine dernière. La Team Magma cherche à nous le voler, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Il a de grands pouvoirs sur les Pokémon de type eau, et il ressemble à un autre orbe que nous recherchons toujours. Je compte sur vous tous pour le protéger._

Expliqua le Lieutenant.

Tate hocha positivement la tête.

 _-Vous pouvez compter sur moi en tout cas._

Dit-il.

Seulement, il avait encore des questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

 _-Mais... Quel est l'autre orbe que vous recherchez ? Vous pensez qu'il se trouve dans le désert ? C'est pour ça que nous faisions des fouilles par ici ? Est-ce que c'est ce que mon amie Lottis doit trouver pour vous ?_

 _-Nous recherchons l'orbe bleu, qui doit réveiller Kyogre. Mais il ne se trouve pas dans ce désert. Ici, nos équipes font des recherches sur l'histoire afin de nous donner des indices sur l'emplacement de cet orbe. Et l'orbe de la mer qui est ici, devrait justement nous aider à retrouver cet orbe bleu. L'orbe de la mer a en plus le pouvoir fabuleux de contrôler et interagir avec Kyogre._

Répondit le Lieutenant à Tate.

 _-D'accord. Merci pour ces précisions en tout cas. J'irais aider Lottis dès que possible dans ses recherches pour trouver l'orbe bleu._

Répondit Tate qui se tourna ensuite vers Owen. Il le fit sortir de sa cage et l'invita à le suivre.

 _-Viens, je vais te donner ton petit-déjeuner. Et n'essaye pas de te sauver._

Dit Tate en partant devant.

Owen soupira, mais suivit silencieusement Tate dehors jusqu'à la grande tonnelle bleue où tous les membres de la Team Aqua semblaient encore occupés à manger différentes douceurs comme du pain, des brioches, ou même des céréales et du lait Meuh-meuh.

Puis, Tate se figea d'un coup en découvrant Lottis et Adriane assises chacune d'un côté de Nero. Et visiblement, ils discutaient calmement tous ensemble, pendant qu'ils mangeaient des brioches avec du lait Meuh-meuh et de la confiture de baies.

Sentant la jalousie lui monter de nouveau au nez, Tate se mit à pousser un long grognement sourd qui interpella Owen.

 _« J'aurais juré entendre le grognement d'un Pokémon ! »._ Pensa le jeune garçon. Mais Tate s'avança immédiatement jusqu'à ses amis et se plaça raide comme un piquet derrière Nero avant de lui jeter un regard mauvais en le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et ça, sans dire bonjour à personne.

À côté des filles, Sighrid jeta un regard intéressé et amusé vers Tate et sembla attendre la suite avec autant d'impatience que si elle regardait un feuilleton télévisé. Elle se tenait avachie sur la table, la joue contre sa main et esquissa un long sourire sournois en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Nero quant à lui, sentait le poids du regard de Tate sur lui et se retourna d'un air intrigué pour voir ce qu'il avait. Mais Tate continuait de le fixer d'un œil glacial.

 _-Tu es à ma place._

Grinça Tate, sans bouger.

 _-Tate ! Enfin, c'est quoi ces manières ?!_

Lâcha alors Lottis, abasourdie par son manque total de courtoisie.

 _-Va poser ton cul ailleurs._

Continua Tate d'une voix sourde et agressive à Nero.

En dépit du regard de fou que Tate lui adressait, Nero ne céda pas et ne bougea pas.

 _-Non. J'étais là en premier._

Dit Nero.

Tate se lécha les lèvres et continua de fixer Nero comme s'il allait se jeter sur sa gorge d'une seconde à l'autre.

 _-Je m'en moque si tu étais là en premier, je ne te permets pas d'approcher les sœurs Asuna. Alors tu vas dégager de là._

Grogna Tate de plus belle en commençant à lui montrer ses crocs, car il commençait petit à petit à avoir l'air d'un Pokémon en dépit du fait qu'il gardait forme humaine. Mais ses yeux se mettaient à ressembler doucement à ceux d'un spectrum et ses dents devenaient plus pointues et longues à cause de l'excitation bestiale qui commençait à le gagner.

Finalement, devant la tension palpable entre les deux garçons, Lottis décida de se lever, d'attraper une brioche entière et d'emmener Tate à l'écart avec Owen afin de les faire manger au calme. Car elle commençait très sérieusement à se demander si Tate n'allait pas se changer en spectrum pour le dévorer sur place.

Sighrid les observa s'éloigner et fixa le dos de Tate d'un air fourbe tout en souriant toujours.

 _« Je ne sais pas de quelle planète il sort, mais décidément, il me plaît bien celui-là. »._ Pensa-t-elle.

Une fois retourné dans leur tente, Lottis installa Owen et Tate avec du jus de baies orans, quelques tranches de brioche beurrées, et leur donnèrent en plus un bol de lait meuh-meuh au chocolat.

 _-Tate, sérieux tu abuses._

Râla Lottis d'un air fâché.

Tate répondit d'un _« Prfft ! »_ en détournant le regard, l'air de s'en moquer. Postillonnant sur Owen au passage.

 _-Tu sais que tu fais très mauvaise impression auprès de mes collègues ?_

Grommela Lottis à l'attention de son ami.

 _-Et je m'en tamponne le Kokyas._

Dit Tate, l'air satisfait.

Lottis ronchonna. Puis, elle sortit leurs Pokémon , l'archeomire compris, et leur donna leurs rations de croquettes devant la tente. Sauf Chaussette, bien évidemment, qui resta cachée dans la sacoche de la jeune femme.

D'un coup, Kiki l'evoli prit place à côté d'Owen avec sa gamelle et le renifla d'un air intrigué. Le jeune garçon le trouva mignon, et tenta sa main vers le Pokémon dans une tentative de caresse.

Kiki leva alors sa truffe vers lui et lui parla dans sa langue de Pokémon :

 _« Si tu tiens à ta main, tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'approcher. Car j'aime collectionner les mains coupées, et aussi les yeux et les doigts de pieds. »_

Owen se stoppa, comme s'il avait compris les paroles du petit Pokémon, et ramena sa main vers lui dans une expression effarée. Puis, il fixa longuement Kiki qui mangeait maintenant dans sa gamelle, tandis que lui, attrapa un morceau de brioche pour mordre silencieusement dedans.

D'un coup, l'evoli se mit à chantonner quelque chose pendant qu'il mangeait : _« Et je lui couperais la tête, les bras, les jambes. Et je lui arracherais les organes, les yeux, la langue.~ »_

Owen entr'ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien et remordit dans sa brioche tout en fixant Kiki qui mangeait ses croquettes.

Tate jeta un regard vers Owen qui mangeait toujours silencieusement, puis grommela en voyant Ikana devant une gamelle en plastique rouge remplie de croquettes. Il appela alors son osselait.

 _-Ikana, viens prendre de la brioche._

Dit-il à son Pokémon en lui tendant un morceau qu'il venait de tremper dans du lait au chocolat.

Ikana poussa un petit cri joyeux et se précipita dans les bras de son papa sous le regard circonspect d'Owen.

 _-Merci Papa ! Je t'aime !_

Dit joyeusement l'osselait shiney dans sa langue de Pokémon .

Owen, qui fixait maintenant le petit Pokémon vert souleva les sourcils et tenta de marmonner un _« Papa ? »,_ mais la voix de Lottis passa par-dessus la sienne. Elle venait enfin de finir de verser toutes les rations de croquettes à chacun de leurs Pokémon :

 _-Tate, pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, j'aimerais que tu fasses des efforts pour être un minimum aimable avec mes collègues. Et je voudrais aussi que tu en fasses avec Nero. Car tu as été absolument odieux avec lui !_

Le disputa Lottis. Elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

Mais Tate détourna à nouveau la tête d'un air hautain et ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Lottis soupira en roulant des yeux et se tourna vers son sac.

Un peu plus tard, la jeune femme entreprit de s'occuper du jeune Owen et lui débarbouilla le visage avec un gant et de l'eau savonneuse. Car la Team Aqua l'avait beaucoup négligé en le laissant en cage ces derniers jours et le pauvre garçon commençait à être tout sale.

Tate resta dans son coin, et observa Lottis s'occuper de lui comme si elle était sa maman.

 _-Alors Owen, pourquoi la Team Aqua t'a fait prisonnier ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien méchant, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a une raison pour qu'ils te gardent ici._

Questionna-t-elle en lui savonnant la joue.

 _-Je me suis un peu trop approché de leur campement... Et j'ai dû voir le trésor qu'ils cachaient. Je crois que c'était une grosse bille bleue._

 _-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre raison. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, et mon équipe n'a pas pour habitude d'emprisonner comme ça des personnes qui s'approchent juste de notre campement._

Dit Lottis.

Elle se pencha ensuite sur sa sacoche et y chercha des habits propres, mais les tee-shirts de Tate étaient un peu grands pour lui. Elle sortit tout de même une serviette pour lui sécher le visage.

 _-En faite Madame... Je sais parler aux Pokémon ... Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils me gardent pour m'emmener chez votre chef Arthur._

Admit Owen.

Tate ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets, ne semblant pas ravi d'entendre ça. Peut-être que ce garçon serait capable de comprendre qu'il n'est pas humain avec un tel pouvoir. Mais Lottis ne semblait pas inquiète pour autant et adressa un sourire au petit garçon.

 _-Je vois. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Arthur est quelqu'un de bien et il ne te ferait jamais de mal. Je le connais personnellement, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne blesserait jamais un enfant. Je pense même que tu pourras très vite rentrer chez toi auprès de ta famille quand il te verra, parce que tu n'es qu'un enfant._

Dit Lottis d'une voix rassurante, tandis que Tate semblait intrigué par les propos de Lottis. _"Je le connais personnellement"_ , il s'interrogea quelques instants, mais finalement, Arthur était son Leader. Il n'avait donc probablement pas d'inquiétudes ou de jalousies à avoir vis-à-vis de cet homme.

 _-J'espère.  
_ Dit Owen.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu de matinée que le fameux combat entre Nero et Lottis allait enfin avoir lieu. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés avait patienté une petite heure et semblait maintenant prêt à en découdre. Il attendait donc patiemment Lottis devant sa tente.

Derrière, Adriane, Sighrid et d'autres sbires de la Team Aqua les avaient également rejoints et semblaient patienter pour voir l'issue du match. Plusieurs garçons souhaitaient d'ailleurs encourager Nero qui était leur ami et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance dans son dos.

 _-Lottis, je t'attends !_

L'appela Nero de vive voix.

Mais à sa grande surprise, c'est Tate qui sortit le premier de la tente.

 _-C'est moi qui sera ton adversaire._

Dit-il en lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur, le regard déterminé.

.

 **Chapitre 100 : Tate VS Nero.**

 _« C'est moi qui serais ton adversaire. »_

Avait dit Tate en sortant de la tente des sœurs Asuna.

Nero fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas ravis du tout de le voir, et commença à comprendre que c'était lui qui avait pris sa place dans le cœur de la jeune archéologue.

 _-Je vois... C'est donc de toi qu'elle parlait... J'aurais dû m'en douter..._

Répondit Nero en fixant Tate dans les yeux. Il repensait à la mystérieuse phrase de Lottis : _« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un »_.

Le comportement odieux de Tate vis-à-vis de lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré devenait donc plus clair à ses yeux. Du coup, Nero sembla particulièrement amer et plongé dans ses pensées. À tel point qu'il en toisa Tate d'un regard mauvais. Mais la concentration de Nero fut troublée lorsque Tate arracha d'un geste sec plusieurs cheveux bleus argentés qu'il avait sur la tête.

La réaction de Nero ne se fit alors pas attendre.

 _-Aïe ! Mais sérieux mec, c'est quoi ton problème ?!_

Bougonna-t-il d'un air fâché en se frottant la tête.

Tate rangea soigneusement les cheveux dans la poche de sa veste avant de lui répondre poliment :

 _-Mon problème ? C'est toi bien sûr._

Dit-il en arborant un léger sourire. Mais son regard dégageait une aura réellement macabre. Nero du faire un gros effort pour se retenir de coller son poing au coin de la figure du garçon aux cheveux boulés. Mais la douce voix de Lottis le rappela à la raison.

 _-Bon, on y va les garçons ? Ou vous comptez régler ça ici à mains nues ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée moi._

Fit-elle en s'avançant devant l'entrée de la tente.

Les yeux de Nero se posèrent sur Lottis qui sortit à son tour suivi de près par Owen. Nero s'empressa alors de s'approcher d'elle.

 _-On dirait bien que je ne t'affronterais pas. Je suis un peu déçu, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre contre ce malade._

Dit-il à Lottis en montrant Tate du doigt.

La jeune femme haussa des épaules et partit auprès de sa petite sœur avant de l'attraper par la main et de partir avec elle vers un coin dégagé dans le désert. Coin placé un peu à l'écart du campement. Les garçons s'affronteront à cet endroit.

Lottis se pencha ensuite sur Owen.

 _-Mon petit, tu feras l'arbitre, d'accord ?_

Owen hocha positivement la tête.

Lottis lui chuchota ensuite le règlement rapidement à l'oreille, pendant que Tate et Nero se faisaient face à chaque bout du terrain de sable. Tous deux semblaient prêts à envoyer leurs Pokémon au combat et s'échangèrent des regards particulièrement glaçants.

Ensuite, Owen prit une grande inspiration pour s'éclaircir la gorge et parla à haute voix à l'attention des deux adversaires.

 _-Très bien. Le combat opposera Tate et Nero... Le..._

Il jeta ensuite un regard confus en arrière à Lottis qui se tenait dans son dos, semblant ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'il devait dire.

 _-Le gagnant... Sort avec le perdant ?_

Balbutia-t-il.

Lottis lui fit alors de grands gestes négatifs des mains et se mit à rougir tout en se retenant de rire.

 _-Non, non... Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça que j'ai dit !_

 _-Ha... ?_

 _-Ce n'est que si Nero gagne, qu'il restera en couple. Si Tate gagne, il restera tout seul._

Ajouta-t-elle maladroitement.

 _-Si Tate perd, il sort avec Nero !_

Dit alors Owen.

Lottis plaqua sa main sur son visage dans un long soupir avant de se mettre ensuite à pouffer de rire d'un air idiot devant ces propos, elle parlait d'elle et non de Tate, mais elle avait maintenant l'image du couple improbable en tête. Malgré tout, cela ne rassura pas pour autant Tate et Nero qui jetèrent un regard soudainement affolé et horrifié vers la jeune femme.

 _-Q... Quoi ?!_

Lâcha alors Tate en rougissant.

 _-Tu voulais prendre ma place, non ?_

Ria alors Lottis de plus belle dans un air évident. Mais elle se pencha de nouveau sur Owen.

 _-Haha... Laisse tomber et donne-leur le règlement... Sinon on va y passer la journée._

Chuchota-t-elle en se retenant de rire à nouveau.

 _-Le combat opposera 3 Pokémon contre 3, alors... Choisissez-les bien !_

S'écria Owen.

Tate jeta un regard furtif vers sa ceinture pour regarder ses pokéballs et réfléchir à une stratégie, mais il ne savait pas quels genres de Pokémon son adversaire allait utiliser. Et en plus, il n'était pas du tout habitué aux combats puisqu'il n'en avait jamais fait, mis à part contre la Team Rocket l'autre jour.

Dans le doute, il décida d'utiliser son plus vieux compagnon... Lucien le persian.

Tate attrapa sa pokeball et la lança vers Nero afin de libérer son grand félin blanc.

 _-Je compte sur toi Lucien !_

S'écria Tate.

Lucien sortit de sa pokeball et se tint près au combat, le dos rond et le regard déterminé.

Nero envoya à son tour son Pokémon, et un énorme meganium sortit de sa pokeball.

 _-Meganium, je compte sur toi ! Attaque para-spore !_

S'écria le jeune homme.

Tate émit une longue grimace, un meganium... ça tombait plutôt mal, car ses autres Pokémon, mis à part Lucien, craignaient tous les types plantes puisqu'il possède deux types sols et un type eau sur lui. Heureusement, Lucien était là avec son type normal et il comptait sur lui pour gagner ce match.

Après avoir évité de justesse l'attaque para-spore et l'attaque plaquage du meganium, Lucien utilisa son agilité et sa grande vitesse pour le prendre de court et le mit K.O avec une attaque tranche bien placée.

Tate jeta un regard de fierté vers son persian et sauta de joie en remportant cette première manche.

 _-Génial Lucien ! T'es le meilleur !_

Cria Tate à son Pokémon chat qui bombait maintenant fièrement le torse.

Mais Nero n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Et il avait un très bon atout dans sa manche. Il envoya une seconde pokeball et... Un chapignon en sortit. Il s'agissait d'un curieux Pokémon vert et brun semblable à un kangourou qui pouvait se tenir sur ses deux pattes arrière et qui avait un petit chapeau semblable à un champignon sur la tête. Et cerise sur le gâteau : il possédait le type plante/ combat ! C'était très mauvais pour Tate, car Lucien craignait le type combat.

Non seulement chapignon était bien entraîné, mais en plus, il était plus rapide et agile que Lucien. En deux coups de pied et un autre coup de poing en pleine face, Lucien se retrouva hors-jeu sous le regard dégoûté de Tate.

 _-Tu as fait de ton mieux..._

Grimaça Tate en rappelant son persian.

Puis, il se sentit coincé. Car tous ses autres Pokémon étaient des types sol et eau, et donc, ils craignaient les types plantes. Il tenta alors sa chance avec Akane, le nidoking.

Mais malheureusement pour Tate, son nidoking ne fit pas long feu lui non plus, car en dépit de son type poison, son type sol était un véritable handicap et une attaque vampigraine et plusieurs attaques balles-graines arrivèrent à avoir raison de lui.

Tate n'avait plus d'autre choix... Il ne lui restait plus que Kenny, son crustabri, car il avait peur d'envoyer son bébé Ikana et ne souhaitait pour le moment pas le voir se battre. De plus, le type sol le condamnerait lui aussi contre ce chapignon.

 _-Kenny, je compte sur toi !_

S'écria Tate en envoyant son crustabri en combat.

L'énorme Pokémon bivalve apparut alors sur le terrain de combat. Il n'était pas dans son élément qui était l'eau et son type allait poser de sacrés soucis lui aussi. Mais Tate n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Car crustabri avait des attaques de défense, mais aussi des attaques de type glace qui était super-efficace sur les types plantes.

Nero sembla surpris par ce choix. Car son chapignon était encore une fois super-efficace contre son adversaire. Mais il se mit à sourire tout en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez en commençant à comprendre que Tate n'avait en fait, plus aucun Pokémon efficace contre son type plante. Il était donc avantagé et l'issue du combat penchait maintenant à son avantage.

 _-Chapignon, tu le tiens ! Utilise balle-graines !_

Ordonna le jeune homme.

Le champignon fit un grand saut en l'air et envoya son attaque. Mais Kenny se cacha dans sa coquille et les graines rebondirent alors sur lui. Visiblement, son attaque était sans effet.

 _-Super !_

Dit Tate.

Kenny rouvrit sa coquille et jeta un regard satisfait vers le chapignon. Nero grommela devant cette vision et son Pokémon qui se faisait narguer par son adversaire, mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

 _-On va essayer de casser sa défense avec sa coquille... Vas-y, dynamopoing !_

S'écria Nero.

Le Pokémon s'élança à toute vitesse sur le crustabri, mais celui-ci se replia de nouveau au fond de sa coquille et le Pokémon s'écrasa lamentablement contre son épaisse carapace. Le chapignon rebondit alors dessus avec fracas et s'étala dans le sable sous le regard effaré de son dresseur. Finalement, ça ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il ne le pensait.

Kenny rouvrit sa coquille, et se mit à rire du Pokémon en face de lui :

 _« Tu voles drôlement bien pour un Pokémon de type combat. »_

Ricana kenny dans sa langue de Pokémon, ce qui fit rire Tate à son tour qui sembla ravi de voir que son Pokémon prenait l'avantage.

Agacé, chapignon se releva furieusement et repartit la tête la première vers le crustabri. Mais cette fois-ci, Kenny attendit le dernier instant et referma sa coquille sur la tête de son adversaire, qui du coup, se retrouva coincé et pris au piège.

 _« Tu es ridicule ! »_

Dit Kenny au chapignon dans un sourire sadique.

 _-Vas-y Kenny ! Laser-glace !_

Ordonna Tate.

 _« Avec plaisir ! »_

Dit Kenny dans un rire sadique.

Le Pokémon employa aussitôt après un puissant laser-glace et mit K.O son adversaire.

Pendant le combat, tous les sbires de la Team Aqua s'étaient attroupés autour du terrain et observaient avec de grands yeux impatients la suite du combat. Les deux adversaires n'avaient plus qu'un seul Pokémon chacun.

Adriane sautait de joie sur place et encourageait Tate à tue-tête, alors que Sighrid qui elle restait calme continuait à fixer le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avec un intérêt grandissant.

Un peu plus loin, personne ne remarqua un sbire de la Team Magma qui approchait prudemment du campement. Il avait remarqué l'agitation autour des deux garçons et trouvait le moment opportun pour venir dérober l'orbe de la mer qu'ils cachaient dans une des tentes. Il commença alors à entrer dans chaque tente et à fouiller dedans en prenant bien soin de ne pas être vu par qui que ce soit...

De retour sur le combat, il ne restait plus à présent que deux Pokémon à Nero pour son tout dernier choix. Il fut difficile, mais finalement, il ne souhaitait pas hésiter plus longtemps. Il allait faire confiance à son plus fidèle compagnon : son flobio.

Il serra la pokeball contre lui, murmura quelques mots à son Pokémon. _« Je compte vraiment sur toi. Ce match est très important pour moi. »_ dit-il, avant d'envoyer son Pokémon bleu au combat.

Flobio sortit alors de sa pokeball sous le regard circonspect de Tate. Mais il ne se laissa pas impressionner, il voulait absolument gagner ce combat.

 _-Vas-y Kenny ! Ne te laisse pas impressionner et utilise bulle d'eau !_

S'écria Tate.

Kenny ouvrit sa coquille et cracha de grosses bulles d'eaux vers le flobio, mais cela ne sembla pas lui faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Le Pokémon bleu fit ensuite un grand bond par-dessus le crustabri et lui cracha de la boue dessus afin de le déstabiliser. Malheureusement pour lui, Kenny avait pu refermer sa coquille et l'attaque ne le toucha pas. La grande défense du crustabri était un atout et le match commençait à pencher à nouveau en sa faveur. Tate semblait ravi de la tournure du combat et attendait patiemment que flobio s'épuise tout seul.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, le flobio se mit à briller soudainement d'une forte lumière blanche. Tout le monde jeta alors un regard surpris et émerveillé sur lui. Nero souhaitait tellement gagner ce match pour Lottis que son flobio avait ressenti sa détresse, et Flobio était maintenant en train d'évoluer.

Tate émit une longue grimace devant ce spectacle, il comprenait que le combat n'était pas encore gagné.

.

 **Chapitre 101 : L'intrus.**

 _« Ho, il a évolué ! »_ S'écrièrent des sbires de la Team Aqua. _« Incroyable ! Un laggron ! »_ S'écria un autre. _« Il va gagner contre crustabri, c'est sûr ! »_ S'éleva une nouvelle voix dans la foule qui observait le combat.

Sur le terrain, devant une foule en délire, Tate était en train de regarder amèrement l'énorme laggron bleu qui faisait maintenant face à son Kenny, le crustabri. Car le flobio de Nero venait d'évoluer et la situation allait peut-être tourner en sa faveur, car Nero devait vraiment et énormément aimer Lottis pour que son Pokémon le ressente au point de se mettre à évoluer en plein combat et son regard était maintenant plein de détermination, afin de remporter ce match pour son dresseur.

Derrière Laggron, Nero félicita son Pokémon et l'encouragea davantage pour le combat.

 _-Merci Laggron, tu es le meilleur ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !_

Dit-il alors que son Pokémon poussa un long grognement positif. Il était prêt à en découdre avec son adversaire et semblait très remonté.

Devant la scène qui s'offrait sous ses yeux, Tate ravala craintivement sa salive. Il s'était mis à douter de ses capacités en tant que dresseur Pokémon et avait maintenant peur de perdre son combat pour Lottis.

Il jeta alors un regard douloureux vers la jeune archéologue, elle allait peut-être retomber dans les bras de cet homme. Et il allait la perde... Mais d'un coup, il réalisa qu'elle regardait dans sa direction, et criait son nom.

 _-Tate ! Vas-y ! Tu peux le faire ! Je crois en toi !_

S'écriait Lottis.

À côté, Adriane sautait d'hystérie sur place, semblant ravie de voir un combat aussi palpitant et hurlait également son nom à plein poumon pour l'encourager :

 _-Tate ! Montre-nous que tu es un super champion d'arène ! Gagne ce match pour nous ! Vas-y !_

Cria-t-elle.

Le cœur de Tate fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il adressa un grand sourire aux deux sœurs. C'était lui qu'elles souhaitaient voir gagner et surtout, c'était lui que Lottis encourageait ouvertement. Il ne pouvait pas la décevoir, il devait se battre.

Il se tourna alors d'un air décidé vers Kenny, il voulait absolument gagner.

 _-Kenny ! On peut le faire ! On peut gagner !_

S'écria Tate à son Pokémon.

Mais soudain, un nouveau cri interrompit le combat.

 _-AU VOLEUR ! AU VOLEUR !_

Criait un des sbires de la Team Aqua en courant à perdre haleine vers le groupe.

Tout le monde se tourna alors en catastrophe vers l'homme pour regarder dans sa direction, il revenait des tentes.

 _-Un sbire de la Team Magma s'est infiltré dans le campement ! Il a fouillé nos tentes, je viens de le voir ! Il a volé l'orbe de la mer dans la réserve !_

Cria l'homme entre deux essoufflements.

 _-Quoi ?!_

S'écria le lieutenant.

 _-Il est en train de s'enfuir avec l'orbe ! J'ai trouvé la boîte vide par terre dans la réserve !_

Renchérit le sbire.

Tate et Nero s'échangèrent un regard suite à cette interruption : Ils allaient devoir reporter leur combat à plus tard.

 _-Désolé Tate. On dirait-bien que notre petit affrontement doit-être reporté à plus tard. L'orbe est plus important._

Grimaça Nero.

 _-Très bien._

Acquiesça le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

Devant l'urgence, Tate rappela son Kenny et fit signe à Lottis de le rejoindre pendant que tout le monde se précipitait en courant vers les tentes, avec l'espoir d'attraper ce sbire. Adriane quant à elle, partit-elle aussi vers les tentes pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas aider, laissant sa sœur derrière elle.

 _-Partons à sa poursuite !_

Dit Tate à Lottis.

La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête et suivit Tate hors du campement.

C'est avec stupeur qu'ils repérèrent l'intrus quelques pas plus loin : il courait à pied avec une sacoche en cuir sur le dos et se dirigeait vers une grosse moto très ancienne et rouillée. Mais ses pneus étaient bien gonflés et visiblement, adaptés pour rouler sur le sable.

 _-On ne doit surtout pas le laisser s'échapper ! Cet orbe est important pour nos recherches !_

S'écria Lottis en pointant du doigt le membre de la Team Magma. Il était habillé tout de rouge avec sa capuche à oreilles et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir avec son butin sur son véhicule à deux roues.

Une chance, ils étaient déjà hors de vue du campement, et Tate allait pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs de métamorphose pour le coincer. Il se changea alors en un ponyta croisé avec un leopardus, un Pokémon léopard de couleur violette, agile, élancé et extrêmement rapide donnant la vision d'un ponyta avec des taches et aux allures félines.

Lottis grimpa avec hâte sur son dos et ils s'élancèrent après lui pour une course-poursuite dans le désert.

La moto était adaptée pour rouler sur le sable, mais Tate était bien plus rapide et arriva à le rattraper sans trop de difficultés. Il fit alors un bond gigantesque par-dessus le motard et lui coupa la route avec un lance-flamme une fois qu'il fut face à lui.

L'homme eut beaucoup de mal à esquiver son attaque, mais il arriva à changer sa direction et partit à toute allure sur la gauche vers de grandes dunes.

Tate se cabra et s'élança à nouveau au galop à sa poursuite pendant que Lottis se cramponnait sur son échine.

Soudain, une puissante tempête de sable se leva, permettant à l'homme de la Team Magma de se frayer un passage pour essayer de les semer.

Mais il se retrouva vite pris au piège dans un tourbillon de sable et tomba de son véhicule.

 _-On le tient !_

Cria Tate qui prit une forme complètement féline de leopardus et se jeta sur le sbire habillé de rouge.

Il choppa sa sacoche entre ses crocs et la lui arracha.

 _« Comment il a fait ça ? C'est quoi cette créature ?! »_ Baragouina le sbire de surprise en fixant Tate.

Lottis arriva à son tour et ouvrit le sac en question pour fouiller son contenu pendant que l'homme cherchait désespérément à se sortir de l'amas de sable dans lequel il était tombé.

 _-Où est l'orbe ? Je ne le vois pas. Il est dans une de ses poches ?_

Demanda Lottis.

Tate prit forme humaine sous le regard sidéré du sbire, et attrapa fermement leur adversaire pour le sortir des sables afin de le fouiller au corps, mais ses poches étaient vides.

 _-Il n'a rien sur lui._

Répondit-il en le relâchant.

L'homme épousseta ses habits nerveusement.

 _-Bien sûr que je n'ai rien... L'orbe avait déjà disparu de sa boîte quand je suis venu la voler._

Assura-t-il.

 _-Il n'a pas l'air de mentir._

Admit Tate en scrutant les lignes de son visage. Mais il n'y voyait là que de la sincérité.

Du coup, Lottis lui rendit sa sacoche.

 _-On te croit... Mais je ne veux plus te revoir autour de notre campement, sinon, on t'enferme dans notre cage. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

Gronda-t-elle.

L'homme fit oui de la tête.

 _-Et tu diras à ce pauvre débile d'Harlan que je ne veux plus voir ses hommes traîner dans le désert, ou je me chargerais personnellement de lui botter ses fesses... Et même, je lui enfoncerais son hélicoptère là où je pense !_

Ajouta Lottis d'un air menaçant.

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement en attrapant ses affaires et s'empressa de remonter sur sa moto pour se sauver d'un air apeuré.

Lottis le regarda partir d'un air songeur et se frotta le menton tout en réfléchissant.

 _-Tate... Tu as dit que tu avais vu l'orbe ce matin ?_

 _-Oui, il était dans une petite boîte en bois. Le lieutenant était en train de la ranger dans la grosse malle sous la tente qui sert de remise. Cela voudrait donc dire que quelqu'un l'a volé ce matin sur le campement avant le passage de ce sbire._

Admit Tate.

 _-C'est étrange... Si ce n'est pas la Team Magma qui a pris l'orbe... Alors qui ?_

 _-Quelqu'un de notre campement tu crois ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Peut-être..._

 _-En y repensant, il ne s'est écoulé qu'environ une heure entre le moment où j'ai vu l'orbe et celui où le sbire de la Team Magma est arrivé... C'est donc forcément quelqu'un de notre campement._

Affirma Tate.

 _-Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas nous, ni Owen, car il était avec nous sous la tente. Et ça ne peut pas être ma sœur non plus, même si elle n'était pas avec nous à ce moment-là, elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Ça pourrait donc être n'importe qui du campement._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Est-ce qu'on doit dire au lieutenant que le sbire de la Team Magma n'était pas le voleur ?_

 _-Non. Si on veut coincer le vrai voleur, laissons-le croire que toutes les accusations partent vers le sbire de la Team Magma. Il ne sera que plus facile à coincer. D'autant plus si c'est un membre de la Team Aqua._

Dit Lottis d'une voix réfléchie.

Mais Tate semblait pensif suite à cette discussion, et observa longuement le sbire de la Team Magma s'enfuir au loin sous sa capuche rouge à cornes.

 _-Au fait Lottis. Du coup la Team Magma est votre Team rival c'est ça ? C'est quoi leurs objectifs à eux ?_

Demanda Tate d'une voix intéressée.

 _-Ne cherche pas. Ils sont mauvais, c'est tout, en particulier leur Admin Harlan qui n'arrête pas de harceler nos troupes. Ce ne sont que des crétins qui souhaitent réveiller Groudon afin de réveiller le Mont Chimnée et agrandir les terres de Hoenn avec des coulées de lave et une sécheresse mortelle. Et si jamais ils accomplissent leurs objectifs, la région entière sera en cendres et en feu._

Dit Lottis d'un air agressif, elle ne les portait visiblement pas dans son cœur et encore moins leur Admin Harlan.

 _-Je n'ai pas tellement l'impression que vos objectifs soient si différents que ça. Vos organisations sont opposées, mais similaires. Et peut-être que vous possédez également un point de vue extérieur et négatif sur leurs objectifs._

Proposa Tate.

 _-C'est faux. Nous on protège simplement les Pokémon marins. On ne va pas réduire toute la population sous les flammes. On souhaite faire monter le niveau de l'eau c'est vrai, mais ça n'implique pas de noyer tout le monde._

Trancha Lottis.

Tate lui adressa une grimace perplexe, mais préféra ne pas insister. Visiblement, Lottis détestait vraiment la Team Magma et il ignorait encore pourquoi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tate sentit une sensation pesante d'être observé. Il leva la tête et remarqua des dizaines d'yeux de Pokémon qui dépassaient du sable tout autour d'eux. Ils étaient encerclés.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Demanda Tate.

Lottis remarqua à son tour les paires d'yeux et sortit son ordinateur portable de sa sacoche, puis, l'alluma :

 _« Hippopotas. Il vit dans des endroits arides. Il exsude du sable granuleux au lieu de transpirer. Ce Pokémon vit en colonies. »_

 _-C'est un Pokémon de type sol._

Ajouta Lottis.

 _-Des Pokémon de type sol ? C'est ma chance !_

S'écria Tate en envoyant en avant la pokéball d'Ikana son osselait, car il ne restait plus que lui dans son équipe qui soit encore vraiment en état de combattre. Celui-ci sortit alors de sa pokéball et se tourna vers son maître.

 _-Ikana ! Il nous en faut un ! Prenons le plus gros qu'on trouvera !_

S'écria Tate.

Le petit osselait se tint prêt à attaquer, mais un Pokémon tout noir et plus gros que les autres sortit du sable au milieu de la colonie tout en grognant de façon agressive. Il semblait plus imposant que les Hippopotas et recracha une grande nuée de sable dans les airs à travers des orifices qui se trouvaient sur son dos. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une femelle et elle avait l'air d'être la matriarche de cette horde.

 _-Et lui, c'est quoi ?_

Demanda Tate.

Lottis dirigea son ordinateur vers lui pour le scanner.

 _« Hippodocus. Facilement irritable, il ouvre ses mâchoires au maximum pour intimider ses adversaires. Il emmagasine du sable qu'il expulse en tornades par les pores de sa peau pour attaquer. Le mâle est brun alors que sa femelle est de couleur noire. »_

 _-Il est de type sol aussi, c'est l'évolution d'Hippopotas._

Dit Lottis.

Tate se tourna vers Ikana d'un air décidé.

 _-Aldo a dit de capturer toujours le plus gros et le plus fort... Alors on va capturer celui-là !_

Dit-il en montrant l'hippodocus du doigt.

 _-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Tu devrais plutôt essayer d'attraper un des petits Hippopotas qui sont moins sauvages et plus dociles. Ils seront de meilleurs compagnons de route. La leçon du chartor ne t'a donc pas suffi ?_

S'exclama Lottis.

Mais Tate s'en moqua et fonça vers l'énorme Pokémon, la tête baissée.

 _-Je l'aurais prévenu..._

Soupira Lottis qui craignait le pire.

La seconde d'après, Ikana s'élança de toutes ses forces sur l'Hippodocus. Le combat fut difficile, car le petit osselait n'était pas habitué aux combats, mais Tate lui venait en aide en arrière et le soutenait dans l'affrontement. Il se changea même en spectrum et utilisa ses pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre pour maîtriser le Pokémon sauvage pendant qu'Ikana l'affaiblissait.

 _-On y est presque Ikana !_

Cria Tate en reprenant sa forme humaine alors que l'osselait évitait une forte attaque jet de sable.

Mais d'un coup, l'hippodocus plongea dans le sol et disparut complètement dedans. Il venait d'utiliser l'attaque tunnel.

Tate et Ikana scrutèrent les alentours, mais après une interminable attente, l'énorme Pokémon jaillit des sables et ouvrit sa grande gueule béante sur Tate pour l'avaler.

Ikana poussa un cri de peur et fit un grand bond en arrière pour se cacher derrière Lottis alors que son maître avait disparu de son champ de vision : l'Hippopotas avait replongé dans le sol avec Tate dans sa gueule.

.

 **Chapitre 102 : Une sacrée chute.**

Quand l'Hippodocus ressortit quelques minutes plus tard du sable, il recracha Tate sur Lottis et Ikana. Il leur grogna dessus d'un air menaçant et reparti aussitôt après de là où il était pour s'enfuir avec les Hippopotas sauvages. Tate venait de louper sa chance pour le capturer et le Pokémon était maintenant parti.

 _-Ho non..._

Gémit Tate d'un air particulièrement déçu.

 _-Ça va Tate ? Il ne t'a pas blessé ?!_

S'écria Lottis d'une voix inquiète en se penchant sur lui. Tate se releva alors et regarda le sol dans une expression cassée.

 _-J'ai raté... Je l'ai raté, il est parti..._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave..._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Je suis un champion pathétique. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'attraper... Je n'arriverais jamais à réunir une bonne équipe pour mon arène._

Se lamenta Tate.

 _-Écoute Tate. Je sais que tu admires Aldo, mais il ne t'a pas donné de bons conseils. Essaye d'attraper un Pokémon moins puissant comme un des petits Hippopotas. Et entraîne-le pour qu'il devienne bon en combat. Il n'y a aucun mérite à faire combattre un Pokémon déjà fort sans l'avoir toi-même entraîné._

 _-Mais Lottis... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le rendre fort..._

Dit Tate.

 _-Ce sont tes Pokémon, ta famille. Tu dois leur faire confiance. Ils deviendront plus puissants si tu crois en eux. Comme Ikana. Tu dois lui faire plus confiance au lieu de le préserver des combats comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure contre Nero._

Expliqua Lottis.

Tate ne répondit rien, mais Lottis n'avait pas tort. Il avait cru en Kenny pendant son combat et Kenny s'était débrouillé comme un chef alors qu'il était pourtant désavantagé contre le chapignon. Et inversement, le flobio de Nero avait évolué, car son maître comptait sur lui et croyait en lui. Et cela l'avait rendu plus fort. Il devait donc faire la même chose s'il voulait devenir un bon champion d'arène.

Mais d'un coup, Tate se figea et se souvint de quelque chose d'important :

 _-Ho non... J'ai failli oublier Owen ! Personne ne le surveille et il est resté dehors !_

Au campement, le jeune Owen était effectivement sans aucune surveillance. Ou presque. Car Blase, un des sbires de la Team Aqua à la carrure imposante de rugbyman était resté sur le terrain et était posé à quelques mètres de lui seulement. Mais il avait la tête plongée dans son sac et semblait à présent trop absorbé par son contenu pour faire attention au jeune prisonnier.

 _« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il regarde comme ça, mais c'est ma chance ! »_

Pensa Owen dans un sourire victorieux.

Il jeta tout de même un regard prudent en arrière au cas où Adriane ou Sighrid le surveilleraient. Mais non. Les autres sbires de la Team Aqua, semblaient eux aussi l'avoir zappé, étant beaucoup trop absorbés par le vol de l'orbe de la mer. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs tous attroupés devant une des tentes du campement : Adriane sautait d'hystérie devant le Lieutenant en le traitant d'incompétent pour ne pas avoir correctement fermé le coffre à clef, Sighrid se curait les ongles un peu en arrière, l'air de se foutre des événements, et Nero ronchonnait de mécontentement qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir reprendre son combat, comme si c'était plus important que la disparition de l'orbe.

L'occasion de fuir était donc trop belle pour Owen, il fallait qu'il se sauve. Il courut alors de toutes ses forces afin de prendre la poudre d'escampette et fila jusqu'à de très gros rochers empilés les uns sur les autres dans lesquels il pourrait se cacher.

Il escalada aussitôt après plusieurs amas rocheux à la hâte, et se faufila dans la première crevasse qu'il put trouver un peu plus loin. Puis, il se retrouva dans un petit tunnel étroit et marcha prudemment jusqu'à une sortie droit devant, situé à quelques mètres de lui.

 _-Super, j'ai pu échapper à cette maudite Team Aqua !_

Se dit Owen d'une voix soulagée.

Il se précipita ensuite vers le petit passage par lequel passaient de fins rayons de lumière. Mais au moment d'approcher de cette sortie inespérée qui le conduirait à la liberté, un bruit sourd surgit du sol dans un _« CRAC ! »_ et la plaque de pierre sur laquelle il marchait se déroba brutalement sous ses pieds.

 _« Haaa ! »_ Cria le petit garçon dans une chute libre. Il tomba alors -heureusement pour lui, en vue de la hauteur- sur un gros tas de sable qui rendit son atterrissage moins difficile et roula un peu plus loin jusqu'à un mur. Mais il s'était tout de même fait très mal et s'était déboîté l'épaule à cause du choc.

Owen se releva douloureusement, il voulut appeler son Pokémon à l'aide, mais la pokéball s'était détachée de sa ceinture pendant sa chute et avait roulé plus loin. Et malheureusement pour lui, il faisait noir et il n'y voyait absolument rien.

 _« Nous sommes perdus... Je vais finir en Tutafeh. »_ Se lamenta Owen en cherchant désespérément sa pokéball dans le noir en tâtant la moindre parcelle du sol avec sa main encore valide.

Mais il ne trouvait que du sable, du sable, et encore du sable.

Au bout d'une heure de recherches, Owen dut se résoudre à s'asseoir un peu sur le sol en étant toujours dans le noir total. Car il fatiguait, sa pokéball était toujours introuvable et son épaule lui faisait terriblement mal.

D'un coup, une douce voix féminine l'interpella au-dessus de sa tête. _« C'est ici ? »_ Fit la voix. Son cœur fit un bond de soulagement, on venait à son secours.

 _-Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il est là ? Je ne le vois pas._

Fit à nouveau la douce voix, elle raisonnait dans la cavité dans laquelle il était tombé.

 _-Oui, je le sais à cause du regard noir. Heureusement que mon attaque est encore active sur lui, parce que sinon, il aurait fini desséché ici au fond du désert. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de venir le chercher dans un endroit pareil..._

Soupira une voix masculine que Owen reconnut immédiatement... Surtout avec cet accent british si particulier, ça ne pouvait être que Tate.

 _-Il a dû tomber en bas, regarde... Il fait tout noir, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait mal dans sa chute..._

Répondit la jeune femme, soucieuse.

Owen se doutait maintenant qu'il s'agissait de Lottis.

 _-Je suis ici ! Je suis blessé ! Et j'ai perdu mon Pokémon dans le noir !_

Cria alors Owen à leur attention.

Lottis attrapa aussitôt un de ses Pokémon et libéra Chaussette à ses pieds. L'elecsprint sembla ravi de pouvoir sortir un peu et jappa positivement en regardant sa maîtresse.

 _-Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Utilise ton attaque flash, ma louloutte._

Dit Lottis dans un sourire en se penchant sur son elecsprint pour lui caresser la tête. Le Pokémon écouta sa maîtresse et s'illumina comme une ampoule.

Lottis et Tate se penchèrent alors en avant pour évaluer la hauteur et trouvèrent immédiatement Owen grâce à la lumière de Chaussette, il semblait recroquevillé de douleur dans son coin.

 _-Je le vois. Tu vas le chercher ?_

Demanda Lottis à Tate.

 _-Ok, je vais essayer de retrouver la pokeball du petit._

Dit Tate, qui pouvait voir dans le noir puisqu'il était un spectrum, mais la lumière de Chaussette éclairait tout de même un peu la salle d'en bas. Puis, Tate utilisa ses pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre pour descendre doucement jusqu'à l'étage du dessous. Il lévitait tel un Pokémon spectre avec une aura violette qui émanait autour de lui, et tout ça sous le regard étonné et intrigué d'Owen.

 _-Com... Comment as-tu fait ça ?!_

S'étonna le petit garçon, une fois que Tate fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

 _-Je suis ''en quelque sorte'' né avec des pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre... Voilà tout._

Répondit Tate sans plus entrer dans les détails.

 _-Vraiment ? C'est incroyable._

Dit Owen en se levant et en se tenant son bras endolori.

 _-Mais ne le répète à personne, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te manger tout cru._

Susurra Tate d'un air sournois en se penchant sur le jeune garçon. Owen lui jeta alors un regard horrifié en écarquillant les yeux, se demandant s'il plaisantait.

 _-Bon... on récupère ton archéomire, et on sort d'ici._

Ajouta Tate d'une voix caverneuse tout en attrapant Owen sous son bras, tel un déménageur. Après avoir vite fait le tour de la salle, il trouva finalement la petite pokeball dans le sable et la récupéra au sol en la faisant voler vers lui avec ses pouvoirs de spectrum.

D'un coup, Chaussette se dressa sur ses pattes, en alerte, et tira sur le pantalon de Lottis pour la prévenir de quelque chose. La jeune femme se pencha en avant, l'air de comprendre : son elecsprint avait visiblement flairé quelque chose de très intéressant.

 _-Comme toujours, tu trouves du premier coup d'œil les reliques archéologiques les plus intéressantes. Bravo ma belle._

Marmonna Lottis à son Pokémon tout en lui caressant la tête pour la remercier.

Lottis interpella aussitôt après Tate de vive voix alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à remonter avec ses pouvoirs de lévitation.

 _-Tate, regarde le mur !_

S'écria la jeune femme d'un air très intéressé.

Tate se tourna alors vers le mur le plus proche et constata effectivement que celui-ci était recouvert d'une très vieille écriture. Il y avait même des dessins de Groudon et de Kyogre dessus.

 _-Tu vois quoi ? Ce sont bien des écritures ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Je vois des gravures et des dessins, il y en a beaucoup. Tu veux descendre avec Chaussette pour y jeter un œil ?_

Proposa Tate.

 _-Non c'est bon, merci. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Ramène Owen que je regarde sa blessure, c'est le plus urgent pour le moment. On reviendra ici avec l'équipe d'archéologues de la Team Aqua plus tard._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Comme tu veux._

Dit Tate d'une voix égale.

Peu après, il remonta Owen et le sortit dehors à la lumière du soleil afin que Lottis regarde son bras. Owen avait très mal à l'épaule, mais il ne semblait pas s'être cassé un os.

La jeune archéologue examina attentivement son bras et le bougea de différentes façons pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de casse. Et c'est une sorte de scanner, qu'elle avait dans son sac, qui lui confirma son diagnostic quand elle le passa sur son bras.

 _-C'est une simple luxation de l'épaule, et pas de casse. Tu as de la chance, j'ai un certificat de médecine sur les Pokémon. Je devrais pouvoir te remettre ça en place. Et dans quelques minutes, ton bras sera de nouveau comme neuf._

Dit Lottis d'une voix calme.

 _-Mais... Je ne suis pas un Pokémon._

Balbutia Owen en ouvrant des yeux inquiets.

 _-Oui c'est vrai, et c'est la première fois que je soigne un humain ! Mais j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être bien différent d'un Pokémon !_

Ria Lottis en attrapant Owen. Le garçon entr'ouvrit la bouche d'un air terrorisé, on aurait dit que Lottis s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

 _-Euuu... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée..._

Gémissait Owen.

- _Par contre, la remise en place du bras se fait sans anesthésie... Ça risque de ne pas être très agréable pour toi mon petit !_

Ajouta Lottis à un Owen qui tenta de s'enfuir. Mais Tate agrippa fermement le petit garçon dans une nouvelle prise de judo pour que Lottis puisse lui remettre son épaule en place.

Lottis attrapa alors le bras de Owen et le regarda d'un air rassurant dans les yeux, alors que celui-ci arborait un visage des plus livides.

 _-Bon mon petit, on y va à 10. Prêt ?_

Owen fit non de la tête.

 _-1... 2..._

 _« CRAC ! »_ D'un geste vif, Lottis venait de lui remboîter l'épaule.

 _-Ghaaa !_

Cria Owen.

 _-Tu avais dit que tu compterais jusqu'à 10, sorcière !_

Râla de nouveau Owen dans un blâme tout en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

 _-Il a raison, ça ne se fait pas de mentir aux enfants, vilaine fille._

Rétorqua Tate d'une voix passablement amusée.

 _-Ouai mais ton bras est remis en place. C'est le principal._

Fit Lottis en rappelant Chaussette dans sa pokeball.

Owen grommela dans son coin en récupérant son archéomire. Il agita ensuite maladroitement son bras de haut en bas, afin de vérifier si Lottis n'avait pas encore plus bousillé son épaule. Mais visiblement, tout avait été remis correctement en place.

En relevant son nez en l'air, il remarqua Tate qui se penchait à présent sur lui d'un air grave :

 _-Au fait, je t'avais interdit de t'enfuir. Mais encore une fois, tu ne m'as pas écouté. C'est ton tout dernier avertissement, avant que je ne me fâche vraiment. Compris ?_

Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

Owen fit silencieusement _''oui''_ de la tête, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne tiendrait pas cette promesse. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : s'enfuir d'ici.

 _-Bon les garçons, vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Je reviens._

Dit soudainement Lottis qui avait l'intention d'aller soulager sa vessie un peu à l'écart.

 _-Oui, oui. Vas-y._

Dit Tate d'un air égal.

Mais dès que Lottis fut suffisamment éloignée, Tate s'empressa de sortir une mèche de cheveux argentés de la poche extérieure de sa veste.

 _-J'ai bien fait de conserver les cheveux de l'autre bouffon._

Dit Tate dans un ricanement sournois.

Owen jeta un regard intrigué vers Tate, se demandant ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Mais il l'observa d'un air abasourdi sortir ensuite une poupée vaudou de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle ressemblait à une petite figurine humaine avec une tête grossière, des bras et des jambes et était faite entièrement de petites cordelettes blanches.

Tate enroula avec soin les cheveux de Nero autour du cou de la poupée et la rangea à nouveau dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Puis, il sortit un long clou rouillé de la poche de son pantalon. Ce qui étonna Owen vu que le clou avait l'air plus long que la poche en elle-même.

 _-C... Comment tu as fait ça ?_

Baragouina Owen en levant le doigt vers lui.

Tate ne répondit rien, et plaça le clou en haut de son crâne. Et d'un geste fort, rapide et précis, enfonça le clou dans son crâne avec le plat de sa main.

Owen étouffa alors un cri d'horreur en plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche. Et observa dans une expression particulièrement horrifiée Tate qui secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Comme s'il voulait faire disparaître une gêne.

 _-Haaaa... ça pique un peu !_

Dit-il.

Owen ne le savait pas, mais Tate venait d'employer une attaque malédiction sur Nero, afin d'abattre la malchance sur lui.

Peu après, Lottis fut vite de retour parmi eux, et prit place sur un rocher semblable à un banc de pierre. Puis, elle appela les garçons.

Il était déjà plus de midi à force de cavaler dans le désert et les estomacs commençaient à crier famine.

Une fois le déjeuner fini et les Pokémon de Tate soignés, tout le monde suivit calmement Lottis jusqu'au campement où ils y retrouvèrent Adriane et toute l'équipe de la Team Aqua... Mais aussi Nero qui jetait des regards provocateurs à Tate qui le lui rendit au moment même où ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

.

 **Chapitre 103 : L'issue du combat.**

Au beau milieu du campement de la Team Aqua, Lottis ignora l'échange de regards brûlants entre Nero et Tate. Car elle avait plus important à faire : signaler l'existence de la grotte et des gravures sur les murs, non loin du site sur lequel ils travaillaient. Elle se dirigea donc immédiatement vers le Lieutenant Halvard en tenant leur petit prisonnier Owen par la main afin qu'il ne se sauve pas.

 _-Une grotte ? Vraiment ? Et bien c'est parfait, nous irons demain faire quelques fouilles là-bas._

Répondit le Lieutenant Halvard en remerciant Lottis.

 _-J'attends toujours mon chèque, au fait._

Dit Lottis d'un ton désagréable.

 _-Oui, oui... Je vais le faire._

Répondit l'homme d'un air égal, comme s'il s'en moquait.

 _-Vous me répétez la même rengaine en boucle depuis des mois. Mais vous ne le faites pas. Et je pense que vous ne le ferez jamais._

Dit alors Lottis d'une voix agacée. Sa patience avait des limites, surtout quand ses comptes arrivaient dans le rouge.

À ces mots, l'homme lui jeta un regard en coin, semblant sourire, mais n'y répondit rien. Il se foutait effectivement bien d'elle.

 _-On va voir si tu vas sourire encore longtemps._

Grinça Lottis d'un air mauvais en détournant les talons.

Owen suivit Lottis, l'air intrigué par la scène, mais n'osa rien dire. Le Lieutenant Halvard, lui, sembla rester impassible et retourna à ses occupations comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

De son côté, Tate se dirigea tout de suite vers Nero et lui adressa un sourire mauvais et narquois.

 _-Il me semble que notre combat n'est pas encore terminé._

 _-Effectivement, nous avons été interrompus... Mais tu n'avais pas la moindre chance contre mon laggron. Souhaites-tu quand même poursuivre le match maintenant, ou bien tu vas gentiment déclarer forfait et me laisser ma Lottis ?_

Répondit Nero sur un ton condescendant.

Tate émit un grognement courroucé à l'entente de ces paroles. _« Ma Lottis »._ Il avait maintenant des envies folles furieuses de faire disparaître Nero dans le désert. Il esquissa alors un long sourire sournois.

 _-Parfait. Réglons nos affaires, maintenant._

Trancha Tate en partant devant.

Nero prit sa suite et essaya de suivre sa marche rapide vers une zone dégagée plus loin. Mais en chemin, il trébucha malencontreusement sur un caillou et dégringola par terre la tête la première. Tate lui jeta un regard fourbe par-dessus son épaule, amusé par la scène. Il semblait très satisfait de son attaque malédiction, et il le savait, ce n'était que le début de ses malheurs.

Nero du se relever seul, car Tate ne lui tendit aucune main pour l'aider, préférant rester les mains dans les poches à le regarder. Puis une fois debout, Nero tenta de reprendre son sérieux tout en époussetant son pantalon :

 _-Comme nous avons chacun deux pokémon hors-jeu, je propose qu'on fasse un combat à un contre un. Ça te va ?_

Proposa Nero tout en remettant maintenant en place sur son nez ses lunettes rectangulaires qui venaient de tomber.

 _-Si tu veux._

Dit Tate qui se retenait de rire.

Les deux adversaires se firent ensuite face à face sur le même terrain où ils avaient combattu le matin même. Nero prit alors une pokéball à sa ceinture, et jeta une véritable provocation à Tate :

 _-Je vais te faire une fleur, puisque ton Crustabri ne faisait de toute façon pas le poids contre mon laggron... Je vais envoyer mon dernier pokémon. Peut-être que le match sera un peu plus équitable pour toi._

Ricana Nero qui semblait sûr de lui, en prenant la pokéball de son quatrième pokémon entre les doigts.

Tate fronça les sourcils devant la provocation, l'air encore plus fâché. Il voulut prendre son crustabri pour lui donner une bonne leçon, mais les paroles de Lottis résonnaient encore dans sa tête suite à son combat contre l'hippodocus : « _Ce sont tes pokémons, ta famille. Tu dois leur faire confiance. Ils deviendront plus puissants si tu crois en eux. Comme Ikana. Tu dois lui faire plus confiance au lieu de le préserver des combats comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure contre Nero. »_

 _-Très bien, je vais lui montrer moi... Mon Ikana chéri va lui faire mordre la poussière !_

Grogna Tate en reportant son choix sur son osselait. De plus, la chance devrait maintenant être avec lui, puisque le malheur s'était à présent abattu sur Nero.

Les deux adversaires envoyèrent alors leurs deux pokémon au combat tandis que plusieurs personnes, dont Lottis, Owen et sa sœur Adriane, arrivaient pour assister à la suite de leur combat. Mais la jeune archéologue tira aussitôt une grimace amère en réalisant la stupide bêtise de Tate : il avait envoyé Ikana au combat alors que celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre, puisque Tate le traitait toujours comme s'il s'agissait de son bébé. Le petit osselait avait même encore son accoutrement ridicule sur le dos avec son tee-shirt orange.

À sa vue, non seulement Nero se mit à rire dans un _« … C'est une blague ? »_ , mais aussi tous les sbires de la Team Aqua trouvèrent également la scène hilarante, car les habits d'Ikana allaient carrément le gêner pour le combat.

Lottis plaqua sa main de désespoir contre son visage.

 _-C'est pas vrai..._

Soupira-t-elle.

En face, la pokéball de Nero s'ouvrit à son tour... Et c'est un akwakwak, un pokémon humanoïde semblable à un canard bleu qui en sortit. Comme les trois autres pokémon de Nero, celui-ci semblait bien dressé et bon en combat. Il prit même une posture défensive pour s'apprêter à encaisser des coups.

Ikana quant à lui, regarda à droite et à gauche d'un air un peu inquiet. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation, et le pokémon en face n'avait pas l'air très sympathique à ses yeux. Il prit alors un air apeuré et recula d'un pas.

 _-Tu es sûr de vouloir combattre... Avec ça ?_

Lâcha alors Nero d'un ton arrogant. Mais il rigolait tellement qu'il s'en mordit accidentellement la langue à cause de la malédiction.

Malgré tout, Tate ne se laissa pas impressionner par son rival et s'adressa à Ikana pour l'encourager.

 _-Ikana, c'est un combat pokémon. Je compte sur toi pour le gagner ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !_

Ikana jeta un regard étonné en arrière vers Tate.

 _« Quoi ?! »_

Lâcha-t-il. Mais son maître pointa l'Akwakwak du doigt.

 _-Vas-y, n'est pas peur et utilise ton attaque charge-os !_

Dit Tate.

 _« Mais papa, je n'ai jamais attaqué de pokémon comme ça... »_ Bredouilla l'osselait d'un air intimidé. Car habituellement, Tate le soutenait toujours sous sa forme de pokémon pendant un combat et lui mâchait le travail. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait affronter cet adversaire seul et devant un public. Seulement, la voix de Nero passa par-dessus la sienne.

 _-Akwakwak, attaque pistolet à eau !_

Ikana tourna la tête vers son adversaire et le vit ouvrir son bec. L'attaque de type eau ne mit que quelques fractions de seconde à lui arriver dessus et expédia le pauvre Ikana à l'autre bout du terrain.

 _-Ikana !_

Cria Tate en voyant son pokémon atterrir dans le sable plus loin en arrière.

 _-Ne le laisse pas se relever !_

Cria Nero à son pokémon qui fit un grand bond et se jeta sur le petit osselait pour un plaquage au sol. Le coup mit immédiatement Ikana K.O qui était incapable de se lever. Tate se précipita alors sur eux et écarta l'Akwakwak de son petit d'un geste de la main.

 _-Ça suffit, arrête ! Ne lui fais plus de mal ! C'est encore un bébé !_

Criait Tate en attrapant l'osselait dans ses bras.

Nero esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et déporta son regard vers son Akwakwak.

 _-Super mon grand, on a gagné ! Je suis fier de toi !_

Dit-il d'une voix plus que ravie à son partenaire, puis, il courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se vautra lamentablement sur son akwakwak en arrivant dessus et tomba par terre avec lui. Malgré tout, Nero était fou de joie et continua d'enlacer son pokémon avec bonheur alors qu'il était par terre : il avait gagné son combat et il allait pouvoir garder Lottis. Mais Tate lui jeta un regard profondément mauvais et rancunier en tenant Ikana dans ses bras.

Nero ignora royalement la réaction de Tate et se tourna en étant toujours aussi radieux vers Lottis. Mais la jeune archéologue ne souriait absolument pas et semblait elle aussi très remontée.

 _-Lottis j'ai gag..._

 _-Tu as fait mal à Ikana ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, ce n'est qu'un bébé !_

Cria Lottis.

Nero sembla surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme et ouvrit grand la bouche en se relevant maladroitement. _« Mais... Ce n'est pas un bébé votre osselait... »_ Bafouilla-t-il d'un air confus. Elle lui passa sous le nez sans lui adresser un regard et se précipita vers Tate qui tenait encore Ikana dans ses bras.

 _-Il n'a rien ?!_

Demanda-t-elle inquiète en caressant la tête du petit osselait.

 _-Je ne sais pas, l'autre brute lui a fait un plaquage au sol._

Dit Tate d'un air grave.

Nero semblait sidéré par la scène, on aurait dit deux parents inquiets pour leur enfant de cinq ans qui venait de faire une chute à vélo.

 _-Vous êtes... sérieux... ?_

Bredouilla le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés en tirant une expression indescriptible, mais le petit osselait se mit à pleurer en agitant ses petites pattes pour attendrir encore plus ses ''parents''.

 _-Aww... Je suis là mon chéri..._

Dit Lottis en prenant Ikana dans ses bras pour le réconforter et le bercer.

L'osselait se calma sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, tira la langue à Nero qui se tenait dans le dos de celle-ci et lui balança son os dans la figure dans une attaque osmerang.

Nero, qui venait de se prendre le coup en pleine face, se tint aussitôt après son visage douloureux, remit en place ses lunettes rectangulaires et râla après le trio. Car Ikana venait de lui péter le nez.

 _-Mais ça ne va pas ?! Il m'a balancé son os ! Ce pokémon est mal élevé !_

 _-Il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Il est gentil !_

Rétorqua Lottis en resserrant son étreinte sur Ikana, mais cela semblait bien faire rire Tate qui en ricanait dans son coin.

Nero prit une grande inspiration pour lui répondre d'un air exaspéré :

 _-En attendant, j'ai gagné ce combat. Tu dois rester ma petite-amie comme convenu. Alors viens avec moi au lieu de rester avec ce... Ce psychopathe._

Tate voulut ouvrir la bouche d'un air contrarié, mais Lottis le devança en déposant Ikana dans ses bras.

 _-Ok, je vais venir avec toi. Et après quoi ? Tu vas me forcer à t'aimer ? Tu réalises que les règles de la ligue pokémon pour départager les relations amoureuses sont aussi stupides que celles où seules les personnes avec des noms de légumes peuvent devenir professeur pokémon ?_

Dit Lottis à Nero en le regardant dans les yeux.

Nero émit une longue grimace.

 _-Mais Lottis, ce n'est pas juste... Je t'aime et j'ai gagné ce combat..._

 _-Tu n'as rien gagné du tout, et je ne suis pas un trophée que tu peux remporter parce que ton pokémon a tapé sur celui de mon ami._

Cracha Lottis en lui tournant le dos pour repartir vers sa sœur. Adriane s'était d'ailleurs assise avec Owen sur un gros bloc de pierre pour observer le combat et avait sorti ses deux limagmas et son chartor.

Dans un geste, Nero attrapa Lottis par le poignet afin de la retenir.

 _-Les règles sont ce qu'elles sont. Si je gagnais ce match, tu devais rester ma petite-amie. Et j'ai gagné. Alors tu dois..._

Mais Lottis leva brutalement la main pour qu'il la lâche et commença à hausser la voix d'un ton au-dessus. Décidément, tout le monde lui tapait sur le système aujourd'hui.

 _-Je n'ai aucune envie de continuer cette relation qui ne mène nulle part._

Commença Lottis d'une voix menaçante.

Nero ouvrit la bouche pour défendre sa victoire :

 _\- Lottis, ne me quitte pas... J'ai quitté la Team Magma pour toi alors que j'allais être gradé et que j'avais un Irezumi... Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

Implora-t-il, le cœur lourd. Mais la jeune femme semblait maintenant aussi explosive qu'un volcan :

 _-J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus sortir avec toi, parce que je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour toi. Tu aurais dû plus prendre soin de notre relation plus tôt, si tu ne voulais pas me perdre. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Alors, arrête de réagir comme un gamin devant ta pathétique victoire et grandi un peu._

Déblatéra Lottis dans un rictus méprisant et en lui tournant le dos.

Nero sembla blessé par ces paroles et son expression triste se changea en un regard accusateur :

 _-De toute façon, quoi que je fasse, je ne serais jamais mieux à tes yeux qu'Arthur._

Insinua-t-il. Lottis fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et lui tourna le dos. Nero rappela alors son akwakwak et préféra partir la tête basse sans insister plus. Il voulait pleurer, mais pas devant tout le monde.

Tout en observant Nero s'éloigner vers les tentes du campement, et se manger un poteau sortit d'on ne sait où au coin de la figure au passage, Tate se remit à pouffer de rire devant le malheur de son rival, l'air vraiment enjoué. Mais Lottis lui jeta un regard fâché et l'interpella d'une voix dure.

 _-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te fait rire comme ça. Nero était mon meilleur ami._

Dit-elle d'un voix glaçante. Visiblement, cette rupture la touchait plus qu'elle ne laissait y paraître.

 _-Et bien... Eu..._

Commença Tate, alors que son sourire goguenard disparaissait subitement de son visage devant l'expression de son amie qui se durcissait.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'envoyer Ikana contre lui ? Tu sais qu'il ne sait pas se battre, et Nero avait des pokémon très bien entraînés au combat ! Tu voulais faire exprès de perdre ou quoi ?_

 _-Quoi ?! Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que je devais arrêter de le préserver. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je n'aurais jamais dû écouter tes conseils débiles au lieu d'envoyer mon bébé au combat !_

Râla Tate.

 _-Je le pensais quand je te disais d'arrêter de préserver Ikana et de lui apprendre à se défendre. Mais je ne t'avais jamais dit de l'envoyer carrément affronter les pokémon aquatiques de Nero !_

Devant Lottis et Tate qui commençaient à se disputer à son sujet, Ikana descendit des bras de son maître et les regarda d'un air désolé. Tout ça était de sa faute, et il se sentait coupable d'avoir perdu son match contre l'Akwakwak de Nero.

 _« Ho non, à cause de moi, papa et maman vont se séparer ! »_ Pensa Ikana en posant d'un air catastrophé ses petites pattes sur le haut de son crâne.

Toute sa vie il avait profité d'être materné par Lottis et Tate et il n'avait jamais vraiment appris à se défendre et se battre comme un véritable pokémon. Il avait en plus promis à Tate qu'il se battrait à ses côtés pour tenir son arène, et il avait failli à sa tâche en perdant ce combat pour lui. Car Tate comptait sur lui.

Trop occupés à se rejeter mutuellement la faute l'un sur l'autre, Tate et Lottis ne remarquèrent pas Ikana qui retira ses habits et partit à toute allure seul dans le désert.

 _-Il y a Ikana qui vient de se sauver._

Dit alors Adriane d'une voix tranquille tout en interrompant les deux amis en pleine dispute.

.

 **Chapitre 104 : La fugue du petit osselait.**

 _-Vous allez où ?_

Demanda Sighrid en voyant que Lottis, Adriane, Tate et Owen partaient ensemble hors du campement. Le chartor d'Adriane les suivait d'ailleurs et semblait très heureux de sa balade, crachant joyeusement de la fumée par ses trous de nez et son derrière.

 _-Ikana s'est sauvé... Nous partons à sa recherche. On sera normalement de retour tout à l'heure._

Répondit Lottis.

 _-Ikana... Un de vos Pokémon ?_

Questionna Sighrid d'un air étonné au groupe.

 _-Oui, mon osselait. C'est un osselait tout vert et c'est mon premier Pokémon. Je tiens énormément à lui, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse du mal ou ne se perde dans le désert._

Répondit Tate d'un air inquiet.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien._

Dit Lottis d'un air réconfortant en caressant le bras de Tate.

 _-Un osselait vert ?! Tu veux dire... Un osselait shiney ?_

En déduit Sighrid d'un air particulièrement intéressée.

 _-Oui, il est shiney._

Approuva le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Tu as bon goût. Moi je ne capture que des Pokémon shiney. Je trouve les Pokémon ordinaires... Moches et inintéressants. Je n'ai que des Pokémon shiney sur moi._

Fit Sighrid dans un sourire enchanté.

 _-V... Vraiment ?!_

S'étonna Tate en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Adriane répondit pour elle :

 _-Oui, depuis que l'on connaît Sighrid, elle n'a toujours eu que des Pokémon shiney sur elle ! C'est incroyable, elle a même une amulette qui les attire dans son sac ! Mais ce n'est pas étonnant... Son père est un très gros collectionneur de Pokémon, elle tient cet objet rarissime de lui._

 _-C'est exact. Mais mon père n'a pas que des shineys. Il a aussi des Pokémon extra rares et même des classés comme ''légendaires''. Croyez-le ou non. Mais il a une collection énorme dans son parc !_

Répondit la concernée d'un air ravi.

Elle sortit alors une sorte de cristal d'un bleu profond attaché à une cordelette et le montra au groupe. La pierre était si jolie et délicate qu'elle brillait comme un diamant et scintillait sous les rayons du soleil. Les éclats de lumière rappelaient la peau brillante des Pokémon shineys.

 _-C'est un charme chroma. C'est la pierre qui attire les Pokémon shineys. Cette pierre est extrêmement difficile à se procurer et coûte affreusement cher._

Expliqua-t-elle en remettant le précieux objet dans sa poche. Puis, elle attrapa une de ses pokéballs : toutes ses pokéballs étaient entièrement rouges aux bordures noires. Elles étaient rondes, mais avaient les côtés un peu creusés et avaient l'air de coûter elles aussi une fortune, car leurs coques étaient vernies et émaillées.

 _-Mon cher Tate. Je vais t'aider à retrouver ton osselait._

Dit Sighrid d'une voix douce en ouvrant sa pokéball.

Un feunard à neuf queues et au délicat pelage bleu argenté sortit alors de sa petite balle. Il avait un museau fin et le regard vif. Son poil brillait comme du cristal et reflétait les rayons du soleil.

Les feunards normaux possédaient normalement un poil jaune pâle alors que celui-ci était bleu. Tout comme Ikana, il s'agissait donc bien un Pokémon shiney.

 _-Ho... Il est magnifique !_

S'écria Tate en se penchant sur le fabuleux renard afin de le caresser.

 _-Je constate que ton goupix a évolué !_

Dit Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-Oui, nous avons gagné beaucoup de matchs contre la Team Magma récemment. Elle est devenue plus forte._

Approuva la jeune femme.

 _-Et tu l'as trouvé et capturé toi-même ?_

Questionna Tate.

 _-Non. Feunard est mon premier Pokémon. Et elle est un cadeau de mon père._

Répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire. Elle se pencha ensuite sur son Pokémon pour lui parler d'une voix douce.

 _-Tate a perdu son osselait. Peux-tu le retrouver ? Il s'est égaré dans le désert._

Le Pokémon répondit positivement à sa demande, se tourna vers Tate pour le renifler et commença ensuite à humer l'air d'un air concentré.

Le groupe suivit le feunard un bon moment dans le désert, Ikana s'était visiblement beaucoup éloigné et Tate avait l'air de se faire beaucoup de sang d'encre pour son petit.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, ils le retrouvèrent assis en haut d'un grand rocher. Il s'était aventuré jusqu'à une zone rocailleuse et très escarpée entourée de falaises. Tate poussa un long soupir de soulagement et couru jusqu'à lui, puis escalada à mains nues les tas de pierres pour atteindre Ikana.

 _-Ikana ! Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, tu n'aurais pas dû t'enfuir comme ça !_

Le gronda gentiment Tate en le prenant dans ses bras.

 _-Pardon papa..._

Répondit l'osselait, ses yeux étaient rougis par ses larmes.

Tate continua de le serrer conte lui en caressant son dos, mais le petit osselait reprit la parole d'un air abattu.

 _-Je suis désolé d'avoir perdu ce combat. Il comptait beaucoup pour toi. Je t'ai déçu..._

Fit-il d'une voix basse.

 _-Ne dit pas de bêtises. Tu as fait de ton mieux, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Et tu ne me décevras jamais, car tu seras toujours mon bébé._

Lui répondit Tate avec douceur.

Plus bas, le groupe semblait attendre que Tate récupère Ikana pour repartir au campement. Mais d'un coup, le chartor d'Adriane et le feunard de Sighrid semblèrent regarder les alentours, l'air alerte et sur leurs gardes.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?_

Demanda Adriane à Sighrid.

Lottis regarda à son tour les deux Pokémon en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Ils ont dû sentir quelque chose. Des Pokémon peut-être._

Proposa Lottis.

 _-Oui, je crois bien._

Affirma Sighrid en levant le nez vers les falaises et en recoiffant la longue mèche d'or qui tombait devant ses yeux.

D'un coup, une bonne centaine d'hippopotas apparurent en haut des falaises, semblant les encercler. Lottis entr'ouvrit la bouche, ils étaient encore plus nombreux que ceux qu'ils avaient croisés tout à l'heure. Il s'agissait d'une horde différente et les Pokémon qui la constituaient étaient bien plus nombreux.

 _-Encore des hippopotas..._

Souffla Lottis.

 _-Et ceux-là ? C'est aussi des hippopotas ?_

Demanda Adriane à sa sœur en montrant plusieurs Pokémon plus gros dans leurs dos. Lottis et Sighrid se retournèrent et remarquèrent que trois hippodocus bruns étaient apparus au milieu des sables. Seules leurs grosses têtes dépassaient du sol et ils semblaient très en colère.

 _-Non Adriane, ce sont des hippodocus, leur évolution._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Nous sommes sûrement sur leur territoire. Nous ne devrions pas rester là, c'est trop dangereux..._

Relata Sighrid d'une voix grave, en se tournant vers les sœurs Asuna et Owen.

 _-Ils sont dangereux à ce point ?!_

Demanda Adriane en ouvrant grands les yeux.

 _-Les hippopotas, pas vraiment. Mais en revanche, les hippodocus sont très territoriaux et agressifs. Ils chargent les humains si ceux-ci approchent de trop près. Et bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air, hippodocus est l'un des Pokémon les plus dangereux qui existent !_

Assura Sighrid d'un air sombre.

Lottis approuva ces paroles.

 _-Oui, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas rester là..._

Tate et Ikana avaient aussi remarqué les Pokémon semblables à des hippopotames des sables, et s'empressèrent de redescendre. Les filles ne voulaient pas s'attarder devant le danger, mais Ikana interpella Tate.

 _-Attends, c'est notre chance. Tu voulais attraper un de ces Pokémon._

Dit-il dans sa langue de Pokémon.

 _-Oui c'est vrai. Mais il serait plus prudent de partir, ils sont trop nombreux._

Lui répondit Tate en se penchant sur lui sans trop réaliser qu'il répondait à son osselait devant tout le monde. Et d'autant plus devant Sighrid qui le fixait maintenant avec un grand intérêt.

 _-Mais Tate, l'occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas. Nous devons essayer. Dis aux filles de partir devant._

Répondit Ikana.

 _-Oui, tu as raison._

Dit Tate d'un air entendu.

Il se releva ensuite et se tourna vers les filles et Owen.

 _-Partez devant et prenez Blue avec vous au cas où. C'est un type eau, il vous défendra contre des types sol._

 _-Tu ne viens pas ?_

S'étonna Lottis en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Je vais essayer de capturer un des hippopotas pour mon arène. C'est ma chance. Je vous rejoins après._

 _-Mais c'est trop dangereux._

Dit Adriane.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'aime le goût du risque. Et je sais me défendre._

Répondit Tate.

 _-D'accord... Mais sois prudent._

Capitula Lottis en sortant la pokeball de son aligatueur Blue pour le libérer.

Les filles et Owen partirent aussitôt après devant avec l'aligatueur sous le regard circonspect de Sighrid. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers Tate et Ikana et se retourna ensuite vers Lottis en essayant de la suivre.

 _-Vous allez le laisser seul ?!_

 _-Il sait ce qu'il fait. Ne t'en fais pas._

Répondit Lottis alors que son petit groupe s'éloignait du danger.

 _-Et ça lui prend souvent de parler comme ça avec son osselait ? Il arrive à comprendre le langage des Pokémon ?_

Questionna Sighrid.

 _-Tate aime énormément Ikana, c'est pour ça qu'il arrive si bien à le comprendre._

Répondit simplement Lottis. Mais cela ne sembla pas vraiment convaincre la jeune femme.

Et c'est Owen, qui lui confirma ses doutes :

 _-Le comprendre ? Il fait plus que le comprendre. Il a clairement entendu ce que lui disait l'osselait et entretenu une réelle discussion avec lui. Votre ami n'est pas une personne normale... Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'observer faire des choses... Surnaturelles._

Affirma le petit garçon d'un air déconcerté, tout en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Sighrid continuait de l'écouter.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il est en réalité ? Un hybride ?_

Continua de questionner Owen en dévisageant Lottis.

La jeune archéologue lui jeta un regard mal à l'aise, se rappelant que Owen avait le pouvoir de parler aux Pokémon et donc, de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, et il avait clairement compris que Tate pouvait parler lui aussi aux Pokémon. Et pour cause, il était lui même un Pokémon ! Il était-donc grillé.

 _-Tu as l'imagination trop fertile mon petit._

Dit Lottis en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

 _-Eh oui, les enfants de nos jours... Ils regardent trop de dessins animés !_

Approuva Adriane en tapotant à son tour le dos du pauvre garçon qui s'était mis à ronchonner de mécontentement dans son coin.

 _-Oui, c'est ça... L'imagination trop fertile..._

Murmura pour elle-même Sighrid, maintenant convaincue que Tate avait réellement quelque chose de ''spécial''. Mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi.

.

 **Chapitre 105 : L'impératrice des sables.**

Du côté de Tate et Ikana, le garçon se retrouva entouré par les hippopotas et les hippodocus. Tous semblaient très en colère de voir un intrus sur leur territoire, et grognaient sur lui d'un air menaçant en expulsant des tonnes de sable en l'air.

 _-Va-t'en de chez nous, intrus ! Ou nous te piétinerons toi et ton minuscule compagnon vert !_

Cria un des hippodocus.

 _-Ou bien on te noiera sous des flots de sable et on t'enterrera dans le désert !_

Gronda un autre.

 _-Parts de chez nous ! Parts de chez nous, ou on te chargera !_

Fit un troisième.

Tate ignora les avertissements et se pencha sur Ikana pour lui parler à voix basse.

 _-Bon, Lottis m'a dit d'attraper un des petits hippopotas. Je vais donc devoir hypnotiser les trois gros hippodocus. Ensuite tu m'aideras à affaiblir un des hippopotas pour l'attraper._

Lui dit-il.

Mais Ikana secoua la tête de façon négative.

 _-Non, Aldo a dit qu'on devait attraper le plus gros et le plus fort. Si on veut la meilleure équipe pour notre arène, il nous faut les Pokémon les plus puissants._

Expliqua l'osselait. Mais Tate lui répondit :

 _-Lottis a dit que c'était trop dangereux. Nous devons attraper un Pokémon plus faible et l'entraîner._

 _-Peut-être. Mais braver les risques, redoubler d'efforts et ne jamais baisser les bras pour obtenir ce que tu désires, c'est aussi devenir meilleur. Si tu entraînes un Pokémon déjà puissant, il deviendra encore plus puissant. Alors il ne faut pas renoncer devant les difficultés et tout faire pour réussir, car posséder le Pokémon le plus puissant dans tes rangs et avoir son respect a aussi son mérite._

Dit Ikana qui savait se montrer convaincant.

 _-Eh bien... Ce n'est pas faux non plus... Je dois bien l'avouer._

Admit Tate.

 _-Laisse-moi attraper le plus gros des hippodocus pour toi. Je veux te montrer ma valeur. Et cette fois-ci, je ne me cacherais pas devant le danger._

Dit Ikana en plaçant son os sur son épaule.

Tate attrapa la petite patte libre d'Ikana dans ses mains d'un air entendu. Ils allaient capturer un hippodocus.

 _-Ok, let's go !_

Dit Tate en se relevant, suivi par Ikana. C'était décidé, ils allaient capturer un hippodocus.

Tate et Ikana se placèrent ensuite devant les trois hippodocus bruns, des mâles, qui le toisaient lui et Ikana de toute leur hauteur. Ils tapaient des pieds sur le sable avec hargne et grognaient d'un air belliqueux pour les impressionner. Mais cela ne marcha pas, et les deux compagnons ne bougèrent pas devant l'intimidation.

En haut des falaises rocheuses, la centaine d'hippopotas semblaient retenir leurs souffles et observaient leurs aînés en se demandant s'ils allaient leur charger dessus et les tuer.

Tate se présenta alors au groupe d'hippopotas et d'Hippodocus en parlant avec sa langue de Pokémon afin de mieux capter leur attention :

 _-Je m'appelle Tate Kikuko. Et je souhaite affronter l'un d'entre vous, le plus fort de préférence, pour le prendre dans mon équipe._

Dit Tate d'une voix claire et audible.

Les hippodocus échangèrent un regard dérouté devant sa demande, et se penchèrent les uns sur les autres pour échanger des messes basses :

 _« Il est là pour capturer l'un d'entre nous. »_ Chuchota l'un. _« C'est un dresseur, nous devons l'attaquer et défendre la horde. »_ Répondit l'autre. _« Il veut juste un combat contre le plus fort d'entre nous. Il ne touchera_ _probablement pas aux petits. »_ Dit un autre.

Finalement, un des trois mâles leva la tête et grogna sur Tate.

 _-Nous ne sommes pas intéressés. Vas-t'en ou on te réduit en miettes !_

S'exclama-t-il.

Tate croisa les bras, refusant de céder.

 _-Je ne partirais pas sans un combat contre le plus fort d'entre vous._

Dit-il. Ikana secoua la tête positivement.

Les trois Pokémon lancèrent alors un regard mauvais à Tate, et le chargèrent dans l'intention de le piétiner et l'écraser avec une puissante attaque piétisol. Mais Tate se montra plus rapide et s'envola avec ses pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre avec Ikana dans les bras. Il était maintenant en lévitation, et les attaques de type sol ne pouvaient donc plus avoir le moindre effet sur lui.

 _-Comment a-t-il fait ça ?!_

Cracha de surprise un des mâles alors qu'il faisait trembler le sol sous ses pieds.

 _-Vous ne me faites pas peur._

Dit Tate dans un sourire poli.

Les trois hippodocus levèrent la tête vers le ciel, l'air frustré, mais un bruit sourd résonna dans un fracas sous leurs pattes, et un quatrième hippodocus d'une taille impressionnante apparue d'en dessous les sables.

Les trois Pokémon, surpris, s'éloignèrent et se tassèrent dans un coin en observant leur congénère se dégager de son tunnel. Il s'agissait là d'une femelle plus grosse et imposante qu'eux, elle était de couleur noire, comme toutes les femelles hippodocus. Et en vue de la réaction des trois mâles, Tate comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait là de la matriarche.

Elle se tourna alors vers Tate en levant son museau au ciel pour lui adresser la parole, l'air fâché :

 _-Alors comme ça tu souhaites affronter le plus fort d'entre nous ? Sache ici que tu ne trouveras pas plus puissante que moi. Je suis la matriarche de cette horde et elle est sous ma protection._

 _-C'est parfait. Je souhaiterais un combat pour faire de toi mon Pokémon._

Dit Tate en la pointant du doigt.

 _-Et pourquoi accepterais-je de t'affronter et de me laisser attraper ? Je n'ai aucune intention de suivre un pathétique humain dans ton genre. Je suis ici le Pokémon des sables le plus craint et le plus dangereux, et je règne sur ce désert depuis des années. C'est particulièrement prétentieux de ta part de venir ici pour me provoquer et prétendre pouvoir me capturer._

Dit l'hippodocus d'une voix hautaine. Sa horde se mit aussitôt à rire, comme si Tate n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Mais Tate n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

 _-Je suis Tate Kikuko, le champion de l'arène de Jadielle dans la région de Kanto pour le badge Terre. Je suis à la recherche de Pokémon de type sol pour mon arène. Et c'est pourquoi je suis là pour toi. Parce que je recherche les Pokémon les plus puissants pour combattre à mes côtés._

Expliqua-t-il.

L'hippodocus se mit à rire à gorge déployée, comme si elle trouvait ces propos stupides. Elle ne le croyait visiblement pas. _« Mais oui, bien sûr_ _! »_ Ria-t-elle. Mais elle se prit aussitôt après une sorte de petit bijou sur le coin de la figure. Car Tate venait tout juste de lui lancer un petit objet brillant semblable à une broche.

Elle pencha la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et trouva le badge Terre posé à même sur le sable. Il avait une forme d'épi de blé et brillait d'une douce couleur verte et turquoise.

 _« Ce gringalet est vraiment un champion d'arène ? »_ Bredouilla l'hippodocus femelle d'un air surpris. Elle leva alors la tête vers lui dans une expression perplexe.

 _-J'ai déjà eu un dresseur autrefois. Je combattais dans des arènes avec lui. Les champions d'arène que j'ai pu voir à l'époque étaient des humains puissants et respectés. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec une demi-portion dans ton genre._

Dit l'hippodocus dans une grimace amère.

 _-Comment pourrais-je te convaincre que je suis bien un champion d'arène officiel afin de t'affronter dans un combat ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Le jour où tu ressembleras enfin à quelque chose et que tu deviendras un titan de pierre de trois mètres de haut, peut-être que je te prendrais un peu plus au sérieux, mon biquet._

Se moqua l'hippodocus dans un sourire sournois.

Tous ses autres congénères autour se mirent à rire à leur tour. Mais Tate s'exécuta grâce à son pouvoir de morphing, et se changea dans la seconde en un énorme golemastoque, le Pokémon géant de pierre. Il faisait plus de trois mètres de haut et avait l'air terrifiant dans ce corps de golem. Alors que sur son épaule, Ikana se tenait dans une position combative, son os à la main.

 _-Alors... satisfaite ?_

Demanda Tate.

L'hippodocus femelle stoppa immédiatement son rire en entr'ouvrant la bouche et le regarda d'un air ahuri.

 _-C... Comment as-tu fait ça ?_

Questionna-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux, tandis que dans son dos, les trois mâles reculèrent de peur devant ce colosse.

 _-J'ai le pouvoir de me transformer. Je peux devenir tout ce que je veux. Un arceus, un mew, un pikachu ou un poussifeu... Et même une canette de soda ! Mais ce que je voudrais pour l'instant, c'est devenir ton dresseur._

Dit Tate.

 _-Bon très bien. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un humain dans ton genre... Et tu es plutôt marrant je dois bien l'avouer. J'accepte le combat. Si tu gagnes, je me joindrais à toi pour combattre dans ton arène._

Accepta l'hippodocus.

Tous les hippopotas et les hippodocus sauvages des alentours se reculèrent, et observèrent Tate reprendre sa forme humaine habituelle en se reposant au sol avec Ikana. Tate se pencha alors sur son osselait pour lui parler.

 _-Tu es sûr que tu veux l'affronter ?_

 _-Oui papa. Je veux le faire._

Dit Ikana.

 _-Très bien, à toi de jouer alors !_

Ikana s'élança alors de toutes ses forces vers son adversaire. Après de longues minutes de luttes et d'efforts, Ikana arriva à affaiblir son adversaire suffisamment pour que Tate puisse lui envoyer une pokeball dessus et le capturer. L'osselait du redoubler d'imagination et de rapidité pour arriver à esquiver les puissantes attaques de type sol de l'hippodocus. Et après un dernier saut bien placé et un bon coup d'os dans la figure, l'impératrice des sables accepta de se soumettre et de se laisser capturer.

Tate lança pour la première fois de sa vie une pokéball sur un Pokémon qu'il avait lui-même affaibli en combat grâce à un de ses propres Pokémon. Jamais de sa vie autrefois il aurait cru faire ça un jour. Et finalement, Tate ne trouvait plus ça aussi cruel qu'avant, parce qu'il avait enfin accepté sa condition d'humain.

 _-Vas-y papa ! Attrape-la !_

L'encouragea Ikana en levant ses petites pattes en l'air.

La capture fut validée au bout d'une petite minute par sa pokéball pour son plus grand bonheur.

Ravi, Tate prit la pokéball dans une main, attrapa Ikana sous son autre bras libre et sautilla de joie sur place.

 _-On a réussi mon Ikana ! On l'a attrapé ! Et voilà un nouveau Pokémon pour se joindre à notre arène ! Ho, je sais... Je vais l'appeler Moomin, comme dans mon dessin animé préféré à l'époque où j'étais encore un véritable petit humain !_

 _-T'as vu papa ! J'ai assuré comme un chef ! J'ai bien mérité une glace, hein ?!_

S'écria Ikana dans ses bras.

 _-Tout ce que tu voudras mon Ikana ! Rentrons au campement maintenant avant que Lottis ne s'inquiète !_

Dit Tate d'une voix particulièrement enjouée. Puis, il embrassa son osselait sur le haut de son crâne afin de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance pour ses efforts.

Toute la horde d'hippopotas et d'hippodocus s'écartèrent et laissèrent Tate repartir avec sa nouvelle amie bien installée au fond de sa pokéball. Ils l'observèrent s'éloigner dans le désert sans rien dire, et repartirent dans les sables afin de reprendre le cours normal de leur existence. Bientôt, ils choisiront une nouvelle matriarche pour prendre sa place.

Du côté de Lottis, Adriane, Sighrid et Owen, le petit groupe avait enfin traversé le désert de la route 111 et regagné le campement de la Team Aqua. Tout le monde là-bas semblait être retourné à leurs occupations, et s'activait autour de différentes ruines.

La jeune archéologue attrapa finalement Owen par le poignet et se dirigea aussitôt après vers la grande tente qui servait d'inventaire. Visiblement, Lottis allait remettre Owen dans sa cage.

 _-Pourquoi tu le rentres ? Il va s'ennuyer dans la cage._

Questionna Adriane d'un air un peu triste en suivant sa sœur.

 _-Owen n'arrête pas de se sauver, et ça, dès qu'on ne fait plus attention à lui. Et Tate n'est pas là pour le moment afin de le surveiller, alors je préfère le mettre ici le temps qu'il revienne de sa séance de capture. Parce que s'il se sauve encore comme tout à l'heure, je serais probablement incapable de le rattraper._

Lui expliqua Lottis d'un air désolé en fermant la cage à double tour alors que Owen venait d'y entrer. Celui-ci poussa d'ailleurs un long soupir de désespoir et dut lui confier la pokéball de son archeomire le temps de sa détention.

 _-Ho je vois... Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour ses fugues alors !_

Dit Adriane en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Lottis se pencha ensuite sur Owen pour le regarder entre deux barreaux.

 _-Je reviendrais te chercher dès que Tate sera revenu. C'est promis. Mais du coup... Je te donne un peu de lecture en attendant, c'est un des livres de mon ami Tate. Ça rendra l'attente moins pénible pour toi._

Dit-elle en sortant un des nombreux livres qu'elle gardait pour Tate dans sa sacoche. Elle lui en tendit un d'Edgar Allan Poe et se retourna ensuite pour sortir avec sa sœur de la tente afin de rejoindre Sighrid qui les attendait dehors.

Peu après dans le désert, Tate avait rentré Ikana dans sa pokéball et regagna à son tour le campement avec hâte après un peu de marche dans le désert. Il était vraiment heureux et sentait son cœur exploser de bonheur pour avoir réussi à capturer haut la main le plus puissant des Hippodocus.

Il n'avait maintenant qu'une envie, c'était de montrer à Lottis et Adriane son nouveau Pokémon afin de partager avec elles sa joie.

Il arriva très vite au campement après un bon quart d'heure de marche et passa entre plusieurs tentes bleues et blanches aux motifs de la Team Aqua, et chercha du regard les sœurs Asuna parmi plusieurs sbires.

Mais il se stoppa après quelques minutes de recherche en voyant Nero assis sur un gros tonneau. Il était installé non loin de lui, dans une allée de tentes. Marco et ses copains étaient là eux aussi et essayaient de le réconforter, car il pleurait à chaudes larmes à cause de sa rupture avec la jeune archéologue.

Tate haussa les épaules, semblant complètement imperméable à son malheur et voulut faire demi-tour pour chercher Lottis un peu plus loin. Mais un des garçons l'interpella en le voyant.

 _-Hé le nouveau ! C'est quoi ton problème, sérieux ?!_

Éructa un des amis de Marco.


	21. Chap 106 à 110 - Attaque nocturne

**Chapitre 106 : Amère confrontation.**

 _« Hé le nouveau ! C'est quoi ton problème, sérieux ?! »_ Avait craché George, un des sbires de la Team Aqua alors que son ami Nero pleurait encore à chaudes larmes à côté de lui. L'archéologue tentait d'ailleurs vainement de cacher son chagrin par pudeur derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, mais il ne parvenait pas à retenir toute la peine qu'il ressentait.

George quant à lui, était un sacré gaillard et un grand zigoto qu'on voyait toujours arriver de loin. Il portait un tee-shirt à rayures de la Team Aqua, comme la plupart de ses collègues et un bandana bleu sur la tête. Mais il avait en permanence un air niais au visage.

 _-Tu écoutes quand on te parle ?!_

Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Tate.

 _-Hein ?_

Balbutia Tate en se retournant finalement, se demandant carrément pourquoi on lui adressait la parole.

 _« Mais pourquoi ce grand dadais me crie dessus ? »_ se questionna Tate d'un air confus.

 _-Tu es là que depuis quoi... 2 jours ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de nous ignorer, nous snober. Tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de nous rejoindre pour les repas et en plus, tu te payes le luxe de faire du mal à notre ami Nero !_

S'emporta George.

Tate lui lança un regard perplexe, semblant chercher à décrypter ce qu'il se passait. Car comme toujours, il ne comprenait pas les relations humaines, et il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être confronté à ce genre de discussion.

 _-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Lottis me préfère à lui._

Répondit simplement Tate. Son accent british lui donnait presque un air hautain bien malgré lui. Il n'adressa d'ailleurs aucun regard à Nero qui continuait de pleurer de tristesse sur son tonneau, comme s'il se fichait éperdument de sa douleur, fixant obsessionnellement le bandana bleu que George portait sur la tête.

Un autre des sbires du nom de Blase lui jeta un regard mauvais alors qu'il se tenait assis contre Nero à lui frotter le dos. On aurait dit à sa réaction que Tate venait de se moquer d'eux.

 _-T'es vraiment pourri mon gars... T'as aucune empathie ma parole ? Comment peux-tu dire ça devant Nero qui est quelqu'un d'adorable, alors qu'il pleure depuis tout à l'heure par ta faute ?_

 _-Ma faute ? Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien y faire s'il pleure ? Si Lottis l'a quitté, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison._

Se défendit Tate qui sentait un grand malaise l'envahir, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on lui disait tout ça. Il écarquilla les yeux et porta son regard sur le logo de la Team Aqua que George portait sur son tee-shirt. Évitant soigneusement les regards de ces hommes qui lui tordaient l'estomac.

 _-Marco avait raison quand il disait que tu étais quelqu'un d'antipathique. Et tu n'as rien à faire au sein de la Team Aqua. Nous sommes une famille unie, un équipage, une équipe. On doit tous se soutenir... Mais toi, tu ne vois que ta petite personne !_

Lâcha Blase en se levant de sa place.

L'homme à la carrure de gorille s'avança aussitôt vers Tate avec l'intention de le corriger tout en frappant son poing dans la paume de son autre main. Puis, attrapa violemment Tate par son tee-shirt afin de le soulever devant ses yeux, le faisant décoller du sol au passage.

 _-En plus, excuse-moi de te dire ça, demi-portion, mais tu sens la mort à des kilomètres. Tu t'es frotté à des pokémon spectres ou quoi ?_

Ajouta ce même sbire sans prendre de pincettes, car Tate sentait bien malgré lui une odeur de spectrum. La remarque le poignarda douloureusement au cœur.  
Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés releva les yeux vers le visage de Blase pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici afin de le regarder, alors qu'il n'avait pas une seconde observé ceux de ses collègues.

Blase ressemblait beaucoup à Marco, et était lui aussi mal rasé et physiquement bien entretenu. Il devait très probablement faire beaucoup de musculations et de sports, raison pour laquelle il ressemblait autant à un gorille.

Tate ne répondit rien, son visage resta sans expression, comme s'il était encore une fois complètement imperméable à ce qu'il se passait. Blase le lâcha en le laissant brutalement retomber au sol, permettant à Tate de détourner les talons et faire demi-tour pour partir en sens inverse, et ça, sans répondre à personne. Mais les garçons se moquaient maintenant de lui dans son dos.

 _-C'est ça, vas-t'en ! Tu aurais au moins pu t'excuser auprès de Nero !_

Cracha Geogre.

Mais la seconde d'après, la tente qui était derrière les garçons s'écroula avec fracas, et une longue barre d'acier alla se cogner tout droit sur la tête de Nero, faisant céder le tonneau sur lequel il était assis au passage. Le malheureux tonneau de bois craqua sous son poids et le fit se retrouver par terre, les pieds en l'air.

 _-J'ai vraiment la poisse en ce moment..._

Grommela Nero qui se trouvait maintenant dans une position ridicule, alors que ses amis, eux, avaient maintenant sur la tête une bâche de tissu blanc venant de la tente.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Lottis, Adriane et Sighrid discutaient ensemble autour d'un gros rocher en calcaire qu'elles creusaient pour dégager un énorme fossile, la jeune archéologue leva finalement son pokématos pour regarder l'heure. Elle constata que Tate n'était toujours pas revenu et elle commençait à s'inquiéter terriblement pour lui.

 _-Tate commence à être long..._

Murmura Lottis.

 _-Il a eu un souci là-bas tu crois ?_

Questionna Adriane dans une légère grimace.

Sighrid hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

 _-On n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul avec les hippodocus... C'était trop dangereux._

Fit-elle avec gravité.

 _-Oui, on devrait aller voir... Je vais aller chercher ma trousse de secours dans ma tente au cas où son combat aurait très mal tourné._

Approuva Lottis en se levant précipitamment.

Elle regagna rapidement sa tente après avoir traversé une allée, et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la porte en tissu. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y découvrit à l'intérieur Tate, allongé tout au fond et roulé en boule. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et respirait lentement, sans bruit. Comme s'il faisait le mort.

 _-Tate ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es blessé ?_

S'étonna Lottis, alertée par le comportement anormal de son compagnon. Mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et ne réagit pas, semblant enfermé dans son mutisme.

Elle s'empressa de rentrer dans la tente sous le regard consterné d'Adriane et Sighrid qui ne comprenaient pas non plus sa réaction. Mais Tate ne répondait toujours pas et resta muet comme lorsqu'il avait fait sa crise d'angoisse à Cramois'île devant Lottis.

 _-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu ne vas pas faire de crise d'hyperventilation ?_

Demanda Lottis avec douceur.

Elle s'installa en tailleur à côté de lui, et l'attrapa au niveau de la poitrine pour le pousser à venir se poser sur ses jambes afin de lui caresser doucement la tête.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

Demanda Adriane en observant Tate se laisser faire, et se coller finalement à la jeune femme pour se laisser câliner.

 _-Je crois qu'il fait une crise d'angoisse... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi._

Répondit Lottis qui l'enlaça dans ses bras tout en restant assise en tailleur.

 _-Et ça lui arrive souvent ?_

Demanda Sighrid, alors qu'elle et Adriane entraient dans la tente pour rejoindre Lottis.

 _-Pas souvent... Mais je l'ai déjà observé dans cet état plusieurs fois. À chaque fois, c'était quelque chose qui le provoquait, comme un événement, ou alors quelque chose qui l'aurait traumatisé._

Admit Lottis d'une voix grave tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sighrid et Adriane restèrent silencieuses et observèrent Lottis s'occuper longuement de Tate en le berçant dans ses bras pour le calmer. Heureusement, sa respiration restait à peu près correcte et il se contenta de se terrer dans le silence en tremblant et en claquant des dents comme s'il avait froid.

 _-Je crois que je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. On se revoit ce soir les filles._

Les salua Sighrid qui se leva finalement pour sortir de la tente. Elle se sentait de trop et pensait que Tate avait probablement besoin de calme.

Adriane referma la porte derrière elle en remontant la fermeture éclair et alla s'installer contre sa sœur pour réconforter Tate à son tour en lui massant le dos.

 _-Est-ce que je peux essayer de le bercer ?_

Demanda alors Adriane d'une voix douce.

 _-Oui pas de soucis sœurette._

Acquiesça Lottis dans un sourire.

Adriane attrapa Tate dans ses bras et prit la place de sa sœur pour le câliner doucement et s'installa avec lui contre un gros coussin.

Le soir venu, Tate semblait s'être enfin calmé et apaisé grâce à Adriane qui avait longuement veillé sur lui. Elle avait d'ailleurs sorti son chartor et ses limagmas pour essayer de le faire rire en faisant le pitre avec eux.

Lottis décida alors de bouger de la tente devant l'heure tardive, car il était déjà l'heure du repas et le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher.

 _-Venez tous les deux, on a commencé à mettre les couverts sur la grande table dehors. Vous devez avoir faim._

Dit Lottis.

Tate se leva, et alla se blottir dans ses bras afin de chercher un peu de courage. Puis, il releva la tête en se souvenant de quelque chose.

 _-Où est Owen au fait ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Je l'ai remis dans sa cage. Tu veux aller le chercher ?_

Proposa Lottis comme si elle parlait de son hamster.

 _-Oui, il doit avoir faim lui aussi. Il va falloir le nourrir._

Admit-il.

Une fois arrivé dans la réserve pour chercher Owen, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés sembla avoir comme un moment d'absence quand il trouva un de ses livres dans les mains du jeune garçon. Tate se tourna alors vers Lottis d'un air un peu perplexe, mais n'y fit aucune remarque en dépit de l'ouvrage lugubre que venait de lire l'enfant.

Malgré tout, Owen semblait ravi de pouvoir enfin sortir de sa cage. Lottis se pencha aussitôt sur lui pour le prendre par la main.

 _-Allez viens petit, tu dois avoir faim._

Dit-elle avec douceur.

Owen hocha positivement la tête et suivit Lottis, Tate et Adriane dehors jusqu'à un regroupement de grandes tables de jardin à l'extérieur où tous les sbires s'étaient installés autour pour manger. La nuit tombait doucement, donnant une magnifique couleur orangée au ciel et des lampions avaient été disposés un peu partout autour en les accrochant aux grandes tonnelles bleues.

Malgré tout, Tate semblait intimidé devant le groupe de garçons qu'il avait sous les yeux, ils parlaient fort et bruyamment tout en échangeant des plats pour se servir. Pris au dépourvu, Tate se cacha à moitié derrière Lottis car il n'avait pas oublié l'agressivité de ses collègues vis-à-vis de lui quelques heures plus tôt.

 _-Assis toi ici._

Lui dit-elle en lui montrant une chaise en plastique vert. Mais... La chaise en question était placée juste à côté de celle de Nero. Nero qui d'ailleurs se retourna brutalement dans un _« Hein ? »_ pour regarder Lottis d'un air effaré. Aurait-elle perdu la raison ?

 _-Oui, oui. J'ai dit ici._

Ajouta Lottis d'une voix calme en tirant Tate par le bras comme s'il avait cinq ans.

Tate se mit à obéir devant la demande de Lottis et prit place à côté de Nero tandis que la jeune femme suivait son mouvement et prenait l'autre chaise à côté de lui. Tate se retrouva donc entre Lottis et Nero et sentit son estomac ne faire qu'un tour.

Ensuite, Adriane s'installa à son tour sur la chaise vide à côté de sa sœur, suivie par Owen qui prit une autre chaise derrière la sienne. Adriane attrapa dans la foulée un grand plat de salade composée de riz, de tomate et de laitue pour servir l'enfant.

 _-Donne-moi ton assiette. Je vais te servir._

Proposa Adriane à Owen d'une voix enjouée.

À côté, Tate et Nero échangèrent un regard de malaise, mais restèrent tous les deux silencieux. Alors qu'en face d'eux, le groupe de Marco et Sighrid qui s'était-elle aussi jointe au groupe, semblaient déjà en train de dîner et avaient rempli leurs assiettes avec des pommes de terre en gratin et de la salade. Les viandes et les poissons semblaient d'ailleurs être un aliment banni de leurs menus, ce qui arrangeait bien Owen, car lui-même était végétarien.

Lottis proposa ensuite à manger à Tate en lui servant une assiette de pommes de terre, mais le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avait de nouveau l'air mal et semblait prêt à vomir dans son assiette tout en regardant obstinément son verre d'eau.

Tout comme Lottis, Adriane remarqua elle aussi le comportement étrange de Tate et se pencha sur sa sœur pour lui parler.

 _-On dirait qu'il est encore plus mal que tout à l'heure, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Questionna la jeune sœur.

Lottis approuva sa remarque et se tourna vers Tate en posant sa main sur son épaule sous le regard plein de culpabilité de Nero. Elle cherchait à le rassurer, mais Tate n'était visiblement pas bien du tout, et était encore trop bouleversé par son altercation avec les garçons de l'organisation.

En face, Marco et George levèrent eux aussi la tête pour remarquer l'état dans lequel Tate était, ils n'avaient visiblement pas réalisé l'impact qu'avaient eu leurs propos sur lui peu de temps avant.

Alors que Lottis commençait à parler à Tate d'une voix basse pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Nero se pencha à son tour sur elle afin de lui donner une explication :

 _-Tout est de ma faute, Lottis. Les garçons s'en sont pris à lui tout à l'heure parce que je pleurais, ils voulaient juste me défendre... Ils n'ont jamais pensé à mal et je n'ai pas voulu causer tous ces problèmes._

S'excusa Nero d'un air désolé.

 _-Je comprends mieux son état à présent..._

Bafouilla Lottis dans une grimace, mais elle remercia tout de même Nero pour son honnêteté.

À l'autre bout de la table, Marco et George, accompagnés de plusieurs membres de la Team Aqua, se levèrent rapidement et commencèrent à s'attrouper autour de Tate afin de le rassurer et le réconforter à leur tour, réalisant la bêtise qu'ils avaient faite.

- _Ça va aller ?_

Questionna Sighrid à Tate qui s'était elle aussi joint au groupe avec un pyroli shiney au pelage d'or dans les bras, c'était un de ses pokémon et elle l'avait sorti afin de le nourrir.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Marco et George d'un air courroucé pour les sermonner :

 _-Vous deux, vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement. Surtout toi Marco, t'es un proche d'Arthur, il devrait pouvoir compter sur toi pour protéger ses nouvelles recrues !_

Râla-t-elle comme si c'était exclusivement de sa faute. Marco hocha la tête devant ces reproches et s'excusa platement devant Tate :

 _-Je suis désolé si on t'a secoué tout à l'heure, nous ne voulions pas te blesser, mais te faire réagir. Mais j'admets que nous n'aurions pas dû t'agresser comme ça alors que tu es nouveau._

Admit Marco en se penchant sur Tate, posant au passage une main bienveillante dans son dos. Mais cela eut comme effet de faire sursauter Tate de surprise.

À côté, George adressa également ses excuses à Tate tout en lui expliquant la situation :

 _-Tu es de la Team Aqua maintenant, il faut que tu apprennes à venir vers nous. Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu as été très chaleureux non plus de ton côté. On t'a trouvé particulièrement distant avec nous tous. On doit travailler en équipe et être soudé comme une famille, tu comprends ? Parce que c'est ce que souhaite notre Leader : qu'on soit tous une famille._

Lui expliqua-t-il en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

Tate hocha silencieusement la tête, comme s'il avait été puni, mais accepta les excuses de ses compagnons.

Très vite, toute la Team Aqua au complet s'était réunie autour du garçon aux cheveux bouclés afin de le faire sourire un peu et fêta enfin dignement son arrivée dans l'organisation. Car jusque-là, personne n'avait vraiment accueilli Tate au sein de la Team Aqua et ils levèrent un verre à sa santé. Tous acceptèrent enfin chaleureusement Tate parmi eux. Tous sauf trois garçons du groupe... Dont Blase avec ses allures de gorille. Car ils n'avaient pas l'air disposés à faire leurs excuses ni à fêter son intégration dans l'organisation. Ils jetaient même des regards moqueurs à Tate et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Au bout d'un moment, Marco sortit un parchemin de son vieux sac à dos gris et le déploya sous ses yeux tout en se raclant la gorge pour prendre la parole :

 _-Tate Kikuko, au nom d'Arthur notre grand Leader et en tant que porteur d'Irezumi, je vais m'occuper personnellement de ta cérémonie d'accueil au sein de la Team Aqua._

Dit-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

Tate lui adressa un sourire et hocha la tête. Bien qu'il trouvait curieux que ça ne soit pas le Lieutenant qui s'occupait de ce genre de formalités pour l'organisation, comme si porter un Irezumi donnait plus d'importance aux yeux de la Team Aqua qu'un simple grade.

 _-Pour ta cérémonie d'entrée, nous allons te réciter notre code d'honneur. Un code de 8 règles à respecter sous peine d'être punis ou exclu du clan :_

 _« Un. Tu n'offenseras pas les bons citoyens en dehors de tes missions. Deux. Tu ne voleras pas l'organisation. Trois. Tu devras obéissance et respect à ton supérieur. Quatre. Tu accepteras les sacrifices pour ton clan. Cinq. Tu protégeras tes compagnons et ne laisseras personne souiller les membres de ton clan. Six. En prison tu ne diras rien. Sept. Il n'est pas permis de tuer humains et pokémon. Huit. Tu dois fidélité et loyauté à ton clan. »_

 _Tate, tu dois maintenant promettre fidélité et loyauté à la Team Aqua._

Dit Marco.

Lottis se pencha alors sur Tate pour lui chuchoter à voix basse ce qu'il devait à présent faire. Aussitôt dit, Tate se leva et posa son poing sur la poitrine.

 _-Je promets fidélité et loyauté à la Team Aqua._

Dit-il, suivi par les applaudissements de ses compagnons tout autour de la table.

Peu après, alors que le festin battait son plein, le Lieutenant Halvard arriva parmi ses troupes en compagnie d'une nouvelle tête et s'adressa à toute son équipe d'un air cérémonieux. Il leva les mains et chercha à obtenir l'attention de tous :

 _-Bien, bien, toute l'équipe est enfin au grand complet. J'en suis ravi. Hector, notre dernière recrue est arrivée ce matin même après des mois d'absence. Nous allons-donc enfin pouvoir ouvrir notre enquête au sujet de la disparition de Porcius._

Il fit alors une pause et jeta ensuite un regard intéressé vers un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux aussi blancs que ses cheveux. Il portait une épaisse veste en cuir noire et avait le bandana de la Team Aqua noué autour de son cou comme un cow-boy. Il avait l'air très calme et alla s'installer à l'écart des autres sbires dans une position avachie sur la table. Il semblait d'ailleurs être aveugle, car il regardait dans le vide et cherchait son dîner bêtement à tâtons en posant sa main à côté d'une assiette remplie de tartines.

 _-Ha bon ? Ce matin ?_

Murmura alors l'équipe d'une voix réellement surprise.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à ses yeux ?_

Fit d'autres voix étonnées. Visiblement, Hector n'avait pas toujours été aveugle et avait probablement passé ces derniers mois d'absence à l'hôpital.

.

 **Chapitre 107 : L'enquête.**

 _-Il est arrivé quand lui ?_

Murmura Adriane à Lottis d'une voix réellement surprise. Car Hector, le dernier absent de l'équipe d'archéologie de la Team Aqua était enfin revenu. Et il s'était installé à l'écart de tout le monde sur la grande table de jardin qui avait été disposée là pour les repas.

 _-Ce matin._

Dit Lottis tout en toisant avec un grand intérêt le jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine.

 _-Oui, mais je veux dire... Tu l'as vu arriver toi ?_

Rectifia Adriane.

 _-Non, en plus, nous étions tous trop occupés à poursuivre le voleur de l'orbe ce matin. Il est peut-être arrivé à ce moment-là._

Supposa Lottis dans une grimace de mécontentement. Le retour d'Hector n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir du tout.

Pendant que tout le monde semblait concentré sur le Lieutenant Halvard et l'arrivée soudaine d'Hector dans l'équipe d'archéologues, personne ne remarqua Tate qui s'amusait à attraper un flacon de sel tout en ricanant. Comme toujours, il se fichait de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et dans un geste ''maladroit'', vida son flacon dans l'assiette de Nero.

Nero ne remarqua d'ailleurs lui-même rien, puisqu'il semblait lui aussi trop absorbé par le discours de leur supérieur qui reprit la parole avec gravité :

 _-Comme vous le savez maintenant, je voulais tous vous rassembler ici à cause de la disparition de Porcius il y a maintenant plus d'un an. Nous étions sur le site météore à ce moment-là, quand Porcius a été vu pour la dernière fois et nous étions tombés sur une pierre particulièrement rare et précieuse pour l'organisation..._

Puis, il reprit son souffle avant de continuer à parler.

 _-Il s'agissait d'une météorite rarissime que la Team Magma convoitait. Et Porcius a mystérieusement disparu suite à la découverte de cette pierre, alors qu'il était en sa possession. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver ? Nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il est mort, puisque sa famille à Johto est sans nouvelles de lui depuis des mois, et qu'il a laissé une partie de ses affaires dans sa tente lors de sa disparition._

Dit le Lieutenant devant ses sbires qui l'écoutaient avec attention.

Tout le monde échangea des murmures, semblant réfléchir. Pas mal de personnes secouèrent la tête d'un air négatif, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était devenu.

Soudain, le mystérieux Hector leva la tête. Visiblement, il savait quelque chose.

 _-La dernière à l'avoir vu, c'était Lottis Asuna. Elle était partie seule avec lui en mission aux alentours du campement. Car la Team Magma rodait pour nous attaquer. Et c'est Porcius qui a gardé la pierre justement pour tromper la Team Magma, car ils la croyaient rangée dans notre remise._

Relata-t-il en regardant toujours dans le vide.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers la jeune archéologue, mais elle restait de marbre face à tous ces visages qui la fixaient sans cligner des yeux.

 _-C'est possible, mais à vrai dire, j'ai été séparée de lui quand la Team Magma nous a attaqués et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles ensuite. Et d'ailleurs, je vous rappelle que leur Admin Harlan m'avait fait un sale coup pour nous tendre un piège, et j'ai bien faillis y rester. Alors je ne suis même pas étonnée de cette disparition._

Avoua-t-elle d'un air désolé.

 _-Elle a raison, je n'oublierais jamais cette attaque sournoise de leur part. C'est peut-être la Team Magma qui lui est tombé dessus finalement..._

Admit Marco d'un air songeur.

 _-Oui c'est ce que je crois aussi, ils voulaient tellement ce météore... Ils étaient prêts à tout._

Soupira Nero.

 _-Oui, et vu qu'ils nous ont aussi volé l'orbe ce matin en plein désert, ça montre leur détermination... Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils soient tombés sur Porcius pour lui voler la pierre et qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur ensuite en dépit du traité qu'il y a entre nos deux organisations._

Admit le Lieutenant. Car la Team Aqua et la Team Magma avaient passé un accord ensemble il y a quelques années de ça afin que leurs affrontements ne tournent jamais en combats à mort. Et chaque organisation s'était engagée à ne pas tuer de membres de la Team rivale.

 _-Oui de toute évidence, celui qui a fait ça en voulait au météore au point de me prendre mes yeux._

Dit Hector en fixant maladroitement la direction de Lottis, Nero, Tate et Adriane, le regard vide.

 _-Donc pour notre rapport à rendre à Arthur, nous lui expliquerons que c'est la Team Magma qui a volé le météore et fait disparaître Porcius ? On le déclare mort ? Personne n'a rien à ajouter ?_

Questionna le Lieutenant. Mais tout le monde approuva sa décision. Le sujet était maintenant clos.

À ces mots, Tate sembla ravi. À ses oreilles, cela voulait dire que lui, Adriane et Lottis allaient enfin quitter la Team Aqua pour repartir seuls voyager à travers Hoenn et chercher Jirachi comme ils le devaient à la base. Il se tourna dans un grand sourire vers Lottis. Il avait hâte de lui demander quand ils allaient pouvoir repartir de leur côté.

Mais il ne remarqua pas Nero à côté de lui qui avait pris une bouchée de son repas. En une fraction de seconde, il recracha sur la table un bout de pomme de terre en toussant.

 _-Tate, c'est toi qui as vidé le sel dans mon assiette ?!_

S'écria-t-il d'un air contrarié.

Tate lui adressa alors un grand sourire sournois sans lui répondre.

 _-Gamin va !_

Cria Nero en lui écrasant son assiette en pleine figure, et ça, devant toute l'équipe de la Team Aqua.

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la scène. Mais les deux garçons terminèrent très vite par terre pour se bagarrer avec des pommes de terre en se les écrasant au visage. On aurait dit deux enfants qui se battaient de façon absurde dans la cantine de leur école.

Devant la scène grotesque, Lottis regarda le ciel d'un air exaspéré et fit signe à sa sœur de l'aider afin de séparer les garçons.

Pendant que les sœurs Asuna éloignèrent Tate et Nero l'un de l'autre, le Lieutenant en profita pour reprendre la parole :

 _-Pendant que j'y pense... Ne vous couchez pas trop tard cette nuit, demain, nous levons le camp. Lottis Asuna a trouvé de nouvelles ruines plus au sud de la route 111. Nous irons donc y faire un tour afin de regarder s'il y a de nouvelles gravures intéressantes là-bas._

Un peu plus tard, la nuit tomba bien vite et la table se vida doucement jusqu'à ce que tout le monde regagne sa tente, et Owen sa cage. Quant à Lottis, Tate et Nero... Ils étaient punis... de corvée ce soir-là à cause de leur bagarre, et devaient maintenant faire la vaisselle. L'ambiance resta du coup tendue entre les deux hommes.

Pendant que Nero récurait d'un air mauvais une assiette, Tate se tourna vers Lottis afin de lui parler d'une voix grave et exaspérée :

 _-Bon, comme l'affaire de disparition est résolue, est-ce qu'on va ENFIN partir d'ici ? Parce que j'en ai déjà marre, moi ! En plus, heureusement que je t'avais dit que je n'aimais pas le soleil l'an passé, quand nous étions à la Pointe de la Bien-aimée... Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu m'emmènes en plein désert sous un soleil de plomb !_

 _-Désolé mon doudou, mais nous devons rester encore un peu avec la Team Aqua. L'affaire n'est pas résolue, je suis convaincue que le voleur n'est pas de la Team Magma. Et puis, je dois absolument revoir Arthur, j'ai un truc à lui donner et je dois aussi te présenter à lui._

Dit Lottis qui rinçait plusieurs verres.

 _-Arthur, votre Leader ? Pourquoi veux-tu me présenter à lui ?_

Questionna Tate alors que Nero écoutait à côté, les mains plongées dans une bassine d'eau sale.

 _-Tu voulais trouver Jirachi, non ? Il se trouve qu'Arthur l'a déjà rencontré._

Répondit simplement Lottis.

Tate entr'ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné, mais en même temps réellement ravi.

 _-C'est vrai ? Il l'a déjà vu ? Et il saurait me dire où il est ?_

S'émerveilla Tate de bonheur, comme s'il allait embrasser Arthur en le rencontrant.

 _-Eh bien, Arthur m'avait raconté que sa rencontre avec lui s'était passée seulement lorsqu'il était enfant... Je ne sais pas s'il saurait te dire où se trouve Jirachi aujourd'hui, mais ça ne coûte rien de lui poser la question._

Répondit Lottis avec douceur.

Tate regarda l'éponge qu'il tenait à la main d'un air un peu déçu, mais Nero les interpella :

 _-Pourquoi vous cherchez Jirachi ? Vous voulez faire un vœu ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas tes oignons !_

Râla Tate en lui balançant son éponge dans la figure.

La réaction de Nero ne se fit pas attendre, et tous deux se jetèrent de l'eau et du savon au coin de la figure l'instant suivant. Ils se balancèrent ensuite des éponges sales au grand désespoir de Lottis qui n'arrivait plus à les calmer. Leurs petits jeux de provocation durèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent enfin se coucher... Et complètement trempés.

Ensuite, Lottis attendit bien deux bonnes heures dans la tente, blottie contre Tate qui faisait semblant de dormir. La jeune femme devait se relever, car elle devait faire sortir Chaussette afin de la laisser gambader un peu et faire ses besoins à l'abri des regards.

Elle profita donc que tout le monde soit couché pour se lever et sortir le plus discrètement dehors.

Seulement, devant le départ inexpliqué de Lottis, Tate ouvrit à son tour un œil et releva la tête, en alerte. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi elle était sortie. Est-ce que Lottis partait rejoindre Nero ? Elle ne lui avait pas dit où elle allait, et il commençait déjà à se faire des films dans sa tête.

Imaginer sa douce seule en la compagnie de Nero et qui plus est, dans sa tente, lui était insupportable. Il s'empressa donc de sortir dehors sous sa forme de spectrum.

Profondément endormi et bien installé dans son sac de couchage, Nero avait pu trouver le sommeil depuis maintenant une heure. Lui-même aurait été étonné de se voir dormir s'il l'avait pu, étant donné que peu de temps avant, il pleurait encore de sa rupture avec Lottis.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui aurait dû le tenir éveillé... Car il semblait oublier bien vite l'attaque du de la nuit d'avant. Mais toutes ces mésaventures semblaient lui être sorties de l'esprit. À tel point qu'il ne sentit pas le souffle glacé qui se glissait lentement sous sa tente, et rampait tel un serpent jusqu'à son lit de fortune.

C'était bien évidemment Tate, sous une forme gazeuse et invisible qui semblait décidé à lui gâcher une nouvelle nuit.

Tate se redressa ensuite près du sac de couchage de sa future victime, et commença à réfléchir. En quoi allait-il le changer cette fois-ci ?

Après mûres réflexions, Tate porta son choix sur une apparence féminine séduisante : Celle qu'il avait prise au casino de la Team Rocket. Ainsi, il tirerait Nero de son lit avec une attaque attraction, et l'emmènerait au beau milieu du désert afin de l'y perdre là-bas. Comme ça, il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Nero, et plus personne ne lui prendrait Lottis.

Tate esquissa un long sourire sournois et changea d'apparence en un claquement de doigts : Il se retrouva avec un visage long et fin de jeune femme, de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses, un corps fin et maigre et ne portait plus sur le dos qu'une longue robe d'été blanche brodée de dentelles.

Tate ricana sous sa nouvelle apparence, il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de lui. Mais d'un coup, un froissement de tissu dans son dos attira son attention. Surpris, Tate se retourna pour voir apparaître devant lui un énorme visage rond et bleu : c'était un pokémon.

 _-LAAAGGGGRRR !_

Poussa le pokémon.

Tate fut pris de court et sursauta. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas et n'avait pas du tout remarqué la présence du laggron de Nero dans la tente.

Sur le coup de l'émotion et aussi de la malédiction qui s'était abattue sur Nero, Tate poussa un gémissement de peur, recula maladroitement d'un pas et glissa sur le duvet lisse de Nero avant de se casser la figure sur lui. Le choc de sa chute réveilla à moitié le jeune homme qui dormait encore profondément quelques secondes plus tôt.

 _-Qu... Qui c'est ?_

Balbutia-t-il en se relevant d'un coup. Mais il faisait noir en plus du fait qu'il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes, et du coup, il ne distinguait qu'une fine silhouette féminine dans l'ombre. Mais elle était étalée de tout son long sur lui.

 _-C'est toi ? Tu es venue ?_

Bafouilla Nero d'une voix douce et ravie. Tate ne l'avait pas compris, mais Nero l'avait tout simplement pris pour Lottis.

Tate voulut se relever tout en étant un peu sonné par le coup. Mais les bras du jeune homme l'enlacèrent et le tirèrent d'un coup vers lui.

 _-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir. Je ne pensais pas que tu me rejoindrais pour la nuit._

Dit Nero en le câlinant.

Tate semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ouvrit de grands yeux affolés alors que Nero s'agrippait à lui en le glissant sous la couette, tout contre lui.

 _-Gné ?_

Poussa Tate, déboussolé.

Se retrouvant pris au piège dans l'étreinte du garçon aux cheveux d'argent, Tate n'osait plus bouger d'un poil, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à cette situation inédite. Il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ça, qu'il resta comme bloqué dans les bras du jeune homme et regarda d'un air désemparé le laggron qui était retourné se coucher dans un coin de la tente.

.

 **Chapitre 108 : La mystérieuse femme.**

Le lendemain matin, aux premières heures, Lottis avait, depuis, regagné son lit auprès de sa sœur. Chaussette avait pu se dégourdir les pattes comme il le fallait et il était à présent l'heure de dormir. Mais elle avait tellement sommeil qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte de l'absence de Tate dans la tente. Car le pauvre spectrum avait fini par s'endormir... Dans les bras de Nero.

 _« Mmmm... »_ Gémit tout doucement Tate alors qu'il immergeait de son sommeil. Il sentait une présence et une douce chaleur humaine tout contre lui, c'était sûrement Lottis, pensa-t-il.

Les bras qui le retenaient se resserrèrent doucement sur son torse, et Tate ouvrit lentement les yeux... Il voulut rendre à Lottis son étreinte, mais il réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la jeune archéologue, car il était resté dans la tente de Nero... Et qu'il s'était endormi ici.

 _-Mais... Mais vous êtes qui ?_

S'éleva soudainement la voix de Nero qui venait lui aussi de se réveiller. Il attrapa ses lunettes rectangulaires, et les plaça sur son nez d'un air consterné. Puis, son expression changea, et il ouvrit d'un coup de grands yeux sidérés. Il tenait dans ses bras une jeune femme : c'était la forme féminine de Tate, et il ne l'avait encore jamais vu de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant.

Il détailla d'un air intrigué les longs cheveux noirs de sa mystérieuse visiteuse, sa jolie robe blanche et s'attarda sur ses yeux violets qui brillaient dans la timide lueur du soleil levant.

 _-V... Vous êtes ravissante._

Balbutia Nero en rougissant.

Tate entre ouvrit la bouche d'un air affolé et se leva précipitamment.

 _-Euuuuuuu..._

S'étrangla-t-il.

Finalement, sans dire un mot de plus, Tate fit demi-tour et partit en courant par la porte afin de se sauver.

 _-Att... Attendez mademoiselle, c'est quoi votre nom ? Et... D'où vous venez ?! Vous n'êtes pas de la Team Aqua ! Vous savez, je suis célibataire depuis hier !_

S'écria Nero en se levant précipitamment à son tour pour la poursuivre. Mais trop tard. Tate avait déjà disparu en reprenant une forme invisible. Du coup, Nero se prit les pieds dans son propre duvet et se cassa la figure. Encore.

 _-Décidément, j'ai vraiment un nuage noir au-dessus de la tête ces temps-ci._

Ronchonna Nero en se relevant.

Il s'était encore écoulé environ deux petites heures le temps que Lottis et Adriane se réveillent à leur tour. Mais cette fois-ci, Tate les avait rejointes sous sa forme masculine. Il était redevenu un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, habillé dans sa tenue de la Team Aqua. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir et regardait le plafond d'un air gêné.

 _-Tate, tu dois avoir faim ? Viens, on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres dehors. Je vais discrètement mélanger tes croquettes dans un sachet de muesli pour que tu puisses les manger sans soucis._

Dit-elle en se sortant du lit.

Tate ne répondit rien et regarda les deux sœurs se lever et s'aider mutuellement à coiffer leurs longs cheveux rouges et à s'habiller. Les deux sœurs se ressemblaient tellement, que lorsqu'Adriane avait les cheveux détachés, on aurait pu la confondre avec Lottis. Comme si elles étaient deux sœurs jumelles. À une différence près : Lottis avait les yeux bleus comme le saphir, et Adriane les yeux rouges comme le rubis.

Lottis sortit ensuite Chaussette à l'abri des regards, et lui donna vite fait à manger tout en préparant à Tate son propre repas.

Peu après, Tate se pencha sur son sac, et attrapa ses pokeballs avec l'intention d'aller lui aussi nourrir ses Pokémon. Mais son regard se posa sur une cinquième pokeball et se rappela dans un flash de sa capture de la veille... Et il ne l'avait toujours pas montré à Lottis.

 _-Au fait Lottis, Adriane, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai capturé hier !_

Dit Tate qui avait subitement retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

 _-Tu as attrapé un hippopotas ?_

S'enjoua Adriane en sautillant sur place.

 _-Mieux que ça encore !_

 _-Un autre Pokémon de type sol ? Comme un Kraknoix ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Un hippodocus, l'évolution d'hippopotas. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le plus fort de la horde. J'ai capturé la matriarche. Une grosse femelle toute noire que j'ai appelée Moomin. Comme dans mon dessin animé préféré._

Dit Tate dans un sourire de fierté tout en leur montrant sa pokeball.

 _-C'est vrai ?!_

S'écria Adriane.

 _-Tu vois Lottis, c'est Aldo qui avait raison. Et j'ai réussi à capturer le plus gros et le plus fort des Hippodocus ! Je vais devenir un puissant champion d'arène ! Parce que je n'ai pas baissé les bras pour obtenir ce que je voulais._

fanfaronna-t-il d'une voix enchantée.

 _-Si c'est Aldo qui le dit, hein..._

Marmonna Lottis d'une voix un peu perplexe, mais Adriane la poussa brusquement d'un air impatient pour se placer devant Tate, faisant trébucher sa sœur dans leurs gamelles.

 _-Allez, montre-la-nous ! Montre-la-nous !_

Trépigna-t-elle d'impatience en sautillant sur place.

Très vite, les filles suivirent Tate dehors et marchèrent jusqu'à une zone un peu dégagée non loin des tables où la plupart des archéologues et des sbires de la Team Aqua s'étaient réunis pour manger. Tate trouva le coin idéal et y libéra tous ses Pokémon pour les nourrir : Son osselait vert, son persian, son crustabri, son nidoking. Et enfin la nouvelle venue, l'hippodocus.

Un énorme Pokémon noir semblable à un gros hippopotame apparut alors devant eux. Le Pokémon semblait très calme et détailla du coin de l'œil le campement tout autour avec curiosité, alors que les autres Pokémon de Tate venaient vers elle pour la saluer, semblant ravi d'avoir une nouvelle camarade.

Tate prépara ensuite des gamelles en compagnie de Lottis et Adriane qui sortirent aussi leurs Pokémon, mis à part Chaussette encore une fois, et servirent des rations de croquettes à tout le monde.

Puis, tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le regroupement de tables afin de s'y asseoir.

Lottis, Tate et Adriane prirent place non loin de Nero et Sighrid qui semblaient très occupés à discuter avec Marco et ses amis de la Team Aqua. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs en plein débat et échangeaient des arguments avec gravité.

 _-Il se passe quoi ?_

Demanda Adriane en prenant place à côté de Sighrid et de son feunard bleu qu'elle brossait avec soin, tandis qu'en face, Tate ouvrait son sachet de muesli pour se servir un bol.

 _-C'est Nero, il est en plein délire._

Dit Sighrid dans un sourire amusé.

 _-Non, je vous dis que ce que j'ai vu était vrai. Je n'ai pas déliré !_

Se défendit Nero.

 _-Moi j'en pense que tu as tellement pleuré hier soir, que ton corps s'est tout desséché, et tu as eu des hallucinations. C'est moi qui te le dis !_

Ria Marco d'une voix bruyante.

 _-Des hallucinations ?_

Questionna Lottis en fronçant les sourcils.

Nero se racla la gorge avant de lui répondre d'un air mi émerveillé, mi-effrayé :

 _-J'ai vu une femme magnifique ce matin, elle s'était endormie dans ma tente... Elle est venue dans mes bras et elle est partie sans dire un mot. Elle avait une robe blanche qui la rendait vraiment très séduisante... mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui c'était... J'ai cru que c'était Lottis au début, mais ce n'était finalement pas elle, car elle avait de longs cheveux noirs. Et j'en suis sûr, elle ne fait pas partie de notre équipe._

Dit-il d'une voix grave.

 _-Pourquoi ça ne m'arrive jamais ce genre de choses ?_

Ria Marco d'un air idiot.

Tate se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas s'il devait en rire... Mais c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait. Et maintenant, Nero était persuadé qu'une jeune fille séduisante lui avait rendu visite pendant la nuit. Il prit ensuite une cuillerée de ses céréales et commença à manger doucement.

 _-J'aurais aimé la revoir, elle était si jolie._

Soupira Nero.

 _-Tu n'auras pas mi bien longtemps à l'oublier, ta Lottis._

Ria George, l'ami de Marco qui se tenait avachi sur la table.

 _-C'est quand même bizarre cette histoire. Si jamais Nero dit la vérité, ça veut dire qu'il y a une intruse sur notre campement._

Fit remarquer Adriane qui reprenait son sérieux.

 _-Adriane n'a pas tort... D'autant plus que quelqu'un a volé l'orbe hier._

Aprouva Lottis.

 _-Mais... Je croyais que c'était la Team Magma qui avait volé l'orbe._

Déclara Sighrid.

 _-On ne peut pas en être complémentent sûr, vu que nous n'avons pas réussi à le coincer... Et peut-être qu'il a une complice qui est encore ici._

Supposa Lottis.

 _-Ça me paraît tout à fait possible. Il est vrai que la présence de cette jeune femme est plus que suspecte, si Nero dit la vérité._

Approuva Marco tandis que Nero louchait maintenant sur le bol de Tate :

 _-Je peux... ?_

Demanda-t-il alors à Tate en lui désignant le sachet de muesli du bout du doigt.

Tate hocha positivement la tête et poussa le paquet vers lui tout en se retenant de pouffer de rire. Car le muesli contenait des croquettes pour Pokémon spectres.

Pendant que Nero se servit inconsciemment à son tour un bol de muesli aux croquettes pour Pokémon, l'étrange Hector arriva derrière le petit groupe, recoiffa maladroitement ses cheveux blond platine et se pencha sur Lottis alors qu'il se tenait dans son dos. Comme il était toujours aveugle, le jeune homme posa maladroitement sa main dans l'assiette de la jeune archéologue, écrasant ses pancakes pleins de confitures dans la foulée.

 _-Tu as l'air quand même très bien renseignée miss Asuna._

Dit-il d'une voix suspicieuse derrière son bandana qu'il avait toujours attaché autour de son cou comme un cow-boy.

 _-Quoi, tu en déduis que c'est moi qui ai mis une perruque pour faire une blague à Nero à trois heures du matin ? Commence déjà à retirer tes pattes de mon petit-déjeuner avant de sortir de telles inepties._

Râla Lottis en se retournant vivement, lui donnant presque un coup de boule au passage.

 _-Je sais que c'est toi aussi qui t'es débarrassée de Porcius. Pour lui voler la chose précieuse qu'il possédait._

Siffla Hector d'un air amer en essuyant sa main pleine de pancakes et de confitures sur la veste blanche de Lottis. Sur le coup, Tate démarra au quart de tour, se leva et empoigna agressivement l'homme par son tee-shirt. Il était à la limite de le mordre au visage tellement il était hors de lui.

 _-Hey ! Je t'interdis de poser tes mains sur elle ! Et Lottis n'a rien fait ! Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à qui que ce soit et c'est encore moins une voleuse !_

Tonna-t-il.

 _-Pfft !_

Répondit Hector dans un sourire sournois.

 _-C'est bon Tate, lâche-le. Tu vas t'attirer des problèmes par sa faute sinon. N'entre pas dans son jeu._

Lui dit Lottis d'une voix douce afin de le calmer.

Tate ronchonna et lâcha l'homme avant de partir plus loin en pestant.

Suite à cette petite altercation entre Lottis et Hector, la journée s'écoula doucement et l'après-midi battait maintenant son plein. L'équipe d'archéologues de la Team Aqua avait d'ailleurs passé la matinée à ranger le campement et firent route vers l'étrange crevasse que Lottis et Tate avaient dénichée la veille en sauvant Owen.

 _-Il est devenu complètement barge, Hector, depuis qu'il est revenu. Non, mais vous avez vu son comportement ? Faudrait qu'il se calme un peu, parce que s'il se comporte ainsi devant le Leader avec une de ses filles, il va finir les pieds dans le béton au fond de la mer, c'est moi qui vous le dis !_

Déblatéra Marco de vive voix, et ça, non loin du concerné qui avait l'air de s'en moquer dessous ses mèches de cheveux blond platine.

 _-Il a toujours eu un mimigal au plafond celui-là ! Mais je dois bien admettre qu'il est devenu fou depuis qu'un Pokémon de feu lui a brûlé les yeux !_

Approuva Sighrid dans un rire.

 _-Ce n'est qu'un crétin, il n'avait qu'a pas se mettre devant une attaque lance-flamme._

Rétorqua Lottis qui semblait toujours en colère après Hector depuis ce matin.

 _-Cessez de jacasser un peu et remettez-vous au boulot !_

Cracha soudainement le Lieutenant Halvard dans leurs dos, alors qu'il avait tout juste fini de préparer une grande caisse pour récolter des roches du lieu.

Lottis soupira lourdement, puis tourna la tête vers Nero. Il regardait d'un air rêveur le plafond alors que Marco essayait d'attirer son attention :

 _-Tu penses encore à cette mystérieuse jeune femme ?_

Demanda Marco qui remettait en place son Marcel à rayures.

 _-Je me demande comment elle s'appelle... Elle était si jolie._

Marmonna-t-il d'un air ailleurs et hébété.

 _-Je crois que lui aussi commence à perdre la boule..._

Dit Marco d'un air désolé en le fixant.

Nero ne perdait peut-être pas la boule. Mais la grotte en revanche, perdait parfois des pierres mal accrochées au plafond. Et c'est ainsi que l'une d'elles termina sa chute sur le front de Nero, lui laissant une belle bosse au passage.

 _-Aïe ! Sérieusement, j'ai une poisse terrible ces derniers jours. J'ai l'impression d'avoir subi un mauvais sort ! Et j'ai des crampes terribles au ventre depuis ce matin pour ne rien arranger !_

Gémit Nero en se massant le front. Mais la pierre n'avait pas laissé qu'une bosse. Car le garçon saignait maintenant un peu là où il avait reçu un coup.

 _-Attends, je vais te nettoyer ça._

Dit Lottis en se précipitant vers lui dès qu'elle remarqua une larme de sang rouler sur son visage. Tate l'observa d'un œil sombre sortir un mouchoir blanc de son sac et éponger avec douceur la blessure de Nero pour le soulager.

 _-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix douce à Nero.

Celui-ci se mit à rougir de bonheur et acquiesça.

 _-Oui, beaucoup mieux._

Fit-il d'une voix un peu timide.

Le fait de voir Lottis s'occuper d'un autre homme agaça profondément Tate, et il décida finalement de faire un petit tour avec Owen dans la caverne pour calmer sa jalousie.

.

 **Chapitre 109 : Une étrange caverne.**

Peu après, pendant que Lottis s'activait sur le site de fouilles à déchiffrer des écrits avec son équipe, aidée par sa sœur qui nettoyait les murs avec une sorte de brosse, Tate, accompagné par Owen, voulu se poser dans un coin pour lire. Il décida donc de prévenir son amie de ses intentions de s'éloigner un peu :

 _-Lottis. Je vais aller prendre un bouquin et mon MP3 pour lire dans mon coin, pendant que vous faites vos machins dans la terre._

Dit Tate à Lottis, l'air de se moquer un peu de leurs recherches.

 _-Non Tate, tu es en groupe. Je ne veux pas te voir t'isoler avec tes livres._

Lui dit Lottis d'un air grave.

 _-Mais Lottis... J'avais envie de lire un petit peu._

 _-Oui, mais si tu fais ça, tu vas encore te retrouver mis à l'écart. Je voudrais que tu te fasses des amis et que tu fasses l'effort d'aller toi aussi vers les autres. Ils font des efforts pour toi eux aussi, alors, fais-en de même. Tu vas devenir champion d'arène, il faut que tu apprennes à aller vers les autres et à t'ouvrir. Ce n'est pas bon de s'isoler comme tu le fais._

Le sermonna la jeune femme d'un air insistant.

 _-Mais Lottis, je ne sais pas comment faire pour aller vers les autres. Ils sont moins intéressants que mes livres. Je ne saurais pas quoi leur dire._

Répondit Tate d'une voix sincère.

 _-Je ne sais pas moi... Raconte-leur une blague par exemple. Ça aide à détendre l'atmosphère et à créer des liens._

Proposa Lottis.

Nero, Marco et son ami George s'étaient stoppés dans leurs recherches et fixèrent Tate qui discutait avec Lottis, semblant tous les trois hallucinés par la conversation. Mais ils acceptèrent de laisser Tate venir vers eux pour tenter de le sociabiliser.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, Tate. On ne va pas te mordre._

Assura Marco alors qu'il recopiait les hiéroglyphes du mur sur un petit carnet.

 _-Eu... Une blague, hein ?_

Marmonna Tate en s'avançant vers eux. Il semblait réfléchir avant d'avoir une soudaine idée.

 _-Ha oui, j'ai une devinette pour vous. Comment on appelle deux triopikeurs qui se reproduisent ?_

Questionna alors Tate d'un air un peu trop sérieux.

 _-... Hein ?_

Balbutia Marco.

 _-Je vous donne un indice. Sachant que c'est un Pokémon constitué de trois Pokémon chacun... Ça fait... ? Ça fait... ?_

Lottis arriva derrière Tate et le retourna avec force d'un air agacé.

 _-Pas ce genre de blague enfin !_

 _-T'es sûr ? C'est pourtant toi qui me l'as apprise. Et je l'ai trouvée très drôle._

Demanda Tate dans une expression perplexe.

 _-Ok, tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison... Pose-toi dans le coin là-bas avec Owen et de la lecture, tu ne dérangeras personne. Et... Plus de blague. Merci._

Proposa Lottis d'un air fatigué en lui montrant un morceau de mur vierge d'inscriptions.

Tate acquiesça en silence, et sortit une pokeball violette et bleue de son sac avec un étrange logo dessus. Puis, il y fit sortir une véritable petite bibliothèque, une grosse radio à cassettes et une lampe à lave de couleur orange. Car la seule et maigre lumière qu'ils avaient pour travailler était celle créée par l'attaque flash du feunard de Sighrid.

 _-T'as pas oublié ton canapé aussi ?_

Demanda Nero d'un air circonspect tout en fixant outrageusement Tate.

 _-C'est dans l'autre pokeball, avec les toilettes._

Rétorqua Tate d'une voix polie tout en se foutant ouvertement de lui.

 _-Tu as vraiment emmené des toilettes ?!_

Demanda alors Marco dans son dos d'un air très intéressé.

 _-Non. Je plaisantais. Ça aussi, c'était une blague._

Dit Tate en gardant tout son sérieux et en branchant des vieux écouteurs gris sur son "mp3" avant de le prendre sous le bras.

 _-Dommage, j'avais une envie pressante._

Poussa Marco en se levant, il allait devoir se résoudre à aller se soulager dans une bouteille vide.

Du côté des archéologues, leurs fouilles battaient leur plein et après une heure à relever les différents hiéroglyphes pour les noter, Marco et George s'attardèrent finalement sur les gravures de deux gros Pokémon au fond de la salle.

 _-C'est Kyogre et Groudon, hein ? On a pas plus d'infos sur eux dans la grotte ?_

Questionna Marco à George.

 _-Mmm... J'ai relu tous les hiéroglyphes, ils parlent d'un emplacement pour une carte, mais je n'ai vu aucun lieu indiqué nulle part. C'est dommage. Il y avait sûrement une carte dans cette salle autrefois qui indiquait l'emplacement des orbes des deux Pokémon antiques. Mais quelqu'un s'est probablement déjà servi avant nous._

Admit George.

 _-La Team Magma je suppose..._

Grinça Marco.

Blase, un de leurs collègues qui semblait aussi mal rasé que Marco, s'avança vers eux et jeta un coup d'œil de plus près. Il portait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui lui aussi un Marcel rayé de blanc et de bleu avec son pantalon de la Team Aqua : On aurait dit un jumeau lointain de Marco.

 _-On dirait deux grosses plaques collées au mur, elles doivent cacher quelque chose... Je pense qu'on pourrait les déplacer, la carte doit être derrière._

Affirma-t-il.

 _-Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit derrière..._

Admit Marco en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _-Moi je crois que oui, si on tire un grand coup dessus, elles lâcheront._

Dit Blase.

Mais Adriane s'approcha de lui, l'air un peu perplexe.

 _-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Elles sont fragiles. Vous allez les casser. Vous vandalisez toujours les sites historiques avec vos mauvaises idées._

Grommela-t-elle suivit de près par Sighrid qui approuvait ces propos.

 _-Ma jolie, laisse-moi faire._

Dit Blase dans un rire avant d'empoigner fermement la stèle du Kyogre. Puis, il tira un grand coup dessus et la pierre lâcha.

C'est avec une grande surprise que tout le monde découvrit une vieille carte derrière. Elle semblait être faite avec du papyrus et avait visiblement plusieurs siècles d'âge.

 _-Ho... Bravo mec !_

Se mit à applaudir Marco d'un air réjoui.

 _-Le Lieutenant va être fier de toi ! Ça sent l'augmentation à plein nez !_

Admit George en applaudissant à son tour.

 _-Mmm... Tu as eu de la chance... Mais je dois bien admettre que c'était bien joué._

Le félicita Adriane en jetant un coup d'œil au Kyogre de pierre au sol, puis, sur le Groudon qui était toujours ancré dans le mur, et qu'elle fixa intensément, l'air pensif.

 _-Un peu que j'ai eu de la chance, ma belle ! Tu veux venir passer la nuit dans ma tente en ma compagnie pour me féliciter ?_

Demanda Blase dans un grand sourire en se penchant sur Adriane.

 _-Non. Jamais..._

Poussa Adriane d'une voix sèche et en repartant avec Sighrid vers sa sœur. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé Blase, car il lui faisait souvent des avances très lourdes pendant le boulot. Elle prenait donc toujours tout naturellement ses distances avec lui.

 _-Et tu crois qu'il y aurait un autre machin-truc derrière le groudon?_

Demanda alors Marco en pointant la seconde stèle du doigt.

 _-Nan, on s'en fout de Groudon, il put ce Pokémon. Viens, allons montrer la carte au Lieutenant !_

Fit Blase avec fierté tout en poussant ses deux amis à venir avec lui, impatient de montrer sa trouvaille à son supérieur.

À la fin de la journée, tout le monde ressortit fatigué des ruines cachées au fond de la crevasse. L'après-midi avait été longue et éprouvante, d'autant plus qu'il faisait une chaleur étouffante à l'intérieur. Tout le monde se retrouva vite dans le désert et préparèrent à la hâte les tentes du campement avant que la nuit ne les surprenne.

Très vite, Lottis sortit à son tour et jeta un regard désolé vers le groupe de Marco, George, Blase, Nero et plusieurs autres garçons qui semblaient ravis de discuter de leurs dernières trouvailles et qui riaient tous ensemble. Elle aurait voulu que Tate puisse se mélanger à eux afin qu'il se fasse des amis, mais cela n'avait pas marché en dépit de ses efforts.

Elle soupira douloureusement, et sentit la subite présence de quelqu'un derrière elle :

 _-Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire Lottis, et que tu penses bien faire... Mais ne culpabilise pas de ne pas y arriver. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je ne peux pas me faire d'amis. C'est comme ça._

Dit Tate qui arrivait maintenant à sa hauteur, et posa une main lourde sur son épaule.

 _-Tate... ?_

Balbutia Lottis dans une expression toujours aussi triste.

 _-Je ne peux pas me faire des amis comme une personne normale, c'est comme ça. Je suis comme je suis et je me suis fait une raison depuis longtemps. Même en faisant des efforts, ça ne pourra jamais coller parce que je suis différent, et que je n'ai pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt que la plupart des personnes normales, et aussi, parce que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec eux. Si je me force à leur parler, s'ils se forcent eux aussi à le faire, ça ne marchera jamais parce que ça ne sera jamais naturel. Tu es là toi, et ça me suffit._

Dit-il en repartant ensuite afin de partir devant. Il était temps de rejoindre Adriane pour monter leur tente. Lottis regarda tristement le sol. Tout ça, elle le savait bien au fond d'elle, parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Mais elle aurait au moins essayé.

Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé Adriane devant le futur emplacement de leur tente, Lottis remarqua l'expression un peu évasive de sa sœur qui traversait son visage. Elle semblait préoccupée.

 _-Ça va petite sœur ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure._

Lui demanda Lottis, alors que Tate les avait rejointes. Owen le suivait de près encore une fois, et ne semblait toujours pas ravi de son sort de prisonnier.

 _-R... Rien, ce n'est rien._

Dit Adriane.

Lottis continua de regarder silencieusement sa sœur avec une expression grave au visage. Mais le Lieutenant Halvard arriva comme une fleur au milieu du campement, semblant particulièrement heureux. Il s'adressa alors à tout le monde afin de les stopper dans leurs occupations.

 _-Écoutez-moi tous ! Blase a fait une découverte incroyable cet après-midi ! Il a trouvé une vieille carte qui indique l'emplacement de l'orbe bleu que nous recherchons tellement ! Nous allons pouvoir regagner Poivressel à présent ! Du coup... Nous allons passer la nuit à l'hôtel pour fêter ça ! C'est Arthur qui va être content, on va enfin pouvoir obtenir Kyogre !_

S'écria le Lieutenant Halvard d'un air rayonnant.

Finalement, tout le monde leva le campement avec l'intention de partir au plus vite du désert de la route 111. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer la nuit dans un hôtel bien confortable. En revanche, personne ne remarqua l'ombre d'une personne qui se faufila une dernière fois dans la crevasse, loin des regards de tous, profitant du chahut et de l'euphorie générale.

Cette ombre arracha avec soin la plaque du Groudon du mur, et déroba discrètement la seconde carte qu'elle cachait avant de la glisser dans ses affaires.

 _« J'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cette plaque-là. »_ Ricana la mystérieuse ombre. Cette carte était la sœur de la carte dissimulée derrière le Kyogre, puisque celle-ci indiquait l'emplacement de l'orbe qui devrait réveiller Groudon.

.

 **Chapitre 110 : Attaque nocturne.**

À la tombée de la nuit, après avoir longuement marché dans le sable pendant plus de deux heures, la petite équipe d'archéologues de la Team Aqua arriva enfin dans un petit hôtel, juste à la sortie de la route 111. Là-bas, ils avaient une superbe vue sur le désert et les ruines depuis leurs balcons, et tous allaient pouvoir jouir d'une paisible nuit dans un véritable lit.

Fatigués de leur journée, Lottis, Tate et Adriane imitèrent leurs collègues et s'empressèrent d'aller s'enfermer dans leur propre chambre afin d'aller y dormir. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une pièce spacieuse, aux murs couleurs crème avec un grand canapé brun en tissu sur le côté, un petit lit simple sur un autre côté de mur et un très grand lit double aux draps blancs qui n'attendait plus qu'eux au centre.

À peine entré dans la pièce, Tate s'installa sur le grand lit pour s'y étaler et alluma la télévision pendant que les deux sœurs partaient se doucher ensemble. Et ce bain n'était pas du luxe, car leur petit séjour dans le désert les avait fait beaucoup transpirer, et du sable s'était accroché aux pores de leurs peaux.

Plus tard, quand les filles libérèrent enfin la salle de bain, Tate partit se laver à son tour pendant que les deux sœurs faisaient un rapide tour de la chambre. Elles s'étaient changées pour la nuit et ne portaient plus que de légères nuisettes sur elles pour dormir.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son sac et fait faire un dernier tour à Chaussette, Lottis s'installa finalement sur le lit et chercha à changer de chaîne de télévision. Adriane quant à elle, avait l'air occupée à fouiller dans un gros meuble.

 _-Hé Lottis ! Regarde ! Il y a un frigo ici !_

S'écria Adriane d'une voix réjouie.

 _-Il y a des trucs dedans ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Il y a plein de boissons ! Ils sont trop généreux ici !_

S'écria-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

 _-Tu sais, à mon avis ça doit être un supplément qui est payant..._

Supposa Lottis. Mais sa sœur avait déjà sorti des jus de baies du frigo avec l'intention d'en boire.

 _-Pas grave. C'est le Lieutenant qui paye de toute façon !_

Ria Adriane en buvant sa boisson en cul sec.

Quand Tate sortit enfin de son bain, il retrouva rapidement les deux sœurs Asuna pour dormir. Elles étaient déjà couchées et blotties l'une contre l'autre à demi endormi dans le grand lit. Et tout ça devant une émission peu intéressante sur les volcans de Hoenn. Il sourit timidement devant-elles et se glissa dans le lit pour se blottir à son tour tout contre Lottis avant de fermer les yeux et se laissa aller dans le sommeil. Tate aurait d'ailleurs dû dormir dans un second lit plus petit qui lui avait été réservé. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de dormir seul et à l'écart en bon Pokémon grégaire qu'il était.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent encore ensuite, il était maintenant bien tard et pas un bruit ne venait troubler le sommeil de nos trois amis.

Pourtant, une forte envie d'aller faire pipi réveilla soudainement la jeune Adriane, elle avait bu beaucoup de jus de baies avant d'aller au lit et toute la boisson avait visiblement redescendu. Elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible et prit soin de ne pas réveiller sa sœur et Tate qui étaient près d'elle et dormaient paisiblement.

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers eux en se sortant tout doucement des draps, de peur de les déranger, mais non. Lottis se contenta juste de se tourner vers Tate pour continuer son sommeil dans ses bras. Elle ne les avaient pas réveillés.

 _« Ouf... »_ Se dit Adriane, soulagée.

Elle se dirigea ensuite à pas de loup dans la salle de bain pour utiliser les toilettes de la chambre.

Une fois ses petites affaires finies, elle ressortit plus légère et bâilla longuement. Il devait déjà être plus de 3 heures du matin et la fatigue la pesait. Mais une douce lueur attira son attention : Il s'agissait d'un fin et délicat filet de lumière bleu pâle qui se glissait par-dessous la porte, et cela intrigua beaucoup Adriane. D'autant plus que cette lumière cristalline était particulièrement jolie et étincelante. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière sur sa sœur et Tate qui dormaient encore paisiblement l'un contre l'autre et s'approcha curieusement de la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille, des fois que quelqu'un serait levé. Et effectivement, des bruits arrivèrent vite à elle... Ils ressemblaient aux pas d'un Pokémon qui se déplaçait en marchant, probablement un Pokémon qui se tenait sur ses quatre pattes.

Poussée par sa curiosité, Adriane décida d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus sommeil maintenant qu'elle était debout. Alors... Autant aller voir !

Elle bâilla à nouveau et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

Une fois dans le couloir, la curieuse lumière avait disparu, seul un silence pesant restait. _« C'était peut-être un Pokémon. Je me demande où il est passé. »_ Pensa Adriane d'un air déçu. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, elle traversa donc le couloir pour partir à la recherche de ce mystérieux Pokémon.

 _« Si ça se trouve, c'est un Pokémon de feu extrêmement rare, et je pourrais le capturer. »_ S'enjoua Adriane.

Elle continua donc ses recherches dans l'hôtel, pensant que tout le monde devait déjà paisiblement dormir à cette heure et qu'il n'y aurait probablement plus un miaouss dans les couloirs du bâtiment. D'un coup, un bruit attira son attention. _« C'est peut-être ce Pokémon ! »_ Pensa Adriane d'un air ravi.

Mais un second bruit attira ses oreilles... Et il ne ressemblait finalement pas à un Pokémon, car il était semblable à des murmures.

Adriane fronça les sourcils, réalisant que ce n'était pas un Pokémon... Et que quelqu'un était encore debout.

 _« Bon... Ce n'était pas un Pokémon finalement. »_ Dit Adriane.

Et c'est effectivement un homme qui apparut devant-elle : Nero, avec à la main un énorme paquet de glaçons contre son œil et sa joue qui était visiblement devenue bleue et enflée. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans la figure.

 _-Ouaaa, Nero ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu t'es battu ou quoi ?!_

Demanda Adriane en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _-Salut Adriane... J'étais parti chercher de la glace dans la cuisine de l'hôtel... Tu ne me croiras jamais, mais une des étagères de ma chambre qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de mon lit a lâché, et m'est tombé dessus pendant mon sommeil... Et bien évidemment, l'hôtel avait pris à cœur d'y avoir placé dessus une boule de bowling..._

Soupira-t-il dans une expression accablée.

 _-Ho je vois. Quelle idée d'avoir mis ça juste au-dessus de ton lit... Eh bien, bonne nuit. Enfin, essaye de la terminer en un morceau plutôt._

Dit Adriane dans un rire un peu gêné pour lui.

Nero la remercia, remit en place sur son épaule son sac et sa poche de glace sur sa joue avant de reprendre sa route vers sa chambre et de s'y enfermer.

Adriane soupira, et reprit son chemin tranquillement. Mais finalement, elle préféra faire demi-tour vers sa chambre. Elle voulait juste retourner se coucher. Il était tard et le sommeil la gagnait à nouveau.

Mais un nouveau bruit plus sourd vrilla ses oreilles quelques mètres plus loin : _« PLAF ! »_ un gros meuble venait carrément de tomber dans le couloir plus loin et des bruits de bagarres résonnaient à présent dans un écho.

 _-C'était quoi ça... ?_

Se questionna-t-elle en décidant d'aller voir.

Une fois l'autre couloir atteint après avoir passé une porte, elle tomba nez à nez sur un des archéologues qui travaillait avec elle, c'était Blase. Et c'était celui qui avait déniché la carte qui devait les guider jusqu'à l'orbe bleu et réveiller Kyogre.

L'homme mal rasé était toujours habillé dans sa tenue de marin de la Team Aqua. Adriane ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas une personne très fréquentable à cause de son comportement vis à vis des filles de l'organisation.

Visiblement, il se battait avec une autre jeune fille. Adriane ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Sighrid.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

Demanda Adriane visiblement inquiète pour son amie.

Blase semblait avoir un peu bu et esquissa un sourire malsain à Adriane à sa vue.

 _-Tiens, ma jolie, toujours pas couchée ? Héhéhé..._

Fit-il dans un rire.

Adriane réalisa à la façon dont il la regardait, qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette sur elle pour dormir et qu'il lui faisait un beau décolleté. Elle ne se sentit pas rassurée et chercha la pokeball de son Meg à sa ceinture, mais elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle avait bêtement laissé ses Pokémon dans la chambre.

Sighrid qui était par terre suite à un coup se releva et s'adressa à Adriane d'un air affolé.

 _-Ne reste pas là Adriane. Il est dangereux, il m'a attaqué dans le couloir au beau milieu de la nuit !_

Mais l'homme se retourna aussitôt après, agacé.

 _-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est toi qui m'as agressée dans le couloir alors que je recherchais quelqu'un qui s'était introduit dans ma chambre ! Je sais que je suis beau, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me sauter dessus comme ça !_

Gronda-t-il en se jetant sur Sighrid dans l'intention de la repousser.

 _-Tu es un menteur, je suis sûr que tu en as après mes Pokémon shiney, sale brute !_

Rétorqua Sighrid en lui donnant un grand coup de pied en pleine figure pour se défendre.

Adriane avala difficilement sa salive et tenta de ne pas se laisser impressionner par l'homme afin de venir à son aide. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança sur lui afin de défendre Sighrid.

 _-Ça suffit Blase, laisse-la tranquille ! Elle ne t'a rien fait, j'en suis certaine._

S'écria Adriane en attrapant l'homme par un pli de son vêtement pour le retenir et l'empêcher d'attaquer son amie.

 _-Hoooo, tu veux que je m'occupe de toi aussi ma mignonne ?! Aucun problème !_

Continua Blase dans un rire de cochon en faisant volt-face.

Adriane ne lui répondit pas et garda sa position pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Sighrid. L'homme tenta alors un premier coup de poing à destination d'Adriane, mais celle-ci se baissa à temps pour l'éviter et s'aida de ses mains en les posant au sol pour prendre élan et lui flanquer un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre.

La technique fut payante et Blase se cassa la figure par terre.

Adriane tenta alors une nouvelle attaque pour l'assommer et chercha à lui flanquer un grand coup de talon entre les deux yeux. Mais l'homme chopa à temps sa jambe et la maîtrisa sans aucun problème à cause de sa carrure de rugbyman.

Il se releva alors d'un coup, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Adriane qui tomba en arrière. Il la tira d'un geste sec vers lui et se pencha sur elle afin de l'empoigner fortement par le bras. Puis, il la força à lui faire face en la relevant brutalement.

 _-On peut dire que tu sais te défendre toi ! J'aime ça. Tu sais, on parle souvent de toi avec les copains, et on te trouve vraiment très séduisante._

Fit-il en bavant à moitié en regardant la jeune fille avec des yeux salaces comme si Sighrid n'existait même plus.

 _-Lâche-moi !_

Cria Adriane en se débâtant. Elle se défendit à nouveau en lui donnant un grand coup de pied qui le projeta en arrière. Mais Blase avait bien plus de force qu'elle et n'eut aucun mal à revenir à la charge.

Adriane chercha à se dégager de sa nouvelle emprise et tira de toutes ses forces sur son bras, avant de le mordre sauvagement, mais il la plaqua avec force contre le mur, lui cognant la tête au passage.

 _-Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ! Attends un peu qu'Arthur soit mis au courant de ce que tu fais ! Tu seras viré de l'organisation !_

Gronda-t-elle un peu sonné par le coup.

 _-Il n'en saura rien. Je vais aller m'occuper de ton compte, tu ne vas pas comprendre ta douleur._

Grinça l'homme.

 _-Mais lâche-moi ! AU SEC..._

Adriane commença à appeler de l'aide, mais l'homme plaqua sa main sur sa bouche afin de la faire taire.

Sighrid profita de la diversion pour se lever, mais au lieu d'aider Adriane, elle attrapa rapidement un objet au sol, avant de le glisser dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Adriane qui se débattait désespérément avant de tourner les talons avec l'intention de s'enfuir en la laissant à son sort. Mais elle se stoppa net dans sa lancée en sentant une nouvelle présence dans le couloir.

Pendant ce temps, Blase grogna de nouveau sur Adriane :

 _-Pauvre idiote, je vais devoir t'emmener un peu à l'écart... Comme on est encore dans le désert, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de trouver un petit coin tranquille pour s'isoler !_

Il se recula en tirant de force Adriane avec lui, mais il sentit dans son dos qu'il avait heurté quelque chose. Il tourna maladroitement la tête et réalisa qu'un homme d'une bonne taille se tenait derrière lui, raide comme un piquet.

C'était Tate, avec une expression profondément glauque et froide sur le visage. Son regard était à la fois neutre et en même temps, dégageait de la folie furieuse comme s'il allait l'étrangler. Il ne disait pas un mot et fixait intensément l'homme en face de lui.

 _-T... Toi ?!_

Balbutia Blase qui commençait à flipper.

Sighrid jeta un regard intéressé derrière elle, en découvrant Tate surgir de nulle part dans une nuée de fumée noire comme de l'encre. Il était apparu comme un fantôme derrière cet homme qui agressait Adriane. Sighrid se délecta du spectacle en se léchant les lèvres. Elle avait déjà instinctivement pressenti que Tate avait quelque chose de spécial, et la soirée allait le lui confirmer.

 _-Tu as raison..._

Susurra Tate d'une voix glaciale.

 _-Quoi ?!_

Répondit l'homme.

Tate se pencha lentement à l'oreille de Blase comme un serpent qui approchait une minuscule souris.

 _-Allons à l'écart... Sentons la mort ensemble._

Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avec délice.


	22. Chap 111 à 114 - Les couleurs de l'âme

**Chapitre 111 : Dysfonctionnement.**

 _« Allons à l'écart... Sentons la mort ensemble. »_

Susurra Tate d'une voix malsaine à l'oreille de Blase, alors que le malotru tenait fermement la pauvre Adriane entre ses mains. À ces mots, l'homme sembla être sur le point de s'évanouir de peur, et lâcha immédiatement la jeune fille. Tate arborait une expression particulièrement glauque et sadique au visage. Blase avait déjà compris qu'il était un homme mort.

 _-De quel droit touches-tu ma sœur avec tes sales pattes ?!_

Fit soudainement la voix glaciale de Lottis qui arriva derrière Tate, avant d'attraper sa jeune sœur dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Adriane semblait à demi-choqué, mais expliqua maladroitement la situation à sa sœur :

 _-Blase était en train de s'en prendre à Sighrid, il voulait lui taper dessus et après, il s'en est pris à moi !_

Gémit-elle.

Sighrid s'approcha du groupe et approuva les paroles d'Adriane.

 _-Oui, il a tenté de me voler mon charme chroma alors que je sortais ma feunard dehors pour qu'elle se dégourdisse les pattes ! Heureusement qu'Adriane est passée par là._

Fit-elle d'un air agacé.

Lottis jeta un regard en biais vers Tate :

 _-Tu lui donnes une bonne leçon ?_

Lui dit-elle.

 _-Lottis. Je le reconnais. C'est aussi lui qui m'a blessé hier en me disant des choses méchantes._

Dit Tate d'une voix blanche en fixant Blase.

 _-Alors, fais ce que tu as à faire. Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim._

Trancha Lottis d'une voix glaçante.

Tate s'inclina silencieusement en avant avec un sourire de prédateur en coin. Ses bas instincts s'étaient réveillés, et il avait effectivement bien envie d'un bon repas à l'ancienne maintenant que Lottis lui avait donné son feu vert.

Il se pencha ensuite à nouveau sur l'homme en le maîtrisant d'une poigne d'acier. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les yeux de Tate brillèrent et il tomba raide au sol de sommeil, foudroyé par une attaque hypnose.

Sighrid ouvrit alors de grands yeux en assistant à la scène, semblant se demander comment il avait fait ça. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avec un intérêt grandissant.

Tate attrapa l'homme par la cheville et reprit la parole.

 _-Sur-ceux les filles... Je vais aller me remplir un peu l'estomac. Passez une bonne nuit._

Ajouta-t-il mystérieusement en reprenant sa forme de spectrum sous la surprise de Sighrid.

La jeune femme esquissa alors un sourire fourbe, voilà donc ce que lui cachait Lottis. Son ami Tate était carrément un Pokémon, et elle s'était bien gardée de le lui dire !

 _-Très bien... Bon appétit alors... Et ne rentre pas trop tard..._

Dit Lottis à Tate en attrapant sa petite sœur par le bras dans l'intention de repartir dans leur chambre.

Une fois Lottis, Adriane et Sighrid partit, Tate tira le malotru par le pied et le traîna jusqu'à dehors.

De leur côté, Lottis prit à nouveau sa petite sœur dans ses bras dans le couloir pendant qu'elles marchaient. Elle avait l'air inquiète, et la réconfortait comme elle le pouvait.

 _-Ça va aller soeurette, il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?_

 _-Non, vous êtes arrivés à temps. Mais il m'a fait vraiment très peur._

Admit Adriane en se frottant le bras d'un air gêné.

 _-C'est normal. Il t'a agressé, tu dois être en état de choc... Mais jamais je ne l'aurais laissé te faire du mal. Tu es ma sœur. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, et Arthur non plus. Il sera furieux quand il apprendra ce que Blase a voulu te faire._

Dit Lottis en enlaçant sa sœur pour l'aider à faire retomber ses palpitations de stress.

La voix de Sighrid surgit alors dans leur dos et interpella les deux sœurs.

 _-Lottis ! Attends !_

La concernée se retourna intriguée.

 _-Sighrid, est-ce que ça va ? Je pensais que tu étais reparti pour dormir dans ta chambre. Blase ne t'a pas fait de mal non plus ?_

Demanda Lottis, mais Sighrid ne sembla même pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle lui disait.

 _-Tate, c'est un Pokémon ?! Tu ne m'avais rien dit ! Pourquoi ?!_

Questionna la jeune femme d'un air un peu fâché et curieux en même temps.

Lottis ouvrit alors de grands yeux inquiets, elle réalisa que Tate s'était transformé devant-elle.

 _-Ha oui... Mais tu dois nous jurer de garder le secret... Car des personnes mal intentionnées pourraient lui vouloir du mal... Ce n'était pas contre toi tu sais, mais on évite de parler de ce qu'est Tate en dehors du cercle de notre famille pour le protéger._

Dit Lottis d'un air très mal à l'aise.

 _-Le protéger ? Tu veux dire que Tate est encore un pokémon sauvage sous son apparence humaine ?_

Demanda Sighrid d'un air plus qu'intéressée, elle avait immédiatement compris où Lottis voulait en venir.

 _-Tate n'est pas vraiment un Pokémon et il ne souhaite pas qu'on le traite comme tel. Il était humain autrefois. Et il peut à nouveau vivre comme tel grâce à son attaque morphing._

Réagit aussitôt Lottis.

 _-Vraiment ? C'est un morphing ?_

Continua Sighrid, l'air de plus en plus pensif. Elle s'en caressa les lèvres.

La jeune archéologue expliqua rapidement l'histoire de son ami à Sighrid avant de partir se coucher avec sa sœur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tate retourna l'air de rien auprès de Lottis. Il reprit forme humaine et alla s'allonger contre elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais il ne dit pas un mot, semblant bouleversé par quelque chose. Il tremblait même un peu.

Lottis répondit à son étreinte en se tournant vers lui dans un sourire. Elle n'avait visiblement pas remarqué son état.

...

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_ Firent des murmures dans la tête de Tate alors qu'il dormait enfin paisiblement contre les sœurs Asuna. Le temps s'était encore écoulé, et tout le monde avait enfin succombé au sommeil.

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Dit Tate.

Il était de retour dans un de ses rêves au beau milieu d'un champ de coquelicots, près d'une colline. Trois grands arbres culminaient derrière lui, entourés de Jizos, les petites statuettes en formes grossières de Bouddha.

Tate regarda à ses pieds un moulinet à vent multicolore qui pivotait. Il était tout seul et dépassait de la haute végétation fleurie.

 _« C'était bon hein ? C'était le meilleur repas de ta vie. »_

Firent les murmures.

 _« Il a voulu faire du mal à la sœur de ta compagne. Il l'a bien mérité. »_ Dit une autre voix. _« Il n'a pas été sympa avec toi après tout. »_

 _« Il a dit que tu sentais la mort. »_

 _-Alors... C'était comment ?_

Chuchota la voix de Pétronille, la gamine aux cheveux roses alors qu'elle se tenait dans le dos de Tate. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, et regarda d'un air vide les paumes de ses mains.

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Répéta Tate d'un air bouleversé.

 _« Tu sens cette saveur inédite t'envahir ? Tu sens ce feu couler dans tes veines ? »_ Dit les murmures. _« Tu sens cette misère humaine remplir ton cœur ? Elle te nourrit. Elle te rend plus fort. »_

Petronille s'avança en avant, et cueillit le petit moulinet qui s'agitait sous une brise.

 _« Tu revis enfin grâce à la mort. »_

 _-Blase, un pauvre homme au service de la Team Aqua. Une vie triste achevée au fond d'un couloir d'un hôtel miteux. Il n'a jamais su quoi faire de sa vie, mis à part s'en prendre aux femmes qu'il croisait. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de son cas._

Dit Pétronille en jouant avec les ailes du petit moulinet.

 _-Mais toi... Toi, tu as laissé ta haine revenir. Tu as laissé ton vrai toi ressortir. Et ça, c'est bien !_

Ajouta-t-elle. D'un coup sec, elle cassa la tige du moulinet et le jeta joyeusement par-dessus son épaule.

 _-Tu vois. Finalement toi et moi... On est pareil. On a pas besoin d'amis._

Dit-elle en partant.

 _« C'était le meilleur repas de ta vie. Mais crois-moi, les âmes pures sont encore meilleures. »_

Continuèrent les murmures.

Tate leva le nez au ciel, des goûtes de sangs commençaient à tomber doucement sur lui, et dégoulinèrent sur ses cheveux, son visage et ses habits. Il avait fait l'impardonnable, il avait goûté à la saveur d'une âme. Il n'était plus un mangeur de rêves à présent, il était devenu lui aussi un mangeur d'âmes.

Il reporta son regard au sol à ses pieds. L'herbe verte s'était immaculé d'un rouge aussi intense que les coquelicots, et là où se trouvait le moulinet peu de temps avant, une plante avait germé : Une pousse tordue, à l'écorce noire et jonchée d'épines. C'était l'arbre qui représentait sa haine et son mépris pour les humains. C'était son arbre. Et il était en train de grandir.

 _« Lottis... Lottis réveilles-toi... »_

 _-Mmmm..._

Lottis sentait que quelqu'un se tenait penché juste au-dessus d'elle et lui parlait d'une voix la plus basse possible. Elle se sentait très fatiguée et eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Mais elle reconnaissait la voix de Tate.

 _-Il est quelle heure ?_

Demanda Lottis maladroitement.

 _-Chut... Pas si fort, tu vas réveiller ta sœur._

Chuchota Tate.

La jeune femme se releva doucement pour regarder son pokematos. Il était environ six heures du matin. Il était encore très tôt et il leur restait deux bonnes heures de sommeil avant de devoir rejoindre l'équipe d'archéologues au réfectoire de l'hôtel pour le petit déjeuner.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On peut encore dormir un peu... Ce n'est pas l'heure._

Murmura Lottis en se frottant les yeux.

 _-Lottis, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise... J'ai pas voulu... J'ai jamais voulu ça..._

Bafouilla Tate qui en tremblait.

 _-Une bêtise ? Quel genre ?_

Demanda Lottis en prenant une position assise dans le lit.

 _-Le genre : j'aurais pas du manger hier soir._

Dit Tate d'un air particulièrement grave.

 _-Quoi... Tu as mal au ventre ? Tu veux un médicament pour t'aider à aller aux toilettes ?_

Questionna Lottis en bâillant.

 _-Non... J'ai... J'ai... Enfin tu sais, Blase. Il ne reviendra pas._

 _-Oui, ça je le savais déjà, hier soir, quand tu l'as embarqué._

Dit Lottis d'un air entendu.

 _-Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sous le coup de la colère... J'ai voulu juste faire un dévorêve... Mais j'ai pas compris comment j'ai fait ça... J'étais si furieux après lui... J'ai mangé plus que ses rêves... J'ai carrément mangé son âme. J'ai pas pu me contrôler et j'ai fait quelque chose d'atroce. Il est mort._

Dit Tate d'un air catastrophé.

Lottis le fixa sans répondre, comme si elle essayait de décrypter ce qu'il disait.

 _-Lottis, j'ai jamais voulu ça... Je ne suis pas un tueur... Je n'ai jamais voulu..._

 _-Et t'as fait quoi du corps ?_

Demanda alors Lottis d'une voix simple comme si elle parlait d'un emballage de gâteaux.

Tate entr'ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et se pencha vers elle.

 _-Attends... Je te dis que j'ai tué quelqu'un... Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?_

Balbutia-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _-De toute façon il est mort. Il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Alors... T'as fait quoi du corps ? Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui avait la carte qui devait nous mener à l'orbe bleu. Et il serait bien de la récupérer avant qu'on ne puisse plus le faire... Car Arthur a besoin de cette carte._

Dit Lottis dans une expression des plus sérieuses. Elle semblait visiblement plus se soucier de la carte et des projets d'Arthur que du décès de son collègue.

 _-Mais... En fait t'es encore pire que moi. Tu cachais bien ton jeu derrière tes airs de gentille fille toute sage._

S'offusqua Tate d'un air effaré.

 _-Oui, en attendant... Il va falloir y retourner pour récupérer la carte et bien cacher son cadavre avant que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus._

Dit Lottis en se levant sous le regard consterné et outré de Tate. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui alors qu'il continuait de la fixer d'un air mi-choqué, mi-ébahi.

 _-Bon, on y va ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

Tate hocha positivement la tête et se leva pour lui montrer le chemin, laissant Adriane qui dormait encore à poings fermés derrière eux.

.

 **Chapitre 112 : Nouvelle disparition.**

Après une petite demi-heure de marche, Tate montra à Lottis la crevasse où il avait laissé ''les restes'' de son repas nocturne. Il avait pris soin de le cacher dans une zone vide du désert où peu de personnes passeraient. Car mis à part du sable et des cailloux sans intérêt, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre d'intéressant à voir.

 _-C'est ici._

Dit Tate en montrant un amas rocheux qui se dressait au milieu des sables.

Entre deux pierres de tailles imposantes, Lottis pouvait effectivement y voir une grande crevasse très profonde.

 _-Ok, je vais y jeter un œil._

Répondit Lottis.

Bien que le soleil commençait timidement à se lever à l'horizon et à éclairer d'une douce lumière rosée le ciel bleu pâle, Lottis fit sortir Chaussette de sa pokeball. Car il faisait probablement très sombre là où elle devait se rendre.

 _-Ma belle, éclaire-moi, je vais descendre dans la crevasse, il faut que je récupère la carte._

Lui demanda Lottis d'une voix douce sous le regard circonspect de Tate.

Le Pokémon jappa positivement.

La jeune femme se glissa ensuite entre deux grosses roches colorées de tons orangés et descendit plus bas dans le sol, suivie de près par Chaussette pendant que Tate l'observait d'un air attentif.

 _-Alors... Tu le vois ?_

Demanda Tate en se penchant devant le trou.

Il ne voyait plus Lottis qui était enfin descendue tout en bas, et seul un grand vide rempli d'obscurité s'offrait à ses yeux.

 _-Oui._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Tu trouves la carte ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Mmm... Non... Et ses pokémon non plus. Ils ne sont plus dans ses affaires._

Après quelques minutes, la jeune archéologue éleva à nouveau la voix :

- _C'est étrange, sa sacoche est vide. On lui a absolument tout pris. Ce qui veut dire..._

 _-Ce qui veut dire quoi ?_

 _-Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était déjà plus en possession de la carte quand tu l'as amené ici, ni de ses Pokémon. Donc, quelqu'un est déjà passé pour tout prendre avant nous. Et je ne pense pas qu'il se soit amusé à laisser la carte seule dans sa chambre en vue de sa valeur._

 _-Ha... Ha bon ?_

Balbutia Tate.

Lottis remonta avec Chaussette et ressortit de la crevasse pour retrouver Tate dehors.

 _-Bon... Donc, on a bien un voleur qui se cache dans notre équipe. C'est déjà positif, et ça confirme les soupçons que j'avais. Ta bêtise nocturne aura tout de même servi à quelque chose... Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, Blase aurait de toute façon très mal fini en arrivant au Q.G de la Team Aqua... Crois-moi, j'en connais un là-bas qui se serait occupé de son cas à ta place._

Affirma Lottis en époussetant sa longue veste blanche qui était pleine de sable.

 _-Eu... Ok, mais on fait quoi alors ? Tu as une idée de qui a volé la carte ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Pas encore... pas encore... Mais on a tout intérêt à nous montrer prudents. Surtout que là, on a un cadavre sur les bras maintenant._

Dit-elle d'une voix réfléchie tout en replaçant sa sacoche sur une épaule.

 _-Tu as raison..._

Approuva Tate dans une grimace inquiète. Mais Lottis posa sa main dans le dos de son ami :

 _-Bon. Il va falloir mieux cacher le corps maintenant... J'espère que tu aimes creuser._

Fit-elle d'un air décontracté tout en souriant.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, toute l'équipe d'archéologues s'était enfin réunit dans le réfectoire de l'hôtel pour prendre le petit déjeuner. La pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse et rappelait une cantine d'un établissement scolaire. Des plateaux avaient même été mis à disposition des clients de l'hôtel devant un grand buffet à volonté.

Adriane, qui s'était enfin levée retrouva sa sœur et Tate assis tout autour d'une table en bois rectangulaire à côté de Nero, Sighrid, Marco et George, ainsi que d'autres membres de la Team Aqua. Leurs Pokémon étaient tous sortis eux aussi pour manger et se dégourdir les pattes, mise à part Chaussette, comme toujours. Car Lottis la cachait encore.

Nero en revanche, avait vraiment une sale tête : un bleu était apparu sur le côté gauche de son visage et s'étendait du haut de son œil jusqu'à sa joue. Il n'avait plus sa poche de glace, mais il semblait toujours avoir très mal et avait de grandes difficultés à manger ses céréales.

Malgré tout, tous semblaient occupés à discuter de leurs fouilles de la veille tout en s'échangeant du pain, des brioches et des céréales.

 _-Vous êtes bien matinaux tous les deux !_

Dit Adriane en prenant place à côté de sa sœur avec un plateau à la main, et un de ses deux limagmas à ses pieds.

 _-Oui, Tate a fait un cauchemar, du coup, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Alors je l'ai emmené manger quelque chose._

Répondit Lottis en touillant un bol de chocolat chaud.

Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur Piou-piou son brasegali qui était assis à côté d'elle et grignotait un bol de croquettes tout en discutant dans sa langue de Pokémon avec le pyroli, le feunard et le démolosse de Sighrid. Sans surprise, tous les Pokémon de la jeune femme étaient shiney et avaient le poil luisant et étincelant.

Adriane attrapa à son tour un morceau de pain dans son plateau et commença à manger lentement, l'air pensif. Elle jetait des regards méfiants à droite et à gauche en restant silencieuse, cherchant Blase du regard. Mais son absence la rassura un peu, car elle n'avait pas oublié son agression de la veille.

En revanche, l'étrange Hector était là, et cherchait du bout des doigts de la pâte à tartiner aux noisettes, renversant une brique de jus de fruit au passage qui se vida sur la table de tout son contenu.

De son côté, Tate jetait des regards amusés et fourbes à Nero qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Il arborait même un sourire goguenard devant le malheur de son rival. Visiblement, son attaque malédiction était encore plus efficace que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Nero voulut attraper son verre afin de boire une gorgée de jus de baies oran, mais il renversa maladroitement son verre sur lui.

 _-Ho c'est pas vrai..._

Grommela-t-il en reposant son gobelet vide dans son plateau.

Il se leva alors de sa place et décida de partir vers un évier qui se trouvait du côté des cuisines pour se nettoyer. Tate le remarqua et décida de se lever à son tour pour l'accompagner devant le robinet.

Il jeta tout de même un regard prudent en arrière vers Lottis qui semblait trop occupée à discuter avec sa sœur et Sighrid pour remarquer son absence. Voyant qu'elle ne le surveillait pas, il entreprit de se positionner à côté de Nero qui essayait maintenant de laver sa blouse blanche avec de l'eau et du savon.

 _-C'est un sacré coquard que tu as là, mon pauvre... Ça va aller ?_

 _-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_

Grommela Nero.

 _-Eh bien... J'ai l'impression qu'il t'arrive beaucoup de malheur depuis peu. Tu vois. Une femme étrange te rend visite, tu n'arrêtes pas de te faire mal... Ça me rappelle un mauvais sort. Tu sais, mon grand-oncle Dean a eu des problèmes similaires une fois. Un mauvais esprit l'a pourchassé pendant cinq ans. Et un matin, on l'a retrouvé mort alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir une bouteille de lait meuh-meuh._

Dit Tate d'une voix un peu trop sérieuse.

 _-Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Ce sont des foutaises. Je suis un scientifique et je sais que ces choses-là n'existent pas._

Grommela le jeune homme.

 _-Comme tu veux. Je voulais juste te proposer une aide pour remédier au mauvais sort. Mais bon. Reste dans tes malheurs._

Dit Tate en lui tournant le dos pour repartir vers la table où se trouvaient leurs camarades.

Nero tourna la tête pour se concentrer de nouveau sur sa veste tout en poussant un juron, mais il se cogna malencontreusement le front contre une poutre qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de l'évier. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement douloureux avant d'interpeller Tate.

 _-Tate, attends..._

 _-Oui... ?_

Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés en se tournant vers lui avec un léger sourire.

 _-L'autre soir, il y avait un Pokémon étrange dans ma tente, comme un fantôme. Il était vraiment macabre et lugubre, j'en avais froid dans le dos. Et depuis le jour de son arrivée, il ne m'arrive que des malheurs : Lottis me quitte, je suis devenu extrêmement malchanceux, je me fais mal tout le temps et j'ai même des douleurs inexpliquées. Tu crois que c'est lui qui m'aurait lancé un mauvais sort ?_

Demanda-t-il.

Tate lui adressa un sourire victorieux et retourna se coller à lui.

 _-Je pense que oui. Si tu as beaucoup de problèmes depuis ta rencontre avec ce fantôme, c'est qu'il en a après toi. Et il va te poursuivre toute ta vie si tu ne fais rien pour le repousser._

 _-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

Demanda Nero d'un air bouleversé.

 _-Il te faut un Ofuda. C'est la seule solution que tu as._

 _-Un Ofuda ? C'est quoi ça ?_

 _-C'est un vieux talisman, il peut être fait de bois ou de papier. Il est très difficile de s'en procurer un mais ils contiennent l'esprit d'une divinité protectrice qui va éloigner les Yökais, les mauvais sorts ainsi que les mauvais esprits qui te poursuivent._

Relata Tate à Nero.

 _-Et si j'en obtiens un, il me protégera ?_

 _-Oui, évidemment ! Mais ils sont très rares, très chers et très difficiles à se procurer._

Acquiesça Tate.

 _-Et où est-ce que je pourrais en trouver un ?_

Supplia à moitié Nero en se tournant vers Tate dans une expression catastrophée.

 _-Eh bien... Ils sont très rares comme je te le dis. Tu n'en trouveras pas un comme ça mais.._

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Il se trouve que j'ai justement un Ofuda en ma possession dans mes affaires. C'est le seul que j'ai et je le garde toujours sur moi pendant mes voyages pour éviter de subir le même genre de déboires que les tiennes._

Dit Tate d'un air désolé.

 _-Je comprends... J'imagine que tu ne souhaites pas t'en séparer..._

Soupira Nero.

 _-Eh bien... Normalement non, je ne m'en sépare jamais. Mais comme tu as l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que moi, je veux bien te le céder._

 _-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?_

 _-Oui mais... Il m'a coûté quand même 175 000 pokédollars. Alors, ça m'embête un peu de m'en séparer._

Répondit Tate dans une grimace.

 _-Ha oui, c'est une sacrée somme... Tu préférerais peut-être me le vendre ?_

Demanda Nero d'un air désolé.

 _-Mmm... Ça me gêne de te le vendre à un tel prix mais... Comme tu es un ami de Lottis, je veux bien te le laisser contre 35 000 pokédollars._

 _-Merci beaucoup Tate, je te donnerais l'argent tout à l'heure._

 _-Parfait, j'irais le chercher dans mes affaires après le petit déjeuner et il sera à toi. Tu verras, c'est très efficace et tous tes problèmes vont disparaître._

Assura Tate.

Nero le remercia chaleureusement et retourna en sa compagnie à la grande table où se trouvaient encore tous leurs compagnons de route. Car ils n'avaient pas encore fini de manger.

En chemin, Nero trébucha encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci Tate le rattrapa à temps par le haut de son vêtement avant qu'il ne se casse la figure.

Après un quart d'heure de ripaille, Marco commença enfin à prendre conscience de l'absence de son camarade. Car il répondait toujours absent et sa place sur la chaise d'à côté restait vide.

 _-C'est bizarre... Blase ne s'est toujours pas levé ?_

.

 **Chapitre 113 : Un ventre affamé.**

 _-C'est bizarre. Blase ne s'est toujours pas levé ?_

Demanda soudainement Marco à ses collègues.

 _-Il ne m'a pas donné de signe de vie ce matin en tout cas._

Répondit Lottis d'un air innocent, ce qui fit recracher à Tate un morceau de chocolat qu'il était en train de grignoter quelques secondes plus tôt.

 _-Ça ne lui ressemble pas de se lever aussi tard. Il est toujours parmi les premiers à venir manger en plus._

Admit George, le grand dadais du groupe qui se frottait le menton d'un air pensif.

Sighrid hocha positivement la tête.

 _-C'est vrai. En plus, c'est lui qui a la carte qui devait nous mener à l'orbe. Il n'a pas intérêt à nous faire faux-bond. On comptait sur lui pour obtenir Kyogre._

Fit-elle d'un air grave.

Mais le visage de Marco était devenu livide, il venait soudainement de penser à quelque chose. Il se tourna en catastrophe vers Nero.

 _-Tu sais la jolie et mystérieuse nana que tu avais vue l'autre nuit... Si ça se trouve... Elle est allée le visiter... Et elle l'a emporté avec elle !_

S'écria-t-il devant un Nero qui se décomposa sur place en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés. Surtout après tout ce que Tate venait de lui raconter.

 _-Tu crois ?_

Bafouilla-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié avec un bout de pain.

Mais Hector le coupa dans son délire d'un air grave :

 _-Lottis Asuna sait sûrement quelque chose. Elle doit savoir où est son corps._

Insinua-t-il dans un énorme sous-entendu. Mais Lottis ne se laissa pas impressionner par la provoc, et jeta un regard moqueur à Hector en coin, tout en lui adressant un sourire fourbe.

 _-Tout ce que je sais, mon cher Hector, c'est que ton corps ne tardera pas à rejoindre le sien si tu continues de m'accuser à tort._

Grinça-t-elle.

L'homme aux cheveux blond platine entr'ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué dessous son bandana qu'il portait noué autour du cou et se leva pour se diriger vers elle. Il s'appuya ensuite lourdement sur Tate et glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt rayé avant de répondre à la jeune femme :

 _-Ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt, tout le monde saura que c'est toi la voleuse ici._

Pesta-t-il en repartant.

Mais Marco secoua négativement la tête en le regardant partir.

 _-Quel parano... C'est n'importe quoi._

Fit-il.

À côté, Tate se gratta vite fait le dos suite au passage d'Hector. Il avait senti que sa main était humide et froideet ce contact forcé directement sur sa peau le dérangeait profondément. L'homme aveugle lui avait d'ailleurs collé une étrange boule gluante et molledans le dos.

Tout en cherchant à la décoller, Tate lui jeta un regard fourbe en coin.

 _-Faudrait vraiment qu'il se détende un coup celui-là._

Dit Tate.

Il retira ensuite la substance étrange et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dessus : Bien qu'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, elle était verte et ressemblait à une crotte de nez. Il émit alors une expression de dégoût, et la jeta par terre sans réaliser qu'Hector lui avait tendu un piège pour essayer de le démasquer.

Une fois le repas fini, Tate laissa Lottis et Adriane derrière lui pour accompagner Nero à l'étage. Lottis le remarqua et leur jeta un regard intrigué, d'autant plus que Tate et Nero ne s'entendaient habituellement pas, et cette soudaine amitié lui paraissait suspicieuse. Mais elle devait avant tout finir un travail important avec des notes qu'elle avait prises la veille dans la caverne, et préféra se rendre dans sa chambre avec sa sœur pour terminer leurs écrits.

Pendant ce temps, dans une des chambres d'à côté, Tate observa Nero fouiller dans sa sacoche et sortir une liasse de billets.

 _-Voilà, je crois que le compte est bon._

Dit Nero en lui tendant l'argent.

Tate attrapa les billets et les compta soigneusement avant de les ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

 _-Oui c'est parfait, je te remercie. Je vais te donner ton Ofuda._

Répondit alors Tate en ouvrant à son tour sa propre sacoche. Il fouilla quelques secondes dedans et sortit un curieux papier entre les pages d'un livre épais.

 _-Le voilà._

DitTate en le tendant à Nero.

Le papier avait l'air ancien, et fait avec une matière semblable à de la toile jaunie par le temps. En réalité, c'était du papyrus synthétique que Tate avait acheté 50 pokédollars dans un magasin pour les beaux-arts. Et il avait tout simplement écrit dessus avec de l'encre de Chine le nom d'une ancienne divinité de pokémonpolis : celle du rondoudou qui pétait des paillettes et des arcs-en-ciel.

 _-Merci Tate. J'espère que ça va marcher. Car je suis vraiment à bout avec tout ce qui me tombe dessus en ce moment et j'ai mal partout..._

Se lamenta Nero.

 _-Bien sûr que ça va marcher._

Affirma Tate en se levant. Puis, il laissa Nero seul dans sa chambre pour aller faire un tour dehors. Il profita de se retrouver seul pour ouvrir sa veste et en sortit la petite poupée vaudou qu'il possédait. Puis, il détacha les cheveux de Nero afin de faire cesser le mauvais sort et les rangeas dans son sac.

 _-Aller... Je vais être sympa pour une fois et lever l'attaque malédiction. Mais je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours._

Ricana-t-il.

Un peu plus tard, en fin de matinée, tout le monde était enfin prêt à reprendre la route. Trois gros véhicules tout-terrain semblables à des pick-up, et équipés de pneus aussi imposants que ceux d'un camion étaient garés devant l'hôtel. Les véhicules en question étaient très gros, et ressemblaient presque à des chars d'assaut peints en bleu marine et portaient les logos de la Team Aqua dessus.

Owen était là lui aussi, et attendait dans l'un d'eux, enfermé dans une grosse cage dans laquelle il avait encore passé la nuit.

Le Lieutenant Halvard arriva devant sa troupe, tous s'étaient alignés en rang devant lui, la tête haute. Il semblait avoir une importante nouvelle à annoncer à toute l'équipe d'archéologues :

 _-Bon, j'ai refait les comptes hier soir. Nous avons eu beaucoup de dépenses à cause de nos dernières fouilles dans le désert, beaucoup d'argent est parti dans nos nouveaux équipements de travail. Je vais donc devoir revoir vos salaires à la baisse._

Dit le Lieutenant.

Tout le monde poussa alors des soupirs de mécontentement, certains râlaient même et ne comprenaient pas cette soudaine baisse de salaire.

 _« Quoi ?! C'est pas normal ! »_ S'écria un des sbires. _« C'est carrément injuste ! En plus, on a fait du bon boulot ce mois-ci ! »_ Approuva un autre.

 _-Je vais devoir alléger vos payes de 10 à 15%. J'espère que vous comprenez. C'est pour le bien de la Team Aqua._

Ajouta le Lieutenant dans un faux air désolé.

Nero regarda amèrement le sol à son tour. Visiblement, le mauvais sort était toujours là. Il soupira, mais ce n'était pour une fois pas la faute de Tate.

À côté, Lottis jeta un regard noir au Lieutenant et ronchonna aussi dans son coin.

 _-Pour ma part, il l'a allégé à 100% ma paye..._

Persifla-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

 _-Il ne t'a toujours pas payé ?_

Lui chuchota Adriane d'une voix scandalisée.

 _-Non._

Pesta Lottis.

Tate ne disait rien, mais il se mit à faire craquer les phalanges de ses doigts un à un, l'air agacé. Cet homme était en train de profiter de tout le monde.

Mais Lottis posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas Tate. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... Et le Lieutenant ne sera pas déçu de l'attente en brisant une des règles d'honneur de la Team Aqua : tu ne voleras pas l'organisation._

Dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse mais dans un sourire sadique.

Tate ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, mais se calma immédiatement à la demande de la jeune femme.

Tandis que tous les membres de la Team Aqua s'indignaient dans leurs coins en ronchonnant, le Lieutenant, lui, commençait maintenant à faire l'appel afin de s'assurer que tous ses sbires soient présents pour le grand départ vers Poivressel. Malheureusement, il constata dans une grimace amère que Blase répondait absent.

Non seulement cela l'embêtait beaucoup parce qu'un nouveau membre de son équipe avait mystérieusement disparu, mais en plus, Blase avait encore en sa possession la fameuse carte qui devait emmener la Team Aqua à l'orbe bleu et obtenir Kyogre.

 _-Personne n'a vu Blase ?_

Demanda le Lieutenant d'une voix grave.

Tout le monde hocha négativement la tête.

 _-C'est vraiment la dernière chose dont on avait besoin... C'est lui qui a la carte. On ne va pas pouvoir rentrer à Poivressel sans cette carte... Arthur sera furieux sinon !_

Dit le Lieutenant d'un air catastrophé.

Tout le monde resta silencieux, et sembla attendre des ordres de sa part en le dévisageant.

 _-Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve ! Fouillez le périmètre, vérifiez sa chambre au peigne fin. On doit absolument retrouver Blase et la carte !_

Ajouta le Lieutenant d'une voix sévère.

 _-J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas enfui avec la carte..._

Grinça le Lieutenant dans une expression fâchée.

Tate jeta un regard de malaise vers Lottis, mais une vive démangeaison le prit dans la nuque, et il commença à se gratter, l'air distrait.

 _-Viens Tate. Laissons-les le chercher. On a plus urgent dans l'immédiat : Owen doit avoir faim._

Lui dit Lottis en faisant signe de la suivre avec Adriane vers un des trois pick-up.

Non loin, Sighrid observa le petit groupe grimper dans le pick-up, l'air pensif. Elle se caressa les lèvres en fixant Tate d'un air intéressé. Elle se souvenait clairement de sa transformation en spectrum de la veille, et une discussion privée avec lui ne lui déplairait pas. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé d'occasion pour se retrouver seule avec Lottis, Tate et Adriane depuis le début de la matinée. Elle décida donc de suivre Tate et les deux sœurs Asuna pour les rejoindre dans le pick-up.

Lottis remarqua très vite la présence de son amie et lui jeta un regard en arrière.

 _-Ho Sighrid, c'est toi. Tu veux nous aider avec Owen ? Il n'a pas encore mangé._

 _-Bien sûr._

Dit Sighrid en ne lui accordant pas un regard. Et pour cause, elle dévisageait littéralement Tate sans cligner des yeux.

 _-Au fait Sighrid... Merci de n'avoir rien dit ce matin._

Ajouta Lottis en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers sa sœur qui ouvrait la cage de Owen et qui n'écoutait pas la conversation.

 _-Hein ?_

Balbutia alors la jeune femme aux courts cheveux d'or, semblant réaliser que Lottis lui parlait. Elle recoiffa vite fait la longue mèche qui lui tombait devant son œil gauche et reporta son attention sur son amie.

Lottis se pencha alors sur elle d'un air des plus sérieux et reconnaissants.

 _-Pour hier soir... Quand... Quand ''tu sais qui'' vous a agressé toi et Adriane. Tate lui a réglé son compte devant toi. Merci de n'avoir rien dit pour lui._

Ajouta Lottis d'une voix plus basse à Sighrid.

 _-C'est normal Lottis. Nous sommes amies. Je serais toujours là pour couvrir tes arrières, comme au bon vieux temps._

Répondit Sighrid dans un sourire poli.

 _-... Et... Tu ne te demandes pas où il est passé ?_

Continua Lottis d'un air perplexe sous un gros sous-entendu à propos de sa potentielle mort.

 _-Pour être honnête, je m'en fous complètement._

Répondit Sighrid en haussant les épaules. Lottis lui jeta un regard entendu. Après tout, Blase harcelait souvent les filles sur leurs lieux de fouilles et son absence les arrangeait toutes plus qu'autre chose.

 _-Par contre quand je l'ai fouillé... Il n'avait pas la carte sur lui, ni ses Pokémon. C'est étrange._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Vraiment ? Il l'avait peut-être laissée dans sa chambre. Je pense que les sbires de la Team Aqua vont la retrouver là-bas durant leurs recherches._

Répondit Sighrid qui semblait se contre-foutre que Lottis venait carrément de lui avouer avoir vu et fouillé le cadavre.

 _-Espérons-le... Que l'on puisse repartir au plus vite pour Poivressel. J'ai très hâte de revoir Arthur... Mais j'accumule les bêtises, il va finir par me laisser sur une île déserte à force !_

Soupira Lottis qui en avait visiblement déjà marre du désert de la route 111 et de toutes ces histoires.

 _-Tsss... Arthur t'aime trop. Il ne ferait jamais ça. Même si tu coulais son bateau, il ne le ferait pas._

Rétorqua Sighrid en jetant un regard sur Tate qui était en train d'ouvrir à Owen.

Juste à côté des filles qui discutaient entre elles, Tate ouvrit la cage pour faire sortir Owen. Celui-ci, soulagé, put enfin se dégourdir un peu les jambes, et suivit ensuite Tate jusqu'au hall de l'hôtel. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés l'emmena en premier temps aux toilettes dans sa chambre d'hôtel, puis, dans le réfectoire pour qu'il puisse manger.

 _-Tiens Owen, prends du chocolat chaud et des gaufres._

Dit Tate en lui apportant son repas sur la table.

Owen le remercia et s'empressa d'avaler son petit déjeuner comme un glouton, il était affamé.

Tate bâilla doucement, et sentit comme des gargouillis le prendre à l'estomac. Il avait pourtant mangé des croquettes pour Pokémon spectre ce matin, mais étrangement, il avait la pesante sensation de n'avoir rien mangé du tout, comme à l'époque où il n'en mangeait pas. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait encore très faim, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé de la matinée.

Finalement, il se frotta les yeux de fatigue pendant que Owen mangeait près de lui.

 _« Je vais redemander des croquettes à Lottis tout à l'heure. »_ Pensa-t-il.

Puis, il entendit quelque chose à côté... Rapide, puissant. Tel un tambour. C'était des forts battements de cœur.

 _« C'est quoi ça ? »_ Pensa-t-il.

Tate jeta un regard vers l'enfant, ces martèlements venaient d'Owen. Il entendait son rythme cardiaque de façon assourdissante. Et ce n'était pas normal, car habituellement, en dépit de son ouïe qui était plus fine que celle des humains, il n'entendait pas aussi bien les pulsations cardiaques des personnes autour de lui.

Tate découvrit avec un grand étonnement une étrange lumière qui se dégageait de la poitrine d'Owen. Comme une flamme bleue. Elle était éblouissante et étincelante, et il semblait êtrele seul à la voir.

Tate réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de l'âme du petit garçon. Elle était d'un bleu ciel très pur, très doux. C'était l'âme d'un enfant.

Son ventre gargouilla à nouveau. Il avait faim.

.

 **Chapitre 114 : Les couleurs de l'âme.**

Toujours assis à une table dans le réfectoire de l'hôtel, Tate ravala sa salive en fixant bêtement l'âme d'Owen. Elle ressemblait toujours à une douce flamme de couleur bleu pâle, tirant parfois même sur le blanc : c'était une âme pure d'enfant.

Le ventre de Tate grognait de faim alors que son regard ne se détachait plus de cette magnifique lumière. Il comprit vite pourquoi les croquettes de Lottis ne le nourrissaient plus... Il était devenu un mangeur d'âmes. Et à présent, son estomac réclamait maintenant bien plus que de simples rêves ou des croquettes : Il voulait des âmes humaines.

Tate voulut lever sa main pour attraper la douce flamme qui dansait sous ses yeux, quel goût avait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle allait calmer sa faim ? Tate semblait comme hypnotisé. Ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de cette délicieuse lumière bleue. Mais dans un flash très brutal, il se rappela de la façon avec laquelle il avait arraché l'âme violette et sombre de Blase, et avec laquelle il l'avait tué en la dévorant.

 _« Je ne peux pas faire ça... Ça va le tuer ! »_ Pensa Tate avec une soudaine horreur, réalisant d'un air catastrophé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et en retira vite fait sa main. Il avait été sur le point de commettre un crime odieux : il avait failli lui arracher son âme pour la manger.

Tate attrapa en catastrophe un grand pichet d'eau, et se mit à le boire cul sec pour essayer de passer sa faim.

Malheureusement pour Owen, bien qu'il ne se rendît compte de rien, il était maintenant en danger aux côtés de Tate... Tandis que pour Tate, il n'y avait pas que l'âme de Owen qui lui donnait faim. Car à présent, il pouvait voir toutes les âmes des personnes qui l'entouraient : les âmes des adultes variaient de toutes les couleurs. Et plus la personne avait une âme pure et innocente, plus son âme était claire et bleutée comme celle d'un enfant. En revanche, plus la personne était mauvaise et fourbe, et plus son âme devenait sombre, violette, rouge... voir noire comme du charbon pour les pires d'entre eux : ceux qui avaient commis des crimes impardonnables. Et bien évidemment, les âmes les plus blanches étaient les meilleures.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, et détailla des yeux chaque personne qui s'y trouvait. Beaucoup de personnes se pressaient devant un distributeur de café, et d'autres s'étaient réunis autour d'une grande table pour grignoter des tartines.

La plupart des flammes qu'il voyait dans leurs poitrines étaient de couleurs vertes, bleu foncé, voire roses... Mais, hormis les enfants, personne n'avait une âme blanche... Et personne non plus n'en avait une noire.

Tate se lécha les lèvres avec appétit. Tellement d'âmes étaient sous son nez, et tellement de bons repas qu'il pourrait faire... Il sentit son ventre grogner à nouveau. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer à nouveau. Car il n'était pas un assassin, et il n'avait aucune envie de faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Et encore moins à un enfant. D'autant plus que Tate adorait les enfants et jamais il ne pourrait leur faire de mal.

D'un coup, une voix féminine l'interpella dans son dos :

 _-Hé Tate !_

Il se retourna intrigué, pour finalement voir Sighrid apparaître.

 _-Ho Sighrid. Lottis n'est pas avec toi ?_

Demanda-t-il en fixant immédiatement sa poitrine d'un air curieux et insistant : il voyait son âme à elle aussi. Et elle était d'un rouge violacé criant.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés fronça les sourcils en fixant intensément cette flamme macabre et rougeoyante, et n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Sighrid alors qu'elle lui répondait quelque chose. Car pour le moment, de toutes les âmes qu'il avait pu voir... C'était celle-ci la plus sombre !

D'un coup, la jeune femme frappa des mains pour avoir son attention et éleva la voix d'un ton au-dessus :

 _-Je sais que j'ai un très joli décolleté, mais mes yeux sont là-haut, Tate._

Dit soudainement Sighrid d'une voix taquine.

 _-Hein... ?_

Bafouilla Tate en rougissant soudainement, réalisant maladroitement qu'il regardait sa poitrine. Il releva alors en catastrophe ses yeux sur son visage.

 _-Je te demandais si tu accepterais de venir parler un peu seul à seul avec moi... À l'écart._

Proposa-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la tête vers Owen. Visiblement, sa présence la dérangeait.

 _-Ha mais... Je dois le surveiller._

 _-Oui bien sûr. Mais on pourrait se placer dans un coin du réfectoire, hors de sa portée et le surveiller d'un œil pendant qu'on parlerait tous les deux. Je peux même demander à ma pyroli de le garder pendant notre petite discussion si cela peut te rassurer._

Proposa la jeune femme en sortant une pokéball rouge émaillée semblable à celle de son feunard.

Tate hocha positivement la tête et se pencha sur Owen.

 _-Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas. Mange autant que tu veux, je reviens. Rappelles-toi. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, je t'ai à l'œil._

 _-O... Oui._

Dit Owen.

Sighrid libéra son pyroli et l'installa sur la chaise à côté d'Owen. Comme ce Pokémon était shiney, sa fourrure était d'un jaune magnifique et étincelant. Sa maîtresse lui demanda vite fait de garder un œil sur l'enfant avant d'embarquer Tate avec elle dans une zone vide au fond du réfectoire.

 _-De quoi voulais-tu me parler du coup ? C'est à propos de Blase ?_

Demanda Tate, intrigué.

 _-Pas du tout. En fait, j'ai vu que tu étais un Pokémon... Un spectrum ! Tu as changé de forme hier soir en nous protégeant contre Blase. J'ai tout vu._

Dit Sighrid en se caressant les lèvres.

Tate émit alors une longue grimace de malaise, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était changé en Pokémon devant-elle.

 _-Ha... Eu... Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions j'imagine..._

Baragouina Tate, très mal à l'aise.

 _-Effectivement je m'en pose pas mal. C'est un morphing c'est ça ? Ou de l'illusion ? Comment arrives-tu à prendre une forme humaine aussi parfaite ?_

 _-C'est une sorte de morphing... Oui. Je peux me transformer en tout ce que je veux. Je fais aussi des tours d'illusions très puissants où je peux faire apparaître de faux objets ou de fausses créatures autour de moi par exemple. Mais ma forme humaine, c'est mon corps qui fait ça et qui peut se changer._

Expliqua-t-il.

Sighrid continua de détailler le visage de Tate d'un air intéressé et se massa ensuite le menton tout en arborant une expression perfide.

 _-Et donc... Je ne savais pas que les spectrums avaient ce genre de pouvoirs... C'est intéressant et c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Penses-tu être le seul spectrum à pouvoir faire ça ?_

Questionna Sighrid en toisant le garçon aux cheveux bouclés des pieds jusqu'à la tête, comme si elle cherchait à percer tous ses secrets.

 _-C'est que... C'est une attaque très difficile à apprendre à vrai dire. Le seul autre Pokémon de mon espèce que j'ai pu voir se changer dans un morphing... C'était l'ectoplasma de mon père. Et c'est lui qui m'a appris cette technique quand j'étais petit, mais en revanche, il n'était pas capable de faire une transformation de mémoire comme moi j'arrive à le faire. Il avait forcément besoin d'un modèle sous les yeux._

Admit Tate.

 _-Intéressant... Et du coup, tu vis comme un humain, c'est ça ? Lottis avait dit que tu étais carrément champion d'arène ?_

Ajouta Sighrid en se massant le menton.

 _-Mais je suis un humain... Enfin, en dépit de mon corps de Pokémon. Et je peux enfin redevenir un homme grâce à mon morphing. Car j'étais humain moi aussi autrefois, mais un matin, j'ai été changé en fantominus. Du coup... J'ai pu grâce à mon morphing et à mon certificat de naissance humaine m'offrir une maison, une voiture, j'ai des papiers d'identité, une assurance et même mon permis de conduire ! Et je vis complètement comme un homme grâce à Lottis et j'ai même mes propres Pokémon à présent._

Relata Tate qui semblait content de raconter son histoire.

 _-Tu as carrément des papiers d'identité en plus de ton arène ? En fait... Tu es plus qu'un humain, tu es un humain avec des pouvoirs de Pokémon. C'est épatant..._

Dit Sighrid de plus en plus pensive.

 _-Oui mais... Je voudrais redevenir humain. Mais il ne faut répéter à personne ce que je suis. Car ça me mettrait en danger... Tu me promets que tu ne diras rien ?_

 _-Je te le promets._

Dit Sighrid qui avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle s'apprêta donc à repartir avec son pyroli, mais Tate la stoppa. Car elle avait beau lui promettre de garder son secret... Son âme n'en restait pas moins sombre et rouge, et cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

 _-Attends, Sighrid..._

S'écria-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna, et émit un _« oui ? »_ non surpris.

 _-Tu... Tu ne vas pas chercher à me capturer... Hein ?_

Demanda-t-il d'un air mal assuré. Car il avait bien ressenti qu'elle s'intéressait un peu trop à lui pour en être honnête.

Sighrid le regarda alors dans les yeux, un long sourire sournois tordit son visage.

 _-Si je veux te capturer ?_

Siffla-t-elle lentement entre ses lèvres de reptile.

Tate recula d'un pas, l'air inquiet. Il reconnaissait là des gestuels de mensonge. Mais ils semblaient étrangement se mélanger à de la vérité, ce qui le perturba.

 _-Même si tu souhaitais devenir mon Pokémon, jamais je ne voudrais de toi. Tu es moche et dégoûtant. Tu es répugnant et je ne supporterais pas de te voir tous les matins au réveil avec ta peau terne et blanche. Je n'aime que les Pokémon shineys, souviens-t'en._

Persifla la jeune femme avec mépris.

 _-... Hein ?_

Bafouilla Tate qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et écarquilla ses yeux d'un air outré. Visiblement, ces paroles étaient des plus sincères.

 _-Tu n'as rien d'un Pokémon exceptionnel, tu es juste un banal spectrum qui peut se transformer en humain. Rien de plus._

Dit-elle sèchement dans un ricanement en partant vers son pyroli.

Tate émit alors une expression blessée de douleur. Décidément, entre elle qui lui balançait dans la figure qu'elle le trouvait moche, et l'autre qui lui disait qu'il puait, il n'avait pas fini d'avoir de bonnes raisons pour haïr le monde entier.

Tate serra les dents et lui jeta un regard foudroyant. Mais Sighrid lui tourna le dos et ne le vit même pas.

 _-Espèce de limonde..._

Marmonna Tate tout bas. Il partit énervé vers Owen pour l'emmener dehors, mais une nouvelle et vive démangeaison semblable à une piqûre d'insecte le prit derrière l'oreille. Tate se gratta sans trop y donner d'importance et se pencha sur Owen.

 _-Allez, viens._

Grinça-t-il.

Il était de mauvaise humeur, mais Owen le suivit sans rien dire.

Une fois dehors, il chercha les sœurs Asuna du regard en s'approchant des pick-up. Il aurait bien voulu pleurnicher dans les bras de Lottis afin de se faire réconforter... Mais il ne la trouva pas. Les sœurs étaient visiblement parties ailleurs.

 _-Mmm... Lottis aurait pu me prévenir si elle partait quelque part._

Grommela Tate d'un air très mécontent.

Mais la douce voix d'Adriane l'interpella dans son dos.

 _-Hé ! Tate ! Tu es enfin sorti du réfectoire ?!_

S'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui, suivie de près par les deux sbires Marco et George qui visiblement, avaient décidé de suivre la jeune femme pour chercher Blase ensemble.

Tate se retourna alors pour voir arriver la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et attachés en pétards derrière la tête.


	23. Chap 115 à 119 - La ville de la folie

**Chapitre 115 : Le collectionneur de Pokémon.**

Tate remarqua tout de suite les âmes des deux garçons, Marco et George, alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers lui : elles étaient vertes. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment purs, mais visiblement, pas de mauvaises personnes pour autant. Bien que George avait une couleur plus foncée que celle de Marco et commençait à tirer sur le jaune.

Par contre, Tate ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant l'âme d'Adriane : la flamme qui se trouvait dans sa poitrine brillait d'une douce lumière cristalline, elle était aussi blanche et délicate que celle d'un enfant. Visiblement, Adriane avait un cœur pur et était une personne en qui on pouvait aveuglément faire confiance. Et ça ne l'étonnait même pas, car elle avait toujours eu un caractère adorable plein de gentillesse et de bonne humeur.

En revanche, la forme de son âme l'intrigua tout particulièrement : elle semblait avoir deux longues ailes de feu, et une tête avec un bec... Comme un sulfura. Son âme avait la forme d'un sulfura de lumière blanche et semblait littéralement s'enflammer et vouloir s'envoler.

Devant la forme éblouissante de l'âme d'Adriane, Tate se demanda d'un air distrait si l'âme de Lottis était semblable à celle de sa sœur...

Il fixa bêtement la flamme avant de se rappeler qu'il ne regardait pas seulement son âme... mais aussi sa poitrine !

Tate se mit à rougir maladroitement en reprenant contenance, et releva son nez sur les yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

 _-Adriane... Tu as vu Lottis ?_

Demanda alors Tate d'une voix timide.

 _-Lottis ? Elle est partie faire un tour. Elle a dit qu'elle allait se dégourdir les jambes dans les environs, elle revient tout à l'heure._

Lui réponditAdriane dans un sourire.

Bien évidemment..., la jeune sœur Asuna ne disait pas tout, car en réalité, Lottis était partie sortir Chaussette à l'abri des regards dans le désert. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire devant tout le monde. Car sa sœur comptait sur elle pour garder son secret.

Tate la remercia tout de même :

 _-Ha très bien, merci..._

Adriane l'attrapa alors par le bras pour lui parler d'un air enjoué.

 _-Ça te dit de venir faire un combat d'entraînement avec moi ? Je m'ennuie comme tout le monde cherche Blase !_

Proposa-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

 _-Je vais faire l'arbitre !_

Se dévoua Marco sans attendre la réponse du garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

Pendant que Tate et Adriane étaient partis s'entraîner ensemble dehors, Sighrid, elle, s'était rendue dans l'accueil de l'hôtel dans lequel toute l'équipe d'archéologues avait passé la nuit. Elle y trouva un gros ordinateur encastré dans un meuble qui pouvait aussi servir de téléphone et de transfert de pokeballs.

Elle s'installa devant et téléphona à un membre de sa famille : son père.

L'homme du nom de Gelardan décrocha au bout de quelques minutes, et son visage apparut à l'écran grâce à une webcam. Il semblait être d'un âge mûr, mais pas vieux pour autant, car son visage paraissait encore relativement jeune pour son âge.

Sur sa tête, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en couronne avec quelques pointes sur les côtés et avaient une couleur verte légèrement grisâtre et sèche. Il avait également, de perché sur sur son épaule, un capumain shiney à la fourrure rouge comme le vin et scintillante comme du cristal. Ce Pokémon semblable à un petit singe était visiblement son compagnon favori et portait un collier en diamants autour du cou, et souriait de toutes ses dents en saluant la jeune femme.

L'homme esquissa à son tour un radieux sourire à la vue de sa fille et lui adressa la parole.

 _-Sighrid, ma chérie, je suis heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Depuis que tu es parti à Hoenn je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Tu t'en sors avec... ce que tu es venue chercher ici ?_

Demanda-t-il d'un air intéressé.

 _-Et moi, je vous croyais encore sur les archipels orange, père... Je me demandais si vous décrocheriez. Mais je suis très contente de voir que vous êtes bien rentré à la maison._

Répondit Sighrid, elle semblait se décontracter un peu plus au fil de la discussion.

À ces mots, l'homme sembla alors subitement pris d'une grande tristesse et son visage se tordit d'un air contrarié.

 _-Ha oui malheureusement j'ai dû rentrer... J'étais parti pour compléter ma collection de Pokémon et j'avais enfin trouvé des oiseaux légendaires... Dont un rarissime Lugia. Mais un stupide gamin a tout gâché. Ça va faire deux fois qu'un sulfura me passe sous le nez, je suis vraiment frustré. Et je le suis d'autant plus pour le Lugia. J'en rêvais depuis longtemps._

 _-Ne vous en faites pas, père. Je vous ai promis un sulfura en partant pour Hoenn, et je vous l'apporterais. Je suis toujours sur ma piste._

Puis, elle se pencha d'un air fourbe sur le micro de l'ordinateur pour lui parler d'une voix plus basse.

 _-Je vais aussi vous ramener un groudon et un kyogre, père. Vous-allez voir, vous-allez les adorer._

Murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux du père s'illuminèrent alors soudainement devant la bonne nouvelle.

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui. Je suis sur la piste de ces deux Pokémon depuis des mois. La Team Aqua ne tardera plus à me mener à eux. Patience, bientôt, ils seront à nous._

 _-Et pour le sulfura ?_

 _-Patience là aussi père... patience._

DitSighrid qui lui adressa un long sourire de reptile en chasse.

 _-Et donc... En dehors de ces bonnes nouvelles. Pourquoi me téléphones-tu du coup ?_

Questionna-t-il en se doutant que sa fille avait une requête à lui demander. Sighrid garda son expression remplie de sournoiseries sur les lèvres qu'elle se lécha, et se pencha un peu plus sur l'ordinateur. Elle avait effectivement quelque chose d'important à lui demander.

 _-En fait père, je souhaiterais avoir un nouveau Pokémon dans mon équipe pour m'aider dans mes recherches de Pokémon légendaires. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Je voudrais un spectrum. Je le veux shiney._

Réclama-t-elle, tel un enfant gâté réclamerait une glace.

 _-Un spectrum ? Vraiment ? Curieux de ta part... Je croyais que tu ne voulais et n'aimais que les Pokémon de type feu._

Fit le père d'un air surpris.

 _-Je sais... Mais j'ai un soudain intérêt pour ce Pokémon-là. Alors... Est-ce que vous en auriez un pour moi ? Un mâle de préférence, avec une forte attaque spéciale et de bonnes capacités dans l'hypnose et l'illusion._

Demanda Sighrid d'un air insistant.

Le père se caressa le menton d'un air pensif avant de lui répondre.

 _-J'en ai bien un que j'avais acheté l'an dernier à un chasseur de Pokémon... Mais..._

Commença-t-il dans une expression pensive.

 _-Je le veux alors._

 _-Tu es sûr ? Ce Pokémon est spécial... Il est vicieux et a très mauvais caractère. Une vraie teigne. S'il n'avait pas été shiney, je l'aurais volontiers remis dans la nature._

Admit le père.

 _-Il sera parfait._

Assura Sighrid.

 _-Bon, si tu insistes ma chérie. Il est à toi._

Céda le père d'un air entendu.

 _-Je le veux dans une pokéball émaillée, celui-là aussi... Mais donnez-m'en une noire cette fois-ci. J'en veux une spéciale rien que pour celui-là. Car j'ai de grands projets pour lui._

S'enjoua-t-elle.

Son père acquiesça, se leva, et alla chercher le Pokémon tant désiré dans une autre pièce plus loin, laissant apparaître à l'image sur l'écran de l'ordinateur du centre Pokémon la tapisserie aux thèmes bibliques de leur maison : il s'agissait d'une peinture de Michel Ange sur laquelle des centaines d'anges semblaient pris dans un tourbillon de nuages et les menaient à la lumière. Une peinture plutôt surprenante dans l'univers des Pokémon.

À son retour quelques minutes plus tard, Sighrid put voir une pokéball aussi noire que la nuit dans les mains de son père. Comme ses autres pokéballs, elle semblait valoir une petite fortune et avait les côtés un peu creusés.

 _-Le voilà !_

Dit l'homme en envoyant la pokéball à sa fille à travers le transfert de pokéball. En même pas une minute, le précieux objet se retrouva dans les mains de la jeune femme.

 _-Merci père. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous._

Roucoula Sighrid en le saluant.

Elle marcha ensuite à la hâte jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'abri des regards et libéra aussitôt dedans le précieux Pokémon : un spectrum. Il apparut devant-elle, le regard vif. Il reluqua Sighrid d'un air malicieux, et sa longue bouche lui adressa un sourire amusé.

Ce Pokémon était shiney, mais pourtant, sa couleur violette était presque identique à celle d'un spectrum normal. Mis à part un détail prêt : sa langue était bleue, et sa peau scintillait et étincelait à la lumière comme du cristal ou même des paillettes.

Sighrid fut visiblement très enchantée de voir son nouveau Pokémon et s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras pour le câliner.

 _-Ho, tu es magnifique. Tu es cent fois plus beau que l'autre affreux spectrum que possède Lottis. J'ai bien fait de te demander à mon père._

Dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Le Pokémon rigola en se laissant enlacer par la jeune femme.

 _-Mais je vais faire de toi un Pokémon exceptionnel et bien mieux que Tate grâce à son aide... Je vais lui demander de t'enseigner l'attaque morphing. Et après, tu n'auras plus rien à lui envier. Tu seras même mille fois mieux que lui, je te le promets ! Moi qui ne prends que des Pokémon exceptionnels et rares avec moi, tu seras le plus beau et le plus exceptionnel de toute ma collection._

Se réjouissait Sighrid en lui caressant la tête. Elle semblait complètement gaga de son nouveau compagnon, et visiblement, cela ne déplaisait pas du tout au Pokémon spectre qui semblait satisfait d'avoir une dresseuse qui le voyait... à sa ''juste'' valeur. Sa bouche s'étira en un ricanement sournois, semblant partant pour suivre les directives de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

 _-À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu porteras le nom de Klagar... Et... J'ai déjà de grands projets pour toi en tête, mon beau. Est-ce que tu rêves de devenir humain, et ne plus être traité comme un Pokémon ? Tu resteras en permanence à mes côtés hors de ta pokéball, et tu jouiras de tous les avantages que les êtres humains possèdent comme une carte d'identité, un passeport, un compte bancaire, un permis de conduire, des Pokémon et j'en passe des meilleurs._

Le Pokémon semblait trouver l'idée séduisante et ria à nouveau plus sournoisement avant de lécher la joue de la jeune femme en guise d'approbation.

 _-Je vais t'offrir une identité humaine, et bien plus encore, sur un plateau d'argent... Et, je vais enfin avoir avec moi un humain shiney. Le tout premier !_

Dit Sighrid dans une promesse, suivit d'unricanement particulièrement perfide et malveillant, tout en dansant avec son nouveau Pokémon dans ses bras.

.

 **Chapitre 116 : La course au chamallot.**

 _-Dis Adriane... Est-ce que je suis moche ?_

Demanda Tate à la jeune sœur Asuna. Ils s'étaient éloignés de l'hôtel avec Marco, Owen et George et s'apprêtaient à faire un match amical l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient d'ailleurs trouvé pour l'occasion une zone bien dégagée dans le désert pour le combat et se faisaient maintenant face.

Adriane ouvrit de grands yeux intrigués, se demandant pourquoi Tate lui posait une telle question avant de lui répondre sincèrement.

 _-Eh bien... On va dire que tu as une personnalité intéressante !_

Répondit Adriane.

Tate fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre... Est-ce que c'était un compliment ? Il entr'ouvrit la bouche pour le lui demander, mais Adriane tourna subitement la tête sur leur gauche. Quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention.

 _-Ho Tate, tu as vu ça ?!_

S'écria Adriane en pointant du doigt une étrange bosse jaune tachetée de vert qui dépassait du sable et fumait en crachant une légère masse brune vaporeuse.

 _-C'est un Pokémon ?_

Questionna Marco.

 _-Allons voir !_

Dit Adriane avec enthousiasme.

Le petit groupe approcha prudemment de l'étrange forme à pas de loup. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait deuxpas que le monstre leva sa grosse tête ronde... C'était bien un Pokémon ! Et il ressemblait à un petit dromadaire jaune bien rondouillard avec de courtes pattes.

 _-Chamaaa chamallooottt !_

Cria la bestiole en regardant ses visiteurs d'un œil curieux.

 _-Il est trop mignon ! Il me le faut !_

S'écria Adriane en serrant les poings d'un air enflammé.

Mais Tate l'interpella.

 _-Attends, si ça se trouve c'est un pokémon de type sol ! Il est pour moi !_

 _-Je suis sûr que c'est un type feu ! Il est pour moi, alors... pas touche !_

Rétorqua Adriane avec force.

Elle échangea un regard électrique avec Tate avant de se tourner vers Marco. Car le garçon avait sorti un modèle de pokedex adapté à la région de Hoenn et l'avait pointé sur ce mystérieux Pokémon. La machine cria alors tout haut le nom du monstre : _« Chamallot, Pokémon de type feu et sol. Chamallot est terriblement lent d'esprit. Il ne remarque même pas quand il est touché. Il ne supporte pas d'avoir faim, même une seconde. Le corps de ce Pokémon est comparable à un chaudron de magma. »_

Marco se frotta le nez d'un air boudeur tout en refermant son pokédex.

 _-Type feu et sol... C'est nul, c'est même pas un type eau !_

Dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur, comme si le Pokémon avait déshonoré sa famille.

Adriane se tourna brusquement vers Tate :

 _-D'accord, il a aussi le type sol... Mais c'est un type feu, et tu pourrais être gentil et me le laisser ! En plus, tu as attrapé un hippodocus récemment !_

 _-Et toi, tu as eu ton chartor. Alors non. Je ne suis pas gentil et j'ai jamais été gentil._

Rétorqua Tate.

 _-Bon ok... Et si on faisait trou-trou pour se départager ?_

Proposa Adriane très sérieusement.

Tate émit alors une expression complètement hallucinée tandis que ses deux sourcils se rejoignaient au centre de son front. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

 _-Faire... Quoi... ?_

Bafouilla-t-il.

Mais Adriane mit un genou à terre devant lui et commença à chanter une bien étrange comptine. Elle posa son index sur son pied et le passa du pied de Tate au sien d'un air enfantin au rythme de la chanson.

 _-Trou-trou, ça sera toi qui auras le chamallot au bout de trois, un, deux... trois..._

Le doigt d'Adriane tomba sur le pied de Tate.

 _-... C'est moi qui l'aurais !_

Ajouta-t-elle alors en repassant le doigt sur sa chaussure.

 _-Mais... C'est de la triche !_

Grommela Tate en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Ho fait, vous deux... Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais il est déjà parti !_

S'écria alors Marco à l'intention des deux amis qui se disputaient à nouveau pour savoir qui aurait le droit de capturer le chamallot.

Tate et Adriane tournèrent vivement la tête, et constatèrent qu'effectivement,le gros Pokémon jaune était en train de repartir en courant vers le désert. Visiblement, il avait vu quelque chose d'intéressant.

 _-Il a dû sentir de la nourriture._

Supposa George alors qu'il surveillait Owen en l'attachant à un cactus avec une corde, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment enchanter l'enfant.

 _-Pour le voir courir comme ça, ça doit forcément être de la nourriture ! C'est comme les sbires de la Team Magma, tous des fainéants qui sont actifs seulement pour l'heure des repas !_

Approuva Marco dans un rire gras tandis qu'il replaçait correctement son marcel à rayures sur ses épaules. Son vêtement était d'ailleurs trempé de transpiration à cause de la chaleur ambiante et lui collait à la peau.

Mais Adriane n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle le voulait son chamallot ! La jeune femme partit donc aussitôt à la poursuite du pokémon, la tête baissée, et fonça dans le désert. Tate ouvrit ensuite de grands yeux de panique. Si jamais Adriane se perdait ou qu'il lui arrivait du mal dans le désert, Lottis ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Il décida donc de la prendre en chasse et partit en courant à toute allure.

 _-Adriane ! Attends !_

Cria Tate en essayant tant bien que mal de la suivre. Ainsi, les deux amis disparurent dans le désert en pourchassant le Chamallot.

Pendant que Tate courait comme un âne derrière Adriane à travers le désert, Lottis, elle, était enfin rentrée à l'hôtel. Elle avait également remis et caché son elecsprint Chaussette dans sa pokéball et rentra dans le grand hall d'accueil avec l'intention d'y chercher Tate. Car elle le pensait encore dans le réfectoire avec Owen.

Mais une fois dans la grande salle à manger, elle ne put que constater son absence.

 _-Bon... Tate a déjà dû ressortir._

Se dit Lottis.

Elle fit demi-tour, et croisa Sighrid qui descendait justement des escaliers. Mais la jeune archéologue ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en découvrant un spectrum collé à elle.

Pendant un instant de panique et d'horreur, Lottis se demanda très sérieusement s'il ne s'agissait pas de Tate, et si Sighrid ne le lui avait pas volé en le capturant lâchement dans son dos. Mais elle réalisa immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son compagnon adoré. Car ce spectrum-là avait la peau brillante, la langue bleue, et son regard semblait particulièrement malveillant. Et Tate avait habituellement l'air plus triste et fatigué que malveillant. Ce n'était donc pas lui.

Sighrid se tourna vers Lottis, et remarqua immédiatement -mais avec une grande satisfaction- l'expression stupéfaite que Lottis avait au visage.

 _-Ha, Lottis tu fais quoi de beau ?_

Demanda Sighrid d'une voix innocente.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, et continua de fixer outrageusement le spectrum, comme si celui-ci venait de l'insulter.

 _-Ha... Tu as vu mon Klagar ? Il est beau, hein._

Dit Sighrid qui semblait se délecter de l'air horrifié que prenait Lottis.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges émit une grimace agacée et releva les yeux surson amie.

 _-Tu ne l'avais pas avant celui-là..._

Répondit Lottis, qui semblait particulièrement perplexe devant les paroles de Sighrid.

 _-Et bien en effet. C'est mon nouveau Pokémon, je viens tout juste de le capturer grâce à mon charme chroma. Et je l'adore !_

Dit simplement Sighrid dans un mensonge.

Lottis fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant et ne répondit rien. Mais ce spectrum l'agaçait réellement.

 _-Tu crois que Tate pourrait lui apprendre des techniques de morphing ?_

Demanda alors Sighrid.

 _-Je ne crois pas, non._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix nonchalante.

 _-Et pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes amies après tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si froide, je ne fais que te demander un petit service._

Fit Sighrid dans un faux air déçu.

 _-Parce que Tate est un humain. Ton spectrum, non. Et que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le voir se changer en humain à son tour au risque de choquer Tate et de le détruire psychologiquement. Ce morphing, c'est tout ce qu'il a pour pouvoir rester une personne physiquement... Alors oublie cette idée !_

Grinça Lottis d'une voix encore plus agressive avant de partir.

Sighrid esquissa un long sourire sournois en caressant la tête de son Klagar, et se caressa les lèvres de satisfaction du bout de la langue en la regardant partir.

 _-Ho ça... Pour le détruire, on va te le détruire..._

Marmonna-t-elle sous les rires hystériques de son spectrum shiney.

Une fois dehors, Lottis chercha Tate et sa sœur près des pick-up, mais ne les trouva pas. En revanche, elle tomba très vite sur Marco et George en compagnie d'Owen deux pas plus loin, et s'empressa de les questionner.

 _-Tate et Adriane ? Ha bah tu n'as pas de chance, ils viennent de partir en courant dans le désert ! Ils pourchassent un chamallot !_

Répondit simplement Marco.

Lottis soupira, et jeta un regard anxieux vers les grandes étendues de sables à leur gauche. Elle se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas avoir de problèmes pour revenir ici.

Revenir sain et sauf à l'hôtel... C'était pour le moment le cadet des soucis d'Adriane, car elle courait toujours après le chamallot à travers le désert de la route 111.

 _-Attends-moi ! Je voudrais te capturer !_

Cria Adriane qui courait à en perdre haleine.

Tate, qui la poursuivait toujours, jeta un regard prudent en arrière. Ils étaient maintenant hors de vue de l'hôtel et il allait pouvoir utiliser son morphing sans craindre d'être surpris par qui que ce soit. Dans un grand bond, il changea d'apparence et se métamorphosa en un majestueux ponyta croisé avec un leopardus. Il ressemblait à nouveau à un grand cheval de feu aux allures félines avec des taches violettes sur le corps.

Il galopa aussi vite que le vent et n'eut aucun mal à rattraper Adriane.

 _-Adriane, je cours vite sous cette forme, grimpe donc sur mon dos si tu veux attraper ce chamallot !_

 _-C'est vrai ? Tu me le laisses ?_

Demanda Adriane avec de grands yeux remplis de bonheur.

 _-Bien sûr. Puisque je te le dis ! Je serais exceptionnellement gentil avec toi aujourd'hui. Mais ne pars plus jamais comme ça toute seule en plein désert. Lottis serait morte d'inquiétudes pour toi si tu te perdais._

Le sermonna Tate en trottinant à côté de la jeune femme qui courait toujours.

 _-Bah alors, qu'est-ce, que l'on attend ? Allons attraper ce chamallot !_

S'écria Adriane en pointant son poing en avant avec fougue, avant de grimper sur Tate dans un grand bond sur son dos pour le chevaucher comme un cow-boy. Elle lui donna ensuite et sans la moindre délicatesse un grand coup de talon sur l'échine pour le faire partir au galop.

 _-Aïe, non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu peux venir sur mon dos, mais ne chahutes pas sur moi comme une sauvageonne ou je te jette par terre !_

Ronchonna Tate.

 _-Aller plus vite ! Huuu dada !_

Cria de plus belle Adriane comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

 _-Je ne suis pas devenu champion d'arène pour ça..._

Soupira Tate en partant au galop dans la direction qu'avait pris le chamallot.

La traque du chamallot de Tate et d'Adriane se termina à une curieuse ville dressée au beau milieu du désert de la route 111 à Hoenn. Les bâtiments étaient délabrés et avaient de faux airs de décors de films de Far West alors que les rues étaient envahies par le sable.

Les maisons tout autour ne semblaient pas abandonnées pour autant, en dépit des murs qui se fissuraient et des barrières en métal qui se rouillaient. Il y avait également plein de barils d'essence vides et de carcasses de vieilles voitures qui traînaient par-ci, par-là. Elles renfermaient d'ailleurs de curieux moteurs mécaniques en rouages. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça aux yeux de Tate, c'était ces curieuses grosses roues que chaque maison possédait : elles étaient énormes, encore plus que celles d'un camion, et étaient plus hautes qu'un humain. Chaque maison en possédait de quatre à dix implantées sur chaque côté des murs, et certains grands bâtiments avaient même carrément des dizaines de roues encastrées les unes dans les autres et reliées avec des chaînes en chenille comme des tanks de guerre.

Tate détailla du regard ce décor insolite alors qu'il avait toujours l'apparence d'un ponyta croisé avec un leopardus grâce à ses pouvoirs de transformation.

 _-Tu sais où on a atterri ?_

Demanda Tate à Adriane qui chevauchait toujours son dos. Elle aussi semblait intriguée par ces curieuses maisons.

 _-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une ville dans ce désert. Et ces maisons sont carrément bizarres... Je n'en avais jamais vu de telles !_

Admit Adriane tout en fixant une vieille girouette qui s'agitait en haut d'un toit.

Tate continua sa route sous son apparence chevaline en trottinant le long de la grande rue principale. Puis, il remarqua vite une infrastructure plus haute que les autres avec une grande horloge en son sommet. Il était presque midi et le soleil était à son point le plus haut.

 _-Les rues sont désertes..._

Marmonna Tate d'un air suspicieux.

.

 **Chapitre 117 : La ville de la folie.**

Toujours sous l'apparence chevaline d'un ponyta croisé avec un leopardus grâce à ses pouvoirs de spectrum, Tate avançait d'un pas prudent au travers d'une bien curieuse ville.

D'un coup, Adriane s'agita sur son dos.

 _-Tate, regarde ! Le chamallot est là-bas !_

S'écria-t-elle.

Tate tourna la tête et remarqua effectivement la présence du petit Pokémon jaune en forme de chameau. Mais il n'était pas seul. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs d'environ 20 ans, habillé en jaune avec un bandana rouge sur la tête l'accompagnait. Il s'occupait visiblement du chamallot et lui donnait à manger. Il s'agissait là d'un saltimbanque, et les bâtons de bois qu'il tenait dans ses poches laissaient fortement penser que cet homme était un cracheur de feu.

 _-Ho Adriane, je suis désolé. On dirait qu'il a déjà un dresseur._

Soupira Tate d'une voix déçue.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave... J'aurais sûrement d'autres occasions d'attraper un chamallot !_

Fit Adriane qui voulait garder sa bonne humeur.

Le saltimbanque qui caressait la tête de son Pokémon leva soudainement la tête, et remarqua vite Tate et Adriane. Il leur adressa alors un sourire pour leur faire signe d'approcher.

 _-Ho, vous venez pour la fête foraine ? Je me présente, je suis Derrick et je travaille ici !_

 _-Il y a une fête foraine ?_

S'enjoua alors immédiatement Adriane d'une voix radieuse en ouvrant de grands yeux intéressés.

 _-Mais oui... C'est ici ! Bienvenue à Fêteforaine-ville !_

S'écria le jeune homme en tendant ses bras en l'air.

 _-On a pas le temps Adriane... Lottis va s'inquiéter pour n..._

Commença Tate, mais Adriane ne l'écoutait pas. Car elle était déjà descendue de son dos pour courir vers le saltimbanque. Elle se jeta alors devant ce Derrick tout en sautillant sur place et en s'écriant joyeusement : _« Moi c'est Adriane de la Team Aqua ! »._

 _-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me fatigue..._

Soupira Tate dans une expression blasée, alors qu'Adriane se collait à cet inconnu tout en étant au bord de l'hystérie.

Mais Tate le sentait mal. Car il voyait la flamme de l'âme de cet homme grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs de psychopompe, et elle brillait d'une lumière jaunâtre. Ce n'était pas encore une couleur rouge sombre comme celle de Sighrid, mais c'était suffisant pour attirer les suspicions de Tate sur l'honnêteté de cet homme.

 _-J'adorerais y aller ! Vous faites des numéros de cirque ou gardez des manèges ?_

Lui demanda Adriane avec enthousiasme en regardant à droite et à gauche si elle ne voyait pas des attractions aux alentours.

Tate soupira à nouveau. C'était tout Adriane ça. Toujours trop naïve et à faire trop facilement confiance aux gens à cause de son insouciance et de sa gentillesse. Comme un enfant, elle pourrait croire à n'importe quoi et ne pouvait concevoir qu'une personne puisse avoir de mauvaises intentions... Et ce n'était pas pour rien que sa flamme était aussi blanche et pure ! Quelque part, elle ressemblait pas mal à sa sœur Lottis. Et cela donnait à Tate une très bonne raison d'être doublement sur ses gardes afin de la protéger de personnes mal intentionnées.

 _-Bien sûr ! J'y fais des spectacles avec mon frère et mon Pokémon. Je suis un cracheur de feu !_

Dit le jeune homme en bombant fièrement le torse devant Adriane, suivi par l'approbation de son Pokémon.

 _-Ouuaaaa ! Un cracheur de feu ? C'est trop cool ! Je veux voir ça !_

S'écria Adriane en serrant les poings.

Mais Tate arriva, toujours sous sa forme de ponyta mutant et s'adressa à l'homme dans une attitude plus que méfiante.

 _-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je ne vois aucune fête foraine ici, mis à part une ville fantôme insalubre. Et puis de toute façon, on doit y aller. On nous attend._

Dit-il en se positionnant devant Adriane.

Le saltimbanque jeta un regard intéressé et émerveillé vers Tate, car il avait l'apparence d'un Pokémon qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie, et en plus, il parlait. Il tendit sa main vers lui pour le caresser tout en lui répondant.

 _-C'est incroyable... Vous êtes un Pokémon ?_

Demanda-t-il.

Tate recula d'un pas, et poussa un hennissement d'avertissement.

 _-Ne me touchez pas !_

Gronda-t-il en expirant furieusement de l'air par ses naseaux et en tapant du pied par terre, tel un cheval sauvage.

Il se cabra ensuite, pour inciter cet inconnu à reculer à une bonne distance de lui et d'Adriane afin de la protéger d'un éventuel danger.

 _-Tout doux mon ami... Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Nous respectons les Pokémon plus que tout par ici. En particulier les Pokémon de feu._

Dit le saltimbanque en levant les bras en l'air.

 _-Je ne te crois pas._

Grogna Tate.

Adriane s'empressa d'intervenir à son tour en voyant que Tate n'était pas rassuré et l'attrapa au niveau de l'encolure pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 _-C'est bon Tate, il n'a pas l'air méchant._

 _-Il n'y a pas de fête foraine, Adriane. Il y a juste cette ville délabrée et ce type étrange._

Répondit Tate.

Le saltimbanque se mit à rire de la remarque de Tate.

 _-Je comprends ta réaction. Il est vrai que notre ville surprend toujours au premier abord !_

Fit-il, avant de joindre deux doigts à chaque extrémité de sa bouche et siffler un grand coup.

Le sifflement raisonna dans l'air, et termina sa course dans un écho à travers la ville. Puis, quelques minutes après, les maisons commencèrent à s'animer toutes en même temps, à tournoyer sur elles-mêmes, et à s'élever en l'air pour certaines dans une musique glauque de fête foraine assourdissante. La mélodie _« London Bridge is Falling Down »_ raisonna à tue-tête et sembla sortir de nulle part.

D'un coup, une quinzaine de forains avec leurs Pokémon sortirent par les portes, et les murs des nombreuses maisons autour tombèrent lourdement au sol pour dévoiler de nombreux manèges cachés à l'intérieur sous le regard émerveillé d'Adriane.

La grande infrastructure avec l'horloge en plein centre-ville, quant à elle, s'ouvrit également, telle une fleur en éclosion, pour dévoiler une incroyable granderoue qui se déploya dans le ciel dans un mécanisme semblable à celui d'un parapluie.

Tate ouvrit grand la bouche pour admirer la grande roue d'un air hébété, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à découvrir ça ici. En quelques minutes, toutes les maisons avaient laissé tomber leurs murs pour dévoiler de nombreux manèges colorés, des stands, des attractions et également un immense chapiteau au sud de la ville qui avait poussé comme un champignon.

 _-Ho Arceus..._

Gémit Tate en regardant partout autour de lui.

 _-C'est incroyable ! Il faut absolument que Lottis voit ça !_

S'écria Adriane, les yeux en étoiles.

 _-Certes... Mais reste sur tes gardes. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

Ajouta Tate à la jeune femme.

 _-Tu crois qu'il y a des montagnes russes ?_

Continua Adriane qui n'avait visiblement pas écouté ces paroles.

Mais le groupe de forains s'approcha d'eux et les encercla très vite. Ils étaient accompagnés par plusieurs chamallots, des medhyenas, des malosses et aussi des zigzatons. Tous s'attroupèrent autour de Tate et d'Adriane pour les dévisager d'un air intéressé.

 _-Bonjour, bienvenue !_

Fit un homme grand mais plutôt rondouillard aux joues bien rondes et joufflues et aux yeux bridés. Il possédait également des cheveux noirs et aplatis sur sa tête avec du gel.

 _-Vous êtes des voyageurs ? Vous venez de loin ?_

Demanda une ravissante jeune femme qui portait une longue robe bleue.

Mais ils semblaient tous tout particulièrement troublés et intéressés par Tate qui avait une apparence des plus inhabituelles. Car il ressemblait encore à un ponyta croisé avec un leopardus.

 _-Vous êtes quel genre de Pokémon ?_

Questionna un autre homme.

 _-Il a parlé ! Il parle comme un humain ! Je vous le jure, je vous l'avais bien dit que j'avais vu un tel Pokémon l'autre jour aux abords du campement de la Team Aqua !_

Assura un autre homme qui surgit de la foule tout en désignant Tate du doigt. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. Tate tourna alors maladroitement la tête vers lui et plissa des yeux pour le détailler du regard, son visage lui rappelait effectivement quelque chose.

 _-Vraiment ? Un Pokémon d'une race inconnue qui parle ? C'est incroyable !_

S'écria le garçon rondouillard aux yeux bridés.

 _-Je... Attendez... Vous êtes le sbire de la Team Magma que j'avais rencontré l'autre jour ?!_

Baragouina Tate qui semblait très intimidé par tous ces visages qui le dévisageaient et recula maladroitement d'un pas, alors qu'a côté, Adriane elle-même semblait être aussi la cible de toutes les curiosités : _« Vous êtes de la Team Aqua ? », « Vous venez de loin ? », « Où se trouve votre campement ? »_ Questionnèrent en boucle les forains. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour voir Tate reprendre maladroitement son apparence de spectrum. Il avait l'air littéralement harcelé par de nombreuses personnes attroupées autour de lui.

 _-Je ne suis pas incroyable. Vous vous faites des idées..._

Assura Tate en rougissant honteusement alors que les forains s'approchaient de plus en plus de lui en lui répétant qu'il était incroyable et qu'il devrait venir avec eux.

Tate jeta un regard de malaise vers Adriane et se mit à rire nerveusement.

 _-Écoutez... On ne fait que passer. On va y aller, nos amis nous attendent. N'est-ce pas Adriane... ?_

Dit-il en tentant de se frayer un chemin vers Adriane.

 _-Quoi, vous nous quittez déjà ?_

Ria Derrick, le saltimbanque.

 _-Restez donc pour prendre une tasse de thé. Notre Leader sera ravi de faire votre connaissance._

Fit la femme à la robe bleue tout en lui barrant volontairement le chemin.

 _-Adriane, je crois... Je crois qu'on s'est fait piéger par la Team Magma ! Ce ne sont pas des forains !_

S'écria alors Tate d'un air paniqué.

 _-On dirait qu'ils ont enfin compris, hein Lieutenant Kelvin ?_

Ria Derrick en échangeant un regard de victoire avec l'homme rondouillard et aux yeux bridés.

 _-Ils ne pourront pas échapper à la Team Magma !_

Approuva le Lieutenant Kelvin. C'était effectivement des hommes de la Team Magma, et ils avaient tendu un piège à Tate et Adriane en les attirants par ici avec un chamallot.

Pris de panique, Tate tenta d'attraper Adriane dans ses mains de spectrum, espérant se sauver avec elle. La jeune sœur Asuna tendit son bras vers lui afin qu'il puisse l'emmener loin de ce traquenard, mais ils ne furent pas suffisamment rapides : un Pokémon d'une carrure impressionnante semblable à un paresseux géant, un Monaflemite, apparu de derrière les sbires de la Team Magma et attrapa fermement Adriane entre ses grosses mains. C'était probablement son dresseur qui venait de lui donner des ordres pour qu'il la capture.

 _-Lâchez-la !_

Cria Tate, impuissant alors qu'Adriane essayait de se débattre :

 _-Tate ! Au secours !_

Cracha Adriane, tandis que Tate se jeta sur le monaflemite pour lui venir en aide. Mais le type normal du Pokémon en face le rendait résistant aux attaques de type spectre. Tate passa alors au travers et retomba bêtement dans des caisses en bois plus loin à cause de son élan. Il se releva un peu sonné, et jeta un regard désolé vers Adriane qu'ils embarquèrent à la hâte. Ils s'empressèrent même de partir en courant dans un des gros bâtiments à l'arrière qui était resté debout. Cet édifice était d'ailleurs collé à l'immense chapiteau blanc.

 _-Adriane !_

Cria Tate alors qu'il la perdait de vue. Il en regrettait de ne pas avoir pensé à utiliser une attaque regard noir sur elle afin de pouvoir la localiser.

Il fonça de toutes ses forces vers le chapiteau, poursuivi par le reste des sbires. Mais il ne retrouva pas la trace de la jeune femme à son grand désarroi.

Tate comprit alors qu'il était impuissant en étant seul, et qu'il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

 _-Attrapez aussi le spectrum ! Avec un tel Pokémon dans notre organisation, nous allons pouvoir écraser la Team Aqua et obtenir groudon !_

Ordonna le Lieutenant Kelvin en désignant à présent Tate du doigt.

Le spectrum prit alors une forme invisible afin de se sauver pour se cacher dans un vieux manège.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lottis était partie faire un tour avec Owen sur le côté de l'hôtel. Mais ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Nero qui s'était isolé derrière le bâtiment et avait posé un coin de fesses sur un banc en bois. Il s'était penché en avant, le dos cassé en deux et nettoyait fébrilement ses lunettes rectangulaires avec un bout de sa longue veste de scientifique blanche. Puis, il les replaça sur son nez et sortit un bout de papier pour le regarder d'un air vide et malheureux.

Lottis lui jeta un regard hésitant, ne sachant pas si elle devait aller le rejoindre. Mais Tate n'était pas là et les autres garçons non plus. L'occasion était donc parfaite pour pouvoir entretenir une petite discussion avec lui sans attirer de la jalousie ou des railleries en tous genres.

La jeune femme soupira, lança un regard en coin à Owen et lui tendit finalement une poche en plastique qu'elle avait rangée dans une des nombreuses poches de sa blouse blanche.

 _-Owen. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas ramasser quelques cailloux ?_

Proposa-t-elle.

Owen tourna la tête vers elle, lui lança un regard outrageux et lui arracha la poche des mains d'un geste brusque.

 _-Ramasser des cailloux... Sérieusement, tu crois que j'ai quel âge ?_

Décria-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Lottis émit un petit rire amusé et le regarda partir en fulminant vers un tas de pierres non loin de là. Puis, elle détourna les talons afin de rejoindre Nero sur son banc et de parler un peu avec lui.

 _-Je peux m'asseoir ?_

Demanda Lottis.

Le regard du jeune homme sembla s'éclairer quand il releva ses yeux sur elle. Il hocha alors positivement la tête sans dire un motet se mit même à rougir timidement. Mais dès que Lottis eut pris place à son tour sur le banc, un silence gênant s'installa vite entre eux.

Finalement, après un blanc glacial, le regard de Lottis se déporta sur le petit bout de papier que Nero tenait entre les doigts. Elle fronça les sourcils à sa vue. Car elle reconnaissait l'écriture de Tate et le papier lui rappelait tristement de vieux souvenirs de la Pointe de la Bien aimée.

 _-Ce bout de papier... D'où tu le sors ?_

Demanda alors Lottis en le désignant du doigt.

.

 **Chapitre 118 : Amis malgré tout.**

 _« Ce bout de papier... D'où tu le sors ? »_

Avait demandé Lottis d'une voix grave en désignant un étrange bout de papier que Nero tenait dans ses mains. Il semblait être fait en papyrus et quelqu'un avait écrit un nom dessus à l'encre de Chine.

 _-Ha ça ? C'est... C'est un Ofuda. Tate me l'a donné._

Dit simplement Nero.

 _-Il te l'a ''donné'' ?_

Répéta Lottis comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

 _-Enfin donné... Il me l'a vendu. Car il n'en avait pas d'autres et il y tenait._

Précisa alors Nero.

Lottis pinça ses lèvres en fulminant intérieurement de colère après Tate.

 _« Il ne perd vraiment pas le nord celui-là ! »_ pensa-t-elle avec exaspération.

 _-Et pourquoi tu lui as acheté ça ? Les Ofudas repoussent les mauvais esprits et les Yokaï. Tu es habituellement plus rationaliste que ça devant le surnaturel._

Questionna Lottis qui n'arrivait pas à croire que Nero se soit fait arnaquer aussi facilement.

 _-En fait, pour tout t'avouer j'ai reçu un mauvais sort l'autre soir. Le fantôme d'un Pokémon terrifiant m'a rendu visite durant la nuit et m'a attaqué dans mon sommeil. Et depuis, le malheur s'abat sur moi sans aucun répit. Tate a vu que je m'étais blessé la nuit dernière et a voulu m'aider en me cédant son Ofuda pour me protéger._

 _-Quelle délicate attention..._

Grinça Lottis d'un air amer en se doutant que Tate devait être l'origine de tous ses problèmes depuis le début.

 _-Crois-le ou non, mais son talisman marche ! Je ne me suis plus du tout fait mal depuis qu'il me l'a vendu ! Je respire enfin depuis ce matin, car tous mes malheurs se sont envolés._

Raconta Nero.

 _-Mais en revanche, il n'a pas fait revenir ton amour..._

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse de déception.

Lottis soupira, elle voyait bien que la situation le rendait malheureux. Car il continuait d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle.

 _-Je suis désolée d'avoir été si brutal avec toi. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je ne pouvais plus rester avec toi. Même avec toute l'affection que je te porte._

Fit Lottis en se tournant vers lui. Mais Nero émit une grimace douloureuse sans lui répondre.

 _-Mais tu es toujours quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux et je ne veux pas te perdre en dépit de tout ce qu'il s'est passé._

Continua Lottis d'une voix désolée en resserrant sa main dans la sienne. Elle souhaitait tout de même rester amie avec lui. Car mine de rien, elle tenait encore à Nero.

 _-C'est à cause de Tate, je le sais... Je suppose qu'il doit te donner plus d'attention que je ne l'ai fait. Et je ne peux n'en vouloir qu'à moi-même._

Se lamenta Nero en reportant son attention d'un air malheureux sur une capsule de bouteille qui traînait parterre.

 _-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses quand je suis rentré à Kanto. Ce serait difficile de tout t'expliquer et si tu veux savoir, je ne suis pas en couple avec lui. Lui et moi sommes simplement amis. Mais malgré tout, je ne peux pas laisser Tate, il a besoin de moi et j'ai aussi besoin de lui._

Expliqua Lottis.

Pendant que Lottis et Nero semblaient pris dans leur discussion, Owen, lui, enfournait avec rage des cailloux tout au fond d'une poche plastique. Il en rouspétait de mécontentement.

 _-Vivement que je me sauve. Vivement que je parte le plus loin possible de cette foutue Team Aqua._

Déblatéra-t-il en arrachant maintenant un gros caillou de la terre. Un taupiqueur se cachait d'ailleurs en dessous et poussa un grognement agacé à son attention.

 _\- Hey, je dormais ! Et rends-moi ce caillou ! C'est mon caillou rien qu'a moi, alors rend-le-moi !_  
Siffla-t-il en jetant du sable sur Owen.

 _-Quoi ?! Moi aussi je passe une mauvaise journée, ça ne se voit pas ?_

Râla Owen à l'intention du taupiqueur en lui balançant à son tour du sable dans la figure. Car Owen pouvait toujours comprendre le langage des Pokémon.

 _-Rends-moi mon caillou !_

Cracha le taupiqueur qui se jeta à la figure d'Owen pour le griffer au visage.

 _-Tiens, le voilà ton caillou !_

Rétorqua Owen avec hargne en balançant le caillou plus loin, faisant fuir le taupiqueur au passage qui retourna dans son trou en ruminant des grossièretés.

Le petit garçon reporta ensuite son attention sur Lottis qui discutait encore avec Nero sans faire attention à lui. Il réalisa alors que l'occasion était parfaite... Voir trop belle et inespérée pour se sauver. Et Tate n'était pas là non plus pour le surveiller.

 _-Cette fois-ci, ils ne pourront pas me stopper !_

Se dit-il, bien décidé à se faire la malle.

Owen s'assura que Lottis ne le regardait toujours pas, pour marcher discrètement à reculons en s'éloignant jusqu'à derrière un muret. Puis, il s'empressa de se cacher derrière. Il avait presque réussi son coup, il allait pouvoir être libre.

Mais quand il se retourna, il se vautra lamentablement dans les longues jambes de Sighrid qui était positionnée juste derrière, adossée contre un mur en mâchant un chewing-gum en compagnie de son spectrum Klagar. Elle ne portait d'ailleurs qu'un bermuda très court et brun avec un débardeur rayé de blanc et de bleu à cause de la chaleur étouffante du désert.

Le spectrum se tourna aussitôt vers le garnement.

 _-Excuses-toi devant ma meuf, gamin._

Lâcha le spetrum d'un air dédaigneux.

Owen ouvrit des yeux horrifiés devant les paroles du Pokémon et le pointa du doigt.

 _-... Hein ?_

Hoqueta-t-il.

Le Pokémon se baissa alors à son niveau et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise débraillée.

 _-T'as pas entendu ? Je t'ai dit de t'excuser. Respecte ma meuf ou je te..._

Mais Sighrid éleva la voix tout en se redressant. Car même si elle ne comprenait pas le langage des Pokémon et qu'elle ne comprenait-donc pas ce que disait Klagar, elle voyait tout de même que son spectrum commençait à s'exciter sur le pauvre garçon.

 _-Klagar. Laisse-le._

Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Elle releva ensuite sa longue mèche d'or qui lui tombait devant son œil gauche afin de mieux voir Owen.

Klagar émit un grognement de déception et relâcha le jeune garçon pour venir se placer sagement auprès de sa maîtresse. Mais il continuait de toiser sournoisement le pauvre Owen en esquissant un long sourire goguenard. Sighrid cracha alors son chewing-gum par terre à même sur le sable et s'avança vers Owen d'un pas lent.

 _-Tu sais parler aux Pokémon, je me trompe ?_

Dit-elle d'une voix lente.

Owen ravala sa salive d'inquiétude, et secoua la tête en lui répondant.

 _-Et croyez moi, ce que disent les Pokémon, c'est pas toujours très joli-joli._

Admit-il dans une grimace.

 _-C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est pour ça que le Lieutenant te garde parmi nous. Tu es un prisonnier avec de la valeur... Beaucoup de valeur._

Susurra Sighrid à voix basse.

Owen écarquilla les yeux de désespoir. Et voilà, elle allait le remettre dans sa cage. Mais Sighrid se pencha à son oreille, tel un serpent en chasse.

 _-Il serait dommage qu'un prisonnier aussi important se sauve, tu ne crois pas ?_

Owen recula d'un pas, elle lui glaçait littéralement le sang.

 _-En plus, c'est Tate qui a ta garde... Le Lieutenant sera tellement furieux après lui si tu te sauvais. Je me demande s'il va lui donner une sanction._

Dit Sighrid avec délice alors que son spectrum ricanait d'un air particulièrement mauvais dans son dos.

 _-Eh bien... Eh bien..._

Bafouilla Owen.

 _-Aller petit. Sauves-toi. Je ne dirais rien. Mais part du côté du désert, car mes collègues surveillent le côté de la route._

Ajouta Sighrid dans une recommandation des plus sournoises.

Owen lui jeta un regard confus, mais la jeune femme posa son doigt devant ses lèvres pulpeuses pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait se taire à son sujet.

Owen lui adressa un léger sourire, bien qu'il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise, et partit en courant vers le désert afin de ne pas être vu par les autres membres de la Team Aqua qui se trouvaient tous du côté de la route. Il était libre maintenant, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Pendant ce temps-là, toujours assis sur le banc en compagnie de Nero, Lottis n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'Owen s'était sauvé. Car ils parlaient encore, et, en dépit de leur rupture, ils semblaient encore garder tous les deux un bon contact.

 _-Tu veux bien rester mon ami alors ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Bien sûr._

Répondit Nero en prenant Lottis dans ses bras. Mais il avait tout de même mal au cœur, car il continuait d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle.

D'un coup, le pokematos de Lottis interrompit leur petit instant de tendresse et les poussa à se lâcher.

 _«Ring ring ring, un appel ! Ring ring ring un appel ! Un numéro inconnu cherche à vous joindre ! Ring ring ring ! »_

Piailla le pokematos de Lottis qui faisait aussi téléphone.

Lottis leva un sourcil intrigué, mais décrocha tout de même son appareil.

 _-Oui, ici Lottis Asuna, Archéologue-scientifique, j'écoute ?_

Se présenta la jeune femme en pensant à un probable appel pour son boulot. Peut-être qu'un autre archéologue cherchait à la joindre comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Mais la voix qui répondit au bout du fil était une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien, puisqu'il parlait avec un accent british si particulier :

 _-Lottis ! C'est Tate, on a un problème... On a un gros problème, il faut que tu viennes, ils ont embarqué Adriane je ne sais pas où, et c'est la foire ici ! Il y a des manèges partout et des gens complètement mabouls avec des attractions cachées dans des maisons qui s'ouvrent. Viens vite nous chercher !_

Hurla littéralement la voix de Tate au téléphone.

 _-Ouah... Calme-toi Tate, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis... Dis-moi... Tu n'aurais pas mangé une baie bleue en forme de baie fraive avec des taches roses j'espère ? C'est une baie qui pousse dans le désert, et elle est toxique._

Dit Lottis en fronçant les sourcils.

 _\- Lottis, viens vite avant qu'ils m'enferment dans un cirque ! Ils sont complètement fous et ils ont déjà emmené ta sœur dans un grand chapiteau !_

Cracha Tate d'une voix tremblante.

 _-Tate, écoute-moi. Si jamais tu as mangé cette baie, il faut tout de suite t'allonger, ça donne des hallucinations pendant des heures et de violentes diarrhées._

Affirma Lottis d'une voix calme mais grave.

 _\- Lottis je te jure que c'est la v... HAAAA ! « Biiipppp - Biiiiipppp... »_

Le téléphone venait d'être raccroché.

Lottis regarda d'un air perplexe son pokematos. Tate venait de lui téléphoner et il avait brutalement raccroché à l'autre bout du fil alors qu'il avait l'air en panique totale. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, et cela la préoccupait beaucoup.

 _-Mmm... J'espère qu'il n'a pas mangé de baies toxiques... Sinon, je vais devoir l'hospitaliser au plus vite._

Marmonna Lottis d'une voix songeuse à Nero.

 _-C'est quand même bizarre... Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'agit là d'hallucinations ? Et d'ailleurs... Lui ou ta sœur ont un pokematos ?_

Demanda alors Nero.

 _-... Non, aucun des deux._

 _-Alors, comment Tate a-t-il pu te téléphoner ?_

Questionna Nero.

Lottis lui jeta un regard entendu. Ni Tate, ni Adriane ne possédaient de pokematos et Tate aurait pu difficilement trouver un téléphone au beau milieu du désert. Ce coup de téléphone en lui-même était donc suspect.

 _-Tu touches un point. On devrait y aller au plus vite s'ils ont des ennuis._

Admit Lottis en se levant.

 _-Je crois que oui, Tate avait l'air vraiment affolé !_

Répondit Nero d'un air grave en suivant le pas pour se lever à son tour.

Tous deux s'empressèrent de partir vers le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel à la recherche du Lieutenant pour demander de l'aide, mais Lottis se stoppa d'un coup dans sa lancée.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

S'interrogea Nero en se retournant vers elle alors qu'elle se tenait figée dans son dos.

 _-C'est Owen... Il s'est encore sauvé !_

S'écria Lottis d'un air inquiet à Nero.

 _-Il est parti ? Je le croyais avec Marco et George._

 _-Non, je devais le surveiller... C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû être plus prudente. J'espère qu'il est parti du côté de la route pour rejoindre Lavandia. S'il se retrouve à nouveau seul dans le désert il pourrait encore lui arriver des bricoles, ce n'est qu'un enfant et le désert est particulièrement dangereux pour quelqu'un d'un si jeune âge._

Dit Lottis d'un air grave tout en rejoignant Nero. Bien qu'Owen était un prisonnier, elle n'en était pas moins soucieuse de son sort, car ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, et qui n'avait en plus jamais rien fait de mal.

 _-Écoute, je peux te demander un service ?_

Demanda Lottis.

 _-Lequel ?_

 _-Je dois absolument aller chercher le petit avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Mais ma sœur et Tate ont des problèmes aussi, est-ce que tu peux aller prévenir toute la Team Aqua pour aller à leur secours ? Je vais aller chercher Owen pendant ce temps avec l'aide de mes Pokémon._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Oui, compte sur moi._

 _-Merci du fond du cœur._

Fit Lottis en le prenant dans ses bras.

.

 **Chapitre 119 : Un pokémon qui a le rythme dans la peau.**

Pendant ce temps, dans le désert de la route 111, Tate, toujours sous sa forme de spectrum avait effectivement des problèmes dans la ville de Fêteforaine-Ville. Il s'était caché dans un coinsous le gigantesque chapiteau blanc, et avait espoir d'y retrouver Adriane pour la sauver de ses ravisseurs.

Une chance pour lui, un téléphone en métal semblable à une ancienne cabine téléphonique rouillée qui se trouvait là-bas lui était tombée sous la main, et il avait pu appeler Lottis à l'aide. Mais les sbires de la Team Magma continuaient à le chercher avec attention aux alentours, car ils souhaitaient le capturer pour l'offrir à leur Leader.

 _-J'espère que Lottis va venir..._

Pensa Tate d'un air songeur en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

D'un coup, une mélodie jouée à la guitare parvint à ses oreilles et attira immédiatement une vive attention de sa part. Le son était très dynamique et enjoué, et Tate n'eut aucun problème à reconnaître l'air puisqu'il s'agissait d'une chanson qu'il aimait beaucoup : du Nirvana.

Intrigué par ce virtuose, le spectrum décida de sortir de sa cachette pour voir qui était ce mystérieux musicien. Il voulait voir ça de ses propres yeux.

Il se glissa entre plusieurs grosses caisses en bois empilées les unes sur les autres et arriva au niveau des gradins. Il balaya les environs du regard pour chercher ce musicien et il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver : positionné en hauteur sur la piste au centre du chapiteau, et sous une immense salle circulaire et couverte, un bien curieux Pokémon jouait de la guitare avec autant d'aisances qu'un humain. Et il était même très doué.

Il se donnait en répétition pour un spectacle sur la piste, sous une lumière tamisée par le toit en bâche du chapiteau, et jouait avec une guitare en bois peint en blanc. Le Pokémon en question était un bipède aussi grand qu'un humain, et avait le corps semblable à celui d'un crocodile rouge. Il avait également des rayures noires qui zébraient son dos et des taches noires aux yeux qui lui donnaient des faux airs de lunettes de soleil.

Tout en le détaillant avec admiration, Tate remarqua vite une particularité à ce Pokémon qui le rendait unique par rapport à son espèce : normalement, les crocoribles possédaient seulement trois doigts par patte. Mais celui-ci en avait cinq sur chaque patte de ses mains, et cette anomalie de la nature lui permettait ainsi de jouer correctement de la guitare. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dans un cirque.

Tate l'observa longuement, admiratif. Ce Pokémon dansait joyeusement avec son instrument de musique entre les mains et avait l'air d'aimer la chanson qu'il jouait avec passion.

Tate resta ébahi devant ce Pokémon. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un crocorible, mais il l'adorait déjà. Car il avait le rythme dans la peau.

Le spectrum plaqua ses mains sur chacune de ses joues et l'observa avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

 _-Holalalalaaaa... Dis-moi que t'es un type sol. Dis-moi que t'es un type sol..._

Se languit-il d'un air plus que ravi et en sautillant de joie sur place. Tate ne savait pas si cet incroyable Pokémon avait un dresseur... Mais une chose était sûre, il le voulait !

Toujours sous sa forme de spectrum, Tate se tenta à venir vers lui. Mais le crocorible se stoppa entre deux accords de guitare pour lancer un regard en biais à son visiteur. Il se lécha les crocs et retira ses doigts des cordes avec lesquelles il jouait quelques secondes plus tôt.

 _-Alors c'est toi qu'ils cherchent partout comme ça ?_

Dit le crocorible d'une voix calme.

Tate se stoppa à quelques mètres à peine de lui et afficha un sourire un peu tendu.

 _-Eu... C'est possible. Mais je t'ai entendu jouer de la guitare et... J'ai bien aimé. Tu es très doué._

Balbutia Tate d'un air un peu intimidé.

Le crocorible attrapa sa guitare par la manche et s'approcha calmement de Tate.

 _-Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil._

Dit-il avant de lever en l'air sa guitare sous le regard intrigué de Tate.

 _-Je suis heureux de voir que les chansons que je joue te touchent à ce point !_

S'écria-t-il alors en lui balançant de toutes ses forces la guitare en pleine figure dans une attaque dégommage. Une attaque de type ténèbres super-efficace sur Tate qui possédait le type spectre.

Le pauvre malheureux décolla avec l'objet sur plusieurs mètres, et termina sa course avec fracas dans les caisses en bois au fond de la salle. La violence du coup était telle, que Tate se retrouva aussitôt K.O et sonné. Et d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était en train de lui arriver, car une décharge électrique avait envahi son corps au moment où il s'était pris l'attaque dégommage et l'avait rendu encore plus vulnérable face à l'attaque.

Mais en dépit de ce petit détail mystérieux, ce crocorible restait un Pokémon visiblement très fort avec une puissante attaque, et Tate qui ne se battait jamais avec sa petite défense n'avait clairement aucune chance face à lui.

Le Pokémon, musicien fit ensuite un gigantesque saut par-dessus la scène, et ne mit que quelques secondes à rejoindre Tate dans les caisses en bois qu'il avait explosé sous le coup de l'attaque dégommage. Il lança un regard satisfait au corps du pauvre spectrum qui était évanoui au sol, puis, le reporta sur sa guitare en morceaux.

 _-Mince, elle va me manquer._

Dit-il en ramassant les petits morceaux de bois brisés.

Il les jeta finalement par-dessus son épaule, et agrippa fermement le spectrum par sa queue pour le tirer derrière lui comme un sac à patates. Il allait le livrer à la Team Magma.

Mais dans un _« pouf ! »_ inattendu, Tate reprit maladroitement sa forme humaine sous l'habitude, et prit ainsi le crocorible de surprise. Il tenait maintenant une de ses jambes dans sa patte.

 _-M... mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!_

Balbutia-t-il en faisant un bond de surprise, lâchant en même temps sa prise.

Mais, malgré son étonnement, cela ne l'empêcha pas de détailler par la suite du regard Tate sous sa forme humaine, et avança prudemment vers lui en le reniflant.

 _-Ce spectrum s'est changé en humain ? Mais comment a-t-il fait ce tour ?_

Se questionna le gros Pokémon rouge en fronçant les sourcils.

Il tourna autour de Tate d'un air intrigué en le reniflant de la tête aux pieds, et observa d'un air perplexe plusieurs pokéballs accrochées à sa ceinture.

 _-C'est curieux, il n'a pas l'air d'un spectrum normal... Il s'est complètement changé en humain. Je n'avais jamais vu ça... Et pourquoi possède-t-il des Pokémon ? Ça n'a aucun sens... Un Pokémon ne peut pas avoir de Pokémon._

Admit le crocorible en se caressant le menton tout en réfléchissant.

Il remarqua ensuite vite la sacoche que Tate portait sur lui. Curieusement, quand Tate se changeait en Pokémon, toutes ses affaires disparaissaient pour réapparaître comme par magie sur lui sous sa forme humaine. Cela intrigua d'autant plus le crocorible qui décida de tirer Tate par les pieds jusque derrière les caisses en bois pour le fouiller et le cacher.

 _-En tout cas, ceci explique pourquoi la Team Magma le cherchait dehors..._

Marmonna le crocorible en ouvrant sa sacoche pour en sortir ses affaires.

Il se figea très vite en trouvant son portefeuille qui contenait des papiers d'identité : ce spectrum avait carrément une identité humaine et un permis de conduire.

 _-Alors ça ce n'est vraiment pas banal..._

Admit le crocorible.

Mais son regard se posa sur un papier en particulier : c'était sa carte de champion d'arène... Et il décernait le badge Terre, spécialisé dans les Pokémon de type sol.

Le crocorible ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas simplement le type ténèbres... mais aussi le type sol ! Cette curiosité de la nature était-elle venue pour lui demander d'intégrer son équipe à cause de son type sol ? Le crocorible ne le savait pas, mais la question trotta soudainement dans sa tête.

D'un coup, la voix rêche d'un homme l'appela dans son dos. C'était un des sbires de la Team Magma qui avait remis sa veste rouge à capuche sur le dos.

 _« Lulu ! T'es là ?! »_

S'exclama l'homme.

Ce crocorible s'appelait visiblement Lulu, et il se dressa d'un coup en entendant la voix du sbire. Il remit maladroitement les affaires de Tate en place dans son sac, attrapa une bâche qui traînait avec les caisses en bois et le cacha maladroitement dessous avant de sortir de sa cachette. Visiblement, il ne souhaitait plus livrer Tate à la Team Magma suite à ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur lui.

Heureusement, le sbire ne remarqua pas Tate, mais en revanche, remarqua les caisses brisées et les restes de sa guitare qui gisait au sol.

 _-Quel chantier ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé mon grand ? Tu ne t'es pas blessé au moins ?_

Questionna l'homme en attrapant la patte de Lulu afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune coupure.

Le crocorible regarda ses pieds d'un air désolé et poussa un grognement.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, viens, tu dois avoir faim. Notre escouade est là pour vous protéger. Toi et tes compagnons de cirque ne resterez pas sans soins dans cette ville fantôme._

Expliqua le sbire d'une voix douce en caressant la tête du crocorible.

D'un coup, le sbire à la veste rouge leva la tête et poussa un : _« À table tout le monde ! »_ , faisant sortir aussitôt plusieurs Pokémon sauvages de petite taille des recoins de la salle. Parmi eux, il y avait principalement des Lixy, des mascaimans, des zigzatons et des craknoix. Tous sortirent à toute vitesse de leur cachette et accoururent vers le sbire. Ils étaient sales et amaigris et avaient hâte que la Team Magma leur apporte les premiers soins et les nourrissent.

Un autre homme, probablement un de ses collègues, l'appela dans son doset lui demanda de venir. Car ils recherchaient toujours activement Tate dehors et fouillaient avec minutie le moindre manège de la ville. Sa présence était donc souhaitée pour aider aux recherches.

Le sbire soupira et invita finalement les Pokémon sauvages à le suivre dehors.

 _-Venez, je vais vous donner des croquettes._

Dit-il dans un sourire, puispartit en avant avec les Pokémon sauvages.

Quand Tate reprit difficilement ses esprits, il s'étonna de se retrouver calfeutré sous une épaisse de bâche en plastique. De plus, il avait mal partout à cause de l'attaque qu'il s'était pris, mais trouvait curieux de ne pas avoir été enfermé en cage ou dans une pokéball.

 _-Ouch... Ma tête..._

Marmonna Tate en se frottant le haut du crâne en se relevant maladroitement. Il se gratta vite fait derrière les oreilles également, car il sentait comme des chatouilles, mais se releva très vite en retirant la bâche.

 _-C'est étrange... Ce Pokémon ne m'a pas livré à la Team Magma et m'a caché ici. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi._

S'interrogea Tate.

Il jeta un regard circonspect autour de lui, et du se rendre à l'évidence que le chapiteau était complètement vide. Et il n'y avait plus non plus de trace du crocorible. Mais en revanche, il entendait beaucoup de chahuts dehors, car la Team Magma était probablement toujours à sa recherche.

 _-Il faut absolument que je retrouve Adriane._

Se dit Tate.

Il reprit sa forme de spectrum par prudence, et se changea ensuite en une forme invisible.

Tate fit ensuite le tour des environs, mais ne trouva pas la moindre trace d'Adriane dans le chapiteau ni dans la remise qui était derrière. Il décida alors de sortir dehors pour voir s'ils ne l'avaient pas déplacée ailleurs... Et c'est avec effrois qu'il trouva quelques pas plus loin tous les sbires de la Team Magma. Ils étaient enfin tous vêtus dans les tenues de leur organisation et attroupés devant la grande roue car ils avaient ligoté Adriane tout au sommet de cet imposant manège. Elle était maintenue à une barre d'acier, et elle se trouvait maintenant dans une fâcheuse situation à plusieurs mètres du sol.

 _-Ils sont complètement mabouls ceux-là ! Si jamais elle tombe, elle va se tuer !_

S'écria Tate d'horreur.

Mais cela ne semblait pas effrayer pour le moins du monde Adriane qui avait l'air ravi de la vue qui s'offrait à elle :

 _-C'est génial ! C'est trop beau ! Je vois tout le désert d'ici, je suis la reine du monde !_

Cria-t-elle en agitant joyeusement ses pieds dans le vide.

En revanche, elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras, car ils étaient liés dans son dos et son torse était tout saucissonné sous d'épais cordages.

Mais le Lieutenant Kelvin, qui avait à présent une capuche rouge sur la tête, s'adressa à elle avec un haut-parleur pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre de là-haut.

 _-Tu fais moins ta maligne sans tes petits camarades de la Team Aqua, hein ?! On va voir si tes petits amis vont rappliquer pour te venir en aide !_

Cria-t-il dans son mégaphone.

Tout le monde approuva ces paroles, et se mit à ricaner tout en l'observant. Visiblement, ils étaient en train de tendre un piège à l'équipe d'archéologie de la Team Aqua en utilisant Adriane comme appât.

Puis, le Lieutenant se tourna vers un de ses hommes :

 _-Charly, appelle le Commandant Harlan, dis-lui qu'on a tendu un piège à l'équipe du Lieutenant Halvard et demande-lui de venir avec ses hommes. On tient la Team Aqua, et cette fois-ci, ils ne nous échapperont pas !_

Fit l'homme à son camarade qui portait lui aussi une veste rouge à capuche typique de son organisation. L'homme acquiesça et s'empressa de sortir un pokématos de sa poche afin de téléphoner à son Commandant.

De son côté, Tate voulut venir en aide à Adriane, car elle était clairement en danger et décida d'utiliser ses puissants pouvoirs d'illusion pour faire apparaître un sulfura dans le ciel. Ainsi, il pourrait faire diversion pour venir en aide à son amie.

Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus utilisé cette technique, puisque depuis qu'il vivait avec Lottis, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de se battre et de se défendre. Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas perdu la main pour autant, et ses pouvoirs se montraient toujours aussi efficaces et performants.

Il se concentra longuement, et en quelques secondes, l'illusion apparue au-dessus de la tête d'Adriane : elle représentait un immense sulfura aux ailes de feu et aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Et il avait l'air plus vrai que nature.

Adriane sembla la première étonnée par cette incroyable apparition, mais ne put que s'en réjouir :

 _-Hooo comme il est beau !_

S'écria joyeusement la jeune fille.

L'oiseau fabuleux fit de grands cercles dans le ciel, laissant du coup de longues traînées de feu derrière lui, et plongea en piquet au-dessus la foule pour les survoler tout en frôlant leurs têtes. _« Un sulfura ici ?! C'est incroyable ! »_ Crièrent les sbires de surprise. __

 _-Il faut absolument qu'on l'apporte au Leader !_

Trépigna de joie Kelvin derrière ses yeux bridés.

D'un coup, la concentration de Tate sur son illusion fut brutalement troublée par un long gargouillement qui s'éleva comme une plainte de son estomac. Il avait faim et ce genre de technique lui demandait beaucoup d'énergies.

Sans trop comprendre comment il avait fait, son esprit se téléporta dans l'illusion du sulfura. Il pouvait à présent le contrôler à travers ses yeux.

Mais la faim continuait de le tenailler et lui tordre l'estomac, et ses yeux de sulfura parvenaient à voir avec une vision exceptionnelle toutes les âmes brûlantes dans les poitrines de chaque personne présente. Il entendait également leurs pulsations cardiaques, et elles battaient de façon assourdissante dans son crâne.

Tate avait de plus en plus faim, et la délicieuse vision de ces âmes lui rappela qu'il était devenu un mangeur d'âmes. Et toutes ces flammes colorées lui ouvraient très sérieusement l'appétit, tel un gigantesque banquet à volonté qui s'offrait à lui.

Mais dans une expression d'horreur, Tate réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

 _-Non, je ne suis pas un assassin ! Je ne ferais pas ça !_

Cria-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Il était peut-être en colère après ces hommes de la Team Magma qui voulaient tendre un piège à ses amis, mais jamais il ne souhaitait tuer qui que ce soit en mangeant leurs âmes.

D'un coup, une nouvelle décharge électrique parcourut son véritable corps. Elle était violente et puissante et elle l'empêcha d'utiliser son illusion plus longtemps.

Tate poussa un cri déchirant de douleur. L'illusion se dissipa dans un flot de fumée, et Tate s'écrasa lourdement par terre sous sa forme de spectrum en retournant dans son véritable corps.

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers lui en alerte. Tate était démasqué.

 _-Regardez ! C'est le spectrum ! C'était lui le sulfura !_

Cria Kelvin.

Tout le monde s'attroupa aussitôt autour de lui, les yeux ronds, et la bouche pendante dans le vide. __

_-Il a vraiment fait ça ?!_

Questionna une femme sous sa veste rouge.

 _-C'est incroyable !_

Dit un autre.

 _-Il a réussi à faire apparaître un sulfura en plus d'avoir d'étranges pouvoirs de métamorphose ! Ce Pokémon est vraiment hors du commun ! Attrapez-le pour notre Leader !_

Ajouta le Lieutenant en sortant une pokéball rouge imprimée avec le logo de la Team Magma de sa poche.

Tate se releva alors devant tout le monde et leva ses mains de spectrum en l'air avec crainte comme si on allait lui tirer dessus.

 _-Non, ne me capturez pas ! S'il vous plaît !_

Gémit-il d'un air suppliant.


	24. Chap 120 à 125 - La Team Magma

**Chapitre 120 : La Team Aqua passe à l'attaque.**

Le Lieutenant Kelvin se moqua des supplications de Tate qui était encore affaibli à ses piedset avait toujours sa pokéball à la main. Il avait clairement l'intention de le capturer pour son Leader.

Mais d'un coup, des grondements de moteurs autour de la ville l'alertèrent, et il se stoppa dans son geste.

 _-C'est quoi ça ?_

Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses complices.

Tout le monde jeta des regards circulaires, avant de porter leurs attentions vers le sud de la ville. Des véhicules approchaient.

 _-C'est la Team Aqua ! Ils sont déjà là !_

S'écria le sbire Derrick qui avait toujours son chamallot posté à ses pieds.

 _-Quoi, déjà ?! Mais Harlan n'est même pas encore arrivé !_

Râla Kelvin en se pinçant les lèvres.

Tate en profita pour prendre une apparence invisible dans un _« Pouf ! »_ Et utilisa ses pouvoirs de lévitation pour s'enfuir par les airs. Sur le coup, Kelvin lâcha un juron de déception, car Tate venait de lui échapper. Puis, il se tourna vers ses hommes d'un air grave :

 _-ÉCOUTEZ-MOI ! Nous sommes désavantagés face à l'équipe du Lieutenant Halvard qui a de bien meilleurs combattants dans ses rangs. Nous devons absolument attendre qu'Harlan nous prête main-forte avec son équipe ! Alors, remettez au plus vite vos déguisements de forain et jouez le jeu au maximum afin de gager du temps !_

Ordonna Kelvin en s'empressant de remettre ses habits de saltimbanque par-dessus ses habits de la Team Magma.

Son équipe s'exécuta dans la seconde, et tous sechangèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair afin que la Team Aqua n'y voie que du feu.

De son côté, Tate, qui n'avait rien entendu, s'empressa de foncer vers Adriane tout en haut de la grande roue pour lui venir en aide. Il reprit une apparence humaine visible une fois bien calé sur un épais pylône d'acier et dénoua maladroitement les liens qui retenaient la jeune fille.

 _-Tiens bon Adriane, je vais te sortir de là. Tiens-toi bien à moi surtout dès que j'aurais libéré tes bras._

Dit Tate.

Mais Adriane n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, et se pencha en avant pour essayer d'observer les véhicules qui approchaient et fonçaient vers eux à travers les rues de la ville. Une importante nuée de sable se dégageait des roues et s'envolait derrière eux, rendant leur approche très voyante à travers les rues de la ville.

 _-Regarde Tate, ce sont les pick-up de notre équipe. La Team Aqua est venue à notre aide ! La Team Magma ne va pas comprendre sa douleur !_

S'écria-t-elle d'une voix radieuse.

 _-Ils tombent à point nommé. Parce qu'ils sont bien énervés en bas ! Un peu plus et je me faisais capturer !_

Déclara Tate en détachant la dernière corde qui retenait Adriane. Il l'empoigna ensuite bien fermement par la taille afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Puis, il utilisa prudemment ses pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre pour se laisser glisser tout en bas de la grande roue le long du tronc principal du manège.

Du côté des pick-up, la Team Aqua était effectivement au complet à l'intérieur... Enfin, mis à part Lottis et Owen qui répondaient absent. Mais tout le reste de l'équipe était là, prêt à en découdre avec les ravisseurs de Tate et d'Adriane.

Dans le premier véhicule qui ouvrait la voie, le Lieutenant assis à côté de Nero montra du doigt la grande roue.

 _-J'ai vu Adriane avec Tate là-haut. Ils la retiennent bien prisonnière et lui font du mal. Nero, téléphone immédiatement à Arthur, nous allons attendre ses ordres avant d'agir._

Dit le Lieutenant Halvard.

Nero alluma une sorte de radio de police qui était encastrée dans le tableau de bord du pick-up. Il était relié aux fréquences des radios des deux autres véhicules, ainsi qu'aux radios du Q.G de la Team Aqua. L'archéologue l'alluma en tournant un bouton et décrocha le combiné qu'il plaça à son oreille.

Après quelques grésillements, un homme décrocha :

 _-« Ici Admin Matthieu, j'écoute ? »_

 _-C'est Nero de l'équipe d'archéologie de la Team Aqua, mon admin. Je suis avec le Lieutenant Halvard. Un groupe de personnes ont kidnappé la jeune Adriane Asuna et un de nos tout nouveaux membres : Tate Kikuko. Que devons-nous faire ? Ils ont visiblement de mauvaises intentions._

Dit Nero.

Matthieu remercia Nero pour son appel et passa le coup de fil à son Leader.

 _-« Ici Arthur, votr'Leader. Une des sœurs Asuna a des problèmes ? »_

Demanda l'homme d'une voix caverneuse.

 _-Oui mon Leader, ici Nero de l'équipe d'archéologie. Ils ont kidnappé Adriane Asuna et Tate Kikuko notre nouvelle recrue. Que devons-nous faire de ces hommes ?_

Approuva Nero dans une question.

 _-« Rappelle-toi des huit règles d'honneur Nero. Rappelles-toi d'la règle numéro cinq. »_

Répondit Arthur.

Nero cita alors la règle d'honneur de la Team Aqua :

 _-Oui mon Leader. Règle cinq : Tu protégeras tes compagnons et ne laisseras personne salir les membres de ton clan._

 _-« Tu protégeras tes compagnons. Exactement. Ces nodocéphales s'en sont pris à des membres d'la Team Aqua, ils s'en sont donc pris à la Team Aqua tout entière. V'là une nouvelle mission pour votr'équipe : vous allez leur faire payer leur audace. Récupérez les otages, puis dépouillez-les jusqu'au dernier. Et pas d'quartier ! »_

Ordonnale Leader dans un ordre.

 _-Oui mon Leader._

Dit Nero en raccrochant la radio. Tous les membres de la Team Aqua dans les trois pick-up avaient entendu les ordres d'Arthur par la radio, et à présent, tout le monde savait ce qu'ils devaient faire : passer à l'attaque.

Les trois véhicules se rangèrent en ligne devant les faux forains, qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur place au pied de la grande roue. Puis, les membres de la Team Aqua sortirent tous les uns après les autres pour leur faire face. Ils étaient environ une vingtaine pour les membres de la Team Aqua, contre à peine une quinzaine pour les sois-disant forains.

Et bien évidemment, personne dans l'équipe ne réalisa le piège qui leur a été tendu, car il s'agissait de la Team Magma cachée sous des déguisements absurdes et multicolores de carnaval. Certains portaient même de grands chapeaux ridicules à grelots en guise de couvre-chef et des lunettes de soleil.

En voyant la Team Aqua approcher, le Lieutenant Kelvin mit à la va-vite des lunettes de farces et attrapes en plastique rose avec un faux nez et une fausse moustache sur le visage. Puis, il s'avança vers le Lieutenant Halvard en priant pour que celui-ci ne le reconnaisse pas, car les deux hommes s'étaient déjà rencontrés dans le passé.

Pendant que les deux Lieutenants se serraient la main en échangeant des sourires faux et tendus, Marco et George, eux, poireautaient juste derrière tout en s'extasiant sur l'incroyable ville qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte et des étoiles dans le regard. On aurait dit des gamins qui découvraient pour la première fois de leur vie la magie de Noël.

 _-Je peux vous aider Monsieur ?_

Questionna alors Kelvin.

 _-Nous sommes la Team Aqua. Et... Vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient._

Déclara le Lieutenant Halvard qui n'avait pas reconnu son ennemi.

 _-Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez navré. Je ne crois pas avoir la moindre chose qui vous appartienne ici Monsieur._

Répondit l'homme à la fausse moustache qui arborait toujours un visage aussi menteur.

 _-Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Il y a deux membres de la Team Aqua ici. Et nous souhaitons les récupérer._

Tonna le Lieutenant d'une voix ferme.

Le Lieutenant Kelvin se mit alors à rire tout en lui répondant :

 _-Désolé, on a pas. Par contre... On a des barbes à papa si vous voulez !_

Fit-il en se payant sa tête.

 _-Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous. On vient récupérer la fille aux cheveux rouges et le garçon qui était avec elle. Vous avez cinq minutes, pas plus. Ou on brûle toute votre ville._

Vociféra le Lieutenant Halvard dans une menace qui n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie en vue du ton de sa voix.

La Team Magma ne se laissa pas impressionner, car ils devaient encore gagner du temps dans l'espoir de voir rappliquer leur Commandant. Ils envoyèrent donc leurs Pokémon en avant pour se défendre. Un monaflemitesortit le premier de sa pokéball. C'était ce même monaflemite qui avait kidnappé Adriane quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils envoyèrent aussi des medhyenas, des grahyenas et des malosses, des Pokémon canins au pelage noir, rouge et gris, ainsi que des zigzatons et des chamallots.

En face, la Team Aqua semblait plus forte, car ils avaient des Pokémon bien plus puissants et en plus grand nombre. Nero envoya son laggron, son meganium, son akwakwak et son chapignon tandis que Sighrid appela son feunard shiney, ainsi que son demolosse shiney et son Klagar le spectrum. Marco envoya à son tour ses Pokémon : un colhomard, un amonistar et un kabutops. Le Lieutenant quant à lui, envoya aussi ses Pokémon au combat : plusieurs colhomards qui ressemblaient à des grosses écrevisses et un grahyena qui avait l'air d'un gros loup gris. Il fut très vite imité par d'autres sbires qui avaient des Pokémon similaires aux siens.

Le sourire goguenard et provocateur de Kelvin s'effaça immédiatement de son visage à la vue de ses adversaires. Avant même que les combats ne commencent, il avait déjà compris qu'ils allaient se faire laminer et humilier par la Team Aqua et ça plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

Et comme il s'y attendait, le combat fut bien évidemment inégal, et la Team Aqua put prendre l'avantage en un rien de temps. Surtout que les Pokémon de Nero, Marco et Sighrid étaient particulièrement bien dressés et entraînés. Ainsi, tous les Pokémon de leurs adversaires tombèrent K.O les uns après les autres. Les deux seuls qui montrèrent un peu de résistance en face étaient le monaflemite et un medhyena qui évolua pendant le match en grahyena, mais plusieurs attaques bulles d'eau eurent vite raison d'eux.

Très vite, tous les fauxforains furent encerclés par les Pokémon de la Team Aqua, et chacun se retrouva fouillé, puis ligoté aux barrières d'acier de la ville. Et d'ailleurs, leurs masques ne tardèrent pas à tomber également, et c'est avec bonheur que le Lieutenant Halvard réalisa à quel point sa prise était bonne : il s'agissait de la Team Magma et ils étaient à présent à leur merci.

Non loin, Adriane et Tate, qui avaient pu se glisser en bas de la granderoue, ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur équipe en courant le long de la grande rue principale. Ils étaient soulagés, car on était venu à leur secours. Mais ils n'arrivèrent qu'après la bataille. Car elle fut brève et directe.

 _-Merci pour votre aide ! Ils étaient super énervés ! Ils m'ont ligoté tout en haut de la grande roue vous savez !_

Fit Adriane d'une voix ravie en retrouvant Sighrid, Marco, George et Nero.

 _-C'est normal, heureusement que Tate nous a prévenus par téléphone ! C'est quand même dingue ça, qui aurait bien pu penser que la Team Magma nous aurait tendu un piège dans un tel endroit !_

Répondit Marco en frottant le dos d'Adriane d'un air réconfortant, alors que Nero la prenait carrément dans ses bras pour la rassurer à son tour.

 _-Oui, vous avez été super rapide et efficace contre la Team Magma ! Je suis impressionné._

Admit Tate en jetant un regard vers les quinze prisonniers qui étaient maintenus par d'épais cordages le long des grilles d'aciers qui traversaient la ville. Leurs Pokémon étaient tous K.O et étendus par terre devant eux le long de la route principale. Mais heureusement pour lui, aucun d'entre eux n'avait compris qu'il était le spectrum qu'ils avaient vu et pourchassé peu de temps avant, car Tate était à présent sous sa forme humaine.

 _-Où est ma sœur au fait ?_

Demanda alors Adriane à Nero.

 _-Lottis ? Elle est partie chercher Owen, car il s'était sauvé dans le désert. Elle nous rejoindra tout à l'heure._

Lui répondit-il.

De son côté, Sighrid se moqua bien des expressions dépitées qui ravageaient les visages de ses ennemis et se tourna vers son feunard et son demolosse tout en tendant ses bras vers eux :

 _-Feunard, demolosse. On va pouvoir faire un feu de joie ! Attaquez tous les deux d'une déflagration sur la grande roue !_

Ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux Pokémon obéirent aussitôt, et bondirent vers l'immense manège qui culminait la ville avant de déverser un véritable torrent de flammes dessus. En quelques minutes, l'imposant manège s'embrasa et se mit à brûler avec force.

Les Pokémon de Sighrid s'attaquèrent ainsi à plusieurs bâtiments qui brûlèrent à leur tour une fois que les sbires de la Team Aqua les eurent fouillés et pillés. La ville se retrouva très vite saccagée et en flammes.

Pendant que plusieurs garçons de la Team Aqua montaient la garde autour des prisonniers, Tate décida de surveiller l'entrée sud de la ville en compagnie d'Adriane et de Sighrid, et libéra son Lucien le persian et Ikana l'osselait pour l'aider.

Au bout d'un moment, de nombreux sbires les retrouvèrent au sud de la ville, dont Nero, Hector, Marco et le Lieutenant Halvard afin de prendre une décision sur le sort de leurs prisonniers. Car ils étaient nombreux et les places dans les cages de leur pick-up limitées.

D'un coup, un spectrum arriva tranquillement en flottant dans les airs et rejoignit le groupe afin d'y retrouver sa maîtresse. Tate ne l'avait pas encore vu jusqu'à maintenant et sursauta de surprises à sa vue. Il se figea sur place, c'était un Pokémon de la même espèce que lui, il était shiney et en plus un mâle. Et Tate ne supportait pas ses congénères gazeux. De plus, ce Pokémon semblait animé par de mauvaises intentions, car tout comme sa maîtresse, l'âme qui brûlait et dansait dans sa poitrine était rouge et sombre.

Tate voulut lui grogner dessus, mais tenta de se contenir alors que l'autre spectrum lui jetait un regard hautain et fourbe en riant.

 _-Tiens, alors c'est toi ce fameux spectrum humain ? Tu n'as vraiment pas choisi la meilleure des apparences._  
Lança-t-il au garçon aux cheveux bouclés dans sa langue de Pokémon. Puis, il alla se coller sur Sighrid.

 _-Ha, te revoilà Klagar, je me demandais où tu étais parti._

Dit Sighrid dans un sourire en caressant son Pokémon.

Tate continua de fixer le spectrum avec un regard de fou et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir quelle réaction il devait avoir. Mais la simple existence de ce Pokémon l'agaçait déjà.

Adriane remarqua vite que son ami était tendu et jeta à son tour un regard sur le spectrum de Sighrid. Elle se tourna alors vers la jeune femme en arborant une expression méfiante.

 _-C'est ton Pokémon ?_

Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le Pokémon spectre shiney.

 _-Oui, je viens tout juste de le capturer. Il est beau, hein ? C'est le plus beau de tous les spectrums._

Railla Sighrid dans un sourire narquois destiné à Tate. Celui-ci semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage, mais continuait à s'efforcer de se contenir.

Seulement, la jeune femme au sourire de reptile glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or et se tourna vers Tate.

 _-Tate, au fait, j'aurais besoin de ton aide._

Dit Sighrid d'une voix douce.

 _-Mon aide ? Après les choses méchantes que tu m'as dites ce matin ? Et puis quoi encore ? T'as qu'à demander de l'aide à ton petit spectrum chéri, vu que de toute évidence, lui il est plus beau que moi avec ses paillettes de princesse et sa langue bleue !_

Râla-t-il d'un air jaloux devant tout le monde.

Cette curieuse réaction attira une vive interrogation de la part de ses compagnons de la Team Aqua qui se trouvaient non loin, et qui ne comprirent pas pourquoi il criait de jalousie devant le spectrum de Sighrid. Mais sa remarque fit tout de même ricaner sournoisement Klagar, tandis qu'Adriane sentit un grand malaise devant la scène et se tassa derrière Tate en priant pour qu'il ne se change pas en Pokémon devant toute la Team Aqua. Car elle n'avait aucune idée de comment leurs collègues réagiraient en découvrant sa nature de Pokémon. Et en plus, Lottis n'était même pas là pour pouvoir gérer la situation.

Sighrid sembla alors se souvenir de ses paroles et esquissa un sourire des plus fourbes.

 _-Ho ça... Je suis désolée si tu as compris de travers mes paroles._

 _-Que je comprenne de travers tes paroles ? Comment serait-ce possible ? Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ? Tu m'as carrément dit que j'étais moche et affreux !_

S'énerva Tate.

 _-Bien-sûr qu'elle te prend pour un imbécile._

Ricana de plus belle Klagar dans le dos de sa maîtresse, attirant immédiatement un regard assassin de la part de Tate.

Par prudence, Sighrid décida d'emmener Tate un peu à l'écart afin de lui parler d'une voix plus basse pour ne pas que leurs collègues ne les entendent ni ne démasquent Tate. Mais ils étaient tout de même restés dans leurs champs de vision :

 _-Non... Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne souhaite pas avoir de Pokémon non shineys, car je les aime plus que les normaux à cause de leur brillance et de leurs couleurs incroyables. Ça n'a rien contre ton physique ni contre toi, rassures-toi. Tu es très beau. Surtout sous ta forme humaine._

Dit Sighrid en s'approchant le plus proche possible de Tate. Elle lui attrapa même le visage d'une main entre ses longs doigts fins pour le tirer vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue afin de l'amadouer.

Tate se mit à rougir bêtement suite à ce baiser et ne prit visiblement pas conscience du petit stratagème de Sighrid. Mais Klagar ne sembla pas ravi de voir sa maîtresse embrasser son rival et tira une grimace de mécontentement.

 _-Et puis, tu es le compagnon de Lottis non ? C'est mon amie, jamais je ne pourrais t'arracher à elle et vous séparer. Elle t'aime trop et elle ne le supporterait pas._

Ajouta-t-elle sournoisement.

 _-M... Merci... C'est vrai que je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle non plus..._

Bafouilla Tate qui continuait de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

 _-Et donc... Vas-tu m'aider ? Car après tout, nous sommes amis tous les deux._

Ajouta Sighrid. Klagar voulut faire une remarque déplacée à Tate, mais il savait que Sighrid faisait semblant d'être gentille avec Tate afin d'obtenir quelque chose de sa part. Il préféra donc se tenir à carreau derrière elle.

 _-Je... Je suppose que oui._

Balbutia Tate.

 _-J'aimerais que tu apprennes l'attaque morphing à mon spectrum._

Dit alors Sighrid.

.

 **Chapitre 121 : Démasqué.**

 _-Qu... Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?_

Cracha Tate d'une voix étouffée de colère.

 _-Je souhaiterais que tu enseignes à mon Klagar l'attaque morphing. J'aimerais qu'il puisse se changer tout comme toi en différentes formes._

Expliqua Sighrid dans un sourire.

Tate fut pris d'une violente poussée de rage en écoutant sa requête. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait encore de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle allait lui demander de se changer lui aussi en humain ? Elle venait de lui manquer de respect encore une fois, s'en était trop pour lui. Dans un excès de fureur, il empoigna des deux mains chaque extrémité du col de la blouse brune d'archéologue de la jeune femme et la tira avec violence vers lui.

 _-Jamais tu m'entends ?! Jamais !_

Grogna-t-il.

Devant la vision de Tate qui agressait sa maîtresse, la réaction de Klagar fut immédiate. Il se rua sur Tate et lui balança une puissante balle-ombre dans la figure. Tate fut alors frappé de plein fouet et projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Sonné par le coup, il reprit sa forme de spectrum devant toute l'équipe de la Team Aqua qui semblait maintenant sidérée par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Tate se releva lourdement, et répliqua à son tour d'une attaque balle ombre sur le spectrum d'en face. Il avait l'air prêt à en découdre avec lui, mais Sighrid n'attendit pas que le combat dégénère, et rappela son Pokémon dans sa pokéball afin de stopper immédiatement la bagarre.

 _-Ça suffit Klagar !_

Tonna Sighrid qui rangea sa pokéball noire dans sa sacoche, avant de se tourner vers Tate.

 _-Je suis désolé Tate. Je ne pensais pas que ma demande te fâcherait à ce point._

Dit-elle alors en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Toute la Team Aqua s'était attroupée autour de Tate et le fixait d'un air médusé.

 _-Et tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ?_

Commença à s'élever la voix d'Adriane qui semblait maintenant en colère elle aussi à cause de ce que Sighrid venait de faire. Lottis étant pour le moment absente, c'était à présent à elle de protéger Tate.

 _-Tu savais que Tate trouve du réconfort dans son morphing pour se sentir humain. Pourquoi tu as eu besoin de lui rappeler qu'il était un spectrum ? Tu veux mon avis ? La capture de ton spectrum n'a rien d'un hasard ! Avoue-le, c'est ton père qui te l'a envoyé !_

Continua Adriane en serrant les poings. Mais Sighrid ne lui répondit pas et se remit à sourire d'un air fourbe.

Tate se releva et reprit maladroitement sa forme humaine, mais il jeta des regards désolés tout autour de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter comme ça, car maintenant, sa nature de Pokémon avait été percée au grand jour.

 _-C'est malin, tout le monde a vu que j'étais un spectrum. J'espère que tu es fière de toi._

Râla Tate à l'attention de Sighrid alors qu'Adriane tentait de se coller devant Tate pour le protéger. Elle semblait inquiète devant ses collègues et redoutait une réaction négative de leurs parts.

Devant cette curiosité de la nature, c'est le Lieutenant Halvard qui s'avança le premier vers Tate pour lui parler d'un air grave.

 _-C'était quoi ça ? Je rêve ou tu es devenu un Pokémon ?_

Questionna-t-il. Tate hocha la tête pour lui répondre ''oui''.

 _-Tu es un Pokémon ?! Comment t'as fait ça ?_

S'étonna Marco à son tour alors que Nero à côté semblait profondément choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Tate quant à lui semblait encore intimidé, surtout devant tous les regards accusateurs de la Team Aqua. Et Lottis n'était même pas là pour le protéger.

 _-Je... Je suis un humain comme vous. J'ai juste des pouvoirs de Pokémon._

Balbutia-t-il.

 _-Juste des pouvoirs ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu es carrément devenu un Pokémon !_

S'énerva le Lieutenant alors que Marco sortait un pokedex pour sonder Tate avec. La petite machine ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à crier le nom du Pokémon qu'ils avaient en face : _« Spectrum, le Pokémon gazeux ! Spectrum est un Pokémon dangereux. Si l'un d'entre eux fait signe d'approcher, il ne faut jamais l'écouter. Ce Pokémon risque de sortir sa langue pour essayer de voler votre vie. »_

Marco et Nero jetèrent alors un regard horrifié vers le pokédex.

 _-C'est vraiment un vrai Pokémon ! C'est un spectrum, Tate est un spectrum !_

S'écria Marco qui était devenu blanc comme un linge.

Mais l'étrange Hector leva les bras, et bien qu'il était aveugle, arriva très bien à désigner Tate qui se tenait devant lui.

 _-Je le savais, j'en étais sûr ! Je ressentais l'énergie d'un Pokémon émaner de lui ! C'est Lottis qui nous l'envoie pour finir le travail et voler nos objets de valeurs afin d'obtenir groudon ! J'ai bien fait d'avoir placé des ectoparasitoses sur lui ! Il faut neutraliser au plus vite ses pouvoirs avant qu'il ne se retourne contre nous._

S'emporta-t-il.

 _-Alors c'est ça qui me gratte depuis un moment ?!_

Grommela Tate en se grattant à nouveau derrière les oreilles. Il jeta au passage un regard aux âmes des différentes personnes autour de lui. Et comme pour Marco et George, tout le monde, y compris le Lieutenant Halvard et Hector avaient des âmes vertes et jaunes, voir oranges pour certains. Sauf Adriane qui avait une âme blanche, Sighrid une âme rouge et Nero qui avait, tout comme Adriane,une âme pure et bleu très pâle comme celle d'un enfant.

Mais le Lieutenant sembla tout de même prendre au sérieux les paroles d'Hector :

 _-Donc, tout ce que disait Hector était vrai ? C'est bien Lottis qui a volé nos affaires et tu es son Pokémon ? Et d'ailleurs... Elle est où ?!_

Fit-il d'une voix très mécontente.

 _-Non, Lottis n'a rien fait ! Ce n'est pas une voleuse et je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, bien au contraire ! Je suis un membre de la Team Aqua et j'agis pour vous. Je suis de votre côté, je vous l'assure !_

Jura Tate.

 _-Il n'a pas l'air de mentir. Un Pokémon qui prend forme humaine c'est spécial c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas l'air méchant pour autant puisqu'il ne nous a jamais fait de mal jusqu'à maintenant._

Admit Marco dans le dos du Lieutenant.

 _-Pas méchant ? Ce Pokémon peut se changer en humain et s'est fait passer pour l'un d'entre nous ! Et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ? Allez savoir de quoi d'autre il est capable !_

Râla Hector.

 _-J'étais un humain tout comme vous autrefois. Et puis un jour, je me suis retrouvé changé en Pokémon ! Mais je reste un humain avec mon pouvoir de morphing ! Regardez-moi. Je n'ai rien d'un Pokémon ! Je ne suis pas méchant. Je vous le jure._

Promis Tate, suivi par l'approbation de Nero qui souhaitait lui aussi prendre sa défense :

 _-Et Lottis non plus, puisqu'elle est partie chercher Owen qui s'est encore sauvé ! Je peux témoigner qu'elle n'a rien volé. De plus, jamais elle n'aurait laissé sa sœur comme ça derrière elle._

Dit le jeune homme. Ce qu'Adriane confirma dans la seconde :

 _-Bien sûr que ma sœur n'a rien volé ! C'est la plus gentille du monde ! Et Tate est un spectrum vraiment incroyable ! Il peut se transformer en humain pour être comme nous !_

 _-C'est n'importe quoi. Hector a raison. Je ne vois là qu'un Pokémon potentiellement dangereux !_

Hoqueta le Lieutenant.

Mais Marco était décidé à prendre lui aussi la défense de Tate :

 _-Ne soyez pas aveugles et stupides, quelqu'un comme lui avec de tels pouvoirs est précieux dans notre camp. De plus, il a cité les règles d'honneur, c'est un membre de notre famille à présent et on se doit de l'accepter pour ce qu'il est, peu importe ses défauts ! C'est idiot de le rejeter parce qu'il peut se changer en spectrum et de penser qu'il est dangereux !_

Dit le grand gaillard en s'imposant.

 _-Pas dangereux, hein ? Alors comment expliquez-vous toutes ces disparitions ? Et Porcius ? Et Blase ? Je suis sûr que Lottis et son monstre sont coupables !_

Cracha Hector avec mépris.

Exaspéré par cette énième accusation, Nero se retourna et décrocha son poing au coin de la figure d'Hector pour le faire taire.

 _-Ne le traite plus jamais de monstre !_

Hurla-t-il alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine tombait raide par terre, sonné par le coup. Car Nero avait beau avoir l'air d'un petit intello derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, il n'en était pas moins physiquement entretenu et musclé comme Marco.

Marco, qui d'ailleurs laissa éclater un rire gras alors qu'il se tenait encore derrière Nero.

 _-Hé bien ! Heureusement que Nero est là pour remettre de l'ordre dans notre campement._

Lâcha-t-il joyeusement en reportant ensuite son regard sur Hector qui était toujours étendu sur le sol, le nez en choucroute.

 _-Oui, Nero ferait un bien meilleur Lieutenant !_

Affirma Adriane qui tenait maintenant la main de Tate dans la sienne afin de le rassurer, car il avait l'air un peu choqué devant les événements et fixait Nero d'un air hébété.

Le Lieutenant fut piqué par la remarque d'Adriane, et voulut faire une réflexion à Nero, mais d'un coup, George éleva la voix pour attirer l'attention de tous :

 _-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on a des problèmes ! Je vois un hélicoptère de la Team Magma en approche au Nord de la ville ! Ils vont certainement passer à l'attaque avec des renforts !_

Cria le grand zigoto.

Tout le monde se retourna pour constater qu'il avait raison : une grosse machine rouge dans le ciel approchait.

 _-Allons-y ! De toute façon, nous savons déjà que Tate n'est pas méchant ! Rappelez-vous du code d'honneur de la Team Aqua. On doit se soutenir et se protéger entre nous._

Leur rappela une dernière fois Marco tout en faisant signe à ses camarades de le suivre.

Tandis que tous les sbires s'activaient et préparaient leurs Pokémon au combat, ils laissèrent Hector par terre sans lui venir en aide. Nero arriva ensuite dans le dos de Tate et le tira vers lui.

 _-Hey !_

Poussa Tate avec surprise en se retournant.

 _-Tu as des ectoparasites sur la peau. Laisse-moi regarder l'ampleur des dégâts._

Dit Nero d'une voix grave.

Tate sembla un peu dérouté par son initiative et lui râla dessus.

 _-Ne me touche pas !_

Grogna-t-il en le repoussant.

Nero lui tendit alors son poing devant le visage.

 _-Toi aussi t'en veux une ? Si tu ne me laisses pas t'examiner, elle va tomber, je te l'assure !_

Répondit l'archéologue dans une expression agacée. Tate lui lança un regard hébété suite à la menace improbable et laissa finalement le jeune homme jeter un coup d'œil derrière ses oreilles.

 _-C'est étrange que Lottis ne les ait pas vues._

Dit Nero en repoussant ses cheveux, puis, en attrapant presque immédiatement une petite bête semblable à une puce qui s'était logée derrière son oreille. Il en avait visiblement toute une colonie.

 _-C'est quoi exactement ?_

Demanda alors Tate tandis qu'Adriane à côté d'eux esquissa une grimace de dégoût devant la bestiole qui remuait encore ses minuscules pattes.

 _-C'est un ectoparasite. C'est une sorte de poux qui neutralise en partie les pouvoirs des Pokémon. Ils se nourrissent de leur énergie vitale et les affaiblissent. Ils perdent du coup plus vite leurs forces en combat et leurs attaques sont grandement diminuées. Ce sont des petites créatures que certains tricheurs utilisent lors des tournois. Mais il existe aussi plusieurs sortes d'ectoparasites qui font différents effets plus ou moins négatifs sur les Pokémon qu'ils colonisent._

Expliqua Nero. Visiblement, les mystérieuses décharges électriques que Tate avait ressenties dernièrement venaient de ça.

 _-Et tu sais t'en débarrasser ?_

Questionna Tate.

 _-Bien sûr, je suis médecin. C'est même moi qui ai fait passer à Lottis son certificat de médecine Pokémon. À l'origine, j'étais médecin pour la Team Magma avant de partir chez la Team Aqua. Pour te débarrasser de ces insectes, un bon shampoing antiparasitaire devrait suffire. Lottis en a dans ses affaires._

Expliqua Nero.

Tate le remercia, bien que Nero ne pouvait pour le moment pas faire grand-chose pour le soulager puisqu'ils étaient en plein désert et qu'il pouvait du coup difficilement se laver les cheveux. Il jeta ensuite un regard vers l'hélicoptère qui était en train de se poser au loin devant la ville et se tourna à nouveau vers Nero.

 _-Allons les aider._

Dit-il.

Nero acquiesça et suivit Tate en trottinant vers la direction où s'était posée l'imposante machine volante rouge.

Du côté des filles, Adriane profita d'être seule avec Sighrid pour lui faire violemment volte-face. D'un geste bien assuré, elle la plaqua littéralement contre le mur du bâtiment qui se trouvait derrière elles.

Adriane la fixa ensuite d'un regard noir de rancunes et lui lança une mise en garde :

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, ni ce que tu veux à ma sœur et à mon ami. Mais tente quoi que ce soit pour leur faire du mal, et tu auras affaire à moi. Et je te jure que s'il arrivait malheur à Tate, je t'expédierais tout droit au cœur du mont Chimné moi-même, et je te regarderais brûler dans les flammes de groudon._

Sighrid arbora un sourire toujours aussi fourbe et se contenta de rire sans broncher. Elle ne semblait pas intimidée le moins du monde.

Adriane la lâcha alors, et lui tourna le dos dans l'intention de rejoindre Tate et Nero. Seulement, elle ne remarqua pas Sighrid qui se rua sur elle, et lui décrocha un coup violent derrière la tête d'un coup de coude. Adriane s'écroula par terre sous le choc, et perdit connaissance.

 _-J'aurais voulu voir Blase s'occuper de toi l'autre soir. Mais finalement... J'ai une idée encore plus belle pour me débarrasser de toi et te séparer de ta chère sœur. Blase était un pauvre type... Mais Harlan est une ordure encore plus sadique._

Ricana Sighrid.

Elle ouvrit sa sacoche en prenant bien soin de ne pas être vue par ses collègues qui étaient de toute façon déjà loin, puis, en sortit... un très vieux parchemin jauni par le temps.

C'était la carte que possédait Blase, et elle devait mener la Team Aqua à l'orbe bleu et donc : à Kyogre.

La jeune femme dessina vite fait sur le vieux parchemin un groudon par-dessus un vieux dessin de kyogre avec un crayon de couleur afin de tromper la Team Magma avec et le glissa aussitôt après dans la poche d'Adriane. Puis, elle la tira par les pieds jusqu'à la grande roue qui était encore en feu. Elle continua à la traîner quelques mètres, et trouva un petit entrepôt en dessous qui n'avait pas été attaqué par les flammes.

Une fois la jeune Asuna laissée à son sort dans l'entrepôt, Sighrid retourna auprès des prisonniers et attendit sagement à leurs cotés.

.

 **Chapitre 122 : La Team Magma.**

Plus loin, à l'entrée de la ville, toute la Team Aqua s'était alignée devant l'énorme hélicoptère rouge. L'engin en question était particulièrement imposant et ressemblait presque à une mini forteresse. Visiblement, elle devait transporter beaucoup de personnes à son bord.

Après quelques minutes, les pâles de ses quatre grosses hélices se stoppèrent et cessèrent de tournoyer sur elles-mêmes.

Après quelques interminables minutes d'attente, une porte s'ouvrit et vingt sbires de la Team Magma sortirent. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls... Car deux nouveaux sbires descendirent, suivis par un dernier homme qui semblait avoir un grade particulièrement haut, car les cornes qui trônaient sur sa capuche étaient plus imposantes et son vêtement rouge et noir était taillé différemment de celui de ses collègues. Et pour cause : il s'agissait carrément d'un Admin. Il était le bras droit de Max, le Leader de la Team Magma.

 _-C'est qui ?_

Chuchota Tate à Nero et Marco qui tirèrent des expressions affolées à la vue de l'homme.

Tate avait de bonnes raisons de s'interroger à propos de cet homme, et pour cause, son âme n'avait plus rien d'une flamme. Elle n'était plus qu'un tas de braises rouges comme des amaryllis. Mais des braises sur le point de s'éteindre. Comme s'il était mort ou sur le point de mourir dans la seconde. Chose très surprenante pour un homme qui avait l'air en parfaite santé.

Et c'est Marco qui se pencha vers lui pour lui répondre :

 _-C'est Harlan Tabitha. C'est un Commandant . Il est un des deux Admins au service de Max, mais il est celui en qui il confit les missions les plus difficiles. Il est redoutable, à chaque fois qu'on le croise, on a toujours de terribles problèmes. On va se faire laminer sans Sarah pour nous protéger._

Bredouilla Marco d'un air anxieux.

 _-On ne fera pas le poids, le Lieutenant ferait mieux de nous faire battre en retraite._

Admit Nero d'une voix tremblante. Visiblement, cet Harlan leur faisait très peur. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le croisaient.

 _-Et Sarah ? C'est qui ? Elle n'est pas dans notre équipe ?_

Questionna Tate.

 _-Sarah, c'est notre Commandant et Admin, c'est le bras droit d'Arthur, notre Leader. Elle est la seule à pouvoir contrer Harlan. Mais en ce moment, elle est avec une autre équipe sur le site météore._

Répondit Nero d'un air désolé.

À côté, George se pencha d'un air particulièrement grave vers le Lieutenant Halvard.

 _-Mon Lieutenant, nous ferions mieux de fuir. On va avoir de gros problèmes._

Dit-il.

Mais le Lieutenant ne semblait pas d'accord.

 _-On fait face. On ne fuira pas. Arthur nous a donné une mission, et nous allons la mener à bien ! On doit piller cette ville d'abord !_

Grogna le Lieutenant.

Suite à ces mots, Nero s'emporta et lui fit volte-face.

 _-Non mais je rêve ! Piller la ville et vous faire de l'argent est plus important que nos vies ?! S'ils nous capturent, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont faire de nous, mais je ne donnerais pas chère de nos peaux !_

S'interposa Nero.

Le Lieutenant voulut lui répondre, mais Harlan arrivait déjà à leur hauteur. Il frappadonc des mains afin d'attirer l'attention des garçons qui se chamaillaient.

 _-La Team Aqua, quelle surprise. Et je suis encore surpris de vous voir toujours sous ce grade en vue de votre incapacité totale à gérer vos troupes, Lieutenant Halvard._

Dit-il en toisant de toute sa hauteur l'homme en face de lui.

 _-Commandant Harlan..._

Grogna le Lieutenant.

Harlan était un homme plutôt grand et imposant aux cheveux courts et violets qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il avait des yeux verts émeraudes fatigués, semblant à demi-clos. Car ses paupières du haut étaient en permanences lourdes et tombantes, probablement parce qu'il dormait peu à cause de ses obligations d'Admin, ou parce qu'il cachait une santé fragile.

Bien qu'il semblait mince, son sweat à capuche rouge de la Team magma laissait paraître grâce à ses manches courtes une sacrée musculature, témoin de ses longues heures d'entraînement afin d'affronter n'importe quelles circonstances sur le terrain.

Mais Harlan tourna sa tête vers Nero qui s'était avancé en avant.

 _-Nero, quelle surprise de te revoir. Toi, notre cher renégat partit de chez nous pour les beaux yeux d'une Demoiselle. Je me souviens encore de toi dans notre ancienne équipe, tu étais un très bon médecin et d'une aide précieuse. On regrette encore ton départ._

DitHarlan d'une voix un peu déçue. Visiblement, Nero avait été autrefois un membre important pour la Team Magma à cause de ses compétences en médecine. Et on pouvait deviner au timbre de sa voix que personne n'avait pu le remplacer après son départ.

 _-Je me souviens encore aussi de l'époque où je travaillais pour vous, Commandant Harlan. Et je n'oublierais jamais le sale coup que vous aviez tendus à Lottis au site météore. C'était une bonne raison pour moi de ne jamais revenir parmi vous._

RétorquaNero en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Mon pauvre Nero, encore à ressasser le passé. Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais tué Lottis. Mon code d'honneur me l'interdit, je souhaitais juste récupérer ce météore. Mais à ce propos. Je ne vois pas cette chère Lottis, ni sa sœur._

Ricana Harlan devant un Nero qui avait du mal à contenir sa haine vis-à-vis du Commandant.

 _-Elle n'est pas là. Et entre nous, plus vous vous tiendrez éloigné d'elle, mieux ça sera._

Trancha Nero d'une voix nonchalante. Mais le Commandant ne se laissa pas impressionner pour lui répondre :

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit... Ton départ était un véritable gâchis, car tu aurais dû devenir Lieutenant à la place de l'autre tocard. J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas trop ton choix, vu comme les membres de la Team Aqua ne sont tous que des incapables._

 _-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Harlan... Je suis tombé amoureux, chose impossible pour toi avec ton cœur de pierre._

Rétorqua Nero sous le regard agacé de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

 _-L'amour est une faiblesse qui ne pardonne pas. Elle devient ton point faible, et elle te mènera inévitablement à ta perte._

Répondit Harlan d'un air hautain. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers le Lieutenant Halvard.

 _-En attendant, je vois que vous fouinez dans le désert depuis quelque temps. Un de mes hommes m'a rapporté que vos dernières fouilles étaient fructueuses, mais qu'il n'avait visiblement pas pu mettre la main sur un de vos orbes._

Dit le Commandant .

 _-Quelle hypocrisie._

Lâcha le Lieutenant Halvard d'une voix mauvaise. Devant la réflexion, Harlan se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air amusé alors que le Lieutenant reprenait la parole :

 _-C'est un de vos hommes qui a volé notre orbe de la mer l'autre jour. Et en plus, vous vous êtes attaqués à un de nos hommes cette nuit. Car nous avons un nouveau disparu depuis ce matin. Vous arrivez encore à dormir la nuit avec des morts lâchement abattus sur les bras ?_

Ajouta-t-il en plissant l'ailette gauche de son nez.

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Nous avons un code d'honneur. Et nous ne tuons jamais. Même nos ennemis. La Team Aqua et la Team Magma ont passé un traité il y a quelques années afin d'éviter les affrontements à mort entre les deux organisations. Ni vous, ni nous, n'avons l'autorisation de tuer qui que ce soit de la Team Aqua ou Magma. Je connais les règles, et je suis le premier à les respecter à la lettre au nom de mon Leader en qui je suis dévoué, et mes hommes les respectent eux aussi._

Déclara Harlan d'un air des plus graves.

 _-Mensonge ! Vous avez tué Porcius et Blase ! Et vous allez nous le payer !_

Cracha Marco qui semblait très en colère.

Face à la Team Magma, tout le monde prit leurs courages à deux mains pour envoyer encore une fois leurs Pokémon au combat : Nero envoya à nouveau son laggron, son meganium, son akwakwak et son chapignon et Marco envoya un colhomard, un amonistar et un kabutops. Le Lieutenant envoya aussi à nouveau ses Pokémon : plusieurs colhomards et un grahyena, très vite imité par d'autres sbires qui avaient eux aussi des Pokémon similaires.

Tate cette fois-ci leur prêta main-forte, et envoya en combat son nidoking, son crustabri, son persian et son hyppodocus.

Contrairement au combat contre la première équipe de la Team Magma menée par le Lieutenant Kelvin, l'équipe d'Harlan, elle, prit vite l'avantage avec leurs Grahyenas, leurs brasegalis, leurs chamallots et leurs nosferaltos. Mais celui qui fit largement peser le match en son avantage était bien évidemment le Commandant Harlan qui possédait les Pokémon les plus forts du terrain. Son meilleur atout était un Grahyena particulièrement bien dressé et plus gros que la moyenne, ainsi qu'un imposant volcaropod, un escargot de feu qui utilisait des attaques déflagrations dévastatrices. Mais aussi un démolosse, un Pokémon chien tout noir particulièrement agile et rapide.

La Team Aqua avait beau avoir des Pokémon de type eau qui aurait dû les avantager, ils ne pouvaient que s'avouer vaincus face à l'adversaire.

Tate voulut alors se changer en spectrum afin d'attaquer à son tour, mais Nero le stoppa en attrapant avec force son poignet et le tira vers lui pour lui parler d'une voix grave.

 _-Non, ne te transforme surtout pas, reste sous ta forme humaine. Écoute-moi, on va se sortir de là. Mais surtout, cache ta nature de Pokémon. Il ne faut pas qu'ils te remarquent. En plus, les ectoparasitoses t'affaiblissent, tu ne pourras pas te battre convenablement avec ça sur toi._

Dit-il d'une voix basse mais autoritaire.

En vue de la force du Commandant en face et du grand nombre d'hommes de la Team Magma, Nero ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec Tate. Surtout qu'il étaitaffaibli à cause des ectoparasites que lui avait mis Hector sur la tête.

Tate lui jeta un regard de malaise devant sa demande, mais Nero insista.

 _-Fais-moi confiance. Je vais nous sortir de là. Reste caché pour le moment._

Promit-il.

Tate n'insista pas, et acquiesça.

De son côté, Harlan observa d'un air particulièrement victorieux ses adversaires à genoux devant lui. Ses hommes, habillés d'un sweat rouge à capuche, s'étaient tous attroupés autour d'eux, et ligotèrent les poignets de leurs prisonniers dans leurs dos afin de les neutraliser.

Harlan se pencha alors d'un air moqueur vers le Lieutenant Halvard qui était lui aussi ligoté de la tête aux pieds et le nargua ouvertement :

 _-Quelle ironie pour la Team Aqua de voir ainsi tous ses plans tomber à l'eau ! Je me régale de vous voir aussi pathétiques._

Grinça-t-il en riant à un Halvard qui ne répondit rien, mais le fixa d'un air mauvais.

 _-Il y a que toi pour rire de tes propres blagues vaseuses._

Rétorqua Nero qui était attaché jute à côté.

Mais Harlan ria à nouveau d'un air mauvais à sa remarque tout en se tournant vers un de ses hommes qui s'approchait de lui pour lui parler :

 _-Commandant Harlan, qu'allons-nous faire de la Team Aqua ?_

Demanda le sbire.

 _-Pour le moment, attachez-les tous aux rambardes de métal qui longent cette étrange ville. J'ai vu leurs véhicules non loin de là avec toutes leurs affaires. On va aller fouiller un peu pour voir s'il n'y a pas des choses intéressantes pour nous._

Dit le jeune homme dans un sourire sournois.

 _-Oui mon Commandant !_

Acquiesa l'homme en se tournant vers ses compagnons. Tous s'activèrent ensuite et commencèrent à attacher leurs prisonniers sur des rambardes non loin des forains et à fouiller à leur tour la ville.

Le jeune Commandant balaya ensuite du regard les environs, puis, reporta son attention sur l'équipe de Kelvin qui était encore ligoté à des rambardes. Il s'approcha alors du Lieutenant qui le dévisageait derrière ses yeux bridés et rit ouvertement de lui :

 _-Décidément, il n'y a vraiment rien à en tirer d'un Lieutenant comme toi. Je t'aurais bien laissé ici après une défaite aussi cuisante contre la Team Aqua, mais notre code d'honneur me l'interdit._

Railla-t-il en lui écrasant la semelle de sa godasse dans un coin de la figure.

Kelvin grogna, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation car Harlan était son supérieur.

 _-Et, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu as mené ton équipe dans cette ville fantôme au lieu de vous tenir à votre poste au campement Sud ? Est-ce que tu aurais par hasard désobéi aux ordres du Leader ? Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui n'écoutent pas les règles._

Grinça le Commandant en se penchant dangereusement vers Kelvin.

 _-Mon Commandant, nous avions repéré un groupe de Pokémon abandonnés par leurs dresseurs dans cette ville. Ils appartenaient à des forains qui avaient fait faillite et qui ont fui sans leur Pokémon. Ils étaient tous amaigris et avaient besoin de soins. Je n'ai pas brisé les règles, car nous avons porté assistance à des vies en détresse. Max l'aurait approuvé._

Répondit Kelvin.

Harlan émit une moue d'agacement mais se redressa. Kelvin n'avait effectivement brisé aucune règle puisque la Team Magma avait pour règle d'honneur de venir en aide à ceux qui étaient dans la détresse, humain comme Pokémon.

 _-Allez, détachez-les !_

Cria ensuite Harlan à ses hommes qui s'empressèrent d'obéir à leur Admin.

Alors qu'il donnait ses directives à ses hommes, Harlan aperçut une silhouette humaine au coin de l'œil dans la rue d'en face. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme.

Le Commandant plissa des yeux et se pencha légèrement en avant afin de mieux voir cette ombre vêtue de bleue. Il restait visiblement un membre de la Team Aqua qui était resté à l'arrière : il s'agissait de Sighrid.

Pris de méfiance, le Commandant Harlan appela son Grahyena en sifflant, ainsi que deux de ses hommes.

 _-Il reste une membre de la Team Aqua qui n'a pas été neutralisée ! Suivez-moi, on va la coincer !_

Dit-il à l'intention de ses sbires.

Harlan, suivi de ses hommes, arrivèrent très vite à elle après un peu de marche, mais la jeune femme les remarqua vite, et tenta de s'enfuir.

 _-Ne la laissez pas s'échapper !_

Ordonna Harlan.

Les trois hommes de la Team Magma la coursèrent ainsi durant plusieurs mètres jusqu'à arriver au pied de la grande roue en feu. Le Grahyena d'Harlan montra ses crocs en rattrapant la fugitive, et lui barra le chemin pour l'empêcher de fuir plus loin par une autre ruelle.

 _-Rends toi, jeune fille ! Tu es prise au piège !_

S'écria le Commandant.

Sighrid arrêta alors sa course devant l'entrepôt où elle y avait enfermé Adriane et leur fit volte-face à cet endroit. Elle leva ses bras en l'air, comme si elle était en état d'arrestation et s'imposa comme elle le pouvait :

 _-Vous ne toucherez pas notre bien le plus précieux ! Si vous voulez une des sœurs Asuna, il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord !_

Cracha-t-elle comme si elle protégeait un véritable trésor.

 _-Les sœurs... ''Asuna''... ?_

Bredouilla un des deux sbires qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

Mais Harlan fronça les sourcils d'un air intéressé.

 _-Max m'avait déjà parlé d'une ''Asuna'' qui appartenait à Arthur. Nous ne savions pas si cette histoire de jeune fille aux cheveux rouges était vraie. Mais elle aurait, selon la légende, de grands pouvoirs pour apprivoiser les pokémon fabuleux... Mais en revanche, j'ignorais qu'elles étaient plusieurs._

Relata-t-il. Visiblement, il connaissait Lottis et Adriane mais avait toujours ignoré leurs noms de famille.

 _-Ouaa vraiment ?!_

S'étonnèrent ses sbires.

Mais Harlan se pencha un peu plus vers Sighrid, avec un air sombre et menaçant au visage.

 _-Par le plus grand des hasards, cacherais-tu d'autres trésors comme celui-là ?_

Demanda le jeune homme.

 _-Rien. Rien du tout. Et encore moins une carte qui mènerait à Groudon !_

Bafouilla Sighrid qui visiblement, jouait à la perfection la comédie. Car toute cette mise en scène était bien évidemment intentionnelle.

 _-Une carte ? Où ?!_

Demanda un des sbires dans une expression vraiment très intéressée.

 _-Ha ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai. Arthur ne confit ses objets les plus précieux qu'aux sœurs Asuna !_

Ajouta Sighrid.

D'autres sbires de la Team Magma arrivèrent très vite dans leurs dos avec d'autres grahyenas, attirés par la scène qui les intriguait. Harlan leva alors la tête à l'intention de ses compagnons.

 _-Maîtrisez cette jeune fille et attachez-la avec les autres !_

Ordonna-t-il.

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent et se précipitèrent sur Sighrid pour l'attraper et la tirer de force vers ses compagnons de la Team Aqua. Ils étaient encore tous ligotés quelques mètres plus loindans une autre ruelle et Sighrid se laissa capturer à son tour sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle avait mené Harlan à Adriane, et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Une fois Sighrid éloignée et ligotée avec ses semblables, Harlan se tourna vers l'entrepôt et se frotta les mains tout en s'adressant à ses hommes.

 _-Bien, ouvrons ce bâtiment pour voir si elle nous disait la vérité. Voyons voir si les sœurs Asuna sont réellement ici._

Ricana-t-il.

.

 **Chapitre 123 : Adriane a des ennuis.**

Quand Harlan, le Commandant en chef de la Team Magma ouvrit les deux grosses portes en bois de l'entrepôt, c'est avec la plus grande des satisfactions qu'il découvrit devant lui une jeune fille en tenue de Team Aqua allongée à même sur le sol. Elle avait, comme il l'espérait, des cheveux rouges comme le feu. Mais en revanche, il fut réellement surpris de constater qu'elle gisait inconsciente par terre.

 _-Tiens, tiens. Mais c'est Adriane. La jolie petite sœur de Lottis. Alors comme ça, c'est elle l'une des fameuses sœurs Asuna ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? J'aurais dû m'en douter depuis le début en voyant la couleur de leurs cheveux._

Dit Harlan d'une voix satisfaite. Visiblement, il connaissait déjà Adriane aussi. Mais il avait toujours ignoré son nom de famille.

 _-C'est étrange mon Commandant, on dirait qu'elle s'est fait assommer par quelqu'un ou quelque chose._

Se questionna un des hommes d'Harlan en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas prudent avec un de ses collègues.

 _-Mon Commandant . On a aussi retrouvé un autre homme étendu au sol et qui semblait inconscient tout à l'heure. On l'a placé avec les autres sbires de la Team Aqua. Mais on suppose qu'ils se sont peut-être bagarrés entre eux._

Répondit l'autre homme.

 _-On s'en fiche, elle est à notre merci, c'est tout ce qu'il compte._

Déclara Harlan sans plus se poser de questions que ça.

Il se pencha ensuite sur Adriane, afin de s'assurer qu'elle respirait encore, et voir s'il n'allait pas la fouiller pour récupérer cette fameuse carte. Mais alors qu'il se tenait penché à quelques centimètres d'elle, la jeune femme ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et s'empressa de se défendre dans la foulée.

Elle leva précipitamment et avec force un premier coup de genou en plein dans le menton du Commandant, puis leva sa seconde jambe pour lui flanquer un bon coup de pied en plein visage.

L'homme poussa un gémissement douloureux en tombant en arrière tout en se tenant le visage tandis qu'Adriane prenait appui avec ses mains pour faire une roulade arrière.

Pendant sa manœuvre, la jeune femme put profiter d'être la tête en bas et les jambes en l'air pour flanquer plusieurs bons coups de pieds en exécutant une rotation sur elle-même dans une chorégraphie digne d'une danse de capoeira.

Pendant qu'elle se défendait, Adriane montrait une incroyable agilité dans ses gestes, ainsi, ses coups éclatèrent les chevilles de tous les sbires autour d'elle qui tombèrent comme des mouches.

Une fois tout le monde à terre, Adriane se releva précipitamment et partit en courant dehors en sautant par dessus Harlan qui était encore au sol. Mais sa course se stoppa dès qu'elle se retrouva le nez dehors. Et pour cause, sept sbires de la Team Magma en plus du Lieutenant Kelvin l'attendaient à la sortie avec leurs Pokémon. Et bien évidemment, ils lui barraient le passage.

 _-Bon... Là je vais avoir du mal à m'en sortir._

Admit Adriane d'un air agacé.

 _-Je ne te le fais pas dire !_

Fit une voix masculine dans son dos.

Adriane se retourna alors pour voir Harlan se relever à quelques pas d'elle, et il semblait vraiment furieux d'avoir reçu des coups dans la figure.

 _-Bravo en tout cas. On peut dire que tu ne manques pas de ressources pour une demi-portion dans ton genre ! Je n'ai rien vu venir. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller bien loin, je le regrette. Tu vas te rendre bien gentiment et nous laisser t'emmener avec nous à bord de notre hélicoptère. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser une des sœurs Asuna s'enfuir, car notre chef est très intéressé par tes pouvoirs qui apprivoisent les Pokémon fabuleux._

Dit-il en se massant une partie de son visage qui avait reçu un sale coup.

 _-Mes pouvoirs ? Euuuu... Ok. Je crois que vous avez un peu trop abusé de feuilles de Tropius les gars ! Je n'ai aucun pouvoir !_

Déclara la jeune femme.

Kelvin s'avança alors vers Harlan afin de lui parler d'un air grave.

 _-Commandant, toute mon équipe a été témoin de ses pouvoirs ! Il y avait un Pokémon fabuleux qui l'accompagnait juste avant votre arrivée : un spectrum hors du commun qui avait des dons de métamorphose ! Il s'est changé en un Pokémon inconnu, il parlait notre langue et même plus fou encore, il avait invoqué un sulfura !_

Assura-t-il à son Commandant.

 _-Intéressant..._

Admit Harlan en se frottant le menton tout en fixant Adriane dans un regard intéressé. Très vite, tous ses hommes approuvèrent ces propos, dont Derrick, un des sbires de Kelvin qui approuva lui aussi les paroles de son Lieutenant :

 _-Oui mon Commandant , c'est la vérité nous avons vu un tel Pokémon avec elle ! Et si on la capture, on reverra très certainement ce Pokémon !_

Dit-il.

Adriane profita de la baisse de vigilance de la part de la Team Magma pour attraper les trois Pokéballs qui étaient accrochées à sa ceinture dans l'optique de se défendre.

Très vite, tout le monde s'empressa de réagir, mais Harlan leva une main à l'intention de ses hommes pour leur faire signe de ne pas intervenir. Car il souhaitait s'en occuper lui-même. Mais le Lieutenant Kelvin réagit au quart de tour en voyant qu'Adriane s'apprêtait à envoyer ses Pokémon, et il envoya son propre Pokémon à l'attaque, comme si Harlan et ses ordres n'existaient pas à ses yeux.

 _-Grahyena ! Attaque !_

S'écria-t-il.

Aussitôt après, un gros Pokémon semblable à un loup gris s'élança férocement en avant et se jeta sur Adriane avant de lui lacérer son avant-bras droit d'un coup de griffe, lui laissant une vilaine blessure.

Adriane tomba par terre sous le coup de l'attaque en poussant un cri de douleur et recula maladroitement tout en restant en position assise.

Seulement, le Lieutenant de la Team Magma n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec elle, et s'apprêta à donner un nouvel ordre à son Pokémon loup. Mais Harlan s'énerva encore plus et attrapa l'homme par le haut de son sweat rouge.

 _-Ça suffit Kelvin ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle est blessée ? Si tu romps notre code d'honneur, tu seras châtié de l'organisation !_

Tonna-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Le Lieutenant lui jeta un regard dégoûté et frustré. Mais capitula et rappela son Pokémon à lui sans chercher à tenir tête à son Commandant.

Mais Adriane avait l'air maintenant effrayée et se tenait son bras en sang tout en jetant un regard désespéré et apeuré vers Harlan. Le Commandant s'avança alors vers elle et chercha à la rassurer en tendant son bras vers elle :

 _-N'aie pas peur Adriane. Tu as juste à nous suivre dans notre hélicoptère et on t'emmènera dans notre Q.G. Mais personne ne te fera de mal. Nous avons besoin de toi pour apprivoiser Groudon._

Mais Adriane ne se laissa pas convaincre aussi facilement, et envoya ses trois Pokémon au combat : ses deux limagmas et un chartor.

Harlan, ainsi que tous ses hommes ouvrirent des yeux hallucinés devant son équipe de Pokémon feux. C'était la première fois qu'Adriane se battait contre eux, et il n'était pas habituel pour eux de voir des membres de la Team Aqua employer des Pokémon de ce type-là. Car ils étaient au contraire la spécialité de la Team Magma.

 _-Eu... T'es vraiment de la Team Aqua ? J'ai comme un sérieux doute, là._

Se mit à rire Harlan.

 _-Bien sûr, je suis un membre depuis au moins trois ans ! Et mes Pokémon vont vous faire mordre la poussière, maudite Team Magma !_

S'exclama Adriane avec fougue.

Harlan se mit à pouffer de rire de plus belle devant les deux limagmas et se tourna vers ses hommes.

 _-Laissez-moi faire. Je vais m'en occuper._

Dit-il à ses hommes en essayant de calmer sa crise de rire.

Adriane lui jeta un regard de défien se tenant sur ses gardes, mais Harlan s'adressa à elle à nouveau :

 _-Tu sais pourquoi je suis devenu Admin au sein de la Team Magma ?_

Questionna-t-il.

Adriane fit non de la tête.

 _-Eh bien je vais te le montrer._

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme et profonde derrière un regard brûlant.

Ses hommes se reculèrent d'un pas, et laissèrent leur Commandant s'approcher seul des deux limagmas et du chartor.

Adriane se pinça les lèvres d'inquiétudes en se demandant quel genre de mauvais traitements il allait leur réserver.

Mais d'un coup, le Commandant sortit de sa poche des bonbons de formes carrées pour Pokémon du nom de pokéblocs. Ils avaient l'air doux et sucrés et étaient d'une belle couleur rose pour certains et bleue pour d'autres.

Les deux limagmas et le chartor reniflèrent les sucreries dans les mains d'Harlan et commencèrent à les manger sous le regard affolé d'Adriane.

 _-C... Ce n'est pas du poison j'espère ! Ne leur faites pas de mal s'il vous plaît ! Ils sont mes meilleurs amis !_

S'affola-t-elle en essayant d'empêcher ses deux Pokémon limaces et son chartor de manger les bonbons. Mais rien à faire, ils les avaient déjà tous avalés et entreprenaient maintenant de frotter amicalement leurs têtes sur les jambes du jeune homme.

 _-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Ce sont juste des pokeblocs roses. Des pokeblocs adaptés aux Pokémon gracieux comme limagma. Et des pokeblocs bleus pour chartor qui est un Pokémon calme et robuste._

Dit Harlan en prenant les deux limagmas dans ses bras comme s'il portait des sacs à patates. Les deux Pokémon semblaient ravis de leur repas et étaient complètement détendus contre le Commandant, posant leurs têtes sur sa poitrine. Ils commençaient même à somnoler tout doucement à cause du sucre et semblaient étrangement apaisés au contacte du jeune homme.

Derrière, le Lieutenant Kelvin roula des yeux d'exaspération. _« Les limagmas. Des Pokémon gracieux... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! »_ Pensa-t-il.

Adriane jeta un regard désolé sur ses Pokémon, et chercha à les motiver. Car elle avait besoin de leur aide pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

 _-Hé ! Totor ! Meg ! Mag ! S'il vous plaît ! Défendez-moi ! Ils nous attaquent ! C'est la Team Magma ! Ils sont des méchants !_

S'écria-t-elle.

Mais ses Pokémon refusaient visiblement de se battre.

 _-Tu t'épuises pour rien, ma jolie. Les Pokémon feux sont ma spécialité. J'ai un pouvoir similaire au tien, sauf que moi, ce sont sur les Pokémon de feu exclusivement. Je peux les apprivoiser en un clin d'œil. Ils m'aiment et me respectent, tel le Mont Chimnée qui coule dans mes veines. C'est pour ça que je suis devenu Admin aussi facilement et que je suis le chouchou de Max. Regarde tes Pokémon, ils m'aiment déjà. C'est pour ça qu'ils refuseront de se battre contre nous à présent._

Dit-il en gardant les deux limagmas contre lui alors que le chartor se frottait contre sa jambe.

Adriane voulut les récupérer, mais deux sbires arrivèrent dans son dos pour la maintenir fermement en la tirant en arrière avec force.

 _-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Et je vous interdis de poser vos sales pattes sur mes Pokémon ! Je vous interdis de leur faire des câlins !_

Cria Adriane en se débattant entre deux sbires qui la retenaient par les poignets.

 _-Tu as bon goût en tout cas. Les limagmas sont mes Pokémon préférés._

Dit Harlan dans un sourire en reposant les deux grosses limaces rouges au sol pour leur caresser la tête. Les Pokémon se laissèrent faire sans broncher et fermèrent même doucement les yeux d'un air ravi.

 _-Mag ! S'il te plaît !_

Continua Adriane d'une voix désespérée à son limagma le plus fort, alors qu'elle était prise au piège et maintenue les bras dans le dos. Malheureusement pour elle, ses Pokémon ne réagissaient toujours pas, comme s'il n'y avait aucun combat en cours. Adriane dut alors s'avouer vaincue et se retrouva très vite avec les poings liés.

Puis, le Commandant laissa les deux limagmas sur le côté pour se rapprocher d'Adriane d'un pas lent. Il lui adressa même regard intéressé.

 _-Une autre légende raconte que l'âme d'un sulfura sommeillerait en toi. Et comme tout le monde le sait... C'est un Pokémon feu._

Dit Harlan en se positionnant devant Adriane.

La jeune Asuna lui jeta un regard belliqueux, tout en cherchant à se débattre des hommes qui la retenaient. Tandis qu'il se dressait maintenant face à elle, Adriane se demanda très sincèrement ce qu'il allait lui faire.

 _-Je me demande si mes pouvoirs marcheront aussi sur toi._

Dit-il dans un sourire.

Adriane ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais le Commandant posa sa main sur sa tête, se lécha les lèvres d'un air concentré et la fixa dans les yeux.

La jeune Asuna lui jeta aussitôt un regard hébété, semblant chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Mais il ne se passa rien de particulier. Elle cligna alors des yeux tout en continuant de le fixer d'un air idiot.

 _-Eu... D'accord..._

Dit Adriane, une goûte de sueur derrière la tête.

Harlan retira ensuite sa main de la tête de la jeune Asuna pour la tendre vers la poche arrière de son jean.

 _-J'ai failli oublier ça._

Dit-il alors.

Puis, il en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une carte ancienne.

Adriane jeta elle-même un regard halluciné sur le bout de parchemin, ne comprenant pas elle-même ce qu'il faisait sur elle.

 _-M... Mais d'où il sort ?!_

S'écria-t-elle.

 _-C'est la carte que Blase avait perdue !_

Ajouta-t-elle d'un air affolé en reconnaissant le parchemin.

Harlan jeta un rapide coup d'œil dessus et plaça son visage à la hauteur de la jeune femme pour lui parler.

 _-Et bien maintenant, elle est à nous !_

Dit-il en agitant la carte sous son nez.

Adriane entr'ouvrit la bouche, ne semblant toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle tenta de se rappeler comment cette carte aurait pu atterrir sur elle, mais aucun souvenir ne lui revenait. Elle avait même du mal à se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait avant de perdre connaissance. Et finalement, le seul souvenir récent qui lui revenait en tête était celui où elle courait dans le désert après un chamallot avec Tate et où elle découvrait la ville de Fêteforaine-Ville.

 _« Je dois devenir folle... »_ Pensa Adriane d'un air abattu tout en observant Harlan confier la carte à son Lieutenant Kelvin.

Pendant que le Lieutenant récupérait la carte pour la ranger soigneusement dans ses affaires, Harlan, lui, ordonna à ses sbires de rappeler les Pokémon d'Adriane et de les lui remettre à sa ceinture. Ce qui était bête pour elle, vu qu'avec les mains liées, elle ne pouvait plus y avoir accès.

Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite à l'hélicoptère pour l'y enfermer à l'intérieur. Et ça sous le regard de toute la Team Aqua qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils les séparaient d'Adriane.

 _-Pourquoi l'emmènent-ils dans l'hélicoptère au lieu de l'attacher avec nous ?!_

S'étonna Tate d'un air méfiant en voyant la jeune Asuna disparaître seule avec Harlan dans l'imposante machine volante.

 _-Je ne sais pas... Je n'aime pas ça..._

Admit Nero.

 _-C'est peut-être parce qu'ils veulent prendre un otage. Ils vont sûrement vouloir l'échanger à Arthur contre un orbe ou un autre objet de valeur._

Proposa Marco dans une grimace.

 _-À moins qu'ils soient au courant pour les sœurs Asuna..._

Supposa Nero.

 _-Ce n'est pas vrai, je dois aller l'aider. En plus, elle a l'air blessée._

Chuchota Tate d'une voix catastrophée.

 _-Non surtout pas, Tate !_

Dit Nero qui empoigna sa main malgré les liens, afin de le retenir à côté de lui.

 _-Nero a raison, Tate. C'est trop risqué si tu y vas tout seul. Ils n'auront aucun problème à te maîtriser, Harlan est super fort et ses Pokémon vont te mettre très vite K.O... Tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé à tous nos Pokémon à l'instant alors qu'ils sont déjà bien entraînés ? Tout ce que tu y gagneras, c'est qu'ils te captureront toi aussi._

Approuva Marco.

 _-Mais Adriane a des problèmes._

Dit Tate.

 _-On doit rester unis. On va aller la sauver. Il faudrait qu'on trouve une occasion pour se détacher en usant de tes pouvoirs spectre et pénétrer ensuite en douce dans l'hélicoptère. Les sbires de la Team Magma sont en train de fouiller et patrouiller dans la ville. On devrait pouvoir trouver une occasion. Je vous donnerais les directives dès que la voie sera libre !_

Expliqua Nero qui voulait garder son sang-froid et motiver les troupes.

 _-Oui, faisons ça. Suivons les directives de Nero. Parce que franchement, ce n'est pas avec le Lieutenant Halvard qu'on va mettre un plan au point pour nous en sortir._

Acquiesça Marco en jetant un regard méprisant par-dessus son épaule vers le Lieutenant. Car lui, semblait mort de trouilles et ne cherchait aucune idée pour tirer ses hommes hors d'affaire. Il devenait maintenant clair aux yeux de la Team Aqua que Nero avait plus l'étoffe d'un Lieutenant qu'Halvard.

.

 **Chapitre 124 : Lottis à la rescousse.**

Pendant ce temps-là, plus loin dans le désert 111, Lottis avait vu passer un hélicoptère rouge au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle cherchait Owen. Owen qu'elle avait d'ailleurs retrouvé grâce à l'odorat de Chaussette son elecsprint.

L'enfant avait l'air déshydraté par le soleil de plomb qui l'avait assommé, mais heureusement, Lottis avait de l'eau sur elle pour le rafraîchir. Elle appela même Blue son aligatueur afin qu'il utilise une attaque aquatique dans les airs pour humidifier les alentours et soulager Owen.

 _-Tu te sens un peu mieux ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix douce tandis qu'Owen buvait dans la gourde qu'elle lui avait donnée.

 _-Oui, merci..._

Dit Owen. Puis, il releva la tête vers la direction où était parti l'hélicoptère.

 _-C'était quoi ça au fait ? Tu avais l'air inquiète en voyant cette drôle de machine volante._

Demanda Owen d'une voix soucieuse.

 _-Ça ? Un oiseau de mauvais augure..._

Répondit Lottis d'un air grave tout en plissant des yeux.

Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître l'avion de patrouille d'Harlan et s'empressa de chercher son pokématos dans sa poche. Car elle savait que cet homme était particulièrement redoutable puisqu'il s'agissait d'un Admin.

 _-Owen, cette fois-ci tu ne t'enfuis plus et tu restes près de moi. Le désert est dangereux. Si tu veux vraiment fuir, je te libérerais à Lavandia, c'est promis. Mais s'il te plaît, ne t'aventure pas dans le désert comme ça, car tu vas y laisser ta vie._

Le sermonna alors Lottis d'un air grave.

 _-D'accord... Mais..._

Commença le jeune garçon.

 _-Mais quoi ?_

 _-Non rien..._

Dit Owen.

Lottis fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle avait enfin sorti son pokématos et y composa aussitôt un numéro, car le comportement d'Owen lui paraissait suspicieux. Seulement, le petit garçon ne semblait pas prêt à lui avouer la vérité au sujet de sa fugue dans le désert.

Owen pinça ses lèvres, il se rendait bien compte que Sighrid s'était fichue de lui tout à l'heure et qu'il aurait dû prendre la route au lieu de l'écouter. En réalité, elle voulait qu'il parte se tuer dans le désert.

Juste après, Lottis posa son pokématos à son oreille et attrapa Owen par la main afin qu'il reste cette fois-ci bien auprès d'elle.

Un homme décrocha très vite :

 _\- « Oui, ici Arthur, c'est toi ma Lottis ? »_

Demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Visiblement, Arthur possédait le numéro privé de Lottis sur lui et l'avait vu s'afficher sur son propre pokématos lors de l'appel.

 _-Oui c'est Lottis, j'ai..._

Mais l'homme la coupa aussitôt sans la laisser finir sa phrase :

 _\- « Lottis, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas eu d'tes nouvelles, que j'cherche à t'joindre, sans succès. Comme si t'avais bloqué mon numéro et qu'tu voulais m'supprimer d'ta vie. T'imagines comme j'étais inquiet ? Même ton pépé ou ta frangine n'ont su quoi m'répondre quand j'ai demandé d'tes nouvelles. »_

Tonna la voix du Leader dans un reproche très mécontent. Visiblement, l'absence de la jeune archéologue était peut-être passée inaperçue aux yeux de Nero, mais pas à ceux d'Arthur.

 _-P... Pardon je... J'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter. J'ai eu de graves problèmes. J'ai dû partir quelque temps._

S'excusa Lottis d'une voix honteuse.

 _\- « Des problèmes ? »_

 _-Je dois t'en parler quand je t'aurais rejoint au Q.G... Mais je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait une terrible bêtise et d'avoir tout gâché. J'avais juste honte de revenir, et de ne plus pouvoir te regarder en face à cause de ce que j'ai fait... Car je n'ai pas réussi à sauver ton œuvre. Alors j'étais parti à Kanto pour me racheter._

Baragouina Lottis qui en pleurait presque.

 _\- « Ce n'est pas grave Lottis. On en parlera à ton retour, mais n'refait plus jamais ça, tu m'as terriblement manqué et j'ai cru qu'la Team Magma t'avait fait du mal. »_

Fit Arthur d'une voix sévère, mais qu'il s'efforçait d'être douce.

Lottis se mit alors à regarder tristement ses pieds sans répondre, car toute cette histoire était extrêmement grave à ses yeux. Mais la voix du Leader reprit à l'autre bout du fil :

 _\- « J'aimerais aussi savoir où t'es ? T'as retrouvé ton équipe ? Parc'que le Lieutenant Halvard m'a fait part d'un kidnapping avec ta sœur et une nouvelle recrue. »_

 _-Bah... Là je suis dans le désert du Regirock. J'ai passé plus d'un an à Kanto, mais je suis revenue il y a deux ou trois jours dans l'équipe. J'ai hâte de te revoir._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix plus douce.

 _\- « Attends, t'es là d'puis trois jours et c'foutu alvéopyge d'Halvard m'a rien dit alors qu'il sait que j'te cherche d'puis plus d'un an ? Il est sérieux lui ?! Quand il va rentrer à l'AzurVictoria, il va s'prendre un d'ces coups de pied dans son cul... Il'va pas comprendre sa douleur ! »_

S'étouffa Arthur de rage, ce qui fit doucement sourire Lottis derrière son pokématos.

 _-Ho, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas tout... Tu veux la meilleure ?_

Reprit Lottis qui cherchait à reprendre tout son sérieux derrière un sourire amusé. Visiblement, elle voulait aggraver l'état de colère de son Leader par pur plaisir.

 _-Halvard ne m'a pas payé depuis des mois et il vient de baisser sans raison les salaires de toute l'équipe. Il garde probablement tous les petits ''extra'' pour lui._

Rapporta Lottis tout en jouant avec la petite tresse rouge qui lui tombait sur l'épaule.

 _\- « Bordel. Encore une comme ça et j'le largue sur une île déserte ! »_

Déclara Arthur qui retenait autant qu'il pouvait ses nerfs pour ne pas éclater de rage sur le bureau derrière lequel il était assis. Lottis en profita alors pour changer de sujet :

 _-Heum... Sinon, pour en revenir à mon appel, j'ai vu passer l'hélicoptère d'Harlan, il se dirige droit vers notre équipe d'archéologie. Je pense qu'il va nous attaquer... Et nous n'avons pas Sarah avec nous pour nous protéger._

 _\- « Certes, Sarah n'est pas là, mais toi t'es là. Je compte sur toi pour t'en occuper, mais n'utilise pas tes pouvoirs d'vant la Team Magma. Utilises plutôt la pokéball bleue que je t'avais confiée il y a quelqu'temps, et qui s'trouve dans ta sacoche. Dedans, tu trouveras d'quoi défendre ton équipe. »_

Expliqua l'homme qui visiblement, faisait aveuglément confiance à Lottis.

 _-Ha oui, merci. C'est vrai que j'ai ce truc dans ma sacoche. Bon bah ça roule, je vais m'occuper de leurs cas._

Acquiesça Lottis d'une voix plus joyeuse.

 _-Bon bah, j'y vais. Je t'aime ma sirène._

Ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

 _\- « Bwahaha. Moi aussi. »_

Répondit l'homme qui se mit à en pouffer de rire derrière son téléphone.

Puis, Lottis raccrocha et se tourna vers Owen.

 _-Bon, voyons voir quel genre de trésors Arthur m'a laissé l'an dernier dans ma sacoche._

Marmonna joyeusement la jeune femme en posant sa sacoche par terre et en l'ouvrant pour fouiller profondément dedans.

 _-''Ma sirène'' ?_

Balbutia Owen d'un air dérouté.

 _-Oui c'était Arthur. Mon Leader adoré._

Dit Lottis comme si c'était normal.

 _-Mais alors... Tu n'as rien d'une simple sbire de la Team Aqua !_

 _-Haha, non. Moi et ma sœur avons un grade ''spécial'' qu'Arthur garde secret aux yeux de la Team Magma. De plus, j'ai un Irezumi dans le dos. Nous ne sommes que cinq dans l'organisation à en avoir un. Enfin... Normalement six avec ma sœur qui a refusé le sien et sept avec Arthur qui en possède aussi un. Ha oui et un huitième... c'est Nero, mais le sien lui vient de la Team Magma, alors ça ne compte pas !_

Ria Lottis.

Après avoir agité son contenu en bordel, et sortie différente pokéballs de diverses couleurs dont elle ignorait elle-même les 2/3 du contenu, elle en trouva une avec le logo de la Team Aqua dessus.

 _-Ha la voilà. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait dedans._

Dit Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-Et tu n'as jamais cherché à l'ouvrir ?_

Questionna Owen dans un regard circonspect.

 _-Non, Arthur m'avait dit de ne l'ouvrir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il me l'avait confié suite à une attaque que nous avions subie au site météore. Et jusque-là, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de l'ouvrir._

Admit Lottis.

Elle ouvrit aussitôt après la pokéball pour en découvrir son contenu : une grosse malle en bois semblable à un coffre au trésor de pirates. Elle était d'un brun très doux et entièrement retapé avec de vieux clous rouillés.

Lottis s'empressa de découvrir son contenu en soulevant son épais couvercle tout en prenant soin de ne pas s'enfoncer d'échardes dans les doigts. Et c'est avec la plus grande des surprises qu'elle y découvrit une véritable artillerie militaire : elle était remplie de toutes sortes d'armes en tous genres. Des haches, un harpon, une machette, des cordes, une fausse paire de lunettes à moustache, des talismans de toutes sortes, des pelles, des filets électriques, un paquet de chewing-gum, des gousses d'ail, un sachet de sel, des pieux en bois, des pièges, des bombes et même un sabre de pirate avec une lame en argent.

Owen ouvrit grand la bouche et recula d'un pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir tout ça !

Lottis attrapa alors une bombe dans sa main et se tourna vers Owen.

 _-Ouéééé des bombes ! Trop fort mon Arthur ! On va faire un petit feu d'artifice ! La Team Magma va adorer !_

Ria-t-elle-en souriant d'un air sadique tout en agitant la bombe de droite à gauche d'un air insouciant.

 _-F... Fais attention, ça explose ces choses-là !_

Lâcha Owen d'un air affolé.

Une fois les affaires rangées et un plan mis en place, Lottis et Owen prirent la route vers Fêteforaine-Ville où leurs amis y étaient toujours prisonniers. Elle retrouva très vite l'hélicoptère rouge et jeta des regards prudents aux alentours. La jeune archéologue et le petitgarçon se cachèrent derrière une butte de sable et analysèrent la situation.

 _-Bon... Regarde, toute la Team Aqua est réunie là-bas et ils sont ligotés tous ensemble. Je crois même que j'aperçois Tate. Mais on ne voit pas grand-chose d'ici._

Dit Lottis d'une voix réfléchie en plissant les yeux.

 _-Ça veut dire que l'hélicoptère est vide ?_

Demanda Owen.

 _-Oui, ils ont l'air d'avoir regroupé notre équipe dans un coin de la ville, et les sbires de la Team Magma ont tous l'air de patrouiller autour de la ville pour piller tout ce qu'ils trouvent... On va pouvoir passer à l'attaque sans risquer de blesser quelqu'un._

Approuva Lottis.

Elle se tourna alors vers Owen.

 _-Tu as toujours ton archeomire ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

 _-Eu, oui... Pourquoi ?_

 _-Super, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. On va placer des bombes un peu partout autour de la ville pour les affoler, et on en placera une sur l'hélicoptère pour le faire sauter afin qu'ils ne puissent plus s'enfuir par les airs. Après, je les éclate avec Piou-piou et Blue._

Dit Lottis en se levant.

 _-Et moi, je fais quoi ?_

Demanda Owen.

 _-Avec ton archeomire, tu vas placer une bombe en haut de leur hélicoptère vu qu'il peut voler._

Dit Lottis.

Owen hocha positivement la tête et suivit le plan de Lottis.

La jeune archéologue libéra ensuite Chaussette son elecsprint et se pencha vers elle.

 _-Chaussette, tu vas placer vite fait ces bombes à l'autre bout de la ville, et tu reviens. Fais attention à ne pas être vue par la Team Aqua et la Team Magma. Ok ? Comme tu cours très vite, ça sera facile pour toi._

Dit Lottis.

Chaussette jappa positivement, et prit dans sa gueule des sortes de bâtons de dynamites. Puis, elle partit en courant en contournant la ville pour se rendre aux trois points voulus. Et elle courut si vite, qu'elle y parvint en à peine cinq minutes.

Chaussette se glissa ensuite entre deux bâtiments, et plaça le bâtonnet sur un mur. Puis, elle recommença l'opération à deux autres points plus loin. Et tout ça sans être vu par personne. Car la Team Magma patrouillait un peu partout.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle retourna à la hâte auprès de sa maîtresse.

 _-Parfait, merci ma Chaussette !_

Dit Lottis d'un air enjoué tout en caressant affectueusement son Pokémon avant de la rappeler dans sa pokéball.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'archeomire d'Owen avait lui aussi placé sa bombe en haut de l'hélicoptère grâce à ses pouvoirs de lévitations. Il retrouva ensuite très vite son jeune dresseur et se colla à lui, semblant content d'avoir pu rendre service.

 _-Et maintenant ?_

Demanda Owen.

Lottis sortit une télécommande digitale qu'elle avait eue avec les bombes et qui commandait visiblement leurs explosions. Elle effectua quelques réglages et tendit le petit bijou à Owen.

 _-On va faire exploser en premier temps les bombes placées au fond de la ville pour attirer la Team Magma vers les détonations. Ensuite, on fait exploser leur hélicoptère et on passe à l'attaque !_

Dit Lottis.

 _-Tiens Owen, appuis sur ce bouton !_

Ajouta ensuite Lottis en lui montrant un bouton rouge.

Owen haussa les épaules et plaça son doigt dessus. Quelques secondes après, trois immenses flammes bleues fusèrent dans un gigantesque _« BOOM ! »_ et dévorèrent littéralement les bâtiments et le ciel à l'arrière de la ville. Tout le monde, Team Aqua et Team Magma compris, sursauta de surprise et de stupéfaction en se demandant d'où sortaient ces terribles explosions.

 _-C'était quoi ça ?_

Demanda Nero qui était encore ligoté à côté de Tate et Marco.

 _-Je ne sais pas... Tous nos compagnons ont été arrêtés en plus, ça ne peut donc pas être l'un des nôtres._

Dit Marco qui se tenait assis à côté de lui, les mains aussi liées dans son dos.

Deux sbires de la Team Magma échangèrent un regard et partirent dans la direction des explosions, vite suivis par leurs collègues qui ne parvenaient pas à lutter contre leur curiosité.

Quelques minutes après, tous les sbires de la Team Magma étaient partis à l'autre bout de la ville afin de voir qui venait les attaquer.

 _-Écoutez-moi ! Peu importe ce que c'était, on va pouvoir se sauver !_

Dit Nero à la Team Aqua alors qu'il cherchait à détacher ses liens.

Mais c'est avec horreur que toute la Team Aqua observa dans un gigantesque _« KA-BOOM ! »_ une nouvelle détonation, plus forte cette fois-ci venant de l'hélicoptère rouge de la Team Magma. De longues flammes bleues rongeaient à présent les pales de la machine et s'attaquaient à sa carcasse.

Tate ouvrit alors de grands yeux épouvantés en se rappelant qu'Adriane était toujours à l'intérieur avec le Commandant Harlan. Seul Sighrid, assise au fond, semblait se délecter de ce qui était en train d'arriver et arborait un large sourire en observant les flammes danser dans l'air.

 _« Et une sœur Asuna en moins ! »_ Se réjouit-elle.

.

 **Chapitre 125 : Harlan Tabitha.**

Pendant que l'hélicoptère de la Team Magma flambait littéralement sous les yeux de l'équipe de la Team Aqua, Lottis arriva avec Owen, son archeomire, Blue et Piou-Piou. Elle était soulagée de voir que son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection et s'empressa de venir vers ses compagnons pour les délivrer. Mais Tate, toujours sous son apparence humaine, utilisa ses pouvoirs de Pokémon pour se sortir de ses liens, et se mit à hurler à son intention avant même qu'elle n'arrive à sa hauteur.

 _-LOTTIS ! LOTTIS C'EST TERRIBLE ! ADRIANE EST DANS L'HÉLICOPTÈRE ! TA SŒUR EST LÀ-BAS !_

Hurla-t-il à s'en déchirer la voix.

À ces mots, Lottis se figea sur place et esquissa un regard particulièrement affolé et douloureux pour se tourner vers l'hélicoptère. Sa sœur était dans ce brasier, et peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à l'explosion. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Catastrophée, elle se pencha vers Owen.

 _-Owen, prends Piou-piou avec toi, et délivre mes compagnons. Je vais aller aider ma sœur !_

S'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

 _-Tu vas aller là-dedans ?!_

Bredouilla Owen en jetant un regard anxieux vers l'hélicoptère en feu.

Mais Lottis était déjà partie vers la porte d'entrée de l'hélicoptère, suivie de très près par Blue et Tate qui allait lui aussi lui venir en aide.

Tout en rejoignant Lottis, Tate remarqua au passage la surprenante couleur de son âme et sa forme. Mais il ne parvint lui-même pas à y croire, et préféra fermer les yeux dessus pour le moment. Car la vie d'Adriane était plus importante.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tôt avant l'explosion, Adriane se trouvait encore seule en compagnie d'Harlan à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère. Elle avait des cordages qui la retenaient attachée à une longue rambarde de métal, et elle ne pouvait du coup plus trop bouger. De plus, la plaie qu'elle avait au bras lui faisait mal et saignait encore.

Heureusement pour elle, le Commandant n'avait pas l'air si cruel que ça, car il s'activait à lui faire un bandage tout en appelant en même temps son Leader Max.

Tandis qu'il nouait avec ses deux mains un nœud au long pansement qu'Adriane avait autour du bras, Harlan tenait maladroitement son pokématos en équilibre entre son épaule et son oreille.

Mais son regard croisa celui d'Adriane qui le fixait silencieusement de ses grands yeux rouges comme des rubis. Elle détaillait du regard ses yeux fatigués et les courtes mèches de cheveux violets qui dépassaient de sa capuche rouge à cornes.

Harlan se sentit bizarre devant son regard pétillant et se mit à rougir maladroitement. Mais d'un coup, Adriane ouvrit la bouche.

 _-J'aime bien ta capuche._

Dit-elle simplement.

 _-On dirait des oreilles de Neko. C'est mignon._

Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

 _-Ce sont des cornes. Ce n'est pas fait pour être mignon._

Grommela l'homme d'un air ronchon alors que la jeune Asuna avait repris son silence. Mais Harlan ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rougir d'un air idiot devant-elle. Car mine de rien, il était sensible aux compliments qu'elle lui faisait.

Après quelques sonneries vides venant du pokématos d'Harlan, un homme se décida à décrocher :

 _\- « Ici le Leader Max, comment se porte ta mission, Commandant Harlan ? »_

Questionna Max.

 _-Encore mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré, monsieur. J'ai fait une capture des plus intéressantes chez la Team Aqua. Il s'agit d'un de leurs membres, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et flamboyants du nom d'Adriane. Elle a des Pokémon exclusivement de type feu sur elle et a été vue avec un Pokémon très spécial. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle avait une carte sur elle qui visiblement, mènerait à l'orbe rouge qui réveillerait Groudon. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit là d'une des précieuses sœurs Asuna qu'Arthur gardait bien précieusement auprès de lui pour apprivoiser les Pokémon antiques. Car d'après un de leurs sbires, il semblerait qu'elles soient plusieurs sœurs !_

Affirma Harlan d'une voix plus que ravie.

 _\- « Vraiment ? Alors là c'est la chance de notre vie. Beau travail Harlan. Mais vérifie son dos. J'ai entendu dire de sources sûres qu'Arthur avait marqué son ''Asuna'' d'un Irezumi. Elle devrait normalement avoir un Pokémon légendaire dans le dos comme un des oiseaux fabuleux. »_

Répondit Max.

Harlan hocha la tête et se leva. Il jeta un regard attentif sur Adriane, l'empoigna fermement d'une main et la retourna de l'autre. La jeune femme poussa un cri mélangé entre de la peur et de la douleur, elle tenta de se débattre alors qu'il la plaquait face contre un mur. Mais se débattre était impossible pour elle à cause des liens qu'elle avait aux bras et qui la retenaient à une barre de fer. De plus, Harlan avait bien plus de force qu'elle physiquement.

 _-Lâche-moi sale brute ! Attends un peu que je me défasse de ces liens et je te réglerais ton compte ! Je vais te casser les dents !_

S'écria Adriane avec hargne.

 _-Quoi... Elle ne te plaît plus ma capuche ?_

Ria Harlan devant ces menaces en l'air. Puis, il souleva d'un geste son tee-shirt pour examiner son dos, mais il n'y avait rien. Aucun tatouage.

 _-Je ne vois rien, monsieur. Elle n'a aucun Irezumi._

Fit Harlan d'une voix passablement déçue.

 _\- « Tu t'es trompé de cible alors. Ce n'était probablement pas une des sœurs Asuna. »_

Grommela Max à travers le pokématos qui semblait lui aussi déçu de la nouvelle.

 _-Pourtant, je suis certain d'avoir une des sœurs Asuna devant moi, monsieur. La Team Aqua me l'avait confirmé et l'équipe de Kelvin affirme l'avoir vue avec un Pokémon hors du commun juste avant sa capture. De plus, elle a les cheveux flamboyants, et ils la cachaient précieusement dans un entrepôt._

Assura Harlan en replaçant correctement le vêtement de la jeune femme sur elle.

 _\- « Fouille-la alors. Elle a sûrement une carte d'identité sur elle si Arthur ne l'a pas encore tatouée. »_

Répondit Max d'une voix caverneuse.

 _-Oui monsieur._

Fit Harlan.

Il se pencha alors sur Adriane et glissa ses mains dans ses poches afin de chercher si elle n'avait pas un porte-feuille sur elle. Et c'est dans la poche avant de son pantalon qu'il en trouva un.

 _-Ha et bien voilà._

Dit Harlan dans un sourire victorieux.

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et trouva tout de suite sa carte d'identité. C'est ainsi que le verdict tomba : il s'agissait bien d'Adriane Asuna.

 _-Monsieur, nous avons entre nos mains Adriane Asuna. Une des sœurs Asuna. Je le confirme avec sa carte dresseur._

Annonça Harlan d'un air vraiment réjoui.

 _\- « Beau boulot Harlan ! Tu n'es pas mon bras droit pour rien ! »_

Ricana Max au téléphone.

Harlan voulut lui répondre quelque chose alors qu'il arborait un sourire remplit de fierté, mais une puissante détonation au-dessus de sa tête le fit lâcher son pokématos qui se brisa au sol. La violence de l'explosion qui suivit fut si forte qu'il se retrouva projeté par terre et roula quelques mètres alors que des flammes apparaissaient au plafond. Il se cogna au passage la tête contre un meuble et se blessa, mais heureusement, il parvint à garder connaissance.

 _-Ouch... C'était quoi ça ?!_

Gémit-il douloureusement.

Adriane fut secouée elle aussi, mais ses liens contre la rambarde l'empêchèrent de tomber ou de se sauver. Elle jeta alors un regard affolé vers le feu qui commençait à s'approcher dangereusement d'elle en dévorant littéralement le plafond et les murs.

Elle tenta de se dégager de ses liens, en vain. Elle voyait bien qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas seule.

 _-Harlan, au secours !_

Cria Adriane d'une voix apeurée.

Harlan, qui se frottait douloureusement le haut du crâne releva précipitamment la tête en entendant les appels au secours d'Adriane. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux affolés à son tour en voyant le feu se rapprocher dangereusement de la jeune femme... Mais aussi de lui. Car le feu avait envahi la pièce entière.

À ce moment-là, Harlan aurait pu tout simplement se sauver en catastrophe par la grande porte d'entrée pendant qu'il le pouvait encore et fuir pour sauver sa peau, mais il ne le fit pas.

Bien qu'il fût encore un peu sonné par le choc, il se précipita sur Adriane pour lui venir en aide.

Il chercha maladroitement un couteau qu'il aurait pu ranger dans ses poches, et tâta vite fait les zones aux alentours de sa ceinture... Mais il ne trouva rien. N'ayant pas d'autres choix devant l'urgence, il arracha finalement avec les mains et les dents les cordes qui la retenaient afin de faire au plus vite. Car chaque seconde comptait pour la sauver.

Dans la précipitation, il se blessa une dent et saigna un peu de la gencive, mais rien de bien grave. Il avait réussi à détacher ses liens, c'était le plus important. Il attrapa ensuite Adriane sous le bras pour l'écarter à temps avant que les flammes ne l'attaquent.

 _-Je t'avais dit que j'allais te péter les dents !_

Ria Adriane en voyant un filet de sang couler de ses lèvres.

 _-J'aurais préféré que ça arrive dans une situation moins périlleuse._

Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix passablement amusée.

Il retira sa capuche de sa tête afin de mieux observer les alentours, mais ils semblaient tous les deux pris au piège par les flammes qui descendaient de tous les côtés. Car l'entrée par laquelle il aurait pu fuir peu de temps avant était maintenant bouchée et bloquée par les flammes.

 _-Comment va-t-on sortir de là ?_

Questionna Adriane avec crainte à un Harlan qui s'essuyait le sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire appel à mon volcaropod._

Dit Harlan en sortant ensuite une pokéball de sa poche. Il tenait toujours fermement Adriane contre lui et prit soin de se placer au centre de la pièce afin d'éviter au mieux les flammes.

Puis, il libéra un énorme Pokémon semblable à un escargot rouge fait de roches et de magma de sa pokéball. C'était son volcaropod.

 _-Ouaaaaa ! Mais c'est l'évolution de limagma !_

S'écria Adriane d'un air émerveillé.

 _-Oui, et il va pouvoir absorber les flammes de l'incendie avec son corps pour nous protéger !_

Dit Harlan d'un air concentré.

 _-Il est tellement incroyable ! Il a un regard si profond. Je l'adore, j'en veux trop un !_

Poursuivit Adriane dans une réaction similaire à si elle voyait une licorne.

 _-Volcaropod, aspire et absorbe ce feu !_

S'écria ensuite Harlan et s'adressant à son Pokémon.

Le Pokémon escargot avança vers un mur en feu et aspira les flammes qui continuaient d'avancer vers eux et leur bloquaient le passage vers le couloir qui les mènerait dehors. Après quelques efforts, le Pokémon arriva à absorber complètement toutes les flammes qui se trouvaient sur leur passage.

 _-On va pouvoir sortir !_

Se réjouit Harlan tout en gardant Adriane sous son bras.

Mais d'un coup, le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes céda et s'écroula dans un bruit fracassant sur eux avant même qu'ils aient pu avoir le temps de fuir.

Harlan protégea comme il put Adriane en la glissant en catastrophe sous lui, mais le coup fut terrible et cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas à se relever. Car ils étaient pris au piège sous les décombres en feu.

Le volcaropod s'empressa de se tourner vers eux, et aspira comme il put les flammes pour sauver son dresseur. Mais c'était peine perdue.

D'un coup, un puissant jet d'eau inespéré le devança et aspergea complètement l'intérieur de la salle.

 _-Il faut faire vite avant que l'hélicoptère n'explose avec le carburant à l'intérieur !_

S'écria Lottis qui bondit dans la salle encore en feu.

Blue l'aligatueur se concentra et déversa davantage d'eaux autour afin d'éteindre les dernières flammes.

La seconde qui suivit, Tate arriva à son tour dans un bond, et s'empressa de se pencher sur le gros Pokémon semblable à un escargot.

 _-Dit moi où sont passés Adriane et le Commandant._

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Ils sont tous les deux sous les décombres là-bas. S'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas mon dresseur là-dessous. S'il vous plaît._

Implora le volcaropod dans sa langue de Pokémon.

Tate indiqua ensuite la zone à dégager à Blue, et d'un coup de gueule, l'énorme Pokémon semblable à un alligator bleu retira un gros morceau de plafond qui était tombé sur Harlan et Adriane.

 _-Adriane, tu vas bien ?!_

S'écria Lottis en se précipitant sur eux.

Tate se joignit à elle, et attrapa Harlan en le plaçant sur son dos pour pouvoir le porter, dégageant ainsi Adriane qui était encore allongée sous lui. Bien qu'Harlan était physiquement un peu plus imposant que Tate, les pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre de celui-ci lui donnaient une force un peu plus grande que celle d'un humain. Ainsi, il put se permettre de le porter sans aucun souci.

Lottis attrapa Adriane à son tour, aidé par Blue et tira sa sœur hors de l'hélicoptère. Ils embarquèrent au passage le volcaropod du Commandant et s'éloignèrent le plus possible de l'engin en feu en se traînant dans le sable du désert.

Tate entendit comme un déclic agressif avec son ouïe fine de Pokémon, et interpella tout le monde en hurlant littéralement de vive voix :

 _-Tout le monde à terre ! Tout le monde à terre, vite !_


	25. Chap 126 à 128 - Le pacte

**Chapitre 126 : Un prisonnier de choix.**

 _-Tout le monde à terre ! Tout le monde à terre, vite !_

Tout le monde, Pokémon compris, se plaquèrent immédiatement au sol, Lottis se plaça sur sa sœur pour la protéger et Tate sur Harlan. La seconde d'après, l'hélicoptère explosa littéralement en morceaux dans une véritable fournaise. De longues flammes rouges galopèrent très haut dans le ciel, et dégagèrent une très épaisse fumée nauséabonde alors qu'un puissant souffle chaud leur passait par-dessus, avant de partir plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Tout le monde fut sonné, et leurs auditions furent même touchées, car plus personne n'arriva à entendre quoi que ce soit hormis des bourdonnements pendant trois minutes. Ils restèrent tous allongés face au sol pendant encore cinq minutes avant de relever enfin la tête. Tate fut à ce moment-là le premier à s'imposer :

 _-Tout le monde va bien ? Lottis, tu n'as rien ? Ta sœur aussi ?_

Demanda Tate en essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Puis, il jeta un regard sur l'homme qui était en dessous de lui : Harlan, qui semblait vraiment sonné, et était visiblement dans un sale état depuis que le plafond lui était tombé dessus.

 _-Ça va pour ma part... Et toi Adriane ?_

Répondit Lottis.

 _-Je vais bien... Grâce à vous._

Souffla ensuite Adriane qui remua un peu sous sa sœur.

Lottis l'aida à se relever et s'empressa de la prendre la seconde suivante dans ses bras, l'air soulagé.

 _-J'ai eu si peur._

Soupira Lottis en resserrant son étreinte sur sa sœur.

 _-C'est bon Lottis. Respire. Je n'ai rien._

Fit Adriane dans un sourire alors que Lottis la relâchait enfin.

La jeune archéologue se tourna ensuite vers Blue et l'invita à la suivre vers l'entrée de la ville pour l'aider à délivrer ses compagnons de la Team Aqua. Car ils étaient encore ligotés à de vieilles rambardes d'acier.

Mais la Team Magma, qui était toujours là elle aussi tenta farouchement de lui faire face avec plusieurs Grahyena et lui barra le chemin.

 _-Ce sont nos prises ! N'approchez pas !_

S'écrièrent les hommes.

 _-Votre hélicoptère est en feu et on détient votre chef. Je vous propose au choix : soit je vous explose avec mon aligatueur, soit vous vous barrez le plus loin possible de mon champ de vision._

Gronda Lottis d'un air vraiment menaçant.

Les hommes de la Team Magma s'échangèrent des regards de malaise, mais le Lieutenant Kelvin trouva l'occasion inespérée pour prendre la place d'Harlan en tant que futur Commandant. Il ordonna donc à ses hommes de battre en retraite, car il en avait ras le bol de subir en permanence les brimades de l'Admin, et en prime, c'était lui qui avait conservé la carte que détenait Adriane qui devait les mener à l'orbe de Groudon. Une belle promotion lui était promise s'il rentrait à son Q.G avec ce précieux trésor.

Voyant qu'Harlan était à terre et qu'ils n'avaient plus d'hélicoptère non plus, les hommes de la Team Magma préférèrent écouter la décision de leur Lieutenant. D'autant plus qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aimait Harlan et n'avait aucune envie de bouger le petit doigt pour venir à son aide. Tous s'enfuirent donc au lieu d'aider leur Commandant.

 _-Bien._

Trancha Lottis en les observant fuir au loin avec satisfaction.

Lottis ordonna ensuite à Blue d'aller couper les liens de ses compagnons, puis, tourna la tête vers le Commandant qui était encore allongé par terre, il semblait mal en point et avait mal partout à tel point qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à se lever. Il regarda également d'un air désemparé ses compagnons fuir au loin sans même chercher à lui porter secours, comme s'ils se fichaient de son sort, et un sentiment de douleur le prit à la gorge. Heureusement, son volcaropod se tenait à côté de lui et le regardait d'un air inquiet tout en cherchant à le réconforter.

 _-Bon... Occupons-nous de son cas maintenant._

Déclara Lottis en s'avançant vers Harlan, l'œil sombre.

 _-On va d'abord l'enfermer dans la cage à l'arrière d'un des pick-up et on va prévenir Arthur qu'on a attrapé l'Admin de la Team Magma. Il va être fou de joie en apprenant sa capture après tous les problèmes que celui-là nous a apportés !_

Ajouta-t-elle.

Mais Adriane lui barra le chemin.

 _-Non ! En plus il est blessé, il a besoin de soins !_

Supplia-t-elle en tendant les bras pour bloquer sa sœur.

 _-Tu veux le soigner ? On verra ça après. On doit le mettre dans la cage en priorité avant qu'il ne nous échappe. On ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser s'enfuir !_

Dit Lottis d'un air dur.

 _-Mais Harlan m'a sauvé la vie ! On ne peut pas le livrer à Arthur !_

 _-Te sauver la vie ? Tu plaisantes ? S'il n'avait pas été là, tu ne serais jamais montée dans cet hélicoptère, il ne t'aurait jamais blessé au bras et on n'aurait jamais eu toutes ces inquiétudes !_

Râla Lottis en poussant sa sœur pour pouvoir passer.

 _-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a blessée ! C'était un autre ! Il n'a jamais voulu me faire le moindre mal ! Lottis, s'il te plaît ! Ne le livre pas à Arthur !_

 _-C'est notre ennemi Adriane ! Un Admin qui travaille pour la Team Magma. C'est le bras droit de Max. Il ne peut pas être une bonne personne et il te fera du mal dès qu'il en aura l'occasion comme il l'a fait pour Jack ! Je sais que tu t'attaches vite aux gens et ne te méfies pas suffisamment d'eux, mais cet homme a voulu t'enlever. Alors je ne prendrais pas le risque de le laisser te refaire du mal !_

Tonna Lottis qui ne voulait rien savoir. La vie de sa sœur était plus importante à ses yeux.

C'est finalement Tate qui empoigna fermement Lottis par le poignet pour la tirer en arrière vers lui.

 _-Lottis, je peux te parler quelques minutes ?_

Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la négociation.

 _-Je suppose._

Grinça Lottis.

 _-Laisse ton sac à ta sœur d'abord. Pour qu'elle puisse récupérer de quoi le soigner dedans._

Dit Tate d'une voix autoritaire en sachant qu'elle avait ses affaires de médecine à l'intérieur. Lottis lui jeta un regard sombre, mais capitula et retira sa sacoche de son épaule pour la jeter vers sa sœur.

 _-Satisfait ?_

Dit-elle à l'attention de son ami.

Tate grogna, et la tira de force pour la pousser à le suivre.

La jeune archéologue jeta un dernier regard mauvais vers Harlan, et accepta de suivre Tate derrière les pick-up pour parler avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Adriane attrapa en catastrophe la sacoche de sa sœur, et se précipita sur Harlan en se penchant vers lui.

 _-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

 _-Disons que j'ai déjà connu pire._

Répondit-il dans un sourire crispé.

Adriane ouvrit la sacoche de sa sœur et y trouva une gourde avec de l'eau. Elle aida le jeune Commandant à relever un peu sa tête et à boire.

 _-Et est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?_

Demanda Adriane pendant qu'il buvait.

 _-Un peu partout... Mais le pire vient de mon bras gauche. Je crois qu'il est cassé._

Admit Harlan d'un air désolé en jetant un coup d'œil douloureux à son bras. Une inquiétante tache violette parsemait sa peau, partant de son épaule jusqu'en dessous de son coude en enflant par endroits. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le plier ni faire réagir ses doigts.

Adriane chercha une pokéball dans le sac de sa sœur, et en sortit finalement une blanche avec une croix rouge dessus. C'était la pokéball qui servait à ranger tout le matériel de soins de Lottis.

Adriane l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil à une grosse sacoche blanche qui en était sortie. Visiblement, elle connaissait un peu cette sacoche et certains objets qu'elle contenait, car elle devait souvent aider sa sœur à soigner des Pokémon blessés sur le terrain.

 _-J'ai trouvé un antidouleur, mais je n'ai jamais fait de piqûres de ma vie... Et j'ai peur d'appeler ma sœur..._

Dit Adriane d'un air désolé en tenant une seringue dans sa main.

 _-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle me livre à Arthur ?_

Questionna Harlan.

Adriane hocha positivement la tête.

 _-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas avoir pitié de moi. Je n'ai pas eu de pitié pour toi et je t'avais emmené de force dans mon hélicoptère pour te livrer à mon chef. Que tu me livres au tien est un juste retour des choses._

Relata Harlan.

 _-Mais tu n'es pas méchant. Je ne veux pas qu'Arthur t'enferme dans la prison de notre Q.G. Tu es un Admin. Il n'aura aucune pitié pour toi._

Déclara Adriane d'un air triste.

Harlan dévisagea la jeune femme d'un air un peu triste. Adriane avait l'air de quelqu'un de vraiment innocent pour penser de telles choses. Étant un Admin, il avait commis beaucoup de délits dans sa vie pour son organisation, et n'avait jamais eu pitié de personne. Il était donc insensé de penser qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Mais l'innocence insouciante d'Adriane le toucha.

 _-Arrête de penser et fais donc ta piqûre._

Dit Harlan.

Adriane esquissa une moue douloureuse et planta d'un air hésitant son aiguille dans son bras. Mais Harlan se laissa faire sans bouger alors qu'elle s'était loupée.

 _-Voilà._

Murmura la jeune femme en retirant son aiguille.

Harlan la remercia, et laissa son volcaropod venir se coller contre lui, l'air rassuré. Il semblait content de voir que son maître allait bien. Mais il faisait chaud et le jeune homme transpirait beaucoup sous sa capuche. De plus, Adriane souhaitait mettre un plâtre à son bras et avait besoin de le déshabiller. Elle aida alors Harlan à retirer son vêtement rouge à capuche pour le laisser avec juste un simple tee-shirt noir sur le dos.

 _-Tu te sentiras mieux comme ça._

Assura Adriane en posant sa veste à côté des affaires de Lottis.

 _-Tu peux la garder si tu veux._

Dit Harlan à Adriane qui releva subitement son nez vers lui.

 _-Hein ?_

 _-Ma veste aux terribles oreilles de Neko. Tu disais que tu l'aimais bien. Tu peux la garder._

Renchéri Harlan dans un sourire.

Adriane lui rendit son sourire, et se mit à rougir maladroitement.

Peu après, elle libéra ses deux limagmas pour les installer à côté du volcaropod d'Harlan afin qu'ils lui tiennent compagnie pendant qu'elle lui faisait un plâtre. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise pour ce genre de soin, mais elle avait déjà observé et aidé sa sœur de nombreuses fois à en mettre sur des Pokémon sauvages.

Pendant qu'Adriane prenait soin d'Harlan en lui prodiguant les premiers soins, Tate, lui, prit Lottis à partie derrière les pick-up pendant que la Team Aqua était encore occupée à se dépêtrer de leurs liens un peu plus loin. Il avait visiblement quelque chose de grave à lui dire.

Mais Lottis semblait se contre foutre de la situation, et sortit son pokématos de sa poche sous le regard outragé de Tate. Elle composa un numéro et plaça la petite machine à son oreille.

D'un coup, quelqu'un décrocha presque instantanément.

 _\- « Oui, c'est toi ma Lottis ? Tu as pu régler le souci avec la Team Magma ? »_

Questionna une voix d'homme.

 _-Oui Arthur c'est bien moi, enf..._

Commença Lottis, mais Tate lui arracha littéralement le pokématos des mains tout en regardant Lottis droit dans les yeux sans aucune expression sur le visage. Et d'une pression forte du poignet, explosa littéralement la petite machine entre ses doigts. Faisant sauter au passage des petites pièces de ses composants électroniques.

Lottis se mit alors à le dévisager sombrement et se retint d'exploser de rage alors qu'un ressort lui passait devant le nez.

 _-Alors toi... C'est le deuxième pokématos que tu me casses. Et tu ne m'avais même pas remboursé le premier !_

Râla-t-elle d'un air mauvais et rancunier.

 _-Je pensais bien te connaître. Mais je me suis sacrément trompé à ton sujet ! J'ai jamais vu une âme aussi... Aussi..._

S'écria alors Tate qui fixait Lottis d'un regard indescriptible.

 _-... Hein ?_

Fit la jeune femme dans une expression hallucinée.

 _-Ton âme ! Ton âme Lottis !_

Continua Tate d'un air à demi hystérique.

 _-Quoi mon âme ? Je ne comprends pas le délire là ? On parlait du sort d'Harlan._

 _-Oui justement. Je dois en venir à avoir plus confiance en lui qu'en toi ! Ton âme est plus sombre que la sienne ! Enfin tout du moins de ce qu'il lui en reste !_

Dit Tate.

 _-Eu... T'as vraiment mangé des baies hallucinogènes ou quoi ?_

S'étrangla Lottis qui ne comprenait rien.

 _-Ton âme est plus sombre que tout, plus sombre que tout ce que j'avais vu. Lottis. Ton âme est noire comme du charbon !_

Cracha Tate.

Et effectivement, le pauvre spectrum pouvait voir danser au niveau de la poitrine de Lottis une flamme aussi noire que de l'encre. Elle était sombre, comme le néant, comme la nuit ou le désespoir. Elle ne dégageait pas la moindre lumière contrairement aux autres âmes qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là. Mais en revanche, comme Adriane, elle avait la forme d'un sulfura. Mais un sulfura bien funeste en vue de sa couleur.

Tate rouvrit la bouche alors que Lottis le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

 _-Les esprits disaient toujours que ton âme était brûlante et flamboyante comme un sulfura. Je ne comprends pas ce que je vois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton âme est similaire aux ténèbres._

 _-Mon âme ? Je ne comprends pas... Tu veux dire que tu arrives à voir les âmes ? Depuis quand ?_

Demanda Lottis dans une expression dubitative.

 _-Depuis cette nuit. Je peux voir les âmes de tout le monde. Je peux voir la tienne aussi._

 _-Et donc, tu me dis que mon âme est noire._

En conclut Lottis en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _-Oui. Plus l'âme d'une personne est sombre, plus elle est mauvaise. Et toi, tu bats des records. Tu es la première que je croise à avoir une âme noire, et ça me dépasse !_

Dit Tate.

 _-Et comment tu peux savoir que la couleur de l'âme a un rapport avec le bien et le mal ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle change plutôt de couleur en fonction du vécu de la personne ? Je suppose que les enfants ont tous une âme blanche vu que personne ne naît mauvais._

 _-Oui. Tous les enfants ont une âme blanche. Owen et ta sœur ont une âme blanche... Et Nero aussi. Parce qu'ils sont encore innocents._

Dit Tate.

 _-Le blanc est l'opposé du noir, Tate. Réfléchis. Pourquoi une âme deviendrait-elle noire ? Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que ça aurait un rapport avec le bien et le mal ? Toi-même tu viens de le dire. Les âmes des enfants sont blanches parce qu'ils sont encore innocents._

Dit Lottis.

Tate entr'ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser.

 _-Et ta propre âme. Tu l'as regardée au moins ?_

Demanda Lottis.

Tate réalisa que non. Il n'avait jamais osé le faire. Quelque part, il avait peur de découvrir la couleur de sa propre âme. C'était peut-être pour cette raison-là qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

.

 **Chapitre 127 : Le pacte.**

Tate baissa son nez pour regarder sa poitrine. Et ce qu'il vit le choqua : son âme était noire elle aussi. Et avait l'apparence d'une flamme.

 _-Je... Je..._

Bredouilla-t-il dans un regard choqué. Son innocence avait déjà été brisée il y a bien longtemps. Et pour cause, il avait vu la mort dans les yeux de multiples façons : il s'était vu mourir, il avait vu son amie Kita sans vie et il avait lui même déjà accidentellement ôté une vie.

Mais Lottis abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Tate pour le fixer d'un air sombre.

 _-En attendant, mon âme est peut-être noire, mais ce n'est pas moi qui viens de voler et truander ouvertement Nero._

Grinça-t-elle.

Tate émit une subite grimace de surprise. Lottis était donc au courant ? Inquiet, il recula d'un pas et émit un rire de malaise.

 _-Ha eu... Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, enfin._

 _-Payes-toi ma tête... Et tu peux m'expliquer d'où il sort son Ofuda ? Et je ne pense pas que tu le lui as donné par charité._

Déclara Lottis d'une voix grave et courroucée.

 _-Ha oui, ça... Haha..._

Ria nerveusement Tate.

 _-Combien tu lui as vendu ? Non je veux dire... De combien l'as-tu escroqué contre ton malheureux bout de papier ?_

Tate regarda ses pieds honteusement avant de lui répondre :

 _-35 …_

 _-35 ... pokédollars ?_

Répéta Lottis d'un air mitigé.

 _-35 000._

Se répéta Tate en regardant obstinément un cactus qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

 _-35 000 ?! T'es sérieux là ?!_

S'énerva Lottis.

 _-Oui, mais il l'a cherché !_

Se défendit Tate en relevant son nez sur Lottis.

 _-Il l'a cherché ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu peux me le dire ?!_

 _-Il a... Il a..._

Tate baragouina, et avait beau réfléchir... Aucune réponse ne lui venait en tête. Car Nero ne lui avait effectivement jamais rien fait. Son seul crime avait été d'avoir encore des sentiments pour la jeune archéologue.

 _-Bon ok... Il ne m'a rien fait..._

Ronchonna Tate.

 _-Toi en revanche, j'ai comme la légère impression que tu lui as fait beaucoup de tort..._

Continua Lottis dans un regard accusateur.

Tate émit une longue grimace gênée. Il avait effectivement agressé et attaqué Nero à de multiples reprises et ça, gratuitement et par pure jalousie.

 _-Alors, on va faire les comptes. Tu dois rembourser 35 000 pokédollars à Nero et tu vas très gentiment lui donner des dommages et intérêts pour tous les malheurs que tu lui as causés. Et tu vas en plus me rembourser les deux pokématos que tu m'as cassés !_

Ordonna Lottis.

 _-Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pas envie !_

 _-Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais dire à ta mère ce que t'as fait !_

Râla Lottis d'un ton condescendant avant de partir retourner voir sa sœur. Tate grinça des dents et regarda le sol comme si celui-ci venait de l'insulter. Puis, il grommela silencieusement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rembourser quoi que ce soit et qu'elle et Nero pouvaient grossièrement aller se faire voir.

Lottis fit un pas vers sa sœur en sortant de derrière les pick-up, elle avait l'intention d'aller enfermer leur nouveau prisonnier dans une de leurs cages. Mais elle se figea devant la vision de sa sœur assise tout contre Harlan. Elle discutait avec lui en souriant tendrement pendant qu'elle lui faisait maladroitement une attelle de fortune.

Ses deux limagmas Meg et Mag s'étaient placés sur les jambes du jeune homme et avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre avec le volcaropod.

Le jeune Commandant souffrait visiblement beaucoup à cause de sa fracture, et retenait avec difficulté des grimaces de douleur. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais il cherchait à avoir l'air fort et à faire bonne figure devant Adriane qui essayait de le réconforter.

 _-J'adore les yeux de limagma, ils sont tellement brillants._

Dit Adriane d'un air doux.

 _-Et regarde mon volcaropod. Ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est voir des petites bulles de magma remonter le long de ses joues._

Répondit Harlan tant bien que mal dans un sourire crispé.

 _-Tu as raison, c'est le truc le plus incroyable que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie !_

Approuva la jeune fille d'une voix pleine d'énergie.

 _-Et tu ne l'as pas vu rentrer dans sa coquille !_

Ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

Lottis écarquilla les yeux en les observant, elle reconnaissait ce regard attendri et timide sur sa sœur. C'était celui qu'elle arborait quand elle commençait à tomber amoureuse d'un garçon. Et elle était visiblement tombée sous le charme du Commandant.

 _-C'est pas vrai..._

Marmonna Lottis d'un air très embêté. Car Adriane ne pouvait pas faire un choix pire que celui-là puisqu'il s'agissait d'un Admin de la Team Magma.

 _-Regarde comme Meg te bave dessus ! C'est trop mignon !_

S'écria ensuite Adriane.

Mais Lottis n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir davantage. Car ses compagnons de la Team Aqua avaient enfin pu se libérer de leurs liens et étaient déjà de retour.

Pendant que certains sbires enfermaient à nouveau le pauvre Owen dans sa cage, Marco, Nero et George, eux, s'empressèrent de se ruer sur Harlan encore à terre pour l'empoigner chacun par un bras.

Sans aucune délicatesse pour le pauvre blessé, ils le soulevèrent d'un geste rude pour l'obliger à se lever. Le jeune Commandant poussa aussitôt une plainte douloureuse à cause de son bras cassé et de la brutalité des garçons, mais se força à se lever alors que George rappelait le volcaropod dans sa pokéball et lui confisqua dans la foulée ses quatre autres Pokémon.

Devant la scène, et alertée par l'expression de douleur que prit son nouvel ami, Adriane se leva précipitamment à son tour et cria sur les garçons.

 _-Mais arrêtez ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faites mal ?!_

S'emporta-t-elle en agrippant le bras de Nero pour le pousser à le lâcher.

 _-C'est l'Admin de Max, Adriane. Et en plus, il a voulu te faire du mal. Il a tout ce qu'il mérite !_

Répondit Nero.

 _-Mais Nero, regarde-le, il a le bras cassé. Il a besoin de soins et vous êtes en train de le brutaliser !_

Insista Adriane qui ne lâchait pas l'archéologue.

 _-Adriane, je suis médecin. Je vais aller m'occuper de sa fracture une fois qu'il sera en cage. Je te le promets. Mais de toute façon tu ne pourras pas le soigner par toi-même. Une fracture nécessite de la chirurgie et seuls moi et Lottis sommes capables de réaliser ce genre d'opération._

Dit Nero.

Harlan, qui écoutait la conversation, se pencha alors vers Nero tout en cherchant à contenir sa douleur.

 _-Fais attention Nero. Si tu la contraries de trop, elle va te péter les dents à toi aussi !_

Ricana-t-il. Mais il ne gagna qu'un coup derrière la tête de la part du jeune homme en guise de réponse.

 _-Silence toi. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Je t'ai connu pendant quelques années quand j'étais chez la Team Magma, je sais de quoi tu es capable !_

Tonna Nero d'un air méprisant tout en menaçant de lui coller une seconde tarte au coin de la figure.

D'un coup, Hector, qui avait enfin retrouvé connaissance, se précipita vers Harlan et lui décocha aussitôt un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre, faisant lâcher à celui-ci un cri de douleur.

 _-Harlan ! Espèce de pourriture ! Si tu savais combien de temps j'attendais ce jour !_

Cracha Hector qui était dans une colère noire. Le commandant aurait probablement voulu lui répondre une provocation, mais il était trop occupé à tousser douloureusement.

 _-Tout est de ta faute ! Nero m'a tout raconté, je ne te pardonnerais jamais pour ce que tu as fait à Jack au site météore !_

Ajouta-t-il en lui décrochant un nouveau coup de poing en pleine figure. Visiblement, les garçons autour le laissaient se défouler sur le Commandant sans rien dire, mais Adriane attrapa avec force Hector pour le repousser en arrière.

 _-Hector, arrête ! Je t'en supplie, calme-toi !_

Implora-t-elle en l'enlaçant maintenant par la taille dans l'espoir de l'adoucir.

Nero s'adressa alors à Adriane, semblant prendre la défense d'Hector plutôt que d'Harlan :

 _-Laisse-le se défouler, Adriane. Tu sais qu'Harlan le mérite._

Dit-il sous l'approbation des garçons.

 _-Mais Jack n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on le tabasse !_

S'écria Adriane.

Hector grogna de frustration, mais Adriane arriva tout de même à le calmer. Car Jack n'aurait effectivement jamais voulu ça. Il jeta tout de même une dernière menace à Harlan avant de détourner les talons :

 _-T'as de la chance qu'Adriane est un cœur contrairement à toi. Mais Arthur te fera payer pour ce que t'as fait à Jack !_

Grogna-t-il furieusement avant de partir.

De son côté, Tate se dirigea vers le Lieutenant Halvard, Sighrid et d'autres membres de la Team Aqua qui regardaient un petit groupe de Pokémon sauvages regroupé devant des gamelles vides non loin du grand chapiteau banc. Parmi eux se trouvait le crocorible que Tate avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt.

 _-Ils ont l'air perdus et blessés, on devrait les prendre avec nous._

Proposa un des sbires.

 _-Mmm... Je suppose qu'ils pourraient toujours servir à l'organisation, car ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir se débrouiller seuls dans le désert. Ils ont sûrement été abandonnés ici par leurs dresseurs._

Admit Halvard en jetant un coup d'œil sur deux lixys allongés par terre. Autour d'eux étaient dispersés un zigzaton et un granipiot qui semblaient attendre qu'on remplisse leurs gamelles.

Tate s'avança le premier vers le crocorible , semblant réjoui de la situation. Car le Pokémon lui avait tapé dans l'œil et il lui adressa un grand sourire lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence.

De son côté, le crocorible dévisagea littéralement le garçon aux cheveux bouclés de ses yeux bruns. Il s'attendait visiblement à ce qu'il lui demande de rejoindre son équipe.

 _-Je souhaiterais prendre crocorible avec moi si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce Pokémon pour mon équipe. J'en prendrais soin._

Demanda Tate à l'intention de ses collègues qui tournèrent soudainement la tête vers lui, surpris par sa demande.

Mais le Lieutenant lui jeta un regard amer.

 _-Non. Il en est hors de question. On te connaît peu, tu es là depuis peu de temps et visiblement, tu nous as caché beaucoup de choses à propos de tes pouvoirs de Pokémon. Donc non. Tu n'auras pas ce Pokémon._

Trancha Halvard d'un air mauvais.

Tate émit une grimace douloureuse pleine de déception devant cette réponse négative, et regarda d'un air triste le crocorible disparaître dans la pokéball du Lieutenant. Il aurait vraiment voulu avoir ce Pokémon et cela lui donnait mal au cœur.

D'un coup, Sighrid attrapa le poignet de Tate et se pencha sournoisement vers lui.

 _-Tu le veux vraiment ce Pokémon, hein ?_

Tate lui lança un regard de malaise, mais confirma ces propos d'un hochement de tête.

 _-Je ne saurais comment le convaincre de me donner crocorible..._

Admit Tate d'un air dépité.

 _-Je pourrais convaincre le Lieutenant de te le donner._

 _-C'est vrai ?!_

 _-Oui, il m'aime bien, et a confiance en moi. Je saurais le convaincre._

Renchérit-elle.

 _-Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Je ne saurais comment te remercier._

 _-Il y aurait bien un moyen..._

Dit alors la jeune femme dans un sourire perfide. Sa proposition n'était bien évidemment pas innocente.

 _-Lequel ?_

Demanda Tate qui avait bien peur de déjà connaître la réponse.

 _-J'aimerais que tu apprennes l'attaque morphing à mon spectrum._

 _-Je ne sais pas... Ça ne m'enchante pas..._

Réagit Tate dans une grimace de dégoût.

 _-Bon. Tu souhaites l'avoir ou pas ce Pokémon ? Si tu m'aides, je te jure que le Lieutenant viendra en personne t'apporter ton précieux crocorible. Et tu pourras l'avoir à tes côtés dans ton arène. Je veux juste que Klagar apprenne l'attaque morphing pour s'aider dans les combats. Mais il ne se transformera pas en humain. C'est promis._

Dit Sighrid dans son sourire de vipère. Elle tendit sa main vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à faire un pacte avec elle.

Dans un tic d'agacement, Tate se mit à réfléchir à sa proposition. Mais il avait vraiment très envie d'avoir ce Pokémon dans son équipe, et il le revoyait encore jouer comme un virtuose de la guitare. Il s'imaginait déjà lui en offrir une neuve pour son arrivée dans son arène.

Après réflexion, il tendit sa main pour serrer celle de Sighrid.

 _-Ok très bien. Marché conclu. Tu me récupères mon crocorible, et j'apprends l'attaque morphing à Klagar._

Dit Tate en attrapant la main de la jeune femme.

 _-Bien. Je vais parler au Lieutenant. Tu auras ton dû d'ici peu._

Dit Sighrid en relâchant sa main après l'avoir serrée quelques instants.

De son côté, le Lieutenant Halvard observait d'un air méfiant Marco, Nero et George qui traînaient avec eux le prisonnier dans une des cages à l'arrière des pick-up. Il avait, comme la plupart des membres de leur équipe, remarqué le comportement d'Adriane vis-à-vis du Commandant Harlan. Et cela ne l'enchanta pas vraiment. Car on ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune femme cachait très bien ses sentiments.

Hector, qui s'était enfin calmé s'empressa de le rejoindre et parla au Lieutenant dessous son bandana noué autour de son cou comme un cow-boy.

 _-Si j'étais vous Lieutenant, je garderais un œil sur les sœurs Asuna. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Harlan refasse des victimes dans notre équipe et Adriane est un peu trop gentille avec lui. Il pourrait l'amadouer pour s'échapper._

Dit-Hector.

 _-Je le fais déjà Hector._

 _-Et pour Tate ? Doit-on se méfier de lui aussi ? Ses pouvoirs sont quand même angoissants, et on ne sait rien de lui..._

 _-Tu as raison Hector... Tu as raison._

Approuva le Lieutenant d'un air mauvais.

Puis, il se tourna vers Hector pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

 _-Je compte sur toi pour te débarrasser de Tate. Il est trop dangereux. Je t'offrirais le salaire de Lottis en échange contre sa peau. Ça sera un juste retour des choses non ? Puisqu'elle t'a pris tes yeux._

Dit le Lieutenant.

Hector lui adressa aussitôt une expression choquée et surprise à cause de ces quelques paroles. Le Lieutenant venait carrément de lui demander de tuer un Pokémon.

 _-M... Mon Lieutenant, notre code d'honneur me l'interdit. Et... Et je ne peux faire une telle chose en dépit de ma colère vis-à-vis de Lottis. Je ne suis pas un..._

Bafouilla le jeune homme aux cheveux platine.

Halvard agrippa alors férocement Hector par son tee-shirt pour l'obliger à se rapprocher de lui et lui répondit d'une voix des plus grinçantes :

 _-Tu n'aimerais pas revoir Jack ? Je crois que ton vieux copain te manque._

Bien qu'Hector soit aveugle, une expression d'une profonde tristesse parcourut son regard, comme s'il voyait en face le visage du désespoir et émit une longue grimace douloureuse.

 _-C'est impossible... Je ne pourrais le revoir. La Team Magma le retient prisonnier depuis plus de deux ans... Arthur m'a déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, car il se trouve dans leur Q.G et Max refuse toutes négociations..._

Hoqueta Hector d'une voix nouée de peines.

 _-Débarrasse-toi de Tate, Hector. Et je te promets que je ferais tout pour convaincre le Leader d'aller à son secours. Je saurais être convaincant, et avec Harlan parmi nos prisonniers, Max ne pourra plus refuser de nouveau un échange. Car il aime trop son Admin._

Déclara le Lieutenant qui lâcha ensuite Hector afin de le laisser partir de son côté avec une expression de profonde détresse au visage.

Tout en le regardant s'éloigner vers les pick-up, le Lieutenant resta pensif quelques instants. En réalité, si la présence de Tate le dérangeait à ce point, c'était parce qu'il savait déjà qu'Arthur allait l'adorer à cause de ses pouvoirs de Pokémon et de métamorphoses. Et comme toujours, Lottis allait encore être félicitée et chouchoutée pour lui avoir rapporté un tel petit trésor. Le Leader avait toujours eu un faible pour Lottis, et c'était pour cette raison qu'Halvard était profondément jaloux d'elle depuis toujours.

Seulement, il ne resta pas bien longtemps dans ses réflexions intérieures, car Sighrid marchait doucement vers lui avec l'intention de lui parler du crocorible.

L'homme semblait maintenant occupé à recoiffer ses cheveux gras sur le haut de son crâne. Mais, elle l'interpella :

 _-Lieutenant Halvard. J'aimerais parler avec vous._

 _-Bien sûr._

Dit l'homme en se tournant vers elle.

 _-C'est à propos de ça..._

Dit-elle de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle ouvrit sa veste brune d'archéologue, dévoilant au passage son profond décolleté et plongea sa main dans une des poches intérieurs de son vêtement.

À la grande surprise du Lieutenant, elle en sortit une petite bille d'un bleu profond qui brillait d'une douce lumière diffuse, rappelant un éclat de lune. Elle était sublime et étincelante.

 _-C'est magnifique..._

Dit alors l'homme en ouvrant de grands yeux intéressés.

 _-C'est une pierre d'énergie. Elle est extrêmement rare et parait-il, réagit quand elle est exposée au clair de lune. On dit qu'elle vaut une petite fortune._

Fit Sighrid en faisant rouler la petite bille merveilleuse entre ses doigts.

 _-V… Vraiment ?_

S'émerveilla l'homme.

 _-J'ai d'ailleurs cru comprendre qu'Arthur recherchait une pierre très spéciale qui dégagerait une énergie si grande qu'il pourrait transformer Kyogre avec. Il n'a malheureusement pas pu avoir son météore qui aurait dû remplir ce rôle… Mais vous imaginez la joie qu'il aurait si vous lui rapportez une telle pierre pour ses projets ?_

Relata Sighrid.

Puis, elle releva les yeux sur le Lieutenant avec un sourire toujours aussi fourbe en coin.

 _-Je pourrais vous la donner._

 _-Vraiment ?_

S'enjoua l'homme qui semblait ravi de l'entendre.

 _-Oui, mais... Mon ami Tate est très triste à cause de votre refus pour le crocorible... Alors ça ne me donne pas très envie d'être généreuse avec vous. Voyez-vous._

Répondit-elle d'un faux air triste.

 _-Ho, mais... Je vais le lui donner. C'est promis._

Dit l'homme dans un sourire, alléché par l'appât du gain et de la réussite qui était visiblement sa plus grande faiblesse. Et ça, Sighrid l'avait tout de suite compris.

 _-C'est tellement gentil de votre part._

Railla Sighrid en tendant la petite bille au Lieutenant.

La seconde qui suivit, le Lieutenant Halvard fit disparaître la bille dans une de ses poches, attrapa la pokéball du crocorible et partit à la hâte vers Tate.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés le vit débarquer, l'air surpris. Mais un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage quand l'homme lui tendit la pokéball du Pokémon tant désiré. Tate avait à présent un nouveau compagnon, mais il était loin d'imaginer à quel prix il allait devoir le payer en retour.

.

 **Chapitre 128 : Le chien fidèle.**

Peu après, l'équipe d'archéologues constata avec un petit soulagement que la nuit tombait déjà. Et donc, ils allaient pouvoir jouir d'un repos bien mérité après une si rude journée.

Devant l'heure tardive, le Lieutenant décida de retourner à l'hôtel afin d'y passer une nouvelle nuit et fêter la capture d'Harlan. Tout le monde grimpa dans les trois véhicules, et fonça vers l'établissement où ils avaient dormi la veille. En chemin, le Lieutenant s'empressa de contacter le Leader Arthur afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : ils avaient pu s'en tirer face à la Team Magma grâce à l'intervention de Lottis. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ils avaient capturé et emprisonné Harlan, l'Admin de la Team Magma.

Malheureusement pour Adriane, la jeune fille semblait si affectée par cette capture qu'elle en oublia de parler à Lottis de la carte de Blase qu'Harlan avait justement trouvée dans une de ses poches. Ce qui aurait dû éveiller davantage la méfiance des deux sœurs vis-à-vis de leur équipe d'archéologie. Mais elles préférèrent passer le reste du voyage dans un grand silence religieux, car Adriane en voulait maintenant à Lottis pour ne pas avoir défendu plus que ça le pauvre Commandant.

Quant à Owen, il se retrouva dans une seconde cage collée à côté de celle d'Harlan, et l'observa d'un œil distrait se tenir douloureusement le bras gauche. Le jeune homme cherchait d'un air désespéré une position où se mettre afin de ménager son bras, mais il n'y arrivait pas et gigotait vainement dans un coin de sa prison en souffrant.

 _-Tu supportes la douleur ?_

Demanda Owen qui essayait de faire la conversation entre les deux cages.

 _-Ne m'impose pas de devoir te supporter également._

Répondit Harlan alors qu'il se demandait combien de temps son corps allait supporter cette fracture.

Owen lui jeta un regard désolé.

 _-J'espère qu'ils vont te soulager bientôt... Ou t'achever, éventuellement._

Dit l'enfant.

 _-Alors qu'on m'achève._

Déclara le Commandant d'une voix sèche.

Tout en terminant sa phrase, le jeune homme essayait à nouveau de changer de position dans l'espoir d'oublier un peu sa douleur.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel quelques minutes plus tard, Lottis se tourna vers Nero d'un air grave alors qu'elle descendait d'un des pick-up :

 _-Du coup pour le bras d'Harlan, tu as pu y jeter un coup d'œil ? Tu as fait un scanne pour voir s'il y a de la casse ?_

 _-Oui, j'ai regardé son bras avec mon scanner. Il a bien une fracture. Il va falloir opérer rapidement pour éviter les complications. On devrait faire ça ce soir et demander une chambre pour pouvoir pratiquer l'opération. Je pourrais m'en occuper, mais si tu pouvais m'assister, ça serait parfait._

Dit Nero qui descendit à son tour de l'arrière des pick-up, suivi par Tate qui le collait de près.

 _-Oui, compte sur moi._

Accepta la jeune femme en refermant la porte du véhicule derrière elle.

Toujours collé derrière Nero, Tate se sentait de plus en plus affamé, car il avait toujours le ventre vide puisque les croquettes ne l'avaient pas nourri ce matin. Il attrapa alors à la hâte le bras de Lottis afin de lui réclamer à manger d'une voix forte et sous le nez de Nero :

 _-Lottis, je meurs de faim. Est-ce que je pourrais ravoir des croquettes s'il te plaît ? J'en ai mal au ventre tellement je suis affamé..._

Gémit-il. Son ventre laissa même échapper un long gargouillis.

Lottis ouvrit alors de grands yeux paniqués en jetant un regard désolé vers Nero qui avait tout entendu.

 _-Ce… C'est pas ce que tu crois…_

Bafouilla aussitôt Lottis dans une expression très gênée.

Mais le jeune médecin se mit à rire devant sa réaction, car elle n'avait pas encore réalisé que toute l'équipe de la Team Aqua était au courant de sa nature de Pokémon.

 _-T'inquiètes pas Lottis. Je sais que c'est un spectrum._

 _-T'es au courant de sa nature de Pokémon ?! Depuis quand ?!_

S'étonna alors Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux affolés.

 _-On est tous au courant. Tate s'est changé en spectrum devant toute l'équipe tout à l'heure. Mais ne t'en fais pas. On l'accepte quand même parmi nous. Il n'y a aucun souci._

Ajouta Nero en attrapant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec un coin de sa blouse blanche.

Lottis se pinça les lèvres de mécontentement. Elle aurait préféré que ça ne s'apprenne pas. Mais visiblement, il était déjà trop tard.

Dans la foulée, Nero tapota ensuite le dessus de la tête du garçon aux cheveux bouclés d'un air amusé comme s'il s'agissait de son toutou et reprit la parole :

 _-Aussi, Hector lui a mis des ectoparasitoses sur la peau. Il faut que tu le laves pour les lui enlever. Mais rien ne presse. Tu pourras le faire après l'opération du bras d'Harlan._

Fit-il alors que Tate poussait un long gémissement de faim et attrapa le bras de Lottis pour lui réclamer à nouveau à manger. Lottis lui jeta un regard intrigué, d'autant plus qu'elle se souvenait lui avoir donné sa ration au petitdéjeuner. Mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Tate s'était beaucoup dépensé aujourd'hui, et cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi il avait autant faim.

Elle se pencha alors avec douceur vers son compagnon afin de lui parler.

 _-Écoute Tate, tu vas prendre ma sacoche, d'accord ? Tu trouveras ton repas dedans et tu pourras aussi aller prendre une douche dans notre chambre. Parce que je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi pour le moment, je dois aller aider Nero. Il faut qu'on aille opérer Harlan rapidement._

Dit Lottis en lui tendant sa sacoche.

Tate acquiesça et attrapa la sacoche avant de laisser son amie repartir avec Nero afin d'aller demander une chambre d'hôtel pour aller y soigner Harlan.

De son côté, toujours en colère après sa sœur, Adriane, préféra aller voir Harlan qui se trouvait encore dans sa cage. Elle avait d'ailleurs conservé son sweat rouge qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et ne s'en séparait plus. Elle lui adressa un regard triste, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Car Harlan peinait de plus en plus à garder un air fort sur le visage à cause de la douleur insoutenable de sa fracture, et des poches de fatigue s'étaient formées sous ses yeux.

 _-Je suis là._

Dit Adriane d'une voix douce en se collant contre la cage.

 _-Tu viens encore pour me péter les dents ?_

Rétorqua avec beaucoup de difficultés Harlan. Il semblait ne vraiment pas aller bien du tout, et des sueurs froides coulaient sur sa peau. Il tremblait même légèrement à cause de la douleur.

 _-Bien sûr que non, je ne ferais plus jamais ça. Tu m'as protégée dans l'hélicoptère. Tu aurais pu mourir. Mais tu as préféré me sauver au lieu de t'enfuir et sauver ta peau. Alors, je souhaite veiller sur toi à mon tour._

Dit Adriane d'une voix désolée et en même temps reconnaissante.

 _-Ne t'emballe pas, Choupette. Bien que ça ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque, mon code d'honneur m'interdit de laisser quelqu'un mourir. Même mes ennemis._

Trancha Harlan à Adriane avec dédain.

 _-Tu aurais très bien pu ne pas le suivre._

 _-Mais je le suis à la lettre. Parce que Max souhaite que j'exécute ses ordres sans la moindre erreur. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de corrompre une de nos règles d'honneur. Je suis son bras droit, son œuvre. Ma vie lui appartient et je ne peux le décevoir._

Répondit Harlan.

 _-Ce n'est pas une raison. Même si tu es de la Team Magma je t'aime bien et..._

 _-Soulève mon tee-shirt et regarde mon dos, Adriane._

Dit soudainement le Commandant en se tournant avec difficulté pour lui présenter son dos. Adriane passa ses mains entre les barreaux et le souleva d'un geste prudent. Elle y découvrit alors un énorme Grahyena dessiné dans un style moyenâgeux gravé dans sa chair par un tatouage, rappelant l'Irezumi de Lottis. Il était rouge, noir, brun et orange. Des flammes et des amaryllis l'entouraient sur le dessin. En vue du symbole de son tatouage, Harlan était visiblement le chien fidèle de Max.

 _-Il est incroyable !_

S'étonna Adriane d'un air admiratif.

 _-C'est un Irezumi. J'ai prêté fidélité à Max et à la Team Magma en gravant leurs honneurs dans ma peau. Je servirais toujours les intérêts de l'organisation avant les miennes, et je leur dois fidélité à vie._

Dit-il d'une voix calme. Si calme qu'il semblait oublier pendant un instant ses douleurs. Visiblement, il vouait sa vie à la Team Magma.

Adriane lui adressa une moue un peu triste, mais Harlan reprit la parole :

 _-Et toi, tu ne devrais plus venir me voir. Tu vas avoir des problèmes à ton tour si tu m'aides. Nous sommes ennemis. C'est comme ça. Et tes amis ont raison quand ils te demandent de te méfier de moi. Car si je venais à m'échapper, je te forcerais à nouveau à me suivre chez mon Leader. Parce qu'il m'a confié une mission. Et que je n'ai pas le droit de le décevoir. J'en suis désolé, mais quand Max ordonne, j'obéis. Que ça me plaise ou non._

Dit Harlan.

Adriane regarda d'un air cassé et déçu le sol.

 _-Ouai... T'es comme ma sœur quoi._

Lâcha-t-elle. Puis, se leva et partit silencieusement vers le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle laissa tomber en chemin son sweat rouge par terre sans se retourner.

Harlan le remarqua et regarda honteusement le vêtement. Mais il savait que c'était mieux comme ça. Car l'amour était à ses yeux une faiblesse. Et s'il se laissait séduire par la jolie Adriane, il lui arriverait tôt ou tard des problèmes avec la Team Magma. Et il en était hors de question pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nero fut de retour avec Lottis et Marco qui allait leur prêter main-forte pour l'opération. Ils ramenèrent également avec eux des clefs pour une nouvelle chambre, ils allaient pouvoir opérer le Commandant là-bas.

Lorsque Harlan fut enfin sorti de sa prison et conduit de force dans cette fameuse chambre, Marco le força à s'allonger sur le lit aux draps blancs qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, et il était même très inquiet de devoir passer entre les mains de la Team Aqua pour pouvoir se faire soigner, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le pauvre garçon se retrouva ensuite torse nu et cloué sur le dos pour l'opération. Il aurait donné cher pour s'enfuir, mais Lottis avait déjà fermé la porte à clef derrière elle.

 _-Bien, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Je vais préparer l'anesthésie._

Dit Nero qui posa ses affaires sur une table à côté, sortit des gants stériles en latex pour les enfiler et commença à préparer le matériel nécessaire à l'opération. Il prépara avec soin l'anesthésie et une perfusion qu'il avait sortie d'un meuble spécial rangé dans une pokéball.

 _-Vous allez vraiment m'opérer et m'endormir ?_

Bafouilla Harlan qui n'arrivait plus à cacher ses inquiétudes.

 _-Pas le choix. Si on attend, tu vas avoir des complications et il est hors de question que tu repartes chez la Team Magma._

Dit Marco d'un air grave alors qu'il le maintenait de force sur le lit.

 _-N... Nero, attends. Tu sais que j'ai des problèmes respiratoires chroniques._

Bafouilla alors Harlan à l'attention de Nero.

 _-Oui je le sais Harlan. Mais je ferais attention avec l'anesthésie._

Répondit Nero d'une voix calme.

À côté de Marco, Lottis enfila aussi des gants de chirurgie, et déroula un drap réservé aux hospitalisations sous le bras blessé du jeune homme. Il était fait d'un tissu spécial coloré de bleu et complètement stérile lui aussi pour éviter les infections.

 _-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Nero est le meilleur chirurgien que l'on connaisse. Tu dois le savoir, non ? Puisqu'il travaillait pour ton équipe autrefois et qu'il a fait plusieurs années de médecine dans la meilleure école de Lavandia avant de devenir un membre de la Team Magma._

Expliqua Lottis qui sortit ensuite de quoi désinfecter son bras afin de pouvoir lui installer la perfusion.

 _-Il a appris à pratiquer des actes chirurgicaux, c'est vrai... Mais seulement pour les Pokémon ! Il soignait des humains, mais ne les opérait jamais lorsqu'il était dans dans notre organisation !_

La rectifia Harlan d'une voix un peu affolée.

 _-Pour tout te dire..._

Commença Lottis alors que Nero, à côté, revenait de ses préparatifs et lui installait maintenant la perfusion au bras. Elle était reliée à une poche qu'il avait accrochée en hauteur sur une barre de métal.

 _-C'est la première fois qu'on opère un humain, Nero et moi._

Dit Lottis dans un grand sourire sadique.

Harlan sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos et voulut partir, mais Marco le tenait fermement contre le matelas et lui enfonçait dans la foulée un masque à oxygène sur le nez.

 _-Mais ne t'en fais pas. Opérer un Pokémon, ça ne doit pas être bien différent qu'avec un humain !_

Ajouta Lottis dans un rire taquin alors que Nero injectait l'anesthésie générale dans la perfusion.

Harlan lança un dernier regard terrorisé vers Lottis, mais s'endormit la seconde d'après presque instantanément. La jeune femme pouffa alors de rire en se tournant vers Nero.

 _-Halala... Cette petite phrase fait toujours autant son effet ! Surtout au moment où le patient opéré s'endort !_

Ricana Lottis.

 _-Je ne m'en lasserai jamais._

Ria à son tour Nero d'un rire complice en adressant un high-five à Lottis qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt en frappant sa main dans la sienne.

Car effectivement, étant membre de la Team Aqua et en plus dans l'équipe d'archéologie, il était très fréquent que leurs compagnons se cassent une jambe, une côte ou un bras lors de mauvaises chutes pendant leurs fouilles. Nero avait donc dû apprendre à opérer des humains en arrivant chez la Team Aqua. Ainsi, lui et Lottis à qui il avait enseigné la médecine étaient tous les deux habitués à soigner les blessures. Harlan n'avait du coup aucune réelle raison de s'inquiéter.


	26. Chap 129 à 131 - Histoire de fromage

**Chapitre 129 : Un plan foireux.**

C'est dans une des chambres d'hôtel qu'Adriane retrouva Tate, et ça le temps d'attendre que Lottis revienne de son opération.

La jeune Asuna semblait anxieuse pour Harlan et était visiblement partagée entre plusieurs émotions plus négatives que positives. Elle prit place en tailleur sur le grand lit et plongea dans ses pensées, un air triste au visage.

D'un coup, un bruit de pokéball la sortit de son état léthargique. Elle tourna alors la tête pour voir Tate fouiller dans les paquets de croquettes pour Pokémon qui appartenait à Lottis. Il trouva immédiatement la poche spéciale pour Pokémon spectre et l'ouvrit avant de plonger carrément sa tête dedans. Tate semblait littéralement mort de faim, et dévorait à grandes bouchées plusieurs poignées entières de croquettes.

 _-Woua... T'es vraiment affamé !_

S'étonna Adriane.

Tate n'arriva pas à lui répondre, car il avait la bouche pleine, et s'étouffa presque à moitié avec en les avalant. Mais il avait beau manger, manger, encore, encore et encore, son appétit n'était jamais satisfait. Et il ne parvenait pas à se rassasier.

La poche presque vidée, Tate réalisa qu'il venait d'engloutir pour trois semaines complètes de repas. Et il avait toujours faim. Les croquettes n'avaient visiblement eu aucun effet sur lui. Comme s'il n'avait bu que de l'eau.

Tate se mordit les lèvres de frustration et déporta son regard sur Adriane. Il avait toujours faim, et il fixait maintenant l'âme blanche et délicieuse de la jeune femme. Sa respiration grimpa, et il entendait de façon très prononcée les pulsations cardiaques d'Adriane. Il avait faim, et elle était là, vulnérable. Il n'aurait qu'à tendre le bras pour arracher cette petite flamme blanche et la dévorer.

Tate ferma les yeux avec horreur. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas un assassin, il ne souhaitait tuer personne et il voulait encore moins faire du mal à la petite sœur de Lottis. Il fallait qu'il la protège contre lui-même. Il se leva alors précipitamment avec l'intention de partir de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas céder à l'envie de manger son âme. Mais Adriane le stoppa brutalement dans son élan.

 _-Dis Tate, j'aimerais me changer les idées, tu veux qu'on regarde un film ensemble ?_

Proposa-t-elle en cherchant à l'attraper par le bras pour le tirer vers elle.

Surpris par le soudain contact forcé, Tate grogna sur la jeune Asuna :

 _-Ne t'approche pas !_

S'écria-t-il dans un réflexe de protection.

Adriane ouvrit grand la bouche d'étonnement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. C'était la première fois que Tate se montrait agressif avec elle et en plus, sans aucune raison.

 _-Mais Tate... Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

Bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

 _-Vas-t'en ! Et ne t'approche pas de moi ou il pourrait t'arriver malheur !_

Cria-t-il d'un air agressif.

Adriane lui jeta un regard perdu et choqué. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Tate qui se comportait à présent comme un Pokémon spectre sauvage et imprévisible, car elle ignorait que son âme lui donnait très faim. Vexée, elle attrapa en catastrophe ses affaires et partit en courant dans le couloir en claquant la porte.

Tate poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là. Mais il était plus important à ses yeux de mettre Adriane en sécurité loin de lui. D'autant plus que son âme pure lui donnait encore plus faim que les âmes normales, et il en perdait la tête à un point qui l'inquiétait.

Il attrapa ensuite le shampoing contre les parasitoses et entreprit de prendre une douche pour essayer de se changer les idées. Mais Adriane était maintenant blessée entre sa sœur, Tate et Harlan qui réagissaient tous les trois de façon blessante à ses yeux.

 _« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! »_

Le silence dans la chambre d'hôtel où s'était installé Tate fut brutalement troublé par les tambourinements de quelqu'un à sa porte une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Tate, qui était déjà sorti de la douche et qui du coup, avait pu se débarrasser de ses parasites, se tourna vers la porte. Il s'était habillé à temps dans sa tenue de Team Aqua avec son bandeau sur la tête, mais en revanche, son ventre grognait toujours de faim.

 _-Qui c'est ?_

Demanda Tate d'une voix un peu grognon.

 _-C'est Sighrid ! Tu es tout seul ?_

Répondit une voix féminine.

Tate soupira. C'est vrai, il avait conclu un marché avec elle pour pouvoir obtenir son crocorible. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas sorti de sa pokéball. Car comme à chaque fois, dès que Tate obtenait un nouveau Pokémon, il redoutait toujours la première rencontre en tant que dresseur avec celui-là. Il espérait donc le présenter à Lottis et Adriane le lendemain matin au petitdéjeuner pour passer cette angoisse absurde.

Tate ouvrit quand même la porte, car il s'était engagé à aider Sighrid avec son Klagar pour lui apprendre l'attaque morphing. Il trouva alors la jeune femme derrière la porte en compagnie de son Pokémon spectre shiney. Celui-ci semblait, pour une fois, se tenir à carreau. Probablement parce que Sighrid le lui avait ordonné.

Tate se força à sourire devant-eux, mais la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

 _-Salut Sighrid... Oui, je suis tout seul. Lottis est encore en train d'opérer Harlan. Tandis qu'Adriane... Adriane est parti prendre un peu l'air._

Répondit Tate à sa question alors qu'il invitait la jeune femme et son Pokémon à entrer dans la chambre.

 _-Et ce crocorible ? Il est comment ? Es-tu satisfait ?_

Questionna la jeune femme en rentrant, suivie de près par Klagar.

 _-Eh bien, j'attends demain matin pour le sortir._

Avoua Tate.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, Sighrid repéra tout de suite la sacoche de Lottis qui traînait sur la table. Visiblement, la jeune archéologue ne l'avait pas prise avec elle pour aller opérer Harlan.

Elle sourit alors d'un air satisfait en fixant le grand sac en bandoulière, et se tourna aussitôt après vers Tate.

 _-Je boirais bien une boisson chaude, pas toi ?_

Proposa Sighrid d'une voix polie.

Tate soupira, il allait devoir se rendre dans les cuisines de l'hôtel pour pouvoir aller lui chercher un chocolat.

 _-… Ok j'y vais…_

Il retint à nouveau un ronchonnement de mécontentement avant de prendre la porte pour sortir de la chambre, laissant du coup Sighrid seule avec les affaires de Lottis. Puis, Klagar prit une forme invisible, et s'assura que Tate se soit suffisamment éloigné dans le couloir pour faire signe à sa maîtresse que la voie était libre. Sighrid s'empara aussitôt de la sacoche de Lottis pour l'ouvrir et fouiner un peu dedans. Mais ses yeux se posèrent très vite sur ce qu'elle espérait voir : une pokéball jaune et noire. C'était la pokéball de Chaussette.

 _-Je le savais, c'était bien elle la responsable. Je me doutais bien qu'elle l'avait._

Ria Sighrid sous le regard intéressé de Klagar.

 _-Voilà l'occasion rêvée de rendre Tate encore plus vulnérable pour la suite de nos plans._

Dit Sighrid à son Klagar.

Elle ouvrit alors son propre sac, en sortit bien soigneusement un orbe bleu : l'orbe de la mer qu'elle avait dérobée quelques jours plus tôt et une nouvelle carte. Il s'agissait de la sœur jumelle de la carte qui menait à l'orbe de Kyogre : celle qui menait à l'orbe de Groudon.

Klagar jeta un regard intrigué vers sa maîtresse qui dessina vite fait un kyogre par dessus le groudon sur la carte à l'aide d'un crayon de couleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se débarrassait des cartes qui menaient aux orbes destinés à réveiller les Pokémon antiques.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Klagar. Je sais ce que je fais. On va en premier temps séparer Tate et Lottis afin de pouvoir rendre Tate vulnérable pour nos plans._

Dit-elle.

Klagar écouta bien attentivement en la fixant.

 _-Ensuite... Avec la Team Magma en possession de_ kyogre, _et la Team Aqua avec_ groudon _, les deux organisations seront bien obligées de se rencontrer pour faire un échange. Puisqu'ils auront chacun besoin du Pokémon de l'autre pour leurs plans. Et là, il sera facile pour nous de récupérer les deux Pokémon ensemble avec l'aide de Jerry et sa bande, car les deux Teams auront fait tout le boulot difficile à notre place._

Continua Sighrid.

 _-Et avec Lottis emprisonnée à cause de la mort de Porcius, il me sera facile de la livrer à mon père pour qu'il obtienne enfin son sulfura. Et je serais enfin vengée de ce que sa famille a fait à la mienne._

Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix haineuse sous le sourire sournois de son spectrum.

Une fois son plan expliqué à son spectrum, elle reposa avec soin la pokéball de Chaussette là où elle était, et prit place, l'air de rien sur une chaise en attendant le retour de Tate. Mais une expression de satisfaction profonde pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Tate fut très vite de retour au bout de dix minutes, un chocolat chaud à la main. Puis, il donna à Sighrid sa boisson sucrée pendant qu'il enseignait les bases du morphing à Klagar. Pour ça, il reprit en premier temps sa forme de spectrum, et lui fit ensuite des démonstrations toutes simples. En premier temps, il l'exerça à prendre la forme ronde d'un coussin qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Après de nombreux essais, Klagar arriva enfin à se changer en coussin. Ce n'était néanmoins pas encore parfait, car le Pokémon gardait son visage de spectrum. Mais c'était déjà un bon début aux yeux de Sighrid, car Klagar avait enfin compris comment se métamorphoser et changer d'apparence en apprenant l'attaque morphing, et elle allait à présent pouvoir le faire pratiquer seule cette attaque.

 _-Merci infiniment, Tate._

Le remercia Sighrid avant de repartir.

Pendant ce temps, Lottis et Nero, eux, avaient enfin fini de remettre en place l'os d'Harlan. Le garçon était toujours sous anesthésie et dormait profondément avec un masque à oxygène sur le nez. Ils avaient recousu son bras et lui avaient installé un plâtre.

Bien qu'ils travaillaient comme ils le pouvaient avec les affaires qu'ils possédaient, rangés dans des pokéballs, ils avaient fait un excellent travail, et le Commandant devrait s'en remettre rapidement.

 _-Merci pour ton aide, Lottis._

Dit Nero d'une voix douce à Lottis alors qu'ils se lavaient les mains dans le lavabo de la salle de bain de la chambre.

 _-De rien, ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas travaillé ensemble... Ça m'avait manqué._

Admit Lottis dans un doux sourire.

Nero lui jeta un regard tendre, mais soupira tristement en se rappelant qu'il était à présent coincé dans l'impitoyable FriendZone.

 _-Au fait Nero... C'est quoi ces histoires de problèmes respiratoires chroniques ? Depuis quand Harlan est malade ?_

Se questionna Lottis. Elle avait déjà croisé Harlan plusieurs fois lors de missions pour la Team Aqua, et jamais il ne lui avait paru être malade.

 _-C'est à cause des cendres du volcan. Elles lui ont attaqué les poumons quand il était petit. Max lui a donné un traitement ''spécial'' quand il l'a connu pour l'aider à se rétablir, et depuis, Harlan arrive à vivre comme une personne à peu près normale. Mais ne t'apitoie pas sur son sort pour autant, il en reste une personne dangereuse._

Répondit simplement Nero.

 _-Oui, je le sais._

Dit Lottis.

Tous deux s'essuyèrent les mains, et repartirent ensemble dans la pièce principale où attendait encore Marco.

 _-On fait quoi de lui ? On le remet en cage du coup ?_

Questionna Marco à Nero.

 _-Je ne sais pas mon petit Marco... On pourrait le remettre dans sa cage. Ou on pourrait aussi le laisser au chaud dans cet hôtel afin qu'il se rétablisse de son opération et le laisser passer la nuit dans un bon lit après tout ce qu'il avait fait à notre Jack._

Admit Nero d'un air des plus sarcastiques.

Lui, Lottis et Marco se regardèrent quelques instants dans un grand silence avant d'éclater de rire d'un air entendu et mauvais.

 _-Balançons-le dans la cage._

Firent ensemble les trois amis d'une même voix.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent peu de temps après : ils lui enlevèrent sa perfusion en premier temps, l'habillèrent ensuite d'un tee-shirt à rayures de la Team Aqua pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid, puis, chacun prît Harlan d'un côté afin de le déplacer : Nero l'attrapa par la poitrine pour le soulever par-devant, et Marco le prit par les pieds. Lottis suivit ses deux amis, prit quelques affaires dans ses bras, et leur ouvrit la porte de la chambre. En quelques minutes, Harlan était retourné dans sa cage à côté de celle d'Owen.

Du coup, comme ils possédaient tout de même un minimum d'empathie, ils l'installèrent quand même sur deux oreillers : un sous la tête et un autre sous son bras gauche blessé. Puis, ils glissèrent une couette épaisse sur ses épaules.

 _-Bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien._

Dit Nero qui observait son camarade Marco attacher un bandana de la Team Aqua sur la tête du Commandant tout en pouffant de rire.

 _-Allons manger maintenant. Je meurs de faim._

Proposa ensuite Marco en se relevant après avoir commis son terrible méfait. Car ils n'avaient encore rien mangé de la soirée contrairement au reste de leur équipe. Lottis en profita pour donner aussi à manger à Owen, car visiblement, personne ne s'était donné la peine de le faire en son absence.

Au même moment, dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, Sighrid se baladait un peu avec Klagar. Mais elle fut très contente de croiser l'étrange Hector qui cherchait la poignée de sa porte à tâtons contre le mur.

 _-Tu fais des recherches archéologiques ?_

Ria Sighrid devant son malheur.

 _-Très drôle..._

Rétorqua Hector en se stoppant.

Mais il se tourna vers Sighrid d'un air intéressé.

 _-Au fait... ton père est un grand chasseur de Pokémon n'est-ce pas ?_

Demanda Hector.

 _-C'est même le meilleur._

 _-Il saurait piéger un Pokémon ?_

Questionna Hector d'une voix hésitante.

 _-Dis-m'en plus... Tu m'intéresses !_

Dit Sighrid en se balançant joyeusement d'avant en arrière alors que Klagar ricanait dans son coin.

 _-Ouvre donc ma chambre alors. On va discuter à l'intérieur. Ça sera plus... ''intime''._

Dit Hector. Sighrid ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et tous deux, suivis de Klagar entrèrent pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles un peu trop curieuses.

 _-Alors ?_

Questionna Sighrid en refermant la porte derrière elle, découvrant au passage six balignons tout rond, brun et vert qui attendaient patiemment Hector sur son lit. Il s'agissait visiblement de ses Pokémon.

 _-Le Lieutenant m'a promis de faire libérer Jack si je me débarrassais de Tate. Du coup, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je ne peux pas le tuer, je ne suis pas un assassin… mais c'est peut-être ma seule chance de retrouver mon ami. Alors je dois trouver une solution._

Dit Hector en prenant place sur une chaise. D'un coup, un des balignons se mit à rouspéter nerveusement sur Hector tout en restant à sa place sur le lit.

 _-Bal bali bali balignoooonnnn !_

Gronda le Pokémon avec une grande sévérité.

Hector se tourna alors vers lui pour râler à son tour :

 _-Non tonton, évidemment que je ne vais pas faire une chose pareille ! Pour qui tu me prends, enfin ! J'en veux terriblement à Lottis, mais je ne tuerais jamais personne !_

Le Pokémon lui jeta un regard désapprobateur alors que Sighrid interpellait le jeune homme.

 _-Tu connais l'histoire de Blanche-Neige ?_

Proposa Sighrid.

 _-Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait m'aider._

Fit Hector en se retournant vers la jeune femme.

 _-La baie mepo, Hector. La baie mepo. Blanche-Neige la mange et elle se retrouve plongée dans un profond sommeil à cause de ce fruit magique. Une fois que Tate aura mangé sa baie mepo, il dormira pour cent ans. Comme Blanche-Neige. Et comme ça, tu n'auras pas besoin de le tuer pour te débarrasser de lui. Et Halvard le pensera mort et délivrera ton cher Jack._

Proposa Sighrid dans un sourire goguenard tout en se demandant si Hector allait être suffisamment stupide pour croire à son histoire de sommeil de cent ans.

 _-C'est une idée géniale. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à le tuer et il pourra se réveiller dans quelques années une fois que Jack sera revenu parmi nous ! Mais où vais-je bien pouvoir trouver une baie mepo comme dans Blanche-Neige ?_

Demanda Hector en repoussant ses cheveux blond platine.

Mais un autre de ses balignons se mit à grommeler derrière lui :

 _-Balignon balibali gnonon ! Gnognognon ! Balignon !_

Hector se retourna alors pour lui répondre d'une voix agacée :

 _-Non mamie, elle a dit que ça allait marcher ! Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée !_

 _-Balibalignon ! Gnongnongnon !_

Répondit un autre balignon.

 _-Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais cinq ans, papa. Sighrid a dit que ça n'allait pas le tuer ! Je ne suis pas un idiot, enfin !_

Grogna Hector à ses balignons qui s'agitèrent sur son lit tout en crachant des spores par le haut du crâne, telles des cocottes minutes.

Il se retourna ensuite précipitamment vers Sighrid pour reprendre sa phrase :

 _-Ça ne va pas le tuer… Hein ?_

Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix plus hésitante.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Hector, tu peux me faire confiance. Pour être sûr que tout se passe bien, tu vas utiliser le produit que je te fournirais. Pour plus de sécurité, ''la baie'' sera à retardement. Le produit agira seulement au bout d'une bonne vingtaine d'heures pour ne pas rendre ton appât trop suspicieux._

Proposa Sighrid. Bien évidemment, le produit en question était un puissant poison qui serait mortel pour celui qui y goûterait.

 _-Merci Sighrid. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance !_

Dit Hector d'une voix reconnaissante.

 _-Bien. Passons à l'appât : si tu veux avoir Tate, sachant que c'est un spectrum, il va te falloir un aliment comestible, mais qui pue. Son mélange de types spectre et poison le fait aimer les aliments très malodorants, voire même dégoûtants. L'idéal, c'est un fromage très fort et vieux. Le fromage est un appât de choix quand on chasse le spectrum dans la nature et qu'on souhaite en capturer un._

Expliqua Sighrid.

 _-... Tu te payes ma tête là, c'est ça ?!_

S'étonna Hector d'un air ahuri.

 _-Pas du tout. Essaye et tu verras._

Dit Sighrid dans un sourire perfide.

.

 **Chapitre 130 : Une histoire de fromage.**

Une fois Lottis de retour dans sa chambre, elle fut très surprise de ne pas y trouver Adriane. En revanche, Tate avait encore le nez dans la poche de croquettes et semblait occupé à lécher le fond. Il avait tout mangé durant son absence.

Lottis fronça les sourcils devant le comportement étrange de Tate et s'approcha de lui.

 _-Tu as tout mangé ?_

S'étonna-t-elle en l'attrapant par le haut de son tee-shirt pour le relever.

 _-Oui, mais j'ai faim. J'ai toujours faim... Lottis, je n'arrive pas à me rassasier._

Gémis Tate qui avait plein de miettes autour de la bouche.

Lottis obligea Tate à reculer de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil dedans. Elle était complètement vide.

 _-La poche était pratiquement pleine ce matin. Je venais juste de l'ouvrir... Tu viens d'avaler plus d'un mois complet de ration pour Pokémon spectre. Et tu me dis que tu as toujours faim ?_

Questionna-t-elle.

Tate hocha positivement la tête.

 _-Reprends ta forme de spectrum, je vais t'ausculter._

Fit Lottis.

Tate se changea dans la seconde en spectrum et se laissa approcher et toucher par Lottis.

 _-Tu as pu te laver pour enlever les parasitoses ?_

Demanda Lottis.

 _-Oui, et j'ai remangé après, mais j'ai toujours faim._

Acquiesça Tate.

Lottis regarda derrière ses oreilles pointues de spectrum et examina attentivement les recoins afin de s'assurer qu'il ne restait aucun parasite. Puis, elle lui tâta le ventre à différents endroits pour voir s'il était plein et gonflé.

Une fois l'auscultation finie, elle le relâcha pour lui parler d'un air troublé :

 _-Tu n'as plus de parasites. Et ça, c'est positif. Mais en revanche, ton estomac est bien vide. Comme si tu n'avais rien mangé du tout. Et je l'avoue, ça me préoccupe._

Admit Lottis en se caressant le menton d'un air pensif.

 _-Les croquettes ne me nourrissent plus alors ? Pourquoi ?_

 _-Peut-être qu'on devrait tout simplement changer la marque de ton alimentation pour une de meilleure qualité. Peut-être que le problème vient tout simplement de tes croquettes..._

Proposa Lottis. Tate émit une grimace, mais la jeune archéologue lui lança un regard douloureux.

 _-Mais si ça ne marche pas, et que le problème vient de toi... J'espère que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense..._

 _-Tu penses à quoi ?_

Grimaça Tate.

 _-Tu peux voir les âmes des gens à présent depuis que tu as mangé celle de Blase, je me trompe ?_

Dit Lottis en relevant les yeux sur le sac de croquettes.

 _-Oui en effet. Et elles me donnent faim._

Admit Tate.

 _-C'est vraiment ennuyeux. S'il faut te nourrir avec des âmes à présent, je ne sais pas ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire. Car je doute qu'il existe des croquettes pour Pokémon spectres qui soient capables de synthétiser les âmes humaines. Là... On a un gros problème, et je ne saurais comment te nourrir... Car manger des âmes, c'est bien plus grave que de manger des rêves et ça nécessitera de réels sacrifices._

Admit Lottis d'un air douloureux.

Tate jeta un regard cassé par terre. C'était le scénario qu'il redoutait et celui qui était le plus probable. Car il avait goûté à la saveur d'une âme et à présent, les rêves ne lui convenaient plus.

 _-J'ai besoin de sortir prendre un peu l'air... Je voudrais rester un peu seul..._

Dit Tate en reprenant forme humaine et en retrouvant ses cheveux bouclés.

 _-Je comprends..._

Répondit Lottis tristement.

Elle regarda Tate partir vers la porte et disparaître derrière. Lottis soupira de douleur et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Elle ne savait plus comment aider Tate, et elle avait peur de ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

 _-Mmm… J'espère qu'Arthur saura l'aider…_

Marmonna Lottis.

Tate marcha la tête basse dans le couloir, l'air pensif. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir devenir s'il devait maintenant manger des âmes humaines pour pouvoir se nourrir ? Il préféra ne pas y penser, mais il était hors de question pour lui de recommencer à manger des âmes. Même s'il faisait souvent des coups bas à ses victimes pour leur dérober leurs argents, il n'était pas un assassin pour autant. Et il ne souhaitait faire de mal à personne. Il préférerait dépérir et mourir de faim plutôt que de commettre des crimes aussi horribles et finir comme Norbert l'hypnomade.

Tate décida alors de faire un tour dans les cuisines de l'hôtel. Peut-être qu'il pourrait y trouver un aliment là-bas qui le nourrirait un petit peu. Car la nourriture humaine ainsi que les baies arrivaient à étancher sa faim quelques instants. Ça ne serait pas aussi efficace et nourrissant que des âmes, c'était certain. Mais au moins, ça soulagerait ses maux de ventre pour la soirée.

Il entra dans le self, et fit un rapide tour des tables. Le restaurant était vide à cette heure-ci, mais il trouva tout de même des distributeurs à disposition des clients de l'hôtel.

Il se plaça devant l'un d'eux et détailla du regard les produits proposés : principalement des biscuits comme des madeleines, des barres de chocolat ou des gaufres. Tate soupira, il avait bien envie de manger quelque chose de plus gras et de salé. Quelque chose qui lui donnerait l'impression de vraiment manger un aliment consistant.

D'un coup, une odeur forte que son odorat délicat de Pokémon pouvait sentir chatouilla ses narines. Tate s'en lécha les lèvres et déporta son regard vers les cuisines placées dans une seconde salle à côté. Ce parfum était aussi nauséabond qu'un ortide.

Intrigué, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés décida d'aller voir, tout en se demandant si quelqu'un n'avait pas laissé pourrir de vieux plats dans les cuisines. Mais quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut réellement surpris de tomber sur Hector qui était en train de fouiner dans un frigo.

 _-Eu... Tu fais quoi ?_

Bafouilla Tate.

 _-J'avais envie de manger du fromage. Mais il ne reste plus que ce vieux camembert. Je crois qu'ils ont dû l'oublier au fond du frigo depuis des semaines._

Dit Hector d'un air désolé en posant sur la table un fromage tout rond et jauni, voire brunâtre sur les côtés. Il était à point et coulait même un peu à travers la croûte. Il dégageait aussi une odeur indescriptible et nauséabonde rappelant des chaussettes sales. Mais ce fromage-là était spécial : Tate l'ignorait, mais il contenait du poison.

Tate fixa le fromage d'un air indescriptible alors qu'Hector refermait le frigo derrière lui en se relevant.

 _-Ça m'a coupé l'appétit. Je vais aller me recoucher finalement._

Fit Hector en laissant Tate devant le fromage.

Du côté de Lottis, la jeune archéologue semblait heureuse de voir sa sœur retourner dans leur chambre. Adriane était revenue pour dormir à cause de l'heure tardive, mais en revanche, elle avait l'air encore très remontée.

Lottis le remarqua très vite, puisque sa sœur ne lui adressa pas la parole et partit s'allonger dans son côté du lit.

 _-Adriane... Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle._

Dit Lottis d'un air désolé en voyant qu'Adriane lui en voulait toujours pour Harlan.

 _-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler._

Grinça-t-elle.

Adriane était toujours d'un naturel positif habituellement,et quand elle était fâchée, cela surprenait toujours. Et Lottis ne supportait pas de voir sa sœur dans un tel état.

 _-Tu m'en veux encore pour Harlan ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Oui. Tu es ma sœur, tu aurais dû prendre mon parti. Tu aurais dû m'aider à le protéger, parce qu'il était venu à mon aide. Mais tu as préféré prendre le parti de l'organisation. Comme toujours._

Dit Adriane.

 _-Tu sais que je te protégerais toujours et que tu es plus importante pour moi que l'organisation. Tu es ma sœur. Mais Harlan est dangereux. C'est notre ennemi._

 _-Il ne serait pas dangereux tu le livrerais quand même à Arthur. Parce que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Parce que rien ne compte plus qu'Arthur à tes yeux. Et ton comportement aujourd'hui me l'a prouvé une fois de plus._

Répondit Adriane d'un air amer.

 _-Je ne veux que te protéger, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Arthur n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Cet homme voulait t'enlever et il le referait si l'occasion se présentait à lui. Ce n'est pas juste moi... Même Nero dit qu'Harlan est une personne profondément vicieuse et mauvaise._

Se défendit Lottis.

 _-Me protéger ? Et t'as conscience que Tate m'a agressé sans raison tout à l'heure ? Et c'est ça que tu appelles me protéger ?_

Grogna Adriane en se relevant.

 _-Q.. Quoi ?_

 _-Il ne m'a pas vraiment attaqué, mais il m'a brusquement crié dessus. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je parte, il a été vraiment méchant ! Déjà que je dois le supporter la nuit par ce qu'il veut toujours dormir avec toi, mais là, j'en ai ma claque de lui !_

S'énerva Adriane.

 _-Tate n'est pas comme ça. Il ne te ferait aucun mal !_

Assura Lottis.

Mais c'est le moment que Tate choisi justement pour revenir. Et il n'était visiblement pas seul, car il tenait le fromage dans ses mains. Et le malheureux sentait horriblement fort et mauvais.

Surprises, Lottis et Adriane se bouchèrent immédiatement le nez en le voyant.

 _-Bon sang, Tate... Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?!_

Se plaignit Lottis alors qu'elle et sa sœur se bouchaient le nez d'un air dégoûté en le fixant. Tate tenait dans ses mains un vieux fromage tout rond qui dégoulinait à moitié par terre.

 _-J'avais un petit creux et... Et j'ai trouvé ça dans la cuisine !_

Dit Tate d'un air enjoué.

 _-Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas le manger ?!_

S'écria Adriane dans une profonde expression de dégoût.

 _-Le manger ? Bah si ! Pourquoi ? C'est comme ça qu'ils sont les meilleurs !_

Dit Tate d'un air entendu.

 _-Tu vas t'intoxiquer avec ce truc Tate, lâche-le !_

Ordonna Lottis.

Mais Tate poussa un long grognement. Il avait faim et ce fromage tombait à point nommé. Il le mit alors dans sa bouche comme un chien tiendrait son os et grimpa en haut d'une armoire pour s'y tenir à quatre pattes avec son trésor.

 _-Il est à moi !_

Grogna de plus belle Tate en reprenant sa forme de spectrum.

Lottis plaqua de désespoir sa main sur son visage alors qu'Adriane se levait, exaspérée par le comportement du garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Elle prit ses affaires en catastrophe et se tourna vers sa sœur.

 _-Je m'en vais, j'en ai marre ! Et il est hors de question de je dorme avec lui une nuit de plus !_

Cracha-t-elle.

Puis, elle prit la porte, et comme la dernière fois, la claqua derrière elle.

Lottis poussa un long soupir de fatigue et reporta un regard fâché vers Tate qui venait de perdre toute son humanité en quelques secondes. Et tout ça à cause d'un vulgaire fromage.

 _-Tu sais que tu me rends la vie dure, toi._

Grinça-t-elle.

 _-Peut-être. Mais tu n'auras pas mon fromage !_

Répondit Tate en mordant dedans.

Lottis soupira encore une fois alors que Tate engloutissait son repas mortel en haut de l'armoire.

Harlan ne reprit connaissance que dix minutes plus tard. Il se réveilla tout doucement de son anesthésie et se sentit très affaibli et encore fatigué. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et espéra être dans la chambre qui lui était habituellement réservée au Q.G de la Team Magma. Il avait souhaité n'avoir fait qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'est avec déception qu'il remarqua les barreaux de sa cage : il était toujours prisonnier de la Team Aqua.

 _-Harlan, tu es enfin réveillé ?_

Fit alors la douce voix d'Adriane.

Il tourna la tête, elle était là. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver et semblait soulagée de voir qu'il aillait bien.

Harlan se sentit partagé entre de l'agacement et de la joie en la voyant. Mais il se sentait encore trop fatigué pour savoir quoi penser à ce sujet.

 _-Mon bras... Est-ce... est-ce qu'ils l'ont abîmé ?_

Demanda Harlan d'une voix faible.

 _-Je ne pense pas. Nero et ma sœur n'ont jamais eu de problème avec leurs opérations. Est-ce que tu peux bouger tes doigts ?_

Demanda Adriane entre les barreaux.

Harlan leva avec difficulté son bras, faisant tomber en même temps la couette qu'il avait sur lui, et bougea ses doigts. À sa grande surprise, il avait retrouvé de la motricité dans sa main alors qu'il l'avait perdue avant l'opération.

 _-On dirait qu'ils ont tout remis en place._

Dit le jeune Commandant d'un air soulagé. Puis, il jeta un regard répugné sur le tee-shirt qu'il portait et tira une moue de dégoût profond.

 _-Je vois au passage qu'ils se sont sentis obligés de m'humilier avec ça._

Grommela-t-il en tirant sur le vêtement à rayures, puis en arrachant ensuite le bandana bleu qu'il avait sur la tête pour le balancer dans un coin de la cage.

Adriane attrapa alors le sweat rouge qui traînait encore par terre non loin de la cage et le lui tendit.

 _-Tiens, mets ça par-dessus. Je te le prête si tu veux._

Dit-elle d'un air amusé.

Le Commandant attrapa le vêtement à travers les barreaux de la cage et prit son temps pour l'enfiler avec difficultés. D'autant plus qu'il avait maintenant un plâtre au bras, mais Adriane l'aida à travers les barreaux.

À coter, Owen fut troublé dans son sommeil à cause des chuchotements. Il ouvrit maladroitement les yeux et jeta des regards intrigués vers Adriane qui s'occupait d'Harlan, mais il était fatigué et se repositionna en leur tournant le dos pour se rendormir.

Adriane jeta un coup d'œil vers Owen, mais voyant qu'il s'était rendormi, se penchavers Harlan pour lui parler d'une voix plus basse.

 _-Où est-ce qu'ils ont rangé tes Pokémon ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

 _-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me libérer ?_

Questionna Harlan d'une voix douce.

 _-Oui, je vais t'aider à retrouver ton organisation._

Affirma Adriane. Mais Harlan hocha négativement la tête :

 _-Tu joues avec le feu._

 _-Les flammes de la passion brûlent dans les veines de ma famille depuis des générations. Je n'ai pas peur du feu._

Répondit Adriane en levant son pouce en l'air pour lui prouver qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

 _-Ils les ont mis dans un gros sac en toile de jute. Je crois que c'est là que vous rangez vos butins._

Dit Harlan.

 _-Il est dans l'autre pick-up alors. Je vais aller voir._

Fit Adriane en descendant du véhicule.

Harlan lui jeta un regard curieux, elle comptait bien le libérer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Mais quelque part, c'était inespéré pour lui alors qu'il allait être livré au Leader de la Team Aqua.

Adriane se glissa discrètement dans le deuxième pick-up, et souleva une grande bâche. En dessous étaient rangées de nombreuses affaires, comme les tentes en pièces détachées, des sacs et des caisses de vivres. Les affaires de la Team Aqua étaient nombreuses et encombrantes et du coup, ils devaient toujours tout laisser dans les véhicules la nuit.

Après avoir fouiné quelques minutes, Adriane trouva finalement les pokéballs d'Harlan. Elle les attrapa soigneusement et les lui rapporta.

 _-Voilà. Ils sont tous là ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Harlan examina cinqpokéballs et hocha la tête.

 _-Oui ils y sont tous._

Dit-il en les récupérant.

Adriane libéra alors son limagma Meg.

 _-Je vais te sortir de là. Je n'ai pas la clef, car c'est le Lieutenant qui l'a, mais je devrais pouvoir faire fondre le cadenas avec une attaque flammèche._

 _-C'est très gentil à toi._

Fit Harlan en lui jetant un regard intéressé. Il glissa dans son dos une de ses pokéballs et la serra dans son poing, semblant attendre la suite.

 _-C'est normal, tu m'as aidé dans l'hélicoptère alors je te rends la pareille. Comme ça, tu pourras sortir et t'enfuir pendant la nuit._

Déclara Adriane alors que son limagma se tenait à ses pieds et attendait ses ordres. Harlan lui montra alors son bras cassé pour lui répondre :

 _-Je suis blessé en revanche... Penses-tu pouvoir m'aider à marcher un peu pour me sortir d'ici ?_

Ajouta-t-il tout en gardant sournoisement sa pokéball dans son dos.

Adriane hocha positivement la tête et leva la main vers le cadenas.

 _-Meg, attaque flammèche ! Fais fondre ce cadenas !_

Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Le limagma cracha du feu quelques instants, et comme elle l'espérait, le cadenas fondit et lâcha. La porte s'ouvrit la seconde suivante.

La cage ouverte, Harlan adressa un sourire à Adriane et se leva difficilement. La jeune fille rappela alors son Pokémon et entreprit de l'aider à se relever en se glissant dans la cage. Puis, elle le tira vers elle pour qu'il puisse sortir, mais d'un coup, Harlan l'agrippa fermement en lui passant son bras valide au niveau du cou et libéra un de ses Pokémon : un nosferalto.

Adriane entr'ouvrit la bouche de surprise tout en se retrouvant bloquée dans l'emprise du garçon, mais le Pokémon utilisa des ultrasons sur elle avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire le moindre mot. Le Pokémon venait de l'endormir avec une attaque hypnose.

 _-Je n'allais tout de même pas rentrer sans ma prisonnière._

Se dit Harlan en se pinçant les lèvres de satisfaction, mais il ne discuta pas plus et agrippa avec force la jeune fille à présent inconsciente avec son bras encore valide. Puis d'un coup brusque, la plaça sous son bras en la tenant par la taille avant de se sauver avec elle dans la nuit.

.

 _-Lottis ! Lottis, réveille-toi !_

S'écria Tate au petit matin. Il semblait un peu déboussolé et tenait son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Lottis.

La jeune femme émit une longe grimace de dégoût et le repoussa d'un coup du plat de la main.

 _-Pitié Tate, ne me fous pas ton halène de fromage dans la figure !_

Râla Lottis d'un air grognon.

 _-Lottif, ta fœur... Elle n'est pas renfrée de la nuit. Elle n'est fas dans la fambre et fes affaires non fus._

Dit difficilement Tate d'un air grave à cause de la main que Lottis lui avait écrasée en plein sur son visage.

Lottis ouvrit alors les yeux d'un air affolé et balaya la chambre du regard. Effectivement, sa sœur n'était pas là.

 _-Ho non, non, non. S'il te plaît Adriane, ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça ! Harlan va te faire du mal !_

S'écria Lottis en se levant précipitamment du lit. Elle avait déjà compris.

La jeune archéologue s'empressa de mettre son pantalon et sa blouse blanche, puis, attrapa en catastrophe sa sacoche pour partir vers la porte.

 _-Viens Tate, j'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard !_

 _-Trop tard pour quoi ?_

Questionna Tate.

 _-Pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise !_

Répondit-elle d'un air évident.

Tous les deux dévalèrent les escaliers et coururent à en perdre halène jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Une fois la porte d'entrée franchie, Lottis dû se rendre à l'évidence que sa sœur avait fait ce qu'elle redoutait : elle avait libéré Harlan. Car la cage qui le contenait encore la veille étaitvide etgrande ouverte. Et visiblement, toute la Team Aqua était déjà au courant eux aussi, car tous s'étaient attroupés devant la cage, l'air frustré et fâché.

 _-Quelqu'un l'a libéré !_

Hurla de fureur le Lieutenant Halvard.

 _-Ce sont les sœurs Asuna, j'en suis sûr ! Le cadenas est fondu, on l'a brûlé !_

Cracha Hector en désignant maintenant Lottis du doigt.

 _-Lottis, où est ta sœur ?!_

Hurla alors le Lieutenant en se tournant vers elle, crachant de véritables postillons devant lui au passage.

La jeune femme se figea alors sur place, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Harlan avait très probablement enlevé sa sœur durant la nuit.

 _-Je le dis depuis le début, elles sont vicieuses ! Elles nous volent dans notre dos, font disparaître nos compagnons ! Et maintenant, elles ont libéré Harlan ! Elles magouillent avec la Team Magma, c'est obligé ! Surtout que ce sont des adoratrices de Pokémon de feu !_

Cria d'hystérie Hector. Il semblait être au bord des larmes, car la capture d'Harlan aurait pu lui permettre de retrouver Jack. Mais à présent tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés. Il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'un peu plus à Lottis désormais.

 _-Écoutez... Vous faites erreur !_

Se défendit Lottis maladroitement.

 _-Arrêtez-la ! Et fouillez-la !_

Ordonna alors le Lieutenant Halvard à ses hommes.

Lottis inspira de surprise, et fit demis-tours pour partir en courant vers la route qui menait à Lavandia. Tate voulut la suivre, mais il semblait lui-même si dérouté par ce qui était en train d'arriver qu'il resta figé devant les événements.

Plusieurs sbires partirent à sa poursuite dans la seconde et n'eurent aucun problème à rattraper Lottis, car sa forte poitrine la ralentissait dans sa course. Ils la plaquèrent alors avec force au sol avant le lui ligoter les poignets dans le dos.

 _-T'as quand même pas trahi notre Leader !_

S'écria Marco d'une voix choquée.

 _-Je ne peux pas y croire ! Surtout toi !_

Admit George alors qu'un des sbires relevait Lottis de force.

 _-Arthur te faisait tellement confiance ! Il t'aimait énormément !_

Ajouta Marco dans une grimace.

 _-Je n'ai jamais trahi Arthur !_

S'écria Lottis.

Sighrid lui arracha ensuite sa sacoche pour l'apporter au Lieutenant. La satisfaction se lisait sur son visage.

 _-Voilà, vous pouvez fouiller dans ses affaires._

Dit-elle en lui tendant le sac en bandoulière qui contenait l'orbe, la carte et la pokéball de Chaussette.

.

 **Chapitre 131 : Les problèmes de Lottis.**

 _-Voilà, vous pouvez fouiller dans ses affaires._

Dit Sighrid dans un sourire sournois.

Le Lieutenant Halvard prit de ses mains la sacoche de Lottis et l'ouvrit pour y jeter un œil. Mais il trouva immédiatement ce qu'il voulait voir : la carte que possédait Blase, l'orbe de la mer qui avait disparu et... Surprise, une pokéball noire et jaune.

 _-Nous avons donc bien trouvé la voleuse._

Dit le Lieutenant d'une voix satisfaite.

Tate fronça les sourcils d'un air étonné et reporta son regard vers Lottis. Il se demandait ce que ça faisait dans ses affaires. Mais il ne chercha pas à la défendre, car il souhaitait en savoir plus lui-même.

Halvard donna la carte et l'orbe à Marco alors que George retenait maintenant Lottis.

 _-Cette pokéball... C'était pas celle du Pokémon de Porcius ?_

Questionna Marco en détaillant la pokéball noire et jaune.

Halvard ouvrit la pokéball pour vérifier son contenu. Et c'est Chaussette qui apparut devant-eux.

 _-C'est l'elecsprint de Porcius ! C'est donc elle qui l'a supprimé !_

S'écria-t-il en voyant le pokémon canin.

 _-Je le savais ! Je le savais, je l'avais bien dit ! C'est aussi elle qui m'a brûlé les yeux ! Je suis aveugle par sa faute !_

S'égosilla Hector.

 _-Hector…_

Commença Lottis dans une expression douloureuse et honteuse.

 _-Et dire que tu étais mon amie._

Ajouta-t-il alors d'une voix nouée.

À côté, le Pokémon électrique jeta un regard confus autour de lui, mais le Lieutenant s'empressa de la rappeler dans sa pokéball.

 _-Nous avons suffisamment de preuves. Elle est coupable. Enfermez-la dans la cage !_

Ordonna Halvard.

Lottis jeta un regard désolé vers Tate, mais celui-ci lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Visiblement, il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle. Car elle avait Chaussette en sa possession depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

L'instant d'après, Lottis se retrouva dans la cage à côté d'Owen. Elle lui fit coucou d'un air mal à l'aise avant de regarder honteusement le sol.

 _-Tiens, une nouvelle voisine._

Dit Owen d'une voix pleine d'ironie.

 _-Désolé Owen... Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse pour Lavandia._

Lui répondit-elle d'un air désolé alors que les hommes de la Team Aqua repartaient dans l'hôtel pour aller prendre le petitdéjeuner.

 _-Je commence à me faire une raison._

Dit Owen à une Lottis qui riait jaune.

 _-Le seul truc qui m'embête, c'est que tu étais la seule qui pensait à me nourrir._

Ajouta alors Owen d'une voix très sérieuse.

 _-Tu pourras grignoter ma jambe à travers les barreaux, si tu veux._

Proposa Lottis dans le même ton.

Mais d'un coup, Nero grimpa à l'arrière du pick-up en compagnie de Tate afin de parler avec Lottis :

 _-Lottis, est-ce que ça va ?_

 _-Disons que la présence d'Owen m'est plus agréable que celle du Lieutenant._

Admit Lottis à Nero.

 _-Pourquoi tu avais tout ça dans ta sacoche ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu es fait ça !_

Demanda Nero d'un ton très lucide, mais Tate soupira d'une voix agacée.

 _-Chaussette était avec toi depuis le début ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'as vraiment tué cet homme ?!_

Pesta-t-il en s'adressant à Lottis.

 _-Je..._

Lottis regarda le sol d'un air triste.

 _-Chaussette est... Oui elle est avec moi depuis le début. Oui je l'ai... Je l'ai prise à Porcius._

Admit-elle.

Tate ouvrit des yeux choqués alors que Nero semblait prendre une expression similaire à côté.

 _-Mais je n'ai pas volé l'orbe, et je n'ai pas volé la carte non plus. Je n'ai jamais volé l'organisation. Je suis fidèle à la Team Aqua._

Dit Lottis d'un air désolé.

 _-Tu as rompu une des huit règles d'honneur, Lottis. Arthur sera furieux._

Dit Nero d'un air catastrophé.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi tous les deux. Arthur va aller régler le problème. Mon seul souci pour le moment, c'est ma sœur._

 _-Tu crois qu'elle a des problèmes avec Harlan ?_

Questionna Nero.

 _-Je n'espère pas... Mais il serait plus prudent de demander l'aide d'Arthur cette fois-ci pour aller la chercher, car je suis certaine qu'Harlan l'a conduite dans le Q.G de leur organisation. On aura aucune chance de la récupérer sans Arthur, Sarah et Matthieu pour nous couvrir._

Dit Lottis d'un air désolé.

 _-Bon, eh bien on a plus qu'à attendre d'arriver à Poivressel alors._

Se désola Nero alors que Tate à côté, soupirait de désespoir. Mais Lottis essaya de leur parler d'une voix grave :

 _-Ouais, mais en attendant, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez un peu ce que j'ai à vous dire à tous les deux. Car du coup, je suis entravée ici quelque temps. Et vu comme nos compagnons sont énervés, il serait préférable d'attendre que ça soit Arthur qui vienne régler mon problème plutôt que vous deux. Ça vous évitera de briser une des règles d'honneur._

Dit Lottis d'une voix dure.

 _-Et donc, que doit-on faire en attendant ?_

Demanda Nero.

 _-Que ça vous plaise ou non, vous allez devoir composer ensemble tous les deux. Vous êtes les deux seules personnes en qui je peux encore avoir confiance ici. Et je souhaite que vous veilliez l'un sur l'autre, car quelqu'un veut clairement me nuire puisqu'on a glissé dans mon sac la carte et l'orbe. Et cette personne est dans notre campement. Vous devez donc vous montrer prudent._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Composer avec... Lui ?_

Fit Tate dans une grimace en désignant Nero du doigt. Il n'en avait visiblement pas envie.

 _-Oui Tate. Il serait bien que vous puissiez vous faire confiance l'un et l'autre._

Déclara Lottis.

Tate tira une moue d'agacement et partit pour faire la tête plus loin. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être gentil avec lui.

Lottis soupira avant de se tourner vers Nero et lui parler d'un air grave.

 _-Tate est très buté, je ne pourrais pas trop lui demander quoi que ce soit, car il n'écoutera que ce qu'il veut bien entendre... mais je compte sur toi pour le reste. Et je te confis Tate pendant ma détention._

 _-Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi. Je veillerais sur lui._

Promit Nero.

Un peu en arrière, Tate s'était adossé contre un des murs à l'entrée de l'hôtelet fixait Nero d'un air mauvais alors qu'il discutait encore avec Lottis. Mais sa mauvaise humeur ne fit que s'accentuer quand il remarqua que Nero faisait maladroitement un câlin à Lottis à travers la cage. Car la jeune archéologue voulait le remercier pour son aide.

 _-Ne crois pas que je vais te rembourser ton Ofuda..._

Grinça-t-il d'un air mauvais.

D'un coup, Tate sentit la présence de Sighrid près de lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir arriver la jeune femme en compagnie de Klagar. Visiblement, elle était restée en arrière pour les surveiller.

Elle arbora ensuite un long sourire goguenard et s'empressa de l'accoster :

 _-Lottis, une voleuse... Qui l'aurait cru, hein ?_

 _-Toi, visiblement._

Rétorqua Tate en soulevant un sourcil. Il se leva de son mur et entreprit d'aller à l'intérieur de l'hôtel pour prendre son petitdéjeuner.

 _-Ho... Au fait, Tate..._

Reprit Sighrid d'une voix des plus sournoises afin d'interpeller le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés avant qu'il ne parte.

 _-Quoi ?_

Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

 _-Tu sais, j'ai vu ta réaction face à Nero, j'ai vu comme tu avais l'air inquiet à l'idée qu'il te vole Lottis... Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de lui._

Lui dit-elle sur le même ton.

 _-V... Vraiment ?_

Balbutia Tate, ne semblant pas trop y croire.

 _-Oui je t'assure. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter d'Arthur. C'est lui son véritable amour._

Ajouta Sighrid dans son habituel sourire fourbe de reptile.

 _-Arthur ? Comment ça ? Tu ne parles quand même pas de..._

Commença Tate en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-De notre grand Leader Arthur, de qui crois-tu que je parle ? Lottis se dévoue corps et âme à lui. Elle ne jure que par lui et est devenue archéologue en partie pour lui. Et d'ailleurs... Elle lui appartient._

 _-Je ne te crois pas. Lottis est... Enfin, elle me l'aurait dit..._

 _-Elle te l'aurait dit ?_

Ria Sighrid d'un air mauvais devant l'air décontenancé de Tate.

 _-Tu penses sincèrement que Lottis ne te fait aucun secret ? Vraiment ? Tu es encore plus naïf que je ne l'imaginais. Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi certains ici la détestaient autant comme le Lieutenant ? Ou même pourquoi elle s'est détachée aussi vite de sa relation avec Nero ?_

Tate aurait bien voulu ne pas la croire. Mais quelque part, Lottis lui cachait beaucoup trop de choses ces derniers temps, comme l'histoire de Chaussette. Alors finalement, les propos de Sighrid n'étaient pas tellement plus dénués de sens que ça.

 _-Eh bien... Il est vrai que je me pose certaines questions, mais..._

 _-Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question du ''pourquoi'' Lottis avait un tatouage qui lui faisait tout le dos alors que les autres membres de la Team Aqua, eux, n'ont que de tous petits tatouages sur leurs épaules ? Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé non plus pourquoi elle avait déserté la Team Aqua durant plus d'une année ?_

Questionna la jeune femme avec évidence.

 _-Lottis m'a dit que son tatouage était pour témoigner sa fidélité à son organisation. Qu'il s'agissait là d'une fierté._

 _-Tous les porteurs d'Irezumi dans les organisations appartiennent aux Leaders. Lottis n'est rien d'autre que la propriété d'Arthur. Car il l'a marquée à vie. C'est le symbole même d'un Irezumi, et ça n'a rien d'une fierté._

Déclara Sighrid sur un ton rude.

Tate ne répondit rien et esquissa une moue perplexe alors que Sighrid le dévisageait avec délice. Car comme toujours, elle prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter.

 _-Quand je suis entrée dans la Team Aqua, les garçons me racontaient beaucoup de rumeurs au sujet de ta douce Lottis. Entre autres qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps seule avec lui. Notamment lors de plongées sous-marines, ou qu'il l'avait couvert de cadeaux de toutes sortes. Mais ça aussi, je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en a jamais parlé._

 _-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !_

Râla Tate, tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait de lui dans une démarche lente de prédatrice.

 _-Au moment même où Arthur apparaîtra devant ta douce Lottis, tu n'existeras même plus à ses yeux. C'est véridique, Nero et Adriane l'ont subi, et tu le subiras toi aussi. Je suis navré de te le dire. Mais tout ce que je te dis est la vérité._

Susurra Sighrid à son oreille.

Tate se pinça les lèvres de douleur, mais Nero arriva précipitamment pour les séparer.

 _-Sighrid. Laisse-le ! Il est encore bouleversé par ce qui est arrivé. Il n'a pas besoin que tu viennes le tourmenter davantage._

Tonna-t-il en lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur.

Sighrid lui adressa un regard fourbe, et partit avec son spectrum.

 _-Viens Klagar, on doit perfectionner ta nouvelle attaque. Les jours prochains seront chargés. J'en suis certaine._

Dit-elle en s'éloignant dans le désert.

Plus tard, dans le self du restaurant de l'hôtel, Marco interpella le Lieutenant Halvard, ne semblant plus vraimentconvaincu par son initiative,tandis que tout le monde était occupé à manger autour de lui. Même Tate et Nero étaient à présent là et vidaient leurs bols de céréales avec appétit tout en écoutant la conversation.

 _-Mon Lieutenant, vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir emprisonner Lottis et l'accuser pour ce meurtre ? Sincèrement, je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Plus je réfléchis, et plus je trouve toute cette histoire étrange._

Dit le grand gaillard qui semblait avoir du mal à croire que Lottis était la coupable.

 _-Eh bien arrête de réfléchir !_

Grogna Hector à son attention alors qu'il fouillait dans son plateau-repas.

Le Lieutenant fit volte-faceà Marco dans une expression courroucée. Il n'appréciait pas qu'on mette en doute ses décisions.

 _-Bien sûr qu'elle doit être enfermée dans cette cage. Elle l'a tué, nous avons suffisamment de preuves avec l'elecsprint, l'orbe et la carte dans ses affaires pour l'accuser ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus comme preuves ?!_

Râla-t-il agressivement.

 _-Mon Lieutenant, avec tout mon respect, Arthur sera furieux de votre décision. Elle a quand même un Irezumi dans le dos. Arthur l'aime énormément et elle..._

Tenta Marco, mais le Lieutenant éleva la voix avec agressivité tout en frappant du poing sur la table.

 _-SILENCE ! Cette misérable petite peste ne mérite pas son Irezumi, et ce n'est pas juste, je méritais ce tatouage plus qu'elle. À peine elle entrait dans la Team Aqua qu'Arthur lui offrait tous les honneurs alors que j'étais là avant ! J'étais le plus dévoué de tous alors qu'elle, elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ces honneurs !_

Cria le Lieutenant d'un air méprisant.

 _-C'est parce que Lottis compte beaucoup pour Arthur. Quand les sœurs Asuna sont arrivées, notre Leader a expliqué qu'elles avaient un rôle important à jouer pour la capture de kyogre. Si vous nous mettez Lottis à dos, et qu'en plus on a perdu Adriane, cela va considérablement foutre en l'air nos objectifs. Et Arthur sera fou de rage._

Répondit Marco en fronçant les sourcils d'un air fâché. Il n'était visiblement plus d'accord avec la décision de son supérieur. Les sbires autour de la table approuvèrent les paroles de Marco, car tous avaient très peur d'Arthur quand il se mettait en colère.

 _-Lottis ? Attraper kyogre ? C'est une blague, elle a juste joué de ses charmes auprès de notre Leader pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait !_

Cracha le Lieutenant d'un air dédaigneux.

Derrière, Nero lui jeta un regard noir désapprobateur. Visiblement, si le Lieutenant s'en prenait autant à Lottis, c'était parce qu'il était terriblement jaloux d'elle depuis des années. Mais Tate en revanche, ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué devant ces paroles. Car le Lieutenant et Marco tenaient un discours similaire à celui qu'avait eu Sighrid quelques minutes plus tôt. Et Lottis allait devoir s'expliquer.

Au même moment, à Lavandia, Harlan se réveillait difficilement. La nuit a été très courte pour lui, car il s'était enfui de la cage avec Adriane et avait dû la porter durant des heures et des heures à pied jusqu'à la ville alors qu'il était déjà diminué et fatigué par son opération.

Il gigota doucement tout en ouvrant les yeux, il se trouvait dans un bon lit dans un petit hôtel de la ville. Son bras lui faisait encore mal, et son corps tout entier était raide et couvert de courbatures douloureuses. En revanche, une douce chaleur blottie contre son ventre, son torse et ses jambes le faisait se sentir tout de même bien. C'en était même un peu trop agréable à son goût pour que ça en soit normal en vue de son état.

D'un coup, il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi contre Adriane pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper... Bien que visiblement, la jeune fille s'était faite à son sort de prisonnière. Car elle dormait paisiblement et s'était tout simplement mise à l'aise pour dormir, car elle ne portait plus grand-chose sur elle, et elle avait même complètement détaché ses cheveux rouges pour plus de conforts. Bref, elle n'avait visiblement aucune intention de s'enfuir.

Il lui jeta alors un regard affolé et surprit devant sa tenue, comme s'il avait fait une grosse bêtise et se leva précipitamment en rougissant.

Suite à son mouvement, Adriane fut bien entendu réveillée à son tour et tourna la tête vers lui.

 _-Déjà réveillé ? Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu vu ton état._

Dit Adriane d'une voix douce.

Harlan tenta de retrouver son sérieux, attrapa les habits d'Adriane qui traînaient par terre et les lui lança sur la tête. Mais en même temps, il ne put retenir une première toux sèche venant droit de ses poumons. Visiblement, la fatigue avait réveillé ses soucis de santé.

 _-Tousse-Tousse-... Dépêches-toi et ne traîne pas. On doit absolument retrouver mes compagnons avant que la Team Aqua ne nous tombe dessus ! -Tousse-_

Râla Harlan avec difficulté tout en attrapant maintenant son atèle pour l'attacher autour de son bras plâtré.

 _-Tu devrais manger quelque chose d'abord. Mon papy me disait toujours : ''il ne faut jamais rester le ventre vide quand on est malade'' !_

Assura Adriane en s'habillant.

 _-Pas le temps. -Tousse- On doit faire au plus vite. Je suis vulnérable en étant seul et blessé, je dois retrouver de toute urgence mes hommes._

 _-Crois-moi, tu devrais vraiment écouter les conseils de mon papy._

Renchérit Adriane en se levant.

Harlan grommela en toussotant de nouveau, puis, attrapa Adriane à nouveau sous son bras valide pour la porter.

 _-Tu sais, si tu veux que je t'accompagne parce que tu es blessé, je suis d'accord. Pas la peine de me forcer à te suivre, je vois bien que tu es encore faible et que tu as besoin d'aide._

Dit alors Adriane qui ne réalisait visiblement pas sa situation de prisonnière.

Suite à ces mots, Harlan la lâcha d'un coup, la faisant se casser la figure par terre.

 _-Quelle galanterie._

Grommela la jeune fille.

Une fois dans la rue, Adriane suivit calmement Harlan le long d'un trottoir aux pavés colorés de blanc et d'orange. La ville de Lavandia était gigantesque, et pour cause, il s'agissait de la plus grosse ville de Hoenn et beaucoup de personnes y circulaient à vélo à cause de la piste cyclable qui se trouvait à proximité.

En chemin, le jeune Commandant avait enfin pu calmer sa toux, mais la fatigue continuait à le peser. De plus, Adriane n'allait pas rester muette bien longtemps pour son grand damne. Car elle l'interpella au bout de quelques minutes en tirant sur son sweat rouge.

 _-Harlan ! Et si on prenait quelque chose comme une chocolatine dans une cafétéria ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'un air insistant.

 _-Tu mangeras quand on aura retrouvé les miens. Et on dit ''un pain au chocolat'', pauvre hérétique._

Ronchonna Harlan en rentrant légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules à cause de l'agacement.

 _-Mais Harlan, je meurs de faim. Et tu devrais manger une chocolatine toi aussi. Tu es encore faible et tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier soir !_

Rétorqua Adriane.

 _-J'ai pas faim._

 _-C'est pas une raison. Si mon grand-père était là, il te dirait de ne pas voyager le ventre vide ! Tu pourrais faire un malaise et la faim rend toujours grognon._

Assura Adriane.

Harlan roula des yeux d'exaspération et céda aux caprices d'Adriane pour l'emmener manger quelque part.

Une fois dans la cantine de Lavandia, la jeune femme l'obligea à manger quelque chose et à boire un café. Car il avait lui aussi le ventre vide. Ils s'installèrent donc à une petite table ronde vers le fond de la salle et se réchauffèrent un peu alors qu'ils s'étaient justement placés près d'un radiateur. Une fois leur commande passée, ils partagèrent des viennoiseries avec en plus un bol de chocolat chaud pour les tremper dedans.

Ils sortirent aussi leurs Pokémon pour les nourrir. Adriane installa ses deux limagmas sur la banquette qui se trouvait à côté d'eux et son chartor à ses pieds. Tandis qu'Harlan, lui, libéra en plus de son volcaropod, un grahyena, un demolosse, un petit limagma et un nosferalto.

 _-Tes Pokémon sont incroyables ! Et tu as aussi un limagma !_

Fit remarquer Adriane en attrapant le petit limagma de son ravisseur pour le prendre sur ses genoux, alors qu'Harlan était déjà en train de manger un pain aux raisins.

Harlan ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais cette escale pour se remplir l'estomac lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Car il avait sérieusement besoin de reprendre des forces.

D'un coup, Adriane lui parla d'un air enjoué :

 _-Il a un nom ton limagma ?_

 _-Non..._

Fit Harlan en mâchouillant un raisin sec.

 _-Tu devrais l'appeler Mig. Comme ça, ça fera Mig, Meg et Mag les limagmas !_

Dit Adriane d'un air enjoué tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Harlan resta de marbre, puis regarda d'un air pensif son café avant d'en prendre une gorgée. La boisson chaude mêlée aux douceurs pour le petitdéjeuner et la bonne humeur d'Adriane lui redonnait des forces et de l'énergie. Et il se sentait déjà bien mieux.

 _-Dit Harlan, t'as une chérie ?_

Demanda alors Adriane de but en blanc alors qu'elle mordait maintenant dans un croissant.

Le jeune homme se décomposa sur place devant la question et en reversa son café sur la table.

 _-Non._

Répondit-il alors d'un air évident.

 _-Et de toute façon je ne peux pas. L'amour est une faiblesse à éviter quand on a de hautes responsabilités comme les miennes._

Ajouta-t-il en levant son nez en l'air.

Adriane lui adressa un sourire ravi.

 _-J'ai pas de copain non plus. On se met ensemble ?_

Demanda-t-elle. On ne pouvait pas faire plus direct.

 _-Je viens de te dire que je ne pouvais pas. Alors laisse tomber. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux. Mon grade d'Admin est plus important que tout. Je dédis ma vie à la Team Magma. Je n'ai donc pas le temps pour ces bêtises._

Répondit Harlan d'une voix fatiguée.

 _-Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas. Mais tu n'as jamais dit que tu ne voulais pas. Pour moi, ça fait toute la différence !_

Dit Adriane dans un grand sourire amusé.

Harlan se mit alors à rougir furieusement et reporta son regard sur sa tasse de café. Mais des chuchotements des tables aux alentours fusèrent vite à ses oreilles. Et il réalisa qu'on les observait depuis tout à l'heure.

 _« C'est un homme de la Team Magma. C'est sa copine tu crois ? C'est bizarre. »_ Chuchota un vieil homme. _« Oui, il prend un café avec une fille de la Team Aqua. Je croyais que les deux organisations ne s'entendaient pas. »_ Fit une dame à côté de lui. _« Vous croyez qu'ils se voient en cachette ? C'est pas discret. »_ Fit un autre vieil homme d'une voix moqueuse.

Harlan se sentit très mal à l'aise en réalisant que la situation était ambiguë, et se leva précipitamment, comme si on lui avait piqué le derrière avec une aiguille.

 _-Viens Adriane, on ne devrait pas rester ici._

Dit-il en rappelant ses Pokémon, puis, en partant devant.

La jeune fille soupira, l'imita, et attrapa toutes les viennoiseries à la hâte pour suivre Harlan dehors.


	27. Chap 132 à 136 -Irezumi aux ailes de feu

**Chapitre 132 : La jeune fille à l'ocarina.**

Un peu plus tard, du côté de la Team Aqua, tous se préparaient enfin à reprendre la route pour Lavandia. Tout le monde prépara à la hâte ses affaires et grimpa dans les pick-up.

Tate s'installa près de la cage de Lottis et d'Owen et semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Lottis le remarqua très vite :

 _-Ça va, Tate ?_

 _-Pas vraiment... J'entends pas mal de monde parler sur toi... Et avec les derniers événements, je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'aimerais des explications, et si tu ne m'en donnes pas..._

Dit Tate d'un air fatigué.

 _-Tate..._

Fit Lottis d'une voix désolée.

 _-Je suis fatigué de tout ça. On devait normalement aller à Hoenn pour Jirachi, pour que je redevienne humain. Et au lieu de ça... On... On fabrique je ne sais quoi avec la Team Aqua, et je réalise que je ne te connais pas aussi bien que je ne l'aurais cru._

Gronda-t-il d'un air accusateur.

 _-Mais Tate, je suis toujours la même. J'ai juste des ennuis à cause d'une bourde que j'ai pu faire dans le passé… Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer ou de t'abandonner…_

Répondit simplement Lottis.

Tate se tourna alors vers elle, un air grave au visage.

 _-Moi tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu cesses enfin de me faire des cachotteries ! Lottis, je tiens à toi, mais si tu ne me dis rien, comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?! Souviens-toi, nous devions être des partenaires, on devait s'entre aider et se soutenir. C'est ce que tu m'avais dit après nos mésaventures au Casino Rocket !_

Râla Tate.

 _-Très bien... Je vais tout te raconter depuis le début. Mais pour que tu puisses comprendre l'histoire et mes actes, il faut que je te parle en premier temps de la personne par qui tout a commencé : Arthur. Ensuite, je t'expliquerais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Porcius._

Soupira Lottis.

Quelques années plus tôt, alors que Lottis avait perdu tragiquement ses Pokémon suite à une embuscade de la Team Rocket, la jeune fille avait retrouvé ses deux sœurs Adriane et Houria à Vermilava dans le but de se changer les idées. Car elle tombait dans la déprime.

Un nouveau jour se leva, alors que quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Lottis à Hoenn. Le mois de juillet battait son plein et tout le pays fêtait Tanabata, la fête des étoiles.

Le temps était radieux, les goelises volaient très haut dans le ciel et l'océan était particulièrement calme.

Non loin, au large, un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années naviguait à bord d'un très grand voilier avec un petit équipage et des rêves plein la tête. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'Arthur et de sa troupe : la Team Aqua. Ils étaient des pirates libres et fiers qui voyageaient à travers les mers de Hoenn à bord d'un clipper à trois mâts. Le vaisseau digne d'un bateau pirate portait le nom d'AzurVictoria et possédait d'immenses voiles blanches et bleu ciel, ainsi que des canons et une proue identique à une véritable gueule de sharpedo, le Pokémon requin.

Une fois arrivée à Merouville, la Team Aqua trouva un coin boisé un peu à l'écart afin d'y jeter l'encre en toute discrétion. Ils avaient pas mal de choses à faire sur terre, comme refaire le plein de vivres, recruter de nouveaux sbires et éventuellement, piller quelques malheureuses victimes si l'occasion se présentait à eux.

Arthur, leur grand chef, descendit de la longue rambarde en bois de son navire pour poser le pied-à-terre. Il s'agissait d'un homme avec du poil au menton et à la carrure imposante lui permettant de nager pendant des heures avec les Pokémon aquatiques. Il portait d'ailleurs encore sur lui une combinaison de plongée bleue et blanche accompagnée d'une cape dans le dos, car il revenait tout juste d'une expédition sous-marine avec ses compagnons de voyage.

Autour de son cou, se balançait aussi une chaînette en argent : c'était son porte-bonheur. Il avait également sur la tête le bandana de la Team Aqua qui dissimulait à moitié ses fins cheveux noirs en batailles.

L'homme s'étira, puis jeta un regard spartiate aux alentours. Le ciel était si dégagé et bleu que les rayons du soleil en devenaient aveuglants. Ce temps le déprimait, car il aimait la pluie.

Il ronchonna intérieurement : _« Quel temps pourri... »_ Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même devant ce magnifique soleil radieux. Puis, il se tourna vers ses compagnons de route.

 _-Vous tous, compagnons. Allez donc en ville acheter ce que j'vous ai demandé pour notre rafiot. J'vais aller vers les falaises afin d'employer une bonne attaque danse-pluie avec mes Pokémon. Ce temps m'donne de l'urticaire, une bonne saucée ne serait pas du luxe !_

Dit-il dans un rire gras.

Ses compagnons répondirent un _« Oui mon Leader ! »_ très enthousiaste en partant avec hâte vers Merouville. Tous étaient habillés avec des tenues rayées de blanc et de bleu, ainsi que des bandanas typiques de la Team Aqua.

Arthur se dirigea ensuite vers une zone plus sauvage en bord de mer. Là-bas, il pourrait employer une attaque danse-pluie, voir ouragan avec son leviator pour humidifier un peu les environs. Mais une nuée de goelises se rassemblant en haut des falaises l'intrigua tout particulièrement, car les petits volatiles semblaient attirés par quelque chose. Poussé par la curiosité, il décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil et escalada difficilement les parois rocheuses à mains nues.

Seulement, quand il fut arrivé tout en haut après une longue escalade, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une étrange mélodie parvint à ses oreilles : il s'agissait du doux son d'un ocarina, mais l'air était triste, voir même un peu macabre.

Intrigué, il se hissa un grand coup jusqu'en haut afin de poser le pied dans une zone sûre et verdoyante, et trouva immédiatement l'origine de cette chanson : c'était Lottis, qui jouait de l'ocarina assise sur le rebord de la falaise.

La jeune femme était habillée avec un tee-shirt noir tout simple, une veste en ciré rouge et un jean. Ses longs cheveux rouges volaient légèrement dans la brise marine et ses grands yeux bleus regardaient droit devant-elle d'un air vide. Elle contemplait l'océan tout en jouant de l'ocarina et semblait se moquer du risque de tomber en bas. Car il y avait bien en dessous sept ou huit mètres de haut qui promettaient une terrible chute qui la mènerait droit sur une petite plage couverte de galets.

Mais sans ressentir la moindre peur pour sa vie, Lottis agita ses jambes au-dessus du vide au rythme de sa chanson.

Étrangement, des dizaines de goelises sauvages, un poussifeu et un beckipan étaient installés autour et sur elle. L'un d'eux s'était même perché sur son épaule, et tous l'écoutaient jouer de son instrument de musique, l'air charmé.

Elle ne sembla pas voir Arthur arriver vers elle, et continua de jouer d'un air vide sa mélodie.

 _-Jeune fille, vous allez tomber en restant ici._

Dit Arthur d'une voix douce en attrapant avec poigne le ciré de Lottis au niveau du haut du dos. Puis d'un geste, la souleva en l'air avec une grande facilitée afin de l'éloigner du bord car Lottis ne pesait pas vraiment lourd en dépit de ses 1 mètre 60.

La jeune fille lâcha alors son ocarina de la bouche, et jeta un regard en biais sans la moindre expression vers l'homme qui venait de la capturer.

 _-Reposez-moi. J'étais très bien là où j'avais posé mon derrière._

Dit-elle d'une voix incroyablement calme.

Aussitôt après, Arthur lui adressa un regard ahuri avant d'exploser de rire à cause de sa réponse.

 _-Bwahahaha ! On peut dire qu'vous avez le goût du risque. Vous êtes une vraie pirate. J'aime ça. Vous allez v'nir sur mon bateau._

Déclara Arthur dans son rire gras.

 _-Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas._

Répondit Lottis d'un air égal.

 _-Pourquoi ? Vous n'voulez pas vous joindre à la génialissime Team Aqua ? C'est la chance de votre vie, jeune fille !_

Assura Arthur en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-J'ai pour principe de ne pas suivre les hippies accoutrés dans des combinaisons de plongée._

Lâcha Lottis, toujours aussi imperturbable.

Il commença à regarder Lottis dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait engager un combat de regard avec elle afin de la convaincre de le suivre. Mais des grognements sourds et menaçants commencèrent à s'élever tout autour de lui. Arthur lâcha alors Lottis du regard et réalisa que les goelises et le beckipan l'encerclaient. Les Pokémon commençaient même à bouger et s'agiter en poussant des cris improbables, comme s'ils dansaient sur place, les plumes gonflées et l'air prêts à attaquer.

 _-Mais keski font ?_

Marmonna Arthur d'un air réellement intrigué.

D'un coup, le cri d'une autre jeune fille retentit dans son dos. C'était Adriane, qui avait vu que sa sœur était en danger.

 _-Relâchez-la ! Sinon, mon papy va vous mettre une raclée !_

Cria Adriane.

Son grand-père arriva à son tour et semblait lui aussi très inquiet et en colère. Il ne supportait pas que l'on touche à ses petites-filles. Toute la petite famille Asuna était d'ailleurs de passage dans le coin, car ils avaient une course à faire à Merouville.

 _-Laissez ma petite-fille, sale voyou ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire !_

Cria à son tour Monsieur Moore qui avait reconnu le symbole de la Team Aqua sur Arthur.

Le vieil homme envoya en combat son typhlosion afin de protéger Lottis. Il ne chercha d'ailleurs même pas à réfléchir ni à peser le pour et le contre d'un combat, il devait la défendre coûte que coûte. Car ses petites-filles étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

 _-Typhlosion ! Empêche-le de faire du mal à Lottis ! Lance-flamme !_

Ajouta le vieil homme.

Un énorme typhlosion sortit de sa pokéball, il ressemblait à un gros furet noir et jaune, les flammes de sa collerette se déchaînèrent et il s'élança de toutes ses forces vers Arthur en grognant furieusement. Mais l'homme en face de lui avait déjà senti venir le coup, et un imposant aligatueur sortit d'une de ses pokéballs.

 _-Bwahaha ! Je sais qui vous êtes, vieil homme. Vous êtes le champion d'Vermilava pour le badge chaleur et un ancien membre de l'élite des 4 de Hoenn. Vous êtes peut-être un puissant dresseur, mais vous croyez sincèrement pouvoir m'faire peur avec vos Pokémon de feu ? C'est poilant !_

Ria Arthur aux éclats dans un regard hautain.

L'aligatueur cracha une forte attaque aquatique sur le typhlosion qui se retrouva très vite à terre.

 _-Nous la Team Aqua, sommes les meilleurs dresseurs de Pokémon aquatiques d'la région ! Rentre chez toi avec tes Pokémon de feu, papy !_

Cracha Arthur avec mépris alors qu'il tenait encore Lottis fermement d'une main de fer.

Mais le vieil homme devait se rendre à l'évidence, Arthur était bien plus fort que lui. Pris au dépourvu, il s'agenouilla devant lui, la tête contre le sol.

 _-Je m'incline. On vous donnera tout ce que vous voulez, de l'argent si vous le désirez... mais s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de mal à ma petite-fille !_

Implora le grand-père Moore.

Il se sentait impuissant, et était maintenant terriblement inquiet pour Lottis. De plus, l'homme la tenait non loin au-dessus du vide, et le moindre faux geste de sa part pourrait lui être fatal. Car le grand-père Moore ignorait qu'Arthur cherchait bien au contraire à éloigner Lottis du rebord.

 _-Votr'flouze ne m'intéresse pas._

Dit Arthur.

Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur les cheveux rougeoyants d'Adriane. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur ceux de Lottis, puis, sur l'ocarina qu'elle tenait encore à la main et en dernier sur le typhlosion. Il semblait réfléchir et penser à quelque chose.

 _-C'est ta sœur ? Vous avez toutes les cheveux d'un rouge aussi flamboyant dans votr'famille ?_

Demanda alors Arthur d'un air perplexe.

À ces mots, le grand-père Moore sembla se décomposer sur place, comme s'il avait compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion, et fit des signes négatifs de la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux suppliants. Mais Adriane lui répondit :

 _-Je suis sa petite sœur. Et si vous voulez du mal à ma frangine, vous aurez affaire à moi !_

S'écria Adriane en prenant une pose de boxeuse, les poings en avant.

Arthur poussa alors un long rire gras, amusé par la jeune adolescente. Mais Lottis remua un peu, semblant se réveiller enfin.

 _-C'est ma sœur oui, nous sommes quatre sœurs avec des cheveux rouges. Notre maman avait, parait-il, les cheveux rouges elle aussi... Pourquoi ? Vous la connaissiez pour nous poser ce genre de question ?_

Demanda Lottis d'un air grave.

Arthur lui adressa un grand sourire et se lécha les dents, tel un carnassier, avant de reposer délicatement Lottis au sol.

 _-Jeune fille, savez-vous quelle histoire j'lisais autrefois à ma t'ite sœur quand elle était triste ?_

Demanda Arthur d'un air soudainement particulièrement joyeux. Il se redressa comme un piquet, l'air ravi et posa ses poings contre ses hanches.

 _-Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?_

Rétorqua Lottis.

Arthur s'éclaircit alors la gorge avant de réciter son histoire qu'il connaissait par cœur :

 _-''Ne perturbez pas l'harmonie qui règne entre le feu, la glace et la foudre. De crainte que ces titans n'anéantissent le monde dans lequel ils s'affrontent. Même quand le légendaire gardien des abysses s'élèvera pour réprimer la querelle. S'il est seul, son chant échouera et le sort du monde sera entre les mains de l'élu. Ô toi l'élu au cœur pur, rassemble dans tes mains les trésors de cette trinité. Combinés, ils feront revenir les flammes de la renaissance.''_

Le grand-père Moore fixait le Leader d'un air dévasté alors que ses deux petites filles l'écoutaient avec la plus grande des attentions.

 _-C'est une histoire très connue sur les archipels orange, au sud de Johto. Elle parle d'un élu au cœur pur, d'une princesse aux cheveux rouges, de son ocarina et de trois fabuleux trésors. Comme tu peux l'voir, mon premier compagnon fut un kaiminus. Car chui originaire de Johto. Et j'peux en déduire que votre pépé est lui aussi originaire de Johto vu qu'son Pokémon le plus fort est un typhlosion._

Raconta Arthur.

 _-Et alors ? Parce que j'ai les cheveux rouges et un ocarina, j'aurais des liens avec une princesse imaginaire d'un livre pour enfants ?_

Demanda Lottis d'un air dubitatif.

 _-Mais toute cette histoire est vraie, j'vous l'assure ! J'ai déjà vu cette femme aux cheveux rouges avec son Pokémon fabuleux. Et j'en suis certain, vous partagez toutes les deux un lien avec cette légende. Croyez-en mon instinct d'pirate !_

Assura Arthur.

Les yeux de Lottis et d'Adriane semblèrent alors s'illuminer à l'instant même où le mot _« pirate »_ sortit de la bouche du chef de la Team Aqua.

 _-Vous êtes un pirate à la recherche de trésors ? Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas des trafiquants de Pokémon comme la Team Rocket ?_

Questionna soudainement Lottis avec un vif intérêt.

 _-Ho certainement pas, nous respectons et aimons les Pokémon, en particulier les Pokémon marins que nous protégeons au péril d'nos vies ! Nous voyageons à bord de l'AzurVictoria qui est un bateau avec de grandes voiles ! Et nous recherchons le Pokémon légendaire Kyogre, qui est le plus grand trésor de l'océan !_

Dit Arthur d'un air passionné.

 _-C'est génial !_

S'écria Adriane en ouvrant grand la bouche.

 _-Et notre but est d'agrandir les océans pour améliorer les conditions d'vie des Pokémon marins ! On en prend soin également et on les défend contre les braconniers à coups d'canon._

Ajouta Arthur d'un air enchanté.

 _-Des canons ? C'est encore plus génial !_

Dit Adriane en serrant les poings.

 _-On peut devenir des pirates nous aussi alors ?!_

Fit Lottis en regardant en même temps sa sœur qui semblait aussi surexcitée qu'elle par l'idée de devenir un corsaire et grimper sur un voilier.

 _-Bien sûr qu'vous pouvez ! La Team Aqua est une grande famille et nous serions tous ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous !_

Approuva Arthur.

Mais le grand-père Moore attrapa ses deux petites filles pour les tirer en arrière vers lui, et leur parler d'un air grave.

 _-Ne suivez pas cet homme vous deux, il est dangereux ! Les membres de la Team Aqua sont des criminels ! Et ces gens-là vont vous attirer de terribles ennuis si vous vous joignez à eux !_

Dit-il d'un air des plus graves.

Le vieil homme tenta désespérément de les raisonner, en vain. Les deux sœurs Asuna n'écoutaient même plus leur grand-père et se tournèrent d'un air émerveillé devant Arthur, éblouies par son charisme naturel, elles buvaient littéralement ses paroles et écoutaient avec attention les récits de ses aventures en mer.

Le lendemain, le grand-père Moore constata avec beaucoup de peines que ses deux petites-filles ne l'avaient pas écouté, et étaient parties tôt le matin pour rejoindre l'équipage d'Arthur à bord de l'AzurVictoria. Elles étaient parties avec juste un sac à dos sous le bras, Meg et Mag les limagmas et Piou-piou le poussifeu.

Le soir venue, tout l'équipage de la Team Aqua au grand complet fêta avec le plus grand des enthousiasmes l'arrivée des deux sœurs Asuna parmi eux. Ils organisèrent pour l'occasion un véritable banquet où le rhum coula à flots et où la nourriture fut servie à foison. Tout le monde prit place sur le pont du navire qui servait de QG de la Team Aqua, et s'installa autour d'une gigantesque table ronde en bois pour les festivités.

Ils étaient très nombreux, une bonne trentaine puisque toute la Team Aqua était pour le moment au complet sur le navire. Car ils n'étaient encore qu'une toute petite organisation à l'époque où Lottis et Adriane arrivèrent dans leurs rangs.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs torches enflammées illuminaient le navire et les éclairaient pour leur ripaille nocturne. Trois sbires revenaient également des cuisines avec des plateaux bien garnis dans les mains et apportèrent de nombreux plats, ainsi que des boissons à leurs compagnons. Adriane prit place à côté d'une chaise libre en attendant l'arrivée de sa sœur, puis, observa Marco déposer devant eux un plat qui regorgeait de parts de pizzas végétariennes, des onigiri fourrés, des feuilletés de toutes sortes et de nombreux autres plats qui avaient l'air très appétissants.

Adriane se servit en attrapant un bol avant de jeter un regard vers les grands escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur du navire : Arthur venait de faire irruption sur le pont, accompagné de très près par Lottis avec qui il venait de discuter longuement. Pour l'occasion, le Leader s'était chiquement habillé. Bien qu'il avait gardé son bandana bleu sur la tête et son collier, il portait maintenant une chemise et une veste en soie noire sur le dos.

Le regard de Lottis s'illumina en apercevant sa sœur qui mangeait en compagnie de tout l'équipage et s'empressa de la rejoindre.

Le grand chef Arthur prit ensuite place sur un siège en bois imposant et massif à côté d'une ravissante jeune femme visiblement haut gradée, habillée d'une tenue spéciale aux couleurs de la Team Aqua. Elle portait le nom de Sarah, et s'avérait être son Admin. Elle avait des cheveux rouges et bouclés, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi flamboyants que ceux des sœurs Asuna.

Dans son mouvement, le Leader attrapa vite fait un plateau rempli de fruits exotiques et le tendit vers un de ses hommes qui s'empiffrait d'une pizza entière :

 _-Jack, je veux qu'tu manges des fruits aujourd'hui et pas seulement d'la pizza à tout-va… Car tu vas encore tomber malade. C'est compris ?_

Le réprima-t-il d'un air insistant, comme s'il avait été sa mère.

L'homme du nom de Jack, qui se trouvait assis à côté d'Hector, avait encore la bouche pleine. Il possédait une fine mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le nez et avait l'air plutôt maigrichon sous son tee-shirt à rayures. Il émit un sourire un peu gêné à son Leader mais attrapa une banane et des litchis pour les poser à côté de lui.

L'instant suivant, Arthur jeta un regard circulaire sur tous ses compagnons autour de lui, puis se leva avec un verre à la main pour ouvrir les festivités dans un sourire radieux.

 _-Les clampins, j'tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à nos deux nouvelles et adorables recrues ! Lottis Asuna et sa frangine Adriane Asuna ! Bienvenues dans notr'belle famille qu'est la Team Aqua !_

S'écria Arthur en tendant un de ses bras en avant.

 _« Bienvenues parmi nous au sein de la Team Aqua ! »_ S'écrièrent en cœur tous les sbires autour de la table en levant leurs verres.

 _-Bien. J'aimerais maintenant vous faire un cadeau spécial les filles, pour officialiser votre venue parmi nous. Car vous êtes à mes yeux des compagnons d'route d'une grande valeur, nous allons pouvoir pecho Kyogre grâce à vos dons, j'en suis certain._

Déclara ensuite Arthur en reprenant tout son sérieux. Il se pencha ensuite sur un plateau et attrapa un onigaraizu, un sandwich de riz qui débordait de salades, de tomates, de concombres, de carottes et d'une sauce à la consistance douteuse avant de mordre un grand coup dedans.

 _-Un cadeau ? Vraiment ? C'est génial !_

S'écria Adriane en serrant les poings d'un air enjoué.

Mais Arthur lui adressa une moue un peu triste tout en avalant son repas.

 _-Oui enfin... Contrairement à ta sœur qui est déjà grande, toi, tu es encore un peu jeune, Adriane. Je te ferais ton cadeau dans quelques années, et si tu souhaites toujours le recevoir bien sûr. C'est un rite de passage difficile, et il est un peu brutal, même pour une ado._

Dit Arthur d'un air désolé sous l'air un peu déçu d'Adriane.

 _-Ché quoi votre cadeau ?_

Demanda alors Lottis d'un air intrigué et méfiant, fronçant les sourcils en le dévisageant tout en mangeant un onigiri et en s'en mettant partout autour de la bouche. Son poussifeu Piou-piou était d'ailleurs sorti de sa pokéball et picorait des miettes de pain qui traînaient sur la table, l'air imperméable à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Arthur esquissa alors un long sourire pour lui répondre :

 _-Tu seras honorée par les couleurs de la Team Aqua. Seuls les membres de hauts rangs parmi notre organisation reçoivent cet honneur. Et tu vas recevoir cet honneur Lottis. Ce soir même._

Lottis semblait ne pas comprendre, mais elle sentait des regards de jalousies mélangés à de l'admiration peser un peu sur elle. Car toutes les attentions étaient maintenant rivées sur elle.

 _-Et... Je dois faire quoi... ?_

Demanda Lottis en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Nous allons te tatouer le dos._

Déclara Arthur alors que Sarah attrapait ses mains pour l'aider à essuyer la sauce qu'il avait sur les doigts.

.

 **Chapitre 133 : L'irezumi aux ailes de feu.**

Sur la route 111 en direction de Lavandia, Lottis racontait encore son histoire à Tate qui l'écoutait avec attention. Elle venait de lui expliquer sa rencontre avec Arthur, mais cela ne répondait pas encore à toutes ses questions.

 _-Et donc... C'est là qu'ils t'ont posé un tatouage sur tout le dos ?_

Demanda Tate en soulevant un sourcil perplexe.

 _-Oui. Je l'ai eu le soir même de mon arrivée…_

Admit Lottis.

Tate émit une grimace désapprobatrice devant ce que lui racontait Lottis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été aussi insouciante.

 _-Et toi, tu t'es fait bêtement tatouer par une organisation que tu ne connaissais que depuis 24 heures, et ça ne t'a pas dérangé le moins du monde ? Et tu ne t'es pas non plus posé de questions alors qu'ils réservent ce genre de tatouages seulement qu'aux hauts grades ?_

Râla-t-il.

 _-Tu ne peux pas comprendre les sentiments que j'ai pour Arthur. Il me comprend et moi je le comprends. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait ce tatouage._

Dit Lottis en reprenant son récit :

 _-Un tatouage ?!_

Sursauta Lottis d'une voix intimidée.

Sarah, qui était assise près du Leader, se pencha vers elle dans un sourire tout en prenant la parole :

 _-Mais ce ne sera pas un simple tatouage : nous parlons là d'un irezumi. Il partira du haut des épaules, s'étendra jusqu'en bas des fesses et recouvrira intégralement ton dos, comme le veut la coutume._

 _-T... Tout le dos... ?_

Baragouina Lottis en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Elle sembla alors pâlir sur place, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, alors qu'Adriane, à côté, cessa immédiatement de sourire.

 _-C'est un véritable honneur que l'on te fait. Les membres de la Team Aqua avec un tel tatouage se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Seuls les membres en qui Arthur porte une confiance aveugle peuvent recevoir un irezumi._

Précisa Sarah.

Tout le monde se mit alors à chuchoter d'un air intrigué, tout en dévisageant la pauvre Lottis. Eux aussi visiblement, ne s'attendaient pas à un tel tatouage qui était normalement réservé aux plus hauts grades.

Devant l'air terrifié et terrorisé que prenait Lottis, Arthur se leva de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur alors qu'elle était encore assise à table. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains qui étaient encore pleines de sauces et positionna son front contre le sien pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 _-Tu m'as raconté tout à l'heure que des hommes d'la Team Rocket t'avaient tendu une embuscade à Kanto. Que l'un d'eux était ton ami autrefois et qu'il t'a trahi. Qu'ils ont tué ton dracaufeu et volé ton pikachu._

Dit-il d'une voix lente et bien audible.

Lottis ravala sa salive, ses yeux s'étaient brouillés et mouillés par le chagrin. Le simple fait d'y repenser lui serrait encore le cœur dans une douleur épouvantable.

 _-Pense à eux. Pense à ce que l'on t'a fait. À ce que l'on a fait à tes Pokémon. Ce soir, pense juste à cette douleur-là. Et demain. J'te fais la promesse qu'on retrouvera cet homme, et qu'on le jugera ici sur ce rafiot. Parce que t'es à présent un membre de la Team Aqua, et qu'tu fais partie de notre famille. Nous allons te rendre justice. Nous allons te venger de la Team Rocket._

Dit Arthur dans une promesse.

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de tels mots jusque-là. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père. Mais si elle en avait eu un, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise ce genre de chose. Et ça, bien évidemment, Arthur l'avait compris du premier coup d'œil en la voyant. Bien qu'Adriane soit plus jeune, elle n'en était pas moins la plus forte des deux sœurs et elle aurait très facilement refusé son tatouage. Mais Lottis elle, était fragile et manipulable et recherchait désespérément une figure bienveillante et protectrice pour l'aider à se rassurer et se remettre de son traumatisme. C'est pourquoi Arthur avait porté de préférence son choix sur l'aînée pour se l'approprier.

Lottis ravala ses larmes, et lui lança un regard décidé.

 _-Très bien mon Leader. Je vais le faire. Je vais faire ce tatouage._

Accepta Lottis.

Matthieu, le second Admin de la Team Aqua, se mit alors à applaudir, suivi par les applaudissements du reste de l'organisation, empêchant Adriane d'une quelconque tentative pour dissuader sa sœur de le faire.

 _-Géniale ma Lottis ! Crois-moi, si mon frère chéri t'offre un irezumi dès ton arrivée, c'est qu'il t'adore déjà !_

S'écria Matthieu bruyamment en souriant de toutes ses dents. Comme Arthur, Matthieu était lui aussi un homme à la carrure impressionnante de marin. En revanche, il avait une peau très blanche, des cheveux roux coiffés en une courte queue-de-cheval derrière la tête, une belle bedaine et faisait presque deux têtes de haut de plus que son Leader. Il avait littéralement l'air d'un titan aux bras tatoués de symboles tribaux représentant des léviators. Car il possédait lui aussi un irezumi qui partait sous sa veste en jean sans manches qu'il gardait toujours grande ouverte.

Les festivités continuèrent ensuite une petite heure parmi les sbires de la Team Aqua, et chacun discuta avec les sœurs pour faire plus ample connaissance, tout en leur parlant de l'organisation. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur se tourna à nouveau vers Lottis et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il avait patiemment attendu qu'elle finisse ses onigiris fourrés à la prune salée pour pouvoir lui parler à nouveau de son tatouage :

 _-Bien. Il est l'heure pour toi d'recevoir ton irezumi. Va dans ma piaule, Sarah va t'y guider et te préparer._

 _-Et… Ça sera long à réaliser ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Plutôt, oui. Un tatouage comme le tien me prendra aux minimums quinze heures de boulot... Enfin... Seulement pour l'encrage. Et je n'suis même pas sûr d'avoir fini d'ici demain midi._

Répondit Arthur très sincèrement.

 _-Ho... Je vois._

Dit Lottis. C'était visiblement Arthur en personne qui allait la tatouer, ce qui ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'AzurVictoria, Lottis ne se sentit pas très à l'aise en suivant l'Admin Sarah. Elle espérait que sa petite sœur ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle tandis qu'elle marchait le long d'un grand couloir sombre. Le plancher sous ses pieds craquait et des torches disposées le long des murs éclairaient les environs d'un air lugubre.

Piou-Piou le poussifeu, quant à lui, était toujours hors de sa pokéball, et courait en suivant Lottis de très près, manquant de se faire marcher dessus à plusieurs reprises à force de se coller contre ses chaussures. Mais Lottis ne le voyait pas, car elle commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions. Dont une en particulier : est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Elle ne savait même pas quel genre de tatouage ils allaient lui faire. Son ventre s'en tordait d'inquiétudes devant la peur du regret. Elle reporta alors son regard sur son petit Pokémon en forme de poussin qui la fixait avec insistance, et chercha à se donner du courage en lui adressant un léger sourire.

D'un coup, Sarah s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés devant une imposante porte en bois peinte en bleue.

 _-C'est ici. C'est la cabine du capitaine._

Dit Sarah.

 _-Et... Je vais me faire tatouer là-dedans ? Vous n'avez pas d'endroits plus... ''adaptés'' ?_

Questionna Lottis qui trouvait le lieu plus qu'étrange, voiresuspicieux pour se faire tatouer.

 _-Non, nous n'avons pas mieux que la cabine du capitaine, car nous ne possédons pas encore d'infirmerie. Aller, entre maintenant._

Répondit simplement Sarah.

Lottis tourna la poignée en bois de la porte et pénétra dans une grande pièce circulaire éclairée elle aussi par des torches en feu. C'était la fameuse cabine d'Arthur.

Lottis jeta un regard rapide autour d'elle et trouva la pièce très jolie. Derrière un énorme bureau en bois rempli de paperasses en tous genres se trouvaient de très larges et grandes fenêtres qui devaient très probablement illuminer la pièce en journée. La magnifique maquette d'un grand voilier était d'ailleurs délicatement posée sur le rebord.

Sarah s'empressa d'entrer derrière Lottis et Piou-Piou, retira vite fait tout ce qui traînait sur le bureau pour le dégager complètement et tira les rideaux devant les fenêtres pour les fermer.

Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Lottis se posèrent sur un globe représentant une carte ancienne et jaunie du monde. Il était d'une taille très imposante et se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, alors qu'un lit était discrètement disposé dans un coin derrière un paravent. Les murs et le sol constitués de planches de bois donnaient du charme à cette chambre et l'ambiance avait tout d'un bateau pirate puisque des cordages emmêlés à un faux squelette en bois de sharpedo tombaient du plafond et qu'une énorme encre décorait un des murs.

Sarah se tourna ensuite vers Lottis.

 _-Bien, tu vas pouvoir te dénuder, je vais aller chercher de quoi nettoyer et désinfecter ton dos avant l'opération. Arthur ne va pas tarder à arriver avec le matériel nécessaire pour ton tatouage._

Lui dit Sarah d'une voix douce.

 _-Me... Dénuder ?_

Balbutia Lottis en rougissant subitement d'un air gêné.

Bien qu'elle n'avait habituellement pas beaucoup de pudeurs avec ses sœurs, le fait de se dénuder devant Sarah et Arthur la mettait tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il le fallait pour son tatouage.

 _-Bien sûr. Nous devons te tatouer tout le dos. Il faudra donc que tu te déshabilles complètement. Mais ne sois pas gênés, le capitaine a l'habitude de faire ça. Il a déjà tatoué de nombreux marins dans sa jeunesse à l'époque où il appartenait à une autre organisation._

Assura Sarah d'un ton bienveillant. Étant tout de même soucieuse devant la timidité de Lottis, Sarah récupéra une serviette blanche qui était disposée dans une des nombreuses armoires de la pièce afin qu'elle puisse se cacher en dessous. Puis, après un rapide et dernier coup d'œil dans la pièce, la jeune Admin fit demi-tour pour sortir par la porte derrière elle.

Lottis attrapa le linge, ravala maladroitement sa salive en regardant Piou-Piou, et après un instant à réfléchir, alla se placer prudemment derrière le paravent afin de retirer tous ses habits un à un tout en continuant de rougir honteusement.

Piou-Piou sauta sur le lit à côté d'elle et la regarda de façon hébétée, semblant chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

 _-Quoi ?_

Lâcha Lottis à Piou-Piou qui la dévisageait sans expression.

 _« Pouik ! »_

Le petit poussifeu venait de larguer une bombe de fiente dans le lit d'Arthur.

 _-Nan, mais Piou-Piou !_

Râla Lottis alors qu'elle venait de retirer sa culotte qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains.

 _-Pas ici ! Tu sais que c'est dehors qu'il faut faire ça !_

Ajouta-t-elle en le rappelant dans sa pokéball.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Sarah, qui était de retour en compagnie d'Arthur. L'une tenait dans ses bras une bassine d'eau savonneuse avec du linge propre, et l'autre, une grande malle en bambou.

 _-Tu vas pouvoir nous rejoindre._

Dit Sarah.

Lottis semblait très intimidée, mais elle se montra finalement en sortant de derrière le paravent et s'avança vers eux en regardant timidement le sol, cachant maladroitement sous un linge certaines zones intimes de son corps. Elle continuait à rougir et ne savait plus où se mettre.

 _-Je suis désolée..._

Commença Lottis d'une toute petite voix.

 _-Désolé de quoi ? T'as changé d'avis pour ton tatouage ?_

Questionna Arthur en soulevant un sourcil, l'air un peu déçu.

Sarah sourit, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour lui répondre :

 _-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Peu de sbires arrivent à sauter le pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle Arthur a une aussi grande confiance envers les porteurs d'irezumi. Il faut beaucoup de volonté et un dévouement immense envers notre Leader pour passer cette épreuve._

Acquiesça Sarah afin de la rassurer.

 _-Non, je veux toujours le faire. Mais, c'est que... Mon Piou-Piou a fait caca dans votre lit..._

Fit Lottis d'un air grave.

Arthur se mit alors à exploser de rire à en avoir mal au ventre.

Pendant que Sarah se débarrassait du drap que le poussifeu avait souillé, Arthur, lui, déposa sa malle en bambou sur le bureau et l'ouvrit soigneusement pour préparer ses outils. Lottis jeta un regard un peu inquiet vers le contenu, mais elle voyait surtout des poches remplis de pigments de couleur et de bâtonnets en bambous.

 _-Quand Sarah aura fini de désinfecter ton dos, tu pourras aller t'allonger sur le billard. Et essaye de t'détendre pendant que j'prépare le peigne et les dents de sharpedo._

Dit Arthur d'une voix douce.

 _-Des dents de sharpedo ? Pour un tatouage ?_

Bredouilla Lottis d'une voix confuse.

 _-Oui, vois-tu, nous n'faisons que des tatouages traditionnels à l'encre de charbon ici. Pour ça, je m'aide d'un manche en bois appelé « peigne » et je fixe à son bout une dent d'sharpedo en guise d'aiguille. Ensuite, je trempe la dent d'sharpedo dans une encre à base de charbon d'noix diluée dans de l'huile et j'introduis la dent sous ta peau pour réaliser le tatouage._

Expliqua Arthur à Lottis en lui montrant une longue dent de sharpedo sculptée à la main en une longue aiguille très fine et pointue. Elle était à l'origine semblable à une dent de requin puisque sharpedo était un Pokémon eau semblable à cet animal.

Peu après, Sarah s'occupa de désinfecter le dos de Lottis en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait rattachée à la pièce avant de la ramener auprès d'Arthur.

Le Leader lâcha sa malle dès leur retour et incita Lottis à se tourner pour regarder son dos en soulevant ses longs cheveux rouges pour le dégager complètement. Le Leader détailla ensuite longuement avec le doigt les courbes de son corps,un air pensif au visage, puis attrapa un pinceau qu'il trempa dans la bassine d'eau, et, d'un geste assuré, prit de la peinture noire dans un petit pot qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Il passa le pinceau dans son dos : il dessinait un premier brouillon avant de graver son véritable dessin dans sa peau.

 _-Je sais déjà quel tatouage j'vais te faire, tu vas dev'nir mon nouveau chef-d'œuvre._

Dit Arthur qui dessinait sur son corps, passant le bout du pinceau de ses épaules jusqu'à ses fesses. Il semblait très inspiré et réalisa son œuvre en un quart d'heure.

 _-J'vais t'faire un sulfura. Comme celui des contes des archipels orange._

Déclara Arthur.

 _-Un sulfura ? Mais... Ce n'est pas un Pokémon très représentatif de la Team Aqua..._

S'étonna Lottis, songeuse.

 _-Le folklore raconte que Sulfura est consumé par le feu pour ensuite renaître dans un volcan. Il apporte aussi l'printemps précocement avec ses ailes en flammes. Le symbolisme de sulfura est_ _la renaissance et l'triomphe._

Répondit Arthur qui gribouillait toujours dans son dos. Mais cela ne répondait pas vraiment à la question de Lottis.

 _-Un Pokémon qui renaît de ses cendres... Ce n'est pas plutôt la description d'un Ho-Oh ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Ho-Oh et sulfura sont deux Pokémon similaires aux pouvoirs de résurrection, car ils sont tous les deux capables de renaître de leurs cendres. Ils sont un symbole de renaissance et c'est le symbole qu'tu porteras pour nous, Lottis. Voilà pourquoi tu porteras ce tatouage._

Admit Arthur.

Une fois le croquis du dessin fini et l'encre prête, Arthur remercia Sarah pour son aide et la raccompagna à la porte. À présent, il n'avait plus besoin de son assistance pour créer l'irezumi de sa nouvelle recrue.

Puis, une fois l'Admin partie, Arthur incita Lottis à s'allonger sur le ventre dans le lit. Il allait pouvoir pratiquer l'incision dans son dos pour réaliser le tatouage.

 _-Bon, on va pouvoir commencer._

Lui dit Arthur d'une voix douce en détaillant son dos et les lignes de son corps.

Il attrapa le peigne en bois sur lequel il avait attaché une dent de sharpedo et trempa la pointe dans l'encre. Il posa ensuite le bout de la dent sur son dos et prit un petit bâton en bambou dans l'autre main.

 _-Essaye de ne pas bouger._

Fit-il en se penchant sur elle.

Il plaça la dent sur le brouillon des lignes qu'il avait peintes quelques minutes plus tôt sur sa peau et se concentra. Le second bâton de bambou lui servit de maillet avec lequel il allait donner des petits coups sur la dent de sharpedo afin de faire une incision et faire pénétrer l'encre.

Dans un geste très précis, il donna les premiers coups, de la même manière que s'il avait cherché à planter un clou dans un mur.

En sentant la subite sensation déchirante lui traverser la peau, la réaction de Lottis ne se fit pas attendre :

 _-Argh ! La douleur est horrible, c'est quoi cette méthode de barbare à coups de burin ?! Vous me prenez pour un morceau de caillou ?_

S'écria Lottis en se retournant. Elle s'était ''réveillée'' brutalement à cause de la vive douleur.

 _-C'est normal, Lottis. C'est un tatouage traditionnel. Les hommes s'tatouent d'cette façon depuis la nuit des temps. Il faut une volonté en acier pour passer cette épreuve._

Répondit Arthur d'une voix désolée.

Mais Lottis continuait de le fixer dans les yeux d'un air fâché sans dire un mot. Arthur reposa alors la dent de sharpedo sur la table basse. Il se leva, et déboutonna sa chemise noire avec l'intention de l'enlever. Lottis resta silencieuse, et l'observa la retirer d'un air dubitatif.

D'un coup, Arthur se tourna pour lui montrer son dos nu : un sharpedo dans un style tribal sortant de vagues en furies et accompagné d'étoiles filantes avait été tatoué sur tout son dos, des épaules jusqu'en dessous de son pantalon. Des marques tatouées à l'encre noire semblable à des vagues partaient même sur son bras gauche en passant par l'épaule et s'arrêtaient un peu avant son coude. Il était coloré de noir, de bleu, de rouge et de blanc.

 _-Tu vois. Moi aussi j'ai passé cette épreuve._

Dit-il d'une voix très calme.

.

 **Chapitre 134 : L'amour gravé dans la peau.**

 _-Votre irezumi, pourquoi représente-t-il un sharpedo ?_

Questionna Lottis qui était à demi bouche bée devant l'incroyable dessin qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle en était admirative.

 _-C'est parce qu'il représente les valeurs pour lesquels je me bats._

Répondit Arthur qui accepta de raconter son passé à Lottis afin de lui expliquer pourquoi ce sharpedo était si important à ses yeux.

Tout avait commencé alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans et qu'il n'était encore haut que comme trois pommes. À l'époque, il était vraiment méconnaissable et plutôt maigrichon sous un yukata bleu avec le crâne rasé et possédait deux Pokémon qui voyageaient à ses côtés : un kaiminus qu'il avait reçu comme starter lors de son septième anniversaire et un togepi qui l'avait suivi lors d'une escale sur une petite île.

Le jour où Arthur avait reçu son kaiminus, il avait pris une grande décision : il allait quitter ses parents qui vivaient sur une des îles des archipels orange et partir en voyage avec son Pokémon afin de découvrir la mer et ses trésors. Déjà à l'époque, il se sentait l'âme d'un marin, mais pas seulement, il savait également que des braconniers s'en prenaient régulièrement aux Pokémon sauvages sur des îles reculées et avait à présent comme objectif de les défendre et les protéger. C'était devenu le grand but de sa vie et son rêve : devenir le protecteur des mers.

Seulement, Arthur n'était pas seul pour son voyage, car il avait aussi une petite sœur d'à peine deux ans de moins que lui. La petite fille du nom d'Ajisai avait des yeux bleus lagons assortis à sa robe et des cheveux noirs fins et lisses lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des épaules. Sans trop réaliser à quels points ils étaient insouciants, elle et son frère prirent la mer ensemble et en oublièrent même qu'ils avaient des parents, car les Pokémon marins qui veillaient sur eux lors de leurs voyages en mer étaient devenus leur nouvelle famille.

Pour naviguer, le frère et la sœur se servaient d'une petite chaloupe avec une seule grande voile qui leur permettait de voguer avec les vents. Mais ce jour-là, leur petit voilier ne les conduirait plus jamais nulle part. Car Arthur était allongé à même sur le sable, blessé à regarder son petit navire brûler sous ses yeux. Il venait de se faire sauvagement harponner par des criminels et son sauveur venait de se faire capturer par ces vauriens en lui sauvant la vie : il s'agissait d'un sharpedo d'une taille impressionnante et Arthur se sentait mal de ne pas avoir pu l'aider à son tour.

Sa seule consolation devant cette terrible capture était que sa sœur Ajisai allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas été blessée grâce à sharpedo. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Arthur, car le pauvre garçon venait de se faire agresser par des braconniers. Ces hommes désiraient arracher de nombreux Pokémon marins de leur milieu naturel pour les revendre au prix fort, et Arthur avait eu l'audace de s'opposer à eux pour les libérer et les sauver de leurs griffes.

Le petit garçon ne put retenir plus longtemps des larmes devant sa sœur. _« Je n'ai pas réussi à tous les sauver ! »_ pensa-t-il en pleurant le sharpedo qui était à présent entre les griffes de ces hommes.

La nuit tomba très vite et Arthur était seul avec Ajisai, le togepi et son kaiminus sur une petite île déserte perdue au fin fond des îles orange. Sa petite sœur le regardait d'un air désemparé, elle ne savait pas comment lui venir en aide.

Arthur, qui était à présent incapable de se lever, contempla les astres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue au-dessus de sa tête. La Voie lactée parcourait la voûte céleste, telle une rivière de diamants. C'était une douce nuit de juillet, et toutes les régions avoisinantes s'apprêtaient à fêter Tanabata, la fête annuelle des étoiles.

Au bout d'un moment, à force de scruter le ciel, il remarqua une douce lumière d'or jaillir des étoiles. Il s'agissait d'une étoile plus belle que toutes les autres, c'était une étoile filante qui fusait à toute vitesse vers la direction de la région d'Hoenn.

Arthur savait que dans les contes pour enfants, il fallait faire un vœu quand une étoile filante apparaissait devant soi, qu'il s'agissait peut-être du Pokémon Jirachi et qu'il exaucerait son vœu. Arthur ferma alors ses yeux, appela Jirachi et pria très fort. Il désirait voir la princesse aux cheveux rouges des contes de son livre préféré. Il espérait qu'elle vienne prendre soin de sa sœur sur le dos de son Oiseau de feu avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent définitivement afin que celle-ci ne reste pas livrée à elle-même.

Après une prière, le petit garçon rouvrit ses yeux noirs et scruta la plage déserte sur laquelle il était étendu, mais il constata avec déception qu'il n'y avait personne dans la nuit noire mise à part Ajisai, togepi et kaiminus.

 _« Je ne suis qu'un idiot »_ pensa-t-il. Comment pouvait-il bêtement croire à toutes ces chimères ?

Après quelques sanglots, Ajisai se pencha vers son frère pour l'enlacer et le rassurer :

 _-Grand frère, et si on chantait ta berceuse ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et se mit à fredonner tout doucement l'air de la comptine _''Row row your boat''_ à sa petite sœur.

Après quelques minutes passées à bercer la petite avec sa douce chanson, une voix cristalline dans son dos l'interrompit :

 _-J'ai entendu ton vœu. Je l'inscrirais sur un de mes Tanzakus._

Arthur tenta de bouger la tête, et remarqua un étrange et petit pokémon jaune et blanc positionné à quelques mètres de lui. Il flottait dans les airs et parlait par télépathie. C'était Jirachi, et le cœur pur ainsi que la chanson du jeune garçon l'avait attiré jusqu'ici.

L'instant suivant, le Pokémon s'était mystérieusement volatilisé, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Arthur voulut se lever, mais il en était incapable à cause de son état.

Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue eut raison de lui, et le petit garçon s'endormit lourdement. Mais une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, et il sentit les bras tendres d'une femme le prendre contre elle, le relevant doucement en le serrant dans ses bras.

Arthur pensa à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un rêve. Mais quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il découvrit alors une femme magnifique semblable à une geisha aux longs cheveux rouges flamboyants identiques à celle de son livre pour enfants. Mais elle était réelle, et avait même son fameux ocarina accroché à la ceinture de sa robe.

Elle était assise contre lui et Ajisai, et elle le berçait et le rassurait alors qu'un incroyable Oiseau de feu se tenait près d'elle et réchauffait l'air avec ses flammes.

Elle possédait des yeux d'un bleu aussi profonds que l'océan derrière un visage très blanc et portait sur le dos un kimono jaune et rouge aux couleurs d'un sulfura jusqu'aux manches de son vêtement qui ressemblaient littéralement aux ailes d'un phœnix.

 _-Vous êtes la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants ? Jirachi a entendu mes appels ? Vous allez prendre soin de ma sœur ?_

Demanda Arthur dans une expression de bonheur.

 _-Je m'appelle Azur, et je voyage à travers le monde avec mon meilleur ami Sulfura._

Répondit simplement la jeune femme d'une voix douce dans un sourire.

Devant l'état catastrophique du petit Arthur, Azur décida d'examiner de plus près la blessure profonde qu'il avait au dos. Et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

L'Oiseau de feu se pencha alors sur lui, et se laissa pleurer afin que ses larmes roulent en petites perles d'eau le long de sa joue pour aller ensuite s'écraser sur sa blessure. L'effet fut rapide, et elle se referma très vite, comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

 _-Les larmes des Pokémon peuvent parfois faire des miracles._

Dit Azur en aidant Arthur à se relever. En voyant que son frère allait mieux, Ajisai se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer de soulagement. Le garçon voulut ensuite remercier Azur, mais la mystérieuse femme remontait déjà sur le dos de son Pokémon fabuleux afin de le chevaucher et repartir.

 _-Vous repartez déjà ?_

Bafouilla le petit de tristesse.

 _-Je ne peux pas rester, j'en suis navré. Mon ami et moi avons encore un long voyage pour Hoenn à finir, et nous devons nous rendre au volcan avant le lever du jour._

Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix désolée.

 _-Pouvez-vous au moins prendre ma sœur avec vous... ? Elle est si petite, ce n'est pas une vie pour elle, je m'en rends compte que trop tard... Mais s'il vous plaît, donnez-lui la chance d'avoir une vie moins dangereuse que celle-ci ! Je continuerais mon voyage seul afin de réaliser mon rêve : devenir le protecteur des mers._

Implora Arthur. Azur accepta sa requête et prit la petite avec elle sur le dos de sulfura avant de se pencher vers Arthur :

 _-C'est entendu, je conduirais ta petite sœur en lieu sûr à Hoenn. Un jour, tu pourras la retrouver là-bas._

Dit-elle alors que la petite Ajisai éclatait en sanglots devant les séparations.

Après réflexion, Arthur tendit aussi le togepi à la jeune femme.

 _-Prenez-le-lui aussi. Il pourra veiller sur elle._

Demanda Arthur d'une voix insistante.

Azur accepta sa nouvelle requête et déposa le petit togepi dans les bras de sa sœur. Puis, elle lui adressa une dernière recommandation avant de partir :

 _-Écoute-moi Arthur, n'oublie jamais_ qui tu es, ni ce pour quoi tu te bats. _Ne cesse jamais ton combat. Un jour, tu deviendras une personne forte et fière, et j'en suis certaine, tu parviendras à rendre ce monde meilleur si tu y crois. Mais à présent, il est temps de faire nos adieux._

Dit la jeune femme dans un doux sourire qu'Arthur lui rendit, touché par ces paroles.

L'instant suivant, elle, Ajisai, togepi et son sulfura étaient repartis dans un battement d'ailes et disparurent dans la nuit. Arthur ne garda qu'en simple souvenir de cette nuit une mystérieuse photo où il se retrouvait en compagnie de sa sœur et Jirachi.

Devant cette histoire à peine croyable, mais visiblement vraie en vue de la passion avec laquelle il la racontait, Lottis écarquilla les yeux d'émotions. Elle se rappela du dernier geste de son Flammi. Tout comme sharpedo, il avait fait barrage de son corps pour la protéger, se sacrifiant lui aussi au passage pour la protéger.

 _-C'est pour ça qu'depuis, je dédie ma vie à la mer et aux Pokémon marins. Et j'ferais tout pour les protéger et améliorer leur vie. Quitte à m'sacrifier. Et mon irezumi est là pour me l'rappeler._

Relata Arthur avec la plus grande des passions.

Lottis regarda le sol d'un air triste, elle repensait maintenant à ses Pokémon. Et à vrai dire, elle y pensait en permanence. Ça la bouffait, ça la tuait. Elle n'en voyait même plus qu'elle était en vie tellement elle se sentait vide et mal. Car elle avait tout simplement perdu goût à la vie depuis qu'on lui avait arraché ses deux Pokémon qu'elle aimait tant, et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle s'était aveuglément enrôlé dans la Team Aqua : elle cherchait désespérément de l'aide.

Arthur arriva à sa hauteur, et attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 _-Tout n'est pas mort, Lottis. Tu es encore en vie. C'est pour ça qu'tu souffres. Et même les macchabées peuvent rev'nir à la vie, t'sais. Lis des récits archéologiques des anciens, et tu l'verras : « Après la mort, l'âme se changera en ombre. Et l'ombre reviendra à la vie. » Et ce soir, je vais te faire revenir chez les vivants sous les dents d'mon sharpedo._

Durant près de quinze heures, Arthur cita tous les récits archéologiques des anciens qu'il connaissait par cœur et en même temps, réalisa son irezumi. Mais Lottis ne sentait plus la douleur, car elle n'entendait plus que les incroyables histoires qu'il lui contait. Il l'avait changée et fait revenir à la vie : elle souhaitait à présent devenir archéologue pour la Team Aqua, et en apprendre plus sur les récits des anciens.

Elle qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, était revenue à la vie grâce à Arthur.

Lottis se stoppa dans son histoire pour regarder Tate dans un regard un peu triste à travers les barreaux de sa prison. Visiblement, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

 _-Depuis ce jour, Arthur compte beaucoup pour moi et mon tatouage représente lui aussi beaucoup à mes yeux, parce que c'est lui qui me l'a fait à une période où j'allais mal et où j'avais besoin d'une main tendue. Mon Leader est devenu très cher à mon cœur, et il a ensuite tenu parole et a attrapé et puni le sbire de la Team Rocket qui était responsable de la mort de mon Flammi. Il m'a aussi offert de nombreux cadeaux, dont mon kimono rouge brodé avec des poissons japonais pour me récompenser de mon courage en faisant mon irezumi._

Expliqua Lottis.

 _-C'est n'importe quoi. Je te trouve irresponsable et cet homme a l'air dangereux pour avoir abusé de ta fragilité !_

Grogna Tate en resserrant ses poings.

 _-Arthur est le Leader d'une organisation de yakuzas, Tate. Il faut que tu gardes en tête qu'il n'est pas une personne comme une autre à cause de ses positions. Ses façons de faire sont impressionnantes et peuvent te paraître brutales, mais sache qu'il ne fait pas toujours les choses par plaisir : il le fait pour le bien de son organisation. Cet irezumi qu'il m'a offert était un cadeau de sa part pour m'offrir son entière confiance ainsi que des privilèges que de nombreux sbires ne possèdent pas. En possédant ce tatouage, j'allais devenir quelqu'un d'important pour lui, mais aussi pour son organisation. Je sais que tu penses qu'Arthur est probablement une mauvaise personne, mais crois-moi, il est quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a sauvé en m'aidant à aller de l'avant et il a prit grand soin de moi alors que ma sœur aîné Aidana n'avait jamais rien fait pour m'aider. Et même si cela te paraît fou, je suis heureuse d'avoir eu ce tatouage et d'avoir eu le droit à une place dans son cœur._

Expliqua Lottis.

 _-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui après tout ce temps si tu l'aimes tellement ?_

S'emporta Tate.

 _-J'ai dû fuir... Parce que j'ai fait une terrible bêtise..._

 _-Quelle bêtise ?_

 _-Si je suis retournée à Kanto et que j'ai passé des mois à parcourir les sites archéologiques, c'était pour lui. Pour me rattraper de mon erreur dans l'espoir de me racheter si je lui dégotais une relique intéressante. J'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable et j'avais trop honte pour le dire à Arthur, de peur de voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux._

Expliqua Lottis d'une voix basse et nouée.

 _-Attends… T'es en train de me dire que tu as passé presque une année seule à faire des fouilles dans tout Kanto juste pour cet homme ? Ce n'était même pas pour toi que tu faisais ces recherches ?_

S'étonna Tate dans une expression sidérée.

 _-Oui. Je cherchais un objet précieux pour rattraper ma bêtise, pour qu'il puisse réaliser son projet. Car j'avais trop mal au cœur de le voir laisser tomber. Ça comptait tellement à ses yeux, et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui._

Acquiesça Lottis.

 _-Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu l'aimes à ce point ?_

Ragea Tate de jalousie.

 _-Il m'a fait découvrir son monde, il m'a tendu la main et il m'a appris à vivre à nouveau._

Expliqua Lottis en repensant à un doux souvenir.

C'était le jour où elle avait appris à ne plus avoir peur de l'eau et où elle avait appris à aimer l'océan comme Arthur pouvait l'aimer.

Tout c'était passé le soir après ce qui aurait dû être sa toute première journée d'expédition sous-marine. Ce jour-là, Lottis aurait dû partir plonger avec ses camarades de la Team Aqua, mais elle avait raté l'expédition à cause de Porcius qui avait volontairement réveillé en elle une peur terrible de l'eau. Du coup, elle s'était retrouvée à rester sur le pont au lieu d'aller s'amuser avec ses compagnons de voyage.

Depuis que les sbires étaient revenus de la plongée, le temps s'était gâté et la pluie tombait tout doucement sur le navire qui tanguait et s'agitait au rythme des vagues de l'océan sur lequel ils voguaient. Les plicplocs raisonnaient à présent à travers l'AzurVictoria et tambourinait aux oreilles durant de longues heures.

Très vite, le Leader fut lui aussi de retour sur le pont. Il venait de plonger en ne portant sur lui qu'un vieux tee-shirt blanc ''Vive les wailmers'' et un pantalon bleu en jeans.

Arthur jeta un regard attentif aux alentours sur ses sbires qui galopaient sur le pont en rigolant, avant de poser son regard sur Lottis. Mais il constata qu'elle n'était pas allée plonger avec les autres.

Il émit alors un soupir un peu triste. Lottis était recroquevillée de peur dans son coin. Visiblement, il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller plonger.

En temps normal, il aurait bousculé un peu plus un sbire qui se montrerait réticent à aller plonger avec les autres, il en aurait même jeté certains par-dessus bord avec son pied au derrière. Mais il savait que Lottis était nouvelle, fragile et sensible et que de la balancer sauvagement à la mer la traumatiserait davantage. Il décida donc de s'y prendre autrement qu'en se montrant brusque et indélicat.

Tout en étant encore nu pied, il se dirigea immédiatement vers Lottis. La jeune fille était toujours par terre contre le grand mât à grelotter de peur et de honte.

 _-Lottis. Que s'passe-t-il ? Tu n'veux pas mettre ton cul à la mer comme les autres ?_

Demanda Arthur d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant près d'elle pour être à sa hauteur.

 _-J'ai peur de l'eau._

Baragouina Lottis en regardant tristement son capitaine dans les yeux.

Arthur lui adressa un regard désolé en émettant une moue pensive. Lottis regarda alors honteusement le sol et eut un haut-le-cœur. Arthur allait la détester, c'est sûr. Car elle n'était qu'un boulet pour son organisation.

Contre toute attente, le Leader s'installa tout près d'elle en se tenant en tailleur. Mais elle continuait de pleurer et de trembler. À sa grande surprise, il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la bercer et chanta à voix basse une comptine qu'il connaissait pour la rassurer :

 _''Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream._

 _Row, row, row your boat, gently down the brook. If you catch a little Clamperl please let it off the hook._

 _Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. If you see a Totodile Don't forget to scream !''_

 _-Quelle jolie chanson._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Je l'avais apprise il y a longtemps, alors que j'voguais encore sur les mers des archipels orange. C'était une berceuse que j'chantais à ma t'ite sœur pour l'aider à s'endormir quand elle avait peur. À chaque fois que tu t'sentiras mal, chante-la. Et tous tes problèmes disparaîtront._

Répondit Arthur.

Puis, son regard se déporta tout autour d'eux, il pleuvait tout doucement et de l'eau dégoulinait en serpentant le long des voiles et ruisselait sur le plancher de bois du pont.

 _-Tu entends la mélodie d'la pluie Lottis ? Laisse-la t'rassurer. L'eau sera toujours ton allier._

 _-Mais l'eau m'a prise mon Pokémon. J'ai failli me noyer dans l'océan. Elle me fait très peur._

Trembla Lottis.

 _-Je vais t'raconter une histoire venant d'la mythologie d'Hoenn, Lottis. Elle s'est passée il y a très longtemps dans des temps anciens, à l'époque où l'terrible Groudon régnait sur la Terre. À l'aube des temps, une sécheresse interminable et impitoyable régnait sur le monde. Les terres et les îles qu'il avait façonné brûlèrent d'un incendie sans fin, les volcans crachèrent du feu ainsi qu'du magma, et les océans n'étaient que d'immenses déserts de sable arides à perte de vue. La vie n'pouvait trouver sa place, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la désolation et du chaos._

Raconta l'homme d'une voix douce.

 _-Et ensuite ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Une étoile d'or trouva la terre si belle qu'elle offrit à Kyogre d'immenses pouvoirs dans une pluie d'météores. Dans une métamorphose bestiale provoquée par ces cristaux aux éclats aussi rouges que des amaryllis, Kyogre stoppa les flammes et la sécheresse. Il apporta de l'eau goutte par goutte et façonna les lacs, les rivières et les océans. L'eau s'écoula ensuite sur les terres et créa les forêts, et donna vie aux plantes et aux êtres vivants dans une mélodie divine et dans des gouttelettes aux éclats d'argent. L'eau est vitale et essentielle à la vie, car c'est elle qui l'a apportée. Sans elle, il n'y a plus de vie._

Conta Arthur.

Puis, il se remit à chanter sa comptine sous la mélodie de la pluie qui s'écrasait encore le long de l'AzurVictoria.

Après ces quelques douces paroles, ses efforts furent payants. Car au bout de quelques minutes, Lottis fut apaisée. Une éclaircie se dégagea également dans le ciel et de fins rayons de lumière percèrent les nuages gris par endroits, donnant un éclairage d'or unique sur l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Devant ce spectacle à couper le souffle, le Leader adressa à Lottis un grand sourire en se levant. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche un étrange objet en métal : il avait la forme grossière d'un nœud papillon relié à un petit tuyau par le centre. C'était un triton qui permettait de respirer sous l'eau.

Arthur en sortit ensuite un second pour lui et tendit le premier à Lottis.

 _-Tiens. Prends-le avec toi, il te permettra de respirer sous l'eau._

Expliqua Arthur.

 _-V... Vous souhaitez que je plonge ?_

Demanda Lottis en relevant ses yeux bleus saphir sur Arthur. Le Leader hocha positivement la tête et se pencha vers elle.

 _-Lottis, tu as dit qu'tavais peur, n'est-ce pas ?_

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais elle avait effectivement toujours peur.

 _\- Je vais t'montrer pourquoi j'aime tellement l'océan et ses profondeurs. Je vais t'montrer la beauté des fonds marins. Je vais t'faire ressentir tout l'amour que j'ressens pour ce monde. Et tu verras que tu n'auras pas à avoir peur, car je s'rais là._

Dit Arthur d'une voix douce tout en prenant la main de Lottis dans la sienne pour l'inviter à le suivre jusqu'à la rambarde du navire.

Après quelques pas jusqu'aux rebords, Arthur se tourna vers la jeune fille :

 _-Enlève ton bandana, ta veste et ce que t'as aux pieds. Et viens par ici._

Dit-il en lui montrant le rebord.

Lottis l'écouta et retira ses affaires. Visiblement, ils plongeraient sans combinaison de plongée.

 _-Surtout ouvre les yeux quand tu seras sous l'eau. Regarde directement d'tes yeux et d'ton cœur c'que tu verras là-bas._

Ajouta Arthur.

Lottis grimpa ensuite sur la rambarde avec Arthur et se plaça à dos contre son torse. Puis, elle le laissa l'attraper dans son dos pour qu'il la tienne dans ses bras. Ils se trouvaient à présent perchés en équilibre l'un contre l'autre, dos à la mer sur la barrière en bois.

Lottis trembla et ferma fébrilement les yeux. Elle avait peur.

 _-Tu te souviens d'la chanson ? Ça t'dit qu'on la chante ensemble ?_

Proposa le Leader.

Lottis hocha positivement la tête et garda son Triton à la main. Tous les deux se mirent alors à chanter ensemble la douce mélodie :

 _-«Row, row, row your boat, Gently down the stream, merrily merrily, merrily, merrily Life is but a dream... »_

D'un coup, Arthur se laissa doucement tomber en arrière, emportant Lottis avec lui dans sa chute.

.

 **Chapitre 135 : Un bien curieux projet.**

 _« Row, row, row your boat, Gently down the stream, Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily Life is but a dream... »_

D'un coup, Arthur se laissa doucement tomber en arrière, emportant Lottis avec lui dans sa chute. Ainsi, tous deux quittèrent le pont de l'AzurVictoria et plongèrent directement avec fracas au cœur de l'océan. Le Leader avait lâché Lottis une fois sous l'eau, mais les paroles de sa chanson et sa voix continuaient à résonner dans sa tête.

La seconde qui suivit, une nuée de bulles s'envolèrent autour d'elle dans un long pétillement sonore pour ses oreilles. Lottis entendait même son propre cœur battre tellement il tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, brisant le silence royal qui régnait dans les fonds marins. Mais elle devait reprendre ses esprits et ne pas se laisser couler. Elle se rappela alors des recommandations d'Arthur : elle devait ouvrir les yeux.

Quand elle souleva ses paupières, un éblouissant éclat de lumière blanche l'aveugla un premier temps. C'était la lumière du soleil que la surface reflétait comme un voile de diamants. Elle scintillait en un millier de petites étoiles regroupées en un point. Lottis la regarda longuement, mit son triton en bouche et prit une grande inspiration dedans.

Elle se laissa en premier temps bercer par le courant des vagues, ses cheveux rouges flottants gracieusement dans l'eau autour d'elle. Ses doigts cherchèrent même à caresser la volumineuse masse d'eau salée, mais douce, qui la retenait.

Elle contempla d'un air hébété cette douce lumière qui reflétait le ciel comme un miroir. Elle le fixa de la même manière que si elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau auparavant. Et finalement, elle n'eut plus peur.

Mais tout était si grand autour d'elle, si majestueux. L'eau s'étendait à perte de vue sous les reflets d'argent qui venaient du monde extérieur. Elle en avait le vertige et le souffle coupé. En fait, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel de sa vie. Et elle ne pouvait que se sentir minuscule et insignifiante, comme un grain de sable devant cette immensité. Et tous ses problèmes n'eurent plus aucune importance, car l'océan venait de laver son cœur de toutes ses peines et de toutes les noirceurs du monde. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre sous les flots que de la beauté et de l'innocence, tel le monde que voyait un nouveau-né venant de naître.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur un banc de Pokémon colorés semblable à des poissons qui nageaient à la hâte au-dessus de sa tête. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles, dont des lovdiscs qui s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour saluer Lottis avant de repartir. Mais le plus incroyable de tout fut un wailord gigantesque et bleu qui arriva à son tour et traversa calmement les abysses en dessous de ses pieds. Le Pokémon était si grand qu'il aurait pu très aisément dépasser la taille de trois autobus en longueur.

D'un coup, un sharpedo passa devant-elle, il s'agissait du Pokémon d'Arthur. Lottis se rappela alors que le Leader était avec elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle le chercha du regard et se retourna : il était là, à quelques mètres à peine d'elle et faisait du surplace avec agilité et facilité. Il semblait très à l'aise dans l'eau et était visiblement un habitué des plongées.

Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient sous le courant marin au même rythme que les plis de son tee-shirt, tandis que ses yeux noirs s'éclairèrent à la vue de Lottis. L'homme prit ensuite son élan et nagea en un bond vers elle pour lui tendre ses mains. Lottis comprit alors qu'il voulait l'emmener quelque part afin de lui faire découvrir les fonds marins de Hoenn. Elle attrapa ses doigts et le laissa l'entraîner dans sa direction.

D'un geste, il la tira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras alors qu'ils nageaient l'un près de l'autre. À partir de cet instant, tout en se posant contre lui, Lottis put pleinement comprendre son monde et son amour pour l'océan.

Devant ce récit, Tate adressa un regard fâché à Lottis. Il lui en voulait.

 _-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ?_

S'étrangla-t-il presque, d'une voix nouée et douloureuse.

 _-Ce n'était pas contre toi, Tate. Tu sais, quand je t'ai rencontré à l'époque, ce n'était pas prévu et je ne pensais pas que je m'attacherais à ce point à toi. Mais je l'ai fait, et j'ai cru pouvoir oublier toute cette histoire à tes côtés... Et oublier Arthur. Je n'en parlais pas tout simplement parce que je n'avais plus envie de repenser aux promesses que je n'ai pu tenir._

Ajouta Lottis en fermant les yeux de douleur.

Tate émit alors une expression grave et en même temps intriguée.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_

Questionna Tate qui voulait comprendre.

 _-J'avais perdu un objet très précieux qu'Arthur convoitait. Il en avait absolument besoin pour réaliser son œuvre. Il n'en existait qu'un seul exemplaire. Et j'ai cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais achever son œuvre par ma faute._

Dit Lottis, la gorge nouée.

 _-Son œuvre... ?_

Répéta Tate en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Arthur a commencé à me parler de son ''œuvre'' quelques semaines après mon arrivée dans la Team Aqua. C'était un soir où j'étais puni de corvées de patates à cause de Porcius, car ce crétin m'avait poussé à désobéir aux ordres lors d'une sortie..._

Raconta Lottis à Tate qui l'écoutait en silence. Mais visiblement, ce Porcius était une grosse source d'ennuis pour Lottis avec le peu dont il avait entendu parler.

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit, Arthur s'était fâché à cause de son sale caractère de chaffreux sauvage parce que j'accumulais les bêtises… Du coup, je m'étais cachée sur le pont en attendant qu'il se calme. Mais Arthur avait toujours été très doux avec moi, alors il était venu me chercher le soir venu pour passer un peu de temps avec moi afin de radoucir les tensions._

Continua-t-elle.

Quelques années plus tôt, à bord de l'AzurVictoria, Lottis s'était posée sur la longue rambarde de bois verni qui longeait les bords du navire. Sa petite-sœur était partit se coucher, la laissant seule avec elle-même, car Lottis souhaitait profiter un peu de la douceur de la nuit qui tombait.  
Elle regardait l'horizon d'un air un peu perdu : au loin, quelques goélises volaient dans le ciel qui avait pris des couleurs pourpres de prune, et des étoiles étaient apparues dans la voûte céleste. Une douce brise marine s'était levée, caressant sa peau et faisant flotter doucement ses cheveux rougeoyants dans l'air. La jeune fille commençait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là et s'interrogeait finalement à propos de cette vie de pirates qui n'était peut-être pas ce dont elle rêvait pour elle et sa sœur.

Tandis qu'elle jouait du bout des doigts avec une peluche de wailmer qu'Arthur lui avait offerte, Lottis remarqua vite une petite étiquette implantée dans son derrière. Elle s'amusa alors à tirer dessus pour l'enlever, mais quelqu'un qui arriva dans son dos l'interrompit. La jeune fille se figea sur place en se demandant à qui elle avait affaire et se retourna précipitamment.

Mais surprise ! C'était Arthur qui lui bondit carrément dessus :

 _-On dirait qu'ta enfin cessé d'courir partout comme un zigzaton !_

S'écria-t-il dans un rire en agrippant sauvagement Lottis par le cou sous un bras, et de l'autre main, commença à lui frotter le haut du crâne avec le poing d'un air joueur pour l'embêter, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

Lottis grogna tout en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

 _-Ha noooooonnnnnnn ! Pas ça ! Pas un shampouinage !_

Rouspéta-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle lui flanqua aussitôt après ses pieds dans l'estomac pour essayer de se dégager de ses bras. Voyant qu'Arthur ne la lâchait pas, Lottis tenta de lui plaquer ses mains dans la figure pour le repousser. Mais cela sembla plus amuser le Leader qu'autre chose, car il se mit à rire de plus belle.

 _-J'fais la vigie cette nuit à cause d'une zone particulièrement turbulente qu'on doit traverser derrière Pacifiville. J'dois aller faire le guet et m'assurer qu'on garde le cap vers Clementi-Ville. Tu m'suis ?_

Proposa Arthur dans un sourire.

Lottis accepta de le suivre et grimpa à la hâte une longue échelle faite de cordages qui menait tout en haut du grand mât.

Une fois arrivée sur la hune qui faisait comme un petit balcon en bois, la jeune fille déposa son Piou-Piou au sol qu'elle avait sorti de sa pokéball et contempla l'incroyable vue qui s'offrait à elle. Car elle était bien à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et l'horizon sous ses yeux s'étendait à perte de vue.

 _-C'est la première fois qu'tu montes ici, hein ? La mer est magnifique de nuit, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu n'veras jamais rien d'plus beau de ta vie !_

Déclara Arthur en se plaçant prêt d'elle.

Lottis hocha positivement la tête et leva son nez au ciel pour observer les étoiles. La nuit était bien avancée et la voûte céleste brillait et étincelait de mille feux. Arthur se plaça alors tout contre elle et tendit sa main vers le ciel pour désigner la Voie lactée à la jeune fille :

 _-Regarde Lottis, tu vois les deux étoiles les plus brillantes dans l'ciel ? C'est Véga et Altaïr. La légende raconte qu'il s'agit de deux amants : un dresseur au cœur pur et une princesse céleste que les astres ont séparés avec la Voie lactée, car ils n'approuvaient pas leur amour._

Dit-il d'une voix tendre.

 _-C'est vrai ?_

Demanda Lottis.

 _-Oui, nous sommes en juillet, c'est la période de l'année où les deux étoiles sont le plus visibles dans le ciel. Elles sont d'ailleurs entourées par trois constellations : celle de sulfura, electhor et artikodin._

Dit Arthur en désignant chaque constellation à Lottis, lui montrant en même temps les formes d'oiseaux que les étoiles formaient.

 _-Et chaque année pendant Tanabata, les trois oiseaux légendaires viennent en aide à la princesse et forment un pont avec leurs ailes pour permettre aux deux amants de se retrouver._

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix très douce.

 _-C'est une très jolie histoire._

Dit Lottis alors qu'elle contemplait toujours les astres, Arthur prit ensuite place sur le bord de la hune, et sortit une boussole, un astrolabe qui avait de faux airs de montre à gousset et une carte de sa poche. Il marqua quelques points de repère avec des autocollants sur sa carte et commença à régler son astrolabe.

Après avoir fini de bader en regardant le ciel, Lottis s'allongea sur le plancher de bois afin de se tenir près du Leader et discuter.

 _-Arthur, quand tu auras réveillé Kyogre, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?_

Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant d'admirer les étoiles.

 _-Je s'rais enfin comblé, j'pourrais bâtir un monde meilleur aux côtés d'Kyogre avec le projet AZOTH, un monde bien plus beau qu'celui-ci. Tu verras, il y aura d'la flotte et des tentacools partout. Ça s'ra génial !_

Répondit Arthur à Lottis d'un air rêveur.

 _-Le projet quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?_

 _-Je t'en parlerai un peu plus quand tu s'ras prête... Mais en gros, l'idée c'est d'faire monter le niveau des eaux avec une puissance venant d'la mythologie d'Hoenn. Pour bâtir un monde parfait où l'homme et les Pokémon vivraient en harmonie avec la mer et la nature. Pour ça, il faudra obtenir les orbes et réveiller le titan des eaux afin qu'il déchaîne les éléments._

Expliqua Arthur.

 _-Et c'est pas un peu dangereux de faire ça ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Non, tout va bien s'passer. La nature doit r'prendre ses droits grâce à c'projet, car nous la détruisons, nous volons et arrachons aux Pokémon leur habitat naturel. Quand Kyogre s'réveillera, il retrouvera enfin sa place de roi des mers. Comme sulfura, Kyogre nous apportera la renaissance et l'triomphe. Ainsi, la nature renaîtra d'ses cendres consumées par les hommes._

Dit-il.

 _-Je trouve que tu arrives déjà très bien à rendre le monde meilleur par toi-même avec tous les efforts que tu fais. Tu as déjà changé mon monde, tu as changé ma vie._

Lui répondit Lottis d'une voix sincère. Arthur reposa ses instruments de navigation par terre et se tourna alors vers Lottis pour lui répondre en la regardant dans les yeux :

 _-Lottis, promets-moi d'rester à mes côtés. Ensemble, avec la Team Aqua, nous allons rendre c'monde meilleur._

Dit le Leader en se penchant sur elle d'une voix douce.

 _-Je te le promets. Je ferais tout pour que le monde dont tu rêves te soit accessible._

Promit Lottis en se blottissant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

Alors qu'Arthur commençait à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lottis, un sentiment oppressant se mit à l'envahir. Il leva alors les yeux vers une barre de bois située plus en hauteur au-dessus de leurs têtes, et constata qu'un goélise les observait.

Surpris, le Leader jura que pendant un instant, le petit Pokémon volatile le toisait d'un œil désapprobateur, et secouait la tête négativement, telle une mise en garde des plus funestes...

Lottis se stoppa dans son récit pour remarquer que Lavandia n'était déjà plus très loin, car une bonne heure venait de s'écouler pendant qu'elle contait son histoire. Elle soupira alors en se tournant vers Tate.

 _-Vous n'allez plus tarder à aller faire un saut en ville avec l'équipe. Et mon récit est long... Maintenant que je t'ai parlé d'Arthur, je t'expliquerai ce qu'est le projet AZOTH ce soir en te parlant également de Chaussette et de Porcius. Car ces histoires sont toutes liées._

Dit Lottis à Tate d'une voix un peu triste.

 _-Bon d'accord, je repasserai ce soir_.

 _-Tu demanderas mon porte-feuille au Lieutenant Halvard aussi, tu y trouveras ma carte de crédit. Tu pourras te racheter des croquettes, Nero t'accompagnera pour te choisir une bonne marque afin de calmer ta faim... Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?_

Ajouta Lottis en passant son bras à travers les barreaux pour caresser la joue et les cheveux de Tate.

 _-Et n'oublie surtout pas, reste près de Nero. Il te protégera s'il y a le moindre problème._

Ajouta Lottis d'une voix grave.

Tate se pencha ensuite pour se tenir contre les barreaux afin de laisser Lottis l'embrasser sur la joue et l'enlacer vite fait quelques secondes.

Pendant ce temps-là, toujours en fuite avec Adriane, Harlan partait à présent vers la petite ville verdoyante de Vergazon, à l'ouest de Lavandia. Chose surprenante aux yeux d'Adriane, car Poivressel était à ses yeux une ville bien plus stratégique et avantageuse pour pouvoir s'enfuir et retrouver ses compagnons. Car il s'agissait d'une des villes les plus importantes de Hoenn, avec un port, ainsi que de grandes routes où ils pourraient aisément trouver un moyen de déplacement pour rejoindre au plus vite le Q.G de la Team Magma. Mais Vergazon, elle, était une petite ville isolée dans un cul-de-sac à cause du tunnel Mérazon qui bloquait la route vers Mérouville.

En revanche, Harlan n'avait pas l'air en forme depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés et sa toux reprit de plus belle alors qu'ils se rendaient sur la route 117.

 _-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre la route vers Poivressel ? On pourrait y trouver une petite embarcation pour Nénucrique._

Questionna Adriane qui savait que le repaire de la Team Magma se trouvait dans une grotte vers Nénucrique.

 _-Non, -Tousse-Tousse- je dois passer par Vergazon. J'ai quelque chose à y faire et je pourrais téléphoner à mon Leader là-bas pour qu'il vienne me chercher._

Dit Harlan qui toussait toujours. Visiblement, il n'avait plus la force de continuer la route jusqu'à Poivressel à cause de sa santé qui s'était grandement dégradée. Sa priorité était à présent de trouver un refuge où il pourrait s'y reposer et appeler son Leader.

Après avoir traversé une petite route fleurie, puis longé la grande pension Pokémon de la région et croisé quelques Pokémon sauvages comme des zigzatons et des rozboutons, ils arrivèrent enfin à Vergazon. Adriane jeta un dernier regard amusé en arrière avant d'interpeller Harlan.

 _-T'as vu la pension Pokémon ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on y laisse Mag et Mog ?_

 _-... Mog ?_

Questionna-t-il d'un air dérouté.

 _-Oui ton volcaropod. On pourrait l'appeler Mog. Comme ça il serait assorti à nos limagmas Meg, Mag et Mig. Et ensuite, on appellera leurs bébés Moug, Mang et Mong._

Proposa Adriane dans un sourire enchanté.

Harlan poussa un long soupir sans lui répondre avant de prendre une petite allée entre plusieurs jolies maisonnettes en bois. Il retint comme il put une nouvelle poussée de toux sèche et se rendit à la porte d'une maisonnette au bout du chemin joliment décoré avec des pots de fleurs. Les personnes qui vivaient ici faisaient visiblement pousser de nombreux cosmos colorés de jaune, d'orange et de rouge.

Il retint maladroitement une nouvelle poussée de toux alors que la jeune fille continuait de parler dans son dos :

 _-Tu sais Harlan, quand je te disais que j'aimais bien ta veste de la Team Magma, je le pensais. Je trouve que tu ressembles à un pavot dedans._

Déclara-t-elle alors qu'Harlan se décidait à frapper à la porte après quelques hésitations.

 _-... Tu sais qui habite ici ?_

Questionna ensuite Adriane d'une voix intriguée en reportant son attention sur la porte.

Harlan ne répondit pas, mais une très vieille femme leur ouvrit. Elle semblait âgée et avait tout d'une petite mamie typique japonaise, car elle portait sur le dos un kimono aux thèmes floraux et était coiffée d'un chignon sur le haut de sa tête.

 _-Harlan, mon chéri, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu allais nous rendre visite ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Ton grand-père sera ravi !_

S'écria la vieille femme en attrapant aussitôt Harlan pour l'obliger à se baisser afin qu'elle puisse l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis elle jeta un regard désolé à son bras.

 _-Ho... Tu t'es cassé le bras ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tragique tout en regardant son plâtre.

 _-Non, c'est pour faire joli._

Répondit Harlan avec tout son sarcasme.

Toujours cachée derrière lui, Adriane lança un regard attendri vers cette petite femme. Visiblement, il s'agissait de la grand-mère d'Harlan.

 _-Bonjour._

Fit alors Adriane dans un sourire destiné à la grand-mère.

Celle-ci lâcha ensuite son petit-fils pour saluer à son tour la jeune fille. Mais son regard s'éclaira avec un vif intérêt à sa vue.

 _-Ho Harlan, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une chérie ! Elle est jolie comme un cœur. Vous allez bientôt vous marier ?!_

Demanda alors la grand-mère d'un air réellement intéressé tout en se précipitant sur Adriane pour lui faire la bise à son tour.

 _-Bien sûr que nous allons nous marier !_

Affirma Adriane d'une voix évidente, provocant immédiatement le sourire radieux de la vieille femme.

 _-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle. Un nouveau membre de la famille ! Je suis madame Tabitha, la grand-mère d'Harlan._

Fit la vieille femme en serrant les mains d'Adriane dans les siennes.

 _-Enchantée grand-mère. Je suis Adriane Asuna. Je suis la petite-fille de monsieur Moore, le champion de Vermilava. Et je vais bientôt hériter de l'arène ! Et nos enfants à Harlan et moi aussi hériterons de l'arène plus tard !_

Déclara Adriane d'une voix très enjouée et présomptueuse tout en levant le bout de son nez en l'air.

 _-Vous allez aussi avoir un bébé ?_

S'émerveilla de bonheur la vieille femme.

Derrière, Harlan ne resta pas pour discuter et passa le pas de la porte à la hâte. Il ne fit même pas attention à la discussion irréaliste entre Adriane et sa grand-mère qui discutaient à nouveau du mariage pour planifier une date et s'empressa d'ouvrir un tiroir dans un vieux meuble en bois de la maison.

Après avoir fouillé minutieusement entre différentes boites de médicaments et d'ordonnances médicales, il trouva une boite de cachets anti-inflammatoires. Il en avala deux avec une bouteille d'eau qui traînait et prit ensuite un inhalateur de poche. Sans plus attendre, il le plaça dans sa bouche et l'actionna à quelques reprises pour reprendre de l'air.

D'un coup, la voix d'un vieil homme dans son dos le surprit.

 _-Bonjour Harlan. Ta maladie s'est encore réveillée ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as à ton bras ?_

Demanda-t-il d'une voix désolée.

Harlan se retourna pour voir son grand-père. Un vieil homme massif, mais d'une apparence douce et bienveillante. Il possédait d'ailleurs des yeux d'un vert émeraude similaire à ceux de son petit-fils.

 _-Bonjour grand-père. -Tousse- Ne te fatigue pas, je sais que t'en a rien à foutre de ma santé... -Tousse-Tousse-_

Toussa Harlan en tournant le dos à son grand-père. Il marcha ensuite d'un pas calme jusqu'à la cuisine à la recherche d'un téléphone alors que le vieil homme partait rejoindre sa femme pour dire bonjour à Adriane. Ils l'invitèrent à rentrer et lui proposèrent aussitôt à boire et à manger.

.

 **Chapitre 136 : Le malheur de Jack.**

Encore caché chez ses grands-parents à Vergazon, Harlan jeta un regard en coin sur Adriane qui s'était installée à table avec ses grands-parents, et attrapa le téléphone fixe pour composer un numéro. Quelqu'un répondit rapidement à l'autre bout du fil. C'était Max, son Leader.

 _-Monsieur ? C'est Harlan, votre Admin. -Tousse- Je vous téléphone d'un fixe, car j'ai malheureusement cassé mon pokématos. Avez-vous déjà eu des nouvelles du Lieutenant Kelvin ?_

Demanda Harlan.

 _\- « Le Lieutenant Kelvin m'a effectivement appelé hier soir sur son pokématos. Il m'a prévenu des derniers événements et a déjà été rapatrié avec l'escouade numéro 3 au Q.G. D'après lui, tu serais prisonnier de la Team Aqua ? »_

Demanda Max d'une voix calme, posée, mais grave à travers le téléphone.

 _-Non, Monsieur. J'ai pu m'enfuir. Je me suis caché à Vergazon. Mais je suis blessé, j'ai le bras cassé. -Tousse-Tousse- En revanche, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle qui devrait vous ravir. J'ai réussi à ramener avec moi la prisonnière Adriane Asuna. Nous allons pouvoir la ramener dans notre Q.G._

Relata Harlan d'un air satisfait.

 _\- « Merveilleux Harlan. Tu t'es retrouvé isolé de ton groupe, tu es blessé et tu as quand même ramené la précieuse prisonnière avec toi ! Tu n'es pas mon bras droit pour rien. Je suis fière de toi, tu seras grassement récompensé. »_

Fit joyeusement Max au téléphone. Son air sérieux d'il y a quelques instants venait de se dissiper avec l'annonce de la bonne nouvelle qui visiblement, l'enchantait.

 _-Merci beaucoup, Monsieur._

 _\- « Tu es caché chez tes grands-parents je suppose ? J'envoie un hélicoptère vous chercher. Il sera là dans une heure. Je te donne rendez-vous sur le grand terrain dégagé de la route 117. »_

Conclut Max d'un air enjoué avant de raccrocher.

Harlan raccrocha le combiné du téléphone, puis partit directement vers un petit couloir derrière la cuisine. Adriane l'observa disparaître dedans avant de se tourner vers les deux grands-parents.

 _-Il va où ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

 _-Sûrement dans sa chambre, il a besoin de repos à cause de sa maladie. Tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu veux._

Répondit le grand-père.

 _-Sa maladie ? Il est malade ?_

Questionna Adriane d'une voix étonnée.

 _-Il a des soucis respiratoires depuis qu'il est tout petit. C'est le mal du Mont-Chimnée, il a respiré beaucoup de cendres du volcan alors qu'il était déjà de base fragile, et elles se sont accumulées dans ses poumons jusqu'à devenir du ciment. Ses parents nous l'ont donc envoyé d'Autequia pour qu'il puisse profiter de l'air pur de Vergazon et guérir. Beaucoup d'enfants malades à cause du volcan viennent vivre ici afin de se rétablir. Parce qu'il y a un vent spécial qui souffle sur Vergazon qui repousse les cendres que recrache le Mont Chimnée._

Expliqua le vieil homme.

 _-Je ne le savais pas..._

Dit Adriane d'un air désolé.

En y réfléchissant, elle trouvait à présent curieux qu'Harlan ait intégré la Team Magma alors que le volcan était responsable de sa maladie. Il aurait bien au contraire dû les mépriser au lieu de défendre la terre et ses volcans. Mais non. Harlan était carrément devenu un Admin et sacrifiait sa vie au profit de l'organisation.

 _-Au passage… Je vous remercie de prendre soin d'Harlan. C'est la première fois qu'il nous ramène une amie à la maison. Nous ne pensions pas cela possible un jour._

Dit alors la grand-mère dans un regard ému.

 _-Hein… Comment ça ?_

Balbutia Adriane en se tournant vers la vieille dame.

 _-Harlan est resté enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'il est tout petit à cause de sa maladie. Il vivait autrefois à Autequia avec ses parents, et la ville était si touchée par les cendres qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir sous peine d'avoir de graves complications. Il n'a du coup pas pu apprendre à se sociabiliser comme tous les enfants de son âge, car ses Pokémon étaient devenus ses seuls amis. C'en est devenu problématique quand il a grandi._

Expliqua la grand-mère.

 _-Mais depuis qu'il a rejoint ces gens étranges habillés de rouge il y a quelques années, la situation a empiré..._

Continua le grand-père d'un air mal à l'aise, une expression particulièrement sombre au visage.

Les deux grands-parents regardèrent ensuite d'un air gêné la table en bois de la cuisine, et laissèrent un silence pesant les envahir, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher.

Devant leur réaction curieuse, la jeune fille préféra se lever pour laisser les deux vieillards dans la cuisine et partit rejoindre Harlan dans sa chambre. Elle traversa le couloir où il s'était aventuré quelques secondes plus tôt et marcha jusqu'à une porte entr'ouverte tout au bout.

 _-Je peux entrer ?_

Demanda Adriane d'une voix douce.

 _-Oui, vas-y._

Répondit-il.

Adriane poussa la porte et rentra dans une petite chambre aux murs verts décorés par une tapisserie aux motifs arboricoles. La pièce n'avait rien d'une chambre d'enfants, car en plus d'un lit simple sur lequel Harlan s'était paresseusement allongé, se trouvait une étagère pleine de livres, une table en partit vide et une grande armoire. En revanche, la jeune fille fut réellement surprise de découvrir au mur un cadre contenant de nombreux rubans colorés provenant de compétitions Pokémon et une photographie d'Harlan dans son adolescence. Il souriait de toutes ses dents dans un costume coloré avec à ses côtés un Limagma, un malosse et un Medhyena. Les trois Pokémon étaient eux aussi déguisés avec des petits chapeaux et des nœuds papillon et semblaient danser sur scène. Le medhyena portait même une petite veste taillée à sa taille avec une cape rouge qui volait sur son dos. Visiblement, ils représentaient un numéro.

 _-Tu es un coordinateur Pokémon ?_

Questionna alors Adriane d'une voix réellement surprise.

 _-Je l'étais. Mais c'est fini._

Répondit-il simplement, comme si ce n'était pas important.

 _-Pourquoi tu ne l'es plus ? Tu avais l'air doué, je n'avais jamais vu autant de rubans de ma vie !_

Demanda alors Adriane.

Harlan soupira de tristesse tout en gardant ses yeux clos. Il ne souhaitait pas en parler.

Adriane resta quelques minutes à le contempler d'un air désolé avant de s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit. Mais le jeune homme ne réagit plus, car il venait de s'endormir.

Ce n'est qu'en milieu de matinée que la Team Aqua parvint enfin à atteindre la grande ville de Lavandia. Le Lieutenant Halvard gara les pick-up devant une cafétéria et invita tous ses sbires à descendre avant de s'adresser à eux :

 _-Pause pipi les gars ! Je vous donne une heure pour vous dégourdir les jambes et profiter d'être en ville pour vous racheter des vivres ou des produits pour vos Pokémon. On se retrouve tous devant les pick-up à midi pile pour déjeuner et ensuite on file directement à Poivressel._

Déclara Halvard.

Tout le monde acquiesça avant de filer chacun de son côté. Tate fut très vite suivi par Marco, George, Hector et Nero qui devaient eux aussi faire un tour au centre Pokémon.

Une fois dans le grand bâtiment rouge et blanc, Tate marcha d'un bon pas vers un des guichets qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment boutique du centre. Une infirmière Joëlle semblait d'ailleurs le tenir et discutait avec des clients qui étaient accompagnés par leurs Pokémon.

Nero abattit alors sa main sur son épaule pour lui parler avant que celui-ci n'aille s'adresser à la vendeuse.

 _-Lottis m'a dit qu'il te_ _fallait des croquettes de la marque ''GhostSpirit'' c'est bien ça ?_

Tate se figea sur place pour regarder Nero derrière une expression mitigée.

 _-Eu... Possible._

Bafouilla-t-il avant d'observer le grand gaillard lui tapoter le dos d'un air entendu et se poster ensuite devant l'infirmière Joëlle pour passer commande à la place de Tate.

L'infirmière Joëlle rapporta les produits demandés au jeune garçon qui les paya ensuite de sa propre carte de crédit. Peu après, Tate l'observa d'un air circonspect revenir vers lui avec une poche en plastique remplie de produits pour Pokémon spectre et en sortit une petite peluche à grelot violette qui ressemblait à une carotte avec des yeux et des cheveux.

 _-Tiens, je t'ai aussi pris des friandises et un jouet._

Ria Nero en lui tendant la peluche d'un air idiot.

Tate arbora un regard offusqué, mais Nero se mit à faire couiner la peluche dans un grand sourire en appuyant dessus à plusieurs reprises. Tate se mit alors à la fixer avec intérêt tout en dilatant ses pupilles. Puis, il s'empressa de lui arracher l'horrible objet des mains pour le ranger dans sa poche.

Peu après, les garçons ressortirent tous les cinq pour se diriger dans le centre-ville afin de se promener dans les rues marchandes.

 _-Au fait Nero, tu crois que ça ira pour Adriane ?_

Questionna Marco en marchant calmement à côté du garçon aux cheveux d'argent. Derrière eux, des petits couinements se faisaient entendre pendant qu'ils se baladaient :

 _\- « Pouic ! pouic ! pouic ! Pouic ! »_

 _-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle à cause d'Harlan ?_

Questionna Nero.

 _\- « Pouic ! pouic ! pouic ! Pouic ! »_

 _-Oui, après ce qu'il a fait à Jack, je m'attends au pire pour notre pauvre Adriane..._

Admit Marco dans une grimace triste.

 _\- « Pouic ! pouic ! pouic ! Pouic ! Poui... »_

D'un coup, Nero se retourna et arracha la carotte en peluche que Tate était en train de martyriser entre ses doigts.

 _-Tu la récupéreras ce soir !_

Ronchonna Nero sous le regard scandalisé de Tate qui venait de se faire confisquer sa carotte.

À coter, le pauvre Hector regarda d'un air cassé le sol en dépit qu'il soit aveugle en entendant parler de Jack, ce qui n'échappa pas à son collègue George.

 _-Il te manque, hein..._

Dit George dans une grimace.

 _-Il s'est passé quoi avec Harlan ? Il est horrible à ce point pour que vous vous inquiétiez autant pour Adriane ?_

Questionna alors Tate qui avait repris son sérieux.

 _-C'est la pire pourriture de la terre ! C'est certain qu'il va faire du mal à Adriane !_

Se mit à pleurer Hector qui repensait à de douloureux souvenirs.

 _-À ce point ?_

S'étonna Tate en lui adressant un regard intéressé.

Les garçons prirent alors place sur un banc afin de raconter à Tate leur terrible histoire qui s'était passé quelques années plus tôt...

Tout s'était déroulé sur le site Météore, la petite équipe de la Team Aqua était restée sur place dans leur campement pour une mission qui durerait au minimum deux semaines. Pour l'occasion, ils s'étaient installés près d'une grotte au beau milieu des étendues sauvages et boisées. Le temps quant à lui demeurait médiocre depuis au moins trois jours et la pluie et le froid les gênaient considérablement dans leur expédition pour chercher des météorites, car ils étaient venus ici dans l'espoir de dénicher un météore à la demande d'Arthur.

Le matin, une éclaircie se fit enfin voir, et Adriane s'étira joyeusement en sortant de la tente pour rejoindre le groupe pour le petit déjeuner.

 _-Haaaa, enfin du soleil !_

Bâilla Adriane en regardant le ciel qui était redevenu bleu.

Lottis la suivit maladroitement et bailla à son tour, elle avait mal dormi. En fait, elle dormait mal depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'AzurVictoria, car elle se sentait déprimée en étant loin du Leader.

Les deux sœurs retrouvèrent ensuite Marco, George et Sighrid en compagnie de leurs Pokémon devant le feu de camp et attrapèrent une poche de céréales qui se trouvait dans le garde-manger.

Une nouvelle jeune fille du nom de Tsuna les rejoignit alors devant le feu. Elle ne semblait pas plus âgée que Lottis et Adriane et avait de beaux et longs cheveux bleu ciel attachés dans son dos, deux petites mèches qui lui tombaient sur les côtés du visage, ainsi que des yeux bruns.

Pendant que Sighrid brossait son goupix, Tsuna caressait un goélise au plumage blanc qui s'était installé sur ses genoux. La petite mouette fermait doucement les yeux en sentant les grattouilles de sa maîtresse dans son cou et piaillait joyeusement. Tout en le papouillant, la jeune fille jeta un regard un peu intrigué à Lottis qui soupirait de tristesse en regardant son pokématos. Finalement, après un dernier regard de déception en ne trouvant aucun nouveau message dans sa petite machine, Lottis se leva et partit derrière les tentes d'un air pincé.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

Demanda Tsuna à Adriane.

La jeune sœur se pencha alors vers Sighrid, Marco et Tsuna pour leur parler d'une voix plus basse.

 _-Ma sœur n'a pas arrêté de pourrir Arthur en lui téléphonant toute la nuit. Elle voulait même qu'il lui chante une berceuse au téléphone... Elle devient maboule._

Dit Adriane en décrivant du bout du doigt des cercles au-dessus de son front.

Sighrid mâcha un chewing-gum et jeta un regard moqueur dans la direction où Lottis était partie avant de pouffer de rire.

 _-Moi je trouve ça triste. Arthur a l'air de beaucoup lui manquer._

Dit Tsuna d'un air tragique.

 _-Oui, ma sœur vit très mal le fait qu'Arthur ne soit pas venu pour nous aider avec l'équipe d'archéologie… Mais en même temps c'est de sa faute, elle insistait pour venir afin de trouver ce météore au lieu de rester avec lui sur l'AzurVictoria._ À _croire que ce bout de caillou est plus important que ses propres sentiments._

Admit Adriane dans une expression triste et blasée.

Mais au même moment, Hector sortit de sa tente d'un air bouleversé pour s'adresser à ses compagnons qui déjeunaient devant le feu de camp.

 _-Jack n'a pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Il ne se lève plus !_

Dit-il en tirant une expression attristée et inquiète.

Marco et les filles se levèrent aussitôt pour aller voir et se glissèrent dans la tente.

Elles y trouvèrent effectivement le jeune homme à la mine fatiguée encore allongé dans son sac de couchage. C'était Jack qui était dans un sale état et brûlant de fièvre. Visiblement, le froid et la pluie de ces derniers jours lui avaient fait contracter une forte grippe qui avait viré à la pneumonie.

 _-Il est bouillant... Il faut absolument faire tomber sa fièvre._

Dit Tsuna qui lui palpa le front sous l'œil dévasté d'Hector.

 _-Il lui faudrait surtout un médecin et une hospitalisation au plus vite vu son état. On ne peut pas le faire attendre. Si sa fièvre monte encore, il pourrait y rester._

Rétorqua Marco.

Mais Hector sembla se décomposer de désespoir sur place.

 _-Comment on va bien pouvoir trouver un médecin ? La ville la plus proche est à Autequia et elle est à des kilomètres d'ici ! Et ce n'est même pas sûr qu'on trouve un médecin là-bas..._

Gémit-il en agrippant nerveusement son bandana qui était comme toujours noué autour de son cou comme un cow-boy.

 _-Je sais où trouver un médecin tout près d'ici... Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire._

Proposa alors Tsuna.

 _-On s'en fout, on doit absolument le soigner. Sa vie est plus importante._

Dit Hector.

 _-Il y a un médecin chez la Team Magma. Il s'appelle Nero, il paraît qu'il est très doué et très gentil. Il pourrait le soigner… Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais !_

Assura Tsuna qui d'ailleurs, leur cachait visiblement des choses pour pouvoir connaître de telles informations. Mais personne n'y prêta attention.

Peu après, dans le campement de la Team Magma, Charly, un jeune sbire caché sous une capuche rouge courait vers la plus imposante des tentes rouges de son campement.

 _-Commandant Harlan ! On a des sbires de la Team Aqua devant notre campement ! Ils réclament notre médecin !_

Suite à son appel, Harlan sortit de sa tente avec des documents sous le bras. Il venait visiblement de recevoir des instructions venant de son Leader pour une nouvelle expédition. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs un tout nouveau grade depuis peu de temps, et un uniforme flambant neuf, car il était devenu Commandant et Admin pour sa plus grande fierté.

Harlan suivit son sbire jusqu'à la Team Aqua qui attendait devant plusieurs de ses sbires qui se trouvaient armés avec des grahyenas et des chamallots.

Devant lui, toute la petite équipe de la Team Aqua était au complet en compagnie de Jack dont l'état avait encore empiré. Tous s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui pour le regarder d'un air impuissant alors que Lottis et Hector le portaient à deux : l'un le tenait par la poitrine et l'autre par les jambes. Le malheureux avait une fièvre si forte qu'il en avait perdu connaissance et respirait avec difficulté.

 _-Vous souhaitez un médecin, c'est ça ? Qu'a-t-il ?_

Questionna alors Harlan.

 _-Oui Commandant. Un de nos hommes est gravement malade, il a une fièvre de galopa qui ne veut pas descendre et nous sommes incapables de le soigner. Nous implorons votre aide._

Admit le Lieutenant Halvard en posant un genou à terre devant lui pour faire profil bas.

Harlan lui adressa un sourire de satisfaction et s'avança vers lui.

 _-Mon code d'honneur m'interdit de laisser un homme mourir, même si c'est un ennemi. Cependant, notre médecin Nero nous est très précieux et voué à monter en grade d'ici quelque temps, il est donc hors de question qu'il reparte avec vous. Si vous voulez sauver votre ami, il devra rester dans notre campement pour recevoir ses soins. C'est ma condition._

Déclara Harlan d'une voix ferme et non négociable.

Le Lieutenant Halvard émit une grimace et se releva. Laisser Jack entre leurs mains ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

 _-C'est d'accord._

Répondit le Lieutenant Halvard.

 _-Très bien. J'autorise votre sbire à rester sur notre campement pour recevoir des soins. En revanche, aucun autre d'entre vous n'aura l'autorisation de rester. On vous rendra votre homme le moment venu._

Déclara Harlan.

Tout le monde fut d'accord et décida à contrecœur de confier Jack à la Team Magma dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent le soigner.

Harlan se tourna ensuite vers les tentes de son campement et appela d'une voix forte le fameux Nero. Le jeune médecin sortit immédiatement d'une des plus grandes tentes du campement et s'empressa d'aller à la rencontre de Jack afin de l'ausculter au plus vite. Il constata de lui-même la forte fièvre grâce à un thermomètre digital qui pouvait prendre la température du patient par les orifices.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hector et Lottis qui portaient le malade.

 _-Suivez-moi, on va l'installer dans l'infirmerie. Je vais l'hospitaliser immédiatement, sa fièvre a déjà dépassé les 40°, c'est beaucoup trop élevé._

Dit le médecin en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

 _-S'il vous plaît, sauvez-le. Il est très fragile, il a déjà eu le scorbut il y a peu de temps et il est encore très faible !_

Supplia Hector.

 _-Je ferais tout pour le sauver et vous le ramener en vie._

Promit Nero.

Harlan laissa passer le trio et son médecin, mais stoppa le reste de la Team Aqua à l'entrée du campement avec trois grahyenas.


	28. Chap 137 à 140 - Sacrifice inutile

**Chapitre 137 : Les fourberies d'Harlan.**

Toujours dans le souvenir des garçons de la Team Aqua, la nuit tombait déjà sur le campement de la Team Magma. Harlan revenait d'une expédition souterraine avec ses hommes après une journée de dur labeur. Il se lava rapidement les mains, car elles étaient pleines de terre à force d'avoir creusé et se dirigea vers sa tente afin de téléphoner à son Leader. Celui-ci décrocha très vite dans un _« Tsss... C'est qui ? »_ grinçant.

 _-Monsieur, c'est Harlan, votre Admin. La journée a encore été un échec... Nous n'avons pas pu trouver la météorite destinée au projet AZOTH..._

Soupira Harlan.

 _\- « Merci pour ces informations déprimantes, Harlan. »_

Répondit la voix aigrie de Max au téléphone.

 _-Avez-vous de nouvelles consignes pour nos recherches de demain, Monsieur ?_

 _\- « Peut-être bien... La Team Aqua traîne toujours dans vos pattes sur le site météore ? »_

 _-Oui Monsieur. Ils continuent de patrouiller dans le site météore._

Acquiesça Harlan.

 _\- « Tsss... Arthur a visiblement fini par comprendre qu'une météorite était nécessaire pour le projet AZOTH. Comme quoi, il est capable de réfléchir parfois en dépit de sa cervelle de kokyas. »_

Rétorqua Max d'une voix glaciale. Il prit ensuite quelques instants de réflexions avant de donner ses nouvelles directives à son Admin.

 _\- « Harlan, trouve un membre de la Team Aqua et capture-le. Ramène-le-moi au Q.G dès que tu l'as fait prisonnier. Je vais essayer de le faire parler et voir où en est Arthur dans ses objectifs de réaliser le grand œuvre afin de m'assurer qu'il n'ait pas pris de l'avance sur nous. »_

Dit Max.

 _-Oui Monsieur._

Répondit Harlan avant de le saluer et de raccrocher.

L'Admin sortit ensuite de sa tente et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où Nero veillait encore sur Jack.

Le sbire de la Team Aqua se réveillait doucement et avait l'air encore groggy à cause des médicaments que le jeune médecin lui avait prescrits pour faire tomber la douleur et la fièvre.

 _-O... Où suis-je... ?_

Marmonna Jack qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

Nero lui adressa un sourire, seulement, son Commandant fit une soudaine irruption dans la tente. Le jeune médecin se retourna alors et se pencha en avant pour le saluer.

 _-Mon Commandant... Le malade se réveille juste._

Dit-il d'une voix douce avant de se relever et se tourner vers Jack.

 _-Sa fièvre est presque tombée, il est encore faible, mais... Je pense qu'on pourra prévenir ses compagnons de la Team Aqua demain matin pour qu'ils puissent venir le récupérer._

Ajouta Nero.

Harlan ne répondit rien et s'avança vers Jack en lui adressant un regard vide de sentiment. Le sbire fixa Harlan d'un air hébété en réalisant tout doucement où il était : chez la Team Magma. Son regard s'écarquilla de crainte. Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses amis et ses mains agrippèrent nerveusement le drap qu'il avait sur lui, révélant un doigt manquant à l'une d'elles : il l'avait bêtement perdu lors d'une expédition de plongée qui avait mal tourné.

 _-S'il vous plaît..._

Gémit Jack qui avait visiblement déjà compris ce qu'Harlan allait faire de lui.

Soudain, Harlan sortit une paire de menottes en métal et attacha sans la moindre douceur le poignet de son prisonnier avec une lourde barre de métal qui servait à maintenir la tente.

Devant son geste, Nero ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et s'interposa.

 _-Mon commandant... Que faites-vous ?_

 _-Ce que je fais ? Cet homme est notre ennemi, Nero. Il n'est pas question pour lui de retrouver la Team Aqua. C'est notre prisonnier désormais._

Répondit Harlan d'une voix nonchalante sous le regard dévasté de Jack.

Nero ouvrit la bouche dans une expression choquée avant de lui répondre.

 _-Mon Commandant, avec tout mon respect, nous avions promis à la Team Aqua qu'il retrouverait leur ami quand celui-ci serait remis sur pied. C'est injuste._

Protesta-t-il d'une voix grave.

 _-La vie est injuste mon petit Nero. La Team Aqua fouille dans notre territoire depuis quelques temps. Max est certain qu'ils recherchent eux aussi la météorite que nous recherchions, et il souhaitait justement que notre équipe capture un de leurs membres. Et ce prisonnier aura certainement beaucoup de choses à raconter à notre Leader ! Nous levons le camp cette nuit et nous repartons avec lui._

Trancha Harlan en glissant la clef des menottes dans la poche de son pantalon.

 _-Et ne tente rien pour le libérer ou tu auras de graves problèmes, Nero. Tu es de garde à l'infirmerie. Veille à ce qu'il reste dans son lit le temps qu'on lève le camp pour regagner le repaire._

Ajouta Harlan en quittant la tente.

Nero se pinça douloureusement les lèvres en se tournant vers Jack qui regardait les menottes à son poignet d'un air désemparé.

 _-Où est Hector ? Ce n'est pas possible, il ne m'aurait jamais abandonné chez la Team Magma !_

Bafouilla le sbire de la Team Aqua d'une voix nouée de désespoir.

Nero lui adressa une grimace désolée. Son estomac se tordit devant la promesse qu'il avait faite à la Team Aqua et qu'il ne pouvait tenir à cause de son Commandant.

Jack tenta de se débattre désespérément en cherchant à retirer les menottes tout en appelant Hector à l'aide à de nombreuses reprises, mais il ne parvint pas à s'échapper. Le cœur lourd, Nero décida de lui injecter un tranquillisant pour le faire dormir encore afin que celui-ci ne fasse pas remonter sa fièvre, car Jack était encore faible et sous perfusion.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait tout doucement sur le site météore, toute la Team Magma s'était réunie autour d'un des gros véhicules rouges de leur organisation. Comme pour les véhicules de la Team Aqua, ils étaient semblables à des pick-up croisés avec des chars d'assaut. Ils avaient pu démonter leur campement pour pouvoir partir, mais ils semblaient sans voix devant la cage où était emprisonné le pauvre Jack.

Le sbire de la Team Aqua s'était agrippé aux barreaux et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en réclamant Hector et en les suppliant de le laisser partir.

Deux sbires : Derrick et Charly étaient là eux aussi et échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse :

 _-Pourquoi Harlan fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas... On avait pas promis à la Team Aqua de le leur rendre une fois qu'il serait guéri ?_

Demanda Derrick d'une voix confuse.

 _-Harlan a dit que Max voulait qu'on capture un membre de la Team Aqua... Mais j'avoue que là c'était vraiment facile et ignoble de sa part. Ils nous demandaient de l'aide, ils ne cherchaient pas à se battre. Nous avions passé des accords avec la Team Aqua pour éviter ce genres de crasses entre nous... Leur Leader sera furieux._

Admit Charly dans un regard désapprobateur.

 _-Harlan me dégoûte. Il obéit au Leader comme une machine et sans le moindre état d'âme. Faut pas s'étonner que ce mec n'ait aucun ami._

Dit un autre sbire dans leur dos qui avait entendu la conversation.

 _-C'est pour ça que Max l'a choisi comme Commandant. C'est parce qu'il obéit sans se poser de questions, tel le grahyena qui obéit à son maître._

Dit alors Nero qui s'était joint au groupe dans un regard sombre.

 _-Et je ne pense pas continuer bien longtemps à accepter de travailler pour la Team Magma dans ces conditions._

Ajouta le jeune homme en reprenant son chemin vers des arbres en bord de chemin. Puis, il alla s'aventurer sur un petit sentier plus en arrière afin de pouvoir aller s'y soulager la vessie avant de prendre la route.

Pendant ce temps, la nuit était bien tombée sur le site météore. Sous sa tente, Hector s'était couché dans son sac de couchage, mais un terrible pressentiment le gagna alors qu'il fixait le second sac de couchage vide de son ami Jack.

D'un coup, les aboiements forts d'un Pokémon canin résonnèrent devant les tentes de la Team Aqua. Le Pokémon cherchait à réveiller tout le monde et ne se stoppa pas un instant, jusqu'à ce que toute l'équipe ne se soit pas relevée.

Alertée, toute la Team Aqua s'habilla en catastrophe et mit le nez dehors. Lottis fit de même en sortant de sa propre tente en compagnie de sa sœur et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant le Pokémon qui faisait tout ce raffut : c'était un elecsprint, et il continuait d'aboyer afin d'avoir leur attention.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est à qui ce Pokémon ?!_

Demanda Halvard d'une voix ronchonne.

 _-Les gars, regardez... C'est le fantôme jaune ! C'est le Pokémon que le chef voulait capturer pour l'organisation !_

S'écria alors Marco.

 _-Le quoi ?_

Interrompit alors Tate dans le récit.

 _-C'est l'elecsprint qu'a capturé Porcius quelques mois plus tard ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un véritable fantôme, mais elle était sauvage à l'époque et nous suivait à la trace durant des mois sans que personne ne puisse l'approcher. Elle apparaissait et disparaissait comme un fantôme, d'où son surnom !_

Répondit Marco avec évidence.

 _-Et pourquoi votre Leader voulait la capturer ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Parce que ce Pokémon est spécial, mais tu pourras demander plus de détails à Lottis. C'est elle qui l'a apprivoisée pour qu'elle nous aide à trouver le météore._

Répondit simplement Marco en reprenant son récit :

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Capturons-le !_

S'écria le Lieutenant.

Mais Lottis s'avança d'un air grave tout en stoppant tout le monde.

 _-Attendez ! Elecsprint essaye de nous dire quelque chose, vous ne voyez pas ?!_

S'écria Lottis.

Hector ouvrit alors de grands yeux dévastés, il venait de comprendre.

 _-C'est Jack ! Il a des ennuis !_

Cria Hector.

L'elecsprint cessa d'aboyer et se mit à détaller dans la direction du campement de la Team Magma, comme pour approuver ces paroles.

Sans réfléchir, toute la Team Aqua se précipita derrière l'elecsprint et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'au campement de la Team Magma qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin. Mais ils étaient déjà dans leurs pick-up, prêts à partir. Les moteurs grondaient, les tentes étaient en pièces détachées dans leurs véhicules rouges et Jack était emprisonné dans une grande cage placée dans un des espaces ouverts à l'arrière.

 _-Jack !_

Cria Hector d'une voix désespérée. Jack se retourna en l'entendant et s'agrippa aux barreaux de sa prison tout en échangeant avec lui un regard brisé.

 _-Hector, ne les laisse pas m'emmener !_

Gémit Jack.

Toute la Team Aqua s'élança vers les véhicules encore à l'arrêt, car il était pour eux hors de question d'abandonner leur compagnon.

 _-Il ne faut pas les laisser partir ! Envoyez vos Pokémon !_

S'écria le Lieutenant d'un air affolé.

Plusieurs colhomards sortirent de leurs pokéballs et envoyèrent de puissantes attaques bulles d'o vers les roues des véhicules. À l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, Harlan était au volant. Il fit gronder un grand coup le moteur de son pick-up et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il fut très vite imité par les autres véhicules qui l'accompagnaient et en une fraction de seconde, ils commencèrent à rouler.

Les Pokémon de la Team Aqua tentèrent une dernière attaque bulles d'o, mais c'était déjà trop tard, la Team Magma était en train de partir sur la route et s'éloignait avec Jack.

 _-Nous n'avons pas été suffisamment rapides !_

Ragea Halvard qui semblait dégoûté d'avoir perdu un de ses hommes.

Derrière lui, Hector se laissa tomber par terre sur les genoux et s'attrapa les bras en laissant éclater son chagrin. On venait de lui prendre son meilleur ami.

 _-Ils vont lui faire du mal ! Il est fragile, il ne tiendra jamais le coup !_

Pleura Hector.

Lottis et Adriane s'empressèrent de prendre chacune le jeune homme dans leurs bras pour essayer de le consoler, car il n'arrivait plus à stopper les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

 _-On va aller le sauver. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas le revoir._

Lui promit Lottis en posant sa tête contre son épaule et en lui frottant le dos.

Halvard jeta un regard désolé à Hector avant de donner ses directives au reste de son équipe.

 _-On ne peut plus les poursuivre. On rentre au campement, je vais appeler de toute urgence le Leader pour lui faire part de la capture de Jack._

Déclara le Lieutenant.

Marco et Nero stoppèrent leur récit en jetant un regard triste vers Hector qui regardait ses pieds en dépit qu'il soit aveugle. Il ne s'était jamais remis de la fourberie d'Harlan qui l'avait séparé de son ami il y avait deux ans de ça.

 _-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous le détestez autant, et pourquoi vous vous inquiétez tellement pour Adriane._

Admit Tate.

 _-Harlan est comme ça. Il n'a aucun sentiment. En plus, j'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs circuler à son sujet à l'époque où j'étais encore un membre de la Team Magma... des rumeurs très inquiétantes même._

Précisa Nero d'une voix sombre.

 _-De quel genre ?_

Demanda Marco tout en frottant le dos d'Hector qui essuyait ses yeux humides.

 _-Il paraît que Max l'a fait revenir du monde des morts pour en faire un soldat à son service. Déjà, dès son arrivée dans nos rangs, il était promu à devenir un futur Admin et certains l'ont même vu boire un liquide rouge comme du sang que Max lui apportait. Et c'est pourquoi il ne ressent plus rien du tout et n'éprouve plus le moindre sentiment._

Raconta Nero.

 _-Étrangement, je ne suis pas étonné…_

Acquiesça Marco à Nero.

 _-Oui, mais Harlan n'est pas le seul à blâmer dans la capture de notre pauvre Jack, car il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres de son Leader. Attendez d'entendre la suite et vous comprendrez._

Fit Nero d'une voix désolée en reprenant son récit.

Une fois au campement, le Lieutenant Halvard s'empressa de chercher son pokématos qui se trouvait dans sa tente alors que Lottis, Adriane et Tsuna avaient installé Hector devant le feu de camp. Lottis lui préparait un chocolat chaud sur le feu, tandis qu'Adriane et Tsuna cherchaient à le réconforter, en vain, le jeune homme était inconsolable.

 _-Mon pauvre Hector, t'as l'air perdu sans ton Jack._

Murmura Adriane en glissant une couverture chaude sur ses épaules.

Mais le garçon était devenu muet.

 _-Il a l'air en état de choc..._

Admit Lottis en se tournant vers les filles qui semblaient perturbées par son chagrin. Lottis avait mis du lait à bouillir dans une casserole, sortit un sachet de chocolat et une cuillère en bois.

 _-C'est normal, Hector a toujours eu un comportement bizarre._

Dit alors Porcius en s'avançant vers les filles pour s'accroupir devant Hector. Porcius avait l'air d'un gars simple avec des cheveux bleus qui dépassaient de son bandana, mais il avait littéralement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une tête à claques. Car il souriait d'un air idiot et sournois en permanence derrière une tête qui rappelait grossièrement celle d'un rattata.

 _-Laisse-le tranquille toi. Depuis que tu m'as menti sur Arthur avec tes bêtises de sirène, je ne te fais plus du tout confiance ! J'avais suivi tes conseils pour essayer de le transformer, et ça n'a pas marché !_

Râla Lottis en menaçant Porcius avec sa cuillère en bois. Visiblement, Porcius avait fait croire à Lottis qu'Arthur était autrefois une sirène, et elle l'avait cru. Mais celui-ci continua son récit en se moquant de la réaction Lottis.

 _-Je suis entré dans l'équipage avant l'arrivée d'Hector, et j'ai assisté à son entrée dans la Team Aqua : le Leader l'avait trouvé roulé en boule dans une poubelle avec une famille de balignons qui l'avait élevé depuis qu'il était tout petit. Du coup, le capitaine l'a emmené dans notre navire pour le prendre sous son aile._

Expliqua Porcius.

 _-C'est encore des bêtises !_

Ronchonna Lottis.

 _-Non, c'est vrai..._

Admit Hector.

Porcius reprit alors son récit en levant son nez en l'air pour faire son intéressant.

 _-Hector se prenait pour un balignon, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas de prénom, car il disait s'appeler ''balignon'' comme tous les membres de sa famille adoptive. Et à son arrivée, il ne parlait à personne et se comportait comme un Pokémon. Il était si sauvage que personne ne pouvait l'approcher. Mais Jack n'a pas baissé les bras pour tenter de l'apprivoiser, et a tenté à de multiples reprises de l'attirer vers lui avec des morceaux de pizzas. C'est même lui qui lui a donné le nom d'Hector._

 _-Et il a réussi à l'apprivoiser ?_

Demanda Adriane qui arborait une expression complètement fascinée.

 _-Non. Il a juste réussi à se faire mordre. Et puis un matin, Jack est tombé gravement malade alors que nous étions en pleine mer : il a eu le scorbut. Il s'est mis à avoir des hémorragies et son état était si critique que le Leader avait perdu tout espoir de le sauver._

Reprit Porcius devant Lottis, Tsuna et Adriane qui écoutaient tout en ouvrant grand la bouche l'incroyable histoire qu'Hector ne contestait visiblement pas.

 _-Et puis, Hector est entré dans sa chambre en se rendant compte que Jack ne lui rendait plus visite. Il a alors veillé sur lui toute la nuit et l'a aidé à manger en prémâchant sa nourriture, car Jack n'arrivait plus à manger seul à cause de la maladie._

Relata Porcius.

 _-C'est dingue !_

S'écria Adriane en serrant les poings.

 _-Quelques jours plus tard, Jack était complètement guéri et lui et Hector ne se sont plus quittés. Il a même adouci Hector et il s'est enfin mis à adresser la parole au reste de la Team Aqua._

Dit Porcius en terminant son histoire.

Lottis servit ensuite un bol de chocolat chaud à Hector qu'il but en silence. Mais il semblait toujours aussi malheureux.

D'un coup, le Lieutenant Halvard sortit de sa tente, il venait de passer son coup de téléphone.

 _-Les gars, Arthur nous demande de rentrer immédiatement au Q.G. Ils nous attendent à Poivressel et il va réfléchir à une solution pour sortir Jack de chez la Team Magma._

Déclara-t-il.

Tout le monde écouta le Lieutenant et s'empressa de défaire les tentes du campement avant de reprendre la route. Mais d'un seul coup, la voix d'un jeune homme les interrompit :

 _-Attendez ! Je sais comment vous aider !_

Tout le monde se retourna précipitamment pour découvrir devant eux un homme de la Team Magma : c'était Nero avec ses cheveux d'argent qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et ses lunettes rectangulaires.

 _-J'étais parti faire pipi... Mais ils sont partis en m'oubliant derrière eux. Du coup, vous pourriez sans soucis proposer à Max un échange contre votre ami, car je suis un prisonnier avec de la valeur puisque je suis leur seul médecin._

Expliqua Nero.

Tout le monde sembla très étonné par l'initiative du jeune médecin, mais ils devaient bien avouer que c'était inespéré pour eux. Ils allaient pouvoir retrouver Jack grâce à lui.

.

 **Chapitre 138 : Un sacrifice inutile.**

Tout en écoutant le souvenir que les garçons de la Team Aqua lui racontaient, Tate se pencha vers Nero, l'air réellement intrigué.

 _-Donc, c'est lui le fameux Porcius qui a disparu ? Il était souvent… comme ''ça'' ? J'ai cru maladroitement comprendre qu'il s'en prenait parfois à Lottis._

Questionna Tate.

Marco lui adressa un regard entendu.

 _-Parfois ? Non. Tout le temps ! Arthur l'avait dans le collimateur, car c'était un sbire absolument désagréable avec tout le monde. Le Leader me demandait tout le temps de le garder à l'œil, mais il aimait tout particulièrement s'en prendre à Lottis._

Admit le grand gaillard.

 _-C'est quand même curieux qu'il fasse ça… Et vous n'avez aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il s'en prenait en particulier à Lottis ?_

Questionna Tate en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Eh bien… Il y a bien eu quelques rumeurs…_

Admit Marco d'une voix sombre.

 _-De quel genre ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Nous n'en sommes pas vraiment sûrs, mais il gardait probablement Lottis à l'œil, car elle était très proche de notre Leader. Mais aussi, car elle était ''spéciale'' pour lui._

Répondit George alors que Marco approuvait ce qu'il disait.

 _-Lottis et Arthur planifiaient un projet très important ensemble et dans un grand secret. Et peut-être que Porcius s'y intéressait, car les sbires lambda de la Team Aqua n'étaient normalement pas mis dans la confidence... Il n'avait donc pas accès à certaines informations ''sensibles''._

Dit Marco d'une voix grave, laissant comprendre qu'Arthur ne faisait pas confiance à tous ses sbires.

 _-Un… Projet ?_

Bafouilla Tate.

Mais personne ne sembla pouvoir lui répondre, et les garçons laissèrent un long silence gênant les envahir. Peut-être qu'eux-même ignoraient totalement de quoi il s'agissait.

Après quelques interminables secondes, Marco ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de mettre court à la discussion.

 _-Il est préférable de ne pas en parler. Et de toute façon ce projet, Arthur l'a abandonné suite à la disparition de Lottis._

Dit-il dans une grimace, laissant sous-entendre qu'il était au courant de certains détails à propos de ce projet. Probablement à cause de l'irezumi qu'il portait dans son dos.

Devant la réaction des garçons, Tate décida de revenir à leur sujet initial, dès fois qu'il puisse obtenir de nouvelles informations au sujet du passé de son amie Lottis :

 _-Et du coup, si tu es encore dans la Team Aqua, c'est que l'échange avec Jack n'a pas eu lieu ?_

Questionna-t-il à Nero.

Les garçons regardèrent ensemble le sol d'un air triste avant de lui confirmer ces propos et lui raconter la suite de leur histoire :

La petite équipe de la Team Aqua avait pu retrouver l'AzurVictoria après un peu de marche à travers Hoenn. En quelques jours, ils parvinrent à atteindre Poivressel avec leur prisonnier : Nero le médecin de la Team Magma.

Le jeune homme s'était volontairement laissé capturer par la Team Aqua afin de les aider à retrouver leur ami Jack qui était encore prisonnier chez la Team Magma. C'était sa façon à lui de se racheter pour ne pas avoir pu tenir sa promesse.

Arthur semblait soulagé à son tour de voir le médecin en compagnie de ses sbires, il serait effectivement une monnaie d'échange de choix pour espérer retrouver Jack.

Sans plus attendre, il emmena avec lui Nero et ses deux Admins Matthieu et Sarah dans sa cabine afin d'appeler le Leader de la Team Magma et réclamer un échange.

Une fois dans la cabine, Arthur prit place à son bureau alors que Matthieu maintenait fermement Nero devant lui par les poignets et que Sarah observait la scène tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux rouges. Puis, Arthur composa un numéro sur son téléphone privé. Très vite, un homme décrocha à l'autre bout du téléphone, c'était Max :

 _\- « Tss... Arthur, ça faisait longtemps... tu téléphones pour ton sbire, je présume ? »_

Répondit la voix grinçante du Leader de la Team Magma qui raisonnait dans le haut-parleur.

 _-Bien évidemment, t'as pécho Jack et j'aimerais l'récupérer. J'te propose donc un échange. Car j'détiens moi aussi un d'tes sbires ! Ton précieux toubib avec ses binocles, celui qui porte le nom d'Nero. Et j'te conseille d'me rendre Jack en un morceau si tu souhaites revoir toi aussi ton sbire !_

Ronchonna Arthur.

 _\- « Non. »_

Répondit Max.

Nero ouvrit alors de grands yeux sidérés devant la réponse de son Leader.

 _-Q... Quoi ? T'abandonnes un d'tes clampins ? T'es malade ?!_

S'emporta Arthur.

 _\- « Tsss... Jack et moi avons un peu discuté tous les deux, je l'admets... C'est marrant comme tes sbires peuvent être bavards quand on leur chatouille les doigts de pieds. »_

Railla Max d'une voix glaciale.

 _-T'as fait quoi ?_

Balbutia Arthur d'une voix nouée d'horreur.

 _\- « Il semblerait que tu me fasses beaucoup de cachotteries, Arthur. Ce n'est pas très correct de ta part. Je me suis douté que tu reprendrais les recherches du projet AZOTH de Victoria, et je souhaitais simplement le questionner à ce sujet-là à la base. Mais Jack m'a offert de précieux renseignements qui allaient au-delà de mes espérances. Car j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu avais mis aussi la main sur la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants. »_

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, Max était à présent au courant de l'existence de Lottis et d'Adriane. Il resta sans voix, mais Max s'empressa de combler le vide de sa voix caverneuse :

 _\- « Bien que j'ai des doutes sur ta précieuse petite Sarah, Jack n'a pas voulu me dire le nom de ta recrue en question, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il parle. Et crois-moi, il parlera. Où il ne sortira jamais des murs de mon Q.G. C'est pourquoi l'échange ne me convient pas. Ton petit Jack adoré est bavard. Mon Nero lui, ne l'est pas. »_

Dit Max d'une voix vide d'empathie.

 _-Mais bordel... Jack s'remet à peine d'un scorbut ! T'aimerais que j'te chatouille les orteils, moi aussi ?! Si Ajisai savait ça !_

Balança Arthur d'une voix haineuse. Étonnamment, Max réagit à son tour à l'autre bout du fil d'une voix particulièrement sèche et virulente :

 _\- « Ne parle plus jamais d'elle de ta bouche répugnante devant moi. Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! »_

Lâcha-t-il d'une voix coupée de dégoût. Pour une raison surprenante, Max connaissait Ajisai, la petite sœur d'Arthur.

Arthur grogna devant ce dialogue de sourds qui commençait à lui échauffer les oreilles.

 _-N'oublie pas nos accords !_

Hurla-t-il littéralement. Puis, raccrocha avec violence son téléphone.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Nero pour le regarder d'un air particulièrement sombre et s'adressa à son Admin :

 _-Matthieu, plaque-le, face contre mon bureau._

Ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Nero ravala de crainte sa salive, son Leader refusait l'échange en dépit de sa valeur aux yeux de la Team Magma et à présent, il allait avoir des ennuis.

Matthieu exécuta immédiatement les ordres et plaqua sauvagement Nero sur le bureau, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement douloureux.

Arthur releva ensuite la blouse blanche de Nero et son tee-shirt noir de la Team Magma. Ils découvrirent alors ce que le Leader espérait : Nero avait un Irezumi. Le tatouage noir était impressionnant : il était rouge, violet, rose et brun et un énorme charmina, un Pokémon humanoïde aux allures de combattant du désert, ornait le somptueux dessin le long de son dos.

 _-Voyez-vous ça... Notre toubib a un Irezumi._

Déclara Arthur en se penchant dangereusement sur Nero.

 _-Du coup... Toi aussi tu dois avoir énormément d'informations intéressantes à nous dévoiler venant de ton organisation._

Ajouta Arthur dans un regard de prédateur. Il était tellement en colère à cause de Max pour ce qu'on était en train de faire à Jack, qu'il allait maintenant se défouler sur le pauvre Nero. Car Arthur était très attaché à ce sbire qu'il avait déjà failli perdre et qui mettait habituellement de la joie de vivre sur son navire.

Bien évidemment, Nero refusa de parler. En dépit que Max l'avait abandonné, il restait fidèle à son organisation. Matthieu releva alors Nero pour le redresser face à son Leader et le maintint bien fermement les bras dans le dos pour qu'il puisse recevoir des coups de poing sans aucune possibilité de se défendre. Mais Lottis et Adriane firent une violente irruption dans la pièce au moment où Arthur s'apprêtait à décocher le premier coup.

 _-PAPA ARRÊTE !_

Cria Lottis.

 _-Ne lui faites pas de mal !_

Ajouta Adriane.

Les deux sœurs s'interposèrent et se placèrent entre Nero et Arthur.

Arthur se mordit les lèvres de frustrations, il n'appréciait pas qu'on vienne l'interrompre quand il s'occupait du sort d'un prisonnier. Et il se trouvait actuellement dans une colère si noire qu'il fut incapable de se contenir.

 _-Lottis, toi et ta sœur, sortez d'ma cabine ! Maintenant !_

Gronda-t-il.

Mais Lottis comme Adriane refusèrent de bouger.

 _-Arrête papa, Nero n'est pas méchant, il s'est rendu de lui-même pour nous aider à sortir Jack de chez la Team Magma. Il ne mérite pas ça, car il souhaitait juste nous venir en aide !_

S'imposa Lottis en appuyant son regard sur Arthur, elle leva même les bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher du prisonnier.

 _-Lottis, j'aimerais qu'tu t'remette un peu à ta place. Tu n'as eu aucunement l'autorisation d'intervenir comme tu viens d'le faire en entraînant ta sœur avec toi. C'est à moi d'régler les problèmes qu'il y a entre la Team Aqua et Magma et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur le sort qu'je réserve à nos prisonniers._

Déclara Arthur d'une voix sèche.

Lottis ne répondit rien, mais lui adressa tout de même un regard tendu sans bouger de sa place.

 _-De plus, tu m'as empêché d'dormir pendant des jours avec ton pokématos et tu m'as saturé ma ligne téléphonique. Et je n'apprécie vraiment pas._

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix dure.

 _-Mais... Papa..._

Bafouilla Lottis.

Arthur se pencha alors à sa hauteur pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 _-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bordel ! J'déteste ça. C'est MON LEADER. Je n'suis pas ton daron, et tu t'dois d'me vouvoyer et de m'appeler avec respect comme tous les autres sbires ici. J'suis ton leader, enfonces-toi bien ça dans la caboche !_

Cracha Arthur avec colère. Il était si énervé que son visage en était devenu tout rouge.

Lottis lui adressa un regard douloureux et se pinça les lèvres de rage.

 _-Très bien, mon Leader !_

Grogna Lottis en lui flanquant un grand coup de pied dans les tibias. Arthur en sursauta de douleur.

Puis, elle partit à toute vitesse en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Arthur ne le réalisera que plus tard dans la nuit, mais Lottis et Adriane venaient de l'empêcher de commettre une terrible erreur. Car s'il avait cédé à sa colère et tabassé Nero, le Leader aurait détruit toutes chances de recruter le précieux médecin dans son organisation.

Nero se stoppa dans son récit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air amusé.

 _-En dépit de son mauvais caractère, le Leader et Lottis se disputent rarement. Ce genre de confrontation entre eux reste exceptionnel, mais elle sait comment le faire tourner en bourrique quand il le faut ! De plus, elle sait aussi s'imposer tout comme notre Admin Sarah pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, surtout celles provoquées sous le coup de l'émotion. Et c'est aussi depuis ce jour-là que Lottis et moi sommes devenus de bons amis._

Dit-il dans un sourire.

 _-Arthur se met souvent en colère comme ça ?_

Questionna Tate en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Oui, notre Leader s'emporte très facilement. C'est un grand émotif, il se met vite en colère quand ses sentiments sont pris de courts. Et pour ce coup-là, Arthur avait très mal vécu la capture de Jack. Car Jack était une de ses toutes premières recrues, et il était très attaché à lui. Heureusement, la présence de Lottis l'adoucit énormément quand il est de mauvais poil. Et d'ailleurs, il s'est toujours montré plus doux avec elle par rapport aux autres sbires. Par exemple, ça aurait été Marco qui serait intervenu à la place de Lottis et d'Adriane, il aurait fini en cellule avec un bon coup de pied au derrière !_

Raconta Nero qui finit sa phrase dans un rire.

 _-Ouais, mais du coup, Lottis s'est quand même fait punir pour avoir brisé une des règles d'honneur de l'organisation._

Acquiesça Marco dans un sourire alors que Nero prit à cœur de raconter la suite :

Arthur mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits et à redescendre de sa colère avant de détourner les yeux pour s'adresser à Matthieu.

 _-Matthieu, emmène le toubib dans nos cachots. Ne lui donne rien d'autre à manger qu'des baies figuys séchées et salées qui vont lui donner soif. Et ne lui donne rien à boire tant qu'il n'aura pas donné d'informations sur son organisation. On va voir combien d'temps un sbire d'la Team Magma fera l'fière en prétendant pouvoir vivre sans eau._

Ordonna Arthur d'un air mauvais tout en tenant son tibia encore endolori.

 _-Oui mon Leader._

Répondit Matthieu en embarquant Nero avec lui afin de l'emmener dans les cachots du navire.

Le soir, Lottis avait dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit à faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine, aidée par son Piou-Piou qui était devenu un galifeu. Comme lors de sa dernière punition, elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque tous les couverts furent nettoyés, séchés et rangés. Puis, elle reposa un torchon humide sur une table et ouvrit un des frigos pour se ravitailler, car elle avait soif et faim.

Pendant qu'elle avalait avec Piou-Piou des beignets qui traînaient dans un tupperware, tout en buvant un jus de baie oran, elle se mit à penser au pauvre Nero qui était sans eau depuis des heures.

Elle fixa sa bouteille qui était d'une couleur orange fluorescente et jeta un regard en biais dans le réfrigérateur : il y avait un étage où on pouvait y trouver tout un tas de boissons différentes, dont de l'eau fraîche et différents sodas.

Lottis attrapa alors une bouteille d'eau fraîche et une autre avec du jus de baies. Mais elle prit également un nouveau tupperware rempli d'onigiri.

 _-Mon Leader, vous et vos règlements bidons, je vous conchie._

Déclara Lottis en emportant avec elle les précieuses boissons et le sandwich.

La jeune fille descendit à la hâte jusque dans les cachots en compagnie de Piou-Piou et trouva tout de suite Nero qui était allongé au fond d'une des cellules et qui cherchait difficilement le sommeil.

Lottis voulut le rejoindre alors qu'elle avait les bras chargés de vivres pour lui, mais un sbire la stoppa, car il était chargé de surveiller les cachots.

 _-Eh, Lottis. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Arthur m'a donné l'ordre d'apporter à boire et à manger au prisonnier._

Répondit Lottis dans un mensonge.

Le sbire lui jeta un regard étonné et confus, car il savait que Nero ne devrait normalement pas recevoir d'eau tant qu'il n'avait pas donné d'informations sur son organisation. Mais Lottis possédait un irezumi, il ne chercha donc pas à mettre en doute ses paroles.

 _-Eu. Très bien, tu peux y aller._

Céda le sbire.

Lottis passa et se pencha devant la cage où était couché Nero afin de l'appeler. Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil et se tourna vers elle. Il voulut lui répondre, mais il avait la gorge si sèche à cause des baies figuys qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire grand-chose.

 _-Tiens, bois et mange ça. Tu dois être mort de soif._

Lui dit Lottis d'une voix douce.

Nero se précipita effectivement sur la première boisson que Lottis lui tendit et but tout d'une traite, car il était assoiffé. Après quelques gorgées, il put enfin la remercier.

Un peu en arrière, le sbire de la Team Aqua continuait de se demander s'il avait bien fait de laisser Lottis s'approcher du prisonnier. Il observa quelques instants la jeune fille échanger quelques mots avec Nero avant de sortir son pokématos. Dans le doute, il envoya discrètement un message à Arthur qui ne mit pas bien longtemps à débarquer.

Alors que Lottis échangeait un sourire avec Nero, le Leader de la Team Aqua arriva dans un bond et se jeta sauvagement sur la cage. Voir le prisonnier discuter avec Lottis ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

 _-NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE !_

Hurla littéralement Arthur qui était rouge de colère.

Nero ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et apeurés et eut tout juste le temps de se reculer pour éviter de peu un violent coup de pied à travers les barreaux.

Arthur attrapa ensuite Lottis par-dessous le bras en la tenant par la taille et la recula de la cage comme si Nero avait la peste. Puis, il cria sur la jeune fille :

 _-Tu m'exaspères Lottis ! Puisqu'tu n'es pas fichue d'écouter les ordres, tu vas rester en cellule dans le cachot._

Râla-t-il en se tournant vers une autre cage avec l'intention d'y laisser Lottis.

Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas impressionner :

 _-Aucun problème, mon Leader. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir discuter toute la nuit avec le prisonnier !_

Railla-t-elle.

Arthur grogna de plus belle en lui adressant un regard outrageux. Il grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de préférer partir des cachots avec elle sous le bras. Finalement, il avait changé d'avis.

 _-Très bien, dans ce cas, j'vais t'garder à l'œil dans mon bureau pour la nuit._

Lâcha-t-il d'un air mauvais. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait et elle le menait visiblement par le bout du nez.

 _-Et ensuite ?_

Demanda Tate en écarquillant les yeux.

 _-Ensuite, Lottis n'est pas revenue me voir. Mais je crois qu'elle est restée auprès d'Arthur jusqu'au lendemain matin._

Fit Nero.

 _-Mais… Et pour toi. Il s'est passé quoi ?_

Continua Tate.

 _-Ha… Eh bien pour mon cas, Arthur m'a personnellement apporté à boire et à manger dès le lendemain matin. Lottis et Adriane l'ont fait réfléchir, et le Leader m'a finalement proposé de rester dans son organisation en tant que médecin. Il s'était même excusé pour sa réaction agressive de la veille et m'a laissé trois semaines pour réfléchir à sa proposition que j'ai finalement acceptée._

Répondit Nero.

Tate lui adressa un regard un peu perplexe devant son récit. Mais le jeune médecin regarda sa montre.

 _-Bon les gars, il est l'heure d'aller manger, on devrait rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria._

Ajouta-t-il en se levant du banc.

Peu de temps avant, et toujours coincés dans le pick-up garé devant la cafeteria, Lottis et Owen semblaient trouver le temps long et cherchaient à trouver des jeux ridicules pour se distraire.

 _-Bon, je pense à un truc qui est gros, mou et de couleur noir et blanc. Attention, il y a un piège, car il peut changer de forme._

Dit Lottis en étant allongée sur le dos de façon très décontractée pour regarder le plafond en métal de sa cage.

 _-C'est facile, c'est un ronflex._

Répondit Owen.

 _-Eh non ! C'était un..._

D'un coup, Lottis se coupa dans sa phrase et leva le bout de son nez en entendant une porte claquer vers le réfectoire.

 _-Tiens, c'est sûrement l'heure de la bouffe._

Suggéra Lottis en se relevant.

Mais elle fut très étonnée de voir débarquer plusieurs hommes habillés dans des sweats à capuches noires et qui se trouvaient accompagnés par des dimorets, des Pokémon félins bipèdes violets au regard sournois.

L'un des hommes du groupe semblait plus baraqué que les autres et portait le corps inanimé d'une personne par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il portait une cargaison de marchandise.

Lottis reconnut tout de suite le corps aux cheveux gras de son Lieutenant qui portait encore sur le dos les habits de la Team Aqua. Ils furent très vite précédés par Sighrid et son Klagar qui souriaient tous les deux d'un air satisfait. Elle avait visiblement patiemment attendu le passage de la Team Aqua à Lavandia pour pouvoir profiter d'un moment d'inattention où l'équipe se séparerait en ville.

 _-Sighrid ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

S'écria Lottis en jetant un regard horrifié sur son Lieutenant, il possédait une énorme bosse sur la tête, visiblement, on venait de l'assommer.

 _-Il fait juste un gros dodo._

Dit Sighrid dans un sourire fourbe tandis que son collègue jeta le corps d'Halvard à l'arrière d'un des pick-up.

D'un coup, celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe se tourna vers Lottis en dévoilant son visage couvert de cicatrices, visiblement, elle le reconnaissait.

 _-Vous êtes... Vous êtes Jerry le chasseur de Pokémon qu'on avait affronté il y a deux ans avec Arthur ! Vous aviez dépouillé des enfants à Vermilava en leur volant de nombreux Pokémon ! Je me souviens encore de votre horrible visage !_

Sursauta Lottis qui avait déjà eu affaire à lui. Elle reporta ensuite un regard fâché vers Sighrid.

 _-Tu as toujours été avec eux depuis le début ! En fait, tu nous as menti, tu étais bien une chasseuse de Pokémon toi aussi et tu venais de Johto avec ces chasseurs !_

S'écria Lottis qui venait de comprendre que Sighrid s'était bien payé sa tête depuis des années. Car elle avait autrefois fait sa rencontre suite à son altercation avec ce groupe de chasseurs.

 _-Oui, effectivement. Tu vois, t'es comme ton cher Leader, vous pouvez réfléchir... Mais sur le long terme seulement !_

Vilipenda Sighrid en pouffant de rire alors que Lottis empoignait férocement les barreaux de sa cage. Puis, Jerry se pencha sur la cage de Lottis pour l'attraper par son vêtement.

 _-Au passage... Il parait que t'as capturé le fantôme jaune que mon équipe et moi étions venus chercher à Hoenn. Il est où ? Le Lieutenant ne l'avait pas sur lui !_

Grogna l'homme du nom de Jerry.

 _-Vous n'aurez jamais ma Chaussette !_

Gronda Lottis en levant le nez d'un air provocateur. Heureusement pour elle, c'est Nero qui avait récupéré ses Pokémon lors de son emprisonnement, car le Lieutenant ne souhaitait pas les avoir à sa charge durant la détention de la jeune femme.

 _-Fais ta maligne. En attendant, on va vous emprunter ces beaux véhicules. Sighrid dit que vous n'en aurez bientôt plus besoin._

Cracha Jerry dans un sourire mauvais.

Sighrid confia une paire de clefs aux hommes en noirs. Puis, elle se tourna vers Klagar pour lui parler d'une voix douce.

 _-Klagar, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Notre travail ici n'est pas encore fini._

Dit Sighrid en esquissant un long sourire perfide.

Le Pokémon spectre gloussa et agressa aussitôt Lottis à coup d'hypnose, la faisant s'écrouler sur place dans un profond sommeil.

.

 **Chapitre 139 : Les ennuis arrivent.**

Lorsqu'Harlan rouvrit ses yeux chez ses grands-parents à Vergazon, il réalisa qu'une petite heure s'était déjà écoulée. Il releva alors précipitamment sa tête et jeta un regard affolé sur le réveil qui trônait sur sa table de chevet.

 _-Minces, ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver !_

S'écria Harlan en se levant d'un coup pour sortir du lit.

 _-Qui ça ?_

Questionna Adriane en suivant son mouvement. Elle s'était depuis allongée elle aussi et avait passé l'heure à somnoler près de lui.

 _-La Team Magma ! -Tousse- Tousse- Mon Leader a dit qu'il venait nous chercher ! Allez, viens et ne traîne surtout pas !_

Gronda-t-il en attrapant fermement Adriane par le poignet afin de la pousser à le suivre. Bien qu'Harlan se soit un peu reposé, sa toux, elle, persistait.

Tous deux traversèrent ensuite le couloir et passèrent devant les grands-parents qui les attendaient encore dans la cuisine. La grand-mère voulut leur proposer de boire quelque chose, mais Harlan lui répondit d'une voix nonchalante qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps.

 _-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas refuser une boisson de ta mamie ! Les mamies et les papys sont précieux !_

Sermonna Adriane.

Mais Harlan l'ignora et l'emmena dehors pour sortir de Vergazon et retourner sur la route 117. Ils traversèrent ensuite la route, passèrent à nouveau devant la pension Pokémon, puis coupèrent à travers un grand champ de fleurs.

 _-Ha, ils sont déjà-là._

Fit soudainement Harlan d'une voix soulagée en remarquant une masse rouge dans un champ. Aussitôt après, Adriane remarqua à son tour l'hélicoptère rouge. Il semblait similaire à celui que Lottis avait fait exploser et les attendait déjà sur le grand terrain vague. Et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'Adriane commençait à réaliser vraiment la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire en aidant Harlan. Car la vue des sbires de la Team Magma la mettait mal à l'aise, et elle sembla enfin se souvenir qu'ils étaient leurs ennemis et qu'ils allaient très probablement l'emprisonner quelque part.

 _-Tu sais Harlan, maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton organisation... Je... Je crois que j'aimerais rentrer chez moi maintenant..._

Commença-t-elle à marmonner d'une voix suppliante à l'attention du jeune homme.

 _-Il fallait y penser avant. -Tousse- Tu es ma prisonnière à présent. C'est trop tard._

Trancha Harlan d'une voix glaciale.

Après réflexion, Adriane voulut s'enfuir et tenta de lâcher la main du Commandant, mais celui-ci resserra son emprise sur son poignet et l'obligea à le suivre jusque devant ses sbires.

 _-Harlan, s'il te plaît..._

Supplia Adriane d'une voix tremblante. Mais le jeune homme sembla ne pas l'entendre et la poussa devant ses hommes qui s'empressèrent de l'attraper à leur tour et la menottèrent.

La jeune Asuna adressa un regard désespéré à Harlan, mais il l'ignora et détourna les yeux tandis que les sbires l'embarquaient maintenant de force dans l'hélicoptère. Les hommes en profitèrent d'ailleurs pour le saluer et le féliciter pour l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir en ramenant la prisonnière alors qu'il avait un bras cassé.

Un peu en arrière, le Lieutenant Kelvin était là lui aussi et grinçait des dents. Car Harlan était revenu et du coup, la place d'Admin était à nouveau occupée par le chouchou du Leader. À sa vue, le Commandant s'empressa de le rejoindre en lui adressant un sourire goguenard.

 _-Lieutenant Kelvin… Je me délecte tellement devant votre dégoût et votre déception de me revoir, que je vais devoir changer de pantalon ce soir._

Railla Harlan qui se réjouissait de son retour.

Kelvin ne répondit rien, mais dévisagea Harlan dans un regard indescriptible tout en secouant négativement la tête.

D'un coup, Max, le Leader de la Team Magma fit irruption en compagnie de plusieurs sbires. Le Leader semblait particulièrement ravi de retrouver son Commandant et s'empressa de venir à lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Bien qu'il semblait être une personne réservée et introvertie, il cacha difficilement sa joie en le retrouvant.

 _-Harlan, je suis si soulagé de te revoir. Tu n'imagines pas comme nous étions dévastés de te savoir prisonnier de la Team Aqua_

Dit-il.

Max était un homme d'âge mûr, de grande taille, habillé d'une tunique traditionnelle chinoise rouge et noire, et coiffé de cheveux mi-longs d'un même rouge qui lui arrivaient sous les oreilles. Il parlait toujours d'une voix profonde et calme en toute situation, et toujours en arborant un air sévère sur le visage. Et encore une fois, il ne fit pas exception à la règle alors qu'il contenait difficilement son soulagement devant les retrouvailles.

 _-Vraiment ?_

Fit Harlan dans un sourire.

 _-Bien sûr, nous aurions envoyé un assaut sur la Team-Aqua pour te délivrer s'il l'aurait fallu. Mais comme toujours, tu es si habile et malin que tu as pu t'échapper par toi-même. Je suis très fier de toi._

Dit Max d'une voix incroyablement calme, mais qui ne cachait pas pour autant sa joie.

 _-Au fait, Monsieur..._

Continua Harlan.

 _-Tousse- À cause des derniers événements, mon corps a pris un sale coup, et ma maladie s'est réveillée. -Tousse- Tousse-_

Fit-il en retenant ensuite difficilement une seconde poussée de toux sèche.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Harlan, je vais te redonner ton traitement une fois qu'on sera rentré._

Assura Max.

Harlan le remercia, mais les deux hommes ne s'attardèrent pas, car ils devaient à présent regagner le Q.G de la Team Magma à Nenucrique. Tout le monde regagna donc l'hélicoptère et fit route vers leur repaire.

L'endroit en question se trouvait dans une baie un peu à l'écart de la ville de Nenucrique. La Team Magma avait carrément occupé une véritable grotte en bord de mer afin d'y aménager l'intérieur en une véritable forteresse avec des étages, des bureaux, des chambres et aussi des cachots.

Une fois arrivé, ils déposèrent l'hélicoptère dans une zone qui lui avait été réservée dans un hangar et descendirent jusqu'à la grotte en tirant de force derrière eux la pauvre Adriane qui avait l'air terrorisée.

 _-Monsieur. Que fait-on de la prisonnière ?_

Demanda le Lieutenant Kelvin à Max.

 _-Nous allons l'enfermer dans les cachots. Elle y restera le temps de mettre la main sur groudon. Une fois qu'on aura l'orbe et réveillé groudon, on se servira d'elle pour apprivoiser le Pokémon et le capturer._

Expliqua Max qui se tenait droit, les bras dans le dos tout en marchant.

 _-Bien monsieur._

Dit le Lieutenant.

Harlan accompagna Max, le Lieutenant et trois de ses hommes avec la prisonnière jusqu'aux cachots de leur planque.

Le lieu était des plus sinistres, puisqu'ils avaient laissé les murs de roches tels quels et nus de toutes décorations. Les cages qui constituaient les prisons étaient alignées les unes à côtés des autres et n'avaient rien de chaleureux. Et cerise sur le gâteau, comme il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans cette caverne, la seule source de lumière était des torches qui brûlaient sur les côtés de la salle.

Les sbires jetèrent à la hâte Adriane dans une des cellules et refermèrent la porte à double tour derrière elle. La jeune fille se rua alors sur les barreaux et s'y agrippa en s'adressant au Commandant d'un air toujours aussi suppliant :

 _-Harlan, ne me laisse pas ici !_

Le jeune homme se pencha alors vers la prisonnière, le visage impassible.

 _-Je t'avais dit que tu jouais avec le feu._

Fit-il dans un reproche en se retournant pour partir avec Max, Kelvin et ses hommes. Mais Adriane continua à l'appeler d'un air désespéré et apeuré.

 _-Harlan ! Harlan je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ici toute seule !_

S'écria-t-elle.

Max ignora les cris de la jeune fille et s'adressa à son Commandant d'une voix compatissante :

 _-Après toutes ces mésaventures, tu mérites d'aller te reposer, Harlan. Va dans tes appartements. Tu l'as bien mérité. Tu seras de toute façon de repos le temps de te rétablir. Des hommes t'apporteront aussi ton traitement tout à l'heure._

Fit le Leader en sous-entendant qu'Harlan possédait un coin rien qu'à lui dans le Q.G, probablement grâce à ses privilèges d'Admin.

 _-Oui monsieur. -Tousse- Merci monsieur._

Dit Harlan.

 _-Harlan, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas ! J'ai peur et il fait très froid ici !_

Continua Adriane dans une supplication.

Mais l'homme ne daigna même pas se retourner et disparut derrière une épaisse porte en bois avec ses collègues.

À Lavandia, toute la Team Aqua semblait estomaquée de constater que les trois pick-up avaient disparu devant la cafétéria, mais qu'en plus, Sighrid et le Lieutenant Halvard étaient introuvables. Seules les deux cages étaient restées en bordure de chemin avec Lottis et Owen à l'intérieur.

Marco se tourna alors vers ses compagnons d'un air un peu paniqué.

 _-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est où le Lieutenant ? Il serait quand même pas parti à Poivressel sans nous !?_

S'écria-t-il.

 _-C'est la faute de Lottis !_

S'emporta Hector.

 _-Et comment elle aurait pu faire ça ?! Elle est inconsciente dans la cage, nanab !_

Grogna Tate sur Hector.

Le garçon aux allures de cow-boy n'y répondit rien. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Tate et Nero échangèrent un regard fatigué et se penchèrent sur la cage afin de vérifier si Lottis allait bien. Ils s'empressèrent ensuite de lui ouvrir pour la tirer vers eux. Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas se réveiller en dépit de leurs efforts.

Nero l'ausculta avant de donner son verdict:

 _-Elle dort, le sommeil est profond. Elle a été hypnotisée._

Déclara-t-il.

Tate se tourna alors vers Owen pour l'interroger et ouvrit au passage sa cage pour le libérer.

 _-Qui a fait ça ? Tu as dû les voir, non ? Ils devaient être plusieurs pour avoir pris les trois véhicules et hypnotisé Lottis ! Dis-nous qui a fait ça, et je te laisserais rentrer chez toi après, c'est promis._

Questionna Tate.

 _-C'est votre amie, la fille glauque aux cheveux d'or qui a un spectrum shiney. Elle a fait venir des garçons habillés en noir et ils ont assommé votre Lieutenant. Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire. D'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas partie avec eux._

Dit Owen.

 _-Alors c'est Sighrid qui a manigancé tout ça... Et ils n'ont rien dit d'autre?_

Demanda Marco d'un air grave en se penchantvers l'enfant.

 _-Oui. Lottis l'a accusée d'être la voleuse, et elle a parlé de chasseurs de Pokémon. Mais Sighrid a quand même laissé une sacoche dans la cage de Lottis avant de disparaître._

Dit l'enfant en désignant un sac brun du doigt qui se trouvait à côté de la jeune femme.

Marco ouvrit alors de grands yeux horrifiés.

 _-Des chasseurs de Pokémon ? Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Si c'est ceux auxquels je pense, ça craint vraiment pour nous..._

Marmonna-t-il avec un frisson.

 _-Des chasseurs ?_

Questionna Tate, troublé.

Marco se tourna alors vers Tate pour lui résumer la situation :

 _-Les chasseurs de Pokémon sont des criminels qui traquent sans relâche les Pokémon rares, légendaires ou extrêmement puissants pour les revendre sur le marché noir. Ils n'hésitent pas à voler des Pokémon directement à leurs dresseurs ou à faire des captures à la « sauvage » dans la nature en employant bien souvent des moyens peu scrupuleux et illégaux. Notre Leader Arthur les déteste et lutte depuis des années contre ces gens qu'il appelle des braconniers. Car ils s'en prennent aussi à la faune marine._

Expliqua Marco.

 _-Et vous connaissez ces gens ?_

Fit Tate d'un air inquiet.

 _-Nous avons déjà rencontré et détruit plusieurs réseaux de chasseurs de Pokémon qui sévissaient sur Hoenn, dont un gros noyau qui arrachait carrément des coraux rares vers Atalanopolis. Mais il y a environ trois ans, nous avons découvert un réseau de chasseurs originaires de Johto. Et ces gens-là étaient d'un niveau bien au-dessus de ceux qu'on pouvait croiser. Ils avaient plus de moyens et des Pokémon qui possédaient une force inimaginable. Leur chef possédait même un steelix de cristal, et Arthur a eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire face._

Relata Marco à un Tate qui semblait maintenant anxieux à l'idée de croiser ces gens-là. Car étant lui-même un Pokémon hors du commun, il était certain qu'ils allaient s'intéresser à lui.

À côté, Nero remercia l'enfant et lui tendit quelques billets de banque qu'il sortit de sa poche.

 _-Tiens petit, prends ça avec toi, tu pourras te payer le bus pour rentrer chez toi avec de quoi grignoter sur la route. Le Lieutenant n'est plus là pour donner des ordres. Donc tu es libre._

Déclara Nero.

Owen remercia Nero et partit de son côté en laissant la Team Aqua derrière lui. Il était heureux de pouvoir s'en aller.

Marco abattit alors lourdement sa main sur l'épaule de Nero pour lui parler d'une voix grave :

 _-Nero. À partir de maintenant, tu donneras nos directives à la place d'Halvard. On a besoin d'un homme stable pour diriger notre équipe, car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !_

Déclara Marco, suivi par l'approbation du reste de l'équipe. Car d'après Owen, Sighrid rodait encore en ville.

Très vite, Nero donna ses premières directives, et décida de poser toute l'équipe d'archéologie dans un coin de la cafétéria afin de ravitailler ses troupes et leurs Pokémon dans un premier temps , et attendre aussi que Lottis se réveille. La salle était très grande et spacieuse et ressemblait à un fast-food américain. De nombreuses personnes déjeunaient d'ailleurs autour d'eux dans un brouhaha et mangeaient des hamburgers avec des frittes.

Tate porta Lottis jusqu'à un grand canapé libre positionné au fond de la pièce, très vite suivi par le reste de l'équipe qui prit place sur la table d'à côté.

Marco tendit ensuite la sacoche brune à Nero afin qu'il l'inspecte, mais c'est avec une grande surprise qu'il y trouva l'orbe de la mer et la carte qui devait les mener à kyogre.

 _-Pourquoi Sighrid nous a laissé de si précieux objets ? C'est insensé..._

S'étonna-t-il.

 _-Eu oui, effectivement... D'autant plus pour des chasseurs de Pokémon. Ils auraient pu avoir accès à Kyogre avec ça !_

Admit Marco dans une expression déroutée alors qu'il retirait ses lunettes de soleil afin de les ranger dans son sac.

 _-Au moins, Arthur sera heureux de voir qu'on les a toujours... En attendant, Marco, est-ce que tu pourrais aller commander à manger pour tout le monde ? Car je vais aller téléphoner au Leader._

Dit Nero.

Le grand zigoto hocha la tête et se leva pour se rendre devant une borne qui prenait les commandes des clients.

Nero sortit ensuite son pokématos qui se trouvait dans ses affaires afin de téléphoner au plus vite à Arthur en reprenant place sur un siège.

Le Leader décrocha vite après quelques sonneries :

 _\- « Oui, c'est l'équipe d'Halvard ? Vous vous en sortez avec Harlan ? »_

Demanda la voix d'Arthur.

Nero émit une grimace désolée avant de lui répondre :

 _-Mon Leader, c'est Nero… Et c'est la catastrophe. Harlan s'est échappé en embarquant Adriane avec lui... Mais ce n'est pas tout..._

 _\- « Quoi ? Il a fait quoi ? »_

S'étouffa le Leader derrière son téléphone.

 _-Mon Leader, on a de terribles ennuis, le Lieutenant Halvard a disparu avec Sighrid et les trois pick-up. Ce sont des chasseurs de Pokémon qui ont fait ça, et ils étaient visiblement de mèche avec Sighrid. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a toujours l'orbe de la mer et la carte avec nous._

 _\- « Vous êtes à Lavandia, non ? »_

 _-Oui, j'ai amené tout le monde dans la grande cafétéria vers la sortie de la ville, mon Leader._

Répondit Nero.

 _\- « Bien, surtout n'vous séparez pas, et rentrez directement au Q.G. La priorité pour le moment est d'vous mettre en sécurité. Nous sommes à Poivressel dans le vieux port, on vous y attend. En attendant, tu s'ras désigné comme Lieutenant, Nero. Veille sur tes compagnons. »_

Dit Arthur.

 _-Oui mon Leader._

Acquiesça Nero alors qu'Arthur raccrochait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lottis était toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil à cause de Klagar. Mais la jeune femme semblait prise dans un rêve très agité... Il s'agissait de vieux souvenirs datant de ses débuts dans la Team Aqua, et une bien curieuse mélodie raisonna dans sa tête sous l'air de _''Row row your boat''_ qui se mélangea à celle provoquée par des gouttes de pluie. Bientôt, le souvenir devint plus net et Lottis se retrouva à marcher sous une fine pluie sur un chemin de terre. Et elle n'était pas seule...

.

 **Chapitre 140 : L'effet fromage.**

 _-Row row row your boat, gently down the stream... Merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream !_

Chantait Lottis dans un souvenir qu'elle voyait dans son rêve. Elle marchait devant un petit groupe de la Team Aqua mené par Arthur. Ils étaient un nombre restreint, composé par Sarah, Porcius, Tsuna, Marco et Adriane.

Le petit groupe prenait la direction d'un petit village de pêcheurs non loin de Clementi-ville, c'était visiblement là-bas que souhaitait se rendre le Leader, et pour cause, sa maison se trouvait là-bas. Le lieu en question se situait en bord de mer et était composé de petites maisonnettes en bois placées à cheval sur des pilotis au-dessus de l'eau. Le temps se prêta même au voyage pour le plus grand plaisir d'Arthur, car il pleuvait un léger crachin sur leurs têtes qui humidifiait et rafraîchissait l'air.

Une fois le petit village atteint, Arthur conduisit immédiatement ses compagnons dans sa maison : un petit cottage placé sur des pilotis en bois qui la surélevait au-dessus de l'eau, loti entre plusieurs maisonnettes de pécheurs similaires.

 _-Voilà, c'est pas très luxueux et j'y vais rarement à cause de l'organisation à gérer. Mais c'est mon p'tit chez moi, en bord de mer. Faut pas grand-chose pour rendre un homme heureux, hein ?_

Fit Arthur à ses compagnons d'une voix douce.

Le Leader invita ensuite tout le monde à y entrer, la maison n'était pas bien grande, mais elle donnait sur un très joli salon rustique qui se trouvait plus spacieux qu'on ne l'aurait cru. L'intérieur qui se trouvait légèrement humide, sentait le bois mouillé et les parfums iodés de l'océan. Quelques meubles en bois massif étaient également disposés dans des coins, dont une vitrine remplie de coquillages de toutes les tailles et de petites maquettes de bateaux. Pas mal de photographies des mers des archipels orange étaient aussi disposées aux murs en guise de décorations avec une vieille ancre de bateau.

Le Leader se tourna alors vers son équipe pour les inviter à se mettre à l'aise :

 _-J'ai l'minotaupe qui m'tape au carreau, je reviens. Mettez-vous à l'aise en attendant._

Dit-il dans un rire gras tout en se dirigeant dans un petit couloir vers l'arrière.

Lottis ne semblait pas avoir compris l'expression fleurie de son leader et l'observa d'un air distrait disparaître derrière une porte. Mais cela ne perturba pas pour autant l'Admin Sarah qui s'était installée à une table pour préparer des boissons rafraîchissantes pour ses sbires.

Après un rapide tour de sa maison, Lottis fut vite absorbée par la vitrine du Leader et dévora des yeux les nombreux coquillages avec envie, car ils brillaient comme des petits bijoux. Puis, ses yeux se déportèrent sur la photographie d'une jeune femme à la poitrine généreuse dissimulée sous des coquillages. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'or et était déguisée en sirène.

Porcius, qui était près d'elle se pencha à son tour sur la vitrine et désigna la photographie du doigt pour en parler à Lottis :

 _-Tu savais que c'était une vieille photo du Leader ? Autrefois c'était une sirène et il vivait sous les océans en harmonie avec les poissons. C'est pour ça qu'il aime autant la mer._

Dit-il très sérieusement.

En réalité, cette photo n'était pas une photo d'Arthur, mais tout simplement une bête carte postale que celui-ci avait achetée pendant son adolescence sur les archipels orange.

 _-C'est vrai ?! Il a sacrément changé !_

S'étonna Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux sidérés. Elle était si naïve qu'elle gobait absolument tout ce qu'il lui racontait.

 _-Mais oui, je te jure ! Un jour, Matthieu lui a donné un baiser et ''pouf'', il s'est changé en humain. Mais tu sais, il est possible de le faire redevenir une sirène. Mais pour ça, il faut remplir les poches de son pantalon de sucre, l'embrasser et l'arroser avec de l'eau de mer et des paillettes._

Dit-il derrière un sourire goguenard.

 _-Ho, c'est dingue !_

S'écria Lottis en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur appela tout le monde et se dirigea vers un vieux garage qui était relié à la maison. L'intérieur était sombre et poussiéreux, mais ils y trouvèrent une petite voiture sagement garée tout au fond qui semblait attendre son propriétaire depuis longtemps. Il s'agissait d'une vieille voiturette blanche à trois portes dont le coffre était recouvert d'autocollants colorés sur le thème de la mer, de l'écologie et des Pokémon marins.

 _-Les clampins, on va pouvoir s'rendre à Vermilava en voiture !_

Déclara Arthur.

 _-Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais... On ne tiendra jamais à sept là-dedans._

Déclara soudainement Lottis d'une voix sombre en voyant que Marco prenait déjà pas mal de place à l'arrière de la voiture à cause de sa carrure de machopeur.

 _-Tassez-vous un peu, et ça ira._

Rétorqua Arthur.

Finalement, Sarah et Arthur prirent place devant. Lottis et Adriane s'installèrent directement par terre à l'arrière, Marco et Tsuna s'installèrent sur les sièges arrière et le pauvre Porcius du se résoudre à aller se recroqueviller dans le coffre pour faire le voyage.

Une fois arrivé à Vermilava après quelques heures de route sur l'autoroute, tout le monde sembla soulagé de pouvoir enfin sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes.

 _-Nous sommes arrivés à bon port ! J'vous l'avais bien dit qu'on tiendrait à sept dans la bagnole !_

Railla Arthur en refermant la portière de sa voiture derrière lui.

Le Leader jeta ensuite un regard vers les deux sœurs Asuna qui se précipitèrent avec une grande hâte dans la direction de l'arène de la ville, car leur grand-père était très probablement là-bas à disputer des matchs pour la ligue Pokémon.

 _-Pépé ! Pépé, nous sommes rentrées !_

S'écria Adriane de vive joie.

Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent le petit jardin japonais qui était implanté devant l'arène, puis passèrent la grande baie vitrée qui permettait d'entrer dans le grand bâtiment à l'architecture asiatique. Presque aussitôt, elles tombèrent sur le grand-père Moore qui était visiblement en train de nourrir ses Pokémon.

Le vieil homme, qui venait de servir des croquettes à son typhlosion, se retourna vivement en entendant la voix d'Adriane et laissa l'émotion l'emporter. Il se précipita à son tour vers ses deux petites filles d'un air profondément soulagé et les pris dans l'instant dans ses bras.

 _-Adriane, Lottis ! Vous êtes rentrées ! J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrai plus jamais !_

Lâcha le vieil homme qui avait du mal à ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il s'était énormément inquiété pour elles pendant tout ce temps, car il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'elles s'étaient enfuies sur l'AzurVictoria.

 _-Nous sommes passées te voir, Pépé ! Tu nous as beaucoup manqué !_

Dit Adriane.

 _-Oui, Arthur a eu la gentillesse de nous avoir conduits jusqu'à Vermilava pour que l'on puisse prendre de tes nouvelles !_

Approuva Lottis alors qu'Arthur venait de les rejoindre dans l'arène, laissant Sarah et le reste de l'équipe dehors. Il salua au passage poliment le grand-père Moore, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout ravi de le voir.

D'un coup, une cloison coulissante faite de bois et de papier s'ouvrit, et deux jeunes femmes aux cheveux rouges et flamboyants apparurent derrière, au fond de la salle : c'était les deux sœurs aînées de Lottis et d'Adriane : Houria, qui portait un kimono aux couleurs glacées et Aidana qui portait un simple débardeur jaune électrique et un bermuda sur elle.

Aidana avait visiblement fait le voyage de Kanto en catastrophe en apprenant que Lottis et Adriane s'étaient sauvées pour s'enrôler dans la Team Aqua, et elle semblait vraiment très en colère après elles.

Arthur adressa un sourire radieux aux deux sœurs aînées, semblant heureux de rencontrer les deux dernières sœurs Asuna. Il tenta de se présenter à elles, mais Aidana l'ignora et se jeta sur Lottis dans un regard noir pour la prendre à partie, la soulevant avec violence pour la plaquer contre un mur.

 _-Alors toi, Lottis, tu as vraiment le chic pour attirer les hommes dangereux ! Et là, tu bats des records ! Non seulement tu nous ramènes un Leader d'une organisation criminelle, mais en plus, il faut que tu entraînes notre petite sœur dans tes bêtises ! Adriane n'avait pas besoin de se fourrer dans ce genre d'organisation douteuse ! Tu es irresponsable, et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis en colère après toi !_

Hurla Aidana de rage.

 _-Aidana, je..._

Bafouilla Lottis d'un air surpris.

 _-Tu réalises en plus comme notre grand-père s'est inquiété pour vous ces dernières semaines ?! Il est âgé et fatigué, il a déjà vécu des choses terribles, il n'avait pas besoin de vivre ça en plus !_

Cracha Aidana dans un regard fou furieux.

Lottis se pinça les lèvres de culpabilité, mais Aidana jeta un regard en coin à Arthur, qui semblait lui aussi figé par la scène, et reporta sur Lottis un regard sombre.

 _-Je te préviens... Si jamais t'as fait ça..._

Grinça sa sœur de rage en comprenant ce qu'Arthur avait fait.

Elle retourna violemment sa sœur et souleva son tee-shirt pour constater ce qu'elle redoutait : Arthur l'avait marquée d'un irezumi.

Aidana retourna de nouveau Lottis vivement et lui donna une claque très forte, faisant presque tomber Lottis par terre.

 _-Tu viens de déshonorer notre famille !_

Hurla Aidana de colère.

Lottis se tint douloureusement la joue à cause de la claque qu'elle venait de subir et releva à son tour des yeux remplis de rage et d'aigreur sur sa sœur.

 _-T'es sacrément gonflée de me dire que je viens de déshonorer la famille._

Commença Lottis devant l'expression d'Aidana qui continuait à la fixer d'un air dur et coupable. Aidana voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Lottis agrippa sauvagement sa sœur par le débardeur jaune qu'elle portait sur les épaules pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser.

 _-Tu étais où quand j'ai_ _pleuré de désespoir dans ma chambre après la mort de mon Pokémon ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais levé le petit doigt pour me prendre dans tes bras ou venir me consoler quand j'étais triste ? Arthur a plus fait pour moi en à peine deux semaines que toi en toute une vie !_

Commença Lottis d'une voix mauvaise et accusatrice en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux.

 _-Lottis, je..._

Bafouilla Aidana, mais sa sœur n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

 _-Tu peux dire que j'ai déshonoré la famille, mais en attendant, tu n'as jamais voulu m'en parler de cette soi-disant famille dont je ne connais rien. Tu trouves ça normal toi, que ni moi ni Adriane ne connaissions même pas le prénom de notre propre mère ?! Tu me traites en permanence comme si tout était de ma faute. Tu es une hypocrite, et tu es la pire sœur de la terre !_

Hurla Lottis avant de repousser un grand coup sa sœur avec ses mains. Mais Aidana semblait elle aussi prise par la colère et tenta de s'en prendre à nouveau à Lottis en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

 _-Je suis une hypocrite ? Et toi tu n'es qu'une petite ingrate ! J'ai tout fait pour vous protéger toi et Adriane en t'emmenant à Kanto, quitte à br..._

Mais la phrase de sa sœur se coupa dans un grand flash enflammé pour laisser place à un autre fragment de souvenirs.

Celui-ci se passa à peine une heure plus tard, Lottis était à présent tout près de Vermilava, se trouvant dans sa maison familiale à la campagne. Elle avait à l'époque surpris une conversation très curieuse entre son grand-père et Arthur.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'Arthur découvrait leur maison : une très grande et jolie maison typique des villages japonais de campagne. Les murs étaient faits de plâtre et de bois et le toit en chaume. Partout autour, des champs de blé s'étendaient sur quelques kilomètres jusqu'à finir au pied du Mont Chimnée.

Pensant que Lottis était déjà partie avec ses trois sœurs dans la cuisine, le Leader profita de l'occasion pour parler un peu seul à seul au grand-père Moore devant le pas de la porte.

 _-Monsieur Moore, pardonnez ma question un peu indiscrète, mais... Est-ce qu'par hasard, vous n'auriez pas une fille portant l'nom d'Azur ?_

Questionna Arthur.

Le vieil homme prit une expression effarée devant cette question, mais lui répondit tout de même :

 _-C... Comment le saviez-vous ?_

Bafouilla-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Le Leader secoua la tête pour lui répondre ensuite :

 _-Pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai rencontré Azur quand j'étais p'tit. Elle était v'nue à moi avec son titan d'feu._

 _-C'est vrai ?!_

 _-Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Azur a même emmené ma tit'sœur avec elle à Hoenn. Nous vivions encore sur les archipels orange à l'époque. Et donc... Lottis et Adriane sont ses filles... ?_

Questionna Arthur d'une voix intéressée.

Le grand-père Moore sembla embêté et jeta un regard prudent vers le couloir où avaient disparu ses quatre petites-filles, puis, lui répondit :

 _-Azur est bien ma fille, je l'ai eu avec ma bien regrettée femme qui avait des cheveux flamboyants elle aussi. Elle était magnifique et tous les Pokémon qu'elle croisait étaient sous son charme quand elle jouait de l'ocarina... Et puis un beau jour, Azur nous a offert quatre petites-filles aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que ma femme._

Raconta-t-il d'un air ému.

Arthur écouta avec attention son récit et lui posa une question qui visiblement, était taboue dans la famille :

 _-Lottis et Adriane n'savent rien d'leurs parents, elles n'connaissaient même pas le prénom d'leur mère. Pourquoi ? Où sont passés Azur et le père des filles ?_

 _-On ne doit pas en parler. Aidana, Houria et moi avons convenu qu'elles ne doivent rien savoir pour leur propre sécurité. Elle concerne la légende de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants, celle que vous aimez tant. S'il vous plaît, ne p..._

 _ **« PAF ! »**_

Lottis se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri de peur : une part de pizza venait de s'abattre sans la moindre douceur en plein sur son visage, c'était Marco qui avait accidentellement fait tomber son repas sur elle alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

 _-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !_

Poussa Lottis en se relevant précipitamment pour jeter un regard contrarié vers son collègue.

 _-Ho Lottis ! T'es enfin debout !_

S'écria Marco.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

Bredouilla Lottis en se frottant les yeux pour se débarrasser de la sauce tomate qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage.

Derrière, pendant que Marco expliquait rapidement la situation à Lottis, Tate, lui, apprenait doucement à connaître son tout nouveau Pokémon : le crocorible. Il discutait tranquillement avec lui alors qu'Ikana son osselait mangeait une glace sur un siège en compagnie de Lucien le persian.

 _-Donc, ton nom c'est Lulu, c'est ça ?_

Questionna Tate à son crocorible.

Le Pokémon lui répondit dans sa langue de Pokémon :

 _-Oui, mes anciens propriétaires m'avaient appelé comme ça. Ils avaient gravé mon nom sur ma vieille guitare… Et… Tu as dit que tu allais m'en offrir une nouvelle ? C'est vraiment gentil à toi._

Dit le Pokémon dans une expression joyeuse.

Tate lui sourit, c'était un joli nom. Mais il ne parvenait plus à entretenir une discussion avec son nouvel ami, car il ne se sentait pas très bien. Depuis une petite heure, une sensation de nausée le prenait et une envie de vomir se faisait de plus en plus forte.

 _-T'es sûr que ça va ?_

Demanda alors le crocorible d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Tate voulut lui répondre qu'il ne savait pas, mais Marco l'appela d'une voix forte :

 _-Tate ! Lottis s'est réveillée !_

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se leva pour les rejoindre, mais il fut soudainement pris par un puissant vertige. Il en tomba lourdement au sol sans pouvoir se rattraper, seul Lulu arriva à adoucir sa chute en l'attrapant maladroitement par son tee-shirt.

 _-Tate ?!_

S'écria Lottis en se levant, suivie par les garçons de la Team Aqua.

Tate ne se releva pas, une forte et douloureuse crampe au ventre le prenait et il se mit à se tordre de douleur sur place tout en gémissant.

 _-Nero !_

Appela Lottis d'une voix affolée devant la réaction anormale de son compagnon.

Le médecin se précipita sur lui afin de regarder ce qui n'allait pas. Il eut sa réponse en observant ses lèvres qui s'étaient décolorées et blanchies et en constatant une salivation excessive.

 _-C'est un empoisonnement. Il faut que je l'hospitalise de toute urgence._

Déclara Nero d'un air grave.

 _-Un empoisonnement ? Comment est-ce possible ? C'est un spectrum !_

S'étonna Lottis.

 _-Il a dû avaler un produit corrosif et néfaste pour les Pokémon spectre ou poison… Mais on se posera la question plus tard. Nous devons d'abord trouver un lieu au calme pour l'hospitaliser au plus vite._

 _-Il doit y avoir un hôtel juste_ à _côté, emmenons-le là-bas pour le soigner._

Dit Lottis à Nero.

Hector sentit alors un poids l'envahir, réalisant que tout était de sa faute. Car il avait donné le fromage piégé à Tate, mais il n'avait jamais souhaité le tuer.

 _-C... C'est ma faute..._

Dit-il alors que Nero était en train de prendre Tate dans ses bras pour le transporter hors de la cafétéria.

 _-Comment ça, c'est de ta faute ?!_

Grogna Lottis en lui faisant volte-face.

 _-Sighrid... Elle... Elle m'avait donné un produit à faire avaler à Tate, elle insistait pour que je lui donne celui-là en particulier, mais... Mais j'ai jamais voulu l'empoisonner. Elle s'est fichue de moi..._

Bafouilla le jeune homme d'un air bouleversé.

 _-Quel produit ? Tu l'as toujours ?_

Demanda Lottis en fronçant les sourcils.

Hector ravala sa salive et récupéra un flacon en plastique blanc qu'il avait dans sa sacoche pour le tendre à la jeune femme.

 _-Le voilà._

Dit-il en le lui donnant.

Nero y jeta aussi un œil et en sentit vite fait son contenu avant de donner son verdict :

 _-Je vois, c'est une sorte de détergent fait maison... J'ai un antidote pour ce poison, je devrais pouvoir le sauver._

Dit-il en repositionnant Tate dans ses bras, celui-ci avait du coup retrouvé sa forme de pokémon.

 _-Je suis tellement désolé... J'étais tellement en colère après toi Lottis, que je n'ai pas réfléchi... Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal._

Ajouta Hector qui semblait culpabiliser en adressant une expression triste à Lottis.

 _-Sighrid s'est foutue de nous tous. En attendant, dépêchons-nous avant que son état n'empire !_

Déclara Lottis qui ne lui en voulait visiblement pas.

Une fois les Pokémon rappelés dans leurs pokéballs, tout le monde s'empressa de sortir de la cafétéria et se rendit dans une auberge qui se trouvait quelques pas plus loin. C'était un établissement flambant neuf aux murs jaunes qui se mariait parfaitement avec le reste de la ville qui elle-même était récente.

 _-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on reste tous ensemble en vue des circonstances. Ces chasseurs pourraient revenir s'en prendre à nous. En attendant, Tate aura besoin de rester toute la nuit sous perfusion. On partira demain matin pour Poivressel. On va donc tous rester en bloc et unis auprès de lui le temps qu'il s'en remette._

Déclara Nero à ses compagnons.

La Team Aqua approuva l'idée et prit une chambre réservée aux familles nombreuses afin de ne pas se séparer. Puis, ils s'empressèrent d'installer Tate sur un grand lit. Nero prépara ensuite avec le plus grand soin une perfusion et un antipoison afin de contrer les toxines.

Pendant ce temps, la petite équipe de la Team Aqua resta sagement dans la grande pièce et s'installa sur le grand tapis jaune qui se trouvait non loin du lit. Tous attendaient bien patiemment que Tate se remette.

Après de longues heures d'attente à observer le pauvre spectrum lutter contre la douleur en se tordant sur place, l'effet de l'antipoison fit peu à peu effet. Et c'est quand le soleil commença tout doucement à se coucher qu'il fut enfin calmé et soulagé.

 _-Tate, tu vas mieux ?_

Demanda Lottis avec douceur alors qu'elle se tenait à son chevet.

 _-O... Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?_

Murmura Tate d'une petite voix. Il venait de retrouver sa forme humaine et avait déjà meilleure mine.

 _-C'est rien... C'est Sighrid qui a encore fait des siennes... Mais Nero t'a sauvé._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix douce avant de l'embrasser sur le front et l'enlacer longuement pour le réconforter.

Hector se mit à regarder honteusement le sol, il culpabilisait. Mais Lottis se tourna vers lui tout en relâchant Tate.

 _-Hector, je l'avoue j'ai été stupide d'avoir fermé les yeux sur ton comportement depuis que tu es revenu, parce que j'avais moi-même peur de devoir m'expliquer sur certains détails de notre dernière mission sur le site météore. Mais là je me rends vraiment compte qu'il faut que l'on crève l'abcès._

Déclara Lottis.

Hector prit un air surpris devant la demande de Lottis, mais la jeune femme s'était levée pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle d'un air bouleversé.

 _-Hector, tu avais raison depuis le début. Tes accusations étaient vraies. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Tu étais mon ami et tu avais raison de m'en vouloir. Tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et j'ai été obligée de m'exiler de la Team Aqua._

Dit Lottis d'une voix triste et nouée.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Car tu as disparu juste après durant plus d'une année avec Chaussette..._

Questionna Hector d'une voix confuse.

Tout le monde autour semblait d'accord avec lui, ils voulaient des explications et Lottis allait devoir leur en donner.


	29. Chap 141 à 144 - Le pouvoir des Asuna

**Chapitre 141 : Porcius.**

À Lavandia, Lottis s'était retrouvée devant sa petite équipe d'archéologie. Tous voulaient des explications au sujet de sa fuite durant plus d'une année entière, et pourquoi elle avait Chaussette sur elle. Visiblement, la disparition de Porcius n'avait rien à voir du tout avec les vols que Sighrid avait commis, et Lottis allait leur donner des réponses à leurs interrogations.

Derrière, Tate était encore alité et sous perfusion, mais il était éveillé et écoutait attentivement. Lui aussi voulait des réponses.

 _-Très bien, les gars, je vais tout vous expliquer... Mais il y a des informations confidentielles sur l'organisation que je vais être obligée de vous dévoiler... Et il faudra garder le silence là-dessus si vous ne voulez pas avoir des problèmes avec Arthur._

Expliqua Lottis.

 _-Il n'y a pas de soucis Lottis. De toute façon, Arthur a dû laisser tomber le projet AZOTH depuis que la météorite a été perdue si c'est de ça dont tu parles._

Acquiesça Marco qui était lui aussi au courant du projet.

 _-L'histoire est longue, je le crains, et je vais devoir vous raconter tout depuis le début pour que Tate puisse suivre, car il n'était pas encore parmi nous à l'époque. Du coup, puisque mon attachement pour Arthur n'est plus un secret pour personne, je vais commencer par vous parler de Porcius qui est la seconde personne responsable de toute cette histoire... Tout a commencé lors de notre première rencontre lors de ma toute première sortie en plongée avec la Team Aqua._

Raconta Lottis.

Elle ferma les yeux et se plongea dans son souvenir...

 _-Aujourd'hui compagnons, nous allons faire d'la plongée sous-marine ! Nous sommes enfin arrivés au chenal 128 près d'Atalanopolis, et la mer est calme ! C'est l'meilleur moment pour dire bonjour aux wailmers !_

S'écria Arthur. Ce souvenir s'était passé à bord de l'AzurVictoria quelques années plus tôt.

Le Leader s'était adressé d'une voix enchantée à ses troupes, en se tenant sur le pont, debout, en équilibre en haut des rambardes en bois qui longeaient les rebords du navire. La journée commençait à peine, mais elle promettait déjà d'être magnifique avec un ciel dégagé.

Pour l'occasion, la Team Aqua avait jeté l'encre dans une zone stratégique pour faire de la plongée, puisqu'ils se trouvaient justes au-dessus d'une immense barrière de corail.

 _-Vraiment ? C'est génial ! J'attendais la prochaine plongée avec impatience, mon Leader !_

Se réjouit Marco d'une voix radieuse, suivi des approbations tout aussi enthousiastes des autres sbires autour de lui.

 _-Bwahaha ! Je l'sais Marco ! Et je n'vais pas t'faire attendre une seconde de plus pour balancer ton cul à la mer !_

 _S_ 'écria Arthur en se penchant vers Marco, avant de l'empoigner d'une main bien ferme par le haut du dos de son tee-shirt et de l'autre par l'arrière de son caleçon. D'un geste, il le souleva en l'air pour le faire passer par-dessus bord dans la seconde. Sur le coup, le sbire éclata de rire d'un air amusé à cause du geste de son capitaine et plongea quelques mètres plus bas en mer.

Puis, Arthur se tourna de nouveau vers ses sbires en riant à son tour afin de reprendre son discours :

 _-Bon, les clampins, aujourd'hui il faut qu'on inspecte les fonds marins. Nous d'vons vérifier si la barrière d'corail est intacte, ainsi qu'la qualité de l'eau. Sarah et Matthieu vont vous apporter vos combinaisons pour la plongée._

Déclara Arthur.

Derrière, Adriane et Lottis semblaient elles aussi heureuses d'entendre la nouvelle. Elles n'avaient jamais fait de plongées sous-marines de leur vie, mais l'idée leur faisait plaisir. Elles étaient même impatientes de découvrir pour la première fois les fonds marins de Hoenn et les Pokémon qui y vivaient.

 _-J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller faire de la plongée, je suis sûr qu'on va voir plein de Pokémon super ! Et qui sait... On va peut-être trouver des trésors comme le font les véritables pirates !_

S'écria joyeusement Adriane avec entrain.

 _-Tu me tiendras la main là-bas, hein ?_

Demanda Lottis dans un sourire timide à sa sœur.

 _-Oui, je ne te lâcherais pas, c'est promis ! Même si on croise des tentacruels !_

Dit Adriane en resserrant sa main sur celle de Lottis.

Aujourd'hui, Lottis et Adriane portaient toutes les deux leurs toutes nouvelles tenues de la Team Aqua avec un tee-shirt à rayures à manches longues qui possédaient chacun une fermeture éclaire et une capuche. Tout l'équipage les avait d'ailleurs complimentées à ce sujet, car elles portaient une tenue qui les différenciait des simples sbires. Seul Porcius ne les avait pas encore complimentées, mais de toute façon, le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'en avoir envie.

Porcius était un homme plutôt grand au regard fatigué et au teint blafard. C'était quelqu'un d'habituellement discret sur le navire, mais il n'était pas pour autant timide. Car il avait toujours le chic pour venir ramener sa fraive quand on ne le souhaitait pas... Et d'ailleurs, le jeune homme avait justement écouté la conversation entre les deux sœurs et ne put retenir plus longtemps ses réflexions déplacées :

 _-Tu crois que ça ira Lottis ? T'es sûr de pouvoir le faire ?_

Demanda-t-il dans un regard hautain.

 _-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_

Réagit Lottis.

 _-Plonger comme ça, dans les profondeurs de l'océan, ça pourrait te faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Tu ne crois pas ? Je croyais que ton Pokémon était mort en se noyant dans l'océan._

Dit-il avec évidence sans vraiment prendre de pincettes.

Lottis réalisa qu'il avait raison, et jeta un regard anxieux par-dessus bord vers les vagues qui venaient s'écraser avec fracas contre la coque du bateau. Et si jamais elle se retrouvait paralysée par la peur une fois qu'elle serait sous l'eau ?

 _-Tu sais Lottis, on a déjà perdu beaucoup de sbires pendant la plongée. Certains ont les tympans ou les yeux qui explosent à cause de la pression, d'autres se retrouvent sans oxygène à cause d'un matériel défectueux. Il y en a même qui se font bouffer par des Pokémon marins ! Mais le pire, ce sont les bulles de gaz qui s'accumulent dans les veines quand tu remontes à la surface._

Ricana Porcius en posant son bras sur les épaules de Lottis.

Adriane jeta un regard désolé vers sa sœur qui lui lâchait la main, le récit de Porcius venait de la terroriser.

 _-Adriane... Vas-y avec eux. Je... Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller._

Baragouina Lottis d'une voix apeurée et désolée.

Sa sœur émit une grimace de déception et jeta un regard amer vers Porcius.

Il aurait très bien pu se taire ! Pensa-t-elle. Mais celui-ci lui jeta un regard satisfait, car il venait de casser la joie des deux sœurs et même... De les séparer.

 _-Je ne te lâcherais pas la main Lottis. Je te le promets. Viens, allons plonger toutes les deux._

Tenta Adriane.

Mais c'était trop tard. Lottis avait déjà fermé ses yeux de peur : l'eau lui faisait peur. Elle partit s'asseoir dans un coin du navire pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle n'avait plus le courage d'aller plonger avec les autres et se trouva pathétique, car un membre de la Team Aqua qui avait peur de l'eau, c'était réellement pitoyable.

Porcius émit alors un rictus de satisfaction en regardant l'aînée des deux sœurs se recroqueviller dans son coin et partit de son côté en marmonnant :

 _-Je constate qu'Arthur a toujours autant le nez pour repérer des recrues plus pathétiques les unes que les autres pour son organisation de débiles._

Puis, il ricana en partant vers d'autres garçons de l'équipage sous le regard choqué d'Adriane qui avait tout entendu.

De retour dans le présent, Lottis émit à nouveau un soupir en repensant à cette journée. Marco hocha négativement la tête.

 _-Mmm... C'est vrai que Porcius était très souvent désagréable avec les nouveaux. Comme nous l'avions expliqué à Tate ce matin, Arthur m'en avait déjà fait part pour que je le garde à l'œil._

Admit-il.

 _-Au début, je pensais que c'était maladroit de sa part, qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Mais j'ai eu tort, Porcius a continué de me faire des sales coups, et ils devenaient de pire en pire. C'était délibéré de sa part et il voulait réellement m'apporter des ennuis pour qu'il m'arrive malheur. Je l'ai réalisé lors de notre première sortie au marché de Poivressel. C'est là que j'ai commencé à me poser de sérieuses questions à son sujet._

Continua Lottis qui reprit son récit :

Dans son souvenir, l'AzurVictoria venait de poser l'ancre au port de Poivressel, car Arthur souhaitait faire quelques courses dans le grand marché en plein air de la ville, mais aussi faire le tour des stands afin de s'assurer que personne ne vendait de produits illégaux venant de la mer comme des coraux ou des Pokémon fraîchement péchés.

Aujourd'hui, la mer était calme, le ciel dégagé, et la ville semblait déjà très animée alors qu'il était encore très tôt. On pouvait même entendre la foule dans des rues plus loin qui s'agitait dans un brouhaha entre les différentes échoppes colorées.

Une fois toute la Team Aqua à terre et plantée devant le navire, le Leader se tourna vers ses hommes afin de leur redonner ses directives :

 _-Bon les clampins, aujourd'hui c'est l'jour du grand marché d'Poivressel, c'est l'jour le plus chargé du mois et il y aura beaucoup de péquenauds, mais aussi beaucoup d'vendeurs et de stands. On va donc se séparer en plusieurs équipes où chacun aura une p'tite mission à faire pour l'organisation._

Il se tourna ensuite vers Matthieu pour continuer son discours :

 _-L'équipe de Matthieu, vous irez acheter des vivres comme des légumes, des fruits frais, du riz, du manioc... Enfin v'la votre liste complète de courses les gars._

Dit-il en tendant un papier à l'Admin.

 _-Compte sur moi mon Arthur._

Fit Matthieu.

Arthur se tourna ensuite vers Sarah qui attachait soigneusement ses cheveux rouges tout en l'écoutant avec attention. Il lui tendit alors un autre papier tout en reprenant la parole :

 _-Sarah, ma belle, toi et ton équipe vous irez ach'ter des plantes en pot pour l'navire. Ramenez des pieds d'tomates, de poivrons, des salades et aussi des arbres à baies. Prenez des arbres à baies Citrus aussi si vous en trouvez. On a eu un cas d'scorbut le mois dernier avec le manque d'aliments frais et l'pauvre Jack a bien failli y passer. Alors on va faire plus attention maintenant et faire un p'tit jardin sur le pont._

Déclara Arthur.

 _-Oui mon Leader !_

Fit Sarah en récupérant le papier.

 _-On pourra planter des fleurs aussi ? C'est joli les fleurs._

Demanda Jack dans le dos du Leader, il était d'ailleurs collé à Hector pour la sortie.

Arthur répondit à sa question par une bonne pichenette derrière sa tête, puis, s'adressa à toute l'organisation pour continuer son discours :

 _-Quant à moi, j'vais aller seul de mon côté pour faire un tour des stands et vérifier la provenance d'certains produits v'nant de la mer, voir s'il n'y a pas des trafics dans l'coin ou des marchands de guano qui sortent leurs marchandises. Tout ça, tout ça quoi..._

Fit-il, l'air réfléchi. Puis, après réflexion, donna ses dernières recommandations à son équipage :

 _-Une dernière chose. Nous n'sommes pas des sauvages. Donc chacun paye ses achats avec l'argent de l'organisation. Je n'veux voir personne voler, vandaliser ou attaquer des civils. Ha oui et méfiez-vous aussi : ces vermines d'la Team Magma rôdent très certainement dans l'coin. Alors je ne veux voir personne s'éloigner d'son groupe et j'veux que tout l'monde reste groupé. C'est bien compris ? Si j'en prends_ _ **un**_ _qui éloigne son cul d'son groupe, il va s'prendre une bonne fessée !_

Tonna Arthur avec une grande sévérité.

Peu après, chaque groupe partit de son côté. Adriane et Lottis faisaient à présent partit du groupe de Sarah et devaient l'aider à acheter des plantes pour le navire, elles avaient d'ailleurs sorti Piou-Piou le poussifeu et Mag le limagma qu'Adriane portait dans ses bras pour la balade. Mais en chemin, l'aînée des deux sœurs se retourna tristement pour contempler le Leader qui s'éloignait de son côté dans le marché, elle aurait bien voulu le suivre, seulement, il lui avait demandé de rester avec le groupe de Sarah. Elle soupira d'un air déçu avant de suivre le pas dans la direction des stands qui regorgeaient de pieds de légumes et de salades en tout genre.

D'un coup, Adriane se pencha vers elle alors qu'ils approchaient d'un important regroupement de plantes aromatiques plantées dans des petits pots de terre, embaumant au passage l'air de leurs parfums épicés.

 _-Au fait, tu sais quand Arthur va nous emmener voir papy ? Il a dit qu'on irait lui rendre visite à Vermilava bientôt._

Questionna-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans des pots regorgeant de fleurs multicolores.

Pendant que Lottis répondait à sa question, Porcius, lui, marchait derrière les filles en leur jetant des regards de dégoût tout en écoutant la conversation, puis déporta son regard sur Piou-Piou qui trottait tout près des semelles de sa maîtresse, il semblait avoir une envie folle de s'en prendre de nouveau à la pauvre Lottis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah s'était arrêtée devant un vendeur qui possédait toute une jardinerie sous une tonnelle. Il vendait de nombreuses plantes en pots, dont des arbres à baies que le Leader recherchait, mais aussi une grande quantité de fleurs parfumées de toutes sortes suspendues en l'air par des cordages. L'Admin jeta un dernier regard sur sa liste et la tendit à l'homme afin qu'il lui donne le montant de ses achats.

Pendant que Lottis portait dans ses bras plusieurs plants de tomates, elle réalisa soudainement que Piou-Piou n'était plus à ses pieds.

 _-Adriane, tu as vu Piou-Piou ?_

Demanda Lottis d'un air inquiet.

Sa sœur lui répondit négativement.

 _-Je ne comprends pas, il était encore là il n'y a même pas cinq minutes..._

Fit Lottis qui se tourna alors d'un air paniqué et scruta attentivement les environs, au cas où elle aurait aperçu son petit Pokémon. Malheureusement, il y avait énormément de monde dans le marché, beaucoup de personnes passaient le long des allées et Piou-Piou était introuvable au milieu des marchandises.

 _-Piou-Piou ?!_

Appela Lottis.

Elle se retourna en catastrophe vers sa sœur, lui donna vite fait les plants de tomates et commença ensuite à chercher son petit poussin de feu à quatre pattes sous les tables des stands.

 _-Piou-Piou, tu es là ?_

Appela de nouveau Lottis en partant sous la table pour disparaître dans l'allée de derrière.

 _-Lottis, tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner toute seule ! Arthur nous a demandé de rester groupé !_

S'écria Adriane d'une voix inquiète. Mais trop tard, Lottis était déjà partie.

En revanche, Porcius semblait jubiler de la situation, car Piou-Piou était caché dans sa sacoche. Il avait subtilement attrapé le petit poussin de feu en profitant d'un instant d'inattention de Lottis, et à présent, la jeune femme s'était éloignée du groupe et allait très probablement être punie pour avoir désobéi aux ordres du Leader.

 _-Piou-Piou ?! Piou-Piou, où es-tu ?!_

Cria Lottis quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'était aventurée seule dans une autre allée du marché et longeait des étalages entiers de fruits et de baies empilés les uns sur les autres dans des caisses en bois.

Lottis tenta de stopper un maximum de passants dans les allées, afin de savoir si quelqu'un n'avait pas vu son petit Pokémon. Elle était très inquiète pour lui et avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, à tel point qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

 _-Excusez-moi, vous auriez vu mon Piou-Piou ?_

Demanda Lottis à une vieille dame.

Mais celle-ci lui répondit d'un non attristé.

La jeune fille renouvela sa question avec cinq autres personnes qu'elle croisa dans le marché, jusqu'à tomber sur un garçon de son âge de grande taille et caché sous une veste à la capuche rouge ornée de cornes. Elle l'interpella d'un air désespéré :

 _-Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu mon Piou-Piou ? Il est tout petit et..._

Mais à peine Lottis eut commencé sa phrase, que le garçon l'empoigna sauvagement par son habit à rayures pour la jeter avec violence dans les étalages de tomates. Sur le coup, Lottis s'étala lamentablement de tout son long dans les fruits rouges, les écrasant en s'en étalant partout sur ses habits clairs au passage.

 _-Hé, mais t'as un problème dans ta tête toi ! Ta mère t'a bercé trop près du mur ou quoi ?_

Râla Lottis en se relevant sous les cris du vendeur derrière elle.

Lottis ne le savait pas encore, mais elle venait d'avoir le plaisir de rencontrer Harlan, le futur Admin de la Team Magma.

Le jeune homme s'empressa de se jeter sur elle la seconde suivante afin de la maîtriser et la capturer. Mais devant la situation, Lottis attrapa à la hâte une tomate et la lui explosa en plein visage.

Harlan poussa un grognement de colère pendant que Lottis en profitait pour se sauver.

 _-Reviens ici petite morveuse de la Team Aqua ! Je vais te ramener à mon chef au plus vite !_

Aboya-t-il en agrippant férocement une pokéball qu'il avait à sa ceinture.

 _-Medhyena, vas-y !_

Hurla-t-il en libérant son Pokémon semblable à un petit loup gris.

Harlan ne fit pas du tout attention au marchand à qui il venait de vandaliser ses tomates et qui lui hurlait dessus, et poursuivit Lottis à travers une grande allée avec son Pokémon.

La jeune fille courut à en perdre halène pendant plusieurs mètres le long des nombreux étalages de légumes. Sa course la mena jusqu'à un grand homme en blouse blanche avec des lunettes et aux longs cheveux d'argents. Eh bien évidemment, comme elle était trop occupée à regarder derrière si Harlan était toujours à ses trousses et non devant, elle lui rentra malencontreusement dedans.

 _-P... Pardon Monsieur, il y a un fou furieux psychopathe qui me pourchasse !_

Bafouilla Lottis d'un air désolé en tombant sur les fesses.

L'homme du nom de Nero venait de rencontrer Lottis pour la première fois de sa vie. Il observa silencieusement la jeune fille couverte de tomates se jeter en courant à quatre pattes sous la nappe d'une table afin de se cacher de son poursuivant.

 _-Ne lui dites pas que je suis ici !_

S'écria Lottis qui n'avait visiblement pas remarqué que Nero était lui aussi un membre de la Team Magma, probablement à cause de sa blouse blanche de médecin.

Le jeune docteur mit ses mains dans ses poches d'un air amusé tout en continuant de fixer avec intérêt le stand de légumes sous lequel Lottis s'était cachée. Mais Harlan débarqua quelques secondes plus tard, le visage plein de pulpes de tomates.

 _-ELLE EST OÙ ?!_

Râla-t-il comme si c'était de sa faute si elle s'était enfuie.

 _-Tu as oublié le mot magique._

Lui répondit Nero dans un sourire.

 _-ELLE EST OÙ, OÙ JE TE COLLE MON POING DANS LA FIGURE ?!_

Se répéta Harlan d'un air exaspéré, crachant presque sur Nero.

 _-Elle est partie par là._

Dit Nero en indiquant l'allée dans son dos.

Harlan grogna, appela son medhyena et repartit en courant bêtement dans la direction que Nero venait de lui indiquer.

 _-Qu'il est con._

Ricana Nero en le regardant partir dans son dos.

Voyant que son poursuivant s'était enfui, Lottis sortit de sa cachette et s'empressa de rejoindre Nero pour le remercier à sa façon :

 _-Vous n'auriez pas vu mon Piou-Piou ?_

Demanda-t-elle comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

 _-... Piou-Piou ?_

Questionna Nero en penchant sa tête vers elle.

Mais d'un coup, un homme dans le dos du jeune médecin l'agrippa avec force et le retourna avant de lui dérocher un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure.

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en voyant son agresseur : c'était Arthur qui avait accouru jusqu'ici en croyant Lottis en danger, car il avait vu que Nero était un membre de la Team Magma. Eh bien que Nero faisait un peu plus d'une tête de haut que lui, le Leader n'avait pas hésité un instant à lui en décrocher une en pleine face.

 _-Alors c'est vous Piou-Piou ?_

Gémit Nero de douleur à Arthur, le nez en sang tandis qu'il jetait un regard affolé sur la masse de muscles qui s'était jeté sur lui et qui tendait encore son poing en l'air d'un air menaçant.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'tu lui veux ? Qu'est-ce qu'tu as fait à ma Lottis ? Espèce d'crétin du Mont Chimnée !_

Hurla de colère Arthur en constatant que Lottis était pleine de tomates. Il pensait visiblement que Nero était le coupable et lui avait fait du mal.

 _-Il... Il ne m'a rien fait, c'est l'autre cinglé qui s'est jeté sur moi !_

Jura Lottis en essayant de protéger maladroitement Nero qui était à terre. Mais Arthur semblait fou furieux et agrippa Lottis par les épaules pour lui crier dessus :

 _-Et toi, tu peux m'dire c'que tu fais ici et seule ?! J'croyais vous avoir donné des ordres ! Pourquoi tu m'as désobéi ?! C'est si dur pour toi d'respecter les règles ?!_

Hurla-t-il.

Lottis sursauta de peur, c'était la première fois qu'Arthur lui criait ainsi dessus. Et il avait vraiment l'air très remonté après elle, il en devenait même effrayant.

 _-Je... Jai... Mon Piou-Piou..._

Gémit-elle d'une voix craintive.

D'un coup, la voix d'un homme s'éleva en l'air dans le dos du Leader, le coupant dans ses sermons :

 _-Voyons, Arthur, je sais que tu n'as pas inventé l'eau chaude, mais est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que brutaliser cette petite fera avancer les choses ?_

Arthur se retourna dans un grognement pour voir son interlocuteur : il s'agissait d'un homme d'une grande taille qui le dévisageait dans une expression sévère sous une paire de lunettes rectangulaires. Il avait des cheveux rouges qui lui tombaient sous les oreilles et portait sur le dos une élégante tunique traditionnelle chinoise rouge et noire. Il s'agissait de Max, le Leader de la Team Magma et il tenait Harlan en le tirant par une oreille. Le garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes gémissait d'ailleurs de douleur alors que de la tomate lui coulait encore sur le visage.

La seconde qui suivit, Max toisa rapidement l'étrange tenue que Lottis portait sur son dos. Il s'agissait d'une veste à manches longues différente des tee-shirts habituels des sbires d'Arthur, laissant comprendre qu'elle possédait un grade spécial :

 _-Tss… C'est une nouvelle Admin pour ton organisation ? Ça change de tes habituelles brutes sous stéroïdes toutes justes bonnes à ouvrir des bocaux de cornichons._

Relata Max qui semblait très intrigué par Lottis, car la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment la carrure pour être Commandante dans une organisation.

 _-Occupe-toi d'tes miches, Max._

Grogna Arthur en tirant Lottis vers lui afin de l'éloigner de son rival.

Max renifla d'un air fatigué avant de reprendre la parole :

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit... Il semblerait que mon organisation soit en tort dans cette histoire, Arthur. Harlan, ma nouvelle recrue, s'est aveuglément jeté sur cette jeune fille alors qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'ordre. Nous étions venus ici pour faire quelques achats, et rien de plus. Je propose donc que chacun récupère ses sous-fifres et reparte sans faire d'histoire._

Dit Max d'une voix calme, mais grinçante derrière un visage si fermé et sévère qu'il semblait n'avoir jamais souri de sa vie.

 _-Entendu, je ne suis pas là pour me battre non plus, Max._

Acquiesça Arthur en empoignant Lottis par le poignet.

 _-Aussi, ne t'en fais pas pour le stand de tomates. C'est encore une fois Harlan qui a causé du tort à ce marchand. Je payerais les dégâts._

Ajouta Max en récupérant Nero qui saignait maintenant du nez.

 _-Allons-y les garçons._

Fit-il d'un air sévère à ses deux sbires avant de s'éloigner avec eux.

Arthur les observa disparaître dans l'allée où se trouvait le marchand de tomate, avant de reporter un regard fâché sur Lottis.

.

 **Chapitre 142 : La panique de Lottis.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur retrouva le groupe de Sarah en tirant Lottis derrière lui. L'Admin s'excusa platement devant son Leader pour son manque d'inattention, mais Arthur était visiblement très fâché.

Après avoir crié sur son Admin en la traitant d'incompétente et de pleins d'autres choses peu flatteuses, il laissa Lottis près de sa sœur et se pencha vers elle pour lui parler une dernière fois avant de repartir finir sa ronde dans le marché :

 _-Cette fois-ci, tu n'quittes plus ton groupe, j'ai été bien clair ? Tu s'ras puni ce soir pour avoir désobéi !_

Râla-t-il en postillonnant.

 _-Mais… Mon Piou-Piou… J'ai perdu mon Piou-Piou dans le marché. Je veux retrouver mon Piou-Piou..._

S'étrangla Lottis d'une voix un peu nouée identique à si elle réclamait son doudou. Puis, elle regarda honteusement le sol et se retint comme elle put d'éclater en sanglots. Mais heureusement, sa sœur s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Devant ces paroles, l'expression contrariée d'Arthur changea pour prendre un air un peu désolé. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle cherchait son Pokémon.

 _-J'vais aller chercher ton Piou-Piou. Mais ne t'éloigne plus d'Sarah et de ton groupe._

Lui promit Arthur avant de partir d'un pas lourd.

Peu après, Porcius attendit que le Leader s'éloigne pour s'approcher de Lottis et sortir Piou-Piou de sa sacoche :

 _-Lottis, je crois que tu as perdu ceci. Je l'ai trouvé dans une jardinière, il a l'air d'aller bien._

Dit-il en lui tendant son poussifeu par la tête.

 _-Piou-Piou !_

S'écria Lottis de bonheur en récupérant son poussifeu.

Lottis s'empressa ensuite de remercier Porcius en le prenant dans ses bras, elle semblait vraiment soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son petit Pokémon.

 _-M... Merci, j'ai eu si peur !_

 _-Oui, mais je regrette de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plus tôt, car maintenant, le Leader va te punir... Et je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place._

Rétorqua Porcius d'une voix faussement désolée tout en jetant un regard prudent vers Sarah qui regardait à nouveau sa liste de courses. Elle semblait d'ailleurs se foutre royalement de l'état de colère d'Arthur, comme si elle était habituée à le voir piquer des crises de ce genre après ses hommes.

 _-P... Pourquoi ? Arthur donne quel genre de punition à son équipage ?_

Questionna Lottis d'une voix inquiète alors qu'Adriane attrapait la main de sa sœur dans la sienne pour essayer de la réconforter.

Porcius désigna alors un des garçons de leur groupe du doigt alors que celui-ci rigolait joyeusement avec Hector. C'était Jack, qui était visiblement occupé à arracher des fleurs qui dépassaient d'un stand avec son fidèle ami. Seulement, Lottis remarqua très vite qu'il manquait un doigt à une de ses mains.

 _-Tu sais, Jack, une fois il a désobéi aux règles. Eh bien pour le punir, Arthur lui a coupé un doigt !_

Affirma Porcius dans un mensonge. En réalité, Jack avait perdu son doigt lors d'une plongée sous marine, un lovdisc l'avait confondu avec un aspicot et l'avait avalé.

En écoutant son récit, Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés et son teint vira au blanc. Visiblement, elle avait gobé l'histoire de Porcius et était persuadée qu'Arthur allait lui couper un doigt.

Mais les horreurs que lui racontait Porcius ne furent pas sans conséquence. En début d'après-midi, toute la Team Aqua était enfin rentrée au Q.G dans l'AzurVictoria. Chacun rangea bien soigneusement les courses durant deux longues heures en les disposant sur le pont et dans la cale. Ils déposèrent même toutes les plantes et les plants en pots dans un coin qu'ils aménageraient bientôt en petit jardin.

D'un coup, Sarah accourut sur le pont en passant entre plusieurs sbires d'un air très affolé et se précipita vers Matthieu pour le prendre à partie.

 _-Matth, dis-moi que t'as vu Lottis ?!_

S'écria-t-elle d'un air affolé.

 _-Elle n'était pas sur le bateau avec sa sœur ?_

Répondit l'homme aux cheveux roux en laissant par terre un énorme pot de terre en argile, puis en posant sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci afin de la calmer un peu.

 _-Je ne la vois plus depuis plus d'une heure. J'ai déjà perdu Lottis tout à l'heure dans le marché, Arthur sera fou de colère si je la perds encore. Il va me faire une fête terrible !_

Se lamenta-t-elle.

Mais c'est malheureusement l'instant qu'Arthur choisit pour rentrer au bercail. Il grimpa à une corde et retrouva ses hommes et ses Admins sur le pont, mais il n'était pas seul, car juste derrière lui, une adorable jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus habillée avec un débardeur rose grimpa à son tour dans le navire. Elle ne semblait pas plus âgée que Lottis et souriait d'un air timide à toute la Team Aqua.

 _-J'suis d'retour les clampins ! Et j'ramène avec moi une nouvelle recrue. Elle s'appelle Tsuna, j'suis tombé sur elle dans l'marché et elle semble être de confiance pour l'organisation !_

S'exclama-t-il d'une voix ravie, son humeur semblait être remontée positivement. Une fois les présentations faites, il sortit un poussifeu très grassouillet de dessous sa veste noire.

 _-Ha oui, et j'ai r'trouvé le Piou-Piou d'Lottis !_

Dit-il dans un grand sourire en déposant le petit Pokémon duveteux sur le pont. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs se demander ce qu'il faisait là et fixait tout le monde d'un air idiot. Car ce poussifeu-là n'était évidemment pas Piou-Piou, étant donné que Lottis avait retrouvé son Pokémon quelques heures plus tôt.

Mais la joie d'Arthur retomba presque instantanément devant l'air déconfit qu'affichaient Sarah et Matthieu.

 _-Qu'es-ce qu'y a ?_

Fit-il en changeant littéralement d'expression pour passer de la joie à l'agacement.

 _-C'est Lottis, mon Leader... Elle... Elle est introuvable._

Bafouilla Sarah.

 _-Pourquoi ? Tu l'as perdue quand ? Je t'avais pourtant demandé d'surveiller nos troupes, t'es vraiment une incompétente ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'une Admin pareil !_

Râla Arthur qui recommença à s'emporter, faisant sursauter de peur la pauvre nouvelle qui se figea sur place avant d'aller se cacher dans les bras de Jack et d'Hector qui badaient derrière. Mais Sarah releva la tête pour lui faire face, sa remarque l'avait visiblement agacée et elle s'énerva à son tour, fatiguée par ces reproches. Elle lui colla même une bonne gifle dans la figure pour qu'il se taise, puis éleva la voix :

 _-C'est moi que tu traites d'incompétente ? C'est le troisième sbire que tu terrorises ce mois-ci à cause de tes foutues sautes d'humeur ! Faudrait peut-être apprendre à te calmer un peu ! Elle est partie se cacher parce que_ _ **TU**_ _lui as fait peur !_

Hurla-t-elle d'une voix encore plus forte tout en le pointant du doigt, ce qui étonna Arthur qui lui adressa un regard ahuri en se tenant la joue. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude que Sarah lui cri dessus, mais la jeune femme savait parfaitement s'imposer quand il le fallait.

L'expression d'Arthur passa alors de l'étonnement à la joie.

 _-Tu sais que t'es éblouissante quand tu t'énerves, ma Sarah ?_

S'esclaffa-t-il, suivi par une seconde baffe de la part de la jeune femme sur son autre joue.

D'un coup, un des sbires interrompit l'étrange dispute pour leur parler d'une voix grave :

 _-Mon leader, on a trouvé Lottis... Elle est..._

Bafouilla-t-il.

 _-Elle est où ?_

Questionna Arthur en se retournant vivement et en retrouvant son sérieux.

 _-Elle est planquée au fond d'un de nos canons._

Dit L'homme qui avait lui-même l'air de se demander si c'était possible.

Arthur fronça les sourcils dans une expression surprise et grave, il avait du mal à y croire, mais il suivit tout de même le sbire jusqu'au rebord du navire. Il s'adossa ensuite sur les barrières en bois et jeta un regard sur la coque en dessous.

 _-Où ?_

Poussa Arthur en scrutant le flanc de son navire.

 _-Vous ne la verrez pas, mon Leader. Elle est cachée dans le troisième canon._

Déclara le sbire en désignant un des canons du doigt.

Très vite, tous les sbires de la Team Aqua s'étaient attroupés autour du Leader contre la rambarde afin d'observer le canon dans lequel Lottis s'était planquée, poussée par la peur. Tous semblaient amusés par la situation, c'était la première fois qu'une recrue partait se cacher là-dedans.

Arthur enjamba alors la barrière de bois afin d'essayer de descendre jusqu'au canon.

 _-J'vais la chercher, vous tous, restez là._

Dit Arthur.

Personne ne bougea de sa place et observa attentivement le Leader se glisser le long de la coque en bois du bateau pour rejoindre avec prudence le canon dans lequel Lottis se cachait.

Une fois qu'il trouva prise sur le canon, il tourna le dos à ses sbires qui continuaient de le fixer, puis, se pencha en avant, les fesses en l'air afin d'essayer de voir à l'intérieur.

 _-Ha bah t'es là._

Dit Arthur, la tête à l'envers en trouvant effectivement Lottis tout au fond du canon, tapie comme un petit zigzaton apeuré et qui le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds de terreur.

 _-Aller, viens ici toi._

Rajouta-t-il en se penchant encore plus en tendant son bras à l'intérieur afin d'essayer de l'attraper.

En haut, les sbires avaient à présent une magnifique vue sur son derrière et ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

 _-Il a un sacré fessier le capitaine._

Lâcha Jack.

Arthur releva alors sa tête vers ses sbires, il avait tout entendu :

 _-Qui a dit ça ?_

Grogna-t-il alors qu'il continuait de tendre son bras pour essayer d'agripper Lottis. Pendant qu'Hector balançait joyeusement le prénom de son copain pour le dénoncer, le Leader poussa un soudain juron tout en sursautant : Lottis venait de le mordre.

 _-Mais t'es une bête sauvage ma parole !_

Râla Arthur en passant carrément sa tête dans le canon.

 _-Allez, viens, j'ai r'trouvé et pécho ton Piou-Piou !_

Renchérit-il.

Il tenta d'attraper Lottis après quelques efforts, mais la jeune fille se débattit tellement dans ses bras qu'ils tombèrent finalement tous les deux à la mer quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard amusé et les rires de l'équipage.

Un peu en arrière sur le pont, Adriane accourut en entendant le chahut qu'il y avait dehors. Mais elle se stoppa net devant le poussifeu qu'Arthur avait rapporté avec lui, il venait de tomber sur Piou-Piou et les deux Pokémon se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

 _-Il est à qui ce Pokémon ?!_

Questionna-t-elle en cherchant à attirer l'attention des deux Admins qui riaient un peu plus loin à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter devant le spectacle qu'ils étaient en train de regarder.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Matthieu pour entendre Adriane qui l'appelait pour se tourner vers elle, mais il semblait à son tour perturbé par le second poussifeu.

 _-Tiens… Mais alors, Arthur n'a pas ramené Piou-Piou ?_

Fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _-Si ce n'est pas Piou-Piou, son dresseur le cherche peut-être._

Supposa Jack qui s'était tourné vers eux en entendant la conversation.

Matthieu acquiesça devant les paroles du sbire et fouilla aussitôt après dans les poches de son pantalon pour en sortir un petit scanner.

 _-Je vais regarder s'il a un identifiant du centre Pokémon sur lui._

Dit-il en passant un embout métallique près de sa tête. Cet objet semblait lui être utile au quotidien, car la Team Aqua récupérait régulièrement des Pokémon perdus et blessés en mer et arrivait parfois à retrouver leurs maîtres grâce à leurs numéros d'identifiant qu'ils obtiennent lors d'une capture en pokéball.

Très vite, la petite machine bipa et lui donna un nom et un numéro :

 _-La société Devon ? C'est pas bon…_

Conclut Matthieu en se mordant la lèvre.

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Demanda Adriane.

 _-Regarde par toi même._

Dit Matthieu en attrapant délicatement le Pokémon, puis il souleva son duvet pour dégager d'étranges marques d'irritations qui zébraient sa peau à divers endroits.

Adriane prit alors une expression intriguée en les voyants, car elles étaient bien cachées.

 _-C'est… C'est des blessures ?_

Questionna-t-elle.

 _-On ne sait pas trop ce que c'est exactement, on dirait qu'il a été attaché avec des cordelettes. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on trouve ce genre de marquages sur des Pokémon, et à chaque fois, ils venaient de la société Devon. Sarah a travaillé là-bas autrefois, Eh bien qu'elle suspecte leur branche pharmaceutique, elle n'a aucune idée d'où sortent ces traces._

Répondit le grand gaillard en rangeant son scanner.

Adriane ne répondit rien, mais regarda d'un air attristé le poussifeu.

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit, il doit être en mauvaise santé. Je vais aller prévenir Arthur pour qu'on le confit à la Team Magma qui possède des équipements plus adéquats pour les soins sur un Pokémon de type feu… Même si nous sommes en conflit avec eux, ils ont des accords avec nous. Ils nous confient les Pokémon aquatiques qu'ils retrouvent blessés, et inversement, on leur confit les Pokémon que nous trouvons blessés qui sont de type feu ou sol._

Expliqua Matthieu en prenant le poussifeu dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec lui.

Le soir venu, Lottis était enfin punie et s'était retrouvée de corvée de patates. Elle allait même très probablement y passer le reste de sa nuit, car dans la cuisine, plusieurs dizaines de caisses remplies de légumes en tout genre attendaient d'être préparées et épluchées.

La pauvre malheureuse devait tout préparer et nettoyer avec un épluche-légumes dans la nuit, mais comme elle n'était pas très dégourdie pour faire ce genre de tâches, elle s'entailla les doigts à plusieurs reprises.

 _-Décidément... Je vais vraiment finir par perdre un doigt ce soir._

Grommela-t-elle en suçant son pouce qui saignait.

Mais ce n'était pas les petites entailles sur ses mains qui lui faisaient le plus mal, car elle prenait peu à peu conscience que Porcius s'était bien fichu d'elle et qu'il était très probablement le responsable de la disparition mystérieuse de son Piou-Piou lors de la matinée. De plus, elle s'était aussi rendu compte qu'Arthur ne coupait pas les doigts de ses sbires en guise de punition comme Porcius le lui avait bêtement fait croire.

La jeune femme s'en mordit les lèvres d'agacement et continua d'enlever les peaux des pommes de terres en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire vis-à-vis de lui pour se venger.

De retour dans le présent, Lottis expliqua rapidement la suite de ce souvenir :

 _-Le lendemain matin, Arthur fut choqué de me retrouver endormit dans les cuisines, car j'avais passé la nuit à éplucher des légumes. D'habitude, les sbires faisaient leurs corvées de patates pendant cinq minutes avant de déserter la cuisine pour ne pas faire leur punition, mais moi, je n'avais pas fait comme tout le monde et j'étais resté jusqu'au bout._

Raconta Lottis sous le regard amusé de Marco.

 _-Je te le confirme Lottis. Personne ne reste jamais plus de dix minutes pour faire leurs corvées de patates dans les cuisines. Moi je pars toujours dès que Matthieu a le dos tourné._

Ria-t-il.

 _-Eh bien moi j'étais restée et je lui ai ensuite fait la tête toute la journée. Et du coup, Arthur a beaucoup culpabilisé, il avait si peur que je me mette à le haïr qu'il m'a offert une peluche tout en s'excusant de son comportement. Au final, Porcius qui cherchait à nous mettre en froid n'a fait que nous rapprocher l'un et l'autre._

Reprit Lottis d'une voix timide, elle en rougissait même légèrement.

 _-Et du coup... Tu t'es vengée de Porcius ?_

Demanda Nero qui écoutait avec attention le récit.

 _-Oui, avec ma sœur, on a mis du sel dans son verre d'eau._

Répondit Lottis très sérieusement, comme s'il s'agissait-là d'un acte horrible.

Tate étouffa un rire en dépit de son état, car il était encore très faible. Mais la jeune femme avait encore beaucoup de choses à leur raconter.

 _-Le problème, c'est que Porcius ne s'en est pas pris qu'à moi ou à Adriane. En fait, il cherchait sans arrêt à apporter des ennuis aux membres de la Team Aqua durant les missions, comme s'il cherchait à foutre tous nos plans en l'air. Du coup, la semaine suivante, il s'en est aussi pris à Tsuna... Et son acte ne lui a apporté que des malheurs par la suite._

Expliqua Lottis.

Dans un nouveau souvenir, un petit groupe de la Team Aqua s'était rendu à Vermilava pour rendre visite à la famille des sœurs Asuna. Pour l'occasion, Porcius devait monter la garde près de la voiture du Leader et était resté seul avec leur toute nouvelle recrue : Tsuna.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus s'installa dans un coin d'herbe à deux pas du véhicule et commença à ramasser des feuilles mortes aux tons rougeoyants qui tombaient tout doucement des érables japonais qui se trouvaient dans le jardin de l'arène. La végétation de la ville avait d'ailleurs une couleur rouge aussi flamboyant que les cheveux des sœurs Asuna et cela semblait enchanter Tsuna qui regardait ces arbres d'un regard admiratif.

 _-Cette ville est si jolie ! C'est la première fois que je viens ici !_

S'émerveilla Tsuna d'une voix enchantée à l'attention de Porcius.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard sournois en coin avant de lui répondre :

 _-D'ailleurs, Sarah a dit que tu devais aller faire un truc en ville pendant que je surveille la voiture._

 _-Ha bon ?!_

S'étonna la jeune fille d'un air intrigué.

 _-Ouais, elle a dit que tu devais aller au téléphérique, que quelqu'un viendrait te chercher là-bas pour nous livrer un colis pour l'organisation._

Mentit le garçon tout en sachant que le Mont Chimnée était le territoire de la Team Magma.

La jeune fille semblait troublée par cette curieuse mission, mais elle ne souhaitait pas mettre en doute la parole de son compagnon de route et partit aussitôt après dans la direction du Mont Chimnée où se trouvait le téléphérique.

Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait seule sur la route qui partait dans la direction du volcan, Porcius retint un rire.

 _-Décidément, tous les nouveaux dans cette fichue Team sont aussi stupides les uns que les autres._

Railla-t-il.

Peu après, Tsuna arpenta prudemment les ruelles de Vermilava jusqu'à arriver à la sortie de la ville. Elle s'aida des pancartes sur son chemin pour retrouver le téléphérique, mais elle semblait très anxieuse de voir que celui-ci se trouvait en dehors de la ville, derrière un petit chemin rocailleux.

 _-Mmm... Porcius ne m'avait pas dit que le téléphérique était aussi loin. Je commence à me demander si Sarah souhaitait vraiment que je me rende seule là-bas... Habituellement, Arthur nous interdit de nous éloigner de nos groupes._

Se dit Tsuna en caressant maladroitement une mèche de ses cheveux bleus.

Elle continua ensuite nerveusement sa route jusqu'à arriver près du Mont Chimnée. Partout autour d'elle, de grands érables japonais arboraient des teintes rouges et oranges et des fumées de vapeur du volcan se libéraient par endroits dans des crevasses.

D'un coup, la jeune fille se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme habillé en rouge avec une capuche à cornes sur la tête : il s'agissait d'un sbire de la Team Magma, accompagné par un chamallot, un Pokémon semblable à un petit dromadaire jaune.

L'homme resta quelques instants à dévisager Tsuna d'un air pensif sous une touffe de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur le front avant de l'interpeller.

 _-Tu es de la Team Aqua ! Tu es sur le territoire de mon organisation, tu n'as aucune autorisation pour venir patrouiller ici ! Moi, Derrick, le meilleur combattant de la section ''poussifeu'' de la Team Magma... Je... Je te déclare en état d'arrestation !_

Déclara-t-il d'un air hésitant. Visiblement, lui aussi était nouveau.

Mais quand il voulut s'élancer vers elle pour la pourchasser, il se prit les pieds dans ses lacets défaits et se cassa lamentablement la figure par terre sous le regard absent de son chamallot.

Tsuna ne semblait pas du tout terrifiée par le jeune homme et s'approcha même de lui en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

 _-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard confus, mais attrapa sa main tout en se plongeant dans ses yeux bruns.

 _-C'est quoi ça, la section ''poussifeu'' ?_

Ria alors Tsuna d'un air intrigué, mais amusé.

 _-C'est la section pour les débutants de mon organisation, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une fierté. En plus je t'ai menti, je ne suis même pas le meilleur._

Admit Derrick d'un air accablé.

 _-Ho ce n'est pas grave ça, je suis sûr que tu es très fort quand même, mon poussifeu !_

Répondit Tsuna d'un air taquin tout en lui donnant un petit surnom ridicule.

Derrick lui jeta un regard confus et gêné devant le surnom. Tsuna se mit alors à rire doucement d'un air amusé devant sa réaction tout en jetant un regard complice à son nouvel ami.

 _-C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Tsuna !_

Demanda la jeune fille d'un air joueur.

 _-M... Moi c'est Derrick ! Est-c... Est-ce que tu crois qu'on se reverra ?!_

Répondit-t-il d'un air un peu triste.

 _-J'en suis certaines, mon poussifeu ! J'ai un goélise dans mon équipe de Pokémon, je t'enverrais discrètement une lettre !_

Dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce.

Suite à ce récit, Marco hocha la tête. Il se souvenait effectivement de toute cette histoire.

 _-Oui et c'est à partir de cette époque qu'elle s'est mise à correspondre avec ce Derrick avec son goélise qu'elle envoyait en cachette ! Je me souviens encore de cette histoire._

Admit-il.

Lottis approuva ces propos avant de continuer son histoire.

 _-Peu de temps après, j'ai fait une terrible découverte dans ma chambre chez mon grand-père : on m'avait volé l'ocarina de ma mère. Mais ce n'était pas la seule découverte qui s'offrait à nous... Car je découvrais pour la première fois de ma vie un Pokémon qui allait bouleverser tous nos projets._

.

 **Chapitre 143 : Le fantôme jaune.**

Dans le présent à Nenucrique, malgré la nuit qui tombait, Adriane se trouvait toujours prisonnière dans les cachots de la Team Magma. La journée avait défilé, mais elle ne semblait pas affolée pour autant, car la jeune fille se tenait assise en tailleur devant la porte de sa cellule, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

D'un coup, un sbire de la Team Magma fit maladroitement irruption dans les cachots, un plateau à la main. Adriane le reconnut : c'était Derrick, avec sa mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur le front. Elle l'avait rencontré dans le désert dans la ville de Fêteforaine-Ville.

Le jeune homme déverrouilla la serrure de sa cellule et poussa Adriane à reculer afin d'ouvrir la porte.

 _-Je t'apporte ton repas. Monsieur Max souhaite te laisser tranquille pour cette nuit, mais tu subiras sûrement des interrogatoires demain matin._

Dit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait d'être neutre.

 _-Tu peux le reprendre. Je mangerais plus tard._

Répondit Adriane dans un sourire poli.

 _-Eu… Hein ? Tu es sûr ?_

Bafouilla Derrick d'un air surpris.

 _-Oui, j'attends le retour d'Harlan. Je mangerais avec lui._

 _-Harlan… Manger, ici… ?_

Marmonna le sbire d'un air dérouté. Il cherchait à comprendre.

 _-Oui. Harlan va commencer à culpabiliser de m'avoir laissé ici. Et dans très précisément, 11 minutes et 15 secondes, il va arriver pour venir me tenir compagnie dans les cachots pour la nuit, parce qu'il ne va pas avoir le courage d'aller demander à Max de me délivrer. Du coup, je mangerais mon plateau avec lui, car il n'aura rien mangé et qu'il ne doit pas rester le ventre vide. Car mon grand-père dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas rester le ventre vide quand on est encore faible et malade._

Expliqua Adriane à un Derrick qui lui adressait un regard effaré et désolé.

 _-Oui… C'est ça… Il va culpabiliser…_

Marmonna Derrick dans une expression hallucinée. Il prenait visiblement Adriane pour une folle, car Harlan n'avait jamais eu pitié de personne.

 _-C'est parce qu'Harlan et moi allons nous marier. Mais il n'a pas été gentil, je dois bien l'avouer. Du coup, il sera privé de gâteau lors du banquet de notre mariage._

Ajouta Adriane dans un sourire innocent.

Derrick secoua négativement la tête en émettant une grimace indescriptible, avant de déposer le plateau-repas dans un coin de la salle sur une vieille table en métal. Seulement, après une petite hésitation, il releva la tête vers Adriane.

 _-Au fait… La sbire aux cheveux bleus qui se trouve dans ton organisation, tu la connais sûrement, elle porte le nom de Tsuna, elle… Elle va bien ?_

Questionna le sbire d'une voix hésitante.

Adriane leva alors la main vers lui en ouvrant grand la bouche de stupéfaction, comme si elle était en face d'une véritable célébrité.

 _-HO ! Tu es Derrick ?!_ _ **LE**_ _Derrick ?_

S'écria-t-elle bruyamment.

Derrick se mit à rougir bêtement et préféra finalement partir en courant vers la porte sans donner suite à la discussion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Adriane avait repris son poste devant l'entrée de sa cellule. Elle attendait encore le retour d'Harlan, seulement, elle semblait un peu moins confiante, car il s'était écoulé plus de vingt minutes, et le Commandant n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez comme elle l'avait espéré.

 _-Mmm… Il est en retard…_

Soupira Adriane en regardant d'un air agacé une des torches qui brûlait lentement le long des murs.

 _-Son repas va refroidir._

Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

De retour dans l'auberge à Lavandia, le nouveau souvenir de Lottis se passait toujours à Vermilava. Dedans, un vieil homme roulait à toute allure sur sa moto en coupant dans les champs de blé pour se rendre au plus vite chez Monsieur Moore. Il semblait en panique et gara vite fait sa vieille bécane sur le côté, puis, se mit à courir à en perdre son souffle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il tambourina du poing.

 _-Monsieur Moore ! Monsieur Moore ! C'est terrible !_

Cria le vieil homme en martelant la porte.

Monsieur Moore entendit ses cris et s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir. Il se retrouva alors, pour son plus grand étonnement, face à un de ses plus anciens et fidèles amis : un vieil homme de petite taille habillé d'un yukata rouge et aux fins cheveux blancs qui se faisaient rares sur sa tête.

 _-Gavin ? Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi affolé mon ami ?!_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Ce sont ces horribles chasseurs de Pokémon ! Ils sont revenus en grand nombre et ils ont agressé cinq jeunes dresseurs en ville ! Ils leur ont volé leurs Pokémon ! Ces sales types sont ensuite partis vers le Mont Chimnée avec leur butin. Vous devez absolument aider ces enfants, vous êtes le plus puissant dresseur de Vermilava !_

Implora Gavin.

 _-Quoi ils sont revenus ?! Les salopiauds !_

S'écria monsieur Moore avec horreur tout en suivant Gavin dehors.

Monsieur Moore partit en catastropheen direction du volcan, mais Arthur décida de le suivre pour lui venir en aide, ne voulant pas laisser le grand-père de Lottis et d'Adriane seul face à de probables ennuis graves en vue de la situation. Finalement, les quatre sœurs Asuna suivirent elles aussi le pas et s'empressèrent de courir derrière leur grand-père et Arthur.

Au pied du Mont Chimnée, des sbires de la Team Aqua et Magma s'étaient alliés dans un combat contre un steelix de cristal. Il appartenait à Jerry, un chasseur de Pokémon qui venait d'agresser des sbires des deux organisations. Cet homme était si fort qu'en face, Sarah, Marco et Harlan semblaient en bien mauvaise posture. Leurs Pokémon peinaient à faire des dégâts au colosse de pierre, mais le combat devint réellement inégal quand leur adversaire envoya deux nouveaux Pokémon en combat : un drattak, semblable à un imposant dragon bleu et rouge, et un tyranocif qui semblait très agressif sous ses airs de vilain dinosaure vert.

 _-Voyez comme mes Pokémon sont puissants ? Vous n'avez aucune chance._

Railla Jerry alors qu'une jeune femme cachée sous une capuche accompagnée par plusieurs hommes dans des tenus similaires se tenait calmement derrière lui, et observait le combat d'un air intéressé sous son sourire fourbe de reptile.

D'un coup, la voix du grand-père Moore s'éleva dans l'air :

 _-Cessez tout de suite vos activités malhonnêtes et rendez aux enfants leurs Pokémon !_

Protesta-t-il. Mais Jerry lui ria au nez jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur élève à son tour la voix :

 _-Écoute-moi bien gredin, j'vais pas m'répéter vingt fois, alors ouvre bien tes esgourdes : Tu vas gentiment rendre les Pokémon que t'as volés aux enfants d'Vermilava et déguerpir ou j'te botte tes fesses si fort qu'tu pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des semaines !_

 _-Voyez-vous ça ? Je rêve ou nous avons affaire à un rigolo ?_

Demanda Jerry en soulevant un sourcil amusé avant d'ordonner à son Pokémon de l'attaquer directement.

 _-Steelix, réduis-moi ce plaisantin en poussière !_

Cria Jerry. Son imposant Pokémon de cristal poussa un cri et se jeta vers Arthur, mais le Leader libéra un léviator, un aligatueur et un nostenfer de leurs pokéballs.

L'aligatueur se lança le premier en avant et stoppa net le steelix avec ses avant-bras, puis, le repoussa sauvagement avec force avant de lui envoyer une puissante attaque aquatique pour le faire voltiger plusieurs mètres en arrière. À côté, le grand-père Moore envoya à son tour un brasegali et un typhlosion tandis que Sarah, Harlan et Marco reculaient prudemment en rappelant leurs Pokémon. Toutefois, ils semblaient tous très soulagés de voir que le Leader de la Team Aqua était intervenu pendant le match pour les protéger. Et il se défendait très bien, car son léviator terrassa le tyranocif avec un puissant hydrocanon et son nostenfer prit l'avantage sur le drattak.

Les sœurs Asuna accoururent également à leur tour pour retrouver Porcius, Derrick et Tsuna, qui étaient eux aussi restés en arrière et furent très vite rejoints par les Admins du groupe.

 _-Arthur est arrivé à temps ! Tout le monde va bien ?_

Demanda Sarah, qui se positionna prudemment devant ses sbires, mais elle semblait bouleversée par le combat qu'elle venait de faire.

 _-Je me demande quand même d'où sortent ces types, leur niveau est incroyablement haut, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça à Hoenn..._

Ajouta Sarah dans une grimace intriguée. Elle en venait à se demander si Arthur avait lui-même le niveau pour l'affronter.

Bien qu'ils étaient ennemis, Harlan se tourna vers elle d'un air entendu pour lui répondre.

 _-Ils viennent de Johto, ce sont des chasseurs de Pokémon. Notre Leader nous a dit qu'ils seraient forts et qu'ils venaient d'un réseau secret, mais on les a largement sous-estimés._

Répondit-il.

 _-Moi ce qui me dépasse, c'est qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire à Vermilava. C'est juste une petite ville thermale où de nombreuses personnes âgées viennent pour se ressourcer._

Répondit Marco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air grave.

 _-Je ne devrais pas vous en parler, mais notre Leader pense qu'ils cherchent quelque chose de très particulier dans la ville. Et ce ne sont pas des Pokémon sauvages._

Répondit Harlan, avant de prendre ses hommes avec lui pour fuir.

D'un coup, un puissant éclair fendit le ciel et alla s'abattre à quelques mètres du groupe qui était encore en plein combat. Tout le monde jeta un regard intrigué dans la direction où la foudre venait de s'abattre : en haut d'un rocher très en hauteur sur le volcan, un Pokémon canin bleu et jaune apparu sous leurs yeux. C'était un elecsprint. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute et la queue relevée. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière intense et des éclairs volaient autour de lui avec grâce.

Jerry esquissa un long sourire de victoire à la vue du Pokémon.

 _-Voilà enfin le fantôme jaune._

Murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna ensuite en catastrophe vers ses hommes qui se tenaient derrière lui pour leur donner ses directives :

 _-C'est le fantôme jaune ! Ne le laissons pas s'échapper ! Envoyez les dimorets à sa poursuite !_

Cria-t-il.

Les trois hommes poussèrent un _« oui chef ! »_ en même temps et s'élancèrent à la poursuite de l'elecsprint avec des pokéballs à la main. Jerry se tourna ensuite vers Arthur dans un regard mauvais.

 _-Vous avez de la chance, j'ai mieux à faire que de rester ici à jouer avec vous. Mais je ne veux plus vous revoir dans mes pattes... Ou sinon..._

Avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, son steelix frappa le sol avec toute sa force possible, le faisant craquer avant de faire sortir d'épais rochers sur plusieurs mètres. L'attaque avança rapidement vers les deux combattants, mais Arthur s'empressa de protéger le grand-père Moore qui était fragile à cause de son grand âge, et le prit dans ses bras afin qu'il ne soit pas touché par l'attaque.

 _-Grand-père !_

Cria Adriane de peur en courant vers eux.

Les quatre sœurs Asuna se rendirent à leur rencontre pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et furent vite rejointes par Sarah, Gavin et le reste de la petite équipe de la Team Aqua.

 _-Tout va bien, je ne suis pas blessé... Grâce à Arthur._

Répondit le vieil homme en jetant un regard reconnaissant vers le Leader de la Team Aqua qui le lâchait enfin.

Arthur lui rendit son sourire avant de jeter un œil là où se tenait Jerry quelques secondes plus tôt, mais l'homme avait déjà disparu.

 _-Le chasseur nous a faussé compagnie... J'espère qu'il n'va pas blesser les pokémon des environs._

Grinça Arthur d'un air déçu.

Sarah s'avança prudemment vers l'intérieur de la grotte pour voir s'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur et s'adressa à son Leader :

 _-Je me demande pourquoi ils veulent tellement cet elecsprint. Vous croyez qu'ils ont fait tout ce remue-ménage juste pour ce Pokémon ?_

Mais contre toute attente, une voix féminine venant de la grotte répondit à sa question :

 _-Il ne cherche pas n'importe quel Pokémon, celui-là est spécial et a une particularité qui ne se voit pas à l'œil nu._

Expliqua la mystérieuse voix.

Sarah, ainsi que tous ses compagnons se retrouvèrent sur leurs gardes et observèrent une ombre sortir d'un pas lent de la grotte. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme cachée sous un survêtement noir à capuche. Elle retira alors le tissu qu'elle avait sur la tête pour dévoiler son fin visage et ses cheveux d'or : il s'agissait de Sighrid.

 _-Ho, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Mon nom est Sighrid, je suis une voyageuse et j'ai suivi ces chasseurs de Pokémon à cause de ma curiosité._

Dit-elle dans un sourire fourbe.

Elle continua à marcher d'une démarche prédatrice jusqu'à arriver devant Arthur et lui tendit sa main dans l'optique de la serrer.

 _-J'aimerais bien me joindre à votre organisation. La Team Aqua, c'est ça ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

Arthur sembla un peu mal à l'aise devant la demande de la jeune femme, d'autant plus, que visiblement, elle était avec les chasseurs de Pokémon et en était probablement une elle aussi. Il fixa sa main quelques instants, l'air hésitant, mais ne la lui serra finalement pas.

 _-Je n'peux pas vous recruter comme ça, la miss. Vous n'faites pas partis d'mes critères. C'est moi qui choisis mes clampins et non l'inverse._

Déclara Arthur d'une voix ferme.

 _-Et si je vous dévoilais quelques informations croustillantes sur ce que recherchent ces chasseurs de Pokémon, est-ce que cela pourrait m'attirer votre confiance ?_

Questionna Sighrid qui dévisageait littéralement le Leader avec délice.

Arthur ne répondit pas, mais lui accorda tout de même un regard intéressé. La jeune femme ouvrit alors sa sacoche et en sortit plusieurs documents soigneusement rangés dans une chemise en carton. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit celui-ci pour en dévoiler son contenu au Leader, c'est avec étonnement qu'il en découvrit des coupures de journaux et des notes écrites.

Arthur attrapa les bouts de papier et put y lire des écrits réellement intéressants au sujet du fameux fantôme jaune : _'' Aux abords de la route 111, des touristes ont déniché une incroyable statue d'un Pokémon antique. ''_ Et il était précisé en dessous qu'ils avaient fait cette découverte fabuleuse en suivant un elecsprint sauvage qui s'était ensuite mystérieusement volatilisé.

Sur un autre article, un archéologue qui vivait vers Autequia avait lui aussi découvert une incroyable caverne qui regorgeait de fossiles rarissimes, dont certains contenaient des Pokémon préhistoriques qui étaient jusque-là encore inconnus. Comme pour le premier article, il devait sa merveilleuse trouvaille grâce à un elecsprint sauvage qui l'avait guidé au bon endroit avant de disparaître comme un fantôme.

 _-Ce Pokémon est incroyable ! Il déniche des trésors archéologiques d'un coup de truffe !_

S'étonna Arthur en lisant d'autres articles similaires. À chaque fois, quelqu'un faisait une trouvaille archéologique fabuleuse qu'il devait à l'elecsprint.

Le Leader se tourna alors vers Sarah et Marco en leur montrant les documents, l'air réellement intéressé.

 _-Vous vous rendez-compte d'la valeur de c'pokémon ? Avec cet elecsprint, nous pourrions dénicher des informations capitales sur Kyogre, voire même réaliser notr'projet !_

S'enjoua-t-il avec bonheur.

Sarah hocha positivement la tête, c'était effectivement une idée intéressante. Arthur se tourna ensuite vers Sighrid pour lui rendre ses documents, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Très bien la miss, tu sais t'vendre, il n'y a pas à dire ! C'est entendu. On t'prend dans l'organisation ! Bienvenue dans la Team Aqua._

Déclara Arthur en reposant les articles de journaux dans ses mains.

 _-C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous._

Rétorqua Sighrid derrière un sourire goguenard. Mais Porcius, lui, ne semblait pas enchanté du tout par cette nouvelle trouvaille et émit une grimace en se tenant un peu en arrière. Puis, il se retira afin d'envoyer discrètement un message sur son pokématos. Cet elecsprint était visiblement un problème à ses yeux.

Lottis se stoppa dans le récit de son souvenir pour expliquer la nouvelle situation qui se profilait devant-elle :

 _-À partir de ce jour-là, Arthur s'est mis en tête de trouver Chaussette afin qu'elle puisse l'aider dans ses projets. Mais il y avait un souci, il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'apprivoiser, car Chaussette était sauvage et ne se laissait pas approcher par les humains._

Raconta Lottis.

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux pour leur raconter les événements suivants.

 _-Un jour, alors qu'on faisait de la plongée pour passer un peu de temps ensemble, Arthur et moi avons découvert jusqu'où mes pouvoirs pouvaient s'étendre et nous être utiles pour obtenir la gemme AZOTH…_

 _-La gemme… AZOTH ?_

Questionnèrent plusieurs sbires d'un air confus, semblant ne pas être au courant de cette histoire de gemme. Mais Lottis reprit son récit sans leur répondre.

.

 **Chapitre 144 : Le fabuleux pouvoir des Asuna.**

Dans ce nouveau souvenir, Lottis et Arthur s'enfoncèrent tout doucement dans les profondeurs obscures de l'océan pour une séance de plongée, s'éloignant de leurs compagnons de la Team Aqua qui patrouillaient dans une autre zone. Ils étaient accompagnés par les Pokémon du Leader : un sharpedo, un lanturn et un staross. Chacun se trouvait nu pied et habillé simplement avec un tee-shirt sur le dos et un pantalon. Ils possédaient également un petit objet du nom de triton qui leur permettait de respirer sous l'eau.

Comme toujours quand ils plongeaient seuls tous les deux, ils s'amusaient et se promenaient entre les coraux multicolores qui prospéraient sur le plancher océanique. C'était devenu un moment qu'ils appréciaient partager régulièrement ensemble, et ils se sentaient chez eux, au milieu des récifs sauvages qui s'étendaient autour d'eux.

Lottis ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'avec Arthur, et ses sentiments pour son Leader étaient si forts qu'elle pouvait pleinement comprendre son monde et à quel point l'océan était tout pour lui, car c'était toute sa vie.

À un moment, Arthur fit signe à Lottis de le suivre dans un sourire et s'élança en avant pour partir en nageant vers des récifs bien fournis en algues et en coraux. La jeune fille retint un rire sous son triton et prit son élan à son tour pour le pourchasser, car Arthur souhaitait faire la course avec elle.

Lottis eut du mal à le rattraper, d'autant plus qu'ils escaladèrent à quatre pattes un gros amas rocheux qui s'élevait très haut à travers les profondeurs abyssales, mais l'homme freina volontairement le pas pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper. Ils s'échangèrent à nouveau des regards complices et continuèrent à courir jusqu'à une grande barrière de corail qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et où nageaient de nombreux Pokémon marins très exotiques comme des lovdiscs, des corayons, des loupios ou des poissirènes.

Après quelques minutes, tous les deux se pourchassèrent jusqu'à une gigantesque masse couverte d'algues mousseuses : il s'agissait d'une vieille épave.

Le bateau était un vieux voilier, et il semblait reposer ici depuis bien longtemps en vue de son état. Lottis arbora un sourire radieux devant cette découverte incroyable, elle se sentait l'âme d'un pirate en pleine recherche de trésor.

Après un rapide tour d'inspection autour du navire abandonné, Arthur dénicha une entrée dans la cale trouée du navire : il voulait y aller.

Soudain, son regard se posa quelques instants sur une ombre au loin à la surface. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'un petit navire ou d'un Pokémon. Mais il reporta finalement son attention sur l'épave, préférant laisser cette ombre de côté pour le moment.

Tous deux commencèrent ensuite à inspecter l'intérieur, Lottis semblait très excitée d'être là et fouina à gauche et à droite le long d'un couloir tapissé d'un bois pourri par l'eau de mer et grignoté par les Pokémon eau. Elle était aidée de près par staross qui illuminait les lieux avec son attaque flash etcroisa en chemin quelques Pokémon marins qui vivaient ici, comme des tentacools, des serpangs et des qwilfishs.

De son côté, Arthur ouvrit quelques portes au hasard, espérant vite dénicher un fabuleux trésor, mais la déception était au rendez-vous, car il ne trouva que des pièces vides.

Peu après, le Leader repartit vers le couloir afin d'inspecter d'autres zones de l'épave, juste au cas où leurs prédécesseurs auraient oublié quelque chose. Malheureusement, Arthur eut la très mauvaise surprise de tomber sur des cages à l'étage du dessus. Elles contenaient même des Pokémon qui s'étaient fait prendre au piège à l'intérieur. Et pas n'importe lesquels : des relicanths. Il s'agissait de Pokémon semblable à des poissons de pierre rarissimes, car ils étaient des fossiles vivants sur pattes. Des braconniers avaient très certainement dû repérer les Pokémon et poser des pièges pour les capturer dans le but de les revendre illégalement. Arthur émit un grognement de colère à la vue des pauvres créatures et s'empressa d'ouvrir les cages une à une pour libérer les Pokémon.

Une fois libres, tous les relicanths se précipitèrent autour d'Arthur et de Lottis pour les remercier. Certains se frottèrent même contre eux ou les léchèrent amicalement.

Lottis semblait charmée par ces Pokémon, et les caressa de bon cœur. Au bout d'un moment, tous repartir en s'engouffrant dans une brèche entre deux planches pourries afin de retrouver leurs nids et leurs petits. Tous sauf un, qui restait collé à Lottis et qui était visiblement blessé à cause de la cage dans laquelle il avait été prisonnier, car une longue blessure parcourait son flanc droit et avait estropié une de ses nageoires.

Malheureusement, cela ne surprit visiblement pas Arthur qui émit une grimace à la vue de la blessure. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il retrouvait des pokémon blessés à cause du braconnage et ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière non plus. Sauver et protéger des pokémon marins comme celui-là était la raison de son combat.

La jeune femme se pencha sur le relicanth pour lui caresser la tête d'un air attristé. Devant le spectacle, Arthur sortit une pokéball blanche et bleue imprimée du logo de la Team Aqua et la présenta au Pokémon dans l'optique de pouvoir le ramener au navire pour le soigner. La seconde suivante, le relicanth posa son nez sur le bouton qui activa le mécanisme de la capture avant de disparaître à l'intérieur. Puis, le Leader donna la petite balle à la jeune archéologue en lui adressant un regard attendri : il souhaitait le lui confier, car le Pokémon semblait beaucoup l'apprécier.

Lottis sentit alors une étrange joie l'envahir en attrapant la pokéball et adressa à Arthur un timide sourire, ce relicanth allait devenir son nouveau compagnon.

Poussé par un élan de tendresse, le Leader retira ensuite son triton de sa bouche et se rapprocha d'elle dans l'optique de l'embrasser sur la joue ou éventuellement l'enlacer. Mais leur petit instant d'euphorie fut brutalement coupé lorsqu'Arthur se prit une puissante attaque dans le dos. Un Pokémon venait de lui foncer dessus de toutes ses forces : c'était un rémoraid, un petit Pokémon gris semblable à un poisson agile. Sur le coup, le Leader tomba maladroitement au sol, perdant son triton au passage.

Lottis jeta un regard affolé derrière elle pour regarder qui était en train de les agresser pendant qu'Arthur essayait d'attraper son triton qui roulait plus loin dans la salle. C'était des hommes au nombre de dix : sûrement les braconniers qui avaient posé les cages ici, et ils semblaient furieux qu'Arthur ait libérés les Pokémon. Très vite, ils les encerclèrent devant la seule issue de la pièce à l'intérieur de l'épave. Ils semblaient menaçants et portaient tous sur eux des combinaisons de plongée très modernes.

Lottis et Arthur se retrouvaient en infériorité numérique et leurs agresseurs ne semblaient vraiment pas être des plaisantins. D'autant plus que certains possédaient des corps de Pokémon marins sans vie accrochés à leurs ceintures.

Arthur se retourna en catastrophe vers Lottis, il avait perdu son triton qui lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau, mais il était plus urgent à ses yeux de mettre d'abord la jeune fille à l'abri. Car il savait de quoi ces hommes étaient capables, et ils n'hésiteraient pas un instant à l'éliminer elle aussi puisqu'elle faisait partie de la Team Aqua. Il lui fit alors signe de partir se cacher dans le passage au plafond qu'ils avaient déniché peu de temps avant. Il était petit et elle pourrait s'y faufiler sans que leurs agresseurs puissent la suivre là-bas, car le trou entre les planches de bois était trop petit pour des hommes équipés de bouteilles d'oxygène.

Mais Lottis ne bougea pas, et jeta un regard désemparé sur un des rémoraids des braconniers qui attrapa à la hâte le triton d'Arthur dans sa gueule pour aller le rapporter à ses maîtres. Sans ce précieux petit objet pour l'aider à respirer, Arthur allait vite se noyer.

Devant la situation critique, les Pokémon d'Arthur rappliquèrent et foncèrent tête baissée sur les braconniers. Mais les raimoraids étaient à présent très nombreux et bien que plusieurs d'entre eux tombèrent K.O, de nombreux autres rappliquèrent par-derrière avec des attaques rafales psy qui rendirent confus les Pokémon du Leader, les empêchant de combattre pour quelques instants.

Pendant que les Pokémon se battaient entre eux, Arthur tenta de foncer sur un des hommes qui détenait son triton. Celui-ci s'était lâchement positionné derrière plusieurs de ses complices afin de rendre l'objet inaccessible. Mais le Leader ne se laissa pas impressionner et commença à empoigner l'un d'eux fermement de toutes ses forces pour lui arracher son masque. Il lutta face à plusieurs braconniers et maîtrisa vite quatre ou cinq autres hommes à lui tout seul. Mais sans son triton, il commençait tout doucement à se retrouver à bout de souffle, car il ne pouvait plus reprendre de l'air.

Dans un réflexe de survie, Arthur attrapa un des tuyaux d'oxygène qu'il avait arraché à un des braconniers afin de le mettre à la bouche, et reprendre de l'air. Malheureusement, son répit ne fut que de courte durée, car ses adversaires avaient eut vite-fait de se ruer sur lui afin de l'éloigner du tuyau en le tirant en arrière par la gorge.

Sur le coup, Arthur se retourna sauvagement, et arriva à leur éclater la tête contre un des murs de l'épave. Ses adversaires avaient beau être en grand nombre, ils parvenaient difficilement à tenir tête à l'imposante carrure du Leader de la Team Aqua.

Arthur jeta ensuite un regard vers l'homme qui détenait son précieux triton, il était presque à portée de main. À présent, il y était presque, il allait pouvoir l'atteindre. Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, il observa plusieurs hommes passer à côté de lui et foncer sur Lottis pour s'en prendre aussi à elle et tenter de lui arracher son triton.

Arthur décida en catastrophe de laisser tomber l'homme qu'il visait pour récupérer son propre triton, et s'empressa de venir en aide à Lottis. La pauvre s'était recroquevillée de peur dans son coin et tentait vainement d'empêcher trois hommes de lui arracher le petit objet qui lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau.

Arthur le savait, Lottis n'avait pas une apnée aussi bonne que lui, et il se doutait qu'elle ne survivrait pas si jamais ils venaient à s'emparer de son triton. Pire encore, la peur et la panique lui feraient avaler immédiatement de l'eau, et il n'aurait jamais le temps de la ramener à la surface pour la secourir.

En un éclair, Arthur arriva à la rescousse, et attrapa un des hommes pour taper sur un autre, puis attrapa le dernier au niveau du cou avec son bras pour l'étrangler, le tirant en arrière en même temps.

Il maîtrisa sans soucis les trois hommes, mais malheureusement pour lui, d'autres s'empressèrent de se ruer sur lui par-derrière. Lottis écarquilla les yeux d'un air désemparé, c'était injuste, ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux et ils allaient tuer Arthur sous ses yeux, car il n'allait plus tarder à manquer d'air et se noyer.

La jeune fille sentit alors une rage électrique et incontrôlable lui monter à la gorge. Elle ne voulait plus voir ceux qu'elle aimait mourir sous ses yeux, et elle ne voulait pas regarder Arthur se faire massacrer sans rien faire, car elle l'aimait.

D'un geste compulsif, elle se mit à taper du poing contre le mur qui se trouvait dans son dos, elle voulait appeler les pokémon sauvages des alentours à l'aide. Les coups étaient donnés en rythme, créant une étrange chanson qui raisonna à travers toute la cale du bateau et même au-delà. Mais ni Arthur, ni les braconniers ne firent attention aux gestes de Lottis et continuèrent à se battre.

D'un coup, un des braconniers décrocha au Leader un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et un second dans la figure, le repoussant et l'empêchant de protéger plus longtemps Lottis. Voyant qu'Arthur était maintenant à terre, et qu'il commençait à lutter pour ne pas avaler de l'eau, le braconnier esquissa un sourire malfaisant de victoire. Il le tenait.

Arthur possédait normalement une excellente apnée sous l'eau à cause de son expérience de plongeur aguerri, mais malheureusement, il avait atteint ses limites.

Le braconnier leva sa main pour libérer un de ses Pokémon. Il en avait choisi un qui serait plus fort et qui pourrait achever Arthur alors qu'il était à sa merci. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sa pokéball, un serpang fendit l'eau à travers le couloir et chopa agressivement son bras, il avait entendu la détresse de Lottis. Il s'agissait d'un Pokémon long et bleu au corps de serpent semblable à une murène.

Le braconnier étouffa un hurlement de douleur en voyant son sang couler et se mélanger à l'eau de mer qui les entourait dans la salle alors que le Pokémon enfonçait ses dents dans son poignet.

D'un coup, un autre serpang arriva et lui attrapa l'autre poignet de la même façon. Les deux Pokémon titrèrent l'homme pour le faire tomber à terre sous les yeux ahuris de leurs complices, semblant se demander pourquoi ces Pokémon sauvages les attaquaient.

Arthur ouvrit à son tour de grands yeux étonnés devant la scène alors qu'il était en train de suffoquer par le manque d'air, mais Lottis l'attrapa dans ses bras et retira son triton pour le mettre dans sa bouche afin qu'il reprenne de l'air.

Arthur reprit son souffle grâce à Lottis, arborant un air soulagé, et avala quelques bouffées d'oxygènes. Mais son regard se posa sur les yeux de Lottis qui le contemplait : son regard avait changé. La rétine et les pupilles de la jeune fille étaient devenues incandescentes, comme si elles étaient en feu et brillaient dans la pénombre de la salle.

La jeune fille leva ensuite ses yeux brûlants de rage sur les hommes qui avaient essayé de tuer Arthur. Elle allait le leur faire payer pour avoir tenté de lui prendre un être qui lui était cher. Elle leva sa main avec toujours une expression proche de la folie furieuse et replia ses doigts pour serrer fort le poing, comme si elle essayait d'écraser quelque chose d'invisible pour le réduire en miettes.

Les pokémon sauvages entendirent son souhait, et allaient le réaliser.

D'un coup, d'autres serpangs arrivèrent dans la salle et mordirent dans toutes les bouteilles d'oxygène des braconniers pour percer des trous à l'intérieur, l'un d'eux arracha également des mains d'un des braconniers le triton d'Arthur pour l'apporter à Lottis. Celle-ci l'attrapa et le mit à la bouche afin de reprendre de l'air. Puis, leva la main pour ordonner aux Pokémon d'attraper les hommes par les chevilles et de se charger de leurs cas.

Arthur regarda d'un air estomaqué tous les serpangs obéir à Lottis, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot, et traînaient tous leurs ennemis avec eux plus loin dans la cale alors qu'ils n'avaient plus d'oxygène pour respirer. Seul quelques-uns parmi leurs ennemis parvinrent à s'échapper et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs du bateau, poussés par la peur.

Tandis que les autres disparaissaient dans l'obscurité de l'épave dans une flopée de sangs qui se mélangea à l'eau de mer, Lottis se leva la seconde suivante et prit en chasse les hommes survivants jusqu'en dehors de l'épave. Elle ne comptait pas les laisser s'échapper.

Arthur se releva précipitamment à son tour, récupéra ses Pokémon et suivit tant bien que mal Lottis jusqu'à l'extérieur.

D'un coup, il se retrouva hors de l'épave et regarda au-dessus de lui : les braconniers étaient là, et tentaient de fuir en cherchant à regagner leur petite embarcation qui se trouvait juste au-dessus. Il s'agissait d'un voilier de pécheur bien plus petitque celui que possédait la Team Aqua.

Néanmoins, Lottis ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle et leva à nouveau la main pour désigner le navire. Arthur se demanda un instant ce qu'elle faisait, mais une masse colossale lui passa par-dessus la tête. C'est complètement sidéré qu'il observât un gigantesque wailord, le Pokémon baleine, nager à toute vitesse vers le bateau des braconniers. Le Pokémon était massif, plus imposant que ceux de son espèce et long comme cinq autobus, et fonça vers la surface. D'un bond incroyable, il sortit tout son corps hors de l'eau et se laissa retomber de toute sa longueur et tout son poids sur le navire qui semblait ridiculement petit à côté de lui. Le monstre s'écrasa sur le bateau qui vola en éclats avec facilité, telle une vulgaire maquette en bois.

Tout le monde autour de Lottis la dévisagea d'un air halluciné. Ils semblaient abasourdis par l'histoire qu'elle leur racontait et ouvrirent grand la bouche. Lottis ria doucement devant leurs réactions. Elle-même avait toujours ignoré qu'elle possédait de tels pouvoirs jusqu'à ce jour !

Mais le souvenir qui allait à présent arriver allait être bien plus dément que celui-ci et dépasser toutes leurs imaginations, même les plus folles…


	30. Chap 145 à 150 - Le projet AZOTH

**Chapitre 145 : Le projet AZOTH.**

 _-Arthur, tu m'as demandé ? Matthieu est venu me dire que tu souhaitais me parler._

Demanda timidement Lottis en ouvrant la porte de la cabine du Leader.

 _-Oui, entre et assis toi._

Répondit l'homme qui était assis à son bureau, installé devant de nombreux papiers en pagailles qui traînaient devant lui. Devant le rude travail qui l'attendait, Arthur s'était mis à l'aise en laissant de côté sa veste noire pour un simple tee-shirt gris perle. Il avait aussi retiré son bandana bleu de sa tête, laissant à l'air libre ses courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés et coiffés en arrière grâce à du gel afin de dissimuler des cheveux qui bouclaient légèrement. Sa coiffure rappelait du coup un aileron de sharpedo.

La jeune fille prit place sur une seconde chaise et s'installa devant lui pour poser ses coudes sur le bureau de bois. Elle releva ensuite ses grands yeux bleus saphir sur lui pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

 _-J'ai quelqu'chose de confidentiel à t'dire. Approche._

L'appela Arthur d'une voix calme.

 _-Vraiment ?_

Questionna Lottis d'un air troublé. Elle se leva rapidement de sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau pour aller se positionner près de lui.

 _-Il n'y a qu'les porteurs d'irezumi qui soient au courant d'certains ''secrets'' à propos de l'organisation. C'est un projet très délicat, voire ambitieux et je n'peux pas me permettre d'le révéler à n'importe qui. C'est pourquoi seuls les porteurs d'irezumi peuvent être dans la confidence, car leur dévouement sans faille pour l'organisation est une preuve de totale confiance._

Lui répondit Arthur d'une voix plus basse, mais sérieuse, laissant comprendre à Lottis que l'irezumi qu'elle portait dans le dos lui donnait de véritables privilèges que de nombreux sbires ne pouvaient avoir.

 _-Et je suis dans la confiance ?_

S'interrogea Lottis.

 _-Oui. Il est temps pour toi d'en savoir plus sur l'projet AZOTH dont je t'avais parlé peu d'temps après ton arrivée._

Acquiesça Arthur.

Les sourcils de Lottis se rejoignirent au centre de son front dans une expression intriguée, puiselle observa silencieusement Arthur sortir un très vieux livre aux pages jaunies et grignotées par le temps qu'il avait rangé dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

 _-Quand j'te parle de l'Alpha et de l'Oméga, d'AZOTH, de fin et de commencement, de primo-résurgence, d'énergies, ça n'te parle pas ?_

Questionna l'homme d'une voix passionnée.

Lottis secoua négativement la tête tout en fixant l'ouvrage qui était encore clos devant-elle.

 _-J'vais essayer d'faire simple pour toi alors, car tu n'connais probablement pas non plus les thermes complexes employés en alchimie. Mais vois-tu, nous n'essayons pas simplement d'trouver Kyogre pour le réveiller. Car en dépit que c'Pokémon antique soit doté d'une grande puissance aquatique lui permettant d'employer des attaques dévastatrices, il ne peut naturellement pas déclencher des cataclysmes et maîtriser les éléments climatiques tels qu'les marées ou les intempéries extrêmes._

Expliqua Arthur en ouvrant son livre poussiéreux, laissant découvrir son contenu : des écrits très anciens et des croquis grotesques d'un énorme Pokémon semblable à un orque avec des tatouages qui parcouraient ses grandes nageoires.

 _-Et il existe un moyen pour qu'il puisse maîtriser les éléments naturels ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Oui, grâce à l'Alpha. Elle permet le commencement d'toutes vies : la création des océans. Nous nous en sommes rendu compte en découvrant c'vieil ouvrage dans une bibliothèque privée à Atlanopolis. Les anciens racontent à l'intérieur, qu'une pierre serait capable d'réveiller les pouvoirs antiques endormis de Kyogre et d'éveiller sa primo-résurgence._

Dit Arthur en tournant la page suivante pour montrer à Lottis un schéma très simplifié représentant Kyogre dans sa transformation primaire en train d'invoquer un déluge.

 _-Une pierre peut transformer ce Pokémon ? Comme une évolution ?_

S'étonna Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _-C'est là qu'les choses deviennent intéressantes ! Car il ne s'agit pas d'une véritabl'évolution puisqu'la transformation est provoquée par une accumulation d'énergies : c'est cette énergie qu'la nature va produire, une énergie infinie qui va donner d'immenses pouvoirs à Kyogre et lui permettre de refaçonner les océans._

Répondit le Leader dans un sourire.

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui ! Et cette métamorphose n'dure que l'temps où la pierre est en contacte avec le Pokémon pour le changer en une créature mythologique ! Tu n'trouves pas ça fabuleux toi, une pierre qui décuple de façon colossale les pouvoirs d'un Pokémon à son simple contact ? C'est ce que nous essayons d'obtenir et c'est c'projet que nous avons appelé le projet AZOTH. Fabriquer une pierre qui dégage une énergie si colossale qu'elle déclench'rait un véritable cataclysme. Et avec une telle énergie qu'est la gemme AZOTH dans notre camp, nous allons pouvoir réaliser les objectifs d'la Team Aqua et r'donner une nouvelle vie à la nature._

Déclara Arthur d'une voix passionnée.

 _-Et que se passera-t-il quand Kyogre aura pris une forme mythologique ? Est-ce qu'on arrivera à prendre soin des océans avec son aide ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Bien sûr ma Lottis ! Grâce à c'pouvoir, Kyogre pourra laver la mer de toutes les pollutions humaines créées ces dernières années. Et on doit absolument réagir et intervenir plus sévèrement. Car vois-tu, chaque jour, d'immenses filets d'acier raclent les fonds marins et dévastent des écosystèmes et des espèces vulnérables. Et je ne parle même pas d'tous les massacres sanglants émanant des braconnages, ni d'toutes les pollutions qu'les hommes rejettent, ainsi qu'les plastiques, et les bouteilles d'repousses vides qui dérivent et tuent de nombreux Pokémon qui les bouffent. Il y a aussi d'nombreuses espèces qui n'arrivent même plus à s'reproduire convenablement à cause du tourisme et des déchets rejetés par les hommes._

Arthur reprit son souffle quelques secondes sous le regard attristé de Lottis qui écoutait avec attention ce qu'il lui racontait. En l'écoutant, elle en venait à repenser à son relicanth qui avait été blessé et mutilé par des braconniers.

 _-Quand Kyogre s'réveillera sous sa forme mythologique, il pourra contrôler les éléments météorologiques et les océans. Il pourra faire grimper les eaux un premier temps, et ensuite il régénérera les récifs et r'donnera vie aux coraux qui sont en train d'mourir. Il rapportera la vie et un monde plus sain pour que la faune et la flore d'Hoenn puissent de nouveau prospérer et respirer. Une montée des eaux f'ra forcément de nombreux dégâts sur les terres, mais c'est un mal nécessaire pour éviter une véritable catastrophe écologique. Car si la mer meurt, les hommes mourront eux aussi._

Relata Arthur d'une voix grave.

 _-Tu sais, tu n'as pas tort. Quand on voit toute la pollution immonde sur les plages et le massacre intensif des bébés obalies, on a qu'une envie, c'est de noyer toute l'humanité sous la flotte._

Admit Lottis en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

 _-Noyer toute l'humanité sous la flotte ? Ho, ma douce, tu es encore plus diabolique que moi._

Ria Arthur d'un air réjoui et amusé.

 _-Mais j'aime ça._

Ajouta-t-il en adressant un grand sourire de toutes ses dents à la jeune fille.

Lottis lui adressa un regard complice avant d'émettre une moue pensive, elle comprenait le combat que menait son Leader pour qui la mer était toute sa vie, mais malgré tout, ce projet semblait très difficile à réaliser.

 _-Et donc… Admettons qu'une telle transformation soit possible pour Kyogre, comment allons-nous pouvoir nous dégoter cette pierre ? J'imagine que ça ne court pas les rues…_

Supposa-t-elle.

 _-C'est une très bonne question, et nous essayons justement d'créer nous-même cette pierre avec de l'alchimie. Pour ça, nous allons avoir besoin d'pas mal d'ingrédients, comme une météorite que nous transmuterons pour la création de cette pierre que nous appellerons ''la Gemme AZOTH''._

Expliqua Arthur sous l'expression complètement hallucinée de Lottis.

 _-De... L'alchimie ? Ça existe réellement ?_

 _-Eh oui. Je suis un Alchimiste._

Déclara Arthur dans un regard fier.

 _-C'est incroyable !_

S'écria Lottis.

 _-Oui ça l'est ! Mais la pierre que l'on va d'voir créer devra être capable d'interagir avec n'importe quel Pokémon existant, ainsi, elle s'ra en mesure d'pouvoir développer les pouvoirs de notr'Kyogre et réveiller sa primo-résurgence. Bien sûr, l'idéal serait de trouver la pierre originale qui permet de donner à Kyogre son apparence mythologique... Mais avec la gemme AZOTH, il sera quand même possible de lui offrir des pouvoirs immenses et sans limites tant les pouvoirs de cette pierre sont inimaginables. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous d'vons garder ce projet dans un secret absolu, Lottis, car si jamais quelqu'un se laissait tenter, il pourrait dérober la gemme et l'utiliser à des fins malhonnêtes sur un autre Pokémon, par exemple, et lui donner des pouvoirs mythologiques dévastateurs. Mais son énergie peut également servir de carburant pour des machines de guerre qui pourraient détruire des régions entières ou donner l'immortalité à un humain le temps qu'il reste en possession de cette pierre. Est-ce qu'tu comprends à quel point posséder une telle pierre peut être dangereux ?_

Relata Arthur à Lottis dans une expression des plus graves, car cette gemme AZOTH était une véritable pierre philosophale. Il lui montra même une illustration sur une nouvelle page de son livre qui représentait la pierre en question : elle était d'un rouge aussi profond et délicat que des amaryllis.

 _-O... Oui je comprends._

 _-C'est pourquoi c'projet doit rester dans un secret absolu et qu'les irezumis sont là pour m'assurer qu'ceux qui m'aideront à le réaliser ne me trahiront pas ou risqueraient de dérober la pierre pour de mauvaises intentions... Car cette gemme est littéralement l'Alpha et l'Oméga réuni en une seule et même pierre._

Dit Arthur d'une voix grave.

 _-Mais on va vraiment pouvoir créer une telle pierre ? Même avec de l'alchimie, cela semble irréalisable._

Balbutia Lottis.

 _-C'est justement là qu'tu pourras nous aider, Lottis. Et avec cet élecsprint que recherchait le chasseur de Pokémon, nous pourrions trouver une météorite suffisamment pure avec son flair. Si tu pouvais apprivoiser ce Pokémon avec tes pouvoirs et trouver c'météorite avec lui, ça serait fantastique..._

Dit Arthur en se penchant vers Lottis, arborant une expression pleine de douceur.

 _-Je..._

Bafouilla Lottis en prenant un regard douloureux.

 _-Bien sûr, tu sais que je n'aime pas attraper sauvagement les Pokémon étant donné qu'notre organisation lutte contre le braconnage. Mais avec ta douceur et ta délicatesse, je suis certain qu'ce pokémon t'aimera et acceptera d'nous aider, même si on ne le capture pas._

Dit Arthur dans un doux sourire.

 _-Les élecsprints font partie de mes Pokémon préférés… J'adorerais en apprivoiser un… Mais… Je n'y arriverais jamais…_

Répondit Lottis en regardant honteusement ses pieds.

 _-Pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ? Les Pokémon t'adorent dès qu'ils te voient, je l'ai vu de mes yeux._

Assura Arthur.

 _-Je n'ai plus l'ocarina de ma mère, on me l'a volé... Je pouvais apprivoiser les Pokémon grâce aux chansons que je leur jouais avec. Mais maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais en jouer._

Ajouta Lottis en repensant à son ocarina. C'était tout ce qu'elle possédait de sa mère et elle avait la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur en le lui dérobant.

Devant la tristesse de Lottis, Arthur l'attrapa par le bras pour la pousser à venir contre lui et lui parla d'un air réconfortant.

 _-Ça ira. J'te trouverais un nouvel ocarina Lottis, je te l'promets. Et comme ça, tu pourras d'nouveau en jouer comme avant._

Dit-il dans un sourire en la serrant dans ses bras. Lottis le remercia dans un sourire chaleureux tout en se blottissant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il tenta alors de resserrer son étreinte sur elle avec douceur pour l'inviter à venir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Mais soudain, un puissant cri aigu résonna derrière la porte, telle une alarme incendie :

 _-PIOU PIOU PIOU ! PIOU PIOU PIOU PIOU PIOU PIOUUUUPIIOOUUUP PPIIOOUUUP PPIIIIOOUUUUUU ! PIOU PIOU PIOOUUUPIIOOUUU PIOOUU !_

Devant ce soudain bruit agressif qui lui vrilla les oreilles, Arthur sursauta de surprise et lâcha maladroitement Lottis.

 _-Ho, mon pauvre Piou-Piou ! Je suis là mon bébé !_

S'écria Lottis en courant précipitamment vers la sortie pour aller chercher son petit poussifeu. Elle disparut alors derrière la porte sous le regard perturbé d'Arthur.

 _-Ensuite, Arthur a tenu sa promesse, comme toujours, et m'a dégoté un nouvel ocarina lors d'une expédition sur la route 111._

Expliqua Lottis à ses camarades qui l'écoutaient toujours avec une grande attention.

 _-Le boss, c'est un alchimiste ? C'est dingue !_

S'écria Hector en ouvrant de grands yeux pleins d'admirations en dépit qu'il soit aveugle.

Lottis lui sourit et continua son récit :

Le temps s'était écoulé depuis, environ cinq ou six mois étaient passés. Depuis, Lottis, Adriane, Tsuna et Sighrid étaient devenues des amies très proches et partaient toujours ensemble lors de courtes missions pour l'organisation.

Bien que l'élecsprint était devenu introuvable au fil des mois et ne faisait plus parler de lui, beaucoup de choses s'étaient tout de même passées : Arthur avait non seulement pu terminer l'irezumi de Lottis après des mois de travail acharné, mais il avait également tenu sa promesse en lui dégotant un nouvel ocarina.

Les missions pour rassembler tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de la gemme AZOTH défilaient elles aussi, et aujourd'hui encore, Arthur en avait une toute particulière pour Lottis.

En début d'après-midi, il trouva la jeune fille assise sur le rebord du voilier, les pieds suspendus au-dessus du vide qu'elle balançait joyeusement tout en jouant avec son tout nouvel ocarina. La douce mélodie avait d'ailleurs attiré plusieurs goélises qui se tenaient tout autour d'elle, l'air charmé par la chanson. Arthur resta quelques instants à la contempler alors qu'elle jouait une mélodie très joyeuse avant de l'interpeller d'une voix douce.

 _-Lottis ! Puis-je te parler quelques instants ?_

En entendant son Leader, Lottis retira l'ocarina de sa bouche pour se tourner vers lui, faisant s'envoler au passage les nombreux goélises qui lui tenaient compagnie.

 _-Bien sûr !_

Fit Lottis en descendant de la rambarde pour le rejoindre.

 _-Nous approchons d'Eternara, et j'aurais une mission très spéciale pour toi._

Dit Arthur en sortant des papiers de sa poche. Lottis hocha la tête et attrapa les papiers pour y voir des photographies d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bleus argentés coiffés en pics sur la tête et des yeux d'un bleu encore plus clair. Il semblait habillé de façon élégante avec une veste noire et violette et un foulard rouge noué autour du cou.

 _-Cet homme s'appelle Pierre Rochard. C'est l'fils du directeur d'la société Devon. C'est un homme passionné d'pierres rares et est archéologue en plus d'être un puissant dresseur._

Expliqua Arthur.

.

 **Chapitre 146 : La météorite.**

 _-Pierre Rochard ? Et que dois-je faire ?_

Questionna Lottis en examinant des documents.

 _-Ce gredin s'méfie de la Team Aqua depuis qu'Sarah nous a rejoints, car elle travaillait pour la société Devon autrefois. En revanche, il ne t'connaît pas. J'aimerais qu'tu ailles le voir dans une tenue autre qu'ton uniforme de l'organisation et qu'tu lui expliques être une archéologue toi aussi. J'aimerais lui soutirer des informations sur les pierres qu'il possède et voir s'il n'a pas une météorite avec suffisamment d'énergies pour pouvoir créer la gemme AZOTH._

Expliqua Arthur à Lottis. Celle-ci hocha silencieusement la tête.

 _-Par contre, tu vas prendre mon staross et mon nostenfer avec toi. Ils t'protégeront si jamais tu tombes sur des ennuis._

Insista le Leader en sortant deux pokéballs bleues de ses poches pour les mettre dans les mains de la jeune archéologue.

Lottis accepta la mission et s'empressa de descendre dans le navire par les grands escaliers de bois. Puis, elle trouva une cabine : c'était la sienne et celle de sa sœur.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva dans une jolie petite pièce peinte en bleu et en blanc avec en décoration sur le mur un grand drapeau portant le symbole de la Team Aqua.

Lottis passa à côté de deux hamacs superposés l'un au-dessus de l'autre et enjamba une énorme peluche de plus de deux mètres de long d'un wailord qui traînait sur un tapis. Puis, elle s'empressa de rejoindre une armoire en bambous pour l'ouvrir et se changer. La petite peluche de wailmer qu'Arthur lui avait offerte quelques mois plus tôt trônait d'ailleurs tout en haut du meuble, tel un petit gardien qui surveillait la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, c'était Adriane et Tsuna qui couraient en rigolant. Visiblement, Adriane tenait une lettre dans sa main, ce qui avait l'air de mettre Tsuna très mal à l'aise.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Demanda Lottis en culotte, car elle enfilait son kimono rouge brodé avec des poissons japonais.

 _-Ta sœur me vole mon courrier ! Dis-lui que c'est mal poli !_

Râla Tsuna qui continuait de courir après Adriane. Mais la jeune sœur semblait prendre ça pour un jeu et grimpa en haut des hamacs superposés pour aller lire le papier.

 _-Devine quoi, Lottis ! Tsuna a un amoureux !_

Ria Adriane en s'étalant dans le hamac du dessus.

 _-C'est vrai ? Dans l'équipage ?_

Demanda Lottis d'un air amusé.

Adriane leva alors la lettre devant ses yeux et se mit à la lire à voix haute :

 _-''Ma poissirène d'amour, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée. Le chef m'a encore râlé dessus aujourd'hui, mais je m'en fiche, car tant que tu restes dans mon cœur, rien ne pourra m'abattre. Je t'aime si fort que je voudrais pouvoir être dans tes bras sans avoir honte...''_

 _-Arrête de lire mon courrier !_

Râla Tsuna qui récupéra de force sa lettre tout en rougissant honteusement devant Adriane qui mimait maintenant des faux mouvements de bisous dans l'air pour la taquiner.

Une heure plus tard, Lottis laissa derrière elle Tsuna et sa petite sœur qui se chamaillaient encore pour partir en mission sur l'île d'Eternara, habillée dans son beau Kimono.

Une fois le pied posé sur l'île qui semblait très grande, Lottis libéra son Piou-Piou et s'aventura sur un petit chemin qui s'enfonçait dans une luxuriante végétation composée de longues fougères, de fleurs colorées et de palmiers.

D'un coup, elle leva les yeux en apercevant un Pokémon non loin d'elle. Il était très grand, vert avec d'immenses feuilles sur son dos. Il avait même des allures de brachiosaure avec son long cou et son corps trapu. C'était un tropius.

 _-Tu as vu ça Piou-Piou ?! Ce Pokémon est incroyable !_

S'écria Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux admiratifs. Mais son poussifeu semblait plus intéressé par des morceaux de fruits moisis qui traînaient par terre que par l'incroyable colosse de plante.

 _-Je me demande s'il voudra bien me prendre sur son dos !_

Se dit Lottis d'une voix enchantée. Elle sortit ensuite son tout nouvel ocarina de sa sacoche et commença à jouer une musique douce en soufflant dedans. Son cœur battait très fort, elle espérait l'apprivoiser.

Mais pour son plus grand étonnement, un nouveau Pokémon fut attiré par la mélodie et apparu devant-elle en sortant des hautes fougères : Un élecsprint.

Lottis baissa son ocarina pour regarder le Pokémon canin qui la dévisageait littéralement, c'était une petite femelle à la fourrure jaune et bleue. Lottis se demandait tout de même s'il s'agissait du fantôme jaune, mais comme elle était sur une île, les probabilités pour que ce Pokémon ait traversé la mer lui paraissait bien maigre.

Lottis se pencha tout de même vers l'élecsprint et s'accroupit en tendant sa main avec l'espoir de pouvoir la caresser. Le Pokémon la regarda d'un air prudent avant de s'approcher finalement et de se laisser caresser quelques instants.

 _-Tu es magnifique..._

Soupira Lottis dans un immense sourire rayonnant, car élecsprint était un de ses Pokémon préférés.

Le Pokémon jappa et lui fit signe de la suivre en galopant vers sa droite. Elle était repartie vers les hautes fougères qui longeaient la grotte de la route victoire.

Lottis attrapa en catastrophe son poussifeu sous le bras, et tenta tant bien que mal de la suivre. Mais elle tomba au bout de quelques mètres sur un homme d'une grande taille et aux cheveux bleus argentés : c'était Pierre Rochard.

 _-Je peux vous aider ?_

Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix polie en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Lottis qui avait failli lui rentrer dedans.

 _-Vous... Vous êtes Pierre Rochard ?_

Bafouilla Lottis qui reprenait son souffle tout en gardant son Piou-Piou sous le bras.

 _-Oui c'est bien moi. Je suis venu ici pour étudier les roches plutoniques magmatiques à textures grenues. C'est dur à y croire, mais il y avait un volcan ici il y a des millions d'années. J'ai même trouvé des feldspaths potassiques. C'est dingue, hein ?_

Répondit l'homme en montrant à Lottis un caillou gris des plus banals.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche d'un air abasourdi. Visiblement, elle n'avait rien compris à son charabia.

 _-Je m'appelle Lottis, je suis archéologue moi aussi, et on m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être me renseigner ?_

Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Pierre sembla enchanté d'entendre que Lottis était elle aussi une archéologue et l'invita à le suivre vers une grande paroi rocheuse.

 _-Vous vous intéressez aux feldspaths potassiques vous aussi ?!_

S'enjoua le jeune homme qui retrouva son sac à dos qu'il avait laissé près d'un gros rocher.

 _-Ha, eu... Non, je recherche des informations sur les météorites._

 _-Des météorites ? Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte ! Mais vous cherchez quel genre de météorites exactement ? Des chondrites à enstatite ? Les chondrites ordinaires ? Les chondrites de kakangari ? Des sidérites ? Des achondrites_?

Demanda Pierre alors que Lottis semblait perdue dans tout ce charabia.

 _-Bah ça dépend... Laquelle est la meilleure ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Eh bien, je dirais que la meilleure de toutes celles que j'ai pu observer, c'est celle qui vient d'Atalanopolis. Elle se trouve sous la ville, mais elle est immense. En revanche, j'ai pu en prélever un morceau qui se trouve chez moi ! Vous devriez la voir, elle est blanche comme la neige et scintille à la lumière !_

Relata Pierre d'une voix passionnée.

 _-C'est vrai ? Je pourrais la voir ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix intéressée.

 _-Ho mais oui ! Si vous voulez, on peut aller chez moi, on pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble et je vous montrerais ma collection de roches, de fossiles et de météorites ! Et si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions prolonger la soirée en discutant de géologie et de la lithosphère durant la nuit._

Proposa Pierre d'une voix ravie en affichant un sourire radieux.

 _-Bien eu... Pourquoi pas après tout. Allons voir vos cailloux._

Accepta Lottis.

Après un court voyage à dos d'airmure pour se rendre à Algatia, Pierre présenta son petit chalet à la toiture orange à Lottis. En plus d'être très jolie, la petite baraque se trouvait face à la mer.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Lottis découvrit immédiatement un grand salon décoré par de nombreuses vitrines qui débordaient de pierres en tout genre et qui longeaient les murs sur plusieurs mètres. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, mais aussi des fossiles qu'il avait accroché aux murs.

 _-C'est incroyable, vous possédez une collection énorme !_

S'étonna Lottis en se dirigeant tout de suite vers une vitrine qui mettait en valeur différents cristaux de roche qui scintillaient à la lumière.

 _-Ho, on peut se tutoyer. Et si tu veux voir les météorites, j'ai rassemblé ma petite collection dans cette vitrine-ci. Mais mon plus beau spécimen se trouve dans ma chambre si tu veux le voir !_

Déclara Pierre dans une expression des plus joyeuses. Visiblement, il appréciait présenter sa collection à de nouveaux amis.

Lottis s'approcha de la vitrine en question et put observer plusieurs pierres d'aspects et de couleurs différentes : certaines avaient l'air faites de métal alors que d'autres ressemblaient à du granit blanc.

 _-À votre avis... Est-ce qu'une météorite serait capable d'émettre suffisamment d'énergies pour métamorphoser un Pokémon ?_

Demanda soudainement Lottis qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air encline à le tutoyer. Et pour cause, elle n'était pas venue ici pour une visite de courtoisie.

 _-Eh bien... Je n'ai jamais vu de météorite avoir de tels pouvoirs pour le moment. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il existait une telle pierre au site météore. De nombreux scientifiques ont détecté un puissant champ d'énergies aux alentours du site, mais personne n'a encore pu mettre la main dessus._

Admit Pierre.

 _-Et au niveau des roches. Est-ce qu'il en existerait une qui posséderait les pouvoirs nécessaires pour réveiller la Primo-Résurgence d'un Pokémon antique et décupler sa puissance ?_

Questionna Lottis.

Pierre se tourna vers Lottis tout en esquissant une expression de malaise, mais tenta tout de même de répondre à sa question.

 _-Honnêtement, si une telle pierre venait à exister, il vaudrait mieux la détruire sans plus attendre. Réveiller la forme mythologique d'un Pokémon nous mettrait tous en danger et même pire encore... Le monde ne serait plus que chaos et désolation._

Admit le jeune homme.

Lottis resta silencieuse, mais prit note de tout ce que lui racontait Pierre sur un bout de papier. Le jeune homme se pencha alors poliment vers elle.

 _-Souhaiterais-tu boire quelque chose au fait ?_

 _-Non merci, mais j'ai un Pokémon que j'aimerais beaucoup vous présenter !_

 _-Vraiment ?_

S'étonna Pierre d'un air intéressé. Lottis lui adressa un regard très sournois et libéra le staross d'Arthur de sa pokéball.

Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres du jeune homme et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'émerveillement devant le Pokémon semblable à une étoile de mer violette, car en son centre trônait un sublime rubis rouge qui étincelait de mille feux. Visiblement, Pierre n'avait pas compris que Lottis l'attaquait et semblait ravie de voir un véritable staross devant lui.

 _-Staross ! Attaque hypnose !_

S'écria Lottis.

Des vibrations sortirent alors de la pierre précieuse qui ornait le cœur du Pokémon et l'archéologue tomba raide sur son plancher, plongeant d'un coup dans un profond sommeil.

Lottis l'observa quelques instants ronfler par terre avant de se tourner vers la vitrine qui regorgeait de météorites. Elle ouvrit aussitôt après la délicate porte de verre et commença à récupérer une à une les pierres.

 _-Alors là, si Arthur ne trouve pas son bonheur là-dedans, je ne saurais pas quoi faire de plus !_

Ricana Lottis.

Après de longues minutes à récupérer un maximum de pierres possible, elle ressortit très vite du chalet avec les bras remplis de roches de toutes sortes et de météorites.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux effarés en voyant le nombre de cailloux et de météorites que Lottis lui ramena quelques heures plus tard, mais apporta tout de même le tout dans sa cabine, aidé par Matthieu.

 _-Bwahaha ! J'dois bien avouer qu'là tu m'épates, je n'en demandais pas autant. On peut dire qu'tu n'fais pas les choses à moitié ! J'suis fière de toi ma Lottis !_

S'enjoua Arthur de bonheur en déposant toutes les pierres et les météorites sur son bureau. Lottis lui répondit silencieusement d'un sourire rayonnant tout en rougissant.

- _Mais quand même... Pauvre homme, il ne sera pas content du tout d'voir qu'toute sa collection à disparue... Enfin on s'en fou. En attendant... On a une petite séance d'alchimie qui nous attend. À nous la gemme AZOTH ! À nous Kyogre !_

S'écria Arthur en se penchant sur le tas de roches avec une expression de bonheur sur le visage. Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir réaliser ses rêves. Lottis leva le nez en l'air avec fierté devant son Leader, mais Matthieu, qui était là lui aussi, agrippa aussitôt la jeune fille par les joues pour tirer dessus d'un air idiot comme si elle avait été un gros bébé et lui parla d'une voix enfantine :

 _-Mais c'est qu'elle a fait un excellent travail ma pitchounette ! Viens-là que je t'embrasse !_

Lottis poussa un grognement surpris tout en poussant un _« Naaaaaooonnn ! »_ étouffé. Elle se débattit et chercha à repousser le géant roux qui la martyrisait et cherchait à l'embrasser, mais Arthur pouffait déjà de rire derrière eux.

 _-Du calme Matt', va pas l'écrabouiller la pauvre... Et pi' ramène ta fraive ici, on a du boulot qui nous attend !_

Déclara le Leader en posant un épais livre d'alchimie sur la table. Matthieu libéra aussitôt la pauvre malheureuse et se tourna vers lui pour l'aider avec les préparatifs, dont l'un d'eux consistait à tracer un immense cercle composé de plusieurs dessins à la craie au centre de sa cabine, fait à même le plancher avec des écritures en zarbi.

Comme ils ne savaient pas quelle météorite ferait l'affaire parmi celles que Lottis avait dérobées, le Leader décida d'utiliser toutes les roches pour l'expérience. Ils les rassemblèrent donc au centre de la cabine et du cercle alchimique pour les déposer dans un grand récipient en argent.

 _-On fait quoi ensuite ?_

Questionna Lottis.

Elle voyait qu'Arthur sortait une étrange poudre colorée d'un rouge très vifqu'il saupoudra sur chaque pierre. Il déposa ensuite le tout dans un bol qui fut placé au centre du cercle de transmutation.

 _-J'ai déposé une poudre de mercure des philosophes, de sel et d'souffre sur les météorites. À présent, nous allons utiliser la force des trois Pokémon complémentaires pour la cuisson : l'énergie dl'eau, l'énergie du feu et l'énergie des plantes. Toutes les roches sans aucun pouvoir vont s'désintégrer sous l'choc. En revanche, les autres vont transmuter avec la poudre pour s'transformer en gemmes._

Expliqua le Leader en rangeant le reste de sa poudre dans une armoire qu'il pouvait verrouiller à clef.

Sous la demande d'Arthur, Lottis sortit son poussifeu de sa pokéball et Matthieu un lombre, qui était un Pokémon de type eau et plante à la particularité d'avoir une feuille de nénuphar sur la tête. Puis, le Leader sortit le troisième et dernier Pokémon : son staross.

Les trois Pokémon se positionnèrent chacun d'un côté du récipient d'argent pour former un triangle sublime égale au nombre d'or. Il s'agissait d'un triangle isocèle dans lequel le côté en double a une longueur dans un rapport avec celle du côté restant égal au nombre d'or.

Arthur donna ensuite son aval pour que chacun d'entre eux utilise son attaque la plus puissante. Piou-Piou le poussifeu déversa des flammes sur les météorites, le staross un puissant jet d'eau et le lombre des boules de lumières vertes qui se trouvaient être une attaque de type plante très puissante. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 1 minute et 36 secondes très exactement avant de cesser leurs attaques.

Quand ils eurent enfin terminé la ''cuisson'', toutes les pierres volèrent en éclats, toutes sauf une qui se mit à briller d'une très forte lumière rouge avant de se changer en une sorte de cristal blanc translucide.

À la vue de la pierre, Arthur esquissa un sourire radieux : ils avaient réussi la transmutation.

 _-Bwahaha ! On a réussi ! Matthieu, on a réussi !_

S'écria le Leader de joie en levant le poing en l'air.

Matthieu lui adressa un grand sourire de toutes ses dents et échangea un hight-five avec son Leader pour témoigner sa joie.

 _-Nous sommes les meilleurs mon frère !_

Affirma Matthieu d'une voix très joyeuse, mais qui attrapa finalement son Leader dans ses bras afin de lui faire un câlin un peu trop démonstratif.

 _-Il faut la tester ! Vas-y mon Arthur, réveille la primo-résurgence de Piou-Piou !_

S'enjoua à son tour Lottis en prenant son poussifeu dans ses mains pour le tendre à Arthur. Ses yeux brillèrent d'impatience en voulant voir son minuscule Pokémon devenir un monstre titanesque et redoutable. Elle l'imaginait déjà se changer en un gros poussifeu de deux mètres de haut avec des muscles aux abdominaux, des tatouages semblables à ceux de Kyogre sur tout son corps et de puissantes griffes acérées.

Arthur explosa de rire devant la demande de Lottis, mais capitula.

 _-Ouais d'accord. Tu l'mérites bien, on va la tester sur ton Piou-Piou !_

Fit-il d'une voix très amusée en attrapant la gemme qui se trouvait dans le bol. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille et frotta doucement la pierre sur la tête du poussifeu.

La seconde qui suivit, le petit Pokémon duveteux et la pierre se mirent à briller ensemble. Piou-Piou se mit alors à changer de forme dans un puissant éclat de lumière, et la pierre disparue avec lui.

Devant son poussifeu qui grossissait et devenait de plus en plus lourd, Lottis le lâcha et fixa d'un air hébété la forme lumineuse qui se changeait devant-elle. D'un coup, la lumière se stoppa et Piou-Piou redevint visible. Le Pokémon venait de se changer : il mesurait maintenant pile un mètre, avait de grosses cuisses rondes, une longue tête allongée et des bras se terminant par de grandes griffes.

 _-C'est ça sa primo-résurgence ?_

Se questionna Arthur d'un air passablement déçu.

 _-Qu... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon pauvre Piou-Piou ? Il est tout défiguré !_

S'écria Lottis dans une expression horrifiée alors qu'elle découvrait son tout nouveau Pokémon.

 _-Chui vraiment désolé ma Lottis. J'ne pensais pas qu'la pierre allait l'amocher à ce point._

S'excusa platement le Leader.

Lottis se pencha alors sur son Pokémon qui la regardait d'un air absent. Visiblement, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il venait de se transformer.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave Piou-Piou. Je t'aime toujours._

Lui dit Lottis d'une voix attristée tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Mais Matthieu se mit à pouffer de rire dans leurs dos en sortant un pokédex afin de rassurer tout le monde. Piou-Piou allait très bien, et ce n'était pas non plus sa forme primale :

 _-Calmez-vous... C'est juste un galifeu, l'évolution de poussifeu ! Il est tout à fait normal et il a tout simplement évolué à cause de la pierre ! Elle a dû lui transmettre son énergie afin qu'il grimpe en niveaux et en force. Un peu comme un super bonbon._

Dit L'Admin.

Arthur se tourna alors vers lui pour lui prendre le pokédex des mains et constater de lui-même ses paroles.

 _-Évoluer ?! Ce n'est pas possible ! La pierre n'devait pas avoir ce genre d'effet sur lui !_

S'étonna Arthur d'une voix sidérée et frustrée.

 _-L'énergie dans la météorite n'était peut-être pas suffisamment puissante pour créer la gemme AZOTH. Il nous aurait fallu une météorite au métal plus pur. Ou alors, il nous manquait des ingrédients. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi la gemme était blanche et non rouge._

Proposa Matthieu d'une voix désolée.

Arthur lui rendit son pokédex en ronchonnant et partit en donnant un grand coup de pied dans son bol d'argent, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain afin d'y passer ses nerfs. Lottis lui adressa un regard blessé et coupable. Elle avait la sensation que tout était de sa faute, car elle ne lui avait pas rapporté la bonne météorite comme il l'avait espéré. Elle lui avait promis de l'aider à réaliser son rêve, et elle avait échoué.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave Lottis. On y arrivera._

Fit Matthieu en prenant Lottis sous son bras afin de la rassurer un peu en la serrant contre lui, car il avait remarqué l'expression de douleur qui s'était dessinée sur son visage.

 _-Il m'en veut ?_

Bafouilla-t-elle en scrutant la porte de la salle de bain d'un air perdu, tout en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer dans la bedaine du géant qui la serait contre lui pour la réconforter.

 _-Non pitchounette, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour mon frère. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et il ne t'en veut certainement pas, il est juste un peu déçu par le résultat. Ce n'était juste pas la bonne météorite. Mais on va bien finir par la trouver !_

Répondit Matthieu en lui adressant un grand sourire sous ses taches de rousseur.

 _-Arthur... C'est ton frère ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que c'est ton frère._

Demanda alors Lottis d'un air étonné.

 _-C'est mon frère de cœur, mais pas mon frère de sang. Un peu comme tu le considères comme ton père. Arthur m'a sauvé la vie il y a quelques années, c'est pourquoi il est tout pour moi, je l'aime plus que tout et je donnerais ma vie pour lui._

Répondit Matthieu à Lottis qui lui adressa un regard émerveillé et admiratif.

 _-C'est vrai ? Il t'a sauvé ?_

 _-C'était dans la caravelle de Victoria, le navire de notre ancienne organisation. Regarde, il a conservé la maquette de son bateau, Victoria, notre capitaine possédait deux maquettes identiques et Arthur en a gardé une en souvenir._

Dit Matthieu en désignant une maquette en bois d'un magnifique voilier qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre de la cabine. Il était dans un état impeccable et il n'y avait pas non plus un grain de poussière dessus, visiblement Arthur en prenait grand soin.

 _-Et il s'est passé quoi dans ce bateau ?_

Questionna Lottis d'un air très intéressé.

 _-C'était un terrible jour où les autorités de Hoenn nous avaient tendu un piège et avaient arrêté tous les membres de notre équipage. J'étais une toute nouvelle recrue et j'étais de garde sur le navire pendant qu'ils partaient en mission. Mais les garde-côtes de Nenucriques nous ont attaqués à coup de canon, et le navire a commencé à couler. J'étais à bord et blessé, coincé sous un meuble qui m'était tombé dessus. Je me suis retrouvé avec une jambe cassée et je me suis retrouvé incapable de m'enfuir et de me sauver de la noyade devant l'eau qui commençait à envahir le navire... Mais Arthur a bravé les risques et est venu à mon secours._

Raconta Matthieu.

 _-Et ensuite ?_

Demanda Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux devant l'incroyable histoire.

 _-Ensuite, il a remarqué que les garde-côtes entraient dans le navire. Ils étaient à ma recherche avec l'intention de m'expédier dans la plus terrible prison de Johto, tout comme pour le reste de l'équipage. Ils savaient que quelqu'un était à bord, mais n'avaient pas remarqué la présence d'Arthur. Alors Arthur m'a donné son sharpedo et m'a caché dans un placard afin que je puisse m'enfuir quand le danger serait reparti. Et Arthur s'est laissé capturer pour prendre ma place afin qu'ils ne me recherchent plus._

 _-C'est incroyable..._

Hoqueta Lottis d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

 _-Ça l'est, d'autant plus qu'Arthur a tout perdu ce jour-là, et pas seulement pour m'avoir sauvé la vie !_

Affirma Matthieu d'une voix bouleversée.

Lottis ne comprenait pas à quoi il faisait allusion, mais le Leader était déjà de retour dans la pièce et ferma bruyamment la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, comme si la discussion le mettait mal à l'aise et qu'il souhaitait l'interrompre.

 _-Chui désolé d'être partit comme ça... J'avais b'soin de m'passer un peu d'eau sur la tronche._

Fit Arthur en marchant d'un pas pesant vers eux. Puis, il prit place sur une chaise derrière son bureau en poussant un long soupir.

 _-C'est pas grave, mon Arthur._

Répondit Matthieu.

 _-J'sais pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné. Encore une fois nous sommes tombés sur des achondrites qui sont trop pauvres en métal. Elles n'ont pas suffisamment absorbé d'énergies avec c'manque et ne peuvent pas s'transmuter en gemme AZOTH. Il nous faudrait par exemple une sidérite qui serait plus riche en métal et en nickel, et donc, plus chargée en énergies… Seulement elles sont extrêmement rares._

Soupira Arthur.

 _-Tu sais papa, Pierre m'a dit qu'il existait une météorite qui dégageait une très forte énergie sur le site météore et qui serait capable de transformer un Pokémon. C'est sûrement cette pierre que tu recherches et personne ne l'a encore trouvé !_

Dit soudainement Lottis.

Mais la joie d'Arthur n'y était pas, il en émit même une longue grimace pour lui répondre.

 _-C'est l'territoire d'la Team Magma. Ils patrouillent énormément entre le Mont Chimnée et l'site météore et on n'sera pas vraiment les bienvenus si on débarque là-bas._

Admit-il.

 _-On s'en fout ! Allons-y quand même !_

Dit Lottis.

Matthieu se pinça les lèvres dans une expression gênée. Mais Arthur se leva précipitamment de son bureau en plaquant férocement ses mains contre la table.

 _-Ho et pi' zut, t'as raison. On s'en fiche dl'autre nerd et d'son ramassis d'gredins en pyjama rouge. Allons chercher ce météorite !_

S'écria-t-il d'un air décidé.

.

 **Chapitre 147 : La tristesse d'Arthur.**

À Lavandia, Lottis expliqua à ses compagnons que les événements suivants dans son récit ne s'étaient pas très bien déroulés pour la suite du projet :

 _-L'expédition qui s'ensuivit fut un véritable désastre. La météorite dont parlait Pierre était introuvable et en plus, la Team Magma n'a pas été des plus accueillantes en nous trouvant sur le site météore._

Relata Lottis d'une voix triste.

 _-Et pour Porcius ? Il ne s'était plus manifesté ?_

Questionna Marco.

 _-Patience, je vais bientôt y venir._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix douce.

D'un coup, George se leva et se tourna vers ses camarades.

 _-Je vais chercher à manger, vous pouvez continuer l'histoire, vous me raconterez ce que j'ai loupé tout à l'heure... En attendant, vous voulez que je rapporte quelque chose ?_

Demanda-t-il.

Tous furent d'accord pour qu'il rapporte des ramens et observèrent ensuite leur ami disparaître derrière la porte. Mais curieusement, les fusibles de l'auberge sautèrent et toute la Team Aqua se retrouva dans le noir total.

 _-Bon, on dirait qu'on va continuer d'écouter ton histoire à la lueur de la bougie._

Ria Marco qui chercha dans son sac de quoi éclairer la pièce.

 _-Vous êtes sûr ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Oui, continue ton histoire, Lottis._

Acquiesça Nero qui se tenait près de Marco en l'éclairant avec son pokématos.

Lottis hocha alors la tête et reprit son récit alors que Marco avait enfin trouvé une lampe torche :

 _-Les choses ont commencé à se corser après notre retour du site météore en compagnie de Nero. Et on allait plus trop tarder à comprendre ce que faisait Porcius parmi nous alors qu'il avait l'air de mépriser notre organisation._

Raconta Lottis.

Dans le souvenir suivant, Lottis sortit de son sommeil après une matinée de repos dans sa cabine. C'était le lendemain de sa punition suite à son insolence pour avoir défendu Nero et pour lui avoir apporté des boissons dans sa prison. Du coup, la pauvre Lottis n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil de la nuit en devant rester dans la cabine du Leader afin de l'aider avec ses documents et s'était rattrapée durant la matinée en retournant dans sa chambre. Seulement, elle venait de faire un rêve étrange où elle voyait le doux visage d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges parée d'un délicat kimono et d'un maquillage qui lui rappelait celui d'une geisha. Des flashs du volcan du Mont Chimnée lui parvenaient également en masse alors que la jeune femme dansait et jouait de l'ocarina en compagnie d'un galopa, d'un magmar et d'un feunard.

D'un coup, la jeune femme en kimono leva soudainement les yeux vers elle, et émit une expression douce.

 _-Lottis, Lottis est confiance. Viens par ici ma chérie ! Tout va bien se passer !_

S'exprima-t-elle.

Lottis voulut regarder ses mains, mais elle fut éblouie par de longues flammes d'or.

Tout d'un coup, la voix de Max, le Leader de la Team Magma, raisonna dans son rêve : « _Jack m'a offert de précieux renseignements qui allaient au-delà de mes espérances. Car j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu avais mis aussi la main sur la princesse ''Asuna''. »_ Le nom ''Asuna'' continua de résonner dans un écho, et Lottis ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle venait de se réveiller et avait la chair de poule qui parcourait ses bras.

 _-Mmmf..._

Grommela-t-elle en se frottant le haut du crâne d'un air mou. Son rêve avait beau avoir l'air doux, elle avait l'étrange sentiment d'avoir fait un cauchemar horrible.

Elle prit difficilement une position assise dans son hamac, tout en se montrant attentive à ce qui l'entourait : le bateau était bruyant comme à son habitude et plusieurs sbires semblaient s'agiter sur le pont en courant et en rigolant. Elle tourna alors lourdement la tête et trouva Adriane, Sighrid et Tsuna qui s'étaient vautrées au beau milieu de leur chambre. Adriane s'était installée confortablement sur la peluche de wailord géante et jouait à la game boy, alors que Tsuna échangeait des cartes Pokémon avec Sighrid en les éparpillant partout sur le tapis.

 _-Tiens. La belle au bois-Clémenti-dormant s'est réveillé._

Lâcha Sighrid à l'attention de Lottis, suivie par les rires de Tsuna qui marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'un prince.

 _-Adriane, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Bâilla Lottis qui se tourna vers sa petite sœur.

 _-Je suis en train de terminer le donjon de l'eau dans mon jeu. Mais ce blob m'agace !_

Répondit Adriane d'un air évident tout en s'acharnant sur le joystick.

 _-Non, mais je veux dire, on avait pas une mission à faire cette après-midi ? Je crois que j'ai dormi plus longtemps que prévu, je n'aurais pas dû me coucher si tard._

Admit Lottis en se levant pour se sortir de son hamac. À l'entente de ces mots, Tsuna émit un regard malicieux vers la jeune archéologue pour lui adresser un message. Mais Adriane la devança avant qu'elle ne fasse la moindre réflexion au sujet de sa soirée avec le Leader.

 _-Bah, finalement non. Arthur offre son après-midi à toute notre équipe ! Il dit qu'Hector a besoin de repos à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Jack, du coup, les garçons jouent à la balle sur le pont avec lui._

Répondit Adriane.

Lottis jeta un regard fatigué sur les cartes holographiques du set de base que Sighrid tenait dans ses mains avant de rejoindre Adriane.

 _-Adriane, je vais aller manger quelque chose dans la cuisine, tu m'accompagnes ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix presque insistante.

 _-Oui, pas de soucis sœurette !_

Acquiesça Adriane en éteignant sa console, puis en se levant à son tour.

Les deux sœurs laissèrent derrière elles Tsuna et Sighrid dans la cabine et partirent ensemble d'un bon pas sans plus perdre de temps. Elles marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à s'éloigner dans le couloir en direction des cuisines. Lottis jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, semblant chercher à vérifier si elles étaient bien seules.

 _-Tout va bien ?_

Demanda Adriane qui marchait à côté d'elle.

 _-Je ne sais pas, Adriane... Je commence à me poser des questions sur nous. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas fait attention quand Arthur avait téléphoné au Leader de la Team Magma, mais s'ils retiennent Jack, c'est à cause de nous. Tu ne l'avais pas entendu ? J'ai prétexté vouloir aller dans la cuisine avec toi pour pouvoir t'en parler._

Relata Lottis qui semblait encore bouleversée par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire.

Adriane leva les sourcils d'un air entendu, elle se rappelait effectivement de la conversation.

 _-C'est vrai que ça partait loin, vu que Max refusait l'échange alors qu'ils ont besoin de leur médecin... J..._

D'un coup, Adriane se stoppa dans sa phrase pour se figer sur place.

 _-Lottis, tu as vu ça ?_

Dit-elle en levant le doigt pour designer le couloir qui continuait devant-elle.

Lottis tourna la tête pour apercevoir un togetic voler tout doucement et s'engouffrer dans une salle obscure qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir. Le Pokémon était tout rond et blanc avec des taches bleues et rouges. Il avait un regard très doux et deux petites ailes sur le dos, et semblait tenir une petite enveloppe entre ses pattes.

 _-Il se dirige vers une partie du navire qui nous est interdit._

Fit remarquer Lottis.

 _-Tu sais à qui il est ce Pokémon ?_

Demanda alors Adriane.

 _-Je ne sais pas... C'est la première fois que je le vois._

Admit Lottis.

Les deux sœurs marchèrent prudemment jusqu'à la salle obscure, deux planches épaisses avaient été clouées devant l'entrée pour dissuader les sbires d'y aller, mais ça ne stoppa visiblement pas les deux sœurs qui étaient suffisamment fines pour s'y faufiler.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elles y jetèrent un coup d'œil. Mais elles n'y trouvèrent qu'un escalier qui menait dans un autre compartiment du bateau. Elles purent aussi y lire un écriteau en rouge qui indiquait que le lieu était extrêmement dangereux et que les sbires ne devaient surtout pas s'y rendre.

 _-C'est flippant, tu crois qu'il y a des fantômes ?_

Demanda Adriane dans un grand sourire.

 _-Allons-y et on le saura !_

Répondit Lottis en s'avançant pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce obscure.

 _-Tu vas encore être puni !_

Rétorqua Adriane en la suivant, mais c'était visiblement le cadet des soucis de l'aînée.

Les deux sœurs descendirent les escaliers, mais comme elles n'y voyaient absolument rien, elles sortirent un des limagma d'Adriane pour qu'il les éclaire.

 _-C'est encore plus excitant que nos missions sur le site météore !_

Se réjouit Adriane en serrant son limagma dans ses bras tout en suivant sa sœur dans les escaliers. Lottis ria doucement à sa remarque, puis tenta d'appeler le togetic :

 _-Togetic ? Tu es là ?_

Tenta Lottis.

 _-Togi, togiiii tic !_

Répondit une voix mélodieuse dans l'obscurité.

 _-Viens, il est par-là._

Dit Lottis en attrapant sa sœur par la main.

Elles continuèrent de descendre les marches une à une avec prudence jusqu'à atterrir dans une sorte de salle d'archive remplie à raz-bord de dossiers de toutes sortes.

 _-Je suis trop déçu. Il y a aucun fantôme._

Râla Adriane en regardant à droite et à gauche.

 _-J'ai l'impression que le lieu n'est pas si dangereux que ça non plus…_

Ajouta Lottis d'une voix suspicieuse, puis, elle tourna la tête pour voir le togetic qui s'était positionné entre deux rangées de dossiers empilés dans des étagères. Le lieu était plutôt bordélique et très poussiéreux, visiblement, ça faisait longtemps que personne n'était venu par ici.

 _-C'est quoi tous ces papiers ? C'est à la Team Aqua ?_

Questionna Adriane en jetant un regard sur un dossier qui portait le nom de ''Victoria''.

Lottis attrapa à son tour un autre document portant le nom d' ''AZOTH'' pour tenter de le lire, mais le papier était tellement humide et moisi que l'écriture était devenue illisible. Ce qui était en soi illogique, car les lieux étaient secs et bien isolés.

 _-On aura pas de réponse à ta question. Mais c'est curieux… On dirait que tout a complètement pris l'eau, comme si tout avait été jeté dans la mer._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix déçue et intriguée à la fois. En tournant une autre page, elle trouva une vieille photographie un peu abîmée par l'eau, mais qui avait quand même conservé un état correct, car un plastique la protégeait.

 _-Hé, c'est pas Arthur sur la photo ?_

Questionna Lottis dans un sourire.

Elle voyait un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans sur la photo, il avait des yeux pétillants, du poil au menton et un blouson noir grand ouvert sur le dos, laissant du coup son torse à l'air. Il se tenait aux côtés d'un aligatueur, mais aussi d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval, d'une autre femme aux cheveux noir et bleu avec un togetic dans les bras, d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges habillé en scientifique et d'un groupe d'hommes accoutrés comme des pirates. Tous posaient devant un immense voilier dans l'ancien port de Merouville.

 _-Ho, c'est togetic sur la photo ! Et là, c'est sûrement sa dresseuse !_

Dit Adriane en désignant la jeune femme aux cheveux noir et bleu du doigt. Le togetic poussa un petit cri positif en se penchant sur les deux sœurs, c'était visiblement bien sa dresseuse qui posait sur l'image.

 _-Arthur était où à ton avis ? On dirait des pirates !_

Se questionna Adriane.

 _-Je pense que c'est son ancienne organisation, Matthieu m'en avait parlé. Il y a un navire derrière eux, et il ressemble énormément à la maquette qu'Arthur a dans son bureau._

Admit Lottis en scrutant la photo dans les moindres détails.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux rouges intrigua également Lottis, car son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un... celui de Max.

 _-Mmm... Je me demande si ce n'est pas..._

Commença Lottis d'une voix songeuse sous le regard intrigué d'Adriane.

 _-On devrait y aller._

Ajouta Lottis à sa sœur. Celle-ci hocha la tête dans un ''oui''.

Lottis voulut garder la photo pour garder un souvenir de son leader durant sa jeunesse, mais si Arthur tombait dessus, elle se prendrait un sacré savon ! Elle décida donc de la remettre à sa place à contrecœur et se tourna vers le togetic.

 _-Viens mon petit._

Fit-elle en prenant délicatement le Pokémon dans ses bras.

Les deux sœurs ressortirent très vite de la zone du bateau qui leur était normalement interdit avec le togetic dans les bras. Elles se retrouvèrent alors à traîner dans les couloirs, à se demander qui était son propriétaire.

 _-Il tient une enveloppe dans ses bras, il y a peut-être le destinataire d'inscrit dessus._

Fit remarquer Adriane.

Lottis trouva les paroles de sa sœur sensées et récupéra délicatement la lettre des pattes du Pokémon. Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle y trouva effectivement un nom : Arthur.

 _-On l'ouvre ?_

Proposa Adriane d'un air curieux.

 _-Non, on devrait la lui apporter._

Dit Lottis sous le regard frustré de sa sœur qui aurait bien aimé jeter un coup d'œil dedans.

Les deux sœurs se dirigèrent alors vers la cabine d'Arthur, et frappèrent doucement à la porte dans l'espoir qu'il leur ouvre.

 _-J'travaille-là !_

Ronchonna Arthur.

 _-M... Mon Leader, c'est Lottis. Nous avons trouvé un Pokémon portant le nom de togetic dans les couloirs, on ne sait pas à qui il appartient et il tient une lettre pour vous._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix non assurée.

Arthur ouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil anxieux sur le Pokémon. Il semblait le connaître et le fixa quelques instants d'un air bouleversé.

Lottis lui tendit alors le Pokémon, tandis qu'un mauvais pressentiment la prenait à la gorge en voyant le regard brisé du Leader qui continuait de fixer le togetic.

 _-T... Tout va bien, mon Leader ?_

Bafouilla Lottis.

 _-Euh... Oui, merci. Vous pouvez disposer toi et ta sœur et retourner avec les autres._

Le remercia Arthur en prenant délicatement le Pokémon des mains de la jeune fille.

 _-Vous voulez que je reste, peut-être ?_

Proposa Lottis en se rendant bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _-Non, j'ai un coup d'téléphone à passer. J'préférerais rester seul._

Dit-il sèchement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Trois jours plus tard, en dépit que le navire avait fait cap sur Nenucrique, Arthur n'avait plus rouvert la porte de sa cabine et s'était enfermé à clef depuis que le togetic était apparu sur l'AzurVictoria. Sarah et Matthieu tentèrent de le convaincre de sortir, mais l'homme resta silencieux derrière la porte, à un point où il ne sortit même pas pour aller manger quelque chose.

À la tombée de la nuit, Arthur n'était toujours pas sorti de son bureau en dépit des efforts de Sarah et de Matthieu. Lottis décida donc de s'y prendre autrement. Elle sortit dehors et traversa le pont pour arriver sur le gaillard arrière du navire.

Elle se pencha sur les rambardes de bois pour y voir de grandes fenêtres qui s'étendaient au-dessus du gouvernail. C'était ici que se trouvait la cabine du capitaine.

Lottis attacha fermement une corde qui traînait sur le pont et s'en servit pour descendre tout en bas jusqu'à arriver devant la fenêtre. Puis, elle prit son élan en poussant avec ses jambes, et s'élança de toutes ses forces pour défoncer la vitre et passer au travers. Ses efforts furent payants, et elle put entrer en force dans la cabine du Leader en passant littéralement à travers les carreaux de verre qui se brisèrent en morceaux.

Dans sa lancée, Lottis s'étala lamentablement sur Arthur qui était assis derrière la fenêtre. L'atterrissage fut difficile, autant l'un que pour l'autre, car il s'étala à son tour sous le choc.

 _-Lottis... Il y a une porte, t'sais..._

Grommela Arthur alors que Lottis était étalée sur sa tête dans une position ridicule.

 _-Vous pouvez me punir si vous le souhaitez, mon Leader. Mais faites-moi au moins le plaisir de sortir pour manger quelque chose. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous dehors, en particulier Matthieu qui a pleuré comme un bébé ce matin._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix sévère.

 _-Par pitié, Lottis, ne m'appelle plus ''Mon Leader''. C'est vrai que j'ai pas envie qu'tu m'vois comme ton daron. Mais ne dis plus ''Mon Leader''. Appelle-moi comme tu veux, Arthur, pti'coeur, Joséphine, grincheux, crétin des mers, ma petite sirène... Mais cesse de dire ''Mon Leader''. Je n'le supporte plus._

Lâcha l'homme qui resta étalé par terre. Visiblement, il avait des remords pour lui avoir crié dessus l'autre jour.

 _-D'accord ma petite sirène. Lève-toi et viens plonger un peu avec moi._

Répondit Lottis en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Arthur lui adressa un regard un peu soulagé en voyant que la jeune fille ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi il se sentait si mal depuis trois jours. Mais bien que le Leader semblait encore très triste, le togetic, lui demeurait absent. Visiblement, il était déjà reparti.

Pendant que l'AzurVictoria mouillait dans le port de Nenucrique, la nuit avançait tout doucement. La lune dans le ciel brillait aux éclats dans une timide lueur qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, offrant des tons bleu et rose au ciel encore étoilé. Les drapeaux du navire étaient tendus par le vent qui soufflait, tandis qu'un petit goélise s'échappait par un hublot en portant une enveloppe dans son bec. C'était une lettre d'amour écrite par Tsuna destinée à Derrick, le sbire de la Team Magma. Mais Lottis ne la vit même pas, elle ne voyait pas non plus l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue, ni les wailmers qui chantaient au loin. Elle était sortie seule dehors sur le pont et semblait prise dans sa tristesse, car Arthur ne l'avait finalement pas suivie pour faire de la plongée avec elle.

Elle soupira de déception avant de s'asseoir contre le mat pour réfléchir.

 _-Comment lui remonter le moral ?_

Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix attristée.

D'un coup, elle entendit quelqu'un parler en étant positionné en haut de la hune. Elle n'en était pas bien sûr, mais sa voix ressemblait à celle de Porcius.

 _-Miss, pensez-vous que ce projet va vraiment nous mener à la catastrophe ?_

S'éleva sa voix. Visiblement, il parlait à quelqu'un. Mais comme Lottis n'entendait personne d'autre, elle supposa qu'il parlait à son interlocuteur via un pokématos.

 _-Et qu'attendez-vous de moi, miss ?... Oui... Oui, ils sont aussi stupides l'un que l'autre. Je pourrais peut-être m'en servir pour les éloigner de sa chambre une après-midi entière._

Reprit sa voix.

Lottis souleva un sourcil interrogateur, mais sa voix s'était tue. Et la nuit demeurait de nouveau calme sous les seuls bruissements provoqués par le mouvement des vagues de l'océan.

Un peu plus tard, Lottis se positionna contre la rambarde pour contempler l'océan. Arthur lui manquait et elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour lui. Prise dans une grande tristesse, elle se mit alors à chanter d'une voix douce :

 _-Row, row, row your boat, Gently down the stream, Merrily merrily, merrily, mer..._

D'un coup, elle sentit des bras l'enlacer au niveau de la poitrine, quelqu'un se blottissait dans son dos. Surprise, elle tourna légèrement la tête pour réaliser qu'Arthur était là. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu la rejoindre. Il se mit alors à chanter la suite de la chanson pour elle :

 _-Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily, Life is but a dream._

Aucun des deux ne s'adressa la parole, mais ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre à contempler un moment l'océan.

Finalement, tous les deux partirent nager l'un près de l'autre sous le ciel étoilé et la lune qui brillait encore d'un éclat d'argent. Ils s'éloignaient tout doucement du navire pour approcher des récifs plus sauvages qui se trouvaient plus loin dans la baie de Nenucrique, suivis par le sharpedo du Leader, du relicanth de Lottis et d'un lovdisc sauvage qui avait été attiré par leur expédition nocturne.

D'un coup, Arthur s'avança jusqu'à des rochers qui dépassaient de l'océan, puis grimpa dessus. Lottis l'imita pour le rejoindre et escalada à son tour les roches glissantes couvertes d'algues afin de se retrouver près de lui. D'ici, ils avaient une vue magnifique sur une petite crique sauvage où un groupe de goélises aux plumes ébouriffées dormaient sur des galets.

La jeune fille se posa contre le Leader, mais celui-ci avait déporté son attention pour fixer d'un œil un peu perdu les vagues qui ondulaient dans un grand calme tout autour d'eux. Il semblait toujours pris dans sa profonde tristesse, et Lottis ignorait ce qui le tourmentait depuis des jours. Puis, après quelques instants de silence, l'homme tourna doucement son visage vers elle et dirigea ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête afin de lui renouer correctement son bandana bleu qui était en train de lui tomber sur le nez.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Lottis lui adressa de nouveau la parole :

 _-Arthur... Tu sais, la promesse que je t'ai faite ?_

 _-Mmmh ?_

Émit-il d'une voix basse en refaisant le nœud du bandana de Lottis.

 _-Celle où je t'avais promis de tout faire pour t'aider à atteindre tes rêves. Elle tient toujours. Je te promets que je trouverais ta météorite, et que tu pourras créer ta gemme. J'en crèverais si je n'y arrivais pas._

Relata Lottis avec une grande douceur.

Arthur lui adressa une expression attendrie et lui répondit d'une voix tout aussi tendre qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de le perdre. Car il avait bien ressenti sa tristesse et ses inquiétudes depuis qu'elle était revenue bredouille du site météore.

Lottis lui adressa un sourire radieux, mais avant qu'Arthur n'est eu le temps de s'approcher d'elle pour tenter de l'enlacer, une puissante et subite vague le submergea et l'océan le fit tomber du rocher. Le pauvre Leader dégringola alors la tête la première dans les flots derrière eux. Lottis lui jeta un regard hébété, semblant se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer alors qu'il remontait à la surface en arborant une expression agacée.

.

 **Chapitre 148 : Sortie à l'Aqua-Park.**

De retour dans le présent, les garçons écoutaient toujours avec attention le récit de Lottis. Marco de son côté, se pencha vers la jeune fille d'un air abasourdi.

 _-Alors c'était bien Porcius que tu avais entendu ? C'est lui qui avait volé tous les documents du projet AZOTH qu'Arthur avait réuni ?_

Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Eh bien, oui et non. Le lendemain, Porcius se faisait effectivement de nouveau remarquer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais souvenez-vous, il était avec nous durant le vol. Il n'agissait donc pas seul._

Expliqua Lottis à ses amis d'une voix grave.

Derrière, Tate avait tenté de se relever pour se tenir en position assise. Mais comme il y parvenait difficilement, Hector s'était installé près de lui pour l'aider à se tenir assis, et avait même sorti sa poche de croquettes pour essayer de le faire manger un peu tandis que son armée de balignons traînait sur le lit.

 _-Tu sais Tate, toi et moi on est comme des frères._

Dit Hector en tendant une croquette à Tate pour le faire manger.

 _-Ha bon ?_

S'étonna Tate en regardant la croquette d'un air perplexe, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle soit piégée.

 _-Nous sommes tous les deux des Pokémon coincés dans des corps d'humain !_

Répondit Hector avec évidence.

Pendant que Tate râlait qu'il était un humain, Marco se retourna pour fixer la porte de sortie de la chambre. George n'était toujours pas revenu de ses emplettes pour rapporter le dîner et son retard commençait à le tracasser, car il était parti seul et l'électricité n'était toujours pas revenue. Il se tourna alors vers deux sbires qui étaient assis dans son dos.

 _-David, Bernadette, allez voir ce qui le retarde. Prenez vos Pokémon au cas où._

Ordonna-t-il.

Les deux sbires acquiescèrent et partirent vers la porte sans discuter.

Marco se tourna ensuite vers Lottis pour lui parler à son tour :

 _-Tu peux reprendre ton histoire, Lottis._

Fit-il.

Lottis hocha positivement la tête, et jeta un dernier regard doux à Hector qui s'occupait de Tate en lui proposant maintenant de prémâcher ses croquettes. Puis, elle reprit la suite de son histoire.

 _-Mon Leader, j'ai une idée géniale !_

S'écria Porcius durant le petit déjeuner.

Dans ce nouveau souvenir, lui et toute la Team Aqua s'étaient installés dans la grande salle de vie de leur Q.G pour manger des céréales et des tartines près du feu.

La pièce aux murs peints en bleu avait l'air d'un énorme salon où des tapis blancs étaient disposés sur le parquet de bois et où une grande cheminée réchauffait toute la salle. Des coussins colorés étaient également disposés un peu partout pour que les sbires puissent s'installer dessus.

 _-Depuis quand tu as des idées géniales ?_

Rétorqua Sighrid sous les rires de Lottis et de Tsuna qui nourrissaient leurs Pokémon. Le relicanth de Lottis était d'ailleurs installé sur ses genoux comme s'il était un caninos.

 _-Nous n'avons rien d'intéressant à faire en attendant le retour de la dernière équipe qui est en mission sur la route 120. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire une opération plastique ! Nous sommes à Nenucrique et il y a l'Aqua-Park tout prêt !_

Proposa le garçon.

 _-Une quoi ?_

Questionna Lottis en donnant un gros morceau de pain beurré à son Piou-Piou.

 _-Une opération plastique._

Répondit Arthur.

 _-En gros, on récupère tous les plastiques ainsi qu'les déchets qu'on a pu collecter en nettoyant la mer. Ensuite, on va balancer ces déchets dans des parcs aquatiques ou d'vant des centres commerciaux afin d'sensibiliser la population sur l'écologie et leur montrer c'que r'ssente les Pokémon marins quand on pollue leur environnement. C'est ça une opération plastique._

Ajouta Arthur en noyant un bout de pain dans un bol de chocolat chaud mélangé avec du lait de riz et d'amande.

 _-Balancer des ordures dans la rue ? Ça a l'air génial ! Je suis partante !_

S'écria Adriane d'une vive joie.

 _-Il est vrai qu'on a fait un énorme nettoyage il y a quelqu'jours, et qu'notre cale est remplie d'bouteilles vides, ainsi que d'flacons d'potions et d'repousses qu'on a dû repêcher durant des heures._

Admit Arthur qui trouvait l'idée plutôt bonne.

Mais Matthieu, qui revenait des cuisines avec une poche de melonpans, s'empressa d'intervenir :

 _-Mon frère, es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir faire une opération plastique dans ce parc après ce qu'il t'est arrivé là-bas ?! De plus, tu es resté sans manger dans ta cabine ces derniers jours, tu dois être fatigué._

S'exclama-t-il dans un regard insistant, tout en sortant une de ses petites brioches rondes de son emballage. Il en tendit ensuite une au Leader pour l'obliger à manger un peu plus qu'un seul morceau de pain avec du chocolat.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, frérot. J'vais bien, on peut s'faire cette opération aujourd'hui._

Assura Arthur en adressant un sourire à Matthieu qui s'était assis près de lui.

 _-Très bien, mais fais-moi au moins le plaisir de manger une brioche._

Insista Matthieu en attrapant son Leader sous le bras pour lui enfourner de force son repas dans la bouche.

Un peu plus tard, toute la Team Aqua s'était réunie devant le parc aquatique nommé ''Aqua-Park'', sous le regard attentif de Porcius qui voyait pour le moment son plan marcher comme sur des roulettes. Seuls les deux Admins et Arthur n'avaient pas encore rejoint leurs troupes, car ils devaient préparer des kilos entiers de déchets plastiques qu'ils avaient récoltés en mer ce mois-ci et préparaient un plan pour leur opération plastique.

Le Lieutenant Halvard chercha alors à contenir ses troupes et s'adressa à tout le monde devant l'entrée du parc qui avait l'air gigantesque. Car deux immenses statues en pierre représentant des relicanths ornaient l'entrée façonnée avec de gigantesques baies vitrées.

 _-Écoutez-moi tout le monde ! Arthur souhaite faire notre opération plastique dans la plus grande piscine du parc ! Il souhaite que chacun fasse la queue devant les guichets et paye son entrée, car nous devons rester civilisés ! Ensuite, tout le monde se réunit devant la statue de l'hypotrempe à l'entrée et on attend le Leader !_

Ordonna Halvard d'une voix bien distincte.

 _-On doit payer ? Ho, c'est nul !_

Souffla Marco.

 _-D'autant plus qu'on s'apprête à faire du vandalisme._

Se crut bon de faire remarquer Hector.

 _-J'ai pas d'argent... Je vais encore me faire recaler à l'entrée !_

Pleurnicha à son tour George qui avait déjà dépensé toute sa paye du mois dans des jeux-vidéos.

Derrière, Lottis, Adriane, Tsuna et Sighrid regardèrent avec envie le parc de l'extérieur. C'était la première fois qu'elles venaient ici et une folle envie d'aller s'amuser leur prenait à la gorge.

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure dans une file d'attente, chaque sbire put payer son entrée dans le parc et entrer. Le Lieutenant Halvard décida d'ouvrir la marche et de se diriger le premier vers la fontaine de l'hypotrempe, mais Porcius, qui se tenait un peu en arrière, interpella tous ses copains :

 _-Hé les mecs ! Vous avez vu le toboggan géant aquatique là-bas ? Il doit faire au moins huit mètres de haut ! C'est dément !_

S'écria-t-il en désignant une très grande infrastructure semblable à un long tube tordu et multicolore. Il menait droit dans une grande piscine où de nombreuses familles s'amusaient.

Tous les garçons se stoppèrent alors pour constater que le toboggan avait effectivement l'air très attractif.

 _-Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai ma combinaison de plongée sur moi._

Déclara Marco en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _-Bah, en même temps, on a tous nos maillots de bain sur nous vu que le Leader ne nous fournit que des maillots de bain en guise de sous-vêtements._

Admit George d'un air idiot tout en toisant avec envie le grand tube multicolore. Il avait pu parvenir à entrer dans le parc en convainquant l'hôtesse de caisse de lui faire un tarif pour les enfants, et ça, grâce à la carte kiwi que possédait leur Lieutenant.

 _-Je suis sûr qu'Hector aimerait bien se changer les idées dans la piscine en plus !_

Ajouta Blase dans le dos de ses collègues.

Marco jeta aussitôt un regard malicieux vers Hector et lui tapota le dos.

 _-Mais ouais, t'as besoin de sourire un peu mon gars, pas vrai ?_

Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Adriane se mit alors à courir devant pour foncer tout droit vers le toboggan.

 _-Le dernier arrivé est une crotte de chamallot !_

Hurla-t-elle d'hystérie tout en arrachant son tee-shirt rayé pour se retrouver avec son maillot de bain deux pièces.

La seconde qui suivit, tous les sbires de la Team Aqua se précipitèrent derrière Adriane, libérèrent leurs Pokémon aquatiques pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi aller se baigner et enlevèrent à leur tour leurs habits pour se retrouver en maillot de bain. Ils étaient bien décidés à aller tester le toboggan et à aller patauger dans la piscine.

 _-Ils sont... Tellement... Prévisibles..._

Railla lentement Porcius dans un long sourire malfaisant et satisfait tout en regardant toute la Team Aqua partir bêtement en courant vers le manège. Lui seul était resté en arrière à attendre la suite des événements avec délectation.

Un peu à la traîne derrière, Lottis suivit les sbires de la Team Aqua pour les imiter, semblant heureuse de s'amuser elle aussi dans ce grand parc. Elle se retrouva alors très vite dans un maillot de bain deux pièces rayées de blanc et de bleu avec le logo de la Team Aqua. Mais contrairement à Marco qui avait déjà prévu une combinaison de plongée destinée à recouvrir son corps et son tatouage, la tenue très légère de Lottis, elle, ne couvrait absolument pas son dos, et tout le parc pouvait admirer l'irezumi qu'elle possédait. D'autant plus qu'elle s'était attachée ses cheveux pour pouvoir aller nager, dégageant encore plus son dos.

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les regards de dégoût que les touristes et les familles lui adressaient, qui étaient eux aussi venus pour s'amuser, et s'empressa de suivre les garçons de l'organisation jusqu'au toboggan. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, son regard se posa sur un curieux bassin : il était fait d'un grand mur de verre, tel un aquarium. Il aurait sans doute dû contenir un Pokémon de grande taille, mais curieusement, ce bassin était vide et sans eau.

Intriguée, Lottis décida de s'en approcher, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attraction.

 _-C'est étrange._

Ce dit Lottis en tombant sur une petite pancarte devant le bassin. Il était inscrit dessus : _« Ici vivait Flocon. Le premier Wailord appartenant au parc. La captivité d'un wailord en bassin a finalement été jugée immorale et cruelle, et a été condamnée par la ligue Pokémon. Son bassin a été conservé tel quel en guise de monument historique. »_

Lottis leva un sourcil intrigué en relevant son nez sur le bassin en question. Il était effectivement étroit et imaginer un wailord à l'intérieur lui paraissait absurde. La pauvre créature aurait eu à peine la place de se retourner à l'intérieur.

 _-Les gens sont dingues…_

Marmonna Lottis qui était plongée dans ses pensées. Mais elle fut soudainement interpellée par deux hommes à la carrure importante habillés avec des tee-shirts officiels du parc. Ils travaillaient visiblement ici et s'occupaient de la sécurité.

 _-Excusez-nous mademoiselle, pouvons-nous vous parler quelques minutes ?_

Fit un des deux hommes d'une voix rude tout en abattant fermement sa main sur l'épaule de Lottis.

La jeune fille leur adressa un regard confus, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

 _-Euu... Pourquoi ?_

Bafouilla Lottis d'une voix tremblante.

 _-Vous portez un tatouage d'une organisation criminelle, mademoiselle. Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire._

Répondit l'autre homme d'une voix imposante qui ne laissait pas place à la négociation.

Lottis jeta un regard désespéré vers ses compagnons, voulant les appeler à l'aide. Mais ils étaient déjà tous partis dans le toboggan et du coup, plus personne ne faisait attention à elle. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua donc ces deux agents de sécurité qui l'embarquaient avec eux à cause de son irezumi. Aucun, sauf bien évidemment Porcius, qui observa dans un grand sourire la pauvre jeune fille se faire embarquer avant de sortir un pokématos.

 _-Héhé... J'en connais une qui va bientôt pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps._

Ricana-t-il.

Puis, il composa vite fait un numéro et plaça sa petite machine à l'oreille pour parler à quelqu'un :

 _-Hey Miss. C'est Porcius. Tout marche comme sur des roulettes, ma grande. La voie est libre, tu peux aller faire un tour dans l'AzurVictoria et détruire son projet !_

Dit-il.

\- « _Merci pour ton aide, Porcius._ _Arthur a dû garder des notes précieuses dans son bureau. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir m'y faufiler et détruire tous ses dossiers et ses documents sur le projet AZOTH. On va pouvoir échapper à une véritable catastrophe. »_

Répondit une voix séduisante et féminine dans le pokématos.

Pendant ce temps, la Team Aqua se donnait à cœur joie de dévaler le grand toboggan qui faisait la fierté des lieux.

Tout en haut, un des sbires semblait hésitant à se laisser aller dans la glissade, et regardait d'un air intimidé l'entrée du grand tube multicolore. Le jeune homme était svelte et tout fin, et portait un caleçon de bain blanc et bleu avec le logo de son organisation, ainsi qu'une petite barbichette sur le menton.

Marco soupira d'impatience derrière lui et lui grogna dessus :

 _-Bon, tu ne vas pas faire ta chochotte ?_

Déclara-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

 _-C'est qu'il est très grand ce toboggan..._

Répondit le sbire en se mordant les doigts de peur.

Mais Marco le poussa un grand coup afin qu'il dévale l'attraction, le faisant lâcher au passage un improbable cri de peur avant de disparaître dans le grand tube pour atterrir dans la piscine plus bas.

Marco ria du malheur de son compagnon de voyage avant d'être interpellé par Blase.

 _-Hé Marco, il y a le boss qui ramène son derrière ! Ça ne va pas tarder à barder pour nous !_

Railla-t-il.

 _-Ho, mince. J'aurais à peine eu le temps d'en profiter !_

Répondit Marco avant de se jeter à son tour dans le grand tube coloré.

Arthur mit un sacré moment à rassembler tous ses sbires qui s'étaient dissipés dans le parc, et semblait à présent très furieux après eux. Tous se réunirent devant la grande statue d'un wailmer tout rond qui crachait de l'eau par tous les orifices, et attendirent les sanctions en jetant des regards innocents vers leurs Admins.

 _-C'est pas d'notre faute._

Déclara Marco qui avait sorti une paire de lunettes de soleil pour la placer sur son nez.

 _-Comment ça c'est pas d'votre faute ? Et mon cul c'est du brasegali ? Vous s'rez tous privés d'desserts ce soir !_

Rétorqua Arthur à son sbire d'un air menaçant.

Mais l'attention d'Arthur se reporta vite sur Adriane qui regardait à droite et à gauche d'un air anxieux. Elle semblait chercher sa sœur du regard.

 _-Quelqu'un a vu ma sœur ?_

Questionna soudainement Adriane.

L'expression contrariée d'Arthur se changea alors en une fraction de seconde pour prendre un air affolé et inquiet. Il était en train de réaliser que Lottis ne possédait pas de combinaison de plongée comme Marco et qu'elle avait exhibé son irezumi en voulant rejoindre ses compagnons dans le toboggan. Il comprit alors très vite que la situation était grave et qu'elle s'était très probablement fait interpeller dans le dos de ses compagnons à cause de son tatouage de criminel.

Sur le coup de l'émotion, Arthur commença à s'emporter, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de sa Lottis. Mais il fut vraiment remonté après Marco en particulier, car le jeune homme possédait lui aussi un irezumi.

 _-T'aurais pu être plus vigilant quand même ! T'savais parfaitement qu'un irezumi n'doit pas être exhibé dans des lieux publics ! T'aurais dû prévenir Lottis au lieu d'la laisser s'mettre en maillot d'bain !_

Hurla-t-il après son sbire.

 _-P... Pardon mon Leader... Je n'avais pas réalisé..._

Bafouilla Marco d'un air coupable.

 _-T'aurais dû la protéger ! Vous d'viez tous vous protéger et veiller les uns sur les autres ! Mais vous avez agi comme des idiots !_

Râla Arthur en postillonnant.

Sarah tenta de calmer Arthur en l'attrapant par le bras, espérant l'adoucir un peu, car tout le monde dans le parc les observait d'un œil intrigué, prenant même Arthur pour un dégénéré.

Mais d'un coup, une énorme explosion à quelques mètres de là fit sursauter tout le monde, y compris Arthur. Ils se retournèrent pour observer d'un air sidéré un gigantesque léviator, ilvenait de s'échapper du plus grand bâtiment du parc avec une attaque Ultralazer. Puis, le monstre continua sa route le long d'un chemin à travers les attractions en rampant comme un serpent, suivi par des tas de Pokémon aquatiques de toutes sortes qui s'étaient libérés de leurs aquariums.

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant Lottis, toujours dans son maillot de bain, qui chevauchait la tête du léviator, le poing en avant et qui hurlait _« LIBERTEEEEEE ! »_.

Elle et les Pokémon continuèrent ensuite leur route à toute allure jusqu'à regagner la mer qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du parc. Elle put même apprivoiser au passage un stari qui utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques afin de faire léviter en l'air les Pokémon semblables à des poissons qui seraient incapables de sortir par eux-mêmes des aquariums. Ainsi, tous purent la suivre et regagner l'océan sous l'œil émerveillé des enfants qui jouaient dans le parc, ouvrant grand la bouche en voyant des poissoroys et des lovdiscs voler au dessus de leurs têtes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la Team Aqua retrouva Lottis sur la plage de Nenucrique. La jeune fille était en train de barboter dans la crique avec plusieurs Pokémon aquatiques qu'elle venait de libérer comme le léviator, des obalis, des marills, des loupios et des lamantines. Mais elle tourna la tête en entendant Arthur l'appeler.

 _-Lottis !_

L'appela-t-il de vive voix en courant sur la plage pour essayer de la rejoindre.

 _-Hé, Arthur ! Ces vilains avaient enfermé plein de Pokémon marins dans des petits aquariums, ça m'a rendu dingue quand j'ai vu un sharpedo parmi eux ! J'ai pensé à toi, alors je les aie tous libérés !_

S'écria Lottis dans un regard pétillant tout en attrapant un lovdisc sauvage tout rose dans ses bras pour le lui montrer. Le Pokémon en question avait une forme absurde de cœur et souriait bêtement.

 _-Tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont pas fait d'mal ?_

Demanda l'homme d'un air grave et anxieux en s'empressant de mettre les jambes dans l'eau pour aller la chercher.

 _-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? C'était encore plus amusant que le toboggan !_

Affirma Lottis dans un sourire alors qu'Arthur la prenait par les épaules tout en tremblant d'un air bouleversé. Lottis remarqua sa réaction étrange et leva ses yeux sur son visage pour voir qu'effectivement, il n'était pas dans son état normal, comme s'il était en état de choc.

 _-Arthur... Tout va bien..._

Dit Lottis dans une expression déroutée.

 _-Après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait... J'ai cru..._

Commença à bafouiller Arthur.

Lottis lui adressa un regard perdu tout en lui refourguant le lovdisc dans les bras afin de le calmer un peu. Le Leader marmonna alors quelque chose semblable à un _« Nous n'aurions jamais dû revenir dans ce parc »_ avant de s'adresser à nouveau à Lottis :

 _-Enfin... Peu importe, dépêches-toi d'venir avec moi. T'as fait des dégâts dans l'parc en libérant ces Pokémon, ils n'vont pas tarder à appeler des agents Jenny maint'nant !_

Dit Arthur qui reprenait ses esprits tout en calant le lovdisc sous son bras. Il prit ensuite Lottis par le poignet pour la pousser à le suivre. La jeune fille s'avança alors pour se laisser guider vers la plage.

 _-Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû être plus vigilant. J'prévoirais d'te donner une combinaison d'plongée la prochaine fois ou un maillot d'bain plus adapté pour cacher ton tatouage afin d'éviter c'genre de déboires. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais la population voit d'un très mauvais œil les irezumis, car ils sont un symbole négatif à leurs yeux : celui du crime. Et le montrer comme tu l'as fait aurait pu t'apporter de terribles problèmes._

S'excusa le Leader, avant de rassembler ses troupes pour repartir au plus vite vers l'AzurVictoria. Lottis retrouva rapidement sa sœur qui avait pris soin de récupérer ses habits et qui les lui tendit afin qu'elle puisse se rhabiller elle aussi.

Une fois arrivé devant l'AzurVictoria avec toute sa troupe, Arthur jeta un regard un peu perplexe sur le lovdisc qu'il tenait encore sous le bras, se demandant pourquoi il avait ce Pokémon sur lui, avant de le mettre dans une pokéball bleue afin de le garder. Puis, il fit signe à ses sbires de le suivre et s'empressa de grimper sur le pont à l'aide d'une corde.

C'est très surpris qu'ils tombèrent alors sur un de leurs sbires étalé sur le pont et inconscient : il devait monter la garde sur le navire et on l'avait vraisemblablement assommé.

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

Demanda Sarah à Arthur alors que Matthieu s'empressait de vérifier si leur sbire allait bien et s'il respirait toujours.

 _-Quelqu'un a visiblement profité d'notre absence pour v'nir faire un tour sur notr'navire... Le repaire d'la Team Magma est tout prêt, je n'serais pas étonné qu'ils soient v'nus pour délivrer l'prisonnier..._

Admit Arthur d'un air agacé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses troupes pour donner ses directives :

 _-Marco, va dans les cachots vérifier si l'toubib est toujours là. Lottis, Sarah, allez fouiller les dortoirs et les chambres pour vous assurer que rien n'a été volé. Les clampins, levez les voiles et faites cap vers Algatia. Matthieu, tu viens avec moi, on va aller inspecter le reste du navire !_

Ordonna Arthur.

Tout le monde acquiesça dans la seconde, et chacun partit à son poste. Lottis s'empressa de suivre Sarah et partit vers l'étage des chambres et des dortoirs alors qu'Arthur et Matthieu partaient vers le bureau du capitaine.

De retour dans le présent, à Nenucrique, et toujours coincée dans les cachots lugubres de la Team Magma, Adriane attendait encore le retour d'Harlan.

Une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ de Derrick, et Harlan ne montrait toujours pas le bout de son nez à son grand désarroi. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir et restait à son poste devant la porte de la cage. Elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer un instant qu'Harlan allait l'abandonner ici.

Dans un soupir de mécontentement devant son retard, elle se frotta les bras en grelottant légèrement, car le lieu était froid et humide et elle n'avait qu'un léger tee-shirt de la Team Aqua sur le dos.

 _-Je sais que tu vas venir…_

Marmonna Adriane qui voulait encore y croire.

Pendant son interminable attente, Adriane scruta chaque cage des cachots, espérant y trouver Jack qu'elle savait prisonnier chez la Team Magma depuis plus de deux ans. Malheureusement, elle ne voyait aucune trace du jeune garçon, car toutes les cages étaient tristement vides. Ce qui finalement, l'inquiétait pas mal.

 _-Je me demande comment va Jack…_

Marmonna Adriane qui espérait qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé malheur.

D'un coup, l'épaisse porte en bois des cachots s'ouvrit en grinçant. C'était Harlan, qui était venu comme Adriane l'avait prédit. Il ne semblait pas fier de lui et regardait le sol dans une expression tendue qu'il cherchait à dissimuler sous sa capuche.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants le temps de la rejoindre, puis, il s'adossa contre la cage et ne bougea plus en prenant place assise.

 _-Harlan... ?_

Murmura Adriane qui semblait soulagée de le revoir.

Harlan retira alors son sweat rouge et le glissa entre les barreaux pour le donner à la jeune fille.

 _-Tiens. Et ne pose pas de questions._

Dit-il avant de se terrer dans le silence.

 _-M... Merci..._

Bredouilla Adriane.

Elle attrapa le vêtement et l'enfila sur ses épaules, car elle tremblait toujours un peu à cause de la fraîcheur des lieux.

 _-Mais toi, tu vas avoir froid._

Dit Adriane d'un air inquiet.

Harlan resta muet, mais continua à se tenir assis, dos contre la cage. Il n'avait pas le droit de la libérer, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ici. Alors il était parti pour passer la nuit contre sa cage afin de la soutenir. Touchée, elle prit place contre son dos et s'y blottit immédiatement en dépit des barreaux glacés qui les séparaient.

D'un coup, l'estomac d'Harlan se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, visiblement, il n'avait rien mangé de la soirée.

 _-Il y a un plateau-repas sur la table. Je t'ai attendu pour manger._

Dit Adriane dans un sourire.

.

 **Chapitre 149 : La disparition du projet AZOTH.**

Dans le récit de Lottis, à l'intérieur de la cabine du Leader, Arthur et Matthieu s'empressaient d'inspecter les différents recoins de la pièce afin de s'assurer que rien n'avait été volé.

Alors qu'Arthur se précipitait vers une des armoires en bambou qui contenait de nombreux documents confidentiels sur son organisation, ainsi que de l'argent, Matthieu jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre qui était en morceaux :

 _-Regarde mon Arthur, quelqu'un s'est bien introduit dans ton bureau. Ta fenêtre est complètement brisée._

Dit-il d'une voix désolée.

 _-Ha non, mais ça, c'est normal, c'est Lottis qui l'a éclatée à coup d'pompes durant la nuit._

Rapporta Arthur.

 _-Ha parce que tu trouves ça normal toi._

Rétorqua Matthieu.

Arthur haussa les épaules en ouvrant une de ses armoires et fouilla dans différentes boîtes alors que Matthieu ricanait dans son dos tout en ouvrant un des tiroirs de son bureau.

 _-Un de tes clampins a brisé ta fenêtre et toi tu ne dis rien ? Moi j'dis qu'il y a serpang sous roche. Allez mon Arthur. Raconte-moi tout dans les moindres détails._

Ricana l'Admin en soulevant un sourcil tout en vidant un tiroir qui était rempli de vieux stylos usagés et de bouts de papiers froissés.

 _-Ajisai s'en est allée..._

Dit alors Arthur dans un regard vide.

Matthieu stoppa immédiatement son rire et se tourna vers son Leader pour lui adresser un regard triste et désolé.

 _-Lottis a défoncé ma fenêtre parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi._

Ajouta Arthur d'une voix plus basse.

 _-Et... C'est pour ça que tu n'ouvrais plus ta porte ? Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé malheur ?_

 _-Le togetic d'ma sœur m'a rapporté une photographie d'elle et d'moi quand nous étions petits... Quand j'ai vu togetic, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle n'avait pas tenu le coup dans ce terrible endroit à Johto. Car d'ordinaire, elle n'se sépare jamais d'lui._

Continua Arthur d'une voix nouée de chagrins.

 _-Ho mon frère... Je suis désolé..._

Grimaça Matthieu en refermant le tiroir de son bureau.

 _-Ce n'est pas juste. C'est moi qui aurais dû être à sa place… Elle était si douce et si fragile…_

Dit Arthur en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

 _-Tu n'y es pour rien mon Arthur. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé et que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver._

Déclara l'Admin en s'avançant vers lui avec l'intention de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais son pied écrasa malencontreusement une sorte de gravier par terre, attirant immédiatement son attention. Car la minuscule pierre venait de se briser sous son pied.

 _-C'est... C'est pas ta poudre des philosophes ?_

Demanda alors Matthieu dans un regard de malaise, tout en soulevant son pied pour regarder sur quoi il venait de marcher.

Arthur esquissa une longue grimace d'horreur et se précipita sur son autre armoire en bambou pour constater ce qu'il craignait le plus : elle avait été vidée, et toutes ses notes, ses ingrédients et ses documentations sur le projet AZOTH s'étaient envolés. Il ne lui restait plus rien.

 _-Ho non, non c'est pas vrai !_

S'emporta Arthur en abattant ses deux poings sur l'armoire vide.

 _-C'est Max, j'en suis certain, il est v'nu pour nous dépouiller de tout ce qu'on possédait sur l'projet AZOTH ! L'enflure !_

Cracha Arthur de colère.

D'un coup, Sarah frappa à la porte pour les interrompre :

 _-Arthur, il faut que tu viennes voir..._

Dit-elle d'une voix grave.

 _-On a un plus gros problème ma belle... On nous a dépouillés. On a perdu l'projet AZOTH !_

Siffla Arthur en se mordant les lèvres de frustrations.

 _-Si tu penses que la Team Magma est dans le coup, tu devrais vraiment venir voir ça._

Ajouta Sarah d'une voix sombre.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et rejoignit Sarah devant la porte. Elle tenait une boîte en carton dans ses mains qui semblait remplie de lettres d'amour.

 _-C'est quoi ça ?_

Se questionna Arthur en se penchant sur le courrier pour prendre une des nombreuses feuilles colorées dans ses mains.

 _-J'ai trouvé ça dans le casier de Tsuna. Il semblerait que la petite chipie ait un correspondant très particulier._

Répondit Sarah alors que Lottis se tenait silencieusement derrière elle, arborant un air anxieux, car elle avait à présent peur pour son amie et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Arthur se mit alors à lire une des nombreuses lettres à voix haute :

 _-''Ma douce poissirène, je ne cesse de penser à toi et à ton doux sourire. Notre équipe se rend au site météore dès la semaine prochaine. Dis-moi quand ton équipe sera sur le terrain, nous pourrions nous donner rendez-vous secrètement durant la nuit, quand nos compagnons s'endormiront. J'ai trouvé l'entrée d'une grotte qui mène dans un lieu magnifique. Nous pourrions passer la nuit ensemble là-bas. J'ai très hâte de te revoir et de te serrer contre moi, tu me manques terriblement. Je t'aime. Derrick''_

Arthur fit une pause dans sa lecture avant de ronchonner :

 _-Nan, mais il est sérieux lui ?!_

S'emporta-t-il en reposant la feuille de papier d'un air mauvais et sans aucune douceur.

 _-De quel droit ce foutu nerd touche à une d'nos sbires ?! Max va m'entendre, j'te l'promets ! Je vais lui arracher les oreilles et les lui faire bouffer !_

S'égosilla de rage Arthur en se précipitant sur le téléphone.

 _-À tous les coups, il s'est servi de Tsuna pour pouvoir nous voler dans notre Q.G !_

Admit Matthieu d'un air désapprobateur alors qu'Arthur était en train de décrocher son téléphone avec l'intention de hurler après Max et de lui demander de remettre son Derrick à sa place.

Peu après sur le pont, le reste de la Team Aqua était encore trop occupée à manœuvrer le bateau pour avoir conscience de ce qui était en train de se tramer dans la cabine du Leader.

Parmi eux, Adriane, Tsuna et Sighrid aidaient les garçons à tendre une corde et à la nouer pour empêcher la grande voile de se plier. Mais d'un coup, le Leader fut de retour sur le pont avec les deux Admins et Lottis qui semblait tirer une grimace de malaise.

Arthur se dressa devant tous les sbires et s'exclama de vive voix pour les appeler :

 _-J'exige qu'TOUT le monde s'réunisse ici immédiatement ! Puis, rangez-vous en rangs. Et qu'ça saute !_

Cria-t-il.

En l'écoutant, Marco siffla dans le dos des filles en tirant une expression intimidée.

 _-Ouch... Le Leader a l'air vraiment remonté... ça va barder..._

Marmonna-t-il.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et se rangea devant Arthur, la tête haute et sans bouger.

D'un coup, Le Leader appela un des sbires en particulier :

 _-Tsuna ! Viens ici._

L'appela-t-il d'une voix particulièrement dure _._

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille sentit une grande vague d'inquiétudes l'envahir. Elle avait bien peur de comprendre, car Sarah venait de fouiller les dortoirs. Elle tenta de prendre son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le Leader en regardant ses pieds, mais elle ne put que rougir honteusement sous ses longues mèches bleues.

 _-Tsuna, Sarah vient d'trouver des preuves de trahison d'ta part vis-à-vis de l'organisation. Nous avons sous la main de nombreuses lettres que t'as échangées avec un des sbires d'la Team Magma pour lui donner, non seulement des informations confidentielles sur notre organisation, mais en plus tu es allé l'rejoindre en cachette durant tes missions._

Déclara Arthur d'une voix rude et fâchée.

Tsuna jeta un regard suppliant à Arthur, elle avait à présent peur des sanctions.

 _-S'il vous plaît mon Leader... Ne me bannissez pas de la Team Aqua. Vous êtes ma seule famille._

Supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 _-Tu n'seras pas banni. En revanche, des sanctions vont tomber. Car t'as été tout particulièrement inconsciente du danger et des risques qu'tas pris et qu'tas fait prendre à ton équipe en révélant nos positions à l'ennemi._

Dit Arthur dans un regard dur.

Tsuna écarquilla ses yeux de crainte et espéra qu'il ne serait pas trop dur avec elle. Mais Arthur reprit la parole :

 _-Tu s'ras punis et emprisonnée dans les cachots durant trois semaines. Nous t'changerons également d'équipe. À présent, tu s'ras sous l'équipe de Sarah et non d'Halvard pour les missions en mer afin d'nous assurer qu'tu n'es plus d'contacts avec ce sbire. Et ton goélise te sera retiré également. Tu pourras tout de même revoir ton Pokémon, en revanche, c'est Sarah qui le conservera pour toi afin de s'assurer qu'il ne corresponde plus non plus par courrier avec ce Derrick._

Ajouta Arthur d'une voix dur. Après ce qui était arrivé à Jack, Arthur ne voulait plus prendre aucun risque. Il était donc hors de question pour lui qu'un sbire de la Team Magma s'approche à nouveau d'un de ses sbires.

Tsuna fondit de chagrin et se laissa tomber sur les genoux aux pieds de son Leader. Elle en pleura de tristesse, mais deux sbires furent appelés pour l'emmener dans les cachots et lui retirer au passage son petit Pokémon oiseau.

Arthur récupéra la pokéball du goélise et la confia à Sarah, avant de détourner silencieusement les talons pour repartir dans son bureau. Mais Marco l'interpella avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

 _-Mon Leader, au sujet du prisonnier, il est toujours dans les cachots ! La Team Magma ne l'a pas récupéré !_

Dit-il.

Arthur se stoppa en émettant une expression mélangée entre de la surprise, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Car si Nero était toujours dans les cachots, cela signifiait qu'ils avaient affaire à un voleur qui ne faisait pas partit de la Team Magma, car ils ne seraient jamais repartis sans leur médecin.

Bien que Max avait refusé l'échange contre Jack, il avait encore besoin de Nero dans ses rangs à cause de ses compétences en médecine. Il était donc illogique qu'ils repartent sans lui avec une si belle occasion de le récupérer.

 _-Merci pour ton rapport, Marco._

Dit Arthur en repartant vers les escaliers.

Il commençait à présent à se poser énormément de questions au sujet du voleur, car très peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'existence du projet AZOTH. Si Max n'était pas derrière tout ça... Alors qui ?

De retour dans le présent, tout le monde semblait très absorbé par le récit.

 _-Et donc, Porcius était bien derrière tout ça?_

Questionna un sbire d'un air dérouté.

 _-Arthur et moi n'avions aucune idée de qui était le cerveau de toutes ces opérations, et encore aujourd'hui on l'ignore. Mais une chose est sûre, Porcius agissait pour quelqu'un, et il s'est mis à me surveiller de très près suite au passage du voleur dans le navire. Et il a commencé à s'en prendre à moi en passant par Chaussette._

Approuva Lottis en reprenant son récit.

Un peu plus tard à la tombée de la nuit, Arthur s'était retrouvé dans sa cabine avec Matthieu. Dans un silence pesant, le Leader regardait d'un air vide l'océan par la fenêtre qui était encore en morceaux. Il l'avait ouverte et s'était penché en posant ses coudes sur l'encadrement pour contempler tristement les vagues, alors que son Admin s'était assis sur une chaise pour lui tenir compagnie, ainsi que pour le réconforter.

Malheureusement, Arthur déprimait. Tout son projet était fichu, Max aurait à présent beaucoup trop d'avances sur lui. Des années d'efforts et de recherches foutues en l'air, et il ne savait même pas par qui, ni pour quoi.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, Arthur attrapa des coquillages qui traînaient sur une commode et les jeta dans l'océan. Il était en train de baisser les bras.

D'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte : c'était Lottis.

 _-puis-je vous rejoindre ?_

Demanda-t-elle timidement.

En la voyant entrer, Matthieu se sentit de trop, et préféra partir afin de leur donner un peu d'intimité :

 _-Oui, entre. Je repasserais plus tard._

Dit le grand rouquin en laissant la place à la jeune archéologue. Celle-ci le remercia et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Mais Arthur continuait de fixer la mer d'un air perdu sans lui adresser un regard.

 _-Arthur... Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
_ Tenta Lottis en s'approchant de lui.

 _-Il ne reste plus rien du projet AZOTH..._

Déclara-t-il d'un air abattu.

Lottis jeta un regard désolé à une des armoires en bambous que possédait le Leader. Elle était grande ouverte et complètement vide. Quelqu'un avait visiblement dérobé des années de recherches et de travail.

 _-C'est la Team Magma qui a fait ça ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Non. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui a bien pu faire ça, ma Lottis... Mais cette personne savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait, car il manque seulement nos recherches du projet AZOTH. Et très peu de personnes étaient au courant de son existence._

Déclara Arthur. Il était si bouleversé par la disparition de ses recherches pour lesquelles il s'était donné tant de mal que ses yeux s'étaient rougis par sa tristesse.

 _-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?_

Demanda Lottis en se posant contre la fenêtre près de lui.

 _-Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Tout a disparu, toutes nos recherches, nos ingrédients et nos écrits, et je n'ai plus le courage de tout recommencer..._

Déclara Arthur d'un air triste.

 _-Qui parle de tout recommencer ? Ce que tu as écrit s'est inscrit dans ta tête, non ? Il ne manque que les ingrédients qui t'ont été volés, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Eh bien, il est vrai que je connais toutes mes notes par cœur... Et en ce qui concerne les ingrédients, c'est la poudre des philosophes qui sera plus compliquée à ravoir contrairement au soufre._

Admit Arthur en reportant son regard sur la jeune fille.

 _-Alors on en trouvera à nouveau. Et on trouvera la météorite dont tu avais besoin. Je te fais la promesse que je récupérerais cette météorite. Et je trouverais le fantôme jaune pour m'aider dans ma tâche._

Promit Lottis en posant son poing contre son cœur.

Arthur adressa un sourire tendre à Lottis et la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier pour le soutien qu'elle lui apportait. Malheureusement, un malencontreux accident digne d'une malédiction divine les obligea à se lâcher une fois de plus : un bekipan maladroit venait de faire irruption dans la chambre en passant par la fenêtre, et termina sa course comme une flèche sur le Leader qui s'étala au sol de tout son long.

Lottis se figea devant la scène, et reporta son regard sur le bekipan qui s'agitait en piétinant Arthur qui était à terre. Il en sautait presque à pieds joints sur sa tête avec acharnement.

 _-Pourquoi ?!_

Râla alors Lottis en fixant le gros Pokémon blanc.

 _-Pourquoi dès qu'on est un peu proche… ça arrive ? Ce genre d'absurdité arrive ? Je ne suis pas folle quand même !_

Continua la jeune archéologue en serrant les poings.

Arthur ne sut quoi lui répondre alors que le Pokémon fixait à présent Lottis d'un air sombre, comme s'il la mettait au défi de s'approcher à nouveau de son ami.

Mais Arthur resta silencieux. Lui aussi s'était bien rendu compte de la situation.

Le souvenir suivant se passa une semaine plus tard. Pour cette nouvelle mission, Arthur prit la décision de libérer Nero dans l'espoir de le motiver à rester dans ses rangs en tant que médecin pour la Team Aqua. Il s'empressa au passage de lui fournir une tenue de sbire aux couleurs de son organisation. Le médecin se retrouva du coup contraint de porter un tee-shirt à rayures noires et blanches avec un pantalon bleu et un bandana bleu sur la tête. Il fut ensuite placé dans l'équipe d'Halvard pour partir en mission sur la route 120 qui se trouvait non loin de la ville de Cimetronelle qui était bâtie en haut d'une épaisse jungle au milieu de la végétation.

Bien que le jeune médecin n'avait pas encore accepté de devenir membre de la Team Aqua, il accepta tout de même de suivre l'équipe d'Halvard pour ne pas rester enfermé dans les cachots. Il avait aussi besoin de réfléchir sur son futur choix de rester ou non chez la Team Aqua, car il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que Max lui avait fait en l'abandonnant chez l'ennemi.

Durant la troisième nuit de l'expédition menée dans la jungle, Nero décida finalement de rentrer chez lui et chercha à prendre la fuite dans l'espoir de retrouver la Team Magma. Il décida donc de sortir le plus discrètement possible de sa tente pour se sauver pendant que tout le monde dormait. Puis, il entreprit de s'aventurer dans l'épaisse végétation jusqu'à trouver un chemin qui pourrait le reconduire à Nenucrique.

D'un coup, une douce mélodie attira son attention, c'était le doux son d'une flûte, mélangée avec un tambourin, dont l'air était tout particulièrement entraînant.

Intrigué, Nero décida de suivre la direction d'où venait cette étrange symphonie jusqu'à tomber sur une grande cascade au beau milieu des palmiers, des fougères et des plantes exotiques qui donnaient sur un lac secret. En son centre, une plate-forme en pierre se dressait au milieu des eaux et deux jeunes filles chantaient et dansaient : il s'agissait de Lottis et d'Adriane.

Lottis, qui jouait de l'ocarina, portait une toute nouvelle tenue sur le dos que lui avait offert Arthur. Il s'agissait d'une combinaison de plongée teinte d'un bleu très doux, et qui ressemblait très légèrement à un kimono. Elle épousait les formes de la jeune fille de ses bras jusqu'aux jambes tout en étant ouverte par endroits. Elle portait également une longue cape attachée à ses hanches, rappelant la parure d'une robe. Quant à ses longues manches ouvertes, elles laissaient sa peau dégagée au niveau des épaules et des bras, et se terminaient dans une forme de grande nageoire bleue parée de griffes aux motifs rouges, rappelant les pattes avant du Pokémon kyogre.

À côté, Adriane portait un véritable kimono rouge et or, et chantait et jouait d'un instrument de musique qu'Arthur lui avait acheté : un petit tambourin avec des grelots d'or qu'elle tapait tout en tournoyant sur elle-même pour accompagner sa sœur.

Nero ouvrit grand la bouche en observant les deux sœurs, l'air charmé. Il s'en mit même à rougir tellement il les trouvait jolies.

Mais d'un coup, un élecsprint fit son entrée et se mit à danser dans des cabrioles autour des deux sœurs pour les accompagner. Il était sauvage, mais n'avait visiblement pas peur d'elles.

Nero contempla longuement les deux sœurs qui dansaient sous ses yeux en rythme avec le Pokémon électrique. Après quelques minutes, Lottis remarqua la présence du jeune homme, et lui fit signe de venir pour regarder le spectacle, ou éventuellement de les rejoindre pour danser, ce que Nero accepta très vite. Finalement, il ne retournerait pas chez la Team Magma, car les sœurs venaient de l'envoûter.

La nuit suivante, Lottis s'était endormie paisiblement sous sa tente peu après la tombée de la nuit. Mais depuis qu'elle était partie en mission sur la route 120, le Lieutenant Halvard avait changé les dispositions de ses membres dans les tentes à cause de l'absence de Jack et de Tsuna et de la soudaine arrivée de Nero.

Comme personne n'avait l'autorisation de dormir avec Nero, qui était encore aux yeux de tous un sbire de la Team Magma, Adriane s'était retrouvée à dormir avec Sighrid, et Lottis avec... Hector.

La pauvre Lottis n'était pas très enchantée de devoir dormir avec lui, mais Hector refusait catégoriquement de dormir avec Sighrid, car elle émettait d'après ses dires des ondes négatives qui étaient mauvaises pour son aura de balignon.

Durant son sommeil, Lottis fut brutalement réveillée par le jeune homme qui bougeait à côté d'elle en remuant, et en poussant des cris de balignon. Ses six balignons dormaient d'ailleurs partout autour d'eux dans la tente en ronflant.

 _-Fais moins de bruit s'teuplaît..._

Ronchonna Lottis en l'entendant hoqueter des _''bali bali bali''_ dans son sommeil.

 _-Mmm... Pardon Jack..._

Marmonna le garçon d'un air endormi tout en se tournant vers Lottis pour aller se coller contre elle en dépit qu'ils fussent dans deux sacs de couchage différents.

 _-Hector... T'abuses..._

Grommela Lottis, car Hector était en train de s'étaler et de grimper sur elle pour dormir. Le jeune homme semblait chercher une chaleur humaine, car visiblement il était pris dans un mauvais rêve.

Après avoir poussé à nouveau quelques cris de balignon et appelé Jack, Lottis capitula et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule pour le laisser dormir contre elle. Elle se mit alors à lui chantonner la berceuse qu'Arthur lui avait apprise pour essayer de le calmer un peu :

 _-Row row row your boat, gently down the stream..._

Après quelques minutes, le garçon se calma et sembla dormir plus paisiblement en suçant son pouce. Soulagée, Lottis soupira ensuite un grand coup avant d'essayer de se rendormir à son tour. Mais un bruit sourd qui résonnait dehors l'interpella.

 _-Hector... T'as entendu ?_

Sursauta Lottis en levant la tête.

 _-Mmm... C'était quoi ? On aurait dit des crépitements._

Bredouilla Hector qui venait de se réveiller aussi et qui avait effectivement entendu du bruit.

 _-C'est peut-être le monstre mangeur de sbires, celui avec des grands pieds poilus dont Porcius nous avait parlé. Tu devrais aller voir._

Murmura Lottis au garçon. Elle en devenait blanche comme un linge.

 _-Pourquoi moi ? Tu sais que j'ai peur des monstres. Surtout ceux avec des grands pieds poilus._

S'offusqua Hector en relevant sa couverture sur lui, et ça derrière une expression horrifiée.

 _-Tu es un balignon, non ? Alors, va me protéger._

Rétorqua Lottis.

 _-Non, toi, vas-y. Tu es adorable, douce et gentille... Il te mangera en premier et il n'aura plus suffisamment faim pour venir me chercher ensuite._

Répliqua le jeune homme avec évidence, sous le regard effaré de la jeune archéologue.

 _-… Quoi ?!_

 _-En plus, je suis tout nu._

Ajouta-t-il en levant son nez.

 _-Argument imparable. Je ne veux pas voir ça, tu as gagné._

Grommela-t-elle en se levant et en attrapant le premier pantalon qu'elle put trouver par terre.

.

 **Chapitre 150 : La Chaussette de l'espoir.**

Quand Lottis ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa tente, elle découvrit dans un regard enchanté que l'élecsprint sauvage était là, positionnée devant sa tente. Le Pokémon canin était assis à deux mètres d'elle et remuait doucement la queue tout en lui adressant un regard pétillant. Visiblement, elle attendait Lottis pour qu'elle lui joue de la musique.

 _-Ho, tu es là !_

S'enjoua Lottis de bonheur en voyantlapetite élecsprint qui patientait devant sa tente.

Le Pokémon jappa positivement puispartit au galop vers la jungle. Lottis voulut la pourchasser, mais son pantalon était visiblement trop grand pour elle et lui tomba sur les pieds. Dans son élan, Lottis se cassa lamentablement la figure et s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe.

 _-Lottis. C'est mon pantalon, ça._

Dit alors Hector dans son dos. Le jeune homme venait de se sortir de son sac de couchage et visiblement, il avait mentit à la jeune fille au sujet de sa tenue vestimentaire, car il portait un pantalon de pyjama sur lui.

À côté, Porcius fut alerté par les bruits que Lottis et Hector faisaient et entreprit d'ouvrir sa tente. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil sur la jeune fillequi était encore dans l'herbe en culotte. Hector quant à lui, se tenait près d'elle et lui tendait un nouveau pantalon pour qu'elle l'échange avec le sien.

Porcius fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la scène et remonta discrètement la fermeture de sa tente pour se cacher. Il avait l'intention d'écouter la discussion de ses deux collègues :

 _-Désolée Hector, j'ai confondu ton pantalon avec le mien._

S'excusa Lottis.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'arrive souvent avec Jack comme nos habits sont tous identiques. Tu sais, on a carrément mélangé nos chaussettes une fois._

Ria Hector. Mais son expression joyeuse vira aussitôt après en un regard abattu en se souvenant que son vieux copain n'était plus là.

Lottis, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite jetait des regards intéressés vers la jungle où l'élecsprint avait disparu, et lui répondit tout en changeant de sujet :

 _-Tu sais... J'ai revu l'élecsprint. Elle vient d'elle-même me chercher à présent._

Dit Lottis d'une voix attendrie.

 _-C'était le fantôme jaune ?_

Questionna Hector en se changeant pour enfiler un autre pantalon.

 _-Oui, ça fait un moment qu'elle nous suit, et depuis qu'on est sur la route 120, elle est devenue beaucoup moins timide. Je joue de l'ocarina le soir et elle vient me voir pour que je m'occupe d'elle. Je vais pouvoir lui demander de devenir mon Pokémon et avec un peu de chance, elle acceptera !_

Dit Lottis qui semblait rayonnante de bonheur à l'idée d'avoir un élecsprint.

 _-Ça serait vraiment génial que tu puisses l'attraper !_

Acquiesça Hector.

 _-Oui, je l'aime déjà cette petite élecsprint. Et Arthur sera si fier de moi si j'arrive à apprivoiser et attraper le fantôme jaune ! Je vais pouvoir l'aider dans ses projets._

S'enjoua Lottis en se levant avec un pantalon qui était enfin à sa taille. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hector en lui adressant un regard enthousiaste.

 _-C'est décidé, je vais lui demander de devenir mon Pokémon cette nuit._

Dit-elle en se redirigeant vers l'intérieur de la tente pour aller récupérer sa sacoche qui contenait ses pokéballs vides et son ocarina. Hector suivit de près la jeune filleet s'habilla à son tour afin de la suivre pour pouvoir assister à la capture.

À côté, Porcius qui avait tout entendu émit une expression agacée tout en plissant l'ailette de son nez :

 _-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire, petite peste. Je ne te laisserais pas aider Arthur à réaliser le grand œuvre… Je ne vous laisserais pas commettre une telle folie._

Marmonna Porcius, avant d'attraper ses affaires et de sortir de sa tente pour les suivre discrètement à travers la jungle. Il devait trouver une idée pour empêcher Lottis d'attrapercetteélecsprint.

Peu après, Lottis et Hector s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la jungle à la recherche du pokémon canidé, passant du coup entre de nombreux palmiers, des bananiers ainsi que de très hautes fougères.

 _-Tu sais Hector, je crois que je vais l'appeler Chaussette !_

Dit Lottis en repoussant des longues feuilles vertes qui lui bloquaient le passage tout en attrapant le poignet d'Hector afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas de vue dans la jungle.

 _-Chaussette ? Pourquoi un tel nom ?_

Questionna le jeune homme qui faisait attention de ne pas écraser de rares variétés d'orchidées violettes qui poussaient au sol.

 _-Parce que l'espèce de casque qu'elle porte sur la tête, on dirait une grosse chaussette jaune !_

Répondit Lottis d'un air évident tout en souriant.

Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, Lottis retrouva sans soucis la plate-forme de pierre au milieu du lac secret sur lequel elle avait dansé avec sa sœur les jours précédents.

 _-Je vais attirer Chaussette par ici._

Expliqua Lottis avant de retirer ses chaussures pour pouvoir aller dans l'eau. Elle traversa ensuite les eaux bleues et calmes de la cascade et se hissa sur la grande dalle de pierre avec sa sacoche sous le bras. Une fois installée, la jeune archéologue sortit son ocarina sous l'œil attentif d'Hector.

Très vite, elle se mit à jouer une douce mélodie durant de longues minutes sous le ciel étoilé qui brillait de mille feux. Elle joua jusqu'à ce que ses efforts furent récompensés : au bout de dix minutes, l'élecsprint montra le bout de son museau entre deux fougères et rejoignit d'un bond Lottis qui dansait et jouait encore sa chanson sur la plate-forme de pierre.

Toutes deux dansèrent ensuite ensemble durant un petit moment devant Hector qui restait silencieusement en retrait sur la rive. Lottis tournoyait sur elle-même et souriait à l'élecsprint qui sautillait et faisait des cabrioles à ses pieds. Quand la mélodie fut achevée, Lottis se positionna devant le Pokémon canin et s'agenouilla devant. Elle ouvrit alors sa sacoche et lui présenta une pokéball bleue et blanche qu'Arthur lui avait donnée.

 _-Est-ce que tu voudrais te joindre à moi ? J'aimerais que tu deviennes mon Pokémon._

Murmura Lottis d'une voix douce en regardant l'élecsprint dans les yeux.

La petite élecsprint redressa ses oreilles et adressa un regard enchanté à Lottis, puis elle jappa positivement tout en remuant la queue. Elleétait d'accord pour se laisser capturer.

Lottis lui sourit dans une expression rayonnante et tendit la pokéball vers elle, mais avant qu'elle n'est pue la capturer, une autre pokéball de couleur jaune et noire la devança à la dernière seconde et le Pokémon disparu subitement à l'intérieur dans une lumière rouge agressive.

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et dévastés en voyant cette pokéball surgir de nulle part et ouvrit grand la bouche tout en resserrant ses doigts sur sa propre pokéball.

 _-Q… Quoi ?!_

S'écria Lottis en voyant la pokéball valider la capture à ses pieds. Visiblement, Chaussette avait cru que la pokéball jaune appartenait à Lottis.

Derrière, Hector qui avait assisté à la scène fronça des sourcils et s'avança vers Lottis, l'air perdu.

 _-Elle est à qui cette pokéball ?!_

Demanda-t-il en s'aventurant dans l'eau pour rejoindre Lottis. Seulement, des éclats de rire les interpellèrent. C'était Porcius qui venait de sortir de la végétation derrière laquelle il s'était caché.

 _-Hahaha, vous tirez une de ces tronches !_

Ria joyeusement Porcius en se dirigeant vers la plate-forme de pierre afin d'aller récupérer sa capture.

 _-Et ça te fait rire ?!_

Déclara Hector qui lui adressa un regard particulièrement courroucé tout en rejoignant Lottis sur la grande scène de pierre.

Lottis voulut lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, lui crier dessus, l'insulter de tous les noms, voir même lui en coller une, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire fut de laisser éclater son chagrin et de fondre en larmes devant la pokéball. Porcius venait de lui prendre son élecsprint.

 _-Ne le prenez pas comme ça, j'ai été plus rapide, c'est tout._

Se défendit Porcius dans un sourire narquois.

Hector s'interposa devant le jeune homme en lui adressant un regard noir :

 _-Lottis s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour l'apprivoiser, elle était sur le point de la capturer. C'est immonde ce que tu viens de faire !_

Déclara-t-il.

 _-En attendant…_

Fit Porcius qui se pencha pour ramasser la pokéball jaune qui était encore par terre.

 _-L'élecsprint est à moi à présent._

Ajouta-t-il en agitant la petite balle sous le nez d'Hector.

Porcius fit ensuite demi-tour et repartit dans la direction d'où il venait afin de pouvoir rejoindre le campement.

Hector l'observa disparaître dans la végétation en le toisant d'un regard mauvais avant de détourner son attention sur Lottis qui pleurait encore. Son expression dure changea alors pour une moue attristée. La jeune fille était à présent inconsolable, car elle s'était prise d'affection pour cet élecsprint qui ne deviendrait finalement jamais son Pokémon.

Il s'avança alors vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Lottis. Mon oncle va aller mettre du poil à gratter et des spores paralysantes dans son sac de couchage._

Assura Hector en lui frottant le dos d'un air compatissant.

De retour dans le présent, tous les sbires devant Lottis semblaient hallucinés et dégoûtés par le comportement indécent de Porcius.

 _-Il a vraiment fait ça ?! Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit le lendemain matin ?!_

S'écria Marco en resserrant ses poings.

 _-Oui Marco a raison, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa ce qu'il a fait, il aurait dû recevoir une bonne correction pour son comportement !_

Admit Nero en arborant une expression agacée.

 _-Ho, mais il en a eu une ! Mon oncle a mis tout un tas de spores de toutes sortes dans sa tente, et même des champignons !_

Assura Hector.

 _-Nan, mais je veux dire, vous auriez dû le dire à Arthur !_

Se rectifia Nero d'une voix sèche.

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon ? Chaussette était à présent à lui, je n'aurais donc pas pu la récupérer…_

Soupira Lottis d'un regard défaitiste.

 _-Et du coup, il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?_

Questionna Marco.

Lottis émit une moue un peu ennuyée avant de lui répondre :

 _-Eh bien ensuite, nous avons prévenu Arthur de la capture de Chaussette. Seulement, Porcius s'est débrouillé pour que Chaussette ne trouve pas la météorite que l'on cherchait lors des missions. Il l'avait secrètement dressée pour nous mener sur de fausses pistes, ainsi, nous avons passé environ une année entière à chercher bêtement dans de mauvais endroits durant différentes expéditions. Du coup, je me suis entre-temps rapprochée de Nero qui m'a enseigné la médecine, et en échange, je lui ai enseigné tout ce que j'avais appris pour l'aider à devenir archéologue._

Relata Lottis en échangeant un regard doux avec Nero. C'était à cette époque qu'ils étaient tous les deux devenus un couple, seulement, leur relation semblait au final être plus amicale qu'autre chose étant donné que Lottis était plus proche d'Arthur, et que le jeune médecin, lui, était trop plongé dans son travail pour donner à Lottis l'affection qu'elle recherchait.

Ensuite, Lottis prit un air plus grave avant de leur raconter la suite :

 _-Je vais à présent pouvoir entamer la dernière partie de mon histoire. Celle où Porcius a disparu. C'est arrivé ce fameux jour où la Team Magma nous avait tendu une embuscade pour s'emparer de la météorite… Car après un an de recherches, nous avions enfin pu mettre la main dessus, mais c'est aussi le jour où Hector a perdu la vue._

Expliqua Lottis.

Dans son nouveau et dernier souvenir, Lottis se trouvait au site météore avec son habituelle équipe d'archéologues. C'était le matin et elle venait à peine de se lever. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était isolée en hauteur sur des rochers et avait pris son pokématos afin de téléphoner à Arthur.

 _\- « Bonjour, Lottis, tu es plus matinal que d'habitude. »_

Dit le Leader en décrochant et en bâillant.

 _-Oui, Hector m'a encore donné des coups de pieds dans son sommeil. En plus, ses balignons ronflent la nuit._

Soupira Lottis d'un air accablé. Malgré tout, elle avait d'elle-même fait le choix de continuer à partager sa tente avec lui. Car Hector était devenu un ami cher à son cœur suite à leurs mésaventures dans la jungle, au point de passer plus de temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec les autres sbires de son équipe. Au final, elle ne pouvait plus le laisser seul la nuit à cause de l'absence de Jack qui lui faisait faire des cauchemars, l'incitant à la réclamer la nuit pour dormir avec elle. Cette situation supplémentaire mettait un peu plus à mal la relation fragile qu'entretenaient Lottis et Nero.

 _-Ho, mais… Je ne te dérange pas j'espère… ?_

Ajouta-t-elle maladroitement, réalisant qu'il était vraiment très tôt.

 _\- « Non, et puis, j'ai à t'causer… Je sais qu'tu tiens vraiment à trouver c'météorite ma Lottis, et j'suis touché d'voir que tu t'donnes à fond pour m'aider dans l'projet AZOTH… Mais… »_

Commença Arthur.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Arthur, je te l'avais promis, on va la trouver. Je garde espoir !_

Assura Lottis.

 _\- « Lottis… Il va falloir s'rendre à l'évidence, c'météorite n'est plus sur le site. Quelqu'un l'a probablement d'jà ramassé d'puis bien longtemps. En plus, l'élecsprint de Porcius ne l'a jamais trouvé. Si l'météorite avait été là, elle l'aurait tout d'suite trouvée avec son flair. »_

Dit Arthur d'une voix attristée.

 _-Mais… Et pour ta gemme AZOTH ? Et tous tes projets pour la protection des océans ? Tu rêvais de créer cette Gemme pour redonner une nouvelle vie à toute la faune marine ! Sans elle et sans Kyogre, la barrière de corail près d'Atlanopolis va mourir. Il y en a déjà une grande partie qui a été détruite par le braconnage et le tourisme de ces derniers mois…_

Bafouilla Lottis d'une voix perdue.

 _\- « Il faut être raisonnable Lottis. Je n'peux pas vous laisser tourner en rond inutilement pendant des semaines sur l'site météore, je vais vous rapatrier au Q.G dans la journée. Et on va réfléchir à un nouveau départ pour notre organisation, mais on va d'voir laisser tomber l'projet AZOTH, nous n'avons plus suffisamment d'bases solides pour créer notr'gemme sans poudre ni météorite. »_

Relata Arthur d'une voix résignée.

Lottis grommela tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser tomber, car elle lui avait fait une promesse, et elle tenait absolument à la tenir. Arthur était tout à ses yeux, et un nouvel échec lui était insupportable. D'autant plus si cela allait pousser le Leader à abandonner son rêve de créer la gemme AZOTH, qui aurait été l'aboutissement de tant d'années d'efforts et de recherches de sa part afin de protéger les océans.

 _\- « Tu sais Lottis, quand tu rentreras, il faudra qu'on cause tous les deux, c'est à propos d'Tanabata, la fête des étoiles. J'avais jamais trouvé l'occasion de t'en parler, mais c'est vraiment important. Il y a une m… »_

Mais Lottis n'écouta pas ce qu'Arthur était en train de lui dire et raccrocha son pokématos d'un air distrait tout en soupirant lourdement.

 _-Non, non, non et non. Je lui avais promis sa météorite, je n'abandonnerais pas !_

Ragea Lottis en se levant et en rangeant son pokématos dans sa poche.

 _-Il l'aura sa gemme AZOTH et le monde dont il rêve, je ne baisserais pas les bras._

Dit-elle d'un air décidé.

Lottis, qui se tenait toujours en hauteur sur des rochers escarpés jeta un regard plus bas, dans une zone verdoyante située vers une entrée de la grotte. Elle observa le paysage d'un air pensif quelques instants, elle se sentait triste et impuissante devant les rêves d'Arthur qui se brisaient.

D'un coup, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle et tourna la tête : l'élecsprint était là. Visiblement, Porcius avait oublié de la rentrer dans sa pokéball avant d'aller se coucher, et elle avait passé la nuit dehors. En fait, Porcius était un maître très négligent qui n'avait jamais pris soin de ses Pokémon, raison pour laquelle il ne lui restait plus que son élecsprint.

 _-Ma pauvre… Tu as passé la nuit dehors ?_

Fit Lottis d'une voix triste en caressant la tête du Pokémon canin.

 _-Je vais te donner à manger. J'imagine que l'autre crétin a dû aussi oublier de te nourrir hier soir…_

Soupira Lottis.

D'un coup, des étincelles piquèrent les doigts de Lottis alors qu'elle lui lissait le poil du museau. Quelque chose semblait avoir réveillé le talent statik de l'élecsprint.

Lottis retira sa main pour secouer tout doucement ses doigts engourdis par l'électricité,et adressa un regard confus à l'élecsprint.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Bafouilla Lottis.

Mais le Pokémon semblait comme attiré par quelque chose, tel un aimant. Elle s'avança sur un sentier à sa droite, et prit un petit chemin qui descendait vers un important regroupement de plantes grasses, d'arbres, de buissons épineux, d'herbes hautes et sèches, et de nombreuses roches envahies par du lierre ainsi que de la mousse.

Intriguée, Lottis décida de la suivre et jeta un regard prudent en arrière. Mais visiblement, Porcius dormait encore dans sa tente.

 _-Tu sais, c'est plein de mauvaises herbes et d'orties par ici… Il y a sûrement des ronces aussi, tu pourrais te blesser._

Dit Lottis qui essayait difficilement de suivre l'élecsprint à travers l'épaisse végétation.

D'un coup, elle se retrouva devant un imposant rocher ovaleet lisse qui était envahi par une couche de lierre, d'herbes hautes et de mousses vertes et touffues. Son équipe n'avait pas l'habitude de venir chercher par ici, car les lieux étaient situés à l'écart des grottes du site météore. De plus, la flore sèche et hostile avait absolument tout envahi, rendant les expéditions sur cette zone plus difficile, voire impossible.

Lottis eut énormément de mal à l'atteindre et dût demander à son Piou-Piou de nettoyer la zone à coup d'attaque coupe et de lance-flamme. Le Pokémon gallinacé avait d'ailleurs depuis évolué en brasegali pour la grande fierté de sa maîtresse.

Après quelques efforts, Piou-Piou parvintà dégager l'immense caillou qui était aussi gros qu'un ronflex.

 _-C'est ça que tu cherchais ?_

Demanda Lottis à l'élecsprint en détaillant l'incroyable pierre qui ressemblait à un vieux monument.

Alors qu'elle inspectait ce curieux édifice, des gravures et des vieux dessins qui se trouvaient le long de la roche attirèrent son attention. La jeune fille fut immédiatement alertée et se pencha dessus en plissant des yeux.

 _-Mais… Ce sont de vieilles écritures antiques, on dirait du zarbi. Elles ont au moins 5 000 ans... Peut-être plus._

Bafouilla-t-elle d'un air réellement surpris.

Lottis se mit à les déchiffrer rapidement et prit des notes sur un calepin pendant que Piou-Piou et l'élecsprint se tenaient près d'elle.

 _-Ils disent : ''En cas de nouvelle Armageddon, veuillez briser le coffre et donner la météorite à Rayquaza''._

Lut Lottis avec beaucoup d'attention.

 _-C'est ça ! C'est une telle pierre qu'Arthur recherchait pour le projet AZOTH. C'est une roche qui dégagerait une énergie si grande qu'il pourrait la transmuter en une Gemme AZOTH._

S'écria Lottis qui semblait folle de joie devant cette trouvaille inespérée.

Elle se tourna alors vers son Piou-Piou et l'élecsprint.

 _-Vite, allons prévenir l'équipe ! Le météorite est là-dessous !_

Fit-elle dans un sourire éclatant. Lottis était bien décidée à récupérer cette météorite pour le projet AZOTH, et tempi pour la prochaine Armageddon.

Très vite, Lottis put parvenir à réunir toute la Team Aqua qui se retrouva devant l'imposante pierre. Sans plus attendre, ils la soulevèrent avec l'aide de leurs Pokémon et de la technique force. Et c'est avec la plus grande joie qu'ils y trouvèrent la météorite tant désirée et recherchée. Le petit trésor en question se trouvait enterré juste en dessous et avait été soigneusement placé dans un délicat coffre en pierre.

Lottis eut le privilège d'ouvrir le coffre et arbora un immense sourire en découvrant le précieux objet cosmique : il reflétait le ciel comme un miroir avec une pureté époustouflante, et tout son alliage était parcouru de figures de Widmanstätten qui zébrait la météorite de lignes fines et géométriques.

 _-Elle est magnifique, c'est une pallasite… C'est un mélange de fer et de nickel pur, c'est exactement la pierre qu'il nous fallait._

Dit Lottis à ses compagnons d'une voix émue.

 _-Elle est là ! C'est vraiment elle !_

S'écria Halvard qui se réjouissait de la situation. Son équipe ne rentrerait pas bredouille au Q.G ce soir et Arthur allait très probablement récompenser tout le monde pour leurs efforts.

 _-Vite les garçons, mettez-la en lieu sûr ! On ne peut se permettre de la perdre !_

Ordonna ensuite le Lieutenant en faisant signe aux garçons.

Agacé de voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant pour avoir tenté d'éloigner la Team Aqua de ce petit trésor, Porcius s'empressa de se désigner pour récupérer la météorite. Le Lieutenant Halvard la lui confia alors aussitôt et le jeune homme glissa la précieuse roche dans sa sacoche.

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne idée. Porcius ne prend jamais soin de ses affaires !_

S'imposa Lottis qui ne souhaitait pas laisser son collègue tout gâcher, car la météorite était beaucoup trop importante pour prendre le moindre risque avec lui, et Porcius était la personne du campement en qui Lottis avait le moins confiance.

Le Lieutenant émit une moue dubitative avant de lui répondre :

 _-Très bien Lottis. Tu resteras avec Porcius. Vous surveillerez la météorite ensemble._

Ordonna-t-il.


	31. Chap 151 à 153 - Usurpateur

**Chapitre 151 : La traîtrise de Porcius.**

 _-Je te préviens Porcius, t'as pas intérêt à déconner avec la météorite. Arthur en a vraiment besoin, si jamais elle disparaît, je ne te le pardonnerais pas._

Déclara Lottis qui marchait à côté de Porcius. Mais le jeune homme lui adressa en simple réponse un regard sournois avec un sourire en coin.

Tous deux marchaient sur un petit chemin de terre et se rendaient au campement de la Team Aqua en compagnie du reste de l'équipe d'archéologie. Ils avaient hâte de prévenir Arthur afin de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Une fois arrivé à bon port et après avoir appelé le Leader, tout le monde se préparait maintenant pour lever le camp avec l'intention de repartir pour Poivressel. Ainsi, ils retrouveraient là-bas le reste de leur organisation et l'AzurVictoria qui les attendaient. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas aussi facilement qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, car la Team Magma rôdait dans les parages...

 _-Mon Commandant ! Mon Commandant ! La Team Aqua a mis la main sur la météorite, ils se dirigent vers leur campement !_

S'écria un sbire de la Team Magma qui arrivait précipitamment vers Harlan afin de le prévenir, il avait une carrure très forte et ressemblait à un monsieur muscle avec un bronzage raté qui lui donnait l'allure d'une carotte. Il possédait également un grahyena qui le suivait de près.

Leur Commandant, qui accompagnait un petit groupe qui patrouillait non loin du campement de la Team Aqua, se tourna vers lui en l'entendant arriver.

 _-Ils ont la météorite ? Tu en es vraiment sûr Eddy ?_

Questionna Harlan d'une voix grave.

 _-Oui mon Commandant._

Acquiesça-t-il.

Harlan s'adressa alors à ses sbires :

 _-Brody, Bobby, Charly, Eddy, Nicoly, venez avec moi, on va passer par-derrière pour les attaquer par surprise. Les autres sbires, dirigez-vous vers le sud et bloquez la route qui mène vers Autequia afin qu'ils ne puissent pas passer !_

Ordonna Harlan.

 _-Mais moi c'est Nicolas, mon Commandant. Pas Nicoly._

Intervint un des sbires d'une voix accablée.

 _-Ferme-la, c'est moi l'Admin. Maintenant ça sera Nicoly, car tu casses ma chaîne._

Râla Harlan d'un ton méprisant avant de partir devant, très vite suivi par les cinq sbires.

Une fois le campement de la Team Aqua atteint, la petite troupe ne put que constater qu'ils se trouvaient en nombre inférieur, et qu'il serait délicat pour eux de récupérer la précieuse météorite sans un plan de secours.

 _-Mon commandant, ils sont plus nombreux que nous. Nous n'arriverons jamais à les coincer !_

Geint Eddy d'un air catastrophé.

 _-Il y a toujours une solution, mon petit Eddy. On va sacrifier le plus petit et le plus faible d'entre nous pour faire diversion. Pendant ce temps-là, on attaquera par surprise par l'arrière._

Expliqua Harlan avant de se tourner vers un de ces hommes qui semblait plus maigre et chétif que les autres.

 _-Nicoly ! C'est toi qui t'y colles !_

Déclara Harlan dans un regard vide d'empathie.

 _-Mais… Mon Commandant !_

S'indigna Nicolas en ouvrant grand la bouche.

 _-C'est la dure loi du mécanisme naturel de régulation, mon pauvre Nicoly. Les plus faibles passent toujours en premier dans ces cas-là. C'est comme ça._

Répondit Harlan dans un grand sourire tout en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Nicolas dut alors se résoudre à aller affronter seul la Team Aqua à l'entrée du campement, pendant que ses collègues partaient discrètement vers l'arrière à l'abri des regards pour une attaque-surprise.

Dans la précipitation en remarquant le sbire de la Team Magma, le Lieutenant Halvard se tourna vers Lottis et Porcius :

 _-Vous deux, dépêchez-vous de partir par l'arrière du campement avant que leurs renforts n'arrivent, ils penseront sûrement que la météorite est restée en sécurité dans nos affaires dans les pick-up, profitez-en pour prendre de l'avance et ne vous arrêtez pas. Partez directement vers Poivressel._

Ordonna le Lieutenant qui fonçait tête baissée dans le piège d'Harlan.

Lottis et Porcius acquiescèrent et partirent devant en prenant soin de passer par un chemin escarpé et particulièrement broussailleux. Ils étaient suivis de près par Piou-Piou et l'élecsprint qui s'empressèrent de les rejoindre en courant derrière eux. Malheureusement, Harlan se tenait déjà prêt pour son embuscade et fit signe à ses hommes.

 _-Bobby, Brody, passez à l'attaque sur le campement ! Charly, Eddy et moi on va coincer les deux qui se sauvent par-derrière, ils ont sûrement la météorite avec eux !_

Fit Harlan.

Les sbires de la Team Magma exécutèrent les ordres en envoyant leurs Pokémon à l'attaque, tandis que deux sbires suivirent Harlan pour contourner le campement de la Team Aqua avec l'intention de pourchasser Lottis et Porcius.

 _-Une chance pour nous, leur Commandant Sarah est avec une autre équipe de la Team Aqua. On les tient !_

Déclara Harlan dans un sourire satisfait. Car il savait que la Team Aqua était une proie facile sans un Admin pour les protéger. Il appela alors son grahyena et son démolosse et fut vite imité par ses deux hommes qui envoyèrent à leur tour une meute de six grahyenas.

Devant, Lottis et Porcius avaient bien remarqué qu'ils étaient poursuivis et couraient à en perdre haleine. Bien qu'ils se frayaient un passage dans la cambrousse épaisse sur les flancs du site météore, la meute de grahyenas de la Team Magma se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Car les Pokémon canidés étaient bien plus agiles et rapides qu'eux et parvenaient à galoper aisément entre les feuillages des buissons.

 _-Ils vont nous rattraper… Je n'aime pas ça…_

Marmonna Lottis en jetant un regard en arrière. Elle entendait les grahyena et le démolosse d'Harlan grogner non loin d'eux dans les hautes herbes.

Inquiète par l'idée que son Piou-Piou se fasse dévorer vivant par une horde de grahyenas en furie, Lottis entreprit de le rentrer en catastrophe dans sa pokéball avant de se tourner vers son collègue :

 _-Porcius, ils se rapprochent trop rapidement, ils vont nous rattraper. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!_

S'écria Lottis alors qu'ils escaladaient à présent un amas rocheux dans l'espoir de se retrouver en hauteur pour se mettre à l'abri.

 _-Tu n'as qu'à les retenir._

Déclara Porcius en poussant agressivement Lottis afin qu'elle tombe et reste en arrière.

La jeune archéologue tomba douloureusement au sol et leva un regard rempli d'incompréhensions vers son collègue qui venait carrément de la sacrifier pour pouvoir se sauver.

 _-Porcius !_

Cria Lottis d'une voix nouée alors qu'il se hissait en hauteur afin de pouvoir se sauver vers des rochers plus loin.

Elle entreprit de remonter sur les roches pour essayer de le rejoindre, mais la puissante mâchoire d'un grahyena se referma violemment sur sa jambe, la laissant gémir de douleur.

 _-Ha !_

Cria Lottis en regardant sa jambe : le grahyena d'Harlan la tenait dans sa gueule et tira un grand coup dessus pour la faire tomber à nouveau au sol alors que les six autres grahyenas le rejoignaient pour se jeter sur elle.

Lottis voulut se débattre, mais un des grahyena la chopa avec force au bras et un autre plaqua ses pattes sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se relever. Elle tenta maladroitement de leur donner des coups pour se défendre, mais les crocs des grahyenas se refermaient sur sa chair. À ce moment-là, Lottis sentit une peur terrible l'envahir, elle se demandait s'ils allaient la dévorer et des larmes montèrent à ses yeux alors qu'elle était à présent paralysée par l'angoisse. Mais d'un coup, un puissant arc électrique jaune apparut dans l'air et électrocuta avec force tous les grahyenas autour.

 _-OUARF !_

Grogna l'élecsprint qui venait de surgir.

Porcius s'était sauvé comme un lâche, mais son élecsprint était resté en arrière pour la protéger.

Les grahyenas se relevèrent alors et se jetèrent sur l'élecsprint pour la mordre à son tour. En dépit des attaques électriques qu'elle leur adressait, le combat était bien évidemment inégal, et la meute de la Team Magma reprit très rapidement l'avantage.

 _-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Porcius soit parti en te laissant derrière !_

Hurla Lottis en se relevant. Elle était en train d'assister à un véritable massacre, car l'élecsprint était pris sous les crocs de ses adversaires et n'arrivait plus à se défendre.

En sachant ses pouvoirs peu efficaces sur des Pokémon non sauvages et non réceptifs comme c'était le cas en ce moment, la jeune fille ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de se ruer sur l'élecsprint. Sans réfléchir, elle s'allongea sur elle afin de la protéger, car les grahyenas étaient à présent très énervés et excités par la traque, et ils n'étaient pas près de se calmer.

D'un coup, Harlan arriva avec son démolosse, et sembla partagé entre plusieurs sentiments en voyant que sa horde de Pokémon avait réussi à capturer un des sbires de la Team Aqua. Ses deux sbires, eux, étaient restés en arrière afin de barrer le chemin à des membres de la Team Aqua qui tenteraient de venir en aide à Lottis et Porcius.

 _-Rends-toi, jeune fille ! Donne-nous la météorite, tu es piégée !_

Ordonna Harlan avec prestance.

Lottis ne répondit pas, car elle et l'élecsprint étaient trop occupés à se protéger des crocs déchaînés de leurs ennemis qui leur tailladaient la peau.

 _-Grahyenas, ça suffit !_

Tenta Harlan en se rendant compte que Lottis saignait, et que les Pokémon étaient trop énervés. Malheureusement, les canidés n'obéissaient plus et continuèrent de resserrer leurs crocs sur leurs proies.

 _-GRAHYENAS ! STOP !_  
Réitéra Harlan d'une voix plus dure, sans résultat.

Harlan voulut rappeler son grahyena dans sa pokéball, en espérant que ça calmerait les six autres. Mais d'un coup, un sbire de la Team Aqua arriva à la rescousse et se jeta sauvagement sur Harlan, le faisant tomber au sol : c'était Hector qui était venu en aide à Lottis en la voyant en danger et en sang. Il était si inquiet pour Lottis qu'il avait réussi à duper les deux sbires de la Team Magma qui montaient la garde plus loin. Les deux garçons commencèrent alors à se battre au corps-à-corps et à s'échanger des coups de poing.

Mais Lottis, qui était trop oppressée par la meute de grahyena, ne le vit pas, et commença à laisser sa rage de survivre prendre le dessus.

 _-Ça suffit !_

Grogna Lottis qui restait sur ses positons afin de protéger l'élecsprint. Poussée par une rage profonde et une volonté de protection, la jeune fille sentit une puissante énergie brûlante l'envahir et exploser.

 _-Vous allez dégager !_

Ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux flamboyants. Ses iris étaient devenus incandescents, comme les flammes d'un sulfura et une connexion entre elle et l'élecsprint se créa. D'un coup, tous les grahyenas qui mordaient encore Lottis la lâchèrent en sentant une terrible chaleur envahir leurs gueules. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de reculer, car la seconde suivante, l'élecsprint se mit à décharger une violente attaque électrique brûlante, et des éclairs rougeoyants comme des flammes dansèrent et tournoyèrent autour d'elle en écartant tous les Pokémon canins sur plusieurs mètres dans une onde de choc.

L'attaque fut si forte, que de nombreuses pierres autour d'eux furent même projetées et les plantes aux alentours s'embrasèrent littéralement.

D'un coup, la jeune fille et l'élecsprint se levèrentet firent face à Harlan et sa meute.

Le jeune homme qui se battait encore avec Hector fixa d'un air sidéré les yeux incandescents de la jeune fille et de son Pokémon canin, des flammes semblaient littéralement se dégager de leurs corps. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que ça, car l'instant qui suivit, l'élecsprint ouvrit la gueule et une puissante déflagration s'échappa d'elle, tel un lance-flamme dévastateur.

Lottis mit un certain temps avant de retrouver ses esprits, car durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait plus que du feu dans sa vision. Elle semblait sonnée et déboussolée, mais l'élecsprint l'aida à revenir sur terre.

 _-Ouaf ! Ouaf ! Ouaf !_

Poussa le Pokémon canin.

La jeune filleouvrit les yeux et remarqua que deux sbires de la Team Magma battaient en retraite et emmenaient Harlan avec eux. Il s'était pris de plein fouet l'attaque et semblait très mal en point. La meute de grahyenas quant à elle, les suivirent et ne semblait heureusement pas trop amochée en dépit de l'air bouleversé que les Pokémon prenaient.

Mais les yeux de Lottis se posèrent avec horreur sur une nouvelle personne qui était dans son camp : c'était Hector qui était allongé par terre. Lottis arbora alors une expression dévastée et choquée en constatant qu'elle l'avait grièvement blessé sans le vouloir.

 _-HECTOR !_

Cria Lottis à s'en déchirer la voix en se précipitant sur lui, espérant ne pas l'avoir tué.

 _-Je suis tellement désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu… J'ai jamais voulu ça... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait…_

Pleura-t-elle en le prenant précipitamment dans ses bras. Il était inconscient, mais il semblait toujours en vie, car pour le plus grand soulagement de Lottis, il respirait.

Elle le garda un moment contre elle pour le veiller avant de voir un de ses compagnons arriver en courant vers elle. Il s'agissait de Nero qui était à la base venu pour leur prêter main-forte contre Harlan.

 _-C'est Harlan qui a fait ça ?!_

Cria Nero d'un air horrifié tout en se précipitant vers Hector pour l'ausculter au plus vite.

La gorge de Lottis se noua, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et une terrible honte l'envahit. Car elle n'avait jamais souhaité lui faire du mal.

 _-Ses yeux… Ils ont été brûlés… Comment ça a pu arriver !_

S'écria Nero qui examinait les pupilles du garçon aux cheveux platine.

 _-Lottis, je vais l'emmener au plus vite à l'hôpital de Lavandia pour qu'il soit vu par des connaisseurs. Car il pourrait bien en perdre la vue._

Déclara Nero d'un air catastrophé en constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas soigner ce genre de blessure lui-même en dépit de ses compétences pointues en médecine.

Lottis sentit une culpabilité immense l'envahir en attrapant la main d'Hector qui était toujours inconscient. _« Ne t'en fais pas… On pourra te guérir quand on aura créé la gemme AZOTH »_ pensa Lottis douloureusement tout en se mordant les lèvres. Mais elle se rappela avec horreur que c'était Porcius qui avait toujours la météorite avec lui, et qu'en plus, il venait de la jeter en pâture aux grahyenas d'Harlan. Une rage folle lui sauta à la gorge et elle entreprit de se lever.

 _-Tu vas où ?_

Demanda Nero en voyant que Lottis était en train de s'éloigner vers l'amas rocheux par lequel Porcius s'était sauvé un peu plus tôt.

 _-Je vais aux toilettes._

Grinça Lottis de rage. Elle comptait retrouver Porcius pour lui reprendre la météorite.

De retour dans le présent, Hector semblait touché par le récit de Lottis et venait de comprendre comment il avait perdu la vue. Son dernier souvenir avait été de la voir employer un lance-flamme vers lui avec Chaussette, mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès à cause de ses pouvoirs. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était mis à la détester à ce point alors qu'elle était son amie.

 _-Et tu es partie…_

S'attrista Hector.

 _-Je voulais récupérer cette météorite, mais plus seulement pour Arthur, je voulais aussi te soigner avec le projet AZOTH._

Répondit Lottis qui s'était mise à pleurer.

 _-Je t'ai appelé, et réclamé pendant des semaines. J'aurais préféré que tu restes à l'hôpital avec moi plutôt que tu partes chercher cette météorite pour me soigner._

Continua Hector d'une voix nouée.

 _-J'avais trop honte pour revenir… Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais tout gâché, mes chances de te soigner, et de réaliser l'œuvre d'Arthur… Je ne pouvais plus vous regarder en face._

Continua Lottis en posant les paumes de ses mains devant son visage.

De retour dans le souvenir, Porcius avait couru pour échapper à la Team Magma avec la météorite sous le bras, ayant laissé derrière lui Lottis et Chaussette à leurs sorts. Le démolosse et le grahyena d'Harlan allaient très probablement la dévorer sur place elle et l'élecsprint, mais ce n'était pas grave, pensa-t-il, personne n'irait le blâmer pour avoir essayé de sauver sa peau. Et puis, il devait de toute façon quitter la Team Aqua à présent puisqu'Arthur ne pouvait plus continuer le projet AZOTH sans ses affaires, sans sa poudre ni la météorite.

Il sortit alors un pokématos pendant qu'il marchait avec l'intention d'appeler sa complice pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle :

 _-Oui Miss, c'est Porcius. J'ai eu quelques soucis, et la Team Aqua a mis la main sur la météorite. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je l'ai récupéré et je vais pouvoir te rejoindre à Pacifiville._

Déclara le jeune homme en raccrochant.

Seulement sur son chemin, il se retrouva devant un gigantesque précipice qui menait droit à une chute terrible sur des roches pointues. Un grand vide de plusieurs mètres s'offrait à lui avec une vue sur tout le site. Il était arrivé dans un cul-de-sac en haut de la montagne du site météore et il n'avait à présent plus d'autre choix que de faire demi-tour. Porcius jeta tout de même un regard en arrière, il espérait que la Team Magma ne l'avait pas suivi. Mais il semblait que non.

L'homme soupira de soulagement et installa soigneusement la météorite dans sa sacoche avant de chercher un passage où il pourrait passer afin de se sauver au plus vite.

Il trouva un petit passage sur le côté entre quelques buissons mal taillés, le chemin allait le mener vers le bas de la montagne. Il s'empressa de partir pour l'emprunter, mais il se stoppa net devant Lottis qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, Chaussette à côté d'elle, montrant les crocs.

La jeune fille et le Pokémon étaient en sang et lancèrent un regard fou furieux sur l'homme qui les avait abandonnés.

 _-L... Lottis, tu as pu t'en sortir ?_

Fit Porcius d'un air réellement embêté.

La jeune fille se lécha les lèvres tout en continuant de le fixer d'un air fou, elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

 _-Tu n'es qu'un lâche._

Dit Lottis.

Porcius n'y répondit rien, mais toisa Lottis de son éternel sourire de tête à claques.

 _-Tu as abandonné ton Pokémon derrière toi. Tu l'as laissée sous les crocs des Pokémon de la Team Magma. Et tu m'as aussi laissé derrière toi._

 _S'exclama_ Lottis alors que Chaussette grognait d'un air sourd derrière elle.

Porcius souriait d'un air idiot et désolé, mais Lottis était vraiment très remontée après lui.

 _\- J'dois dire que tu t'es bien foutu de moi pendant ces dernières années. Avec tous les coups plus tordus les uns que les autres que tu m'as tendu. Là tu vois, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te refaire le portrait._

Déclara Lottis en grinçant des dents.

Porcius se mit alors à rire d'un air moqueur devant ces paroles.

 _-Me refaire le portrait ? Regarde-toi, t'es faible, t'es même pas capable de te défendre et tu voudrais donner une leçon à quelqu'un comme moi qui fait bien le double de ton poids ?_

Railla Porcius avec évidence, mais Lottis continua de le fixer d'un air mauvais.

 _-Rends-moi la météorite et donne-moi l'élecsprint. Ensuite, va-t'en. Et ne repointe plus jamais ton nez dans l'organisation d'Arthur._

Imposa Lottis d'une voix sourde.

Porcius ria doucement en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _-Ma pauvre, tu crois toujours qu'Arthur t'aime après tout ce temps ? Ce mec n'aime personne. Toute votre organisation n'est qu'un ramassis de crétins qui boit avidement ses paroles sans savoir quel genre de malade vous suivez._

 _-Je t'interdis d'insulter mon Leader devant moi !_

Hurla Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux haineux.

 _-Arthur fait semblant de t'aimer, comme il fait semblant d'aimer chaque membre de son équipage. C'est comme ça bichette, t'y peux rien. Tu crois sincèrement que tu auras une place dans le monde dont il rêve ? Ce ne sont que des foutaises. Tu te trompes de méchant, crois-moi. Je suis juste là pour l'empêcher de provoquer un désastre._

Déclara Porcius.

 _-Ferme-là et rends-moi cette météorite. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter._

Ordonna Lottis en levant sa main pour lui tendre sa paume.

 _-À ton avis, bichette, qu'est-ce que fera Arthur quand il aura réveillé Kyogre ? Tu crois sincèrement que vous vous en sortirez tous vivants ?_

Relata Porcius.

Lottis ne disait plus rien, mais elle lui adressa tout de même un regard de folie furieuse.

 _-C'est ça que tu veux ?_

Dit alors Porcius en sortant la météorite de sa sacoche.

 _-Donne-la-moi._

Acquiesça Lottis en s'avançant vers lui.

 _-Votre gemme ne verra jamais le jour._

Déclara alors Porcius en lâchant brusquement la météorite. Celle-ci se brisa immédiatement au sol comme du verre sous le regard horrifié et dévasté de Lottis. Puis, Porcius acheva la dernière once d'espoir que Lottis possédait en abattant son pied sur les morceaux restant pour les réduire en poussières.

 _-Jamais._

Ajouta Porcius en regardant Lottis dans les yeux.

.

 **Chapitre 152 : Un hôtel plongé dans le noir.**

En voyant Porcius détruire la précieuse météorite d'un coup de semelle, Lottis sentit une vague de colère terrible monter en elle. Il venait littéralement d'écraser les rêves d'Arthur sous ses yeux et d'anéantir tout son projet et des années d'efforts et de recherches.

 _-NON !_

Hurla alors Lottis sous le regard circonspect de Chaussette qui restait assise en observant la scène. Dans un bond, Lottis se jeta aussitôt sur Porcius et commença à l'agripper par le col de son tee-shirt pour le secouer avec colère.

 _-C'était toi depuis le début ! C'est toi qui es le responsable de la disparition des recherches d'Arthur ! Tu as tout fait pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça !_

Cria Lottis qui semblait hors d'elle.

Mais Porcius décocha à Lottis un soudain coup de poing dans la figure pour la faire tomber au sol, et lui adressa un regard mauvais de dégoût.

 _-Mon amie m'a aussi parlé de toi et de tes pouvoirs. Elle ne souhaitait pas que je t'élimine, ni toi, ni Arthur. Mais vous êtes beaucoup trop dangereux. Ta simple présence à côté de ton Leader fait de toi une véritable arme que je ne peux laisser entre ses mains._

Relata Porcius d'une voix calme en s'approchant de Lottis d'un pas déterminé. Chaussette poussa un grognement sourd et tenta d'impressionner son maître afin de protéger la jeune fille, mais Porcius la rappela aussitôt dans sa pokéball.

Il agrippa ensuite Lottis par son habit pour la relever de force tout en lui adressant une expression froide et méprisante.

 _-Je ne peux pas laisser la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants entre les mains d'un déséquilibré. Je vais devoir te faire disparaître, je n'ai pas d'autre choix avant que tu ne provoques une catastrophe._

Ajouta-t-il en la repoussant violemment vers le précipice pour essayer de la faire tomber. Comme il ne possédait pas d'autres Pokémon qui pouvaient se battre pour lui, le jeune homme n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'en venir aux mains.

Devant son geste, Lottis, ne se laissa pas faire et se rattrapa sur ses jambes. Puis, elle prit son élan et lui décrocha un premier et violent coup de pied dans les tibias pour le faire vaciller, et un second en pleine figure quand il fut à sa portée. Sous le coup, l'homme s'écroula pour tomber brutalement au sol sur le dos, perdant au passage la pokéball noire et jaune de Chaussette qui roula plus loin. Visiblement, Arthur avait secrètement formé Lottis au combat et lui avait enseigné les zones à frapper afin de faire un maximum de dégâts en dépit de sa petite taille.

 _-Tu ne nous sépareras jamais !_

Ajouta-t-elle dans un grognement de rage.

Porcius tenta de se relever, toujours l'air menaçant.

 _-Regarde les choses en face. Ton Leader est un foutu sociopathe, et il va tous nous mener à la catastrophe si personne ne fait rien._

Soutint-il d'une voix mauvaise tout en se redressant sur ses jambes.

Il tenta de se jeter sur elle pour la frapper à nouveau d'un coup de poing, mais Lottis évita son geste et exécuta une roulade avant pour se retrouver la tête en bas et lui éclata les tibias avec ses jambes pour le faire à nouveau chuter. Porcius tomba alors lamentablement au sol sur le dos, riant déjà moins suite à ce second coup, car il venait de se cogner l'arrière de la tête contre une pierre.

 _-Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles ! Ne salis plus jamais mon Leader devant moi !_

Grogna Lottis.

Alors qu'elle se tenait encore en équilibre sur ses mains, et les jambes en l'air, elle éclata de toutes ses forces ses talons en plein dans la figure de Porcius qui poussa un cri de douleur.

Très vite, il reprit ses esprits et commença à se lever pour se retrouver sur ses genoux, mais Lottis fit une rotation sur elle-même en s'aidant de ses bras et éclata ses jambes à l'arrière de la nuque de l'homme qui s'étala de plus belle par terre.

 _-Argh !_

Grogna-t-il de rage.

Une fois son ennemi au sol, Lottis se retrouva sur ses jambes et s'éloigna vers le précipice en se retrouvant dans une posture de défense pour l'observer : elle attendait qu'il attaque de nouveau pour riposter. Son adversaire était déterminé à la supprimer, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se défendre.

Porcius arriva à se redresser de nouveau, mais du sang coulait à présent de son nez. Il avait beau être plus grand que Lottis, elle n'en était pas moins plus agile et maligne.

 _-Espèce de sale petite… Je vais t'éliminer toi et Arthur et je vais vous détruire comme j'ai détruit cette météorite !_

Commença-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur sa bouche.

Puis, il se jeta sauvagement vers Lottis dans l'optique de la pousser dans le précipice qui se trouvait derrière elle. Mais la jeune fille avait su anticiper son attaque et se poussa légèrement tout en agrippant son adversaire par les flancs de son vêtement.

 _-On va d'abord voir si tu es capable de voler !_

Vociféra Lottis dans un regard profondément malveillant.

Dans son geste, elle se servit de l'élan que Porcius venait de prendre pour le précipiter la tête la première dans le vide. Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces afin qu'il ne puisse pas se stopper dans sa course et l'observa disparaître derrière elle dans le vide. L'instant suivant, Porcius avait disparu, et seule la pokéball noire et jaune de son élecsprint restait à quelques pas d'elle, au sol.

De retour dans le présent, tout le monde regardait et dévisageait Lottis, la bouche pendante dans le vide.

Lottis s'éclaircit alors la gorge avant de reprendre la parole devant ses compagnons :

 _-Et du coup, pour votre information personnelle : non, Porcius ne savait pas voler._

Conclut Lottis dans un soudain sourire de satisfaction, semblant oublier durant un instant sa profonde tristesse.

 _-T'es vraiment pire que moi._

Déclara Tate qui semblait presque s'en amuser.

Lottis haussa des épaules alors que Nero prenait la parole :

 _-Et ensuite, pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu aurais pu tout simplement dire la vérité à Arthur, et Hector ne t'en aurait pas voulu._

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Eh bien, en plus du fait que j'ai échoué à la création de la gemme AZOTH, j'ai brisé une règle d'honneur. Arthur sera probablement déçu en l'apprenant._

Répondit-elle. Nero hocha négativement la tête.

 _-C'était de la légitime défense, Lottis. Il était prêt à t'éliminer. Arthur ne te jugera pas pour ça, et tu le sais très bien. Il y a une autre raison à ton départ, j'en suis sûr._

Assura-t-il. Mais Lottis soupira.

 _-… J'ai souhaité m'exiler._

Répondit-elle, laissant comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus au sujet de son année passée à Kanto. Nero ne sembla pas convaincu par cette explication, comme beaucoup de sbires autour d'eux, mais Tate venait de comprendre et regarda Lottis en fronçant des sourcils.

 _-Non ! Tu me l'as dit ce matin, tu cherchais quelque chose… Tu as fait des fouilles pendant des mois à Kanto. Tu n'as pas passé neuf mois dans les ruines de Pokémonpolis par hasard !_

S'écria-t-il.

Lottis sembla hésitante à lui répondre, car il avait effectivement raison : elle cherchait bien quelque chose à Kanto. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer à ce sujet, mais un grand bruit semblable à un claquement sourd dans le couloir interrompit la discussion.

 _-C'était quoi ? On dirait qu'un meuble vient de tomber._

Dit Nero en se levant en alerte.

 _-Je constate au passage que ni George, ni les deux autres ne sont revenus._

Admit Marco en suivant son mouvement, l'air méfiant.

Le grand gaillard s'avança prudemment et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de leur chambre. Et c'est avec horreur qu'il trouva les trois corps inanimés de ses collègues.

 _-Ils sont morts ?!_

Sursauta Nero.

 _-Non… Ils dorment…_

Répondit Marco en esquissant une expression inquiète et en attrapant les pokéballs qu'il avait à sa ceinture.

 _-On ne devrait pas se séparer. C'est peut-être l'œuvre de Sighrid, car son spectrum possède l'attaque hypnose._

S'alarma Lottis derrière eux.

Nero se tourna alors vers ses collègues pour leur demander de ramener les trois sbires qui dormaient profondément afin de les rentrer dans la chambre. Seulement, une créature invisible attrapa un des sbires qui portait le nom de David, et le tira à toute vitesse par les pieds pour l'emmener avec lui. Puis, il disparut tout au fond du couloir qui était toujours plongé dans le noir, car le courant n'était toujours pas revenu, ne laissant que la lumière des lampes et des pokématos pour seul éclairage.

 _-Ho non, ils emmènent David !_

S'écria Marco qui s'empressa de partir devant en courant, mais Lottis le stoppa dans sa lancée, l'empêchant de sortir tête baissée.

 _-Attends Marco, c'est un piège ! Ils veulent nous faire sortir de la chambre !_

Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Mais, on ne peut pas laisser David._

Répondit Marco.

 _-Non, c'est vrai… Mais si on sort sans réfléchir, nous allons nous aussi nous faire hypnotiser ! Nous devons d'abord réfléchir à un plan !_

Supposa Lottis en se mordant la lèvre d'un air agacé.

Marco soupira et jeta un regard embêté dans le couloir qui commençait à devenir bruyant, plusieurs personnes dans les chambres voisines semblaient s'agiter, car ils trouvaient curieux que l'électricité leur soit coupée depuis maintenant presque une heure.

 _-Nous pourrions peut-être profiter de l'agitation et faire diversion._

Proposa Lottis sous l'approbation de Nero qui trouvait l'idée plutôt bonne :

 _-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Si Sighrid rôde dans les parages pour nous attaquer, il va falloir récupérer David au plus vite et sortir de cette auberge. Surtout qu'on a aucune idée de quoi elle est capable, d'autant plus avec Halvard qui a disparu… Elle l'a peut-être supprimé._

Réagit Nero d'un air des plus graves.

Marco hocha positivement la tête.

 _-Oui, je suis d'accord. Ces chasseurs de Pokémon sont prêts à tout… Et ils seraient bien capables de nous éliminer nous aussi._

Admit-il.

 _-Ils le souhaitent. J'en suis certaine._

Appuya Lottis.

Pendant que Nero décrochait son pokématos pour envoyer un message à Arthur afin de le prévenir de la situation, Lottis et Marco, eux, s'aventurèrent dans le couloir ensemble. Ils laissèrent derrière eux leurs compagnons dans la chambre pour qu'ils veillent sur les deux autres sbires encore inanimés, mais aussi sur Tate qui était toujours faible.

Lottis et Marco avaient visiblement un plan en tête pour aller secourir David, et décidèrent de prendre le risque de se séparer du groupe pour aller le chercher.

 _-Restons sur nos gardes, Marco. Comme je te l'ai dit, Sighrid doit rôder… Mais notre code d'honneur passe avant tout, on doit aller secourir David._

Soutint Lottis en jetant des regards prudents derrière eux.

Dans leur marche, Marco éclaira leurs pas le long d'un couloir sombre avec sa lampe torche et sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil pour les placer devant ses yeux.

 _-Pourquoi tu mets tes lunettes ici ? Il fait noir._

Rétorqua Lottis en lui jetant un regard confus. Elle libéra au passage son élecsprint qu'elle avait pu récupérer afin qu'elle utilise son attaque Flash.

 _-Si le spectrum de Sighrid utilise hypnose, mes lunettes vont me protéger. Car son attaque ne pourra pas passer au travers… Enfin, normalement._

Supposa Marco.

Lottis hocha positivement la tête, il n'avait pas tort. Car les Pokémon psys et spectres hypnotisaient généralement leurs proies par la vue.

 _-Espérons que ton idée soit bonne !_

Acquiesça Lottis en sortant à son tour une paire de lunettes de soleil de sa sacoche pour les poser sur son nez.

Ils frappèrent ensuite à une première porte afin d'interpeller les clients de l'hôtel qui s'y étaient installés pour la nuit. Très vite, un couple en sortit. Marco s'adressa alors à eux :

 _-Excusez-nous pour le dérangement, mais vous ne trouvez pas ça scandaleux d'être sans électricité avec le prix qu'on paye pour les chambres ?!_

S'exclama le grand gaillard.

 _-Mais vous avez parfaitement raison, mon ami, c'est ce que je me tuais à dire à ma femme depuis tout à l'heure ! C'est SCANDALEUX ! Nous devrions aller nous plaindre à la réception immédiatement !_

Affirma l'homme en face de lui avec énergie.

 _-Ha et bien voilà, c'est ce que je pensais aussi ! Allons témoigner de notre mécontentement au plus vite !_

Râla Marco en levant le poing en l'air.

Les deux garçons partirent en avant, l'air entendu et s'empressèrent d'aller toquer à la porte voisine afin d'attrouper avec eux un maximum de monde. Derrière, la femme du client sortit elle aussi de la chambre et adressa un sourire un peu gêné à Lottis devant le comportement de son mari.

 _-On devrait les rejoindre._

Dit Lottis d'une voix égale devant la situation. Mais la femme leva sa main pour désigner la jeune archéologue du doigt ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil.

 _-Attendez… Vous êtes un témoin d'arceus ?_

Questionna-t-elle, l'air de se demander si Lottis n'y était pas pour quelque chose devant cette mystérieuse coupure d'électricité.

Après quelques minutes, Lottis, suivie de son élecsprint, retrouva Marco qui avait attroupé une bonne vingtaine de personnes autour de lui. Il les avait poussés à faire un maximum de cohue dans le couloir, et avait à présent complètement bloqué le passage dans l'entrée principale. Car tout le monde s'énervait devant l'accueil et réclamait un responsable.

 _-Bon, maintenant que la diversion est mise en place… Tu sais où ils auraient pu mettre David ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix discrète à Marco.

 _-Je ne sais pas du tout. Sighrid a peut-être caché son corps dans les cuisines._

Répondit Marco, comme s'il était déjà mort.

Mais un des clients de l'hôtel se mit à interpeller tout le monde d'une voix forte :

 _-Hé, les gars ! C'est normal que la porte d'entrée soit verrouillée ?! Je ne peux plus l'ouvrir, et je voudrais bien pouvoir sortir mon Pokémon dehors !_

S'écria-t-il alors que son zigzaton grattait la porte avec impatience.

En l'écoutant, Lottis prit une expression particulièrement affolée, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

 _-On devrait aller voir…_

Dit-elle à Marco en s'avançant en avant, suivie de près par Chaussette qui continuait de briller comme une ampoule à cause de son attaque Flash.

Une fois devant la porte, elle put constater qu'elle était belle et bien bloquée, et qu'il était impossible de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, même en poussant de toutes ses forces à plusieurs. Lottis tenta de tirer un grand coup dessus, puis de pousser à de multiples reprises. Mais rien à faire, elle ne s'ouvrirait pas comme ça.

 _-Elle est verrouillée à clef ?_

Demanda un des clients d'une voix perturbée.

 _-On dirait plutôt que quelque chose la bloque de l'extérieur… Comme un tronc d'arbre, ou peut-être des roches. Je vais essayer d'appeler mon aligatueur et mon brasegali pour voir s'ils peuvent l'ouvrir avec l'attaque force._

Proposa Lottis.

Elle attrapa ses deux pokéballs dans ses mains, puis se tourna vers son collègue pour lui demander à lui aussi de l'aide :

 _-Marco ! Viens me prêter main-forte avec ton colhomard !_

Demanda-t-elle.

Mais surprise, le jeune homme s'était effondré au sol : il dormait, on venait de l'hypnotiser en dépit de ses lunettes de soleil. La jeune archéologue sursauta alors de surprise et se précipita vers lui en réattachant ses pokéballs à sa ceinture.

 _-Marco ! Marco, réveille-toi !_

S'écria précipitamment Lottis en se baissant ensuite sur lui et en tapotant ses joues. Mais l'homme à la carrure de machopeur ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux.

 _-Il a été hypnotisé lui aussi…_

Marmonna Lottis pour elle-même tout en jetant un regard en biais vers Chaussette qui semblait en alerte.

Lottis tenta tout de même de libérer ses Pokémon : Blue l'aligatueur et Piou-Piou, afin de pouvoir au moins dégager la porte et l'ouvrir.

Les deux Pokémon sortirent ensemble de leurs pokéballs et firent face à l'imposante porte en bois.

 _-Piou-Piou, Blue, utilisez vos attaques force et éclate-roc. Ouvrez-moi cette porte !_

Ordonna Lottis en levant le bras.

Les deux Pokémon s'apprêtèrent à obéir, mais au dernier moment, leurs yeux prirent un air vitreux et tous deux semblèrent ailleurs. En quelques secondes, les deux Pokémon étaient devenus ingérables et se tapaient mutuellement dessus au point de se mettre K.O l'un et l'autre sous l'expression tétanisée de leur maîtresse.

 _-M… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?!_

S'étonna Lottis en fixant d'un air horrifié ses deux Pokémon inanimés à ses pieds. Le brasegali venait de flaquer un grand coup de pied à Blue, qui avait répliqué d'un coup de poing dans sa figure.

D'un coup, Chaussette s'avança vers la porte et sortit ses crocs pour grogner d'un air sourd et menaçant : elle avait senti du danger.

Une personne apparut alors devant eux : un jeune homme grand et mince avec des yeux fatigués et sournois, ainsi que des cheveux bouclés. Il fixa les deux Pokémon d'un air vide et releva ensuite ses yeux sur Lottis avant de lui adresser un sourire particulièrement glaçant et perfide.

 _-… Tate ?_

Bafouilla Lottis en écarquillant les yeux.

.

 **Chapitre 153 : L'usurpateur.**

 _-… Tate ?_

Bafouilla Lottis en écarquillant les yeux devant l'étrange silhouette qui venait d'apparaître dans la pénombre devant elle. Ce garçon était le portrait craché de son compagnon Tate avec le même visage aux yeux cernés de poches noires et des cheveux bouclés, jusqu'à ses habits qui semblaient eux aussi identiques. Il était son portrait craché, à quelques exceptions près : sa peau était pâle et bleutée, ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu violacé criant et tout son corps brillait comme des paillettes sous la timide lumière que Chaussette dégageait avec son attaque flash.

Celle-ci continuait d'ailleurs de lui montrer ses crocs et grognait d'un air menaçant.

 _-Non… Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas mon Tate…_

Murmura Lottis en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle rappela en vitesse son brasegali et son aligatueur qui étaient inanimés au sol, et continua de fixer d'un air inquiet ce garçon qui ressemblait à Tate et qui venait de mettre ses Pokémon K.O.

Sans dire un mot, il s'avança d'un pas pesant vers elle, toujours sous un regard malveillant et leva ses mains dans sa direction pour l'agresser. Mais Chaussette se jeta sur lui, les crocs en avant et lui déchargea une puissante attaque électrique dessus.

Dans un cri de douleur, l'ennemi se changea en un spectrum shiney : il s'agissait de Klagar.

 _-C'est Klagar ! Il a volé l'apparence de Tate !_

S'écria Lottis d'un air affolé alors que tous les clients de l'hôtel autour observaient le spectrum d'un œil méfiant, affolé et confus. Car ils se demandaient tous d'où sortait ce phénomène de foire.

Mais le Pokémon spectre repoussa Chaussette avec une violente attaque ténèbres pour la mettre K.O et se volatilisa sur place.

Dans la précipitation, Lottis rappela son Pokémon, puis voulut poursuivre le spectrum en se doutant qu'il allait se rendre dans la chambre où se trouvaient encore ses compagnons. Seulement, un rire l'interpella :

 _-Hihi. Alors, tu me fausses déjà compagnie ?_

Alertée, Lottis se stoppa dans son élan et tourna vivement son regard vers la réception : Sighrid venait d'apparaître en compagnie de son feunard qui illuminait la salle avec son attaque flash et d'un abra à la peau d'un jaune très pâle et brillant : il venait de faire entrer sa maîtresse dans l'auberge grâce à une attaque téléport.

 _-Ma pauvre Lottis… Tu pensais sincèrement que ta stupide diversion allait fonctionner ? Tu croyais vraiment que mon magnifique Klagar n'allait pas vous reconnaître dans la foule ?_

Questionna-t-elle d'une vive voix amusée.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de David ?!_

Réagit aussitôt Lottis en lui adressant un regard sombre et hargneux.

 _-Ho rassure-toi. Ton collègue va bien, je l'ai installé dehors. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour tes autres amis, car je n'épargnerais que David. Un seul homme sera bien suffisant pour apporter l'orbe et la carte à Arthur afin qu'il fasse tout le boulot difficile à ma place._

Railla Sighrid dans son habituel sourire fourbe.

 _-Je ne te pardonnerais pas ce que tu as fait à Tate ! Tu as voulu l'empoisonner, et il est malade par ta faute ! Je vais te le faire payer !_

Hurla Lottis en serrant les poings.

 _-Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. Je souhaitais le rendre malade avec un poison pour l'affaiblir. À présent, Klagar n'aura plus aucun mal à l'éliminer maintenant qu'il est vulnérable !_

Vilipenda Sighrid derrière un regard malveillant et comblé.

L'expression de Lottis se changea dans une colère noire, puis elle s'élança vers Sighrid avec l'intention de se battre avec elle. Seulement, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or ordonna à son feunard d'attaquer.

 _-Feunard ! Attaque lance-flamme ! Fais-moi brûler cette auberge ! Ne laisse rien d'autre que des cendres !_

S'écria-t-elle.

Son Pokémon s'exécuta et envoya un torrent de flammes vers la foule. Mais les clients de l'hôtel n'attendirent pas pour s'enfuir en courant vers les cuisines dans l'espoir d'y trouver une sortie de secours. Malheureusement, c'était exactement ce que souhaitait Sighrid, car ils allaient tous se retrouver coincés là-bas, acculés par les flammes.

 _-Tu es complètement cinglée ! Ces gens n'ont rien fait de mal !_

Hurla Lottis à l'attention de Sighrid alors qu'elle évitait à présent le feu qui s'étalait autour d'elle. Elle voulut envoyer Blue pour éteindre les flammes, mais malheureusement, son Pokémon était K.O. Elle se précipita alors sur Marco pour envoyer les Pokémon du jeune homme au combat : un colhomar, un amonistar et un kabutops.

 _-Vous trois, j'ai besoin d'aide. Utilisez vos attaques pistolets à eau !_

Ordonna Lottis.

Voyant leur maître endormi au sol, les trois Pokémon se mirent à obéir à Lottis, car ils la connaissaient. Ils utilisèrent aussitôt après des attaques aquatiques sur le feunard afin d'éteindre les flammes qui commençaient à attaquer le couloir.

 _-C'est inutile !_

Ria Sighrid qui envoya son démolosse en renfort accompagné d'un arcanin shiney et de son pyroli qui agressèrent les trois Pokémon de Marco avec des attaques de type ténèbres et feu.

 _-Je sais que mes méthodes te paraissent cruelles, et elles le sont, c'est vrai. J'en suis ravie. Mais j'ai besoin de faire un peu de nettoyage pour mon Klagar. Au début, je ne pensais pas avoir à en arriver jusque-là… Mais s'il veut pouvoir pleinement usurper l'identité de ton petit Tate adoré, il faudra bien faire quelques sacrifices._

Roucoula Sighrid en esquissant un sourire de reptile devant ses trois Pokémon canins qui se tenaient à ses pieds.

 _-Ne touchez pas à Tate !_

Grogna Lottis.

Mais les trois Pokémon de Marco tombèrent vite K.O à ses pieds après une lutte terrible.

 _-Comme si je te demandais ton avis… En attendant, tu me seras utile. Je vais devoir t'emmener toi aussi. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour obtenir un sulfura._

Déclara Sighrid dans un grand sourire.

 _-Je ne vous laisserais jamais faire de mal à Tate !_

S'imposa Lottis en attrapant une pokéball pour l'envoyer vers Sighrid : c'était Kiki l'evoli qu'elle envoyait au combat.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Nero s'était retrouvé à veiller sur son équipe. En dépit que l'électricité ne fût toujours pas revenue, une puissante alarme incendie se mit à résonner dans toute l'auberge, alertant les garçons qui étaient plongés dans le noir.

 _-Mon Lieutenant… C'est pas une alarme incendie ?_

Demanda un des sbires à qui ce crissement strident vrillait les oreilles.

 _-On dirait bien… Marco et Lottis étaient descendus pour faire diversion, mais on dirait que la situation est en train de très mal tourner._

Admit Nero en fronçant les sourcils, attrapant au passage son pokématos pour l'allumer afin d'éclairer la porte d'entrée de leur chambre.

Inquiet pour Lottis, Tate chercha à se lever, mais il était si faible qu'Hector n'eut aucun mal à le recoucher.

 _-Tu es encore faible._

Le sermonna Hector.

 _-Lottis… Elle… Elle a peut-être des ennuis ! Je dois aller l'aider !_

Protesta Tate d'un air anxieux, tandis qu'Hector le plaquait contre son matelas.

D'un coup, un des balignons d'Hector se mit à s'agiter en poussant des cris incongrus, très vite imité par ses congénères.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mamie ?_

Demanda Hector en tournant sa tête vers son Pokémon tout en maintenant Tate sous lui.

Le Pokémon se mit alors à lui répondre des _« Balibalibaliii balignongnognongonon ! Balignon ! »_ Hector prit aussitôt un air affolé, très vite suivi par Tate qui avait lui aussi comprit le langage des balignons.

 _-Ma grand-mère me dit qu'elle sent des odeurs de fumée, elle pense qu'il y a le feu !_

S'alarma-t-il.

Nero réagit très vite dans une expression grave, cherchant en même temps à éclairer les coins sombres de la pièce avec l'écran de son pokématos au cas où il verrait de la fumée.

 _-Sighrid… Elle essaye peut-être de tous nous faire brûler dans l'auberge ! Je crois bien que je commence à sentir de la fumée moi aussi._

Suggéra-t-il d'une voix particulièrement sombre.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_

Demanda un sbire alors que Nero scrutait minutieusement la pièce avec la malheureuse lumière qu'il possédait.

 _-Nous n'avons pas le choix, on doit sortir au plus vite s'il y a le feu..._

Affirma le jeune médecin en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses sbires pour leur donner ses directives :

 _-Prenez Tate et les deux sbires inanimés, on sort immédiatement. Je passe devant pour regarder s'il y a du danger !_

S'écria le jeune homme en sortant les pokéballs de son laggron et de son akwakwak.

Mais d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte à plusieurs reprises :

-Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Ils raisonnèrent dans un écho glaçant à travers la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Les coups furent ensuite rattrapés par un silence pesant.

 _-Q… Qui est là ? C'est toi Marco ?_

Questionna Nero d'un air mal assuré tout en éclairant à nouveau la porte d'entrée.

Il ouvrit maladroitement la porte en tirant sur la poignée pour découvrir que Marco patientait juste derrière, dans le couloir. En revanche, le sbire se tenait raide comme un piquet et souriait d'un air lugubre tout en dévisageant le jeune médecin.

 _-Marco, où est Lottis ?_

Demanda Nero d'un air circonspect tout en éclairant le menton, la bouche et le nez de son collègue.

Le garçon se mit alors à ricaner doucement sans lui répondre.

 _-Gnihihihihihi…_

Poussa-t-il entre ses lèvres qui s'étiraient le long de ses joues.

 _-M… Marco… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

S'inquiéta Nero qui craignait que son compagnon se soit fait hypnotiser. Il continuait de braquer la lumière blanche de son pokématos sur la figure du jeune homme et cherchait à lire les expressions statiques que celui-ci avait au visage.

 _-… Marco ?_

Tenta à nouveau Nero en écarquillant les yeux.

D'un coup, le visage de Marco changea sous sa lumière, son expression euphorique passa à la folie furieuse et ses yeux devinrent complètement noirs, comme ceux d'un démon. Puis, il se jeta sauvagement sur Nero, tel un grahyena sauvage et le fit tomber au sol tout en poussant un hurlement strident. Sous cette soudaine brutalité, le pauvre médecin en perdit son pokématos qui ricocha sous un meuble, plongeant presque la pièce dans un noir total. Car la faible lumière de la petite machine ne dépassait plus que du dessous d'une armoire.

 _-Beeuuuaaaaahhhh ! Hahahahahaha !_

Grogna Marco avant d'essayer de mordre Nero au niveau de sa joue droite. Derrière, les sbires hurlèrent de peur et reculèrent alors que le jeune médecin semblait choqué et surpris de ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Dans un instinct de survie, Nero lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes afin de le dégager, mais cela eut comme effet de transformer son agresseur : c'était Klagar qui retrouva une fois de plus sa forme de spectrum.

 _-Faites attention ! Il est dans la pièce !_

S'écria Nero d'horreur en constatant qu'il ne pouvait plus voir où se trouvait Klagar.

 _-Envoyez vos Pokémon ! Vite !_

Continua Nero dans un ordre alors qu'il envoyait en premier son akwakwak et son laggron. Très vite, tous les sbires l'imitèrent, mais dans le noir, les kaimorses et les colhomars se montrèrent particulièrement inefficaces contre un Pokémon spectre. En particulier quand celui-ci employa une attaque bien particulière et connue par les esprits qui vivent à Lavanville :

 _-Va-t'en là-haut !_

S'adressa-t-il aux Pokémon de la Team Aqua dans une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

Tous furent tellement terrifiés par cette capacité qu'ils retournèrent immédiatement d'eux-mêmes dans leurs pokéballs et refusèrent le combat.

 _-Q… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!_

S'écrièrent les sbires qui pataugeaient dans l'incompréhension totale.

Le Pokémon spectre poussa de longs grognements de satisfaction en voyant ses adversaires déclarer forfait alors qu'à côté, Tate se décomposait sur place en le voyant.

 _-Tu… Tu avais promis. Tu avais promis que tu ne prendrais jamais de forme humaine !_

S'étrangla Tate en voyant Klagar qui s'approchait à présent de lui.

 _-Moi ? J'avais promis quelque chose ? Je ne crois pas._

Ricana le spectrum shiney dans sa langue de Pokémon.

D'un coup, il prit l'apparence de Tate, arborant des cheveux bouclés et un visage identique au sien. Le pauvre Tate se décomposa un peu plus et esquissa une expression particulièrement horrifiée en se voyant lui-même devant lui.

 _-On peut dire que tu as plutôt bien réussi ta vie pour un stupide Pokémon. Pas de pokéball, pas de maître. Tu as même ta propre maison, une arène, des Pokémon, de l'argent en plus d'avoir des pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre… Même les humains pourraient te jalouser._

Continua Klagar, toujours dans le langage des spectrums. Il continuait à s'adresser à Tate tout en se penchant sur lui alors que celui-ci restait sans voix.

 _-Quand Sighrid m'a parlé de toi, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne pensais pas cela possible, car un Pokémon ne peut normalement pas devenir un humain. C'était impensable… Mais elle m'a dit que je pourrais obtenir toutes ces choses moi aussi, que je pourrais devenir toi. Que je pouvais devenir même bien mieux que toi. Parce que je suis plus beau, plus fort, et parce que je suis shiney. Elle m'a dit que j'étais exceptionnel, que j'avais de meilleurs IVs et que j'allais faire de grandes choses sous ma nouvelle identité humaine._

Ria Klagar en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 _-Tu ne seras jamais comme moi ! Tu n'as jamais été un humain comme moi !_

Grogna Tate.

 _-Je le pourrais. Je pourrais devenir toi. Je pourrais avoir ta carte de dresseur, ton arène, ton compte en banque, ta voiture et ta jolie maison… Mais pour ça, il va falloir que je t'élimine. Parce que tu comprends, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Tate._

Fit Klagar en attrapant Tate par le cou avec l'optique de l'étrangler. Tate tenta de se débattre, mais il était encore très faible et avait beaucoup de mal à le repousser.

 _-Je pourrais aussi avoir ton Pokémon._

Susurra Klagar en lorgnant sur une des pokéballs vertes que Tate avait à la ceinture.

 _-Tu as un magnifique osselait shiney. Et tout comme ma maîtresse, je ne capturerais que des Pokémon shiney pour ma future arène… Et ce Pokémon-là sera parfait pour devenir mon premier Pokémon._

Ajouta-t-il sous le regard désemparé de Tate.


	32. Chap 154 à 157 - Orage et ouragan

**Chapitre 154 : Le cauchemar de Lavandia.**

En sentent les doigts de Klagar se refermer autour de sa gorge, Tate poussa un gémissement douloureux. Mais d'un coup, Hector se jeta sur Klagar en suivant sa voix, et lui adressa un fort coup de poing dans la figure pour le repousser. Comme le spectrum shiney était encore sous une forme humaine, le coup arriva à l'atteindre et à le blesser.

 _-Ne le touche pas !_

Grogna-t-il en entendant son adversaire tomber lourdement au sol.

Tate se releva en toussant et jeta un regard sur Hector qui avait encore le poing en l'air.

 _-M… Merci…_

Hoqueta Tate en reprenant son souffle.

Derrière, Nero arriva à récupérer son pokématos et éclaira précipitamment la pièce pour regarder où était passé Klagar. Mais le spectrum avait pris une forme d'ombre et se cachait non loin d'eux.

 _-Il est encore ici. Il se cache !_

Annonça Nero en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-On doit partir !_

Répondit Hector qui aida Tate à se relever, mais le garçon aux cheveux bouclés décida finalement de reprendre sa forme de spectrum, faisant du coup disparaître ses habits et ses pokéballs afin de les mettre à l'abri.

 _-Je serais moins lourd comme ça._

Dit Tate qui prit une forme saisissable sous son apparence de Pokémon.

Hector attrapa alors Tate dans ses bras pour le porter et commença à descendre du lit pour rejoindre son équipe, suivi de ses balignons qui descendaient du lit en file indienne. Seulement, Klagar agressa tous les sbires qui se tenaient encore cachés et apeurés au fond de la salle pour les hypnotiser dans un flash lumineux. Tous tombèrent raide de sommeil sur le plancher, sauf Nero qui était resté plus en avant ainsi que Tate et Hector.

 _-Nero ! Je crois qu'il a eu toute notre équipe !_

S'écria Hector d'une voix alarmée en entendant ses compagnons tomber.

D'un coup, Klagar se jeta sur Hector, cherchant à le faire tomber. Il tenta ensuite de l'hypnotiser, en vain. Hector restait vaillant et éveillé.

 _-Quoi ? Ça ne marche pas ?!_

Grogna Klagar dans son langage de Pokémon, l'air réellement surpris et frustré.

 _-Je suis aveugle ! Ton hypnose n'aura aucun effet sur moi !_

Répondit Hector en resserrant son étreinte sur Tate qui ne bougeait plus de ses bras.

Derrière, son armée de balignons le suivirent et tentèrent de l'attaquer avec des spores en poussant des _« Bali bali bali bali bali bali ! »_ menaçant, faisant reculer le spectrum.

Mais il ne renonça pas. S'il ne pouvait pas endormir Hector avec une hypnose, il allait au moins tenter de l'assommer d'une manière plus traditionnelle.

Le garçon aux cheveux platine reçut à nouveau des coups et retomba au sol avec Tate dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci, il chercha à le protéger en s'allongeant sur lui.

Klagar se mit à rire alors que les six balignons lui grognaient dessus : « _Balignon balignon balibalignon ! »_ Crièrent désespérément les petits Pokémon ronds en expulsant des spores dans l'air.

Klagar ria à nouveau et les fit voler à travers la pièce avec une nouvelle attaque ténèbres. Mais d'un coup, un bruit très aigu résonna à travers la pièce :

 _-Pouic ! Pouic ! Pouic ! Pouic ! Pouic !_

Klagar se stoppa sur place alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever les balignons, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il tourna précipitamment la tête vers Nero. Il était en train de faire couiner la carotte violette en peluche qu'il avait achetée à Tate.

 _-Tu la veux ?! Va la chercher !_

Cria Nero en la jetant dans la salle de bain de la chambre qui était grande ouverte non loin de lui.

Sans plus attendre, Klagar se jeta dans la salle de bain pour aller récupérer la carotte, laissant entendre des _« Pouic ! Pouic ! Pouic ! Pouic ! »_ sonores quelques secondes plus tard.

 _-Hé ! Mais c'était MA carotte !_

Protesta Tate de mécontentement.

 _-Je t'en rachèterais une autre ! En attendant, dépêchez-vous de sortir d'ici tous les deux et de vous mettre à l'abri, car il semble en avoir tout particulièrement après Tate ! Je vais m'occuper de sauver le reste de l'équipe !_

Ordonna Nero en leur faisant un signe de tête pour qu'ils partent par la porte d'entrée.

Hector mit tout de même cinq bonnes minutes pour rappeler tous ses balignons dans leurs pokéballs et pour pouvoir sortir de la chambre avec Tate sous le bras. Heureusement, Klagar semblait trop absorbé par la carotte en peluche pour remarquer que sa proie était en train de se carapater. Il réalisa tout de même peu de temps après ce qu'il était en train de faire et à quel point cela pouvait être absurde.

 _-Pouic ! Pouic ! Poui…_

 _-Hé, mais… Qu'est-ce que je fabrique-moi ?!_

Râla Klagar dans sa langue de Pokémon en cessant de jouer avec sa peluche. Puis la balança dans un coin de la salle de bain la seconde qui suivit.

 _-Ce foutu Tate ne m'échappera pas ! J'aurais son identité et son osselait !_

Soutenu-t-il d'une voix mauvaise, sortant hors de la salle de bain en filant comme une flèche pour tomber sur Nero qui se tenait prêt au combat avec un de ses Pokémon. Mais il l'hypnotisa lui et son chapignon la seconde qui suivit.

 _-Pathétique… Vraiment !_

Grogna Klagar en voyant le médecin et son Pokémon tomber à ses pieds, avant de jeter ensuite un coup d'œil sur la porte d'entrée qui était grande ouverte.

 _-Tu peux fuir… Tu ne m'échapperas pas, misérable chenipote violet à la peau terne et même pas brillante !_

Ricana-t-il en reprenant sa forme humaine de Tate.

Un peu plus loin, Hector avait déjà traversé le couloir et cherchait à présent à s'échapper par les escaliers. Seulement, les flammes du feunard de Sighrid avaient déjà envahi la cage d'escalier et lui bloquaient le passage.

 _-Nous sommes fichus !_

Se lamenta Hector en serrant Tate contre lui.

 _-Il me reste quelques forces… Je vais essayer d'éteindre le feu._

Dit Tate en descendant des bras du jeune homme. Il se changea alors en extincteur dans un ''pop !'' et déversa des litres d'eau sur le feu qui grondait devant eux. Malheureusement, ses efforts restèrent sans résultat. L'eau qu'il parvenait à expulser ne suffisait pas à éteindre les flammes qui se reformaient aussitôt qu'il s'arrêtait de la déverser.

 _-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Essaye de te changer en un gros Pokémon aquatique !_

Proposa Hector.

 _-Je… Je vais essayer… Mais je me sens vraiment très faible… Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…_

Marmonna Tate qui reprit sa forme de spectrum.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se changer en une créature aquatique, car Klagar les avait déjà rattrapés.

Le Pokémon agrippa avec violence Hector par la cheville, le faisant trébucher par terre et le tira vers lui à toute vitesse pour le traîner le long du couloir.

 _-HECTOR !_

S'écria Tate d'horreur en se retournant pour voir son ami se faire traîner sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à disparaître dans une chambre plus loin.

Tate reprit sa forme humaine, puis jeta un dernier regard désemparé sur le feu qui commençait à ronger les murs du couloir. Il émit alors une grimace inquiète en se demandant si Lottis allait bien, et fit ensuite demi-tour pour rattraper Klagar en s'aventurant dans la pièce où il avait emporté Hector.

 _-Laisse-le !_

S'écria Tate avant de constater qu'Hector gisait inconscient au sol au centre d'une des chambres : Klagar venait de l'assommer. Mais pire encore, un énorme meuble en bois massif flottait juste au-dessus du pauvre garçon. Seule une aura spectrale bleutée et glaciale le retenait afin que le meuble ne s'écrase pas sur lui, ce qui lui aurait été fatal en vue du poids qu'il devait peser.

Tate leva alors son nez pour regarder une ombre se former près de l'imposante armoire : c'était Klagar qui reprenait sa forme humaine tout en flottant près du meuble. Il était redevenu identique à la forme humaine de Tate.

 _-Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment._

Dit Klagar en s'accroupissant dans sa lévitation alors que Tate fronçait des sourcils.

 _-J'ai toujours voulu me mesurer à toi afin de voir lequel de nous deux était le plus puissant._

Ricana Klagar en se léchant les lèvres.

 _-En m'empoisonnant pour que je puisse à peine tenir debout ? Ce n'est pas très équitable !_

Grogna Tate en serrant les poings.

 _-Je sais, la vie est injuste. Enfin… Seulement pour les Pokémon non shineys !_

Vilipenda Klagar en souriant d'un air goguenard. Tate resta silencieux, mais jetait des regards inquiets sur Hector tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait son ennemi.

 _-Ma vie à moi est parfaite. Je suis beau, je brille… Tout le monde m'aime parce que tout le monde aime les Pokémon shineys ! Et c'est normal après tout, nous sommes la perfection incarnée._

Dit Klagar alors que Tate lui adressait une expression effarée en relevant son nez sur lui.

 _-Si tu veux te battre, c'est d'accord. Mais épargne Hector !_

Ordonna Tate d'une voix ferme.

 _-Je l'épargnerais qu'à une seule condition._

Imposa Klagar alors que Tate le fixait d'un air profondément mauvais.

 _-Laquelle ?_

 _-Je veux que tu enlèves toutes tes pokéballs. Je veux que tu me les donnes ainsi que tes affaires avant qu'on ne commence à se battre._

Répondit Klagar dans un sourire mauvais.

Tate se mordit les lèvres de douleur, il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais s'il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il lui demandait, il allait supprimer Hector.

 _-Alors ?_

Fit Klagar dans un rictus d'impatience.

Tate lui adressa un regard douloureux, mais céda à sa demande en voyant l'armoire descendre brusquement de trois centimètres.

 _-D'accord ! D'accord !_

Capitula Tate en sentant une forte montée d'adrénaline grimper en lui. Il leva ses mains en l'air pour l'empêcher de descendre plus l'armoire.

 _-Brave petit spectrum !_

Ricana Klagar.

Il observa Tate retirer sa ceinture qui contenait ses pokéballs avant de lui adresser à nouveau des avertissements :

 _-Pose toutes tes affaires au sol, et sans gestes brusques. Si jamais tu libères un seul de tes Pokémon, je laisse tomber cette armoire sur ton ami._

Grinça Klagar d'une voix glaçante et vide d'empathie.

Tate ravala sa salive et posa sa sacoche ainsi que ses pokéballs à ses pieds. Puis, il observa Klagar les faire léviter dans une aura spectrale bleue vers lui. Il détailla vite fait le contenu de la sacoche et rangea les pokéballs à l'intérieur avant d'adresser un grand sourire à Tate.

 _-Merci, c'est parfait !_

Ria Klagar en laissant ensuite tomber l'armoire avec fracas sur le pauvre Hector. Tate ouvrit alors grand la bouche et les yeux d'horreur : l'énorme armoire lourde de plusieurs centaines de kilos venait de s'abattre sur le jeune garçon. Personne n'aurait survécu à un tel poids.

 _-NON !_

Hurla Tate qui esquissa une expression mélangée entre de la douleur et du désespoir. Klagar venait de supprimer sous ses yeux un des amis de sa Lottis. Et il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver.

 _-Hector, non ! NON !_

Cria Tate d'hystérie en se précipitant vers l'armoire alors que Klagar riait aux éclats.

 _-Tu avais dit que tu l'épargnerais ! Je t'ai donné mes affaires et mes Pokémon, et tu l'as quand même tué ! Tu es un monstre !_

Pleura Tate qui s'était agenouillé devant l'armoire en tremblant.

 _-Je ne souhaite que ton désespoir._

Rétorqua Klagar qui lévitait encore au-dessus de l'armoire en se tenant en tailleur. Mais à présent, il portait la sacoche de Tate sur une épaule et se pavanait fièrement avec.

 _-Ça… Tu vas me le payer…_

Gronda Tate de rage en relevant un regard de haine et de folie furieuse sur Klagar. Une aura glaciale de Pokémon spectre se mit à émaner de lui et une soudaine énergie combative lui sauta à la gorge devant le geste cruel de son ennemi.

 _-Ha, on va enfin pouvoir se battre._

Fit Klagar dans un sourire de satisfaction.

.

 **Chapitre 155 : Tate vs Tate shiney.**

Dans une chambre vide de l'auberge de Lavandia, Tate s'était retrouvé en face à face avec Klagar, le spectrum shiney de Sighrid. Celui-ci avait volé son apparence en devenant lui aussi un garçon aux cheveux bouclés et avait en plus dérobé sa sacoche et ses Pokémon.

Tate observa le Pokémon shiney se tenir en lévitation au-dessus de l'armoire avec laquelle il avait écrasé Hector. Tout en se tenant encore en tailleur, Klagar souriait d'un air satisfait pour le geste qu'il venait de commettre.

 _-Bouhouhouuuuu, il pleure encore comme un bébé parce que j'ai écrasé son ami sous une vilaine armoire ?_

Se moqua Klagar qui se délectait des larmes de Tate.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés soutint son regard perçant sur son double shiney, et plissa l'ailette de son nez dans une expression de rage et de dégoût profond. Il était sur le point de se jeter à sa gorge pour l'étriper.

 _-Si ça peut te rassurer, Hector est toujours en vie._

Dit alors Klagar qui arborait toujours un air moqueur et sournois.

 _-Q… Quoi ?!_

Bafouilla Tate en prenant un air inespéré.

 _-Tu n'es pas très malin, ce n'est pas son véritable corps qui est sous cette armoire. Je t'ai tout simplement dupé avec une bête attaque de type spectre que tu appréciais pourtant beaucoup : une attaque d'illusion. Mais je l'avoue, j'avais très envie de voir la tête que tu ferais si j'écrasais une illusion de ton ami sous ton nez._

Déclarait Klagar en levant une main tout en arborant un visage hautain.

 _-Tu t'es bien moqué de moi…_

Grinça Tate qui n'y avait vu que du feu.

 _-De toute façon, il est condamné, comme tous tes petits amis ici. Vous finirez tous en cendres quand j'en aurai fini avec toi !_

Rétorqua Klagar en faisant apparaître une boule spectrale entre ses doigts, puis, l'expédia d'un geste vif vers Tate qui l'esquiva de justesse. L'attaque partit s'abattre dans un autre meuble dans son dos, le faisant exploser.

 _-Maintenant que j'ai tes affaires et tes Pokémon, je vais me débarrasser de toi ! Car il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Tate ici, et ça sera moi !_

S'écria Klagar en s'élançant comme un sauvage sur Tate.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés eut beaucoup de mal à encaisser le choc, car son double s'était rué sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Tous les deux échangèrent ensuite des attaques spectres avant de reprendre chacun une forme de spectrum en roulant au sol.

Tate se releva avec difficulté tout en étant sous sa forme de Pokémon, mais se prit une forte attaque balle ombre dans la figure la seconde qui suivit, le projetant à l'autre bout de la chambre.

 _-Arg !_

Grogna Tate de douleur en cherchant à se défendre avec une onde-folie. Klagar était plus rapide que lui et il était aussi en bien meilleure forme, car le poison faisait encore effet et son énergie vitale en était affectée.

Tate tenta de répliquer avec une attaque balle-ombre, mais Klagar l'évita avec facilité.

 _-C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?_

Se moqua Klagar en adressant une attaque tourmente à son adversaire.

En dépit de sa subite confusion qui lui fit tourner la tête, Tate tenta d'attaquer de nouveau.

 _-Tu veux voir ce que j'ai dans le ventre ? Très bien !_

Répondit Tate. L'instant suivant, il se mit à contracter son diaphragme et eut quelques spasmes vomitifs avant de recracher dans sa main une grosse boule visqueuse, dégoulinante et violette : il s'agissait d'une attaque bombe-beurk venant tout droit de son estomac.

Il fit doucement rouler la boule gluante et nauséabonde entre ses doigts et la lança vers le spectrum shiney. Mais celui-ci la fit aussitôt exploser avec une attaque balle-ombre.

 _-Tu vas devoir faire mieux !_

Railla klagar en envoyant ensuite une forte attaque vibrobscur sur Tate qui se retrouva allongé par terre. Car une attaque de type ténèbres était super efficace sur lui.

Tate tenta de se redresser tout en reprenant sa forme humaine, mais Klagar lui faisait face et fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur rouge inquiétante, il venait d'employer une attaque que Tate connaissait bien :

 _-C'est… C'est un regard noir._

Marmonna Tate d'une voix sombre en fixant son ennemi droit dans les yeux. Il avait reconnu cette attaque, car il aimait lui aussi l'utiliser sur ses proies.

 _-Exactement, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. Et je vais pouvoir t'achever !_

Ricana le spectrum shiney en reprenant lui aussi sa forme humaine de garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Puis d'un geste, fit voler Tate à travers la pièce pour l'éclater contre une grosse commode en bois. Celui-ci fut sonné sous le choc à cause de son apparence humaine et s'écroula lourdement sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

Dans un ultime effort, Tate tenta de se relever pour faire face. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, car son double s'était à nouveau jeté sur lui pour le prendre par la gorge et le maintenait à présent la tête contre la moquette de la chambre.

 _-J'ai envie de te voir délivrer ton dernier souffle entre mes doigts !_

Ricana Klagar en resserrant son étreinte sur la gorge de Tate qui en suffoquait. Mais d'un coup, un immense cercle bleu et brillant les entoura au niveau du sol. Il était constitué d'une écriture très ancienne avec des symboles et des dessins absurdes et morbides. Il tournoya sur lui-même dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et diffusa une lumière lugubre qui en éclaira le plafond.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!_

Grogna Klagar d'un air surpris en voyant des tatouages bleus et phosphorescents apparaître le long de sa peau et de celle de Tate.

 _-C'est l'attaque prélèvement du destin. Nous sommes à présent liés par un contrat invisible. Si je meurs, tu mourras avec moi !_

Répondit Tate dans une expression particulièrement morbide.

Klagar ouvrit alors de grands yeux horrifiés, Tate s'était montré plus malin que lui et avait secrètement appris cette attaque pour pouvoir se sortir d'une situation périlleuse telle que celle-ci.

Il reporta alors un regard rempli de frustrations et de colère sur lui et lui explosa son poing dans la figure.

 _-C'est ça ! Fais ton malin ! Je vais quand même te tabasser et te prendre ton identité et ton arène !_

Hurla-t-il d'hystérie en brandissant à nouveau son poing pour le frapper encore. Mais d'un coup, les mains de Tate se mirent à applaudir jusqu'à créer une musique inquiétante et angoissante. Et la mélodie continua alors qu'il avait arrêté de frapper dans ses mains. Elle ressemblait à un air de violon particulièrement funeste.

 _-J'ai aussi appris l'attaque requiem. D'ici quelques secondes, nous serons tous les deux K.O._

Annonça Tate dans un grand sourire alors que l'air lugubre continuait de raisonner dans la pièce.

Klagar ouvrit aussitôt grand la bouche, il n'avait pas prévu ça. À présent, la situation lui échappait complètement.

 _-Game over._

Ajouta Tate dans un souffle, une expression sadique au visage.

Le requiem devint de plus en plus fort pour le grand désarroi de Klagar qui avait complètement perdu l'avantage qu'il possédait sur son adversaire, et très vite, deux immenses archets aux pointes tranchantes se matérialisèrent juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'abattirent comme des épées de Damoclès sur eux. Le coup fut foudroyant, et les deux adversaires tombèrent aussitôt K.O au sol en retrouvant leurs formes de Pokémon. Le combat était fini et ils étaient à présent inconscients dans la chambre.

Non loin de là, Hector s'était retrouvé enfermé dans la salle de bain de la chambre et avait été physiquement paralysé par une attaque léchouille du spectrum shiney. Mais en tombant K.O, l'effet se dissipa et Hector put enfin se relever pour sortir de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, il chercha Tate à tâtons dans la chambre et l'emmena avec lui. Il se mit même à lui renifler la peau avec application afin de reconnaître son odeur corporelle et être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de Tate et non de Klagar. Il laissa ensuite Klagar à son sort après avoir récupéré la sacoche de Tate qui traînait par terre.

 _-Vite, il faut retrouver les autres !_

Se dit Hector pour lui-même en sortant de la pièce avec Tate inconscient dans les bras.

Mais une fois dans le couloir, il se retrouva très vite acculé par les flammes qui avaient atteins les étages et qui s'avançaient dangereusement le long des murs. Les escaliers étaient complètement inutilisables et l'incendie allait à présent se propager dans les chambres à l'étage.

 _-Toute notre équipe est encore sous hypnose… Ils vont y rester si je ne fais rien !_

S'alarma Hector en sentant le feu qui dansait autour de lui. Bien qu'il soit aveugle, il arrivait à sentir où se trouvaient les flammes avec la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient et des crépitements qui en émanaient. Il se doutait également que Nero avait succombé à l'hypnose étant donné que Klagar les avait attaqués.

Hector serra Tate contre lui pour se donner du courage, releva le bandana qu'il s'était noué autour du cou comme un cow-boy et se cacha le nez dessous afin de se protéger de la fumée. Puis, il partit en courant vers la chambre où Nero et ses amis étaient allongés. Le feu n'avait pas encore attaqué la pièce, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le fasse.

 _-Les gars ! Les gars, réveillez-vous, je vous en supplie ! Il y a le feu !_

S'écria désespérément Hector devant ses camarades qui ne réagissaient pas. Et pour cause, ils étaient tous plongés dans un profond sommeil.

Il se pencha sur Nero tout en déposant Tate au sol et chercha désespérément à le secouer.

 _-Nero ! Nero, lève-toi ! C'est urgent ! Le feu arrive !_

Continua-t-il.

Mais le garçon ne répondait pas.

Dans le couloir, le feu s'attaquait déjà au plancher, et un bruit sourd se fit entendre, un bout du parquet venait de lâcher et avait dégringolé au rez-de-chaussée, car l'auberge était littéralement en train de s'effondrer à cause de l'incendie qui ravageait les lieux.

En sentant la fumée s'engouffrer dans la pièce, Hector décida de tirer tous ses compagnons un par un dans la salle de bain, d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres en dépit des volets qu'il ne parvenait à ouvrir à cause d'une force mystérieuse qui les retenait, et d'ouvrir tous les robinets en bouchant les conduits d'évacuation.

Il attrapa au passage du linge qui traînait dans la salle de bain, les mouilla et les posa devant la porte qu'il avait dû fermer afin de la colmater. Puis, il récupéra les tee-shirts de ses amis et les releva sur leurs visages afin de les protéger des fumées toxiques qui émanaient du couloir. Hector avait beau être aveugle, il avait instinctivement trouvé les objets dont il avait besoin et su quoi faire pour réagir de façon la plus efficace et rapide possible.

À présent, lui et son équipe étaient reclus dans la salle de bain et étaient acculés par les flammes qui commençaient à attaquer la chambre. Si Hector n'était pas intervenu, tous ses amis auraient probablement déjà péri dans ce brasier. Malheureusement, la situation semblait de plus en plus désespérée, et il ne pouvait même pas s'échapper par les fenêtres, car Sighrid avait pris soin de sceller tous les volets en bois de l'auberge afin de ne laisser aucun survivant.

Hector eut tout de même l'idée de chercher dans les affaires de Tate, et trouva son crustabri. Il l'envoya en renfort afin que celui-ci puisse utiliser une attaque eau dans la pièce et inonder au maximum les murs, le sol et ses compagnons.

Lulu le crocorible fut aussi appelé à l'aide pour tenter désespérément de pulvériser les fenêtres. Mais c'était peine perdue, Sighrid avait utilisé les pouvoirs psychiques de son abra pour les sceller complètement. Et son Pokémon devait avoir un niveau incroyablement haut en dépit de sa forme d'abra pour avoir réussi une telle prouesse.

 _-Cette femme est pire que le mal incarné ! Mon aura de balignon ne m'avait pas trompé, je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance !_

Se lamenta Hector en jetant un regard désolé sur le crustabri et le crocorible.

Alors qu'Hector cherchait désespérément un moyen de sauver ses compagnons en cherchant un rappel pour Tate dans les affaires de Nero, les fumées toxiques de l'incendie se propagèrent pour se glisser dans la salle de bain. C'est fatalement que celles-ci plongèrent le pauvre garçon albinos dans un profond étourdissement qui le mena peu après à l'évanouissement.

De son côté, Lottis, elle, était encore en train d'affronter Sighrid à l'étage du dessous. Le feu s'était propagé partout dans le couloir et le hall d'entrée et avait déjà ravagé les escaliers qui n'étaient plus que de la cendre. En revanche, toutes les fumées s'étaient propagées à l'étage, ce qui lui épargnait pour le moment un quelconque étouffement. Malheureusement, pour ne pas arranger les choses, les pompiers tardaient à venir.

Kiki quant à lui semblait troublé d'être là et d'autant plus en plein combat. Mais il se rendit très vite compte à quel point la situation était critique en constatant que le feu ravageait l'auberge. La réalité lui sauta alors à la figure : sa nouvelle maîtresse qui avait pris grand soin de lui depuis ces derniers mois était en danger, tout comme pour Kita, il était devenu son seul espoir.

Les pattes du petit Pokémon tremblèrent de peur devant la peur de l'échec. Il avait en face de lui un démolosse, un arcanin, un feunard et un pyroli qui le dévisageaient avec délice et se demandaient à quelle sauce ils allaient le cuisiner.

Lottis se pencha alors sur son évoli avec douceur et posa sa main sur sa tête tout en fermant les yeux.

 _-Tu vas y arriver. Tu peux le faire. On ne laissera plus jamais les personnes que nous aimons mourir sous nos yeux._

Dit Lottis en lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait elle aussi vécu avec son Flammi.

Une connexion se créa alors entre l'évoli et Lottis, et il ferma ses yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir : ils étaient devenus incandescents, comme s'ils étaient en feu.

En face, Sighrid observa avec attention ce que Lottis était en train de faire, elle était le témoin des pouvoirs particuliers de la jeune femme. Visiblement, elle pouvait créer des liens avec les Pokémon, et ça même sans la musique ou son ocarina. Elle était capable de leur transmettre de fabuleux pouvoirs à son simple contacte, tout comme elle avait fait avec Chaussette au site météore.

 _-Voilà qui est intéressant et qui confirme mes soupçons…_

Marmonna Sighrid dans un rictus de satisfaction.

Lottis se releva alors et tendit sa main vers les quatre Pokémon canins.

 _-Kiki, attaque feu sacré !_

Ordonna Lottis.

Dans une subite poussée d'énergies et de volonté de protéger Lottis, le poil du petit Pokémon se mit aussitôt à s'allonger en une longue crinière rappelant celle d'un pyroli, et brilla de flammes rouges, vertes et or. Puis d'un coup, il ouvrit grand la bouche pour expédier une puissante rafale de feu d'or et de bleu azur sur ses ennemis, balayant au passage les trois Pokémon canins qui semblèrent surpris par la puissance de l'attaque. Ils avaient beau être des types feu avec une résistance au feu, ces flammes-là avaient quelque chose de particulier qui les blessa.

 _-Mes Pokémon adorés !_

Hurla Sighrid de colère en voyant que le pelage brillant et étincelant de ses Pokémon shiney était à présent roussi et brûlé par les flammes que Kiki venait de cracher.

 _-Tu vas me le payer !_

S'énerva Sighrid en serrant les poings.

 _-Tu vas me le payer et tu vas me fournir un des oiseaux légendaires que mon père désire tant !_

Ajouta Sighrid avec rage.

Puis, elle tourna la tête vers son feunard qui était à terre et lui cria dessus avec hargne :

 _-FEUNARD ! Lève-toi et donne une leçon à cet évoli stupide !_

Hurla-t-elle.

Son feunard obéit aux ordres la seconde suivante, et se releva en élevant ses neuf queues en l'air, l'air menaçant et les crocs à l'air.

D'un coup, un soudain grondement fort éclata au-dessus de leurs têtes : un orage venait de se lever, et le tonnerre se mit à claquer avec fracas au-dessus de Lavandia. Quelques secondes plus tard, une forte pluie s'abattit sur la ville, provoquant au passage une véritable cacophonie sur la toiture de l'établissement.

Lottis se mit à sourire d'un air satisfait en écoutant l'orage qui s'était levé et la pluie qui tombait, mais cela ne sembla pas perturber Sighrid.

 _-Cette petite pluie n'empêchera pas cette auberge de finir en cendres !_

Grinça-t-elle.

.

 **Chapitre 156 : Orage et Ouragan.**

À Lavandia, un puissant orage s'était subitement levé alors que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà un certain temps. Le vent s'était mis à souffler en de puissantes bourrasques, et la pluie s'abattait sur les rues sombres pour les noyer sous des trombes d'eau.

La visibilité dans les rues était devenue extrêmement mauvaise à cause de la forte averse et de la nuit noire, mais à la lueur des lampadaires et des éclairs pouvaient se distinguer plusieurs silhouettes humaines qui arrivaient en marchant rapidement, se faufilant entre deux coups de vent et de pluie glaçante à travers les rues de Lavandia. Ils étaient au minimum une bonne trentaine et chantonnaient tous ensemble une étrange chanson de guerre et de pirates en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers l'auberge qui était en feu.

D'un coup, deux hommes à la carrure plus imposante que les autres se frayèrent un chemin entre les silhouettes qui marchaient et chantaient. Derrière ces deux-là, trois énormes Pokémon similaires à des formes de dragons et de serpents les suivaient entre les bâtiments en poussant de longs grognements terrifiants. On pouvait très mal les distinguer dans la nuit tant ils étaient imposants, mais il n'y avait aucun doute : il s'agissait de léviators. Et ces trois monstres venaient d'invoquer l'attaque ouragan et danse-pluie afin de provoquer un orage sur la ville.

Après quelques pas, les deux hommes se stoppèrent devant l'auberge et donnèrent des ordres aux trois léviators :

 _-Aspergez ces flammes ! Éteignez cet incendie !_

S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Les trois Pokémon s'exécutèrent dans la seconde, et crachèrent chacun une énorme giclée d'eau qui éteignît très vite les flammes qui avaient déjà commencé à dévorer le toit.

Au même moment, Sighrid avait bien compris que ses plans étaient en train de tourner court et que les renforts étaient arrivés. D'autant plus quand les léviators employèrent leurs attaques aquatiques pour éteindre le feu qui consumait l'auberge : l'eau s'était infiltrée dans les couloirs, sous le toit et les murs, et avait enfin calmé l'incendie qui faisait rage dans l'escalier ainsi qu'à l'étage.

En étant seule, Sighrid savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids contre toute la Team Aqua réunie, d'autant plus si des Admins étaient venus. Elle décida alors de battre en retraite en ordonnant à son abra d'utiliser une attaque téléport.

 _-On se reverra. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ni avec tes sœurs._

Grinça Sighrid d'une voix menaçante destinée à Lottis, puis, elle disparut la seconde suivante avec ses Pokémon.

Lottis fronça les sourcils tout en s'accroupissant près de son évoli alors qu'elle contemplait encore l'endroit où se trouvait Sighrid quelques instants plus tôt.

 _-C'est ça… On va se revoir… Et la prochaine fois, je ne te louperai pas…_

Rumina Lottis dans un regard mauvais. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Kiki et lui caressa doucement la tête.

 _-Tu as été très courageux. Tu as réussi à nous défendre. Je suis fière de toi._

Lui dit-elle dans un doux sourire que le Pokémon lui rendit en allant se frotter contre ses jambes tout en miaulant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Marco qui était encore allongé par terre, il n'avait rien, car elle avait réussi à le protéger des flammes, mais aussi de Sighrid.

L'effet de l'hypnose commençait même à s'estomper, et le jeune homme se redressa doucement pour prendre une position assise tout en bâillant et en se frottant les yeux.

 _-Je crois que je vais avoir une bosse derrière la tête…_

Marmonna le jeune homme.

 _-Marco !_

Commença Lottis d'une voix soulagée.

D'un coup, la porte d'entrée se débloqua dans le dos de Lottis, car les pouvoirs psychiques de l'abra de Sighrid ne faisaient plus effet, et un énorme aligatueur l'ouvrit avec fracas en employant un puissant poing glace. Lottis se retourna alors et arbora une expression remplie d'émotions en reconnaissant le Pokémon qui venait de faire irruption dans le hall d'entrée.

 _-Aligatueur…_

Murmura Lottis en sentant sa gorge se nouer à cause d'un mélange de vive joie et d'appréhension.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus quelques secondes plus tard, et son cœur s'emballa en voyant un homme entrer : c'était Arthur, qui portait sur le dos son habituelle veste noire et son bandana sur la tête. Il voulut remercier son aligatueur pour avoir ouvert la porte, mais lui-même se figea en voyant Lottis devant lui.

Son regard s'éclaira d'un coup et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 _-Ma Lottis ! Tu vas bien !_

S'écria-t-il.

La jeune femme se précipita aussitôt vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras, cela faisait plus d'une année qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et un trop-plein de sentiments lui sautait à la gorge.

 _-Tu m'as tellement manqué !_

Fit Lottis en resserrant son étreinte sur lui. Puis, elle l'embrassa longuement sur la joue afin de lui témoigner son affection.

 _-Et moi, j'étais tellement inquiet._

Dit-il en lui rendant aussi un baiser qu'il déposa sur une de ses joues. Puis, il la berça quelques instants dans ses bras, ils semblaient heureux de se retrouver. Mais Matthieu arriva à son tour et sembla lui aussi très enthousiaste de revoir la jeune archéologue.

 _-Ma pitchounette ! Te revoilà ! On a eu très peur, on était sans nouvelles de toi !_

S'écria le géant roux en se joignant au couple pour leur faire aussi un câlin. Il en écrasa la pauvre Lottis sous sa grosse bedaine et étouffa à moitié Arthur sous ses bras.

 _-Je vois que tu as toujours autant de bidon !_

Ria Lottis avant de se tourner vers Matthieu pour lui faire aussi un câlin individuel.

 _-Sérieusement Lottis, on était vraiment triste, tu n'imagines pas comme mon frérot chéri était malheureux de ne pas savoir où tu étais. On a même envoyé des sbires à ta recherche dans Hoenn, sans jamais te retrouver._

Répondit Matthieu en prenant maintenant Lottis sous le bras pour lui faire un shampouinage et ébouriffer ses cheveux avec le poing.

 _-Je suis désolée… Je ne souhaitais pas vous faire de peine. Et j'ai plein de choses à vous raconter !_

Répondit Lottis dans une expression triste tout en se débattant sous l'emprise de l'Admin pour essayer de se dégager de ses bras.

Pendant qu'Arthur contemplait silencieusement la jeune femme en étant partagé entre la joie et la douleur pour avoir été sans nouvelles d'elle depuis plus d'un an, Matthieu, lui, tourna la tête vers Marco qui s'était levé pour les rejoindre. Puis il lâcha Lottis pour le prendre par-dessous le bras à son tour.

 _-Et toi, tu vas bien mon Marco ?_

Questionna l'Admin alors que le jeune homme riait doucement en hochant positivement la tête.

Mais Arthur se rapprocha de Lottis pour s'adresser à elle d'une voix plus grave, il essayait de laisser ses sentiments de côté pour le moment, car ils avaient plus urgent à penser :

 _-Lottis. J'ai r'çu un S.O.S d'Nero, on a rappliqué dès qu'on l'a vu… Et tout l'bâtiment était en feu ! Tu sais où est ton équipe ? Ils sont blessés ? Vos agresseurs se sont enfuis ?_

Demanda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Lottis prit alors un air inquiet tandis que plusieurs sbires de la Team Aqua pénétraient dans le hall d'entrée afin de prêter main-forte à leur Leader.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, Arthur découvrit tous ses sbires inanimés derrière la porte de la salle de bain qui avait été colmatée par du linge humide. Toute la chambre avait été dévastée par les flammes, mais les efforts d'Hector ne furent pas inutiles, car ils avaient permis de sauver son équipe en empêchant l'incendie d'atteindre la salle de bain. Malheureusement, le jeune homme avait perdu connaissance à son tour à cause des fumées toxiques que dégageait l'incendie.

 _-Ils vont bien ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix affolée à Arthur, suivie par Kiki qui était resté hors de sa pokéball.

 _-Il ont l'air encore en vie. C'est un véritable miracle… Mais y'va falloir ramener tout l'monde sur l'AzurVictoria sans perdre de temps, ils s'ront mieux dans l'infirmerie et l'batiment menace de s'effondrer._

Déclara Arthur.

 _-Vous avez installé une infirmerie ?_

Questionna Lottis en s'avançant dans la salle de bain afin de s'assurer que tous ses compagnons respiraient encore et vérifiait minutieusement le pouls de chacun.

 _-Oui ma Lottis, tu verras quand tu rentreras au Q.G. On a fait pas mal d'boulots sur l'AzurVictoria. Nous avons nettoyé, rénovés et dégagés d'nouvelles cabines. Comme ça, nous avons agrandi l'rafiot avec une infirmerie, mais aussi une zone de soins pour les Pokémon marins._

Expliqua Arthur en suivant Lottis.

Le Leader compta ensuite tous ses sbires qui étaient encore au sol pendant que Lottis vérifiait les pouls. Mais il réalisa vite que le compte n'y était pas.

 _-Il manque des clampins. Mis à part David qu'est resté dehors, j'vois pas Blase, ni l'petit nouveau._

Déclara Arthur dans une expression anxieuse. Marco s'empressa de lui répondre :

 _-Mon Leader, Blase a été porté disparu il y a quelques jours, juste avant l'attaque de la Team Magma. Et il manque aussi Sighrid et le Lieutenant Halvard, l'une nous a trahis, et l'autre a été enlevé par les chasseurs de Pokémon._

 _-Oui je m'en souviens, Nero m'avait expliqué la situation pour Sighrid et Halvard. Par contre, Halvard ne m'avait absolument rien dit au sujet de la disparition de Blase…_

Acquiesça Arthur en arborant une grimace furieuse.

 _-Ha bon ? Halvard ne vous avait rien dit au sujet de Blase ?! Il avait disparu avec la carte et l'orbe que Sighrid avait dérobés. On a pu retrouver les deux reliques, mais pas notre camarade ! Les chasseurs de Pokémon l'ont très certainement supprimé._

Répondit Marco d'un air surpris.

 _-Merci pour l'information, Marco. Ce bon à rien d'Halvard sera renvoyé de l'organisation avec une sanction si on lui tombe sur l'nez. Il a bousillé ma confiance et mit dans une colère épouvantable. Si jamais j'le chope, il va s'prendre la branlée d'sa vie._

Grogna Arthur d'une voix mauvaise en se tournant vers Matthieu pour l'aider avec un sbire inconscient et mal en point, afin de l'aider à respirer.

Après avoir fait le tour de ses compagnons, Lottis se pencha sur Tate qui était encore K.O et sous sa forme de spectrum. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le serrer avec douceur contre elle.

 _-Mon pauvre Doudou… Tu es dans un état…_

Dit-elle d'une voix triste en lui caressant la tête alors qu'Arthur l'avait à présent rejointe, et s'accroupissait à côté d'elle afin d'observer le spectrum.

 _-C'est ton Pokémon ? Tu l'as ram'né d'Kanto ? Il est dément !_

Questionna-t-il dans un sourire soudain. Car les spectrums étaient normalement très difficiles à trouver à Hoenn à l'état sauvage.

 _-Eu…_

Bafouilla Lottis qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre à ce sujet.

 _-Héhé, t'as bien raison d'pecho un tel compagnon. Moi aussi j'adore les Pokémon comme nostenfer ou les ectoplasmas, ils ont un sourire carnassier qui les rend très attachants !_

Ria Arthur en cherchant à présent un objet dans ses poches. Puis, il trouva un rappel et le tendit à Lottis. C'était un petit médicament jaune en forme d'étoile.

 _-Tiens, donne-lui ça, il se sentira mieux après._

Lui dit Arthur d'une voix douce en lui tendant la petite gélule.

Lottis l'attrapa pour le faire avaler à son compagnon alors que l'homme se relevait pour faire signe à ses sbires de terminer de récupérer l'équipe d'archéologie qui était encore inconsciente au sol.

Après quelques secondes, l'effet du rappel se fit ressentir, et Tate se sentit déjà mieux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir Lottis qui le veillait et l'observait avec une grande douceur. Kiki était là lui aussi, et semblait déçu de voir qu'il s'était réveillé, émettant même une longue grimace de mécontentement.

 _-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Quel dommage…_

Marmonna Kiki en secouant négativement là tête.

Tate adressa un sourire maladroit à Lottis, il était soulagé de la voir.

 _-L… Lottis. Klagar, il… Il est où ? Et mes p… Mes Pokémon… ?_

Bafouilla-t-il d'une voix faible qu'Arthur n'entendait pas, car il leur tournait le dos pour aider ses sbires à prodiguer des soins sur l'équipe d'archéologie.

 _-Sighrid a fui devant l'arrivée des renforts de notre Team. Il a dû repartir avec elle. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent. Et tes Pokémon sont là eux aussi._

Lui répondit Lottis dans un sourire tendre et en lui caressant la tête. Puis, elle lui désigna sa sacoche d'un petit geste du menton. Celle-ci était posée non loin de lui au sol et ses pokéballs étaient toutes là.

Tate bougea doucement et se dégagea des bras de Lottis pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Il se sentait très faible, mais arriva quand même à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour se lever et tenir sur ses jambes, mais aussi pour récupérer son sac et ses Pokémon.

 _-Ça va aller ?_

Demanda Lottis en l'aidant à se tenir debout.

Tate hocha la tête en plaçant sa sacoche sur une épaule, avant de jeter un regard hébété sur les sbires qui prenaient dans leurs bras ses compagnons afin de les porter hors de la salle de bain. C'était des têtes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il reconnaissait les uniformes rayés de la Team Aqua.

 _-Ce sont nos amis, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ils font tous partie de la Team Aqua._

Le rassura Lottis en posant sa main sur son épaule.

D'un coup, Arthur se retourna et sursauta de surprise en voyant Tate sous sa forme humaine. Non seulement il ignorait complètement qu'il s'agissait du spectrum qu'il venait de voir, mais en plus, le regard de Tate lui donnait une curieuse impression de déjà-vu, le mettant presque mal à l'aise.

 _-Mais… D'où tu sors, toi ?!_

S'exclama Arthur qui n'avait pas vu ce sbire entrer dans la pièce.

 _-C'est Tate. Notre nouvelle recrue._

Répondit Lottis dans un sourire amusé.

 _-On ne se connaîtrait pas… ?_

Tenta ensuite Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait la sensation de connaître Tate alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

 _-Euh... Non, mais... Vous êtes un sbire vous aussi ?_

Questionna Tate en découvrant le Leader devant lui, il était légèrement plus petit que lui et avait du poil au menton. Il portait aussi une tenue différente des autres sbires de la Team Aqua, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Tate. Mais il possédait une autre particularité qui le différenciait de toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là : en plus de son âme qui brillait d'un bleu azur profond dans lequel Tate pouvait voir son reflet, tel un miroir, se trouvait un tintement mélodieux, délicat et pur. Mais Tate ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, bien que cela semblait provenir de son cœur.

Arthur prit alors une expression hallucinée devant Tate qui le dévisageait d'un air perturbé.

 _-Si je suis un… ? Bwahahaha !_

Éclata le Leader de rire.

Lottis se tourna alors vers Tate, l'air un peu gêné pour lui répondre.

 _-Eum, Tate… Je te présente Arthur. Le grand Leader de la Team Aqua._

Lui dit-elle.

 _-Arthur ?! Vous êtes vraiment Arthur ?_

S'étonna Tate en ouvrant de grands yeux devant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

 _-C'est bien moi. J'suis ton Leader. Et donc, c'est toi l'petit nouveau ?_

Répondit Arthur d'un air amusé.

 _-Je vous imaginais plus grand._

Répondit simplement Tate en glissant ses mains dans les poches, car Arthur faisait bien cinq centimètres de moins que lui.

Lottis arbora alors une expression particulièrement anxieuse pour témoigner son malaise. Elle avait peur de voir Tate et Arthur se mettre à se battre ou se disputer violemment en connaissant le caractère exécrable de ses deux amis. Et si jamais ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout ?

.

 **Chapitre 157 : La bêtise du grahyena.**

Avant que Lottis n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir, Arthur attrapa Tate par le visage entre ses deux mains pour le regarder de plus près. Son expression amusée venait de laisser place à une grimace perplexe.

 _-Dis-moi ma Lottis, où vous l'avez trouvé celui-là ?_

Questionna-t-il alors, comme si Tate n'avait rien dit.

Tate se laissa faire, mais resta figé, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir devant la situation. Il était comme hypnotisé par les tintements purs qui provenaient de la poitrine du Leader, et fut incapable de le repousser ou d'attaquer. Il en ouvrit même la bouche d'un air crétin en l'observant derrière des yeux tout ronds.

 _-Où j'ai trouvé Tate ? Eh bien…_

Bafouilla Lottis devant la question étrange d'Arthur. Il était en train d'examiner minutieusement son ami avec une expression grave au visage, glissant ses doigts sur les cernes et les rides que le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avait sous les yeux.

 _-Il est en mauvaise santé… J'en ai vu passer des clampins dans ma vie. On en a même ramassé dans des poubelles et dans la rue. Mais je n'en avais jamais vu dans un état comm'ça._

Déclara Arthur d'une voix sombre, alerté par la pâleur morbide du garçon.

 _-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre._

Répondit Tate qui se laissait tripoter le visage.

Arthur ne lâcha pas le garçon aux cheveux bouclés et mesura maladroitement son pouls en pressant ses doigts sur son poignet. Puis, il chercha à le faire parler pour évaluer son état général.

 _-Dit moi, Tate. Tu aimes la mer ? Tu as déjà voyagé sur un bateau ?_

Questionna Arthur tout en analysant attentivement l'état de fatigue du jeune homme.

 _-Si j'aime la mer ? Eh bien… Oui, j'ai vécu environ sept ans en bord de mer avant de connaître Lottis. L'océan m'a toujours apaisé et réconforté. J'ai même beaucoup longé les bords de mer lors de mes voyages._

Admit Tate qui avait longtemps vécu à la Pointe de la Bien-aimée.

 _-Et tu aimes la pluie ?_

Continua Arthur en relâchant son poignet.

 _-La pluie m'est égale, mais je n'aime pas le soleil._

Répondit Tate en haussant les épaules.

Arthur ria doucement d'un air entendu avant de s'adresser à Lottis qui les observait dans un grand silence.

 _-Au fait, Lottis, Halvard l'a fait travailler dans cet état ? Il ne l'a pas fait ausculter par Nero ? Car il aurait bien b'soin d'une hospitalisation, il a l'air déshydraté._

Ajouta Arthur en relevant son regard sur la jeune archéologue, il était sur le point d'éclater de rage après son ancien Lieutenant qui multipliait les bourdes et les bêtises.

 _-En fait… Tate est spécial… Il a une maladie… Hors norme._

Répondit Lottis dans une grimace.

 _-… Vraiment ?_

S'étonna Arthur en relâchant Tate.

 _-Tate, montre-lui pour qu'il comprenne._

Fit Lottis en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

Tate accepta de se changer en spectrum, et reprit sa forme de Pokémon sous le regard halluciné du Leader qui en sursauta de surprise, et en tomba même sur les fesses en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _-M… Mais comment a-t-il…_

Balbutia-t-il en ouvrant grand la bouche.

 _-Je suis un être humain comme vous… Enfin j'étais un être humain à l'origine. Mais un jour, je me suis retrouvé changé en Pokémon. Et depuis, je suis coincé dans le corps d'un spectrum._

Expliqua Tate.

 _-C'est… C'est complètement dingue !_

S'étonna le Leader qui continuait de dévisager Tate derrière une expression sidérée.

Lottis se pencha alors sur Arthur qui était encore par terre afin de lui expliquer la situation :

 _-J'ai rencontré Tate à Kanto l'an passé, il avait la faculté de se transformer avec une métamorphose. Mais malheureusement, nous ne trouvons pas de solution pour l'aider à redevenir un véritable être humain, même si son morphing l'aide à retrouver un peu de sa condition humaine._

Dit Lottis.

Arthur se releva maladroitement, et s'approcha du spectrum afin de glisser ses doigts sur ses oreilles pour les toucher, semblant complètement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait.

 _-Tu es incroyable… Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant… Tu es un Pokémon fabuleux ou quelqu'chose dans l'genre ?_

Bafouilla-t-il en caressant le spectrum délicatement comme s'il touchait un diamant.

 _-Lottis et moi sommes devenus proches. Et elle m'aide à redevenir humain. Sans elle, je serais encore en train d'errer dans la nature sous ma forme de fantominus._

Acquiesça Tate qui se laissa toucher.

 _-Et… Tu souhaites qu'on t'aide à r'devenir humain ? Tu n'es pas heureux comme ça ? Tu sais, les Pokémon sont des créatures si merveilleuses…_

Demanda alors Arthur qui cherchait à reprendre contenance, mais qui semblait déjà adorer le spectrum.

 _-Je souhaiterais vraiment redevenir humain._

Insista Tate d'une voix triste, laissant son ventre gargouiller de faim en même temps.

 _-Je vois…_

Fit Arthur en arborant une expression douce en relâchant Tate, puis tourna son regard vers Lottis.

 _-Nous allons trouver une solution pour ton ami, je te l'promet. Mais on en rediscutera plus au calme dans mon bureau. En attendant, nous d'vons partir. Il fait nuit et il y a pas mal d'chemin à faire pour pouvoir rentrer à Poivressel. De plus, les agents Jenny n'vont pas tarder à arriver pour venir en aide aux clients de l'hôtel. Et j'aim'rait pas qu'on s'attire des problèmes._

Expliqua Arthur en se relevant.

 _-Vous allez vraiment m'aider ?_

Questionna Tate en arborant une expression inespérée.

 _-Tu es de notre famille à présent, et Lottis tient à toi. On fera tout ce qui est de notre possible pour te guérir si c'est ce que tu souhaites._

Répondit Arthur en faisait signe à Lottis et à Tate de le suivre pour sortir de la salle de bain. Un long périple les attendait pour regagner l'AzurVictoria.

 _« Harlan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, bon sang ! »_

Cracha la voix en colère du Lieutenant Kelvin très tôt le lendemain matin, dans le Q.G de la Team Magma près de Nénucrique.

Harlan, qui dormait encore à poings fermés dans les cachots fut très surpris et apeuré, et sursauta en l'entendant crier. Il ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et réalisa que non seulement Kelvin était là, à le dévisager, mais qu'en plus le Leader Max et plusieurs autres sbires étaient là eux aussi avec leurs grahyenas. Et chacun le fixait d'un air accusateur tandis que leurs Pokémon grognaient.

 _-Harlan. Dans mon bureau._

Tonna Max aussitôt après, d'une voix toujours aussi calme, mais grinçante.

Le Commandant ravala sa salive avec crainte, réalisant dans la foulée qu'il avait dormi et passé sa nuit ici, contre Adriane. Il prit un air coupable sur le visage, comme s'il venait de faire une grosse bêtise et se leva difficilement sous le regard inquiet de la jeune fille qui se tenait encore contre son dos blotti dans son sweat rouge.

Avant de partir, Harlan jeta un regard en arrière vers Adriane, comme s'il la voyait pour la dernière fois et continua son chemin pour suivre Max et ses sbires d'un pas pesant.

Une fois dans le vaste bureau du Leader, Harlan se retrouva assis dans un grand canapé rouge qui faisait face au bureau en bois de Max, alors que le Lieutenant Kelvin et ses hommes, eux, se tenaient debout contre un mur peint d'un vert pâle derrière lui à observer la suite des événements.

Kelvin semblait particulièrement ravi de la situation, et attendait avec impatience la sentence de son rival.

Le Leader entra en dernier dans la pièce, et prit place sur son siège tout en fixant silencieusement Harlan.

 _-Monsieur, je... Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai fait une faute. Je m'en excuse._

Implora Harlan qui avait perdu toute fierté et arrogance devant son Leader. Il avait même à présent l'allure pitoyable d'un bébé medhyena qui venait de faire accidentellement pipi sur le tapis de son maître.

Max se positionna confortablement sur sa place, joignit ses mains l'une contre l'autre afin d'entrelacer ses doigts, poussa un _« Tsss... »_ grinçant et s'adressa ensuite à Harlan d'une voix grave :

 _-Harlan, je n'apprécie pas de te voir passer la nuit par terre et dans le froid en vue de ton état. Tu devais prendre ton traitement et te reposer dans tes appartements, et non traîner dans les cachots. Pourquoi es-tu sorti pour rejoindre la prisonnière ?_

Harlan se sentit mal à l'aise devant la question, et se mit à rougir honteusement.

 _-Monsieur je... Je n'ai pas voulu désobéir à vos ordres. Je ne me le permettrais pas... Je n'avais pas réalisé..._

Bafouilla-t-il.

 _-Explique-moi plutôt ce que tu faisais avec la prisonnière._

Continua Max d'un air insistant.

Harlan releva ses yeux d'un air désespéré vers Max. Si jamais il apprenait qu'il s'était attaché à Adriane, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas, c'est certain, car elle était une membre de la Team Aqua. Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres de crainte, et retint à nouveau une toux sèche.

Mais Kelvin ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir afin d'y mettre son grain de sel :

 _-J'ai entendu la prisonnière l'appeler hier. Vous étiez tous témoins. Elle lui demandait de ne pas la laisser dans les cachots. Je suis certain qu'Harlan..._

Commença-t-il en voulant insinuer qu'Harlan était un traître et qu'il allait la libérer. Mais Max le coupa en levant subitement sa main en l'air pour lui faire signe de se taire.

 _-Silence Kelvin. Je souhaiterais qu'Harlan s'explique de lui-même._

Dit-il d'une voix rêche.

 _-Oui Monsieur._

Se tassa Kelvin dans son coin.

Harlan ravala alors sa salive et décida de dire la vérité à son Leader.

 _-Monsieur, pour être honnête avec vous, si j'ai pu m'échapper de la Team Aqua, c'était grâce à l'aide d'Adriane Asuna. Elle a veillé sur moi quand j'ai eu le bras cassé suite à l'explosion de l'hélicoptère et elle m'a aidé à m'enfuir. Elle n'est pas notre ennemie. Et... Et si on la laissait sortir du cachot, je suis certain qu'elle accepterait de rester parmi nous pour nous aider avec Groudon. Je n'ai pas voulu la laisser seule cette nuit dans le froid parce que je lui étais reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt._

Admit Harlan en se penchant en avant d'un air vraiment désolé et sincère.

Max se caressa le menton dans une expression pensive, il avait à présent compris pourquoi Harlan agissait de façon aussi curieuse : il s'était attaché à Adriane. Il esquissa alors un sourire calculateur et se leva de son bureau pour rejoindre Harlan devant le canapé, joignant ses mains dans son dos.

 _-Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, Harlan. Si tu souhaites libérer Adriane des cachots pour rester auprès d'elle, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et je te donne ma bénédiction._

Déclara Max d'une voix lente.

Harlan releva les yeux d'un air surpris sur son Leader, et le fixa d'un air hébété, semblant ne pas réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

 _-Comme tu le sais, l'organisation a besoin d'Adriane pour apprivoiser Groudon. Elle ne doit donc pas quitter notre organisation. Tu peux lui faire visiter le Q.G si tu le souhaites et t'occuper d'elle le temps que tu te rétablisses. Mais je ne tolérerais pas qu'elle disparaisse et reparte parmi la Team Aqua. Je te confis donc sa surveillance. À toi de veiller à ce qu'elle reste dans la Team Magma._

Dit Max d'une voix douce, mais aussi très sévère. Il faisait clairement comprendre à Harlan qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Derrière, Kelvin ne disait rien, mais retint difficilement une grimace de dégoût, car il aurait souhaité entendre autre chose.

 _-V... Vraiment ? Je peux vraiment garder Adriane auprès de moi et la sortir des cachots ?_

Bafouilla Harlan dans une expression inespérée.

 _-Tu es mon Admin Harlan. Tu mérites toute ma confiance pour tes loyaux services. De plus, nous avons besoin d'Adriane pour apprivoiser Groudon. Si elle accepte de nous aider de son plein gré grâce à toi, cela va considérablement nous aider dans nos objectifs._

Admit Max. Visiblement, il trouvait également son compte dans cette relation ''interdite''.

Harlan se leva, et s'agenouilla devant Max pour lui prendre la main d'un air profondément reconnaissant.

 _-Merci Monsieur, merci infiniment... Je ne vous décevrais pas, je vous le promets._

 _-Je n'en doute pas, Harlan. Tu es mon bras droit, tu as un irezumi, il n'y a rien que je ne te refuserais. Car j'ai une confiance aveugle envers toi puisque tu es l'homme qui m'est le plus fidèle parmi mon organisation. Et puis c'est normal après tout, tu me dois la vie._

Répondit Max dans un sourire compatissant.

Harlan se releva, et lui adressa à nouveau un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Max invita ensuite Harlan à se rasseoir sur le canapé rouge et fit signe à un de ses sbires : celui qui possédait la clef de la cellule de la prisonnière.

 _-Nicolas, va chercher la prisonnière et ramène-la ici. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec elle avant de la libérer._

Ordonna Max tout en se tenant bien droit.

L'homme se pencha poliment en avant et partit dans le couloir afin d'exécuter les ordres de son Leader.

Il fut ensuite de retour quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie d'Adriane qui était toujours habillée dans le sweat d'Harlan. Elle avait encore des menottes aux poignets, mais semblait déjà heureuse d'être sortit des cachots.

 _-Viens t'asseoir, jeune fille. Nous avons à parler._

Dit alors Max derrière son expression sévère.

Adriane hocha la tête et s'empressa de rejoindre Harlan sur le canapé rouge. Tous deux s'échangèrent même silencieusement un regard, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir devant la situation.

 _-Harlan m'a tout expliqué. Il m'a fait part de ton aide sur le campement de la Team Aqua pour le libérer. Tu as désormais toute notre gratitude pour avoir sauvé notre Admin._

Il renifla rapidement en toisant la jeune Asuna avant de reprendre son discours.

 _-Tu vas donc pouvoir sortir des cachots et enlever tes menottes._

 _-C'est vrai ? Je peux sortir ?_

S'enjoua Adriane d'une voix inespérée.

 _-Je crains tout de même qu'il y ait quelques petites conditions contre ta liberté. Comme tu le sais, tu es une prisonnière très spéciale pour notre organisation, il est donc hors de question de te voir repartir chez la Team Aqua. C'est pourquoi Harlan gardera un œil sur toi. Tu es libre de te balader dans le Q.G et sortir dehors avec lui. Mais si tu essayes de t'enfuir pour retrouver tes anciens compagnons, si tu essayes de leur divulguer des informations sur la Team Magma, tu retourneras directement dans les cachots. Et tu n'auras pas de premier avertissement au moindre faux-pas._

Dit Max d'une voix très sévère et grinçante.

 _-O... Oui monsieur._

Répondit Adriane d'une petite voix.

Max attrapa dans la foulée les pokéballs d'Adriane qui lui avaient été confisquées et les lui rendit tout en lui retirant en même temps ses menottes. Puis, il jeta un regard vers Kelvin et ses autres hommes qui attendaient toujours au fond de la salle. Il leur adressa alors la parole :

 _-Kelvin, prends tes hommes et sortez. J'aimerais à présent m'entretenir seul avec Harlan et Adriane._

Exigea le Leader d'une voix caverneuse.

Kelvin ne discuta pas et s'éclipsa très rapidement du bureau de Max afin de le laisser seul avec son Admin et la prisonnière.

Max se tourna ensuite vers son bureau et désigna du doigt une vitrine qui était posée juste derrière, contre le mur. Tout en haut du meuble en question se trouvait la maquette d'un petit voilier : une vieille caravelle aux voiles blanches dans un état impeccable.

 _-Miss Asuna, vous reconnaissez ce navire, je présume ?_

Demanda alors Max d'une voix lente.

Adriane leva le nez et plissa ses yeux pour détailler soigneusement la maquette. Et effectivement, elle la reconnaissait, car Arthur possédait exactement le même modèle dans son bureau.

 _-Arthur a exactement le même bateau dans sa cabine... Il disait que ce bateau appartenait à son ancienne organisation !_

Déclara Adriane qui semblait effectivement surprise de voir que Max possédait lui aussi ce bateau dans son bureau.

 _-Bien évidemment. Arthur et moi étions dans la même organisation autrefois. Mais je ne suis même pas étonné de voir que ce flibustier de carnaval n'a jamais osé vous en faire part. Car il n'est qu'un lâche._

Railla Max en esquissant un léger sourire sournois. Il était rare de le voir sourire, mais quand il le faisait, il en devenait carrément effrayant.

 _-P... Pourquoi il ne nous en aurait jamais parlé ?_

S'étonna Adriane.

 _-Parce que tout est de sa faute. Toute l'organisation est en prison par sa faute. Il a tout gâché. Et monsieur a visiblement bien honte de dévoiler ses plus sombres secrets._

Grinça Max en se rapprochant d'Adriane, les mains dans le dos. Puis il se pencha vers elle dans un regard antipathique.

 _-Je sais aussi qu'Arthur cherche à achever les recherches que menait Victoria. Je l'ai très vite compris quand j'ai vu qu'il recherchait des météorites au site météore. J'aimerais savoir où en sont ses recherches, et tu dois très certainement le savoir, puisque toi et ta sœur êtes d'une grande importance à ses yeux._

Ajouta Max d'un air grave tout en dévisageant littéralement Adriane.

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._

Répondit Adriane d'un air faussement innocent.

 _-Je te parle du projet AZOTH. Je sais qu'Arthur cherche à créer une gemme à la puissance terrifiante, car Victoria essayait déjà de la fabriquer à l'époque !_

Grinça Max.

Mais Adriane resta muette, feignant n'être au courant de rien. Elle n'était visiblement pas encline à révéler les secrets de son organisation.

Max soupira de déception devant son silence. Mais peu importe, Adriane était déjà une magnifique récompense à ses yeux puisqu'elle pouvait apprivoiser Groudon.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave..._

Commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers son Admin qui les écoutait en silence depuis tout à l'heure en se tenant nerveusement son bras emplâtré.

 _-Harlan, Adriane doit être fatiguée et éprouvée suite à sa capture. Emmène-la au calme dans tes appartements pour qu'elle se repose et se remette de ses émotions. Vous nous rejoindrez plus tard pour le déjeuner._

Ordonna Max.

 _-Oui Monsieur._

Répondit l'Admin.

Une fois dehors, Harlan s'empressa de prendre Adriane par la main et la guider à travers le Q.G. Ils grimpèrent quelques étages dans le repaire et arrivèrent dans une zone réservée aux hauts-grades de la Team Magma. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce orangée longue comme un couloir dans laquelle étaient disposés une table basse et des sièges. Les murs étaient aussi peints aux couleurs de la Team Magma avec de longues banderoles rouges représentant les armoiries de l'organisation.

 _-C'est par ici._

Dit Harlan en la conduisant devant une grande porte de métal peinte en rouge. Il y en avait sept de disposés le long de cet imposant couloir.

Adriane observa son ami sortir des clefs de sa poche et ouvrir la porte. Puis, il l'invita à entrer.

La jeune fille passa devant et découvrit alors les appartements d'Harlan : il s'agissait visiblement d'une énorme et chaleureuse salle de vie, regroupant dans la même pièce le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Bien qu'il y avait des portes, il n'y avait en revanche aucune fenêtre, puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans une grotte aménagée. Heureusement, une grande dalle lumineuse disposée au plafond éclairait la pièce comme s'il faisait jour.

Adriane fit le tour des lieux d'un air très intéressé. Elle tomba tout de suite sur un très gros terrarium de trois ou quatre mètres de largeur avec du sable, des plantes désertiques et des pierres rappelant l'environnement du Mont Chimnée.

 _-Il y a quoi là-dedans ? Une bestiole ?_

Demanda Adriane en se penchant sur le mur de verre qui était presque aussi haut qu'elle.

Harlan sortit alors deux pokéballs et y libéra à l'intérieur son volcaropod et son limagma.

 _-C'est un terrarium, c'est ici que vivent Mog et Mig quand je ne suis pas en mission. Tu peux y déposer Meg et Mag si tu veux, il y a de la place pour eux._

Dit Harlan d'une voix douce.

Adriane lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et libéra à son tour ses deux limagmas dans la grande cage de verre.

 _-Ils seront bien ici. J'ai fabriqué cet environnement tout spécialement pour les limagmas._

Fit-il en observant les Pokémon limaces interagir entre eux. Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

 _-Viens, l'appartement est grand, tu n'as pas encore tout vu !_

Ajouta-t-il en invitant ensuite Adriane à le suivre dans la pièce.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le suivit au cœur de son appartement qui se trouvait être très chaleureux. Elle y trouva alors une télévision d'une taille monstrueuse, un canapé tout aussi grand et une cuisine très moderne aux meubles peints en noir et en rouge. Il y avait également une très grande banderole avec les armoiries de la Team Magma disposée le long d'un mur.

 _-Ouah, c'est incroyable, tu vis vraiment ici ?! Notre Q.G de la Team Aqua est tellement pauvre à côté avec notre voilier. Ma sœur et moi avons juste le droit à une simple cabine._

S'étonna Adriane en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _-Oui, ce sont mes appartements. Max est quelqu'un de très aisé et il n'hésite pas à gâter au maximum les membres de son organisation en qui il a le plus confiance. Et maintenant, tu es aussi de la Team Magma, alors, oublie ta cabine miteuse chez la Team Aqua._

Dit-il.

Harlan sortit ensuite deux autres pokéballs et libéra son grahyena et son démolosse. Les deux Pokémon canins jappèrent positivement pour le remercier et se ruèrent l'instant d'après sur le canapé pour s'y allonger.

Adriane hocha la tête silencieusement, puis se tourna vers la cuisine pour détailler un peu plus du regard le mobilier et les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

Mais Harlan s'avança pour venir vers elle et chercha à l'enlacer avec son bras valide pour une tentative maladroite de câlin. Surprise, Adriane sursauta et lui décrocha un premier coup de son avant-bras au niveau du visage et un second coup de pied au ventre pour le repousser. L'effet fut direct et Harlan trébucha en arrière pour se rattraper maladroitement contre le canapé qui était non loin.

Adriane se figea quelques instants pour le regarder d'un air hébété alors qu'Harlan lui-même n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	33. Chap 158 à 161 - La relique en météorite

**Chapitre 158 : La fugue de Lottis.**

Pendant ce temps-là, à Poivressel, Lottis, Tate et toute leur équipe de la Team Aqua avaient pu rejoindre l'AzurVictoria qui mouillait dans le port et passer la nuit à l'intérieur. Pour l'occasion, Tate avait été installé dans la cabine de Lottis et avait pris la place d'Adriane dans son hamac, car ils étaient trop petits pour contenir deux personnes.

Lottis, quant à elle, s'était réveillée très tôt, alors que le soleil sortait tout juste son nez à l'horizon et que toute la ville, ainsi que l'équipage, dormaient encore. Elle était si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Arthur qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à dormir et décida de se lever en prenant silencieusement sa sacoche avec elle. Puis, elle sortit discrètement de sa cabine en décidant de laisser pour le moment Tate dormir sous une épaisse couverture. Il était épuisé et ne s'était pas encore remis de son empoisonnement, il était donc plus important à ses yeux de le laisser récupérer.

Après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur le front du spectrum, elle fila discrètement jusqu'à la cabine d'Arthur et frappa à la porte avec l'espoir qu'il lui ouvre. L'homme ne tarda pas à se montrer quelques instants plus tard, visiblement, il ne dormait pas non plus et lui adressa un sourire en l'invitant à entrer.

 _-Tu es déjà debout ?_

Questionna-t-il en refermant la porte derrière elle.

 _-Oui, je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire._

Acquiesça Lottis en se rapprochant du bureau de son leader. Elle constata au passage que la fenêtre qu'elle avait brisée avait été complètement changée pour être remise à neuf.

 _-C'est vrai. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es barrée comme ça…_

Admit l'homme d'une voix douloureuse, qui arriva immédiatement dans le dos de Lottis pour la prendre dans ses bras et les passer autour de son cou. Lottis n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre et sembla déroutée par cette subite étreinte qui lui rappelait à quel point il lui avait manqué.

 _-J'voulais t'en parler en rentrant durant la nuit. Mais j'ai préféré t'laisser t'reposer après toutes les péripéties qu'il t'étaient arrivés avec ton équipe._

Ajouta-t-il.

 _-C'est gentil à toi. Même si c'est surtout Tate qui avait besoin de repos. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi d'ailleurs, j'ai préféré le veiller en vue de son état._

Répondit Lottis, tandis qu'Arthur s'empressait de la relâcher avant que la mystérieuse malédiction ne s'abatte sur eux. Puis, il se dirigea vers une armoire, et y trouva des boissons et des biscuits qu'il apporta à son bureau afin de proposer un petit-déjeuner à la jeune femme. Celle-ci posa alors sa sacoche sur un coin de table et lui expliqua sa situation :

 _-Si je suis partie, c'est à cause du projet AZOTH. J'ai dû supprimer Porcius, parce qu'il avait détruit la météorite, et parce qu'il souhaitait m'éliminer. Il a cherché à me jeter du haut d'un précipice, car il voulait interrompre le projet AZOTH, alors je me suis défendue._

Expliqua Lottis à Arthur. Il savait que quelqu'un cherchait à nuire à leurs recherches sur le projet AZOTH, en revanche, il avait toujours ignoré que Porcius avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

 _-J'ai récupéré son élecsprint également, car il l'avait volontairement capturé afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas entre mes mains. Depuis le début, il faisait en sorte de nous empêcher de trouver la météorite. Mais il a réussi son coup, car il a finalement réussi à la détruire sous mes yeux._

Dit Lottis en baissant la tête d'un air coupable en lui montrant la pokéball de Chaussette. Elle tremblait en racontant son histoire et se retenait de pleurer devant la honte qui l'envahissait.

Arthur se pencha alors vers elle pour glisser ses doigts sur sa joue et releva sa tête afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

 _-Et donc… Tu culpabilises pour sa mort ? T'as peur d'avoir brisé une des règles d'honneur de l'organisation ? C'est pour ça qu'tu t'étais barrée ?_

Questionna-t-il.

 _-J'étais en état de légitime défense, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Bien sûr. Je n'te bannirais pas pour ça. Tu n'as fait qu'te défendre si ce que tu m'dis est vrai. Et tu sais que j'te crois. D'autant plus qu'Porcius était un sbire ingérable._

Dit Arthur d'une voix compatissante.

 _-Merci, même si ce n'est pas la raison de mon départ._

Acquiesça alors Lottis qui cherchait à retrouver un léger sourire.

 _-Alors, pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

Demanda l'homme d'une voix grave.

 _-Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où tu m'as vue avant ma fugue ?_

 _-Oui, je m'en souviens, tu m'as brisé l'coeur. Après ton r'tour du site Météore, tu es v'nue au beau milieu d'la nuit dans ma cabine. Et puis tu t'es ensuite sauvée comme une voleuse._

Répondit Arthur d'un air un peu contrarié.

 _-J'étais parti en mission._

Relata Lottis avant de commencer à lui expliquer la raison de sa fugue. Tout s'était passé durant les événements suivants la mort de Porcius. Après avoir commis son acte irréparable, la jeune archéologue ne retrouva pas ses compagnons et prit directement la route vers Poivressel.

Ainsi, elle marcha seule, le cœur lourd sur les rebords de chemins et trouva finalement un bus non loin d'Autequia. Sans plus attendre, elle le prit pour regagner plus rapidement le sud de la région. À ses côtés, l'élecsprint, qu'elle avait rebaptisé Chaussette, et Piou-Piou l'accompagnaient dans un grand silence.

Une fois Poivressel atteint, Lottis s'empressa de traverser la ville pour rejoindre l'AzurVictoria tout en se doutant que son équipe n'arriverait que le lendemain à cause de l'itinéraire différent qu'ils avaient pris.

Elle se sentait mal après tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, on pouvait même dire qu'elle se trouvait en état de choc après la tentative de meurtre à laquelle elle venait d'échapper. À présent, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, voir Arthur et chercher du réconfort auprès de lui. Mais elle devait aussi lui annoncer la douloureuse nouvelle : la météorite avait été détruite et son projet était à présent perdu.

La jeune fille cacha Chaussette dans sa pokéball, rentra Piou-Piou également dans la sienne et grimpa dans le navire.

Après avoir escaladé une corde, passé par le pont, descendu les escaliers et traversé un couloir, Lottis trouva la cabine du Leader.

 _-Eu… C'est qui ?_

Demanda Arthur qui semblait surpris d'avoir de la visite en entendant qu'on toquait à la porte. Et pour cause, il était très tard, la nuit bien avancée, et il devait probablement déjà être couché depuis un moment.

 _-C'est Lottis._

Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix non assurée.

Le Leader se leva rapidement et lui ouvrit la porte sans se donner la peine de s'habiller. Car il se trouvait pieds nus avec un caleçon, et portait sur le dos un vieux tee-shirt bleu décoré de personnages de dessin animé représentant un poissoroy accompagné de son petit où l'on pouvait y lire ''Le monde de Nero''.

 _-Lottis ? -bâille- Mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fiches ici ? Ton équipe n'était pas censée n'arriver qu'demain ?!_

S'étonna-t-il en bâillant longuement en se frottant les yeux d'un air très endormi.

 _-Si, mais je suis venue toute seule… J'avais besoin de te voir._

Admit Lottis d'une voix nouée en s'avançant pour poser son front contre sa poitrine. Puis, l'enlaça contre elle en passant ses bras dans son dos afin de serrer son étreinte. Elle retint difficilement son envie de pleurer, ce qui n'échappa pas à Arthur qui semblait à présent perturbé devant son comportement inhabituel.

 _-Il s'est passé quelqu'chose sur l'site Météore ?_

Questionna Arthur d'une voix grave. Il sentait que la jeune fille tremblait encore comme une feuille.

 _-J'ai juste besoin de rester un peu avec toi…_

Répondit Lottis d'une petite voix.

Le Leader l'invita à entrer pour tenter de la réconforter un peu, glissant au passage sa main dans ses cheveux.

 _-T'es sûr que tu n'veux pas m'dire ce qu'il se passe ?_

Retenta-t-il d'une voix douce.

 _-Je suis tellement désolée… Tellement désolée… J'ai tout gâché…_

Répéta Lottis d'une voix si basse que le Leader eut du mal à comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

Avec ses doigts, il souleva délicatement le menton de la jeune fille afin de mieux regarder son visage, remarquant immédiatement les coups qu'elle avait reçus de Porcius.

 _-On t'a frappé ?! Qui t'a fait ça ?!_

S'écria-t-il en remarquant un léger gonflement sur sa joue droite et un bleu qui s'étendait jusqu'à son œil. Cela semblait très douloureux.

Lottis ne répondit pas, mais Arthur semblait à présent choqué.

 _-Écoute… Tu peux rester dormir avec moi s'tu veux… Ok ? Je vais aller t'chercher une boisson chaude et de la glace dans la cuisine pour te soulager cette vilaine blessure._

Proposa Arthur en lâchant Lottis. Il semblait très inquiet et préférait la garder près de lui pour la nuit.

Lottis laissa le Leader partir et disparaître derrière la porte et se tourna vers son bureau.

Tout en arborant une expression cassée, elle se mit à détailler du regard la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle sentait un poids sur son cœur. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui rapporter sa météorite, mais elle avait échoué.

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur plusieurs revues d'archéologies empilées les unes sur les autres qui étaient posées devant une cheminée positionnée au fond de la chambre. Les livres allaient très probablement servir à alimenter le feu et la plupart n'avaient même pas été lus, car certains conservaient encore un emballage plastique.

Sur l'un d'eux, Lottis put reconnaître sans aucun souci des paysages de Kanto, la région où elle vivait autrefois avec sa grande-sœur et remarqua un article des plus troublants à propos d'une ancienne civilisation appelée ''Pokémonpolis''. Intriguée, elle ouvrit le magazine pour lire l'article : _''Partez à la découverte d'une incroyable civilisation antique qui repose à Kanto. Plusieurs pyramides, ainsi que des ruines sont éparpillées aux quatre coins de la région et nous ont livré leurs premiers secrets. Les habitants de Pokémonpolis avaient découvert des pierres magiques aux pouvoirs démesurés qui rendraient géants les Pokémon et leur offraient des pouvoirs titanesques. Les archéologues n'ont pas encore pu mettre la main sur ces reliques, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.''_

Très intéressée, Lottis fronça les sourcils et récupéra le bouquin pour le glisser dans sa sacoche.

 _-Tu l'auras ta gemme AZOTH… Je te le promets…_

Murmura Lottis qui refusait de baisser les bras. Puis, elle déposa la pokéball de son relicanth sur le bureau d'Arthur afin de le lui confier. Ainsi, en le lui laissant, elle espérait qu'il comprenne qu'elle reviendrait pour lui un jour, telle une promesse de retrouvailles. Puis, elle s'empressa de se sauver par la fenêtre avant le retour du Leader.

De retour dans le présent, Arthur dévisageait Lottis en arborant une expression de profonde tristesse et l'observa ouvrir sa sacoche pour sortir le magazine en question qu'elle avait soigneusement conservé.

 _-J'étais parti à Kanto pour faire des recherches sur les ruines de Pokémonpolis. J'espérais y trouver des informations intéressantes pour t'aider avec le projet AZOTH, et c'est durant mes recherches que je suis tombée sur Tate et que je me suis liée d'amitié avec lui._

Expliqua Lottis.

 _-Ho ma Lottis… Tu n'aurais jamais dû te donner tout ce mal pour ce projet. T'aurais pu t'blesser… Ou pire. J'aurais préféré qu'tu restes près d'nous plutôt qu'de t'savoir seule à t'épuiser au boulot._

Fit Arthur dans une expression à la fois touchée, mais triste. Il soupira ensuite avant de continuer ses paroles :

 _-Au moins, tu as pu rencontrer ton nouvel ami. C'est déjà ça d'positif._

Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire encourageant.

 _-Je n'ai pas juste rencontré Tate. J'ai aussi deux nouveaux Pokémon avec moi. Et je suis certaine que tu vas adorer celui-là !_

Fit Lottis en sortant une pokéball de sa ceinture.

Elle libéra Blue, un énorme aligatueur. Il était si grand que sa tête touchait presque le plafond.

Arthur ouvrit alors de grands yeux ravis en voyant l'aligatueur et s'empressa de le caresser.

 _-Il est incroyable ! Mais où tu t'es dégotté un monstre pareil ?!_

S'exclama Arthur d'un air émerveillé. Il n'avait jamais vu un aligatueur aussi gros de sa vie.

 _-Je l'ai pris à la Team Rocket. Ils l'avaient enfermé dans un petit bassin. Je me suis dit qu'il s'entendrait bien avec le tien._

Répondit Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-Bwahaha ! T'as bien fait. Il sera plus heureux avec nous !_

Acquiesça Arthur.

Lottis rappela ensuite son compagnon dans sa pokéball, et se tourna vers Arthur en arborant une expression amusée.

 _-Et donc, tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai trouvé durant mes recherches à Kanto ? Tu n'es pas intéressé par le résultat du travail des fouilles que j'ai mené et porté pour toi pendant plus de neuf mois ?_

Questionna-t-elle.

L'expression joyeuse d'Arthur changea alors pour un air plus troublé. Lottis aurait-elle déniché quelque chose à Kanto ?

 _-Tes recherches, elles ont donné quelqu'chose ?_

Demanda alors Arthur en contemplant le regard azuré de la jeune femme.

 _-Plutôt oui._

Acquiesça Lottis avant de lui raconter ses trouvailles durant sa fugue.

Une bonne année plus tôt, Lottis s'était rendue dans une zone escarpée et rocheuse, tout près des montagnes qui se trouvaient sur la route entre Azuria et Lavanville. Chaussette la suivait au pas, comme à son habitude, et reniflait les alentours avec attention. Lottis, quant à elle, tenait entre ses mains une brochure sur différentes ruines de Pokémonpolis qui s'étaient éparpillées à travers Kanto.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'elle parcourait la région entre les différentes ruines et se décourageait de ne pas trouver d'informations intéressantes ni de reliques.

 _-Il y a un site par ici, j'espère qu'on ne sera pas déçu !_

Dit Lottis à son élecsprint.

Après un peu de marche, elle trouva un campement d'archéologues en pleine séance de fouilles. Elle s'empressa alors avec son Pokémon d'aller vers les chercheurs et les scientifiques qui s'y trouvaient afin de se présenter dans l'espoir d'être acceptés sur le site pour les aider. Finalement, c'est une jeune femme qui l'accueillit sous une tente verte dès son arrivée.

 _-Vous avez besoin de renseignements ?_

Questionna une jeune femme avec un incroyable accent exotique. Elle portait une chemise brune remplie de poches sur le dos et était coiffée avec un serre-tête rouge et des cheveux bleu foncé qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

 _-Eu, oui. Je me présente : je suis Lottis Asuna, une archéologue et scientifique qui vient de Hoenn, et j'aimerais faire des recherches sur Pokémonpolis._

Admit Lottis.

 _-Ho, vous tombez très bien ! Je suis le Docteur Eve, scientifique pour l'expédition qui se charge des recherches sur Pokémonpolis. Est-ce que vous connaissez un peu l'histoire de cette civilisation ?_

Répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire radieux.

 _-Je serais intéressée par quelques informations à ce sujet !_

Admit Lottis en suivant Eve jusqu'à un coffre qui leur servait d'archives.

Eve s'installa avec Lottis à une table de camping et lui montra un livre afin de lui raconter l'histoire de Pokémonpolis :

 _-C'est une très ancienne civilisation, elle était là bien avant la Grande Guerre qui a ravagé notre région il y a plus de 2 000 ans. Nous ne sommes pas réellement certains des dates, mais nous pensons qu'elle a plus de 10 000 ans !_

Affirma Eve.

 _-Que pouvez-vous me dire de plus sur eux ?_

Demanda Lottis.

 _-Nous avons retrouvé beaucoup de reliques composées de cristaux et de météorites sur les sites au nord de Kanto, en particulier dans les pyramides vers Azuria. Ils utilisaient les forces de la nature pour fabriquer des objets très précieux destinés aux Pokémon qu'ils vénéraient. Ils voyaient littéralement les Pokémon comme des incarnations des forces de la nature. Et avec les météorites qu'ils travaillaient, ils arrivaient à enfermer les ombres des Pokémon à l'intérieur. Ainsi, ses reliques leur offraient une énergie phénoménale qui leur permettait de se changer en géants avec des marques sur le corps, et se retrouvaient dotés de pouvoirs si grands, qu'ils pouvaient créer de véritables cataclysmes._

Expliqua la jeune femme.

Lottis se retrouva alors absorbée par son récit, cela lui rappelait étrangement les histoires d'Arthur au sujet de la primo-résurgence. Mais cette fois-ci, l'énergie de la nature offrirait d'immenses pouvoirs à n'importe quels Pokémon, même à un simple psykokwak ou à un rondoudou ! Et ça, grâce aux incroyables reliques de Pokémonpolis.

 _-Et vous avez pu trouver ces reliques faites en météorites ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Malheureusement, les seules qui ont été trouvées pour le moment se trouvent dans les pyramides, et elles ont été abîmées par le temps. Elles sont en si mauvais état qu'il serait impossible de les analyser convenablement ou d'y retrouver une trace d'énergie. Mais nous pensons très sincèrement que d'autres reliques en meilleur état se trouveraient sur des sites pas encore découverts, comme la zone montagneuse vers Jadielle._

Répondit Eve.

 _-Je vois. Merci pour ces détails._

La remercia Lottis.

 _-Et vous savez, nous en avons appris un peu plus sur ces forces de la nature avec des tablettes en pierre. Les anciens ont conté à travers elles l'histoire de deux puissances destructrices qui s'opposaient à Pokémonpolis, et qui ont anéanti cette civilisation : ''Prenez garde aux deux puissances destructrices. Si l'ombre de la force des ténèbres affronte le prisonnier de l'urne mystérieuse, alors la citée tombera, nul ne pourra échapper à leurs courroux. Le jour sera avalé par la nuit la plus profonde, prenez garde, car les ténèbres s'étendront à nouveau sur le monde. Malheureusement, aucun humain ne connaît le secret pour apaiser ces puissances, et les renvoyer dans le monde des ombres.''_

Récita Eve avec une grande passion.

 _-Deux puissances destructrices ? On sait de quoi il s'agit ?_

Demanda alors Lottis.

 _-D'après les tablettes, il s'agirait à l'origine de Pokémon psychopompes qui se seraient changés en entités destructrices. Quand elles ont été réveillées, un déluge s'était abattu sur la région, c'était un véritable ouragan qui a détruit toute la civilisation de Pokémonpolis ! C'est dire à quel point ces forces destructrices sont immenses ! Mais une troisième force aurait été en position de les apaiser et de les renvoyer dans le monde des ombres avant qu'ils ne détruisent le monde._

Affirma Eve.

Lottis la remercia pour son récit, et aida dès le jour même toute la petite équipe d'archéologues dans leurs fouilles afin de percer tous les mystères de Pokémonpolis.

De retour dans le présent, Arthur écoutait avec une grande attention ce que lui racontait Lottis. Elle avait effectivement découvert énormément d'éléments intéressants pour la réalisation du projet AZOTH et ces reliques seraient probablement la clé qui les mènerait à la réussite du grand œuvre à cause de l'énergie colossale qu'elles contenaient.

Lottis exposa alors la suite de ses recherches à Arthur :

 _-Les météorites normales que nous récupérions jusque-là étaient trop pauvres en énergies, mis à part la pallasite composée de métal et de nickel que Porcius avait détruit. Ces météorites absorbaient de l'énergie qu'elles trouvaient dans l'espace provoquée par la guerre qui faisait rage il y a plus de 3 000 ans. Et seule une pallasite à l'alliage pur était capable d'absorber suffisamment d'énergies pour devenir une gemme semblable à l'Alpha et l'Oméga réuni._

Lottis commença alors à fouiller dans sa sacoche tout en continuant ses explications.

 _-Mais l'énergie que j'ai pu analyser sur Kanto n'était pas de la même nature. Car là-bas, les habitants possédaient des météorites vieilles de 10 000 ans qui avaient absorbé une autre énergie : celle de la nature. La même énergie dont Kyogre et Groudon se nourrissaient._

Arthur écarquilla alors les yeux, il avait peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

 _-Et… Tu as pu avoir une de ces météorites sous la main pour l'analyser ?_

Questionna-t-il alors que Lottis continuait de fouiner dans sa sacoche.

.

 **Chapitre 159 : La relique en météorite.**

Sous le regard attentif d'Arthur, Lottis chercha quelque chose dans son sac tout en lui parlant de ses recherches sur Pokémonpolis :

 _-J'ai compris pourquoi la transmutation ne pouvait pas prendre avec les météorites qu'on ramenait. L'énergie que contenaient nos météorites jusque-là était constituée d'une source toxique que la guerre produisait i 000 ans. Or, pour fabriquer une gemme AZOTH qui serait capable d'imiter la gemme qui permettait à Kyogre de prendre sa primo-résurgence, il nous aurait fallu une tout autre énergie : celle de la nature._

Arthur ne répondit pas, mais continua d'écouter religieusement Lottis.

 _-Je t'ai rapporté un cadeau de Kanto._

S'enjoua Lottis en relevant des yeux brillants sur son Leader. Elle sortit alors un objet de son sac qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulé sous un mouchoir rouge et orange et le déposa dans les mains d'Arthur qui continuait de fixer Lottis d'un air indéchiffrable.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit objet qui pesait un certain poids dans ses mains qui se cachait sous le morceau de tissu : il semblait être similaire à un caillou et n'était pas plus gros que sa main.

Lottis reprit alors la parole d'un air désolé :

 _-J'aurais voulu te l'apporter plus tôt. Mais j'ai rencontré Tate entre-temps, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul et dans la détresse._

Fit-elle alors qu'Arthur lui répondait d'une voix basse que ce n'était pas grave.

Le cœur battant, le Leader ouvrit ensuite délicatement le petit paquet afin d'y découvrir une relique de Pokémonpolis : elle avait la forme d'une demi-lune, mais avait grossièrement l'air d'une plume et brillait d'une couleur bleu pâle qui reflétait la pièce comme un miroir. Et tout comme la météorite du site météore, il s'agissait là aussi d'une pallasite décorée par de subtiles et délicates figures de Widmanstätten.

 _-J'ai eu ce beau bébé durant mes recherches sur le site qui se trouvait à Jadielle. L'équipe avec laquelle je travaillais venait tout juste de découvrir de nouvelles ruines. Et du coup, j'ai été la première à mettre la main sur cette relique grâce à l'aide de Chaussette et de son pouvoir statik._

Dit Lottis d'une voix douce en se rapprochant d'Arthur pour lui montrer la finesse des lignes de la pierre du bout des doigts.

 _-Et… Elle serait capable de faire prendre à un Pokémon sa primo-résurgence en restant comme elle est ?_

Questionna Arthur qui parvenait difficilement à contenir ses émotions.

 _-Pour le moment non, la civilisation de Pokémonpolis avait travaillé cette pierre en la sculptant pour en faire une relique, mais pas une gemme. En revanche, j'ai mesuré l'énergie qu'elle contient, et elle pourrait en devenir une. Pour ça, il faudra la transmuter, car cette pierre n'a pour l'instant pas la possibilité de faire don de son énergie à un Pokémon._

Répondit Lottis en se plaçant à présent devant Arthur pour le regarder dans les yeux :

 _-C'est ta future gemme AZOTH, Arthur. On pourra la transmuter, et elle pourra devenir cette gemme que tu désires tant quand on aura à nouveau de la poudre. Les habitants de Pokémonpolis avaient juste laissé cette météorite telle quelle en ne faisant que la sculpter, mais ils ne l'ont pas transmutée._

Expliqua Lottis dans un grand sourire.

Le Leader se rapprocha alors de Lottis, et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras tout en tenant la relique dans une main. Il semblait très touché par ce que Lottis venait de faire à un point où il ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre.

Mais d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant qu'Arthur n'est eu le temps d'aller plus loin, l'interrompant dans son étreinte.

 _-Mon Arthur ! Tu es déjà debout ?!_

Questionna la voix de Matthieu qui tambourinait à sa porte.

Le Leader ferma les yeux, l'air un peu frustré avant de se résoudre à lâcher Lottis. Mais sa joie était tout de même là, car il allait pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son Admin qui attendait lui aussi avec impatience le jour où ils réaliseraient cette gemme.

 _-Oui, tu peux entrer ! J'ai même une nouvelle qui va t'ravir !_

Répondit Arthur.

 _-En fait… Je viens de voir Sarah et Marco en allant dans la cuisine, ils m'ont expliqué la situation pour Adriane. Et…_

Commença Matthieu en entrant, mais il se figea en découvrant Lottis dans la cabine d'Arthur.

 _-Ho, je suis désolé mon frère, j'ai pas voulu… Vous déranger._

Dit-il dans une expression un peu hébétée.

 _-Non, tu as bien fait d'en parler !_

S'empressa de répondre Lottis avant de se tourner vers Arthur :

 _-Ma sœur, elle est prisonnière chez la Team Magma ! Harlan l'a emmené, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ?!_

Fit Lottis d'une voix suppliante.

 _-C'est vrai qu'Marco m'en avait aussi parlé hier… J'vais aller sur-le-champ téléphoner à l'autre nerd de Max. J'vais lui demander d'nous rendre Adriane et Jack, car il est allé trop loin. Et s'il ne nous les rend pas, j'lui déclare la guerre !_

Tonna Arthur.

Après avoir montré vite fait la relique à Matthieu et l'avoir rangée en lieu sûr dans son bureau, Arthur s'empressa de téléphoner à Max. Seulement, sans surprise, le Leader de la Team Magma refusa catégoriquement de leur rendre Adriane. Affirmant même au passage que la jeune fille était devenue une sbire de la Team Magma d'elle-même, car elle appréciait beaucoup Harlan et qu'il serait regrettable de les séparer.

Devant le refus de Max, Arthur décida de lui déclarer ouvertement la guerre et brisa leurs accords dans des menaces.

Une fois le combiné de son téléphone raccroché, Arthur se tourna vers Lottis et Matthieu :

 _-Cette après-midi, on s'rassemblera avec Sarah pour mettre à l'œuvre un plan. Nous allons mener un assaut sur l'Q.G d'la Team Magma et aller récupérer Jack et Adriane par la force. Max est allé trop loin en gardant prisonniers nos sbires, et il est hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à notre douce Adriane. Il veut la guerre, il l'aura !_

Tonna Arthur d'un air mauvais.

 _-Merci Arthur. Il est hors de question que ces crapules de la Team Magma fassent du mal à ma petite sœur !_

Acquiesça Lottis qui voulait absolument sortir Adriane de leur Q.G.

Bien plus tard dans la matinée à Nenucrique, dans les appartements d'Harlan chez la Team Magma, Adriane et Harlan s'étaient tous les deux installés sur le grand canapé de son salon, loin d'imaginer la guerre qui se profilait entre les deux organisations. Le jeune Commandant se reposait contre son grahyena et prenait son traitement pour ses problèmes respiratoires pendant que la jeune Asuna caressait son Chartor. Entre-temps, elle s'était changée et portait à présent sur elle la tenue féminine de la Team Magma avec son propre vêtement à capuche rouge et un pantacourt brun avec des chaussettes rouges.

La jeune fille s'était placée à l'autre bout du canapé, loin de lui sur un coussin, car elle se sentait maintenant gênée par le câlin maladroit qu'Harlan lui avait fait dans une poussée de tendresse. Elle continuait même à rougir, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à cette situation.

D'un coup, son regard se posa sur un téléphone fixe posé sur un meuble près de la télévision. Adriane repensait à sa sœur, et se demandait comment elle allait. Cela faisait plus de 24 heures qu'elle s'était enfuie et Lottis devait être terriblement inquiète pour elle.

Adriane soupira et jeta un regard en coin à Harlan. Est-ce qu'il allait lui autoriser au moins un coup de téléphone ? Car on lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus retrouver ses compagnons de la Team Aqua.

Harlan avala son médicament : un étrange liquide rouge comme les amaryllis qui se trouvait dans un petit flacon en verre, et s'allongea ensuite paresseusement dans le canapé en posant sa tête sur son grahyena comme s'il avait été un oreiller.

 _-Eu... Harlan ?_

Tenta Adriane d'une petite voix timide.

 _-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

 _-Je me demandais, si je pouvais utiliser le téléphone..._

Dit-elle.

Harlan releva la tête d'un air méfiant, et se tourna légèrement vers elle alors qu'il restait dans une position allongée.

 _-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes appeler qui ?_

 _-Ma... Ma sœur. Elle doit être très inquiète... J'aimerais juste lui dire que je vais bien._

Balbutia Adriane.

Le commandant ronchonna doucement en jetant un regard contrarié sur le téléphone. Il n'appréciait pas Lottis, et n'avait pas très envie de laisser Adriane la contacter au risque qu'elle ne dévoile des informations sur leur Q.G. Mais en même temps, Adriane n'avait plus le droit de la revoir puisqu'elle devait rester avec la Team Magma. Il serait donc injuste de lui refuser au moins un coup de téléphone. En temps normal, Harlan aurait refusé ce coup de téléphone, que ça soit pour un prisonnier ou même un de ses sbires. Mais encore une fois, il céda aux caprices d'Adriane. Il était visiblement incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Harlan se releva difficilement et marcha jusqu'au téléphone.

 _-Adriane, ça ne m'enchante pas. Et j'ai des ordres du Leader, si tu ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare et retourner au cachot, il faudra que tu écoutes mes recommandations. Normalement, je ne devrais pas te laisser avoir de contact avec la Team Aqua... Mais, je t'autorise juste un appel et uniquement avec ta sœur. Tu lui dis vite fait que tu vas bien et tu raccroches. Et tu ne donnes aucune information sur le Q.G. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?_

Prévient-il d'une voix dure.

Adriane se leva dans un grand sourire pour le rejoindre devant le téléphone.

 _-Merci, Harlan, je te promets que je ne dirais rien sur la Team Magma._

Jura-t-elle.

Harlan décrocha le combiné et le tendit à Adriane.

 _-Fais ton numéro, et fais vite pour ton appel._

Trancha Harlan.

Adriane composa le numéro, mais malheureusement personne ne décrocha, le pokématos de Lottis sonnait même dans le vide et pour cause : Tate l'avait cassé dans le désert.

 _-Je ne comprends pas... Ma sœur décroche toujours son pokématos habituellement..._

Marmonna Adriane en fixant d'un air perdu le combiné qu'elle tenait encore à la main.

Harlan le lui prit des mains et raccrocha.

 _-Je suis désolé Adriane._

La jeune fille regarda d'un air cassé le sol, elle commençait maintenant à se demander si Lottis n'avait pas eu de graves problèmes avec la Team Aqua, car elle avait libéré Harlan et avait disparu avec lui. Peut-être que maintenant, sa sœur avait des ennuis par sa faute.

Harlan jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge.

 _-Il est midi, nous allons pouvoir rejoindre les autres dans les cuisines. Tu dois avoir faim._

Proposa-t-il tout en détachant son attelle pour libérer son bras.

Adriane hocha silencieusement la tête dans l'intention de suivre Harlan hors de ses appartements, mais elle se figea en le voyant jeter son atèle à la poubelle.

 _-Pourquoi tu la jettes ? Tu vas en avoir besoin pour soutenir ton bras plâtré !_

Fit remarquer Adriane d'un air étonné.

 _-Un plâtre ? Quel plâtre ?_

Répondit le garçon dans un sourire fourbe tout en se posant devant son grahyena qui le fixait avec intérêt. Il leva ensuite son bras plâtré devant son Pokémon et s'adressa à lui :

 _-Grahyena. Attaque tranche. Coupe-moi cette gêne._

Ordonna-t-il sous l'expression perplexe de la jeune femme.

D'un coup, le Pokémon fit un grand bond et brisa le plâtre avec ses griffes afin de libérer le bras de son maître. En une fraction de seconde, le plâtre se coupa en deux et tomba au sol.

Harlan jeta alors un regard sur sa fracture, puis remua le poignet et secoua son avant-bras tout en remuant des doigts comme si son bras n'avait jamais été cassé. Ses os étaient visiblement comme neufs.

 _-Ha, je me sens bien mieux._

Déclara Harlan en remerciant son Pokémon canin.

 _-Allez, viens._

Dit-il ensuite à Adriane en l'attrapant par la main pour la pousser à le suivre.

 _-Mais, ton bras. Comment... Comment c'est possible ? Il était cassé !_

Affirma Adriane.

 _-Oui, il l'était._

Répondit simplement Harlan en ouvrant la porte.

Adriane ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, il était normalement impossible de guérir d'une telle blessure en deux jours ! Mais Harlan n'avait pas l'air prêt à lui révéler son secret.

Ils prirent ensuite un ascenseur tout gris pour descendre dans une nouvelle pièce qui se trouvait dans un sous-sol : C'était la grande salle à manger du repaire de la Team Magma. La pièce était très spacieuse avec cinq très grandes tables rectangulaires alignées les unes à cotées des autres. Elles étaient en métal et s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres de long. Autour, plus de soixante sbires de la Team Magma s'étaient assis sur des chaises en métal et s'échangeaient déjà des plats dans un grand brouhaha.

Adriane fut très intimidée devant le comportement discipliné de la Team Magma. La salle ressemblait à une cantine scolaire où chacun avait sa place à table pour manger alors qu'habituellement, elle avait l'habitude de manger de façon plus décontractée chez la Team Aqua qui appréciait parfois s'installer directement par terre sur des poufs.

D'un coup, tous les sbires cessèrent de bavarder entre eux et tournèrent la tête vers Adriane dans un silence pesant. La jeune fille émit un sourire un peu intimidé et leva une main pour dire bonjour.

Harlan s'éclaircit alors la gorge et parla d'une voix forte à l'intention de tous.

 _-Voici Adriane Asuna. Elle fait à présent partie de la Team Magma et se trouve sous ma protection. Si j'en prends un qui fait un pas de travers vis-à-vis d'elle, je le mords._

Dit-il d'une voix si calme qu'Adriane se demanda s'il était sérieux. Et à en voir l'expression d'horreur que prenait chaque sbire de la table, eux aussi se posaient la question.

 _-Viens Adriane._

Lui dit ensuite Harlan d'une voix plus douce en la tirant par le bras pour passer entre deux tables. Le jeune homme passa sous les regards craintifs de ses compagnons qui poussèrent leurs chaises pour le laisser passer, puis Harlan se stoppa devant un homme en particulier : c'était Kelvin.

Le garçon rondouillard aux yeux bridés était visiblement occupé à manger des petits-pois et leva son nez pour regarder Harlan qui lui adressait un regard fou.

Le commandant se pencha alors vers son sous-fifre et l'attrapa sauvagement par les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne.

 _-Kelvin, Kelvin, Kelvin... Tu crois que j'ai oublié les événements dans le désert 111 ?_

Grinça-t-il d'une voix particulièrement mauvaise. Harlan n'avait visiblement pas oublié ce qu'avait fait Kelvin en ordonnant à ses hommes de fuir sans lui porter assistance alors qu'il était entre les griffes de la Team Aqua.

 _-Monsieur est rancunier à ce que je vois..._

Répondit Kelvin en lui adressant un regard de défi.

Harlan émit un grognement, puis, lui écrasa avec force le visage dans ses petits-pois pour lui parler d'une voix particulièrement agressive :

 _-Je suis ton Admin, espèce de misérable chenipotte. Tu me dois obéissance et respect. Tâche de ne jamais l'oublier._

Lui grogna-t-il à l'oreille en lui enfonçant bien le visage tout au fond de son assiette afin de transformer le déjeuner de son collègue en bouilli.

Le pauvre Lieutenant grinça des dents de rage et marmonna des _« Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve... »_ en boucle d'une voix amère.

Tous ses collègues autour semblaient très amusés par la scène et pouffèrent de rire, mais Adriane, elle, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout et adressa un regard choqué à Harlan.

 _-Adriane, suis-moi, nous allons nous asseoir en bout-de-table, près du Leader._

Fit ensuite Harlan qui lâcha sa prise en se tournant avec douceur vers la jeune fille.

Il l'installa un peu plus loin et lui trouva une chaise à côté de Derrick qu'Adriane avait déjà pu rencontrer la veille. Le jeune homme lui adressa poliment son bonjour dans une expression gênée avant de retourner à son assiette alors qu'Harlan prenait place de l'autre côté d'Adriane.

Peu de temps après, le grand Leader Max fit son apparition dans la salle à manger et s'installa tout au bout de la table pour être près d'Harlan et d'une autre jeune fille : elle portait le nom de Courtney et avait d'après sa tenue un grade très important. Car en plus d'être très séduisante, la jeune Admin possédait des cheveux courts et violets, une capuche avec des cornes jaunes de démon et des bottes avec des talons hauts.

 _-Maître Max, vous êtes rayonnant aujourd'hui._

Fit aussitôt Courtney d'une voix gaga à son Leader tout en se tournant vers lui.

 _-Et vous sentez si booonnnnn. Vous sentez la terre._

Ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Max la remercia avant d'appeler un sbire de la Team Magma qui attendait debout vers l'entrée des cuisines. Celui-ci exécuta les ordres, et apporta une bouteille de limonade et des glaçons.

Adriane ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés en réalisant qu'elle reconnaissait le garçon caché dessous sa capuche rouge, car il lui manquait un doigt à la main gauche. C'était Jack, son ancien compagnon de la Team Aqua qui avait été capturé il y avait quelques années de ça.

Visiblement, il était retenu dans le repaire de la Team Magma depuis tout ce temps et devait s'occuper de tâches ingrates comme servir les repas et probablement passer le balai ou nettoyer les toilettes.

 _-J... Jack..._

Bafouilla Adriane en lui adressant un regard douloureux.

Le jeune homme entendit son nom et tourna la tête vers Adriane alors qu'il servait le Leader. Son regard sembla aussitôt se troubler et ses yeux devinrent humides. Il l'avait reconnue lui aussi, et une vive émotion le prit à la gorge. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses vieux compagnons de la Team Aqua qu'il ne pouvait cacher ses sentiments.

 _-Adriane… ? Que fais-tu ici ?_

Commença Jack d'une voix nouée, l'air de ne pas y croire. Il en fit même déborder le verre du Leader en continuant de verser sa boisson sans regarder.

 _-Je suis prisonnière… Tu sais, tu manques terriblement à toute notre équipe..._

Lui répondit Adriane alors que l'expression du jeune homme semblait se briser un peu plus.

 _-Vous me manquez tous aussi..._

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix étouffée en se retenant autant que possible d'éclater en sanglots.

Adriane se tourna alors vivement vers Max, le regard rempli de colères, car il retenait prisonnier son compagnon depuis plus de deux ans.

 _-Vous le retenez depuis tout ce temps ? Et jamais vous ne l'avez laissé retrouver sa famille ?! Mais quel genre de monstre êtes-vous ?!_

S'emporta-t-elle en frappant ses mains sur la table.

Alors qu'Harlan se décomposait sur place en craignant le pire, Max leva un regard sans la moindre expression vers la jeune Asuna.

.

 **Chapitre 160 : Les couloirs du repère de la Team Magma.**

 _-Arthur n'aurait jamais retenu ainsi un de vos hommes pendant si longtemps ! Vous ne lui arriverez jamais à la cheville ! Vous êtes un affreux personnage sans cœur !_

Cracha Adriane de mépris à Max en se levant et en brandissant son poing en l'air. De voir Jack détenu depuis plus de deux ans dans de telles conditions avait ravivé toute sa colère.

 _-Retire ça !_

Râla Harlan à son attention alors qu'un silence glaçant s'abattait dans la salle et que Courtney ouvrait grand la bouche d'un air sidéré, comme si elle assistait à la fin du monde.

Max leva la main pour demander à Harlan de se calmer et se tourna vers Adriane.

 _-Tu as raison._

Dit-il alors.

Jack et Adriane prirent chacun une expression surprise, mais l'homme reprit la parole.

 _-Je ne garde normalement pas aussi longtemps mes prisonniers. Jack aurait effectivement dû être libéré il y a bien longtemps. Je suis en tort pour ce malheureux incident._

Admit-il.

Le jeune prisonnier fixa bêtement le Leader de la Team Magma dessous sa fine mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le nez, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Max reprit donc la parole :

 _-Seulement, j'admets que Jack s'est montré très attachant au fil des mois, à tel point que nous ne souhaitions plus le voir partir. Il a su se montrer très utile parmi nous et c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'avais introduit auprès de mes sbires au lieu de le libérer._

Répondit Max en adressant un regard neutre au jeune homme.

Tout le monde resta silencieux devant la scène, Max désigna alors une chaise vide de la main qui se trouvait un peu en arrière et s'adressa dans la foulée à Jack.

 _-Jack, tu es libre. Mais sache que je te donne à présent le choix de pouvoir rester parmi nous et de monter en grade. Tu ne seras désormais plus un prisonnier à nos yeux, mais un sbire à part entière de la Team Magma. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites, mais tu peux aussi prendre une chaise et venir manger parmi nous à côté d'Adriane en tant que sbire de la Team Magma. Je suppose que vous avez probablement beaucoup de choses à vous raconter tous les deux._

Proposa Max dans un sourire sournois. Il se doutait bien que Jack n'abandonnerait jamais Adriane en la laissant seule dans son organisation, car Jack était une personne très gentille et attentionnée avec un grand cœur. C'était la raison pour laquelle Max s'était attaché à lui bien malgré lui et qu'il ne voulait plus le rendre à Arthur.

Devant ce choix difficile, Jack préféra ne pas abandonner Adriane et dut prendre la lourde décision de devenir un sbire de la Team Magma afin de ne pas laisser son amie seule chez l'ennemi.

Il attrapa alors la chaise libre afin de s'asseoir auprès d'elle, tandis que Derrick se décalait sur le côté afin de lui faire une place à table. Une fois le garçon installé, Adriane se jeta à son cou pour l'enlacer, le faisant presque tomber de sa chaise. Jack lui avait beaucoup manqué.

À côté, l'Admin Courtney dévisageait son Leader avec des yeux doux, semblant admirative devant sa réaction très mature.

 _-Maître Max... Vous êtes si booooooonnnn..._

Susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Adriane lâcha ensuite Jack afin qu'il puisse de nouveau respirer, puis regarda le Leader d'un air bouleversé.

 _-Tu prendras bien une part de tarte ?_

Lui proposa alors Max en lui tendant un plat, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait aucune importance. Adriane lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné en se servant, mais Jack la tira par le bras pour lui poser une question qui le hantait depuis deux ans :

 _-Adriane, au fait, comment va Hector ? Il tient le coup malgré mon absence ?_

Questionna le garçon d'une voix grave et préoccupée, il ne semblait pas gêné par les regards de la Team Magma qui les observaient tout autour de la table.

Adriane se souvint alors d'un détail douloureux que Jack ignorait encore, et qui allait très certainement le chagriner : Hector était devenu aveugle. Et comme Jack était resté confiné dans le repaire de la Team Magma depuis plus de deux ans, il n'était pas au courant de l'accident qu'il avait eu.

 _-Eu… Hector il est… Il est…_

Adriane ravala difficilement sa salive. Comment lui annoncer qu'un ami qui lui était cher ne pourrait plus jamais revoir son visage ? Elle savait que Jack portait une immense affection pour Hector, et elle ne voulait pas le bouleverser davantage après les événements de ce midi.

 _-Il va bien. Il a beaucoup pleuré quand tu nous as quittés, et il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi. Tu lui manques beaucoup. Mais ma sœur a pris soin de lui pour qu'il ne soit pas trop isolé de l'équipe. Les garçons ont aussi fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui et pour lui remonter le moral._

Répondit Adriane qui préférait ne pas lui annoncer la nouvelle pour le moment.

Devant son récit, Jack prit un air soulagé. Connaissant le tempérament sauvage de son compagnon, sa plus grande crainte aurait été de le voir se replier sur lui-même et redevenir sauvage comme il l'avait été autrefois. Mais de savoir que la Team Aqua s'était occupée de lui le rassurait.

 _-Merci Adriane._

Fit Jack dans un sourire.

Après le repas, Harlan entreprit de faire visiter le Q.G de la Team Magma à Adriane. Ils partirent alors dans un grand couloir où un sbire au visage long, maigre et au teint cireux semblait très occupé à passer le balai. Il s'était d'ailleurs placé devant une imposante vitrine remplie de bocaux qui contenaient différents matériaux de bricolage.

Après quelques pas, Harlan se tourna vers Adriane en lui montrant une porte qui se trouvait au fond de la salle.

 _-Regarde Adriane, c'est ici que Max a son atelier, il est juste au bout du couloir. Je voudrais te montrer quelques petites choses là-bas et après je te montrerais notre salle d'entraînement._

Dit-il dans un sourire alors qu'Adriane réclamait à présent un match amical contre lui.

D'un coup, le sbire qui passait le balai l'interpella en se plaçant devant lui.

 _-Mon Commandant, je crois que Derrick a envoyé une lettre avec son nirondelle sans y être autorisé, je l'ai vu partir dehors à l'instant avec son Pokémon._

Rapporta-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

Harlan lui jeta un regard agacé avant de lui répondre :

 _-Nicoly, j'ai une devinette pour toi : qu'est-ce qui a deux pouces et qui s'en fout ?_

Le sbire lui adressa un regard confus, mais le Commandant leva aussitôt ses pouces pour se désigner lui-même.

 _-Mais mon Commandant..._

Insista Nicolas en se cramponnant d'un air frustré à son balai.

 _-Dis-moi Nicoly... Tu n'es pas encore allé manger, je me trompe ?_

Questionna ensuite Harlan d'une voix grave sous le regard circonspect d'Adriane.

 _-Non mon Commandant. J'ai ma pause déjeuné dans cinq minutes. Je devais faire le ménage avant._

 _-Très bien._

Dit Harlan qui ouvrit alors une des vitrines. Il attrapa un très gros bocal qui était rempli de toutes petites vis, l'ouvrit et déversa tout son contenu par terre. Nicolas ouvrit alors de grands yeux affolés en voyant des centaines de petites vis rouler au sol à ses pieds et partir un peu partout dans le couloir en roulant et en ricochant sur le carrelage.

 _-Tu vas devoir tout ramasser. Il y en a très exactement 3 000 dedans. Si le compte n'est pas bon d'ici ce soir, tu dormiras dans les cachots._

Fit alors Harlan dans un grand sourire malfaisant.

Nicolas jeta un regard horrifié vers son Admin avant de se pencher par terre pour ramasser les vis.

Le Commandant émit ensuite une expression de satisfaction avant de se tourner vers Adriane pour l'inviter à le suivre. Seulement en chemin, Adriane ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager obstinément, et ne put tenir sa langue une minute de plus :

 _-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

Demanda-t-elle alors.

 _-Faire quoi ?_

Répondit Harlan d'un air tranquille tout en ouvrant la porte de l'atelier pour inviter Adriane à entrer à l'intérieur.

 _-Bah, ça. Tu viens de vider un bocal entier par terre alors que ce pauvre garçon s'apprêtait à aller manger. Ce n'était pas très gentil._

Affirma-t-elle en passant devant pour atterrir dans une grande salle aménagée avec des tables en acier, de nombreuses armoires en métal et des outils de bricolages qui traînaient un peu partout.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas. Je lui ai menti. En fait, il n'y a que 2 999 vis dans ce bocal. Mais j'avais très envie de le voir dormir dans le cachot cette nuit._

Railla Harlan dans un sourire sournois alors qu'il la rejoignait dans la salle devant un placard métallique orné d'un impressionnant verrou.

 _-Je ne suis pas aveugle, Harlan. Je sais très bien ce que disent mes compagnons de la Team Aqua à ton sujet, et j'ai bien vu comment tout le monde ici te regardait. Tous tes sbires semblent avoir peur de toi. Si tu étais moins méchant, je suis sûr qu'ils t'aimeraient un peu plus._

Affirma Adriane.

 _-Ho tu as raison, Choupette. Je vais aller réfléchir toute la nuit aux conséquences de mes actes et aller pleurer de remords dans mon lit parce que j'ai été un vilain garçon avec tout le monde._

Ironisa Harlan tout en jetant un regard hautain à la jeune Asuna.

Adriane fronça les sourcils, mais Harlan se pencha vers elle dans un regard sombre.

 _-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis Commandant et Admin. Je dois faire preuve d'autorité auprès de chacun d'entre eux pour me faire respecter et obéir. Et je me dois de garder mes distances affectives et de n'éprouver aucune empathie pour qui que ce soit._

 _-Avoir un haut grade ne te dispense pas d'être respectueux et d'éprouver de l'empathie pour les autres. C'est comme ça que naît la confiance entre une équipe et son Commandant. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de t'attacher à quelqu'un, comme tout le monde._

Déclara Adriane en le fixant droit dans les yeux, faisant s'agacer davantage Harlan.

 _-Ha, elle est bien bonne celle-là. Crois-moi Choupette, dès que ça va vraiment mal, pas un seul parmi ceux que tu aimes ne lèverait le doigt et ne mettrait un pied dans la gadoue pour te venir en aide. Tu ne peux compter sur personne d'autre que sur toi-même dans la vie. Quand tu meurs, tu meurs seul. Tu restes seul dans ton trou. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. C'est pour ça que je n'aime et n'aimerais jamais personne._

 _-Moi je t'ai aidé._

Lança Adriane d'une voix fâchée en lui tournant le dos pour sortir de l'atelier, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Harlan lui jeta un regard perturbé, tantôt stupéfait, tantôt honteux. Car si Adriane n'avait pas été là, il serait encore prisonnier de la Team Aqua. Et aujourd'hui, c'était-elle qui était prisonnière par sa faute alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que lui venir en aide. Mais des jacassements de rires venant de l'armoire derrière lui le sortirent de son état pensif. Il se retourna alors pour ouvrir la porte et dévisagea férocement la personne qui s'était visiblement cachée à l'intérieur : c'était Courtney, la seconde Admin de la Team Magma.

Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire amusé derrière ses courtes mèches de cheveux violets et soyeux avant de ricaner :

 _-Hu-fu fu ! T'as raison Harlan, fais la fuir. Tu rendras un fier service à l'humanité si tu ne te reproduis pas._

Brocarda-t-elle tout en continuant de rire joyeusement dans une expression de folie.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Courtney ?_

Questionna Harlan en soulevant un sourcil agacé.

La jeune femme sortit alors un petit appareil photo de dessous sa veste rouge et le lui montra :

 _-J'attends que Maître Max vienne dans son atelier pour prendre des photos. En ce moment, il vient tous les jours à 14 heures pétantes pour finir les réglages de sa dernière invention._

Répondit la jeune femme en se léchant les lèvres.

Harlan secoua négativement la tête tout en la fixant silencieusement d'un air indescriptible.

 _-J'ai pris une photo de son oreille l'autre jour… Tu veux la voir ?_

Proposa Courtney en lui montrant maintenant une photographie floue d'une oreille.

 _-T'es complètement cinglée ma pauvre fille._

Lança Harlan en plissant un coin de son nez d'un air offusqué.

 _-Je suis peut-être cinglée, mais moi au moins je ne viens pas de perdre la seule personne sur cette terre qui m'aimait._

Rétorqua la jeune femme avec évidence.

 _-T'es juste jalouse parce que Maître Max m'aime plus que toi !_

Râla Harlan en refermant la porte du placard avec Courtney à l'intérieur, la fermant à clef au passage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harlan se mit à chercher Adriane dans le Q.G de la Team Magma. Il semblait anxieux et avait visiblement peur que celle-ci ne se mette à le détester comme tout le reste de ses sbires.

Cependant, l'espiègle Adriane, s'était finalement rendue seule non loin des cuisines où elle y retrouva Jack qui se baladait avec un gros carton dans les bras.

Intriguée, elle s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre.

 _-Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

L'interpella-t-elle.

 _-Ho Adriane, comme je ne suis plus un prisonnier, Max m'a demandé d'aller récupérer mes affaires dans le cachot où je dormais la nuit, et j'ai aussi pu récupérer mes Pokémon. Il m'a ensuite demandé d'aller m'installer dans le dortoir des garçons où j'y aurais un lit et un casier._

Répondit Jack qui semblait se réjouir de cette nouvelle.

 _-Tu dormais dans les cachots depuis tout ce temps ? Ce n'était vraiment pas prudent de leur part avec ta santé fragile…_

Se désola Adriane en secouant négativement la tête.

 _-Oui, c'est vrai... mais j'étais près des toilettes, et Derrick et Charly prenaient soin de m'apporter une couverture épaisse la nuit pour que je ne prenne pas froid._

Répondit Jack en posant son carton à ses pieds afin de pouvoir discuter un peu avec son amie. Mais celle-ci s'avança vers lui en prenant une expression grave.

 _-Au fait Jack, merci de n'avoir rien révélé à Max sur ma sœur et moi… Tu t'es sacrifié pendant deux ans pour nous sans jamais révéler nos noms, et je ne saurais comment te remercier._

Dit alors Adriane d'une voix attristée et émue. Mais Jack lui adressa un sourire en posant sa main sur son épaule.

 _-Ho, c'est normal. Toi et Lottis vous êtes ma famille, tout comme la Team Aqua, jamais je ne vous trahirais._

 _-Tu sais Jack, tu devrais retourner chez la Team Aqua sans te soucier de moi. Tu t'es suffisamment sacrifié comme ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour mon cas, je gère la situation. Je suis même certaine qu'Arthur va te récompenser pour ton courage à ton retour._

Déclara Adriane en prenant à nouveau Jack dans ses bras d'un air reconnaissant.

 _-Non. Je ne te laisserais pas seule ici avec Harlan qui te colle aux basques. Arthur compte sur moi pour te protéger, tu es importante et précieuse pour nous tous. Je me dois de rester à tes côtés. Je ne repartirais pas sans toi._

Assura Jack.

 _-On va s'échapper ensemble alors… Mais…_

Commença Adriane.

Elle releva alors un regard décidé vers son compagnon et l'invita à se pencher à sa hauteur afin qu'elle lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille :

 _-Peut-être que tu pourrais m'être utile pour une petite mission pour l'organisation avant que l'on ne puisse s'enfuir. Car nous sommes les tout premiers sbires de la Team Aqua à avoir accès à l'intérieur du Q.G de la Team Magma. Quelque part, c'est une chance à saisir._

Murmura Adriane.

 _-Je t'écoute._

 _-Comme ils te retiennent ici depuis longtemps, je suppose que tu connais bien le Q.G ?_

Questionna-t-elle avec sérieux.

 _-Oui, j'en connais même les moindres recoins. Ils me prennent pour leur bonniche, car les sbires de la Team Magma ne savent pas passer correctement une serpillière. J'ai donc dû nettoyer moi-même les moindres recoins de leur base._

Assura Jack.

 _-Impeccable. Je dois absolument rendre un grand service à ma sœur. Et Max a fait une grossière erreur en me parlant du projet AZOTH, un projet secret sur lequel Arthur travaille depuis longtemps. Je crois bien qu'il essaye lui aussi de réaliser la pierre qu'Arthur veut créer pour rendre Kyogre plus puissant, et comme nous sommes à l'intérieur de leur Q.G, c'est l'occasion rêvée pour mettre un peu notre nez dans les recherches de la Team Magma._

Dit Adriane dans un sourire malicieux.

 _-Vraiment ? Et où on pourrait trouver ça ? Dans le bureau de Max ?_

 _-Je n'en suis pas sûre, car Max possède aussi un atelier d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il faut absolument que je mette la main sur une poudre de couleur rouge. Ma sœur m'a expliqué qu'on avait volé cette poudre à Arthur et qu'il en a absolument besoin pour finaliser son projet. Mais si jamais Max en possède, nous pourrions la lui dérober pour la rapporter à notre Leader._

Expliqua Adriane.

 _-On va y réfléchir alors, et je te conduirais là où tu le souhaiteras._

Acquiesça Jack.

Adriane lui adressa un sourire, mais la vue d'Harlan qui arrivait au fond du couloir la rendit plus méfiante, et elle adressa un dernier mot à son ami :

 _-Harlan arrive. On en reparlera plus tard. Il faudrait qu'on trouve des occasions pour se retrouver de nouveau seuls. En attendant, je vais essayer de fouiller de mon côté dans le repaire._

Conclut Adriane à voix basse.

Jack hocha positivement la tête, déposa rapidement un baiser sur la joue d'Adriane et s'empressa de décamper avec son carton avant qu'Harlan n'approche de trop.

 _-Je te cherchais partout. Tu ne devrais pas te sauver comme ça._

Réprimanda gentiment Harlan qui semblait à la fois mécontent, mais aussi soulagé de la retrouver.

Adriane se tourna vers lui et répondit d'un signe de tête. Harlan contempla alors la jeune fille d'un air triste quelques secondes avant de lui parler de nouveau :

 _-Adriane, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu savais déjà ce que j'étais, que tu savais déjà que je me comportais mal avec tout le monde. Alors, pourquoi tu m'as aidé alors que tu savais que je ne le méritais pas ?_

Demanda-t-il.

Adriane sembla surprise par la question, avant de lui répondre dans un sourire :

 _-Parce que nous allons nous marier un jour._

Dit-elle simplement.

 _-Mais, ça n'a pas de sens. Tu ne devrais pas vouloir te marier avec moi._

Répondit Harlan.

 _-Bah si, tu as un volcaropod._

Dit Adriane avec évidence.

Harlan entr'ouvrit la bouche, l'air de se demander si elle se foutait de lui. Mais Adriane continuait de le regarder tout en souriant d'un air innocent.

 _-Mais il y a plein d'hommes qui ont des volcaropods…_

Assura Harlan.

 _-Mais toi tu es spécial. Tu sens comme le Mont Chimnée, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi. Je me sens en sécurité, je ne me sens pas avec quelqu'un qui me ferait du mal._

Admit Adriane.

Le regard étonné du jeune homme se changea alors en une expression douce, voire attendrie. Il était très rare de le voir arborer un visage aussi doux, à tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant ses paroles.

 _-Je déteste le monde entier, c'est vrai. Mais tu as raison. À toi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, parce que je ne te déteste pas._

Dit Harlan.

Il voulut prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, mais sembla se souvenir que celle-ci n'appréciait pas être surprise. Il resta alors bêtement les bras à demi ouverts et tournés vers elle. Adriane s'avança donc d'elle-même pour venir se loger contre lui pour se laisser enlacer quelques minutes.

.

 **Chapitre 161 : Un espoir pour Tate.**

Durant l'après-midi, l'AzurVictoria leva les voiles et s'éloigna doucement du port de Poivressel. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, et les goélises volaient très haut dans le ciel.  
Dans sa cabine, Arthur avait regroupé ses deux Admins autour d'un bureau afin d'élaborer un plan pour mener un assaut contre la Team Magma avec l'espoir d'y délivrer Adriane et Jack.

Pendant ce temps, Lottis s'empressa de rendre visite à ses compagnons de l'équipe d'archéologie qui étaient encore à l'infirmerie avec l'optique de prendre de leurs nouvelles. Seulement, la plupart d'entre eux ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés et étaient du coup encore alités. Seul Nero, qui était plus solide que les autres, s'était réveillé avant tout le monde. Et bien sûr, Marco, qui était déjà réveillé depuis la veille, était lui aussi présent et était resté à leur chevet.

 _-Nero… Tu vas bien ?_

Questionna Lottis en l'enlaçant.

 _-Oui… J'ai encore quelques migraines, mais ça va aller._

Assura le garçon en lui adressant un sourire.

 _-Par contre, nos amis sont encore faibles et ont encore besoin de repos. Je pense qu'ils iront bien mieux d'ici demain matin._

Ajouta Nero.

 _-Et Nero s'est réveillé i peine une heure !_

Fit à son tour Marco dans son dos, alors qu'il s'était assis près d'Hector qui dormait encore profondément.

Voyant que le reste de l'équipe avait besoin de calme, et après avoir discuté un peu avec les deux garçons, Lottis quitta l'infirmerie et se rendit au chevet de Tate qu'elle avait laissé dans sa cabine. Le pauvre spectrum n'avait pas réussi à se lever de la journée, et au final, son état semblait plus se dégrader que s'améliorer. Tout près de lui, Ikana l'osselait, Lulu le crocorible et Lucien son persian le veillaient d'un air désolé.

Nero, qui avait accompagné la jeune femme, l'ausculta longuement avec son stéthoscope, et secoua négativement la tête.

 _-Alors, comment va-t-il ?_

Lui demanda Lottis d'une voix anxieuse.

 _-Je ne vais pas te mentir, mais son état me préoccupe…_

Admit Nero en prenant ensuite la tension de Tate qui avait miraculeusement réussi à conserver son apparence humaine. À l'entente du verdict, Ikana et Lucien échangèrent un regard impuissant. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider leur maître.

 _-À ce point ?_

Réagit Lottis en jetant un regard anxieux sur son compagnon qui était alité et semblait extrêmement faible.

Nero soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers Lottis.

 _-Tate a subi un empoisonnement et a dû en plus se battre et est tombé K.O. Il n'a rien mangé non plus depuis visiblement un bon moment, probablement depuis quelques jours… Et tant qu'il n'arrivera pas à se nourrir, il sera incapable de reprendre des forces. Son état ne fera que se dégrader si on ne trouve pas quelque chose pour lui remplir l'estomac._

Répondit le médecin d'un air mal à l'aise.

 _-Le souci, c'est que les croquettes semblent ne plus le nourrir… Nous avons testé plusieurs marques, sans résultat._

Hoqueta Lottis dans une expression douloureuse.

 _-Tu devrais aller en parler à Arthur. Il faut de toute urgence trouver une solution. Tate ne pourra pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme._

Déclara Nero d'une voix sombre.

Après quelques minutes, Lottis fut de retour dans la cabine en compagnie d'Arthur et de Sarah. Tous les deux constatèrent l'état préoccupant de Tate et l'auscultèrent à leur tour.

 _-Il a l'air extrêmement faible, c'est pire qu'hier soir. J'ai l'impression d'revoir Jack quand il avait pécho l'scorbut…_

Admit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Il attrapa le visage de Tate entre ses mains pour détailler les poches de fatigue et les cernes qu'il possédait sous les yeux.

 _-Vous dites qu'aucune croquette ne le nourrit ?_

Questionna Sarah en assistant Arthur afin qu'il prenne sa température. Le Leader l'avait visiblement déjà mise au courant de la nature de Pokémon de Tate un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

 _-Non, aucune. Nous avons testé plusieurs marques, dont une élaborée par les centres Pokémon. Le problème vient visiblement de lui._

Acquiesça Lottis.

 _-Le problème dure d'puis combien d'jours ?_

Questionna Arthur.

 _-Depuis le jour où on avait capturé Harlan, il m'a dit qu'il avait commencé à ressentir de la faim le matin, et elle ne s'est plus calmée par la suite. Ça fait donc trois jours._

Expliqua Lottis.

 _-Mmm, ça commence à faire long trois jours sans s'remplir la pense._

Approuva Arthur alors que son Admin se tournait vers lui pour lui parler :

 _-On ne peut de toute façon pas le laisser dans cet état. Il est trop faible à cause des derniers événements, il n'aura pas l'énergie de tenir encore plusieurs jours._

Fit Sarah d'une voix sombre.

 _-Chui d'accord avec toi. Nous voulions faire un assaut sur l'repère d'la Team Magma, mais l'état d'ce pauvre spectrum est plus préoccupant et urgent. Nous allons d'voir en faire notre priorité. Ici, on protège et sauve les Pokémon, on fait passer nos conflits seulement en s'conde position._

Admit Arthur d'un air entendu et cérémonieux.

À côté, Lottis se sentait dépassée par ce qui était en train d'arriver et plaqua ses mains sur sa tête dans une expression dévastée en se posant contre Tate. Elle se donnait toujours du mal afin d'aider son ami à surmonter son côté Pokémon et l'aider à retrouver une condition humaine. Mais Tate n'était pas une personne normale, car il restait au fond un Pokémon. Et encore une fois, tout ça lui sautait à la figure et lui rappelait à quel point s'occuper de lui était une tache immense et difficile.

Arthur se baissa vers Lottis pour lui parler, tout en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

 _-Écoute, on va trouver une solution, je te l'promets._

Affirma-t-il d'un air encourageant. Arthur se releva ensuite pour s'adresser à Sarah :

 _-Sarah, ma belle, va prévenir l'équipage. Vous allez faire route vers la p'tite île Monsu où s'trouve notre base secrète et y rester en attendant notr'retour. Je vais prendre avec moi Lottis et Tate sur mon léviator afin d'faire route vers Myokara. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui s'rait sûrement en mesure de l'aider et y aller en bateau prendrait trop d'temps. J'te confie la Team Aqua durant mon absence._

Déclara Arthur.

 _-Oui mon Leader._

Acquiesça Sarah.

Sans plus attendre, Arthur accourut sur le pont du navire et sortit son léviator de sa pokéball. Puis, il invita Lottis à le suivre sur la tête de son Pokémon afin de partir au plus vite vers Myokara. La jeune archéologue s'empressa de le rejoindre sur le monstre marin en tenant dans ses bras son compagnon Tate qui avait retrouvé sa forme de spectrum et qu'elle avait enroulé dans une couverture. Il était extrêmement faible, mais Lottis veillait sur lui en lui donnant quelques baies pour l'aider à tenir.

Après avoir salué ses deux Admins et leur avoir confié le navire et l'équipage, le Leader ordonna à son léviator de faire cap vers l'Est d'Hoenn. Derrière, son sharpedo le suivait en nageant joyeusement entre les vagues.

Lottis serra doucement Tate contre elle et se pencha vers Arthur :

 _-Tu as dit que tu connaissais quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider ?_

Questionna-t-elle d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

 _-Deux, pour être plus exacte. Deux vioques jumelles qui vivent au sud d'Myokara, dans les mangroves. Elles se sont installées à l'écart d'la ville dans une cabane construite dans la végétation._

Poursuivit Arthur sous le regard attentif de Lottis.

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Ce sont des mystimaniacs, elles sont très âgées, du coup, les habitants de l'île les prennent pour des sorcières. Mais elles sont incollables sur les Pokémon spectres et tiennent même une p'tite boutique spécialisée là d'dans. Elles élèvent aussi des momartiks avec des stalgamins et des skelenoxs._

Acquiesça Arthur.

 _-Et comment les as-tu connues ? Tu as déjà eu un Pokémon de type spectre ?_

Demanda Lottis.

Arthur émit alors une expression attristée et sembla hésitant à lui répondre.

 _-Eh bien…_

Commença-t-il lentement, il se remémorait de douloureux souvenirs.

 _-C'était à l'époque où j'étais dans mon ancienne organisation. Elles étaient dev'nues potes avec Victoria, mon Leader de l'époque, car elle possédait des Pokémon spectres en plus d'avoir des Pokémon de type ténèbres. Elle adorait les spectrums et les fantominus d'ailleurs._

Dit-il d'une voix plus basse.

 _-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton ancienne organisation._

Lui reprocha Lottis d'un air un peu frustré.

 _-Je n'aime pas en parler._

Répondit simplement Arthur.

Lottis préféra ne pas insister devant sa réaction fermée, mais elle continuait à s'interroger au sujet de son Leader et de sa vie passée. Elle soupira en jetant un regard sur Tate qui s'était endormi dans ses bras comme un gros bébé, toujours enroulé dans sa couverture et leva son nez vers une masse qui se profilait à l'horizon : Elle ressemblait à un amas de ruines métalliques perdues au beau milieu des flots.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

S'interrogea Lottis.

Arthur tourna alors la tête pour émettre une grimace.

 _-Ça… C'est l'Lavandia Sea, il servait autrefois à extraire les r'ssources naturelles marine. Il a toujours été là et dans cet état d'puis mon arrivée à Hoenn… Beaucoup d'Pokémon marins s'y sont installés. Mais il y a une atmosphère réellement malsaine là-bas. Je n'aime pas y emmener l'organisation._

Répondit Arthur à Lottis en contemplant l'épave d'un œil sombre, alors que le léviator qui les portait passait à côté. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, plusieurs ombres semblèrent s'activer sous l'eau, visiblement, des Pokémon avaient été attirés par leur présence.

 _-Une ambiance malsaine ?_

Répéta Lottis.

 _-Une fois, nous étions allés plonger pour étudier l'écosystème qui s'y était installé… Les Pokémon là-bas avaient bouffé une énergie qui nous était inconnue qu'ils avaient péchos dans les sous-sols de l'épave. Ils étaient d'venus plus gros, et plus agressifs. Et on a r'trouvé énormément d'vieux ossements empilés les uns sur les autres sur plusieurs mètres. Ils servent aujourd'hui d'engrais aux coraux qui poussent par ici._

Répondit Arthur.

Lottis ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué, l'endroit avait effectivement l'air peu accueillant.

 _-C'est là-bas qu'Jack s'est fait arracher un doigt. Un des lovdiscs était d'venu plus gros et plus voraces qu'ceux d'son espèce, il était dev'nu comme fou à lier._

Ajouta-t-il.

D'un coup, Tate remua dans les bras de Lottis et sembla particulièrement incommodé. Il commençait même à grogner quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix douce.

 _-J'entends des esprits. Beaucoup d'esprits._

Murmura Tate.

 _-Ils hurlent._

Ajouta-t-il. Il entendait visiblement des spectres dans les environs à cause de ses pouvoirs de psychopompes.

Lottis et Arthur jetèrent alors un regard accablé vers l'épave, mais préférèrent passer leur chemin, d'autant plus quand des sharpedos d'une taille anormale montrèrent leurs ailerons à la surface, prêts à attaquer.

Derrière, trois autres sharpedos sauvages commençaient à encercler celui d'Arthur qui nageait encore en arrière, et qui était du coup plus petit que les autres. Devant la menace, son Pokémon tenta de les intimider avec une puissante attaque aqua-jet en s'élançant de toutes ses forces sur un de ses adversaires, mais Arthur n'attendit pas que les squales sauvages attaquent à leur tour et s'empressa de rappeler son Pokémon dans sa pokéball.

 _-Tu as vu la taille d'ces monstres ? Ils seraient bien capables de l'bouffer._

Constata le Leader dans une grimace en rangeant la pokéball à sa ceinture. Lottis opina, elle n'aimerait pas voir un de ses Pokémon affronter ces monstres elle non plus.

 _-On a de la compagnie devant nous._

Intervint alors Tate qui chercha à avoir leur attention.

Lottis et Arthur se retournèrent pour constater que d'autres sharpedos bloquaient le passage à leur léviator, les crocs en avant.

 _-Dit Arthur, c'est normal qu'ils réagissent comme ça ?_

Questionna Lottis en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Non, pas du tout. Quand on passe par ici avec l'AzurVictoria, les Pokémon qui vivent dans cette zone restent au fond d'la mer habituellement, ils n'attaquent que quand on vient les déranger lors d'une plongée. Peut-être que quelqu'chose les dérangent et les poussent à venir à la surface._

Admit le Leader.

 _-Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?_

Questionna Lottis alors que Tate écoutait la conversation tout en observant les sharpedos grogner devant eux.

 _-Pt'être à un afflux inhabituel d'touristes. Parfois, des péquenauds viennent visiter l'épave, mais habituellement, ils n'sont autorisés qu'en petit nombre afin de n'pas déranger les Pokémon qui y vivent… Les sharpedos sont très territoriaux et n'hésitent pas à attaquer et couler les navires quand ils violent leurs territoires._

Supposa Arthur.

Tate se tourna alors vers le Leader, et en dépit qu'il n'avait presque plus de forces arriva tout de même à s'adresser à lui :

 _-Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'ils disent, mais j'arrive à comprendre le langage des sharpedos. Ils disent qu'ils en ont marre qu'ont viennent les déranger… Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les premiers à passer._

Fit-il d'une petite voix.

 _-C'est bien ce que je pensais…_

Marmonna Arthur en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant combien de bateaux étaient du coup passés par cette voie maritime dans la journée. Leur passage était normalement très limité, car les navires de commerce devaient normalement passer sur le chenal qui se trouvait un peu plus au sud, leur donnant ainsi accès à Pacifiville sans abîmer les coraux de la région.

Malgré tout, Arthur dut employer la ruse afin de pouvoir se frayer un chemin, car il savait que les sharpedos étaient des Pokémon très têtus et déterminés, et qu'ils ne les laisseraient pas repartir comme ça.

Son léviator employa alors une attaque vibraqua afin de rendre temporairement ses adversaires confus et de se sauver ensuite avec une attaque rebond.

Le voyage à dos de léviator dura cinq longues heures. Mais heureusement, le Pokémon nageait plutôt vite, ce qui était un réel avantage comparé au bateau qui prenait plusieurs jours de navigation pour arriver à destination. Et c'est une fois à la tombée de la nuit que notre petit groupe parvint à atteindre le sud de Myokara.

Une fois le pied posé sur la plage au sable fin et orangé, Arthur rappela son Pokémon dans sa pokéball et se tourna vers Lottis.

 _-Dans mes souvenirs, elles vivaient non loin d'la plage, mais nous allons devoir marcher un peu à travers les mangroves._

Dit-il.

Lottis hocha la tête et libéra son élecsprint de sa pokéball. Il commençait à faire nuit noire et son attaque flash allait leur permettre de retrouver leur chemin jusqu'à la cabane des deux sorcières. Ils jetèrent ensuite un regard sur les mangroves implantées tout autour, elles étaient constituées d'une accumulation d'arbres qui se retrouvaient sûrs-élevés au-dessus du sable et de l'eau par d'épaisses racines. On pouvait également apercevoir à l'horizon une petite montagne qui culminait l'île tout au Nord.

Lottis, Arthur et Chaussette se frayèrent rapidement un chemin dans cette petite jungle exotique et s'enfoncèrent dans l'île de Myokara, tandis que Tate s'était rendormi dans les bras de la jeune archéologue. Après une heure de recherches à la lueur de l'attaque flash, ils tombèrent enfin sur la fameuse cabane faite de bois et placée sur un très vieil arbre au beau milieu d'une épaisse végétation grasse et verdoyante. Elle était semblable à une grosse hutte brune et rouge et était décorée par de nombreux bibelots colorés et brillants qui attiraient les Pokémon spectre. Plusieurs skelenoxs aux allures de têtes de mort semblaient jouer autour en crachant des feux follets bleus.

 _-C'est magnifique !_

S'exclama Lottis en voyant que plusieurs skelenox avaient allumé des torches avec des flammes bleutées sur les côtés de la cabane. Chaussette leur adressa également un regard attentif, mais semblait méfiante, comme à son habitude.

 _-Viens, c'est par ici._

Répondit Arthur en se dirigeant vers une échelle faite en cordes qui permettait de grimper tout en haut, jusqu'à l'entrée des lieux.

 _-J'espère qu'elles pourront aider Tate._

Fit Lottis qui le suivit en tenant Tate sous le bras, précédé par Chaussette qui arrivait elle aussi à escalader les cordages malgré ses pattes. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle se retrouva devant un grand rideau de porte placé dans l'encadrement de l'entrée qui était constitué de cordages fins, de coquillages et de pierres précieuses.

 _-Je le redis, mais c'est magnifique._

S'esclaffa Lottis en jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée et aux bibelots qui pendaient un peu partout.

Sans frapper, les deux amis accompagnés par Tate et Chaussette entrèrent.


	34. Chap 162 à 166 - Sorcières de Myokara

**Chapitre 162 : Les deux sorcières de Myokara.**

 _-Bonjour, bonjour !_

S'écria une très vieille femme dès que Lottis, son élecsprint, Tate et Arthur eurent passé le pas de la porte. Ils avaient enfin pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de la hutte des mystimaniacs et découvraient à présent leur petite échoppe. La salle était à la même image que son extérieur : des murs de bois, des bibelots faits de pierres précieuses et de coquillages qui tombaient un peu partout et des torches aux flammes bleutées en guise d'éclairage.

Ils découvrirent également de nombreuses étagères remplies d'articles en vente, composées de bocaux en verre qui contenaient des plantes séchées, mais aussi des potions de toutes les couleurs. Lottis détailla du regard les objets autour, et posa ses yeux sur plusieurs bocaux qui renfermaient des liquides verdâtres dans lesquels d'étranges objets flottaient.

 _-C'est pas un orteil là-dedans ?_

Questionna alors Lottis en désignant du doigt un des récipients, tandis qu'Arthur se rendait devant le comptoir pour saluer la vieille femme : elle avait des cheveux violets coiffés en arrière et à moitié cachés sous une sorte de bonnet blanc, un long et très gros nez crochu, des yeux globuleux et des lèvres pendantes. Elle était également minuscule et sa petite tête dépassait à peine du comptoir alors que plusieurs skelenoxs jouaient derrière elle.

 _-Vous désirez acheter quelque chose, monsieur ? Vous souhaitez une potion pour vous rendre moins moche ? J'ai d'excellentes potions faites à base de bave de mysdibule et de poils de medhyèna._

Questionna la vieille sorcière derrière une expression de folie.

 _-Bwahaha, pas aujourd'hui, je n'suis pas ici pour moi._

Ria Arthur.

 _-Dans ce cas, vous voulez peut-être une potion pour offrir des furoncles inoubliables à votre bien-aimée ? Nous faisons des promotions en ce moment._

Ajouta la vieille dame dans le même ton en désignant Lottis du doigt.

 _-Non !_

Râla Arthur.

 _-Dommage…_

Rétorqua la vieille femme d'une voix déçue et aigrie.

Lottis lui apporta aussitôt après le pauvre Tate qui avait toujours conservé sa forme de spectrum et l'allongea sur le comptoir pour le lui montrer, le laissant s'étaler de tout son long comme du flan. Il respirait lentement et semblait être dans les vapes, car il était à bout de forces.

 _-C'est pour lui que nous sommes venus. Nous implorons votre aide._

Supplia Lottis.

La vieille mystimaniac se caressa le menton d'un air pensif et observa le Pokémon spectre qui était visiblement très faible et qui n'arrivait pas à se lever. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers le fond de son échoppe pour appeler sa sœur :

 _-Koume, viens ici ! Nous avons un spectrum malade !_

Cria-t-elle.

Deux secondes plus tard, une seconde vieille femme montra le bout de son nez crochu. Elle semblait identique à sa sœur, sauf que l'une portait du bleu sur ses habits et l'autre du rouge.

 _-C'est vrai, Kotake ? Un spectrum ?! Un véritable spectrum ? J'en avais pas vu depuis des années ! C'est qu'ils se font rares à Hoenn !_

S'exclama sa sœur en sortant de derrière un épais rideau de velours rouge qui expulsa de nombreuses paillettes violettes dans l'air lorsqu'elle le bougea.

 _-Regarde-le, il n'est vraiment pas frais. On dirait un momartik qu'on aurait laissé en plein jour sur la route 111 !_

Se désola Kotake.

 _-Donne-lui de la potion verte, celle concoctée avec de la bave de gloupti et de crottes de nez de jeunes dresseurs fougueux. Ça va le revigorer !_

Conseilla la sœur en attrapant un bocal qui contenait un liquide visqueux et peu ragoûtant. D'étranges morceaux violets flottaient d'ailleurs à l'intérieur.

Lottis se mordit les lèvres d'un air dégoûté en observant Koume verser tout le contenu du flacon dans le fond de la gorge de Tate. Mais leurs seuls maigres résultats furent non concluants, car Tate cracha et toussa sur le comptoir. Il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la potion.

 _-C'est bizarre… D'habitude, ça marche._

Marmonna Koume en se caressant les lèvres.

Arthur lui râla alors dessus :

 _-Bordel ! Mais vous pourriez peut-être demander d'abord ce qu'il a, avant d'lui faire bouffer n'importe quoi ! On vient pour l'soigner, pas pour l'achever ! Pauvres folles !_

Rouspéta-t-il d'un air agacé, il en devenait même tout rouge.

 _-On ne se connaîtrait pas par hasard, monsieur ? Votre tête répugnante me rappelle quelque chose._

Répondit subitement la vieille sorcière en désignant Arthur du doigt.

 _-Oui on s'connaît. Ça fait presque dix ans. Chui l'ancien sbire d'Victoria, la femme qui gérait la Team Lagoon !_

Répondit Arthur en étant toujours autant fâché.

 _-Victoria, c'est ça ! La grande blonde qui a refusé de prendre ma potion pour faire pousser les poils de nez ! Ha, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? Elle a toujours son spiritomb ?_

Réagit vivement sa sœur Kotake, qui fut précédée de la réaction de sa jumelle.

 _-Ho mais alors... Vous êtes Arthur de la Team Lagoon ?! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu avec tout ce poil sur votre visage, et votre culotte sur la tête !_

Ria Koume alors que son regard s'éclairait en se souvenant de lui.

Mais Arthur attrapa la vieille sorcière par son habit pour râler de plus belle :

 _-J'suis pas là pour vous parler d'la Team Lagoon, mais pour soigner le spectrum d'ma Lottis, alors vous allez le soigner oui ou crotte ?!_

 _-Bien sûr qu'on va le soigner._

Répondit Kotake qui était secouée comme un cocotier.

 _-Mais ça ne sera pas gratuit. Mes services ont un prix, vous savez._

Dit-elle en levant la main pour se frotter les doigts.

 _-Je nage en plein délire…_

Soupira Lottis en arrière qui se cacha le visage derrière le plat de sa main.

Un peu plus tard, les deux vieilles mystimaniacs installèrent Tate sur un gros coussin de velours. Elles testèrent différentes croquettes pour Pokémon spectre faites maison par leurs soins, même celles faites à base de vase des marécages implantés derrière Cimetronelle. Mais encore une fois, Tate n'était pas rassasié et le problème persistait.

Devant leur échec, les deux sœurs commencèrent à s'échanger des messes basses d'un air anxieux sous le regard attentif d'Arthur et de Lottis qui attendaient leur verdict.

 _-On va essayer autre chose._

Dit Koume en partant vers la réserve de son échoppe. Elle fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard avec un bocal en cristal qui contenait une étrange lumière bleue rappelant un feu follet.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Demanda Lottis en la voyant approcher de Tate avec son bocal.

 _-C'est de l'énergie à l'état pur. De l'énergie vitale Pokémon. Si les rêves ne le nourrissent plus, une autre sorte de carburant devrait être nécessaire afin de le rassasier. Et vous avez de la chance, nous en possédons justement un flacon. C'est grâce au cristal très particulier de ce bocal que nous sommes capables de retenir cette énergie._

Expliqua la vieille femme.

 _-De l'énergie vitale Pokémon ? Vous parlez d'une âme ? Où avez-vous eu ça ?!_

Questionna Arthur dans une expression grave.

 _-On en a trouvé dans cet état, en état d'énergie pure dans des réservoirs sur le Lavandia Sea._

Expliqua Kotake.

 _-Vous avez trouvé des réservoirs remplis d'cette énergie sur l'Lavandia Sea ?_

Répéta Arthur d'une voix blanche.

 _-C'est exact. Ils étudiaient l'énergie vitale Pokémon à son bord pour pouvoir produire de l'électricité. Mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme ils l'avaient prévu en voulant créer New Lavandia. Ils ont donc dû abandonner les lieux. C'est aussi à cause de ces recherches que Victoria a trouvé son spiritomb lors de ses enquêtes à son bord._

Répondit la vieille femme.

 _-Elle… Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé…_

Bafouilla Arthur en écarquillant les yeux. Il comprenait maintenant comment son ancienne Leader avait rencontré ces deux sorcières, elle enquêtait à l'époque sur le Lavandia Sea. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence.

D'un coup, Kotake releva la tête du spectrum afin de pouvoir l'aider à manger, ce qui fit immédiatement bondir Lottis.

 _-Attendez… Vous n'allez quand même pas faire boire ça à Tate ?_

S'étrangla-t-elle.

 _-Nous n'avons pas trop le choix si nous voulons comprendre d'où vient le problème. C'est peut-être votre seule chance de pouvoir l'aider, car si on ne trouve pas la cause de son incapacité à s'alimenter, votre spectrum mourra. Et cette énergie vitale était de toute façon déjà perdue, car elle a été transformée depuis bien longtemps en carburant dans les réservoirs du Lavandia Sea._

Répondit la vieille femme en ouvrant le bocal que tenait sa sœur. Elles s'empressèrent ensuite de faire boire son contenu à Tate.

Lottis lui adressa un regard perdu, mais son attention se reporta très vite sur Tate qui semblait réagir à l'énergie vitale Pokémon qu'il venait d'ingérer. Il commençait même à remuer et ouvrit doucement ses yeux.

 _-Ho… Je me sens mieux… Je n'ai plus faim…_

Bredouilla-t-il.

Lottis lui adressa un grand sourire soulagé et s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais les deux sorcières affichaient une expression fermée, voire inquiète.

 _-C'est bien ce que je craignais. Vous ne possédez pas un Pokémon ordinaire. Les Pokémon spectres se nourrissent normalement de rêves en plus d'énergies vitales, et non d'énergies vitales exclusivement. Ce qui est problématique dans ce dernier cas._

Dit subitement Kotake.

 _-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?_

Questionna Arthur.

 _-Ce spectrum est clairement un psychopompe. C'est un Pokémon très particulier. Car il possède la capacité d'accumuler en lui une quantité impressionnante d'énergies, tel un chargeur électrique, tout comme pouvaient le faire les deux Pokémon antiques qui ont sévi à Hoenn. Mais contrairement aux Pokémon antiques qui accumulent en eux l'énergie de la nature, tous les Pokémon psychopompes, eux, peuvent avaler l'énergie vitale des êtres vivants. Ils ont de grands pouvoirs et peuvent se servir de cette réserve d'énergie pour commettre un cataclysme, et pas seulement s'en nourrir. C'est pourquoi leurs corps n'éprouvent plus le besoin de manger des rêves qui ne leur offre aucune réserve d'énergie._

Expliqua la vieille sorcière d'une voix particulièrement soutenue et funeste.

 _-Vous dites ''psychopompe'' ? Des esprits m'ont déjà surnommé ainsi._

S'étonna Tate. Le fantôme de la jeune fille de la pointe de la bien-aimée elle-même l'avait déjà catégorisé en tant que psychopompe dans le passé.

 _-Oui, ces Pokémon psychopompes sont des ombres qui seraient déjà passées derrière le voile. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont de tels pouvoirs, c'est parce qu'ils ont pu visiter le monde des ombres. Ce ne sont donc pas des âmes à proprement parlé qui auraient dû trouver le repos, mais des doubles d'une âme qui ont pu se glisser dans un autre monde grâce à cette particularité : c'est parce qu'ils ne sont que des ombres de défunts égarés._

Déclara Kotake.

 _-Mmm… Tout ça me rappelle les récits que j'ai lus sur Pokémonpolis. Ils parlaient également d'un monde des ombres et d'énergies._

Acquiesça Lottis en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le monde la dévisagea alors d'un regard interrogateur, ils voulaient plus d'explications.

 _-Ils expliquaient que les deux puissances destructrices de Kanto avaient la possibilité d'absorber l'énergie vitale des Pokémon et des humains afin d'étendre leurs pouvoirs, et plonger le monde dans le chaos… Et ça me rappelle du coup les pouvoirs de l'hypnomade que Tate recherche. Car il était en mesure de manger des âmes humaines et probablement aussi de Pokémon._

Ajouta la jeune archéologue d'une voix sombre.

 _-Vous avez parfaitement compris, jeune fille. Votre Pokémon est une véritable arme prête à exploser à tout moment._

Admit Kotake en glissant ses bras dans son dos.

 _-Tate n'est pas dangereux !_

S'agaça Lottis.

 _-Votre Pokémon est condamné à se nourrir d'énergie vitale Pokémon ou humaine pour survivre. Il va forcément devenir dangereux._

Rétorqua la sorcière.

 _-Et il n'y a pas un moyen de pouvoir le nourrir comme avant ? Tate arrivait à manger des rêves il y a encore quelques jours ! Il pourrait le refaire !_

Affirma Lottis.

Koume regarda sa sœur et hocha la tête.

 _-Il y aurait bien un moyen, mais votre spectrum garde quand même en lui cette faculté d'accumuler de l'énergie vitale. C'est en lui et ça ne changera jamais. À tout moment il pourrait devenir dangereux s'il le souhaitait._

Répondit-elle.

Lottis s'agenouilla devant les deux sorcières et posa sa tête contre le sol afin d'implorer leur aide.

 _-S'il vous plaît, aidez Tate. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à personne. Laissez-le avec la possibilité de se nourrir à nouveau comme avant._

Supplia-t-elle sous le regard attristé d'Arthur.

 _-Très bien, nous allons l'aider._

Accepta la vieille sorcière.

Après quelques préparatifs, les deux sœurs Koume et Kotake apportèrent avec elles un petit skelenox, ainsi que de vieilles herbes séchées et un flacon contenant une potion violette.

Kotake se positionna ensuite devant Lottis pour lui parler alors que Tate était encore allongé sur un coussin sous sa forme de spectrum.

 _-Bien, ce n'est pas sans risque, je vous préviens. Mais si vous voulez lui permettre de manger à nouveau des rêves comme avant, il va falloir comprendre d'où vient le problème. Et pour cela il va falloir entrer dans sa tête en passant par la voie des rêves._

Expliqua-t-elle.

 _-Vous voulez que je dorme avec lui et que j'entre dans son rêve, c'est ça ?_

Demanda Lottis.

 _-Exactement, il faudra trouver la source qui provoque son besoin de manger des âmes. Et ensuite, il faudra intervenir pour bloquer cette source afin qu'il puisse de nouveau manger des rêves. Mais sachez qu'il continuera de conserver la faculté de manger des âmes, car c'est un psychopompe. Nous ne ferons que déplacer le problème, mais nous ne pouvons le supprimer._

Ajouta la mystimaniac.

 _-C'est déjà beaucoup. Au moins, Tate ne mourra pas de faim et pourra remanger des croquettes comme avant._

Dit Lottis.

Koume tendit un flacon de potion à Lottis afin de l'endormir, mais Arthur la stoppa en posant ses doigts sur le goulot.

 _-Attends Lottis. J'vais y aller._

 _-Mais… Tu ne connais pas Tate aussi bien que moi._

Fit Lottis d'une voix désolée.

 _-J'ai déjà lu quelqu'chose à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque que possédait Victoria. J'crois savoir comment lui v'nir en aide._

Insista Arthur.

Lottis contempla quelques instants le flacon de verre avant de finalement le lui tendre.

 _-Très bien._

Dit-elle en lui confiant la précieuse potion.

La seconde qui suivit, Arthur et Tate avalèrent chacun le liquide violet et s'endormirent profondément l'un à côté de l'autre avec l'hypnose du skelenox.

.

 **Chapitre 163 : Dans les rêves d'un spectrum.**

Foudroyé par le sommeil à cause de la potion des deux mystimaniacs, Tate se retrouva en un clin d'œil dans un rêve. Sans surprise, Arthur était là lui aussi et allait à présent pouvoir visiter sa tête.

 _-Bon, j'ne sais pas toi, mais cette p'tite balade devrait être très amusante. C'est la première fois que j'me balade comme ça dans un rêve !_

S'exclama Arthur en se tournant vers le spectrum qui avait retrouvé sa forme humaine de garçon aux cheveux bouclés, c'était la toute première fois qu'ils pouvaient discuter seuls ensemble.

 _-Amusant ? Bof. Tu as dit que tu avais des livres qui parlaient de mon problème, et qui pourraient m'aider ?_

Questionna Tate.

 _-Oui c'est vrai…_

Commença Arthur. Mais Tate le coupa avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase :

 _-Je pourrais les lire ?_

Fit-il alors, comme s'il se foutait éperdument de la solution pour l'aider. Ce qui sembla au final amuser le Leader.

 _-Bwahaha, tu veux lire maintenant ?_

 _-Oui. Je passe ma vie à lire. Alors aboule ton bouquin._

Acquiesça Tate en levant les mains vers lui.

 _-Ha, je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'ouvrages qui pourraient t'plaire sur l'AzurVictoria. Chui certain qu'tu vas les adorer._

S'enjoua Arthur.

 _-Alors on va s'entendre._

Trancha Tate qui partit devant dans la direction d'un couloir sombre. Arthur le suivit, semblant très enthousiasmé par la situation et continua à discuter :

 _-Au fait, t'a lu Byby Dick, l'grand wailord blanc ?_

Questionna le Leader.

 _-Tu plaisantes ? Je l'ai lu quand j'avais huit ans !_

Rétorqua Tate d'un air hautain.

 _-Quoi… À huit ans ?_

S'esclaffa Arthur.

 _-C'est mon livre préféré, je l'ai en cinq exemplaires dans mon bureau._

Répondit le Leader, attirant du coup l'intérêt de Tate qui le dévisagea aussitôt derrière une expression émerveillée.

 _-Je croyais être le seul à garder des ouvrages en plusieurs exemplaires !_

Ria-t-il.

Très vite, les deux compères commencèrent à parler de lecture et de leurs ouvrages préférés à un point où ils en oublièrent pour quelles raisons ils étaient initialement venus. Ils s'entendaient comme larron en foire. Mais quelque part, ce n'était pas surprenant, ils avaient énormément de points communs en plus d'avoir chacun un caractère très roublard. Arthur n'était pas un aussi gros lecteur que Tate, car son vécu ne lui avait pas permis de se renfermer dans ses livres tout comme l'avait fait le spectrum. Mais il était lui aussi passionné par les récits des anciens, ou des légendes, ainsi que par certains ouvrages sur des thèmes qui le passionnaient et les apprenaient parfois par cœur.

Tout en marchant et en discutant, les deux compères ne remarquèrent pas leurs ombres qui se rejoignirent dans leur dos et qui finalement ne semblèrent ne former qu'une seule et même ombre.

Du côté de Lottis, la jeune femme était encore éveillée avec les deux sorcières, et attendait patiemment que les deux garçons se réveillent.

Après réflexion, elle décida de saisir l'occasion qui se profilait devant elle : en sachant qu'Arthur était endormi et que les deux sorcières connaissaient son ancienne organisation, l'occasion était à ses yeux trop belle pour ne pas être saisie afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de son Leader. Car jusque-là, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie passée chez la Team Lagoon.

 _-Donc… Vous avez connu Arthur il y a longtemps ? Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ?_

Questionna Lottis en se tournant vers les deux vieilles femmes.

Koume hocha la tête, l'air de réfléchir et de se remémorer des souvenirs.

 _-Oui, oui, on l'a connu, ça va faire peut-être dix ans. Nous l'avons déjà croisé plusieurs fois en compagnie de Victoria, la Leader de la Team Lagoon. Ho vous savez, je me souviens surtout d'un garçon plutôt spécial._

Admit Koume.

 _-Spécial… ?_

Marmonna Lottis.

 _-Victoria aimait beaucoup Arthur, mais elle nous disait souvent qu'il ne se mélangeait pas trop avec ses sbires. Je crois qu'il était trop dans son monde._

Fit la vieille femme. Mais sa sœur se tourna vers elle pour la reprendre :

 _-Ho si. Il avait quand même un ami, le gars un peu bizarre aux cheveux rouges portant le nom de Max. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble quand Victoria venait ici avec eux. Et puis il y avait sa sœur. Très charmante. Elle n'a jamais voulu boire de mes potions pour rendre la peau bleue._

 _-Ha oui, tu as raison Kotake. Ils étaient toujours tous les trois, dans leur monde à eux._

Acquiesça sa sœur.

 _-Sa sœur, vous parlez de la sœur d'Arthur ?_

Questionna Lottis à Koume.

 _-Oui sa petite sœur… Mmm… Ajisai je crois ?_

 _-Ils étaient tous les trois les sbires les plus dévoués de la Team Lagoon, Victoria ne pouvait pas se passer d'eux pour ses projets._

Fit à son tour Kotake.

 _-Et que pouvez-vous me dire de la Team Lagoon ? À quoi ressemblait leur organisation ?_

Ajouta Lottis.

 _-Ha, la Team Lagoon, c'était de véritables pirates. Victoria avait des projets complètement délirants, mais elle était amusante : elle s'imaginait invoquer les deux Pokémon légendaires groudon et kyogre et rebâtir complètement la carte du monde avec leurs pouvoirs mythologiques. Elle voulait redessiner elle-même les continents pour donner vie à un nouveau monde._

Expliqua Koume en riant joyeusement.

 _-C'est un projet un peu fou…_

Admit Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux.

 _-Elle était aussi obsédée par rayquaza, elle souhaitait l'invoquer afin de l'étudier, et d'étudier les particularités physiques qu'il possédait et qui lui permettaient de se transformer. Elle expliquait également qu'il aurait un rôle à jouer pour refaire le monde… Mais alors lequel…_

Continua Koume.

Puis, sa sœur ajouta elle aussi sa part au récit :

 _-Victoria avait aussi de grands projets pour faire avancer l'humanité, elle enquêtait sur l'énergie infinie, elle disait que cette énergie était mauvaise et qu'il fallait changer les choses, et parallèlement elle souhaitait protéger les Pokémon sauvages et s'investissait beaucoup dans la conservation des mers. Elle avait un impact et une influence énorme sur Hoenn, mais ses actions dérangeaient la société Devon et les autorités du pays. C'est la raison pour laquelle son organisation s'est faite des ennemis._

Dit-elle.

Lottis se frotta les lèvres d'un air distrait avant de continuer à les questionner :

 _-Victoria a étudié l'énergie vitale Pokémon du coup ? C'est à cause de ça que vous avez fait sa rencontre ? C'est à cause des âmes des Pokémon ?_

 _-Oui c'est tout à fait ça._

Admit Koume.

 _-Victoria enquêtait sur le Lavandia Sea, et elle est venue à notre rencontre quand elle a trouvé l'énergie vitale Pokémon. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, mais elle avait bien compris de quoi il s'agissait. Et surtout elle avait bien compris comment le Lavandia Sea avait pu se procurer cette énergie. Et encore aujourd'hui, il y a des rumeurs… Nous pensons que cette énergie est encore utilisée à Hoenn._

Ajouta Kotake d'une voix sombre.

Lottis regarda le bocal vide en cristal d'un air accablé avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur la vieille Kotake qui reprenait la parole :

 _-Votre ami Arthur est très sensible à la cause des Pokémon. Si jamais il découvrait que cette énergie circule encore dans le commerce d'Hoenn, il risque de ne pas apprécier du tout…_

Dit-elle en secouant négativement la tête.

 _-Non… C'est vrai._

Admit Lottis dans une grimace tout en posant ses yeux sur son Leader qui dormait paisiblement contre Tate.

Koume hocha alors la tête, l'air un peu dépité.

 _-Et donc, pour la Team Lagoon, doit-on en conclure qu'elle n'existe plus ? Arthur me paraît différent par rapport à autrefois. Quelque chose en lui a changé._

Fit remarquer la vieille femme qui avait déjà compris.

Lottis réalisa alors que les deux vieilles sorcières n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence de la Team Aqua, probablement parce qu'elles vivaient recluses dans les mangroves.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? La Team Lagoon a été démantelée il y a déjà plusieurs années. Je ne connais pas les détails de l'affaire, mais Victoria et toute l'organisation ont fini en prison d'après ce que j'ai compris. Arthur s'est sûrement retrouvé seul, et il a créé sa propre organisation. Nous appartenons à la Team Aqua à présent._

Dit Lottis d'une voix désolée.

 _-Alors c'est pour ça que notre belle Victoria ne nous donnait plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs années… Je comprends mieux à présent, c'est Devon... À tous les coups._

Grinça Koume, le regard éteint. Sa sœur se tourna alors vers elle, l'air inquiet.

 _-Arthur a dit qu'il n'était pas au courant des recherches qu'elle menait sur l'énergie infinie. Je me demande si elle ne commençait pas déjà à se sentir en danger à l'époque. Peut-être qu'elle a voulu protéger ses sbires._

Dit-elle.

 _-Oui, quand elle a découvert l'existence de l'énergie vitale Pokémon dans le Lavandia Sea, il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas tranquille. Je sentais aussi ses craintes. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il lui arriverait malheur. Pauvre Victoria, elle était quelqu'un de bien._

S'attrista Koume en se pinçant les lèvres de tristesse sous le regard soucieux de Lottis.

 _-Mmm… Je me demande du coup si ça n'a pas de rapport avec le conflit qu'il y a entre Arthur et Max…_

Marmonna Lottis, tandis que les deux sorcières se tournaient vers elle pour lui parler chacune leur tour d'un ton grave :

 _-Faites très attention vous aussi. Si jamais vous mettez vos nez dans les affaires de Devon, il pourrait vous arriver de terribles ennuis._

 _-Devon est la plus grosse entreprise de Hoenn, ils ont tout le monopole sur la pharmaceutique, les énergies, ainsi que la technologie. Ils vous écraseront sans la moindre pitié si vous vous mettez en travers de leur chemin._

Firent les sœurs ensemble alors que Lottis ravalait sa salive d'un air inquiet.

De retour dans le rêve du spectrum, après quelques minutes de bavardage intensif avec Arthur à propos d'un livre qui racontait l'histoire d'une fleur éternelle, Tate se retrouva dans un lieu qu'il connaissait bien : celui de la petite colline couverte de coquelicots et dominée par trois grands arbres. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose était différent : les lieux étaient broussailleux et jonchés de ronces et de plantes imposantes. Plusieurs empiflors se reposaient même un peu partout.

 _-Ils sont revenus…_

Grommela Tate qui n'était pas ravi de revoir des empiflors.

 _-J'déteste les empiflors… J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils veulent me bouffer._

Répondit Arthur dans une grimace.

Tate ne prêta pas attention à ce que disait le Leader et jeta des regards par-dessus la haute végétation tout en s'y aventurant, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Et en effet, tout au centre, le spectrum repéra un bien curieux arbre. Il était tordu, grisâtre et couvert d'épines. Tate le reconnaissait, c'était la plante qui avait commencé à germer il y a trois jours dans son rêve, et elle avait grandi.

 _-Je me souviens de cette plante… Elle est apparue devant moi l'autre jour. Je n'arrive plus à me nourrir de rêves depuis qu'elle est là._

Dit Tate, alors qu'Arthur venait de le rejoindre en repoussant des mains un gros empiflor qui voulait le gober en lui grognant des mots absurdes semblables à des : _''tu rêves à nouveau''._

 _-L'arbre a une signification forte en alchimie. Il n'est probablement pas là par hasard. C'est sûrement lui qui va stocker et accumuler l'énergie vitale qu'tu pourrais ingérer pour te transformer en une véritable arme. Ton problème vient certainement d'lui._

Raconta Arthur en jetant un regard en arrière sur d'autres empiflors qui approchaient dangereusement.

 _-C'est vrai que Lottis m'a dit que tu étudiais l'alchimie. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé des ouvrages sur ce sujet dans des bibliothèques privées, et ça, grâce à mes pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre._

Répondit Tate en se tournant vers le Leader et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _-Quelle chance ! J'aimerais pouvoir les lire !_

Assura Arthur en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Tu sais, tout ce qui touche à la résurrection m'intéresse… Et à vrai dire, je les ai toujours sur moi, car je les ai dérobés. À la base, je voulais les revendre comme ils avaient beaucoup de valeur, mais finalement je les ai gardés pour moi en vue de leur rareté. Je te les lirais si tu veux._

Répondit Tate dans un sourire, il semblait content d'avoir trouvé un ami avec qui il allait pouvoir partager sa lecture. Il repoussa au passage plusieurs empiflors avec une attaque ténèbres, les faisant voler plusieurs mètres en arrière.

 _-Je n'sais pas pourquoi tu n'veux plus être un spectrum, mais ton pouvoir est incroyable. D'autant plus si tu peux t'en servir pour récupérer d'tels documents protégés et bien gardés entre quatre murs._

Rétorqua Arthur dans un grand sourire.

 _-J'admets que mes pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre ont aussi leurs avantages._

Acquiesça Tate.

Très vite, plusieurs autres empiflors arrivèrent en grognant, leur barrant le passage. Tate avait compris qu'il devait d'abord les terrasser s'il voulait avoir la paix pour pouvoir approcher de son arbre.

 _-C'est pas la première fois qu'tu les vois, hein ?_

Demanda Arthur qui trouvait Tate incroyablement calme alors qu'il préparait une puissante attaque de type spectre.

Tate se concentra pour faire gonfler une énorme boule spectrale entre ses doigts, mais il semblait perturbé par ce que disait l'empiflor en face de lui :

 _-Il fait à nouveau des rêves. Il fait à nouveau des rêves._

Tate ne comprenait pas leurs propos, ni à qui ils disaient ''il''. Mais il explosa une puissante ball'ombre sur ses ennemis afin de les terrasser.

Une fois le champ libre, les deux hommes se placèrent devant le petit arbuste aux branches épineuses, et réfléchirent à comment ils allaient bien pouvoir permettre à Tate de se nourrir à nouveau de rêves.

 _-On pourrait peut-être tout simplement l'arracher ?_

Proposa Tate.

 _-Mmm... Ça pourrait fonctionner._

Tenta Arthur en attrapant à pleine main les branches épineuses. Bien que les épines s'enfoncèrent dans ses mains et le blessèrent dans de longues entailles, il tira tout de même de toutes ses forces possibles afin d'essayer de l'arracher.

 _-Fais attention. Si tu te blesses dans le rêve, tu seras réellement blessé hors du rêve._

Le mis en garde Tate, en voyant le sang qui coulait le long de ses poignets. Mais cela n'impressionna pas Arthur qui continua de tirer sur les branches.

Très vite, Tate tenta de lui prêter main-forte : il se changea en ronflex et tira à son tour sur les branchages en usant de toutes ses forces.

Malheureusement, l'arbre était bien enraciné dans le sol et leurs efforts furent inutiles.

 _-On dirait que ça ne fonctionne pas…_

Ronchonna Tate quelques minutes après.

 _-Il faudrait l'couper à la hache._

Proposa Arthur.

Tate se changea alors en un insecateur, un grand Pokémon insecte bipède tout vert, et donna de grands coups avec ses pattes tranchantes afin de tenter de couper le tronc de la plante en deux. Mais encore une fois, c'était sans résultat.

 _-Je vais tester autre chose._

Grogna Tate en prenant maintenant la forme d'un dracaufeu.

Il se tenta à un lance-flamme. Mais l'arbre ne bougeait toujours pas. Il restait intact.

 _-Il ne cédera pas._

Marmonna Tate d'une voix sombre.

Arthur essuya ses mains en sang sur son pantalon et hocha la tête.

 _-Oui, les deux sorcières ont expliqué que c'était en toi et que ça n'partirait pas. Il doit y avoir une aut'solution._

Fit-il en regardant ensuite les paumes de ses mains qui lui faisaient mal. Seulement, comme Tate l'avait prédit, son véritable corps hors du rêve avait réellement subi les blessures. Et pour cause, plusieurs entailles apparurent sur ses doigts et dans ses mains et se mirent à saigner.

D'un coup, Arthur releva la tête, il semblait avoir une idée.

 _-Maintenant que j'y pense, tout ça m'rappelle une histoire quj'avais lue._

 _-Laquelle ?_

Questionna Tate qui reprenait forme humaine.

 _-Tu sais, la fleur éternelle. Cette légende avec le géant qui s'sentait incomplet sans sa fleur d'puis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Un jour, il offrit une graine sacrée à la cité d'Atlanopolis. Chaque jour, il arrosait la minuscule plante qui y avait poussé et en prenait soin. Il espérait qu'elle devienne un gigantesque arbre aux fleurs multicolores. Il priait chaque jour en prenant soin de l'arbre afin qu'sa fleur le voit et le r'trouve à Atlanopolis. Et quand l'arbre se mit à fleurir un beau matin, il y retrouva sa fleur éternelle qui avait poussé à son pied. Ainsi, le géant se sentait enfin complet._

Expliqua Arthur.

 _-Eu… très bien, mais… Quel rapport avec notre arbre pourri plein d'épines ?_

Réagit Tate en émettant une longue grimace en montrant du doigt l'arbuste qui se trouvait devant eux.

 _-Tu dois prendre soin d'ton arbre. Il est c'que tu possèdes en toi, et il est en train de germer. Si tu n'en prends pas soin, il n'deviendra pas une belle plante qui fleurira, mais d'viendra une plante tordue aux ronces acérées. C'est cet arbre qui t'fait manger des âmes, fais en sorte qu'il accepte d'autres énergies que l'énergie vitale des êtres vivants. Fais en quelque chose de positif et non d'négatif._

Expliqua Arthur.

Tate acquiesça d'un air entendu. Il n'avait pas tort. Cet arbre, c'était une représentation de son lui intérieur, et de sa haine pour les humains et de ce qu'on lui avait fait dans le passé. S'il prenait soin de son arbre et qu'il chassait la colère qui se trouvait dans son cœur, il parviendrait à se sauver.

.

 **Chapitre 164 : La résurrection de Tate.**

Toujours dans le rêve du spectrum, après avoir enlevé toutes les mauvaises herbes, taillé les branches et humidifié le tronc et son feuillage pour le rafraîchir, Arthur et Tate décidèrent de se stopper pour aujourd'hui.

 _-On a fait tout notre maximum pour en prendre soin. Espérons qu'ça marche._

Dit Arthur.

Tate hocha la tête en soupirant de fatigue. Tout ça l'avait épuisé.

D'un coup, le Leader leva son nez pour apercevoir deux silhouettes au loin, placées vers les plus gros arbres. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille et d'un hypnomade d'une taille anormalement grande et ils semblaient les observer depuis un moment, ce qui mit Arthur mal à l'aise.

 _-Qui sont ces deux-là ?_

Demanda-t-il, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Tate.

 _-Eux... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce ne sont pas des amis… Et qu'ils sont réels._

Grinça-t-il.

 _-Tu les as déjà rencontrés auparavant ?_

 _-Oui. Ils me hantent depuis toujours._

Répondit simplement Tate.

Arthur ne répondit pas et continua de fixer les deux silhouettes qui les observaient, et cette fois-ci, l'hypnomade se mit à sourire d'un air sournois en dévisageant à tour de rôle les deux compères. Puis, il se pencha vers la gamine aux cheveux roses.

Ni Arthur, ni Tate n'arrivaient à entendre ce que disait l'hypnomade à la petite-fille, mais comme le spectrum savait lire sur les lèvres, il comprit maladroitement les mots _''Il y a enfin à manger sur celui-là''_. Un frisson d'horreur gagna immédiatement Tate.

 _-On devrait s'en aller._

Dit-il précipitamment en se tournant vers Arthur pour le forcer à se réveiller avant qu'il ne leur arrive des problèmes.

Très vite, les deux garçons se réveillèrent sous le regard rempli d'espoir de Lottis.

 _-Alors, vous avez réussi ?!_

Demanda-t-elle et serrant les poings.

Tate bâilla en se relevant sous sa forme de spectrum alors qu'Arthur jetait un coup d'œil à ses mains qui avaient subi des coupures.

 _-Nous n'en sommes pas certains… mais on a peut-être trouvé une solution._

Répondit Tate en se grattant derrière l'oreille.

Les deux vieilles mystimaniacs s'échangèrent un regard avant d'apporter à Tate une grosse brioche violette.

 _-Nous allons le vérifier. Mange ça, c'est de la nourriture pour Pokémon spectre._

Dit Kotake en tendant la brioche au spectrum.

Celui-ci s'empressa de la prendre dans ses deux grosses mains violettes et de mordre dedans. Après quelques mastications, Tate sentit effectivement un changement et arbora un visage soulagé.

 _-Je crois… Je crois que ça a marché !_

Dit-il d'une voix joyeuse en se tournant vers Lottis.

 _-Tu sens qu'elle te nourrit ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix inespérée.

 _-Oui ! L'idée d'Arthur a fonctionné ! Et je ne vois plus vos âmes non plus !_

S'enjoua Tate qui avait peine à y croire.

La jeune femme s'empressa alors de remercier les deux vieilles femmes en leur serrant les mains, et en répétant de nombreuses fois ''merci''.

 _-Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider._

Ria Koume.

 _-Faites tout de même attention. Il peut encore manger des âmes._

Admit sa sœur en hochant la tête.

 _-On fera attention._

Promit Lottis.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Arthur pour le remercier également pour ce qu'il avait fait.

 _-C'est mon rôle en tant que Leader d'veiller sur mes clampins._

Répondit simplement le grand gaillard.

Peu après, Arthur paya les deux mystimaniacs pour les remercier de leur aide avec quelques pièces qui traînaient dans ses poches. Bien qu'il en profita aussi pour acheter des médicaments pour Tate afin de le requinquer.

D'un coup, Koume agrippa le bras d'Arthur pour lui parler d'une voix plus basse et macabre :

 _-Avant que vous ne partiez… Prudence, mon ami..._

Murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher un peu plus à son oreille pour lui glisser quelques mots supplémentaires que seul le Leader pouvait entendre. En écoutant ses mises en garde, il lui adressa aussitôt un regard gêné, voire choqué devant ce qu'elle lui murmurait, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, et en secoua même négativement la tête, comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Quand elle le lâcha enfin, le Leader jeta un regard vers Lottis, Tate et Chaussette d'un air effaré, avant de s'adresser à tout le monde quelques instants plus tard, comme si Koume n'avait rien dit.

 _-Bon, on va y aller maintenant. Il se fait tard._

Annonça le Leader en récupérant une poche qui contenait plusieurs flacons de potions, ainsi que des aliments pour Pokémon spectre. Il ne semblait pas mécontent de partir.

Lottis approuva sa remarque, prit Tate dans ses bras alors qu'il avait conservé sa forme de spectrum et le suivit jusqu'à la porte pour pouvoir sortir, suivie de près par Chaussette qui s'était faite très calme durant tout ce temps.

 _-Au revoir, et merci encore !_

Dit Lottis en resserrant Tate dans ses bras. Mais au dernier moment, Kotake interpella la jeune femme :

 _-Hé, attendez ! Par le plus grand des hasards, vous ne voudriez pas d'une potion pour transformer le grand zigoto en sirène ?!_

S'écria-t-elle en agitant une petite fiole bleue entre ses doigts.

Lottis se retourna alors aussitôt, l'air très intéressé.

 _-Vous en avez ?!_

Questionna-t-elle en arborant un sourire radieux et ébahi. Mais Arthur l'attrapa férocement par un bras pour la tirer dehors.

 _-N'y pense même pas !_

Grogna-t-il.

Après quelques longues minutes à marcher dans les mangroves, le petit groupe parvint enfin à retrouver la plage. Mais Arthur préféra poser ses affaires sur le sable au lieu de rejoindre l'océan et d'y lâcher son léviator.

 _-On ne part pas ?_

Demanda Lottis qui pensait qu'ils rentreraient directement à l'AzurVictoria.

 _-Il fait nuit d'puis un moment, et les nuages qui s'accumulent vers l'sud ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Il n'serait pas prudent d'voyager en pleine mer à dos d'léviator dans l'obscurité, surtout si jamais un orage éclate. Nous devrions nous poser ici et passer la nuit sur la plage._

Déclara Arthur qui voulait attendre le matin pour reprendre la mer.

Lottis hocha la tête, déposa à son tour ses affaires par terre et enroula Tate qui était encore faible dans une couverture polaire.

À côté, Arthur s'empressa de creuser un trou dans le sable afin de dégager un espace suffisamment spacieux pour y placer un futur feu de camp. Puis, partit faire le tour de la plage pour y ramasser des galets et les disposa en cercle autour du trou fraîchement creusé.

Pendant qu'il repartait à nouveau pour chercher du bois dans les mangroves, Lottis sortit Piou-Piou de sa pokéball afin qu'il les aide avec le feu de camp, mais aussi pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les jambes, alors que Chaussette s'allongeait près de Tate en posant sa tête sur le sable. Lottis libéra aussi Kiki l'evoli qui partit se coucher près du feu et Blue son aligatueur, afin qu'il aille nager un peu.

Une fois le feu allumé, Arthur sortit à son tour ses Pokémon pour qu'ils puissent aller rejoindre Blue dans l'océan derrière eux, mais l'un des Pokémon du Leader perturba Lottis : c'était un lovdisc tout rose, qui souriait d'un air idiot.

 _-Tu as gardé le lovdisc ?_

S'étonna Lottis en observant le Pokémon à la forme absurde de cœur s'installer sur les genoux de son maître. C'était le lovdisc qu'ils avaient trouvé à l'Aqua-Park de Nénucrique.

 _-J'dois bien avouer qu'la tronche qu'tire mes adversaires quand je l'envoie au combat vaut de l'or. Et tu n'imagines pas comme il s'défend bien pour un lovdisc. C'est qu'je l'ai entraîné, le bougre._

Gloussa Arthur en sortant en même temps une nouvelle pokéball blanche et bleue qu'il tendit à Lottis.

 _-Au passage, relicanth sera très heureux de t'revoir._

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce en déposant la petite pokéball dans sa main.

Lottis s'empressa de sortir son vieux compagnon et de le prendre dans ses bras, puis Arthur s'allongea paresseusement près de Lottis en plaçant ses bras derrière la tête.

D'un coup, son lovdisc bougea brusquement en pivotant sur lui-même, telle l'aiguille d'une boussole, et quitta les jambes d'Arthur. En une fraction de seconde, il fila comme une flèche pour disparaître dans l'océan quelques instants plus tard tout en criant un _''Looooovveeeediiiisssccccc !''_.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

Demanda Tate qui avait observé le Pokémon.

 _-Il a dû sentir une femelle. Les lovdiscs font toujours ça quand ils trouvent un partenaire pour s'reproduire. C'est fascinant, hein ?_

Répondit Arthur comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait fabuleux.

 _-C'est surtout très bizarre._

Rétorqua Tate.

Une fois le relicanth cajolé, Lottis sortit de la nourriture de sa sacoche. Elle prépara ensuite des gamelles de croquettes pour leurs Pokémon, une assiette avec des brioches pour Pokémon spectre pour Tate, et proposa à Arthur des conserves de tofus qu'elle avait gardés pour lui dans ses affaires.

Ce n'est qu'une fois tous leurs Pokémon nourris, qu'Arthur et Lottis préparèrent leur propre repas. Pendant ce temps, Tate, qui était toujours bien installé dans sa couverture, observait Lottis et Arthur faire cuire une soupe en boîte au-dessus du feu pour accompagner le tofu. Après réflexions, il avait de nombreuses questions à poser au Leader. Maintenant qu'il s'était bien reposé et qu'il s'était alimenté, il trouvait l'occasion parfaite pour l'interroger. Il se décida donc à lui poser au moins la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur :

 _-Lottis m'a raconté pour Jirachi. Elle a dit que vous l'aviez déjà rencontré. Est-ce que toute cette histoire est vraie ?_

Demanda-t-il.

Arthur s'amusa à transpercer plusieurs rondelles de laitue de mer, de baies sauvages, et d'algues qu'il avait ramassées sur la plage pour les enfiler le long d'un bâton de bois avant de lui répondre.

 _-Oui c'est vrai. J'étais p'tit à l'époque. Et il a exaucé mon vœu._

Raconta Arthur dans un sourire tout en confectionnant sa brochette.

 _-Et vous saurez comment le retrouver ? J'ai vraiment besoin de voir Jirachi, il pourrait m'aider à redevenir humain !_

Assura Tate dans une expression presque suppliante.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel pour contempler les nombreuses étoiles qui scintillaient sur la voûte céleste. Il repensait à sa rencontre avec Jirachi.

 _-J'ai réussi à l'voir qu'une seule fois. Il était v'nu car je l'avais appelé. Mais je n'sais pas si je saurais le refaire…_

Répondit Arthur d'une voix très calme, avant de redescendre son nez pour reporter son attention sur Tate que leur feu de camp éclairait d'une lumière orangée. Il glissa en même temps sa brochette au-dessus du feu pour la faire cuire.

 _-Tu voudrais r'devenir humain, c'est ça ? Mais tu sais au moins comment t'as été transformé ? Car Jirachi ne peut exaucer tous les vœux. Ses pouvoirs lui permettent de téléporter des objets ou des personnes qu'on désire voir, mais il n'peut faire certains exploits comme ramener les macchabées ou les ombres à la vie._

Expliqua Arthur qui avait déjà compris la situation de Tate alors même qu'il ne lui avait pas expliqué les détails.

 _-Tu savais déjà que Tate…_

Commença Lottis en soulevant les sourcils.

 _-Oui. Il est exactement comme ces ombres que décrivent les récits des anciens. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il est devenu un psychopompe. C'est ce que nous ont expliqué les deux mystimaniacs._

Admit Arthur d'une voix grave.

 _-Vraiment ?!_

S'étonna Tate.

 _-Pour être capable de voir les morts et d'interagir avec leurs âmes, tu as dû obligatoirement passer derrière le voile. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, tu es revenu sous la forme d'un Pokémon grâce à ton ombre. Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Questionna Arthur.

 _-Tu as tout compris !_

S'exclama Lottis en regardant Arthur avec un regard admiratif.

Tate reprit sa forme humaine et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Arthur pour lui répondre.

 _-Alors, tu saurais peut-être comment me faire revenir à la vie ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-L'seul moyen que j'connaisse pour ramener les morts à la vie, c'est avec l'Alpha et l'Oméga. La gemme AZOTH devrait être en m'sure de ramener les morts, et elle aurait d'après la légende déjà réussie à ramener un Pokémon perdu à la vie durant une guerre. Malheureusement, sans ton corps ni ton âme d'origine, je n'saurais t'dire si une résurrection serait possible pour ton cas._

Expliqua Arthur d'une voix triste et qui ne se faisait visiblement aucune illusion devant la situation.

Lottis émit une grimace pour répondre à son tour :

 _-On a un autre problème, c'est que Tate a déjà subi une résurrection, vu qu'il est revenu à la vie sous la forme d'un fantominus. On pense qu'un Ho-Oh aurait fait ça._

Dit-elle.

Arthur se caressa les lèvres, l'air pensif.

 _-Un Ho-Oh ? Je pense cette option très plausible en connaissant ses pouvoirs d'résurrection… Il y a énormément d'folklores autour de Ho-Oh dans la région d'où je suis originaire._

Acquiesça-t-il.

Puis il releva son nez vers Tate.

 _-Si tu as déjà subi une résurrection, j'ai bien peur qu'ta forme humaine soit définitivement perdue… Car tu es revenu à la vie dans un nouveau corps en dev'nant un Pokémon. On appelle ça une réincarnation, et c'est irréversible._

Dit-il dans un regard réellement désolé à un Tate qui semblait anéanti.

Mais Lottis intervint.

 _-Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne. C'est que Léo, le célèbre pokémaniac de Kanto, a fait des analyses ADN sur lui. Il a de l'ADN humain de son ancienne vie. Il a retrouvé le patrimoine génétique de son père qui est originaire des archipels orange. On dirait que Ho-Oh a cherché à lui redonner vie dans son corps d'origine, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, il a pris la forme d'un Pokémon spectre et non d'un humain. Comme s'il avait transformé juste une partie de lui. Je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir ? Enfin… On peut peut-être expliquer ça par le fait qu'il soit une ombre, si les mystimaniac avaient raison._

Exposa Lottis dans une expression sombre.

 _-Tu dis qu'il a des origines des archipels orange ?_

Répéta Arthur d'une voix blanche. Comme si la nouvelle semblait le choquer.

 _-Oui, Léo en était formel._

Assura Lottis. Ce que Tate confirma en citant mot pour mot les paroles que Léo leur avait dit le jour de leur visite grâce à son exceptionnelle mémoire photographique :

 _-Il nous a dit :_ '' _Je peux même voir dans ton patrimoine génétique des origines humaines venant d'îles situées au sud de Johto et ta peau aurait dû être plus ambrée que ça à cause du climat tropical de la région.'' Il parlait donc de mon père et des archipels orange !_

 _-Et pour ta mère ? Il a trouvé des traces ?_

Questionna Arthur. Mais Lottis secoua négativement la tête.

 _-Ha non, Léo nous a seulement parlé d'origines humaines venant des îles oranges, mais il ne nous a pas parlé d'une autre origine venant de Kanto, il n'a pas dû en trouver. C'est pourquoi on en a conclu qu'il s'agissait de l'ADN de son père, étant donné qu'il était originaire de cet archipel. Mais c'était à nos yeux une preuve évidente de sa vie humaine passée._

Répondit Lottis.

 _-C'est tout de même étrange… On dirait plus une résurrection qu'une réincarnation..._

Admit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils, avant de reprendre la parole.

 _-Mais il est vrai que Ho-Oh fait de véritables résurrections, il redonne la vie à un Pokémon dans son corps d'origine. Et j'ai entendu des légendes qui expliquaient même que les pouvoirs de Ho-Oh étaient si grands, que tout comme la gemme AZOTH, il donnait en même temps d'immenses pouvoirs aux Pokémon qu'il ramenait à la vie pour les changer en créatures légendaires._

Expliqua Arthur qui connaissait par cœur les légendes de sa région d'origine.

 _-Alors, Ho-Oh aurait ramené Tate à la vie en lui offrant d'immenses pouvoirs ? C'est pour ça qu'il aurait des pouvoirs de morphing aussi poussés ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Probablement, oui._

Affirma Arthur en commençant à mordre dans sa brochette d'algues.

Le lendemain matin, dans la planque de la Team Magma, Harlan eut un réveil très difficile. Ce n'était pourtant pas Adriane qui dormait paisiblement près de lui qui en était la cause, mais une autre personne très impolie qui s'empressa d'entrer comme un bourrin dans ses appartements en ouvrant grand la porte de sa chambre.

 _-Adriane ! Tu viens ?!_

S'écria alors une jeune fille, laissant en même temps entrer la lumière du salon dans la pièce où l'Admin dormait paisiblement avec son amie.

Harlan grogna de mécontentement et leva le nez pour voir Courtney qui sautillait d'impatience devant le pas de la porte encore grande ouverte.

 _-Courtney, t'es vraiment une tarée en puissance. Et comment t'as pu entrer dans mes appartements comme ça ?! J'avais fermé à clef !_

Bougonna le garçon dans un sursaut en relevant le drap sur son torse. À côté, Adriane dormait encore et ne semblait pas dérangée du tout par le bruit.

 _-Hu-fu ! J'ai fait faire un double de tes cleeeeeefs !~_

Ria Courtney tout en chantonnant et en agitant une paire de clefs devant son nez.

 _-Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! T'as pas honte d'empiéter sur la vie privée et intime des gens comme ça ?_

S'écria Harlan en devenant rouge de colère.

 _-J'ai jamais honte !_

Railla-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Adriane.

 _-Adriane, dépêche-toi, Maître Max s'est déjà levé, on va pouvoir mettre notre plan à exécution !_

Piailla-t-elle en secouant la jeune fille qui grommelait en gardant sa tête dans son oreiller et marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles.

 _-Votre plan ?_

Répéta Harlan en dévisageant férocement Courtney.

 _-Hu-fu !~ Ça ne te regarde pas ! C'est un plan top secret que ma nouvelle copine et moi avons mis en place hier soir après le repas !_

Brocarda Courtney en embarquant Adriane avec elle qui baillait et qui s'empressa de mettre sur elle son sweat rouge à capuche de la Team Magma et son pantacourt qui traînaient par terre. Pendant que les deux jeunes filles disparaissaient dans le couloir en s'apprêtant à faire de grosses bêtises, Harlan soupira lourdement et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec l'optique de se rendormir.

.

 **Chapitre 165 :** **Adriane, l'espionne en herbe.**

Une fois hors des appartements d'Harlan, Courtney tira Adriane par le poignet pour l'emmener devant une grande porte rouge. C'était l'entrée des appartements du Leader de la Team Magma.

 _-Maître Max est descendu pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il met environ trente-cinq minutes pour manger et reste ensuite une bonne vingtaine de minutes aux toilettes. Ensuite il va faire un tour dans son atelier et y reste une heure. Alors, on a un peu de temps devant nous !_

Relata Courtney à Adriane.

 _-Et on va pouvoir entrer dans ses appartements, comme ça ?_

Questionna Adriane en observant sa compère fouiller dans ses poches.

En réalité, si Adriane voulait entrer dans les appartements de Max, ce n'était pas pour faire du stalking avec Courtney, mais bien pour pouvoir fouiner au maximum dans les affaires du Leader et trouver des indices sur le lieu où il aurait pu ranger ses recherches sur le projet AZOTH. Et elle avait pu tirer profit de l'obsession maladive que Courtney entretenait pour son Leader en l'embarquant avec elle dans ses plans.

 _-Oui, ne t'en fais pas Adriane, j'ai aussi fait faire un double des clefs de l'appartement de maître Max ! On va pouvoir y aller !_

Susurra Courtney d'un air satisfait tout en sortant une paire de clefs de sa veste.

Les deux jeunes filles ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent… sur un salon complètement vide. Il n'y avait ni table, ni chaise, ni meuble de rangement et encore moins des rideaux ou des bouts de papier qui traîneraient au sol. Seul un écran de télé géant avait été accroché au mur avec un petit canapé rouge disposé devant, mais la pièce était si vide que Max ne s'était même pas donné la peine de poser un tapis sur le sol.

 _-Tu es sûr que c'est sa chambre ?_

S'étonna Adriane en ouvrant de grands yeux hallucinés.

 _-Oui, Maître Max n'aime pas perdre son temps avec des décorations futiles. Mais son lit est dans l'autre pièce, viens !_

Acquiesça Courtney qui se précipita vers une porte tout au fond de la salle.

 _-Et moi qui désirais ouvrir tous les placards._

Soupira Adriane en la suivant dans une seconde pièce.

Cette fois-ci, elle trouva tout de même une poubelle, une table de chevet avec un ordinateur portable et une grande armoire en plus du lit du Leader. Adriane s'empressa alors de fouiller dans la poubelle, d'ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet, et d'allumer l'ordinateur portable. Malheureusement, un mot de passe l'empêchait d'accéder à son contenu.

Après avoir tenté différents mots de passe comme ''Roploplo'', ''Groudon le BG'', ''Patate crue'' ou ''Arthur je t'aime'' qui restèrent sans résultat, Adriane décida de laisser tomber.

 _-Dommage…_

Soupira-t-elle en refermant l'ordinateur.

Puis, elle s'occupa d'inspecter minutieusement le contenu de l'armoire afin de fouiner dedans sous le regard amusé de Courtney.

 _-Tu sais, si toi aussi tu es fan de Maître Max, tu devrais lire mon blog. J'ai mis plein de fanfictions et de photographies de lui dedans._

Ricana l'Admin qui attrapa l'ordinateur de Max pour taper visiblement le bon mot de passe du premier coup et fouiner dans son contenu et son historique.

Sur le coup, Adriane ouvrit de grands yeux en ayant une révélation et fit volte-face à Courtney.

 _-Alors, ''PrincessCourtney92'', c'est toi ?! Ma sœur adore ton blog !_

S'enjoua la jeune femme.

 _-Ta sœur, tu parles de Lottis ? Elle aime Maître Max elle aussi ?_

S'émerveilla Courtney.

 _-Elle aime surtout ce qu'il fait dans ton histoire avec Arthur._

Admit Adriane en ricanant. Visiblement, elle aussi avait lu son blog.

 _-Tu lui demanderas de m'envoyer des photos d'Arthur pour que je puisse faire des montages photo avec Maître Max ?_

Questionna Courtney comme si elle parlait d'aller chercher du pain en refermant soigneusement l'ordinateur de son Leader.

 _-D'accord. Mais en échange tu lui laisseras un commentaire pour lui dire que je vais bien et qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi._

Acquiesça Adriane.

 _-Marché conclu ! Et sinon... on se tient toujours à notre plan de base ? On embarque son lit ?_

Questionna l'Admin en souriant sournoisement en allant renifler un oreiller à pleines narines.

 _-Eu… Ouais, on fait comme ça._

Acquiesça Adriane qui retourna à son placard afin d'ouvrir plusieurs tiroirs pour fouiller dedans sans aucune gêne. Mais elle ne trouva que des slips blancs, des chaussettes et des tee-shirts.

D'un coup, Adriane se stoppa en tombant sur un troisième tiroir qui contenait plein d'objets personnels appartenant à Max. En y jetant un coup d'œil, elle y trouva des lunettes de vue, des mouchoirs, des lentilles de contact, un flacon de potion max, un peigne, quelques bijoux, un collier gotique avec un pendentif en forme de skelenox, une alliance et une photographie qui traînait tout au fond du tiroir. En voyant la photo, Adriane sembla avoir comme un moment d'absence avant de la relever devant ses yeux.

 _-C'est bizarre._

Dit Adriane d'un air confus.

 _-Quoi ? T'as trouvé quoi ?_

Se languit Courtney en se jetant sur la trouvaille d'Adriane. Elle espérait probablement y trouver des images très compromettantes de son Leader.

 _-Il y a une photo d'un wailord dans ses affaires._

Dit Adriane en levant la photo devant Courtney. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une affiche publicitaire où on pouvait y voir un énorme wailord dans un bassin, et il possédait une tache curieuse en forme de flocon de neige sur la tête qui le différenciait des wailords ordinaires.

La jeune femme entr'ouvrit la bouche d'un air déçu avant d'arracher l'affiche des mains d'Adriane.

 _-Pourquoi Maître Max aurait une photo d'un wailord dans ses affaires ?_

Questionna la jeune femme en retournant l'image pour regarder l'inscription au dos et y découvrir un article sur un parc aquatique.

 _-C'est écrit ''Flocon''._

Ajouta-t-elle en lisant les écrits.

 _-Peut-être que Max s'était marié avec un wailord autrefois. Il y a une alliance dans le tiroir._

Suggéra Adriane en haussant les épaules.

 _-Ne sois pas absurde. Maître Max n'aime QUE les Pokémon terrestres. Et il n'aime QUE la terre ! Et pas un stupide wailord venu du fin fond des océans !_

Rétorqua Courtney en froissant la photo entre ses doigts.

 _-Oui. Ça doit aussi être pour cette raison que Maître Max conserve la maquette d'un magnifique voilier dans son bureau._

Suggéra Adriane avec sarcasme sous le regard perturbé de Courtney.

 _-Et… Sinon, on le déplace ce lit ?_

Ajouta Adriane dans un rire malicieux en désignant le lit du doigt.

Très vite, les deux jeunes filles tirèrent ensemble le lit jusqu'à la sortie des appartements du Leader. Mais elles furent très vite interrompues par Harlan qui se plaça devant elles.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?!_

Râla-t-il.

Courtney s'empressa de lui répondre :

 _-Hu-fu !~ On pique le lit de Maître Max. Comme ça, quand il voudra aller se coucher, il se retrouvera sans lit et sera obligé de venir dormir dans le mien !_

Expliqua-t-elle avec évidence.

 _-C'est ridicule. C'est la chose la plus stupide et insensée que je n'ai jamais entendue !_

Vociféra Harlan en postillonnant.

 _-Nan, c'est pas stupide ! C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue !_

Répliqua Courtney.

 _-Tu te doutes bien que si Maître Max se retrouvait sans lit, c'est avec moi qu'il irait dormir, parce que je suis son préféré !_

Rétorqua-t-il en se désignant lui-même du pouce.

 _-Alors, aide-nous à jeter son lit à la mer, et on verra qui de nous deux aura raison !_

Grinça Courtney en lui adressant un regard de défi.

 _-Très bien !_

Grogna Harlan en attrapant le lit par l'avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir accompli leurs méfaits et balancé le lit de Max à la mer, Harlan, Courtney et Adriane s'empressèrent de se rendre dans la salle à manger afin de prendre le petit déjeuner, l'air innocent au visage. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Max arriva à son tour dans la grande pièce. Il cherchait à garder un air impassible, mais il bouillait réellement de colère à l'intérieur. Il remit maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez avant de s'exprimer à toute son assemblée :

 _-Je constate que mon lit a disparu. J'aimerais bien savoir QUI a fait ça ?_

Questionna-t-il d'une voix grinçante et dangereuse qu'il s'efforçait de garder la plus calme possible.

Harlan leva alors la main pour désigner un de ses sbires :

 _-Monsieur, c'est Nicolas. Je l'ai vu vadrouiller à l'étage._

Dit-il dans une accusation honteuse.

Courtney hocha alors positivement la tête en désignant à son tour le jeune garçon.

 _-Je suis témoin. C'est Nicolas !_

Dit-elle sournoisement pour assurer les arrières de son camarade.

Nicolas ouvrit alors grand la bouche en faisant tomber sa cuillère dans son assiette. Bien évidemment, il n'avait rien fait.

 _-Nicolas, dans les cachots !_

Gronda Max qui essayait autant que possible de garder son calme.

Toute la Team Magma regarda Nicolas se lever et partir la tête basse vers les cachots. Il n'avait pas le courage de s'opposer à ses deux Admins.

En même temps, Harlan le toisa tout en secouant négativement la tête.

 _-Quel vilain garçon._

Railla-t-il.

Pendant que Courtney et Harlan riaient du malheur de Nicolas en se moquant ouvertement de lui à table, Adriane remarqua Jack au fond de la cantine. Il lui faisait un signe de tête afin qu'elle vienne le rejoindre.

 _-Heum, Harlan, je vais aux toilettes, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes._

Dit-elle.

Harlan la laissa partir tout en continuant de ricaner avec Courtney et ne fit pas attention à Adriane qui partait rejoindre Jack. Elle jeta tout de même un regard méfiant sur Max qui était parti à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se servir un verre de jus de baie oran, et en profita pour pouvoir filer en douce.

Les deux compères se retrouvèrent alors dans une nouvelle salle à l'arrière de la cantine, elle servait de garde-manger et était pour le moment vide de sbires.

 _-Alors, tu as du nouveau ?_

Demanda Jack à Adriane à voix basse.

 _-Je viens de fouiller la chambre de Max de fond en comble grâce à l'aide de Courtney. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose à part la photographie d'un wailord… Je n'ai aucun indice sur l'endroit où il aurait pu cacher le projet AZOTH._

 _-Je pense qu'il a tout rangé dans son bureau à l'étage. C'est là-bas qu'il garde les documents importants pour l'organisation._

Répondit Jack.

 _-Il faudrait pouvoir y aller alors._

Admit Adriane.

 _-Je saurais comment faire pour y aller, car je sais où Max range ses clefs. Mais il faudrait faire diversion le temps qu'on puisse s'introduire dans son bureau._

Expliqua Jack dans un murmure.

 _-On va y réfléchir alors. On se retrouve ici dès qu'on a une idée plus concrète et on organise l'expédition pour entrer en douce dans son bureau._

Conclut Adriane en repartant afin de ne pas trop attirer les suspicions.

Pendant ce temps, à Myokara, Arthur, Lottis, Tate et leurs Pokémon dormaient encore paisiblement sur la plage en dépit du jour qui s'était levé et du soleil qui brillait déjà dans le ciel. Mais leur sommeil n'allait pas durer bien longtemps, car de nombreuses petites pattes pointues allaient rapidement les réveiller.

En sentant quelque chose se balader sur son visage, Lottis se releva en sursaut.

 _-Ha ! C'est quoi ?!_

S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup.

 _-C'est une colonie d'écrapinces._

Répondit Arthur qui était encore allongé par terre. Et en effet, quinze écrapinces de toutes les tailles se baladaient sur eux et autour d'eux, semblant chercher activement des aliments sur leur campement. Ils avaient été attirés par la nourriture de leur repas de la veille et agitaient joyeusement leurs pinces.

 _-J'ai plein de sable dans mes habits, ça me gratte !_

Râla à son tour Tate en faisant voler un écrapince avec ses pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre afin de le dégager de son visage, le balançant du coup sur Kiki qui dormait encore.

 _-Toi, tu vas mourir._

Grogna Kiki à l'intention du spectrum.

Arthur se leva juste après, et s'étira longuement tout en s'adressant au petit groupe :

 _-Il n'est pas d'bonne heure ! On range le bazar qu'on a mis hier soir, et ensuite on va pouvoir r'prendre la mer !_

Déclara-t-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'océan afin de rappeler ses Pokémon, jetant au passage un regard amusé sur son lovdisc qui revenait vers lui en arborant un air particulièrement pompeux. Il semblait fier des exploits qu'il avait accomplis durant sa nuit.

Après avoir nettoyé derrière eux et donné à manger aux écrapinces, ils reprirent leur voyage à dos de léviator. Ils naviguèrent durant toute la matinée, et une grande partie de l'après-midi pour arriver à la fameuse île Monsu où les attendaient l'AzurVictoria et toute la Team Aqua.

 _-C'est la première fois qu'tu vois l'île Monsu, ma Lottis._

Réalisa alors Arthur.

 _-Oui, en effet. Vous avez carrément pris possession d'une île ?_

Admit Lottis en observant une petite île se dessiner devant eux, celle-ci se situait sur le chenal 126. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs déjà apercevoir leur voilier qui y avait jeté l'encre et un étrange monument antique qui était installé en hauteur.

 _-Oui, y'a que'ques mois, nous avons démantelé un réseau entier d'trafiquants de corayons qui s'était installé sur cette île. Ils avaient réaménagé un ancien monument pour en faire des locaux et installé d'nombreux conteneurs pour y stocker leurs marchandises. Du coup, on a trouvé le coin parfait pour y installer l'organisation et avoir une zone à nous en dehors du navire._

Relata Arthur.

 _-C'est vraiment génial, on a carrément une île rien qu'à nous !_

S'enjoua Lottis de bonheur.

Mais Tate souleva un sourcil perplexe.

 _-C'est bien sympa de s'approprier une île, mais vous n'allez pas avoir de problèmes avec les autorités d'Hoenn ?_

Questionna Tate.

 _-Non, pas dans cette zone-là. Elle est très sauvage et reculée, et bien protégée par des accumulations de rochers._

Répondit Arthur.

Très vite, ils posèrent le pied au sol et traversèrent une petite plage paradisiaque au sable blanc pour se diriger vers une zone plus verdoyante en hauteur. De nombreux Pokémon aquatiques de la Team Aqua s'y baladaient et jouaient en allant se baigner. Au bout de quelques mètres, le groupe fut accueilli devant un très vieux monument en pierre. Ils y trouvèrent plusieurs sbires, dont Matthieu qui semblait enchanté de retrouver son Leader.

 _-Mon Arthur, le voyage s'est bien passé ?!_

Accourra Matthieu.

 _-Impeccable, nous avons réussi à soigner Tate._

Répondit Arthur en lui adressant un sourire.

 _-Sinon, rien à signaler d'puis mon départ ? Des nouvelles de l'équipe d'archéologie ?_

Ajouta Arthur en reprenant une expression plus sérieuse.

 _-Tous les sbires se sont réveillés, ils vont bien, mais ils vont rester à l'infirmerie encore une nuit le temps qu'ils reprennent des forces._

 _-Très bien. Accorde-leur une semaine de repos si b'soin._

Dit Arthur.

 _-En revanche, tous les sbires de l'équipe d'archéologie m'ont raconté qu'ils devaient la vie à Hector. Il aurait courageusement tiré tous ses camarades à l'abri et les aurait protégés du feu alors qu'ils étaient sous hypnose. Et ça alors qu'il est aveugle._

Déclara Matthieu.

 _-Vraiment ? Tu l'récompenseras avec une prime dans ce cas. Je pense que j'aurais aussi à causer avec lui à cause d'son handicap, voire s'il ne souhaite pas changer d'poste dans l'organisation pour quelqu'chose de plus adapté à sa cécité. Mais je vais attendre qu'il se remette d'ses émotions._

 _-Oui mon Arthur._

Approuva Matthieu.

Arthur se tourna ensuite vers Lottis et Tate qui poireautaient derrière lui en regardant les goélises voler.

 _-Lottis, Tate. Matthieu va vous faire visiter les lieux et vous pourrez aussi aller vous r'poser si jamais Tate se sent encore faible. Je n'peux pas rester avec vous pour l'moment, j'dois aller faire un saut au Q.G. J'ai... J'ai un truc important à faire._

Dit-il dans un prétexte pour s'éloigner. Mais Lottis s'empressa d'intervenir.

 _-Ho, mais, j'aimerais bien rester avec toi. De plus, on devait aller aider ma sœur !_

S'exclama-t-elle.

 _-Et moi, je voulais voir votre bibliothèque._

Renchéri Tate qui semblait n'être intéressé que par ça.

Mais Arthur secoua négativement la tête.

 _-Allez visiter l'île. Vous repasserez ce soir pour parler de l'assaut sur le repaire de la Team Magma._

Trancha Arthur qui ne voulait pas céder.

Lottis et Tate soupirèrent, mais ils capitulèrent très vite en suivant Matthieu vers le grand monument en pierre pendant qu'Arthur repartait vers l'AzurVictoria afin de retrouver sa cabine.

.

 **Chapitre 166 :** **L'île Monsu.**

À l'intérieur de l'AzurVictoria qui avait jeté l'ancre à l'île Monsu, Arthur s'empressa de chercher un livre dans ses étagères, l'air un peu perturbé. Il s'était rendu dans sa cabine et se retrouvait seul pour ses recherches.

 _-C'te vieille folle a dû s'tromper… Je n'peux y croire…_

Marmonna-t-il d'un air anxieux en sortant plusieurs livres aux reliures en cuir pour regarder s'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait.

 _-Non, ce n'est pas celui-là…_

Soupira-t-il en remettant à sa place un autre bouquin qui parlait des mystères des Zarbis.

D'un coup, son regard se posa sur un très vieux livre à l'épaisse couverture noire comme la nuit. Elle parlait visiblement du monde des ombres.

 _-C'est celui-là._

Fit-il en l'attrapant.

Il l'ouvrit très vite pour trouver une grande illustration avec des cornèbres accompagnés de dessins morbides, mais il s'empressa de tourner les pages pour tomber sur un chapitre en particulier : il parlait des doppelgängers.

D'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

 _-Arthur ? Tu es rentré ?_

Questionna la douce voix de Sarah.

 _-Ha Sarah. Oui… Je, je suis occupé…_

Répondit-il, l'air ailleurs.

Sarah fut intriguée par sa réaction et ouvrit la porte pour le trouver absorbé devant un très vieil ouvrage.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ?_

Demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle pour le rejoindre, recoiffant au passage sa longue mèche rouge qui lui tombait sur le nez afin de dégager sa vue.

 _-C'est la sorcière à Myokara. Elle m'a dit quelqu'chose d'très perturbant. Elle m'a parlé d'mon doppelgänger, et j'crois bien qu'elle me parlait de Tate._

Répondit-il en montrant son livre à Sarah.

 _-Ton quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?_

S'étonna Sarah en soulevant un sourcil intrigué pour jeter un œil dans l'ouvrage qu'il lui montrait. Elle voyait une illustration perturbante d'un ectoplasma très grand et mince positionné à côté d'une personne humaine. Visiblement, la famille des fantominus serait très liée aux doppelgängers.

 _-Un doppelgänger. C'est l'double fantomatique d'une personne. Ou son double d'ombre, si tu préfères. Pour faire simple : j'ai une sorte d'sosie fait d'ombre, mais qui est réellement moi. C'est moi, et un double de moi, sans être moi vu qu'il est dev'nu sa propre entité. Je n'sais pas si tu saisis ?_

Répondit Arthur d'une voix grave tout en bafouillant. Mais Sarah chercha à le rassurer tout en prenant cette histoire à la légère. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui répondre d'une voix rassurante.

 _-Ton double… ? Je ne suis pas sûre de tout saisir à ton charabia, mais Tate ne te ressemble pas. Enfin… Il a l'air d'un coton-tige à côté de toi. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que te raconte la mystimaniac de Myokara. Je pense qu'elle voulait simplement te faire peur pour te vendre des grigris._

Lui répondit Sarah qui n'y croyait pas. D'autant plus que Tate ne lui ressemblait pas tellement physiquement mis à part quelques similitudes troublantes leurs venants de leurs origines tropicales. Mais ce que Sarah ignorait, c'était que Tate avait imaginé sa forme humaine d'après une photo de quand il avait cinq ans. Il était donc impossible de savoir à quoi aurait réellement ressemblé Tate une fois à l'âge adulte. Car bien entendu, il s'était volontairement embelli en usant de son morphing.

 _-Mais tu l'as bien vu, non ? Tate n'est pas humain, c'est un Pokémon, un spectrum. Il prend l'apparence d'un humain, mais il semblerait qu'il soit à l'origine une réelle personne décédée. Il a des particularités d'psychopompes, c'est obligé qu'il soit passé derrière le voile. Et Lottis m'a expliqué qu'on a r'trouvé des traces d'ADN humain venant des îles oranges dans son patrimoine génétique. Et comme de par hasard, ch'ui originaire des îles oranges._

Assura le Leader qui semblait convaincu par l'idée que Tate soit bien son double d'ombre.

 _-Admettons que Tate soit une personne décédée à l'origine, il ne peut pas être toi. Vu que toi tu es là et tu es bien en vie._

Dit Sarah qui ne comprenait pas trop ses inquiétudes.

 _-Tu t'souviens des récits des anciens à propos des ombres ? L'ombre d'une personne est l'double d'une âme. La plus ancienne représentation de l'âme est son ombre. Imagine un instant qu'une personne s'fasse zigouiller, et pour une obscure raison, on sépare son âme et son ombre. Elle perd donc le double d'son âme lors d'sa résurrection, et son ombre errante pourrait dev'nir un doppelgänger._

Expliqua Arthur.

Mais Sarah émit une longue grimace silencieuse indescriptible.

 _-Arthur… Ce ne sont que des légendes…_

 _-Tu sais, c'est comme Peter Bang, ce conte qui parle d'un gamin habillé en vert, aux oreilles pointues, qui vole et qui n'vieillit jamais. Son ombre se sauve et elle a son propre libre arbitre. Pourtant, elle fait partie de lui. C'est exactement ça un doppelgänger et c'est c'qui est en train de m'arriver avec Tate._

Expliqua le Leader.

 _-Si tu penses qu'on t'a enlevé ton ombre pour qu'elle soit devenue un spectrum, demande-lui son âge. Si les dates correspondent, cela voudrait dire que la mystimaniac avait peut-être raison. Et si elles ne correspondent pas, tu seras rassuré._

Répondit Sarah. Arthur hocha la tête.

 _-Oui, je devrais faire ça. Mais…_

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Mais je n'connais pas ma date de naissance, même si je sais à peu près quel âge j'ai. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'mon enfance, mis à part de ma t'ite sœur. Je n'arrive même pas à m'souvenir de mes parents. C'est comme si j'en avais jamais eu._

Admit Arthur d'une voix désolée.

 _-Mais, de quoi as-tu peur exactement ?_

Le questionna Sarah en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

 _-Tate semble chercher à tout prix un moyen d'redevenir l'humain qu'il était avant, et il a grandi en s'imaginant à quoi il aurait pu ressembler et s'est idéalisé un corps qui n'est finalement pas le sien. Imagine sa réaction s'il apprend que j'suis lui, et que je suis dev'nu une autre personne avec une nouvelle vie. On l'connaît peu, on a pas la moindre idée d'la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir._

Répondit Arthur qui ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Tate, tout en sachant que sans lui, le pauvre spectrum ne pourrait jamais redevenir humain un jour. Car il n'était plus qu'une ombre.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'île Monsu, Matthieu faisait visiter les lieux à Lottis et à Tate. En premier temps, il décida de leur faire faire un petit tour de l'île avant de les emmener visiter le grand bâtiment antique qui était placé en hauteur.

Durant leur balade, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bord de mer où de nombreuses infrastructures rectangulaires en métal avaient été disposées les unes à côté des autres.

 _-Par ici, on a rassemblé pas mal de conteneurs pour y ranger le matériel de l'organisation._

Précisa le rouquin d'une voix tranquille tout en gardant ses mains dans les poches.

 _-Oui, Arthur nous a déjà tout expliqué. C'est encore plus grand que je ne l'imaginais._

Répondit Lottis en observant les lieux le nez en l'air.

Tate scruta du regard les alentours, l'air perplexe avant de s'adresser à Matthieu alors qu'il se trouvait derrière lui :

 _-Au fait, il est où votre sous-marin géant ? Lottis m'a dit que vous possédiez un sous-marin géant, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas vu._

Déclara-t-il alors que la jeune femme se mettait à éclater de rire. Elle avait visiblement oublié cette histoire qu'elle lui avait racontée avec Adriane.

 _-Quoi ? Un sous-marin géant ? On n'a pas ça ici. Enfin… Pas encore._

S'étonna Matthieu en se retournant vivement.

Tate jeta alors un regard frustré à Lottis : elle lui aurait menti ?

 _-Fallait bien que je trouve un argument pour te convaincre de me suivre chez la Team Aqua ! Mais je ne t'avais pas menti pour le bateau pirate !_

Ria la jeune femme.

 _-Sorcière._

Grommela Tate.

 _-Oui, mais Arthur souhaite en acquérir un bientôt !_

Assura Matthieu.

Tandis que Lottis discutait à nouveau de l'organisation avec Matthieu, Tate observait les alentours d'un air frustré et déçu, car il aurait bien voulu monter dans un sous-marin. Tout autour, de nombreux sbires se promenaient et s'occupaient de petits travaux pour l'organisation comme nourrir leurs Pokémon, dresser des grahyenas et des wailmers ou dégager des zones encore sauvages. Parmi eux, beaucoup étaient nouveaux, car Lottis ne les connaissait pas. Certains levaient même le nez d'un air intrigué en voyant Lottis, car elle portait comme à son habitude une tenue de l'organisation qui la différenciait des sbires ordinaires.

D'un coup, le regard de Lottis se posa sur une sbire qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps : il s'agissait de Tsuna avec ses longs cheveux bleu ciel. Elle discutait avec plusieurs filles de l'organisation tout en s'occupant d'un énorme kaimorse.

Lottis lui adressa un grand sourire et s'empressa de la rejoindre, suivie de près par Tate et Matthieu.

 _-Tsuna, ça faisait longtemps. Tu as l'air en forme !_

L'appela Lottis en la prenant ensuite dans ses bras pour la saluer.

 _-Ha, te voilà enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais !_

Approuva la jeune fille en s'agrippant à son cou.

 _-Je suis désolée pour mon absence. J'étais parti en mission._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix plus basse.

 _-Depuis un an ?! Ça devait être une sacrée mission ! Et pour ta sœur, il parait qu'elle est chez la Team Magma, c'est vrai ?!_

Réagit vivement Tsuna en relâchant Lottis pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 _-Oui, c'est à cause d'Harlan… Il l'a capturée durant la nuit. Mais nous allons aller la chercher. Et puis tu connais Adriane, elle sait se défendre. Je suis certaine qu'elle saura gérer la situation en attendant les secours._

Répondit Lottis dans une expression douce, mais un peu triste en même temps. Car elle parvenait difficilement à cacher ses peurs pour sa petite sœur.

 _-Oui je le pense aussi. Adriane se bat comme personne, avec ou sans Pokémon !_

Acquiesça Tsuna.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots entre elles, Lottis se rendit vite compte que les sbires qui accompagnaient Tsuna la dévisageaient dans des regards troublés. Ils étaient de nouvelles recrues et ils ne la connaissaient pas encore. Après hésitation, un sbire aux yeux très clairs s'adressa à elle tout en la désignant du doigt :

 _-Excusez-moi pour mon indiscrétion, mais… Vous êtes un Lieutenant ?_

 _-Pas vraiment, je fais partie de l'équipe d'archéologie. C'est pour ça que je porte une blouse blanche._

Répondit Lottis en tirant sur un des plis de son habit.

 _-Eu… d'accords, mais votre tenue en dessous. Elle est différente de celle des autres sbires, vous portez une veste de l'organisation particulière avec une fermeture éclair, et je n'ai vu aucun autre sbire en porter une semblable à celle-ci. Vous ne possédez pas un grade particulier ? Notre Leader ne donne des tenues différentes qu'aux Lieutenants et aux Admins._

Insista le garçon dans une expression un peu hébétée, soulignant qu'elle devait avoir son importance au sein de l'organisation. Tate jeta un regard en biais sur les habits de Lottis pour constater que sa remarque était percutante. Lottis ne possédait pas de grade, et pourtant, elle portait des habits différents des sbires ordinaires.

Il savait déjà que son amie possédait une grande importance aux yeux d'Arthur et de son organisation, car elle portait un irezumi. Mais tout cela ne le rassurait pas, car Marco possédait lui aussi un irezumi, mais il portait toujours la tenue habituelle des sbires sur lui. Elle avait donc réellement une place à part aux yeux d'Arthur qui lui portait un amour très fort, et la peur de ne pas la voir rentrer à Kanto avec lui commençait à traverser son esprit.

 _-Ho, ça… Oui, Arthur aime bien m'offrir des cadeaux._

Répondit simplement Lottis, comme si ce n'était pas important, mais qui ressentait tout de même quelques malaises devant la question. Malheureusement aux yeux de Tate, ce détail-là avait justement toute son importance.

Quant au sbire, lui non plus ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu par la réponse de Lottis, et lança un regard interrogateur vers Tsuna, cherchant des réponses dans son regard.

Tout à coup, un nouveau sbire arriva en courant.

 _-Mon Admin ! Mon Admin !_

Cria-t-il d'une voix forte, interrompant brutalement la discussion entre Lottis et le sbire. Il s'adressa alors de vive voix à Matthieu en se postant devant lui au garde-à-vous.

 _-Mon Admin, on a un problème dans le sous-sol du repaire. Quelque chose bloque les évacuations et l'eau est en train de monter. C'est peut-être un Pokémon qui s'est retrouvé coincé !_

Annonça un garçon plutôt maigre et petit.

 _-Ho, c'est pas vrai, c'est sûrement un bébé wailmer qui a été attiré par nos Pokémon. Je vais aller chercher Arthur avant qu'il ne se blesse !_

Se désola Matthieu en partant en courant vers le bateau.

Tate et Lottis s'échangèrent un regard entendu et décidèrent de suivre le sbire jusqu'au grand bâtiment antique qui culminait les lieux et dans lesquels se trouvaient les conduits d'évacuations en question. Il était si imposant qu'il ressemblait à une pyramide taillée dans de gros blocs de pierre blanche, rappelant les pierres d'Atalanopolis.

Une fois devant, ils grimpèrent de longues marches pour arriver enfin à l'intérieur où ils y découvrirent de véritables reliques. Les murs étaient parcourus d'écritures très anciennes en zarbis et de magnifiques statues d'époque en forme de grahyena décoraient la salle d'entrée. Visiblement, la Team Aqua en avait pris grand soin et avait même pu restaurer certaines pièces que les braconniers avaient vandalisées.

 _-C'est incroyable !_

S'émerveilla Lottis en jetant un coup d'œil à une fresque au plafond qui représentait un dessin rupestre mettant en scène des Pokémon sauvages. À côté, Tate se pencha sur les écritures en fronçant les sourcils. Il semblait sentir quelque chose avec son odorat de spectrum.

 _-Il y a des Pokémon de type psy dans ce mur._

Dit-il, ce qui intrigua Lottis.

 _-C'est vrai ? Tu arrives à les voir ?_

 _-Ils sont nombreux… Ils dégagent une énergie curieuse. Je me demande si ce ne sont pas des zarbis. C'est la première fois que j'en vois !_

Admit Tate en penchant la tête sur le côté, car des lettres en zarbi avaient été gravées dans la pierre.

Après quelques secondes à bader devant les vieilles écritures, Tate et Lottis furent rejoints par Arthur, Sarah et Matthieu. Seulement ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur les fresques qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

 _-Lottis, Tate, venez, le sous-sol est par là-bas !_

Les appela Arthur en partant devant.

Les deux amis suivirent le trio jusqu'à un escalier qui menait à l'étage du dessous. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans une sorte d'égout qui permettait à l'île tout entière d'évacuer le trop-plein d'eau de pluie qui pouvait tomber lors de temps orageux.

Au fond, plusieurs sbires s'étaient attroupés devant un grand tuyau et cherchaient à voir à l'intérieur. Arthur fut le premier à les rejoindre, vite suivi par Sarah, Matthieu, Tate et Lottis.

 _-Y'a un Pokémon dans ce conduit ? C'est certain'ment pas un wailord vu la taille de la tuyauterie._

Constata Arthur.

Les sbires se poussèrent pour laisser le Leader s'approcher de plus près et lui exposèrent la situation :

 _-On pense plus à des déchets toxiques, mon Leader… Il y a une odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégage depuis deux jours… Et un vraquier est passé il y a même pas trois jours à quelques centaines de mètres de notre repère._

Déclara un sbire.

 _-Un cargo est passé ? Il était grand ?_

Questionna Arthur d'une voix agacée.

Les sbires s'échangèrent quelques mots avant de se mettre d'accord :

 _-Oui, dans les 50 000 tonnes. On pense qu'il vient de Kanto, nous avons dû les chasser avec des léviators, mon Leader._

Dit un des sbires.

 _-Je n'aime pas ça. Ils n'passent pas tellement loin du chenal 128 où il y a la grande barrière de corail. J'espère que les autorités d'Hoenn n'ont pas été folles au point d'ouvrir les voies par là-bas. Ils n'ont normalement pas d'autorisation de passage._

S'agaça Arthur dans une grimace.

Il se tourna alors vers Matthieu pour lui parler.

 _-On va d'voir déplacer le nid d'corayons qui s'trouve à l'est de notre île. Si jamais des cargos passent encore, ces pauv'bêtes vont toutes tomber gravement malades._

Lui dit-il.

 _-Oui mon Arthur, je vais aller prendre note pour préparer une expédition demain matin._

Acquiesça Matthieu en sortant un petit carnet de notes de sa poche.

Le Leader se tourna ensuite vers le conduit d'évacuation et se glissa dedans afin d'aller l'inspecter, mais il trouva très rapidement la cause de leurs soucis : un regroupement de tadmorvs s'était agglutiné les uns contre les autres et barrait le passage, bloquant du coup la sortie des eaux.

 _-Ha bah d'accord. Nous sommes envahis par les tadmorvs. C'est certain, ils viennent des vraquiers en provenance d'Kanto. Ils ont dû les larguer en vidant leurs cuves !_

Grogna Arthur en se sortant du tuyau.

 _-Des tadmorvs ?! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

Questionna Sarah en affichant une expression de dégoût profond.

 _-Il va falloir les déloger. Et mis à part les attraper à la main pour les enlever des conduits, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'en débarrasser._

Répondit Arthur d'une voix gênée.

 _-Les attraper à la main ?!_

S'offusquèrent tous les sbires.

Sarah et Matthieu reculèrent d'un pas en secouant la tête.

 _-Eu, tu sais mon Arthur. Je t'aime, mais là… Non. Juste, non._

Commença Matthieu en agitant les mains devant lui, tandis que Sarah affichait une réaction similaire à côté de lui.

Lottis et Tate eurent la même réaction et s'échangèrent un regard mélangé entre l'amusement et le dégoût.

 _-Pour ma part, j'ai déjà eu ma dose de tadmorv en arrivant à Hoenn !_

Déclara Lottis qui repensait au grotadmorv des loubards qui les avaient agressés sur la route de Vermilava.

 _-Vous êtes tous irrécupérables. Les tadmorvs sont des êtres vivants et sensibles comme les autres, pas de quoi en faire tout un foin._

Rétorqua Arthur en haussant les épaules.

 _-T'as qu'a y aller toi. Pétochard._

Lui balança Tate.

 _-Pétochard ?! Attends, c'est qui qu'tu traites de pétochard ? Puisque c'est comme ça, tu viens avec moi !_

Grommela Arthur en partant en premier dans le tuyau.

Tate prit une expression scandalisée devant la demande d'Arthur, mais Lottis ricanait déjà en le poussant en avant du plat de la main.

 _-Alors, c'est qui le pétochard maintenant ?_

Ria Lottis.

Tate lui jeta un regard noir avant de suivre Arthur dans les conduits, prenant prudemment sa forme de spectrum afin de ne pas se salir. Et ça, sous les regards hallucinés des sbires qui ignoraient encore sa nature de Pokémon.

 _-J'aurais mieux fait de me taire._

Marmonna Tate en se pinçant les lèvres d'agacement.

Après quelques pas, Tate se retrouva devant un véritable mur de morve : une colonie de tadmorv s'était installée à la sortie du tuyau dans lequel ils étaient. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un nid de tadmorv et l'odeur était infecte. Heureusement, son type poison l'immunisait contre les odeurs qui au final, ne le dérangeaient pas tant que ça.

 _-Comme c'est dégoûtant._

Dit Tate d'une voix tranquille tout en flottant au-dessus de la tête d'Arthur.

 _-Il va falloir les dégager d'là. Mais il est hors d'question qu'on les balance à la flotte._

Répondit le Leader à Tate qui semblait amusé par la situation.

 _-Je propose qu'on les sorte de là, et que tu demandes à tes sbires de les capturer. Ils seront ravis._

Suggéra Tate.

Arthur approuva son idée et s'avança pour attraper avec ses mains un premier tadmorv. La créature n'était pas trop grosse, et il put facilement le prendre dans ses bras. Le Pokémon semblait d'ailleurs ravi qu'un être humain le touche à un point où il s'agita dans tous les sens.

Après avoir poussé un _« TADMORRVVVV ! »_ gras et joyeux, le Pokémon s'empressa de faire un gros câlin très démonstratif au Leader pour serrer son visage entre ses bras gluants et dégoulinants.

 _-Tu as vu ça Tate ? Les tadmorvs sont des Pokémon si affectueux. Je n'comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont si désagréables avec eux._

Déclara Arthur en repositionnant correctement le tas de détritus vivant dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un beau bébé.

 _-Parle pour toi._

Grommela Tate qui se faisait agresser par trois tadmorvs qui lui balançaient des détritus au derrière tout en gloussant.

Pendant qu'il cherchait à empêcher le tadmorv de lui faire des bisous sur le visage, Arthur s'adressa à Tate pour lui faire la causette.

 _-Au fait, t'as quel âge ?_

Questionna Arthur à Tate en faisant demi-tour avec le tadmorv avec lui.

 _-C'est vraiment le moment de poser ce genre de question ?_

S'offusqua Tate en attrapant deux tadmorvs dans chacune de ses grosses mains violettes.

 _-Pourquoi pas ?_

Fit Arthur.

 _-Je suis devenu un fantominus à la fin du mois d'août, quand j'ai eu 5 ans. Mais je suis né il y a 35 ans durant l'automne. Maman me disait que j'étais trop dodu à la sortie, comme quoi je pesais quatre kilos..._

Répondit Tate en flottant avec ses tadmorvs vers la sortie.

Arthur ne sut quoi répondre à ça, car il avait le même âge. Les dates correspondaient parfaitement comme il le craignait, ce qui confirmait un peu plus les propos de la mystimaniac. Et comme il l'avait pressenti, Tate était bien son ombre : en perdant la vie, son âme et son ombre s'étaient retrouvées séparées.

Après avoir ordonné à plusieurs de ses sbires de capturer les tadmorvs, Arthur et Tate retournèrent dans le tuyau à plusieurs reprises afin de dégager d'autres tadmorvs. Il en profita donc pour lui poser de nouvelles questions.

 _-Et ta vie d'avant, tu t'en souviens ? T'en as gardé des traces ?_

Demanda Arthur qui pour le moment, ignorait tout de la vie que Tate menait.

 _-J'ai quelques bribes de souvenirs, mais elles sont très décousues…_

Répondit Tate qui s'interrompit brutalement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler de sa mère Agatha. D'un coup, il leva sa main de spectrum pour désigner le mur de morve.

 _-Ils sont pas un peu trop collés les uns aux autres ces tadmorvs ? On dirait qu'ils ont fusionné ensemble, c'est bizarre._

Déclara-t-il.

 _-C'est parce que ce ne sont pas des tadmorvs…_

Annonça Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

Et effectivement, un imposant grotadmorv se décolla du fond du tuyau pour faire face à Arthur et à Tate. Il ne restait plus que lui, et il ne semblait pas heureux du tout de voir que tout son harem avait disparu.

 _-Il est trop gros pour l'attraper à la main. Je ne vois pas cinquante solutions pour le déloger de là._

Dit alors le Leader en sortant une pokéball de sa poche. Il allait s'occuper personnellement de sa capture.


	35. Chap 166 à 169 - Doppelgänger

**Chapitre 167 :** **Doppelgänger.**

Après avoir réglé le souci des tadmorvs, Arthur ordonna à ses sbires de retourner à leurs occupations. Bien que certains râlaient de mécontentement, car ils étaient devenus les nouveaux et heureux propriétaires de tadmorvs.

Lottis s'empressa de se boucher le nez, très vite imitée par Sarah et Matthieu quand le Leader et Tate les retrouvèrent dans le sous-sol.

 _-Arthur, par pitié… Va te laver._

Grommela Sarah en arborant une expression dégoûtée. Et pour cause, Arthur était recouvert de morve nauséabonde qui lui dégoulinait sur les pieds.

 _-Tate, toi aussi va te laver._

Renchérit Lottis en reculant d'un pas.

 _-Vous ne voulez pas voir mon nouveau Pokémon ? Il sera très heureux de faire votre connaissance._

Déclara Arthur dans un grand sourire en sortant une pokéball bleue et blanche de sa ceinture. La pokéball elle-même semblait dégager une odeur indescriptible.

 _-Non Arthur. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça…_

Implora Sarah dans une expression de désespoir.

Mais Arthur répondit à sa question en libérant sous leur nez un énorme grotadmorv mâle. Le Pokémon semblait très affectueux et poussa des cris de joie pour saluer tout le monde.

 _-Mon frère… Pourquoi tu l'as capturé ?! T'as perdu la boule ou quoi ?!_

Demanda Matthieu en secouant la tête.

 _-Vous ne savez pas ce que représente cette espèce de Pokémon ? Les tadmorvs apparaissent sur les bords de mer polluée, ils sont le résultat de la folie des hommes avec leur pollution intensive des eaux. C'était à l'origine des tas de boue que les rayons de la lune ont changés en Pokémon, mais la pollution des hommes les a rendus toxiques._

Expliqua Arthur.

 _-Et tu espères quoi ? Les dépolluer et les laver pour les rendre non toxiques ?_

Questionna Sarah d'une voix sarcastique.

 _-Non, mais ces_ P _okémon sont attirés par les déchets toxiques et s'en nourrissent. Avec son flair, nous pourrions arriver à dénicher les zones polluées plus rapidement afin d'agir au mieux._

Répondit Arthur en tapotant le haut de la tête de son nouveau partenaire.

 _-Ouais… Enfin tu oublies que les grotadmorvs sont si toxiques que leur poison tue toute la flore qui entre en contacte avec lui._

Renchérit Matthieu qui continuait de se boucher le nez.

 _-Il suffira de faire attention._

Dit Arthur en rappelant son Pokémon, puis en partant devant avec l'optique d'aller prendre une douche. Tate soupira dans son dos, et le suivit en reprenant sa forme humaine. Il était bon pour prendre un bain lui aussi.

La soirée arriva très vite, et Lottis avait finalement passé un peu de temps dans l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de son équipe. Tous se trouvaient encore très affectés par l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie à Lavandia et avaient été mis sous perfusion, car les fumées toxiques avaient empoisonné certains d'entre eux, dont Hector qui n'avait pas pu se lever de la journée.

En ressortant dans le couloir, la jeune archéologue fut interpellée par Arthur qui lui parla d'une voix basse, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas se faire remarquer. Il sortait depuis peu de sa douche, et s'était du coup changé pour porter un yukata bleu et turquoise sur le dos.

 _-Lottis, je peux t'parler ?_

Chuchota-t-il.

 _-Oui, mais… Pourquoi tu parles à voix basse ?_

S'interrogea Lottis.

 _-C'est à cause de Tate… Il n'est pas avec toi ?_

 _-Tate… Eu, non. Je crois qu'il est allé dormir un peu dans ma cabine, il est encore très éprouvé par l'attaque de Sighrid. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes tout à l'heure._

Répondit Lottis d'un air intrigué.

 _-Viens dans mon bureau… J'dois te causer à propos d'lui._

Dit Arthur.

Lottis ne comprenait pas trop, mais elle le suivit jusqu'à sa cabine qui se trouvait à l'étage du dessus.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un souci avec Tate ?_

Demanda Lottis une fois dans sa cabine.

Arthur prit place derrière son bureau pour fouiner dans un tiroir tout en lui répondant :

 _-Je dois t'avouer que tout est très confus dans ma caboche, mais j'ai b'soin d'confirmations… Tu n'aurais pas des photos d'lui quand il était p'tit. Des photos d'avant son drame ?_

Questionna Arthur.

 _-Des photos ? Eu… Oui j'avais scanné celles que sa mère possédait pour les conserver. Mais… Pourquoi tu veux des photos de son enfance ?_

S'étonna Lottis d'un air perdu.

Elle sortit tout de même son ordinateur portable de sa sacoche afin de le poser sur le grand bureau en bois, alors qu'Arthur sortait une vieille boîte en métal rouillée de son tiroir. Quand il l'ouvrit, Lottis fut très étonnée d'y découvrir des vieilles photos d'enfants qui jouaient dans un cadre paradisiaque avec une plage au sable blanc et des palmiers.

 _-C'est toi ?_

Demanda Lottis en démarrant son pc et en lorgnant sur les photos qui avaient légèrement jauni.

 _-Oui, c'est moi et ma tit'sœur avec d'autres enfants de notr'village. Sur cette photo, j'ai huit ans, mais on m'avait rasé les ch'veux à cause d'une infestation d'parasites dans mon école et mes cheveux bouclés étaient une horreur à nettoyer… Mais on me voit aussi avec mes tifs sur des photos plus vieilles._

Dit-il en montrant plusieurs photos où il avait des âges entre cinq et huit ans.

Une sensation de déjà vu mit Lottis mal à l'aise, surtout en voyant les photos les plus anciennes où Arthur avait à peine six ans et qui lui rappelaient un peu Tate à cause de sa coiffure.

 _-T'as les cheveux bouclés ? J'avais jamais remarqué…_

Bafouilla Lottis en soulevant un sourcil perturbé.

 _-Oui, enfin ils étaient pires quand j'étais p'tit, là c'est d'vnu plus léger, mais j'triche en me coupant les cheveux assez courts et en utilisant du gel pour m'les coiffer et les lisser comme un aileron d'sharpedo._

Répondit Arthur en lui montrant plusieurs photos où il cherchait à grimper sur un noadkoko à l'allure mince et peu banale.

Très vite, Lottis ouvrit des dossiers de photos avant de les lui montrer. Mais elle fut elle-même très étonnée, voire choquée en réalisant que le petit garçon sur les photos d'Agatha était identique à celui sur les photos d'Arthur.

 _-C'est une blague… C'est ça ? Vous êtes exactement pareil !_

Bafouilla Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux sidérés. Les deux enfants des deux photos possédaient le même sourire, les mêmes yeux ovales en amande et les mêmes cheveux. En revanche, chacun avait grandi différemment, et pour cause : le morphing de Tate lui permettait d'imaginer lui-même son physique d'adulte, lui permettant d'être plus grand et plus svelte, et avec un visage plus doux étant donné que son seul modèle était la photo d'un enfant en bas âge.

 _-J'aimerais bien…_

Répondit Arthur qui était devenu blanc comme un linge, tandis que Lottis cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait tout en cherchant une explication rationnelle à cette incroyable ressemblance.

 _-En plus, c'est vrai que vous avez tous les deux le même âge… Je trouvais cette coïncidence marrante à l'époque… Mais là je trouve ça juste flippant._

Ajouta Lottis d'une voix un peu bouleversée.

 _-La mystimaniac à Myokara m'a dit qu'il était mon doppelgänger._

Fit Arthur dans une longue grimace tout en adressant un regard à la jeune archéologue.

 _-Un doppelgänger… Tu veux dire un double d'ombre ? Comment Tate pourrait être ton double d'ombre ?!_

S'étonna Lottis en tournant la tête vers Arthur afin de le questionner, l'air encore plus abasourdi. Agatha lui avait effectivement déjà parlé des doppelgängers en abordant le sujet des ectoplasmas, et la vieille femme n'excluait pas l'hypothèse que Tate en soit un.

 _-C'est ce que j'essaye d'comprendre. Car visiblement, mon ombre se serait barrée et serait dev'nue sa propre entité... Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà suffisamment compliquée comm'ça._

Admit Arthur dans une grimace perturbée.

 _-Non… C'est impossible..._

Marmonna Lottis.

 _-Mais ce que j'te dis est vrai, Lottis. Tu dois me croire !_

Insista Arthur en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Lottis laissa Arthur attraper ses mains pour les prendre dans les siennes et se plongea dans les profondeurs de son regard. C'était difficile à admettre, mais elle ne pouvait que constater l'évidence : même si ce n'était pas flagrant sur le coup, elle reconnaissait Tate à travers ses yeux. Et quelque part, c'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'elle s'était sentie aussi facilement en confiance avec le spectrum alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

 _-Bien, admettons que ça soit vrai. Quelque part, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le corps de Tate après son accident au parc Safari. Et ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi Léo n'a pas pu le faire redevenir humain en prétendant que Tate était déjà humain. Mais… Mais ça me paraît tellement improbable. Ça voudrait dire que Ho-oh a voulu le ressusciter, et qu'en voulant lui offrir une résurrection, il aurait aussi ressuscité son ombre comme une personne à part ? Comment il aurait pu se foirer à ce point ?!_

Réagit Lottis qui ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais qui n'en était pas moins bouleversée.

 _-Si j'ai plus mon ombre et qu'elle s'balade, ça veut dire que ch'ui incomplet... Ou un truc du genre. Et je sais pas ce que j'dois faire._

Déclara Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Tate souhaite retrouver sa vie d'avant. Donc ouais, faudrait vous recoller ou vous assembler pour que vous puissiez redevenir ce que vous étiez. Ou trouver un moyen de vous remboîter l'un dans l'autre._

Supposa Lottis qui ne se rendait pas compte des énormités qu'elle sortait.

 _-Et quelles étaient les probabilités pour que ça soi toi qui l'rencontre et qui l'apprivoises..._

Marmonna presque Arthur.

 _-Sinon, je pourrais vous coudre ensemble par les pieds._

Proposa Lottis, alors qu'Arthur ne l'écoutait pas, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

 _-Et si jamais Tate réagissait mal en l'apprenant ? Peut-être qu'il va simplement vouloir m'tuer pour pouvoir redev'nir humain ! Voir son doppelgänger est un signe de mauvais augure._

S'inquiéta le Leader en secouant négativement la tête.

 _-Non, Tate ne te ferait jamais du mal. Je pense que je devrais lui en parler. Mais j'admets que ça sera un choc pour lui._

Assura Lottis.

 _-Tu as raison ma Lottis. T'as toujours su m'résonner avec ta douceur pour que j'puisse garder l'cap. Je suppose que s'il est moi… Eh bien que c'est la même chose pour lui et que tu sauras le rassurer._

Approuva Arthur d'une voix plus tendre, essayant lui-même de se rassurer.

Lottis lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tate et Arthur seraient en fait… La même personne ?

 _-Tu sais… je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une bonne aspirine._

Fit Lottis dans un rire un peu gêné, voire embarrassé. Quelque part, ses sentiments pour Tate lui rappelaient l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Arthur. Et toute cette histoire la mettait à présent dans la confusion la plus totale.

 _-Va retrouver Tate, il a peut-être besoin que tu t'occupes de lui comme il est encore faible. Je vais préparer l'AzurVictoria pour qu'on puisse lever les voiles demain matin. On doit aller chercher ta sœur et Jack chez la Team Magma._

Déclara Arthur en donnant à Lottis sa boîte métallique qui contenait ses photos d'enfance.

Dans la cabine de Lottis, Tate se reposait bel et bien. Mais comme il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, il préféra inspecter un peu la chambre en fouinant dans un bureau en bois, se demandant s'il y trouverait des livres. Finalement, il dénicha plutôt des classeurs épais à l'intérieur et des boîtes métalliques avec des dessins de Pokémon dessus. Intrigué, Tate en tira une vers lui pour en regarder le contenu. En jetant un coup d'œil dessus, il put y lire le nom de Lottis inscrit avec un feutre, alors qu'une autre boîte derrière portait le nom de sa sœur.

Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit à l'intérieur des cartes Pokémon holographiques rangées dans des petites pochettes en plastique. Visiblement, les sœurs Asuna en prenaient grand soin.

 _-Des cartes Pokémon ? Mmm… Il paraît que ça se revend une fortune._

Marmonna Tate en jetant un coup d'œil sur une carte avec un poussifeu holographique, elle était décorée avec un petit logo avec une étoile en or et visiblement, quelqu'un avait mordu dedans. Car de grandes traces de dents avaient déformé le carton.

 _-Essaye de vendre mes cartes Pokémon, et je te promets que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant des semaines ! En plus, ce poussifeu était un cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hector !_

Râla soudainement la voix de Lottis dans son dos.

Tate poussa un cri de surprise et balança juste après la boîte métallique dans un tiroir, comme s'il cherchait à effacer des preuves.

 _-Pour qui tu me prends ? J'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille !_

Rétorqua Tate en se retournant pour voir la jeune femme qui le dévisageait sans la moindre expression.

 _-C'est pas à moi que tu vas me faire gober ça !_

Lança Lottis en soulevant un sourcil.

Tate lui adressa un regard scandalisé, avant de lorgner sur la boîte métallique qu'elle tenait sous le bras. Celle-ci n'était visiblement pas une boîte de rangement pour des cartes Pokémon et contenait peut-être un tout autre trésor.

 _-Il y a quoi là-dedans ?_

Questionna-t-il en désignant la boîte d'un geste du menton.

Lottis émit alors une grimace devant sa question. Comment lui expliquer qu'il était un doppelgänger sans le choquer ?

 _-Tate… Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir._

Répondit-elle alors.

Le spectrum semblait intrigué devant la demande de Lottis, mais s'installa finalement sur son hamac. Il observa ensuite son amie sortir une photo de la boîte en métal pour la lui montrer.

 _-Regarde._

Dit Lottis en lui montrant la photographie d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, portait un yukata et était assis sur une plage à côté d'un majestueux locklass qui était probablement sauvage.

 _-C'est moi !_

Réagit Tate en attrapant la photo, l'air très étonné.

 _-Je ne me souviens pas de cette journée… C'était sûrement à l'époque où je n'étais pas encore un fantominus, je vois que je n'avais pas encore mes cernes horribles sur cette image._

Supposa-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Lottis ravala sa salive en voyant l'expression de douceur que prenait le spectrum. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui avouer la vérité. Tout ça allait le traumatiser, c'est sûr !

Tate leva ses yeux du petit papier satiné et les déporta vers la boîte en métal.

 _-Il y en a d'autres ? Tu les as eus où ?_

Demanda-t-il.

 _-Eu… Non. C'est la seule…_

Fit Lottis dans une expression embarrassée. Car s'il voyait les autres photos, il allait forcément comprendre.

Tate ne sembla pas avoir remarqué le mensonge, et contempla de nouveau la photo, l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, un long silence s'abattit dans la chambre, poussant Lottis à aller s'asseoir sur l'autre hamac. Mais après quelques minutes, Tate releva son nez sur son amie, l'air un peu triste.

 _-Au fait Lottis… Quand on retrouvera ta sœur…_

 _-Oui ?_

Répondit Lottis d'une voix écourtée qui semblait étonnée de le voir parler à nouveau.

 _-Tu rentreras bien avec moi à Kanto… Hein ?_

Tenta Tate qui gardait la même expression.

 _-Tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerais pas._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix plus douce. Elle leva même ses mains vers lui pour lui proposer de venir dans ses bras afin de se faire rassurer.

Tate lui adressa un regard soulagé et s'empressa de la rejoindre pour se faire câliner. Reprenant même sa forme de spectrum afin de pouvoir rester dans ses bras quand elle s'endormirait dans le hamac, comme s'il avait peur de la lâcher.

Plus tard, au cœur de la nuit, Tate et Lottis succombèrent au sommeil et ne quittèrent plus leur cabine. En revanche, Arthur lui, ne dormait toujours pas. Mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ses préoccupations au sujet de Tate, car il avait aussi du travail en retard.

Il inspecta en premier temps la vieille carte que son équipe d'archéologues lui avait rapportée et prit des notes sur un cahier. Les renseignements qu'elle lui fournissait étaient particulièrement précieux, car elle indiquait non seulement les positions de l'orbe bleu, mais aussi celle de kyogre.

 _-Je vois… Kyogre s'trouverait dans une caverne marine sur ce chenal… Je m'demande comment on va bien pouvoir y accéder, on va peut-être avoir besoin d'un sous-marin._

Se dit-il à lui-même.

Après un soupir de fatigue devant l'heure tardive et le sommeil qui commençait à le gagner, il contempla vite fait sa carte. Puis, il posa ses yeux sur ce qui ressemblait à une boule de cristal turquoise de la taille d'une noix de coco qui était posé juste devant lui. Elle était délicate comme du verre, et on pouvait y voir de l'eau de mer à l'intérieur. C'était l'orbe de la mer, et il devait les mener à Kyogre et pouvoir interagir avec lui.

Arthur l'admira quelques instants, avant de tendre sa main vers lui pour le toucher du bout des doigts. L'eau qui ondulait doucement à l'intérieur lui rappelait les mouvements des vagues et avait un effet apaisant sur lui… voir même hypnotisant.

Après quelques minutes à la fixer, l'air absent, une sensation de bourdonnement léger le prit dans les oreilles. C'était comme un souffle glacial, un vent de bord de mer qui annonçait une tempête hivernale.

Arthur se plaqua alors une de ses mains sur sa tempe avant de se lever, cherchant à atténuer cette gêne qui le prenait.

 _-Je crois que je commence à être fatigué…_

Marmonna-t-il.

Après ces quelques petits désagréments, deux ou trois heures s'écoulèrent tout doucement. Entre-temps, Arthur avait capitulé devant sa fatigue et était allé se coucher dans son lit. Mais son sommeil ne fut que de courte durée, car d'étranges murmures se glissèrent dans sa tête, tel un seviper. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus juste quelques souffles de vent, c'était quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant. Il s'agissait à présent d'une voix à figer le sang, une voix morbide et glacée comme un vent de bord de mer.

- _Viens... Viens à l'océan... Viens me voir…_

Arthur pensa en premier temps qu'il s'agissait peut-être tout simplement du vent, et que l'AzurVictoria était ballottée par un probable orage qui était en train de se lever dehors. Mais alors qu'il retombait dans le sommeil, les voix se firent plus fortes, et plus distinctes.

 _-Je veux te noyer… Je veux te noyer… Je veux te noyer…_

Arthur se sentit très accommodé par ces nouveaux chuchotements à peine audibles, et ouvrit un œil. Cette fois-ci, ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un orage. Quelqu'un serait donc entré dans sa cabine ? Il tendit attentivement l'oreille, mais les voix s'étaient tues.

Poussé par l'inquiétude, il leva le nez en alerte, mais la pièce demeurait vide et silencieuse. Seul l'orbe de la mer était encore posé sur son bureau.

 _-J'ai dû faire un mauvais rêve…_

Marmonna Arthur en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller. Ignorant encore d'où provenaient ces voix.

.

 **Chapitre 168 :** **Le nid des corayons.**

Chez la Team Magma, Adriane et Harlan continuaient à apprendre à se connaître et passaient encore du temps ensemble dans ses appartements. Mais l'Admin semblait tout de même frustré depuis la veille, car le Leader Max n'était pas venu dormir avec lui comme il l'avait espéré, ni même avec Courtney.

Se retrouvant sans lit, Max avait finalement décidé de dormir directement dans le fauteuil de son bureau en attendant de s'en trouver un nouveau.

 _-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave._

Lui dit Adriane en le réconfortant alors qu'il buvait un café devant sa télévision géante. Ils regardaient une émission de télé-réalité absurde avec des couples coincés sur une île déserte sans vivres et avec des lipoutous.

 _-Au moins, il n'est pas allé dormir avec Courtney._

Soupira Harlan d'un air accablé.

Alors qu'Adriane se blottissait dans les bras du jeune homme pour lui faire un câlin, l'écran de la télévision se mit à changer pour passer tout seul sur une autre chaîne. Ils pouvaient à présent y voir Max en direct devant son bureau, et visiblement, il se servait de la télévision de l'Admin pour lui faire passer des messages en vidéo.

Sans plus attendre, le Leader s'adressa à Harlan :

 _\- « Harlan, je dois m'absenter pour deux jours. Comme tu es encore de repos, je prendrais Courtney avec moi pour la mission. L'équipe de patrouille B vient de me faire passer un communiqué très grave. »_

Commença le Leader derrière une expression très fermée et sérieuse. Harlan se pencha très vite afin d'écouter la suite de son message.

 _\- « La mission de s'introduire dans un des entrepôts de Devon a été un succès. D'après eux, plusieurs dizaines de Pokémon y ont été retrouvés dans des états particulièrement inquiétants. Nous soupçonnons des liens directs avec l'énergie sale qu'ils fabriquent pour la région, on va donc continuer à mener nos recherches et ramener ces Pokémon dans notre base afin de les soigner et étudier leurs blessures. Je t'enverrais un e-mail dès que nous aurons du nouveau. »_

L'écran se ferma ensuite pour laisser de nouveau place à l'émission qu'Harlan était en train de regarder quelques secondes plus tôt avec Adriane.

 _-C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

S'inquiéta aussitôt Adriane en tournant la tête vers Harlan.

 _-Max se bat contre l'énergie que fabrique la société Devon qui est très mauvaise et dangereuse pour l'environnement. Et Max souhaite protéger l'humanité et la faire avancer… La société Devon est une entreprise qui fabrique énormément d'objets utiles au quotidien, ainsi que des médicaments, mais ils fabriquent tout cela au détriment des êtres vivants. C'est pour ça que Maître Max étudie la primo-résurgence de Groudon et l'énergie de la nature pour pouvoir créer une nouvelle énergie propre pour la région._

Expliqua Harlan.

 _-Alors c'est ça que vous faites en fait ?_

S'étonna Adriane.

 _-Oui, Maître Max est un héros et un génie. Il veut aussi créer un médicament qui serait capable de soigner toutes les maladies du monde, exactement comme il a pu me soigner._

Expliqua Harlan dans un sourire. Visiblement, il admirait vraiment son Leader et le voyait comme son héros.

 _-C'est drôle, on a toujours cru que vous vouliez réveiller Groudon pour assécher le monde !_

Ria Adriane.

 _-Non, Groudon fera seulement briller le soleil. Et avec son pouvoir, il est possible d'obtenir de l'énergie solaire grâce à sa primo-résurgence. Avec ça, nous pouvons convertir le rayonnement solaire en une énergie thermique ou électrique. Et c'est cette énergie que nous souhaitons distribuer sur Hoenn. Mais c'est vrai qu'on aimerait aussi agrandir les terres afin d'étendre l'humanité._

Expliqua Harlan.

Adriane sembla alors réfléchir devant ces propos et se caressa les lèvres tout en s'exprimant.

 _-Mais du coup, vu que la Team Aqua protège les océans et les Pokémon en cherchant à préserver la nature, et que la Team Magma cherche à créer une énergie propre et plus saine pour faire avancer l'humanité, pourquoi vous ne vous alliez pas ? On serait quand même plus efficaces tous ensemble._

Déclara Adriane.

Harlan lui adressa alors un regard offusqué tout en tirant la grimace. La Team Magma faire équipe avec la Team Aqua ? Tout cela était insensé à ses yeux.

Après cette discussion, tous les deux passèrent une partie de la matinée blottie l'un contre l'autre. Ils en profitèrent pour partager du temps ensemble en regardant un couple qui se disputait à la tv à cause d'un lipoutou qui leur aurait volé leurs habits. Mais Adriane avait à présent une idée en tête. Si Max s'était absenté du Q.G pour 2 jours, le moment serait donc opportun pour faire un tour dans son bureau. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à trouver un moment pour en parler à Jack et préparer leur future escapade.

Sur le pont de L'AzurVictoria, vers la fin de la matinée, Arthur avait organisé une mission à l'est de l'île Monsu. Il espérait pouvoir déplacer le nid de corayon qui s'y trouvait pour les placer dans des lieux plus sûrs. Car après avoir vu passer un cargo dans cette zone sensible, le Leader craignait à présent que des déchets toxiques eurent été déversés dans la mer et rendus les Pokémon malades. Il préféra donc jouer de prudence, et installer le nid au sud de l'île en le rapprochant de leur nouvelle base secrète afin d'assurer sa protection et son bien-être.

De son côté, Tate avait passé une bonne partie de la mâtinée près d'Arthur afin de partager ensemble leur lecture dans la bibliothèque du Q.G, et pour discuter un peu avec lui. Bien que Lottis ne lui avait pas encore révélé qu'il était son doppelgänger, un fort intérêt pour le Leader s'était réveillé en Tate, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer quelqu'un qui partageait les mêmes passions que lui pour les récits et les vieux bouquins.

Leur amitié naissante permit à Lottis de s'isoler quelques heures dans le bureau d'Arthur afin de travailler dans le calme, et relire ses notes sur le projet AZOTH ainsi que sur ses recherches au sujet de la civilisation de Pokémonpolis.

Après un peu de navigation, Arthur fit signe à son équipage de le rejoindre en regagnant le pont. Parmi eux, il retrouva l'équipe d'archéologie qui était enfin sur pied et qui avait pu quitter l'infirmerie. L'AzurVictoria était enfin arrivée dans la zone où vivaient les corayons, et il était à présent temps d'y jeter l'ancre.

Quant à Lottis, la jeune femme les avait rejoints également, et souhaitait leur prêter main-forte pour la mission.

Tandis qu'elle se postait aux côtés de Tate et d'Hector qui grignotaient des biscuits en discutant ensemble de leurs dernières péripéties à Lavandia, le Leader s'avança vers son Admin :

 _-Bon, Matthieu on va pouvoir y aller, prends ton équipe avec toi. On récupère les corayons avec leur nid et on les installe sur le pont._

L'Admin hocha la tête alors que le Leader se tournait vers plusieurs de ses hommes afin de s'adresser à eux :

 _-Vous cinq. Préparez de quoi hydrater les corayons pendant le voyage. Les œufs sont fragiles alors il faudra les manipuler avec beaucoup de délicatesses le temps de les déplacer._

Ordonna le Leader.

 _-Ho, je peux venir avec vous pour récupérer les œufs ?_

Demanda aussitôt Hector qui mangeait toujours.

 _-Non Hector. Toi et ton équipe resterez sur le pont aujourd'hui. Il est hors de question pour vous d'plonger pour l'moment alors qu'vous ressortez à peine de l'infirmerie._

Le réprimanda gentiment Arthur d'une voix ferme et non négociable.

Hector soupira en laissant des miettes tomber sur ses pieds, puis repartit bouder vers Lottis en mordant à nouveau dans son biscuit.

 _-Allez, on s'bouge !_

S'écria ensuite Arthur en frappant dans ses mains afin de motiver ses troupes.

Tout le monde s'exécuta à l'entente du signal, et les cinq sbires partirent vers la cale du bateau afin de préparer le matériel, tandis que Sarah s'empressait de rejoindre Arthur pour la mission.

Soudain, deux sbires arrivèrent précipitamment, ils revenaient juste d'une expédition en pleine mer et s'étaient déplacés à dos de sharpedos. L'un d'eux grimpa sur le pont en catastrophe pour s'adresser à son Leader d'un air grave sous son bandana bleu :

 _-Mon Leader, deux gros cargos de type vraquier se trouvent sur la route en provenance du chenal 128, alors qu'ils n'ont normalement aucune autorisation de naviguer vers là-bas. On se demande s'ils n'ont pas rejeté des déchets dans l'eau, car plusieurs de leurs cuves sont grandes ouvertes._

S'écria-t-il.

 _-Nous avons envoyé des léviators afin de les chasser à coup d'hydrocanon, mon Leader._

Intervint son collègue qui venait de le rejoindre.

Arthur fronça les sourcils dans une expression mi-agacée, mi-inquiète.

 _-Ils ont traversé l'chenal 128 sans se heurter aux garde-côtes ? Ils n'ont normalement pas l'autorisation de l'faire… À moins…_

L'expression du Leader s'assombrissait d'un air grave au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait sa phrase.

 _-… À moins qu'les autorités d'Hoenn aient récemment autorisé l'passage de cette route aux gros navires de commerce. Ce qui expliquerait leur présence ici aussi…_

Grommela Arthur d'un air affolé. Il venait de comprendre la situation dramatique qui se profilait à l'horizon.

 _-Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Si jamais c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, alors ce n'sont probablement pas les premiers cargos qui passent par ici._

Ajouta-t-il précipitamment d'une voix blanche en partant devant, laissant Tate, Hector et Lottis derrière lui. Il fit maladroitement signe à Matthieu de le suivre tout en sortant en catastrophe un triton pour pouvoir plonger.

 _-Matt' ! Viens vite, allons chercher les corayons. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !_

L'appela-t-il.

Le géant roux hocha positivement la tête et le suivit vers une corde afin de descendre de l'AzurVictoria.

Tate se tourna alors vers Lottis, intrigué par sa réaction.

 _-C'est dramatique à ce point s'ils rejettent des déchets dans la mer ?_

Questionna-t-il.

 _-Oui, d'autant plus vers le chenal 128. Il y a une grande et précieuse barrière de corail là-bas et Arthur se bat depuis des années pour la protéger._

Admit Lottis dans une grimace.

Après quelques minutes, Arthur et Matthieu remontèrent à la surface. Ils avaient récupéré une poche qui contenait visiblement de nombreuses pokéballs, mais ils ne tenaient aucun œuf avec eux. À leur vue, toute la Team Aqua s'empressa de retrouver leur Leader et leur Admin devant la grande barrière en bois qui bordait le pont, et attendit son verdict :

 _-Le nid est fichu…_

Déclara Arthur en secouant la tête alors que Matthieu le rejoignait en sortant à son tour de l'eau. Les deux hommes trempés jusqu'au cou posèrent le pied sur le pont et relâchèrent une dizaine de corayons qu'ils avaient installés dans des pokéballs spéciales pour les ramener avec eux.

 _-Toutes les Xestospongias_ _qui leur servaient d'nid ont commencé à pourrir. Il n'y avait pas un seul œuf dans les panières. Nous sommes en plein mois d'Septembre, ils auraient dû pondre depuis d'jà un moment. Ce n'est pas normal._

Continua Arthur d'une voix nouée tout en libérant à son tour cinq autres corayons.

Les Pokémon semblaient tous en à peu près bonne santé, mais le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu faire de petits durant cette période était réellement inquiétant aux yeux d'Arthur.

 _-Quelque chose a dû les perturber._

Proposa Sarah qui s'était penchée sur les petits Pokémon roses afin de les ausculter et voir s'ils n'étaient pas malades.

 _-Oui, ce n'est pas normal !_

Répondit Matthieu en se baissant vers la jeune femme pour lui parler.

 _-J'ai fait des prélèvements d'eau de mer avec des bandelettes, et les taux de toxines sont anormalement élevés. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le premier cargo qui passait par ici._

Ajouta l'Admin en montrant une petite languette à Sarah. Celle-ci s'était colorée en rouge avec le contact de l'eau de mer.

Autour, plusieurs sbires commençaient à chuchoter dans leur coin devant la situation, l'air inquiet, tandis qu'Arthur restait pensif quelques instants. Très vite, son équipage s'empressa par la suite de transférer les corayons dans leur infirmerie. Puis, Arthur donna ses nouvelles directives à l'organisation :

 _-Nous allons faire passer un bilan d'santé à ces corayons avant de les déposer au sud de l'île Monsu. En attendant, on fait cap vers l'chenal 128. On doit absolument voir dans quel état sont les coraux. On attaquera le repaire de la Team Magma plus tard, la vie des Pokémon passe en priorité !_

Déclara Arthur qui semblait de plus en plus anxieux.

Sans plus attendre, le Leader prit la décision de lever les voiles de son navire. Il tenait absolument à vérifier l'état des lieux et constater de lui-même les dégâts.

Afin de gagner un temps précieux, Arthur décida d'atteler trois des nombreux léviators de l'organisation au navire. Puis, après un peu de navigation, l'AzurVictoria arriva sans encombre au chenal 128 grâce aux vents qui leur étaient favorables. Entre-temps, Arthur avait préparé sa combinaison de plongée bleue et blanche, très vite imité par Lottis et Matthieu qui avaient aussi sorti les leurs pour pouvoir l'accompagner en plongée.

Tate observa son amie enfiler sa tenue bleue et rouge dotée de longues pattes aux avant-bras semblables à celles d'un Kyogre et décida de changer d'apparence pour pouvoir les accompagner : il se changea alors en un humain d'apparence chondrichtyen, avec des branchies dans le cou, une peau un peu rugueuse, des yeux de sharpedo lui permettant de voir avec précision sous l'eau, un aileron dans la colonne vertébrale et des doigts palmés. En revanche, il garda son allure habituelle de jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés avec ses habits de la Team Aqua.

Arthur sembla émerveillé par la nouvelle apparence de Tate qui lui permettrait de nager et respirer sans combinaison de plongée et lui adressa un sourire radieux de toutes ses dents.

 _-Magnifique transformation ! Tu es vraiment épatant !_

Lâcha-t-il dans un rire gras.

Tate lui adressa un sourire un peu flatté, avant de le suivre vers les rambardes au bord du pont afin de pouvoir plonger. Mais la vue d'un objet flottant à la surface attira vite l'attention de Matthieu.

 _-Attends !_

Dit-il précipitamment en retenant Arthur avant qu'il ne plonge. Agrippant d'une forte poigne sa combinaison par le dos.

 _-Quoi ?_

Fit le Leader.

Matthieu détailla un peu plus la surface de l'eau qui s'étendait devant eux et semblait pâlir de plus en plus chaque seconde supplémentaire. À côté, Lottis leva à son tour son nez, alerté par son comportement et réalisa que plusieurs objets inanimés flottaient un peu plus loin.

 _-Je crois que tu ne devrais pas plonger._

Déclara Matthieu d'une voix rude.

 _-Que je ne plonge pas ?_

S'étonna Arthur devant la requête de Matthieu.

Le Leader ne comprenait pas et jeta un coup d'œil vers les objets qui flottaient à la surface, plaquant sa main à l'horizontale juste au-dessus de ses sourcils pour affûter sa vue. Il se rendit alors compte de l'horrible réalité : ces objets étaient des Pokémon. Et pas n'importe lesquels, il s'agissait de Pokémon qui vivaient dans les fonds marins comme des lanturns, des staris ou des corayons, et les voir à la surface était particulièrement inquiétant.

 _-Ce… Ce sont des Pokémon qui viennent des coraux !_

S'horrifia Lottis qui se penchait sur la rambarde.

Arthur secoua la tête et voulut plonger pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, mais Matthieu le tira un grand coup en arrière pour l'obliger à rester sur le pont.

 _-Tu ne devrais pas voir ça, mon frère !_

S'écria Matthieu d'une voix tremblante.

 _-Lâche-moi ! Je dois aller les aider !_

Grogna Arthur qui chercha à passer par-dessus la barrière en bois, bousculant son Admin au passage qui le retenait par les épaules.

Mais Matthieu refusait de laisser Arthur assister à cet horrible spectacle en sachant à quel point il aimait cette barrière de corail, et commença à user de la force pour l'obliger à rester en place. Il l'agrippa sauvagement par les bras et le plaqua au sol sous lui.

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ça, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour cette barrière de corail ! Tu vas en être malade !_

Insista Matthieu d'une voix nouée.

Dans un geste bien contrôlé, Arthur arriva à pousser Matthieu sur le côté pour se dégager de son emprise et se relever. Dans son mouvement, il sortit le triton qu'il avait conservé dans une de ses poches, enjamba la rambarde, et se jeta aussitôt à la mer afin de rejoindre à la nage les Pokémon qui flottaient un peu plus loin à la surface.

 _-ARTHUR ! S'IL TE PLAÎT !_

Cria Matthieu en se jetant sur le rebord du navire, mais c'était inutile, car le Leader ne l'écouterait visiblement pas.

Devant la situation, Sarah s'empressa de rejoindre Matthieu et chercha à l'adoucir.

 _-Tu sais bien qu'on ne pourra pas le raisonner quand il est dans cet état. Même si je suis d'accord avec toi, il aurait mieux fait de rester sur le pont, j'ai un terrible pressentiment pour la barrière de corail…_

S'attrista-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle du géant roux.

Matthieu adressa un regard entendu à Sarah pour la remercier en silence, puis décida de prendre les commandes en attirant l'attention de tout l'équipage en levant les mains en s'imposant.

 _-Tout le monde en tenue de plongée immédiatement, on récupère un maximum de Pokémon malades et on les ramène au plus vite à l'infirmerie ! C'est une véritable hécatombe, alors, on n'a pas une minute à perdre !_

S'écria-t-il. Arthur n'étant plus là pour donner ses directives, il ne restait à présent plus que lui et Sarah pour le faire.

Très vite, Sarah l'épaula à son tour pour se tourner vers Nero et ses sbires.

 _-L'équipe d'archéologie, partez immédiatement à l'infirmerie et préparez l'espace de soins pour les Pokémon. On va avoir énormément de travail !_

Ordonna-t-elle.

Toute l'équipe hocha la tête et partit vers les grands escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur du navire, aidé de près par Hector qui voulait donner un coup de main en dépit de sa cécité.

Tandis que l'équipe d'archéologie partait vers l'infirmerie, tous les autres sbires s'exécutèrent au plus vite et prirent leurs tenues de plongée afin de suivre leurs deux Admins. Derrière, Tate et Lottis suivirent Sarah qui leur faisait signe de la rejoindre, et plongèrent l'un après l'autre dans l'océan. C'était la première fois que Tate plongeait sous l'eau, surtout sous cette forme inédite d'homme-poisson, et il mit un petit temps à s'habituer à sa nouvelle technique de respiration via ses branchies. Après deux ou trois minutes à nager en s'aidant de ses doigts palmés, il parvint enfin à se sentir plus à l'aise et à suivre la jeune archéologue dans les profondeurs.

Au bout d'un moment, il longea de grands récifs de rochers et nagea d'un air distrait tout en observant le décor. Les eaux étaient grises et sombres, de longues algues semblables à des cordes sinistres prospéraient sur les fonds, mais aucun Pokémon ne montrait son nez.

Malgré tout, il continua de suivre Lottis qui nageait vite en suivant plusieurs sbires qui avaient pris un peu d'avance sur eux.

Après avoir dépassé un véritable mur de pierre, ils atterrirent sur ce qui ressemblait à un décor d'hiver rempli de tristesse, ou même à un champ de désolation. Sur des kilomètres, toute la flore ainsi que le sol, les algues, les coraux, les coquillages et les roches avaient pris une couleur blanche unie et sinistre rappelant de la neige. Le paysage semblait presque irréel et figé dans le temps. Aucun Pokémon ne s'y baladait ni aucune couleur ne s'offrait à eux.

Lottis écarquilla des yeux douloureux devant ce spectacle et comprenait à présent mieux la réaction de Matthieu peu de temps plus tôt. Car effectivement, cette vision cauchemardesque allait littéralement briser le cœur d'Arthur. Elle redoutait de voir le corail abîmé à cause de la pollution, mais elle n'avait pu imaginer à quel point toute la barrière aurait dépéri en si peu de temps. C'était peine croyable. Les lieux n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la merveilleuse barrière de corail qu'elle avait connue et où elle allait très souvent nager avec le Leader, et un haut de cœur la prit en contemplant ce véritable cauchemar.

Tous les polypes, les coraux aux différents branchages multicolores, les lamelles de calcaire ainsi que les Pokémon exotiques s'étaient éteints ou avaient disparu.

La jeune archéologue mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir avant de réaliser que ses compagnons récupéraient des Pokémon cachés dans les coraux morts, ou cherchaient à déloger des coquiperls qui s'étaient reclus au fond de leur coquille. Eux aussi étaient décolorés et la plupart semblaient mourants ou déjà sans vie. Il était donc urgent d'en sauver le plus possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle s'empressa alors de rejoindre Matthieu et l'aida à dégager plusieurs relicanths qui agonisaient entre plusieurs roches blanches.

.

 **Chapitre 169 :** **Tragédie marine.**

De son côté, et toujours sous sa forme d'homme-poisson, Tate semblait en état de choc devant ce triste spectacle sous-marin et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Comment toute une barrière de corail pouvait-elle dépérir aussi facilement ? Tout en la survolant à la nage, il entendait les pleurs de nombreux Pokémon autour de lui qui souffraient visiblement beaucoup et qui appelaient à l'aide.

Voulant se rendre utile, le spectrum indiqua à plusieurs sbires de la Team Aqua où se trouvaient certains Pokémon en se guidant avec leurs voix, puis reprit seul sa route vers une zone particulièrement lugubre où plus aucun Pokémon ne hurlait.

Il continua à nager silencieusement au-dessus de cet interminable champ de désolation jusqu'à ressentir une grande fatigue l'envahir. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et nagea encore droit devant lui, car quelque chose semblait l'attirer, c'était un son très curieux, rappelant des ultrasons. Seulement, plus il approchait de cette source de bruit, plus son énergie semblait comme aspirée hors de son corps. C'était une sensation dérangeante qui le prenait, une sensation d'étourdissement et de mort. Tate le sentait, ce n'était pas normal.

D'un coup, un lovdisc tout décoloré lui barra le passage, l'air bouleversé. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une petite femelle qui n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie non plus. Mais elle n'avait pas quitté son nid où des œufs complètement blancs attendaient dans le néant.

 _-N'avance pas plus._

Dit-elle dans sa langue de Pokémon.

Tate leva son nez pour la regarder, l'air hagard.

 _-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi tout le corail est-il mort ?_

Questionna-t-il en lui répondant dans une langue de Pokémon aquatique.

 _-C'est depuis que le gros bateau est passé. Il a déversé du poison juste au-dessus de notre maison. Et il y a cet étrange objet qui était à son bord, il s'est détaché du bateau quand l'un des nôtres l'a attaqué pour défendre notre territoire. Mais cette machine a coulé tout au fond de la mer et il a aspiré la vie de toute la barrière de corail. Tous les Pokémon qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre derrière moi n'ont pas tenu le coup. Si tu y vas, elle va te prendre ta vie à toi aussi._

Répondit le lovdisc d'une voix pleine de désespoirs.

 _-Un objet qui prend la vie… ?_

S'étonna Tate en regardant derrière le lovdisc. Il ne voyait pas un seul esprit se promener, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant étant donné que de nombreux Pokémon avaient perdu la vie à cause de cette machine. Comme si celle-ci avait dévoré leurs âmes.

Le petit lovdisc se mit alors à fondre en larmes, et en dépit qu'il soit sous l'eau, Tate put contempler ses larmes qui se mélangeaient à l'océan.

 _-La machine. Elle a volé les petits qui grandissaient dans mes œufs, elle leur a volé leur vie._

Gémit le Pokémon.

Tate attrapa le lovdisc pour le serrer contre lui et jeta un regard en arrière vers les sbires de la Team Aqua qui poursuivaient leurs allées et venues à la recherche des Pokémon malades. Puis, il attrapa les deux œufs dans le nid du lovdisc avant de repartir en arrière avec eux.

 _-Viens, on va s'occuper de toi et de tes petits._

Lui promit Tate en la guidant vers Tsuna qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Après avoir confié les deux œufs et le lovdisc à la jeune sbire, Tate décida de retourner sur ses pas et de s'approcher de cette mystérieuse machine qui aspirait la vie de toute la barrière de corail. Il voulait voir de quoi il s'agissait et la retirer de là avant qu'elle ne tue d'autres Pokémon.

Une fois qu'il parvint à dépasser la zone que le lovdisc bloquait, Tate se rendit compte que ses forces le quittaient et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin sous peine de sentir son cœur le lâcher. Il décida alors de faire marche arrière, mais tout cela l'embêtait, car il aurait souhaité récupérer ce mystérieux objet qui semait la mort.

 _-Mmm… Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour que je puisse le récupérer…_

Pensa Tate. Mais une idée lui vint très vite. Avec ses pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre, il pouvait créer une illusion et projeter son esprit à l'intérieur afin de voir ce qu'il se passait là où il ne pouvait avoir accès. Il avait pu réussir cette prouesse dans le désert de la route 111 contre la Team Magma, alors il pourrait y arriver à nouveau. Même s'il ne pouvait pas toucher cet objet dans l'immédiat, il pourrait au moins l'approcher pour voir de plus près de quoi il s'agissait et voir s'il ne pouvait pas l'éteindre.

Après un peu de concentration, Tate parvint à créer l'illusion d'un démanta : un Pokémon marin tout plat aux allures de raie et à la peau bleue. Tout en laissant son corps à sa place, il transféra son esprit dans sa création afin de pouvoir avancer sans que l'énergie qui se trouvait dans son véritable corps en soit aspirée.

Le démanta s'envola gracieusement dans les courants marins et plana tout doucement au-dessus du champ blanc et des coraux sans vie. Après quelques recherches entre plusieurs récifs, et croisés quelques visions particulièrement macabres de ce qu'il restait de la barrière de corail, Tate trouva enfin l'objet qu'il recherchait. Il émettait des ultrasons et des légers bips, tout en diffusant une lumière rouge agressive qui clignotait à travers une minuscule ampoule.

 _-Le voilà…_

Marmonna Tate en se rapprochant pour mieux le voir.

Il en fit lentement le tour, volant avec grâce, et détailla attentivement du regard ce qui ressemblait à un moteur. Il mesurait un peu plus de trente centimètres, était coloré d'une couche de peinture cuivrée et était composé de différents rouages et de petits tuyaux.

Il put voir également des gravures en lettres d'or du logo de la société Devon juste au-dessus d'un curieux tube de verre. Ce tube lui rappelait la matière du bocal que la sorcière de Myokara possédait, et avec lequel elle avait emprisonné de l'énergie vitale Pokémon. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs cassé, ainsi que plusieurs éléments du moteur qui semblaient également brisés. Plusieurs câbles en cuivre dépassaient aussi du moteur et donnaient l'impression d'avoir été sectionnés.

Tate se mit à réfléchir, l'objet continuait visiblement de fonctionner, car il n'avait pas été entièrement brisé, mais le fait qu'il soit cassé avait peut-être contribué à ce désastre. Les petits câbles qui dépassaient aspiraient peut-être l'énergie qui se trouvait autour d'eux étant donné que le tube de verre ne les protégeait plus, et c'était la raison pour laquelle tous les Pokémon des environs se sont retrouvés détroussés de leurs énergies vitales.

 _-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, il faudrait que je le brise complètement pour l'empêcher de continuer à fonctionner._

Pensa Tate qui se concentra.

Après un rapide calcul dans sa tête, Tate tenta une première attaque ball'ombre qu'il lancerait depuis son véritable corps. Ce premier coup fila comme une flèche, mais rata de peu sa cible à cause de la distance. Il retenta d'attaquer deux fois, jusqu'à une troisième qui fut concluante.

L'illusion du démanta fit à nouveau le tour de la machine, mais il put constater à présent que la lumière rouge ne clignotait plus et que le moteur était enfin brisé et hors d'état de nuire.

 _-Parfait. Je vais pouvoir aller le chercher._

Se dit Tate.

Lorsque Tate remonta à la surface pour retrouver l'AzurVictoria, il rapporta avec lui l'étrange moteur de la mort qui ne fonctionnait plus. Il avait pu la briser avec une ball'ombre et il se doutait à présent que la Team Aqua allait souhaiter l'étudier afin de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et pourquoi tous les Pokémon ainsi que le corail avaient dépéri à une telle vitesse.

Mais en arrivant sur le pont, il réalisa que de nombreux sbires avaient faits un malaise lors de la plongée et que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient allongés ou en position assise à se tenir le crâne, l'air souffrant. Visiblement, la machine avait eu le temps pour aussi faire du mal à des êtres humains, ce qui laissait imaginer à quel point cette technologie pouvait être dangereuse.

D'un coup, la voix de Sarah s'éleva dans son dos alors que Tate contemplait d'un air interdit les sbires qui semblaient mal en point.

 _-Est-ce que tout va bien, Tate ?_

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir la jeune Admin aux cheveux rouges s'avancer vers lui, l'air un peu inquiet.

 _-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais de nombreux sbires ont fait un malaise suite à la plongée. Si tu as besoin de t'allonger, n'hésite pas._

Ajouta-t-elle.

 _-J'ai trouvé ce qui a tué toute la flore et la faune marine._

Dit Tate en montrant le moteur en pièces détachées à Sarah.

Celle-ci le prit soigneusement dans ses mains pour y jeter un œil.

 _-C'était sous l'eau ? Tu l'as trouvé où ?_

Questionna-t-elle d'une voix grave en le retournant pour l'examiner.

 _-Oui, il était en train d'aspirer l'énergie de tous les êtres vivants… J'ai dû le casser pour pouvoir le ramener. C'est aussi lui qui a dû faire du mal aux sbires._

RéponditTate en reprenant sa forme humaine ordinaire.

 _-La société Devon… Mmm…_

Marmonna Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, elle releva son nez vers Tate.

 _-Merci, je vais l'analyser. C'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de moteur… Mais avant tout, on devrait le montrer à Arthur._

Affirma-t-elle avant de repartir avec l'objet dans la direction des escaliers. Tate la suivit sans répondre et retrouva Lottis avec Matthieu dans le couloir. Ils étaient en train de discuter devant l'infirmerie et semblaient tous les deux très anxieux et attristés alors que plusieurs sbires s'activaient autour d'eux pour sauver des Pokémon. Lottis avait même les yeux rougis, comme si elle avait pleuré peu de temps avant et portait un corayon dans ses bras qu'elle venait de soigner.

 _-Les Pokémon tiennent le coup ?_

Questionna Sarah en les rejoignant alors qu'elle tenait encore le moteur.

 _-Nero et son équipe font tout leur possible…_

Répondit Lottis dans une grimace alors que Matthieu soupirait de tristesse.

 _-On essaye au maximum d'éviter les pertes. Mais ce sont surtout les relicanths qui nous inquiètent, ils sont particulièrement fragiles, la plupart n'ont pas tenu le coup. C'est un véritable désastre en sachant qu'il y en a de moins en moins à Hoenn._

Dit-il dans une expression particulièrement triste.

Tate jeta un œil dans l'infirmerie, et repéra rapidement la petite lovdisc qu'il avait aidée parmi de nombreux Pokémon comme des staris et des loupios. Celle-ci veillait sur ses œufs qui avaient blanchi, mais tout espoir de les sauver semblait l'avoir quitté.

Malgré tout, Tsuna avait pris soin de placer les deux œufs dans un incubateur, juste au cas où un miracle les ferait tout de même éclore.

 _-Au fait, où est Arthur ?_

Fit soudainement Lottis d'une voix réellement attristée.

En guise de réponse, Matthieu guida le petit groupe jusqu'au bureau du Leader. Ils le trouvèrent à l'intérieur, l'air bouleversé. Son sharpedo était allongé sur le flanc à même sur la grande table en bois de la pièce et ne semblait pas aller bien du tout.

Assis devant lui sur une chaise, Arthur le veillait tout en se tenant la tête. L'homme n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette également, car ses mains cachaient ses yeux comme s'il souffrait d'une épouvantable migraine.

 _-Arthur… Tout va bien ? On se demandait où tu étais passé._

Questionna Sarah en entrant, suivie de près par Lottis, Tate et Matthieu.

 _-Ton Sharpedo a fait un malaise ?_

S'inquiéta immédiatement Matthieu.

 _-Il nageait derrière l'AzurVictoria… Et je l'ai r'trouvé comme ça au fond de l'eau._

Répondit Arthur en retirant ses mains de devant ses yeux pour aller caresser son Pokémon.

 _-C'est grave ?_

Questionna Lottis d'un air anxieux, s'approchant du Pokémon pour aller l'ausculter à son tour.

 _-Je n'sais pas ma Lottis… Je viens de lui administrer des médocs. Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois comm'ça._

Se désola Arthur.

 _-Je vais l'ausculter._

Lui répondit Lottis d'une voix douce en sortant son matériel de médecine qu'elle baladait dans sa sacoche.

Arthur l'observa sortir plusieurs instruments pour évaluer l'état de santé du sharpedo, puis se tourna ensuite vers ses Admins, l'air inquiet.

 _-Au fait, Sarah. J'ai pas eu l'temps d'voir l'état d'la barrière de corail. J'étais trop occupé à récupérer les Pokémon qui suffoquaient à la surface pour les ram'ner à l'infirmerie, et aussi à sauver mon sharpedo… Comment est-elle ?_

Questionna Arthur d'une voix grave et préoccupée.

Sarah posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha vers lui afin de lui donner des nouvelles de leur expédition sous-marine.

 _-Arthur, nous y sommes allés avec les sbires, nous avons inspecté toute la barrière tout le long du chenal. Tout a blanchi sur des kilomètres, tout le corail a dépéri. Il ne reste plus rien…_

Dit-elle alors que le regard du Leader s'éteignait devant cette terrible nouvelle.

Arthur secoua la tête, il parvenait difficilement à y croire.

 _-Nous nous sommes retrouvés devant un très grand nombre de Pokémon à l'agonie, nous en avons sauvé autant que possible. Tous les survivants sont dans l'AzurVictoria. Nos sbires essayent de les sauver en ce moment._

Continua Sarah. Arthur secouait la tête tout en restant silencieux, mais son expression s'était meurtrie. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en serrant les poings, les lèvres tremblantes, un immense désespoir le prenait. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce drame avait pu arriver.

 _-Comment c'est possible ? Comment tout a pu dépérir aussi vite ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont balancé dans la flotte ?! C'est pas possible ! Non, ce n'est pas possible !_

S'écria-t-il alors que Lottis laissait quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues qu'elle essuya maladroitement du revers de la main. Elle semblait encore bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait vu en plongeant peu de temps avant.

 _-Nous étions allés faire d'la plongée là-bas il n'y a même pas un mois, et le corail était en parfaite santé ! Je ne peux pas y croire !_

Ajouta Arthur qui ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rage ou tout simplement pleurer devant la situation. Lottis lui frotta le dos afin de l'adoucir un peu, mais tout le monde partageait son ressenti face à la situation.

 _-Je suis désolé, mon frère…_

Dit Matthieu en baissant la tête.

 _-C'est une véritable catastrophe. Le corail est_ _indispensable au bon fonctionnement d'la biodiversité marine. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va s'passer s'il disparaît._

S'étrangla Arthur qui continuait de secouer négativement la tête tout en cherchant désespérément à garder son calme.

 _-Beaucoup de Pokémon seront sans abris et sans nids pour pondre et vont disparaître._

Acquiesça Lottis qui continuait de réconforter son Leader afin de l'adoucir un peu. Mais elle-même avait le cœur déchiré devant la situation.

Sarah présenta alors à Arthur le moteur que Tate avait récupéré lors de la plongée, il ne marchait plus, mais il était un indice indispensable pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Demanda Arthur alors qu'il cherchait à retrouver difficilement son calme.

 _-Tate l'a trouvé sous l'eau, durant la plongée. D'après lui, c'est ce moteur qui aurait aspiré la vie de toute la faune et la flore qui se trouvait dans la barrière de corail. Il provient de la société Devon._

Relata Sarah.

Arthur l'attrapa pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Seulement, tout comme Tate, il avait lui aussi fait le rapprochement entre le tube de verre qui s'y trouvait et la matière du bocal que possédaient les sœurs mystimaniacs à Myokara.

 _-Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Ils n'ont quand même pas… Osés ?_

Marmonna Arthur en examinant de près la machine derrière une expression scandalisée et horrifiée. Il avait bien peur de comprendre à quoi elle carburait.

Alors qu'il restait plongé dans ses pensées, Lottis s'adressa au groupe, cherchant à retrouver un brin d'espoir devant cette tragédie.

 _-À votre avis, est-ce qu'on pourrait sauver la barrière de corail ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de la soigner et de lui redonner ses couleurs ? On ne va pas la laisser comme ça, hein ?_

Demanda-t-elle.

Arthur se pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers elle dans un regard désolé.

 _-Le corail est un être vivant extrêmement fragile. Lorsqu'il blanchit c'est qu'il est d'jà foutu. Il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisse faire quand il est dans cet état._

Se désola Arthur.

Lottis ferma douloureusement les yeux et n'arriva plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle aimait énormément cette barrière de corail elle aussi, car elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Arthur et avait pu jouer avec de nombreux Pokémon là-bas. L'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui brisait le cœur, d'autant plus que de nombreux Pokémon avaient perdu leur habitat en perdant cette barrière de corail.

 _-Mais… Et si on réveillait kyogre ? Tu disais toujours qu'il avait le pouvoir de contrôler, voire régénérer les océans. Il pourrait sauver la barrière de corail et la faire revivre ?_

Sanglota Lottis en rouvrant ses yeux humides sur Arthur.

 _-Ho, Lottis… Ce sont juste des légendes… Et puis nous n'avons pas de kyogre..._

Soupira tristement Arthur.

 _-Pas pour l'instant… Malheureusement._

Acquiesça Sarah d'un air abattu.

 _-Je pourrais régénérer les récifs._

Dit soudainement Tate qui se tenait dans leurs dos.

 _-Quoi ?!_

Sursautèrent Matthieu et Sarah alors qu'Arthur ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés. Lottis essuya maladroitement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues avant de se tourner vers Tate.

 _-Je pourrais devenir un kyogre._

Ajouta alors Tate d'un air très sérieux alors que tout le monde le dévisageait d'un air abasourdi.

 _-Kyogre peut régénérer les récifs, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez ? Il peut redonner la vie au corail._

Insista Tate en levant les mains pour s'exprimer.

 _-En fait, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais…_

Bafouilla Arthur.

 _-Je pourrais essayer de devenir un kyogre et imiter ses pouvoirs. Je suis capable de tout faire avec mon morphing. Enfin, il faut que je comprenne comment il s'y prend déjà pour arriver à imiter ses pouvoirs. Mais ça devrait être faisable._

Assura Tate.

Arthur ne répondit rien, mais se frotta le menton d'un air pensif. Son idée était plutôt bonne, à condition qu'il y arrive et qu'il puisse maîtriser de si grands pouvoirs.

 _-Je suppose qu'on pourrait tenter le coup si tu t'en sens capable._

Admit Arthur.

Mais Lottis s'avança vers Tate, l'air un peu inquiet et lui attrapa les mains.

 _-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire une telle chose ? Prendre l'apparence d'un Pokémon légendaire jusqu'à synthétiser ses pouvoirs ce n'est pas rien. Tu as déjà fait ça dans le passé au moins ? Car ce sont d'immenses pouvoirs, et peut-être que ton corps ne le supporterait pas._

Le questionna-t-elle.

 _-Il faut bien un début à tout. Et puis… J'ai déjà pu prendre l'apparence d'un arceus. Bon… C'est vrai que sur le coup, je n'avais pas utilisé ses pouvoirs, mais je me portais très bien après mon morphing malgré tout._

Répondit Tate dans un sourire confiant.

Lottis lui adressa un regard particulièrement inquiet, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Mais Tate glissa sa main sur sa joue pour la rassurer et lui parler d'une voix plus douce.

 _-Cette barrière de corail, elle est importante pas seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour la région et pour les Pokémon marins, n'est-ce pas ? Si cette transformation nous permet de la faire revivre et d'offrir à nouveau un foyer à tous ces Pokémon, je dois essayer._

Dit Tate d'une voix décidée.


	36. Chap 170 à 174 - Double vie

**Chapitre 170 :** **Une idée de folie.**

Durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, toute la Team Aqua s'était activée à sauver un maximum de Pokémon aquatique. Les pertes furent nombreuses, mais ils arrivèrent à stabiliser l'état des survivants.

Arthur était également passé dans l'infirmerie pour donner un coup de main à ses sbires et constater de lui-même l'étendue de la tragédie, installant en même temps son sharpedo dans la salle pour le mettre en soin intensif, car son état ne s'était pas amélioré depuis.

Tate l'accompagna également et alla prendre des nouvelles du lovdisc qu'il avait aidé un peu plus tôt. Ses œufs semblaient toujours blancs et n'avaient pas donné de signe de vie depuis la fin de la matinée.

Arthur décida alors d'y jeter un œil sous le regard circonspect de Tate.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Demanda le spectrum.

 _-La couleur n'indique rien de bon._

Admit Arthur.

Il détailla attentivement les deux œufs et utilisa un des stéthoscopes de Nero pour écouter à l'intérieur.

Après quelques interminables minutes, il donna son premier verdict :

 _-Celui-ci, il est perdu… C'est certain, la coquille est trop poreuse._

Se désola le Leader en hochant négativement la tête, puis en confiant l'œuf à un de ses sbires pour qu'il l'emmène. Le lovdisc regarda d'un air cassé la table sur laquelle il se trouvait.

Attristé, Arthur se pencha sur le petit Pokémon rose et lui parla d'une voix compatissante.

 _-Écoute, on va tout faire pour essayer d'sauver l'autre. Sa coquille est encore correcte. J'vais voir ce que j'peux faire et j'te le rapporte demain matin. Mes sbires vont prendre soin d'toi en attendant et j'te laisse mon lovdisc pour qu'il te tienne compagnie._

Lui promit-il en libérant son lovdisc mâle afin qu'elle ne reste pas seule.

Après avoir caressé la tête du petit Pokémon, Arthur emporta l'autre œuf avec lui et invita Tate à le suivre. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers son bureau où étaient restées Lottis et Sarah.

En chemin, alors que le Leader tenait l'œuf dans ses bras, il s'adressa à Tate d'une voix un peu hésitante :

 _-Au fait, est-ce qu'Lottis t'a parlé ?_

Questionna-t-il en se souvenant que la jeune archéologue devait lui expliquer qu'il était son doppelgänger.

 _-Me parler à propos de quoi ?_

Fit Tate.

Arthur compris alors que la jeune archéologue n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui en parler et émit une grimace mal à l'aise, car lui-même ne savait pas comment lui expliquer la situation.

 _-Eu… Ce n'est pas grave._

Bafouilla le Leader.

Une fois dans le bureau, les deux garçons retrouvèrent Lottis et Sarah qui s'étaient penchées sur le moteur Devon. Elles l'avaient démonté complètement pièce par pièce afin de l'analyser et de comprendre comment il fonctionnait. L'Admin avait d'ailleurs pris pas mal de notes sur une feuille et dessiné certains composants, alors que Lottis les avait classées devant elles.

 _-Du nouveau sur cette machine ?_

Questionna Arthur.

 _-Eh bien il semblerait que le matériau utilisé soit composé d'un cristal peu ordinaire pour le tube qui contenait le carburant du moteur, et j'ai trouvé d'étranges composants fabriqués dans une roche que je n'avais encore jamais vue._

Répondit Sarah.

Lottis attrapa un des rouages en question pour le montrer à son Leader, mais elle avait pris soin d'enfiler des gants avant de le prendre à la main, comme si l'objet en question était brûlant.

 _-Oui, on dirait du porphyre, mais qui a été exposé à une température si forte qu'elle a été vitrifiée. Mais là où ça devient carrément bizarre, c'est que la pierre brûle la peau si on la touche, et ça se change en de véritables décharges électriques dans le corps. C'est très certainement elle la cause de notre désastre._

Admit-elle. Visiblement, elle s'était fait mal en voulant manipuler cette roche.

 _-Effectivement… C'est la première fois que j'observe ce genre de roche moi aussi… On devrait foutre ça dans un coffre scellé._

Fit Arthur en jetant un coup d'œil sur la pierre, mais sans y toucher.

Sarah se tourna alors vers Arthur alors qu'il déposait l'œuf dans les bras de Lottis une fois que la pierre eut été reposée à sa place.

 _-Au fait, et pour Jack et Adriane, est-ce qu'on maintient notre assaut ?_

Questionna-t-elle.

 _-On soigne d'abord les Pokémon blessés, et ensuite on ira les récupérer._

Répondit Arthur qui avait encore la ferme attention d'aller les chercher malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais Tate s'empressa d'intervenir :

 _-Et si j'arrive à me changer en kyogre, la Team Magma se pliera forcément devant nous. Je serais un très bon argument pour les pousser à nous les rendre._

Proposa-t-il.

 _-J'admets que ton idée est géniale. Max crèvera de trouille et se fera dessus sur place quand il te verra sous une forme de kyogre._

Acquiesça Sarah en se frottant le menton dans une expression sournoise.

 _-Le bluff pourrait fonctionner. Si ça peut sauver Jack et ma sœur, je suis partante._

Admit Lottis en serrant doucement l'œuf contre elle.

 _-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Aidez-moi à devenir un kyogre !_

S'exclama Tate en levant les bras.

Peu après, le petit groupe décida d'apprendre à Tate à se changer en kyogre. En premier temps, Arthur confia tous ses ouvrages sur le Pokémon antique au spectrum afin qu'il les lise et se fasse une idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le monstre en question, car Tate n'avait encore jamais vu de kyogre de sa vie.

 _-Bon, du coup ce n'est pas un simple changement d'apparence que tu d'vras faire, tu devras aussi imiter les pouvoirs de l'autr'gros. Alors, il va t'falloir beaucoup de travail pour qu'tu puisses y arriver._

Dit Arthur qui s'était penché sur le livre à côté de Tate.

Il lui montra plusieurs illustrations de kyogre sur un livre alors qu'un autre racontait diverses légendes à son sujet.

 _-Et pour régénérer le corail, comment je pourrais m'y prendre ?_

Questionna Tate.

 _-Les corayons pourraient t'venir en aide. Leur corps fonctionne exactement comme du véritable corail, et ils blanchissent et dépérissent dès qu'la mer est polluée. C'est pourquoi ces Pokémon sont si fragiles. Mais ils ont l'pouvoir de se régénérer par eux-mêmes quand la mer est pure. Si tu t'changes en corayon avec leur aide et qu'ils t'apprennent à t'régénérer, tu pourrais apprendre à sauver le corail._

Supposa Arthur alors que Tate opinait en contemplant les pages de son livre.

Derrière, Lottis s'occupait de l'œuf du lovdisc et lui tenait chaud en le gardant dans ses bras, tandis que Sarah était ressortie avec le moteur Devon pour continuer de l'examiner dans sa propre cabine.

Ils étudièrent ainsi durant un petit moment et dans un grand silence, faisant défiler les livres devant eux jusqu'à ce que la journée touche doucement à sa fin. Au bout d'un moment, la lumière à l'extérieur se mit à diminuer au point qu'il ne restait plus qu'une timide lueur rougeoyante que le soleil couchant offrait à l'AzurVictoria.

Devant la pénombre qui envahissait la chambre, Arthur alluma une lampe qui se trouvait au plafond et constata que Lottis s'était endormie sur son lit avec l'œuf dans les bras. Une curieuse auréole lumineuse rappelant des braises se dégagea d'ailleurs de dessous ses paumes. La jeune femme les avait plaquées contre l'œuf, et semblait pouvoir interagir avec lui tout en lui tenant chaud.

Arthur attrapa alors une couverture pour la glisser délicatement sur elle afin de ne pas la réveiller, et retourna près de Tate qui lisait avec attention les récits des anciens à propos d'un déluge qui s'était abattu sur Hoenn il y a des milliers d'années.

 _-Il faudrait que j'apprenne à utiliser le pouvoir météorologique de kyogre, dont celui qui déclenche le déluge afin de mieux le comprendre._

Murmura Tate, comme s'il voulait lui-même déclencher un déluge.

 _-Je pourrais te l'apprendre. Mon léviator possède les attaques danse-pluie et ouragan. Mais on peut aussi t'apprendre des attaques comme fatal-foudre, zénith, ou blizzard pour qu'tu puisses encore plus facilement maîtriser les intempéries et apprendre à contrôler la météo._

Proposa Arthur alors que Tate hochait positivement la tête.

 _-Je trouve cette idée excellente, j'apprends à faire tomber la pluie et après, j'augmente la puissance de l'attaque._

 _-Sarah a aussi un aquali et un azumarill qui possèdent des pouvoirs de soin. On pourrait p't-être creuser d'ce côté-là également pour sauver le corail. D'autant plus qu'les Pokémon de type fée font des merveilles dans ce domaine-là._

 _-Oui, c'est une bonne idée._

Admit Tate.

 _-D'ailleurs, tu savais qu'les coraux pondaient des œufs ? Il en existe des mâles et des femelles, et ils pondent une seule fois par an et seulement la nuit après la première pleine lune d'été._

Expliqua Arthur alors qu'il ouvrait un nouveau livre sur les coraux qu'il voulait montrer à Tate. D'un coup, l'orbe de la mer qui se trouvait posé un peu plus loin sur son bureau se mit à vibrer tout doucement. Il libéra à nouveau ce curieux son qui avait agressé les oreilles d'Arthur la nuit dernière et qui ressemblait à un vent d'hiver. Cette fois-ci, Tate le sentit lui aussi et leva son nez, l'air alerte.

 _-C'est quoi ça ?_

Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, il entendait des murmures.

 _-Viennns… Vieeennnns…_

Fit un chuchotement à peine audible.

Arthur sentit lui aussi ce souffle morbide et jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce tout en lui répondant :

 _-On dirait que ça r'commence… J'ai entendu ce bruit hier soir en allant m'coucher._

Admit-il.

 _-Tu l'avais déjà entendu ? C'était des voix ? Parce qu'on dirait un spectre..._

Questionna Tate en se levant de sa chaise, inspectant à son tour les lieux d'un œil averti.

 _-Un spectre ? Ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi il cherchait à s'enfoncer dans mon crâne._

S'inquiéta Arthur.

 _-Il cherchait à te posséder ?_

S'interloqua Tate en se tournant vers Arthur, l'air particulièrement grave au visage.

 _-C'est la sensation que j'ai eue à un moment. C'était à cause d'cet étrange souffle, ça résonnait dans mes esgourdes._

Répondit Arthur d'un air gêné.

D'un coup, Tate vit une ombre, elle était semblable à la silhouette d'une personne humaine et s'avançait doucement le long des murs de la cabine, se glissant même entre deux armoires. Arthur ne pouvait visiblement pas la voir, car il s'agissait d'un esprit, mais Tate, lui, pouvait la voir avec ses pouvoirs de psychopompe.

 _-Il y a quelque chose !_

Grogna Tate en reprenant sa forme de spectrum.

Lottis sursauta en entendant la voix de Tate s'élever et ouvrit maladroitement les yeux en gémissant.

 _-Q… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Bredouilla-t-elle en relevant la tête.

 _-Il y a quelqu'un. Un spectre d'ombre, ceux-là sont très vicieux. C'était des esprits de ce genre-là qui nous avaient attaqués dans la pyramide de Pokémonpolis._

Poussa Tate en cherchant la silhouette qui s'était cachée derrière une armoire en bambou. Le spectrum scrutait furtivement les recoins pour la dénicher, tel un prédateur à l'affût de sa proie. L'ombre continuait de murmurer tout en se cachant, et s'adressa à Tate dans un ricanement alors qu'il venait enfin de la trouver :

 _-Il est pour moi. C'est moi qui serai son ombre… Je viens de l'océan… Je suis ce qu'il lui faut._

Susurra-t-il d'une voix interdite. Visiblement, le fait qu'Arthur se trouvait démuni d'ombre le rendait vulnérable aux possessions de spectres de ce type-là. Probablement parce que les ombres errantes recherchaient des corps dans lesquels elles pouvaient se loger.

Tate poussa un long feulement de félin sur cet étrange esprit et l'agrippa avec violence en se servant de ses mains de spectrum. Puis, il tira un grand coup dessus afin de le déloger de sa cachette.

 _-Ne le touche pas !_

Grogna de plus belle Tate en employant une attaque ball'ombre sur le spectre. La silhouette blessée se releva alors, incapable de se défendre face à un Pokémon et se jeta dans l'orbe de la mer pour s'y cacher à l'intérieur.

 _-C'est lui ! C'est cet orbe ! Il abrite un mauvais esprit !_

Ragea Tate en reprenant sa forme humaine sous les regards affolés de Lottis et d'Arthur qui le voyaient s'agiter sous leurs nez.

D'un coup, Tate se rua sur l'orbe pour le prendre dans sa main et se précipita vers la fenêtre avec la ferme intention de le jeter à la mer. Mais Arthur avait anticipé le coup et se précipita sur lui avant qu'il ne le fasse.

 _-Tate, non !_

S'écria Arthur en l'agrippant par les bras.

 _-Il y a une ombre dans cet orbe ! Il est intéressé par toi, il veut te posséder ! Tu dois le jeter !_

Rétorqua fermement Tate.

 _-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, on en a besoin ! Elle doit absolument nous aider à trouver kyogre !_

Affirma Arthur qui agrippa Tate par le bras pour l'empêcher d'accéder à la fenêtre.

 _-Je me chargerais de devenir un kyogre, alors, balance cette chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

 _-Et si tu n'y parvenais pas ?! Elle est peut-être notre seul espoir !_

Fit le Leader d'un air paniqué.

Lottis ouvrit grand la bouche en observant Arthur et Tate chahuter avec l'orbe dans les mains, mais d'un coup, le Leader empoigna avec force Tate par le dos et le tira un grand coup vers lui afin de le stopper avant qu'il n'atteigne la fenêtre. À cause de son geste trop brusque, les deux garçons perdirent l'équilibre et Tate tomba de tout son poids sur Arthur qui s'écroula au sol sur le dos. Puis, dans un _''pouf !'',_ suivit d'un éclat d'ombre qui se dissipa en fumée dans les airs, Tate se volatilisa littéralement alors qu'il venait de s'étaler sur Arthur.

Sous le choc, l'orbe tomba au sol et roula sous un meuble derrière le grand bureau de bois.

Lottis se leva brutalement en voyant son Leader au sol et déposa l'œuf sur le lit avant d'accourir vers lui.

 _-Arthur ! Tout va bien ?!_

Commença-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

 _-Je crois…_

Marmonna Arthur qui ne se leva pas.

 _-Où est Tate ?_

Ajouta-t-elle maladroitement ensuite en constatant qu'elle ne le voyait pas revenir.

Arthur grommela doucement sans lui répondre, et se frotta activement le front, comme si une gêne le prenait. Mais Lottis se remit à appeler son spectrum, inquiète de ne plus le voir. Et si jamais l'ombre lui avait fait du mal pendant sa bagarre avec Arthur ?

 _-Tate ? Tu es où ?!_

Réitéra-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

 _-Mais je suis là, Lottis._

Répondit Arthur en se relevant difficilement.

 _-Hein… ?_

Sursauta Lottis.

La jeune femme tourna alors précipitamment la tête vers son Leader et se mit à ouvrir de grands yeux tout en pâlissant sur place.

 _-… Tate ?!_

S'étrangla-t-elle presque.

 _-Oui. Tu as l'air surprise._

Répondit-il, comme si tout était normal.

 _-Eu… Parce que tu ne l'es pas toi ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es dans le corps d'Arthur._

Bafouilla-t-elle en pensant que Tate l'avait probablement possédé.

 _-Mais non, je suis Arthur._

Assura l'homme alors que la jeune femme prenait une expression de plus en plus déroutée et confuse.

 _-Mais t'avais dit que tu étais Tate._

Hoqueta Lottis.

L'homme se figea alors, comme s'il venait d'avoir une subite révélation et se regarda des pieds jusqu'au torse avant de lui répondre :

 _-Mais, tu as raison. Je suis… Je suis Tate et je suis Arthur. Mais comment c'est possible ?_

Bafouilla-t-il, avant de relever le nez vers la jeune femme en prenant un air hébété.

 _-Ah mais bien sûr. Nous sommes à la base une seule et même personne. Tout s'explique !_

S'exclama aussitôt le garçon en levant ses mains pour les regarder en souriant d'un air soudainement très satisfait alors que Lottis secouait négativement la tête, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

 _-Pf… Quoi ? Hein ?_

Cracha Lottis qui ne comprenait pas le délire. Car le Arthur devant elle semblait à la fois trouver la situation ordinaire et être surpris en même temps par ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il ne s'était visiblement même pas rendu compte qu'il venait de fusionner avec Tate, et de toute évidence, Tate non plus.

 _-Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être terrifié ou en panique, mais je dois quand même admettre que je suis très étonné de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis complet._

Réalisa alors l'homme d'une voix tranquille qui reporta son regard sur Lottis.

 _-Vous vous êtes emboîtés ?!_

S'écria Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux hallucinés. Arthur venait-il de retrouver son ombre ?

 _-Oui. C'est un peu comme ces petits Pokémon verts composés de cœurs et de cellules qui peuvent s'assembler. Tu sais, il apparaît dans cette légende qui parle d'une fleur éternelle. C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?_

Assura le garçon. Mais Lottis tomba dans les pommes la seconde d'après, le choc était visiblement trop dur à encaisser pour elle.

.

 **Chapitre 171 :** **Double vie.**

Quand Lottis reprit connaissance, elle se retrouva allongée sur un lit dans la cabine de son Leader avec l'œuf blotti contre elle sous son bras. Elle s'était évanouie peu de temps avant et s'était probablement fait mal à la tête en tombant, mais fort heureusement pour sa migraine, le calme et la pénombre régnaient dans la pièce.

À côté, Arthur était en train de ranger l'orbe de la mer dans un petit coffre en bois cadenassé avec un ofuda collé dessus, et semblait en même temps chercher à le mettre en lieux sûrs.

 _-Mm… Je me suis évanoui pendant longtemps ?_

Questionna-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur les fenêtres où la nuit était tombée.

 _-Nan. Ça ne fait même pas une heure. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?_

Répondit-il alors qu'il rangeait le coffre au fond d'une de ses armoires qu'il barricada avec plusieurs papiers d'ofudas. Puis, il marcha doucement vers elle afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, allumant la lumière au passage pour ne pas rester dans l'obscurité.

 _-Tu… Tu es toujours…_

Commença Lottis qui cherchait ses mots, mais qui ne les trouvait visiblement pas.

 _-En état d'unification ? Oui._

Répondit Arthur alors que Lottis semblait partagée entre plusieurs sentiments.

 _-Et c'est irréversible ? Tu vas rester comme ça ? Ça te fait mal ?_

Questionna-t-elle en se levant du lit.

 _-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce que je suis en train de vivre. Mais ça ne me perturbe pas tant que ça, et ça ne me fait pas de mal… J'ai au contraire l'impression que quelque chose a été remis à sa place._

Admit Arthur dans une expression un peu désolée.

Seulement, Lottis ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça et se contenta d'émettre une grimace.

 _-Et bonne nouvelle, non seulement je ne suis plus un Pokémon, mais en plus, la malédiction ne semble plus faire effet quand je suis dans cet état. J'ai pu te porter pour t'installer ici sans qu'aucun malheur ne nous tombe dessus !_

Assura-t-il dans un sourire rayonnant.

Lottis marcha un peu dans la pièce en cherchant à comprendre la situation. Tout ça était un peu fou et il était difficile d'imaginer que Tate et Arthur ne faisaient à présent plus qu'un.

 _-Et toi, ça ne te fait pas bizarre ? Ni à Tate ?_

Questionna-t-elle en le regardant comme une bête curieuse. Ne prêtant même pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

 _-En fait, il ne faut pas me dissocier. Mais j'admets que c'est un peu confus… C'est comme si j'avais toujours été comme ça, que j'avais toujours été qu'une seule et même personne. C'est plutôt brutal dit comme ça, pourtant je me sens bien._

Admit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, comme si lui-même cherchait à comprendre comment c'était possible.

 _-Mais, comment ça se fait ?! Vous étiez deux personnes différentes juste avant, cela devrait au contraire vous traumatiser !_

 _-Mmm… Je ne sais pas, peut-être justement parce qu'à l'origine, je n'étais pas deux personnes, mais bien qu'une seule. Et que mon corps a retrouvé son ombre et qu'elle a été remise à sa place. Mais tu sais, on ne peut pas toujours tout expliquer, surtout lorsque l'on touche à des domaines aussi délicats que les sciences occultes._

Dit-il d'une voix posée. En même temps qu'il parlait, Lottis reconnut la façon délicate que Tate avait de s'exprimer contrairement à Arthur qui parlait en mâchant ses mots. Mais en revanche, il avait perdu tout accent que sa condition de Pokémon lui donnait. De plus, elle reconnaissait aussi la façon qu'Arthur avait de s'exprimer qui était plus directe que celle du spectrum, et tout cela était très déroutant pour Lottis.

 _-Là je vais avoir besoin de plus qu'une aspirine… Mais plutôt d'une bonne thérapie._

Répondit Lottis dans une grimace perplexe.

 _-Tu sais Lottis. J'ai juste l'impression que les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre, car j'ai retrouvé ma vie qui m'attendait depuis tout ce temps. Mais du coup, entre ma vie et ma mort, je ne sais même plus qui je suis._

 _-Bah, surtout qu'Agatha attend Tate à Jadielle… Et qu'Arthur à la Team Aqua à gérer… Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton organisation, et tu ne peux pas laisser ton arène ni ta famille non plus._

Grimaça Lottis qui voyait déjà le cruel dilemme se profiler à l'horizon.

 _-C'est vrai que c'est ennuyeux si je me retrouve avec deux vies différentes : celle d'avant ma mort et celle d'après. Mes Pokémon vont être déboussolés…_

Admit-il en regardant les pokéballs de Tate qu'il avait rangé avec celles qu'il avait déjà sur lui dans une panière, se retrouvant du coup avec des Pokémon de type eau et de type sol. Deux types qui étaient complémentaires pour créer la vie, telles la terre et la mer.

Lottis prit alors un air bouleversé en prenant soudainement conscience de la situation. Car Agatha recherchait son fils depuis des années, et le corps de Tate avait été perdu suite à son accident au parc Safari. Cela voulait donc dire que cet enfant avait retrouvé miraculeusement la vie et s'était retrouvé loin de chez lui sur les archipels orange pour vivre une nouvelle vie.

Pendant que Lottis réfléchissait et se demandait si Ho-Oh y était pour quelque chose, Arthur s'empressa d'attirer son attention, car il venait de penser à quelque chose de grave :

 _-Et pour la barrière de corail ? Comment va-t-on faire ? Si je suis dans un corps d'humain, je ne pourrais pas devenir un kyogre._

Dit-il.

Lottis releva son nez vers lui, et réalisa qu'il avait raison.

 _-C'est vrai… Tes pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre étaient un véritable don… Si tu ne peux plus les utiliser, nous ne pourrons pas sauver la barrière de corail._

S'attrista Lottis en écarquillant les yeux.

 _-Je dois absolument faire quelque chose… Les Pokémon d'Hoenn ont besoin de mon aide._

Se désola l'homme en se pinçant les lèvres.

Lottis soupira, semblant réfléchir avant d'aller rechercher l'œuf qu'elle avait laissé sur le lit.

 _-Mmmf... Écoute. Je crois que vais aller me coucher, il est tard, et je dois encaisser cette soirée. Tu peux peut-être réfléchir à un moyen de vous séparer à nouveau durant la nuit. Peut-être que tu as un livre qui pourrait aider._

Proposa Lottis.

 _-Eu… Quoi, tu vas me laisser tout seul cette nuit ?!_

S'agaça le Leader en reprenant la même intonation que Tate avait l'habitude de prendre quand il ronchonnait.

 _-Désolé. Tu n'es plus un spectrum dorénavant._

Trancha Lottis d'une voix non négociable en ressortant de la cabine. Elle avait besoin de rester un peu seule.

Devant son départ, l'homme grommela de mécontentement et partit dans sa salle de bain pour se regarder le visage d'un air perturbé, oubliant même qu'il devait en priorité penser à trouver une solution pour que Tate redevienne une créature à part entière. Seulement, la réaction de rejet de la jeune femme ne semblait pas très bien passer, et provoqua un profond malaise en lui.

Lottis avait toujours cédé à tous les caprices de Tate quand il était encore un Pokémon, au point de ne jamais se séparer de lui, même pour dormir. Mais à présent qu'il était dans un corps humain et qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec Arthur, les choses étaient devenues différentes.

 _-Je sais que je suis petit et moins svelte par rapport à mon morphing humain, mais quand même… j'ai du muscle quoi. En plus elle me traite toujours comme si j'étais vieux._

Il soupira en se grattant le menton tout en se regardant dans un miroir, car ce visage le faisait se sentir vieux.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était en état d'unification, une sensation de ne plus être en harmonie le prenait, faisant ressortir ses deux personnalités distinctes à cause de ce subit désaccord. D'un côté, il voyait son visage, celui qu'il avait toujours eu de son côté Arthur. Mais le côté Tate ne s'y faisait pas très bien, car il avait toujours pris grand soin de son physique pour avoir l'air délicat et plus jeune à cause de l'éducation de bonne famille que sa mère Agatha lui avait enseignée. La barbe qu'Arthur s'était laissé pousser et qu'il taillait posait du coup quelques problèmes, car Tate n'aimait pas avoir du poil sur le visage.

 _-Mmm… Peut-être que je devrais me raser, j'aurais moins l'air d'un sauvage._

Se dit-il en attrapant son rasoir.

 _-Ha, mais j'aime avoir l'air d'un pirate. Si je me rase la tronche, je n'impressionnerais plus personne._

Ronchonna-t-il ensuite devant ce terrible dilemme.

Finalement, le Leader se laissa convaincre par l'idée de se raser afin de s'habituer un peu à cette nouvelle condition qui le prenait et probablement pour que son côté de Tate ne soit pas trop mal à l'aise, car il était habitué à ne pas avoir de barbe, et la raser l'aiderait à mieux accepter cette nouvelle condition.

Après avoir appliqué de la mousse à raser, passé un coup de lame, et s'être bien nettoyé le visage en s'essuyant avec une serviette et de l'eau, l'homme se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Il se caressa d'un air attentif le menton qui était devenu doux comme une baie pécha. Mais une sorte de déclic se produisit en se voyant sans son poil au menton et une décharge électrique le parcourut dans tout son corps.

Après une sensation de malaise, l'ombre dans son dos quitta ses pieds et se changea en spectrum. Il s'agissait de Tate qui avait pu retrouver sa liberté.

 _-Arg… Je crois que je viens de me séparer…_

Bafouilla le spectrum en frottant ses deux mains violettes sur son visage d'un air étourdi.

 _-Et j'ai une folle envie d'hurler. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

Râla Arthur en ouvrant les yeux et en constatant qu'il n'avait plus sa barbe.

 _-C'était pour t'arranger ta sale tête !_

Ricana le spectrum.

 _-Mais je l'aimais bien moi cette barbe. Même si je dois bien admettre que j'ai l'air plus propre comm'ça._

Grommela Arthur en continuant de caresser son menton.

Tate reprit ensuite sa forme humaine dans son dos et lui adressa un regard un peu désolé. Bien qu'il ne devait pas tellement l'être au final.

 _-Bon… Je suis toi, tu es moi. De toute évidence, il n'y a plus besoin d'en parler. Donc, je peux retourner étudier pour que je puisse devenir un kyogre ?_

Déclara Tate d'un ton condescendent, comme si ce qu'il venait de leur arriver n'avait aucune importance et qu'il se trouvait encore dans sa tête. Mais Arthur déporta son attention du miroir pour se tourner brusquement vers Tate qui partait déjà hors de la salle de bain.

 _-Eu… Attends. Tate._

L'appela Arthur d'une voix hésitante. Tate tourna légèrement sa tête vers lui en stoppant sa marche, il ne semblait pas surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à avoir une discussion avec lui.

 _-Tout à l'heure, je m'suis senti bien. C'était comme si j'arrivais enfin à apprécier c'que m'offrait la vie. Mais maintenant en étant à nouveau sans ombre, c'est l'vide. J'ai une sensation…_

Commença Arthur, mais Tate termina la phrase à sa place d'une voix macabre.

 _-… De mort ?_

 _-C'est comme si je n'pouvais pas la fuir._

Acquiesça Arthur.

 _-Je sais._

Affirma le spectrum derrière une expression particulièrement glauque et satisfaite tout en retrouvant une apparence de Pokémon, comme s'il avait espéré entendre ça.

L'instant suivant, il se jeta tête baissée sur Arthur pour venir à nouveau fusionner avec lui. Comme lors de leur première unification, tout se passa très vite et dans une flopée d'ombres. Puis, ils ne faisaient à nouveau plus qu'un alors qu'Arthur se cassait la figure en tombant la tête la première sous le choc.

 _-Peut-être que je devrais rester comme ça pour la soirée, le temps de m'habituer à cette nouvelle condition. Je me séparerais à nouveau plus tard._

Se dit-il en étant étalé par terre et en fixant l'ombre qui venait d'apparaître sous lui.

Le lendemain aux aurores, Lottis se rendit dans la cabine d'Arthur avec l'œuf sous le bras afin de le réveiller, car elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit à cause des récents événements, et son Leader n'avait probablement pas dû dormir beaucoup lui non plus. Seulement, elle put constater en frappant à sa porte qu'il s'était déjà levé, car la chambre demeurait vide.

 _-Mmm… J'aurais peut-être dû rester avec lui. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise à cause de ce qui lui arrive en ce moment…_

Marmonna Lottis qui commençait à regretter d'être partie la veille.

C'est dans l'infirmerie qu'elle le retrouva. Il s'était joint à plusieurs sbires qui s'activaient déjà pour les soins, car le Leader souhaitait prendre des nouvelles de son sharpedo, mais aussi aider à soigner les Pokémon malades. À ses pieds, Ikana le suivait, l'air de se demander pourquoi c'était Arthur qui s'occupait de lui et non Tate. Mais visiblement, cela ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça, car le petit osselait se tenait accroché à un des plis du pantalon de son maître en suçant son pouce comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Lottis poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il allait bien, et s'avança vers lui.

 _-Arthur… Eu… Tate… Mmm… Tarthure ?_

Tenta Lottis maladroitement afin d'avoir son attention.

 _-Comment va ton sharpedo ?_

Demanda ensuite Lottis en arrivant dans son dos tout en gardant l'œuf contre elle, semblant ne pas trop savoir comment elle devait l'appeler, mais qui se figea tout de même en ouvrant grand la bouche en réalisant l'instant suivant qu'il s'était rasé.

 _-Ha…_

Inspira-t-elle ensuite en refermant la bouche tout en gardant la même expression.

 _-Il a l'air d'aller mieux. Je pourrais le laisser retourner nager en liberté d'ici deux ou trois jours._

Répondit Arthur en se tournant complètement vers elle, visiblement, il avait passé une partie de la nuit à veiller sur lui. Très vite, il remarqua l'expression de stupéfaction sur le visage de la jeune femme et compritque ça venait de son rasage de la veille.

 _-Ha, tu as vu que je m'étais rasé ? Ça me rajeunit ?_

Demanda-t-il en se frottant le menton d'un air enthousiaste.

 _-Eh bien, non._

Admit Lottis, une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

Arthur émit une grimace de déception, mais Ikana s'empressait de continuer à tirer sur le bas de son pantalon tout en piaillant pour réclamer son attention.

En étant à présent dans ce corps humain, Tate ne pouvait plus comprendre le langage des Pokémon, mais il comprenait quand même le message que son osselait lui faisait passer : il avait faim.

Pendant qu'il se penchait pour prendre le petit Pokémon dans ses bras, Arthur s'adressa à Lottis :

 _-Au fait, j'ai trouvé comment me séparer à nouveau en deux pour que tu puisses retrouver ma partie spectrum. On va pouvoir tenter la transformation en kyogre après le petit déjeuner. Car Ikana a la dalle et moi aussi._

Dit-il en partant devant, semblant impatient de pouvoir se transformer, et aussi de se goinfrer.

Lottis soupira bruyamment, Arthur avait l'air de trouver tout ce qui lui arrivait normal, et semblait presque dans le déni devant le terrible destin qu'il aurait vécu étant petit. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était inquiétant ou plutôt une bonne chose, mais préféra le suivre tout en confiant l'œuf au lovdisc qui attendait des nouvelles de son petit.

Dans la cuisine, ils retrouvèrent un grand nombre de sbires, comme Hector, Nero ou Marco qui distribuaient des bols à leurs camarades et qui préparaient aussi des croquettes pour leurs Pokémon. Sarah et Matthieu étaient là eux aussi, et faisaient cuire des pancakes pour leurs sbires sur une vieille cuisinière crasseuse. La cuisine de l'organisation était une petite salle aux murs en bois possédant une longue table qui trainait en travers du chemin. Celle-ci était en permanence en désordre et de vieilles assiettes de la semaine passée n'avaient toujours pas été débarrassées.

 _-Wooaaa ça sent rudement bon, j'avalerais un ecremeuh entier si je pouvais !_

S'exprima Arthur en tenant Ikana qui piaillait joyeusement dans ses bras. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des années.

Tout le monde se figea en voyant Arthur entrer dans la cuisine et l'observa avec des yeux ronds, semblant en plus très étonné de le voir sans sa barbe. Mais personne n'osa lui faire de remarque à ce sujet.

 _-George, allume la radio s'il te plaît. Mets la chaîne d'infos de Hoenn, je veux savoir s'ils parlent de la barrière de corail._

Demanda Arthur en prenant place à table avec son osselait sur les genoux, vite rejoint par Lottis.

 _-Tout va bien mon Arthur ?_

Demanda Matthieu d'une voix attristée en se précipitant vers la table pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Il en venait à se demander si son Leader ne s'était pas rasé suite au traumatisme qu'il aurait subi devant la mort de toute la barrière de corail. Mais Arthur le rassura aussitôt.

 _-Tate ne s'est pas encore levé ?_

Questionna à son tour Sarah en constatant que Lottis était venue sans lui dans la cuisine.

 _-Tu serais surprise…_

Répondit Lottis d'un air un peu mal à l'aise.

Mais son regard se changea en une expression affolée en remarquant qu'Arthur lorgnait sur du fromage qu'un sbire avait sorti sur la table, et qui traînait là depuis des jours. L'homme semblait partagé entre ses goûts de spectrum qui raffolait du fromage et son régime végétalien qui lui interdisait toute consommation de laitages non végétale.

D'un coup, il craqua devant les envies de Tate qui se faisaient plus fortes et tendit sa main pour en attraper un morceau, et ça sous l'expression tétanisée de Matthieu qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Arthur voulait en manger. Lottis s'empressa alors de le stopper en lui bloquant son bras.

 _-Tu n'as pas mangé de laitages depuis ton enfance… Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais ça si tu ne veux pas finir plié en deux dans les toilettes._

S'affola-t-elle alors qu'il lâchait le fromage d'un air déboussolé. Matthieu attrapa brusquement le fromage pour le lui confisquer et l'emporta dans le frigo afin de ne pas le laisser à la portée du Leader, éclatant en sanglots au passage en se demandant si Arthur n'avait pas perdu la tête.

Derrière, la radio grésillait légèrement, mais laissait paraître une émission divertissante où l'animateur avait invité dans son studio une personnalité visiblement très importante :

 _\- « Très chers téléspectateurs de Hoenn, nous avons l'honneur de vous présenter notre invité du jour, monsieur Rochard. Le président de la société Devon ! »_

Arthur se tourna alors vers George qui poireautait devant la radio avec un café, et lui demanda de monter le son afin de mieux entendre.

 _\- « Alors, monsieur Rochard, parlez-nous un peu de ce projet que vous mettez en place depuis plus de cinq ans afin de faire avancer la science. »_

Fit la voix du présentateur d'un air particulièrement enjoué.

 _\- « Il s'agit d'un projet prestigieux que nous préparons en collaboration avec le capitaine Poupe dans son chantier naval. Nous travaillons actuellement sur la construction d'un sous-marin d'exploration au moteur très particulier qui sera propulsé avec l'énergie infinie ! »_

Répondit l'homme à la radio, il parlait d'une voix mûre, laissant sous-entendre qu'il avait déjà un certain âge.

 _\- « Un sous-marin d'exploration ? C'est fantastique ! »_

Gloussa le présentateur.

 _\- « Et comment ! Grâce à lui, nous pourrons descendre dans des profondeurs jamais atteintes jusque-là. Nous espérons bien dénicher de véritables trésors archéologiques enfouis sous les mers »_

Fit le président d'un air humble.

 _\- « Monsieur Rochard, pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur cette énergie infinie ? Est-elle l'avenir de notre belle région ? »_

Questionna une autre chroniqueuse qui semblait participer à l'émission.

 _\- « Bien sûr qu'elle est notre avenir ! Elle est l'avenir de nos enfants et de nos Pokémon. C'est grâce à cette énergie que la société Devon s'est développée pour devenir la plus grande entreprise de la région d'Hoenn. De plus, pour promouvoir la prospérité de l'espèce humaine, nous prévoyons d'établir une future agence d'exploration spatiale. Nous collaborerons très bientôt avec le centre spatial d'Algatia, où ses fusées seront propulsées par l'énergie infinie : un résultat de la combinaison de notre ferveur, de notre technologie et de nos rêves. »_

Relata la voix solennelle de monsieur Rochard qui se gardait bien de dévoiler la véritable nature de cette énergie, ni comment ils arrivaient à se la procurer.

Tout en écoutant, Arthur semblait pensif, se demandant s'il s'agissait de la même énergie dont lui avaient parlé les deux sœurs mystimaniac. Mais rien que l'idée qu'une fusée puisse être propulsée par de l'énergie vitale Pokémon lui faisait froid dans le dos. Car pour faire décoller une fusée, il fallait très probablement une quantité astronomique de cette énergie, et cela allait demander des sacrifices inimaginables.

 _-Ils ne sont quand même pas fous à ce point…_

Marmonna Arthur en fronçant les sourcils alors que Matthieu lui apportait un bol de lait d'amande chaud au chocolat avec des pancakes.

Le Leader remercia son Admin, puis s'empressa d'en donner un bout à son osselait et d'engloutir sa part à une vitesse folle tout en ensevelissant son petit-déjeuner sous une grosse couche de pâte à tartiner. Ce comportement n'échappa pas à Lottis qui l'observait silencieusement du coin de l'œil. Habituellement, seul Tate mangeait avec gourmandise ce qu'elle lui préparait, mais Arthur, lui, avait pour habitude de manger pour ne pas avoir l'estomac vide pour la journée, sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il mangeait. C'était comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie le goût des aliments depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son ombre, et Lottis se doutait que ce n'était qu'une phase parmi d'autres qui l'attendait.

D'un coup, le présentateur à la radio changea la rubrique de son émission pour donner un bulletin d'informations :

 _\- « Nous recevons juste des nouvelles venant de Pacifiville, plusieurs cargos sont revenus endommagés dans le port de la ville. Il semblerait que ça soit l'œuvre de la Team Aqua, une des deux plus grosses organisations criminelles qui sévit sur la région. Ils auraient sauvagement agressé et abîmé plusieurs bateaux en pleine mer avec des léviators. Encore une fois, nous vous demandons de rester extrêmement prudent face à ces criminels, et de nous transmettre toutes informations sur leur organisation ainsi que sur leur Leader, Arthur Aogiri pour nous permettre d'agir le plus efficacement possible… »_

George secoua négativement la tête et préféra couper la radio. Visiblement, la barrière de corail était le cadet de leurs soucis. Mais cela n'étonnait personne au sein de la Team Aqua.

 _-En attendant, nous sommes les seuls à sauver tous les Pokémon de la barrière de corail…_

Grinça Sarah.

 _-Et justement, on a du pain sur la planche._

Fit Arthur qui donnait de nouvelles friandises à Ikana alors qu'il le tenait encore dans ses bras, il était temps de transformer Tate en kyogre.

.

 **Chapitre 172 :** **Jack passe à l'action.**

''Après un silence pesant qui semblait interminable pour Maître Max, Arthur porta son choix sur Harlan. Il réserva à celui-ci un sort terrible, avant d'attraper Maître Max par une jambe pour le tirer derrière lui. _« Je regrette que notre amour n'ait pas pu fonctionner. À présent, je vais détruire chaque infime partie de ton corps. »_ Lui susurra-t-il avec délice d'une voix rauque. Puis, après s'être léché les lèvres pleines de sang, l'emmena vers un des camping-cars en compagnie de sa batte de base-ball couverte de barbelés qu'il avait nommée «Courtney».''

...

 _-Elle fait fort aujourd'hui._

Déclara Lottis à voix basse alors qu'elle se trouvait en pleine lecture, le visage figé dans la concentration à force de chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait. La jeune femme était installée dans une position avachie contre un des mâts de l'AzurVictoria et parcourait un blog rempli de fictions et de dessins à l'aide de son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait posé sur ses jambes. Le blog en question portait le nom très original de ''PrincessCourtney92'' et était noté dans les favoris de Lottis.

Dans l'entente d'un son mélodieux, elle réalisa qu'elle avait reçu un message privé venant de Courtney :

 _-''Ta sœur Adriane est avec moi, on est devenues copines. Alors, ne t'inquiète pas. PS : envoie-moi des photos d'Arthur, je vais découper sa tête et les coller sur des montages avec Maître Max.''_

Lottis s'interrogea quelques secondes derrière une expression hallucinée, avant de finalement la remercier en réalisant que sa destinataire était tout simplement l'Admin de la Team Magma.

 _-Si jamais je me fais prendre, je vais me faire jeter par-dessus bord._

Pouffa Lottis dans un rire grossier en répondant à sa correspondante, lui demandant des nouvelles d'Adriane au passage, car Courtney était à présent sa seule chance de savoir comment allait sa sœur. Puis, elle releva son nez vers un petit groupe de personnes qui avait sorti des Pokémon aquatiques, dont plusieurs corayons qui se tenaient les uns à côté des autres.

Devant eux, Arthur et Tate, qui se trouvait sous sa forme humaine, s'étaient installés au centre de tout ce petit monde. Ils s'apprêtaient à apprendre à ce dernier à se changer en kyogre à présent que les deux s'étaient à nouveau séparés. Mais ils avaient juste avant pris soin d'expliquer à tout l'équipage que Tate était l'ombre d'Arthur, et qu'ils lui devaient le respect.

En voyant que Lottis se tenait un peu à l'écart, Arthur l'interpella afin d'attirer son attention :

 _-Lottis ! Tu veux v'nir voir le spectacle ? On va apprendre danse-pluie à Tate !_

 _-Eu… J'arrive !_

Répondit Lottis en refermant son ordinateur avec l'optique de se lever.

À présent que tous ses sbires étaient réunis sur le pont, il était temps pour Arthur de faire quelques déclarations importantes, une barre de chocolat à la main :

 _-Tout l'monde, avant d'apprendre quoi qu'ce soit à Tate, je demanderais une dernière fois votre attention !_

Déclara Arthur en se redressant devant ses sbires qui l'observaient tous dans des expressions fascinées de hoothoot. Chacun observa ensuite Tate se placer près d'Arthur, le visage neutre, avant de reprendre sa forme de spectrum quelques secondes après. Il se changea ensuite en ombre pour se glisser là où aurait dû se situer celle d'Arthur afin de fusionner à nouveau avec lui devant toute l'organisation.

 _\- Comme je viens tout juste de vous l'expliquer, lui et moi ne sommes qu'un. À présent, je resterais uni avec mon ombre quand nous n'aurons pas besoin de mes pouvoirs de métamorphose._

Fit-il en posant son poing libre sur une hanche et en mordant dans son dessert. Tout le monde était ébahi, étonné, voire fasciné devant sa subite fusion avec le spectrum qu'il avait réalisé avec une grande facilité. Certains sbires en venaient même à murmurer dans leurs coins que leur Leader était un demi-dieu, l'expression émerveillée au visage. Car celui-ci possédait des pouvoirs de métamorphose tout comme le héros des océans venu de légendes tropicales.

 _-Je sais que tout ça est un peu perturbant pour vous. Mais si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissements, je m'exprimerais davantage sur le sujet._

Ajouta Arthur alors que Lottis semblait maintenant anxieuse devant cette subite annonce. Tate et Arthur avaient l'air bien décidés à rester ensemble pour ne faire à nouveau qu'un. Mais quelque part ce n'était pas étonnant, car si son âme avait vraiment été déchirée en deux, cela semblait normal pour lui de vouloir se recoller, car son ombre et son âme s'attiraient sûrement à leur façon. Et plus ils allaient passer du temps dans cet état d'unification, plus la séparation sera difficile contrairement au moment présent. Et c'était bien ce manque d'attache qu'ils avaient eue l'un et l'autre à cause de leur séparation brutale d'autrefois qui leur permettait encore aujourd'hui de pouvoir se détacher avec autant de facilité.

Après avoir répondu à quelques questions que ses sbires lui posaient à propos de son doppelgänger, et aussi après avoir terminé d'avaler sa tablette de chocolat, Arthur et Tate décidèrent de commencer l'entraînement en laissant ce dernier redevenir un spectrum à part entière.

Une fois qu'il fût prêt, le spectrum prit exemple sur plusieurs Pokémon aquatiques comme l'aligatueur d'Arthur, son staross et le lombre de Matthieu qui lui montrèrent les pas de danse à imiter afin d'invoquer la pluie. Tate avait l'air ridicule à danser sous sa forme humaine en agitant les bras et les fesses comme un Sioux en pleine danse de la pluie. Il devait tournoyer sur lui-même, lever les bras, les tendres et les baisser, et faire des mouvements de droite à gauche très rapideset soutenus. Il manqua même de se casser la figure à quelques reprises en voulant faire des pirouettes tout en sautillant.

Après quelques longues minutes à gesticuler de façon tout à fait absurde, ses efforts furent payants et l'attaque fut rapidement assimilée. Très vite, d'épais nuages apparurent au-dessus de sa tête pour libérer de précieuses gouttes de pluie, provoquant la joie des sbires autour de lui qui se mirent à l'applaudir avec enthousiasme : Tate venait de faire un premier pas pour devenir un kyogre. Il avait appris à faire tomber la pluie.

De retour dans le repaire de la Team Magma à Nenucrique, Jack semblait profiter de sa nouvelle condition de sbire dont il pouvait jouir depuis quelques jours. Profitant de sa matinée à ne rien faire pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, il s'était étalé paresseusement dans un des canapés rouges du repaire et se trouvait visiblement en bonne compagnie. Car trois jeunes filles qui étaient aussi des sbires de la Team Magma s'étaient attroupées autour de lui pour prendre le petit-déjeuner en discutant et en flirtant avec lui.

Une d'elles était coiffée de cheveux verts qui dépassaient de sa capuche rouge pour tomber sur ses épaules et s'était à demi étalée sur lui en le dévorant des yeux. Visiblement, Jack avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine chez la Team Magma.

 _-Dit, Jack. C'est vrai que tu as sauvé un bébé wailmer un jour ?_

Questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux verts derrière des yeux brillants.

 _-Ouais, le pauvre petit avait perdu sa mère et s'était échoué sur la plage. Mais je l'ai aidé à regagner la mer en le prenant dans mes bras._

Répondit Jack dans un sourire charmeur, tout en sachant que porter un wailmer était physiquement impossible.

 _-Tu es tellement sensible. Et tu as été traité si injustement ici ces deux dernières années._

Couina d'une voix de pikachu une autre sbire aux cheveux bruns.

 _-Oui, on va enfin pouvoir prendre soin de toi maintenant que tu es un sbire de notre organisation._

Opina sa copine en lui faisant un câlin et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Jack ria doucement et leur adressa un sourire rayonnant de toutes ses dents, puis se releva en tendant sa main vers une table basse pour attraper une tasse de chocolat, mais un homme à la carrure ronde et imposante le stoppa dans son geste, et fit volontairement tomber la tasse par terre.

Devant ce geste, Jack releva un regard froid sur l'homme qui venait de lui gâcher son petit-déjeuner, c'était Kelvin, le Lieutenant de la Team Magma qui passait visiblement par là avec ses sbires. Et la vue de Jack en compagnie de filles l'agaçait beaucoup.

 _-Les filles. Ne restez pas avec ce gars qui pue le magicarpe. Il va devoir aller nettoyer cette vilaine tache sur le sol de toute façon. Passer la serpillière, c'est ce qu'il fait le mieux._

Décria Kelvin derrière un regard méprisant.

Dans un premier temps, Jack ne répondit rien, mais dévisagea littéralement le Lieutenant dans les yeux, observé par les trois jeunes filles qui ne bougèrent pas de leur place.

 _-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je nettoierais tes saletés._

Fit Jack en soutenant le regard de Kelvin.

 _-Ce n'est pas parce que Maître Max t'a accordé une place de sbire pour faire plaisir à la princesse Asuna qu'il faut te croire tout permis. Tu restes à mes yeux un sbire de la Team Aqua. Alors, obéis et va nettoyer ce sol si tu ne veux pas devoir le faire avec ta langue._

Grinça Kelvin en se penchant dangereusement vers Jack pour ne garder qu'une maigre distance de trois centimètres entre leurs visages.

 _-Ah moins que tu souhaites porter l'uniforme féminin de la Team Magma pour passer la serpillière ?_

Ajouta Kelvin d'un ton moqueur.

Jack ne répondit pas à sa provocation, ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner. Mais les sbires qui accompagnaient Kelvin semblaient jaloux eux aussi de l'attention que lui portaient les filles, et ne manquèrent pas une occasion de l'intimider à leur tour. C'est donc sans vergogne qu'ils rirent de lui afin de soutenir Kelvin.

Jack resta très calme devant les moqueries des garçons et ne perdit pas son sang-froid alors que les sbires continuaient de rire de lui :

 _-Vous vous souvenez comme il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer à son arrivée ici ?_

Fit un des garçons.

 _-Oui, il réclamait son Hector !_

Ria un autre alors que Kelvin alimentait encore plus leurs moqueries.

 _-Hecttooorrr ! Hectooorrrr ! Où es-tu mon amour ?!_

Vilipenda le Lieutenant, provoquant immédiatement la révolte des filles qui se mirent à blâmer Kelvin pour son comportement honteux et son attitude inexcusable.

Jack se mit à pâlir devant les moqueries qui semblaient lui faire cette fois-ci beaucoup de mal, mais une nouvelle personne fit une brusque irruption dans le dos de kelvin et abattit férocement sa main sur son épaule.

Kelvin se retourna alors pour voir Adriane lui adresser un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure, suivi d'une prise de karaté qu'elle exécuta férocement en attrapant son bras pour le tirer en avant et lui exploser le visage contre le carrelage.

 _-Ne ris plus jamais de Jack !_

Hurla-t-elle de fureur.

Alors que Kelvin gémissait de douleur par terre, Harlan arriva dans le dos de la jeune fille en l'applaudissant et en riant ouvertement.

 _-C'était magnifique Adriane... Tu peux le refaire ?_

Dit-il alors que tous les sbires qui traînaient autour du Lieutenant gémissaient de peur en voyant leur Admin et se tassèrent sur le côté.

Adriane s'empressa de rejoindre Jack pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, tandis qu'Harlan attrapa Kelvin par la capuche afin de le relever brutalement et lui parler derrière un sourire sournois :

 _-J'ai une petite devinette pour toi Kelvin : pince-mi et pince-moi sont sur un bateau. Pince-mi tombe à l'eau. Qui reste-t-il ?_

Questionna-t-il alors que Kelvin le dévisageait comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, perdant au passage un filet de sang qui s'échappa de son nez.

 _-Je ne vais pas répondre à une telle question !_

S'offusqua le Lieutenant.

 _-Tu sais, Maître Max est sorti en mission pour la journée avec Courtney, me laissant l'entière responsabilité du sort du personnel ici. Il y a tellement de choses que je pourrais te faire en vingt-quatre heures._

Grinça Harlan d'une voix dangereuse en se léchant les lèvres.

 _-Alors je le répète pour la dernière fois, Kelvin : qui reste-t-il sur le bateau ?_

Continua Harlan dans un regard de folie.

Alors que Kelvin articulait difficilement les mots que Harlan lui réclamait tout en rougissant comme une tomate, Adriane l'interrompit derrière une expression malicieuse.

 _-Oh Harlan, ne me dit pas que c'est tout ce que tu as dans ta manche pour le punir ? Je te pensais plus imaginatif que ça._

Déclara-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches sous l'expression tétanisée de tous les sbires autour d'eux. Harlan releva alors son nez vers Adriane, semblant lui-même très étonné par sa demande et lui adressa un sourire malfaisant et radieux.

 _-Tu le penses aussi, ma choupette ?_

 _-Allez Harlan, je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une idée encore meilleure !_

Acquiesça Adriane en levant le pouce.

Kelvin ouvrit grand la bouche d'un air horrifié en voyant que la jeune Asuna était devenue aussi vile qu'Harlan, et la dévisageait à présent comme s'il voyait un démon devant lui.

 _-Après réflexion, le lit de Maître Max est encore à la dérive, et a été vu au large de la crique vers le nord de la ville. Je suis certain que Kelvin se fera une joie d'aller nager jusque là-bas pour aller le chercher et le ramener à sa place._

Dit Harlan dans un sourire amusé et narquois.

Sans même laisser le temps à son Lieutenant d'en placer une, il le tira par un bras pour l'obliger à le suivre dans le couloir, bien décidé à l'humilier encore plus devant ses sbires. Et bien qu'Harlan se fichait profondément des problèmes de Jack et des moqueries qu'il venait de recevoir, il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de maltraiter Kelvin qui était son souffre-douleur favori.

Pendant que tous les sbires, ainsi que les trois jeunes filles de la Team Magma partaient pour assister au spectacle, Adriane se tourna vers Jack afin de le prendre à partie :

 _-Notre plan a marché à la perfection, Kelvin a mordu à ton petit manège. Et Max s'est absenté pour deux jours à cause d'une mission, son bureau doit être vide. Essaye d'y aller pendant que je fais diversion. Je vais essayer de pousser au maximum Harlan à maltraiter Kelvin pour te faire gagner du temps. N'oublie pas, il nous faut de la poudre rouge. Tu la trouves, tu la prends, et ensuite on s'enfuit avec ton bekipan._

Lui dit-elle à voix basse.

Jack adressa un sourire complice à Adriane et partit de son côté vers un autre couloir pendant que la jeune fille partait rejoindre Harlan vers la sortie.

L'instant qui suivit, Jack s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en étant bien caché sous sa capuche, et grimpa deux étages jusqu'à un nouveau et immense couloir aux murs rouges et au sol tapissé d'un velours immaculé d'une même couleur. Devant son passage, plusieurs lumières tamisées s'allumèrent au sol tout le long du couloir jusqu'à une porte de métal au fond.

Le jeune homme savait également que des caméras de surveillance filmaient les lieux, et décida prudemment d'aller les couper en provoquant un court-circuit avec les câbles qui se trouvaient dans un boîtier à deux pas de l'ascenseur.

Une fois que les caméras du couloir et du bureau cessèrent de fonctionner en grillant leurs batteries, Jack sortit une clef de sa poche et se dirigea prudemment vers la grande porte de métal. Il se sentait nerveux, car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur s'il ne voulait pas finir à nouveau dans les cachots, mais sa mission était trop importante à ses yeux.

Une fois le pas de la porte passée, Jack se retrouva dans le grand bureau de Max où un magnifique canapé rouge trônait au centre de la pièce devant un bureau de bois vernis. Le garçon fit prudemment le tour en s'assurant que personne n'était là, ni aucun Pokémon ou piège, mais les lieux semblaient sûrs et tranquilles.

Il se dirigea ensuite en premier temps vers l'imposant bureau, et jeta un coup d'œil sur les papiers qui s'y trouvaient. Il y récupéra quelques factures, ainsi que des écrits sur les prochaines missions pour l'organisation.

 _-Rien d'intéressant ici._

Marmonna Jack avant d'ouvrir un par un les tiroirs.

Encore une fois, il tomba sur des liasses de documents au sujet de l'organisation de la Team Magma, sur des plans divers ainsi que des fiches d'identités sur chacun de ses sbires qui renseignaient visiblement Max sur leurs identités, leurs états de santé, leurs payes versées par l'organisation, ainsi que sur leurs familles à contacter en cas de problème. Mais rien de tout ça n'était vraiment utile pour Jack.

Il se tourna alors, le regard tout de suite attiré vers un meuble de rangement qui se trouvait derrière le bureau où était placé un magnifique voilier. Tout comme Adriane, Jack avait lui aussi reconnu ce même bateau que possédait Arthur et décida d'y mettre son nez.

Il ouvrit alors les tiroirs de ce meuble, et tomba tout de suite sur des documents qui l'intéressaient.

 _-Tiens… C'est peut-être ici._

Marmonna Jack en levant un dossier devant ses yeux qui portait le nom de ''Projet AZOTH''. Il tenta de regarder sous les liasses de documents s'il ne voyait pas la fameuse poudre, mais visiblement, elle n'était pas rangée dans ce meuble. En revanche, il trouva pas mal de classeurs qui contenaient des papiers qui débordaient d'informations confidentielles. Dans l'un d'eux, une carte du monde avait été dessinée à la main, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à la Terre, et des croquis de rayquaza remplissaient un autre classeur avec de nombreuses notes sur lui et sur son anatomie. Tout cela ressemblait à des recherches scientifiques très approfondies et dépassait un peu Jack qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans ce domaine.

Dans un autre classeur, Jack trouva beaucoup de documents sur kyogre, mais ceux-ci avaient été particulièrement abîmés, le papier semblait chiffonné, comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de jeter ces feuilles à la poubelle et de nombreux écrits avaient été rayés avec du stylo bille, les rendant illisibles.

 _-Pff… Tout est fichu. Quel dommage, ça aurait sûrement intéressé Arthur._

S'attrista Jack en secouant négativement la tête pour trouver un autre classeur avec des documents qui parlaient cette fois-ci de groudon. Mais ces documents-là semblaient eux en parfait état.

D'un coup, des bruits de pas venant du couloir attirèrent l'attention de Jack. Quelqu'un était en train de se diriger vers le bureau. Le garçon sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en entendant cette personne approcher dangereusement, et s'empressa de remettre les documents à leur place avant de se jeter dans le premier placard qu'il trouva au fond de la salle. Il eut à peine le temps de s'y enfermer que la poignée de la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un sbire entra.

 _-Ho m…_

Gémit Jack en se mordant les lèvres en sentant des sueurs froides dans son dos alors qu'il s'était enfermé de justesse dans un des placards.

 _-Ah… La porte n'était pas fermée à clef._

Fit une douce voix que Jack pouvait entendre de son placard.

Le sbire qui venait de faire irruption ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu, car il semblait se balader dans la salle et ouvrir quelques tiroirs pour récupérer des documents dans un grand silence.

Piqué par la curiosité, Jack tenta alors de se pencher en avant pour voir à travers le minuscule verrou de la porte qui était entré. Il avait espéré que ça soit Derrick avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié et qui aurait pu éventuellement fermer ses yeux sur sa curieuse présence ici, ou même Adriane qui serait venue lui prêter main-forte. Malheureusement, ce n'était clairement pas eux. Car il arrivait à distinguer une fine silhouette féminine bien cachée dessous sa capuche rouge.

La jeune femme semblait plus grande qu'Adriane, n'avait visiblement pas les cheveux rouges, et avait également plus de formes qu'elle. Ne reconnaissant pas le sbire, une bouffée de panique prit Jack qui cherchait malgré tout à garder son calme, comment allait-il bien pouvoir se sortir de là ?

.

 **Chapitre 173 :** **Une mystérieuse visite.**

Toujours coincé dans un placard, Jack cherchait une solution pour se sauver de là sans se faire attraper par la sbire qui patrouillait dans la salle. Ne voulant pas céder à la panique, le garçon recula d'un pas et se mit à réfléchir puissamment. Il possédait des Pokémon aquatiques avantagés par rapport aux types feux de la Team Magma et avait en plus un bekipan qui pouvait voler. Peut-être pourrait-il tenter de se sauver avec Adriane grâce à son Pokémon s'il parvenait à prendre l'avantage. Mais si Harlan lui tombait dessus, Jack savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids.

 _« Mauvaise idée »_. Pensa Jack.

Il soupira d'agacement, et préféra se terrer dans un coin de son meuble en priant pour que la sbire ne le découvre pas.

D'un coup, une faible lueur rouge comme des braises attira son attention au fond de l'armoire, placée sur une petite étagère. Celle-ci émanait de six petits sacs en tissu d'à peine quinze centimètres installés les uns à côté des autres. Jack ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant ce que c'était alors qu'il regardait dans le sac : il s'agissait de la précieuse poudre des philosophes qu'il devait rapporter à Arthur. Elle scintillait d'un éclat rouge brûlant, telles des étoiles embrasées, et elle se trouvait juste sous son nez !

C'était sa chance, et il devait absolument la saisir. Il avait promis à Adriane d'en rapporter à Arthur, alors il allait s'aider de son bekipan pour se sauver avec cette poudre. Il s'empressa d'attraper un des sacs et le glissa dans une des poches de son habit. Mais son mouvement fit grincer le socle du meuble dans lequel il se trouvait et attira fatalement l'attention de la sbire.

 _-Qui est là ?_

Fit une voix très séduisante.

Jack ravala sa salive et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Mais la sbire avait déjà ouvert la porte pour le trouver recroquevillé au fond.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

Dit-elle d'une voix forte avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur les objets qui se trouvaient dans le dos de Jack.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand la bouche sans trop savoir quoi répondre. La jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui l'intimidait : elle était grande, très élancée et avait un physique plutôt attirant avec un visage fin, un joli petit nez, des yeux d'un bleu intense et des cheveux noirs dissimulés sous sa capuche rouge.

 _-Et puis ne reste pas là, trou d'uc !_

Râla-t-elle comme si Jack la dérangeait et le tira brutalement par le bras pour le pousser à sortir du meuble. Mais elle n'avait aucune délicatesse, faisant du coup chuter Jack par terre à sa sortie.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard bouleversé, et s'empressa de s'éloigner de l'armoire à quatre pattes pour atterrir devant la porte en métal, l'air soumis. Ses jambes tremblaient à cause de l'émotion et il ne savait pas si elle allait le renvoyer dans les cachots.

 _-Allez, dégage !_

Cracha la femme qui semblait se foutre de sa présence ici, secouant sa main au passage pour qu'il quitte la pièce.

Sans demander son reste, Jack disparu aussi vite que l'éclair dans le couloir. Mais en chemin, il prit vivement conscience qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette sbire de sa vie. Étant enfermé dans le repaire de la Team Magma depuis plus de deux ans, il était impossible pour lui de ne pas connaître tous les sbires de la Team Magma. Il était donc évident que cette femme était une intruse.

L'occasion était trop belle pour Jack de semer encore plus la discorde, ce qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir. Il sortit alors ses clefs de sa poche et ferma le verrou du bureau de Max, puis se jeta vers l'alarme qui était placée dans le couloir afin d'alerter toute la Team Magma.

…

 _-Tu vois Kelvin, même un ex-sbire de la Team Aqua peut être plus compétent que toi. On devrait lui proposer ton post de Lieutenant._

Ria Harlan, une petite demi-heure plus tard.

Toute la Team Magma avait rappliqué devant le bureau de Max suite à l'entente de l'alarme qu'avait déclenchée Jack, et s'était attroupée pour pouvoir réceptionner l'intruse.

Derrière l'Admin, Kelvin était visiblement trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de sa séance de natation forcée, et jetait des regards amers vers Jack qui semblait fier de sa prise. Il avait d'ailleurs conservé la poudre des philosophes sur lui et la gardait précieusement cachée dans ses affaires. Il n'attendait à présent plus qu'une occasion pour s'enfuir avec Adriane.

Aussitôt après, Harlan, ainsi que plusieurs de ses sbires, sortirent des grahyenas et des démolosses de leurs pokéballs avant d'ouvrir la porte, histoire d'être sûrs que l'intruse ne s'échappe pas. Ils découvrirent ensuite la jeune femme assise sur le bureau, les jambes pendantes dans le vide en attendant qu'on vienne la chercher, car elle avait bien compris que Jack l'avait piégée en fermant la porte à clef. En revanche, elle semblait incroyablement décontractée et souriait sans chercher à envoyer des Pokémon pour se défendre. Elle avait même retiré sa capuche de la tête, dévoilant sa longue chevelure noire qui bouclait légèrement au niveau des pointes, parée de quelques mèches bleues vers l'avant de son visage.

 _-C'était bien joué les gars. Vous êtes visiblement plus organisés que la Team Aqua. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'un sbire allait anticiper ma venue._

Dit-elle dans un sourire.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre repaire ?_

Grogna Harlan qui s'avança le premier vers elle, accompagné de près par son démolosse.

 _-Je n'ai pas à vous répondre._

Fit-elle dans une expression provocatrice, avant de bouger ses fesses du bureau pour se lever et de marcher d'un pas lent vers l'Admin.

 _-Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me laisser repartir comme ça ?_

Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Derrière, les sbires de la Team Magma semblaient tous se demander qui était cette séduisante jeune femme qui se montrait très sûre d'elle. Beaucoup d'entre eux rougissaient même d'admiration en se demandant d'où elle sortait.

 _-Non, en effet._

Répondit Harlan.

 _-Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Maxie dans ce cas._

Fit la jeune femme.

 _-Pas de familiarité avec notre Leader. C'est ''Monsieur Matsubusa'' pour les prisonniers. Et de toute façon, Maître Max est pour le moment absent. Tu vas devoir patienter dans les cachots d'ici son retour._

Grinça Harlan qui fit signe à ses sbires de venir la chercher.

 _-Tu vas avoir des problèmes si tu m'enfermes dans les cachots._

Déclara la jeune femme en s'approchant de très près d'Harlan pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son démolosse grogna la seconde qui suivit afin de l'obliger à reculer.

 _-Comme tu es amusante. Pour la peine, tu iras dans la cellule près des toilettes._

Ricana Harlan dans un regard sombre.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien pendant qu'on la menottait, mais adressa un regard sournois à Harlan avant de suivre plusieurs sbires dans les couloirs.

 _-Elle est bizarre._

Déclara Adriane en s'approchant de l'Admin, l'air intrigué par le comportement ce cette intruse.

 _-Adriane, retourne dans mes appartements, tu y seras au chaud. Je vais aller dans les cachots régler cette affaire et téléphoner à Maître Max pour avoir des nouvelles de sa mission._

Lui ordonna Harlan d'une voix ferme.

Adriane ne discuta pas et partit de son côté, suivie de près par Jack alors qu'Harlan emmenait Kelvin et plusieurs sbires avec lui dans la direction des cachots.

Jack s'assura que plus personne ne les suivait dans le couloir qu'ils venaient de prendre tous les deux pour se tourner ensuite vers Adriane, et lui parler d'une voix basse.

 _-J'ai la poudre, Adriane. On va pouvoir se sauver._

Chuchota-t-il en lui montrant discrètement un bout de la poche dessous son sweat rouge.

 _-C'est parfait Jack. Tu vas pouvoir retourner à l'AzurVictoria._

S'enjoua Adriane.

 _-T… Tu ne viens pas ? Je t'ai dit que je ne partais pas sans toi._

Déclara jack en écarquillant les yeux.

Mais Adriane secoua la tête.

 _-J'aime Harlan. Je ne veux pas le quitter. J'en suis désolée._

 _-Mais, Adriane…_

 _-J'ai des choses à régler avec lui, je ne peux pas partir pour le moment. Mais toi tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, la Team Aqua a besoin de toi. Et comme Max t'a libéré, personne ne te dira rien si tu t'en vas. Car tu n'es plus prisonnier contrairement à moi._

Dit Adriane.

 _-Ils vont te faire du mal… Arthur compte sur moi pour te protéger._

Tenta Jack en attrapant sa main.

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, je suis grande. Mais Hector, lui a besoin de toi._

Jack esquissa un regard douloureux, voire même suppliant alors qu'Adriane se penchait vers lui d'un air attristé.

 _-Hector a eu un accident il y a plus d'un an suite à une mission qui a mal tourné. Il est devenu aveugle. Je voulais t'en parler plus tôt, mais..._

 _-Quoi ?_

S'horrifia Jack.

 _-Il a besoin de toi, Jack. Il a besoin de ta présence pour le soutenir dans son handicap, ça fait trop longtemps que tu es parti. Alors, vas-y. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout ira bien._

Dit Adriane en prenant Jack dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin d'au revoir.

 _-Tu diras à ma sœur que je vais bien, et qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire pour moi. Dès que j'aurais réglé mes affaires avec Harlan, je la retrouverais chez notre grand-père à Vermilava._

Ajouta la jeune femme.

Le garçon retint comme il pouvait ses larmes en resserrant son étreinte sur elle, et partit vers une porte vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient et qui menait vers une sortie de secours. Ainsi, il pourrait s'enfuir avec son bekipan en passant par cette voie-là.

 _-Bonne chance, Adriane._

Dit Jack en se tournant une dernière fois vers elle, avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

En début d'après-midi, Lottis profita d'une pause pour pouvoir parler un peu avec Tate alors qu'elle lui apportait une petite collation. Elle n'avait pas encore pu se retrouver seule avec lui depuis son unification avec Arthur, et elle était soucieuse à propos de ses sentiments et de comment il vivait toute cette histoire.

Elle attendit qu'Arthur parte dans le navire pour se diriger vers Tate qui s'entraînait encore, et lui donner un goûter qu'elle lui avait préparé avec des aliments pour Pokémon spectre. Il avait pris l'apparence d'un léviator et s'exerçait à l'attaque blizzard avec un des léviators de l'organisation, faisant du coup tomber une fine couche de neige sur le navire.

 _-Tate ! Je pourrais te parler ?_

L'appela Lottis de vive voix.

Le spectrum cessa son attaque de glace et reprit sa forme humaine en la rejoignant sur le pont. Il semblait dans un état tout à fait normal, et ne montrait aucun signe de colère ou de tristesse. Bien au contraire, il avait l'air juste détendu et concentré pour sa mission qui était en cours.

 _-Tout va bien Lottis ?_

Interrogea Tate en se rapprochant d'elle, attrapant au passage une tranche de brioche pour Pokémon spectre tartiné avec de la confiture qu'elle lui tendait.

 _-Eh bien, je m'inquiète un peu pour toi depuis hier soir… Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Arthur…_

Répondit-elle en l'invitant à se diriger vers l'avant du navire pour marcher un peu afin de discuter.

 _-Mais, je t'ai déjà répondu hier durant mon unification, Lottis. Tout va bien._

 _-Tu en es vraiment sûr… ? Tu n'es pas bouleversé de savoir que tu es un doppelgänger ? Cela ne te fait pas de peine ?_

Marmonna Lottis tout en se dirigeant vers la proue du voilier avec l'optique de se poser contre la rambarde.

 _-Tu stresses trop, Lottis. Je me suis retrouvé, j'ai tout compris lors de mon unification. Maintenant, tout ira bien, car je peux redevenir comme avant. On va pouvoir être enfin heureux. C'est ce que l'on voulait, non ? Que je redevienne humain._

Dit Tate dans un sourire rayonnant tout en avalant rapidement une bouchée de son quatre heures.

 _-C'est pas si simple._

Grimaça Lottis.

 _-J'ai essayé de me séparer et de me réunifier hier soir pendant que tu étais partie dormir. Tout se déroule très facilement, quand j'en aurais fini avec ces histoires de kyogre je…_

Commença Tate d'une voix enjouée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.

 _-Tu vas rester emboité définitivement ?_

Fit Lottis dans une expression un peu triste.

 _-Eh bien…_

Tate fit une pause devant l'expression que prenait la jeune femme, il semblait surpris de ne pas voir de sourire sur son visage alors que la nouvelle aurait dû la réjouir.

 _-On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de me voir redevenir une personne humaine._

Dit-il alors que Lottis essayait de lui répondre en gardant une intonation la plus posée possible.

 _-Tate… Tu sais que je le souhaite plus que tout. Mais sincèrement, je ne crois pas que cette situation soit vraiment celle que tu espérais._

 _-Comment ça ?_

S'agaça Tate.

 _-Avoir une vie à Hoenn et une autre à Kanto, cela ne te fait rien ? Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas garder les deux, tu ne peux pas non plus être Tate et Arthur, tu dois faire un choix sur ton prénom et ton identité. Car pour le moment, je ne sais même pas comment te surnommer._

S'exprima Lottis qui s'inquiétait énormément pour son ami.

 _-Je vais trouver une solution, je ne m'en fais pas._

Assura Tate dans un sourire alors que Lottis arborait un air réellement tragique.

 _-Et tu n'as pas peur de devoir faire le deuil que tu n'as jamais pu faire ? Tu sais parfaitement ce qui est arrivé quand tu étais petit. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Arthur n'est plus toi depuis longtemps._

 _-Je n'ai aucun deuil à faire, au contraire. Je vais enfin être vivant._

Assura Tate.

 _-J'espère que tu as raison._

Dit Lottis d'une voix cassée, regardant à présent le sol d'un air sinistre.

 _-Lottis… Je sais que tout ça est difficile pour toi. Mais je t'assure que tout va bien. Je suis soulagé de voir que je ne suis finalement pas mort ni qu'une ombre, et que je vais pouvoir reprendre une vie ordinaire en retrouvant mon corps. Toute ma famille me croit mort depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Ils vont se faire une joie de me revoir !_

Assura Tate en attrapant le poignet de Lottis avec sa main pleine de confiture.

 _-Mais moi, je ne sais pas si je vais m'y faire. Vous étiez deux personnes différentes avec chacun votre personnalité et votre vie. Et vous, vous avez l'air de trouver ça normal et de vous en réjouir. Tu crois sincèrement que l'un d'entre vous va vouloir sacrifier tout ce qu'il a construit ces dernières années ? Je ne me fais aucune illusion, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez être à ce point dans le déni._

Cracha Lottis qui partit ensuite en cachant ses larmes, laissant Tate seul sur la proue avec sa tartine. Mais il ne semblait pour le moment pas comprendre la réaction de Lottis, car à ses yeux, la situation ne lui paraissait pas si dramatique que ça.

 _-Pfff… Les femmes sont vraiment compliquées parfois._

Soupira Tate en finissant d'engloutir son quatre heures.

.

 **Chapitre 174 :** **Une surprise inattendue.**

Durant tout le reste de la journée, pendant que la Team Aqua s'activait à apprendre à Tate à devenir un kyogre, la Team Magma, elle, attendait le retour de son Leader.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que Max retrouva son repaire à Nénucrique après un voyage en hélicoptère aux côtés de Courtney et d'une petite équipe qu'il avait pris avec lui. Mais ils ne rentraient pas seuls, car de nombreux Pokémon qu'ils avaient récupérés semblaient en bien mauvais état.

Harlan fut le premier à l'accueillir avec son équipe quand celui-ci mit enfin le pied-à-terre.

 _-Avez-vous fait bon voyage, Monsieur ?_

Demanda poliment Harlan en aidant Max à descendre de son véhicule, attrapant au passage son sac afin de le soulager de cette gêne.

 _-Les nouvelles sont très mauvaises._

Répondit simplement Max en faisant signe à ses hommes de rapatrier les Pokémon dans le repaire.

 _-Vraiment, Monsieur ? À ce point ?_

S'inquiéta Harlan en jetant au passage un œil à Courtney qui semblait faire la grimace.

Max ne répondit pas et sembla pressé d'accompagner ses sbires à l'intérieur afin de donner les premiers soins aux Pokémon blessés. C'est donc Courtney qui s'occupa de rejoindre Harlan afin de répondre à sa question :

 _-Cette expédition vient de confirmer les craintes de Maître Max à propos de l'énergie infinie qui circule à Hoenn. C'est bien une énergie toxique et dangereuse pour l'humanité._

Dit-elle d'une voix très basse et amère.

 _-Alors c'est vrai ? L'énergie infinie est bien de l'énergie vitale Pokémon ?_

S'inquiéta Harlan en fronçant les sourcils, lui répondant également à voix basse.

 _-Maître Max en est certain. Viens voir les Pokémon blessés, tu vas tout de suite comprendre. Ce sont devenu des coquilles vides._

Chuchota Courtney dans une grimace.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harlan retrouva Max dans l'infirmerie de leur repaire. Tous les Pokémon blessés semblaient être tous exclusivement de la même espèce :

 _-Des magicarpes ?_

S'étonna Harlan en soulevant un sourcil.

Et effectivement, une dizaine de magicarpes étaient allongés sur les tables en métal de la Team Magma et avaient le regard vide de vie, ils respiraient encore, mais semblaient comme éteins intérieurement.

 _-Tous ces Pokémon sont devenus mous comme des légumes. Nous avons réussi à les récupérer de justesse, mais les scientifiques de Devon ont pu nous échapper avec tous leurs matériels._

Déclara Max d'une voix sérieuse en glissant ses mains dans son dos.

 _-Monsieur. Avec tout mon respect, ce sont des magicarpes. Ils sont toujours des légumes._

Répondit Harlan dans une expression perplexe.

 _-Tu marques un point._

Opina Courtney.

 _-Un magicarpe en bonne santé sauterait sur place dans des attaques trempette. Ceux-là n'ont rien de vif ou de vivant, parce qu'on les a totalement vidés de leur énergie vitale._

Grinça Max en gardant sa posture bien droite et ses mains dans son dos.

 _-D'accord, mais… Pourquoi des magicarpes ?_

S'interrogea Harlan.

 _-Ils font partie de la famille des léviators qui appartiennent aux rares espèces de Pokémon qui possèdent en eux une réserve d'énergie vitale phénoménale. Cette énergie si particulière pourrait en théorie leur permettre d'accéder à de nouvelles formes d'évolutions grâce à l'alchimie. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que la société Devon choisit ces Pokémon pour s'en servir comme carburant._

Supposa Max qui fit une pause avant de continuer son discours derrière une expression toujours aussi sévère. Il faisait bien entendu référence aux Méga-évolutions, seulement, ces évolutions-là n'étaient pas encore très connues à Hoenn à cette époque.

Il montra ensuite des marques qui semblaient zébrer le corps de ces pauvres créatures et qui ressemblaient à des brûlures.

 _-Vous avez vu ces marques ? Ils en ont tous. Elles sont des preuves de l'existence de cette énergie, c'est par-là qu'ils récoltent leur carburant infâme._

Dit Max dans un rictus de dégoût.

 _-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? On les envoie à la Team Aqua ?_

Demanda Courtney en adressant un regard désolé à son Leader.

 _-Impossible. Arthur a brisé nos accords depuis qu'on a récupéré Adriane. Nous sommes en guerre avec eux à présent. Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse encore faire quelque chose pour eux en vue de leur état. C'est peut-être mieux si Arthur ne les voit pas._

Se désola Max qui affichait une expression très fermée sur son visage, laissant malgré tout sous-entendre qu'il se souciait de ce que pourrait ressentir son rival en voyant ces magicarpes.

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons agir._

Ajouta le Leader en se redressant un peu plus sur ses pieds.

 _-Que voulez-vous faire à présent, Monsieur ?_

Fit Harlan.

 _-Nous allons devoir redoubler d'efforts et mettre les bouchées doubles avec nos recherches sur l'énergie de la nature. Nous devons proposer à Hoenn une nouvelle énergie afin de préserver l'humanité. Et nous devons aussi infiltrer Devon pour récupérer de nouvelles preuves de l'existence de ce trafic._

Max repositionna vite fait ses lunettes sur son nez avant de continuer son discours.

 _-Personne ne nous croira si on annonce à la population de Hoenn que l'énergie infinie que leur fourni Devon se trouve être de l'énergie vitale Pokémon. Il nous faut des preuves solides afin de les coincer et les faire stopper leurs activités malhonnêtes._

Déclara Max avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner.

Harlan échangea un regard avec Courtney avant de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. Il s'empressa alors d'interpeller Max avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie.

 _-Monsieur, attendez ! Nous avons capturé une prisonnière dans votre bureau ce matin. Elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec vous !_

Dit-il en se précipitant vers son Leader.

 _-Vraiment ?_

S'étonna Max en soulevant un sourcil étonné.

 _-Elle se trouve dans les cachots, Monsieur._

Acquiesça Harlan en guidant Max dans le couloir.

Dans les cachots de la Team Magma, la mystérieuse prisonnière aux cheveux noirs semblait attendre dans l'ennui le plus total au fond d'une des cellules. Harlan avait d'ailleurs tenu parole en la plaçant près des toilettes où elle possédait à présent comme voisin le pauvre Nicolas. Celui-ci n'était visiblement pas encore sorti des cachots depuis la disparition du lit de son Leader et cherchait à se faire plaindre auprès de ses collègues qui montaient la garde.

Parmi eux, le Lieutenant Kelvin, ainsi que son subordonné Brody, avaient passé toute l'après-midi ici à la demande de l'Admin et discutaient avec lui à travers les barreaux.

 _-Je pensais vraiment que Maître Max t'aurait fait sortir du cachot avant son voyage._

Déclara Kelvin à son sbire alors que la jeune prisonnière écoutait la discussion, avachie sur un banc de métal.

 _-Le pire c'est que j'ai rien fait. Vous devez me croire, mon Lieutenant._

Pleurnicha Nicolas.

 _-Je m'en doute, Nicolas. Harlan aime bien te martyriser._

Se désola Kelvin en plissant l'ailette de son nez.

 _-Il a dit que j'ai jeté le lit de Maître Max à la mer, et Courtney a pris son parti alors que j'ai rien fait. Si ça se trouve, c'est eux qui ont fait exprès de balancer son lit pour que je sois puni._

Continua de geindre Nicolas pour avoir la pitié de son Lieutenant.

 _-Je le sais que tu es innocent. Je demanderais à Maître Max de te faire libérer. Et on te vengera d'Harlan pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait, c'est promis._

Fit Kelvin en passant son bras entre deux barreaux pour tapoter le dos de son sbire.

Brody opina derrière son supérieur. C'était un homme d'une bonne carrure coiffé de cheveux violets très colorés avec des mèches de couleurs orange et possédait un métamorph qui restait toujours perché sur son épaule. Et tout comme Kelvin et Nicolas, lui non plus ne portait pas Harlan dans son cœur.

 _-C'est vrai ? Ho les gars, vous êtes vraiment super ! J'ai toujours dit que Kelvin devrait devenir Admin à la place d'Harlan !_

S'enchanta Nicolas en serrant les poings.

 _-C'est intéressant._

Déclara sarcastiquement la prisonnière à voix haute alors qu'elle continuait de les épier en se curant les dents avec ses ongles.

 _-Tout ça ne te regarde pas !_

Cracha Brody en se tournant vers elle.

 _-D'ailleurs, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ton nom._

Ajouta le Lieutenant en s'avançant vers sa cellule.

La jeune femme semblait hésitante à lui répondre, et croisa sensuellement ses jambes alors qu'elle était encore étalée sur le banc de métal de sa cellule.

 _-Mon nom est Ajisai Aogiri._

Dit-elle.

Au moment même où son nom effleura les oreilles des trois garçons, ceux-ci prirent une expression identique et un peu gênée.

 _-A… Ogiri… ?_

Baragouina Kelvin en écarquillant les yeux.

 _-Aogiri… C'est pas le nom de famille du Leader de la Team Aqua ?_

Questionna alors Nicolas.

Mais avant que Kelvin n'eut le temps de répondre à sa question, un grincement sonore s'éleva au fond de la salle, et une porte s'ouvrit. Max venait d'entrer dans les cachots en compagnie d'Harlan, de Courtney et de plusieurs sbires.

 _-Où est la prisonnière ?_

Questionna Max en reniflant l'air d'un air dédaigneux. Il semblait pressé de pouvoir repartir pour s'occuper de tâches plus importantes pour son organisation.

 _-Elle est ici, Monsieur._

Répondit Kelvin en se reculant pour laisser sa place au Leader. Mais Max se figea sur place en découvrant la jeune femme et une expression de stupéfaction profonde le prit. Ce qui était rarissime pour quelqu'un comme lui qui ne montrait habituellement jamais ses émotions.

Max resta les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux écarquillés quelques instants, avant qu'Harlan ne s'avance vers lui, intrigué par sa réaction.

 _-Monsieur… Tout va bien ?_

Tenta Harlan.

Max se tourna alors vers lui, et prit un air cette fois-ci plus énervé. Toute sa surprise s'était évaporée et il éleva la voix sur son Admin.

 _-Pour l'amour d'Arceus, mais sortez-la immédiatement de ce cachot !_

S'écria-t-il en levant brusquement son bras vers sa cellule.

Harlan sursauta sur place devant la réaction inhabituelle de Max et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de s'empresser de sortir des clefs pour ouvrir la cellule.

Tous les sbires autour, Courtney compris, avaient l'air sidérés par la réaction de leur Leader, mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque et resta figé devant la scène.

 _-Maxie, ça faisait longtemps._

Fit la jeune femme en sortant de sa cellule pour se diriger vers lui en souriant.

 _-Ajisai… Je te croyais…_

Bafouilla-t-il dans un regard douloureux.

Mais il préféra se reprendre afin de ne pas trop exhiber ses sentiments devant ses hommes, et reprit son sérieux autant que possible après s'être redressé sur ses jambes et avoir remis ses lunettes à sa place.

 _-Viens dans mon bureau._

Dit-il d'une voix plus coupée.

Lui et Ajisai partirent d'un pas rapide afin de quitter les cachots, laissant ses Admins et son Lieutenant en plan avec leurs sbires. Courtney semblait effarée par la scène et grinça des dents en voyant son Leader disparaître aux côtés d'une magnifique créature.

 _-M… M… Mais c'est qui celle-là ?! Non mais tu as vu comment elle roule du..._

Râla Courtney en montrant les dents comme un grahyena.

 _-Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme, mais c'est bizarre. Maître Max avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. Ça ne lui ressemble pas._

Déclara Harlan en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _-Maître Max est à moi ! Il est à moi, à moi, à moi !_

S'agaça Courtney dans une bouffée de rage vis-à-vis d'Ajisai.

Pendant le reste de la journée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, les sbires de la Team Magma restèrent sans nouvelles de leur Leader et commencèrent à spéculer sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse et séduisante jeune femme, d'autant plus que celle-ci portait le même nom de famille que le Leader de la Team Aqua. Mais Max avait conduit Ajisai dans son bureau et s'y était enfermé afin de pouvoir lui parler sans se montrer en spectacle devant tout le monde.

Un peu plus tard chez la Team Aqua, toujours en pleine mer, Tate avait stoppé son entraînement en vue de la nuit qui tombait. Il était bien parti pour réussir sa transformation en kyogre, mais Arthur préféra attendre encore un peu avant de prendre le risque de lui faire faire un morphing aussi dangereux.

Durant son entraînement, Tate avait fait tomber de la neige, et un fin manteau blanc avait recouvert le pont. Le froid qui s'était abattu sur le bateau avait retranché tout le monde à l'intérieur pour pouvoir s'abriter, et c'est dans sa cabine que le spectrum et Arthur se rejoignirent pour pouvoir retrouver leur état d'unification.

Une fois complet, il voulut aller lire un peu en grignotant pour se détendre, tout en s'étalant paresseusement sur une pile de coussins. Mais malheureusement, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, et se mit à penser aux paroles que lui avait dit Lottis plus tôt dans la journée et qui l'avaient froissé quand il était en spectrum. À présent, il se sentait mal depuis qu'elle l'avait mis au pied du mur. Il allait devoir faire un choix qu'il était incapable de faire, et il était encore certain qu'une solution serait possible afin de pouvoir être à la fois Leader et champion d'arène. Car après tout, Giovanni avait bien réussi cette prouesse, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

 _-Pauvre Lottis, j'imagine qu'elle est déboussolée par ce qui arrive et ça peut se comprendre. Mais je devrais aller la rassurer, elle a peut-être peur que Tate disparaisse étant donné que je ne suis plus sous mon morphing._

Pensa-t-il tristement en se relevant et en retirant la veste qu'il portait pour la ranger dans une armoire, car il commençait à avoir chaud à force de réfléchir.

D'un coup, une idée lui vint en tête : il pourrait profiter de la soirée pour discuter avec Lottis à propos de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite à Kanto et lui prouver que Tate était toujours bien là, et qu'elle lui manquait. D'autant plus qu'un mur s'était battit entre eux depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son ombre.

 _-Je pourrais peut-être proposer à Lottis une balade nocturne sur la hune…_

Alors qu'il était en train de ranger sa veste sur un cintre parmi plusieurs habits, son attention se posa sur une forme colorée d'un rouge très intense. Elle était délicatement posée sur une étagère et bien mise en évidence sous ses yeux.

 _-C'est une fleur ? Qui a mis ça là ?_

S'intrigua-t-il en tendant sa main pour l'attraper. Car son bureau avait été fermé à clef, et personne mise à part lui n'aurait pu venir pour la déposer ici durant l'après-midi. Il en était même certain, puisque la fleur n'était pas là durant la matinée.

Son regard prit alors un air profondément bouleversé et effondré en observant de plus près la plante en question. Ses longs pétales ressemblaient à de funèbres flammèches rougeoyantes, et il ne connaissait que trop bien cette variété d'amaryllis étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la même espèce qui se trouvait dans son livre : celle de la fleur éternelle racontant l'histoire d'un roi séparé à jamais de sa fleur tant aimée. Il s'agissait d'un lycoris rouge, une fleur maudite aux symboles de mort et de séparation définitive. Elle était là pour lui rappeler que la malédiction qui le liait avec Lottis ne l'avait en réalité jamais quitté, et qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais.

 _-Ce n'est pas possible…_

S'étrangla Arthur en secouant la tête. Le message était clair, il avait beau avoir retrouvé son ombre, la malédiction était toujours là. Car c'était le prix à payer pour avoir touché à l'alchimie : Lottis était le sacrifice qu'il devait subir pour avoir voulu créer la Gemme AZOTH. Et tout comme pour le roi de Kalos : AZ, il serait condamné à ne plus jamais revoir un être qui lui était cher. Car AZ avait lui aussi commis l'acte abominable d'avoir voulu toucher à l'alchimie en créant son arme ultime.

Une détresse bouillonnante l'envahissait à présent devant la situation, et la réalité lui arrivait en pleine figure comme un élastique sur lequel on venait de tirer. Cette fois-ci, il sentait au fond de lui que tout espoir de rester en état de fusion lui serait impossible : il prenait doucement conscience de tout ce qu'il allait perdre en perdant Lottis. À commencer par la douce vie qu'il lui avait promise à Jadielle, impliquant du coup la perte de son arène. Il était certain que la ligue Pokémon s'opposerait à ce qu'un nouveau Leader d'une organisation criminelle la récupère. Et Agatha ne supporterait probablement pas non plus de voir son fils devenir une crapule encore pire qu'à l'époque où il faisait ses arnaques. Il était à présent à la tête de la Team Aqua, et sa tête était déjà recherchée et fichée dans tous les postes de police d'Hoenn ainsi que des régions des alentours. La vie de Tate était donc vouée à devoir disparaître s'il voulait pouvoir rester dans cet état de fusion.

Alors qu'il prenait place sur son fauteuil derrière un regard brisé, son attention se reporta sur son téléphone : quelqu'un avait cherché à le joindre durant la fin de la journée, car il avait reçu trois appels manqués. Et pas de n'importe qui, ils venaient de son rival Max.

 _-C'est quoi encore son problème._

Grogna Arthur en posant la fleur sur son bureau, l'air intrigué. Il ne le savait pas, mais le Leader de la Team Magma avait souhaité lui faire part de la présence de sa sœur dans son repaire, car il savait qu'Arthur la croyait morte.

En temps normal, Arthur se serait contenté de rappeler Max pour lui demander simplement ce qu'il voulait, car les deux hommes s'efforçaient de garder un minimum de courtoisie quand ils s'adressaient la parole. Mais à présent que Tate noircissait son cœur des vices humains, une très vieille rancune pour son rival remontait à la surface et lui sauta à la gorge.

 _-Il va voir ce pauvre nerd, lui qui se prétendait être mon ami. Je vais lui pourrir sa ligne._

Grogna Arthur en décrochant et en composant le numéro de Max sous appel masqué.

Pendant qu'Arthur faisait des canulars téléphoniques à Max en se faisant passer pour Coin-coin le gentil couaneton, Sarah et Hector profitèrent un peu de la neige pour faire un petit tour dehors en s'habillant chaudement, ainsi que Lottis qui les avaient rejoints en voulant promener ses deux Pokémon Kiki et Chaussette.

Tout en discutant, le trio se mit à contempler le givre qui était apparu sur la mer. Une longue couche de glace craquait sous la coque du navire et gondolait un peu sous l'effet des vagues.

 _-On se croirait en plein hiver, c'est magnifique de voir de la neige au beau milieu de l'océan. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses rien voir, Hector._

Fit remarquer Sarah d'une voix tranquille, ses cheveux rouges et bouclés flottaient dans le vent.

 _-Je commence à me faire une raison._

Rétorqua Hector qui s'était retranché au fond de son épais manteau bleu pour lutter contre le froid. Il portait aussi des gants en laine et les plaçait devant son nez pour se réchauffer un peu.

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent ensuite un regard, avant que Sarah ne prenne la parole à l'attention de Lottis :

 _-C'est quand même bizarre ce qui arrive à Arthur, hein ?_

Tenta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Lottis tourna la tête vers son Admin et lui adressa une expression désolée tout en caressant rapidement la tête de son élecsprint qui venait frotter son museau contre sa jambe. Elle se sentait vraiment désemparée devant la situation.

 _-Et tu as remarqué son comportement, Sarah ?_

Répondit Lottis dans une petite grimace.

 _-Mmm… Il ne m'a pas paru stressé ou perturbé. Mais… J'admets que je comprends mal moi aussi sa réaction._

Admit Sarah en se grattant le menton alors qu'Hector les écoutait.

 _-Moi j'ai rien pu voir._

Intervint Hector.

Lottis écarquilla les yeux en portant son attention sur Hector, mais un soudain bruit de battements d'ailes attira l'attention du petit groupe au-dessus de leur tête, provoquant les soudains jappements de Chaussette. Sarah leva alors sa main pour la placer à plat au-dessus de ses yeux afin de mieux voir ce qui approchait.

 _-On dirait un des bekipans de l'organisation. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'un de nos sbires était parti en patrouille ce soir._

S'étonna-t-elle en observant la créature ailée.

Le Pokémon semblait épuisé, comme s'il avait voyagé durant des heures et se laissa tomber sur le pont du bateau, perdant du coup son passager qui semblait très peu habillé. Et pour cause : il portait juste un caleçon sur lui.

 _-Vite, il est peut-être blessé !_

S'écria Sarah en se précipitant sur le sbire, vite suivie par Lottis, ses deux Pokémon et Hector.


	37. Chap 175 à 177 - Le sort d'Adriane

**Chapitre 175 :** **Un retour inespéré.**

 _-Hé ! Tout va bien ?!_

S'écria Sarah en accourant vers le sbire qui était à terre avec son bekipan. Chaussette l'élecsprint s'était d'ailleurs ruée à ses pieds en le prenant pour un intrus et l'observait derrière une expression hautaine devant sa tenue très légère.

 _-Il va attraper froid !_

S'inquiéta Lottis en retirant le manteau bleu et blanc qu'elle portait afin de pouvoir lui donner, car le pauvre garçon était en caleçon et devait être gelé dans la neige qui était tombée sur le pont de l'AzurVictoria.

 _-Arg, mais pourquoi il fait si froid ici ?! C'est pas encore Noël !_

Se plaignit le sbire qui claquait des dents et cherchait à se relever en se frottant les bras contre son torse afin de lutter contre le froid. Il s'empressa dans la foulée de rappeler son Pokémon dans sa pokéball afin que celui-ci puisse se reposer au chaud. Mais il remarqua tout de suite l'élecsprint à deux pas de lui qui le toisait en le jugeant avec mépris.

 _-Hé mais… C'est le fantôme jaune ?_

S'étonna-t-il.

Lottis et Sarah ouvrirent alors de grands yeux stupéfaits en découvrant qu'elles connaissaient bel et bien le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elles : il s'agissait de Jack.

 _-Jack ?! Mais… Mais comment as-tu ?!_

S'écria Sarah en venant à sa rencontre tandis que Lottis déposait son manteau sur les épaules du garçon qui s'était penché pour caresser l'élecsprint.

 _-Mon pauvre, pourquoi t'es à poil ?!_

Ajouta Lottis d'un air scandalisé, comme si elle craignait que la Team Magma ne lui ait pas fourni le moindre vêtement depuis plus de deux ans. Les deux femmes s'empressèrent de le prendre dans leurs bras pour l'accueillir et le réchauffèrent comme elles pouvaient en lui frottant les bras et le dos.

 _-J'ai balancé mes habits de la Team Magma en chemin. C'est trop la honte de porter ça. Je n'allais tout de même pas me présenter à vous avec leur uniforme puant !_

Protesta Jack avec évidence en se réchauffant dans le vêtement que Lottis venait de lui donner. Puis, il porta son attention sur Hector qui semblait comme figé dans son coin. Il avait reconnu la voix de son vieux copain et ne savait pas comment réagir.

À sa vue, Jack esquissa un sourire, se libéra des bras des deux femmes et marcha vers lui. Puis une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, tendit ses deux mains pour attraper son visage et se plongea dans ses yeux blanchis par la cécité. Il lui adressa ensuite un regard très tendre et caressa doucement ses joues avec ses pouces.

 _-Hector…_

Murmura Jack dans une expression très douce, faisant frissonner Hector à cause de la joie intense qui envahissait sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme resta muet et figé, le regard dans le vide, mais le nez pointé vers le visage de son ami. Il semblait chercher à le distinguer malgré le néant qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Il lui avait tellement manqué, et il aurait tant voulu revoir son visage.

 _-Hector, je ne sais pas toi, mais je me les gèle ! Et si on rentrait ?!_

S'écria ensuite Jack en resserrant brutalement l'emprise de ses doigts sur le visage du jeune homme, il grelottait de froid et claquait toujours des dents. Hector prit une grande respiration devant le haussement de voix de Jack, mais celui-ci lui déposa rapidement un baiser de retrouvailles.

Suite à son geste, Hector l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'enlacer et le porter, comme s'il venait de se réveiller suite à un électrochoc.

 _-Viens. Tu vas perdre tes doigts de pieds si tu restes pieds nus dans la neige._

Râla Hector en portant maintenant Jack à moitié par-dessus son épaule pour l'emmener vers les escaliers du bateau.

Pendant que Jack riait en se laissant porter et donnait des coups avec ses mains dans le dos de son ami, Lottis, ses deux Pokémon et Sarah suivirent le mouvement et les accompagnèrent dans les escaliers pour pousser une grande porte en bois.

 _-Comment tu te sens, Jack ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop de mal là-bas ?_

Questionna Sarah d'une voix préoccupée alors qu'ils entraient dans un couloir étroit.

 _-Mon séjour a été très difficile, surtout les premières semaines… Mais Max ne m'a pas laissé enfermé dans les cachots très longtemps, il a voulu faire de moi un de ses sbires. Et c'est grâce à Adriane que j'ai finalement pu rentrer._

Répondit Jack.

 _-Adriane ?! Tu as pu voir ma sœur ?!_

S'empressa d'intervenir Lottis d'une voix préoccupée.

 _-Oui, Adriane a pris ma défense devant Max quand elle m'a vu là-bas. Et il s'est plié à ses exigences et m'a donné l'autorisation de rentrer. J'ai été vraiment surpris._

Admit Jack.

 _-C'est parce qu'Adriane est une des princesses aux cheveux flamboyants. Je suppose que Max fait tout pour la convaincre de rester chez la Team Magma._

Fit Sarah dans un regard sombre. Le groupe s'arrêta devant une nouvelle porte en bois afin de discuter encore un peu avant de se décider à rejoindre les autres dans la salle qui se trouvait derrière.

 _-J'ai voulu me sauver avec elle. Mais Adriane a refusé de me suivre. Je suis désolé, Lottis._

Dit alors Jack à la jeune archéologue. Il avait encore froid et retenait difficilement ses frissons alors qu'Hector le déposait au sol afin qu'il puisse marcher de lui-même.

 _-Quoi ? C'est vrai ?_

S'horrifia Lottis en poussant la porte.

 _-J'ai vraiment essayé de convaincre ta sœur de rentrer avec moi à l'AzurVictoria. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait Harlan, et qu'elle te retrouvera chez votre grand-père à Vermilava quand elle aura réglé quelques affaires avec lui. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire…_

Se désola le garçon en resserrant le manteau qu'il avait sur lui.

Lottis secoua négativement la tête, c'était pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Comme l'avait dit Max à Arthur, Adriane était bien restée avec eux de son plein gré.

 _-J'espère vraiment qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait…_

S'étrangla Lottis qui était de plus en plus inquiète pour sa sœur. Elle ne savait plus comment elle pourrait la retrouver, car elle se doutait qu'Arthur refuserait de faire un assaut si Adriane ne souhaitait plus revenir parmi eux.

 _-Bon… En tout cas toi tu vas bien, c'est le principal._

Reprit Lottis d'une voix plus forte en adressant un léger sourire à Jack.

Tout le monde fut très heureux de revoir Jack quand le petit groupe entra enfin dans la pièce après avoir bavardé sur le pas de la porte, en particulier ses anciens camarades du groupe d'archéologie qui en éclatèrent de joie. Mais beaucoup de sbires ne le connaissaient pas encore, car il s'était absenté depuis bien longtemps, et certains chuchotèrent tout bas pour interroger les plus vieilles recrues afin de savoir qui il était.

Étant encore gelé, Jack fut immédiatement conduit devant la cheminée afin qu'il se réchauffe et que des sbires lui apportent des vêtements propres de l'organisation. Très vite, Arthur s'empressa de venir à son tour vers lui, heureux de retrouver un de ses sbires préférés et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour l'accueillir.

 _-Jack, je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir ! Tu as sûrement besoin de souffler un peu après tout ce que tu as vécu. Allez, viens poser tes miches ici !_

Dit-il en déposant un coussin devant le feu pour que Jack puisse s'y installer.

Lottis n'eut même pas besoin de balayer la pièce du regard pour comprendre que Tate se trouvait encore en état d'unification avec Arthur, car il ne mâchait plus ses mots. Elle lui adressa un regard un peu perdu, se demandant si elle allait pouvoir récupérer un jour son spectrum avant d'aller s'asseoir non loin en étant suivie de près par son évoli et son élecsprint.

Arthur se tourna alors vers deux sbires qui se tenaient dans son dos :

 _-Vous deux, allez lui chercher un truc à grailler. Il doit être mort de faim !_

Ordonna-t-il.

Les deux sbires opinèrent et partirent rapidement vers les cuisines.

 _-Mon Leader… Vous m'avez tellement manqué !_

Pleurnicha Jack qui ne s'était toujours pas assis.

Arthur lui frotta le dos pour le calmer un peu, car son sbire se sentait submergé par ses émotions. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps que ses jambes en tremblaient.

 _-Assis toi un peu, Jack. Et réchauffe-toi. Tu as tenu bon tout ce temps et tu es resté fidèle à la Team Aqua. Nous sommes tous très fiers de toi._

Commença Arthur d'une voix douce alors que Jack le dévisageait littéralement de ses yeux humides, comme s'il cherchait à garder à tout jamais cet instant dans son esprit.

 _-Tu seras grassement récompensé pour ton courage pour avoir gardé le silence durant deux ans. Et tu pourras te reposer autant que tu le souhaiteras. Tu as été exemplaire, vraiment._

Déclara le Leader d'une voix cérémonieuse en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

 _-M… Mon Leader…_

Bafouilla Jack qui ne quitta pas le visage d'Arthur des yeux.

 _-Oui ?_

Répondit Arthur.

 _-J'ai quelque chose pour vous._

Dit alors Jack en glissant une de ses mains dans son caleçon.

Le Leader prit une expression un peu affolée en voyant le geste de son sbire et devint aussi pâle que Tate, suivi par des réactions similaires venant des sbires autour qui ne comprenaient pas non plus ce qu'il faisait. Mais Arthur changea très vite d'air en réalisant que le jeune homme sortait un petit sac rouge de son vêtement.

 _-J'ai ramené ça de chez la Team Magma._

Dit Jack d'une voix sérieuse.

 _-Quoi, un sac ?_

Sursauta Arthur qui ne savait pas s'il devait prendre l'objet douteux que le garçon lui tendait.

 _-Adriane m'a dit que vous en aviez vraiment besoin. Je me suis infiltré en douce dans le bureau de Max pour le dérober. Et j'ai pu m'enfuir avec._

Expliqua Jack.

Arthur porta son regard de jack jusqu'au petit sac qu'il lui tendait toujours, et après hésitation, l'attrapa pour regarder son contenu. Il fut alors extrêmement surpris, mais heureux de réaliser à quel point ce butin pouvait avoir de la valeur. Il s'agissait de la précieuse poudre des philosophes qu'il lui manquait afin de pouvoir réaliser son œuvre.

 _-Je n'arrive pas à y croire !_

S'étonna le Leader en la contemplant quelques instants, puis, referma délicatement l'objet avant de remercier Jack.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que tous les sbires dormaient enfin et que Jack avait retrouvé son vieux lit qui se trouvait dans sa cabine, Lottis, Marco, Hector, Sarah et Matthieu furent réveillés par Tate sous sa forme de spectrum et convoqués dans le bureau d'Arthur. Jack aurait dû être convoqué également à cause du butin qu'il avait rapporté, mais Arthur préféra le laisser au lit afin qu'il se repose et se remette de ses émotions.

 _-Merci d'être venu. J'sais qu'il est tard, mais on doit causer._

Dit le Leader en invitant tout le monde à entrer dans sa cabine. Chaussette et Kiki étaient là eux aussi, car Lottis les avait gardés avec elle pour la nuit afin que l'absence de Tate ne la pèse pas de trop. Tate, qui se trouvait sous sa forme de spectrum, emboîta le pas de tout le monde, et se changea en ombre afin de s'unir à nouveau avec Arthur pour laisser apparaître une silhouette humaine sombre derrière lui.

Une fois tout le monde devant lui, Lottis bâilla en regardant l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur en face du bureau, il était déjà une heure du matin passé et la fatigue la pesait.

 _-Comme vous le savez, Jack a rapporté avec lui la poudre des philosophes. J'ai souhaité vous réunir ici dans la plus grande des discrétions pour en discuter comme nous devons garder le projet AZOTH secret. Nous allons donc pouvoir faire cap vers l'île Monsu pour réaliser le grand œuvre dès que la barrière de corail sera régénérée._

Déclara-t-il d'une voix très enjouée.

 _-Nous ne pouvons pas le faire dès cette nuit, mon Arthur ?_

Demanda Matthieu avec impatience.

 _-Non, j'ai lu des livres sur l'alchimie à Johto il y a quelques années. D'après eux, nous allons avoir besoin de zarbis pour nous aider, et j'en ai vu dans les ruines de l'île Monsu._

Répondit Arthur, mais c'était Tate qui parlait visiblement pour eux, car Arthur n'avait jamais pu avoir accès aux bibliothèques de Johto.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hector pour lui parler plus personnellement :

 _-Hector, je sais que tu ne faisais pas partit du projet à la base, mais sache que tu seras le premier à pouvoir en bénéficier. Nous pourrons te rendre la vue, car la gemme AZOTH possède le fabuleux pouvoir de soigner absolument toutes les maladies et toutes les blessures. Tu as été exemplaire en sauvant ton équipe à Lavandia. Tu mérites d'être soigné. Ça sera mon cadeau, pour toi et pour Jack qui a risqué sa peau pour la réalisation de ce projet._

Déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire.

 _-Je vous remercie mon Leader. Mais…_

Commença Hector en baissant le nez vers le sol.

 _-Il y a un souci ?_

Demanda Arthur d'un air étonné alors que Sarah et Lottis l'observaient avec attention.

 _-Si tous mes camarades de l'équipe d'archéologie ont pu survivre à l'attaque de Sighrid, c'était grâce à mon handicap, mon Leader. En étant devenu aveugle, j'étais devenu insensible à l'hypnose de Klagar. Je souhaite donc garder mon handicap et en faire une force et non une faiblesse au cas où ce genre de déboire recommencerait._

Déclara-t-il en relevant brusquement le nez en l'air, comme s'il en était fier.

Arthur prit aussitôt un air surpris et dérouté devant les paroles extrêmement matures de son sbire, mais lui adressa finalement un sourire solennel pour lui répondre.

 _-C'est extrêmement courageux de ta part Hector. Je respecte ton choix._

Après avoir fait un rapide topo à son équipe sur la préparation de la future gemme AZOTH, Arthur raccompagna tout le monde dans le couloir afin que chacun puisse retourner dormir dans sa cabine. Mais Lottis n'était pas partie, car elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui en privé.

 _-Tu veux quelque chose, Lottis ?_

Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu froide, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui se tenait debout près de son évoli et son élecsprint. Visiblement, Tate lui en voulait pour sa dernière conversation avec elle, les poussant à s'éviter l'un et l'autre tout le reste de la journée.

 _-Pour ma sœur… Est… Est-ce qu'on va toujours la chercher ? Tu as dit qu'on partait pour l'île Monsu alors que nous devions aller à Nénucrique._

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

 _-Jack a été très clair tout à l'heure quand je lui ai demandé des nouvelles d'Adriane. On ne peut libérer ta sœur si elle ne veut plus quitter la Team Magma._

Répondit-il d'une voix un peu sèche en refermant la porte de sa cabine alors que Lottis se trouvait encore dans la pièce avec lui.

 _-Il n'y a vraiment aucune solution ? J'ai peur de ne plus jamais revoir ma sœur si elle reste là-bas… Je n'ai pas pu avoir le moindre contact avec elle depuis qu'Harlan l'a emmené. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon grand-père s'ils la retiennent comme ils ont fait pour Jack ? Il sera mort d'inquiétudes._

S'étrangla Lottis d'une voix suppliante.

 _-Lottis, j'étais dans le désert avec toi lors de sa capture. Ta sœur et Harlan avaient visiblement l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a libéré. Même si on allait la chercher elle refuserait de nous suivre._

Répondit-il en adressant un regard égal à Lottis.

 _-Je comprends, tu ne m'aideras pas. Tu es encore fâché après moi… Désolée de t'avoir embêté._

Se résigna la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait finalement à sortir, mais Arthur la stoppa avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos et l'agrippa par un pli de sa veste.

 _-C'est vrai, je suis fâché._

Fit-il brusquement. Lottis lui adressa un regard en coin, pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire :

 _-Hormis le fait que ta sœur s'est alliée avec l'ennemi, je suis effectivement fâché après toi. Parce que tout ça, tout ce qui arrive, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de te blâmer pour ça !_

Ajouta Arthur d'une voix grinçante, comme si elle était coupable de tous les malheurs du monde tout en sortant sa fleur de lycoris rouge d'on ne sait où pour la lui montrer.

 _-De quoi ?!_

Interrogea Lottis en se tournant complètement vers lui, l'air halluciné.

.

 **Chapitre 176 :** **L'enfer d'Ajisai.**

 _-En quoi j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

S'interrogea Lottis devant les accusations agressives de son Leader, repoussant au passage la fleur du revers de la main pour l'écarter de son champ de vision.

 _-C'est toi qui m'as rendu complet en réunissant mon ombre et mon corps. Les choses auraient dû redevenir comme avant. Mais non, toi et ta foutue malédiction, t'as finalement tout gâché !_

S'emporta-t-il en balançant sauvagement sa fleur sur son bureau. Derrière, Ikana l'osselait, Lucien le persian et nostenfer ouvrirent les yeux alors qu'ils dormaient ensemble sur une chaise, semblant incommodés par le haussement de voix de leur maître.

 _-Tu as tout gâché, et tu as bousillé tous mes espoirs de redevenir une personne ordinaire ! Tu as transformé ce moment que j'attendais tellement en un véritable cauchemar !_

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de rancunes.

Lottis secoua la tête, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

 _-Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec cette malédiction ?_

Bafouilla-t-elle d'un regard perdu. Arthur prit alors un air sombre pour lui expliquer la situation :

 _-Juste avant ta fugue à Kanto, je m'étais penché sur cette curieuse malédiction qui nous liait tous les deux, pour découvrir qu'elle venait de la légende de Tanabata. Toi et tes sœurs, vous avez subi une malédiction céleste qui vous touche de mère en fille, car vous êtes les descendantes de la princesse de la légende, et vous vous devez de garder les trois oiseaux légendaires pour faire régner la paix entre les éléments._

Lottis ravala sa salive alors qu'Arthur continuait à lui raconter son histoire d'un air amer.

 _-D'après la légende, les cieux ont maudit l'amour que portait la princesse pour le dresseur au cœur pur qui avait pu réunir les orbes._

 _-Et tu prétends que c'est de ma faute ? Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi. J'ai jamais voulu ça non plus._

Grinça la jeune femme qui maintenait son regard azuré sur lui.

Derrière, le petit osselait les observait silencieusement. Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à dormir et de les voir se disputer le rendait nerveux. Le petit Pokémon se mit alors à piailler comme un bébé afin d'avoir l'attention de ses ''parents''.

 _-En retrouvant mon ombre, j'ai cru que les choses allaient s'arranger. J'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait plus de malédiction. Mais tu avais raison, je n'ai pas d'issue dans mon état d'unification._

S'étrangla Arthur alors qu'Ikana poussait des '' _ossi ossiii ossiiii !''_ dans son dos.

L'expression agacée de Lottis se changea alors en un regard attristé. Elle réalisait pourquoi il était en colère et pourquoi il s'en prenait à elle. Il venait de prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle il était, et cherchait du coup à la faire réagir, car jusqu'à maintenant, la jeune archéologue ne lui avait apporté aucun soutien comme elle le faisait habituellement, et il en souffrait.

 _-Je n'avais pas réalisé…_

Murmura Lottis d'une voix si basse qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

 _-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester comme je suis, parce que je ne vois pas comment surmonter cette situation. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais tenir mon arène à Jadielle, et pouvoir en même temps assumer mes responsabilités auprès de la Team Aqua._

Assura-t-il d'une voix agressive à une Lottis qui en écarquilla les yeux.

 _-Ne perds pas si vite espoir. Tu vis juste une situation particulière en ayant perdu ton ombre._

 _-Je n'ai aucune solution à part accepter ma mort si je veux rester dans cet état. Même la Gemme AZOTH ne pourra me sauver. Je te hais à présent, car je dois faire ce choix impossible entre mourir ou être maudit._

Il soupira ensuite d'un air douloureux pour regarder son ombre qui se tenait à ses pieds, puis déporta son regard vers le fond de son bureau où ses Pokémon somnolaient, sauf Ikana qui continuait de pleurnicher.

 _-Je suis sincèrement désolée._

Dit Lottis en s'agenouillant soudainement devant lui en dogeza, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, courbant légèrement son dos vers l'avant et le front penché en direction du sol.

 _-Je t'avais promis de te soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Et je ne l'ai pas fait._

Souffla-t-elle d'une voix réellement attristée devant sa colère, provoquant la surprise d'Arthur qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

 _-Je comprends ta détresse, et je comprends ta colère. On trouvera une solution pour que tu puisses rester dans cet état, et on se montrera plus fort que cette malédiction. Je te le promets._

Ajouta la jeune femme en faisant preuve d'une grande pudeur, avant de relever ses yeux bleu saphir sur lui.

Arthur resta silencieux, mais lui adressa un visage un peu plus doux en réalisant qu'il venait de s'emporter, tirant même sur le regret suite à ses paroles rudes. D'ordinaire, Lottis n'osait pas lui faire d'étreintes d'elle-même comme il était son Leader, ce qui la poussait à garder un comportement respectueux vis-à-vis de lui, mais elle se débrouillait toujours pour trouver une parade pour l'adoucir dans ces moments-là.

Après avoir calmé le petit osselait qui n'avait pas arrêté de brailler, ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter à propos d'éventuelles solutions qui pourraient permettre à Tate et Arthur de rester en état d'unification.

Pour la grande surprise de Lottis, Kiki s'allongea entre elle et Arthur pour dormir contre eux, posant même sa tête sur son bras afin de s'assoupir dessus. Le fait que Tate ne soit à présent plus un spectrum grâce à Arthur semblait adoucir le petit évoli.

Peu après, Arthur se tourna complètement vers Lottis qui commençait à tomber de sommeil et s'était couchée à moitié contre un coussin pendant qu'ils bavardaient. Attendri, il glissa sa main sur la sienne afin de pouvoir la caresser de façon réconfortante, et finit par se blottir contre elle en déposant sa tête sur la sienne. Les tensions entre eux étaient cette fois-ci bien retombées, et leur dispute oubliée.

La jeune femme sentit une sensation de joie l'envahir en ressentant la chaleur de sa main, contrairement à celle du morphing de Tate qui était la plupart du temps glacé à cause de sa condition de Pokémon spectre. Elle comprit réellement que son ami était à présent bien là, pleinement humain et vivant, ce qui amplifiait le bonheur qui l'envahissait. C'était comme si le voile de la malédiction qui l'avait toujours empêché de voir Arthur s'était levé devant elle, tel un pont qui leur avait permis de traverser la Voie lactée pour se retrouver. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison, et que ce bonheur ne durerait malheureusement pas, et qu'ils seraient à nouveau séparés tôt ou tard, tout comme dans la légende de Tanabata.

Pendant leur petit instant de tendresse, les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur la fleur de lycoris rouge qui était restée sur le bureau. Elle se fanait déjà en dégageant une aura lugubre, et commençait à perdre ses pétales, comme si le temps leur était compté.

 _-Au fait._

Dit soudainement Arthur.

 _-Est-ce que je peux sortir grotadmorv ?_

Questionna-t-il en montrant la pokéball de son Pokémon puant. Mais Lottis lui répondit en écrasant un oreiller sur son visage.

Deux jours plus tard, dans le repaire de la Team Magma, Adriane et Harlan retrouvèrent Courtney devant le bureau du Leader, car celui-ci venait de les convoquer. Max ne s'était toujours pas montré avec Ajisai,et visiblement, la pauvre Courtney avait passé ces dernières nuits sans fermer l'œil. D'énormes cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux et elle semblait ronchonner dans son coin en maltraitant un de ses gants sans la moindre conviction.

 _-Maître Max ne s'est toujours pas montré ?_

Demanda Harlan en prenant place devant la grande porte de métaltandis qu'Adriane suivait son mouvement.

 _-Non._

Répondit simplement Courtney en se mordant les lèvres.

 _-Enfin, ils sont sortis à un moment pour aller manger… Mais ils sont tous les deux retournés dans le bureau juste après._

Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix courroucée, comme s'il venait de la trahir.

Adriane et Harlan échangèrent un regard désolé avant de tourner en même temps la tête vers la porte : Max venait de leur ouvrir, et il semblait de très bonne humeur. Ajisai qui l'accompagnait par contre, n'affichait pas la moindre expression sur son visage et était suivie de très près par un togetic qui semblait flotter près de sa tête.

Après un regard bref vers Harlan et Courtney, Max s'adressa à eux :

 _-J'ai reçu un appel de Kelvin. Jack aurait déserté le Q.G ?_

Fit-il derrière un regard presque glacial.

Les deux Admins s'échangèrent aussitôt un regard horrifié. Mais comme Harlan en devait une à sa collègue pour l'avoir couvert lors de leur dernière bêtise, celui-ci décida de répondre à la question à sa place.

 _-Eu… Il était absent pour le déjeuner de ce matin, Monsieur. Il est possible qu'il soit parti pour retrouver sa famille…_

Admit Harlan dans un mensonge en ravalant sa salive. En réalité, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'un sbire avait été absent depuis l'arrivée d'Ajisai.

 _-Très bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'était plus un prisonnier de toute façon…_

Répondit simplement Max qui semblait avoir plus important à penser à cause de la présence de la jeune femme.

Harlan inspira alors que Max invitait ses deux Admins ainsi qu'Adriane à entrer. Mais la curiosité de l'Admin devant la nouvelle venue fut plus forte, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser la parole :

 _-Et donc… Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes ?_

Questionna Harlan d'une voix aigrie en se tournant vers elle.

 _-Moi ? Je suis la femme que vous avez jetée sans la moindre pitié au fond des cachots. Dans la cellule près des toilettes, celle qui vous tenait le plus à cœur. Vous vous souvenez ?_

Répondit Ajisai dans un sourire particulièrement malsain alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sans aucune gêne sur le bureau de Max, dans une position sensuelle et détendue.

Harlan sembla se figer littéralement en l'écoutant alors que Courtney s'étouffait d'horreur derrière lui.

 _-C'est vrai Harlan ?_

Intervint Max d'une voix sévère en vrillant le pauvre garçon du regard.

Harlan était à présent rouge de honte devant son Leader, et se cachait presque derrière Adriane qui ne semblait pas impressionnée par cette nouvelle venue.

 _-Je… Je suis désolé, Monsieur._

Baragouina Harlan.

 _-Tssk… Ajisai est ma… Enfin, une amie de longue date. Elle m'est très précieuse, et je n'apprécie pas d'apprendre que toi, mon Admin en qui je devrais avoir une confiance aveugle, l'ai traitée comme une prisonnière et jetée dans nos cachots._

Grinça Max d'une voix dangereuse.

Harlan semblait se décomposer sur place, mais Adriane s'empressa d'intervenir, agacée par la situation :

 _-Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, cette jeune femme s'était introduite dans votre bureau afin de dérober vos documents. Harlan l'a attrapée, car elle souhaitait s'enfuir. Elle a été traitée comme telle, parce qu'elle était une intruse et non une invitée._

Dit-elle d'une voix très calme tout en se foutant d'être juste à côté de la concernée.

 _-C'est vrai, Monsieur._

Acquiesça Harlan d'une petite voix.

 _-Ajisai, une voleuse ? Foutaises, elle ne ferait jamais ça._

Grogna Max en reniflant l'air d'un air dédaigneux. Visiblement, il avait une confiance aveugle envers cette jeune femme.

 _-Dans ce cas, comment pouvez-vous expliquer le fait qu'elle portait des habits de la Team Magma en s'introduisant ici ? Vous devez vraiment être un imbécile pour fermer les yeux sur ce genre de détail._

Rétorqua Adriane, provoquant la colère de Max.

 _-Ajisai est un membre à part entière de ma famille, alors un peu de respect. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es qu'une prisonnière ici, contrairement à elle ?_

S'emporta Max. Mais Adriane venait d'attirer toute l'attention d'Ajisai, car le rouge flamboyant de ses cheveux ne lui avait pas échappé.

 _-Tu es une des sœurs Asuna ? Ne serais-tu pas Lottis ?_

Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Le regard d'Adriane s'illumina en entendant le nom de sa sœur et fut parcouru d'un mélange de joie en se demandant si elle la connaissait, mais aussi d'étonnements. Car elle ne pouvait que se demander où elle l'aurait connue.

 _-Non, moi c'est Adriane Asuna. Lottis, c'est ma grande sœur. Vous la connaissez ?!_

S'étonna Adriane en ignorant maintenant la réaction colérique de Max.

 _-Disons que j'ai des affaires à régler avec elle. Tu sais où je pourrais la trouver ?_

Demanda Ajisai derrière un visage vide d'expression.

 _-Ma sœur est chez la Team Aqua. Je pense qu'elle est avec Arthur en ce moment._

 _-Je vois, elle est encore avec lui, donc. Mmm, je ne suis pas étonnée._

Répondit Ajisai alors que Courtney affichait des grimaces variées en la regardant, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avaler un citron entier. Mais Ajisai se tourna vers Max, l'air toujours aussi neutre au visage.

 _-Maxie, tu ne devrais pas laisser la jeune Asuna en liberté dans ton repaire. Tu n'as clairement aucun contrôle sur elle et elle te mène par le bout du nez. Tôt ou tard, elle va se sauver avec des informations sur ton organisation pour les livrer à sa sœur._

Dit-elle dans un sourire pulpeux.

Harlan sentit son cœur rater un battement alors que Max opinait devant les conseils de la jeune femme. Puis, il se tourna vers son Admin.

 _-Harlan, reconduis miss Asuna dans les cachots. J'en ai assez de son comportement._

Trancha Max d'une voix glaciale alors que les deux Admins affichaient une expression dévastée puisqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux attachés à Adriane.

Peu après, Max conduisit en personne Harlan et Adriane jusqu'aux cachots afin de s'assurer que l'Admin l'y enferme bien, laissant du coup Ajisai seule dans son bureau avec Courtney qui n'avait pas lâché la jeune femme du regard. L'Admin semblait si amère qu'elle profita de l'absence de son supérieur pour se précipiter sur la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et la plaqua férocement contre le mur. Puis, elle lui susurra quelques mises en garde à l'oreille :

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Maître Max, mais il est à moi. Approche-le, regarde-le, touche-le et je vais te détruire. Je te réduirais en poussière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi._

Grogna-t-elle alors qu'Ajisai lui adressait maintenant un regard amusé. D'autant plus que Courtney était bien plus petite qu'elle et lui arrivait en dessous du menton.

 _-Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas._

Répondit Ajisai d'une voix amusée en repoussant Courtney du revers de la main afin de l'écarter d'elle de la même manière qu'elle l'aurait fait avec un sac-poubelle.

 _-Si tu tiens vraiment à Maxie, tu devrais balancer toutes les vilaines cochonneries qu'il entasse dans son armoire afin de réaliser la Gemme AZOTH. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus le laisser réveiller un Pokémon légendaire. Tu sais, tout ça, c'est très dangereux._

Renchéris Ajisai qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à provoquer Courtney.

L'Admin grogna, et libéra un feunard de sa pokéball en guise de menace.

 _-C'est Arthur qui t'envoie, c'est ça ? Je ne te laisserais pas anéantir les projets de Maître Max. Montre-moi tes Pokémon que je te donne une bonne leçon !_

 _-Je n'ai que togetic._

Répondit simplement Ajisai en lorgnant sur son Pokémon qui semblait se foutre de la situation. Le feunard lui adressa un lance-flamme, mais le togetic se protégea avec une attaque abri.

 _-Tu as raison ma petite. Mets le feu à son bureau, tu vas me simplifier les choses._

Ria Ajisai dans un regard hautain.

 _-C'est toi, que je vais cramer !_

Râla Courtney en serrant les poings tout en se penchant légèrement en avant, comme si elle allait la mordre. Son feunard se jeta aussitôt sur le togetic, crocs en avant, mais celui-ci évita avec grâce son assaut.

 _-Dis-moi, tu t'appelles bien Courtney, c'est ça ?_

Questionna Ajisai en croisant ses bras alors que son togetic envoyait une attaque doux baiser au feunard pour le rendre confus.

 _-Je suppose que tu connais Maxie depuis quelques années. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je n'apparais que maintenant ?_

Continua la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs derrière une expression redevenue complètement neutre.

 _-Je ne sais pas ?_

Fit Courtney d'une voix coupée, regardant d'un air désabusé son feunard qui commençait à se mordre les fesses à cause de la confusion.

 _-Tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler de cette fameuse prison protégée et gardé par des Pokémon dragons à Johto, et se trouvant isolée au milieu de la grande passerelle de montagnes qui sépare Johto de Kanto. Celle où, en théorie, personne ne peut s'évader. Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai passé de longues années dans ce terrible endroit. J'ai vu l'enfer sur Terre et crois-moi, ce n'était absolument pas beau à voir._

Grinça Ajisai en contournant lentement Courtney. Celle-ci eut alors des frissons dans le dos en écoutant son histoire et ouvrit légèrement la bouche sans répondre.

 _-Maxie et Arthur étaient autrefois les deux Admins dévoués de la Team Lagoon, la fierté de miss Victoria pour qui j'ai une admiration sans bornes. Mais aujourd'hui, toute l'organisation est là-bas sans le moindre espoir d'en sortir un jour. Ils ne verront plus jamais rien d'autre qu'un béton glacial et humide, et les crocs des plus terrifiants tyranocifs et dracolosses que tu ne verras jamais de ta vie._

Continua Ajisai en rapprochant lentement son visage de celui de Courtney, la plaquant à présent contre le mur et la dévisageant d'un regard qui avait, de toute évidence, déjà vu toutes les pires atrocités du monde.

 _-Et tu as réussi à t'enfuir ?_

Bafouilla Courtney qui se retrouvait dos au mur.

 _-Je m'étais fait un ami portant le nom de Porcius là-bas. Il avait perdu la boule depuis longtemps à force de travailler dans ce lieu si sordide et prenait un malin plaisir à voir les prisonniers souffrir. Mais il s'était pris d'affection pour moi et m'avait fait sortir en douce une nuit pour que je puisse m'enfuir. À ce jour, je suis la seule et unique personne à avoir pu s'échapper de cette prison._

Répondit Ajisai qui lui en était visiblement reconnaissante. C'était donc bien elle la mystérieuse femme qui avait envoyé Porcius chez la Team Aqua afin de détruire le projet AZOTH d'Arthur.

Courtney ne répondit rien, mais afficha une expression complètement décomposée.

 _-Dis-moi… Tu aimerais voir Maxie finir dans ce lieu ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'il aimerait ne plus jamais revoir les rayons du soleil qu'il chérit tant, tout comme mon frère apprécierait de ne plus jamais revoir l'océan ?_

Questionna Ajisai d'une voix dangereuse.

Courtney hocha rapidement la tête pour faire ''non'' en silence alors qu'Ajisai plaquait presque son front contre celui de l'Admin qui était acculée contre le mur.

 _-Pourtant c'est ce qu'il va arriver s'ils se frottent à Devon. Et c'est ce qui arrive toujours quand quelqu'un se met en travers de leur chemin. Ils ont tout le monopole de Hoenn, ils possèdent toutes les ressources énergétiques, les technologies de pointe, la pharmaceutique, les transports maritimes ainsi que le centre spatial jusqu'à son fils qui à la main mise sur la ligue Pokémon. Et encore je n'ai pas tout cité, mais j'en suis certaine, ils attendent le moindre faux pas de la part de vos deux organisations pour éliminer Maxie et Arthur._

Susurra Ajisai d'une voix plus basse et dangereuse avant de relâcher Courtney qui affichait maintenant un air bouleversé.

 _-Voilà pourquoi je suis ici. Pour empêcher les deux hommes de ma vie de finir aussi mal._

Termina Ajisai tout en ordonnant à son togetic d'achever le feunard avec une puissante attaque damoclès qui fit voltiger le goupil à travers la pièce.

.

 **Chapitre 177 :** **Le sort d'Adriane.**

Après cette interaction entre Courtney et Ajisai, la journée défila rapidement pour l'organisation. Ce n'est qu'une fois la soirée tombée qu'Harlan dut retourner seul dans ses appartements, le moral dans les chaussettes. Adriane était à présent enfermée dans les cachots, et Max refusait toutes négociations. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour sortir la jeune fille de ce mauvais pas, et avait bien compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir avec lui dans les parties plus chaleureuses du Q.G.

Impuissant, il se posa sur son canapé et s'attrapa le visage dans ses mains, l'air abattu. Comment Max avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Lui qui avait toujours été dévoué pour la Team Magma et qui n'avait jamais failli jusque-là. Il avait toujours admiré Max, et avait toujours eu le plus profond des respects pour lui.  
Il lui avait promis qu'Adriane ne se sauverait pas, et il avait tenu sa promesse. Alors pourquoi ? Que devait-il faire devant cette injustice ? Il aimait Adriane, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée de la laisser dans les cachots.

Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder son limagma et son volcaropod qui étaient installés dans son vivarium géant. Un des deux limagmas d'Adriane était resté là lui aussi, et passait ses journées ici à somnoler avec eux.

 _-Je devrais lui rapporter Meg…_

S'attrista Harlan en se levant. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il réalisa que le Pokémon était en train de couver quelque chose.

Il l'attrapa vivement pour le soulever, et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'un magnifique et délicat œuf rouge se cachait en dessous, à même le sable. Il ouvrit alors grand la bouche en découvrant que son Pokémon avait eu un petit avec celui d'Adriane, augmentant d'un cran la rancune qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de l'emprisonnement de la jeune fille.

Dans un sursaut de colère, Harlan se précipita sur ses pokéballs pour récupérer ses Pokémon et ceux d'Adriane. Il tenait beaucoup trop à la jeune fille pour la laisser dans les cachots et était bien décidé à la faire sortir de là, et ça même si son Leader s'y opposait.

Dans sa précipitation, il prit soin d'installer l'œuf de son limagma sous une lampe chauffante, puis s'empressa de partir vers les cachots. Il dévala ensuite les escaliers pour descendre les étages et se retrouva devant l'imposante et lourde porte qui donnait accès aux cellules du repaire. Seulement, comme il s'y attendait en entrant, il dut faire face à des sbires qui surveillaient les lieux à la demande de Max, et pas n'importe lesquels : il s'agissait de Kelvin, le Lieutenant qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre comme souffre-douleur, accompagné par ses sous-fifres Nicolas, et Derrick. Trois grahyenas étaient même postés à leurs pieds, prêts à se battre en cas de besoin.

En voyant l'Admin débouler dans les cachots, Kelvin ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui barra le passage. Adriane avait été placée dans une cage qui se trouvait tout au fond de la salle, et Max avait désigné Kelvin pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

 _-Tiens, tiens. Harlan._

Ricana Kelvin en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire de satisfaction en coin de lèvre. On aurait dit qu'il avait attendu cet instant durant toute sa vie.

 _-Conduis-toi comme le gentil makuhita que tu es, et laisse-moi passer. Kelvin._

Se contenta de dire Harlan derrière un regard froid, tout en faisant référence à la ressemblance physique du garçon avec le Pokémon de type combat, car tout comme Kelvin, makuhita se trouvait être petit et rond aux yeux bridés. Mais les grahyenas du Lieutenant ne trouvèrent pas la blague à leur goût, et se mirent à grogner pour l'obliger à reculer.

 _-Nous étions justement en train de parier en nous demandant si tu allais avoir le cran de venir pour la sortir des cachots. J'étais certain que tu allais obéir comme un gentil medhyena et rester coucher dans tes appartements. Mais je dois admettre que j'ai perdu mon pari._

Ricana Kelvin en faisant frémir ses yeux bridés qui ne lâchaient pas l'Admin du regard.

 _-Pauvre de toi. Tu sais, j'ai plus important à faire que de t'écouter glapir comme un chuchmur._

Rétorqua Harlan en agrippant une pokéball à sa ceinture, il sentait qu'un combat était inévitable s'il voulait pouvoir venir en aide à Adriane.

 _-Maître Max sera tellement désappointé par ton acte de trahison, que tu risquerais bien de perdre tous tes petits privilèges. Mais personne ici ne va s'en plaindre. Le vent est en train de tourner, mon pauvre Harlan._

Soutint Kelvin alors que les deux sbires dans son dos agrippaient chacun une pokéball pour venir en aide à leur Lieutenant.

Harlan ne répondit pas verbalement à sa provocation, mais envoya à la place son démolosse et son grahyena au combat. Ceux-ci s'élancèrent vers Kelvin, mais les trois grahyenas les interceptèrent dans une attaque morsure dès leur sortie.

Harlan le savait, maintenant que le combat était engagé il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et il n'avait en prime qu'un temps très limité pour pouvoir aider Adriane avant que d'autres sbires n'arrivent. Il devait donc faire au plus vite pour maîtriser ces trois sbires et délivrer la jeune fille.

 _-Démolosse, attaque mâchouille !_

Ordonna Harlan.

Son Pokémon choppa la seconde d'après un des grahyenas ennemis, et le maîtrisa sans soucis en le plaquant au sol avec ses crocs.

 _-Grahyena, ruade !_

Poursuivit Harlan à son second Pokémon qui arriva à dégager deux de ses adversaires d'un coup de patte.

Les canidés s'échangèrent à tour de rôle des morsures acharnées et s'infligèrent beaucoup de dégâts, seulement, ce furent les deux Pokémon d'Harlan qui prirent l'avantage et terrassèrent leurs adversaires. L'Admin était bien plus fort que ses subordonnés, et n'eut pas trop de difficultés à les évincer, et ça sans même avoir eu besoin d'en recourir à son Pokémon le plus fort.

 _-Adriane n'a jamais voulu s'échapper d'ici, et n'a rien fait de mal pour mériter de finir dans les cachots. Alors, je vous conseille de me laisser passer, si vous ne voulez pas que je m'énerve._

Grinça l'Admin d'un ton menaçant, suivi des jappements agressifs de son démolosse.

Alors que Kelvin s'apprêtait à envoyer un nouveau Pokémon au combat, une voix féminine interrompit le combat et s'interposa entre les deux adversaires :

 _-Harlan, arrête ! Tout va bien, je suis ici !_

Pour le plus grand étonnement d'Harlan, il découvrit Adriane qui surgit devant lui dans sa tenue de sbire rouge et tendit ses bras pour mettre un terme au combat. Elle n'était pas enfermée dans une des cellules, et ne portait pas non plus de menottes aux poignets.

 _-Adriane ? Mais… Mais tu n'es pas…_

Commença Harlan d'une voix confuse.

 _-Maître Max a réfléchi à sa décision, et il m'a autorisé à sortir. Tu peux être rassuré._

Ajouta-t-elle en baissant ses bras pour marcher vers lui et l'approcher de plus près.

 _-Viens Harlan, on peut aller voir Maître Max si tu le souhaites._

Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce dans un sourire.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du garçon, celui-ci fronça les sourcils en détaillant du regard ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux en pétards flamboyants. Il secoua la tête, puis l'agrippa d'un geste brusque pas les épaules. Il semblait fâché, voir hors de lui et enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de la jeune fille.

 _-Tu n'es pas Adriane, tu es Brody !_

Cracha-t-il en la secouant.

 _-Tu croyais que je n'allais pas te reconnaître sous ton stupide déguisement ? Tu n'auras jamais la beauté d'Adriane !_

Poursuivit Harlan avec rage. Il n'était pas dupe, et avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait-là d'un piège, car son sbire Brody était connu pour duper les ennemis en usant de déguisements incroyablement réalistes, et il trouvait son inspiration auprès de son fidèle métamorph. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à convaincre Harlan.

 _-Bien vu._

Répondit la fausse Adriane. La jeune fille qu'il tenait était effectivement… un homme, et Brody se mit à rire d'un air un peu déçu en voyant que son déguisement ne l'avait pas trompé. Son métamorph tomba alors du plafond sous l'apparence d'un ninjask, et après avoir poussé un _''NINJA !'',_ dégomma simultanément le grahyena et le démolosse d'Harlan avec une attaque de type insecte super-efficace.

 _-Ha, ce sont mes yeux qui m'ont trahi, je suppose. Je n'avais pas de lentilles aussi brûlantes que le reflet de ses yeux._

Admit Brody en haussant les épaules et en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux Pokémon de son Admin qui gisaient K.O au sol.

 _-Tu ne peux imiter la beauté d'une Asuna, pauvre andouille. Même une perruque ne peut reproduire l'éclat de feu de ses cheveux ! Tu es aussi convaincant qu'une contrefaçon de Masterball._

S'agaça Harlan.

Mais un sbire de grande taille arriva dans le dos d'Harlan en profitant de la dispute et l'empoigna avec force pour le jeter dans la cellule grande ouverte qui se trouvait à deux pas de là. Harlan fut un peu sonné par le choc qui fut soudain, et releva la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses sbires du nom de Eddy, à la carrure de rugbyman et au bronzage orangé et raté.

 _-En voilà une façon de traiter votre Admin._

Grommela Harlan qui essaya de se relever, mais Kelvin s'empressa de fermer à clef l'imposante porte métallique de la cellule.

 _-Parce que tu espères encore rester un Admin après ce que tu viens de faire ? Ne doute pas que tu seras déchu de tes fonctions d'ici ce soir._

Déclara Kelvin dans une expression de satisfaction profonde.

 _-Ouais, Kelvin fera un bien meilleur Admin que toi ! Personne ne te regrettera !_

Opina Nicolas en serrant les poings.

Harlan grogna de frustration en se retrouvant bloqué dans cette cellule et observa ses sbires échanger quelques mots avant de partir chercher Max qui se trouvait encore dans son bureau avec Ajisai. Tous quittèrent les cachots, sauf Derrick, qui s'était porté volontaire pour surveiller Harlan, et ça pendant que Kelvin dénoncerait le geste de son Admin : le Lieutenant voulait se mettre en avant devant Max, et souligner avoir été le cerveau de cette capture avec l'espoir de pouvoir monter en grade, et récupérer la place d'Admin que son collègue allait libérer.

Au moment même où l'imposante porte en bois des cachots fut fermée, et les sbires éloignés, Derrick se précipita vers le verrou de la cellule pour l'ouvrir avec la clef qu'il avait gardée sur lui. Kelvin avait été si satisfait de la réussite de ses plans, qu'il n'avait même pas songé à l'idée qu'un de ses hommes puisse vouloir venir en aide à Harlan, persuadé que tout le monde sans exception dans l'organisation le détestait singulièrement.

 _-Vite, mon Admin. Vous avez très peu de temps pour faire sortir Adriane de sa cellule._

Dit Derrick en ouvrant la porte, puis en lui donnant son trousseau de clefs.

 _-Je n'oublierais pas ton geste, Derrick._

Le remercia Harlan en sortant, rappelant rapidement ses deux Pokémon K.O au passage, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son sbire pour lui parler avec sévérité :

 _-Maintenant, fais semblant d'avoir été tabassé si tu veux pas que je te tabasse vraiment. Essaye d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est battu pour avoir tenté de me stopper, et recroqueville-toi au fond de la cellule. Fais-le sans discuter. C'est un ordre de ton Admin._

Ordonna Harlan en partant sans plus attendre vers le fond des cachots. Même s'il y avait des caméras de surveillance dans la salle, Harlan voulait tout de même prendre le risque de protéger son sbire, juste au cas où personne ne pense à vérifier les enregistrements vidéos.

L'Admin ne mit ensuite que quelques secondes pour retrouver Adriane qui se situait dans l'aile arrière des cachots, et ouvrir la porte de métal en utilisant la paire de clefs de Derrick.

 _-Dépêchons-nous, Maître Max ne va pas tarder à se pointer avec des sbires._

Dit-il en l'aidant à sortir au plus vite.

Une fois Adriane sortit, il lui refourgua les pokéballs du nosferalto et de ses Pokémon avant de s'adresser à elle dans un regard grave.

 _-Adriane, je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps de te savoir ici. Je veux que tu rentres chez ton grand-père immédiatement. Prends mon nosferalto, il a la technique vol. Il te ramènera à Vermilava._

Lui dit-il d'une voix forte et non négociable.

Sans la laisser répondre, il la poussa presque de force jusqu'à la sortie de secours la plus proche qu'il put trouver afin de pouvoir la faire sortir.

 _-Harlan… Je t'en prie, viens avec moi._

Le supplia Adriane en se pinçant les lèvres de peine.

 _-C'est impossible. Ma place est ici auprès de Max._

Répondit le jeune homme en ouvrant une porte de métal au bout du couloir.

 _-Mais, tu pourrais venir avec moi à Vermilava. Mon grand-père va t'aimer, j'en suis certaine. On pourrait tenir l'arène de feu ensemble. Je vais devenir championne, je te veux à mes côtés._

Continua Adriane qui voulait le convaincre de la suivre. Elle insistait vraiment, elle voulait qu'Harlan la suive à Vermilava, mais le garçon ne pouvait la suivre et la coupa d'un air sévère :

 _-Ne soit pas ridicule, Adriane. La Team Magma passera toujours en priorité à mes yeux, pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerais Max pour qui je consacre ma vie. Tu le sais très bien, je suis son grahyena, c'est pourquoi tu ne seras jamais une priorité pour moi. Alors part !_

Dit-il en la poussant violemment pour qu'elle se retrouve enfin dehors.

Adriane vit son regard se briser devant ces paroles, mais Harlan déposa maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un bref baiser d'au revoir.

 _-Pars maintenant, tu mérites mieux que ça._

Dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour fermer la porte derrière lui en la claquant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit son nosferalto emporter avec lui la jeune fille vers Vermilava. Il avait le cœur serré de la laisser partir, mais il savait sa place ici, et maintenant qu'Adriane s'était sauvée, Harlan ne pouvait plus qu'attendre que son sort ne tombe. Car il savait que Max allait le punir pour avoir commis une telle trahison vis-à-vis de la Team Magma.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Arthur, qui se trouvait encore en état d'unification avec Tate s'était endormi dans un profond sommeil, allongé sur le dos dans son lit avec Kiki endormi sur son visage. La journée avait été longue, tout comme la précédente, car il continuait à chercher à apprendre au spectrum à devenir un kyogre, et le lendemain serait le grand jour, car il allait enfin pouvoir se changer en un Pokémon légendaire et antique.

Malgré tout, Arthur semblait pris dans un rêve très profond et se voyait en compagnie de Tate sous leur arbre qui avait encore grandi et qui était devenu magnifique. Il mesurait plusieurs mètres de haut et ses feuilles dansaient dans le vent et les rayons du soleil dans une mélodie apaisante.

Tate esquissa un sourire rayonnant après avoir administré de nouveaux soins à sa plante, et passa son regard du Leader jusqu'à l'arbre.

 _-Je remarque que je ne suis pas fusionné avec toi ici. Je me demande si c'est normal._

Constata Tate.

 _-Peut-être qu'cet arbre pourrait permettre une unification définitive. Pour que l'ombre et l'corps restent unis pour de bon. Je suis sûr qu'la solution se trouve ici._

Répondit Arthur en marchant doucement vers l'arbre pour poser sa main sur son tronc. Tate l'imita et posa aussi la paume de sa main à côté de la sienne. Ils sentaient tous les deux que cette unification était possible, mais s'ils le faisaient, aucun retour en arrière ne serait faisable et Tate ne pourrait plus redevenir un spectrum.

 _-J'aimerais te retrouver. Je voudrais redevenir enfin humain et ne plus n'être qu'une ombre._

Dit Tate à Arthur.

 _-Je le souhaite aussi. Quand le corail sera sauvé, peut-être que cela pourrait se faire…_

Tous les deux tournèrent la tête pour se regarder, ils avaient peur, mais ils désiraient vraiment se retrouver et retrouver la vie qui leur avait été volée et arrachée. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils le sentaient au plus profond d'eux, car le corps ne peut rester sans son ombre, et l'ombre ne peut rester sans son corps. C'était aussi évident que le nez au milieu du visage.

Tous les deux ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais dans leur dos, l'ombre de Norbert l'hypnomade les observaient d'un air attentif. Il semblait attendre avec impatience que ces deux-là s'unissent définitivement pour manger leur unique âme.

D'un coup, Lottis réveilla maladroitement Arthur alors qu'il était concentré dans son rêve et réfléchissait à un moyen de retrouver définitivement son ombre, ce qui rendrait définitivement Tate humain à nouveau.

 _-Et, Tarture… C'est lequel des trois petits grorets qui a une maison en paille ? Nifnif ou Noufnouf ?_

Questionna la jeune femme alors que le Leader était en train d'émerger de son sommeil avec difficulté, faisant du coup tomber Kiki sur son oreiller qui dégringola dans des emballages de gâteaux qui traînaient dans un coin de lit.

 _-…Hein ?_

Bafouilla-t-il en plissant des yeux endormis.

 _-Nan laisse, c'est pas grave. Je regarderais demain sur internet._

Fit Lottis en se recouchant près de lui.

 _-C'est Nif-Nif qui a la maison de paille._

Répondit-il à voix basse en bâillant, et en se tournant vers elle.

Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle pour venir se coller dans son dos, il désirait la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui et chercha sa chaleur ainsi que sa douceur, comme s'il parvenait à la ressentir pour la première fois à cause de son ombre. Lottis lui manquait, et Tate en souffrait. Mais le téléphone se mit à sonner sur son bureau, faisant se lever brusquement Lottis dans un bond.

 _-TÉLÉPHONE !_

S'écria Lottis en sortant immédiatement du lit avant qu'il ne se rapproche davantage, allumant la lumière dans la foulée.

Tandis que Lottis décrochait, Arthur grommela en prenant Kiki pour le repositionner sur ses yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'un masque de sommeil.

 _-Oui, c'est qui ?_

Demanda Lottis en positionnant le combiné à son oreille tout en jetant un regard douteux en arrière.

 _\- « Lottis, c'est toi ?! C'est Adriane ! Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi avec le numéro d'Arthur ! »_

Répondit une voix féminine et enthousiaste.

 _-Adriane ?! Comment tu vas ? Tu es toujours prisonnière chez la Team Magma ?!_

Répondit Lottis d'une voix inespérée. Elle était soulagée de pouvoir enfin parler à sa sœur.

 _\- « Non, Max a voulu me remettre dans les cachots. Mais Harlan a pris le risque de me libérer. Il m'a emmené dehors et m'a confié son nosferalto pour que je puisse me sauver. J'ai pu rentrer à Vermilava grâce à lui. En ce moment je suis avec Papy. Je viens à peine de rentrer. »_

 _-Quoi… C'est vrai ? Harlan a fait ça ?!_

S'étonna Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits devant la nouvelle.

 _\- « Lottis, il est tard alors je vais faire vite. Je te recontacterais demain sur ton ordinateur, car j'arrive pas à t'appeler sur ton pokématos. Ah oui, et Jack a pu se sauver lui aussi. Il a pu rentrer sans soucis ? »_

 _-Oui je sais... Sinon, Jack est bien rentré. Il va bien et on te remercie pour la poudre. Je te raconterai plus en détail les derniers événements demain par mail, car tu as loupé pas mal de choses depuis ton départ._

 _\- « Super alors. Tu diras aussi à Arthur que je ne pourrais pas revenir dans l'organisation ? Papy m'a confié l'arène, je vais bientôt devenir championne et il faut vraiment que j'entraîne mes Pokémon pour pouvoir reprendre le flambeau. J'espère qu'il comprendra. »  
_ S'excusa Adriane.

 _-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je te retrouverais chez Papy bientôt. Fais attention à toi._

Répondit Lottis en la saluant.

Derrière, Arthur releva brutalement la tête, agacé d'avoir entendu la jeune femme dire qu'elle quittait son organisation, perdant à nouveau Kiki qui s'écrasa comme une crêpe en tombant carrément du lit.

 _-Lottis, dis à ta frangine qu'elle n'aura de toute façon pas à revenir, parce qu'elle était déjà virée à cause de ce qu'elle a fait ! C'est_ _ **moi**_ _qui vire mes sbires ici, et non eux qui dégagent d'eux-mêmes !_

Râla-t-il en postillonnant. Sa fierté de Leader en avait visiblement pris un coup grâce à l'orgueil que lui avait offert son ombre.

 _-Trop tard, j'ai déjà raccroché !_

Ricana Lottis en lui tirant la langue.

 _-Ho, tu vas voir toi !_

Maugréa l'homme en se levant pour aller la chercher, mais Lottis fila comme une flèche en ricanant pour foncer vers la fenêtre avec l'espoir de s'y sauver. Seulement, la vitre fut plus résistante que Lottis le pensait, et s'assomma bêtement la tête dessus en voulant la pousser, s'écroulant du coup par terre.

 _-Tiens, tu as fait poser un double vitrage ?_

Questionna Lottis d'un air innocent alors qu'elle se trouvait étalée sur le plancher dans une position absurde. 


	38. Chap 178 à 180 - L'île des souvenirs

**Chapitre 178 :** **La fureur des mers.**

Durant la journée suivante, Arthur se consacra entièrement au sauvetage de la barrière de corail et à la transformation de Tate en kyogre. Enfin… quand il ne paressait pas trop dans son lit, ou alors qu'il ne lisait pas en mangeant des cochonneries. Il termina même à plusieurs reprises aux toilettes après avoir fait la bêtise de manger en douce du fromage avarié, poussé par les goûts de Tate.

Malgré tout, ils mirent les bouchées doubles pour entraîner le spectrum au morphing, jusqu'au soir où le moment tant attendu pour la Team Aqua arriva enfin…

Bercée par les vagues au niveau de la barrière de corail, L'AzurVictoria s'était faite silencieuse dans la nuit qui était tombée. À son bord, les sbires s'étaient tous placés les uns à côté des autres le long des rambardes et fixaient l'océan en retenant leur souffle, attendant visiblement un spectacle imminent.

Tout en haut du grand mât et assis sur la hune, Lottis, Arthur et quelques sbires admiraient eux aussi l'horizon et les astres qui brillaient intensément dans la voûte céleste. Le ciel étoilé au-dessus de leurs têtes ressemblait à un véritable océan de pureté, et la mer sur lequel ils voguaient semblait le refléter comme un miroir, car de nombreux lanturns étaient venus au rendez-vous pour sauver la grande barrière de corail, et tous s'étaient illuminés sous les flots, donnant la vision d'un millier d'étoiles qui scintillaient dans les profondeurs de la mer.

D'un coup, tous les corayons qui se trouvaient à bord se faufilèrent entre les jambes des sbires et se jetèrent à l'eau les uns après les autres pour rejoindre les lanturns. Ils étaient précédés par la lovdisc femelle qui était elle aussi sortie de l'infirmerie, et semblait accompagnée par un petit miracle : son dernier œuf avait finalement éclos, et un bébé lovdisc mâle la suivait timidement en poussant des _''Piou piou piou''_.

Devant le spectacle qu'offraient les lanturns, Arthur se pencha avec douceur vers Lottis afin de lui parler d'une voix tendre.

 _-Regarde, Lottis. Nous avons tous une étoile dans l'ciel qui brille pour nous, qui nous guide, qui nous permet d'nous raccrocher à nos rêves. Je me suis longtemps demandé où était la nôtre, je m'suis demandé si elle ne s'était pas perdue dans la Voie lactée._

Fit-il le cœur battant et le sourire aux lèvres. Durant ces derniers jours, sa courte barbe avait repoussé, et il ne se l'était cette fois-ci pas enlevée.

Puis, après avoir contemplé la jeune femme, ses yeux se déportèrent vers l'océan où une gigantesque ombre commençait à se dessiner au milieu des lanturns.

 _-Je crois qu'nous avons trouvé notre étoile. Regarde comme elle brille._

Dit Arthur, ses yeux s'illuminant très vite alors que l'ombre se rapprochait de plus en plus de la surface.

Dans un grondement rappelant un orage lointain, une énorme créature aussi longue que le navire de la Team Aqua sortit d'entre les vagues pour faire un saut, et replonger la seconde suivante dans les profondeurs de la mer, éclaboussant le voilier avec ses longues nageoires parées de griffes. Ce monstre ressemblait aux kyogres qui étaient décrits dans les vieux livres, mais celui-ci avait une taille monumentale, une peau orangée tirant sur le rose, et étincelait comme du corail ou de la nacre. Il possédait également d'autres similitudes avec les corayons, et possédait des branches de corail qui dépassaient de son dos, telles d'imposantes cornes. Ce Pokémon, c'était bien sûr Tate qui avait réussi son pari et s'était changé en un Pokémon antique après de nombreux efforts et de travail sur lui.

À sa vue, tous les sbires éclatèrent de joie et l'applaudirent en sifflant et en brandissant leurs poings en l'air pour fêter la réussite de son morphing.

Sous l'eau, Tate nageait fièrement entre les courants marins, jamais de sa vie il n'avait monté la barre aussi haut avec ses pouvoirs et il sentait une force phénoménale s'engouffrer dans son corps et gronder dans son ventre. Il ferma les yeux pour chercher en lui l'énergie dont il avait besoin afin d'utiliser ses nouveaux et fabuleux pouvoirs, et chercher en même temps ses limites.

Il se concentra longuement, ferma les yeux et vit l'arbre qui apparaissait dans ses rêves, se dressant entre deux flopées de bulles pétillantes. Il s'était changé en sterculier et ressemblait à présent à une sorte de platane japonais où des minuscules fleurs d'or étaient sur le point d'éclore.

 _« De l'énergie… Il me faut de l'énergie… »_

Pensa Tate en continuant de se focaliser sur l'arbre.

Il entendait son cœur battre très fort dans ses tympans et résonner dans un écho tout autour de lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, deux rangées de lanturns nageaient en ligne devant lui et lui montraient le chemin à prendre pour se diriger vers la barrière de corail, tandis que les corayons l'escortaient en préparant visiblement des attaques de soin.

D'un coup, Tate sentit le courant de la mer le porter, elle était puissante, comme un souffle qui le prenait dans ses entrailles, et semblait lui donner de l'énergie. Chaque mouvement de l'océan se faisait de plus en plus fort à travers lui, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il comprenait à présent qu'il avait eu accès à une toute nouvelle source d'énergie fabuleuse qu'il ne connaissait pas encore : l'énergie de la nature.

Tate sentit une force immense recharger ses batteries, et d'un coup de nageoire, s'élança vers la barrière de corail qui était toujours blanche et figée dans le temps.

Le spectrum utilisa en premier temps les pouvoirs de contrôler l'eau ainsi que la mer que kyogre possédait. Il invoqua un puissant courant marin venant du nord et arriva à purifier l'eau avec une aura bleue azurée qui se dégageait de son corps.

Autour, tous les corayons se mirent à chanter, et employèrent tous ensemble des attaques de régénération ainsi que des anneaux hydro qui aidèrent aussi à oxygéner l'eau autour d'eux.

D'un coup, Tate poussa à son tour une longue plainte semblable à un chant, et employa les attaques vibra soin, glas de soin et anneaux hydro que lui avaient appris des Pokémon de l'organisation.

En dessous de lui, toute la barrière de corail répondit positivement à ses pouvoirs de soin, et se mit à briller d'un bleu azuré intense en allumant chaque polype les unes après les autres sous le passage du kyogre. En quelques minutes, la barrière tout entière se mit à s'illuminer, à un point où toute la Team Aqua pouvait distinguer le miracle depuis leur voilier.

 _-Il va y arriver !_

S'écria Jack qui s'était penché en avant pour admirer le spectacle. En dépit de la profondeur des eaux, quelques éclats de lumière parvenaient à se faufiler jusqu'à la surface, comme si une immense ville sous-marine s'était allumée au beau milieu de la nuit.

 _-Vas-y Tate ! Tu peux le faire !_

Cria à son tour Hector qui était attentif aux réactions sonores de ses camarades.

Tate continua à nager rapidement en employant ses diverses attaques pour régénérer les coraux, et observa les polypes qui continuaient de s'allumer les unes après les autres comme des ampoules sous son passage. La lumière qu'elles dégageaient devenait d'un turquoise pur et intense, et illuminait le fond de l'océan d'une aura féerique. Seulement, l'énergie qui s'engouffrait en Tate devenait de plus en plus intense et forte, faisant s'emballer son cœur qui accéléra brutalement son rythme. L'énergie en lui devenait si puissante qu'elle se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines. Très vite, d'énormes marques noires apparurent sur sa peau et sur ses longues nageoires, ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang et une sensation terrible le prit au ventre, tel du feu qui le consumait.

 _« Je ne me sens pas bien du tout… »_

Pensa Tate qui se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il refusait de laisser tomber alors qu'il était sur le point de sauver la barrière de corail.

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant désespérément à canaliser toute l'énergie qui s'engouffrait en lui et qui commençait à le dévorer. Mais son arbre intérieur était à présent en feu et n'arrivait plus du tout à canaliser les pouvoirs de kyogre que Tate cherchait à synthétiser.

Il poussa une longue plainte douloureuse en sentant qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser l'énergie de la nature qui commençait à le faire souffrir de l'intérieur. Il avait clairement atteint ses limites et n'arrivait visiblement plus à maîtriser suffisamment les pouvoirs immenses d'un kyogre. Devant l'usure et la fatigue qui prenait le dessus, son corps le lâcha subitement, et il entra dans un état primitif qui lui fit perdre la raison. Toute la barrière de corail qui brillait encore sous lui perdit alors subitement sa lumière intense, puis elle tomba en cendres au sol sur les fonds marins tandis que Tate continuait sa course en perdant maintenant du sang violacé.

Sur l'AzurVictoria, tout le monde remarqua cette brutale coupure et commença à se demander si c'était normal, Lottis et Arthur les premiers. Ils semblaient déroutés en ne voyant pas Tate revenir à la surface, et l'inquiétude prit le dessus.

 _-Je ne le sens pas. Tate n'a pas l'air de revenir._

Dit Lottis en se redressant sur ses jambes.

 _-Il a peut-être eu un problème en bas. On d'vrait aller voir._

Acquiesça Arthur.

 _-On lui en a trop demandé. On aurait jamais dû le laisser y aller et devenir un Pokémon légendaire !_

S'inquiéta Lottis en se précipitant sur les cordages pour descendre au plus vite du mât, très vite imité par le Leader.

Quelques secondes leur suffirent pour atterrir sur le pont en se laissant glisser le long d'une corde de la grand-voile comme des pirates, et se précipitèrent ensuite sur les rebords pour rejoindre les sbires qui observaient encore la mer.

 _-Matt', tu le vois ?!_

Demanda précipitamment Arthur à son Admin.

 _-Non mon Arthur. Tu veux que j'aille voir ?_

 _-J'y vais, t'as qu'à venir m'aider !_

Proposa-t-il en libérant son sharpedo qui allait visiblement beaucoup mieux, ainsi que son staross. Les deux hommes sautèrent ensuite par-dessus bord avec leurs Pokémon et disparurent aussi vite dans les flots sombres plus bas.

Pendant que Sarah demandait à Lottis si elle avait une idée de ce qui était en train d'arriver, Arthur et Matthieu s'empressèrent d'inspecter les fonds marins au cas où ils trouveraient Tate tout en s'équipant avec leurs tritons. Mais ils tombèrent très vite sur l'amas de cendres qui avait pris la place du corail et qui s'étendait à présent sur des kilomètres.

Arthur se pinça les lèvres de tristesse en voyant que les pouvoirs de Tate n'avaient pas fonctionné et resta quelques minutes à contempler d'un air brisé et hébété ce qui restait de la précieuse barrière de corail. Cette fois-ci, il comprenait bien qu'elle était définitivement perdue.

Matthieu prit une expression similaire en se rapprochant de lui, mais contre toute attente, il se dirigea vers un ancien récif qui se tenait sur d'imposants rochers à leur droite. Beaucoup de poussières grisâtres s'étaient déposées dessus, mais l'Admin avait tout de même remarqué un petit détail inhabituel qui cherchait à percer cette triste poudre.

Après avoir un peu gratté dans la cendre sous l'éclairage de staross, le minuscule espoir qui l'avait pris venait de se confirmer : même si Tate n'avait pas pu sauver tous les coraux adultes, de nouvelles pousses avaient tout de même eu le temps de germer grâce à ses pouvoirs qu'il avait acquis auprès des corayons. Il trouva ainsi plusieurs bourgeons orange et violet qui s'étaient développés sur la roche et avaient tout l'air de petits miracles.

Une joie inespérée envahit les deux hommes qui trouvèrent par la suite de nouvelles pousses fragiles et colorées un peu partout. L'espoir était revenu et la barrière de corail devrait pouvoir repousser d'ici quelque temps à condition que personne ne revienne pour tout saccager. Mais leur bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, car ils ne savaient toujours pas où était Tate, et il devenait urgent de le retrouver.

C'est le sharpedo d'Arthur qui retrouva très vite sa trace en flairant son sang dans l'eau, et qui les mena jusqu'au spectrum qui semblait veillé par plusieurs corayons. Celui-ci avait conservé sa forme de kyogre, mais se tenait lourdement posé sur un gros rocher sous-marin, l'air épuisé. D'énormes veines noires et violacées étaient apparues sur son corps et sa peau s'était même ouverte par endroits, le faisant perdre pas mal de sang qui se mélangeait dans l'eau autour de lui.

Arthur voulut s'approcher de lui pour tenter de le convaincre de revenir fusionner avec lui afin de pouvoir le ramener à la surface, mais le kyogre ouvrit brutalement un œil rouge ensanglanté et dirigea sa pupille vers la surface, comme s'il avait flairé quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, à bord du navire, le temps venait subitement de se gâter, faisant tomber de lourdes gouttes d'eau sur le pont. Mais Lottis savait parfaitement que ce temps avait été créé de toutes pièces par Tate qui ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs.

 _-S'il pleut, c'est que Tate est encore en vie._

Se rassura Lottis en jetant un regard vers le ciel devenu gris.

Mais les sbires autour d'elle commencèrent à s'agiter et à partir de l'autre côté du pont, ils étaient visiblement attirés par quelque chose. Sarah tenta de les calmer, seulement, elle fut elle aussi surprise de voir un bateau s'approcher au large. Et pas n'importe quel bateau, un cargo qui provenait d'Algatia et qui transportait une cargaison de marchandise à destination d'une région plus au sud de Hoenn en vue de la direction qu'il prenait.

 _-Dis donc Sarah, tu as vu sa destination ? Il ne va pas du tout vers Pacifiville._

S'étonna Lottis en s'approchant de l'Admin après avoir traversé le pont.

 _-Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Ils transportent sûrement de la marchandise en dehors de Hoenn. Tout ça explique pourquoi ce passage a été ouvert aux navires de commerce à présent. Et à en juger par la taille de ce vraquier, je doute qu'il ne s'agisse que de simples lavacookies de Vermilava._

Admit l'Admin dans un regard sombre alors que les sbires autour écoutaient la conversation.

 _-Vous pensez à de l'énergie infinie ?_

Fit Marco en observant lui aussi le navire au loin. Le grand gaillard avait remis ses lunettes de soleil, mais la pluie qui tombait avait embué les verres de sa monture.

 _-On va envoyer des léviators et aller le vérifier._

Grinça Sarah.

 _-Hey, c'est quoi ça ?!_

S'écria alors Tsuna en élevant sa voix, coupant Sarah dans ses réflexions. Elle montrait du bout du doigt la direction d'un coin d'eau où une énorme ombre remontait à la surface tout en grondant comme le tonnerre.

Lottis réalisa alors avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Tate sous sa forme de kyogre et qu'il fonçait vers le cargo en question. Il n'était visiblement plus responsable de ses actes en vue de la bestialité sauvage qu'il dégageait et perdait encore des filets de sang dans l'eau. En gardant son apparence de kyogre, il avait entendu les peurs des Pokémon marins autour de lui qui avaient eux aussi repéré le bateau, et allait à présent user de ces dernières forces pour se charger de ce monstre métallique afin de les protéger.

 _-TATE ! NON, REVIENS !_

Hurla Lottis, mais c'était inutile, Tate n'écouterait rien dans son état.

D'un coup, Arthur et Matthieu remontèrent à la surface. Le Leader interpella aussitôt Lottis d'une voix forte :

 _-Lottis ! Tu dois faire quelque chose, il est en train de s'tuer ! Il faut l'arrêter !_

 _-Comment je pourrais faire quelque chose ?! Tu as vu son état ?!_

Répondit Lottis d'un air abasourdi.

 _-Joue de l'ocarina Lottis. Vite ! Ton OCARINA ! Et rejoins-moi sur mon sharpedo !_

 _-Ha, eu… J'arrive !_

Répondit Lottis d'une voix maladroite en récupérant son instrument de musique qui était rangé dans sa sacoche. Puis elle passa par-dessus la rambarde pour le rejoindre sur son Pokémon.

 _-Sarah, prends tes Pokémon et rejoins-nous toi aussi. Ils sont sûrement armés jusqu'aux dents vu la taille d'leur vaisseau !_

L'appela Arthur alors que Matthieu avait déjà sorti un de ses léviators et son propre sharpedo afin d'intervenir au plus vite.

Au même moment, sur le cargo, l'équipage avait lui aussi remarqué le navire de la Team Aqua au large. Mais ils avaient également aperçu Tate qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux sous sa forme de kyogre.

Un des hommes à son bord semblait haut gradé et portait une veste blanche sur le dos avec des épaulettes d'or. Il se montrait à l'affût des événements tout en n'étant pas surpris de voir l'AzurVictoria.

 _-On dirait bien qu'une bataille navale se prépare._

Grinça l'homme qui cherchait à garder un visage neutre sous ses épais sourcils bruns dégoûtants et son menton à la forme d'une pomme de terre.

 _-Quels sont vos ordres, monsieur ?_

Demanda un de ses subordonnés qui se trouvait habillé d'un tee-shirt bleu ciel.

 _-Monsieur Rochard nous a fort heureusement préparés à ce genre de confrontation, car il se doutait que la Team Aqua tenterait de nous dissuader de passer par ce chenal. C'est pourquoi il nous a fourni des armes pour nous défendre. Alors, envoyez-les et coulez leur navire._

Ordonna le capitaine en se tenant bien droit tout en fixant le navire de la Team Aqua sans cligner des yeux. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour des criminels.

 _-Vous avez entendu le capitaine ?! Envoyez tout de suite les métalosses ! Attaquez la Team Aqua !_

S'écria son subordonné.

Pendant que plusieurs marins envoyaient en combat cinq imposants métalosses semblables à des soucoupes en métal qui parvenaient à léviter avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques, le capitaine remarqua Tate qui bondissait hors des eaux en grognant. Il était prêt à en découdre et se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux.

 _-Quel genre de Pokémon est-ce ? C'est la première fois que je vois une telle créature._

S'étonna son subordonné.

 _-Cette chose est magnifique. On dirait un monstre marin taillé pour la guerre. La Team Aqua a peut-être réussi à obtenir cette créature fabuleuse avec des corayons. Quoi que ce soit, abattez-le, lui aussi._

Supposa le capitaine qui semblait lui aussi intrigué par Tate.

Tate employa un puissant hydrocanon sur le cargo, mais il fut rapidement intercepté par les métalosses qui dévièrent l'attaque avec de la télékinésie. Puis, d'un grand coup de griffes mêlé à des pouvoirs psychiques, l'un d'eux frappa Tate si fort qu'il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Énervé, Tate ressortit de l'eau dans un bond, puis plongea profondément dans l'océan pour passer par-dessous le navire et ressortir de l'autre côté en quelques coups de nageoires. Cette fois-ci, les métalosses n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, et le kyogre employa la plus puissante attaque aquatique qu'il pouvait utiliser : onde originelle, une attaque qu'il avait apprise en lisant les vieux livres d'Arthur. Il s'agissait de puissants rayons lumineux qui brillaient d'un bleu profond et qu'il expulsa avec violence sur la coque du navire. Celle-ci ne résista pas au choc, et explosa littéralement pour laisser l'eau s'infiltrer à l'intérieur.

Tate voulut attaquer une nouvelle fois pour pulvériser définitivement le bateau alors que d'énormes veines noires le consumaient tout le long de son corps et étaient en train de le tuer à un point où du sang commençait à couler de ses yeux, mais un des métalosses fut plus rapide et l'assomma à grands coups de marto-poing.

Sous le coup de la violence, Tate retrouva sa forme de spectrum et coula au fond de l'eau à cause de son corps qui était devenu lourd et saisissable sous cet état de faiblesse. Malgré tout, son assaut n'avait pas été vain, car le bateau était à présent endommagé et de l'eau commençait déjà à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, le faisant doucement sombrer dans les flots.

.

 **Chapitre 179 : L'île des souvenirs.**

 _-Bordel, on dirait qu'Tate vient de faire des dégâts !_

S'écria Arthur qui se cramponnait au dos de son sharpedo tout en observant une épaisse fumée s'élever en l'air.

Derrière, Lottis se tenait sur la tête d'un des léviators de l'organisation, suivie par Matthieu et Sarah qui voyageaient chacun avec un sharpedo. Ils nageaient rapidement entre les vagues et s'approchaient du cargo qui était en train de sombrer, car Tate venait d'exploser sa coque avec une puissante attaque aquatique.

 _-Je ne vois plus Tate !_

Intervint Lottis qui tenait son ocarina dans sa main. Elle aurait bien voulu en jouer pour pouvoir calmer Tate, seulement, si son compagnon n'était pas hors de l'eau ou au moins à la surface, sa musique n'aurait plus aucun effet sur lui.

 _-Ils ont envoyé des métalosses, ils l'ont peut-être déjà mis K.O._

Supposa Sarah dans un regard sombre en voyant les Pokémon de métal s'approcher d'eux à toute allure.

 _-Ils arrivent, tenez-vous prêts au combat. Ces Pokémon sont dressés pour défendre ce navire, alors ils pourraient bien s'montrer coriaces._

S'imposa Arthur pour avoir l'attention de sa troupe.

Puis, le Leader appela son staross pour s'adresser à lui :

 _-Staross, va aider Tate, il est peut-être en détresse au fond de l'eau._

Le Pokémon en forme d'étoile de mer se mit à obéir en poussant un _« HAAA ! »_ masculin et sensuel avant de plonger sous les flots à la recherche du spectrum.

Une fois son staross partit, Arthur s'adressa à ses deux Admins :

 _-Ce sont des types psys, on peut leur mettre la misère avec nos Pokémon de type ténèbres. À mon signal, nos trois sharpedos attaquent ensemble !_

Ordonna-t-il.

 _-GO !_

Cria-t-il quelques secondes plus tard alors que les métalosses s'élançaient vers eux.

En un instant, tous les trois firent un bond en arrière pour descendre de leurs Pokémon en étant synchro, suivis des trois sharpedos qui foncèrent comme des torpilles en expulsant de l'eau par leur derrière, la gueule grande ouverte. Chacun employa en même temps une puissante attaque mâchouille, qui blessa sérieusement trois des métalosses et replongèrent dans les eaux une fois les attaques infligées aux adversaires.

Au même moment, les deux autres métalosses fonçaient vers le léviator sur lequel se tenait Lottis. Mais la jeune femme avait elle aussi anticipé leur attaque et envoya son brasegali au combat.

 _-Piou-Piou, lance-flamme !_

S'écria Lottis.

Son Pokémon sortit de sa pokéball, et s'élança en l'air en s'aidant de la puissance qu'il possédait dans ses longues jambes. Puis, il déversa un torrent de flammes sur ses ennemis une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

L'un des deux métalosse tomba K.O en se prenant un coup critique de plein fouet, tandis que l'autre répliqua suite aux dégâts qu'il avait réussi à encaisser, et employa un psykoud'boul qui fit voltiger Piou-piou dans les airs. Mais heureusement, le léviator le rattrapa à temps avec la nageoire au bout de sa queue avant qu'il ne tombe à la mer.

 _-Léviator, attaque hydrocanon !_

Ordonna Matthieu.

Le métalosse n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'attaque, et se prit le puissant jet d'eau en pleine figure. Piou-piou trouva du coup le temps de revenir en courant vers sa maîtresse et d'achever leur adversaire avec un dernier lance-flamme.

 _-Parfait les clampins ! On va pouvoir achever les trois derniers avec les sharpedos !_

Affirma Arthur en levant une de ses mains pour donner des ordres à leurs Pokémon.

 _-Sharpedos, attaquez mâchouille en même temps !_

S'écria-t-il.

En deux temps trois mouvements, les sharpedos employèrent leurs attaques de type ténèbres et mirent leurs derniers adversaires au tapis.

 _-On les tient !_

S'enjoua Mathieu en remontant sur son sharpedo, imité par Sarah et Arthur qui retrouvèrent eux aussi leurs montures une fois le combat terminé.

 _-Ils sont en train de couler. On va pouvoir faire une petite inspection du navire tout en récupérant Tate._

Acquiesça Arthur.

Au même moment, le staross du Leader remonta à la surface avec le corps inanimé de Tate allongé sur lui. Le spectrum avait perdu connaissance, mais semblait encore en vie pour le plus grand soulagement de Lottis.

 _-Il a retrouvé Tate !_

S'écria Lottis en se précipitant dans l'eau pour aller le chercher, rappelant juste avant son Piou-Piou afin qu'il ne tombe pas à la mer.

 _-Tate, tout va bien ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose !_

Fit Lottis d'une voix très inquiète en le prenant dans ses bras alors que staross restait à sa place à la surface. Mais Tate ne répondit pas, car il était encore K.O.

Pendant qu'elle examinait son compagnon, Arthur l'interpella d'une voix insistante.

 _-Lottis, prend staross avec toi et ramène Tate sur l'AzurVictoria. Va t'occuper d'lui dans ta cabine et restes-y. Matthieu, Sarah et moi allons régler quelques affaires avec ces marchands d'guano._

Sa voix était très ferme, à tel point que sa requête avait plus l'air d'un ordre qu'une demande. Mais Lottis n'insista pas et partit sans se poser de questions vers le navire de l'organisation qui se rapprochait d'eux. Tate perdait un peu de sang par le nez, la bouche et les yeux et son état la préoccupait plus que leurs adversaires.

Une fois la jeune archéologue partie avec le spectrum dans les bras, le Leader et ses deux Admins partirent à l'abordage du grand cargo avant que celui-ci ne coule totalement. Il était encore à la surface et une petite inspection s'imposait.

 _-Tu as fait exprès de renvoyer Lottis sur l'AzurVictoria ?_

Questionna Matthieu à Arthur alors qu'ils grimpaient sur la tête du léviator afin de pouvoir monter à bord du vraquier.

 _-Je sens que j'vais m'énerver et je préfère qu'notre douce Lottis n'assiste pas à ça._

Acquiesça Arthur qui commençait déjà à faire craquer ses phalanges dans un rictus mauvais. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme le voie sous un mauvais jour, et son sadisme refaisait surface à cause de la colère qui bouillonnait en lui depuis quelques jours. Après ce qui venait d'arriver à la barrière de corail, il n'aurait aucune pitié pour ces hommes.

Tate ne se sentait pas bien après le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête, mais aussi à cause de sa transformation en kyogre qu'il n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser. C'était trop d'énergie à encaisser pour son corps de spectrum, et il avait comme surchauffé.

En ouvrant les yeux, il comprit très vite qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la réalité. Il dormait probablement profondément, car une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, le décor était paradisiaque et le ciel était coloré d'un bleu si pur qu'il ressemblait à une carte postale. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce paysage composé d'arbres exotiques, de fleurs multicolores, de sable fin et d'une mer azurée et turquoise.

 _-O… Où est-ce que je suis ?_

Bafouilla Tate en se frottant la tête, sentent une délicate odeur sucrée et fruitée dans l'air.

Dans son mouvement, son bras s'écorcha sur le sol qui n'était de toute évidence pas fait de sable. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était allongé sur une grande stèle de pierre au milieu d'un lagon, qui était lui-même placé au cœur d'une jungle luxuriante où des lianes et d'épais feuillages en éventails prospéraient autour de lui. Il s'agissait d'un très ancien monument érigé en la gloire de Ho-Oh, et de nombreuses offrandes telles que des baies et des fleurs d'hibiscus avaient été déposées autour de lui.

 _-C'est certain, je suis dans un rêve._

Constata Tate en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans le corps d'un jeune enfant de cinq ans. Il s'agissait du corps qu'il possédait juste avant d'être changé en fantominus.

 _-Un rêve un peu trop réel à mon goût…_

Poursuivit Tate en remarquant qu'une silhouette s'approchait de lui sur la rive. D'un coup, un homme très âgé et physiquement bien portant apparu d'entre les hautes herbes vertes et grasses. Il était coiffé d'un mohawk aux cheveux blanchis et portait une épaisse et longue moustache blanche qui lui tombait sur les joues. Il se trouvait également habillé d'une étrange tenue sur le dos semblable à un pagne rouge, bleu et jaune avec un masque en forme de tête d'oiseau qu'il portait sous le bras.

À la vue de Tate, celui-ci prit une expression sidérée et surprise et l'interpella d'une voix forte.

 _-Hé petit, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?! Tu es sur un hôtel sacré !_

Tate bafouilla qu'il était désolé, et avait l'impression que les scènes dans son rêve sautaient et grésillaient comme dans un vieux film, lui donnant de plus en plus cet arrière-goût amer d'être dans un souvenir qu'il n'avait pas vécu lui-même alors qu'il aurait dû.

 _-Il n'est pas d'ici, c'est la première fois que… Kssshh… Vois un enfant comme celui… Krsss…_

Une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas apparue alors comme si elle venait d'une vieille radio dans un autobus. Cette voix fut vite suivie par d'autres voix.

 _-Krrshhh… Il n'est pas d'ici… Krshh… Île Shamouti..._

Tate se sentit oppressé, et dans un crépitement, se retrouva encerclé par une petite dizaine de personnes habillées dans des tenues traditionnelles avec des masques en forme de visages d'oiseau sur la tête. Certains l'observaient d'un air fasciné alors que d'autre en arrière dansaient dans leurs improbables tenues.

 _-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Bafouilla Tate alors que le vieil homme était à présent en train de le porter dans ses bras, comme si le pauvre spectrum était incapable de marcher seul. Peut-être était-il blessé dans son rêve ?

 _-Dis-moi petit, c'est quoi ton nom ? Tu n'es pas d'ici. On ne t'avait jamais vu sur cette île._

Dit le vieil homme qui le portait en traversant une épaisse jungle luxuriante, suivi de près par ses amis qui dansaient toujours et jouaient même de la musique avec des petits tambourins, des bâtons de bois ou des shékérés.

Tate voulut répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

 _-Regardez, c'est l'enfant de la légende ! C'est l'élu, il n'a pas d'ombre._

S'écria un jeune homme qui portait un masque bleu en forme de tête d'oiseau sur la tête.

 _-Il est venu à nous pendant le jour de la fête de la légende, c'est un signe du destin ! Ce petit est un cadeau de Ho-Oh !_

Acquiesça un autre garçon.

Dans de nouveaux crépitements, Tate vit défiler une magnifique ville placée en bord de mer faite de pierres anciennes et colorées d'un bleu azuré aux toitures de pailles. Visiblement, ce vieil homme l'avait ramené en ville pour s'occuper de lui. Un monde fou se pressait d'ailleurs dans les rues de la ville et dansait avec des lampions, tandis que plusieurs personnes animaient deux immenses costumes de léviators en soie.

Tate resta ébahi devant le spectacle incroyable qu'il avait sous les yeux et qui lui rappelait un peu la fête de O-bon qui était célébrée à la Pointe de la Bien-aimée. Mais celle-ci était bien plus endiablée et exotique.

 _-Tu verras petit, Shamouti est une île magnifique, surtout durant la fête des oiseaux légendaires. Et je te le garantis, c'est sur notre archipel que la mer est la plus belle._

Dit le vieil homme dans un rire à un Tate qui n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer dans ce rêve, ce qui augmentait sa sensation d'être oppressé, d'autant plus que tout le monde se cachait sous des masques absurdes en bois, rendant la situation encore plus angoissante. Peut-être avait-il réellement ressenti ce sentiment un jour ? Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait visiblement vécu sans y avoir été.

 _-Monsieur Kikuko, nous devrions confier l'enfant à une personne qui saurait s'en occuper, ne croyez-vous pas ?_

Demanda un homme d'une voix grave sous son masque d'oiseau. Son nom de famille tiqua Tate qui semblait maintenant sidéré par la conversation. Cet homme portait le même nom de famille que lui. Peut-être était-il un parent de son père ?

 _-J'irais voir l'agent Jenny demain matin au poste de police pour lui demander si personne ne recherche cet enfant sur l'île. Peut-être que ses parents le recherchent. En attendant, je vais le confier à ma nièce. Elle a eu une petite fille récemment, elle saura en prendre soin._

Répondit le vieil homme.

D'un coup, une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux rouge foncé grimpa sur une immense scène vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient en tenant un ocarina dans ses mains. Bien que ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi flamboyants que ceux de Lottis, elle attira tout de même son attention.

 _-J'ai été choisi cette année pour jouer le rôle de la princesse pour la fête de la légende ! C'est moi qui jouerais de l'ocarina cette année en l'honneur des oiseaux légendaires et qui aurai la chance de choisir une personne parmi vous pour jouer le rôle de l'élu !_

S'écria la jeune fille d'un air réjoui en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Alors qu'elle commençait à jouer un air somptueux avec son ocarina, toute la ville autour de Tate se figea, même le son, la foule et le vent. Le temps venait de se stopper.

Tate retrouva alors ses moyens et parvint à bouger pour se sortir des bras du vieil homme, et dans un geste arriva à poser les pieds au sol.

 _-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est comme si…_

Marmonna Tate d'une voix nouée. Il fixa les doux rayons d'or que le soleil couchant offrait à la ville et qui éclairait son visage et ses cheveux bouclés.

 _-C'est comme si tu étais passé à côté de ta vie._

Fit la voix d'une petite fille qui le coupa pour terminer sa phrase.

Tate se retourna avec stupeur et horreur. Il avait reconnu la voix de Pétronille. Et en effet, elle était là avec son habituelle chevelure rose, et le toisait derrière un sourire goguenard.

 _-Ho ne t'en fais pas, Norbert n'est pas là pour une fois, il est parti régler quelques affaires à Pokémonpolis. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre de moi._

Fit-elle à un Tate qui se montrait très méfiant.

 _-Pétronille… C'est toi qui m'as amené ici ?_

 _-Je le regrette, mais non, ce n'est pas moi. Ce que tu vois là, c'est un fragment de souvenir qui t'appartient. Seulement comme tu t'en doutes tu ne l'as pas vécu. Arthur l'a vécu._

Tate ne répondit rien, mais se figea en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire de lui.

 _-Tu sais, je te comprends, Tate. Comme je te l'avais dit autrefois, toi et moi nous sommes pareils. Car j'ai vécu la même chose. Moi aussi, je ne suis qu'une ombre._

Répondit Pétronille en gardant son sourire malicieux et en se rapprochant de lui.

 _-Quoi… Tu as vécu ça ? Toi aussi tu es un doppelgänger ?_

S'étonna Tate en soulevant un sourcil. Pétronille se tenait maintenant devant lui et était à peine plus petite que lui étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous une apparence d'enfant.

 _-Comme toi, j'aurais dû mourir. Mais mon père a refusé de me laisser partir en défiant la mort avec sa science. Mais on ne peut pas faire revivre les morts. À cause de lui, je suis condamnée à errer sous la forme d'une ombre._

 _-Ton père… Norbert ?_

Demanda Tate en regardant prudemment autour de lui s'il ne voyait pas l'hypnomade approcher.

 _-Non, Norbert m'a adopté, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait de moi une ombre. Mon père biologique l'a fait en voulant se prendre pour Ho-Oh et a fait de moi un monstre dépendant d'énergie vitale pour survivre. C'est pour ça que toi et moi, on est pareil. Nous sommes devenus des monstres psychopompes, et nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec ces humains méprisants._

Répondit-elle en se léchant les lèvres, faisant s'agacer Tate.

 _-Tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas mort. Tu vois, j'ai retrouvé mon corps, et je vais pouvoir à nouveau être une personne humaine et en vie._

 _-Regarde les choses en face. Tu n'es plus que le fantôme de ton ancienne vie que tu as refusé de lâcher, et tu n'existes qu'à travers la douleur de tes proches. Ton corps est revenu à la vie, mais pas toi. C'est ça être une ombre. Nous nous nourrissons de la douleur de ce qui nous entoure._

Pesta la gamine aux cheveux roses.

 _-Mais si, je suis bien vivant, j'ai retrouvé Arthur. Les choses vont redevenir comme avant !_

Cracha Tate en serrant les poings.

 _-Tu es mort, Tate. Arthur n'est pas toi. Autrement dit, tu es bien un imposteur d'ombre, un spectrum. Car le véritable Tate Kikuko devrait être mort depuis plus de trente ans !_

 _-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu mens !_

Trembla Tate qui en avait la chair de poule devant ces paroles.

 _-Tu peux retrouver ta place d'ombre et retrouver ce corps qui t'attend, mais il ne sera jamais Tate Kikuko ! Car Tate Kikuko est mort !_

Scanda Pétronille qui se précipita vers Tate pour le pousser avec le plat de ses deux mains ensemble.

Tate eut alors la sensation de tomber du haut de plusieurs é voulait hurler, seulement, ses lèvres refusaient de bouger, tout comme ses membres qui étaient devenus rigides et glacés.

Il regarda alors avec horreur ses mains qui étaient devenues si pâles et légèrement bleutées qu'elles semblaient être sur le point de se décomposer. Il sentait son corps mourir, il allait redevenir poussière et disparaître à tout jamais et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Tate voulut pleurer tout son désespoir, il avait peur, il avait froid et personne ne viendrait l'aider.

 _-Je ne veux pas mourir, au secours !_

Sanglota Tate.

Il retrouva sa forme de spectrumet découvrit un carrelage blanc sous lui, il y voyait son reflet. Il voyait un Pokémon spectre : un spectrum. Il n'était désormais plus qu'un fantôme.

Il leva alors le nez, et réalisa que le carrelage appartenait à un lieu qu'il connaissait bien : la tour de Lavanville. Plusieurs fantominus et spectrum étaient là et le regardaient d'un air désolé. Tous étaient silencieux et flottaient dans l'obscurité des lieux.

Tate posa ses mains violettes sur sa tête et secoua négativement la tête en regardant ces Pokémon touten reculant.

 _-Je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres. Je ne suis pas comme vous._

Mais les Pokémon continuaient à le fixer silencieusement d'un air triste.

 _-Je ne suis pas un Pokémon ! Je suis humain ! Je suis vivant !_

S'écria Tate en leur lançant une ball'ombre.

Les Pokémon s'écartèrent pour éviter l'attaque et laissèrent un long couloir apparaître derrière eux. Tate découvrit alors d'un air stupéfait qu'une femme se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce et se recueillait devant une tombe. Tate reconnaissait cette scène, il l'avait déjà vue quand il était un petit fantominus. C'était à l'époque où il avait atterri chez Agatha suite à sa transformation et que celle-ci ignorait encore qu'il était son fils.

 _-Maman… ?_

Bafouilla Tate d'une voix coupée en s'approchant d'elle lentement.

Mais son cœur rata un bond quand il vit que sa mère pleurait d'un chagrin inconsolable sur la tombe de son fils, et elle portait son nom : Tate Kikuko.

Le spectrum eut du mal à contenir sa tristesse qui humidifiait ses yeux, il le savait qu'il devrait être mort. Pourtant, il continuait de refuser d'y croire et de s'accrocher à la vie. Il refusait de partir, et il refusait encore plus de laisser sa mère qui avait tout perdu cette nuit-là en perdant son mari et son fils unique. Qui s'occuperait d'elle s'il disparaissait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait ?

 _-Je suis désolé maman…_

Gémit Tate douloureusement en recroquevillant ses doigts violets contre son torse.

Le pas pesant de Pétronille se fit ensuite entendre dans son dos, et Tate se retourna pour la voir. Elle arborait une expression satisfaite, elle l'avait conduit ici et n'avait souhaité que le tourmenter en lui montrant tout ça.

 _-Tate, tu as un immense potentiel en toi, je l'ai vu lors de ta transformation en kyogre. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que tu pourrais accomplir avec tes pouvoirs de psychopompe, et avec toute cette énergie infinie que tu arrives à emmagasiner en toi. Tu devrais te joindre à moi maintenant que tu as fait tes preuves. Le fait que tu sois devenu un Pokémon au lieu de ne rester qu'une ombre est une chance, et il faut la saisir… Où alors je serais obligé de t'éliminer._

Fit la petite fille en tendant sa main vers lui. Elle s'était rendu compte à quel point Tate pouvait être puissant et l'avoir comme allié serait visiblement plus dans ses intérêts que de prendre le risque de s'en faire un ennemi.

 _-Quoi ?! Non, je refuse._

Sursauta Tate devant cette demande.

 _-Norbert et moi avons de grands projets avec cette énergie. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es de notre monde à présent, tu es passé derrière le voile, tu appartiens au monde des ombres. Alors oublie cette petite vie d'humain bien confortable et illusoire dont tu rêves, car une destinée bien meilleure t'attend à nos côtés quand nous commencerons la récolte._

Déclara Pétronille en continuant de lui tendre sa main. Tate semblait à présent intrigué devant ses propos, et prit une expression confuse.

 _-La récolte ?_

 _-Oui la récolte. Pour ça il suffira de rassembler suffisamment d'énergie vitale pour pouvoir avoir l'équivalent en puissance de celle d'une gemme AZOTH. L'énergie sera si forte, que tout psychopompe qui s'en imprégnera deviendra une arme de désolation et de chaos. Pour ça, il nous faudra rassembler des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants. Exactement comme le jour où tu as perdu la vie au parc Safari, tu te souviens ?_

Déclara Pétronille.

 _-C'est insensé ! Et puis jamais je ne m'adonnerais à une telle folie !_

 _-Tu penses peut-être que c'est de la folie, mais tu finiras par nous rejoindre. Tu es une ombre, tu es comme nous. Tu finiras par t'en rendre compte et te ranger à nos côtés. Tout ça, c'est en toi et tu ne peux rien y faire. Le goût de l'énergie vitale et de la puissance sera plus fort que ton désir de vivre._

 _-Jamais !_

Grogna Tate.

 _-Alors, retourne voir Arthur si tu as tellement envie de vivre ! Mais dans ce cas, nous te traquerons sans relâche pour avoir ta peau !_

S'énerva Pétronille en poussant de nouveau Tate pour qu'il retourne dans le fragment de souvenir qu'avait conservé Arthur.

En quelques fragments de secondes, le spectrum retrouva son apparence d'enfant de cinq ans dans son rêve et se retrouva dans les bras d'une femme qui prenait visiblement soin de lui. Elle avait un visage ambré et fin, des yeux d'un bleu somptueux et des cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés. Mais elle n'était pas seule, car une petite fille d'à peine trois ans se trouvait assise contre eux et tous les trois se tenaient dans un hamac attaché à deux cocotiers placés en bordure de mer. Le décor autour d'eux quant à lui était particulièrement magnifique, la mer turquoise, et de nombreux Pokémon aquatiques comme des locklass nageaient non loin dans la crique.

 _-Tu te souviens, Arthur ? Je suis ta maman._

Dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce en caressant les cheveux du petit garçon tout en le berçant dans la grande toile de jute dans laquelle ils étaient allongés. Visiblement, la nièce du vieil homme l'avait adopté, et semblait déborder d'amour pour lui comme s'il avait été son véritable fils.

 _-Je sais que tu ignores qui tu es, mais ce que je sais moi, c'est que tu viens de l'océan. C'est pourquoi tu n'es pas un enfant né comme les autres, tu es né du cœur d'un corail, et ce sont les esprits des récifs qui t'ont apporté à nous._

Dit-t-elle d'une voix tendre alors que sa petite fille tendait sa minuscule main pour essayer d'attraper celle de Tate. Cette fillette, c'était bien évidemment Ajisai qui avait elle aussi immédiatement adopté le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

Mais Tate ne se sentait pas bien, il ne pouvait pas avoir cette femme comme mère, car il savait qu'Agatha l'attendait. Malheureusement, Arthur lui ne se souvenait plus d'Agatha, car sa vie passée lui avait été supprimée. Il était tel un nouveau-né sorti des eaux qui découvrait la vie pour la première fois.

 _-Nous allons être heureux tous les trois._

Continua la jeune femme en levant légèrement la tête pour sentir la brise marine lui caresser les cheveux et en fredonnant ensuite l'air de _''Row row your boat''._

Cet instant de bonheur était un souvenir qui avait marqué Arthur, il s'était senti réconforté par cette jeune femme tout en admirant les rouleaux des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage. Il avait aimé le son que lui offrait le bord de mer, les couleurs féeriques de l'eau cristalline qui s'étendait devant lui, et la douceur du vent dans ses cheveux. Mais Tate avait le sentiment que cette journée lui avait été volée, et qu'il était complètement passé à côté de sa vie qui avait été brisée.

 _-Je ne peux pas oublier… Je ne peux pas oublier ma vraie mère…_

Bafouilla Tate qui prenait doucement conscience que ce souvenir si doux était en train de prendre la place de ses souvenirs à Jadielle. Il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de son arrivée chez Agatha alors qu'il venait d'être changé en fantominus.

 _-Tate ? Tate ! S'il te plaît, réponds-moi !_

S'écria la voix de Lottis qui le secouait en tremblant. Tate semblait ne pas se réveiller depuis un moment, et peut-être même que sa respiration s'était coupée à cause du choc qu'il avait subi. Il devenait donc urgent de réagir afin de le réanimer.

 _-Tate, je t'en supplie !_

Continua Lottis en lui donnant une grande claque sur la figure.

Tate ouvrit alors les yeux, avala une bonne bouffée d'air et cracha ensuite de l'eau de mer qui s'était engouffrée dans ses poumons quand il avait coulé. Il se trouvait sous une forme de spectrum et Lottis le veillait dans sa cabine, installée dans le hamac tout en le tenant dans ses bras.

 _-Ho Tate, tu es vivant ! Tu es vivant ! Je suis si heureuse, j'ai eu si peur !_

S'écria la jeune femme en serrant le spectrum contre elle pour le cajoler.

 _-Je suis vivant ?_

Bégaya Tate d'un air confus.

 _-Oui tu es vivant. J'ai vraiment eu peur, tu ne respirais plus du tout ! C'est la dernière fois que tu prends l'apparence d'un Pokémon légendaire, je te préviens !_

Soupira Lottis qui en tremblait d'émotions et qui le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et l'embrassa au passage sur la tête.

 _-Ha… Vivant, non… Je ne le suis plus…_

Murmura Tate d'une voix plus basse en continuant de se faire câliner.

 _-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir commettre de pareilles folies !_

Tonna Lottis en le berçant contre sa poitrine.

.

 **Chapitre 180 :** **Sur la piste de l'hypnomade.**

Lottis passa une bonne heure à donner des soins au spectrum qui avait été sérieusement blessé durant sa transformation en Kyogre. Plusieurs plaies s'étendaient même sur son corps et la fatigue le paralysait presque. Mais heureusement, l'étendue des dégâts n'était que limitée et il se retrouva rapidement sur pied en dépit des bandages qui lui recouvraient le corps.

 _-C'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas plus blessé que ça, mais tu as dû perdre pas mal de sang. Je vais te donner des baies pour t'aider à aller mieux._

Fit Lottis en installant Tate dans son lit. Il avait même pu retrouver sa forme humaine habituelle de garçon mince aux cheveux bouclés, ce qui avait beaucoup manqué à Lottis.

 _-Lottis…_

Tenta Tate pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne parte dans les cuisines de l'AzurVictoria pour lui rapporter des fruits frais.

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Est-ce que tu en souffrirais si Tate était mort ?_

Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix nouée.

Lottis émit une grimace devant sa question. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à ça ?

 _-Ne pense pas à un scénario aussi sombre. On trouvera une solution._

Lui répondit Lottis en lui adressant un sourire encourageant, mais qui fut rapidement interrompue par la soudaine exclamation de Matthieu qui traversait le couloir situé devant sa cabine. Il semblait être en pleine discussion avec d'autres personnes et approchait de la porte.

 _-Mon Arthur, tu devrais essayer de canaliser un peu ta colère. Tu y es allé vraiment fort aujourd'hui !_

Résonna la voix du rouquin.

 _-Matthieu a raison, tu es devenu une vraie boule de nerfs ces derniers jours. Tes sbires ont eu peur tout à l'heure pendant l'abordage._

Acquiesça la voix féminine de Sarah.

 _-On pourrait un peu s'concentrer sur cette affaire de Devon ? J'suis fatigué de tous vous entendre faire des réflexions à tout-va._

Grogna Arthur d'une voix agacée.

 _-Tout va bien ?_

Surgit soudainement Lottis qui sortit de sa cabine pour faire face au trio qui se rendait dans le bureau du Leader, accompagné par Marco qui tenait une grande boîte en carton dans les mains. Son apparition fut si rapide qu'Arthur eut un sursaut de surprise en la voyant, un air un peu mal à l'aise sur le visage.

En réponse à Lottis, Matthieu donna une barquette sous vide qui contenait des tranches brunes de grande taille qu'il lui tendit dans l'instant. Lottis l'attrapa, intriguée pour y lire l'étiquette :

 _-Tranches d'onix, barquette au prix éco de 300 Pokédollars._

La jeune femme fit une pause, l'air de réfléchir en fixant les morceaux de cailloux finement découpés en lamelles rondes, avant de relever la tête vers ses Admins.

 _-On peut vraiment manger du onix ?_

Questionna-t-elle d'un air idiot en regardant Matthieu puis Sarah à tour de rôle.

 _-De toute évidence, il y en a qui raffolent des cailloux. Mais le plus inquiétant c'est que cette barquette n'était pas seule sur le navire et qu'ils en avaient toute une cargaison._

Dit Sarah.

 _-Ouais, on a pris des photos sur place, et on a aussi ramené quelques échantillons, car ils pourraient bien nous servir de pièces à conviction._

Poursuivit Matthieu.

 _-Nous pouvons même être sûrs qu'cette histoire d'fusée à l'énergie infinie n'y est pas pour rien, et que Devon est en train d'faire fleurir son foutu business. Et personne ne s'rend compte de rien à Hoenn, car ils balancent les Pokémon qu'ils sacrifient dans les régions aux alentours. On en avait même à destination d'Alola !_

Intervint Arthur qui reprenait sa marche pour se diriger vers sa cabine.

 _-Mais, d'où ils les sortent ? C'est quand même dingue. Vous imaginez le nombre de Pokémon qu'ils doivent avoir besoin pour faire décoller une fusée ?_

S'étonna Lottis en refermant sa porte derrière elle pour les suivre.

 _-En fait, nous avons trouvé beaucoup de filets de Pokémon aquatiques dans les conteneurs. Nous sommes pratiquement sûrs que le plus gros de leur approvisionnement se fait en mer._

S'attrista Sarah en suivant le mouvement, très vite accompagnée par Matthieu.

 _-Je n'les laisserai jamais faire une telle abomination ! On va les stopper ! On va faire du nettoyage et les empêcher d'piller toute cette énergie aux Pokémon d'Hoenn._

S'énerva Arthur.

 _-Quoi… Avec la gemme AZOTH ?_

Questionna Lottis précipitamment.

 _-Bien sûr, avec primo-kyogre. On crée la pierre, et ensuite on ira réveiller notr'gros histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure à ces tas d'guano !_

Assura Arthur en serrant le poing comme s'il allait écraser quelque chose d'invisible. Le petit groupe arriva ensuite devant la grande porte en bois du bureau d'Arthur, mais le Leader resta planté devant sans l'ouvrir, comme s'il attendait le déluge. Lottis entreprit alors de lui ouvrir la porte en soupirant, mais l'homme resta planté devant, semblant réfléchir avant de finalement faire demi-tour comme un félin.

 _-Tu voulais pas aller dans ton bureau, mon Arthur ?_

Questionna Matthieu d'un air idiot.

 _-En fait, non. J'vais aller voir Tate._

Répondit-il en haussant les épaules, partant tranquillement.

Durant le reste de la journée, la Team Aqua s'occupa de ramener le cargo endommagé jusqu'à l'île la plus proche de Poivressel à l'aide de leurs wailmers et de leurs léviators. L'équipage fut lui aussi reconduit à terre, et leur capitaine soigné de ses blessures subit lors de l'interrogatoire mené par Arthur.

Une fois débarrassés, ils passèrent les trois journées suivantes à naviguer jusqu'à l'île Monsu afin de pouvoir réaliser le grand œuvre là-bas. Tate retrouva même son état d'unification avec Arthur, poussé par son désir de redevenir humain qui persistait.

Pendant ce temps-là, loin de tous les problèmes qu'affrontait Tate, Adriane et Lottis ; un de leurs proches avait lui aussi ses problèmes à régler. Car à l'autre bout de l'océan, dans la région de Kanto, le vieux professeur Chen avait quitté son bien-aimé Bourg-Palette afin de faire des recherches plus poussées à propos de l'hypnomade qui attaquait les enfants. Et la mère de Sacha, madame Ketchum avait pris à cœur de l'accompagner aussi afin de voyager un peu et l'aider dans sa quête.

Les recherches du professeur Chen et de Délia les poussèrent à écumer différentes bibliothèques et rencontrer d'autres scientifiques et chercheurs du pays, ainsi que des historiens et professeurs spécialisés dans l'histoire. Et c'est un vieil homme à Cramois'Île qui leur donna une première véritable piste.

Il était autrefois scientifique avant de prendre sa retraite. Il aurait visiblement travaillé dans l'ancien laboratoire de Cramois'Île qui avait pris feu il y a quelques années de ça. Et d'après ses dires, il aurait connu cet hypnomade dans le passé.

Pendant que Délia enquêtait dans le centre-ville, les deux hommes, eux, s'étaient assis dans un petit parc non loin de l'hôtel que dirigeait Auguste le champion de l'arène de feu de l'île. Ils avaient pris place sur un banc en bois à l'ombre d'un érable japonais aux feuilles étoilées et rouges comme le magma.

Une brise de vent agita les feuillages de l'arbre. Il faisait encore beau et chaud en cette après-midi d'automne.

 _-Et donc, vous dites avoir connu cet hypnomade ?_

Questionna le professeur Chen d'une voix grave.

 _-Oh oui. Comme je vous l'ai dit. J'avais déjà vu ce Pokémon. Il était spécial. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les Pokémon que nous connaissons. Oh oui. Celui-là était malfaisant._

Expliqua l'homme.

Il secouait nerveusement sa jambe dans des soubresauts, et regardait à droite et à gauche s'il n'était pas observé. Il semblait même se cacher à moitié sous son long blouson brun.

 _-Et que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce Pokémon ?_

Demanda Chen en se penchantvers lui, tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas trop chaud sous cet habit.

 _-Je ne devrais pas en parler. Oh non. Je ne devrais pas._

Dit-il nerveusement.

Le vieux professeur lui jeta un regard perplexe, mais le scientifique s'approcha de son oreille pour lui parler à voix basse.

 _-Tout ce que vous voulez savoir, tout ce que vous cherchez… Vous le trouverez dans la ville jaune. La ville jaune. Oh oui._

Bafouilla l'homme en reniflant nerveusement.

 _-La ville jaune ? Vous parlez de Safrania ?_

 _-Dans la ville jaune. Vous trouverez une très très vieille bibliothèque. Cherchez le livre, celui à la reliure de cuir aussi noire que le charbon. Il est très ancien. Oh oui. Il parle de la légende de Baku._

Dit le scientifique.

Le professeur Chen prit note. Remercia le vieux scientifique et repartit vers le port.

Après trois jours de voyage, et toujours en compagnie de madame Ketchum, le professeur Chen arriva enfin dans la ville jaune : la ville de Safrania.

En revanche, ils ne savaient pas trop où trouver cette fameuse bibliothèquetandis qu'il longeait une grande rue piétonne animée. Car de nombreuses enseignes littéraires avaient fleuri en ville ces dernières années, et ils avaient l'embarras du choix. D'autant plus que Safrania était la deuxième plus grosse ville de Kanto avec Céladopole.

 _-Et il ne t'a donné aucune adresse ?_

Questionna Délia alors qu'elle remettait un très grand chapeau jaune sur sa tête pour se protéger du soleil. Cette année, Kanto était touchée par un sublime été indien, et les températures restaient hautes même en plein mois d'octobre, rendant la ville particulièrement accueillante pour les voyageurs.

 _-Non, cet homme était bien mystérieux et il parlait de façon évasive. Il me rappelle Auguste qui tient l'arène de feu… On dirait qu'ils sortent du même asile de fous ces deux-là !_

Soupira Chen.

 _-Eh bien regardons vos notes. On va bien arriver à retrouver cette bibliothèque !_

S'enjoua Delia dans son habituel sourire innocent.

Le professeur Chen jeta un regard sur son pokématos en soupirant une seconde foisalors que des gamins hurlaient dans son dos. Ils jouaient dans une fontaine à bassin en compagnie d'un ptitard, et chahutaient à quelques mètres de là.

 _-J'aimerais absolument trouver le livre aujourd'hui afin de pouvoir téléphoner à Tate ce soir._

Dit-il à Delia.

 _-Pourquoi aujourd'hui professeur ? Ça ne peut attendre demain ?_

 _-Eh bien… Il y a quelques années de ça, en ce jour-là, j'ai appris que j'avais eu un fils._

Répondit le professeur Chen d'un air évasif.

 _-Mais, aucun de vos deux enfants n'est né au mois d'octobre._

S'interrogea Delia qui jetait en même temps un furtif regard en coin aux enfants qui barbotaient dans le dos du professeur, et qui continuaient de pousser des cris en se balançant de l'eau.

 _-Malheureusement..._

Répondit le professeur en sortant un petit calepin de sa poche afin de regarder ses notes. Delia sembla alors comprendre de quoi il parlait et inspira longuement d'un air touché.

 _-Ah, mais alors... c'est pour ça que vous voulez téléphoner à Tate aujourd'hui._

Dit-elle.

Après avoir fait une pause en prenant un café en terrasse d'une petite échoppe, le duo reprit ses recherches à travers la ville, un papier de notes à la main et une carte de Safrania qu'un vendeur leur aurait confié sous le bras. Ils s'attardèrent sur différentes librairies dans leurs recherches, mais la plupart étaient flambantes neuves et n'avaient rien à voir avec les descriptions que leur avait données le scientifique.

Alors qu'ils s'attardaient dans une ruelle plus sombre et étroite que les autres en cherchant une rue, un curieux spectrum débarqua d'entre deux murs pour leur faire coucou.

 _-Regardez professeur, c'est le spectrum de mon petit Sacha !_

Fit remarquer Delia d'une voix attendrie et innocente.

Le professeur leva rapidement son nez en se demandant d'où sortait ce curieux Pokémon et semblait étonné par les propos de son amie. D'autant plus que Sacha ne lui avait jamais envoyé de spectrum durant son voyage.

 _-Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il appartient à Sacha ?_

 _-Une mère sent ces choses-là !_

Affirma madame Ketchum d'un air badin et rayonnant.

 _-Si vous le dites._

Répondit le professeur en haussant les épaules alors que le Pokémon rigolait joyeusement.

 _-On dirait que le spectrum de mon petit Sacha adoré veut nous dire quelque chose. Il veut peut-être qu'on le suive._

Insista Delia.

Le Pokémon spectre gazouilla en ricanant et fit des signes de la main pour les inviter à pénétrer dans une ruelle sur leur gauche. La jeune femme s'empressa de le suivre, tandis queSammuel Chen grommela de mécontentement.

 _-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de distractions, Delia._

Râla-t-il en prenant suite derrière elle pour la retrouverdans une rue au sol composé de pavés de pierres. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la partie la plus ancienne de la ville et les maisons semblaient être construites dans un style asiatique plus traditionnel.

 _-Ce n'est pas la rue que nous cherchions ?_

Lui dit Delia en se tournant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Effectivement. Un coup de chance._

Marmonna le vieux professeur en jetant un coup d'œil au spectrum qui applaudissait.

D'un coup, une femme aux cheveux vert foncé apparut devant eux, le regard perçant, et habillé d'une longue et délicate toge asiatique rouge aux boutons d'or. Elle semblait grande et très belle, mais aussi mystérieuse.

 _-Je vois que spectrum a pu vous trouver._

Dit-elle dans un regard perçant. Visiblement, ce spectrum était à elle, mais il avait effectivement appartenu autrefois à Sacha comme Delia l'avait pressenti.

 _-Ho Morgane ! Je suis surpris de vous voir aussi loin de votre arène !_

S'étonna le professeur Chen qui connaissait visiblement la jeune femme. Et pour cause, Morgane était la championne de l'arène de Safrania.

 _-Chère professeur, les temps sont graves. J'ai vu votre venue dans cette ville lors d'une vision. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici et ce que vous cherchez._

Répondit la jeune femme en gardant une expression sévère au visage.

 _-Vraiment ? Vous êtes au courant pour l'hypnomade ?_

S'étonna le professeur.

 _-J'ai vu des images dans un rêve. Des images de désespoir et de désolation. Ce Pokémon n'est pas de notre monde, il vient de celui des ombres. Nous devons faire quelque chose avant qu'il n'attaque les enfants._

Déclara Morgane en jetant un regard en biais sur son spectrum qui continuait de rire d'un air amusé en frappant dans ses mains. Puis, elle fit signe au duo de la suivre vers une très vieille demeure placée un peu en retrait de la ruelle. Elle culminait les autres bâtiments en haut d'une zone verdoyante surélevéeet était bâtie dans un vieux bois verni aux tons très sombres.

 _-C'est cette bibliothèque que vous recherchez. Aujourd'hui elle est devenue une auberge de famille, mais des livres très anciens sont conservés dans une salle inaccessible au public. Néanmoins, les propriétaires vous attendent pour vous confier le livre. Je les ai déjà prévenus de votre arrivée._

Poursuivit Morgane d'une voix très calme.

 _-Merci. Merci énormément pour votre aide, Morgane._

Le remercia le professeur en lui serrant la main devant le pas de la porte.

 _-Nous serons amenés à nous revoir, j'en ai bien peur. Des événements graves nous attendent, il va falloir nous tenir prêts le moment venu._

Répondit Morgane qui gardait toujours son air fermé et sérieux avant de repartir avec son spectrum en se téléportant comme par magie.

 _-Comme elle est charmante. Je devrais l'inviter à venir manger des madeleines un jour._

Fit Delia dans un sourire enjoué tandis que le vieux professeur partait déjà à la rencontre d'un bien étrange couple qui les attendaitdans la demeure.


	39. Chap 181 à 184 - La légende de Baku

**Chapitre 181 :** **La légende de Baku.**

 _-C'est cette relique que vous recherchez, n'est-ce pas ?_

Demanda un très vieil homme à la barbe bien fournie. Il tendait au professeur Chen un ancien livre à la couverture en cuir. Sa reliure était aussi noire que la nuit et les pages étaient jaunies et fragilisées par le temps. Il avait de toute évidence plusieurs siècles derrière lui.

 _-Oui, c'est bien le livre sur le fameux ''Baku'' ?_

Questionna le professeur.

 _-Oui c'est bien celui-là. Il est dans ma famille depuis au moins cinq générations, si ce n'est plus._

Expliqua le vieil homme.

Le professeur hocha la tête tandis que la femme du vieil homme prenait à son tour la parole d'une voix mi-amuséemi-lugubre.

 _-C'est curieux, vous êtes les secondes personnes à nous réclamer ce livre. Monsieur Fuji était venu lui aussi le consulter il y a des années de ça._

 _-C'est vrai ? Monsieur Fuji ?_

S'étonna le professeur Chen, attirant la curiosité de Delia.

 _-Monsieur Fuji… Vous parlez de ce vieil homme qui tient le refuge pour Pokémon abandonnés ? Celui qui a offert à Tate son osselait ?_

Dit Delia d'un air surpris à son tour.

 _-Oui, c'est bien lui. Il vit à Lavanville aujourd'hui._

Admit le professeur Chen.

 _-Vous savez pourquoi il était intéressé par ce livre ?_

Continua le professeur en se tournant vers le couple, l'air suspicieux.

 _-Oh, non, pas vraiment. Il s'intéressait juste au sujet. Mais vous savez, ça fait déjà bien longtemps que c'est arrivé. Je dirais bien trente ans, si ce n'est plus. Nous étions encore jeunots à l'époque._

Se désola le grand-père alors que l'expression du professeur Chen devenait des plus graves, et pour cause : Tate avait perdu la vie trente ans plus tôt.

 _-Je pense qu'une visite chez cet homme s'impose…_

Marmonna le professeur.

Le couple installa ensuite le professeur Chen et Delia dans un petit salon où ils leur offrirent des boissons et des noix de cajou pour pouvoir grignoter pendant leur lecture. Et tout comme l'extérieur du bâtiment, l'intérieur de ce salon était lui aussi traditionnel dans un style bien asiatique avec un parquet en bois laqué, ainsi que des portes en toile et en bois coulissants. Très vite, les deux amis se posèrent autour d'un kotatsu : une table basse chauffante couverte d'un épais futon bleu, et ouvrirent la première page pour y découvrir la légende qui allait les informer sur l'hypnomade.

 _-Ça alors… Quelle étrange écriture !_

S'étonna le professeur en observant la page qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle était écrite dans un texte antique qu'il ne connaissait visiblement pas et ornait une magnifique illustration d'un soporifik peinte dans des tons ambrés.

 _-Vous ne vous y connaissez pas en textes anciens ?_

Questionna Delia en admirant elle aussi les illustrations, tournant délicatement les pages pour voir le soporifik mis en scène dans différents lieux. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris soin d'enfiler des gants de velours afin de pouvoir manipuler le fragile ouvrage sans l'abîmer.

 _-Pourtant j'en connais quelques-uns… Mais j'admets n'avoir encore jamais vu celui-ci._

Fit Sammueldans une expression embêtée.

 _-Lottis est archéologue, elle pourrait peut-être nous aider._

Proposa Delia.

Le professeur Chen trouva l'idée bonne, et décida de contacter Lottis via son ordinateur afin de pouvoir démarrer une conversation avec elle par webcam. Il sortit de son sac un ordinateur portable flambant neuf et l'alluma afin de contacter la jeune femme.

 _-J'espère qu'elle est connectée._

Dit-il en allumant un logiciel de discussion instantanée.

Après quelques sonneries robotiques, Lottis apparut à l'écran quelques secondes plus tard, avachie sur deux sbires qui regardaient visiblement quelque chose avec elle sur l'ordinateur. Il s'agissait de Jack et Hector qui étaient installés contre le grand-mât de l'AzurVictoria, et regardaient la caméra d'un air idiot. Chaussette l'elecsprint était là elle aussiet avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de sa maîtresse pour faire la sieste.

 _\- « Tiens, c'est le professeur Chen. »_

Fit Lottis à l'écran en faisant semblant d'être impressionnée.

 _\- « J'espère que votre appel vaut le coup, car nous étions en train de regarder une vidéo de Skitty assis sur un robot aspirateur. Et le suspense est terrible. »_

Poursuivit Lottistandis qu'Hector jouait avec les cheveux rouges de la jeune femme en lui faisant des tresses.

 _-Oh, je connais cette vidéo ! Il tombe de l'aspirateur à la fin !_

Ria Delia d'un air badin.

 _\- «Vilaine. »_

Grommela Lottis comme si Delia venait de lui gâcher son film.

 _-Lottis, est-ce que Tate est ici ? Je dois vous parler à tous les deux._

Questionna le professeur en se penchant vers son écran, un air sérieux au visage.

 _\- « Il est dans son bureau. Je ne sais pas s'il dort ou s'il lit... Mais je peux aller le rejoindre avec mon ordi. »_

Répondit la jeune femme en repositionnant sa tresse rouge derrière une oreille.

De son côté del'écran, Lottis ferma son ordinateur portable pour bouger de sa place et couper sa connexion avec le professeur, laissant les deux garçons derrière elle avec Chaussette qui roupillait. Puis, elle entreprit de rejoindre Tate qui se trouvait encore en état d'unification avec Arthur. Ils naviguaient depuis presque trois jours afin d'atteindre l'île Monsu, et les deux compères n'avaient pas une seule fois tenté une séparation depuis la transformation de Tate en kyogre.

 _-Eum… Tart… Mmm… Arthur ? Tu es là ?_

Tapota Lottis à sa porte dans l'espoir qu'il lui ouvre.

 _-Ouais, ouais… Entre._

Répondit-il.

Lottis poussa la grande porte en bois pour le trouver assis sur le bord de son lit. Il était en pleine lecture d'un livre sur l'alchimie et se trouvait accompagné d'Ikana qui faisait la sieste. Il avait d'ailleurs pris pas mal de notes sur des feuilles qui traînaient autour de lui pour préparer avec le plus grand des soins la création de sa future gemme.

 _-Je suis désolée de te déranger pendant ton travail, mais j'aimerais récupérer Tate. Le professeur Chen aimerait lui parler et je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à te voir en étant emboîté… l'un dans l'autre._

Tenta Lottis dans une expression un peu gênée.

 _-Tu veux que je me sépare maintenant ? Bon, euh. D'accord._

Dit Arthur d'une voix tranquille.

Il prit doucement une inspiration en fermant les yeux, et tenta de se dissocier pour retourner dans son ombre. Mais une sensation de blocage le prit. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et il ne parvenait pas à redevenir un spectrum en se détachant de son corps. De toute évidence, ils avaient passé trop de temps en étant unis, et son ombre commençait à se colmater à son corps, telle une plaie béante qui se refermait grâce à la coagulation qui se produisait entre les deux bords de la blessure. Son âme déchirée en deux était en train de se ressouder.

Il se mordit les lèvres de surprise en se rendant compte que la séparation avec son ombre ne se faisait pas, et se leva maladroitement.

 _-Tout va bien ?_

Demanda Lottis qui ne voyait pas Tate revenir.

 _-Euh… Oui, très bien._

Mentit l'homme dans une grimace agacée, attrapant au passage l'ordinateur de Lottis avec l'intention de rappeler le professeur Chen. Mais la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne laissait pas Tate redevenir un spectrum comme avant, et arracha l'ordinateur des mains du Leader pour le récupérer en grommelant.

De retour du côté du professeur Chen quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci put retrouver le contact par webcam avec sa correspondante après une longue attente. Il vit alors apparaître Lottis à l'écran, installé dans une pièce très lumineuse avec d'immenses fenêtres derrière elle et une magnifique maquette de voilier. Mais la jeune femme regardait sur le côté et semblait ronchonner sur quelqu'un.

 _\- « T'es lourd ! Pourquoi tu ne redeviens pas un spectrum comme je te l'ai demandé ? Il va se dem… »_

Râlait Lottis qui prit soudainement conscience qu'elle était en ligne avec le professeur Chen, et passa de l'agacement pour un air idiot en une fraction de seconde.

 _\- « Ha, re-bonjour professeur ! »_

Bafouilla Lottis qui reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur, feignant un soudain sourire maladroit en faisant coucou.

 _-Eu… Tout va bien avec Tate ?_

S'interrogea le professeur.

D'un coup, l'image sur son ordinateur bougea dans un bruit de frottement : c'était Tate qui venait de chiper la machine pour la tourner vers lui afin de pouvoir répondre à l'appel. Le professeur observa alors d'un air stupéfait un homme à l'écran qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui ne ressemblait pas énormément à Tate. Car en plus d'avoir l'air un poil plus âgé, il avait une courte barbe bien taillée et semblait physiquement un peu plus massif que le morphing du spectrum. Mais son regard en revanche était presque similaire.

 _-Eu… Tate ?_

Bafouilla le vieil homme d'un air dérouté.

 _\- « C'est rien, professeur. J'ai juste vieilli un peu mon morphing comme je prends de l'âge… Je suis beau comme ça, hein ? »_

Répondit simplement Tate en lui faisant coucou à l'écran.

Le professeur se mit alors à caresser son menton, l'air de réfléchir profondément. Ce visage lui était familier et il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Mais où ?

 _-Il ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un sous cette forme, professeur ?_

Questionna Delia qui s'était elle aussi penchée en avant pour observer le garçon.

 _-Ha, toi aussi tu as cette impression ?_

Acquiesça Chen alors que Tate émettait une soudaine grimace à l'écran. Peut-être allaient-ils réaliser qu'il était Arthur, le Leader de la Team Aqua.

 _-Je parle de son père, Fergus._

Ria Delia d'un air badin.

 _-Il a dû s'inspirer de son papa. Il lui ressemble, je trouve. Je me souviens des photos que vous m'aviez montrées de lui. C'est son portrait craché, avec sa tignasse en moins !_

Poursuivit-elle avec évidence.

Le professeur prit alors une inspiration, comme s'il venait lui aussi de capter cette ressemblance.

 _-Effectivement, tu as raison… Fergus n'était pas aussi… Euh, massif ? Mais oui. Ce nouveau morphing lui rend bien hommage._

Admit le vieil homme en secouant la tête, comme s'il préférait cette nouvelle forme par rapport à l'ancienne.

Tate se mit à rougir maladroitement devant ces remarques, car il n'avait jusque-là pas pris conscience de cette ressemblance qu'il partageait avec Fergus. Mais le professeur reprit son sérieuxet se mit à le sermonner en levant son index vers l'écran :

 _-Par contre, Tate, je n'approuve pas de te voir avec cette chose sur la tête. Et la ligue Pokémon ne l'approuverait pas non plus. Tu vas devenir champion d'arène, tu ne peux pas te permettre de fricoter dans une organisation douteuse avec les responsabilités qui t'attendent._

Ronchonna-t-il en voyant qu'Arthur portait le bandana bleu de son organisation sur la tête. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres de contrariété, mais tâcha de garder le silence et de ravaler sa colère tout en retirant le bandana qu'il portait, dévoilant ses cheveux en bataille.

Heureusement, le professeur changea très vite de sujet, car il devait leur parler du livre du Baku.

 _-Si je vous contacte aujourd'hui, c'est aussi parce que nous avons trouvé une nouvelle piste au sujet de l'hypnomade. Nous avons dégotté ce très vieux livre, mais en revanche, nous n'arrivons pas à le déchiffrer. Il est écrit dans un texte que je ne connais pas du tout._

Fit le professeur en enfilant des gants en velours, puis en prenant délicatement l'ouvrage en question pour le montrer à la caméra.

Lottis s'empressa de rejoindre Arthur devant l'écran afin de voir de quelle écriture il s'agissait, mais elle aussi semblait ne pas la connaître.

 _\- « Mmm… Je n'avais jamais vu ça non plus… »_

S'étonna Lottis.

 _\- « On dirait une sorte de brouillon des hiéroglyphes que Pokémonpolis… Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une pré-écriture plus ancienne… »_

Poursuivit-elle en observant attentivement la forme des dessins du texte.

 _\- « Bon point. Ce sont les écrits d'une tribu née de la civilisation de Pokémonpolis. Seulement, ces livres ne peuvent dater de cette période de l'histoire, cette époque est trop reculée. »_

Fit remarquer Arthur. Il avait beau avoir l'air un peu rustre au premier abord, il avait tout de même de très bonnes connaissances en archéologie, car c'était lui qui avait formé Lottis au métier.

 _-Tu pourrais arriver à la déchiffrer ?_

Questionna le professeur.

Tate acquiesça avant de commencer à lire l'histoire qui était contée dans l'ouvrage :

''Ce texte est tiré d'écrits découverts sur des stèles aujourd'hui disparues, et réécrits par D. Johanson pour la bibliothèque de la citée de Céruléen.

Soporifik, anciennement surnommé Baku par les anciens, est une créature fantastique, un esprit hors du commun né des ombres et des songes des hommes, et qui se serait changé en un Pokémon jaune avec un nez imposant, alors que leurs frères se seraient paré d'une peau rose et fleurie.

Son principal atout est le pouvoir d'avaler les cauchemars des humains et des enfants endormis, ce qui lui vaut le surnom de "mangeur de songes''.

Baku est devenu au fil des temps une créature au service des hommes. Celui-ci pouvait être appelé durant la nuit afin de s'éviter de terribles cauchemars qu'il aspire avec sa trompe en se tenant au-dessus de la couche des humains endormis.

Ces êtres fabuleux ont été aimés et vénérés par les hommes qu'ils protégeaient des mauvais rêves et leur promettaient fortune et bonne santé. Mais parmi ces Baku, l'un d'eux ne trouvait jamais satisfaction dans ses repas et ne fut jamais rassasié. Il se changea alors en une créature maléfique afin de se repaître des rêves des enfants qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, et les détroussa de toute leur énergie vitale jusqu'à ce que leurs petites âmes soient dévorées elles aussi.

Ne pouvant étancher sa soif de songes qui ne se tarissait jamais, Baku réapparut une nuit avec une faim terrible. Sans pitié, il usa de ses pouvoirs d'hypnose et emporta avec lui tous les enfants de la région sans la moindre exception. Le malheur s'abattit alors sur les hommes qui perdirent tous la chair de leur chair en cette même nuit. Les ténèbres s'emparèrent alors de leur monde, sortant par la porte du monde des ombres qui s'était ouverte, tandis que Baku devenait un géant assoiffé d'âmes à la puissance défiant celle des dieux.

Le déluge s'abattit sur la région, la pluie tomba, le vent souffla et arracha les toits des chaumières. La nuit se fit sans fin tandis que la foudre du malheur s'abattait sur les familles. La cité des hommes disparus et sombra dans le néant provoqué par Baku, disparaissant lui aussi en emportant tout avec lui, et ne laissant que la douleur aux hommes à présent devenus inconsolables.''

Tate fit une pause après sa lecture, l'air un peu accablé. Ce texte lui rappelait les paroles de Pétronille dans son rêve de l'autre soir. Elle parlait d'une récolte, tout comme dans cette histoire, mais il ressemblait aussi aux histoires de Pokémonpolis que Lottis avait découvertes, et qui avait disparue dans les ténèbres. Peut-être que ce drame allait recommencer bientôt, et que Kanto allait voir à nouveau tous ses enfants disparaître dans un cauchemars.

 _\- « C'est pas bon… »_

Marmonna Tate dans une grimace.

.

 **Chapitre 182 :** **Le lycoris rouge de malheur.**

 _\- « Cette histoire est terrible, professeur. Perdre son enfant est une douleur insurmontable, je ne supporterais pas l'idée de perdre mon petit Sacha. Les Pokémon doivent veiller sur nos enfants, pas leur faire de mal. »_

Déclara Delia qui semblait préoccupée devant la situation à l'écran de Lottis, alors qu'ils se trouvaient en discussion par webcam. Ils venaient de discuter longuement à propos de l'hypnomade et ne pouvaient à présent que s'inquiéter un peu plus pour les enfants de Kanto.

 _\- « Oui Delia, je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous devons absolument faire quelque chose pour empêcher un tel scénario de recommencer. »_

Opina Samuel.

 _-Au fait, professeur, pendant que vous êtes ici…_

Reprit Tate qui venait visiblement de penser à quelque chose.

 _\- « Je t'écoute. »_

 _-Nous avons découvert l'existence d'une énergie à Hoenn qui circule dans le commerce. Et nous sommes à présent certains que cette énergie est produite avec le sacrifice d'un grand nombre de Pokémon._

 _\- « Quoi… Vraiment ? À Hoenn ? »_

S'horrifia le vieil homme alors que Delia prenait un air grave sur le visage.

 _-Que ferait la ligue Pokémon de Kanto pour stopper une telle infamie ? Peut-elle intervenir si la ligue Pokémon de Hoenn ne fait rien ?_

Questionna alors Tate.

 _\- « Eh bien… Dans un cas aussi particulier de maltraitance de Pokémon, avec des risques importants de répercussions sur l'homme… C'est le genre de dossier que la ligue Pokémon transférerait à l'organisation des G-men. »_

Admit le vieux professeur Chen qui semblait dérouté par cette annonce funeste.

 _-Les G-men ? C'est pas un groupe de super-héros dans un comics, ça ?_

S'étonna Lottis dans une expression confuse.

 _\- « Si on veut. Ce sont les protecteurs de Kanto et de Johto. Ils œuvrent en secret pour venir en aide aux Pokémon en détresse et s'occupent des dossiers les plus délicats que la police ou la ligue Pokémon ne peut résoudre. »_

Répondit le vieux professeur.

 _-Et ils pourraient nous aider ?_

Fit Tate dans un regard plein d'espoir.

 _\- « Leur Leader est Peter, tu le connais, il me semble. C'est un des membres de l'élite des quatre à Kanto. Il veille sur notre région auprès de la ligue Pokémon et a fondé les G-men pour s'assurer de la sécurité de tous. Téléphone-lui si tu as besoin d'aide, je pense que pour toi, il saura accepter un dossier aussi sordide. »_

Dit le professeur.

Après avoir donné à Tate le numéro de téléphone de Peter, ils se quittèrent dans un au revoir en éteignant l'ordinateur, mais aussi après avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire à Tate.

Lottis se tourna ensuite vers Arthur, le regard accusateur. Car il ne s'était pas séparé de Tate comme elle le lui avait demandé et comprenait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

 _-Quoi ?_

Fit-il en reprenant son livre avec l'intention de lire.

 _-Tu me demandes ''quoi'' alors que tu n'as pas été capable de faire revenir Tate ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas pu redevenir un spectrum. Tu n'as pas réussi ?_

Insista Lottis en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

 _-Non._

Répondit-il sèchement en relevant son livre sous ses yeux, cherchant en même temps une page qu'il n'avait pas fini de lire.

 _-Non… ? Donc, tu n'y arrives plus ?_

Répéta Lottis.

 _-J'ai essayé de me séparer, et ça n'a pas marché. Je retenterais de le faire plus tard, ce n'est pas grave._

 _-Comment ça, ''ce n'est pas grave'' ? Tu devrais t'en inquiéter très sérieusement, Tate._

Grogna Lottis.

Arthur fit signe de ne pas s'en inquiéter enportant toujours son attention sur son bouquin, comme si ce n'était pas important. Mais Lottis ne le voyait pas de cet œil et se doutait qu'il disait cela pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

 _-Tu as entendu le professeur Chen ? Je le sens très mal cette histoire. Tu pouvais protéger les enfants de cet hypnomade en passant par la voie des rêves grâce à tes pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus._

Assura Lottis en écarquillant les yeux.

Lottis repartit ensuite avec son ordinateur sous le bras, lui lâchant un _''bon anniversaire''_ désagréable dessus en sortant. Mais elle n'avait pas tort, il devrait s'inquiéter de son état actuel. Tate ne pouvait plus redevenir un spectrum à part entière et peut-être qu'il allait arriver des malheurs terribles s'il restait comme ça.

Tout en tournant les pages de son livre en soupirant bruyamment, il tomba sur une nouvelle fleur de lycoris rouge. Celle-ci était séchée et lui avait servi à ses dépens de marque-page là où il avait stoppé sa lecture.

 _-Moi aussi, je la sens mal cette histoire, ma Lottis..._

Arthur se mordit les lèvres d'inquiétudes en voyant la funèbre fleur et l'attrapa entre ses doigts pour la regarder de plus près.

Il déporta ensuite son regard sur son nostenfer qui se tenait perché au plafond de sa chambre. Arthur l'observa quelques instantset décida de l'appeler en sifflant. Le Pokémon violet à la forme de chauve-souris ne tarda alors pas à réagir et à rejoindre son maître d'un battement d'ailes.

 _-Nostenfer, hypnotise-moi s'il te plaît. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose avec mon ombre._

Demanda le Leader. Derrière, Ikana dormait toujours paisiblement et ne semblait pas avoir été réveillé par la discussion téléphonique peu de temps avant.

Le nostenfer, quant à lui, obéit aussitôt à son maître, et employa une attaque d'hypnose pour le plonger dans un profond sommeil.

D'un coup, il se mit à rêver, et une image apparue devant ses yeux, c'était l'océan et Arthur comprit qu'il était encore en état d'unification avec Tate dans ce rêve, car il reconnaissait les lieux. C'était la Pointe de la Bien-Aimée, et le bord de mer n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique que sous un éclat de soleil de fin d'automne. L'éclairage offrait même des lumières d'or et de feu à la mer qui s'écrasait contre des rochers, et embellissait des petits arbustes aux feuilles roussis par cette douce saison.

 _-Tiens… Voilà qui est intéressant._

Fit Tate en réalisant qu'il était redevenu un fantôminus, mais qu'il se trouvait toujours en état d'unification avec Arthur. Ils étaient donc unis… Mais en étant cette fois-ci dans son ombre et non dans son corps.

 _-C'est sûrement un rêve, je dirais même un souvenir, car je ne peux être en état d'unification sans mon corps. Par contre… Me voilà soudé même ici, impossible de me séparer encore une fois. C'est mauvais signe. Il faut vraiment que je résolve ce problème._

Fit-il en observant les alentours où des touristes se pressaient devant le petit hôtel qui surplombait des falaises.

Il fut alors perturbé de voir Lottis jouer tristement de l'ocarina sur le rebord de la corniche, assise au pied de la statue de la jeune femme, alors que des goélises s'étaient attroupés autour d'elle pour écouter sa douce mélodie. Ce souvenir perturba le fantôminus, car il l'avait vécu lors de sa rencontre avec elle quand il était Arthur à Hoenn… Mais cette scène était aussi semblable à sa rencontre avec Lottis quand il était Tate à Kanto. Dans les deux situations, elle se tenait perchée en haut d'une falaise avec la mer en faceet aurait pu y laisser sa vie. C'était comme si l'océan voulait la rappeler à elle, et dans les deux cas, il avait dû intervenir pour l'empêcher de se tuer.

 _-Lottis ! Tu vas tomber à la mer !_

S'écria-t-il d'une voix nouée,avant de se jeter vers elle sous sa forme de fantôminus avec l'intention de venir la chercher. Mais la jeune femme disparue sous ses yeux comme un fantôme une fois qu'il arriva au pied du monument de pierre, comme si le souvenir se détériorait.

Tate jeta alors un regard accablé sur la statue de la jeune femme qui attendait son bien-aimé depuis 2 000 ans… Elle lui rappelait Lottis avec ses cheveux longs et son regard doux qui fixait l'océan à l'horizon, mais la fleur de pierre qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux ressemblait maintenant à un lycoris, et laissait sous-entendre qu'elle attendait éternellement quelqu'un qui ne viendrait jamais la chercher.

L'estomac de Tate se tordit et il décida de faire demi-tour pour quitter les lieux.

 _-Je ne dois pas penser à cette maudite fleur… Il faut que je pense avant tout à trouver comment séparer à nouveau mon corps et mon ombre..._

Se dit Tate en flottant dans son souvenir.

Il se rendit vite compte de la situation, il se trouvait dans un vieux souvenir qui devait bien dater de dix ans, et qui s'était retrouvé parasité des souvenirs plus récents de sa rencontre avec Lottis, comme si la jeune femme avait pris la place de la jeune fille du rocher qu'il était en train d'oublier. C'était l'époque où il avait atterri à la Pointe de la Bien-Aimée et qu'il y avait passé sa première année.

Arthur, quant à lui, n'avait pas pu vivre tout ça, car à cette période, il se trouvait à Hoenn avec la Team Lagoon, son organisation de l'époque, et il comprit que Tate s'était retranché dans ses souvenirs, car il avait peur de disparaître. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient atterri ici, puisque Tate avait toujours trouvé du réconfort à la Pointe de la Bien-Aimée et luttait pour conserver ses souvenirs.

Une première sensation de bilocation le prit devant la situation, mais Tate décida de continuer à visiter ce rêve dans lequel il se sentait rassuré, bien décidé à se raccrocher à sa vie.

Dans un crépitement, il se retrouva dans un souvenir qui se passait à Safrania, la seconde plus grosse ville de Kanto. C'était un souvenir qu'il aimait tout particulièrement, car il marquait la fin de sa condition de Pokémon errant. Il quitta alors le magnifique paysage de la Pointe de la Bien-Aimée pour se retrouver dans une minable supérette de ville sous sa forme humaine.

Après avoir payé quelques courses à la caisse, il déboula sur un grand parking dehors où plusieurs dizaines de voitures colorées avaient été garées par rangées, croisant en même temps des clients qui venaient faire leurs courses en poussant devant eux des caddies.

Dans l'espoir de trouver un coin pour déjeuner, il passa entre de nombreux véhicules dans ce grand espace et jeta un regard distrait sur une en particulier : une vieille voiture complètement délabrée et cachée derrière les nombreuses voitures des clients du magasin.

Elle était garée tout au fond du parking, là où elle ne dérangerait personne et semblait attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendrait jamais la chercher. Comme un petit être abandonné.

Tate haussa les épaules à sa vue, pourquoi pas après tout ? Il s'approcha en se demandant s'il pourrait se servir d'elle comme d'un banc et la regarda de plus près. Elle avait une triste couleur vieille et démodée : un bleu pâle à demi écaillé et effacé par le soleil. Elle semblait abandonnée ici depuis bien longtemps. Tate se demandait même si elle était encore en état de rouler tellement sa carcasse faisait peine à voir, et d'ailleurs, les pneus étaient si plats qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient fondu sur le bitume et qu'un caninos s'était fait les crocs dessus.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux modèle de voiture, une DS21 qui n'avait plu était produite depuis au moins vingt ans. Et bien qu'elle était dans un piteux état, Tate trouva beaucoup de charme à cette voiture et y fit rapidement le tour, poussé par la curiosité. _« C'est bizarre que quelqu'un laisse sa voiture comme ça. Elle a l'air jolie en plus... Bien qu'elle soit vraiment dans un état pourri. »_ Se dit Tate en soulevant ensuite le capot, des fois qu'il y trouverait un trésor. Mais seul un groupe de rattatas sauvages en sortit en grognant, et se sauvèrent ensuite au galop vers une poubelle un peu plus loin.

 _« Bah… Les gens balancent n'importe quoi de toute façon, et ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir ces objets. »_

Se dit-il ensuite en levant un sourcil et en refermant le capot. Lui qui avait toujours manqué de tout depuis sa fugue aurait bien été heureux d'avoir une telle voiture.

Son ventre qui criait famine le rappela ensuite à l'ordre dans un grognement sourd, et Tate s'installa en tailleur sur son capot à la peinture écaillée pour manger son déjeuner.

 _-Tu permets que je me joigne à toi pour le déjeuner ? En tout cas... Tu fais encore plus de peines à voir que moi._

Ria Tate en mordant dans son sandwich, suivi d'un haut-le-cœur qui le prit quand son côté Arthur réalisa que le sandwich n'était pas végétalien du tout.

Une fois son repas fini, puis recraché, il resta quelques instants à sa place en lisant un livre le temps de digérer le peu qu'il était parvenu à avaler, observant en même temps un groupe de personnes habillées de salopettes bleues occupées à démonter les pneus d'un vieux véhicule blanc qui venait de tomber en panne sur le bord de la route. Ils étaient garés à quelques mètres et Tate pouvait entendre de sa place leur conversation :

 _-Je te jure, il y avait un mew en dessous quand on est allé chercher ce camion pour approvisionner le Ferry. Mais il s'est sauvé._

Dit un des hommes qui se curait les dents avec un bout de bois.

 _-Dit pas de bêtises, il n'y a pas de tels Pokémon à Carmin-sur-mer._

Ria son collègue qui se faisait aider par son rattatac en soulevant le capot du véhicule.

 _-Tu as raison. Il y a juste des hypnomades mangeurs d'âmes._

Ria son collègue.

Tate fronça les sourcils en fixant à présent les trois personnes qui discutaient. Cette dernière phrase ne faisait pas partie de son souvenir, il en était certain.

 _-Tu savais qu'il adorait manger tout particulièrement l'âme des enfants ? Bientôt, il mangera celle des miens._

Dit l'homme au rattatac comme si tout était normal.

Tate ravala sa salive et décida de partir, mais son rêve avança encore dans un crépitement, comme si on venait d'en effacer un bout, et dans un claquement sourd, l'expédia loin de ce parking dans le centre-ville. La nuit tomba alors brutalement et le temps se gâta à un point où une forte pluie s'abattit sur sa tête comme un seau d'eau. La journée avait défilé à toute vitesse, et dans son souvenir maintenant détérioré, Tate allait devoir se résoudre à dormir dehors... Et sous la pluie.

Il cacha son sac à dos sous sa veste pour le protéger de l'humidité, et tout en bravant la pluie, il chercha du regard un petit abri où il pourrait passer la nuit.

Après de longues minutes de recherches à patrouiller dans différentes ruelles, il retomba finalement sur le petit parking maintenant vide dans lequel il avait trouvé la pauvre voiture quelques heures plus tôt. Il était tard, et elle était à présent la seule voiture qui restait ici, comme figée dans la nuit noire. Visiblement, personne n'était revenu la chercher.

 _-Je pourrais peut-être dormir dedans, les sièges ont l'air confortables... Et on dirait qu'elle n'est même plus en état de marche. Je ne pense pas que son propriétaire va revenir la chercher dans l'immédiat vu l'heure._

Pensa-t-il. Tout autour, les décors de ville s'effaçaient un à un pour laisser place à du néant, témoins du souvenir qui disparaissait.

Sans y prêter attention, Tate jeta un œil de plus près au véhicule, les sièges à l'intérieur étaient encore en bon état, en cuir et teints d'un beige très doux. Il décida donc de prendre sa forme gazeuse de fantominus et de rentrer dans le véhicule en passant à travers la vitre, puis, il reprit forme humaine à l'intérieur et ouvrit la portière de l'intérieur pour pouvoir récupérer son sac qu'il avait laissé dehors.

 _-Merci pour ton hospitalité._

Dit Tate à la voiture, comme s'il parlait à une personne.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur le siège arrière dans l'intention de s'endormir ici et y passer la nuit en reprenant son apparence de Pokémon, ne voyant pas que tout le décor autour de la voiture s'était complètement volatilisé. Il attrapa dans la foulée une vieille couverture miteuse dans son sac pour se couvrir avec, et écouta doucement la pluie tomber sur les vitres du véhicule. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se laissa facilement tomber dans le sommeil, bercé au rythme des plicplocs.

 _« Une voiture, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal... Je peux dormir à l'arrière, il y a un coffre qui se ferme à clef pour ranger mes affaires et elle pourrait me transporter à travers Kanto pour vendre mes talismans un peu partout... Et c'est moins cher qu'une maison. »_

Avait-il pensé à ce moment-là. Tate avait trouvé l'idée si bonne qu'il s'en demandait même pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

Dans ce souvenir, Tate avait décidé de faire de cette voiture sa voiture. Il avait toujours été très matérialiste, et il s'attachait de façon disproportionnée aux objets, comme s'ils avaient une âme. Il était tout le temps seul et donc, ses affaires comme ses livres étaient en général sa seule compagnie et la seule présence en laquelle il pouvait se fier.

Mais Arthur était là lui aussi et se voyait confronté à l'attachement que Tate éprouvait pour cette voiture, mais aussi pour ses affaires ainsi que sa mère. Peut-être pouvait-il marchander la garde de tout ce qu'il aimait tout en gardant la vie d'Arthur, car Tate s'y accrochait désespérément et luttait pour ne pas effacer ce souvenir.

Tout en chantant la douce mélodie de ''Row row your boat'' qu'Arthur chérissait, il se mit à réfléchir à une solution pour garder sa voiture tout en conservant cette vie de Leader.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait dans son rêve, le jour s'était levé, comme par magie et son corps se changea tout seul dans un ''pouf''. Il était à présent dans le corps d'Arthur et se tenait couché sur le dos dans sa vieille voiture qui était encore une épave.

Des rayons aveuglants du soleil mêlés à une forte chaleur lui agressèrent le visage, et un parfum épicé de campagne prit la place de la nauséabonde odeur de rouille qu'il pouvait sentir. Il se rendit alors vite compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus en ville, car la voiture avait été déplacée au milieu d'un champ de fleur aussi rouges que les flammes d'un sulfura, et qui contrastait avec le ciel bleu outremer.

 _-J'espère ne pas avoir perdu mon souvenir._

Marmonna Tate en se redressant pour ouvrir la portière dans un grincement de rouille, et découvrit un océan de lycoris rouge qui s'étendait autour de lui. Le champ prospérait sous un soleil de plomb et ondulait par vagues sous les caresses délicates du vent.

Tout en sortant de sa vieille voiture bleue, il regarda à droite et à gauche ce qui l'entourait, mais son attention fut rapidement attirée par un groupe de togetics et de togepis qui chahutaient autour de quelque chose positionné au sol.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?_

S'interrogea Tate en marchant vers eux, coupant entre plusieurs rangées épaisses de plantes.

Il découvrit alors un petit moulinet à vent aux ailes multicolores qui pivotait et tournoyait avec le vent. Tout ceci avait beau être un rêve, il sentait au fond de lui que ce songe-là n'était pas anodin.

Les Pokémon autour restèrent silencieux et l'observèrent d'un regard pesant, tandis que derrière, le vent soufflait dans des rafales un peu plus fortes qui en agitèrent le champ de fleurs ainsi que les cheveux courts et noirs de Tate.

D'un coup, les togepis prirent peur et se mirent à décamper alors que les togetics s'envolaient le plus loin possible des environs. Norbert l'hypnomade venait d'apparaître dans le dos de Tate et l'agrippa férocement en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour le tirer en arrière.

.

 **Chapitre 183 :** **Un rêve de mauvais augure.**

Tate hurla de surprise en sentant son adversaire l'emporter avec lui, et chercha à se débattre de l'emprise de l'hypnomade en lui flanquant un grand coup de coude dans les côtes. Sous le choc, l'hypnomade lâcha sa prise, faisant tomber Tate au sol dans les fleurs qui s'affaissèrent sous lui.

 _-Fiche-moi la paix !_

S'écria-t-il en roulant sur le dos pour faire face à son adversaire avant delui adresserun puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac pour le repousser de quelques mètres.

L'hypnomade se rattrapa de justesse sur ses jambes, et se mit à rire et à se lécher les lèvres en toisant Tate d'un air mauvais. Il était uni avec Arthur et avait gardé son apparence de Leader dans le rêve. Il n'était donc plus du tout dans un corps de Pokémon spectre et se retrouvait sans défense.

 _-Je ne sais pas si tu es juste stupide ou tout simplement inconscient, mais tu rêves à nouveau. Tu n'es plus une ombre à présent que tu as retrouvé un corps, et tu feras enfin un très bon festin._

Déclara l'hypnomade en levant son pendule devant son gros nez jaune.

 _-Quoi ?!_

S'écria Tate en reculantalors qu'il était encore allongé sur le dos et se tenait sur ses bras.

L'hypnomade s'approcha d'un bon pas de lui, le regard fou en coin de l'œil.

 _-Ma petite Pétronille t'avait pourtant offert une magnifique opportunité de devenir l'un des nôtres… Ou plutôt un de mes pantins d'ombre. Mais tu as été suffisamment stupide pour choisir cette vie d'humain et de retrouver ce corps. Maintenant que tu es incapable de contrôler les rêves comme pouvait le faire un Pokémon spectre, tu ne peux plus rien contre moi et tu ne pourras plus m'empêcher de manger ton âme que je désire depuis si longtemps._

Ria Norbert en esquissant un long sourire sournois et mauvais, dévoilant une dentition pointue digne de celle d'un ténefix.

Il leva alors sa main vers Tate et ricana tout en agitant ses doigts pour faire une première attaque dévorêve.

 _-Voyons quel goût délicieux ont tes rêves._

S'esclaffa-t-il.

Tate paniqua alors qu'une délicate bulle colorée et lumineuse sortait de sa tête. Elle était légère et s'envola comme une bulle de savon pour flotter doucement vers Norbert.

 _-Haha, je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai mangé les rêves de ton père. Ses souvenirs étaient délicieux eux aussi et très colorés. Tu as visiblement tout de ton père, mon petit. Je me demande si ton âme aura elle aussi le même goût._

Ria Norbert alors qu'une colère terrible montait en Tate. L'hypnomade venait de le détrousser d'un des souvenirs d'Arthur vu qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher aux souvenirs d'ombre de Tate. Et celui-ci semblait être un souvenir agréable qui l'avait marqué.

 _-Tiens tiens, quel beau souvenir, je vois un garçon très sérieux aux cheveux rouges avec qui tu aimais passer du temps pour bouquiner._

Poursuivit Norbert en détaillant la bulle du regard comme s'il regardait un énorme gâteau au chocolat. On pouvait y voir un reflet de lumière sur sa surface souple et flexible où Arthur et Max discutaient l'un avec l'autre devant un tas de vieux bouquins poussiéreux. Les deux hommes semblaient bien s'entendre, ils collaboraient sur un projet, et un tel souvenir chaleureux d'eux deux était désormais bien loin.

Tate n'attendit pas que Norbert ait commencé à mordre dans son souvenir pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, et décampa aussi vite que possible. Il devait absolument se réveiller ou faire revenir son apparence de spectrum s'il voulait pouvoir espérer s'en sortir. Mais l'hypnomade ne laisserait pas son déjeuner lui échapper aussi facilement.

 _-Reste là, gentil petit casse-croûte ! Je vais manger chacun de tes rêves jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi, mis à part une coquille creuse._

S'exclama Norbert en levant son bras droit pour tendre sa main et son pendule en avant alors qu'il tenait encore la bulle dans son autre main.

Tate fut horrifié par ces paroles, voilà comment Norbert pouvait dépouiller un être vivant de toute son énergie vitale jusqu'à son âme, il lui mangeait tous ses rêves jusqu'à la dernière miette. Et l'hypnomade avait juste à lever le bras pour le faire.

Pendant qu'il courait, une épaisse liane faite de bois et de ronces sortiesdu solet s'enroula autour de sa cheville pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il tomba alors brutalement au sol, la tête la première, et sentit sa jambe partir en arrière. Celle-ci se faisait lacérer par les épines du piège qui l'avait attrapé.

Tate poussa un cri de douleur en jetant un regard sur sa jambe, mais la plante le tira un grand coup par la cheville afin de l'emmener aux pieds de l'hypnomade.

 _-Tu ne pourras jamais me fuir. Jamais. Je contrôle l'intégralité de ce rêve._

Ria le Pokémon psy.

Il se pencha alors sur Tate pour commencer à l'attraper par la gorge avec sa grande main jauneet ouvrit la bouche avec l'optique d'avaler son âme, dévoilant ses dents aiguisées au passage ainsi que sa longue langue pointue. Tate tenta de se débattre en sentant les doigts du Pokémon se resserrer sur sa gorge, mais Norbert contrôlait totalement le rêve et possédait du coup plus de forces physiques que lui en dépit qu'il soit sous une apparence musclée.

 _-Je dois redevenir un spectrum ! Je dois redevenir un spectrum !_

Paniquait Tate qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal en étant pris au piège dans le corps d'Arthur. Une sensation de bilocation le reprit devant l'urgence, mais son ombre n'eut pas le temps de se détacher que Norbert commençait déjà à aspirer son énergie vitale hors de son corps, provoquant un pesant sentiment de fatigue extrême et de froid au garçon. Plusieurs bulles de rêves s'étaient mises à sortir du front de Tateet commencèrent à s'envoler vers la gueule de l'hypnomade qui semblait affamé.

Tandis que Tate essayait désespérément de se libérer en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans le ventre, usant du peu de force qu'il lui restait, une voix fendit l'air, furieuse.

 _-LAISSE MON PAPA, STUPIDE BANANE GÉANTE POILUE !_

Tate n'y croyait pas ses yeux, Ikana venait de se matérialiser au-dessus de leur tête et tomba en un éclair sur Norbert pour lui abattre de toutes ses forces son os en plein sur son crâne. L'effet fut direct et Norbert lâcha Tate en hurlant de douleur.

 _-RHAAAA ! D'où tu sors, petite vermine ?!_

Râla Norbert de rage.

 _-Je dormais moi aussi quand mon papa a été hypnotisé ! Je l'ai rejoint dans son rêve !_

Répondit Ikana en se plaçant entre Tate et l'hypnomade tout en prenant une posture agressive avec son os à la main. Pour son plus grand étonnement, Tate pouvait comprendre de nouveau ce que disait son osselait dans le rêve.

 _-C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux avoir ce genre de capacité, tu n'es pas un Pokémon de type psy ou spectre !_

Assura Norbert en jetant un regard furieux à l'osselait.

 _-Mon espèce est étroitement liée à la mort. Je suis capable de venir en aide à mon papa dans ses rêves quand il est en danger. Il me suffit de penser à ma mère pour cela, elle peut me venir en aide depuis l'au-delà pour me prêter sa force._

Assura Ikana.

Le cul dans l'herbe, Tate observa d'un air ému son osselait. Il était devenu plus mature que d'habitude et quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il n'avait plus rien du bébé Pokémon pleurnichard qu'il connaissait, il avait grandi et était devenu plus fort en cherchant à lui venir en aide.

L'hypnomade voulut se jeter sur Ikana pour lui donner une bonne raclée, mais le petit Pokémon de type sol se mit subitement à briller d'une lumière forte et à changer de forme. Tate ouvrit alors grand la bouche de stupéfaction, son bébé était en train d'évoluer.

 _-IKANA !_

Cria Tate alors que l'hypnomade lui fonçait dessus.

En une fraction de seconde, la lumière s'estompa et un ossatueur vert à la peau scintillante apparut. Il était devenu un ossatueur physiquement ordinaire de type sol, mais quelque chose en lui était malgré tout différent : il partageait des liens si forts avec sa mère qu'il avait vue mourir de façon atroce à cause de la Team Rocket, que l'âme de celle-ci s'était accrochée à son os, rappelant les flammes macabres d'un ossatueur d'Alola. Sa mère pouvait à présent lui prêter sa force durant les combats quand il l'invoquait, et apparaissait sous l'apparence d'un feu-follet vert brûlant.

Dans un mouvement très précis, Ikana écrasa son os macabre en pleine figure de l'hypnomade et le fit voltiger plus loin d'une seconde attaque comme s'il venait de frapper dans une balle de baseball. Le coup fut si violent, que les flammes de son feu-follet brûlèrent Norbert.

Pendant que l'ossatueur en rajoutait une couche avec une puissante attaque dégommage de type ténèbres super efficace sur l'hypnomade, Tate se sentit enfin se séparer d'Arthur, et un spectrum se détacha de ses jambes.

 _-Ne restons pas là, il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air !_

S'écria Tate qui put arriver à reprendre le contrôle du rêve grâce à ses pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre. En un éclair, il s'empressa de se réveiller et de réveiller Ikana. Il se retrouva étalé sur son plancher, avec son ombre qui s'était enfin détachée.

Tate apparut alors en spectrum, semblant désorientéet pas mécontent de retrouver sa forme de Pokémon.

 _-J'ai bien cru mourir. Ce Norbert est vraiment malade !_

Souffla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Arthur qui restait étalé par terre, l'air sonné, mais conscient. Sa séparation avec son ombre semblait difficile à encaisser, et avait dû en plus souffrir des dégâts subits par les attaques dévorêves de Norbert.

Après l'avoir contemplé d'un air désolé, le spectrum se tourna vers le lit où Ikana se tenait debout, l'air fier et la tête haute. L'osselait venait réellement d'évoluer et était à présent dans le corps robuste d'un ossatueur. Son os en revanche, avait retrouvé un aspect normal étant donné que le feu-follet vert s'était dissipé. Visiblement, sa mère n'apparaissait à ses côtés que lorsqu'il en avait besoin durant un combat.

 _-Ikana, mon bébé, tu as été extraordinaire !_

Lui dit alors Tate, les yeux brillants de fierté.

 _-Plus jamais je ne serais faible._

Déclara le petit Pokémon dans sa langue d'ossatueur en levant son os en l'air.

 _-Je n'en doute pas. Je suis si fière de toi, tu es devenu grand !_

Renchérit Tate en reprenant son morphing humain de garçon aux cheveux bouclés pour aller le câliner.

 _-J'ai bien mérité une glace, papa ?_

Fit alors l'ossatueur qui n'en manquait pas une pour réclamer des sucreries.

 _-Tout ce que tu veux, Ikana._

Répondit Tate qui semblait absorbé par la nouvelle apparence de son petit, mais Arthur l'interpella très vite.

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'la situation commence à dérailler très sérieusement. Tu n'arrivais plus à te détacher d'moi, t'étais vraiment devenu mon ombre. Va falloir se décider au plus vite de quand et comment s'passera l'unification avant qu'elle ne cause des soucis, voir des drames._

Dit-il d'une voix lucide en fixant le squelette de sharpedo en bois qui décorait son plafond où des cordes effilées y pendaient comme des guirlandes.

 _-Mes souvenirs se détériorent quand je retrouve ma place d'ombre, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de mes premières semaines de vie en tant que fantominus. Tu sais… C'est comme cette légende qui raconte qu'on voit défiler sa vie, et qu'elle se rembobine sous ses yeux avant de mourir. Mais là, le film s'efface._

 _-Je le sais. Je l'ai vu._

Déclara Arthur en se mordant les lèvres, témoignant qu'il ressentait ce que le spectrum pouvait vivre. Et pour cause, ils étaient redevenus la même personne, partageant du coup la même pensée et les mêmes émotions.

 _-J'ai peur… Je suis en train d'oublier tout ce que j'aime. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour empêcher ça si je veux rester… Avec toi._

S'étrangla Tate alors que son ossatueur le serrait à présent dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

 _-Faut pas avoir les pétoches, je te promets qu'ça n'arrivera pas. Il ne faut pas se dissocier, je protégerais ces souvenirs quoi qu'il en coûte. Parce que même si j'y étais pas, ce sont aussi mes souvenirs et ce qui aurait dû être ma vie._

Affirma Arthur en se relevant avec difficultés, mais témoignant d'une réelle volonté de s'en sortir et de trouver une solution à ce problème.

 _-Comment ?_

Demanda Tate d'un air perdu. Arthur lui adressa un sourire rassurant, cherchant à remonter le moral au garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Il faut faire une liste de tout ce qui compte pour toi. Comme ta bagnole ou ta mère afin de ne pas les oublier. Et il faut réfléchir à comment tout garder dans cette nouvelle vie. Par exemple, je n'suis pas attaché à ma bagnole blanche qui est dans ma baraque près d'Clementi-ville. Je veux bien m'en séparer pour laisser place à la tienne._

Tate trouva les paroles d'Arthur sensées, et hocha positivement la tête.

Les heures défilèrent ensuite, et la nuit tomba très vite sur Hoenn. Le ciel avait revêtu son élégant manteau pourpre immaculé d'étoiles argentées, et les douces chaleurs de l'été indien persistaient sur la côte où la Team Magma avait battit sa forteresse.

Comme Harlan l'avait redouté, la libération d'Adriane lui coûta gros pour sa carrière, perdant son statut d'Admin et purgeant à présent une lourde peine dans les cachots. Max ne lui avait pas pardonné cette trahison, et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis deux ou trois jours.

L'Ex-Admin se tenait désormais assis au fond de sa cellule, cherchant à se réconforter. En quelques heures, il avait tout perdu : Adriane, son haut grade, sa place de chouchou aux yeux de Max, mais aussi tous ses privilèges. L'anxiété qui l'avait gagné à cause des derniers événements avait en prime dégradé sa santé, et sa toux revenait de temps en temps le gêner.

 _-Je t'ai entendu tousser. Ça va aller ?_

Questionna Derrick, le jeune sbire aux fins cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le front.

Tout comme Harlan, sa trahison n'avait pas passé inaperçue, et après que les vidéos des caméras des cachots furent dévoilées à tous, le sbire fut puni à son tour et envoyé dans la cellule voisine.

 _-Ferme-la._

Grogna Harlan en cherchant une position plus confortable contre le mur, laissant à nouveau échapper une toux sèche qui semblait lui irriter la gorge.

D'un coup, l'imposante porte des cachots s'ouvrit, faisant danser au passage les flammes des torches accrochées aux murs de pierre. Kelvin venait de faire irruption, accompagné par deux sbires. L'homme rondouillard n'était d'ailleurs pas peu fier, car il avait comme il l'espérait pu tirer profit de la situationet s'était vu offrir la place d'Admin qui s'était libérée, volant du coup les appartements d'Harlan.

 _-J'ai tenu à t'apporter ton repas._

Ricana Kelvin qui se positionna devant la porte de métal de la cellule d'Harlan.

 _-Comme c'est touchant._

Grinça l'Ex-Admin en lui adressant un regard glacial.

D'un geste, Kelvin renversa le plateau par terre, laissant se briser une assiette au passage qui perdit son contenu : de la purée mêlée à des légumes.

 _-Oups, quel maladroit. Tu vas devoir manger par terre dans la poussière. Bah, je penserais à toi quand je m'installerais au chaud sur ton ancien canapé pour manger mes pâtes._

Ajouta l'homme dans un sourire goguenard, provoquant les ricanements de ses sbires. Mais la voix de Courtney l'interrompit dans son doset lui tira une oreille, emportant dans son mouvement la tête du garçon vers le bas.

 _-Je t'interdis de salir le repaire de Maître Max. Que je ne t'y reprenne pas où je t'arrache cette oreille et je la réduis en bouilli avec mes dents._

Râla la jeune femme en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds dans ses bottes à talons aiguilles. Derrière elle, un magnifique feunard à la fourrure jaune pâle levait le museau d'un air hautainet marcha gracieusement pour entrer dans la salle, faisant flotter ses queues derrière lui.

 _-Gnnniii… Je suis Admin, Courtney, tu me dois le respect._

Râla Kelvin qui essayait de récupérer son oreille tout en grinçant des dents.

 _-Et moi je suis tarée. Alors obéi !_

Répliqua Courtney en tirant encore plus sur son lobe, poussant le garçon à se soumettre pour partir au plus vite sans demander son reste.

 _-Je ne sais pas qu'elles étaient les critères de Maître Max lorsqu'il t'a recrutée pour ce grade, mais il te manque vraiment une case !_

Rouspéta Kelvin en disparaissant avec ses sbires dans le couloir.

.

 **Chapitre 184 :** **Le mal du Mont Chimnée.**

La vue de Courtney en train de faire fuir Kelvin sembla rassurer Harlan qui se leva rapidement du coin de la cellule dans laquelle il était enfermé. Après avoir toussé deux ou trois fois, il s'empressa de la rejoindre devant la porte de sa prison aux barreaux de métal.

Courtney soupira tandis que son feunard prenait une position assise à ses piedset sortit une pomme rouge de dessous sa veste de la Team Magma.

 _-Tiens, tu devrais manger ça._

Dit la jeune femme en lui tendant le fruit.

Harlan récupéra son repas, mais se remit à tousser. L'humidité des cachots ne faisait pas bon ménage avec sa maladie, et sa toux semblait empirer depuis quelques heures.

 _-Maître Max t'a donné ton traitement ?_

Demanda Courtney d'une voix un peu plus inquiète en voyant qu'il n'était pas bien.

Harlan ne répondit pas à la question et se contenta de mordre dans la pomme en détournant le regard. Il refusait de demander de l'aide à cause de sa fierté, mais son Leader ne lui avait effectivement donné aucun médicament depuis qu'il avait atterri dans les cachots.

 _-Maître Max n'est pas du tout venu nous voir._

Annonça alors Derrick depuis la cellule voisine.

 _-Il n'est pas venu une seule fois prendre de ses nouvelles ?_

S'étonna Courtney en tournant la tête vers le sbire.

Derrick hocha la tête pour confirmer ces dires.

Très vite, Courtney laissa les deux prisonniers derrière elle pour sortir des cachots et s'engouffra dans un ascenseur. Elle monta quelques étages et traversa un grand couloir rouge et noir jusqu'à une porte métallique encastrée au fond d'une impasse.

Sans hésitation, la jeune femme entra dans la salle qui se trouvait derrière ces murs, il s'agissait de l'atelier de Max, et le Leader semblait occupé à y régler des grosses machines composées de larges tubes de verre, ainsi que de boulons d'acier qu'il vissait avec une clef à molette. Il semblait très concentré à la tache, caché derrière d'épaisses lunettes de protection rouges, et avait les mains pleines de cambouis.

 _-Maître Max. Puis-je vous parler ?_

Questionna Courtney en se positionnant à côté de lui, levant en même temps sa main au garde à vous pour le saluer.

 _-Je suppose que oui, Courtney._

Répondit calmement Max qui revissait plusieurs boulons à la chaîne, ne détachant du coup pas son regard de sa curieuse machine. La jeune femme prit alors son courage à deux mains pour lui exposer son souci.

 _-C'est à propos d'Harlan, Monsieur. Je m'inquiète de le voir dans les cachots avec sa maladie._

 _-Harlan a trahi la Team Magma, Courtney. Il doit être puni pour son geste. Il sortira une fois qu'il aura purgé sa peine, comme n'importe quel sbire en tort._

Répondit calmement Max en déposant sa clef à molette pour pouvoir continuer plus sereinement la discussion.

 _-Mais, Harlan n'est pas n'importe quel sbire, Monsieur. L'auriez-vous déjà oublié ?!_

S'emporta Courtney.

 _-Non. Bien sûr que non._

Répondit Max qui se souvenait encore de l'arrivée d'Harlan dans son organisation…

À cette époque, Harlan n'avait encore que quinze ans quand il quitta sa maison à Autequia située au nord de la région de Hoenn, lieu où il vivait avec ses parents. Il s'agissait d'une petite ville triste envahie par la suie et les cendres qui retombaient directement du Mont Chimnée. Le vent apportait souvent sur la ville les résidus toxiques que crachait le volcan situé tout près, et le pauvre garçon avait fini par développer une maladie respiratoire semblable à de l'asthme.

En réalité, les cendres du volcan étaient une véritable plaie pour les villes aux alentours du Mont Chimnée. Le volcan en activité depuis de longues années apportait de nombreux soucis de santé plus ou moins graves à certains enfants fragiles et aux personnes âgées. Il déversait des cendres en continu dans l'atmosphère, et Harlan faisait malheureusement partie de ces petites victimes.

Seulement, en grandissant, sa santé se dégrada, et ses parents décidèrent de l'envoyer chez ses grands-parents à Vergazon où l'air était plus pur afin de l'aider à se rétablir.

Une fois arrivé dans sa nouvelle ville, ses grands-parents l'accueillirent immédiatement à bras ouverts. Au bout de quelques mois, son état de santé progressa de manière positive grâce à l'air pur de la ville et des vents du sud qui repoussaient les cendres du volcan. Harlan s'était refait une santé et avait à présent envie de sortir un peu, histoire de ne pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre avec ses Pokémon.

Un matin, il se rendit dans la salle de concours de sa ville, poussé par la curiosité. Il s'agissait d'un grand et magnifique bâtiment à deux pas de chez lui, aux murs roses et blancs et joliment décorés de rubans.

Très vite, Harlan partit à l'intérieur de la salle afin d'assister à un des concours. Ce qu'il vit ensuite lui plut énormément : il voyait de nombreux coordinateurs défiler sur scène les uns après les autres avec leurs Pokémon, et tous dansaient et s'amusaient avec eux en exécutant des pirouettes et des attaques de toutes sortes. À la fin, Harlan était séduit et décida de tenter sa chance dans des concours et ainsi, pouvoir oublier un peu sa maladie. Malheureusement, son aventure ne se déroula pas comme il l'aurait souhaité, et le pire arriva lors d'une prestation…

Harlan se réveilla difficilement le lendemain d'un concours, il était sous assistance respiratoire et une perfusion avait été placée sur son bras. Il entendait même un cardiogramme biper dans ses oreilles, car des électrodes avaient été collées sur son torse afin de s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de malaise cardiaque.

Le pauvre garçon comprit tout de suite qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital et que son état était préoccupant en voyant tout l'attirail qu'on lui avait collé sur le corps. Une infirmière qui changeait la poche de sa perfusion remarqua son réveil et appela immédiatement un docteur.

Un homme en blouse blanche se présenta alors dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, avec un dossier sous le bras. L'expression sur son visage s'efforçait d'être le plus neutre possible, mais Harlan avait déjà compris que les nouvelles étaient mauvaises en vu du regard froid et fermé qu'il lui adressait.

 _-Mon garçon. Il faudrait que nous discutions quelques instants, puis-je m'asseoir ?_

Fit le médecin en se penchant vers lui.

Harlan secoua faiblement la tête pour lui répondre ''non'', car il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que le médecin avait à lui dire. L'homme soupira difficilement en restant debout et ouvrit le dossier.

 _-Monsieur Tabitha, vous êtes actuellement dans l'hôpital de Lavandia en soin intensif. Est-ce que vous connaissez les complications respiratoires liées au mal du Mont Chimnée ?_

Questionna le médecin d'une voix calme et posée.

 _-Tousse- Elles donnent des complications respiratoires… ? -Tousse-_

Répondit Harlan d'une voix faible entre deux toux.

 _-Vous avez accumulé une quantité si importante de cendres dans vos poumons qu'elles ont provoquées une détresse respiratoire. Les cendres sont des particules très fines qui s'agglutinent sur les muqueuses et deviennent un véritable ciment qui va bloquer votre respiration._

Répondit le médecin.

Harlan jeta un regard confus au médecin tout en toussant faiblement à nouveau, mais celui-ci se pencha vers lui dans un regard profondément attristé.

 _-Il est trop tard à présent. Vous auriez pu limiter les dégâts en restant à Vergazon. Mais non, vous avez préféré prendre des risques et voyager. Vous pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. À présent, vos poumons et vos voies respiratoires ne sont plus que de la pierre. Votre pronostic vital est engagé et nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour vous sauver…_

Déclara le médecin en attrapant la main du jeune homme d'un air désolé.

 _-Vous êtes en train de me dire… -Tousse-Tousse- que je vais mourir… ? -Tousse- … et vous me faites la morale en cadeau ?_

Grinça Harlan à l'homme en blouse blanche d'une voix nouée.

 _-Je suis profondément navré…_

 _-Non, -Tousse- vous ne l'êtes pas._

Répondit Harlan avec le peu de forces qu'il avait.

Le médecin lui adressa comme réponse un regard navré et attristé avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Durant la nuit, son état se dégrada encore plus. Sa toux avait empiré, et en dépit de l'aide respiratoire, Harlan sentait que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, car chacune de ses inspirations lui demandait des efforts, l'empêchant du coup de s'endormir au risque de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Son corps tout entier était fatigué et à bout.

Deux infirmières qui se trouvaient dans la chambre pour lui administrer des médicaments constatèrent elles aussi que son état s'était considérablement dégradé.

 _-Regarde Carla, sa respiration est devenue vraiment très mauvaise._

Dit une des infirmières dans une grimace.

 _-Oui… Mais il fallait s'y attendre. Le docteur Dorian est très pessimiste sur l'état de ce patient._

Répondit l'autre d'une voix vraiment sombre.

 _-On devrait peut-être appeler sa famille pour leur demander de se préparer et venir lui dire au revoir, car j'ai bien peur qu'il ne passe pas la nuit._

Acquiesça sa collègue.

 _-C'est inutile de les appeler pour le moment. Ses parents ne souhaitent pas venir le voir. C'est trop difficile pour eux de le voir dans cet état._

Répondit l'infirmière à voix basse.

Harlan sentit une douleur et une fureur lui traverser le cœur, elles parlaient comme s'il était déjà mort et ses parents ne viendraient même pas pour le réconforter. Seuls ses Pokémon étaient restés auprès de lui depuis son malaise et s'étaient couchés à ses pieds sur son lit.

D'un coup, on frappa à la porte.

 _-Monsieur Tabitha a de la visite._

Dit une troisième infirmière qui ouvrit la porte.

 _-Très bien, on va leur donner un peu d'intimité._

Répondit l'autre infirmière d'une voix attristée.

Les trois infirmières s'éclipsèrent pour laisser entrer un grand homme habillé d'une tunique traditionnelle asiatique rouge et noire avec des cheveux d'un même rouge lui arrivant sous les oreilles. Il était accompagné par une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux globuleux qui brillaient presque dans la pénombre. Elle était d'ailleurs cachée sous une épaisse capuche rouge à cornes de démon jaunes.

Tous deux observèrent d'un air intéressé le jeune Harlan dans un silence religieux alors qu'il était encore alité et sous aide respiratoire.

Harlan ne comprenait pas qui était ces deux visiteurs, c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait, mais ils étaient accoutrés dans des tenues très excentriques. Peut-être qu'ils étaient des clowns payés par l'hôpital pour venir réconforter les mourants comme lui.

La jeune femme se balança d'avant en arrière en prenant appui sur ses grosses bottes à aiguilles avant de se tourner vers le grand homme.

 _-Maître Max, est-ce que c'est bien lui ?_

Marmonna la jeune femme entre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

 _-Oui. Il est parfait._

Répondit Max en regardant des documents qu'il tenait à la main. C'était visiblement le dossier médical d'Harlan.

Il s'avança d'un pas pesant vers le jeune homme avant de se pencher près de lui.

 _-Mon garçon, tu es Harlan Tabitha et tu souffres du mal du Mont Chimnée, n'est-ce pas ?_

Demanda Max dans une expression des plus neutres.

 _-Oui._

Répondit simplement Harlan d'une voix particulièrement faible. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle.

 _-Je me présente. Je suis Max, le grand Leader de la Team Magma. Nous œuvrons à rendre l'humanité plus grande, meilleure et à aider des Pokémon et des personnes en détresse comme toi._

Expliqua Max.

Harlan ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'on lui voulait. Il allait mourir, alors plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.

 _-Je suis à la recherche d'un Commandant pour mon organisation, et toi tu es spécial, tu as été choisi par le Mont Chimnée._

Expliqua Max en glissant ses mains dans son dos pour se tenir droit.

 _-S… Spécial ?_

Murmura faiblement Harlan entre deux tentatives d'inspirations ratées. Il était devenu si faible qu'il n'arrivait même plus à tousser.

 _-Tu es le tout premier malade atteint du mal du Mont Chimnée qui en est mort… Ou tout du moins qui devrait en mourir, parce que ton corps s'est pétrifié dans la cendre._

Harlan aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose, mais une sensation d'endormissement se faisait de plus en plus ressentir dans _tout son corps._

 _-Ton corps tout entier est imprégné du volcan. Il fait partie de toi à présent, il est devenu tes poumons, tes veines, ton cœur. Les Pokémon feu le ressentiront dans l'avenir. Ils te respecteront comme ils respectent le Mont Chimnée. Tu es spécial, parce qu'aucun Pokémon de feu ne te résistera. Et c'est pourquoi tu es promu à devenir un jour mon Commandant._

Expliqua Max.

Courtney souleva alors sa veste rouge et sortit de sa poche intérieure une petite fiole en verre qui contenait un liquide aussi rouge que des amaryllis.

 _-Nous t'offrons la vie, Harlan. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui._

Déclara Max dans une expression toujours aussi fermée. Il se pencha ensuite sur l'oreille d'Harlan pour lui murmurer quelque chose :

 _-Je vais te dire quelque chose de confidentiel, mon garçon. Je suis un alchimiste depuis de longues années. J'ai appris à transmuter de nombreuses choses. Et j'ai découvert le secret de la panacée grâce à l'alchimie._

Dit-il sous l'approbation de Courtney qui apporta la fiole à son Leader pour la lui tendre. Il glissa alors soigneusement le goulot du petit flacon sur les lèvres du jeune garçon et fit couler tout doucement le liquide rougeâtre qu'il contenait.

L'instant suivant, Harlan fit un rêve des plus étranges. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, mais une herbe noire et sale, car elle était recouverte de suie. Ses yeux, quant à eux, fixèrent le ciel : il était gris, triste et froid. C'était un épais nuage que le Mont Chimnée était en train de recracher, car il se trouvait non loin du pied du volcan et de la cendre retombait silencieusement sur lui, telle de la neige.

Harlan réalisa alors qu'il était dans un immense champ recouvert d'herbes salies par la suie et de nombreux Pokémon de type feu de toutes sortes l'entouraient et le contemplaient dans un silence pesant. Il y avait de tout : des limagmas, des chamallots, des chartors, des goupixs, des galopas, des dracaufeus, des malosses et pleins d'espèces qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Ils étaient là à le regarder, et à attendre.

Harlan voulut se lever tout en observant d'un air anxieux le volcan qui crachait son épaisse fumée nauséabonde. Mais il n'y parvint pas, car il réalisa avec horreur que tout son corps s'était figé dans la pierre. La cendre du Mont Chimnée était devenue son corps.

Pris de désespoir, il se mit à pleurer et à appeler ses parents, mais personne ne vint. Seule une armée de Pokémon de feu l'observait sans voix se débattre inutilement dans l'herbe.

D'un coup, les rires d'une jeune fille éclatèrent dans le ciel, et un immense oiseau de feu le survola. De longues traînées de flammes rouges s'étendirent derrière lui et il se mit à tournoyer dans les airs au-dessus de sa tête.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits : c'était un sulfura. Le ciel tout entier s'embrasa alors, et durant quelques secondes, la vision d'Harlan ne fut plus que feu et magma, comme s'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le Mont Chimnée.

Il ouvrit alors un grand coup ses yeux et sortit de son rêve tout en avalant une longue bouffée d'air. Il prit ensuite de longues minutes à inspirer et expirer d'un air soulagé et essoufflé à la fois avant de réaliser que Max et Courtney étaient toujours là, à côté de lui.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!_

S'écria alors Harlan en tournant la tête vers eux.

 _-Tu viens de boire de la panacée._

Dit Max.

Harlan ne comprenait pas, mais Courtney répondit d'elle-même à ses questions :

 _-Maître Max a créé une potion miraculeuse capable de soigner toutes les pires maladies qui existe grâce à l'alchimie. Mais il ne peut pour le moment n'en fabriquer qu'en quantité très limitée en transmutant du jus de baie provenant d'un caratroc, et seuls les privilégiés comme toi y ont le droit. Voilà ce qu'il vient de t'arriver._

Dit-elle dans un sourire de psychopathe.

 _-C'est vrai ? Et je suis maintenant guéri de ma maladie ?_

Demanda Harlan dans une expression sidérée, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

 _-Elle va te remettre sur pied et te refaire une santé, mais elle ne te soignera pas complètement. Il s'agit là d'une panacée et non d'un élixir de longue vie dont je suis pour le moment encore incapable de fabriquer. Car pour obtenir cet élixir, j'aurais besoin d'une gemme très spéciale. Mais tu pourras m'aider à l'obtenir, et ce jour-là, je pourrais te guérir complètement._

Expliqua Max.

Harlan lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissances, car Max venait de le sauver. Il accepta alors de devenir son futur Commandant et de lui dévouer sa vie.

De retour dans le présent, Courtney sortit Max de ses pensées pour reprendre son discours :

 _-Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il va lui arriver si vous ne lui donnez pas son traitement. C'est vous qui l'avez sauvé de la mort pour en faire votre Admin, il ne peut vivre sans vous. Si vous le laissez mourir dans ce cachot, je n'aurais plus aucun respect pour vous. Et vous savez pourtant à quel point vous comptez pour moi._

Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sévère avant de détourner les talons.

 _-Courtney, attends._

L'arrêta Max en s'avançant vers elle, retirant au passage ses épaisses lunettes de protection.

 _-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de laisser Harlan sans soins. J'en suis navré si c'est l'impression que tu as eue. Je n'ai juste pas eu l'envie de voir Harlan dans l'immédiat à cause de sa trahison._

Ajouta le Leader en rattrapant son Admin pour lui parler d'une voix rassurante, attrapant même sa main pour l'empêcher de quitter la salle.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir maladroitement suite à ce contact et lui adressa un sourire silencieux.

 _-Je vais aller lui préparer de la panacée avec mon caratroc et transmuter du jus de baie afin de le soulager._

Poursuivi Max en l'invitant maintenant à le suivre hors de la salle.

Max et Courtney se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard à marcher dans un nouveau couloir couvert d'une longue moquette en satin rouge, les lieux étaient particulièrement chauds et des tubes de lave décoraient les murs.

Après quelques pas, ils tombèrent sur une cage d'ascenseur vide qu'ils empruntèrent. Puis, grimpèrent un étage, et traversèrent à nouveau un long couloir coloré de rouge et de noir où des éclairages au sol s'allumèrent au rythme de leurs mouvements. Mais un terrible pressentiment prit Courtney, et augmenta à chacun de ses pas, car elle réalisait que quelque chose clochait.

 _-Dites, Maître Max… Ajisai n'était pas avec vous ?_

Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

 _-Elle a souhaité rester dans mon bureau pour lire un peu._

 _-Vraiment ? Vous l'avez laissée seule dans votre bureau ?_

S'horrifia Courtney en levant son nez vers Max.

Le Leader ne sembla pas s'en soucier et ouvrit les grandes portes métalliques de son bureau. Mais c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il découvrit une pièce vide de la présence de la jeune femme, et plus grave encore, plusieurs de ses armoires avaient été ouvertes et vidées.

L'homme prit aussitôt une expression douloureuse en réalisant qu'elle l'avait dupée et resta quelques instants à contempler d'un air perdu son bureau où elle aurait dû se trouver.

 _-Non…_

Souffla Max en secouant négativement la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire.

 _-Maître Max, elle a emporté votre projet AZOTH ! Regardez l'armoire !_

S'exclama la jeune femme en courant vers les meubles au fond de la pièce au cas où Ajisai aurait oublié quelque chose.

 _-C'est Arthur, j'en suis certain ! Cette ordure s'est servie de sa sœur pour m'avoir, il a joué avec mes sentiments pour dérober nos recherches ! Il savait à quel point je tenais à elle, et à quel point je lui faisais confiance._

S'agaça Max en plissant l'ailette de son nez d'un air furieux en repositionnant ses lunettes.

 _-Elle n'a rien laissé, Monsieur. L'armoire est vide._

Se désola Courtney en inspectant minutieusement des tiroirs.

 _-Par sa faute, j'ai en plus fait une terrible bourde en n'écoutant pas mon Admin, et j'ai perdu une des princesses Asuna !_

Grinça Max qui se rendit à présent compte de son énorme erreur.

Il chercha alors à reprendre contenance, il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et ses sentiments étaient en train de le submerger devant la perte de plusieurs années de recherches.

 _-Comment va-t-on pouvoir soigner Harlan ?_

Paniqua alors Courtney en se retournant subitement vers son Leader.

Max reporta son attention sur la jeune femmeet chercha à la rassurer.

 _-Je ne suis pas fou, Courtney. Je n'ai pas laissé l'intégralité de mon projet dans cette armoire. J'ai tout le matériel dans mon atelier pour fabriquer à nouveau de la poudre des philosophes. C'est plus pour la documentation que j'ai amassée ces dernières années que je suis embêté…_

Dit-il alors que la jeune femme arborait une expression maintenant soulagée. Il pourrait quand même transmuter du jus de baie pour créer sa panacée.

 _-Courtney, va chercher Harlan. Fais le sortir des cachots. Même si je ne le reprends pas comme Admin, il va au moins récupérer sa place de Commandant, j'aurais dû l'écouter. Je suis dans l'erreur._

Admit Max qui assumait pleinement ses fautes.


	40. Chap 185 à 187 - Le sort des Zarbis

**Chapitre 185 :** **Le sort des zarbis.**

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, la Team Aqua retrouva sans embûches l'île Monsu sur laquelle ils avaient battit leur repaire secret, et y lâchèrent l'ancre dans une petite crique. Peu après, Arthur, Tate, Lottis, les deux Admins ainsi que les sbires posèrent le pied à terre pour retrouver leurs marques, ainsi que leurs affaires laissées sur place lors de leur dernière escale.

 _-Nous avons de la chance, il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui._

Déclara Tate, qui marchait paisiblement contre la jeune archéologue, les mains dans les poches et le nez en l'air. Il avait conservé sa forme humaine de garçon mince aux cheveux bouclés, et n'était du coup plus uni avec Arthur, car à cause de ses souvenirs qui s'effaçaient, tous les deux avaient pris la décision de ne plus s'unir pour le moment, le temps de trouver une solution.

 _-Mais… Il fait gris. On ne voit même pas le soleil._

Fit remarquer Lottis en voyant que le ciel était couvert d'un voile gris, quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient même à tomber dans un léger crachin.

 _-Justement !_

Affirma Arthur en adressant un high five à Tate.

Lottis roula des yeuxen les voyant ricaner et continua de marcher pour suivre Sarah et Matthieu.

Arthur se tourna ensuite vers ses sbires qui marchaient dans son dos pour le suivre vers le centre de l'île, et s'adressa joyeusement à eux :

 _-Les clampins, aujourd'hui on va chopper du zarbis ! Mais comme j'aurais juste besoin de l'aide de Tate, vous s'rez tous de repos pour la journée._

Dit-il, suivi des exclamations joyeuses des sbires qui partirent la seconde d'après dans tous les coins pour aller jouer et crapahuter sur l'île. Ils semblaient euphoriques devant cette soudaine récréation qui s'offrait à eux.

Une fois devant le grand monument en pierre qui culminait les lieux, et avoir grimpé les escaliers de pierre, Arthur s'adressa à ses Admins :

 _-Sarah, Matt', vous pouvez aussi aller faire une pause et profiter de l'île. Je vais essayer d'regrouper les zarbis pour préparer notre future transmutation. Je pense pouvoir m'débrouiller seul. Je vous appellerai si jamais j'ai b'soin de vous pour la suite._

Dit-il alors que Tate se tenait près de lui, comme s'il cherchait à redevenir son ombre.

 _-C'est comme tu veux, mon Arthur. Je vais aller me baigner dans ce cas._

Sourit Matthieu avant de détourner les talons.

Sarah hocha la tête également, et partit rejoindre plusieurs de ses sbires qui s'apprêtaient à jouer au volleyball en accrochant un filet entre deux cocotiers.

 _-Je peux aller jouer au volleyball, moi aussi ?_

Questionna Lottis d'un air grave en montrant le petit groupe du doigt.

 _-Eh bien… J'aimerais te dire deux mots, mais… Tu pourras y aller après._

Répondit Arthur d'un air un peu nerveux, semblant préoccupé par ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer.

 _-Bon, c'est pas grave, je suis nulle dans ce sport de toute façon._

Fit Lottis en haussant les épaules pour le suivre à l'intérieur de la structure qui rappelait une pyramide.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'allée du monument, Lottis sortit Chaussette pour les éclairer, car le temps grisâtre dehors rendait les lieux plus sombres qu'ordinaires, et aucune torche n'avait été disposée ici.

 _-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?_

Demanda Lottis qui sortit aussi son Piou-piou. Dès qu'il fut sorti de sa pokéball, le brasegali s'empressa d'aller faire son footing dehors en courant de façon énergique, disparaissant ensuite dans la végétation.

Arthur suivit le grand gallinacé des yeux, et reporta son regard sur Lottis une fois que celui-ci fut sorti de son champ de vision.

 _-En fait, j'ai bien réfléchi à mon problème pour pouvoir être à la fois champion d'arène et Leader d'la Team Aqua afin d'garder mon ombre, et j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit au sujet d'ta famille par rapport à votre arène à Vermilava._

 _-Ui… ?_

Fit Lottis, qui semblait mitigée devant ce qu'il avait à lui dire, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Tate qui écoutait en silence.

 _-Les arènes se transmettent aux familles de génération en génération, et si j'veux garder mon arène tout en restant avec mon organisation, il m'suffirait d'avoir un héritier pour la lui confier quand il sera un peu plus grand._

Expliqua-t-il comme si l'idée était merveilleuse.

 _-Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne chance pour trouver cet héritier._

Répondit Lottis dans un sourire poli avant de détourner les talons pour sortir, semblant préférer aller jouer au volleyball plutôt que de continuer cette conversation grotesque.

Arthur sentit comme un vent glacial souffler dans son dos, et observa Lottis disparaître au même endroit où son Piou-Piou était parti peu de temps avant.

 _-J'tavais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée !_

Ronchonna Arthur en jetant ensuite un regard frustré à Tate à cause de la réaction de la jeune femme. Derrière, Chaussette, qui était restée là,se mit à pouffer de rire et à se moquer des deux compères. Elle semblait avoir trouvé la scène très hilarante.

 _-Ho, ça va !_

Lui fit Tate en tournant la tête vers elle alors qu'elle se roulait de rire dans la poussière.

 _-Tu plaisantes ? Je la trouve bien patiente avec toi alors que tu n'as jamais été foutu de t'inquiéter de ce qu'elle désirait, elle, tout comme tu ne t'ai jamais réellement intéressé à elle. Comment tu veux qu'elle accepte de te faire un enfant si c'est seulement pour un de tes caprices d'égoïste ?_

Reprit l'élecsprint en reprenant contenance, pour s'asseoir ensuite dans une position ridicule.

Tate émit une expression intriguée et blessée devant cette remarque, mais Arthur qui ne comprenait pas le langage des Pokémon, l'interpella dans son dos.

 _-Allons pécho ces zarbis, nous étions v'nu pour ça à la base._

Soupira Arthur pour récupérer l'attention de Tate, semblant ne pas réellement s'inquiéter de la réaction de Lottis. Le spectrum pouvait désormais s'observer lui-même devant son propre comportement vis-à-vis de la jeune archéologue, car Arthur était en train de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait quand celle-ci était blessée : il s'en fichait, comme toujours il ne pensait qu'à ses propres problèmes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était l'ombre d'Arthur, et d'avoir retrouvé son corps lui permettait de prendre enfin conscience du caractère abominable qu'il pouvait avoir.

 _-Mais… Je suis vraiment comme ça ?_

Marmonna Tate pour lui-même. Il avait la sensation de se prendre une claque.

L'élecsprint reprit ensuite son calmeet utilisa l'attaque flash pour illuminer les murs de l'entrée qui formaient un long couloir creusé à même la roche. Tout le long, d'imposantes dalles de pierres brunes et lisses étaient alignéeset formaient des carrés parfaits sur lesquels étaient gravés de très vieux textes en zarbi.

 _-Allez, au boulot !_

L'interpella Chaussette pour le faire revenir sur Terre.

À côté, le Leader s'approcha prudemment d'un des murset glissa ses doigts le long des écritures gravées dans la pierre pour les déchiffrer. Il put alors constater à quel point ce monument pouvait être ancien en observant l'aspect poreux de la roche.

 _-T'en penses quoi, Tate ?_

Demanda le Leader pour attirer le spectrum vers lui.

 _-Les zarbis sont dans le mur. Je pourrais essayer d'aller les chercher en prenant ma forme de spectrum._

Proposa Tate qui se tenait dans son dos.

 _-Et pourquoi ne pas t'changer carrément en zarbi ? Je pense qu'ça les attirerait ici._

Dit Arthur en détournant son regard vers Tate.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés lui adressa un sourire entendu, et prit la forme d'un zarbi. Il ressemblait à présent à la lettre T avec un gros œil rond et globuleux en son centre.

Une fois la transformation faite, il employa une attaque puissance cachée en faisant apparaître une aura bleutée autour de son corps qui illumina la pièce, puis se mit à flotter dans l'air et à se promener le long du couloir en zigzaguant. Ainsi, il espérait pouvoir attirer d'autres zarbis avec des attaques psychiques.

D'un coup, un second zarbi à la forme d'un T apparut durant quelques secondes à quelques mètres de lui, puissembla disparaître aussitôt, créant une minuscule brèche qui donnait dans un autre monde pour s'y cacher.

 _-Là ! R'garde, il s'est barré ! Il avait la forme d'un ''T''._

Cria Arthur.

Tate tenta de suivre le mystérieux Pokémonet voulut entrer dans la brèche, malheureusement, l'entrée se referma juste sous son nez. D'un coup, un second zarbi apparut en sortant d'une autre brèche dans son dos, il avait la forme d'un U. Il balança une boule lumineuse bleue et psychique sur Tate tout en ricanant, et disparut à son tour.

 _-Aïe ! Et voilà un ''U''. On dirait que ton idée fonctionne._

Déclara Tate en se retournant vivement suite au coup qu'il venait de prendre sur la tête.

Les deux compères furent attentifs, et scrutèrent très attentivement les environs. Après quelques secondes, deux nouveaux zarbis apparurent. Ils avaient la forme d'un E et d'un S, puis se volatilisèrent avant que Tate n'ait pu les atteindre.

 _-Voilà les lettres ''E'' et ''S''. Tu crois qu'ils essayent de nous dire quelque chose ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Ce n'serait pas impossible. Pt'être une énigme pour nous conduire à leur nid, ou même à un trésor enfoui, voir une révélation qui changerait l'cours de nos existences._

Rêvassa Arthur en observant maintenant attentivement un autre zarbi apparaître. Celui-là avait la forme d'un M et gigotait dans tous les sens devant une curieuse brèche qui menait dans un univers coloré et distordu.

 _-Pour le moment nous avons les lettres T, U, E, S et M._

Poursuivit-il en voyant le zarbi en M disparaître de la même manière que ses congénères, alors que Tate tentait de nouveau de le suivre dans la brèche, sans succès.

 _-Et là, regarde, un ''O'' ! Nous avons donc : Tues mo… Ou… Tu es mo..._

Dit Tate d'un air réfléchi en se tournant vers un nouveau zarbi tout rond qui venait d'apparaître juste devant lui en rigolant, et qui lui balança à son tour une boule lumineuse dans la figure.

 _-Tu comprends ce qu'ils essayent de nous dire ?!_

S'intrigua alors Arthur en ouvrant de grands yeux, mais plusieurs zarbis apparurent en même temps pour former la phrase : tu es moche.

 _-On ne pourra pas leur reprocher d'être dépourvus d'humour._

Ricana Tate qui conservait sa forme de T.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche sans trop savoir quoi répondre à ça, tandis que les zarbis se mettaientà rire dans des petits bruits absurdes semblables à des cris de rongeurs tout en flottant en l'air. Mais un grand nombre de leurs congénères apparurent à leur tour en se téléportant, et se mirent à tournoyer en cercle autour d'Arthur, l'air intéressé.

 _-Je crois qu'on a réussi à capter leur attention._

S'enjoua l'homme.

Tate écouta les petits cris des zarbis, ils continuaient à ricaner entre eux et poussaient des _''Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui faire ?''_ en boucle. On pouvait dire que cela ne le rassurait pas des masses.

 _-Je vais essayer de communiquer avec eux._

Dit Tate.

Lottis apparut alors à l'entrée avec Piou-Piou. Ils semblaient tous les deux intrigués par ce qu'ils faisaient. La jeune archéologueavait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine en gardant une expression mitigée sur le visage, mais préféra ne faire aucune réflexion à propos de ce qu'elle voyait.

Ignorant la jeune femme, Tate se tenta vers les zarbis, et chercha à communiquer avec eux dans leur langage :

 _-Bonjour, mon nom est Tate. Je souhaiterais avoir votre aide pour réaliser un projet, et vos pouvoirs psychiques nous seraient très utiles._

Demanda-t-il poliment tout en conservant son apparence de zarbi en forme de T. Tous les zarbis continuaient de tournoyer en un cercle parfait autour d'Arthur, mais avaient tous tournés leurs yeux dans la direction de Tate pour l'écouter, comme s'ils ne faisaient tous qu'un seul et même être pourvu d'une seule intelligence. Ils lui répondirent ensuite en même temps dans la langue des Pokémon, et d'une seule et même voix :

 _-Si tu veux de notre aide, il faudra en premier résoudre une énigme._

 _-Bien, c'est d'accord. Aucune énigme n'est trop compliquée pour moi._

Dit Tate.

Tous les zarbis se mirent à rire en même temps d'une petite voix suraiguë, et la seconde qui suivit, un des murs épais du couloir descendit de façon mécanique dans le sol, comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte antique de pierre. Très vite, celle-ci disparut et révéla un second mur derrière avec un bien curieux puzzle de roche qui s'étendait sur toute la surface.

 _-C'est un puzzle ? Je dois le reconstituer, c'est ça ?_

Demanda Tate aux zarbis.

 _-Exactement. Résous ce mystère, et une nouvelle porte s'ouvrira._

Acquiescèrent les petits Pokémon en alphabet.

Mais Arthur se volatilisa brutalement de la salle sous le regard affolé de Tate. Les zarbis venaient de le téléporter ailleurs.

 _-En revanche, si tu ne parviens pas à résoudre ce mystère, nous garderons ce gars-là pour jouer avec lui._

Ajoutèrent les petits Pokémon avant de disparaître à leur tour en rigolant d'un air taquin.

Tate se tourna alors vers Lottis, un peu paniqué, il n'avait pas prévu ça.

 _-Lottis, ils ont embarqué mon corps ! Ils vont lui faire des choses !_

 _-Bah, va faire ton puzzle._

Répondit simplement Lottis en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

 _-Tu pourrais jouer de l'ocarina et les pousser à me le rendre ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Je croyais qu'aucune énigme n'était trop compliquée pour toi._

Rétorqua Lottis.

Tate ronchonna en reprenant sa forme habituelle humaine, et partit se positionner devant le mur où se trouvait un bien curieux puzzle. Ses pièces de formes carrées étaient encastrées dans le mur et pouvaient être déplacées en les faisant coulisser de haut en bas ainsi que de gauche à droite. Le mécanisme en lui-même était simple, et un trou dans le puzzle permettait de le reconstituer pièce par pièce.

Tate mit alors une petite demi-heure pour arriver à résoudre le puzzle, car celui-ci était tout de même très grand et faire bouger les pièces une à une lui prenait un temps fou. Malgré tout, il parvint à le réaliser sans encombre, et un énorme Ho-Oh apparut sur les gravures alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une pièce à placer.

 _-C'est curieux de voir un Ho-Oh dans un vieux monument à Hoenn. C'est un Pokémon qui est plutôt connu dans la région de Johto._

S'interrogea Tate alors que Lottis l'avait rejoint pour l'aider avec la reconstitution du puzzle. Chaussette s'était même assise à leurs pieds et les éclairaient avec flash.

 _-Les zarbis sont également des Pokémon qui existent surtout à Johto. Qu'ils soient ici est un mystère en soi._

Admit Lottis en jetant un coup d'œil vers les gravures en zarbi autour d'eux.

Elle bougea ensuite de sa place pour aller traduire les textes qui se trouvaient à côté, étant bien intriguée par leur présence ici. Elle prit alors conscience que ces textes n'avaient aucune logique à être gravés dans ce lieu étant donné que Hoenn abritait normalement une autre ancienne civilisation que celle de Johto et Kanto. Les textes qu'elle trouvait d'ordinaire étaient même semblables à du braille, et non à un alphabet en zarbi.

 _-Ils parlent d'un oiseau de feu ici aussi… Tout comme à Cramois'île…_

Marmonna Lottis d'une voix de plus en plus suspicieuse.

 _-C'est la même légende dont il est fait mention à Kanto, à Johto, aux îles orange et maintenant ici aussi. Je me demande bien ce que tout cela signifie…_

Elle releva ensuite son regard vers le puzzle que Tate était en train de terminer en faisant glisser la dernière pièce d'une place à l'autre. Puis, elle contempla silencieusement le Ho-Oh quelques instants, l'air perturbé.

 _-Lottis, j'ai réussi !_

S'enjoua Tate en plaçant enfin la toute dernière pièce du puzzle à sa place, déclenchant du coup un déclic sourd dans tout le bâtiment rappelant les grondements d'un orage.

La seconde qui suivit, un nouveau mur de pierre s'abaissa de la même manière qu'avait fait le précédent, suivi par plusieurs autres murs qui se trouvaient alignés derrière. Ils formèrent un petit escalier qui donna sur l'entrée d'une nouvelle salle secrète légèrement surélevée, vers le fond de l'allée.

 _-Woah… C'est comme dans les jeux vidéos ! Allons voir !_

S'enthousiasma Lottis en faisant signe à son brasegali et à son élecsprint de la suivre. Puis elle s'engouffra dans cette nouvelle pièce, suivie de près par Tate et ses Pokémon.

Deux pas plus loin, ils atterrirent dans une salle très étroite et couverte là aussi d'écritures anciennes en zarbi. Il y avait également un escalier de pierre en son centre qui permettait de descendre dans des espaces sous terrains, ainsi qu'une immense peinture d'un Ho-Oh au plafond particulièrement abîmée et à demi effacée par l'humidité des lieux.

La jeune archéologue s'attarda tout de même sur les écrits, cherchant à les lires et à comprendre leur sens, aidé de près par Chaussette qui l'éclairait avec son électricité.

 _-Voilà qui est intéressant. Quelqu'un aurait amené ces zarbis ici il y a plusieurs siècles et serait reparti en les laissant dans ce temple. Et ils parlent encore une fois d'un Pokémon aux ailes de feu qui aurait ramené des gens à la vie, tout comme à Pokémonpolis. Sauf que dans ce cas-là, ça serait suite à une pluie de météorites et au réveil de Pokémon antiques._

Lut Lottis d'un air passionné, prenant des notes au passage sur un petit carnet.

Tate contempla la jeune femme d'un air coupable quelques minutes, alors que Chaussette lui jetait des regards insistants. Jusqu'à son arrivée à Hoenn, il n'avait jamais réellement porté d'attention à Lottis, ni même à ses recherches ni à sa vie. En réalité, il s'en foutait tout simplement, et ne s'était toujours centré que sur lui et ses propres soucis, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à la connaître réellement, raison pour laquelle elle lui avait parue être une parfaite inconnue à leur arrivée chez la Team Aqua.

Sentant un poids l'envahir, Tate s'avança vers elle.

 _-Lottis, pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas correct. Je n'avais pas le droit de te demander ça._

S'excusa-t-il platement d'un air désolé tout en se plaçant près d'elle.

 _-C'est ça de laisser parler son corps à la place de sa tête._

Répondit la jeune femme d'un air égal tout en continuant de prendre des notes.

 _-Je cherchais une solution à mon problème sans me soucier de tes sentiments. Depuis toujours, je ne m'étais jamais réellement soucié de toi, et je n'avais jamais cherché à te connaître non plus. Que ça soit en spectrum ou Arthur, je réalise que je faisais toujours passer mes problèmes avant toi. J'en suis désolé, j'ai été stupide._

Lottis tourna son regard vers lui, très étonnée en laissant son petit carnet. C'était la première fois que Tate ouvrait les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait et qu'il réalisait que son comportement la faisait souffrir.

 _-Toutes ces recherches que tu fais sur Ho-Oh et sulfura, tu ne les faisais pas seulement pour Arthur, ni pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Questionna alors Tate.

 _-C'est vrai. Arthur a été la première personne à me tendre la main et à me parler de mes origines. C'est pourquoi il a autant compté pour moi, il était la seule personne en qui je pouvais avoir confiance sans me heurter à un mur. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, toi comme lui ne s'intéressait aux oiseaux légendaires seulement parce que vous en aviez besoin pour vos projets, et non pour moi._

Répondit Lottis en regardant son carnet d'un air douloureux.

Tate émit une expression attristée et honteuse avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

 _-Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais fait semblant de tenir à toi dans mes deux vies. Je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour découvrir tes origines. Et je te laisserais avoir ton mot pour mon unification._

Dit Tate dans un sourire.

Lottis s'approcha encore davantage de lui, le regard humide, et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle. Elle passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa tête contre son menton.

 _-Merci._

Répondit Lottis, touchée parces paroles. Elle avait attendu depuis si longtemps que quelqu'un lui propose de l'aide, qu'elle avait fini par s'oublier elle-même en se consacrant aux autres.

.

 **Chapitre 186 :** **La clef.**

Lottis, Tate, Chaussette et Piou-piou continuèrent leur exploration du bâtiment antique après s'être attardés devant les écritsen zarbi. Ils descendirent ensuite des escaliers sur plusieurs mètres qui donnaient dans un souterrain lugubre, où les murs étaient si crasseux et sales qu'il était presque impossible de distinguer la pierre qu'il y avait en dessous. Lottis tenta même de gratter la couche de boue qui se trouvait à sa hauteur afin de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de nouveaux écrits de gravés dans la pierre, mais c'était peine perdue.

 _-Viens Lottis, tu n'arriveras pas à lire quoi que ce soit même s'il y avait des écritures._

Lui dit Tate en l'attrapant par le poignet pour la pousser à le suivre.

 _-Dommage._

Fit la jeune femme en rangeant un couteau de pique-nique jaune en plastique qu'elle avait conservé dans son sac, et avec lequel elle avait tenté de gratter la pierre.

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'on est en dessous du niveau de la mer. L'atmosphère est vraiment humide et froide. Et j'ai un goût de sel sur la langue._

Dit alors Tate en suivant Chaussette qui éclairait avec son attaque flash, les oreilles dressées en avant. Ils s'aventuraient à présent dans un long couloir étroit au plafond taillé en demi-arc de cercle. Il faisait à peine deux mètres de haut et rendait la salle encore plus oppressante. D'autant plus que des failles au-dessus de leur tête libéraient de l'eau salée qui dégringolait par endroitset humidifiait le sol où des flaques s'étaient formées.

 _-C'est possible, l'escalier était interminable, et on est descendu vraiment bas… J'espère que les zarbis ne nous ont pas mis en danger en nous emmenant ici._

S'inquiéta Lottis en jetant un regard dans son dos, des fois que les petits Pokémon psy viendraient les attaquer par-derrière.

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais ils n'ont pas l'air très nets._

Admit Tate qui se retrouva devant un nouvel escalier qui descendait uniquement. Celui-ci était encore plus angoissant que les autres, il était raide et menait littéralement dans un trou où on n'en voyait pas le fond. Même Piou-piou le brasegali ne semblait pas rassuré alors que les poils de Chaussettes se dressaient sur son dos à cause de la peur. D'autant plus que les sifflements lugubres du vent s'engouffraient dedans.

 _-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire confiance aux zarbis._

Dit l'élecsprint dans sa langue de Pokémon.

 _-Il y a peut-être de l'eau là-dessous… J'ai pas très envie d'y aller…_

Marmonna à son tour Piou-Piou en jetant un regard anxieux vers Lottis, et en voyant que ses pattes emplumées trempaient déjà dans de l'eau de mer.

 _-Oui, ou pire, on pourrait se faire surprendre par la marée si elle venait à monter._

Opina l'élecsprint d'un air entendu.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Demanda la jeune archéologue à Tate pour qu'il lui traduise ce que venaient de dire ses Pokémon.

 _-Ils ont peur. Mais si tu veux, retourne dehors avec eux, je vais y aller seul._

Proposa Tate en lorgnant dans le trou qui se trouvait devant eux.

 _-Oui… ça se comprend. Je vais les rappeler et t'accompagner. Ne t'en fais pas._

Dit Lottis en sortant ses Pokéballs de sa ceinture, rappelant Chaussette et Piou-piou dans la foulée. Ce qui eut comme conséquences de les plonger dans un noir total et pesant.

 _-Je vais essayer de nous éclairer, alors. On doit absolument aller chercher mon corps, sinon les zarbis ne le libéreront jamais, et tu ne pourras pas me suivre dans le noir._

Dit Tate qui était décidé à descendre.

 _-Et tu vas te changer en quoi ? En lampadaire ?_

Questionna Lottis d'une voix ironique et passablement amusée.

 _-C'est une idée._

Admit Tate qui se changea aussitôt en un chandelier de métal d'environ trente centimètres. Ainsi, il possédait trois branches munies de bougies de cire, et un visage de spectrum. Il n'éclairait du coup pas énormément la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avec ses petites flammes, mais au moins, Lottis pourrait voir où elle mettrait les pieds.

 _-Tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus ingénieux, quand même._

Critiqua Lottis en attrapant Tate dans sa main, puis, le prit entre ses dents afin de le tenir pendant qu'elle descendait prudemment les escaliers aux pierres glissantes. Car elle aurait besoin de ses deux mains pour s'aider à descendre tout au fond de cet étrange puits sans tomber.

 _-Hé'aff' ha pas me rulé les'euveux._

Ajouta ensuitela jeune femme dans une demande à Tate, afin qu'il fasse attention à ne pas brûler sa chevelure avec les flammes de sa bougie. Mais comme elle le tenait dans sa bouche, cela n'était bien évidemment pas pratique pour parler.

 _-Tu sais que t'as de belles gencives, toi ?_

Ricana aussitôt Tate d'une voix amusée et provocantealors qu'elle commençait à descendre les marches une à une en le tenant dans sa bouche.

 _-C'est intéressant._

Répondit Lottis, perdant du coup accidentellement Tate en voulant lui répondre. Elle regarda alors d'un air hébété le chandelier tomber rapidement tout au fond du trou et disparaître dans le noir, suivi d'un bruit métallique d'un objet qui venait de heurter le sol quelques secondes plus tard.

 _-La prochaine fois, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de dire des bêtises._

Marmonna Lottis en regardant maintenant bêtement un trou sombre et béant qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

En dépit du noir, la jeune femme parvint à descendre tout en bas de l'escalier afin de poser son pied à terre, composé d'un carrelage rappelant du cristal. Un nouveau couloir se présenta alors devant elle avec des éclairages phosphorescents bleus venants de curieux cristaux qui parsemaient les murs. Il s'agissait en réalité de minuscules algues bioluminescentes qui s'étaient infusées dans des cristaux de rocheet qui diffusaient une lumière très pure et douce.

Lottis les regarda d'un air émerveillé quelques instants, avant de réaliser que Tate était là. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs sous sa forme humaine, et avait gagné en prime une belle bosse sur la tête. Visiblement, il s'était fait mal en tombant.

 _-Pas trop de casse ?_

Demanda Lottis d'un air taquin.

 _-Je me suis pris une des marches en arrivant en bas, puis le sol. Mais ça va. J'ai encaissé._

Ronchonna Tate dans une expression sombre.

Lottis ria de son malheur d'une voix discrète, puis prit les devants pour ouvrir la marche.

Tous deux avancèrent en silence, observant en même temps les lumières miraculeuses du mur qui dévoilait petit à petit des dessins lumineux tout le long des pierres. Ils représentaient une immense fresque avec des zarbis alignés dans des figures géométriques et étaient accompagnés par les oiseaux légendaires : sulfura, artikodin, electhor, ho-oh et lugia.

 _-Dit donc, Tate. Arthur a fait exprès de venir sur cette île ou c'est vraiment le hasard ?_

Questionna la jeune femme d'une voix douteuse en observant les fresquesqui semblaient avoir des centaines d'années. Le décor était si fabuleux que la jeune femme se demandait sincèrement si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

 _-Le hasard fait toujours bien les choses._

Répondit simplement Tate, le nez en l'air. Le plafond qu'il observait avait des airs de ciel étoilé à cause des algues qui s'y étaient accrochées un peu partout, et où un immense artikodin phosphorescent gravé dans la roche les survolait.

D'un coup, il trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans le cristal qui composait le sol : plusieurs couches s'étaient accrochées les unes aux autres, elles étaient colorées de blanc, de rose et de bleu pâle, et formaient de curieux pétales qui s'étendaient jusqu'au bout du couloir. Celui-ci menait d'ailleurs dans une salle plus grande et encore plus lumineuse où les cristaux luminescents semblaient mesurer pour certains plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, frisant parfois le mètre.

 _-C'est incroyable…_

Chuchota presque Lottis d'une voix coupée, les yeux brillants comme un enfant.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle, ils découvrirent plusieurs dizaines de zarbis qui volaient et tournoyaient au plafond autour d'un cristal beaucoup plus grand que les autres, et qui était rempli d'eau de mer et d'algues bioluminescentes. Il avait littéralement l'air d'un aquarium où un minuscule écosystème s'y était développé.

En rebaissant ses yeux vers le fond de la pièce, Lottis trouva Arthur qui était occupé à tracer des dessins compliqués et géométriques sur le sol de cristal à l'aide d'une craie rouge. Il était en train de préparer le terrain pour transmuter sa gemme AZOTH.

 _-Ho, Arthur ! Tu vas créer ta gemme ici ?!_

L'appela Lottis d'une voix forte pour attirer son attention.

Arthur leva alors son nez de son dessinet lui adressa un grand sourire.

 _-Ha Lottis, te v'là enfin ! Approchez, vous allez pouvoir m'aider !_

Dit-il d'une voix enjouéeet le cœur battant.

Sans qu'Arthur n'eût besoin de faire sa demande à Tate, le spectrum reprit de lui-même sa forme d'ombre pour aller se placer à ses pieds, et s'unir à nouveau avec lui. Puis, l'homme s'étira doucement, comme s'il cherchait à recalibrer son corps avec son ombre avant de souffler en se relâchant.

 _-Bien, c'est parti pour une petite séance de transmutation._

Dit-il dans un sourire enjoué, faisant ensuite sauter la craie entre ses doigts.

L'instant d'après, il se rapprocha de Lottis et lui adressa un sourire :

 _-On va avoir besoin de tes dons de joueuse d'ocarina, ma Lottis. Apprivoise-les : car les zarbis pourront ensuite se placer sur mon dessin et nous prêter leurs pouvoirs._

Dit-il en montrant à Lottis l'immense figure qu'il venait de réaliser au sol, avec des cercles et des écritures en zarbi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit son instrument de musique bleu de sa sacoche pendant qu'Arthur, lui, récupérait un petit sac qu'il avait conservé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en sortit ensuite soigneusement la relique en météorite que Lottis lui avait dégottée : celle semblable à la forme d'une plume en croissant de lune. Il la posa alors au centre de son dessin, puis il sortit un autre minuscule sac en soie rouge dans laquelle se trouvait la poudre des philosophes.

 _-Vas-y Lottis, joue pour nous._

Ajouta Arthur d'une voix très douce.

La jeune femme porta l'ocarina à ses lèvres, ferma doucement les yeux et se mit à jouer un air qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il était très doux et apaisant, et avait comme pouvoir de demander de l'aide aux Pokémon en leur faisant passer un message.

Tous les zarbis se mirent à gazouiller au-dessus de sa tête en se dandinant sur place tout en stoppant leur volée en cercle. Puis, ils descendirent les uns après les autres en flottant pour se rassembler autour de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci continua de jouer de l'ocarina en rouvrant les yeux, et se mit à marcher tout autour du dessin qu'avait fait Arthur en ne stoppant pas sa mélodie, suivie par tous les zarbis qui semblaient comme hypnotisés par son mouvement. Petit à petit, chaque Pokémon prit place sur l'immense fresque en craie et formèrent des mots ainsi que des formules.

 _-C'est merveilleux ma Lottis, ça fonctionne !_

Se réjouit Arthur dans un sourire radieux.

Une fois tous les zarbis placés, le Leader déposa de la poudre rouge et du soufre sur la relique de météorite, avant de s'éloigner vivement.

 _-Donne-leur le signal, Lottis. Nous avons besoin de leurs pouvoirs._

Fit le Leader en levant la paume de sa main vers elle.

Lottis changea les notes de sa mélodie en déplaçant ses doigts sur son instrument. Les zarbis se mirent alors à tous employer une attaque puissance cachée ensemble, faisant briller leurs petits corps en alphabet d'une lumière rouge cristalline. D'un coup, tous les cristaux de la salle se mirent à changer de couleur et virèrent eux aussi en un rouge criant, rappelant la couleur funeste des amaryllis.

Les zarbis gardèrent tous leurs positions par rapport au dessin, mais s'élevèrent en haut de la salle tout en échangeant de puissants arcs psychiques rappelant des ondes électriques. Un immense œil de zarbi généré par leurs pouvoirs s'ouvrit alors au centre du dessin que formaient les Pokémon, et se trouva placé juste au-dessus de la relique en météorite. Après s'être chargé d'énergie durant quelques secondes, celui-ci déversa un puissant rayon rougeoyant dessus. L'objet se mit alors à prendre feu et à briller d'une lumière rouge brûlante, obligeant Lottis et Arthur à se cacher les yeux.

 _-Recule Lottis, recule !_

Ordonna l'homme en obligeant la jeune femme à s'éloigner du dessin, la plaçant même dans son dos pour la protéger au cas où la transmutation tournerait mal.

Les flammes dansèrent au centre du dessin durant quelques minutes, et finirent par s'éteindre une fois que les zarbis cessèrent d'utiliser leurs attaques. Après quelques minutes à reprendre leurs esprits, les Pokémon se remirent à gazouiller et disparurent les uns après les autres dans des petitsportails qu'ils avaient créés pour décamper de là, comme s'ils étaient intimidés par la relique qui venait de brûler.

Voyant que les lumières des alentours redevenaient bleues, Lottis dégagea ses mains de son visage pour observer les alentours d'un air un peu hébété.

 _-Alors… ça a fonctionné ?_

Questionna-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Arthur se dégagea également la vuepour observer d'un air hésitant l'objet devenu un cristal rouge et fumant. Il dégageait même encore de la lumière douce et chaude, comme si une flamme brûlait dans son cœur.

Il ravala sa salive, et s'approcha finalement de la relique pour s'agenouiller devant. Puis, il la contempla silencieusement, elle était bien devenue une gemme, brillait d'un rouge sublime, et ce feu qui brûlait en son cœur ne le trompait pas : il avait réussi le grand œuvre. Sa gemme AZOTH avait vu le jour, et elle était là, sous ses yeux.

Il leva la main avec hésitation, se demandant si elle était encore chaude et si elle allait lui brûler les doigts. Mais quand il la toucha délicatement, il se rendit compte qu'elle était bien froide et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. En revanche, la garder sur lui serait une promesse de vie éternelle.

 _-Lottis, c'est elle. La gemme…_

Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaira alors qu'il se relevait en tenant soigneusement le cristal rouge dans la paume de sa main. Il avait la forme et l'apparence d'un rubis, n'était pas plus grand que cinq centimètres, mais la lumière qu'elle dégageait la différenciait définitivement de toutes autres pierres précieuses.

 _-On a réussi !_

Dit-il dans un sourire radieux.

 _-On a vraiment réussi ?! C'est fantastique !_

S'écria Lottis qui éclata elle aussi de joie.

Elle l'observa alors sortir un cordon noir d'une poche de sa veste. Il était muni d'un pendentif creux qui servait visiblement à y encastrer une pierre. De toute évidence, Arthur avait déjà préparé un bijou pour placer sa gemme à l'intérieur au point d'avoir même prévu la taille que ferait la pierre.

Il plaça ensuite solidement son cristal à l'intérieur, et une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle tenait bien et qu'elle ne tomberait pas, se tourna vers Lottis pour marcher doucement vers elle.

Dans sa lancée, il plaqua son corps contre le sien en lui faisant face, passa ses mains derrière sa tête pour les placer au niveau de sa nuque, tout en tenant le cordon qu'il passait en même temps autour de son cou. Puis, il le noua pour l'attacher sous ses cheveux flamboyants, et laissa le pendentif tomber dans son décolleté pour le faire disparaître dans ses habits.

Lottis ouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la lui donnait, mais il glissa ses lèvres sur son front pour la serrer contre lui, l'enlaça quelques instants, et se rapprocha lentement jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

 _-Tu seras ma clef. Personne hormis les porteurs d'irezumi ne doit savoir que la pierre est sur toi, ni qu'elle existe. Garde-la précieusement, ne la montre à personne, et ne t'en sépare jamais._

Lui dit-il à voix basse.

 _-Mais… Et pour kyogre ?_

Bafouilla Lottis dans une expression confuse et perdue.

Pendant qu'elle lui répondait, la gemme AZOTH eut de premiers effets sur son physique : sa chevelure rouge prit une teinte légèrement plus sombre pour se rapprocher de la couleur des amaryllis, et des pointes noires apparurent sur quelques-unes de ses mèches, rappelant les motifs du floette d'Az.

 _-Tu seras là à son réveil, comme tu as été là pour me rapporter cette relique. Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour réveiller sa primo-résurgence en sachant la pierre avec toi._

Répondit l'homme en la relâchant ensuite.

 _-Je serais là… ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

Répéta Lottis d'une voix incertaine.

 _-J'ai énormément de travail avec l'organisation. Il va me falloir plusieurs mois pour pouvoir préparer le réveil de kyogre. C'est pourquoi je te confierais mon ombre pour que tu puisses partir avec, ainsi qu'avec la pierre. Comme ça, tu pourras plus sereinement faire des recherches sur tes origines et ta famille._

 _-Vraiment ? Tu me confis la pierre après tous ces efforts pour la créer, et tu me laisses partir avec ?_

S'étonna Lottis en sachant à quel point cette gemme pouvait avoir une valeur inestimable.

 _-Tu m'as suffisamment prouvé ta loyauté à maintes reprises pour que je puisse te la confier les yeux fermés. Elle sera plus en sécurité sur toi que n'importe où sur mon navire._

Répondit-il en prenant une expression sérieuse.

 _-Et pour Tate, alors ? Je croyais que vous resteriez unis._

 _-Pour le moment, la fusion ne se déroule pas comme on le souhaiterait… C'est peut-être mieux si on attend. Car mes souvenirs à Kanto s'endommagent quand on reste trop longtemps ensemble. Je retenterais cette fusion après le réveil de kyogre._

Admit l'homme d'un air embêté.

Lottis émit alors un regard un peu triste et perdu. Comme elle s'en doutait, Tate n'allait pas pouvoir redevenir humain et elle ne pourra du coup plus être proche d'Arthur. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion et savait parfaitement que les deux n'arriveraient pas à se mettre d'accord pour choisir quelle vie ils devraient garder. L'un était destiné à la mer, et l'autre à la terre. Il ne pouvait être à la fois le protecteur des océans et le champion du badge Terre.

 _-Lottis, nous allons lever les voiles vers Poivressel dès ce soir, et tu partiras discrètement une fois arrivé là-bas avec ma partie spectrum. Je te laisserais quelques documentations sur la légende de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants. Cela te sera peut-être utile._

Poursuivit Arthur tout en prenant les mains de Lottis dans les siennes pour les réchauffer.

Ils s'échangèrent ensuite un regard tendre, avant de repartir vers l'unique sortie de la salle.

.

 **Chapitre 187 :** **Le chantier naval.**

L'AzurVictoria leva à nouveau ses voiles à la tombée du soir, et quitta l'île Monsu pour un voyage vers Poivressel. Ils naviguèrent ainsi durant trois à quatre jours jusqu'à arriver à destination. Il était encore très tôt le matin quand ils entrèrent enfin dans le vieux port de la ville, et qu'ils replièrent les voiles. Le soleil quant à lui se levait à peine, et une douce couleur rose se mêlait aux nuages bleus dans le ciel où des goélises prenaient doucement leurs envols.

Durant leur voyage, Lottis sentit bien que la séparation pour Tate et Arthur serait douloureuse. On ne peut vivre sans son ombre, et pourtant, il devra endurer à nouveau ce supplice. Et la situation la rendait si triste qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir.

Étant encore au lit, et allongée dans la pénombre, la jeune femme venait juste de se réveiller, et regardait d'un air endormi les épais rideaux de la chambre où elle dormait. Une douce lumière bleutée s'y reflétait timidement par la fenêtreet l'informait que les premiers rayons du soleil venaient de percer l'horizon.

Après un bâillement, son regard se déporta ensuite sur son décolleté. Elle portait juste un léger débardeur bleu à rayures, et son collier laissait échapper une petite lueur rouge à travers le tissu.

 _-C'est pas très discret._

Marmonna Lottis en fixant la lumière qui ressemblait à des petites flammes, et qui dansait sous son habit.

Du bout du doigt, elle souleva délicatement le léger tissu et observa le petit bijou. La pierre était toujours aussi belle, et laissait croire qu'elle allait brûler quiconque la toucherait à cause des flammes qu'elle contenait. Pourtant, Lottis ne ressentait aucune brûlure.

D'un coup, la porte de la salle de bain rattachée à la pièce s'ouvrit : Arthur en sortit en étant à nouveau uni avec Tate, et venait de faire une rapide toilette.

 _-Il va falloir te préparer, on va bientôt y aller. Je vais aussi te donner les documents que je t'avais promis avant notre départ._

Dit-il en refermant la porte, avant de se dirigerd'un pas lourd vers son bureau où plusieurs livres y avaient été déposés.

La jeune archéologue mit quelques minutes à se lever, fit un saut rapide dans la salle de bain, récupéra ensuite les livres qu'elle rangea dans sa sacoche, et s'habilla avant de suivre le Leader hors de la chambre pour pouvoir se rendre dehors. Puis, ils descendirent ensemble de l'AzurVictoria par un ponton de bois et arrivèrent en ville. Lottis se tourna alors vers lui pour lui dire au revoir, mais il la stoppa dans son geste.

 _-Il n'y a pas le feu, ma Lottis. Je vais t'accompagner en ville d'abord. J'ai cassé ton Pokématos, et à présent tu es sans aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit si tu as un problème. Alors, je vais aller t'en racheter un avant que mon ombre recommence à faire des siennes, et je vais aussi t'offrir un chocolat chaud pour ne pas voyager le ventre vide._

Lui dit Arthur d'un air amusé accompagné d'un petit sourire.

Lottis le remercia, et le suivit dans une rue piétonne où de nombreuses boutiques aux vitrines bien garnies fleurissaient. Il était encore tôt, et très peu de personnes se baladaient dans la ville à cette heure, hormis une grand-mère qui promenait son zigzaton.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans une boutique spécialisée dans l'informatique et la téléphonie, Lottis et Arthur constatèrent à quel point Devon avait un impact sur la région, car la plupart des produits qu'ils proposaient étaient tous issus de leur société, en particulier les objets spécialisés dans le dressage de Pokémon comme les Pokénav.

Ils prirent donc soin de choisir une autre marque venant de la région de Johto, et partirent ensuite à la recherche d'un café pour commander un petitdéjeuner.

Leur recherche les mena finalement dans une charmante petite échoppe qui dégageait des parfums sucrés de pâtisseries, et s'installèrent à une table où ils avaient une vue magnifique sur l'océan, ainsi que sur le chantier naval.

Pendant qu'Arthur rapportait un café et un chocolat, Lottis, s'empressa de bidouiller son nouveau jouet : un pokématos dernier cri aux allures de smartphone qui était rempli de fonctions intéressantes, mais aussi d'applications inutiles.

 _-Il te plaît ?_

Demanda Arthur dans un sourire en voyant que Lottis était absorbée par son cadeau, posant en même temps une tasse de chocolat devant elle. De toute évidence, ce nouveau Pokématos lui avait vraiment fait plaisir.

 _-Je dois admettre qu'il est encore mieux que l'ancien. Il y a même un appareil photo !_

Admit Lottis dans un sourire enchanté.

Arthur se mit à boire son café tout en observant la jeune femme d'un œil attendri. Elle s'était tournée vers le chantier naval et prenait quelques photos des bateaux en construction, ainsi que des wailmers sauvages qui s'approchaient des quais. Mais son attention fut vite prise par l'image qu'elle voyait sur son écran en utilisant le zoom :

 _-Hé, c'est quoi ce gros cylindre noir dans leur chantier ? Il est énorme, on dirait un sous-marin._

Remarqua Lottis à son intention, se retournant ensuite pour lui montrer la photo qu'elle venait de prendre.

 _-Mais… Tu as raison. Ce bidule m'a tout l'air d'être un sous-marin !_

Constata Arthur en prenant le petit objet dans ses mains pour voir de plus près.

 _-Il a l'air énorme._

S'étonna Lottis en attrapant sa tasse de chocolat pour le boire.

 _-On devrait aller voir ça de plus près. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est le fameux sous-marin d'exploration dont parlait Devon._

Admit Arthur en se levant, posant au passage des pièces dans un cendrier pour payer leur collation.

Lottis avala rapidement sa boissonet suivit son mouvement pour quitter sa chaise. Puis, ils traversèrent la rue qui longeait la mer sur presque un demi-kilomètre jusqu'à une zone marchande et portuaire : c'est dans cette partie-là de la ville qu'on pouvait se rendre compte à quel point Poivressel pouvait être une ville touristique et affluente. De nombreux voiliers qui apportaient des cargaisons entières de marchandises défilaient chaque jour dans son second port, et des bateaux de pêche voguaient discrètement un peu plus en arrière et croisaient d'autres cargos qui rapportaient des vivres en ville. C'était une zone normalement interdite aux touristes, et réservée aux grosses sociétés, ainsi qu'à différents marchands.

Dès les premières heures du matin, de nombreux colporteurs se ruaient sur le bitume encore humide et échangeaient des billets de banque contre des cargaisons entières de denrées rares, ainsi que des Pokémon fraîchement pêchés.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation qui prenait vie, Lottis et Arthur se faufilèrent discrètement entre des caisses imposantes de cargaison pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Car il y avait déjà du monde dans la zone intermodale jonchée de conteneurs, et les grossistes négociaient avec fougue des caisses entières de bibelots pour les Pokémon à prix d'or.

 _-On va se faire remarquer si on nous voit ici. Surtout avec le logo de ton organisation sur nous._

Lui chuchota Lottis.

 _-C'est vrai… Mon ombre pourrait s'occuper d'aller inspecter les lieux et voir si le sous-marin est par ici._

Admit Arthur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un spectrum apparut dans son dos. C'était Tate, qui s'était détaché de son corps, et qui avait visiblement très envie de voir lui aussi ce sous-marin.

 _-Je vais aller voir. Je pourrais peut-être l'embarquer ?_

Proposa-t-il en prenant maintenant la forme d'un goélise grâce à son morphing, mais resta à terre aux pieds de Lottis.

 _-Tu saurais piloter un sous-marin ?_

S'étonna Lottis.

 _-Je n'en ai jamais piloté en vrai, mais comme je rêvais d'en avoir un, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur le sujet. Je pense pouvoir arriver à le faire fonctionner en usant de mes pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre, même sans équipage avec moi._

Proposa Tate alors que Lottis ouvrait la bouche d'un air impressionné et admiratif. Malheureusement, Arthur n'était pas de cet avis.

 _-Tate, tu sais qu'il marche à l'énergie vitale Pokémon. On n'va pas utiliser cette infâme énergie, c'est contre nos convictions._

 _-Oui, je le sais, mais il y a sûrement un autre moyen de le faire marcher. On a besoin de ce sous-marin si on veut pouvoir réveiller Kyogre, on ne peux pas laisser passer une si belle occasion de s'en emparer._

Dit Tate en se tournant vers Arthur tout en agitant ses petites ailes blanches et bleues.

 _-Et ça, c'est pour les caninos ? On s'est pas cassé le cul pour qu'elle fasse jolie._

Rétorqua Lottis en sortant la gemme AZOTH de son décolleté pour la faire balancer de gauche à droite entre ses doigts. Car cette gemme avait le pouvoir de faire don d'une quantité astronomique d'énergie et pouvait du coup faire démarrer des moteurs.

 _-Mais oui, c'est parfait !_

S'enjoua Tate.

Lottis retira son collier, et attacha le cordon de son bijou autour du cou de Tate, lui faisant du coup retrouver ses cheveux d'une couleur rouge plus ordinaire. En revanche, Tate, lui, prit l'apparence d'un goélise rouge aux ailes noires au contact de la pierre.

 _-Fais très attention, Tate._

Le mis en garde Arthur.

- _Tu d'viens une véritable bombe à retardement avec elle autour d'ton cou, alors évite d'utiliser inconsciemment tes pouvoirs, car cette gemme a des effets très puissants sur les Pokémon avec qui elle entre en contacte._

Poursuivit le Leader en levant son index pour lui parleralors que Lottis opinait à côté :

 _-Et surtout, fais-toi discret, qu'on ne te remarque pas ! On vole un sous-marin, ce n'est pas rien !_

Tate hocha la tête avant de s'adresser à Lottis et à Arthur ensemble :

 _-Prévenez l'AzurVictoria, regroupez tout le monde et dites-leur de lever les voiles vers l'île Monsu, car Devon risque de ne pas apprécier de nous voir dans le coin si on embarque leur sous-marin. Vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre ensuite par l'océan en grimpant sur sharpedo. Ça sera moins risqué que sur le port._

Arthuropina et emmena ensuite Lottis avec lui pour s'éloigner du port marchand et se rediriger vers une plage où ils pourraient rejoindre Tate par la voie des mers, appelant Matthieu au passage pour lui demander de lever les voiles et d'éloigner le voilier de la ville.

De son côté, Tate battit des ailes rapidement pour prendre son envol avec le collier finement ajusté autour de son cou. Il survola ensuite des infrastructures en chêne et en métal solidement implantées dans le plancher océanique. Toutes les installations du chantier naval et des écluses de Poivressel étaient placées de manière à ce qu'elles creusent de nombreux canaux biscornus, et se divisaient en de nombreuses branches.

Après avoir inspecté ce qui ressemblait à un grand hangar, Tate repéra enfin l'énorme sous-marin : il était complètement noir sous une forme de goutteet dépassait légèrement de l'eau. On pouvait même y voir son sas qui surplombait la structure métallique de l'engin, rappelant la nageoire dorsale d'un poisson.

 _-Ha, le voilà !_

Se réjouit Tate en s'approchant de l'imposant vaisseau, l'inspectant au passage.

 _Ha, il est encore plus beau de près. On dirait un vaisseau de guerre. Mon corps va l'adorer._

Ajouta Tate, les yeux brillants et en posant ses petites pattes sur sa structure métallique. On pouvait même y voir son nom d'inscrit sur le côté de la coque : _''sous marin d'exploration n°1''._

Mais il avait effectivement plus l'aird'un vaisseau militaire, que d'un vaisseau de plaisance. Car le spectrum reconnut une infrastructure à la forme d'une tige qui rappelait un canon.

 _-C'est quoi ça… Un rayon laser ?_

S'intrigua Tate en fronçant les sourcils.

En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il put remarquer un quai à deux pas du sous-marin où de nombreuses personnes s'y étaient attroupées. Il s'agissait d'un rassemblement de journalistes qui interviewaient un vieil homme habillé dans des tons vert olive dans un costume chic, avec un chapeau melon de la même couleur. Il s'agissait en fait du capitaine Poupe qui s'était fait particulièrement élégant pour présenter au monde sa nouvelle fierté : le sous-marin d'exploration créée avec la collaboration de la société Devon, et qui lui permettait de fonctionner à l'énergie vitale Pokémon.

Tate profita de l'animation et que tout le monde s'était concentré sur le capitaine Poupe pour reprendre soigneusement une forme humaine, mais décida de prendre cette fois-ci l'apparence de son véritable corps : Arthur.

Son apparence humaine n'échappa pas aux journalistes, qui levèrent subitement le nez en remarquant qu'un homme s'était aventuré sur le vaisseau d'explorationet commencèrent à lever les mains vers Tate en se demandant si sa présence ici était normale.

 _-Dites les gars, ce type là-bas… ça serait pas le Leader de l'autre organisation de tocards ?_

Questionna un des journalistes d'un air hésitant.

Devant ce chahut, le capitaine Poupe se retourna et constata avec horreur que cet homme était bel et bien Arthur, et qu'il lui faisait coucou de la main avec un grand sourire.

 _-Sois maudit, Arthur !_

Hurla le capitaine en brandissant son poing en l'air et en voulant se précipiter vers son sous-marin. Seulement, le pont pour pouvoir embarquer n'avait pas encore été installé, et il était du coup impossible pour lui de grimper sur le vaisseau à cause de sa forme arrondie et de sa hauteur.

 _-HEY LOOSER ! Ton sous-marin est à moi !_

Cria Tate en lui montrant son derrière pour taper dessus, et en tirant la langue tout en posant son doigt sous son œil gauche.

L'instant d'après, Tate ouvrit le sas pour pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur du sous-marin, et sauta dans le conduit. Il prit ensuite soin de le verrouiller de l'intérieur afin que personne ne puisse le rejoindre, et s'empressa de descendre les escaliers en acier jusqu'à une grande salle luxueuse où des sièges très confortables avaient été mis à disposition avec un bar, des plantes vertes, et même un écran de télévision.

Mais cela ne l'intéressa pas, et il s'empressa de se diriger vers une porte blindée verrouillée par une poignée ronde métallique rappelant un volant de voiture. Tate la dévissa sans trop de difficulté et découvrit derrière ce qui semblait être la cabine de pilotage. Elle était extrêmement moderne, avec des écrans à reconnaissance digitale et plusieurs sièges étaient disposés devant.

Après avoir un peu fouiné dans la salle pour comprendre comment ce vaisseau fonctionnait, Tate trouva un long tube qui contenait l'énergie destinée à faire fonctionner le moteur, et il était rempli à raz bord d'un liquide brillant et bleu. De toute évidence, le capitaine Poupe venait de faire le plein avec l'intention d'utiliser très prochainement ce sous-marin.

Tate décida de ne pas toucher à ce tube de verre, dès fois qu'Arthur souhaitait l'analyser pour en savoir plus, et se contenta de débrancher le tuyau qui le reliait au moteur afin que le carburant reste à sa place. Puis, il sortit la gemme AZOTH qu'il portait autour du cou, et la plaça sur les branchements du moteur en espérant pouvoir lui donner de l'énergie.

Comme l'avait prédit Lottis, la pierre s'illumina brutalement, et donna toute sa puissance au sous-marin, lui permettant de démarrer. Chaque tuyau de verre qui formait des canalisations le long du vaisseau se mit alors à se remplir d'un mystérieux liquide rouge, et se propagea un peu partout pour allumer les tableaux de bord ainsi que les lumières, les écrans et les moteurs.

Une voix féminine et mélodieuse se dégagea alors à travers la cabine de pilotage :

 _\- Bonjour, et bienvenu à bord, monsieur Poupe. Le Sous-Marin d'exploration numéro un est fin prêt à partir ! La météo prévoie un grand soleil pour ce lundi accompagné d'une température avoisinante les vingt-quatre degrés. Faites bon voyage._

Cette petite voix fut ensuite poursuivie par une douce mélodie classique jouée au piano.

 _-Génial ! Je vais pouvoir piloter un véritable sous-marin !_

S'enjoua Tate de bonheur qui prit place sur un des sièges. Il avait hâte de pouvoir jouer avec les commandes et les écrans qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tate ouvrit les purges qui se trouvaient dans la coque, et les ballasts se remplirent d'eau. Le sous-marin se mit alors à s'immerger dans l'océan et disparut sous les regards impuissants et médusés des journalistes et du capitaine Poupe.


	41. Chap 188 à 191 - Un village sur l'océan

**Chapitre 188 : Un village sur l'océan.**

Arthur et Lottis retrouvèrent Tate dans le sous-marin quelques heures plus tardet grimpèrent dedans en passant par le sas. Ils l'avaient suivi sur le dos de sharpedo et de l'aligatueur de Lottis, et s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de Poivressel pour ne plus avoir la crainte que le capitaine Poupe ou Devon ne les retrouvent pour pouvoir se permettre de remonter à la surface.

Après avoir visité rapidement le vaisseau, et détruit les GPS pour leur épargner toute localisation possible par la police, tous trois décidèrent de partir pour l'île Monsu où se dirigeait l'AzurVictoria. Comme ce vaisseau était bien plus rapide qu'un voilier, ils ne mirent qu'une journée et demie à atteindre l'île contrairement à leur voilier qui devra prendre trois jours pour les rejoindre.

Une fois arrivé à destination le lendemain en début d'après-midi, Arthur récupéra la gemme AZOTH pour la redonner à Lottis en la lui attachant autour du cou. Car bien évidemment, il souhaitait la garder cachée sur la jeune femme afin de s'assurer que personne ne la dérobe. Arthur ne voulait plus reprendre le moindre risque en laissant la pierre dans son bureau.

 _-Merci pour ton aide encore une fois, et pardon pour avoir retardé ton voyage. Notre organisation avait bien b'soin d'un tel vaisseau._

Dit Arthur dans un sourire à Lottis en ressortant du sous-marin, suivi par Tate qui avait retrouvé sa forme humaine habituelle.

 _-Tu penses arriver à convertir son moteur pour qu'il puisse utiliser l'énergie de la nature ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir garder la gemme pour qu'elle remplisse ce rôle ?_

Questionna la jeune femme.

 _-Avec l'aide de Sarah qu'a travaillé autrefois chez Devon, nous d'vrions pouvoir y arriver. Elle fait des miracles avec leur technologie. Nous avons suffisamment étudié cette énergie pour arriver à l'utiliser grâce à nos r'cherches sur primo-kyogre._

Répondit l'homme avec assurance.

Tate regarda ensuite Arthur avec peine alors qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant sur la plage de l'île. Le ciel était d'un bleu somptueux et un léger vent s'était levé, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Lui et Lottis allaient devoir à présent partir, et il serait à nouveau séparé de son corps.

 _-Faites attention à vous, on s'revoit bientôt._

Dit Arthur en enlaçant maladroitement Lottis.

 _-Je t'appellerais._

Répondit Lottis en lui adressant un sourire.

L'ombre et le corps s'échangèrent un dernier regard, avant que Tate ne fasse un pas en arrière, puis, mit ses jambes dans l'eau pour utiliser son morphing. Il se rechangea alors… en un kyogre aux couleursroses comme les corayons, avec des branches de corail sur le dos. Mais cette fois-ci, il était devenu bien plus petit que son précédent morphing, et faisait à peu près la taille de deux aligatueurs.

 _-Allez Lottis, viens sur mon dos, je suis sûr que tu en rêves !_

Dit Tate dans un sourire malicieux.

La jeune femme sursauta d'horreur en le voyant redevenir un kyogre et se précipita sur lui, furieuse :

 _-Mais t'es fou ?! Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais reprendre cette forme !_ _Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?!_

 _-C'est bon, je n'utiliserais pas mes pouvoirs cette fois-ci, je te le promets ! D'ailleurs, regarde, le ciel n'est même pas gris. Je n'utilise même pas mon crachin._

Ria Tate en agitant ses nageoires dans l'eau.

 _-Fais au moins l'effort de changer de couleur, alors._

Rétorqua Lottis en fronçant les sourcils.

Derrière, Arthur sourit doucement en croisant ses bras contre son torse. Il fit un dernier au revoir aux deux amis et observa Lottis monter sur le dos de Tate qui avait opté pour une couleur bleutée et violette. Puis d'un coup de nageoire, partirent au large.

 _-J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop s'ennuyer tout seul le temps que l'AzurVictoria rentre. Ils risquent de mettre quand même deux jours à arriver._

Soupira Lottis en jetant un dernier regard vers l'île Monsu, Tate nageait vite, et l'île commençait doucement à s'éloigner dans leur dos.

 _-Nan, tu me connais. Je suis un homme libre et solitaire, j'aime être seul avec moi-même. Et puis mon corps aime par-dessus tout faire de la plongée. Il va en profiter un peu._

Dit Tate qui ne s'en faisait pas pour lui.

 _-C'est vrai._

Acquiesça Lottis qui oubliait facilement que Tate était son ombre.

Elle s'allongea ensuite sur la tête du kyogre qui avait une forme plutôt avantageuse pour pouvoir se prélasser au soleil, et fit face au ciel qui se montrait radieux. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, et sentit une douce brise marine s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et sa frange qui tombaient sur son front. En ayant retrouvé la gemme AZOTH, certaines de ses mèches s'étaient recolorées avec des marquages noirs qui rappelaient celles du floette d'AZ.

 _-Tu veux aller où maintenant ?_

Questionna Tate.

 _-C'est une bonne question. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer par Vermilava et aller voir comment va ma petite sœur. Peut-être que mon grand-père pourrait aussi répondre à mes questions au sujet de ma mère. Mais je pense qu'il va encore se fermer et ne rien me dire._

Se désola Lottis.

 _-Et pour ta sœur aînée, Houria. Elle aussi resterait fermée devant tes questions ?_

Proposa Tate.

 _-Beh… Je ne sais pas où elle est en ce moment. Papy disait qu'elle avait rencontré un homme et était partie avec lui… Mais elle ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle depuis plus d'un an._

 _-Quoi, t'as pas eu la moindre nouvelle depuis tout ce temps ? C'est quand même étrange._

S'étonna Tate, alors que Lottis semblait elle aussi trouver cette affaire curieuse. Le kyogre grogna, avant de reprendre la parole :

 _-J'ai quand même l'impression que votre famille se paye votre tête à toi et à Adriane._

Lottis ne répondit pas, mais elle avait aussi ce sentiment. Même si son grand-père était particulièrement adorable et attentionné vis-à-vis d'elle, tous ces mystères autour de ses parents la pesaient.

Tate arriva à nager durant quatre à cinq heures grâce à son morphing, mais la fatigue qui le gagnait se mit à engourdir ses membres. Il devenait urgent pour lui de trouver une île où se poser et où il pourrait souffler. Ils firent alors cap vers le sud où se situait Pacifiville, et où de nombreux petits îlots étaient dispersés tout autour.

Après quelques minutes de recherches en s'aidant d'une carte que Lottis possédait sur son nouveau Pokématos, ils trouvèrent enfin un des premiers îlots. Comme Pacifiville se trouvait au sud de Hoenn, celle-cipossédaitun climat plus tropical, et où de magnifiques palmiers prospéraient sur ses côtes.

 _-Voilà, tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu._

Dit Lottis d'une voix douce en aidant Tate à marcher sur la plage. Il prit ensuite place sur le sable pour s'asseoir un peu. Poussé par la fatigue, le spectrum s'allongeatrès vite pour poser sa tête au sol et le nez levé vers le ciel. La jeune archéologue prit alors place à côté de lui, et attrapa sa sacoche pour l'ouvrir et fouiner dedans.

 _-Il y a encore beaucoup de routes à faire à la nage, et tu as l'air de fatiguer assez vite. Je pense qu'on devrait prendre le bateau sur l'île principale afin de regagner plus facilement Mérouville._

Proposa Lottis en prenant une bouteille de jus de baies.

 _-Oui tu as sans doute raison. Et puis ça me permettra de redevenir un humain._

Dit Tate en attrapant la bouteille que Lottis lui tendait.

Tous deux firent une pause durant une petite heure, et Tate put se ravitailler pendant que Lottis examinait la carte sur son nouveau Pokématos. L'île principale de Pacifiville n'était pas bien loin de l'îlot où ils se trouvaient, et ils auraient le temps de la rejoindre avant la tombée de la nuit.

Une fois reposé, Tate redevint un kyogre et emmena Lottis sur l'île centrale : la plus grosse île où se trouvait la ville de Pacifiville.

 _-C'est la première fois que je viens ici. C'est différent de ce que j'imaginais._

Fit remarquer Lottis dans une expression déçuealors qu'ils approchaient d'une petite île bien verte où de nombreux arbres exotiques prospéraient. La ville, quant à elle, ressemblait plus à un village de campagne qu'autre chose, car les maisons aux toitures grises et aux murs orangés étaient un peu éparpillées partout.

 _-Ha bon ?_

S'étonna Tate en s'approchant d'une plage complètement vide de touristes.

 _-Un des sbires de l'organisation m'avait raconté que Pacifiville était une magnifique petite ville placée sur pilotis dans l'eau… ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'imaginais._

Se désola Lottis en plissant l'ailette de son nez.

Tate sembla réfléchir quelques instantsavant de lui répondre :

 _-Dans les souvenirs d'Arthur, j'avais cru voir une petite ville comme ça… Mais peut-être qu'elle est située plus au sud de cette île-là._

Dit-il d'un air incertain. Car comme il ne s'agissait pas de ses propres souvenirs, la mémoire d'Arthur lui apparaissait plus comme un rêve.

 _-Donc, ça veut dire que tu as accès aux souvenirs d'Arthur ?_

Questionna Lottis d'une voix intéressée, mettant au passage ses jambes dans l'eau pour rejoindre la plage à présent qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île.

Tate reprit son apparence humaine en hochant positivement la têteet suivit Lottis sur le sable pour rejoindre rapidement un escalier de pierre qui donnait sur une route de terre. Celle-ci était accolée à la plage par un béton qui la surélevait et longeait plusieurs petites maisons qui faisaient face à l'océan.

 _-Tu pourrais me raconter son passé ?_

Lui demanda Lottis d'un air presque suppliant.

 _-Si tu es sage._

Répondit Tate dans un sourire malicieux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui dirait rien pour le moment. Probablement parce qu'il pouvait en tirer profit.

Lottis ronchonna en gonflant ses joues, et marcha en longeant la plage sur la petite route de terre, croisant différentes petites maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes énormément. Leurs pas les menèrent ensuite devant un grand bâtiment gris avec un ruban sur sa façade. Il semblait vide et fermé.

 _-Tiens, il n'y a pas de concours Pokémon aujourd'hui. Ça doit expliquer pourquoi l'île est si vide._

Fit remarquer Lottis en s'approchant de l'établissement.

 _-Oh fait, il commence à se faire tard. Tu sais où on pourrait passer la nuit ?_

Questionna Tate en jetant un coup d'œil sur le ciel. La journée commençait à toucher doucement à sa fin, car le soleil était déjà très bas à l'horizon et baignait l'île de ses premières teintes orangées.

 _-Je ne sais pas du tout, Tate. Je ne vois pas le centre Pokémon par ici, je me demande où il est._

Dit Lottis en regardant à droite et à gauche.

D'un coup, une jeune fille d'environ treize ans apparutdans son dos pour répondre à sa question :

 _-Le centre Pokémon est à l'autre bout de la ville, derrière la plantation de bananiers !_

Commença-t-elle. La jeune fille qu'ils découvrirent avait des courts cheveux bruns, avec un bandeau jaune dans les cheveux. Elle reprit ensuite rapidement la parole avant que Lottis ne dise quelque chose.

 _-Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de concours en ce moment. Le jury a pris ses vacances pour tout le mois d'octobre, et du coup, le centre Pokémon est fermé lui aussi._

Ajouta la jeune fille d'une voix joyeuse tandis qu'un énorme Lipoutou arrivait pour se joindre à elle.

 _-Vraiment ? C'est pas très pratique…_

Se désola Lottis qui la remercia ensuite pour le renseignement.

 _-De rien, mon nom est Érica, je revenais juste de chez mon petit ami quand je vous ai entendus. Les touristes se perdent souvent par ici, car Pacifiville est un peu éparpillée sur les différents îlots._

Répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire.

 _-Je suis Lottis, et lui c'est mon ami Tate. Nous sommes des archéologues en voyage._

Se présenta Lottis en montrant en même temps Tate de la main.

 _-Nous cherchons également un embarcadère pour prendre le bateau._

Ajouta le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Un embarcadère ? Il y en a un sur cette île, plus au sud._

Admit la jeune fille d'une voix polie, avant de lorgner sur les habits que portaient Lottis et Tate. Ils venaient de traverser la mer, et leurs cheveux et leurs habits étaienttrempés : Tate avait d'ailleurs retrouvé son costume noir de casino et Lottis avait retiré toute appartenance de la Team Aqua sur elle afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

 _-Vous allez attraper froid tous les deux, on dirait que vous êtes venus ici à la nage._

S'étonna Érica.

 _-C'est ce qu'on a fait._

Admit Tate en haussant les épaules.

 _-Venez, vous pourrez faire sécher vos habits chez moi, en plus, mes parents tiennent un petit restaurant. Vous devez être fatigués et affamés._

Leur proposa poliment la jeune fille.

Tate et Lottis la remercièrent, et la suivirent sur le petit chemin de terre. Ils longèrent ensuiteplusieurs maisons jusqu'à en trouver une plus grande que les autres : elle possédait elle aussi un toit aux tuiles grises, des murs jaunes et était bordée par une jolie petite clôture blanche. Un jardin tout simple s'étendait également devant l'entrée où plusieurs tables en plastique avaient été disposées les unes à côté des autres avec des parasols. Quelques personnes s'y étaient d'ailleurs assises et consommaient des boissons.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Lottis confia ses habits trempés à Érica qui les étendit sur un séchoir, et mit des vêtements secs que celle-ci avait conservés dans ses affairespendant que Tate se séchait avec une serviette.

Une fois changés, ils s'installèrent à une table disposée devant le petit restaurant. Les parents d'Érica servirent très vite à manger aux deux amis qui avaient le ventre vide, et eurent le droit à des assiettes appétissantescontenant le plat du jour.

 _-Je dois bien avouer que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici, je commençais à avoir très faim._

S'enjoua Lottis en prenant de la semoule et des tomates avec une fourchette.

 _-Oui, moi aussi._

Admit Tate en attrapant à son tour ses couverts.

Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées, l'attention de Tate se déporta sur les autres clients du restaurant : ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux, mais parmi eux, une jeune femme s'était assise à une table seule avec son togetic, habillée d'une tenue de plage si légèrequ'elle laissait ses jambes à l'air. Elle portait également d'épaisses lunettes de soleil noireset buvait une boisson très colorée et flashy. Elle avait aussi un visage finet de longs cheveux noirs qui bouclaient légèrement avec des mèches bleues sur le devant du visage.

Tate resta ébahi quelques secondes, la bouche entr'ouverte en la fixant. Ce visage lui disait quelque chose, il avait la sensation de le connaître alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais dans un déclic, il se souvint alors qu'il s'agissait d'une connaissance d'Arthur. Elle n'appartenait donc pas à ses propres souvenirs.

 _-Sa sœur…_

Marmonna alors Tate d'une voix étoufféealors que les souvenirs d'Arthur apparaissaient un peu plus nets dans sa mémoire.

 _-Elle est vivante._

Ajouta-t-il ensuite d'une voix légèrement plus forte qui arriva aux oreilles de Lottis.

 _-Hein ? Qui est vivant ?_

Balbutia la jeune archéologue en lâchant son assiette.

 _-C'est Ajisai. La sœur de mon corps._

Répondit Tate en faisant un discret signe de tête à Lottis.

La jeune archéologue tourna doucement la tête sur sa droite pour regarder la direction que Tate lui indiquaitet remarqua immédiatement la jeune femme avec son togetic. Celle-ci en revanche, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, et était concentrée sur un papier qu'elle lisait.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_

Demanda alors Lottis en essayant de rester discrète et en se retournant vers Tate.

 _-Je ne sais pas. On la croyait morte._

Admit Tate à voix basse.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, Ajisai termina sa boisson et déposa des pièces sur la table avant de se lever pour partir. Elle prit alors la direction du sud de l'île pour rejoindre l'embarcadère.

 _-Viens, suivons-la. On ne doit pas la laisser partir._

Se précipita Lottis en suivant le mouvement, touten attrapant sa sacoche sous le bras, laissant elle aussi maladroitement de l'argent sur sa table pour payer le repas, et s'empressa de suivre le même chemin qu'elle. Tate se leva à son tour pour poursuivre Lottis, l'air un peu confus.

 _-Lottis, attends… Et tes vêtements ? Ils sont en train de sécher. Ça coûte cher, tu sais. En plus, tu as laissé ta blouse blanche là-bas._

 _-T'en fais pas, je vais la revoir._

Affirma la jeune femme en suivant la route le long de la plage, provoquant la grimace agacée du spectrum.

 _-Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?_

Grommela-t-il.

 _-Intuition féminine._

Trancha Lottis en continuant sa marche.

Ils marchèrent durant un petit quartd'heure en suivant discrètement Ajisai, jusqu'à arriver devant un magnifique port où d'imposants palmiers prospéraient au-dessus d'un quai en béton derrière lequel plusieurs navires de plaisance s'étaient amarrés. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un joli bâtiment exotique fait de bois et de plâtre pour atterrir dans une grande salle au sol carreléoù de nombreux bancs se trouvaient à disposition des voyageurs. Il y avait également un grand panneau noir d'affichage au-dessus de leur tête qui indiquait les horaires de départ sur les différentes îles, et des guichets au fond avec une salle d'embarcation.

Lottis passa à côté d'un grand pot de fleurs d'hibiscus rougeet chercha sa filature du regard, mais la jeune femme s'était comme volatilisée.

 _-Je ne la vois plus…_

Grimaça Lottis en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

Mais d'un coup, Ajisai apparut dans son dos, et abattit son bras sur les épaules de la jeune archéologue pour se pencher vers elle et lui parler d'une voix basse et sournoise :

 _-Je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire dehors, Lottis._

Lottis se tourna alors pour faire face à de grands yeux bleus lagon qui la dévisageaient. Elle avait tout de suite compris qui elle était.

 _-Comment tu me connais ?_

Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Ajisai la lâchait en la toisant des pieds à la tête.

 _-Tu le sauras bien vite._

Répondit la concernée en la poussant à la suivre dehors, ne remarquant pas que Tate l'avait accompagnée et qu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

Lottis eutà peine le temps de mettre le nez dehors, qu'Ajisai empoigna le cordon noir de son pendentif pour essayer de le lui arracher. Mais sa main fut brutalement stoppée alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer un grand coup dessus : c'était Tate qui venait d'attraper son poignet au vol d'une poigne de fer.

 _-Ne touche pas à ça._

Grogna le spectrum d'une voix glaciale.

 _-Je l'ai tout de suite compris en voyant les cheveux de Lottis. Vous l'avez fait, vous avez créé cette gemme. Bande de fous !_

S'écria Ajisai alors que Tate ne relâchait pas son poignet et avait même resserré sa poigne sur elle pour l'obliger à lâcher le bijou que portait Lottis. Mais la chipie n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et infligea un grand coup de pied à Tate dans les tibias, le poussant à libérer sa main tout en poussant un gémissement douloureux au passage.

Sur le coup, elle en profita pour arracher le collier que portait Lottis et bondit vers les quais pour se précipiter sur un petit bateau à voileset à moteur où l'attendait déjà son togetic.

 _-Tate ! Ne la laisse pas prendre la gemme !_

S'écria Lottis.

Tate reprit rapidement ses esprits, et se changea en spectrum pour se ruer sur elle. La seconde qui suivit, il l'attaqua à coup d'onde folie pour la neutraliser avec facilité.

Ajisai n'eut pas le temps de réagir sous le coup de la surprise, ni même son togetic, car elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir le garçon se changer en un Pokémon de type spectre, et tomba à cause de la confusion qui la prenait. Tate reprit alors son apparence humaine, grimpa dans le petit navire, et s'empara du collier pour pouvoir le rendre à Lottis.

Dans un geste maladroit de protection, Ajisai tira sur une corde qui libéra la voile de sa petite embarcation, faisant pivoter une barre de bois qui maintenait celle-ci, et qui frappa Tate à la tête. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés fut alors un peu sonné et perdit l'équilibre à son tour, mais cela put permettre à Ajisai d'atteindre le moteur qui était à l'arrière du voilier pour l'allumer.

En quelques secondes, le bateau démarra et fila à toute allure vers le sud, embarquant Tate et la gemme AZOTH avec lui.

 _-C'est malin !_

S'agaça Lottis en voyant la petite embarcation s'enfuir au loin, vite suivie du togetic qui s'empressa de rejoindre sa maîtresse par les airs.

Elle attrapa alors vivement une pokéball de sa ceinture, et libéra son aligatueur dans l'océan pour grimper sur son dos.

 _-Blue, poursuis ce bateau !_

Demanda Lottis en lui montrant la petite embarcation du doigt, touten grimpant sur lui.

Le Pokémon alligator grogna et se mit à nager rapidement pour essayer de ne pas perdre sa cible de vue. Ils le poursuivirent ainsi sur quelques kilomètres jusqu'à arriver dans une zone particulièrement exotique : plusieurs palétuviers formaient des mangroves sur des bancs de sable immergés dans la mer. Pas mal de coraux s'étaient formés également tout autour sur un fin récif de roche calcaire, favorisé par un niveau d'eau très bas, et où plusieurs Pokémon comme des staris et des corayons y vivaient.

Après avoir contourné la végétation luxuriante, Lottis et Blue tombèrent sur un curieux village implanté au beau milieu des eaux, surélevé par des pilotis en bois. Il était composé de petites maisons semblables à des cabanons de pécheurs en bois peints en bleu et en vert, et des pontons en bois et en cordes permettaient aux habitants de pouvoir circuler entre les habitations sans mettre le pied à la mer. La nuit commençait même à tomber, le ciel avait pris une couleur pourpre, et quelques étoiles illuminaient le ciel.

En s'approchant de plus près, Lottis put constater que ce curieux petit village s'éclairait à l'aide de petites torches, celles-ci brûlaient dans des bols suspendus à des cordes et donnaient une atmosphère particulièrement aventurière à ce décor.

 _-Ah bah voilà. Ça c'est l'image que je me faisais de Pacifiville !_

S'écria Lottis en ouvrant grand la bouche en souriant d'un air émerveillé.

Elle repéra ensuite rapidement le bateau qui avait été amarré à un minuscule port de fortune où plusieurs jonques mouillaient les unes à côté des autres devant un quai fait de bois. Puis, elle grimpa sur les planches humides qui formaient des ruelles et rappela son aligatueur une fois les pieds posés au sol.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle alluma son Pokématos afin de regarder où elle avait atterri :

 _-Alors, d'après la carte, nous sommes dans le petit village sur pilotis de Mainau, situé tout au sud de Pacifiville. Il n'a pas l'air bien grand, je pense qu'Ajisai ne doit pas être loin._

Se dit Lottis en relevant son nez vers l'embarcation avec laquelle la jeune femme avait pris la fuite. Elle s'en approcha timidement, mais ne trouva personne à son bord.

 _-Tate doit sûrement encore la pourchasser._

Se dit Lottis en libérant son élecsprint.

 _-Chaussette, tu peux repérer Tate avec ton flaire, s'il te plaît ?_

Questionna Lottis.

Le canidé jappa positivement, flaira quelques instants les environs et partit en marchant et en reniflant le sol vers plusieurs cabanons.

 _-Faudrait peut-être que je prévienne Arthur, aussi._

Se dit Lottis en suivant son Pokémon, jetant des coups d'œil aux habitations.

.

 **Chapitre 189 :** **Retour à l'automne.**

Pendant que Lottistéléphonait à son Leader pour lui parler d'Ajisai, elle et son élecsprint longèrent plusieurs structures en bois qui semblaient être des boutiques, car leurs devantures étaient grandes ouvertes et donnaient sur des petits stands, ainsi que des étalages de toutes sortes. Beaucoup vendaient des fruits, des algues, ainsi que des coquillages, et quelques personnes se pressaient encore dans ces échoppes alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

 _-Donc, tu connais un peu ce village ? Tu n'as aucune idée où pourrait être cachée ta sœur ?_

Demanda Lottis à Arthur au téléphone, tout en continuant de marcher le long d'une allée, posant prudemment son pied sur les planches de bois qui grinçaient sous elle.

 _\- « J'ai ma p'tite idée. Victoria avait acheté un cabanon à l'époque dans c'village pour y planquer certains documents. Je pense qu'Ajisai doit-être là-bas. C'est une cabane qui est sur la zone où les pontons sont plus en hauteur qu'les autres. La sienne a un second étage, tu la reconnaîtras. »_

Répondit Arthur dans la petite machine. Étonnamment, l'homme ne montrait aucune émotion devant l'annonce que Lottis venait de lui faire à propos de sa sœur, comme si cela ne le touchait pas. Ce qui quelque part, aurait dû inquiéter Lottis, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

Lottis le remercia et raccrocha, puis jeta un regard en l'air pour essayer de trouver la cabane en question. Et effectivement, elle la repéra assez rapidement, car une ruelle maintenait ses habituations plus en hauteur vers les mangroves. Parmi elles, une des maisons possédait un étage supérieur avec un toit en chaume.

 _-Je pense que c'est celle-là. Elle est à l'autre bout de la ville, et Tate est sûrement là-bas._

Dit Lottis à Chaussette pour avoir son attention.

La jeune femme voulut faire un pas en avant pour se diriger vers une nouvelle ruelle où les planches semblaient plus pourries que les autres, espérant atteindre plus rapidement le centre de la ville en prenant ce chemin. Seulement, à cause de l'obscurité, elle ne remarqua pas l'état du bois, et sentit son pied passer au travers du ponton, brisant une des planches sous son poids.

Lottis poussa un cri de surprise et passa à travers le ponton pour atterrir dans l'eau en dessous, alertant les habitants qui se promenaient encore dehors pour profiter de la chaleur de la soirée. Heureusement, seules ses jambes s'étaient trempées dans l'eau, car elle avait pu s'agripper au rebord avec ses bras lors de sa chute.

Un hommes'empressa de venir en aide à la jeune femme, et d'un geste, la tira hors du trou qu'elle venait de se relevamaladroitement en le remerciant, mais une vive douleur la prit rapidement au niveau de sa cuisse extérieure droite. Elle jeta alors un regard sur sa jambe pour constater que son pantalon était déchiré et qu'elle s'était fait une longue entaille.

 _-Aïe..._

Grimaça Lottis en voyant que la blessure avait l'air sérieuse.

 _-Rentre chez toi, cornèbre de malheur._

Poussa l'homme d'un regard vide, alorsque plusieurs personnes s'attroupaient autour d'elle, l'air intrigué, dont des personnes âgées qui chuchotaient entre elles.

Lottis lui adressa une expression confuse, et décida de reprendre son chemin, tout en faisant plus attention aux endroits où elle mettait les pieds. Mais sa jambe lui faisait à présent mal, et elle se mità boiter tout en cherchant à stopper les saignements avec un mouchoir.

 _-Décidément, ce village est vraiment hors-norme… J'ai pas compris ce qu'il me voulait._

Marmonna Lottis en suivant son élecsprint qui l'éclairait avec flash. Sa lumière se mélangeait avec les torches qui brûlaient autour d'eux.

 _-Mmm… C'est pas un lieu très touristique, peut-être qu'ils n'aiment pas les étrangers et qu'ils pensent que je suis là pour piller leurs habitations._

Ajouta-t-elle en réalisant que plusieurs personnes l'observaient d'un air pesant à travers leurs fenêtres, dont une grand-mère au visage peinturluré qui tirait une grimace si amère qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait de lécher un citron avec du sel.

 _-Sérieux, ils me foutent les chocottes…_

Se dit Lottis en reportant son regard sur son élecsprint, l'air effrayé, plaquant toujours sa main contre sa cuisse pour presser son mouchoir contre sa blessure.

D'un coup, une porte de bois s'ouvrit sur sa gauche dans un grincement de rouille. C'était Ajisai qui l'avait repérée, et visiblement, elle ne s'était pas du tout abritée dans la maison qui se trouvait dans les mangroves.

 _-Ne reste pas ici ! Viens-là !_

Fit Ajisai d'une voix basse en poussant Lottis à entrer dans sa cabane, vite suivie par l'élecsprint.

La porte se referma derrière elle, et Lottis se retrouva dans un intérieur très austère aux décorations brutes et rustiques.

Les meubles semblaient être faits de bambous, et une torche au plafond éclairait la pièce où Tate se trouvait. Il était assis sur un banc fait de la même matière que les meubles qui l'entouraient. Ses cheveux avaient d'ailleurs changé de couleurpour prendre un ton rouge agressif avec des marquages noirs, laissant supposer à Lottis qu'il avait pu récupérer la gemme AZOTH.

 _-Tu es Ajisai, la sœur d'Arthur._

Déclara Lottis en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui fermait à clef la porte, comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un ne tente d'entrer.

 _-C'est exact. Je suis sa petite sœur, et tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici._

 _-Tu as embarqué mon ami, et tu as volé quelque chose qui m'appartenait. Bien sûr que j'allais venir._

S'agaça Lottis en dévisageant Ajisai qui s'était tourné vers elle.

 _-Cette gemme, vous n'auriez jamais dû la fabriquer. Tu vas mettre mon frère en danger avec cette abomination._

Rétorqua Ajisai en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _-Et donc, c'est pour ça que tu fais tes coups en douce ? En lui volant ses affaires et en te faisant passer pour morte ? Tu as de drôles de méthodes pour protéger les gens que tu aimes !_

S'emporta Lottis qui commençait à monter d'un ton.

 _-Je ne me suis jamais fait passer pour morte, je n'ai fait que lui envoyer une photo pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais revenue à Hoenn._

 _-Et ce n'était pas plus simple d'aller lui faire coucou de toi-même ?!_

 _-Aussi simple que de tuer Porcius ?_

Grinça Ajisai en attrapant Lottis par son tee-shirt. Elle avait l'air de lui en vouloir pour ce qui était arrivé au garçon.

 _-Il a essayé de me tuer !_

Affirma Lottis en soutenant son regard dans celui d'Ajisai.

D'un coup, Tate se leva et se mit à frapper dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention des filles, mais surtout pour qu'elles se calment.

 _-Doucement, on ne va pas se battre à nouveau !_

Tonna-t-il.

Ajisai exprima son désaccord d'un mouvement de la lèvre, et relâcha Lottis. Mais la jeune archéologue souffrait toujours de sa jambe et s'empressa de replacer son mouchoir ensanglanté sur sa plaie en poussant une plainte silencieuse.

 _-Et donc… Où sommes-nous exactement ? Les habitants ont l'air étranges._

Questionna alors Lottis en continuant de maintenir son malheureux mouchoir contre sa jambe afin de stopper les saignements.

 _-C'est normal, nous sommes à Mainau. C'est un petit village très reculé et implanté au beau milieu de l'océan. Leurs constructions sont si rustiques qu'ils n'ont même pas l'électricité. Ils ne peuvent compter que sur leurs Pokémon pour obtenir du feu ou de la lumière. Alors, ils sont toujours étonnés de voir des touristes par ici…_

Répondit Ajisai en toisant Lottis.

Peu après, la jeune femme invita Lottis à s'asseoir sur le banc de bambous où Tate s'était installé, et se tourna vers la partie cuisine de son cabanon qui contenait des meubles de rangement, une gazinière, ainsi que plusieurs placards où elle avait rangé des couverts. Elle y récupéraensuite des verres et des bouteilles de soda qu'elle rapporta sur une table basse installée juste devant le banc.

Tate en profita pour retirer le collier qu'il portait pour le mettre à Lottien le lui attachant autour du cou. Il retrouva ses habituels cheveux noirs et bouclés, pour voir la chevelure de la jeune femme prendre à son tour cette teinte rouge et noire si particulière. La pierre se mit alors à avoir des effets très positifs sur elle, et la longue blessure qu'elle avait à la cuisse se cicatrisa d'elle-même pour disparaître par magie.

Lottis soupirade soulagement devant les effets incroyables de la gemme AZOTH, et releva son nez vers Ajisai qui faisait couler du Soda cool dans son verre et celui de Tate, puis lui parla:

 _-Pourquoi vous vous êtes cachée si longtemps ? Arthur était vraiment triste et inquiet pour vous, il vous croyait en prison à Johto._

 _-Je l'étais. Je me suis juste échappée._

Répondit simplement Ajisai.

 _-Vraiment ? Vous avez pu vous évader ?_

S'étonna Lottis.

 _-Oui, grâce au gars que tu as balancé du haut d'une falaise._

Grinça Ajisai en jetant un regard amer à Lottis,touten refermant le bouchon de sa bouteille.

Lottis regarda alors le sol d'un air gêné, tandis qu'Ajisai posait la bouteille près de Tate. Celui-ci décida donc de changer de sujet afin de venir en aide à la jeune archéologue sur qui un grand froid venait de tomber.

 _-Arthur nous a dit que vous aviez connu Azur. Elle vous aurait emmené avec elle une nuit à Hoenn. Sauriez-vous_ _nous parler d'elle ?_

 _-Pourquoi une telle question ? C'est la mère de Lottis, non ? Elle ne l'a pas connue ?_

S'étonna Ajisai.

Lottis secoua négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non.

 _-Ni elle, ni sa petite sœur Adriane ne connaissent leurs parents. Leurs deux sœurs aînées et leur grand-père refusent d'en parler._

Intervint Tate.

 _-Je n'ai pas vu Azur très longtemps, c'était une femme très mystérieuse, mais très déterminée._

Répondit Ajisai en se levant pour aller regarder le ciel par la fenêtre positionnée sur leur gauche. Elle semblait se remémorer de vieux souvenirs.

 _-Azur se rendait au Mont Chimnée cette nuit-là en étant portée par son sulfura. Elle devait rejoindre quelqu'un pour jouer de l'ocarina. Mais elle ne m'a rien dit de plus sur elle ou sa vie, elle s'était contentée de me déposer dans une nouvelle famille qui allait pouvoir s'occuper de moi, celle de Max Matsubusa qui est aujourd'hui le Leader de la Team Magma._

Poursuivit Ajisai.

Lottis fut surprise d'entendre cette nouvelle, et comprit mieux les circonstances qui avaient poussé Arthur et Max à se connaître dans le passé.

 _-Tu sais, tu ressembles énormément à ta mère, Lottis, elle possédait aussi de longs cheveux rouges comme le feu, des yeux d'un même bleu, jusqu'aux traits du visage qui sont semblables. Ce n'est pas étonnant que mon frère ait tout de suite mis le grappin sur toi._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?!_

S'agaça Lottis qui n'appréciait pas le ton qu'Ajisai prenait et qui la dévisageait d'un air hautain.

 _-Quoi, tu crois encore qu'il t'a favorisée durant tout ce temps pour tes jolis yeux ? Remarque… Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu y croies, vu comme tu as agi bêtement en obéissant à tous ses faits et gestes. La présence de cette gemme autour de ton cou prouve à quel point tu es naïve._

Railla la jeune femme.

Lottis se mordit la lèvre de colère, et jeta le contenu de son verre à la figure d'Ajisai avant d'attraper sa sacoche et de partir vers la porte.

 _-Puisque tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me dire, je retourne chez moi !_

Fulmina Lottis.

Elle déverrouilla rapidement la serrure de la porte, appela son élecsprint et sortit sans se retourner ni adresser un regard à la jeune femme qui abordait une expression désabusé semblait ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tate se leva alors, avant de repartir les mains dans les poches pour suivre Lottis dehors.

 _-Elle m'énerve… Pauvre fille…_

Grommela Lottis en marchand rapidement sur le ponton pour essayer de regagner les quais du village, suivant Chaussette qui brillait comme une ampoule.

 _-Quoi ?! Vous voulez ma photo ?!_

S'énerva-t-elle ensuite en voyant qu'une famille s'était attroupée derrièreune fenêtre pour l'observer comme une bête curieuse. Tous disparurent la seconde suivante en s'enfuyant tout au fond de leur demeure.

Tate s'empressa alors de la rejoindre en galopant derrière elle et l'arrêta :

 _-Attends, tu veux reprendre la route maintenant ? Il fait nuit, ce n'est pas prudent._

Assura le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-L'île n'est pas si loin de Pacifiville, nous pourrions rejoindre l'embarcadère là-bas et y passer la nuit, car je ne me sens pas en confiance du tout ici._

Répondit Lottis en jetant un coup d'œil sur d'autres maisons où des silhouettes les observaient toujours derrière leurs vitres.

Tate n'insista pas, et suivit Lottis jusqu'aux quais où ils auraient accès à l'océan. Car il était vrai que les habitants de l'île les dévisageaient sans retenue.

 _-Et pour Ajisai alors ? On ne s'occupe plus d'elle ?_

Questionna Tate alors qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés devant l'océan sur le bord d'un ponton.

 _-Non, j'ai déjà prévenu Arthur de sa présence ici. Ce n'est plus notre problème. Je ne vais pas en plus prendre le risque de perdre à nouveau la gemme._

Trancha Lottis en jetant un regard noir sur les vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre des pylônes de bois. Elle n'avait aucune envie de la côtoyer plus longtemps.

Le spectrum soupira, et se changea ensuite en kyogre croisé avec un lanturn : il avait pris une couleur jaune et bleu ciel, et possédait une magnifique antenne sur la tête avec une lanterne lumineuse au bout, lui permettant de s'éclairer dans la nuit.

Tate nagea ensuite un petit moment avec Lottis sur le dos, et retrouva sans trop de difficulté l'île principale où se trouvait Pacifiville et l'embarcadère. Malheureusement, à cause de l'heure tardive, le bâtiment était déjà fermé, et ils n'avaient plus aucun endroit pour aller dormir. Ils devraient donc attendre l'ouverture le lendemain matin pour pouvoir prendre le bateau.

Au petit matin, Lottis et Tate s'étaient retrouvés étalés sur le bitume devant la porte de l'embarcadère, endormis dans des positions ridicules. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas trouvéun meilleur endroit pour passer la nuit et bloquaient à présent le passage.

D'un coup, quelqu'un fit tomber un grand morceau de tissu sur le visage de Lottis. Celle-ci se releva

en sursautant, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, et leva les yeux pour voir Érica plantée devant elle à rigoler joyeusement avec son lipoutou.

 _-Hihi, enfin réveillée ? Tu avais oublié tes habits chez moi, hier. Tu as de la chance que je me rendais chez mon petit-ami, j'ai pu vous voir pour vous les ramener !_

Dit la jeune fille en glissant ses bras dans son dos.

 _-Ha, ma blouse ! Je te remercie !_

S'exalta Lottis dans un sourire radieux en se levant, récupérant dans son mouvement ses vêtements qui avaient eu le temps de sécher.

 _-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Mon petit-ami m'appelle ! Faites bon voyage !_

Ria de nouveau Érica, semblant amusée par la situation, avant derepartir avec son lipoutou.

 _-Elle repart déjà ? Elle aurait au moins pu nous proposer un chocolat._

Marmonna Lottis en la regardant s'éloigner.

 _-Elle a plus important à faire. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle doit rejoindre son petit-ami._

Railla Tate en se levant à son tour, époussetant au passage son pantalon plein de graviers. Lottis haussa les épaules, et remit sa blouse blanche sur le dos qu'elle avait bel et bien pu retrouver : son intuition féminine ne l'avait pas trompée.

Comme il était encore tôt, les deux amis sortirent leurs Pokémon afin de leur donner le petitdéjeuneret se posèrent sur la plage située à deux pas de là. Comme la veille, les lieux étaient déserts et ils pouvaient du coup s'étendre et avoir la plage pour eux tout seuls.

Une fois tout le monde nourrit, et les affaires rangées, Lottis, Tate accompagné par leurs Pokémon partirent vers l'embarcadère qui avait enfin ouvert, et prirent un billet vers Mérouville.

Ils attendirent ensuite durant trois heures dans une salle d'attente, puis embarquèrent sur un petit bateau à moteur qui desservait entre Pacifiville, Poivressel, Myokara et Mérouville. Leur embarcation n'avait rien d'un paquebot de luxe, cependant, il était suffisamment spacieux pour pouvoir accueillir une bonne vingtaine de voyageurs avec des cabines afin de pouvoir voyager durant plusieurs jours.

Leur voyage dura un peu plus d'une semaine, car le navire devait faire plusieurs escales avant d'arriver à Mérouville, et l'arrêtà Myokara s'attardadurant une journée dans leur port pour pouvoir refaire le plein de provisions et de carburant.

Entre-temps, Tate et Lottis s'étaient retranchés dans leur minuscule cabine et n'étaient pas beaucoup sortis sur le pont, préférant végéter devant la petite télévision qui avait été mise à leur disposition. La douceur de l'été indien qui persistait depuis quelques semaines s'était définitivement estompée, et avait laissé place à un véritable temps froid et humide de fin d'octobre.

Allongé et serré contre Lottis et Ikana dans un minuscule lit, Tate poussa un soupir et regarda par l'unique hublot rond de leur chambre. Il pouvait voir au travers un ciel gris et déprimant zébré de fines gouttelettes d'eau qui s'accrochaient et ruisselaient le long de la vitre : il pleuvait à torrents depuis trois jours, et nos amis avaient du coup passé tout ce temps sous un plaid avec un livre à la main, ainsi qu'avec Kiki, Lucien et Chaussette blottie sur leurs pieds en guise de chauffage.

 _-Tu veux pas aller jouer sous la pluie ?_

Ricana Lottis qui avait senti le soupir de son compagnon.

 _-C'est pas parce que je suis l'ombre d'Arthur que je suis censé avoir envie de rester sous la flotte. Je suis délicat, moi._

Rétorqua Tate en se recalant contre la jeune femme pour essayer d'avoir un peu plus de chaleur, faisant gesticuler son ossatueur qui dut retrouver à son tour une nouvelle position pour s'allonger.

 _-Non, mais tu sais, lui aussi il fait son douillet des fois._

Ria de plus belle Lottis en essayant d'attraper la télécommande qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Mais celle-ci était cinq centimètres trop éloignés du lit, et Lottis ne parvint du coup pas à l'atteindre avec ses doigts.

 _-J'aime pas le soleil, ni la pluie, ni le froid. J'aime quand il ne fait rien pour que je puisse lire en paix._

Déclara Tate en rouvrant son ouvragealors que Lottis abandonnait sa lutte pour attraper la télécommande, et se contenta de continuer à regarder une émission parlant de crèmes pour les pieds faits à base de bave de mucuscules produite à Kalos.

 _-T'as vu ce Pokémon baveux ? T'en voudrais pas un ?_

Jacassa Lottis alors que Tate lui jetait un regard scandalisé, comme si l'idée était stupide. Mais d'un coup, un homme avec une grosse moustache, une casquette noire et blanche et un blouson noir entra dans leur cabine sans frapper, et ouvrit grand leur porte en faisant une entrée fracassante. Il s'agissait carrément du capitaine du navire :

 _-Hé les jeunes. Nous sommes arrivés depuis déjà une heure. Il faut descendre !_

Râla-t-il d'une voix forte avant de refermer la porte en la claquant, râlant ensuite dans le couloir que les cabines devaient être libérées pour les nouveaux voyageurs qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

 _-Je vais leur mettre une note négative sur internet puisque c'est comme ça !_

Grommela Lottis en se levant, suivie par Tate qui attrapa ses affaires et rentra son ossatueur,ainsi que son persian dans leurs pokéballs afin qu'ils ne se mouillent pas sous la pluie. Ils étaient si bien installés sous leur couverture qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Avant de quitter la cabine, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés piqua les savons, les serviettes, les magazines, ainsi que la télécommande, avant de sortir sur le pont en ricanant d'un air machiavélique. Il descendit ensuite une longue rambarde de bois qui formait un pont,allant du navire jusqu'aux quais de Mérouville, et retrouva Lottis qui semblait bader au milieu d'un groupe de touristes, accompagnée de Chaussette. Il pleuvait toujours à flot, et leurs cheveux, ainsi que leurs habits, prirent très vite l'eau. La jeune archéologue s'occupa alors de récupérer un parapluie dans sa sacoche pour pouvoir s'abriter dessous.

 _-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_

Questionna Tate qui se cachait de la pluie sous sa veste noire qu'il avait placée sur sa tête, l'obligeant à se tenir dans une position grotesque.

 _-Nous allons passer par le nord de la ville pour rejoindre plus vite Vermilava. On devra encore passer par la mer et traverser le site Météore, mais au moins, ça nous fera gagner du temps plutôt que de devoir contourner le Mont Chimnée._

Répondit Lottis en ouvrant un grand parapluie noir avec le logo de la Team Aqua imprimé dessus. Elle le plaça ensuite au-dessus de sa tête en le maintenant sur une épaule.

 _-D'accord, je suppose qu'on va devoir composer avec la pluie durant quelque temps._

Soupira Tate alors que de l'eau ruisselait le long de son nez.

Lottis émit un rire discret en voyant Tate tout trempé, les cheveux plaqués contre son front, et l'invita à venir s'abriter sous son parapluie.

 _-Tu sais Lottis, quand kyogre sera réveillé je pourrais faire un commerce de parapluies. Je suis sûr que ça se vendra mieux que mes ofudas._

Assura Tate, provoquant les rires de la jeune femme.

Tous les deux, suivis de l'élecsprint, prirent ensuite la route sur une grande allée, et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville afin de traverser Mérouville.

Peude temps après,au cœur de Mérouville, tout en haut d'un impressionnant bâtiment de béton peint en blanc logé entre deux immenses tours en or, et au toit formant une moitié de pokéball sur lequel s'abattait la pluie ; un homme d'un âge mûr admirait la vue que la ville lui offrait depuis une immense fenêtre. Et bien qu'il se trouvait en haut de plusieurs étages, il pouvait observer avec un œil de lynx chaque passant dans la rue principale qui menait au centre-ville et qui donnait au nord. Mais parmi eux, deux personnes suivies d'un élecsprint attira tout particulièrement son attention, car ils s'étaient abrités sous un parapluie avec le logo de la Team Aqua, et les cheveux rouges de Lottis ne le lui échappèrent pas.

Il les observa d'un air pesant, la main posée contre la vitre, avant d'être soudainement interrompu :

 _-Monsieur Rochard, vous étiez ici ! Votre rendez-vous est arrivé._

Fit la voix polie d'un homme habillé en costard cravate, faisant juste irruption dans son dos.

Monsieur Rochardse retourna alors, il était le père de Pierre, et le directeur de la fameuse société Devon. Il semblait à première vue être une personne extrêmement gentille, souriante et chaleureuse coiffée de cheveux en pics couleur acier, et habillé très simplement tout en restant chic et dans des tons violets. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs d'adresser une expression très douce à son employé en le voyant débarquer dans la pièce.

 _-Ha merci Kennedy, installe-le dans la salle d'attente et présente-lui mes excuses pour le léger retard que je vais avoir. Offre-lui quelque chose de chaud à boire pour le mettre à l'aise, j'arrive dans quelques minutes._

Répondit l'homme d'une voix chaleureuse.

 _-Ha, vous êtes tellement gentil, monsieur._

Roucoula son agent avant de faire demi-tour.

Le sourire chaleureux de monsieur Rochard disparut alors au moment même où son employé disparut derrière une porte, et se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre pour observer les deux personnes qu'il avait repérées sous la pluie. Ils continuaient de longer la grande rue principale pour sortir de la ville tout en s'abritant sous un parapluie noir.

 _-Je t'ai reconnu, jeune fille._

Marmonna-t-il.

Sa bouche se tordit alors en une expression haineuse et il attrapa son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un.

.

 **Chapitre 190 : La quatrième sœur.**

Tate et Lottis avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à marcher de Mérouville jusqu'au bord de la mer sur la route 115 qui devait les mener sur le site Météore. Ils trouvèrent par chance un centre Pokémon à la tombée de la nuit sur le bord de mer, et purent passer une nuit au chaud, car la pluie qui tombait depuis plusieurs jours ne s'était toujours pas calmée.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route, toujours sous d'épaisses averses glacées et traversèrent la mer jusqu'à arriver au site Météore. Heureusement pour Tate, la route maritime entre Mérouville et leur destination était courte, et deux petites heures lui suffirent pour arriver de l'autre côté sans embûches.

Ils durent ensuite longer une route montagneuse où s'entraînaient plusieurs dresseurs spécialisés dans les types combat, et durent courir très vite pour pouvoir les fuir sans devoir les combatte.

C'est essoufflé qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte calcaire aux nombreux passages sous terrains où beaucoup d'eau se déversait du plafond pour créer de véritables petits lacs dans la roche.

 _-J'ai cru -haaa- qu'ils ne nous laisseraient jamais -haaa- partir._

Souffla Tate en tirant la langue, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

 _-Habituellement, ma tenue de scientifique les dissuade de venir me défier en combat, et me fiche la paix. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne la portais pas à cause de la pluie. Ils ont dû nous prendre pour des dresseurs._

Admit Lottis en jetant un coup d'œil dehors où la pluie continuait de tomber, l'air inquiète à l'idée qu'ils les retrouvent. Comme sa blouse n'aimait pas l'eau, la jeune femme avait dû changer de tenue pour porter un ciré rouge plus adapté contre la pluie.

 _-Habituellement, ma tronche les dissuade de venir tout court._

Ajouta Tate d'une voix sarcastique, faisant rire Chaussette qui s'ébrouait non loin d'eux afin de sécher son pelage bleu et jaune.

Pendant que Tate se séchait les cheveux et séchait en même temps l'élecsprint à l'aide d'une serviette, Lottis en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son Pokématos et écrire à sa petite sœur Adriane pour l'informer de sa position actuelle. Mais son expression prit un air très étonné en voyant qu'une autre de ses sœurs venait de lui écrire : Houria.

 _-Tiens, ma sœur aînée vient de se réveiller après un an._

Dit Lottis qui semblait ne pas y croire.

 _-Houria ?_

Tenta Tate à Lottis d'un air incertain.

 _-Bah oui, Houria. J'ai que trois sœurs._

 _-Va savoir. Peut-être que tes parents t'en ont caché neuf autres._

Balança Tate qui semblait y croire tout en glissant la serviette sur la tête de Chaussette pour la faire totalement disparaître en dessous.

 _-Pour être honnête, je ne serais même pas surprise non plus._

Admit Lottis d'un air entendu en ouvrant le message. Puis, elle se mit à le lire à voix haute à Tate afin qu'il en profite aussi : « _Coucou Lottis, c'est Houria. Grand-père m'a dit que tu étais rentrée à Hoenn, et comme je passais dans le coin avec mon nouveau mari, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de te le présenter. Dis-moi où tu es pour qu'on se retrouve. »_

La jeune femme prit un instant de réflexion avant de lui répondre par message et lui préciser qu'elle se trouvait sur le site Météore.

 _-Son nouveau mari… ?_

Répéta Tate d'un air perplexe.

 _-Oui, c'est le troisième. On a même pas été invité au mariage du dernier, car ils ont fait ça je ne sais où, je ne sais quand._

Répondit machinalement Lottis comme si tout était normal.

 _-Le troisième ? Mais elle a quel âge ?_

S'étonna Tate en laissant Chaussette partir dans son coin avec la serviette de bain sur sa tête, lui donnant un air de déguisement de fantôme d'Halloween.

 _-Elle a déjà vingt-neuf ans. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, elle en aura d'autres, des maris._

Fit Lottis d'un air amusé.

Tate resta silencieux, et plaqua sa main sur son front d'un air halluciné. La famille de Lottis était vraiment un cas à part.

Après avoir discuté avec sa grande sœur par Pokématos, Lottis et Houria se donnèrent rendez-vous en haut du site Météore, devant une petite station d'observation qui culminait le site.

Tate, Lottis et Chaussette durent donc traverser une longue grotte remplie de passages souterrains, ainsi que de nosferaptis, et discutèrent en s'aidant du flair de l'élecsprint pour trouver leur chemin.

Le spectrum n'avait encore jamais rencontré la dernière sœur de son amie, hormis dans un malheureux souvenir d'Arthur qui l'avait rencontré durant quelques instants, et dans un rêve fait avec Lottis. Il était du coup très curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

 _-Et donc, Houria est plus jeune qu'Aidana, c'est ça ?_

Questionna le garçon aux cheveux bouclés en aidant Lottis à grimper sur des rochers glissants afin d'accéder au niveau supérieur.

 _-Oui, et elle est plus vieille que moi, qui suis moi-même plus vieille qu'Adriane. Et nous avons toutes les cheveux rouges._

Acquiesça Lottis en arrivant à suivre Tate tout en attrapant sa main pour ne pas tomber.

 _-Et elle est aussi exubérante qu'Adriane ?_

Demanda Tate d'un air un peu inquiet.

 _-Elle a son caractère, mais elle est quand même moins démonstrative qu'Adriane. En fait, c'est ma sœur qui cache le mieux ses pensées, mais qui n'hésite pas à l'ouvrir quand c'est pour dire une bêtise ou des grossièretés._

Soupira Lottis.

 _-Comment ça ?_

S'intrigua Tate alors qu'ils arrivaient sur un petit chemin moins périlleux.

 _-Par exemple, un jour, elle m'a paru vraiment irrespectueuse, jusqu'à nier connaître des informations sur nos parents. Ça s'était passé le jour où on nous avait volé l'ocarina de notre mère…_

Fit Lottis qui repensait à un événement passé et visiblement douloureux. C'était ce jour où Arthur avait rendu pour la première fois visite à la famille de Lottis à Vermilava, et où Aidana avait découvert le tatouage dans le dos de sa sœur.

Ce souvenir s'était déroulé après leur petite visite dans l'arène, dans leur petite maison de campagne à côté de Vermilava. Il s'agissait de la maison de Monsieur Moore, construite dans un délicat style asiatique et campagnard.

Une fois rentrées, et le goûter pris, les quatre sœurs Asuna filèrent ensemble dans la chambre qui avait été assignée à Lottis et à Adriane pour laisser Arthur et le grand-père Moore derrière. La pièce se trouvait entre trois autres chambres identiques au bout d'un couloir dans une toute petite pièce aux murs orange et jaune. Elle était joliment décorée avec un grand poster représentant la photographie d'un goélise en vol, et des peluches de poussifeu, de pikachu et d'élecsprint avaient été perchées sur une étagère.

Quand elles furent à l'intérieur, Houria s'empressa de s'asseoir sur un petit lit superposé pendant qu'Adriane allait s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui était visiblement déjà grande ouverte quand elles étaient arrivées dans la pièce. Pendant qu'Aidana se postait devant la porte d'entrée en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Lottis, elle s'empressa de partir vers une grande armoire en bois précieux qui était disposée près du lit, et l'ouvrit afin de fouiller dedans : elle souhaitait récupérer son ocarina pour le ramener avec elle sur l'AzurVictoria.

Alors qu'Adriane et Houria fixaient Lottis d'un air un peu distrait, Aidana ouvrit la bouche :

 _-Et donc, Lottis. L'irezumi que tu as dans le dos, il signifie quoi au juste ? Que tu es sa femme ou quelque chose dans le genre ?_

Questionna Aidana en soulevant un sourcil accusateur.

 _-C'est pour la justice. Si je faisais mon irezumi pour l'organisation, Arthur me promettait de retrouver Gilbert et de le punir pour avoir tué Flammi. Et il a tenu parole._

Dit Lottis, ce qu'Adriane confirma.

 _-C'est vrai. La semaine d'après, plusieurs sbires de la Team Aqua ont ramené Gilbert sur le bateau et Arthur lui a donné une bonne leçon et l'a fait jeter dans nos cachots !_

Acquiesça la plus jeune sœur.

 _-Ça ne répond pas à ma question._

Trancha Aidana.

Lottis émit une grimace un peu gênée tout en continuant de fouiller dans son armoire sans lui répondre, car elle ne retrouvait pas l'ocarina de sa mère et avait commencé à regarder sous ses pantalons et dans son tiroir à chaussettes.

 _-Réponds à ma question, Lottis._

Continua Aidana d'un ton au-dessus.

 _-Même si je te le disais, tu ne comprendrais pas !_

Râla Lottis qui en avait visiblement marre que sa grande sœur lui pose des questions sur son tatouage. Aidana fixa sa petite sœur d'un air outrageux et grinça des dents de colère, elle se retenait visiblement de lui donner encore des baffes.

La seconde qui suivit, Lottis claqua la porte de son armoire en ne trouvant pas son ocarina et partit en ronchonnant vers son bureau pour ouvrir les tiroirs un à un et fouiller dans son bordel afin de voir si l'ocarina n'y était pas.

 _-Lottis, c'est le Leader d'une organisation criminelle qui te l'a fait. C'est une marque de très haut grade, et il ne t'a certainement pas choisie au hasard. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as laissé faire sans te poser de questions ?_

S'emporta Aidana de rage.

 _-Pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas choisie au hasard ?_

Interrogea subitement Adriane, intriguée par les paroles de son aînée.

Mais Houria, qui toisait silencieusement Lottis depuis de longues minutes, décida de dénouer sa langue, préférant couper Aidana avant qu'elle ne parle de trop :

 _-Ho Aidana, on s'en fout de son irezumi, c'est pas ça le plus important à savoir !_

Dit Houria dans un grand sourire malicieux.

 _-Et c'est quoi ?_

Grinça Aidana en jetant un regard sombre sur son autre sœur qui se balançait joyeusement sur le lit.

 _-Le plus important, c'est de savoir si le serpang est allé faire un tour dans la Caverne Fondmer !_

Lâcha Houria avec évidence, faisant exploser littéralement Adriane de rire qui en perdit l'équilibre en arrière et tomba de la fenêtre pour atterrir dans le jardin.

 _-C'est intolérable, Houria. Un peu de tenue ! Il est hors de question qu'un bâtard vienne salir notre lignée._

S'indigna Aidana en jetant un regard outré à Houria qui continuait de ricaner comme un ténefix devant sa blague.

 _-Je n'ai pas envie de rire._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix nouée alors qu'elle avait la tête plongée dans son bureau et continuait de chercher désespérément son ocarina.

Pendant que ses sœurs jacassaient, et balançaient des mesquineries en pouffant de rire dans son dos, Lottis referma son dernier tiroir dans lequel elle venait de fouiller et dut se rendre à l'évidence : on lui avait volé son ocarina, et les fenêtres retrouvées grandes ouvertes à son arrivée n'étaient probablement pas une coïncidence. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues devant l'impensable.

 _-Houria, tu es sûre de ne pas avoir touché à l'ocarina de maman ?_

Demanda peu après Lottis d'un air grave, alors qu'elle retenait difficilement des larmes de désespoir.

Houria venait de se calmer et avait cessé de rire, car elle n'avait effectivement pas touché à ce petit instrument de musique qui avait une valeur sentimentale inestimable pour elles.

 _-Je n'y ai pas touché, Lottis. Tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir rangée quelque part ailleurs ? Ou alors tu l'aurais peut-être laissé dans notre arène ?_

Demanda son aînée.

 _-Non, Adriane et moi le rangions toujours dans la petite boîte à trésors qui est dans l'armoire, et l'ocarina n'y est plus ! Quelqu'un a dû y toucher !_

Affirma Lottis d'une voix grave tout en essuyant le coin de ses yeux qui étaient devenus humides.

Aidana fronça les sourcils en ouvrant l'armoire pour aller vérifier d'elle-même les dires de sa sœur. Mais il n'y avait effectivement aucune trace du petit objet.

 _-Mais qui voudrait nous voler un si vieil ocarina ? D'autant plus qu'il y a des objets d'une plus grande valeur marchande dans la maison qui n'ont pas été dérobés !_

Dit-elle en regardant dans une boîte orange joliment décorée avec des rubans rouges et roses. La boîte contenait de nombreux bijoux de valeur qui appartenaient à Lottis et à Adriane et visiblement, eux, n'avaient pas bougé de leur place.

Mais Houria s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte pour la détailler de plus près alors qu'Adriane était encore dans le jardin à fixer ses sœurs à travers l'encadrement.

 _-Lottis a raison. Quelqu'un a forcé la fenêtre pour s'infiltrer dans notre maison, je vois des traces de griffes sur le rebord. Ce qui explique pourquoi la fenêtre était ouverte._

Dit Houria d'un air grave.

Aidana reposa la boîte à bijoux à sa place et s'empressa de rejoindre sa sœur pour constater qu'elle avait vu juste et que la fenêtre était belle et bien abîmée. Elle se pencha alors vers Houria pour lui parler d'une voix la plus basse possible :

 _-Quelqu'un est venu pour l'ocarina, il devait être au courant pour maman… Je n'aime pas ça._

Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix qui en devenait presque tremblante.

Houria acquiesça d'un air entendu. Seulement, Adriane avait tout entendu et fixa ses deux sœurs d'un air interdit.

 _-Au courant pour quoi ?_

Demanda Adriane d'une voix dure.

 _-Pour rien. Il n'y a rien._

Trancha Houria d'un air désagréable, ce qui fit bondir Lottis.

 _-Rien ? On nous a cambriolé, on a défoncé la fenêtre de notre chambre, et on nous a volé le dernier souvenir de notre mère… pour rien ? Quelqu'un est venu pour l'ocarina. De toute évidence, il savait ce qu'il était venu chercher !_

S'agaça Lottis alors qu'Adriane ne souriait plus du tout, approuvant les paroles de sa sœur.

 _-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, c'est sûrement un passionné d'instruments de musique qui est venu le prendre. Alors, arrête de te faire des films._

Tonna Houria en emmenant Aidana avec elle afin d'avoir une discussion en priver loin de leurs deux petites sœurs. Mais son explication résonnait comme une claque à leurs oreilles.

De retour dans le présent, Tate semblait très attentif à l'histoire que venait de lui raconter Lottis, et secoua négativement la tête.

 _-Effectivement… Leur réaction est incompréhensible._

Admit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une sortie, un léger voile de lumière se montra même à quelques mètres d'eux.

 _-Dis-toi que c'est tout le temps comme ça dès qu'Adriane et moi les questionnons sur nos parents._

S'attrista Lottis.

Lottis et Tate trouvèrent la sortie de la grotte du site Météore très rapidement, et déboulèrent en bas d'une petite vallée au pied des montagnes que formait le site. Ils repérèrent ensuite un passage qui formait un escalier naturel de roches qui leur permettrait de grimper tout en haut, et ainsi pouvoir rejoindre le sommet où se trouvait la petite station d'observation.

 _-On a encore un peu de marches pour atteindre le sommet. Préviens-moi si jamais tu veux faire une pause, Tate._

Dit Lottis en partant devant, suivie par Chaussette.

Heureusement pour eux, la pluie s'était calmée, même si le ciel restait malgré tout gris et lourd, et que la fraîcheur avait gagné la vallée. D'autant plus qu'un vent glacé s'était levé et avait poussé Lottis à mettre une écharpe bleue et blanche de son organisation autour du cou.

 _-Et du coup, tu n'as aucune idée de qui a bien pu voler ton ocarina ? Vous n'avez jamais eu de piste ?_

Questionna Tate en suivant Lottis sur le petit chemin en pierre qui grimpait vers les hauteurs.

 _-Non, aucune. Nous avons contacté la police qui a ouvert une enquête. Seulement, comme ce n'était pas un objet de grande valeur, ils ont vite clôturé l'affaire. Tout ce qu'ils ont pu déterminer, c'était que les marques de griffes appartenaient à un Pokémon de l'espèce des capumains._

 _-Capumain, c'est un Pokémon originaire de Johto._

Fit remarquer Tate d'un air suspicieux.

 _-Tu penses aux chasseurs de Pokémon avec qui Sighrid voyageait ? Mmm… ça ne serait pas impossible. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient dans le coin ce jour-là._

Admit Lottis qui trouvait l'hypothèse plausible.

 _-Mais je me demande pourquoi ils iraient voler un ocarina ? Ils recherchent principalement des Pokémon._

Poursuivit Lottis d'un air un peu perdu.

 _-C'est là toute la question. Mais s'ils ont volé cet ocarina, cela veut dire qu'ils auraient peut-être des informations sur ta mère. C'est une piste que nous pourrions exploiter._

Proposa Tate.

Lottis hocha positivement la tête. Peut-être qu'en effet ils pourraient tenter de retrouver ces chasseurs de Pokémon pour récupérer son ocarina et en savoir plus sur ses parents ainsi que ses origines. Mais ça ne serait pas une expédition de tout repos, car elle savait comme ces chasseurs étaient puissants et dangereux.

Tout en discutant, ils marchèrent encore un petit moment, car la montée était rude et la station d'observation se trouvait assez loin de leur position. Mais ils arrivèrent à l'atteindre en fin d'après-midi, après avoir escaladé beaucoup de pentes rocheuses, croisé quelques Pokémon rares comme des draby, et traversé une petite forêt qui perdait ses feuilles roussies par l'automne.

La pluie s'était d'ailleurs remise à tomber, et le duo ne fut pas mécontent de trouver enfin un abri une fois les hauteurs atteintes : ils y découvrirent une splendide demeure en béton, avec une étrange structure verte sur son toit qui rappelait un télescope géant aux formes globulaires. Elle se trouvait placée sur un grand plateau de pierreet faisait face à une vue époustouflante sur tout le site Météore.

 _-Ha, ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici ! C'est toujours aussi beau !_

S'enjoua Lottis en se posant devant des barrières destinées à retenir les touristes afin qu'ils ne tombent pas dans un ravin, car on pouvait admirer l'improbable vue sur l'horizon et tout le site juste derrière.

Tate se posa contre Lottis pour admirer lui aussi le paysage en dépit de la pluie qui tombait. Il devait bien avouer que les lieux étaient superbes, et pouvait observer de nombreux cratères qui défiguraient les montagnes tout autour, tandis que les touches de couleurs rousses qu'ajoutait l'automne rendaient la vue encore plus magique.

 _-Tout ça, ce sont des impacts de météores ?_

Questionna Tate en admirant les cratères qui trouaient les lieux comme de l'emmental.

 _-Oui, ce sont bien des météorites qui ont fait ça il y a des milliers d'années ! Et regarde, on voit même le Mont Chimnée là-bas._

Fit remarquer Lottis en montrant à Tate une montagne aux roches rouges fumantes un peu plus loin. Un anneau de cendres s'était même formé au-dessus de son cratère.

 _-On devrait rentrer, ta sœur nous attend peut-être déjà à l'intérieur._

Dit Tate dans un sourire.

Lottis hocha la tête, mais Tate se frotta tout de même le menton en réfléchissant.

 _-Tu sais, j'ai une idée en tête. Mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire..._

 _-Une idée ?_

S'étonna Lottis en lâchant la barrière pour suivre Tate.

 _-Ta sœur Houria, tu m'as dit qu'elle est probablement au courant de pas mal de secrets au sujet de ta famille et de tes parents. Je pourrais utiliser mes pouvoirs de mentaliste sur elle._

Proposa Tate dans une expression sournoise.

 _-Tes pouvoirs… Tu parles d'hypnose ?_

Questionna la jeune femme dans une grimace en marchant vers une grande porte semblable à une baie vitrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement à leur arrivée et les laissa pénétrer dans l'observatoire.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une sorte de centre Pokémonau sol carrelé de rouge et de blanc. Ils trouvèrent même une infirmière Joëlle qui gardait son poste au comptoir afin de pouvoir soigner les Pokémon fatigués appartenant aux dresseurs qui passaient par ici. Une grande salle avec une cafétéria avait aussi été disposée en face avec des petites tables aux motifs de Pokéballs, alors qu'un escalier tout au fond de la salle menait à un étage supérieur où on pouvait y observer les étoiles avec un télescope géant.

 _-Bien sûr que je parle d'hypnose. Mais pas celui qui endort, celui qui permet de manipuler les esprits. Je pourrais manipuler ta sœur pour qu'elle te révèle ce que tu aimerais savoir. Tu sais, j'avais déjà utilisé ce pouvoir une fois sur un commerçant qui voulait nous escroquer une boîte de conserve. J'évite d'utiliser ce pouvoir d'ordinaire comme il est illégal, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité… Mais je pourrais le réutiliser si cela peut t'aider._

Dit Tate dans un léger sourire carnassier. Il s'était rapproché de l'oreille de la jeune femme pour lui parler.

 _-Non Tate. C'est vrai que je souhaite découvrir qui sont mes parents, mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon. Houria est ma sœur._

S'agaça Lottis.

 _-Tsss… Dommage._

Marmonna Tate d'un ton blasé, avant de partir vers l'infirmière Joëlle pour lui confier ses Pokémon qui avaient besoin de quelques soins.

Lottis soupira en lui jetant un regard fâché. Il était vrai que sa solution résoudrait bien des questions qu'elle se posait depuis longtemps, et qu'Houria avait probablement beaucoup d'informations explosives à lui révéler. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à une solution aussi extrême. Houria était un membre de sa famille, et jamais elle ne se permettrait de l'agresser de la sorte, car la technique en question était une hypnose très particulière : il pouvait manipuler l'esprit d'une personne afin de l'obliger à parler, à répéter certaines paroles, ou la pousser à agir contre sa volonté. Ce qui faisait de cette capacité une des rares attaques normalement interdite et bannie par la ligue Pokémon à cause de sa dangerosité.

La jeune archéologue tourna ensuite la tête pour chercher du regard sa sœur parmi les touristes qui s'étaient installés à des tables dans la cafétéria. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient acheté des boissons chaudes et laissaient leurs Pokémon gambader dans la salle, mais elle ne voyait nulle part la jeune femme.

 _-Mmm… On dirait qu'Houria n'est pas encore arrivée._

Marmonna Lottis en allant s'asseoir à une table libre, accompagnée par Chaussette qui s'installa sur une des chaises.

.

 **Chapitre 191 : Houria Asuna.**

Tate fut de retour au bout de quelques minutes avec ses Pokémon soignés. Durant ce temps, dans la cafétéria, Lottis avait passé commande de quelques boissons chaudes pour tout le monde avec de quoi grignoter. Mais voyant que la sœur de la jeune archéologue n'arrivait pas, le spectrum décida de faire un tour à l'étage pour tester le télescope afin de pouvoir mieux observer Hoenn et ses environs.

Quand son compagnon fut parti dans les escaliers, la jeune archéologue sortit son brasegali, son évoli et son relicanth afin de s'occuper un peu d'eux, et vérifia plusieurs fois si sa sœur ne lui avait pas envoyé de messages.

 _-Je me demande quand elle va arriver. Ils ont peut-être été retardés par la pluie._

Marmonna Lottis en caressant l'évoli qui ronronnait sur ses genoux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, un couple accompagné d'un feurisson fit irruption dans l'observatoire en passant par la grande porte vitrée à l'entrée. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme séduisante et grande avec des cheveux flamboyants rouges attachés en une queue-de-cheval derrière la tête. Ils étaient relevés haut grâce à un bandeau noir qui les retenait et lui tombaient un peu en dessous des épaules à cause de leur longueur. Elle possédait également quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le nez et devant ses yeux orange, et souriait avec une grande douceur.

La jeune femme se trouvait aussi habillée très simplement avec une légère robe bleue qui lui arrivait en dessous des cuisses, et portait une veste noire sur les épaules. Elle était accrochée aux bras d'un garçon qui semblait un poil plus âgé qu'elle, et qui était coiffé de cheveux blonds tirant sur le jaune dressé en pics derrière sa têteet ébouriffés sur les devants.

Celui-ci était habillé avec une écharpe en laine et portait un blouson blanc et or avec de nombreuses poches à fermetures éclair.

D'un coup, la jeune femme posa ses yeux sur Lottis, et leva sa main pour l'appeler :

 _-Hey ! Sœurette ! On est là !_

S'écria-t-elle avant de tirer son partenaire par le bras pour le diriger vers la table où se trouvait Lottis.

 _-Houria, te voilà enfin ! Tu m'as manquée._

Fit Lottis à son tour en se levant pour aller serrer sa sœur dans ses bras.

 _-Toi aussi Lottis ! Tu as changé de couleur de cheveux ? Ça te va bien !_

 _-Ho… Ouais._

Répondit simplement Lottis dans un sourire un peu gêné en voyant que sa sœur lorgnait sur la couleur inhabituelle de ses mèches. Mais Houria la lâcha et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

 _-Lottis, je te présente Rodrigo, mon mari._

Dit-elle en lui désignant de la main le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci leva alors son bras pour saluer Lottis.

 _-Rodrigo et moi avons passé quelques mois à Kalos après notre mariage. Nous prévoyons d'y emménager d'ici quelque temps pour ouvrir une pension Pokémon._

Poursuivit Houria dans un sourire rayonnant.

 _-Vraiment, vous allez vraiment vous lancer dans la direction d'une pension Pokémon ? Il s'est déjà occupé d'une pension dans le passé, ou tu lui apprends le métier ?_

S'étonna Lottis en toisant le garçon, tout en se demandant très sérieusement s'il saurait assumer une pension. Surtout en sachant comme il était délicat d'élever des Pokémon et de les faire se reproduire dans de bonnes conditions.

 _-En fait, j'ai travaillé plusieurs années comme scientifique pour le milieu pharmaceutique. J'ai déjà élevé et fait naître de nombreux Pokémon pour la science. Je saurais très bien diriger ce genre d'établissements._

Répondit le garçon dans un sourire.

Mais cela ne fit pas sourire du tout Lottis qui resta sans voix en fronçant les sourcils devant cette curieuse révélation.

Sa sœur frappa alors joyeusement dans ses mains avant d'inviter tout le monde à s'asseoir à la table que Lottis avait trouvée afin de changer de sujet.

 _-Et toi Lottis, t'as pas apporté ton mari avec toi ?_

Questionna Houria en se vautrant dans une des chaises, suivie par son feurisson qui sauta sur ses genoux. Elle montra au passage son alliance avec fierté que son mari lui avait offerte. Elle avait l'air d'un petit anneau d'or avec des pierres blanches incrustées dedans.

 _-Euh… Je ne suis pas mariée, Houria…_

Soupira Lottis d'un air fatigué en retrouvant sa chaise et son évoli, vite suivie par Rodrigo qui s'installa à une autre chaise près de sa compagne.

 _-Mais si, Arthur. Il t'a fait un tatouage énorme dans ton dos, Aidana a dit que c'était parce que tu avais été mariée à lui… Il n'est pas venu avec toi ?_

Questionna Houria qui semblait sûre d'elle.

 _-Je n'ai jamais été mariée avec personne, Houria. Cet irezumi me donnait juste un haut grade dans son organisation. Je vous l'ai déjà dit._

Grommela Lottis en secouant négativement la tête, tandis que le garçon aux cheveux blonds écoutait silencieusement la conversation entre les deux sœurs.

Après que Lottis et Houria eurent échangé quelques mots, Tate fit enfin son apparition en descendant des escaliers, accompagné par Ikana qui avait aussi voulu regarder dans le télescope. Lottis tourna alors la tête vers lui, et l'invita à se joindre à eux pour le présenter à sa sœur.

 _-Houria, voici Tate. Mon…_

 _-Je suis son colocataire. Enchanté._

La coupa Tate en tendant sa main vers Houria pour la lui serrer.

 _-Son colocataire ? Ça veut dire que tu ne vis plus chez Aidana ?_

S'étonna Houria.

 _-En effet, j'ai rencontré Tate pendant le boulot et on s'est bien entendu. Alors il m'a proposé d'emménager avec lui. Par contre, il est spécial…_

Lottis soupira ensuite comme si elle commençait à être blasée de raconter son histoire avec le spectrum, et qu'elle était fatiguée de répéter les mêmes choses à tout le monde.

 _-Tate, montre-lui. Ce sera plus simple._

Dit Lottis en se tournant vers lui.

 _-J'ai un problème mental incurable ; un complexe dissociatif de l'identité avec tendance maniaco-dépressive obsessionnelle dû au syndrome de Cotard, accompagné de troubles de lecteur compulsif. Lottis est là pour m'aider à prendre mes pilules._

Répondit Tate dans un sourire poli.

Houria et Rodrigo entr'ouvrirent la bouche d'un air désolé pour lui, mais Lottis plaqua sa main sur son visage dans une expression fatiguée et exaspérée.

 _-Et donc, vous êtes Rodrigo, c'est ça ? Vous avez travaillé où avant de rencontrer Houria ?_

Questionna Tate en tournant vivement la tête vers lui, arborant un sourire faux et carnassier.

 _-J'ai travaillé dans une petite société indépendante… Eum, dans la pharmaceutique._

Bredouilla le garçon, comme si la question le mettait mal à l'aise.

 _-Vraiment ?_

Grinça Tate d'une voix qui en devenait lugubreen commençant à lever ses mains comme s'il cherchait à pianoter dans le vide. Lottis fronça alors les sourcils, et se leva pour agripper fermement le bras du spectrum.

 _-Tate, je peux te parler quelques minutes ?_

Dit-elle en le tirant pour l'éloigner de sa sœur et de son mari.

 _-Tate, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend enfin ? Je t'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas te voir hypnotiser ma sœur. Et il en va de même pour son mari._

S'agaça Lottis quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait pris Tate à partie dans les toilettes de l'observatoire. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle unisexe avec des lavabos où des cabinets individuels étaient mis à disposition derrière des cloisons.

La jeune femme était fâchée par le comportement de son compagnon, car elle avait reconnu ses gestuelles d'hypnose. Tate lui répondit alors en lui montrant un petit objet rondetnoir mesurant à peine trois à cinq centimètres qu'il arracha de la sacoche de la jeune femme.

 _-Ce mec a posé un mouchard sur toi. Je voulais vérifier s'il ne venait pas de chez Devon._

Dit Tate.

Lottis ouvrit alors des yeux tout ronds pour le regarder de plus près. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

 _-C'est un émetteur ? C'est lui qui me l'a mis ?!_

S'étonna-t-elle d'un air catastrophé, prenant le petit objet entre ses doigts pour le retourner.

 _-Oui. Je l'ai vu faire, je vous ai observé quelques instants avant de vous rejoindre. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux ne pas leur révéler ma nature de Pokémon pour le moment. Une chance que ta famille ne leur ait rien dit à mon sujet._

 _-Mais… C'est impossible. Houria ne me ferait jamais une chose pareille !_

Assura Lottis dans une expression perdue.

 _-Ce n'est pas l'œuvre de ta sœur. Elle a l'air de ne pas se rendre compte de la situation._

Fit Tate en attrapant ensuite le visage de Lottis du bout des doigts pour mieux capter son regard :

 _-De toute évidence, il n'y a pas que la Team Aqua et Magma qui aient remarqué vos pouvoirs vous venant de la légende de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants. Si Devon a mis la main sur ta sœur, ça veut dire qu'ils sont au courant des effets qu'ont vos mélodies sur les Pokémon._

Poursuivit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés d'une voix grave et préoccupée.

 _-Tu crois qu'Houria est en danger ?_

S'étrangla Lottis d'une voix anxieuse.

 _-Je pense qu'ils n'ont aucun intérêt à lui faire du mal… En revanche, toi, tu es dans le camp d'Arthur. Ils ont tout intérêt à te pister pour pouvoir atteindre l'organisation._

Déclara Tate d'une voix sombre.

Lottis ravala sa salive, ne sachant quoi faire.

 _-On va récupérer tes Pokémon, et leur fausser compagnie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te veulent, mais il serait préférable de ne pas retourner chez ton grand-père pour le moment. On ne sait jamais, dès fois qu'ils te voudraient du mal._

Poursuivit Tate d'une voix grave.

Lottis opina et suivit Tate hors des toilettes, celui-ci colla dans sa lancée l'émetteur sous le sac à main d'une femme qu'ils croisèrent en passant par la porte. Puis, ils se posèrent chacun sur une chaise pour reprendre leur discussion avec Houria et Rodrigo. Le couple avait d'ailleurs profité de leur courte absence pour sortir un petit Pokémon originaire de la région de Kalos qu'ils avaient amené avec eux : un feunnec qui avait tout l'air d'un adorable petit renard de feu.

Après une heure à bavarder du mariage du couple et de leur voyage à Kalos qui leur avait permis de visiter des monuments magnifiques comme un vieux château, le groupe constata que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber.

 _-Houria et moi allons dormir ici et reprendre la route demain matin quand il fera jour. Nous prévoyons de rendre visite à votre famille à Vermilava demain. Vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous ?_

Proposa Rodrigo d'une voix polie, tout en tenant le petit feunnec dans ses bras.

 _-Eh bien, ça serait une bonne idée. Mais, Tate et moi avons encore quelques travaux à finir au site Météore. Nous vous rejoindrons certainement plus tard, car nous ne pouvons pas rester._

Répondit Lottis dans une excuse en rappelant ses Pokémon dans leurs pokéballs, hormis Chaussette qui resta à ses pieds.

 _-Je te tiendrais au courant de notre retour, Houria. Passez une bonne nuit._

Ajouta Lottis en se tournant vers sa sœur, avant de partir pour pouvoir sortir dehors par la grande porte vitrée.

 _-Pas de soucis ! Je te dis à bientôt !_

Fit Houria en la saluant.

Tate rappela à son tour Ikana dans sa pokéball, acheta rapidement des provisions dans un distributeur et salua à son tour le couple en échangeant quelques mots avec eux.

Une fois Houria et son mari partis dans un couloir placé derrière l'infirmière Joëlle, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés passa la porte de sortie, et contourna le bâtiment jusqu'à atterrir sur un petit chemin de terre. Il y retrouva très vite Lottis qui l'attendait assise sur un grand rocher presque aussi haut qu'elle, avec Chaussette à ses côtés.

 _-Te voilà._

Dit-elle se se levant pour le rejoindre, descendant du rocher en sautant, suivie par son élecsprint.

 _-J'ai un peu traîné, j'ai pris quelques réserves de sucreries pour la route._

S'excusa Tate, mais cela ne dérangea pas Lottis qui avait plus grave à penser :

 _-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu crois qu'Houria n'a rien à craindre de lui d'après tes dons de mentaliste ?_

 _-J'ai vu de la sincérité dans son visage, il a l'air réellement amoureux. Mais j'ai aussi ressenti beaucoup d'anxiétés. Je crois qu'il agit pour quelqu'un sous la peur, et qu'il est déterminé. Ceci pourrait expliquer leur subit voyage à Kalos et ce mariage précipité… Je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, Lottis. Allons nous-en, et ne passons pas par Vermilava._

 _-On fait quoi alors ?_

Questionna Lottis alors qu'ils partaient maintenant dans le chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait en pente en forêtet s'éloignaient de l'observatoire. Devant eux, Chaussette s'illumina comme une ampoule afin d'éclairer leurs pas avec l'attaque flash.

 _-On doit poursuivre les recherches sur ta famille et tes parents, la situation devient vraiment pesante entre tous ces secrets, et tes sœurs qui commencent elles aussi à attirer l'attention. Alors, allons au Mont Chimnée pour trouver des indices. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on en vienne à hypnotiser ta sœur, c'est la seule solution que nous avons._

Dit Tate d'un air grave.

Malgré la nuit, la pluie et le froid, le petit groupe traversa une épaisse forêt pour se diriger vers le Mont Chimnée. Au bout de quelques heures, ils atterrirent dans d'immenses champs de blé cultivés dans la cendre du Mont Chimnée. Ils entouraient le volcan sur plusieurs kilomètres et de la suie tombait lentement du ciel comme de la neige mêlée à de la pluie. Cette curieuse averse nocturne illuminée par Chaussette rendait les lieux réellement mélancoliques, voire lugubres. D'autant plus que les champs se faisaient lentement caresser par les vents en formant des vagues grises.

 _-On se croirait dans un cauchemar._

Marmonna Tate en suivant Lottis dans une allée qui coupait entre les cultures. Le décor avait l'air au ralenti jusqu'aux ondulations des blés qui dansaient très lentement tout autour d'eux.

 _-Forcément, tout est plus terrifiant la nuit._

Admit Lottis en marchant derrière Chaussette.

 _-Tu sais Lottis, j'ai un peu réfléchi, peut-être que mes pouvoirs de psychopompe pourraient nous aider à en savoir plus sur tes origines. Je pourrais dénicher des spectres pour les questionner au sujet de la légende. Car certains ont l'air de la connaître._

Proposa Tate.

 _-Nous pourrions effectivement en chercher autour du Mont Chimnée. Sinon, on pourrait tenter notre chance vers le Mont Mémoria. Il y a un gigantesque cimetière là-bas, il est beaucoup plus grand que celui de Lavanville, car il se trouve battit sur une montagne._

Répondit Lottis, alors que Tate prenait un air intéressé.

D'un coup, plusieurs cornèbres s'envolèrent à quelques pas d'eux pour partir vers l'horizon, faisant sursauter Tate à l'entente de leurs battements d'ailes.

 _-C'est bon, Tate. Ils ont plus de raisons d'avoir peur de toi que l'inverse._

Ria Lottis avec douceur en attrapant sa main.

 _-Techniquement, non. Les types ténèbres sont super efficaces sur les types spectres._

Marmonna Tate d'un air non rassuré.

Lottis resserra sa main sur celle de Tate, puis, tous deux reprirent leur marche pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible du site Météore, et ça en dépit de la fatigue qui les gagnait.

Sur leur chemin, ils cherchèrent du regard s'ils ne voyaient pas des fantômes, bien que Lottis avait très peu de chance d'en voir sans pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre. Malheureusement, leurs recherches restèrent infructueuses en dépit de leurs efforts. De toute évidence, les champs n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit pour dénicher des esprits égarés.

Au bout d'un moment, ils tombèrent sur une grande bâtisse ronde au toit de chaume perdue et figée au milieu des blés. Le regard de Lottis prit alors un air soulagé et poussa Tate à la suivre là-bas.

 _-Regarde, c'est une grange où ils stockent leurs cultures avant de les vendre. On pourrait y passer la nuit au sec et repartir au lever du jour._

Proposa Lottis.

 _-Oui, allons-y, je sens que tu es frigorifiée avec cette pluie._

Opina Tate en suivant Lottis dans le minuscule bâtiment.


	42. Chap 192 à 196 - Le Mont Mémoria

**Chapitre 192 : En manque d'ombre.**

 _-Arthur… ?_

Murmura Lottis.

La jeune femme s'avançait d'un pas nonchalant sur le pont de l'AzurVictoria, balayant les lieux du regard. Tout autour d'elle lui paraissait vrai, comme si elle le vivait réellement, mais celle-ci semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un rêve, et qu'elle dormait actuellement au chaud dans une petite bâtisse remplie des dernières moissons de Vermilava. Non, tout lui paraissait normal, même jusqu'au champ de fleurs de lycoris rouges qui bordait le navire et s'étendait à l'horizon comme un océan de malheur en ondulant par vagues sous le vent.

Tout en explorant ce navire qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien, Lottis leva la tête, l'air de se demander d'un air confus ce qu'elle faisait ici et chercha Tate du regard. Mais elle ne vit aucune trace de son spectrum. En revanche, une fine pluie s'abattait sur le pont dans une ambiance particulièrement lourde et pesante, accompagnée par de nombreux drapeaux noirs sans le moindre imprimé qui étaient levés tout en haut des mâts du voilier, et dansaient dans des claquements au rythme du vent.

 _-On dirait qu'ils sont en deuil…_

Se dit-elle alors d'un air anxieux, inquiète par ce silence qui régnait sur le bateau en commençant à craindre pour la vie d'un de ses compagnons. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Arthur ? L'idée même qu'il disparaisse serra douloureusement le cœur de Lottis et une inquiétude monta au galop dans son esprit.

 _-J'espère que tout va bien._

Poursuivit-elle en marchant vivement vers les escaliers qui menaient dans la cale, croisant au passage plusieurs Pokémon aquatiques comme des corayons de l'organisation qui semblaient comme figés dans le temps, le regard vide.

La jeune femme marcha doucement le long d'un couloir aux murs et au plancher faits de bois, et sentit les lattes grincer sous ses pieds, ne croisant personne sur sa route. Ce qui était plutôt inquiétant, étant donné que Matthieu aimait bien se balader dans les couloirs afin d'attraper des sbires qui feraient trop de chahut devant la cabine du capitaine.

Lottis trouva ensuite la porte de la cabine d'Arthur au bout de quelques pas et la détailla rapidement du regard, remarquant un changement : un séléroc, un monstre de pierre à la forme de lune avait été gravé dans le bois et semblait dégager une aura mystérieuse, alors qu'une date avait maladroitement été notée en dessous avec un marqueur. Mais Lottis n'y porta pas vraiment d'attention, et se contenta de tourner la poignée de la porte pour entrer.

Une fois dans la pièce, Lottis put constater là aussi un changement particulièrement inhabituel qui aurait dû l'alerter sur le fait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve grotesque : le bureau en bois du Leader avait totalement disparu et laissait place à un escalier qui descendait hors du bateau.

Sans trop se poser de questions, Lottis s'y aventura pour descendre une à une les marches qui étaient faites de marbre, et se retrouva à longer sur quelques mètres un long couloir bleu qui lui rappelait vite fait un laboratoire de recherches scientifiques, et où des bruits de machines grondaient derrière des portes.

Une fois que la jeune archéologue eut pu atteindre le bout du couloir, celle-ci se retrouva dehors, où la pluie tombait toujours, et trouva immédiatement Arthur qui s'était assis au bord d'un lagon, les fesses posées sur des pierres blanches. Il avait mis les jambes dans l'eau en remontant son pantalon et semblait occupé à contempler des Pokémon aquatiques qui s'étaient approchés près de lui, dont un locklass et quelques staris.

 _-Arthur… Tout va bien ? J'ai vu les étendards noirs…_

Commença Lottis en s'approchant de lui d'un pas hésitant.

 _-Quelqu'un est mort… ?_

Poursuivit-elle d'une voix nouée.

Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur en le contournant pour pouvoir enfin voir son visage, elle remarqua que son Leader tenait une fleur de lycoris rouge entre les doigts, et qu'il semblait comme perdu dans sa tristesse. Son visage ne laissait transparaître que de la douleur et fixait d'un air absent les reflets voluptueux de l'eau salée qui s'agitait en mailles devant lui, comme si la flamme qui l'animait habituellement s'était éteinte.

 _-Arthur… ?_

L'appela à nouveau Lottis afin d'obtenir son attention. Mais il ne semblait pas la voir, comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme.

La jeune archéologue mit alors les pieds à l'eau et se plaça devant lui afin de capter son regard. Elle attrapa son visage dans ses deux mains et chercha à lui parler en le regardant dans les yeux, inquiète de le voir dans un tel état.

 _-Arthur, s'il te plaît, c'est moi, Lottis. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !_

Insista-t-elle.

 _-Lottis… Tu n'as jamais mérité tout ça. Même la gemme Azoth ne peut rien contre le destin…_

Murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux d'un air confus, mais l'homme reprit la parole :

 _-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'on t'arrache de mes bras ?_

Bafouilla-t-il.

La pluie qui tombait jusque-là avec douceur se changea alors en une plus forte averse qui ne s'arrêtait pas, pour finalement devenir une pluie torrentielle et funeste.

Lottis comprit que ce temps n'était pas ordinaire en vue de la force avec laquelle cette eau tombait du ciel, s'abattant avec fracas sur le sol, et reporta son regard sur Arthur : une énorme ombre était apparue sous lui, et s'étendait jusque dans le lagon dans une silhouette humaine. Mais ce n'était pas Tate, il s'agissait là de quelque chose d'autre de plus inquiétant et cauchemardesque.

 _-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu perdes la pierre ? J'ai beau prier le ciel pour qu'Ho-oh te ramène à moi, tu n'es plus là…_

S'attrista Arthur.

Lottis se rendit alors compte l'instant d'après qu'Arthur n'était plus lui, et qu'une autre créature parlait à sa place en chuchotant :

 _-Viens…_

 _-… Quoi ?_

Bredouilla Lottis d'une voix confuse en l'entendant chuchoter tout bas d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe.

 _-Viens… Viens à l'océan…_

Marmonna-t-il de plus belle d'une voix à figer le sang qui se glissa aux oreilles de Lottis alors qu'un vent glacial mélangé à la pluie soufflait sur sa peau et son cou, lui donnant la chair de poule.

 _-Et je nous noierais… Je nous noierais…_

Souffla à nouveau la voix, avant de laisser apparaître plus nettement une mince silhouette humaine d'ombre plus grande qu'Arthur dans le lagon. Cette ombre n'était définitivement pas Tate, et son absence était elle aussi particulièrement inquiétante aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Au petit matin, non loin d'Autequia, Lottis se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit fait de foin suite à son cauchemar, avec son élecsprint en guise d'oreiller et une des jambes de Tate sur le torse. Mais le froid matinal la fit légèrement frissonner, car elle avait dormi sans couverture.

 _-Ha… C'était seulement un cauchemar…_

Bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement basse, l'air déboussolé, mais comprenant enfin d'où sortait ce froid si prenant qui l'avait frigorifiée dans son rêve.

L'air hagard et un peu confus, elle vérifia en premier temps si sa gemme était toujours sur elle, et fut soulagée de trouver la pierre blottie dans son décolleté, à demi cachée sous sa poitrine. Celle-ci brillait d'un feu très doux, comme à son habitude, et n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis la veille.

Lottis soupira de soulagement en se disant que ce rêve n'était probablement rien d'important, et se tourna vers Tate en recherchant de la chaleur humaine et du réconfort. Mais elle se confronta à un véritable réfrigérateur, lui rappelant qu'il n'était plus uni avec Arthur et donc, qu'il n'était plus humain.

 _-Ha, c'est vrai que tu es tout froid en spectrum._

Marmonna Lottis en relâchant Tate pour le pousser plus loin avec ses bras, se tournant ensuite vers Chaussette pour aller se vautrer à nouveau sur elle.

Tate se retrouva alors en équilibre sur le rebord du tas de foin, et le dégringola en roulant pour se retrouver par terre, ce qui eut comme conséquences de le réveiller.

 _-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

Baragouina-t-il en ouvrant maladroitement les yeux, l'air dans les vapes. Il se trouvait dans une position ridicule, la tête en bas et les pieds dans le foin.

Il bâilla un grand coup, avant d'ensuite se lever. Il détailla les alentours d'un regard un peu hébété, et décida d'aller chercher Lottis qui était partie pour se rendormir.

 _-Lottis, le jour est en train de se lever, nous devrions reprendre la route._

Dit-il d'un air grave en escaladant la pile de foin.

 _-Mmm… J'ai froid…_

Marmonna Lottis en resserrant son élecsprint contre elle.

Tate parvint à faire bouger Lottis de son lit après quelques minutes à lui chatouiller les doigts de pieds afin de l'obliger à se lever. À cause du froid qui engourdissait son corps, la jeune femme dut changer son ciré rouge pour le remplacer par un blouson molletonné plus épais à rayures bleues et blanches de son organisation.

Elle suivit ensuite Tate jusqu'à une porte avec son élecsprint afin de reprendre leur chemin. Dehors, le jour se levait à peine, quelques éclats des rayons du soleil perçaient l'horizon, et le ciel bleu pâle était décoré de délicats nuages roses et gris qui s'étaient beaucoup appauvris de leurs masses après les nombreuses pluies de ces derniers jours, leur donnant l'apparence de petits cotons.

C'est en jetant un coup d'œil sur les stalactites de glaces qui s'étaient formées sur le toit de leur abri que Lottis réalisa à quel point les températures avaient chuté en une nuit.

 _-Tu n'as pas froid, Tate ? Tu ne portes qu'une légère chemise sur toi._

Questionna la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil sur la tenue de son ami qui ne portait qu'une chemise noire sur lui qui ressemblait légèrement à celle qu'Arthur avait l'habitude de porter.

 _-Je suis un spectrum, je ne crains pas vraiment le froid._

Répondit Tate en se dirigeant vers une allée entre d'immenses champs de blé. Même de jour, ils restaient complètement gris et sales à cause de la suie du Mont Chimnée qui leur tombait dessus, mais en revanche, le décor leur paraissait moins effrayant avec le lever du soleil.

 _-Ce qui m'inquiète avec ces températures basses, c'est la neige. Si jamais elle tombe, nous aurons du mal à accéder au Mont Chimnée._

Répondit Lottis en marchant derrière le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Il y a un téléphérique, non ? Il suffira de le prendre._

Supposa Tate en ralentissant son pas pour que Lottis puisse arriver à sa hauteur et marcher près d'elle.

 _-Oui, c'est vrai, mais pas sans risques. La Team Magma rôde vers le téléphérique. Ils ont un avant-poste dans ce secteur. C'est pourquoi nous allons avoir du mal à patrouiller par là-bas pour faire nos recherches._

 _-Ah oui, je vois…_

Marmonna Tate.

Tous deux, suivis de l'élecsprint, marchèrent ensuite un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à tomber enfin sur une route goudronnée qui traversait les champs de blé et partait dans la direction du Mont Chimnée. Mais alors qu'ils commencèrent à la longer, Chaussette se mit à s'agiter dans leur dos, jetant des regards anxieux en arrière.

 _-J'entends quelque chose d'anormal._

Marmonna-t-elle. Mais Lottis ne remarqua pas sa réaction et continua de suivre Tate, le nez en l'air.

D'un coup, l'élecsprint renifla l'air en faisant grésiller des étincelles le long de son corps, comme si elle voulait vérifier quelque chose, avant de tourner la tête vers Tate.

Tout en marchant, Lottis se mit à bâiller longuement, jusqu'à ce que son attention ne soit prise par Chaussette qui fixait avec intérêt un point sur le vêtement de Tate qu'il portait depuis la veille. À première vue, cela ressemblait à un des boutons de son vêtement qui était lui aussi noir, mais après réflexion, Lottis réalisa qu'il n'y avait normalement aucun bouton à cet endroit de son vêtement.

Elle l'arracha alors d'un geste vif pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait là aussi d'un mouchard, et que Rodrigo avait pris soin d'en mettre un non seulement sur elle, mais aussi sur Tate.

 _-Bordel, Tate, regarde ce que Chaussette a trouvé : c'est un émetteur ! Toi aussi tu as été piégé !_

S'écria Lottis, ce qui fit sursauter le spectrum qui se retourna vivement.

 _-Quoi ?!_

Réagit Tate en attrapant le petit objet pour le regarder de plus près.

 _-On est grillé, on l'a gardé toute la nuit, et une partie de la matinée. Ils savent qu'on se dirige vers le Mont Chimnée !_

 _-Tu crois qu'on est suivi ?_

S'inquiéta Tate en jetant un coup d'œil dans les environs en se débarrassant de l'émetteur, ce que Chaussette lui confirma d'un jappement anxieux.

Il prit alors son apparence de Pokémon spectre, et leva son oreille violette en l'air afin d'écouter attentivement les environs.

 _-Tu entends ce grondement toi aussi ?_

Dit Chaussette à Tate.

 _-Tu as raison. Il y a quelque chose en approche._

Opina Tate d'une voix blanche en échangeant un regard avec l'élecsprint.

 _-Quoi ? On est vraiment suivi ?_

Demanda Lottis en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Pire. Rentre Chaussette. Vite ! Nous sommes traqués en vue de ce que je peux entendre !_

S'écria Tate en prenant l'apparence d'un ponyta croisé avec un léopardus afin de galoper le plus vite possible.

Lottis rentra Chaussette dans sa pokéball, l'air extrêmement confus, mais Tate s'empressa de la pousser à grimper sur son dos, ce qu'elle fit la seconde qui suivit.

 _-Dépêche-toi, ils approchent. Je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'entends._

Bafouilla Tate d'une voix affolée.

Une fois Lottis calée sur lui, Tate se cabra, puis s'élança à toute allure dans le champ de blé qui se trouvait derrière la route, et coupa au travers dans l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre le plus rapidement possible les zones montagneuses et forestières qui entouraient le Mont Chimnée.

 _-Accroche-toi, Lottis !_

Cria Tate en fonçant au triple galop. Ses sabots frappèrent le sol comme le tonnerre au rythme de son souffle et de sa lancée.

D'un coup, des claquements sourds interpellèrent Lottis dans leur dos, suivis de pétarades de moteurs à hautes cylindrées qui grondaient avec fureur. Trois voitures brunes aux par-chocs allongés à demi rouillés de type vieux Cadillac apparurent alors sur la route en suivant une moto de style cruiser. Mais en revanche, elles avaient toutes l'air customisées, car leurs vieux moteurs avaient été changés pour des modèles plus récents tournant à l'énergie infinie : une forte lumière bleue scintillait sous les tuyauteries qui passaient sous le châssis arrière, les faisant du coup rouler plus vite, jusqu'à la moto qui brillait elle aussi d'une forte lumière bleutée.

Comme Tate s'y attendait, ils étaient traqués : l'instant qui suivit, les véhicules sortirent de la route en voyant leurs proies fuir dans le champ et s'embarquèrent à leur tour à travers les blés, massacrant tout sur leur passage, et faisant bondir leurs roues au contact du terrain accidenté.

 _-Arceus, mais ils rigolent pas, ils ont mis les moyens !_

S'horrifia Tate en ouvrant de grands yeux en les voyants arriver à toute allure sur eux.

 _-C'est des pros. On a affaire à des chasseurs de Pokémon, je dirais même au réseau venant de Johto. Je reconnais leur façon de faire._

Déclara Lottis en s'accrochant à l'échine de Tate.

 _-Devon les aurait payés pour nous chopper ?!_

Demanda le spectrum en courant à perdre haleine.

 _-C'est même sûr, ils vont demander à des experts de faire le sale boulot à leur place._

 _-Je ne vais pas pouvoir les semer comme ça, ils sont trop rapides ! Je vais essayer de passer par la voie des airs !_

Déclara Tate qui s'apprêtait à faire apparaître des ailes sur ses épaules, mais Lottis le stoppa :

 _-Attends, nous devions justement dénicher des chasseurs de Pokémon pour en savoir plus sur ma mère. Ceux-là nous tombent tout cuits dans le bec !_

 _-T'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu as vu ces mecs ? On a aucune idée de ce qu'ils vont te faire s'ils te chopent !_

S'étrangla Tate devant la réaction de la jeune femme.

 _-Fais-moi confiance !_

Assura Lottis.

Tate soupira, et se contenta de continuer à galoper à la vitesse du vent.

 _-Comme tu voudras !_

Derrière, leurs poursuivants étaient effectivement une bande de chasseurs de Pokémon expérimentés, et comme Lottis l'avait pressenti, il s'agissait du même réseau venant de Johto qui avait suivi Sighrid à Hoenn. Tous se montraient en riant à gorge déployée, penchés à leurs fenêtres en étant tous habillés avec des blousons de cuirs bruns ou des sweats noirs. Certains s'étaient même assis à l'arrière d'un des trois véhicules qui se trouvait ouvert à l'arrière comme un pick-up.

Pendant que deux véhicules se plaçaient dans le dos de Tate et Lottis en roulant collés côte à côte en klaxonnant comme des fous, la troisième fit une accélération pour prendre le duo sur le côté droit, vite imité par la moto qui fonçait sur leur gauche pour essayer d'arriver à leur hauteur.

Le motard sortit alors un haut-parleur qu'il avait attaché à la selle de sa bécane et s'adressa aux fuyards en parlant dedans :

 _-Hé poupée, on sait de sources sûres que t'es la petite protégée d'Arthur. On nous a payé une belle somme pour te capturer. Si tu ne te rends pas de toi-même, on va sortir l'artillerie lourde, et tu risques de ne pas apprécier !_

S'écria-t-il avant de lorgner sur Tate d'un air intéressé.

 _-Ha, et ta créature va venir avec nous elle aussi ! Sighrid nous a renseignés à son sujet, elle doit valoir cher !_

Ajouta-t-il dans un rictus mauvais.

Lottis lui répondit d'un geste grossier de la main, et garda ses positions en continuant de faire galoper Tate sous sa forme chevaline.

L'homme ria d'un air ravi, comme s'il avait espéré voir sa chasse se prolonger, et fit signe à ses hommes de passer à l'attaque en levant son bras.

 _-Les jeux sont ouverts !_

S'excita-t-il d'impatience.

L'instant suivant, les hommes à l'arrière des deux voitures qui roulaient collées l'une à l'autre dans le dos de Tate et Lottis s'échangèrent des câblages d'acier, et les clipsèrent à plusieurs points sur leur voiture. Les deux véhicules s'écartèrent ensuite l'une de l'autre et dévoilèrent un épais filet prêt à rafler nos deux amis.

.

 **Chapitre 193 : Les chasseurs de Pokémon.**

À l'avant des voitures qui traquaient Lottis et Tate comme des bêtes, d'autres chasseurs de Pokémon libérèrent dix dimorets de leurs Pokéballs, et les équipèrent avec d'épaisses cordes métalliques semblables à des lassos.

Les Pokémon félins bipèdes sautèrent ensuite par les fenêtres et commencèrent à poursuivre les deux amis avec leurs armes à la patte.

 _-Tate, tiens-toi prêt, et suis bien mes instructions à la lettre. On va avoir besoin de tes prouesses en métamorphose !_

S'écria Lottis qui s'était légèrement penchée en avant pour parler à son spectrum.

 _-Très bien, je suis tout ouïe._

Dit Tate qui essayait de garder son rythme et de ne pas être essoufflé.

Lottis jeta un dernier regard en arrière et donna ses premières instructions :

 _-Très bien, fais demi-tour, et attaque rebond pour sauter par-dessus le filet._

Ordonna-t-elle.

Tate effectua alors une cabriole durant son galop pour faire volte-face aux deux voitures qui grondaient et fonçaient vers eux, puis il s'élança à toute allure vers les chasseurs, ce qui sembla les dérouter. Il prit ensuite son élan et passa au dessus de leurs têtes dans un saut et n'eut aucun problème à franchir le filet métallique grâce à sa forme chevaline.

Sa petite combine eut l'air de fonctionner, car les chasseurs ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Tate évite leur piège. Mais ils ne renoncèrent pas à leur traque pour autant et se mirent tous d'accord pour tourner sur le côté droit afin de pouvoir revenir derrière leurs proies, imités de près par les dimorets qui n'étaient pas aussi rapides que Tate.

 _-Maintenant, utilise lance-flamme sur notre côté droit._

Demanda Lottis.

Suite à sa requête, Tate augmenta la puissance de feu qu'il avait réussi à créer avec sa métamorphose, et les flammes de ponyta qui embellissaient son corps se gonflèrent. Il utilisa ensuite une puissante attaque de feu dans les blés comme convenu, et cracha un véritable brasier sur tout son côté droit où les voitures étaient en train de foncer bêtement.

Il déversa ainsi son torrent de flammes sur plusieurs mètres, et suivit le geste de Lottis qui lui indiquait de tourner en formant un gigantesque cercle de feu dans le champ.

Sans réfléchir, les chasseurs suivirent le chemin que prenait Tate et se mirent à suivre le cercle plusieurs fois, ignorant les flammes qui ne touchaient pas leur véhicule : et pour cause, le gel de la nuit passée avait rendu le champ complètement humide et limitait le brasier.

Après quelques tours de manège, le motard ria en pensant que l'idée de Lottis avait échouée, et lui parla avec son haut-parleur :

 _-T'épuises ton Pokémon pour rien, poupée. On va te choper de toute façon !_

Au moment même où il stoppa sa phrase, la roue avant de sa moto se prit dans une épaisse flaque de boue, faisant du coup déraper sa bécane qui se renversa littéralement par terre pour glisser quelques mètres plus loin. Derrière, les roues des voitures se prirent elles aussi dans la gadoue, et ne parvinrent plus à avancer. Leurs roues tournèrent ainsi vivement dans le vide en grondant et expulsant de la terre, mais n'arrivèrent plus du tout à faire repartir leurs véhicules.

Tate diminua son rythme de vitesse en voyant le résultat de la combine de Lottis, et se mit ensuite à trottiner plus doucement afin de reprendre son souffle.

 _-Tu as utilisé mes flammes pour faire fondre la glace qui avait recouvert les champs afin de les embourber. Ingénieux._

Dit Tate en hennissant.

 _-La terre était déjà extrêmement molle et imbibée d'eau après une pluie intense qui a duré plus d'une semaine. La chaleur a suffi à faire fondre la pellicule de glace qui avait rendu le terrain temporairement sec._

Admit Lottis tout en observant du coin de l'œil le motard se relever et commencer à donner des ordres aux dimorets qui semblaient confus devant la situation.

 _-Pas très pro de ne pas avoir prévu de meilleurs véhicules pour ce genre de terrain._

Admit Tate d'une voix sarcastique.

 _-C'est parce qu'il s'agit de voitures taillées pour les poursuites sur une route goudronnée. Ils ont des Pokémon en réserve qui vont prendre le relais. Maintenant, cours et éloigne un peu ces dimorets le temps que je sorte ma botte secrète._

Dit Lottis.

Tate se cabra et s'élança en avant à la demande de la jeune femme afin de partir cette fois-ci tout droit. Comme la jeune archéologue s'y attendait, les dimorets se jetèrent tête baissée à leur poursuite, alors que les hommes derrière libéraient des tauros afin de pouvoir les chevaucher et poursuivre Tate et Lottis dans de meilleures conditions.

 _-Donc, ce sont les copains de Sighrid. Voyons voir s'ils ont été réellement prévoyants pour cette traque._

Marmonna Lottis en jetant un coup d'œil sur les dimorets, sortant ensuite son ocarina de sa poche avec un léger sourire tout en se tenant fermement à l'encolure de Tate pour ne pas tomber.

Elle plaça alors l'instrument à ses lèvres, et se mit à jouer une mélodie très entraînante d'une main, pendant que l'autre se cramponnait à son ami. La chanson eut immédiatement des effets sur les Pokémon, et les dix dimorets se stoppèrent dans leurs courses pour se figer sur place, ainsi que Tate.

 _-Bon bah, ils n'ont pas pris leurs précautions. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Les Pokémon ne peuvent suivre leurs ordres avec les oreilles bouchées._

Ricana Lottis avant de reprendre sa chanson dans un rythme plus endiablé en pouvant cette fois-ci user de ses deux mains.

Les Pokémon bipèdes se mirent alors à tournoyer sur eux-mêmes en étant parfaitement synchrones et à danser au rythme de la chanson dans une véritable chorégraphie, tandis que Tate se mettait lui aussi à danser sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Il exécuta des cabrioles gracieuses tout en continuant de porter Lottis sous sa forme de ponyta croisé avec un léopardus, imitant les mouvements des dimorets.

Lorsque la jeune femme stoppa sa mélodie, celle-ci tapota l'épaule de Tate afin de le faire revenir à lui, et porta son attention sur les dimorets.

 _-Ligotez-moi ces bandits._

Ordonna Lottis d'une voix ferme aux Pokémon bipèdes.

Les dix dimorets se retournèrent alors vers leurs maîtres, prirent une expression profondément sournoise en riant, et actionnèrent le matériel de chasse qu'ils portaient sur eux pour en sortir de longs lassos faits en mailles de métal. En quelques secondes, ils s'étaient jetés sur eux et ne mirent pas longtemps à tous les maîtriser et les ligoter alors que les tauros les laissaient faire, étant eux aussi sous le charme de l'ocarina.

Devant les chasseurs de Pokémon à sa merci, Lottis esquissa un rictus de satisfaction et descendit du dos du spectrum.

 _-Tate, tu vas pouvoir utiliser tes dons de mentaliste. Fais-toi plaisir._

Dit Lottis en marchant d'un pas lourd vers leurs poursuivants qui étaient à présent devenus leurs proies.

Le motard leva son nez en grimaçant à la vue de la jeune femme qui le toisait d'un regard mauvais, et chercha à la provoquer :

 _-Je dois avouer que tu as été plus maligne, poupée. J'aurais dû prévoir que tu utiliserais aussi tes pouvoirs. Grossière erreur que je ne referais pas._

Grinça-t-il.

Lottis lui adressa un regard égal, avant de faire signe à Tate de venir pour les hypnotiser ; mais pas par la voie du sommeil, elle voulait les faire parler. Tout en la rejoignant, le spectrum reprit sa forme humaine ordinaire et s'approcha des chasseurs de Pokémon en plissant son nez, l'air de se demander lequel il allait dévorer en premier.

Lottis s'agenouilla alors près du motard et s'adressa à lui d'une voix dangereuse :

 _-Arthur t'aurait fait vomir tes tripes sur le sol pour te faire parler. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as affaire à sa ''poupée''. Mes méthodes sont peut-être moins physiques, mais je te promets que tu vas voir l'ombre de giratina pendant quelques instants._

Susurra-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse dans un regard fou, faisant se décomposer le chasseur qui pâlit sur place.

Elle se releva ensuite, et plaça son ocarina à la bouche pour jouer à nouveau quelques notes, poussant les dimorets à danser en arrière en tournoyant comme ils l'avaient fait quelques minutes plus tôt, histoire de les tenir à l'écart. Puis, elle laissa la place à Tate qu'elle n'avait cette fois-ci pas envoûté comme il n'était plus sous le charme de sa mélodie.

Tout en restant de marbre et le visage vide d'expression, Tate leva ses mains devant lui et se mit à pianoter dans le vide pour s'adresser aux chasseurs dans une voix sortie d'outre-tombe :

 _-Il n'y a plus que ma voix dans votre tête, elle est pesante. Très pesante. Vous n'entendrez plus rien d'autre que ma voix. Vous avez entendu ?_

 _-Il n'y a plus que votre voix._

Répétèrent en chœur les chasseurs qui avaient à présent les yeux dans le vide, et qui étaient pris dans l'hypnose.

 _-Dès à présent, vous allez obéir à cette voix. Il n'y a plus qu'elle dans votre tête, elle est lourde et présente dans votre esprit… concentrez-vous dessus. Concentrez-vous sur la voix. Elle va vous poser des questions, et vous allez y répondre. Compris ?_

Insista Tate qui continuait de pianoter avec ses doigts.

 _-Nous répondrons à la voix._

Firent tous les chasseurs d'une même voix, tels des zombis.

 _-Bien, tu sembles être leur chef. Présente-toi._

Fit Tate en désignant le motard du menton.

 _-Mon nom est Peytson, je travaille sous le compte du chasseur de Pokémon Jerry. Nous venons de Johto et sommes venus ici à la demande de Geraldan, le plus grand collectionneur de notre région._

Répondit machinalement l'homme comme s'il était un robot. Mais Tate reprit son interrogatoire :

 _-Pourquoi chasses-tu Lottis ?_

 _-C'est Monsieur Rochard, le président de la société Devon qui nous a promis une somme d'argent conséquente contre la capture de la jeune Asuna, et contre notre silence. Il souhaitait se servir d'elle pour pouvoir mettre un terme aux agissements d'Arthur, et récupérer un sous-marin qu'il lui aurait dérobé._

 _-Que t'ont-ils dit de plus au sujet de Lottis Asuna ?_

Insista Tate d'une voix plus rude.

 _-De nombreuses informations ont été rapportées à Monsieur Rochard au sujet de Lottis Asuna afin de l'aider à enquêter sur elle et sur Arthur Aogiri. Je n'en connais pas les détails, mais une personne aurait rapporté qu'Arthur serait prêt à prendre de nombreux risques pour la garder auprès de son organisation à cause d'un irezumi qu'elle porte dans le dos._

Relata l'homme.

Derrière, Lottis secoua négativement la tête d'un air fatigué, se doutant que ces informations venaient probablement d'Houria, voire de Sighrid.

 _-En ce qui concerne les chasseurs de Pokémon, Sighrid t'aurait-elle parlé de Lottis ? De sa famille ?_

Ajouta Tate qui gardait une expression froide au visage.

 _-Lottis Asuna doit apporter sulfura._

Répondit simplement l'homme, ce qui interloqua Lottis, lui donnant maintenant une expression perturbée.

 _-Pourquoi Lottis Asuna doit apporter Sulfura ?_

Questionna Tate au chasseur.

 _-Parce que c'est la descendante de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants, tout comme Azur. Elle doit apporter sulfura, pour faire revenir ce qui a été perdu._

 _-Quoi… Comment ça ? Comment peut-elle faire venir sulfura ?_

 _-Lottis Asuna doit se baigner dans le volcan._

Répondit simplement l'homme, comme si lui aussi n'avait pas réellement de réponse.

Derrière, en dépit que Tate restât imperturbable, l'expression de Lottis, elle, se décomposa et prit un air halluciné. Puis, elle secoua négativement la tête :

 _-Eh bah j'en apprends des choses aujourd'hui…_

Tate insista :

 _-Dit moi tout ce que tu sais sur Lottis, sa mère Azur et sa famille._

Peytson sembla quelques instants ailleurs, dans les vapes, avant de lui répondre :

 _-Il fut un temps où Geraldan parcourait la planète pour chasser les Pokémon légendaires en compagnie de sa femme, et en guise de cadeau de mariage, décida de capturer un sulfura pour l'offrir à sa femme qu'il chérissait et qui aimait la légende de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants._

Le motard reprit son souffle d'un air réfléchit, mais continua de conter son histoire d'une voix robotique.

 _-Ils ont traqué Azur sans relâches avec un vaisseau digne d'une véritable forteresse à la capacité de voler, et ont tenté de lui prendre son sulfura. Mais la princesse a été plus rapide et maline, et a réussi à faire s'écraser leur forteresse pour leur échapper avec son oiseau de feu. Geraldan perdit sa femme dans l'incident ce jour-là, mais se promit de tout faire pour réaliser leur rêve de capturer les oiseaux légendaires._

Derrière, Lottis se frotta le menton, l'air de comprendre à présent la haine qu'animait Sighrid vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle en voulait à sa famille pour avoir causé la mort de sa mère.

 _-Que peux-tu nous dire de plus sur Azur Asuna, et sur cette légende ?_

Questionna Tate.

 _-Tout ce qui est à savoir se trouve dans le livre de la légende de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants et des oiseaux légendaires. Geraldan en possédait un exemplaire, mais la version qu'il avait pu dénicher n'était pas l'originale. La véritable histoire se trouve dans la version originale qu'il convoite._

Expliqua Peytson.

Cette information fit tiquer Lottis qui jeta un regard vers sa sacoche.

 _-Justement, je crois qu'Arthur possède la version originale, il l'avait ramené de sa famille aux îles orange, et nous devions le lire._

Dit-elle à Tate d'un air soulagé.

 _-Eh bien, on peut dire que notre enquête avance._

 _-On doit aller au Mont Chimnée, mais il faut se débarrasser d'eux._

Déclara alors Lottis d'un ton glacial.

 _-Je m'en occupe._

Répondit Tate en relevant ses mains vers les chasseurs qui le fixaient d'un air idiot.

 _-Vous tous, irez vous présenter de vous-même au poste de police d'Autequia. Vous irez voir une agent Jenny, et vous lui présenterez les derniers résultats de vos chasses de ces derniers jours._

Ordonna Tate d'une voix morbide.

 _-Nous irons au poste de police._

Répétèrent tous les chasseurs de Pokémon d'une même voix robotique.

Peu après, Tate et Lottis laissèrent le groupe de chasseurs de Pokémon rappeler leurs dimorets et leurs tauros avant de disparaître dans leurs voitures qu'ils durent tracter jusqu'à la route à cause de la boue, et partirent comme des zombies en prenant la route d'Autequia.

 _-Ceux-là devraient nous laisser en paix durant quelque temps si mes pouvoirs de mentaliste ne s'estompent pas avant leur arrivée au poste… Ce qui a de grandes chances d'arriver. Mais nous serons sûrement à nouveau traqués par Devon très bientôt, comme ils n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur nous. Essayons de faire vite si on va au Mont Chimnée._

Déclara Tate en se frottant les mains, puis en se tournant vers Lottis qui observait les véhicules et la moto disparaître au loin.

 _-Nous avons aussi de la lecture. Mais trouvons un coin pour nous poser avant d'ouvrir un de ces ouvrages._

Admit Lottis en montrant sa sacoche à Tate d'un signe de tête.

Le spectrum reprit rapidement sa forme chevaline pour porter Lottis, et galopa à travers le champ afin de pouvoir regagner au plus vite les lisières de forêts qui bordaient le Mont Chimnée.

Après quelques heures à chercher un chemin qui leur donnerait accès au sommet, escaladant au passage un terrain accidenté parsemé de roches et de plantes aux feuillages rouges, Lottis et Tate se décidèrent enfin à faire une pause.

Ils trouvèrent alors un coin au calme avec de nombreux rochers volcaniques aux tailles suffisamment imposantes pour pouvoir leur servir de chaises, ainsi que de tables pour déjeuner.

 _-Il est déjà midi, on devrait prendre un repas avant de continuer à voyager et on pourra en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le livre d'Arthur._

Proposa Lottis dans un sourire.

Tate opina en retrouvant sa forme humaine habituelle et prit place sur un rocher de couleur rouge à l'apparence poreuse.

 _-Bah moi du coup, je connais par cœur ce livre à cause de ma fusion. Mais tu devrais jeter un œil dedans, il te parlera peut-être un peu plus qu'à moi._

Fit le spectrum en essayant de trouver une bonne position pour s'asseoir en tailleur, et qui fut vite rejoint par Lottis qui grimpa à son tour sur la plate-forme rocheuse.

 _-Et pour le passé d'Arthur… Quand est-ce que tu vas m'en parler ? Ça en devient frustrant que ni lui, ni toi m'en parle._

Questionna la jeune femme d'un air un peu boudeur.

 _-Déjà que j'ai du mal à me faire à votre fusion, mais si en plus vous me faites tous les deux des cachotteries…_

Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix plus basse.

 _-Mon corps a un peu honte de ce qu'il était avant, et je pèse mes mots. D'ailleurs, même pour ma vie de fantominus, je n'aime pas en parler non plus vu que j'étais un stupide Pokémon errant qui vivait dehors comme une bête…_

Dit Tate d'un air désolé, mais cela ne radoucit pas Lottis.

Celui-ci soupira alors avant de lui adresser un léger sourire.

 _-Bon, je vais te raconter une petite anecdote qu'il déteste se souvenir. C'était quand il était bien plus jeune. Je pense que tu vas l'aimer._

Fit Tate d'un air amusé.

.

 **Chapitre 194 : Le sauvageon des îles.**

De nombreuses années plus tôt, dans le souvenir que Tate racontait à Lottis, Arthur voyageait encore sur les archipels orange avec son kaiminus qui avait évolué en crocrodil, ainsi que plusieurs Pokémon aquatiques sauvages qui l'avaient suivi, comme un stari, des corayons et un locklass. Sa petite sœur Ajisai et son togepi, quant à eux, n'étaient malheureusement déjà plus avec lui, car à cette période, il avait dû fêter ses quatorze ans en la sachant à Hoenn.

Il avait donc voyagé seul avec des Pokémon marins durant quelque temps et était devenu très sauvage : il protégeait farouchement les récifs coralliens qui entouraient les îles les plus au sud de l'archipel, et n'hésitait pas à attaquer, voire à mordre les braconniers qui arrachaient les corayons à leurs milieux naturels. Il était littéralement devenu le gardien de la baie, et vivait sa vie en se tenant à l'écart des autres humains, comme s'il se sentait différent d'eux.

Son mode de vie particulier l'avait obligé à se vêtir d'une tenue plutôt extravagante : il avait abandonné son yukata et s'était confectionné un simple pagne en feuilles de bananier qu'il attachait comme une ceinture. Il n'éprouvait aucune gêne à se balader ainsi, d'autant plus que les chaleurs étouffantes des tropiques rendaient le port des habits très désagréable, et pouvaient le gêner pour nager.

Un jour, plusieurs braconniers s'étaient aventurés sur l'île Mugcake, et avaient placé des pièges avec des bananes un peu partout sur l'île en vue de capturer des capumains sauvages. À l'entente d'un de leurs guets-apens se refermer au loin, deux hommes décidèrent d'aller voir pour relever leur capture. Seulement, ce qu'ils trouvèrent au final n'était pas un Pokémon, mais une proie qui ne leur faisait pas moins plaisir :

 _-Hé, Freddy, r'garde-moi un peu ce qu'on a là !_

S'enjoua un petit homme trapu et dégarni habillé d'une chemise à fleurs.

 _-Halala, mais c'est qu'on l'a enfin choppé, la vermine ! J'tavais bien dit qu'on finirait par lui mettre la main dessus ! Tu vois, une banane et hop, c'est dans le sac !_

Acquiesça son copain qui était un peu plus grand que son camarade et portait une tenue similaire.

 _-T'as vu le morceau ? Je croyais qu'on avait affaire à un gamin, moé. Il a pas l'air si maigrichon que ça en fin de compte._

Opina le petit homme.

Devant eux se balançait un jeune garçon qui s'était retrouvé la tête en bas, une corde attachée à la cheville qui avait été nouée en haut d'un bananier. Il s'agissait d'Arthur qui n'était pas encore complètement entré dans l'adolescence, et qui pourtant s'était déjà battit une belle carrure à force de nager durant des heures chaque jour dans l'océan, et son visage avait pris quelques traits plus marqués et carrés par rapport à son visage d'enfant.

Il avait également une peau bien bronzée grâce au soleil des archipels, et ses cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés lui tombaient sur le nez tellement ils avaient poussés.

Le garçon se mit à réagir vivement à la vue des deux hommes qui venaient de l'attraper, et se mit à leur grogner dessus en s'agitant, comme s'il cherchait à les mordre, donnant la vision d'une véritable bête sauvage.

 _-Désolé gamin. Tu nous as suffisamment pourri nos chasses comme ça dans la baie. On va t'enfermer dans une caisse de bananes et t'expédier à Alola._

Ricana l'homme le plus grand d'un air satisfait.

Aussitôt dits, aussitôt faits, les deux hommes enfermèrent Arthur dans une caisse en bois avec son crocrodil qui l'avait suivi, et l'embarquèrent vers l'île de Valencia où ils livreraient la caisse à un aéroport.

Malheureusement, en chemin, alors qu'ils naviguaient sur une petite barque à moteur pour traverser l'archipel, Arthur arriva à ronger sa caisse en bois, et put s'en dégager avec son Pokémon. Puis, il se sauva en sautant sur un locklass sauvage qui était venu à son aide.

 _-Regarde Freddy, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Il vient de bouffer sa caisse ! Ce gamin est vraiment pas normal !_

S'égosilla un des braconniers de rage.

 _-Choppons-le ! Sinon il va encore bousiller nos trappes et nous faire perdre de l'argent !_

Répondit le dénommé Freddy en sortant la Pokéball d'un de ses Pokémon.

Dans une réaction de protection vis-à-vis du garçon, le locklass employa une attaque pistolet à eau sur l'embarcation et fit chavirer les braconniers. Puis, Arthur s'accrocha à la fine carapace que locklass avait sur le dos, et prit une forte inspiration pour pouvoir rester en apnée. L'instant d'après, le Pokémon plongea sous la mer pour fuir avec le jeune garçon qui se cramponnait à lui, suivi du crocrodil qui suivit le pas en plongeant à son tour.

Arthur put reprendre son souffle peu après lorsque le locklass remonta à la surface en s'assurant de s'être éloigné du danger. Ils nagèrent ensuite à la recherche d'une nouvelle île où le Pokémon marin pourrait y déposer son passager.

 _-Bouahaha, t'as été super. Tu les as eus en plein dans le mile !_

Ria Arthur qui s'était vautré sur le dos du locklass. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et ses cheveux lui dégoulinaient sur le visage.

Le Pokémon poussa un cri très doux pour lui répondre et le regarda derrière des yeux d'un bleu cristallin profond.

D'un coup, l'estomac du jeune garçon se mit à grogner avec force, lui rappelant n'avoir rien mangé d'autre qu'une banane depuis plusieurs jours, et il commençait à en souffrir.

Le locklass poussa un nouveau cri, et appela quelques corayons qui remontèrent à la surface au bout de quelques minutes avec des algues qu'ils avaient ramassées pour lui.

Arthur les remercia, mais leur adressa un regard un peu désolé.

 _-Merci les gars. Mais je suis vraiment mort de faim. Je vais essayer de grappiller des aliments plus consistants en ville. Je crois que Valencia n'est pas loin._

Dit le garçon en caressant la tête d'un des corayons.

Une fois le pied posé sur Valencia, Arthur dénicha rapidement une petite ville de pécheurs à l'écart de tout, et cherchait à présent avec son crocrodil un bar où il pourrait y trouver à boire et à manger, car il mourait de faim et de soif.

Comme la plupart des îles des archipels orange, l'île de Valencia était une petite île tropicale au sable blanc et fin et aux nombreuses plantes des pays chauds tels que des cocotiers, des palmiers, des orchidées ou de longues fougères grasses.

Le petit garçon longea de nombreuses petites paillotes et de maisonnettes en bois qui longeaient le bord de mer à même la plage et trouva finalement un bar qui semblait bondé.

 _-J'espère qu'on ne va pas se faire jeter._

Marmonna Arthur à son crocrodil.

Après quelques réflexions, il se risqua à l'intérieur et avança entre de nombreuses tables occupées par des marins accompagnés par leurs Pokémon. Il marcha ainsi d'un pas nonchalant, jusqu'à arriver au comptoir du barman, attirant tous les regards sur lui à cause de sa tenue plutôt exotique.

Arthur jeta un œil prudent autour de lui, les hommes assis autour des tables avaient tous l'air de pirates et portaient tous des tee-shirts à rayures blanches et rouges, et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des bijoux en or aux bras, aux doigts et autour du cou ainsi que des bandanas noirs avec des têtes de mort imprimées dessus. Quant à leurs Pokémon, la plupart étaient des Pokémon de type spectres ou ténèbres venant de la région de Johto et de Kanto comme des cornèbres, des spectrums, des démolosses ou des feuvorêves, et eux aussi portaient sur eux des bijoux en or pour être assortit à leurs maîtres.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus le jeune garçon et son crocrodil qui le suivait au pas, c'était les nombreux dessins colorés qui ornaient les bras, les cous et même parfois les visages ou les torses de ces hommes. Il s'agissait de tatouages et Arthur en voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, car ils étaient déjà à l'époque un tabou et un art interdit réservé seulement aux hors-la-loi.

 _-Tu t'es perdu, gamin ?_

Demanda alors le barman qui servait un verre à une séduisante femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans assise devant le comptoir. Elle était accompagnée d'un noctali qui portait un collier en saphir autour du cou.

Arthur prit place sur un siège de bar presque aussi haut que lui et secoua la tête.

 _-Je suis un voyageur, j'aimerais à boire et à manger, monsieur._

Dit-il.

 _-Tu as de quoi payer au moins ?_

Continua le barman d'un air dubitatif et hautain, tout en rangeant une bouteille dans un placard.

Arthur jeta un regard sur son pagne, mais dut constater qu'il n'avait rien pour payer. Tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, c'était des feuilles de bananiers.

 _-J'ai laissé mes affaires dans mon terrier sur une autre île. Je pourrais vous payer en feuilles ?_

Admit Arthur d'une voix désolée.

 _-Dans ce cas si tu as faim, va donc mordre dans une noix de coco sur la plage. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque dehors._

Rétorqua l'homme d'un air égal devant son malheur.

La femme assise à côté d'Arthur posa alors bruyamment son verre devant elle et laissa quelques pièces d'or sur le comptoir.

 _-C'est bon, ne la ramène pas spèc'de trou d'balle sans cœur. Un gamin crève la dalle, et tu le laisserais agoniser d'vant ton échoppe ? Tu m'donnes envie d'gerber. Prends ce pognon et donne-lui à bouffer avant qu'moi et mes hommes ont s'occupe de ton cas. Et crois-moi, tu n'vas pas aimer._

Lâcha-t-elle avec vulgarité tandis que son Pokémon lui feulait dessus d'un air menaçant.

Le barman eut aussitôt l'air terrorisé par les paroles de cette femme et de son noctali. Il prit les pièces d'or et s'empressa de servir à Arthur un grand bol de ramen au démenta avec un verre de limonade, des onigiris et un biscuit, ainsi que des croquettes pour son Pokémon.

Arthur jeta un regard sur les bouts de démenta qui flottaient dans sa soupe, puis tourna la tête pour détailler du regard sa sauveuse : elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue-de-cheval derrière la tête et deux mèches plus courtes qui lui tombaient devant le visage. Elle portait aussi sur le dos une veste en cuir noire sans manches et un short en jean, mais plus surprenant encore, elle possédait un long tatouage tribal qui lui faisait tout le bras droit, mais aussi le bras gauche et qui avait l'air de continuer sous son vêtement et dans son cou.

 _-Quoi ? Tu bouffes pas ?!_

Râla-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour la fixer d'un air horrifié.

 _-Mais, c'est dégueu. Je ne vais pas manger mes amis._

Répondit le garçon en déportant son regard vers son bol pour le contempler comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'horrible.

 _-Mais c'est quoi son problème à ce sale morveux ?! Je viens d'lui payer des nouilles et il les bouffe même pas !_

S'énerva la jeune femme en frappant Arthur derrière le crâne.

 _-P… Pardon, c'était très gentil à vous. Mais je ne mange pas mes amis !_

Pleurnicha Arthur en posant ses mains sur sa tête d'un air confus et désabusé. Il n'avait aucune envie de manger du démenta qui était un Pokémon marin.

La femme l'agrippa alors par l'arrière de son pagne pour lui répondre d'une voix mauvaise et agressive :

 _-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentille. Maintenant que je t'ai payé ta bouffe, t'as une dette envers moi et tu vas d'voir la payer, le mioche._

Répondit-elle en lui postillonnant au visage tandis qu'Arthur prenait un air choqué.

 _-Mon équipage et moi avons b'soin d'un homme à tout faire sur le navire. Tu seras parfait pour passer le balai sur l'pont et récurer les chiottes._

Grinça-t-elle dans un sourire sournois. Visiblement, cette soudaine pitié pour lui était juste une excuse pour lui demander de faire les corvées ingrates sur son bateau.

Arthur comprit très vite où il avait mis les pieds en ressortant de l'échoppe, tout en se faisant tirer par son pagne, car la jeune femme et son équipage s'empressèrent dès leur sortie à mettre le feu au bar avec des démolosses et de s'enfuir ensuite sur leur voilier. En un mot : Arthur avait atterri chez des pirates, et venait de faire l'heureuse rencontre de Victoria, la fondatrice de la Team Lagoon, et celle qui deviendra par la suite son Leader et son mentor.

Devant le récit de Tate, Lottis se mit à rougir en gonflant ses joues, puis explosa de rire à en pleurer. De toute évidence, elle avait trouvé son malheur très drôle.

 _-Voilà, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait rien te dire !_

Râla Tate en levant la main.

 _-Je suis désolée, je suis désolée !_

S'étouffait de rire Lottis en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

 _-Mais avoue que c'est quand même pas croyable. J'en avais imaginé des choses, mais alors des comme ça… Hahaha !_

Continuait-t-elle de pouffer en se tenant le ventre avant de perdre son équilibre et de tomber de son rocher pour atterrir par terre. Ceci eut comme effet de la calmer, et après quelques minutes à souffler, se mit à penser en regardant le ciel avant de reprendre enfin une expression plus douce.

 _-Merci de m'avoir raconté tout cela, Tate. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi il est autant en décalage par rapport aux autres._

Relata Lottis d'une voix maintenant très posée à un Tate qui n'y répondit rien.

 _-Il se fiche de toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes qui nous dictent nos vies, et qui nous pervertissent. Il ne voit que l'essentiel. Il faudrait devenir un Pokémon pour pouvoir le comprendre. Et c'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé._

Ajouta Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-Tu parles de moi ?_

Fit Tate en se penchant pour regarder la jeune femme d'un air curieux.

 _-De qui d'autre je pourrais parler ?_

Fit Lottis dans un clin d'œil amusé destiné au spectrum.

 _-Que je sois un Pokémon, ou un homme, je reste une bête sauvage irrécupérable._

Grogna Tate dans un sourire avant de tendre sa main à Lottis pour l'aider à revenir sur le rocher.

 _-Bientôt, tu ne seras peut-être plus un Pokémon. Mais j'espère que tu continueras à ne voir que l'essentiel et à garder ton éclat de pureté que les hommes n'ont pas._

Fit Lottis en attrapant la main de Tate en échangeant un regard doux avec lui.

 _-Je te le promets._

Dit Tate.

Tous les deux préparèrent ensuite leur déjeuner tout en sortant leurs Pokémon afin qu'ils se dégourdissent les pattes et leur servirent leurs rations de croquettes.

Après avoir avalé une salade avec un sandwich de riz, Lottis sortit délicatement un ouvrage de son sac qui était particulièrement beau, avec une couverture en bois aux finitions très travaillées.

 _-Celui-là aussi tu l'as gardé dans ta tanière ?_

Ria Lottis en soulevant la couverture pour découvrir en dessous une page de garde imprimée sur un papier épais.

 _-Mon corps a failli le perdre à maintes reprises entre l'eau de mer, le sable et son premier petit voilier qui avait pris feu. Mais il a survécu._

Admit Tate dans un sourire, ce qui surprit Lottis.

 _-C'est fou que tu retiennes aussi facilement les détails de ses souvenirs, on pourrait croire que tu y étais vraiment._

 _-En fait, j'ai une mémoire photographique à cause de ma condition de Pokémon spectre. En retrouvant mon corps, mon ombre a enregistré toute sa mémoire. Un peu comme le clonage d'un disque dur. Mais le transfert du vécu de mon ombre marche difficilement en sens inverse._

 _-Comment ça ?_

S'intrigua Lottis en jetant un regard confus à Tate.

 _-Bah tu sais, c'est ce dont je t'avais parlé sur l'île Monsu… Il n'y a pas suffisamment d'espace pour stocker la mémoire de deux personnes dans un seul corps._

Répondit Tate dans une grimace pour faire passer le message à Lottis.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard douloureux en comprenant, et sembla ne pas savoir quoi répondre à ça.

 _-Tu devrais lire le livre, Lottis. Ne pense pas à mes problèmes pour le moment. Concentrons-nous sur tes recherches._

Fit alors Tate d'une voix douce en tournant une nouvelle page du live où on pouvait y lire : _''La légende de Tanabata, les amoureux maudits et les oiseaux merveilleux.''_ , et où un couple assis en bord de mer observait un ciel étoilé où trois silhouettes d'oiseaux prenaient leur envole.

Lottis sourit tout en découvrant le titre, la jeune fille sur l'image avait de beaux cheveux rouges, et après l'avoir contemplé quelques instants, tourna la page suivante.

''Il était une fois trois titans qui vivaient dans un ancien royaume placé sur les archipels orange : il s'agissait de trois sœurs très unies par l'amour qui les reliaient. Chaque jour, elles se rendaient sur l'autel sacré de l'île principale et dansaient et chantaient avec la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants sous l'apparence de trois oiseaux légendaires. L'une était capricieuse comme le feu, l'autre était forte comme la glace, et la dernière était fougueuse comme la foudre.

Un jour, les trois sœurs se disputèrent avec une telle colère qu'elles se séparèrent. Ainsi, l'harmonie se brisa et les éléments se déchaînèrent : un soleil de plomb enflamma tout d'abord les îles, puis une mer déchaînée éleva les océans pour engloutir l'archipel.

 _''Ne perturbez pas l'harmonie qui règne entre le feu, la glace et la foudre, de crainte que ces titans n'anéantissent le monde dans lequel ils s'affrontent. Même quand le légendaire gardien des abysses s'élèvera pour réprimer la querelle, s'il est seul, son chant échouera et le sort du monde sera entre les mains de l'élu. Ô toi l'élu au cœur pur, rassemble dans tes mains les trésors de cette trinité. Combinés, ils feront revenir la renaissance.''_

Pour rétablir la paix entre les titans, la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants désigna un élu en l'embrassant : seul un puissant dresseur au cœur pur pourra être choisi. Ainsi, il partira à la recherche des trois orbes avec l'aide de ses Pokémon afin de calmer la colère des éléments.

La princesse fêtera le retour de l'élu en possession des trois trésors sur l'hôtel sacré et jouera sa chanson avec son ocarina afin d'appeler le gardien des abysses et de calmer la colère des titans. Pour ramener la vie sur l'île qui fut anéantie par la fureur des éléments, la princesse se baignera ensuite dans le volcan de l'île de feu afin que celle-ci fasse venir le gardien des cieux.

Dans une lumière éclatante aux sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, le gardien des cieux fera éclater sa puissance et ressuscitera dans un feu sacré les habitants des îles qui auront péri dans l'affrontement.''

Suite à leur lecture, Tate se frotta le menton avant de parler :

 _-En y réfléchissant, je comprends mieux pourquoi ils parlent de se baigner dans un volcan. Les chasseurs de Pokémon ont dû faire une méprise par rapport à la version plus récente de cette histoire. Il n'est pas question d'appeler un sulfura, mais un ho-oh. La princesse n'apporte sulfura que par le fait qu'elle voyage sur le dos de ce Pokémon, mais elle ne peut l'invoquer ainsi._

 _-C'est possible de se baigner dans un volcan ?_

S'interrogea Lottis en tirant une expression hallucinée.

 _-Oui c'est possible, tout comme boire du magma. Mais on ne peut le faire qu'une seule fois. C'est Max qui l'a dit à mon corps !_

Ria Tate d'un air idiot.

 _-Ah bah, si c'est Max qui l'a dit._

Marmonna Lottis d'un air dubitatif.

Tate se leva ensuite, semblant préoccupé et jeta des regards prudents autour d'eux avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme :

 _-Ne traînons pas trop maintenant, à cause des chasseurs de Pokémon qui nous recherchent, il serait plus prudent de bouger._

Conseilla Tate en descendant du rocher.

Lottis opina, rangea son livre et suivit Tate sur le chemin qui devait les mener jusqu'en haut du Mont Chimnée.

.

 **Chapitre 195 : À cœurs ouverts.**

Tate et Lottis marchèrent durant quelques heures à travers un petit sentier qui leur permettait de grimper en haut du Mont Chimnée. Ils escaladèrent des pierres, passèrent sous de magnifiques érables aux feuilles rousses, et firent attention à ne pas croiser de sbires de la Team Magma pour finalement atteindre le sommet au milieu de l'après-midi.

Ils firent ensuite le tour des lieux durant une bonne heure, observèrent l'intérieur du cratère qui était rempli de magma en fusion et qui recrachait de la cendre dans l'air. Mais rien d'intéressant ne se montra à eux, ni même des écrits ou d'autres indices qui auraient pu les aider. Seule une drôle d'infrastructure en verre et en métal surplombait le cratère pour pouvoir y observer la lave en dessous, mais ni Tate ni Lottis ne voulurent s'y aventurer de peur que ce ponton ne cède.

 _-C'est vraiment désert, il n'y a rien d'autre à voir que de la roche et le cratère._

Soupira Tate en allant s'asseoir sur un rocher qui était semblable à de nombreuses roches tout autour qui avaient toutes des couleurs rougeoyantes.

 _-Non, ma mère venait sur le Mont Chimnée pour jouer de l'ocarina, mais je n'ai aucune autre information sur le sujet. Et les gens viennent ici seulement pour prendre des photos du cratère et acheter des lava cookies._

Admit Lottis en jetant un coup d'œil vers le magma qui bouillonnait au loin, l'air déçu. Les environs étaient si déserts, qu'il n'y avait même pas un seul Pokémon sauvage qui se baladait dans le coin.

 _-Des lava cookies ?_

Fit subitement Tate en levant son nez vers elle.

 _-Oui, il y a une boutique tout près du téléphérique où une vieille femme cuisine des lava cookies fait maison qu'elle vend aux voyageurs. Et elle possède une usine à Vermilava qui fabrique ces gâteaux à l'export pour les régions voisines._

Répondit Lottis.

 _-Donc, ça veut dire que cette femme vit ici depuis longtemps, elle a peut-être connu ta mère. Nous devrions aller faire un tour dans sa boutique._

Proposa Tate en se relevant.

Lottis trouva l'idée bonne, et partit avec lui dans la direction du téléphérique qui se trouvait dans une allée rocheuse placée un peu plus bas.

Très vite, ils trouvèrent la fameuse biscuiterie située à deux pas du téléphérique, à demi caché dans une forêt de sapins : il s'agissait d'un chalet en bois aux murs peints en bleu, au toit haut et pointu, et aux fenêtres bordées par des dessins de fleurs. Une délicieuse odeur sucrée de biscuits se dégagea également des lieux, ouvrant immédiatement l'appétit de Tate.

 _-Tu sais quoi Lottis, je goûterais bien à ces cookies._

Fit Tate en souriant tout en humant l'air d'un air intéressé.

 _-Nous allons avoir l'occasion d'en consommer quelques-uns de toute façon, ça fera aussi plaisir à nos Pokémon._

Admit Lottis.

La jeune femme ouvrit ensuite la porte en la tirant, provoquant le tintement d'une clochette qui prévenait de leur venue, et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Dedans, ils découvrirent un somptueux étalage sous vitrines de gâteaux sablés de toutes sortes, et de toutes les saveurs, bien qu'une grosse partie de la fournée possédait une croûte dorée et orange comme les blés, et étaient décorés d'une fine lamelle verte.

Les deux amis posèrent alors le pied sur un parquet en bois lustré, et s'avancèrent vers le comptoir où une grand-mère les accueillit en souriant chaleureusement en leur disant bonjour. Derrière elle, plusieurs pifeuils, des Pokémon bipèdes bruns au long nez rappelant des lutins des forêts l'aidaient à nettoyer la boutique en passant le balai, et en sortant des biscuits du four.

 _-Bonjour chers visiteurs. Quelques douceurs vous feraient plaisir ?_

Questionna la grand-mère en souriant alors que Tate se penchait déjà sur la vitrine, les yeux grands ouverts. On aurait dit un enfant qui découvrait son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Lottis se tourna alors vers Tate pour lui parler d'une voix douce :

 _-Tu en voudrais à la noix de coco ? Ils sont moins secs que les classiques._

 _-Tu penses que je vais aimer cette saveur ?_

Questionna Tate en levant le nez vers Lottis.

 _-Ce sont les préférés d'Arthur. Mais je te ferais goûter les autres parfums aussi._

Répondit Lottis avec évidence.

Tate hocha positivement la tête, semblant se souvenir de ce détail, et attrapa la pokéball d'Ikana pour le sortir afin de lui demander de choisir aussi des biscuits.

Une fois leur choix fait, Lottis, Tate ainsi que tous leurs Pokémon, s'installèrent dans une salle située derrière la partie boutique qui servait de salon de thé, et prirent place à une table pour pouvoir prendre le goûter. Seuls Moomin l'hippodocus, Akane le nidoking et Blue l'aligatueur furent installés dans un espace de jeu juste à côté des tables à cause de leur grande taille, mais leurs deux maîtres prévoyaient déjà de leur y apporter leur part.

Une fois installés, la grand-mère amena aux deux amis leur commande sur un plateau avec des boissons. Mais ils la laissèrent repartir pour le moment, pensant l'interroger seulement après leur repas.

Pendant que Lottis mangeait un lava cookie au chocolat, Tate goûta en premier un lava cookie classique, qu'il trouva effectivement un peu sec. Il croqua alors un morceau de celui de Lottis qui était au chocolat, sans le trouver spécialement meilleur, puis échangea son cookie nature avec un à la prune que mangeait Ikana. Mais comme Lottis l'avait prédit, il termina son choix sur les cookies à la noix de coco qu'il mangea de bon cœur et qu'il trouva bien meilleurs.

 _-Tu avais raison Lottis. Les cookies à la noix de coco sont vraiment ceux que je préfère._

Fit Tate en se léchant les doigts.

 _-Eh bien ça me paraissait logique, si vous êtes une seule et même personne. Cela veut forcément dire qu'il doit aimer les mêmes choses que toi._

Admit Lottis dans un sourire avant de se caresser le menton d'un air distrait, se demandant si tout comme Tate, Arthur aimait aussi qu'on le grattouille derrière l'oreille.

Tate essuya maladroitement ses doigts dans une serviette, avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante :

 _-Lottis, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_

La jeune femme releva alors son attention sur lui et pinça ses lèvres d'un air joueur.

 _-Si je te réponds non, ça changera quelque chose ?_

 _-Quand je suis humain, est-ce que je te plais ?_

L'interrogea Tate qui ne pouvait pas se montrer plus direct.

Lottis ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce genre de question, et son air joueur s'estompa pour se mettre à rougir d'un air gêné.

 _-Tate… Je sais très bien ce que tu désires et ce que tu espères. On en avait parlé à Kanto._

Répondit maladroitement Lottis d'une petite voix en fixant le parquet du salon de thé, elle ne semblait pas trop quoi savoir répondre à ça.

 _-Oui, justement, j'ai essayé de t'en parler à quelques reprises sur l'AzurVictoria, seulement tu n'as pas arrêté de dévier le sujet. Tu n'imagines pas comme je me sentais frustré._

 _-Je ne suis pas sûre de me sentir prête à avoir une telle conversation pour le moment. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur nos recherches._

Contesta Lottis en se mordant la lèvre tout en évitant le regard de Tate.

 _-Lottis, tu vois, tu dévies encore le sujet, et je ne veux pas croire que tu réagisses comme ça à cause de mon corps. Tu t'es tellement donnée pour Arthur, tu as sacrifié une année de ta vie à faire des recherches pour son projet, tu t'es démenée pour qu'il puisse avoir sa gemme ! Alors, ne va pas me faire croire que ça n'avait pas d'importance à tes yeux, que tu n'avais pas fait ça par amour ! Je voudrais savoir où est le problème, tu as peur que je sois blessé si tu aimes trop Arthur ?_

Insista Tate en essayant de capter le regard gêné et rougi de Lottis, frappant son poing sur la table, attirant du coup le regard noir de la grand-mère derrière son comptoir qui ne souhaitait pas voir le spectrum abîmer son mobilier.

 _-Bien sûr. Tu sais à quel point j'aime Arthur. Que tu sois son ombre n'est pas le problème._

Répondit Lottis, rendant Tate encore plus confus devant sa réponse.

 _-Alors qu'est-ce qui te bloque comme ça si tu partages mes sentiments ? Maintenant que la malédiction ne peut plus nous séparer et que j'ai retrouvé mon corps humain, pourquoi tu me fuis ?_

Insista le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-C'est parce qu'Arthur est un héros, et qu'il ne peut pas quitter son rôle de Leader auprès de son organisation. Il est destiné à ça, et les Pokémon de Hoenn ont besoin de lui, l'océan a besoin de lui. Et je ne veux pas qu'Arthur quitte son bateau et cesse de sauver des tas de vies chaque année par égoïsme en le gardant pour moi, même si nos projets à Jadielle auraient fait mon bonheur._

Tate ouvrit alors des yeux incompris devant les propos de Lottis qui continuait à lui parler tout en l'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'impitoyable friendzone :

 _-En ce qui te concerne, Tate. Nous avions une relation fusionnelle tous les deux, il n'y avait plus que nous qui comptions, ainsi que notre foyer. Mais pour Arthur, c'est différent. D'autres ont plus besoin de lui que moi, et j'estime que son combat est plus important qu'une relation amoureuse. Je le vois comme mon héros, pas comme mon chéri._

Fit la jeune femme d'un air triste.

Tate tourna alors la tête vers une grande étagère verte sous vitrine où de nombreux paniers garnis de lava-cookies étaient exposés, et arbora une expression résignée sur le visage. Lottis lui attrapa alors silencieusement la main, l'air désolé.

 _-J'ai un anti-brûle dans mon sac, si ça peut soulager la brûlure dans ton cœur._

Dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse en voyant l'expression amère que son ami prenait.

Après un instant de silence pesant, le spectrum soupira, avant de lui répondre :

 _-Tu souhaiterais que je reste Arthur, et que je laisse derrière nous notre vie à Kanto ? C'est la décision que tu préférerais me voir prendre ?_

 _-Non, Tate. Je ne souhaite pas que tu sacrifies ta vie à Kanto, et je ne souhaite pas que tu abandonnes ta vie de famille et ton arène non plus. Je souhaite seulement que tu choisisses une voie qui te rendra heureux, sans que tes sentiments pour moi influent sur ta décision pour ton unification. C'est pourquoi j'ai aussi peur qu'Arthur quitte son organisation à cause des sentiments que je lui porte._

Répondit Lottis en resserrant sa main sur celle de Tate.

 _-Tu sais bien que mes sentiments pour toi influeront forcément ma décision…_

Marmonna Tate.

 _-Tu vas devoir faire un choix difficile avec Arthur, et ce n'est pas à moi de le prendre pour vous. Et c'est quand ce choix sera fait qu'on aura de nouveau une discussion à propos de notre avenir. Mais sache que peu importe le chemin que tu prendras, que tu décides de redevenir humain ou bien de rester une ombre, je resterais à tes côtés._

Ajouta Lottis d'une voix plus douce, tout en caressant le poignet de Tate du bout des doigts.

Après avoir terminé leur goûter, Tate et Lottis rappelèrent leurs Pokémon dans leurs Pokéballs avant de se diriger vers le comptoir où se tenait la vieille dame. Lottis paya rapidement les gâteaux, et tenta dans la foulée de questionner la commerçante à propos d'Azur. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas se souvenir d'elle, et se rappelait seulement avoir vu passer de temps en temps une jeune femme avec un galopa dans le passé qui venait jouer de la musique sur le Mont Chimnée. Mais cela datait déjà de quelques années, et rien de particulier ne l'avait marqué à ce sujet.

Dépitée, Lottis ressortit de la boutique en compagnie de Tate, ils allaient devoir poursuivre leurs recherches ailleurs.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Lottis, on trouvera bien quelqu'un qui saura te parler de tes parents._

Lui fit Tate d'un air réconfortant, avant de finalement s'avancer vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras pour l'enlacer quelques instants.

 _-C'est toujours la même rengaine… On se fatigue peut-être pour rien…_

Marmonna Lottis d'une voix résignée.

Tate la serra contre lui quelques minutes pour la consoler devant cette nouvelle déception, avant de la lâcher pour reprendre leur route vers le téléphérique.

 _-Sinon, nous pourrions peut-être chercher des fantômes cette nuit._

Suggéra Tate qui se stoppa net, l'air de réfléchir.

 _-Quoi… Tu veux jouer aux chasseurs de fantômes ?_

 _-C'est une idée. Je suis un Pokémon spectre, après tout._

Admit Tate en échangeant un regard complice avec la jeune femme.

Les deux amis retournèrent alors vers le cratère, et s'installèrent sur une pierre afin d'attendre la tombée de la nuit, un livre à la main. 

Quand le soir arriva enfin, et que les derniers rayons rougeoyants du soleil disparurent derrière l'horizon, Tate en profita pour ouvrir sa sacoche, et chercha à l'intérieur un étrange attirail qu'il présenta à Lottis avec fierté. La jeune femme put alors y observer son contenu : un grand mélange de tout et de n'importe quoi, avec des bougies, de l'encens, des bouts de papier qui ressemblaient à des ofudas, ainsi que des sachets de biscuits et des objets insolites.

 _-Il y en a des choses là-dedans._

Fit remarquer Lottis d'un air amusé en attrapant une petite figurine en forme de bonhomme en train de hurler. Elle trouva même une cordelette dans son dos qu'elle s'empressa de tirer pour activer un petit mécanisme qui le fit crier d'effrois.

 _-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour la chasse aux fantômes et aux Pokémon spectres !_

S'esclaffa Tate en montrant une grosse paire de lunettes à vision nocturne montée sur une sorte de casque en plastique vert et noir.

 _-Je te présente, le Scope Sylphe, une création de la Sylphe SARL de Kanto. C'est une paire de lunettes dernier cri qui sert à identifier les fantômes. Elle te sera très utile._

Déclara Tate dans un sourire avant d'installer ledit objet sur la tête de la jeune femme pour la régler à sa taille avec des lanières, lui donnant du coup un regard bigleux à cause de ses verres en forme de cul-de-bouteille.

Une fois les lunettes allumées, Lottis ouvrit grand la bouche en regardant à gauche et à droite, cherchant un fantôme. Elle pouvait parfaitement voir dans le noir grâce à ce casque via une visière nocturne qui lui détaillait le paysage en le faisant ressortir avec des lumières vertes.

 _-Alors, ça marche ?_

Questionna Tate d'un air réjoui.

 _-Ho, oui ! J'en vois un !_

S'écria Lottis en levant subitement son doigt devant elle, l'air émerveillé.

Tate tourna alors la tête d'un air surpris pour apercevoir une grosse créature jaune de pierre qui flottait en l'air et observait Lottis derrière deux grands yeux rouges et un curieux bec. Il avait même l'apparence d'un croissant de lune.

 _-Ha je ne savais pas que ça ressemblait à ça les fantômes, c'est très étrange._

Ajouta ensuite la jeune femme en marchant vers la mystérieuse apparition.

 _-C'est pas un fantôme ça. C'est un Pokémon._

Dit Tate en arborant une expression intriguée.

 _-Un Pokémon très étrange même._

Poursuivit-il d'une voix plus basse en se massant le menton.

Lottis retira alors ses lunettes et ouvrit grand la bouche en découvrant le Pokémon devant elle.

 _-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est extraordinaire ! C'est un séléroc !_

S'écria Lottis dans une expression d'euphorie totale.

 _-C'est quoi ça ? C'est un type sol ?_

S'intrigua Tate.

 _-Non, c'est un type roche et psy. C'est un Pokémon rarissime et particulièrement timide. On a une chance incroyable d'en voir un à l'état sauvage ! Ça n'arrive que très rarement !_

Sautilla Lottis sur place d'un air radieux, avant de lever sa main vers le Pokémon en forme de lune pour le toucher.

Au moment même où ses doigts se posèrent sur lui, le Pokémon se mit à beugler par télépathie :

 _-Ding, dong, dang, dang. La fin du monde arrive dans très exactement un an, sept mois, huit jours, une heure et vingt-sept minutes. DING !_

Lottis et Tate entr'ouvrir alors la bouche d'un air sidéré, mais la jeune femme sourit de plus belle.

 _-ARCEUS, il est GÉNIAL !_

S'écria-t-elle d'une voix plus forte avant de le caresser à pleine main.

 _-Ouais, enfin on n'était pas là pour ça à la base._

Grommela Tate qui semblait ne pas être plus impressionné que ça.

 _-Oui, tu as raison._

Opina Lottis en relâchant le séléroc qui était redevenu silencieux, mais flottait toujours dans l'air sans arborer la moindre expression.

Lottis remit ensuite ses lunettes à vision nocturne afin de pouvoir dénicher des fantômes, et se mit à marcher vers la forêt de sapins située un peu plus bas. Seulement, le séléroc décida de bouger de sa place et suivit Lottis silencieusement.

Lottis se retourna alors, tout en remarquant qu'il était collé à elle.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?_

S'intrigua la jeune femme.

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il a peut-être faim._

Répondit Tate en haussant les épaules.

Lottis observa le Pokémon quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir sa sacoche pour lui proposer un lava cookie. Mais le Pokémon psy sembla comme indifférent devant la douceur qu'elle lui tendait et continua de flotter, l'air absent.

Elle tenta alors de titiller le bout de son bec avec le biscuit, et d'essayer d'ouvrir sa bouche avec ses doigts pour lui en faire goûter un morceau. Mais le séléroc restait imperturbable.

 _-Bon… Bah il n'a pas faim._

Fit Lottis en rangeant son biscuit, puis en repositionnant ses lunettes sur la tête afin de repartir chasser des fantômes.

Le séléroc suivit alors son mouvement pour l'accompagner vers les sapins, et repoussa son étrange rituel par télépathie :

 _-Ding, dong, dang, dang. La fin du monde arrive dans très exactement un an, sept mois, huit jours, une heure et vingt-cinq minutes. DING !_

Après une heure de chasse, les pieds dans un sol poussiéreux rouge, et dans l'obscurité, Tate arriva à trouver un spectre dans l'épaisse forêt de sapins. Il s'agissait d'une vieille femme frêle portant un châle vaporeux sur les épaules, aux cheveux attachés en un chignon derrière la tête. Elle semblait surprise que des humains puissent la voir et avait l'air d'errer là depuis un sacré moment. Mais recevoir de la visite sembla lui faire plaisir, et elle se mit à leur sourire poliment quand Tate vint à sa rencontre.

Suite à leur discussion, la vieille femme leur expliqua qu'elle s'était perdue dans la forêt en se promenant, et qu'elle n'en était jamais ressortie. En revanche, elle avait bien vu une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants passer quelques années plus tôt avec un galopa, et qui jouait régulièrement de la musique sur le Mont Chimnée.

Suite à quelques réflexions, elle conseilla aux deux amis de se rendre au Mont Mémoria où un vieil homme pourrait peut-être les renseigner sur cette jeune femme, car elle ne possédait malheureusement aucune information très intéressante pour eux au sujet d'Azur.

Une fois la revenante remerciée, Tate et Lottis, suivis du séléroc qui continuait de les coller de près, reprirent leur chemin vers le sommet du Mont Chimnée avec l'intention d'y dormir, et de reprendre la route au petit matin.

.

 **Chapitre 196 : Le Mont Mémoria.  
**

- _Ding, dong, dang, dang. La fin du monde arrive dans très exactement un an, sept mois, sept jours, quinze heures et trente et une minutes. DING !_

Hurla le séléroc par télépathie au-dessus de la tête de Lottis et Tate qui s'étaient endormis non loin du cratère du Mont Chimnée, la tête directement posée sur leurs sacoches. Le jour s'était levé et un soleil radieux brillait dans le ciel.

 _-Raaaah, mais il ne sait rien dire d'autre que ça ? Je sens que ce truc ne va pas tarder à me prendre la tête._

Maugréa Tate en se levant difficilement tout en se frottant la tête et ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un air endormi.

 _-Ha parce que c'est pas déjà le cas ? Il n'a pas arrêté de nous réveiller cette nuit…_

Souffla Lottis qui semblait elle aussi déjà exaspérée par le Pokémon.

Le séléroc continua de flotter, l'air imperturbable, fixant les deux amis avec ses yeux ronds et rouges. Tate se dressa alors devant lui et chercha à le repousser en agitant ses bras.

 _-Aller ! Zou ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?!_

Mais le Pokémon resta de marbre tout en le fixant.

 _-Je suis sûr que tu as des copains qui t'attendent plus loin. Allez !_

Râla de plus belle Tate en essayant de pousser le Pokémon pour le faire partir, mais au contact des paumes de ses mains, le Pokémon se remit à beugler :

- _Ding, dong, dang, dang. La fin du monde arrive dans très exactement un an, sept mois, sept jours, quinze heures et trente minutes. DING !_

 _-Si seulement il pouvait au moins nous donner une véritable heure…_

Marmonna Lottis d'une voix fatiguée.

Tate ne baissa pas les bras, et continua de pousser le Pokémon, qui se remit encore et encore à pousser son mystérieux cri par télépathie :

- _Ding, dong, dang, dang. La fin du monde arrive dans très exactement un an, sept... DING ! Ding, dong, dang, dang. DING ! La fin du monde arrive dans très ex… Ding, dong, dang… DING ! DING ! DING ! …quinze heures et trente minutes. DING !_

Tout en cherchant à le pousser, Tate glissa alors que le Pokémon pivotait légèrement à l'horizontale, et se cassa lamentablement la figure par terre dans la suie.

 _-Laisse tomber, Tate. Tu vois bien que tu t'épuises pour rien. On a qu'à s'en aller vers le Mont Mémoria, je doute qu'il nous suive jusqu'à là-bas._

Fit Lottis.

Mais la jeune femme parla un peu trop vite, et bien que Tate prit une forme de dracaufeu pour pouvoir la porter sur son dos afin de gagner du temps, les deux amis purent constater que le Pokémon lunaire pouvait lui aussi voler grâce à son pouvoir de lévitation.

 _-Raaah, mais c'est qu'il nous suit en plus !_

Maugréa Tate en battant des ailes rapidement, tout en en jetant un œil dans son dos : le séléroc flottait dans les airs derrière eux, et prenait lui aussi la direction du Mont Mémoria en les escortant de très près.

 _-Déjà que j'ai peur en volant aussi haut… J'espère qu'il ne va pas me rentrer dedans !_

Râla de plus belle Tate qui en avait des sueurs.

Après quelques longues heures de vol à braver le vent qui soufflait comme un diable, et à éviter de nombreux Pokémon volants comme des nirondelles ou des békipans qui passaient devant leur nez, Tate et Lottis approchèrent enfin du Mont Mémoria qui se dressait comme une forteresse au milieu de grandes étendues d'eaux salées. Les lieux étaient comme ils s'y attendaient : lugubres, et un épais brouillard gris camouflait son sommet, jusqu'au ciel au-dessus de leur tête qui semblait triste et couvert et d'où la pluie menaçait à nouveau de tomber.

 _-C'est ici, on va pouvoir se poser. Merci à toi et à ton morphing pour nous avoir fait gagner du temps, en dépit de ton vertige._

Dit Lottis d'une voix douce.

 _-Malheureusement, l'autre machin saugrenu n'avait pas le vertige, lui. Il nous suit toujours._

Grommela Tate en regardant derrière lui, constatant que le séléroc était toujours là.

Ils posèrent ensuite le pied au sol, permettant à Tate de reprendre sa forme humaine alors que Lottis descendait de son dos, l'air soulagé de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Elle balaya juste après les alentours du regard pour observer les environs : ils avaient littéralement atterri dans un cimetière en pleine nature, et de nombreuses tombes de pierres se trouvaient éparpillées le long d'une pente raide entre les rochers et les hautes herbes. Certaines avaient aussi été érigées sur les hauteurs où la végétation se faisait plus sèche et jaune, et surplombaient les lieux, tels des petits monuments.

Devant le brouillard ambiant et l'austérité du site, Tate décida de partir devant en s'aventurant sur un petit chemin rocailleux qui grimpait droit vers le sommet.

 _-Dépêchons, j'ai aucune envie de croiser des Pokémon spectres._

Marmonna Tate d'un air un peu grognon, semblant se rappeler qu'il n'aimait pas ses congénères.

 _-Le fantôme de la grand-mère nous avait parlé d'un vieil homme qui pourrait nous renseigner. Il faut qu'on le trouve._

Dit Lottis en le rattrapant, vite suivie par le séléroc qui après quelques minutes, commença à se balader de son côté pour disparaître dans une autre allée.

 _-J'ouvre l'œil, je te préviendrais si jamais je vois un fantôme._

Assura Tate.

Lottis jeta un regard vers le chemin où s'était aventuré le séléroc, puis soupira d'un air soulagé, avant de suivre Tate qui grimpait le long d'une allée qui longeait quelques murs en ruine où la mousse grignotait leurs pierres envahies par les herbes.

Au bout de quelques pas, et après avoir croisé quelques polichombrs timides qui les observaient derrière un vieux muret, les deux amis finirent par atteindre le sommet où un petit hôtel de pierre y avait été érigé. Devant eux, deux magnifiques gemmes cristallines rouge et bleues avaient été encastrées dans une stèle finement gravée avec les silhouettes de deux Pokémon antiques, rappelant les orbes des oiseaux légendaires sur les îles orange.

Curieuse, Lottis leva sa main vers les deux orbes pour les voir de plus près, mais la voix d'un vieil homme la stoppa :

 _-Il ne faut pas toucher aux trésors du Mont Mémoria, jeune fille. Les deux pierres ne doivent en aucun cas être séparées._

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour observer un très vieil homme marcher doucement vers elle en sortant de derrière deux murets qui s'écroulaient à moitié par terre. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de cheveux sur la tête et portait sur le dos une toge brune et blanche qui se mariait très bien avec l'ambiance antique des lieux, mais arborait une expression très douce sur le visage.

 _-Les trésors du Mont Mémoria ? Ce sont donc bien des orbes ?_

Questionna Lottis d'un air intéressé.

 _-Ce sont les pierres qui ont jadis sauvé Hoenn lors d'un terrible cataclysme, et qui ont pu adoucir les deux avatars qui se livraient une guerre sans merci. Ces pierres sont ici depuis des lustres. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas les toucher._

Expliqua le vieil homme.

Lottis hocha positivement la tête en souriant au vieil homme.

 _-Je comprends, ce sont donc les fameuses gemmes légendaires de l'Alpha et de l'Oméga dont me parlait Arthur… Je croyais qu'elles n'existaient plus, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir les observer pour de vrai._

Répondit Lottis, avant de se pencher poliment devant le vieil homme afin de le rassurer :

 _\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'y toucherais pas. Je ne faisais que les admirer._

Assura Lottis en sachant que sa gemme AZOTH pouvait remplacer ces deux gemmes, et qu'elle n'aurait donc pas besoin de déloger les deux trésors du Mont Mémoria pour aider Arthur.

 _-Si les légendes de Hoenn vous passionnent, je peux vous raconter de nombreuses histoires à leur sujet. Il vous suffirait de me poser les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit. Mon nom est Saturnin, et je suis le gardien des lieux._

Dit le vieil homme d'une voix douce tandis que Lottis se penchait sur les deux gemmes de l'Alpha et de l'Oméga afin de les admirer de plus près, sortant même sa gemme AZOTH de son décolleté pour tenter de faire refléter la lueur de son feu sur les deux orbes.

Celles-ci se mirent alors à briller au contact de la gemme AZOTH, et semblèrent se répondre en faisant varier les effets de lumière dans leurs cœurs.

 _-C'est fabuleux…_

Murmura Lottis en étant absorbée par les pierres.

Tate observa la jeune femme jouer avec les gemmes quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le vieil homme.

 _-Monsieur, nous ne sommes pas venus pour les trésors du Mont Mémoria, nous étions venus ici en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner sur une autre histoire, celle de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants de la légende de Tanabata._

Expliqua Tate.

Saturnin prit alors une expression réfléchie et se frotta le menton d'un air à la fois intrigué et surpris.

 _-Eh bien, je dois admettre qu'on ne vient pas m'interroger tous les jours à ce sujet. Peu de personnes à Hoenn connaissent cette histoire, elle est contée aux enfants surtout dans la région de Johto._

Répondit-il.

Lottis lâcha alors les deux orbes du regard, et se releva pour se tourner vers les deux hommes qui discutaient ensemble afin d'écouter elle aussi l'histoire.

 _-Nous connaissons déjà l'histoire d'origine concernant la princesse et la malédiction des oiseaux. Mais nous voudrions savoir si la princesse est venue à Hoenn ces dernières années et aurait fait parler d'elle._

Ajouta Tate en se positionnant bien droit sur ses jambes.

 _-Elle est venue en effet, et plus d'une fois. C'était il y a fort longtemps. Mais l'une de ces mystérieuses rencontres avec elle m'a plus interpellée que les autres._

Admit le vieil homme.

Saturnin se souvenait encore de la douce voix d'Azur plus de dix-huit ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle chantait et dansait devant l'hôtel qui contenait les deux trésors du Mont Mémoria. Comme dans tous les souvenirs que Lottis entendait d'elle, la belle se trouvait vêtue d'un somptueux kimono rappelant les couleurs d'un sulfura, et était coiffée de beaux et longs cheveux rouges flamboyants qui lui arrivaient en dessous des cuisses.

Après une pirouette gracieuse sous le regard attentif de son sulfura, Azur se remit à jouer de l'ocarina dans un rythme particulièrement joyeux.

 _-Votre mélodie est si belle._

Dit Saturnin en s'avançant vers elle, semblant admiratif.

 _-Toutes les belles choses ont une fin._

Répondit-elle en baissant son instrument de musique.

Le gardien qui semblait avoir exactement le même âge à l'époque prit une expression d'étonnement sur le visage, semblant se demander de quoi elle parlait, mais elle reprit vite la parole :

 _-La légende est sur le point de se répéter. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais il y a beaucoup de ténèbres sur cette région. Elles sont en train de la consumer._

Dit-elle en levant son nez vers le soleil pour le fixer comme si elle y voyait une bête affreuse en son centre.

 _-Des ténèbres ?_

Balbutia Saturnin en observant Azur d'un air déconfit.

 _-Lorsque la vie quitte un Pokémon vivant à Hoenn, il est normalement conduit ici afin d'obtenir une sépulture et le repos qu'il mérite. Pourtant, je ressens l'absence d'un grand nombre d'entre eux en ces lieux. Alors s'ils ne sont pas là, où sont-ils ?_

Répondit Azur.

Saturnin resta sans voix, il ne le savait pas. Il observa ensuite la princesse reporter son attention vers son sulfura, et lui caressa la tête avec douceur.

 _-Pourquoi être venue à Hoenn, alors ? Vous souhaitez empêcher une nouvelle catastrophe de refaire surface ?_

Questionna l'homme dans une expression grave.

 _-Je vais où me porte le vent, mais je ne peux empêcher le destin de faire son travail. Je serais seulement là pour jouer de l'ocarina le moment venu._

Répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

Alors que le vieil homme terminait sa curieuse histoire, le séléroc réapparut dans le dos de nos amis pour crier par télépathie son rituel entêtant :

- _Ding, dong, dang, dang. La fin du monde arrive dans très exactement un an, sept mois, sept jours, neuf heures et dix-huit minutes. DING !_

Tate et Lottis se retournèrent en même temps pour lui jeter un regard courroucé, mais le Pokémon était redevenu silencieux et recommençait à flotter dans l'air en arborant un regard vide.

 _-Il m'a fichu une de ces trouilles._

Grimaça Lottis en secouant négativement la tête.

 _-Laisse tomber. Il fait juste son intéressant._

S'exaspéra Tate en roulant des yeux.

Mais quand les deux amis se retournèrent à nouveau pour pouvoir reprendre leur discussion avec Saturnin, ils constatèrent avec un grand étonnement que le vieil homme s'était littéralement volatilisé. Seules des tombes, ainsi que des murs en ruine s'étendaient sous leurs yeux, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace du gardien des lieux.

 _-C'était un fantôme ou quoi ?!_

Sursauta Lottis en regardant partout autour d'elle d'un air un peu affolé.

 _-C'est possible, il a très bien pu avoir peur en voyant séléroc._

Admit Tate en soulevant un sourcil.

Au même moment, quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à dégringoler du ciel et à tomber doucement sur les cheveux et le visage des deux compagnons. Au bout de quelques secondes, le doux son des plicplocs raisonna à travers le cimetière jusqu'à s'étendre à travers tout le Mont Mémoria.

Après avoir fait le tour de l'hôtel qui gardait les deux orbes, Tate et Lottis durent se rendre à l'évidence que Saturnin ne se montrerait plus. Ils décidèrent donc de s'asseoir sur un vieux banc qui se trouvait placé sur une petite allée plus bas, suivis par le séléroc qui avait décidé de coller à nouveau nos deux amis.

 _-On fait quoi du coup ? Tu veux qu'on interroge d'autres fantômes ? Il doit y en avoir beaucoup par ici la nuit._

Proposa Tate en s'installant sur le banc avec la jeune femme, remarquant en y posant ses fesses que celui-ci se trouvait envahi par de la mousse et du lierre.

 _-Je ne sais pas… J'ai la sensation qu'on s'y prend mal, qu'on ne cherche pas ce qu'il faut réellement chercher._

Répondit Lottis en se mordant la lèvre alors que la pluie ruisselait sur son nez.

 _-Quoi… Tu crois que chercher des informations sur Azur ne nous serait pas utile ?_

Questionna Tate qui cherchait à se cacher de l'humidité en se protégeant sous sa veste.

Lottis hocha la tête pour le confirmer :

 _-Tout le monde nous répond les mêmes histoires à son sujet. C'est comme si ma mère se mettait en scène dans son kimono avec son sulfura. Les personnes que nous interrogions jusque-là ne se sont focalisées que sur ses performances artistiques, et non sur le pourquoi elle jouait de la musique._

Assura-t-elle en faisant balancer d'avant en arrière ses jambes qu'elle tenait dans le vide, et en plaquant ses mains sous ses cuisses contre le banc pour se pencher légèrement en avant.

 _-Je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu voudrais qu'on s'interroge sur les événements où elle se serait impliquée, et non sur sa personne._

 _-Exactement, et le vieil homme nous a donné un précieux indice sur ce que nous devons chercher. Azur ne peut intervenir en cas de catastrophe, en revanche, elle se montre présente pour jouer de l'ocarina une fois que le destin est en route. C'est comme dans le livre de Tanabata, elle est là pour appeler Ho-Oh et faire revenir les flammes de la renaissance._

Acquiesça Lottis qui continuait de faire danser ses jambes sous elle.

Les deux amis observèrent ensuite un petit groupe de polichombrs et de skelenoxs sauvage jouer près des tombes à quelques mètres d'eux, ne semblant pas perturbés par l'averse, avant de reprendre leur discussion. Lottis se tourna alors vers Tate pour lui exposer leur prochaine mission :

 _-On va en premier essayer de prendre des nouvelles d'Adriane, car j'aimerais voir comment va ma petite sœur, et m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas en danger. Mais du coup, on va devoir essayer de la voir en cachette, car nous devons encore nous méfier du copain d'Houria._

Dit Lottis.

Tate hocha la tête avant de continuer à l'écouter :

 _-Après, nous partirons visiter différentes librairies où on pourrait trouver des coupures de journaux et essayer de recomposer le parcours qu'aurait fait ma mère ces dernières années. J'espère qu'on trouvera des indices qui nous permettront de mieux comprendre ce qui est arrivé à mes parents avant qu'ils ne disparaissent._

Poursuivit Lottis.

 _-Le travail va être fastidieux, je pense qu'on va en avoir pour des mois de recherches. Mais, si cela peut te permettre de découvrir enfin qui sont vraiment tes parents, et découvrir les circonstances de leurs morts, alors, nous devons le faire._

Admit Tate en se léchant les lèvres tout en continuant d'observer les Pokémon spectres qui gloussaient devant eux.

 _-Encore faudrait-il qu'ils soient réellement morts._

Admit Lottis en se levant.

Tate suivit son mouvement et l'accompagna à travers le sentier afin de pouvoir regagner le sommet du Mont Mémoria, balançant au passage une puissante attaque ténèbres sur les Pokémon spectres pour les faire fuir, et poussa un grognement de satisfaction en les voyants décamper.


	43. Chap 197 à 201 - Le siège de Devon

**Chapitre 197 : Une mission risquée.  
**

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Tate et Lottis poursuivirent leurs investigations à travers Hoenn afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur Azur, et en profitèrent pour rendre de temps en temps visite à Adriane en douce en prenant toujours soin de ne pas se faire repérer par Houria.

Les recherches des deux amis les menèrent jusqu'à Atalanopolis, une magnifique ville battit sur une gigantesque météorite au beau milieu de l'océan, et où un canal creusé dans la pierre blanche de l'île permettait de rejoindre les habitations. La particularité des lieux résidait principalement dans le style architectural des bâtisses, où la plupart des constructions possédaient une toiture blanche et plate, ou arrondit en un dôme bleu pour certaines. Elles étaient également toutes revêtues de murs colorés d'un blanc immaculé qui étincelait à la lumière du soleil, et qui se trouvaient accompagnés de portes et de fenêtres peintes en bleues.

Le printemps quant à lui avait pu faire son entrée sur la région : le temps s'était considérablement bien adouci, et offrait au ciel un bleu azuré où les goélises pouvaient voler librement en poussant des piaulements plaintifs.

C'est dans ce cadre vacancier en bord de mer que Tate et Lottis attaquèrent leur journée à la sortie d'un centre Pokémon, et se dirigèrent d'un bon pas dans une rue très animée où de nombreuses boutiques commençaient à ouvrir leur commerce.

 _-Dit donc, Lottis. Tu n'as toujours pas revu le séléroc ?_

Questionna Tate en marchant d'un air distrait, observant du coin de l'œil des commerçants installer des étalages de produits pour la plage devant leurs échoppes comme des serviettes de bain, des ballons, des bouées, ainsi que des jouets en plastique pour faire des châteaux de sable.

 _-Non, ça va faire une semaine déjà. Je crois qu'il s'est enfin lassé de nous._

Répondit Lottis en bâillant.

 _-Tu crois qu'il est retourné sur sa planète ? Il parait que ces Pokémon sont des extra-terrestres envoyés par les astres. J'ai lu ça dans un livre._

Assura le spectrum.

Lottis lui répondit que cette théorie était tout à fait plausible tout en continuant de traverser la grande rue. Ils marchèrent ainsi sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à atteindre le centre de l'île où se trouvait un gigantesque point d'eau de mer, c'était par là que passaient les bateaux qui s'aventuraient en ville afin de pouvoir importer de la marchandise aux habitants de l'île.

Quelques recherches plus loin, les deux amis trouvèrent une magnifique bibliothèque municipale installée dans un grand bâtiment rectangulaire au toit arrondi et peint en bleu.

Tate jubila de bonheur devant l'entrée et s'empressa de pénétrer à l'intérieur sans même attendre Lottis, semblant impatient de pouvoir découvrir de nouveaux livres.

 _-Et voilà, un vrai gosse devant un magasin de jouets._

Ria Lottis en le voyant disparaître derrière une imposante porte en bois tout bleu.

D'un coup, les cris aigus d'un goélise surprirent la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'entre à son tour, et d'un battement gracieux d'ailes, le petit Pokémon volant se posa à ses pieds.

 _-Kwak !_

Poussa à nouveau le goélise en levant son bec vers Lottis.

La jeune archéologue remarqua immédiatement qu'une enveloppe avait été attachée à sa patte, et s'empressa de s'accroupir pour la lui prendre, réalisant que le Pokémon appartenait à son organisation.

 _-Merci mon petit._

Dit Lottis en lui adressant un sourire.

Une fois la lettre réceptionnée, le goélise poussa un nouveau cri et s'envola dans le ciel.

 _-Je me demande qui c'est. Habituellement, Arthur m'écrit par Pokématos._

S'interrogea Lottis en s'adossant contre un des murs blancs de la librairie afin de lire son courrier. Elle déchira soigneusement l'une des bordures de l'enveloppe, et en retira une lettre finement écrite à l'encre bleue avant de la lire : _''Salut, c'est Marco, Arthur m'a envoyé en mission avec Hector afin de nous infiltrer dans le siège de la société Devon, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être nous rejoindre pour nous aider. Je suis actuellement à Clémenti-ville, je t'attends dans le centre Pokémon de la ville.''_

Lottis semblait très intéressée par l'invitation, se demandant tout de même si Arthur s'opposerait à l'idée de la voir intervenir dans une mission à laquelle elle n'était de base pas conviée. Mais Marco devait être particulièrement inquiet pour en venir à lui demander son aide, et elle avait en plus très envie d'aider l'organisation à combattre Devon.

 _-Si j'arrive à me faufiler dans leurs locaux, j'aurais peut-être accès à des salles où Monsieur Rochard maltraite des Pokémon pour obtenir leur énergie vitale. Je pourrais filmer et récupérer des preuves sur place pour permettre à Arthur de montrer au grand jour la vérité au sujet de leur société._

Se dit Lottis d'un air réfléchi qui trouvait l'occasion parfaite pour agir. Mais elle ne savait pas si son Leader allait être d'accord en sachant comme la mission était dangereuse.

 _-Dans le doute, je devrais peut-être lui en parler._

Marmonna Lottis qui alluma ensuite son Pokématos et prit l'initiative de téléphoner à Arthur.

\- « Oui ? »

Répondit la voix du Leader après quelques sonneries.

 _-Arthur ? C'est Lottis. Je me demandais si tout allait bien de votre côté, vous avez pu avancer un peu sur nos projets ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix distraite.

 _\- « Bien sûr qu'tout va bien, ma Lottis. On a enfin réussi à convertir le moteur du sous-marin grâce à Sarah. Bientôt, on réveillera kyogre et on pourra r'donner un nouveau départ à la vie marine, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. »_

 _-Bah non, je ne m'en inquiète pas._

Ria Lottis alors qu'Arthur reprenait la parole :

 _\- « Du coup, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Tu souhaites me demander quelqu'chose de particulier ? »_

Questionna-t-il comme s'il avait déjà deviné que son appel n'était pas désintéressé.

 _-Oui, oui… Je… En fait, je te téléphone à cause de Marco qui vient de m'écrire, il souhaitait savoir si je pouvais me joindre à lui pour la mission chez Devon._

Bafouilla Lottis d'une voix incroyablement douce et suppliante dans l'espoir que son Leader lui donne son autorisation.

 _\- « Nan ma Lottis, c'est trop risqué, il est hors de question qu'tu ailles te foutre en danger en infiltrant le siège de Devon. »_

 _-Mais Arthur…_

Implora Lottis d'une voix enfantine.

 _\- « J'ai dit non. J'sais qu'tu aimerais toi aussi aider à nettoyer toutes les chiures des hommes, mais je préfère te savoir loin d'toute cette histoire en continuant tes recherches. Marco a été formé pour ce genre de mission, alors que toi, non. Donc, reste avec Tate et la pierre, et reprends ton voyage. Tu nous aideras avec le réveil de l'autr'gros comme convenu plus tard. »_

Déclara Arthur d'une voix ferme et non négociable. Lottis le salua ensuite d'un air déçu, et raccrocha son Pokématos.

 _-M'en fiche, j'irais quand même._

Marmonna-t-elle en haussant les épaules, elle aurait au moins essayé de le convaincre. Puis, elle ne s'attarda pas dehors plus longtemps et décida de rejoindre Tate à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

...

 _-Tu dis qu'Hector et Marco nous attendent à Clémenti-ville ? C'est pas la porte à côté. Et on n'a même pas fini nos recherches ici._

Fit remarquer Tate en baissant le bouquin qu'il lisait, il s'était installé à une minuscule table carrée afin de lire dans le calme et se tenait assis de façon décontractée sur une chaise en bois.

Tout autour d'eux, de gigantesques étagères façonnées dans de la pierre blanche regorgeaient de plusieurs centaines de livres, et des échelles permettaient aux visiteurs d'atteindre leurs sommets à cause de leurs hauteurs vertigineuses.

 _-Oui je sais, mais ils souhaiteraient notre aide pour infiltrer le siège de Devon. On pourrait peut-être essayer de les rejoindre par la voie des airs même si tu n'aimes pas trop voyager de cette façon._

Répondit Lottis en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

 _-Mmm… Mon corps est d'accord avec cette expédition au moins ? Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas te voir dans des situations périlleuses, tout comme moi je n'aime pas te savoir en danger. Et je ne la sens pas cette mission._

Grommela Tate d'un air suspicieux, mais Lottis lui faisait les yeux doux et il lui était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand elle le prenait par les sentiments.

 _-Il a dit que je pouvais y aller._

Mentit Lottis dans un sourire attendrissant.

 _-Moi je veux bien, mais ça va me prendre quand même quelques heures de vol._

Conclut Tate qui céda à sa demande en se relevant.

Les deux amis ressortirent ensuite dehors après avoir acheté quelques ouvrages qui les intéressaient, et prirent leur envol sur le dos du spectrum qui se changea en un dracaufeu grâce à son morphing.

 _-Tu sais, Lottis. Finalement je crois que cette mission tombe bien pour nos recherches, car je soupçonne Devon de dissimuler des informations que nous n'arrivons pas à dénicher dans les bibliothèques. Et je suis certain que ta mère a participé à un événement grave qui a impliqué cette société dans le passé._

Relata Tate qui s'élançait dans les airs en battant des ailes.

 _-Tu parles de l'incident du Lavandia Sea ? C'est vrai qu'on a trouvé presque aucune information à ce sujet dans les journaux, mis à part l'annonce de la fermeture de la plate-forme._

Admit Lottis.

 _-Exactement, et quand on voit que leurs cuves sont pleines d'énergies infinies, je me dis que cette affaire n'est pas claire du tout._

Conclut Tate.

La jeune femme voyagea ainsi sur son dos durant une bonne partie de la journée, et fit un arrêt à mi-chemin qui dura une petite heure afin que Tate se repose, avant de reprendre ensuite la route. Finalement, ils n'atteignirent Clémenti-ville que le lendemain matin, après avoir fait une seconde pause vers Bourg-en-vol afin d'y passer la nuit.

 _-Merci Tate, tu as été super._

Le remercia Lottis une fois leur destination atteinte. Ils avaient atterri en début de matinée au cœur de la ville, et découvrirent un lieu qui semblait réellement agréable à vivre, et où beaucoup de végétation prospérait autour des petites habitations.

Avec les douceurs de saison qu'offrait le printemps, les arbres s'étaient tous revêtus de jeunes feuilles vertes et d'une multitude de fleurs aux pétales parfumés que la brise venait décrocher de leurs branches.

 _-Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver Marco et Hector._

Déclara le spectrum en reprenant son apparence humaine avec ses cheveux bouclés.

Les deux amis traversèrent facilement la ville pour y trouver le centre Pokémon au milieu d'une très grande avenue où de nombreux platanes avaient été plantés : il était imposant, relativement récent avec une toiture rouge, et avait de très grandes baies vitrées sur la devanture.

 _-Bon, allons-y._

Fit Lottis dans un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers une porte vitrée automatique, vite suivie par Tate qui semblait distrait par la végétation dense qui entourait le bâtiment.

Une fois dans l'entrée, Lottis salua l'infirmière Joëlle avant de balayer la salle du regard, cherchant ses amis du coin de l'œil. L'entrée du centre était particulièrement spacieuse et lumineuse avec un carrelage orangé qui reflétait la lumière extérieure.

 _-Je vois Hector, il est là-bas._

Remarqua Tate en lui montrant un garçon blond du doigt.

Debout dans un coin, Hector n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de ses deux collègues, et s'énervait à appuyer avec son doigt sur une chaudière métallique encastrée contre le mur.

Étonnamment, le sbire ne portait pas l'uniforme de leur organisation sur lui, et s'était contenté de s'habiller avec un simple pantalon en jean et un tee-shirt noir avec des imprimés de carte du monde. Mais cela ne surprenait pas Lottis, car comme il devait exécuter une mission d'infiltration, il devait bien évidemment retirer toutes marques de la Team Aqua sur lui afin de ne pas griller sa couverture.

 _-Hector, ça va ?_

Questionna Lottis d'un air distrait tout en s'approchant de lui.

 _-Cette foutue machine ne veut pas me donner mon soda !_

Grogna-t-il.

 _-C'est parce que ce n'est pas un distributeur, Hector._

Fit Lottis d'une voix désolée alors que Tate se tenait un peu en arrière pour les observer.

Hector soupira, et se tourna vers elle en se mordant les lèvres dans une expression navrée. Mais Marco ne tarda pas à se montrer à son tour, et appela le groupe après avoir sorti son nez des toilettes du centre Pokémon :

 _-Vous voilà enfin ! On va pouvoir préparer la mission !_

S'exalta-t-il d'impatience en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Marco aussi ne portait pas l'uniforme de la Team Aqua sur lui, en revanche, il portait d'épaisses lunettes de soleil et était vêtu d'une longue veste blanche de scientifique sur le dos qui menaçait de craquer à cause de sa carrure de machopeur.

D'un bon pas, il se précipita vers Lottis et lui attrapa les mains d'un air impatient pour lui parler :

 _-Alors cette gemme, vous avez vraiment réussi à la faire ?! Arthur a dit aux porteurs d'irezumi qu'elle était avec toi, on peut la voir ?!_

S'impatienta-t-il dans un immense sourire en sautillant sur place.

À côté, Hector n'y porta pas trop d'attention, car il ne pourrait pas la voir à cause de sa cécité, mais Marco esquissa un sourire radieux et observa avec attention le bijou que la jeune femme sortait maladroitement de son décolleté.

 _-Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?_

Fit Lottis dans un sourire en montrant la délicate pierre rouge à son ami, tout en jetant des regards prudents autour d'elle au cas où quelqu'un d'autre la verrait. Mais l'infirmière Joëlle au fond de la salle semblait trop occupée à pianoter sur son ordinateur pour remarquer la précieuse gemme.

 _-C'est dingue. Vivement qu'on l'utilise pour réveiller kyogre !_

S'enjoua le garçon en louchant sur les fines lueurs rouges qui dansaient dans la gemme.

Lottis lui adressa un regard entendu avant de remettre le petit bijou à sa place sous son débardeur, puis, après avoir échangé quelques mots à propos de l'organisation et de la mission qui les attendait, la jeune femme suivit les garçons dehors afin de reprendre la route.

Après être ressorti du centre de Clémenti-ville, Tate proposa au groupe de faire un saut dans la maison d'Arthur qui se trouvait tout près de la ville, dans un petit village voisin en bord de mer. Étant tous d'accord avec l'idée, Lottis, Tate, Marco et Hector empruntèrent d'un pas rapide un chemin de terre à la sortie ouest de la ville et s'aventurèrent sur un sentier de forêt où de grands chênes prospéraient. Certains à l'orée des bois semblaient même très anciens, et abritaient de nombreux balignons, ainsi que des granipiots, tandis que des zigzatons se cachaient dans les épais fourrés qui prospéraient à leurs pieds.

Hector esquissa un sourire quand ils passèrent tout près des honorables arbres, et se mit à humer les parfums sylvestres des lieux en fermant ses paupières.

 _-Ce parfum, je reconnais cette forêt. C'est ici que je vivais autrefois._

Dit-il d'un air nostalgique.

 _-Tu avais toujours vécu là avant de rencontrer Arthur ? Tu ne te souviens pas de tes parents biologiques ?_

Questionna alors Lottis en voyant que le jeune homme s'était arrêté pour se tourner vers un des plus vieux chênes de l'orée au tronc tordu et fendu en deux. Il chercha même à le toucher à tâtons, comme s'il cherchait à se remémorer des souvenirs.

 _-Oui, je crois que j'ai toujours vécu ici. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne._

Admit Hector.

Il resta quelques instants dans ses pensées, les mains posées à même l'écorce sèche et rigide de cet imposant colosse. Puis, après avoir senti une légère brise se glisser dans ses cheveux blonds, relâcha sa prise pour retourner auprès de ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu en arrière.

Tate et Lottis échangèrent un regard silencieux en le voyant revenir d'un air penaud, mais reprirent la route pour essayer de regagner le petit village en bord de mer qui n'était plus très loin.

 _-Au fait, ça ne va pas déranger Arthur si on vient dans sa maison ?_

Questionna Marco alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à destination, s'étant aventurés dans un petit village de pêcheurs où de nombreuses maisonnettes en bois faisaient face à la mer.

 _-Non, c'est même Arthur qui nous a proposé de l'utiliser pour nous abriter et déposer nos affaires durant nos recherches._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix douce en sortant une paire de clefs qu'elle avait rangée dans une poche de sa sacoche.

 _-Et justement, nous avons quelques documents à y déposer._

Opina Tate.

Ils trouvèrent très vite la petite demeure placée à cheval sur la mer en se tenant sur des pilotis de bois. Bien que de nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Arthur l'avait acheté, celle-ci n'avait jamais bougé de sa place en dépit des hivers rudes et des tempêtes qu'elle avait dû braver.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Lottis et Tate classèrent quelques reliures de journaux, ainsi que des livres qu'ils s'étaient dégotés ces dernières semaines et les rangèrent dans un meuble. Marco y jeta alors un coup d'œil, semblant intéressé par leurs recherches.

 _-Tout ça, c'est pour enquêter sur la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants ? Vous avez réuni pas mal d'informations à ce que je vois._

Dit-il en attrapant un journal qui datait de plus de dix ans.

 _-Oui, on a trouvé plusieurs événements qui auraient impliqué sa présence et où elle aurait joué de l'ocarina. Mais la dernière trace de vie qu'on a pu trouver à son sujet se passe durant la fermeture du Lavandia Sea._

Expliqua Lottis.

 _-Vous avez été voir Voltère pour le questionner ? Il parait qu'il a dirigé les lieux._

Proposa Marco.

 _-Nous y avons pensé, mais nous ne sommes pas encore allés le voir. Nous irons sûrement l'interroger après la mission chez Devon._

Admit Lottis alors que Marco remettait le journal à sa place pour pouvoir refermer le petit meuble.

 _-Je pourrais vous aider à enquêter sur le Lavandia Sea si Arthur m'y autorise. Mais en attendant, préparons minutieusement notre infiltration dans le siège de Devon. Car ça sera une expédition qui promet d'être dangereuse. Et j'admets que ta présence avec nous en connaissant tes pouvoirs nous rassurerait un peu, dès fois que ça tourne mal._

Trancha Marco dans une légère grimace, suivie de l'approbation d'Hector qui était lui aussi inquiet.

.

 **Chapitre 198 : Le siège de Devon.  
**

Sur la route de Mérouville, Lottis, Tate, Marco et Hector discutaient de la mission qui les attendait : infiltrer le siège de Devon à la demande d'Arthur. En chemin, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin aux portes de la ville, Lottis énuméra rapidement des notes qu'elle avait prises sur un papier pour préparer leur mission :

 _-Donc, si je comprends bien on va tous se faire passer pour des scientifiques et inspecter leurs locaux. Nous devons ramener des échantillons de leurs recherches et tenter de trouver les salles où ils dérobent aux Pokémon leur énergie vitale pour y récupérer des preuves._

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête devant les paroles de Lottis qui déporta ensuite son attention vers eux :

 _-Donc, Marco, tu t'occuperas de fouiller la branche pharmaceutique de leur société et de chercher des échantillons sur les Pokémon fossilisés. Hector, tu feras le guet dehors avec tes balignons. Tate, tu iras fouiner dans leurs archives pour dégotter des informations sur le Lavadia Sea pendant que moi je descendrais dans leur sous-sol à la recherche des Pokémon qu'ils pourraient maltraiter et tenter de ramener des films et des photos._

Fit Lottis.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et s'habillèrent avec des tenues de scientifiques composées de grandes blouses blanches, sauf Tate, qui prit une forme invisible sous son apparence de spectrum avant de suivre le groupe dans le centre-ville.

Ils longèrent ensuite une grande avenue composée de nombreux immeubles gris qui se succédaient pour se diriger vers le nord de la ville où se trouvait le bâtiment qu'ils recherchaient et avait l'allure de deux immenses tours dorées qui entouraient un bâtiment un peu plus petit au toit en forme de moitié de pokéball.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de leur destination, Tate ressentit un très mauvais pressentiment et se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Lottis pour lui parler :

 _-Lottis, tu sais je suis en train de me souvenir que Devon te recherchait en envoyant des chasseurs de Pokémon à tes trousses. Peut-être qu'ils connaissent ton visage et que tu risques de te faire remarquer là-bas. Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas une très mauvaise idée d'y aller._

S'alarma-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Lottis haussa les épaules et préféra se montrer rassurante.

 _-Peut-être que je pourrais me faufiler par une fenêtre et tenter de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Les employés ne doivent pas me connaître, eux._

Proposa-t-elle, suivie par l'intervention de Marco qui se mêla à la conversation :

 _-C'est une bonne idée, de plus, on aura l'air moins suspect si un seul d'entre nous se présente à l'entrée._

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le groupe se rapprochait d'un immense écran publicitaire où une vidéo était en train de tourner en boucle à l'intention des passants. Lottis tourna la tête pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait-là d'un immense panneau posé là par Devon, et qu'une femme brune et extrêmement souriante parlait à l'écran afin de chanter les louanges de la société.

Le groupe se stoppa alors et observa d'un œil intrigué la jeune femme habillée d'un séduisant costume orange s'exprimer dans la publicité :

 _-De vos fournitures de dressage, en passant par la mode, les énergies et la pharmaceutique, la société Devon vous garantit la satisfaction d'un produit de qualité fabriqué dans le respect de l'environnement._

L'image à l'écran changea ensuite alors que Lottis grinçait des dents à l'entente du ''respect de l'environnement'' et laissa apparaître un immense champ fleuri où de nombreux Pokémon sauvages gambadaient en liberté tout en s'amusant. La voix de la jeune femme reprit alors de plus belle, semblant toujours un peu plus fausse et mensongère aux oreilles des quatre compagnons.

 _-Choisir les produits Devon, c'est garantir un meilleur avenir à vos enfants, ainsi qu'à vos Pokémon ! Aidez-nous à développer notre énergie et à améliorer toujours plus votre quotidien en soutenant notre société !_

Chantonnait presque la voix féminine de la publicité.

Lottis préféra ne pas en entendre plus, et décida de reprendre le chemin, suivie par les trois garçons qui n'aimaient pas non plus ce discours qui tournait visiblement en boucle dans la ville depuis quelque temps.

 _-Ils n'ont plus aucune limite. Quelle honte._

S'agaça Hector.

 _-Rien d'étonnant de leur part…_

Opina Lottis en s'en mordant la lèvre.

Une fois le groupe arrivé devant l'imposant immeuble composé de deux tours d'or et d'un grand bâtiment bétonné, chacun s'en tint au plan et se séparèrent afin de s'introduire dans la société. Marco se dirigea le premier vers les immenses escaliers de marbre qui menaient vers l'entrée alors que Lottis partait vers l'arrière en compagnie de Tate, et qu'Hector plaçait ses balignons un peu partout.

 _-Il y a sûrement des caméras de sécurité, il faudrait se montrer prudent._

Dit Tate à Lottis sous sa forme de spectrum invisible alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'arrière du bâtiment qui était fermé au public et où plusieurs camions de marchandises s'étaient garés sur un immense parking.

 _-Je vais essayer de cacher mes cheveux sous un chapeau, et de les attacher pour ne pas faire trop suspecte._

Répondit Lottis en ouvrant sa sacoche, tout en y plaçant au passage ses pokéballs pour y cacher ses Pokémon. Elle attrapa ensuite un élastique et noua sa chevelure flamboyante pour les dissimuler sous un petit chapeau à l'apparence de goélise, rappelant vaguement une casquette. Grâce à ses mèches devenues partiellement noires à cause de la gemme AZOTH, Lottis était devenue méconnaissable, et seuls quelques cheveux noirs de sa frange dépassaient maintenant de son couvre-chef.

 _-Comme ça c'est mieux, on te reconnaît moins. Par contre pour la discrétion, on en reparlera._

Admit Tate en lorgnant sur l'étrange goélise que Lottis portait.

 _-Bon allons-y, il faut absolument aider les Pokémon qu'ils maltraitent._

Fit Lottis en s'avançant à présent vers plusieurs entrées composées de grandes portes carrées semblables à des entrepôts, et où de nombreux produits de la société étaient déchargés pour partir à la vente vers différentes villes.

Une fois entrés dans une gigantesque salle remplie jusqu'au plafond de nombreuses palettes de marchandises de toutes sortes, Tate et Lottis se séparèrent chacun d'un côté. Le spectrum se dirigea vers un escalier qui menait vers les étages tandis que Lottis partait vers une porte métallique tout au fond de la salle.

De son côté, Tate se laissa flotter le long de l'escalier et traversa une porte comme le ferait un fantôme avant de se retrouver dans un grand couloir peint en bleu. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, car Marco n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur un plan des lieux, mais il arriva à en trouver un sur un des murs qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres.

Il se plaça alors devant et l'inspecta minutieusement du regard pour mémoriser les couloirs ainsi que les pièces des lieux.

 _-J'ai trouvé le bon chemin… Les archives sont dans la grande tour de gauche, il va falloir que je traverse encore quelques couloirs pour y aller._

Tate se détacha alors de la carte et jeta un regard anxieux vers la porte d'où il venait.

 _-J'espère vraiment ne pas faire une bêtise en laissant Lottis seule…_

Marmonna-t-il d'un air distrait avant de reprendre son chemin.

 _-Bon, je suppose qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver tant qu'elle porte la gemme sur elle._

Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en flottant vers une nouvelle porte.

Tout en gardant une apparence invisible, Tate traversa plusieurs couloirs peints en bleu, croisa des visiteurs qui s'extasiaient devant des vitrines, coupa à travers une curieuse pièce où plusieurs enfants regardaient silencieusement un immense écran de télévision où la même image tournait en boucle, tomba sur d'immenses salles remplies de machines qui servaient à fabriquer des Pokénavs, et continua jusqu'à arriver devant un escalier d'or qui conduisait dans une des grandes tours du bâtiment.

Il monta alors à nouveau un escalier sur plusieurs étages jusqu'à arriver devant une salle soigneusement verrouillée où une plaque avec l'inscription ''Archives'' avait été gravée.

 _-Bon, ça doit être ici._

Marmonna Tate en traversant cette nouvelle porte.

Il se retrouva alors dans une grande salle sombre où de nombreuses armoires avaient été mises à disposition au milieu d'un véritable bordel de documents qui traînaient un peu partout. Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, et que la caméra de surveillance ne fonctionnait plus, Tate reprit son apparence humaine de garçon aux cheveux bouclés et se dirigea vers les nombreux meubles où des liasses de paperasses avaient été classées. Malheureusement, il ne remarqua pas une autre caméra de surveillance dissimulée dans un coin de la salle qui elle, tournait bien.

Sans y faire attention, Tate ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs et chercha minutieusement des documents qui pourraient l'intéresser que ça soit pour l'organisation ou pour les recherches de Lottis à propos de sa mère. Dans sa fouille, il dénicha très vite des documents inquiétants, comme plusieurs plaintes déposées par des familles à propos de torts que monsieur Rochard aurait pu leur causer, mais qui restaient étouffés et sans suite, ou de nombreuses entreprises qui avaient dû mettre la clef sous la porte à cause d'une concurrence déloyale. Il trouva même une fiche au sujet d'une entreprise du nom de ''Projet ROSA'' qui résidait à Nénucrique, et qui s'était spécialisée dans les recherches sur les énergies solaires, mais qui avait dû elle aussi stopper son activité il y a bien longtemps. Tate lorgna alors sur les noms de ''Max Matsubusa'' ainsi que ''Ajisai Matsubusa'' qui apparaissaient sur la fiche parmi les ex-employés de la société.

 _-Alors voilà ce qui est arrivé à Max dans les souvenirs d'Arthur… Je comprends mieux ce qu'il s'était passé… Ce document pourrait m'être utile._

Marmonna Tate en gardant la fiche dans ses affaires.

Il fouina dans d'autres dossiers et trouva après une petite demi-heure de recherches des documents sur le Lavandia Sea qu'il recherchait.

 _-Voyons voir ce qu'on a là._

Grinça Tate en ouvrant une chemise en carton particulièrement épaisse où de nombreuses lettres avaient été classées, ainsi que des coupures de textes de toutes sortes. Il se mit alors à lire attentivement.

 _\- ''Dernier rapport du 25/04 : Voltère a découvert notre développement d'une toute nouvelle source d'énergie basée sur l'énergie vitale des Pokémon. Nom interne : Énergie infinie. Ses tentatives d'extraire cette énergie en la puisant dans les météorites venant des ressources naturelles minérales marines sont un échec.''_

Tate tourna le document afin de lire la suite.

 _\- ''Dernier rapport du 07/06 : la tentative d'analyser l'énergie infinie en utilisant un spiritomb est aussi un échec pour la société du Lavandia Sea. Voltère décide malgré tout de poursuivre son projet de créer New Lavandia en utilisant à présent des sujets vivants pour ses recherches.''_

Tate secoua négativement la tête en commençant à comprendre d'où venait l'intérêt de Victoria pour le Lavandia Sea et d'où venait également son spiritomb. Les ténèbres dont parlait le vieil homme au Mont Mémoria devenaient plus claires, et peut-être qu'Azur avait senti venir une catastrophe de grande ampleur vis-à-vis du Lavandia Sea.

Tate s'attarda alors sur une autre feuille dans le dossier et reprit sa lecture d'un air nerveux.

 _\- ''Investigation prospective sur Voltère. Les indices sur sa volonté d'abandonner New Lavandia se confirment devant les sacrifices demandés pour obtenir cette énergie. Forte probabilité qu'il se dresse contre nous et dévoile nos secrets à la population de Hoenn. Il devient nécessaire de se débarrasser de lui.''_

Tate esquissa alors un regard horrifié en sentant son estomac se nouer. Ils étaient visiblement capables du pire afin d'écarter tout danger pour leur société. Tout en sachant Lottis seule dans cet établissement, le spectrum sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et décida de retourner la voir au plus vite avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur, car monsieur Rochard était prêt à tout pour évincer toutes personnes qui s'opposeraient à lui.

Sans plus attendre, Tate rangea rapidement tous les documents dans ses affaires, et reprit une forme de spectrum afin de pouvoir rejoindre au plus vite la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'autre bout du bâtiment, Lottis arpentait ce qui ressemblait à un grand super marché spécialisé dans les produits fabriqués chez Devon. Elle s'était visiblement perdue en cherchant leur sous-sol et s'était accidentellement retrouvée dans la tour en or de droite qui était en réalité une boutique, et où de nombreux visiteurs étaient venus faire des achats.

 _-Comment j'ai pu me perdre à ce point ?_

Marmonna Lottis en longeant une allée où des centaines de produits informatiques étaient disposés sur des étagères en plastique, tel que des ordinateurs, des pokénav ou des pokématos copiés sur ceux de Johto, jusqu'à un véritable plagia du pokédex de Kanto créé par le professeur Chen. Elle croisa au passage de nombreuses familles qui s'attardaient devant des modèles récents de téléphones portables et discutaient avec des vendeurs à propos de différents produits.

 _-Il me faut absolument un plan des lieux, car je ne vais pas y arriver à ce rythme, c'est tellement grand…_

Soupira Lottis en tirant une grimace.

La jeune femme trouva très vite une carte du bâtiment sur un des murs de l'immense salle et se pencha en avant pour essayer de retrouver son chemin. Mais manque de chance, seules les salles autorisées au public étaient présentées sur le schéma.

 _-Bon, je ferais mieux de trouver une sortie par une porte réservée au personnel, car là, je vais encore me perdre._

Grommela Lottis en se caressant les lèvres d'un air réfléchi, avant d'ensuite lorgner sur des boîtes de donuts couverts de sucre rose et de petites pépites en forme d'étoiles.

 _-Ils ont l'air bons ces donuts…_

Marmonna Lottis dans un regard évasif, avant de secouer la tête d'un air idiot en se rappelant qu'elle avait plus important à faire.

D'un bon pas, elle se dirigea vers une grande porte interdite aux visiteurs, et l'ouvrit pour se faufiler dans une nouvelle salle très obscure où de nombreux produits prêts à la vente étaient empilés les uns sur les autres sur plusieurs mètres.

Lottis tomba sur un nouveau plan quelques couloirs plus loin à force de chercher et de fouiner un peu partout, et trouva son chemin afin d'atteindre les sous-sols où de nombreuses machines avaient été mises à disposition. Elle traversa alors deux premières salles immenses où étaient fabriqués des Pokénavs sans leur porter attention, et trouva une nouvelle pièce bien plus grande où une énorme machine infernale faisait un bruit de tous les diables. D'immenses tapis roulants parcouraient même les lieux et transportaient de nombreux bocaux en verre semblables à des petites fioles.

Lottis croisa très vite plusieurs employés qui semblaient absorbés par leur travail, tels des zombis, et qui triaient les fioles en les remplissant d'une curieuse substance. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit attention à Lottis qui portait sur elle une blouse blanche similaire aux leurs.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ici pour elle, Lottis reprit sa route et passa une nouvelle porte qui donnait cette fois-ci sur un grand escalier qui menait au sous-sol.

 _-Je pense être sur la bonne voie._

Marmonna Lottis en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une énorme infrastructure en métal qui rappelait un moteur géant composé de curieuses pompes, ainsi que des ventilateurs et plusieurs écrans digitaux. De nombreux câbles noirs et rouges en pendaient également de tous les côtés et partaient dans tous les sens pour disparaître dans les murs et le plafond.

 _-Cette machine me paraît plus suspicieuse que celles que j'avais pu voir avant. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un prototype de ce que je recherche._

Réfléchit Lottis en la détaillant du regard.

Après en avoir fait vite fait le tour, elle réalisa qu'un énorme tuyau à l'arrière traversait le mur, et que plusieurs fioles remplies d'un liquide bleu et brillant avaient été vissées à un des conduits de la machine. La jeune archéologue pressentit alors qu'elle avait mis la main sur ce qu'elle était venue chercher et décida d'aller voir derrière ce mur.

 _-Il faut que je trouve un passage. Je suis sûre que je vais trouver des preuves de leur satané trafic juste derrière._

Se dit-elle en repartant vers la porte pour se retrouver dans un grand couloir bleu.

D'un coup, une alarme se déclencha dans le bâtiment, les lumières virèrent au rouge, et la voix d'une agent Jenny se mit à résonner dans les couloirs :

 _\- « Votre attention à tous les employés de Devon, plusieurs individus se seraient introduits illégalement dans nos locaux. Merci d'ouvrir l'œil et de vous montrer vigilants. »_

Lottis grommela silencieusement à l'entente de cette voix, et décida d'accélérer le mouvement afin d'atteindre la salle qu'elle recherchait.

 _-Tate se cache sûrement en ce moment grâce à ses pouvoirs, par contre… J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas attrapé Marco ou Hector…_

S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Mais alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la salle, elle se rendit compte que plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, dont une agent Jenny, et cherchaient activement les intrus avec l'aide de caninos.

 _-Ho mince. Ils ont été plus rapides que moi._

Marmonna Lottis en faisant marche arrière.

D'un coup, un des caninos tourna la tête vers la porte et se mit à aboyer en sentant la présence de la jeune femme. Celle-ci décida alors de décamper au plus vite et s'empressa d'entrer dans un grand conduit d'aération qu'elle trouva au tournant d'un couloir.

Bien qu'il était plutôt étroit, Lottis arriva tout de même à s'y faufiler, et rampa à l'intérieur sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à arriver à l'étage supérieur en grimpant dans un second conduit en hauteur. Tout en restant bien cachée et hors de portée des agents de sécurité, celle-ci se pelotonna ensuite dans un petit coin dans l'attente que l'alerte ne retombe.

 _-Pfiou… C'était moins une…_

Soupira-t-elle en reprenant son souffle suite à cette subite poussée d'adrénaline.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques minutes, tout en cherchant à calmer son pouls, désirant attendre que le danger s'éloigne.

Une fois calmée, Lottis tenta de chercher une sortie un peu plus loin en rampant à nouveau dans ce qui ressemblait à un long canal en aluminium. Mais en voyant que l'alerte était lancée et maintenue, et que de nombreux agents de sécurité patrouillaient dans les couloirs, Lottis comprit qu'elle allait devoir patienter un long moment si elle voulait pouvoir ressortir sans se faire attraper.

 _-J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir rester ici un moment._

Grimaça Lottis en attendant une nouvelle fois la voix de l'agent Jenny résonner dans le bâtiment : _« Attention, attention ! Nous avons repéré des membres de la Team Aqua dans le secteur ! Soyez très prudents face à ces dangereux criminels ! Plusieurs patrouilles de police sont déjà en route pour venir en renfort. »_

Tout en écoutant l'alerte, Lottis ne put que s'inquiéter un peu plus pour ses compagnons, mais le plus sage qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment était de rester cachée dans ce conduit, et attendre que la sécurité baisse sa garde pour se sauver.

L'alerte fut maintenue pendant des heures, où Lottis resta blottie dans son coin à attendre que tout le bâtiment se calme. Au bout d'un moment, à force de se demander combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était cachée, la jeune femme décida de sortir son Pokématos pour regarder l'heure, et put constater que la nuit était déjà tombée, car celui-ci indiquait qu'il était à présent plus de vingt-et-une heures.

 _-Ils ne lâchent rien décidément, ils risquent de maintenir l'alerte toute la nuit._

S'inquiéta Lottis avant de jeter un regard à gauche et à droite.

 _-Et Tate ne m'a toujours pas rejoint… Il aurait dû rappliquer quand l'alarme a sonné, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne vient pas…_

Ajouta-t-elle en sentant son estomac se nouer d'inquiétudes pour son spectrum. Car le fait de ne pas le voir la rejoindre ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, surtout en sachant à quel point il pouvait se montrer protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle, et la peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose commençait à lui titiller l'esprit. Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu la trouver en sachant qu'elle se cachait actuellement dans un conduit d'aération.

.

 **Chapitre 199 : Monsieur Rochard.  
**

Épuisée, Lottis avait fini par s'endormir dans son coin à force d'attendre que l'alerte dans le bâtiment de Devon ne retombe, et fut réveillée très tôt en début de matinée par un curieux bruit semblable à un _« Tchaka-tchaka-tchaka »_ agressif. La jeune femme ouvrit alors maladroitement les yeux et se frotta la tête d'un air douloureux avant de réaliser où elle était.

 _-Ouch… Je me suis endormie..._

Celle-ci se mit à bâiller en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'heure, et réalisa qu'il n'était pas loin de six heures du matin. Elle balaya alors rapidement les alentours du regard d'un air un peu paniqué et perdu, constatant que Tate n'était toujours pas là, et que son absence lui paraissait réellement inquiétant à présent.

Devant l'envie de partir à sa recherche et la panique qui grimpait en elle, Lottis fixa quelques instants son Pokématos en se demandant s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux de téléphoner à Arthur pour l'appeler à l'aide. Mais elle préféra y renoncer, de peur qu'il lui arrive du mal à lui aussi s'il débarquait devant les locaux de cette horrible société. Arthur était le Leader de la Team Aqua et elle savait qu'ils feraient tout pour le capturer et lui faire du mal si l'occasion se présentait à eux.

 _-Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Tate ne doit pas être très loin, il faut que je le retrouve._

Se dit Lottis en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Elle suivit alors les bruits plaintifs qui l'avaient réveillée quelques instants plus tôt, et se retrouva très vite devant une plaque d'aération grillagée qui se trouvait sur sa gauche et donnait vers le bas.

Absorbée par ce curieux boucan qui lui rappelait une vieille machine à laver, et poussée par sa curiosité, Lottis réalisa en regardant à travers les grilles métalliques qu'elle s'était fourrée dans le plafond d'une nouvelle salle qu'elle n'avait jusque-là pas encore pu atteindre. Elle se mit alors à observer l'intérieur de ces lieux à travers les barreaux de la plaque qui la retenait, et constata qu'une énorme machine en marche provoquait tout ce raffut, vomissant de nombreuses fioles colorées et lumineuses qui partaient sur un tapis roulant pour disparaître dans une fenêtre qui donnait sur une autre salle.

 _-Voilà de l'énergie vitale Pokémon, et en grande quantité… Je devrais filmer ça même si je ne vois pas les Pokémon à qui ils dérobent cette énergie._

Fit Lottis en cherchant son Pokématos dans sa poche. Elle retira ensuite soigneusement la grille, puis sa casquette goélise qu'elle abandonna dans un coin, et passa la tête au travers le passage afin de se retrouver la tête en bas pour filmer la scène, ainsi que les nombreuses fioles lumineuses.

Dans son mouvement, elle perdit son collier qui lui glissa de la tête à cause de sa position penchée vers le bas, et la gemme tomba dans la salle pour atterrir sur la machine placée juste en dessous. Sous le choc, la pierre se mit à rebondir et se retrouva sur une seconde structure plus massive qui composait la machine encastrée sur son côté gauche.

 _-Ho non, et voilà que je perds la gemme maintenant… Quelle poisse !_

Poussa Lottis dans une longue grimace embêtée.

 _-Il faut absolument que j'aille la chercher…_

S'inquiéta Lottis en se relevant afin de passer ses jambes devant pour pouvoir se faufiler par le passage. En même temps, sa chevelure reprit une couleur rouge ordinaire à cause de sa séparation avec la gemme, et ses marquages rappelant les amaryllis s'estompèrent.

 _« Tchaka-tchaka-tchaka ! »_ Le vacarme assourdissant qui martelait les oreilles de Lottis ne semblait pas l'inquiéter pendant que la jeune femme se laissait glisser du conduit d'aération pour atterrir sur l'imposante machine qui se trouvait sous ses pieds et qui crachait toujours de nombreuses fioles.

Elle repéra très vite sa gemme rouge qui brillait d'une lueur de feu sur le haut d'un des nombreux moteurs qui tournait à plein régime, et tenta d'escalader l'engin afin de l'atteindre.

 _-Allez, viens ici, Azoth…_

Murmura Lottis en cherchant à attraper sa pierre du bout des doigts.

Malheureusement, le pendentif se trouvait en équilibre juste au-dessus d'un ventilateur, et le précieux objet lui glissa des mains pour tomber à l'intérieur d'un des conduits de la machine. La jeune archéologue esquissa aussitôt une longue grimace agacée en le voyant disparaître, et s'empressa de descendre pour mettre ses pieds à terre.

 _-Bordel, il va falloir que j'aille la rechercher…_

Grimaça Lottis.

Puis, elle jeta un regard attentif sur l'imposant monstre de métal qu'elle voyait devant elle et qui s'agitait comme s'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

 _-Ou sinon… Peut-être que la gemme ressortira d'elle-même par ce conduit, si j'ai de la chance._

Supposa Lottis en observant des petits tubes brillants sortir les uns derrière les autres sur un long tapi roulant qui partait dans le mur d'en face pour disparaître dans une fenêtre rectangulaire.

Elle attrapa alors une des fioles dans sa main pour l'observer de plus près : et cela ne la trompa pas, il s'agissait là d'énergie infinie convertie en carburant pour moteur en vue de son état liquide.

 _-Bon, cette machine doit servir à mettre le carburant dans ces petites fioles. Me glisser dedans ne sera peut-être pas sans risque si jamais cette machine ne me rend pas ma gemme d'elle-même._

Réfléchit Lottis en jetant des regards autour d'elle, posant vite fait ses yeux sur des caisses disposées tout près de la porte.

 _-Je dois absolument récupérer ma gemme._

Se dit Lottis en détournant les talons pour revenir vers la machine.

Elle tenta de l'escalader pour essayer d'atteindre le petit conduit où sa pierre était tombée, mais une fois en hauteur, elle réalisa que la gemme AZOTH était bel et bien redescendue pour atterrir sur le tapis roulant, et fila vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle voisine.

 _-C'est vraiment pas mon jour. J'aurais dû demander à Piou-Piou de surveiller le tapis roulant._

Grommela Lottis en roulant des yeux.

Elle tenta alors de passer par la seule porte qui menait à une sortie, et de partir vers le couloir où d'interminables murs bleus s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à une porte métallique. Lottis tenta sa chance en espérant y trouver un moyen d'atteindre la salle où sa pierre était partie, mais elle fut malheureusement interceptée devant l'unique porte qu'elle put trouver. Plusieurs agents de sécurité et une agent Jenny habillée dans son uniforme bleu l'avaient patiemment attendue dans un grand hall placé juste à la sortie du couloir, et plusieurs caninos lui montraient les crocs, prêts à attaquer. Lottis n'avait aucune autre possibilité de sortir puisqu'il s'agissait de l'unique sortie et était désormais faite comme un rattata.

 _-Tu es en état d'arrestation, jeune fille ! Nous t'avons repérée avec nos caméras de surveillance ! Nous savons que tu es de la Team Aqua !_

Tonna l'agent Jenny dessous sa casquette bleue.

Lottis sortit alors ses Pokémon : son brasegali et son élecsprint avec l'intention de se défendre.

Chaussette fit un grand bond vers les caninos et leur infligea une puissante décharge électrique pendant que Piou-Piou utilisait une attaque balayage afin d'écarter les agents de sécurité du passage.

 _\- Vite !_

S'écria Lottis en voyant que ses Pokémon venaient de faire tomber à terre leurs ennemis. Elle et ses deux compagnons s'élancèrent alors en avant et tentèrent de s'enfuir par le grand hall qui donnait sur plusieurs escaliers, mais plusieurs caninos se jetèrent sur eux afin de les stopper, chopant Piou-Piou par une de ses jambes, et Chaussette à la nuque.

Tous s'échangèrent des morsures et des coups à quelques reprises, les deux Pokémon de Lottis avaient le désavantage d'être moins nombreux et commençaient à avoir beaucoup de difficultés à faire face, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine fasse cesser le combat :

 _-C'est bon, laissez mon invitée pour le moment._

Lottis, ainsi que les agents de sécurité, tournèrent tous la tête pour voir Monsieur Rochard apparaître devant un escalier, le sourire en coin et les mains placées dans le dos. Il portait sur lui son habituelle tenue chic et violette et semblait particulièrement décontracté.

Les caninos réagirent tous de manière identique à la vue de cet homme, lâchèrent leurs prises, et se reculèrent pour se tenir assis sur leurs pattes arrière et le museau en l'air, comme s'ils se mettaient au garde-à-vous.

 _-Vous êtes Monsieur Rochard ?_

Questionna vivement Lottis en ayant peur de déjà connaître la réponse.

 _-Effectivement. Je suis Monsieur Rochard, le président de la société Devon. J'espérais justement recevoir votre visite, miss Asuna._

Répondit l'homme d'une voix extrêmement douce et sympathique, mais qui fit plus frissonner Lottis qu'autre chose.

 _-Me feriez-vous le plaisir de vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner ? Votre ami aux lunettes noires n'a malheureusement pas pu rester hier soir, mais j'ose espérer que vous au moins, aurez la politesse de ne pas nous fausser compagnie._

Poursuivit-il de son air guilleret, sous-entendant que Marco avait réussi à fuir.

 _-Il n'est pas encore l'heure du déjeuner._

Répondit froidement Lottis.

 _-C'est vrai, cela nous donnera l'occasion de discuter un peu avant._

Admit l'homme d'une voix tranquille.

Lottis fronça les sourcils, mais en voyant que de nouveaux agents de sécurité arrivaient pour venir prêter main-forte à leurs collègues, celle-ci ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait se sauver même avec l'aide de ses Pokémon, et les caninos semblaient si bien dressés et à l'écoute de leurs maîtres que ses pouvoirs n'auraient probablement aucun effet sur eux. Car pour que des Pokémon soient envoûtés par ses mélodies, il fallait qu'ils soient un minimum réceptif, ce qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être leur cas. Elle préféra donc rappeler prudemment son brasegali et son élecsprint dans leurs pokéballs et accepta sa requête en se mordant les lèvres d'agacement.

Tout en étant anxieuse devant la situation, Lottis se retrouva contrainte de suivre Monsieur Rochard dans le grand hall et grimpa d'impressionnants escaliers en marbre. Dans sa marche, elle espérait intérieurement que Tate vienne à son aide, mais aussi que personne ne trouve la gemme AZOTH, car s'ils venaient à la lui prendre, elle verrait non seulement tous les rêves de son Leader s'effondrer, mais en plus, Monsieur Rochard posséderait entre ses mains une arme particulièrement dangereuse.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur acier marcha d'un pas tranquille tout en jetant un regard en coin sur Lottis qui semblait nerveuse. Sa réaction le fit sourire, et il posa très vite sa main sur son épaule afin d'avoir une prise sur elle tandis que plusieurs agents les suivaient de près dans leur dos.

 _-Ne sois pas aussi tendue, je ne vais pas te manger… Puis-je t'appeler Lottis et te tutoyer ?_

Demanda Monsieur Rochard d'une voix mielleuse.

Lottis ne répondit pas, mais lui adressa un regard tendu et intimidé alors qu'il la dévisageait derrière un visage faussement souriant.

 _-Je suis sûr que tu aimerais visiter un peu nos locaux. Je me ferais une joie de te faire découvrir nos dernières découvertes ainsi que mes créations._

Poursuivit Monsieur Rochard qui resserrait doucement sa prise sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui faisant presque mal.

 _-Pourquoi ? Je suis votre ennemie. Vous devriez me jeter en prison._

Répondit Lottis d'un air de plus en plus tendu alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin en haut des marches.

 _-Pourquoi devrais-je jeter une si jolie fleur en prison ? Je ne suis pas le monstre sanguinaire que tu as l'air de t'imaginer, Lottis. Moi, je ne suis qu'un inventeur, un passionné qui trouve l'inspiration grâce aux enfants ainsi qu'aux Pokémon._

Répondit simplement l'homme en se dirigeant maintenant vers une double porte vitrée.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent ensuite dans ce qui ressemblait à un véritable musée où de nombreuses inventions créées par la société Devon étaient exposées sous vitrines, dont certaines dataient déjà de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Cependant, la salle était pour le moment vide, car aucun touriste n'y avait pour l'instant accès.

 _-Mon père, le créateur de cette société avait jadis découvert une fabuleuse énergie grâce à un voyage fait à Kalos pour ses affaires. C'est grâce à lui que notre entreprise est devenue si importante pour la région de Hoenn et que j'en suis là aujourd'hui._

Raconta Monsieur Rochard en montrant à Lottis d'étranges pierres exposées à la lumière du jour et mise sous verre. Lottis les reconnut en voyant leur curieuse apparence vitreuse, c'était les mêmes qui avaient servi de composants dans le moteur qui avait détruit la barrière de corail.

 _-Ces pierres, je les connais. Elles brûlent au toucher. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Questionna-t-elle alors.

 _-Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une variété qui ne se trouve qu'à Kalos dans une petite ville nommée Cromlac'h. Elles proviennent de nombreux monolithes qui longeaient ses routes et que nous avions longuement étudiés pour comprendre cette fabuleuse énergie qui est l'énergie infinie._

Expliqua l'homme en lâchant enfin Lottis pour se tourner vers les pierres en question.

 _-Mais telle une délicate rose, les toucher, c'est s'y piquer. Garder ces pierres au contact de ta peau te promettra un sommeil éternel. Les plus belles choses sont parfois aussi les plus dangereuses._

Poursuivit-il dans un léger sourire, détournant ensuite son regard vers la jeune femme qui gardait un air méfiant au visage.

 _-Je suppose qu'Arthur t'a déjà conté l'histoire d'Az, le roi fou de Kalos qui perdit la raison pour sa fleur tant aimée, et détruisit toute sa région sous le chagrin de sa perte. Il semblerait que les mystérieux pouvoirs de ces pierres proviennent de cette légende._

Relata l'homme, tandis que Lottis reculait maladroitement d'un pas, toujours plus intimidé devant le sourire faux de Monsieur Rochard qui la dévisageait, tel un prédateur.

 _-Oui, je la connais. Il perdit à jamais son floette après avoir créé une arme terrifiante._

Admit Lottis en ravalant sa salive.

Monsieur Rochard lui adressa un sourire de satisfaction en constatant qu'elle connaissait bien cette légende, et l'invita à le suivre à travers son petit musée où de nombreux objets électroniques, ainsi que des moteurs étaient exposés en formant des allées.

Leur petite promenade sembla interminable pour Lottis, alors que Monsieur Rochard prenait bien son temps pour lui montrer différentes machines qu'il avait créées tout en lui expliquant leur fonctionnement. Et bien qu'il gardait son air faussement gentil et bienveillant, Lottis ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, ni ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle. Mais elle eut un début de réponse lorsqu'il l'emmena dans une nouvelle salle.

 _-C'est ici que nous rangeons les machines en cours de fabrication et de tests, avant de les présenter au grand public. D'ordinaire, je n'autorise que mes employés à venir ici, mais je souhaite te montrer quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser._

Fit Monsieur Rochard en l'invitant à entrer.

Hésitante, Lottis s'avança dans la pièce qui s'avérait être très lumineuse, et remarqua au centre qu'un nombre affolant de fossiles de Pokémon avaient été placés dans un meuble tout en verre, et devaient très certainement leur servir dans leurs recherches.

 _-Décidément, tu es aussi nerveuse qu'un coquiperl pendant la marée basse. Tu devrais t'asseoir, te mettre à l'aise et te détendre un peu._

Ria d'un air amusé le président de la société en poussant un siège de métal vers la jeune femme.

 _-Enlève aussi ta blouse blanche, tu dois avoir chaud là-dessous._

Insista-t-il en la poussant à enlever son vêtement pour aller le poser sur une autre chaise.

Lottis se retrouva alors en débardeur, et lui adressa un regard mal à l'aise, mais accepta de s'asseoir silencieusement sur une assise qui se trouvait être glacée, tout en gardant contre elle sa sacoche. Monsieur Rochard se tourna alors vers un de ses employés pour lui parler :

 _-Kennedy, apporte donc à notre invitée un chocolat chaud, cela lui fera sûrement le plus grand bien._

L'homme qui se trouvait habillé en costard noir hocha positivement la tête, et partit vers une porte chercher ce que son patron venait de lui réclamer. Puis, il rapporta la boisson chocolatée quelques minutes plus tard dans un gobelet en plastique et le tendit à Lottis qui le prit dans ses mains. Mais elle préféra ne pas le boire, juste au cas où elle trouverait une mauvaise surprise à l'intérieur.

 _-Ouais, et donc… Qu'est-ce que vous désirez me montrer comme ça ?_

Questionna Lottis d'une voix hésitante, tout en tripatouillant nerveusement le gobelet.

Le président adressa une expression ravie à la jeune femme pour avoir posé sa question, et prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre dans un léger sourire qui en devenait sournois :

 _-Une de mes créations, bien évidemment. Je l'avais imaginée l'an passé en m'inspirant des peurs des enfants. Ils pleuraient souvent en me racontant qu'ils avaient peur le soir dans leur lit. Mais sais-tu ce qui leur faisait aussi peur, comme ça ?_

 _-… Votre tronche ?_

Supposa Lottis en soulevant un sourcil.

L'homme ria silencieusement devant sa réflexion tout en gardant une expression mauvaise au coin des yeux. Mais Lottis lui jeta un regard agacé en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui montrer.

 _-Les Pokémon spectres._

Affirma Monsieur Rochard qui continuait de dévisager la jeune femme derrière des yeux rieurs.

Lottis sentit comme un poids gigantesque lui tomber sur les épaules devant ces paroles, et commença à avoir réellement peur de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

 _-Les enfants ont peur des Pokémon spectres, parce qu'ils sont effrayants, sournois et qu'ils vivent dans le noir. Il n'est pas rare que les polichombrs viennent se cacher dans leurs armoires par exemple, ou que les skelenoxs se glissent sous leur lit pour leur faire des mauvaises farces._

Expliqua-t-il d'un air serein en glissant ses mains derrière son dos, tandis que le regard de Lottis s'écarquillait d'inquiétudes.

 _-J'ai donc imaginé une machine merveilleuse pour rassurer ces enfants la nuit, et qui capturerait les Pokémon spectres dans une cage afin qu'ils ne puissent plus s'approcher d'eux, car la matière des barreaux empêche ces Pokémon si particuliers de fuir._

Poursuivit Monsieur Rochard en se tournant à présent vers le fond de la salle où un immense objet semblait caché sous un voile blanc. Un de ses employés tira alors sur un pan du tissu et laissa apparaître en dessous une grande cage dorée au sommet arrondi, et dans lequel un spectrum flottait en arborant une expression désabusée.

Le regard de celui-ci prit un air profondément désolé quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Lottis.

 _-Lottis… Ils m'ont eu par surprise quand j'ai voulu te rejoindre… Je n'avais pas fait attention à la caméra de surveillance. Je suis désolé…_

Bafouilla-t-il.

Une expression douloureuse traversa le visage de Lottis, qui en lâcha son gobelet par terre qui se vida de son contenu à ses pieds. Puis, elle se leva précipitamment pour courir vers la cage.

 _-Tate !_

Cria-t-elle dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

Mais plusieurs agents la stoppèrent dans son élan et la bloquèrent par les bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher de plus près.

.

 **Chapitre 200 : Un spectrum en cage.**

 _-On ne peut pas dire que ton spectrum ait été très discret en se baladant sous sa forme humaine dans nos locaux, et à se transformer devant nos caméras. Mais je suis vraiment très satisfait de cette prise._

Dit Monsieur Rochard.

 _-Relâchez-le !_

Tonna Lottis alors que deux hommes baraqués comme des armoires à glace la maintenaient par les poignets. La jeune femme fixait désespérément la grande cage dorée dans laquelle Tate avait été enfermé et flottait en son centre sous son apparence de spectrum.

Tout en la voyant se débattre, Monsieur Rochard se contenta de sourire un peu plus avec une pointe de satisfaction en coin de l'œil, et se tourna vers la grande cage dorée pour y poser sa main avant de reprendre la parole :

 _-Ne trouves-tu pas ma nouvelle invention fantastique ? Aucune barrière, ni aucun mur ne pouvaient retenir les corps si particuliers des Pokémon spectres. Mais je me suis inspiré de certaines techniques qui servaient à bloquer leurs pouvoirs, tels que la clairvoyance, et ainsi, obtenir une cage qui neutraliserait toutes les capacités des Pokémon spectres._

Tate lui adressa un regard courroucé, mais se trouvait incapable de l'attaquer, ou même de changer de forme pour pouvoir se sortir de la cage. Il était comme pris sous une entrave.

 _-Et dire que cet imbécile d'Arthur ne l'a même pas capturé, et qu'il laissait un tel Pokémon l'accompagner en le laissant à l'état sauvage. Décidément, lui et ses convictions de rêveur écolo le perdront._

Ajouta l'homme d'une voix simple.

Il détourna ensuite son regard vers le spectrum et arbora une expression particulièrement perfide en se pinçant les lèvres.

 _-Une créature aussi fantastique et fabuleuse doit contenir en lui une réserve d'énergie vitale colossale._

S'esclaffa-t-il.

Lottis sentit une colère immense l'envahir à l'entente de ces paroles qui lui écorchaient les oreilles et ne put s'empêcher de réagir vivement :

 _-Si vous faites le moindre mal à Tate, vous allez me le payer cher !_

S'écria la jeune femme en serrant les poings tout en essayant de faire un bond en avant, mais les agents de sécurité la tenaient fermement et l'empêchèrent de se jeter sur leur président.

 _-Je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais je pense très sincèrement que nous devrions aller faire un brin de causette autour d'un déjeuner, tous les deux._

Déclara le président d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la négociation. Son sourire avait également disparu pour se changer en une expression qui ne montrait plus le moindre sentiment sur le visage, laissant enfin paraître sa véritable nature : un homme au cœur d'acier. Lottis comprit alors qu'elle allait droit vers des ennuis graves en vue du ton qu'il prenait.

La jeune femme échangea un regard inquiet avec Tate, et se retrouva contrainte de suivre Monsieur Rochard jusqu'à une grande table de métal disposée dans la salle, à quelques mètres de la cage dorée. Elle prit alors place à contrecœur en face de lui sur une chaise elle aussi en fer, et observa plusieurs agents s'éloigner afin d'aller chercher les plats et les couverts.

 _-Je sais que ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour déjeuner, comme nous nous trouvons au beau milieu d'une salle de recherches scientifiques. Mais je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim étant donné que tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier soir._

Dit Monsieur Rochard d'un air faussement compatissant.

La pauvre Lottis n'avait effectivement rien mangé de toute la journée de la veille, mais son estomac était si noué à cause de la peur qu'elle ne ressentait aucunement la faim.

 _-Si vous voulez me garder ici c'est d'accord, mais je vous en prie, laissez au moins Tate partir._

Supplia Lottis d'une voix nouée.

 _-Je regrette, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me dire ce que je dois faire. Regarde les choses en face, j'ai déjà gagné contre ton organisation. La question à présent, c'est quel choix tu vas faire, toi, si tu veux limiter les dégâts._

Relata l'homme d'une voix glaciale.

Lottis écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Le président retrouva alors son sourire enjoué, et reprit la parole d'une voix grinçante :

 _-Tu sais, j'aurais toujours un coup d'avance sur vous. La différence entre Arthur et moi, c'est que je suis aimé et admiré par tous. Je suis la personnalité la plus populaire et appréciée de Hoenn parce que j'offre à tous ce qu'ils désirent avoir : la technologie, les rêves, la puissance. Je leur offre une région plus prospère et plus agréable à vivre en améliorant leur quotidien. Certes, cela coûte des sacrifices, cela fait couler du sang et des larmes. Mais au final, qui se soucie de ces petites formalités ? Personne, hormis une bande d'imbéciles de votre espèce._

Déclara-t-il alors que Lottis fronçait les sourcils de colère.

 _-Arthur, quant à lui, n'est qu'un vaste grossier personnage grincheux et colérique qui est juste bon à jouer aux pirates afin de sauver quelques malheureux Pokémon aquatiques dont tout le monde se fout. Personne ne l'aime, parce qu'il n'est qu'un criminel de bas étage qui n'a ni charisme, ni la possibilité de s'offrir l'amour des habitants de Hoenn. Ses rêves de préserver les océans ne sont que de stupides utopies irréalisables contrairement aux miens._

Lottis se pinça les lèvres, elle avait envie de le remettre à sa place. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, car de nombreux agents de sécurités et de gardes du corps entouraient le président. Elle plissa alors l'ailette de son nez et jeta un regard courroucé à Monsieur Rochard pour le faire taire :

 _-Vous avez beau traiter Arthur de grossier personnage, sa présence à Hoenn vous fait suffisamment de tort pour que vous en veniez à chercher par tous les moyens à vous débarrasser de lui. Vous pouvez fanfaronner que la population vous aime, mais le jour où mon Leader dévoilera à tous tout vos vilains secrets, tout votre empire s'effondra comme un château de cartes._

Tonna Lottis.

Sa remarque sembla piquer l'homme aux cheveux couleur acier, mais il s'efforça de garder son sourire qui se crispa d'un poil, et tourna la tête vers ses agents qui leur apportaient à présent leur repas. Un homme posa aussitôt une assiette en porcelaine devant Lottis, qui reconnut son contenu : du filet de sharpedo préparé avec du riz et de la sauce, tandis qu'un autre posait une assiette similaire devant son président.

 _-Ha, cuit à cœur, comme je les aime._

Déclara vivement Monsieur Rochard.

Lottis émit une longue grimace dégoûtée en secouant négativement la tête et repoussa son assiette. Elle n'avait aucune envie de manger du sharpedo, car il s'agissait de l'emblème du combat de son Leader et elle se doutait que ce Pokémon n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Mais Monsieur Rochard ne la laissa pas plus longtemps dans son dégoût :

 _-Pour en revenir à nos wattouats, Lottis, je me demande quelle option serait la meilleure pour le devenir d'Arthur. Est-ce que je lui demande de venir ici pour se rendre bien gentiment de lui-même afin de sauver ta peau, et te laisser ressortir d'ici saine et sauve…_

Commença-t-il dans une expression particulièrement sournoise.

 _-… Ou alors je l'énerve un peu en me servant de toi pour le voir perdre la tête comme Az ?_

Poursuivit l'homme aux cheveux couleur acier.

 _-Arthur, devenir comme Az ?! N'importe quoi !_

Grimaça Lottis.

 _-J'ai pourtant cru comprendre d'après des sources sûres qu'Arthur avait un point faible : l'affection qu'il te portait. Et que s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, la colère qu'il ressentirait pourrait lui en faire perdre la raison._

La jeune femme prit alors une expression horrifiée devant ces paroles et secoua négativement la tête.

 _-Ton Leader souhaite réveiller la primo-résurgence de kyogre. Imagine si par désespoir devant son chagrin, il invoquait un déluge afin de détruire la région ? La population le détestera tellement que tout le monde voudra sa peau, même sa propre organisation. Ce qui aura comme conséquence la dissolution totale de la Team Aqua, qui me sera au final plus bénéfique que de me contenter d'enfermer Arthur en prison, car d'autres sbires reprendraient forcément la relève par-derrière._

Sembla s'en amuser Monsieur Rochard.

Lottis ne répondit pas et garda une expression douloureuse sur le visage, mais le président s'empressa de lever et d'agiter ses mains d'un air théâtral :

 _-Ho, et puis pourquoi devrais-je te demander ton avis alors que j'ai l'occasion parfaite de décrédibiliser complètement la Team Aqua aux yeux de tous ? La dernière option est celle que je préfère !_

Lottis n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deux agents l'attrapèrent par les bras pour la sortir de force de table, et la tirèrent jusqu'au fond de la salle sous le regard attentif du président qui était resté à table pour commencer à déguster son repas.

 _-Tu vois Lottis, comme je suis quelqu'un de bien et de très gentil, je vais te faire un beau cadeau._

Dit l'homme, alors que son subordonné Kennedy s'avançait vers une grande machine qui ressemblait très légèrement au téléporteur que possédait Léo le pokémaniac, car elle était composée de plusieurs moteurs, d'un écran digital ainsi qu'une grande cabine dans laquelle on pouvait se faufiler.

 _-Lâchez-moi !_

S'écria Lottis, tandis que Tate commençait à s'agiter dans la cage dorée et tentait de se jeter sur les barreaux dans l'espoir de pouvoir les briser.

 _-Je te présente une de mes inventions favorites ! Il s'agit là d'une machine qui permet de devenir un Pokémon ! Tu rentres dedans, on choisit un Pokémon dans la base de données et ''pouf !'' te voilà dans la peau de ton monstre favori. C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?_

Fit Monsieur Rochard d'un air enjoué alors que Lottis émettait une longue grimace hallucinée. Le président coupa rapidement un morceau de filet dans son assette pour en manger un bout, le sourire en coin, et reprit la parole une fois sa bouchée avalée :

 _-Bon, cependant, elle n'est pas encore au point, nous n'avons pas encore essayé de voir le résultat sur un sujet humain. Mais je suppose que la transformation ne devrait pas trop mal se passer._

Il se tourna alors vers Lottis en émettant un grand sourire tout en restant assis.

 _-Et puis, ça sera l'occasion de la tester enfin ! On verra bien ce qu'il t'arrivera !_

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Sous la demande de son président, Kennedy sortit rapidement un appareil photo de sa poche, et prit quelques photos de Lottis avec l'intention de les envoyer à Arthur. Puis une fois finit, les deux agents qui maintenaient la jeune femme la tirèrent de force par les bras pour l'enfermer dans la cabine, la faisant réagir vivement afin d'interpeller ses bourreaux :

 _-Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous allez vraiment me balancer là-dedans alors que votre métier à la base est de protéger les gens ?!_

S'écria Lottis à l'attention des agents qui la poussaient au fond d'une cabine de métal, semblant estomaquée de voir tous ces gens obéir sans ciller à Monsieur Rochard.

 _-Notre paye est suffisamment généreuse pour ne pas avoir à nous soucier de la vie d'une misérable criminelle._

Rétorqua un des hommes, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Une fois la machine solidement refermée, Kennedy se plaça devant l'écran de son invention et commença à faire défiler les noms d'un grand nombre de Pokémon pour en valider un.

 _-Je choisis quel Pokémon, Monsieur ?_

Demanda l'homme en costard.

 _-Comme je suis quelqu'un de vraiment très gentil, je vais lui faire une fleur, et la changer en floette, tout comme dans la légende d'Az. Ensuite, je l'enfermerais dans une jolie Pokéball._

S'exalta Monsieur Rochard en coupant un nouveau morceau de son repas, provoquant du coup les rires de ses agents qui trouvaient visiblement sa blague sur les fleurs très hilarante.

 _-Et un floette ! C'est parti !_

S'enjoua Kennedy en bidouillant la machine.

Lottis sentit un vent de panique l'envahir quand elle se retrouva enfermée dans la machine, mais décida de jouer cartes sur table dans une tentative désespérée de s'en sortir. Elle sortit alors tous les Pokémon qu'elle possédait, tout en sachant qu'elle aurait le désavantage du nombre, et envoya ses compagnons défoncer la machine. Bien évidemment, la porte de la cabine céda sans aucune résistance sous le poids de son aligatueur, et la jeune femme put s'échapper à temps avant que Monsieur Rochard ne la change en floette. Elle apparut alors hors de la machine en compagnie de son évoli, son élecsprint, son relicanth, son aligatueur ainsi que son brasegali.

 _-Vous ne lui avez pas retiré ses Pokémon ? Mais vous croyez que je vous paye pour quoi ?!_

Hurla alors Monsieur Rochard de fureur à la vue des Pokémon de la jeune femme en se tournant d'un air colérique vers ses agents qui n'y avaient visiblement pas pensé, car Lottis avait pris soin de glisser ses Pokéballs dans sa sacoche en entrant dans la société afin de les cacher.

 _-Bandes d'incapables, chopez-la ! Ne la laissez pas s'enfuir, et ne lui laissez plus ses Pokémon sur elle cette fois-ci !_

Hurla de plus belle Monsieur Rochard, alors que Blue l'aligatueur aspergeait d'un pistolet à eau la table où il se trouvait assis afin de la dégommer.

D'un coup, un cri fendit l'air à travers la pièce alors que les agents envoyaient des galegons et des métangs au combat, donnant l'avantage à Piou-Piou avec son type feu qui utilisa un lance-flamme sur ses ennemis.

- _Ding, dong, dang, dang. La fin du monde arrive dans très exactement un an, un mois, vingt jours, une heure et dix-sept minutes. DING !_

Cette soudaine voix télépathique venait d'un énorme séléroc qui était apparu juste au-dessus de la cage de Tate en se téléportant, et qui se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur ses barreaux afin de la briser.

 _-Eh bah, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, mais je suis content de te revoir !_

S'écria Tate qui semblait étonné de revoir le séléroc, et qui curieusement, était venu les aider. Le spectrum arriva à s'extraire de la cage, et se précipita vers Lottis pour l'attraper dans ses bras et d'éloigner tous leurs adversaires d'elle d'une attaque ténèbres.

 _-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Rappelle tes Pokémon pour que je puisse utiliser une attaque téléport._

Imposa le spectrum en tenant la jeune femme hors de portée de leurs ennemis.

 _-Impossible, j'ai perdu la gemme dans le bâtiment, il faut absolument la récupérer. Nous ne pouvons pas la leur laisser._

Lui répondit Lottis d'une voix nouée, mais qui rappela ses Pokémon malgré tout afin de les mettre en sécurité.

Kennedy envoya un airmure et un magneton au combat pour qu'ils aillent chercher Lottis et Tate, mais le spectrum leur lança une ball'ombre pour les évincer.

 _-Où l'as-tu perdue ?_

Questionna Tate d'une voix grave.

 _-Dans une salle où ils remplissent des fioles d'énergie vitale, je ne sais pas trop où elle est. Je ne peux pas repartir sans elle. Si jamais ils mettent la main dessus, ça sera une véritable catastrophe !_

Bafouilla Lottis d'un air désolé.

Tate se changea alors en mew à l'apparence féline rose, et se téléporta avec la jeune femme pour apparaître dans une autre pièce dans le sous-sol alors que des agents étaient en train de faire appel à des arcanins.

 _-Par ici tu penses ? Faisons au plus vite avant qu'ils nous retrouvent._

Questionna le spectrum sous son apparence de mew. Il flottait gracieusement au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme et faisait serpenter sa longue queue de chat dans les airs.

 _-Et pour séléroc ?_

Questionna Lottis en sachant que le Pokémon lunaire était resté dans l'autre salle comme elle n'avait pas pu le mettre dans une pokéball.

 _-Je suis certain qu'il saura sortir d'ici tout seul, il a aussi l'attaque téléport. De toute façon on a pas le choix, on doit faire au plus vite, nous sommes en grand danger ici._

Assura Tate en la pressant.

Lottis balaya les lieux du regard, et partit sans plus attendre dans le couloir en réfléchissant. Mais comme tous les couloirs de l'établissement se ressemblaient beaucoup et qu'ils étaient tous peints en bleu, il lui était difficile de s'y retrouver.

 _-Essaye de me téléporter dans une autre salle._

Proposa Lottis.

Tate réutilisa son attaque téléport à quelques reprises, jusqu'à tomber sur la salle où Lottis avait perdu sa pierre et qui possédait malheureusement des caméras de surveillance.

 _-C'est ici, elle est partie derrière cette fenêtre là-bas !_

Fit Lottis en reconnaissant la machine qui grondait et recrachait toujours ses fioles sans jamais s'arrêter.

Tate emporta Lottis avec une nouvelle attaque pour se téléporter, et l'amena cette fois-ci dans la salle qu'elle n'avait pas pu atteindre quelques heures plus tôt, et où un grand nombre de fioles contenant un liquide bleu lumineux tombait dans une énorme benne métallique qui était déjà presque remplie à ras bord. Mais plusieurs autres bennes remplies elles aussi de fioles étaient rangées dans les coins de la pièce dans l'attente d'être triées.

 _-Elle est sûrement dans une de ces caisses !_

Affirma Lottis, avant de commencer à plonger ses mains dans la première qu'elle put trouver afin de chercher la pierre. Tate l'observa faire silencieusement quelques secondes, avant de prendre forme humaine et l'imiter pour l'aider à la chercher de son côté, plongeant aussi ses deux bras dans ce véritable fouillis.

Ils cherchèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans différentes bennes, se pressant au maximum avant que la sécurité n'arrive et ne leur tombe dessus, car des caméras de surveillance filmaient la salle à leurs grands désarrois.

 _-J'espère que personne n'a relevé la caisse où elle était tombée, car ça va être coton de retrouver la gemme._

Fit remarquer Tate en utilisant ses pouvoirs de spectre pour faire voler plusieurs fioles. Mais Lottis se mit à sourire.

 _-Elle est là !_

La jeune femme ressortit alors son cordon noir qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts et dévoila enfin la précieuse petite pierre qui se cachait en dessous et brillait comme du feu.

 _-Je vais la cacher dans ma sacoche afin qu'ils ne remarquent pas le changement de couleur sur mes cheveux, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils se rendent compte de la valeur que possède cette pierre._

Déclara Lottis en voulant ranger la pierre loin du contact de sa peau, ouvrant du coup une poche de sa sacoche.

Tate soupira d'un air rassuré avant de tourner la tête vers l'unique porte d'entrée. Plusieurs agents étaient en train d'accourir dans le couloir pour essayer de les attraper, et appelaient de vive voix les renforts, suivis par des caninos.

 _-Faut pas traîner !_

Tonna Tate en retournant son attention sur la jeune femme.

Lottis eut à peine le temps de glisser son collier dans ses affaires, qu'un objet fonça sur Tate à une vitesse fulgurante, puis le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Celui-ci émit une expression confuse suite au choc, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait, qu'il disparut aussitôt dans une lumière rouge aveuglante.

 _-Tate ?!_

Lottis sentit un sentiment d'horreur l'envahir en constatant de quoi il s'agissait une fois que son spectrum eut complètement disparu de son champ de vision : c'était une pokéball. Et pas n'importe quelle pokéball, celle-ci était violette avec deux bosses rouges de chaque côté, et possédait un ''M'' peint en blanc sur le devant. Il s'agissait là d'une masterball, la pokéball la plus difficile à se procurer et la plus chère de toutes, et pour cause, elle ne ratait jamais la moindre de ses captures. Comme Lottis pouvait s'y attendre, quelques secondes suffirent à la pokéball violette pour valider la capture, et bloquèrent toute sortie possible pour Tate d'une réaction lumineuse sur son bouton.

.

 **Chapitre 201 : Prisonnier de la masterball.  
**

Lottis courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du siège de Devon, tenant fébrilement une masterball entre ses mains qu'elle avait dû arracher de force aux agents de sécurité qui venaient de capturer sauvagement Tate à la demande de Monsieur Rochard. Il désirait l'obtenir pour sa collection personnelle en connaissant ses dons incroyables pour la métamorphose, et n'avait pas hésité à sortir les grands moyens pour le capturer.

Devant la situation, une envie de fondre en larmes prit Lottis à la gorge et la jeune femme se sentit plus désespérée que jamais alors que Chaussette son élecsprint courrait à côté d'elle en balançant des décharges électriques sur leurs ennemis qui tentaient de l'empêcher de fuir. Seulement, la jeune femme craqua en chemin, et laissa sa tristesse éclater.

 _-Ils l'ont attrapé ! Ils l'ont attrapé !_

Sanglota Lottis qui ne savait pas si elle pouvait le faire sortir de la balle en sachant qu'il appartenait maintenant à Devon, et qu'elle pouvait encourir le risque de le voir se soumettre contre sa volonté à leurs ordres.

 _-Je vais te faire sortir de là, Tate, je te le promets !_

Poursuivit Lottis alors qu'elle continuait à courir à la recherche d'une sortie.

Elle trouva finalement le grand hall d'entrée après avoir crapahuté quelques minutes, mais plusieurs agents de sécurité l'attendaient déjà devant la porte afin de l'empêcher de sortir.

 _-Tu es faite, sbire de la Team Aqua, rends-toi bien gentiment._

Déclara plusieurs agents en se tenant prêts au combat. Peu après, Monsieur Rochard apparut à son tour en haut de grands escaliers de marbre situés au fond de la salle qui s'avérait être très lumineuse. La jeune femme voulut se défendre, mais préféra rappeler son élecsprint en voyant ses adversaires sortir des Pokémon possédant un niveau bien supérieur aux siens : une agent Jenny libéra deux féroces arcanins, alors que Kennedy envoyait un galeking, un magneton et un drattak au combat, et Lottis le savait, ses Pokémon ne pourraient pas lutter face à ces monstres, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient déjà fatigués des combats précédents.

 _-Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Nous avons encore d'autres Pokémon en réserve, et notre président en possède des biens plus forts encore._

Déclara Kennedy.

Dans un dernier espoir, Lottis libéra Tate de la pokéball en espérant que celle-ci ne le force pas à obéir à ses nouveaux maîtres. Mais le spectrum qui apparut semblait très déboussolé à sa sortie, et secoua la tête d'un air étourdi. Visiblement, la capture l'avait un peu secoué au point de presque l'assommer, et c'était probablement ce petit détail qui rendait les masterballs aussi redoutables pour les captures.

 _-Arg… C'était quoi ça…_

Bafouilla le spectrum en posant douloureusement ses deux grosses mains violettes sur sa tête comme s'il avait la migraine.

 _-Tate, à l'aide !_

Fit Lottis d'une voix nouée dans son dos.

Le spectrum se retourna alors pour réaliser que Lottis était en larmes et tenait une masterball dans ses mains. Il la regarda quelques instants d'un air hébété, avant de réaliser qu'elle s'adressait à lui :

 _-Ils t'ont capturé… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…_

Sanglota-t-elle de plus belle en réalisant que Tate ne s'était pas rendu compte de la situation.

 _-Je vois…_

Murmura Tate d'une voix basse en contemplant la masterball d'un regard vide. Mais il s'empressa de se ressaisir devant la situation, il devait absolument protéger Lottis et la sortir d'ici. Il utilisa alors une puissante attaque ténèbres pour éloigner tout le monde autour d'eux dans une vague noire d'ombre. Puis, il repoussa de plusieurs ball'ombres les agents placés devant les portes pour essayer de fuir pendant qu'ils étaient étourdis en dépit des deux arcanins qui se jetèrent vers eux.

D'un coup, le séléroc réapparut pour les aider en se téléportant entre le spectrum et les deux arcanins, et les attaqua à coup d'attaque psyko, laissant à Tate l'opportunité de s'enfuir avec Lottis.

Le spectrum se changea alors en un ponyta croisé avec un leopardus, et s'empressa de faire monter Lottis sur son dos avant de partir au galop vers la grande porte vitrée. Devant la situation, cette forme chevaline était aux yeux de Tate la forme qui serait la plus pratique pour pouvoir fuir d'ici.

 _-Ça suffit spectrum ! Reviens ici, et obéis-moi !_

Hurla Monsieur Rochard en levant le bras vers Tate, lui montrant un des badges de la ligue de Hoenn qui avait le mystérieux pouvoir de se faire respecter par ses Pokémon, en donnant une emprise sur eux aux dresseurs qui le détenaient.

Tate lutta pour ne pas exécuter ses ordres, et utilisa un puissant lance-flamme suivi d'un grand coup de patte dans le verre de la porte pour la briser et passer au travers. Le verre qui vola en morceaux coupa légèrement les deux amis qui prenaient la fuite lors de la traversée du cadran, mais ils parvinrent enfin à atteindre l'extérieur comme ils le souhaitaient.

 _-Redeviens un spectrum ! Obéi !_

Cria de plus belle Monsieur Rochard pendant que Tate était encore à portée de voix.

Tate n'arriva pas à lutter plus longtemps contre cet ordre, et se retrouva sous sa forme de Pokémon, tombant du coup par terre avec Lottis. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever en aidant la jeune femme à se lever aussi, avant de partir avec elle en se retrouvant bloqué sous son apparence de Pokémon spectre.

 _-Eh bien, il a de la volonté le bougre, en dépit que ça soit une masterball qui le contrôle. Mais il ne va pas me résister bien longtemps avec mes badges._

S'agaça le président alors que le séléroc disparaissait à nouveau en se volatilisant littéralement.

 _-Que devons-nous faire, Monsieur ?_

Demanda Kennedy.

 _-Dispersez-vous pour les pousser à se retrancher vers la falaise, celle qui se termine en corniche tout au nord de la ville. Ils ne pourront plus nous échapper par là-bas et on pourra expédier cette criminelle en prison._

Ordonna le président.

De leur côté, Tate et Lottis courraient à en perdre leur souffle, cherchant désespérément une solution pour pouvoir échapper à leurs poursuivants qui avaient déjà lancé de nombreux Pokémon à leurs trousses, et étaient maintenant traqués comme des bêtes. Ils coupaient comme ils le pouvaient à travers la ville en essayant de s'échapper par le nord de Merouville, ignorant qu'ils étaient justement en train de prendre le chemin que Monsieur Rochard voulait leur faire prendre.

 _-Tu n'arrives pas à reprendre une autre forme de Pokémon ?_

Demanda Lottis dans la précipitation.

 _-Je n'y arrive plus, c'est à cause des pouvoirs de la pokéball, elle agit sur moi. J'appartiens à la société Devon maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à lutter. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te suivre pour le moment._

S'attrista Tate en suivant Lottis comme il le pouvait.

 _-Il faut que je te relâche, comment je pourrais faire ? Il n'y a pas un bouton ou quelque chose qui pourrait te libérer définitivement ?_

Demanda Lottis tout en jetant un regard en arrière en voyant que les arcanins leurs courraient derrière en grognant.

 _-Je n'en sais rien Lottis, je n'y connais rien du tout en pokéball !_

Se désola Tate dans une grimace.

 _-Alors on doit fuir, mais je n'ai aucun Pokémon qui pourrait nous transporter. Et toi ? Tu as toujours tes Pokémon sur toi en dépit de ta capture ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix grave.

 _-Oui, la pokéball a embarqué tout ce que j'avais sur moi, même mes affaires, mon sac, mes Pokémon… Tout objet que je garde sur moi, elle le prend. Mais je n'ai plus accès à mes pokéballs sous cette forme._

Tate soupira en prenant une expression triste et désolée. Il espérait qu'une chose, pouvoir retrouver sa liberté au plus vite.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, Tate. Dès qu'on leur échappera, on trouve un centre Pokémon et je demande à l'infirmière Joëlle de te libérer. Normalement ils savent le faire là-bas._

Assura Lottis.

Plusieurs caninos, ainsi que des métangs leur barrèrent la route à plusieurs points de la ville, et les poussèrent à se rapprocher un peu plus de l'océan. Les deux amis coururent alors jusqu'à l'extrémité de la ville où ils tombèrent sur des falaises très escarpées et très hautes en surplombant la mer de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. De longues herbes vertes y poussaient, et quelques rayons de soleil venaient adoucir le cadre magnifique que la vue sur l'océan donnait. Lottis reconnaissait ces lieux, c'était les mêmes où elle avait rencontré Arthur pour la première fois, et de nombreux goélises venaient ici pour s'y reposer.

Tate jeta un regard en bas, des fois qu'ils pourraient y descendre, mais il secoua négativement la tête.

 _-C'est trop haut, et il y a beaucoup trop de galets par là. Tu vas te tuer si tu sautes et que je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs._

Déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre. En se sachant sous l'emprise de la masterball, il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque.

Lottis émit une grimace et jeta un regard sur le rivage au loin tandis que le vent se glissait dans ses cheveux rouges.

 _-On va essayer de longer la côte, on trouvera peut-être un passage qui nous permettra de descendre sans danger pour pouvoir ensuite nous échapper par la mer en grimpant sur Blue. Il serait capable de nager jusqu'à Clémenti-ville._

Proposa Lottis.

Tate hocha la tête et suivit Lottis en cherchant à longer le bord de mer. Ils voulurent en premier descendre vers le sud où Lottis connaissait une petite plage qui leur serait accessible pour pouvoir s'enfuir par cette voie, mais plusieurs agents Jenny et leurs Pokémon leur barrèrent la route, les obligeant à faire le chemin en sens opposé. De toute évidence, le chahut provoqué par leur infiltration chez Devon la veille avait maintenu de nombreuses troupes de polices en ville, et elles étaient toutes prêtes à agir à la demande de Monsieur Rochard afin de les coincer.

 _-Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression qu'ils cherchent à nous rabattre vers le nord._

Dit Lottis en grimaçant.

 _-Je pense que c'est effectivement ce qu'ils veulent faire._

Admit Tate en suivant Lottis.

Comme ils le craignaient, le piège se referma sur eux un peu plus loin, tout au nord de la ville. Plusieurs équipes de police, ainsi que des agents de la société Devon, les stoppèrent sur une grande corniche et leur bloquèrent toute possibilité de s'enfuir.

Lottis jeta alors un regard dans le vide qui s'étendait derrière eux, et ne put que constater que toute tentative de fuite par cette voie-là serait mortelle : car en dessous d'eux s'étendait un grand vide de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut qui menait droit sur une mer en furie.

 _-C'est inutile de fuir._

Dit Monsieur Rochard dans un sourire. Il leva alors son badge de la ligue Pokémon pour le montrer à Tate et tenta de lui imposer ses volontés.

 _-Spectrum, capture cette criminelle et livre-la-nous, qu'elle puisse aller purger sa peine de prison._

Déclara Monsieur Rochard.

Tate grogna et se laissa tomber au sol, les mains violettes plaquées sur la tête, il refusait de faire du mal à Lottis et de la leur livrer. La jeune femme lui jeta alors un regard désolé et ne put assister plus longtemps à cet horrible spectacle. L'idée même que Tate se retrouve contraint de travailler pour Devon à contrecœur, et subisse en prime une vie de Pokémon en Pokéball lui était insupportable et plus déchirante encore que l'idée de finir en prison. Pire encore, ils étaient capables de tout, comme de lui faire du mal et de lui dérober son énergie vitale.

Elle sortit alors la masterball qu'elle avait rangée dans sa sacoche et la pointa sur Tate.

 _-Je te promets que je ne les laisserais jamais te faire du mal, Tate. Je te protégerais, quoi qu'il m'arrive._

Dit-elle dans un léger sourire attristé.

Tate écarquilla les yeux et se retrouva dans sa pokéball quelques secondes plus tard sous le regard circonspect de tous.

La jeune archéologue se tourna alors vers Monsieur Rochard et lui adressa un regard impétueux.

 _-Tu ne vaincras jamais ni Arthur, ni mon organisation. Et jamais, au grand jamais, tu n'auras Tate !_

Déclara-t-elle en levant la tête.

La seconde qui suivit, elle leur tourna le dos et prit son élan pour sauter avec énergie dans le vide, comme si elle souhaitait faire un plongeon en passant les pieds par-devant, et disparut de leur champ de vision en quelques instants.

Tous se précipitèrent vers le rebord pour regarder où elle était passée, mais ils purent malheureusement constater que la jeune archéologue venait de plonger plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas pour leur plus grand étonnement, et seules quelques bulles qui suivirent un bruit fracassant d'éclaboussures remontaient à présent à la surface pour indiquer qu'elle venait de disparaître dans les flots agités.

Monsieur Rochard secoua négativement la tête d'un air faussement désolé devant ce geste désespéré et se tourna vers ses hommes, ainsi que les agents Jenny.

 _-Voilà qui est regrettable, pauvre demoiselle, personne ne peut survivre à une telle chute. On ne peut que blâmer Arthur pour l'avoir poussée à une telle extrémité._

Fit-il avant de repartir.

Plusieurs agents observèrent quelques instants la houle qui s'abattait sur les falaises de pierre, mais les bulles cessèrent rapidement de grimper à la surface, et personne ne sembla se montrer, ni aucun Pokémon.

Ils secouèrent alors la tête en constatant qu'elle ne remonterait pas, et partirent pour suivre Monsieur Rochard vers son établissement.

 _-Nous allons envoyer quelques plongeurs, juste au cas où._

Déclara une des agents Jenny.

 _-Merci, Jenny. Si vous pouvez aussi me ramener mon spectrum, ça serait parfait._

Ajouta Monsieur Rochard.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kennedy pour lui faire signe d'approcher afin de lui parler à voix basse pour que la police ne s'en mêle pas :

 _-Kennedy, libère le garçon albinos que nous avons attrapé devant nos locaux. Donne-lui la blouse blanche de Lottis que nous avions conservée avec une enveloppe que je vais préparer, et dis-lui d'apporter ça à son Leader. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre sa réaction de colère, et voir s'il sera assez fou pour déclencher un déluge. Avec un peu de chance, la Team Aqua et Magma vont s'entre-détruire avant même d'avoir fait de réels dégâts sur la région, et nous aurons la paix d'ici la fin de l'année._

Expliqua le président d'une voix posée, un sourire en coin.

 _-Oui, Monsieur._

Opina son subordonné d'un ton réjoui.

Trois jours plus tard, aux abords de Clémenti-ville, l'AzurVictoria avait replié ses voiles, et déposé l'ancre dans une zone un peu à l'écart de la ville afin de ravitailler son sous-marin avec des vivres que le voilier venait lui apporter. En dépit que l'été approchait, et que les températures restaient hautes, le ciel, lui s'était couvert et un orage menaçait de tomber sur la région en apportant au temps beaucoup d'humidité et de lourdeur dans l'air.

Alors que plusieurs sbires montaient la garde sur le pont, certains d'entre eux lorgnaient sur d'épais nuages noirs particulièrement bas au-dessus de leurs têtes qui couvraient intégralement le ciel. Sous la menace de ces cumulonimbus, les goélises commençaient à s'envoler vers le nord pour regagner les falaises où ils y trouveraient des abris.

Entre-temps, Marco était rentré seul au bercail, mais avait été puni pour avoir laissé ses compagnons derrière lui, et pour avoir en plus kidnappé un goélise qui n'appartenait pas à l'organisation, il avait agi ainsi sans réfléchir à cause de la peur en tentant de fuir la police qui le pourchassait, mais commençait à culpabiliser pour son geste en réalisant que ses compagnons n'étaient toujours pas rentrés.

Le jeune homme s'était donc retrouvé consigné dans les cachots pour quelques jours alors que toute l'organisation attendait maintenant d'avoir des nouvelles d'Hector, de Lottis et de Tate qui ne donnaient plus de signes de vie. Le Pokématos de Lottis était injoignable depuis trois jours, et seule sa messagerie répondait, ce qui ne rassurait pas Arthur en sachant que la dernière fois où Marco l'avait vue était durant leur escapade dans la société Devon.

Celui-ci s'était du coup retranché dans son bureau, et tentait d'appeler la jeune femme à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à contacter sa famille à Vermilava, sans succès.

 _-Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas…_

Murmura-t-il d'une voix douloureuse tout en fixant son Pokématos.

Il se contenta alors d'ouvrir une dernière fois la messagerie de sa petite machine, et contempla le dernier message que lui avait écrit Lottis le jour où elle n'avait ensuite plus donné de nouvelles : _''Hey, j'ai retrouvé une vieille paire de chaussettes dans ta maison avec un rondoudou dessus, t'as pas honte ?! ;D ''_ et où il s'était contenté de lui répondre un : _''Arrête de fouiller dans mes affaires.''._

Il se mordit alors les lèvres de tristesses, et lui envoya plusieurs messages écrits en la suppliant de lui répondre. Mais l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de terrible commençait sérieusement à le travailler, et il décida d'attendre le retour de son sbire Jack qu'il avait envoyé un peu plus tôt au poste de police de Clémenti-ville afin d'avoir des nouvelles.

Le jeune homme fit alors son apparition au bout d'une heure en apparaissant à sa porte, le nez caché sous une fine mèche de cheveux et une expression navrée au visage.

 _-Mon Leader, je reviens juste de Clémenti-ville. J'ai pu voir une agent Jenny._

Fit timidement Jack en entrant dans son bureau, le garçon était d'ailleurs habillé en civil avec un simple pantalon en jean et un tee-shirt blanc afin de ne pas se faire passer pour un criminel devant la police.

 _-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Ils ont coffré Lottis, Hector et Tate ?_

Demanda Arthur d'une voix grave en levant la tête vers lui.

 _-Il semblerait qu'Hector ait été retenu durant plus de 48 heures en détention à Mérouville, et qu'ils l'ont relâché hier. Il devrait nous retrouver bientôt… En revanche, Lottis est portée disparue, et on a pas la moindre information sur Tate._

Admit Jack dans une légère grimace.

L'expression d'Arthur prit alors un air particulièrement tendu et inquiet au mot ''portée disparue'' en sachant qu'elle était chez Devon et sentit son sang se glacer.

 _-Elle est portée disparue ? Comment ça ?_

Insista-t-il.

Jack secoua la tête, il ne savait rien de plus à ce sujet, car l'agent Jenny elle-même n'avait pas eu plus d'informations à lui donner.

Arthur prit une grande inspiration pour chercher à garder son calme, et décida de laisser Jack repartir afin qu'il puisse partir chercher Hector et lui venir en aide.

 _-J'espère qu'il n'lui est rien arrivé…_

Marmonna Arthur qui était devenu tout pâle.

Le Leader plongea quelques instants son visage dans ses mains, cherchant à se rassurer en se disant que si son ombre était avec elle, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver, et qu'en plus, elle avait la gemme AZOTH avec elle. Il espérait donc la voir revenir à tout moment sur son bateau en compagnie de Tate, tout comme pour Hector qui avait heureusement pu s'en sortir. Mais Matthieu débarqua dans sa cabine pour l'appeler en ouvrant grand la porte :

 _-Mon frère, viens voir… Hector est revenu._

Dit-il d'une voix forte et préoccupée.

Arthur retira ses mains de devant ses yeux, et s'empressa de rejoindre son Admin pour le suivre sur le pont, le visage toujours aussi livide.

Il observa alors le jeune homme albinos se hisser sur le pont avec l'aide de ses camarades qui l'aidaient à marcher, et chancela vers Arthur en tenant un vêtement blanc dans ses bras. En dépit qu'il soit aveugle, le sbire gardait la tête basse, comme pour fuir le regard de son Leader, et se pinçait les lèvres de douleur et de remords.

 _-Je… Je m'en veux… J'ai failli à ma mission… J'ai pas réussi à protéger mes compagnons…_

Bafouilla Hector en se posant à quelques centimètres d'Arthur. Toute l'organisation resta alors silencieuse, et l'observa faire derrière des regards pesants et désolés.

 _-Hector… Ils ne t'ont pas fait d'mal… ?_

Questionna Arthur qui reporta bien vite son regard sur la blouse blanche qu'il reconnaissait, et qu'Hector lui rapportait : c'était celle de Lottis.

 _-Je suis un mauvais balignon… Un mauvais balignon…_

Sanglota-t-il alors en tendant fébrilement le bout de tissus à son Leader.

Arthur attrapa délicatement la blouse entre ses doigts et la leva devant ses yeux pour constater amèrement que le vêtement appartenait bel et bien à la jeune femme, car il y avait fait coudre son nom, et broder le logo de l'organisation dans un coin de ses rebords.

Arthur secoua la tête à sa vue, et ne put faire le moindre commentaire. Lottis ne se séparait d'ordinaire jamais de cette blouse qu'elle adorait, car c'était lui qui la lui avait offerte en la formant au métier d'archéologue, et il se souvenait encore du sourire éclatant qu'elle lui avait adressé le jour où elle l'avait portée pour la première fois. Son cœur se pinça alors de douleur et lui donna la sensation de s'être brisé tandis qu'une fine enveloppe qui l'accompagnait tombait par terre.

Le Leader se pencha sans dire un mot pour la ramasser et l'ouvrit en gardant une expression effondrée sur le visage. Il y trouva alors à l'intérieur une lettre de Monsieur Rochard accompagné de quelques photos où ses agents maintenaient Lottis par les poignets. Et comble de l'horreur, ses cheveux sur la photo étaient tristement rouges et uniformes : un rouge flamboyant, celui qu'elle avait toujours eu, sans les petites marques noires si caractéristiques que lui offrait la gemme. Il était donc évident qu'elle n'avait plus la pierre en sa possession lors de sa capture.

Il ferma quelques instants ses yeux qui se brouillaient dans un mélange de tristesse et de colère, et s'empressa de lire ensuite la lettre :

 _''J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre sbire et votre spectrum ont tragiquement perdu la vie lors d'une de vos attaques illégales sur notre société. N'interférez plus jamais dans nos affaires si vous ne voulez pas subir de nouvelles pertes. Cordialement. Monsieur Rochard.''_

Fou de colère, Arthur chiffonna la lettre et repartit sans dire un mot dans son bureau, seul, avec la blouse de Lottis dans les bras. Puis, il s'enferma dans son bureau le temps de digérer les derniers événements qui venaient littéralement de lui planter un coup de poignard dans le cœur.


	44. Chap 202 à 204 - L'ombre de la colère

**Chapitre 202 : L'ombre de la colère.  
**

_\- « Arthur ? C'est Max, un de mes sbires m'a rapporté que ton voilier avait levé des drapeaux noirs. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ton organisation ? »_

S'agaçait une voix dans le répondeur du téléphone d'Arthur, tout en gardant une pointe d'inquiétude malgré tout. Mais l'homme ne décrochait pas, et s'était penché à sa fenêtre pour fixer d'un air vide l'horizon où s'étendait la mer. Une brise de vent en profita même pour se glisser dans ses courts cheveux noirs bouclés qu'il n'avait pas coiffés depuis quelques jours et qui lui tombaient sur le front.

\- « … »

Max resta sans réponse, Arthur n'avait aucune envie de lui parler pour le moment, souhaitant seulement se morfondre dans sa douleur.

 _\- « Bon, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, c'est ton problème. »_

Continua la voix de Max qui raccrocha finalement de l'autre côté.

Cela faisait une semaine à présent qu'Arthur avait reçu la terrible nouvelle au sujet de la disparition de Lottis et de Tate et qu'il avait hissé les drapeaux noirs pour faire son deuil, laissant du coup son organisation sans activité durant ce temps. Il s'était enfermé seul dans sa cabine, et n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, ni vu personne depuis quelques jours, ne souhaitant pas se montrer en état de faiblesse devant ses hommes, et encore moins devant ses deux Admins qui s'inquiétaient énormément pour lui.

 _-Lottis… J'espère que tu n'as pas trop froid, ni trop peur là où tu es maintenant…_

Marmonna tristement l'homme.

Arthur resta posé un moment sur les fenêtres de sa chambre, gardant les yeux rivés vers l'océan. Il semblait chercher à sentir la douceur de la brise marine et les parfums iodés du rivage pour se consoler, mais sans son ombre, il ne ressentait rien, comme si la mort l'avait couvert d'un voile : il ne parvenait plus qu'à contempler la beauté et l'innocence de l'océan sans pouvoir en ressentir ses nuances.

Au bout d'un moment, le soleil se coucha pour disparaître à l'horizon, et offrit un éclairage rouge écarlate à la pièce. Mais Arthur n'y prêta pas réellement d'attention, la sensation de vide se faisant de plus en plus pesante depuis quelques jours dans son esprit. Cela le dévorait à un point où il n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il ressentait de la peine, de la colère ou tout simplement d'autres sentiments dont il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître leurs significations.

Après quelques minutes à lutter contre la fatigue qui l'envahissait, il capitula, car le manque de sommeil qu'il subissait depuis plusieurs jours se faisait cruellement ressentir.

 _« Row row row your boat, gently down the stream. Merilly, merilly, merilly, life is but a dream ! »_

Alors qu'il dormait profondément contre la fenêtre, les cheveux bouclés dans les courants d'air, Arthur entendit la douce voix de Lottis qui chantait la comptine qu'il lui avait apprise, mélangée aux plic plocs de la pluie qui dégringolait sur lui. Il se vit alors face à l'océan, en haut de la corniche où il avait rencontré la jeune femme autrefois, et sembla se rappeler d'un moment passé avec elle à cet endroit, comme si ce rêve était un souvenir passé.

 _-Lottis…_

Murmura l'homme en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui se tenait face à l'océan, les pieds dans les hautes herbes, et les cheveux dans le vent et la pluie.

 _-Tu te souviens de cet endroit ? C'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois !_

Fit la jeune femme en se retournant ver lui, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rieurs.

 _-Je me rappelle de tout, ma Lottis. De notre rencontre, de la mélodie que tu jouais… Et même de ce souvenir… Nous nous étions rendus à nouveau sur ces falaises quelques mois après ton arrivée dans l'organisation._

Répondit Arthur en la rejoignant sur le rebord, la gorge serrée pour venir se coller à elle.

 _-J'avais insisté pour qu'on vienne se promener ici durant tout le week-end pour qu'on puisse à nouveau admirer l'océan ensemble. Tu avais ronchonné au début, mais comme toujours, tu avais cédé à mes demandes !_

Admit Lottis en lui adressant un regard particulièrement tendre pour aller attraper sa main.

Arthur resserra la sienne sur celle de Lottis et hocha positivement la tête tout en gardant une expression meurtrie au visage, retenant des sanglots qui montaient en lui.

 _-Ne sois pas triste, Arthur. Je vais bien, je dors dans le plus bel endroit qui existe, celui que tu chéris le plus au monde… L'océan._

Relata la jeune fille d'une voix douce en caressant sa main du bout de ses doigts.

 _-Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le supporter…_

S'étrangla-t-il.

 _-Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit, à chaque fois que tu te sentiras mal, que tu as peur, ou que tu sois triste : chante la berceuse. Et tous tes problèmes disparaîtront._

Arthur ferma douloureusement les yeux en écoutant Lottis, incapable de surmonter son chagrin. Mais il rouvrit brutalement ses yeux en sentant la main de la jeune femme le lâcher pour réaliser qu'elle n'était plus là.

Dans sa détresse, Arthur ouvrit réellement les yeux pour constater qu'il s'était assoupi quelques minutes, et que sa chambre baignait encore dans une couleur écarlate. Mais Lottis n'était plus là, et son cauchemar ne faisait que se prolonger encore et encore : la jeune femme lui manquait, et rien ne pouvait la lui ramener.

Cherchant à lutter contre sa peine, il tenta de récupérer un débardeur bleu de l'organisation que Lottis avait laissé dans son armoire lors de sa dernière visite et qu'elle avait porté durant une nuit. Puis, il se mit à le serrer contre sa joue en l'empoignant à pleines mains, cherchant à ressentir un peu de son parfum et de sa douceur qu'il avait beaucoup appréciée lorsque Tate était uni avec lui. Il se souvenait encore d'une odeur délicate, sucrée et exotique de savon à la noix de coco, d'hibiscus et de vanille qu'elle avait porté et qui lui rappelait les archipels orange. Mais il ne parvint à ne sentir ni son odeur, ni la douceur du vêtement qui aurait dû raviver en lui de doux souvenirs. Il se trouva alors submergé d'une grande tristesse insurmontable devant la cruelle absence de la jeune femme : il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'indifférence et n'y voyait plus là qu'un malheureux bout de tissu lui rappelant que son ombre n'était plus là.

Devant la frustration qui le gagnait, le Leader reposa le débardeur à sa place et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau en posant ses mains sur son front, l'air abattu et perdu en n'arrivant pas à évacuer son chagrin.

 _-Je voudrais qu'Tate revienne…_

Soupira-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

 _-Je voudrais juste pouvoir ressentir le parfum d'Lottis, la brise marine sur ma peau, et le goût d'mon lait de riz le matin…_

Se plaignit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

En réalité, il possédait encore tous ses sens comme l'odorat et le goût qu'il parvenait à éprouver, mais ces sensations ne parvenaient plus à l'affecter émotionnellement comme pour n'importe quel individu. Ce qui aurait dû avoir comme conséquence d'éveiller en lui des désirs et des sentiments humains, comme toute personne ordinaire qui pourrait tomber dans l'excès. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à présent le laissait de marbre, et était en train de le fragiliser.

Il avait autrefois appris à vivre sans son ombre en arrivant à canaliser ses émotions, car celles-ci se manifestaient autrement que par ses sens. Ces sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours avaient d'ailleurs tendance à éveiller de la colère en lui. Mais depuis que Tate lui avait été ramené, le besoin de ressentir à nouveau les choses comme une personne ordinaire se faisait cruellement ressentir.

 _-Non… Je n'pourrais plus jamais ressentir son parfum… Je n'pourrais plus jamais la revoir non plus._

Se désola Arthur en serrant les poings contre son front. Comme toujours, il ne lui restait plus que sa colère qu'il parvenait difficilement à maîtriser.

 _-Ces foutus humains détruisent toujours tout ce qui est beau et innocent, tout comme pour l'océan. C'est pourquoi ils me l'ont prise._

Il se mordit les lèvres de rage, ne remarquant pas qu'il commençait à saigner légèrement.

 _-J'les haïs. J'les haïs tellement ! Comment ont-ils pu lui faire du mal à elle, qui n'est que douceur ? Comment ont-ils pu lui arracher la vie ? Combien de pertes allons-nous encore subir avant d'agir ? Qu'ils aillent tous s'faire voir dans le monde Distorsion !_

Hoqueta-t-il dans des débuts de sanglots qui ne venaient finalement pas.

Et dans un coup de colère, il balança sauvagement les affaires de son bureau pour les jeter par terre. Il donna ensuite un grand coup dans son armoire en bambou, qui fit tomber une caisse lourde remplie de documents sur le meuble d'à côté, et se blessa au bras en voulant le frapper à nouveau.

Arthur voulait pleurer, mais comme il n'y parvenait pas, il se contenta de se défouler sur ses affaires afin de calmer un peu la douleur qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, venger Lottis, et faire payer à tous tout le mal qu'ils avaient pu faire depuis des années. Il était entré dans une rage folle, et était bien décidé à lancer des représailles pour la perte qu'il venait de subir.

D'un coup, son nostenfer qui était installé sur un perchoir au-dessus de son bureau ouvrit les yeux, puis déporta son regard vers une des armoires en bambous qui se trouvait sur le côté de sa chambre.

 _-Nost !_

Grogna le Pokémon en gigotant comme s'il sentait un danger.

Arthur tourna la tête d'un air intrigué et réalisa que des grattements étouffés sortaient d'une de ses armoires, suivies de voix glaçantes et morbides qui répétaient en boucle quelques mots :

 _-Viens… Viens à moi… Viens à l'océan…_

 _-C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

S'intrigua-t-il en s'approchant, mais la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit brutalement en claquant, et révéla une boîte renversée et ouverte qui libéra l'orbe de la mer qui tomba du meuble et roula jusqu'à ses pieds.

Arthur réalisa alors avec horreur que les ofudas de Tate n'avaient pas réussi à contenir plus longtemps son prisonnier, et l'ombre qui se cachait dans l'orbe était à présent en liberté dans sa cabine et semblait attirée par son état de colère.

 _-Ho non, non, non, non…_

Poussa Arthur en reculant d'un pas, l'air horrifié, regardant à droite et à gauche s'il ne voyait pas l'ombre. Mais comme il n'était pas un spectrum, il ne pouvait la voir.

 _-Je suis ce qu'il te faut, je suis l'avatar… Je viens de l'océan… Viens, je vais t'offrir ta vengeance…_

Marmonna une voix à glacer le sang qui se glissa aux oreilles du Leader. Celui-ci ressentit alors un vent glacial souffler dans son cou, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il aurait voulu appeler Tate à l'aide, mais il n'était plus là pour le protéger.

 _-Viens, ensemble, nous allons rendre à l'océan toute sa grandeur… Et je te noierais… Je te noierais…_

Souffla à nouveau la voix, avant de laisser apparaître une mince silhouette humaine d'ombre plus grande qu'Arthur dans son dos. On pouvait distinguer sur cette macabre ombre de l'eau qui dégoulinait de son corps obscur mêlé à ce qui ressemblait à des algues, comme si la créature non humaine venait de surgir elle-même de la mer, et s'était penchée sur l'épaule d'Arthur avec de longs doigts griffus.

Le nostenfer se mit alors à feuler et à cracher dans la direction du dos de son maître, mais il était trop tard, l'homme s'écroula au sol comme si une charge lourde venait de lui foncer dessus. L'orbe de la mer encore au sol se mit aussitôt à briller d'une lueur bleue délicate : elle venait de posséder Arthur.

Malheureusement, le temps passa doucement suite à ces tristes événements, et la vie dût très vitre reprendre son court habituel à Hoenn, ainsi qu'au sein de l'organisation de la Team Aqua. Elle se poursuivit également dans l'océan, pour qui le temps ne s'était jamais stoppé, et où un petit lovdisc nageait paisiblement en scrutant très attentivement les fonds marins à la recherche d'un repas, non loin de Mérouville.

Après avoir inspecté quelques roches couvertes d'algues et de petits coquillages, puis arraché de la vase un drôle de spaghetti qu'il dévora d'une traite, le petit Pokémon en forme de cœur s'approcha d'une grande pleine sableuse où de nombreux staris et staross sauvages prospéraient sous les rayons de la lumière venant de la surface.

Durant son escapade en slalomant entre ces curieuses étoiles de mer ornées de pierres précieuses, le lovdisc put immédiatement observer d'un œil intrigué ce qui ressemblait à un gros cocon de lumières cristallines rouges qui avait probablement attiré ici tous ces Pokémon, et qui les avaient curieusement poussés à former trois constellations tout autour de lui : celle des trois oiseaux légendaires de Tanabata. Et chaque stari s'était mis à faire briller à tour de rôle leurs cœurs d'un rouge vif tout en formant des figures clignotantes, tels des messages codés qu'ils recevaient d'un autre monde.

Quant à l'objet rougeoyant placé au centre de cette curieuse voie lactée, celui-ci se trouvait délicatement posé sur un fond de sable et brillait en scintillant comme du feu.

 _-Lov ?_

Gémit-il.

Poussé par sa curiosité, le petit cœur décida d'observer ce curieux phénomène de plus près, et découvrit à l'intérieur une jeune femme endormie aux longs cheveux rouges et aux marquages noirs : il s'agissait de Lottis. Elle ne respirait visiblement pas étant donné qu'elle se trouvait au fond de l'eau, mais avait tout de même l'air à la fois vivante et particulièrement paisible. Elle en bougeait légèrement ses paupières fermées, ainsi que le bout de ses doigts, comme si elle rêvait, et tenait entre ses mains une curieuse pierre rouge qui brillait intensément comme un brasier. La gemme était en réalité en train d'absorber l'énergie de la nature que l'océan lui fournissait, et l'utilisait afin de soigner et ramener la jeune archéologue dans le monde des vivants.

Le petit Pokémon l'observa quelques instants, se demandant si elle était comestible, avant de s'aventurer à quelques centimètres de son visage. Après hésitation, il commença à lui donner des petits coups avec sa bouche, comme s'il voulait goûter sa joue et voir quel goût elle avait. Mais la main de la jeune femme se leva brutalement, et repoussa le lovdisc avant qu'il ne commence à la manger. Celui-ci prit alors peur et décampa à toute allure en ne laissant que quelques bulles derrière lui.

Après quelques instants, la jeune femme eut la sensation de ressentir la présence d'Arthur auprès d'elle, comme s'il allait attraper ses mains pour la tirer vers lui et la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle sentait aussi une immense tristesse mêlée à ce débordement d'amour qui la veillait.

 _« Est-ce que tu crois m'avoir perdue ? »_ Pensa-t-elle en réalisant que ce chagrin était probablement réel et qu'elle arrivait à le ressentir d'où elle était.

 _« Est-ce que tu me pleures ? »_ Les caresses des courants marins qui effleuraient sa peau la ramenèrent très vite à la réalité, et la poussèrent à se réveiller. Ce n'était pas Arthur qui glissait tendrement ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. C'était l'océan.

La jeune archéologue ouvrit doucement de grands yeux bleus, et observa d'un air hébété les reflets du soleil qui se projetaient sur la surface à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle reconnut alors ce spectacle époustouflant qu'Arthur lui avait montré lors de sa toute première plongée, composé d'éclats de lumières qui scintillaient comme des milliers de diamants qui lui donnaient cette curieuse sensation de vivre à nouveau.

Combien de temps venait de s'écouler depuis son terrible plongeon ? Lottis ne le savait pas, car elle avait dormi durant un sacré moment au fond de la mer. Elle avait pourtant fait une chute qui aurait dû être mortelle pour n'importe quel être vivant, mais ça serait oublier la gemme AZOTH que Lottis avait en sa possession et qu'elle avait discrètement récupérée dans sa sacoche juste avant de sauter dans le vide.

Elle resta quelques minutes à observer ce spectacle, et tourna la tête en reprenant ses esprits pour se souvenir des derniers événements. Elle venait de fuir la société Devon et avait également dû arracher Tate de leurs griffes qu'ils avaient sauvagement enfermé dans une pokéball. Elle chercha alors maladroitement la masterball dans le sable autour d'elle avant de la retrouver posée derrière son épaule, comme si le spectrum était resté auprès d'elle tout ce temps.

Soulagée, Lottis attrapa la petite balle dans ses mains et se releva, pour prendre son élan et nager jusqu'à la surface. Puis dans un effort, elle sortit la tête hors de l'eau et prit une immense respiration, le visage baigné dans les rayons du soleil.

Fébrile, Lottis réussit à regagner une petite plage couverte de galets gris à force de nager, et se trouvait à présent à deux pas de la ville de Mérouville. Une fois le pied-à-terre, elle prit maladroitement plusieurs bouffées d'air en se laissant tomber dans les cailloux, les mains en avant, comme si elle n'avait pas respiré depuis bien longtemps et tenta de ne pas trop s'essouffler alors qu'elle toussait et crachait de l'eau en même temps. Elle se retrouva même à vomir un peu d'eau de mer quelques minutes plus tard en se tenant maladroitement à des roches de la falaise, et sentit ses jambes trembler et la lâcher sous son poids.

 _-Je ferais mieux de m'asseoir un peu…_

Bafouilla la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur les fesses dans un tas de petits cailloux ovales et lisses, tout en cherchant à calmer des soubresauts de froid et de douleur qui parcouraient son corps. En dépit du beau temps et de la chaleur, elle ne portait sur elle qu'un léger débardeur et un pantalon qui s'étaient retrouvés complètement trempés par l'eau de mer, et qui avaient en plus pris la vase des fonds marins. Il devenait donc urgent pour elle de se sécher et de se réchauffer.

 _-Je vais être bonne pour me changer._

Marmonna-t-elle en récupérant sa sacoche qui avait elle aussi pris l'eau, cherchant à l'intérieur une serviette pour essayer d'y trouver un peu de chaleur.

 _-J'espère toutefois que mes affaires ne sont pas toutes foutues…_

Grimaça-t-elle ensuite en ouvrant une grande fermeture éclaire, afin d'accéder à son inventaire.

Tout en cherchant une serviette, elle tomba sur son pokématos tout neuf, et espéra pouvoir appeler Arthur pour lui demander de venir la chercher, car elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Mais son petit appareil était visiblement foutu, couvert d'algues, et ne s'allumait plus.

 _-Il est mort… Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois._

Grommela Lottis en abandonnant son pokématos au fond de sa sacoche qui était encore remplie d'eau de mer et d'algues. Après l'avoir vidé de tout son liquide, elle observa amèrement son ordinateur portable qu'elle sortit à son tour de ses affaires et qui était lui aussi foutu.

Elle poussa alors un long soupire douloureux en préférant le remettre à sa place, puis attrapa la masterball qu'elle avait glissée dans la poche de son pantalon pour libérer Tate dans l'espoir de voir que lui au moins allait bien, et qu'il n'avait pas été trop secoué par la chute.

Un spectrum apparut alors devant elle, l'air un peu désorienté et endormi, comme s'il avait hiberné durant un sacré moment. Il bailla longuement et se gratta la tête d'un air confus.

 _-Beuuuu… Je suis enfin sorti… ?_

Marmonna-t-il avant de regarder le soleil comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité.

 _-J'ai cru que je ne sortirais jamais de cette maudite pokéball. J'ai l'impression d'être resté des semaines là-dedans sans pouvoir te venir en aide. C'était horrible._

Ajouta le spectrum en laissant ses deux mains violettes retomber, l'air soulagé.

Lottis lui adressa un sourire euphorique en constatant qu'il allait bien, et s'avança vers lui pour lui caresser les oreilles et les pointes violettes qu'il avait sur les joues, comme si elle le redécouvrait.

 _-Tate, tu ne te sens pas trop mal ? On vient juste de tomber de la falaise pour échapper à Devon, j'ai morflé, mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de récupérer un peu… Enfin, le principal, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas mis la main sur toi._

Fit Lottis avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle, l'air soulagé. Tate ne répondit pas, mais il avait eu la sensation d'être resté conscient un sacré moment dans la masterball, et qu'il s'était écoulé bien plus de temps qu'elle avait l'air de le croire.

« _J'ai eu peur pour toi, cela a duré des jours et des jours… »_ Pensa-t-il alors douloureusement tout en rendant à Lottis son étreinte en glissant ses mains violettes dans ses cheveux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant qu'en étant prisonnier dans cette pokéball, et resta quelques instants contre elle à se faire câliner.

 _-Tate, allons-nous-en, c'est trop dangereux de rester à Mérouville avec Devon qui nous recherche. Trouvons un centre Pokémon dans une autre ville, et demandons à une infirmière Joëlle de te relâcher. On doit faire ça en priorité._

Déclara Lottis en retirant ses bras de son spectrum.

 _-Attends Lottis, avant de parler de me relâcher, j'ai peut-être une idée._

Dit alors Tate à son amie en prenant une expression grave.

 _-Quel genre ?_

 _-Si j'évolue en ectoplasma, je deviendrais bien plus puissant, et mes pouvoirs devraient devenir réellement intéressants. Nous pourrions profiter de cette capture pour que je me transforme. Pour cela, il suffirait de passer la pokéball à ton nom, et cela ferait comme un échange. Car les spectrums ont besoin des humains pour pouvoir évoluer._

Déclara Tate.

Lottis se frotta les lèvres d'un air réfléchi devant son idée, se demandant si elle serait bonne. Mais après tout, si c'était le souhait de Tate, elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

 _-Très bien alors, si c'est ce que tu veux, faisons-le._

Acquiesça Lottis.

Tate hocha positivement la tête, et profita de ne plus ressentir l'emprise de Monsieur Rochard sur lui pour se changer en dracaufeu avec son morphing.

 _-Maintenant, je t'emmène à Clémenti-ville, c'est pas trop loin d'ici._

Dit-il en la laissant grimper sur lui, avant de battre des ailes pour s'envoler au plus vite.

.

 **Chapitre 203 : Le compte à rebours.**

Les deux amis atteignirent le centre Pokémon de Clémenti-Ville en même pas une heure, et passèrent les portes vitrées automatiques pour pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur qui s'avérait toujours être aussi lumineux que lors de leur dernière venue.

À la vue de Lottis qui débarquait avec des habits humides couverts de vase et d'algues, ainsi que des cheveux particulièrement mal peignés, tous les clients venus faire soigner leurs Pokémon se mirent à la dévisager d'un air dégoûté, et s'éloignèrent en se plaignant de sa dégaine négligée et de l'odeur de marée. Mais Lottis ne leur porta pas d'attention et s'avança vers un immense comptoir où se tenait une infirmière Joëlle accompagnée par son leveinard rond et rose, suivie de près par Tate qui était à présent sous sa forme humaine.

 _-Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible de faire un changement de propriétaire pour un Pokémon mis en pokéball ?_

Demanda Lottis en posant ses mains sur le long meuble orangé qui la séparait de l'infirmière.

 _-C'est pour un don de Pokémon à un de vos proches ? Si c'est pour des échanges avec vos amis, vous avez une machine à votre disposition dans le hall._

Répondit l'infirmière Joëlle d'une voix polie en montrant à Lottis une curieuse machine semblable à un ordinateur installée à leur droite contre un mur, tout en lorgnant tout de même d'un air désabusé sur les habits sales de la jeune femme, se retenant probablement de lui faire des réflexions à ce sujet.

 _-En fait, c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un vol. Quelqu'un m'a volé mon Pokémon et je souhaiterais le récupérer._

Admit Lottis dans une légère grimace alors que Tate semblait de plus en plus tendu dans son dos et jetait des regards mal à l'aise sur les dresseurs qui traînaient dans le hall en les dévisageant.

L'infirmière parut surprise et choquée devant la nouvelle.

 _-Ho, vous avez subi un vol de Pokémon, vous avez conservé des données sur lui via un pokédex ? Vous avez prévenu l'agent Jennie ?_

 _-Je... Non... C'est obligatoire pour faire le changement de propriétaire ?_

Bafouilla Lottis.

 _-Dans ce cas, j'aurais juste besoin de votre carte de dresseur avec votre numéro ID, votre pokédex ou pokématos et vos papiers d'identité s'il vous plaît. Un changement de propriétaire sera aussi facturé 1 000 pokédollards._

Fit l'infirmière dans un sourire courtois.

 _-Quoi ? Autant ?! C'est une blague ?!_

S'étrangla Tate de surprise en pâlissant sur place.

Mais l'argent n'était de toute évidence pas ce qui dérangeait le plus Lottis, car ses affaires ainsi que ses papiers avaient pris l'eau et risquaient désormais de devenir inutilisables.

Elle sortit tout de même son sac sous la grimace absurde de Tate, et montra son pokématos ainsi que le reste de ses affaires pour prouver son identité, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Mais l'infirmière parvint à extraire une puce électronique que contenait son pokématos afin de l'utiliser en la glissant dans son ordinateur, et ainsi avoir accès à sa fiche d'identité.

Dans son dos, Tate s'occupa de déposer une liasse de billets sur le comptoir en sachant que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'argent sur elle, ainsi que la masterball.

 _-Merci._

Répondit l'infirmière qui examina rapidement la pokéball violette avant de s'adresser à Lottis avec inquiétudes.

 _-Votre pokéball a l'air vide, non ? Sans le Pokémon dans sa pokéball, il m'est impossible de changer les données du dresseur. Il va falloir le rentrer si vous voulez poursuivre l'opération._

Assura l'infirmière avec évidence tout en rendant à Lottis la pokéball violette. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Tate qui lui jeta un regard agacé, et actionna le bouton de la balle d'acier pour le faire rentrer dedans. Cela fit sursauter l'infirmière Joëlle qui n'avait pas réalisé que Tate était un spectrum, et prit une expression d'horreur profonde sur le visage.

 _-Voilà, il est dedans._

Fit Lottis en se tournant vers l'infirmière qui gardait un air décomposé, mais qui récupéra tout de même la masterball du bout des doigts comme si Lottis venait de lui confier une pièce à conviction.

 _-V… Vous venez de faire entrer un être humain dans cette pokéball… ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit très légal…_

Bafouilla l'infirmière Joëlle qui prenait à présent un air halluciné.

 _-Relax, on ne peut mettre un humain en pokéball. Tate est simplement un spectrum avec de fabuleux pouvoirs. Son apparence humaine n'est qu'un morphing, mais c'est ce qui a incité des malfrats à me le voler._

La rassura Lottis dans un sourire.

L'infirmière sembla alors se détendre d'un coup en riant d'un air idiot avant de hocher la tête, et invita Lottis à la suivre dans une salle derrière le comptoir où attendait une grosse machine pour la lui présenter et expliquer son fonctionnement. Tout en l'écoutant, Lottis fit exactement ce qu'elle lui dictait, et posa sa main sur un grand écran transparent. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout était enfin fini et Tate était enfin à son nom.

L'infirmière raccompagna ensuite Lottis dans le hall d'entrée, et lui proposa une chambre gratuite afin qu'elle puisse se doucher et se reposer après que la jeune archéologue lui ait expliqué avoir failli se noyer quelques heures plus tôt suite à son agression.

Une fois dans la chambre qui s'avérait être toute petite avec des tons là aussi orangés, Lottis se posa quelques instants sur le minuscule lit placé au centre de la pièce, se sentant partagée entre un sentiment de honte pour savoir Tate enfermé là-dedans, mais aussi de joie en se disant que durant quelques instants, il serait devenu son Pokémon. Ne sachant pas si elle avait le droit de s'autoriser ce petit bonheur, elle décida tout de même d'ouvrir la pokéball afin de le faire sortir. Mais c'est un spectrum ordinaire qu'elle trouva devant elle pour sa plus grande déception.

 _-Tu n'évolues pas ?_

S'étonna la jeune femme d'un air confus.

 _-Mmm… Je pensais que ça marcherait…_

Admit Tate en regardant ses mains violettes dans une légère grimace.

 _-On a peut-être loupé une étape, ou un truc à faire… On devrait demander conseil à ta mère, elle doit savoir, elle._

Supposa Lottis.

Tate n'en était pas convaincu, et pensa qu'il fallait tout simplement que Lottis l'échange avec une autre personne pour que son évolution fonctionne. Mais il laissa la jeune femme prendre d'abord sa douche avant de passer son coup de téléphone, tandis que lui, irait se vautrer sur le lit sous sa forme humaine afin de lire un peu. Une chance pour lui, aucune de ses affaires n'avait pris l'eau étant donné qu'il était resté au chaud dans sa pokéball, et avait donc pu conserver tous ses livres intactes.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Tate observa Lottis ressortir de la salle de bain avec des habits propres qu'elle avait conservés dans une pokéball spéciale pour son inventaire, et portait à présent un pantalon blanc d'été avec un autre débardeur à rayures bleu qui faisait particulièrement bien ressortir sa gemme et ses cheveux rouges. Tate apprécia les parfums de noix de coco et de vanille que Lottis portait, et l'aida à se sécher les cheveux en lui passant la serviette sur la tête.

Une fois bien séchée, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le téléphone positionné près du lit, et tenta d'appeler en premier Arthur et son organisation afin qu'ils viennent les chercher. Mais les numéros étaient tous devenus injoignables et sonnaient dans le vide. Elle en tenta alors plusieurs, dont ceux des deux Admins, sans succès.

 _-C'est vraiment bizarre. Ils ont changé les numéros… C'est vrai que d'ordinaire, ils le font souvent pour éviter d'être espionnés, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils en changeraient si vite. Et d'autant plus tout le monde en même temps._

S'intrigua Lottis qui semblait très étonnée, voire effarée de constater qu'aucun numéro n'était attribué, jusqu'au numéro privé de son Leader alors qu'il n'en avait pas changé depuis au moins deux ans.

 _-C'est vrai que c'est surprenant. Arthur aurait dû au moins garder son numéro privé pour que tu puisses le joindre._

Admit Tate en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Non, même durant ma fugue à Kanto qui a duré une bonne année, il n'en avait pas changé._

S'inquiéta Lottis.

Après une dernière tentative en cherchant à téléphoner à Matthieu qui se solda une fois de plus sur un échec, Lottis laissa tomber et composa le numéro d'Agatha qui elle, décrocha très vite :

 _\- « Agatha Kikuko, j'écoute ? »_

 _-Bonjour, c'est Lottis, ça fait un petit moment qu'on avait pas appelé. Tout va bien à Jadielle ?_

Questionna la jeune archéologue, mais Agatha sembla avoir un instant d'absence avant de prendre une voix vraiment surprise et particulièrement soulagée, voire euphorique.

 _\- « Lottis… ? Lottis Asuna ? C'est vraiment toi ? Je suis tellement heureuse… Tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles… Je n'y croyais plus… Tate est avec toi ? Rassure-moi… »_

Bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix qui en tremblait d'émotions.

Lottis fut extrêmement surprise par sa réponse, ainsi que Tate qui avait tout entendu de sa place et échangea un regard intrigué avec elle.

 _-O… Oui, Tate est avec moi. Euh… Tout va bien ?_

S'intrigua Lottis qui avait la sensation de plonger en plein délire.

 _\- « Si tout va bien ? Lottis, ça fait un an que toi et Tate étiez portés disparus à Hoenn… Ta famille te croit même morte. Je ne pouvais y croire en connaissant mon fils et sa faculté de survivre à tout, mais je commençais vraiment à désespérer ! »_

Répondit Agatha alors que Tate et Lottis prenaient tous les deux une expression effarée en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés. Ils auraient donc passé un an complet sous la mer ? C'était à peine croyable !

 _-Un an ? Nan… Tu déconnes, c'est pas possible…_

Bafouilla Lottis d'une voix hallucinée.

 _\- « Lottis, il faut absolument que tu ailles rassurer ta famille. Ton grand-père et tes sœurs sont fous de chagrin, ils se sont tous réunis à Vermilava en ce moment et attendent de tes nouvelles. »_

Répondit Agatha alors que la jeune femme sentait un poids énorme l'envahir en culpabilisant pour toute l'inquiétude qu'elle était en train de causer à tout le monde. Et Arthur ? Cela faisait encore une fois une année entière qu'elle disparaissait sans lui donner de nouvelles, décidément, il allait vraiment finir par la détester.

 _\- « Heureusement que j'ai gardé espoir tout ce temps, sinon Tate aurait pu perdre son arène si la ligue de Kanto avait eu vent de sa disparition. Enfin… Me voilà rassurée. »_

Se désola Agatha.

La jeune archéologue passa ensuite le téléphone à Tate afin qu'il puisse rassurer un peu sa mère, et parler avec elle, puis attendit patiemment qu'il raccroche pour appeler sa famille à Vermilava. Tout comme Agatha, ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir de ses nouvelles, mais furent extrêmement heureux et soulagés de l'entendre et lui demandèrent de venir au plus vite les retrouver à l'arène. Bien qu'elle comprenait leur impatience de la revoir, Lottis souhaitait d'abord passer voir Arthur afin de le rassurer lui aussi, car elle se doutait qu'il devait être mort de chagrin après une année sans ses nouvelles et elle n'arrivait pour le moment pas à le joindre.

Une fois le combiné raccroché, Lottis plaça sa tête entre ses mains en prenant place assise sur le lit, l'air coupable. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une année entière avait pu s'écouler, et qu'en plus, elle venait de la passer au fond de l'eau. Tate prit alors place à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter en caressant doucement son épaule avec une de ses mains.

 _-Tu as fait une chute qui aurait dû te tuer. Peut-être qu'il a fallu du temps à la gemme pour te soigner complètement. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas de ta faute._

Relata Tate dans un regard attristé en posant sa tête contre la sienne.

 _-De toute façon on ne peut rien y faire. Maintenant, il va falloir aller rassurer ma famille, car ils ont dû se faire un sang d'encre…_

Lottis soupira avant de poursuivre sa phrase :

 _-Et Aidana va me tuer pour les avoirs laissés plus d'un an sans nouvelles._

Tate lui adressa un léger sourire amusé, mais se contenta de la serrer un peu plus contre lui pour la bercer.

 _-Et pour ta mère… Tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé d'Arthur ?_

Questionna alors Lottis en se tournant vers lui.

 _-Eh bien… C'est délicat, tu imagines le choc que ça va lui faire si elle apprend que son fils est bien vivant et qu'il s'est en quelque sorte… Dédoublé ?_

Fit Tate dans une expression un peu triste.

 _-Si tu veux t'unir avec lui, tu ne pourras pas le lui cacher indéfiniment._

 _-Oui, je le sais, Lottis. Mais je me dis qu'il serait peut-être mieux de le lui présenter physiquement le moment venu, et non de le lui annoncer comme ça au téléphone. Je voudrais voir l'expression de son visage quand elle apprendra que je suis vivant._

Répondit Tate. Visiblement, cela semblait important à ses yeux.

Lottis sentit une vague d'émotion la prendre en l'écoutant parler, et lui adressa une expression tendre et touchée.

 _-Elle sera folle de joie._

Admit-elle en attrapant la main de Tate.

Le spectrum l'embrassa tendrement sur la tête et se releva.

 _-Allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre Arthur et ta famille plus longtemps._

Fit-il en partant vers la porte.

Une fois dehors, Lottis marcha tout en regardant tristement la pokéball violette qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et observa attentivement les éclats de lumières qui se reflétaient sur sa peinture métallique.

 _-Donc, je t'échangerais avec Arthur pour que tu puisses évoluer ? Il te relâchera ensuite ? Tu seras à nouveau libre ?_

Questionna-t-elle.

 _-Oui ne t'en fais pas, il saura faire._

Opina Tate.

Lottis hocha positivement la tête, et attacha la pokéball à sa ceinture.

 _-Avant de partir, on devrait sortir un peu nos Pokémon à l'orée des bois, ils ne sont pas sortis depuis un an si ce que ma mère a dit est vrai, ils vont avoir besoin de soins._

Proposa Tate, ce que Lottis approuva très vite en espérant que tous ses Pokémon allaient bien.

Ils marchèrent alors un peu vers le bois Clémenti, et s'installèrent dans un petit coin qui leur paraissait très agréable et où un petit ruisseau s'écoulait paisiblement sous la lumière tamisée du soleil qui se faufilait entre les branchages des arbres.

Quelques Pokémon sauvages s'y baladaient également, comme des zigzatons ainsi que des balignons. Mais Lottis et Tate ne leur prêtèrent pas attention et sortirent tous leurs Pokémon afin de les laisser se dégourdir les pattes et aussi leur donner à boire et à manger.

 _-On dirait que tout le monde va bien, ils ont l'air un peu endormis, mais en forme._

Soupira Tate de soulagement en prenant Ikana dans ses bras pour le cajoler.

 _-Oui, une chance que les pokéballs préservent les Pokémon du temps et de l'extérieur quand ils sont à l'intérieur._

Admit Lottis en installant son relicanth dans le ruisseau afin qu'il puisse barboter un peu. Celle-ci se tenait accroupie sur des rochers moussus où de nombreuses plantes bourgeonnantes prospéraient un peu partout autour. Seulement, elle ne vit pas l'énorme séléroc qui les suivait depuis un certain temps apparaître à quelques pas d'elle en une fraction de seconde par téléportation.

- _Ding, dong, dang, dang. La fin du monde arrive dans très exactement un mois, trois jours, six heures et dix minutes. DING !_

Hurla le séléroc dans son étrange rituel par télépathie, faisant sursauter de peur la jeune femme qui tomba la tête la première dans le ruisseau sous le regard amusé de son relicanth.

 _-Tu ne m'avais absolument pas manqué, toi…_

Grommela Lottis en se tenant à quatre pattes sur ses mains qui avaient plongé dans l'eau fraîche.

Tate se mit à rire en voyant que la jeune femme avait atterri dans le ruisseau, mais le compte à rebours du séléroc avait attiré toute l'attention de celle-ci.

 _-C'est quand même inquiétant... Il dit qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'un mois à attendre avant je ne sais quelle catastrophe._

Fit-elle remarquer d'un air grave en se relevant, dévoilant maintenant un pantalon blanc tout trempé au niveau des genoux.

 _-C'est des balivernes, il n'y a jamais eu de fin du monde._

Déclara Tate en levant sa main pour la secouer comme s'il voulait éloigner des mouches.

Lottis lui adressa un regard non convaincu alors que le mystérieux Pokémon flottait près d'elle, la fixant derrière des yeux rouges perçants.

 _-Tu sais, il y a pourtant des légendes qui courent sur ce Pokémon… Toi même tu m'en avais parlé il y a pas si longtemps. Peut-être qu'on devrait s'en inquiéter._

Déclara Lottis en levant délicatement sa main pour aller caresser le bec du séléroc.

 _-Quoi… Qu'il vient de l'espace ? Que c'est un extra-terrestre ?_

Répondit Tate.

 _-Imagine, c'est le ciel et les étoiles qui nous l'envoie… Tu n'y crois pas, toi ? Qu'il viendrait de la Voie lactée tout comme la légende de Tanabata ?_

Proposa Lottis en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux du Pokémon lunaire. Mais son attention se reporta rapidement sur un balignon qui s'approchait d'eux en émettant plein de petits bruits de pas.

.

 **Chapitre 204 : À l'orée des bois .  
**

_-Je connais ce balignon._

Déclara Lottis en soulevant un sourcil. Un curieux balignon tout rond et brun avec des taches vertes marchait d'un air penaud vers eux, et fut vite suivi par un garçon aux cheveux blancs platine qui sortit à son tour d'un buisson, attiré par le brouhaha que venait de faire les deux amis. Tate et Lottis n'eurent aucun mal à le reconnaître puisqu'il s'agissait d'un de leurs amis : Hector. Qui d'ailleurs, ne portait pas sur lui l'uniforme de l'organisation, mais un tee-shirt ordinaire blanc avec un bermuda sale et déchiré.

 _-Les gars… C'est vous ?_

Bafouilla Hector, l'air de ne pas y croire. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas Tate et Lottis à cause de sa cécité, il reconnaissait leurs voix.

 _-C'est nous, Hector. Tate et Lottis. Nous allons bien. C'est la gemme Azoth qui nous a sauvé la vie._

Acquiesça Lottis avec douceur.

Le regard du jeune homme se brouilla alors comme s'il allait pleurer et se précipita vers eux afin de les prendre dans ses bras. Les deux compagnons mirent quelques instants à calmer Hector qui n'arrivait pas à y croire et les embrassait sur le visage en étouffant des sanglots, écrasant à moitié Lottis dans ses bras. Les deux amis le poussèrent alors à s'asseoir dans l'herbe afin qu'il puisse reprendre contenance.

 _-On vous croyait morts… -snif- Toute l'organisation vous croyait sans vie, les gars. Notre Leader en a perdu la raison…_

Hoqueta Hector en agrippant le bras de Lottis, comme s'il avait peur de la lâcher.

 _-Quoi… Comment ça ? Et pourquoi tu n'es plus avec l'organisation ni avec Jack ?_

S'inquiéta Lottis en frottant son dos pour le calmer. Tate resta silencieux à côté d'eux, mais fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

 _-Jack ne m'a pas cru. Personne ne m'a cru, j'ai dû déserter l'organisation… Alors je suis rentré chez moi au bois Clémenti._

Répondit le garçon à Lottis en prenant une expression de plus en plus anxieuse.

 _-Te croire… ?!_

 _-Si Arthur me tombe dessus, il va être dans une colère noire… Il me fait si peur !_

S'emballa Hector d'une voix nerveuse en agrippant Lottis par son vêtement.

- _Lottis, faut vraiment que tu me croies, je te jure que je suis pas fou !_

Poursuivit Hector en tirant sur le décolleté de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui d'un coup sec, obligeant celle-ci à relever son vêtement pour ne pas se retrouver la poitrine à l'air.

Lottis ne répondit rien en premier temps, semblant prise dans la confusion, mais préféra finalement se ressaisir :

 _-Viens, Hector. On va aller marcher un peu, et tu vas nous expliquer plus calmement ce qu'il se passe._

Proposa-t-elle en le prenant par le poignet afin de le guider.

Le petit groupe marcha paisiblement le long de l'étendue forestière tout en longeant le petit ruisseau, jusqu'à atterrir dans une zone où les arbres semblaient plus âgés, et où un grand nombre de balignons se tenaient perchés sur des branchages. Derrière eux, le séléroc les suivait sagement, tout en restant prudemment à l'écart. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur un vieux tronc d'arbre mort couché dans les hautes herbes et les orties, et prirent position assise en tailleur afin de pouvoir discuter plus sereinement.

Tate resta encore une fois silencieux, tout en faisant attention aux orties qui dépassaient de son côté, mais Lottis s'empressa de se tourner vers Hector afin de l'interroger :

 _-Donc, explique-moi, pourquoi tu es parti ? Que se passe-t-il exactement dans l'organisation ?_

Insista-t-elle d'une voix grave et préoccupée.

Hector semblait soucieux et maltraitait une des ficelles de son bermuda du bout des doigts, avant de relever des yeux blanchis vers le visage de la jeune femme :

 _-Il y a quelque chose de différent en Arthur depuis quelques mois, quelque chose de mauvais. Je le ressens avec mon aura de balignon. Quelque chose de grave est arrivé à notre Leader suite à ta disparition._

 _-Vraiment... ?_

Répondit Lottis d'une voix perplexe en se grattant le menton d'un air désolé.

 _-J'étais sûr que tu ne me croirais pas. Jack ne m'a pas cru lui non plus. Il est tellement ébloui par notre Leader qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de la situation. Vous êtes tous aveuglés par l'affection que vous éprouvez pour Arthur._

S'attrista Hector en secouant la tête.

 _-Mais j'ai peur pour Arthur, j'ai peur que quelque chose d'horrible lui arrive. À lui, mais aussi à tous nos compagnons._

Poursuivit le garçon d'une voix funeste.

Lottis fixa Hector d'un regard navré, ne sachant pas comment l'aider, mais Tate prit très au sérieux les propos d'Hector, et sembla lui s'en inquiéter. D'autant plus qu'il était son ombre, et donc, il n'aimerait pas qu'il arrive malheur à son corps.

 _-Pourquoi tu penses qu'Arthur a changé ? Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?_

Le questionna Tate dans une expression qui ne laissait pas place à la plaisanterie.

 _-Tate, tu es son ombre. Toi tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?_

Se tourna aussitôt Hector pour adresser au spectrum un regard qui en devenait presque suppliant en dépit qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage.

 _-Je te crois, Hector. Mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose en lui est différent. Ne penses-tu pas que ça soit simplement dû à son chagrin pour avoir perdu Lottis ?_

Insista Tate.

Hector hocha négativement la tête et plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage, ne sachant pas trop comment les convaincre.

 _-Il parle de remettre les compteurs à zéro…_

Répondit-il.

Lottis attrapa alors sa main afin de lui parler avec douceur :

 _-Très bien Hector, je te crois. Je vais aller voir Arthur et lui parler. D'accord ?_

Le garçon albinos hocha positivement la tête tandis qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras pour le réconforter un peu. À côté, Tate détourna son regard sur les ombres des imposants arbres plantés non loin devant eux, où le léger souffle du vent faisait danser leurs branchages ainsi que leurs feuilles. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire.

Sans plus attendre, le groupe se remit en marche pour sortir du bois Clémenti tout en étant escorté par le séléroc qui ne les quittait plus, et continuait de citer son compte à rebours toutes les dix minutes. Comme elle le souhaitait au départ, Lottis décida de partir en priorité voir Arthur et se dirigea vers la planque de la Team Aqua qui se trouvait sur l'île Monsu.

Les trois amis voyagèrent alors sur le dos de Tate durant toute la journée, et arrivèrent à destination durant la nuit, profitant que tous les sbires soient déjà rentrés. Mais ils prirent tout de même soin de se poser dans une zone où aucun vigile ne patrouillait afin de pouvoir atterrir sans attirer l'attention.

 _-Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à joindre Arthur pour le prévenir de notre arrivée ?_

Demanda Tate en se posant au sol sous une apparence de dracaufeu, tandis que le séléroc qui les avait suivis s'empressait de les rejoindre avec sa lévitation.

 _-Non, même les numéros dans le pokématos d'Hector ne répondent pas._

Déclara Lottis en descendant de son dos, alors qu'Hector la suivait de près pour la rejoindre au sol.

 _-Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé chez Devon, Arthur se montre plus prudent. Mais comme j'utilise jamais mon pokématos, j'ai pas pensé à mettre à jour les numéros, je suis désolé…_

Admit Hector dans une légère grimace.

Une fois tout le monde à terre, le spectrum retrouva son apparence de garçon aux cheveux bouclés, et ouvrit la marche pour se diriger vers l'imposant voilier qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir à l'autre bout de l'île. Celui-ci mouillait à quai sur un petit port de fortune que l'organisation avait fait construire, et où quelques containers avaient été déposés sur un sol fraîchement bétonné.

Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur après un peu de marche, Lottis fut intriguée par plusieurs de ces containers qui ne ressemblaient pas à des caisses de vivres comme ils avaient l'habitude d'entasser, dont un en particulier qui était vraiment grand et bien verrouillé.

Perturbée et intriguée par sa présence ici, la jeune femme laissa sa curiosité l'emporter en s'y approchant.

« _On dirait des caisses d'archéologie mises sous très haute protection. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pu conserver d'aussi précieux. »_ Pensa-t-elle en s'y rendant d'un bon pas, désirant découvrir d'elle-même ce qu'Arthur avait bien pu dénicher d'intéressant.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Fit Tate en voyant qu'elle ne le suivait plus vers le navire.

 _-Lottis a vu quelque chose, je crois._

Déclara Hector d'un air incertain.

Les deux garçons firent alors demi-tour pour la suivre, marchant entre plusieurs caissons de métal bleus longs de plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à en trouver un plus grand que les autres tout au fond de l'allée qui contenait de curieuses fentes d'aération sur les côtés. Devant, Lottis le fixait en fronçant les sourcils et s'y approcha de plus près afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

 _-Il y a quelque chose de vivant là-dedans ?_

Questionna Tate alors que Lottis libérait son brasegali pour essayer d'ouvrir un énorme cadenas.

 _-Vivant ? Non. Par contre, ces aérations me font penser à quelque chose d'autre que j'ai vu à Kanto sur un site de fouilles. Je dirais même à des caissons destinés aux trouvailles de grande valeur, comme des reliques antiques !_

Assura Lottis.

Piou-Piou arriva à sectionner le cadenas avec une attaque pied brûleur bien placé, et aida ensuite sa maîtresse à ouvrir la lourde porte qui contenait visiblement un trésor.

 _-Piou-Piou, s'il te plaît, éclaire-nous avec une flammèche._

Lui demanda Lottis qui ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur à cause de la nuit. Son Pokémon gallinacé acquiesça, et éclaira les lieux en embrasant une boule de feu entre les griffes de ses doigts, et leur dévoila une curieuse masse brune placée au fond du container. Elle ressemblait à un gros caillou particulièrement imposant, et laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un fossile d'une très grande taille.

 _-C'est un fossile, c'est sûr ! Il est vraiment grand, Arthur aurait trouvé les restes d'un kyogre avec le sous-marin ?_

S'étonna Lottis en souriant d'un air émerveillé.

 _-On ne devrait pas être là. Arthur va pas être content si nous inspectons les containers de l'organisation sans son accord._

Pleurnicha Hector qui s'en rongeait les ongles d'inquiétudes devant l'imprudence de la jeune femme.

Lottis s'en moqua, et se mit aussitôt à contourner le fabuleux trésor archéologique, et l'admira en glissant ses doigts dessus tout en cherchant à analyser ce qu'elle voyait. Mais son sourire se changea en grimace quand ses mains touchèrent ce qui ressemblait à des épines.

 _-C'est pas un kyogre… kyogre n'a pas d'épines comme celles-là._

Bafouilla-t-elle dans un regard un peu déçu.

 _-On dirait un groudon. Il est peut-être encore vivant à l'intérieur de la pierre ?_

Proposa Tate en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, observant la jeune femme qui se penchait en avant pour coller son oreille sur la pierre. Elle retint alors son souffle quelques instants, et essaya d'entendre quelque chose dès fois que Tate est raison.

 _-Je n'entends rien…_

Dit-elle, suivie d'un mouvement de la bouche vers sa gauche, semblant non convaincue.

 _« Cling ! »_

Un petit tintement attira subitement l'attention de Lottis qui jeta alors un regard un peu affolé sous elle : sa gemme Azoth était ressortie de son décolleté à cause de sa position, et pendait dans le vide en se balançant d'avant en arrière en tapant sur le fossile.

 _-Reste à ta place, toi. Je vais t'attacher à mon soutien-gorge, si tu continues._

Grogna la jeune femme.

Sans trop réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, Lottis s'empressa de remettre la pierre dans son vêtement, et laissa derrière elle le fossile du groudon pour revenir vers Tate qui lui demandait de se presser, car il fallait qu'ils aillent voir Arthur.

 _-C'est quand même bizarre qu'on se retrouve avec le fossile d'un groudon alors qu'à la base on cherchait un kyogre._

Marmonna Hector en suivant les deux compères, ne réalisant pas que Sighrid n'y était pas pour rien dans cette magouille. Car, la petite peste avait échangé les cartes de groudon et de kyogre afin de duper les deux organisations et les inciter à devoir faire un échange, ce qui lui permettrait à ce moment-là de mettre plus facilement la main sur les légendaires sans avoir à se fatiguer.

Sans plus attendre, le petit groupe repartit sur leur chemin initial qui les menait vers l'AzurVictoria où les voiles étaient repliées, et où quelques sbires semblaient patrouiller sur le pont, l'air un peu endormi.

 _-Dis, Tate. Tu crois qu'Arthur voudra bien que je garde le fossile du groudon dans ma chambre ? Il rendra bien dans ma collection de roches._

Questionna Lottis d'une voix un peu trop sérieuse tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la coque du bateau. Tate voulut répondre à la jeune femme, mais deux sbires les interpellèrent en ayant remarqué leur présence :

 _-Hep vous trois, vous n'êtes pas de la Team Aqua ? Que faites-vous sur notre île ?!_

S'agaça un sbire que Lottis ne connaissait visiblement pas. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de nouvelles recrues.

 _-Bien sûr que nous sommes de la Team Aqua. Nous souhaitons voir Arthur ! Peux-tu nous abaisser la passerelle pour que nous puissions grimper ?_

Demanda Lottis qui s'efforçait de rester courtoise.

Le sbire échangea un regard non convaincu avec son collègue, et secoua négativement la tête.

 _-Tu crois qu'on va te laisser voir notre boss comme ça ? On a aucune idée d'où tu sors, et on sait que pas mal de personnes veulent sa tête. Il va falloir te montrer plus convaincante._

Déclara le sbire d'une voix autoritaire.

 _-J'ai un irezumi dans le dos ! Arthur m'attend, alors laisse-moi entrer, bon sang !_

Râla Lottis.

 _-Un irezumi ? Ne te fous pas de moi. Le boss ne fait pas ce genre de tatouage sur ses sbires, mais seulement à ses proches !_

Rétorqua le sbire d'une voix hautaine.

Lottis poussa aussitôt un bruit grossier de la bouche, l'air fatigué et exaspéré, elle n'avait aucune envie de se déshabiller dehors pour prouver son appartenance à l'organisation. Elle préféra donc faire demi-tour sans lui répondre.

 _-Tu ne veux plus voir Arthur ?_

Demanda Tate en la suivant.

 _-Disons que je préfère passer par la fenêtre._

Grinça Lottis en haussant des épaules.

Aussitôt après, dans l'AzurVictoria, un des sbires qui montait la garde sur le pont s'empressa de donner l'alerte en galopant vers la cabine de son Leader et frappa vivement à sa porte. Comme il prenait Lottis, Tate et Hector pour des intrus, il jugeait important d'en tenir Arthur informé.

 _-Mon Leader ! Pardon de vous déranger à cette heure, mais nous avons repéré trois intrus sur l'île Monsu. Ils se sont présentés devant l'AzurVictoria et sont repartis. L'un d'eux avait une tête très louche !_

Déclara le sbire.

Bien que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, Arthur n'était pas encore couché, et semblait plongé dans des documents importants qui traînaient en désordre sur son bureau, alors que certains de ses Pokémon comme son nostenfer et un grahyena somnolaient non loin de lui. Après un grognement, Arthur leva la tête vers sa porte pour voir le bout du nez de son sbire dépasser, mais sembla ne pas s'inquiéter du tout de la situation.

 _-Eh bien, allez les capturer pour voir ce qu'ils nous veulent. N'les laissez pas vadrouiller librement sur notre île._

Répondit simplement Arthur en retournant ensuite son attention sur une feuille qu'il venait de griffonner, un stylo plume à la main.

Le sbire repartit quelques secondes plus tard, et fila à toute vitesse dans le couloir, laissant Arthur dans sa paperasse qu'il fixait d'un œil sombre, semblant absorbé par ce qu'il écrivait. Mais il ne faisait pas qu'écrire, car à côté de lui traînaient plusieurs croquis qui avaient été réalisés de sa main, et montraient des dessins particulièrement inquiétants de la région de Hoenn sous les eaux, ainsi que de kyogre, et des plans de bâtiments adaptés à la vie en mer. Visiblement, son projet de réveiller le monstre antique avait pris une tout autre dimension depuis la disparition de Tate et Lottis.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à écrire un nouveau paragraphe, des tapotements aux carreaux de sa fenêtre attirèrent son attention, ainsi que celle de son grahyena qui leva ses oreilles, le poussant à se retourner. Mais l'expression fermée et sérieuse du Leader se transforma en premier temps en un regard surpris, pour finalement se changer en bouleversement profond : Lottis se tenait perchée sur sa fenêtre et lui faisait coucou de la main en souriant tendrement.

 _-Lottis…_

Murmura-t-il d'une voix nouée.

Le regard écarquillé et humide, l'homme se leva en laissant tomber son stylo au sol pour se diriger rapidement vers sa fenêtre afin de l'ouvrir.

 _-Est-ce que je suis en train d'rêver ?_

Poursuivit-il en ne semblant pas réaliser ce qui était en train d'arriver. Lottis se glissa alors dans la chambre pour venir l'enlacer lentement en passant ses bras autour de son cou, et descendit de l'encadrement pour le rejoindre dans la pièce. Dans un réflexe, Arthur laissa instinctivement ses propres mains suivre le mouvement, et enlaça à son tour la jeune femme pour la serrer tout contre lui.

 _-Dis-moi que je n'rêve pas._

Balbutia-t-il.

 _-Tu devais être mort de chagrin… Je suis vraiment navré pour ce qu'il s'est passé, et pour toute la peine que j'ai dû te causer._

S'attrista Lottis en resserrant son étreinte, alors que le Leader avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était revenue, et voyait son regard se troubler par des larmes de joie.

Arthur s'écarta légèrement de la fenêtre en la tirant avec lui, ne semblant pas prêt à la lâcher pendant que la jeune femme posait sa tête dans son cou et contre sa joue. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Arthur parvint à ressentir son parfum sucré et exotique de noix de coco, ainsi que la douceur de son vêtement et de sa peau qui lui avait tant manqué. Tout en fermant les yeux, il supplia pendant quelques instants le ciel pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas là d'un rêve bien cruel, et espérait ne jamais se réveiller.

 _-J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur…_

S'attrista-t-il d'une petite voix étouffée en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, tout en glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux pour les caresser.

 _-La pierre m'a sauvée quand Monsieur Rochard a essayé de se débarrasser de moi. Mais je suis restée inconsciente au fond de l'eau pendant une année. Si je n'avais pas eu la gemme Azoth, peut-être que je ne serais plus là._

Répondit Lottis qui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son Leader afin de le rassurer.

D'un coup, Hector descendit de la fenêtre à son tour, et interrompit sans trop le vouloir leurs retrouvailles en trébuchant bêtement sur l'encadrement.

 _-PAF !_

 _-P… Pardon. Je ne vois rien, et je n'ai rien vu… Faites comme si j'étais pas là._

Bafouilla Hector en rougissant de honte alors qu'Arthur venait de lever le nez vers lui, l'air un peu agacé. Le jeune homme albinos était tombé de façon tout à fait ridicule et s'était étalé de tout son long par terre sur le plancher.

 _-Hector, tu étais passé où ? T'as déserté ?!_

Grinça Arthur, mais Lottis tenta de le radoucir afin de détourner son attention pour protéger Hector. Car elle savait que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avait peur de lui depuis quelque temps.

 _-C'est bon Arthur, il m'a aidé à rentrer. Il voulait bien faire._

Lui dit Lottis d'une voix douce en le fixant de ses yeux bleus afin de l'attendrir. L'expression agacée du Leader disparut alors, et prit un air un peu plus apaisé.

 _-Bon bah… Va r'trouver Jack, il te cherchait partout._

Grommela-t-il.

Hector secoua positivement la tête sans répondre, et fila hors de la cabine en décampant comme un zigzaton. Arthur l'observa disparaître en fermant la porte derrière lui avant de reporter son attention sur Lottis. Il lui adressa alors un sourire très doux en la tenant contre lui et baissa doucement sa tête vers elle afin de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Seulement, un raclement de gorge dans son dos le stoppa à la dernière seconde.

Arthur tourna alors la tête pour voir cette fois-ci Tate, qui le fixait d'un air pesant, glissant lentement son attention vers ses jambes où il parvenait à observer une ombre qui avait visiblement pris sa place.

Tate se mit alors à grogner en montrant ses canines, et descendit de l'encadrement, le regard sombre.

 _-C'est qui lui ?_

Tonna Tate d'un air fâché et jaloux tout en désignant l'ombre d'un signe du menton avec mépris.


	45. Chap 205 à 208 - L'ombre de l'océan

**Chapitre 205 : L'ombre de l'océan .  
**

Tate reprit sa forme de spectrum pour s'avancer vers les jambes d'Arthur, et tourna vite fait autour de celles-ci avant de grogner de plus belle. Il semblait fâché de voir qu'une ombre l'avait remplacé et ne comptait pas se laisser voler son corps sans rien dire.

 _-Comment as-tu osé me remplacer ? Je SUIS ton ombre, la seule et l'unique ! Tu ne peux garder cette chose !_

Cracha Tate en essayant d'agripper l'usurpateur d'ombre dans ses grandes mains violettes, tirant ensuite un grand coup dessus pour essayer de le déloger de sa place comme s'il voulait tirer un tapis. Malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas, car ce voleur spectral s'était bien accroché à Arthur.

Le Leader lui adressa un regard inexpressif, alors que Lottis prenait peur et s'éloignait des deux compagnons en se cachant derrière la table de son imposant bureau, dès fois qu'une bagarre n'éclate. Alerté par le chahut, le grahyena du Leader se leva et commença à montrer les crocs au spectrum qui agressait son maître.

 _-Tate, attention !_

Cria Lottis en voyant le grahyena bondir vers son spectrum.

Tate esquiva de justesse une attaque mâchouille que le canidé voulait lui infliger, riposta d'une ball'ombre pour l'écarter, et se tint sur la tête d'Arthur afin d'être hors de sa portée en enroulant sa queue spectrale autour du haut de son visage, lui cachant du coup ses yeux.

 _-Arthur, cette chose n'est pas ton ombre. De ce fait, elle va finir par te posséder complètement pour te voler ton corps !_

S'affola Tate en s'agrippant à lui.

 _-C'est pas grave, Tate. Comme ça tu vas pouvoir retourner t'occuper d'ton arène._

Répondit Arthur en essayant de déloger le spectrum perché sur son crâne.

 _-Quoi ? Arthur, c'est moi ton ombre, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour vivre. Tu dois lutter et expulser cet intrus avant qu'il ne me vole ma place._

 _-Tu n'comprends pas, je dois r'mettre les compteurs à zéro. J'ai plus grave à penser que ces histoires d'ombres, car l'océan me demande mon aide._

Grogna Arthur, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à être lucide devant la situation. Lottis écarquilla les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas son Leader devant son attitude, mais son attention se tourna sur l'orbe de la mer qui était resté posé sur le bureau et se trouvait mis en valeur dans un petit présentoir en bois.

Il s'était mis à briller légèrement d'un bleu profond en répondant à l'agressivité d'Arthur, donnant l'impression qu'il jouait avec ses émotions et ses pensées.

À sa vue, Lottis comprit immédiatement que cet objet maudit était le responsable de cette possession, et que l'ombre lui appartenait et communiquait avec lui.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ? »_ Pensa la jeune femme dans une expression amère. La vue de Tate lui rappela également un détail important qu'elle était venue faire, elle devait le faire évoluer en l'échangeant avec Arthur, et peut-être qu'un ectoplasma serait plus en mesure de déloger cette ombre qu'un spectrum. Mais elle ne savait pas trop si la situation serait idéale pour un échange avec Arthur.

 _« Je dois quand même essayer de faire cet échange… Je ne peux pas laisser cette ombre posséder mon Leader, et seul Tate pourra l'aider. »_ Se dit Lottis qui contourna le bureau afin de retrouver Arthur.

La jeune femme se plaça alors devant son Leader et leva ses mains afin de les poser chacune d'un côté de son visage, glissant au passage ses doigts dans sa courte barbe bien taillée, et tenta de capter son regard derrière ses yeux bleus perçants.

 _-Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?_

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Bien sûr, tu le sais._

Répondit l'homme qui sembla s'adoucir à son contact.

 _-Et cet océan dont tu nous parles, celui qui te demande de l'aide, il est là ? Je peux me fier à lui ?_

Continua Lottis en ne lâchant pas son regard.

Arthur hocha positivement la tête sans répondre, mais lui adressa un regard apaisé. Derrière, Tate les observait silencieusement d'un air intrigué, mais comprenait ce qu'essayait de faire Lottis : elle tentait d'établir le dialogue avec l'ombre qui lui avait usurpé sa place, ce qui lui donnait la sensation dérangeante d'assister à une séance d'exorcisme.

 _-Pourrais-tu me parler de cet océan qui te demande de l'aide ? Puis-je lui parler ?_

Demanda Lottis qui s'efforçait autant que possible de garder une voix bienveillante, lâchant le visage de son Leader. Le regard doux d'Arthur changea alors en une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à un visage vide d'émotions, mais qui ne montrait pas non plus d'animosité pour autant.

 _-Je comprends ton inquiétude pour cet homme qui m'aide à accomplir mes desseins, Lottis. Mais tu n'as pas à me considérer comme ton ennemi._

Répondit alors Arthur d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lottis eut l'air très surprise par ce brusque changement, mais s'efforça de garder son calme tandis que Tate restait en arrière à les observer.

 _-Tu es un esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu viens de l'orbe de la mer, je ne me trompe pas ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix grave.

 _-Je ne viens pas seulement de lui, car je suis l'orbe de la mer, j'étais autrefois le roi des mers et ma puissance faisait trembler plus d'une civilisation humaine, ainsi que tout le règne Pokémon. On m'appelait l'avatar des océans._

Répondit-il d'une voix tranquille, mais sans cacher une pointe de fierté.

 _-Quoi… Tu veux dire que tu es l'esprit d'un kyogre et non d'un humain ?_

 _-C'est exact, quand j'ai péri dans l'affrontement avec l'avatar des terres lors des temps anciens, mon esprit s'est changé en un orbe délicat qui a attendu sa revanche durant des décennies. Arthur a été le seul à entendre ma colère et ma détresse. Mon ombre a alors pris une forme humaine afin de pouvoir lui ressembler dans l'espoir de devenir son ombre et obtenir son aide._

Admit l'homme dans un sourire.

Derrière, Tate ouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris, l'esprit qui lui avait dérobé son corps était en réalité l'ombre d'un kyogre tourmenté.

 _-Désormais, mon corps de Pokémon se trouve fossilisé quelque part dans l'océan, et n'attend plus que mon réveil lorsqu'Arthur lui apportera la gemme bleue. Et quand je serais enfin revenu à la vie, je lui offrirais le monde dont il rêve._

Poursuivit-il d'une voix qui en devenait presque stupide.

Lottis lui adressa un sourire maladroit, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, mais avait bien compris que cette ombre, en dépit qu'il eût possédé Arthur, ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Le Leader reprit ensuite son expression habituelle, comme si le kyogre s'était rendormi, et sembla revenir à lui quelques instants plus tard. Il ne se souvenait visiblement pas de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune femme.

 _-Lottis… Tu as besoin d'quelque chose ? J'imagine qu'tu dois être fatiguée, il se fait tard._

Demanda-t-il alors, semblant ne pas avoir réalisé du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lottis soupira en voyant que la situation était grave, mais lui adressa un léger sourire en comprenant qu'il était redevenu à peu près normal. Mais elle devait absolument lui échanger Tate à présent, avant que cette ombre ne devienne un réel danger pour eux et qu'elle ne puisse plus le faire.

 _-En fait, on a besoin de ton aide. Tate a été capturé dans une masterball chez Devon. Heureusement, j'ai pu récupérer la pokéball et la passer à mon nom dans un centre Pokémon, mais nous nous étions dit que peut-être, nous pourrions faire un échange, ce qui lui permettrait d'évoluer avant de le relâcher._

Proposa Lottis en sortant une délicate pokéball violette de sa poche.

Arthur y jeta un œil en la prenant dans ses mains, secoua négativement la tête d'un air navré devant la nouvelle et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

 _-Mmm, tu veux faire ça maintenant ?_

Questionna-t-il alors. Celle-ci hocha positivement la tête.

 _-Bon, c'est entendu. Mais ensuite, dodo._

Acquiesça-t-il en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme.

Lottis lui adressa un sourire un peu plus joyeux en récupérant la masterball dans ses mains et le remercia maladroitement. Arthur se tourna ensuite vers un de ses placards en bambous et y chercha des câbles qui leur permettraient de faire des échanges. Il en récupéra alors trois grands et noirs avec des adaptateurs qu'il pourrait clipser aux boutons de leurs pokéballs et les apporta sur son bureau.

 _-Tu pourras brancher l'câble link à ton ordinateur ? Ça sera rapide._

Demanda Arthur, mais Lottis émit une grimace.

 _-C'est que… Mon ordinateur, ainsi que toutes mes affaires comme mon pokématos sont fichus. Tout a pris l'eau quand j'ai fait un plongeon pour échapper à Devon._

Admit Lottis d'une voix nouée.

Arthur lui adressa un regard désolé alors que Tate continuait à les observer silencieusement dans son coin. Le spectrum était devenu ronchon depuis leur arrivée et avait bien envie de retrouver son corps, seulement, l'autre ombre n'était pas encline à lui rendre sa place.

Sans y prêter attention, Arthur adressa un sourire à Lottis.

 _-Très bien, ce n'est pas grave. On utilisera mon vieil ordinateur pour remplacer l'tien._

Dit-il en partant fouiller dans une seconde armoire qui était visiblement remplie de vieux câbles ainsi que d'appareils électroniques en tous genres. Il trouva rapidement un vieil ordinateur portable dans ce fouillis qu'il n'utilisait plus depuis quelques années, mais qui semblait quand même suffisamment récent pour pouvoir faire l'échange.

Peu après, Lottis fit rentrer Tate dans sa pokéball en dépit qu'il fît la tête, et clipsa son bouton à l'adaptateur qui était relié aux deux ordinateurs, pendant qu'Arthur faisait la même chose de son côté avec un autre de ses Pokémon installés dans une pokéball bleue et blanche avec le logo de son organisation.

 _-L'échange ne s'fera qu'en sens unique si j'dois relâcher Tate. Tu pourras m'renvoyer le Pokémon que je vais t'échanger n'importe quand. Si tu veux t'occuper d'lui quelque temps, fait à ton aise._

Lui dit Arthur d'une voix douce sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme.

En quelques secondes, l'échange se déroula très vite et Lottis vit passer la silhouette pixelisée d'un spectrum à l'écran qui transita vers l'ordinateur d'Arthur, et parallèlement, la silhouette d'un staross navigua vers son écran à elle.

Une fois l'échange fait, il débrancha tous les câblages, et rangea ensuite ses affaires tout en laissant le vieil ordinateur à Lottis qu'il voulait lui prêter pour la dépanner en attendant d'en acheter un neuf, et lui donna au passage un vieux pokématos qu'il n'utilisait plus également et qui encombrait sa chambre.

 _-Et pour le relâcher, comment doit-on faire ?_

Questionna Lottis en prenant la masterball dans sa main.

 _-Je vais m'en occuper._

Dit Arthur en revenant vers elle tout en attrapant la pokéball violette.

Il actionna alors son bouton pour l'ouvrir, et laissa sortir un spectrum qui se mit aussitôt à briller d'une forte lumière blanche. Lottis admira cette forme lumineuse qui se métamorphosa sous ses yeux durant quelques instants, la bouche ouverte et les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, un ectoplasma très rondouillard avec des petites oreilles toutes pointues apparut devant elle.

 _-Comment il est trop chou ! On dirait une grosse patate !_

Ria Lottis en attrapant sauvagement Tate par les bourrelets qu'il avait sur les hanches, tout en tirant dessus comme si elle maltraitait les joues d'un bébé joufflu. Tate grogna d'un air gêné sous son assaut, et tenta de la repousser avec ses petits bras.

 _-Lottis… Non !_

 _-Viens là, ma grosse patate !_

Ria de plus belle Lottis en souriant d'un air radieux, tandis que Tate chouinait en lui demandant d'arrêter.

Mais la rondeur de Tate n'était pas ce qui perturba le plus la jeune femme, car celui-ci semblait étrangement différent des autres ectoplasmas ordinaires : ses yeux à lui étaient blancs et non rouges comme des rubis, et sa peau semblait légèrement plus bleue que celle de ses congénères, rappelant la parure d'un océan de nuit.

 _-C'est normal que ses yeux ne soient pas rouges ? De plus, je le trouve vraiment bleuté pour un ectoplasma. Pourtant, Tate n'est pas shiney._

Demanda Lottis à Arthur d'un air confus tout en relâchant son emprise du pauvre Tate.

 _-C'est vrai. Et r'garde ses iris bleus, elles sont de la même couleur qu'les miennes. C'est sûrement parce qu'il est mon ombre._

Déclara Arthur en se penchant sur Tate pour placer son visage à quelques centimètres du sien pour le détailler de plus près.

 _-Je pense en effet que cela doit provenir du fait qu'il soit ton ombre au lieu d'être un Pokémon ordinaire. De toute façon, Tate a toujours été différent des autres fantominus._

Admit Lottis en se frottant le menton d'un air intrigué.

L'ectoplasma se mit alors à sourire en montrant toutes ses dents sournoisement, et agrippa l'ombre qu'Arthur avait sous lui pour tirer un grand coup dessus, la faisant s'étirer comme un élastique dans son mouvement.

 _-Je vais t'avoir !_

Grogna Tate en essayant de s'enfuir avec l'ombre afin de la lui arracher en se sauvant avec sa lévitation. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, et tandis que l'ombre parvint à s'extraire des pattes de l'ectoplasma, le grahyena se jeta à nouveau sur lui pour lui flanquer une grosse correction, le projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une attaque mâchouille.

Pendant que Lottis regardait son ectoplasma d'un air désolé en le voyant étalé au sol comme du flan qu'on venait de renverser, Arthur lui, farfouillait dans l'intérieur de la masterball avec la pointe d'un crayon et s'en servit pour appuyer sur un minuscule bouton. L'instant d'après, l'avant de la pokéball s'illumina quelques instants et libéra Tate de son emprise.

 _-Voilà, il est libre. Tu peux t'jours la conserver avec toi et la garder si jamais vous changez d'avis._

Dit Arthur en tendant la pokéball violette à Lottis.

 _-Ouais, enfin, je me sentirais un peu monstrueuse de conserver ton ombre en pokéball…_

Ria Lottis d'un air un peu gêné.

Arthur haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas trouver cela si horrible tant qu'elle restait sous la possession de la jeune femme.

Après avoir remercié Arthur pour son aide, Lottis partit dans sa cabine avec Tate qui n'avait pas arrêté de ronchonner, inquiet à propos de cette ombre qui lui avait volé sa place : toutes ses tentatives de le déloger avait échouées, et la situation le préoccupait.

Pendant que Lottis s'installait avec l'ordinateur et le pokématos qu'Arthur lui avait prêtés en s'affalant sur sa peluche de wailord géante, Tate préféra rester sous sa forme de Pokémon et se mit en boule dans un coin de la pièce pour grommeler de frustration, d'autant plus qu'il aurait bien voulu retrouver son corps et reprendre une condition humaine.

 _-Pourquoi tu me boudes ? Je peux rien y faire de plus._

Déclara Lottis qui semblait s'en amuser en jetant un coup d'œil sur le derrière rondouillard et violet de l'ectoplasma qui dépassait de derrière son armoire.

Tate grommela de plus belle en faisant bouger son popotin :

 _-Tu aurais pu le motiver à expulser ce foutu kyogre de son corps, justement. Toi, il t'écoute._

 _-Désolée Tate, j'ai essayé de parler avec cette ombre, elle ne le lâchera pas comme ça. Mais au moins, Arthur n'a pas cherché à nous faire de mal et était même heureux de me revoir. Ça prouve qu'il n'a pas totalement perdu la raison._

Répondit Lottis en tournant la tête vers son ordinateur qu'elle était en train de démonter en disséminant des pièces de ses composants électroniques un peu partout sur le tapis. Elle récupéra ensuite son disque dur et tenta de le brancher sur l'ordinateur qu'Arthur lui avait prêté pour essayer de sauver ses données.

 _-Non, il n'était pas normal, Arthur ne m'aurait jamais remplacé par cette affreuse chose. Elle va finir par lui faire du mal. Aucun calibrage ne peut se faire entre eux deux et elle va forcément finir par vouloir prendre le dessus et le posséder complètement._

Grogna Tate en sortant de derrière le meuble où il s'était réfugié pour bouder, et retrouva sa forme humaine de garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Mais son apparence se changea très légèrement grâce à la plus grande énergie que lui fournissait son évolution, et son visage prit des traits un peu plus matures, rappelant légèrement plus Arthur tout en restant mince. Il était également devenu un peu plus grand et atteignait à présent les 1m90.

Lottis soupira en secouant la tête, et continua de bidouiller son ordinateur en essayant de sauver autant de fichiers que possible.

 _-Ce n'est que l'ombre d'un Pokémon tourmenté. Arthur va l'aider à retrouver son corps quand il aura réveillé kyogre, et ensuite tu pourras retrouver ta place. Tu sais qu'il aime trop les Pokémon aquatiques pour les laisser dans leur détresse, on ne va pas le changer en une nuit._

Répondit Lottis avec douceur.

Tate grogna de jalousie, et s'installa sur un des hamacs de la chambre pour s'y allonger silencieusement. Il était parti pour fulminer toute la nuit et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lottis voulait aider cette ombre de kyogre qui était en train de lui voler Arthur.

Mais la jeune femme décida de laisser son bordel de côté quelques instants pour rejoindre son compagnon afin de se pencher sur lui et lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

 _-Je comprends ton état d'anxiété devant la situation, et ta peur qu'on te vole ta seule chance de redevenir humain. Tu as vécu beaucoup de bouleversements en très peu de temps entre ta rencontre avec Arthur, ta capture en pokéball, et maintenant ta récente évolution en ectoplasma. Tu as besoin de repos et je te promets que je vais prendre une journée pour m'occuper de toi afin que tu décompresses un peu._

Lui promit Lottis en attrapant sa tête dans ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Tate arriva enfin à se détendre d'un cran et attrapa Lottis afin de la câliner.

Le lendemain matin, Jack, Marco, Nero ainsi que plusieurs de ses camarades s'empressèrent de prendre Lottis dans leurs bras pour l'accueillir et furent très heureux et soulagés de la revoir saine et sauve. Ils fêtèrent même son retour en préparant des cookies et en firent la distribution avec leurs camarades tout en la présentant aux nouvelles recrues qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, dont le sbire qui ne l'avait pas cru quand elle lui avait annoncé avoir un irezumi.

Elle resta un moment dans la petite cuisine de l'AzurVictoria à discuter avec eux, pendant que Tate continuait de bouder dans sa chambre. Mais elle ne tarda pas à retourner le chercher en le tirant par les pieds afin de retrouver Arthur qui semblait toujours pris dans son travail, car elle devait déjà reprendre la route pour aller retrouver ses sœurs à Vermilava.

 _-Arthur ? Tu es levé ? On ne va plus tarder à partir Tate et moi._

Demanda Lottis en toquant à la porte de la cabine de son Leader.

 _-Entre, ch'uis dans ma salle de bain, j'arrive tout d'suite._

Répondit l'homme d'une voix qui résonna derrière la porte.

La jeune femme et l'ectoplasma entrèrent alors pour tomber sur un bureau illuminé par le soleil levant, et qui baignait la pièce dans des reflets bleutés provenant d'un des rideaux qui avait été à demi tiré, placés devant une des nombreuses fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

Lottis jeta un premier regard circulaire sur la pièce qui était en train d'être aérée et laissait la fraîcheur entrer. Puis, elle marcha doucement vers le fond de la pièce afin d'aller observer l'océan à travers les encadrements. Mais son pied se posa accidentellement sur des feuilles de papier tombées par terre sous les courants d'air. Elle se pencha alors pour les ramasser, mais son regard prit une expression horrifiée en réalisant qu'il s'agissait des plans de la région sous les eaux.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Bafouilla-t-elle en observant les autres feuilles pour y voir des analyses météorologiques avec les résultats de plusieurs jours de pluies intenses accompagnées de marées hautes.

Tate s'approcha pour regarder les feuilles que Lottis avait trouvées tandis qu'elle se penchait sur d'autres documents qui traînaient sur une table, semblant estomaquée par ce qu'elle y trouvait. Les papiers indiquaient très clairement les futurs plans de l'organisation : noyer la région en invoquant un déluge.

 _-Tu vois, ce kyogre va nous apporter des problèmes._

Grommela Tate en levant la main avec évidence. Mais c'est également le moment que choisit Arthur pour les rejoindre après s'être fait une rapide toilette matinale.

 _-T'es sûre de vouloir partir aussi vite, ma Lottis ? On vient à peine de s'retrouver._

Dit l'homme en sortant de sa salle de bain située derrière la grande table de son bureau, tout en renouant son bandana bleu sur la tête. Il venait juste de tailler sa courte barbe afin d'en prendre soin et sentait un parfum d'après-rasage aux sels marins. Mais cela n'adoucit pas du tout Lottis qui lui jeta un regard accusateur.

 _-Tu comptes noyer tout le monde ?!_

Gronda Lottis en levant une carte de Hoenn sous les eaux devant son nez, l'expression fâchée.

 _-Tu connais nos plans d'étendre les océans._

Répondit simplement l'homme à une Lottis qui en secoua négativement la tête.

 _-Ce n'est plus un simple nettoyage de pollutions humaines, là… Tu vas détruire de nombreux foyers si tu inondes totalement Hoenn !_

 _-Il n'faut pas voir nos projets sous cet angle, Lottis. C'est un mal pour un bien. Tu l'comprendras lorsque nous ouvrirons les écluses des cieux, et que nous offrirons à ce monde un nouveau départ._

Répondit-il d'une voix douce, mais cela la fit plus bondir qu'autre chose.

 _-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu vas courir à ta perte et à la perte de ton organisation si tu déclenches un déluge !_

 _-La beauté éveille l'âme, et la pousse à agir. Si c'est l'prix à payer pour que l'humanité cesse de détruire tout ce qui est beau et pur, alors je l'payerais._

Répondit Arthur d'une voix glaciale.

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux douloureux en comprenant qu'il serait prêt à tout sacrifier par colère pour ce qu'avait fait Devon, et secoua négativement la tête, l'air perdu. L'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle était bel et bien en train de lui faire perdre la raison, tout comme dans la légende d'Az.

 _-Pour l'amour du ciel, ne fais pas ça ! Et si tu ne veux pas le faire pour ces pauvres gens à qui il pourrait arriver malheur, fais-le au moins pour moi !_

Supplia Lottis, une larme à l'œil.

 _-L'amour et l'cœur ne font qu'un, et quand l'un ose aller sans l'autre, c'est l'âme qui abandonne sa raison. Et j'ai perdu la mienne quand on t'a arrachée à moi._

Répondit simplement Arthur en évitant son regard.

 _-Mais je suis là, je suis revenue… Tu parles comme si j'étais…_

Lottis secoua négativement la tête sans terminer sa phrase, et décampa à toute vitesse pour sortir de la chambre en se sauvant par la porte, vite suivie par Tate qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir seule.

 _-LOTTIS ! REVIENS !_

S'écria Arthur à s'en déchirer la voix, tandis qu'il tentait de la rattraper en s'élançant à son tour vers la porte de sortie.

-TU M'AVAIS PROMIS D'RESTER À MES CÔTÉS !

Poursuivit-il derrière une expression meurtrie.

Mais la jeune femme avait disparu grâce à Tate qui la téléporta avec son morphing, préférant éloigner la jeune femme de là avant que la situation ne dégénère davantage.

.

 **Chapitre 206 : Les sœurs Asuna.**

Malgré les appels désespérés d'Arthur qui tentait de retenir Lottis et Tate, les deux compagnons reprirent précipitamment la route pour quitter l'île Monsu, ainsi que la Team Aqua en prenant la voie des airs grâce à une des transformations de l'ectoplasma.

Pour changer de sa forme habituelle de dracaufeu, Tate décida de se changer en un brasegali avec des ailes d'avion pour avoir une allure plus originale. Cela rappelait un peu le Pokémon légendaire latias, mais cette allure le rendait plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Au final, ils voyagèrent quelques heures dans un silence pesant jusqu'à atteindre Clémenti-ville, et se cachèrent dans le bois Clémenti pour éviter de trop attirer les regards sur eux durant leur pause.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'île Monsu, plusieurs sbires s'attroupèrent devant le plus gros des conteneurs qu'ils possédaient, placé sur le quai. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver, mais ils paniquaient en observant une épaisse fumée âcre jaillir par les trous d'aération placés sur les côtés de la grande caisse de métal.

 _-Que se passe-t-il ?!_

Intervint aussitôt Matthieu en accourant vers les sbires qui libéraient plusieurs phogleurs de leurs pokéballs afin qu'ils arrosent le caisson d'une attaque aquatique.

 _-Mon Admin, on dirait qu'il y a un incendie dans le caisson ! On ne sait pas qui a fait ça._

Répondit un des sbires en se tournant vers lui.

Le géant roux émit une grimace intriguée, et put rapidement constater que le cadenas du conteneur avait été sectionné, ignorant qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre de Lottis. Il prit alors une expression alarmée en connaissant le contenu de ce caisson et s'empressa de regarder à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte ouverte, il fut très surpris de voir devant lui un fossile brûlant, ses ports suintants de magma qui laissait s'échapper une épaisse fumée nauséabonde quand celui-ci touchait le métal de son socle. De toute évidence, la pierre était en train de retrouver la vie, et le Pokémon fossilisé s'éveillait doucement.

Arthur, ainsi que Sarah, les rejoignirent très rapidement, et furent eux aussi affolés de voir le fossile revenir à la vie.

 _-Comment c'est possible ? Ce n'était plus que de la pierre !_

S'affola Sarah en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

 _-Mon Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Comment on va arriver à gérer un tel Pokémon ? Le cadenas a été ouvert, quelqu'un a réussi à le réveiller. Peut-être la Team Magma !_

Paniqua Matthieu à son tour alors que tous les sbires de la Team Aqua comme Jack, Marco, ou Nero restaient en arrière bouche bée devant la scène, observant la tête d'une créature se sortant de la pierre fondue qui semblait débarquer tout droit d'un autre monde et qui ouvrait lentement des yeux brûlants de reptile : un groudon était en train de revenir à la vie.

Arthur émit une expression fâchée et blessée en comprenant que Lottis n'y était pas pour rien : la gemme AZOTH était la seule explication possible à ses yeux pour qu'un tel miracle puisse se produire, d'autant plus que la Team Magma ne serait jamais reparti sans le groudon si ça avait bien été leur œuvre.

En premier temps, il se sentit trahi par la jeune femme, ignorant qu'elle avait involontairement mis la gemme en contacte avec le fossile lors de son dernier passage, avant de préférer garder son calme devant ses sbires.

 _-Les clampins, pas d'affolement. Il est faible et en train d'se réveiller. Les groudons vivent en hibernation dans l'magma durant de très longues périodes. Nous allons essayer d'le mettre en état d'hibernation le temps d'trouver une solution. On ne doit surtout pas laisser Max foutre la main d'ssus._

Déclara Arthur d'une voix distincte, avant de se tourner vers Sarah.

 _-Sarah, ma belle, va r'garder ce qu'on a comme croquettes pour un Pokémon d'sa corpulence. La nourriture devrait le tenir tranquille et l'adoucir l'temps qu'on puisse lui préparer un cocon._

Sarah hocha positivement la tête et partit chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Très vite, tout le reste de l'organisation se mit à obéir et partit préparer le matériel nécessaire afin de pouvoir plonger le groudon dans un état d'hibernation.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que Lottis et Tate atteignirent Vermilava, pour finalement se poser devant le petit village de campagne situé derrière la ville au milieu des champs de blé. Dans le ciel, le soleil brillait encore à l'horizon, mais été déjà descendu bien bas derrière le Mont Chimnée en vue de la soirée qui approchait et éclairait les lieux d'une douce lumière rose et orangée.

Une fois le pied-à-terre, les deux amis marchèrent entre plusieurs grandes bâtisses de style asiatique aux murs en plâtre et en bois jusqu'à en atteindre une au bout d'une allée : la maison familiale où l'attendaient le grand-père Moore et les trois sœurs Asuna. Ceux-ci ne mirent pas longtemps à leur ouvrir la porte quand ils sonnèrent, et c'est Adriane avec ses cheveux attachés en pétard derrière la tête qui fut la première à se présenter pour aller se jeter sauvagement sur Lottis afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

 _-Je savais que tu allais revenir ! Je le SAVAIS !_

S'écria-t-elle d'une voix vive et joyeuse alors que Lottis tombait en arrière sous son poids pour atterrir dans l'herbe.

 _-Tu sais bien que je suis increvable._

Ria Lottis en l'embrassant sur la joue dans la foulée, lorgnant au passage sur les habits que sa jeune sœur portait. Elle s'était habillée avec son habituel jean bleu avec un tee-shirt qui laissait son nombril à l'air, mais elle portait en plus sur les épaules une veste verte avec des flammes rouges typiques de la tenue officielle des champions d'arène de la ville, laissant comprendre à Lottis que celle-ci avait repris le flambeau.

 _-Adriane, tu as repris l'arène ?_

Demanda subitement Lottis.

 _-Oui en effet, j'ai repris officiellement l'arène l'automne dernier._

Approuva vivement Adriane.

Lottis lui adressa un grand sourire et s'empressa de resserrer son étreinte pour la féliciter.

 _-Je suis vraiment fier de toi, je suis sûre que tu fais une championne fantastique._

 _-Je n'ai pas gagné énormément de combats, mais… Si tu le dis !_

Ria Adriane en souriant d'un air radieux.

Aussitôt après, Houria, son autre sœur plus âgée arriva à son tour dans un kimono aux couleurs glacées, l'air amusé, et tendit son bras vers sa cadette afin de l'aider à se relever malgré qu'Adriane l'étouffait dans son étreinte.

 _-C'est bête, si tu avais attendu la semaine prochaine pour revenir, tu aurais eu le droit à ta tombe au Mont Mémoria._

Ricana Houria tandis que Lottis lui rendait son sourire en attrapant sa main.

 _-Au moins, j'aurais eu un point commun avec Tate. Il a déjà la sienne à Kanto._

Rétorqua-t-elle sous l'expression fatiguée de l'ectoplasma qui observait les trois sœurs pendant qu'elles fêtaient leurs retrouvailles.

Houria prit maladroitement Lottis dans ses bras pour l'accueillir, avant de la relâcher en recoiffant du revers de la main la mèche de cheveux rouge qui lui tombait sur le nez.

Elle se décala ensuite pour laisser la dernière sœur sortir de la maison : Aidana, qui était habillée dans un kimono jaune électrique, et qui elle, n'avait pas l'air aussi souriante que ses deux jeunes sœurs. Elle affichait même une expression sévère au visage, cachant mal son agacement devant la disparition de Lottis.

 _-Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir._

Grinça Lottis à son attention, avant de détourner son regard vers son grand-père qui se faufila par la porte afin de la retrouver.

 _-Ma poussinette, j'étais si inquiet et si triste !_

Dit-il en la prenant ensuite dans ses bras d'un air soulagé.

 _-Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir inquiété, grand-père. Je ne voulais pas disparaître comme ça, mais j'ai eu un malencontreux accident._

Se désola Lottis en lui rendant son étreinte pour le réconforter.

Mais Aidana, qui les écoutait, secoua la tête derrière une expression fâchée pour s'exprimer enfin :

 _-Ce n'était pas un malencontreux accident, Lottis. Tu étais en mission chez Devon. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de l'autre illuminé. Je t'avais dit qu'il allait t'apporter des problèmes, et je te jure que si je le croise, je lui arrache la tête avec les ongles et je la lui…_

 _-Arthur n'y est pour rien. Il m'avait même interdit d'y aller. C'est moi qui ai fait une erreur._

Intervint Lottis en lâchant son grand-père pour lui faire face.

 _-Tu aurais pu te tuer en leur échappant, tu appelles ça une erreur ? Sans ce caillou que tu as autour du cou, tu serais au fond de la mer en ce moment ! Arthur nous a expliqué les circonstances de ta disparition l'an passé, alors ne te moque pas de moi ! Tout est de sa faute !_

S'énerva Aidana en haussant la voix pour s'approcher de sa sœur.

Lottis ne répondit rien, et regarda d'un air coupable ses pieds pendant que Tate se sentait lui aussi nerveux en se tenant en arrière, restant muet tout en fixant Aidana qui continuait de sermonner activement son amie :

 _-Toi et Houria vous n'apportez que du déshonneur sur notre famille en vous mariant ainsi à des hommes qui n'appartiennent pas à notre lignée, et qui sont juste bons à nous apporter des ennuis._

Pesta alors Aidana, provoquant la grimace désapprobatrice des deux concernées.

 _-Mais arrête de dire que je suis mariée. Je suis pas mariée !_

Râla Lottis en défiant son aînée du regard.

 _-C'est tout comme, et ça depuis le jour où tu l'as laissé souiller ton dos avec son horrible tatouage. D'ici deux ou trois ans, tu vas finir comme Houria avec son chanteur de J-pop et nous faire un mariage à bas prix à l'autre bout du monde._

Vociféra Aidana en jetant un regard méprisant sur sa sœur.

 _-Moi au moins, je ne finirais pas vieille fille comme certaines !_

S'emporta Houria, vexée par sa remarque.

Mais le grand-père s'empressa de s'interposer entre les sœurs avant que le ton ne grimpe encore et qu'elles ne se crêpent le chignon.

 _-Doucement les filles. Vous savez que je n'aime pas vous voir vous mettre dans des états pareils. Nous devrions rentrer et fêter le retour de Lottis et de son ami. Ils reviennent de loin, ils ont certainement besoin de repos._

S'imposa-t-il.

 _-Désolée grand-père._

S'adoucit Aidana, suivie par les excuses d'Houria.

Tout le monde rentra à l'intérieur de la maison campagnarde quelques minutes plus tard, mais Lottis préféra partir s'isoler dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, vite suivie par Tate, Houria et Adriane qui s'empressèrent de la rejoindre.

 _-Grand-père a dit qu'on pourra le rejoindre dans une petite heure pour le repas._

Fit la plus jeune sœur en refermant la porte derrière elle pour se retrouver dans une adorable chambre de jeune fille décorée avec des posters et des peluches de Pokémon. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de Lottis qui s'était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre grande ouverte pour regarder le paysage dehors où un immense champ de blé s'étendait vers le Mont Chimnée.

Pendant que Tate s'installait sur la place du bas d'un lit jumeau qu'il se disputait avec Houria, et qu'il gagna en la poussant avec ses pieds, Adriane elle, préféra se poser sur la fenêtre afin de discuter avec sa sœur. Mais elle la découvrit en train de contempler d'un regard attristé une photographie qu'elle tenait fébrilement entre ses doigts, les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle avait récupérée sur une étagère : elle s'y voyait en train de poser avec Arthur. Elle était accrochée à son bras au bord d'une plage sous un immense ciel étoilé et portait son kimono en souriant tendrement, alors que son Piou-piou, qui était encore un poussifeu à l'époque, laissait sa tête dépasser de dessous son kimono. C'était une photo qu'Adriane avait prise d'eux un soir de Tanabata, et que Lottis aimait tout particulièrement.

 _-Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

S'inquiéta alors Adriane en attrapant le bras de sa sœur avec douceur.

Lottis sentit sa gorge se nouer, elle était incapable de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé sur l'AzurVictoria. Houria s'approcha alors d'elle, et entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour la rassurer :

 _-N'écoute pas Aidana, tu sais comment elle est, toujours à faire sa pouffe. Mais tu sais qu'elle t'aime quand même et qu'elle s'est inquiétée pour toi malgré tout._

Expliqua Houria d'une voix douce.

 _-Si Lottis pleure, c'est de ma faute…_

Intervint alors Tate en se levant pour rejoindre les trois sœurs devant la fenêtre, se changeant au passage en ectoplasma afin de pouvoir léviter au-dessus d'elles et se poser devant Lottis en sortant dans le jardin. Il plaçaensuiteses pattes avant sur les mains de son amie qui continuait de tenir la photo et lui adressa une expression désolée. Houria ouvrit alors des yeux affolés en voyant que le garçon aux cheveux bouclés était devenu un Pokémon juste sous son nez, et ouvrit grand la bouche tout en le désignant du doigt pour bafouiller :

 _-C… Comment a-t-il… ?_

 _-Woah, Tate, tu as évolué ?! Tu es génial comme ça !_

S'écria Adriane d'un air enthousiaste, provoquant l'expression scandalisée d'Houria qui transita son regard de Tate vers sa petite sœur.

 _-Tu savais déjà qu'il pouvait faire ça, Adriane ? Tu étais au courant de ça depuis longtemps ?!_

 _-Ho, mince… Tu ignorais que Tate était un Pokémon ? Bah, maintenant tu sauras ce que ça fait quand la famille te fait des secrets !_

Balança joyeusement Adriane en se retournant vers Houria dans un sourire hypocrite et mauvais.

 _-C'est très amusant, Adriane…_

Grommela Houria.

 _-Et du coup, tu n'étais pas non plus au courant que Tate était aussi l'ombre d'Arthur ?! Son ombre s'est détachée de lui quand il était petit, et elle s'est changée en Pokémon. Et Lottis l'a adopté. Elle me l'a raconté l'an passé._

Assura Adriane, provoquant l'expression de plus en plus confuse de sa sœur qui cherchait à comprendre comment cela été possible. Mais Lottis, qui les écoutait, se mit à pleurer dans un sanglot, incapable de regarder Tate qui flottait devant elle.

 _-Tu me détestes ?_

Demanda alors Tate à Lottis.

La jeune femme fut incapable de répondre, trop occupée à calmer ses sanglots.

 _-Après tout… Arthur et moi ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne._

Poursuivit l'ectoplasma d'une voix un peu plus basse, tout en couchant honteusement ses oreilles à l'arrière de sa tête.

 _-Je t'aime trop pour arriver à te détester…_

Répondit finalement Lottis en s'efforçant de stopper ses pleurs.

Adriane et Houria restèrent silencieuses en écoutant la conversation, mais commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait pour que Lottis en vienne à être aussi triste. Devant, Tate ne lâcha pas les mains de la jeune femme, et chercha à croiser le bleu de ses yeux, espérant voir à nouveau un sourire sur son visage.

 _-Quand j'ai perdu Kita à cause des humains, j'ai failli faire quelque chose d'épouvantable. J'ai souhaité qu'il leur arrive malheur à tous pour me l'avoir prise. Et quand je suis rendu compte que j'étais à deux doigts de faire disparaître ses bourreaux sous le coup de la colère, j'ai fui, parce que je m'étais mis à me détester et à avoir peur de provoquer à nouveau des drames, et peur de perdre à nouveau ceux que j'aime._

S'attrista Tate.

Lottis le contempla silencieusement, les yeux humides. Elle avait toujours su qu'il éprouvait de la rancœur vis-à-vis des humains, il ne le lui avait jamais réellement caché lors de sa rencontre avec lui à la Pointe de la Bien-aimée. Mais jamais il n'avait souhaité devenir un monstre et faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

 _-Là où je veux en venir, c'est que cette colère parfois me hante encore aujourd'hui, surtout quand j'ai peur pour toi. Arthur a cru t'avoir perdu, il a dû ressentir les mêmes sentiments qui m'ont dévoré lorsque j'ai perdu Kita..._

Poursuivit Tate d'une voix plus basse.

 _-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_

Demanda Houria d'un air inquiet. Lottis se tourna alors vers ses sœurs, et leur adressa une expression perdue et abattue :

 _-Une ombre a pris possession d'Arthur. Elle a pris la place de Tate qui était normalement sa véritable ombre, et elle joue avec sa colère. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le sauver, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive malheur._

Sanglota-t-elle.

 _-Euh, ouais… Vous devriez consulter une mystimaniac…_

Marmonna Houria en émettant une grimace confuse.

Tate arriva à se glisser dans les bras de sa compagne sous sa forme d'ectoplasma afin de la réconforter, puis Lottis se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Tate se sentit rassuré par la douceur de la jeune femme, puis baissa ses oreilles pointues, et laissa sa tête tomber contre elle alors qu'elle le cajolait.

 _-Et vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose contre cette… Possession ?_

Tenta Houria en croisant les bras.

 _-Nous avons déjà essayé de l'aider à déloger cette ombre, sans succès. J'ai bien peur que Monsieur Rochard ait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il désirait briser Arthur, et il a réussi. Et mon escapade dans sa société afin de le faire tomber n'aura servi à rien._

Se désola Lottis en pinçant ses lèvres de tristesse.

Mais Tate se mit à sourire.

 _-Tu crois ça ? Pourtant j'ai ramené des documents venant tout droit de leurs archives._

Sourit le Pokémon spectral en se sortant des bras de la jeune femme afin de retrouver son apparence de garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Vraiment ? Tu as ramené des informations venant de chez Devon ?!_

Sursauta Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tate lui adressa un regard satisfait et ouvrit sa sacoche pour y tirer plusieurs liasses de documents.

 _-Tu crois quand même pas qu'on allait rentrer bredouille après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné. J'ai ramené autant de documents que j'ai pu en les cachant dans mon sac. Sous ma forme de Pokémon, il leur était impossible de les récupérer._

Affirma-t-il en déposant de nombreux papiers devant les trois sœurs sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Lottis attrapa le premier papier en haut de la pile et jeta un coup d'œil dessus. Contre toute attente, il ne s'agissait pas d'un document sur le Lavandia Sea, mais d'un tout autre sujet.

 _-''Projet ROSA'', entreprise de développement d'énergie solaire à Nénucrique… ? Entreprise fermée pour faute de suppression de financements par la région ?_

Lut Lottis d'un air intrigué.

 _-Eum… Celui-là est pour Arthur._

Bafouilla Tate en réalisant que tous les documents qu'il avait récupérés là-bas étaient restés dans son tas de paperasse. Mais Lottis releva la feuille pour ne pas qu'il l'attrape alors qu'elle voyait les noms de Max et d'Ajisai inscrit sur la fiche.

 _-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques un peu cette histoire, Tate. Tu as accès à la mémoire d'Arthur, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que lui et Max en viennent à être devenus des ennemis alors qu'ils travaillaient autrefois ensemble._

Déclara Lottis en lui jetant un regard agacé.

 _-Tu sais, ça les regarde…_

Admit Tate. Mais Adriane décida d'intervenir à son tour, agacée elle aussi par la situation :

 _-J'ai été chez la Team Magma, ils souffrent tout autant de la situation. Les deux organisations ont besoin l'une de l'autre pour être plus efficaces et faire avancer réellement leurs projets. Nous devons absolument les réconcilier._

Lottis lui adressa alors une expression résignée pour lui répondre, semblant mitigée par l'idée de la réussite d'une réconciliation quelconque.

 _-Je ne sais pas, Adriane… Les deux organisations sont ennemies, et ne partagent pas les mêmes idées… Je ne vois pas comment Max et Arthur pourraient à nouveau s'entendre._

 _-Harlan m'a expliqué que Max souhaite créer une nouvelle énergie propre pour remplacer l'énergie infinie de Devon. Exactement comme sur ce document !_

Insista Adriane en attrapant la feuille que Lottis tenait pour la lui montrer et reprendre son discours :

 _-Regarde, Arthur cherche à sauver les océans et les Pokémon aquatiques en luttant contre les pollutions humaines, et Max essaye de faire quelque chose de semblable en voulant développer une nouvelle énergie propre qui ne ferait pas de mal à notre environnement. Pour y arriver, ils ont tous les deux besoin d'étudier la primo-résurgence. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre._

Poursuivit la jeune fille. Lottis lui adressa un regard réfléchi, et se frotta les lèvres du bout des doigts avant de hocher positivement la tête.

 _-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Adriane, alors, il faut absolument qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux afin de résoudre leur confit. De plus, on est toujours sans solution pour l'ombre qui s'est emparée d'Arthur. Max est peut-être la seule personne qui pourrait nous aider._

Admit Lottis, tandis qu'Adriane se tournait vers le garçon aux cheveux bouclés afin de le convaincre :

 _-Tate, tu es peut-être notre seule chance de réconcilier les deux organisations._

Tate capitula devant le regard insistant des deux sœurs.

 _-Bon d'accord. Je vais tout vous dire._

Acquiesça-t-il.

.

 **Chapitre 207 : Le pirate et le scientifique.  
**

Quelques années plus tôt, dans le souvenir que Tate racontait aux sœurs Asuna, la Team Lagoon embarquait pour la première fois dans la région d'Hoenn. Là-bas, elle découvrit ses côtes rocheuses, ainsi que de nombreuses nouvelles espèces de Pokémon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore, comme des wailmers.

Parmi eux voyageait Arthur qui fêtait à peine ses vingt ans, et qui avait entre-temps bien grandi pour la plus grande fierté de Victoria qui était devenue son mentor. En prenant de l'âge, il avait laissé derrière lui son allure d'enfant pour celle d'un jeune homme à la carrure forte et musclée qui lui permettait de manœuvrer efficacement un voilier en haute mer. En revanche, il possédait toujours sa tignasse de cheveux bouclés qui lui tombait sur le nez, mais que Victoria avait tout de même tenté de tailler en lui coupant des mèches derrière les oreilles et la nuque. Il s'était aussi laissé pousser un peu de poil au menton : et cette allure sauvage le faisait ressembler plus que jamais à Fergus, son père biologique qu'il avait malheureusement oublié.

Après quelques mois à inspecter la région, Arthur et Victoria décidèrent de se rendre ensemble à Nénucrique avec leur équipage, et partirent en quête des lieux où vivait Ajisai qu'ils recherchaient depuis des semaines. Car le jeune homme désirait retrouver sa petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années, et qu'il savait à Hoenn.

Décidés à la retrouver, Arthur et Victoria longèrent une rue grisâtre peu animée et y croisèrent de nombreuses maisons bétonnées qui semblaient calmes et vides de leurs habitants partis en promenade. Tandis que l'après-midi battait son plein, un soleil radieux et brûlant éblouissait les deux compagnons qui s'aventuraient dans une grande allée goudronnée.

Arthur passa très vite devant pour ouvrir la voie, et jeta des regards intéressés à droite et à gauche, cherchant des écriteaux du coin des yeux. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Team Lagoon, le jeune homme s'était vu offrir un uniforme personnel composé d'un tee-shirt à rayures, un bandana noir aux motifs tribaux noué à son poignet comme un bracelet, un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une chaînette d'argent finement attachée autour de son cou, lui donnant des allures de pirate.

Il observa quelques instants des goélises sauvages s'envoler pour prendre la direction de la plage, puis se tourna vers son Leader, l'air hésitant :

 _-Tu es sûre que c'est par ici ?_

 _-Ferme là, et avance._

Râla Victoria qui semblait avoir si chaud qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur vert kaki sur elle, et un de ses habituels shorts déchirés qui laissaient ses jambes à l'air.

Le garçon grommela, roula des yeux et détourna son attention sur un morceau de papier qu'il gardait à la main où une adresse avait été écrite. Puis, ils s'avancèrent dans un nouveau chemin qui grimpait légèrement.

Après quelques pas, ils arrivèrent devant un très grand musée d'art qui exposait des tableaux portant sur le thème des Pokémon. Le bâtiment semblait gigantesque, et un imposant escalier de béton permettait d'accéder à son entrée.

 _-On perd pt'être notre temps, peut-être qu'elle m'a d'jà oublié._

Marmonna le garçon en chiffonnant le papier entre ses doigts.

 _-Je n'me suis pas cassé les miches pour que tu t'débines au dernier moment. Alors tu vas aller jusqu'à leur porte et voir ta frangine. Sinon, je r'part sans toi._

Grommela Victoria en rattachant ses cheveux blonds en une queue-de-cheval derrière sa tête.

Arthur soupira, puis poussa un _«s'pèce de denticrisse »_ mauvais avant de contourner le musée jusqu'à tomber sur une grande allée qui menait à une magnifique maison au bout de la ville. Elle semblait moderne, bordée de fleurs parfumées, et très imposante au point d'avoir des colonnes de pierre en guise d'entrée qui maintenaient une partie de sa toiture rouge.

Victoria se mit à réagir vivement en entendant sa remarque, et lui flanqua un grand coup de pied dans les fesses pour l'obliger à avancer plus vite.

 _-Vas-y sans moi, c'est ta sœur, pas la mienne. Je t'attendrais devant l'musée._

Ajouta-t-elle alors d'une voix de cow-boy en croisant les bras et en faisant demi-tour.

Arthur l'observa du coin de l'œil sortir son noctali de sa pokéball noire et bleue, et soupira en reprenant son chemin seul.

 _-J'espère n'pas tomber sur une famille de péquenauds…_

Grommela Arthur en roulant à nouveau les yeux d'un air agacé, et s'avança jusque sous le porche de la demeure pour pouvoir frapper à la porte, manquant au passage de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans un vieux ballon.

L'homme qui lui ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard semblait avoir son âge, mais était malgré tout un peu plus grand que lui, avec une carrure plus fine et frêle. Il semblait également très pâle avec des lunettes de premier de la classe sur le nez, et était coiffé de courts cheveux rouges bien peignés en arrière.

Celui-ci se mit à toiser Arthur de haut en bas à sa vue, et plissa l'ailette de son nez en reniflant.

 _-Tsss… C'est pour quoi ?_

Lâcha-t-il d'un ton grinçant.

 _-Je suis venu ici pour Ajisai._

Le garçon plissa des yeux en secouant négativement la tête devant la réponse d'Arthur, et tenta de refermer la porte. Il prenait probablement ce curieux visiteur pour un mauvais garçon en recherche de jeunes filles à importuner. Mais le jeune pirate stoppa net du plat de la main la porte, bloquant du coup sa fermeture.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges lutta quelques minutes en cherchant à refermer la porte, en vain, Arthur la bloquait et semblait lui n'éprouver aucun effort pour la maintenir ouverte à cause de sa force.

 _-C'est ma frangine, il parait qu'elle vit ici. Nous avions été séparés quand nous étions p'tits._

Insista Arthur de plus belle en sortant maintenant une photographie de sa poche avec sa main libre. On pouvait y voir la jeune fille en question sur l'image qui avait un peu jauni et pris l'eau.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se stoppa alors, lâcha la porte et redressa ses lunettes d'un air réfléchi en observant la photographie. Ses yeux semblèrent alors s'éclairer de surprise en reconnaissant sa bouille.

 _-Ça alors…_

Marmonna le jeune garçon d'une voix lente.

Il leva alors son nez vers Arthur, et l'invita poliment à le suivre à l'intérieur de sa demeure.

 _-Navré pour cet accueil. Je vous avais pris pour un de ces godelureaux en puissance qui viennent embêter ma petite Ajisai._

Fit-il alors qu'Arthur se glissait par la porte afin de découvrir l'intérieur de l'immense demeure où vivait visiblement sa sœur.

 _-Et elle est là ?_

Demanda Arthur en refermant la porte.

 _-Ajisai est momentanément absente, car elle est partie chercher quelques documents au centre de recherches de la ville. Nous travaillons tous les deux là-bas en tant que scientifiques pour mener des recherches sur les énergies renouvelables._

Expliqua le garçon tout en s'avançant le long d'un couloir au carrelage blanc et étincelant qui les menait vers une porte carrelée.

Tout en frôlant une immense commode de marbre et de bois blanc, Arthur put constater à quel point les propriétaires de cette maison semblaient aisés, et observa quelques photographies où Ajisai semblait avoir des âges différents, et où Max la tenait dans ses bras sur la plupart d'entre elles. Et au vu des sourires qui illuminaient son visage, le garçon portait visiblement une affection immense pour elle.

 _-Je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Mon nom est Max. Max Matsubusa._

Dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui pour lui tendre la main, tout en affichant aucune expression sur le visage.

Arthur attrapa alors sa main pour la serrer dans un sourire, et lui donna à son tour son prénom, avant de le suivre dans un grand salon où un canapé brun avait été disposé devant une petite télévision. Tout en s'installant sur une des assises du canapé, Arthur observa un chamallot roulé en boule sur un tapis qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

 _-Merci d'avoir pris soin d'ma sœur durant ces années. Je n'souhaite pas l'emmener avec moi, mais je voulais au moins m'assurer qu'elle s'porte bien._

Répondit Arthur tout en observant Max s'installer sur un siège en face de lui, l'air égal devant ces paroles.

 _-Donc… Vous dites être son frère biologique, c'est ça ? Je n'y aurais jamais cru… Elle qui est d'ordinaire si délicate._

Poursuivi Max d'une voix condescendante, tout en reliant ensuite ses deux mains en entremêlant ses doigts.

Arthur resta silencieux quelques instants, le regard focalisé sur les cheveux rouges du jeune homme, puis lui adressa ensuite un regard désolé devant sa remarque tout en haussant ses épaules.

 _-Et vous venez de loin ? Vous vivez à Hoenn ?_

Demanda Max en toisant Arthur des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

 _-Je viens d'Johto, du côté des archipels orange plus précisément… Ch'ui venu ici en bateau. D'où mes fringues de marin._

Répondit Arthur dans un sourire.

 _-Mouais… ça explique effectivement ta dégaine…_

Marmonna Max en plissant légèrement l'ailette droite de sa narine, tout en continuant de reluquer avec intérêt son visiteur dans un mélange de fascination, de jugement et de mépris.

D'un coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et une voix pétillante surprit les deux garçons qui avaient laissé place à un silence gênant.

 _-Maxie, je suis enfin rentrée !_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs aux mèches bleues et légèrement bouclées fit alors son apparition en compagnie d'un togetic, portant une tenue de scientifique sur le dos, tout en tenant des liasses de papiers sous le bras.

 _-Togi toggiiii !_

Cria son petit Pokémon blanc, tandis qu'il flottait au-dessus de l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

Arthur se leva alors dans un sursaut, comme si on venait de lui planter une fourche dans le derrière, et observa silencieusement la jeune fille d'un air admiratif. Elle avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vue et la reconnaissait à peine, car celle-ci s'était métamorphosée en une ravissante jeune fille aux formes généreuses, mais avait conservé son doux sourire et ses grands yeux clairs.

Ajisai eut l'air un peu perturbée par la présence de ce nouveau visage dans sa maison, mais exprima rapidement sa bonne humeur :

 _-Ho Maxie, tu t'es enfin trouvé un ami ?!_

 _-Non ma Ajisai. Cet homme est venu pour te voir. Il prétend être ton frère._

Répondit Max d'une voix un peu gênée devant la réaction de la jeune fille.

Ajisai adressa alors un regard un peu perdu à son visiteur, et secoua négativement la tête. Son sourire s'était volatilisé.

 _-Tu ne te souviens pas d'moi ? C'est moi, Arthur. Ton frangin !_

Fit le jeune homme en s'avançant vers elle.

La jeune fille détourna alors la tête pour regarder ailleurs, l'air fâché. De toute évidence, elle se souvenait de lui.

 _-Vas-t'en…_

Grinça-t-elle.

Arthur émit une expression légèrement déçue, mais ne sembla pas tellement blessé par sa réaction.

 _-Je comprends… Ch'ui heureux d'voir qu'tu es devenue aussi belle, petite sœur._

Répondit simplement le jeune homme avant de détourner les talons pour sortir.

Max sembla perturbé par la scène en voyant Arthur disparaître par la porte sans même chercher à retenir sa sœur qui le rejetait, et se tourna vers Ajisai afin de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait :

 _-Quoi… Tu vas le laisser partir comme ça ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de ton frère ?_

 _-Oui, c'est mon grand-frère. Mais il m'a abandonné. Je ne souhaite pas le revoir._

Grommela Ajisai en retirant sa blouse blanche pour la poser sur un portemanteau.

 _-Mais… Il est tout ce qu'il te reste de ta famille biologique. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de garder le contact avec lui ?_

 _-Ma seule famille ici, c'est toi._

Trancha Ajisai avant de partir vers une autre salle de leur immense demeure, accompagnée par son togetic. De toute évidence, elle avait très mal vécu le fait que son frère l'eut autrefois confiée à Azur.

Pensant que la jeune fille faisait une terrible erreur en refusant de parler à son frère, Max décida de se rabattre vers Arthur pour lui demander ses coordonnées avant qu'il ne quitte la ville. Il attrapa alors en catastrophe sa propre blouse blanche de scientifique pour avoir l'air un minimum habillé, et partit à grandes foulées en direction du port.

Après quelques recherches, il trouva Arthur en train de plonger la tête la première dans la mer non loin d'un imposant navire sur les quais : il s'était dévêtu de ses chaussures et son tee-shirt, et nageait avec son sharpedo pour faire la course avec lui le long du port, suivi de près par un wailmer sauvage.

Max resta quelques instants à l'observer, l'air un peu envieux, car il avait toujours eu une peur bleue de l'eau et n'avait du coup jamais appris à nager. Seulement, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'approcha rapidement de lui, le sortant de ses pensées, car celle-ci avait remarqué qu'il observait Arthur depuis plusieurs minutes.

 _-Il passe sa vie dans la flotte. J'ai d'jà songé à l'attacher avec un harnais à l'arrière d'notre rafiot pour ne pas risquer de l'perdre en voyage, mais les goélises risqueraient de l'becter._

Ria-t-elle.

Max tourna la tête pour se retrouver en face de Victoria, qui semblait, elle, s'amuser de la situation, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 _-L'avantage, c'est que vous pouvez toujours le nourrir en lui balançant du pain._

Répondit Max.

Victoria se mit à rire devant sa remarque, et détourna les talons pour retourner voir ce que faisait son équipage non loin de là, occupé à hisser de nombreux tonneaux sur leur navire. Mais Arthur ne tarda pas à sortir de l'eau en ayant remarqué la présence de Max, et le retrouva sur le sol goudronné des quais.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fous près d'mon organisation ? Tu sais, on est pas des gens très fréquentables. Surtout pour un gus bien élevé dans ton genre._

Questionna Arthur en le rejoignant, essorant rapidement ses cheveux bouclés au passage qui lui dégoulinaient sur le nez.

 _-Je suis là pour Ajisai. C'est ta sœur, tu ne vas tout de même pas partir comme ça ? Tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste de sa famille biologique._

Répondit Max d'une voix grave, lorgnant au passage sur un bout de tatouage en forme de vagues qui dépassait sur le bras d'Arthur au niveau de l'épaule jusqu'à son coude. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un, et cela semblait l'intimider à un point où il préféra reculer d'un pas.

 _-Ch'ui pas son frère biologique, seulement d'adoption. Sa mère m'a r'cueilli quand j'étais gosse parce qu'ils m'ont trouvé dans la jungle. Donc techniquement, sa seule famille à présent, c'est toi._

Déclara Arthur en haussant les épaules.

 _-Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Mais vous semblez pourtant avoir des gènes en commun ? Vous avez des traits physiques semblables._

Bafouilla Max d'un air confus.

 _-Avoue que t'es pas venu ici pour elle, mais pour toi._

Ricana Arthur en attrapant son tee-shirt rayé pour le remettre, ainsi que ses chaussures. Max esquissa une grimace agacée tout en le toisant intensément.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?_

Grinça le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

 _-T'es fringué comme un scientifique qui reste enfermé toute la journée derrière des bureaux. J'imagine à quel point ça doit t'gaver… Les hommes sont faits pour l'aventure, pas pour rester enfermé en cage. Pas b'soin d'un dessin pour voir que t'es malheureux._

Balança Arthur avec évidence.

Max émit une grimace agacée, sa remarque l'avait piqué.

 _-Tsss… Je perds mon temps._

Grommela Max en lui tournant le dos avec l'attention de retourner chez lui. Mais Arthur, qui s'était rhabillé et un peu séché, l'agrippa vivement en passant un bras autour de son cou pour le plaquer sous son bras et le maîtriser physiquement sans aucun souci. Une chance pour Arthur, le jeune scientifique n'avait pas du tout la carrure pour lutter contre un athlète comme lui en dépit qu'il soit un peu plus grand que lui.

 _-Rooo, fais pas ton rabat-joie. Viens, je vais t'faire visiter mon rafiot !_

Ria Arthur en souriant joyeusement comme si c'était un jeu, avant de tirer Max vers son organisation sans lui montrer le moindre signe de courtoisie.

Max parvint à s'extirper de l'emprise d'Arthur au bout de deux heures, alors que celui-ci voulait l'obliger à le suivre dans l'infirmerie de son organisation pour lui proposer de lui tatouer une ancre de bateau sur un de ses bras. C'est donc en se faufilant par un des hublots du bateau qu'il arriva à se sauver et décampa jusqu'à chez lui afin d'y retrouver Ajisai qui le cherchait.

De retour dans le présent, les trois sœurs Asuna s'étaient toutes les trois allongées sur le ventre sur un grand tapis bleu et écoutaient silencieusement l'histoire que leur racontait Tate.

L'ectoplasma afficha un sourire un peu amusé suite à ce début d'histoire et reprit la parole :

 _-C'est donc comme ça qu'Arthur a pu retrouver sa sœur après de nombreuses années. C'est en partie grâce aux efforts de Max qu'ils ont pu garder le contact ensuite, car Ajisai en voulait terriblement à Arthur pour l'avoir laissée._

Expliqua-t-il.

 _-Oui, c'est vrai que ça aurait été triste qu'ils se perdent de vue ensuite. La fratrie, c'est sacré !_

Admit Adriane.

 _-Et donc… Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?_

Demanda Lottis en faisant danser ses jambes dans le vide derrière son dos.

 _-Eh bien ils se retrouveront dès le lendemain… C'est là qu'une amitié très forte a commencé à naître entre Arthur et Max._

Dit Tate dans un sourire pour poursuivre son récit.

.

 **Chapitre 208 : La Team Lagoon.  
**

Le lendemain de cette surprenante rencontre avec Arthur qui semblait débarquer tout droit d'un autre monde, Max et Ajisai décidèrent de se rendre ensemble sur leur lieu de travail où l'énergie solaire y était étudiée afin de la proposer aux habitants de Hoenn comme nouvelle source d'électricité. Mais la joie n'était pas au rendez-vous auprès de leurs collègues scientifiques, car depuis quelques semaines, ils recevaient des courriers de leur ville qui les menaçaient de fermer leur entreprise.

 _-Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour financer nos recherches, la ville n'a pas le droit de nous couper tous nos revenus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous font ça ? Nous étions sur le point de développer des panneaux photovoltaïques avec l'aide de la ville d'Autequia et ses cendres._

S'emporta Max alors qu'il se trouvait en pleine réunion avec de nombreuses personnes habillées en blouses blanches.

 _-Ils disent qu'on leur coûte trop cher, et que nos recherches n'aboutissent à rien…_

Se désola une jeune femme assise à côté de lui.

 _-Ce sont des mensonges, ils savent très bien que le projet ROSA était en train de porter ses fruits !_

Maugréa un autre scientifique à l'autre bout de l'immense table rectangulaire beige autour de laquelle ils s'étaient tous assis.

 _-On doit faire quelque chose, peut-être qu'on pourrait envoyer un courrier à la ligue Pokémon ?_

Tenta Ajisai d'une voix préoccupée.

Assis à son opposée de la table, un homme habillé d'un costume chic et brun se leva pour prendre la parole. Il s'agissait de leur patron et avait l'air foncièrement épuisé par les événements au point d'avoir d'impressionnantes cernes sous les yeux sombres.

 _-Je suis navré pour tout le mal qu'on s'est donné ces dernières années. Mais nous commençons à crouler sous les charges impayées à cause de cet arrêt de financement. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer et je pense devoir revendre… Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous._

Se désola l'homme, le regard éteint avant de partir de la salle sans ajouter un mot de plus, laissant tous ses employés dans un grand silence pesant.

Max écarquilla les yeux d'un air perdu pour déporter son regard sur des liasses de documents qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il avait travaillé très dur sur ce projet et n'avait aucune envie de le stopper, d'autant plus qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à créer de nouvelles technologies pour sa région qui allait changer la vie de milliers de personnes.

Le cœur lourd, il attrapa tous ses documents, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, et partit vers son bureau situé dans le couloir d'en face sans même attendre Ajisai qui discutait avec une jeune femme elle aussi abattue par la nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps-là, sur le port de Nénucrique, l'immense voilier de la Team Lagoon avait conservé son point d'attache pour permettre à Victoria de faire quelques recherches dans le secteur à propos de la météorologie qui l'intéressait.

Devant une matinée de détente qui s'offrait à l'organisation, Arthur en profita pour flirter avec une de ses camarades qui prenait le soleil sur le pont du navire, installée avec ses amies sur des serviettes de plage avec leurs Pokémon de type ténèbres. Il s'était joint à elles comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et manqua presque d'écraser le cornèbre de sa belle qui croassa d'agacement en se poussant sur le côté.

 _-Serais-tu intéressée pour faire une t'ite plongée de l'amour dans la crique au milieu des lovdiscs ?_

Questionna-t-il dans un sourire charmeur, tout en s'étalant de tout son long entre elle et une autre sbire qui bronzait en compagnie de trois autres copines en maillot de bain qui s'échangeaient de la crème solaire fabriquée à base de bave de mucuscule.

 _-Désolé sharpedo-boy, tu n'es pas mon type._

Ria la jeune sbire en positionnant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, tout en se détendant et en le snobant.

 _-Et ta copine, elle s'rait pas intéressée ?_

S'attrista Arthur dans une grimace déçue, mais Victoria qui passait par là l'attrapa par une de ses chevilles, et le tira sur quelques mètres pour le traîner à l'écart du petit groupe.

 _-Viens là, joli cœur. Je vais t'emmener faire une balade d'la déception en te faisant rev'nir sur terre. On a du boulot qui nous attend._

Ricana-t-elle en l'obligeant à la suivre jusqu'à la passerelle afin de descendre du navire.

Le garçon ronchonna de frustration, mais suivit son Leader et son noctali à travers la ville jusqu'à arriver devant le centre de recherches scientifiques où travaillaient Max et sa sœur. Sans dire un mot, il la suivit elle et le Pokémon noir dans un grand hall lumineux au carrelage blanc, et s'avança entre de grandes plantes vertes en pot jusqu'à un comptoir en bois où une secrétaire recevait les visiteurs.

 _-Bonjour, je peux vous renseigner ?_

Les accueillit la jeune femme derrière de grandes lunettes rondes.

 _-Oui, bonjour. Je fais des recherches sur la météo de la région, ainsi que sur ses Pokémon légendaires. J'avais lu dans un article que vous les aviez étudiés pour vos projets._

Répondit poliment Victoria.

Derrière, pendant que la secrétaire répondait à ses questions, Arthur décida de s'éloigner pour se promener un peu dans le bâtiment, l'air ennuyé. Mais il trouva rapidement Max au bout d'un couloir blanc qui farfouillait dans son bureau derrière une porte grande ouverte. Il s'activait à vider ses tiroirs afin de regrouper un amas de documents et de papiers dans une boîte en carton, et semblait particulièrement déprimé. En réalité, il récupérait toutes ses affaires ainsi que ses recherches avant de quitter définitivement les lieux ainsi que son métier de scientifique.

 _-Tu nous as suivis jusqu'ici ?!_

Tonna alors soudainement la voix d'Ajisai qui apparut dans son dos, accompagnée par son petit togetic blanc aux airs angéliques. Max leva rapidement son nez de ses affaires en entendant la jeune fille, et remarqua enfin Arthur qui sursautait de surprise.

 _-Je n'suis pas venu ici d'mon plein gré. Mon Leader est venu pour demander des informations._

Répondit simplement Arthur alors que sa sœur le fusillait du regard.

 _-Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce centre de recherche._

Grinça la jeune fille d'un air menaçant.

 _-C'est bon Ajisai, il ne fait rien de mal. J'aimerais lui parler._

S'imposa alors Max.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard agacé, secoua négativement la tête et préféra partir en laissant les deux hommes derrière elle.

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus chercher ?_

Poursuivit Max à l'intention d'Arthur qui déporta son regard vers lui, et qui entra finalement dans la pièce pour pouvoir discuter avec lui, touchant à tout dans la foulée sans aucune gêne, alors que les lieux ne lui appartenaient pas.

 _-Victoria s'intéresse à l'énergie d'la nature que produisent les Pokémon légendaires d'Hoenn, ainsi qu'à la météo. C'est pourquoi elle est ici._

Répondit le pirate en attrapant un mini volcan en papier mâché qui traînait sur une étagère pour regarder s'il n'y avait pas un trésor en dessous, mais qui le reposa aussitôt sans délicatesse en constatant qu'il n'y trouvait qu'un grand vide sans intérêt.

 _-Pourquoi vous vous y intéressez ?_

Demanda Max à Arthur d'un air intrigué tout en empilant plusieurs liasses de feuilles remplies de notes dans son carton.

 _-Je n'ai pas le droit d'le révéler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre d'la Team Lagoon._

 _-Je vois…_

Marmonna Max, avant de tourner la tête vers Arthur pour lui porter un peu plus d'intérêt.

 _-Et si je devenais membre, je pourrais poursuivre mes recherches sur ces énergies ? Je pourrais continuer mes projets ?_

Continua Max d'une voix distraite.

Arthur lui adressa un sourire carnassier, et se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots d'un air mystérieux et joueur :

 _-Si tu d'venais membre, ces recherches iraient même au-delà d'tes espérances._

Assura Arthur en se redressant ensuite.

 _-Mais encore… ?_

Interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en essayant de ne pas se laisser impressionner par la proposition que lui faisait Arthur, lui renvoyant au passage une expression malicieuse.

Arthur conserva son sourire carnassier, avant de lui citer le début d'un texte antique qu'il connaissait par cœur :

 _-Présent en tout lieu, les philosophes m'ont orné du nom d'Azoth, les lettres A et Z, l'Alpha et l'Oméga …_

Comme il s'y attendait, Max lui adressa un sourire complice, et compléta sa phrase.

 _-A est la première lettre de l'alphabet et symbolise le commencement, et Z symbolise la fin. Ensemble, ils forment l'éternité._

Arthur ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à sourire d'un air presque aguicheur, alors que le jeune scientifique lorgnait à présent sur son carton qui contenait plusieurs années de recherches et de travail. L'espoir de pouvoir poursuivre ses travaux s'était à nouveau enflammé en lui, et il décida de suivre son nouvel ami jusqu'au grand hall d'entrée où attendait encore Victoria avec son noctali.

 _-Donc, tu connais les récits d'AZ… J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu étais aussi instruit._

Déclara Max d'une voix calme en suivant Arthur dans le hall pour pouvoir rejoindre Victoria, qui continuait de discuter devant le comptoir à l'accueil.

 _-Tu connais le dicton. On ne doit jamais juger un dresseur sur sa tenue._

Ricana Arthur, les mains dans les poches.

Max se contenta d'acquiescer ces paroles avant de voir son nouvel ami loucher sur les documents qu'il portait dans ses bras, et qui étaient entassés dans une boîte.

 _-Et donc, tu fais des r'cherches sur les énergies de la nature, ou quelqu'chose dans l'genre ? Tu voudrais que l'organisation t'apporte son aide ?_

Questionna Arthur d'une voix intéressée en voyant des croquis de panneaux photovoltaïques qui dépassaient d'une pochette en carton.

 _-Je suis en train de développer une nouvelle énergie pour la région, j'ai rédigé moi-même tous ces dossiers durant ces dernières années. J'aime travailler seul, mais un laboratoire me manque pour les poursuivre._

Fit Max dans une expression de fierté.

 _-Ouais, tu cherches juste un coin où poser ton cul, quoi._

Ria Arthur qui gardait ses mains dans ses poches.

 _-Tu sais Arthur, ma famille a migré autrefois de Johto avant d'aménager à Hoenn lorsque j'avais huit ans. Là-bas, la Team Rocket employait des scientifiques pour leurs recherches… Ce fut le cas de mon père et je poursuis en ce moment ses traces. Je me suis dit que ton organisation pourrait faire de même. Vous pourriez avoir besoin de scientifiques._

 _-Ouais, ouais… J'crois qu'Victoria cherchait justement un type dans ton genre pour nous aider._

Approuva Arthur dans un grand sourire.

Tate se stoppa dans son récit, avant d'expliquer aux trois sœurs la suite des événements :

 _-Ajisai était furieuse de voir qu'Arthur embarquait Max dans la Team Lagoon, en sachant en plus que le père de celui-ci était à l'origine un malfrat membre de la Team Rocket. Elle avait bien compris que Max cherchait à s'identifier à son père en l'imitant et en se jetant tête baissée dans une organisation criminelle. Mais elle était si inquiète pour lui qu'elle décida de le suivre dans l'organisation afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

Dit-il alors que Lottis prenait un air étonné.

 _-Elle a dû en vouloir horriblement à Arthur, elle a dû le détester._

 _-Effectivement, au début, elle en a beaucoup voulu à son frère… La pilule a été très difficile à passer, elle avait peur de le voir mal tourner, tout comme son père. Mais Max et Arthur s'entendaient si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas les séparer. C'était comme s'ils se complétaient l'un et l'autre, tels l'alpha et l'oméga._

Admit Tate en poursuivant son histoire.

En arrivant dans la Team Lagoon, Max se vit offrir de nouveaux habits pour qu'il puisse pleinement s'adapter à la vie d'équipage et se mélanger aux autres. Celui-ci récupéra alors un tee-shirt rouge avec des bandes noires, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et quelques bijoux en argent qui lui plaisaient beaucoup, dont un pendentif avec une tête de squelenox dessus, tandis qu'Ajisai s'obstinait à garder ses habits de scientifique. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait également enlevé ses lunettes de premier de la classe, et mit des lentilles de contact afin de se donner un air de mauvais garçon, soucieux de l'image qu'il voulait donner auprès de ses nouveaux collègues.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent ensuite pendant que Victoria prenait le cap vers le sud, laissant à Arthur et à Max tout le temps dont ils avaient besoin pour apprendre à mieux se connaître, et à tisser des liens solides entre eux.

Un soir, Ajisai les trouva blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la nuit qui était tombée en s'asseyant sur le pont pour admirer les étoiles. Les deux amis s'étaient liés d'une amitié si forte qu'ils étaient devenus inséparables depuis des jours, discutant parfois durant des heures de sujets de littérature qui leur plaisait.

Intriguée, Ajisai les observa un peu à l'écart, et prit place non loin d'eux en compagnie de son togetic sur la barrière qui bordait le navire, afin d'écouter leur discussion. Elle vit alors Arthur lever la main ver le ciel et montrer quelques étoiles à Max :

 _-Dis, Max… Tu penses qu'il existe d'autres mondes là-haut ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'ma promise et moi avions été séparés par la Voie lactée, et que je n'pouvais rien faire d'autre que penser à elle sans jamais pouvoir la toucher. Comme si on me l'avait arrachée pour l'emmener loin d'moi._

Dit Arthur en contemplant tristement l'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel.

 _-Hum… Je dirais que c'est plutôt toi qu'on a arraché à ce monde pour venir ici. Tu as l'air d'un extraterrestre parmi nous._

Relata Max d'un air posé avant de lever à son tour le nez vers la voûte céleste.

 _-Moi, je crois aux mondes multivers et à un Hoenn différent du nôtre…_

Poursuivit Max d'une voix plus douce tandis qu'Arthur se calait contre lui comme s'il voulait s'affaler sur son épaule.

 _-C'est plutôt flippant cette idée qu'il existe des copies d'nous dans d'autres mondes. Imagine un où t'es fringué comme un nerd._

Rétorqua Arthur qui tourna discrètement la tête vers Ajisai. Celle-ci les observait silencieusement depuis quelques minutes, et remarqua rapidement qu'Arthur lui faisait signe de venir. Elle resta hésitante quelques secondes, avant de rejoindre ses deux frères avec son Pokémon œuf pour s'installer sur eux en se posant sur les genoux de Max, tout en blottissant sa tête contre la poitrine d'Arthur.

 _-Moi je pense qu'il y a juste des bulles de gaz qui brûlent là-haut en attendant que l'univers meure._

Déclara Ajisai alors qu'Arthur passait son bras autour de sa poitrine pour la serrer contre lui.

 _-Tu sais comme je t'aime, p'tite sœur._

Lui dit Arthur d'une voix douce avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de la bercer sous le regard attendri de Max qui attendait depuis un moment une réconciliation entre ces deux-là.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses à contempler les astres, Victoria ne tarda pas à se montrer, et à les interpeller :

 _-Vous trois, v'nez avec moi. J'ai des trucs à vous montrer._

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant de se lever pour la rejoindre, suivis par Ajisai et de son togetic qui s'était endormi dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

 _-Dis, Arthur, quand tu parles de ta promise… Tu parles encore de ta princesse aux oiseaux légendaires ? Parce que tu passes tout ton temps à nous tanner avec cette histoire._

Questionna alors Max en chuchotant presque, tout en suivant leur Leader dans le bateau.

 _-Oui, elle n'serait pas un membre d'ta famille par hasard ? Tu as des cheveux flamboyants, toi aussi. Et Azur t'a apporté ma t'ite sœur comme si elle avait confiance en toi._

Déclara Arthur à voix basse en attrapant une des mèches des cheveux de son ami du bout des doigts, ce qui fit ricaner Ajisai dans son dos.

 _-Tu nous as caché que tu étais une princesse, Maxie ?_

Pouffa-t-elle de rire.

 _-Tss… Rien à voir avec ma famille. Nous appartenons à la même lignée, paraît-il… Mais… Hum. Je ne sais rien de plus à ce sujet._

Grommela Max en rougissant d'un air interdit devant les rires de la jeune fille.

Lottis stoppa alors Tate dans son récit, l'air étonné devant ce qu'il lui racontait.

 _-Max fait partie de notre famille ?! Quelle horreur._

S'étonna-t-elle d'un air accablé, comme si l'idée même qu'elle partage un peu de son sang allait déshonorer toute sa famille et attirer sur elle le dégoût de son Leader.

 _-De notre lignée, pas de notre famille. Tu écoutes un peu ?_

Corrigea Houria.

 _-Eh bah… C'est pas la même chose ?_

Questionna Lottis en tournant la tête vers sa sœur.

 _-Non. Cela veut juste dire qu'il est comme nous… De notre lignée, mais que si nous devions avoir un parent en commun, cela remonterait sur quelques générations._

Expliqua Houria alors que Lottis et Adriane prenaient un air confus. Tate hocha aussitôt la tête pour la remercier.

 _-J'avais pas trop compris non plus cette signification, mais j'ai deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même chose._

Lottis se retourna alors vers Houria en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-C'est quoi cette histoire de lignée ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie si cela ne veut pas dire que Max est un de nos parents ?_

Houria se tassa dans son coin en se mordant la lèvre, l'air hésitant à répondre à ses questions.

 _-Je… Je ne sais pas si grand-père souhaite que je vous en parle._

 _-On veut savoir. Ça suffit avec tous ces secrets !_

Gronda Adriane.

Houria soupira d'un air résigné et accepta de leur dévoiler quelques informations à ce sujet.

 _-Ne dites pas que je vous en ai parlé, mais de toute façon, vous avez l'air déjà au courant de pas mal de choses…_

Commença-t-elle avant de se relever pour prendre une position en tailleur devant ses deux petites sœurs.

 _-Nous appartenons à une très vieille lignée d'un peuple vénérant les étoiles et lié à la voie lactée, vivants à l'origine vers la région de Johto. Nous avions la particularité, pour les hommes comme les femmes d'avoir des cheveux flamboyants, ainsi qu'un don réservé aux femmes pour la musique, afin d'apprivoiser les Pokémon._

Poursuivit Houria d'une voix calme alors que ses deux sœurs et Tate l'écoutaient silencieusement avec attention.

 _-Nos ancêtres ont jadis évolué dans un royaume battit sur un archipel tropical, à la particularité d'être en osmose avec le cosmos à cause de son emplacement qui représentait des constellations avec ses îles : un lieu où ils élevaient les oiseaux légendaires de Tanabata et les faisaient naître. C'était avant les grandes catastrophes provoquées par groudon et kyogre qui ont changé notre monde._

Houria leva alors son nez vers la fenêtre pour poursuivre son récit :

 _-La légende raconte que suite à une montée des eaux provoquée par kyogre, notre peuple se serait dispersé dans le monde pour protéger les humains et les Pokémon. Et que pour perpétuer notre lignée, nous donnons parfois naissance à des enfants aux cheveux rouges et flamboyants._

Les deux sœurs observèrent silencieusement Houria, et échangèrent un regard désolé pendant que Tate intervenait.

 _-Tout ça explique les propos d'Aidana à propos de vos choix pour vos hommes. Elle souhaite garder votre lignée pure en vous mariant à des descendants aux cheveux flamboyants._

 _-C'est exact. Mais inutile. La naissance d'un enfant aux cheveux flamboyants suffit à maintenir notre lignée pure. Exactement comme pour les infirmières Joëlle qui font des enfants avec des hommes n'appartenant pas à leur lignée, mais qui mettent au monde des petites filles aux cheveux roses qui deviendront plus tard elles aussi des infirmières._

Acquiesça Houria.

 _-Merci pour ta sincérité, Houria._

Fit Lottis.

 _-Je sais qu'on vous fait pas mal de secrets, je sais que vous en souffrez, toi et Adriane. Mais il y a certaines choses qui devraient rester cachées._

Répondit simplement Houria.

 _-Comment ça ?_

Questionna Adriane en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'appartenir à ce peuple est une malédiction._

Répondit seulement Houria dans une expression désolée.


	46. chap 209 à 212 - Les ténèbres de Hoenn

**Chapitre 209 : La malédiction de Tanabata.  
**

_-Notre lignée est une malédiction._

Déclara Houria dans une expression désolée à ses deux sœurs qui l'écoutaient, allongées sur un grand tapis bleu.

 _-Une malédiction, hein ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'en subis une ?_

S'agaça Lottis.

 _-Tu te fais des idées._

Rétorqua Houria en fuyant le regard de Lottis qui commençait à monter d'un ton au-dessus.

 _-Non, je ne me fais pas des idées, dès que je touche Arthur, il nous arrive des problèmes. Depuis que je le connais, lui et moi subissons les foudres du ciel ! J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il m'arrive ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre l'homme que j'aime dans mes bras !_

 _-Reste loin de cet homme. C'est mieux comme ça._

Trancha Houria qui voulait se lever pour partir, mais Lottis l'interrompit dans son geste en attrapant fermement son bras.

 _-Houria, il y a un séléroc qui me suit depuis plus d'un an et qui parle d'une fin du monde. Tu dois absolument me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Arthur est sur le point d'invoquer un déluge, peut-être que la malédiction a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ! Entre ça et l'ombre qui a pris la place de Tate, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le sortir de là !_

S'énerva-t-elle.

En entendant le mot « séléroc », Houria adressa un regard horrifié à sa sœur, et retrouva position assise pour fixer le sol, l'air perdu.

 _-D'accord… Tu as raison… Tu as le droit de savoir…_

Bafouilla Houria d'une voix nouée tout en agrippant les plis de son kimono aux tons glacés.

Dix-huit ans plus tôt, le jour de la naissance d'Adriane durant une chaude journée d'été, le grand-père Moore s'empressait de grimper des escaliers avec hâte afin de découvrir sa nouvelle petite-fille. Une fois le second étage atteint, il put retrouver les heureux parents qui se reposaient dans une chambre spacieuse dans leur maison familiale à Vermilava.

Il y trouva son unique fille Azur, allongée dans son lit avec un nouveau-né dans les bras et un visage fatigué et triste. Son sulfura était-là lui aussi, et s'était posé au sol dans une position assise au fond de la pièce aux côtés d'un magmar et d'un feunard. Le père, quant à lui, était un homme chauve qui se tenait un peu à l'écart sous une paire de lunettes rondes aux verres teintés de rouge, tout en étant habillé d'une blouse blanche de scientifique et d'une horrible chemise orange à cravate rouge.

 _-Alors… C'est un petit garçon ?_

Demanda le grand-père Moore dans un sourire ravi afin de faire la rencontre du bébé, s'approchant d'un bon pas enjoué vers le lit.

Le père répondit aussitôt à sa question par une devinette :

 _-À votre avis, si nous habillons ce bébé avec du rose et des rubans, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien-être ?_

 _-Alors c'est encore une fille ? Une quatrième petite fille ?_

S'enchanta le vieil homme.

 _-Une fille, oui…_

Répondit Azur d'une voix résignée et déçue.

 _-C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle… ça ne vous fait pas plaisir ? Je suis sûr qu'elle deviendra une excellente dresseuse ! Une fille sera tout aussi parfaite pour tenir une arène._

Assura Monsieur Moore qui semblait un peu confus devant leur réaction.

 _-Je suppose…_

Répondit Azur dans une expression vide.

Monsieur Moore émit une grimace d'incompréhension devant sa fille qui aurait normalement dû être heureuse de tenir son bébé dans ses bras. Mais la jeune femme déporta lentement son regard de sa petite pour le tourner vers la fenêtre.

 _-La malédiction de Tanabata s'est abattue sur notre famille. Avoir donné naissance à quatre filles aux cheveux flamboyants est un très mauvais présage. Si le ciel nous a donné une quatrième fille, cela signifie que les ténèbres vont bientôt ronger notre région et que l'une d'elles sera un jour offerte à Ho-Oh._

Expliqua Azur d'une voix sombre et tragique.

 _-Ce ne sont que des légendes, ma chérie… Il n'y a plus eu de malédiction depuis des lustres…_

Assura Monsieur Moore d'une voix réconfortante.

Mais Azur secoua la tête.

 _-Trois sœurs représentent les esprits des trois oiseaux légendaires sulfura, artikodin et électhor. Chacun de ces titans rendra visite à nos filles pour choisir leur gardienne. Mais la quatrième sœur, elle, recevra la visite des astres, et sera frappée par la malédiction._

La jeune mère berça ensuite doucement sa petite fille qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, et laissa le père intervenir dans la conversation :

 _-D'ici peu de temps, les astres choisiront une de nos quatre filles afin de la frapper de la malédiction, car ils auront besoin de l'une d'elles pour faire revenir la renaissance._

Dit-il d'une voix funeste.

Le grand-père Moore refusait de croire à cette histoire, et décida de ne plus y penser en continuant de prendre soin de ses quatre petites filles pendant qu'Azur se reposait de la naissance de sa petite dernière.

Lors d'une nuit, quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'il avait enfin cru pouvoir oublier cette histoire funeste de malédiction, un très mauvais pressentiment le gagna au beau milieu de son sommeil. Il se releva alors maladroitement de son lit, semblant entendre comme des chuchotements à peine audibles, et tourna les yeux vers ses fenêtres. Elles s'étaient ouvertes, et un léger courant d'air entrait dans la maison en s'engouffrant dans les rideaux.

Le vieil homme sortit maladroitement du lit pour s'habiller, et alla refermer l'entrebâillement qui laissait le froid rentrer. Mais une fois devant les vitres de son encadrement, c'est avec stupéfaction qu'il découvrit une lune rouge comme des amaryllis dans le ciel, et qui brillait d'une lueur particulièrement lugubre. Tout autour dans le ciel, la Voie lactée semblait être en feu, et des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient ardemment comme des brasiers.

 _-Je dois rêver…_

Bafouilla le vieil homme derrière une expression confuse, entendant des cornèbres croasser dans les champs, les voyant même s'envoler par groupes dans le ciel rougi par les astres.

Un terrible sentiment lui dévora alors l'esprit, et tordit son estomac. Il décida donc de se rendre dans sa cuisine afin de boire un peu d'eau fraîche pour faire passer son état d'inquiétude, et traversa le long couloir de sa maison qui menait en bas. En chemin, il trouva sa fille Azur qui se tenait debout devant une porte grande ouverte, celle de la chambre d'un de ses enfants. Elle était calme, sans expression et observait silencieusement l'intérieur de la pièce, tel un triste spectacle. Monsieur Moore s'avança alors, intrigué pour voir la chambre de Lottis dans les courants d'air, la fenêtre grande ouverte. La petite dormait paisiblement dans son lit sous les lumières rouges de l'extérieur, et n'avait visiblement pas été réveillée par l'imposant séléroc qui flottait au-dessus de son lit sous sa forme de croissant de lune, qui l'observait derrière des yeux perçants ronds et rouges.

Inquiet et affolé, le vieil homme voulut bondir dans la chambre pour envoyer son typhlosion défendre la petite, mais Azur lui agrippa la main pour le stopper.

 _-C'est trop tard. Ils l'ont déjà choisie._

Soutint-elle d'une voix triste.

Le Pokémon lunaire resta silencieux tout en flottant au-dessus de Lottis, et laissa échapper une aura sombre et lugubre qui s'écoula vers elle pour l'envelopper, rappelant de l'électricité ténébreuse. Puis, après quelques minutes, stoppa son attaque et se recula lentement pour s'engouffrer par la fenêtre et disparaître dehors en regagnant le ciel. Lottis venait d'être maudite.

 _-C'est vraiment horrible, ton histoire._

Déclara Adriane d'une voix simple, alors que Lottis à côté arborait une expression particulièrement choquée et bouleversée devant ce récit.

Tate semblait lui aussi touché par l'histoire d'Houria et émit une grimace attristée en se demandant si sa transformation en fantominus n'avait pas été carrément inscrite dans les étoiles en vue de la situation et du destin terrible qui s'était abattu sur eux.

 _-Je suis désolée, Lottis. Nous préférions éviter de t'annoncer cela pour ne pas te choquer ni pour choquer Adriane… Ni pour que tu sois effrayée par tout ça._

Se désola Houria. Lottis regarda d'un air triste le sol.

 _-Et ensuite ?_

Demanda la jeune archéologue tout en continuant de contempler son tapis bleu.

 _-Ensuite, quoi ?_

Fit Houria.

 _-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que cette malédiction signifie ? Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par ''je serais offerte à Ho-Oh'' ?_

Grinça Lottis alors que le visage d'Houria devenait livide devant sa question.

Mais Tate prit une expression horrifiée en comprenant.

 _-Le livre…_

 _-Quel livre ?_

Questionna Lottis en se tournant vers Tate.

 _-Le livre des amoureux maudits de Tanabata… Il indique que la princesse doit se baigner dans le volcan pour faire revenir la renaissance. Ils veulent t'offrir au volcan en t'y plongeant pour invoquer un Ho-Oh. C'est pour ça que tu as été choisi, c'est parce qu'une catastrophe se prépare et que Ho-Oh doit ramener les innocents à la vie, tout comme dans la légende._

Dit-il dans une expression d'horreur en venant de comprendre la signification du livre qu'Arthur leur avait prêté.

Un air de détresse traversa alors le visage de la jeune archéologue, qui se retourna ensuite vers sa sœur aînée pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 _-C'est vrai ? Ce que raconte Tate est vrai ?_

Insista-t-elle.

Houria détourna des yeux pour regarder sur le côté, l'air attristé et incapable de lui donner sa réponse positive.

Lottis émit une longue expiration de douleur, et préféra se lever pour partir.

 _-Tu vas où ?_

Demanda alors Adriane.

 _-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air._

Répondit Lottis en enjambant la fenêtre afin de sortir directement dans le jardin de la maison familiale.

Tate décida de suivre Lottis, en laissant Houria et Adriane qui s'évitaient soigneusement l'une et l'autre du regard. Après avoir fait un rapide tour du terrain de la famille Asuna, l'ectoplasma trouva Lottis en haut d'un vieil érable japonais aux feuillages rouges comme le magma et à l'écorce noire et rugueuse comme le charbon. La jeune femme s'était perchée sur une branche où elle avait pu s'allonger, les bras repliés derrière la tête et le nez pointé vers les branches au-dessus d'elle.

 _-Est-ce que ça va, Lottis ?_

Demanda Tate d'une voix douce en la rejoignant avec sa lévitation, avant de se poser près d'elle sur la branche en prenant position assise, dos contre le tronc.

 _-Mmm…_

Fit-elle entre ses lèvres, sans plus de motivations.

Tate la contempla sans trop savoir comment la réconforter, et observa à son tour les feuilles rousses de l'érable qui dansaient sous la brise du vent.

 _-Tu peux me raconter la suite de ton histoire ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées…_

Continua la jeune archéologue d'une petite voix.

Tate reporta son regard sur elle en entendant sa requête, et lui adressa un regard attristé, mais accepta de continuer son récit pour elle.

Après avoir suivi Victoria jusqu'à son bureau, qui s'avérait être très petit pour y faire tenir quatre personnes, le trio se positionna près d'une grande table en bois où leur Leader leur présenta ses futurs projets pour l'organisation :

 _-J'ai longtemps réfléchi à propos d'vous trois, et j'ai conclu qu'vous seriez les plus aptes à devenir mes Admins pour m'épauler dans ma quête d'la création de la gemme AZOTH. J'ai donc besoin d'votre aide pour étudier l'énergie d'la nature, ainsi que les primo-résurgences des légendaires d'Hoenn._

 _-Vraiment ? Mais… Ajisai et moi sommes membres que depuis peu._

S'étonna Max qui semblait enchanté par la nouvelle.

 _-Arthur est comme mon gamin : s'il vous fait confiance, alors j'vous fais confiance._

Déclara Victoria en attrapant des documents qui traînaient dans un meuble afin de les poser devant le trio. Elle leur montra alors des cartes du monde complètement redessinées, ainsi que des notes sur les légendaires kyogre, groudon et rayquaza.

 _-Pour faire simple : on va réveiller les deux légendaires groudon et kyogre et maîtriser leurs pouvoirs climatiques grâce à rayquaza. Et avec leur puissance, on va complètement refaire la carte du monde ! C'est pas génial ?_

Déclara Victoria en plaçant fièrement ses poings sur ses hanches.

 _-C'est vrai… Mais à quoi ça va nous servir de redessiner une carte du monde ?_

Questionna Ajisai d'un air halluciné devant de tels projets.

 _-En voilà des questions ! Ça n'sert foutrement à rien, bien sûr ! Mais puisqu'on peut l'faire, pourquoi ne pas le faire ?! Qui n'rêve pas d'être le premier humain à rebâtir complètement le monde et à refaire la carte ?!_

Répondit Victoria d'une voix assurée.

Ajisai ouvrit la bouche d'un air perplexe, voulant répondre quelque chose, mais préféra finalement n'y faire aucun commentaire tout en grimaçant silencieusement. Victoria attrapa alors la jeune scientifique sous son bras pour lui montrer un paysage fictif du plat de la main qu'elle fit transiter devant leurs yeux.

 _-Imagine un instant un continent tout entier en forme d'magicarpe en train d'utiliser une attaque trempette : il deviendrait une terre d'espoir où pourrait vivre ensemble tous les amoureux et passionnés de magicarpes !_

S'écria-t-elle, l'air ébloui par sa propre idée.

 _-C'est trop génial comme plan ! On pourra agrandir les océans ? Et on pourra renommer la Terre : ''la Mer''' ?_

S'enjoua Arthur en serrant les poings d'un air admiratif et impatient. Mais Max râla devant sa remarque.

 _-Mais ça ne va pas ? Il y a déjà beaucoup trop d'eau sur terre. Plus de soixante-dix pour cent d'eau sur notre planète, c'est trop, il faut plus de place pour les humains, donc plus de terres._

Grommela Max derrière une expression hautaine.

 _-Mheu nan, la mer c'est génial ! Il y aura des tentacools partout après ! Tout l'monde aime les tentacools !_

Renchérit Arthur en lui faisant volt face pour l'agripper par son tee-shirt.

 _-Je ne vois pas où tu as vu ça ! Tu es le seul à les aimer !_

Pesta Max. Mais Victoria s'empressa d'en attraper un pour frapper l'autre, et laissa les deux garçons tomber au sol, assommés par le coup.

 _-Si c'est comme ça, on f'ra un monde sans eau, ni terre._

Grommela Victoria.

Tate fut heureux de voir enfin un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Lottis qui avait arboré un air particulièrement maussade peu de temps avant.

 _-Victoria a l'air vraiment dingue ! J'aurais bien voulu la connaître._

Ria Lottis.

 _-Oui elle était spéciale. Mais Arthur l'admirait énormément pour son caractère et sa façon de voir le monde. Elle a été son modèle durant longtemps._

Opina Tate en souriant à son tour.

Dans la suite de son histoire, une année s'était écoulée durant laquelle Max et Arthur continuaient de garder une relation forte et fraternelle tout en aidant Victoria dans ses projets, et ça malgré leurs opinions et leurs désirs qui divergeaient. En dépit du temps qu'il passait avec Arthur, Max continuait de voir son ami comme un mystère, et comprenait encore difficilement son amour démesuré pour l'océan. Mais la fascination qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de lui le poussait toujours plus à chercher à le connaître, et à en apprendre un peu plus sur sa personnalité hors norme.

Une nuit, alors qu'ils faisaient escale sur une petite île sauvage non loin de Merouville, Max chercha Arthur à travers le navire pour passer la soirée à ses côtés, sans succès.

 _-Tu n'as pas vu ton frère ? Il devait m'attendre devant le grand mât._

Questionna Max avec douceur à Ajisai qui était installée avec d'autre sbires et leurs Pokémon devant un feu de camp sur la plage.

 _-Je crois qu'il est allé nager. Comme d'ab' quoi._

Répondit simplement Ajisai.

Max hocha la tête et prit l'initiative de partir à sa recherche vers les côtes plus sauvages où poussait une végétation épaisse, et où l'océan venait s'écraser contre des rochers pointus. Le garçon croisa quelques Pokémon sauvages, tels que des grainipiots, mais préféra les ignorer en voyants que ceux-ci étaient occupés à dépiauter un arbre de ses écorces pour leur déjeuner.

Après quelques pas, Max trouva enfin Arthur en contrebas, installé dans une position accroupie sur une petite plage composée de pierres calcaires et de vases. Il semblait comme figé à regarder un stari, un Pokémon en forme d'étoile de mer étendu devant lui.

Heureux de le retrouver, Max s'empressa de le rejoindre, tout en se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

 _-Tu as trouvé un stari ?_

Demanda Max.

 _-La plage en est remplie._

Répondit Arthur en montrant d'un geste du menton de nombreuses formes étoilées figées dans la nuit au milieu des rochers.

 _-Celui-là est malade. Il a dû confondre des déchets avec sa nourriture. Ça arrive souvent._

Poursuivit Arthur en soulevant le Pokémon pour regarder son dos, puis le retourna pour examiner le délicat bijou rouge qu'il possédait sur le devant.

 _-Les humains ne réalisent pas tout l'mal qu'ils leur font…_

Bafouilla Arthur d'un air attristé.

Max resta silencieux, et observa son ami sortir une petite fiole qui contenait un curieux liquide vert de sa poche, et qu'il avait probablement concoctée lui-même en vue de son apparence artisanale. Puis il l'ouvrit, et en fit boire un peu au stari par un de ses ports.

Une fois que le Pokémon eut terminé de boire, Arthur le serra contre lui et lui caressa le dos avec tendresse en lui parlant d'une voix basse et douce.

 _-Tu dois t'sentir mieux, mon beau, hein. Je t'ai donné d'quoi soulager tes maux._

Max lui adressa un regard un peu incompris, voire tantôt perturbé, tantôt dédaigneux, semblant trouver l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour ce Pokémon sauvage marin absurde. Mais quand Arthur redéposa le stari au sol, celui-ci se mit à faire briller avec force son bijou dans une douce lumière rouge orangé pour le remercier. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les staris de la plage l'imitèrent et se mirent à briller à leur tour jusqu'à ce que d'autres staris et staross leurs répondent sous la mer, offrant aux deux garçons une scène unique rappelant un ciel étoilé.

Max ouvrit de grands yeux impressionnés devant le spectacle époustouflant, et vit Arthur se tourner vers lui dans un sourire enchanté.

 _-Ils sont merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sourit-il.

 _-Ces Pokémon, ils sont vraiment importants pour toi, hein._

Dit Max en observant les staris qui continuaient à briller intensément tout autour de lui.

Arthur hocha la tête en souriant silencieusement, et se releva pour lui montrer l'emplacement de chaque Pokémon en forme d'étoile sur la plage du bout des doigts.

 _-Regarde, Max. Si tu observes bien la position de chacun d'entre eux, tu r'connaîtras nos constellations dans l'ciel. Les staris s'regroupent tous ensemble pour communiquer avec les étoiles, parait-il. C'est pour ça que j'les aime autant : je peux leur demander d'envoyer des messages à ma promise dans l'espace, et ils le font._

Relata-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse.

Max suivit son mouvement du regard, avant de constater qu'il avait raison, et reconnut la constellation de l'hélionceau à travers les bijoux de ces nombreux Pokémon.

 _-Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt surprenant._

Opina Max qui se tenait droit sur ses jambes.

Une fois son discours fini, Arthur en profita pour aller voir les autres staris tout autour afin de les examiner et les soigner quand il trouvait des blessures sur eux. Max décida donc de s'asseoir sur un rocher, et se contenta de l'observer faire une partie de la nuit, tout en continuant de se demander pourquoi cela était si vital à ses yeux de prendre soin de ces Pokémon sauvages marins que la plupart des dresseurs trouvaient inintéressants.

.

 **Chapitre 210 : Les ténèbres de Hoenn.  
**

Dans le souvenir suivant que Tate racontait à Lottis, la Team Lagoon fit escale à Poivressel à la demande de Victoria qui souhaitait recruter quelques scientifiques supplémentaires pour son organisation. Elle, ainsi que ses trois Admins Arthur, Max et Ajisai traversèrent rapidement la ville, longèrent le marché extérieur, et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre un grand centre de recherches placé au nord de la ville qui avait l'allure d'un bâtiment récent rectangulaire blanc.

 _-Il parait qu'ce centre aussi va fermer, alors qu'ils étudiaient les courants marins. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour trouver d'nouvelles recrues. Donc cette fois on n'pille rien, okay ?_

Déclara Victoria dans un sourire calculateur.

Max écouta d'un air distrait ce que racontait son Leader, car il avait remarqué le comportement agité de son ami depuis qu'ils étaient passés devant le grand marché de Poivressel, et n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour regarder la route qu'ils venaient de longer.

 _-Tsss… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?_

Questionna Max à Arthur en plissant l'ailette de son nez d'un air foncièrement agacé par son agitation.

 _-Dans l'marché… J'ai vu qu'ils vendaient des Pokémon des fonds marins… Il y avait des corayons… Et du corail aussi… Et puis des relicanths…_

Grimaça Arthur comme s'il parlait de quelque chose d'horrible et insoutenable.

 _-C'est pas grave… On a du boulot._

Ronchonna Max d'une voix blasée.

 _-Ces Pokémon devraient être dans la mer. Ils sont en train d'souffrir en plein soleil sur les stands. En plus, la vente de Pokémon comme d'la marchandise est illégale._

Tonna Arthur qui continua ensuite de déblatérer une liste monumentale d'arguments plaintifs à propos de la maltraitance inacceptable des magicarpes.

Victoria se retourna, fatiguée elle aussi de l'entendre se plaindre et lui donna l'autorisation d'aller tout seul au marché pour aller récupérer les Pokémon. Le groupe continua donc son chemin sans Arthur et pénétra dans le grand bâtiment blanc où des dizaines de scientifiques faisaient leurs cartons et vidaient les lieux, l'air maussade au visage.

 _-Bon, on est là pour recruter des scientifiques. Chacun part de son côté et cherche des personnes qui pourraient vouloir se joindre à nous._

S'imposa Victoria avant de partir la première vers le hall d'entrée.

Max soupira, échangea un regard avec Ajisai qui tenait son togetic dans ses bras et partit seul vers un couloir où il croisa quelques personnes habillées de blouses de scientifiques. Après avoir tenté d'établir le dialogue avec certains qui semblaient trop pressés pour bavarder, des cartons à la main, une douce voix féminine l'interpella dans son dos :

 _-Max, c'est toi ?_

Le garçon se retourna alors pour voir son regard s'éclairer, de toute évidence, il connaissait la jeune femme qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

Quand Arthur retrouva son Leader, ainsi qu'Ajisai et Max après avoir remis à la mer les Pokémon qu'il avait sauvés, celui-ci découvrit un nouveau visage qui allait se joindre à l'organisation :

 _-Arthur, j'te présente Kalia. Elle est archéologue et scientifique._

Fit joyeusement Victoria en posant son bras criblé de tatouages sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui saluait poliment Arthur d'un geste de la main, tout en étant accompagnée par un petit medhyena.

Le garçon lui rendit ses salutations tout en lui adressant un sourire. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui se trouvait être plutôt grande, avec des yeux bruns très doux, et coiffé de cheveux bruns comme une garçonne qui lui arrivait juste sous les oreilles, tout en étant vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Elle lui adressa un immense sourire poli et s'avança vers lui.

 _-Alors, vous êtes un ami de Max, vous aussi ? Je l'ai connu durant nos études il y a quelques années. Je suis heureuse de me joindre à vous. Mon nom est Kalia, vous connaissez très certainement ma famille, mes grands-parents gardent le Mont-Mémoria et ma grande sœur Spectra est un des tout nouveaux membres de la ligue Pokémon de la région._

 _-Bienvenue dans la Team Lagoon._

Répondit simplement Arthur en lui serrant la main.

Tandis que le groupe reprenait son chemin vers le voilier de l'organisation, Max en profita pour discuter un peu avec Kalia, semblant préoccupé par son mystérieux licenciement qui lui rappelait le sien à Nénucrique.

 _-Kalia, tu as pu te procurer les documents à propos de la fermeture de votre établissement ?_

 _-Oui, bien sûr._

Acquiesça la jeune femme en sortant des papiers de son sac pour les lui confier, alors que Victoria jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule tout en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur le minuscule canidé gris qui suivait au pas sa maîtresse.

 _-C'est curieux, vous avez reçu exactement les mêmes courriers que nous, demandant de payer des charges exorbitantes et un arrêt d'aides par la ville…_

S'étonna Max.

 _-Il parait que beaucoup d'établissements comme les nôtres ont fermé dans la région depuis la fermeture du projet de New Lavandia. Notre directeur pense que cela vient du gros gaspillage d'argent qu'ils ont fait en construisant des locaux souterrains inutiles. Mais à mon avis, il y a autre chose…_

Admit sombrement Kalia.

 _-J'vais mener mon enquête. Peut-être qu'on en saura un peu plus sur les énergies qui circulent dans cette région._

Déclara Victoria en récupérant les documents que Max tenait entre ses doigts, semblant intriguée elle aussi par cette affaire.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu t'y intéresses aussi à ces énergies-là, Victoria ?_

S'étonna Max.

 _-En faisant mes recherches sur les légendaires, j'ai trouvé des informations plutôt… curieuses à propos des énergies distribuées ici. Je dirais même inquiétantes. Mais je n'en sais pas grand-chose pour le moment._

Admit Victoria à son Admin.

 _-Et alors ?_

 _-Eh bien, ces énergies pourraient nous être utiles pour développer nos projets. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus à leur sujet, comprendre d'où elles viennent._

Répondit Victoria alors que Max hochait positivement la tête.

Kalia se mit alors à sourire, et se tourna vers Max pour le prendre à partie :

 _-Ho mais j'y pense. Tu fais toujours tes recherches sur les nouvelles énergies ?_

 _-Oui ! Je fais ça dans mon coin, tu sais comme j'aime travailler… Mais si tu t'y intéresses aussi, je pourrais partager mes trouvailles avec toi._

Opina Max dans une expression ravie, alors que la jeune femme acquiesçait joyeusement en lui parlant de ses propres recherches sur l'énergie que produisaient les courants marins grâce aux activités volcaniques.

Derrière, Arthur prit une moue un peu amusée, et se pencha vers Max en plaquant sa main sur son épaule.

 _-Bah pourquoi pas bosser avec elle ? T'as peur qu'elle te croque, mon pt'i Maxie ?_

 _-Je souhaitais collaborer avec quelqu'un d'autre, à la base… Qui n'a pas l'air intéressé. Mais si elle, elle est d'accord… Pourquoi pas._

Grinça Max en lui adressant une expression agacée. Mais Arthur ne sembla pas comprendre le message que le jeune homme lui faisait passer.

 _-Ho, merveilleux j'en serais ravie !_

S'enjoua Kalia dans un sourire.

Les jours suivants, Victoria décida de s'intéresser aux énergies et carburants que distribuait la région de Hoenn, et préféra étudier seule dans son bureau des articles de journaux qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le sujet, laissant quelque temps ses Admins tranquilles sur le voilier.

Recroquevillé dans son coin avec son aligatueur, Arthur observa d'un air boudeur un groupe de sbires qui discutait, assis en cercle autour de plusieurs livres. Comme toujours, il se tenait à l'écart des autres, mais semblait mal vivre le fait de voir que Max devenait un peu plus sociable que lui, car le jeune homme avait été se joindre à eux, poussé par Kalia qui voulait l'aider à devenir plus ouvert.

Ajisai remarqua rapidement que son frère observait Max d'un air fâché, et décida de le rejoindre pour s'asseoir près de lui, suivie par son togetic.

 _-Tout va bien Arthur ? Tu as l'air contrarié…_

 _-Nan mais r'garde le, à jacasser avec ces nazes. Et après il va m'sortir qu'il n'arrive pas à s'faire accepter._

Vociféra-t-il d'un air ronchon tout en gonflant ses joues.

 _-Peut-être que tu pourrais rejoindre Max avec le groupe. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne te rejetteront pas._

Assura Ajisai en glissant sa main dans son dos pour le consoler.

 _-Mais c'est moi son ami. Il n'a pas b'soin d'en avoir d'autre !_

Grogna Arthur.

 _-Tu ne te rends pas compte, Arthur. Mais tu l'étouffes beaucoup. Maxie est quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire d'ordinaire. Il a peut-être juste besoin de souffler un peu, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va te remplacer…_

 _-Moi ? Je l'étouffe ? Nan mais n'importe quoi !_

S'accabla le garçon qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère.

 _-Hier soir par exemple, tu l'as gonflé toute la soirée parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu manger de tes algues chelous que tu avais ramassées dans l'après-midi… Parfois t'es pire que si tu avais été sa mère._

Soupira Ajisai. Seulement, sa réflexion l'avait vexé, et Arthur préféra se lever pour partir, suivi de près par son imposant Pokémon bleu.

 _-Attends… Tu vas où ?_

Questionna la jeune fille en se levant.

 _-Je vais aller nager un peu ! J'ai pas besoin d'lui de toute façon !_

Grommela Arthur en appelant son Pokémon, puis en retirant son tee-shirt et ses chaussures avant de passer par-dessus la grande barrière qui bordait le navire, et plongea dans l'océan plus bas. Son aligatueur grogna en faisant claquer ses dents, et plongea à son tour pour suivre son maître dans les flots.

Lottis continuait d'écouter attentivement Tate alors qu'elle gardait une position allongée sur sa branche, en équilibre non loin du vide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la maison de son grand-père avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le garçon aux cheveux bouclés qui contait son histoire tout en jouant avec une feuille rouge d'érable.

 _-Arthur ne s'entendait pas avec les autres sbires de la Team Lagoon ?_

Demanda Lottis.

 _-Je suis son ombre. Je te laisse deviner la réponse._

 _-Ouais. Je vois…_

Répondit Lottis. Elle comprenait que son caractère de sauvage devait être particulièrement problématique pour se faire des amis.

-Et il s'est passé quoi, ensuite ?

Poursuivit Lottis.

 _-En fait, Arthur a été repêché par un navire de braconniers en voulant aller nager avec des sharpedos sauvages. Il a dû rentrer en catastrophe au navire pour demander de l'aide à Victoria, car ils avaient péché un grand nombre de relicanths, et il voulait les sauver._

 _-Et ils ont réussi ?_

 _-Victoria ne voulait pas aller les sauver… Mais elle a capitulé devant l'insistance d'Arthur, et ils ont pillé et attaqué le navire._

Opina Tate.

D'un coup, le grand-père Moore se pencha à travers le cadran de la fenêtre de leur demeure et appela les deux amis de vive voix :

 _-Lottis ! Tate ! Venez, on va aller manger !_

 _-On arrive !_

Cria Lottis à son attention, alors que Tate se relevait devant elle en s'éloignant du tronc.

 _-Je te raconterais la suite plus tard._

Fit-il.

Lottis hocha positivement la tête et le suivit en descendant de l'érable de la même manière que l'aurait fait un capumain.

Le reste de la soirée fut tranquille pour les deux amis, en dépit qu'Arthur tentait de joindre Lottis sur son Pokématos où elle se contentait de lui répondre en lui envoyant juste des photos adorables de bébés obalis. Tate trouva même l'occasion de s'entraîner un peu au combat avec Adriane dans le jardin, en la défiant dans un combat Pokémon sous le soleil couchant, et termina sa journée dans un bon bain chaud dans une baignoire traditionnelle en pierre d'ardoises que possédait la famille Asuna, et qui était directement approvisionnée avec les sources chaudes du volcan.

C'est tout détendu qu'il retrouva Lottis dans sa chambre sous sa forme rondouillarde d'ectoplasma, et qu'il se coucha à ses côtés pour passer la nuit, tandis qu'Adriane s'installait sur la place du dessus de leur lit jumeau.

 _-Bonne nuit !_

S'écria énergiquement Adriane comme si elle n'avait absolument pas sommeil.

 _-Je vous raconterais la suite de mon histoire demain._

Dit Tate en bâillant longuement.

 _-Oui… Et demain, ça sera repos toute la journée. Il y en a bien besoin._

Acquiesça Lottis en prenant son ectoplasma dans ses bras pour dormir blottie contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, Lottis, Adriane et Tate retrouvèrent les deux autres sœurs Asuna qui buvaient un café dans la cuisine où un parfum sucré de confiture s'en dégageait, assises autour d'une table en ardoise toute ronde, tandis que le grand-père Moore préparait un petit en-cas pour ses petites-filles. Le vieil homme ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très réveillé sous ses cheveux grisonnants et frisés, et portait d'épais chaussons bruns aux pieds.

 _-Vous avez bien dormi ?_

Demanda joyeusement le vieil homme en voyant le trio les rejoindre en passant l'arche de bois à l'entrée de la pièce.

 _-J'ai rêvé que groudon se réveillait, et qu'il y avait un séisme._

Répondit Tate, l'air encore endormi.

 _-C'était pas un rêve, Tate. C'était Adriane qui bougeait dans son sommeil._

Fit Lottis en s'avançant vers des surfaces meublées au fond de la cuisine pour y préparer du jus de baies. Adriane se mit à rire de cette remarque avant de courir vers le frigo pour le dévaliser, l'air affamé pour en sortir un énorme rôti et un pot de moutarde.

 _-Ha oui, ça explique en effet cet étrange rêve vu que d'ordinaire, je ne rêve pas._

Admit Tate en attrapant le journal du jour qui traînait sur la table, et qui s'installa sur une chaise sous sa forme humaine pour lire à côté d'Aidana.

 _-Vous comptez faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? Vous allez rester encore un peu avec nous ?_

Demanda Houria en touillant son café bruyamment, ce qui semblait agacer Tate qui lui jeta un regard courroucé à l'entente des coups de cuillère répétés dans la tasse, car il n'arrivait du coup pas à lire son journal.

 _-Oui, je pense que Tate et moi allons nous reposer quelques jours, avant de retourner voir Arthur. J'ai encore des affaires importantes à régler avec lui._

Admit Lottis.

 _-Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le désirez !_

Fit le grand-père Moore d'une voix joyeuse.

Lottis prit place à son tour à côté d'Aidana, sur la place opposée à celle de Tate. Sa sœur aînée lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis la veille, poussant Lottis à tenter timidement d'ouvrir la conversation avec elle afin de briser la glace.

 _-Tu es ici depuis longtemps au fait ? Tu as pu trouver quelqu'un pour garder ton épicerie à Jadielle ?_

 _-Oui, deux mois que je suis ici. Grand-père avait besoin de soutiens durant la préparation de tes obsèques… Qu'il faudra d'ailleurs que tu nous rembourses._

Répondit-elle en buvant ensuite une gorgée de son café.

 _-Je suis désolée, je t'ai causé du souci…_

Fit Lottis d'un air gêné tout en observant Adriane s'asseoir à côté d'Houria qui lui piqua son pot de moutarde.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas revu la famille. Et puis j'ai pu trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'épicerie le temps que je rentre._

Soupira Aidana en reposant sa tasse devant elle.

 _-Par contre, je ne rentrerais pas à Jadielle sans toi. Tate fait ce qu'il veut s'il veut rester ici à s'entraîner, mais je veux que tu rentres avec moi._

Poursuivit-elle plus sévèrement.

 _-Je ne peux pas rentrer dans l'immédiat… Je dois retourner voir Arthur…_

Répondit Lottis d'une voix désolée.

Aidana secoua négativement la tête, avant de boire à nouveau une gorgée de son breuvage. De toute évidence, elle ne céderait pas et ne rentrerait pas sans sa sœur.

 _-Ho, Houria, tu es vraiment crade !_

S'écria soudainement Adriane en voyant que sa sœur aînée mangeait de la moutarde avec son café, semblant aimer le goût de ce condiment dans sa boisson, faisant sursauter Lottis au passage qui fut surprise par ce haussement de voix.

Peu après, alors que la petite famille commençait à prendre le petit déjeuner, quelqu'un frappa énergiquement à la porte d'entrée. En vue de l'heure particulièrement matinale, et du fait que le grand-père Moore n'attendait personne aujourd'hui, celui-ci semblait se questionner à propos de ce curieux visiteur, tandis que les sœurs Asuna se montraient prudentes, et qu'Houria mangeait de la moutarde à la petite cuillère. C'est donc Aidana qui prit l'initiative de partir devant et d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle découvrit devant elle deux sbires de la Team Aqua accompagnés de deux bekipans très imposants, et d'Arthur qui les avait carrément accompagnés avec son nostenfer. Les deux garçons, quant à eux, ne semblaient pas être de très vieilles recrues, car Lottis ne les reconnut pas et ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas venus ici par courtoisie.

 _-Le boss voudrait récupérer sa Lottis._

Tonna un des garçons comme s'il réclamait un doudou.

 _-Elle est pas là._

Grinça Aidana en lui claquant la porte au nez, provoquant l'énervement d'Arthur qui râlait derrière la porte qu'il l'avait aperçue dans la cuisine.

Derrière, Lottis et Tate avaient entendu la voix du Leader, et échangèrent un regard un peu affolé.

 _-Il est carrément venu me chercher…_

Marmonna la jeune femme.

 _-Viens, allons nous-en. On doit d'abord réfléchir à une solution pour nous débarrasser de l'ombre qui a pris possession de lui avant de pouvoir l'aider._

Répondit l'ectoplasma à voix basse en reposant son journal sur la table.

 _-Je viens avec vous !_

S'écria Adriane en se levant fougueusement.

 _-Mais, et l'arène ?_

Fit Lottis en voyant sa petite sœur se précipiter vers eux avant que Tate ne la téléporte. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs commencé à se métamorphoser en mew en s'apprêtant à disparaître avec Lottis.

 _-Aidana va s'en occuper, elle a rien de mieux à faire !_

S'écria Houria en se levant à son tour pour se joindre au groupe, gardant son pot de moutarde à la main.

 _-Vous vous foutez de moi ?!_

Râla Aidana qui essayait de bloquer la porte que les sbires tentaient d'ouvrir, aidée par un dracaufeu qu'elle venait de faire sortir de sa Pokéball afin qu'il l'aide à garder la porte fermée.

Le grand-père Moore se mit alors à rire joyeusement à l'attention des quatre sœurs :

 _-C'est bon, vous pouvez toutes les quatre y aller. Je m'occuperais de l'arène d'ici votre retour. Et je vais proposer à Arthur un petit café le temps que vous partiez._

Fit-il en souriant comme si tout était normal.

Tate grommela en roulant des yeux, et téléporta les quatre sœurs et le dracaufeu loin de la maison, laissant du coup le sbire se vautrer lamentablement par terre en cherchant à forcer la porte qui s'était ouverte brutalement sans Aidana derrière pour la retenir.

 _-Ha, vous tombez très bien, les brioches sortent tout juste du four !_

Les accueillit le vieil homme en proposant à Arthur et à ses deux sbires d'entrer.

.

 **Chapitre 211 : Retour à Mainau.  
**

Cherchant à s'éloigner autant que possible d'Arthur et de ses sbires, Tate avait réussi la prouesse de téléporter les quatre sœurs Asuna dans la ville de Vermilava avec ses pouvoirs de métamorphose. Sa nouvelle forme d'ectoplasma l'avait d'ailleurs rendu plus fort, et avait amélioré les performances de son attaque qui lui permettait à présent une meilleure souplesse d'utilisation de cette capacité.

 _-Super, Tate, nous sommes à Vermilava !_

S'écria Adriane dans un grand sourire en serrant les poings.

 _-J'ai même pas prévenu Rodrigo de mon départ. Bah tant pis !_

Semblait s'en amuser Houria qui avait conservé avec elle son pot de moutarde, alors qu'Aidana semblait, elle, furieuse par cette téléportation.

 _-Bravo ! Et qui va protéger notre grand-père à présent, hein ?!_

Lottis soupira en voyant ses sœurs s'agiter dans son dos, et jeta un regard sur le mew qui flottait au-dessus de son épaule en arborant un regard de fin du monde.

 _-Je devais en supporter une… Maintenant je dois en supporter quatre._

Grommela-t-il.

 _-T'en fais pas, Tate. Elles sont calmes pour le moment._

Ria Lottis en observant le mew redevenir un garçon aux cheveux bouclés dans un « pouf ! ».

 _-Et que fait-on à présent ? Mon corps ne va pas tarder à partir à notre recherche. Il a l'air décidé à te ramener sur l'île Monsu._

Déclara Tate à Lottis d'un air grave.

Tout en discutant, le groupe commença à marcher à travers les rues de la ville où de nombreux érables aux feuilles rouges prospéraient autour des habitations traditionnelles asiatiques construites en plâtres et en bois. Le matin se levait juste, et les habitants de la ville commençaient à ouvrir leurs fenêtres et à préparer les façades de leurs boutiques.

 _-J'ai une petite idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire. J'avais pensé à aller demander de l'aide à Peter des G-men, vu comme la situation devient préoccupante avec cette menace de déluge, et aller voir Ajisai pour lui demander de nous aider à déloger l'ombre qui s'est emparée d'Arthur._

Proposa Lottis qui marchait entre Tate et Adriane, alors qu'Houria et Aidana traînaient un peu derrière en parlant de toute cette histoire dont l'aînée de la fratrie n'était pas au courant jusque-là.

 _-D'accord, faisons ça. Appelons Peter._

Acquiesça Tate.

 _-On pourrait peut-être demander aussi de l'aide à Tsuna et Derrick… Ils pourraient nous aider à réconcilier les deux organisations vu qu'ils se voient en cachette._

Proposa Adriane.

 _-Oui c'est vrai, on doit réfléchir à une idée pour aller voir Max et ouvrir le dialogue avec lui. Derrick serait peut-être le plus apte à nous venir en aide…_

Répondit Lottis d'un air réfléchi.

Le petit groupe trouva très vite un banc pour s'asseoir non loin du centre-ville, à l'ombre des érables. Une fois installées, Lottis et Houria cherchèrent à téléphoner à Peter en récupérant son numéro dans un petit carnet, tandis qu'Adriane en profitait pour parler de son arène avec Tate afin de lui donner des premiers conseils pour son futur rôle de champion d'arène :

 _-Tu sais, Tate, quand tu voudras cacher tes badges pour les ranger en lieux sûrs dans ta future arène, l'idéal, c'est de les cacher dans les toilettes. Personne ne pense jamais à aller regarder dans les toilettes. C'est grand-père qui me l'a dit._

Déclara Adriane avec entrain.

 _-Je tacherais de m'en souvenir._

Répondit Tate d'une voix sombre, observant du coin de l'œil Houria qui mangeait encore de la moutarde avec ses doigts en les trempant directement dans le pot.

 _-Ah oui, et à cause d'Ikana j'ai dû refaire tout le terrain avant de combattre l'autre fois, car tes attaques tunnel avaient tout défoncé._

Lui reprocha ensuite Adriane qui repensait à son dernier match disputé avec Tate peu de temps avant que lui et Lottis ne disparaissent durant une année.

 _-C'est pas mon problème._

Grommela Tate.

 _-Chut vous deux, je vais téléphoner._

Râla Lottis en déportant son regard sur les deux compères qui commençaient à se rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre à propos de cette histoire de terrain abîmé.

Suite à l'appel de Lottis quelques minutes plus tard, Peter accepta sa requête de leur venir en aide et leur annonça prendre la route au plus vite sur le dos de son dracolosse pour les rejoindre. Lottis décida donc de lui donner rendez-vous dans le village sur pilotis de Mainau, près de Pacifiville afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous chez Ajisai où ils pourraient voir ensemble comment aider Arthur.

Puis, quand le téléphone fut raccroché, les filles prirent la route sans plus attendre par les airs à l'aide du morphing de Tate et du dracaufeu d'Aidana afin de rejoindre leur point de rencontre.

 _-Le voyage de Kanto vers Hoenn ne fait pas trop loin pour Peter ?_

Questionna Houria à Lottis en se tenant dans son dos, alors qu'elles chevauchaient Tate qui avait pris une forme de dracaufeu pour les transporter avec une attaque vol.

 _-Son dracolosse est très rapide, je pense qu'il sera là d'ici trois jours._

Répondit Lottis.

 _-En plus, ça nous laissera le temps d'élaborer un premier plan et voir si Max pourrait nous venir en aide lui aussi._

Intervint Adriane à côté d'elles, se tenant perchées sur le dracaufeu d'Aidana.

 _-Je ne suis pas sûre que l'idée soit bonne. C'est un criminel qui ne vaut pas mieux qu'Arthur._

Grommela Aidana.

 _-Oui, mais on ne peut pas laisser les deux organisations continuer dans cette voie. L'union fait la force !_

Déclara Adriane en levant le poing.

Une fois le petit village de Mainau atteint durant le lendemain en fin de matinée, les sœurs rappelèrent le dracaufeu d'Aidana dans sa pokéball, tandis que Tate retrouvait son apparence humaine de garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

Lui et les quatre sœurs marchèrent ensuite sur les pontons de bois sous le regard intrigué des habitants, traversèrent deux ruelles en longeant les nombreux cabanons de bois, jusqu'à arriver devant la maison d'Ajisai.

 _-Bon, les filles, elle est pas très… sociable, alors essayez de ne pas trop l'intimider avec vos comportements chelous._

Fit Lottis en se tournant vers ses trois sœurs sur le pas de la porte.

 _-C'est qui que tu traites de fille chelou ?_

Ronchonna Houria en enfournant ses doigts dans son pot de moutarde qu'elle avait conservé depuis la veille pour en manger encore un peu.

 _-Toi, par exemple. Et arrête de manger ça, c'est crade._

Grommela Lottis en essayant de lui retirer le précieux bocal en verre qu'elle tenait.

 _-Quoi ? C'est très bon. Ça a une teneur très faible en métaux lourds. Et j'ai pas encore pris mon petit-déjeuner de toute façon._

Pesta Houria en repoussant Lottis pour l'empêcher de lui prendre son trésor, lui salissant au passage ses habits et le visage en lui mettant de la moutarde partout. Mais la jeune Adriane ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir entre ses deux sœurs en riant d'un air hystérique :

 _-T'es pas cap' de manger uniquement de la moutarde pendant une semaine entière, Houria !_

 _-Un peu que je suis capable de ne manger que ça !_

Affirma Houria dans une expression de conquérant.

 _-Ha la bonne blague. Cent Pokédollars que tu n'y arriveras pas !_

Ria Aidana en se tournant vers ses sœurs en croisant ses bras.

Devant leur chahut, Lottis et Tate poussèrent un long soupir de désespoir avant de se tourner vers la porte d'Ajisai.

 _-Vas-y, car on va jamais y arriver, sinon…_

Grinça Tate alors que les filles faisaient des paris dans son dos en émettant un véritable vacarme de basse-cour.

Lottis frappa très vite à sa porte malgré que ses sœurs jacassaient derrière elle, avant de voir Ajisai lui ouvrir en lui jetant un regard agacé sous ses mèches bleues et noires.

 _-Ok… T'as carrément ramené toutes tes sœurs ici… Bonjour la discrétion._

 _-Il faut qu'on parle.. C'est à propos d'Arthur…_

Baragouina Lottis en lui adressant une expression grave. Mais la jeune femme tenta de lui refermer la porte au nez sans vouloir écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

 _-Arthur a des problèmes, il a besoin d'aide !_

Tonna Lottis en bloquant la porte avec ses mains pour l'empêcher de se refermer.

Ajisai soupira, et ouvrit sa porte pour laisser entrer tout le monde.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec mon frère ? C'est grave ?_

Questionna-t-elle alors dans une grimace, laissant les quatre sœurs s'installer dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon meublé avec du bambou, suivies de près par Tate.

 _-C'est compliqué, et je ne sais pas si Arthur t'a expliqué son problème d'ombre, ainsi que le fait qu'il l'avait perdue étant petit…_

Tenta Lottis en premier, avant de lui expliquer toute l'histoire pendant que ses trois sœurs partaient s'asseoir sur un banc en bambou au fond de la pièce, sous le regard de Tate qui préféra rester debout non loin du togetic d'Ajisai.

 _-J'ai revu mon frère plusieurs fois suite à notre dernière rencontre, étant donné que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me cafter…_

Commença Ajisai dans un regard accusateur avant de soupirer.

 _-Mais effectivement, il m'a parlé de Tate et du fait qu'il soit son ombre… Une histoire un peu dingue, je dois bien l'avouer. Et donc… Il y a un problème avec son ombre ?_

Poursuivit la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Tate qui se grattait le derrière en regardant le plafond.

 _-Une autre ombre s'est emparée de lui et l'a possédé…_

Annonça Lottis d'une voix funeste.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place sur des chaises en bambous autour d'une table basse derrière laquelle se trouvaient les trois autres sœurs installées sur le banc qui ricanaient encore devant leur pot de moutarde. Tate ne tarda pas à les rejoindre en attrapant lui aussi une chaise pour se mêler à la discussion.

Lottis prit ensuite l'initiative de raconter tous les derniers événements à Ajisai afin de lui demander son aide pour sortir Arthur de ce mauvais pétrin, car elle savait qu'elle tenait énormément à son frère et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le laisser courir un tel danger en dépit du fait qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas toutes les deux.

Après presque deux interminables heures de discussion à propos d'Arthur, de son ombre, et de ce mystérieux orbe qui avait pris possession de lui, Ajisai accepta de lui venir en aide, inquiète pour son grand frère. Mais également pour Max qui était aussi un membre de sa famille à ses yeux, et n'espérait à présent qu'une chose : que ces deux-là cessent de se chamailler. Car elle souffrait de la situation depuis son retour à Hoenn et désirait retrouver sa famille unie comme autrefois.

 _-Je sais que Maxie m'écoute plus qu'Arthur… J'aurais pu vous être utile à tenter d'aller chez la Team Magma pour lui parler de la situation… Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne m'écoute plus._

Se désola Ajisai.

 _-Pourquoi ? Tu as eu un problème avec lui ?_

S'intrigua Lottis.

 _-J'ai dévalisé son bureau pour détruire ses recherches sur le projet AZOTH. Comme tu le sais, je voulais à tout prix les empêcher de créer cette gemme pour leur éviter de faire de terribles bêtises._

Fit Ajisai dans un regard mal à l'aise.

Lottis se frotta alors les lèvres avant de sourire sournoisement :

 _-Mais oui. Ce qu'il veut, c'est la gemme AZOTH, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai la pierre autour du cou. Il y a peut-être moyen de l'appâter avec…_

 _-Arthur va être ravi de savoir que tu refiles sa gemme à son pire ennemi._

Déclara Adriane d'une voix simple en étant avachie sur la table basse.

 _-Hors de question que je la lui donne… Mais si je l'agite sous son nez, il oubliera vite ce qu'a fait Ajisai, et il sera donc plus à notre écoute s'il veut pouvoir en bénéficier._

Déclara Lottis dans une expression malicieuse.

 _-Ou alors il va envoyer toute son organisation à tes fesses pour essayer de te la piquer. T'en as pas marre d'avoir des idées stupides ?_

Rétorqua Aidana à l'autre bout de la table.

 _-Je pense que Lottis marque un point. Maxie est tellement obsédé par la réalisation de cette pierre, qu'il sera plus à notre écoute s'il apprend qu'Arthur a réussi à la créer. Et au final, peut-être que je pourrais tenter d'aller parler à Arthur pendant que Lottis parle à Maxie._

Opina Ajisai.

 _-Bien, alors nous allons réfléchir à cette option et voir avec Peter ce qu'il en pense._

Conclut Lottis.

Durant l'après-midi, Tate entreprit de raconter aux sœurs Asuna la suite du passé d'Arthur et de Max, afin qu'elles puissent connaître la fin de l'histoire, et les raisons de leur dispute qui auraient conduit à les séparer pour créer deux organisations différentes. Tous restèrent donc assis autour de la table basse avec des boissons et des fruits secs à grignoter, pendant que le garçon aux cheveux bouclés contait la suite de son récit sous le regard attentif d'Ajisai qui s'était installée avec un livre un peu à l'écart.

Dans ce nouveau souvenir, Arthur avait débarqué dans le dortoir mixte du navire au beau milieu de la nuit pour se glisser entre les lits suspendus où dormaient les sbires de Victoria. Après quelques inspections en soulevant diverses couvertures, se prenant parfois des baffes en y trouvant des filles à moitié dénudées en dessous, il trouva finalement Max qui dormait profondément dans son propre hamac blotti contre son amie Kalia qui s'était endormie dans ses bras.

 _-Hé, mec, mais tu dors avec une nana ?_

Pouffa alors Arthur en retirant complètement la couette de son ami pour la balancer sur le lit du voisin.

 _-C'est quoi ton problème encore ?_

Grinça Max en inspirant d'un air agacé et dédaigneux.

 _-Il y en a ici qui voudraient bien dormir !_

Beugla un autre sbire plus loin.

 _-Viens m'aider. Il y a des Pokémon blessés sur l'pont, j'ai besoin d'toi pour faire les bandages et désinfecter les plaies._

Insista Arthur en secouant vivement Max, réveillant du coup Kalia qui ne semblait pas ravie de se retrouver sans couverture alors qu'elle était peu habillée.

 _-Tsss… Je suis fatigué, va demander ça à ta sœur._

Maugréa Max en se tournant pour lui montrer son dos. Mais Arthur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et attrapa le garçon aux cheveux rouges par la cheville pour le tirer hors de son lit et le traîner jusqu'à dehors, provoquant les râlements d'un autre sbire qui le menaça de lui mettre son pied là où il pensait s'il continuait à faire autant de raffut.

Une fois sur le pont, Max put constater avec horreur qu'Arthur avait ramené au beau milieu de la nuit plusieurs dizaines de corayons sur le pont du navire, ainsi que plusieurs staris, des tentacools, des magicarpes et des coquiperls blessés avec l'attention de les soigner avant de les relâcher. Ceux-ci venaient d'un énorme navire de pêche qui longeait les côtes de Nenucrique, et le jeune garçon aux cheveux bouclés avait bravé les vagues nocturnes pour venir à leur secours, n'ayant pas hésité à attaquer sauvagement les personnes qui les avaient péché en sabotant leur embarcation.

 _-Tu déconnes là ? T'as encore coulé un navire de pécheurs ? Arthur… Si Victoria voit tout ce remue-ménage, elle va péter une durite et te pendre au grand mât par les pieds pour la journée !_

S'écria Max dans un regard exaspéré et fatigué en observant beaucoup de vases et d'algues éparpillés sur le pont avec les Pokémon aquatiques.

 _-Et regarde, tu as tout dégueulassé ! Hors de question que je nettoie tes saletés !_

Poursuivit-il d'une voix mauvaise en lui montrant la vase d'un geste agressif de la main.

 _-Ils sont blessés, ils ont absolument b'soin de soins pour guérir. Il faut vraiment qu'tu m'aides avant que l'autre greluche ne s'réveille._

Soutint Arthur qui semblait se moquer complètement du sommeil de son ami qu'il venait de gâcher, tout comme il se moquait des personnes à qui il venait de faire du tort pour récupérer ces pauvres Pokémon.

Max ronchonna, mais capitula devant l'insistance de son ami qui avait déjà sorti de nombreux bandages et du désinfectant. Il l'aida donc à nettoyer les plaies parfois profondes qui marquaient de nombreux corayons, et leur posèrent des pansements avant de les remettre tous à la mer.

 _-Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu me fais faire ? Maintenant, je vais puer la marée par ta faute._

Ronchonna Max après avoir terminé de soigner le dernier coquiperl qu'il remettait à la mer. Mais Arthur ne prêta pas du tout attention à sa mauvaise humeur, ni à ses réflexions, et se tourna vers lui pendant qu'il lavait le pont avec une serpillière pour lui parler comme s'il n'avait rien dit dans un sourire goguenard :

 _-Et c'était quoi, ça dans le dortoir… T'as trouvé une chérie ? La pêche aux crustabris a été bonne ?_

 _-Tsss… Non, voyons. Kalia est juste une amie._

Répondit Max d'un air un peu gêné en rangeant à présent les rouleaux de bandages dans une boîte à pharmacie. Il rougissait même légèrement devant les rires gras d'Arthur qui lui jetait des regards accusateurs.

 _-Ouais, ouais, une copine, hein… Je suis pas stupide, tu sais. Moi aussi j'en ai eu des ''copines''._

Railla Arthur d'un air sournois, tout en se cramponnant au manche de son balai.

 _-C'est juste un flirt. J'ai autre chose à penser qu'à une relation amoureuse et superficielle. Nos recherches sur la gemme AZOTH sont plus importantes, car elles pourraient bien rendre service à l'humanité toute entière, ainsi qu'aux Pokémon._

Déclara Max d'un air condescendant, semblant tristement sincère dans ses propos. Arthur lui adressa un regard amusé, sans ressentir la moindre compassion pour Kalia et approuva ces paroles.

 _-T'as raison, ne perdons pas notre objectif. Rien n'compte plus que d'accomplir le grand œuvre._

Mais Max balança des algues dans la figure de son compagnon pour le rappeler à l'ordre d'une voix plus autoritaire et ferme :

 _-C'est pourquoi tu dois arrêter de donner autant d'importance à ces Pokémon aquatiques. Tu as mieux à faire que de t'occuper de leur sort, le temps que tu perds à aller jouer les héros est du temps perdu pour nos projets. Les océans n'ont jamais eu besoin de toi pour se défendre eux-mêmes de toute façon._

Grinça Max en lui adressant un regard hautain.

 _-Alors là, c'est faux… Si tu savais tout l'mal qu'les humains font aux Pokémon, et nous seuls pouvons stopper ça. Depuis qu'chui gosse je sauve les Pokémon, et j'ai jamais vu personne d'autre le faire. Alors si j'le fait pas, qui le f'ra ?_

Tonna Arthur en grommelant, tout en se bougeant de sa place pour faire face à Max, son balai à la main.

 _-Ça a toujours été comme ça, Arthur. Et ça le restera toujours. Ce que tu fais, tous ces actes, c'est juste une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, tu ne peux pas endosser le poids du monde sur tes épaules ou tu y perdras la vie. Beaucoup de ces Pokémon que tu as sauvés aujourd'hui seront probablement repêchés la semaine prochaine._

Déclara Max en lui adressant un regard désolé, laissant Arthur sans voix.

 _-Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, Arthur. Tu devrais garder toute cette énergie pour de véritables causes comme la création d'une nouvelle énergie propre pour la région. En attendant… je vais me coucher, Kalia m'attend._

Poursuivi Max en lui tournant le dos, avant de repartir vers le dortoir sous l'expression attristée du garçon aux cheveux bouclés. Arthur regarda alors ses mains pleines d'entailles et de cales qu'il s'était faites en soignant tous ces Pokémon, et soupira d'un air résigné.

.

 **Chapitre 212 : Un imprévu dans la Team Lagoon.**

Quelques mois s'écoulèrent suite à ce sauvetage nocturne, et Arthur continuait comme il pouvait de venir en aide aux Pokémon en détresse lorsqu'il croisait des bateaux de pêche afin de sauver des corayons et des staris, refusant d'abandonner son combat pour sauver les océans et cela même s'il était seul. Victoria n'approuvait pas vraiment de voir son protégé s'acharner autant sur ces petits navires qui ne faisaient que leur travail, d'autant plus qu'il n'hésitait pas à agresser physiquement les pécheurs avec son aligatueur quand il en avait l'occasion. Mais comme elle n'arrivait pas à l'encadrer comme elle le souhaitait, elle le laissait partir seul pendant parfois plusieurs jours avec ses Pokémon aquatiques en attendant de le retrouver ensuite.

Quand Arthur fut de retour un matin après avoir sauvé du corail et quelques relicanths, il trouva Max assis avec Ajisai et son togetic sur le pont en train de discuter devant l'océan, faisant face à une légère brise marine. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges semblait particulièrement préoccupé à sa grande surprise, et caressait son chamallot jaune et rondouillard du bout des doigts sans remarquer qu'il était de retour.

 _-Hey, chui là les gars. Vous en tirez des tronches._

Lança Arthur en se séchant les cheveux tout en les rejoignant, suivi de près par son aligatueur qui venait juste de ressortir de l'eau en tenant entre ses crocs un caleçon de bain qu'il avait arraché à une malheureuse victime.

 _-C'est Kalia._

Ria Ajisai en donnant de grands coups de coude dans les côtes de Max qui se mordait les lèvres en devenant plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

 _-Elle attend un bébé._

Ajouta Ajisai en gardant la même intonation amusée alors qu'Arthur prenait une expression un peu mitigée devant la nouvelle.

...

 _-Ho, arrête de me regarder avec cet air, Arthur. Je me sens déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais fait d'erreurs, toi ?_

Pesta Max plusieurs heures après, devant le regard rieur de son ami. Les deux garçons s'étaient installés autour d'une grande table remplie de plats avec d'autres sbires, ainsi que leur Leader et Kalia pour déjeuner, et Max se trouvait à présent bien malgré lui au centre de l'attention, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

 _-Des erreurs de ce genre-là ? J'crois pas, non, j'fais attention moi !_

AffirmaArthur.

Max grommela en lui jetant un regard sombre, alors qu'Ajisai pouffait de rire pour lui répondre en remplissant son assiette de riz.

 _-En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que tu as à faire beaucoup attention, mon pauvre frérot. Tu ne crains pas grand-chose avec ta copine fictive._

Arthur lui jeta un regard scandalisé devant sa réflexion, mais Victoria, qui était assise à côté d'eux, ne semblait pas trouver la nouvelle très amusante, elle.

 _-En attendant, vous allez d'voir trouver une solution pour ce mioche, parce qu'élever une famille sur l'navire d'une organisation criminelle, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus conseillé. Y'va falloir savoir c'que vous allez en faire._

 _-Former une famille n'était pas dans mes projets… J'ai aucune envie d'abandonner toutes mes recherches._

Grimaça Max en fixant son assiette pleine de laitues et de tomates dans laquelle Arthur se servait sans gêne.

 _-J'avais moi aussi d'autres projets pour continuer mes recherches sur l'énergie infinie, et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. J'espère que tu prendras au moins tes responsabilités pour le bien du petit, même si notre relation ne nous mène nulle part._

Tonna Kalia qui mangeait en face de lui, semblant en même temps vexée par son comportement en comprenant bien qu'elle ne serait jamais plus importante aux yeux de Max que ses projets.

 _-Comme si j'avais le choix…_

Soupira Max en évitant son regard d'un air honteux.

 _-Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'irresponsable et d'imbécile._

Marmonna Arthur en piquant la dernière tranche de tomate qui se trouvait dans l'assiette de son voisin, se prenant du coup le regard fusillant et assassin du concerné.

Quelques mois passèrent suite à cette nouvelle, et ni Kalia ni Max refusèrent de quitter la Team Lagoon en dépit de la naissance du bébé qui approchait, pensant qu'un enfant arriverait à grandir sans soucis à bord d'un navire.

Victoria s'était montrée réticente au début devant cette idée, et hésitait à les renvoyer tous les deux de l'organisation, mais en vue de l'importance qu'ils avaient pour la réalisation de leurs projets en étant les deux seuls scientifiques de l'organisation, elle décida de leur laisser leur chance et offrit à Kalia une petite chambre individuelle dans son bateau afin qu'elle puisse élever son futur enfant dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Après avoir longuement étudié les primo-résurgences avec Victoria dans son bureau, Max trouva Kalia en train de discuter avec Arthur sur le pont à propos de la future naissance de son bébé : le garçon aux cheveux bouclés était comme à son habitude habillé avec un tee-shirt à rayures, tandis que Kalia, elle, portait une veste blanche très large de grossesse qui laissait ressortir un ventre bien rond, témoin de l'arrivée de son bébé qui approchait à grands pas. Elle semblait d'ailleurs fatiguée sous ses courts cheveux bruns, et possédait quelques cernes sous les yeux qui indiquaient qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?_

Demanda Max en s'approchant de la jeune femme, tout en jetant au passage un regard suspicieux à Arthur, comme s'il le suspectait de préparer un mauvais coup.

 _-Il veut que j'accouche dans la mer. Il prétend que ça sera moins traumatisant pour le bébé. Mais pour moi il en est hors de question, je veux aller à l'hôpital !_

Dit Kalia d'une voix amusée.

 _-Dans la mer ? Mais t'es complètement barge !_

Pesta Max en jetant un regard courroucé sur son ami.

 _-Mais non, nos ancêtres viennent de l'océan, et tous les nouveau-nés qui naissent dans l'eau savent instinctivement nager. C'est pourquoi ton enfant saura r'trouver la surface tout seul après avoir barboté un peu dans l'rivage !_

Assura Arthur dans un immense sourire enchanté, semblant avoir déjà hâte de faire découvrir les fonds marins et les coraux au petit.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre._

Grommela le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

 _-Notr'morphologie est adaptée à la vie marine, c'est pour ça qu'on a si peu d'pilosité, c'est pour sécher plus vite. Notre peau glisse également au contact de l'eau pour la rendre plus adhérente._

Expliqua Arthur en montrant les poils de son bras à Max. Kalia émit une grimace devant les propos du garçon aux cheveux bouclés, mais Max préféra s'interposer devant elle pour remettre Arthur à sa place.

 _-Garde tes inepties pour toi. Mon enfant peut déjà tout entendre d'où il est et il est hors de question que les premiers mots qu'il puisse entendre viennent des imbécillités qui sortent de ta bouche ! C'est mon enfant, et il viendra au monde à l'hôpital comme le souhaite Kalia._

Pesta Max.

 _-Ce n'sont pas des inepties, mais des théories malheureusement très controversées dans l'milieu des sciences humaines. Elles restent tout de même très cohérentes à mes yeux._

Grommela Arthur.

 _-Laisse Kalia tranquille, c'est compris ?!_

Tonna Max d'une voix sèche en pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui avant d'emmener Kalia à l'écart pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Arthur lui adressa un regard attristé devant sa réaction, avant de détourner les pieds pour aller rejoindre sa sœur qui observait la houle un peu plus loin avec son togetic, cherchant du réconfort auprès d'elle.

 _-Alors, Max a eu un enfant ?_

S'intrigua Lottis qui écoutait l'histoire avec attention, vite suivie par la réaction de sa plus jeune sœur Adriane :

 _-Moi aussi je suis étonnée. Je ne l'ai jamais vue chez la Team Magma, et Max n'en a jamais parlé._

S'étonna-t-elle en se frottant le menton.

 _-Arthur non plus n'en a jamais parlé… Mais après, il ne m'avait jamais parlé de Victoria non plus jusqu'à très récemment, ni de la Team Lagoon. C'était silence radio sur son ancienne organisation._

Fit Lottis d'une voix confuse, mais pas tellement surprise à la fois.

 _-Le bébé est bien venu au monde quelques semaines après… Mais tu sais qu'il n'aime pas parler de leur passé._

Admit Tate en reprenant son histoire.

Trois semaines plus tard, le bébé de Kalia arriva au monde à terme comme ils s'y attendaient, mais malheureusement, il ne vint pas à l'hôpital comme la jeune mère l'aurait voulue, car la ville la plus proche était celle de Poivressel et le navire n'était pas le bienvenu sur leur port suite à un pillage que la Team Lagoon avait fait vis-à-vis d'un paquebot de luxe afin de renflouer un peu les caisses de l'organisation.

C'est donc Victoria elle-même, accompagnée par deux jeunes filles et d'un leveinard qui s'occupaient de l'infirmerie, qui assistèrent l'accouchement en pleine mer, tout en ayant peur pour la santé de la mère et de l'enfant.

Le soir venu, alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon entre quelques voiles de nuages, Max put entrer dans la petite chambre où se reposait Kalia avec un nouveau-né dans les bras, et son medhyena allongé à ses pieds. La pièce était sombre, et un léger filet de lumière passait encore à travers l'unique hublot rond de la pièce où les murs en planches de bois se distinguaient à peine.

 _-Kalia… Tout s'est bien passé ?_

Demanda le garçon aux cheveux rouges d'un air un peu intimidé, semblant redouter sa rencontre avec son bébé.

 _-Oui, elle va très bien, elle te ressemble beaucoup. Tu veux venir la voir ?_

Répondit Kalia d'une voix douce en l'invitant à approcher.

 _-''Elle''… ?_

Max ravala sa salive en apprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, et s'approcha doucement pour voir un minuscule bébé lové et endormi dans les bras de la jeune femme : le nouveau-né possédait des petites joues bien roses, avec de légères mèches de cheveux rouges aux reflets rosés et flamboyants sur le haut de la tête, et était emmitouflé dans une légère couverture blanche.

 _-Dit bonjour à Rubbie._

Fit Kalia dans un sourire attendrit. La petite, qui ne dormait que d'un œil, ouvrit alors des yeux noisette et légèrement bleutés à cause de son jeune âge, pour les poser immédiatement sur son père avant de lui adresser une expression ravie. Max se mit à l'aimer au moment même où il croisa son regard, et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour aller la présenter à tout l'équipage, ainsi qu'à Ajisai et à Arthur.

De retour dans le présent, Tate raconta la suite des événements avec beaucoup de sérieux et d'application, les quatre sœurs l'écoutant dans un silence religieux.

 _-Durant les cinq années qui suivirent, Max garda une relation amicale avec Kalia et l'aida à s'occuper de Rubbie qui grandissait très vite, tout en prenant ses aises et ses repères au sein de la Team Lagoon_

Relata Tate.

-Donc, Max a eu une petite fille…

Fit Lottis d'un air surpris.

 _-Oui, et même s'il n'en a pas l'air à cause de son caractère introverti, il avait pris très à cœur son rôle de père._

Acquiesça Tate.

 _-Et du coup, entre Rubbie et leurs projets, ils ont réussi à allier les deux sans quitter l'organisation ?_

Questionna Adriane d'un air curieux.

 _-Max se montrait très protecteur, et s'assurait de garder sa fille en sécurité sur le navire lorsque l'organisation faisait des missions risquées, et il continuait également d'agir comme un Admin en assurant les arrières de Victoria quand elle avait besoin de lui. Mais il ne perdait pas non plus de vue ses objectifs principaux qui étaient de créer la gemme AZOTH avec l'aide d'Arthur, et de continuer à développer de son côté une nouvelle énergie pour la région en se servant des pouvoirs antiques de groudon._

Expliqua Tate.

Derrière, Ajisai observait silencieusement le groupe qui écoutait le récit, et décida de se lever pour intervenir.

 _-Si cela ne te dérange pas, Arthur, je vais raconter la suite, car ni toi ni Max ne connaissez certains détails que Victoria n'avait racontés qu'à moi._

Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix grave, suivie par l'expression un peu désabusée de Tate qui venait de se faire appeler ''Arthur'', et qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir devant la situation. Car il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le surnomme comme ça quand il n'était pas uni avec lui.

 _-Euh… Oui, vas-y Ajisai._

Bafouilla Tate avant de se lever pour aller se poser à côté de Lottis.

Dans la suite qui se déroulait cinq ans plus tard, Ajisai leur raconta les événements suivants où elle-même, son togetic, Max et Arthur s'étaient retrouvés à l'étroit dans le bureau de Victoria pour travailler, s'étant regroupés autour d'une immense table en bois qui remplissait plus de la moitié de la pièce.

 _-Pourquoi elle a pas voulu qu'on vienne ? J'ai entraîné dur mon sharpedo pour nos prochaines missions et au final, on est jamais convié à la suivre._

Questionna Arthur à Max alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux penchés sur une feuille de papier de presque un mètre de long où un dessin de rayquaza était visible avec de nombreux écrits tout autour.

 _-Je ne sais pas, mais ça devient bizarre et ses absences sont de plus en plus longues. Elle n'arrête pas d'aller à Myokara toute seule avec son léviator. Je crois qu'elle va voir les deux mystimaniacs qu'on avait rencontrés l'autre soir._

Répondit Max en attrapant une plus petite feuille de papier pour noter des informations dessus.

 _-Si tu veux mon avis, elle n'a juste pas envie qu'on traîne dans ses pattes. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne lui sert plus à rien, sauf à étudier les météorites._

Se désola Ajisai en tendant des crayons à Arthur.

 _-On devrait arrêter de nous monter la tête et nous concentrer sur ce document. Sinon on va encore cogiter toute la nuit._

Dit alors Max.

 _-Ouais, t'as raison. Surtout qu'on a fait des découvertes vraiment intéressantes pour l'projet AZOTH avec ces dossiers._

Acquiesça Arthur tout en surlignant des lignes de textes qui se trouvaient sur un vieux document ouvert sous son nez, échangeant un regard complice avec Max qui semblait lui aussi très satisfait par l'avancée de leurs travaux.

D'un coup, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un craquement de vieux bois qui fit sursauter le togetic, et le petit minois euphorique d'une fillette haute comme trois pommes arriva en galopant, des lunettes sur le nez, un poké-chiffon en forme de polichombr cousu main dans les bras, et fonça dans les jambes de Max pour s'y agripper en riant.

 _-Papa ! Papa ! Zé vu un wailwair !_

Cria-t-elle d'un air joyeux sous des cheveux flamboyants aux reflets roses en batailles, manquant de peu de faire tomber ses lunettes que son père rattrapa à temps avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol.

 _-C'est un wailmer, Rubbie. Un Pokémon qui vit dans les océans._

Fit Max dans un sourire en se baissant pour la prendre dans ses bras tout en lui remettant ses lunettes sur le nez. Puis, il lui montra la table d'une main pour la glisser vers l'immense dessin qui recouvrait la plus grande des feuilles de la table afin d'avoir son attention.

 _-Et ça, Rubbie. C'est quoi ce grand Pokémon en forme de ruban ? Tu te souviens de son nom ?_

 _-Rayquaza !_

S'exclama la petite en suivant le geste de son père de ses yeux bruns comme la terre.

 _-Oui, rayquaza est aussi appelé l'Alpha et l'Oméga à cause de ses pouvoirs mystérieux qui arrivent à transformer les météorites qu'il ingère en une gemme qui dégagerait une énergie pure. C'est grâce à lui que papa va changer le monde._

Expliqua Max tout en berçant légèrement la petite qu'il tenait dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Et y'va agrandir les océans pour qu'on a plus plus d'eau ?_

Questionna joyeusement la petite, ce qui fit faire la grimace à Max, alors qu'Arthur explosa d'un rire gras à l'autre bout de la table.

 _-Ha, elle apprend vite ta gamine !_

Ricana Arthur.

 _-Cesse de lui mettre des idées aussi aberrantes dans la tête !_

Râla Max alors que son ami continuait à pouffer de rire dans son coin.

 _-La zemme te fera sourire, papa ? Comment je peux te la trouver ?_

Demanda vivement la petite alors que Max fusillait Arthur d'un regard contrarié.

C'est Ajisai qui se pencha vers elle, pour lui montrer du bout du doigt la forme triangulaire de la tête de l'immense Pokémon vert aux allures de dragon céleste.

 _-Regarde, tout se passe ici. Quand rayquaza avale une météorite, elle se retrouve dans son vaisseau delta interne. C'est comme un gros chaudron logé dans sa tête qui va la cuire, pour la cristalliser en une magnifique gemme rouge._

 _-Et ensuite, il pondra des z'œufs en cristal pour faire plaisir à papa ?_

Demanda très sérieusement la petite à Ajisai en serrant son poké-chiffon contre sa joue.

 _-La légende raconte que suite à son festin de météorites, le grand rayquaza fut enveloppé d'un éclat éblouissant et réapparut sous une nouvelle forme. Sa force quant à elle avait décuplé, et dépassait de loin celles de primo-groudon et primo-kyogre._

Relata Ajisai avec douceur.

 _-Et on aura plus d'eau ?_

Fit la petite.

 _-Non, plus de terres, ma Rubbie. Nous avons besoin d'étendre les continents._

La corrigea Max avec douceur alors qu'Arthur le traitait d'imbécile à l'autre bout du bureau.

 _-En réalité, Victoria souhaite redessiner la carte du monde pour que les continents aient la forme d'un magicarpe, d'une banane et d'un personnage humain en train de danser la lambada avec un lipoutou._

Ria Ajisai.

 _-Je veux que papa soit content. Ze veux trouver gemme pour mon papa._

Piailla la petite en s'accrochant à la blouse que portait Max, provoquant son regard attendri.

Mais d'un coup, Victoria apparut à la porte en la faisant claquer, l'air essoufflé, ses habits et ses cheveux blonds trempés. Elle revenait visiblement juste de voyage et semblait bouleversée par ce qu'elle avait vu.


	47. Chap 213 à 217 - Mon meilleur ennemi

**Chapitre 213 : Flocon.**

 _-Victoria, tu es enfin revenue !_

S'écria Ajisai en se tournant vers son Leader qui tremblait légèrement de froid à cause de ses habits qui dégoulinaient d'eau de mer glacée. Celle-ci était juste entrée dans la pièce, et avait laissé la porte grande ouverte derrière elle

Arthur s'empressa alors de sortir une serviette d'un des placards de la pièce, et de l'apporter à la jeune femme afin de la réchauffer et la sécher un peu.

 _-On s'inquiétait… Trois jours que t'es partie ! Il s'est passé quelqu'chose ?_

Demanda Arthur d'une voix grave en déposant le bout de tissu sur ses épaules. Mais Victoria détourna rapidement la tête vers Max qui tenait encore sa fille dans ses bras pour s'adresser à lui d'une voix ferme et brusque :

 _-Max, sors ta gamine d'mon bureau, et donne là à Kalia. Dit lui d'la tenir éloignée d'ici._

 _-Euh…, oui, mon Leader._

Balbutia Max d'une voix désabusée avant de décamper sur-le-champ avec Rubbie dans les bras.

 _-Pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien fait d'mal._

Tenta Arthur pour défendre la petite, l'air confus. Car jusque-là, sa présence n'avait jamais dérangé Victoria, mais Max avait obéi et s'était éloigné avec Rubbie en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 _-Je ramène un truc à risque d'être dang'reux, et je préfère qu'sa gosse n'reste pas là._

Répondit Victoria de sa voix de cow-boy en sortant une Pokéball noire et jaune de sa poche.

D'un geste, sa petite balle libéra une étrange pierre brune avec des gravures sur son dos. Mais l'objet ne resta pas inanimé bien longtemps, car à peine fut-il sorti, qu'il libéra une épaisse fumée sombre et morbide contenant de nombreuses boules de flammes spectrales vertes aux auras violettes.

 _-Restez en arrière !_

Fit Victoria en obligeant Arthur, Ajisai et son togetic à reculer d'un pas.

La fumée prit alors une forme de visage, et ses feux-follets se changèrent en yeux et en une longue bouche mauvaise et sournoise.

 _-Spiiiriiiiiitoommbb !_

Grogna la chose.

 _-C'est un Pokémon ?_

S'inquiéta Arthur d'une voix intimidée.

 _-Je viens d'le capturer. C'est un spiritomb, un Pokémon de type spectre et ténèbres._

Répondit simplement Victoria en fronçant les sourcils pour contempler l'horrible créature qui ricanait devant elle.

 _-Et tu l'as eu où ?_

S'intrigua Arthur.

Mais Victoria tourna la tête vers lui, l'air fermé.

 _-On s'en fout, je l'ai choppé sur le r'tour… Bref. Arthur, j'ai vu un wailmer vers l'chenal 134, il s'était pris dans un filet d'pêche. Tu devrais y aller._

Dit-elle en cherchant à changer de sujet.

Le garçon ne se posa pas trop de questions, bien qu'il trouvait la situation plutôt inappropriée pour qu'elle lui donne une telle mission, mais hocha positivement la tête pour sortir dehors et disparaître en plongeant à la mer. Car le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas discuter les ordres de sa supérieure.

 _-Tu envoies mon frère sur le chenal 134 ? Mais c'est loin._

S'étonna Ajisai alors que Victoria fermait la porte de son bureau à clef derrière lui.

 _-J'ai à t'causer maintenant que les deux zouav' sont sortis._

Fit Victoria tout en reportant sombrement son regard sur le spiritomb qui dansait sur la table en faisant voler des crayons et des papiers en rigolant.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et bleus prit un air étonné, mais suivit le regard de son Leader pour contempler tristement le spiritomb.

 _-J'ai compris d'où v'nait l'énergie infinie qui s'trouve dans les moteurs de Devon. Je suis allée faire un tour dans l'épave du Lavandia Sea qui a à moitié sombré au sud du pays il y a quelques années, et je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'y ai vu._

Déclara Victoria dans une grimace.

 _-Eum… D'accord, mais pourquoi avoir éloigné Maxie et Arthur ?_

Demanda Ajisai en écarquillant les yeux.

 _-Maxie doit protéger sa gosse, j'préfère le tenir éloigné d'cette histoire pour ne pas que sa r'tombe sur elle. Parce qu'ils sont foutrement capables d'toutes les horreurs possibles si jamais on les gêne._

Répondit Victoria alors qu'Ajisai ne comprenait pas de quoi ni de qui elle parlait, et voyait son visage se décomposer lentement d'un air incompris en l'écoutant.

 _-Et tu connais ton frère, t'sais comme il est sensible devant l'mal être et la souffrance des Pokémon, surtout ceux v'nant des mers. Il en s'rait malade de chagrin et de colère._

 _-Je ne comprends pas._

 _-Imagine la réaction d'ton frangin s'il apprend qu'un nombre colossal d'Pokémon est utilisé et sacrifié pour faire le carburant des moteurs qui tournent à Hoenn._

Dit alors Victoria d'une voix sombre.

 _-Q… Quoi ?_

Bafouilla la jeune Admin.

 _-Tu sais d'quoi est fait un spiritomb ? De nombreuses âmes piégées dans une clé d'voûte. C'est ce qu'ils étudiaient sur le Lavandia Sea, un Pokémon composé de nombreuses âmes afin d'comprendre comment créer leur carburant appelé énergie infinie._

Ajisai resta sans voix, tout en fixant les feux-follets qui dansaient dans le spiritomb : il s'agissait là d'âmes perdues qui s'étaient animées en un Pokémon mauvais et agressif, tourmenté par toutes les maltraitances et mauvais traitements qu'il avait pu subir.

 _-En réalité, cette énergie infinie porte un autre nom beaucoup moins vendeur pour la population d'Hoenn : de l'énergie vitale Pokémon. Voilà pourquoi Arthur n'doit rien savoir à ce sujet._

Poursuivit Victoria d'une voix attristée et sombre.

Ajisai sentit alors son cœur s'arrêter, son frère ne le supporterait pas, c'est certain.

 _-Ajisai. Je préfère n'pas mêler l'organisation ni tes deux frères à cette histoire sordide, cela vous mettrait tous en danger. S'il m'arrive quelqu'chose, protège-les, et éloigne-les d'cette foutue région._

Déclara Victoria d'une voix rude et grave.

 _-Mais, Victoria… Nous devons rester soudés…_

Assura Ajisai.

 _-Ne discute pas. J'vais préparer quelques missions en solo pour essayer d'comprendre comment ils s'y prennent, et voir l'étendue d'tout cet horrible commerce. Et si jamais ça tourne mal, emmène l'organisation loin d'Hoenn, et loin d'nos plans pour créer la gemme AZOTH. Cette pierre est une malédiction, et j'ai fait une terrible erreur en voulant la créer._

Insista Victoria en regardant Ajisai dans les yeux.

 _-Oui, mon Leader._

Fit la jeune femme en ravalant nerveusement sa salive.

Dans le présent, Lottis hocha positivement la tête en comprenant mieux le comportement d'Ajisai et de sa volonté d'empêcher Arthur et Max à créer la gemme AZOTH.

 _-Ho, je vois pourquoi tu as détruit le projet AZOTH d'Arthur à présent. Tu souhaitais l'éloigner de ces histoires d'énergies, parce que Victoria t'avait demandé de le faire._

 _-Exactement, Victoria avait compris que ces énergies sont particulièrement dangereuses, et qu'elles allaient nous apporter beaucoup de malheurs. Elle a souhaité malgré tout poursuivre ses recherches afin de sauver les Pokémon maltraités… Mais ça a très mal fini._

Opina Ajisai.

 _-Mais, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout simplement dit à Arthur et à Max à ton retour à Hoenn ? Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas simplement dit que Victoria souhaitait que l'organisation laisse tomber le projet AZOTH ?_

S'étonna Lottis.

 _-Quand je suis revenue à Hoenn, il était déjà trop tard. Arthur et Max ne s'entendaient plus et se faisaient la guerre. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de saboter leurs plans, car tous les deux avaient eu le temps de monter deux grosses et nouvelles organisations, et je savais d'avance qu'ils ne m'écouteraient jamais en vue de l'importance que leurs projets avaient déjà pris._

Ajisai soupira ensuite en regardant tristement le plancher en bois de son salon.

 _-J'ai tenté de parler à Max à un moment quand il a réussi à me tomber dessus dans son repaire. Mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. J'ai donc vidé son bureau et je suis partie._

Poursuivit-elle d'un air accablé.

Les mois s'écoulèrent ensuite dans l'histoire qu'Ajisai et Tate leur racontaient, et Victoria partait de plus en plus souvent seule dans Hoenn en confiant la Team Lagoon à Arthur et à Max pendant qu'elle enquêtait discrètement sur Devon.

Un matin de printemps ensoleillé, le besoin de refaire le plein de vivres se fit cruellement ressentir après des semaines en mer, et Arthur et Max décidèrent de faire escale à Poivressel afin de faire un tour sur le marché, désirant racheter des tonneaux de riz, des croquettes pour Pokémon, des baies ainsi que des denrées fraîches pour l'équipage. Mais par prudence en voyant que le port leur était encore une fois fermé, ils décidèrent de cacher leur navire un peu à l'écart de la ville, vers une zone plus sauvage et divisèrent leurs troupes en deux groupes pour faire des courses pendant que les deux garçons partaient de leur côté acheter des affaires pour Rubbie, car la petite avait besoin d'une alimentation et d'habits plus adaptés à son âge qu'ils ne trouveraient pas forcément sur le marché.

 _-Tsss… Tu sais, je pouvais faire cette course tout seul. Il faudrait que tu arrives à te passer de moi de temps en temps._

Fit Max dans une réflexion en longeant une longue ruelle.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'tu voulais acheter ?_

Demanda Arthur en suivant Max, l'air de s'en moquer, jusqu'à atteindre un grand supermarché placé en valeur dans le centre-ville de Poivressel où une énorme pancarte sur son enseigne montrait la photo d'un keunotor en salopette qui souriait, le pouce en l'air tout en ventant les prix attractifs de leurs marchandises.

 _-La petite n'a plus de lait pour son chocolat. Et Kalia m'a demandé d'y aller pour qu'elle puisse finir un travail que Victoria lui avait demandé._

Répondit Max à son ami en sortant une liste de sa poche.

Avec le temps qui s'était écoulé, Arthur avait gagné un peu en maturité et s'était coupé sa tignasse bouclée pour avoir des cheveux bien plus courts sur sa tête, contrairement à Max qui s'était laissé légèrement pousser les cheveux pour les avoirs derrière les oreilles.

Les deux hommes qui entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment se trouvaient accompagnés par la petite Rubbie qui avait encore des airs d'enfant en bas âge en dépit qu'elle eût à présent plus de cinq ans, et se tenait agrippée à la main d'Arthur pour ne pas le perdre, tout en portant un pull en laine jaune de wattouat sur elle et des lunettes aux couleurs marbrées.

 _-Je pourrais avoir des bonbons, et des gâteaux ? Et des billes ? Et des autocollants de Pokémon ?_

Demanda la petite en sautillant, tout en restant accrochée au bras du pirate qui attrapait une panière à l'entrée du magasin afin de pouvoir y ranger ses courses.

 _-Je pourrais aussi avoir un nouveau doudou et des baies fraives ? Et puis ze veux aussi un galopa !_

Poursuivit la petite d'un air surexcité, faisant rebondir ses cheveux rougeoyants sur ses épaules, manquant encore une fois de perdre ses lunettes.

 _-On verra ça, Rubbie._

Fit Max en ouvrant la marche pour chercher le rayon enfant, croisant du coup d'autres clients qui les observaient d'un œil intrigué en se demandant si les deux hommes étaient en ménage.

 _-Quand papa dit ''on verra'', ça veut dire qu'il t'achètera tout ce que tu voudras._

Ricana Arthur en adressant un regard complice à Rubbie qui souriait d'un air ravi, tout en croisant une vieille femme à l'entrée du rayon recherché.

 _-C'est vraiment dégoûtant !_

Pesta subitement la grand-mère en toisant l'étrange couple et leur petite d'un air sévère et répugné sous son visage de vieille mégère aigrie, pour disparaître dans le rayon voisin en manquant de rentrer dans le machopeur d'un dresseur qui passait par là.

 _-Mais c'est quoi son problème ?!_

Tonna Arthur en se retournant brusquement pour l'observer partir tout en continuant de les juger.

 _-Tsss… C'est parce que t'as les cheveux gras._

Rétorqua Max en attrapant une brique de lait Meuh-meuh adapté aux enfants en bas âge, provoquant les râlements d'Arthur qui assurait ne pas avoir les cheveux gras.

Après avoir acheté quelques bricoles, les deux garçons partirent ensemble dans la zone réservée aux jouets et aux peluches afin de faire plaisir à la petite qui réclamait un nouveau doudou à son père, et lui montrèrent des poupées de Pokémon de la région de Hoenn pour lui demander d'en choisir une. Mais la petite jeta son dévolu sur la peluche d'un curieux wailord avec un flocon de neige sur la tête.

 _-Je veux celui-là, papa !_

Fit la petite en prenant l'énorme peluche bleue dans ses bras qui était presque aussi large et longue qu'elle.

 _-Oh non… Tu ne veux pas plutôt le joli caninos à côté ?_

Soupira Max d'une voix accablée en voyant qu'elle désirait prendre un type eau.

 _-Ta gosse à meilleurs goûts qu'toi, c'est pas d'sa faute !_

Lui balança Arthur dans un grand sourire carnassier, attrapant ensuite la peluche pour aller la lui payer. Mais Rubbie jeta un regard attristé vers son père qui ronchonnait, touchée de voir que son choix lui déplaisait.

 _-Pardon, papa, tu voulais que je prenne le caninos ? Je l'aime aussi, tu sais._

Fit-elle d'une petite voix en remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez de la même manière que le faisait son père, mais Max se détendit d'un cran et lui adressa un sourire.

 _-Non, prends le wailord si tu l'aimes. Et puis, ton choix fait plaisir à Artchi'._

Fit-il d'une voix douce en parlant d'Arthur, car la petite aimait lui donner ce surnom.

Une fois devant les caisses, Arthur déposa les articles pour bébé sur le tapis roulant pendant que Max tenait Rubbie dans ses bras derrière lui, observant la caissière qui leur jetait des regards à la fois amusés et attendris.

 _-Votre fille est adorable._

Fit la caissière dans un sourire en scannant l'énorme peluche bleue en forme de cétacé.

Arthur hocha positivement la tête en répondant que c'était parce que Max l'avait faite, avant de sortir des billets de sa poche pour payer, mais la caissière tendit l'énorme wailord à Rubbie en s'adressant à Max d'une voix douce.

 _-Si votre petite aime Flocon, vous devriez l'emmener le voir, je suis certaine qu'elle va l'adorer._

 _-Le voir… ?_

Bafouilla Max d'une voix confuse.

 _-Flocon est un wailord qui commence à être connu dans Hoenn._

Ria la caissière d'un air ravi.

 _-Vous voulez dire que c'est un dessin animé ? Parce que nous n'avons pas de télévision, encore._

Dit Max d'un air désolé en berçant doucement sa petite qui venait d'attraper l'énorme doudou bleu dans ses bras.

 _-Ah non, non. Flocon est la nouvelle attraction du parc de Nenucrique. Monsieur Rochard l'a offert au grand parc aquatique pour distraire les touristes. Les enfants l'adorent !_

Assura la caissière avant d'attraper une affiche qu'elle avait gardée de côté pour la tendre à Max.

Arthur sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et prit une expression horrifiée devant la nouvelle. Mais son regard prit un air encore plus tétanisé quand il vit la photo du Flocon en question : le wailord était installé dans un minuscule bassin et avait à peine la place de se retourner.

Une fois ressortie dehors, Rubbie s'empressa d'interpeller son père qui la tenait dans ses bras tout en portant le sac de courses, car la petite désirait aller voir le wailord.

 _-Papa, on pourra aller voir Flocon ?_

Piailla-t-elle d'une voix douce tout en serrant son nouveau doudou contre elle.

 _-Je suis désolé ma Rubbie. Papa ne peut pas aller dans le parc aquatique, parce que papa a un grand tatouage dans le dos._

Répondit Max d'un air attristé devant les grands yeux bruns de sa petite. Derrière, Arthur traînait des pieds en contemplant d'un air accablé l'affiche du parc que la caissière leur avait donné, et sentait sa gorge se nouer de tristesse.

 _-Ça va, Arthur. Fais pas cette tête, il est pas si mal, il a de l'eau._

Fit Max en se tournant vers Arthur en voyant l'expression effondrée sur son visage.

 _-Cette pauvre créature a à peine la place d'se retourner, elle est toute la journée en plein soleil et n'peut pas aller dans les profondeurs marines… Elle est en train d'agoniser pour l'plaisir des touristes…_

S'étrangla Arthur.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne peut rien y faire._

Soupira Max en haussant les épaules.

 _-C'est vrai papa ?_

Fit alors Rubbie en fixant son père avec des yeux attristés.

 _-Ce que dit Artchi' est vrai ? Flocon est triste dans ce bassin ?_

Poursuivit la petite d'une voix de plus en plus nouée.

Max adressa alors un regard agacé à Arthur avant de détourner ses yeux sur sa fille qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

 _-Eh bien… Parfois les humains ne réalisent pas qu'ils font du mal aux Pokémon qu'ils attrapent… Et… Peut-être que Flocon fait partie de ces Pokémon…_

Admit Max d'une voix gênée.

La petite se mit alors à pleurer tout en serrant son doudou contre elle, elle ne souhaitait pas que Flocon soit malheureux.

 _-Bravo, Arthur. Elle pleure… Tu peux être fier de toi._

Grinça Max en le fusillant d'un regard assassin.

 _-J'y peux rien si ta gamine m'imite… Chui presque à plus m'occuper d'elle que Kalia comme elle est tout l'temps occupée à bosser…_

Grommela le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, alors que Max essayait de consoler sa fille en la berçant.

 _-En attendant, c'est pas toi sa mère. Elle n'a pas à t'imiter._

 _-Bah ta fille elle au moins elle a un cœur. Et ça n'te dérange pas que l'doudou d'ta gosse souffre en ce moment ? Tu vois bien que ça lui fait d'la peine !_

Pesta alors Arthur, vexé par sa remarque.

 _-Ne sois pas absurde, Arthur. Ce Pokémon est enfermé et surveillé dans un parc. Allez le remettre à la mer serait de la folie, même pour faire plaisir à la petite._

 _-J'vais essayer de convaincre Victoria pour y aller… Elle sait comme ça compte pour moi. Je n'peux pas laisser ce pauvre wailord dans ce bassin. C'est immoral et cruel._

Assura Arthur, mais Rubbie s'était mise à pleurer un peu plus en voyant les deux hommes se disputer, et secoua son père avec ses petits poings pour qu'il la lâche. C'est finalement Arthur qui la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, tout en lui parlant d'une voix plus douce en la berçant dans ses bras de haut en bas d'un air appliqué, ce qui sembla calmer ses pleurs.

 _-Tsss… Tu as gagné, Arthur. Allons parler à Victoria de ce Flocon… Mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais._

Grommela Max en récupérant l'affiche du wailord pour la ranger dans ses affaires.

De retour dans le présent, Ajisai avait été aidée par Tate pour raconter son histoire, mais le garçon aux cheveux bouclés décida de la laisser encore une fois diriger le récit afin que tout le monde puisse mieux comprendre la suite des événements.

 _-Et donc, Victoria a accepté de sauver Flocon, n'est-ce pas ? Matthieu m'avait raconté que le navire de la Team Lagoon avait coulé à Nénucrique._

Questionna Lottis.

 _-Oui, tu as vu juste. La mission de sauver Flocon fut notre dernière._

Admit Ajisai dans une grimace attristée.

 _-C'est bien ce que je craignais. Cette histoire de wailord enfermé dans un si petit bassin me parait un peu gros en fait. J'ai vu le bassin quand nous étions allés faire un tour au parc, j'ai été choqué de le voir._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Eh bien, c'est la question que s'est posée Victoria._

Admit Ajisai en reprenant son récit.

.

 **Chapitre 214 : La dernière mission.  
**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que la petite Rubbie avait reçu sa peluche, et qu'Arthur et Max avaient découverts l'existence de Flocon et de son calvaire en étant prisonnier dans un minuscule bassin. Les deux garçons avaient du coup demandé à Victoria son aide afin de libérer le wailord du parc aquatique de Nénucrique, et attendaient son verdict depuis quelques jours, car la jeune femme leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir.

Assise sur le rebord des barrières qui longeaient les flancs de son voilier en compagnie de son noctali, Victoria observait les côtes à l'horizon, il s'agissait de Nénucrique qui était en approche.

Une voix féminine l'interpella alors :

 _-Mon Leader ?_

Dans son dos, Ajisai arriva d'un pas lent tout en tenant son togetic dans ses bras pour la rejoindre. Elle frissonnait légèrement de froid à cause de l'heure particulièrement matinale, et du soleil qui se levait timidement derrière l'horizon qui s'était vêtu d'un bleu pâle profond.

 _-Alors, vous allez libérer Flocon ?_

Demanda Ajisai en se joignant à son Leader pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant du coup son Pokémon œuf sur ses genoux.

 _-J'espère qu'on ne fait pas une bêtise…_

Répondit Victoria d'un air inquiet tout en scrutant attentivement l'océan autour d'elle, comme si elle redoutait de voir des navires débarquer.

 _-On peut encore faire demi-tour si vous avez peur que la mission se passe mal. Mon frère ne vous en voudra pas._

 _-Il était si mal à l'idée qu'ce pauvre Pokémon reste enfermé là-dedans… Puis quelque part il a pas tort. Si on s'bouge pas, ils vont laisser cette pauvre bête crever. Dès que l'été va arriver, il s'ra en plein soleil et il tiendra jamais l'coup. D'ailleurs, les températures commencent déjà à grimper d'puis quelques jours..._

Répondit Victoria d'une voix accablée.

 _-Je dois admettre que je suis surprise, vous vous en moquez habituellement._

Fit Ajisai dans un léger sourire touché.

 _-Arthur est comme mon gamin. J'ai appris à l'écouter._

Soupira Victoria en regardant maintenant les remous de l'eau qui s'écartaient de la coque du navire sous ses pieds. Son noctali poussa une sorte de miaulement à côté d'elle, et frotta sa tête rondouillarde contre son bras.

 _-Dans la matinée, quand tout l'monde sera levé, on préparera la mission et on brisera le bassin pour sortir Flocon._

Déclara Victoria.

Ajisai lui adressa alors un regard à la fois inquiet et bouleversé, sentant bien un changement brutal dans le comportement de son Leader depuis quelque temps. Elle se doutait que Victoria avait dû voir quelque chose de suffisamment choquant et épouvantable durant ses escapades en enquêtant sur l'énergie infinie pour qu'elle soit devenue aussi sensible devant la détresse des Pokémon, sensibilité qu'elle ne ressentait pour rien ni personne autrefois. Et cela n'indiquait rien de bon pour les épreuves qui allait les attendre.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Arthur alla rejoindre Max, Ajisai et la petite Rubbie qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner sur le pont avec d'autres camarades. Le groupe s'était assis en cercle et s'échangeait du thé vert, des bananes, ainsi que des galettes de riz.

 _-On prépare une mission ?_

Demanda Arthur en prenant place à côté de sa sœur en l'embrassant dans la foulée sur la joue pour la saluer.

 _-Oui, Victoria a accepté d'aller secourir Flocon, on va aller le sortir cet après-midi de son bassin. C'est ce que tu souhaitais, non ?_

Opina la jeune fille.

Arthur esquissa alors un sourire radieux, et continua de discuter avec sa sœur en attrapant des fruits frais sans remarquer le jeune garçon aux cheveux roux assis non loin de lui qui le fixait d'un air intimidé depuis de longues minutes, rougissant même légèrement par moments.

Au bout d'un moment, Ajisai le remarqua et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose avant d'interpeller son frère qui avait le nez plongé dans une gamelle pratiquement vide.

 _-Au fait, il y a Matthieu qui voulait te parler._

Lui chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

 _-Qui ?_

Réagit Arthur en relevant la tête avant de balayer ses collègues du regard.

 _-Matthieu, le nouveau qui est arrivé le mois dernier. Tu vois pas qui c'est ?_

Fit-elle en désignant le garçon roux d'un signe de tête discret. Le concerné prit aussitôt un air gêné en voyant qu'Arthur le regardait et se mit à contempler ses chaussures. Arthur prit alors une légère inspiration en le voyant et s'adressa à lui d'une voix forte devant le groupe :

 _-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Mais Matthieu se mit à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles, l'air mal à l'aise et préféra se lever pour partir en rougissant honteusement.

 _-Il est bizarre._

S'étonna Arthur dans une moue intriguée.

 _-Il m'a dit qu'il t'admirait beaucoup, il t'a vu sauver des corayons l'autre jour et il aurait bien voulu t'aider… Mais je crois qu'il est un peu trop timide pour venir vers toi._

Ria Ajisai.

 _-C'est vrai ?_

Lui demanda Arthur. Habituellement, les autres sbires se fichaient de lui quand il cherchait à aider des Pokémon.

 _-Je crois que Matthieu adore les Pokémon aquatiques lui aussi… Il a plein de magicarpes. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tes actions commencent à faire réfléchir certains sur ce bateau. Même Victoria commence à être plus sensible, elle aussi se soucie de Flocon maintenant et désire vraiment lui venir en aide._

Affirma Ajisai d'une voix douce.

Max jeta un regard agacé, amer, voire légèrement jaloux vers Arthur, comme si la conversation le dérangeait et qu'il aurait voulu entendre autre chose. Mais le garçon aux cheveux bouclés s'était levé pour aller rejoindre Matthieu qui était visiblement déjà loin, heureux de se trouver un nouveau copain.

 _-Ça va, Maxie ?_

Fit Ajisai en remarquant l'expression fâchée qui se lisait sur son visage.

 _-Tsss… Oui. Je suppose._

Max ne savait pas quoi lui répondre de plus, et se contenta de se tourner vers sa fille pour l'aider à ouvrir un pot de compote de baies.

 _-J'ai l'impression que tu es fâché après Arthur à cause de cette histoire de wailord. D'habitude vous discutez tous les deux d'alchimie pendant des heures, et là vous vous adressez à peine la parole._

Fit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui, l'air attristé.

 _-J'ai bien vu que Victoria n'avançait plus nos travaux sur l'énergie infinie, ainsi que l'énergie de la nature. Ni même sur le projet AZOTH. Et à présent, elle donne de l'intérêt seulement à Arthur et à ses caprices d'aller jouer les héros alors qu'il y a quelques mois encore, elle me parlait de m'aider avec mes projets de créer une énergie solaire._

Max soupira ensuite d'une voix à demi nouée, laissant sous-entendre que la situation lui déplaisait et sentait clairement du favoritisme de la part de Victoria vis-à-vis de son collègue.

 _-Elle s'en est toujours fichue de mes projets de créer une nouvelle énergie, de toute façon. Tout comme Arthur alors que j'aurais voulu créer ce projet avec lui. Parce qu'il n'y a que la mer qui compte à ses yeux…_

Grimaça-t-il avant de rendre à Rubbie son petit pot fruité.

 _-Ho et puis de toute façon je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui pour travailler._

Poursuivit-il d'une voix aigrie.

 _-Mais… Arthur ne se fiche pas de toi. Bien au contraire…_

Fit Ajisai tout en lui adressant une expression profondément navrée, elle connaissait les raisons de ce soudain changement chez Victoria, mais elle avait promis de se taire à ce sujet, car elle ne souhaitait pas mettre ses deux frères ni Rubbie en danger. Elle préféra alors se terrer dans son silence tout en déviant son regard ailleurs. Mais elle se sentait tout de même désolée pour Max qui voyait du coup ses projets en pâtir sans en connaître la raison.

Durant l'après-midi, Victoria désigna Matthieu pour surveiller le navire pendant qu'elle et ses sbires partiraient en mission dans le parc aquatique. Mais par souci de sécurité, elle demanda également à Kalia de rester avec Rubbie dans le navire et de se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur de leur cabine, car elle redoutait des représailles dans le parc, et ne souhaitait pas mettre l'enfant en danger durant le sauvetage.

Une fois le navire positionné non loin des quais, mais installé malgré tout à une distance suffisamment éloignée dans le rivage pour pouvoir fuir rapidement en haute mer, Arthur et Victoria partirent devant en éclaireurs dans le parc pour tâter le terrain. Ensemble, ils observèrent le bassin en réfléchissant à la manière avec laquelle ils pourraient le briser, tandis que Max et Ajisai, eux, étaient restés un peu en arrière avec les autres sbires pour les surveiller, et attendaient les consignes de leur Leader avant d'entrer à leur tour dans le parc.

 _-Tu sais, Maxie, je pense que tu devrais parler avec Arthur. Il ne se rend peut-être pas compte que tu désires partager ton travail sur ces nouvelles énergies avec lui. Et je suis certaine que ça lui ferait plaisir, il t'adore._

Assura Ajisai en s'asseyant sur un petit muret en pierre non loin de l'imposant Aqua-park d'où ils pouvaient apercevoir des toboggans géants multicolores, tandis que son togetic virevoltait près de son épaule en piaillant. Max soupira, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur les sbires qui traînaient un peu en arrière dans la ville de Nenucrique avant de se retourner vers elle.

 _-Tu me connais Ajisai. Je suis trop fier pour aller vers lui._

 _-C'est stupide. Tu sais que mon frère ne peut pas lire dans tes pensées, il ne peut pas les deviner si tu ne les lui dis pas._

Tonna Ajisai en croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine.

 _-Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de bosser avec lui, de toute façon. Et l'organisation commence à sortir de ses objectifs initiaux en partant faire du sauvetage de Pokémon, nous partons dans tous les sens à cause de ton imbécile de frère._

Pesta Max en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux.

 _-Regarde-toi, tu le rejettes. Encore. Tu es en permanence négatif avec lui, tu es tout le temps à le critiquer, à le rabaisser… Comment veux-tu qu'il sache que tu souhaites travailler avec lui et lui donner l'envie de venir vers toi si tu le repousses sans cesse ?_

S'exaspéra Ajisai en lui jetant un regard désolé.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges bougea alors de sa place sans lui répondre pour lui tourner le dos, et partit dans la direction du musée de la ville qui se trouvait complètement à l'opposé de l'Aqua-park.

 _-Tu vas où, Maxie ? Nous avions une mission en cours… Victoria sera furieuse si elle constate que tu n'es pas à ton poste !_

L'interpella la jeune femme en le voyant s'éloigner.

 _-J'ai aucune envie de participer à cette sortie de classe scolaire, Ajisai. Je ne suis pas devenu scientifique pour ça. Je préfère passer à la maison pour aller récupérer quelques affaires personnelles pour les offrir à Rubbie. Je reviens tout à l'heure._

Répondit Max sans se retourner avant de disparaître dans la ruelle d'en face. De toute évidence, il était beaucoup trop fâché après Arthur pour poursuivre la mission.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le parc, Arthur marchait à côté de Victoria avec un simple tee-shirt blanc à manches longues sur le dos afin de pouvoir camoufler son tatouage. Tous les deux passèrent entre plusieurs manèges aquatiques composés de nombreux bassins où des familles s'amusaient avec leurs enfants, dont un immense toboggan qui donnait sur une piscine olympique, et trouvèrent rapidement le bassin de Flocon derrière une allée où une statue d'hypotrempe était exposée.

Le bassin en question avait d'ailleurs plutôt l'air d'un aquarium en plein air, car il se trouvait surexposé au-dessus d'un sol cimenté, avec de grandes vitres qui permettaient de voir le wailord de loin à travers tout le parc, et celui-ci avait tout comme sur l'affiche, très peu d'espace pour nager et se retourner.

 _-C'est lui, r'garde la tache sur sa tronche._

Fit Victoria en se posant devant la grande vitre où elle pouvait admirer le gigantesque cétacé bleu. Celui-ci avait l'air d'un wailord ordinaire, à l'exception de sa première grosse tache blanche sur la tête qui rappelait un flocon de neige. La pauvre bête nageait dans une minuscule zone où il n'y trouvait ni pierres ni algues pour se distraire, mais seulement un triste sol bétonné entre quatre murs.

Arthur sentit son estomac se nouer à la vue de la pauvre créature qui dépérissait à vue d'œil et qui tournait en rond dans son petit espace.

 _-On pourrait péter la vitre avec ton aligatueur. Elle a pas l'air bien solide. Mais j'suis pas sûre que l'wailord saurait regagner par lui-même l'océan par la suite._

Fit Victoria dans une grimace en jetant un coup d'œil vers le sud du parc d'où l'océan et leur navire y étaient visibles.

 _-La mer est pas si loin… Peut-être avec une attaque rebond… Sinon on peut essayer d'le foutre dans une pokéball._

Proposa Arthur en se rapprochant du bassin.

 _-Et ton staross, il n'a pas psyko ? Il pourrait pt'être le faire voler._

Tenta Victoria.

 _-Je vais essayer._

Arthur libéra son staross de sa pokéball, tandis que Victoria envoyait un message par pokématos à Ajisai afin qu'elle la rejoigne au plus vite avec l'organisation. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à entrer avec le feu vert de mettre en marche le plan qu'ils avaient prévu : faire diversion en utilisant leurs Pokémon pour mettre la pagaille dans le parc pendant qu'Arthur et leur Leader libéraient Flocon.

 _-Ma sœur et Max font diversion ? Je peux y aller ?_

Questionna Arthur à son Leader quelques secondes plus tard en la voyant raccrocher.

 _-Arthur, attends, il y a un filet au d'ssus du bassin !_

 _-J'y vais._

Opina Arthur qui laissa son staross au pied de son Leader, et partit derrière le bassin à la recherche d'une structure qui lui permettrait de grimper tout en haut afin d'atteindre le filet. Mais n'en trouvant pas de suffisamment stable pour qu'il puisse se hisser en hauteur, il décida de libérer son nostenfer au risque de se faire remarquer par la sécurité.

 _-Nostenfer, emmène-moi en haut du bassin._

Demanda Arthur.

Son Pokémon violet aux longues ailes de chauve-souris grogna positivement, attrapa son maître en agrippant son vêtement avec les crocs, et s'envola tout en haut des épais murs de verre afin de l'aider à atteindre le filet.

 _-Ha, c'est parfait !_

Fit Arthur une fois en équilibre sur un des murs de verre qui retenait l'eau du bassin. Il prit alors soin d'en faire le tour en faisant attention de ne pas tomber, assisté par son nostenfer, et dénoua chaque nœud des différentes cordes qui composaient le filet.

Après quelques minutes, Ajisai arriva à rejoindre son Leader, ainsi que son frère qui était encore en train d'enlever le filet, mais elle semblait déboussolée et un peu affolée.

 _-Mon Leader… Ils ont fermé et condamné toutes les entrées du parc. Même avec les touristes à l'intérieur. Ils veulent nous piéger pour nous choper, car la sécurité a commencé à nous attaquer._

 _-Nos sbires n'peuvent pas briser les sorties ? Que fait Max ? Son camerupt d'vrait faire l'affaire avec une attaque bélier !_

S'étonna Victoria d'une voix grave.

 _-M… Max n'est pas venu, mon Leader…_

Bafouilla Ajisai.

Victoria fronça alors les sourcils d'un air fâché et agacé, avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés.

 _-Comment ça, il n'est pas v'nu ? Il d'vait assurer la protection des sbires avec toi ! Il se fout d'nous là !_

 _-Eh bien… Il… Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette…_

Baragouina la jeune femme qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça, jetant un regard mal à l'aise à son togetic qui volait à ses côtés en penchant légèrement sa tête.

Victoria poussa une expiration nerveuse, avant de se tourner dans la direction d'Arthur qui venait de dénouer le dernier nœud du bassin, et qui se demandait lui aussi où était Max.

 _-Arthur ! J'dois aller protéger l'cul d'mes sbires avant qu'la situation n'empire ! Tu t'occupes de libérer Flocon ?!_

Cria-t-elle fortement pour que le garçon puisse l'entendre. Celui-ci répondit d'un pouce en l'air afin de lui assurer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

 _-Te loupe pas, parce que tu n'auras pas d'autres occasions d'le sauver !_

Rajouta Victoria d'une voix rude avant de partir à la suite d'Ajisai pour aller rejoindre leurs sbires plus loin qui se battaient avec leurs Pokémon spectres et ténèbres.

Devant le travail déjà accompli, Arthur agrippa fermement le filet qu'il avait réussi à détacher et tira un grand coup dessus pour le faire tomber par terre et ainsi libérer son prisonnier en dessous. Puis, il se pencha en avant pour essayer de voir la pauvre créature qui l'observait d'un œil attentif et fit signe à son staross d'utiliser psyko.

Après quelques tentatives pour le soulever avec l'attaque psychique, Arthur constata amèrement que les pouvoirs de son Pokémon aquatique n'étaient pas suffisamment puissants pour soulever la masse de poids colossale du wailord, et dut se résoudre à trouver une autre technique d'évasion.

 _-J'vais te sortir de là. Je vais t'trouver une solution, mon gros. Il faut que je réfléchisse encore un peu…_

Fit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'océan au loin à l'autre bout du parc où il pouvait y voir le voilier de son organisation, toujours positionné au large. Mais trois autres navires aux longues voiles semblaient cette fois-ci l'encercler, et étaient de toute évidence menaçants avec des tentacruels qui les accompagnaient. Arthur ouvrit alors de grands yeux affolés en se souvenant que Rubbie et Kalia se cachaient à l'intérieur, et sentit un terrible pressentiment grimper en lui.

 _-Rubbie…_

S'étrangla-t-il.

Mais son regard se posa sur le wailord qui nageait encore dans son bassin et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sortir de là. Il allait devoir se résoudre à faire un choix terrible, partir sauver Rubbie au risque de ne jamais pouvoir revenir aider le wailord.

.

 **Chapitre 215 : La fin de la Team Lagoon.**

L'estomac d'Arthur se noua un peu plus en voyant que les tentacruels des gardes-côtes commencer à attaquer le navire de son organisation, alors qu'il tentait peu de temps avant d'aider le wailord.

Devant la situation critique et le danger, il se devait à tout prix d'intervenir et de protéger les personnes qui étaient restées dans leur bateau, ainsi que les précieuses recherches de Victoria sur la gemme AZOTH. Car si toutes leurs dernières années de travaux venaient à prendre l'eau, peut-être que plus jamais il ne pourrait avoir à nouveau une chance de créer la gemme.

Son regard se déposa alors lentement sur le cétacé bleu qui attendait encore son aide dans le bassin, ses lèvres tremblèrent et un sentiment terrible l'envahissait en devant laisser derrière lui le pauvre Flocon qu'il n'arrivait pour le moment pas à sauver en dépit des efforts de son staross.

 _-Je suis tellement désolé… Je reviendrais seul pour toi, j'te le promets… J'te laisserais pas ici._

S'étrangla Arthur d'une voix nouée de tristesse avant de descendre du bassin avec l'aide de son nostenfer.

 _-Je te jure que je vais revenir !_

Son cœur se déchira à l'idée de devoir laisser Flocon, alors qu'il vouait sa vie à sauver et protéger les Pokémon marins. Mais la fille de Max était pour le moment sa priorité et sa vie lui était trop précieuse pour ne pas aller à son secours. Ce n'était qu'une enfant sans défense, et elle ne savait même pas nager alors que Flocon, lui, pouvait encore patienter un peu.

Il se précipita alors tête baissée vers l'océan en récupérant ses deux Pokémon afin de rejoindre au plus vite son voilier, et en abandonnant ses chaussures pour pouvoir nager dans les meilleures conditions possible. Il fila ensuite sans remarquer que toute l'organisation de la Team Lagoon était restée dans le parc, et avait déjà été capturée à cause de leurs Pokémon qui ne faisaient malheureusement pas le poids contre ceux de la police et des agents de sécurité.

Arthur parvint aisément à s'échapper du parc par les airs en passant par-dessus les hautes grilles grâce à son nostenfer, et regagna ensuite l'océan situé non loin en grimpant sur son sharpedo après avoir traversé une plage de sable orangé. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, lui et son Pokémon squale foncèrent à travers les vagues vers le voilier qui était en train de prendre l'eau suite à plusieurs attaques saumures des tentacruels, et arriva à se hisser ensuite sur le pont en rappelant son compagnon dans sa pokéball.

 _-Matthieu… ?!_

Appela Arthur en cherchant le sbire du coin de l'œil.

Il trouva rapidement le rouquin qui cherchait à manœuvrer le voilier pour l'éloigner de ses assaillants, tirant de toutes ses forces sur une corde en essayant de faire pivoter la grande voile. En vain, cette manœuvre était impossible à réaliser pour un homme seul tant la vergue était lourde. De plus, toute tentative de fuite était peine perdue, car les attaques des tentacruels avaient déjà troué la coque, et leur embarcation commençait doucement à prendre l'eau pour sombrer dans les flots.

 _-Matthieu, ça n'sert plus à rien, il faut quitter l'navire ! Où sont Rubbie et Kalia ?!_

S'écria Arthur en attrapant le poignet du rouquin pour le pousser à lâcher la corde.

 _-Elles sont cachées à l'intérieur…_

Répondit Matthieu d'une voix affolée et déboussolée. Le garçon semblait encore sous le choc de l'attaque.

 _-Viens m'aider, on doit aller les chercher !_

Tonna alors le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avant de le tirer vers les escaliers qui menaient dans la cale. Ils dévalèrent rapidement les marches en bois et partirent vers la cabine de Kalia où elle devait se cacher avec sa fille, mais Arthur ne trouva qu'une pièce vide où le mur avait été défoncé et troué sur une longueur de deux mètres, et où un peu d'eau de mer commençait à s'infiltrer.

 _-C'est pas vrai… Elles sont peut-être blessées…_

S'inquiéta Arthur qui était devenu pâle en balayant la pièce du regard au cas où il verrait la mère et l'enfant.

Matthieu se décala alors pour jeter un regard dans le couloir derrière eux et interpella vivement Arthur en tirant sur son bras.

 _-J'entends la petite, elle est vers les cuisines !_

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés sortit précipitamment de la pièce, suivi par le rouquin, et accourut vers une nouvelle salle au bout du couloir. Là-bas, ils y trouvèrent effectivement Rubbie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et qui était visiblement toute seule, les habits trempés d'eau de mer. Arthur s'empressa alors de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter et lui parler d'une voix grave :

 _-Rubbie, où est ta mère ?_

 _-Ma… Ma… Maman est partie sauver les documents de miss V… Victoria. Papa voulait tell… tellement sa gemme._

Pleura la petite.

Arthur tourna alors son regard vers des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessous où de l'eau commençait à s'engouffrer, et où le niveau semblait grimper rapidement. Le bureau de son Leader se situait tout au bout dans le couloir d'en dessous.

 _-On dirait qu'le plancher s'effondre à moitié… On n'devrait peut-être pas y emmener la gosse..._

Marmonna Arthur en s'approchant doucement, hésitant à y emmener Rubbie qu'il serrait contre lui. Car plusieurs planches de bois se détachaient littéralement des murs et du sol sous la force des courants marins qui s'engouffraient dans la cale.

 _-Je peux y aller, Arthur... Tu dois absolument emmener la petite à l'abri, les gardes-côtes risquent de frapper à nouveau à tout moment, et ton sharpedo sera le plus rapide pour la ramener à Nénucrique._

Assura Matthieu.

 _-D'accord… Fais attention à toi et attends-moi avec Kalia sur l'pont dès que tu l'as trouvée. Je vais cacher Rubbie sur la rive et j'reviens aussitôt vous chercher._

Acquiesça Arthur en lui adressant une expression mélangée entre de la reconnaissance et de l'inquiétude.

L'instant qui suivit, Arthur partit avec la petite dans les bras et arriva à regagner très rapidement la plage la plus proche grâce à son sharpedo qui nageait aussi vite qu'une torpille. Il l'emmena ensuite derrière des arbustes touffus non loin de la ville pour la cacher hors de vue des vigiles qui pourraient passer, et s'adressa à elle d'une voix basse en la regardant bien dans les yeux :

 _-Rubbie, écoute-moi bien. Surtout, reste cachée ici. D'accord ? Je r'viens immédiatement avec ta maman et l'rouquin. Je ne serais pas long._

La petite hocha la tête en le fixant tristement à travers ses lunettes qui lui tombait sur le nez, et les redressa maladroitement du revers de la main de la même manière que le faisait son père.

 _-Si je n'reviens pas, cherche ton papa. D'acc' ? Il habite dans une grande baraque près du musée, il t'y r'joindra certainement._

Poursuivit Arthur d'une voix plus sombre.

La petite hocha de nouveau la tête en retenant des sanglots, et observa Arthur repartir en courant vers son sharpedo pour regagner au plus vite le voilier qui était toujours encerclé par les gardes-côtes qui commençaient cette fois-ci doucement à se rapprocher pour tenter de les aborder.

 _-Faut que j'fasse au plus vite… Si ces types foutent la main en premier sur Matthieu et Kalia, ils vont les coffrer…_

S'affola Arthur en se cramponnant sur son squale qui fila à toute allure, et qui grimpa très vite à nouveau dans le bateau en se hissant avec une corde. Une chance pour lui, la mer était en furie et les fortes houles rendaient les manœuvres de leurs ennemis compliquées pour aborder sans risque le navire de Victoria.

Il rappela ensuite son Pokémon comme lors de sa première venue et se précipita à l'intérieur de la cale afin de devancer autant que possible les gardes-côtes qui tentaient de pénétrer dans le bateau, ayant libéré des hélédelles aux longues ailes bleutées et blanches afin qu'ils partent en éclaireurs.

 _-Matthieu ?! Tu es là ?!_

S'écria Arthur qui semblait désormais de plus en plus anxieux en ne trouvant pas le sbire alors qu'il aurait dû l'attendre sur le pont.

 _-J'espère qu'il n'lui est pas arrivé quelqu'chose…_

Marmonna Arthur en accourant aussi vite que possible vers les cuisines du navire. Il constata alors que l'eau continuait de grimper dans l'étage du dessous et décida de s'y glisser en descendant des escaliers trempés afin de voir s'il ne trouvait pas le rouquin, en dépit qu'il fasse sombre à cause de l'absence de lumières extérieures que l'océan étouffait.

Après quelques recherches en se retrouvant avec de l'eau au niveau des cuisses, Arthur découvrit avec horreur que le sbire s'était retrouvé coincé sous une vieille armoire particulièrement lourde qui s'était effondrée sous le poids de l'eau, et qu'il n'arrivait plus à atteindre la surface pour reprendre son souffle.

Il libéra alors en catastrophe son aligatueur et arriva à le dégager avant que le rouquin ne se noie pendant que son imposant Pokémon bleu soulevait le meuble avec la force de ses pattes avant. Il le garda ensuite contre lui en le tenant fermement afin qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle, et l'aida à dégager ses poumons qui avaient avalé un peu d'eau de mer.

 _-C'est fini… Respire doucement…_

Fit Arthur en maintenant la tête de Matthieu hors de l'eau afin qu'il puisse respirer, malgré le niveau de l'eau qui continuait de grimper.

 _-J'ai… J'ai cru…_

Le rouquin tenta de reprendre maladroitement une bouffée d'air après une tentative ratée de s'exprimer, mais il n'arriva qu'à tousser d'un air abattu.

 _-Je me suis vu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Tu…_

Matthieu n'arriva à nouveau pas à finir sa phrase et se cramponna à l'épaule d'Arthur en toussant à nouveau et en tremblant de douleurs. Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

 _-C'est bon. Essaye de r'prendre ton souffle._

Fit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés, semblant pris au dépourvu devant son comportement.

 _-J'ai pas trouvé Kalia…_

 _-Elle a peut-être réussi à sortir._

Proposa Arthur en l'aidant à se calmer.

 _-J'ai cherché vers les archives en ne la trouvant pas dans le bureau, mais il y avait déjà trop d'eau… T… Tout l'étage du dessous a déjà…_

Arthur soupira douloureusement en aidant le sbire à calmer ses soubresauts de froid et d'anxiété, mais ses yeux se déportèrent rapidement sur la jambe du rouquin qui avait viré au bleu et semblait être dans un état inquiétant.

 _-T'as la jambe cassée ?_

Demanda-t-il alors.

Arthur dut rapidement constater dans quel état inquiétant se trouvait le sbire, car celui-ci n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout. Sa blessure s'étendait peut-être même au-delà de sa jambe. De plus, l'eau continuait à grimper à une vitesse inquiétante, et s'ils ne se décidaient pas à sortir au plus vite, ils allaient rapidement finir noyés dans la cale.

D'un coup, un bruit sourd sur le pont interpella les deux garçons, et plusieurs bruits de pas leur firent vite comprendre que les gardes-côtes venaient d'aborder leur bateau pour venir pour les capturer.

 _-I… Ils viennent pour nous…_

Bafouilla Matthieu dans une expression terrorisée.

 _-Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici._

Acquiesça Arthur.

 _-Ils vont… Ils vont nous jeter en prison…_

 _-Viens, il faut qu'on bouge !_

Tonna Arthur en agrippant Matthieu pour l'obliger à le suivre hors du couloir. Tout en portant à moitié le sbire sur lui, il regagna très rapidement les escaliers qu'il grimpa afin de retrouver les cuisines. Mais Matthieu n'arrivait plus du tout à se lever ni à marcher, et son état allait définitivement les empêcher de fuir face aux personnes qui étaient venues pour les capturer afin de les envoyer en prison.

Arthur prit donc l'initiative de cacher Matthieu dans un des grands placards de la cuisine qui n'avait pas encore pris l'eau, et lui confia la pokéball de son sharpedo afin que son Pokémon puisse l'aider à s'échapper du navire une fois le danger écarté. Car le rouquin ne possédait que six magicapres avec l'attaque trempette sur lui, et seraient tous incapables de le sauver en cas de soucis.

Arthur tenta ensuite de faire diversion avec son aligatueur pour éloigner les gardes-côtes et les pousser à quitter le navire, en vain, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés se fit très rapidement neutraliser en se faisant attaquer par des tengalices bien dressés, et se retrouva avec des menottes aux poignets.

Malgré tout, sa capture profita à Matthieu qui put se sauver une fois l'Admin embarqué vers Nénucrique, et que leurs assaillants furent tous repartis en constatant qu'ils ne voyaient plus aucun membre d'équipage sur le navire.

 _-Et Max dans tout ça ?_

Questionna Adriane d'un air attristé alors que Tate racontait encore son histoire, et que sa sœur Houria s'était remise à manger de la moutarde dans son pot.

 _-Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de l'attaque ? A-t-il récupéré sa fille ?_

Poursuivit Adriane.

Tate lui adressa une expression un peu triste et désolée pour répondre à sa question :

 _-Il m'est difficile de vous dire ce que faisait Max, parce que ni Arthur ni Ajisai n'y étaient… Et que Max ne leur en avait pas vraiment parlé. Mais il a vite fini par entendre les habitants de Nénucrique s'affoler dehors, ainsi que le chahut provoqué par la police qui se précipitait vers le parc._

 _-Et il n'est pas venu aider ses compagnons dans le parc ?_

Intervint Lottis.

 _-D'après ce que j'ai compris, pendant que la Team Lagoon se faisait capturer, Max est allé vers l'océan pour tenter de venir en aide à sa fille et à Kalia qu'il savait dans le bateau. Mais vous en saurez un peu plus à la fin de mon récit._

Fit Tate alors qu'Ajisai approuvait ces paroles pour prendre sa suite

 _-Non, en plus j'ai très rapidement été arrêtée avec les membres de la Team Lagoon. Je n'ai donc pas pu savoir ce qu'était devenu Max._

Fit la jeune femme en reprenant l'histoire.

Du côté d'Ajisai, la jeune femme s'était retrouvée menottée avec Victoria ainsi que tout le reste de leur équipage. Tous les sbires avaient été rassemblés un peu en arrière, surveillés de près par de nombreux caninos, tandis que plusieurs agents Jenny récupéraient leurs pièces d'identité afin de les identifier.

 _-Victoria… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ?_

Questionna Ajisai d'une voix craintive à son Leader qui cherchait à garder son calme. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le togetic de la jeune fille s'était vu contraint de rentrer dans sa pokéball suite à leur arrestation, et n'était donc plus visible à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle.

 _-On va aller en taule… Et j'crois bien avoir entendu parler de Johto..._

Fit sombrement Victoria.

 _-Johto… ? Et c'est pas un bon coin ?_

S'inquiéta Ajisai.

 _-Si c'est la prison à laquelle je pense, on en r'ssortira jamais. Mais comme mon organisation est originaire d'cette région, c'est logique qu'on nous balance là-bas._

Admit la Leader dans une expression navrée. Une mèche blonde lui tombait sur le nez à cause du chahut fait peu de temps avant, et elle parvenait difficilement à la dégager de son visage avec ses mains menottées dans son dos.

Les deux jeunes femmes relevèrent alors leur attention vers un homme d'un âge mûr qui s'approchait des policiers, habillé d'une veste violette chic et coiffé de cheveux en épis à la couleur du métal. Il était accompagné par deux scientifiques, ainsi qu'un homme à la forte carrure qui lui servait probablement de garde du corps : il s'agissait de Monsieur Rochard qui avait amené avec lui Sarah qui travaillait à l'époque pour lui en ayant déjà ses délicats cheveux rouges et frisés, ainsi que Kelvin le futur Lieutenant de Max qui était lui aussi déjà bien portant à l'époque et souriait d'un air goguenard sous ses yeux bridés.

 _-Voilà une bonne chose de faite avec cette organisation sous les verrous._

S'enjoua le président de la société Devon en s'approchant du propriétaire du parc qui semblait lui aussi satisfait par la prise.

 _-Ce fut un plaisir de vous aider à mettre la main sur eux, monsieur Rochard. Et ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de relâcher le wailord._

Opina un homme bien plus jeune et habillé dans un véritable costard bleu.

 _-Eh bien, vous pouvez définitivement garder ce Pokémon. Il profite à votre parc, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'aviez parlé d'une augmentation de votre clientèle ?_

 _-Oui, oui, tout à fait. Votre cadeau a fait exploser nos chiffres d'affaires et vous a permis de mettre ces criminels sous les verrous ! Ce n'est que du bénéfice pour nous tous !_

S'enjoua le jeune homme qui souriait avec des dents si blanches qu'il semblait tout droit sortir d'une publicité à la télévision.

 _-Alors, c'était un piège !_

Grogna Victoria qui venait d'entendre la conversation.

 _-C'est ça le business, ma belle. Vous commenciez à mettre un peu trop votre nez dans nos affaires. Il fallait bien qu'on se défende. Nous savions que vous viendriez pour le wailord avec tous les navires de pêches que vous avez coulés ces derniers temps. Toute la région en avait après vous._

Répondit Monsieur Rochard en se tournant vers Victoria qui le dévisageait d'un air mauvais.

 _-Vous êtes une vraie ordure !_

S'énerva Victoria, alors que plusieurs policiers étaient venus pour la maîtriser avant qu'elle ne se jette sur le président de la société Devon.

 _-C'est vous les criminels. Vous ne pouvez pas agir de la sorte comme des pirates et agresser sauvagement les civils qui ne font que leur boulot. Que vous finissiez tous en prison est simplement un juste retour des choses._

Répondit l'homme dans un léger sourire de satisfaction.

D'un coup, de nouvelles personnes entrèrent dans le parc déjà bien en pagaille, et deux agents de sécurité amenèrent avec eux Arthur qui avait aussi les mains liées dans le dos. Mais son regard prit un air anéanti en constatant que toute son organisation, son Leader et sa sœur avaient eux aussi été capturés.

 _-Non… NON !_

S'écria Arthur qui sentait la rage monter en lui.

 _-N'envoyez pas ma sœur là-bas !_

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés sentit un désespoir immense l'envahir, et arriva en dépit de ses liens à se dégager des deux hommes qui le retenaient pour les faire tomber à cause de son imposante carrure. Puis, il chercha à courir vers sa sœur pour aller lui venir en aide, l'air effondré, mais plusieurs agents Jenny réagirent au quart de tour et envoyèrent des caninos sur lui afin de le neutraliser au sol.

 _-Ajisai !_

S'écria à nouveau Arthur qui sentait les larmes monter en lui, pris sous les crocs des canidés de feu qui lui grognaient dessus. Où était donc passé Max ? Arthur se sentit confus devant les événements alors que son meilleur ami aurait dû rester auprès d'elle pour la protéger.

.

 **Chapitre 216 : La décision du grand-père Moore.**

 _-Je te reconnais, il n'y en a pas deux comme toi, avec ces cheveux bouclés et ce physique de tauros des tropiques._

Fit Monsieur Rochard en se plaçant devant Arthur qui avait été maintenu au sol par les agents Jenny et leurs Caninos, lui adressant un regard méprisant.

 _-S'il vous plaît… Qui qu'vous soyez… Laissez au moins ma p'tite sœur partir… Elle n'a jamais rien fait d'mal !_

Baragouina Arthur en sentant ses tripes se nouer dans son estomac, alors que toute son organisation observait un peu en arrière la scène, tout en étant eux aussi les mains liées dans le dos et encerclées par la police de Hoenn.

 _-Tu as causé énormément de tors à plusieurs compagnies de la région, dont mon ami le capitaine Poupe à qui tu as saboté un navire._

Grinça Monsieur Rochard en se moquant des supplications du garçon.

Arthur leva les yeux vers lui, sans trop savoir quoi répondre à ça.

 _-Les chiffres d'affaires de certains marchands se sont effondrés à cause de tes agissements. Tu vas devoir payer la note. C'est pourquoi tu vas rester ici en attendant la venue de la ligue Pokémon de Hoenn pour être jugé sur ton sort._

Poursuivit Monsieur Rochard d'une voix sèche.

Il fit signe ensuite aux agents Jenny d'emmener avec eux toute la Team Lagoon qu'ils embarquèrent dans un immense navire de métal qui les attendait sur le port, alors qu'Arthur sentait un poids gigantesque l'envahir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant, et ne pouvait que regarder sa sœur disparaître au loin en sachant qu'elle allait finir dans la prison la plus épouvantable de Johto et qu'elle n'en ressortirait jamais. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la protéger.

 _-Ajisai !_

S'écria à nouveau Arthur dans une expression effondrée.

 _« Où est Max ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? »_ Arthur se demandait en boucle pourquoi son compagnon de voyage n'était pas resté ici pour la défendre. Il aurait dû protéger Ajisai et la mettre à l'abri. La colère lui brûla les yeux en se souvenant un peu plus tôt dans la journée que le jeune homme n'était pas venu pour les aider dans leur mission comme il aurait dû le faire.

 _-Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ?_

Arthur se mordit les lèvres de colères et commençait terriblement à lui en vouloir.

Après quelques minutes, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés craqua pour finir en sanglots devant l'inconsolable chagrin qui l'envahissait, alors que plusieurs agents de sécurité l'emmenaient dans le parc afin de l'attacher à un poteau en bois devant le bassin de Flocon, à la demande de Monsieur Rochard. Car celui-ci souhaitait volontairement briser un peu plus le moral du jeune homme en le laissant face à la pauvre créature prisonnière dans son bassin.

 _-Vous allez vraiment le laisser ici ? Il est en plein soleil…_

Fit Sarah d'une voix un peu choquée en voyant que deux agents ligotaient Arthur avec une corde devant le bassin, et la zone où il se trouvait n'avait aucun coin d'ombre pour le soulager des rayons du soleil qui tapaient déjà fort, alors que l'après-midi commençait juste à arriver.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah, c'est un marin, il a l'habitude d'être en plein soleil pour manœuvrer un voilier. De plus, nous attendons seulement la venue des membres de la ligue Pokémon, ils seront là d'ici peu s'ils ne sont pas retardés. En attendant, cela lui donnera une leçon en restant avec le wailord._

Répondit Monsieur Rochard d'une voix douce à son employée, ne semblant pas s'inquiéter du sort de son prisonnier.

 _-Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur… Il est midi passé, c'est le moment où la chaleur devient la plus étouffante…_

Bafouilla Sarah dans une grimace non convaincue, semblant trouver la sentence particulièrement irresponsable. Mais Kelvin la poussa à le suivre vers des locaux plus loin où le propriétaire du parc les attendait.

 _-Viens Sarah, on a du boulot pour la société. N'oublions pas pourquoi notre président nous a demandé de l'accompagner. Si tu veux, on peut aller s'installer dans la petite cafette pour boire quelque chose._

Lui fit-il d'une voix enjouée afin de détourner son attention, semblant redouter la réaction de leur supérieur si on venait à le contredire.

Arthur observa Sarah s'éloigner en lui jetant un dernier regard inquiet, avant de disparaître plus loin vers de grands bâtiments où un gigantesque dessin d'un lamantine était visible.

Après une grosse demi-heure à attendre en plein soleil, Arthur commençait sérieusement à ressentir les contrecoups de la chaleur comme Sarah l'avait prédit, et les rayons éblouissants du soleil s'étaient doucement mis à lui brûler la peau là où il ne portait pas de tissu. Une sensation d'étourdissement le prenait alors qu'il contemplait d'un air vide le wailord qui tournait en rond dans son bassin, semblant lui aussi souffrir de la chaleur.

 _-Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas pu te sauver toi non plus…_

S'attrista Arthur qui fixait le wailord, ne pouvant rien faire pour le sortir de ce bassin. Il avait à présent si chaud qu'il commençait à transpirer beaucoup et à se déshydrater. Le garçon ferma alors un instant les yeux, la sensation d'étouffer le prenait à la gorge, le poussant à chercher son souffle.

Après quelques minutes à haleter, une intense lueur bleue arriva à percer ses paupières encore closes. Se demandant s'il hallucinait, Arthur rouvrit ses yeux océan pour observer durant quelques instants ce qui ressemblait à une curieuse brèche dans le ciel, lui rappelant un trou de ver qui se referma au bout de quelques secondes.

 _-Le soleil me fait perdre la raison…_

Marmonna Arthur qui ne se sentait pas bien, à un point où il avait des vertiges.

D'un coup, le wailord poussa un long cri de tristesse, et remonta sa tête à la surface. En dépit de la chaleur qui lui tapait aussi dessus, le wailord se mit à cracher de l'eau dans la direction d'Arthur et tenta de le rafraîchir comme il le pouvait avec un pistolet à eau. Visiblement, le Pokémon avait compris qu'il souffrait.

Son geste sembla s'avérer être très efficace, car quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur eut l'air soulagé au contact de l'eau fraîche, et son regard éteint se raviva.

Après quelques heures, lorsque l'après-midi commençait à toucher à sa fin, les membres de la ligue Pokémon firent enfin leur apparition après un voyage en bateau depuis l'île d'Eternara.

Un homme apparut alors, l'air agacé, suivi par plusieurs autres personnes qui étaient toutes membres de l'élite des quatre. Il s'agissait de Monsieur Moore, le grand-père des sœurs Asuna. Il était à l'époque encore un membre important de la ligue Pokémon de Hoenn puisqu'il en était le doyen, en plus d'être un des anciens champions, et s'était déplacé en tant que représentant de la ligue de la région pour remplacer le rôle du président.

 _-Nous avons reçu une plainte à propos de vandalisme dans ce parc ? Où est le Pokémon qui en a été la cible ?_

Demanda le vieil homme d'une voix grave. Celui-ci semblait déjà identique par rapport à son apparence actuelle, et possédait déjà ses cheveux frisés grisonnants. Mais il paraissait tout de même moins fatigué et portait un imposant yukata violet et rouge sur le dos composé de deux couches de tissu, tout en étant accompagné par son fidèle typhlosion.

 _-Monsieur Moore… Merci d'être venu._

Firent plusieurs hommes du parc en faisant la révérence devant le vieil homme, l'air de le respecter profondément. Seul Monsieur Rochard était resté debout, tout souriant, l'expression sournoise au coin des yeux en étant toujours accompagné par Sarah qui arborait, elle, un regard mal à l'aise sous ses cheveux rouges.

 _-Veuillez me suivre, Monsieur Moore. Je vais vous conduire devant le malfrat qui a saccagé notre parc pour nous dépouiller de notre wailord. Il a aussi été la cause de nombreux vandalismes en mer, c'est pourquoi il attend un jugement._

Répondit le directeur du parc en se relevant, s'avançant le premier pour ouvrir la marche à travers le parc. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'immense bassin de Flocon devant lequel était assis Arthur qui ne semblait pas aller bien du tout à cause de la chaleur et du soleil qui devait taper encore plus fort à travers les vitres du bassin du wailord.

Quant au cétacé bleu, lui aussi ne semblait pas aller bien du tout, car en essayant de soulager Arthur avec des attaques aquatiques répétées, celui-ci avait passé l'après-midi à la surface et avait également pris un coup de chaud.

Monsieur Moore prit alors une expression horrifiée en voyant ce triste spectacle, puis se tourna vers les employés du parc.

 _-Vous l'avez laissé attaché ici en plein soleil depuis le début de l'après-midi ?! Et pourquoi ce Pokémon est-il dans un si petit volume d'eau ?_

S'interloqua-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur, l'air abasourdi.

 _-Avec votre respect, Monsieur Moore… Ce type a vandalis…_

Mais le vieil homme haussa le ton, passablement choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

 _-Mais détachez-le immédiatement de là, pauvres fous ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que cet homme souffre d'une insolation ?_

Les employés du parc sursautèrent tous de peur en voyant le champion se durcir d'un cran, et partirent dans l'instant couper les liens d'Arthur qui arborait une expression d'épuisement, transpirant de chaud. Il semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

Monsieur Rochard prit alors une expression agacée en constatant que Monsieur Moore était en train de prendre la défense d'Arthur, et s'avança vers lui avant qu'il ne prenne la décision de le relâcher.

 _-Monsieur Moore. Cet homme est un membre d'une organisation criminelle. Lui et sa bande de malfrats ont pénétré illégalement dans ce parc avec leurs Pokémon de type ténèbres…_

Commença-t-il avant que Sarah ne prenne sa suite en le coupant d'une voix plus rude :

 _-Cet homme était venu pour remettre ce wailord à la mer. J'ai observé toute l'après-midi le Pokémon recracher de l'eau depuis son bassin sur ce pauvre garçon afin de le soulager de la chaleur. Je me suis opposée à ce qu'il soit attaché en plein soleil, mais personne ne m'a écouté._

Monsieur Rochard jeta un regard glacial vers Sarah devant l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire, et dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se mettre dans une colère noire. Mais Monsieur Moore posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en lui adressant un regard compatissant.

 _-De toute évidence, ce garçon a été le seul à vouloir faire preuve de bon sens en souhaitant sortir ce wailord de ce bassin._

 _-Q… Quoi ?!_

S'écria Monsieur Rochard qui eut du mal à contenir sa surprise et son indignation.

 _-Il est intolérable de laisser une telle créature dans un si petit volume d'eau en plein soleil. J'avais entendu parler d'un wailord captif dans un parc, mais j'ai eu tort de ne pas avoir prêté attention à cette nouvelle. J'exige qu'on relâche ce Pokémon dans la nature immédiatement._

Ordonna Monsieur Moore en se tournant vers quatre personnes qui se tenaient derrière lui : il s'agissait des membres de la ligue de Hoenn composé de Damien, un jeune garçon aux airs de loubards avec une crête violette, Spectra, une jeune femme à la peau ambrée portant une jolie parure bleue sur les hanches et aux grands yeux bleu clair, Glacia, une mystérieuse femme toute vêtue de blanc, et Aragon qui ressemblait à un vieux loup de mer derrière une épaisse moustache blanche.

 _-Vous quatre, occupez-vous du wailord, je tiens à ce qu'il retrouve ses congénères dans la nature._

Poursuivit le grand-père Moore.

Ses quatre collègues opinèrent sans dire un mot, et partirent tous ensemble vers les grands murs de verre pour s'occuper tout de suite du wailord.

Arthur vit alors son regard s'éclairer de soulagement, et contempla le vieil homme d'un air profondément reconnaissant pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour Flocon. Il voulut remercier le grand-père Moore, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était de tenter de garder son équilibre, encore trop éprouvé par cette journée.

 _-Alors papy a aidé Arthur ?!_

S'émerveilla Lottis qui écoutait avec attention le récit, alors qu'Adriane souriait d'un air radieux à côté d'elle.

 _-C'est parce que pépé, c'est le meilleur ! Il n'était pas dans la ligue de Hoenn pour rien !_

S'enjoua la jeune sœur.

 _-Oui, sans votre grand-père, il aurait lui aussi probablement fini en prison._

Acquiesça Tate d'une voix douce.

 _-Tout ça explique pourquoi Arthur disait connaître notre grand-père quand je l'ai rencontré… Et pourquoi il ne lui a fait aucun mal alors qu'il avait envoyé son typhlosion sur lui pour me protéger. Par contre, je ne sais pas si lui s'est souvenu d'Arthur._

Fit Lottis en se frottant les lèvres d'un air réfléchi.

 _-Je pense qu'il s'est souvenu de lui. Même s'il ne le dit pas._

Fit Houria en jetant un regard de côté sur Aidana qui approuvait les paroles de sa sœur.

 _-Je pense comme Houria. Grand-père n'aurait jamais toléré un criminel dans notre arène et notre maison s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de son geste pour Flocon. D'autant plus un homme qui tourne autour de sa petite-fille. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque pourquoi il s'était montré si laxiste, maintenant je le comprends._

Fit Aidana en jetant un regard agacé à Lottis en comprenant enfin elle aussi le comportement de son grand-père.

 _-Et donc, la ligue Pokémon de Hoenn a remis Flocon à la mer ?_

Questionna Adriane d'une voix intéressée.

 _-Oui, une infirmière Joëlle est venue faire un bilan de santé à Flocon et lui a donné quelques soins avant de le laisser repartir dans l'océan._

Approuva Tate.

 _-Et pour Arthur et Max ?_

Fit Lottis qui souhaitait entendre la fin de l'histoire.

Tate lui adressa un regard légèrement attristé avant de reprendre son récit :

En voyant qu'une équipe médicale était venue pour prendre soin du wailord, Monsieur Rochard préféra rentrer à Mérouville, agacé de ne pas avoir eu le parti de la ligue Pokémon pour ses intérêts personnels, et chercha à faire part de son mécontentement à son agent de l'époque :

 _-On verra si la ligue de Hoenn sera toujours aussi insensée quand Monsieur Moore aura pris sa retraite… D'ici peu de temps, nous mettrons la main sur l'élite des quatre… Et nous aurons enfin le contrôle de la région._

Grommela-t-il en appelant ensuite Sarah et Kelvin d'une voix plus forte, alors qu'ils observaient attentivement des médecins se regrouper autour du minuscule bassin.

 _-Kelvin, on y va. Sarah, quant à toi, tu es virée. Je ferais renvoyer tes affaires chez toi. Je ne peux tolérer ton comportement._

Tonna l'homme aux yeux d'aciers dans un regard qui en devenait méprisant.

 _-En même temps elle a pas tort._

Ricana Kelvin derrière un sourire rieur qui faisait danser ses yeux bridés.

 _-C'était très nul de votre part de laisser cet homme en pleine chaleur. Des gens décèdent à cause du soleil, le saviez-vous ?_

Ajouta Kelvin pour lui faire remarquer sa faute, l'air de se payer sa tête.

 _-Tu es viré, toi aussi._

Grinça Monsieur Rochard d'une voix grave et fâchée avant de détourner les talons pour partir sans ses deux scientifiques. Sarah et Kelvin échangèrent un regard amusé suite à son départ, puis la jeune femme le remercia pour avoir pris sa défense avant de partir chacun de leur côté : Kelvin voulant aller déjeuner dans un petit restaurant qui se trouvait à la sortie du parc, et Sarah souhaitant prendre des nouvelles d'Arthur.

 _-Alors, vous êtes libres ?_

Demanda la jeune femme avec douceur en prenant place assise à côté d'Arthur qui tentait de s'hydrater en vidant une bouteille entière d'eau, installée sur un banc à l'ombre d'un des arbres du parc. Il semblait encore sous le coup de l'émotion et affaiblit, mais avait déjà meilleure mine.

 _-Monsieur Moore m'a gracié… Et Flocon est enfin libre._

Répondit Arthur d'une voix lente, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même s'il devait s'en réjouir.

 _-Tout cela ne vous fait pas plaisir ? Vous étiez venu pour ça. J'ai observé un moment le wailord vous envoyer de l'eau pour vous protéger du soleil… C'était incroyable._

S'étonna Sarah qui sortit à son tour une bouteille d'eau et un mouchoir en tissu de son sac pour l'imbiber, puis elle le passa sur le visage d'Arthur et le haut de sa tête afin de le soulager un peu de la chaleur.

 _-Je suis tout seul…_

Baragouina Arthur qui cherchait à ne pas se morfondre en repensant à toute son organisation et sa sœur qu'il savait à présent partie pour la prison de Johto, et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas seul…_

Répondit Sarah d'une voix un peu désolée en se doutant qu'il devait être complètement déboussolé sans son organisation.

Arthur ouvrit alors de grands yeux en se souvenant de quelque chose d'important, et se leva précipitamment en filant comme une flèche hors du parc sous le regard intrigué de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

Après être retourné sur la plage, le jeune homme constata rapidement que Rubbie n'était plus là, et pensa qu'elle devait être retournée se cacher chez Max. Il la chercha tout de même un petit moment en l'appelant le long de la plage, juste au cas où, avant de prendre la direction du musée où se trouvait la demeure de son ami. Anxieux, il espérait que la petite soit rentrée chez son père comme il le lui avait demandé.

Il frappa alors énergiquement à la porte de la grande maison derrière le musée, et fut rapidement accueilli par son ami qui lui ouvrit dans une expression à la fois soulagée et anxieuse.

 _-A… Arthur… T… Tu… Ils ne t'ont pas…_

Bafouilla-t-il derrière des yeux humides. De toute évidence, il avait déjà appris ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui était arrivé à leurs compagnons.

 _-La petite est avec toi ?_

Demanda Arthur qui lui, avait une expression livide sur le visage. Le regard de Max sembla alors s'éteindre, comme si ses espoirs de la revoir venaient de s'échapper.

 _-Elle… Elle n'est pas là. Elle était à bord du bateau. Ils l'ont coulée… Elle est… Elle est… J'ai essayé d'aller la chercher, j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à l'appeler… Mais le bateau était…_

Répondit Max d'une voix nouée, semblant incapable de terminer sa phrase tant cela lui faisait du mal. De toute évidence, il était revenu ici dans l'espoir de voir Kalia revenir vers lui avec sa fille.

 _-Non, elle allait bien. Je l'ai sortie du bateau, je l'avais déposée sur la plage. Je lui avais dit de m'attendre le temps que je parte aider les autres. Mais elle ne m'a pas attendue._

 _-Quoi… ?_

L'expression du garçon aux cheveux rouges prit alors un air confus, ne sachant pas s'il devait être heureux devant cette nouvelle.

 _-J'avais espéré qu'elle soit rentrée seule chez toi. Je n'sais pas où elle est à présent. On devrait aller la chercher._

Reprit Arthur.

 _-Pour l'amour du ciel, Arthur, la petite n'a que cinq ans. Comment as-tu pu la laisser toute seule dans de telles conditions et penser qu'elle aurait su retrouver elle-même son chemin ?! Tu n'as même pas pensé à laisser un de tes Pokémon avec elle pour la protéger ?!_

S'emporta Max d'une voix soudainement dure.

 _-Mais quel genre d'irresponsable es-tu ?!_

Poursuivit-il en ayant l'air réellement fâché, inquiet pour sa petite.

Arthur sentit comme un électrochoc de fureur l'envahir devant ces reproches, et démarra au quart de tour à cause de son tempérament chaud et de la rancune qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de lui à cause de sa sœur. Il attrapa alors sauvagement Max par son tee-shirt pour le soulever en l'air et le plaquer férocement contre le mur, lui cognant malencontreusement la tête sous la brutalité de son geste.

.

 **Chapitre 217 : Mon meilleur ennemi.**

 _-Attends, et toi alors ? Tu étais où ?! Tu étais où quand ils ont coffré Ajisai pour l'envoyer en taule ?!_

Arthur était sorti de ses gonds, fou de rage. Max lui adressa un regard choqué devant la brutalité soudaine de son ami, semblant surpris de le voir lever la main sur lui alors que l'arrière de sa tête lui faisait à présent mal suite au choc qu'il venait de recevoir.

 _-Tu étais caché ici pendant qu'tous nos amis s'faisaient choper et enfermer par la sécurité ! Tu étais un frère pour Ajisai, tu aurais dû la protéger, tu aurais dû être là pour elle... Mais tu n'as rien fait !_

Continua Arthur en lui postillonnant à la figure.

Max attrapa alors un vase qui traînait sur le meuble d'à côté et l'utilisa pour frapper Arthur à la tête afin qu'il le lâche, et arriva à se dégager de sa prise en lui jetant un regard fou de rancunes.

 _-Foutaises ! Je n'étais pas caché, jamais je n'aurais abandonné ma douce Ajisai ! Je n'avais juste aucune envie de participer à ton ridicule sauvetage de wailord !_

S'imposa Max en lui faisant courageusement face en dépit qu'Arthur eût une plus forte carrure que lui.

 _-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Arthur ! Si tu n'avais pas joué inutilement les héros à vouloir sauver ces Pokémon marins, on n'en serait pas là. L'organisation serait encore là ! Et ma petite Ajisai n'aurait jamais eu tous ces problèmes !_

Cria Max de colère.

 _-Moi au moins j'me bouge pour rendre le monde un peu meilleur ! J'essaye d'faire avancer les choses contrairement à toi et à tes projets irréalisables !_

Vociféra Arthur qui tenta à nouveau d'attraper Max pour le bousculer, alors que celui-ci reculait en cherchant à le repousser avec son vase. Le menaçant de lui taper à nouveau dessus avec.

 _-Retire ça !_

Grogna Max.

 _-Bordel, non ! Tu vois au final, en huit ans qut'es dans l'organisation, t'as rien avancé, rien glandé ! Par contre, quand c'est pour critiquer les actions des autres, quand c'est pour les mépriser, hein ! Là, y'a du monde au balcon !_

 _-Je ne fais que de te dire la vérité à propos de ton comportement qui m'insupporte plus que tout, et qui insupporte tout le monde dans l'organisation au passage. Tu es lourd…, mais tu es lourd ! Tu es le mec le plus lourdingue que j'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie ! … Et par ailleurs, je ne te permets pas de juger mon travail. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait !_

Répondit Max qui prit ensuite peur en voyant le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avancer d'un pas vers lui. Le poussant à appeler son nostenfer et son grahyena afin de se protéger pour les envoyer sur Arthur qui libéra aussi les siens.

 _-La faute à qui ? T'étais mon ami, bordel ! Mais t'as jamais été capable de me l'montrer !_

Hurla Arthur en poursuivant ses sermons alors que son propre grahyena et son nostenfer sortaient à leur tour de leur pokéball. Ce choix n'était pas anodin de leur part à tous les deux, car les deux hommes avaient autrefois attrapé ces quatre Pokémon ensemble lors d'une mission, et cette capture avait renforcée leur amitié aujourd'hui brisée.

La vive colère d'Arthur sembla exciter ses deux Pokémon qui se jetèrent à leur tour sur ceux de Max, et s'échangèrent des attaques virulentes et féroces avec leurs crocs et leurs griffes.

 _-Toi, un ami ?! Tu n'as jamais été capable de t'intéresser à autre chose qu'à tes fichus Pokémon marins. Et par ta faute, j'ai perdu toute ma famille ! Au fond, t'es juste un cornèbre de malheur !_

Vociféra Max.

 _-J'ai pas besoin d'toi de toute façon ! J'ai jamais eu besoin d'toi !_

Répliqua Arthur alors que leurs Pokémon étaient en train de continuer à se battre férocement devant eux, cherchant à protéger mutuellement leurs maîtres qui s'échauffaient derrière.

 _-J'ai pas besoin de toi non plus ! Je reconstituerais la Team Lagoon sans toi, et on partira sur de bien meilleures bases que les inepties que tu nous as fait subir pendant toutes ces années !_

Cracha Max en envoyant cette fois-ci son camerupt au combat.

Arthur grogna d'un air furieux, et envoya son aligatueur à son tour.

 _-Je t'interdis de reconstituer la Team Lagoon ! J'étais dans cette organisation bien avant toi, et elle n'a jamais eu besoin d'toi pour fonctionner !_

S'énerva Arthur.

 _-En attendant, c'est par ta faute si elle n'existe plus ! Sans toi, elle n'aurait jamais eu à aller libérer ce wailord et elle serait encore en fonction !_

Cracha Max de colère.

Devant la tension extrême que dégageaient les deux hommes, l'aligatueur et le camerupt décidèrent de ne pas se battre, et se retournèrent face à leurs maîtres pour les calmer. Le camerupt plaqua en premier Max sous son corps lourd et brûlant pour le paralyser au sol, tandis quel'aligatueur attrapait Arthur entre ses deux grosses pattes avant griffues aux écailles bleues pour l'embarquer de force dehors.

 _-Nerd stupide ! Crétin du Mont Chimnée ! Résidus d'organes de concombaffe !_

Cria Arthur à Max en essayant de se débattre pour aller lui taper dessus, mais son Pokémon aux allures de reptile le traîna jusque dans la ruelle d'en face pour l'éloigner de la maison de son rival, vite suivi par le nostenfer et le grahyena d'Arthur qui avaient finalement laissé tomber le combat.

 _-Je n'oublierais jamais c'qui est arrivé à Ajisai ! Jamais !_

Poursuivit Arthur d'un air hystérique.

 _-Ho le malaise !_

S'écria alors Adriane en ouvrant grand la bouche devant le récit de Tate. Ajisai ne put elle aussi s'empêcher d'exprimer son propre malaise en plaçant sa main sur son visage en apprenant cette anecdote sur ses deux frères de cœur qu'elle ignorait jusque-là.

 _-Mais quels crétins, je rêve…_

Grimaça-t-elle.

 _-En attendant, va falloir les réconcilier._

Fit Lottis d'un air agacé.

 _-Bah, bon courage._

Dit Tate en haussant les épaules.

 _-Et la gamine, vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle est devenue ? Max n'a jamais pu la revoir ? Il est clairement fâché à cause de sa petite. Vous savez, perdre son enfant est très douloureux._

Demanda alors Aidana dans une légère grimace.

 _-C'est vrai… Ma mère n'a plus jamais retrouvé la joie après que je sois mort._

Admit Tate dans une expression attristée.

 _-Il est vrai que Max ne sourit pas beaucoup, lui non plus…_

Admit Lottis.

 _-Max n'a jamais retrouvé sa fille. Il me l'a dit quand je l'ai revu._

Dit alors Ajisai afin de répondre aux questions.

 _-Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais Max agit comme si elle n'était plus là… Il s'est déjà fait à l'idée de ne jamais la revoir. Et à mon avis, la personne qui a dû l'embarquer avec elle n'a probablement pas envie qu'elle retrouve son père._

Poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et bleus.

Un grand silence s'empara de la pièce, avant que le groupe ne décide de sortir faire un tour aux alentours du petit village pour se distraire un peu le temps que Peter le dresseur de Pokémon dragons ne les rejoigne.

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que Peter arriva à Mainau, accompagné par un magnifique dracolosse aux écailles orangées et aux longues ailes drapées. Le jeune homme se retrouva très vite avec les sœurs Asuna et Ajisai dans leur petite maisonnette en bois. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés semblait d'ailleurs amusée de constater que leur invité possédait lui aussi des cheveux bien rouges et brûlants.

 _-Eh bien, il ne manque plus que Max et on pourrait croire à une réunion de famille._

Ria la jeune femme en le fixant joyeusement.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas. La réunion avec Max est pour bientôt._

Fit Lottis dans un sourire amusé.

À côté, Peter portait une tenue noire et rouge avec une longue cape grise sur le dos, et des bottes de ranger. Tout en restant debout, il jeta des regards intrigués sur les trois autres sœurs Asuna qui étaient restées un peu en arrière, assises sur un banc en bois. Au centre du groupe, Houria avait l'air pliée en deux, les bras en croix sur le ventre et n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien.

 _-Votre amie est malade ?_

S'intrigua-t-il alors.

 _-Nan. Ma sœur a décidé de ne manger que de la moutarde pendant une semaine. Et je crois qu'elle commence à regretter d'avoir relevé ce pari stupide._

Soupira Lottis.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je tiens le coup ! Je remporterais mon argent !_

Fit alors Houria dans un sourire crispé en levant son pouce en l'air, se tenant le ventre avec son autre main. On aurait dit qu'elle allait rejeter sur le plancher toute la moutarde qu'elle avait ingurgitée ces derniers jours.

Tate s'imposa alors en se rendant vers Peter afin de lui serrer la main, semblant content de le revoir, car cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus :

 _-Bienvenu parmi nous, Peter. Tu penses pouvoir nous aider ?_

Demanda Tate d'une voix grave.

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir suivi toute l'histoire au téléphone… Mais vous aviez un problème avec un Pokémon légendaire, c'est ça ? Et une histoire de trafic de Pokémon avec des carburants normalement interdits ?_

Fit Peter en lui rendant sa main, puis en allant s'asseoir à côté de Lottis et d'Ajisai autour d'une table pour se retrouver en face de Tate qui s'installait devant lui.

 _-Oui, on a eu plusieurs problèmes en même temps. Mais il y en a qui sont plus urgents que d'autres._

Opina Lottis avant de raconter à Peter toute l'histoire et leurs dernières péripéties à Hoenn, ainsi que les projets des Leaders de réveiller des Pokémon légendaires. Tate expliqua au passage à Peter qu'Arthur était son corps qu'il avait pu retrouver, tout en lui racontant ce qui leur était arrivé avec l'ombre du kyogre. Puis, il lui demanda ensuite de lui promettre de ne rien dire à sa mère pour le moment, désirant lui faire lui-même la surprise quand il rentrerait à Kanto.

Durant ce temps, Ajisai en profita pour offrir une boisson au dresseur de dragons, ainsi qu'une collation pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces après plusieurs jours de voyage.

 _-Je ne dirais rien à Agatha. C'est promis._

Fit Peter à Tate tout en reposant une tasse de thé aromatisé à la baie citrus devant lui.

 _-Mais… Du coup, tu souhaites ramener Arthur à Kanto si j'ai bien compris ? Vous allez redevenir une seule et unique personne pour assumer l'arène ? Tu sais qu'il ne pourra pas récupérer l'arène s'il ne dissout pas son organisation avant. La ligue Pokémon le bannirait s'il devait encore être membre d'une organisation criminelle._

Poursuivit alors Peter d'une voix légèrement tendue.

Derrière, Lottis émit elle aussi une expression un peu gênée, ne sachant pas trop ce que Tate allait faire avec Arthur une fois toute cette histoire finie. Mais Ajisai, en revanche, semblait moins tendue que la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges devant la discussion, probablement parce qu'elle préférerait voir son frère devenir champion d'arène plutôt que de continuer à diriger la une organisation criminelle et à mener une vie de malfrat.

 _-Je… Je ne suis pas encore sûr… Peut-être que ça ne se fera pas…_

Dit Tate d'une voix basse.

 _-On en reparlera plus tard._

Répondit Peter.

 _-Je pense en effet qu'il serait préférable d'en discuter quand Arthur sera redevenu normal, et qu'il sera parmi nous._

Opina Lottis d'une voix douce.

 _-Certes, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous retrouver avec un second Giovanni dans la ligue Pokémon. J'espère que vous le comprenez. J'accepte de fermer les yeux pour le moment sur la situation, sur son organisation, et de donner une chance à votre Arthur… Je le fais pour Agatha qui est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Mais il vous faudra faire un choix, et nous serons intransigeants avec vous._

Trancha Peter d'une voix un peu plus sévère.

Tate regarda alors d'un air attristé le sol tout en hochant la tête, mais le groupe se leva très vite pour partir dehors.

 _-Donc, on se sépare ? Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne ?_

Questionna Lottis à Ajisai alors qu'elles marchaient le long d'un ponton de bois, non loin de la petite maison de la jeune femme.

 _-Je vais me débrouiller. Je vais essayer de parler à mon frère pour le convaincre de faire la paix avec Max. Comme il s'est disputé avec lui en partie à cause de moi, il s'adoucira peut-être._

Supposa Ajisai.

Lottis hocha la tête.

 _-D'accord. Donc j'emmène Peter, mes sœurs et Tate chez la Team Magma. Et on va essayer de parler à Max._

Peu après, Ajisai et le groupe se séparèrent et partirent chacun d'un côté pour rejoindre les deux organisations sur le dos de leurs Pokémon volants comme le dracaufeu d'Aidana, le dracolosse de Peter ou le morphing de Tate en brasegali avec des ailes d'avion.

 _-Au fait…_

Dit soudainement Peter alors qu'ils commençaient à prendre la route en direction de Nenucrique, cramponné sur le dos de son Pokémon dragon en prenant la route plein nord.

 _-Dans le cas où Max refuserait de nous aider, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être plus prudent de ne pas lui dire qui je suis. Je pourrais m'infiltrer dans son organisation en tant que sbire et je pourrais du coup intervenir au cœur de son organisation s'il y a un problème._

Proposa le jeune homme.

 _-L'idée me parait bonne. Mais il ne faudrait pas que tu entres en même temps que nous alors… Ou bien on te fait passer pour notre cousin._

Opina Lottis qui jeta ensuite un regard derrière elle : sa sœur Houria était devenue très pâle et semblait sur le point de vomir sur le dracaufeu d'Aidana.

 _-Encore faudrait-il que la Team Magma nous laisse entrer…_

Marmonna Peter en secouant négativement la tête.

 _-Et moi j'ai une idée encore plus géniale !_

S'écria Adriane avec une vive énergie.

 _-J'ai peur quand tu prétends avoir des idées géniales._

Poussa Aidana dans son dos.

 _-Mais Tate peut devenir tout ce qu'il veut avec son morphing. Il pourrait prendre l'apparence d'Arthur. Après tout, c'est un peu comme s'il était avec nous vu que c'est son ombre. Il pourrait faire croire à Max que l'autre Arthur veut faire la paix avec lui, et ils redeviendront copains !_

Proposa-t-elle comme si c'était tout simple.

 _-C'est tellement stupide que ça pourrait marcher._

Fit Lottis en se caressant les lèvres, tout en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

 _-Ne soyez pas absurdes. Si vous faites ça, je ne pourrais peut-être plus infiltrer l'organisation et je doute que Max tombe dans le panneau. De toute façon, je crois que je vais attendre votre passage avant de me présenter devant leur organisation, et tenter de me faire enrôler en tant que sbire pour éviter trop de soupçons._

S'imposa Peter d'un air agacé.

 _-Roh, si on ne peut plus rigoler._

Bougonna Adriane.


	48. Chap 218 à 222 - L'Alpha et l'Oméga

**Chapitre 218 : Quatre sœurs chez la Team Magma.**

À Nenucrique, la journée avait défilé à toute vitesse pour Max qui s'était retranché dans son bureau aux couleurs noir et rouge, semblant ravi d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle pierre en plus de son orbe qui allait l'aider dans ses objectifs.

Devant lui, un délicat orbe rouge dans lequel du magma semblait s'écouler brillait d'une magnifique lueur de feu, alors qu'une seconde pierre à côté semblable à une gemme possédait elle aussi une belle couleur rouge chatoyante où le symbole de l'Oméga avait été gravé dessus.

 _-Nous allons enfin pouvoir réveiller groudon, ainsi que sa primo-résurgence. Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant pour cette trouvaille, Courtney._

Dit-il entre ses lèvres qui semblaient peiner à ne pas rester figées.

Devant lui, Courtney se tenait droite dans ses bottines à talons aiguilles, et arborait un sourire radieux pour la trouvaille qu'elle venait de faire, le visage à moitié caché sous sa capuche rouge à cornes jaunes.

 _-J'ai trouvé cette gemme au Mont Mémoria, Monsieur. Les deux vieux machins qui y habitent ont pas voulu que je la prenne, mais je me suis servie quand même ! Hu-fufu !~_

Chantonna-t-elle gaiement.

 _-Tu as bien fait._

Dit Max, qui après quelques efforts à faire travailler ses zygomatiques pour sourire, préféra finalement se résoudre à garder son habituelle expression indifférente sur le visage.

D'un coup, un de ses sbires entra en étant tout vêtu de rouge. Il s'agissait de Nicolas, avec son visage long rappelant celui d'un rattata déconfit.

 _-M… Monsieur Max. Il y a plusieurs personnes devant notre repaire. Quatre filles aux cheveux rouges qui souhaitent vous voir._

Déclara-t-il dans une expression un peu tendue.

 _-Merci Nicolas. Je vais aller les accueillir._

Répondit sèchement Max en se levant pour quitter son bureau, rangeant vite fait ses deux trésors dans une armoire avant de sortir.

Une fois plusieurs couloirs traversés, et des escaliers rouges descendus, Max fut extrêmement surpris de découvrir les quatre sœurs Asuna aux cheveux flamboyants derrière l'immense porte en métal de sa forteresse qui attendaient en bavardant joyeusement. Il leur jeta rapidement un regard circulaire, semblant se demander s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, avant de poser son regard sur Adriane.

 _-Ce sont tes sœurs, je présume ? Vous êtes les sœurs Asuna ?_

Questionna-t-il d'une voix lente.

 _-Oui, nous sommes quatre. Vous ne reconnaissez pas Lottis ?_

Opina Adriane en lui adressant un grand sourire.

 _-Si, si… Je me souviens d'elle. Et je me souviens qu'elle était tout le temps avec…_

Max fit aussitôt une courte pause en inspirant d'un air dédaigneux, avant de poursuivre d'une voix lasse :

 _-Avec Arthur._

 _-C'est exact !_

S'écria Adriane en levant son pouce comme s'il venait de remporter un jeu télévisé.

 _-Et que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, mesdames ?_

Poursuivit Max, alors que plusieurs de ses sbires derrière observaient la scène d'un air intrigué.

C'est donc Lottis qui s'avança pour lui répondre, un air un peu plus sérieux sur le visage, tout en lui tendant la main pour le saluer :

 _-Je suis venue discuter à propos d'Arthur. Mais je souhaiterais une discussion un peu plus privée, si cela ne vous dérange pas._

 _-Tss… Je suppose que c'est faisable, puisque tu es une proche de ce flibustier de carnaval. Accompagne-moi dans mon bureau, Harlan et ses sbires s'occuperont de tes sœurs. Car je préfère les savoirs à l'écart et sous surveillance le temps de notre discussion._

Lui répondit le Leader de la Team Magma en la saluant poliment, puis en invitant tout le monde à rentrer dans le couloir sous le regard un peu triste d'Harlan qui fixait Adriane sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire, échangeant rapidement un regard avec elle.

 _-Salut…_

Lui fit Adriane d'une voix presque silencieuse tout en levant timidement la main. Harlan voulut lui répondre, mais préféra s'abstenir en feignant l'ignorer, semblant craindre des représailles de la part de Max si jamais il lui adressait à nouveau la parole.

Tate, quant à lui, ne se fit pas remarquer du tout, flottant sous une apparence d'ectoplasma invisible derrière Lottis pour ne pas être vu par la Team Magma. Il semblait d'ailleurs un peu tendu de voir Max, mais s'était discrètement glissé dans le repaire afin de pouvoir protéger Lottis à tout moment, tout en se montrant attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour.

L'attention de Max se posa sur Houria alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux. La jeune femme se tenait pliée en deux et semblait sur le point de vomir, le visage pâle comme un drap blanc.

 _-Tout va bien… ?_

Fit Max d'un air intrigué.

 _-Ouais. J'admire le tapis._

Répondit Houria en levant son pouce pour aller rejoindre sa sœur aînée qui soupirait bruyamment d'une voix exaspérée. Mais la jeune femme s'empressa finalement d'aller s'asseoir sur la moquette du couloir, cherchant à éviter de faire un malaise.

 _-Elle a très mal au ventre depuis ce matin._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix désolée tout en observant les sbires de la Team Magma autour qui fixaient les quatre sœurs.

Max émit une grimace agacée, mais se tourna vers Kelvin qui badait dans un coin, semblant attendre des ordres.

 _-Kelvin, emmène cette jeune femme à l'infirmerie. Et garde un œil sur elle._

Grinça-t-il.

Kelvin sursauta presque devant l'ordre, et s'empressa d'aller chercher Houria pour la guider vers une porte au fond du couloir. Mais les autres sœurs décidèrent de la suivre pour garder un œil sur elle, laissant du coup Lottis seule avec Max pendant que Tate suivait la jeune archéologue sous sa forme invisible.

 _-Viens._

Fit ensuite le Leader de la Team Magma à Lottis d'une voix sèche, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre jusqu'à un ascenseur afin de leur faire gagner du temps, vite rejoint par Courtney qui avait l'air très heureuse de rencontrer Lottis. Les deux femmes se mirent alors spontanément à discuter dans l'ascenseur pendant que Max se tenait raide comme un piquet devant la porte de sortie, subissant au passage un air de musique classique qui tournait en boucle dans la cabine.

 _-Tu étais passée où ? Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne commentais plus mon blog._

Fit Courtney à voix basse à Lottis dans le dos de son Leader, comme s'il n'était pas capable de l'entendre.

 _-Je suis désolée, Courtney. J'ai eu de graves problèmes à cause de Devon. Mais j'ai commencé à relire ton blog il y a trois jours._

Répondit Lottis comme si tout était normal.

 _-J'ai vu ton dernier montage, au fait. Très joli._

Poursuivit Lottis en pouffant de rire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent alors à glousser à voix basse, poussant Max à se retourner en se demandant pourquoi elles riaient.

Peu après, la jeune archéologue découvrit l'imposant bureau de Max qui était plus spacieux que celui d'Arthur. Un canapé rouge avait même été mis à disposition devant une grande table en bois, tandis que des murs verts clairs rendaient la pièce très lumineuse en dépit de l'absence de fenêtres.

 _-Tu voulais me parler d'Arthur ?_

S'imposa Max en refermant la porte derrière eux pour se diriger vers un siège rouge et noir qui trônait derrière sa table.

 _-Pas simplement de lui, en fait. Il faudrait que cette guerre entre nos deux organisations cesse, et que vous vous réconciliiez. La situation ne peut plus durer._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix grave.

Max resta silencieux quelques instants en prenant place assise, semblant dérouté par cette demande, et l'observa tout en entrelaçant le bout de ses doigts devant lui avant de se décider à lui répondre :

 _-Tu as bien dû te douter en venant ici que ma réponse serait négative. D'autant plus que ton Leader a envoyé sa sœur ici il y a quelque temps pour piller mon bureau afin de me détrousser de mes recherches._

Tonna Max d'un air agacé, tout en se redressant pour garder son dos bien droit dans son siège tandis que Courtney prenait place sur le canapé.

 _-Ce n'est pas lui qui a ordonné cela. Ajisai l'a fait seule. Elle a fait la même chose à Arthur, elle est aussi allée vider son bureau durant son absence pour le dépouiller du projet AZOTH. Même pire, elle avait envoyé un genre d'espion dans son organisation qui a essayé de me tuer et qui a détruit la météorite que nous cherchions tous._

Assura Lottis sous le regard dubitatif de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

 _-Je ne te crois pas._

 _-Ajisai a agi de la sorte à cause de Victoria. Votre ex-Leader ne souhaitait pas poursuivre vos recherches sur le projet AZOTH, ni sur les énergies. Elle avait peur qu'il vous arrive malheur à cause de la société Devon. Vous devez me croire, Monsieur Matsubusa._

Insista Lottis sous le regard profondément agacé de l'homme.

 _-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Lottis Asuna. Tu n'y étais pas. Et tout cela n'est plus qu'une histoire ancienne._

 _-Arthur n'a jamais voulu voir vos projets de créer une nouvelle énergie s'éteindre, il n'a jamais voulu non plus que Victoria cesse vos recherches… Vous avez subi tout cela sans le vouloir à cause de Devon. Victoria avait trouvé un spiritomb dans l'épave du Lavandia Sea et…_

Mais Max coupa la parole de la jeune femme en levant sa main.

 _-Assez !_

Gronda-t-il. Courtney jeta un regard désolé à Lottis, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Mais la jeune femme soutint intensément le regard de feu du Leader dans le sien avant de sortir son collier qu'elle avait conservé caché sous ses habits.

Max jeta un regard intrigué à la pierre rougeoyante en fronçant les sourcils quand celle-ci la mit au grand jour, mais la jeune femme reprit la parole :

 _-Je me suis infiltrée dans la société Devon l'an passé. J'ai découvert l'énergie vitale Pokémon qu'ils fabriquaient dans leurs locaux. Ils ont essayé de se débarrasser de moi, je me suis retrouvée au fond des eaux pendant un an._

Elle fit alors balancer la pierre de droite à gauche devant le regard décomposé de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

 _-La gemme AZOTH m'a sauvé la vie. C'est Arthur qui l'a fabriquée avec une relique que je lui avais rapportée de Kanto et qui me l'a confiée. Sans cette pierre, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui._

Poursuivit la jeune femme.

Max devint alors pâle comme s'il venait de voir une créature monstrueuse et secoua négativement la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire. Son rival l'aurait devancé ? Cette pierre fabuleuse aurait-elle enfin pu voir le jour après toutes ces années à essayer d'en percer ses mystères ?

 _-Non… Ce n'est pas possible…_

Bafouilla Max en se levant d'un coup, suivi par Courtney qui voulut elle aussi s'approcher pour pouvoir admirer la pierre.

 _-Devon est devenu trop puissant, ils ont la mainmise sur tout Hoenn jusqu'à la ligue Pokémon… Nous devons nous allier tous ensemble pour avoir une chance contre eux. Monsieur Matsubusa, vous devez me laisser une chance de vous convaincre._

 _-Comment cet incapable d'Arthur a-t-il bien pu obtenir cette pierre ?!_

S'agaça de plus belle le Leader en contournant la table pour se rendre à la rencontre de Lottis, tandis que Courtney les rejoignait elle aussi.

Tate, toujours sous une apparence invisible, voulut réagir, mais la jeune femme lui fit un discret signe de la main dans son dos pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas intervenir pour le moment.

 _-Nous avions étudié l'énergie de la nature pour la fabriquer. La même que vous étudiez pour offrir à Hoenn une nouvelle énergie. Arthur ne s'en moque pas et a besoin de votre aide, parce que l'énergie vitale Pokémon a détruit toute la barrière de corail qu'il chérissait tant. Un des moteurs de Devon en est la cause et a aspiré la vie d'un grand nombre de Pokémon. Une nouvelle énergie propre nous serait bénéfique à tous._

Lottis tendit la pierre à Max afin qu'il la regarde de plus près, ce qu'il fit rapidement en l'attrapant entre ses doigts derrière une expression abasourdie. La pierre brillait d'un rouge délicat, comme si son intérieur était incandescent, et se refléta dans ses yeux piqués d'émotions qu'il contenait difficilement.

Il la contempla d'un air perdu quelques instants avant de la reposer à sa place contre la poitrine de la jeune femme sous le regard halluciné de Courtney qui semblait elle aussi surprise de voir la gemme.

 _-Sois honnête avec moi, Lottis._

Dit alors Max d'une voix plus calme.

 _-Ce n'est pas Arthur, qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis même certain qu'il n'est tout simplement pas au courant de ta présence ici._

Poursuivit-il dans un léger sourire sournois.

La jeune femme prit un air dérouté devant la question, mais ne sut quoi répondre, car il avait vu juste.

 _-J'en aurais mis ma main au feu._

Conclu Max en continuant de contempler la gemme AZOTH.

 _-Bien que je comprends pourquoi il t'a confié cette pierre, Arthur est une personne trop égocentrique. Il a dû bien comprendre que tu mettrais ta vie en danger pour ses intérêts sans te poser de questions. C'est pour cela que tu as risqué ta vie chez Devon et que tu la risques encore aujourd'hui en venant ici._

Dit Max d'une voix grinçante.

 _-Arthur n'est pas…_

Commença Lottis en fronçant les sourcils, tout en le trouvant sacrément gonflé pour tenir de tels propos en sachant qu'il faisait la même chose avec ses propres Admins.

 _-Viens, Lottis. J'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose._

Dit alors Max en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

.

 **Chapitre 219 : Le réveil des légendaires.  
**

Quelques minutes après leur discussion, Lottis reconnut la gemme rouge gravée du symbole de l'Oméga dans la main du Leader de la Team Magma, il s'agissait d'un des trésors du Mont Mémoria, et la Team Magma l'avait dérobé afin de pouvoir réveiller groudon puisqu'ils ne possédaient pas la gemme AZOTH.

Max l'avait sorti de son armoire pour la montrer à la jeune femme.

 _-Vous l'avez volée ?!_

S'attrista Lottis en reconnaissant la pierre qu'elle avait déjà vue dans le passé.

 _-Genre, t'as rien volé pour Arthur, toi ?_

Ricana Courtney qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

Lottis ne répondit rien et se pinça honteusement ses lèvres, elle avait effectivement déjà commis de nombreux délits pour son Leader. Elle se mit alors à pouffer de rire l'instant suivant en échangeant à nouveau un regard avec la jeune Admin.

 _-Et la gemme bleue ? Vous l'avez laissée là-bas ?_

Poursuivit Lottis.

 _-Ce qu'on en a fait ne te regarde pas… Bref, viens avec nous._

Fit Max en ouvrant la marche vers la porte de sortie de son bureau.

La jeune archéologue, Max et Courtney descendirent alors plusieurs étages dans un ascenseur de métal, discrètement suivis par Tate sous sa forme d'ectoplasma invisible, et atterrirent dans ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque entrepôt où la Team Magma avait entassé de nombreux objets pour l'organisation, ainsi que des trésors archéologiques.

 _-Nous avons fait une grande découverte il y a quelques mois lors de fouilles. Et mes sbires ont pu me dégotter ce très recherché fossile._

Déclara Max alors qu'il se posait devant ce qui ressemblait à un énorme bloc de roche brun en calcaire duquel quelques griffes dépassaient.

 _-Malheureusement, notre gemme rouge ne parvient pas à le réveiller comme je l'aurais espéré. Mais tu tombes à point nommé._

Poursuivit l'homme aux cheveux rouges derrière un sourire fourbe.

En découvrant le fossile, Lottis ne sut si elle devait éclater de rire ou non, mais elle se doutait à présent qu'il ne devait pas renfermer le Pokémon que la Team Magma espérait, étant donné que le groudon était chez son Leader. Il était alors évident que Max se trouvait en possession du kyogre, mais il semblait l'ignorer, probablement parce que le fossile du kyogre était moins reconnaissable que celui du groudon à cause de sa forme arrondit et roulée en boule.

 _-Avec ta gemme AZOTH, nous allons pouvoir ramener ce fossile à la vie et réveiller groudon ! Et avec la gemme rouge en plus, nous pourrions obtenir ensuite sa primo-résurgence sans le transformer en une véritable arme !_

Poursuivit Max en se tournant vers Lottis pour lui prendre sa pierre de ses mains, s'apprêtant à la lui arracher de force.

Sans broncher, Lottis retira d'elle-même le collier qu'elle portait pour le donner au Leader de la Team Magma, et l'observa derrière un regard amusé s'approcher du fossile.

 _-Dommage que je ne puisse pas immortaliser ça._

Marmonna la jeune femme alors que Courtney à côté serrait les poings d'impatience en encourageant son Leader.

Max fit quelques pas en avant, et frotta ensuite tout doucement la pierre contre le fossile alors que plusieurs sbires habillés de rouge arrivaient afin de pouvoir prendre le Pokémon légendaire en charge quand celui-ci serait réveillé.

 _-Groudon, éveille-toi !_

Ordonna Max.

Après quelques secondes, le fossile se mit à réagir, et la roche épaisse qui entourait le Pokémon se brisa lentement comme une coquille d'œuf pour tomber au sol. De l'eau se mit alors à s'écouler de ses pores, et un kyogre commença à montrer le bout de son museau rond et bleuté.

Max ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en réalisant que ce n'était pas un groudon, et fit un grand pas en arrière en grimaçant derrière une expression amère et confuse. Le kyogre se réveillait doucement, et ouvrait lentement de grands yeux ronds et jaunes en déployant ses nageoires parées de griffes.

 _-M… Mais… Mais je ne comprends pas !_

S'affola l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Le Pokémon bleu en fasse de lui s'étirait en baillant, et poussa d'étranges grognements.

 _-Ce n'était pas un groudon ?!_

S'emporta-t-il alors en jetant un regard en arrière vers Lottis comme si c'était de sa faute et qu'elle avait jeté un sort au fossile pour qu'il se change en kyogre.

 _-Bah non. Le fossile du groudon est chez mon Leader._

Répondit simplement la jeune femme avec évidence.

 _-Quoi ?!_

S'agaça Max qui cherchait difficilement à garder un air impassible sur son visage, tout en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

 _-Arthur a trouvé un fossile de groudon en pensant trouver kyogre. Et de toute évidence, il vous est arrivé la même chose. Vous avez probablement dû vous retrouver accidentellement avec la carte de l'autre._

Poursuivit Lottis en haussant les épaules, tout en jetant des regards au kyogre qui se réveillait doucement, et qui n'était pas aussi grand qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, car la créature dépassait à peine la taille d'une camionnette.

Elle entreprit alors de s'avancer vers lui et posa doucement sa main sur son gros nez bleu pour le caresser du bout des doigts, un sourire enchanté au coin des lèvres, tout en se demandant comment réagirait Arthur s'il le voyait.

 _-Tu es si beau, kyogre._

Fit Lottis d'une voix tendre.

 _-Par contre je t'imaginais plus grand._

Ricana-t-elle de plus belle en repensant à la remarque que Tate avait adressée à Arthur lors de leur rencontre à Lavandia.

Tout en le caressant, la jeune archéologue put constater que le Pokémon légendaire avait une peau très douce qui lui rappelait celle de certains Pokémon marins comme les démantas. La créature adressa alors à son tour un regard doux et un peu endormi à la jeune femme, levant même doucement sa gueule en l'ouvrant dans un sourire pour laisser apparaître une longue rangée de dents pointues, lui donnant une expression absurde et crétine.

Autour, les sbires jetaient des regards confus à la jeune femme, semblant déroutés par la situation. Mais Lottis se retourna vers eux en prenant un air plus sévère :

 _-Kyogre a besoin d'eau pour vivre, ce n'est pas un Pokémon terrestre ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à le remettre à la mer avant qu'il ne se déshydrate !_

Gronda-t-elle.

Mais Max s'empressa de hausser le ton, et la repoussa en arrière d'une poigne ferme.

 _-Il en est hors de question. Ce Pokémon ne doit pas quitter notre repaire ! Arthur possède groudon, nous devons nous servir de ce kyogre pour pouvoir récupérer notre légendaire ! Installez-le immédiatement dans un bassin !_

 _-Un bassin ? Mais vous êtes fou !_

Lottis lui jeta un regard fâché et furieux, mais Max se tourna vers Courtney tout en glissant la gemme AZOTH dans sa poche, ne souhaitant pas la rendre à Lottis.

 _-Courtney, occupe-toi de Lottis et enferme là dans un cachot. J'en ai assez d'elle !_

Courtney hocha positivement la tête tout en arborant une expression attristée devant l'ordre qu'on lui donnait. Puis, Max partit sans plus attendre vers son bureau sans remarquer que Tate avait discrètement récupéré la gemme en glissant sa patte invisible d'ectoplasma dans sa poche.

 _-Et pour ses sœurs, Monsieur ?_

Demanda alors Courtney en le voyant partir vers une porte de métal.

 _-Jette-les toutes les quatre dans la même cellule. Celle près des toilettes._

Déclara Max en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Sitôt dits, sitôt faits, Courtney et Kelvin placèrent les quatre sœurs Asuna ensemble dans les cachots, près des toilettes, au grand désarroi d'Harlan qui revoyait Adriane emprisonnée dans son organisation. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de trop mal le vivre, car elle était avec ses sœurs qui semblaient elles aussi ne pas avoir l'air inquiètes par la situation, mis à part Aidana l'aînée de la fratrie qui râlait, pour ne pas changer de ses habitudes.

 _-Lottis, tu vas vraiment finir par me rendre chevroum avec tes bêtises ! Comment va-t-on sortir de là, maintenant ?!_

Bougonnait la jeune femme aux courts cheveux rouges, agrippant sa jeune sœur par le col de son débardeur à rayures pour la secouer avec rage d'avant en arrière.

 _-Arrête de penser qu'à toi, nous devons penser d'abord à ce pauvre kyogre. L'autre nerd débile va le balancer dans un bassin !_

Pesta Lottis.

 _-Je m'en fiche, trouve une solution pour nous faire sortir de là !_

Grommela de plus belle son aînée.

 _-Vous me fatiguez !_

Gémit alors Houria dans leur dos. La jeune femme s'était allongée sur un banc à côté d'Adriane, les cheveux rouges dans la figure. Ellesemblait avoir encore mal au ventre, car elle se le tenait en affichant une expression nauséeuse, tout en froissant sa veste bleue glacée.

 _-Tate va nous sortir de là. Mais on doit aussi récupérer kyogre !_

S'imposa Lottis tout en vérifiant qu'aucun sbire de la Team Magma n'écoutait la conversation, jetant des coups d'œil dans le couloir qui s'étendait devant leur cellule.

Mais Adriane, qui s'était affalée sur sa sœur Houria, leva la main pour prendre la parole d'une voix pleine d'énergie :

 _-Pourquoi on ne laisserait pas tout simplement Max et Arthur faire l'échange de légendaires ? Si on veut qu'ils fassent la paix, faudra bien faire une rencontre, non ?_

 _-Tu réalises que si kyogre et groudon se rencontrent, on va créer un Armageddon ?_

S'emporta Aidana qui trouvait l'idée terrible.

 _-Mais non, mais ils sont gentils._

Assura Adriane.

 _-Ils ne sont pas gentils. Si ces deux-là se voient, ils vont automatiquement se battre, parce qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre ! Ils vont déclencher des raz-de-marée et des éruptions volcaniques ! Vous n'avez jamais appris ça à l'école ?!_

Fit Aidana avec force en agitant ses mains devant elle comme si elle voulait modeler quelque chose d'invisible.

 _-Moi je te dis qu'ils sont gentils ! Des Pokémon méchants ça n'existe pas !_

Rétorqua Adriane.

 _-Oui, et quand ils vont se voir, ils vont se faire des bisous et chanter main dans la main ?_

Pouffa de rire Houria derrière qui continuait à se tenir le ventre, semblant souffrir à chacun de ses rires.

 _-En plus avec la gemme AZOTH de Lottis, il manquerait plus que les deux autres illuminés ne réveillent leurs primo-résurgences. Et boom ! Adieu l'humanité !_

Insista Aidana en mimant une explosion avec ses bras.

Lottis observa ses trois sœurs chahuter dans un sourire, avant de sentir son Pokématos vibrer et sonner dans sa poche. Quelqu'un cherchaitétait en train de lui téléphoner :

 _\- ''Ring, ring, ring, un appel ! Ring, ring, ring, un appel ! Arthur cherche à vous joindre !''_

La jeune femme attrapa sa petite machine semblable à un téléphone portable et l'ouvrit pour répondre.

 _-Oui, ici Lottis, j'écoute ?_

 _\- « Bordel, Lottis, t'es chez la Team Magma ?! Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! »_

Hurla la voix d'Arthur dans le combiné.

 _-Oui, je suis là-bas avec mes sœurs… Max t'a appelé ?_

 _\- « Bien sûr qu'il vient de m'appeler. Il veut un échange avec le groudon qu'_ _ **TU**_ _as réveillé en venant l'autre jour ! Tu sais qu'tu m'en causes des soucis avec tes bêtises ?! T'as pas retenu la l'çon avec Devon qui a failli t'faire disparaître ?! Tu crois qu'ça m'amuse de m'inquiéter comme ça en t'sachant chez l'ennemi ?! »_

 _-Arthur, écoute, je suis avec Tate dans leur repaire. Je peux aller te chercher le kyogre et te le ramener pour le remettre à la mer._

Répondit Lottis qui essayait de le calmer un peu, car Arthur semblait hors de lui.

 _\- « Nan Lottis. Tu rentres immédiatement et tu m'laisses gérer le foutoir que t'as mis. J'ai d'jà donné rendez-vous à Max dans quelques semaines pour faire l'échange afin d'éviter aux deux légendaires d'être blessés ou malmenés. »_

Grogna Arthur en raccrochant ensuite.

 _-Quoi… Il va vraiment donner le groudon à Max ? Alors là, ça m'étonne…_

Marmonna Lottis d'une voix agacée.

 _-Quoiqu'il doit pas être au courant pour la gemme rouge… Arthur ignore sûrement que Max peut obtenir une primo-résurgence avec groudon._

Poursuivit la jeune femme.

Sa jeune sœur Adriane, quant à elle, s'était rapprochée d'elle en souhaitant écouter la conversation, apparaissant du coup dans son dos comme un fantôme, et semblait au contraire plutôt détendue devant la nouvelle :

 _-Au moins, ça va les pousser à se rencontrer pour discuter avec cet échange. On a une chance de les réconcilier à ce moment-là._

Dit-elle tout en faisant sursauter sa sœur qui ne l'avait pas vue arriver.

 _-Oui, c'est vrai. J'espère juste que Max ne fera pas trop de mal à kyogre._

Opina Lottis.

 _-Encore faudrait-il qu'ils puissent discuter tout court. Si vos deux légendaires se battent, je ne donne pas cher de leurs peaux._

Rétorqua leur aînée Aidana dans leur dos, tout en croisant les bras par-dessus son chemisier jaune électrique.

Tate apparut alors devant elles sous sa forme d'ectoplasma. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avait conservé son apparence invisible durant tout ce temps pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais il désirait à présent sortir les quatre sœurs du cachot.

 _-On fait quoi alors, je vous sors d'ici ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Oui. Peter va s'infiltrer dans leur organisation, il va pouvoir garder un œil sur eux le temps qu'on réfléchisse un peu à la situation… Mais je sens qu'Arthur va faire des bêtises et Max aussi… Aidana a raison, même s'il faut que les deux Leaders se rencontrent, on ne doit pas laisser les deux légendaires faire de même, surtout avec Max qui est en possession de la gemme rouge._

Soupira Lottis.

Tate sortit alors le collier de Lottis pour le lui redonner, permettant à celle-ci de retrouver ses cheveux rouge sombre comme des amaryllis. Puis, il téléporta les quatre sœurs dehors.

 _-Je pourrais peut-être tenter de prendre à Max la gemme rouge. Je peux y aller en me téléportant. Ça nous fera un danger en moins._

Proposa Tate une fois tout le monde mis à l'écart du repaire de la Team Magma.

 _-Oui, et on ira chercher la bleue au mont Mémoria. Avec la gemme AZOTH sur moi, et les deux gemmes de l'alpha et l'oméga cachées avec nous, Max et Arthur ne pourront pas obtenir de transformations avec groudon et kyogre._

Opina Lottis.

L'instant qui suivit, Tate se téléporta dans le bureau de Max afin de lui dérober sa gemme rouge, et emporta ensuite les quatre sœurs vers le Mont Mémoria.

.

 **Chapitre 220 : L'Alpha et l'Omega.**

Le lendemain, le petit groupe arriva au Mont Mémoria après avoir passé une nuit à Nenucrique à cause de l'heure tardive, s'étant abrité dans un hôtel à bas prix où les filles s'étaient plaintes de la chaleur étouffante qui avait envahi le bâtiment à cause d'un climatiseur en panne.

Durant tout ce temps, Lottis avait pu conserver avec elle la gemme rouge dérobée à Max, et ne se lassait pas de la contempler en la faisant rouler dans sa main, admirant les reflets de feu qui apparaissaient sous la lumière du soleil.

À côté d'elle, sa sœur aînée Houria baladait un nouveau pot de moutarde flambant neuf qu'elle venait d'acheter en ville juste avant de partir.

 _-Tu sais Lottis, quand tu auras récupéré ton machin bleu, là, faudra que je passe à la maison après. Bradley va se demander où je suis passée._

Fit Houria en repositionnant son pot de moutarde sous son bras.

 _-Bradley ? Il s'appelait pas Rodrigo ton copain ?_

S'interrogea Lottis en lui jetant un regard suspicieux, tout en remettant la gemme rouge dans sa sacoche.

 _-Ah ouais. C'est vrai. Bradley c'était l'autre._

Répondit Houria d'un air badin en secouant sa main avec amusement, comme si elle parlait d'une chaussette.

 _-T'as ton cerveau qui s'est changé en moutarde et qui commence déjà à fondre, Houria ?_

Ricana Aidana dans son dos en marchant d'un air tranquille, les mains dans les poches de son short qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses.

Les sœurs Asuna continuèrent ainsi de suivre Tate tout en bavassant, jusqu'à arriver devant l'imposante montagne qui faisait office de cimetière. Le temps, quant à lui, semblait grisâtre et humide pour leur plus grande surprise, alors qu'il faisait encore beau à Nenucrique quelques heures plus tôt.

En s'approchant du monument, le groupe put observer plusieurs Pokémon spectre comme des polichombrs qui étaient occupés à flotter en riant devant l'entrée.

 _-Bon, allons-y !_

Dit Tate en partant en premier devant pour passer d'immenses grilles d'aciers décorées avec des statues de polichombs forgées dans le même métal, jusqu'à atteindre un jardin qui donnait sur un petit sentier menant au sommet de la montagne.

 _-C'est vraiment lugubre. Vous croyez qu'il y a des macchabées dans le coin ?_

Fit Houria en se frottant les bras tout en suivant ses sœurs dans le triste cimetière. Des hautes herbes jaunies envahissaient la plupart des tombes autour d'eux, et de nombreux murets en pierre tombaient en ruine un peu partout.

 _-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est un cimetière._

Déclara Aidana en la poussant à avancer.

 _-Vous pouvez nous attendre à l'entrée si vous voulez, nous ne serons pas très longs. On doit juste récupérer la gemme._

Fit Lottis en attrapant son Pokématos qu'elle avait rangé dans sa poche pour envoyer un message à Peter, désirant savoir s'il avait bien réussi à s'infiltrer chez la Team Magma. Mais elle put constater rapidement que son plan avait marché en lisant sa réponse positive.

 _-Non, mais… J'ai pas peur, hein !_

Fit Houria en levant son nez en l'air. L'instant qui suivit, Adriane se retourna vers elle avec un skelenox sauvage dans les bras qu'elle tenait juste devant son visage et se mit à hurler :

 _-BHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

Sa sœur sursauta d'horreur en criant à son tour, et tomba les fesses par terre. Le Pokémon funeste qui venait de l'effrayer ressemblait à un crâne humain avec un fin voile noir sur la tête.

 _-ADRIANE ! Espèce de sorcière !_

Hurla Houria, tandis qu'Adriane explosait de rire en relâchant le petit Pokémon spectre.

Sous le choc, une des pokéballs d'Houria s'ouvrit et libéra son petit feunec. Le goupil de feu à la fourrure jaune prit alors peur à son tour en voyant le skelenox, et poussa un gémissement d'effroi avant de détaller à toute vitesse pour disparaître derrière un muret.

 _-Oh non, feunec !_

S'écria Houria en se levant pour lui courir après, vite suivie par le skelenox qui s'était mis à rire et à les pourchasser en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

 _-Je sens qu'on ne va pas tarder à jouer à cache-cache, vu comme c'est parti._

Ricana Lottis en observant sa sœur disparaître à son tour en courant après son Pokémon, suivie de près par Adriane qui voulait elle aussi récupérer le petit feunec.

Tate émit une grimace fatiguée en les voyant courir dans tous les sens, mais le Pokématos de Lottis se remit à sonner :

 _\- ''Ring, ring, ring, un appel ! Ring, ring, ring, un appel ! Arthur cherche à vous joindre !''_

 _-Oui, Lottis Asuna j'écoute ?_

Fit Lottis en décrochant presque immédiatement.

 _\- « Bordel, Lottis, t'es où ?! Je t'avais demandé d'ramener tes miches ! Pourquoi t'es pas là ?! Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit ! »_

Répondit la voix d'Arthur qui était de toute évidence en colère.

 _-Alors, déjà tu vas te calmer._

Tonna Lottis.

 _-Ensuite on dit bonjour._

Poursuivit-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

Mais Tate soupira avant d'attraper le téléphone que la jeune femme tenait.

 _-C'est Tate. Elle est avec moi, alors stress pas._

Dit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés dans le combiné.

 _\- « Que j'stress pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Arrête ça, tu sais en plus qu'ça me rend malade de savoir qu'elle est allée s'foutre encore en danger ! T'es mon ombre, fais quelqu'chose pour la ramener à l'AzurVictoria ! »_

 _-Oui je suis ton ombre, et de toute évidence, je suis aussi ta bonne conscience qui s'est barrée vu toutes les stupidités que tu t'apprêtes à faire ! Tu comprends pas que Lottis essaye de t'aider ?!_

Grommela Tate.

 _\- « En réveillant groudon ? Ah bah ça oui, on peut dire qu'elle m'aide beaucoup ! R'passe la moi, et ramène-la-moi ! »_

 _-Non, et arrête de lui crier dessus, tu me fais honte. De quoi j'ai l'air quand tu te comportes comme un sauvage comme tu le fais en ce moment ?! Un peu de tenue ! Tu vas finir par me pousser à ne plus vouloir être ton ombre !_

Grogna Tate.

 _-Je vais aller faire un tour…_

Soupira Lottis en voyant Tate s'énerver dans son Pokématos.

 _-Je te suis._

Fit Aidana en prenant le même chemin que sa sœur.

Tate observa les filles s'éloigner avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le Pokématos où Arthur râlait parce que Lottis l'avait trahi et qu'il ne le supportait pas, car celui-ci portait une très grande confiance en elle :

 _\- « J'comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ! »_

 _-Arête, Arthur. Lottis n'a jamais réveillé groudon, tu sais bien qu'elle ne t'aurait jamais fait ça. La gemme l'a fait toute seule quand elle s'est approchée du fossile pour l'admirer… Et puis elle s'inquiète pour toi à cause de l'ombre du kyogre qui s'est emparée de toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, cette ombre est en train de te pousser à t'autodétruire._

Grommela-t-il.

Mais Arthur devint cette fois-ci silencieux.

 _-S'il te plaît, si tu peux pas déloger cette ombre pour toi et moi… Fais-le au moins pour elle. Débarrasse-toi de cette ombre pour Lottis, si tu veux la retrouver…_

Poursuivit Tate d'une voix plus dure.

Le silence d'Arthur se prolongea, ce qui sembla inquiéter Tate.

 _-Arthur… ?_

 _\- « Bip... »_

Quelqu'un venait de raccrocher le téléphone à l'autre bout, et Tate se retrouva seul avec le Pokématos.

Après un grommellement, le garçon aux cheveux bouclés rangea la petite machine dans sa poche et décida de prendre le sinistre chemin de terre qu'il avait commencé à emprunter pour pouvoir grimper au sommet, faisant au passage sortir son ossatueur et son persian afin qu'ils se dégourdissent les pattes.

Sans trop se soucier des sœurs qui devaient cavaler à travers le cimetière, Tate marcha durant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à atteindre le petit hôtel en pierre situé tout en haut du Mont Mémoria.

Mais comme il le redoutait, la gemme bleue avait disparu, et le socle qui devait contenir les deux trésors de Hoenn demeurait tristement vide.

 _-Bon… On dirait que quelqu'un est déjà venu pour se servir…_

Marmonna Tate dans une grimace.

 _-Papa, je peux finir de démolir le mur derrière ?_

Demanda Ikana d'une voix innocente en serrant son os contre lui.

 _-Mmm… Non, touche à rien._

Répondit Tate tout en observant par-dessus son épaule un couple de vieillards s'approcher. Il était composé d'un grand-père chauve portant un élégant yukata brun, et d'une grand-mère habillée elle aussi avec une tenue semblable et coiffée d'un chignon serré. Tous deux s'aventurèrent vers lui, tout en caressant amicalement la tête du persian qui était venu à leur rencontre en ronronnant. Puis, ils s'adressèrent très vite à Tate d'une voix navrée en constatant qu'il était venu pour admirer les deux gemmes.

 _-Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, monsieur. Des individus mal intentionnés sont venus il y a quelques jours pour dérober les deux gemmes. C'est pourquoi elles ne sont plus là._

Dit le grand-père d'une voix accablée.

Contrairement au vieil homme rencontré lors de sa dernière venue avec Lottis, ces deux vieillards-là n'étaient pas des fantômes, mais bien deux personnes en chair et en os. Et à en juger par leurs tenues traditionnelles, ils étaient les propriétaires actuels des lieux.

 _-Vous avez vu qui a emporté les pierres ?_

Questionna Tate qui souhaitait savoir où se trouvait la gemme bleue.

 _-Oh oui, ce sont ces deux organisations criminelles qui se sont battues ici pour récupérer les deux trésors de Hoenn… Mais finalement, comme ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre, les hommes habillés de rouges ont pris la gemme de l'Oméga, et les hommes en bleu ont pris la gemme de l'Alpha… Mais ils ont commis une terrible erreur, car il ne faut surtout pas les séparer !_

Affirma le vieil homme en secouant négativement la tête.

 _-Oui, si jamais les deux avatars de la terre et de la mer se réveillent, les gemmes ne pourront plus canaliser leurs pouvoirs si elles sont séparées._

S'attrista la grand-mère.

Tate les remercia pour leur aide. La gemme bleue était donc cachée chez la Team Aqua et il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller la chercher.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vieil homme. Les deux gemmes seront bientôt de retour._

Promit Tate avant de faire demi-tour avec ses deux Pokémon pour aller rechercher les quatre sœurs. Il était temps pour eux de repartir.

Ce n'est que le lendemain en début de matinée que les sœurs Asuna et Tate arrivèrent à Vermilava par la voie des airs, ayant décidé de s'attarder chez un médecin en cours de route à cause d'Houria qui semblait malade comme un spinda nauséeux, car son état leur rappelait ce petit Pokémon panda qui ne tenait jamais correctement debout.

C'est donc avec la jeune femme en meilleure forme qu'ils retrouvèrent l'arène de leur famille située au cœur de Vermilava, impatient d'y retrouver le grand-père Moore qui devait logiquement les attendre dans le bâtiment.

 _-Grand-père ! Nous sommes rentrés !_

Bondit de joie la jeune Adriane en détallant comme une fusée vers l'arène au style asiatique à la toiture rouge, traversant dans la foulée le joli jardin qui la bordait avec ses pins blancs et ses érables aux feuilles rouges comme le feu.

 _-Grand-père !_

Réitéra Adriane en ouvrant la double baie vitrée de l'entrée. Mais la jeune fille constata vite que les lieux étaient vides.

 _-Il devrait être ici à cette heure… Je ne comprends pas._

S'interrogea Houria en suivant sa petite sœur pour inspecter à son tour l'entrée du bâtiment où traînaient quelques plantes vertes. Mais le grand-père Moore restait introuvable malgré leurs premières recherches.

Très vite, le groupe se sépara en trois équipes, et Lottis se retrouva à faire le tour de l'arène, accompagnée de près par Tate, pour fouiller dans les toilettes, le bureau, ainsi que le petit salon mit à disposition pour les dresseurs de passage. Mais le vieil homme était absent.

 _-Je ne le vois pas…_

Dit Lottis.

 _-C'est inquiétant, il a peut-être eu un souci, ou un malaise… Il est peut-être resté chez vous dans votre maison de campagne._

Proposa Tate.

 _-Oui, je pense qu'il doit être à la maison._

Admit Lottis avant de se retourner :

 _-Aidana… Il n'est pas dehors ?_

Questionna Lottis à sa sœur qui revenait de son inspection du terrain extérieur et se joignait à eux en grimaçant.

 _-Non, et ce n'est pas normal. Et des meubles ont été retournés dans les vestiaires, comme s'il y avait eu une bagarre._

Admit-elle d'une voix sombre alors que leurs deux autres sœurs les rejoignaient.

 _-Grand-père n'est pas dans le grenier non plus._

S'attrista Adriane en frottant son jean bleu plein de poussière, avant de reprendre la parole :

 _-Il est peut-être resté à la maison. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de laisser l'arène ouverte. Même pour sortir acheter des melon pan en ville, il n'aurait pas laissé l'arène ouverte sans surveillance._

Mais Aidana ne semblait pas rassurée du tout.

 _-Arthur l'a peut-être embarqué… Notre pépé est un dresseur expérimenté qui a autrefois appartenu à l'élite des quatre. Seul un dresseur très puissant a pu le kidnapper._

Grinça-t-elle en jetant un regard courroucé sur Lottis qui s'empressa de prendre sa défense :

 _-Arthur ne ferait jamais de mal à grand-père. Et puis grand-père est très tête en l'air, il est peut-être simplement rentré à la maison en oubliant de fermer l'arène._

Tonna la jeune fille, qui fut vite défendue par Houria :

 _-Je ne pense pas que ça soit Arthur non plus. La seule raison qui l'aurait poussé à enlever grand-père aurait été pour faire du chantage à Lottis… Et il l'aurait déjà mise au courant si ça avait été le cas._

 _-Ouais… T'as pas tort. Grand-père est peut-être simplement à la maison._

Admit Aidana en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une expression grave.

 _-Rentrons au plus vite alors. Peut-être que pépé a un problème ou qu'il s'est fait mal._

Proposa Lottis avant de partir dehors, vite suivie par Tate et ses sœurs.

.

 **Chapitre 221 : La disparition du grand-père Moore.  
**

Une fois arrivé dans la petite maison de campagne, chacun se sépara à nouveau pour chercher leur grand-père qui était encore une fois introuvable, formant à nouveau trois groupes qui patrouillèrent dans différentes zones. Et malgré leurs recherches poussées en longeant les murs de plâtre et les meubles en bois et en ardoise, la maison demeura vide, accompagnée d'un calme inquiétant qui n'indiquait rien de bon.

De leur côté, Tate et Lottis fouillèrent dans les chambres, ayant sorti Chaussette et Lucien afin d'utiliser leurs flairs pour trouver des indices, les laissant même grimper sur les tables.

 _-Ils sentent quelque chose ?_

Questionna Lottis à Tate.

 _-Lucien me dit que non… Nous aurions peut-être dû leur demander de chercher aussi dans l'arène._

Proposa Tate.

 _-Je devrais téléphoner à Arthur… Il est le dernier à avoir vu grand-père. Il a peut-être entendu ou vu quelque chose de suspect._

S'attrista Lottis en attrapant son Pokématos alors que l'élecsprint et le persian flairaient attentivement les lieux.

Tate se pencha vers son persian, pour lui poser des questions :

 _-Tu sens l'odeur du grand-père dans sa chambre ? Il est venu ici cette nuit ?_

 _-Non… Les odeurs sont très effacées. J'ai l'impression que la maison est restée vide depuis au moins deux jours._

Répondit le félin blanc.

 _-C'est inquiétant…_

Dit Tate en se frottant le menton.

 _-Je plussoie ses dires. Pas d'odeurs récentes depuis deux ou trois jours._

Opina Chaussette en les rejoignant.

Tate leva ensuite la tête vers Lottis, qui cherchait à joindre Arthur. Mais l'homme semblait ne pas décrocher.

 _-C'est étrange, Arthur ne décroche pas._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Vraiment ? Bah dis donc, ils se sont passé le mot…_

S'étonna Tate.

 _-Eh bien… ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je vais appeler Sarah pour voir…_

Fit Lottis en positionnant son Pokématos devant ses yeux pour composer un nouveau numéro qu'elle avait pu récupérer lors de sa dernière venue dans l'organisation. Heureusement, l'Admin Sarah décrocha rapidement pour répondre à Lottis :

 _\- « Arthur ne te répond pas ? C'est curieux, il est dans son bureau, là. »_

Dit Sarah suite à une première question de la jeune archéologue.

 _-Il est peut-être juste occupé avec le réveil de kyogre… Je voulais juste savoir si mon grand-père n'était pas avec vous ? Car Arthur est la dernière personne à l'avoir vu il y a quelques jours, et il a disparu._

Demanda Lottis d'une voix passablement inquiète.

 _\- « Non, je suis désolée Lottis… Ton grand-père n'est pas avec nous. »_

 _-D'accord, merci Sarah. Tu pourras demander à Arthur s'il n'a pas vu quelque chose de suspect l'autre fois à Vermilava ? Car mes sœurs et moi nous nous inquiétons beaucoup… On a aucune trace de lui._

 _\- « Attends… Je vais aller le voir, ne raccroche pas. »_

Fit Sarah.

Lottis la remercia et attendit quelques instants en entendant maladroitement une discussion peu audible entre l'Admin et son Leader. Mais Arthur récupéra le téléphone quelques secondes plus tard.

 _\- « Pour répondre à tes interrogations, Lottis, non. Ton grand-père n'est pas là. J'ai pris un peu d'thé avec lui quand j'tais venu t'chercher, nous avons discuté, et je suis reparti avec mes sbires en le laissant chez vous. Mais je n'ai rien vu d'particulier. »_

Déclara Arthur.

 _-D'accord, merci Arthur…_

Fit Lottis d'une petite voix.

 _-Mmm… Et… Tu n'es pas fâché après moi ? Tu n'as pas décroché à mon appel…_

Poursuivit-elle d'un air un peu triste.

 _\- « Ch'uis occupé Lottis, tu dois t'en douter avec l'échange que j'dois faire avec l'autre nerd. Kyogre arrive bientôt chez nous, et nous sommes débordés. Si tu n'veux pas rentrer pour me rejoindre, c'est ton problème. Mais je n'ai pas l'temps de te poursuivre pour le moment. »_

 _-Tu n'as pas à me poursuivre… Tu sais que je ne te trahirais jamais. Tu es tout à mes yeux jusqu'à ton ombre qui ne me quitte plus…_

Bafouilla Lottis sous le regard désolé de Tate qui observait la conversation dans son coin.

 _\- « Je t'attends toujours si tu veux r'venir à l'AzurVictoria… Tu sais que j'ai besoin d'toi et pas uniquement pour transformer kyogre. »_

Répondit Arthur d'une voix un peu plus gênée.

 _-Oui, je rentrerais bientôt… Tu sais que je tiens à toi…_

 _\- « Et pour ton pépé, je n'sais pas. Tout ce que j'peux faire, c'est t'envoyer quelques sbires pour t'aider à enquêter, à la rigueur… Mais je n'saurais quoi faire de plus. »_

S'excusa Arthur avant de la saluer pour raccrocher.

Lottis soupira en fermant son Pokématos pour le glisser ensuite dans sa poche, puis alla vers Tate afin de chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de lui. Elle ne savait toujours pas où était son grand-père, et aurait préféré qu'il soit avec Arthur, car elle savait que lui au moins ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. Mais à présent, elle restait dans l'ignorance totale et ne savait pas qui l'avait enlevé.

 _-On va retrouver ton grand-père, Lottis… Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain qu'il va bien._

Lui dit Tate en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

 _-Je ne sais pas, Tate… Je ne sais pas…_

S'attrista Lottis tout en se laissant réconforter par le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

Durant le reste de la journée, les sœurs Asuna cherchèrent des indices sur ce qui aurait bien pu arriver au grand-père Moore, et retournèrent faire une nouvelle inspection de l'arène avec l'aide du flair de Chaussette. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'ils purent trouver comme indice fut les odeurs de plusieurs Pokémon qui seraient passés par là, mais ils ne pouvaient dire s'il s'agissait de Pokémon de dresseurs venus pour le badge chaleur ou des Pokémon de leurs ravisseurs.

Ils décidèrent donc de faire un saut au centre Pokémon en fin de journée pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas vu le vieil homme, avant de déposer un avis de recherche au poste de police de la ville.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, le petit groupe chercha le grand-père dans tout Vermilava en interrogeant autant de personnes que possibles, et virent Jack et Hector les rejoindre pour les aider dans leur recherche, ainsi que le mari de Houria qui était de retour, s'étant absenté quelque temps plus tôt en voyant que sa compagne n'était pas chez son grand-père. Mais encore une fois, leurs efforts restèrent sans succès pour la plus grande peine des quatre sœurs qui aimaient énormément le vieil homme et s'inquiétaient plus que jamais pour lui.

Un peu plus tard, dans le jardin de la maison familiale de la famille Asuna, Lottis se retrouva à discuter avec Jack et Hector sous le vieil érable de leur terrain, s'abritant tous les trois du soleil à l'ombre de son feuillage.

Les deux garçons s'étaient habillés avec leur habituelle tenue à rayures bleues et bavardaient d'un air décontracté en s'adossant contre le tronc de l'arbre, Lottis étant assise en tailleur en face d'eux.

 _-Vous dites que Nero est parti ? Mais pourquoi ?_

S'intrigua Lottis.

 _-Il a eu des problèmes avec sa famille d'après ce que nous a dit Marco. Il a dû partir en catastrophe à Unys à cause de sa mère qui est tombée gravement malade avec les pollutions de Volucité. Du coup l'organisation est sans médecin depuis trois jours._

Raconta Jack d'une voix attristée.

 _-Et c'est grave ? Tu sais quand il va rentrer ?_

Fit Lottis.

 _-Oui, ça a l'air de l'être d'après la lettre qu'il a reçue. Matthieu pense qu'il serait parti pour un certain temps avec sa trousse de médecine le temps qu'il puisse la guérir._

Dit Jack avant de jeter un regard sur Hector à côté de lui qui semblait s'être endormi sur son épaule, assommé par la chaleur de l'après-midi qui étouffait les environs de Vermilava.

 _-Je lui enverrais un message ce soir pour prendre de ses nouvelles._

Soupira Lottis en contemplant les deux garçons qui étaient assis devant elle.

D'un coup, Hector qui dormait paisiblement ouvrit ses yeux blancs, et leva sa tête pour se dégager de l'épaule de son compagnon avant de pointer son nez vers le ciel, l'air alerte.

 _-Je sens une créature en approche._

Poussa-t-il avant de se lever maladroitement.

Jack et Lottis tournèrent alors leur regard au-dessus du vénérable arbre aux feuilles couleur magma et observèrent un noarfang : un Pokémon hibou imposant au plumage brun et aux yeux rouges se rapprocher d'eux pour finalement se poser devant les trois compagnons.

 _-Rouh-ouh._

Hulula le noarfang avant de tendre sa patte à Lottis où une lettre avait été accrochée.

La jeune femme la récupéra rapidement, l'air de se demander qui lui avait envoyé ce courrier avant de déchirer l'enveloppe pour y découvrir un papier soigneusement plié où un texte écrit à la plume y était inscrit. La jeune femme entreprit alors de la lire à voix haute :

 _-Cher Lottis Asuna. Nous détenons votre grand-père. Rendez-vous au Mont Chimnée à son sommet dans trois jours, vers 22 h. Si vous souhaitez revoir votre grand-père vivant, nous vous conseillons vivement de venir seule, sans vos sœurs, sans vos Pokémon, ni sans l'ectoplasma hors du commun qui vous suit. Noarfang possède l'attaque clairvoyance, s'il vous accompagne, nous le saurons immédiatement. Cordialement._

Lottis fronça les sourcils avant de lever ses yeux bleus saphir sur le noarfang. Mais le Pokémon s'empressa d'ouvrir ses ailes et de s'envoler pour repartir d'où il venait.

 _-Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu écrire cette lettre ?_

S'inquiéta Jack.

 _-Mmm… Peut-être._

Marmonna Lottis dans une expression inquiète.

 _-Allons voir Tate et mes sœurs._

Poursuivit-elle avant de partir rapidement vers la vieille maison de campagne qui se trouvait tout près.

Peu après, Lottis montra la lettre à Tate et à ses trois sœurs. Elle leur expliqua avoir une petite idée de qui aurait pu lui avoir écrit cette lettre, et exprima ses réelles inquiétudes pour le grand-père Moore. Lottis craignait plus que tout que leurs expéditeurs soient des chasseurs de Pokémon, ceux originaires de Johto qui accompagnaient Sighrid, ou même des personnes travaillant pour Devon : soupçonnant le mari d'Houria d'être dans le coup en lui reprochant le mouchard qu'il avait déposé sur elle il y a quelque temps. Mais celui-ci assura n'être pour rien dans cette disparition, et qu'il n'était pas présent quand celui-ci s'était fait enlevé.

Malgré tout, tout cela ne rassura pas Lottis, et cela tout particulièrement en vue du lieu du rendez-vous donné, car ces personnes connaissaient de toute évidence la légende de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, tous réfléchirent à un plan pour sauver leur grand-père, mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de laisser Lottis y aller seule afin de ne pas risquer la vie du vieil homme.

Lors de la tombée du soir, le jour de la rencontre prévue, Lottis se prépara dans sa chambre, décidée à y aller seule. Elle se changea rapidement en enfilant un nouveau pantalon bleu à cercles blancs de son organisation, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à rayures neuf par-dessous sa blouse blanche, prit sa sacoche sous le bras, et partit en laissant ses Pokémon et la gemme AZOTH à Tate pour ne pas risquer qu'on les lui vole.

 _-Tu vas vraiment y aller seule ?_

S'inquiéta Aidana en accompagnant Lottis jusque devant la porte d'entrée de la maison où Tate l'attendait.

 _-Tate va me déposer au pied du Mont Chimnée. Mais il serait plus prudent que j'y aille seule ensuite. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de grand-père. Si jamais ce sont ces chasseurs de Pokémon, je sais qu'ils seraient prêts à tout._

Assura Lottis.

Aidana ne répondit pas, et observa sa petite sœur partir vers l'ectoplasma qui se métamorphosa en dracaufeu pour s'envoler ensuite vers le volcan qui fumait à l'horizon.

Une fois Lottis partie, la jeune femme tourna son regard vers Jack et Hector qui sortirent à leur tour dans le jardin et libérèrent un bekipan.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Asuna. Nous allons aider Lottis, et intervenir si ça se passe mal._

Assura Jack en lui adressant un sourire sous sa fine mèche brune qui tombait sur son nez.

 _-Ouais, le boss sera furieux s'il arrive quelque chose à Lottis._

Opina Hector en suivant de près Jack pour pouvoir grimper sur son imposant oiseau de mer au plumage blanc et bleu.

 _-Soyez prudents… Si ces types ont pu attraper grand-père, c'est qu'ils sont extrêmement forts…_

Répondit Aidana en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, les observant partir ensuite sur le dos de leur Pokémon volant. Mais les deux sbires semblaient confiants.

Ses deux autres sœurs Houria et Adriane, ainsi que Rodrigo le mari d'Houria arrivèrent alors dans son dos. Les deux sœurs semblaient prêtes à venir en aide à Lottis et à en découdre avec les ravisseurs de leur grand-père.

 _-On devrait y aller nous aussi. Ces types vont forcément faire du mal à Lottis et à notre pépé. Et en plus si elle y va sans ses Pokémon, elle ne pourra même pas se défendre._

Déclara Adriane.

 _-Ouais, on va pas laisser la famille dans le pétrin ! Pépé est fort, mais nous le sommes aussi !_

Assura Houria.

Aidana hocha alors positivement la tête.

 _-Avec ou sans Pokémon, on va leur mettre le feu._

Grogna Aidana en serrant le poing.

Pendant ce temps, sur le dos de Tate, Lottis jeta un coup d'œil sur le paysage tout autour pour constater qu'ils approchaient déjà du Mont Chimnée, et que la nuit tombait tout doucement, car le ciel s'était enveloppé d'un manteau pourpre et quelques étoiles scintillaient déjà timidement alors que le soleil n'était pas encore complètement couché.

 _-Nous approchons… Tu devrais me déposer par ici._

Marmonna Lottis en fronçant des sourcils pour observer le Mont Chimnée qui fumait et crachait des tonnes de cendres dans l'air.

Tate battit rapidement des ailes et descendit au milieu d'une petite forêt de pins blancs et d'érables japonais aux feuilles étoilées et rouges afin d'y laisser Lottis. Tous deux se retrouvèrent alors sur un sol rocailleux à la terre rougie par le volcan et les cendres où de la vapeur s'échappait par des crevasses un peu partout autour d'eux.

 _-T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?_

Demanda Tate d'une voix agacée tout en reprenant sa forme humaine.

 _-Je préfère te voir en arrière pour le moment… Ils ont un noarfang, et peut-être d'autres Pokémon du genre. Je ne veux pas risquer à nouveau qu'il t'arrive du mal ou une nouvelle capture._

Déclara Lottis avant de s'aventurer seule sur un chemin de terre et de sable qui grimpait vers le sommet.

.

 **Chapitre 222 : La légende de Tanabata.**

Suite à un peu de marche dans les hauteurs du Mont Chimnée, Lottis se retrouva très vite bloquée par des véhicules qui lui barraient le passage. La jeune femme ne mit pas bien longtemps à reconnaître les engins en question : il s'agissait des pick-ups bleus de son organisation que Sighrid et sa bande avaient volés, et dans lesquels ils avaient embarqué le Lieutenant Halvard.

 _-Je redoutais ça…_

Marmonna Lottis qui semblait au moins soulagée d'avoir laissé Tate en arrière.

 _-Il va falloir que je trouve une solution. Mais quoi ?_

La jeune archéologue jeta des regards anxieux autour d'elle, mais constata rapidement que des personnes habillées de sweats noirs à capuches s'approchaient en surgissant de derrière les véhicules en ricanant, et étaient accompagnées de démolosses et de dimorets, ainsi que d'un noarfang.

L'expression de Lottis s'assombrit alors d'un cran en voyant une jeune femme se joindre au groupe, coiffée de courts cheveux dorés : Sighrid, accompagnée de près par Klagar qui avait revêtu sa forme humaine shiney qu'il avait usurpée à Tate, devenant un garçon aux cheveux bouclés bleu violacé, et à la peau brillante.

 _-Sighrid… Où est mon grand-père ? Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal j'espère !_

Grinça Lottis, tandis que plusieurs des sbires habillés de noir se précipitaient vers elle afin de lui attacher les poignets avec une corde, la maîtrisant avec facilité. Vérifiant au passage si elle n'avait pas de Pokémon sur elle ou si Tate ne l'avait pas accompagnée.

 _-Faites très attention les garçons, elle peut être dangereuse. Ne la laissez en aucun cas jouer de la musique, peu importe quoi, ou comment. Ne la laissez pas siffler, taper sur des objets ou chanter. Les Pokémon obéissent aux pouvoirs des sœurs Asuna quand celles-ci jouent de la musique._

Déclara Sighrid d'une voix sévère aux hommes qui maintenaient Lottis.

 _-Devons-nous prévenir Monsieur Rochard ?_

Questionna un des hommes.

 _-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Lottis nous sera utile pour notre chasse. Ne l'informez pas sur cette capture._

Déclara Sighrid.

Les sbires hochèrent la tête pour partir avec leur prisonnière vers un petit chemin sur le côté qui se dirigeait vers le sommet, et ça sans prêter de véritable attention à la jeune archéologue, comme si elle n'était qu'une marchandise qu'ils devaient livrer en haut du volcan. Personne ne se donna donc la peine de lui donner des nouvelles de son grand-père pour qui elle était de base venue.

Ils marchèrent ensuite durant un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à arriver vers le sommet où se situait le cratère en pleine activité. Ils s'installèrent alors à un poste d'observation en pierre, tout particulièrement bien placé pour observer le fond du Mont Chimnée qui brûlait littéralement d'un magma en fusion.

Tout autour, la zone était complètement rocheuse aux teints rougeoyants, et aucune végétation ne pouvait prospérer dans les environs à cause de l'acidité des lieux. Mais les chasseurs avaient tout de même trouvé un coin stable où ils pourraient s'installer.

Deux hommes obligèrent très vite Lottis à s'asseoir sur un rocher pendant que le chef des sbires Jerry rejoignait tout juste Sighrid en descendant d'un roucarnage qui venait de le transporter. La jeune femme lui adressa alors la parole :

 _-T'as pu le dégoter du coup ?_

 _-Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans la vieille baraque de leur Leader. Elle était bien vers Clémenti-ville._

Dit-il d'une voix caverneuse tout en retirant la capuche qu'il avait sur la tête pour dévoiler un visage grossier couvert de cicatrices aux formes rappelant une pomme de terre sous une tignasse brune. Puis il ouvrit la sacoche qu'il avait sur lui pour en sortir un très vieux livre qui possédait une épaisse reliure en bois aux finitions très travaillées.

 _-Parfait._

Le remercia Sighrid en le prenant soigneusement dans ses mains.

Elle se pencha ensuite vers Lottis pour le lui montrer.

 _-Ce livre va nous révéler comment obtenir les oiseaux fabuleux que mon père convoite tant. Mais tu as dû probablement l'avoir déjà lu._

Relata Sighrid dans un sourire.

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant le titre de la couverture, il s'intitulait : ''La légende de Tanabata, les amoureux maudits et les oiseaux merveilleux.''.

 _-C'est... C'est le livre favori d'Arthur ! Comment avez-vous osé le lui voler ! Il y tient énormément !_

S'écria Lottis en écarquillant les yeux de colère.

 _-Exactement. Vois-tu, mon père avait trouvé une version touristique de cette histoire vendue sur les archipels oranges. Mais l'histoire n'était pas complète. En revanche, ton cher Arthur possédait une version originale que sa famille lui avait transmise. Et elle est à présent dans mes mains et va nous révéler comment invoquer un sulfura en se servant de toi._

Dit-elle dans un grand sourire goguenard.

Elle ouvrit alors le livre illustré pour enfant et se mit à le lire silencieusement durant de longues minutes. Puis une fois sa lecture achevée, elle referma son livre sous le regard perplexe de Lottis. Elle semblait satisfaite des informations obtenues.

 _-Tu vois Lottis, dans ta famille, vous êtes des sœurs, tout comme dans la légende. L'une représente électhor, la seconde représente artikodin et la dernière sulfura. Or, votre mère a donné naissance à quatre filles et non trois._

Relata Sighrid.

 _-Et alors ?_

Questionna Lottis d'une voix agressive en sachant où elle voulait en venir, car Houria lui avait déjà raconté tout cela.

 _-Chacune de vous était destinée à un des oiseaux légendaires. Ta sœur aînée Aidana est liée à électhor et Houria à artikodin._

Dit Sighrid à une Lottis qui la fusillait d'un regard sombre.

 _-Tu vois le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un seul sulfura dans la légende et comme tu es née avant Adriane, tu es logiquement la sœur destinée à sulfura, tout comme l'a été ta mère._

Fit Sighrid dans un sourire fourbe.

Lottis ne dit rien, mais elle secoua négativement la tête.

 _-Je m'attendais à une anecdote dans le livre qui expliquerait comment obtenir facilement un sulfura en se servant de toi, des trésors, de l'élu et d'un volcan. Mais c'est au-delà de mes espérances. Et je réalise que je m'étais trompée. La sœur destinée à sulfura est la dernière née : Adriane. Or, toi tu es liée à un tout autre destin et à un tout autre Pokémon._

Fit-elle. Puis, elle attrapa le pokématos qu'elle avait à sa ceinture afin de téléphoner à quelqu'un : son père.

 _-Père, c'est Sighrid._

 _\- « Oui, comment vont les nouvelles, ma chérie ? »_

Répondit l'homme du nom de Geraldan.

 _-J'ai pu capturer une des sœurs Asuna et j'ai aussi mis la main sur le livre des contes de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants. Je sais comment obtenir un des oiseaux légendaires, et il ira bien au-delà de vos attentes._

 _\- « Tu parles de Lugia ? »_

 _-Non père, ils parlent effectivement du gardien des abysses, mais le livre mentionne un gardien des cieux également._

 _\- « Tu parles d'un Ho-Oh ?! »_

S'émerveilla Geraldan.

 _-Oui père. Je parle bien d'un Ho-Oh. Mais comme nous sommes à Hoenn, il est possible aussi qu'il s'agisse d'un jirachi. Dans tous les cas, il s'agira d'un Pokémon tout particulièrement rarissime aux pouvoirs déments._

 _\- « Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Même si cela change tes plans. Je prépare la forteresse, et je te rejoins à Hoenn dans quelques jours pour rafler nos futurs trophées. »_

Dit le père.

 _-Bien sûr. N'oublie pas, kyogre et groudon seront de la partie de chasse eux aussi. Prépare une cage pour ces deux-là, nous avons une enchère à assurer avec eux cet automne._

S'imposa Sighrid en raccrochant.

Jerry se pencha alors vers Sighrid dans un sourire rayonnant.

 _-Un Ho-Oh, mais c'est merveilleux ! On a juste à balancer la gamine dans le volcan afin qu'elle se baigne dans la lave, et on le chope, c'est ça ?_

Demanda-t-il en se tournant dans la seconde vers Lottis, le regard satisfait. Il était prêt à l'attraper pour la jeter dans le cratère du Mont Chimnée.

Lottis esquissa aussitôt une expression d'horreur en voyant Jerry foncer vers elle avec l'intention de la jeter dans le volcan afin que celle-ci s'y ''baigne''.

 _-J'ai déjà pris mon bain ce matin !_

S'écria Lottis.

 _-Je m'en fous, tu vas venir par ici !_

Dit Jerry en soulevant Lottis en l'air.

 _-Bon j'ai menti c'est vrai, j'ai pas eu le temps de le prendre ce matin. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me balancer dans le Mont Chimnée !_

Admit Lottis.

D'un coup, Sighrid le stoppa en levant la main.

 _-Jerry, repose-la, espèce de débile !_

Tonna-t-elle.

 _-Pourquoi ? On ne devait pas la jeter dans le volcan ?_

 _-Réfléchis ! Si on ne respecte pas les indications du bouquin et qu'on balance bêtement Lottis dans le cratère sans avoir respecté les étapes d'avant, elle sera morte en vain et le gardien des cieux ne nous apparaîtra pas !_

Relata Sighrid d'une voix agacée.

Le chasseur fit mine de comprendre et reposa Lottis sur un gros caillou.

 _-Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_

Demanda Jerry.

 _-Dans la version du livre de mon père, ils parlaient d'amener un puissant dresseur pour faire l'élu. Or dans la version originale, ils précisent qu'on aura besoin d'un dresseur puissant au cœur pur !_

Affirma Sighrid.

 _-Et en quoi ça change nos plans ?_

Questionna l'homme dans une expression idiote qui déforma son visage de pomme de terre.

 _-Ça change tout, grand nigaud ! Je pensais que tu ferais l'affaire comme tu es un puissant dresseur. Mais tu n'as hélas pas le cœur pur ! Tu ne pourras donc pas jouer le rôle de l'élu !_

Râla Sighrid d'un air évident. Jerry fit mine de comprendre tout en arborant un air profondément niais pendant que Klagar riait dans son dos d'une voix rauque. Mais Sighrid reprit la parole :

 _-Dans l'histoire, la princesse désigne un élu au cœur pur en l'embrassant le jour de Tanabata, le seul jour où les deux amants sont autorisés à se rencontrer. Ensuite, il part chercher les orbes des titans qui se déchirent et il les ramène à l'hôtel sacré afin que la princesse puisse jouer de l'ocarina pour fêter son retour. Et pour finir, la princesse sera conduite au volcan et elle devra s'y baigner pour faire venir le gardien des cieux. Nous sommes à Hoenn, donc les titans en question sont groudon et kyogre et le gardien qui doit les calmer est rayquaza. En revanche, j'ignore qui est le gardien des cieux de cette région, mais il y a des chances pour qu'on ait un jirachi._

Ajouta-t-elle.

 _-Et si on fait tout ça, le gardien des cieux sera à nous ?_

 _-Oui ! Obtenir un jirachi ou un Ho-Oh serait une capture inestimable pour nos carrières de chasseurs ! De plus, jirachi exauce les vœux. Imagine un instant tous les souhaits qu'il pourrait réaliser pour nous !_

Affirma Sighrid.

 _-J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi absurde ! Non seulement votre plan est foireux en faisant ça ailleurs que sur les archipels orange, mais en plus, vous ne trouverez jamais ce dresseur au cœur pur !_

Déclara Lottis avec hargne.

 _-Pour tout t'avouer... Nous en avons déjà un. Je suis certaine que tu sais déjà de qui je parle._

Admit Sighrid dans un sourire.

La jeune femme au sourire perfide se pencha alors vers Lottis, les mains posées sur ses genoux afin de lui expliquer :

 _-La légende de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants est liée à celle de Tanabata, la fête des étoiles. L'histoire raconte que la princesse et l'élu étaient amants, mais que la famille de celle-ci s'opposait à leur amour. Pour les séparer, ils battirent la Voie lactée entre eux afin que le couple ne se retrouve jamais. Mais électhor, artikodin et sulfura entendirent les pleurs de la princesse et bâtirent un pont avec leurs ailes afin que le couple se retrouve durant la journée de Tanabata. C'est pour ça que les deux étoiles qui représentent les amants dans le ciel sont entourées par les trois constellations d'artikodin, d'électhor et de sulfura._

La gorge serrée, Lottis sentit son cœur s'arrêter devant les paroles fourbes de la jeune femme aux yeux de reptile. Bien sûr qu'elle savait de qui elle parlait.

 _-Depuis, chaque année pendant la fête de Tanabata, il est possible d'appeler jirachi afin que celui-ci réalise un vœu. Mais seul un dresseur au cœur pur lui chantant une berceuse le peut, et pour cette journée de l'année seulement. Et finalement, cela se tient, si l'élu avait le cœur pur, cela expliquerait pourquoi jirachi n'apparaît qu'aux cœurs purs._

Poursuivit Sighrid. Lottis émit alors une grimace en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

 _-Tout le monde sait dans l'équipage de la Team Aqua qu'Arthur avait appelé un jirachi quand il était enfant le jour de Tanabata. Il y a même une photo de lui avec sa sœur et jirachi sur son bureau. De plus, il nous avait raconté une fois qu'un togepi sauvage l'avait suivi aussi quand il était enfant et qu'il l'a capturé pour l'offrir à sa sœur. Or, les togepis et les togetics n'apparaissent qu'aux cœurs purs._

Ajouta Sighrid dans un sourire toujours plus fourbe.

Lottis prit alors un regard inquiet, car tout ce que disait Sighrid était vrai.

 _-Comment un Leader d'une organisation criminelle peut avoir le cœur pur ?_

Déclara Jerry qui avait du mal à croire ce que disait Sighrid.

 _-Peu importe. Il nous manque plus qu'à trouver l'hôtel sacré pour que la miss Asuna y embrasse le Leader et joue de l'ocarina quand celui-ci aura rapporté à leur place les trésors de Hoenn. Ensuite, on l'envoie faire un petit plongeon dans le volcan et à nous le gardien des cieux !_

Dit Sighrid.

 _-Tu peux aller te brosser pour que je joue de l'ocarina !_

Tonna Lottis.

 _-Ho, tu en joueras. Même sans moi, cet imbécile voulait de toute façon briser l'harmonie qu'il y a entre les éléments de Hoenn, et que tu devras calmer. Il ne fait que me mâcher le boulot._

Dit Sighrid dans un grand sourire en sortant un vieil ocarina de sa sacoche.

 _-En attendant, tu vas pouvoir récupérer ceci._

Ajouta-t-elle en jetant l'objet brun aux pieds de Lottis.

 _-L'ocarina de ma mère !_

S'écria Lottis en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il s'agissait de son ocarina qui avait disparu il y a quelques années de ça.

 _-Alors c'était toi qui me l'avais volé !_

Grogna-t-elle ensuite tandis que Sighrid se penchait vers elle dans un regard de prédateur, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

 _-Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à appeler Arthur pour qu'il vienne à ton secours lors de la fête de Tanabata qui se déroulera dans 14 jours. Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler !_

Grinça Sighrid dans son sourire perfide.

Lottis observa la jeune femme faire signe à ses sbires de venir, et décida de partir :

 _-Je pensais qu'on pourrait obtenir immédiatement sulfura, mais je m'étais trompée. On change de plan, on emmène la captive aux pick-ups et on part l'enfermer dans notre planque au Site Météore._

L'instant qui suivit, tout le monde se mit à obéir, emmenant Lottis de force avec eux pour partir vers leurs véhicules garés plus bas.


	49. Chap 223 à 227 - Geraldan

**Chapitre 223 : Le campement secret.  
**

Durant la soirée, Tate avait pu retrouver les deux sbires Jack et Hector, ainsi que les trois sœurs Asuna et Rodrigo qui avaient pu le rejoindre au pied du Mont Chimnée, inquiets pour Lottis ainsi que pour le grand-père Moore. Mais le groupe dut rapidement constater que la jeune femme et les ravisseurs du vieil homme n'étaient plus au sommet du volcan, et qu'ils avaient dû s'enfuir avec elle dans une planque, ce qui allait compliquer leurs recherches.

 _-Ils se seraient enfuis par la route ou la voie des airs ?_

Demanda Aidana à Tate qui réfléchissait à la situation.

 _-Chaussette a un flair exceptionnel. Elle pourrait suivre sa piste._

Proposa le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Bonne idée._

Opina Adriane.

Tate libéra alors l'élecsprint de sa pokéball puisque Lottis lui avait confié ses Pokémon, et laissa le canidé bleu et jaune renifler le sol avant de les guider en premier vers le cratère du volcan, puis huma l'air d'un air appliqué à l'endroit où Lottis s'était assise.

 _-Tu sens quelque chose ?_

Lui demanda Tate.

 _-Je reconnais l'odeur de Lottis, de Sighrid et de certains chasseurs de Pokémon qui l'accompagnaient. Hum, je dirais que parmi nos ennemis,qu'il y a au moins Sighrid, leur chef, et dix ou treize hommes qui les accompagnaient. Ils sont donc environ quinze._

Répondit l'élecsprint.

 _-Donc, ils sont nombreux… Je n'aime pas ça._

Fit Tate en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Oui et ils ont plusieurs Pokémon avec eux, dont le spectrum de Sighrid._

Acquiesça Chaussette.

Tate ne sembla pas heureux du tout d'entendre cela, mais quelque part, il devait se douter qu'il avait dû survivre à l'incendie qui s'était propagé dans l'auberge de Lavandia de l'autre fois. Sans plus attendre, Chaussette reprit sa piste derrière une rangée de sapins, et renifla attentivement le sol jusqu'à arriver sur un chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt où des traces fraîches de pneus pouvaient encore être visibles.

 _-Ils sont partis à bord de ces voitures, j'ai bien peur que mon flair soit limité à présent. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas suivre cette trace-là._

Dit-elle en se posant devant les marques de roues qui striaient le sol.

 _-En revanche, je suis certaine de reconnaître l'odeur salée de ces véhicules. Ce sont les pick-ups qui appartenaient à l'organisation de la Team Aqua._

Ajouta le canidé en levant son museau vers Tate.

 _-Tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidés, Chaussette. Je te remercie._

Dit Tate.

Puis, il se tourna vers le groupe qui ne pouvait comprendre le langage des Pokémon, contrairement à lui, et leur fit une rapide traduction de ce que venait de dire l'élecsprint. Jack hocha alors la tête pour proposer une première idée :

 _-Hector et moi allons grimper sur le dos de mon bekipan. On va survoler les routes. Si les pick-ups du boss roulent dans le coin, on les reconnaîtra immédiatement._

 _-D'accord. Je pense que Lottis aura les moyens de s'échapper dès qu'elle aura retrouvé le grand-père Moore, car après tout, elle est une Asuna. Mais il faudra être capable d'aller les chercher tous les deux dès qu'ils se seront échappés._

Déclara Tate qui ne semblait pas trop s'inquiéter pour Lottis en connaissant ses capacités à se sortir de tous les pétrins possibles et inimaginables.

De son côté, Lottis passa une bonne partie de la nuit enfermée dans une cage à l'arrière d'un des trois pick-ups volés, qui étaient eux-mêmes tous les trois suivis par deux autres voitures à la carcasse rouillée appartenant aux chasseurs de Pokémon. Ils roulèrent ainsi un sacré moment jusqu'à atteindre le Site Météore en faisant attention à ne prendre que des petites routes de campagne.

Et ce n'est finalement qu'au lever du soleil que le convoi arriva dans leur planque, bien cachée entre deux montagnes reculées où d'autres véhicules étaient garés au milieu de tentes brunes en pagailles. Derrière, une grotte à l'ouverture béante leur servait de dépôt, car de nombreuses cages y étaient transposées où pas mal de Pokémon de la région de Hoenn s'y trouvaient enfermés.

Lottis jeta un regard horrifié sur le campement alors qu'ils roulaient entre les tentes pour y trouver une place pour se garer, le lieu avait l'air plutôt grand, et Lottis se demandait comment il était possible que personne ne fût venu plus tôt pour les déloger, par exemple la police ou la ligue Pokémon en vue de la taille de leur trafique.

 _-Eh bien, eh bien. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton grand-père. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?_

Railla Sighrid dans un sourire goguenard.

Lottis lui adressa une expression mauvaise, mais deux sbires physiquement imposants prirent chacun un côté de la cage qui contenait la jeune archéologue et la transportèrent jusque dans la grotte afin de la poser contre d'autres cages où de nombreux Pokémon attendaient et pleuraient. Parmi eux se trouvaient un poussifeu shiney, des drabys et même des chartors, mais également le grand-père Moore que Lottis retrouva dans la cage voisine, habillé dans sa tenue de champion d'arène composée d'une veste verte avec des flammes et un pantalon noir. Il semblait affaibli et fatigué.

 _-Oh grand-père, ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?! Tu as bu ou mangé quelque chose ?_

S'attrista Lottis en se ruant vers son côté, attrapant les barreaux de sa cage entre ses doigts.

 _-Pardonne-moi, Lottis. Mes Pokémon n'ont pas su faire le poids contre ces types…_

Se désola le vieil homme.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas grand-père… On va te sortir de là._

Assura Lottis.

Le vieil homme tenta de lui adresser un sourire, mais il était de toute évidence trop éprouvé par cette capture à cause de son grand âge pour faire bonne figure, et avait certainement besoin de soins.

La jeune femme resta assise près de son grand-père pour le rassurer, cherchant dans sa sacoche une bouteille d'eau pour qu'il puisse boire un peu, mais son regard se posa rapidement sur une des cages en hauteur une fois la boisson donnée au vieil homme. Elle reconnut alors le séléroc qui la suivait partout avec sa forme de lune et avait lui aussi été capturé.

 _-Mais c'est pas vrai… Ils l'ont chopé lui aussi ?_

Marmonna la jeune femme en contemplant l'étrange lune de pierre qui flottait dans une des cages, les yeux ronds et rouges grands ouverts qui fixaient le vide devant lui.

D'un coup, le Pokémon se mit à frissonner en sentant le regard de la jeune femme sur lui et cria de nouveau son étrange rituel par télépathie :

 _-Ding, dong, dang, dang. La fin du monde arrive dans très exactement treize jours, douze heures et huit minutes. DING !_

Lottis ouvrit de grands yeux en écoutant le compte à rebours, et prit conscience d'un détail auquel elle n'avait jamais fait attention :

 _-La date… C'est celle de Tanabata. Il indique le jour de Tanabata._

Marmonna-t-elle dans une expression horrifiée.

 _-Il n'y a plus de doute. Ce séléroc est ici pour me prévenir qu'Arthur va déclencher un déluge._

Poursuivit-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Mais la jeune archéologue savait aussi que le séléroc possédait l'attaque téléport. Il serait donc une chance pour elle de pouvoir s'enfuir.

 _-J'ai une idée, grand-père._

Sourit Lottis.

Le vieil homme l'observa d'un œil intrigué fouiller dans sa sacoche avant de sortir l'ocarina brun de sa mère, mais aussi le bleu que lui avait autrefois offert Arthur pour le ranger dans une autre poche comme elle se retrouvait à présent avec deux instruments de musique.

 _-C'était Sighrid qui avait volé l'ocarina de maman. Mais elle me l'a rendue. Du coup je vais pouvoir en jouer pour demander aux Pokémon de nous aider maintenant qu'ils ne me surveillent plus._

Dit-elle dans un sourire en montrant l'objet à son grand-père.

 _-Quoi que… C'est plutôt étrange qu'ils me laissent sans surveillance avec cet ocarina en connaissant mes pouvoirs._

Se dit alors Lottis en regardant prudemment de droite à gauche avant de finalement comprendre : un brouhabam gardait les lieux à deux pas de sa cage, et la surveillait attentivement dans une zone à demi cachée dans l'ombre. Le Pokémon à la grande gueule ouverte était massif avec une peau violette et des cornes en forme de tubes jaunes, et ses yeux rouges luisaient dans l'obscurité.

Celui-ci émit un grognement menaçant en la voyant toucher à son ocarina, et se décala d'un pas pour mieux l'observer.

 _-D'accord, je comprends. Ce Pokémon appartient aux chasseurs de Pokémon, à tous les coups il va utiliser ses pouvoirs sonores pour m'empêcher de jouer de la musique afin que mes pouvoirs ne touchent pas le séléroc._

Grommela Lottis d'une voix agacée.

La jeune femme allait devoir se résoudre à trouver une idée pour l'amadouer, et jouer de la musique sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte pour l'hypnotiser le premier si elle voulait pouvoir jouer de l'ocarina sans risquer de déclencher une attaque brouhaha.

Elle récupéra alors la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait prêtée à son grand-père une fois que celui-ci eut fini de boire, et commença à agiterdiscrètement la bouteille dans son dos, l'air de rien. Le bruit de l'eau sembla ne pas perturber le brouhabam, car cela ne ressemblait en rien à de la mélodie au début. Mais par la suite, elle continua calmement à faire vaciller de droite à gauche le liquide durant de longues minutes, l'air de rien, jusqu'à obtenir petit à petit un début de mélodie.

Après quelques instants en observant discrètement les réactions du Pokémon, elle commença à donner de discrets coups de talons contre les barreaux d'aciers tout en continuant d'agiter sa bouteille, ce qui fit une nouvelle mélodie qui se joignit à celle de l'eau qu'elle malmenait.

Après quelques minutes, la mélodie se fit plus forte :

 _-Kshing, ksing, shakashakashaka, kshing, ksing, shakka, kshing.~_

Son petit stratagème marcha, et les yeux du brouhabam devinrent si lourds, qu'il sombra vite dans le sommeil, et tomba la tête en avant pour ronfler contre le sol rocheux de la grotte.

 _-Super, ça a fonctionné._

S'enjoua Lottis.

 _-Il dort ?_

S'étonna le grand-père.

 _-Oui, c'est une chanson qui plonge les Pokémon dans un profond sommeil. Je vais pouvoir jouer de l'ocarina maintenant._

Dit Lottis en plaçant l'instrument brun à ses lèvres pour jouer un petit air.

Après quelques notes de musique, Lottis sembla étonnée de voir que le séléroc ne bougeait pas, l'air imperméable à ce qu'il se passait autour.

 _-Il n'a peut-être pas d'oreilles._

Proposa le grand-père.

 _-Il n'a effectivement pas l'air d'en avoir._

Grinça Lottis d'un air dégoûté.

D'un coup, le séléroc se téléporta, mais ne réapparut pas dans la cage de Lottis comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Le Pokémon lunaire s'était contenté de se sauver.

 _-Bon… Faudra pas compter sur lui, de toute évidence. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, ce Pokémon est un peu bizarre…_

S'agaça Lottis.

Soudain, une ombre s'anima aux pieds de Lottis pour sortir du sol, puis devint un ectoplasma aux yeux blancs : il s'agissait de Tate qui avait réussi à la rejoindre discrètement.

 _-Tu as réussi à nous retrouver ?_

S'enchanta la jeune femme.

 _-Oui, nous avons pu suivre les pick-ups grâce à Jack et Hector. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, je vais nous téléporter pour retrouver tout le monde._

Chuchota Tate en prenant son morphing de mew afin de pouvoir utiliser sa technique d'évasion.

 _-On ne peut pas partir comme ça. Tous ces Pokémon doivent retrouver la liberté où ils seront vendus sur le marché noir._

Indiqua Lottis en montrant les cages derrière elle.

Tate soupira, et téléporta toutes les cages à quelques kilomètres dans la montagne où les attendaient les sœurs Asuna, Jack, Hector et Rodrigo. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier étonné à voir qu'il avait pu réussir cette prouesse pour constater l'étendue de ses nouveaux pouvoirs d'ectoplasma.

 _-Pépé ! Tu vas bien ?!_

S'écria Adriane à la vue de son grand-père.

Aidana et Houria s'empressèrent elles aussi de suivre leur plus jeune sœur et allèrent l'accueillir en le sortant de la cage. Puis toutes les trois le prirent dans leurs bras afin de le réconforter.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chéries. Ça va aller._

Assura le vieil homme.

 _-Tu as l'air affaibli, grand-père. Nous devrions t'emmener voir un médecin._

Déclara Aidana.

Derrière, Jack et Hector, aidés par Rodrigo, Tate et Lottis ouvrirent toutes les cages afin de libérer les Pokémon. Tous retournèrent alors dans la nature pour retrouver leur liberté, sauf le poussifeu shiney qui n'était pas un Pokémon vraiment adapté à la vie dans la nature.

 _-Il a des propriétaires vous croyez ? Ils l'ont peut-être volé._

Pensa Jack.

 _-C'est même sûr. Ces chasseurs n'hésitent pas à voler aussi des Pokémon. On devrait le confier à une infirmière Joëlle._

Approuva Lottis en prenant le petit poussin de feu dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait une belle couleur jaune et ses plumes étincelaient au soleil comme des paillettes.

.

 **Chapitre 224 : Geraldan.  
**

Lorsque tous les Pokémon furent libérés de leurs cages et repartis dans la nature, le groupe décida de ne pas s'attarder sur le Site Météore en sachant que les chasseurs de Pokémon allaient remarquer la disparition de Lottis et des Pokémon braconnés, et prirent la route vers Vermilava par la voie des airs.

Une fois arrivés en ville, ils déposèrent le poussifeu shiney dans un centre Pokémon qui leur confirma que le petit malheureux avait bien une maîtresse, que celle-ci était âgée de dix ans et le recherchait depuis plusieurs jours, puis emmenèrent le grand-père Moore chez leur médecin de famille.

Ce n'est qu'une fois tout le monde rassuré sur son état de santé que le groupe ressortit pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite :

 _-Donc, Lottis, as-tu trouvé la raison de ce kidnapping, et pourquoi ils voulaient que tu te rendes à eux ?_

Interrogea Aidana d'une voix dure en se plaçant devant sa jeune sœur en croisant les bras.

 _-J'en ai bien peur. Comme je le redoutais, ils connaissent la légende de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants, et ils ont même volé le livre à Arthur. Ils savent comment appeler Ho-Oh en me jetant dans le volcan, ils ont compris que je suis la sœur liée à la malédiction… Et ils ont mis au point tout un plan pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'ils désirent._

Admit Lottis en regardant honteusement le sol, tout en contournant son aînée pour partir devant afin de suivre une allée sous les érables aux feuilles rouges, croisant au passage des personnes âgées qui se rendaient aux sources chaudes avec des zigzatons.

 _-Ils ont voulu se servir de ton grand-père pour te tendre un piège._

Déclara Tate en fronçant les sourcils, la suivant de près en s'adaptant à sa marche.

 _-Et ils recommenceront sans hésiter. Ils sont déterminés à attraper Ho-Oh. Ces types-là sont prêts à tout._

Soupira Lottis.

 _-On ne peut clairement pas laisser pépé seul avec ces chasseurs de Pokémon qui rôdent… Quelqu'un doit rester avec lui pour assurer sa sécurité. Et on doit aussi appeler l'agent Jenny afin qu'elle envoie une patrouille sur leur camp._

Dit Aidana à Lottis qui lui répondit très vite :

 _-J'ai déjà appelé la police pendant que grand-père était chez le médecin. Mais à mon avis, les chasseurs auront vite fait de changer de cachette maintenant qu'on sait où ils sont._

 _-Le problème en plus, c'est qu'ils sont bien plus nombreux que quinze. Il y a tout un campement._

Déclara Tate d'une voix sombre, ce que Lottis confirma :

 _-Non seulement il y a un campement d'environ quarante hommes, mais en plus ils ont Sighrid et Jerry avec eux, qui sont tous les deux bien plus forts qu'Arthur, et donc, de nous tous réunis… Et c'est pas le pire._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit de pire ?_

Interrogea Tate alors que tout leur groupe écoutait la discussion, tout en entrant dans un petit parc boisé placé non loin du centre-ville de Vermilava. Ils s'approchèrent alors de plusieurs bancs en bois noirs comme du charbon afin de s'y installer, bien placés à l'ombre des érables et des pins blancs.

 _-Sighrid a appelé son père, Geraldan. Et il va les rejoindre d'ici quelques jours. Ils sont décidés à capturer groudon et kyogre. Mais aussi Ho-Oh._

Grinça Lottis dans une moue inquiète et nerveuse en prenant place assise entre Tate et Aidana tandis que le groupe s'installait autour.

 _-C'est pas vrai… Pas lui…_

Bafouilla alors le grand-père Moore, son visage se tordant d'une expression dévastée.

 _-Il y a un problème avec Geraldan ?_

Demanda Tate d'une voix confuse.

 _-Geraldan est le responsable de la mort de votre mère…_

Se désola le grand-père Moore qui avait visiblement ignoré durant tout ce temps que Sighrid était sa fille.

Lottis sentit son cœur s'arrêter devant cette nouvelle, alors qu'Adriane à côté semblait elle aussi choquée de l'apprendre.

 _-Votre mère, Azur, a perdu la vie en essayant de le fuir. Après avoir perdu sa femme dans un premier accident avec une de ses foutues machines volantes, Geraldan a retenté de la capturer pour lui dérober son sulfura. Mais elle s'est sacrifiée afin de protéger son ami de feu lors d'une bataille avec une autre de ses forteresses._

Relata le grand-père d'une voix nouée.

 _-Cet homme est diabolique._

Poursuivit-il.

 _-Et s'il revient à Hoenn… C'est inquiétant._

Fit Houria en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 _-D'autant plus qu'il compte capturer groudon et kyogre. On ne peut le laisser dépouiller Hoenn de ses deux avatars._

Admit Lottis en serrant les poings.

Mais le grand-père Moore jeta un regard suppliant aux quatre sœurs pour leur parler :

 _-Je vous en supplie, ne faites rien d'imprudent. Cet homme est extrêmement puissant, non seulement il a des Pokémon d'une force terrifiante, mais en plus il a beaucoup de moyens avec des machines redoutables qui peuvent capturer des Pokémon très forts et rares comme des légendaires._

Assura-t-il dans une expression apeurée et inquiète.

 _-J'ai déjà perdu votre mère, je ne veux pas vous perdre aussi._

Ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

 _-Tu ne nous perdras pas, pépé. On sera plus fortes._

Promit Adriane en se relevant de son banc, tout en attrapant les mains de son grand-père pour le rassurer.

Après avoir observé les quatre sœurs qui s'étaient relevées et cherchaient à réconforter leur grand-père, Tate décida de faire bouger le groupe :

 _-Bon, il va falloir trouver un lieu où nous abriter et où cacher monsieur Moore le temps de trouver une solution, et surtout de combattre ces chasseurs. Rentrer dans votre maison de campagne serait trop risqué pour l'instant vu qu'ils savent où vous habitez._

Lottis hocha la tête, semblant d'accord avec lui :

 _-Et nous devons aller dans un lieu que Arthur et Max ne connaissent pas non plus, car nous devons cacher aussi la gemme AZOTH et la gemme rouge. Tant que nous n'avons pas réglé le problème des légendaires, ils seraient capables d'utiliser les gemmes à mauvais escient._

 _-Pourquoi vous voulez cacher ça à Arthur ?_

S'intrigua Jack dans une expression un peu choquée. Mais Hector, qui s'était assis sur le dossier du banc juste derrière lui, se pencha pour répondre à sa question :

 _-C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit, Jack. Arthur est possédé par une ombre mauvaise. Il n'a plus toute sa tête et Lottis et Tate ont peur qu'il fasse une bêtise et déclenche un déluge._

 _-Tu sais que je suis sa véritable ombre, Jack. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui lui nuerait vu qu'il est moi._

Assura Tate à son tour.

Jack regarda tristement Hector, semblant désolé de ne pas l'avoir cru avant d'avoir une soudaine idée.

 _-Je sais où on pourrait aller._

Déclara alors Jack en relevant la tête.

C'est dans un petit appartement, dans un immeuble gris et mal famé à Mérouville, que Jack emmena le groupe, semblant bien connaître les lieux. Mais retourner dans cet endroit n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'enchanter, car ses yeux bleus se vidèrent de toute leur bonne humeur quand ils se posèrent sur le béton glacé du bâtiment.

 _-Tu habites ici ?_

Demanda Lottis d'une voix curieuse, semblant en même temps contente d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son ami de longue date.

 _-C'est ici que j'ai grandi avec mon… mon père… Mais il n'est pas là. Heureusement…_

Dit Jack alors qu'Hector s'empressait de le rattraper pour l'interpeller.

 _-Tu sais, Jack. Tu n'es pas obligé de revenir ici si ça te fait trop de mal._

 _-Nan, c'est bon. Il ne reviendra pas avant cinq ans. Les agents Jenny l'ont embarqué il y a quelques mois parce qu'il faisait du trafic de super bonbons dans le vieux port. L'appart est libre pour un moment._

Assura le jeune homme avant de diriger le groupe vers une vieille porte en bois qui les menait dans un petit hall délabré.

Après avoir réussi à atteindre le treizième étage en grimpant des escaliers sombres, croisé un polichombr sauvage qui s'amusait à lécher les murs, et traversé un long couloir décoré d'une horrible tapisserie rouge à carreaux, Jack se retrouva devant l'appartement numéro 13. Il chercha alors maladroitement des clefs dans son pantalon avant de les enfoncer dans la serrure. Seulement, il avait beau la tourner dans tous les sens, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

 _-Fichu immeuble pourri, fichu verrou pourri, fichue porte pourrie…_

Marmonna-t-il en s'énervant sur sa clef sous le regard désolé du groupe qui l'observait non loin derrière.

Suite à quelques minutes d'un intense combat, Jack capitula et donna la clef à Hector pour qu'il s'occupe d'ouvrir la porte à sa place, ce qu'il fit facilement d'un geste adroit.

 _-Merci._

Dit le garçon en entrant le premier dans une grande pièce sombre située juste derrière, vite suivi par Hector, Lottis, ses sœurs, Tate, Rodrigo et le grand-père Moore.

De toute évidence, personne n'était venu ici depuis longtemps, à un point où la lumière ne s'allumait pas et où de la poussière volait partout. Jack s'empressa aussitôt de se diriger vers une fenêtre tout au fond de la pièce pour l'ouvrir afin de faire entrer un peu de lumière dans l'appartement, et l'aérer au passage pour faire partir une vieille odeur de renfermée.

 _-C'est pas très luxueux. Mais ici au moins personne ne viendra nous chercher. Je doute que les chasseurs de Pokémon trouvent votre grand-père ou la gemme AZOTH dans ce coin._

Déclara Jack en se retournant vers le groupe.

 _-Tu devrais cacher la gemme dans les toilettes, Lottis. Personne ne pense jamais à aller dans les toilettes._

Proposa alors Adriane en se tournant vivement vers Lottis, ce que le grand-père confirma aussitôt en conseillant lui aussi de cacher la gemme dans ce lieu insolite.

Lottis lui jeta un regard un peu perplexe, mais Jack indiqua à la jeune femme où se trouvaient les toilettes. Celle-ci y alla alors sans perdre de temps, et déposa le précieux objet avec la gemme rouge dans une petite boîte au milieu des rouleaux de papier toilette.

En ressortant, elle se retrouva dans un couloir au sol tapi d'une moquette partiellement déchirée, et croisa jack qui ouvrait les autres pièces de son petit logement afin d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour aérer.

 _-Tu as grandi ici avec ta famille ?_

Demanda Lottis en l'accompagnant dans une chambre afin de l'aider à ouvrir un volet qui ne voulait pas bouger à cause de la rouille.

 _-Ouais… Mon père a travaillé dans le Lavandia Sea durant sa jeunesse… Il a perdu toute son humanité quand les lieux ont fermé. Et il n'a fait que me voir comme un bon à rien par la suite._

Répondit Jack d'une voix un peu triste.

Lottis arriva à faire bouger les volets en métal de la pièce et à les ouvrir en grand en poussant d'un coup sec dessus, mais elle sentait bien que Jack n'était pas très heureux de revenir ici en écoutant le timbre de sa voix.

 _-Tu n'es pas un bon à rien._

Assura Lottis.

 _-Mon père me traitait comme un magicarpe né dans une famille de barpeaux…_

S'attrista le garçon.

Grâce à la lumière qui se faufila dans la pièce, la jeune archéologue découvrit la photo d'un homme habillé avec un tee-shirt sans manche blanc posé sur une table de chevet et y jeta un œil : l'individu dans le cadre semblait un peu pantouflard et avait l'air d'un monsieur tout le monde tandis qu'il posait avec une bouteille verte à la main en riant, les joues rouges et le regard vitreux. Mais plus curieux encore, la photo avait été déchirée sur une bonne moitié de sa longueur, comme si quelqu'un avait souhaité enlever une autre personne qui apparaissait sur la photo.

 _-C'est ton père ?_

S'intrigua Lottis en se rapprochant d'un vieux lit aux draps bleus où se trouvait la table de chevet.

 _-Malheureusement._

Répondit Jack en plissant l'ailette gauche de son nez.

 _-Tu ne lui ressembles pas vraiment, si ça peut te rassurer._

Fit Lottis dans un sourire, ce qui sembla détendre d'un cran le garçon qui arborait une expression triste sous sa fine mèche de cheveux brunsqui lui tombait sur le nez.

 _-Tu sais, Arthur…, c'est lui qui m'a donné mon premier Pokémon et qui m'a protégé quand… Enfin quand je me suis fait jeter dehors... C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien…_

Bredouilla alors Jack avant de détourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce sous le regard désolé de Lottis.

Un peu plus tard, le groupe s'occupa de faire repartir le disjoncteur de l'appartement avec l'aide de l'élecsprint de Lottis afin de faire revenir l'électricité et obtenir enfin de la lumière, mais aussi la télévision et d'autres appareils électroniques et ménagers qui leur seraient utiles, comme le réfrigérateur. Puis, ils partirent vite fait acheter quelques provisions dans une supérette au coin de la rue pour remplir les placards et avoir de quoi manger pour les prochains jours, avant de tous se poser dans le salon de l'appartement.

 _-Bon, c'est quoi le plan à présent, maintenant qu'on sait que les chasseurs de Pokémon en ont après nous ?_

Demanda Aidana en regardant tout le monde. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans un grand canapé gris qui trônait au centre de la pièce, ainsi que sur des poufs noirs et des fauteuils gris autour.

Le groupe tourna aussitôt la tête vers Lottis, semblant attendre ses directives. Celle-ci prit alors la parole en voyant qu'ils attendaient une réponse de sa part :

 _-Sighrid souhaite que les deux Leaders brisent l'harmonie des éléments de Hoenn pour agir. Donc elle attend très certainement la rencontre entre Arthur et Max pour provoquer une bagarre entre les deux légendaires. On doit donc intervenir avant leur échange._

Déclara-t-elle en étant bien installée sur un des poufs positionnés non loin de la télévision devant laquelle un immense tapis aux motifs jaunes et bruns de pikachu traînait.

Tate hocha alors la tête :

 _-Elle veut capturer les deux légendaires. Elle a tout intérêt à les attraper ensemble pendant que les deux Leaders se rencontreront, donc on doit empêcher cet échange._

 _-Oui, mais elle va aussi essayer de reproduire l'histoire de la légende de la princesse aux cheveux flamboyants et se servir d'Arthur, et ça en lui faisant apporter les deux orbes en haut du Mont Mémoria. Et à ce moment-là, ils captureront groudon et kyogre et m'emmèneront au Mont Chimnée afin d'invoquer un Ho-Oh._

Acquiesça Lottis d'une voix anxieuse.

 _-Ils sont obligés de faire ça dans l'ordre ?_

Demanda Aidana.

 _-Sighrid pense que je dois jouer de l'ocarina quand Arthur ramènera les orbes en haut du Mont Mémoria avant de m'envoyer dans le volcan, sinon, l'invocation du Ho-Oh ne fonctionnera pas. Et ils sont venus à Hoenn principalement pour les oiseaux légendaires._

Relata Lottis.

 _-Et Geraldan est en route pour Hoenn… Ce qui signifie qu'il sera là d'ici grand maximum une semaine, et on ignore encore quand Arthur et Max feront l'échange._

Dit Tate.

 _-Arthur m'a parlé de plusieurs semaines. Mais Sighrid m'a parlé de Tanabata pour son plan. Et le mystérieux séléroc qui me suit n'arrête pas de donner lui aussi la date de Tanabata pour son compte à rebours. Je pense donc que la rencontre des légendaires se fera d'ici treize jours. On a très peu de temps pour agir, et on ne sait toujours pas comment stopper ces chasseurs et les renvoyer à Johto._

Déclara Lottis d'une voix sombre.

Aidana se tourna alors vers Lottis :

 _-Tu devrais demander à Arthur quand se fera l'échange, afin qu'on sache quand les rejoindre pour empêcher une catastrophe._

 _-Oui, tu as raison._

Lui répondit Lottis.

.

 **Chapitre 225 : Le trio s'incruste.  
**

Se demandant où s'était isolée Lottis, Tate se balada un peu dans l'appartement où Jack les avait emmenés, se glissant dans une triste salle de bain au carrelage blanc décollé par endroits, cherchant un robinet pour s'y rafraîchir.

L'air paisible, il observa son reflet dans le miroir crasseux qui se trouvait suspendu au-dessus d'un évier, semblant se souvenir de sa vieille maison à Céladopole qui n'était pas dans un état sanitaire bien meilleur que ces lieux. Puis, après avoir fait couler un peu d'eau dans ses mains pour s'humidifier le visage, il détourna ses yeux vers une petite fenêtre carrée d'où il pouvait observer la ville : au loin, des loubards partaientdans une petite ruelle sombre en face, accompagnés par des Pokémon au pelage en bataille. Bien que Tate avait du mal à les identifier à cause de la distance, il supposa qu'il s'agissait de linéons à cause de leurs silhouettes longilignes blanches et brunes.

 _-Le coin a l'air aussi bien fréquenté qu'à Céladopole… Jack a raison, jamais personne ne viendra nous chercher dans ce trou._

Marmonna Tate en les voyant disparaître dans l'ombre.

La voix de Lottis résonna alors dans la pièce voisine. Celle-ci s'était cachée dans l'ancienne chambre de Jack et cherchait à téléphoner à quelqu'un :

 _-Oui, je voudrais savoir quand tu feras l'échange avec Max pour pouvoir être à tes côtés quand ça arrivera. Tu sais que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi._

Les murs de l'immeuble étaient si fins que Tate entendait parfaitement la conversation d'où il était, et de toute évidence, elle discutait avec Arthur de sa future rencontre avec Max.

Tate décida alors de sortir de la salle de bain pour la rejoindre, et ouvrit tout doucement la porte voisine pour y trouver une petite chambre auxmurs tous peints en bleu pâle assorti aux draps d'un lit simple. Une grande buanderie trônait également au fond de la pièce où des habits d'adolescents en sortaient tels que des tee-shirts verts et des jeans déchirés.

C'est sur le rebord d'une commode qu'il trouva finalement la jeune femme qui s'y tenait assise, le téléphone à la main et le regard fixant le sol. Elle semblait si triste qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de l'ectoplasma dans la pièce.

 _-Mais… Arthur… Je ne souhaite pas rester dans le navire, je veux pouvoir être avec toi… Je t'ai dit que je ne ferais jamais rien pour te nuire. Mais je te jure que je suis terriblement inquiète._

Bafouilla la jeune femme avant de grommeler des mots incompréhensibles tout en écoutant une réponse dans le combiné de son petit appareil.

 _-Oui… Oui on a retrouvé mon grand-père. Il va bien, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…_

Grimaça alors Lottis.

Tate l'observa silencieusement, l'air désolé tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole d'un air particulièrement sombre :

 _-Ce sont les chasseurs de Pokémon venant de Johto qui l'avaient enlevé. Sighrid était encore une fois dans le coup et elle prévoit de faire venir son père Geraldan. Tu sais, c'est ce collectionneur de Pokémon qui vit à Johto…_

Répondit Lottis en tirant une grimace, tout en agrippant un pli de son jean du bout des doigts de sa main libre, l'air nerveux.

 _-Ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur ton livre de Tanabata. Ils ont lu la légende et Sighrid veut t'utiliser pour briser l'harmonie des éléments d'Hoenn. Arthur, j'ai vraiment peur… Je ne veux pas te perdre…_

Le cœur de Tate se serra de douleur et de honte en entendant ces paroles. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour empêcher Arthur de commettre une terrible bêtise à cause de l'ombre qui lui avait volé sa place. Et il était évident que cette ombre allait prendre de plus en plus le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit au fur et à mesure que l'échange allait approcher. Eh bien évidemment, il ne pouvait que se sentir bouleversé et coupable en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une part de lui-même qui était en train de commettre ces drames à venir, poussés par cette rancœur pour les hommes qui le dévorait.

 _-Donc, l'échange se fera dans huit jours sur l'île Monsu ? D'accord… Oui je serais là..._

Déclara Lottis avant de raccrocher, pour éclater juste après en sanglots sous le regard impuissant de l'ectoplasma.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent ensuite où le petit groupe se contenta d'attendre encore un peu avant de partir pour l'île Monsu, préférant réfléchir à divers plans au cas où l'échange se passerait mal. Seulement, durant ce temps à l'autre bout de Hoenn, le campement des chasseurs de Pokémon initialement situé sur le Site Météore avait rapidement dû bouger sous l'ordre de Sighrid, pour se rapprocher de Nénucrique. Ceux-ciavaient préféré cacher leurs tentes ainsi que tout leur matériel de capture dans l'épaisse jungle tropicale, ainsi que les marécages qui envahissaient une bonne partie du nord de la région pour ne pas être démasqués par la police.

 _-Mon père n'est pas encore arrivé ?_

Demanda Sighrid en s'imposant devant plusieurs de ses hommes habillés de noir. Ceux-ci semblaient s'activer à monter un grand nombre de tentes dans leur nouvelle planque, et avaient mis du désordre un peu partout au milieu des arbres exotiques et des épaisses fougères.

 _-Il ne devrait plus tarder, mademoiselle._

Répondit un des hommes en se penchant poliment.

Derrière elle, Klagar son spectrum la suivait comme son ombre sous son apparence humaine. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés et violacés jeta alors un regard sournois autour de lui en grognant, avant de partir vers une tente brune et jaune déjà montée plus haute que les autres.

 _-Speeectrum !_

Poussa le garçon à l'attention de sa maîtresse.

La jeune femme suivit alors son Pokémon avant de découvrir sous la tente un curieux trio qui semblait attendre en badant et en admirant les coffres au fond de l'abri de fortune, exprimant au passage à voix haute leur désir de regarder ce qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur des fois qu'ils pourraient en tirer un peu d'argent : l'un était un homme avec des cheveux bleus courts coupés au carré, l'autre une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux violets roses qui lui arrivaient dans le dos, et le troisième un miaouss qui se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière.

 _-Eh bien, eh bien !_

Fanfaronna Sighrid à leur vue.

Les hurluberlus qui se retournèrent aussitôt avaient la particularité d'être vêtus d'habits blancs par-dessus des tee-shirts et des chaussures noires, portants un grand R rouge brodé sur le torse, hormis le miaouss qui ne portait aucun habit sur lui.

 _-Donc, c'est vous Jessie et James ?_

Demanda Sighrid en les toisant d'un air intéressé.

 _-Et nous sommes de retour, pour vous j…_

Répliqua le garçon du nom de James en sortant une rose de sa poche, mais le miaouss s'empressa de faire un bond pour lui frapper la tête afin de le faire taire, et parla à sa place d'une voix humaine en retombant au sol :

 _-Nous sommes des professionnels. Vous avez raison de nous engager pour la mission, vous pouvez nous faire confiance ! Miaaaouussss !_

Grogna le miaouss en souriant avec prestance.

 _-Ouais… C'est pas ma première collaboration avec la Team Rocket. Je sais ce que vous valez._

Rétorqua Sighrid d'une voix hautaine alors que Klagar fixait le miaouss comme s'il allait le dévorer, un sourire sournois en coin.

 _-Mais, nous sommes les meilleurs. C'est pourquoi le boss nous a envoyés en mission secrète sur Hoenn._

Répondit James qui semblait lui-même ne pas vraiment y croire.

 _-Personne n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de notre professionnalisme._

Acquiesça Jessie.

Sighrid se mit à rire silencieusement, semblant les trouver ridicules, avant de leur faire signe d'approcher :

 _-Je pense que vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire, vous trois. Nous avons juste besoin que quelqu'un se rende sur l'île Monsu quand les deux Leaders des Teams Aqua et Magma se rencontreront. Ils transporteront chacun une cargaison rare avec eux contenant les légendaires groudon et kyogre._

Annonça-t-elle alors que le trio semblait trépigner de bonheur en écoutant la nouvelle.

 _-Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est ouvrir leurs caissons et faire en sorte que les deux légendaires se rencontrent. Et lorsque ça sera fait, je vous verserais beaucoup d'argent en gage de gratitude._

Dit-elle dans un sourire perfide.

En réalité, Sighrid souhaitait leur demander de prendre tous ces risques en sachant comme les deux légendaires pouvaient devenir dangereux lorsqu'ils se battaient. Elle désirait donc envoyer d'autres personnes que ses sbires pour risquer leur vie sur cette mission, et attraperait ensuite ses deux proies quand ceux-ci se seront calmés avec les deux orbes le moment venu.

 _-Comptez sur nous !_

S'écria Jessie en se frottant les mains.

 _-Nous ne vous décevrons pas !_

Assura James.

Sighrid leur donna ensuite des notes sur un papier avec le lieu du rendez-vous, la date, ainsi que ses coordonnées pour rester en contact durant la mission, et les laissa repartir dans la jungle.

Une fois que le trio se fut assuré de s'être mis suffisamment à l'écart, caché derrière une végétation grasse et épaisse, Jessie s'empressa de se tourner vers ses compères pour leur faire part de son enthousiasme, faisant danser ses cheveux roses violacés dans son dos suite à son geste :

 _-Vous vous rendez compte ? Un groudon et un kyogre ! Les deux Pokémon emblèmes de la région ! Ces deux Pokémon doivent valoir une fortune, c'est pour ça que les chasseurs de Pokémon les traques !_

S'enjoua-t-elle en serrant les poings.

 _-On pourrait les attraper avec le pikachu du morveux, et en faire un paquet cadeau pour le boss._

Proposa miaouss en croisant ses pattes avant sur son torse comme le ferait un humain.

 _-Quelle idée fabuleuse !_

Sautilla James.

Miaouss leva alors ses pattes afin d'exposer la situation à ses deux humains :

 _-Imaginez un instant le boss après une journée difficile de boulot, fatigué et rêvant d'une belle journée de vacances._

Tout en parlant, miaouss imaginait la scène avec un Giovanni affalé sur un bureau triste et gris.

 _-C'est là qu'on arrive avec groudon et kyogre ! Nous appelons groudon pour qu'il fasse venir un soleil radieux afin qu'il réchauffe sa piscine, et kyogre lui servira de bouée et le transportera sur l'eau pour qu'il puisse bronzer sur son dos !_

Poursuivit le miaouss en imaginant à nouveau la scène avec Giovanni en slip de bain étalé sur le kyogre dans sa piscine, se prélassant avec un verre rafraîchissant à la main, et de la crème solaire luisante sur le corps.

 _-Et là, le boss dira : miaouss et les deux idiots qui l'accompagnent ont eu raison de m'offrir ces deux légendaires pour que je puisse profiter de ma piscine. Je devrais les récompenser en leur offrant une augmentation !_

Termina le miaouss qui semblait fier de son idée.

 _-C'est génial miaouss ! Nous devons absolument ramener les deux légendaires au boss !_

S'émerveilla James.

 _-J'ai une idée !_

Fit alors Jessie avant de leur exposer ladite idée :

 _-Nous allons essayer de prendre le contrôle d'un bateau de plaisance et d'attirer les morveux dessus. Ensuite on les emmène sur l'île Monsu, on vole pikachu, on embarque groudon et kyogre, et ensuite on va les livrer au boss !_

Ses deux compagnons semblèrent aussitôt aimer son idée, et s'empressèrent de partir afin de trouver au plus vite un bateau pour y emmenerl'enfant et son pikachu.

Île Monsu. J-6 avant Tanabata.

Après un long voyage sur le dos du bekipan de Jack, Lottis et Tate s'étaient rendus comme prévu sur l'île Monsu à la rencontre d'Arthur, prenant soin d'arriver pile la veille de l'échange tant redouté entre les deux Leaders.

Désirant aussi laisser le grand-père Moore en sécurité avec les trois autres sœurs, Jack était reparti seul avec les deux compagnons afin de pouvoir aider son organisation avec la mission en cours, ce qui obligea Hector à rester jouer les gardes du corps dans l'appartement avec le vieil homme et les sœurs.

 _-Merci Jack, je suppose que tu vas aller retrouver l'équipe de Sarah._

Dit Lottis une fois posée sur le pont de l'Azur Victoria d'où ils pouvaient admirer l'île Monsu, sa montagne, ainsi que le sous-marin de l'organisation qui mouillait non loin des côtes.

Le jeune garçon hocha positivement la tête sous son bandana bleu, et partit de son côté rejoindre un groupe de sbires qui s'activaient à nourrir plusieurs wailmers sur un quai que la Team Aqua avait elle-même fabriqué en y faisant des constructions en bois.

Lottis et Tate échangèrent ensuite un regard tendu, ils avaient visiblement remarqué tous les deux quelque chose d'inhabituel sur l'île : lamontagne qui culminait cette petite île, cachée derrière le grand monument en pierre se trouvait en train de fumer, comme s'il s'agissait d'un volcan en éveil.

 _-C'est groudon qui fait ça tu crois ? J'espère que l'île ne va pas entrer en éruption._

S'interrogea Lottis tout en fixant un chapelet grisâtre qui se dégageait de son sommet, jusqu'à atteindre des nuages plus au-dessus.

 _-Ils l'ont peut-être carrément installé dans la montagne. Les groudons se font des nids sous la terre à la recherche du magma, il paraît. Après je n'ai jamais vu de groudon de ma vie… Donc je dis peut-être des bêtises._

Admit Tate d'une voix désolée en reportant son regard de la montagne vers la jeune femme.

 _-Oui… Peut-être._

 _-Mmm… On devrait aller voir Arthur. On a plus grave à penser pour le moment._

Dit alors Tate avant de partir vers un escalier qui donnait à l'intérieur du voilier, suivi de près par Lottis qui semblait anxieuse, croisant au passage Ajisai qu'ils saluèrent dans un couloir.

Profitant de l'occasion, la jeune femme leur expliqua vite fait avoir tenté de raisonner Arthur, en vain. Et leur expliqua qu'elle allait maintenant rester dans le sous-marin avant l'échange en pressentant qu'Arthur allait s'en servir pour récupérer kyogre. Puis, après les avoir salués, la jeune femme se sauva dehors pour les laisser regagner la cabine du capitaine.

.

 **Chapitre 226 : Possédé.  
**

Tate et Lottis arrivèrent très vite dans le bureau aux murs de bois où les attendait Arthur à bord de l'AzurVictoria, semblant encore une fois plongé dans des papiers qu'il remplissait pour la mission prévue le lendemain. L'homme leva la tête en les voyant entrer dans la salle avant deposer son crayon sur son bureau.

 _-Vous avez enfin fini de courir partout._

Dit-il d'une voix sèche qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lottis se stoppa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre devant son bureau, le ton avec lequel il venait de s'exprimer lui donnait un frisson d'horreur.

 _-Où est la gemme AZOTH ?_

Poursuivit-il.

Tate échangea un regard de malaise avec la jeune femme, tous les deux semblaient inquiets par son comportement en comprenant que quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer, ce qui sembla amuser Arthur.

 _-Haha… Quoi ?_

Fit-il dans un sourire faux.

 _-Tu n'es pas Arthur._

Tonna Lottis en soutenant son regard dans le sien.

L'homme habillé d'un fin costume de casino noir se leva en souriant d'un air sadique pour contourner son bureau.

 _-C'est une façon de voir les choses._

Admit-il. Mais Lottis continuait de le fusiller d'un regard lourd et insistant.

 _-Ho, pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon… Ma douce ?_

Dit-il d'un air innocent en se penchant vers elle, tout en relevant ses mains vers sa poitrine.

 _-Tu es monstrueux, mauvais, cela se voit dans ton regard. Arthur n'est pas comme ça, il ne me regarde pas comme ça._

Assura Lottis.

 _-Je ne suis pas monstrueux._

 _-Tu vas déclencher un déluge, tu n'as aucun droit de faire cela, et encore moins en te servant de mon Leader._

Tonna Lottis en rapprochant ses sourcils au centre de son front dans une expression grave.

L'homme se mit à rire en lui faisant face, puis se pencha légèrement vers le côté pour lui répondre dans un sourire malfaisant sous sa courte barbe bien taillée :

 _-Je ne veux que la justice, Lottis. Qui parmi ces humains se souciaient de quelques coraux arrachés ? Qui se souciait de quelques relicanths sacrifiés ? Qui se souciait de quelques emballages de potions balancées dans l'océan ?_

Lottis resta sans voix tout en continuant de soutenir son regard azuré dans le sien.

 _-Je vais leur faire bouffer leurs pollutions à tous ces humains, je vais les noyers, je vais les massacrer, je vais leur faire payer leur égoïsme pur et tout le mal qu'ils ont pu faire durant ces décennies. Je vais leur faire payer tout ce sang qui a coulé, tous ces coraux qui ont disparu, toutes ces larmes que mes congénères des mers ont pleurées... Et Arthur crève d'envie de leur faire payer tout cela lui aussi._

Grinça l'homme en attrapant Lottis par le menton pour relever doucement sa tête vers lui, affichant un sourire carnassier et sanguinaire.

 _-Alors… Dis-moi qui dans cette histoire est réellement méchant… ?_

Tate fronça les sourcils de colère, et s'approcha de lui en grognant pour l'éloigner de Lottis :

 _-Tu as fait suffisamment de mal comme ça, fichue ombre. Rends-le-moi, c'est mon corps !_

Tonna-t-il avant de reprendre sa forme ronde et violette d'ectoplasma tout en grognant de plus belle.

Il voulut ensuite se jeter sur l'ombre usurpatrice pour tenter à nouveau de la lui arracher, mais Arthur leva la main pour appeler son grahyena qui se tenait couché au fond de la pièce. Le canidé gris ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir et fit un grand bond sur Tate pour le plaquer au sol.

 _-Arthur est peut-être un expert en types aquatiques, mais il possède aussi une passion pour les types ténèbres comme tu le sais, à cause de Victoria. Je n'aurais aucun mal à te maîtriser avec ses Pokémon._

Ricana-t-il.

Tate se releva en reprenant forme humaine et obligea Lottis à reculer avant d'envoyer son crocorible au combat.

 _-Tu veux vraiment jouer aux plus forts ?! Très bien ! Lulu, attaque !_

S'imposa-t-il en libérant son Pokémon brun et rouge semblable à un alligator.

Arthur lui adressa un sourire amusé en se léchant les lèvres et fit signe à son grahyena de prendre part au combat.

 _-Occupe-toi de lui !_

Le canidé poussa un jappement agressif et fit un bond sur le crocorible de Tate qui para sa morsure en le repoussant d'un coup de poing. Le grahyena fit alors un bond pour se rattraper et se jeta de nouveau sur Lulu qui riposta juste après d'un coup de crocs bien placé.

Voyant que son grahyena était désavantagé, Arthur le rappela pour envoyer son aligatueur au combat tout en sachant qu'il aurait l'avantagepar son type eau. Mais Tate anticipa le coup et rappela Lulu pour envoyer cette fois-ci son persian au combat.

 _-Lucien, attaque tonnerre !_

Ordonna Tate.

Un éclat de foudre se libéra alors de la pierre rouge que le félin blanc possédait sur le front, et se déchargea complètement sur l'aligatueur qui n'aimait pas l'électricité.

Sous le choc, le Pokémon d'Arthur tomba brutalement en arrière sur le bureau qui céda sous son poids, mais se releva aussitôt pour employer un pistolet à O sur le félin qui fit un saut pour esquiver, fracassant du coup une armoire qui se trouvait derrière.

Devant le dégât matériel, Lottis s'énerva en interpellant les deux garçons :

 _-Mais arrêtez, vous allez massacrer sa cabine ! Vous allez abîmer des documents importants pour l'organisation, il y avait des dossiers sur le projet AZOTH dans cette armoire !_

Tate sembla déboussolé par la vive réaction de Lottis et se tourna vers elle, mais Arthur en profita pour envoyer un second Pokémon sur Tate : son sharpedo qu'il libéra de sa pokéball bleue et blanche, et qui se rua comme une torpille dans sa direction, la gueule grande ouverte. Il employa alors une forte attaque mâchouille sur l'ectoplasma qui tomba immédiatement KO au sol.

 _-Tate !_

S'écria Lottis tandis que Lucien feulait sur le squale qui s'était à présent tourné vers lui.

Lottis se rua vers son compagnon, et prit au passage le félin blanc dans un de ses bras pour empêcher le sharpedo de l'approcher.

 _-C'était vraiment bas de ta part !_

Cria Lottis à Arthur tout en serrant Tate dans son autre bras libre qui avait repris sa forme de Pokémon.

 _-Sharpedo ! Mets ce persian KO._

Ordonna Arthur, mais le sharpedo ne bougea pas, refusant de blesser Lottis qui le tenait contre elle. Arthur grogna en comprenant que le Pokémon connaissait les sentiments de son maître pour elle, et qu'il ne lui ferait du coup jamais de mal. Il décida donc de le rappeler à lui.

 _-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, j'ai un déluge à invoquer et je dois récupérer mon corps demain lors de l'échange avec le nerd._

Déclara Arthur d'une voix sombre en s'avançant vers elle. Puis, sans aucune douceur, il arracha Tate de ses bras pour jeter son corps inanimé et saisissable tout au fond de la salle.

 _-Arthur, je t'en supplie ! Arrête ça ! Ne laisse pas cette ombre prendre le dessus ! Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne ferais jamais ça !_

Implora Lottis qui sentait des sanglots monter à ses yeux, tandis que Lucien lui grognait dessus avec hargne.

 _-Arthur n'est déjà plus là, tu t'épuises inutilement, l'humaine. J'ai entièrement pris le contrôle de ce corps et à présent, je vais pouvoir me venger de groudon. Je vais pouvoir rendre aux océans leurs grandeurs perdues. L'humanité va me craindre à nouveau, moi, l'avatar des océans !_

Ricana l'homme avant d'obliger le persian à rentrer dans sa pokéball qu'il avait récupérée sur Tate.

 _-Maintenant, si tu veux revoir ton ectoplasma, je te conseille de me retrouver la gemme AZOTH ou de me dire où tu l'as cachée._

Poursuivit-il.

 _-Non._

Fit sèchement Lottis.

 _-Même sans elle de toute façon, je pourrais obtenir ma primo-résurgence, parce que j'ai confié la gemme bleue à Matthieu. Lui au moins, ne me trahira pas. Parce que ce pauvre humain est trop attaché à votre Leader pour lui faire faux bond._

Ricana Arthur, mais Lottis refusa toujours de lui donner la gemme AZOTH.

 _-Très bien._

Grommela l'homme. Puis, il agrippa fermement Lottis par la taille pour la soulever, et l'emmena de force dans sa cabine pour l'y enfermer à clefs.

 _-Dans ce cas, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! Je reviendrais tout à l'heure pour voir si tu as réfléchi. Rends-moi la gemme AZOTH, et tu récupérerasl'ectoplasma._

Tonna l'homme avant de repartir.

Lottis resta quelques instants à observer la porte, assise sur sa peluche géante de wailord, avant de se diriger vers le hublot de sa chambre. Mais elle ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir, car Arthur avait récemment pris soin de le verrouiller. Résignée, elle décida de s'allonger sur son hamac en réfléchissant à une solution.

 _-Il faudrait que je puisse récupérer Tate et que je sorte d'ici…, car il ne me laissera pas intervenir durant l'échange de demain._

Lottis se frotta le menton tout en fixant le plafond composé de planches de bois, et décida de se relever pour fouiller dans sa sacoche.

 _-Arthur n'est plus lui, c'est l'ombre d'un kyogre qui lui a volé son corps… Peut-être qu'une chanson pourrait l'affecter. Mais Arthur n'est pas un Pokémon, alors j'ai peur que ça soit inutile._

Fit-elle en sortant un petit carnet où elle avait noté de nombreuses compositions musicales.

 _-En même temps, c'est une ombre tourmentée. Il faudrait que je puisse lui jouer l'aire du repos, ce qui calmerait son âme. Ce n'est pas un Pokémon ordinaire puisqu'il s'agit de l'ombre d'un Pokémon défunt. Il est mal et en colère parce qu'il ne trouve pas le repos._

Elle tourna rapidement les pages, et chercha la chanson voulue.

 _-Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est pour l'autre kyogre qui se trouve avec Max, il n'est certainement pas le corps de cette ombre, puisqu'il s'était changé en orbe. Il va être fou de colère quand il va s'en rendre compte…_

S'attrista Lottis dans une grimace.

Après avoir appris et mémorisé la mélodie souhaitée, la jeune archéologue partit marcher un peu dans sa cabine afin de décompresser, laissant au passage ses Pokémon sortir pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi se dégourdir les pattes, mis à part Blue qui était trop gros pour tenir dans la pièce.

 _-Les gars, j'ai besoin d'une idée rapidement pour pouvoir sortir Tate du bureau d'Arthur. L'ombre du kyogre a complètement pris possession de mon Leader, et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider._

Dit-elle en observant son évoli s'installer sur le lit pendant que Piou-piou partait regarder dehors par le hublot, que le staross se laissait tomber sur le plancher et que Chaussette se grattait le museau.

 _-J'ai pensé à l'option de jouer de la musique pour l'adoucir, voire faire fuir l'ombre de son corps. Mais si ça ne marche pas je n'ai pas d'autres solutions, et il faudrait pouvoir sortir d'ici sans casser le bateau._

Dit Lottis en haussant la voix en voyant que Piou-piou s'apprêtait à employer un lance-flammes sur le mur pour voir s'il arriverait à y faire un trou.

 _-Piou-piou, je veux sortir d'ici en douceur, pas casser le bateau d'Arthur. J'ai déjà cassé sa fenêtre une fois, ça suffit._

Grommela Lottis.

Le brasegali poussa un râle de déception avant d'aller bouder en prenant place assise sur le hamac, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. L'élecsprint attira alors son attention en jappant, tout en lui montrant son armoire d'un signe de tête.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?_

S'intrigua Lottis en la suivant pour ouvrir la porte du meuble en bois, trouvant derrière plusieurs habits qui lui appartenaient accrochés dans une penderie.

Le canidé attrapa alors le pan d'un des vêtements pour tirer dessus, et dévoiler la combinaison de plongée bleue aux marquages rouges aux imprimées de kyogre appartenant à la jeune femme.

 _-Quoi, ma combinaison ? Tu veux que je porte ça et lui fasse du charme en me faisant passer pour une kyogre femelle ?_

Ricana Lottis qui trouvait l'idée absurde, mais l'élecsprint la fixait avec intérêt. C'était de toute évidence son idée.

- _Et ensuite, quoi ? Je l'assomme une fois le charme opéré et j'enferme le corps dans un placard ?_

Poursuivit-elle, suivie par l'approbation de chaussette qui secoua positivement la tête d'un air ravi.

 _-Bon, c'est la seule idée que nous avons, après tout._

Admit Lottis en haussant les épaules pour récupérer la combinaison.

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant que la nuit commençait à tomber, Arthur décida de retourner voir Lottis, laissant le pauvre Tate KO au fond d'un coffre dans sa cabine. Il ouvrit alors la porte sans frapper en entendant de la mélodie électro où une chanteuse criait ''Boombayah !'', et découvrit Lottis juste derrière, habillée de sa combinaison de plongée en train de danser de façon ridicule avec son brasegali et son élecsprint, cherchant à passer le temps sous le regard amusé de son évoli.

La jeune femme se retourna alors vivement en voyant Arthur entrer dans la chambre et lui fit un grand signe de la main, faisant au passage danser sa parure délicate qui ressemblait plus à un kimono qu'à une combinaison de plage.

 _-Hey, prêt à faire une petite plongée de l'amour ?!_

S'exprima-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire aguicheur, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Chaussette et Piou-piou dans son dos.

Arthur lui adressa un regard intrigué, avant de l'agripper par le menton pour la rapprocher de lui :

 _-Bien essayé._

Commença-t-il dans un sourire.

 _-Mais les kyogres sont asexués._

Grogna-t-il en la relâchant.

 _-T'es vraiment sûr ? Mais vous faites comment alors ?_

Répondit Lottis en rougissant avant de le voir lui adresser un regard agacé. Mais Sarah arriva par l'aile droite du couloir, revenant juste d'une mission extérieure.

 _-Mon Leader, l'équipe de Georges a repéré le navire de Max, il vient de quitter son repaire et se dirige vers notre île. Ils devraient être ici vers les premières heures à l'aube._

Dit-elle avant de jeter un regard interrogateur vers Lottis dans sa tenue de plongée. Mais Arthur récupéra vite son attention :

 _-Merci Sarah. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour libérer le kyogre qui est gardé dans leur embarcation. J'aimerais que tu ailles t'y infiltrer afin de lui ouvrir._

Demanda Arthur d'une voix douce avant de refermer la porte de la cabine de Lottis pour l'y enfermer à clef sous le regard interrogateur de l'Admin.

 _-Vous enfermez Lottis… ?_

Questionna-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil.

 _-Oui, par simple précaution… N'y porte pas attention._

Trancha Arthur d'une voix sèche en l'emmenant avec lui vers son bureau. Sarah sembla un peu perturbée par cette initiative, mais préféra ne pas s'en mêler.

.

 **Chapitre 227 : L'échange des légendaires.**

Chenal 128. J-5 avant Tanabata.

Voguant sur les eaux de Hoenn vers l'île Monsu aux premières heures du jour, la flotte rouge de la Team Magma aux allures de forteresse de métal attendait le retour d'une de leurs embarcations menées par Harlan qui devait surveiller les environs, des fois que la Team Aqua ne leur tende une embuscade.

Un petit sous-marin rouge de patrouille rentra alors dans une salle à la peinture claire grande ouverte, où l'eau de mer pouvait s'y engouffrer pour atterrir dans un bassin.

 _-Monsieur, la troisième escouade est revenue._

Annonça un sbire en voyant que Max se rendait devant le quai pour venir à la rencontre de son Commandant.

L'homme habillé d'une toge traditionnelle asiatique noire et rouge ne répondit pas, et se plaça devant une longue passerelle afin d'y accueillir ses sbires revenus de leur excursion. Mais son attention se porta très vite sur un petit groupe de quatre personnes qui s'étaient accrochées à la coque métallique du sous-marin, trempées et frigorifiées. Ils semblaient également apeurés en se demandant ce qui allait leur arriver.

 _-Rien à signaler durant notre patrouille, monsieur !_

S'écria alors Harlan qui sortit par le sas de son sous-marin, avant de jeter un regard affolé vers le petit groupe qui se trouvait tout près de lui, encore agrippé aux tôles d'acier par peur de retomber dans la mer. Il ne les avait de toute évidence pas remarqués en arrivant, et put constater qu'ils étaient tous très jeunes, hormis un des garçons aux cheveux bruns coiffés en pics sur la tête et aux yeux clos qui avait dix-sept ou dix-huit ans.

Parmi eux, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs portant des lunettes et un tee-shirt vert semblait particulièrement jeune, et n'avait probablementpas plus de sept ans.

 _-Il faut aller se cacher !_

S'écria-t-il d'un air paniqué en s'agrippant à une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns courts derrière la tête et mi-longs devant, qui avait à peine dix ans, et portait des habits blancs et rouges sur le dos.

Quant au dernier, le plus téméraire du groupe, habillé d'une casquette rouge et d'un tee-shirt noir et bleu, semblait avoir un peu plus de douze ans, et se montrait plus courageux en criant que la Team Magma ne lui faisait pas peur, alors qu'un pikachu se tenait perché sur son épaule.

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?!_

Grogna Harlan à leur attention en arrivant à leur niveau, les poussant à le suivre afin qu'ils descendent sur le quai.

 _-Mes amis portent le nom de Max, Flora et Pierre… Quant à moi, je suis Sacha du Bourg Palette. Et je vais devenir maître Pokémon !_

Affirma le jeune garçon avec force.

Mais l'aîné du groupe l'obligea à se calmer pour prendre la parole à son tour :

 _-Nous ne cherchons pas les ennuis. Nous étions à bord d'un bateau pour nous rendre sur une île, mais des personnes nous ont attaqués à bord et nous sommes tombés à la mer. Nous nous sommes accrochés à votre sous-marin afin de ne pas nous noyer._

Le groupe se retrouva ensuite à bord de la forteresse et se fit immédiatement encercler par de nombreux sbires habillés de rouges, ainsi que par leurs grahyenas.

Max s'avança alors vers eux en passant entre deux de ses sbires, et adressa un regard rapide à l'enfant le plus jeune du groupe portant lui aussi le nom de Max qui le fixait d'un air apeuré derrière ses lunettes, avant de s'adresser au groupe :

 _-Calmez-vous les enfants, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Mon nom est Max, je suis le Leader de la Team Magma._

Mais Sacha semblait très réactif, et s'empressa de lui répondre :

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ?!_

 _-Comme je viens de vous le dire, nous ne vous ferons pas de mal. Vous n'êtes que des enfants, et je doute que vous possédiez de mauvaises intentions en vue de vos tenues de dresseurs débutants, et encore moins avec un petit de six ou sept ans dans vos rangs._

Déclara Max en jetant à nouveau un regard un peu plus tendu vers le garçon le plus jeune du groupe qui remettait maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais ces paroles eurent au moins le mérite de détendre légèrement les quatre jeunes.

 _-Seulement, nous sommes très occupés en ce moment, puisque nous sommes en pleine mission. Vous pourrez donc rester sagement dans une des salles de notre forteresse le temps qu'on regagne Nénucrique. Vous pourrez retourner vaquer à vos occupations de dresseur une fois là-bas._

Poursuivit le Leader d'une voix un peu plus ferme, tout en invitant les enfants à le suivre.

Harlan se hâta alors vers Max, l'air navré :

 _-Je suis désolé monsieur pour cette intrusion. J'aurais dû me montrer plus vigilant._

 _-Tss… ça ne fait rien, Harlan, nous n'allions de toute façon pas laisser ces enfants se noyer._

Fit-il avant de se tourner un peu plus vers lui pour poursuivre la discussion :

 _-Pour en revenir à notre mission : avez-vous eu des nouvelles de la Team Aqua ?_

 _-Oui Monsieur. Nous avons des mouvements vers l'île Monsu, ils nous attendent probablement déjà pour le rendez-vous._

Déclara le garçon aux cheveux violets sous sa capuche rouge.

 _-Je vois. Reprenons la route alors._

Déclara Max en faisant signe à ses hommes de se mettre au boulot, puis dirigea les enfants vers une autre salle.

Pendant ce temps, sur l'AzurVictoria, Lottis, qui s'était assoupie dans son hamac, toujours habillée dans sa tenue de plongée avec Kiki l'évoli dans ses bras, fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son pokématos :

 _\- ''Ring ring ring, un appel ! Ring ring ring, un appel ! Nero cherche à vous joindre !''_

 _-Mfff…_

La jeune femme émergea difficilement de son sommeil, les yeux éblouis par la douce lumière du soleil levant qui se glissait à travers ses hublots, et se redressa légèrement en plaçant l'évoli sur ses cuisses pour attraper sa petite machine.

 _-Nero… Tu vas bien ?_

Bâilla Lottis.

 _\- « Oui, j'ai reçu ton message hier, ma mère va un peu mieux. Elle a juste attrapé un rhume de polagriffe, rien de bien grave même si la maladie est impressionnante. »_

 _-Bonne nouvelle. Tu dois être soulagé, ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt rentrer ?_

Demanda Lottis qui semblait contente de l'entendre.

 _\- « Eum… En fait, je ne sais pas trop Lottis. J'ai pas encore parlé de ça à Arthur, mais en me rendant dans un laboratoire pour demander des analyses, j'ai rencontré un chercheur qui s'intéressait aussi aux énergies vitales Pokémon. »_

Bafouilla-t-il presque, ce qui sembla surprendre Lottis.

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _\- « Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour poursuivre ses recherches sur ces énergies, je me suis dit que cela pourrait être utile pour l'organisation, c'est pourquoi je ne pensais pas rentrer dans l'immédiat. »_

Admit le jeune homme.

 _-C'est comme tu veux Nero. Je pense que ces recherches pourraient être positives pour la Team Aqua, donc si tu en as l'envie, fais-le._

Dit la jeune femme qui ignorait que l'homme en question appartenait déjà à une autre organisation.

Après avoir discuté un peu, la jeune femme raccrocha en le saluant, et décida de se lever. Il était déjà sept heures du matin passé et Lottis se doutait que l'échange des légendaires serait pour très bientôt.

 _-Il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici… Je ne peux plus attendre, tant pis pour ma porte._

Soupira la jeune femme en demandant à Piou-piou de la briser d'un coup de pied brûleur, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir.

Elle se rendit ensuite en premier dans la salle de bain des filles où elle ne croisa personne, tout en gardant sa tenue de kyogre, et alla rapidement faire un tour dans leurs toilettes avant de repartir vers le bureau d'Arthur, accompagnée de près par ses Pokémon.

Elle y découvrit alors un bureau vide de la présence du Leader qui était visiblement déjà sorti, et décida de chercher Tate, aidé par le flair de Chaussette. Heureusement, l'élecsprint le trouva rapidement, et montra à Lottis un coffre en levant la patte pour le lui montrer. Celle-ci l'ouvrit sans attendre, et y trouva à l'intérieur son ectoplasma qui était KO depuis la veille, car celui-ci semblait toujours dans les vapes et attendait des soins.

 _-Mon pauvre doudou… Tu ne t'en es toujours pas remis. Heureusement que j'ai de quoi te soigner._

Fit Lottis en le prenant dans ses bras, lui donnant l'apparence d'un gros coussin violet tout mou, puis elle récupéra un rappel dans sa sacoche qui avait la forme d'un petit médicament en forme d'étoile jaune. Elle le glissa dans sa bouche pour qu'il le croque comme un bonbon, et attendit son réveil quelques secondes plus tard.

 _-Lottis… Tu vas bien…_

Bafouilla l'ectoplasma qui revenait doucement à lui, observé de près par l'élecsprint qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

 _-Arthur ne t'a pas fait de mal… ?_

 _-Non, c'est bon, il m'a juste enfermé dans ma cabine. Mais j'ai pu en sortir._

Répondit-elle d'une voix douce avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

 _-Je me sens mal devant son comportement…, cette ombre le transforme en monstre, et je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est pas moi... Je veux pas faire du mal aux habitants de Hoenn, mon âme tout entière ne le veut pas…_

Poursuivit Tate dans un hoquet de tristesse.

 _-Je le sais Tate. Je le sais._

Fit Lottis avec douceur avant de sortir une bouteille de guérison de ses affaires pour en faire boire à Tate afin de le requinquer. Elle chercha ensuite à le réconforter quelques minutes en le prenant contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras et le bercer. Et ce n'est qu'une fois l'ectoplasma rassuré et revigoré qu'ils se relevèrent pour sortir de la pièce. Tate reprit rapidement son apparence humaine en la suivant, et traversa le couloir afin d'aller manger un morceau dans la cuisine avant de sortir du bateau.

 _-On dirait qu'ils sont tous dehors, ils attendent sûrement l'arrivée de la Team Magma. On ferait mieux de ne pas trop traîner, on a déjà perdu pas mal de temps._

Déclara Lottis une fois qu'ils eurent pris leur petit-déjeuner en coupe-vent.

 _-Ils sont sûrement sur les quais. Dépêchons-nous._

Proposa Tate.

Tous deux coururent ensuite le long du quai jusqu'à trouver un regroupement de sbires de la Team Aqua qui semblaient attendre en observant l'horizon. Au loin, la forteresse marine rouge de la Team Magma était déjà visible, ressemblant légèrement à un porte-avion, s'approchant tout doucement au large.

 _-Où est Arthur ?!_

Demanda alors Lottis aux sbires, dont Marco, Jack, Tsuna et d'autres camarades de leurs escouades qui étaient présents, accompagnés par leurs Pokémon.

 _-Lottis ! Arthur est dans le sous-marin._

Fit Jack en les invitants à se joindre à eux alors qu'ils s'étaient tous assis sur les structures en bois qui longeaient la mer en attendant l'arrivée de la Team Magma, certains s'étaient même allongés au sol et somnolaient paresseusement au soleil.

 _-Dans le sous-marin ?_

S'étonna la jeune femme en se rapprochant pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, vite imitée par Tate.

 _-Oui, le boss a envoyé Sarah en infiltration chez la Team Magma. Elle doit aller libérer kyogre de leur organisation, c'est pourquoi Arthur a pris le sous-marin afin de la rejoindre là-bas pour aller chercher kyogre et le mettre en sécurité._

Répondit Jack.

 _-Ok… Alors en fait il n'y aura pas d'échange quoi. J'aurais été étonnée qu'il refile le groudon à Max. J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises…_

Admit Lottis en observant la flotte de la Team Magma au large d'un air anxieux.

Dans la forteresse de la Team Magma qui se dirigeait doucement vers l'île Monsu, Max avait finalement décidé d'emmener le petit groupe de Sacha dans la pièce aux mûrs vert clair qui lui servait de bureau afin de discuter avec eux le temps d'arriver à destination. Il les installa alors sur un grand canapé rouge pendant que ses sbires gardaient la porte de sortie.

Max s'installa ensuite derrière un bureau de bois où son orbe de la Terre coloré de rouge trônait sur un petit socle, accompagné de près par Harlan, qui lui, resta debout. Puis, une fois bien installé sur son siège, Max s'adressa aux enfants afin de les mettre un peu plus à l'aise en voyant que Sacha était aussi tendu qu'un électrode prêt à exploser.

 _-Je suis persuadé qu'on peut discuter calmement, les enfants._

 _-Eh bien moi j'ai pas envie de vous parler !_

S'écria Sacha alors que son ami Pierre cherchait désespérément à le calmer pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de l'organisation.

 _-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne nous aimes pas, Sacha ?_

Fit Max d'une voix qui se faisait sérieuse, mais amusée à la fois.

 _-Parce que je ne vous aime pas !_

Affirma Sacha, ce qui fit rire Courtney qui s'était joint à eux, se tenant dos contre un des murs au fond de la salle, plantant au passage un de ses talons aiguille dans la tapisserie verte.

 _-Quel argument, hu-fufu !~_

Pouffa-t-elle de rire alors qu'un sbire à côté d'elle marmonnait qu'il n'avait jamais vu un gamin aussi stupide de sa vie.

 _-Je sais que vous, la Team Aqua et Magma, volez des Pokémon à des fins non avouables !_

Poursuivit Sacha en levant le doigt vers Max, son pikachu supportant son dresseur en poussant des cris et des ''pika pika !''.

Courtney se remit à pouffer de rire en ayant les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Max faisait lui aussi des efforts pour se retenir de sourire devant la réaction absurde du jeune garçon. Mais Harlan, lui, ne semblait pas trouver ce manque de respect drôle du tout et éleva la voix :

 _-Tiens ta langue, gamin ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, et nous n'avons rien de voleurs de Pokémon !_

 _-C'est bon, Harlan._

Fit Max en levant sa main afin d'adoucir son Commandant.

 _-Oui, Monsieur._

Se tassa Harlan en retrouvant son calme.

 _-Vous faites erreur sur notre compte, les enfants. Comme beaucoup à Hoenn, vous vous méprenez sur nos véritables objectifs qui sont d'aider l'humanité, ainsi que de protéger les habitants de la région en désirant créer une nouvelle énergie propre avec l'aide du légendaire groudon. Mais en aucun cas il n'est question de faire du mal à des humains ou à des Pokémon._

Expliqua Max d'un air profondément calme.

 _-C'est vrai ? Pourtant votre organisation n'avait pas l'air très bienveillante._

Fit Flora d'un air étonné.

 _-Oui, et groudon se trouve être un Pokémon antique et légendaire. Il est compliqué d'en trouver un et de le capturer._

Affirma Pierre.

 _-J'admets que les missions de mon organisation sont parfois illégales, voire brutales, car nous n'avons pas d'autres choix à cause de certaines personnes qui désirent nous nuire. Mais nous ne sommes pas malfaisants pour autant._

Fit Max avant d'adresser un regard compatissant vers Pierre qui l'observait derrière des yeux qui semblaient en permanence clos.

 _-En ce qui concerne le légendaire, nous en avons déjà un en notre possession. Et si vous êtes sages, vous pourrez même venir le voir avant de repartir à Nénucrique. C'est une véritable chance, n'est-ce pas ?_

Admit-il alors dans un léger sourire.

Les quatre enfants eurent alors l'air surpris, tandis que Max prenait un air plus sévère pour poursuivre son discours :

 _-Cependant, nous arrivons sur l'île Monsu et nous avons une mission des plus importantes à réaliser. C'est pourquoi on va vous enfermer dans une salle afin de nous assurer de votre sécurité, mais aussi que vous ne nuirez pas à la mission._

Dit Max en faisant signe à ses hommes de venir les chercher.

Mais d'un coup, des lumières rouges s'allumèrent et une alarme se mit à retentir avec fracas à travers tout le bâtiment.

 _-C'est quoi ?!_

Sursautèrent les enfants de peur.

Max alluma alors son interphone afin de prendre des nouvelles, un homme lui répondit aussitôt d'une voix affolée :

 _\- « Monsieur, nous avons un problème avec le harnais de kyogre. La Team Aqua a réussi à s'infiltrer dans notre vaisseau pour le relâcher ! »_

 _-Quoi ?!_

S'écria Max d'une voix horrifiée.

Seulement, une explosion très forte précéda le message, faisant s'agiter avec force leur navire ainsi que la cabine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, projetant tout le monde à terre. Kyogre venait de faire un trou dans la coque et s'était libéré grâce à Sarah qui était venue à son aide.


	50. Chap 228 à 232 - Le choc des avatars

**Chapitre 228 : Libéré.  
**

Dehors, sur le pont de la flotte de la Team Magma, Sarah s'empressa de contacter Arthur pour lui faire part avec fierté du succès de sa mission, et lui assura que kyogre avait bien pu regagner la mer, tout en observant le cétacé bleu et blanc nager dans les vagues en poussant de longs cris de joie en retrouvant enfin sa liberté. Mais un homme arriva dans son dos, caché sous sa capuche rouge pour lui parler d'une voix douce :

 _-Bravo Sarah, tu as bien fait de le relâcher. C'était le mieux à faire._

La jeune femme se retourna alors, surprise, pour voir un sbire de la Team Magma aux cheveux aussi rouges que sa capuche : il s'agissait de Peter le dresseur de dragon qui s'était infiltré lui aussi dans l'organisation.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment de la Team Magma, n'est-ce pas ?_

Demanda-t-elle dans une question qui sonnait plus comme une affirmation, tout en préparant son équipement de plongée qu'elle portait déjà en partie sur elle.

 _-Non en effet, je suis Peter, un ami de Tate et Lottis. Ils m'ont appelé pour donner un coup de main. Je suis ici depuis plusieurs jours._

Admit le garçon.

La jeune femme lui adressa un léger sourire en levant son pouce, avant de mettre son triton en bouche et de plonger pour pouvoir rejoindre Arthur qui l'attendait non loin à bord de leur sous-marin.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau à l'intérieur de la flotte, tout le monde s'était retrouvé au sol sous la violence de l'explosion qu'il venait d'y avoir, tandis que la voix d'un sbire dans l'interphone de Max raisonnait et criait en réclamant des directives :

\- _« Kyogre s'est échappé ! Kyogre s'est échappé ! Nous coulons ! L'eau s'est introduite dans le bâtiment ! Monsieur, que devons-nous faire ?! »_

Max se releva avec difficulté sous l'aide d'Harlan qui avait pu se relever avant lui, et attrapa rapidement le combiné de son appareil afin de donner des ordres et de demander de fermer au plus vite les cloisons du navire et d'évacuer tous les sbires vers l'hélicoptère qui se trouvait sur le toit afin que tout le monde soit en sécurité.

Mais son regard prit un air affolé en constatant que l'orbe de la Terre au cœur de magma roulait vers les enfants et se stoppa une fois arrivé aux pattes du pikachu qui semblait intrigué par l'objet et par l'énergie qu'il dégageait. Max laissa alors son téléphone de côté pour s'adresser d'un air un peu affolé à Sacha :

 _-L'orbe ! Ne laisse surtout pas ton pikachu le toucher, il a un effet indésirable sur les Pokémon ! Il ne doit absolument pas être mis en contactavec un autre Pokémon que groudon !_

S'écria Max.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le pikachu avait touché l'objet qui se mit à briller avec force et fusionna l'instant d'après avec lui. Sacha prit alors un air halluciné en découvrant devant lui un pikachu qui grandit légèrement dans un éclat de lumière, et se retrouva avec des marquages rouges incandescents de l'oméga sur sa fourrure jaune, rappelant les marquages de groudon.

 _-Pikachu ?!_

S'horrifia Sacha.

 _-C'est quoi ces dessins sur son corps ?_

S'inquiéta Flora.

La souris électrique se mit alors à grogner avec hargne en observant tout le monde autour de lui, et chercha à se défendre, semblant particulièrement énervée et excitée par les pouvoirs mystérieux de l'orbe, puis déchargea ensuite une puissante décharge électrique sur tout le monde avant de partir en courant vers un couloir. L'attaque était si violente que même son propre dresseur sembla déboussolé devant autant de puissances qu'il n'avait encore jamais observé chez son Pokémon.

 _-Pikachu !_

S'écria Sacha en partant à sa suite pour essayer de le rattraper.

 _-Harlan, va les chercher ! Nous devons absolument récupérer l'orbe !_

S'écria alors Max à l'intention de son Commandant.

 _-Oui Monsieur !_

Fit le Commandant en partant à sa suite pour essayer de le rattraper.

Devant le chahut et la panique qui se faisait sur le navire de la Team Magma, le sous-marin de la Team Aqua en profita pour remonter à la surface, et ouvrit son sas pour laisser Arthur et Sarah en sortirent.Tous les deux semblaient très enjoués, et observaient le kyogre nager autour de leur vaisseau tout en grognant de joie, sautant à travers les vagues comme s'il voulait jouer avec eux.

 _-Bravo Sarah, encore une fois tu sais me montrer ta loyauté._

Fit Arthur d'une voix ravie tout en sortant l'orbe de la mer de sa poche pour s'en servir afin de pouvoir communiquer avec le kyogre, et se faire obéir comme s'il avait été son dresseur.

 _-Ouais, enfin ça fait quand même huit ans qu'on se connaît, mon Leader. Vous devez le savoir que je vous suis loyale._

Admit Sarah d'une voix un peu gênée en entendant Arthur s'exprimer d'une façon plutôt inhabituelle avec elle, comme s'ils se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps.

D'un coup, Ajisai arriva en passant elle aussi par le sas, l'air affolé et inquiet pour se ruer vers son frère :

 _-Arthur, je t'en prie, laisse le kyogre repartir dans la nature ! Et jette cet orbe avant de faire une terrible erreur ! Tout cela va forcément très mal finir !_

 _-Reste en arrière, Ajisai. Je sais ce que je fais._

Grogna Arthur avant de tendre l'orbe de la mer vers le ciel, tout en réclamant une attaque onde originelle à kyogre. Le Pokémon se mit alors à obéir au Leader, et envoya un puissant rayon de lumière bleue vers la forteresse de la Team Magma afin de l'endommager un peu plus, semblant ravi de pouvoir se défouler sur eux.

 _-Arthur, ça suffit ! Tu vas finir par blesser des membres de la Team Magma si tu continues !_

S'écria Ajisai d'une voix suppliante.

 _-Elle a raison, Arthur. Nous n'étions pas censés les attaquer de la sorte…_

Admit Sarah qui n'aimait pas contredire les agissements de son Leader, mais qui trouvait tout de même qu'il allait un peu loin en attaquant leur navire alors qu'ils étaient déjà en train de sombrer et qu'ils n'étaient, de base, même pas venue pour se battre.

 _-Il ne faudrait pas rompre nos règles d'honneur._

Poursuivit Sarah.

Arthur se mit alors à rire d'un air satisfait en ignorant royalement les remarques des filles, et appela le kyogre afin de pouvoir regagner l'île Monsu avec lui sous le regard désolé de Sarah et d'Ajisai qui commençaient à s'inquiéter toutes les deux devant le comportement d'Arthur qu'elles ne reconnaissaient pas.

Peu après, sur l'île Monsu, Tate et Lottis, ainsi que tous leurs camarades, fixaient le navire de la Team Magma. Ils avaient observé d'un air anxieux le kyogre sortir de la forteresse, puis l'attaquer ensuite, et constataient à présent que le vaisseau coulait au large alors que le sous-marin de leur Leader faisait enfin son entrée sur leur petit port, suivi de près par le kyogre.

 _-Regarde Tate. Kyogre a l'air de les suivre, c'est à cause de l'orbe tu crois ?_

Questionna Lottis d'une voix anxieuse en s'approchant du Pokémon qui s'était lui-même rapproché si près du quai, que les sbires pouvaient le toucher rien qu'en se tenant sur le rebord des pontons de bois.

 _-Je ne sais pas, il a l'air très obéissant. J'espère que ce n'était pas un ordre d'Arthur lorsqu'il a attaqué la forteresse._

Répondit Tate dans un regard à la fois attendri, mais aussi anxieux en sachant que cela risquait de le rendre plus vulnérable face à l'ombre qui s'était emparée d'Arthur.

 _-Au fait, j'ai pas du tout vu Matthieu… Sachant que c'est lui qui détient la gemme bleue, ça m'inquiète._

Chuchota alors Lottis.

 _-J'ignore où il est aussi. Mais il faut absolument qu'on fasse quelque chose avant que la situation ne dégénère encore et que les légendaires ne se rencontrent. Je pourrais peut-être hypnotiser Arthur, mais ça ne fera pas partir l'ombre…_

Admit Tate d'une voix sombre.

 _-Je vais essayer de jouer de l'ocarina. Et prier pour que la mélodie l'atteigne._

Proposa Lottis.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, plusieurs sbires se penchaient en avant pour caresser le Pokémon légendaire, l'air ravi et euphorique. Ils nesemblaient pas réaliser que kyogre était un prédateur à la mâchoire plus puissante qu'un sharpedo, et qu'un coup de croc suffirait à leur arracher un bras.

 _-Il est génial ! Depuis le temps qu'on l'attend !_

S'écria Marco en caressant sa tête.

 _-Et il est pas farouche le bougre ! J'ai vu des lovdiscs plus teigneux que ça !_

Admit Jack dans un sourire rayonnant.

 _-Hector était plus sauvage, lui il mordait !_

Ricana Marco d'un rire gras, ce qui fit rire à son tour Jack qui en avait gardé des cicatrices.

 _-Oui, il est vraiment adorable, il a l'air heureux de nous voir ! Vous croyez qu'il aimera les pokéblocs ?_

S'enjoua Tsuna d'un air gaga.

Mais le sas du sous-marin qui venait de s'amarrer juste à côté d'eux s'ouvrit, et Arthur, Sarah, suivis par Ajisai et son togetic en sortirent pour rejoindre leurs sbires sur le quai qui commençaient déjà à bichonner leur légendaire.

 _-La Team Magma ne va pas tarder à arriver. Mettez le kyogre à l'abri dans le caisson que nous lui avons préparé, installez-lui les protections pour éviter que quelqu'un ne vienne mettre la main dessus, et apportez-lui de quoi manger et se revigorer. Il a certainement besoin de soins et de repos._

Ordonna Arthur.

 _-Oui mon Leader !_

Firent plusieurs sbires avant d'appeler le kyogre comme s'ils appelaient un gros toutou pour l'inciter à les suivre, jusqu'à arriver devant un caisson qui lui avait été destiné afin que le Pokémon y trouve un abri. Seulement, le caisson en question se trouvait collé à un second caisson de métal où groudon dormait : une rencontre entre ces deux-là ne tenait donc plus qu'à un fil.

Pendant que les sbires s'occupaient du kyogre, Arthur jeta un regard vers Lottis et Tate en remarquant qu'ils étaient sortis de l'AzurVictoria, et se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, l'air agacé :

 _-Vous deux, je ne veux pas vous voir ici pour le moment. Retournez dans l'AzurVictoria si vous ne voulez pas que je me fâche sérieusement._

Lottis et Tate ne se laissèrent pas impressionner, et la jeune femme sortit son ocarina de sa sacoche tout en demandant à Tate de partir. Car enconnaissant les effets de cette chanson-là, elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de le faire disparaître, étant donné qu'il était lui aussi l'ombre d'un défunt tourmenté.

 _-Laisse-moi juste jouer un air avec mon ocarina, et ensuite je ne resterais pas dans tes pattes, c'est promis._

Fit Lottis en appuyant son regard sur le Leader.

 _-Très bien._

Fit l'homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tandis que Tate se cachait dans le sous-marin pour ne pas être affecté par la mélodie.

Lottis mit alors son instrument de musique à la bouche pour jouer immédiatement un morceau qu'elle avait appris la veille, et se mit à danser sur place en bougeant ses hanches. L'air était très doux et reposant, et semblait également légèrement triste et mélancolique.

Lottis continua de jouer, tout en fermant les yeux l'espace de quelques instants. Le Leader resta de marbre pour écouter silencieusement, mais son regard sembla s'adoucir légèrement, comme si la mélodie lui plaisait.

 _-Dommage pour toi. Je suis dans un corps humain. Tes pouvoirs n'affectent pas mon ombre._

Dit Arthur tout en contemplant l'ocarina.

 _-C'est la mélodie de l'apaisement. Elle adoucit les âmes meurtries, elle les apaise pour leur permettre de retrouver le repos._

Déclara Lottis en stoppant sa mélodie, alors qu'Arthur souriait d'un air sadique.

 _-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir calmer des millénaires de rancunes avec une simple mélodie ? Sois raisonnable, et laisse-moi finir le travail que j'ai commencé. De plus, je ne suis pas une âme égarée, je suis un kyogre bien en chair et en os._

Puis il lui tourna le dos :

 _-Reste dans l'AzurVictoria si tu veux vivre, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour remercier l'humain qui me permet de réaliser mes ambitions et de redevenir qui j'étais._

Poursuivit-il avant de repartir vers son Admin et ses sbires qui attendaient plus loin, près à aller accueillir Max qui n'allait plus tarder à faire son entrée sur l'île Monsu. Lottis regarda alors le sol d'un air douloureux, même ses mélodies n'avaient pu permettre à cette ombre de quitter son Leader, et à présent, elle n'avait plus aucune solution pour le sauver de cette possession.

.

 **Chapitre 229 : La colère de kyogre.  
**

Dans le ciel, au-dessus de l'île Monsu où le volcan continuait de fumer d'un air menaçant, un hélicoptère rouge appartenant à la Team Magma faisait du sur place depuis maintenant quelques minutes afin de se poser non loin du monument en pierre qui se trouvait au centre de l'île. Max était sur le point de rencontrer Arthur, et les deux hommes allaient très probablement se faire la guerre à cause de la libération du kyogre.

Tout en observant l'engin volant un peu à l'écart vers le bord de mer, sur le rebord d'une falaise, Lottis et Tate se retrouvèrent pour discuter de la situation qui leur échappait. La jeune femme avait tenté de faire fuir l'ombre qui s'était emparée d'Arthur pour le posséder, et elle avait échoué, et à présent elle n'avait plus aucune solution en tête pour le secourir.

 _-Je pourrais encore l'hypnotiser pour tenter de le maîtriser durant la rencontre avec Max… Mais dès qu'il se réveillera, on en restera au même stade. Peut-être même qu'il est déjà trop tard._

Dit Tate en observant l'océan.

 _-Comment ça, trop tard ?_

S'attrista Lottis.

 _-Eh bien, si Arthur est resté trop longtemps avec cette ombre qui le possède, il est possible qu'ils aient définitivement fusionné._

Répondit-il d'une voix nouée.

 _-Non… Gardons espoir. Il veut retrouver son corps de kyogre, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure… Il ne peut pas fusionner avec Arthur pour cette raison, parce qu'il souhaite retrouver son corps de Pokémon et non devenir humain._

 _-Mff… J'espère que tu as raison…_

 _-Pour le moment, les deux légendaires sont isolés dans des caissons, et aucune trace des chasseurs de Pokémon. Espérons que ça ne dégénère pas plus._

Dit Lottis en lui attrapant la main afin de le réconforter.

 _-Il faudrait qu'on les éloigne l'un de l'autre. Une capture en Pokéball pourrait peut-être se faire ?_

Proposa Tate.

 _-J'ai bien la masterball dans ma sacoche… Mais je ne sais pas, ça me fait trop mal au cœur de capturer un légendaire. Je trouve ça immoral. Il doit y avoir d'autres solutions que celle-ci._

Fit Lottis avant de regarder sur le côté d'un air plus gêné :

 _-Et puis, je préférerais la garder de côté pour toi des fois qu'elle puisse à nouveau te sauver d'une situation dramatique._

Poursuivit-elle.

Mais Tate écarquilla les yeux en observant l'océan, et montra à Lottis une silhouette rouge et longue comme un serpent qui se rapprochaitdoucement d'eux, au large.

 _-Hé, regarde !_

 _-C'est quoi ?_

Fit Lottis en fronçant les sourcils, tout en plaquant sa main à l'horizontale au-dessus de ses yeux saphirs pour affûter sa vue.

 _-C'est un léviator. Et il est shiney._

Dit Tate.

 _-Shiney ? Ho non, j'espère que ce n'est pas Sighrid et sa bande…_

 _-Je ne pense pas… Je crois savoir à qui appartient ce Pokémon._

Déclara Tate en se levant.

 _-C'est le Pokémon de Peter. Il a un léviator shiney._

Poursuivit-il en voyant que le Pokémon était à présent tout près.

Quand le léviator aux écailles rouges et brillantes se stoppa devant eux, celui-ci laissa descendre à terre trois personnes : Pierre le garçon brun aux yeux clos, Flora la jeune dresseuse de dix ans habillée en rouge et blanc avec un bandana sur la tête, et Max, le petit de sept ans habillé d'un tee-shirt vert caché derrière des lunettes rectangulaires. Comme Tate l'avait souligné, le dragon aquatique appartenait à Peter, et avait ramené les enfants à terre pour les mettre en sécurité.

Tate et Lottis ouvrirent alors de grands yeux hallucinés en réalisant qu'ils reconnaissaient l'aîné du groupe, et eurent tous les deux une expression abasourdie.

 _-Mais… Je te connais ! Eum… Pierre, c'est ça ?_

Fit la jeune archéologue en se rendant à la rencontre des enfants.

Pierre eut l'air lui aussi surpris de voir Lottis et se mit à sourire d'un air radieux comme s'il avait une soudaine révélation :

 _-Bon sang, vous êtes l'archéologue que j'ai rencontré à la Pointe de la Bien-aimée ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour ! Un visage aussi joli ça ne s'oublie pas !_

S'étonna le garçon avant de serrer la main de la jeune femme pour lui dire bonjour.

 _-Et moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ?_

S'imposa Tate en ricanant, tout en lui serrant aussi la main pour l'accueillir.

Le sourire de Pierre disparut alors tout en le dévisageant des pieds à la tête, fixant d'un air interdit sa tenue de casino noire. De toute évidence, lui, il ne le reconnaissait pas.

 _-Euh… Désolé, je ne me souviens pas de vous…_

S'excusa Pierre.

Mais Flora coupa la discussion, semblant un peu plus inquiète de voir Lottis :

 _-Attendez… Vous êtes un membre de la Team Aqua ?! Vous portez leurs bandanas et leurs habits bleus !_

Fit-elle remarquer sous l'approbation du petit qui criait au scandale.

 _-Oui, je me présente : Lottis Asuna. Scientifique et archéologue pour la Team Aqua. J'ai rencontré votre ami Pierre il y a plus de deux ans à Kanto où je l'avais aidé à combattre les mauvais esprits qui hantaient une petite ville en bord de mer._

Fit Lottis d'une voix polie en se penchant en avant, tout en échangeant un regard discret et amusé en coin avec Tate.

 _-Et vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Je ne suis pas une personne malveillante._

Rajouta-t-elle ensuite en se redressant.

 _-Moi c'est Flora. Je suis une coordinatrice Pokémon. Et lui c'est Max, mon petit frère. Nous sommes les enfants de Norman, le champion de Clémenti-ville._

Répondit poliment Flora qui sembla s'adoucir en voyant que Pierre n'avait pas du tout peur de la jeune femme.

 _-Et vous ?_

Fit alors Pierre d'un air intéressé en se tournant vers Tate, désirant savoir où il aurait bien pu le rencontrer.

 _-C'est pas drôle si je te le dis tout de suite. Je préfère te laisser cogiter._

Ricana Tate en lui adressant une expression sournoise.

 _-Et sinon… Ton ami avec le Pikachu, et la rouquine, ils ne sont plus avec toi ?_

Reprit Tate dans un grand sourire, laissant comprendre à Pierre qu'il l'avait bel et bien rencontré dans le passé.

 _-Sacha et Ondine ? Eh bien, Ondine est restée à Kanto. Mais Sacha en revanche est resté coincé dans l'hélicoptère de la Team Magma._

Répondit Pierre d'un air désolé.

 _-Eh bien… Allons le chercher dans ce cas._

Fit Lottis en les invitants à se rapprocher du point de rendez-vous entre les deux Leaders.

Pendant ce temps, sur une plage un peu plus loin, le trio de la Team Rocket Jessie, James et miaouss s'étaient échoués, et semblaient revenir à eux tout en étant étalés dans le sable chauffé par le soleil :

 _-On est où ? Sur une île déserte ?!_

Se plaignit James qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre du naufrage qu'ils venaient de vivre quelques heures plus tôt, en voulant voler le pikachu de Sacha. Car ceux-ci étaient coupables d'avoir fait couler le bateau qui devait emmener les enfants sur une nouvelle destination en poussant pikachu à se défendre, et se sont retrouvés à la mer sans aucune embarcation de secours.

 _-Nous sommes sur du sable._

Répondit miaouss d'un air sonné.

 _-Je crois qu'on est sur l'île Monsu où ces chasseurs voulaient qu'on aille._

Fit alors Jessie.

 _-Alors c'est là que doivent se rencontrer la Team Aqua et Magma ?_

Questionna James, ce qui fit bondir miaouss.

 _-On doit absolument aller leur voler groudon et kyogre ! On a pas une minute à perdre !_

Gronda-t-il.

 _-O… Oui miaouss. Allons-y !_

Acquiesça James en se levant pour suivre le félin blanc.

Un peu plus loin, juste devant la pyramide antique en pierre placée au cœur de l'île, les deux Leaders Arthur et Max se retrouvaient enfin en face à face, avec leurs sbires derrière, ainsi que leurs Admins. Seul Matthieu manquait encore à l'appel, ne s'étant toujours pas montré depuis un moment alors qu'il était en possession de la gemme bleue.

 _-Comment vas-tu, Maxie ?_

Le salua Arthur dans un sourire goguenard tout en accueillant Max sur son île. L'ambiance était si tendue entre les deux hommes qu'ils ne se serrèrent même pas la main.

 _-Tu es sacrément hypocrite de venir me demander comment je vais après avoir envoyé Sarah dans mon vaisseau pour libérer le kyogre, Arthur. Tu as carrément endommagé notre embarcation avec mes hommes à bord, et nous allons avoir beaucoup de mal à y faire des réparations._

S'agaça Max dans une expression rancunière. Arthur se mit aussitôt à rire d'un air mauvais devant sa réflexion alors que ses sbires ramenaient deux prisonniers de la Team Magma avec eux :

 _-Moi, hypocrite ? Et ces deux-là que tu as envoyés sur mon île pour nous prendre le groudon, ils sont venus en paix peut-être ?_

Max prit alors un air agacé en voyant ses deux sbires ligotés derrière par Marco et un de ses camarades qui étaient parvenus à les capturer,puis reporta un regard plus désolé vers Arthur :

 _-C'est pas ce que tu crois…_

 _-Donc, d'abord tu me téléphones en me demandant de faire un échange en se retrouvant chez moi, et ensuite tu cherches à nous dépouiller. Il me semble que celui de nous deux qui se paye la tête de l'autre, c'est toi. Maxie._

Poursuivit Arthur d'une voix condescendante.

 _-Arthur, écoute, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le groudon ne signifie rien pour ton organisation. Laissons nos querelles de côté et pensons d'abord au bien des deux légendaires. Nos locaux sont plus adaptés que les tiens pour recueillir ce Pokémon. Tu peux garder le kyogre sur ton île si tu le souhaites, mais laisse-nous repartir avec le groudon._

Implora Max qui cherchait à marchander avec Arthur afin de pouvoir récupérer son Pokémon.

 _-Je crois pas, non. Tu ne récupéreras rien du tout. Les deux légendaires restent ici sur cette île._

Répondit Arthur d'une voix sèche alors que ses sbires souriaient un peu en arrière tout en écoutant la conversation dans des expressions de triomphe.

Max prit un air désolé devant la décision d'Arthur, mais la vue de Matthieu qui le rejoignait en tenant une gemme bleue entre ses doigts le prit de court.

 _-Voilà ce que je te propose, Maxie. Tu rentres chez toi avec ta Team de bras cassés, et moi je remets les compteurs à zéro en réveillant primo-kyogre. Mais je suis sympa, si tu veux, tu pourras rester pour admirer le spectacle !_

Railla-t-il tout en récupérant la pierre bleutée que le rouquin tenait dans les mains.

Max prit alors une expression horrifiée en l'écoutant, et secoua la tête :

 _-Arthur… C'est pas un jouet… Tu ne peux pas transformer kyogre comme ça sans t'assurer que tu ne maîtriseras pas ses pouvoirs avant._

S'affola-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers Arthur, mais celui-ci lui adressa un regard carnassier.

 _-Je compte réveiller ses pouvoirs pour donner une leçon à l'humanité, pas pour faire de stupides recherches en laboratoire._

Assura-t-il.

Max écarquilla alors les yeux d'incompréhension, il ne reconnaissait pas Arthur dans sa façon de s'exprimer et d'agir.

Tandis que les deux Leaders continuaient à débattre à propos de la primo-résurgence, le trio de la Team Rocket, lui, était parvenu à se glisser jusqu'à eux, et observait la scène derrière un buisson afin de ne pas être vu :

 _-C'est encore mieux que dans la série Amour, gloire et Pokémon. Tu crois que la Team Aqua va prendre le pouvoir ?_

Déclara James qui écoutait la discussion.

 _-On s'en fout, ils ont groudon et kyogre. Allons les leur voler !_

Répondit Jessie.

 _-Ouais, le boss attend toujours les deux légendaires pour chauffer sa piscine ! Let's go !_

Cria miaouss en tirant les deux zigotos pour les emmener plus loin, cherchant les caissons qui conservaient les deux Pokémon antiques.

Après quelques recherches, la Team Rocket parvint à repérer les deux caissons installés sur les quais de l'organisation de la Team Aqua. Les lieux semblaient d'ailleurs bien gardés, car Jack et Tsuna patrouillaient ensemble pour assurer la sécurité de leurs protégés pendant qu'ils se reposaient dans leurs nids.

 _-Dis, Jack, tu crois que Derrick est venu au rendez-vous ?_

Questionna Tsuna alors qu'elle marchait avec lui en compagnie de deux colhomars qu'ils avaient sortis de leurs Pokéballs.

 _-Je ne sais pas Tsuna, mais si tu veux aller voir, vas-y. Je monte la garde._

Proposa Jack.

 _-Non, c'est bon… C'est peut-être mieux si je ne le vois pas…_

Fit-elle d'une voix attristée.

Mais leur attention fut tout de suite prise par le trio de la Team Rocket qui s'était jeté sur un panneau digital avec un code à composer pour pouvoir ouvrir les caissons, et se trouvait accolé aux deux grosses boîtes de métal. Ils se mirent alors à appuyer dessus au hasard en s'énervant, jusqu'à ce que la machine explose littéralement et ouvre les portes des deux caissons.

 _-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ! Vous allez tout endommager en activant les protections !_

S'écria Jack en s'élançant vers eux.

 _-Nous sommes repérés !_

S'écria miaouss à l'attention de ses deux humains.

 _-Cacnéa ! Go !_

S'écria alors James en envoyant sur Jack un petit Pokémon vert aux allures de cactus tout rond avec une fleur jaune sur la tête.

 _-Cacneeaaaaa !_

Cria à son tour le Pokémon en sortant de sa Pokéball. Puis, il déversa une nuée d'épines lumineuses sur Jack et son colhomard.

En voyant que le trio rentrait déjà dans le caisson, Jack et Tsuna décidèrent de partir en courant chercher Arthur, car leurs Pokémon marins semblaient avoir du mal à faire face à un type plante et se trouvaient maintenant empoisonnés.

 _-Kyogre, tu es à nous !_

S'enjoua James tout en courant dans le caisson pour arriver devant le bassin où kyogre se reposait. Le Pokémon semblait somnoler dans son bain devant une gamelle remplie d'aliments pour Pokémon aquatique, et ouvrit ses yeux d'or en remarquant que des personnes s'étaient introduites dans son abri.

 _-On va le neutraliser avec un filet électrique !_

S'écria Jessie en sortant un énorme fusil à canon d'une Pokéball spéciale qu'elle rechargea avec des munitions, avant de le diriger vers la pauvre créature qui se trouvait acculée au fond du caisson. Le coup partit très vite, et un long filet de cordes en métal recouvrit le kyogre pour l'attraper.

 _-Tu es peut-être un vieux machin antique, mais tu restes de type eau !_

S'enjoua James.

L'instant qui suivit, une puissante décharge électrique parcourut les câblages du filet et électrocuta le pauvre kyogre qui en poussa un grognement de colère et de douleur.

Fou de rage pour le mal qu'on venait de lui faire, le kyogre employa une attaque onde originelle dans la direction du trio, et pulvérisa une grosse partie de son abri qui s'ouvrit à l'air libre, puis, dans un bond, sauta de son bassin pour regagner l'océan juste à côté en employant son attaque crachin qui fit monter des nuages lourds et noirs dans le ciel.

L'explosion et la secousse eurent comme effet de réveiller le groudon qui faisait lui aussi la sieste dans le caisson voisin, et ouvrit à son tour des yeux d'or en sentant la présence du kyogre non loin de là.

.

 **Chapitre 230 : Le choc des avatars.**

Courant à perdre haleine jusqu'à la grande pyramide de pierre, Lottis, Tate, ainsi que les trois enfants Max, Flora et Pierre cherchaient à retrouver au plus vite les deux organisations qui se faisaient face, et commençaient à être sérieusement inquiets en observant d'épais nuages noirs se former au-dessus de leur tête.

 _-Le temps se gâte !_

S'écria Tate à l'attention de Lottis.

 _-Oui, il se couvre un peu trop rapidement pour que ça soit naturel, si tu veux mon avis ! J'ai peur que kyogre en soit la cause !_

Fit Lottis.

Derrière, essayant lui aussi de suivre le rythme en courant rapidement, Pierre tenta tant bien que mal de s'adresser aux deux amis entre plusieurs halètements essoufflés :

 _-Et du coup, je sais toujours pas qui tu es ! On s'est rencontrés à Kanto ?_

Fit-il à l'attention de Tate, tandis que Flora à côté de lui répétait en boucle qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment tout en observant le ciel gris.

 _-Ouaip !_

Fit Tate.

 _-Sur la pointe de la Bien-aimée ?_

 _-Ouaip !_

 _-Je ne me souviens pas avoir rencontré d'homme sur la pointe de la Bien-aimée !_

Admit Pierre qui manqua d'ailleurs de tomber à cause d'un caillou.

 _-Qui te dit que j'étais un homme ?_

Répondit Tate, ce qui fit exploser Lottis de rire alors qu'elle parvenait déjà difficilement à reprendre son souffle dans leur course.

 _-Euh… L'infirmière Joëlle ?_

Proposa Pierre.

Tate resta silencieux, voulant le laisser cogiter encore au sujet de son identité, mais d'un coup, la voix d'Ajisai les interpella :

 _-Lottis ! Tate !_

Au moment même où Pierre la remarqua, ses yeux prirent une forme de cœur et il se jeta vers elle, l'air transi d'amour :

 _-Quelle magnifique beauté ! Avez-vous un petit-ami ?!_

S'écria-t-il.

 _-C'est qui cet énergumène ?_

Répondit alors la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés à l'attention de Lottis et Tate qui s'approchaient d'elle, ignorant du coup Pierre qui faisait des postures loufoques devant elle en joignant ses mains ensemble tout en arborant une expression crétine. Son togetic était présent lui aussi et jetait des regards inquiets au ciel.

 _-Laisse, ce sont des gosses qui se sont perdus. Ils cherchent un ami à eux qui est avec la Team Magma._

Répondit Lottis en jetant un regard sur Flora et son petit frère qui la suivaient.

 _-Ne perdons pas de temps. Max et Arthur sont déjà en pleine rencontre, nous devons absolument les rejoindre si nous voulons avoir encore une chance de les réconcilier !_

S'imposa Ajisai avant de partir devant pour reprendre leur course.

Du côté des deux Leaders, la discussion avait tourné court à la vue des nuages épais qui se formaient dans le ciel, et de la pluie qui menaçait de tomber à chaque instant. Les deux organisations se doutaient déjà de ce que cela signifiait étant donné qu'il faisait un temps radieux peu de temps avant : kyogre était en train de jouer avec la météo.

 _-C'est étrange, kyogre se tenait tranquille tout à l'heure._

Fit Sarah.

D'un coup, Jack et Tsuna arrivèrent en courant, l'air affolé :

 _-Mon Leader ! Mon Leader ! Des intrus ont pénétré dans nos quais. Ils ont libéré kyogre ! Ils ont réussi à ouvrir son caisson !_

S'écrièrent les deux ensemble, l'air affolé.

 _-Il est en train d'utiliser son pouvoir du crachin, il est en train de créer une petite tempête ! Il faut le calmer avant qu'il ne se sauve et ne fasse des dégâts !_

Poursuivit Jack en étant essoufflé.

Arthur échangea un regard agacé avec Sarah et récupéra l'orbe de la mer qu'il portait sur lui afin d'aller calmer le kyogre, et le ramener dans son organisation.

 _-Je vais aller le chercher._

Déclara Arthur.

 _-Sarah, Matth. Surveillez la Team Magma._

Ordonna-t-il ensuite d'une voix plus sèche.

Matthieu hocha positivement la tête en remettant la gemme bleue en sécurité dans sa poche et observa Arthur partir vers l'océan en sortant la Pokéball de son léviator.

Mais Max ne souhaitait pas en rester là, et saisit l'occasion pour se tourner vers ses hommes pendant que la Team Aqua libérait leurs Pokémon pour les surveiller.

 _-La Team Magma, c'est notre chance ! On va reprendre notre groudon !_

S'écria Max.

Tous ses sbires hochèrent la tête d'un air déterminé, dont Courtney et Harlan qui le soutenaient, et libérèrent des grahyenas, des nostenfers ainsi que des chamallots pour leur faire face.

Les canidés gris échangèrent très vite des ball'ombres avec les kaimorses qui répliquaient avec des attaques aquatiques, pendant que les quatre Admins des deux organisations se combattaient avec des sharpedos et des camérupts.

Mais Peter s'empressa de retirer sa capuche pour s'imposer devant Max, alors que Lottis, Tate et le reste de leur troupe arrivaient justes pour s'interposer eux aussi entre les organisations.

 _-Oubliez groudon pour le moment. Ne laissez pas Arthur partir seul avec l'orbe vers le kyogre ! Il faut absolument qu'il s'en sépare avant qu'il ne perde totalement la raison !_

S'écria-t-il.

Max émit une expression déroutée devant son sbire qui semblait sortir de nulle part, et qui en plus lui donnait des ordres, mais Lottis, suiviepar Tate ainsi qu'Ajisai, son togetic et les enfants s'empressèrent de rejoindre le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants :

 _-Il est parti vers où ?!_

Demanda Lottis à Peter en reprenant son souffle.

 _-Il est vers la plage. Il a pris l'orbe de la mer avec lui pour aller chercher kyogre, il ne faut surtout pas le laisser continuer à manipuler cet objet. J'ai vu un enfant et son pikachu dans l'hélicoptère en venant qui avaient manipulé l'autre orbe, celui de la terre. L'objet a fait plus de dégâts que ce que j'imaginais, il a possédé son pikachu et a fait apparaître des marques étranges sur son corps !_

Fit Peter.

 _-Alors ça, c'est Sacha !_

Affirma Lottis comme si elle s'attendait à le voir faire une bêtise avant la fin de la journée.

 _-C'est à cause de l'énergie qu'il contient. Si jamais Arthur absorbe l'orbe, le trop-plein d'énergie risque de le blesser ! C'est comme si son corps recevait toute l'énergie d'un kyogre, et c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver au pikachu de Sacha._

Assura Peter.

 _-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Vous n'êtes pas un de mes sbires, n'est-ce pas ?_

Demanda alors Max d'une voix grave en toisant Peter d'un regard douteux.

 _-Bon, moi je vous laisse !_

Fit Lottis en partant en courant vers la plage afin de rattraper Arthur, laissant du coup derrière elle Peter qui expliquait à Max être un membre des G-men et qu'il venait de Kanto. Tate s'empressa de pourchasser Lottis, et dévala une pente jusqu'à atteindre une plage de galets en contrebas qui était difficile d'accès à cause de pas mal de végétations.

 _-Il est là !_

Fit Tate en voyant qu'Arthur avait grimpé sur son léviator pour se rapprocher du kyogre.

 _-Je ne le sens pas !_

Fit Lottis en sautant par-dessus une haie afin d'accéder à la plage, puis elle mit ses pieds dans l'eau et chercha la pokéball de Blue qu'elle avait accrochée à sa ceinture.

Pendant ce temps, agrippé sur la tête de son monstre marin, Arthur gardait l'orbe dans sa main et chercha à s'approcher autant que possible du kyogre pour le pousser à revenir vers son sous-marin. Mais une sensation de malaise le prit en s'approchant, et l'homme réalisa que la créature n'était pas celle qu'il espérait : celle-ci avait une ombre, et n'avait définitivement plus rien à voir avec ses souvenirs de ce qu'il était avant en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _-Je croyais être le seul avatar !_

Grogna Arthur en écarquillant les yeux.

 _-Je ne comprends pas…_

Ses yeux se posèrent très vite sur l'orbe dans lequel de l'eau s'écoulait, alors qu'il savait au fond de lui que c'était tout ce qu'il restait de lui. Lottis avait donc raison, il n'était plus que l'ombre d'un défunt tourmenté, dévoré par ses regrets et ses rêves brisés, accroché désespérément au corps d'Arthur qui était sa seule promesse de retrouver une vie qu'il avait perdue.

 _-Alors… C'est pour ça que mon ombre est liée à cet orbe._

L'homme ferma douloureusement les yeux alors que le kyogre devant lui grognait de colère en invoquant encore son crachin. Des trombes d'eaux glacées commencèrent à lui tomber sur la tête et à couler sur son visage.

 _-Cet humain… C'est tout ce que j'ai… Il n'y a plus que lui qui puisse m'aider._

Bafouilla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux pour fixer l'orbe qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

L'orbe se mit alors à briller avec force, et se mit à fondre pour fusionner avec son corps, semblant se résigner à vouloir rester définitivement avec lui. En quelques secondes, Arthur se mit à pousser un cri déchirant de douleur, suivi par des marques bleutées brillantes qui se dessinèrent sur son corps, ses mains et ses bras en serpentant comme du feu liquide. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux qui se coloraient doucement en or, des veines noires apparaissant dans le blanc de ses yeux.

 _-Argh !_

Poussa-t-il à nouveau en joignant sa main sur sa poitrine où la marque de l'alpha était apparue dans une lueur azurée intense.

Ses dents commencèrent à avoir l'air de crocs, telle une bête sauvage et son regard doré se posa sur le kyogre qui s'était tourné vers lui, semblant hypnotisé par Arthur, comme si son corps s'était changé en un orbe auquel il devait obéir. Le Leader dégageait à présent l'énergie d'un kyogre, et celui-ci le ressentait et le voyait à présent comme un de ses congénères, et même comme son alpha.

 _-Kyogre… Toi et moi on va faire équipe._

Grogna alors Arthur en lui adressant un regard malfaisant. La colère et le désespoir qui l'avaient gagné lui avaient définitivement fait perdre la tête.

L'instant qui suivit, le kyogre grogna en montrant ses crocs d'un air entendu.

 _-Déverse ta puissance ! Montre-nous la colère des océans !_

Fit Arthur tout en s'accrochant à la tête de son léviator qui ne semblait pas rassuré de voir les vagues autour de lui qui s'agitaient de plus en plus, tandis que de fortes bourrasques de vent se levaient.

En voyant qu'Arthur était en train d'énerver le kyogre qui commençait à faire s'agiter très sérieusement les flots, Tate agrippa Lottis qui s'apprêtait à partir en mer avec Blue pour l'obliger à rester sur terre.

 _-Lottis, ça devient beaucoup trop dangereux ! Le kyogre est énervé au point d'invoquer des tornades, c'est trop tard, si tu vas en mer maintenant, tu risques de te noyer !_

Dit-il.

 _-On pourrait peut-être y aller par la voie des airs ?_

Proposa Lottis.

Mais Tate fronça les sourcils en observant sombrement l'horizon.

 _-Regarde…_

Fit-il.

La jeune femme tourna alors la tête pour apercevoir de gigantesques vagues se former au loin. Elles semblaient mesurer plusieurs mètres de haut alors que l'océan autour de l'île se retirait rapidement sur plusieurs kilomètres afin de faire gonfler encore plus la vague colossale que kyogre préparait.

 _-Oh non… Il prépare un raz-de-marée !_

S'affola Lottis.

 _-Les deux organisations et les enfants sont tous sur l'île, on doit absolument mettre tout le monde à l'abri !_

Fit Tate.

Lottis jeta un regard désemparé vers Arthur, ayant peur pour sa vie, mais Tate avait raison, ils devaient absolument prévenir les autres du danger qui arrivait. Tous les deux firent alors demi-tour pour partir à toute vitesse vers la pyramide où les deux organisations se battaient encore.

De son côté, Peter avait pu retrouver Sacha qui s'était tassé dans un coin avec Pierre, Flora et le petit Max. Le pikachu avait d'ailleurs pu sortir de l'hélicoptère et l'avait complètement saccagé en faisant de nombreux dégâts, ayant de toute évidence réussi à se sauver sur l'île.

 _-Arrêtez de vous battre ! Barrez-vous ! Barrez-vous !_

Cria Lottis en courant à perdre haleine vers les sbires des deux organisations qui échangeaient encore des attaques avec leurs Pokémon.

 _-Kyogre a créé un raz-de-marée ! L'île va être engloutie ! Filez immédiatement vous mettre à l'abri !_

S'écria Lottis d'une voix plus forte.

Tous les sbires se stoppèrent alors, imités par leurs Pokémon qui tournèrent la tête vers elle, mais ils constatèrent très vite que la jeune femme avait raison en apercevant les vagues sombres au loin qui semblaient devenir de plus en plus hautes.

 _-Pourquoi Arthur ne le stoppe pas ?!_

S'écria Max alors que Sarah semblait elle aussi déboussolée en voyant les vagues approcher.

 _-Arthur a perdu la raison, l'orbe l'a possédé lui aussi ! Il ne fera rien pour l'arrêter, parce qu'il n'est plus lui-même !_

Fit Lottis en se tournant vers Max.

 _-C'est pas vrai…_

Gémit Sarah d'une voix inquiète alors que Matthieu prenait une expression horrifiée.

 _-Mon Arthur… Il va peut-être se noyer s'il reste dans la tempête !_

 _-Arthur saura parfaitement se débrouiller dans l'océan, c'est son élément. Protégeons nos sbires, c'est notre priorité pour le moment !_

Fit alors Sarah d'une voix dure, essayant d'agripper la veste sans manche de Matthieu afin de l'empêcher de partir bêtement vers la plage pour aller aider son Leader. Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas et fila comme une flèche vers l'océan.

 _-Crétin !_

Grommela Sarah.

Max se tourna alors vers elle, cherchant visiblement à mettre leurs conflits de côté devant l'urgence du moment :

 _-Sarah, tu connais bien l'île ? Où pourrions-nous abriter les sbires ? Il faut absolument mettre tout le monde en sécurité !_

Fit-il d'une voix grave. Son hélicoptère étant endommagé à cause du pikachu, il ne pouvait du coup plus l'utiliser pour sortir tout le monde de l'île.

 _-Rassemblez vos hommes, monsieur Matsubusa, rassemblez vos Pokémon également et suivez-moi !Nous devrions pouvoir trouver refuge dans la pyramide qui se trouve derrière !_

Lui répondit Sarah avant de se tourner vers ses sbires pour les appeler à leur tour :

 _-Tout le monde dans la pyramide ! Vite !_

 _-Suivez vos Admins ! Allez tous vous réfugier à l'abri, cessez immédiatement les combats !_

S'écria à son tour Lottis en aidant les Admins à rassembler tout le monde afin qu'ils partent s'abriter, mais Max jeta un regard affolé vers les quatre enfants qui partaient à leur opposé en courant vers les hautes herbes pour disparaître derrière des arbres plus loin.

 _-Mais que font-ils ? Ils ont perdu la tête ?!_

S'écria-t-il avant de se tourner vers Harlan :

 _-Il faut aller les chercher !_

 _-J'y vais, Monsieur._

Répondit Harlan avant de partir en courant dans la direction où les enfants étaient partis, appelant son grahyena et son démolosse pour l'aider à les pourchasser, mais Max préféra le suivre pour venir aussi en aide aux enfants en voyant que Kelvin et Courtney assuraient déjà la sécurité de ses sbires.

Lottis remarqua également le départ d'Harlan et de Max, semblant se demander où ils allaient, mais c'est Peter qui se rua vers elle en bravant la pluie pour répondre à ses interrogations intérieures :

 _-Sacha est parti chercher son pikachu, il a peur de le perdre dans la tempête ! C'est pour ça que Max et Harlan sont partis les chercher !_

 _-Quoi ?! Ho c'est pas vrai !_

S'inquiéta Lottis.

 _-Je vais aller chercher Arthur avec mon dracolosse avant qu'il ne se tue dans la tempête ! Fais attention à toi, Lottis !_

Dit Peter avant de libérer son dracolosse.

 _-Attends, je veux venir avec toi, je ne peux pas laisser Arthur en danger sans rien faire, et nous devons calmer kyogre ! Tu ne parviendras pas à gérer les deux en même temps tout seul !_

Affirma Lottis alors que Tate la rejoignait.

 _-D'accord, mais demande à Tate de prendre une forme de dracolosse. S'il tombe à la mer sous une forme de dracaufeu, il risquerait de subir des dommages graves. Un type dragon sera plus résistant pour cette mission._

Ordonna Peter.

 _-Entendu._

Opina Tate qui se métamorphosa en un dracolosse à la peau rouge afin de pouvoir être différencié du dracolosse orange de Peter.

.

 **Chapitre 231 : L'eau et la terre.  
**

Peu de temps avant que Tate, Lottis, Peter et son dracolosse prennent les airs pour tenter de retrouver Arthur, la Team Rocket, elle, s'était retrouvée sur les quais de l'île Monsu et avait repéré le caisson du groudon qui était resté sans surveillance. Les portes étaient d'ailleurs grandes ouvertes et l'imposant colosse rouge encore à l'intérieur ne semblait pas avoir très envie de sortir, car la pauvre créature s'était roulée en boule tout au fond de sa caisse en gémissant de mécontentement devant le temps médiocre qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

 _-Non mais regardez-le. On dirait que groudon n'aime pas la pluie. Remarque je le comprends, les félins n'aiment pas l'eau non plus ! Miaaaoouuuus !_

Ricana miaouss.

 _-Il a pas tort. Et si on fichait le camp pendant qu'il est encore temps ? Mes chaussettes sont trempées._

Chouina James.

 _-Et puis quoi encore ?! T'imagines tout de même pas que je vais repartir d'ici les mains vides ?! On peut encore le voler !_

S'agaça Jessie.

 _-Vraiment ?_

Fit James d'un air mou en observant le groudon qui grognait au fond de sa caisse comme si on s'apprêtait à lui faire des misères.

 _-Mais comment on va le ramener au boss ? On va jamais arriver à le porter jusqu'à Kanto. Et j'ai pas assez d'argent pour racheter des pokéballs._

Dit James.

 _-T'inquiète pas, James. J'ai une super idée !_

S'écria miaouss avant de lui exposer ladite idée comme si elle était géniale :

 _-Il y a un sous-marin dans le port de la Team Aqua. On a qu'à le voler ! Tout d'abord on sort le groudon, on le rentre dans le sous-marin, et ensuite on met très en colère kyogre pour qu'il crée un raz-de-marée, on en profite pour prendre le large, et ensuite on rentre à Kanto !_

 _-Ça m'a l'air tout à fait réalisable._

Admit James en se frottant le menton du bout des doigts.

Lui et Jessie semblèrent alors trouver l'idée lumineuse, et s'empressèrent d'entrer dans le caisson pour pousser groudon par les fesses afin de l'obliger à sortir dehors.

 _-Allez mon gros, un petit effort ! C'est juste un peu de pluie !_

Fit miaouss en essayant de pousser le pauvre groudon qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de bouger son popotin.

 _-A-vance ! A-vance !_

Firent le trio en même temps, tandis que le Pokémon volcanique refusait de coopérer. Mais alors qu'ils continuaient à chercher à le motiver à se lever, leur attention fut rapidement prise par l'ombre d'une personne qui ricanait à l'entrée du caisson :

 _-Décidément, vous êtes vraiment des incapables ! Demander une petite bagarre entre les deux avatars de Hoenn, c'est si compliqué que ça ?_

James se décala légèrement de derrière le groudon pour apercevoir Sighrid qui les observait dans un sourire goguenard. La jeune femme portait ce jour-là une tenue de voleuse composée d'une veste noire remplie de poches, et d'un short brun qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse accompagné de longues bottes brunes.

 _-Puisqu'il ne veut pas sortir de là en faisant le délicat, je vais l'emmener avec moi ! Nous avons une légende à perpétuer et des enchères à assurer !_

Poursuivit la jeune femme derrière son regard fourbe de reptile tandis que Klagar ricanait dans son dos sous son apparence humaine.

Les portes se refermèrent alors, et la Team Rocket se retrouva dans le noir dans un bruit de grincement.

Tandis que Sighrid remorquait l'immense caisson de métal avec l'aide de ses sbires et d'une longue chaîne de métal sur un navire à moteur, Sacha, Pierre, Flora et le petit Max, eux, arrivèrent en courant pour continuer à chercher leur pikachu, et atterrirent en haut d'une petite corniche. Mais leur attention se porta très vite sur le groupe d'individus habillés en noir qui s'était ameuté sur le quai de bois plus bas.

 _-Qui sont ces gens ?_

Demanda Sacha qui semblait surpris de les voir.

 _-Je l'ignore, Sacha… On dirait qu'ils sont en train de voler le matériel de la Team Aqua. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ce caisson ?_

Répondit Flora d'une voix douce, mais inquiète à la fois tout en détaillant le curieux objet malgré la pluie qui lui coulait devant les yeux.

 _-Quoi que ce soit, ces gens-là ont l'air d'avoir les moyens._

Déclara Pierre, qui lui, observait d'un œil intrigué leur bateau aux allures de yacht de luxe, possédant un grand espace à l'arrière qui lui permettait d'entasser des conteneurs.

Sacha resta silencieux en fronçant les sourcils, mais la vue d'une petite cage au pied de Sighrid l'affola :

 _-HO NON !_

Cria Sacha en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.

 _-Regardez ! Ils ont pikachu !_

Cria-t-il. De toute évidence, les marquages rouges et la grande puissance inhabituelle de son pikachu avaient attiré l'attention des chasseurs qui avaient décidé de l'emmener avec eux.

 _-Je dois aller le sauver !_

Affirma Sacha.

Alors que le petit groupe observait depuis leur place le groupe qui tractait le grand caisson sur leur embarcation, des bruits de pas approchants dans leur dos se firent entendre, vite suivis par la voix agacée du Leader Max :

 _-Les enfants ! Ne restez pas ici !_

Le petit groupe se retourna alors pour voir Harlan et Max arriver, l'air agacé.

 _-Venez avec nous, à moins que vous ayez envie de finir noyés. Il y a un raz-de-marée qui arrive sur l'île !_

Déclara Harlan qui jetait un regard sombre sur la masse d'eau qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

 _-Ils ont pikachu ! Je refuse de partir sans lui !_

S'écria alors Sacha en leur montrant les voleurs de Pokémon qui étaient en train d'embarquer dans leur bateau. Max sembla alors intrigué par les propos du jeune garçon et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait pour réaliser que des personnes emmenaient avec eux le caisson du groudon.

 _-Les vaututrices…_

Murmura Max en sentant sa gorge se nouer, se doutant de qui était derrière tout ça rien qu'à la vue du navire.

 _-Je dois y aller !_

Cria alors Sacha en prenant son élan pour se jeter dans le vide afin de pouvoir atterrir sur les quais plus loin, mais Harlan attrapa Sacha à temps pour le repousser en arrière.

 _-Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne vas tout de même pas sauter d'ici. Sois un gentil garçon et viens avec nous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

Fit-il en empêchant Sacha de se jeter bêtement dans un précipice.

 _-Laisse-moi y aller ! Je dois aller sauver pikachu ! Lâche-moi !_

Cria Sacha en frappant Harlan avec ses poings, manquant presque de le mordre tandis que celui-ci cherchait à l'obliger à le suivre. Le Leader Max agrippa Sacha par une oreille pour la tirer et le pousser à se pencher vers lui, puis lui parler d'une voix si sèche qu'il ressemblait presque à un père grondant son fils :

 _-Fais un peu preuve de bon sens. L'urgence du moment est de vous abriter tes amis et toi. Ton pikachu est pour le moment à l'abri dans ce navire qui est taillé pour couper les vagues. Dès qu'on aura calmé kyogre, nous irons chercher groudon pour le sortir de chez ces trafiquants de Pokémon. On ira sortir ton pikachu en même temps !_

Sacha poussa un gémissement de douleur suite à son geste en fixant le Leader d'un air effaré, mais accepta finalement de le suivre pour retourner vers la pyramide.

Le groupe partit alors en courant sous la pluie qui tombait à flot, cherchant à perdre le moins de temps possible, et arriva de justesse à se glisser dans la pyramide lorsque les vagues commencèrent à submerger les côtes de l'île Monsu, à briser le quai qui longeait la plus grande plage, et arracha quelques arbres et rochers. La mer se mit alors à engloutir petit à petit l'île, jusqu'à la recouvrir complètement, et à s'abattre sur les murs solides de pierre du bâtiment antique dans lequel tout le monde s'était réfugié en refermant des portes de pierre avec l'aide de leurs Pokémon qui possédaient l'attaque force.

Les deux teams, ainsi que les enfants, se réfugièrent tous ensemble dans la salle la plus haute de la pyramide et se réunirent autour de Max, mais aussi de Sarah qui s'occupait de donner à la Team Aqua les directives à suivre en attendant le retour d'Arthur.

Les Admins présents des deux organisations s'échangèrent ensuite rapidement quelques mots pendant que tout le monde se tassait dans des coins, l'air apeuré, et se mirent très vite d'accord sur des solutions communes afin de sortir d'ici.

Sarah s'avança alors vers ses sbires afin de leur donner ses premières recommandations :

 _-Tout le monde, écoutez-moi. La mer est en train d'engloutir l'île, je ne sais pas si l'eau va se retirer, mais dans le cas où nous nous retrouvions tous coincés et pris au piège : je tiens à rappeler à tous qu'aucun sbire de la Team Magma ne possède de Pokémon aquatique. Je demanderais donc à chacun d'entre vous de rester auprès d'un des sbires de l'organisation de la Team Magma pour vous assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se noie ou ne se retrouvent piégés dans les étages du dessous. Leurs vies sont entre vos mains !_

Tous les sbires échangèrent des regards un peu tendus, mais s'exécutèrent sans broncher, et chacun s'avança vers un sbire pour lui tendre la main. Très vite, tous se regroupèrent par deux ou trois afin que chacun puisse avoir un partenaire.

Folle de joie devant ces retrouvailles inespérées, Tsuna se précipita en courant vers Derrick qu'elle avait immédiatement repéré dans la salle chez la Team Magma. Le jeune homme vêtu de rouge l'imita dès qu'il la remarqua à son tour et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer longuement contre lui sous le regard un peu hébété de leurs compagnons.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna… On va sortir d'ici._

Fit le sbire d'une voix douce en lui caressant ses cheveux bleus.

Max sentit un malaise l'envahir en observant le couple interdit qui s'enlaçait, mais préféra ne pas s'en mêler, ni de chercher à les séparer, et se contenta de rouler des yeux avec exaspération.

Mais la voix de Sarah récupéra son attention :

 _-Monsieur Matsubusa, Harlan et vous pouvez rester avec moi. Mon milobellus assurera votre sécurité._

Fit-elle en leur présentant une Pokéball blanche et bleue.

Max la remercia, et suivit ensuite la jeune femme vers des escaliers par lesquels tout le monde allait devoir passer s'ils espéraient pouvoir sortir. Pour leur plus grand soulagement, l'eau semblait commencer à se retirer, et la salle du dessous leur devenait lentement accessible.

 _-Suivez-nous, mais soyez prudents ! L'eau pourrait de nouveau grimper à tout moment si un nouveau raz-de-marée s'abat sur l'île._

Déclara Max en se tournant à nouveau vers les sbires.

 _-Et surtout ne…_

Celui-ci se coupa alors pour tirer une expression médusée en voyant que tout le monde bavardait entre eux comme si de rien était, que Tsuna et Derrick s'embrassaient sans retenue, et que Courtney faisait carrément du cheval sur le dos de Marco qui s'était vu forcé de la porter. Devant le chahut général, Max soupira d'un air las et commença à descendre les escaliers.

Derrière, Sacha et ses amis cherchèrent également des Pokémon aquatiques qu'ils possédaient afin de s'assurer de leur sécurité, mais Jack s'avança vers eux en leur montrant la pokéball de son colhomard :

 _-Les enfants, restez avec moi._

Fit-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

 _-Je vous reconnais… Vous étiez au centre météo ! Mon pikachu vous avait électrocuté parce que vous vouliez voler des documents là-bas !_

Affirma Sacha en dévisageant Jack dans une expression teigneuse.

 _-Oui je me souviens de toi, l'avorton. J'ai mis une semaine à m'en remettre, j'avais des courbatures partout._

Grommela Jack en agrippant Sacha par le bras pour le pousser à le suivre sans aucune douceur.

Dehors, alors que l'océan se retirait doucement de l'île Monsu, Tate, Lottis, Peter et son dracolosse volaient prudemment vers Arthur qui se tenait sur la tête de son léviator. Tous les quatre bravaient la pluie et la tempête qui faisait rage depuis à présent de longues minutes, car le kyogre qui se trouvait près d'eux semblait encore très agité, et continuait à faire gonfler de nombreuses vagues qui formaient des tourbillons, ainsi que des tornades.

 _-Il va sûrement essayer de détruire l'île ! Heureusement pour nous, il ne semble pas avoir l'énergie suffisante pour faire des dégâts importants sur le reste de la région._

Fit Peter.

 _-Tu penses qu'il va se fatiguer ?_

Demanda Lottis à côté qui se tenait sur le dos de Tate qui avait gardé son morphing de dracolosse rouge pour la transporter.

 _-C'est certain, tant qu'il ne se retrouve pas en contact avec la gemme bleue, ou avec groudon, il devrait vite redevenir inoffensif. Il faut juste qu'on arrive à le fatiguer._

Affirma Peter.

Tate jeta alors un regard sur le léviator qui portait Arthur et releva sa tête rondouillarde de dragon vers Lottis :

 _-Tu as une nouvelle idée pour le sortir de la possession de l'ombre ?_

La jeune femme ne sut quoi lui répondre, et ferma ses yeux alors que la pluie s'abattait avec force sur eux.

 _-Non…_

S'attrista-t-elle.

 _-Au moins, avec toute cette pluie provoquée par kyogre, je vais pouvoir ouvrir un commerce de parapluies et devenir riche._

Dit Tate d'une voix enjouée, mais cela ne fit pas du tout rire la jeune femme qui garda une expression meurtrie.

Peter lui adressa un regard désolé avant de détourner ses yeux sur le kyogre.

 _-Je vais essayer de distraire le léviator avec mes deux dracos. Et je vais en profiter pour éloigner kyogre d'Arthur. Dès qu'il ne sera plus en contact avec lui, il va se calmer. C'est l'orbe qui le rend aussi agressif !_

Affirma le jeune homme.

Lottis hocha positivement la tête et observa le garçon libérer deux longs Pokémon bleus et blancs aux allures de serpents merveilleux, chacun orné de billes brillantes d'un bleu profond. L'instant qui suivit, ils plongèrent ensemble dans les vagues plus bas et s'avancèrent vers le léviator.

Arthur les remarqua rapidement et tenta de dévier la trajectoire de son Pokémon en sentant venir le traquenard, mais Lottis et Tate se mirent volontairement entre le kyogre et Arthur pour l'empêcher de garder un contact visuel avec lui.

 _-Maintenant ça suffit, l'avatar des mers. Libère mon Leader !_

Gronda Lottis.

 _-Léviator, hydrocanon !_

S'écria l'homme.

Tate évita son attaque, mais les deux dracos répliquèrent ensemble avec des attaques ultralasers sur le Pokémon d'Arthur afin de le déstabiliser. Et cela sembla fonctionner, car le léviator se mit à grogner et à regarder dans leur direction pour tenter de contre-attaquer avec une attaque de type dragon.

 _-Lottis, tu as vu ses yeux et son corps ?!_

S'affola alors Tate en remarquant les marquages bleus qui luisaient comme du feu sur la peau d'Arthur.

 _-Il a dû absorber l'orbe… Cette réaction ressemble à ce que Peter nous avait décrit avec le pikachu de Sacha !_

Supposa Lottis dans une expression inquiète.

Pendant que Lottis, Tate et les deux dracos distrayaient Arthur et son léviator, Peter en profita pour lancer une attaque sur le kyogre à l'aide de sa monture. Celui-ci se prit alors de plein fouet une attaque tonnerre et ne mit pas longtemps à réagir : il employa alors une attaque onde originelle et manqua de peu sa cible.

Peter exécuta à plusieurs reprises son petit manège jusqu'à ce que sa stratégie soit payante. Après plusieurs chocs électriques, le kyogre se détourna complètement d'Arthur pour suivre Peter en faisant le tour de l'île.

 _-Kyogre, non ! Reviens !_

Cria Arthur en voyant que le cétacé bleu commençait à lui tourner le dos pour pourchasser le dracolosse de Peter.

Tate tenta de profiter de la distraction pour envoyer une attaque ball'ombre sur le léviator d'Arthur, mais celui-ci se montra plus réactif et lui expédia aussitôt après un puissant hydrocanon que l'ectoplasma n'arriva pas à esquiver. Sonné, il tomba à la mer avec Lottis et se retrouva en difficulté avec les tourbillons qui agitaient les flots.

Cherchant à s'en dépêtrer, les deux compagnons ne remarquèrent pas Matthieu qui arriva sur son sharpedo afin de venir en aide à son Leader, semblant craindre pour sa vie :

 _-Mon Arthur ! Tout va bien ? Fais attention, il y a eu un grand raz-de-marée sur l'île !_

S'écria le rouquin à son attention.

Arthur esquissa un sourire à sa vue et s'empressa de lui répondre en poussant son Pokémon à baisser un peu la tête afin d'être plus à portée de voix :

 _-Matt' tu as toujours la gemme bleue sur toi ? Je peux compter sur toi pour mettre kyogre en contact avec elle ? On a un déluge à invoquer !_

Le rouquin ne sembla pas surpris par sa demande et hocha la tête.

 _-Si c'est ce que tu veux, mon Arthur._

Fit-il avant de se cramponner sur son sharpedo pour filer dans la direction où le kyogre s'était sauvé, vite pourchassé par les deux dracos qui avaient senti venir le danger.

Arthur voulut le suivre, mais Tate et Lottis parvinrent à ce même moment à s'extirper des courants marins violents pour empêcher le Leader de rejoindre kyogre.

 _-Tate, hypnotise le léviator, cela le tiendra tranquille !_

Fit Lottis.

L'ectoplasma acquiesça immédiatement tout en conservant son morphing, et fit briller ses yeux d'un bleu lugubre pour endormir le léviator. L'effet fut direct, et l'imposant Pokémon se laissa tomber de tout son long dans l'océan, perdant son maître au passage qui tomba lui aussi à la mer.

 _-J'y vais !_

S'écria Lottis en sautant du dos de Tate pour atterrir elle aussi dans les vagues en furies.

 _-Lottis !_

S'écria Tate d'une voix anxieuse en la voyant disparaître à son tour dans les flots.

.

 **Chapitre 232 : La mélodie de la pluie.**

Tandis que le léviator s'était effondré de sommeil dans l'océan, Lottis plongea tête baissée pour aller aider Arthur qui venait de chuter dans les flots agités par kyogre, alors que la tempête faisait rage au-dessus de leurs têtes et que la pluie continuait à tomber avec fracas.

Toujours sous son morphing de dracolosse rouge, Tate arbora un regard inquiet en voyant la jeune femme disparaître, et survola les vagues agitées sur une zone de plusieurs mètres, espérant pouvoir la retrouver.

 _-Lottis ! Où es-tu ?!_

Cria-t-il à son attention, alors que le léviator remontait à la surface tout en continuant de dormir, flottant comme un bout de bois inanimé.

Tate retenu quelques instants son souffle, hésitant à se transformer en kyogre pour partir à leur recherche, effrayé à l'idée de perdre ce à quoi il tenait le plus. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur réapparut à la surface en reprenant son souffle, suivi par Lottis qui le suivait de près. L'homme semblait encore pris sous la possession de l'orbe et de l'ombre, car les marques luisantes sur son corps continuaient à brûler sur sa peau.

 _-Arthur, je t'en supplie, reprend tes esprits !_

S'écria Lottis.

 _-Je dois remettre les compteurs à zéro !_

Répondit l'homme qui se mit à nager vers son léviator afin d'essayer de le réveiller, mais Lottis bondit sur lui pour l'agripper en premier par l'épaule, puis arriva à s'accrocher à son cou en le prenant dans le dos. L'homme chercha à se débattre, alors que Lottis le retenait en arrière, et tenta de la pousser à le lâcher, mais la jeune femme refusait de l'abandonner en dépit qu'il possédait une force physique plus grande que la sienne.

Malgré la lutte, Arthur parvint à lui faire lâcher prise, et l'éjecta plus en arrière pour arriver à nager jusqu'à son léviator. Mais il dut rapidement constater que son Pokémon ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite.

 _-Foutu ectoplasma. Je vais avoir plus de mal à diriger kyogre sans léviator…_

Grommela-t-il avant de rappeler le Pokémon dans sa pokéball.

D'un coup, Lottis se rua à nouveau sur lui pour accrocher encore une fois ses bras autour de son cou en venant dans son dos, et tenta de toutes ses forces de rester accrochée à lui en dépit de la pluie qui leur ruisselait dessus et des vagues qui les submergeaient par moments.

 _-Mais tu vas me lâcher !_

Grogna l'homme tout en glissant ses yeux d'or sur la jeune archéologue.

 _-Arthur, j'ai peur de te perdre… Ne laisse pas cette ombre gagner._

Un court silence s'abattit durant quelques instants entre eux, tandis que les vagues commençaient à se calmer avec le kyogre qui s'était éloigné, et bientôt, seule la mélodie de la pluie resta autour d'eux pour résonner dans l'air.

 _-Tu te souviens quand j'avais peur de l'eau ? Quand j'avais peur d'aller plonger avec les autres sbires ? J'étais terrifiée. Mais tu m'avais dit que si j'avais peur, je devais chanter la berceuse…_

Reprit Lottis, la gorge nouée.

 _-Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour l'océan que je vais la chanter, c'est pour toi._

Poursuivit-elle.

Arthur leva alors légèrement le nez vers le ciel dans une expression déroutée, pour sentir les gouttes de pluie lui tomber sur le visage et couler le long de ses joues et dans son cou. L'instant qui suivit, Lottis se mit à chanter la berceuse qu'il lui avait apprise il y a longtemps :

 _-Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream._

Tandis qu'elle chantait, Arthur se mit à se détendre, semblant réceptif à la mélodie, et petit à petit, les marquages qui serpentaient le long de son corps commencèrent à s'estomper tout doucement, pour disparaître complètement jusqu'à ses yeux qui redevinrent normaux.

 _-Row, row, row your boat, gently down the brook. If you catch a little Clamperl please let it off the hook._

Tandis que la jeune femme continuait de chanter d'une voix douce, de nombreuses gouttes d'eau caressèrent le visage d'Arthur qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour revenir à lui, pris au piège dans son propre esprit où l'ombre usurpatrice l'avait enchaîné. Mais la mélodie de Lottis fit remonter tout doucement des souvenirs lointains qui prenaient peu à peu le dessus sur lui, pour repousser l'ombre et lui rappeler qui il était.

La brise salée qui s'engouffrait dans leurs cheveux le fit revivre un événement qu'il avait vécu alors qu'il n'avait pas encore sept ans : il s'était à l'époque assis seul sur le bord de la plage, comme chaque soir depuis son arrivée sur l'île Shamouti, et fixait d'un air vide les vagues sans jamais les lâcher des yeux. Plongé dans ses pensées, le petit garçon chantait la douce berceuse, tout en resserrant entre ses doigts son finyukata bleu et blanc qu'il portait sur lui et enfonçait ses doigts de pieds dans le sable et les coquillages.

 _-Arthur._

La voix tendre de sa mère adoptive le fit revenir à lui, pour l'inciter à se tourner vers elle, et l'observa prendre place assise sur le sable à ses côtés avec un épais livre à la couverture de bois sous le bras, tandis que ses cheveux noirs et bouclés dégringolaient le long de ses épaules.

 _-Tu admires encore l'océan, mon corayon ?_

Poursuivit-elle de sa voix tendre en cherchant à le prendre sous son bras libre pour le réconforter. Le petit se laissa enlacer pour se tenir blotti contre la jeune mère qui ne portait qu'une robe d'été colorée sur elle.

 _-Maman… Il y avait des hommes tout à l'heure… Ils faisaient du mal à un locklass. Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait pour le sauver ?_

Répondit le petit garçon d'une voix nouée, attirant aussitôt l'expression désolée de la jeune femme.

 _-Tu parles des pêcheurs qui vivent non loin d'ici ? Tout cela est normal. Ils en ont besoin pour faire marcher leur petit commerce, ils ne le font pas par plaisir._

Expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix désolée alors qu'Arthur secouait négativement la tête en émettant une grimace de colère.

 _-Tu es encore un enfant. Un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi on fait tout cela._

Rajouta la jeune femme d'une voix plus douce.

 _-Non je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas comment on peut leur faire du mal. En écoutant ses pleurs, j'entendais une personne qui appelait à l'aide, et personne n'a rien fait. Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, et je ne serais jamais des vôtres. Ma place n'est pas ici, de toute façon._

 _-Ta place est avec nous, tu le sais._

Répondit-elle dans un regard attristé.

 _-Je sais que je ne suis pas comme vous, j'entends ce que tout le monde dit sur moi, et je vois comme on me regarde. Personne ne me comprend. C'est comme si je venais d'un autre monde, de l'autre côté des vagues…_

 _-Arthur…_

 _-Je n'aurais jamais ma place ici, seul l'océan m'appelle. Quelque chose qu'il me manque m'attend à l'autre bout._

Le petit détourna alors ses yeux des vagues turquoises, et son expression fâchée se changea en un regard moins dur en voyant la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de sa mère adoptive.

 _-Je sais que je ne suis pas né ici, mais cela ne me rend pas triste, tu sais._

Assura le petit garçon en lui attrapant la main afin de la rassurer.

 _-Tu es un petit garçon très intelligent. Je pense que ce livre devrait te plaire, tu sais c'est celui que je lis le soir à Ajisai, il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon comme toi, qu'on a séparé de sa famille avec la Voie lactée._

Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix nouée en lui tendant l'ouvrage qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Arthur lui adressa un regard intrigué et attrapa délicatement le livre pour le serrer contre lui.

 _-Prends-en soin, mon petit corayon._

Fit-elle en se levant.

 _-Il te montrera le chemin à suivre._

Ajouta-t-elle comme si elle ressentait au fond d'elle qu'il ne resterait pas.

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de repartir vers une petite cabane de bois et de paille située à l'autre bout de la plage où une lumière orangée éclairait son entrée. Arthur jeta ensuite un œil à la couverture du livre : il s'agissait de la légende de Tanabata.

 _-Ma famille… La princesse est ma famille…_

Chuchota-t-il.

 _« Ma famille… »_

D'un coup, de retour dans le présent, Lottis sentit qu'Arthur lâchait prise sous la mélodie qu'elle lui chantait. Très vite, l'homme perdit tout doucement connaissance jusqu'à couler lourdement lorsque l'ombre le quitta pour regagner les profondeurs marines, ce qui emporta Lottis qui se tenait encore accrochée à lui.

La jeune femme tenta de le remonter de toutes ses forces tandis qu'ils coulaient, et observa au passage l'orbe de la mer quitter son corps pour tomber au fond d'un récif de corail, faisant s'échapper plusieurs lovdiscs qui dormaient en dessous.

 _« S'il te plaît… Reviens à toi… »_

Pensa-t-elle.

Après quelques instants à le secouer pour tenter de le sauver, la jeune femme se figea de surprise : Arthur venait juste de rouvrir ses yeux bleus en lui faisant face, et contemplait la jeune femme d'un air hébété sous l'eau et les scintillements de la lumière à la surface qui illuminaient leurs visages : il avait entendu ses appels. Son regard était redevenu identique à celui qu'il avait toujours eu dans le passé quand ils plongeaient ensemble, et arborait à présent un air très doux et confus, comme s'il revenait enfin à lui.

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés adressa alors un sourire à Lottis en réalisant qu'elle lui tenait les mains, et semblait absorbé par les reflets de l'eau qui ondulaient sur sa peau et ses cheveux rouges.

Poussée par un élan de joie, Lottis le tira vers elle en se tenant face à lui, et se rapprocha doucement au milieu des bulles et des courants pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Arthur sembla comme figé devant son geste, mais se mit rapidement à arborer une expression étonnée, suivie par un regard plus tendre.

Le couple échangea un baiser sous l'eau durant quelques secondes, sans pouvoir reprendre leur souffle, mais très vite, la malédiction les ramena à la réalité, et une violente vague s'abattit juste au-dessus de leurs têtes pour les pousser à se lâcher avec les remous.

Dans un instinct de survie, Arthur agrippa Lottis en la prenant par la taille et remonta à la surface. Tous deux reprirent alors rapidement leur souffle une fois la tête hors de l'eau et mirent quelques instants supplémentaires à revenir à eux.

 _-Arthur…_

Bafouilla Lottis en recrachant de l'eau.

 _-Lottis… Je n'comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe… Qu'est-ce que j'fou là ?_

Bafouilla l'homme d'un air confus, il avait la sensation de se réveiller après un long coma alors que la jeune archéologue arborait un air profondément soulagé.

 _-J'étais dans mon bureau…, j'ai eu la sensation de m'assoupir… Et je t'ai entendue chanter…_

Poursuivit-il.

 _-Dis-moi… ch'ui pas en train d'rêver… ?_

Il balaya des yeux les alentours d'un air déboussolé, alors qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine mer, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu atterrir-là, tandis que la pluie leur tombait toujours dessus.

Non loin dans le ciel, Tate les observait en étant partagé entre plusieurs sentiments semblables à du soulagement et de la joie en voyant qu'ils étaient vivants, et que l'ombre avait enfin laissé tranquille son corps.

 _-Enfin… J'ai eu une sacrée frousse…_

Grommela Tate d'un air un peu grognon avant de finalement sourire, puis, s'empressa de plonger les repêcher pour les sortir de là.

 _-La prochaine fois, Lottis, attends mon aide avant de faire quelque chose d'inconscient. Ça évitera à quelqu'un de mourir._

Ronchonna Tate sous sa forme de dracolosse en remontant Lottis et Arthur alors qu'il les agrippait avec ses pattes pour les aider à monter sur son dos.

 _-J… J'ai pas réfléchi…_

Bafouilla Lottis qui était devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

 _-Et moi j'comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'passe !_

Grommela Arthur.

 _-Mais… Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs, exactement ?_

Répondit Lottis d'un air un peu inquiet.

 _-Je m'souviens à peu près de jusqu'à ton séjour chez Max… Mais je m'sentais déjà dominé depuis longtemps par cette ombre… Je n'arrivais pas à lutter… C'était comme s'il ressortait tous mes désirs les plus sombres pour jouer avec, et qu'il m'en enfonçait des nouveaux dans l'crâne._

Admit Arthur.

 _-Il t'a eu à l'usure. Tu ne pouvais rien faire._

Fit Tate en essayant de se rapprocher des côtes avant de finalement amener Lottis et Arthur vers les terres de l'île Monsu.

 _-Lottis, tu n'as rien ? Tes cheveux… Ils…_

Fit alors l'homme en semblant réaliser que Lottis n'avait plus ses couleurs d'amaryllis.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. J'ai juste mis la gemme en lieux sûrs._

Le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Une fois tout le monde posé sur ce qui restait des quais, et en constatant que l'averse avait cessé, Arthur se laissa tomber par terre, semblant terrassé par les émotions, mais aussi la fatigue accumulée à force d'avoir lutté tout ce temps contre l'ombre usurpatrice. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lottis le vit dans un état de faiblesse qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

 _-Tu as l'air diminué…_

Fit Lottis d'une voix inquiète.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas…_

Répondit Arthur qui s'efforçait de rester fort devant elle, mais aussi devant Tate qui comprit du premier coup d'œil que son état était plus préoccupant qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

 _-Peut-être qu'il faudrait attendre un peu avant de reprendre une forme complète. Tu es trop diminué, je ne voudrais pas que l'unification tourne à la possession._

Déclara Tate en observant Arthur qui reprenait doucement son souffle, tandis que Lottis prenait place assise à côté de son Leader pour tenter de le réconforter, hésitant au passage à le toucher, de peur de s'attirer encore les foudres de la malédiction.

 _-Merci, Tate… J'crois que d'ici ce soir, ça ira mieux._

Admit Arthur en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant. Mais ses yeux se posèrent très vite sur le paysage qui les entourait pour sentir son cœur se nouer en reconnaissant les lieux.

 _-C'était les quais de l'organisation… Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où sont mes clampins ? Où est passé tout l'monde ?_

S'horrifia Arthur qui voulut alors se lever, mais Lottis l'obligea à rester encore un peu assis. Tout autour d'eux, les piliers de bois, les planches qui avaient servi à fabriquer des pontons ainsi que des plates-formes d'accostage avaient été arrachées, et s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur une zone couverte de végétations située en arrière.

 _-Arthur… Il faut que tu saches que tout ça n'est pas de ta faute. L'ombre qui s'était emparée de toi t'avait complètement possédée…_

Fit Lottis d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait d'être la plus douce possible alors que l'homme secouait négativement la tête en cherchant à présent l'AzurVictoria dans le rivage, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas pour son plus grand désespoir.

 _-Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Lottis. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à l'île ?_

Bafouilla Arthur d'une voix horrifiée, tournant de nouveau son attention sur les quais en morceaux un peu partout autour d'eux.

 _-Tu avais donné rendez-vous à Max pour échanger groudon et kyogre. Mais l'échange s'est mal passé, kyogre s'est sauvé, il a endommagé et coulé le navire de Max, et il a commencé à déclencher une tempête sous tes ordres… Il y a eu un raz-de-marée, mais tous les sbires sont allés se réfugier dans la pyramide._

Répondit Lottis dans une grimace.

 _-J'ai… j'ai fait quoi ?!_

Bafouilla Arthur d'une voix nouée et horrifiée.

 _-T'as surtout fusionné avec l'orbe, mais j'ai trouvé ça joli._

Poursuivit Tate d'une voix plus souple en restant debout derrière eux, les mains dans les poches.

Arthur secoua à nouveau la tête d'un air accablé et se releva rapidement en dépit qu'il eût beaucoup de mal à garder l'équilibre pour tenter de foncer vers la pyramide.

 _-Il faut que j'aille voir si tout l'monde va bien !_

S'affola Arthur.

Quand le groupe regagna la pyramide, ceux-ci retrouvèrent avec soulagement les deux organisations qui les attendaient sur la terrasse de pierre située devant le monument.

Max semblait d'ailleurs avoir du mal à obtenir le calme, car les sbires des deux organisations chahutaient beaucoup en discutant et en riant ensemble, comme s'ils participaient à une colonie de vacances, semblants ravis de se découvrir des points communs et de passer du temps ensemble sans avoir à se battre. Jack ayant même retrouvé pour son plus grand bonheur ses copines de la Team Magma qui s'étaient installéesautour de lui pour bavarder.

En voyant Arthur, Tate et Lottis arriver, Sarah se leva dans un bond pour courir vers eux, vite suivie par le reste des sbires de la Team Aqua tandis que Max restait un peu en retrait en les observant.

 _-Arthur !_

S'écria Sarah qui s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, l'air soulagé.

 _-J'ai eu vraiment peur… Tu nous as fait si peur !_

Poursuivit-elle en se mordant les lèvres de tristesse.

 _-Ch'ui désolé…_

Répondit Arthur en lui rendant son étreinte quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers ses sbires qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux, l'air aussi inquiet et soulagé.

 _-Et vous les clampins, tout l'monde va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ?_

Demanda-t-il alors, mais ses sbires lui répondirent par des pouces en l'air et des sourires enjoués.

 _-Tout baigne, mon Leader !_

S'écria Marco.

 _-Oui, on s'est bien marré !_

Admit Jack.

 _-La Team Magma est marrante, en fait ! On les a protégés durant le raz-de-marée !_

Fit un autre sbire qui semblait s'en réjouir sous son bandana bleu.

Arthur leur adressa un sourire fatigué, soulagé, mais aussi coupable, et balaya le groupe d'un œil anxieux en constatant qu'il manquait un de ses Admins.

 _-Il manque personne ? Et où est Matthieu ?_

Questionna-t-il d'une voix grave et préoccupée.

 _-Tous les sbires vont bien… Mais j'ignore où est Matthieu. Il était parti à ta recherche en te pensant en danger avec kyogre._

Admit Sarah d'un air profondément désolé.

Arthur ne sut quoi lui répondre en se sentant coupable pour ce qui pourrait arriver à son Admin, ne se rappelant même pas avoir vu le kyogre. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait, c'était de son plongeon avec Lottis, de l'orbe qui le quittait, et de la pluie qui lui tombait sur le visage.

 _-Peter est en train de s'occuper du kyogre, il l'a éloigné pour pouvoir calmer sa colère. Il va peut-être retrouver Matthieu. Je suis certaine qu'il va bien, il a un sharpedo et des léviators avec lui._

Répondit alors Lottis d'une voix rassurante.

 _-Peter ? Qui est-ce ?_

S'étonna Arthur.

 _-C'est un ami à nous. Il est venu de Kanto pour nous apporter son aide avec les deux légendaires, et c'est en partie grâce à lui qu'on a pu te sauver et te libérer de l'emprise de l'orbe. Il est très célèbre dans sa région, c'est le maître de leur ligue Pokémon._

Répondit Lottis avec douceur.

Arthur émit une expression navrée pour toutes les inquiétudes qu'il venait de causer, mais souffla de soulagement avant de faire demi-tour avec l'attention de retourner vers l'océan, mais Lottis et Tate le stoppèrent sous le regard inquiet de Sarah.

 _-Tu crois aller où comme ça dans ton état ? Tu tiens à peine debout, il serait plus prudent de laisser Peter s'en occuper, il sait ce qu'il fait._

Gronda Lottis.

 _-Lottis a raison. Peter n'est pas seulement le maître de la ligue de Kanto, c'est aussi un puissant dompteur de Pokémon dragon. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour eux. Tu as d'autres priorités à gérer pour le moment._

Assura Tate en lui faisant un signe de tête pour lui indiquer la direction dans son dos. Arthur se retourna pour observer Max qui attendait un peu plus loin auprès de sa petite sœur, ses deux Admins, ainsi que ses sbires qui l'avaient suivi sur l'île Monsu. Les quatre enfants étaient d'ailleurs encore là eux aussi, et attendaient de savoir comment sauver le pikachu de Sacha que les chasseurs de Pokémon avaient volé.

 _-Leur hélicoptère et leur navire ont été endommagés durant l'échange des légendaires. Ils sont coincés ici et ne peuvent plus rentrer dans leur base sans notre aide._

Dit alors Sarah en voyant qu'Arthur fixait Max d'un air pesant.

 _-D'accord… J'vais aller lui parler._

Céda Arthur avant de voir la jeune femme poser sa main sur son épaule afin de le réconforter :

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Arthur, ça va aller. Il n'y a eu que des dégâts matériels, le plus important est que tout le monde soit sain et sauf. Va t'occuper de la Team Magma. Je vais aller m'occuper des recherches avec une patrouille pour retrouver l'AzurVictoria que la tempête a emporté au large,et chercher Matthieu en même temps._

Arthur la remercia pour son initiative, avant de détourner les talons pour se diriger vers Max, laissant ses sbires derrière lui, qui s'étaient tous attroupés autour de Sarah qui leur demandait à tous de partir à la recherche de leur Admin, ainsi que de leur navire et de leur sous-marin.

De leur côté, Tate et Lottis suivirent le pas pour rester avec Arthur, et rejoignirent Courtney, Harlan et Ajisai qui se tenaient près de Max. Mais le groupe fut très rapidement rejoint par Sacha, Pierre, Flora et le petit Max qui souhaitaient eux aussi savoir ce qu'allaient faire les deux organisations à présent.

 _-Je suis navré pour les dommages que je t'ai causés, Maxie. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même._

Fit Arthur d'un air qu'il s'efforçait de rester impassible alors que le garçon aux cheveux rouges le dévisageait d'un regard accusateur.

 _-À défaut d'avoir perdu un hélicoptère et un navire, nous avons un problème plus préoccupant._

Déclara alors Max en reniflant d'une voix sèche, tandis que Sacha serrait des poings à côté :

 _-Des sales voleurs ont pris pikachu ! On doit absolument aller le sauver !_

Affirma-t-il d'une voix forte devant ses amis qui semblaient désolés pour lui.

 _-Ils étaient tous habillés de noir et avaient un grand bateau ! Et ils ont aussi embarqué groudon dessus !_

Poursuivit le petit Max qui se tenait collé à sa sœur Flora.

Arthur ouvrit alors des yeux tout ronds et surpris en remarquant enfin les quatre enfants, et s'adressa à Max d'une voix confuse :

 _-C'est quoi ces gosses ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ? Ils sont à toi ?_

 _-Tss… Harlan les a repêchés en venant sur ton île. On doit les ramener en métropole._

Répondit simplement Max d'une voix dédaigneuse comme s'il parlait d'une corvée particulièrement pénible.

 _-Ha, d'accord. J'trouvais étrange que tu prennes des sbires aussi jeunes._

Admit Arthur en hochant la tête.

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit, ces enfants disent la vérité. Durant la tempête provoquée par kyogre, les chasseurs de Pokémon sont venus sur ton île et ont emmené avec eux le pikachu, l'orbe de la terre, ainsi que groudon._

Fit Max d'une voix grave tout en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

 _-Et je suppose que tu m'demandes de l'aide, Maxie._

Répondit Arthur en posant ses mains sur les hanches sous le regard attentif de tout le monde.

 _-Arthur, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui adviendra de ces deux Pokémon s'ils restent entre leurs griffes. Ils seront vendus aux enchères dans une région lointaine sur le marché noir et réduits en état d'objet de collection. Groudon et kyogre sont les trésors les plus précieux de Hoenn. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils les emmènent._

Le Leader de la Team Magma prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre ses arguments :

 _-Nous avons tous les deux vu de quoi étaient capables ces chasseurs, ils ont beaucoup de moyens et des Pokémon très puissants. Notre seule chance de les sauver serait de faire équipe. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quémander une assistance, mais je pense très sincèrement que nous devrions mettre nos querelles de côté pour le bien des Pokémon qu'ils retiennent._

Poursuivit-il.

Arthur soupira en jetant un regard de côté avant de le reporter sur Max.

 _-Très bien. Je te dois bien ça après c'qui est arrivé à ton rafiot._

Céda Arthur.


	51. Chap 233 à 236 - La prise de Geraldan

**Chapitre 233 : Un espoir de réunification.  
**

Suite à la discussion entre Arthur et Max à propos des chasseurs de Pokémon, les deux hommes prirent la décision de faire le tour de l'île ensemble pour tenter de repérer le kyogre, et voir si Peter avait besoin d'aide pour le calmer. Seulement, Ajisai insista pour les accompagner afin de leur parler à l'écart, pendant que les sbires de la Team Magma et leurs Admins restaient avec les enfants, ainsi qu'avec Lottis et Tate.

Rapidement, au lieu de s'attarder à discuter avec la jeune archéologue et les enfants, Harlan et Courtney décidèrent de retourner chaperonnerleurs sbires en voyant que ceux-ci commençaient à partir suivre ceux de la Team Aqua pour aller crapahuter sur l'île. Tandis que de leur côté,Sacha et ses amis s'étaient tournés vers Lottis et Tate, car le jeune dresseur à la casquette rouge semblait étonné de revoir la jeune femme :

 _-Vous êtes l'archéologue que nous avions rencontré à la Pointe de la Bien-aimée ? Parce que vous lui ressemblez beaucoup !_

S'étonna Sacha avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers Tate.

 _-Oui Sacha, c'est bien moi, Lottis. Alors, tu es enfin devenu maître Pokémon ?_

Admit-elle dans un sourire amusé. Mais Sacha répondit négativement à sa question d'un air accablé.

 _-Lottis est un membre de la Team Aqua. Ce qui explique pourquoi on avait eu cette impression de déjà-vu en voyant leurs uniformes._

Répondit Pierre d'une voix posée tout en se tenant à côté de Sacha.

 _-Je ne me doutais pas que tu travaillais pour ces crapules, toi qui avais l'air si gentille._

S'étonna Sacha.

 _-Rassure-toi. Nous ne faisons pas de mal aux gens ni aux Pokémon en dépit que nous soyons considérés comme des criminels. Malgré tout, je garde espoir pour que l'organisation devienne un jour légale afin qu'Hoenn reconnaisse l'utilité de nos actions pour préserver les océans._

Répondit Lottis dans un sourire.

 _-Comment pourriez-vous faire cela ? Vous n'êtes que des bandits, j'ai vu vos collègues commettre des actes de piraterie et chaparder des objets rares !_

Affirma Sacha avec force, ce qui fit rire Lottis d'un air doux.

Mais Pierre s'avança vers Tate pour le montrer à Sacha en le pointant du doigt.

 _-Au fait, Sacha, il semblerait qu'on ait aussi rencontré ce garçon dans le passé. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui._

Sacha prit alors un air étonné, semblant lui aussi ne pas se souvenir de Tate.

 _-Ah… Ah bon ? Il ne me rappelle rien non plus._

Bafouilla-t-il en plissant les yeux pour le dévisager.

 _-Oui. Je sais que ta mère s'appelle Délia Ketchum, que ton rival s'appelle Régis, que le professeur Chen t'a offert ton premier Pokémon et que tu es originaire du Bourg-Palette._

Répondit Tate dans un sourire en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _-C'est vrai. C'est exactement ça ! Comment saviez-vous tout cela ?_

S'étonna Sacha en ouvrant des yeux tout ronds.

 _-C'est extrêmement suspect !_

Fit remarquer le petit Max sous ses lunettes rectangulaires.

 _-En réalité, je suis un ami de ta famille._

Répondit simplement Tate dans un sourire.

 _-Tout cela ne nous dit pas où on t'a rencontré. Tu as beau prétendre être un ami, je ne me souviens pas de ton visage._

Déclara Pierre qui semblait de plus en plus intrigué par Tate.

 _-C'est pas drôle si je vous le dis tout de suite ! Allez, celui qui devine gagnera un lava-cookie !_

Ricana le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

Lottis émit un sourire en voyant que Tate semblait à l'aise avec les enfants, et même content de les revoir en vue de ses yeux qui brillaient de malice devant la réaction confuse du groupe. Mais alors qu'elle les observait jacasser ensemble, une brise glacée se glissa dans son cou et ses oreilles, lui apportant un léger goût salé sur les lèvres qui la fit frissonner, lui faisant ressentir un terrible pressentiment.

Plusieurs souffles se succédèrent ensuite, et firent légèrement voler ses cheveux dans son dos. Celle-ci leva alors le nez vers le ciel qui était déjà couvert par la tempête que kyogre avait déclenché peu de temps avant, et observa une masse noire plus importante se former au-dessus de leur tête : il s'agissait de nuages qui se gorgeaient d'eau et d'orage.

Les feuillages des alentours s'agitèrent alors un peu plus dans une mélodie lugubre, et quelques gouttes d'eau commencèrent à tomber autour d'elle, ainsi que sur son nez.

 _-Regardez._

Fit Lottis en interrompant le groupe qui bavardait encore.

 _-Le temps s'assombrit._

Ajouta-t-elle.

 _-C'est juste un peu de pluie… Peter n'était pas censé calmer le kyogre ?_

Lui répondit Pierre en se tournant vers elle. Mais un éclair silencieux serpenta dans le ciel durant un bref instant.

Sans les attendre, celle-ci s'élança pour partir en courant dans la direction où les Leaders s'étaient éloignés, vite suivie par Tate et les enfants qui semblaient intrigués par sa réaction.

Celle-ci s'avança rapidement vers un amas d'arbres et s'aventura dans une zone plus rocheuse en bord de mer cachée derrière une vaste végétation tropicale composée de fougères et de palmiers.

Après un peu de marche, elle trouva Arthur, Max et Ajisai en train d'inspecter la bordure la plus au sud de l'île, tout en contournant des rochers au pied du volcan qui fumait encore au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le trio semblait occuper à discuter en marchant sans faire attention à la pluie, l'air grave au visage. Mais les deux hommes s'évitaient soigneusement du regard et avaient pris soin de se placer chacun d'un côté d'Ajisai pour ne pas avoir à être trop proches.

 _-Ne sois pas absurde, Ajisai. Je ne me sens pas prêt à travailler à nouveau avec Arthur._

Grommelait Max alors que Lottis s'approchait en repoussant des fougères.

 _-Tu sais très bien que nous n'portons plus de confiance l'un envers l'autre. Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé._

Acquiesça Arthur qui regardait sur le côté opposé où se trouvaient sa sœur et son rival.

 _-Arrêtez de réagir comme des enfants…_

Mais Ajisai se stoppa dans ses sermons en voyant Lottis arriver, ce qui sembla gêner les deux hommes qui remarquèrent aussi sa présence.

 _-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre conversation. Mais je suis inquiète, la pluie s'est remise à tomber._

Bafouilla Lottis en constatant que Max la fusillait d'un regard agacé.

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, Lottis. Nous étions en train d'inspecter toute la partie est et sud de l'île._

Soupira Ajisai en se tournant vers elle.

 _-La pluie retombe, en effet. Kyogre serait à nouveau agité ?_

Déclara Max en se rapprochant pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le ciel qui continuait de s'assombrir à un point où la nuit semblait tomber avant l'heure.

Arthur prit alors une expression particulièrement inquiète en se souvenant d'un détail important, et se tourna dans la direction de l'océan qu'ils pouvaient voir d'où ils se trouvaient.

 _-Matthieu… Il est resté avec la gemme bleue… Non ? Je n'arrive pas à m'souvenir de ces dernières quarante-huit heures…_

Dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Max prit alors à son tour une expression horrifiée en se tournant vers lui :

 _-Bien sûr qu'il a la gemme bleue avec lui, espèce d'inconscient. Tu l'as lui avait confiée juste avant de partir voir kyogre avec l'orbe de la mer pour lui demander de déclencher un déluge ! S'il existe bien un crétin encore plus crétin que toi, c'est ton espèce d'acolyte qui fait tout ce que tu lui demandes sans même utiliser ce qui lui sert de cervelle !_

Gronda-t-il en devenant presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

 _-Hey ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça d'mon Admin, tête de nerd !_

S'énerva Arthur alors que Max prenait une expression agacée.

Mais la voix du jeune Sacha qui arrivait en courant les coupa :

 _-Tout ça ne va pas me ramener mon pikachu ! Quand est-ce qu'on va aller le chercher ?!_

Les deux Leaders tournèrent vivement la tête en même temps pour fusiller Sacha du regard, mais les battements d'ailes d'un Pokémon volant au-dessus de leurs têtes attirèrent leur attention :

 _-Lottis ! Tate ! On a un gros problème !_

S'écria la voix de Peter.

 _-Alors c'est bien kyogre qui fait tomber cette pluie ?_

Questionna Lottis dans une grimace en levant la tête, tout en faisant un pas en avant dans sa direction.

 _-Oui ! Ne perdons pas de temps, votre ami est en danger !_

Répondit le jeune homme en leur indiquant l'océan derrière. Sans attendre, tout le monde s'élança vers un petit sentier qui devait les mener à la plage la plus proche, faisant s'agacer Lottis qui réalisa qu'Arthur et Max avaient visiblement passé plus de temps à se quereller plutôt qu'à surveiller le large.

 _-Je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne le sens pas !_

S'écria Flora qui suivit le groupe qui s'était mis à courir jusqu'à un petit passage entre de hautes fougères et des palmiers derrière lesquelles on pouvait admirer l'océan.

Le groupe eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le cétacé au large en arrivant sur la plage, que le monstre disparut dans les flots alors que les nuages continuaient à assombrir le ciel et que la pluie dégringolait furieusement. Derrière, un léviator bleu semblait paralysé par la peur, et n'osait même plus approcher le rivage, alors que son maître se cramponnait sur sa tête.

 _-Tss... dites-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça !_

S'écria Max d'une voix nerveuse en scrutant les vagues qui se déchaînaient devant eux, et qui s'écrasaient en de gros rouleaux sur la plage ainsi que les côtes qui bordaient l'île.

 _-Faire quoi ?_

Demanda Flora en s'approchant avec les trois autres enfants, semblant eux aussi apeurés par le spectacle et des bourrasques de vent qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort.

 _-Expliquez-nous ce qu'il se passe !_

Dit Pierre, tandis que Peter arrivait dans leurs dos en ayant enfin quitté sa monture qui le suivait de près. Le dresseur de dragons s'adressa alors à tout le monde d'une voix grave :

 _-Le rouquin a jeté la gemme bleue sur kyogre depuis son léviator. Il risque de se transformer à tout moment !_

 _-Se transformer ?_

Questionna Sacha.

 _-Kyogre peut évoluer ? Non c'est impossible, c'est un Pokémon légendaire !_

Demanda alors le petit Max aux cheveux noirs. C'est donc le grand Max qui entreprit de répondre à sa question :

 _-Non les enfants, la primo-résurgence est une métamorphose provoquée par une grande quantité d'énergie. Cette énergie va le rendre bien plus redoutable que s'il avait subi une simple évolution. En gros, la primo-résurgence aide le Pokémon à s'approcher de la perfection, mais elle le rend particulièrement dangereux en retour._

Le petit Max lui accorda une expression surprise et horrifiée à la fois avant de détourner son regard vers la mer où Arthur était en train de se diriger.

 _-Matt' ! T'inquiètes pas mon grand, je viens t'chercher !_

S'écria l'homme en sortant la Pokéball de son aligatueur. Au loin sur sa monture, luttant entre deux fortes houles, Matthieu sembla essayer de lui crier quelque chose en ayant l'air affolé, mais le Leader ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait d'où il était.

 _-ATTENTION !_

Cria Peter.

D'un coup, la masse bleutée du cétacé réapparut à la surface pour fixer le groupe de ses yeux jaunes et brillants, et resta positionnée sans bouger pour les observer d'un regard sombre. Contrairement à son allure originale, le corps du kyogre avait maintenant triplé de volume, et avait vu ses marquages rouges se changer en de puissantes veines lumineuses remplies d'énergies qui semblaient bouillonner en lui, et qui parcouraient son corps. Tandis que sur son front, la marque de l'alpha s'était dessinée dans un symbole lui aussi brûlant d'un feu doré.

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux impressionnés devant la force mystérieuse et électrique qu'il dégageait, et vit la créature grogner en faisant tomber la pluie dans une cacophonie plus forte et funeste.

 _-Il… Il s'est transformé…_

Bafouilla Arthur qui n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de la créature qu'il admirait avec beaucoup de craintes, mais aussi de joies en ayant attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine en le trouvant particulièrement fabuleux, mais son esprit le ramena très vite à la raison en redirigeant son attention sur son Admin qui se trouvait terrorisé un peu en arrière.

 _-Bouge pas, Matt, j'arrive !_

Fit Arthur en libérant son aligatueur, puis en grimpant dessus.

Les quatre enfants semblèrent eux aussi affolés par la situation, voyant que la pluie devenait de plus en plus torrentielle, à un point où ils avaient la sensation qu'on leur versait un seau d'eau en continu sur la tête, tandis qu'à côté, Max fixait avec intérêt les marquages lumineux et brûlants qui parcouraient le corps du primo-kyogre, ne semblant même pas gêné par toute l'eau qui lui coulait sur le visage et les cheveux.

 _-C'est elle… Cette lueur d'or... L'énergie de la nature que nous tentons de créer, elle coule dans ses veines…_

Marmonna Max d'un air intéressé et inquiet à la fois, mais son regard se reporta rapidement vers Arthur qui était déjà parti dans les flots, et laissa son visage se tordre d'une grimace anxieuse.

 _-On doit faire quelque chose !_

S'écria Flora d'une voix nerveuse, perdant presque son bandana rouge dans la tempête.

 _-Je vais aller le calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Mon massko devrait faire l'affaire !_

S'écria Sacha en partant devant.

 _-Je ne crois pas, non. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous, les enfants !_

Gronda Peter d'une voix sévère en attrapant Sacha par le col de sa chemise à manches courtes afin de l'empêcher de partir.

Au même moment, Arthur approchait prudemment du kyogre afin d'aller rechercher son Admin, mais le monstrueux cétacé reprit sa respiration avant de plonger sous l'eau et de disparaître tout en laissant derrière lui une pluie torrentielle, et une houle agitée. L'absence d'ombre sous la mer qui s'ensuivit leur fit comprendre que le kyogre s'était en allé plus loin, probablement parti à la recherche d'un coin plus propice à l'utilisation de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

 _-On dirait qu'il est parti…_

Murmura Flora en observant Arthur au loin qui ramenait Matthieu et son léviator vers eux.

 _-Oui, mais, est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Le temps a l'air d'empirer alors qu'il aurait dû au contraire s'adoucir._

Fit remarquer Pierre.

 _-Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? Il ne risque plus de nous attaquer, au moins._

Admit Sacha. Mais c'est le Leader Max qui répondit à leurs questions d'une voix sombre :

 _-Ton ami aux yeux clos a raison. Kyogre a repris sa forme originelle et à présent, il est une véritable bombe à retardement parce qu'il est en train d'emmagasiner toute l'énergie de la nature qui se trouve autour de lui pour invoquer un déluge, et faire grimper les eaux._

 _-Il cherche sûrement un lieu où les sources d'énergie seront plus grandes._

Supposa Tate qui se tenait prêt de lui.

 _-Exactement. Une fois ce lieu trouvé, il fera monter le niveau des eaux._

Opina Max.

 _-Peut-être une caverne sous-marine volcanique où les énergies se font plus intenses, et qu'il pourra avaler afin de recharger ses batteries._

Proposa le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Dans ce cas. Nous devons absolument calmer kyogre et le séparer de la gemme bleue avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Déclara Peter.

 _-Certes. Mais avec ce temps, il va nous être compliqué de déplacer tous nos sbires et les enfants sur des Pokémon. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas le calmer sans la gemme rouge… Et je n'ai plus la gemme rouge._

Fit remarquer le Leader Max d'une voix sèche, craignant de se retrouver avec des pertes sur les bras s'ils se risquaient à prendre la mer ainsi.

- _Et nous ne pouvons laisser personne sur cette île derrière nous avec ce déluge. L'île menace d'être engloutie à tout moment, il serait irresponsable d'abandonner qui que ce soit avec ce temps de malheur._

Admit Peter en se tournant vers les quatre enfants qui l'observaient d'un œil inquiet.

 _-Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons retrouver au plus vite le bateau de la Team-Aqua._

Opina le Leader Max. Mais Lottis attira rapidement son attention en s'éclaircissant la gorge :

 _-En ce qui concerne la gemme rouge, pas de panique. Il se trouve que je suis en sa possession. Nous pourrions donc calmer le kyogre sans soucis._

Max la fusilla aussitôt d'un regard fâché et sombre devant la nouvelle, tout en se rapprochant vivement d'elle :

 _-Alors c'était toi qui me l'avais dérobée ! Où est-elle ?!_

 _-Ha bah elle est pas sur moi. Elle est avec mes sœurs, cachée dans les toilettes. Mais je vais leur téléphoner pour qu'on puisse la récupérer._

Affirma Lottis dans un sourire courtois, semblant amusée devant la réaction du Leader de la Team Magma qui semblait sur le point de l'étrangler.

 _-C'est une plaisanterie ?! Nous aurions déjà été en mesure de le calmer si tu ne me l'avais pas prise !_

 _-Bien sûr que non. Si la gemme rouge avait été mise en contacte avec groudon, la situation aurait été encore pire. C'est pourquoi j'ai caché la gemme. Mais ne t'en fais pas. J'envoie un message à mes sœurs pour voir comment les retrouver, je te rends la pierre après._

Assura Lottis tout en sortant son pokématos de ses affaires.

Les recherches pour l'AzurVictoria se poursuivirent jusqu'à la tombée du soir où tous les sbires de la Team Aqua avaient fini par rejoindre leur Leader, s'étant rassemblés sur une terrasse de pierre disposée d'un toit. Celle-ci se trouvait installée au cœur du monument antique, et les protégeait de la tempête et de la pluie grâce à ses épais blocs de granit. Là-bas, les sbires de la Team Magma avaient allumé un feu de camp qui permettait à tous de se réchauffer grâce à leurs chamallots, en vue de la fraîcheur qui tombait.

Une chance pour eux, un des conteneurs de l'organisation était resté sur les vestiges des quais, et contenait des vivres qui leur permettraient de tenir quelques jours, leur donnant du coup la possibilité de faire cuire quelques aliments pour le plus grand soulagement des sbires des deux organisations éprouvés par cette journée qu'ils venaient de passer avec le ventre vide.

 _-Vous avez pu retrouver votre navire ou votre sous-marin ?_

Questionna Harlan à Sarah alors qu'ils servaient des parts de pizza à tout le monde.

 _-Oui, il a dérivé vers un petit groupe d'îles plus au sud. Jack l'a repéré avec son bekipan. Il est en train de le manœuvrer avec quelques sbires et devrait arriver demain matin._

Dit-elle.

 _-Vous croyez que kyogre va faire des dégâts d'ici qu'on retrouve notre navire ?_

Demanda Matthieu à côté en récupérant son repas.

 _-Il y a des chances, mais il va être compliqué de le pourchasser sans l'AzurVictoria. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre._

Admit Sarah.

Non loin d'eux sur le côté, parmi les sbires et leurs Pokémon qui s'étaient tous mélangés pour discuter bruyamment dans la bonne humeur, Lottis et Courtney s'étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre pour discuter.

 _-C'est quand même bizarre de voir tout le monde bavarder comme ça._

Fit Courtney en observant d'un œil amusé Tsuna qui somnolait dans les bras de Derrick. Les deux sbires avaient passé presque la journée collée l'un à l'autre. Tandis que de nombreux sbires de la Team Aqua discutaient avec ceux de la Team Magma à propos de leurs missions passées, ainsi que de Pokémon qu'ils aimaient sans trop réaliser la gravité de la situation. Certains se montrant même leurs medhyenas pour comparer la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs fourrures.

 _-Si seulement Arthur et Max en faisaient autant._

Soupira Lottis en partageant une pizza avec la jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui était restée cachée sous sa capuche rouge à cornes jaunes.

Courtney tourna alors la tête sur le côté pour voir Arthur, Max, Tate, Peter, les enfants et Ajisai assis ensemble devant une ouverture qui donnait sur l'extérieur, telle une fenêtre particulièrement spacieuse. Le groupe avait l'air occupé à discuter en contemplant la pluie, et ne mangeait du coup pas grand-chose.

 _-Ils aimeraient partir avec leurs Pokémon en éclaireur pour voir s'ils ne peuvent pas retrouver le kyogre et le stopper… Mais ils ne veulent pas nous laisser derrière._

Dit Courtney.

 _-Oui. Je comprends que ça soit une décision difficile pour eux._

Admit Lottis dans une grimace.

 _-Tu sais Lottis, je me souviens de ta venue l'autre jour dans notre repaire pour demander à Max de faire la paix. Je crois que tout le monde ici voudrait aussi que les hostilités cessent._

 _-Et toi, tu aimerais ?_

Questionna Lottis en reportant son regard vers Courtney qui levait son gobelet blanc en plastique vers elle.

 _-Je veux seulement le meilleur pour Maître Max. Hu fu~_

Fit Courtney dans un sourire entendu.

 _-De même pour mon Leader !_

Approuva Lottis.

.

 **Chapitre 234 : À la poursuite de primo-kyogre.**

île Monsu. J-4 avant Tanabata.

Le lendemain de bonne heure, l'AzurVictoria fit enfin son retour sur les côtes de l'île Monsu grâce aux efforts de Jack et de plusieurs autres sbires qui avaient bravé la pluie et le vent durant toute la nuit pour le manœuvrer.

Dès que le navire fut à quai, tout le monde s'empressa de grimper sur la passerelle et de rentrer dans leur embarcation pour tenter de pourchasser le kyogre en le cherchant à la trace : la Team Aqua libéra dans l'eau plusieurs sharpedos au flair aiguisé, et les suivirent vers l'île d'Atalanopolis.

Durant leur voyage en pleine mer, et dans un voilier chahuté par les vents et les fortes houles, tout le monde se rassembla dans la grande salle de vie qui se trouvait au cœur de la cale. Afin de réchauffer tout le monde, les sbires de la Team Magma embrasèrent un feu de cheminée, pendant que leurs Leaders allumaient la radio en s'installant autour d'une table basse afin d'écouter les nouvelles, et voir si le kyogre n'aurait pas été vu quelque part à Hoenn.

 _-Tout va bien les enfants, vous avez pu manger quelque chose ?_

Questionna Tate en entrant à son tour dans le salon où il trouva tout de suite Sacha et ses amis qui s'occupaient de certains de leurs Pokémon qu'ils nourrissaient : un écrapince, un massko, un gobu, un galifeu et un skitty, installés sur un grand tapis rond et bleu aux motifs d'azumarill. Jack s'était d'ailleurs joint au pokégroupe et avait donné à Sacha quelques conseils pour bien élever son écrapince ainsi que quelques astuces de combat en lui montrant son colhomard

 _-Oui, Jack nous a montré les cuisines et donné des croquettes pour nos Pokémon._

Dit Flora d'une voix douce en se tournant vers le garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

 _-Ho tu as un galifeu. Il est magnifique._

Fit alors Tate en remarquant le gallinacé de feu qui grignotait près de la jeune fille.

 _-Ho oui, galifeu est mon premier Pokémon ! Il m'aide à faire des concours._

Souriait Flora.

 _-Lottis adore ces Pokémon, vous devriez bien vous entendre, elle a un brasegali !_

Assura Tate dans un sourire enchanté.

 _-Ouais, tout ça, c'est bien joli, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es !_

Fit remarquer Pierre à côté qui fusillait Tate d'un œil clos et sombre.

 _-J'aime vous faire mariner._

Ricana le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avant de porter son attention sur Arthur, Max, Ajisai, Peter et Lottis non loin d'eux qui cherchaient à changer de fréquence sur leur petite radio à la recherche d'un bulletin d'informations.

 _-Le temps brouille les ondes._

Grommelait Max alors qu'il tournait un des boutons de la radio. Mais ses recherches furent très vite récompensées, et une mélodie s'échappa de la petite machine avant de laisser entendre la voix pétillante d'un homme encore jeune :

 _\- « Voici donc un nouveau bulletin à propos de cette météo désastreuse, les amis. Cette fois-ci nous en sommes sûrs et certains, ce temps n'est pas naturel, je le répète. Il n'est pas naturel ! N'est-ce pas Inès ? »_

L'homme laissa alors s'exprimer une nouvelle voix féminine sur le plateau :

 _\- « Hé oui mon cher Guy, plusieurs habitants d'Atalanopolis affirment avoir vu le fameux légendaire antique kyogre que nous croyons tous disparu ! Il serait le responsable de ce temps de caninos. Et il semble chercher quelque chose en tournant autour de l'île ! »_

 _-Donc, les sharpedos ne se sont pas trompés. Il est bien sur Atalanopolis._

Fit Peter en se frottant le menton, tandis que les journalistes continuaient à discuter dans la radio.

 _\- « Nous avons reçu plusieurs appels d'habitants de Hoenn inquiets quant à cette tempête qui s'est brutalement levée. Doivent-ils craindre quelque chose de ce colosse des mers ? »_

Fit Guy d'une voix grave.

 _\- « Eh bien mon ami, notre bien aimé Monsieur Rochard, le président de la très célèbre société Devon va répondre pour nous à cette question ! Je suis justement devant ses locaux pour l'interviewer ! »_

Affirma la douce voix de la journaliste.

 _\- « Alors Monsieur Rochard, que doivent craindre les habitants de Hoenn très exactement ? »_

Poursuivit Inès d'une voix plus dramatique et profonde, vite suivie par la voix mature du président :

 _\- « J'ai bien peur que la situation soit belle et bien dramatique, bien plus encore qu'on ne l'imagine et pour la bonne raison que ce kyogre n'est pas dans son état normal. Des hommes de ma société se trouvant à Atalanopolis m'ont rapporté avoir observé des marques lumineuses sur son corps ainsi que le symbole de l'Alpha sur sa tête. Ce kyogre devenu monstrueux a été obligatoirement mis en contact avec la gemme bleue, celle qui reposait au sommet du Mont Mémoria. »_

 _\- « Qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? »_

Questionna alors Inès.

 _\- « Qui ? La Team Aqua bien sûr ! Son Leader Arthur est un véritable malade, son organisation a été vue au Mont Mémoria avec la Team Magma, et ils ont volé les gemmes qui sont si précieuses à notre région. Et maintenant, kyogre va détruire Hoenn pour l'engloutir sous les eaux ! »_

 _\- « Donc, Monsieur Rochard… Sommes-nous perdus ? N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire pour sauver nos enfants et nos Pokémon ? »_

 _\- « Rassurez-vous, Inès. Mon fils Pierre et son ami Marc vont aller calmer kyogre avec leurs expériences de dresseurs aguerris. Nous ne laisserons pas Hoenn finir sous les eaux ni ce kyogre continuer à se promener en liberté dans nos mers. La sécurité de nos concitoyens doit passer avant tout. Et vous comprenez pourquoi il devient urgent de stopper ces criminels qui mettent en péril la vie de nos habitants. Arthur est un fou et un dangereux psychopathe, lui et son organisation doivent absolument être enfermés et mis hors d'état de nuire, tout comme la Team Magma. »_

Assura Monsieur Devon d'une voix haineuse.

 _\- « Que conseillez-vous à nos citoyens de faire en attendant que votre fils s'occupe du kyogre, dans ce cas ? »_

S'attrista la journaliste.

 _\- « Eh bien, le temps qu'on maîtrise kyogre pour le confier au musée de Poivressel, nous vous conseillons à tous de vous enfermer à double tour dans vos habitations, et de ne pas en sortir tant que la tempête n'est pas terminée. »_

 _-L'abruti, les habitants risquent de se retrouver coincés chez eux si l'eau grimpe !_

S'agaça Ajisai alors que Lottis se mordait les lèvres à côté d'un air inquiet :

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par confier kyogre au musée de Poivressel ?_

S'intrigua-t-elle.

 _-Il veut peut-être le mettre dans un bassin, comme il avait fait dans le passé avec un wailord… Tant que ça rassure la population, il n'y verra pas d'inconvénients._

Supposa Max en plissant l'ailette de son nez d'un air foncièrement agacé.

 _-Je n'le laisserai jamais faire ça !_

S'emporta Arthur.

 _-En attendant, tu es devenu l'ennemi public numéro un. Tout Hoenn va vouloir ta peau à présent avec cette histoire, cela va compliquer le sauvetage des deux avatars._

Tonna Max en jetant un regard rempli d'amertume à Arthur.

 _-Nan Maxie, ça ne change rien. Nous étions déjà sur leur liste d'hommes à abattre, et je m'fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Je n'fais pas tout ça pour eux, mais pour les Pokémon._

Grommela Arthur en lui tournant le dos pour partir seul vers une porte de sortie, désirant prêter main-forte à ses sbires qui manœuvraient encore le navire sur le pont.

Plus tard, la nuit commença à approcher tandis que l'AzurVictoria continuait à naviguer avec difficultés en direction d'Atalanopolis. Heureusement, deux léviators de l'organisation furent attelés à l'avant afin de les aider à braver la tempête et la pluie sans que le navire ne coule, mais les fortes bourrasques et la mer déchaînée les ralentirent malgré tout.

Durant tout ce temps, tous les sbires, Max, Ajisai, Peter, ainsi que les enfants étaient restés à l'abri dans la grande salle de vie du navire pendant qu'Arthur, Matthieu et Marco s'assuraient que le navire avançait correctement en le manœuvrant sur le pont, bravant la tempête.

 _-Arthur ne veut pas qu'on vienne lui prêter main-forte ?_

Questionna Max à Sarah qu'il accompagnait dans les cuisines pour aller se faire un café, y trouvant Lottis, Courtney et Tate qui regardaient des vidéos sur l'ordinateur portable de la jeune archéologue, d'où des cris d'une personne criant à la fin du monde s'élevaient de ses enceintes.

 _-Arthur préfère s'en occuper pour le moment afin de ménager ses sbires, il m'a dit qu'il resterait aussi longtemps que possible sur le pont. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, car je pensais prendre le relais tout à l'heure._

Dit Sarah d'une voix douce en se dirigeant vers une petite cafetière noire.

 _\- « Des absols ont envahi notre village au milieu de la tempête ! C'est la fin ! »_

Hurlait une voix masculine dans l'ordinateur de Lottis.

 _-Monsieur Matsubusa, nous arrivons enfin à avoir internet. Vous souhaitez voir les infos ?_

Questionna Lottis en voyant que le Leader s'approchait de la grande table en bois devant laquelle elle se tenait assise.

 _-Pour les entendre encore cracher leurs dards-venins sur Arthur ? J'ai eu ma dose. Merci._

 _-Je comprends… De toute façon je n'ai rien vu de nouveau sur le site d'Hoenninfos._

Admit Lottis, tandis que les grondements d'une machine à café commençaient à s'élever non loin derrière, vite suivis par l'odeur corsée et sucrée du breuvage.

Tate se pencha alors sur Lottis qui pianotait à nouveau sur son clavier sous le regard attentif de Courtney :

 _-Lottis, je vais dehors. Il faudrait que je discute un peu avec, euh… Moi-même._

 _-Oui vas-y, et assure-toi qu'Arthur ne se fatigue pas trop. Il n'était pas très en forme tout à l'heure…_

Acquiesça-t-elle.

 _-Pendant que j'y pense. J'ai laissé plusieurs de mes Pokémon dans la salle de vie avec Sacha et les autres enfants, tu les surveilleras de temps en temps ?_

Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de l'observer sortir en passant par une porte en bois qui donnait sur un couloir.

Une fois Arthur rejoint sur le pont, et après l'avoir aidé à replier les voiles en haut des mâts, les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le bateau en laissant Marco et Matthieu retrouver les sbires devant le feu pour se réchauffer un peu.

Tous les deux s'isolèrent ensuite dans la cabine du Leader pour y trouver un bureau brisé en deux par terre et une armoire en miettes où de l'eau avait taché le sol.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel…_

Murmura Arthur en se rapprochant de son imposant bureau, et où des morceaux de bois et de papiers s'étaient éparpillés autour.

 _-T'as vu ce que t'as fait ?_

Déclara Tate d'un air amusé.

 _-Au point où on en est. J'nettoierais tout ce foutoir plus tard._

Soupira le Leader en allant ramasser plusieurs feuilles qui traînaient sur le plancher. Tate en profita alors pour reprendre sa forme ronde et violette d'ectoplasma, et s'installa sur le lit tout en lui jetant des regards intéressés.

 _-Du coup, tu crois que je pourrais reprendre ma place d'ombre dès ce soir… ?_

 _-Oui, ça peut se faire._

Opina l'homme en rangeant la paperasse dans son armoire.

 _-Tu as évolué d'ailleurs, je m'demande si ça va y changer quelqu'chose._

Poursuivit l'homme en attrapant ensuite son pokématos pour s'approcher de son ombre avec, avant de lever l'objet dans sa direction pour commencer à le scanner.

 _-Mes pouvoirs se sont améliorés, ma force a grandi aussi, peut-être que cela permettra à l'unification de se passer sans encombre contrairement à ma forme de spectrum où tu me dominais. Car après tout, ectoplasma est LE Pokémon ombre._

Admit Tate qui ne bougeait pas de sa place.

 _-Intéressant…, tu as pris une attaque spéciale vraiment très haute, ton talent est toujours le morphing, et tes stats ont bien monté. Peut-être qu'en effet, cela t'permettrait de n'pas voir tes souvenirs s'endommager cette fois-ci._

Marmonna Arthur en bidouillant sa machine.

Tate se leva ensuite, et prit une apparence d'ombre avant de se glisser sur le plancher pour atterrir à ses pieds. Très vite, l'ombre et le corps furent à nouveau réunis, et l'homme arbora une expression soulagée tout en laissant une silhouette humaine noire apparaître dans son dos.

 _-Ha, c'est quand même mieux comme ça…_

Souffla-t-il, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait faim, car son estomac lui faisait mal et il n'avait rien avalé depuis plus d'une journée. Mais à présent, Tate était là pour le lui rappeler.

 _-J'espère ne plus voir mes souvenirs s'endommager à présent… Je voudrais enfin pouvoir rester comme ça._

L'homme se rapprocha des grandes fenêtres de sa chambre, ainsi que d'un petit meuble en bois où il avait posé sa radio, et décida de la rallumer afin de continuer à écouter les informations tout en attrapant des biscuits à grignoter qui traînaient dans un tiroir. Mais les crissements du vent et de la pluie sur les carreaux de verre devant lui le firent frissonner, tandis que la radio semblait avoir des difficultés à capter quelque chose.

 _\- « Krssh… Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur radio Hoenn, ne nous quittez surtout pas ! Nous avons perdu le contact avec Monsieur Rochard à propos de l'intervention de son fils. Krshhh… Pas encore quand kyogre sera calmé, nous en sommes vraiment désolés. »_

Fit une voix masculine qui s'échappait de la radio.

 _\- « Quoi qu'il en soit, l'agent Jenny vous recommande de vous montrer extrêmement prudent devant la Team Aqua, cette organisation est responsable… Krsshhh… Si vous voyez Arthur et son kyogre, n'intervenez pas vous-même, cet homme est dangereux nous vous le rappelons. Il est extrêmement imprévisible, des marins de Mérouville racontent même qu'il aurait déjà mangé des personnes qui se seraient aventurées trop loin en mer ! »_

Assura la voix de l'homme à la radio.

Arthur sentit une douleur déchirante lui traverser la poitrine en entendant toutes les calomnies qui étaient racontées sur lui, et dans un élan de frustration et de douleur, donna un grand coup dans sa radio pour la faire tomber.

 _-PAF !_

 _\- « Krsshhhh… Krrrsssshhh… »_

La radio toussota au sol.

 _-Mfff… Je crois que je l'ai cassée…_

Marmonna Arthur en retrouvant doucement son calme.

 _\- « Krssshhhh… N'oublie… Krsshhhh… Rrrshhhhh... »_

Arthur soupira en préférant se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre, et contempla d'un air triste la pluie qui tombait sur les carreaux, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre aux informations et toute la haine qui commençait à être déversée sur lui alors qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que sauver des Pokémon.

Mais l'objet se remit à fonctionner par petites brides décousues au bout de quelques secondes :

 _\- « Krsshhh… Ici radio Hoenn, ne nous… Krshhh… Pensez-vous que ce temps de caninos va encore durer longtemps ?… Krshhh… »_

 _-J'ai une sensation de déjà vue…_

Marmonna l'homme en contemplant d'un air vide la tempête à travers sa fenêtre.

 _\- « Beaucoup de pluies vers Mérouville… Krshhh… Forte aver… Krshhh… »_

Arthur observa le reflet de ses yeux dans la fenêtre où l'eau serpentait le long du carreau, et sentit son estomac se nouer d'horreur. Il ne savait pas si les souvenirs de Tate allaient s'effacer durant cette nouvelle unification, en revanche, en évoluant en ectoplasma, son ombre lui avait permis d'avoir de nouveau accès à des souvenirs qui lui étaient longtemps restés inaccessibles : ceux d'avant son accident au parc Safari et même, ceux de l'accident.

L'homme étouffa son désespoir tout en se rappelant de la tempête qui avait fait rage sur la jungle ce jour-là, et se revoyait courir la peur au ventre entre les hautes herbes à la recherche de son père.

La gorge serrée devant la pluie, Arthur se souvenait à nouveau de son tout dernier souffle.

 _-Lottis, tu crois qu'on peut dormir dans ta chambre cette nuit ?_

Questionna Courtney en marchant paisiblement à côté de la jeune archéologue qui refaisait du bout des doigts sa tresse de cheveux rouges positionnée près de sa joue. Le début de la soirée avait doucement commencé, et Lottis et Courtney se baladaient ensemble dans un des couloirs de l'AzurVictoria pour chercher la salle de bain, venant juste de finir de manger.

 _-Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait regarder des trucs marrants sur ton pc. J'ai un dossier rempli de plusieurs centaines de photos de Maître Max à te montrer._

Poursuivit-elle dans un sourire malicieux qui fit tordre ses lèvres en arc.

 _-En fait, je pensais laisser ma chambre aux enfants afin de leur éviter de se mélanger à nos sbires dans les dortoirs, ils seront déjà suffisamment serrés comme ça._

Répondit Lottis d'une voix désolée tout en jetant un rapide regard en arrière où son évoli trottinait en regardant devant lui.

 _-Et puis pour le coup, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé dormir avec Max._

Rajouta Lottis dans un sourire amusé.

 _-Mais et toi, tu vas dormir où alors ?_

Questionna Courtney en tournant la tête vers elle.

Seulement, leur discussion fut rapidement interrompue, et les deux jeunes femmes se stoppèrent dans leur marche en se faisant interpeller :

 _-Lottis, Courtney… On peut vous parler ?_

Questionna Tsuna en s'avançant vers eux, vite suivie par son compagnon Derrick qui se trouvait à moitié caché sous sa capuche rouge. Les deux sbires n'allaient d'ailleurs plus tarder à devoir aller se coucher, car beaucoup de leurs collègues ne s'attarderaient plus dans la salle de vie pour finir de dîner, et d'autres s'étaient déjà rués dans les salles de bains des dortoirs pour faire un brin de toilette avant d'aller au lit.

 _-Euh… Si vous voulez dormir ensemble, je suis pas sûre que Max et Arthur vont l'approuver. Mais on peut vous cacher dans un placard, si vous voulez._

Fit Lottis d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse, suivie par les rires de Courtney qui affirma garder le secret.

 _-Ha nan… Nan, nan c'est pas ce que… Ce que je voulais vous demander !_

Fit Tsuna d'une voix timide en rougissant d'un coup dans une expression extrêmement gênée sous ses longs cheveux bleus. La jeune fille se mit alors à bafouiller sans arriver à reprendre sa phrase, et fut heureusement aussitôt aidée par Derrick qui prit la parole pour elle :

 _-Puisque les sbires de la Team Magma doivent s'installer avec ceux de la Team Aqua dans les dortoirs pour la nuit, et comme les garçons et les filles sont séparés, Tsuna et moi avions pensé à l'idée d'avoir une discussion avec eux, chacun de nos côtés._

Répondit le garçon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vite suivi par l'approbation de sa partenaire :

 _-L'idée c'est de convaincre tout le monde de réconcilier les deux organisations. Si Max et Arthur voient qu'on en a tous marre de cette guerre, ils seront forcés de se réconcilier. N'est-ce pas… ?_

 _-Mmmh… Je sais que vos intentions sont bonnes, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera si facile que ça._

Fit Lottis d'un air un peu désolé, mais doux à la fois.

 _-Mais je suppose que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._

Rajouta Lottis en jetant un regard vers Courtney qui semblait être du même avis.

 _-Alors… On devrait essayer ?_

Questionna Derrick en passant son regard de Lottis à Courtney avant de repasser à nouveau son attention sur Lottis.

 _-Nous n'avons pas tellement de temps pour faire cette réconciliation. Quelques jours, tout au plus. Si vous pensez y arriver en un temps aussi court, alors, bonne chance à vous._

Poursuivit Lottis qui regardait elle aussi le couple interdit à tour de rôle, mais qui leur adressa un sourire plus encourageant.

 _-Bien sûr. Compte sur nous Lottis._

Opina Tsuna dans un sourire rayonnant.

Une fois les deux sbires repartis, Lottis accompagna Courtney dans la salle de vie où Sarah et Matthieu avaient apporté des futons à Max et ses deux Admins pour qu'ils puissent dormir devant la cheminée. Harlan semblait d'ailleurs plus fatigué qu'ordinaire, épuisé par la journée passée à devoir surveiller ses sbires qui s'étaient beaucoup agités, et s'était remis à tousser légèrement.

Pendant que Sarah finissait de s'occuper d'eux, Lottis se tourna vers Ikana qui jouait encore avec son os, et Lucien qui s'était paresseusement allongé, puis les récupéra tous les deux pour les ramener vers leur maître qui était retourné dans sa cabine pour y passer la nuit.

 _-Je crois que Tate et Arthur se sont à nouveau unis, j'espère que ça ne se passe pas trop mal…_

Marmonna-t-elle en prenant Ikana par la main afin de le guider dans le couloir, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Chenal 126. J-3 avant Tanabata.

La nuit s'écoula tout doucement tandis que le bateau s'aventurait dans les eaux agitées du chenal 126, toujours sous une pluie battante qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Celle-ci restait stable depuis la transformation du kyogre, et laissait supposer qu'il n'avait pas encore suffisamment rechargé ses batteries pour déclencher un déluge. Mais la tempête qu'il avait invoquée était malheureusement déjà suffisamment forte pour faire quelques dégâts dans la région, ainsi que de premières inondations.

L'aube ne se leva pas encore quand Arthur se réveilla maladroitement, semblant accommodé par une sensation de mal-être, tout en étant paresseusement installé la joue contre son oreiller. Il parvenait difficilement à dormir après une journée aussi éprouvante, et ressentait cruellement le besoin de se sentir réconforté par sa compagne qui dormait contre lui.

« _Ho Lottis._ _Je ne mérite pas ta douceur… »_

Des brides de pensées lui remontaient à la gorge, et bien qu'il cherchait à se montrer impassible et impénétrable face à la situation, Arthur n'en resta pas indemne devant l'immense déception qu'il venait de subir suite au réveil de kyogre, et de ses rêves qui avaient tourné au cauchemar.

 _« Je mesure tout l'impact de mes désirs, et je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir continuer dans cette voie-là. Kyogre ne pourra jamais m'aider. Max avait raison. Tous mes efforts pour protéger les Pokémon ne sont que des gouttes d'eau dans l'océan. Et maintenant, tout Hoenn me haï… »_

Après avoir ouvert des yeux lourds, encore épuisés par les derniers événements ainsi que des douleurs qu'il ressentait un peu partout, il jeta un regard endormi à Lottis, qui elle, dormait encore paisiblement dans ses bras, dos contre lui.

 _« Je sais que je suis un héros à tes yeux… Mais je t'ai probablement déçue. Parce que je n'en suis pas un. »_

Le moral en miettes, l'homme lui caressa doucement la fine mèche de cheveux rouges qui lui tombait sur le front, et bailla en jetant un regard furtif sur son grahyena, Chaussette, Kiki, et Lucien qui dormaient eux aussi empilés les uns sur les autres à leurs pieds dans un coin du lit. Puis, il leva légèrement le nez vers le perchoir de son nostenfer qui dormait paisiblement lui aussi en restant la tête en bas, et se réinstalla contre la jeune femme blottie contre son torse.

 _-Tout va bien ? Tu as encore mal quelque part ?_

Chuchota alors Lottis qui l'avait senti bouger dans son dos pendant qu'il la resserrait dans ses bras comme Tate avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble.

 _-Oui… J'ai juste un peu de mal à dormir avec les événements d'hier… Mais ça va aller, je m'en remettrais._

Assura l'homme qui gardait sa tête lourdement posée sur son coussin.

 _-Mes sœurs devraient nous rejoindre demain avec la gemme AZOTH. Elle pourra soigner tes douleurs si ça ne va pas mieux à ton réveil._

Assura Lottis en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face afin de s'endormir sur son épaule, l'enlaçant également en passant ses bras autour de lui afin de le rassurer.

 _-Lottis… Est-ce que tu serais triste et déçue si… Si je n'étais plus ton héros ?_

Murmura alors l'homme à voix basse en lui caressant les cheveux, lui faisant rouvrir ses yeux saphir.

 _-… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu seras toujours mon héros._

Arthur ne répondit pas à sa question en resserrant son étreinte sur elle, avant de refermer les yeux. Lottis le câlina alors quelques instants en l'embrassant sur la joue ainsi que dans le cou, et lui assura que tout irait bien malgré la tempête. Mais des bruits venant de l'extérieur alertèrent l'homme.

 _-J'ai entendu quelque chose…_

Souffla-t-il à voix basse avant de constater que son nostenfer avait lui aussi ouvert les yeux et fixait attentivement la fenêtre.

Lottis leva alors elle aussi la tête pour contempler la fenêtre où elle pouvait observer la pluie tomber à flot dans l'obscurité, et resta quelques instants à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui les épiait derrière.

 _-Tu vois quelque chose ?_

Demanda Arthur qui s'était légèrement redressé sur ses coudes, mais qui continuait à tenir la jeune femme contre lui avec un de ses bras.

 _-Difficile à dire, il fait vraiment sombre. Je pourrais aller voir, si tu veux…_

Proposa Lottis.

Arthur émit une légère grimace avant de lui caresser l'épaule pour la pousser à se recoucher.

 _-Non… Rendors-toi. Ce n'est sûrement que le vent._

Fit-il d'une voix plus douce.

Lottis voulut lui adresser un sourire tout en se réinstallant à sa place, mais en se tournant de nouveau vers lui, celle-ci se mit à ouvrir de grands yeux ronds horrifiés, suivis par les grognements hystériques du nostenfer qui se tenait perché au plafond.

Arthur tourna alors vivement la tête vers son dos, pour remarquer qu'une personne se tenait debout juste à côté de leur lit avec un abra shinyqui venait de les téléporter dans la chambre :

 _-Vous allez venir avec moi, les amoureux !_

Ricana la silhouette qui se dévoila immédiatement : il s'agissait de Sighrid qui souriait dans un regard profondément sournois et malfaisant.

.

 **Chapitre 235 : La prise de Geraldan.**

Dès les premières lueurs du matin qui tentèrent de percer l'obscurité de la tempête, plusieurs sbires de la Team Aqua se retrouvèrent alertés par des bruits anormaux venant de la cabine de leur capitaine. Mais n'osant pas aller frapper, ceux-ci préférèrent envoyer Matthieu voir si tout allait bien.

C'est très étonné et stupéfait, que le rouquin découvrit les Pokémon de Lottis, Tate et Arthur seuls en train de grogner et de chouiner dans la pièce, semblant chercher à s'exprimer.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ils sont où ?_

S'intrigua l'homme en commençant à inspecter la pièce pour voir que rien n'avait bougé depuis la veille, suivie de près par Chaussette qui continuait à japper dans son dos.

 _-Mon Arthur, t'es dans la salle de bain ?_

Questionna-t-il alors en frappant à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une petite salle vide.

 _-C'est étrange…_

Marmonna-t-il avant de se retourner pour constater que les habits qu'Arthur portait la veille se trouvaient au pied du lit avec ceux de Lottis.

 _-On dirait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Mon Arthur ne sort jamais nulle part sans ses Pokémon, et encore moins sans ses fringues._

Marmonna l'Admin en récupérant les habits pour les poser sur une chaise, avant de s'empresser de sortir pour aller chercher Arthur, Tate et Lottis dans le reste du navire. Mais ne les trouvant nulle part, celui-ci prit l'initiative d'aller prévenir les autres.

Une fois Sarah, Max, Peter et Ajisai, réunis en un petit comité dans la cabine, Matthieu leur fit part de sa curieuse découverte, alors que Chaussette, Lucien, Ikana et le nostenfer semblaient chercher à communiquer avec eux.

 _-Vous dites que Lottis et Arthur ont disparu du navire ?… Au beau milieu de l'océan ?_

Répéta Max d'une voix dubitative tout en gardant une expression impénétrable.

 _-Ils ont disparu, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que j'ai retrouvé leurs affaires dans la chambre, ainsi que leurs Pokémon et ceux de Tate, comme s'ils s'étaient littéralement volatilisés. Même la sacoche de Lottis est encore dans la pièce._

Déclara Matthieu en montrant un petit sac en bandoulière qui traînait non loin d'eux sur les restes du bureau, et qui avait été laissé grand ouvert comme si on avait fouillé dedans.

 _-Pourquoi Tate aurait laissé ses Pokémon ici ? Il est où d'ailleurs, il est dans mon frère ?_

Questionna Ajisai qui cherchait à comprendre, tandis que Max fronçait les sourcils d'un air dérouté devant les paroles de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et bleus, semblant se demander s'il avait mal compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son togetic les avait d'ailleurs suivis, et virevoltait en jouant avec le nostenfer autour du faux squelette de sharpedo en bois qui se trouvait accroché au plafond.

Peter jeta un regard à la fenêtre au fond de la pièce, semblant réfléchir au problème :

 _-La fenêtre n'a pas été forcée en tout cas. Je pense qu'ils ont pu vouloir sortir avec l'aide de Tate et son morphing à la recherche du kyogre. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils auraient abandonné leurs affaires. C'est curieux._

Dit le champion qui se gratta ensuite ses cheveux rouges flamboyants à l'arrière de son crâne.

 _-Comment ça… Un morphing ? Tate ? On parle bien du mec glauque qui suivait Lottis hier ? Je ne comprends plus rien à cette discussion._

Questionna Max dans une soudaine expression de malaise.

 _-Le mec glauque est l'ombre d'Arthur qui s'est changée en Pokémon. Ce n'est pas un être humain en réalité, mais un ectoplasma qui peut changer d'apparence avec un morphing._

Tonna Matthieu d'une voix sèche sous ses taches de rousseur, semblant piqué par la remarque de Max qui prit aussitôt un regard choqué devant ces propos.

 _-C'est une plaisanterie ? Je connais Arthur depuis de longues années, il n'a jamais eu ce genre de mésaventures avec une quelconque ombre !_

 _-Matthieu dit la vérité._

Ricana Ajisai qui le dévisageait de son regard azuré avant de poursuivre son intervention :

- _Tate est l'ombre d'Arthur qui lui a été arrachée, mais on ne peut pas dire que la communication entre vous deux soit votre qualité première._

Max émit alors une longue grimace déroutée devant cette nouvelle qu'il ignorait, et se contenta de ne rien répondre tout en se mordant la lèvre d'agacement. De toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas qu'Arthur lui fasse des cachotteries.

 _-Je sais, c'est une histoire un peu dingue._

Admit Peter en se tournant vers Max, l'air compatissant.

 _-J'ai aussi appris la nouvelle sur le tas quand Lottis m'a téléphoné pour me demander mon aide. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, et beaucoup de mal à réaliser que Tate était un Pokémon._

Poursuivit le garçon d'une voix pesante alors qu'Ajisai tentait d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde en attrapant l'élecsprint de Lottis dans ses bras, un air sérieux et grave en coin des yeux :

 _-Les gars. Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de laisser les Pokémon d'Arthur, Tate et Lottis s'exprimer, ils arriveront peut-être à nous faire comprendre ce qui leur est arrivé._

Pendant ce temps-là, plus loin au-dessus du chenal sur lequel ils voguaient, une immense forteresse survolait les nuages noirs et chaotiquesque kyogre avait invoqué, et n'était pas malmené par la pluie et les vents qui faisaient rage sur Hoenn.

La machine volante en question se trouvait être une construction de forme circulaire d'or et de métal ornée d'hélices colossales qui scintillaient sous le soleil levant, et semblait littéralement indestructible tant sa structure avait l'air solide et infranchissable. En particulier sa tour centrale qui était forgée d'argent et de métal.

À l'intérieur, Arthur s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol sur un parterre de marbre vert tout en ne portant qu'un boxer bleu et violet sur lui, et parvenait difficilement à faire face à quatre hommes aussi baraqués que des machopeurs.

 _-Mais vous avez vraiment un problème dans vos têtes pour venir chercher les gens dans leur lit pendant leur sommeil !_

Hurla l'homme qui cherchait à se débattre la joue contre terre, n'arrivant pas à se lever face à un de ses assaillants habillés d'un sweat noir à capuche. L'homme lui maintenait la tête sur le sol en souriant sournoisement tout en l'empoignant par ses courts cheveux noirs et bouclés, et se trouvait accompagné par un démolosse aux longues cornes blanches.

 _-Vous êtes même de véritables lâches, on ne peut se défendre sans Pokémon !_

Poursuivit-il de rage.

 _-Arrêtez ! Vous allez lui faire mal !_

S'écria alors la voix affolée de Lottis qui se trouvait à deux pas, enfermée dans une grande cage en forme de bulle maintenue en hauteur, placée non loin d'une rangée de fenêtres rectangulaires qui bordaient des murs bleus et violets. Comme Arthur, la pauvre jeune femme était peu habillée puisqu'elle se trouvait en tenue pour dormir, et portait justeune culotte et un tee-shirt bleu sans manches décoré avec un imprimé d'aquali, témoins de la brutalité de leur enlèvement qui ne leur avait même pas permis de s'habiller.

 _-Laissez Lottis partir, si c'est moi que vous voulez !_

Cria Arthur en jetant un regard inquiet vers la cage qui se trouvait dans son dos.

D'un coup, les rires aigus de Sighrid s'élevèrent au fond de la salle pour la voir descendre d'un ascenseur en forme de tube aux murs transparents, accompagnée de près par deux hommes : l'un était son spectrum Klagar sous sa forme humaine ressemblante à Tate, et l'autre un homme de grande taille, habillé d'une toge asiatique blanche et violette particulièrement élégante et raffinée, coiffé de cheveux vert clairtaillés en couronne, tandis qu'un capumain à la couleur du vin se tenait perché sur son épaule. L'homme possédait également le même regard froid de reptile que Sighrid, et ne cacha pas bien longtemps son identité :

 _-Bienvenue à toi, l'élu de la légende, celui que nous attendions tant. Je suis Geraldan, le plus grand collectionneur de Pokémon de Johto._

Fanfaronna l'homme en ouvrant les bras alors que Klagar riait d'un air sadique dans son dos.

 _-Lui ? Tu parles d'un élu._

Persifla un des sbires habillés de noir alors qu'il aidait ses collègues à maintenir leur prisonnier au sol.

 _-Comme toujours, ma fille chérie Sighrid se démène pour nos missions. Et je dois avouer que votre capture va nous permettre de mettre la main sur une de nos plus belles prises._

Fit alors l'homme qui sortit de la cabine dans laquelle il se tenait pour rejoindre ses hommes d'un bon pas, tout en lorgnant d'un air amusé sur l'immense tatouage de sharpedo qu'Arthur portait dans son dos.

 _-Alors c'est toi ! C'est toi la raclure de bidet qui a envoyé tous ces chasseurs de Pokémon faire du braconnage à Hoenn ?!_

S'écria Arthur en grinçant des dents pour lui jeter un regard profondément haineux. Il tenta de se débattre, mais ne parvint pas à se dégager de l'emprise des hommes qui l'entouraient.

Geraldan se mit à rire silencieusement en le voyant s'énerver devant lui, et fit un pas en avant pour s'approcher un peu plus d'Arthur sans décoller ses yeux de lui.

 _-Je peux déjà te remercier, grâce à toi et au futur sacrifice de ta compagne, nous allons enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur les deux légendaires antiques d'Hoenn, ainsi que sur un autre Pokémon fabuleux._

Déclara Geraldan en glissant ses mains dans son dos pour dévisager Arthur qui était devenu rouge de colère. Le Leader sembla hors de lui en entendant ces paroles et arriva à repousser ses assaillants d'un coup d'épaule bien placé en cassant le nez à l'un d'eux, puis se releva pour courir vers l'homme à la toge blanche et violette, poing en avant, cherchant à le cogner :

 _-Je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça !_

Très réactif, Klagar se jeta en avant sur lui avant qu'il n'arrive à atteindre sa cible, et lui fit une violente prise de combat en l'agrippant par le poignet, et lui tordit le bras d'un coup sec pour le lui casser, faisant tomber sa proie dans son mouvement sur le sol de marbre.

 _-ARTHUR !_

Cria Lottis en s'agrippant aux barreaux de sa cage. Elle tenta de les tordre, mais malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas la force. C'est impuissant qu'elle observât son compagnon au sol se tenir douloureusement le bras en tremblant de douleur tant cela semblait lui faire mal. Très vite, des ecchymoses de couleur bleue commencèrent à apparaître sur tout son avant-bras et son poignet pour prendre des reflets violets par endroits, suivis par une douleur insoutenable et déchirante.

 _-Doucement, Klagar. Ne l'abîme pas trop, il faudra qu'il rapporte les trésors au Mont Mémoria._

Ria Sighrid en rappelant son spectrum à elle d'un geste de la main.

Geraldan adressa un regard égal à la douleur du garçon qui se tenait le bras en grimaçant devant lui, des larmes lui montaient même aux yeux tant il semblait souffrir sous la brutalité du coup reçu. Arthur se mordit tout de même les lèvres en cherchant à ne pas montrer de faiblesse devant l'agresseur qui le reluquait d'un air sournois.

 _-Klagar…_

Grogna-t-il d'une voix sourde. Tate n'avait pas oublié sa dernière confrontation avec lui et sentait une vive colère l'envahir.

 _-Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur, l'élu. Je ne te laisserais bien évidemment pas apporter les trésors dans leur socle dans une telle tenue ni sans équipement. J'ai un magnifique yukata dans nos locaux qui t'ira parfaitement._

Déclara Geraldan en ordonnant ensuite à ses hommes de tirer Arthur jusqu'à l'ascenseur transparent afin de l'emmener dans une autre salle sous le regard désemparé de Lottis qui ne souhaitait pas être séparée de lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés retint un gémissement de douleur suite au mouvement brusque des sbires qui le relevaient, et attrapa vivement son bras qui lui faisait terriblement mal au point d'en trembler.

 _« Je ne peux pas laisser Lottis seule ici… »_

Pensa douloureusement Arthur en se retrouvant contraint de suivre leurs ravisseurs dans le tube transparent qui les mena à l'étage supérieur.

 _« Mais avec Klagar et d'autres Pokémon qui me surveillent, je prendrais beaucoup de risques si je me séparais de mon ombre pour prendre ma forme d'ectoplasma tout de suite. »_

Pensa-t-il alors en remarquant que de nombreux démolosses l'observaient d'un regard sombre près de leurs propriétaires.

Une fois plusieurs étages montés, ils s'aventurèrent dans un curieux couloir violet, suivis de très près par Klagar qui le gardait personnellement à l'œil. Le spectrum était sa plus grande crainte en sachant comme il était puissant, et savait que celui-ci parviendrait à le rattraper à cause de sa rapidité, et ça même en usant de son morphing.

 _« Si jamais ils capturent mon ombre, je perdrais toutes chances de sauver Lottis… »_

Se dit-il en restant prudent, jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur Jerry qui les suivait en étant accompagné par ses sbires. Cet homme était lui aussi très puissant, et de se retrouver seul contre tous ces dresseurs allait rendre le sauvetage de Lottis particulièrement périlleux.

Son regard se déporta ensuite vers son bras qui lui faisait atrocement mal : des bleus avaient envahi presque l'intégralité de son avant-bras et lui laissait aisément comprendre qu'il était cassé.

Leur petite balade les mena très vite dans une nouvelle pièce en désordre où de nombreux sacs en toile de jute étaient disposés un peu partout, et débordaient d'objets rares, de tableaux, ainsi que d'or. Plusieurs cages contenant des Pokémon rarissimes étaient également entreposées, dont l'une d'elle renfermait le pikachu de Sacha. Celui-ci semblait avoir repris son apparence normale, et cherchait son maître en l'appelant d'une voix déchirée. Mais ce qui attira tout particulièrement l'attention d'Arthur, était l'immense cage au centre de la pièce où était emprisonné groudon, ainsi que le trio de la Team Rocket qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis leur capture.

 _-Ah bah vous aussi, ils vous ont attrapés._

Fit James d'une voix désolée tout en s'agrippant aux barreaux de sa prison.

 _-C'est pas vrai…_

Marmonna Arthur en observant également plusieurs Pokémon blessés tapis au fond de leurs cages aux barreaux d'or.

Arthur jeta un regard circulaire et tendu sur les lieux avant de remarquer une curieuse peinture au plafond, celle-ci était inhabituelle dans le monde des Pokémon et l'intrigua tout particulièrement : elle se trouvait composée de dessins réalistes de chérubins aux courtes ailes blanches, et s'envolaient dans un tourbillon vers un ciel nuageux.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur. »_

Se dit Arthur en sentant une vague de malaise l'envahir.

Mais Geraldan ne le laissa pas admirer cette fresque venue d'un autre monde bien longtemps, et le poussa à avancer jusqu'à des statues de Pokémon en marbre posées tout au fond contre les murs bleus et violets, à demi cachés derrière d'épais rideaux bruns.

 _-Tu vas pouvoir porter sur toi la même tenue que portait l'élu dans la légende. Je l'ai acquise rien que pour ce moment-là. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on capture un Ho-Oh, après tout._

Déclara Geraldan d'une voix satisfaite, avant d'ouvrir un vieux placard en bois dans lequel était pendu un yukata bleu et brun composé d'un délicat tissu qui formait une longue écharpe au niveau du cou et de la poitrine, dégageant partiellement son bras droit afin de le laisser à l'air libre. Des symboles antiques avaient également été cousus sur son unique manche ainsi que son col.

 _-Tu auras bien plus fière allure là-dedans._

Déclara l'homme aux cheveux verts avant de faire signe à ses sbires de venir prendre le vêtement pour habiller Arthur.

 _-Et ensuite, quoi ? Vous allez me laisser chercher les gemmes rouges et bleues en partant à la nage avec un bras cassé, et sans mes Pokémon?_

Grogna Arthur.

 _-Non, pas les gemmes de l'Alpha et de l'Oméga, nous parlons de trésors bien plus antiques. Je parle des deux orbes appartenant aux légendaires. Nous en possédons d'ailleurs déjà un qu'un pikachu avait absorbé._

Répondit l'homme en se tournant vers Arthur pour sortir l'orbe de la terre de sa poche. Celle-ci possédait un véritable magma en fusion en son cœur.

 _-Les trésors de la légende se trouvent toujours être des orbes et non des gemmes, exactement comme les trésors sur les archipels orange. C'est grâce à eux que l'harmonie pourra revenir en utilisant l'ocarina. Les gemmes calment aussi les Pokémon légendaires, mais n'ont rien à voir avec la légende de Tanabata._

Expliqua Geraldan en tendant la bille rouge à Arthur.

 _-Il ne te manque plus qu'à récupérer l'orbe de couleur bleue appartenant à kyogre. Et une fois les deux trésors réunis, tu les déposeras sur leur socle au Mont Mémoria où Lottis jouera de l'ocarina._

Continua-t-il d'une voix posée tout en dévisageant Arthur qui tirait une grimace furieuse.

 _-Je ne ferais jamais ça. Vous allez faire du mal à Lottis, sinon !_

Assura Arthur d'une voix agressive tout en devenant rouge de colère. Repoussant au passage les sbires qui cherchaient à l'habiller avec son bras valide.

 _-Oublie-la un peu. Si tu ne calmes pas les éléments, le kyogre que tu as réveillé va détruire Hoenn. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix si tu ne veux pas voir un déluge s'abattre sur la région._

Ricana Geraldan en se tournant vers un écran qui avait été déposé sur une table basse non loin de l'armoire : celle-ci passait les informations en boucle et montrait des pluies torrentielles qui s'abattaient sur la ville de Mérouville au point de faire grimper les eaux dans les ruelles.

 _-Primo-kyogre a enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait à Atalanopolis afin de recharger toute son énergie, et à présent, le déluge est enclenché. Tu as peu de temps si tu souhaites sauver la région. Ramène les orbes au Mont Mémoria et tu pourras empêcher ça._

Poursuivit Geraldan alors que le regard d'Arthur s'écarquillait d'horreur devant les images qu'il voyait, et qui défilait sous ses yeux pour montrer différents lieux d'Hoenn où la pluie tombait avec force. Tout cela était de sa faute, et il devait absolument calmer l'avatar des mers.

.

 **Chapitre 236 : Réunion sous la pluie.**

Un peu plus tard en mer, l'AzurVictoria se rapprochait toujours un peu plus de l'île d'Atalanopolis dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver kyogre et le calmer, tout en continuant de braver la tempête qui faisait rage.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de tous, les sœurs Asuna, le grand-père Moore, ainsi qu'Hector étaient venus au point de rendez-vous sur le dos d'un dracaufeu et d'un bekipan, et devaient ramener les gemmes afin d'empêcher le déluge qui se préparait.

 _-Vous voilà enfin, vous avez pu apporter la gemme rouge ?!_

S'exprima Max en s'empressant de se rendre à leur rencontre dans l'entrée du navire où Adriane, Houria et Aidana s'essoraient leurs cheveux flamboyants complètement trempés, avant d'être aussitôt rejoints par Ajisai, son togetic, Matthieu et Peter.

 _-Oui, pas de problème, Monsieur. Hector s'est occupé de récupérer la boîte avant de partir !_

Annonça Adriane en levant son pouce en l'air.

Max tendit alors ses mains en avant afin de pouvoir récupérer la fameuse boîte, mais émit une expression déroutée en remarquant qu'Hectorlui tendait un paquet de papiers toilette.

 _-Les voilà._

Dit le jeune homme aux yeux blanchis par sa cécité.

 _-Attendez… C'est une plaisanterie ?_

S'étonna Max dans une longue grimace en retournant le paquet au plastique rose avec l'illustration d'un gloupti tout rond et vert dessus, pour constater qu'il était scellé et ne contenait absolument pas de gemmes.

Derrière, Houria et Aidana se tournèrent vers Hector en découvrant elles aussi le paquet, l'air sidéré.

 _-Hector… Tu t'es trompé de boîte ?! C'est pas la bonne !_

 _-Quoi ? C'est vrai ?_

S'étonna le jeune homme.

 _-Tu as ramené du papier-cul, idiot ! Tu crois que c'était vraiment le moment pour faire une erreur pareille ?!_

S'énerva Aidana en lui cognant le haut du crâne avec son poing, une veine de colère en coin du front.

 _-Et toi, tu aurais pu vérifier que j'avais bien pris la bonne boîte !_

Riposta le jeune garçon sous son bandana bleu.

 _-Bravo. Je vous félicite tous les quatre. Voilà pourquoi je refuse de travailler à nouveau avec Arthur, est-ce de ma faute si ses critères de recrutement pour ses sbires sont d'un QI égal à la température ambiante ?!_

S'emporta Max en se tournant vers Ajisai qui secouait négativement la tête sur laquelle son togetic s'était posé.

 _-Je suis aveugle, pas stupide !_

Râla aussitôt Hector en faisant volte-face au Leader de la Team Magma.

 _-L'un n'est pas incompatible avec l'autre !_

Assura Max.

 _-Attends, mais c'est quoi ton problème, tu veux que je m'énerve ? Tu crois que j'ai déjà oublié ce que t'as fait endurer à Jack, espèce de crétin du Mont Chimnée ?!_

S'énerva Hector en se jetant sur Max pour essayer de le mordre au visage, lui faisant du coup perdre ses lunettes.

 _-Je vais t'arracher ta tronche !_

 _-Hop, hop, hop, hop ! On se calme !_

Intervint Matthieu en attrapant à pleines mains Hector qui avait déjà commencé à agripper Max pour lui grimper dessus, et avait également ouvert la bouche pour essayer d'attraper sa joue entre ses dents, l'air fou de rage.

 _-On a plus grave à penser dans l'immédiat, mon Arthur, Tate et Lottis ont disparu ! Alors, cessez de vous disputer !_

S'agaça Matthieu.

 _-Quoi ? Ma sœur a disparu ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!_

S'écria Aidana dans une expression agacée, tandis qu'Hector se débattait en grognant pour essayer de griffer le visage de Max avec ses ongles.

 _-Hector, calme-toi et va retrouver Jack !_

S'écria alors Matthieu en repoussant son sbire en arrière pour l'obliger à partir au fond du couloir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lui jeta une expression hargneuse en partant devant, mais rentra la tête la première dans un objet dur en se retournant pour se diriger vers la grande salle de vie.

 _-ARGH !_

Hurla de douleur le jeune homme en portant ses mains à son visage, avant de réaliser qu'il venait de heurter une masse rocheuse.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?!_

Fit-il en attirant l'attention de tout le monde : un séleroc à la forme de croissant de lune flottait dans le couloir et observait le groupe de ses yeux rouges. Les sœurs Asuna et le grand-père Moore prirent alors un regard horrifié en comprenant de quel séléroc il s'agissait.

 _-Ding, dong… Vous pensez pouvoir empêcher la légende de se réaliser ?… Dang, dang !_

Dit alors le Pokémon d'une voix télépathique.

 _-Mais… C'est toi qui as échangé les boîtes ?!_

Questionna Aidana en fusillant le Pokémon d'un regard sombre.

 _-Votre sœur est destinée au volcan. Dong, dong… Seuls les orbes doivent être utilisés._

Fit le Pokémon d'une voix funeste.

 _-Je vous en prie… Laissez ma petite fille, laissez-lui la vie sauve…, levez-lui la malédiction !_

Implora le grand-père dans une expression douloureuse.

- _Ding, dong, dang, dang… La fin du monde arrive dans trois jours ! Dang !_

Répondit le Pokémon d'un air indifférent devant ses supplications, avant de se téléporter aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le groupe qui continuait d'observer d'un air déconfit l'endroit où se tenait le Pokémon quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais les appels d'un sbire les interpellèrent rapidement :

 _-Un bateau ! Il y a un bateau à tribord !_

Tout le monde tourna alors la tête pour se diriger vers les flancs du navire, et observa sous la pluie un tout petit voilier à un mât les aborder : à son bord se trouvait uniquement Arthur qui semblait très mal en point dans son yukata bleu, semblant toujours souffrir de son bras.

 _-Tsss… Le revoilà enfin._

Grinça Max d'une voix agacée tout en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Très vite, Matthieu, ainsi qu'un de ses sbires, aida Arthur à se hisser dans l'AzurVictoria, mais remarqua très rapidement l'état préoccupant de son bras et de sa fatigue, car le garçon aux cheveux bouclés était parcouru par des frissons de fièvre.

 _-Mon Arthur… Tu es blessé ?_

S'inquiéta le rouquin tout en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué à la tenue particulière que portait son Leader qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant,réalisant que le tissu était d'une très grande qualité jusqu'aux broderies qui étaient de toute évidence faites main.

 _-Et où sont passés Tate et Lottis ?_

Poursuivit-il.

 _-Ils ont Lottis, et groudon… Ainsi que d'autres victimes comme le pikachu du gosse… Et ils m'ont pété le bras._

Répondit Arthur qui contenait tant bien que mal la douleur, parvenant difficilement à faire bonne figure tant il avait mal.

 _-Qui ?_

Questionna Ajisai.

 _-Les chasseurs de Pokémon… L'un d'eux était Geraldan, le célèbre collectionneur de Johto. Il est venu pour rejoindre sa fille Sighrid. Elle était avec eux depuis le début._

Assura Arthur alors que les trois sœurs et le grand-père prenaient une expression réellement inquiète. Un peu en arrière, les enfants s'étaient approchés derrière une porte entr'ouverte pour écouter la discussion, et semblaient eux aussi étonnés d'entendre un nom qu'ils connaissaient.

 _-Geraldan ? Ici ?_

Bafouilla Sacha à voix basse, l'expression agacée sous sa casquette.

 _-Tu le connais ?_

Questionna Flora qui s'était collée à lui pour essayer d'apercevoir le groupe qui discutait avec Arthur dans le couloir.

 _-Oui, je l'ai rencontré i peine deux ans, juste après mon voyage à Kanto. Geraldan essayait de capturer les oiseaux légendaires sur les archipels orange et avait fait beaucoup de mal là-bas. Cet homme est dangereux et c'est certainement lui qui a mon pikachu._

Admit Sacha d'une voix hargneuse.

 _-Ha mais bien sûr, je me souviens de cette histoire, je l'avais suivie à la tv._

Opina Pierre derrière ses yeux clos.

 _-Oui, tu étais aussi dans les îles, mais chez le professeur Flora._

Fit Sacha alors que son amie Flora prenait un air amusé.

 _-Professeur Flora ? Elle a le même nom que moi !_

 _-Oui c'est vrai !_

Ria Sacha.

 _-Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il a Pierre ?_

Fit alors remarquer le petit Max en se retournant pour voir que Pierre s'était recroquevillé dans un coin en répétant en boucle _« Ce nom… Ce nom… »,_ l'air traumatisé.

 _-On a jamais su. Il faisait ça dès qu'il entendait le mot ''Flora''. Il avait cessé de le faire, mais je crois que j'ai réveillé à nouveau son problème._

Admit Sacha dans une expression désolée.

 _-C'est très bizarre._

Fit le petit Max en l'observant.

 _-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que j'aille les aider. J'ai déjà pu sauver les oiseaux légendaires dans le passé, ils auront certainement besoin de moi pour calmer kyogre, et cela me permettra aussi de sauver pikachu._

Déclara Sacha tout en observant le groupe d'adultes qui poursuivait leur conversation :

 _-Pourquoi t'ont-ils capturé si c'était pour te relâcher ensuite et te donner un bateau ?_

S'intrigua Ajisai en jetant un œil à la blessure de son frère.

 _-Ils voulaient me donner des directives, et me redonner ça…_

Murmura le Leader en sortant l'orbe de la terre de dessous son vêtement avec son bras valide.

 _-Ma seule chance de calmer kyogre à présent est de suivre la légende et de ramener les deux orbes au Mont Mémoria pour que Lottis joue de l'ocarina._

Poursuivit-il.

 _-Ce qui explique pourquoi le séléroc nous a confisqué la gemme rouge…, lui aussi veut que vous respectiez la légende en récupérant les orbes… Même le ciel est contre nous._

Déclara Aidana d'une voix funeste en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-J'ai laissé tomber l'orbe de la mer dans l'océan, non loin de l'île Monsu. Une chance, je me souviens de quand je l'ai perdu… Je dois retourner là-bas le chercher. J'irais seul avec mes Pokémon pour gagner du temps pendant que vous vous dirigerez vers le Mont Mémoria._

Dit Arthur d'une voix grave.

 _-Tu ne vas pas y aller dans cet état, tout de même ! Ton bras semble cassé, tu_ __ _as l'air de beaucoup souffrir ! Il faudrait te donner des soins de toute urgence !_

S'offusqua Ajisai.

 _-Je n'ai pas le choix, petite sœur. D'après eux c'est à moi de ramener les orbes sur l'hôtel du Mont Mémoria. Je dois aller chercher l'orbe de la mer si je veux empêcher ce déluge._

Assura Arthur en contenant de nouveaux frissons de douleur. Ajisai se tourna alors vers le Leader Max, l'air implorant :

 _-Toi, tu peux l'aider, non ? Tu connais la recette de la panacée pour soigner les blessures et les maladies._

Max prit alors une expression désolée devant la demande de la jeune femme.

 _-Je sais en fabriquer, c'est vrai… Mais il me faut mon caratroc, de la poudre des philosophes et du temps pour obtenir de la panacée. Je ne pourrais pas soigner Arthur aujourd'hui, car Harlan a bu le dernier flacon que je possédais à cause de sa maladie._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave, Maxie._

Assura Arthur en se tenant douloureusement le bras.

 _-Je vais essayer de joindre mes sbires restés dans ma base à Nénucrique pour leur demander de te préparer de la panacée. Mais tu ne l'auraspas avant au minimum trois jours._

Ajouta Max d'une voix désolée.

 _-Je vais aller avaler quelques baies Sitrus qui étoufferont un peu la douleur, récupérer mes Pokémon, et je vais y aller._

Conclut Arthur en partant devant pour rejoindre au plus vite son bureau. D'un coup, Sacha déboula dans le couloir pour l'interpeller, semblant décidé à l'accompagner tout en laissant ses amis en arrière :

 _-Hé, monsieur, j'ai déjà rencontré Geraldan dans le passé. J'ai déjà vécu l'histoire de la légende dont vous parliez, je saurais vous aider. Alors, laissez-moi vous accompagner !_

Assura-t-il en agitant les bras.

 _-Non. T'es qu'un gosse, c'est trop dangereux._

Grogna Arthur en dévalant des escaliers de bois.

 _-Mais monsieur, je dois absolument sauver pikachu ! J'ai déjà vu de quoi était capable Geraldan, et j'ai vu une jeune fille jouer de l'ocarina pour aider les oiseaux légendaires, exactement comme pour vous. Je connais les étapes à suivre pour rapporter les orbes, car j'ai aussi été l'élu autrefois !_

Insista Sacha en le suivant.

 _-Je les connais aussi, ces étapes, pt'i polisson. Je connais le livre de la légende par cœur._

S'agaça Arthur jusqu'à atteindre enfin sa chambre et d'y entrer.

 _-Votre bras est cassé, je pourrais vous aider si vous me laissez venir, je vous l'assure ! Je suis un puissant dresseur, j'ai déjà vécu cette situation !_

 _-Je t'ai dit non. T'as les oreilles sales ou quoi ?_

Soupira Arthur que Sacha collait de près, avant d'ouvrir un petit frigo qui traînait dans un coin de sa chambre, et en sortit plusieurs baies sitrus qu'il avala rapidement en tirant des grimaces devant le goût acide du fruit.

 _-S'il vous plaît, monsieur. Laissez-moi vous aider !_

Insista de plus belle Sacha en serrant les poings.

Arthur se retourna, énervé tout en attrapant une bouteille de soda cool qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir à cause de son bras blessé.

 _-Regarde bien mes lèvres, et retiens ma réponse négative : j'ai dit nnoooooooonnnnn !_

Sacha attrapa la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main valide et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec avant de la lui tendre en le fusillant d'un regard décidé.

Arthur soupira alors en récupérant sa boisson et céda à sa demande :

 _-Très bien… D'abord, arrête de m'appeler monsieur, j'aime pas ça. Mon prénom c'est Arthur, ou Tate, je m'en tamponne, tu choisis celui que tu veux. Ensuite, je veux pas voir tes autres copains dans mes pattes. Surtout le petit de sept ans qui est clairement trop jeune pour partir en pleine tempête, et je ne voudrais pas perdre de temps pour sauver Lottis. Et pour finir, je veux pas t'entendre pendant que je libérerais mon ombre !_

S'énerva l'homme en devenant rouge tellement il était énervé.

 _-Euh… Quoi ? Votre ombre ?_

Balbutia Sacha d'un air confus en voyant qu'Arthur buvait cul sec sa boisson, avant de se tourner ensuite vers ses habits posés sur une chaise où il récupéra maladroitement ses pokéballs afin de sélectionner une équipe à emmener avec lui.

 _-Mais attendez… Tate, c'était pas le garçon aux cheveux bouclés d'hier qui disait connaître ma famille ?_

S'intrigua alors de plus belle Sacha en levant un doigt vers le Leader, l'air de plus en plus confus.

 _-Mais arrête de poser des questions !_

Gronda Arthur avant de laisser son ombre le quitter pour prendre l'apparence d'un ectoplasma à la peau bleu nuit comme l'océan et aux yeux blancs, sous le regard effaré de l'enfant à la casquette rouge. Le Pokémon spectre prit alors un air profondément soulagé en se détachant de son corps, et agita son petit bras en le regardant, tout en grimaçant.

 _-Haaa… Mon bras, ça va mieux… J'avais peur d'être blessé aussi sous cette forme._

Soupira Tate en arborant maintenant une expression plus apaisée.

 _-Un… Un Pokémon qui parle !_

Fit Sacha dans une expression horrifiée tout en tombant sur les fesses en voyant le Pokémon spectre devant lui. Tate reporta son regard dans sa direction en l'entendant crier : c'était la première fois que l'enfant voyait une ombre humaine se changer en Pokémon.

L'ectoplasma esquissa alors un long sourire sournois et fonça vers Sacha en lévitant, l'air amusé :

 _-Et là petit polisson, tu me reconnais ?_

Tate prit alors l'apparence du fantôme de la jeune fille avec ses longs cheveux pourpres, une fleur dans les cheveux et une jolie robe blanche, et s'approcha un peu plus près de Sacha pour lui jeter un regard glauque et narquois.

 _-V… Vous êtes le fantôminus de la Pointe de la Bien-aimée ?! Vous avez évolué !_

Sursauta Sacha d'un air de plus en plus affolé.

 _-Ah bah voilà, tu vois quand tu veux !_

Ricana l'ectoplasma en souriant de toutes ses dents.

 _-Mais vous étiez invincible, un véritable démon ! Alors vous n'étiez même pas un vrai Pokémon ?!_

Le garçon semblait de plus en plus confus et se plaqua dos au mur alors que le Leader jetait des regards blasés vers son ombre qui avait pris une apparence féminine et flottait d'un air détendu dans une position allongée.

 _-Je suis une ombre qui a été arrachée de son corps, un doppelgänger. Mais en réalité je suis aussi ce gars super viril !_

Expliqua Tate en montrant Arthur du doigt.

 _-Évite de dire c'genre de trucs quand t'as une apparence aussi tordue._

Déclara Arthur en observant le fantôme de la jeune femme, une goûte de sueur derrière la tête.

 _-Ho ça va, j'ai aussi déjà pris l'apparence d'une borne à incendie, tu sais !_

Ricana Tate.

 _-On a pas tellement l'temps pour bavasser. Lottis a besoin d'notre aide et kyogre est déchaîné dehors. On doit reprendre la mer sans plus attendre. On ira plus vite sur ton dos._

Répondit Arthur en accrochant ses pokéballs autour de sa taille, puis en utilisant une vieille écharpe bleue pour se fabriquer une attelle de fortune.

Tate hocha la tête et partit devant pour traverser le couloir, vite suivi par Sacha et Arthur qui s'empressèrent de sortir pour regagner le pont.

 _-Arthur !_

Les interpella alors le Leader Max qui les retrouva juste devant la porte de sortie.

 _-Mes sbires ont réussi à capter le signal radio de la forteresse volante de Geraldan. Nous allons les poursuivre vers le nord. Garde ton pokématos allumé, je reste en contact avec toi pour te guider vers nous lors de ton retour._

Poursuivit l'homme aux cheveux rouges avant de porter son attention vers Tate qui avait retrouvé son apparence humaine habituelle, et Sacha qui l'accompagnaient.

 _-Fais très attention si jamais vous vous confrontez à eux, Sighrid qui n'est plus dans mon organisation possède un spectrum particulièrement sournois qui peut changer son apparence. Ils ont également enfermé l'groudon à l'étage supérieur dans une immense salle où ils conservent leurs butins d'chasse._

Répondit Arthur.

 _-Bien… Hum, je retiens… Sois prudent, toi aussi._

Fit Max d'une voix un peu plus gênée tout en redressant ses lunettes du bout des doigts.

Arthur hocha positivement la tête avant de partir sous la pluie et de se rendre vers les barrières du navire afin de pouvoir passer par-dessus, vite suivi par Sacha et Tate. L'ectoplasma se métamorphosa aussitôt en un kyogre bleu et violet une fois la passerelle passée pour atterrir dans l'eau et réceptionner ses deux passagers.

 _-Woaaa ! C'est incroyable ! Il est devenu un Pokémon légendaire !_

S'écria Sacha d'une voix émerveillée tout en se cramponnant à la peau rugueuse du cétacé, alors qu'Arthur l'attrapait prudemment sous son bras valide pour l'obliger à se tenir contre lui afin qu'il ne tombe pas à la mer. Tous deux et Tate étaient à présent chahutés par la houle et les fortes pluies qui leur coulaient sur la tête et le visage, et devaient s'accrocher pour ne pas se faire balayer par les vents.

 _-Il peut se transformer en vraiment n'importe quoi ?_

Poursuivit Sacha en se tournant vers le Leader, cherchant en même temps à s'abriter de la pluie sous sa casquette.

 _-Fais attention, ti'polisson. Les vagues sont déchaînées. Évite de tomber à la mer._

Grogna l'homme avant de récupérer son bras valide pour ouvrir la pokéball de son sharpedo pour le libérer dans les eaux.

 _-Sharpedo, guide-nous jusqu'à l'île Monsu, dirige-nous vers la plage la plus au sud !_

Lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

Son Pokémon acquiesça en ouvrant grand sa gueule et partit devant pour guider Tate qui parvenait à le suivre sans trop de difficultés dans la tempête.

 _-Dites... On pourra faire un combat avec votre ectoplasma ? Vous devez être un dresseur vraiment très fort, et je n'avais pas réussi à le battre sur la Pointe de la Bien-aimée !_

Fit Sacha qui essayait de lui faire la conversation alors qu'Arthur soupirait d'un air fatigué, semblant regretté de l'avoir pris avec lui pour le voyage.


	52. Chap 237 à 239 - Le jugement des étoiles

**Chapitre 237 : À la poursuite des orbes.**

 _-Hey petit polisson ! Tu vois quelque chose ?_

S'écria Tate sous la pluie battante dans sa forme de kyogre, tandis que Sacha se tenait prudemment sur sa tête tout en essayant de ne pas tomber sous la hauteur des vagues qui les faisaient ballotter de droite à gauche.

 _-Je ne le vois pas._

Dit Sacha en balayant les alentours du regard.

Non loin, l'île Monsu était toute proche : le groupe avait enfin pu la retrouver après un peu de nage, et cherchait à présent l'orbe de la mer qu'ils avaient perdu la veille.

 _-Mff… Ça commence à être long, j'espère que le bras cassé ne pose pas trop de soucis._

Soupira Tate en observant l'océan sous lui, car Arthur venait de s'aventurer dans ses profondeurs afin de retrouver le trésor qu'il leur manquait. Mais en sachant son sharpedo avec lui, celui-ci ne se faisait pas trop de soucis sur son sort.

 _-Je pourrais plonger avec mon ecrapince pour l'aider !_

Proposa Sacha en sortant la pokéball de son Pokémon.

 _-Non, tu n'as pas une apnée suf…_

Mais Sacha ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, déposa sa casquette sur son dos, et plongea dans l'océan.

 _-Décidément, ce gosse ne tient vraiment pas en place._

Soupira Tate en fronçant les sourcils.

Après quelques minutes, Tate vit enfin les deux garçons remonter à la surface avec l'aide du squale, et se rapprochèrent de lui, l'orbe de la mer à la main.

 _-Vous l'avez !_

S'écria Tate.

 _-Ouais, il était coincé sous du corail, on a dû l'dégager._

Admit Arthur d'un air triomphant.

 _-C'était quand même incroyable, mis à part mon amie Ondine, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un rester aussi longtemps sous l'eau !_

S'étonna Sacha en rejoignant Arthur qui se cramponnait à son sharpedo.

 _-On aurait presque dit que vous pouviez rester aussi longtemps sous l'eau qu'un Pokémon aquatique… Comment vous arrivez à faire ça ?_

Questionna de plus belle le jeune garçon en s'agrippant à son tour au sharpedo afin de pouvoir rejoindre Tate.

 _-Tout est dans la respiration, ti'polisson. Faut qu'tu apprennes à emmagasiner un maximum d'air dans tes poumons, et qu'tu apprennes à contrôler ta respiration pour la ralentir._

Répondit Arthur dans un grand sourire avant de remonter enfin sur le dos de Tate avec l'aide de Sacha qui esquissa une expression euphorique :

 _-Ho, vous pourriez m'apprendre ?_

 _-Ouais, je t'apprendrais à cogner comme un vrai dur si tu veux, aussi !_

 _-J'aimerais pouvoir aller au fond de la mer avec pikachu, et aller combattre des Pokémon des fonds marins !_

S'emporta Sacha.

 _-Ouais, ouais, si tu veux… Enfin, trêve de bavardages… On a les deux orbes à présent, on va pouvoir s'rendre au Mont Mémoria._

Déclara Arthur en sortant l'orbe de la terre pour l'approcher de l'orbe de la mer que Sacha tenait encore dans sa main.

 _-La journée a défilé super vite avec tout ça, la météo ne s'arrange pas… Et nous sommes encore loin du Mont Mémoria._

Déclara Tate d'une voix sombre.

 _-Tu pourrais pt'être te métamorphoser en un Pokémon volant qui nous rapatrierait sur les terres._

Proposa Arthur.

 _-Oui je peux essayer, mais il me faudra au moins deux jours pour arriver au Mont Mémoria…_

Dit Tate d'une voix désolée.

- _Sauf si…_

Poursuivit-il alors d'une voix plus hésitante.

 _-Sauf si quoi ?_

Questionna Arthur.

 _-Sauf si on voyage sans aucune pause ni sans dormir de la nuit. Là nous pourrions gagner une bonne journée de voyage. Mais nous serions si fatigués qu'il est possible que nous ne soyons pas en état de sauver Lottis… Surtout avec ton bras cassé._

Se désola Tate.

Arthur soupira alors en hochant la tête, avant de jeter un œil sur Sacha :

 _-Ti'polisson, on n'va pas pouvoir faire de pause pour dormir. On s'arrêtera vite fait pour manger quelqu'chose, mais la situation est critique, et nous n'pouvons pas laisser kyogre faire tomber une telle pluie trop longtemps._

 _-Oui je comprends. Ne vous en faites pas, allons au Mont Mémoria !_

Acquiesça Sacha.

 _-Et pour Lottis ?_

Questionna Tate.

 _-Même en tombant d'épuisement, je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Le temps est compté, c'est un risque qu'il faut prendre._

Déclara Arthur d'une voix sèche.

Chenal 124. J-2 avant Tanabata.

 _-Max, c'est toi ? C'est Arthur…_

Fit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés de bonne heure alors qu'il survolait le chenal 124 au nord de Hoenn, son Pokématos à la main. En dépit deson bras blessé qui lui faisait toujours affreusement mal, celui-ci parvenait à voyager en se cramponnant à Tate qui avait pris une apparence de dracolosse croisé avec un dracaufeu. Celui-ci possédait maintenant un corps de reptile ailé rouge très allongé, et ne possédait pas de flamme au bout de sa queue, tandis que le jeune Sacha luttait contre une forte envie de dormir dans le dos du Leader.

Une chance pour Arthur, son petit appareil téléphonique était étanche et avait pu résister à toute la pluie qui leur était tombée dessus au cours de la nuit passée, les trempant jusqu'aux os et les frigorifiant avec le vent.

 _\- « Oui je te reçois, Arthur. Nous avons pu suivre la forteresse de Geraldan, mais nous avons dû accoster sur les terres. Ils se dirigent droit vers le Mont Mémoria. »_

Répondit la voix acide de Max dans le combiné.

 _-Je suis aussi en route, j'ai pu récupérer l'orbe. Nous avons voyagé non-stop durant la nuit entière afin d'gagner un maximum de , j'approche de Nenucrique. J'pense vous rejoindre d'ici cet après-midi._

Fit Arthur.

 _\- « Espérons qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard, les terres sont complètement inondées, tout le monde est replié dans leurs habitats. Et le niveau des eaux continu à grimper encore. »_

Raconta Max.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent ensuite, avant de reprendre leur chemin qui devait tous les deux les conduire au cimetière de la région.

En fin de matinée, dans la forteresse de Geraldan, Lottis était toujours coincée dans sa cage d'or en forme de bulle, habillée du même tee-shirt bleu, et avait fini par s'assoupir à force d'attendre qu'on vienne la sortir de là.

 _« Hey Lottis ! Regarde il y a encore un coquillage devant la porte ! »_

La voix rieuse d'Adriane résonna dans sa tête tandis qu'elle rêvait d'un événement passé. Lottis s'était alors retrouvée allongée dans son hamac dans sa cabine située dans l'AzurVictoria, et voyait sa jeune sœur lui apporter un magnifique coquillage univalve qui formait une spirale et avait une douce couleur nacrée et rosée.

 _-Je te le répète, mais t'as un admirateur secret._

Ria Tsuna qui se trouvait aussi dans la chambre avec Sighrid. De toute évidence, les quatre jeunes filles avaient passé la nuit ensemble à jouer à la game boy et s'étaient endormis sur le tapis.

 _-Entre ça et le correspondant secret de Tsuna, on a pas fini de patauger dans les mystères !_

Ricana Adriane.

 _-C'est peut-être pas pour moi._

Rougit Lottis qui semblait gênée par ce nouveau cadeau.

 _-C'est quoi votre délire de coquillage ?_

Questionna alors Sighrid qui observait Lottis récupérer le petit bijou des mers dans les mains de sa sœur qui avait ses cheveux plus en pétards que d'habitude, car la jeune fille venait juste de se réveiller.

 _-Tous les matins, quelqu'un dépose un coquillage, ou parfois des écailles océan ou des tessons devant la porte, quand Lottis a dormi dans la chambre. Mais n'en apporte pas quand elle part plusieurs jours pour continuer son Irezumi._

Expliqua Adriane dans un sourire amusé.

 _-Ça veut donc dire que quelqu'un lui fait des cadeaux tous les matins en passant devant notre cabine._

Poursuivit-elle avec évidence.

 _-Pour aller chercher un coquillage au fond de la mer tous les matins alors qu'on est loin des côtes, son admirateur doit avoir une sacrée apnée._

Ricana Tsuna dans un gros sous-entendu.

 _-Il n'y a qu'Arthur pour avoir une aussi bonne apnée, et pour faire de la plongée tous les jours de bonne heure._

Fit remarquer Sighrid en jetant un regard sournois à Lottis qui s'était mise à rougir d'un air gêné.

 _-C'est impossible…, il a franchement autre chose à faire… Et puis n'importe qui aurait pu conserver une réserve de coquillages quelque part dans les dortoirs ou utiliser un triton…_

Bafouilla Lottis alors que les trois jeunes filles autour d'elle la dévisageaient d'un air amusé, semblant même un peu fatiguées de la voir nier autant l'évidence.

 _-Si tu veux, je resterais postée devant ta porte la nuit prochaine, et je regarderais qui fait ça !_

Ria alors Sighrid en échangeant un regard complice avec Lottis qui semblait finalement s'en amuser aussi.

 _-Bah je resterais avec toi devant la porte alors, on jouera aux cartes, et on passera encore une nuit blanche !_

Ria Lottis en tirant la langue à son amie.

 _« DEBOUT ! »_

Cria soudainement la voix grinçante de Sighrid qui réveilla la pauvre Lottis au beau milieu de son rêve. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à la sortir de sa petite prison dorée en ouvrant le verrou de la porte, tandis que Klagar l'accompagnait en souriant d'un air malfaisant.

 _-Ah bah quand même. J'ai faim et j'ai envie de faire pipi !_

Grommela Lottis en se frottant les yeux d'un air fatigué.

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te guider à notre salle de bain. Tu pourras aussi te changer. Mon père t'a trouvé une magnifique robe pour que tu puisses jouer de l'ocarina._

Expliqua Sighrid dans son habituelle expression fourbe alors que son spectrum ricanait dans son dos sous sa forme humaine.

 _-Tant que je ne reste pas en culotte…_

Ronchonna Lottis en la suivant vers leur grand ascenseur transparent.

 _« Ouais, en fait je crois que j'aurais préféré rester en culotte ! »_

Se dit Lottis peu de temps après, une fois son tour dans la salle de bain fait. Celle-ci s'était retrouvée dans une grande salle bleue aux immenses fenêtres lumineuses, et voyait une robe qui l'attendait attachée sur un mannequin de bois à la forme très grossière et ronde.

L'habit en question était brodé dans un délicat tissu blanc et rose, et avait été noué avec des rubans qui rappelaient le Pokémon nymphali, et se tortillaient autour de ses épaules tout comme pour cette évolition. Une couronne de fleurs roses semblables à celles des floettes avait également été déposée dessus, ainsi que l'ocarina brun de sa mère.

 _-Du… Rose…_

Grinça Lottis.

 _-Ravissant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la même robe qui apparaît dans la légende. Mon père s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour se la procurer. Tu la porteras quand tu iras te baigner dans le volcan._

Expliqua Sighrid avec un sourire sournois et moqueur.

Lottis fit la grimace, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or attrapa un des rubans dans ses mains sous le regard attentif de son spectrum afin de la détacher.

 _-Nous étions amies avant… Nous échangions des cartes Pokémon, on discutait pendant des heures en regardant les étoiles, nous parlions même de voyager ensemble… Comment tu peux vouloir me jeter dans le volcan ?_

S'agaça Lottis dans un regard accusateur.

 _-Je l'ai déjà dit, pourtant. Je n'aime que les Pokémon shiny, or tu n'en es pas un. Maintenant, sois gentille, et habille-toi._

Répondit Sighrid dans une expression mauvaise.

Lottis n'eut pas tellement le choix, et enfila la robe tout en récupérant son ocarina pendant que Sighrid partait trouver de quoi grignoter dans un réfrigérateur à double porte, positionné au fond de la salle.

 _-Nous allons aussi pouvoir manger quelque chose le temps qu'Arthur nous retrouve avec les deux orbes. Il est déjà l'heure de déjeuner, après tout._

Déclara Sighrid tout en faisant signe à Klagar d'aller allumer une petite radio qui était installée en haut d'un meuble.

Lottis s'avança ensuite vers les immenses fenêtres tout en nouant la robe autour de sa poitrine en reliant les rubans comme un corset, et remarqua que le Mont Mémoria se trouvait à présent tout prêt et que la forteresse s'était posée au sol.

 _\- « Ici radio Hoenn avec vos présentateurs préférés Inès et Guy ! »_

S'écria la petite radio dans le dos de la jeune femme.

 _\- « Alors ma chère Inès, des nouvelles de ce temps désastreux ? »_

 _\- « Eh oui mon petit Guy ! Kyogre aurait changé de cap et aurait, d'après Pierre Rochard, quitté Atalanopolis pour partir vers le nord. Il ignore encore pourquoi, bien que le déluge continu à s'abattre sur nous, mais peut-être cherche-t-il quelque chose ! »_

Répondit la voix acidulée de la journaliste.

 _\- « Ha, ma chère Inès, j'ai aussi reçu une information de dernière minute. Arthur Aogiri, le responsable de tous ces malheurs se trouve en route vers le nord lui aussi. Il aurait été vu sur le dos d'un dracaufeu plutôt inhabituel. La police est à ses trousses ! »_

Assura une voix masculine dans la radio.

 _-Ho, non…_

Marmonna Lottis en se tournant subitement vers le petit appareil électronique d'où sortaient les voix des deux présentateurs.

 _\- « Il est possible que kyogre cherche à rejoindre son maître, après tout ! Si jamais vous apercevez cet homme, n'intervenez surtout pas vous-même et prévenez les forces de l'ordre. Ne l'oubliez pas, il est extrêmement dangereux ! »_

Reprit la voix de Guy.

Sighrid arriva alors pour tendre à Lottis un plateau en or et en rubis sur lequel était disposées une boisson sucrée ainsi que des petites collations.

 _-Eh bien, eh bien, on peut dire qu'on s'amuse. Monsieur est en avance ! Vivement cet après-midi !_

S'enjoua la jeune femme derrière ses yeux verts de reptile.

 _-Et moi je vois qu'il y en a qui se font plaisirs._

Fit Lottis en louchant sur le plateau qui brillait et scintillait en l'aveuglant presque, avant de tendre le bras pour attraper un onigiri.

Peu après, du côté du groupe de Max qui avait quitté l'AzurVictoria, tous arrivèrent à retrouver la forteresse installée au pied du Mont Mémoriaqui était si imposante qu'elle avait dû écraser de nombreux arbres autour pour pouvoir se poser. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs bien gardée par de nombreux sbires habillés de noir, occupés à patrouiller autour avec de puissants démolosses noirs aux cornes pointues.

 _-Vous croyez qu'on fera le poids contre ces types ?_

Chuchota Sarah à Max qui s'était caché derrière des rochers, alors que Peter semblait concentré à compter les gardes et leurs canidés.

 _-Nos sbires sont aussi nombreux, ça pourrait le faire._

Intervint Matthieu en se grattant le menton.

 _-Ce n'est pas le nombre le plus important, c'est le niveau de leurs Pokémon. Si nous sommes plus nombreux, mais plus faibles, nous ne passerons jamais._

Soupira Max.

 _-Il a raison. Et leurs démolosses ont quand même l'air bien entraîné._

Fit remarquer Peter.

 _-Oui mais nous avons quand même deux maîtres de la ligue Pokémon avec nous, une championne d'arène, un Leader et quatre Admins. Ça pourrait peut-être le faire ?_

Proposa l'aînée des Asuna qui s'était jointe à la conversation.

 _-Il serait bien justement de conserver nos éléments les plus forts pour les dresseurs plus puissants qui nous attendent à l'intérieur._

Dit Max.

Tout le monde soupira aussitôt d'un air accablé, avant de voir Courtney se lever pour s'imposer :

 _-Monsieur, je propose de faire diversion avec des sbires afin d'éloigner les gardes pour que vous puissiez entrer._

 _-L'idée de la diversion me parait bonne, mais il serait préférable que tu entres avec nous dans la forteresse._

Admit l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Plusieurs sbires de la Team Magma et Aqua se portèrent très vite volontaires avec leurs Pokémon afin d'éloigner et distraire les gardes, ce qui profita immédiatement au groupe pour se séparer en plusieurs équipes.

Dans le premier groupe, Harlan avait rejoint les sœurs Asuna, ainsi que les trois jeunes : Pierre, Flora et le petit Max dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver où étaient enfermés Lottis et le pikachu de Sacha.

Ils grimpèrent donc à l'étage supérieur avec l'aide du dracaufeu d'Aidana, ainsi que du nosferalto d'Harlan, et brisèrent une fenêtre pour se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Très vite, ils tombèrent sur de premiers gardes habillés de noir qui les accueillirent avec des ratattacs, mais Harlan et Adriane s'empressèrent de les affronter en duo pour les battre avec facilité, tandis que le reste du groupe se faufilait dans la salle pour tenter de gagner un premier couloir, et distancèrent leurs poursuivants avec une attaque vent argenté du charmillon de Flora qui était un petit Pokémon semblable à un papillon brun et jaune.

 _-Heureuse de te retrouver !_

S'enjoua Adriane en ordonnant à son volcaropod d'utiliser un lance-flammes.

 _-Je vois que tu es devenue très forte !_

Opina Harlan en lui adressant un regard complice en envoyant lui aussi son volcaropod au combat avec la même attaque.

 _-C'est que je suis devenue une championne d'arène !_

Sautilla la jeune fille sans regarder les ratattacs qui tombaient K.O les uns après les autres devant elle.

.

 **Chapitre 238 : À l'assaut de la forteresse.**

Dans le second groupe, Courtney avait pris avec elle les deux sbires amoureux Tsuna et Derrick, qui avaient échangé certaines de leurs affaires : car Tsuna portait sur elle la veste rouge à corne de la Team Magma, tandis que Derrick, qui avait conservé son tee-shirt noir, avait à présentnoué autour de son cou le bandana bleu de la Team Aqua. Mais le groupe fut également accompagné par Sarah et Marco, qui partaient vers l'entrée pour forcer le passage et faire une seconde diversion.

 _-On dirait qu'il n'y a aucun garde…_

S'étonna Sarah en jetant des regards prudents à gauche et à droite.

 _-C'est parce qu'ils sont tous partis à l'étage, ils ont vu passer le groupe d'Harlan et des sœurs Asuna juste au-dessus, ils ont pas été discrets du tout à briser des fenêtres._

Déclara Derrick en suivant la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et bouclés.

 _-Au moins, ça va nous être bénéfique ! Allons-y ! Hu fu~_

S'en réjouit Courtney en partant la première dans un long couloir aux murs bleus composés de nombreux piliers de pierre, tandis que ses talons aiguilles frappaient le sol en faisant résonner ses pas dans toute la salle.

 _-Au fait, Tsuna, Derrick !_

Les interpella Marco qui courait derrière eux.

 _-Vous savez si Arthur et Max vont faire la paix ? On en a discuté l'autre soir dans les dortoirs, mais on a pas eu de retour pour le moment._

Poursuivit le grand gaillard brun sous le regard étonné de Sarah.

 _-Quoi ? C'est quoi ces histoires ?_

 _-Bah, on discutait de réconcilier les deux organisations, car les sbires des deux camps ne désirent plus se faire la guerre._

Répondit Marco en tournant la tête vers Sarah. Le groupe continuait à traverser un long couloir à la forme circulaire, et croisa plusieurs portes sans trop savoir laquelle ils devaient prendre.

 _-Arthur et Max n'ont pas l'intention de se réconcilier du tout…_

Répondit Sarah tandis que Tsuna et Derrick ralentissaient le pas pour intervenir dans la discussion.

 _-Mais, et toi Sarah, tu ne voudrais pas que les deux organisations fassent équipe ? Nous sommes tous d'accord pour penser qu'on serait plus efficaces tous ensemble._

Fit Tsuna derrière ses grands yeux bruns.

 _-Ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision, et je sais qu'Arthur et Max ont des différends que vous ne pourrez pas régler en un claquement de doigts. Ils se connaissent depuis bien avant la création des organisations, vous savez._

Expliqua Sarah, mais Courtney s'était retournée, n'ayant pas l'air tout à fait d'accord avec elle :

 _-Explique-moi pourquoi ils continuent de se téléphoner régulièrement et de prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, alors, s'ils se détestent à ce point ? Même en étant fâchés, ils continuent de se parler. Je le sais parce que je me cache beaucoup dans le placard de maître Max._

Fit-elle dans une expression amusée et malicieuse.

 _-D'accord, je t'accorde qu'ils se parlent encore…_

Admit Sarah.

 _-Tu vois ! Hu fu~_

Ricana Courtney dans un saut qui fit rebondir ses fins cheveux violets et soyeux derrière ses oreilles.

Le groupe s'aventura finalement dans une nouvelle salle grande ouverte après un peu de marche, et découvrit une pièce contenant uniquement des cages vides de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes.

 _-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit au bon endroit._

Fit Sarah en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux.

 _-C'est ici qu'ils gardent les cages pour enfermer leurs captures. Regardez la taille de certaines, elles sont sûrement destinées à des Pokémon légendaires._

Fit remarquer Marco d'une voix sombre.

De retour du côté du premier groupe avec les sœurs Asuna, Harlan, et les enfants, ceux-ci avaient pu se frayer un chemin le long d'un autre couloir sous les recommandations d'un garde habillé de noir qu'Harlan venait de malmener en lui arrachant des poils de nez. Tous furent tout de même soulagés de croiser le troisième groupe composé de Max, Ajisai, Peter ainsi que quelques sbires comme Jack et Hector qui passaient par là, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un croisement au cœur de la forteresse.

 _-Vous avez trouvé ma petite sœur ?_

Demanda Aidana en s'approchant de Max.

 _-Non, pas de trace de Lottis… En revanche nous sommes tombés sur une salle avec un grand ascenseur, mais celui-ci refuse de nous ouvrir, caril faut une clé Asc._

Répondit le Leader en se tenant droit sur ses jambes.

 _-Derrick saurait sûrement activer l'ascenseur, Monsieur. Il s'y connaît là-dedans._

Fit remarquer Harlan.

 _-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, mais j'ignore où se trouve son équipe._

Répondit l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

 _-Ne perdons pas de temps pour chercher la clé Asc. On a qu'à carrément faire un trou dans le plafond avec nos Pokémon et grimper._

Déclara alors Aidana, suivie par l'approbation du groupe.

Max sortit son camerupt sous le regard émerveillé de Flora et de son petit frère, le Pokémon au corps bovin orangé et robuste possédait un véritable volcan miniature sur le dos et s'en servit pour utiliser une attaque : la technique éruption qui explosa littéralement le plancher du dessus avec un jet de laves en fusion.

 _-J'espère que Lottis n'était pas derrière._

Dit Max d'une voix un peu trop sérieuse.

 _-C'est incroyable ! Il est trop fort ! Tu as vu ça Flora ?!_

S'écria le petit Max en ouvrant grand la bouche, vite suivi par la réaction de Pierre qui se roula au sol d'un air traumatisé en chouinant en boucle _''Ce nom… Ce nom...''_.

 _-On va pouvoir y aller._

Grinça le Leader Max en constatant qu'ils pouvaient à présent monter à l'étage du dessus.

 _-Tate, c'est pas le moment d'flancher ! On y est presque !_

S'écriait Arthur alors qu'ils survolaient enfin les terres en ayant dépassé Nénucrique. Tous deux, ainsi que Sacha, remontaient à présent l'embouchure qui menait jusqu'au Mont Mémoria, longeant le cours d'eau de mer qui les guidait jusqu'au cimetière placé sur une petite montagne brumeuse entourée d'un immense lac d'eau salée.

 _-J'arrive au bout de mes forces… Je ne sens plus mes ailes…_

Se désola Tate qui n'avait pas pu faire de pause depuis de longues heures, et son morphing de dracaufeu croisé avec un dracolosse commençait à l'épuiser.

Derrière eux, des agents Jenny tentaient de les poursuivre d'en bas, roulant sur des motos sous la pluie battante, et avaient libéré des hélédelles pour les pourchasser dans les airs.

 _-C'est pas vrai…_

S'agaça Arthur en jetant un regard dans son dos, tandis que Sacha avait lui aussi tourné la tête pour voir les Pokémon volant leur foncer dessus.

 _-Je m'en occupe, Hélédelle, vas-y !_

S'écria Sacha en envoyant son propre Pokémon au combat.

Un imposant oiseau bleu au plumage blanc et rouge apparut alors, et s'élança avec agilité vers ses adversaires pour leur rentrer de plein fouet dedans avec une vive attaque.

 _-Bien joué, ti'polisson !_

Fit Arthur en attrapant à son tour la pokéball de son nostenfer pour lui prêter main forte.

 _-Nostenfer, aide-le !_

S'écria-t-il.

Le Pokémon violet s'envola à son tour à l'aide de ses quatre ailes drapées, et arriva aisément à envoyer une lancée d'épines venimeuses sur leurs adversaires en faisant attention à ne pas toucher le compagnon ailé de Sacha.

 _-Regardez !_

S'écria alors Tate.

Juste en bas, dans l'embouchure, le kyogre s'était avancé le long du cours d'eau et se dirigeait rapidement vers le Mont Mémoria, comme s'il avait ressenti la présence des deux orbes dans ces lieux.

 _-Il sait qu'on rapporte les orbes._

Déclara Arthur en tournant la tête pour observer lui aussi le cétacé bleu, mais la pluie torrentielle continuait à lui dégringoler sur le visage et contribuait à faire grossir un peu plus le lac salé autour du Mont Mémoria.

 _-Hé, c'est la forteresse de Geraldan !_

Fit alors Sacha en indiquant du doigt une masse métallique colossale cachée derrière la montagne.

 _-En effet…_

Admit Arthur, tandis que Tate commençait à perdre doucement de l'altitude à cause de l'épuisement.

 _-Il en avait une du même style aux archipels orange. Elle avait été détruite par les oiseaux légendaires._

Raconta le jeune garçon tandis que leurs deux Pokémon volants revenaient vers eux après avoir mis leurs poursuivants K.O.

 _-Ton pikachu est certainement à l'intérieur._

Dit Arthur en cherchant tant bien que mal à contenir la douleur de son bras cassé qu'il avait emmailloté dans une écharpe.

 _-Il faut que j'aille à son secours !_

S'écria Sacha en se levant pour se tenir en équilibre sur le dos de Tate.

 _-J'dois déposer les orbes au Mont Mémoria. Mais si j'laisse la forteresse circuler librement, ils auront vite fait d'embarquer Lottis vers le Mont Chimnée pour la sacrifier…_

Marmonna Arthur alors que Tate fixait le toit de l'imposante machine volante avec intérêt.

 _-Arthur ne devrait plus tarder. Il a été vu à Nénucrique il y a une heure à peine._

Dit Sighrid.

 _-Il sera trop en avance. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il revienne aussi vite ici avec un simple bateau. Comment a-t-il pu jouer ce tour ?_

Grogna Geraldan de colère.

Devant, Lottis se trouvait à nouveau enfermée dans une cage en forme de bulle aux barreaux d'or, et observait d'un air anxieux Sighrid et son père discuter gravement devant une gigantesque baie vitrée qui leur offrait une vue imprenable sur le Mont Mémoria et son cimetière.

 _-Je sais, père. Tanabata est dans deux jours._

Répondit Sighrid.

 _-C'est exact, les deux amants sont autorisés à se retrouver que lors de la journée de Tanabata. C'est seulement durant ce jour-là que la princesse doit être offerte au volcan. Or, si Arthur apporte les deux orbes aujourd'hui et qu'elle joue de l'ocarina, la légende ne pourra pas se perpétuer._

S'agaça Geraldan.

 _-Que voulez-vous faire dans ce cas, père ?_

 _-On envoie des sbires chercher Arthur en haut du Mont Mémoria, et on l'emprisonne jusqu'à Tanabata pour qu'il puisse déposer les deux orbes le jour prévu. Je compte sur ton Klagar pour que la mission se passe sans encombre._

Tonna-t-il d'une voix sévère en jetant un regard sombre sur le spectrum de sa fille qui écoutait sans bouger d'un poil.

 _-Klagar ne te dec…_

 _« KLANG ! »_

Sighrid n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un imposant Pokémon dragon à la peau rouge explosa la baie vitrée devant laquelle ils discutaient, et s'étala de tout son long dans la salle en projetant Sighrid, Klagar et son père en arrière, tandis que des bouts de verre s'envolaient en éclats partout autour.

 _-Très bon timing._

Fit Lottis en souriant en voyant Arthur apparaître dans le dos du dragon, vite suivi par Sacha qui arborait un air hébété.

 _-J'ai mal dosé l'atterrissage…_

Soupira Tate en se relevant lourdement pour reprendre sa forme d'ectoplasma.

 _-Lottis !_

S'écria Arthur en se précipitant vers la cage.

 _-Ho ma douce, ils ne t'ont pas fait d'mal ?!_

S'inquiéta-t-il en agrippant les barreaux avec sa main valide.

 _-Je vois qu'ils t'ont donné des habits sacrément plus sympas que les miens… On échange ?_

Ricana Lottis en lui adressant un sourire très doux.

Arthur explosa de rire suite à sa demande, tandis que Tate le rejoignait devant la cage, mais Sacha les appela d'une voix hargneuse :

 _-Hé regardez, Geraldan est ici !_

Arthur et Tate se retournèrent alors pour constater que l'homme s'approchait d'eux dans une expression mauvaise, suivi de près par sa fille et Klagar.

 _-Je vois que tu as ramené le gamin qui a ruiné tous mes plans pour capturer lugia, ainsi que les trois oiseaux de la légende. Ma collection aurait dû devenir grandiose, mais vous avez tout gâché. Je vais pouvoir me venger et vous le faire payer !_

S'agaça-t-il en plissant l'ailette de son nez.

 _-C'est toi qui vas payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait, Geraldan !_

S'imposa Sacha en récupérant une de ses Pokéballs, prêt à combattre.

 _-Dis-moi où est mon pikachu !_

Poursuivit-il alors.

 _-Il est avec mes trophées de chasse._

Ria Geraldan avant de faire signe à Klagar d'attaquer.

 _-Massko, en avant !_

S'écria Sacha en faisant apparaître devant lui un grand lézard bipède vert orné de quelques feuilles, tandis qu'Arthur arrivait dans son dos en envoyant aussi un Pokémon :

 _-Sharpedo, go !_

Klagar ria un bon coup en reprenant sa forme de Pokémon spectre, ne semblant pas déstabilisé par ses deux adversaires, et utilisa une attaque coup bas pour faire voler le massko dans la pièce tout en évitant la gueule du sharpedo qui lui fonçait dessus.

 _-Sharpedo, mâchouille !_

Fit Arthur en faisant signe à son Pokémon de feinter sur sa droite. Le squale qui flottait mystérieusement dans l'air se retourna rapidement, et arriva à atteindre sa cible qui ne s'était pas écartée à temps.

Derrière, Tate en profita pour prendre une apparence humaine et aider Lottis en récupérant une épingle qu'il avait conservée dans sa veste de casino noire.

 _-Heureusement que j'ai gardé ça sur moi._

Fit-il d'un air concentré en cherchant à ouvrir la serrure de sa cage, pendant qu'Arthur et Sacha se battaient non loin de là.

 _-On dirait que ça ne marche pas !_

Dit Lottis en voyant que Tate faisait tourner l'aiguille dans la petite serrure, mais que rien ne se passait.

 _-Non…_

Soupira Tate.

En voyant de nouveaux ennemis arriver dans la pièce comme le chasseur Jerry, et que Sighrid envoyait son feunard et son arcanin shiny au combat, Arthur se retourna pour demander à Tate de s'écarter de la cage :

 _-On ferait mieux de bouger d'là ! Tate, recule !_

Avant de s'adresser à son Pokémon :

 _-Sharpedo, bélier !_

Le squale bleu et jaune prit aussitôt son élan, et s'élança vers la cage qui se brisa en tombant en arrière, évitant de peu Tate qui s'écarta au dernier moment en grognant. Celle-ci roula ensuite sur quelques mètres, mais libéra enfin sa prisonnière.

 _-Là, je crois que c'est bon !_

S'écria Lottis d'un air un peu sonné, se retrouvant sur le dos et les jambes en l'air.

 _-Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir !_

Hurla Geraldan en faisant signe à ses hommes de leur barrer le chemin.

 _-Steelix, à toi ! Jet de pierres !_

Intervint Jerry qui sortit d'une de ses pokéballs un steelix de cristal. Un grand serpent de pierres blanches transparentes apparut alors devantSacha, la mâchoire lourde et pendante, et menaça de l'écraser sous un éboulement de cailloux.

 _-Massko, attaque tranche !_

Cria Sacha.

Son pokémon de type plante eut tout juste le temps de réagir, et découpa les roches in extremis afin de protéger son maître, avant d'enchaîner aussitôt par une attaque balle-graines qui s'éclata sur son adversaire.

Malheureusement, bien que l'attaque aurait dû se montrer super efficace, le steelix ne sembla pas en souffrir, et eut l'air de n'avoir subi aucun dégât. Celui-ci grogna alors d'un air colérique, et balaya le massko d'un simple coup de queue.

 _-Massko !_

Cria Sacha.

 _-Reste pas là, gamin ! Ils vont t'blesser !_

S'écria Arthur tout en aidant Lottis à se lever pour partir de la salle, mais de nombreux sbires les encerclèrent très vite.

 _-Vous n'irez nulle part !_

Déclara Geraldan.

 _-Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez perpétuer la légende jusqu'au bout ! Ho-Oh sera à moi, et je deviendrais le plus grand collectionneur de ce monde !_

Poursuivit-il dans une expression mauvaise.

 _-Ne compte pas là-dessus !_

S'éleva alors la voix du Leader Max derrière les sbires qui bloquaient l'entrée. L'instant qui suivit, tous furent balayés par une attaque bélier employé par son camerupt qui déboula à toute vitesse dans la salle. Jerry sembla alors furieux de voir ses sbires étalés et sonnés par terre et lui envoya son steelix dessus :

 _-Steelix, attaque éboulement !_

Mais le camerupt fut plus rapide et cracha un torrent de flammes ardentes sur le colosse de cristal qui sembla craindre le feu plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'instant qui suivit, le Pokémon s'effondra dans un véritable brasier qui lui parcourrait le corps et le mit au tapis.

 _-Une chance que steelix craint le feu !_

Dit Max en rejoignant Arthur dans la pièce, alors que le garçon aux cheveux bouclés observait le combat d'un air étonné.

 _-T'as raison, Maxie. J'ai l'impression qu'il a une double faiblesse au feu... C'est pt'être parce qu'il est fait en cristal, et non en pierre pour l'type sol, et en acier._

Approuva Arthur tout en observant Jerry rappeler son Pokémon, puis, en envoyer un nouveau au combat : un drattak, tandis que Klagar et les deux canidés de Sighrid déboulaient vers le camerupt pour l'attaquer.

 _-Sharpedo, protège-le, attaque hydrocanon !_

Intervint Arthur en se positionnant à côté de Max pour faire équipe durant le combat.

Le squale fonça tête baissée vers leurs ennemis et dégomma le feunard et l'arcanin avec une forte giclée d'eau.

 _-Camerupt, attaque Déflagration !_

Ordonna Max à son tour.

Le Pokémon cracha aussitôt un puissant jet étoilé de flammes qui s'écrasa sur Klagar avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre le sharpedo en voulant lui envoyer une ball'ombre.

 _-C'est quand même pas logique._

S'agaça Max d'une voix sérieuse en observant leurs adversaires K.O.

 _-De quoi ?_

Grommela Arthur.

 _-Ton sharpedo qui combat dans la salle en flottant alors qu'il est hors de l'eau. La logique voudrait que physiquement, un Pokémon poisson ne puisse rester hors de son élément._

Assura l'homme en reniflant d'une voix dédaigneuse.

 _-Ouais, il fait ça pour faire parler les débiles._

Répondit Arthur dans un grands sourire narquois qui irrita Max. Mais avant que les deux hommes ne s'étripent, ceux-ci se retournèrent brutalement d'un même mouvement vers leurs Pokémon :

 _-Tous les deux, en avant !_

Firent les deux hommes d'une même voix en levant la main vers le drattak qui leur fonçait dessus, les ailes grandes ouvertes et la mâchoireprête à mordre. Le camerupt et le sharpedo s'élancèrent en même temps, et employèrent à l'unisson une puissante déflagration ainsi qu'un hydrocanon qui atterrirent droit sur leur adversaire qui fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

 _-Incroyable !_

S'émerveilla Sacha en ouvrant grand la bouche devant le combat, car les deux Leaders géraient à merveille le combat en se soutenant l'un et l'autre, et ce n'était de toute évidence pas la première fois qu'ils combattaient en duo.

 _-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…_

Bafouilla Lottis en les voyant devant elle. Pour deux personnes censées se détester, ils semblaient en parfaite communion et prenaientclairement l'avantage ensemble sur leur adversaire.

 _-Vous n'êtes vraiment que des incapables, je ne peux même pas compter sur ma propre fille pour assurer mes arrières !_

S'agaça Geraldan en repoussant agressivement Sighrid de la main, la faisant presque tomber par terre pour passer devant elle.

 _-Jerry, incompétent, laisse-moi m'occuper de ces deux rigolos !_

Grogna-t-il alors en jetant un regard désapprobateur sur l'homme au visage en forme de pomme de terre.

 _-Désolé, monsieur._

Fit Jerry en reculant pour laisser aussi sa place à son patron.

Lottis jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme aux cheveux verts, mais Arthur se tourna à moitié vers elle pour lui parler d'une voix sévère :

 _-Lottis, prends l'gosse et va retrouver le reste de l'organisation. Ne reste pas ici et sauve-toi. Max et moi allons rester derrière pour vous protéger._

 _-Mais…_

Tenta-t-elle.

 _-Vas-y, écoute-le._

Tonna Max d'une voix sèche qui ne laissait pas place à la négociation.

Lottis n'insista pas plus sous le poids de leurs regards, et après avoir observé Geraldan envoyer un pharamp, un tarpaud et un alakazam au combat, attrapa Sacha par le poignet pour l'emmener avec elle, tandis que non loin d'eux, Tate avait repris sa forme d'ectoplasma pour se mêler au combat.

 _-Viens, allons chercher ton pikachu !_

Fit Lottis en partant dans le couloir, une boule d'angoisse au ventre.

 _-Dang, dang… Ils sont trop en avance. Le compte à rebours n'est pas encore fini._

Grinça le séléroc qui flottait au-dessus de la forteresse de Geraldan et l'observait de ses yeux rouges avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

 _-Les étoiles vont désapprouver cela. Ils vont être furieux là-haut si je ne fais rien pour inverser le sort… Dong, dong…_

Continua-t-il de sa voix télépathique en flottant par à-coups mécaniques, comme s'il cachait une horloge dans son corps. Puis, il se mit à réfléchir tout en posant son attention sur le kyogre qui semblait attendre devant le Mont Mémoria, toujours sous sa forme primale. La pluie continuait de tomber et le déluge faisait rage depuis déjà des heures.

 _-Dang, dang… Je dois faire quelque chose._

Gronda le séléroc avant de faire apparaître une aura ténébreuse autour de lui.

.

 **Chapitre 239 : Le jugement des étoiles.**

 _-Sacha ! Tu vas bien ?!_

S'écrièrent les trois jeunes : Flora, le petit Max et Pierre, tout en se précipitant sur le garçon à la casquette dès qu'ils le virent arriver dans un étroit couloir violet.

Les sœurs de Lottis firent de même en voyant la jeune archéologue venir vers elles, ainsi que le grand-père Moore qui semblait soulagé de la retrouver.

 _-Vous êtes tous ici ?_

Questionna Lottis en constatant que toutes les équipes s'étaient réunies dans une grande salle spacieuse, où seules trois cages en forme de bulles traînaient avec un ascenseur.

 _-Beaucoup de sbires des deux organisations sont restés dehors afin de faire diversion, et Max est parti devant._

Répondit Aidana à sa sœur.

 _-Oui, je l'ai vu à l'instant._

Admit Lottis dans une expression inquiète. Mais Sacha s'était tourné vers les quatre sœurs aux cheveux flamboyant, l'air halluciné comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose de vital :

 _-… Adriane ?_

Bafouilla-t-il d'une voix incertaine en levant le doigt vers elle.

 _-Ouais, c'est moi ! Salut Sacha ! Tu m'avais pas vu hier ?_

Ria-t-elle.

 _-Ha mais oui. Bah non, je ne t'avais pas reconnue au milieu de toute cette pagaille et avec les cheveux trempés ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et ton arène ?_

S'étonna-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux alors que Pierre, Flora et le petit Max se joignaient à eux en soutenant l'avoir revue sur l'AzurVictoria juste après son départ avec Arthur. Car le pokégroupe avait déjà rencontré Adriane dans le passé lors d'un combat pour gagner le badge Chaleur, et semblait dérouté de la voir aussi loin de Vermilava.

 _-Oui, je suis avec mon pépé et mes sœurs, Lottis, Houria, et Aidana. Nous aidons les deux organisations à sauver les légendaires d'Hoenn._

Expliqua Adriane dans un grand sourire alors que Sacha semblait surpris de voir que la jeune fille avait des sœurs, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au grand-père qui le saluait de la main.

Derrière, Pierre semblait littérairement transi d'amour et ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant les quatre sœurs, les yeux en cœur :

 _-Elles sont toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres… Je ne vais pas savoir laquelle choisir…_

 _-Je suis navrée de vous interrompre, mais on aura tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard…_

Déclara Lottis d'une voix grave tout en repoussant Pierre du plat de la main avant qu'il ne s'approche de trop près d'Houria.

- _Ne perdons pas de temps, Arthur et Max sont en train de retenir Geraldan. Il faut en profiter pour délivrer groudon, ils doivent le retenir quelque part dans ce vaisseau._

Poursuivit-elle ensuite dans une légère grimace.

 _-Oui, ils ont pikachu aussi, je dois aller le sauver !_

Assura Sacha avec force.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et partit en quête de la salle où les Pokémon auraient été enfermés.

Après avoir fouillé les moindres recoins de la forteresse volante à la recherche d'un passage qu'ils n'auraient pas encore trouvé, le groupe arriva à se frayer un accès à un nouvel étage visiblement bien gardé : plusieurs sbires de Geraldan et leurs démolosses montaient la garde et leur bloquèrent l'accès à la dernière salle.

 _-Groudon est sûrement derrière._

Fit remarquer Harlan.

 _-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Déboîtons-leur leurs faces !_

S'écria Adriane en se jetant vers leurs adversaires, tout en balançant sauvagement la pokéball de son chartor pour l'envoyer au combat.

 _-Chartor, lance-flammes !_

Hurla-t-elle tout en observant sa tortue orange et noire sortir de sa petite balle.

 _-Bien parlé !_

S'écria joyeusement Sacha en se joignant à Adriane, celui-ci semblait particulièrement heureux de la revoir dans une situation aussi périlleuse en bon combattant qu'il était, et envoya à son tour un chartor au combat qui semblait un peu plus endormi et lent que celui de la jeune fille.

Pendant que Sacha et Adriane se bagarraient contre des sbires en faisant tomber tous leurs adversaires K.O, Aidana décida d'utiliser son dracaufeu afin d'ouvrir le passage de force avec une attaque bélier.

 _-Faisons vite, et entrons !_

Fit Peter en indiquant le chemin à suivre, vite succédé par Lottis, les Admins des deux organisations, ainsi que le reste du groupe.

Comme ils l'avaient espéré, la pièce dénichée aux murs violets et au plafond peint avec des chérubins fut la bonne : de nombreux Pokémon furent découverts à l'intérieur, tous emprisonnés dans des cages de diverses tailles, jusqu'au trio de la Team Rocket qui semblait être ici depuis un moment.

 _-Hé ! Aidez-nous ! On n'a rien fait !_

S'écria Jessie.

 _-Oui, on faisait que passer par là et pouf ! Ils nous ont capturés !_

Acquiesça James sous le regard agacé de Jack et Tsuna qui se souvenaient encore d'eux.

Pierre, qui arriva à son tour, ne fut pas dupe lui non plus, ainsi que Flora et le petit Max qui avaient déjà eu aussi affaire à eux :

 _-La Team Rocket ! Je suis certaine que vous êtes venus ici pour voler groudon !_

Assura Flora.

 _-C'est même sûr ! On a toutes les raisons du monde de vous laisser enfermer dans ces cages !_

Dit son petit frère.

Derrière, Lottis fut elle aussi surprise de reconnaître ces visages déjà rencontrés à La pointe de la Bien-aimée, mais préférera se concentrer sur leur objectif principal qui était de libérer le légendaire des griffes des chasseurs de Pokémon, ainsi que les autres Pokémon emprisonnés ici. Seulement, Sacha arriva en trombe et en hurlant dans la pièce, l'air hystérique :

 _-Pikachuuuuu ! J'arrive !_

Cria-t-il avec force avant de se ruer sur la cage où se tenait prisonnier son petit compagnon à fourrure jaune. En deux secondes, la cage fut ouverte et les deux amis réunis.

 _-Ho pikachu !_

Poursuivit-il en attrapant son Pokémon dans ses bras.

 _-Voilà, c'était l'instant émotion du jour._

Ricana Lottis en les observant se faire un câlin comme si tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés séparés durant des années.

 _-Boooonnnnn. Sinon, on le sort l'autre gros ? On va arriver à l'aider à trouver la sortie ?_

Questionna Matthieu en indiquant groudon du doigt, brisant du coup le silence qui était apparu suite à la sortie du pikachu de sa cage.

 _-Les sœurs Asuna sont là pour ça, non ?_

Déclara Harlan en jetant un coup d'œil aux quatre sœurs qui s'approchaient de la cage.

 _-Quoi… Tu t'attends à un miracle ou quoi ?_

Rétorqua Houria en se rapprochant, les mains dans les poches.

 _-Vous étiez supposé pouvoir contrôler les Pokémon avec vos mélodies !_

Assura le garçon aux cheveux violets derrière son regard fatigué et énervé.

 _-Désolée, mais je suis pas un jukebox ! C'est 500 Pokédollars si tu veux que je joue quelque chose !_

Grinça Houria.

 _-Se faire payer pour jouer de la musique, c'est pas le principe d'un jukebox ?_

Ricana sa sœur aînée.

 _-C'est bon, Adriane et moi allons nous en charger._

Fit Lottis en voyant que sa petite sœur avait récupéré l'ocarina bleu qu'Arthur lui avait autrefois offert, tandis qu'elle sortait l'ocarina brun de sa mère pour faire un échange.

 _-Adriane, tu te souviens de la mélodie des miaouss qui marchent en fanfare ?_

Dit Lottis à Adriane tout en récupérant l'ocarina bleu dans ses mains.

 _-Oh que oui ! Comment l'oublier !_

Opina sa sœur dans un sourire enchanté.

 _-On va la jouer, elle pousse les Pokémon à te suivre en gardant ton rythme de marche. Groudon, ainsi que les autres Pokémon enfermés icidevraient pouvoir nous suivre jusqu'à la sortie avec cette mélodie !_

Proposa Lottis en riant. Très vite, sa sœur accepta de jouer la mélodie en hochant positivement la tête, puis, toutes deux mirent leur ocarina en bouche pendant que des sbires se tenaient prêts à ouvrir la cage du groudon, ainsi que les autres autour :

 _-Bon les filles… Vous loupez pas, hein !_

Fit Jack en déverrouillant le loquet de la cage du groudon.

 _-Ouais, ça rigole pas ces Pokémon-là !_

Assura Hector en tirant sur la porte de métal dans un grincement.

L'instant qui suivit, groudon se glissa par la sortie dans une démarche de reptile, trouvant juste suffisamment d'espace pour se faufiler, et leva la tête en grognant et en se redressant une fois hors de sa prison.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, les deux Leaders continuaient de se battre contre leurs ennemis, mais perdirent très rapidement leur avantage devant le nombre d'adversaires : car Geraldan avait fait venir une bonne dizaine de sbires, et tous leurs Pokémon semblaient suffisamment forts pour leur tenir tête grâce à leur grand nombre.

 _-Tsss… On dirait bien que ce combat va être compliqué à remporter…_

S'agaça Max en se tenant à côté d'Arthur, poings fermés. Les deux venaient de vaincre Geraldan en battant ses six Pokémon, mais ce précédent combat avait malheureusement en retour épuisé totalement leurs compagnons jusqu'à Tate qui avait retrouvé sa place d'ombre pour éviter de tomber K.O.

 _-En même temps, ils ne sont pas très équitables…_

Grommela Arthur dans un regard sombre, se tenant toujours son bras qui le faisait souffrir et n'était pas beau à voir à cause de ses ecchymoses bleutées, jusqu'à son poignet qui avait commencé à enfler.

Devant eux, seuls leurs deux grahyenas et leurs deux nostenfers étaient restés en état de fatigue, tous leurs autres Pokémon avaient été battus durant le combat contre Geraldan et se défendre contre de nombreux sbires allait s'avérer délicat.

 _-Ils sont quand même bizarres ces deux-là, ils possèdent les mêmes Pokémon alors qu'ils se détestent._

Ricana Sighrid qui observait le combat d'un air amusé derrière son père, son Klagar se trouvait d'ailleurs dans les vapes et était allongé près d'elle sous sa forme de Pokémon.

 _-Leurs conflits ne changeront rien à l'issue de notre chasse. Tous les deux finiront en cage en attendant Tanabata, et seront livrés plus tard aux autorités d'Hoenn._

Déclara Geraldan dans un regard vide d'émotion et de compassion.

 _-Sûr qu'ils seront ravis de les mettre sous les verrous, depuis le temps que Monsieur Rochard l'attend._

Opina Sighrid.

 _-Silence, Sighrid. Tu m'agaces à parler quand je cherche à faire mon intéressant._

Tonna alors Geraldan en se retournant légèrement pour jeter un regard méprisant à sa fille, celle-ci lui adressa alors un regard fâché et courroucé pour lui répondre d'une voix hargneuse.

Max profita de la querelle entre les deux pour siffler son nostenfer, et lui fit un signe de la main pour se rabattre vers eux, vite imité par Arthur qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait faire sans même qu'il ait à lui en parler.

En deux secondes, les deux chauves-souris violettes avaient embarqué leurs maîtres vers le plafond, et leur permirent de rappeler les deux canidés gris dans leurs pokéballs.

 _-Je vois que tu continues d'avoir de bons réflexes._

Déclara Max en jetant un regard un peu amusé à Arthur tandis que son Pokémon le tenait par le bras droit pour le porter jusqu'à un espace stable où mettre ses pieds. Leurs nostenfers les déposèrent ensuite sur une épaisse poutre qui tenait le plafond de verre de la forteresse, et qui était si haute que leurs ennemis ne pouvaient pas les rejoindre sans Pokémon volants.

 _-Bwahaha, tu sais que je lis en toi comme dans un livre, Maxie. On ne perd pas aussi facilement nos bonnes vieilles habitudes !_

Répondit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avec évidence.

 _-Essayons de sortir par le plafond de verre avant qu'ils ne trouvent des Pokémon pour nous pourchasser._

Dit Max en reprenant une expression plus grave.

 _-D'accord, mais d'abord, il faudrait soigner nos Pokémon. Sinon on est cuit si jamais ils ont d'autres hommes dehors._

Proposa Arthur avant de regarder ce qu'il lui restait dans son inventaire, ouvrant une petite sacoche en bandoulière discrète aux coloris bleu et blanc de son organisation qu'il portait sur lui.

 _-J'ai pris des potions max avec moi, mais je ne sais pas s'il me reste des rappels._

Dit Max en cherchant ses affaires dans sa toge asiatique rouge et noire où le logo de la Team Magma y avait été imprimé. Arthur explosa de rire en l'entendant et l'observa sortir de sa poche un flacon de potion rouge, puis tendit son bras valide vers lui :

 _-Bwahaha la potion max, même encore aujourd'hui tu nous la sors cette blague. Et bien sûr t'as pas pensé au rappel max._

 _-Oui, et il n'y a que toi pour rire à cette blague stupide._

Fit Max dans un léger sourire.

 _-Bon, on a de la chance, moi j'ai des rappels, mais ils ne sont pas max._

Dit le garçon aux cheveux bouclés en sortant un sachet en plastique transparent de ses affaires où de nombreuses petites étoiles jaunes y avaient été rangées.

 _-Espérons que nos sbires puissent sortir, eux aussi. Dans le doute, nous devrions chercher à les rejoindre en descendant._

Déclara Max en échangeant des médicaments avec Arthur afin de donner les premiers soins à leurs Pokémon.

Pendant qu'ils les soignaient, tout en s'assurant que leurs ennemis ne les pourchassaient pas, Tate ressortit de dessous Arthur sous sa forme d'ombre pour redevenir un Pokémon, et se posa silencieusement auprès de lui afin de veiller à ce qu'il ne tombe pas, sous le regard de Max qui observait d'un œil curieux le phénomène.

 _-Ton ombre…, ça ne te fait pas… mal ? Ça fait longtemps qu'elle arrive à se détacher de toi comme ça ?_

Questionna l'homme aux cheveux rouges tout en appliquant une potion dans une de ses pokéballs.

 _-Tate ? Ouais… C'est une histoire un peu longue, Maxie._

Répondit simplement Arthur qui semblait en difficulté devant les soins à prodiguer à ses Pokémon, car son bras cassé rendait la tâche très difficile et la douleur le pesait de plus en plus à un point où des cernes noirs de fatigue comme celles de Tate étaient apparus sous ses yeux.

 _-Si t'as d'la potion pour lui, ça le soulagerait un peu…_

Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse tout en tremblant alors qu'il cherchait à appliquer un rappel à son sharpedo.

Max soupira dans une expression agacée, avant de lui prendre ses pokéballs des mains pour soigner ses Pokémon à sa place.

 _-Tu as l'air à bout, allonge-toi un peu, je m'en occupe._

Déclara-t-il avant de jeter un regard prudent en bas où les hommes de Geraldan commençaient à s'agiter. Très vite, un de ses sbires arriva d'un couloir en courant pour rejoindre son chef, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille dans une expression affolée avant de repartir par une grande ouverture, vite suivi par tous les autres sbires, ainsi que Jerry, Sighrid, Klagar et Geraldan.

Max souleva un sourcil interrogateur devant leur comportement, semblant partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude, avant de se tourner vers Arthur qui refaisait son attelle en gémissant silencieusement de douleur.

 _-On dirait que nos sbires ont pu libérer groudon, ils viennent tous de quitter la salle. Cela nous fera gagner un peu de temps pour rejoindre nos troupes._

Dit Max.

Un petit temps plus tard, dans les étages du dessous, Lottis et Adriane jouaient de l'ocarina en dansant et en marchant, et tentèrent comme elles purent d'attirer le groudon vers la sortie en le faisant remonter le long d'un couloir dans une démarche enjouée. Seulement, pour leur plus grand étonnement, le groupe se retrouva confronté à un mystérieux mur psychique aux éclairs noirs qui leur barrait le passage.

Derrière, tout le monde, y compris la Team Rocket, semblait nerveux, et s'était retrouvé coincé à l'intérieur de la forteresse avec le Pokémon antique, qui heureusement, se tenait tranquille pour le moment.

 _-C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

S'inquiéta Matthieu en tentant de forcer le passage vers la grande porte de sortie, mais le mur psychique noir lui barra le passage et le projeta avec force en arrière comme s'il venait de se prendre une forte décharge.

 _-Matthieu, ça va ?!_

S'inquiéta Sarah en se précipitant vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Le rouquin semblait un peu sonné, mais n'avait pas l'air blessé pour autant.

 _-Je n'arrive pas à passer… Il y a comme un champ magnétique qui bloque l'entrée. Un Pokémon pourrait peut-être le briser._

Proposa Matthieu en se relevant péniblement.

Sacha et Harlan se portèrent tout de suite volontaires pour envoyer des Pokémon dessus, et tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Encore une fois, un champ mystérieux les repoussa tous sur plusieurs mètres, et mirent K.O tous leurs Pokémon.

 _-Je ne comprends pas… Quel genre de technologie est-ce ?_

S'intrigua Derrick en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-Je n'avais jamais vu ça non plus. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit là de l'œuvre d'un Pokémon très puissant._

Dit Courtney à son sbire.

 _-Peut-être l'œuvre de Sighrid ? Elle nous avait joué ce genre de tour avec son abra dans une auberge en feu à Lavandia._

Intervint Marco.

Derrière eux, Lottis jeta un regard au groudon qui observait les alentours d'un air un peu distrait, sans se montrer agressif pour le moment, semblant même intéressé par Harlan en reniflant doucement vers lui. Puis, elle reporta son regard vers son grand-père et sa sœur aînée Aidana, qui eux, semblaient très inquiets, ainsi que Sacha qui tenait son pikachu contre lui.

D'un coup, une voix masculine et familière s'éleva dans leur dos :

 _-Je vois que groudon a été libéré. Beau travail._

Intervint Max qui venait de rejoindre le groupe en se tenant droit sur ses jambes, l'air sévère au visage et les cheveux rouges coiffés en arrière. À ses côtés, Arthur semblait avoir du mal à rester debout et se tenait le bras tandis que Tate avait retrouvé sa place d'ombre.

 _-On ne peut pas sortir, monsieur. Une barrière mystérieuse nous empêche de quitter la forteresse, et groudon pourrait se mettre en colère à tout moment._

Répondit Courtney en se rapprochant de son Leader qui prenait une expression déroutée.

 _-Une barrière… ?_

 _-Oui, et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, monsieur._

Approuva Harlan alors que l'imposant reptile de magma collait son museau dans son dos. Max observa alors durant quelques instants le Pokémon et son Admin sans montrer le moindre signe d'inquiétude, et chercha à le rassurer :

 _-Ne t'en fais pas Harlan. Groudon semble t'apprécier à cause de ton odeur corporelle. Tu sens le Mont Chimnée suite aux complications de ta maladie. C'est pourquoi il se sent apaisé en ta présence._

Harlan émit une grimace devant les explications de son Leader qui l'observait en redressant ses lunettes, et devint de plus en plus pâle en voyant que le Pokémon antique le collait de très près en grognant d'un air penaud, la gueule à quelques centimètres de son visage.

 _-Si vous le dites, monsieur…_

Bafouilla le garçon aux cheveux violets. Il en avait des sueurs.

 _-Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à cause de Geraldan et ses hommes qui rôdent. Peu importe ce qui bloque le passage. Nous devons absolument trouver une solution pour…_

Mais Max n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Arthur s'écroula sur lui pour tomber lourdement par terre, épuisé par le manque de sommeil et les douleurs à peine supportables de son bras cassé.


	53. Chap 240 à 243 - La mélodie des Asuna

**Chapitre 240 : Un marin à terre.**

 _-Arthur !_

S'écrièrent Ajisai et Matthieu. Arthur venait de céder à l'épuisement et à ses blessures et s'était écroulé au sol sous leurs yeux, emportant Max dans sa chute.

 _-On a pas dormi de la nuit pour gagner du temps, et il a insisté pour nager dans l'océan avec son bras cassé pour récupérer l'orbe._

Intervint Sacha, tandis que Max se dégageait du poids de son rival qui était resté à terre.

Lottis se précipita aussitôt vers lui afin de l'ausculter, tout en s'adressant aux personnes autour d'elle :

 _-Il a besoin de soins de toute urgence… S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que quelqu'un a pensé à prendre la gemme AZOTH ou ma sacoche ? J'ai du matériel médical à l'intérieur !_

Celle-ci aida Arthur à relever légèrement le haut de son corps, tout en le laissant à moitié allongé sur le sol afin de poser sa tête contre elle, puis, jeta un regard désespéré vers ses compagnons qui secouaient négativement la tête. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de prendre sa sacoche avant de partir.

 _-Elle… Elle est restée sur le bateau._

S'excusa Matthieu dans une grimace douloureuse.

 _-Et le séléroc de la malédiction nous a confisqué la gemme AZOTH._

Fit à son tour Aidana.

 _-C'est pas possible… Il faut l'hospitaliser de toute urgence…_

S'étrangla Lottis en sentant une vive colère monter en elle, ainsi qu'une grande impuissance. Mais devant son état préoccupant, celle-ci décida de garder son sang-froid et de se tourner à nouveau vers ses compagnons tout en continuant de le serrer contre elle afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas avec la tête sur le sol.

 _-Dites-moi ce que vous avez sur vous, de l'eau, des couvertures, de la nourriture, des médicaments pour Pokémon… J'ai des connaissances en médecine, je pourrais peut-être tenter quelques soins pour le soulager le temps qu'on sorte._

Dit-elle avec insistance, obtenant rapidement une réaction de ses compagnons.

Peu après, pendant que quelques sbires cherchaient à détruire le mystérieux mur qui les empêchait de sortir, les enfants, qui avaient conservé sur eux leur matériel de camping, arrivèrent à dégoter une légère couverture pour réchauffer Arthur. Ils trouvèrent également de l'eau et des herbes amères pour Pokémon qui pourraient faire office d'antidouleur pour les humains en les mélangeant avec des baies ceriz, et les confièrent à Lottis.

La jeune femme put alors lui apporter les premiers soins en le laissant s'endormir contre elle, sous le regard attentif de Matthieu et Max qui l'assistaient en sortant un camerupt pour réchauffer un peu la salle.

 _-Son état est préoccupant ?_

Demanda Max.

 _-Il a de la fièvre. Mais c'est plus pour son bras que j'ai peur, s'il reste trop longtemps sans soins, il risque des complications._

Répondit Lottis d'un air attristé.

 _-D'accord. L'important est qu'il se repose, laisse-le dormir un peu._

 _-Dormir ? Mais, et si Geraldan arrive ? Ils étaient à nos trousses…_

S'inquiéta Lottis.

 _-J'ignore où ils sont. En attendant, je vais discuter avec tes sœurs, Ajisai et Peter pour voir ce qu'on va faire pour sortir d'ici. Car visiblement, le mur psychique ne cédera pas comme ça… Donc, tu peux le laisser se reposer encore un peu._

Conclut Max en la laissant dans son coin pour retrouver le reste du groupe qui attendait non loin. Tous s'étaient assis devant l'entrée et observaient le groudon qui somnolait non loin d'Harlan.

Lottis reporta alors à nouveau son regard vers son Leader qui dormait contre elle, et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés pour les caresser, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Mont Mémoria. J-1 avant Tanabata.

 _-Toujours pas de nouveau signe de Geraldan et de ses hommes ?_

Questionna Peter au Leader Max et aux sœurs Asuna, alors qu'Ajisai à côté regardait son pokématos afin de voir l'heure : il était minuit passé et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment.

 _-Non, nous avons surveillé la sortie toute la soirée, ainsi que les salles autour. Ils sont venus se battre à deux reprises pour nous bloquer l'accès aux escaliers, et sont repartis dans les étages._

Répondit simplement Max en jetant un rapide regard aux alentours où tous les sbires des deux organisations somnolaient les uns près des autres, s'échangeant de temps en temps des bouteilles de soda et des sachets de biscuits qu'ils avaient conservés sur eux pour calmer leur faim et leur soif. Tous n'avaient pas bougé de l'immense entrée où Arthur s'était écroulé de fatigue, et attendaient à présent des directives pour se sortir de la forteresse.

 _-Je trouve cela inquiétant alors que leurs renforts sont restés dehors. Ils auraient déjà dû rappliquer pour nous attaquer et récupérer le groudon, cela veut peut-être dire qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ici, et que cette mystérieuse barrière n'a pas été créée par eux._

Supposa Peter.

 _-J'en pense la même chose. Et Arthur ne s'est pas encore réveillé, je vais devoir prendre des décisions sans lui…_

Poursuivit Max en tournant la tête vers Lottis qui s'occupait encore du garçon aux cheveux bouclés en le gardant au chaud contre elle sous une couverture, l'observant dormir paisiblement la tête sur son ventre, calée contre son bras.

 _-On ne va pas pouvoir attendre indéfiniment qu'il se réveille. Nous devons trouver comment sortir d'ici maintenant, nous pourrions peut-être tenter de trouver une autre sortie en forçant le passage dans les escaliers, ou en faisant un trou dans le plafond._

Assura Ajisai tout en rangeant son pokématos dans sa poche.

 _-Et si jamais c'était la même chose dans tout leur vaisseau ? Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qui a provoqué ce champ mystérieux. Même nos Pokémon n'ont pas pu le briser et sont tombés K.O en tentant des attaques._

Fit Max d'une voix sèche.

Le trio resta silencieux quelques instants tout en observant tout le monde autour : les sbires se montraient calmes en compagnie des Pokémon qu'ils avaient libérés, les enfants s'étaient endormis contre un mur non loin de Lottis, et Courtney et Sarah gardaient la Team Rocket à l'œil qui cherchait à se faire discret, tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour ramener groudon à leur boss.

D'un coup, Jack arriva d'un air nerveux vers le Leader Max en se tenant le pantalon, bougeant de droite à gauche comme s'il marchait sur des épines.

 _-Monsieur, il faudrait vraiment que j'aille aux petits coins._

Gémit-il en tirant sur la toge asiatique de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

 _-J'ignore où il y en a…_

Répondit le Leader en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

 _-Mais mon Leader…, ça urge !_

Insista Jack en tirant de plus belle sur l'habit rouge de Max.

 _-Je ne sais pas, moi. Va demander à Sarah._

Soupira de plus belle l'homme aux cheveux rouges en roulant des yeux d'un air agacé.

Lottis leva alors le nez vers eux en écoutant la conversation avant de s'exprimer :

 _-Je sais où il y a des toilettes. Sighrid m'a amené dans une grande salle de bain ce matin, qui se trouve à l'étage du dessus. Je pourrais l'y emmener._

 _-Te laisser partir seule à l'étage avec Jack, en te sachant recherchée, alors qu'on ignore où sont passés nos ennemis ?_

Questionna-t-il d'une voix grinçante en la fusillant d'un regard insistant.

-… À moins que vous ayez une bouteille vide à lui prêter ?

Répliqua Lottis d'une voix sérieuse.

Max prit un instant de réflexion en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux et secoua négativement la tête.

 _-Faites ce que vous voulez._

Avant de s'éloigner, Lottis confia Arthur à ses trois sœurs qui s'installèrent autour de lui, ainsi qu'à son grand-père qui se posa près d'elles, puis partit en quête de la salle de bain en compagnie de Jack.

En sentant la jeune femme quitter la salle, Arthur se mit à ouvrir maladroitement les yeux, et réalisa qu'Houria le tenait contre elle, l'observant à demi cachée sous ses mèches rouges.

 _-Il est pas si mal en fait, le mari de Lottis._

Fit Houria en se penchant légèrement pour regarder l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

 _-Avec un petit coup de rasage, il serait presque potable._

Rajouta-t-elle, avant de tendre son bras vers le haut du corps du garçon pour toucher ses muscles à travers son yukata bleu.

Arthur grogna d'une voix sourde en voyant qu'il était allongé sur elle, et se releva péniblement tout en stoppant le geste de la jeune femme.

 _-C'est pas vrai… J'ai dormi longtemps ?_

Bafouilla-t-il.

 _-Pas suffisamment, tu as besoin de repos._

Répondit Aidana qui se tenait près de sa sœur, tandis qu'Adriane riait en étant assise de l'autre côté d'Houria.

 _-Tu devrais rester allongé._

Renchéri Houria en passant ses mains sur le torse d'Arthur pour le pousser à se recoucher sur elle, un sourire amusé en coin.

 _-Certainement pas !_

Grommela Arthur en se débattant pour s'extirper de son étreinte, poussant Max à intervenir pour aller dégager le pirate des bras de la jeune Asuna qui commençait déjà à lui palper le torse.

 _-Si tu en as besoin, Arthur, tu peux encore te reposer. Nous sommes de toute façon coincés dans la forteresse pour le moment._

Dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges sous son regard sévère tandis qu'il aidait Arthur à se relever en tirant sur son bras valide.

 _-Alors cette barrière invisible fait encore effet ?_

Questionna Arthur d'une voix déroutée tout en se tenant enfin debout.

 _-Malheureusement, on l'a attaqué à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de la passer, ou de la détruire. Mais rien ne fonctionne, et nous n'avons nulle part où mettre nos sbires et les Pokémon en sécurité._

 _-On ne peut pas se permettre de rester coincés ici, c'est une catastrophe avec ce déluge dehors. Il faut à tout prix qu'on sorte pour calmer kyogre…_

 _-Oui, je le sais._

Ronchonna Max.

 _-On devrait peut-être aller affronter Geraldan…_

Tenta Arthur, mais Max le coupa en l'empêchant de partir devant, plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine, et chercha à le calmer en voyant qu'il n'était pas en état de combattre et qu'il devait au contraire se ménager :

 _-Ne sois pas stupide. Tu tiens à peine debout._

Trancha-t-il d'une voix très sévère.

Arthur voulut quand même partir voir s'il ne pouvait pas intervenir, mais son bras lui fit à nouveau mal, et il se retrouva à devoir refaire son attelle de fortune tout en grimaçant de douleur. Le grand-père Moore se leva alors pour l'obliger à venir s'asseoir près des sœurs Asuna afin qu'il se repose.

 _-Allons Arthur, tu es gravement blessé, il faut te ménager un peu. Lottis s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour t'apporter des soins et soulager tes douleurs. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir chahuter comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés soupira devant l'insistance du vieil homme, et se laissa reconduire contre un mur où l'attendait sa couverture afin de s'y poser, encore trop éprouvé par ses blessures.

De leur côté, Lottis et Jack s'aventurèrent au-delà d'un couloir où leur équipe n'avait pas pu se frayer un chemin quelques heures plus tôt, et cherchèrent des toilettes. Pour leur plus grand soulagement, aucun garde ne les attendait au bout où ils trouvèrent un escalier.

 _-On dirait qu'ils se sont éloignés dans les étages du dessus. On a peut-être une chance de nous rendre dans la salle de bain._

Dit Lottis à voix basse en passant la tête dans l'entrée d'un nouveau couloir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais la voie était heureusement libre pour pouvoir se rendre à l'étage suivant.

 _-Ha génial, parce qu'il faut vraiment que j'aille faire pipi !_

Grimaça Jack en sautillant de gauche à droite.

La jeune femme le tira par le bras, et s'empressa de monter les marches jusqu'à l'étage suivant où un nouveau couloir se présentait à eux.

 _-Attention…_

Chuchota Lottis en stoppant Jack d'un mouvement de la main avant qu'il ne s'élance aveuglément devant. Celle-ci prit ensuite sa respiration en scrutant les lieux des yeux, avant de lui faire signe.

 _-Ok, allons-y._

Fit-elle à voix basse avant de se faufiler le long d'un couloir bleu jusqu'à une grande porte blanche.

Celle-ci jeta un rapide regard à travers l'entrebâillement, et constata avec soulagement que les lieux étaient vides.

 _-Personne ici aussi… Vas-y et dépêche-toi._

Fit la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce.

Sans répondre, Jack se rua aussitôt dans un des cabinets en fermant une porte en bois derrière lui, avant de se soulager bruyamment, et laissa la jeune femme inspecter les lieux pour faire le tour des lavabos ainsi que des armoires.

Mais sa ronde ne fut que très brève, car à peine deux minutes furent écoulées que des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la salle l'alertèrent. Très réactive, celle-ci se précipita dans le premier cabinet qu'elle put trouver et s'y enferma avant de se tasser silencieusement au fond du petit espace.

 _« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous trouver… »_

Pensa-t-elle en ravalant sa salive, croisant les doigts pour qu'aucun Pokémon comme des démolosses ne les accompagnent, car leur flair risquerait de les démasquer.

 _-Combien de temps ça va durer encore ? Je ne peux même pas sortir mon caninos dehors._

Fit la voix grave d'un garçon qui marchait vers un des cabinets libres.

 _-J'en sais rien, Geraldan dit que ça ne vient pas de nous. On est prisonnier aussi et nos collègues sont restés coincés dehors sous la tempête._

Fit un autre garçon d'une voix un peu plus claire.

 _-Cette forteresse est vraiment mal foutue, il aurait dû penser à faire une sortie de secours. J'ai pas envie de rester enfermé ici pendant des années._

 _-Ouais, je sais. En plus, il nous reste qu'une semaine de rations._

Les deux hommes cessèrent ensuite de parler, et s'enfermèrent chacun dans une cabine différente en claquant les portes.

 _« Donc… Sighrid n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire de barrière. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. »_

Pensa Lottis en se frottant le menton.

 _« Je ne vois plus qu'une seule hypothèse devant ce champ mystérieux qui nous empêche de sortir. Le séléroc est revenu prendre la gemme AZOTH et la gemme Rouge pour nous empêcher de calmer kyogre avec, et Geraldan expliquait à Sighrid qu'Arthur était trop en avance pour rapporter les orbes. C'est sûrement ce séléroc qui nous empêche de sortir parce qu'il veut que la légende se réalise… »_

Peu après, elle et Jack attendirent patiemment dans un silence absolu que les deux sbires ressortent, pour s'en aller à leur tour et rejoindre la Team Aqua et Magma qui étaient restées dans l'étage du dessous.

Les deux furent très vite accueillis par Max, Peter, Ajisai et son togetic en les voyant revenir, vite suivis par Arthur qui s'empressa de se relever à la vue de la jeune archéologue.

 _-Bon, j'ai surpris une discussion entre deux sbires de Geraldan. Et je le confirme : ce n'est pas eux qui ont créé cette mystérieuse barrière._

Fit-elle en se plaçant devant le petit groupe tandis que Jack partait retrouver Hector parmi ses camarades.

 _-Alors, c'est qui ?_

Questionna Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

 _-J'ai bien peur que ça soit la malédiction de Tanabata. Le séléroc qui m'a maudite souhaite probablement qu'Arthur attende encore une journée pour qu'il se rende au Mont Mémoria, parce qu'il est en avance sur son compte à rebours._

Expliqua Lottis.

 _-Il ne manquait plus que ça…_

Se renfrogna Max.

 _-Alors on va rester là et attendre qu'ils balancent Lottis dans le volcan ?_

S'énerva Arthur en rejoignant le groupe sous le regard attristé de la jeune femme.

 _-Il y aurait peut-être une solution pour sortir d'ici. Mais vous n'allez pas l'aimer._

Dit Lottis.

 _-Dis toujours… ?_

Fit Ajisai qui portait son togetic dans ses bras.

 _-Eh bien, techniquement séléroc me veut en vie jusqu'à demain pour que je sois sacrifiée au Mont chimnée. Donc, si je suis sacrifiée ici à l'avance, ça ne va pas lui plaire._

Proposa la jeune femme dans une expression désolée, dents serrées et les sourcils écarquillés.

Max hocha positivement la tête et se tourna vers Arthur.

 _-Ils te veulent en vie toi aussi pour déposer les orbes. C'est toi qu'on sacrifiera, Arthur._

Déclara Max dans un léger sourire sournois.

Arthur plissa aussitôt les yeux pour jeter un regard sombre et agacé à Max, mais acquiesça.

 _-Si c'est moi ou Lottis, je préfère que ça soit moi_

Dit-il alors avant de détourner ses yeux pour regarder la jeune femme qui palissait sur place.

 _-Tu t'es assez mise en danger comme ça, ma Lottis. Je prendrais ce risque._

Fit-il en lui adressant une expression douce.

 **Chapitre 241 : Au clair de la lune.  
**

_-Non mais attendez, vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux là ?!_

S'emporta Ajisai quelques heures plus tard en voyant qu'Arthur était réellement prêt à prendre le risque de se sacrifier afin de permettre à tous de sortir et calmer kyogre, car le déluge continuait à faire rage dehors et chaque heure qui s'écoulait devenait un peu plus dramatique pour la région de Hoenn.

 _-Tu as une meilleure idée pour nous faire sortir d'ici ? Non ? Alors, laisse-moi faire, car l'aube approche, et nous manquons de plus en plus de temps._

Déclara Max pendant qu'Arthur s'allongeait sur le dos au sol à ses pieds.

 _-Et si jamais ça ne marche pas et que séléroc ne vient pas ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'un véritable drame n'arrive ?!_

Insista Ajisai alors que tout le monde autour observait la scène avec la bouche pendante, que Lottis et Jack se cachaient les yeux, et que Courtney souriait d'un air euphorique, comme si elle avait rêvé de cet instant depuis des années.

Max haussa les épaules, l'air de se moquer de ce qui pouvait arriver à son rival :

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, Ajisai, je ferais ça vite fait bien fait. De toute façon, si je l'étouffe, ça va prendre des heures._

 _-Il a raison, j'ai une si bonne apnée que Maxie se fatiguerait avec ses petits bras !_

Ricana sournoisement Arthur.

 _-Fais gaffe, si tu veux pas que je t'étrangle pour de vrai !_

Grinça Max.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, l'imposant séléroc se téléporta dans la pièce pour fusiller le Leader de la Team Magma d'un regard sombre.

 _-Dang, dang… Vous n'oseriez jamais faire ça._

Fit le Pokémon de sa voix télépathique en flottant sur place.

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire ça ? Je déteste ce mec._

Répondit Max d'une voix simple en se tournant vers le Pokémon lunaire alors qu'Arthur restait allongé par terre.

 _-Foutaises._

Fit séléroc en gardant un regard rouge et fixe.

 _-Si tu n'y croyais pas, tu ne serais pas venu._

Dit Max d'un air évident.

Le Pokémon resta stable en soutenant son regard vers Max, telle une mise en garde, mais Lottis arriva dans un bond derrière lui et envoya un énorme aligatueur au combat : c'était le Pokémon de son Leader.

-HYDROCANON !

Celui-ci se rua sur le séléroc, tel un éclair bleu, la gueule grande ouverte, et lui cracha un puissant jet d'eau dans la figure. Le Pokémon de pierre fit alors un vol plané jusqu'au fond de la salle, n'ayant pas vu l'attaque venir sur lui, et s'écrasa lourdement contre un des murs violets qui vola presque en éclat.

 _-Foutue Asuna… Dang, dang… Comment oses-tu attaquer un envoyé des cieux. Dang…_

Gémit le séléroc en se relevant, trempé et blessé.

Très vite, Adriane et Houria s'en mêlèrent elles aussi en voulant prêter main-forte à leur sœur, et envoyèrent un chartor et un feunec au combat.

 _-Lance-flammes !_

Firent les deux d'une même voix.

 _-Aligatueur, attaque encore hydrocanon !_

Ordonna de plus belle Lottis en pointant le doigt vers le séléroc.

Celui-ci cracha à nouveau un fort jet d'eau vers son adversaire, suivi par les flammes de ses deux partenaires que le séleroc esquiva de justesse, mais qui était à présent très en colère.

Il balaya les trois Pokémon d'une attaque psychique, mais Aidana profita de la distraction pour appeler son dracaufeu au combat :

 _-Dracaufeu, attaque lame d'air !_

Le séléroc se prit à nouveau l'attaque de plein fouet, et contre-attaqua le dragon de feu d'un jet de pierre avant de se tourner vers Lottis, l'air furieux.

 _-Toi et tes sœurs, j'aurais dû toutes vous maudire depuis le début ! Dang, dang, dang !_

Râla la lune de pierre en fonçant vers les quatre sœurs qui se tenaient les unes près des autres.

Dans un immense flash lumineux, le Pokémon téléporta Lottis, ses sœurs, ainsi qu'Arthur pour les éloigner du groupe.

Les quatre sœurs se retrouvèrent aussitôt projetées dehors, où les premières lueurs du jour apparaissaient en dépit du déluge, et atterrirent toutes sur un sol boueux sous une pluie torrentielle. Elles avaient été téléportées jusque sur le Mont Mémoria qui commençait déjà à avoir les pieds dans l'eau à cause du niveau de son lac salé qui avait grimpé.

 _-Ha, enfin dehors !_

S'écria Adriane qui fut la première à se relever, les poings en l'air.

 _-Parle pas trop vite, maintenant on est dans la tempête !_

Grommela Houria qui avait de la boue plein le visage en atterrissant par terre sur le ventre, la tête la première.

Aidana se releva à son tour en riant de sa sœur, et l'aida à se mettre debout en lui tendant la main :

 _-Ce masque de boue te va à ravir, Houria !_

Fit-elle sous le regard inquiet de Lottis.

 _-Où le séléroc a-t-il emmené Arthur ?_

Questionna-t-elle tout en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elles, car celles-ci avaient atterri dans le cimetière, et pouvaient observer de nombreuses pierres tombales aux alentours ainsi que des murets en ruine et quelques polichombrs sauvages.

Les sœurs ne surent quoi répondre, mais la voix télépathique du séléroc s'éleva dans leur dos :

 _-Dong, dong, dong. Vous avez mis les cieux en colère. Dang !_

 _-Où as-tu mis Arthur ?!_

S'écria Lottis en se retournant vivement, la pluie lui dégoulinant sur le visage déformé par la colère.

 _-Dang, dang. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la fin de votre belle région. D'ici demain, les eaux auront envahi tout Hoenn._

Déclara le Pokémon lunaire d'une voix vide d'émotions.

 _-Quoi ?!_

Firent les quatre sœurs à l'unisson.

 _-J'ai décidé de tous vous punir. Je me suis débarrassé d'Arthur, et à présent, plus aucun dresseur au cœur pur ne pourra vous venir en aide._

Assura le séléroc.

 _-On ne te laissera jamais faire !_

S'écria Lottis en faisant un pas en avant vers le séléroc, mais celui-ci se téléporta dans un bruit d'horloge.

 _-Alors Adriane, toujours convaincue que les Pokémon ne peuvent pas être méchants ?_

Fit Houria à sa plus jeune sœur tout en s'essuyant le visage qui dégoulinait de terre et d'eau.

 _-Non mais c'est pas un Pokémon, ça !_

Affirma Adriane en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _-On doit retrouver Arthur !_

Fit Lottis à ses sœurs, le regard inquiet.

 _-Je crains qu'on ait plus le temps pour jouer à cache-cache…_

Déclara Aidana qui s'était tournée vers le lac. Devant elles, au milieu des eaux, le kyogre avait conservé sa forme primale et des veines de lumières brillaient plus fort que jamais le long de son corps. Il venait de trouver l'énergie suffisante pour alimenter son déluge, et la pluie se mit à tomber encore plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

Pendant que les quatre sœurs observaient le déluge s'abattre sur eux, le reste du groupe qui était resté coincé dans le vaisseau arriva enfin à sortir à leur tour en compagnie du groudon, car le séléroc avait fini par lever sa barrière psychique, et permit aux deux organisations de retrouver la berge non loin de l'entrée du Mont Mémoria.

 _-Je ne vois pas les sœurs Asuna, ni Arthur. Vous savez où ils sont ?_

Questionna Sarah en suivant de près Max et Ajisai.

Devant, Tate avait repris une forme humaine, et balayait les environs dans un regard anxieux, car séleroc venait de le séparer brutalement de son corps alors qu'il était en état de fusion.

 _-Je ne les vois nulle part…_

Dit Tate.

 _-Le déluge est devenu plus intense… C'est inquiétant._

Fit remarquer Max à son tour alors que Peter le rejoignait en sortant un dracolosse de sa pokéball.

 _-Ils doivent tous être au Mont Mémoria, nous devrions les rejoindre au sommet devant l'hôtel._

Proposa Peter.

 _-Très bien, je te suis avec mon nostenfer. Mais il faudrait aussi mettre groudon à l'abri. Geraldan et ses hommes en ont après lui._

Déclara Max d'une voix grave en jetant un regard sur l'imposant Pokémon antique qui n'aimait de toute évidence pas la pluie, et ne parvenait pas à invoquer le soleil à cause des pouvoirs de primo-kyogre qui le dominaient.

 _-Toute la Team Magma s'en occupe, monsieur. Nous allons conduire groudon dans les crevasses volcaniques situées vers la grotte pépites. Geraldan ne pourra jamais mettre la main dessus quand il sera entré dans une des failles._

Intervint Harlan en s'avançant vers son Leader.

 _-Très bien Harlan, vas-y et faites très attention à vous._

Opina le Leader avant de laisser son Admin partir de son côté avec ses sbires et groudon.

 _-Peter, Max, attendez ! Je viens avec vous !_

S'écria soudainement le jeune Sacha qui les rejoignit en courant avec son pikachu sur l'épaule.

 _-Non petit, tu restes en sécurité avec Sarah et ses sbires. Elle va vous reconduire à l'AzurVictoria le temps que la tempête se calme._

Tonna Max en se tournant vers lui.

 _-Seul un dresseur au cœur pur peut déposer les orbes en haut du Mont Mémoria, or, j'ai déjà été l'élu sur les îles orange et Arthur m'a confié les orbes un peu avant de disparaître. C'est une mission risquée et dangereuse, il vous faut un enfant de dix ans pour la réaliser !_

Insista Sacha.

 _-Il t'a confié les orbes… ?_

S'étonna Max.

 _-Quand j'ai voyagé avec Arthur pour venir ici, je lui avais parlé de mon aventure sur les archipels orange où j'ai rencontré Geraldan… Il m'a expliqué que je pouvais sauver Hoenn à sa place si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ! C'est pourquoi il m'a confié les orbes._

Expliqua Sacha dans une expression grave, tout en sortant les deux billes colorées de son sac à dos pour les lui montrer.

 _-J'ai jamais dit ça._

Dit Tate d'une voix douteuse que tout le monde ignora.

 _-C'est vrai, je peux témoigner._

Assura son ami Pierre qui se mêla à la conversation :

 _-Sacha a déjà été l'élu dans le passé, il peut le refaire pendant que Tanabata n'a pas encore commencé. Cela vous permettrait de déjouer la légende et son mauvais sort._

Max émit une grimace désapprobatrice, mais Peter hocha positivement la tête.

 _-D'accord Sacha, mais tu restes avec moi. Mon dracolosse va nous porter tous les deux._

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et suivit Peter sur son dracolosse pendant que Tate reprenait sa forme de dracaufeu et que Max libérait son nostenfer.

 _-Quant à vous autre, je veux vous voir à l'abri, dans le navire de la Team Aqua !_

Poursuivit Peter en se tournant vers le reste du groupe qui acquiesça sans faire d'histoire. Puis en un instant, les quatre garçons s'envolèrent vers le Mont Mémoria.

 _-C'est la fin, c'est la fin, c'est la fin…_

Répétait en boucle Houria en se penchant en avant pour mieux voir le kyogre à travers la tempête, manquant de peu de chuter dans le vide, car la jeune femme s'était positionnée tout en haut d'un mur de pierre qui bordait le lac salé.

 _-Quel pessimisme._

Ronchonna Aidana dans son dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 _-Ho ça va, hein. Toi au moins t'as pas un homme qui t'attend à la maison !_

Fit Houria en se retournant vivement.

 _-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, ou je dis à Lottis que t'as fricoté avec son mari. Parce que oui, je t'ai vue en profiter pendant qu'il était allongé sur toi._

Rétorqua Aidana en levant le doigt vers sa sœur. Mais Lottis, qui se trouvait juste à côté, se tourna brutalement en fronçant les sourcils de jalousie.

 _-… Quoi ?_

 _-C'est tellement le moment pour se disputer._

Ria Adriane qui s'était assise sur une tombe en pierre, cherchant à s'abriter de la pluie sous une veste en jean qu'elle avait dans ses affaires.

La plus jeune observa alors ses trois sœurs qui commençaient à bavasser non loin du rebord, sans remarquer un vieil homme habillé d'un yukata brun qui s'approchait d'elles sous un parapluie, l'air penaud :

 _-Ha, vous voilà enfin. Vous êtes venues pour jouer votre musique ?_

Les interrompit le grand-père alors que Lottis s'apprêtait à étrangler sa sœur cadette.

 _-Hein ?_

Fit Aidana en portant son attention sur le grand-père qui souriait d'un air paisible.

 _-Pour le déluge. Vous deviez jouer votre chanson pour calmer l'avatar des océans._

Poursuivit le vieil homme en plaçant ses bras dans son dos.

 _-Et ça marche aussi sans les boules ?_

Questionna Lottis en soulevant les sourcils.

 _-Les boules… ?_

Répéta Houria qui arriva à se dépêtrer de l'emprise de sa petite sœur.

 _-Ouais, les orbes qu'Arthur devait ramener._

Poursuivit Lottis.

 _-Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur vos talents de musiciennes. Fort heureusement, nous avons des flûtes mises à votre disposition quelque part sur le Mont Mémoria._

Sourit le vieil homme à Lottis dans un regard confiant.

 _-Et où sont-elles ?_

 _-Pour savoir où elles sont, vous devez répondre correctement à ma devinette._

Répondit le vieil homme d'une voix profonde et mystérieuse.

 _-Vous ne préférez pas faire comme tout le monde, et proposer un combat Pokémon ?_

S'agaça Aidana en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _-Ha bah, bien sûr que non. Si vous ne répondez pas correctement à la question, je serais obligé de jeter les flûtes dans le lac, et l'une d'entre vous devra plonger pour aller les récupérer._

Assura le vieil homme en hochant sa tête chauve.

 _-J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qui vous oblige à faire ça._

Déclara Lottis en fusillant le vieil homme du regard. Mais celui-ci ne tarda pas à leur poser sa devinette :

 _-Un ami et moi avons vu le jour au même instant, pourtant, même lorsque nous étions ensemble nous n'avons jamais célébré notre anniversaire en même temps. Pourquoi ?_

Les quatre sœurs se figèrent devant la question saugrenue, et s'échangèrent des regards de malaises.

 _-Je sais pas moi… Le décalage horaire à cause des mondes multivers ?_

Proposa Aidana dans une grimace absurde, l'air de ne pas croire elle-même à sa propre réponse.

 _-Et c'est une bonne réponse !_

Fit le vieil homme en levant ses mains en l'air.

Ses trois petites sœurs lui jetèrent un regard identique et sidéré en tournant la tête vers elle au même moment, mais Aidana se contenta de hausser les épaules en tirant une moue surprise.

 _-Allez, suivez-moi. J'ai conservé des flûtes dans les sous terrain du Mont Mémoria afin que vous puissiez toutes les quatre jouer de votre musique. Le temps presse, après tout !_

Poursuivit-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre, l'air toujours aussi tranquille.

 _-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air pressé, le vieux…_

Grimaça Aidana dans une expression suspicieuse, mais qui s'avança pour se rendre vers l'entrée d'un bâtiment dissimulé à même dans le Mont Mémoria un peu plus loin, croisant quelques branettes sauvages qui gardaient les lieux derrière des sourires dissimulés sous des fermetures éclairs.

De son côté non loin de là, Arthur avait atterri de l'autre côté des berges en tombant douloureusement sur un chemin de terre et de graviers. Des arbres chahutés par les vents l'entouraient un peu en arrière, et de l'eau avait déjà commencé à grignoter la route qui s'étendait devant lui à force de grimper.

 _-Hé bah… C'est mon ombre qui va être content avec tout'cette flotte. Il va pouvoir les vendre, ses parapluies…_

Gémit-il en se levant avec beaucoup de difficultés tant son bras lui faisait mal, et que la pluie s'abattait avec fracas sur sa tête.

 _-Bon… Je dois absolument r'joindre les autres sur l'Mont Mémoria…_

Arthur jeta un regard désemparé sur le lac devant lui qui se trouvait agité par les flots, et aurait bien voulu demander à son ombre ou ses Pokémon de l'aider afin de pouvoir le traverser. Mais le séléroc avait de toute évidence pensé à tout : son ombre et tous ses Pokémon étaient restés dans le vaisseau de Geraldan, jusqu'aux orbes qu'il n'avait plus avec lui.

Arthur ferma alors les yeux en sentant que la douleur avait empiré et chercha à rassembler son courage.

 _« Tu peux le faire… Tu peux l'faire, tu as d'jà nagé en mer dans les pires conditions… Tu peux le faire… »_

Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas en avant que des crissements de moto s'élevèrent dans son dos. En même pas une minute, plusieurs agents Jenny habillés de bleu l'avaient rattrapé sur leurs bécanes, et lui barrèrent le chemin.

 _-Arthur Aogiri, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !_

S'écria une des agents en envoyant plusieurs caninos sur lui.

 _-Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà garder le silence !_

Fit une autre en descendant de son véhicule pour attraper des menottes.

Arthur n'eut aucune possibilité de s'échapper ni de se défendre face aux caninos, et se retrouva rapidement plaqué au sol par deux agents qui lui menottèrent les bras dans le dos sans la moindre douceur, le faisant crier de douleur à cause de son bras cassé.

 _-Ne relâchez jamais votre prudence, cet homme est extrêmement dangereux !_

Gronda une des deux agents.

Derrière, une autre agent appelait ses collègues à la hâte malgré la pluie battante, et demanda des renforts de toute urgence afin de le rapatrier vers la ville la plus proche.

 _-On le tient. Nous avons le Leader de la Team Aqua !_

S'écria une des agents d'une voix triomphante.

 **Chapitre 242 : La mélodie des Asuna.**

 _-Voilà, elles sont ici, cela fait plusieurs générations qu'elles attendent d'être utilisées._

Dit le vieux gardien du Mont Mémoria quelques minutes plus tard en ouvrant un très vieux coffre en bois, pour révéler plusieurs flûtes bleues où des symboles antiques y avaient été gravés, ainsi qu'une tonne de poussière. Celui-ci avait amené les quatre sœurs dans ce qui ressemblait à un caveau funéraire où un cercueil en marbre particulièrement luxueux reposait au fond de la pièce. Mais le lieu n'avait cependant pas l'air aussi austère que son extérieur, car les visiteurs prenaient soin d'apporter des offrandes et des fleurs pour le décorer, et donnait de faux airs de musée à la salle.

 _-Euuaaaah… Je ne mettrais pas ma bouche là-dessus._

Se plaignit Houria en levant les mains avec dégoût.

 _-Bah si tu veux tu prendras l'ocarina de maman._

Soupira Adriane en haussant les épaules.

 _-J'ai déjà mon ocarina, moi aussi._

Fit Lottis en détachant son instrument de musique de sa robe rose.

 _-Bon, dans ce cas Adriane et moi allons prendre chacune une flûte, et on va aller calmer kyogre au plus vite !_

Fit Aidana en se servant dans le coffre.

Une fois les quatre sœurs équipées, le petit groupe ressortit dehors afin d'affronter la pluie et le vent, et trouva Max, Peter, Tate et Sacha qui les attendaient déjà devant l'hôtel sacré.

 _-Ha, vous avez pu sortir ! Vous avez fait vite !_

S'écria Lottis d'une voix soulagée en se précipitant vers eux.

 _-Arthur est avec vous ? Nous avons apporté les orbes._

Fit Max en se dirigeant vers elle.

L'expression de Lottis prit alors un air sombre et désolé en constatant qu'Arthur n'était pas avec eux non plus, et qu'en plus Tate n'était même plus uni avec lui et ne pouvait donc plus le protéger.

 _-N… Non, et Tate n'est plus avec lui… ?_

Bafouilla-t-elle.

 _-Désolé Lottis. J'ai été séparé de force durant la téléportation. J'ignore où est Arthur._

S'excusa Tate en baissant la tête, ses cheveux bouclés s'étant aplatis devant ses yeux et sur son nez sous la force des précipitations.

 _-On aura tout le temps de le chercher après, pour l'instant nous devons d'abord jouer de la musique._

Fit Aidana à sa sœur.

 _-Oui, tu as raison._

Acquiesça Lottis.

 _-On joue quoi pour le coup ?_

Questionna Adriane tandis que les quatre sœurs marchaient vers l'hôtel afin de se placer devant, pendant que Sacha apportait les orbes pour les placer chacun à leur place sur le socle à l'endroit où étaient autrefois posées les gemmes rouge et bleue.

 _-Row row your boat._

Répondit simplement Lottis, avant d'inviter ses sœurs à se positionner en ligne à côté d'elle, et en prenant leurs instruments de musique en bouche.

Toutes les quatre se mirent les unes à côté des autres à distance égale, faisant face au lac d'eau salée où se trouvait encore primo-kyogre, et jouèrent ensemble la chanson désignée en soufflant doucement dans leurs flûtes et leurs ocarinas.

Dès que les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent en l'air, les orbes que Sacha avait déposés sur l'hôtel se mirent à briller fortement, et à faire s'échapper de leurs socles un étrange liquide vert brillant dans des petits canauxqui s'écoula lentement jusqu'à dévaler les flancs du Mont Mémoria pour rejoindre l'étendue d'eau tout autour. Le lac s'illumina alors rapidement d'une lumière verte douce et diffuse, jusqu'à atteindre kyogre qui grognait encore de colère.

Après quelques secondes à jouer la chanson, un son fracassant rappelant des glas de cloches s'éleva au-dessus des nuages, et la silhouette difforme d'un Pokémon long au corps de serpent colossal apparut durant une fraction de seconde, ne laissant qu'une brève ombre se refléter sur l'amas grisâtre qui recouvrait le ciel.

 _-C'est…_

Bafouilla Peter en ouvrant de grands yeux, levant le nez en l'air.

 _-Rayquaza…_

Dit Max d'une même voix.

Mais à peine l'eurent-ils aperçu que la créature disparut de nouveau dans les cieux.

Sidéré, tout le monde reporta son attention sur les sœurs, et les observa durant un long moment jouer, et danser sur place. Au bout d'un moment, l'avatar des mers fut apaisé par les quatre sœurs et leurs flûtes, et se laissa petit à petit envoûter au point de laisser la gemme bleue quitter son corps pour lui faire reprendre une apparence normale, retrouvant sa taille habituelle. La pluie se calma alors en même temps que lui, et laissa rapidement une éclaircie se faufiler entre les nuages pour les percer et les dissiper lentement.

Après quelques minutes, de fins rayons de soleil d'or éclairèrent enfin le Mont Mémoria, annonçant le retour du beau temps ainsi que la fin du déluge.

 _-Vous avez réussi ! Le soleil est revenu !_

S'enchanta Max en s'avançant d'un pas alors que Sacha souriait d'un air ravi pour avoir pu les aider en jouant à nouveau le rôle de l'élu.

 _-Kyoge a retrouvé son état normal. Il va pouvoir retourner dans l'océan._

Dit Peter en souriant, voyant que le cétacé bleu faisait demi-tour pour regagner le large au loin, où l'océan s'étendait au-delà de l'horizon, et scintillait sous les rayons du soleil.

 _-Et groudon est certainement retourné dans la croûte terrestre avec l'aide de mes hommes. Les savoirs tous les deux en sécurités dans leur élément est tout ce qui compte, à présent._

Dit Max alors que les quatre sœurs les rejoignaient.

 _-Il ne faudra plus jamais bouleverser l'équilibre de Hoenn dorénavant._

Ria le vieil homme d'une voix douce en jetant des regards amusés vers Max, ainsi que les quatre sœurs.

Max opina silencieusement avant de tourner la tête vers Lottis qui semblait toujours rongée par l'inquiétude.

 _-Arthur n'est pas là… On ne sait toujours pas où il est, et il est blessé…_

S'attrista-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Tate pour chercher du réconfort.

 _-On va aller le chercher… Maintenant que le déluge est fini, tout ira bien._

Dit Tate en glissant sa main dans son dos pour la rassurer.

Peter se tourna alors vers Tate et Lottis afin de leur toucher deux mots :

 _-Pendant que vous irez chercher Arthur, je vais ramener Sacha et ses amis en sécurité à Nénucrique. Je vous retrouve plus tard sur l'AzurVictoria. Nous aurons sûrement une discussion importante à avoir à mon retour._

Lottis hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Sacha pour lui dire au revoir, et le salua de la main avant de le laisser partir sur le dos du dracolosse du dresseur de dragon. Tout comme Lottis, Tate fit lui aussi ses au revoir à Sacha, avant de suivre la jeune archéologue pour aller à la recherche d'Arthur, laissant le reste du groupe en arrière en compagnie du vieux gardien du Mont Mémoria avec qui ils étaient en train de discuter.

 _-Tu crois que tu vas arriver à le retrouver, Tate ?_

Fit Lottis d'une voix nouée d'inquiétudes.

 _-J'ai mis trente-cinq ans pour retrouver mon corps… Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver comme ça._

Répondit l'ectoplasma avant d'attraper la main de Lottis.

 _-Mais, je suis certain qu'il n'est pas loin. On va le retrouver. Et puis il a ses Pokémon avec lui._

Poursuivit-il d'une voix plus douce.

 _-Je ne sais pas, Tate… J'ai mal au ventre, je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai l'impression qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose… Et le séléroc, il…_

 _-Tu veux que j'aille inspecter autour du lac ? Il l'a peut-être caché dans une caverne souterraine ou un caveau au Mont Mémoria._

Demanda Tate d'une voix attristée. Lottis hocha silencieusement la tête, et observa son compagnon reprendre la forme d'un ectoplasma avant de partir vers le Mont Mémoria en passant à travers d'énormes pierres.

Ne souhaitant pas rester là les bras croisés, la jeune femme reprit sa route pour contourner le lac en parcourant une longue distance, et appela son Leader d'une voix déchirée à de nombreuses reprises.

Celle-ci le chercha sur plusieurs mètres en croisant des linéons sauvages qui l'observaient d'un regard attristé, et se retrouva rapidement tout au sud du Mont Mémoria où une route avait commencé à être grignotée par les eaux, et où des traces de roues de véhicules encore fraîches marquaient le sol entre plusieurs arbres.

Lottis les observa quelques minutes en se demandant qui était passé par là, mais une voix familière l'interpella rapidement.

 _-Tu cherches Arthur, Lottis ?_

Ricana une jeune fille qui se montra rapidement entre plusieurs arbres sur le bas-côté de la route.

Lottis se retourna pour apercevoir avec horreur Sighrid, suivie par son spectrum Klagar ainsi que plusieurs de ses sbires habillés de noir et leurs démolosses.

 _-Tu sais où il est… ?_

Réagit Lottis en fronçant les sourcils, tout en sachant qu'en plus, elle n'avait aucun Pokémon sur elle pour se défendre.

 _-Bien sûr que je sais où il est._

Commença Sighrid dans un sourire fourbe.

 _-Nous le détenons dans notre forteresse. Si tu viens avec nous, on le libérera._

Poursuivit-elle en prenant ensuite une expression plus grave pour lui montrer les pokéballs de son Leader et de Tate qu'ils avaient égarés lors de la téléportation du séléroc.

Lottis écarquilla les yeux de tristesse et d'horreur en reconnaissant les pokéballs de son compagnon, et sentit sa gorge se nouer un peu plus.

 _-Ne lui faites pas de mal…_

 _-On ne lui en fera pas si tu fais bien gentiment tout ce qu'on te dit._

Assura Sighrid.

Lottis baissa alors la tête d'un air résigné tout en restant silencieuse. Mais quelqu'un arriva en courant dans son dos, et l'agrippa fermement au niveau du bras pour la stopper.

 _-Ne les écoute pas. Ils veulent juste t'enlever !_

Lottis fut surprise en se sentant tirer en arrière, et découvrit que Max s'était interposé pour la protéger en la poussant ensuite derrière lui, le regard fâché, vite suivi par l'intervention de ses trois sœurs qui se joignirent à l'homme aux cheveux rouges pour les empêcher de toucher à la jeune archéologue.

 _-Ne touchez pas à ma sœur !_

Gronda Aidana.

 _-Jamais vous ne la balancerez dans le volcan !_

Assura à son tour Adriane en levant les poings.

 _-Mais ils…_

Bafouilla Lottis.

 _-Ce sont des mensonges, tu ne dois pas leur faire confiance. Et même s'ils avaient Arthur avec eux, ils t'emmèneraient directement au Mont Chimnée pour t'y plonger dedans. Et je doute qu'Arthur approuve cela._

Assura Max en attrapant la pokéball de son camerupt pour l'envoyer au combat.

Lottis ravala sa salive, mais au loin, la forteresse volante de Geraldan s'activa en laissant s'échapper un long grondement de moteur qui fit frémir tous les arbres autour, suivi par l'activation de ses hélices d'or qui tournoyèrent rapidement afin de faire décoller l'engin.

 _-Bon… J'avoue j'ai menti. Arthur n'est pas avec nous. Cependant, père a décidé qu'il était l'heure de partir. Nous allons donc devoir t'emmener par la force._

Ricana Sighrid en observant la forteresse s'élever dans le ciel vers le Mont Mémoria.

 _-Ne compte pas là-dessus._

Dit Max en ordonnant ensuite à son Pokémon d'attaquer.

Face aux démolosses qui se jetèrent en avant, gueules grandes ouvertes, les trois sœurs envoyèrent leurs Pokémon de feu comme un dracaufeu, un feunec et un chartor pour venir en aide à Max, et utilisèrent tous des attaques lance-flammes et bélier.

Pendant ce temps, alors que les combats contre les chasseurs de Pokémon faisaient rage, Tate, lui, arpentait les souterrains du Mont Mémoria sous sa forme d'ectoplasma, et utilisa ses pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre pour sonder chaque recoin des lieux afin de voir s'il trouvait Arthur.

Après avoir croisé quelques tombes, ainsi que des Pokémon spectres de la région de Hoenn qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir des ectoplasmas ici, celui-ci trouva une petite pièce où de l'eau pure s'écoulait dans une fontaine en pierre qui formait un grand bassin.

 _-Il y a quelqu'un ?_

Demanda-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil prudent, observant de très vieilles tombes en pierre tout autour où de délicates gravures décoraient leurs plaques en marbre, avant de finalement trouver le séléroc qui flottait doucement au-dessus de l'eau cristalline. Celui-ci semblait se tenir tranquille, le regard rouge plongé dans les reflets translucides de l'eau.

 _-Mfff, c'est toi… Où as-tu caché mon corps ?_

Fit l'ectoplasma en se plaçant près de lui, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

 _-Dong. Il n'est pas là._

Fit simplement la lune de pierre sous le regard agacé de l'ectoplasma.

 _-Je vois que les sœurs Asuna ont réussi à stopper ce déluge. Dong, dong. C'était bien joué._

Poursuivit séléroc de sa voix télépathique tout en continuant de flotter tranquillement.

 _-Vas-tu lever la malédiction ?_

Demanda Tate.

 _-Je n'en ai pas le droit. Dang, dang._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-On ne peut briser la légende, car on ne peut briser la Voie lactée. Dans d'autres mondes, les eaux auraient englouti la région en cette date, et vous auraient séparés._

Répondit simplement la lune d'une voix sobre, avant de se tourner lentement vers l'ectoplasma en pivotant sur lui-même.

 _-Votre destin est tragique, même au-delà de ce monde, mais cependant vous allez pouvoir récupérer votre funeste œuvre. Ding dong dang dang._

Fit séléroc en se téléportant juste après pour disparaître.

Tate prit un air intrigué devant ces propos, avant de réaliser que la gemme AZOTH avait été déposée dans le petit bassin de pierre, et brillait d'une douce lumière rouge.

 _-Au moins, il nous l'a rendue…_

Marmonna Tate avant de plonger ses mains violettes dans l'eau cristalline pour récupérer la précieuse gemme et l'attacher autour de son cou via son petit cordon noir.

Constatant qu'Arthur ne se trouvait pas dans le souterrain, Tate décida de ressortir dehors dans l'espoir de poursuivre ses recherches. Mais la vue de la forteresse volante de Geraldan dans le ciel lui glaça le sang, et lui fit comprendre que la situation était devenue critique : ils étaient venus pour Lottis, et l'engin était si imposant qu'il cachait en partie le soleil qui se levait encore dans le ciel.

 _-Ils veulent Lottis pour capturer Ho-Oh… Ils ne vont pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça… Même sans la légende de Tanabata._

Pensa-t-il avec horreur avant d'apercevoir Sighrid au loin qui se battait contre Max et les sœurs Asuna, affrontant de nombreux chasseurs de Pokémon et leurs canidés de feu. Le combat semblait déséquilibré, et les sbires de Sighrid étaient clairement plus nombreux, ce qui confirma à Tate qu'ils étaient bel et bien en train de tenter de l'enlever avec l'optique de l'emmener au Mont Chimnée.

 _-Il est temps que je mette un terme à leurs agissements._

Grogna l'ectoplasma avant de jeter un regard sur son collier qui brillait si fort que des marques rouges commençaient à apparaître sur son corps en serpentant sur sa peau comme des branches de vigne, jusqu'à ses yeux qui devenaient eux aussi rouges et luisants, rappelant les couleurs des amaryllis. Des reflets de feu apparurent en bas de son corps, comme si les flammes de l'enfer éclairaient son corps spectral par le bas, puis il laissa sa colère éclater alors que son corps grandissait et que les épines de son dos et sa tête s'allongeaient :

 _-Vous ne toucherez pas à Lottis !_

Grogna-t-il en laissant s'ouvrir un troisième œil d'or sur son front.

Tate s'élança alors vers l'imposante forteresse d'or de Geraldan, et se métamorphosa pour prendre l'apparence d'un kyogre spectral à la peau violette, aux marquages rouges avec un troisième œil doré sur le front, sa queue se divisant en quatre nageoires finissant comme des draps noirs en lambeaux où des reflets de feu dansaient sur le tissu.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs de Pokémon spectre, Tate lévita rapidement jusqu'à s'approcher à quelques mètres de la tour volante, et puisa toute son énergie dans la gemme AZOTH pour se mettre à gonfler sa puissance, comme la batterie d'un moteur qu'il rechargeait à son maximum.

D'incroyables marques d'or apparurent alors sous forme de veines le long de son corps, sur ses nageoires et sa tête, et se mirent à briller si fort en bouillonnant que ses éclats de lumière rappelèrent la luminosité du soleil.

L'instant qui suivit, Tate déchargea une puissante attaque onde originelle venant droit de ses entrailles qui s'abattit dans des rayons bleu profond sur les flancs de la tour, et fit littéralement exploser toute son aile gauche composée d'hélices.

Tate fut dérouté par la puissance que lui offrait la gemme, mais un second souffle de puissance le prit, et l'instant suivant, une deuxième attaque qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler fit exploser une grande partie du mur qui éventra la forteresse sur une bonne profondeur.

Tate ouvrit alors grand la bouche pour montrer ses crocs de kyogre et grogner de plus belle, et observa sa proie perdre de l'altitude et glisser en volant avec les hélices qui lui restaient vers le nord de la région où s'étendait une immense jungle épaisse et vide d'habitation.

 _-Et ne reviens plus jamais !_

S'écria Tate en levant ses nageoires en l'air.

Geraldan et son engin disparurent aussitôt dans la région voisine, pour s'écraser au beau milieu d'une jungle luxuriante dans une puissante explosion, et ça sous le nez du groupe qui se battait plus bas et s'était interrompu pour observer la scène. Lottis ouvrit grand la bouche en observant Tate utiliser les pouvoirs de la gemme AZOTH, tandis que Sighrid hurlait d'hystérie en rappelant ses Pokémon, tout en ordonnant à ses hommes de s'enfuir pour aller retrouver son père au nord, abandonnant au passage les Pokémon d'Arthur derrière elle pour ne pas s'en encombrer.

Très vite, les chasseurs de Pokémon s'enfuirent et laissèrent les sœurs Asuna et Max tranquilles, et disparurent vers le nord en partant à la recherche de leur chef.

 _-Tate !_

Cria ensuite Lottis en courant vers sa direction, la peur au ventre. Car Tate avait recommencé à prendre l'apparence d'un Pokémon légendaire et à utiliser ses pouvoirs, et avait certainement été grièvement blessé pour ça.

De son côté, l'ectoplasma avait bien été sonné par la puissance de la gemme AZOTH, et venait de retrouver sa forme ordinaire de Pokémon spectre pour se laisser tomber lourdement dans le lac.

Dans la précipitation, la jeune archéologue récupéra tous les Pokémon de Tate et son Leader sur le bord du chemin, et envoya son sharpedo dans l'eau afin de sauver Tate qui risquait de se noyer…

 **Chapitre 243 : La capture du Leader.**

 _-Tate… Tate est-ce que ça va ?_

Murmura la douce voix de Lottis.

Tate ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il se trouvait allongé dans un hamac, couvert de bandages, la tête posée sur un coussin et était toujours sous sa forme d'ectoplasma. Mais, celui-ci avait cette fois-ci retrouvé une apparence ordinaire, car la gemme AZOTH lui avait été retirée.

Le Pokémon spectre vit trouble, en premier temps, avant de voir plus nettement le visage de Lottis devant lui avec ses grands yeux saphir, la précieuse gemme autour de son cou et ses cheveux qui avaient retrouvé leurs couleurs d'amaryllis.

 _-Lottis… Où on est… ?_

Bafouilla Tate, l'air dans les vapes.

 _-Dans l'AzurVictoria. Tu as fait un malaise, mais tu nous as tous sauvés de Geraldan en détruisant sa forteresse volante._

Assura la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

 _-C'est vrai… ? Il ne reviendra pas ?_

Questionna Tate en ouvrant des yeux un peu plus réveillés. Lottis hocha silencieusement la tête dans une expression tendre et triste à la fois, et glissa sa main derrière ses oreilles pointues et violettes pour le rassurer.

 _-Et Arthur… Tu as pu le retrouver… ?_

Questionna Tate en se relevant doucement pour prendre place assise. Mais l'expression de Lottis se crispa pour arborer un visage plus tragique.

 _-Non… Nous ne savons toujours pas où il est…_

 _-Et Max ?_

Demanda Tate.

Lottis ne sembla pas surprise par sa question, et chercha à retrouver une expression plus douce.

 _-Il est resté. Il a renvoyé une partie de ses sbires à Nénucrique une fois groudon mis à l'abri dans une faille volcanique, et est resté ici avec Harlan, Derrick et quelques-uns de ses sbires pour nous aider dans les recherches, et rassurer Ajisai. Il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais je crois qu'il s'inquiète._

Dit-elle.

Tate émit un _« Ha… »_ en ouvrant légèrement la bouche, et resta silencieux quelques instants en regardant sur le côté, l'air de réfléchir. Lottis lui adressa alors un regard désolé devant le silence qui était tombé sur eux, mais Tate releva rapidement ses yeux vers la gemme AZOTH, l'air hésitant, avant de finalement s'exprimer :

 _-Lottis… Est-ce que je peux te demander un petit service ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

Acquiesça-t-elle.

 _-J'aurais besoin que tu me fasses une prise de sang pendant que je tiendrais la gemme AZOTH. Et que tu me donnes la fiole._

Lottis sembla surprise par sa demande, mais accepta en dépit de ses inquiétudes à l'idée de le voir à nouveau en contact avec cette gemme si dangereuse.

Très vite, Tate attrapa la précieuse pierre rouge entre ses pattes, et absorba toute son énergie pour voir son apparence changer en faisant apparaître pour la seconde fois un œil d'or sur le front, ainsi que des reflets de feu rouge sur sa peau spectrale.

Une fois l'ectoplasma gonflé à bloc avec l'énergie de la nature, Lottis prépara sa seringue, et préleva à Tate un peu de son sang qui avait pris une couleur d'or brillante, virant au vert clair dans un délicat dégradé.

 _-Voilà ton prélèvement._

Fit Lottis en échangeant la fiole à Tate contre son collier qu'elle put rattacher autour de son cou.

 _-Merci, Lottis… Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres si tu veux. J'ai quelque chose à faire, je te rejoindrais plus tard…_

Tate se releva alors pour prendre sa forme humaine habituelle tout en rangeant délicatement le petit tube de verre dans une de ses poches, et s'empressa de sortir de la chambre où il se trouvait : celle de Lottis. Puis, il partit chercher Max à travers le bateau, et le trouva sur le pont en train de lire les informations sur son pokématos qui captait difficilement du réseau. Le navire se trouvait caché sur un bord de mer sauvage non loin du Mont Mémoria, et était ballotté par une légère houle, ses voiles ayant été repliées, tandis qu'une brise matinale faisait danser et cliqueter de nombreux cordages.

Un goélise posé sur un des tonneaux encombrant le passage s'envola à la vue de Tate, et disparut vers le large alors que le garçon aux cheveux bouclés rejoignait Max devant une des rambardes du voilier.

 _-Tu es enfin réveillé._

Dit Max en jetant un coup d'œil un peu gêné vers son visiteur, car il savait que Tate était l'ombre d'Arthur, et il se retrouvait seul avec lui pour la première fois.

 _-Tu sais qui je suis, maintenant. J'étais venu te remercier._

Dit Tate d'une voix plus forte.

Max ferma l'article qu'il lisait pour ranger sa petite machine, et se tourna complètement vers Tate, l'air surpris en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur, semblant attendre des explications :

 _-Si tu n'étais pas intervenu tout à l'heure, à deux reprises, ils auraient fait du mal à Lottis. Ils l'auraient sacrifiée dans le volcan. Les sœurs Asuna n'auraient jamais pu faire face à tous ces sbires sans ton aide, et tu aurais pu ne pas intervenir après ce qui est arrivé à ta famille à cause de… Enfin de moi._

Dit Tate à Max dans une expression sincère.

 _-J'en ai longtemps voulu à Arthur pour ce qui était arrivé à Kalia et à Rubbie. Je l'ai détesté pour ne pas avoir pu les sauver…_

Max soupira en détournant le regard.

 _-Mais en réalité c'est moi que j'ai détesté, parce que ce jour-là je n'étais pas là pour les protéger. Alors j'ai préféré le blâmer pour ça._

Tate jeta un regard désolé à l'homme aux cheveux flamboyant qui regardait l'océan d'un air amer en lui faisant ce qui ressemblait à des excuses, mais resta silencieux pour écouter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur alors qu'une nouvelle brise de vent se glissait dans ses cheveux bouclés.

 _-Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse comme j'ai pu le faire durant toutes ces années._

Poursuivi Max.

 _-Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, car j'ai été longtemps séparé du reste de mon corps en devenant un doppelgänger. Mais…_

 _-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Je le sais._

Trancha Max d'une voix sèche. Semblant ne pas avoir envie d'avoir cette discussion.

Tate prit un air désolé et hocha silencieusement la tête. Puis, après quelques hésitations en laissant place au silence, sortit la petite fiole d'or de sa poche et la posa sur la rambarde de bois, sous le nez du Leader.

 _-Je crois que tu as besoin de ça._

Dit Tate dans une expression moins grave, esquissant même un léger sourire encourageant à l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, le regard dur et sévère de Max fondit littéralement pour observer le précieux liquide qui se trouvait devant lui, et attrapa délicatement le tube entre ses doigts pour le regarder de plus près, l'air sidéré.

 _-Tu vois, je ne m'en moque pas. Je l'ai prélevé sur moi._

Fit Tate en croisant le regard bouleversé du Leader de la Team Magma qui détenait enfin entre ses doigts de l'énergie de la nature à l'état pur, ce qu'il cherchait à synthétiser depuis de nombreuses années pour ses recherches.

Max voulut lui répondre quelque chose, l'air pris de court par ses émotions, mais Sarah l'interrompit avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'exprimer, car celle-ci semblait particulièrement inquiète.

 _-Venez… Vous devriez venir écouter ça !_

Sans plus attendre, les deux garçons la rejoignirent pour se diriger dans les escaliers à l'entrée du navire, et arrivèrent rapidement dans la grande salle de vie où de nombreux sbires de la Team Aqua attendaient en silence en compagnie des sœurs Asuna et de leur grand-père, tous installés sur un immense tapis blanc et bleu. Devant eux, une radio avait été posée sur une table basse où le trio s'y installa pour rejoindre Peter qui était rentré, ainsi qu'Ajisai, Matthieu et Lottis.

Sans dire un mot, Tate, ainsi que Max, écoutèrent les nouvelles :

 _\- « Krrssh… Ici Inès et Guy sur radioHoenn ! Ne nous quittez surtout pas ! Car nous avons de bonnes nouvelles avec notre délicieux invité : Pierre Rochard ! »_

Fit la voix pétillante d'une jeune femme.

 _\- « Bonjour, merci pour votre invitation. »_

Enchaîna la voix polie de Pierre.

 _\- « Et oui ma belle Inès, c'est avec un grand soulagement que nous avons pu constater l'arrêt de cette tempête ainsi que de la pluie. Beaucoup de lacs et de cours d'eau ont débordé, un vaisseau s'est crashé également,probablement à cause du vent, mais fort heureusement, les dégâts ne sont pas si... Krrsshh…. Qu'on y aurait cru. On a échappé à une belle catastrophe ! Kshhh… »_

Répondit la voix masculine d'un autre homme à la radio.

 _\- « Monsieur Rochard, ce que tous nos auditeurs souhaitent savoir à présent, c'est ce qu'est devenu kyogre ? Est-il encore dangereux ? »_

Demanda Inès à son invité.

 _\- « Krsshh… Nous n'avons pas réussi à attraper kyogre, il est certainement retourné s'endormir dans les abysses. En revanche, nous pouvons être rassurés pour notre sécurité grâce à la fabuleuse intervention de la police. »_

 _\- « La police, vraiment ? Alors les rumeurs étaient réelles ? »_

Lottis sentit un poids sur sa poitrine en entendant la voix pétillante de la journaliste, et un sentiment douloureux la prit à la gorge. Elle avait déjà compris.

 _\- « Arthur Aogiri, le Leader de la Team Aqua a été maîtrisé et interpellé ce matin de très bonne heure. Il est à présent en garde à vue à l'hôpital de Nénucrique à cause de blessures qui demandent des soins particuliers, mais il sera ensuite rapatrié dans la prison de Johto dès que possible où il y sera incarcéré, afin de mettre fin à ses agissements criminels. »_

Pierre fit une petite pause le temps d'être applaudi par des auditeurs qui avaient assisté à l'interview, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave :

 _\- « C'est avec un immense soulagement que nous pouvons espérer la probable dissolution de la Team Aqua dans les jours à venir, maintenant que leur Leader a été capturé. »_

Conclut-il, vite suivi par de nouvelles acclamations dans le public en arrière, dont certains qui criaient des mots durs et violents à l'encontre d'Arthur :

 _\- « Cette pourriture a voulu détruire Hoenn, supprimez-le ! »_

 _\- « Il mérite un sort terrible ! »_

Cela était de trop pour Lottis qui se leva rapidement pour partir en courant hors de la salle, frappée par le chagrin, tandis qu'Ajisai à côté cachait son visage sous ses mains, attristé elle aussi d'apprendre la nouvelle tandis queMax gardait une expression fermée.

 _-Pauvre Lottis…_

Fit Houria dans un regard triste, avant de se lever, suivie par ses sœurs et son grand-père qui avaient tous l'intention d'aller la réconforter un peu hors de la salle.

Tate jeta lui aussi un regard désemparé vers la jeune archéologue qui venait de s'en aller, hésitant à partir la consoler, mais reporta finalement son attention vers Sarah, Peter, Max et Ajisai qui semblaient réfléchir plutôt que de céder à leur tristesse.

 _-Arthur a le bras cassé, ils devront l'opérer et lui donner quelques soins avant de pouvoir le transférer à Johto. Ils vont donc obligatoirement le garder au minimum une journée à l'hôpital. On a peut-être encore une chance de le sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Proposa Sarah.

 _-Oui effectivement. Car quand il sera dans la prison de Johto, on ne pourra plus rien faire pour le faire sortir de là. J'ai eu une chance incroyable de mon côté, mais les lieux sont tellement bien gardés par des Pokémon dragons que tenter une évasion serait du suicide._

Dit Ajisai.

 _-Et son ombre. Il ne peut pas tenter de lui venir en aide ?_

Proposa Max en montrant Tate d'un geste du menton.

 _-Tate est un ectoplasma, ses pouvoirs lui permettront quelques miracles, mais il reste un Pokémon, donc il faudra être prudent si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se fasse capturer à son tour._

Dit Sarah.

 _-Ne perdons pas de temps et rendons-nous à l'hôpital qui le retient. Nous réfléchirons à un plan d'évasion sur place._

Fit Ajisai en se levant, décidée à aller sauver son frère.

Durant ce temps, dans un grand hôpital à la façade blanche et rouge placé au beau milieu du centre-ville de Nénucrique, une foule, ainsi que des journalistes s'étaient rassemblés en meute au pied du bâtiment où la sécurité les empêchait de rentrer. Tous cherchaient à en savoir un peu plus à propos du criminel qui y avait été enfermé, et posaient de nombreuses questions dans un brouhaha d'enfer :

 _-S'il vous plaît, ici Chanel pikachu. De quel type de blessure souffre Arthur Aogiri ? La police est-elle responsable ?_

Fit un homme grand et mince armé d'un micro.

 _-Des centaines de déchets ont été retrouvés échoués sur la plage suite à la tempête, Arthur a-t-il un commentaire à faire à ce sujet ?_

Demanda une autre jeune femme armée d'un calepin et d'un stylo plume.

 _-Le Leader de la Team Aqua a-t-il capturé kyogre ? Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?!_

Questionnèrent ensuite plusieurs enfants.

 _-S'il vous plaît. Calmez-vous !_

S'agacèrent deux hommes qui bloquaient l'entrée de l'hôpital en repoussant la foule, l'air désabusé.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, plusieurs infirmières se pressaient dans un couloir afin d'atteindre une chambre au papier peint rose pâle où Arthur y avait été enfermé, le bras valide attaché par des menottes à son lit et l'autre bras plâtré. L'homme qui portait maintenant un pyjama blanc de l'hôpital composé d'une légère chemise et d'un pantalon semblait énervé et agité, et cherchait à retirer ses liens dans l'espoir de sortir d'ici.

 _-Monsieur, soyez raisonnable. Vous venez à l'instant de sortir d'une opération, vous risquez de vous blesser de nouveau._

S'agaça une jeune femme médecin habillée comme une infirmière Joëlle, vêtue d'une robe blanche et rose, et coiffée de cheveux vert pomme.

 _-… Et remettez-moi cette perfusion !_

Poursuivit-elle d'une voix agacée en récupérant une petite poche de médicaments reliée à un cathéter qui venait de se vider sur le sol, pour la replacer sur une tige porte-sérum.

 _-J'dois sortir d'ici ! Vous voyez pas qu'chui pris au piège comme un kokyas pendant marée basse ?!_

Grogna Arthur en commençant à mordre le bracelet de métal qui retenait son bras prisonnier.

 _-Ah ça on est un peu au courant. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on soigne le Leader d'une organisation criminelle avec la foule à nos portes ! Même nos patients dans le coma ne peuvent dormir en paix._

Affirma l'infirmière d'une voix dédaigneuse alors qu'un grodoudou la rejoignait pour l'aider à maintenir Arthur tranquille.

 _-Bah justement, j'aimerais m'barrer d'ici avant que les flics ne r'viennent !_

S'énerva Arthur en tirant sur son bras, mais l'infirmière lui planta une seringue de calmant dans les fesses tout en lui répondant avec hargne :

 _-Vous n'aviez qu'à y songer avant de vous casser un bras._

Le grodoudou se mit à rire en voyant Arthur tomber la tête la première dans son oreiller, assommé par le calmant, mais fut vite interrompu par des visiteurs :

 _-Infirmière, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à les empêcher de venir ici… Je ne sais pas pourquoi la sécurité les a laissé passer…_

S'excusa une jeune femme habillée elle aussi en infirmière avec des cheveux vert pomme.

Un homme d'un âge mûr apparut alors, tout souriant. Il s'agissait de monsieur Rochard, accompagné par deux de ses gardes du corps.

 _-Monsieur Rochard, les visites sont interdites._

Gonda l'infirmière en le menaçant avec sa seringue usagée.

 _-Je ne serais pas long. Je souhaitais juste m'entretenir quelques minutes avec lui._

Répondit poliment l'homme aux cheveux couleur acier derrière son regard froid et son sourire faux.

 _-J'ai dit que les visites étaient interdites. Cet homme est sous notre responsabilité et nous devons nous assurer de sa protection et de son bon rétablissement jusqu'au retour de l'agent Jenny. C'est pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas rester._

Tonna l'infirmière d'une voix sévère.

 _-De toute façon le patient est sous-sédatif, il n'entendrait même pas ce que vous avez à lui dire._

Poursuivit-elle.

L'homme esquissa un sourire crispé et tordu devant le refus de la jeune infirmière, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Arthur qui somnolait sur son oreiller avant de détourner les talons.

 _-Dommage… Je repasserais._

Fit-il avant de repartir dans le couloir.

La seconde infirmière se glissa dans la chambre pour rejoindre sa collègue, et jeta un regard prudent dans le couloir où monsieur Rochard partait, tout en cherchant visiblement un responsable de service afin de pouvoir s'entretenir avec Arthur par la force.

 _-C'était le président de la société Devon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?_

Murmura la nouvelle venue en se rapprochant de sa collègue et de son grodoudou.

 _-Je l'ignore. Mais en vue de l'importance de ce patient, et de la gravité de la situation, je ne laisserais personne l'approcher._

Assura sa supérieure avant de se tourner vers la grande fenêtre d'où la mer était visible, et où elle commençait à se retirer sur plusieurs mètres afin de dégager la plage à présent que la tempête était finie.

 _-Ha, alors toi aussi tu penses que…_

Commença la jeune femme.

 _-Tu sais, mon corayon. L'an passé il avait disparu, les habitants m'avaient assuré que c'était un sbire de la Team Aqua qui me l'avait volé._

Commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Arthur qui s'était endormi sur son lit.

 _-Il était devenu tout blanc quelques mois plus tôt et ne retrouvait pas sa couleur ordinaire._

Celle-ci émit une légère grimace avant de reporter à nouveau son attention vers la fenêtre.

 _-Un matin, un de leurs sbires était venu frapper à ma porte, et m'avait ramené mon corayon. Il avait retrouvé ses couleurs, et il m'avait expliqué qu'il s'était baigné dans une eau polluée, et que ça l'avait rendu malade._

Poursuivit la jeune femme sous le regard joyeux de son grodoudou.

 _-Je lui en avais voulu pour me l'avoir pris sans me prévenir. Mais au fond s'il m'avait demandé la permission en premier pour lui donner des soins, je ne l'aurais jamais accepté. Donc, comment lui en vouloir ? Ce sont des pirates, après tout._

Dit la jeune femme d'un air presque amusé avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour observer plus attentivement la plage que l'océan venait de libérer.

 _-Tiens… Regarde._

Ajouta-t-elle.

 _-Ce sont des emballages ?_

Questionna alors sa jeune collègue en la rejoignant pour observer à son tour la plage d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable. Au loin, malgré qu'elles se soient trouvées à une bonne distance de l'océan, de nombreux petits objets brillants et lisses pouvaient être observés, envahissant presque totalement le sable où plusieurs Pokémon jouaient dedans, en particulier des zigzatons et des goëlises.

 _-La mer les a recrachés dans la ville suite à la tempête. Tout ça, c'est des bouteilles vides de super potions, de rappels, de repousses que les dresseurs balancent dans la nature… Des photos font le tour des sites d'informationsdepuis ce matin. Il y en a partout sur les plages de la région._

Fit l'infirmière alors que sa jeune collègue esquissait une moue désolée.

 _-Je me souviens que la Team Aqua avait balancé plein d'emballages plastiques dans le centre-ville de Mérouville une fois, il me semblait aussi que ces emballages avaient été récoltés en mer…_

Marmonna la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

 _-Il y a même des bouts de verre qui traînent sur la plage. Nos Pokémon ou nos enfants pourraient se blesser avec._

Acquiesça l'infirmière.

 _-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire ? L'agent Jenny nous a donné des ordres, mais sans Arthur, la Team Aqua n'existera plus._

 _-Oui, je le sais…_

 _-Et puis… Ce sont des criminels, à la base. On ne peut tout de même pas les soutenir…_

Fit la jeune collègue.

 _-Je le sais aussi. Ce sont des pirates…_

 _-Des pirates qui malgré tout, ont leur utilité dans notre région… Il faut bien l'avouer…_

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de regarder sa collègue dans les yeux.

 _-Je vais envoyer des messages discrets aux habitants de Nénucrique qui ont partagé des photos. On pourra peut-être y faire quelque chose._

 _-C'est une bonne idée._

 _-Je compte sur toi pour garder notre patient à l'œil et assurer sa sécurité. Je reviens tout à l'heure._

La jeune infirmière hocha positivement la tête avant de laisser sa collègue sortir de la chambre.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'Arthur arriva tout doucement à se remettre de son calmant, et se contenta de se tenir assis dans son lit d'hôpital tout en regardant tristement la mer par la fenêtre. Il avait envie de sortir, et l'océan lui manquait, car il ne supportait pas de rester trop longtemps sans aller plonger, surtout quand il n'avait rien à faire comme en ce moment.

Mais le calme des lieux fut rapidement brisé à l'entente de l'infirmière qui criait devant la porte :

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer !_

Arthur tourna la tête, et la porte s'ouvrit.

 _-Laissez, Maeva. Je lui donne mon autorisation, Monsieur Rochard est une personne de confiance._

Répondit une voix fébrile dans le couloir, alors que le président de la société Devon pénétrait dans la chambre, un sourire sournois en coin. Puis, il s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui avant que l'infirmière ne tente de s'interposer.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, pourriture ?_

Grinça Arthur en se redressant difficilement, car son poignet attaché à son lit le dérangeait, ainsi que son bras plâtré.

 _-Je viens simplement contempler pour la dernière fois ton visage dégoûtant, Arthur. Et partager avec toi mon sentiment de satisfaction devant ta capture._

Fit Monsieur Rochard qui eut un rictus mauvais en le toisant, avant de reprendre une expression plus neutre pour poursuivre son discours.

 _-Tout est fini à présent. Tu n'es plus rien, ton organisation n'existe plus, et je dormirais mieux ce soir en te sachant loin de l'océan que tu ne reverras plus jamais : une cellule t'a été réservée tout spécialement pour toi entre quatre murs de béton, sans fenêtre. Tu verras, tu seras bien là-bas avec les rattatas et la poussière._

 _-Alors, ton égo est tellement surdimensionné, qu'tu t'es senti obligé d'venir jusqu'ici rien que pour me dire tout ça et voir si tu pouvais y récolter un petit quart d'heure de gloire ? T'es comme tes foutues machines, tu t'nourris de la souffrance des autres et de leur lente agonie ?_

Questionna Arthur en plissant les yeux.

 _-C'est vrai. Je voulais savourer ma victoire après tous les problèmes que tu nous as apportés, et tout l'argent que tu m'as fait perdre. Mais tu sais, j'aurais encore plus aimé voir ta tête le jour où ta compagne était partie rejoindre les tentacools._

Répondit l'homme aux cheveux d'aciers d'une voix plus basse et mauvaise, ignorant visiblement que Lottis était encore en vie.

 _-Je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour._

Grinça Arthur dans un regard plus sombre et menaçant dans lequel Rochard se délecta.

 _-J'ai aimé te voir tomber dans la décadence par amour, tout comme l'a fait AZ. Au final, je n'ai pas eu à faire grand-chose pour te mener à ta perte._

 _-Je te l'jure, un jour, tu payeras pour tes crimes, Rochard. Même en m'foutant en taule, la population finira bien par ouvrir les yeux. Et ce jour-là, c'est toi qui pourriras entre quatre murs !_

Tonna Arthur dans une expression de colère.

Monsieur Rochard adressa un sourire amusé et hautain à Arthur qui tenta de tirer sur son bras valide avec l'espoir de casser ses liens, en vain.

 _-Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais pu récupérer mon spectrum hors du commun que j'avais arraché à ta Lottis. Il a disparu avec elle, en mer. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas mort, puisqu'il était en pokéball._

Arthur écarquilla les yeux devant ces paroles. Monsieur Rochard n'avait pas oublié Tate ni ses fabuleux pouvoirs.

 _-Il va probablement tenter quelque chose pour te secourir, si par miracle tu as pu le récupérer dans ton organisation. N'est-ce pas ?_

Questionna l'homme aux cheveux couleur acier. Arthur se figea sur place, l'air perdu.

 _-Il ne m'est pas difficile de capturer un Pokémon spectre. Surtout en connaissant ses talents de morphing. Sache-le._

Ricana de plus belle Rochard, avant de lui tourner le dos pour sortir de la chambre et disparaître dans le couloir.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés prit alors un regard profondément triste et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour y contempler la mer ; peut-être pour la dernière fois.


	54. Chapitre à suivre

Suite à des bugs du site que je n'arrive pas à supprimer, j'ai décidé de poster la suite sur un nouveau post que vous retrouverez dans mon profil auteur, toujours sur ce même site. Enfin en espérant que cela cessera de buger là-bas...

Malgré tout, tous mes fan arts ainsi que l'histoire complète sont aussi disponibles sur mon deviantart (Strawberry-loupa).

Merci à vous, et toutes mes excuses pour le désagrément.


End file.
